To The End of The World
by Si Hitam
Summary: Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. 'The Armageddon War has just Begin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada dipenghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 22 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 1. Akhir?**

Jagad raya, suatu tempat yang sangat besar, sangat luas dan kita bisa merasakannya setiap kita menatap langit di angkasa pada malam hari yang cerah. Para astronom menyebutkan bahwa jarak terjauh jagad raya yang mereka mampu amati saat ini adalah 78 milyar tahun cahaya, sebuah angka yang sangat besar yang membuat kita hanya bisa terkesima mendengarnya. Itupun hanya hasil pengamatan dan perhitungan saat ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dimasa depan nanti angka yang diperoleh akan jauh lebih besar daripada itu. Angka yang terlalu besar untuk manusia pada umumnya sehingga menjadi tidak berarti. Manusia dengan mudahnya selalu terjebak kembali dalam rutinitas sehari-hari membuat angka tersebut dilupakan begitu saja karena lebih banyak hal penting lainnya yang lebih perlu dipikirkan daripada memikirkan angka-angka itu.

Ada banyak sekali galaksi, milyaran bahkan mungkin tak terhitung lagi jumlah galaksi yang tersebar diseluruh sudut jagad raya. Setiap galaksi memiliki milyaran bintang sebagai penyusunnya dan setiap bintang memiliki planet-planet yang mengitarinya. Galaksi Bimasakti, sebuah galaksi spiral kecil yang berada disalah satu sudut jagad raya. Disalah satu sisi galaksi itu, terdapatlah sebuah sistem, dikenal sebagai Tata Surya. Sebuah sistem bintang dengan matahari sebagai pusatnya. Dimana terletak planet Bumi, sebagai satu-satunya planet yang diketahui memiliki kehidupan hingga sekarang. Setidaknya hingga sekarang, karena belum ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada planet itu seminggu, sehari, sejam atau semenit selanjutnya.

Dalam kegelapan ruang hampa angkasa, sebuah benda raksasa bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kesebuah planet berwarna biru. Benda yang terlihat seperti bongkahan batu raksasa dengan diameter lebih dari seribu kilometer bergerak lurus dalam lintasannya menuju planet Bumi. Sebelum benda tersebut mengenai bumi, terlebih dahulu bulan ditabraknya, membuat bulan sebagai satu-satunya satelit alam yang dimiliki planet bumi hancur berkeping-keping. Serpihan batu bulan yang hancur berjatuhan ke planet Bumi. Serpihan batu pertama yang seukuran dengan stadion sepak bola meluncur dan menghantam sebuah kota yang berada ditengah padang pasir. Semua yang ada dikota itu terlempar membumbung tinggi akibat hempasan batu itu. Semua makhluk hidup yang ada mati, seluruh bangunan hancur tak bersisa. Menyisakan sebuah kawah raksasa sebagai ganti dari kota yang tadi ditabrak serpihan batu bulan. Ditempat lain dibumi, sebuah batu yang tidak kalah besar dengan sebelumnya meluncur dan jatuh ditengah laut, menyebabkan bencana tsunami dengan gelombang air laut yang tingginya mencapai 100 meter. Gelombang tsunami itupun menerjang sebuah kota yang berada didekat pantai, membuat kota beserta isinya tenggelam dibawah air laut.

Batu-batu lainnya pun segera menyusul berjatuhan menimpa permukaan bumi. Setiap batu yang jatuh selalu menyebabkan kerusakan hebat. Hutan-hutan terbakar, tsunami-tsunami besar terjadi dilaut, tanah bahkan gunung pun berterbangan diudara layaknya bulu angsa. Banyak kota dan pulau yang tenggelam karena turunnya permukaan tanah akibat gempa yang terjadi. Benda angkasa yang terakhir dan terbesar pun akhirnya menghantam bumi juga setelah membuat bulan hancur. Benda terbesar itu jatuh ditengah samudra, membuat tsunami besar setinggi lebih dari satu kilometer. Tidak hanya itu, terjadi pula gelombang kejut diudara yang mampu mengusir awan hingga radius 20.000 kilometer. Benda tersebut terus bergerak menghancurkan kerak bumi, lalu masuk kedalam inti bumi. Akibatnya terjadilah kerusakan hebat kerak bumi diseluruh planet. Magma dari dalam inti bumi dimuntahkan keluar, seluruh permukaan tanah diganti dengan magma cair, dan semua air laut menguap. Segala bentuk kehidupan dibumipun akhirnya musnah. Manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan lenyap tak bersisa. Permukaan bumi tidak lagi biru, namun berganti menjadi merah.

Tidak berselang lama setelah kehidupan dibumi musnah, benda angkasa lain pun yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada benda yang menabrak bulan dan bumi bergerak semakin dekat dengan inti tata surya. Sebuah bintang, 3 kali ukuran matahari bergerak melintasi tata surya. Bintang itu lah yang membawa benda angkasa yang baru saja menghantam bumi. Ketika bintang tersebut melintas dekat dengan tata surya, akibat dari gravitasi yang sangat kuat diantara bintang dan matahari membuat keduanya saling mendekat dan akhirnya menyatu. Penyatuan membuat kedua inti bintang menjadi tidak stabil sehingga terjadilah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Ledakan supernova yang melenyapkan seluruh sistem tata surya. Ledakan paling hebat yang manusia ketahui walau ledakan ini merupakan hal kecil dan biasa terjadi disudut-sudut jagad raya. Inilah akhir dari matahari dan akhir dari peradaban umat manusia dibumi.

 **-2 jam sebelum ledakan supernova, Konohagakure-**

Cuaca siang hari ini sangat cerah. Langit biru membentang melingkupi seluruh permukaan Bumi, dengan beberapa awan putih kecil sebagai penghias langit. Suasana musim semi terasa sangat nyaman. Udara hangat telah menggantikan dinginnya udara musim dingin. Tumbuh-tumbuhan mulai tampak hidup lagi setelah berhibernasi dan menggugurkan daunnya ketika musim gugur, bunga-bunga bermekaran. Terlebih lagi bunga sakura, tampak sangat indah menghiasi tempat suatu pesta resepsi luar ruangan.

Di bawah pengawasan mata para Hokage terdahulu yang terukir di tebing bukit itu, orang-orang berkumpul di pusat desa. Semuanya berpakaian formal, pakaian mereka sedikit lebih dewasa dan lebih anggun dibanding biasanya. Suasana tampak riuh, semua undangan sudah hadir. Senyuman selalu menghiasi wajah mereka walaupun mereka sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu raja dan ratu sehari keluar dan menampakkan diri.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat indah, seakan-akan surga memberikan berkatnya pada hari itu.

Dan, tentu saja…

Pikiran Hyuuga Hinata melayang ke angkasa lagi.

 _Neji nii-san…_

Memandang keluar jendela ruang tunggu, dia dapat melihat sudut langit biru yang bebas dari awan.

 _Aku akan menikah._

Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang intens, jantungnya berdebar. Meskipun dia selalu melihat pria itu, hanya dengan bersamanya seperti ini membuat detak jantungnya meningkat seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

Mata Naruto tidak berkedip memandang Monumen Hokage, dimana wajah para Hokage terdahulu terukir. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedang memandang ukiran wajah Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya.

Hanya melihatnya melakukan itu, Hinata merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk, ada perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya.

 _Ahh,_ pikirnya. _Saat ini, detik ini…_

Berdiri di sebelah orang yang dicintainya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan kata-kata.

 _Momen ini adalah kebahagiaan._ Pikir Hinata, sederhana, jujur.

Saat Hinata melakukan itu, mungkin Naruto menyadarinya, karena itulah matanya beralih untuk menatap mata Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia merasa sedikit gelisah.

Naruto memberikan cengiran malu-malunya. Wajahnya yang serius tadi berubah menjadi wajah anak laki-laki yang polos. Hinata memuja setiap ekspresi wajahnya.

Ayahnya dan adiknya Hanabi memasuki ruang tunggu.

Sudah hampir waktunya.

Hinata mengamit lengan Naruto, dan berpegangan erat.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Upacara pernikahan mereka kini dimulai.

.

Kedua mempelai telah keluar, berjalan ketengah tempat resepsi dan disambut dengan sorakan serta tepuk tangan seluruh undangan yang hadir. Naruto dan hinata memakai pakaian pernikahan tradisional, kimono. Naruto memakai kimono hitam, membuat dirinya tampak paling gagah ditengah pesta itu. Sedangkan Hinata memakai kimono putih dengan sedikit corak berwarna merah muda. Rambut Hinata disanggul keatas beserta riasan wajah yang membuat Hinata kelihatan luar biasa cantik hari itu. Kedua mempelai dikelilingi oleh semua undangan yang hadir.

Tampak semua teman seangkatan Naruto dan Hinata hadir disana, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dalam perjalanan penebusan dosanya serta Hyuga Neji yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Semua teman terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan cantik dibanding sebelumnya dengan pakaian yang lebih dewasa dan anggun.

Selain teman, banyak petinggi negara yang hadir, beberapa daimyo serta kage dari desa lain. Ada Gaara kazekage kelima sunagakure, dia memenuhi undangan bukan sebagai kage, tetapi menghadiri pesta pernikahan teman pertamanya sendiri. Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Teuchi dan putrinya serta orang-orang yang dari dulu dekat dengan Naruto hadir dalam pesta itu. Beserta pula seluruh keluarga besar Klan Hyuga, semuanya datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan putri sulung ketua klan mereka.

Iruka yang pertama kali menghampiri Naruto, orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto sebagai warga Konoha. Dia sudah seperti Ayah bagi Naruto dan kali ini Iruka memang hadir sebagai Ayah wali dari Naruto. Iruka menyematkan bunga mawar didada kanan pakaian pengantin Naruto. Dibelakang Naruto ada Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba yang tengah tersenyum serta ada Kakashi dan Ebisu dibelakang Iruka. Dapat dipastikan kalau Kakashi juga tersenyum senang walau tertutup masker yang selalu dipakainya. Ebisu terlihat sedang membenarkan kacamata hitamnya, mungkin dia menangis terharu.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang telah ditarik teman kunoichi seangkatannya terpaksa harus terpisah dengan Naruto. Dia diajak berfoto bersama oleh Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Hinata ditengah diapit oleh Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan tenten disebelah Sakura. Mereka semua menatap ke arah kamera yang dipegang Ino dengan senyum bahagia mereka masing-masing. Jpret . . , dan salah satu momen manis di hari itupun berhasil diabadikan.

Kedua mempelai kini berdiri berdampingan lagi, didepan mereka ada Hyuga Hiashi yang memberi restunya dan ucapan selamat serta nasehat berumah tangga kepada mereka, juga Hyuga Hanabi yang sedang membawa foto mendiang Hyuga Neji. Beberapa anggota Hyuga lainnya juga ada disana. Seluruh anggota klan Hyuga terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia dalam pesta resepsi ini.

Rombongan dari Sunagakure bergantian bersalaman dan memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai. Gaara beserta kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankuro. Tim 10 juga mendekat lalu mengambil giliran bersalaman dengan mempelai, Shikamaru dan Chouji memberi ucapa selamat mereka, Ino masih memeluk Hinata dengan bahagia serta Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh disamping Ino. Tim 9, Lee dan Tenten juga memberikan selamat. Guru Gai walaupun hanya bisa duduk dikursi rodanya, tapi itu tidak melunturkan kebahagiaan dan semangat masa mudanya. Didekatnya juga ada Guru Kurenai dan putrinya Mirai. Hinata merendahkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Mirai dan mencubit pipi balita itu. Tim 8, Kiba dan Shino juga ada disana dekat guru mereka. Tsunade, diiringi oleh Shizune, Kakashi dan Yamato tidak mau ketinggalan memeberikan selamat. Mereka berempat sudah seperti memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Naruto.

Iruka memberika ucapan selamat sambil menangis terharu. Disamping Iruka ada Konohamaru. Sakura juga memberikan ucapan selamat lalu memeluk kedua mempelai sekaligus, sebagai sahabat tentu ia juga ikut merasakan betapa besar kebahagian yang meliputi kedua mempelai yang menikah.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan berlangsung sangat meriah, satu persatu undangan yang lain bergiliran bersalaman dengan mempelai dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Ketika waktu sudah sampai dipenghujung pesta, semua keluarga dan teman dekat kedua mempelai melakukan foto bersama, tidak tertinggal Neji juga ikut dalam sesi foto itu walaupun hanya dengan wajahnya saja yang terbingkai oleh frame foto. Semua orang menunjukkan senyum bahagia mereka masing-masing. Saat sesi foto usai dan mereka bubar, Naruto menarik Hinata, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya lalu memberika ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya memerah. Naruto memberikan cengiran bahagianya berharap Hinata tidak pingsan sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar lagi siulan, tepuk tangan bahkan sorakan yang berasal dari semua orang yang masih disana. Naruto dan Hinata baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto hanya menanggapi sorakan itu dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tanda bahwa ia sedang malu. Hinatapun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, merasa sangat malu akan kejadian barusan. Tetapi dibalik itu, rasa bahagia jauh lebih besar memenuhi ruang hati Naruto dan Hinata.

Semua rangkaian acara berjalan sempurna, semua orang merasakan kebahagian mereka masing-masing. Hingga semuanya berubah, semuanya berbalik ketika tanda-tanda bencana tiba. Bumi yang mereka pijak bergetar karena gempa, walaupun gempanya masih belum berasa besar, dikuti oleh suara gemuruh dilangit yang belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat beberapa orang panik. Tidak hanya manusia yang panik, semua binatang juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepanikan mereka masing-masing. Burung-burung dari segala jenis berterbangan dilangit tak tentu arah, semut-semut dan serangga lain kembali kesarang mereka masing-masing. Semua hewan peliharaan seperti anjing menggonggong disiang bolong, juga kucing dan hewan peliharaan lainnya menunjukkan tanda kepanikan. Beberapa hewan besar serta hewan buas yang seharusnya tinggal dihutan terlihat berlarian ditengah desa konoha.

Dilangit, 8 berkas cahaya yang bersinar terang berbeda warna bergerak cepat lalu mendarat mengelilingi tempat pesta resepsi itu. Dari cahaya itu, terbentuklah monster berekor yang dulunya sangat ditakuti didunia shinobi. Kemudia tubuh Naruto bersinar sendiri tanpa keinginan Naruto sehingga membuatnya bingung. Cahaya itu memisah dan bergerak menempati tempat kosong disamping kedelapan monster berekor lainnya. Lengkap, kesembilan Biju telah berkumpul. Ekspresi para biju sendu seakan ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita buruk.

Ditengah-tengah pesta, muncul sebuah portal dimensi lalu keluarlah dari sana kepala makhluk astral berwarna ungu dengan hidung panjang. Semua orang mengetahuinya, itu adalah kepala Susano'o. Dari kepala itulah, muncul orang yang tak terduga kedatangannya. Menampakkan ekspresi seperti juga akan membawa berita buruk. Datang dengan pakaian mengembaranya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Jarak 78 milyar tahun cahaya sama dengan 78 milyar dikali jumlah detik dalam satu tahun yakni 31557643 detik lalu dikali lagi kecepatan cahaya perdetik yaitu 300 ribu kilometer. Mending tidak usah dihitung, sebagai orang awam di bidang astronomi, cukup hanya terkesima dengan betapa besarnya angka tersebut.

Saya belum pernah mengalami kiamat, jadi semoga saja cukup dengan deskripsi kiamat diatas. Dan juga saya minta maaf karena ada scene yang saya ambil langsung dari LN Konoha Hiden. Bukannya ingin mengambil seenaknya, saya juga merubahnya walau sedikit karena hanya itu menurut saya scene paling pas untuk kedua mempelai. Kemudian ada yang sadar ngga, kalau Bee yang harusnya hadir tidak ada dalam resepsi diatas? Heheheeee.

Semua pair yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah pair canon, sesuai cerita asli baik dari dunia shinobi maupun DxD. Dan kuharap jangan ada yang protes karena saya cuma ingin menghargai keputusan yang dibuat sang mangakanya. Terima kasih.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **Satu lagi, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1436 H kepada semua reader yang merayakannya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 25 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Lengkap, kesembilan Biju telah berkumpul mengelilingi tempat pesta resepsi itu.. Ekspresi para biju sendu seakan ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita buruk. Lalu muncul sebuah portal dimensi, keluarlah dari sana kepala makhluk astral berwarna ungu dengan hidung panjang. Semua orang mengetahuinya, itu adalah kepala Susano'o. Dari kepala itulah, muncul orang yang tak terduga kedatangannya. Menampakkan ekspresi seperti juga akan membawa berita buruk. Datang dengan pakaian mengembaranya, Uchiha Sasuke._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 2. Akhir yang mengawali segalanya.**

Suasana pesta resepsi yang sebelumnya riuh dan ramai, hening seketika karena kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Kemunculan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiba serta sembilan biju lengkap mengelilingi tempat pesta membuat semua orang terkejut. Terkejut dalam kebingungan masing-masing, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bersuara membuat suasana hening. Kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke terbilang cukup aneh, memang wajar kalau ia datang ke acara resepsi sahabatnya sendiri, tapi melihat caranya datang lewat portal dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang, bukan hal yang lumrah untuk datang kesebuah pesta resepsi pernikahan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto dan temannya yang lain, mereka semua tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan hadir sebelum menyelesaikan perjalanan penebusan dosanya, sehingga mau tidak mau kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal mengejutkan saat ini. Belum lagi berkumpulnya semua biju, tidak pernah sekalipun biju berkumpul jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat atau mengkhawatirkan. Di antara keterkejutan semua orang, hanya Naruto yang berbeda. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi raut wajah sendu yang sekarang telah menggantikan wajah bahagianya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sasuke. . !" ungkap Kakashi yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan. Sebagai Hokage, dia tahu pasti kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kehadiran Sasuke, terlebih lagi semua biju berkumpul.

"Hn. . " Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi. Matanya masih setia menunggu respon Naruto karena dia yakin sahabat pirangnya itu sudah mengetahui cukup banyak hal.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu hari bahagiamu Naruto, tapi ada hal yang harus kami sam- . . "

"Paman Bee,,, sudah pergi ya" Kata Naruto memotong ucapan Son, biju berekor empat. Naruto medongakkan kepalanya menatap Gyuki, sebulir air mata kesedihan mengalir dipipinya yang tidak seharusnya ada dihari yang penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang.

Gyuki atau Hachibi si biju berekor delapan hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Semua orang yang mendengarnya segera menyadari berita buruk ini. Cukup dengan melihat keberadaan biju berekor delapan tersebut tanpa jinchurikinya disini sudah membuktikan bahwa Killer Bee sudah tewas. Mereka semua menatap Naruto yang dirundung kesedihan akan kehilangan seorang guru lagi. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana Naruto yang sangat terpukul akan berita kematian Jiraiya dahulu dan itu terjadi lagi sekarang. Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto menggemgam erat tangan Naruto untuk memberi dukungan moril agar suaminya tidak jatuh terpuruk terlalu dalam.

"Ini berita buruk, sesuatu yang seharusnya belum terjadi sekarang entah kenapa melanda dunia saat ini. Akhir dari dunia akan sebentar lagi tiba, sesuai ramalan yang dikatakan oleh Rikudou Sennin bahwa dunia ini pasti akan berakhir, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu terjadi sekarang, ditengah kedamaian yang baru sebentar kita nikmati" kata Son. Setelah membiarkan semuanya diam akan berita buruk kematian Bee, dia memberitahukan hal ini karena memang harus diberitahukan.

Perkataan Son membuat semua orang bingung.

"Akan ku jelaskan" sahut sasuke mencoba mengalihkan kebingungan semua orang. "Sebagian belahan bumi sudah musnah. Seluruh wilayah pegunungan Kaminari no Kuni termasuk desa Kumogakure didalamnya telah rata dengan tanah. Mizu no Kuni juga, semua wilayahnya tenggelam didasar laut. Sebagian Tsuchi no Kuni serta beberapa negara kecil ikut lenyap, serta desa Sunagakure musnah setelah dihantam sebuah meteor besar"

Gaara sangat terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke. Desa yang seharusnya dia lindungi telah tidak ada lagi, tempatnya pulang sudah hilang.

"Semua ini karena hujan meteor, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada insiden ancaman jatuhnya bulan beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah benda angkasa berdiameter lebih dari seribu kilometer telah menghatam bulan dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping sehingga serpihan itulah yang menghujani bumi. Sebentar lagi juga, benda besar tersebut akan sampai di bumi dan jika itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan semua jenis kehidupan dibumi akan lenyap. Aku pulang bukan untuk menyelamatkan diri karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri sekarang. Aku pulang agar aku bisa mati bersama orang-orang yang berharga bagiku di sini"

Penjelasan panjang Sasuke membuat semua orang putus asa, mereka hanya bisa pasrah menantikan akhir hidup mereka. Kalau memang ini adalah akhir dunia, tidak akan ada satupun cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja.

"Kau punya ruang dimensi milikmu sendiri kan Sasuke? apa tidak bisa kita menyelamatkan diri kesana?" tanya Shikamaru mencari setitik harapan.

"Kita bisa hidup di dimensi yang kumiliki, tapi dimensi itu tidak bisa menyokong kehidupan sebuah ekosistem. Lari kesana hanya mengulur waktu sedikit hingga kita mati kelaparan" jawab Sasuke.

Semuanya terdiam pasrah karena tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita nikmati saja sisa waktu sebentar yang kita miliki ini" kata Naruto yang sudah kembali dengan senyum cerianya. Semua orang disana termasuk para biju mengangguk setuju. Ada yang menghela nafas lega, berpikir positif untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu berharga yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Mengetahui kapan waktu kematian datang menjemput bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk, karena dengan begitu kita akan sadar dan sangat mensyukuri betapa berharganya waktu yang dimiliki dan akan menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya. Walau begitu beberapa orang masih dilanda ketakutan yang sangat.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero sennin. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian. Kita akan berkumpul lagi sebagai sebuah keluarga" kata Naruto menatap sambil langit. Kemudian dia mengalihkan padangannya kesamping menatap gadis yang baru saja sah menjadi istrinya. "Ne Hinata, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orang tua ku. Kau sudah pernah melihat ayahku kan saat perang kemarin?, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku juga, dia sangat cantik, rambutnya merah dan panjang sepertimu."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, namun ekspresi sendu tak bisa disembunyikannya.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata? seharusnya kau tersenyum bahagia dihari pernikahan kita ini"

"Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu" kata Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Bicara saja" sahut Naruto.

"Berdua saja"

"Baiklah" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata lalu membawanya pergi degan Hiraishin kesuatu tempat.

Semua yang disana bengong melihat kepergian pengantin baru itu dalam sekejap.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita nikmati saja sisa waktu sebentar yang kita miliki ini" kata Kiba meniru ucapan Naruto sebelumnya dengan bibir yang sengaja dimonyongkan, "Ck, aku yakin dia pergi untuk menikmati malam pertamanya sekarang. Sialan, kenapa dia selalu lebih beruntung daripada aku?"

Gerutuan Kiba ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa beberapa orang. Yah, lumayan untuk menghibur hati mereka menghadapi kematian yang sebentar lagi.

Pletakk

Kiba terjungkang dengan kepala berasap setelah sebuah higheels menghantam kepalanya. Pelaku penimpukan yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kiba" teriak Sakura, "Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Hinata sebelum pergi tadi. Aku pernah melihatnya, ekspresi sendu yang dia tunjukkan seakan tengah memikirkan beban yang sangat berat. Ekspresi yang sama yang dia tunjukkan saat dia akan menerima lamaran Toneri di bulan untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi" lanjut sakura dengan suara pelan, membuat semua orang terdiam. "Semoga saja Hinata tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh. Kalian tahu kan, kelakuan Hinata itu tidak kalah mengejutkannya dengan naruto, seperti ketika invasi Pein di Konoha dahulu"

"Sudahlah Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Sebaiknya kita juga menikmati sisa waktu berharga yang kita miliki ini" kata Sasuke dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sikap tempramental Sakura langsung lenyap begitu saja digantikan wajah merona hampir seperti Hinata.

"Aaah, andai aku memiliki kekasih juga sekarang. Pasti aku akan lebih tenang menanti ajal menjemputku" gerutu Kiba lagi menatap kesal dengan interaksi yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga membuat teman-teman rokie 12 kembali tertawa, karena hiburan gratis yang diberikan Kiba.

.

Sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang, tumbuh tepat diatas tebing yang mengukir wajah para Hokage. Sudah selama 20 menit sepasang pengantin baru menikmati sisa waktu mereka, Naruto merangkul Hinata sedangkan Hinata sendiri dengan senangnya menyadarkan kepalanya didada Naruto. Di tempat ini lah biasanya sepasang kekasih ini menghabiskan sisa waktu kencan mereka sebelum menikah.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membicarakan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Coba lihat ini"

Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangannya didepan sambil tetap bersandar di dada suaminya itu. Dari telapak tangan Hinata keluarlah sebuah benda berbentuk kubus berwarna darksteel atau hitam metalik yang bergerak berputar-putar diatas telapak tangan Hinata. Benda itu lebih tepatnya menyerupai sebuah rubik dengan 7x7 petak piece disetiap sisinya dan memiliki ukiran aneh disetiap petak. Rubik yang ukurannya pas ditelapak tangan itu belum terselesaikan puzlenya.

"Apa itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, dia merasa aneh dengan benda yang belum perah dilihatnya itu. Walau begitu naruto cukup tau kalau benda itu adalah sebuah rubik, permainan puzle yang hanya menguras otak dan Naruto sangat tidak menyukai benda seperti itu.

"Ini namanya _Cube_ , benda ini ku temukan tidak sengaja ketika dibulan, saat aku mencari letak senjata pemusnah tenseigan"

"Oh" gumam Naruto tidak mempedulikan benda itu, baginya sekarang yang terpenting adalah waktu kebersamaannya dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Sekarang Naruto-kun, ayo tangkupkan _cube_ ini dengan telapak tanganmu"

Naruto segera saja menuruti keinginan Hinata tanpa menaruh curiga. Ketika _cube_ itu diantara telapak tangan Naruto dan Hinata, _cube_ itu tiba-tiba bergetar karena beresonansi dengan jiwa mereka berdua dan menarik keduanya ketempat lain.

"Di-dimana ini Hinata?" Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Dia kebingungan dengan tempat yang ia pijak sekarang. Sebuah tempat tanpa batas seperti tengah berada di ruang angkasa yang gelap dihiasi banyak bintang. Kaki mereka berdua berpijak disebuah lantai seperti kerakmik berbentuk bujur sangkar transparan. Mereka berdua masih menggunakan pakaian pengantin mereka ditempat itu.

Hinata dengan byakugan aktif sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya memandang _cube_ yang berukuran jauh lebih besar sekarang didepannya, sekitar 10 meter panjang sisi _cube_ itu.

"Sekarang kita berada diruang dimensi khusus tempat _cube_ yang sebenarnya berada. _Cube_ kecil yang ditelapak tanganku tadi hanya miniatur dari benda aslinya. _Cube_ ini bukan benda biasa Naruto-kun. Benda ini salah satu peninggalan Hamura yang terlupakan. Hanya pengguna byakugan dan yang mewarisi chakra Hamura yang mengalir dalam darahnya saja yang dapat menggunakan benda ini"

"Hinata, jelaskan padaku semuanya sekarang. Jangan membuatku bingung" pinta Naruto.

"Setelah aku mengetahui keterangan tentang _Cube_ ini dibulan dan membaca petunjuknya, aku sadar benda ini ternyata sangat hebat. Dengan benda ini, aku bisa memindahkan seseorang jauh kedimensi lain. Lebih tepatnya ke universe lain yang disana terdapat sistem kehidupan sendiri yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Tidak seperti dimensi kamui yang masih terhubung dengan dunia ini, tempat lain tersebut benar-benar terpisah baik ruang dan waktu dari tempat tinggal kita. Chakraku tidak banyak, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengirim satu orang" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan mengarah pada _cube_ , membuat piece disetiap sisi bergerak. Hinata mulai memecahkan rangkaian puzle _cube_ itu. "Dan aku akan mengirimmu, Naruto-kun. Ku harap kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu disana. Aku tahu, selama kau hidup hingga sekarang, kau selalu menderita, selalu menanggung beban berat dipundakmu sendirian" kata Hinata dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya

"Jangan bercanda Hinata, hentikan!" teriak Naruto, ' _siaal, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?_ '

"Kita berdua tidak bisa bergerak di tempat ini Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau tunggu saja sementara aku menentukan koordinat tempat tujuanmu. Jangan pernah melupakan ku, temukanlah kebahagiaan ditempat baru nanti"

"Tidak, ini salah Hinata. Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga. Kau harusnya lebih tau dari siapapun, kalau kebahagianku ada di Konoha, bersama semua teman dan semua orang yang mengakuiku dan terlebih lagi bersamamu. Ku mohon Hinata, aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian lagi"

Gerakan puzle _cube_ itu terhenti sejenak, Hinata sempat bimbang dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Hinata?"

 _Cube_ itu ahirnya bergerak lagi, Hinata telah memantapkan hati akan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku bersikap egois lagi kali ini. Aku tidak ingin kau mati sekarang, perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang sama dengan ketika aku melihatmu hampir terbunuh ditangan Pein. Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu sekali ini saja. Kau selalu menyelematkan dan melindungiku, jadi biarkan kali ini aku membalasnya"

"Kubilang hentikan Hinata" teriak Naruto, "kau seharusnya tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Sama halnya ketika aku melihatmu terluka ditangan Pein, aku sangat ketakutan jika kehilanganmu"

"maaf" Hinata sedikit lagi menyelesaikan puzle _cube_ itu.

"HINATAAA" teriak Naruto, dia mengaktifkan mode terkuatnya, Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode

Wuusshhh,

Dengan itu, semuanya menjadi silau. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang terlihat karena tidak sanggup membuka mata.

.

 **-Beberapa saat sebelumnya, tempat Resepsi-**

"Haaaah, aku bosan. apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan lagi sekarang?" Kiba tidak bisa diam, terus saja menggerutu mebuat beberapa temannya kesal.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku menghabiskan makanan ini, semua makanan ini sangat enak Kiba" sahut Chouji.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Kiba, daripada ribut lebih baik kau tidur seperti Shikamaru. Lihat saja, dia benar-benar menikmati tidur terkahirnya"

"Diam kau Shino, aku tidak butuh saranmu. Jika begini, sebaiknya ada meteor jatuh dikonoha sekarang agar aku tidak kebosanan lebih lama lagi menunggu ajalku"

"Hoi, maniak anjing. Kau sama berisiknya dengan bocah pirang itu" kata seekor biju berekor empat.

"Sepertinya harapanmu sebentar lagi terkabul, lihatlah keatas" sambung Chomei si biju terbang berekor tujuh.

Semua orang segera mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit. Terlihat jelas dilangit yang sebelumnya terang telah menggelap, seberkas cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan bergerak sangat cepat mengarah ke mereka, sebuah meteor berukuran besar siap meratakan Konoha. Dibelakangnya, benda berdiameter ribuan kilometer yang menghalangi cahaya matahari juga akan menyusul hendak jatuh kebumi.

Semua orang di pesta itu tersenyum menanti ajal mereka yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Temari membangunkan Shikamaru dengan mengibaskan kipasnya, Sai merangkul Ino lalu memberikan senyum tulus pertamanya sehingga membuat Ino merona. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Yang lainnya pun sudah menutup mata masing-masing, siap menerima ajal mereka.

Tanpa disangka, sumber cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dari arah bukit Hokage. Kemudia cahaya itu melingkupi seluruh desa konoha termasuk sebagian hutan disekitarnya.

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu pudar, desa Konohagakure lenyap dari permukaan bumi. Tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah meteor menghantam bekas desa Konohagakure, disusul benda angkasa terbesar yang jatuh tepat ditengah samudera. Kerak bumi hancur, seluruh daratan berganti dengan magma cair, lautan menguap. Planet Bumi menjadi berwarna merah. Selanjutnya ledakan terakhir, sebuah supernova, ledakan dari matahari melenyapkan bumi dan planet lainnya dalam tata surya. Lenyap tak bersisa.

.

Brukk

Hinata terduduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya, didepannya Naruto tengah terbaring sekarat dibawah pohon rindang diatas tebing ukiran wajah Hokage. Hinata menangis, kecerobohan yang dibuatnya membuat suaminya sekarat.

' _selalu saja berakhir begini, kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberiku kesempatan untuk melindungimu, Naruto-kun_ '

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :**

Hmm, sebagai newbie saya sudah cukup puas dengan responnya. Terima kasih terlebih dahulu untuk reader yang bersedia memfavorite, follow, dan mereview serta membaca cerita ini. Saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini selama saya masih bernafas dan diberi kemampuan untuk menulis cerita. Draft cerita ini sudah saya selesaikan sampai akhir, jadi saya hanya berfokus mengembangkan cerita saja lagi. Kalau ada uneg-uneg atau saran, kasih tau saya. Siapa tau bisa menjadi sangat bagus untuk dimasukkan kedalam draft cerita ini. Kalau masukan untuk isi cerita, kasih tau lewat PM aja, biar jadi rahasia diantara kita. Heheee.

Chapter kemarin saya ada menyinggung keberadaan Killer Bee, dichap ini terjawab. Bee masuk dalam deadchara list akibat kiamat. Saya hanya mengurangi karakter saja, soalnya dicerita ini Bee tidak mendapatkan peran yang bagus jadi buat apa dia masih hidup kalau tidak melakukan apapun, selain itu alasannya juga agar Naruto memiliki biju lengkap sehingga dia kekuatannya bisa fullpower. Kemudian dampak dari ini, Karui terpaksa ikut mati karena kan aneh kalau dia datang sementara Bee yang gurunya Karui, tidak datang keresepsi. Ujung-ujungnya hanya Chouji yang tidak memiliki pasangan sehingga kita kekurangan satu pair canon. Tapi untuk Chouji tenang saja, ada kejutan nanti di akhir.

Para reviewer, saya berterima kasih terlebih dahulu untuk yang memuji dan menganggap cerita ini menarik. Yang minta lanjut dan update, saya hanya bisa menjawab "Nih, updatenya, lanjutannya. Silakan baca". Yang nanya apa saya benar-benar newbie, saya dengan sangat jujur mengakui bahwa saya memang benar-benar newbie dalam hal menulis. Semenjak SD sampai sekarang yang baru lulus kuliah, baru kali ini saya bikin cerita. Kalau ditanya apakah saya hobi menulis, tidak juga sih. Saya hobi membaca dan dari situlah saya belajar. Bagi yang nebak kalau ini pindah dimensi, anda lumayan benar tapi saya yakin 99% fic ini tidak akan seperti yang anda pikirkan. Saya sudah bikin konsep dan tidak akan sama dengan fic-fic crossover Naruto & DxD kebanyakan. di Chap depan sudah mulai keluar konsep teori dasarnya. Pantengin aja terus fic ini.

Lalu untuk yang nanya tentang kejadian kiamat yang saya buat, semuanya berdasarkan data-data fiksi ilmiah yang didukung oleh teori sains. Saya memang newbie dalam menulis cerita, tapi kalau membahas sains dan fiksi ilmiah, saya suka dan saya sudah lama menggeluti itu. Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas persoalan meteorid dan atmosfer. Atmosfer bumi dengan pasti melindungi permukaan bumi dari hantaman benda langit yang jatuh. Ketika ada meteor yang jatuh, perlahan tapi pasti meteor akan terkikis akibat panas karena gesekan dengan atmosfir hingga mengecil lalu habis. Lain halnya kalau meteor itu berukuran besar. Bersadarkan simulasi perhitungan jatuhnya meteor yang dilakukan Collins, _et al_. 2005, meteor berdiameter 40 meter yang penyusunnya adalah besi akan jatuh kebumi hingga membuat kawah ditanah selebar 1,2 km. Kalau hanya bebatuan biasa, perlu ukuran yang lebih besar mungkin sekitar 100 meter agar sampai dipermukaan bumi. Lain lagi kalau yang jatuh adalah kristal keras, ukuran yang kecil saja sudah cukup untuk menghantam bumi. Kemudian itu semua tergantung lagi dengan sudut jatuhnya apakah miring atau tegak lurus. Dampak kerusakannya jatuhnya meteor juga berbeda beda tergantung bagaimana meteor itu jatuh, bisa seperti bola api, menimbulkan kawah, atau gempa bahkan tsunami jika jatuh dilaut.

Nah, sekarang dicerita ini, benda yang akan menghantam bumi itu berukuran lebih dari 1000 km, bagaimana jadinya?. Atmosfer pasti tidak akan sanggup melindungi bumi lagi kan. Maka dari itulah saya tidak menyinggung tetang atmosfer di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau aku membahas tentang meteor dan atmosfer disana, kesannya apa yang saya tulis akan seperti materi kelas fisika dan saya tidak ingin cerita ini jadi seperti itu. Lagipula kalau sudah mau kiamat, mau pelindung seperti apapun atau usaha bagaimanapun, pasti semuanya tetap hancur. Dichap 1, saya sudah mencoba mendeskripsikan kiamat sebisa saya. Kalau mau lebih mudah, coba ingat-ingat film Armegeddon yang pernah tayang di salah satu stasiun TV. Bagaimana kepanikan bumi saat itu. Saya juga mengambil literatur dari beberapa video simulasi kiamat sebagai bahan untuk membuat chapter 1. And the last, supernova atau ledakan matahari yang memastikan semua yang ada dibumi berakhir. Cukup banyak literatur yang menjelaskan tentang supernova kalau ada yang ingin tau tentang itu, tapi disini saya membuat penyebab ledakan supernova sedikit berbeda dengan teori fisika.

Saya sangat senang membahas sains, jadi kalau ada diantara anda sekalian yang beda persepsi dengan saya, mari kita diskusikan. Genre fic ini adalah sci-fi, jadi saya akan mencoba bertanggung jawab sebisa saya untuk teori-teori yang menjadi dasar konsep fic ini. Terima kasih, dan saya minta maaf kalau karena hal ini, _Author Note_ dalam chapter ini kepanjangan. Saya jadi semangat kalo membahas sains. hehehee.

Semua pair yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah pair canon, sesuai cerita asli baik dari dunia shinobi maupun DxD. Dan kuharap jangan ada yang protes karena saya cuma ingin menghargai keputusan yang dibuat sang mangakanya. Terima kasih.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

 **Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1436 H kepada semua reader yang merayakannya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 28 September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Brukk_

 _Hinata terduduk bersimpuh dengan menundukkan kepalanya, didepannya Naruto tengah terbaring sekarat dibawah pohon rindang diatas tebing ukiran wajah Hokage. Hinata menangis, kecerobohan yang dibuatnya membuat suaminya sekarat._

 _'selalu saja berakhir begini, kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberiku kesempatan untuk melindungimu, Naruto-kun'_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 3. Awal yang Baru, Harapan Baru.**

"Owowowoooo, Jadi seperti ini ya alam akhirat? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Konoha, bahkan baunya sama persis dengan bau konoha" kata Kiba yang baru saja membuka matanya. Yang lain pun begitu, mereka mengerjapkan mata masing-masing untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan setelah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tadi.

"Yoo, semangat masa muda. Kita harus bersyukur, di akhirat pun kita masih diberikan kesempatan untuk berkumpul seperti ini" sambung Lee.

"Kurasa kalian benar, kalau begini sih tidak akan ada bedanya antara masih hidup ataupun sudah diakhirat" kata Ino menimpali. Dia kelihatan sangat lega sekarang, padahal saat ajal menanti dihadapannya tadi, dia sangat gugup karena tidak ingin merasakan kesakitan saat nyawanya ditarik.

"Kalian tenang dulu. Aku yakin kita masih di Konoha. Tempat resepsi dan lainnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, dan aku yakin kita masih hidup. Hanya langit saja yang berubah. Seharusnya sekarang masih siang, tetapi kenapa langit gelap dengan banyak bintang? Bahkan ada aurora warna-warni dilangit, seharusnya aurora hanya muncul dikutub, bukan di Konoha" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah serius. Pemikiran dan logika dikepalanya tidak menerima kalau mereka sudah mati setelah mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Whuussshhh.

Sasuke terbang mengggunakan susano'o nya, dia terbang tinggi diatas desa Konoha untuk mengamati keadaan. Di ketinggian 1500 meter dari permukaan tanah setelah melihat kesekeliling, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas Konoha sekarang. Terlihat bahwa tanah Konohagakure memiliki ujung, sejauh radius 10 km dari pusat desa berbentuk lingkaran, sejauh itulah tanah bumi yang tersisa sekarang. Konohagakure beserta sedikit hutan yang mengelilinginya sekarang seperti pulau yang sedang melayang ditengah ruang angkasa. Sasuke segera turun setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup.

"Apa yang kau dapat Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang jelas hanya Konohagakure yang tersisa dari dunia ini dan sekarang sedang melayang-layang di tempat yang tidak diketahui dimana letaknya"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Intinya, Desa Konoha tidak lagi dibumi melainkan melayang disuatu dimensi yang belum diketahui. Kerena itulah kita selamat dari kiamat."

Semua orang di sana terpaksa kembali dikejutkan dengan hal ini. Ditengah kebingungan yang terjadi, berita buruk kembali datang.

"Kalian merasakannya kan?" tanya Kurama kepada biju lainnya, "Kita harus segera kembali ketubuh Naruto, jika lebih lama lagi dia akan mati karena kehabisan Chakra"

"Hey, katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya sakura pada semua biju. Dia panik mendengar kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto sekarat, sebaiknya kalian segera mencari tubuhnya" jawab Kurama singkat.

"Apa kau bi- . . ."

Poofftt

Semua Biju menghilang dalam kepulan asap, membuat perkataan Sakura terhenti. Semua teman Naruto menatap tak percaya akan hal ini.

Braakkk

Tanah tempat pesta itu retak, sebagian berhamburan akibat Sakura yang menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, "Sudah ku duga kan tadi?, selalu saja seperti ini. Kedua orang itu selalu membuat semua orang terkejut dengan hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun"

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain tidak ada yang berani menjawab, mereka tidak menyalahkan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Apa lagi yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto untuk konoha dan untuk semua orang? Aku tidak ingin dia mati sendirian, padahal baru sebentar dia merasakan kebahagiaan dari seluruh masa hidupnya yang selalu dihabiskannya dalam beban berat dan penderitaan" lanjut sakura lagi sambil menangis.

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis tempramental itu. Sasuke sendiripun tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini, sahabatnya itu selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa pernah memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

' _Apa di Dobe itu tidak pernah berpikir? Jika dia selalu sendirian yang menanggung beban berat dan tersakiti, bukannya membuat orang lain senang. Justru hal itu akan membuat orang yang dekat dengannya ikut merasakan sakitnya juga_ '

"Sudahlah Sakura, sahabat kita si idiot itu memang selalu seperti ini kan? Kau tunggu dirumah sakit, aku akan segera membawanya kesana"

Setelahnya sasuke pergi mencari keberadaan Naruto untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

.

.

.

Banyak orang berkumpul didepan sebuah pintu ruang unit gawat darurat rumah sakit Konoha. Hokage keenam Hatake Kakashi serta Kazekage kelima Sabaku no Gaara, dan seluruh teman-teman Naruto, serta Hinata yang duduk dengan menunduk kepala dikursi yang menghadap ke pintu ruangan itu. Hinata masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya. Tidak tertinggal pula Hiashi beserta beberapa anggota keluarga Hyuga lainnya.

Kriiieet . . . .

Pintu ruangan terbuka pelan, dari balik pintu keluarlah Tsunade dan Sakura. Mereka baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan memberikan perawatan sebaik mungkin untuknya. Semua orang memandang penasaran akan keadaan Naruto pada dua perempuan yang baru saja keluar.

"Semua tanda vital Naruto menurun. Detak jantung, tekanan darah, pernafasan semuanya melemah bahkan hampir hilang, seperti akan mati. Namun berita baiknya dalam kondisi seperti itu, Naruto masih bisa mempertahankan hidupnya. Mungkin ini berkah karena daya tahan serta energi kehidupan melimpah darah Uzumaki. Selain itu para Biju pun juga terus menerus berusaha menopang kehidupan Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya" kata Tsunade.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas menanti hasil pemeriksaan Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Mereka semua tentu sangat senang karena teman mereka yang paling berharga masih hidup.

"Walaupun begitu, Naruto koma dan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan akan sadar" sambung Sakura menambahkan informasi tentang kondisi Naruto.

Hasil ini saja sudah cukup, walau Naruto sekarat tapi setidaknya dia masih hidup, pikir semua orang disana. Tapi mereka masih menyesalkan kenapa harus Naruto lagi yang menanggung beban berat lagi untuk mereka.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah mendengar kondisi Naruto hingga Sakura berjalan lalu duduk disamping Hinata yang masih menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis dalam diam. Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada Hinata, ingin tahu akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena yang terakhir kali bersama Naruto sebelum kejadian ini adalah hanya Hinata seorang diri.

Menyadari semua tatapan temannya tertuju pada dirinya, Hinata berusaha mengendalikan emosi dalam hatinya. Setelah menguatkan diri, dia mendongak lalu menatap kepada semua teman-teman yang memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ini, , , karena kesalahanku" kata Hinata singkat sehingga membuat mereka tambah bingung.

"Awalnya aku berniat mengirim Naruto-kun ke universe lain. Sebuah sistem kehidupan yang terpisah baik ruang dan waktu dengan dunia yang kita tinggali. Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku berada dibulan, tanpa sengaja disana aku menemukan sebuah relief yang melukiskan sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahui seorang pun. Dengan menggunakan byakugan aku dapat menerjemahkan gambar-gambar relief itu, hasilnya ialah bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya satu. Ada banyak sekali universe dengan sistem kehidupannya masing-masing. Menggunakan sebuah artefak yang ku temukan tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sebuah artefak peninggalan Hamura Ootsutsuki yang terlupakan, aku dapat mengirimkan seseorang ke universe lainnya. Sebuah arfetak berbentuk kubus yang disebut _cube_ dengan rangkaian puzle didalamnya. Berharap disana tidak terjadi kiamat sehingga Naruto-kun dapat melanjutkan hidupnya disana dan memperoleh kebahagiaannya sendiri" kata Hinata. Lalu dia menengadahkan telapak tangan didepan sehingga muncullah _cube_ dengan 7x7 petak piece disetiap sisinya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara atau memotong cerita yang diutarakan Hinata. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Selain itu mereka juga memandang takjub dengan benda yang sekarang bergerak melayang berputar-putar di atas telapak tangan Hinata. Sasuke sempat menggunakan sharingan bahkan rinnegan miliknya untuk mengamati _cube_ itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin seperti yang Hinata katakan, benda tersebut adalah peninggalah Hamura dan hanya orang yang memiliki chakra Hamura serta byakugan lah yang dapat menggunakannya. Sehingga hanya Hinata seorang yang memenuhi kriteria di Konoha yang mampu menggunakan _cube_ itu.

"Ketika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto-kun, dia bersikeras menolak apa yang kulakukan. Aku sadar kalau aku egois, tapi aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun tetap hidup. Saat aku hampir selesai menyusun puzle di _cube_ itu dan menentukan koordinat universe tujuan kemana Naruto-kun akan kukirim, dia melakukan hal yang tidak ku duga. Ini salahku, karena membiarkan Naruto-kun menggunakan segenap kekuatannya. Dia mengubah susunan puzzle _cube_ itu sehingga terjadilah keadaan yang sekarang ini. Naruto-kun sekarat karena menggunakan semua chakranya, dan aku belum tau bagaimana nasib Konoha nantinya. Kita dan Konohagakure yang tersisa sedang berada dalam perjalanan antar universe yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Kuharap tempat yang kita tuju nantinya juga mendukung kehidupan kita sehingga pengorbanan Naruto-kun tidak sia-sia"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Mereka semua sadar, Naruto tidak segan sedikitpun berkorban dirinya sendiri untuk mereka. Tidak hanya sekali, sudah terhitung beberapa kali Naruto hampir mati hanya untuk melindungi mereka. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat disalahkan akan kejadian ini.

.

.

.

 **-14 hari setelah perjalan antar Universe, Pulau Melayang Konohagakure-**

Semua penduduk Konoha yang tersisa sudah diberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentang berakhirnya dunia shinobi, mereka yang lagi-lagi diselamatkan oleh Naruto dan perjalanan menuju dunia baru serta harapan besar untuk melanjutkan hidup disana nanti. Keadaan desa Konoha lebih sepi daripada biasanya, tidak ada aktifitas yang dapat dilakukan. Berdagang, bertani atau pekerjaan apapun sudah tidak ada lagi karena hanya desa Konoha yang mereka tinggali yang tersisa. Bertahan hidup dengan sisa makanan dan logistik yang semakin menipis. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang yaitu mereka yang masih memiliki kegiatan sendiri.

Seperti Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi yang terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka baru saja diberitahu Tsunade yang berada dirumah sakit bahwa Naruto sudah sadar. Sekarang 6 orang tengah berkumpul diruang perawatan rumah sakit, satu diantaranya masih terbaring lemah diranjang yaitu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan 3 pasang goresan imut dipipinya.

"Kau bodoh" teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang baru sadar bahkan sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan untuk mengeluarkan jitakan mautnya. Segera saja Sasuke menenangkan gadis tempramental itu karena Naruto baru saja sadar dan kondisinya belum pulih. "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?" tanya Sakura yang kini tangannya sedang dipegani Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus" jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah menatap sahabat perempuan yang bersurai pink itu. "Kalian semua sudah mengenalku kan? dan kupikir istriku yang manis ini pasti sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada kalian" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap rambut istrinya yang masih setia menundukkan kepala. Hinata duduk disaping kiri ranjangnya. Mungkin Hinata masih merasa bersalah dan menyesalkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Naruto bangun lalu duduk diranjangnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu Naruto, kau baru saja bangun dan belum pulih"

"Jangan khawatir baa-chan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula punggungku pegal kalau berbaring terus" Naruto lalu menatap Hinata, memegang dagunya agar dapat menatap wajah istrinya itu. "Sudahlah, jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau bangga, karena berkat dirimu, Konohagakure, keluarga dan teman-teman kita masih selamat walaupun harus kehilangan beberapa teman kita yang berada diluar Konoha"

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Ini semua karena mu, kau selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkanku serta Konoha" sanggah Hinata dengan wajah sendunya.

"Baiklah, ini semua berkat kita berdua" mengusap pipi Hinata yang berurai air mata, "Karenamu juga yang membawa _cube_ itu dari bulan, kita masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang. Aku akan berusaha agar kita mendapatkan hidup yang damai disana nantinya" sambungnya tersenyum menatap Hinata, menghilangkan kegundahan dihati istrinya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia bingun menyadari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto karena terkesan ambigu.

Tiba-tiba, terjadi sebuah goncangan disertai suara gemuruh yang membuat Sasuke dan lainnya yang sedang berdiri sedikit oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh mereka sejenak. Naruto pun bahkan harus berpegangan pada besi ranjang yang dia gunakan agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

"Apa lagi yang sekarang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin ini hanya guncangan biasa. Mungkin kita sebentar lagi akan sampai didunia yang baru" jawab Hinata menenangkan kebingungan semua orang.

Hinata mengeluarkan _cube_ ditelapak tangannya. Mengaktifkan byakugannya, Hinata mengamati pola-pola aksara yang terbentuk dari pergerakan piece _cube_ itu. "Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuan baru kita karena ketika terjadi kecelakaan dua minggu lalu, koordinatnya berubah secara acak. Tapi yang pasti, kita beberapa menit lagi akan sampai. _Cube_ ini memberikan informasi waktu hitung mundur perjalanan kita"

"Itu berita yang sangat bagus Hinata" seru Sakura senang.

"Tapi dengan koordinat acak seperti ini, kita bisa muncul dimana saja, ditempat berbahaya atau tempat yang tidak menyokong ekosistem kehidupan kita. Kesempatan kita hanya satu kali ini saja, aku tidak bisa memindahkan semua orang dan Naruto-kun juga belum pulih"

"Berharap saja tempat kita tiba nantinya bukan dipermukaan matahari"

"Jangan bercanda, Kakashi sensei" sungut Sakura kesal karena perkataan gurunya itu.

"Hahhahaaa . . . " Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan Sakura, "Begini-begini keberuntunganku lebih baik dari Tsunade-baachan"

twich, twich

Tsunade si legenda judi tidak pernah menang benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan Naruto, kalau saja Naruto sehat tentu dia sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

"Kau sangat salah membandingkan keberuntunganmu dengan Tsunade-hime, Naruto. Itu seperti kau membandingkan dirimu dengan orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa"

Pletakkkk. . .

Ouch, bakiak milik Tsunade melayang kedahi Kakashi. Biarpun menjabat hokage keenam, itu tidak akan menghalangi Tsunade untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Hahahaaa, Kakashi sensei walaupun sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage, tapi masih takut dengan nenek tua ini" Naruto memegang perutnya karena sakit akibat tertawa.

"Diam Bocah, kau mau ku timpuk juga?" teriak Tsunade menahan marah.

"Ampuni hamba, Tsunade-sama" kata Naruto seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk kepada Tsunade. Naruto memohon dengan sangat, dia sudah sering terkena amukan nenek ini, dan untuk sekarang Naruto tidak ingin merasakannya dahulu mengingat tubuhnya belum sehat.

"Hn, untung saja kau sedang sakit. Jika tidak, sudah pasti kau ku lempar jauh-jauh" dengus Tsunade.

"Emm, kita akan sampai beberapa detik lagi" kata Hinata menginterupsi candaan mereka.

"Yosh, kita semua harus optimis, ttebayou" kata Naruto menyemangati, lima orang lainnya tersenyum karena melihat Naruto yang kembali semangat menandakan bahwa bocah hiperkatif itu sudah tidak apa-apa lagi.

Cahaya menyilaukan kembali muncul, sama seperti akan berangkat menempuh perjalanan antar universe. Seluruh pulau melayang Konohagakure tertutupi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga semua orang harus menutup matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Orang-orang telah mulai membuka matanya kembali. Mereka semua serasa sedang melayang tanpa terikat gravitasi di dunia yang baru, hal yang cukup aneh memang.

Kembali kesebuah ruangan dirumah sakit dimana enam orang tadi masih berkumpul.

"Eh, kenapa ini? tubuhku menjadi ringan dan serasa melayang?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Kita bukannya melayang, tapi Konoha yang sedang jatuh. Kita pasti muncul diatas langit" jawab sasuke.

Wushhhh

Naruto langsung menggunakan senjutsu-rikudou mode miliknya. Dengan mode ini dia bisa terbang. Naruto duduk bersila melayang seperti posisi seorang pertapa. Sembilan godoudama dibelakang punggungnya bergerak cepat keluar ruangan menuju 9 penjuru. Setelah itu godoudama tersebut masuk kedalam tanah Konoha, dan menahan jatuhnya Konoha.

Gerakan jatuhnya Konoha terhenti, semua orang sudah memdapatkan gravitasi lagi dan bisa berpijak. Hasil pekerjaan Naruto membuat Konoha benar-benar seperti pulau melayang yang berada dilangit. Konoha tepat melayang diketinggian 2500 meter diatas permukaan laut dekat sebuah pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari sebuah Kota.

"Haaah, hah haah" nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal karena menggunakan kekuatannya barusan. Sakura segera memberikan perawatan pertama dan memberikan pil penambah stamina.

DEG.

Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak, ada banyak bahaya yang mengancam. Dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode, Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk hidup, niat, serta hawa jahat yang ada sekitarnya dalam radius yang sangat jauh, hingga lebih dari 100 kilometer.

Masih dalam posisi bertapa, malayang didalam ruangan. Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya, sehingga keluar sedikit darah dan dengan itu langsung membuat fuin, sebuah segel dengan aksara yang terlihat rumit kemudian dilanjutkan lagi dengan serangkaian segel tangan

 **Senpou Jikukan Kekkai : Hogo Nisshoku.**

Fuinjutsu ini menghasilkan kekkai berwarna gelap transparan yang muncul dari aksara fuin itu, terus membesar sehingga melingkupi seluruh pulau melayang Konoha.

"Uhhuuk, uhuk" Naruto batuk hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya karena menggunakan jutsu yang kedua. Dia benar-benar banyak kehilangan chakra lagi ketika tubuhnya masih dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah.

"Naruto-kun. . ." kata Hinata panik melihat suaminya sekarat lagi.

"Naruto/Dobe" teriak teman setim Naruto. Sakura yang masih didekat Naruto langsung memberikan perawatan intensif, Tsunade pun ikut membantu meberikan perawatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya keberuntunganku memang tidak jauh lebih baik dari Baa-chan. Tempat yang kita datangi, berbahaya" setelah itu, Naruto pun pingsan lagi.

Lima orang lainnya sontak terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :**

Sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya akan selalu update dengan 2k sampai 4k word setiap chapternya. saya disini membuat kota Kouh berada tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai ya, gpp kan karena aku ga tau juga kouh itu bagaimana lokasinya dipeta. Hmmm,, . . Saya kasih bocoran dikit deh, biar bikin penasaran. Tujuan Naruto didunia baru tidak akan seperti kebanyakan fic, yang bertujuan untuk mendamaikan dunia, atau membalas dendam atau sejenisnya. Naruto memiliki misinya sendiri dan bukan perintah dari kami-sama atau siapapun serta itu tidak akan ada hubungan apapun dengan kejadian didunia yang baru, baik itu perang, pertikaian atau sebagainya.

Sudah mengerti tentang konsep latar tempat cerita ini kan? Yup, konsep multiuniverse yang sering muncul dibeberapa film yang menjadi dasar untuk setting dunia ini. Baik shinobi universe, DxD universe atau lainnya sudah ada sejak awal walau tidak pernah berhubungan dan benda yang bernama _cube_ itulah satu-satunya penghubung antar universe itu. Maka dari itulah, dari awal saya mencantumkan AU sebagai setting fic ini, bukan canon dunia shinobi ataupun dunia DxD. Segitu aja dulu, perlahan tapi pasti, sedikit demi sedikit semuanya akan mulai terungkap.

Saatnya mengulas cerita dan review. Tuh, udah lanjut lagi bagi yang nanya kelanjutannya. Lalu sudah tau kan, Konoha jatuh dimana? Jatuh dari atas langit, untung saja Naruto bisa membuat Konoha melayang seperti kota metropolis di film Astroboy. Jika saja Konoha muncul dipermukaan matahari seperti kata Kakashi, ya langsung tamat deh fic ini.

Lalu, saya membuat seluruh konoha berpindah. Artinya tidak hanya naruto yang berpetualang, tetapi bersama seluruh teman-temannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan fanfic, dimana Naruto berpetualang sendiri meninggalkan teman-temannya di Konoha. Kenapa saya buat seperti itu? Seperti ini.

Naruto yang sejek kecil selalu dibenci dan dikucilkan, perlu perjuangan yang sangat berat untuk membuat ikatan pertemanan dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi pengakuan dari warga Konoha dan kita semua tahu itu. Apalagi mempertahankan ikatan persahabatan yang erat dengan Sasuke, disitulah perjuangan terbesar Naruto bahkan harus merelakan satu tangannya agar ikatan dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu tidak putus. Disinilah inti cerita utama manga Naruto, begitupun dalam hal romancenya. Saya mempertahankan hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan hingga dicerita ini ketika mereka berpindah dimensi, karena saya tidak mungkin bisa membuat cerita yang membangun sebuah hubungan persahabatan sehebat hubungan mereka. Begitupula dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Kan tidak seru kalau Naruto berpetualang sendirian atau Naruto mendapat sahabat baru tapi tidak seerat ikatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke?

Terus hubungannya dengan Hinata bukanlah hal sederhana, dimulai sejak kecil ketika menyelamatkan Hinata dari pembulian dan janji Naruto pada Neji untuk mengubah Klan Hyuga. Lalu penantian Hinata akan balasan perasaannya dari Naruto, pengakuannya saat antara hidup dan mati didepan Pein dan akhir kisah cinta dibulan. Sungguh sebuah cerita yang panjang.

Selain itu persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sakura juga bukan ikatan yang sembarangan. Semua tahu dan tidak ada yang menyangkal bahkan saya pun begitu, kalau cinta pertama dan cinta monyet Naruto ialah Sakura. Tapi coba ingat Hint ketika Naruto berbicara pada Sai sebelum penyerangan Pein. Hint ini diceritakan Sai pada Sakura ketika di tenda perawatan. Sai menceritakan bahwa Naruto pernah berkata " _Aku akan melakukan hal terbaik untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain saat dia memilihku suatu hari nanti._ _Namun bagiku, asal Sakura bahagia, itu sudah lebih cukup_ ". Aku memaknai kata terakhir Naruto seperti ini yakni itu adalah pertama kali selama hidupnya Naruto menyerah dan pasrah pada takdir. Kita semua tahu kalau Naruto itu bukan orang yang pantang menyerah dan selalu membuat jalan takdirnya sendiri.

Kesimpulannya, itu semua adalah pendapat saya tentang betapa erat ikatan antara Naruto dengan teman-teman dan Konoha. Sekarang pertanyaan saya, ada yang tega memutuskan ikatan itu dan membuat Naruto berpisah dengan teman-temannya? Kalau pendapat anda sekalian bagaimana? Namun begitu, saya juga tidak mempermasalahkan apalagi sampai menyalahkan fic karya author lain dimana Naruto berpetualang sendiri. Kan terserah kita masing-masing mau berpendapat bagaimana, iya ngga?

Selanjutnya, penggambaran pakai angka yang pasti itu ku maksudkan karena menurutku hasilnya akan terasa lebih real. Untuk satuan pengukuran lain, seperti kaki, inci atau apalah itu, tidak saya gunakan agar mempermudah pembaca. Reader yang membaca fic ini orang Indonesia dan di Indonesia satuan meter yang sangat umum digunakan.

Kalau Toneri, aku ga tau deh. Anggap aja gini, di akhir movie the last kan dia mengatakan tidak akan berurusan dengan bumi lagi sehingga dia tidak hadir di resepsi. Saat dia bersantai menikmati kopi sendirian dikastilnya dibulan, tiba-tiba bulan ditabrak hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Nah, udah bisa bayangkan kan bagaimana nasib Toneri jika seperti itu?. Dan untuk penjelasan kekuatan Naruto di fic ini akan dijelaskan di chap depan aja, sabar sedikit ya.

Lalu, kenapa meteor besarnya tidak dihancurkan saja oleh Naruto padahalkan dia bisa? sebenarnya tidak hanya Naruto loh, Kumogakure juga punya meriam chakra yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan bulan. Tapi, yang namanya kiamat seperti yang saya katakan di author note chap sebelumnya, tidak ada pelindung atau usaha apapun yang bisa menghentikannya. Kalaupun meteor itu dihancurkan, semuanya akan tetap sama, tidak berubah sama sekali. Kenapa? pertanyaannya siapa yang bisa bertahan dari supernova karena matahari yang meledak? Saya yakin, Rikuduo Sennin atau bahkan Kaguya si Alien pun akan mati seketika. Coba saja anda cari artikel tentang supernova, dari situ anda akan tahu betapa mengerikannya sebuah supernova. Untuk Sasuke, mengetahui ukuran meteor itu hal mudah buatnya karena dia memiliki mata terhebat di Shinobi Universe.

Semua pair yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah pair canon, sesuai cerita asli baik dari shinobi universe maupun DxD universe. Dan kuharap jangan ada yang protes karena saya cuma ingin menghargai keputusan yang dibuat sang mangakanya. Terima kasih.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _"Naruto-kun. . ." kata Hinata panik melihat suaminya sekarat lagi._

 _"Naruto/Dobe" teriak temannya yang lain. Sakura yang masih didekat Naruto langsung memberikan perawatan intensif, Tsunade pun ikut membantu meberikan perawatan._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi._

 _"Sepertinya keberuntunganku tidak jauh lebih baik dari Baa-chan. Tempat yang kita datangi, berbahaya" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun pingsan lagi._

 _Lima orang lainnya sontak terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 4. Menuju Masa Depan Cerah.**

 **-Surga-**

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, beriris mata hijau layaknya permata emerald dengan 6 pasang sayap berwarna emas serta sebuah cincin halo diatas kepalanya, sedang menikmati waktu bersantai disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Dia lah Archangel, sang pemimpin para malaikat di surga.

"Ini teh untuk mu Michael-nii, silahkan" kata seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah saudara dari pemimpin malaikat itu lalu menyodorkan segelas teh yang masih hangat.

Seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagat wanita tercantik disurga. Dia juga berambut pirang dan memiliki 6 pasang sayap berwarna putih. Gabriel, malaikat wanita yang menduduki pangkat Seraph di surga.

"Terima kasih, Gabriel" Michael mengambil cangkir itu. Ketika bibir cangkir itu sudah hampir mencapai bibirnya, Michael menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa Michael-nii?" tanya Gabriel.

"Kau merasakan yang barusan kan?" balas tanya oleh Michael.

Mengangguk, lalu berkata "Iya, tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah besar. Kita bisa meminta petinggi malaikat lain untuk menyelidikinya"

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu Gabriel"

 **-Grigori-**

Sebuah ruangan yang tampak remang, dengan berbagai peralatan elektronik serta banyak monitor. Salah satu ruang laboratorium di Grigori, di sudut ruangan duduk seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut aneh berwarna hitam yang ujungnya pirang.

"Eh, apa itu?" Azazel, pria tadi mendekat lalu menatap salah satu monitor yang menampilkan sebuah grafik.

"Pintu dimensi terbuka, tapi dari jenis sinyalnya ini bukan dari ulah naga penjaga dimensi. Aku juga merasakan pancaran energi aneh yang cukup besar barusan. Ini hal baru, aku harus secepatnya menyelidiki ini sebelum keduluan fraksi lain" kata pria itu lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

 **-Underworld-**

"Falbi-tan, ayo temani aku sebentar bermain catur. Aku malas pulang sekarang" pinta manja seorang gadis dewasa namun bertubuh loli dengan pakaian cosplay ala penyihir, sebutlah namanya Serafall.

"Minta sama Ajuka saja sana, aku masih ada urusan" jawab salah seorang pria disana.

"muuuuuw" mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Falbi-tan jahaat" lalu mengengok kearah pria lain bernama Ajuka.

"Apaa?" sahut Ajuka

DEG

"Ini, , , , , kalian juga merasakannya kan?" tanya Sirzech, salah satu dari empat orang tadi, yang ternyata mereka semua adalah empat pemimpin para iblis, Yondai Maou era baru.

Anggukan serius dari ketiga orang lain disana didapat oleh Sirzech sebagai jawaban iya.

"Aku merasakan sumber kekuatan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan" kata Falbium.

"Ya, dan kekuatannya cukup besar. Mungkin setara dengan kita" sambung Ajuka

"Memang ada satu sumber kekuatan yang cukup besar, tapi aku merasa yang muncul tadi sepertinya tidak sendirian" kata Serafall menambahkan.

"Kita harus menyelidiki ini, siapa tahu nanti kekuatan ini juga akan terlibat dalam pertikaian antar fraksi. Karena aku yakin mereka cukup tangguh" kata Sirzech tegas, "Jadi tambahkan hal ini kedalam hasil agenda rapat kita hari ini"

"Baik," jawab yang lainnya.

Setelah itu mereka berempat membubarkan diri, tiga orang telah pulang dengan sihir teleport masing-masing, menyisakan Sirzech diruang rapat Kastil Gremory.

' _Ada baiknya aku memberi tahu Rias, karena sumber kekuatan yang muncul tidak terlalu jauh dari kota Kuoh_ ' pikir Sirzech mencemaskan adiknya.

 **-Kastil markas Chaos Brigade-**

"Hahahaa, dengan begini aku bisa menjajal kemampuan bertarungku lagi" kata seorang pria berambut putih dengan arogan, dialah sang pemegang sacred gear Divine Dividing, Hakuryokuu, host dari Albion sang Kaisar Naga Putih.

"Vali, kau dan tim mu cukup menyelidiki saja. Jangan mengajak mereka bertarung!" perintah seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang, pemimpin kelompok Chaos Brigade, sosok yang merupakan perwujudan dari sang Tak Terbatas, Dewi Naga, Ophis.

"Ck, aku sudah lama tidak bertarung serius. Rivalku sekiryutei sekarang masih lemah. Aku yakin kekuatan yang kita rasakan barusan berasal dari orang yang mampu memuaskan nafsu bertarungku."

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak!. Dengar Vali, dan kalian juga Kuroka, Arthur, Biku. Kalian cukup menyelidiki mereka saja. Kemunculan mereka sangat aneh, berbeda sekali dengan caraku membuka portal dimensi. Mereka jelas bukan berasal dari dunia yang kita tempati sekarang" kata Ophis.

"Begitu ya. Hm, baiklah." kata Arthur mencoba bijak menanggapi perintah pemimpinnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian semua bubar" dengan perintah ini, semua anak buah Ophis sudah meninggalkan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi

"haaaaah" menghela nafas sejenak, Ophis termenung memikirkan hal barusan.

' _Sumber kekuatan aneh yang barusan kurasakan tadi hanya sebentar lalu menghilang lagi. Pasti itu berasal dari makhluk yang belum pernah ada didunia ini. Memang kalau ku bandingkan, kekuatan tadi itu masih belum sebanding dengan kekuatan yang ku miliki. Tapi kemunculannya sangat aneh, muncul dari suatu portal aneh lalu hilang lagi dalam hitungan detik seolah ditelan dimensi lain. Aku sudah memeriksa celah dimensi dan tempat lainnya tapi tidak ada jejak sedikitpun. Rivalku Great Red juga pasti sudah menyadarinya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, mungkin hal ini bisa berbahaya nanti dan aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayakan hal ini pada anak buahku saja. Pasti akan sulit melacaknya, lebih baik aku sendiri yang menyelidikinya_ '

.

.

.

 **-5 jam kemudian, Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah sadar" kata Hinata senang melihat Naruto kembali membuka matanya setelah pingsan karena menggunakan kekuatannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Naruto, untuk apa kau memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatanmu seperti tadi?" kata Sakura yang masih panik karena Naruto pingsan lagi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Dobe." tambah Sasuke dengan nada sengit.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi Naruto, apalagi kau masih belum pulih" sambung Kakashi juga.

Lima orang masih setia menunggu Naruto sadar dikamar perawatannya. Setelah dia berbuat hal tak terduga lagi yang membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, dan Kakasih pusing dibuatnya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus khawatir kembali karena keadaan Naruto yang memburuk.

"Hey hey, satu satu dong kalau bertanya" sungut Naruto, "Untung saja para Biju didalam tubuhku cepat mengumpulkan chakra lagi, sehingga aku bisa sadar sekarang"

"Sepertinya kau merasakan sesuatu saat kita baru tiba didunia ini tadi. Jadi beritahu kami" tanya Tsunade tegas.

"Aku yakin kita sekarang sedang berada di dimensi seperti Kamui? Jadi untuk apa kau melakukan ini Dobe?"

"Haaaah" menghela nafas berat setelah mengambil posisi duduk diranjang. Wajah Naruto cemberut, lalu beralih menatap Hinata yang kentara sekali ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas diwajahnya, "Hinata, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"Iya, aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata.

Naruto dalam posisi duduk diranjang menatap teman dan gurunya yang masih memasang wajah penasaran, ' _Apa mereka berempat tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku sama sekali ya? mereka lebih penasaran dengan kejadian tadi._ ' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan" kata Naruto yang akhirnya menyerah dengan tatapan mereka.

"Ketika kita tiba didunia ini tadi, aku juga terkejut ketika tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa melayang. Tapi karena mendengar dari si Teme kalau kita sedang jatuh dari langit, aku langsung berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu. Dengan godoudama permanen yang ku buat khusus tadi, aku mengarahkan sembilan godoudama itu ke beberapa titik berat pulau ini. Memasukkannya kedalam tanah dan merubah bentuknya agar bisa menahan Konoha yang sedang jatuh. Lalu godoudama permanen itu juga mempertahankan posisi Konoha tetap melayang seperti pulau terbang dengan ketinggian tertentu diatas permukaan planet ini" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Wow, kau hebat juga Naruto" puji Sakura

"Hehehee" balas Naruto cengegesan.

"Hn, tumben kau pintar Dobe"

"Aku tidak akan selamanya jadi orang bodoh, makanya berhenti memanggilku dobe, dasar Teme" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Ck, masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang kenapa kau membuat kekkai seperti ini?, bukan hanya mencegah sesuatu masuk ke Konoha, tetapi membuat kita yang didalam tidak bisa keluar" kata Sasuke.

"Begini. Kalian tahu kan, ketika dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode aku dapat merasakan keberadaan dan kekuatan makhluk hidup lain, niat dan hawa jahat. Setelah aku berhasil menahan Konoha, aku merasakan niat jahat yang sangat kuat tersebar diberbagai penjuru tempat yang baru kita datangi ini. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Kaguya"

"Eh, sekuat Kaguya? Jangan bercanda" Sakura shock, karena dia sendiri pernah ikut melawan Kaguya dan tahu betapa mengerikannya kekuatan Kaguya itu. Yang lainnya juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Dan sekarang didunia baru juga ada orang sekuat itu, bahkan tidak hanya satu. Ini mimpi buruk pikir mereka semua.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan kita dalam bahaya seperti itu? Jadi aku menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk membuat kekkai yang melindungi sekaligus menyembunyikan keberadaan Konoha dari di dunia yang baru ini. Degan kekkai ini, Konoha akan aman terlindungi dalam sebuah dimensi yang mirip dengan Kamui. Konoha tidak akan bisa dilihat dan dirasakan dari luar. Apapun yang melewati Konoha hanya akan berlalu begitu saja. Hanya cahaya, udara dan gravitasi yang tidak terhalang oleh kekkai ini. Aku melakukannya karena ada kemungkinan orang-orang didunia ini ada yang menyadari kedatangan kita."

"Darimana kau bisa menggunakan kekkai seperti itu Naruto?, setahuku kau tidak pernah membuat kekkai. Kau itu tahunya hanya bertarung saja" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari gulungan peninggalan ayahku yang ternyata disimpan dengan baik oleh Hiruzen-jijii. Aku menemukannya saat membantu Konohamaru mebongkar benda-benda peninggalan Hiruzen-jijii"

"Hohooo bocah, ternyata otakmu sudah ada peningkatan yaa" kata Tsunade mengejek.

"Ya iya lah. Aku juga sudah memindahkan Konoha sekitar 60 km dari lokasi kita jatuh tadi. Mungkin kita akan ketahuan jika masih berada ditempat kita jatuh. Aku merasakan penduduk dunia ini didominasi oleh manusia sama seperti kita, dan sekarang Konoha berada di atas bukit dekat dengan salah satu kota didunia ini. Jadi, kita bisa mudah mendapatkan sesuatu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita disini. hehee" kata Naruto dengan bangga akan hasil pemikirannya.

"Bagaimana bisa memenuhi kebutuhan warga Konoha kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini karena kekkai anehmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau sekarang jadi seperti orang bodoh, Teme? Kau kan bisa gunakan kekuatan matamu untuk membuat portal sebagai jalan keluar masuk Konoha. Letakkan saja portalmu di kota para manusia yang ada dibawah sana, kan beres. Aku tidak mau membuka dan menutup kekkai ini, membuat kekkai ini membuang banyak sekali chakraku, bahkan aku harus menggunakan senjutsu agar kekkai ini bisa terbentuk" kata Naruto agak kesal dengan Sasuke.

Orang lain yang berada disana hanya bisa terkikik geli. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka, Sasuke yang terkenal jenius dimarahi bahkan dikatakan bodoh oleh orang idoit seperti Naruto.

"Gh, kau membuatku susah Dobe" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa kau sedikit kerepotan. Aku sudah berkorban banyak tau, bahkan tubuhku jadi sekarat seperti ini" jawab Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Hn. . . " keluar sudah kata andalan Uchiha terakhir ini, tanda dia tidak bisa membalas logika Naruto lagi.

Sementara yang lainnya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, dan Sakura merasa sangat lega dan senang. Melihat dua penyelamat mereka ketika perang dahulu bertengkar tidak jelas seperti itu lagi, membuktikan bahwa sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Walaupun dunia asal mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi mereka masih memiliki harapan besar akan masa depan cerah yang telah menanti mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari dirumah sakit, tubuh Naruto sudah pulih total. Berkat daya tahan tubuh keturunan Uzumaki serta keberadaan para biju membuat Naruto bisa pulih dalam waktu singkat.

"Naruto-kun. Kita akan pulang kerumahku di komplek kediaman Klan Hyuga. Tou-sama meminta setidaknya kita tinggal disana dahulu sebelum kita memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri" kata Hinata pada Suaminya.

Kamar rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat sudah rapi, mereka berdua siap untuk pulang.

"Aku setuju saja" kata Naruto, lalu menatap serius kearah Hinata yang sudah siap pulang. Sesaat kemudian Naruto bicara lagi, "Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Kau sekarang adalah istriku, jadi kau berhak tau semua tentangku"

"Eh?" Hinata jadi bingung, tapi dengan segera mengangguk. Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius, berarti memang ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin Naruto bicarakan.

"Saat aku berusaha menggagalkan rencanamu mengirimku sendirian ke tempat lain, ketika muncul cahaya menyilaukan aku sekilas melihat penampakan mengerikan saat itu. Aku tidak tau itu apa, tapi aku yakin penampakan itu berasal dari _cube_ yang kita gunakan untuk memindahkan Konoha"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Sesuatu seperti kegelapan yang . . . ., Aaakh, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" Naruto memegang kepalanya seperti orang pusing, "Lebih baik kau gunakan _cube_ itu sekarang, kita masuk ketempat pertama kali kita menggunakan _cube_. Mungkin disana ada petunjuk" kata Naruto menyarankan.

"Baiklah" Hinata lalu mengeluarkan _cube_ ditelapak tangannya dan Naruto segera menangkupkan telapak tangannya juga kearah _cube_ itu, membuat mereka tertarik kedalam ruang dimensi khusus tempat _Cube_ besar yang sebenarnya berada.

"Sekarang bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di dimensi itu.

"Eheheee, aku juga tidak tau Hinata" jawab Naruto cengegesan. Menunjukkan sisi bodohnya didepan istri sendiri.

Hinata tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia sudah maklum kalau suaminya memang seperti ini. Mengaktifkan byakugan, lalu menatap _cube_ besar yang melayang didepannya setelah itu mengarahkan tangannya pada _cube_ itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan istrinya. Naruto harus mengakui, Hinata itu cukup pintar dalam banyak hal, tidak seperti dirinya yang diakui orang hanya jenius jika bertarung saja.

"Aku sedang menyusun puzle _cube_ ini seperti terakhir ku lihat saat kecelakaan yang kita alami. Mungkin saja saat kau tidak sengaja mengubah sedikit susunan _cube_ itu, penampakan yang kau maksud muncul"

Hinata terus mencoba banyak kemungkinan sususan puzle sehingga setiap sisi _cube_ terus menerus membuat relief yang berbeda setiap susunannya. Sudah lima menit Hinata mencoba banyak susunan baru, piece _cube_ itu terus bergerak sejak Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatan sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku masih belum menemukan apa-apa Naruto-kun. Masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui dari benda ini. Hanya sedikit kunci susunan puzle yang aku ketahui, mungkin ada ratusan bahkan ribuan susunan lain yang memiliki fungsi masing-masing" jawab Hinata sambil tetap mengutak-atik _cube_.

Tanpa sengaja, susunan piece yang kesekian kali dicoba Hinata menyebabkan _cube_ itu bergetar, kemudian timbul berkas cahaya yang turun kelantai dimensi itu. Lalu berkas cahaya membentuk sebuah hologram tubuh seorang gadis mungil berkacamata dengan rambut pendek bewarna abu-abu yang sedikit keunguan. Gadis itu memakai seragam sailor putih dengan bawahan rok pendek biru dibalut blazer coklat.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Sedangkan Hinata masih bersikap tenang, dia yakin akan mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk tentang kekhawatiran yang tadi dikatakan Naruto dari sosok gadis didepannya sekarang.

"Karena kalian yang mengaktifkan aku, maka aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Perkenalkan aku adalah . . . . . . . "

.

.

.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak memberitahukan apapun pada kami" kata seorang pria berambut silver yang menggunakan masker.

"Aku sama dengan Kakashi, Naruto. Tapi aku akan mencoba percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kau rencanakan. Aku hanya berpesan agar kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik" sambung Tsunade ikut menasehati.

Tujuh orang sedang berada di gerbang Konoha. Naruto mengatakan pada beberapa temannya dia akan berkelana mencari sesuatu. Walau dia tidak mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Hari ini sudah seminggu sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar pulih dan benar-benar fit untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Ada Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang mengantar kepergian Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, Baa-chan. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi masih ada yang belum bisa ku terima Naruto" kata Sakura serius, "Untuk apa juga kau mengajak Hinata dalam perjalananmu yang tidak jelas itu. Aku mengerti kalau dia sekarang sudah menjadi istrimu, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawa dia. Aku khawatir kalian menemui hal berbahaya."

"Jangan salahkan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Aku ikut atas keinginanku sendiri" sahut Hinata cepat, dia berdiri tepat disamping Naruto.

Naruto berangkat dengan pakaian ninja yang biasanya ia gunakan, celana panjang berwarna orange dengan kaos putih yang ditutupi dengan jaket hitam berlengan panjang. Hinata juga menggunakan pakaian misinya yang agak terbuka, tanpa menggunakan jaketnya yang kebesaran. (setelan pakaian ninja Naruto dan Hinata di Movie The Last).

"Aku tidak menyalahkan dia, Hinata. Hanya saja kau selalu menemui hal mengerikan setiap bersamanya, sudah beberapa kali kau hampir mati karena mecoba melindungi dia dengan tubuhmu sendiri" kata Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kali ini aku akan pastikan hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, percayalah padaku. Aku berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh" kata Naruto serius untuk meredakan kekhawatiran sahabat pinkynya itu.

"Baiklah,kalau kau sudah berjanji seperti itu kurasa aku bisa mepercayakan Hinata padamu" jawab Sakura menanggapi janji yang dibuat Naruto.

"Dobe, selama seminggu ini aku sudah keluar dari konoha dan mengamati dunia baru ini. Aku berkeliling dikota yang kau maksud dan mendapatkan informasi penting. Dunia ini kebanyakan dihuni oleh manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang kau khawatirkan. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan warga sipil Konoha" kata Sasuke memberikan informasi yang mungkin nanti akan berguna untuk Naruto.

"Terus, dimana pentingnya hal yang kau katakan itu Teme?" potong Naruto.

"Ck, dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, Dobe" Sasuke kesal karena Naruto yang selalu duluan mengajak berdebat. "Ada hal yang tidak diketahui oleh para manusia itu dikota itu. Selain manusia, juga hidup makhluk supranatural yang memiliki kekuatan yang disebut sihir. Mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan kita yang menggunakan chakra. Ada tiga jenis, mereka menyebutnya sebagai malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Setiap kelompok memiliki pemimpin yang sangat kuat, aku masih belum tahu seperti apa kekuatan pemimpin mereka. Tiga kelompok itu kelihatannya terlibat pertikaian. Ada juga benda pusaka yang disebut sacred gear. Aku masih belum tahu seperti apa benda itu, tapi yang pasti benda itu memberikan kekuatan besar kepada penggunanya"

"Oooow, kita tiba bukan didunia yang damai ya. Haaah" kata Naruto menanggapi informasi yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku juga melihat adanya pergerakan mereka disekitar lokasi kita jatuh kemarin. Tepat seperti yang kau perkirakan, ternyata mereka memang menyadari kedatangan kita didunia ini. Kurasa kekkai yang kau buat bisa menyembunyikan kita dengan baik, tapi aku yakin kita tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya dari mereka. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika hal itu terjadi. Hanya itu informasi yang kuperoleh selama seminggu ini"

"Yosh, selama aku pergi. Aku percayakan perlindungan Konoha padamu Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto, jangan lupa pulang. Aku selalu menunggu kepulanganmu disini, karena sekarang Konoha adalah rumahku" kata pria berambut merah yang tidak memiliki alis. Sunagakure sudah tidak ada lagi, sehingga tidak ada tempat untuknya pulang selain Konoha.

"Tentu saja Gaara. Kami pasti pulang."

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menjauh dari gerbang Konoha. Setelah cukup jauh berjalan dan mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan orang-orang Konoha. Mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Harusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu ikut denganku, Hinata"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian, kau butuh bantuanku agar bisa menggunakan _cube_ itu"

"Iya-iya, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Sesuai petunjuk yang diberikan gadis dari _cube_ itu, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang telah dia berikan koordinatnya padaku"

Hinata mengeluarkan _cube_ berukuran kecil ditelapak tangannya. Kemudian mengutak-atik susunan _cube_ itu.

Sesaat kemudian, "Koordinat tujuan kita sudah ditetapkan, kita berangkat sekarang Naruto-kun" kata Hinata. Naruto lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya sehingga menutupi _cube_.

Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata perlahan pecah terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya kecil dari kaki, terus keatas sehingga tubuh mereka lenyap. Kemudian partikel cahaya itu menghilang dari pandangan. _Cube_ yang berbentuk rubik 7x7 itu telah membawa Naruto dan Hinata dalam perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

.

"Keberadaan mereka berdua benar-benar lenyap sehingga tidak bisa dirasakan lagi. Jejak perjalanan mereka juga tidak ada" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. Orang-orang yang mengantar keberangkatan Naruto masih belum bubar dari gerbang Konoha.

"Naruto selalu saja menanggung beban berat, aku yakin apa yang dilakukannya pasti ada alasan kuat. Bahkan sekarang Hinata ikut-ikutan kelakuan Naruto juga" sahut Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan yang terjadi sekarang. Sejak kiamat didunia Shinobi, pindah dimensi, dan sekarang tiba ditempat yang penuh dengan makhluk supranatural berbahaya. Setelah ini, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan ada kejadian seperti apa lagi yang menimpa mereka.

"Kita harus mempercayakan ini padanya, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Aku yakin Naruto pasti akan menyelesaikan misinya" lanjut Kakashi.

"Yah, memang hanya itu kan yang bisa kita lakukan" sambung Gaara.

"Tidak, ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan" kata Tsunade, "Konoha kekurangan makanan dan logistik, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk itu" tambahnya sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, . . . . aku mengerti tugasku Tsunade-sama, menjadi penjaga portal pintu keluar masuk Konoha." sungut Sasuke. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian kiamat dia semakin banyak bicara dan lebih ekspresif. Walau wajah datarnya masih tidak berubah sama sekali.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat yang lain tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kita bubar. Aku masih ada pekerjaan" kata Kakashi.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :**

Chapter ini adalah akhir dari Prolog. Selanjutnya setelah bagian ini, akan ada banyak scene battle karena akan masuk arc inti. Terus juga, update arc cerita inti mungkin agak lama sedikit karena saya perlu mengumpulkan banyak bahan dan materi untuk isi cerita. Saya hanya tau banyak isi cerita Naruto saja, sedang untuk DxD, saya tidak mengikuti perkembangan cerita dari LN nya. Yah, ini mungkin menjadi kesulitan sekaligus tantangan tersendiri bagi saya.

Dan soal kekuatan, tidak akan ada istilah godlike disini, OK!... Kan ngga etis, orang baru yang numpang lebih hebat dari tuan rumahnya. Yah, kalau boleh dibuat perbandingan, Sakura Hinata serta teman ninja yang lain kekuatannya setara Rias, Sona serta para peeragenya. Sedangkan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke hanya setara maou. Jika Naruto atau Sasuke berhadapan dengan naga sekelas Ophis dan Great Red atau pemegang sacred gear terkuat The True Longinus maka pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua adalah mundur. Tapi bukan mundur tanpa perlawanan. Kekuatan Naruto atau Sasuke masih sama seperti ketika pertarungan mereka di lembah akhir, namun dalam fic ini jutsu mereka akan dibuat lebih kreatif sehingga musuh yang sangat kuat sekalipun akan segan melawan mereka dan merasakan yang namanya keterkejutan.

Untuk sesuatu yang WAH, eemmm kayaknya masih agak lamaan dikit. Kan aku sudah tulis diatas, chap 4 ini adalah bagian akhir dari prolog. Hihihiii.. Terus juga, maaf sebelumnya tapi masalah OOC sudah saya tulis diwarning. Saya manusia biasa yang bisa khilaf dan tidak selalu bisa mempertahankan sifat dan kekuatan original dari Naruto dan temannya sesuai canon. Yang pasti kekuatan Naruto udah mentok dengan akhir manga naruto chap 699, tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi. Namun walau sudah sangat kuat, tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi seseorang untuk tetap belajar. Sepintar-pintarnya manusia, dia masih harus tetap membaca untuk meupdate pengetahuannya. Begitu juga Naruto, dia masih terus belajar karena musuh yang lebih kuat akan selalu datang menghampirinya. Hasil belajarnya ialah jutsu baru yang bermanfaat salah satu contohnya ya kekkai itu. Nanti mungkin akan keluar lebih banyak hasil belajar Naruto.

Kalau ditanya apa Naruto dkk akan berurusan dengan makhluk supranatul, ya jelas lah. Naruto dkk hanya sedikit ikut telibat saja karena seperti kataku sebelumnya bahwa Naruto memiliki urusan sendiri. Dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengurusi masalah-masalah di DxD universe itu saja dulu yang dapat saya bocorkan.

Saya sebenarnya baru baca Novelisasi Boruto The Movie setelah mempublish chapter 3. Ketika saya bilang kaguya itu alien, saya hanya bilang sesuai pendapat saya mengingat di manga Rikuduo Sennin sebagai anaknya pernah bilang kalau Kaguya itu datang dari negri yang jauh, dan karena Kaguya itu punya tanduk terus dia punya 3 mata beda jauh dengan manusia normal sebab itulah saya menyebut dia alien. Dan ternyata di novelisasi Boruto the Movie memang Mbah Kishi membuat cerita bahwa Klan Ootsutsuki itu alien tulen.

Jadi begini, untuk masalah klan Ootsutsuki seperti apa, saya tidak masukkan dalam cerita ini mengingat setting fic yang aku buat berawal dari judgement day bertepatan dengan wedding day Naruto dan Hinata. Jauh sebelum cerita Boruto ada. Tapi walaupun begitu, terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Saya akan coba cari data mengenai klan Ootsutsuki karena mungkin akan saya gunakan pada chapter jauh didepan, saya sudah membuat suatu rencana.

Lalu masalah dimensi, ini kita jadikan debat aja ya. Debat dalam damai, hehee. Begini kalau opiniku, Kaguya atau Rikuduo Sennin akan tetap mati jika ada supernova sebab dia juga makhluk hidup yang butuh tempat tinggal yang menopang ekosistem. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal diruang angkasa kosong setelah dilibas habis supernova. Coba ingat bagaimana dimensi buatan Kaguya, isinya tempat-tempat ekstrim seperti perut bumi yang penuh dengan magma, lalu gunung-gunung es yang luar biasa dingin, kemudian ada lautan asam, juga ada padang gersang dengan gravitasi super kuat. Memang dimensi seperti itu bisa menopang kehidupan sebuah ekosistem seperti dibumi? yang pasti tidak. walaupun bisa hidup, tapi tidak selamanya. Ingat, Kaguya dimanga naruto bukan dewa, cuma gelarnya aja disebut dewi kelinci. Kishi juga membuat kaguya sebagai makhluk hidup dan terbukti di Boruto the Movie dia adalah makhluk hidup yang berasal dari planet lain. Kalau menurutku sih, bagaimanapun hebatnya seorang chara hingga sanggup membuat dimensi sendiri, tidak pernah ada yang mampu membuat suatu dimensi yang berisi kehidupan. Kecuali dewa naga dragonball shenlong yang mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun. Mungkin hanya satu cara kaguya dapat selamat dari supernova, ya dia harus kabur menggunakan portal (semacam pintu ajaib doraemon) menuju planet lain jauh diluar tata surya atau balik lagi ke tempat asal klan Ootsutsuki. Gitu.

Selanjutnya, saya berterima kasih sekali untuk info mengenai TSB atau godoudama. Ini akan saya gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat adegan battle kedepan. Terakhir tetang rubik, tuh udah terbuka satu lagi misteri rubik itu. siapakah gerangan gadis hologram itu? nantikan aja cerita selanjutnya. Pokoknya ada cukup banyak fungsi dan misteri rubik dipikiran saya dan hanya hinata yang bisa menggunakannya, namun fungsinya bisa saja bertambah jika ada ide baru. Lalu untuk Chouji, aaah. masih lama pokoknya.

Yang minta wordnya minta dipanjangin, saya udah beritahu kalau saya akan update setiap chapter berisi 2k - 4k word. Dan kalau mau lihat cerita ini tamat, pantengin aja terus. Seperti yang saya sudah katakan di author note sebelumnya kalau saya sudah menyelesaikan draft cerita ini sampai tamat dan sudah ada endingnya, jadi tinggal mengembangkan cerita saja lagi. Jumlah chapter belum kutentukan, tergantung bagaimana pengembangan ceritanya.

Jadwal update tidak menentu, tergantung berapa banyak materi yang saya harus cari untuk mebuat suatu chapter. Chapter baru akan langsung di update hanya jika chapter itu menurut saya sudah layak untuk diupdate.

Satu yang pasti, saya berjanji tidak akan membuat cerita yang keluar dari tulisan-tulisan bercetak tebal pada bagian paling atas halaman ini. jadi anda bisa memperoleh banyak klu dan petunjuk di setiap kata bercetak tebal itu mulai dari disclaimer, summary hingga judul. hehehee.

Sekali lagi saya katakan bahwa saya ini Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **, September 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Hinata mengeluarkan cube berukuran kecil ditelapak tangannya. Kemudian mengutak-atik susunan cube itu._

 _"Koordinat tujuan kita sudah ditetapkan, kita berangkat sekarang Naruto-kun" kata Hinata. Naruto lalu menangkupkan telapak tangannya sehingga menutupi cube._

 _Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata perlahan pecah terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya kecil dari kaki, terus keatas sehingga tubuh mereka lenyap. Kemudian partikel cahaya itu menghilang dari pandangan. Cube yang berbentuk rubik 7x7 itu telah membawa Naruto dan Hinata dalam perjalanan yang sangat jauh._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 5. Arc Pencarian Harta Karun Part I.**

 **-Pulau Mirrorball-**

Sepasang suami istri baru, dengan khidmatnya tengah menikmati santapan lezat seafood disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari dermaga atau lebih tepatnya hanya si suami yang sangat menikmatinya. Matahari masih belum terik dan angin laut yang berhembus cukup kuat membawa hawa dingin bagi kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa hanya makan sedikit, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan 3 porsi salmon teriyaki, 2 posri spicy scrab dan 2 porsi sushi tei serta 4 gelas orange summer juice.

"Aku memang bisa memakan makanan laut, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku hanya makan sedikit. Apalagi kepiting rebus, aku tidak suka sama sekali" jawab si wanita yang baru saja meletakkan sendok makannya.

"Hm, aku tau. Pasti kau tidak ingin memakan kepiting rebus karena masih bersaudara denganmu kan, Hinata?" kata Naruto percaya diri beserta cengirannya.

"Maksudmu? Bersaudara bagaimana?" Hinata menatap lekat pada Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak paham.

"Karena warna kepiting rebus sama dengan warna pipimu jika aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Hihihiii" Naruto menggombal, kemudian dia mengusap sudut bibir Hinata yang terdapat sedikit sisa makanan dan tak lupa pula mendekatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum sehangat mentari.

Sontak wajah putih Hinata memerah, mirip sekali dengan warna kepiting yang berubah warna menjadi merah ketika direbus. "Mouu, jangan menggodaku di tempat seperti ini, aku malu. Kita dilihat banyak orang tuh" Malu-malu mode: On, Hinata menundukkan kepala karena tidak sanggup lagi menatap Naruto, serta kedua jari telunjuk yang dimainkannya dibawah dagu.

"Hahahaaa, kita sudah sebulan menikah Hinata. Tapi kau masih saja selalu seperti itu jika ku goda" Naruto tampak senang dengan kejahilannya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Atau kau mau aku pingsan disini, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata mengancam, dia merajuk karena perlakuan jahil suaminya.

"Iya iyaa. Um, sekarang bagaimana persiapanmu? Aku sudah kenyang dan siap untuk misi pencarian pertama kita. Kita sudah dua minggu berada dipulau ini"

"Aku juga sudah siap. Lebih baik kita bicarakan diluar saja"

"Baiklah, aku kekasir dulu. Kau tunggu saja diluar Hinata"

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar restoran, sedangkan Naruto ke kasir. Tidak lama Hinata menunggu, Naruto sudah disampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih sepi, menjauh dari kawasan dermaga itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah menemukan koordinat lokasi benda yang kita cari. _Cube_ itu ternyata juga dapat berfungsi sebagai radar. Lokasinya 16379 km kearah tenggara dari posisi kita"

"Uuuh, jauh sekali Hinata. Tapi tidak masalah, kita bisa kesana dengan cepat jika kita terbang"

"Naruto-kun sendiri bagaimana? Informasi apa yang sudah kau kumpulkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ugh" Naruto tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan, tidak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali" katanya sambil memijit keningnya sendiri. Hal ini terjadi karena masuknya ingatan dari bunshin Naruto yang baru saja menghilang.

Hinata juga membantu memijit pelipis untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepala Naruto.

"Entah beruntung atau apa, kau bertanya diwaktu yang sangat pas Hinata. 10 bunshinku yang berkeliling dan mencari informasi diseluruh dunia ini selama dua minggu baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Mereka menghilang secara bersamaan sehingga informasi yang masuk sangat banyak membuat kepalaku pening begini"

"Lebih baik duduk dulu, Naruto-kun" Hinata menyarankan lalu membantu Naruto berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang ada dipinggir jalan. Naruto duduk disandarkannya pada pohon itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, informasi yang didapat dari bunshin ku selama dua minggu ini begitu banyak. Untung aku hanya membuat 10 bunshin saja, jika aku membuat 100 bunshin, bisa saja aku sekarat karena kelelahan sekarang"

Naruto dan Hinata pergi dari Konoha untuk berkelana, melintasi batas-batas antar universe mencari suatu benda yang penting untuk keberhasilan misi yang dijalaninya. Sejak awal kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata disini, mereka sudah merasakan bahwa manusia di Universe ini memiliki kekuatan besar diatas manusia normal. Sebagai ninja, mereka harus selalu siap bertarung jika ada perselisihan yang tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan cara damai. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto mengumpulkan informasi tentang kekuatan manusia di universe ini sebagai persiapan yang paling penting. Dan Naruto menyerahkan tugas itu kepada 10 bunshin yang dibuatnya dan disuruh berkeliling keberbagai penjuru.

"Istirahat saja dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Terima kasih, Hinata"

Setelah Naruto beristirahat selama setengah jam, mereka berdua memulai perjalanan yang sangat jauh. Namun itu tidak masalah bagi ninja sekaliber Naruto.

"Katamu tadi lokasinya disebelah tenggara kan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kita akan berangkat dengan ini Hinata"

Swoshhhhh..

Senjutsu-Rikuduo Mode milik Naruto telah aktif. Hinata terpaksa sedikit menyipitkan matanya akibat hembusan angin yang timbul cukup kuat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan informasi yang kudapat diperjalanan saja Hinata"

Setelah mengatakan itu, 2 buah godoudama di ubah bentuknya oleh Naruto menjadi semacam armor pelindung. Godoudama itu melingkupi tubuh Hinata mulai dari bahu, punggung, hingga perut. Lalu ada juga yang melakat dikedua paha. Dengan cara seperti ini, Naruto membawa Hinata terbang bersama. Godoudama itu juga dibentuk dengan pas dan teksturnya dibuat lembut agar Hinata nyaman saat terbang.

Naruto dan Hinata telah melesat meninggalkan Pulau Mirrorball. Terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan ketinggian 12500 meter diatas permukaan laut.

"Dunia ini adalah tempat tinggal para manusia super. Masing-masing memiliki kekuatan unik pada tubuh mereka" kata Naruto mulai menceritakan informasi yang ia kumpulkan pada Hinata yang terbang tepat disampingnya.

Hinata mendengarkan saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Walapun terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka masih bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman karena Naruto membuat pelindung chakra kyubi yang melingkupi mereka sehingga tidak masalah kalau diketinggian yang lumayan itu, tekanan udaranya rendah. Angin kencang juga menghantam pelindung chakra itu ketika terbang tapi tidak masuk kedalamnya. Mereka terbang dengan nyaman layaknya seorang penumpang didalam pesawat terbang.

"Kebanyakan para manusia super itu berprofesi sebagai bajak laut, sebagian lagi sebagai bagian dari tentara angkatan laut. Kedua kubu itu saling bermusuhan mempertahankan wilayah laut mereka masing-masing. Sesama para bajak laut juga saling bermusuhan untuk mencari dan memperebutkan sebuah harta karun. Aku punya firasat bahwa benda yang kita cari juga bagian dari harta karun yang para bajak laut super itu incar"

"Apa harta karun itu sudah mereka temukan?"

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, belum ada satupun bajak laut yang menemukan harta karun itu. Para bajak laut yang ingin mendapatkan harta karun itu katanya harus berlayar melalui rute yang disebut Grand Line. Lalu diakhir rute itulah harta karun itu berada"

"Begitu ya. Eh, tapi yang dibawah itu, apa Naruto-kun? Aneh sekali arus airnya, air kok bisa naik keatas" Kata Hinata menunjuk ke arah sebuah arus air yang aneh.

"Itu disebut Reverse Mountain. Gerbang untuk memasuki rute Grand Line"

"Oooh, , , . Hm, jika begini berarti ada kemungkinan kita akan terlibat konflik dengan mereka" kata Hinata.

"Kamu benar, karena itulah aku juga menyelidiki bagaimana cara kerja kekuatan para manusia super itu. Kalau kita para ninja menggunakan chakra, mereka tidak. Mereka mendapat kekuatan setelah memakan buah yang disebut buah iblis. Setiap buah iblis memberikan kekuatan unik"

"Unik seperti apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Yah, unik. Masing-masing manusia super itu memiliki kekuatan aneh. Jika manusia memakan buah itu, dia akan langsung mendapatkan suatu kekuatan super dan potensi kekuatan itu akan maksimal jika dilatih. Ada tiga macam buah iblis yang memberikan kekuatan berbeda. Buah iblis tipe paramecia membuat pemakan buah itu memiliki tubuh super atau aneh seperti tubuh menjadi karet yang sangat kuat atau tubuhnya berubah menjadi beracun. Lalu ada buah iblis tipe zoan sehingga penggunanya bisa berubah menjadi binatang dan terakhir buah iblis tipe logia. Manusia yang memakan buah iblis tipe logia memiliki tubuh layaknya elemen alam seperti cahaya atau api. Kekuatan buah iblis tipe logia ini yang katanya paling hebat, karena tubuhnya tidak bisa dilukai"

"Ternyata manusia disini sangat hebat, apa tidak masalah jika kita sampai bertarung dengan mereka?"

"Tergantung, Hinata. Para manusia super itu ada yang lemah, ada juga yang sangat kuat. Selain buah iblis, ada juga sumber kekuatan lain yang mereka miliki. Penggunanya lebih sedikit daripada pengguna kekuatan buah iblis, tapi mereka lebih hebat"

"Sumber kekuatan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kekuatan yang bersumber dari jiwa, semangat, dan naluri. Mereka menyebutnya Haki. Haki juga dibagi menjadi tiga jenis. Ada kenbunshoku haki, kemampuan seperti indra keenam dan memberi kemampuan gerak prekognisi yang bagus untuk menghindari bahaya. Lalu busoshoku haki, kemampuan yang ini memberikan kemampuan bertahan dan meningkatkan daya serang agar lebih kuat. Dua macam haki itu agak mirip prinsipnya dengan sennin mode dan senjutsu yang kumiliki. Dan yang terakhir adalah haoushoku haki, yaitu kemampuan mengintimidasi lawan. Kalau yang ini sepertinya tidak berbeda dengan genjutsu tsukyomi. Selain buah iblis dan genjutsu, ada juga petarung pedang dengan teknik yang luar biasa hebat. Petarung pedang itu tidak kalah berbahayanya dengan pengguna buah iblis"

"Pasti sangat menyulitkan kita jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka, Naruto-kun"

"Memang, maka dari itulah kita harus sebisa mungkin menghindari bentrok dengan mereka. Tapi kau tidak usah takut Hinata, pencarian informasi oleh bunshin-bunshinku juga telah mendapatkan data tentang kelemahan dari mereka. Seperti pengguna buah iblis yang di tolak air laut"

"Haaah" Hinata bisa menghela nafas lega setelah tau manusia-manusia super itu ternyata memiliki kelemahan.

"Apa kau sudah lelah karena terbang secepat ini Hinata?"

"Aaahh, , . Aku tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita Naruto-kun."

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kau lelah katakan padaku ya, Hinata. Nanti kita akan singgah beristirahat dipulau terdekat"

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sampai mana tadi? Oh, tentang kelemahan para manusia super itu. Dengan mengetahui kelemahan mereka pasti akan memudahkan kita jika terpaksa harus melawan mereka. Nah, jadi seperti ini . . . . . . "

Naruto dan Hinata terus berbicara membahas informasi yang bunshin-bunshin naruto kumpulkan selama perjalanan mereka. Sesekali mereka berdua mendarat disebuah pulau yang dekat dengan rute penerbangan mereka untuk beristirahat.

Perjalanan jauh serta istirahat yang mereka lakukan perlu waktu hingga 24 jam, hingga Naruto dan Hinata sampai dilokasi yang mereka tuju. Dan sekarang sudah pagi lagi, seperti ketika mereka berangkat dari Pulau Mirrorball.

"Hinata, sepertinya pilihan untuk menghindari bentrokan dengan para manusia super itu sudah hilang dari hadapan kita. Coba kau gunakan byakuganmu untuk melihat yang terjadi didepan sana! aku merasakan banyak kekuatan manusia super yang berkumpul."

 **Byakugan**

"33 km didepan kita berkumpul banyak manusia. Mereka bertempur mengepung sebuah pulau. Seperti akan terjadi perang. Bagaimana sekarang Naruto-kun? koordinat benda yang kita cari tepat berada dipulau itu"

"Kita mendekat dahulu kesana, jika memungkinkan kita akan tetap masuk kepulau itu. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan terakhir kita mendapatkan benda itu. Sebab jika pertempuran itu berakhir dan yang terkuat menang, maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita selain menghadapi yang terkuat untuk merebut kembali benda yang kita incar dan jika itu terjadi pasti akan lebih sulit lagi bagi kita"

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu" Hinata mengiyakan keinginan Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata terbang mendekat lagi ketempat terjadinya pertempuran. Naruto menjaga ketinggiannya terbang agar tetap aman dan tidak diketahui para manusia yang sedang bertempur itu.

 **-3800 meter diatas Pulau Raftel-**

"Ooowh tidak. Ini sangat buruk Hinata" gerutu Naruto yang sedang terbang. Dia dan Hinata sedang melayang diudara, diam mengamati yang terjadi dibawah mereka.

"Memang kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran dengan kekhawatiran Naruto.

"Kau lihat kan, ada banyak kapal yang terbagi menjadi 3 kubu yang mengepung pulau dibawah sana?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, "Dari bendera kapal itu, sudah sangat jelas bawah orang yang memimpin masing-masing kubu adalah orang-orang terkuat didunia ini"

"Eh?"

"Dua orang top bounty dan seorang fleet admiral"

"Maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Sistem bounty, imbalan jika menangkap seorang buronan. Biasanya semakin mahal imbalan, semakin hebat pula kekuatan buronan itu. Kapal kecil yang ada bendera tengkorak bertopi jerami itu dipimpin oleh manusia dengan tubuh super kuat. Tubuhnya seperti karet dapat memanjang dan tidak berefek jika dipukul karena kekuatan buah iblis gomu gomu no mi. Dia juga menguasai haki yang luar biasa, bahkan ketiga jenis haki itu dikuasainya dengan baik. Kepala orang itu berharga sangat tinggi karena dia telah mengalahkan banyak sekali bajak-bajak laut super didunia ini" kata Naruto mengungkapkan banyak informasi yang dia peroleh.

"Lalu kapal yang disana," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kapal, "Dipimpin oleh bajak laut mengerikan yang menguasai banyak kekuataan buah iblis sekaligus. Aku sudah katakan kan kemarin kalau satu orang hanya menguasai kekuatan dari satu buah iblis, jika lebih maka penggunanya akan langsung mati. Tapi pengecualian untuk orang itu, dia memiliki banyak kekuatan buah iblis setelah menyerap kemampuan buah iblis milik lawan yang telah ia kalahkan. Dia bisa melakukannya karena dia pada dasarnya adalah pengguna buah iblis kegelapan yami yami no mi yang mampu menyerap kekuatan buah iblis lawannya lalu menggunakan kekuatan yang telah diserapnya untuk bertarung. Sebenarnya itupun masih hipotesa, sebab masih banyak misteri tentang kekuatan orang itu yang belum diketahui. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa banyak dia menyerap kemampuan buah iblis milik orang lain, tapi yang pasti dia telah menyerap buah iblis gempa gura-gura no mi yang merupakan salah satu buah iblis terkuat didunia ini dan juga buah iblis goro goro no mi yang memiliki elemen petir dengan tegangan super tinggi"

Hinata diam saja menyimak apa yang diinformasikan oleh Naruto.

"Dan yang terakhir, ratusan kapal yang disebelah situ, adalah kapal para tentara angkatan laut. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang berpangkat fleet admiral yang sangat kejam dan tangguh. Dia juga pengguna buah iblis. Buah iblis tipe logia yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi magma, serangan fisik tak akan berpengaruh padanya bahkan jika menyentuhnya sedikit saja kita sendiri yang akan terbakar karena panas magma dari tubuhnya. Kudengar orang itu juga memiliki Haki, tapi belum diketahui pasti Haki seperti apa"

"Begitu ya. Sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai bertarung dengan mereka. Kurasa lebih baik kita menunggu mereka semua saling bertarung hingga kekuatan mereka melemah, lalu setalah itu kita turun"

"Tidak. Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik Hinata" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"Eh, benarkah?" Hinata agak terkejut.

"Iya, kau tau kan aku ini jenius pertarungan" kata Naruto menyombongkan diri sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

"Um, aku tahu sekali kalau Naruto-kun itu hanya jenius jika bertarung"

"Jangan mengejekku, Hinata. Berkata begitu sama saja bearti kau mengatakan kalau suamimu ini bodoh dalam semua hal kecuali bertarung" wajah Naruto berubah cemberut karena candaan Hinata.

"Jangan merajuk begitu dong. Hihiii, Naruto-kun lucu kalau cemberut. Sekarang aku tau cara membalasmu kalau kau menggodaku, Naruto-kun" Hinata senang karena sudah tau cara ampuh untuk membalas kejahilan suaminya.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan baik-baik! Begini rencanaku, . . . . . . "

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Ada yang terkejut ga nih karena tiba-tiba nyasar kedunia One Pice? Eit, jangan panik, kan sudah saya kasih warning dari awal bahwa ini settingnya AU yaitu multiuniverse dan multiple crossover dimana Shinobi universe, DxD universe, Pirate Universe dan universe-universe lainnya hidup berdampingan, walaupun selama ini antar universe itu terpisah ruang dan waktu dan tidak pernah terhubung. Yang merasa pecinta One Piece, ayo merapat kesini dan yang tidak mengenal One Piece kuharap tidak menjauh sebab petualangan mereka disini hanya sementara karena ada sesuatu yang mereka cari di Pirate Universe. Jadi, petualangan Naruto di fic bukanlah petualangan biasa, melainkan petualangan lintas universe, lintas studio anime, dan melintasi logika saudara-saudara. hahahaa.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu nih, soalnya 3 chapter kebelakang author notenya kebablasan terus. Sampai-sampai ada reviewer yang miss dan menganggap Kaguya ada dalam cerita ini, padahal kan ceritanya Kaguya udah disegel. Jadi mulai sekarang, author notenya tidak akan terlalu panjang lagi. Hanya membahas hal-hal penting saja, kalau ulasan untuk review yang sifatnya spesifik akan ku balas lewat PM. OK, sekali lagi maaf.

Lalu, saya juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan info mengenai The True Longinus. Seperti yang ku katakan, saya tidak terlalu mengenal Highschool DxD. Tapi walau begitu, saya tetap berusaha mencari info-info yang benar. Saya juga sudah mengumpulkan data-data personal tiap karakter. Terus kalau ada diantara kalian yang tau data hasil pertarungan antar chara DxD, tolong kasih tau saya supaya saya mengetahui perbandingan kekuatan setiap chara DxD.

Pokoknya mulai dari sini dan sampai agak ketengah, kita akan menapaki genre adventure dulu. Genre adventure akan lebih mendominasi dengan banyak adegan battle. Untuk konsep sci-finya akan jauh berkurang. Tapi setelah petualangan dan misi Naruto selesai, teori-teori sci-fi itu akan mendominasi lagi kok.

Nah, untuk pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata sambil terbang membahas informasi dunia One Piece sepertinya terasa membosankan ya, dan juga saya berharap ada koreksi dari kalian jika memang ada yang salah pada pembicaraan mereka. Maklum, saya tidak terlalu mengenal One Piece juga dan materi yang saya dapat sangat banyak sehingga agak sulit memilih mana yang benar dan tepat. Jadi ya gitu deh hasilnya. Chapter selanjutnya fullfight. Scene battle pertama di fic ini, semoga saja apa yang kubuat nanti hasilnya bagus.

Begini nih, aku punya fanfic satu lagi diakun ini. My Cute Sister judulnya. Dalam update chapter terbaru fic itu ada scene battle, di awal chap 3 juga ada. Fic itu memang lebih sepi pengunjung daripada fic ini. Jumlah visitornya fic itu aja ngga sampai 1/4 dari visitor fic ini. Kelihatannya kayak promosi sih, tapi tujuan utamaku bukan itu. Disana ada adegan batle yang pertama ku buat selama menulis fanfic, karena disana sepi review jadi aku minta pendapat kalian disini terlebih dahulu bagaimana scene battle dalam fic itu. Cukup baca saja scene battlenya yang ada dichap terbaru, chap 5. Setelah baca scene battlenya, beritahu saya dimana kekurangannya dalam scene battle itu, jadi dengan begitu saya tahu kekurangan saya dan bisa membuat scene battle untuk chap depan dari fic ini dengan lebih baik. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Yah, sebenarnya isi dan tema kedua fic saya beda jauh sehingga mungkin kalian yang membaca fic ini tidak berselera membaca fic ku yang satunya itu.

Terakhir tentang pair. Kan udah jelas ada di atas bercetak tebal kalau saya menggunakan pair canon, jadi pasangannya Naruto, ya Hinata. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, dan tidak akan berubah. Lagian ceritanya mereka berdua juga udah nikah. Sasuke juga, pasti sama sakura, juga pasangan teman Naruto yang lain. Kalau chara DxD aku ga tau mau pair apa, soalnya belum ada pair resmi yang ku ketahui.

Tidak perlu berlebihan memuji karena hanya akan membuat saya besar kepala. Apalagi kalau membandingkan dengan author senior seperti yang kalian sebutkan karena saya merasa masih belum pantas dibandingkan dengan mereka. Saya sudah sangat senang jika anda menyukai fic saya dan menganggapnya menarik. Saya Newbie dan saya tidak bohong. Karena itulah, saya tetap perlu bantuan baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini selalu lebih bagus kedepannya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 8 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _"Begitu ya. Sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai bertarung dengan mereka. Kurasa lebih baik kita menunggu mereka semua saling bertarung hingga kekuatan mereka melemah, lalu setalah itu kita turun."_

 _"Tidak. Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik Hinata" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. "Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik! Begini rencanaku, . . . . . . "_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 6. Arc Pencarian Harta Karun Part II.**

 **-Pulau Raftel-**

Sebuah pulau dengan didominasi tanah datar, dataran rendah tanpa satupun tumbuhan disana. Hanya tanah keras yang kering dan tandus, serta ada satu puncak gunung dipulau itu. Pulau Raftel namanya, pulau yang berada diujung rute Grand Line, tempat tersimpannya harta karun One Piece. Harta karun yang ditinggalkan oleh raja bajak laut Gold D Roger.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa itu One Piece yang sebenarnya. Ada banyak hipotesa yang menjelaskan kebenaran dibalik itu, namun tidak satupun yang diyakini kebenarannya. Karena itu hanya hipotesa, bukan fakta. Hipotesa-hipotesa yang dibuat berdasarkan bukti dari beberapa catatan poneglyph yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Gold D Roger sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan One Piece.

Ada orang yang membuat hipotesa bahwa One Piece adalah harta karun yang tak ternilai jika dihitung. Suatu harta yang memberikan kekayaan luar biasa bagi yang menemukannya, bahkan lebih bernilai daripada seluruh emas yang ada di dunia itu. Ada juga hipotesa lain yang menyebutkan bahwa One Piece merupakan harta peninggalan kerajaan kuno yang mana orang yang mendapatkan One Piece akan memperoleh kejayaan dan kekuasaan terhadap seluruh dunia. Sehingga orang yang mendapatkannya akan dianggap sebagai seorang raja. Bahkan hipotesa lain ada yang mengatakan kalau One Piece merupakan sebuah senjata pemusnah. Dikatakan pula dengan One Piece maka dunia akan terjungkir balik, entah apa maksud dari dunia yang terjungkir balik itu.

Hal yang diyakini semua orang bahwa One Piece berhubungan erat dengan kebenaran dibalik Blank Century atau sejarah yang hilang, yaitu masa waktu 100 tahun antara runtuhnya era kerajaan kuno hingga berdirinya pemerintahan dunia yang ada hingga sekarang.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu seperti apa One Piece itu sebenarnya. Apakah berwujud suatu benda atau tidak, atau apapun itu. Dan di pulau yang menyimpan One Piece itulah, benda atau artefak yang dicari oleh Naruto dan Hinata berada.

Di tanah lapang Pulau Raftel, tiga kubu saling berhadap-hadapan. Menjunjung tujuan mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak akan segan untuk bertarung bahkan hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk mencapai impian dan tujuannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan One Piece dan mencapai impianku menjadi raja bajak laut" teriak seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan topi dari jerami dengan semangat membara. Dia bersama seluruh kru kapal bajak lautnya yang hanya berjumlah 10 orang sudah siap tempur.

"Aku lah yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut, kau akan mati ditanganku" sanggah seorang pria gendut besar dengan janggut dan rambut ikal hitam dengan nada angkuh. Dia lah Marshall D Teach atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan julukan Kurohige. Dia juga didampingi oleh 9 kru utama kapalnya sedangkan anak buah lainnya menunggu dikapal yang semuanya sudah siap untuk berperang.

"Heh, kalian berdua yang akan ku lenyapkan terlebih dahulu. Dunia ini harus bebas dari para bajak laut dan disinilah kuburan kalian" kata seorang yang berpakaian kemeja merah dengan motif bunga-bunga, dengan sebuah jas putih panjang seperti jubah yang tidak dikancing menutupi tubuhnya. Akainu, manusia magma pemimpin tertinggi dari angkatan laut. Dia sudah berdiri tegap dan meyakini kemengangan ada bersamanya. Didampingi oleh tiga orang wakilnya, serta bawahan lainnya yang semuanya adalah orang-orang terkuat di Angkatan Laut. Tidak tertinggal pula puluhan ribu tentara bersenjata lengkap dibelakangnya.

"Cukup, kita tidak perlu bicara banyak lagi. Kita sudah tau perasaan, keinginan, tujuan, dan impian kita masing-masing, jadi . . . " kata Luffy, laki-laki yang memakai topi dari jerami.

 **Gear Fourth**

Luffy langsung mengeluarkan mode bertarung terkuat miliknya.

Pertama kali menggunakan Gear Fourth ketika latihan di pulau Ruskaina bersama Reyligh, banyak efek samping dari penggunaan penggunaannya. Tapi sekarang dengan latihan peningkatan stamina, dia bisa sesukanya menggunakan Gear Fourth dan dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

" . . . . kita mulai pertarungan kita, Hyaaaaa" teriak Luffy.

DHUUUAAARR.

Sebuah ledakan besar menandakan pertarungan terakhir yang menentukan hidup mati serta impian terbesar mereka telah dimulai.

Pertempuran paling besar didunia bajak laut sejak 900 tahun sejarah. Tiga pemimpin masing-masing kubu mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan mereka. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga, kru kapal dan anak buah tiga orang itu juga saling bertarung. Mereka memilih lawan yang layak, apalagi yang memiliki masalah pribadi atau dendam kesumat, mereka saling berhadapan dan bertarung hidup mati tanpa mempedulikan hal lain lagi.

Baru 10 menit berlangsung, kerusakan dan kehancuran telah terjadi dimana-mana. Pulau Raftel hampir tenggelam, satu-satunya puncak gunung disana sudah hilang akibat adu kekuatan mereka. Padahal pertarungan baru berlangsung sebentar.

Terlihat jelas, ada banyak bagian tanah yang mencair menjadi magma yang sangat panas. Ada pula bongkahan batu yang sepertinya baru saja jatuh dari langit. Batu-batu itu berwarna kemerahan karena saking panasnya suhu batu tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu, banyak wilayah Pulau Raftel yang tertutupi aura hitam kegelapan, disertai dengan sisa-sisa percikan listrik bertegangan super tinggi. Pulau tersebut juga miring disebabkan oleh gempa. Selain itu, juga ada retakan-retakan yang sangat dalam ditanah seakan pulau tersebut hendak terbelah. Lubang-lubang serta kawah besar juga tersebar disana-sini. Hasil dari pukulan-pukulan super yang dilancarkan seseorang.

"Haaah, hah haaah" pertarungan terhenti sejenak, karena yang bertempur sedang mengambil nafas untuk mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Menyerahlah. Jika kalian mau menyerahkan diri pada angkatan laut, aku pastikan kalian akan dieksekusi dengan nyaman dan damai" kata Akainu.

Akainu mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, tubuh Akainu menjadi magma seutuhnya. Ditambah dengan busoshoku haki, dia mampu membuat magma dalam volume yang jauh lebih banyak sehingga tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan jangkauan serangnya juga lebih luas. Selain itu suhu panas magmanya juga meningkat 10 kali lipat. Jika dengan magma biasa tanpa busoshoku haki, dia bisa mencairkan batu dan logam, namun jika ditambah busoshoku haki dia dapat meleburkan berlian terkeras sekalipun dan merebus air di lautan dengan radius 100 km hanya dengan mencelupkan satu tangannya saja.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku menjadi raja bajak laut" kata Luffi dengan penampilan yang tak kalah menyeramkan.

Luffy sang Rebound Man. Tubuhnya membesar seperti Gear Third namun dapat bergerak sangat cepat layaknya jet ketika menggunakan Gear Second. Tatto seperti api hitam menghiasi badannya yang menandakan bahwa dia mengaktifkan kenbunshoku haki. Lalu anggota gerak yaitu kaki dan tangannya berubah menjadi berwana hitam sekeras besi namun tetap elastis seperti karet karena anggota geraknya dilapisi dengan haki tipe busoshoku, sehingga pertahanan dan daya hancur serangannya meningkat puluhan kali lipat.

"Shishishiiii. Aku lah yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut selanjutnya, menghancurkan angkatan laut dan meruntuhkan pemerintahan dunia" kata seorang dengan tubuh besar yang dipenuhi aura hitam kegelapan serta percikan-percikan listrik yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Kurohige yang sekarang jauh sangat mengerikan, dia dapat menggunakan 3 macam kekuatan buah iblis sekaligus. Kekuatan asli miliknya yaitu buah iblis kegelapan yami yami no mi, buah iblis gempa gura gura no mi yang ia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Edward Newgate saat bertarung dengannya di Marine Ford, serta buah iblis petir goro goro no mi yang dulunya dimiliki oleh God Enel. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana Kurohige mendapatkan kekuatan Enel itu. Ada kemungkinan Kurohige juga masih menyimpan jurus serta kekuatan buah iblis lain yang dia rahasiakan.

"Heyaaaa" Luffy yang telah meniup jempolnya sehingga tangannya membesar siap untuk untuk memukul Kurohige.

 **Renkuzo Bijuudama**

Luffy terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Kurohige. Dengan kenbunshoku haki, dia jelas tahu bahwa ada serangan yang tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan pertarungan mereka dan serangan itu cukup berbahaya. 10 bom biju seukuran bola voli melesat kearah dirinya, Kurohige, serta Akainu. Ketiga orang itu sama-sama memilih untuk menghindar.

DHUARRRR.

Ledakan hebat yang menambah kehancuran di pulau itu, tidak main-main ada 10 ledakan bom biju sekaligus.

Ketiga orang yang pertarungannya diganggu terkejut, mereka segera mencari siapa yang menganggu pertarungan mereka.

Melihat keatas, seorang laki-laki dengan yang badan dan rambutnya berwarna emas, baju dan celana tampak berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna emas yang membentuk pola unik. Simbol magatama mengalungi lehernya. Laki-laki itu juga memakai jubah pendek hingga paha yang berwarna emas bergerak berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Tidak lupa delapan buah bola hitam tersusun melingkar dibelakang punggungnya.

Naruto, dengan pose angkuh melipat tangan didada dalam keadaan terbang memandang remeh tiga orang terkuat di pirate universe yang telah berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Heheheee, Halooo. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal minna-san. Maaf mengganggu, apa boleh aku ikut serta dalam pertarungan kalian?" kata Naruto santai setelah melesatkan 10 bijudama barusan.

"Eh, . Yooo, salam kenal juga. Kalau tujuanmu kesini karena menginginkan One Piece juga, aku dengan senang hati menerimamu ikut bertarung" jawab Luffy santai, berusaha tidak tegang walau dia tahu sekali bahwa yang mengganggu pertarungan mereka bertiga bukan orang sembarangan.

' _Siapa orang bodoh itu? Lagaknya seperti orang kuat yang sombong tapi ucapannya konyol_ ' pikir Akainu dalam diam menatap intens pada Naruto dengan ekpresi serius.

' _Shishishiiii. Dia kelihatannya kuat. Jika aku bisa menyerap dan menggunakan jurusnya tadi, pasti akan meningkatkan persentase kemenanganku di pertempuran ini_ ' pikir Kurohige licik dengan menyeringai sadis.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Walapun aku sendiri belum tau akan aku apakan One Piece itu jika berhasil mendapatkannya" sahut Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Luffy. "Terima kasih telah menerimaku dalam pertemp- , , "

 **Sango: 100 million Volt Vari**

Blizzztt

"Woy woy, bilang-bilang dong kalau mau menyerangku. Aku belum selesai bicara tau" Sungut naruto kesal pada laki-laki gendut yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Hampir saja kepalanya bocor. Jika dia tidak cepat menghindar dari listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi yang ditembakkan dari jari telunjuk si gendut dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang.

' _Dia cepat sekali, berhasil menghindari tembakan petir sango dengan begitu mudahnya_ ' Akainu dan Luffy sama-sama terkejut mengetahui bahwa tembakan petir yang melesat secepat cahaya dapat dihindari Naruto.

' _Dia memang sangat cepat, tapi secepat apapun gerakan seseorang pasti tidak mungkin mampu menghindari Sango yang kutembakkan tadi. Apa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk meprediksi serangan? Hmm, ini semakin menarik saja_ ' Kurohige membuat seringaian sadisnya semakin lebar.

' _Huuuaaaaahh, untung aku dalam mode sennin, jadi aku bisa memprediksi datangnya serangan. Jika tidak aku pasti sudah mati_ ' kata Naruto dibenaknya, "Huuuuhh" Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Sambutan yang bagus. Baiklah, aku juga- , , "

zshhtt

Naruto menghilang sekejap dari tempatnya terbang

Shhiinnggg

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Naruto berteleport dengan hirashin kebelakang Kurohige dan langsung melemparkan rasenshuriken dari jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga tidak mungkin bisa dihindari.

Namun rasenshuriken naruto tidak meledak ditubuh Kurohige, malah rasenshuriken itu diserap oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

 **Kurouzo**

Tubuh Naruto tertarik gravitasi kearah Kurohige yang mengeluarkan jurus ini. Jurus yang mirip prinsipnya dengan Bansho Tein dari pengguna rinnegan.

Kurohige menyeringai senang, karena sedikit lagi dia dapat memiliki kekuatan Naruto jika berhasil menyentuhnya. Namun sejengkal lagi sebelum leher Naruto sampai di sentuh olehnya, Naruto kembali menghilang lalu muncul ditempatnya awal terbang melayang tadi.

' _Sialan, dia berhasil lepas. Itu pasti teleport, jika itu gerakan untuk kabur walau secepat apapun tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari tarikan Kurouzo milikku_ ' pikir D Teach, "Heh, gerakan yang bagus bocah" pujinya pada Naruto yang masih bisa tenang.

"Haaaah, hampir saja" kata Naruto lega, dia dalam posisi melayang di udara.

' _Aku yakin serangan Futon: Rasenshuriken yang berelemen angin efektif melumpuhkan kekuatan buah iblis elemen petir miliknya. Kekuatan buah iblis kegelapan mampu menyerap rasenshurikenku, namun walau begitu tubuhnya tetap terluka. Berarti walaupun seranganku diserap, efek kerusakan dari jutsuku tetap sampai ketubuhnya. Sekarang aku tau kelemahannya, ini akan sedikit lebih mudah. Aku hanya harus menyerangnya dengan jutsu elemen angin secara terus-menerus, dan dengan begitu tubuhnya akan semakin melemah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menyerangnya dari jarak dekat lagi karena dia telah menyebarkan aura kegelapan dari tubuhnya, bisa-bisa aku terjebak dalam perangkap kegelapan itu. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain menyerangnya_ '

Ketika tengah asik dengan pemikirannya, Naruto disadarkan bahwa dia masih di arena pertarungan. Tidak boleh sedikitpun dia lengah, atau kematian yang akan menghampirinya.

 **Sabotase Poison Lava**

Akainu menyerang Naruto dengan asap beracun bersuhu tinggi dengan area serangan yang sangat luas. Asap beracun itu keluar dari tanah dibawah naruto yang telah berubah menjadi lava.

Akainu tahu kalau jurusnya bergerak lambat, tetapi dia membuat serangannya kali ini dalam skala yang sangat besar dan area yang sangat luas supaya Naruto tidak memiliki tempat menghindar.

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Jurus asap seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengenaiku" kata Naruto meremehkan, melihat asap beracun yang perlahan bergerak keatas tempatnya melayang.

Naruto membuat serentetan segel tangan sederhana lalu meniupkan angin kearah asap-asap itu.

 **Senpou Futon: Daitoppa**

Wuuuuuushh.

Asap beracun yang dibuat Akainu langsung lenyap disapu angin kencang buatan Naruto.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Serangan seperti tadi tidak akan mengenaimu. Bagaimana dengan ini"

 **Magma Bullet**

Akainu menembakan peluru-peluru magma dari kelima jari tangan kanannya kearah Naruto yang melayang. Peluru-peluru itu melesat sangat cepat, Naruto tidak menghindar tapi menahannya dengan pelindung godoudama yang dibuat untuk menahan peluru-peluru itu. Pelindung itu dibuat dari 4 godoudama dibelakangnya dan dibentuk menjadi lapisan cembung setengah bola yang melindungi tubuhnya.

 **Magma Gatling Bullets**

Akainu meniru cara Luffy untuk meningkatkan intensitas serangannya. Ratusan peluru-peluru magma terus ditembakkan kearah Naruto. Namun masih sanggup di tahan oleh pelindung Godoudama.

Krak, kraaaak...

'Huh, Godoudamaku retak. Pasti dia menambahkan haki pada peluru-peluru magma itu. Jadi memang benar kalau sifat haki mirip dengan senjutsu, sehingga haki bisa menghancurkan godoudama juga' gumam Naruto "Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu".

zshhtttt,

Naruto menghilang dengan hiraishin dari dalam pelindung lalu muncul 5 meter disamping kanan Akainu.

 **Senpou: Mizudeppoo no Jutsu**

DOORRR. . . .

Sebuah peluru air yang sarat akan chakra senjutsu sebagai balasan, ditembakkan Naruto dari jari telunjuknya kearah kepala Akainu.

Akainu menyadari adanya serangan Naruto karena kenbunshoku miliknya aktif. Dia lalu memusatkan busoshoku haki pada arah datangnya serangan Naruto dan membentuknya menjadi suatu pelindung seperti pelat besi tak kasat mata.

Namun ternyata pertahanan busoshoku haki itu hancur. Peluru air Naruto mampu menembus pertahanan sebab peluru air itu mengandung chakra senjutsu yang terkonsentrasi.

Tentu saja Akainu terkejut, namun dengan cepat dia sadar dari keterkejutan lalu menahan peluru yang menuju kepalanya itu dengan tangan yang dalam wujud magma. Alhasil, bagian tangan yang terkena peluru mendingin lalu membatu. Setelah itu batu yang rapuh itu hancur dan meluruh dari tangannya meninggalkan sebuah lubang kecil. Walaupun begitu, tangan Akainu dapat kembali seperti semula karena magma lain menutupinya seperti sebuah regenerasi.

' _Aku harus lebih hati-hati. Manusia yang bersinar seperti emas itu tahu kalau magmaku lemah terhadap air. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga menambahkan busoshoku haki yang sangat kuat pada pelurunya sehingga pertahanan tak terlihat busoshoku haki milikku dapat hancur. Tapi itu tidak masalah, pelindung bola hitam miliknya juga hampir hancur berarti dia juga lemah terhadap serangan yang kutambahkan busoshoku haki._ ' pikir Akainu dalam benaknya.

"Benar dugaanku, elemen magmamu lemah terhadap elemen air" kata Naruto senang. Dia sudah mengetahui kelemahan Akainu.

' _Aku tidak bisa bertahan dari serangannya dengan godoudama lagi karena dia memiliki haki. Aku hanya bisa menghindar dari serangannya, untung aku sudah menguasai hiraishin dengan baik dan mode sennin yang memberitahuku kalau ada sinyal bahaya yang datang_ ' tambahnya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun**

Luffy yang melihat Naruto diam saja dan masih berdiri setelah menembakkan peluru air tadi langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Luffy mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah membesar setelah ditiup dan dialiri haki yang membuatnya sekeras besi, lalu memukulkannya kearah Naruto. Karena kebetulan Akainu juga berada dalam arah serangannya, luffy berharap dia bisa memukul dan menjatuhkan dua orang sekaligus.

DHUUUARRR

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Nah, ini dia scene battlenya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? dimana kekurangannya. Soalnya setelah ini akan ada lebih banyak lagi scene battle, jadi perlu banyak koreksi agar bisa membuat scene battle yang lebih bagus lagi. Yang pasti scene battle ini masih penjajakan untuk mengetahui kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Di bagian ini adu jurus aja dulu, ga mungkin kan Naruto dengan bodohnya menggunakan taijutsu untuk memukul dan menendang Kurohige dan Akainu? Bisa-bisa tangannya sendiri yang luka kena kegelapan atau magma.

Agar anda lebih mudah, saya membuat konversi kekuatan Shinobi universe dengan Pirates universe. Ninjutsu = buah iblis, taijutsu = petarung tanpa buah iblis atau sebagian buah iblis tipe paramecia, kenjutsu = petarung pedang, sennin mode sensor = kenbunshoku haki, senjutsu= busoshoku haki (senjutsu dapat menyerang tubuh pengguna buah iblis tipe logia dan pertahanan busoshoku haki, sedangkan busoshoku haki dapat menghancurkan godoudama), genjutsu tsukyomi = haoushoku haki.

Terus, ada yang sadar ga kalau ada yang aneh dengan hiraishin Naruto? Dia tidak pakai kunai hiraishin sama sekali loh, padahal kan syarat hiraishin itu perlu tanda segel sebagai media teleport. Coba tebak bagaimana triknya!

Selain itu Naruto juga kadang menggunakan jutsu yang bukan original miliknya seperti air. Hal ini menurutku benar saja, karena dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode Naruto kan mampu mengusai semua elemen dasar, kecuali jutsu dengan kekkei genkai.

Lalu, untuk kekuatan luffy, Kurohige, dan Akainu. Kenapa bisa berbeda dengan kekuatan terakhir penampilan mereka di manga. Itu karena di fic ini, Naruto datang ketika cerita para bajak laut itu mendekati akhir (klimaks), dan saya menambahkan kekuatan mereka hasil karangan saya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka bertiga memang yang terkuat. So, bagi kalian yang benar-benar para pecinta One Piece sejati, harap maklumi saja ya karena saya seenaknya dengan kekuatan chara favorit kalian.

Lalu terakhir, um bagaimana yah. Mungkin adanya penggabungan dengan fandom lain seenaknya seperti ini akan membuat sebagian reader kurang suka dan kebingungan, sebab tidak semuanya tau tentang OP kan? Saya harus membuat ini karena memang kebutuhan cerita dari draft yang sudah jadi.

Yang nanya apa anime lain juga kayak akame ga kill, fairy tail dll juga masuk. Ya engga semua lah, ini bukan gabungan cerita semua anime. Palingan chap depan atau chap depannya lagi udah balik ke DxD universe, sebab setting tempat utama fic ini ialah DxD universe. Lebih dari 80% cerita akan berlangsung disana. Terus juga, Naruto tidak akan memakan buah iblis apalagi belajar haki. Hanya karena ada suatu benda artefak yang Naruto butuhkan saja, makanya dia berkunjung sebentar kedunia One Piece.

Saya masih Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 11 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Luffy yang melihat Naruto diam saja dan masih berdiri setelah menembakkan peluru air pada Akainu, langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Luffy mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah membesar setelah ditiup dan dialiri haki yang membuatnya sekeras besi, lalu memukulkannya kearah Naruto._

 _Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun_

 _Karena kebetulan Akainu juga berada dalam arah serangannya, luffy berharap dia bisa memukul dan menjatuhkan dua orang sekaligus._

 _DHUUUARRR. . . ._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 7. Arc Pencarian Harta Karun Part III.**

DHUUUARRR. . . .

Timbul gelombang kejut ketika pukulan penuh tenaga milik Luffy berhasil ditahan oleh dinding besi busoshoku haki Akainu, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah lebih dahulu kabur dengan hiraishin. Naruto berhasil menghindar sebelum pukulan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Luffy menarik kembali tangannya yang memanjang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali berada di tempat awal dimana dia melayang.

' _Tidak pernah ada kekuatan buah iblis yang seperti dimiliki orang itu. Dia selalu berhasil menghindari serangan menggunakan teleport, aku harus memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi teleportnya. Selain itu dia memiliki dua elemen yaitu angin dan air dari serangan yang dia lakukan tadi, mungkin saja dia masih menyimpan elemen lain. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan serangnnya_ ' kata Luffy, Akainu dan Kurohige dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Sebenarnya kata-kata yang terucap dipikiran mereka bertiga masing-masing tidak persis sama, tapi begitulah informasi mengenai kekuatan Naruto yang telah mereka bertiga simpulkan.

"Hey, anak muda? Apa kau hanya bisa kabur dengan berteleport?" tanya Akainu mengejek.

"Apa kau juga memakan banyak buah iblis bocah? sehingga kau menguasai lebih dari satu elemen kekuatan" kata Kurohige menambahkan pertanyaan Akainu.

"Hahaa, aku tidak pernah memakan buah iblis. Ini adalah kekuatanku sendiri yang kudapatkan dengan kerja keras, bukan kekuatan instan dari buah-buah menjijikkan itu" jawab Naruto balas mengejek.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luffy, ' _Dia bajak laut si manusia karet. Informasi yang ku peroleh mengatakan dia lemah terhadap benda tajam. Berarti cukup menggunakan kunai jika menyerangnya dan menambahkan chakra angin untuk membuat kunaiku jauh lebih tajam. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot melakukan uji coba serangan seperti pada dua orang sombong tadi untuk mengetahui kelemahan dia_ '

"Oy, sobat. Apa kau sudah selesai mengobservasi kekuatan kami?" tanya Luffy pada Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Hehee, tentu saja" jawab Naruto mengakui tuduhan Lufy. Dia sedikit terkejut karena si manusia karet itu mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau sepertinya bukan petarung sembarangan?" kata Akainu pada Naruto, lalu ia mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Kurohige dan Luffy.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua setuju jika kita menghabisi manusia yang bersinar seperti emas itu terlebih dahulu. Baru kemudian kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita tadi, iya kan?" Akainu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan dua orang bajak laut musuh besarnya.

"Aku setuju" jawab Luffy cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku juga, lebih baik pengacau itu kita singkirkan supaya kita bisa melanjutkan pertempuran kita" sambung Kurohige.

' _Bagus, aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Selanjutnya aku harus memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa mereka ke tempat perangkap ku._ ' pikir Naruto licik. "Terus bagaimana kalian menyerangku jika kalian hanya bisa berdiri didaratan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa terbang?" kata Luffy tidak terima.

"Hah?" Naruto bengong,

Luffy melesakkan telapak kaki masuk kedalam betisnya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sangat cepat. Dengan melakukan hal ini berulang kali, Luffy seperti mendapatkan dorongan jet dikaki sehingga bisa melesat terbang lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika sudah diudara dan hampir mencapai Naruto, Luffy langsung menyarangkan pukulan dengan memanjangkan lengannya pada Naruto.

Buggggg..

Naruto menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan, tapi karena pukulan Luffy terlalu kuat membuat tubuh Naruto harus sedikit terlempar kebelakang. Luffy menarik lagi tangannya bersiap melakukan tinju berikutnya.

Syuuuttt

Tinju kedua yang dilayangkan Luffy berhasil dihindari Naruto walau dengan margin yang tipis. Tangan karet yang menghitam sekeras besi itu tepat lewat disamping wajah Naruto.

Mendapati pukulannya berhasil dihindari musuh, Luffy menggerakkan tangannya yang memanjang itu untuk menyabet kepala Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi gagal.

Menyabetkan lengan elastis yang panjang tidak bisa secepat memukul kedepan. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu Naruto bergerak terbang untuk menjauh dari jangkauan serang Luffy.

Luffy menarik tangannya. Kemudian melesakkan lagi telapak kaki untuk terbang mengejar Naruto. Namun Luffy tidak bisa mengimbangi cara terbang Naruto.

Walaupun kecepatan terbang Luffy hampir bisa menyamai kecepatan terbang Naruto, tapi cara Luffy terbang memiliki kelemahan. Naruto terbang dengan kekuatan telekinesis sehingga bisa terbang cepat sekaligus bermanuver dengan lincah, bahkan bisa bergerak zig-zag diudara. Sedangkan Luffy, terbang layaknya pesawat jet. Luffy terbang dengan dorongan pada kaki, dan kendali menggunakan tangan yang direntangkannya seperti sayap. Kendali dengan sayap ini menyulitkannya untuk bermanuver dan mengejar posisi terbang Naruto yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Karena itu lah, Luffy memilih berhenti mengejar lalu ketika posisinya masih diudara, dia . .

 **Gomu Gomu no Culvering Canon**

Menunjukkan jurus baru yang hanya ada di Gear Fourth, Luffy mengarahkan pukulannya pada Naruto.

Naruto terbang menghindari pukulan itu, namun kepalan tangan dari tinju Luffy terus mengejar Naruto. Tangan Luffy dari jurus ini dapat berbelok diudara dan mengejar targetnya layaknya peluru kendali. Setiap kali Luffy membelokkan tangannya, selalu terdengar bunyi "PLAK" seperti tamparan dipipi yang sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Naruto kewalahan berlari dari tinju Luffy yang bisa berbelok-belok itu. Karena itulah Naruto membalas menyerang.

Zzshhhtt.

Naruto dengan hiraishin berteleport tepat kebelakang Luffy, lalu menyarangkan tinju dengan dengan kekuatan penuh yang lansung mengenai tubuh Luffy yang membesar.

Tapi ternyata Naruto melakukan kesalahan. Tinju Naruto tidak berefek pada tubuh Luffy. Kepalan tangan Naruto yang dia gunakan untuk memukul sedikit masuk kedalam tubuh besar Luffy, lalu setelah itu tangannya keluar lagi karena memantul.

Inilah kelebihan tubuh Luffy pada Gear Fourth, Luffy Sang Reboundman. Tubuhnya dapat memantul ketika menghantam dinding atau memantulkan pukulan yang diarahkan ketubuhnya.

Akibat hal ini, tubuh Naruto terpental beberapa puluh meter kebelakang akibat pukulannya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Luffy membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto, dan segera melancarkan sebuah pukulan kearah Naruto yang belum terlalu jauh darinya. Lengan Luffy lagi-lagi memanjang dengan jari tangan terkepal kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau terkena pukulan itu, juga menyiapkan sebuah pukulan balasan. Dia menggunakan tangan chakra kyubi yang bisa memanjang untuk membalas pukulan Luffy. Dengan tangan yang juga terkepal, lengan chakra kyubi melesat maju untuk beradu pukulan.

Dua lengan yang yang sama-sama bisa memanjang namun berbeda warna yaitu jingga dan hitam akan bertemu dan saling beradu kekuatan.

Duggg...

Dua tinju bertemu dan menimbulkan gelombang kejut luar biasa.

Naruto menambahkan 9 lengan chakra kyubi lagi, 9 lengan chakra yang muncul dari percabangan lengan chakra yang pertama. Kesembilan lengan chakra itu melesat dengan kepalan tangan, siap menghantam luffy.

Ternyata itu pilihan yang buruk bagi Naruto. Luffy adalah rajanya dalam membuat tinju.

 **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling**

Luffy membalasnya dengan cara yang hampir sama. Dengan membuat pukulan berulang kali sehingga tampak lengan Luffy seperti bertambah banyak, sehingga intensitas serangan Luffy meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Akhirnya, tinju lengan chakra milik Naruto kalah kuat, kalah banyak dan kalah cepat membuat Naruto terpaksa harus terbang menghindar kesamping agar tidak terkena pukulan beruntun dari Luffy.

Naruto terbang cepat kesamping namun ternyata Luffy sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang siap dihantamkan. Luffy menggunakan dengan baik kenbunshoku haki sehingga dapat mengetahui arah gerak Naruto.

Dari posisi yang sangat dekat ini, Luffy berharap tinjunya kali ini tidak akan bisa dihindari oleh Naruto.

 **Gomu Gomu no Kong**

Membuat kepalan tangan yang dilesakkan masuk ke dalam pergelangannya, lalu dengan gaya pegas yang sangat kuat kepalan tangan itu langsung dihantamkan pada Naruto.

Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, Naruto membuat pertahanan dengan seluruh godoudama milikknya. Naruto juga menyilangkan tangan didalam pelindung godoudama untuk bersiap menerima pukulan karena dia tahu Luffy menggunakan haki dalam pukulannya sehingga godoudama saja tidak akan cukup. Dan benar terjadi, pelindung godoudama hancur berkeping-keping lalu tinju pun Luffy mendarat di tubuh Naruto.

Buuuggg

Syuuuuuuuut. .

Tubuh Naruto terlempar cepat kebelakang tanpa bisa ditahan olehnya.

Ternyata di belakang Naruto telah siap sebuah dinding magma. Jurus **magma defense** milik Akainu yang dibuat sangat besar dan tinggi agar bisa menangkap tubuh Naruto, lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Naruto yang tahu kalau tempatnya akan mendarat setelah terlempar karena pukulan Luffy adalah magma cair tentu tidak bisa membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak terus menuju magma itu.

Zshhhtt..

Dengan Hiraishin Naruto menghilang lalu muncul di titik lain. Walaupun begitu tubuh Naruto masih bergerak cepat akibat pukulan Luffy tadi, sehingga membuat tubuhnya terseret ditanah.

Bahaya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, karena Naruto terseret ditanah menuju tempat yang penuh aura kegelapan milik Kurohige. Karena hal ini terpaksa Naruto melakukan hiraishin sekali lagi.

Zshhhhtt. . .

"Haaaah, hahhaah" Naruto dengan nafas yang memberat muncul lagi di udara, melayang tanpa bergerak disitu. Dia sangat kewalahan menghadapi Luffy, belum lagi ternyata dua orang sisanya telah bersiap dengan jurus masing-masing untuk menghabisinya jika berhasil kabur dari serangan Luffy.

"Apa-apaan kalian, main keroyokan seperti itu?" Naruto sewot tidak terima dirinya dikeroyok.

"Itu untukmu karena telah mengganggu pertarungan kami" jawab Luffy yang sudah berada didaratan lagi. Luffy walaupun bisa terbang, tapi dia tidak bisa melayang tanpa bergerak diudara karena caranya terbang ialah dengan dorongan jet. Hal ini sama dengan pesawat jet yang tidak bisa melayang layaknya helikopter.

"Baiklah, kalian belum tahu kalau main keroyokan adalah keahlian ku. Kalau begitu . . . ." balas Naruto.

 **Taijuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Muncul ratusan klon Naruto diudara. Semua klon itu berwarna emas, hanya saja tidak memiliki godoudama dibelakangnya seperti tubuh Naruto yang asli.

"Kalian semua, berbagi dan serang tiga orang itu" terian Naruto asli pada bunshin-bunshinnya.

Semua bunshin melesat maju menyerang Luffy, Kurohige, dan Akainu.

Mereka betiga yang diserang para bunshin sangat terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menggandakan diri. Mereka berpikir satu orang Naruto saja sudah sangat merepotkan, bagaimana jika ada ratusan. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka menggunakan kekuatan penuh mereka.

Gear Fourth Luffy tidak hanya tangan dan kaki saja lagi yang menghitam, tapi juga seluruh badannya. Dia menggunakan busoshoku haki juga pada badan agar badannya ikut terlindungi, tidak hanya tangan dan kaki. Sehingga hanya tinggal wajah Luffy yang kelihatan masih normal.

Akainu berubah menjadi monster magma besar. Walau akibatnya dia tidak bisa bergerak cepat, tapi dengan mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi monster magma serta ditambahkan busoshoku haki membuat suhu magmanya meningkat 10 kali lipat. Dengan ini dia bisa menyerang sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan pertahanan lagi.

Kurohige juga berubah. Tubuhnya membesar menjadi monster petir Raijin dengan aura kegelapan yang menguar-nguar mengelilinginya. Tangan kanan yang menghitam siap digunakan untuk mengeluarkan jurus buah iblis kegelapan dan tangan kiri yang kelihatan bercahaya putih juga siap dengan kekuatan buah iblis gempa.

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto segera menyerang target mereka. Akainu diserang dengan jutsu-jutsu yang menjadi kelemahannya. Akainu tidak tinggal diam dirinya diserang begitu saja, dia selalu menembakkan peluruh-peluru magma kearah bunshin sehingga sebagian bunshin yang terkena peluru menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Sebagian lainnya dapat menghindar dengan hiraishin, lalu memberikan serangan balasan dengan menembakkan peluru air yang sarat chakra senjutsu.

Buah iblis tipe logia membuat tubuh Akainu tidak bisa diserang secara fisik, namun dengan senjutsu hal itu tidak berlaku. Sepanas apapun magma di tubuh akainu akan tetap mendingin dan menjadi batu karena peluru air yang ditembakkan oleh bunshin-bunsin sarat chakra senjutsu yang terkonsentrasi. Bunshin yang lain juga tidak henti-hentinya memukul bagian tubuh yang telah menjadi batu itu dengan teknik pukulan kawazu kumite dimana setiap pukulannya melepas energi senjutsu. Akibat serangan para bunshin naruto, tubuh monster magma raksasa Akainu kehilangan setengah volume magmanya.

Beralih pada Kurohige yang juga dikeroyok para bunshin, Kurohige pun tampak kewalahan. Setiap pukulan **kaishi** (gempa) dari tangan kirinya yang menimbulkan getaran diudara, dapat dihindari dengan baik oleh para bunshin dengan hiraishin. Begitu pula tembakan **volt vari** dan perangkap gravitasi buah kegelapan dapat dihindari para bunshin dengan baik berkat teknik hiraishin yang melegenda. Namun tetap saja, tidak sedikit bunshin Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar sehingga harus lenyap.

Balasan yang diberikan bunshin juga tidak main-main, combo jutsu **senpou futon: oodama rasentairengan** dengan **hiraishin** telak melukai tubuh Kurohige. Setiap menerima serangan dari bunshin Naruto, tubuh kurohige selalu mendapat luka hingga mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Hal ini karena tubuh Kurohige walapun dengan buah iblis tipe logia, tapi kekuatan buah yami-yami juga menerima rasa sakit bahkan dua kali lipat sehingga tubuhnya tetap terluka.

Luffy pun begitu, dalam mode Gear Fourth dia melakukan tinju **gomu gomu no gatling** membabi buta kesegala arah sehingga tidak sedikit bunshin yang lenyap. Walau begitu luffy pun juga harus menerima luka yang tidak sedikit. Banyak luka goresan dan sayatan ditubuhnya dari tangan, kaki, hingga badan.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba para bunshin yang muncul didekat Luffy dengan hiraishin sehingga dia kerepotan menghindarinya. Luffy yang tidak bisa menghindar sehingga hanya pasrah pada pertahanan busoshoku haki saja, karena walau dengan mengaktifkan kenbunshoku haki, tapi jumlah bunshin Naruto yang banyak membuat Luffy tidak bisa fokus untuk menyerang dan menghindar sekaligus.

Setiap bunshin memegang kunai berlapis chakra angin yang membuat kunai itu sangat tajam dan ditambahkan pula senjutsu. Penambahan senjutsu itu bertujuan agar bisa melukai tubuh Luffy yang mengeras seperti besi hitam karena busoshoku haki milik Luffy. Setiap sabetan kunai tajam Naruto berhasil memberikan luka yang cukup fatal ditubuh karet Luffy, sebab semua orang tau manusia karet lemah terhadap benda tajam.

Memanfaatkan data kelemahan musuh yang baru saja dikumpulkan, Naruto berhasil memojokkan 3 orang terkuat di pirate universe sekaligus. Disinilah, sosok jenius pertarungan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar ditunjukkan. Bukan sosok bodoh dan konyol seperti biasa. Sesuai julukan orang banyak bahwa Naruto memang seorang jenius pertarungan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. . . HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luffy berteriak sangat keras karena tidak tahan menjadi target keroyokan para bunshin. Dia mengeluarkan haoushoku haki yang luar biasa dalam teriakannya. Seteleh berteriak keras mengeluarkan haoushoku haki, Luffy terduduk karena kehilangan banyak tenaganya.

Akibat dari haoushoku haki yang dilepas Luffy, hampir semua orang yang berada dipulau itu pingsan. Para tentara angkatan laut dan anak buah Kurohige. Sebagian lain yang masih mampu bertahan dengan kesadarannya, bahkan harus terduduk lemas. Hanya Akainu dan Kurohige yang masih dapat berdiri tegak, walaupun mereka berdua merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Semua bunshin Naruto langsung hilang sekejap akibat haoushoku haki, Naruto asli yang sedang terbang diudara juga jatuh ketanah. Terbaring seperti orang tak sadarkan diri.

Haoshoku haki yang dilepas Luffy setingkat kekuatannya dengan tsukyomi, Naruto adalah orang yang lemah terhadap genjutsu, apalagi Tsukyomi sehingga wajar jika Naruto menjadi tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan seperti ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto akhirnya bisa berdiri lagi.

"Ugh, untung saja aku memiliki partner. Jika tidak aku sudah pasti kalah" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

 _-Di dalam mindscape Naruto-_

 _Sembilan biju di dalam tubuh Naruto juga terkena efek dari haoushoku haki, Shukaku si ekor satu sudah terbaring tak berdaya, biju lainnya walau masih sadar tapi tampak terengah-engah. Hanya Kurama yang masih berdiri tegap dengan gagahnya._

 _"Huh, dasar si rakun lemah. Terkena serangan seperti itu saja sudah pingsan" kata Kurama angkuh._

 _"Hei, jangan mengejeknya Kurama. Bagaimanapun Shukaku itu juga saudara kita" kata Matatabi si kucing biru berekor dua menengahi._

Tinggalkan perdebatan dan saling ejek sembilang ekor biju itu. Naruto bisa bangkit dari intimidasi haoushoku haki karena para biju yang berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran Naruto. Beruntung biju-biju tersebut juga ikut petualangan ini. Jadi hakikatnya, Naruto memiliki 10 kesadaran, 10 pemikiran, dan mungkin bisa dianggap 10 nyawa didalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya" Kurohige geram, dia tampak sangat marah karena banyak sekali luka dan darah dibadan yang diakibatkan ulah para bunshin Naruto.

 **Yurashi**

Kurohige mencengkram udara disekitarnya lalu dipukul sehingga timbul getaran gempa kuat yang diarahkan langsung pada Naruto.

Naruto menahan serangan gempa dari Kurohige dengan godoudama yang dibentuk menjadi tameng. Berhasil ditahan oleh godoudama karena Kuruhige tidak bisa menggunakan haki dalam jurusnya tadi. Walaupun begitu, tanah disekitar Naruto yang tidak terlindung tameng godoudama hancur berkeping-keping dan sekarang terangkat keudara. Terus naik menuju suatu titik.

Melihat keatas ternyata ada titik hitam yang menjadi pusat gravitasi.

 **Black Hole**

Jurus perangkap mematikan dari Kurohige. Dia tidak main-main lagi sekarang karena benar-benar marah.

"Apa itu? Mirip dengan chibaku tensei." kata Naruto setelah melihat jurus Kurohige. Tubuhnya jadi ikut terangkat keatas bersama bongkahan tanah karena tertarik gravitasi yang sangat kuat dari Black Hole.

"Mungkin saja kelemahannya sama dengan chibaku tensei. Lebih baik kucoba saja dulu" Naruto membuat bola hitam besar didepan tangan yang direntangkannya.

 **Senpou Yuton : Rasenshuriken**

Rasenshuriken berelemen lava dilempar Naruto kearah pusat gravitasi black hole yang telah membesar dari ukuran awal karena banyak bongkahan tanah yang tertarik dan terhisap kedalam black hole. Tapi jutsu Naruto mampu membelah dan membuat pusat gravitasi itu lenyap. Akibatnya bongkahan-bongkahan tanah besar yang tadi terangkat kembali jatuh bersama jatuhnya Naruto.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, belum sempat menghela nafas Naruto kembali diserang. Kali ini Akainu yang mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Akainu juga tidak ingin tertinggal membalas perlakuan bunshin-bunshin Naruto pada dirinya.

 **Ryusei Kaza**

10 meteor besar dari magma panas turun hendak menghujani Naruto. Meteor-meteor itu bergerak turun sangat cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto balas mengeluarkan jutsunya. Dengan menengadahkan telapan tangannya kelangit, dia membuat 10 bola hitam sekaligus dilengkapai cincin putih yang mengelilingi bola hitam itu.

 **Taijuu Bijudama Rasenshuriken**

Cara yang sama ketika jutsu ini digunakan Naruto untuk menghancurkan hujan meteor buatan rikuduo madara pada perang dunia shinobi keempat. semua rasenshuriken itu dilempar tepat kearah datangnya meteor buatan Akainu

Syuuuuuttt. . .

DUAAARRR...

Jurus Akainu dan Naruto beradu. Hasilnya timbul 10 ledakan ledakan yang sangat besar dilangit.

"Gila, aku sudah kehilangan banyak chakra karena beradu jurus dengan mereka secara beruntun. Jurus mereka benar-benar luar biasa" kata Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

 **Raigo**

Di langit, tepat di atas kepala Naruto. Sebuah bola hitam besar yang tersusun dari awan-awan berisi energi petir berkonsentrasi sangat tinggi siap dijatuhkan kearah Naruto. Dengan jurus ini, God Enel pemilik sebelumnya kekuatan buah iblis petir gura-gura no mi dapat menghancurkan sebuah pulau besar hanya dengan satu jurus ini.

"Celaka, Aku tidak bisa menggunakan hiraishin untuk menghindar. Semua segel hiraishinku lenyap karena haoushoku haki si manusia karet tadi menghancurkan konsentrasiku" kata Naruto panik. Dia harus bisa berpikir cepat untuk bisa menghindari serangan bola awan petir itu.

Naruto tidak bisa terbang untuk menghindar sebab areal serangan Raigo sangat luas. Dia juga tidak bisa melakukan hiraishin lagi sesesukanya seperti tadi. Sebelumnya Naruto hampir selalu menggunakan hiraishin untuk menyerang dan menghindar karena hiraishin memiliki banyak keuntungan dibanding gerakan kilat miliknya.

Hiraishin memiliki area jangkauan yang lebih jauh tergantung posisi segel hiraishin. Tidak terdeteksi gerakannya oleh teknik mata doujutsu, mode sensor bahkan kenbunshoku haki sekalipun sebab hiraishin tidak meninggalkan jejak pergerakan sedikitpun. Namanya juga teleport, jadi perpindahan ini tidak terikat dengan jarak, arah, dan lintasan. Berkat hiraishin juga, Naruto bisa dengan mudahnya lepas dari jerat tarikan jurus Kurouzo milik Kurohige.

Hiraishin membutuhkan syarat, yaitu tanda segel sebagai media perpindahan. Pada pertarungan ini, Naruto membuat tanda hiraishin dari godoudama miliknya sehingga bisa dia mengendalikan posisi semua tanda-tanda itu sesuka hati. Godoudama bagi Naruto seperti materi yang bisa dibentuknya menjadi apapun sesukanya, termasuk membuatnya menjadi tanda segel hiraishin.

Satu buah godoudama dia ubah menjadi 100 tanda segel hiraishin, lalu menyebarkannya keseluruh arena pertarungan tanpa diketahui oleh Luffy, Akainu, dan Kurohige. Sehingga Naruto dapat dengan mudahnya melakukan hiraishin pada pertarungan ini. Karena trik inilah, ketika Naruto pertama kali muncul di depan Luffy, Akainu dan Kurohige, dibelakangnya hanya ada delapan buah godoudama.

Membuat tanda segel dari godoudama dan mengarahkan tanda itu ke posisi masing-masing membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Sebab itulah, ketika Naruto diserang dengan haoushouku haki dari Luffy dan Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi, sehingga semua tanda segel itu lenyap. Dan sekarang akibatnya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan Raigo dari Kurohige karena tanda-tanda segel hiraishin sudah tidak tersisa satupun lagi.

BBOOOOOOOMMMM.

Bola awan hitam penuh dengan energi listrik ciptaan kurohige menghantam orang dibawahnya tanpa sempat Naruto memberikan perlawanan. Serangan terakhir ini membuat setengah pulau hancur, dan Naruto yang terkena serangan itu tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya karena belum terlihat apapun dari sisa ledakan yang berhamburan ditempat itu. Asap ledakan itu hampir menyelimuti keseluruhan pulau.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Nah, udah lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, dan chap ini fullfight. Maunya sih ingin mengakhiri arc di pirate universe sampai chap ini, tapi karena kesibukan di realtime sedikit bertambah, mengakibatkan saya tidak fokus nulis, jadi ya gini deh. Update aja dulu, walaupun hasilnya ga banyak, tapi lebih baik daripada nunggu kelamaan, iya kan? Chap depan arc di pirates universe positif berakhir kok, dan akan kembali lagi ke DxD universe.

Lalu agar anda lebih mudah, saya membuat konversi kekuatan Shinobi universe dengan Pirates universe. Ninjutsu = buah iblis, taijutsu = petarung tanpa buah iblis, atau sebagian buah iblis tipe paramecia, kenjutsu = petarung pedang, sennin mode sensor = kenbunshoku haki, senjutsu= busoshoku haki (senjutsu dapat menyerang tubuh pengguna buah iblis tipe logia dan pertahanan busoshoku haki, sedangkan busoshoku haki dapat menghancurkan godoudama), genjutsu tsukyomi = haoshoku haki.

Nah, tuh pertarungan dengan Luffy dominan di chap ini. Bagaimana? dimana kurang puasnya?

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan pada author note di chap dahulu. Naruto dan Sasuke fullpower dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing seperti ketika pertarungan terakhir mereka dilembah kematian, dan mereka berdua tidak akan ku buat lebih kuat dari itu lagi. Mereka berdua tidak godlike, bahkan chara-chara utama dari universe lain nanti akan lebih kuat dari Naruto maupun Sasuke. Liat saja di atas, Naruto kewalahan menghadapi Luffy walaupun Naruto sudah menggunakan kekuatan penuh, bahkan dia jadi bulan-bulanan oleh 3 orang manusia super yang melawannya.

Tapi di fic ini, jutsu-jutsu kreatif mereka lah yang akan membuat siapapun lawannya gentar dan kerepotan, liat saja lanjutannya di chap depan.

Terus untuk reviewer, Hinata punya tugas sendiri jadi ga usah dicari dulu. Chap sebelumnya saya sengaja tidak menujukkkan battle Luffy Vs Akainu Vs Kurohige sebab pertarungan mereka tidak ada keperluan di fic ini, makanya hanya ada dampak pertarungan mereka saja. Dan terakhir untuk anime lain, saya bilang sekali lagi ini bukan gabungan banyak anime. Yah, walaupun kurasa Naruto mungkin akan sekali lagi melakukan misi lintas universe sebab benda yang dia cari tidak hanya satu.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 18 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _BOOOOOOOMMMM._

 _Bola awan hitam penuh dengan energi listrik ciptaan Kurohige menghantam orang dibawahnya tanpa sempat Naruto memberikan perlawanan. Serangan terakhir ini membuat setengah pulau hancur, dan Naruto yang terkena serangan itu tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya karena belum terlihat apapun dari sisa ledakan yang berhamburan ditempat itu. Asap ledakan itu menyelimuti hampir keseluruhan pulau._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 8. Arc Pencarian Harta Karun Part IV.**

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha, DxD Universe-**

Sebuah ruangan dengan suasana sedikit tegang, bukan karena ada pertarungan atau apapun. Tapi karena Kakashi, sang Rokudaime Hokage yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya mendapat laporan yang membuat emosinya naik. Ada empat orang lagi selain Kakashi di ruangan itu yakni dua orang pemuda berambut hitam, satu pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis dan seorang lagi gadis dengan surai merah muda.

"Apa artinya ini?" tanya Kakashi yang masih terkejut dengan laporan yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat sendiri dilaporan itu, Hokage-sama. 12 ANBU kita yang mengawal suplai logistik untuk kebutuhan Konoha diserang sekelompok makhluk supranatural di kota Kuoh" jawab Sai, si pemuda yang selalu tebar senyuman tidak tahu tempat dan suasana.

Sai sekarang menjabat sebagai komandan utama Kesatuan ANBU. Walaupun masih muda, tapi dedikasinya terhadap Konoha dan prestasi yang telah diraihnya selama ini membuktikan bahwa dia pantas menduduki posisi itu.

Sai membuat laporan tertulis bahwa ANBU bawahannya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal beberapa pekerja yang bertugas menyalurkan makanan dan logistik lainnya ke Desa Konoha, telah diserang sekelompok makhluk bersayap seperti kelelawar. Sasuke menginformasikan bahwa mereka adalah ras iblis. Untung saja Sasuke datang cepat menyelamatkan mereka, dan membawa mereka pulang ke Konoha lewat portal dimensi miliknya walaupun para ANBU itu sudah terluka.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makanan dan logistik Konoha, Kakashi sebagai hokage memerintahkan sejumlah pekerja yang dikawal ANBU untuk keluar dari Konoha dan bertransaksi di Kuoh. Memang, transaksi tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah sebab perbedaan mata uang. Tapi dengan logam mulia berharga yang berlaku dimana saja, yakni emas maka hal seperti itu tidak masalah. Konoha memiliki cukup simpanan emas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seluruh warganya selama 2 tahun kedepan. Sedangkan untuk rencana jangka panjang, Kakashi mengusulkan agar diadakan perpindahan penduduk secara bertahap dari pulau melayang Konoha ke kota Kuoh dan kota lain disekitarnya. Menjadi penduduk kota itu dan membaur disana, sebab warga sipil Konoha tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia di kota itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangani para ANBU yang terluka.

"Semuanya selamat, kesehatan mereka sudah membaik" jawab Sakura.

"Haaaah" menghela nafas berat, "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini"

"Apa sebaiknya kita menunggu Naruto pulang dulu, biar dia bisa ikut menangani masalah ini" usul Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan Naruto, kita harus mengatasi masalah ini tanpanya. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kita, jadi kita tidak boleh terus menerus bergantung padanya" kata Kakashi dengan jelas.

"Lalu kita sekarang harus bagaimana sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa diam saja. Sasuke, bagaimana hasil misimu mengumpulkan informasi?" tanya Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang tidak jauh didepannya.

Sasuke selain bertugas sebagai penjaga portal keluar masuk Konoha, dia juga memiliki misi untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang bagaimana sistem dunia baru mereka bekerja. Dalam hal pengumpulan informasi berbahaya seperti ini, hanya Sasuke seorang yang mampu melakukan misi seberat itu.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pemimpin masing-masing fraksi itu, data mereka dan sedikit informasi tentang kemampuan bertarungnya. Mereka juga tinggal ditempat yang mungkin bisa dikatakan berbeda dimensi dengan tempat tinggal manusia. Mereka menyebutnya underworld dan surga. Ada juga celah dimensi, ketika aku tersesat disana, aku menemukan seekor naga merah raksasa yang sedang tidur. Aku memperkirakan kekuatan naga itu lebih kuat dibanding Juubi yang kita lawan ketika perang tempo hari" kata Sasuke memberi infomasi yang baru saja ia kumpulkan selama dua minggu ini.

Tidak ada yang terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau ada beberapa orang didunia baru ini yang memiliki kekuatan setara Kaguya, jadi bukan hal mengejutkan lagi kalau ada naga yang katanya lebih kuat dari Juubi.

"Ini hal buruk, kalau begini suatu saat kita mungkin akan terancam bahaya besar" Kakashi menyimpulkan informasi dari Sasuke, "Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi dan pergerakan mereka sekarang?

"Mereka mengetahui kedatangan kita didunia ini dan terus mencari keberadaan kita. Kurasa hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka menemukan kita atau Naruto cepat pulang dan memindahkan lokasi desa ini lagi" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, teruskan pencarian informasi tentang kekuatan tempur fraksi-fraksi itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan diam saja menerima perlakuan mereka terhadap ANBU kita. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan menunjukkan ketajaman taring kita dihadapan mereka" kata Kakashi mengeluarkan keputusan akhir.

"Aku setuju dengan keputusanmu, Rokudaime Hokage" sahut Gaara merespon cepat ucapan Kakashi.

Sementara ketiga anak muda yang lain, cukup terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka Rokudaime Hokage, mantan guru mereka nekat membuat keputusan seperti ini. Hal yang sangat aneh mendapati seorang Kakashi yang terkesan selalu menjauhi masalah, mejadi seorang yang emosional dan ambisius seperti sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi, seorang Gaara, Godaime Kazekage yang terkenal tenang dalam membuat keputusan dan selalu memikirkan matang-matang setiap masalah, bisa membuat keputusan cepat dan langsung menyetujui usul Kakashi.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak protes sebab keputusan Kakashi tidak salah. Jika diam saja, ada kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat Konoha terancam bahaya. Mereka cukup yakin Sasuke dengan kekuatannya sekarang pasti mampu melindungi Konoha jika hal seperti itu terjadi. Tapi apa yang harus mereka katakan pada Naruto saat dia pulang jika sampai banyak orang terlibat dalam bahaya nantinya.

.

.

.

 **-Pulau Raftel, Pirate Universe-**

"Ugh, aku selamat. Untung saja aku sempat membuat pilar godoudama ini"

Naruto kini jongkok dengan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah kelelahan akibat kehabisan banyak chakra setelah secara beruntun beradu jurus mematikan dengan dua musuhnya.

Disekitar Naruto tertancap 3 pilar kecil dengan Naruto ditengah sebagai pusatnya. Pilar itu dibentuk Naruto dari 9 godoudama miliknya. Jadi setiap pilar tercipta dari 3 buah godoudama. Pilar itu menancap jauh kedalam tanah yang berfungsi sebagai konduktor untuk mengalirkan listrik dari raigo kedalam perut bumi. Prinsipnya sama dengan penangkal petir, karena sebanyak apapun energi listrik pasti sanggup diterima bumi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto membuat perlindungan biasa dengan membentuk godoudama menjadi bola yang mengurung dirinya. Tapi itu kurang efektif karena pasti masih banyak energi listrik yang tersisa disekitarnya untuk beberapa saat dan akan menyulitkan dia bergerak nantinya. Dengan mengalirkan energi listrik kedalam perut bumi melalui konduktor godoudama, semua energi listrik raigo akan habis terserap bumi tanpa sisa.

Walau begitu, tanah diluar pilar Naruto hancur, sehingga hanya menyisakan tanah tempat Naruto berpijak. Air laut telah menggantikan daratan yang hancur itu.

' _Bagus, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan perangkapku. Karena air laut sudah sampai disini, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memancing mereka bergerak ke pantai. Mumpung asap-asap ini menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Lagipula aku tidak bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi, karena sudah kehilangan banyak sekali chakra_ '

Salah satu godoudama Naruro lenyap. Naruto mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya sehingga dapat menyebarkan tanda-tanda segel hiraishin. Naruto harus menggunakan hiraishin untuk melakukan rencananya sebab jika bergerak walau secepat apapun, pergerakannya pasti akan terdeteksi kenbunshoku haki. Sedangkan hiraishin tidak meninggalkan jejak pergerakan karena hiraishin adalah teleport.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Pooofft...

"Kalian sudah mengerti rencananya kan?" tanya Naruto pada 10 bunshin yang baru saja dibuatnya dan tentu saja dibalas anggukan oleh bunshin-bunshin itu. "Laksanakan!" Perintah Naruto tegas.

.

"Shishishiiiii, manusia itu pasti sudah mati setelah ku hantam dengan raigo tadi" kata Kurohige dengan yakin.

Dia baru saja menapakkan kakinya ditanah, ketika dia menjatuhkan raigo dia melompat dahulu keudara agar tidak terkena dampak serangan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kurohige mendarat didalam kepulan asap yang masih belum hilang.

"Tidak, aku bisa merasakan dengan kenbunshoku haki kalau dia masih hidup" sanggah suara Akainu. Walaupun tidak saling melihat karena asap akibat ledakan yang menghalangi pandangan, tapi mereka masih bisa saling mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Iya, aku juga merasakan kalau dia masih hidup. Tapi dia masih belum bergerak, dia masih diam di tempatnya tadi" kata Luffy menambahkan. Mungkin karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga mereka bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Akainu dan Luffy juga, sebelum raigoh menghancurkan setengah Pulau Raftel mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kurohige dan sekarang mereka mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi Kurohige.

"Eh, kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak begini?" tanya Kurohige pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak bisa bernafas" sambung Luffy.

"Kita sekarang terjebak di dalam air laut" Akainu menjawab kebingungan dua musuhnya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah asap kian memudar dan pandangan kembali jernih, terlihat jelas kalau Luffy, Kurohige, dan Akainu masing-masing sedang terkurung dalam bola air. Setiap bola air itu dipegang oleh dua bunshin Naruto.

Tiga buah penjara bola air mengurung setiap pemimpun kubu yang bermusuhan itu. Ketiga penjara bola air itu letaknya tidak terlalu berjauhan. Sambil berdiri dipermukaan air laut, Naruto menatap tiga orang yang telah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Bagaimana? Kekuatan kalian tidak akan berguna sama sekali didalam penjara bola air laut Senpou: Suiroo no Jutsu ciptaanku" kata Naruto sombong setelah berhasil melumpuhkan ketiga musuhnya sekaligus.

Pergerakan Naruto tidak terdeteksi sebab bunshinnya berpindah menggunakan hiraishin. Tubuh aslinya tidak bergerak dari posisi awal untuk mengelabui kenbunshoku haki supaya mereka mengira bahwa Naruto belum melakukan apa-apa. Selain itu penjara bola air dibuat Naruto dengan sangat cepat sehingga ketiga musuhnya tidak sempat menyadari kalau mereka sudah masuk dalam perangkap.

Jutsu ini dulunya digunakan oleh Hoshigaki Kisame, salah seorang anggota komplotan teroris Akatsuki. Dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode, bagi Naruto mudah saja mengendalikan kelima elemen dasar dan tidak sulit meniru jutsu Kisame karena hanya berupa jutsu sederhana dan bukan kekkei genkai atau memerlukan syarat seperti doujutsu.

Penjara bola air yang Naruto buat jauh lebih hebat daripada milik Kisame. Dengan penambahan senjutsu, jelas kurungan itu akan lebih kuat. Naruto memanfaatkan air laut didekatnya karena daratan sudah hancur. Air laut merupakan kelemahan dasar pengguna buah iblis sehingga musuh yang dikurungnya tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya. Lalu senjutsu ditambahkan dengan tujuan agar mampu melemahkan pertahanan busoshoku haki. Itulah yang dilakukan satu bunshin.

Sedangkan bunshin lainnya berperan menambah tekanan pada penjara bola air itu. Bunshin lain membuat tekanan super tinggi dengan memampatkan air itu sehingga yang terkurung benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan gerakan sedikitpun. Lalu bunshin itu juga menambahkan senjutsu lagi untuk menggandakan pertahanan penjara air agar bisa bertahan jika yang dikurung mengeluarkan busoshoku haki yang sangat kuat saat berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjara itu.

Naruto yang sekarang tidak seperti dulu lagi, dia selalu menggunakan otaknya ketika bertarung untuk membuat strategi. Walaupun dengan insting, dulu dia hampir selalu menang melawan musuh, tapi banyak kerugian yang harus dibayar untuk kemenangannya seperti luka parah, kehabisan tenaga dan lainnya. Sekarang Naruto ingin berubah, dia tidak mau lagi dianggap idiot, dia harus bertarung dengan efektif.

"Kurang ajar, apa sebenarnya mau mu hah?" tanya Akainu kesal. Air juga bisa menjadi media rambat suara layaknya udara sehingga mereka masih bisa saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, tuan pemimpin angkatan laut" kata Naruto santai menanggapi kekesalan Akainu.

Walaupun Naruto berada diposisi yang menguntungkan sekarang, tapi dia tampak cukup memprihatinkan. Badannya bebak belur setelah dihajar tinju Luffy, lalu juga banyak kehabisan tenaga untuk bertahan dari serangan Akainu dan Kurohige.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?" giliran Kurohige bertanya.

"Aku mencari suatu benda yang tersimpan dipulau ini." jawab Naruto jujur.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkan One Piece selama aku masih hidup. Aku yang akan mendapatkannya dan menjadi raja bajak laut" teriak Luffy keras kepala.

"Siapa bilang aku mencari One Piece. Aku tidak mencari harta karun mitos yang masih belum jelas seperti apa wujudnya" sungut Naruto membalas teriakan Luffy.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanya Akainu sekali lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku mencari suatu artefak yang kebetulan tersimpan dipul-. . . "

"Hey, siapa kau? Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengganggu pertarungan atasanku" kata Zoro yang sudah berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto, membuat Naruto terpaksa menoleh kearahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa Zoro mendekat ke daerah pertarungan ini, padahal ketiga pemimpin kubu itu bertarung ditempat yang jauh dari anak buahnya agar anak buah mereka tidak terserempet serangan nyasar.

 **Kyuutoryu: Ashura Makyusen**

Teknik sembilan pedang yang merupakan teknik terkuat milik Zoro. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis, zoro bisa membentuk 2 bayangan yang masing-masing memegang 3 pedang sehingga seolah total pedanganya ada 9. Seperti wujud dewa ashura, dia menebas lawan sambil berputar seperti tornado.

Melihat serangan mematikan, Naruto tidak bisa diam saja.

 **Senpou : Shishekiyoujin**

Teknik pedang terkuat Zoro berhasil diblok dengan mudah oleh kekkai berwarna merah ini. Kekkai formasi 4 matahari yang pernah dilakukan empat generasi pertama hokage untuk mengurung juubi dan kekkai itu mampu bertahan dari sebuah bijudama superbesar yang dibuat oleh juubi.

Sekarang teknik itu dibuat Naruto dengan menambahkan senjutsu, sehingga kekuatan kekkai itu meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Teknik ini menghasilkan kekkai berbentuk bujur sangkar yang tinggi menjulang kelangit. Tidak sia-sia Naruto selama dua tahun setelah perang mempelajari teknik fuinjutsu peninggalan ayahnya untuk membuat kekkai.

"Ck, pengganggu. Untung saja aku masih menyisakan 4 bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga tadi" gumam Naruto kesal.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada tiga orang yang berhasil dipenjarakannya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan diluar. Padahal semakin banyak anak buah dari tiga orang dihadapannya yang berusaha menembus kekkai menggunakan jurus terkuat masing-masing. Namun nihil karena Naruto membuat kekkai dengan kekuatan penuhnya yang tersisa agar mampu bertahan dari serangan apapun diluar sana.

"Hmm, sampai mana tadi pembicaraan kita?" tanya Naruto pada tiga orang yang terkurung didepannya. Dengan tenang dia menatap tiga orang itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akainu lagi, kesal karena Naruto kelihatan seperti sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan tadi, aku mencari benda yang tersimpan di pulau ini"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menghalangi impianku, HYAAAAA" Luffy berteriak memaksakan seluruh kekuatannya. Tubuh karet Luffy membesar lagi, berusaha menghancurkan penjara bola air laut itu dari dalam.

Akibat ledakan kekuatan Luffy, penjara bola air itu hampir pecah. Naruto jelas tidak akan membiarkan rencana dan usaha yang dilakukannya dengan susah payah hancur begitu saja.

 **Senpou: Myujinmon**

Turun dari atas langit kayu berwarna merah seperti gerbang kuil dengan berbagai ukuran. Turun bertumpuk dengan sudut saling menyilang menindih bola air yang memenjarakan Luffy.

Jutsu ini dapat menahan pergerakan dan menyerap kekuatan musuh. Jurus yang pernah digunakan Naruto untuk membuat segel baru kyubi setelah berhasil mengendalikan biju itu di Pulau Kura-Kura, juga pernah dilakukan hokage pertama saat menahan pergerakan juubi.

Ledakan kekuatan Luffy berhasil diatasi, tubuhnya mengecil lagi dan sudah tidak bisa melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Haah, hah, haaaaah. . ." Naruto bernafas terengah-engah. Membuat jutsu segel barusan memerlukan chakra yang tidak sedikit, ditambah sisa chakranya yang terbatas membuatnya harus terduduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Heh. Bocah emas, sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batas kekuatanmu" Kurohige mengejek sinis pada Naruto yang tampak sangat kelelahan. "Ayo, bocah topi jerami. Keluarkan sekali lagi kekuatanmu, dengan begitu kita bisa bebas dari penjara ini" lanjut Kurohige memprovokasi Luffy, sedangkan dia sendiri diam tenang dalam penjara air untuk menghemat tenaganya. Kurohige memang licik.

' _Bah, manusia karet itu ternyata sudah kehabisan tenaga_ ' pikir Kurohige kesal setelah melihat kondisi Luffy yang berada tidak jauh darinya dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Eh, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Emm, , , , sekarang kita berdamai saja ya, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto dengan penuh harap. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat mengurung 3 orang didepannya lebih lama.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Sudah jelas kau sangat kelelahan dan mencapai batas kekuatanmu. Buat apa aku berdamai dengan kau yang sudah lemah seperti itu" Akainu menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Ya, sudah. Nikmati saja, bagaimana rasanya dikurung" balas Naruto sewot karena tawarannya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Shishishiii. Kau kira kami tidak tau, perlahan tapi pasti penjara air ini semakin melemah. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika kembaranmu yang melakukan ini pada kami kehabisan tenaga" sahut Kurohige santai.

' _Cih, mereka rupanya tau kalau semakin lama, chakra senjutsu yang dikeluarkan bunshinku untuk menahan haki mereka semakin berkurang_ ' kata Naruto dibenaknya.

Terdapat kelemahan pada penjara air yang dibuat khusus oleh Naruto untuk mengurung pengguna buah iblis dan haki ini, yaitu diperlukan aliran chakra senjutsu yang kontinyu dan berkesinambungan untuk mengekang kekuatan orang yang ada didalam kurungan. Aliran chakra yang terus menerus ini tentu mengurangi stok chakra senjutsu yang telah dibagikan oleh Naruto pada bunshinnya. Saat bunshinnya melakukan ini, walau pada kondisi diam tidak bergerak, bunshinnya tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan chakra alam karena seluruh konsentrasi bunshin tertuju pada penjara air itu. Sedikit saja konsentrasi teralihkan, penjara air itu akan kehilangan kestabilan dan dengan mudah bisa dihancurkan dari dalam.

"Huh, ternyata kalian berdua memang pintar pak tua. Tidak seperti manusia karet itu, yang hanya bisa berkoar-koar tentang impiannya" kata Naruto mengejek Luffy.

Sungguh, suatu hal yang sangat miris. Perkataannya tadi seakan-akan Naruto sedang mengata-ngatai dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri. Apa Naruto lupa kalau dirinya yang dulu juga selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu dan hanya bicara tinggi akan impiannya.

"Grrrr. Jangan remehkan impianku" sahut Luffy geram. Sekarang respon Luffy juga benar-benar mirip dengan respon Naruto dahulu jika impiannya diremehkan.

"Kalau aku ingat-ingat sejak pertarungan kita tadi dimulai, sepertinya kau tidak berniat menghabisi kami. Kau hanya mengulur waktu kan?" tanya Akainu setelah menganalisis jalannya pertarungan sejak dimulai. Selama terkurung, otaknya dipakai untuk memikirkan kemungkinan hal yang di inginkan Naruto, karena Naruto tidak memberitahu sedikitpun tentang tujuannya datang kemari sejak awal pertarungan mereka.

"Apa mungkin kau memiliki seorang partner? Kau hanya diam di sini setelah berhasil mengurung kami, berarti kau sebenarnya memang sedang mengulur waktu untuk seseorang kan?" tambah Kurohige dengan pemikirannya.

"Errr, ahahahaaa. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Naruto tertawa hambar karena rencananya ketahuan.

"Ya sudah, ku rasa kita bisa berdamai sekarang" kata Kurohige yang membuat Akainu dan Luffy terkaget. "Aku merasa tujuanmu kemari memang bukan untuk mecari One Piece. Kau dengan jelas tadi mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mencari suatu benda, lalu kau juga mengatakan bahwa One Piece itu hanya mitos yang belum jelas seperti apa wujudnya. Dari dua perkataanmu itu, dapat kusimpulkan kalau benda yang kau cari dan One Piece tidak ada hubungannya. Jadi aku cukup yakin kau memang tidak mencari One Piece"

Kurohige merasa pertarungannya dengan Naruto sia-sia sebab tujuannya kesini adalah mencari One Piece. Kalau memang naruto tidak menginginkan itu, berarti buat apa dia susah-susah melawan Naruto?

"Em, yah. Itu mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tidak. Siapa yang tahu, kalau benda yang kucari itu adalah benda yang sama dengan One Piece yang kalian perebutkan?"

Ternyata kebodohan Naruto belum hilang sepenuhnya. Padahal peluang berdamai sudah terbuka lebar, tapi malah berkata ceroboh seperti barusan yang bisa memancing perdebatan lagi.

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya." kata Kurohige membenarkan, "Aku sudah bersedia berdamai denganmu. Jika kau mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang benda yang kau cari, mungkin itu akan memperlama waktu genjatan senjata kita. Dengan kondisimu yang lemah itu, pasti ini hal yang menguntungkan untukmu kan?" kata Kurohige bernegosiasi, dia juga menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto cari.

"EH!" Naruto tiba-tiba terkejut dan jadi panik.

"Kenapa kau terkejut hah?" giliran Akainu yang bertanya, namun tidak dihiraukan Naruto. Luffy tidak ikut berbicara sebab tubuhnya melemah setelah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Hal ini disebabkan hanya dia seorang yang terkena segel myojinmon dari Naruto, sedang Akainu dan Kurohige tidak.

' _Hinata dalam bahaya_ ' kata Naruto dihatinya. Ingatan dari bunshinnya yang menemani Hinata baru saja masuk kekepalanya.

Menatap tiga orang didepannya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan kata damai lagi karena aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa ne"

Zzsstt...

Naruto yang asli menghilang dengan Hiraishin. Dan semua bunshin Naruto yang mengurung 3 orang tadi lenyap dalam kepulan asap sehingga penjara air itu pecah. Begitupula bunshin yang membuat kekkai untuk menghalangi anak buah mereka yang hendak mengganggu Naruto, juga sudah hilang beserta dengan kekkainya. Sekarang 3 orang tadi benar-benar sudah bebas.

"Saaa, pengganggu itu sudah pergi. Jadi?" Akainu menyeringai lalu berubah menjadi monster magma lagi. Dia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto lagi didekat mereka dengan kenbunshoku hakinya.

"Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita" sambung Kurohige berubah wujud menjadi mode bertarung terkuatnya.

"HEYAAAAA" dan Luffy yang mengawali serangan dengan tinju pamungkasnya.

DHUUAAARRRR. . . .

Akhirnya pertarungan mereka bertiga kembali berlanjut seolah kedatangan Naruto barusan hanya sebuah delusi dan tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, sebuah terowongan yang tampak remang dengan minimnya pencahayaan. Terdengar bunyi gemericik tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh diruangan itu. Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang berjalan dengan tenang, di ikuti oleh seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya.

Terowongan itu terletak beberapa ratus meter di bawah tanah Pulau Raftel. Dampak raigo milik Kurohige tidak sampai kesini dan hanya menghancurkan permukaan pulau saja berkat pilar konduktor godoudama yang menjadi penangkal petir. Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu pertimbangan Naruto untuk memilih membuat pilar daripada berlindung dalam bola godoudama. Dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode, dia jelas bisa merasakan kalau istrinya sedang berada dibawah pulau. Sehingga dengan cara itu, Hinata akan lebih aman.

Hinata terus berjalan mencari benda yang ia cari sambil merenung mengingat kembali rencana suaminya.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Baiklah Hinata, sekarang dengarkan baik-baik! Begini rencanaku" kata Naruto pada Hinata ketika mereka berdua masih melayang di ketinggian mengamati pertempuran dibawah mereka._

 _"Rencanaku sederhana saja. Kau yang mencari benda itu sementara aku yang akan mengalihkan perhatian tiga orang terkuat dibawah sana. Pasti sangat berbahaya jika mereka tau kita sedang mencari sesuatu disini. Bunshinku akan menemanimu mencari benda itu, dan aku yang asli menghadapi mereka. Aku sudah memiliki strategi jitu untuk menghadapi mereka sekaligus dan mengulur banyak waktu untukmu"_

 _"Um, kalau begitu kita gunakan rencanamu. Lagipula mungkin tidak akan sulit bagiku melacak benda yang kita cari dengan byakugan"_

 _"Yosh, kita mulai sekarang Hinata"_

 _ **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Naruto menciptakan seorang klon dirinya_

 _"Kau temani Hinata, aku yang akan bertempur habis-habisan menghadapi mereka" kata Naruto pada bunshinnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, kita berpisah disini"._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Ini pasti ruangan tempat benda itu tersimpan" kata Hinata dengan nada yakin. dia sudah sampai disebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar seperti sebuah aula.

"Ya, mungkin saja" jawab Naruto, lebih tepatnya bunshin Naruo yang ditugaskan untuk menemani dan menjaga Hinata, "Aku tidak mengerti, gambar-gambar aneh apa itu?" kata bunshin Naruto menunjuk kearah dinding ruang besar yang baru saja mereka masuki.

Di dinding ruangan itu tergambar benyak relief-relief aneh yang tidak jelas. sangat asing di mata Naruto dan Hinata.

 **Byakugan**

Hinata menggunakan byakugan untuk membaca dan menerjemahkan relief-relief itu.

"Kurasa relief-relief itu asli berasal dari dunia ini, karena aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa setelah menggunakan byakuganku. Jika berhubungan dengan benda yang kita cari, pasti byakuganku dapat mengenalinya" kata Hinata setelah menonaktifkan byakugannya.

Lama tidak ada yang merespon perkataannya, Hinata menoleh kebelakang dimana bunshin Naruto tadi mengikutinya, "Naruto-kun?". Tidak ada lagi bunshin Naruto.

"Kehihihihiiiii, temanmu tadi sudah mati. Dia sudah ku hisap kedalam lumpurku." bukan bunshin Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, melainkan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi agak kurus dengan kulit berwarna coklat. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata.

Bunshin Naruto dapat dengan mudah di lenyapkan orang itu karena selama menemani Hinata, bunshin Naruto tidak menggunakan mode bertarung apapun. Dalam keadaan normal, bunshin itu tidak dapat merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengancam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata, tidak mempedulikan nasib bunshin Naruto. Karena itu hanya bunshin, jadi Naruto yang asli tidak akan apa-apa. Hinata sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ala Hyuga miliknya.

"Aku Caribou. Kebetulan sekali aku menemukan wanita yang sangat cantik disini. Pasti kau berharga mahal jika berhasil kujual" ungkap Caribou.

Caribou adalah salah seorang bajak laut licik kelas rookie yang terkenal di Kepulauan Sabaody bersama beberapa saudaranya. Keberadaan Caribou di Pulau Raftel tidak lain karena rencana liciknya. Dahulu ia hanyalah seorang bajak laut yang melakukan kegiatan jual beli budak, termasuk duyung yang menjadi aset besar kegiatannya. Namun aksinya menangkap duyung di Mermaid Cave digagalkan oleh Jinbei, dan dia dikurung. Entah bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan informasi tentang senjata poseidon.

Dia berhasil bebas dari Jinbei setelah diselamatkan kru kapalnya, dan setelah memberikan informasi tentang senjata pemusnah poseidon yang didapatnya di Mermaid Cave pada Angkatan Laut, dia menjadi sekutu Angkatan Laut hingga sekarang. Hingga akhirnya dia ikut dan sampai juga di Pulau Raftel. Tidak seperti bajak laut kuat yang menginginkan One Piece untuk sebuah impian besar dan idealisme. Caribou kesini hanya bermodal keyakinan bahwa di tempat ini tersimpan harta kekayaan yang sangat banyak, dan itulah yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi hal seperti yang kau pikirkan." Hinata sudah siap menyerang, ' _Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, jika tidak pasti Naruto-kun akan kewalahan mengulur waktu diluar sana_ '

 **Juho Shoshiken**

Hinata langsung menyerang Caribou tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Dengan dua kepala singa kembar di masing-masing tangannya, Hinata memukul Caribou berkali-kali dengan sangat cepat.

Hinata mundur untuk melihat hasil serangannya, dia perlu mengambil nafas karena jutsu barusan cukup menguras tenaganya.

Melihat kedepan, hasil serangan Hinata nihil. Caribou tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Kehihihihiii, tidak ada serangan yang bisa melukaiku selama tubuhku menjadi lumpur" kata Caribou sombong karena mendapati serangan Hinata tidak berdampak apa-apa.

' _Apa dia pengguna buah iblis tipe logia seperti yang Naruto-kun katakan. Jika iya, aku tidak akan mungkin menang melawannya dengan taijutsuku. Aliran energi ditubuhnya juga samar dan selalu berubah di penglihatan byakuganku. Bagaimana ini? Naruto-kun_ ' Hinata mulai pasrah.

"Ayo, kau diam saja disitu gadis manis. Aku akan mengurungmu dalam lumpurku" kata Caribou sambil tertawa sadis.

Caribou mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjad lumpur. Lumpur itu bergerak mendekati Hinata, sehingga Hinata terpaksa mundur sedikit.

"Kau akan merasakan neraka jika berani menyentuh istriku sedikit saja" teriak Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Naruto datang melalui tanda segel Hiraishin yang sudah dia tempelkan ditubuh Hinata. Dia datang setelah mendapat informasi dari bunshinnya yang lenyap karena orang yang menyerang Hinata.

 **Senpou: Oodama Rasengan**

DHUUUAAARRR.

Tubuh lumpur Caribou berhamburah tercecer keseluruh ruangan. Rasenggan Naruto yang bercampur senjutsu berhasil melukai telak tubuh Caribou. Andai saja tubuh Caribou bukan lumpur, melainkan daging dan darah maka tempat itu sekarang pasti akan terlihat sangat menjijikkan karena banyak bagian tubuh Caribou yang terhambur berceceran di ruangan itu akibat terkena putaran rasengan.

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung, "Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Hinata?" Naruto merasa lebih khawatir akan keadaan Hinata sehingga dia membiarkan saja segumpal lumpur yang bergerak menjauh keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto tahu kalau orang yang hendak menyerang Hinata tadi masih hidup, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya karena keadaan Hinata adalah prioritas utama. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan Hinata sampai terluka, dan juga berjanji pada Sakura akan selalu menjaga Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Orang itu tidak sempat menyentuhku sedikitpun. Kau datang tepat waktu, Naruto-kun."

"Haaaah, syukurlah. Aku bisa lega sekarang" Naruto sudah tenang, "Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan benda yang kita cari"

"Yah, benda itu pasti disebelah sana. Ketika aku menggunakan byakugan, aku melihat titik hitam yang tidak teridentifikasi disebelah sana. Aku yakin pasti itu. _Cube_ juga memperlihatkan respon ketika aku mengarahkannya kearah sana"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita ambil sekarang"

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mecari sebentar, mereka berdua menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna hitam metalik seperti warna _cube_. Bisa dikatakan kalau bentuknya seperti mimiatur peti harta karun. Hinata mengambil benda itu lalu menyimpannya didalam gulungan penyimpanan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Apa kita langsung pulang sekarang, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertama dan mendapatkan artefak yang mereka cari.

"Nanti saja. Aku perlu istirahat sebentar untuk mengumpulkan chakra lagi. Chakraku banyak terkuras setelah bertarung dengan orang-orang diluar"

"Kalau begitu berbaring lah disini" kata Hinata, dia pun duduk dan menjadikan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantal untuk Naruto berbaring.

"Oh iya Hinata, sebelum pulang ada suatu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi didunia ini" kata Naruto yang sudah berbaring berbantalkan paha Hinata.

"Tempat apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Orang-orang disini menyebutnya All Blue. Tempat itu adalah wilayah berkumpulnya ikan dan bahan masakan, serta bumbu-bumbu terbaik didunia ini. Aku ingin membawanya pulang, agar kau bisa memasakkannya untukku. Kau mau kan Hinata?"

"Um, kalau untuk Naruto-kun, tidak ada kata tidak"

"Hehheee, beruntung sekali aku memilikimu. Kau memang benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik Hinata"

"Aaaah, Naruto-kun bisa saja" jawab Hinata yang kembali dengan mode malu malunya.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Yoo, setelah ini kita tinggalkan pirates universe. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini di dunia bajak laut itu, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Satu hal yang pasti, dunia itu telah kehilangan salah satu bagian dari One piece yang di impikan semua bajak laut. Huahhahaa. Memang agak lama updatenya, tapi ku bayar dengan jumlah word yang lumayan banyak loh.

Sebenarnya Naruto yang asli bisa saja menyelinap bersama Hinata mencari artefak yang diinginkannya tanpa harus bertarung dengan Luffy, Akainu, dan Kurohige. Menyelinap adalah hal mudah bagi ninja seperti mereka. Tapi kalau seperti itu, pasti tidak seru bagi kita. Buat apa Naruto jauh-jauh datang ke Pirate Universe kalau tidak menjajal kemampuan bertarungnya disana. Iya kan?

Author note kali ini akan cukup panjang karena kurasa ada topik yang cukup krusial dipikiran kalian.

Dicerita ini, kok Naruto kelihatannya lemah banget? Sudah fullpower tapi belum cukup untuk langsung mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya disini. Selain itu juga, godoudamanya Naruto bisa kalah dengan busoshoku haki. Yang berpikiran seperti ini, pasti reader yang sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto Godlike, atau paling tidak Naruto superstrong atau satu level diatas musuh besarnya. Tidak masalah sih, jujur aku pun juga suka baca fanfic yang Narutonya sangat kuat bahkan godlike. Apalagi yang alurnya bagus dan penulisannya rapi. Suka banget aku baca fic yang seperti itu.

Nah, baru-baru ini juga aku buka-buka situs dan baca tentang perbandingan kekuatan naruto dengan chara dari anime lain. Hasilnya, kekuatan Naruto itu jauh melebihi chara dari anime lain. Karena apa? karena kerusakan akibat jutsu-jutsu Naruto yang digambarkan oleh pembuatnya jauh lebih besar dari anime lain. Ambil contoh, katanya pertarungan Vali Vs Issei yang dalam mode balance breaker terkuatnya atau Issei melawan Loki mampu mengakibatkan daya rusak yang besar pada arena pertarungannya. Tapi jika dibanding dengan PDS4 atau pertarungan terakhir Naruto Vs Sasuke, pertarungan chara-chara DxD itu ga ada apa-apanya. Dampak kerusakan dari anime naruto digambarkan jauh lebih besar. Salah satu reader fic ini juga sudah memberitahuku seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan Naruto apalagi kehebatan godoudama.

Dan akhirnya disini, aku mengakui kalau aku masih minim informasi mengenai kekuatan Naruto, jadi ku harap kalian bersedia membantu dan memberi info tentang gambaran kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya, apalagi jika perbandingan dengan chara dari anime lain, perlu sekali sebab ini adalah fic multicrossover.

Tapi, diatas semua itu. Aku punya pendapat sendiri mengapa Naruto ku buat lemah dibanding musuhnya dalam fic ini. Kekuatan Naruto pun ku batasi misalnya dengan konversi kekuatan dichapter sebelumnya. Begini alasanku : Kita semua tahu kalau manga Naruto itu selain ceritanya sangat hebat dengan adegan-adegan pertarungannya, manga Naruto juga banyak memberikan kita nilai-nilai dan pesan moral yang bagus. Adegan pertarungannya mampu menghibur kita, tapi itu jelas tidak dapat dipakai di dunia nyata, sedangkan nilai dan pesan moral inilah yang bisa kita ambil dan aplikasikan dikehidupan kita. Ada banyak pesan-pesan moral dari Naruto diantaranya sikap pantang menyerah, semangat juang tinggi, pengorbanan tanpa pamrih, kerja keras, kesetiaan cinta dan yang pasti persahabatan, serta banyak lagi pesan lainnya yang tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Nah, didalam fic ini aku berusaha mempertahankan nilai-nilai itu, walaupun pasti tidak semuanya dapat ku pertahankan dengan erat sebab aku jelas bukan pujangga, author hebat, apalagi pembuat cerita berkelas.

Di fic ini, persahabatan mereka ku pertahankan dengan membawa semua teman Naruto serta seluruh Konoha pindah ke DxD universe. Tentang cinta, walaupun hanya di Movie The Last dibahas mendalam, aku juga ingin tetap ada makanya Hinata yang kujadikan partner utama Naruto, terlebih mereka sudah menikah. Jadi berasa aneh kalau dipisah. Satu lagi tentang kerja keras dan pantang menyerah, nah inilah alasan kenapa Naruto ku batasi kekuatannya. Dengan kekuatan yang berada dibawah musuh-musuhnya, Naruto tentu perlu usaha yang maksimal dan tidak boleh menyerah agar bisa menang. Kita tau kan, semua pertarungan Naruto dimenangkan dengan susah payah. Sejak dia kecil melawan Zabuza dan Haku, hingga melawan Pein sampai menghadapi Madara. Semua pertarungan yang dia hadapi jelas tidak seimbang sebab musuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri ketika itu. Dia juga menderita banyak luka akibat pertarungan. Sehingga dari situlah tampak sikap kerja keras dan pantang menyerahnya Naruto tergambar dengan jelas.

Kalau Naruto godlike atau strong akan susah bagiku membuat Naruto bertarung dengan penuh perjuangan dan usaha keras, iya ga? Aku sudah pernah katakan kekuatan Naruto itu udah mentok, alasan sebenarnya karena aku sendiri bukan orang yang kreatif sehingga aku tidak akan bisa membuat kekuatan atau jutsu baru untuk Naruto yang logis dan mudah diterima. Misalnya, kalau Naruto punya rinnegan itu menurutku kurang kreatif, naruto punya kekuatan buah iblis atau haki menurutku kurang logis, atau naruto punya sacred gear naga itu ga bisa diterima, sebab di fic ini naruto seorang shinobi yang tersambung dengan akhir cerita manga Naruto itu sendiri (cerita ini berawal dari akhir OST Ending movie The Last).

Karena kekuatan Naruto udah mentok, aku hanya bisa membuat naruto sedikit OOC dimana dia adalah seorang ninja jenius pertarungan yang bertarung dengan penuh persiapan, strategi matang, serta tidak ceroboh dan gegabah. Naruto berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Sifat seperti ini bukan sifat Naruto kan? (semua tahu kalau Naruto itu bertindak dahulu tanpa berfikir). Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebab hanya dengan cara itulah naruto mampu mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Jadi intinya, dengan kekuatan naruto yang kubatasi membuat Naruto perlu usaha keras, pantang menyerah, saling membantu bersama temannya, serta pengorbanan besar agar tujuannya bisa tercapai. Dia juga harus terus belajar teknik-teknik baru yang berguna seperti membuat kekkai.

Semua fanfic yang ditulis author, pasti tujuannya untuk menghibur, dan saya pun juga ingin fic yang saya buat ini mampu memuaskan dan menghibur diri saya dan kalian semua. Itulah tujuan utama saya, tapi tetap saja saya juga ingin fic ini memiliki nilai dan pesan moral yang bisa kita ambil untuk pelajaran.

Begitu. Masih ada yang mengganjal dihati kalian karena disini Naruto terlihat lemah? Isi saja dikotak review, atau lewat PM. Saya akan dengan senang hati melayaninya. Saya hanya author newbie yang berusaha sopan dan tidak membuat kata-kata sindiran, kasar apalagi angkuh menerima apapun tanggapan kalian baik itu berupa pertanyaan, keluhan bahkan flame sekalipun. Dan saya pasti akan sangat senang jika kalian merespon baik fic ini, apalagi menganggap fic ini bagus dan menarik. Saya juga tidak akan menulis kata-kata "DLDR" atau "mending tekan back jika tidak suka alur cerita atau benci pairnya" atau kata-kata lain sejenis itu, sebab kata-kata itu terkesan egois dan membatasi pembaca. Ini yang pernah saya rasakan dulu saat masih jadi silent reader. Saat mau baca fic yg isinya bukan pair OTP saya, liat kata seperti itu saya merasa diusir. Padahal saya tulus cuma ingin menikmati fic nya saja, ga ada maksud sedikitpun buat ngeflame. Intinya saya akan kooperatif kok, siapapun kalian yang mau menanggapi fic ini.

Naruto lemah, tapi tenang saja. Dia chara utama dan dia pahlawan. Jadi dia pasti akan menjadi pemenang dan mampu berdiri hingga akhir. Seperti itulah semua cerita anime manga yang mengisahkan tentang pahlawan. Iya kan? Dan fic inipun juga akan seperti itu. Mainstream memang, tapi banyak yang menyukai cerita seperti itu. Namun, walaupun kekuatan Naruto sudah kubatasi, kuharap kalian masih mau memberikan info padaku tentang jutsu-jutsu hebat Naruto sebab itu perlu sekali untuk adegan battle berikutnya. Karena semua fic tujuannya untuk hiburan, jadi agar fic ini bisa menghibur kalian maka dari itulah aku butuh bantuan kalian.

Untuk bagian ini hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang berpetualang. Karena masih awal-awal petualangan jadi cukup mereka berdua saja. Next adventure, chara lain pasti akan ikut. Soalnya agak susah membuat petualangan banyak orang. Mungkin karena hal inilah, banyak author membuat fic tentang Naruto yang berpetualang sendiri didunia baru tanpa teman dari dunia shinobi dalam karya-karyanya.

Yang beranggapan Naruto punya kekkei genkai, begini. Sepengetahuanku, jutsu yuton rasenshuriken berlemen lava (lava termasuk kekkei genkai kan?), itu semua Naruto kuasai karena itu kekuatan tambahan dari biju yang ada ditubuhnya. bukan kekuatan asli Naruto. Setauku Naruto hanya bisa elemen angin, dan dalam senjutsu-rikuduo mode pun hanya 5 elemen dasar saja. Tapi untuk lebih pasti, mungkin ada diantara kalian yang lebih tau dan punya literatur kuat yang mengatakan kalau naruto punya kekkei genkai. Kalau ada, katakan saja.

Lalu, ternyata ada yang sadar dan menemukan kejanggalan sebelum dan sesudah jutsu **Senpou Yuton rasenshuriken** di chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau kok pas aku cek lagi sekitar setengah jam setelah update chap itu. Awalnya aku memakai **Bijudama** , tapi karena bom biju itu sudah sering, jadi aku ganti dengan Yuton Rasenshuriken. Tapi aku rada malas untuk mengganti itu karena aku agak susah membuka akun FFN dan mengedit story gara-gara proses mengatur proxi yang cukup ribet. Sebenarnya aku buka FFN cuma lewat opera mini doang dan diopera mini ga bisa publish naskah. Aku buka akun juga tidak sering.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 22 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 9. Bertemu Teman Baru.**

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

Suasana malam hari yang tampak sangat tenang, tidak ada hiruk pikuk orang berlalu lalang. Kota Kuoh memang bukan kota yang ramai seperti kota metropolitan sebesar Tokyo. Kota Kuoh hanyalah sebuah kota wisata kecil di Jepang yang tidak terlalu menonjol di pengetahuan orang-orang, tidak seperti Kyoto yang menjadi destinasi favorit para turis dan wisatawan.

Pada malam hari yang tenang ini, Naruto dan Hinata baru saja pulang setelah berhasil mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari di Pirates Universe. Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan santai setelah makan malam di kedai yang masih buka di tengah malam ini.

"Kita akan tidur dimana malam ini, Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tau, sudah cukup lama kita berjalan tapi tidak menemukan penginapan yang bisa kita tempati. Semua kamar penginapan-penginapan yang kita datangi telah terisi" Hinata berbicara sendu. Dia khawatir bagaimana cara mereka bisa istirahat penuh malam ini. Dia dan suaminya baru saja pulang dan kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan misi pertama mereka.

"Atau kita buat tenda saja" kata Naruto mengusulkan.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun. Kita ini dikota, bukan ditengah hutan" sanggah Hinata.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Ini salahku. Aku lupa untuk mencari tempat tinggal di kota ini sebelum kita memulai perjalanan misi kita" kata Hinata lirih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari di Pirates Universe, Naruto dan Hinata pulang dulu ke dunia dimana Konoha berada, sebelum melanjutkan misi pencarian benda berikutnya. Sebenarnya sejak awal adalah keinginan Hinata agar menjadikan dunia baru mereka sebagai tempat tinggal selama menjalankan misi. Supaya memudahkan mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk pencarian berikutnya dan ada tempat untuk pulang atau beristirahat setelah menjalankan misi panjang. Sedangkan Naruto tidak ingin teman-teman mereka tahu tentang misinya sehingga tidak mungkin mereka pulang ke Konoha. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tinggal di kota Kuoh, yaitu kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi Pulau Melayang Konoha sekarang berada.

Lalu beginilah keadaan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang. Karena mereka langsung berangkat dua minggu lalu dari Konoha untuk pencarian benda pertama tanpa mempersiapkan tempat tinggal terlebih dahulu di kota Kuoh, mereka luntang lantung dijalanan tanpa tujuan. Mereka tiba di Kuoh setelah perjalanan panjang dari Pirates Universe ketika waktu sudah malam. Karena lapar mereka mencari makan malam dahulu, setelah itu baru mencari penginapan untuk tidur malam ini. Besok rencananya mereka akan mencari apartemen untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Tapi apa mau dikata, ternyata banyak penginapan yang sudah penuh. Walaupun Kuoh bukan kota wisata yang ramai dikunjungi orang, tetap saja susah mencari penginapan ketika sudah malam. Mungkin saja ini terjadi karena ulah pasangan-pasangan mesum yang mencari tempat untuk melakukan kegiatan amoral mereka.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, Hinata. Harusnya tugasku sebagai suami untuk mencari tempat tinggal"

"Tapi ak- . ."

"Kau merasa aneh tidak, Hinata. Untuk sebuah kota, rasa-rasanya malam ini terlalu sepi" kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Hinata tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Naruto memandang kesekeliling dan memang benar suasananya terasa terlalu sepi. Desa Konoha yang lebih kecil dari kota ini saja, jauh lebih ramai pada jam yang sama.

"Eh?, Emmmm, . . " Hinata juga ikut mengamati kesekeliling, "Iya ya. Ini memang terlalu sepi, Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto, kemudian diam dan berkonsentrasi. Tidak lama kemudian kelopak matanya berubah warna menjadi orange, ketika matanya terbuka pun, iris matanya kelihatan berbeda. Iris yang semula biru menjadi kuning dengan pupil hitam horoizontal. Naruto telah memasuki mode sennin untuk memenuhi rasa penarasarannya.

Baru sebentar memasuki mode sennin, raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah serius.

"Apa ini? Inikah yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke?"

"Memangnya apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata ikut terheran-heran dengan sikap Naruto sekarang.

"Aku merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari orang-orang yang berkumpul disekitar sini serta satu orang dengan aura jahat yang kuat. Rasanya seperti sedang terjadi pertempuran" kata Naruto memberitahukan apa yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku yakin, ini pasti berasal dari makhluk supranatural yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum kita berangkat. Sasuke pernah berkata kan, kalau ada makhluk yang disebut iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh di kota ini?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san memang pernah berkata seperti itu" Hinata mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat apa-apa disekitar sini. Hanya kota yang sepi"

 **Byakugan**

"Pantas saja, kita tidak melihat apa-apa. Ada sebuah kekkai disebelah sana yang menghalangi keberadaan orang-orang yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan byakugan aktif menunjuk kearah sebuah bangunan yang tempak sepi, terpampang tulisan 'Kuoh Gakuen' didepannya.

"Eh, mana?" Naruto celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan kekkai yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Byakuganku dapat melihatnya, Naruto-kun. Ada disana, tepat mengelilingi bangunan bertuliskan 'Kuoh Gakuen'. Setelah ku analisa, Kekkai itu mungkin mirip dengan kekkai yang kau buat untuk Konoha, membuat orang diluar kekkai tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam. Ada banyak orang yang terbang mengelilingi kekkai itu dari luar, aku yakin mereka lah yang membuatnya. Dilihat dari cara membuatnya, kekkai ini bukan bertujuan untuk melindungi apa yang ada didalam kekkai itu, tapi untuk menjaga agar manusia diluar tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi didalam kekkai" kata Hinata menjelaskan hasil analisa dari informasi yang dia peroleh.

"Begitu ya. Terus apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Seperti yang kau rasakan, ada sebuah pertempuran. Sekelompok anak muda seusia kita yang melawan seorang pria yang cukup tua. Pertempuran yang sama sekali tidak seimbang, semua anggota kelompok itu terluka dan sekarat tapi pria tua itu masih terbang tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun. Kekkai itu juga membatasi kerusakan akibat pertempuran agar hanya terjadi didalam sana. Mungkin sekelompok makhluk supranatural yang membuat kekkai juga berusaha melindungi kota ini dari dampak kerusakan pertempuran itu" jawab Hinata dan menambahkan penjelasan tentang apa yang dilihatnya didalam kekkai.

"Yosh, kita harus kesana Hinata"

"Eh, kau berniat menolong mereka, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan keinginan Naruto.

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan informasi tentang kota ini. Siapa tahu akan berguna, lagipula Sasuke-teme itu mengatakan kalau masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari kota ini"

"Baiklah" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kau didepan, jalan duluan. Cari tempat agar kita bisa mengamati dengan aman"

"Um. . ." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto dan Hinata segera menyelinap mendekati kekkai. Mencari sedikit informasi tentang makhluk supranatural dan tentang kota Kuoh sebenarnya tentu hal mudah bagi ninja sekaliber mereka berdua, apalagi hanya sekedar melakukan pengintaian.

.

Sangat jauh berbeda dengan suasana yang ada di kota, didalam Kuoh Gakuen atau tepatnya didalam sebuah kekkai, suasananya tampak sangat mencekam. Orang-orang biasa pasti akan merasa ngeri dengan keadaan ditempat itu. Bangunan-bangunan hancur, lubang-lubang serupa kawah yang cukup besar dan jumlahnya yang tidak sedikit tersebar ditanah. Tak ketinggalan beberapa tubuh yang terluka parah, dengan pakaian yang tampak sudah tidak bisa disebut pakaian lagi.

Sementara tepat diluar kekkai, beberapa orang dalam posisi terbang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis muda. Sudah cukup lama mereka mempertahankan kekkai yang mereka buat, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras banyak. Belum lagi didalam kekkai terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit. Seringkali sebuah jurus atau tembakan energi yang nyasar menghamtam kekkai dari dalam, membuat kekkai itu hampir hancur. Mereka harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstra untuk mempertahankan kekkai agar tidak ada manusia yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Kaichou, tenaga ku sudah hampir habis. Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan kacamata, Tsubaki.

"Pertahankan terus kekkai ini, sampai kita tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Rias dan bidak-bidaknya sedang berjuang keras didalam sana sampai membuat mereka terluka parah. Kita juga harus berjuang seperti mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia-manusia dikota tahu, apalagi sampai ikut merasakan dampat pertarungan ini" jawab Sona, wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan kaichou. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata, bedanya dia memiliki rambut pendek.

"Baiklah Kaicho" Tsubaki mematuhi perintah atasannya lalu berkonsentrasi kembali untuk mempertahankan kekkai.

Menuruti perintah mutlak yang dikelurkan oleh sang pemimpin, Tsubaki serta teman-temannya yang lain terus menguras energi ditubuh mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan kekkai agar tidak hancur, namun usaha mereka sia-sia karena . . .

PYAAARRR.

Kekkai itu hancur layaknya kaca yang pecah. Seseorang telah menghancurkan kekkai itu dalam sekejap dari luar, lalu orang itu pun masuk kedalam ikut serta dalam pertarungan disana.

Bruuukk,

gedebug. . .

Sona beserta beserta seluruh anggota kelompoknya terjatuh ditanah, kekkai yang mereka buat dengan susah payah bisa begitu mudahnya dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Sona terjatuh bersama Tsubaki. Gadis-gadis lain yang membuat kekkai itupun juga ikut terjatuh ditempat lain yang cukup jauh. Sebenarnya ada cukup banyak orang yang membuat kekkali. Posisi mereka cukup berjauhan karena saat membuat kekkai, belasan orang berbagi tempat dengan posisi melingkar mengikuti bentuk kekkai yang menyerupai kubah setengan bola seluas komplek Kuoh Gakuen.

"Haaah, kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk didalam sana. Aku melihatnya, orang yang menghancurkan kekkai kita, memakai armor naga berwarna putih. Hakuryoku si pemegang Sacreg Gear Divine Dividing" setelah menghela nafas lelah, Sona memberitahukan pada Tsubaki yang terjatuh disebelahnya tentang orang yang merusak kekkai mereka. Sona berhasil mengidentifikasi pelaku penghancuran kekkai mereka walau hanya melihat dengan sekilas.

"Iya, ku harap juga beg-. . . "

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja. Apa kalian terluka?" seorang pria berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria berambut pirang yang seenaknya memotong suara Tsubaki saat menjawab perkataan Sona.

Sona terkejut mendapati ada manusia ditempat ini, padahal dengan kekkai yang mereka buat seharusnya sudah pasti membuat manusia menjauh, karena kekkai yang mereka buat juga mengeluarkan hawa yang membuat manusia merasa tidak nyaman.

Sona hendak berdiri, memaksakan diri walau kondisi tubuhnya sangat kelelahan, namun usahanya dicegat oleh suara lain, suara seorang perempuan.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, tubuhmu sangat kelelahan. Lebih baik duduk saja dulu dan beristirahat sebentar" Perempuan bersurai indigo panjang membuat Sona terpaksa menuruti saja karena memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

Sona yakin sekali bahwa dua orang yang datang dan ingin membantunya ini adalah manusia asli, bukan makhluk supranatural seperti mereka yang notabenenya adalah iblis, karena Sona tidak sedikitpun merasakan energi supranatural terpancar dari tubuh kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya sona dengan wajah serius karena tidak menyangka ada dua manusia yang datang.

"Tenang lah, kami hanya pengembara yang kebetulan sedang berada di kota ini. Melihat kalian yang sedang kesusahan, jadi kami berniat menolong" jawab si pemuda berambut pirang.

Sebenarnya niat Naruto bukan hanya untuk menolong, dia juga ingin membuat hubungan baik dengan Sona dan temannya. Walaupun aura tidak mengenakkan terpancar dari tubuh mereka saat menggunakan mode Sennin, tapi ketika Naruto menggunakan mode Kyubi untuk memastikan, Naruto tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun niat jahat. Jadi membuat hubungan dengan mereka mungkin menjadi hal yang bagus untuk dirinya dan Konoha ditempat baru yang penuh dengan makhluk supranatural berbahaya ini.

". . . . "

Mendapati tatapan menyelidik tidak percaya dari Sona, Naruto buka suara lagi.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dahulu agar terkesan lebih sopan demi menunjukkan iktikad baiknya.

"dan aku Hyu- . . . "

"Dia Uzumaki Hinata" potong Naruto memperkenalkan istrinya serta merta mengancungkan jempol ke arah Hinata.

"Umm, aku Sona Sitri. Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Kalian em . . . . ." Sona bingung ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak usah heran begitu. Kami manusia asli, dan kami juga tahu kalau kalian bukan manusia tapi makhluk supranatural"

"Eh, bagaimana bisa manusia seperti kalian tahu tentang kami?" Sona terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. Apalagi melihat Naruto mengatakannya dengan enteng, tanpa ada ketakutan atau terselip perasaan aneh. Seperti sudah biasa berurusan dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia saja. Otak jenius Sona belum bisa menebak apapun tentang dua manusia yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana yah menjelaskannya? Walau kami manusia biasa tapi kami ini memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan mana manusia dan mana yang bukan"

"Kemampuan seperti apa?" tanya Sona penasaran.

"Pengguna chakra"

"Apa itu chakra?"

"Pokoknya suatu bentuk energi, mungkin mirip dengan bentuk energi supranatural yang kalian gunakan" jawab Naruto seadanya, dia bukanlah orang yang ahli menjelaskan sesuatu.

". . . . ." Sona masih belum percaya dan mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat Naruto.

"Wajar sih kalau kau masih belum mempercayai kami. Tapi beneran, kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku yakin kalian orang baik, karena kalian telah berusaha melindungi kota ini dengan kekkai yang kalian buat tadi" Naruto berkata santai, berusaha meyakinkan Sona kalau dia tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tahu kalau kami membuat kekkai?" Sona kembali dibuat terkejut. Belum habis keterkejutannya tentang identitas sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata, sekarang ditambah lagi kalau apa yang dilakukan Sona sudah diketahui dua manusia didepannya.

"Anoo, mataku memiliki kelebihan jadi aku bisa melihat semua yang terjadi didalam kekkai kalian" sahut Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"Aku belum bisa percaya pada kalian berdua" kata Sona dengan tampang serius.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memaksa kau untuk percaya" kata Naruto lagi santai. Berharap agar suasana tegang karena kedatangan mereka berdua dan keterkejutan Sona bisa sedikit reda.

"Heh, hanya tikus-tikus kecil ternyata" Seseorang yang memakai armor naga putih bersayap biru tanpa helm sehingga dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu. Seorang pria berambut perak dan dia sedang terbang dan membawa seonggok tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dibahunya.

Perkataan pria berambut perak sontak menghentikan perbincangan empat orang tadi. Dengan cepat Naruto, Hinata, Sona, dan Tsubaki menoleh pada pria berambut perak yang sedang melayang dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau... Untuk apa kesini? kau apakan teman-temanku?" Sona bertanya serius pada pria yang disebut Sang Hakuryoku.

Sona tahu bahwa orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya memiliki sacred gear yang termasuk dalam kategori longinus. Dan dia juga tahu kalau naga yang bersemayam dalam sacred gearnya adalah rival abadi dari naga merah yang di tubuh salah satu peerage sahabatnya, Rias. Dia takut kalau pria itu datang untuk bertarung dengan bidak Rias, dan jika itu terjadi pasti Rias juga dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada temanmu, Sekiryutei itu masih lemah. Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan orang lemah. Aku kesini hanya ingin menangkap dia" kata sang hakuryoku menunjuk orang yang dibawanya, "Kokabiel telah berkhianat pada atasanku yaitu Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh dan dia melakukan hal ini atas keinginannya sendiri bukan perintah dari Azazel" lanjutnya memberitahukan tujuannya datang ke Kuoh.

Sona meneguk ludah menghadapi lawan bicaranya sekarang. Wakilnya, Tsubaki juga begitu. Mereka ketakutan karena baru pertama kali bertatapan langsung dengan hakuryoku yang katanya disebut-sebut sebagai pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing terkuat yang pernah ada selama beberapa generasi. Sedangkan Naruto maupun Hinata, masih tenang dan santai tanpa takut sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang menakutkan bagi Naruto dari orang yang belum dikenalnya apalagi tidak dia ketahui sama sekali siapa orang itu. Wajar saja, karena Naruto masih dalam mode normal jadi tidak merasakan bagaimana kuat hakuryoku.

"Aku singgah sebentar disini hanya penasaran dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu" katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh, aku? Kenapa dengan aku?" kata Naruto bingung dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hampir sebulan yang lalu, aku merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang sangat besar didekat sini dan aku ingin mengajaknya bertarung. Aku merasa bahwa energi dari tubuhmu sama persis dengan pancaran kekuatan waktu itu ketika kebetulan lewat disini" kata hakuryoku pada Naruto.

' _Sialan pria aneh itu, bisa jadi buruk kalau ada yang mengetahui tentang identitasku? kalau begini Konoha mungkin akan ikut terseret dalam bahaya_ ' pikir Naruto waspada dalam benaknya, tapi masih menunjukkan tampang bingungnya didepan orang disekitarnya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Naruto juga memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk tetap tenang dan tidak bicara dulu.

"Tapi kekuatanmu terasa sangat lemah. Aku jadi tidak yakin itu kau?" lanjut Hakuryoku lagi mengejek dengan sinis.

' _Heeeeh, Syukurlah. Kalau aku dalam mode bertarung, pasti dia sudah mengenali bahwa yang dia maksud itu aku_ ' Naruto merasa lega dalam hati

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus mencobanya" tambahnya lagi membuat Naruto kembali bingung. Begitu pula dengan tiga perempuan didekatnya.

Hakuryoku dalam mode balance breker yang menggunakan armor naga putih bersayap biru membuat lingkaran sihir ditelapak tangan dan diarahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto tambah bingung dengan tingkah hakuryoku. Berbeda dengan Sona dan Tsubaki yang tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

"Kalau kau selamat dari ini berarti tidak salah, bahwa kau orang yang kumaksud" kata hakuryoku dengan nada angkuh.

Dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat hakuryoku, demonic power berkekuatan besar ditembakkan langsung yang tidak hanya ditujukan untuk mencoba kekuatan Naruto, tapi juga sekaligus dengan tiga orang perempuan didekatnya, Hinata, Sona, Tsubaki. Karena dengan begitu Naruto akan menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya jika dia ingin melindungi orang didekatnya.

BOOOOOMMMMM.

Sebuah kawah besar tercipta, dengan lebar 50 meter disamping Kuoh Gakuen. Tidak menyisakan apapun disana, tidak ada mayat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Target tembakan demonic power sang hakuryoku lenyap tak bersisa.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Vali Lucifer nama asli dari hakuryoku pergi dari situ tanpa mempedulikan bahwa salah satu gadis yang dia serang adalah adik dari salah satu Maou. Kalau sampai mati, maka urusannya pasti akan panjang mengingat maou itu, Serafall Leviathan mengidap sister complex akut. Dia bisa saja mengamuk jika adiknya sampai terluka apalagi terbunuh. Belum ada yang pernah melihat sisi mengerikan dari Serafall, karena dia hanya menunjukkan sisi childish selama hidupnya sampai sekarang.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Nah, udah chap 9 baru Sona muncul, agak telat sih. Sona merupakan salah satu tokoh utama dari DxD Universe yang akan terlibat jauh dalam masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Peran Sasuke juga belum terlalu kelihatan, tapi jelas dia juga pasti memiliki peran penting nantinya.Chap ini pendek lagi yah, maaf dulu karena hanya segini hasil usahaku.

Author Note ini akan panjang lagi nih. Aku ga nyangka ada banyak yang ngeributin masalah perbandingan power and ability antara chara Naruto dengan DxD. Terutama Juubi dengan Great Red, selain itu masih juga di debat mengenai kekuatan Naruto, Kaguya dan lainnya. Gpp, itu hak kalian. Kalau aku sendiri menyikapinya begini, tidak pernah ada satupun acuan resmi yang dapat digunakan sebagai bahan pembanding kekuatan dari chara yang berbeda mangaka. Oleh karena itu, kita bebas mau berpendapat seperti apa, asal jangan dijadikan penyebab perdebatan. Salah satu reader memberitahuku lewat PM kalau hal seperti ini wajar diluar negri, perang antar fans fanatik chara superhero. Tapi kuharap tidak memanas untuk wilayah Indonesia. Jangan sampai seperti shipwar, perang pair beberapa tahun lalu. Yang katanya sempat heboh besar kala itu, walau aku sendiri belum tau FFN saat itu. Aku baru tahu ada FFN pas akhir tahun 2014, ketika Naruto udah tamat.

Pokoknya disini aku mau katakan kalau tema fic ini bukan hanya ajang untuk adu kekuatan. Ini fic tentang perjuangan. Jadi kalaupun ada perbandingan kekuatan yang menurut kalian tidak benar, ku harap tidak usah diperdebatkan. Semua yang kubuat, termasuk salah satunya konversi kekuatan chara One Piece dengan Naruto pada arc kemarin sudah ku pikirkan matang-matang demi kebutuhan cerita. Dan kalaupun ku buat konversi seperti itu, akan ku buat seadil-adilnya.

Contoh gini, ada yang protes kalau busoshoku haki dapat merusak pelindung godoudama, katanya ini adalah hal yang salah. Tapi aku juga buat senjutsu mampu menyerang tubuh pengguna buah iblis tipe logia dan tidak ada yang protes tentang itu. Setahu ku kalau tubuh pengguna buah iblis tipe logia tidak bisa diserang secara fisik, kecuali haki atau air laut dan batu laut. Nah, Naruto ga punya haki sama sekali, di awal pertarungan Naruto belum menggunakan air laut dan juga tidak membekali diri dengan batu laut. Jadilah ku buat senjutsunya Naruto dapat melukai tubuh pengguna buah iblis tipe logia. Ku rasa itu sudah cukup fair.

Dalam cerita ini, aku tidak mempermasalahkan teori asal usul haki dan chakra seperti apa. Mau haki dari energi spiritual dan chakra itu dari alam sehingga seharusnya lebih kuat yang mana, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu diperdebatkan. Seperti sudah ku sebutkan sebelumnya, tidak ada acuan resmi untuk membandingkan jenis energi spiritual dari anime yang berbeda-beda. Oleh karena itulah, aku tidak pernah membuat teori tentang perbandingan energi spiritual dalam fic ini, karena aku yakin hal seperti itu hanya akan jadi bahan perdebatan. Begitupula dengan demonic power atau holy light nantinya. Aku hanya memakai pengaplikasian energi spiritual untuk bertarung, tanpa mempedulikan teori asal usulnya.

Salah satu acuan yang sering digunakan oleh kita untuk membandingkan kekuatan chara ialah dampak kerusakan akibat kekuatan chara di arena pertarungan. Itu tidak resmi dan menurutku, itu juga tidak baku. Sebab ada dalam anime Majutsu Index, Accelerator sang esper Lv5 terkuat yang mampu melenyapakan seluruh kekuatan militer dunia dalam sekejap, bisa dikalahkan sekali pukul oleh Kamijou Touma si Lv0, pemilik tangan kanan imagine breaker yang pukulannya hanya bisa membuat tubuh bebak belur saja, tidak bisa merobohkan gedung.

Selanjutnya, aku kok dituduh melemah-lemahkan Naruto dan menjelek-jelekkannya ya? ;( , Hahahaa, gpp, aku ga marah karena mungkin deskripsi AN chap sebelumnya masih belum jelas. Aku juga tidak menganggap hal itu flame, setelah aku mencari pengertian sebenarnya dari flame.

Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin pertarungan yang seimbang saja. Coba anda baca lagi dengan teliti dan maknai dengan benar maksud tulisanku sebelumnya. Aku menuliskan bahwa aku membuat Naruto **kelihatan lemah** dengan cara **membatasi kekuatannya** , contohnya menggunakan konversi, dengan tujuan agar Naruto bertarung seimbang dengan chara dari anime lain. Itu dapat diartikan bahwa Naruto yang sesungguhnya **jauh lebih kuat** dari deskripsi dalam fic ini, berarti pula **aku mengakui** bahwa Naruto itu memang benar-benar hebat, dalam artian "Godlike". Kalau seperti itu, dari sisi mananya dan atas dasar apa sehingga aku dituduh melemahkan atau meremehkan kekuatan Naruto dan menjelek-jelekkan anime Naruto?

Ditujukan kepada salah satu reviewer. Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku tulis jawaban anda disini dan jika membuat anda sedikit malu didepan reviewer yang lain. Jika saja anda log ini, pasti aku balas lewat PM. "Naruto lemah, dan tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian?" Memangnya kapan aku pernah menuliskan tujuan Naruto menciptakan perdamaian? Misi Naruto bukan itu, udah ku tulis di AN chap3 jauh-jauh hari. Aku memang senang sekali mendapat review, tapi alangkah lebih baik jika anda baca dulu isi fic semuanya sampai tuntas baru anda memberi review sehingga tidak timbul hal-hal negatif. Aku yakin, author lain pun sepemikiran denganku tentang hal ini. Lalu "Kekuatan Naruto mainstream?" Bukan, tapi di fic ini kekuatan Naruto original. Kalau anda beranggapan begitu, berarti anda menganggap karya MK mainstream dong? Aku juga mengutip tulisan salah seorang "author senior", menurutnya mainstream itu bukan terletak pada bagaimana **kekuatan chara atau siapa pairnya** tapi pada bagaimana **ide dan alur cerita buatan auhtornya**. Sehingga, bisa kita simpulkan lebih mainstream mana, Naruto datang ke DxD menciptakan perdamaian atau hal lain? Kemudian anda minta tambahin kekuatan Naruto dengan rinnegan atau sharingan, menurutku itulah yang namanya ide mainstream. Sudah banyak sekali fic yang Narutonya punya doujutsu itu. Lagipula kalau Naruto punya doujutsu, untuk apa Sasuke ikut? Dia jadi apa kalau semua peran udah diembat Naruto? Aku membawa Sasuke dan seluruh Konoha ikut kedunia baru bukan tanpa tujuan loh ya. Akhiran, aku juga minta maaf kalau membuat anda tersinggung. Kamu juga udah minta maaf bersamaan dengan review kamu. Ya, pokoknya kita saling memaafkan saja. Hehheeee.

Kesimpulanku, cerita fiksi manga, anime, beserta fanfic-fanfic nya itu hanya berada di dunia imajinasi. Dan di dunia imajinasi tidak ada yang namanya "Kebenaran Mutlak". Dunia imajinasi hanyalah pelarian dari pemikiran, kesenangan, keinginan dan impian kita, yang belum bisa atau tidak bisa atau tidak akan mungkin bisa kita wujudkan di dunia nyata. Iya kan? Jadi tidak usah kita saling menyalahkan atau melebih-lebihkan apa yang ada di pikiran dan pendapat kita masing-masing. Karena jelas sekali bahwa dunia imajinasi itu bersifat subjektif. Tergantung siapa yang berimajinasi, maka dialah yang merasa paling benar. Intinya, lebih baik kita nikmati saja dunia imajinasi itu, tidak usah memikirkan yang lain apalagi bikin perdebatan. Jadi, masih adakah yang ingin menperdebatkan kesimpulanku ini?

Tapi tenang saja, harap sabar kalau ada yang merasa Naruto memang benar-benar lemah. Pasti ada saatnya di fic ini, Naruto akan menunjukkan wujud dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya, yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh siapapun.

Terus, ternyata ada beberapa reviewer yang kelihatan tertarik dengan konsep multiuniverse dan multipleXover yang ku buat. Aku berterima kasih sekali untuk apresiasinya. Tapi sekali lagi ku tegaskan ini bukan gabungan banyak anime. Kalau ada reviewer yang meminta melanglang keanime tertentu, aku agak susah mengabulkannya. Selain karena menurutku udah kelewatan dan menyalahi aturan jika menggabung banyak anime, aku sendiri bukan otaku yang banyak tahu tentang anime. Tidak mungkin kan aku bisa membuat cerita dari anime yang aku saja tidak tahu? Adanya konsep universe dari anime lain, itu menyesuaikan dengan misi yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya anime apapun bisa masuk kedalam cerita ini asal aku sebagai author tahu tentang isi anime itu. Tapi aku pun punya sedikit kriteria kalau memasukkan anime lain kedalam fic ini, yakni chara-chara anime lain itu harus mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto dan ada benda berharga dalam anime lain itu. Contohnya One Piece, di anime itu chara-charanya kuat dan ada harta karun berharga yang diperebutkan, iya kan?

Akhirnya, saya masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 25 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . .**_

 _BOOOOOMMMMM._

 _Sebuah kawah besar tercipta, dengan lebar 50 meter disamping Kuoh Gakuen. Tidak menyisakan apapun disana, tidak ada mayat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Target tembakan demonic power sang hakuryoku lenyap tak bersisa. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Vali Lucifer nama asli dari hakuryoku pergi dari situ tanpa mempedulikan bahwa salah satu gadis yang dia serang adalah adik dari salah satu Maou._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 9. Konoha .**

 **-Taman Kota Kuoh-**

Sona membuka matanya, melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ketika Vali sang hakuryoku menembakkan demonic power yang sangat kuat ke arah mereka, Sona sudah pasrah dan menutup mata. Dia dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah sehingga tidak bisa membuat pertahanan apapun dengan kekuatannya. Walaupun sempat, dia juga tidak yakin bisa menahan serangan vali yang begitu kuat.

Hal yang ia dapat setelah membuka mata ialah tempat yang tenang, sebuah taman di pusat Kota Kuoh. Dia tidak menyangka masih bisa selamat dari serangan tadi. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa selamat dan siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya?

"Huuh, syukurlah kita tidak kenapa-kenapa. Untung saja aku sempat kabur menggunakan hiraishin dan disini kebetulan tertanam satu segel hiraishin yang kupasang untuk jaga-jaga" kata Naruto setelah bernafas lega.

Naruto tahu kalau serangan pria berambut perak tadi cukup kuat dan bisa saja melukai tiga perempuan yang ada didekatnya. Tapi instingnya tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk bertarung sekarang. Kabur menjadi pilihan terbaik agar identitasnya sebagai pendatang baru di dunia yang penuh makhluk supranatural tidak secepat ini terbongkar. Begitulah Naruto yang sekarang, lebih mampu bersikap dewasa dan berfikir rasional. Tidak seperti dahulu yang akan langsung melawan siapapun yang berani menantangnya.

"Um, syukurlah Naruto-kun. Kita masih selamat" kata Hinata menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Dia juga merasa lega walau tadi sempat terkejut karena tanpa persiapan apa-apa, mereka langsung diserang begitu saja.

Tepat ketika serangan Vali hampir mengenai mereka berempat, Naruto memegang pundak Sona dan Tsubaki dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawa mereka ikut bersamanya berteleport menggunakan teknik Hiraishin. Sedangkan Hinata, didalam tubuhnya masih ada chakra kyubi yang diberikan Naruto dahulu sehingga secara teknis Naruto dan Hinata terhubung walau secara fisik tidak ada kontak sama sekali. Karena itulah Naruto bisa membawa Hinata ikut berteleport tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto pada dua gadis yang dibawanya berteleport sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sona. Dua gadis yang ditanyai Naruto masih setia dengan tatapan bengong sejak mereka membuka mata.

"Ehh, , , , , ya. Aku baik-baik saja" Sona segera mengakhiri kegiatan bengong yang barusan dilakukannya. Hal yang cukup memalukan untuk dirinya.

Tidak ada dalam sejarah Keluarga Iblis Sitri, ada anggota keluarga yang pernah menampakkan tampang seperti itu. Mereka selalu menunjukkan tampang pemikir setiap menghadapi masalah apapun, tidak pernah terkejut karena otak jenius mereka selalu dengan cepat merespon kejadian apapun didepan mata mereka. Namun pengecualian untuk Sona saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru pertama kali dia berada diambang kematian, tapi untung masih bisa selamat.

"Tapi kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" tanya Sona setelah otaknya berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Sebelum serangan dari orang gila berambut perak tadi mengenai kita, aku membawa kita semua berteleport kesini. Jadi kita selamat" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Ah, kalau begitu berarti kalian yang menyelamatkan kami?" tanya Tsubaki setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan mengatasi keterkejutannya juga.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu" kata Naruto dengan nada malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, kami berhutang budi pada kalian, Uzumaki-san" sahut Sona berusaha sopan.

"Ahahahaaa. . . . . Tidak usah seperti itu, aku tidak mengharap balasan ketika menolong orang lain"

"Tidak, apa-apa. Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku" Sona sedikit memaksa untuk balas budi.

"Tapi, aaah. . . Beneran nih tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya, beneran" balas Sona.

"Sebenarnya sih ada satu hal. Emm, , , , kami pengembara yang baru tiba disini, dan kami belum menemukan tempat untuk bermalam"

"Oh, pas sekali. Kalau itu aku bisa membantumu. Kebetulan bangunan apartemen yang berada diseberang jalan apartemen tempat tinggalku sedang ada kamar kosong. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa ku antarkan kesana dan langsung menempatinya mulai malam ini juga" kata Sona menunjukkan sikap baiknya.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sona, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sona merasa dirinya harus tetap waspada dan tidak boleh percaya sepenuhnya pada dua orang yang menolongnya.

Vali sang hakuryuko mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang mirip sekali dengan kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan sekarang terbukti Naruto berhasil selamat bahkan menyelamatkan tiga orang disampingnya, berarti memang benar apa yang dikatakan Vali bahwa Naruto pernah datang ke Kota Kuoh sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Berbeda jauh dengan penuturan Naruto bahwa dia dan teman perempuannya adalah pengembara yang baru saja tiba di Kuoh malam ini.

Oleh karena itulah, Sona memberikan tawaran pada Naruto dan Hinata untuk tinggal di apartemen tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah agar dia lebih mudah mengamati dan mengawasi apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah pertemuan yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Tidak ada yang wajar ketika dua orang manusia yang seharusnya menjauh dari kekkai buatannya, tiba-tiba datang mendekat dan menolong iblis seperti dirinya dan bahkan menyelamatkan dirinya pula, dah parahnya lagi dua pengembara itu tahu tentang eksistensi makhluk supranatural seperti mereke. Begitu pemikiran kritis Sona.

"Ah, ya. Benarkah, kalau begitu aku mau. Iya kan Hinata?" Naruto langsung senang, dia dan istrinya bisa tidur layak untuk malam ini.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan walau Hinata merasa kurang enak dengan sikap sok akrab Naruto pada dua gadis iblis didepannya." Tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu, kalian baru saja kelelahan karena membuat kekkai" kata Hinata karena masih khawatir dengan kondisi dua gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku juga ingin langsung pulang ke apartemenku" jawab Sona sedikit berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa tunjukkan jalannya pada kami?" kata Naruto antusias menerima tawaran bantuan dari Sona.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sona, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya, "Tsubaki, buat lingkaran sihir teleport kedepan apartemenku"

"Baik Kaicho"

Menerima perintah itu, Tsubaki segera membuat lingkaran sihir ditanah yang memuat tubuh mereka berempat dan membawa mereka pulang keapartemen yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Siang hari yang tenang di Konohagakure. Desa daun tersembunyi yang dulunya teletak ditengah hutan Hi no Kuni, namun sekarang Konohagakure adalah desa tersembunyi di dalam kekkai buatan. Mengarah kesebuah ruangan, ruangan kerja Hokage.

Tampak Kakashi, Sang Rokudaime Hokage dengan serius menatap dokumen-dokumen dan tumpukan kertas didepannya, walau pikirannya tidak sedikitpun tertuju pada benda-benda yang disebut laknat oleh setiap gerenasi hokage. Saat ini Kakashi tidak perlu menandatangani semua dokumen seperti pekerjaan hokage-hokage sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi dokumen yang harus diurus, karena sekarang dunia shinobi hanya menyisakan Konoha saja. Pekerjaannya sebagai hokage lebih sedikit, tidak perlu mengurus hubungan bilateral antar negara atau pembangunan negara, tidak perlu mengurus permintaan misi dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi tugas Hokage terdahulu. Yang perlu dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah memenuhi kebutuhan warga Konoha akan bahan makanan dan pakaian.

Namun walaupun pekerjaan Hokage telah berkurang banyak sejak kiamat dunia shinobi, Kakashi punya banyak hal yang harus dipelajari. Mempelajari cara hidup manusia didunia baru untuk kepentingan rencana jangka panjang yang dia usulkan, yaitu memindahkan seluruh warga sipil Konoha ke kota Kuoh dan kota lain di sekitarnya. Mengurus masalah kependudukan, bagaimana caranya menipu pemerintah kota-kota itu agar tidak menyadari adanya ledakan jumlah penduduk tiba-tiba nantinya. Juga mengajari warga sipil Konoha yang akan dipindah tentang cara hidup manusia didunia baru dengan keterampilan-keterampilan yang berguna untuk mencari pekerjaan disana nanti.

Selain masalah kependudukan Konoha, masih ada hal penting lain yang harus Kakashi pelajari yang tentu saja membuat kepalanya pusing. Tentang hal-hal berbau supranatural yang eksistensinya tidak diketahui oleh manusia di dunia baru mereka. Makhluk-makhluk yang katanya memiliki kemampuan bertarung hebat dan terobsesi mengendalikan umat manusia. Hal ini tentu menjadi masalahnya juga.

Sebagai Hokage, Kakashi tidak terlalu mempedulikan apapun urusan makhluk-makhluk supranatural atau umat manusia didunia baru ini yang terancam. Namun karena Konoha sudah menjadi bagian dari dunia baru ini, dan warga sipil Konoha yang notabene adalah manusia biasa merupakan tanggung jawab penuh yang harus diembannya, maka mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Kakashi harus mempersiapkan diri jika hal yang tidak dinginkan terjadi. Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan jika warga sipil Konoha sampai menjadi korban perselisihan makhluk supranatural. Kakashi tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan, karena itulah dia harus belajar tentang sistem kehidupan dunia baru mereka.

Tepat dihadapan Kakashi sekarang, diatas meja kerjanya, sudah ada sebuah laporan penting. Laporan yang ditulis langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke, murid didikannya. Laporan berisi rangkuman hasil misi pengumpulan informasi yang dilakukan Sasuke selama tiga minggu. Kakashi langsung saja membacanya tanpa mempedulikan tumpukan dokumen lain lagi.

Didalam laporan itu tertulis secara garis besar, makhluk supranarutal terbagi menjadi 3 kelompok utama. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Masing-masing memiliki sejarah panjang yang secara detail dijelaskan dalam halaman selanjutnya.

Setelah itu Kakashi membaca seluruh sejarah fraksi dari awal mula mereka, perselisihan tiga fraksi itu hingga tentang Great War yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. Kakashi dapat menyimpulkan dari laporan Sasuke bahwa sampai sekarang perselisihan ketiga fraksi itu belum selesai.

Selain itu, ada juga informasi tentang eksistensi makhluk supranatural lainnya yang disebut naga, dari kelas yang terkuat hingga kelas-kelas dibawahnya. Semua dijelaskan dengan detail dalam laporan itu. Dan selanjutnya tentang sacred gear, sebuah artefak yang didalamnya tertanam suatu eksistensi supranatural berkekuatan besar, yang paling utama adalah tentang 13 sacred gear tipe longinus sebagai sacred gear terkuat yang pernah ada. Lalu juga ada informasi tentang mode balance breaker dan informasi lainnya dari penggunaan sacred gear itu.

Bagian selanjutnya adalah eksistensi lain selain tiga fraksi yaitu kaum youkai yang bermukim di kota yang bernama Kyoto, tidak terlalu jauh dari Kuoh. Ada bangsa vampire, serta berbagai eksistensi lain seperti yang disebut-sebut oleh mereka sebagai dewa-dewi mitologi seperti dari Yunani, India, Cina, Mesir dan lain-lain.

Bagian akhir dari laporan sasuke berisikan lampiran daftar orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar seperti pemimpin tiap fraksi, pemegang sacred gear tipe longinus, pemimpin kaum-kaum supranatural lain, beberapa dewa mitologi bahkan hingga keberadaan kelompok-kelompok penjahat seperti Chaos Brigade, Old Satan Faction, dan Hero Faction. Ada nama dan data-data lainnya serta yang pasti beberapa hal tentang kekuatan bertarung mereka. Informasi kekuatan bertarung itupun dirasa Kakashi belum lengkap, karena biar bagaimanapun Kakashi selalu berpikir bahwa orang-orang kuat tidak akan menunjukkan semua kemampuannya jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak.

Dengan laporan itu, Sasuke telah membuktikan dirinya sebagai ninja yang nomor satu dalam mengumpulkan informasi penting dan sangat berbahaya dalam waktu singkat. Kejeniusan otaknya, kekuatan mata yang luar biasa dan teknik melintasi dimensi miliknya serta genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang mampu membaca isi pikiran orang lain membuat Sasuke sanggup mendapatkan informasi rahasia seperti apapun.

Semua hal baru yang harus dipelajari, termasuk permasalahan antar makhluk supranatural itu membuat Kakashi semakin pusing. Belum hilang rasa pusingnya, muncul orang yang pasti membawa informasi baru bersama kedatangannya, Uchiha Sasuke si pembuat laporan itu sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bisa lewat pintu hah? Jangan bertindak seenaknya seperti Naruto" sungut Kakashi kesal karena cara kedatangan murid didiknya itu yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Hn" Sasuke mendengus singkat karena dirinya disamakan dengan si idiot Naruto.

"Ada informasi apalagi? Aku saja belum selesai membaca semua laporan hasil misimu" tanya Kakashi pasa Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Sasuke datang langsung ke ruang kerja Hokage dengan melewati portal dimensi miliknya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan teknik kamui. Jika Sasuke datang dengan cara seperti itu, pasti ada hal penting yang akan Sasuke sampaikan dan harus Kakashi dengarkan dengan segera.

"Perselisihan antar fraksi semakin memanas. Salah satu petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh menyerang Kota Kuoh tadi malam. Ternyata kota Kuoh adalah teritori kekuasaan salah satu keluarga iblis besar"

"Haaah, kalau begini aku harus mencari kota lain sebagai kota tujuan untuk rencana urbanisasi warga sipil kita" bertambah satu beban untuk Kakashi pikirkan.

"Hn. . . Kokabiel, nama petinggi malakat jatuh yang melakukan penyerangan. Dia berencana ingin memulai peperangan seperti sejarah Great War didunia ini. Dengan menyerang salah satu teritori kekuasaan iblis, dia yakin bisa memicu perang baru. Tapi rencananya gagal, karena salah satu pemegang sacred gear longinus tiba-tiba datang menghabisinya" kata Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana reaksi fraksi-fraksi itu?" Kakashi jadi antusias menerima informasi baru dari Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, hal ini cukup penting karena letak pulau melayang Konoha tidak terlalu jauh dari Kota Kuoh.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, perselisihan mereka makin panas. Empat pemimpin tertinggi fraksi iblis sudah melakukan pertemuan mendadak tepat setelah insiden penyerangan itu terjadi. Fraksi malaikat jatuh kelihatannya masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Menurut rumor, insiden penyerangan kokabiel adalah atas kehendaknya sendiri tanpa persetujuan petinggi malaikat jatuh lainnya. Bisa dikatakan kalau dia berkhianat pada kaumnya sendiri. Sedangkan fraksi malaikat walau tidak terlibat langsung dalam insiden itu, tapi senjata suci milik fraksi malaikat lah yang menjadi sumber masalah utama dalam insiden itu, jadi mereka pasti akan ikut terseret juga"

"Kupikir jika begini, kita mungkin harus lebih cepat menunjukkan eksistensi kita pada mereka"

"Kakashi sensei, kau berniat ikut terlibat dalam perselisihan mereka?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan keputusan cepat yang diambil gurunya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi Konoha berada tidak jauh dari Kuoh. Kita bisa saja secara tidak sengaja terseret perselisihan mereka. Jika kita menunjukkan eksistensi dan seberapa besar kekuatan yang kita miliki, lalu membuat mereka tidak memandang kita sebelah mata. Maka kita akan disegani dan mereka pasti berpikir dua kali jika ingin menarik kita kedalam masalah mereka. Kita harus menunjukkan walau mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat besar, tapi mereka bukan lah yang superior. Kau mengerti maksud ku Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Terus awasi pergerakan mereka!" perintah mutlak sebagai hokage kembali dilontarkan dari mulut Kakashi.

"Satu hal lagi yang penting. Naruto, dia juga ada Kuoh ketika insiden penyerangan itu terjadi" kata Sasuke memberikan informasi tambahan.

"Haaaah? Kenapa anak itu selalu muncul jika ada masalah besar" Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia hanya kebetulan saja berada di Kuoh tadi malam. Aku yakin dia tidak terlibat sedikitpun dalam insiden itu" kata Sasuke menanggapi keterkejutan gurunya

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin, keberadaannya di Kuoh baru saja dapat kurasakan sejak tadi malam. Kemungkinan besar, dia dan Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan jauh mereka"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung pulang kesini saja?" kata Kakashi bingung dengan tingkah murid didikannya yang satunya lagi. Murid yang tidak pernah bisa dia atur, tidak pernah bisa dia tebak kelakuan dan perkembangannya. "Haaaah, semoga dia tidak melakukan hal ceroboh yang membuat keberadaan kita terancam" menghela nafas pasrah akan kelakuan muridnya itu, Kakashi berharap tidak ada hal buruk nantinya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Naruto menjauh dari Konoha juga karena tidak ingin membahayakan kita. Ketika kita tiba di dunia ini, Naruto sudah menggunakan kekuatan penuh miliknya. Ku rasa karena itulah para makhluk supranatural itu tau tentang kedatangan kita dan tertarik mencari informasi tentang kita, dan Naruto pasti menyadari hal itu. Jika Naruto tetap di Konoha, makhluk-makhluk itu pasti lebih mudah mencari keberadaan kita. Naruto bukan lah orang bodoh jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan orang banyak. Dia selalu memikir keselamatan orang lain lebih dulu daripada keselamatan dirinya sendiri"

"Hmm, aku setuju denganmu. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang Sasuke"

"Hn". Setelah menjawab singkat, Sasuke segera beranjak keluar dari ruang hokage, namun sebelum memegang kenop pintu langkahnya terhenti,

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak berniat membuat Sakura menunggu lebih lama kan? Kapan kau melamarnya" Kakashi ikut campur urusan anak muda, padahal dia harusnya lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang pun masih melajang dan belum menikah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak menyangka gurunya sedikit mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

"Shikamaru dan Temari akan menikah seminggu lagi. Ino juga sudah dilamar Sai"

"Gh, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan karena si Dobe itu seenaknya meninggalkan Konoha dan membebaniku dengan hal seperti ini"

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti"

"Dia pasti akan menungguku." setelah itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih harus memperlajari banyak hal tentang dunia baru mereka.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Pada AN chapter ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dahulu sebanyak-sebanyaknya kepada reviewer yang mau berbagi informasi tentang animemanga Naruto maupun LN HS DxD, terutama pada beberapa orang yang mau mendiskusikan dan membagi informasi langsung pada saya lewat PM. Tak lupa kepada kalian reviewer dan reader yang mengapresiasi dan membaca karya ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang namanya belum bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu sekarang. Selain itu, saya juga minta maaf karena isi chapter ini pendek lagi, seperti chapter sebelumnya.

Isi chapter ini hanya pertemuan pertama yang klasik antara Naruto dengan iblis muda, seperti yang sering kita jumpai pada kebanyakan fanfic sejenis. Tapi walau seperti itu, mereka tidak langsung mereka berteman kan? Naruto hanya berkenalan dengan Sona saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada bertemu tidak sengaja dan bertabrakan dijalan hingga terjatuh seperti yang sering ada diroman-roman picisan, itu lebih tidak elit lagi kan? Yah, di chapter depan mungkin, baru akan dijelaskan akan seperti apa jalinan hubungan antara Naruto dengan Sona. Yang jelas bukan interaksi cinta-cintaan. Ingat, Naruto sudah punya istri. Dari chap ini juga akan ketahuan mengarah kemana peran dan perkembangan Konoha kedepannya dalam fic ini.

AN chapter ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, beberapa bahan perdebatan dan usulan reviewer telah saya diskusikan dengan orangnya langsung lewat PM. Dan untuk pertanyaan reviewer lain yang belum terjawab, akan anda dapatkan jawabannya sendiri jika terus membaca dan mengikuti perkembangan fic ini.

Akhirnya selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya dan saya masih newbie jadi tetap mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 30 Oktober 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 11. Bagaimana Jalinan Hubungan Mereka?**

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

Sudah empat hari Naruto dan Hinata tinggal di kota Kuoh. Sekarang mereka sudah terbiasa karena tidak banyak perbedaan cara hidup antara penduduk kota Kuoh dengan warga desa Konoha. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Naruto harus bekerja. Pekerjaan serabutan, apapun dikerjakan termasuk jadi kuli angkut, buruh kontruksi bangunan, buruh pengaspalan jalan, pegawai rumah makan (tukang cuci piring), pegawai kantor (office boy) dan banyak lagi pekerjaan fisik lainnya. Dalam empat hari saja, dia sudah memperoleh cukup banyak uang untuk sewa apartemen dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Walapun hanya pekerjaan serabutan seperti itu, Naruto bisa cepat mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang karena dengan kagebunshin, dia bisa bekerja sekaligus di banyak tempat dalam waktu bersamaan. Kagebunshin memang jutsu hebat yang tidak hanya berguna untuk bertarung, tapi juga bisa dipakai untuk mengumpulkan uang dengan cepat. Yah walaupun akibatnya, setiap malam selama empat hari ini, Hinata harus bersabar memijat suaminya yang sangat kelelahan karena efek membuat banyak bunshin yang disuruhnya bekerja. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli selama siang hari malah hanya santai saja dan enak-enakan tidur di apartemen mereka.

Namun khusus malam ini, entah muncul ide dari mana, Naruto ingin berendam air panas. Tidak sulit mencari onsen di kota wisata seperti Kuoh.

Malam ini adalah malam yang dihiasi langit cerah bertabur banyak bintang. Malam yang tenang untuk melepas penat setelah beraktifitas selama siang hari. Termasuk bagi sepasang muda mudi ini, lebih tepatnya sepasang suami istri muda yang baru saja selesai memanjakan diri di salah satu pemandian air panas yang ada di Kota Kuoh. Mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang berada dipinggir hutan untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka setelah menikmati mandi air panas.

"Nee, Hinata. Anooo, , , ummmm. . . . Kau belum lelah kan Hinata?" dengan memalingkan wajah ke sisi kanan, Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang berjalan disebelah kirinya. Kurang sopan jika berbicara seperti itu, tapi beginilah jika Naruto sedang ada maunya.

"Tidak juga, memang ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aaaaaa, begini, eemm. . . " kata Naruto tidak jelas disertai dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Jika Hinata yang malu biasanya akan memutar-mutar kedua jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu, maka sekarang Naruto menaut-nautkan ujung jari telunjuknya didepan wajah.

"Apanya?" Hinata makin penasaran dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Umm, ituu. . . . Aduh, bagaimana ya mengatakannya. . ."

"Katakan saja, Naruto-kun. Jangan buat aku bingung" kata Hinata yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah suaminya sekarang.

"Aaah, , , , massa kau tidak mengerti sih Hinata?" sekarang Naruto sudah menatap Hinata, namun dengan wajah merona beserta cengiran malu-malu.

"Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata tegas karena sudah mengerti kemana arah pikiran suaminya. "Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku sedang dalam masa subur sekarang? Kita sudah sepakat kalau kita tidak akan menjalankan program punya anak selama misi kita berdua ini belum selesai. Naruto-kun sendiri yang duluan mengusulkannya kemarin" lanjutnya tanpa terbata-bata. Kadang pada saat saat tertentu, Hinata bisa bicara lancar dan tegas pada Naruto. Contohnya seperti saat sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak ada masalah kalau harus melayani Naruto malam ini, malah Hinata pun juga sangat menginginkan belaian hangat dari suaminya. Yah, begitulah kalau pengantin baru. Tapi karena bisa membahayakan janinnya nanti jika sampai terjadi kehamilan selama misi, sehingga program punya anak mereka kesampingkan dahulu. Misi mereka bukan lah misi sederhana. Ada banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan jika Naruto dan Hinata gagal dalam misi ini.

"Iya sih, Heheee. . . Maaf ya Hinata, jangan marah gitu dong" kata Naruto dengan cengiran mohon maafnya.

"Kapan aku pernah marah padamu, Naruto-kun? Aku hanya ingin kita konsisten dengan kesepakatan yang telah kita buat" Hinata sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang kurang bisa menahan diri. Padahal ia sendiri sebagai perempuan yang baru saja berubah status menjadi istri muda sudah berusaha keras menahan hasratnya mati-matian.

"Iya, iyaaa. Aku mengerti" kata Naruto lembut. Tapi sejenak kemudia Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata yang menyadari Naruto berhenti berjalan, sedikit kebingungan, "Ada apa lagi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sudah lima langkah didepan Naruto.

"Perasaan ku jadi tidak enak. Mirip seperti yang kurasakan empat hari yang lalu saat kita bertemu dengan dua gadis yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural"

Mengerti apa yang dipikiran Naruto, Hinata langsung bertindak.

 **Byakugan**

"Didalam hutan itu sedang terjadi pertarungan. Gadis bernama Sona yang kita temui kemarin bersama temannya sedang melawan seekor monster" kata Hinata menunjuk kekedalam Hutan yang ada disamping jalan yang mereka lalui, melaporkan apa yang dia lihat pada Naruto.

"Kita kesana, siapa tahu mereka butuh bantuan" usul Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, Naruto-kun? Kalau gadis itu selalu mengawasi kita dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Kalau kita kesana, dia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang kita" Hinata kurang sependapat dengan usul Naruto.

Sejak awal mereka berdua menempati apartemen yang di sarankan oleh gadis yang bernama Sona itu, Hinata menyadari bahwa dia dan suaminya selalu diawasi dari seberang apartemennya. Mungkin Sona masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Hinata tahu pasti kalau urusan makhluk supranatural sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh manusia di dunia ini. Jadi wajar saja Sona curiga pada mereka berdua yang juga termasuk manusia.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita hanya beristirahat saja di kota ini. Kita tidak melakukan hal mencurigakan dan misi yang kita lakukan juga tidak di dunia ini. Dia itu tetangga kita, jadi harus saling menolong jika butuh bantuan. Lagipula mereka tidak mempunyai niat jahat, aku yakin sekali kalau mereka orang baik"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju denganmu"

Walau kurang sependapat, namun Hinata memahami keinginan Naruto. Dia sangat mengenal suaminya itu, Naruto adalah orang yang senang menolong orang lain siapapun mereka dan dari mana asalnya. Naruto tidak pernah membedakan orang-orang yang hendak ditolongnya, bahkan orang jahat sekalipun, akan Naruto tolong dan disadarkan dari perbuatan jahatnya. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Yosh, kita kesana sekarang Hinata" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju kehutan tempat terjadi pertarungan.

.

Skull Reaper, salah satu jenis iblis liar kelas atas yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Jauh lebih kuat dari iblis liar dari jenis minotaur atau sea serpent. Wujud skull reaper hanya berupa rangka tanpa diselimuti daging dan kulit. Memiliki sepasang tangan yang berbentuk seperti sabit, banyak kaki dan ekor yang yang lumayan panjang. Tinggi iblis ini sekitar 5 meter dan panjangnya mencapai 25 meter. Tidak diketahui bagaimana iblis liar ini bisa ada di Kuoh.

Dan iblis liar jenis inilah yang sekarang sedang dilawan oleh Sona bersama anggota peeragenya ditengah hutan tepat di area tanah kosong tanpa pohon. Harusnya ini adalah tugas Rias, tapi karena kelompok itu masih luka-luka setelah dihajar Kokabiel, terpaksa Sona yang menggantikannya.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, lalu bagaimana cara kita melawannya, Kaichou?" seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam panjang bertanya pada Sona yang dia panggil Kaichou.

Persiapan yang dia maksud adalah pembuatan kekkai agar pertarungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh manusia di luar kekkai. Tugas itu dilakukan oleh sebagian kelompok mereka yang lain. Sekarang hanya ada lima orang gadis didalam kekkai dan bertanggung jawab untuk membasmi iblis liar itu.

"Kita tetap berbagi tugas seperti biasa. Iblis liar dihadapan kita ini dari jenis Skull Reaper, salah satu jenis iblis liar yang sangat kuat. Kita harus waspada, tapi tidak usah takut. Iblis liar jenis ini tidak memiliki intelejensia lagi, tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang" kata Sona menjawab pertanyaan anggota peraagenya yang bernama Tsubaki.

"Kami mengerti, Kaicho" sahut tiga gadis lainnya.

"Tsubaki, Tomoe. Kalian berdua gunakan senjata kalian untuk menahan kedua tangannya yang berbentuk seperti sabit itu. Setahuku, itulah senjata utama jenis skull reaper. Hati-hati, sabit itu sangat berbahaya jadi jangan sampai terkena tubuh kalian"

"Ha'i" jawab Tsubaki dan Tomoe bersamaan.

"Tsubasa, kau serang bagian belakang iblis itu dengan tinjumu. Bagian belakangnya lebih aman diserang, dan Momo, bersiaplah membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan jika iblis itu tiba-tiba menembakkan demonic powernya"

"Oke" sahut Tsubasa dan Momo santai.

"Aku akan menyerangnya dengan sihir skala besar dalam sekali serang. Jadi aku perlu sedikit waktu, kalian tahan dulu makhluk itu"

GRROOOAARRRR. . .

Iblis liar skull reaper mengaum dan maju menyerang kelompok Sona.

"Maju sekarang!" perintah Sona

Syuuutt..

Tomoe dan Tsubaki langsung melesat maju duluan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak sulit bagi Tomoe karena dia mengkonsumsi bidak knight, Tsubaki pun tidak kalah cepat karena dia adalah queen.

Skull reaper juga tidak tinggal diam dan mulai menyerang, mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menebaskan kearah Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang berlari hendak menebaskan senjata mereka.

Tranggg...

Suara besi beradu dengan tulang. Tsubaki dan Tomoe masing-masing menahan sabit skull reaper yang diarahkan tepat keleher. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa walau tubuh skull reaper besar, tapi tetap mampu menebas dengan cepat. Membuat mereka berdua yang berniat menyerang malah sekarang harus bertahan.

Sreeekk...

Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang masing-masing menahan satu tangan skull reaper harus terseret mundur beberapa meter di tanah yang mereka pijak. Selain cepat, ternyata skull reaper juga memiliki tenaga yang besar.

Buggg..

Tsubasa memukul bagian belakang tubuh skull reaper. Monster itu terseret beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya setelah menerima tinju berkekuatan penuh dari Tsubasa.

Berkat Tsubasa, Tsubaki dan Tomoe bisa bebas dari sabit skull reaper.

Pertarungan pun terus berlanjut. Tsubaki menyerang tubuh skull reaper dengan naginatanya sedangkan Tomoe menggunakan katana miliknya, sesekali mereka harus menahan ayunan sabit karena hanya mereka berdua yang mampu menandingi kecepatan ayunan sabit itu.

Tsubasa juga tidak henti-hentinya meninju bagian belakang tubuh skull reaper. Hanya bagian itu yang bisa dia serang, menyerang bagian depan sangat berbahaya baginya, karena tidak akan sanggup menghindari tebasan cepat dari sabit skull reaper.

Sekarang, skull reaper hanya berputar-putar ditempatnya berdiri. Tubuh bagian depannya mengejar serta menebaskan sabitnya pada Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang secara perlahan bergerak mundur dengan arah melingkar. Hal ini mereka berdua lakukan agar skull reaper tidak berpindah dari posisinya atau keluar dari hutan. Memang menguntungkan kalau melawan iblis yang tidak punya intelegensia lagi.

"Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa. Mundur sekarang!" kata Sona memerintahkan bawahannya mundur. Sedangkan dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar tepat diatas skull reaper.

Setelah tiga gadis itu mundur, dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Sona muncullah puluhan bongkahan es yang berbentuk tombak menghujani skull reaper.

DHUUAARRRR...

Akibat serangan itu, timbul kepulan asap dan skull reaper pun berhenti bergerak.

"Kuharap, serangan tadi cukup untuk memusnahkannya" kata Sona.

Sona adalah iblis kelas atas yang memiliki sihir manipulasi air. Kemampuannya sudah cukup hebat diusianya yang masih muda. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa merubah air miliknya menjadi es seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya, Serafall Sitri yang termasuk dari salah satu Yondai Maou.

GRROOOOOAARRRR. . .

Skull reaper meraung keras setelah menerima serangan Sona. Dengan satu kali kibasan tangannya, asap yang mengelilinginya lenyap. Setelah itu langsung bergerak maju dengan cepat kearah Sona yang sedang berdiri bersama empat bawahannya.

Praaannggg...

Tebasan sabit skull reaper berhasil ditahan oleh lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang dibuat Momo. Mereka berlima tidak sempat menghindar karena begitu cepatnya gerakan skull reaper. Walaupun begitu Momo harus kewalahan mempertahankan sihir pertahanan yang dia buat. Tsubaki membantu Momo dengan membuat satu lapis lingkaran sihir pertahanan lagi.

Krakk, kraakk..

Ternyata, ujung sabit yang runcing milik skull reaper berhasil sedikit menembus dua lapis lingkaran sihir pertahanan sekaligus. Kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan untuk lima orang pengurus OSIS Kuoh Gakuen itu.

 **Hakke Kuusho**

Pukulan tenaga dalam yang dilancarkan Hinata ke arah wajah skull reaper dari samping sukses membuat iblis liar itu oleng dan. . .

"Terima ini..." teriak Naruto ketika menghadiahkan pukulan telak langsung pada tubuh bagian depan skull reaper.

Dhuaaarrr. . . .

Membuat iblis liar itu terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto pada lima orang gadis yang baru saja dia tolong.

"Uzumaki-san. . .?" Sona tidak menyangka manusia yang baru dikenal ikut dalam pertarungannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Sekali lagi Sona dibuat heran karena kedatangan Naruto, padahal anggota peeragenya sudah membuat kekkai yang seharusnya membuat manusia menjauh. Lagipula, untuk melewati kekkai berarti harus menembus atau menghancurkan dahulu kekkai yang dibuat peeragenya. Dan jika itu terjadi, seharusnya anggota peerage yang membuat kekkai sudah datang kesini dan memberitahu padanya.

Anggota peerage yang bersama Sona, yaitu Momo, Tsubasa, dan Tomoe juga sangat terkejut karena kedatangan Naruto, kecuali Tsubaki. Tapi melihat pemimpin mereka yang mengenal Naruto, terpaksa untuk sementara harus menahan rasa penasaran mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kami kebetulan saja lewat dekat sini sehabis ke onsen" Jawab Naruto jujur

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sona masih saja terkejut.

"Uuumm, yah dengan sedikit trik aku bisa melewati kekkai kalian tanpa ketahuan. Hehheee" jawab Naruto sambil nyegir malu karena ketahuan masuki wilayah orang seenaknya.

Mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk melubangi sebuah kekkai. Dengan sedikit chakra senjutsu rikuduo ditangan kanan yang berubah menjadi orange serta tambahan elemen Yin dan Yang penyusun partikel godoudama, dia bisa menguraikan materi atau energi pada apapun yang disentuhnya. Agak mirip dengan apa yang dilakukkannya pada Hinata untuk melepaskan pengaruh genjutsu yang ditanam Toneri didalam tubuh istrinya ketika di bulan dahulu. Dengan prinsip ini pula, Naruto bisa membuat lubang pada kekkai tanpa merusak kekkai itu. Lubang seukuran tubuhnya sehingga dia dan Hinata bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan.

"Jangan lengah. Monster itu tidak terluka setelah serangan tadi" kata Hinata memperingatkan. Dengan byakugan aktif, Hinata mampu melihat kondisi skull reaper walaupun tertutup asap tebal setelah terpental karena pukulan Naruto.

' _Jadi seperti itu mata sebenarnya Uzumaki Hinata. Apa mungkin mata itu mampu melihat tembus pandang? Bahkan dia juga pernah mengatakan kalau ia mampu melihat apa yang ada dibalik kekkai_ ' kata Sona dibenaknya setelah melihat penampilan mata Hinata dengan byakugan aktif. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus terkejut. Dia harus bisa menguasai diri, dia juga tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dua manusia yang sudah dua kali terlibat dengan urusan kaumnya.

"Apa ada informasi berguna tentang monster itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sona yang sudah lebih dahulu bertarung menghadapi skull reaper.

"Monster itu bergerak sangat cepat, tenaganya kuat, dan daya tahan tubuhnya menerima serangan juga besar. Kedua tangannya yang seperti sabit itu adalah senjata utamanya dan bagian belakang tubuhnya lebih aman diserang secara fisik" Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan singkat.

"Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Sitri-san" kata Naruto menanggapi informasi Sona.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Naruto berubah menjadi jingga, dan iris matanya pun mejadi garis horizontal. Tanda bahwa Naruto telah memasuki sennin mode. Sebelum Naruto ke tempai pertarungan, dia membuat satu bunshin untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu. Dan sekarang bunshin itu telah hilang sedangkan senjutsunya berpindah ketubuh Naruto yang asli.

' _Uzumaki Naruto, ternyata dia pengguna senjutsu_ ' Sona mendapat informasi baru tentang Naruto. Dia sudah mampu mengenali aliran senjutsu seperti yang sering digunakan beberapa bangsa Youkai.

"Aku yang akan menahan kedua sabit itu, yang lain serang saja sekuat tenaga"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu, Uzumaki-san" kata Sona lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada keempat bawahannya, "Kalian sudah mengerti kan?"

Tsubaki, Tomoe, Tsubasa, dan Momo mengangguk sebagai jawaban perintah Sona. Mereka tidak ingin mempermasalahkan dahulu tentang dua manusia yang baru mereka temui. Mereka percaya sepenuhnya pada keputusan Sona.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Boofft...

Naruto membuat satu kloning dirinya.

GRROOOOOAARRRR. . .

Skull reaper mengaum lagi, dia sudah bangkit dan siap menyerang. Dengan kedua tangan yang sudah teracung keatas, skull reaper maju dengan cepat dan menebaskan sabitnya.

Naruto dan bunshinnya juga melesat dengan cepat maju lalu menahan sabit itu dengan tangan kosong. Tubuh Naruto dan bunshinnya terseret sedikit kebelakang sambil memegang erat kedua tangan skull reaper. Dalam sennin mode, tidak sulit baginya menahan serangan seperti itu. Dulu bahkan Naruto pernah menahan tanduk badak besar hewan kuchiyose milik pain yang menyeruduknya.

"Serang sekarang!" seru Naruto yang asli. Sepertinya sekarang Naruto yang memimpin jalannya pertarungan.

Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti saja, karena seruan Naruto tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Tsubaki dan Tomoe maju membawa senjata masing-masing, menebaskannya kearah kaki-kaki skull reaper. Sehingga tidak sedikit kaki iblis liar itu yang putus membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

Hinata menggunakan Jyuken untuk memukul skull reaper dari punggung sampai ekor secara beruntun puluhan kali. Pukulan khas Hyuga yang dilancarkan Hinata membuat pergerakan monster itu berkurang drastis karena terget pukulan Hinata tepat mengenai titik-titik vital monster itu.

Dan terakhir sebagai penutup tinju penuh tenaga yang sarangkan Tsubasa dari atas ke badan skull reaper membuat skull reaper langsung ambruk.

"Mundur sekarang!" perintah Sona. Dia sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang sama dengan sebelumnya diatas skull reaper, tapi dengan ukuran tiga kali lebih besar.

Setelah semua orang menjauh, dari lingkaran sihir buatan sona muncul tombak-tombak es yang jumlahnya ratusan dan ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya menghujani skull reaper.

DHUUUARRR...

Serangan Sona yang inipun juga menghasilkan asap yang mengelilingi skull reaper. Tubuh iblis liar itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

"Masih belum" kata Hinata yang berada bersama enam orang lainnya. Mereka semua mundur kearah Sona setelah mendengar perintahnya.

Setelah kepulan asap akibat jurus Sona menghilang, terlihat skull reaper masih berusaha bangkit berdiri walaupun sudah menerima banyak luka fatal.

"Ini yang terakhir" kata Naruto, sebuah bola biru berputar sudah siap ditangannya.

Melompat keatas lalu dan menyalurkan lebih banyak chakra senjutsu pada bola itu.

 **Senpou: Oodama Rasengan**

Rasengan berukuran cukup besar itu dijatuhkannya ke tubuh skull reaper. Membor tulang keras skull reaper sehingga makin banyak luka, hingga akhirnya iblis liar itu lenyap tak bersisa. Lenyap tanpa jasad, seperti itulah nasib iblis liar yang telah dibasmi. Tubuhnya tidak diterima tanah, dan rohnya tidak akan diterima diakhirat.

"Haaaaah" menghela nafas lega setelah pertama kali membunuh iblis liar, "akhirnya selesai" lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang bersama Sona dan temannya.

"Tidak ada yang terlukan kan?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri dekat dengan yang lainnya.

"Kami tidak ada yang terluka. Eemm, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih lagi pada kalian, Uzumaki-san. Ini sudah dua kali kalian membantu kami" kata Sona berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tidak usah formal seperti itu, panggil saja nama depan kami" kata Naruto.

"Iya benar. Kita bertetangga, jadi wajar saja saling menolong" kata Hinata menambahkan.

"Ah iya. baiklah, Naruto-san, Hinata-san"

"Kalau begitu, kami langsung pulang saja ya. Sona-san" ucap Naruto seraya memalingkan tubuhnya, diikuti pula oleh Hinata.

"Tunggu, kita pulang bersama saja, bagaimana? Apartemen kita kan searah" kata Sona menahan kepergian Naruto dan Hinata. Untuk sekarang, Sona menghilangkan dahulu wajah datar dan sikap tegasnya dan berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Walaupun masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui, tapi ia merasa mereka berdua adalah orang baik. Sona sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan dua manusia yang sudah dua kali menolongnya.

"Boleh kok, ayo" jawab Hinata.

"Tsubaki, besok kumpulkan anggota OSIS. Ada yang perlu dibahas." kata Sona pada Tsubaki yang menjabat wakil ketua OSIS.

Kemudian Sona mendekat pada Naruto dan Hinata, "Sudah siap?"

Dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata, Sona langsung membuat sihir teleportasi dibawah kakinya. Membawa dirinya dan dua manusia disampingnya pulang ke bangunan apartemen mereka.

Setelah tiga orang tadi hilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi, Tsubaki pun akhirnya buka suara, "Tenang saja, besok Kaichou pasti akan memberitahukan semuanya pada kita" untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran Tsubasa, Tomoe, dan Momo.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya" sahut Momo

Setelah itu mereka semua pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Diudara, pada ketinggian beberapa ratus meter. Sesosok yang tidak tampak jelas bagaimana rupanya ditengah kegelapan malam, melayang diudara seolah hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku pada tubuhnya.

' _Akhirnya, kutemukan kalian_ ' katanya setelah mengamati pertarungan beberapa anak muda melawan iblis liar di hutan dibawah dia melayang.

Tepat ketika sinar rembulan yang sebelumnya terhalang awan menyinari sosok itu, sekilas tampak seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang dengan mata abu-abu berpakaian ala gothic, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu lenyap dalam ketiadaan.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Lupa, tambahan untuk AN kemarin. Saya senang dan sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang mendoa'akan saya sehat selalu dan bisa melanjutkan penulisan naskah fic ini. Dan inilah lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan walau chapter ini hanya berisi selingan dengan konflik ringan.

Aku asal ambil aja nih untuk iblis liar yang muncul di chap ini. Kalau mau tahu gambarnya, search aja 'Skull Reaper' di google picture. Dia salah satu bos lantai istana aincrad dari SAO, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, lantai 78.

Dipertarungan diatas, Naruto tidak langsung menghabisi skull reaper dengan jutsu mematikan padahal dia bisa saja. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kesejajaran kemampuan bertarung, supaya Sona tidak merasa direndahkan dan Naruto pun tidak ingin seluruh kemampuan bertarungnya diketahui Sona. Dan juga aku membuat Naruto dan Hinata datang ditengan-tengah pertarungan, karena jika Naruto datang tepat ketika Sona dkk sudah pasrah dan menutup mata menerima serangan mematikan, nanti kesannya kedepan hubungan sona kepada naruto hanya sebatas balas budi.

Walau pertama kali Sona dan Naruto bertemu dalam kondisi seperti itu, tapi itu tidak bisa dihitung sebab menurut Sona bukan dia yang salah melainkan Naruto, karena Naruto lah yang menjadi target serangan Vali. Sona hanya korban yang kebetulan berada didekat Naruto sehingga dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya merasa bahwa dia memang harus membalas budi.

Pokonya aku hanya ingin interaksi antara Sona dan Naruto hanya sebatas hubungan yang saling menguntungkan dahulu. Terlebih lagi Sona itu orangnya kritis dalam memutuskan sesuatu, dan dia pun masih menaruh curiga pada Naruhina. Jadi lebih bagus membangun hubungan seperti itu antara Naruto dan Sona. Baru nanti seiring berjalannya konflik, hubungan mereka akan berkembang.

Susah banget ternyata ngumpulin data DxD. Kalau begini, mungkin akan banyak terjadi penyimpangan Canon LN DxD dan aku minta maaf terlebih dahulu pada kalian yang pecinta DxD untuk itu. Tapi tentang data kekuatan dan pertarungan, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkan info yang tepat.

Saya masih newbie jadi tetap mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 3 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Diudara, pada ketinggian beberapa ratus meter. Sesosok yang tidak tampak jelas bagaimana rupanya ditengah kegelapan malam, melayang diudara seolah hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku pada tubuhnya._

 _'Akhirnya, kutemukan kalian' kata sosok itu setelah mengamati pertarungan beberapa anak muda melawan iblis liar di hutan dibawah dia melayang._

 _Tepat ketika sinar rembulan yang sebelumnya terhalang awan menyinari sosok itu, sekilas tampak seorang gadis berbadan mungil berambut hitam panjang dengan mata abu-abu berpakaian ala gothic, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu lenyap dalam ketiadaan._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 12. Pertemuan Tak Terduga dengan Sang Tak Terbatas.**

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Melirik ke salah satu sudut di kota Kuoh, komplek Kuoh Gakuen yakni sekolah elit dengan bangunan megah bergaya eropa. Sekolah yang awalnya dikhususkan untuk pendidikan wanita sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi sekolah campuran sejak beberapa tahun ini. Karena itulah, jumlah siswa yang mengenyam pendidikan disekolah ini didominasi oleh perempuan, bahkan Ketua OSIS nya pun juga seorang perempuan. Hari yang sudah hampir siang, jam istirahat pun sudah hampir berakhir sehingga lorong-lorong kelas tampak sedikit lebih sepi. Dan disalah satu lorong, terlihat lah dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan berdampingan.

Sona Sitri sang Ketua OSIS Kuoh Gakuen berjalan dengan tenang bersama wakilnya, Tsubaki Shinra. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mengadakan rapat OSIS. Bukan rapat untuk membahas kegiatan sekolah, melainkan rapat yang bertujuan untuk membahas dua manusia yang membantu mereka mengalahkan iblis liar jenis skull reaper tadi malam.

Ketika rapat, Sona mengaku pada semua anggota OSIS atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan peeragenya dalam urusan ini, bahwa dua orang manusia yang menolong mereka tadi malam hanyalah sepasang pengembara yang kebetulan sedang berada di Kuoh. Sona juga memberitahukan kalau dua manusia itu tidak sedikitpun melakukan hal mencurigakan selama dia mengamati dari seberang apartemennya. Hanya manusia dengan kehidupan normal yang mungkin memiliki sedikit kekuatan untuk melindungi diri. Itu saja, walau pertarungan yang Naruto dan Hinata tunjukkan cukup bagus dan hebat, tapi Sona merasa tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dengan mereka. Tidak ada sacred gear yang terasa sehingga dapat dikatakan kalau Naruto dan Hinata hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki sedikit kelebihan dibanding manusia lainnya. Beruntung, tidak ada seorangpun anggota peerage Sona yang mempermasalahkan lagi tentang keberadaan dua Uzumaki itu. Semua peraagenya menerima saja apa yang dia katakan.

Sona dan Tsubaki berhenti berjalan ketika sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu ruangan klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Mengetuk pintu, tanpa menunggu ada yang membukakan, Sona langsung saja masuk. Dia merasa tidak masalah karena sudah sering dia masuk keruang klub yang dipimpin oleh sahabatnya. Terlebih jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya jika ingin masuk kesebuah ruangan klub yang berada dibawah pengawasannya.

"Oh, Sona. Ada apa kesini?" Rias si ketua klub penelitian ilmu ghaib menyambut kedatangan Sona dengan pertanyaan, dia sedang duduk santai di sofa. Rias merasa Sona datang bukan sebagai ketua OSIS, jadi dia tidak perlu bertata krama sopan layaknya terhadap orang penting karena Sona adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil

"Tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya ingin menjengukmu" jawab Sona.

"Ara ara... Ada Kaichou, duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan teh" Akeno, si wakil ketua klub ini, menyambut kedatangan ketua OSIS dan wakilnya dengan hangat. Kemudian beranjak pergi kebelakang untuk membuatkan teh.

Sona duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Rias, sedangkan Tsubaki hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa.

"Mana anggota klubmu yang lain?" tanya Sona berbasa-basi.

"Hanya aku dan Akeno disini, yang lain masih ku liburkan untuk beristirahat setelah penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin"

"Ooh, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sona lagi. Walaupun bertanya dengan wajah datar, tapi ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran dari ucapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Akeno juga. Hanya Koneko yang terluka parah, tapi dia juga sudah sembuh. Issei, Kiba, Asia juga sudah sehat" jawab Rias.

"Begitu ya. Ku dengar kau menambah anggota peerage mu?"

"Umm, , ,"Rias mengangguk, "Xenovia, gadis utusan gereja berambut biru yang kemarin bertamu kesini sebelum penyerangan Kokabiel, tiba-tiba datang padaku dan memintaku untuk mereinkarnasi dirinya menjadi iblis. Katanya dia tidak ingin kembali ke gereja setelah tahu kalau Kami-sama (The God of Bible) sudah mati" jawab Rias dengan jujur.

"Begitu ya. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sangat terkejut mendengar berita kematian Kami-sama, semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal"

"Ya, sama. Aku juga sangat terkejut, dan hampir tidak percaya ketika Kokabiel mengatakan hal itu pada kami" kata Rias membenarkan ucapan Sona, "Oh iya, terima kasih ya karena sudah mau menggantikan tugas kami membasmi iblis liar. Mungkin mulai besok, semua anggota klub ku sudah bisa menjalankan tugas seperti biasa" Rias tersenyum mengatakannya, beruntung punya sahabat yang baik hati seperti Sona, walaupun wataknya sedikit keras. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik saat kalian menggantikan kami?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sona sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Rias, tapi tampang dingin dan raut wajah datarnya sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. "Tidak ada, hanya iblis liar tanpa intelegensi yang muncul. Sama sekali tidak menarik membasmi iblis liar yang tak punya akal seperti itu" kata Sona berbohong seraya sedikit menunjukkan tampang cemberut.

Tsubaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sona, sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya ketuanya berbohong pada Rias, apalagi Rias itu sahabat dekat Sona.

"Jelas saja, iblis pemikir sepertimu sudah seharusnya mendapatkan musuh yang berotak sepadan denganmu" kata Rias yang langsung percaya menanggapi tingkah Sona yang menurutnya lebih ekspresif hari ini.

Sona pun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi candaan Rias, namun dalam hati dia tersenyum kecut karena kali ini dia berbohong.

.

Sona dan Tsubaki sudah berada di ruang OSIS. Setelah berbincang santai dengan Rias selama hampir setengah jam, Sona pamit pergi pada Rias dengan alasan masih ada urusan yang harus dituntaskan. Di ruang OSIS hanya ada Sona dan Tsubaki, anggota OSIS lainnya sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Kaichou, kenapa tadi kau tidak bicara yang sebenarnya pada Rias?" Tsubaki tiba-tiba bertanya. To the point, tidak ingin basa-basi karena merasa kurang sependapat dengan Sona yang kali ini terkesan main rahasia-rahasiaan tentang dua manusia bermarga Uzumaki. Tidak jujur dengan Rias, bahkan saat rapat dengan semua anggota OSIS, Sona juga tidak berterus terang mengatakan semua hal. Tentang hakuryuuko yang ternyata juga tahu mengenai dua manusia itu sama sekali tidak disinggung Sona sedikitpun saat rapat. Tsubaki yakin bahwa ketuanya ini masih menyimpan beberapa informasi penting lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Rias. Jadi buat apa memberitahukan hal itu padanya, bisa-bisa nanti menambah beban pikirannya setelah berurusan dengan Kokabiel"

"Sona, kau tidak berniat menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai bagian kelompok kita kan?" Tsubaki menatap serius pada Sona. Entah pemikiran datang dari mana sehingga Tsubaki bertanya seperti itu. Dan jika Tsubaki sudah memanggil dengan nama depan pada ketuanya, berarti Tsbubaki berkata sebagai sahabat bukan bawahan.

"Hei, jangan becanda. Kelompok kita sudah lengkap, mana mungkin aku berencana seperti itu?" sanggah Sona tidak terima tuduhan Tsubaki. Sona tidak ingin dirinya disamakan dengan sahabatnya si Rias, yang suka mencari-cari orang kuat untuk dijadikan budaknya, seperti yang terjadi pada Issei si pemegang Boosted Gear dari Kaisar Naga Merah.

"Tapi kau punya bidak pion ekstra evil piece yang diberikan Ajuka-sama kan?"

"Ck, aku tidak ingin menggunakan benda yang belum di uji itu. Siapa tahu ada hal tak terduga atau kejadian buruk nantinya" Sona tetap kekeuh.

"Terus apa maksudmu merahasiakan tentang dua manusia itu? Bahkan kau tidak melaporkan hal ini pada kakakmu, Serafall-sama. Aku ingat betul, ketika kita pertama kali bertemu mereka berdua, mereka muncul tiba-tiba secara tidak wajar. Bahkan hakuryuuko juga, sepertinya cukup banyak mengetahui tentang pria yang menolong kita. Seharusnya ini informasi yang sangat penting untuk petinggi kaum kita, kaum iblis"

"Tenanglah Tsubaki! Aku tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana petinggi kaum kita. Kakakku dan maou lainnya pasti sedang disibukkan akibat ulah Kokabiel."

"Tapi . . . . " ucapan Tsubaki terpotong

"Aku yakin dua manusia itu, Naruto-san dan Hinata-san adalah orang baik dan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah. Terlihat jelas dari sikapnya pada kita. Yaah, walaupun apa yang mereka lakukan sangat mencurigakan bagiku."

"Maksudmu?" sekarang Tsubaki tambah bingung. Tepat seperti pemikirannya tadi kalau Sona menyimpan banyak hal di otaknya yang berkaitan dengan dua Uzumaki yang telah menolong mereka.

"Aku selalu mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan dari dalam apartemenku. Keseharian dan aktifitas lain yang mereka lakukan sama seperti keseharian manusia dikota ini pada umumnya. Untuk ukuran sepasang pengembara, hal itu malah terasa aneh. Seharusnya sebagai pengembara, pasti ada suatu hal yang harus mereka lakukan, seperti tugas, misi, atau tujuan, atau apapun yang menjadi pegangan selama mengembara. Iya kan?"

"Um. . . ." Tsubaki mengangguk membenarkan pendapat Sona.

"Apa mungkin mereka berdua tahu kalau selama ini aku mengawasi dan mengintai mereka? Mengingat si laki-laki bisa merasakan dan membedakan yang mana iblis dan manusia, sedangkan yang perempuan mempunyai mata sakti yang bisa melihat tembus pandang. Hmm, , , ini jadi semakin menarik"

"Aahh, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau tertarik pada mereka berdua?"

"Aku bukan tertarik kerena mereka kuat atau ingin menjadikan mereka anggota peerageku. Aku tertarik karena menurutku Naruto-san dan Hinata-san adalah dua sosok yang sangat misterius. Dua sosok yang mengundang perhatianku untuk memecahkan teka-teki tentang mereka. Jadi Tsubaki, jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua saja, Oke!"

"Ya sudah lah, terserah kau saja" Tsubaki terpaksa memaklumi sifat Sona. Sona akan benar-benar tertarik jika menemukan hal yang memancing rasa penasaran dan otaknya untuk berpikir keras.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Naruto dan Hinata menempati apartemen baru mereka di kota Kuoh. Pertemuan mereka dengan Vali sang hakuryuuko yang ternyata merasakan kedatangan Naruto dan Konoha ke dunia baru ini, membuat mereka berdua selalu waspada.

Kegiatan sehari-hari yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata sama seperi kebanyakan warga Kuoh umumnya. Besok lusa, rencananya Naruto dan Hinata akan pergi ke universe lain lagi untuk mencari benda kedua yang mereka butuhkan. Gadis hologram dari _cube_ itu telah memberitahu bahwa ada 4 benda artefak yang diperlukan agar dapat menuju inti dari masalah yang mereka pikul.

Setelah diberitahu koordinat universe yang mereka tuju oleh gadis hologram dari _cube_ , mereka berdua segera mempersiapkan diri. Baik itu peralatan ninja dan mempersiapkan diri mereka sendiri. Ketika tubuh benar-benar dalam kondisi fit, barulah mereka akan berangkat sebab perjalanan melintasi batas-batas antar universe itu sangat memberatkan dan menguras banyak tenaga. Mereka berdua harus cepat mengumpulkan keempat artefak itu dalam waktu yang tinggal sedikit atau semuanya akan berakhir.

Pagi ini, Hinata pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bahan makanan untuk mereka di apartemen. Hinata tidak pergi sendiri tapi ditemani oleh Naruto. Semenjak menikah hingga sekarang menjalankan misi berat, Naruto dan Hinata tidak pernah terpisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini mereka sedang melaksanakan misi bersama dan tidak mempunyai urusan masing-masing diluar misi mereka yang mereka kerjakan. Makanya mereka selalu saja berdua.

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan santai seraya menikmati suasana tenang di kota Kuoh. Mereka kini berjalan ditrotoar melewati sebuah taman. Hari sudah hampir siang dan sekarang adalah hari kerja sehingga suasana kota tampak tenang.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika Naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut dan manis atau lebih tepat jika disebut loli berpakaian ala gothick dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Gadis kecil itu sedang berdiri diseberang jalan tepat di depan taman yang dilalui oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto memandang intens pada si gadis kecil, bukannya kerena tertarik pada gadis itu karena dia masih sadar diri kalau sudah beristri. Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada gadis kecil itu sebab si gadis sedang menatap intens pada diri Naruto. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, seakan Naruto dan gadis itu memiliki urusan penting yang harus diselesakan sekarang walau mereka berdua tidak saling kenal dan tidak pernah bertemu.

"Nee, Hinata. Kau lihat gadis kecil disana?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata seraya menunjuk gadis yang dia maksud. Gadis kecil imut yang sedang berdiri didepan taman.

"Eh?" Hinata mengalihkan padangannya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Hinata masih belum mengerti, "Memangnya kenapa dengan gadis itu, Naruto-kun?"

"Sejak tadi dia menatap kita terus"

Hinata memperhatikan gadis itu lagi, dan memang benar bahwa gadis itu sedang mengamati mereka.

"Aku akan menyapanya" kata Naruto memutuskan sepihak. Terpaksa Hinata mengikuti saja.

Sesampainya didekat gadis kecil tersebut, Naruto langsung menyapanya, "Hai gadis kecil, ada yang bisa ku ban- . . "

Perkataan Naruto terhenti sebab dia mendapati dirinya, Hinata, dan si gadis kecil tidak lagi berada didepan taman tempat mereka berpapasan tadi.

"Di-dimana ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan melihat tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Suatu ruang yang agak mirip dengan dimensi khusus tempat _cube_ yang asli tersimpan. Ruang gelap tanpa batas, tanpa langit, dan tanpa tempat berpijak.

"Aku Ophis sang Uroboros Dragon dan akulah yang membawa kalian berdua kesini." kata si gadis kecil singkat untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata ikut bertanya karena dia juga penasaran.

"Aku adalah eksistensi yang disebut-sebut sebagai perwujudan dari ketidakterbatasan, The Dragon God" jawab Ophis menerangkan apa julukannya. Dia juga menunjukkan tekanan energinya yang sangat kuat untuk mengintimidasi Naruto dan Hinata.

Apa yang dilakukan Ophis membuat Naruto dan Hinata sangat terkejut, karena baru pertama kali bagi mereka berdua bertemu langsung dengan makhluk sekuat Ophis.

"Apa keperluanmu dengan kami?" tanya Naruto serius yang sudah dalam mode bertarung, dia terpaksa menggunakan Senjutsu-Rikuduo Mode untuk bertahan dari intimidasi kekuatan Ophis. Selain itu Hinata juga diberikan injeksi chakra agar bisa bertahan.

"Aku telah menemukan kalian, para penyusup" sahut Ophis dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi seolah tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak berasal dari dunia ini kan? Jadi apa mau kalian kemari?"

' _Dia tahu tentang kedatangan Konoha saat itu. Aku tidak boleh berbicara banyak padanya, bisa-bisa Konoha akan kena bahaya besar. Orang ini mungkin bisa saja membumi hanguskan Konoha dengan kekuatannya_ ' kata Naruto dibenaknya setelah merasakan bagaimana besarnya kekuatan Ophis. Naruto menyadari kalau sangat sulit bagi dirinya jika harus bertarung melawan Ophis sendirian.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang itu. Jadi bisakah kembalikan kami berdua ke Kuoh" kata Naruto lagi setelah menguasai keterkejutannya dan mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan bagaimana kalian datang kedunia ini" jawab Ophis tetap pada pendiriannya.

Sebagai naga yang pernah tinggal di celah dimensi sebelum posisinya direbut oleh Great Red, Ophis merasa bertanggung jawab jika ada kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian dimana ada makhluk bukan naga yang bisa seenaknya melakukan perpindahan dimensi. Hal ini pasti berdampak pada kestabilan celah dimensi serta tempat dimana eksistensi para naga hidup.

Apalagi sekarang terjadi keanehan pada celah dimensi yang Ophis sendiripun tidak tahu apa sebabnya sejak terakhir kali kesana. Great Red juga, sedikitpun tidak memberitahukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Apakah keanehan di celah dimensi berhubungan langsung dengan cara kedatangan Naruto dan Konoha kedunia ini? Belum ada benang penjelasan yang menghubungkan dua kejadian tersebut.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau akan melakukan apa?" Naruto juga tidak mau kalah. Ia sadar, salah bicara sedikit saja bisa menimbulkan bahaya bagi dirinya dan semua teman-temannya.

"Terpaksa aku harus membuka mulutmu secara paksa"

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring di ranjang apartemen mereka. Hanya Hinata seorang yang merawatnya di apartemen. Rencana pencarian artefak kedua terpaksa ditunda karena Naruto terluka dan kehilangan banyak chakra yang di akibatkan pertarungannya dengan Ophis. Hal seperti ini pernah dialaminya ketika pertama kali terkena jutsu Toneri. Naruto bahkan harus pingsan beberapa hari, beruntung ketika itu Sakura ikut dalam misi dan membantu proses penyembuhan Naruto.

Ophis ternyata terlalu kuat untuk Naruto lawan sendirian. Menggunakan mode senjutsu-rikudou pun, Naruto belum bisa mengimbangi Ophis. Bahkan bentuk The Perfect Final Form Bijuu dalam wujud Dewa Ashura dengan 3 wajah dikepala dan 3 pasang tangan belum bisa berbuat banyak dihadapan Ophis yang sudah berwujud sebagai naga raksasa, The True Form of Uroboros Dragon. Andai saja ada Sasuke yang bertarung bersamanya, mungkin hasilnya bisa sedikit berbeda.

Saat itu, Hinata hanya berdiri diam disudut ruang dimensi yang dibuat Ophis tanpa melakukan apa-apa, karena bagi Hinata pertarungan didepan matanya jelas bukanlah ranah pertarungan yang dapat ia capai. Ketika Hinata hampir saja terkena serangan nyasar yang dibuat Ophis, Naruto mengerahkan seluruh sisa chakranya dan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi Hinata. Dan hal inilah penyebab sebenarnya kenapa Naruto masih pingsan hingga sekarang.

Ophis memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Laki-laki yang bertarung dengannya terbaring pingsan sedangkan perempuan yang bersamanya menangis tanpa mau bicara apapun. Sebelum Ophis pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata lalu mengembalikan ke taman tempat awal mereka bertemu, Ophis mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa mereka lemah dan jika sekali lagi membuka portal aneh yang mengganggu kestabilan celah dimensi, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh pada perjumpaan berikutnya.

Mengingat hal itu, dan ketika Naruto mengorbankan dirinyanya sendiri untuk melindunginya, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Dia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak layak ikut dalam misi ini. Hanya byakugannya dan chakra warisan Hamura saja yang berguna untuk menjalankan _cube_ , selebihnya adalah usaha Naruto untuk mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari. Kejadian di Pirates Universe juga, tidak luput dari hal itu. Hinata hampir saja tertangkap oleh salah satu manusia aneh kalau saja Naruto tidak datang tepat waktu menolongnya.

Dan dengan didasari perasaan itulah, ditambah rasa penasaran Hinata untuk mengetahui tentang kegunaan sebenarnya dari _cube_ , secara tak sengaja Hinata memperoleh suatu hal yang tak terduga. Teknik mata atau doujutsu yang belum pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Doujutsu yang mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menyaingi The Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan di mata kiri Sasuke. The True Tenseigan, dan Hinata sangat menginginkan itu.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Oh aku mau tanya, kelompok Sona sudah beneran lengkap kan ketika bagian insiden Kokabiel terjadi? Sona sebagai king, Tsubaki queen, Momo dan Reya Bishop, Tomoe dan Bennia Knight, Garou dan Tsubasa Rook, serta Saji dan Ruruko yang masing-masing mengkonsumsi empat bidak pion. Benar ga tuh? Kalau salah harap maklumi dan biarkan saja ya. Tambahan lagi sampai di chap ini, Sona belum tahu tentang kemunculan eksistensi baru (Konoha). Yang pernah merasakan kekuatan Naruto dan tahu tentang adanya eksistensi baru hanyalah petinggi-petinggi fraksi dan beberapa orang penting lainnya. Sampai kejadian inipun, Serafall belum memberitahu hal itu pada adiknya, Sona. Jadi nanti Sona akan terlibat lansung dengan urusan Naruto tanpa terikat aturan petinggi fraksi iblis. Nah, di chap ini sudah dijelaskan bagaimana sikap Sona kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan sikap Naruto dan Hinata kepada Sona, nanti di chapter depannya lagi.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, untuk Ophis karakternya mungkin akan OOC dan lebih OOC lagi kedepannya. Dicerita ini dia tidak sepolos seperti penampilannya di LN DxD, tapi Ophis ku buat sebagai seorang petarung, pintar, sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak dan tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain termasuk anak buahnya di Chaos Brigade. Dia juga tidak selalu menempel pada issei. Hal ini disebabkan dia akan mengambil peran cukup penting didepan nantinya, sehingga dia harus menjadi chara yang independen yang tidak tergantung dengan chara lain.

Yah, intinya setiap chara DxD yang mengambil peran di cerita ini hampir selalu OOC, termasuk Sona. Entah siapa lagi chara DxD yang nanti akan ikut ambil peran penting lalu menjadi OOC.

Dan tentang The True Tenseigan, aku sudah membuat sejarah tentang doujutsu itu untuk fic ini dan kekuatannya pun ku buat berbeda jauh dengan tenseigan milik Toneri. Tunggu saja di chapter depan.

Terakhir, tentang asem-asem jeruk lemon. Kalau kalian mau, beli sendiri aja ya. Hehee. Ada beberapa reviewer yang minta, terus ada juga khusus yang lewat PM. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku benar-benar ga bisa. Selain karena ga pernah menulis materi itu sehingga pasti hasilnya tidak bagus, aku juga terikat etika pekerjaan di realtime. Jadi rate fic ini tidak berubah dan akan tetap 'T'. Sorry nih karena harus mengecewakan beberapa diantara kalian, namun aku akan memberikan sedikit kompensasi, walaupun ga sebanding dengan keinginan beberapa diantara kalian. Kalau untuk material sugestif sih, bisa aja aku masukkan. Tapi ya, aku engga janji juga, tergantung ide yang muncul dikepala atau materi yang ada. Seperti itu.

Saya Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 8 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _Secara tak sengaja Hinata memperoleh suatu hal yang tak terduga. Teknik mata atau doujutsu yang belum pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Doujutsu yang mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menyaingi The Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan di mata kiri Sasuke. The True Tenseigan, dan Hinata sangat menginginkan itu._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 13. Harta Pusaka Klan Ootsutsuki part I.**

Jauh di sudut jagad raya, terdapat sebuah planet hijau yang sangat damai tanpa peperangan. Ras manusia bertanduk adalah penghuni asli planet itu. Manusia dengan ciri-ciri fisik memiliki dua tanduk dikepala dan rambut putih serta mata yang tampak seperti tanpa pupil sebagai ciri khasnya. Mereka adalah makhluk yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai spiritual, memiliki peradaban dan pengetahuan yang sangat tinggi tentang alam semesta. Makhluk yang menguasai penggunaan energi spiritual yang di sebut chakra. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai, Klan Ootsutsuki.

Suatu ketika, kedamaian Klan Ootsutsuki diusik oleh suatu ras dari planet lain. Ras yang memiliki kemajuan teknologi luar biasa. Ras arquillian, ras dengan ciri fisik memiliki tubuh kecil dan lemah serta tidak mampu menguasai energi spiritual apapun. Namun berkat kemajuan teknologi, mereka mampu membuat tubuh mekanik lengkap dengan persenjataan tempur untuk menutupi kekurangan itu.

Teknologi yang dimiliki oleh ras arquillian membuat mereka tamak. Dengan dasar kebencian mendalam terhadap ras lain yang memiliki tubuh lebih kuat dari mereka dan penguasaan pada energi spiritual, ras arquillian memiliki impian besar yaitu menaklukkan ras-ras lain dan menjadi penguasa alam semesta.

Ras arquillian dengan serius mendedikasikan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi milik mereka untuk membangun armada perang lengkap, dengan persenjataan canggih. Kapal perang luar angkasa yang sangat besar beserta pesawat-pesawat tempurnya. Kapal perang itu memiliki satu senjata pemusnah yang mampu melenyapkan sebuah planet dalam sekali tembak, bahkan sanggup menghancurkan matahari.

Planet tempat tinggal Klan Ootsutsuki diserang besar-besaran oleh ras arquillian. Karena ketidaksiapan Klan Ootsutsuki menghadapi invasi bangsa lain serta tidak adanya pengalaman berperang sebelum ini, seluruh peradaban Klan Ootsutsuki akhirnya musnah, ras manusia bertanduk itu tidak tersisa seorangpun dan planet tempat tinggal merekapun mati tanpa tersisa tanda kehidupan lagi.

Namun disaat-saat terkahir, sang pemimpin Klan Ootsutsuki berhasil menyelamatkan putri mereka satu-satunya. Ootsutsuki Kaguya, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kaguya-hime, selamat dari serangan itu berkat usaha sang ayah. Dia mengirim Kaguya dalam perjalanan melintasi batas-batas universe menggunakan salah satu benda pusaka peninggalan leluhur Klan Ootsutsuki, yakni _cube_ yang telah ada sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka.

Akhirnya Kaguya terdampar di sebuah planet biru, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Bumi. Kaguya tiba ketika manusia-manusia di bumi saling berperang. Suatu hal yang sangat dibencinya karena perang lah yang menyebabkan hanya dia seorang diri yang tersisa dari klannya. Ketika Kaguya mengetahui bahwa di Bumi terdapat intisari energi spiritual yang mirip dengan energi spiritual planet asalnya, Kaguya menginginkan hal itu untuk menghentikan peperangan. Buah dari Pohon Shinju, itulah intisari yang dimaksud. Kaguya memakan buah itu sehingga menjadikan dirinya sebagai eksistensi terkuat dari semua makhluk yang ada di bumi. Kaguya bahkan disebut-sebut memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas. Dengan kekuatan itu, Kaguya berhasil menghentikan peperangan dan menciptakan perdamaian di Bumi.

Kaguya pun akhirnya memiliki keturunan, dua orang putra yang ternyata mewarisi dan memiliki energi spiritual seperti dirinya. Dari kedua putra inilah, keturunan Kaguya terus berlanjut sehingga semakin banyak manusia yang mampu menggunakan energi spiritual yang disebut chakra. Hingga akhirnya manusia yang mampu menggunakan chakra disebut sebagai shinobi dan sejak saat itu, dikenal lah sistem ninja.

Kaguya di anggap sebagai dewi oleh semua manusia Bumi, ditakuti dan disegani karena kekuatannya. Dia dikenal dengan julukan Dewi Kelinci. Namun pada dasarnya setiap makhluk hidup, termasuk seorang dewi pun pasti mempunyai sisi negatif. Kaguya juga tidak luput dari hal itu.

Hingga lama-kelamaan, dengan kekuatan tanpa batas yang dia miliki, membuat Kaguya sombong dan tamak. Karena kekuatan itu pula lah, dendam dalam hati Kaguya yang sempat terlupakan, dendam terhadap ras arqullian yang telah memusnahkan klannya, akhirnya terbakar kembali oleh api kemarahan. Semakin lama, semakin kuat keinginan Kaguya untuk membalaskan dendam itu. Kaguya dengan rencana Mugen Tsukyomi ingin membuat jutaan Zetsu Putih. Membuat pasukannya sendiri, yang akan dia bawa ke tempat asalnya untuk menghabisi ras arquillian sampai tak bersisa seujung kuku pun.

Namun, keinginan Kaguya terpaksa tertunda karena kedua putranya yaitu Hagoromo dan Hamura, putra yang dia lahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Rencana Mugen Tsukyomi akan melenyapkan semua manusia dibumi karena dengan rencana itu, semua manusia yang telah terperangkap Mugen Tsukyomi akan di ikat pada energi vital dari Pohon Shinju. Semua manusia akan masuk kedunia mimpi, namun tubuhnya perlahan akan berubah menjadi Zetsu Putih. Makhluk hidup tanpa perasaan yang tugasnya hanya satu, yaitu menuruti perintah dari pencipta mereka.

Akhirnya Kaguya disegel oleh kedua anaknya dan menjadi bulan. Tapi sesaat sebelum itu terciptalah perwujudan dari keinginan terdalam Kaguya, yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan membangkitkan dirinya lagi, Zetsu Hitam.

Kaguya, seorang ibu yang malang, ibu yang telah disegel oleh kedua anaknya sendiri. Zetsu Hitam, yang ada untuk kebangkitan Kaguya kembali, telah memanipulasi sejarah dunia shinobi. Hagoromo memiliki dua orang putra, Indra dan Ashura. Ketika Indra kalah dari Ashura dalam perang untuk menjadi pewaris Hagoromo sang Rikuduo Sennin, Zetsu Hitam akhirnya memutuskan bahwa keturunan Indra lah yang akan mengambil peran dalam sejarah yang dibuatnya, dan itu adalah Klan Uchiha.

Teks Monumen Uchiha diubah, sehingga ratusan tahun setelah itu akhirnya seorang keturunan Uchiha bernama Madara yang telah dimanipulasi Zetsu Hitam, berhasil menggabungkan kekuatannya dengan Hashirama, gabungan kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju, bangkitlah Rinnegan sebagai langkah pertama untuk Kebangkitan Kaguya. Zetsu Hitam juga lah yang sebenarnya mempelopori berdirinya Akatsuki yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kesembilan biju dan membangkitkan juubi.

Ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Zetsu Hitam yang memanfaatkan Madara berhasil membangkitkan kembali Kaguya. Tapi kebangkitan kembali Kaguya tidak berlangsung lama. Reinkarnasi dari kedua cucu Kaguya, reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra, Naruto dan Sasuke, menyegel kembali Sang Dewi Kelinci dalam keabadian. Menjadikan itu sebagai akhir dari sejarah panjang Kaguya dan Klan Ootsutsuki di bumi.

Begitulah fakta baru yang diperoleh Hinata setelah menyimpulkannya dari cerita sejarah dunia shinobi yang begitu panjang dan temuan barunya dari jejak riwayat penggunaan _cube_ sebelum dirinya. Ya, Kaguya adalah pengguna _cube_ sebelum Hinata. Fakta ini pula yang bisa memberi penjelasan kenapa _cube_ bisa berada di bulan. Kemungkinan besar _cube_ bawa oleh Hamura ke bulan setelah menyegel Kaguya dan meninggalkan saudaranya, Hagoromo yang menjaga bumi. Hamura menyimpan _cube_ di bulan bersama dengan tugasnya untuk menjaga cangkang juubi tempat Kaguya, ibu mereka disegel.

Dari riwayat pengguna yang tersimpan itu pula, diketahui bahwa _cube_ ternyata telah digunakan oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan pengguna lain sebelum Kaguya dan Hinata. _Cube_ sudah ada jauh sebelum Klan Ootsutsuki hidup. Dapat dikatakan kalau _cube_ merupaka artefak tertua yang pernah ada di alam semesta, mungkin usianya bisa mencapai jutaan milyar tahun. Sehingga boleh disimpulkan bahwa c _ube_ sudah ada sejak awal jaman yang tidak diketahui oleh seorangpun kapan awalnya dunia ini bermula.

Seperti itulah Hinata, dia bukan manusia yang hanya tahu memanfaatkan suatu benda saja. Dia juga merasa harus mengetahui tentang asal muasal dan mungkin kalau ada efek buruk penggunaan benda yang dinamai _cube_. Hinata berbicara dengan si gadis hologram tentang _cube_ , tentang siapa saja yang pernah menggunakan _cube_ sebelum dirinya. Lalu tanpa persyaratan apapun, si gadis hologram memberikan rekaman visual kejadian ketika penggunaan _cube_ sebelum Hinata, ketika orang tua dari Kaguya-hime mengaktifkan _cube_ untuk menyelamatkan putrinya.

Pada visualisasi itu, terlihat latar tempat tinggal Klan Ootsusuki yang hampir hancur akibat penyerangan ras arquillian. Dan tepat sebelum visualisai rekaman itu berakhir, tampak sebuah prasasti yang sedang dipungguni oleh orang tua Kaguya. Hinata melihat sebuah catatan singkat tentang The True Tenseigan yang tertulis pada prasasti itu.

Catatan berisi simbol-simbol berupa aksara rumit khas peninggalan Klan Ototsutsuki yang dapat Hinata terjemahkan ketika menggunakan Byakugan. Dalam prasasti itu tertulis tentang sejarah nenek moyang Klan Ootsutsuki, hingga sampai pada tulisan,

' _. . . . Jika ketiga hal itu bersatu, maka bangkitlah kekuatan yang mampu melindungi apapun. . . ._ '

Penjelasan tentang tiga hal, tertera detail pada tulisan sebelum kalimat itu. Yang dimaksud dengan tiga hal meliputi Byakugan, warisan langsung berupa darah dan chakra ootsutsuki, serta sebuah bibit. Bibit yang disebut _phillosopher's seed_. Dalam prasasti itu dijelaskan bahwa _phillosopher's seed_ layak sebuah bibit yang harus disemai pada tanah (wadah) yang cocok, dan tanah yang cocok itu adalah tempat yang suci (mata suci Byakugan, bukan mata kutukan kebencian Sharingan) serta agar dapat tumbuh perlu nutrisi (chakra Ootsutsuki) hingga akhirnya dihasilkan buah berupa The True Tenseigan. Sebuah wujud dari kekuatan tertinggi untuk melindungi hal yang sangat berharga, apapun itu.

Hinata merasa dirinya telah memiliki dua hal, Byakugan dan chakra ootsutsuki warisan Hamura yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Dia hanya perlu mendapatkan bibit itu, _phillosopher's seed_ agar mampu membangkitkan The True Tenseigan untuk melindungi Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suaminya, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu.

The True Tenseigan, doujutsu asli milik Klan Ootsutsuki. Berbeda sekali dengan tenseigan mutasi yang dibangkitkan oleh Toneri, pria yang pernah menculik adiknya. Hinata tahu bahwa tenseigan Toneri hanyalah mata mutasi dari penggabungan Byakugan Hanabi dengan chakra ootsutsuki dalam tubuh Toneri, sama halnya dengan Rinnegan Madara yang juga mutasi akibat penggabungan kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju. The True Tenseigan, yang kehebatannya selevel dengan The Ultimate Rinne-Sharinggan warisan Hagoromo di mata kiri sahabat suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Akhirnya bermodal keyakinan tentang keberadaan The True Tenseigan, serta keinginannya yang agar tidak selalu menjadi yang dilindungi, Hinata berangkat sendirian melintasi batas-batas antar universe menuju sisa-sisa reruntuhan peradaban Klan Ootsutsuki.

.

.

.

 **-Planet tak dikenal-**

Sejauh mata memandang, hanyalah hamparan tanah tandus tanpa ada makhluk hidup satupun, baik itu tumbuhan ataupun hewan. Matahari yang seharusnya menyinari planet ini tidak tampak sama sekali, yang ada hanya sedikit cahaya redup yang mampu menembus langit yang sepenuhnya tertutup kabut hitam. Udara yang bisa dihirup terasa menyesakkan paru-paru. Tidak ada sumber air sama sekali yang sekali lagi menegaskan bahwa planet ini tidak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali.

Ditengah luasnya tanah tandus, berserakan banyak sekali sampah. Benda-benda rongsokan yang terlihat seperti persenjataan dan peralatan tempur. Bangunan-bangunan yang tampak hanya tersisa puingnya saja, menandakan bahwa tempat ini dulunya, jauh dimasa lalu pernah ada sebuah peradaban. Sebuah peradaban yang luar biasa sebelum peradaban itu hancur akibat sebuah peperangan.

Sebuah peperangan besar pastilah menjadi penyebab semua kehancuran itu. Dan sekaranglah kenyataannya, tidak hanya menghancurkan peradaban itu sendiri tapi perang itu juga menghancurkan seluruh planet. Tidak ada hal bagus apapun yang didapat setelah perang baik itu untuk yang menang, apalagi untuk yang kalah.

"Ini sangat mengerikan" ungkapan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Hinata setelah datang ketempat ini seorang diri.

"Tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Apa mungkin planet ini telah ditinggalkan oleh ras penjajah itu?" timbul pertanyaan dibenak Hinata melihat kenyataan didepan matanya. "Sebaiknya aku cepat, tubuhku tidak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama di planet yang kondisinya sangat buruk seperti ini"

Hinata segera bergegas mencari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya datang kesini. Cukup lama berlari hingga sedikit banyak telah menguras tenaganya, dan akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang dia cari. Sebuah kastil megah dan luas, atau lebih tepat disebut puing-puing reruntuhan. Pantas Hinata tidak bisa langsung mengenalinya, jika saja kastil ini masih utuh dan menaranya yang tinggi tidak roboh tentu sudah kelihatan dari tempat pertama kali Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di planet ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Hinata langsung masuk kedalam reruntuhan itu. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, khawatir kalau sisa reruntuhan kastil ini tiba-tiba saja roboh. Masuk cukup jauh kedalam, menuruni beberapa puluh anak tangga seperti menuju ruangan bawah tanah, melewati sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap. Andai saja matanya hanyalah mata biasa, tentu akan sulit berjalan ditempat gelap seperti ini.

Hinata berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah pintu besar. Pintu berdaun dua dengan ornamen unik, mungkin saja inilah ornamen yang merupakan ciri khas dari Klan Ootsutsuki. Berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan mendorongnya menggunakan kedua tangan, namun nihil. Pintu itu terkunci rapat dan Hinata tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk hal seperti ini.

 **Byakugan**

Berharap dengan mengaktifkan Byakugan, Hinata bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuka pintu ini. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terlihat, bahkan pintu besar didepannya ini tidak memiliki lubang kunci. Bidang penglihatan Byakugan pun terhalang oleh pintu itu sehingga tidak terlihat apapun dari balik pintu itu. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dari pintu dengan mata Byakugan aktif. Aneh memang, pintu apa yang bisa terkunci tanpa ada lubang kuncinya sama sekali, apakah ini benar-benar sebuah pintu?

Hinata perlahan mengusap permukaan daun pintu di depannya, sebab berdebu. Hal yang sangat wajar terjadi jika sebuah tempat tidak dihuni lagi selama ribuan tahun. Selagi mengusap permukaan pintu didepannya, Hinata merasakan pada telapak tangnnya ada suatu bagian berbentuk persegi seluas telapak tangan manusia pada tengah daun pintu itu. Bagian itu sangat rata, tidak seperti bagian lain dari pintu yang terukir ornamen-ornamen unik.

Tepat ketika usapan tangan kanan Hinata berhenti dan seluruh telapak tangan kanannya berada dalam bagian berbentuk persegi itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu becahaya. Bukan pintu, lebih tepatnya alur ukiran ornamen di pintu itulah yang berpendar terang berwarna biru sehingga sekarang tampak jelas bagaimana ornamen itu tergambar.

Tidak lama setelah itu, timbul aksara berupa tulisan dari rangkaian huruf kuno Klan Ootsutsuki tepat di atas bagian yang berbentuk persegi tadi dimana telapak tangan kanan Hinata sedang menyentuhnya. Untungnya Byakugan Hinata masih aktif, sehingga dia bisa menerjemahkan langsung tulisan itu

 _[Chakra Ootsutsuki terdeteksi. Sistem keamanan diaktifkan]_

Hinata tidak menyangka, chakra Hamura yang diwarisi dan mengalir dalam darahnya berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. Sekarang dia sedikit mengerti, ternyata sistem keamanan di tempat ini cukup maju, walau sudah ada sejak beberapa ribu tahun lalu. Sistem keamanan canggih layaknya teknologi yang terkomputerisasi didunia baru mereka, DxD Universe. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengetahui hal ini? Mudah saja, karena pintu apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Naruto di DxD universe juga menggunakan sistem keamanan seperti itu. Sekarang Hinata lebih mengerti tentang peradaban Klan Ootsutsuki.

Masih dengan Byakugan aktif, Hinata mendekatkan kedua matanya pada permukaan pintu dimana terdapat dua buah lingkaran yang letaknya berdekatan seperti jarak dua buah bola mata. Lingkaran itu berpendar yang dihasilkan oleh ukirannya yang melingkar. Letak dua lingkaran itu beberapa jengkal diatas bagian persegi tempat Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya tadi. Tinggi kedua lingkaran itu dari lantai sesuai dengan tinggi badan Hinata.

Ketika kedua bola mata Byakugan Hinata berjarak 5 cm dari dua lingkaran yang letaknya berdekatan itu. Muncul seberkas sinar dari lingkaran dan melakukan _scanning_ atau pemindaian pada kedua iris mata Hinata sekaligus. Setelah cahaya itu selesai melakukan pemindaian, muncul lagi tulisan menggantikan tulisan sebelumnya. Mundur sedikit, dan Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya sehingga bisa menerjemahkan tulisan itu.

 _[Garis keturunan utama terindetifikasi. Akses diterima]_

Kedatangan Hinata jauh-jauh dari DxD Universe ke planet asal Klan Ootsutsuki ini tidak sia-sia. Ternyata sejarah didunia shinobi yang mengatakan bahwa Klan Hyuga adalah klan dengan garis keturunan paling dekat dengan Kaguya Ootsutsuki terbukti benar. Untuk kali ini, Hinata bersyukur dilahirkan dalam Klan Hyuga. Gelarnya sebagai Byakugan no Hime pun bukan sekedar julukan kosong belaka, dan sekaranglah julukan itu terbukti benar.

Pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka lebar. Pintu yang hanya memberikan izin pada keturunan utama bangsawan Klan Ootsutsuki saja, yang boleh melewatinya.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Yooo,, sekarang sudah sedikit lebih banyak misteri _cube_ yang terkuak. Ternyata _cube_ itu menyimpan rekaman riwayat penggunaan _cube_ sebelumnya. Kaguya adalah pengguna _cube_ sebelum Hinata. _Cube_ juga itu sudah berusia sangat sangat tua. Untuk arc ini yaitu sampai chapter depan, sebagian besar berisi narasi tanpa percakapan karena hanya Hinata seorang diri yang ada di arc ini tanpa ada teman bicara.

Arc ini ada beberapa perubahan dari cerita canon tentang penjelasan mengenai asal usul Klan Ootsutsuki, tidak masalah juga kan aku merubahnya di fic ini? Toh cerita ini berupa divergen plot sejak akhir Movie The Last, sedangkan terungkapnya Klan Ootsutsuki baru ada penjelasan di Movie Boruto.

Dibahas aja ya. Makasih banget buat yang suka chap kemarin apalagi yang mendukungnya, tapi tetap aja banyak yang kecewa. Gpp, dari aku gini aja. Katakanlah Naruto sudah bertarung all out dengan seluruh kekuatan melawan Ophis, tapi bisa kalah. Kenapa? Begini, ada Hinata yang meringkuk dan terancam bahaya, jadi mana bisa dia bertarung sepuasnya. Dia kuat, tapi fokusnya jadi dua, ga cuma untuk bertarung. Makanya di chap kemarin, aku dengan jelas nulis kalau Naruto tidak sadarkan diri akibat melindungi Hinata yang kena serangan nyasar.

Sorry kalau Naruto kalah dengan cara seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Naruto harus ku buat kalah dulu. Salah satunya untuk mendukung Arc The True Tenseigan. Hal sia-sia bagi Hinata bersusah payah untuk mencari kekuatan baru jika suaminya udah ga terkalahkan. Dan kalau Hinata ga punya kekuatan baru, ada banyak bagian yang akan hilang dari cerita jauh didepan nantinya. Aku bukan author hebat yang bisa bikin fic sempurna, intinya aku ga bisa mengorbankan logic alur penceritaan, hanya agar logic pemetaan kekuatan chara sesuai keinginan kalian. Ya, anggap lah 50-50 dua logic itu. Sebelumnya, ada yang minta harusnya juubi lebih kuat dari Great Red, sekarang Ophis yang harusnya kalah dari Naruto. Besok-besok apa? Trihexa lepas dari segel, terus ketemu Naruto lalu Naruto bisa menang? Kalau seperti itu, apa peran Sasuke dan teman seKonoha ikut? Hinata cuma penunjuk jalan doang? Dan untuk apa Naruto berinteraksi dengan iblis (Sona) jika dia semudah itu bisa menang dan menyelesaikan misinya sendiri?

Gini aja, aku sebagai author fic ini dan kalian yang tidak suka chap kemarin bikin kesepakatan. Ufufufuu... Naruto tidak lemah, tapi Ophis yang ku buat terlalu kuat. Kan udah kubilang dichap 12, Ophis OOC sifat dan kekuatannya. Anggap aja Ophis di fic ini jauh lebih kuat dari aslinya di LN DxD. Di fic ini Ophis seorang petarung, kekuatannya tak terbatas, pintar, tidak dibawah pengaruh atau manipulasi siapapun, kekuatannya full miliknya ga disegel sedikitpun oleh orang lain, dan hanya The True Formnya Ophis yang bisa menyaingi Full Powernya Great Red. Jadi Ophis adalah eksistensi terkuat selain Great Red. Dengan begitu, jika Naruto dibandingkan eksistensi lain dibawah dua eksistensi itu seperti Two Heavenly Dragon, Mauo, Old Maou, Archangel, Gubernur, Dewa Mitologi dll, maka Naruto pasti kuat dan bisa bersaing. Gimana? Setuju? . . . . Harus setuju karena aku yang buat cerita ini, Hehee. Bercanda. Tapi kalau masih ada yang keberatan, tulis aja di kolom review atau lebih bagus lagi langsung beritahu aku lewat PM biar bisa kita diskusikan.

Pssst. . . Pssst.. *(bisik-bisik). Aku udah dapat 1 flame loh dari inisial DR tanpa login, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Boleh minta saran, biasanya yang kek gitu diapain?

Saya masih Newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakan masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 13 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . .**_

 _[Garis keturunan utama terindetifikasi. Akses diterima]_

 _Kedatangan Hinata jauh-jauh dari DxD Universe ke planet asal Klan Ootsutsuki ini tidak sia-sia. Ternyata sejarah didunia shinobi yang mengatakan bahwa Klan Hyuga adalah klan dengan garis keturunan paling dekat dengan Kaguya Ootsutsuki terbukti benar. Untuk kali ini, Hinata bersyukur dilahirkan dalam Klan Hyuga. Gelarnya sebagai Byakugan no Hime pun bukan sekedar julukan kosong belaka, dan sekaranglah julukan itu terbukti benar._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 14. Harta Pusaka Klan Ootsutsuki Part II.**

Pintu besar itupun akhirnya terbuka lebar. Pintu yang hanya memberikan izin pada keturunan utama bangsawan Ootsutsuki saja, yang boleh melewatinya. Setelah menonaktifkan byakugannya untuk menghemat chakra, Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam pintu itu. Berjalan dengan pelan, waspada pada apapun yang bisa terjadi tiba-tiba. Namun bukan sebuah ruangan yang ditemui setelah melewati pintu, melainkan sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang.

Sebuah lorong yang memiliki pencahayaan cukup terang yang dihasilkan dari kristal-kristal yang berpendar di bagian atas lorong layaknya sebuah lampu. Lorong itu terdiri dari dinding, lantai, serta bagian atas lorong yang semuanya terbuat dari emas. Bahkan ukiran serta ornamen-ornamen yang sangat indah menghias sepanjang lorong dan itupun semuanya terbuat dari emas. Pada lantai lorong, berjejer pola hexagram sebanyak 6 buah dari ujung ke ujung lorong ini. Satu fakta lagi yang ditemukan, Klan Ootsutsuki ternyata adalah bangsa yang kaya raya serta menyukai seni yang indah. Jika saja tujuan Hinata kesini untuk mencari harta, tentu dia sudah berhenti dan memunguti emas-emas itu.

Tidak lama berjalan melewati lorong itu, akhirnya Hinata sampai di ujung lorong. Berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu berukuran sedang. Pintu yang juga berdaun dua itu memiliki hiasan berupa sebuah gambar lingkaran penuh. Lingkaran itu terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian bersudut sama yang disetiap bagiannya terdapat sebuah simbol. Hinata tahu itu, simbol itu adalah simbol-simbol zodiak yang lumayan terkenal akan ramalannya dikalangan remaja-remaja perempuan seusia dirinya. Bertambah satu fakta lagi yang terungkap, ramalan zodiak ternyata dibawa oleh Klan Ootsutsuki ke Bumi.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu, Hinata harus melewati pintu itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Mendorong pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, melewatinya dan sekarang Hinata berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Pintu dibelakangnya yang baru saja ia lewati seketika tertutup rapat dan tidak bisa terbuka lagi yang menandakan bahwa tidak ada kata gagal maupun kesempatan kedua di tempat ini.

Pintu tertutup dan terkunci, sehingga tidak ada jalan kembali. Satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah dengan berhasil memperoleh sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam sebuah benda seperti kaca berbentuk tak beraturan yang berada cukup jauh didepan Hinata didalam ruangan itu.

Belum ada satupun langkah kaki yang dilakukan Hinata, tiba-tiba ruangan itu berubah. Ruangan yang tadinya kosong, yang hanya ada dirinya dan kotak kaca berubah mengerikan. Diiringi dengan decitan keras suara-suara mekanik yang dihasilkan oleh gear-gear sebagai penggeraknya. Lantai itu terbelah, bergerak, lalu membuat Hinata dan kotak kaca tak beraturan itu terpisah semakin jauh. Ditengah-tengahnya muncul jurang pemisah selebar puluhan meter yang dibawahnya adalah lava cair berwarna jingga-merah menyala yang sangat panas.

Sebagai jembatan penghubung jurang itu, terdapat banyak tempat pijakan berwarna hitam berbentuk piringan berdiameter kurang lebih 3 meter yang bisa digunakan untuk melompat keseberang. Pijakan-pijakan itu seolah melayang tanpa ada tiang penyangga dan tanpa ada tali penggantung. Entah dengan mekanisme seperti apa, sehingga suatu benda bisa melayang sendirinya, tidak terikat dengan gravitasi seperti itu.

 **Byakugan**

Sia-sia. Byakugan tidak berfungsi. Entah kenapa penglihatan Byakugan sepenuhnya buta dalam ruangan ini. Tidak terlihat apapun, yang ada hanya kegelapan seperti malam tanpa bulan dan bintang ketika mengaktifkan Byakugan. Mekanisme ruangan yang sangat hebat, hingga mampu menghalangi penglihatan Byakugan. Hinata juga merasakan sekarang sistem aliran chakra ditubuhnya seperti berhenti. Hanya fisiknya saja yang tidak terpengaruh. Jika seperti ini, tidak mungkin menggunakan jutsu untuk menyeberang.

Setelah menonaktifkan Byakugan, penglihatan mata normal bisa Hinata dapatkan kembali. Hinata memasang tampang berpikir. Masih dalam posisi berdiri sambil mengamati apa yang ada didepan matanya. Cukup lama Hinata diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hinata mulai mengerti, ini adalah _traproom_. Ruang perangkap yang hanya membiarkan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melewatinya. Merogoh kantong ninja yang melekat dipahanya, Hinata mengambil sebuah kunai. Kunai yang tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata gunakan dalam pertarungan. Sebagai keturunan Hyuga, dia bangga dengan taijutsu khas milik klannya yang bertarung tanpa senjata apapun. Tapi walau begitu, tetap saja Hinata membawa benda itu karena kunai bukan hanya senjata untuk melukai musuh, tapi juga banyak memiliki fungsi lain seperti layaknya sebilah pisau.

Melempar lurus kunai itu, tepat keseberang jurang. Namun belum sampai setangah, perjalanan kunai itu disambar petir besar yang sangat kuat yang entah datang dari mana. Hinata terpaksa memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga akibat efek cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan dan bunyi guntur menggelegar yang dihasilkan. Dengan ini, Hinata langsung mengerti bahwa satu-satunya cara melewati jurang ini adalah dengan melompati pijakan-pijakan yang tersusun melayang diantara dua sisi jurang yang terpisah. Begitulah aturan _traproom_ ini.

Menggunakan tali penyebarangan, melompat langsung sejauh mungkin langsung keseberang, atau bahkan terbang seperti Naruto tidak akan berguna pada saat ini. Hanya mati konyol yang ada kalau tidak mengikuti aturan perangkap ini untuk menyeberang, seperti lenyapnya kunai yang dilempar tadi. Hiraishin atau jutsu perpindahan dengan teknik mata rinnegan Sasuke juga tidak bisa dilakukan sebab mekanis ruangan ini melenyapkan kemampuan chakra.

Sekarang hanya satu hal yang harus Hinata pikirkan. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyeberang dengan selamat.

 **Bunshin no Jutsu**

Boofftt.

Muncul 2 kloning Hinata disampingnya, hanya dua ini lah batas maksimun yang mampu ia keluarkan. Berhasil membuat bunshin karena ternyata mekanisme ruangan ini tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan aliran chakra, hanya menekan aliran chakra hingga batas terendah yang masih memungkinkan manusia untuk hidup. Jika chakra berhenti sepernuhnya, maka manusia akan mati. Lagi pula pada dasarnya Hinata tidak punya chakra sebanyak suaminya yang bisa membuat ribuan bunshin.

Satu bunshin Hinata melompat ke pijakan pertama yang dipilihnya secara asal, dan. .

Plukkk

Bunshin Hinata tidak sempat berpijak, malah menembus pijakan itu dan jatuh meluncur lalu tercebur kedalam lava cair. Hangus terbakar tak bersisa sedikitpun abunya.

Bunshin keduapun juga mengalami hal yang sama, pada pijakan yang kedua bunshin itu malah lenyap karena tampat pijakannya berubah menjadi semacam gas asam yang sangat korosif. Mengelupas daging bunshin hingga ketulang-tulangnya. Jebakan di _traproom_ ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Brukkk,

Hinata terduduk, kelelahan, padahal hanya sekali ia menggunakan ninjutsu untuk membuat dua bunshin sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di planet ini. Memutar otak memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa keseberang dan mencapai tempat kotak kaca itu berada. Hampir saja akan menyerah. Bunshin pun dipastikan tidak berguna untuk ini.

Pijakan-pijakan yang melayang itu jumlahnya tepat 100 buah. Tersusun rata seperti sebuah persegi dengan sisi 10x10 pijakan, yang artinya ada 10 baris pijakan dengan 10 pijakan dalam setiap barisnya. Jika diasumsikan harus melompati setiap baris, dan memilih satu dari sepuluh pijakan dalam satu baris tanpa boleh ada pijakan yang terulang. Maka setelah dihitung dengan rumus permutasi secara matematis, hasilnya diperoleh ada 3,628,800 jumlah kemungkinan cara atau urutan melompat dan hanya ada satu diantara sekian banyak cara itu yang benar.

Itupun kalau misalnya harus melompat perbaris dan satu pijakan tiap barisnya, jika tidak mengikuti aturan persamaan permutasi itu, misalkan melompat ketengah dahulu, lalu kesamping lalu kepijakan lain lagi atau tidak harus 10 kali melompat dan berpijak, bagaimana? tentu akan lebih banyak jumlah kemungkinan lagi yang muncul. Mungkin bisa lebih dari ratusan juta kemungkinan.

Hanya keberuntungan saja yang bisa diharapkan, berharap kalau pada percobaan cara pertama sudah menemukan urutan pijakan yang benar. Kalau kena sial, berarti memang harus melakukan percobaan sebanyak jumlah angka diatas. Hal yang tidak logis, tidak masuk akal untuk dilakukan oleh ninja sehebat apapun, termasuk suaminya. Walaupun ditopang dengan chakra biju, mustahil bisa membuat bunshin yang jumlahnya ratusan juta. Selain itu, melakukan percobaan melompat sebanyak itu juga membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Kesimpulannya, solusi teka-teki pijakan tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan cara _trial and error_ atau coba-coba.

... Tunggu, 'Tidak logis'. Hinata mengingat satu kata yang baru saja melintas diotaknya. Tidak mungkin ada hal yang tidak logis ditempat yang memiliki peradaban tinggi seperti ini. Pasti ada sebuah solusi matematis terstruktur untuk menemukan cara menyebarang dalam _traproom_ ini. Dia hanya perlu petunjuk. Hinata merasa dirinya tidak boleh menyerah, seperti sifat dasar suaminya yang tidak kenal kata menyerah. Salah satu slogan yang pernah dikatakan oleh suaminya, ' _Menunggu aku menyerah, berarti sama saja kau menunggu selamanya_ '. Dan ia, sebagai istri yang berbakti tentu mengikuti jalan ninja suaminya itu.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, lalu menatap lekat-lekat pada seisi ruangan _traproom_ berharap ada petunjuk yang bisa dia temukan. Pandangannya terhenti pada pijakan-pijakan yang berupa piringan berwarna hitam itu. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, pada beberapa pijakan yang berwarna hitam itu ada ukiran yang tampak samar berupa simbol-simbol zodiak. Setelah diamati satu persatu, totalnya ada 13 pijakan yang telihat memiliki ukiran simbol itu.

Dipintu masuk _traproom_ tadi juga terdapat 13 simbol yang terbagi disetiap bagian lingkaran. Umumnya memang hanya ada 12 zodiak sesuai jumlah bulan dalam satu tahun, tapi ada juga sistem 13 zodiak yang didasarkan pada rasi bintang.

Merasa senang karena sudah berhasil mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata bergegas hendak melompat pada pijakan pertama sesuai urutan 13 zodiak tersebut.

Namun berhenti ketika kakinya akan melompat, Hinata merasa masih ada yang kurang. Melihat lagi pada posisi pijakan-pijakan itu, jika sesuai urutan terdapat pijakan yang sangat berjauhan urutannya. Pijakan ke-3 yang bersimbol pisces dan ke-4 aries letaknya sangat berjauhan. Letaknya dari sudut ke sudut. Sulit untuk melompat sejauh itu.

Kembali berfikir, petunjuk apa yang masih kurang? Hinata yakin, petunjuk yang dia butuhkan ada di lorong masuk keruangan ini tadi. Berusaha mengingat lagi apa saja yang ia temukan selama berjalan dilorong.

Hinata menyadari satu hal, lorong itu sepenuhya terbuat dari emas. Sesuatu yang sangat menjurus pada sebuah angka, yaitu ratio emas 1,618. Sebuah ratio yang berasal dari pembagian angka dalam deret Bilangan Fibonacci dengan angka sebelumnya. Hal ini juga menjelaskan kenapa menggunakan sistem 13 zodiak. Deret pertama dari enam Bilangan Fibonacci adalah 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, dan 13. Sesuai jika menggunakan 6 pijakan untuk menyeberang berdasarkan jumlah pola dan bentuk ukiran dari lantai dilorong itu yakni 6 buah ukiran berbentuk hexagram. Jika dalam simbol zodiak, maka urutannya menjadi capricorn, aquarius, pisces, taurus, leo, dan sagitarius.

Hinata berharap jawaban yang diperolehnya kali ini benar. Dia tidak punya cukup chakra lagi untuk membuat bunshin yang bisa digunakan untuk mencoba urutan itu. Lagipula, kemungkinan besar perangkap seperti ini hanya menyediakan satu kali kesempatan untuk jalan yang benar. Kali ini Hinata asli benar-benar melompat sendiri.

TAP...

Berhasil, Hinata berhasil melompat dengan selamat sampai diseberang jurang. Dan benar saja, setelah berhasil melompat sampai seberang, pijakan yang benar dan baru saja digunakan Hinata tadi lenyap. Beruntung, dirinya sendiri yang menyebrang. Jika tidak, mungkin teka-teki pijakan penyeberangan dalam _traproom_ ini akan hilang dan tidak pernah terpecahkan sama sekali.

Deru suara mekanik dari gigi-gigi roda yang berputar kembali terdengar. Mekanisme traproom menghilang dan kembali menjadi ruangan kosong persis seperti saat pertama kali Hinata masuk kesini.

Hinata sudah berdiri didepan benda yang ia cari. _Phillosopher's seed_ , benda berwujud seperti mutiara kecil indah yang berkilau berwarna putih keunguan. Benda itu tampak bersinar yang dihasilkan perpendaran cahaya dari dalam intinya. _Phillosopher's seed_ yang merupakan bibit untuk membangkitkan The True Tenseigan, berada dalam kotak kaca berbentuk tak beraturan.

Tapi perjuangan Hinata belum selesai. Bibit _Phillosopher's seed_ terkurung dalam benda terbuat dari kaca bening, kuat, dan tidak bisa dihancurkan yang bentuknya tidak beraturan secara geometris. Benda berupa kaca itu memiliki lebar kurang lebih satu meter dan melayang diudara setinggi tubuh Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata harus berpikir bagaimana memecahkan puzle yang terakhir ini.

Hinata mengelilingi benda kaca itu, tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Benda polos yang tidak terdapat sedikitpun ukiran atau relief, tidak seperti kebanyakan benda lain yang ada di reruntuhan ini yang pasti dihiasi relief indah Klan Ootsutsuki. Hinata mencoba menyentuh benda itu dengan tangannya, dan ternyata benda itu dapat bergerak. Setiap sisi tampak seperti piece-piece kecil mirip dengan piece rubik yang bisa digerakkan.

 **Byakugan**

Aktivasi Byakugan kali ini berhasil dilakukan Hinata. Berhasil mengaktifkan matanya karena mungkin efek mekanisme _traproom_ yang menghalangi bidang penglihatan byakugan itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Menggunakan Byakugan, serta daya imajinasi untuk membangun ruang geometris dalam otaknya, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata hingga berhasil menganalisa dan menyusun bentuk akhir dari puzzle kaca berbentuk tak beraturan itu. Hasilnya adalah sebuah bangun ruang oktahedral. Dalam hal kecerdasan otak, walaupun tidak secerdas Shikamaru dalam membuat banyak strategi jitu, tapi dari segi daya imajinasi dan kemampuan analitis, Hinata tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Hal seperti ini mudah bagi kebanyakan anggota Klan Hyuga yang memiliki Byakugan, sebab ketika Byakugan akfit, bidang penglihatan berubah menjadi ruang tiga dimensi dengan ruang lingkup 360 derajat kesegala arah. Apalagi Hinata adalah putri keturunan golongan atas Hyuga.

Sekarang yang perlu Hinata lakukan hanyalah memainkan benda yang dapat dikatakan sebagai rubik mirror, seperti yang seringkali ia mainkan dengan _cube_ miliknya. Namun kali ini Hinata harus bekerja menggunakan tangannya. Ini dimensi nyata, bukan dimensi khusus dimana ia hanya perlu merentangkan tangan untuk memainkan _cube_.

Perlu waktu lebih dari 15 menit untuk menyelesaikannya. Memainkan rubik mirror tidak semudah rubik biasa yang hanya menyusun sisinya berdasarkan warna. Apalagi bentuk bangunnya adalah bangun oktahedral dan ada banyak piece kecil yang harus dia susun.

Berhasil menyelesaikan puzle itu. Tepat dihadapan Hinata, salah satu sisi bangun oktahedral dari kaca itu terbuka. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _phillosopher's seed_ yang ada di dalam sana.

Tidak perlu berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menggunakan bibit itu, karena semua penjelasan sudah tertulis cukup detail di prasasti Klan Ootsutsuki yang Hinata lihat dari visualisai rekaman jejak penggunaan _cube_ oleh Kaguya. Hinata segera memasukkan bibit itu kemulut, dan menelannya.

Menfokuskan aliran chakra pada daerah mata, Hinata membangkitkan doujutsu baru. Evolusi dari Byakugan, The True Tenseigan. Ketika mengaktifkan doujutsu ini, iris mata Hinata tidak lagi berwarna ungu pucat layaknya permata amethys seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Iris matanya berubah menjadi ungu gelap dan pekat dengan pupil kecil ditengahnya berwarna putih yang bersinar. Disekitar pupil itu tersebar banyak bintik-bintik kecil berkilau yang membentuk pola spiral. Tidak ada lagi tonjolan pembuluh darah dan pembuluh saraf disekitar matanya. Sungguh, ini seperti mata malaikat yang benar-benar luar biasa indah. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan mata Sharingan yang mengerikan atau mata Byakugan yang membuat wajah penggunanya tampak menyeramkan.

Inilah yang ia butuhkan. Kekuatan baru, kekuatan yang lebih kuat. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi kekuatan untuk membantu apa yang sekarang sedang diperjuangkan oleh Naruto. Dan sebagai seorang istri, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Hinata selain mampu memberikan yang terbaik untuk sang suami.

Dengan bersatunya 3 hal, yaitu _phillosopher's seed_ , chakra Ootsutsuki dan Byakugan miliknya. Hinata menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil membangkitkan The True Tenseigan. Tujuannya datang jauh-jauh kesudut lain semesta tempat asal Klan Ootsutsuki berhasil ia raih. Setelah beristirahat sebentar untuk mengumpulkan chakra. Hinata langsung pulang keapartemen di DxD universe. Dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto-nya menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Apalagi Naruto dia tinggalkan ketika masih belum sadarkan diri. Hinata tidak ingin ketika Naruto sadar, dirinya tidak ada disamping suaminya ketika pertama kali membuka mata.

.

.

.

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

Serpihan-serpihan cahaya muncul entah dari mana, dalam waktu singkat serpihan cahaya itu berkumpul lalu membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia bergender perempuan. Hinata, berhasil pulang dengan selamat sampai ke apartemennya. Lansung muncul di ruang tamu apartemen karena mudah bagi Hinata mengatur koordinat tempatnya berpindah universe.

Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena, , ,

"Naruto-kun . . . .", Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Senang karena suaminya sudah sadar atau merasa bersalah karena ketahuan meninggalkan suami dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto sedang duduk disofa menatap pada dirinya, mungkin saja sudah mengunggu lama kepulangannya.

"Habis dari mana,,, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"aa. . . It-" Hinata hendak menjawab tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lagipula seorang Hinata Hyuga tidak pernah berbohong, terlebih lagi pada suaminya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja. Aku tahu kalau kau pergi menggunakan _cube_ sendirian dan sekarang aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari dalam dirimu"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi yang selalu dilindu- . . " kata Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"Hm, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan hal berbahaya sendirian lagi" kata Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tahu, aku yang salah" sahut Hinata sambil menatap lagi kearah Naruto.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku hanya tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu dan tidak bisa melindungimu" kata Naruto sendu.

"Tapi dengan sesuatu yang baru ku dapatkan ini, aku pasti akan lebih berguna untukmu, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku lebih menyukai kau yang seperti biasanya" kali ini Naruto bisa berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Emm, sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Iya, iyaa. Ayo, mandi dulu sana. Bau tubuhmu terasa sangat aneh, aku tidak habis pikir kau pulang dari tempat seperti apa, hahaa" kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

"Um, , ," Hinata mengangguk dan langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Oh iya, kita akan berangkat untuk misi pencarian artefak berikutnya segera setelah tubuhku pulih, Hinata. Mungkin 2 hari lagi" kata Naruto lagi sedikit keras pada Hinata yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" sahut Hinata yang sudah tidak tampak lagi dipandangan mata Naruto

.

Sepasang suami istri keluarga baru Uzumaki, telah merebahkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dikasur yang sama. Kasur berukuran cukup besar yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua. Malam sudah semakin larut, suasana riuh kota Kuoh tidak terasa lagi padahal kamar apartemen mereka berhadapan langung ke pusat kota dan letaknya pun tidak jauh dari jalan besar.

"Oooh,,, jadi begitu ceritanya" kata Naruto yang sudah berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengan istrinya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan posisi berbaring miring. Naruto berbaring miring kekanan menatap wajah Hinata yang juga menatap pada dirinya.

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan cerita dan pengalamannya berpetualang sendiri di planet asal Klan Ootsutsuki dan apa hasil yang dia peroleh disana.

"Iya, kamu tidak marah kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang menatap wajah suaminya. Ia ingin kepastian sikap suaminya, agar hatinya bisa tenang.

"Iyaa, aku tidak marah" jawab Naruto. Lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk

cup...

memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya. Membuat Hinata merona, kebiasaan yang belum hilang dan mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali jika Naruto melakukan hal itu lagi padanya.

"Tapi, , , " kata Naruto menggantung ucapannya, memancing rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi apa?"

"Kau harus ku hukum." sambung Naruto sambil menyeringan mesum.

Perlahan, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak turun. Tangan yang semula berada di bahu kanan Hinata bergerak turun, mengusap bagian perut sebentar dan terus turun lagi hingga paha. Memberikan elusan hangat dibagian tubuh itu, membuat Hinata segera diserang sensasi yang,,,,

...aaahh, sangat Hinata sukai dan,,,

Hap...

Telapak tangan Naruto berhenti di salah satu bagian tubuh Hinata yang paling sensitif, bagian tubuh yang ketika menerima rangsangan akan memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi Hinata.

"Ahn, , Hmmmpp" Hinata sudah mulai mendesah erotis tapi segera ia tahan dengan menutup mulutnya, desahan pertamanya pada malam yang panas ini. "Jangan, Narutooo,,, -kuuunhh. Berhenti, kumohonhh... Kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri.. . .aaakhh" dan satu desahan lagi, berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata.

"Hihihiii, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas, Hinata" jawab Naruto.

Tangan Naruto masih belum berhenti memberikan sentuhan-sentuhannya, menimbulkan stimulus pada reseptor saraf yang banyak terdapat di bagian tubuh Hinata itu. Bagian tubuh Hinata yang sangat sensitif, yang baru Naruto ketahui setelah melakukan observasi ketika malam pertama dia tidur berdua dengan Hinata sebagai pengantin baru. Sebenarnya ada banyak titik sensitif yang telah Naruto ketahui dari tubuh istrinya, tapi bagian yang sekarang ini dia berikan rangsangan dan sentuhan halus merupakan satu dari tiga bagian favorit Naruto karena bagian ini mampu membuat Hinata mendesah hebat dan menjerit-jerit kegelian.

Seringaian Naruto bertambah lebar, Naruto sudah menggunakan satu jarinya. Jari telunjuk, dengan adanya ujung kuku yang walaupun pendek tapi keras mampu memberikan sensasi sentuhan dan rasa yang jauh lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Bukan menggaruk, tapi hanya sedikit menyentuhkan ujung kukunya dengan sentuhan lembut dan tipis. Sentuhan yang mampu menimbulkan sensasi geli yang luar biasa. Jari itu bergerak-gerak dibagian sensitif Hinata.

"Uuughhhh.. gee..li.., Hmmmpp" desahan Hinata pun menjadi lebih kencang dan lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Terpaksa dia menggunakan tangan kanan untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis lagi. Kaki Hinata tidak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak tak beraturan sejak Naruto memulai aksi menghukum istrinya.

"Hinata, ayolaaaah.. Tidak usah ditahan begitu suaramu, aku suka mendengarnya" bisik Naruto dengan nada sensual ditelinga istrinya setelah ia berhasil menangkap kaki Hinata yang terus bergerak kesana kemari agar diam dengan tangan kakannya yang sedang nganggur. "Kalau tidak mau, hukumanmu akan bertambah berat" lalu menempelkan bibirnya yang sedikit basah pada daun telinga Hinata

"Janga,,,,aaannh, Narutoo-kuuunhh.." Hinata harus mengeluarkan desahannya lagi ditambah dia sudah memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Terpaksa begitu karena sentuhan dan rangsangan yang diberikan suaminya semakin hebat. Jari tengah Naruto sudah ikut bermain, dua jari itu sedang menari-nari dibagian tubuh Hinata yang sangat sensitif.

"Ayolaah, Hinata. . . Tidak usah malu padaku mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Toh, ini bukan pertama kali bagi kita kan?" kata Naruto, mencoba memprovokasi Hinata agar menuruti keinginannya untuk mendesah bahkan menjerit lebih hebat lagi.

"Jang,,,, ssshhhh,,,,, kalau begini aku aahn-kan keluar" kata Hinata terbata-bata karena ucapannya disertai desahan erotis yang tidak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mulutnya akibat permainan yang dilakukan Naruto. Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang kegelian, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai reaksi dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang Naruto berikan.

"Huh, massa segitu saja sudah mau keluar. Aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang Hinata" sahut Naruto sementara kedua jarinya semakin liar menari-nari dibagian tubuh Hinata yang sejak tadi dipermainkannya.

"Ber-eeenghhh,,, berhenti, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menyuruh suaminya berhenti dengan apa yang dilakukan pada bagian tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh suaminya.

Naruto mulai menurunkan kepalanya kebawah, menuju bagian sensitif Hinata yang sedari tadi dipermainkan oleh jari-jarinya. Naruto benar-benar serius memberikan hukuman untuk istrinya yang telah berani meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen ketika masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Naah, sekarang aku akan menggunakan lidahku. Bersiaplah, Hi-na-ta-ku sayaaang"lanjut Naruto dengan permainannya, sedangkan mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata untuk memberikan sugesti pada pikiran Hinata agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Jangg,,aaahn! itu kotor, Naruto-kun" Hinata tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Hinata juga meremas rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan apa yang sekarang dirasakannya dan sekalian menjambaknya agar Naruto tidak jadi menurunkan kepalanya.

Namun usaha Hinata menjambak rambut suaminya gagal. Naruto terus melakukan aksinya walau rambutnya terasa lumayan sakit karena ulah Hinata.

Dan ketika bagian tubuh Hinata yang sejak tadi dikerjai Naruto telah merasakan benda hangat, lunak, dan basah ikut andil memberikan sentuhan di bagian sensitif itu, akhirnya Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan dirinya lagi.

"Aaaakkhhhhh... AKU KELUUAAARRRRR. . . ." desah Hinata disertai dengan jeritan teriakan kencang yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ctekk

BAAAMMMM.

Pintu kamar dibanting keras oleh Hinata. Dia akhirnya benar-benar KELUAR dari kamar tidur mereka, tidak tahan lagi akan sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto yang menyebabkan dia kegelian tiada tara.

Ctek

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar terbuka lagi dan Hinata masuk kembali kekamar mereka berdua, tanpa berkata apapun langsung saja menyelusup kedalam selimut mereka dan beranjak tidur. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran suaminya.

"Loh, kok kau memakai kaos kaki sih, Hinata? Yang tebal lagi kaos kakinya. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa lagi menggelitiki telapak kakimu seperti tadi. Aku kan masih belum puas, Hinataaaaa" kata Naruto merajuk dengan wajah cemberut khas miliknya.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata singkat, berbaring memunggungi Naruto tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana tampang cemberut suaminya itu.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** ya, update lagi. Nih, udah lumayan banyak wordnya, tapi aku engga janji kedepan akan bikin sepanjang ini lagi, tergantung keadaan karena bikin banyak word itu susah loh.

Akhirnya selesai juga petualangan khusus untuk Hinata. Tidak ada pertarungan di chap ini, karena menurutku Hinata itu bukan karakter yang pantas menjadi petarung murni. Dia jauh lebih pantas menyandang titel _Yamato Nadeshiko_. Dia hanya akan bertarung untuk satu tujuan yang ingin ia capai atau melindungi. Dan inilah jadinya, chap ini aku peruntukkan untuk kalian yang suka teka-teki, puzle, dan matematika. Anggap saja ini pengalihanku sebelum menyiapkan adegan battle berikutnya. Heheee..

Oh iya, kemampuan Hinata OOC disini ya. Dia jauh lebih cerdas dari canon dan dia juga tahu banyak tentang matematika hingga Bilangan Fibonacci. Jangan tanya deh bagaimana bisa di dunia shinobi ada pengetahuan seperti itu dan Hinata mempelajarinya pula. Sebab ini fanfic, semuanya bisa terjadi. Hahahaa. Pokoknya kalau kurang mengerti tentang Bilangan Fibonacci, ratio emas, bangun oktahedral, rumus permutasi, sistem 13 zodiak dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan matematika di chap ini, searching aja pake google. Disana tersedia lengkap kok.

Setelah mendapatkan The True Tenseigan, Hinata tidak serta merta menjadi kuat yang mampu sejajar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Fisiknya lemah, tapi kemampuan mata Hinata sangat hebat dan berguna. Nanti juga akan dijelaskan kemampuan dari mata baru itu. Yang jelas kemampuannya kubuat berbasis sci-fi, tidak seperti jutsu ninja pada umumnya.

Lalu, kalau mau lebih jelas dengan deksripsi pola mata The True Tenseigan, search aja di google picture 'galaksi bimasakti'. Terus pilih salah satu yang gambarnya paling bagus menurut anda, lalu kasih latar hitam dibelakangnya. Jadi deh, pola iris mata The True Tenseigan. Saya ga bisa bikin gambar, jadi bikin seperti itu aja. Mengingat Klan Ootsutsuki dicerita ini juga berlatar sebagai klan yang menjunjung tinggi sistem astronomi dan rasi bintang (zodiak) sehingga pola seperti itu lah yang menurutku paling pas. Kalau mau komplain, silahkan, hohooo.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Gimanna adegan sugestifnya, yang pernah ku janjikan sebagai pengganti lemon? Pasti udah pada ngeres kan? Hihhihihiiii, , ,*) _ketawa mengejek para reader mesum._

Dan sesuai saran kalian, aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun lagi menyinggung atau mengungkit flame tidak berisi yang muncul dikolom review.

Saya masih memiliki kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakah masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 18 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 15. Tim Ninja Konoha Unjuk Kekuatan.**

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Sejak insiden penyerangan sekelompok iblis terhadap ANBU yang melakukan pengawalan pada pekerja yang menyalurkan logistik untuk Konoha, Kakashi menjadi kesulitan untuk memenuhi persediaan kebutuhan warganya. Saat ini, kelompok iblis yang berkeliaran di kota Kuoh semakin banyak jumlahnya, penjagaan Kuoh semakin ketat sebab kota itu merupakan teritori dari dua keluarga bangsawan iblis dari 72 pilar iblis Underworld, apalagi sejak terjadinya insiden penyerangan Kokabiel beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan disinilah sekarang, di dalam ruang kerja kantor hokage, Kakashi memanggil beberapa ninja untuk memberikan misi tim yang penting. Sebuah misi pengalih perhatian.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji. Kalian berempat kutugaskan untuk sebuah misi penting. Misi pertama sebagai tim ninja sejak kita berada di dunia baru ini" kata Kakashi dari balik meja kerjanya kepada empat anak muda yang sudah berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Misi apa Hokage-sama?" tanya Ino. Dia yang pertama kali bertanya, wajar saja untuk gadis cerewet seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau telah memberi laporan bahwa pergerakan makhluk supranatural di Kota Kuoh lebih gencar mereka lakukan, iya kan?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ino, membuat bibir Ino melengkung kebawah karena merasa teracuhkan.

"Hn" dan hanya dijawab dengan dengusan singkat. Sekarang Kakashi yang dongkol karena respon seadanya dari Sasuke. Ino menyeringai senang dan merasa diatas awan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi bicara lagi untuk menjelaskan detail misi pada empat anak muda diruangan kerjanya. "Misi ini adalah misi pengalihan untuk mengacaukan pergerakan kelompok iblis dan membingungkan mereka tentang eksistensi kita didunia ini. Aku yakin mereka belum mengetahui sama sekali tentang adanya pulau melayang Konoha, apalagi tentang kebutuhan penting kita akan bahan makanan dan logistik lainnya. Tujuan kalian adalah mengalihkan fokus perhatian mereka pada kalian berempat dengan cara muncul langsung di hadapan mereka. Lakukan pertarungan singkat pada mereka dan berikan sedikit kejutan dengan menunjukkan kemampuan bertarung kalian yang terbaik".

Kakashi mengambil nafas sekali lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Berdasarkan informasi yang dikumpulkan Sasuke, aku telah menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang punya obsesi sangat besar pada kekuatan, itulah salah satu sifat dasar makhluk yang disebut Iblis. Jika berhasil mengalihkan fokus mereka pada kalian setelah bertarung, aku yakin mereka akan melupakan tentang kegiatan pekerja kita menyelundupkan logistik untuk Konoha dari Kouh. Pekerja kita yang melakukan transaksi bahan logistik tidak akan pernah terganggu lagi karena pekerja yang kuperintahkan hanyalah warga sipil. Kalian semua mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti" jawab Shikamaru. "Jadi, kami tidak perlu membalas perlakuan mereka terhadap ANBU kita tempo hari kan? Hanya membuat mereka terkejut dan penasaran dengan kemampuan bertarung kita, lalu tinggalkan mereka seperti pecundang".

"Tepat sekali." balas Kakashi, "Dan sebagai pemimpin tim pada misi ini, aku menunjukmu, Shikamaru!"

"Ha'i" jawab Shikamaru.

"Untukmu Sasuke, kau sudah mengerti apa peranmu pada misi ini kan?" kata Kakashi setelah mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn" dan lagi-lagi hanya jawaban berupa singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

.

 **-Underworld-**

Seorang pria tampan berambut merah crimson menyala, sedang duduk diruang kerjanya yang mewah. Ada lagi seorang laki-laki lagi yang berbadan tinggi tegap dan atletis dengan rambut berwarna hitam sedang berdiri, sedang menghadap pada pria berambut merah tadi.

"Kamu sudah mengetahuinya kan, tentang rumor munculnya kelompok baru selain tiga fraksi dan kaum supranatural lain yang ada di dunia ini?" tanya si pria berambut merah.

"Ya" jawab si laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Dari hasil laporan yang sudah kuterima, mereka pernah ditemukan berkeliaran di sekitar Kota Kuoh. Bahkan beberapa bawahan yang kusuruh untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang mereka sempat terjadi bentrok. Mereka bisa dipukul mundur, tapi ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan mereka semua dan membawanya pergi. Tidak ada sama sekali jejak pelariannya sehingga kita tidak bisa melakukan pengejaran. Mereka terlihat seperti sekelompok profesional yang terlatih bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi, taktis, dan cepat. Bisa ku simpulkan kalau mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat ahli dalam misi rahasia dan aksi penyusupan"

"Terus, apa hubungannya dengan aku jauh-jauh dipanggil kesini? Apa keperluan ku disini, Sirzech-sama?" tanya si laki-laki berambut hitam pada pria berambut merah, yang ternyata bernama Sirzech Gremory, salah satu dari empat Maou pemimpin kaum iblis di Underworld, yang terkuat dibanding tiga lainnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang melanjutkan pengumpulan informasi tentang mereka. Kegiatan mereka sangat mencurigakan karena di lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan sangat hati-hati. Kurasa kau cukup kompeten untuk melaksanakan tugas ini"

"Hmm,,, baiklah. Aku terima tugas ini" jawabnya patuh pada pimpinan kaum iblis. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia manusia, sekalian juga aku ingin mengunjungi sepupuku yang manis itu di Kuoh. Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya." tambahnya lagi dengan nada bicara santai. Kedua orang ini memang atasan dan bawahan, tapi mereka berdua juga memiliki hubungan keluarga yang erat. Dan perkataan terakhir tadi, sukses membuat pria berambut merah itu mendelik tajam. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam hanya nyengir, terkekeh pelan karena sifat sister-complex atasannya.

.

.

.

 **-Pinggiran Kota Kuoh-**

Tim yang dipimpin Shikamaru akhirnya tiba di pinggiran kota Kuoh, tepat ditepi sebuah jalan besar. Mereka langsung ketempat itu dengan portal yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Gunakan henge agar mereka tidak mengenali atau mengingat wajah kita" perintah Shikamaru pada temannya.

Boffftt.

Ino bertransformasi menjadi wanita sexy, rambut pirang panjang sepunggung tergerai yang tertata dengan model _Layer Style_. Wajah dilapisi dengan _make up_ tebal serta mengenakan setelan berupa kemeja putih yang dibalut blazer ketat berwarna ungu tua untuk bagian atasan serta sebuah miniskirt berwarna senada dengan blazernya sebagai bagian bawahan, setinggi 15 cm dari lutut sehingga mengekspos jelas paha mulusnya. Dikakinya terpasang sepatu berwarna hitam dengan ujung cukup runcing dengan heels setinggi lebih dari 12 cm. Penampilannya persis seperti seorang wanita karir.

Chouji, dengan penampilan rambut klimis tanpa coretan spiral dipipinya, mengenakan kemeja pantai berwarna coklat dengan corak bunga krisan tanpa dikancing dengan kaos putih tipis untuk bagian dalamnya. Serta sebuah jeans pendek longgar. Sandal karet sebagai alas kakinya. Dengan penampilan ini, Chouji seperti orang yang ingin berlibur.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, mengenakan pakaian seragam berupa baju berwarna putih berlengan panjang dengan kancing yang letaknya agak kesamping. Ditambah sebuah celana panjang dengan warna sama seperti bajunya. Sepatu pantofel berwarna putih. Kunciran rambutnya tidak lagi mencuat keatas, namun diikat dibelakang hingga sedikit menjuntai kebawah. Shikamaru lebih tepat jika disebut Buttler sekarang.

Sasuke, memandang heran pada temannya tim 10. ' _Apa-apaan mereka? Jadi seperti ini tim yang katanya paling jenius sekarang, setelah aku tidak pulang ke Konoha selama bertahun-tahun_ '

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tidak menggunakan henge juga?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang masih diam saja.

"Tidak usah, begini saja cukup" kata Sasuke. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang digunakan selama mengembara. Jubah sepinggang yang menutupi tangan kirinya yang hanya tersisa sampai siku, serta kain yang menutupi rambut hingga dahinya (setelan pakaian Sasuke di Movie The Last).

' _Inilah jadinya kalau hanya mengurung diri di Konoha. Untung saja aku sudah sering berkeliling di dunia baru ini. Bukannya dengan pakaian seperti itu malah menarik perhatian. Tapi tak apa lah, toh Kakashi sensei juga menyuruh kami untuk menarik perhatian para iblis itu_ ' pikir Sasuke setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari anggota tim 10. Uuuhh,,,, ternyata dibalik tampang datar, sifat dingin, dan irit bicara, Sasuke adalah orang yang suka sekali ngedumel dan mengomentari apapun disekitarnya dengan sinis di dalam hatinya.

"Oey Sasuke. Khusus untukmu, pancarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Diantara makhluk supranatural itu, pasti ada yang memiliki kemampuan sensor sehingga bisa merasakan kedatangan kita. Karena waktu itu, Naruto pernah menggunakan kekuatan penuh saat menahan Konoha yang sedang jatuh dan akibatnya timbul rumor kedatangan kita di dunia baru ini di kalangan makhluk supranatural." seru Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya balasan singkat yang diterima Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru bersama timnya sedang berdiri diatas sebuah truk kontainer besar yang sedang bergerak. Truk yang membawa bahan makanan ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya yang mengarah keluar dari Kota Kuoh. Tadi, setelah menunggu beberapa saat dipinggir jalan, akhirnya sebuah truk yang dikemudikan pekerja Konoha berhenti lalu menaikkan Shikamaru dan anggota tim lainnya kebagian atas kontainer, bukan kursi penumpang. Ada 5 buah truk kontainer besar lagi yang melaju beriringan dibelakang truk yang ditumpangi tim Shikamaru, semuanya membawa bahan makanan yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seluruh warga Konoha selama 3 hari.

Pekerja yang ditugaskan untuk menangani suplai logistik bagi Konoha merupakan orang-orang Konoha yang cerdas, cepat tanggap, dan dipilih serta dilatih khusus agar bisa membaur dengan warga Kuoh dengan cepat. Tujuan iring-iringan truk kontainer ini adalah sebuah terowongan yang menembus tebing. Di dalam terowongan itu, setiap jam-jam tertentu ketika sedang ada kegiatan penyaluran logistik untuk Konoha, Sasuke membuat sebuah portal disana yang langsung menuju kedepan pintu gerbang desa Konoha.

Biasanya ada beberapa ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal truk kontainer serta menutup jalan untuk mencegah adanya kendaraan lain yang melewati terowongan selain truk-truk kontainer itu. Namun untuk kali ini, Shikamaru dan timnya lah yang menggantikan tugas itu sekaligus melaksanakan misi mereka.

"Mereka datang" seru Sasuke pada yang lainnya.

HAP..

Melompat langsung dari atas kontainer truk yang sedang melaju, mereka berempat berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, hal mudah bagi seorang ninja. Sementara pengemudi truk yang telah mendapat instruksi dari Shikamaru, terus melajukan truknya masuk kedalam terowongan tanpa pernah keluar dari ujung lain terowongan itu.

"Semua truknya sudah aman sampai ke Konoha, lihat kedepan kalian!" kata Sasuke pada tim 10. Sasuke sudah memastikan semua truk kontainer tadi sampai di Konoha menggunakan portal yang dia buat dengan doujutsunya, serta memastikan portal itu sudah hilang kembali tanpa menyisakan jejak sedikitpun.

Tepat didepan mereka berempat, telah berdiri tegak dua orang laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya dua makhluk supranatural bergender laki-lai. Pertama ialah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan badan tegap dan berotot. Lalu dibelakangnya ada seorang berbadan besar dengan tinggi lebih dari 3 meter, wajah yang lebih mirip monster ketimbang manusia. Posisinya berdiri yang lebih kebelakang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah bawahan dari laki-laki yang berambut hitam.

"Mereka makhluk supranatural? Tapi kenapa aku merasa mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Mataku bisa membedakannya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ooooh,,, jadi kelompok baru yang dihebohkan petinggi fraksi hanya sekumpulan manusia" gumam laki-laki yang berambut hitam. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sairaorg Bael. Tujuanku kesini, menangkap kalian." kata Sairaorg lantang menginterupsi pembicaraan singkat antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Heh, mendokusei... Coba saja kalau kau bisa." sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berdiri dengan tenang.

"Gandoma!" Sairaorg memanggil nama bawahan yang dia bawa bersamanya dalam tugas ini.

Mengerti apa yang di perintahkan atasannya, Gandoma Balam, nama lengkap laki-laki bertubuh raksasa itu, langsung melompat kearah Sasuke dan tim 10 berdiri. Menyiapkan kepalan tangan untuk sebuah pukulan penuh tenaga dan,,

DHUUAARR...

tanah tempat empat ninja Konoha berdiri hancur berantakan. Namun ninja-ninja itu selamat setelah berhasil melompat menjauh menghindari dari pukulan bertenaga monster barusan.

"Sasuke, raksasa ini bagian kami. Kelihatannya kau sudah cukup banyak mengetahui tentang laki-laki yang bernama Sairaorg itu" kata Shikamaru.

"Hn" dengusan singkat yang kali ini dapat diartikan sebagai jawaban 'iya' keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu tentang Sairaorg, seorang iblis muda berbakat keturunan Keluarga Iblis Bael yang merupakan pilar terkuat dari 72 pilar iblis sekaligus kandidat terkuat calon pemimpin tahta Keluarga Bael selanjutnya. Pengguna touki atau energi sejenis senjutsu terhebat dalam kaum iblis serta pemilik sacred gear Regulus Nemea.

Itulah informasi yang sudah Sasuke ketahui, dan sekarang Sairaorg ada dihadapannya. Tentu hal bagus bagi Sasuke jika bisa melakukan uji coba pertarungan dan membawa pulang informasi tentang kekuatan dan kemampuan bertarung kaum iblis khususnya Sairaorg, karena ini adalah pertama kali bagi dirinya bertarung dengan makhluk supranatural di dunia baru.

"Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan, kita cukup menggunakan strategi sederhana saja untuk melawan makhluk bertenaga monster itu. Tidak perlu membuat strategi jitu." kata Shikamaru pada teman setimnya, "Chouji!" seru Shikamaru lagi.

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari Shikamaru, Chouji mengambil sebuah pil hijau dari saku lalu menelannya.

 **Baika no Jutsu**

Tubuh Chouji membesar, tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuh raksasa Gandoma.

"Haaaaa.." sambil berteriak, Chouji maju kedepan melancarkan tinju pertamanya kearah Gandoma yang baru saja bangun berdiri setelah meninju dan menghancurkan tanah tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

Bugggg...

Pukulan Chouji, dapat ditahan oleh kedua tangan gandoma. Dengan sekuat tenaga Gandoma memegang erat kepalan tangan Chouji yang berukuran raksasa, lalu melemparnya keatas. Berhasil. Sebagai bidak rook, Gandoma dengan kemampuan _enhanced strength and defense_ memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar untuk memukul musuh atau melempar benda-benda berat.

Chouji yang terlempar ke udara, jatuh kembali dan kebetulan arah jatuhnya tepat mengarah pada Gandoma. Menfaatkan gaya gravitasi dan bobot tubuhnya sendiri untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tinjunya, Chouji kembali menekuk tangan kanannya, mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan bersiap memukul Gandoma sekali lagi.

Gandoma yang berada dipermukaan tanah, menatap keatas dan bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Chouji yang baru saja dia lempar tadi akan meninjunya lagi. Gandoma tidak tinggal diam, memasang kuda-kuda bertahan sambil menyiapkan kepalan tangan sebagai tinju tandingan untuk Chouji.

Buggg...

Tinju Chouji tepat mengenai wajah Gandoma yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya.

Dhuuaarrr...

Tubuh Gandoma terperosok kedalam tanah hingga lutut, karena tanah yang dipijaknya tidak sanggup menahan kuatnya pukulan Chouji.

Gandoma tidak berhasil memberikan tinju tandingan pada Chouji karena ketika Chouji sudah dekat, tiba-tiba Gandoma kehilangan kontrol pada semua anggota gerak tubuhnya. Dan ketika Gandoma berhasil mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya, kepalan tangan Chouji sudah berada 1 cm didepan wajahnya sehingga Gandoma tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Berkat Shintensin no Jutsu dari Ino yang dilakukannya dengan _timing_ yang tepat dan akurat, Chouji berhasil dengan mulus mendaratkan tinju di wajah Gandoma. Setelah puas dengan menghantam wajah musuhnya, Chouji kembali keposisi awal, berdiri didekat anggota timnya yang lain.

Gandoma marah, wajah tampannya (coret: wajah monster) yang sudah jelek menjadi bertambah jelek karena hasil karya Chouji. Tidak terima hal tadi, Gandoma berusaha bangkit dari keadaan tubuhnya yang terperosok kedalam tanah, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, bahkan dalam jangka waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses" ungkap Shikamaru, "Chouji, sekali lagi!"

"Baiiik..." jawab Chouji riang.

 **Nikudan Sensha...**

"Gelinding, gelinding, gelinding, . . . ." dengan semangat Chouji menghantam Gandoma kembali menggunakan jutsu andalannya.

BRAKKKK,,,

DHUUUAARRR...

Tubuh Gandoma semakin terperosok kedalam tanah, hingga mencapat dada. Bahkan tanah tampat Gandoma berdiri menjadi kawah selebar 10 meter hasil karya jutsu Chouji.

Gandoma, walaupun fisiknya sangat kuat tapi tetap tidak akan berdaya jika diserang terus menerus tanpa diberi kesempatan sekali saja untuk membalas. Tubuhnya terpaksa harus menerima luka berat karena terus menerus diserang habis-habisan. Tim 10 benar-benar melaksanakan perintah Hokage Keenam, membuat musuhnya tak berkutik sedikitpun.

Melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya, Sairaorg geram. Gandoma, peerage yang mengkonsumi bidak rook miliknya menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh tiga manusia yang menjadi lawan Gandoma. Sairaorg tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau formasi dan strategi aneh yang dibuat tiga manusia itu berhasil memojokkan anak buahnya sampai pada titik paling kritis. Rook terhebat dari Keluarga Iblis Balam yang terkenal dengan fisik super dan tenaga yang sangat kuat, dibuat tak berdaya sedikitpun dihadapan tiga manusia biasa, yang menurut Sairaorg tampak seperti manusia yang lemah.

"Gh, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika anak buahku diperlakukan seperti itu"

Syuuuttt..

"Aku lah yang akan menjadi lawanmu." kata Sasuke yang seketika itu langsung mengehentikan pergerakan Sairaorg. Kusanagi no Tsurugi milik Sasuke telah mengambil posisi tepat dileher Sairaorg.

' _Dia cepat sekali_ ' kata Sairaorg dibenaknya.

Sairaorg terpaksa berhenti, padahal baru berpindah lima meter dari posisi awalnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pergerakannya yang sudah di _enhance_ seperti kecepatan bidak knight bisa dengan begitu mudahnya dihalau oleh orang yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya sambil mengalungkan sebuah katana panjang di lehernya.

Menggunakan Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan yang telah aktif di mata kirinya. Berkat jutsu Shunshin Rinnegan, Sasuke bisa melakukan teleportasi ke posisi manapun yang bisa dilihat oleh matanya dalam radius jarak tertentu. Dengan ini, secepat apapun pergerakan iblis yang mengkonsumsi bidak knight, bisa dengan mudah Sasuke hentikan.

Mengabaikan katana dilehernya, bersamaan dengan penggunaan touki dalam jumlah besar untuk meningkatkan daya serang, Sairaorg melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menyikut Sasuke yang masih berada dibelakangnya. Namun gagal, Sasuke telah berada tepat didepan Sairaorg tanpa sempat mata berkedip dan menyarangkan pukulan diperut Sairaorg.

Bugggg... Sreeekkk...

Sairaorg terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Tidak menunggu lama, Sairaorg kembali berdiri, namun entah kenapa nafasnya terengah-engah seperti kehabisan tenaga.

' _Tidak mungkin, touki ku habis hanya karena sekali pukul olehnya. Apa dia bisa menyerap energi lawan seperti hakuryuuko? Tidak, teknik miliknya lebih hebat dari itu._ ' pikir Sairaorg dibenaknya. Mau tidak mau, Sairaorg harus serius karena telah menyadari kalau orang yang menjadi lawannya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Teknik Gakidou dari pengguna Rinnegan. Dengan teknik ini, ninjutsu, chakra dan bentuk energi lainnya dapat diserap lalu digunakan kembali untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Sasuke sebagai pengguna Rinnegan satu-satunya sekarang, mampu melakukan teknik ini dengan sangat baik.

Wuuusssshh...

Sairaog bangkit lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Tubuhnya diselimuti aura energi berwarna emas. Sebagian tubuhnya telah tertutupi armor perang. Bagian lutut, siku, dan bahu serta tangannya telah tertutupi sarung berupa armor berwarna emas. Bagian dadanya juga telah dihiasi armor berbentuk seperti kepala singa. Mode Balance Breaker menggunakan sacred gear Regulus Nemea telah Sairaorg aktifkan.

"Haaaaaa . . ."

Syuuutttt

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sairaorg melayangkan satu pukulan kearah Sasuke.

Dhuuarrrr.

Tanah disekitar mereka bergetar, namun Sasuke masih berdiri tegap dengan kokohnya. Rangka susano'o berupa rusuk melindungi tubuh Sasuke dari tinju Sairaorg.

Krakkkk

Rangka susano'o Sasuke sedikit retak akibat pukulan Sairaorg yang sangat kuat. Namun hal ini tidak dibiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Dari samping kiri rusuk susano'o, Sasuke memunculkan satu rangka berupa tangan dan dengan itu langsung dipukulkannya pada Sairaorg dari arah atas.

Dhuaarrr...

Nihil, Sairaorg berhasil menghindar dari pukulan tadi dengan mundur kebalakang. Sairaorg tersenyum senang, namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan terasa dicengkram erat.

Rupanya pukulan tangan kiri rangka susano'o hanya pengalihan. Menggunakan tangan kanan susano'o yang disembunyikan didalam tanah, Sasuke berhasil menangkap tubuh Sairaog lalu mencengkramnya kuat membuat Sairarog tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Perlahan Sairaorg yang telah Sasuke tangkap diarahkan mendekat padanya. Dalam keadaan itu, Sairaorg masih berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan susano'o Sasuke.

"Tatap mataku!" kata Sasuke pada Sairaorg yang telah berada 1 meter didepannya.

Secara refleks karena mendengar seruan dari Sasuke, Sairaorg menghentikan usahanya melepaskan diri lalu menatap mata Sasuke tanpa terpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melakukannya.

 **Tsukyomi**

Belum sampai 3 detik, Sairaorg jatuh tersungkur di tanah setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan susano'onya. Sairaorg terduduk lemas tak berdaya, armor emasnya lenyap seketika.

Berbicara dengan arogan di depan mata Sairaorg yang terengah-engah walaupun tidak terluka, "Tanamkan di otakmu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Katakan juga hal ini pada semua atasanmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi pada Sairaorg, Sasuke melompat mundur lalu bergabung kembali dengan tim 10 yang telah berhasil membuat Gandoma terkapar tanpa bisa bergerak lagi.

"Sepertinya tugas khusus yang diberikan Hokage-sama padamu sudah selesai kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang sudah berada didekatnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan, karena pertanyaan Shikamaru memang sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"Baiklah... Misi selesai, kita pulang sekarang!" perintah Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin tim.

Setelah mendengar kalimat tadi, Sasuke membawa dirinya dan tim 10 pulang ke Konoha, menghilang terhisap dalam pusaran kamui.

Sementara, Sairaorg yang masih memiliki kesadarannya walau tubuhnya terduduk seperti tak berdaya, menggeram murka. Harga dirinya sebagai petarung di injak-injak, tidak terima karena setelah dirinya dikalahkan lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja seperti seorang pecundang.

Bugggg...

Tanah yang menjadi sasaran tinju Sairaorg untuk meluapkan emosinya, retak. Sebagian bongkahan tanah terangkat berhamburan.

"Gh, BRENGSEK. Dia mempermalukanku. Lain kali jika aku bertemu dengan manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghadapinya dengan kekuatan penuh"

Dengan begini, misi pertama tim ninja dari Konoha di dunia baru sukses. Fokus perhatian para iblis itu menjadi tertuju pada Sasuke. Walaupun karena kejadian ini akan menyulitkan misi pengumpulan informasi yang dilakukan Sasuke kedepan nantinya, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar bagi ninja sehebat Sasuke.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Berasa aneh ya chapter ini, heheee? Wajar sih, di manga ataupun anime, misi gabungan antara Tim 10 dengan Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Makanya begitulah jadinya jika mereka berempat bekerja dalam satu tim.

Lalu, Sasuke Vs Sairaorg diatas, dalam pertarungannya masing-masing tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke tidak menggunakan full armored susano'o bersayap miliknya serta Sairaorg pun tidak menggunakan Balance Breaker Regulus Rey Leather Rex secara penuh. Kenapa begitu? Ini masih cukup jauh dari klimaks, jadi kalau menantikan pertarungan mereka berdua secara all out dan full power, nanti saja. Itu pun kalau Sasuke dan Sairaorg bertemu lagi. hahahaaaa...

Dan, aku merasa heran. Beneran heran loh, sama chap kemarin. Isi kolom review tidak banyak yang membahas tentang teka-tekinya, lebih banyak yang antusias membahas adegan sugestif. Apa memang materi yang ku gunakan untuk chap 14 terlalu sulit?, Yaaa, memang sih matematika itu momok bagi kebanyakan orang. Atau kalian aja yang terlalu mesum dan sangat mengharapkan adanya adegan lemon di fic ini? Heheheee, bercanda.. Lupakan hal ini.

Untuk kemampuan tenseigan Hinata, chap depan udah mulai keluar. Yang jelas, saat mengaktifkan doujutsu itu, kemampuan penglihatan Byakugan seperti bidang pernglihatan 360 derajat pada radius tertentu, tembus pandang, dan mampu melihat aliran chakra di tubuh masih tetap ada, karena The True Tenseigan adalah evolusi dari Byakugan. Tambahannya adalah kemampuan khusus pada area yang masuk didalam lingkup atau radius penglihatan byakugan.

Satu lagi, hehee. Mau promosi nih, aku merekomendasikan kalian baca fic aku yang baru di akun ini. Xover Naruto - Date a Live. Settingnya bertempat di Konoha, dunia shinobi. Hanya fic selingan berisi konflik ringan dan humor yang mungkin garing. Ratenya M loo, hihiii. Baca aja dulu, terutama yang tau anime date a live. Kalau ga tau juga tidak masalah, karena sangat sedikit materi yang ku ambil dari anime date a live, hanya femchara date a live beserta keterangan kemampuannya. Kebanyakan isi ceritanya, hanya tentang Naruto yang seringkali ketiban sial. Jadi, yang belum tahu tentang date a live pun pasti masih bisa menikmati fic itu.

Saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakah masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 27 Nopember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 16. Pencurian mutiara Hogyoku, Part I.**

 **-Langit Seiretei, Soul Society-**

Siang hari dengan langit yang sangat cerah, matahari sedang terik-teriknya tanpa ada sedikitpun awan yang berani menghalangi sinarnya. Namun hal seperti ini tidak sedikitpun mengganggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang yang dengan mudahnya bisa melayang diudara tanpa terikat hukum gravitasi.

Melayang tinggi di atas sebuah kota yang sangat luas, kota yang memiliki empat gerbang, masing-masing terdapat satu gerbang di setiap penjuru mata angin. Konon katanya jarak antar gerbang perlu waktu tempuh 10 hari perjalanan siang dan malam. Kota yang indah yang terstruktur dan tertata ala bangunan-bangunan khas jaman feodal bangsa Jepang.

Dua orang yang melayang tersebut, terdiri dari seorang pria yang tampak bersinar keemasan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kulit dan rambutnya berwarna emas, baju dan celana tampak berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna emas yang membentuk pola unik. Simbol magatama mengalungi lehernya. Laki-laki itu juga terlihat dilengkapi dengan jubah pendek hingga paha yang berwarna emas bergerak berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Tidak lupa, delapan buah bola hitam tersusun melingkar dibelakang punggungnya.

Satu lagi seorang wanita dengan badan yang bisa dikatakan mungil, namun sangat ideal. Pucuk kepala bermahkotakan rambut indigo gelap panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai tanpa diikat. Dibalut pakaian yang terkesan minim dengan ukuran yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Baju seperti kimono pendek tanpa lengan berwarna lavender terang dan diikat dengan obi berwarna ungu gelap dibagian perutnya serta celana pendek biru gelap, tak lupa sepatu boots ber hak cukup tinggi dengan sepasang stocking yang mencapai paha. Wanita ini berdiri di atas sebuah piringan hitam yang bahannya sama dengan delapan bola hitam di punggung lelaki tadi.

"Kita akan lakukan semuanya sesuai rencana. Hinata, kau sudah siap sekarang?" tanya laki-laki yang tubuhnya bersinar keemasan.

"Um. Aku siap kapanpun, Naruto-kun" jawab si wanita yang bernama Hinata kepada pria bernama Naruto yang tadi bertanya.

"Hati-hati lah kalian berdua" sebuah kalimat bernada khawatir terucap dari sosok lain yang ternyata ikut melayang bersama mereka.

"Terima kasih, tapi tenang saja. Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang pertama kali bagi kami" balas Naruto pada sosok yang menemani mereka sampai di langit Seiretei. "Baiklah kita mulai sekarang, Hinata" lanjutnya lagi.

Syuuuutttt,

Satu buah godoudama dilesakkan dengan cepat layaknya proyektil besar yang baru saja ditembakkan dari moncong laras senjata sebuah tank.

Pyarrrr...

Sebuah lubang yang cukup besar tercipta pada lapisan penghalang berbentuk kubah yang melingkupi seluruh Kota Seiretei dari atas. Kekkai Sekkiseki yang mengurung kota itu dan melindunginya dari serangan apapun seperti benteng yang tidak tertembus, kekkai yang katanya mampu meniadakan reiryoku sekuat apapun. Namun itu ternyata tidak berlaku pada godoudama.

Setelah lubang tercipta, Naruto dan Hinata jatuh menukik, meluncur secepat roket melewati lubang pada kekkai tadi, lalu mendarat di atas sebuah puncak bangunan yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto, si pria membuat satu segel tangan dengan menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengan dari masing-masing tangannya. Merapal satu jutsu,

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Terciptalah 9 kloning atau bunshin yang sama persis dengan Naruto, namun sejenak kemudian terjadi perubahan pada setiap kloning itu.

"Kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian kan? Menyebar!, Buat kekacauan dan kelabui mereka agar jumlah kita sulit diidentifikasi!" kata Naruto yang asli.

 **"OK"** jawab ke sembilan bunshin itu dengan suara berat yang berbeda-beda warna dan nada suaranya.

Segera setelah itu, sembilan bunshin melompat dan menyebar jauh keseluruh penjuru Kota Seiretei seperti kilatan cahaya, lalu berubah wujud menjadi monster berekor ketika telah mendarat ditempatnya.

Ternyata setiap bunshin itu memiliki kesadaran masing-masing dimana terdapat kesadaran dan kekuatan serta kemampuan satu ekor biju dalam setiap tubuh bunshin. Masing-masing bunshin tadi berubah dan menunjukkan sosok biju dengan wujud dan kekuatan aslinya.

Masing-masing biju membawa 50% dari kekuatan asli mereka setelah di summon pada tubuh bunshin. Sedangkan sisa 50% lagi dari kekuatan biju-biju itu masih berada didalam tubuh Naruto yang asli. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka membawa kekuatan penuh karena biju-biju itu tidak bisa keluar sepenuhnya dari jinchuriki mereka atau jinchurikinya yang akan kehilangan nyawa.

" **Aku yang mulai duluan"** kata biju yang memiliki jumlah ekor paling banyak dibandingkan delapan biju lainnya.

Kurama, membuat bola hitam yang cukup besar di depan mulutnya lalu menembakkannya langsung lurus kedepan secara horizontal.

KABOOMMM.

Sebuah komplek bangunan yang tampak tak berpenghuni seketika langsung rata dengan tanah akibat ledakan bijudama dari Kurama.

Kejadian tiba-tiba ini langsung menimbulkan kepanikan besar pada seluruh penghuni Kota Seiretei. Alarm tanda bahaya dan penyusup menggema nyaring diseluruh penjuru kota. Ribuan shinigami kelas bawah berlarian keluar dari barak mereka masing-masing.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dibawah pimpinan masing-masing Kapten Divisi Gotei 13, seluruh pasukan shinigami sudah berbagi menjadi sembilan barisan dan masing-masing barisan berkumpul untuk menghentikan amukan satu monster berekor. Ternyata tidak semudah yang dikira untuk mengacaukan Kota Seiretei. Pasukan shinigami Gotei 13 merupakan pasukan yang sangat cepat tanggap ketika ada serangan mendadak di kota mereka. Kapten setiap divisi juga, merupakan elit militer yang ahli mengkoordinir ribuan bawahan dan selalu mampu membuat keputusan terbaik dengan cepat.

Ada sebagian shinigami yang menggunakan Kekkai Kido untuk membuat penghalang demi mencegah kerusakan akibat lesatan bom hitam dari biju. Sebagian lagi menggunakan Hado level rendah untuk menyerang dari jarak jauh dan ada juga yang menyerang langsung dari jarak dekat menggunakan Asauchi masing-masing. Walaupun apa yang dilakukan ribuan shinigami kelas bawah ini tidak mampu menghentikan amukan setiap monster yang tiba-tiba muncul dikota mereka, tapi paling tidak dampak kerusakan pada Kota Seiretei mampu diminimalisir hingga 40 persen.

Melihat pasukan yang tampak sangat kewalahan, semua kapten dan letnan dari setiap Divisi Gotei 13 akhirnya turun tangan menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk membuat Fuu Kido, mencoba menghentikan gerakan monster berekor. Namun tidak sepernuhnya berhasil. Para monster masih bisa bergerak dan sesekali menembakkan bom biju ke sembarang arah walau gerakan monster-monster itu menjadi terbatas setelah semua kapten dan letnan yang memimpin pasukan ikut serta.

.

Beralih kesudut lain Kota Seiretei yang suasananya berbeda jauh dengan lokasi mengamuknya sembilan biju. Suatu sudut kota yang sangat sepi dan tampak lengang, dua manusia sedang berlari dengan sangat hati-hati. Mereka berlari kecil melewati sebuah jalan berbatu selebar beberapa meter dan di batasi oleh tembok atau pagar beton setinggi 5 meter pada kedua sisinya. Jalanan yang tampak seperti jalan-jalan di dalam komplek istana khas jaman feodal Jepang. Mereka berdua sedang menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana tersimpannya benda yang menjadi target buruan mereka.

"Sesuai petunjuk orang itu, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di institut penelitian dan pengembangan shinigami, Naruto-kun" kata manusia yang bergender wanita.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lebih cepat Hinata." jawab si laki-laki.

Ketika sudah keluar dari ujung jalan dan tiba di tempat yang agak lapang, seperti sebuah halaman, tiba-tiba hal yang tidak di inginkan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

Tap..

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti sebab ada seseorang yang menghadang. Seorang pria memakai pakaian samurai berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi haori berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang terlihat compang camping. Pria berperawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. Menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya, serta memegang sebilah katana panjang yang bagian mata pedangnya tampak rusak, ujung pedangnya terseret ditanah sehingga terdengar suara khas dentingan logam.

Naruto dan Hinata berniat mundur untuk menghindari bentrok, namun tanpa disangka dibelakang mereka juga ada seseorang lagi yang juga menghadang. Seorang laki-laki juga, wajah rupawan dan tampak feminim dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menggunakan hiasan rambut berwarna putih berkilau. Laki-laki ini memakai pakaian yang sama dengan orang yang tadi namun mengenakan haori yang lebih rapi, mewah dan berkerah tinggi dengan tepi emas.

"Ooohh,,, jadi ini alasan kenapa kita di suruh oleh Komandan Yamamoto berkeliling disekitar sini, Byakuya?" kata si pria berbadan besar.

"Hn, aku sepemikiran denganmu. Kenpachi" sahut si laki-laki rupawan.

Ternyata dua orang laki-laki yang mencegat aksi penyusupan Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua orang yang berpangkat Kapten Divisi Gotei 13. Ada Kenpachi Zaraki, Kapten Divisi 11, seorang kapten bersifat bengis yang sangat haus akan pertarungan. Dia dianggap sebagai kapten terkuat di antara kapten lainnya karena reiryoku yang dimilikinya sangat besar. Lalu Byakuya Kuchiki, Kapten Divisi 6 yang merupakan keturunan Bangsawan Kuchiki, bangsawan terbesar di Seiretei. Dia adalah kapten yang sangat tenang ketika bertarung dan sangat disiplin menjunjung peraturan. Sebagai petarung, dia merupakan ahli berpedang yang memiliki akurasi dan presisi sempurna dalam setiap serangannya serta seorang master shunpo atau ahli dalam langkah kilat.

"Aaaah, sepertinya tidak ada jalan mundur" kata Naruto pasrah.

"Ya sudah, kita berbagi saja. Kau yang melawan laki-laki berbadan besar itu, Naruto-kun" usul Hinata.

"Hah? Kau yakin, Hinata?" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan usul istrinya. "Walaupun yang berbadan besar kelihatan lebih kuat, tapi kata orang memandu kita kemari, musuh yang akan kau lawan jauh lebih berbahaya" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir pada istrinya. Dia dan Hinata sudah tahu cukup banyak informasi tentang Seiretei dari orang yang memandu mereka berdua kemari.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencoba kekuatan baru ku."

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mencoba percaya padamu. Tapi hati-hati ya, jangan sampai terluka"

"Ummm, terima kasih Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata berdiri saling memungguni, menatap lawan mereka masing-masing setelah berbagi dari hasil diskusi singkat tadi.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Kenpachi. Dia sepertinya sedang tidak sabar untuk bertarung. Instingnya mengatakan bawah lawan yang akan dia hadapi adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan mampu memuaskan nafsu bertarungnya.

"Aku yang melawanmu." jawab Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto masih aktif dalam mode bertarung senjutsu-rikudou, terbang menjauh dari Hinata agar dia bisa bertarung lebih leluasa tanpa mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang mungkin akan terkena dampak pertarungannya sendiri jika bertarung disini. Lagipula untuk kali ini, entah keyakinan yang datang dari mana, Naruto merasa bisa percaya kalau Hinata mampu mengatasi musuh yang satunya sendirian.

.

Naruto berhenti, lalu mendaratkan kakinya di tempat yang tak berpenghuni. Sudut Kota Seiretei yang di penuhi banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan kosong yang tampak seperti menara yang jaraknya cukup renggang. Naruto berdiri dengan tenang diantara bangunan-bangunan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kenpachi berhasil mengejar Naruto, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti diposisi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Naruto sudah berdiri sejak tadi.

"Saaaaa, aku tau kau kuat tidak peduli apapun jenismu baik itu quincy, hollow, visored, arancar atau apapun. Jadi lebih baik, ayo langsung saja kita mulai pertarungan kita" kata Kenpachi dengan senyuman senang sambil sesekali tertawa sadis.

Kenpachi melepas penutup mata di mata kanannya, reiatsu bertekanan tinggi meledak-ledak disekitar Kenpachi sehingga dapat dirasakan oleh shinigami lain dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya. Diiringi dengan pelepasan reiryoku yang berwarna kuning dan menguar-nguar disekeliling tubuhnya. Menemui dan bertarung dengan lawan sekuat Naruto, tentu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi Kenpachi yang notabene adalah seorang maniak bertarung.

"Dasar maniak tidak sabaran, aku pasti akan meladenimu dengan sungguh-sungguh" sahut Naruto.

Dua buah godoudama dibelakang Naruto bergerak lalu masing-masing berubah bentuk menjadi katana panjang lurus dan tipis berwarna hitam pekat. Naruto memegang kedua katana itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengambil kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

Walaupun bagi Naruto bertarung dengan pedang bukanlah keahliannya, karena ia tidak pernah mendalami keahlian kenjutsu. Dalam hal ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat meremehkan Kenpachi, tapi hanya untuk menghormati lawannya. Shinigami di dunia ini adalah petarung yang bertarung menggunakan pedang zanpakuto serta teknik zanzutsu, sehingga untuk inilah Naruto memilih bertarung dengan pedang. Prinsip yang agak aneh memang, kalau diterapkan ketika pertarungan hidup mati.

Dari masing-masing posisi awal, dua pria yang sudah siap tempur tanpa banyak bicara lagi, langsung melesat maju.

Syyuuuuutt. . .

Trangg...

Suara dentingan logam terdengar keras. Dua pedang langsung beradu setelah masing-masing melesat maju untuk menebas musuh.

DHHUUUARRRR...

Bangunan-bangunan disekitar mereka langsung roboh hingga radius beberapa ratus meter. Adu kekuatan dua petarung itu berdampak besar pada lingkungan sekitar mereka. Ledakan energi yang dilepas dalam jumlah besar akibat adu pedang mampu menghancurkan banyak bangunan. Sekarang dua pria ini bisa bertarung lebih leluasa karena bangunan yang menghalangi pergerakan mereka sudah lenyap dan yang tersisa adalah arena bertarung cukup luas dengan banyak terdapat reruntuhan puing bangunan yang telah hancur.

Tranggg...

Adu pedang kembali terjadi,

trang, trang, trang, , , ,

Adu tebas terus berlanjut diantara mereka berdua tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya mengambil jarak untuk bersiap pada serangan berikutnya.

"Hahahaa. . . Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada kakek komandan karena telah memberiku tugas ini" kata Kenpachi sambil tertawa senang.

"Heh, berterima kasihlah jika memang kau masih kuberi kesempatan hidup setelah ini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih" sahut Naruto sinis.

Trangg...

Kontak mata pedang yang saling menghantam untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terjadi. Naruto menahan menahan sabetan pedang Kenpachi yang diarahkan kelehernya dari arah kiri dengan satu pedangnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, satu pedangnya lagi ditangan kanan Naruto tebaskan keperut Kenpachi dari arah samping.

Baammb...

Naruto cukup terkejut karena tebasan pedangnya tidak melukai badan Kenpachi, malah tangannya yang tarasa bergetar kuat.

"Sekarang giliranku,"kata Kenpachi

Dengan mengerahkan reiryoku miliknya dalam jumlah sangat besar, Kenpachi mengangkat pedangnya lalu langsung menebaskannya ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri shock didepannya secara vertikal dari atas kebawah.

DHUUARRRR...

Seluruh area bangunan sejauh beberapa kilometer rata dengan tanah.

"Eeh" giliran Kenpachi yang harus terkejut karena melihat lawannya tidak terluka sedikitpun

"Kau jangan mimpi, hanya dengan kekuatan seperti itu bisa merobohkanku" kata Naruto yang dilindungi oleh tameng godoudama dari serangan kenpachi.

"HAAAAAA. . . . ." Naruto berteriak melepaskan kekuatannya dalam jumlah yang lebih besar lagi, terpaksa Kenpachi terlempar kebelakang beberapa puluh meter karena ledakan kekuatan dari Naruto.

.

Sementara itu, masih diam ditempatnya tadi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tempat dimana dua orang kapten pasukan Gotei 13 mencegat perjalanan sepasang suami istri.

DEG...

Wajah Hinata berpaling kearah datangnya sumber tekanan kekuatan yang ia yakini pasti milik suaminya.

"Jangan pikirkan partnermu, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri karena ku rasa kau salah memilih lawan, Ojou-san" sindir Byakuya karena dia merasakan reiatsu dari Hinata yang terasa sangat lemah.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba" kata Hinata mantap, setelah dia menatap ke arah Byakuya. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan suaminya karena ia yakin, Naruto pasti bisa menang. Yang ia harus pikirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana menghadapi shinigami berpangkat kapten yang menghadang perjalanannya.

Hinata tahu, dan seperti yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa orang yang akan dia lawan lebih berbahaya karena skill dan kecerdasannya jauh di atas lawan yang dihadapi Naruto. Tapi Hinata bukan orang yang takut dan menyerah sebelum mencoba, dia tidak seperti saat kecil sebelum dia kenal dengan Naruto yang memotivasi dirinya.

 **Byakugan**

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan dan sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda khas Hyuga.

"Hm, mata yang aneh. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu" kata Byakuya

zzshhttt...

Byakuya menghilang, gerakannya sama sekali tidak terlihat ketika menggunakan teknik shunpo. Menghilang dalam langkah kilat. Mudah baginya karena dia adalah seorang shinigami kelas atas yang memiliki keahlian teknik Hoho tingkat tinggi dan dia termasuk salah satu master shunpo di Gotei 13.

Slasssshh...

Sabetan pedang yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa, tepat mengenai bagian perut Hinata. Byakuya langsung menebaskan pedangnya ketika dia sudah berada didepan Hinata, bahkan tubuh Byakuya saja baru bisa terlihat oleh mata setelah dia selesai menebaskan pedangnya.

Beruntung, tebasan pedang Byakuya tidak memberi luka fatal pada Hinata. Hinata sempat menghindar walau baju bagian perutnya robek dan ada sedikit luka goresan tipis dikulit bagian perutnya yang belum mengeluarkan darah akibat kontak langsung dengan ujung pedang Byakuya.

Tap...

Hinata berhenti melompat mundur dan mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari posisi Byakuya yang sekarang berdiri di tempat awalnya tadi. Hinata sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Byakuya yang posisinya puluhan meter darinya dalam sekejap sudah ada tepat didepannya lalu menebaskan pedang zanpakuto. Hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh petarung biasa.

"Hebat juga" puji Byakuya sinis, "Aku yakin sekali gerakanmu jauh lebih lambat atau bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan shunpo milikku, tapi faktanya kau masih bisa menghindar. Apa mata anehmu yang bisa berubah itu mampu melihat kecepatan gerakanku.?"

Hinata tidak menjawab karena pertanyaan Byakuya tidak perlu jawaban. Jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah jelas benar adanya. Berkah bagi Hinata yang memiliki Byakugan dan kecepatan pemprosesan otak yang luar biasa, sehingga mampu melihat dan memproses pola gerakan shunpo Byakuya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dengan begitu, walaupun reflek dan gerakan Hinata jauh lebih lambat dari Byakuya tapi masih mampu membuat gerakan kecil untuk menghindar dengan cukup efektif.

"Kita coba sekali lagi" kata Byakuya. Agak aneh mendapati seorang Byakuya Kuchiki banyak omong ketika bertarung. Mungkin karena lawan yang didepannya hanya dianggap seekor kecoa baginya.

zzshhttt...

Byakuya menghilang lagi. Menggunakan shunpo, kali ini Byakuya melakukan teknik Senka (kilat mekar). Dalam sekejap Byakuya sudah ada dibelakang Hinata, lalu langsung menusukkan pedang zanpakutonya di punggung target untuk melenyapkan sumber reiryoku lawannya.

Jlebb...

...

"Eh?" Byakuya sedikit shock, ternyata pedangnya tidak berhasil menusuk Hinata.

Syyuut..

Tap, tap, tap...

Hinata berhasil menghindar, kali ini dia melompat dan mengambil posisi yang lebih jauh lagi dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin ambil resiko mendapat serangan dengan langkah kilat lagi. Itu jelas sekali terlalu berbahaya untuknya.

Ketika Byakuya akan menusukkan pedangnya dari belakang ke punggung Hinata tadi, Hinata menggeser sedikit badannya kekiri sehingga tusukan pedang Byakuya hanya berada di sela antara badan dan tangan kanan Hinata, dan ketika Byakuya masih dalam keadaan shock, Hinata berhasil mengambil jarak lagi.

"Kali ini aku akan serius, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lolos lagi" kata Byakuya, dia cukup kesal karena teknik andalan favoritnya bisa dihindari oleh orang yang jauh lebih lambat dari dirinya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa" balas Hinata menantang, yang tidak terima dirinya direndahkan.

 **[Menyebarlah!, Senbonzakura]**

Mantra Shikai, perintah pelepasan pertama zanpakuto milik Byakuya diucapkan.

Pedang zanpakuto Byakuya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil berupa mata pisau tajam yang berterbangan layaknya bunga sakura. Hanya menyisakan gagang pedang zanpakutonya saja sebagai pegendali gerakan serpihan mata pisau.

Wuuusshhh...

Dua gelombang serpihan pedang senbonzakura meluncur cepat ke arah Hinata, serangan jarak jauh yang dilakukan oleh Byakuya untuk menyerang langsung Hinata yang berdiri cukup jauh dari posisinya.

shinnnggg..

DHUUARRR.

Tampak beberapa bangunan roboh karena terbelah..

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Byakuya pada dirinya sendiri, serpihan pedang yang seharusnya sudah memotong-motong tubuh Hinata malah berbelok dan membelah banyak bangunan disekitarnya.

Diseberang sana, terlihat Hinata dengan doujutsu baru, The True Tenseigan, yang telah aktif, berdiri dengan sangat anggun.

.

"Kerja yang bagus, anak-anakku" kata seorang pria renta. Berdiri dibantu sebilah tongkat. Berdiri disebuah tanah lapang, dia menatap serius ke arah sembilan monster yang ada didepannya.

Sekarang, di tengah tanah lapang bukit tandus Sokyoku, tempat yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat eksekusi mati shinigami yang melanggar peraturan, sembilan biju berkumpul setelah digiring oleh seluruh pasukan Gotei 13 atas perintah Komandan tertinggi Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Dia tidak menjelaskan apapun kepada seluruh pasukan Gotei 13 untuk apa menggiring semua biju ke bukit Sokyoku, dan seluruh kapten dan pasukan juga tidak bertanya apapun karena itu adalah perintah mutlak sang komandan.

Si pria renta, Yamamoto berdiri paling depan mengahadap 9 biju itu, sementara dibelakangnya sudah ada beberapa orang berpangkat Kapten dan letnan setiap Divisi dari Gotei 13 yang dalam keadaan siap tempur, dibelakangnya lagi ribuan shinigami juga ikut serta dalam pertempuran

Deggg, , , ,

Semua orang merasakannya, tekanan reiatsu yang sangat kuat dari arah laboratorium penelitian dan pengembangan shinigami Seiretei

"Sepertinya Kenpachi sudah menemukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya" guman Yamamoto. "Tenanglah, Byakuya dan Kenpachi sudah ada disana melawan penyusup yang sebenarnya. Kalian cukup hanya diam disini dan melihat saja. Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi 9 monster tidak tahu diri itu disini" seru Yamamoto pada seluruh bawahannya, perintah mutlak agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pertarungannya karena dirinya sendiri lah yang akan turun tangan langsung menghadapi kesembilan biju.

"Heh, jangan sombong pak tua. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di depan kami dengan badan bungkuk seperti itu, berdiri saja perlu tiga kaki" ejek Kurama, sang biju terkuat yang ternyata mendengar jelas apa perintah Yamamoto pada bawahannya.

Yamamoto tidak membalas ejekan Kurama dengan kata-kata tapi dengan tindakan nyata. Dia menurunkan haori dan pakaian atasnya sehingga tampaklah tubuh berotot dengan banyak bekas luka.

"Biarkan aku yang maju duluan" kata seekor biju tiba-tiba. Isobu si biju berekor tiga.

Bruuummmmmm...

Isobu maju pertama, menggulungkan badan lalu berputar cepat seperti roda sehingga dengan cepat melaju kedepan hendak menghantam semua shinigami pada arah lintasannya.

Yamamoto tidak tinggal diam. Memasang kuda-kuda mantap dan menekuk tangan kanannya kesamping perut.

"Hiiiaaaat"

Buugggg...

Isobu terlempar jauh kebelakang karena pukulan Ikkotsu dari Yamamoto, pukulan kuat satu tangan yang mampu menghancurkan wonderweiss. Tidak salah, Yamamoto mendapat julukan Hakuda Master karena kekuatan pukulannya.

Dhuuaaarrr,

Isobu, si biju ekor tiga terhempas dibelakang 8 biju lainnya.

Tidak memberi kesempatan, Yamamoto melesat maju dengan kedua tangan yang siap dipukulkan.

"Hiiiaaaaattt.."

Gluppppp...

Teknik Sokotsu, lebih kuat dari Ikkotsu karena menggunakan dua tangan di lancarkan oleh Yamamoto, namun kali ini sanggup ditahan oleh salah satu biju.

Saiken, si biju berekor enam yang material penyusun tubuhnya adalah materi lunak bisa menyerap dan menahan pukulan itu, malah sekarang kedua tangan Yamamoto tampak melepuh akibat zat asam yang sangat korosif keluar dari permukaan tubuh Saiken.

Karena berada pada posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, Yamamoto mundur untuk bersiap dengan serangan berikutnya, begitupula Saiken. Kini kesempilan biju dalam posisi berbaris.

"Kita serang bersamaan!" Kurama memberi komando pada saudara biju lainnya.

Dengan komando Kurama, masing-masing biju menyiapkan bola hitam bijudama seukuran kepala mereka didepan mulutnya masing-masing.

Melihat akan datangnya serangan besar dari sembilan monster yang dihadapinya, Yamamoto tidak bisa diam saja. Bisa-bisa Seiretei rata dengan tanah jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu

 **[Redam semua ciptaan menjadi abu!]**

Mantra Shikai, perintah pelepasan pertama zanpakuto Ryuujin Jakka milik kakek tua Yamamoto telah diucapkan. Inilah pelesapan zanpakuto terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Soul Society selama lebih dari 1000 tahun.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Oppss, update kali ini lebih dari seminggu. Ampun maaf deh, hihiii. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ada pekerjaan keluar daerah selama 4 hari dan sangat sibuk disana sehingga selama 4 hari itu aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh fanficku.

Setting arc ini di Bleach Universe, beberapa bulan setelah insiden perang dengan Aizen di arc Fake Karakura Town.Sebelum arc The Lost Substitute Shinigami, dan yang jelas sebelum Komandam Yamamoto mati terbunuh oleh Yhwach.

Nih udah universe kedua. Aku sudah sebutkan di chap 12 kalau ada empat artefak yang mereka berdua cari. Aku percepat saja pencarian artefak kedua, sebab aku ingin setelah arc ini, alur cerita akan berfokus pada DxD universe. Kalau bingung kenapa arc di Bleach Universe seolah agak tidak nyambung dengan chap sebelumnya (akhir chap 14)? Bahkan tiba-tiba udah langsung bertarung pula? Tenang aja, nanti ada penjelasannya kok. Ada kaitannya juga dengan sosok misterius yang memandu dan menemani Naruto dan Hinata sampai di langit Seiretei.

Sampai di chapter kamarin, aku merasa sudah cukup banyak konflik yang akan menjadi panjang dan berujung sengit. Pertemuan Naruto dan Sona, berlanjut pada bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka hingga akhir cerita. Lalu tentang Ophis, dia bukan tanpa alasan meninggalkan Naruto sekarat, ada suatu hal yang dia pikirkan di otaknya kenapa dia memilih untuk memulangkan Naruto ke Kuoh. Dan jelas nama Uchiha Sasuke, menjadi suatu kehebohan besar di kalangan kaum iblis dan mungkin juga berimbas pada fraksi lainnya. Inilah alasan aku memilih Sairaorg di chap kemarin karena sejauh yang ku tahu dialah salah satu chara terkuat di kalangan iblis selain maou. Kekalahan Sairaorg yang tampak memalukan, walau Sairaorg sendiri belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh, menurutku itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kehebohan besar. Lalu aku belum mau membocorkan dulu bagaimana penempatan peran Konoha di fic ini nantinya. Apakah antagonis, teman, atau musuh, atau apapun terhadap fraksi-fraksi makhluk supranatural lain. Yang jelas, setelah selesai cerita di Soul Society, akan langsung masuk arc pertemuan tiga fraksi dan Kakashi beserta ajudannya (Sasuke dkk) akan datang kesana tanpa diundang. Arc itu mungkin lumayan panjang, sekitar 4 sampai 6 chapter. Lihat saja nanti.

Karena menurutku semua masalah itu sudah cukup sebagai awal konflik di DxD universe, makanya aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan cerita tentang pencarian artefak sebab perncarian artefak sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhi alur cerita fic ini karena letaknya di universe lain. Lagipula arc Hogyoku ini pendek saja, chap depan mungkin sudah selesai. Kecuali artefak selanjutnya yang ku rencanakan ada di DxD universe, sehingga nanti pasti akan jadi konflik utama.

Untuk chap kemarin, tentang shunsin rinnegan Sasuke. Kata salah satu reviewer, salah ya? Kalau memang salah, maklumi aja deh. Hihiii, ya anggaplah karena keterbatasan informasi. Aku ga ada niat mengganti, biarin aja deh begitu. Anggap saja itu sebagai jutsu pengembangan baru dari teknik shunsin rinnegan Sasuke.

Oh iya, bagi kalian yang suka adegan batle, aku merekomedasikan baca fanficku yang lain di akun ini, 'My Cute Sister'. Ada pertarungan dua Jinchuriki Kyubi dari dua generasi disana. Baca aja langsung chapter 15 dan 16 nya. Dua chap itu hampir berisi fullfight.

Saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakah masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 2 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _"Kita serang bersamaan!" Kurama memberi komando pada saudara biju lainnya._

 _Dengan komando Kurama, masing-masing biju menyiapkan bola hitam bijudama seukuran kepala mereka didepan mulutnya masing-masing._

 _Melihat akan datangnya serangan besar dari sembilan monster yang dihadapinya, Yamamoto tidak bisa diam saja. Bisa-bisa Seiretei rata dengan tanah jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu_

 _ **[Redam semua ciptaan menjadi abu!]**_

 _Mantra Shikai, perintah pelepasan pertama zanpakuto Ryuujin Jakka milik kakek tua Yamamoto telah diucapkan. Inilah pelesapan pertama zanpakuto terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Soul Society selama lebih dari 1000 tahun._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 17. Pencurian Mutiara Hogyoku, Part II**

. . . . .

Lidah-lidah api menjulur bergulung-gulung dari sekitar tubuh Yamamoto. Ryujin Jakka dilepas, kekuatan roh berelemen api yang mampu membakar apapun.

 **Jookaku Enju**

Salah satu teknik milik Yamamoto, membuat benteng dari dinding api. Kali ini tidak digunakannya untuk mengurung musuh, tapi dibuat tebal dan tinggi menjulang untuk menahan serangan biju.

Syyuuuuttt

Sembilan buah bijuudama melesat kearah Yamamoto, dan biju dama itu melewati dinding api buatan Yamamoto. Dari balik dinding api itu, hanya hembusan angin yang terlewat, bijuudama telah terbakar seluruhnya oleh api ryuujin jakka menjadi abu, tidak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Sekarang giliranku yang maju menyerang" kata Yamamoto. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja dia bergerak maju secepat kilat. Gerakannya sangat cepat karena dia juga termasuk salah satu master shunpo. Menembus pertahanan dinding api melewati sebuah lubang kecil yang dibuatnya agar api ryujin jakka tidak membakar tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menerjang maju kearah para bijuu berkumpul.

Namun setelah melewati dinding api itu, ternyata serangan biju belum berhenti.

Shukaku telah menyiapkan proyektil-proyektil berupa gumpalan pasir padat seukuran kelereng, dia juga telah membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya.

 **Fuuton Sasandan**

Ribuan proyektil itu langsung ditembakkan layaknya machine gun kearah Yamamoto yang sedang meresengsek maju. Akibatnya gerakan Yamamoto melambat karena hempasan angin dan tembakan proyektil pasir dari Shukaku.

Ketika gerakan Yamamoto telah terhenti bersamaan dengan proyektil dari Shukaku yang sudah habis, Matatabi langsung melesat maju kedepan untuk mengambil giliran menyerang. Dengan cakarnya, tubuh Yamamoto disabet hingga terlempar jauh kebelakang. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Isobu yang sedang melaju kencang seperti roda berputar langsung menghantam tubuh Yamamoto sehingga terlempar lagi kearah depan. Ternyata Son Goku, juga ikut ambil bagian untuk menghajar Yamamoto, dia menggunakan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan pada tanah, dan langsung saja menghadiahkan tendangan secara terbalik pada tubuh Yamamoto yang masih bergerak diudara. Yamamoto lagi-lagi terlempar ke arah lain, namun serangan para monster belum selesai. Kukou, menggunakan tanduknya, menyeruduk yamamoto sehingga terlempar keatas dan di atas, Chomei sudah menghadang lalu menyabetkan salah satu ekornya tanpa ampun sehingga Yamamoto terhempas kebawah.

Yamamoto sudah diserang habis-habisan oleh sekumpulam monster, tapi siksaannya belum berhenti sampai disitu. Tubuhnya yang terhempas ke bawah ternyata mendarat di kubangan cairan asam yang sangat korosif yang di sekresikan Saiken. Perlahan kulit Yamamoto melepuh, Yamamoto bangkit berdiri dan berniat menjauh dari kubangan cairan asam namun langkahnya terhenti karena gempuran gelombang pasir dari Shukaku, mengurungnya dalam sebuah bangun piramida berhiaskan pola ukiran segel yang rumit.

 **Sabaku Sotaisou Fuin**

"Hahahahaaa. Dengan segel dari tubuhku ini, pasti cukup untuk mengulur banyak waktu" kata Shukaku sombong.

Para biju bisa sedikit tenang, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Penjara piramida segel taisou buatan Shukaku tiba-tiba terbakar api, sehingga lenyap menjadi abu. Api Ryujin Jakka berhasil menghanguskan penjara piramida pasir.

"Heh, kalian pikir ini cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Kalian pasti akan kutangkap" kata Yamamoto yang sudah bebas

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi" seru sebuah suara dari arah atas.

DHUUUAARRRR...

Dengan menggunakan lututnya, Kurama menghantam tubuh Yamamoto dari arah atas, bobot tubuhnya sebagai seekor monster menambah beban yang diterima tubuh Yamamoto, sehingga mau tidak mau tubuh rentanya kembali bungkuk.

Delapan biju lainnya berlari maju, Kurama sedikit mundur sehingga sekarang sembilan biju dalam posisi mengelilingi Yamamoto

"Ayo, Hempaskan ekor kalian!" seru Kurama.

Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt... Syuuttt...

DDHHUUUAARRR ...

"Kerja bagus, Rakun Sialan" kata Kurama santai.

"Jangan memerintahku, Rubah bodoh" balas Shukaku tidak terima.

"Harusnya ini cukup untuk melumpuhkannya" kata Matatabi menengahi.

"Gh, kurang ajaaaaaar" Ternyata yamamoto masih bisa bertahan walau dia sekarang pada pose terduduk karena kuatnya hantaman dari ekor kesembilan biju sekaligus. "Kalian semua akan ku binasakan. HAAAAA..."

.

"HAAAAA..."

Braakkkk

Tubuh Kenpachi terlempar menabrak beberapa puing bangunan hingga hancur lalu berhenti setelah mendarat dipuing bangunan yang paling besar dibanding lainnya.

Naruto, masih dalam Senjutsu-Rikuduo Mode, aura chakra berwarna emas menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya. Untuk kali ini, Naruto membiarkan sebagian chakranya keluar tidak terkontrol sehingga terbuang sia-sia yang tampak sebagai aura keemasan itu. Ini dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa tekanan chakra yang dia miliki lebih kuat dari reiatsu milik Kenpachi.

"Gh,, Hahahaaaa... Ini jadi semakin menarik." kata Kenpachi, bukannya mengerang kesakitan setelah tubuhnya terhempas tapi malah berteriak kesenangan.

tap... tap...

Tubuh Kenpachi yang tadinya menempel di puing bangunan setelah terhempas, sekarang telah berpijak di tanah. Begitupula Naruto, dia juga sudah menapakkan kakinya ditanah terpaut jarak 50 meter dari Kenpachi.

Masih dalam penampilan diselimuti cahaya emas, Naruto memodifikasi kedua pedang yang sedang dia pegang. Pedang hitam legam yang dibentuk dari godoudama, di alirinya chakra elementer pada bagian mata pedang yang tajam. Kedua pedang itu dialiri chakra elemen lava sehingga mata pedangnya berubah menjadi merah. Aura jingga seperti api menguar di sekeliling pedang itu yang menandakan bahwa suhunya sangat panas. Dengan cara ini, Naruto berharap pedangnya mampu memberikan dampak yang lebih parah pada tubuh Kenpachi.

[Note: kalau susah bayangin bentuknya, search aja di google picture "Kashagiri Hiromitsu" ketika dipegang oleh pemiliknya. Itu adalah katana yang termasuk salah satu dari Kusakabe Five Treasure dari anime 11eyes]

"Hohooo, zanpakuto yang hebat!" puji Kenpachi basa-basi.

"Ini bukan zanpakuto seperti milik kalian. Kita lihat, pedang siapa yang lebih kuat"

sheeeetttt...

Puluhan bangunan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Naruto langsung terpotong secara diagonal, tak lama bangunan-bangunan itupun roboh dan tingginya berkurang setengahnya. Bekas potongan bangunan, tampak menghitam seperti hangus terbakar. Naruto telah mendemostrasikan kemampuan pedang hasil modifikasinya. Ketika Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal tadi diudara, disertai pula dengan pelepasan chakra elemen lava berupa lapisan energi yang sangat tipis dan sangat panas dari mata pedangnya. Hal ini lah yang yang memotong dan menghanguskan apapun targetnya. Cara ini, Naruto buat berdasarkan prinsip yang sama dengan efek Yuton: Rasenshuriken yang mampu memotong Pohon Shinju dalam sekejap.

"Sok pamer! . . . ." kata Kenpachi tidak sedikitpun takut terhadap apa yang telah didemonstrasikan Naruto. "Haaaaaaa" sambil berteriak Kenpachi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa bangunan yang berjejer dibelakang Naruto langsung ambruk setelah Kenpachi mengayunkan pedangnya. Bangunan-bangunan itu roboh, bahkan material bangunan juga hancur berkeping-keping. Kenpachi juga tidak ingin kalah. Dia dengan mengerahkan reiryokunya yang banyak juga sanggup melakukan demonstrasi seperti Naruto tadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hal yang baru saja kedua orang ini lakukan hanyalah buang-buang tenaga, tidak berguna. Lebih baik dipakai untuk langsung menyerang melukai lawan. Tapi demi kebanggaan dan rasa superioritas dari hati kedua orang itu, sepertinya kehilangan banyak tenaga bukan hal penting bagi mereka.

"Heh, jangan kau kira aku akan takut hanya karena itu" balas Naruto percaya diri.

Swossshh .. ..

Trankk...,,

Dhuuuarrrr...

Dua pedang kembali beradu, kali ini dampaknya jauh lebih besar dari adu pedang pertama mereka. Kembali lagi sama seperti sebelumnya, banyak bangunan yang tidak bersalah roboh, jadi korban akibat pelepasan ledakan energi keduanya yang sangat besar, bahkan hingga bangunan yang berjarak lebih dari 5 kilometer dari pusat pertarungan.

Naruto yang saat ini lebih diuntungkan karena memiliki dua pedang, tidak membuang kesempatan. Satu pedangnya lagi yang menganggur, langsung saja dia tebaskan ke arah perut Kenpachi dari samping.

Namun Kenpachi berhasil menghindar, tidak ingin tubuhnya bernasib sama seperti bangunan yang kena sabetan pedang Naruto.

Wajar saja, Naruto bukan petarung pedang sehingga gerakan dan ayunan pedangnya mudah dibaca oleh lawannya yang merupakan seorang shinigami yang pasti memiliki skill bertarung pedang.

trannkk... trannkk... trannkk... trannkk... trannkk... trannkk...

Selanjutnya selama beberapa saat, adu pedang terus terjadi. Saling asal tebas dan beradu pedang untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih unggul. Adu pedang amatir, karena selain Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu bisa bertarung dengan pedang, Kenpachi ternyata juga bukan ahli bermain pedang jika dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekannya sesama kapten di Gotei 13. Mungkin skill berpedang Kenpachi yang terburuk dibanding kapten lainnya, tapi berkat reiatsunya yang sangat kuat, dia mampu sejajar dengan kapten lain, bahkan dia disebut-sebut sebagai kapten terkuat.

Saat ini dua petarung sedang berdiri pada jarak yang cukup jauh, mengambil nafas setelah beradu pedang selama beberapa menit tadi. Masing-masing berdiri pada posisi siaga.

"Gh, buang-buang tenaga jika aku menghadapinya seperti ini. Baiklah, sebaiknya ku coba saja teknik baru" gumam Naruto. Rupanya sekarang akal Naruto sudah sedikit jalan karena selama pertarungan dengan Kenpachi, dia bertarung bukan untuk mengalahkan tapi untuk rasa superioritas yang tak berdasar. Dan saat ini Naruto mengurangi dulu sedikit rasa hormatnya pada shinigami yang bertarung dengan pedang. Naruto juga ingin menang dan secepatnya menyelesaikan pertarungannya agar bisa segera menemui istrinya yang dia tinggalkan sendirian melawan musuh. Biar bagaimanapun kekuatan baru Hinata sekarang, tetap saja dia masih khawatir dengan keselamatan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Menatap Kenpachi yang berdiri terpaut jarak beberapa puluh meter dari dirinya, Naruto menyeringai senang. Pedang hitam Naruto kembali kebentuk semula, menjadi bola yang bersusun dibelakang punggungnya, namun satu godoudama tiba-tiba hilang. Hal ini untuk membuat dan menyebarkan tanda segel hiraishin di area pertarungan agar dapat membuat gerakan kilat secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga.

Naruto mengangkat sedikit telapak tangan kanannya, mebuat bola biru yang tampak mengeluarkan uap panas yang berputar-putar sangat cepat ditelapak tangannya itu.

Zsshhhtt. . . .

Hilang dalam sekejap dengan teknik hiraishin, dan langsung muncul tepat didepan Kenpachi.

 **Senpou Kairiki Musou: Rasengan**

Kenpachi yang tak menduga Naruto telah berada didepannya, tidak sempat bergerak untuk menghindar. Dia tidak tahu bola apa yang ada di tangan lawannya, sehingga memilih untuk menahannya saja menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang, agar bola itu tidak mengenai badannya sendiri.

Swoossshh. . .

Dhuarr... Dhuarr... Dhuarr... Dhuarr... Dhuarr... Brakkk..

Kenpachi terlempar kebelakang, menghancurkan lima buah puing bangunan berukuran besar, dan akhirnya tubuhnya mendarat dan terperosok dipuing bangunan yang keenam.

Tampak tangan kiri Kenpachi yang digunakan untuk menahan bola biru tadi, berlubang. Darah merah segar mengucur keluar dari lubang itu. Kelihatan pula bagian putih dari lubang di lengan itu, lubang yang tercipta sampai memperlihatkan tulang Kenpachi setelah mengoyak lapisan kulit dan dagingnya.

Jutsu baru yang pertama kali digunakan Naruto ini, benar-benar sadis. Rasengan yang dibuat dari chakra senjutsu yang mendidih, membuat putaran angin rasengannya menjadi sangat panas dan sangat dekstruktif. Rasengan tipe ini walaupun kecil tapi benar-benar mem-bor tubuh targetnya, tidak seperti bola rasengan biasa yang hanya membuat luka lecet di tubuh lawan.

"Omoshiroi... Omoshiroi... Kau benar-benar membuatku menikmati pertarungan ini" Kenpachi menampakan wajah yang begitu gembira, pertarungan ini benar-benar menarik baginya. Kenpachi menikmati pertarungan ini sampai-sampai melupakan rasa sakit dari daging di lengannya yang terkoyak sehingga menampakkan tulang pergelangan tangannya.

"Dasar orang gila, luka parah begitu tapi malah berteriak kesenangan. Aneh" ejek Naruto pada Kenpachi.

Tapi walau begitu Naruto memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Kenpachi. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh salah satu sesama ninja dari dunia shinobi, Naruto adalah satu-satunya ninja yang dapat memahami perasaan lawan bertarungnya, siapapun itu. "Oey, mana serangan balasanmu. Aku menunggu loh" lanjut Naruto lagi, seakan dia juga ingin menikmati pertarungan ini. Bagaimanapun, Naruto harus menanggapi perasaan lawannya karena memang begitulah sifat asli Naruto.

"Heh, rasakan ini" Kenpachi, mengumpulkan reiryoku dalam jumlah sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi aura kuning yang melepaskan reiatsu bertekanan sangat tinggi, dan aura kuning yang menguar itu seakan membentuk wajah suatu monster yang disebut hollow.

Kenpachi melesat maju kearah Naruto, tanpa mempedulikan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Tangan kanannya memegang zanpakuto lurus kedepan untuk menusukkannya kearah Naruto.

trankkk.

Naruto menahannya dengan tameng dari godoudama. Beruntung tameng godoudama tidak pecah karena naruto membentuknya sangat tebal, yang difokuskannya agar bisa menahan bagian ujung zanpakuto milik Kenpachi

Sreeeeekkkkk...

Kekuatan Kenpachi sekarang tidak main-main, terbukti dia mampu mendorong Naruto, sehingga Naruto terserat mundur cukup jauh...

Dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan ini, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan cara licik. Naruto membuat satu ekor chakra seperti milik Kurama yang berwarna emas. Lalu dengan cepat menyabetkannya ke kedua kaki Kenpachi untuk merusak kuda-kuda kapten itu, dengan memanfaatkan fokus Kenpachi yang tertuju penuh pada tameng godoudama ketika dia terus maju mendorong pedangnya sehingga Kenpachi tidak menyadari ada serangan dari bawah.

Bruukk,.

Kenpachi pun terpakasa jatuh dengan cara tidak elit, Naruto berhasil kabur dan sekarang dalam posisi terbang pada ketinggian beberapa puluh meter.

"Cih, , , , " Kenpachi mendengus kesal karena tidak suka. Dia memang mengakui kalau dirinya cukup bodoh, tapi tidak perlu dibodoh-bodohi sampai segininya juga kan?

Dalam keadaan kesal seperti itu, Kenpachi menatap keatas, ke arah kaburnya Naruto tadi. Sekarang dia terkejut, menyadari akan adanya serangan skala besar yang akan dilancarkan padanya. Kenpachi mengerahkan reiatsunya sampai batas maksimal yang bisa ia keluarkan, sehingga tampak aura kuning menyelimuti tubuhnya jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tanah disekitar Kenpachi yang dipijaknya juga retak dan beberapa bongkahan tanah terangkat keudara. Ini dia lakukan agar tubuhnya dapat bertahan dari serangan Naruto yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mengenainya karena dia merasa tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Diatas, ada Naruto. Lebih tepatnya ada sembilan Naruto sudah menyiapkan jutsu masing-masing. Tekanan chakra yang kuat dari jutsu itulah, yang membuat Kenpachi mengeluarkan reiatsu sampai pada batas maksimal.

 **Senpou: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken**

Naruto melemparkan sembilan buah rasenshuriken dengan elemen berbeda-beda yang dia pakai dari masing-masing elemen milik partner biju-bijunya.

Shiiingggg...

DDHUUUAAAARRRR . . . . .

Ledakan super besar tercipta, gelombang kejutnya mampu meratakan bangunan-bangunan di Seiretei hingga radius 30 kilometer. Walau jarak itu cukup kecil jika dibandingkan luasnya Seiretei yang memiliki empat gerbang dari utara, timur, barat, dan selatan yang konon katanya jarak antar gerbang membutuhkan waktu 10 hari perjalanan. Tapi walaupun kecil dibanding luas wilayah Seiretei, tetap saja efek ledakan menggema bahkan dapat dirasakan di seluruh penjuru Seiretei.

tap..

Naruto mendarat di permukaan tanah tidak jauh dari pusat ledakan. Kepulan asap pun tidak lama kemudian memudar, dan tampak lah disana, Kenpachi dalam kondisi sekarat, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Tapi dia masih dapat berdiri, dan raut wajahnya pun tidak tampak merasakan adanya rasa sakit, malah rasa senang yang lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hahahahaa,, baru kali ini aku terluka sampai separah ini dalam pertarungan. Ayo, kita selesaikan ini dalam serangan berikutnya"

"Baiklah, ini akan jadi penutup pertarungan kita" sahut Naruto.

Kenpachi mengangkat pedangnya, tubuhnya kembali bercahaya kuning, dia mengerahkan seluruh sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Naruto pun juga sudah bersiap, satu buah godoudama dijadikan lagi membentuk sebuah katana seperti sebelumnya. Dengan tangan kanan, dia memegang satu pedannya dan lagi-lagi di aliri chakra elemen lava untuk menambah efek kerusakan dari pedang itu sehingga mata pedang Naruto tampak berwarna merah. Keduanya pun membuat ancang-ancang, dan langsung maju secepat kilat.

Swoosshh. . .

Sreeekkk...

Kenpachi dan Naruto dalam posisi saling memungguni. Berdiri pada posisi masing-masing, hingga hampir setelah satu menit, salah satu dari dua orang itu roboh.

Bruukkk.

Prannnkk

Terdengan suara dentingan logam yang patah.

"Terima kasih, kurasa sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak pernah menikmati pertarungan seperti bertarung denganmu ini" kata Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Ku harap kita bisa bertarung lagi lain waktu dan bertarung lagi" kata Kenpachi yang sudah terbaring ditanah, pedang zanpakuto tanpa nama miliknya pun juga sudah patah. Tidak lama setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kenpachi akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Selamat tinggal" jawab Naruto, kemudian melompat pergi ketempat istrinya, tanpa ada luka sedikitpun yang tertinggal ditubuhnya.

Ya, Naruto walau bertarung all out, tapi dia tetap berhati-hati. Sesuai pesan sosok yang menemani dia dan Hinata kesini, Seiretei dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kuat, sehingga Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka pada pertarungan pertama. Biarpun dia dan Hinata menjalankan misi ini dengan sangat hati-hati dan menghindari bentrokan, tapi tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkin kalau akan ada orang lain lagi yang terpaksa harus dia lawan nanti.

.

Byakuya masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan terjadi. Tidak pernah sebelum ini, target yang terkena serangan ribuan serpihan zanpakuto miliknya bisa selamat tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Dia yakin betul sudah mengenai Hinata, tidak ada kekkai atau pertahanan macam apapun yang terlihat.

"Huuuuuh" Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Beruntung dia cepat mengaktifkan doujutsu baru miliknya dan menggunakan kemampuan tingkat pertama dari doujutsu itu.

"Kau tidak berniat menyerangku?" tanya Byakuya dari sudut lain arena pertarungan mereka. Jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh, lebih dari 50 meter.

Hinata memang sengaja mengambil jarak yang jauh ini, untuk menghindari resiko serangan dengan shunpo dari Byakuya lagi. Hinata memang berhasil menghindari shunpo sampai dua kali, tapi mengingat Byakuya adalah master shunpo dan otaknya cerdas jadi bisa saja nanti serangan selanjutnya yang berbasis shunpo, tidak terduga dan sangat berbahaya bagi Hinata.

Tapi jarak yang cukup jauh ini juga merugikan bagi Hinata. Sebagai pengguna taijutsu khas Hyuga, dia tidak akan bisa menyerang dari jarak jauh. Hinata adalah petarung jarak dekat sehingga sampai sekarang dia masih diam saja tanpa menyerang. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa dicoba olehnya.

Hinata tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya barusan, yang dia perlu lakukan adalah membuat kuda-kuda. Taijutsu Hyuga memang harus selalu ditopang kuda-kuda yang kuat ketika menyerang. Menurunkan sedikit badannya ketika membentuk kuda-kuda, disertai menekuk tangan kanan dengan telapak tangan terbuka didekat perut. Setelah siap,

 **Hakke Kuusho**

Hinata melancarkan pukulan tenaga dalam, salah satu serangan jarak menengah Klan Hyuga, serangan yang sudah cukup untuk mencapai target yaitu kapten shinigami yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Namun nihil, dengan mudahnya Byakuya menghentikan pukulan itu. Masih dalam mode shikai, Byakuya membuat serpihan pedangnya sebagai pertahanan yang menghalangi pukulan Hinata barusan. Dengan jumlah reiryoku yang terbilang besar untuk ukuran seorang kapten divisi, tidak sulit baginya menahan pukulan Hakke Kuusho dari Hinata yang tidak seberapa kekuatannya.

"Hanya segitu saja?" kata Byakuya merendahkan.

Hinata tetap tenang walau direndahkan. Dia sangat tahu bahwa orang yang sekarang menjadi lawannya memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tingkatannya jauh diatas dirinya sendiri. Dia harus memikirkan cara melumpuhkan musuhnya dalam satu serangan jitu.

Byakuya sudah mulai serius, walaupun perkataannya meremehkan, tapi diotaknya dia sudah menyadari bahwa wanita yang saat ini dia lawan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat merepotkan karena belum dia ketahui sedikitpun.

Hening beberapa menit dalam alam pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari dua orang yang bertarung itu mulai menyerang lagi. Kali ini Byakuya yang menyerang, dia perlu melakukan serangkaian uji coba serangan agar bisa mengetahui apa sebenarnya kemampuan Hinata.

Masih menggunakan serpihan zanpakutonya, Byakuya melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Serpihan-serpihan mata pisau itu dia kendalikan gerakannya melalui gagang pedang zanpakuto ditangannya untuk menyerang. Gelombang serangan pertama dari serpihan itu bergerak cepat kearah Hinata.

Hinata menepis dengan tangannya sehingga serpihan zanpakuto berubah arah. Hinata dapat menepisnya tanpa mendapatkan luka. Sama seperti yang pertama kali ia lakukan sehingga berhasil membuat Byakuya sangat terkejut. Selanjutnya gelombang serangan kedua datang tidak lama kemudian, juga berhasil ditepis oleh Hinata. Semakin lama, semakin cepat interval waktu antar gelombang serangan sehingga Hinata tidak sanggup menepis semuanya dengan tangannya lagi.

Byakuya terus mengamati, dia telah mengetahui bahwa setiap kali serpihan pedangnya ditepis oleh gerakan tangan Hinata, tepat sebelum serpihan itu menyentuh kulit Hinata saat itu pula lah serpihan mata pedangnya berubah arah dan lepas dari kendalinya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan gerakan serpihan pedangnya lagi.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah kerepotan menepis semua gelombang serangan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Tersenyum tipis, Byakuya merencanakan sesuatu.

Hinata yang masih belum berhenti bergerak untuk menepis semua gelombang serangan yang datang, harus dikejutkan dengan datangnya serangan yang berikutnya. Kali ini seluruh tubuh Hinata tampak seperti terselimuti oleh ribuan kelopak bunga sakura.

Byakuya menggunakan semua serpihan pedangnya. Hinata dia kurung dalam jutaan serpihan zanpakutonya yang membentuk seperti bola. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah kurungan, melainkan serangan tingkat tinggi milik Byakuya. Setiap serpihan pedang bergerak untuk melukai tubuh Hinata dari dalam bola. Inti serangan Byakuya adalah jumlah, kecepatan, dan kontinuitas yang sangat tinggi, inilah ciri khas bertarung seorang Byakuya. Berbeda jauh dengan Kenpachi yang lebih mengedepankan serangan tunggal berdaya hancur besar.

Ketika Hinata terkurung dalam bola itu didalamnya, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menepis serangan-serangan itu. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup melakukan gerakan untuk menepis serangan dengan jumlah, kecepatan, dan kontinuitas luar biasa. Sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata merelakan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya terkena serangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, bola itu pecah seperti meledak dan serpihan zanpakuto Byakuya kembali ketempat pemiliknya. Terlihat Hinata masih tidak terluka sedikitpun, tanpa ada satupun goresan dikulitnya. Hal yang sangat mengejutkan, karena biasanya setiap musuh yang merasakan teknik Byakuya barusan, pastilah terbunuh atau paling tidak memperoleh luka fatal yang sangat mengerikan, tapi Hinata, tidak terluka sama sekali.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Ga jadi deh di habisin di chap ini pencurian Hogyokunya. Chap depan aja, soalnya akan jadi panjang banget kalau jadi satu chap saja. Hinata bertarung dengan kekuatan baru, jadi ada banyak hal dan perlu kalimat panjang untuk mejelaskan kekuatan barunya. Selain sebagai arc sisipan, di arc ini juga aku berkesempatan menunjukkan kemampuan Hinata yang baru, sebab selanjutnya setelah ini Hinata akan jarang bertarung. Karena selama ada Naruto disisinya, Hinata hanya akan menunggu sang suami menghabisi penghalang-penghalang mereka berdua.

Lalu, tidak mungkin aku membuat Naruto harus berhadapan dengan seluruh kapten dan pasukan Gotei 13. Akan jadi panjang nanti ceritanya. Aksi Naruto kali ini adalah aksi penyusupan dengan tujuan untuk mencuri Hogyoku. Kalau bertarung dengan seluruh penghuni Seiretei, bukan menyusup lagi namanya, tapi perang. Chap depan positif selesai. Pertarungan Hinata Vs Byakuya yang terakhir, dan ada cerita kejutan sebagai penutupnya yang membuat arc Hogyoku ini menjadi logis, tidak asal datang ke Seireitei saja.

Dan lihat chap ini, berhubung arc ini tidak terlalu terikat dengan alur cerita, aku bisa bebas membuat adegan pertarungan. Ahahahaaa.. Di chap ini, Naruto is extremely strong, tanpa luka sedikitpun bahkan belum menunjukkan semua kekuatannya dalam wujud dewa ashura, dia bisa menumbangkan kapten terkuat di Gotei 13. Di chap ini juga, Naruto sesuai dengan julukannya sebagai jenius pertarungan, ada kemampuan baru yang dia kembangkan seperti pedang godoudama yang tak bisa patah bercampur chakra api elemen lava dan kemampuannya membelah bangunan sesuatu. Ditambah lagi satu rasengan baru menggunakan chakra mendidih, dan itu baru dibentuk dalam versi rasengan, bagaimana kalau versi rasenshuriken,?

Hihiii, anggap aja chap ini untuk membayar kenapa Naruto bisa tampak lemah di DxD Universe. Sebenarnya menurutku Naruto bukannya lemah di DxD Universe, tapi yaa gitu deh. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum terungkap. Hohooo.

Di kolom review, katanya Naruto harus punya doujutsu, atau The True Tenseigan seharusnya untuk Naruto, bukan Hinata, atau apa saja asal Naruto punya kekuatan baru? Namun menurutku itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Naruto itu sudah sangat kuat, potensinya sebagai petarung hampir tak terbatas dan selalu tak terduga. Memang kalau dimanga, Naruto selalu mengandalkan variasi rasengan dan rasenshuriken, tapi variasi itu pun sudah sangat hebat. Nah di fic ini, Naruto ku buat mampu mengembangkan potensi lainnya, dia banyak belajar jutsu-jutsu baru, selain itu modifikasi serta kreatifitas bertarung naruto menjadi hal yang lebih dikedepankan di fic ini. Lihat aja pertarungan barusan, jadi akan ku usahakan disetiap pertarungan besar yang dihadapi naruto selalu dengan hal-hal baru yang kreatif, supaya kita tidak bosan. begitu.

Lalu, salah lagi nih aku nya, ternyata bukan Sairaorg yang kuat selain Yondai Maou. Ada Diehauser Belial si Top 1 rating game, lalu ada Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abaddon di peringkat 2 dan 3. Sorry, aku belum mencari info sampai kesana. Tapi tetap saja, menurutku Sairaorg pilihan yang paling tepat bertemu dengan Sasuke. 3 posisi teratas itu setelah ku cari-cari infonya terlalu kuat kedudukannya di kalangan iblis, jadi ga etis kalau mereka menerima tugas Sirzech, apalagi hanya sekedar mencari informasi. Dan setauku, Sairaorg juga sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan iblis berkat pencapaiannya.

Karena masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Dunia shinobi mencapai akhir, akhir yang sebenarnya. Bukan akibat orang yang berniat jahat, tetapi karena memang dunia shinobi sudah berada penghujung usianya. Apakah masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkan seluruh manusia? Apakah mereka masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup? Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan menjawabnya. . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 6 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _Ketika Hinata terkurung dalam bola itu, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menepis serangan-serangan Byakuya. Tubuhnya tidak sanggup melakukan gerakan untuk menepis serangan dengan jumlah, kecepatan, dan kontinuitas luar biasa. Sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata harus merelakan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya terkena serangan Byakuya._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, bola itu pecah seperti meledak dan serpihan zanpakuto kembali ketempat pemiliknya. Terlihat Hinata masih tidak terluka sedikitpun, tanpa ada satupun goresan dikulitnya. Hal yang sangat mengejutkan, karena biasanya setiap musuh yang merasakan teknik Byakuya barusan, pastilah terbunuh atau paling tidak memperoleh luka fatal yang sangat mengerikan, tapi Hinata, tidak terluka sama sekali._

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 18. Pencurian Mutiara Hogyoku, Part III.**

"Aku mengerti sedikit kemampuanmu, kau bisa membelokkan semua arah serangan yang menuju tubuhmu. Begitu kan?" tanya Byakuya.

Hasil analisis Byakuya, dia menyadari bahwa gerakan menepis dari tangan Hinata hanyalah pengecoh. Sebenarnya Hinata dapat merubah arah serangan dari sisi manapun di tubuhnya ketika serpihan zanpakuto berada 1 centimeter dari kulitnya. Inilah hasil yang Byakuya peroleh setelah melakukan serangan berkecepatan tinggi dalam bola tadi, membuat Hinata tidak bisa sanggup lagi melakukan gerakan menepis.

"Memangnya ada yang berubah setelah kau mengetahui kemampuanku sekarang?" tanya balik Hinata.

Inilah kemampuan tingkat pertama The True Tenseigan. Ketika Hinata mengaktifkan doujutsu ini, dia bisa membuat suatu lapisan tak kasat mata pada seluruh permukaan tubuhnya berupa bidang dua dimensi. Lapisan ini tercipta dari chakra yang dikeluarkan melalui seluruh titik tenketsu di permukaan tubuh Hinata seperti ketika melakukan teknik kaiten. Lalu dengan kemampuan khusus dari mata barunya, chakra itu diolah menjadi suatu lapisan berupa bidang dua dimensi.

Bidang dimensi itu memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi vektor atau arah. Ketika ada suatu bentuk materi atau energi atau apapun yang bergerak, pastilah gerakannya memiliki vektor. Hanya sesuatu yang diam tidak bergerak saja, yang tidak memiliki vektor. Ketika materi atau energi mengenai bidang itu, maka bidang itu akan mengubah arah atau membaliknya dengan kecepatan yang sama sehingga tidak akan pernah mencapai permukaan tubuh Hinata. Cara kerja kemampuan ini jika disederhanakan, mirip dengan cermin yang memantulkan seberkas cahaya.

Teknik ini bisa dikatakan adalah pertahanan mutlak yang sebenarnya, sebab suatu serangan fisik, ninjutsu, ataupun sihir pasti memiliki vektor atau arah. Baik itu serangan tunggal berdaya hancur sangat besar ataupun serangan kecil dengan jumlah, kecepatan, dan kontinuitas sangat tinggi. Semua jenis serangan tidak pernah bisa menembus pertahanan itu karena akan berubah arah sebelum mengenai target. Dengan begini, tidak ada satupun jenis serangan yang bisa melukai Hinata.

Pertahanan Hinata berbeda prinsip kerjanya dengan pertahanan mutlak seperti pasir Gaara atau susano'o Sasuke. Pertahanan milik kedua sahabat suaminya itu bekerja dengan cara memberikan reaksi berupa gaya tolak untuk menahan serangan musuh. Pertahanan mereka bergantung pada jumlah energi yang digunakan, sehingga ketahanan akan semakin besar jika energi atau chakra yang digunakan semakin banyak. Jika kekuatan dari serangan musuh lebih besar energinya daripada energi untuk membuat pertahanan, maka pertahanan pasir ataupun susano'o akan kelebihan beban dan akhirnya bisa ditembus.

Tapi pertahanan Hinata berbeda, pertahanan mutlak Hinata tidak bergantung pada jumlah energi yang digunakan untuk membuat pertahanan. Baik itu serangan tunggal berdaya hancur sangat besar ataupun serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, semuanya bisa dibelokkan karena serangan-serangan itu pastilah memiliki arah. Pertahanan Hinata hanya bergantung pada satu hal, yaitu seberapa lama dia bisa mengaktifkan The True Tenseigan.

Walau begitu, ada satu cara menembus pertahanan Hinata ini. Kemampuan pertama The True Tenseigan termasuk dalam kategori ninjutsu, maka teknik itu bisa dilenyapkan oleh kemampuan godoudama. Tapi berhubung godoudama hanya dimiliki oleh suaminya seorang, jadi Hinata tidak perlu khawatir karena tidak akan ada musuh yang sanggup menembus pertahanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Byakuya kembali bicara, ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.

Serpihan pedang yang menyebar kembali ketempatnya, pada gagang pedang yang Byakuya pegang sehingga zanpakutonya kembali kedalam bentuk tersegel. Kemudian Byakuya mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke tanah lalu melepaskannya. Pedang itupun jatuh tenggelam kedalam tanah, layaknya sedang jatuh ke air sehingga menimbulkan riak.

 **[Menyebarlah!, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi]**

Mantra Bankai, perintah pelepasan terakhir zanpakuto milik Byakuya diucapkan.

Dua baris seribu pedang raksasa, berjejer membentuk seperti sebuah jalan. Langit cerah tidak lagi terlihat, hanya seperti ruang kosong yang tampak gelap. Tidak ada target yang bisa lari dari serangan ini. Dalam sekejap, pedang-pedang raksasa itu berubah menjadi serihan mata pedang kecil. Serpihan ini jauh lebih banyak jumlahnya dibanding dalam kondisi shikai. Pengendaliannya juga berasal langsung dari pikiran Byakuya, tanpa perlu menggerakkan gagang pedangnya lagi dengan tangan. Kekuatan, jumlah, kecepatan, serta kontinuitas serangan meningkat tajam dibanding sebelumnya, karena kontrol serpihan langsung dari dari otak Byakuya.

Hinata, yang menjadi target serangan bankai Byakuya, langsung terkubur dalam kubangan serpihan mata pedang itu. Serangan tingkat tinggi telak diterima olehnya.

Dalam keadaan itu, Hinata masih bisa bertahan dengan kemampuan barunya tapi ia tidak bisa terus selamanya diserang seperti ini. Setiap kekuatan pasti ada batasnya, setiap kemampuan pasti ada kelemahannya. Doujutsu The True Tenseigan juga begitu. Oleh karena itu, Hinata harus segera melancarkan serangan balik.

 **Hakke Soujishi Hougeki**

Membuat dua kepala singa kembar di tanganya, teknik tertinggi dari pukulan jyuken yang merupakan penyempurnaan dari Juho Shoshiken. Menggunakan tangan diselimuti chakra padat berwarna ungu. Hinata memukulkan tangannya kedapan walau dirinya sendiri masih berada dalam kubangan serpihan mata pedang senbonzakura.

Bugggg. ..

Srekkkk,,,,,

Byakuya terpental beberapa meter setelah menerima pukulan dipipi kanannya, pukulan yang merusak sampai ke dalam rahangnya karena pukulan yang baru saja dia terima adalah pukulan tenaga dalam yang langsung bisa menghancurkan organ internal tubuh. Beruntung Byakuya memiliki fisik yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding shinigami biasa sehingga masih bisa bertahan.

Karena fokus otak Byakuya terganggu setelah menerima pukulan barusan, Hinata terbebas dari kubangan serpihan tadi.

Byakuya masih terkejut, sementara Hinata menghela nafas lelah.

Hinata baru saja menggunakan kemampuan tingkat kedua The True Tenseigan, yaitu manipulasi ruang tiga dimensi. Dengan kemampuan itu, Hinata memotong jarak dari dua titik dalam dimensi ruang. Bisa disebut sebagai teknik teleportasi, tapi berbeda dengan hiraishin suaminya ataupun shunsin rinnegan Sasuke.

Teknik Hinata adalah memotong jarak tempuh dari suatu benda yang bergerak. Ketika Hinata memukulkan tangannya yang berbalut chakra berbentuk kepala singa kedepan, titik koordinat posisi antara ujung kepalan tangan Hinata dan pipi kanan Byakuya seperti disatukan, dua titik itu saling tumpang tindih. Sehingga Byakuya, walaupun berada pada jarak yang jauh, tapi dia tetap menerima serangan. Hal ini terjadi karena ketika Hinata menggunakan kemampuan ini, sebenarnya tidak ada jarak antara kepalan tangan Hinata dan pipi kanan Byakuya, dan bisa dikatakan kalau pukulan Hinata menyentuh pipi Byakuya. Hinata mampu memanipulasi jarak dua titik yang berada dalam lingkup penglihatan Byakugan normal miliknya, yakni mencapai radius 10 km.

Penjelasan sederhananya begini, misalkan kita membuat dua titik hitam di atas selembar kertas putih. Maka cara normal menentukan jarak dua titik itu adalah dengan membuat garis lurus yang menghubungkan kedua titik, lalu ukur panjang garis itu dengan penggaris. Kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan bekerja seperti melipat kertas ditengah kedua titik. Setelah kertas dilipat, dua titik itu menjadi berhimpit saling tumpang tindih. Jika begitu, maka tidak akan ada lagi jarak antara dua titik itu.

Byakuya bangun berdiri setelah tadi terpental beberapa puluh meter, sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan yang diterimanya.

"Kali ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu. Jurusku selanjutnya hanya ku gunakan pada orang yang sudah menjadi sumpahku untuk ku bunuh. Aku tahu staminamu turus drastis, jadi kau pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan dari serangan ku selanjutnya" Byakuya tampak marah. Namun begitu, dia menyadari bahwa stamina lawannya semakin melemah. Ini keuntungan baginya yang memiliki stamina kuat. Stamina juga menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan.

Harus diakui, penggunaan The True Tenseigan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Byakugan, Sharingan ataupun Rinnegan. Semua doujutsu memerlukan pasokan chakra yang banyak pada mata. Inilah kelemahan Hinata, mata hebat miliknya tidak ditopang oleh volume chakra yang besar serta fisik dan stamina yang kuat.

Hinata tidak selamanya bisa berlindung dibalik pertahanan mutlak miliknya. Walau pertahanan itu bisa bertahan dari serangan seperti apapun, tapi jika doujutsunya tidak mendapatkan pasokan chakra, maka pertahanan itu juga pasti berhenti.

Sekarang Hinata pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, kalah stamina dari lawan membuatnya terdesak. Belum lagi sepertinya masih ada jurus yang belum dikeluarkan oleh lawannya,

 **Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**

Bentuk sejati dari senbonzakura, Byakuya mengurung dirinya sendiri bersama Hinata dalam kurungan barisan seribu pedang empat tingkat berbentuk lingkaran. Pada kondisi ini, Byakuya tidak lagi memiliki pertahanan, lagipula dia yakin serangan Hinata hanyalah serangan yang tidak mematikan dan kerusakannya tidak parah. Semua fokus Byakunya ditujukan untuk menyerang. Mengambil beberapa puluh pedang dari dinding kurungan itu, Byakuya mengubahnya menjadi serpihan mata pedang lagi dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang Hinata.

Serangan terfokus dengan intensitas tinggi membuat Hinata terpaksa bertahan saja. Mengubah vektor atau arah setiap hujaman dari serpihan pedang senbonzakura agar tidak melukai dirinya. Serangan terus saja terjadi sampai lebih dari semenit, hingga Byakuya menghentikan serangannya dan Hinata sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar lagi, hanya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Staminanya tinggal sedikit, chakranya benar-benar terkuras hingga hampir habis.

"Aku menaruh hormat padamu karena kau adalah orang ketiga yang bisa bertahan dari serangan ku yang tadi. Tapi aku belum selesai, ini serangan terakhirku" kata Byakuya.

Hinata berusaha bangkit, sehingga bisa berdiri lagi. "Ini juga serangan terakhirku, aku tidak akan kalah. Akan ku pertaruhkan semuanya pada serangan terakhir ini" balas Hinata.

Lagi, Hinata membuat bentuk chakra kepala singa kembar di kedua tangannya, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda menyerang. Pola iris mata The True Tenseigan Hinata terlihat berputar, tanda bahwa ia akan menggunakan kemampuan tingkat terakhir dari doujutsunya untuk menopang tinju halus yang akan dia layangkan pada Byakuya.

Byakuya pun sudah bersiap dengan serangannya. Ribuan serpihan mata pedang Byakuya bersinar terang berwarna putih, membentuk sayap seperti malaikat dibelakangnya serta sebuah lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya. Serpihan lainnya bergabung dan memadat membentuk satu pedang ditangannya. Serangan terakhir Byakuya ini adalah serangan tunggal berdaya hancur sangat kuat yang dia ciptakan dengan reiryoku dalam jumlah besar.

 **Hakke Soujishi Hougeki**

 **Shukei Hakuteiken**

"haaa/haaa.." keduanya maju bersamaan. Menghilang secepat kilat tanpa bisa dilihat oleh mata.

...

Keduanya sekarang dalam posisi saling memunggungi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata lebih dahulu jatuh terduduk tanpa sedikitpun luka ditubuhnya, dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Brruukkk.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Byakuya jatuh tersungkur. Semua cahaya putih dari serpihan zanpakuto miliknya lenyap, ratusan pedang zanpakuto yang tadinya mengurung mereka berdua juga hilang sehingga langit tidak lagi gelap melainkan tampak langit biru yang cerah.

Byakuya terbaring tak berdaya ditanah, dengan penuh luka lebam diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Begitu banyak jumlah darah yang dimuntahkan dari mulutnya, menandakan bahwa telah terjadi kerusakan organ internal tubuh yang sangat parah.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil" setelah mengucapkan kata ketidakpercayaannya atas apa yang telah terjadi, Byakuya akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

tap.

Seseorang mendarat didekat Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Aku berhasil Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lega. Matanya telah kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Tapi kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir, kemudian dia memegang bahu Hinata dan memberikan injeksi chakra untuk mengembalikan stamina dan tenaga Hinata.

"Umm, tidak ada. Terima kasih. Kita langsung lanjutkan pencarian benda itu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi" kata Hinata yang sudah pulih dari kelelahan. Chakra pemberian Naruto membuat tenaga dan staminanya kembali seperti awal dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, ayo" sahut Naruto.

.

Bangunan institut penelitian dan pengembangan shinigami, yang berada di teritori Divisi 12 tampak senyap, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Dari pintu yang berukuran cukup besar di bangunan utama, keluarlah sepasang manusia, pria dan wanita. Naruto dan Hinata.

"Inikah benda yang kita cari di dunia ini? Kelihatan sangat indah." kata Naruto. Dia takjub melihat sebuah bola kecil seperti mutiara yang berwarna biru keunguan berpendar terang. Benda yang sekarang berada ditelapak tangan Hinata.

Setelah mengatasi dua orang kapten yang menghadang mereka, Naruto dan Hinata langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju bangunan tempat benda yang mereka cari yaitu hogyoku disimpan. Hogyoku, benda pusaka yang mampu menghilangkan batasan antara shinigami dan hollow. Sejatinya hogyoku adalah benda yang bisa merasakan perasaan seseorang dan sanggup mewujudkan apapun keinginan terdalamnya. Setelah Aizen dikalahkan, Hogyoku berhasil direbut lalu disimpan di salah satu fasilitas di Seiretei. Fasilitas dengan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi.

Berkat bantuan sosok yang mengantar mereka sampai di langit Seiretei, Naruto dan Hinata berhasil menemukan lokasi hogyoku, yaitu terletak dilantai basement paling dasar, terkunci dengan sistem keamanan canggih terkomputerisasi. Namun berkat kode-kode yang diberikan sosok itu, Hinata mampu meretas sistem keamanannya. Dengan mudahnya mereka berdua masuk, mengambil hogyoku lalu pergi kabur tanpa ada gangguan.

"Iya, ini sangat indah. Misi kita disini sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum semua shinigami di kota ini menemukan kita" kata Hinata mengaggapi pernyataan suaminya.

"Kau benar, tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto membentuk segel tangan.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu, KAI..**

.

Sembilan biju yang sebelumnya mengamuk dengan buas, kini tidak bisa berbuat sesukanya lagi. Di tanah lapang bukit Sokyoku, sembilam biju itu terkurung dalam penjara api Ryujin Jakka dari pelepasan pertama zanpakuto komandan tertinggi Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Dengan ini, aku akan mengakhiri kekacauan yang kalian buat di daerah kekuasaanku" seru Yamamoto.

Sembilan biju yang terkurung dalam penjara api sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakek tua yang menjadi lawan mereka.

 **Kidou level 99 :**

Kemampuan kidou level tertinggi yang hanya di kuasai oleh Yamamoto seorang di Soul Society. Yamamoto pun, langsung mengucapkan mantranya.

 **Nyanyian Pertama : Shiryuu**

Dari ketiadaan, muncul kain panjang berbahan material spiritual, bergerak menuju masing-masing biju dan mengikat semuanya. Semua biju tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

 **Nyanyian Kedua : Hyakurensan**

Entah dari mana asalnya, muncul ratusan pelat-pelat besi tajam. Bergerak meluncur lalu menancap melingkari bagian perut biju-biju itu.

 **Nyanyian Ketiga : Bankin Taiho**

Dan sebagai penutup, dari atas muncul bongkahan-bongkahan besi konstruksi berukuran besar yang jatuh dan menimpa masing-masing biju yang ada didalam penjara api Ryuujin Jakka.

"Heh, dengan ini kalian semua tamat,,,"

Bofftttt...

Ketiga lapis segel kidou jatuh karena targetnya tiba-tiba saja hilang berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Yamamoto tidak menduga hal ini bisa terjadi, ada makhluk yang bisa lolos dari mantra kidou terkuat miliknya.

Tidak hanya Yamamoto yang terkejut, semua pasukan Seiretei yang ikut menonton pertarungan luar biasa tadi juga sangat heran. Baru kali ini mereka melihat ada musuh yang berhasil kabur dari Komandan tertinggi mereka. Padahal Yamamoto terkenal dengan slogan, tidak ada satupun mangsa yang pernah lolos dari tangan Sang Komandan tertingi Gotei 13.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya salah seorang berpangkat letnan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada siapapun yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Seiretei sudah aman" kata Yamamoto setelah mengembalikan posisi pakaiannya seperti asal, menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto bukanlah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar dari bibir salah satu letnan. Perkataan itu adalah perintah mutlak untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah yang baru saja muncul di Seiretei. Mungkin ada sesuatu di benak Sang Komandan yang tidak diketahui oleh semua bawahannya.

.

.

.

 **-Kota Karakura, Dunia Manusia-**

Kota Karakura adalah salah satu kota di dunia manusia, sebuah dimensi yang berjalan paralel dengan Soul Society dimana terletak kota Seiretei. 6 jam sudah berlalu sejak penyerangan Seiretei. Bertempat di sebuah rumah yang didepannya terdapat toko jimat dan barang antik lainnya. Di dalam rumah itu, ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tampak akan berpamitan.

"Terima kasih, Urahara-san. Berkat bantuanmu, kami bisa menyelesaikan misi kami dengan cepat" kata Naruto dengan sopan.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Lagipula tidak seharusnya benda itu ada didunia ini. Hanya kekacauan yang muncul dari benda itu, seperti yang dilakukan Aizen beberapa bulan lalu"

"Baiklah, ku rasa sudah saatnya kami pulang. Terima kasih juga, karena telah memberi kami tempat untuk beristirahat"

"Iya, sama-sama" jawab Urahara.

"Ayo, Hinata" kata Naruto pada istrinya.

"Umm" balas Hinata disertai anggukan kepala.

Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya sehingga keluarlah _cube_ dari situ. Naruto dengan segera menangkup _cube_ itu dan tubuh mereka berdua perlahan berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Setelah semua bagian tubuh menjadi partikel cahaya, bergerak seakan diterpa angin. Semakin lama-semakin memudar hingga akhirnya lenyap tanpa jejak.

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai. Dengan ini, ku harap tidak ada lagi masalah yang timbul karena Hogyoku" gumam Urahara sembari tersenyum.

Hogyoku, salah satu benda yang ditemukan oleh Urahara. Dia meneliti benda itu dan memperoleh kesimpulan bahwa ada resiko yang sangat besar dari benda yang ditemukannya. Urahara berusaha memusnahkan Hogyoku namun selalu gagal, sehingga dia menyembunyikan benda itu didalam tubuh salah seorang shinigami bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Namun, karena rencana dan skenario licik yang dilakukan Aizen, Hogyuku itu berhasil didapatkan oleh Aizen. Lalu digabungkan dengan bagian lain dari Hogyoku yang ditemukan oleh Aizen sendiri. Dan akhirnya, karena benda itulah, timbul bencana besar yang hampir saja meruntuhkan Seireitei. Walaupun hogyoku tidak bisa dilenyapkan, tapi paling tidak sekarang benda itu dibawa pergi jauh dari dunia roh dan berguna untuk suatu tujuan baik.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON...**_

Partikel-partikel cahaya entah dari mana datangnya, muncul lalu berkumpul dan membentuk dua sosok tubuh manusia. Seorang laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan. Mereka berdua muncul di hutan yang ada di pinggir sebuah kota.

"Dimana kita sekarang Hinata?" tanya si laki-laki pada perempuan disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tau, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kita langsung mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia ini. Agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan misi kita disini" jawab wanita yang bernama Hinata pada laki-laki yang bernama Naruto.

TAP...

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pucat menggunakan mantel berwarna gelap beserta topi koboi motif garis hijau-putih, orang itu menatap serius dalam posisi waspada kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi meminta jawabab segera.

"Kami hanya pengembara yang ingin mencari sesuatu" jawab Naruto singkat. Tidak takut dengan hawa intimidasi pria didepannya.

"Gh, aku tahu kalian bukan manusia biasa. Jika kalian tidak mau berbicara sukarela, terpaksa aku akan memaksamu, karena kalian telah masuk di wilayah yang menjadi tanggung jawabku" kata si pria bertopi lagi.

Pria bertopi itu kemudian mengangkat tongkat kayu kecil miliknya, kemudian bagian kayu mengelupas dan menyisakan sebilah pedang tipis lurus yang tampak sangat tajam.

"Mundurlah, Hinata" seru Naruto pada istrinya. Menatap si pria itu lagi, "Jadi kau ingin bertarung? Baiklah"

Wussshh...

Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode. Berlebihan memang, menunjukkan mode terkuat padahal baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dunia orang. Tapi karena ingin menyelesaikan ini segera dan menghindar dari orang yane mencegatnya, terpaksa dia melakukan ini.

Zshhhhtttt.

Keduanya menghilang dalam langkah kilat.

Trankkkk..

Pedang tipis si pria bertopi beradu dengan godoudama yang bertransformasi menjadi sebilah tongkat.

Naruto tersenyum kala itu, membuat pria bertopi mengernyit heran.

Brakkkkk... Dhuaaarrrr...

Sebuah lengan chakra berwarna kuning menghantam pria bertopi dari atas, membuat pria itu tersungkur dan tubuhnya terperosok cukup dalam di tanah. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah satu bunshin yang Naruto buat entah sejak kapan.

 **Senpou: Jiton Rasengan**

Naruto asli mengarahkan bola bercorak aksara segel rumit ditangan kanannya kepada pria yang sedang ditahan oleh bunshinnya, membuat pria bertopi tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Aksara segel dari jutsu Naruto berhenti dan hanya menyisakan bagian wajah pria bertopi. Naruto menghentikan prosesnya sebelum si pria bertopi sepenuhnya tersegel.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan ini. Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat. Kau hanya bertindak untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan saja kan?" kata Naruto. Ketika dalam mode ini, Naruto bisa merasakan niat dari dalam hati lawannya.

"Ck, aku benci mengakuinya saat aku terpojok seperti ini" balas si pria bertopi dengan posisi yang masih tiarap di tanah.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi setelah ini kita bicara baik-baik. Aku juga tidak ada maksud buruk di tempat ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Selain menerima tawaranmu?" Begitulah faktanya. Pria bertopi dalam posisi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Naruto melepas jutsu segelnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pria bertopi berdiri

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto hangat. Dia merasa pria bertopi ini sama sekali bukan orang jahat.

"Kisuke Urahara" jawab si pria bertopi itu. Ia kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, kemarilah" Hinata mendekat setelah dipanggil Naruto, "Perkenalkan, dia Hinata. Istriku" tambahnya lagi setelah Hinata berdiri didekatnya.

"Kisuke Urahara" katanya lalu berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, keluarkan _cube_ -nya. Kita jelaskan tujuan kita kemari pada Urahara-san"

"Aaa, tap-,," Hinata belum bisa percaya sepernuhnya.

"Percaya padaku, Hinata. Lagipula firasatku mengatakan Urahara-san akan membantu kita dan dia sepertinya punya banyak informasi" kata Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hei, Heiii.,, Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanya Urahara yang tidak mengerti.

Hinata mengeluarkan _cube_ di telapak tangannya. Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mengelilingi tiga orang itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, cahaya itu hilang kembali namun ada yang berbeda. Ekspresi Urahara seakan orang yang baru saja mengetahui masalah besar.

"Aku percaya. Mengetahui tentang semua itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantu kalian" kata Urahara yang telah sadar dari kondisi shock yang ia alami.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Urahara-san" jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian ikut aku kerumahku. Kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya secepat mungkin. Aku mengerti kalau misi kalian harus cepat diselesaikan. Nanti di rumahku akan ku jelaskan semuanya tentang benda yang kalian cari, aku juga akan memandu kalian ke tempat benda itu disimpan, dan juga kalian harus mengeluarkan roh kalian agar bisa kesana karena tempat yang kita tuju adalah dunia roh yang berjalan paralel dengan dunia manusia ini" kata Urahara panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu, roh bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan. Setiap berhubungan dengan hal berbau mistik, Naruto selalu saja seperti ini.

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya dirumahku. Mari ikuti aku"

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF...**_

.

 **-Seiretei, Soul Society-**

Bertempat di aula pertemuan kapten Gotei 13, didalam ruangan besar itu sudah berkumpul seluruh shinigami terkuat di Seiretei yang masing-masing menduduki posisi kapten di setiap divisi Gotei 13.

Yamamoto, Komandan Tertinggi pasukan Gotei 13 duduk di kursinya dengan tangan kanan yang bertopang pada tongkat kayu yang sebenarnya adalah zanpakuto miliknya dalam kondisi tersegel. Sementara kapten masing-masing divisi, berdiri bejejer saling berhadapan.

Ada dua kapten yang dalam kondisi kurang baik, Kenpachi dan Byakuya. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap hadir karena ini adalah pertemuan penting dan mereka berdua juga termasuk kapten paling disiplin dibanding kapten lainnya. Mereka berdua selalu hadir dalam setiap pertemuan. Kondisi mereka berdua yang kurang baik, pastinya akibat pertarungan yang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Kondisi yang tampak sekarang, membuktikan bahwa dua penyusup yang sebenarnya bukanlah petarung sembarangan sehingga mampu membuat dua orang kapten paling disegani terpaksa bertekuk lutut.

Tidak terdengar suara ribut, atau bisik-bisik yang biasanya terjadi dalam sebuah pertemuan. Kali ini, mereka diam menunggu sang komandan memulai rapat.

"Hogyoku telah dicuri" seru Yamamoto, membuka rapat hari ini yang diadakan berselang 6 jam setelah insiden invasi makhluk tak teridentifikasi yang meratakan sebagian wilayah Seireitei.

Tidak ada yang terkejut, sebab semua kapten telah mendengar berita ini. Hogyoku yang sempat menggemparkan seluruh dunia roh akibat ulah Aizen, kini hilang lagi. Yang ada di ekspresi mereka semua hanyalah rasa khawatir untuk kemungkinan terulangnya insiden Aizen.

"Berdasarkan laporan, kedua penyusup serta sembilan monster yang mengacaukan Seiretei telah hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Semua makhluk yang terlibat tidak dapat diidentifikasi berasal dari roh jenis apa. Penyelidikan tidak menemukan titik terang, dan pengejaran pun mustahil dilakukan." tambah Yamamoto lagi.

Semua kapten masih diam mendengarkan.

"Dengan ini, aku memutuskan bahwa kasus insiden penyerangan Seiretei hari ini secara resmi ditutup" lanjut Yamomoto lagi dengan tegas. Membuat semua peserta rapat sontak terkejut.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Penyelidikan baru dilakukan beberapa jam, harusnya penyelidikan dilakukan lebih intensif dalam jangka waktu lebih lama" protes seorang kapten yang memiliki wajah seperti badut.

"Itu benar, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hogyoku hilang begitu saja" kali ini kapten bertubuh pendek berambut putih yang bicara.

"Ya, bisa saja nanti terjadi lagi insiden penggunaan terlarang hogyoku yang menimbulkan masalah seperti Aizen. Ini jelas tak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus mendapatkan kembali hogyoku" seorang kapten lain ikut bersuara. Kapten yang kepalanya bukan kepala manusia, namun kepala anjing.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hogyoku, aku hanya ingin bertarung lagi dengan penyusup itu" seru Kenpachi lantang.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak bisa terima kalau aku kalah dari wanita yang jauh lebih lambat dariku" Byakuya sepertinya juga tidak memikirkan lagi tentang hogyoku yang telah dicuri.

"Dengar semuanya! Ini adalah keputusan mutlak dari ku. Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi" kata Yamamoto, mengakhiri rapat singkat. ' _Semoga apa yang kau yakini, benar adanya. Kisuke Urahara._ ' batinnya kemudian.

.

.

.

 **-Kota Kuoh, DxD Universe-**

Syuuuutttt..

Dhuaarrrr..

Sesuatu jatuh dari langit, seperti meteor. Meluncur cepat kearah hutan di kaki bukit yang terletak di belakang bangunan Kuoh Gakuen. Ketika asap hasil hantaman benda itu menghilang, yang tampak bukanlah benda angkasa berupa bebatuan melainkan dua sosok manusia. Laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dan perempuan berambut gelap panjang. Pakaian compang-camping yang melekat ditubuh mereka, menandakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dua orang itu. Keadaan sekarat sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan dua orang itu sekarang.

. . . . .

 _ **To be Continued. . . .**_

 **Note :** Disini Naruto dan Hinata yang ke Soul Society hanyalah rohnya saja. Kan hanya roh yang bisa pergi kesana? Caranya dengan menelan pil seperti yang biasa dilakukan Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri ga muncul sama sekali, kekuatannya kan hilang dan belum kembali dalam setting waktu canon fic ini setelah mengeluarkan Final Getsuga Tenshou melawan Aizen.

Sebagai penutup arc hogyoku ini, aku mohon maklum jika ada data-data dari Bleach yang salah, seperti keterangan personal atau jurus-jurus shinigami yang ada. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Bleach, hanya karena tertarik dengan hogyoku-nya saja, maka benda itu ku jadikan terget kedua misi Naruto dan Hinata.

Lalu, sudah paham kan logic cerita ini? Kenapa Naruto dan Hinata bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup ke Seiretei bahkan tahu dimana letak tersimpannya Hogyoku tanpa perlu mencari informasi? Kisuke Urahara, mantan salah satu kapten di Divisi Gotei 13 adalah dalang yang menyusun skenario pencurian hogyoku.

Hinata langsung menggunakan tiga kemampuan doujutsu The True Tenseigan dan hanya ada tiga kemampuan itu saja yang kubuat, tidak ada tambahan lagi. Wajar saja karena lawannya adalah Byakuya dan dia baru pertama kali bertarung dengan kekuatan barunya, jadi terpaksa dia mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang ada. Untuk kemampuan pertama The True Tenseigan tadi, aku buat berdasarkan kemampuan salah satu tokoh dari anime lain. Coba tebak siapa chara itu kalau bisa! Kalau kemampuan kedua, aku membuat idenya sendiri.

Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, dengan doujutsu ini Hinata tidak serta merta menjadi sangat kuat. Fisik dan stamina adalah kekurangan utamanya. Seperti yang pernah kusebutkan, kemampuan The True Tenseigan Hintata adalah kemampuan berbasis sains yang berhubungan dengan manipulasi gerak dalam dimensi ruang, makanya salah satu genre fic ini adalah Scifi. Dua kemampuan sudah ku jelaskan di atas, satu kemampuan lagi yang jadi kartu As Hinata sebagai teknik tertingginya, aku ingin simpan dulu penjelasannya untuk nanti-nanti saja. Kalau kalian mau tau, yaa tebak aja sendiri!

Ini masih permulaan tentang kemampuan Hinata, kalian bisa menganggap kekuatannya biasa saja atau sepele. Tapi sebenarnya kemampuan Hinata sangat mengerikan, apalagi jika dua atau lebih teknik digunakan secara bersamaan dan dimodifikasi secara kreatif. Hinata tidak akan melatih fisik dan staminanya, sebab secara logika tidak ada waktu berlatih karena ada banyak kejadian dalam waktu dekat dicerita ini nantinya. Jadi aku hanya akan memaksimalkan potensi 3 kemampuan itu. Hinata nanti akan menunjukkan bagaimana mengerikannya jika kemampuan itu digunakan dengan cerdas dan kreatif.

The True Tenseigan Hinata dibandingkan dengan Tenseigan mutasi Toneri? Terserah pendapat kalian lebih kuat yang mana. Kalau menurutku, secara teoritis teknik dan kemampuan tenseigan Hinata memiliki potensi yang lebih bagus jika dimaksimalkan, hanya saja fisik dan stamina Hinata lemah, itulah kekurangannya. Lalu, Toneri Vs Naruto dan Narutonya kewalahan? Seperti yang pernah dikatakan salah satu reviewer, itu karena Naruto tidak fullpower melawan Toneri. Dia cuma dibantu kyubi doang dan saat itu kyubinya malah dilepas keluar dengan 8 ekor. Logikanya, tersisa 1/9 kekuatan kyubi yang dibawa Naruto dan ditambah kekuatannya sendiri yang digunakannya untuk melawan Toneri. Di fic ini, Naruto adalah seorang Pertapa Rikudou dan semua biju ada bersamanya. Jadi menurutku kurang tepat jika Hinata disebut lebih kuat dari Naruto, iya kan?

Lalu, kenapa kok Naruto sekarat lagi? Hahahaaa,, santai aja. Bukannya aku yang senang bikin Main Chara sekarat melulu, ada hubungannya dengan chap depan dan penjelasan kejadiannya mungkin 4 chapter lagi. Jadi, simpan aja rasa penasaran kalian.

 **Masalah sudah menghadang didepan mata, Naruto sudah menggenggam dua artefak, Hinata sudah memiliki kekuatan baru, Konoha sudah siap tempur berbekal dengan segudang informasi dan artefak keempat yang terakhir ada di DxD universe. Maka mulai chapter depan, perjuangan berat di DxD Universe akan benar-benar dimulai.**

Mohon bantuannya baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. . . Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe, dimulai.**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 11 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 19. Pasca : Invasi Kokabiel dan Kemunculan Sasuke.**

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

Malam ini adalah malah yang hitam pekat berhias ribuan bintang dan bulan berbentuk seperti sabit. Begitulah adanya bentuk bulan karena sekarang ini adalah tanggal bulan baru. Menuju kesebuah ruangan di komplek sekolah ternama di Kota Kuoh, di salah satu bangunan Kuoh Gakuen, ruangan yang bertanda dengan tulisan 'Ruang OSIS', tampak ruangan itu masih terang. Ada beberapa orang remaja yang masih berkatifitas didalam sana.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari, seharusnya bukanlah waktu yang tepat oleh segerombolan anak remaja SMA yang masih melakukan kegiatan di sekolah. Itu kalau untuk anak remaja manusia biasa. Tapi kalau remaja-remaja dari jenis iblis seperti mereka, maka akan menjadi hal wajar.

"Kalian boleh pulang, istirahatlah dengan benar...!" seru seorang gadis yang tampak seperti seorang pemimpin kepada beberapa remaja lainnya, gadis berambut coklat pendek model bob yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Ha'i, Kaichou" jawab remaja-remaja lainnya bersamaan. Setelahnya tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kali, masing-masing remaja itu pulang ke tempat tinggalnya, pulang dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir transportasi masing-masing.

Sona Sitri, adalah nama gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kaichou tadi. Gurat kelelahan tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS yang sibuk disiang hari dan tugas lain yang jadi kewajibannya dimalam hari membuat ia hanya memiliki waktu tidur yang sedikit.

Sebenarnya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengawasi Kota Kuoh dan membasmi iblis-iblis liar yang mengganggu manusia-manusia warga Kuoh. Itu memang tugas mereka, sebagai keluarga iblis penjaga kota ini yang notabene adalah teritori kekuasaan keluarga mereka. Ada dua keluarga iblis yang berkuasa di kota ini, Keluarga Sitri dan Gremory. Kedua keluarga itu hidup berdampingan dengan rukun. Nah, malam ini adalah giliran Keluarga Sitri yang bertugas.

"Haaaaaah, , , , " menghela nafas lelah, Sona lalu menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang yang juga berkacatama seperti dirinya, "Kau belum mau pulang, Tsubaki?"

"Ahh, sebentar lagi. Aku akan membantumu membuat laporan kegiatan kita malam ini dulu. Baru setelah itu aku pulang" jawab gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki nama Tsubaki.

"Um, baiklah. Terima kasih" balas Sona.

Sejenak kemudian, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Masing-masing sibuk dengan laporan yang ditulisnya untuk dikirim ke Underworld. Sejak insiden penyerangan Kokabiel di Kuoh beberapa waktu lalu, kaum iblis di Underworld semakin intensif melakukan pengawasan pada Kota Kuoh. Dan akibatnya, intensitas pembuatan laporan keadaan kota Kuoh meningkat, yang awalnya seminggu sekali sekarang menjadi setiap hari.

Keheningan tidak berlangsung lama, sebab, , ,

DHUUAARRRR. . . . .

Ada suara benda jatuh yang lumayan keras, bersumber dari belakang bangunan Kuoh Gakuen. Suara itu menghentikan kegiatan dua gadis remaja tadi.

"Apa itu iblis liar lagi?" tanya Tsubaki penasaran.

"Tidak tau, sebaiknya kita periksa saja" usul Sona.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, keduanya langsung beranjak pergi menuju sumber suara yang mereka yakini berasal dari kaki bukit di belakang komplek bangunan Kuoh Gakuen.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, dua gadis iblis tadi sudah sampai di tempat kejadian. Ternyata ada benda yang jatuh dari langit, dan itu bukanlah benda langit seperti bebatuan angkasa melainkan dua sosok tubuh manusia.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san...!?" Sona tampak terkejut melihat dua manusia yang sangat dia kenali dan beberapa waktu ini mengusik kedamaian otaknya, sekarang tergeletak sekarat di depan matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi melihat keadaan dua manusia itu sekarang, jelas sekali bahwa mereka telah diserang, entah oleh siapa.

"Bagaimana ini, Kaicho?" tanya Tsubaki, dia juga tak kalah terkejut. Tapi dia menunggu Sona saja selaku pemimpin, yang memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kita harus menolongnya, anggap saja sebagai balas budi baik mereka pada kita tempo hari" jawab Sona.

Apapun motifnya dan bagaimanapun caranya, yang jelas Sona masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sudah menolongnya dua kali, sehingga dia mengingat itu sebagai budi baik dan berniat akan membalasnya jika ada kesempatan. Walupun kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata saat itu terbilang aneh, tapi sebagai iblis terhormat dari keluarga Sitri, Sona berkewajiban membalas pertolongan yang mereka berdua berikan kepada dirinya.

Sona dan Tsubaki pun mendekati tubuh Naruto dan Hinata yang terbaring berdampingan. Sona memeriksa keadaan dua manusia yang tampak sekarat itu.

"Mereka berdua sepertinya terluka sangat parah, tanda-tanda vital kehidupannya juga sangat lemah" kata Sona setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Membawa mereka ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, aku takut itu tidak akan sempat" sanggah Sona. "Aku akan mereinkarnasi mereka menjadi iblis dengan bidak pion evil piece extra yang diberikan Ajuka-sama."

"Jangan bercanda, kau sendiri pernah bilang padaku kalau kau tidak tertarik menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai anggota baru keluarga kita, bahkan kau jelas menolak untuk mencoba evil piece extra karena benda itu belum teruji sama sekali"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada cara lain sekarang. Kurasa ada untungnya juga bagi kita, aku yakin mereka berdua bukan petarung biasa. Banyak sekali yang masih menjadi misteri di kepalaku tentang mereka berdua" kata Sona. Walaupun hati Sona berniat membalas budi dengan tulus, tapi otaknya masih terpikir untuk memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan mengambil keuntungan untuknya sendiri.

Tsubaki diam saja, masih menunjukkan raut ketidaksetujuannya pada keputusan yang akan diambil Sona.

"Tenang saja. Kata Ajuka-sama, jika menggunakan evil piece extra ini aku bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari keanggotaan keluarga kita jika nantinya mereka tidak menguntungkan bagi kepentingan kita"

"Ya sudah lah, terserah kau saja" Tsubaki akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti keinginan King-nya.

Sona pun mengeluarkan dua buah bidak pion evil piece extra yang merupakan prototype percobaan Mauo Ajuka Beelzebub. Masing-masing bidak evil piece itu di arahkan pada tubuh Naruto dan Hinata yang terbaring berdampingan, Sona memulai ritual reinkarnasi dan mengucapkan mantra.

Tapi hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Evil piece itu pecah berhamburan seperti gelas yang jatuh dan menjadi serpihan beling. Sona dan Tsubaki tentu terkejut karena ini pertama kali bagi mereka menemui kegagalan proses reinkarnasi evil piece. Awalnya Sona menduga hal ini terjadi karena prototip evil piece extra ini memang bermasalah sebab belum pernah diuji, tapi hal itu segera ditepisnya karena menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Naruto.

Sona sekarang yakin, penyebab hal tadi adalah adanya reaksi penolakan terhadap ritual reinkarnasi oleh tubuh Naruto. Tampak jelas, dari tubuh Naruto muncul aura berwarna merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu aura itu juga bergerak ke tubuh Hinata dan menyelimutinya juga. Aura merah itu sedikit demi sedikit meninggi seperti api yang berkobar lalu membentuk suatu sosok. Sosok astral berupa kepala seekor rubah mistis.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sona kepada siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya.

"Akuma-onna" seru sosok itu.

Baik Sona maupun Tsubaki, kembali terkejut karena sosok astral itu bisa berbicara, bahkan mengetahui identitas mereka sebagai iblis.

"Aku adalah partner kedua orang ini, dan aku juga tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya kalian. Karena aku tinggal ditubuh laki-laki ini sejak dia lahir dan mengetahui semua yang dia ketahui. Kalau kalian berdua memang ingin membalas budi dan berbuat baik, tolong saja dengan cara biasa. Mereka memang sekarat, tapi mereka tidak akan mati" kata sosok astral panjang lebar, yang sebenarnya adalah perwujudan Kurama.

Sona dan Tsubaki hanya bisa mengangguk, karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain daripada itu. Sona tahu bahwa sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh Naruto bukanlah makhluk yang bisa dia hadapi dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang.

Sosok wajah rubah itu berubah semakin bengis, "Tapi,,,,, jangan sekali-sekali kalian melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti tadi, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian dengan mudah." ancam Kurama pada Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sona terpaksa menuruti saja kemauan sosok rubah mistis itu, niat awalnya yang ingin memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan mencari keuntungan dari Naruto dan Hinata malah berbalik menyerang dirinya. Sona lah yang sebenarnya sedang dimanfaatkan saat ini, tapi Sona tetap melakukan perintah itu karena ia yakin suatu saat akan ada waktunya untuk membalik keadaan ini. Walaupun tidak bisa mengikat Naruto dan Hinata sebagai bawahannya atau sebagai budaknya, tapi kesempatan lain pasti akan datang, apapun dan kapanpun itu, pikir Sona.

Akhirnya, Sona dan Tsubaki membawa tubuh Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarat kedalam bangunan Kuoh Gakuen. Di ruang OSIS, tersedia ruang ekstra yang tidak diketahui oleh siswa-siswa maupun guru-guru yang menghuni sekolah ini. Ada ruang pribadi ketua OSIS, yang dilengkapi perabotan lengkap layaknya rumah mewah terpisah dari ruang rapat OSIS. Selain itu, ada juga sebuah kamar perawatan dengan dua ranjang di ruangan ekstra tersebut, dan di kamar itulah Naruto dan Hinata ditempatkan. Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Sona dan Tsubaki secara bergiliran memberikan perawatan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

 **-Underworld-**

Tepat di sebuah meja yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan luas dan megah, ada empat orang dewasa sedang berkumpul. Tiga orang laki-laki ditambah seorang gadis. Mereka berempat bukanlah orang sembarangan, jabatan tinggi yang mereka duduki membuktikan bahwa mereka berempat merupakan orang terkuat dikalangan mereka. Yondai Mauo, itulah julukan bagi mereka berempat yang diperoleh setelah mengalahkan kubu Old Satan pada Civil War ratusan tahun silam. Empat pemimpin pemerintahan kaum iblis masa kini.

Empat orang itu berkumpul bukan tanpa alasan, ada hal penting yang mereka bahas. Semuanya memasang ekspresi serius, bahkan satu-satunya gadis disana yang biasanya selalu bertingkah aneh dan kekanak-kanakan juga ikut memasang wajah serius. Mereka berempat sedang membahas hal penting tentang kejadian yang sempat mengganggu kedamaian kaum iblis.

"Jadi pertemuan itu benar-benar akan di adakan ya?" tanya seorang pria yang biasanya selalu menampakkan wajah malasnya, Falbium Asmodeus.

"Ya, Azazel sudah lama mengusulkan ini, tapi baru sekarang saja akan terealisasi" jawab si pria rupawan berambut merah, Sirzech Gremory.

"Ini juga karena ulah Kokabiel. Apa yang dia perbuat di Kuoh menjadi pemicu yang mengharuskan pertemuan ini harus segera dilangsungkan. Kalau tidak, perang besar seperti Great War yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lalu akan kembali terulang" kata satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana. Serafall Sitri ikut menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Pertemuan itu memang harus dilakukan. Kalau terjadi perang, kondisi kita akan semakin memburuk. Sampai sekarang jumlah kita masih belum terlalu banyak. Hilangnya lebih separuh dari 72 pilar kekuatan utama kaum kita sejak Great War membuat kekuatan militer fraksi kita menurun drastis. Adanya perang pasti akan sangat merugikan kita. Walaupun aku yakin fraksi lain mungkin juga akan mengalami hal yang sama" Ajuka Beelzebub ikut bersuara, mengungkapkan kemungkinan buruk jika pertemuan tidak diadakan dan perang antar fraksi sesuai tujuan Kokabiel terjadi lagi.

"Yah, memang sebaiknya pertemuan itu segera dilangsungkan. Azazel mengusulkan agar pertemuannya dilangsungkan kurang dari dua minggu lagi" kata Sirzech.

"Baguslah" sahut Ajuka.

"Azazel juga memintaku menentukan tempat untuk pertemuan itu" kata Sirzech lagi.

"Dimana?" tanya Falbium.

"Aku mengusulkan agar dilakukan di kota Kuoh" jawab Sirzech.

"Dia setuju?" tanya Falbium lagi

"Ya, dia menyetujuinya" jawab Sirzech. Selama beberapa tahun kebelakang, dalam urusan dengan fraksi luar, Sirzech lah yang di andalkan. Sekarang pun hubungan Sirzech dan Azazel cukup dekat.

"Bagaimana dengan fraksi malaikat?" kini Ajuka yang bertanya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengirim surat resmi pada Michael. Aku yakin dia pasti akan setuju"

"Ku rasa sudah tidak ada masalah lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang pertemuan itu" Falbium bicara lagi. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut hadir, beberapa minggu kedepan ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan"

"Aku juga, aku sibuk" tambah Ajuka.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Sirzech saja sudah cukup datang kepertemuan itu. Pas sekali karena kebetulan Kuoh adalah teritori kekuasaan keluarga kami berdua" Serafall yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, akhirnya bicara lagi. Tidak masalah baginya datang kesana, sekalian ingin mengunjungi Sona adik tercintanya. Dan ia yakin, Sirzech pun berpikira sama dengannya. Rias yang mengalami langsung kejadian itu, pasti membuat Sirzech yang terkenal siscon menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Ya sudah. Aku bersedia jika harus datang berdua saja dengan Serafall" Sirzech langsung menyetujui hal ini. Tidak masalah baginya, toh untuk beberapa waktu kedepan tidak ada kegiatan penting dalam agenda tugasnya.

Hening sejenak, karena tidak ada topik yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Lagipula, mereka berempat sependapat kalau pertemuan itu memang harus dilangsungkan, bahkan kalau perlu secepatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi.

Hening terus melanda beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Falbium yang merupakan mauo paling cerdik dalam memutuskan sesuatu, angkat bicara lagi.

"Sirzech, ku rasa masih ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan. Benar kan?" tanyanya.

Sirzech pun tersenyum tipis, tidak ada yang bisa dia rahasiakan dari sahabatnya yang cerdik ini.

"Ya... Ini mengenai rumor tentang adanya eksistensi baru. Kalian semua sudah mengetahuinya kan?" tanya Sirzech pada tiga Mauo lainnya.

Serafall mengangguk, sedangkan Ajuka dan Falbium menatap Sirzech serius seolah sangat menantikan ucapan Sirzech selanjutnya.

"Begini. Eksistensi baru itu muncul di dekat Kota Kuoh. Karena kota itu berada dibawah tanggung jawabku, jadi aku menugaskan beberapa anak buahku untuk berpatroli disana. Ternyata memang benar kalau mereka ada di Kuoh dan sedang melakukan sesuatu di sana. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dan masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di Kuoh. Tapi bawahanku sempat bentrok dengan mereka. Mereka berhasil dipukul mundur oleh bawahanku, tapi saat itu muncul seseorang dengan mata aneh menyelamatkan mereka"

"Lalu?" Serafall penasaran, dia yakin masih ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini. Bagaimanapun Kuoh juga teritori kekuasaan keluarganya, jadi dia juga memiliki tanggung jawab di Kuoh, tapi ia sendiri belum bertindak sejauh yang telah dilakukan Sirzech.

"Akhirnya aku menugaskan sepupuku, Sairaorg. Iblis muda berbakat kandidat terkuat penerus tahta Keluarga Bael untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka. Tapi hal yang tidak terduga terjadi"

"Apa yang terjadi memangnya?" tanya Falbium. Dua mauo lainnya juga dibuat penasaran, karena mereka semua tahu Sairaorg adalah iblis muda berbakat yang pandai menyelesaikan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Jadi kalau ada hal tak terduga yang terjadi, tentu itu pasti adalah masalah besar.

"Sairaorg dipecundangi secara memalukan. Dia dikalahkan dengan sangat mudah oleh orang bermata aneh yang pernah menyelamatkan sekawanan makhluk dari eksistensi baru itu" jawab Sirzech degan wajah serius.

Mau tidak mau, Serafall, Ajuka, dan Falbium dibuat terkejut. Mereka bertiga tahu betul kalau kekuatan Sairaorg sudah sangat diperhitungkan dikalangan kaum iblis. Walaupun dia tidak mewarisi kemampuan asli keturuan Keluarga Bael pada umumnya, tapi pencapaian yang Sairaorg peroleh dari latihan ekstrim yang dijalaninya berhasil membuat Sairaog sangat disegani petinggi-petinggi kaum iblis.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Falbium tidak menyangka jika hal tak terduga yang dikatakan Sirzech sampai separah ini.

Falbium yakin, hal ini saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa eksistensi yang baru muncul itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mungkin kekuatan mereka harus diperhitungkan sebagaimana kelompok oposisi Old Satan, kelompok terosis seperti Khaos Brigade ataupun kelompok lainnya. Karena masih banyak sekali yang belum terungkap, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau eksistensi baru itu mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan salah satu dari tiga fraksi terbesar saat ini.

Falbium masih mengingat bagaimana kemunculan eksistensi itu pertama kali. Dia sudah merasakan adanya suatu kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan mungkin harus dengan kerjasama mereka berempat sebagai Four Great Satans agar bisa setara dengan kekuatan yang muncul kala itu. Itulah yang ada dibenak Falbium, dan ia juga yakin tiga rekan sejawat maou disampingnya juga sependapat dengan pemikirannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail, Sirzech?" Serafall menuntut informasi lebih dari rekannya yang berambut merah ini.

"Saat ini Sairaorg sedang dirawat dipusat rehabilitasi mental. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dia sudah sadar, tapi dia mengalami trauma mental yang sangat hebat. Sairaorg memberitahukan padaku bahwa lawannya mampu menghipnotis dirinya, semacam teknik ilusi yang memberikan serangan mental yang sangat kuat. Dalam dunia ilusi yang dialami Sairaorg, ada berbagai macam siksaan luar biasa yang tidak sanggup otaknya terima, bahkan siksaan itu terasa seperti beberapa hari padahal sebenarnya Sairaorg mengaku kalau dia hanya terkena teknik ilusi selama beberepa detik saja. Dia mengetahuinya dengan mengamati keadaan lingkungan sekitar tempat meraka bertarung, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti ditempat disekitarnya yang menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia dihipnotis dalam waktu yang sangat singkat walau dia merasa sudah melewati waktu selama beberapa hari. Saat itu pun, Sairaorg belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, tapi dia meyakini bahwa orang yang dia lawan juga belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya" kata Sirzech panjang lebar membeberkan semua informasi yang ia kumpulkan.

Bisa dikatakan, dikalangan ninja Konoha tidak hanya Naruto saja yang berkembang pesat sejak perang dunia shinobi dua tahun lalu. Sasuke pun juga begitu. Otak cerdasnya berperang penting dalam perkembangan kekuatan Sasuke. Selama misi pengumpulan informasi tentang dunia baru yang ia lakukan sendirian, Sasuke telah mengunjungi berbagai tempat dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi rinnegan miliknya, bahkan dia sempat mengunjungi tempat yang disebut Neraka, tempat paling dasar di Underworld. Dari sana lah, Sasuke mempelajari berbagai macam metode penyiksaan yang luar biasa mengerikan, lalu ditambah dengan sedikit improvisasi berkat kecerdasannya, Sasuke mampu membuat jutsu Tsukyomi dengan siksaan yang paling mengerikan dari yang pernah ada sejak ratusan tahun Klan Uchiha berdiri. Itu pun hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang dicapai Sasuke selama dua tahun ini.

Kembali pada pertemuan empat pemimpin tertinggi kaum iblis, tiga mauo dibuat setengah percaya dengan apa yang diinformasikan Sirzech. Pasalnya mereka semua tahu betul kalau Sairaorg menjadi kuat seperti sekarang berkat menjalani latihan luar biasa ekstrim yang tentu saja memberikan trauma mental dan rasa sakit yang sangat berat pada Sairaorg, tapi buktinya Sairaorg berhasil melewatinya. Jadi siksaan macam apa yang diberikan orang yang dilawan Sairaorg dalam dunia ilusi miliknya?

"Uchiha Sasuke, nama orang yang telah mengalahkan Sairaorg. Dia sengaja memberitahukan namanya dengan lantang. Perkataanya seperti sebuah ajakan, dia seperti sedang memprovokasi kita untuk berperang dengannya. Itulah perkataan terakhir yang Sairaorg sampaikan padaku" tutur Sirzech mengakhiri laporan tentang kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja dia alami.

"Ini buruk" sahut Falbium. "Lalu bagaimana dengan fraksi lain?" tanyanya lagi pada Sirzech.

"Apa maksudmu, Falbium?" Serafall kurang mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Falbium tentang hubungan masalah ini dengan fraksi lain.

"Aku yakin fraksi lain kemungkinan besar juga sudah mengetahuinya. Sebab sejauh yang ku tahu, ternyata beberapa orang dari fraksi-fraksi lain juga berkeliaran di sekitar Kuoh karena kedatangan eksistensi baru yang mengejutkan waktu itu. Walau mereka tidak masuk langsung ke dalam Kota Kuoh karena tidak ingin mencari masalah jika memasuki teritori kita, tapi aku yakin mereka tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sairaorg mengingat kekalahannya terjadi di tempat sunyi dipinggiran Kota Kuoh" jawab Sirzech mengutarakan pendapatnya. Jawaban Sirzech mudah dicerna oleh Ajuka, dan tentu membuat Serafall tambah pusing dengan masalah baru ini.

"Dengar Sirzech, kau harus berhasil menjalankan misi rahasia yang sudah kita berempat bicarakan saat rapat kita sebelum ini. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Falbium dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak ingin ada kata gagal dalam rencana besar yang telah disusunnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin" jawab Sirzech. Serafall dan Ajuka diam saja untuk hal ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka berdua juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Falbium.

Dan pernyataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sirzech, adalah penutup dari rapat mereka berempat hari ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Note :** Setelah dipikir matang-matang, ternyata hanya sampai disini saja alur DxD yang tidak berubah. Sejak Issei jadi iblis hingga invasi Kokabiel semua sama sesuai anime, setelahnya sampai arc pertemuan tiga fraksi jalannya alur akan tetap sama walau ada sedikit perubahan.

Tapi di fic ini, aku menceritakannya dari sudut yang berbeda. Alur dan kejadian mungkin sama, tapi akan diceritakan lebih banyak dari sudut pandang Naruhina, Sona, dan semua petinggi dari tiga fraksi besar. Jadi akan beda dengan anime yang semua kejadian diceritakan dari sudut Rias dkk. Di chapter ini, sudah diceritakan dari sudut para Maou.

Dan setelah pertemuan tiga fraksi selesai, semuanya akan berubah total sesuai alur yang kubuat. Sejak chapter ini, kiprah Naruto dan Konoha di DxD Universe akan benar-benar serius. Jadi total 18 chapter sebelum ini hanyalah persiapan saja, persiapan naruhina untuk penghujung misi mereka di DxD Universe, persiapan kekuatan tempur Konoha dengan segudang informasi penting, dan terakhir summary nya pun sudah ganti. Heheeeee.

Lalu, sampai pertemuan tiga fraksi selesai nanti, tidak akan ada adegan-adegan batle yang berarti. Arc ini aku hanya ingin fokus membangun penempatan peran masing-masing karakter. Bukan membangun sifatnya, karena itu tidak perlu sebab disini aku mengusahakan sifat chara tidak OOC sehingga tidak diperlukan pembangunan sifat chara. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas bagaimana penempatan peran setiap chara di fic ini. Chara yang mana yang akan jadi protagonis, antagonis, netral, atau apapun. Semua chara memiliki peran masing-masing dan dari sana akan muncul bagaimana persepsi seorang chara terhadap chara lain, apakah chara A menganggap chara B sebagai musuh, teman, dimanfaatkan/batu pijakan, atau apapun. Yang jelas, chara-chara di fic ini: _Yang kelihatan baik, tidak benar-benar baik, dan yang kelihatan jahat tidak benar-benar jahat._

Tentang kemampuan The True Tenseigan Hinata, kemampuan pertamanya tidak ada yang bisa nebak, tidak ada yang tahu atau apa? Ya sudah deh, ku beritahu aja biar untuk kedepannya bisa lebih mudah dibayangin kekuatan itu. Kemampuan pertama aku adopsi dari kekuatan Esper Lv5 terkuat No. 1, yaitu Accelerator dari anime Majutsu no Index. Tapi tidak semua kekuatan Accelerator ku pakai, soalnya itu terlalu berlebihan untuk Hinata. Aku hanya mengambil bagian pertahanannya saja dimana dia dapat membelokkan arah atau vektor serangan yang mengarah pada tubuhnya saja. Itu doang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup loh. Lalu untuk kemampuan kedua, benar sekali kalau yang nebak bahwa prinsip dan penjelasannya sama kayak di Doraemon, itu loh prinsip alat Doraemon yang bernama pintu ajaib. Nah, kalau di Doraemon teori itu diaplikasikan pada sebuah alat, di fic ini prinsip itu ku aplikasikan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Kalau di Doraemon alat itu dipakai untuk berpindah tempat dengan praktis, maka di fic ini kemampuan itu dipakai untuk meninju lawan tanpa harus mendekat dan menyentuh musuh.

Aku beri klu deh, yang sudah diketahui tentang kemampuan The True Tenseigan adalah manipulasi dimensi dua (bidang datar) dan dimesi tiga (bangun ruang), lalu yang tertinggi berhubungan dengan dimensi keempat. Semua kemampuannya berbasis sains. Kekuatan mata Hinata memang mengerikan, tapi pasti menjadi sangat berlebihan jika seperti itu. Hinata yang terlalu kuat akan merusak alur cerita nantinya, makanya Hinata harus memiliki kelemahan. Salah satunya, fisik dan staminanya yang dibawah standar dan ada kelemahan lain lagi nantinya. Agar power chara fic ini balance saja, begitu.

Yang terakhir, apa sih artefak yang dikumpulkan Naruhina itu? Apa tujuannya? dan kenapa harus dikumpulin? Nanti aja dibahasnya, masih lama, setelah ketegangan di DxD Universe sampai klimaks.

Saya masih memohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 18 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _"Dengar Sirzech, kau harus berhasil menjalankan misi rahasia yang sudah kita berempat bicarakan saat rapat kita sebelum ini. Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Falbium dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak ingin ada kata gagal dalam rencana besar yang telah disusunnya._

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin" jawab Sirzech. Serafall dan Ajuka diam saja untuk hal ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka berdua juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Falbium._

 _Dan pernyataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sirzech, adalah penutup dari rapat mereka berempat hari ini._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 20. Perjanjian Manusia Pengguna Chakra dengan Si Gadis Iblis.**

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

"Haaah,,,, kenapa sih Sona minta laporan bulanan klub ku hari ini? Besok-besok kan bisa. Lagian laporan ini tidak penting juga kan?. Hanya untuk formalitas administrasi sekolah saja" gumam seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

Gadis itu, walaupun dalam benaknya sedang menggerutu kesal, tapi dia tetap berjalan dengan anggun, layaknya seorang putri kerajaan. Begitulah sikapnya jika sedang di sekolah, menjaga image agar tetap dikenal baik sebagai siswi bermartabat. Dan keanggunannya didukung oleh bentuk tubuh ideal seorang wanita dewasa yang diimpikan banyak wanita lain dan selalu dipuja-puja para pria, walau ia sendiri masih remaja SMA. Gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang tergerai, beriris mata berwarna hijau dengan wajah yang cantik. Rias Gremory, yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai putri Keluarga Gremory pemilik yayasan yang mendanai sekolah ini, Kuoh Gakuen.

Saat ini Rias sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk memberikan laporan yang dia bawa. Untuk diserahkan pada ketua OSIS yang juga adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Kini dia telah sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang dia tuju. Mengetuk pintu itu, , ,

tok tok. . .

Tanpa menunggu ada yang membukakan pintu, langsung saja Rias masuk. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

"Halooo, Sona. . . " sapa Rias dengan riangnya.

"Oh, Rias. Ada apa?" sahut seorang gadis berambut pendek berkacamata, dia lah orang bernama Sona yang dimaksud Rias.

"Ck, kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang memintaku kemari hari ini" Rias makin kesal sekarang, serasa sedang dipermainkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Beberapa hari ini aku banyak masalah" kata Sona dengan nada berat. Raut kelelahan tampak dari wajahnya, wajar saja karena tugasnya yang banyak sebagai ketua OSIS, lalu sebagai salah satu penanggung jawab teritori kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Sitri, dan ditambah selama dua hari kemarin harus merawat dua orang manusia sekarat yang ia tolong.

"Haaaah,,," memaklumi keadaan Sona, Rias menghela nafas saja, "Kalau kau memang lelah, katakan saja padaku dari awal. Kelompok ku bisa saja menggantikan tugas malam kalian"

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi maaf, kurasa itu tidak perlu" jawab Sona. Sebagai seorang yang terbilang perfeksionis, dia jarang menerima bantuan orang lain jika menyangkut kewajibannya.

Rias melihat-lihat keadaan ruang OSIS, sama saja sejak dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Terasa cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang didalam ruang OSIS, ada gadis yang ia kenal yaitu Tsubaki, Momo, dan Ruruko yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing sebagai anggota OSIS. Anggota OSIS lain sedang tidak ada, mungkin ada yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu diluar atau masih belajar di kelas. Rias pun berjalan mendekati Sona yang sedang duduk dikursi, dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Nih, laporan yang kau minta" kata Rias to the point, lalu menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Iyaa..." jawab Sona mengambil benda yang diserahkan Rias.

Karena merasa tidak ada urusan lagi, Rias pun berjalan keluar, menuju pintu untuk segera kembali ke ruang klubnya yang mewah. Namun langkahnya terhenti, sebab ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Baru saja gadis itu masuk setelah membuka pintu ruang OSIS tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Aneh bagi Rias, sebab dia tidak kenal sama sekali dengan gadis ini, tapi dengan mudahnya bisa masuk ke ruang OSIS, ruangan sahabatnya.

"Anoo, , , , maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Permisi" gadis itupun melewati Rias berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di ruang OSIS, membukanya lalu masuk keruangan dibalik pintu itu.

Rias masih memperhatikannya. Gadis berambut indigo gelap panjang sepinggang dengan iris mata ungu pucat. Dia berpakaian kasual berupa longdress berwarna krem selutut dan celana panjang yang tidak ketat, menandakan bahwa dia bukan siswi Kuoh Gakuen karena tidak memakai seragam di jam belajar sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

Rias sempat mengira itu pelayan, tapi setelah mengetahui gadis itu adalah manusia, tidak ada aura makhluk supranatural yang terpancar dari gadis berambut indigo gelap tadi, timbul banyak pertanyaan dibenak Rias. Dia tahu pasti, Sona tidak terlalu suka jika ada pelayan keluarganya sampai disini, selain itu Sona juga bukan orang yang suka seenaknya membawa manusia masuk kedalam wilayah kekuasaannya.

Rias berbalik lagi menatap sahabatnya, ingin bertanya agar rasa ingin tahunya lenyap, "Sona, siapa gadis itu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sona balik tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi dia tidak menyadari apa yang di alami Rias. Pun begitu dengan anggota OSIS lain yang ada diruangan itu, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Rias sebab masing-masing sibuk dengan tugas yang sedang dikerjakan.

"Tadi aku melihat ada gadis berambut gelap panjang lewat di depanku, siapa dia?"

"Itu hanya imajinasimu. Sadako mungkin,," jawab Sona singkat.

"Haaaah? Jangan bercanda" balas Rias tidak terima.

"Maaf, maaf" kata Sona santai, dia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. "Dia, Hinata-san"

Rias diam menatap Sona, menanti informasi lainnya. Kalau hanya nama saja, itu sangat kurang.

"Dia manusia, 3 hari yang lalu aku menemukan dia pingsan sekarat bersama temannya. Kemarin dia sadar, tapi temannya masih belum. Sekarang dia mungkin sedang menunggui temannya itu diruang perawatan itu" kata Sona sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana Hinata tadi masuk.

Hinata sudah sadar sejak kemarin, sedangkan Naruto masih terbaring pingsan. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama sekarat, tapi luka yang diterima Naruto jauh lebih parah, terutama di bagian punggungnya. Hal ini mungkin saja terjadi karena saat itu sebelum ditemukan sekarat, Naruto memeluk Hinata lalu menjadikan punggungnya sendiri sebagai tameng.

Dan karena Hinata sudah sadar dan sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa, jadi dia meminta pada Sona dan Tsubaki agar tidak perlu lagi merawat Naruto. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagipula Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Sona dan Tsubaki pun hanya mengiyakan saja.

Hinata juga sudah berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota OSIS, bahkan sudah saling berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sona tentang tempat yang ia diami sekarang yakni Kuoh Gakuen. Hinata sudah lumayan mengerti tentang sistem pendidikan di dunia yang baru saja ia huni, lebih tepatnya sistem pendidikan negara Jepang. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak pernah membicarakan tentang insiden sekaratnya dirinya dan Naruto kepada Sona.

Sona pun merasa hal itu cukup sensitif, mengingat sampai sekarang Naruto belum juga sadar. Jadi dia juga tidak menanyakan hal itu dulu padah Hinata, mungkin nanti saja, pikir Sona.

Kembali lagi pada Rias.

"Kau? Menolong manusia?" Rias masih belum bisa percaya, pasalnya aneh mendapati seorang Sona terlalu baik pada ras manusia.

"Tenang lah. Nanti akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, kalau kau ada urusan, pergilah dulu. Aku tidak akan merahasiakan sesuatu darimu, Rias" kata Sona dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu saat itu" kata Rias, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Huuuuh" menghela nafas lega, Sona bisa melanjutkan kesibukannya sekarang tanpa gangguan dari sahabatnya.

Sona memang berencana akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Rias, karena memang hal ini tidak bisa selamanya ia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya. Tapi walau begitu, Sona sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menceritakan semua yang ia tahu. Sekedarnya saja, yang cukup untuk menjawab semua rasa ingin tahu sahabatnya. Ini adalah urusannya, dan dia tidak ingin Rias ikut campur.

Tsubaki, Momo, dan Ruruko tadi sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya karena pertanyaan Rias yang membuat suasana sedikit tegang. Beruntung sang ketua mereka bisa mengatasinya tanpa masalah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mereka sudah tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa Naruto dan Hinata, jadi mereka tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Hening melanda karena empat gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama sebab, , ,

"Naruto-kun" terdengar suara bernada senang dari arah kamar perawatan. Walaupun pelan, tapi telinga iblis peka untuk mendengar suara sepelan itu.

Segera saja mereka masuk ke kamar perawatan, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan setelah masuk, ternyata mereka mendapati Naruto sudah siuman. Walaupun masih terbaring, tapi matanya sudah terbuka dan bisa berbicara.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat Naruto dan Hinata bermalam di Kuoh Gakuen. Hari sudah sore sehingga semua anggota OSIS telah berkumpul diruangan itu. Naruto pun sudah sepenuhnya pulih, sejak sadar kemarin pagi dengan cepat dia memperoleh kesehatannya lagi. Karena Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan Sona dan teman-temannya, dia ingin segera pulang ke apartemen. Dan beginilah sekarang, berdua bersama Hinata hendak berpamitan dengan seluruh anggota OSIS.

Naruto sudah kenal satu persatu dengan semua anggota OSIS karena sejak dia sadar, secara bergantian anggota OSIS yang semuanya adalah iblis menyapa dirinya. Naruto membalasnya dengan hangat karena tidak ada yang salah dengan iblis-iblis anggota OSIS yang menyapanya. Semuanya bersikap baik, bahkan beberapa gadis iblis yang sudah pernah bertemu langsung dan bertatap muka dengannya ketika membasmi iblis liar jenis skull reaper tempo hari, menyampaikan terima kasih pada Naruto dan Hinata yang belum terucap saat itu hingga akhirnya berbicara lepas dan santai tanpa beban cukup lama.

Naruto yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, menjadikan suasana antara dia dan gadis-gadis iblis menjadi hangat. Hanya Saji yang tampak kurang senang, bukan karena dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Tapi yaa tau lah,,, ada sedikit bumbu persaingan karena Saji kalah supel dengan Naruto dalam memperoleh perhatian gadis-gadis disana.

"Sona-san, yang lainnya juga. Terima kasih telah menolong kami berdua. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian kalau tinggal disini lebih lama. Kalau begitu kami langsung pulang ya" kata Naruto berpamitan pada Sona dan peeragenya, lalu menatap ke arah Hinata, "Ayo Hinata, kita pulang"

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan, kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS, tapi sebelum meraih kenop pintu,,,

"Tunggu!" suara Sona menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kita masing-masing tahu kalau diri kita sama-sama sebuah entitas yang melebihi keberadaan manusia biasa. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?" tawar Sona.

Ini sudah Sona pikirkan matang-matang sejak kegagalannya menjadikan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai budaknya. Sona berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah tahu tentang kegagalan ritual reinkarnasi itu, mengingat sosok astral yang menghalangi ritual reinkarnasi tampak sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit tentang kejadian itu sejak kemarin, Sona merasa masih memiliki kesempatan. Dan sekaranglah saatnya, Sona tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di Kuoh, tapi aku merasa dengan kerja sama ini kami bisa memberikan keuntungan yang setimpal untuk kalian berdua." lanjut Sona lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia dan Hinata sudah berbalik dan menatap Sona dan semua anggota OSIS lainnya.

Naruto merasa yakin kalau gadis bernama Sona yang menawarkan kerja sama padanya sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya, Konoha, apalagi misi penting yang sedang dijalaninya berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi tawaran kerja sama yang datang tiba-tiba ini, mau tidak mau membuat otaknya yang berjalan dengan kecepatan seadanya itu, terpaksa kebingungan.

"Mudah saja, kalian membantu kegiatan kami dan kami menjamin keberadaan kalian di kota ini. Ku beritahukan padamu satu hal, bahwa Kota Kuoh ini adalah teritori kekuasaan dua keluarga iblis besar, yaitu Keluarga Sitri dan Gremory, keluargaku dan keluarga sahabatku yang juga bersekolah di tempat ini. Aku bisa saja memberitahukan pada pemimpin kaum kami tentang manusia dengan kekuatan tidak biasa seperti kalian berdua"

Dengan cara ini walaupun terkesan sedikit memaksa, Sona berniat mengikat Naruto dan Hinata dalam sebuah perjanjian. Tujuan Sona ialah sedikit demi sedikit menyelidiki tentang siapa dua manusia ini sebenarnya, dan tentu saja memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Licik memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya cara ini yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Dan Sona pun memang sangat membutuhkan kerjasama ini.

"Kau mengancamku?" kata Naruto tidak terima.

Naruto sudah mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan hal ini begitu saja. Keputusan yang dia buat sejak awal yaitu berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural saat dia memilih untuk menolong Sona ketika terjadi insiden penyerangan Kokabiel dengan tujuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi, malah berbalik secara tidak terduga. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis iblis didepannya benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan situasi.

Perkataan tegas dari mulut Naruto sontak membuat semua anggota peerage Sona bersiaga. Tomoe sudah mengeluarkan setengah katana miliknya dari sarungnya, bahkan Tsubasa sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinju, tapi tidak dengan King mereka. Sona masih tenang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, kita dengarkan saja dulu apa yang akan dia tawarkan" Hinata mencoba berpikir jernih dengan kepala dingin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini sambil duduk" usul Sona.

Keadaan kembali tenang. Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya menurut dan duduk berdampingan di sofa, berhadapan dengan Sona yang sudah lebih dahulu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan meja dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sona pertama kali buka suara, "Pertama aku jelaskan dahulu. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan semua bawahanku yang ada disini adalah ras iblis, salah satu dari beberapa jenis makhluk supranatural yang ada didunia ini. Lalu, Kota Kuoh ini adalah teritori kekuasaan iblis yang tanggung jawabnya di serahkan kepada keluarga iblis Sitri dan Gremory. Jadi jika ada makhluk supranatural lain yang membuat ulah atau ada manusia yang mengetahui tentang makhluk supranatural akan menjadi urusan kami"

"Aku mengerti. Langsung saja, apa yang kau mau dalam kerjasama ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk setiap kegiatan kami. Contohnya seperti bantuan yang pernah kau berikan hampir dua minggu yang lalu ketika membasmi iblis liar ditengah hutan, kalian berdua kelihatan seperti petarung profesional jadi pasti akan sangat membantu pekerjaan kami. Selain itu juga mengurus beberapa masalah lain yang berkaitan dengan urusan supranatural, dan mungkin nanti kalian berdua bisa membantuku dalam rating game yaitu turnamen adu kekuatan antar keluarga iblis beberapa bulan lagi" kata Sona menjelaskan.

Bagi Sona, membasmi iblis liar bukan masalah. Tapi untuk rating game, mengingat sahabatnya Rias memiliki sekiryutei, tentu dia tidak ingin kalah. Sona tahu kalau Issei saat ini masih lemah dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Sona juga memiliki Saji pemegang Sacred Gear Naga Hitam Poison Dragon yang bersemayam Vritra, salah satu dari Lima Raja Naga (Five King Dragon), tapi Saji pun juga masih lemah. Namun Sona yakin bahwa pemegang Boosted Gear budak Rias itu memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi High Class Devil dan potensinya melebihi saji.

Draig sang Kaisar Naga merah yang bersemayam dalam Boosted Gear mempunyai kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari Vritra yang termasuk Lima Raja Naga, Draig adalah Naga Surgawi. Serta pemegang Boosted Gear, si Issei itu mungkin masih menyembunyikan bakat tak terduga lainnya. Mau tidak mau, untuk seorang Sona yang pemikirannya jauh kedepan harus mempersiapkan rating game dari sekarang. Karena itulah, dia butuh petarung profesional yang mampu bertarung taktis dengan cepat, efektif, dan efisien seperti yang ia yakini ada pada diri Naruto dan Hinata.

Selain itu, ada yang lebih penting bagi Sona. Rasa penasarannya karena kemisteriusan dari sosok Naruto dan Hinata telah menyita banyak pikirannya. Dan Sona bukanlah orang yang menerima jika ada suatu hal yang tidak terselesaikan oleh otak jeniusnya. Jika berhasil membuat Naruto dan Hinata ikut dalam kelompoknya, Sona merasa akan lebih leluasa membongkar identias dan kemampuan dua manusia itu.

"Lalu apa keuntungannya untuk kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang pasti, keberadaan kalian berdua akan aman di kota ini. Aku sendiri yang menjamin. Jika kalian berada di bawah naungan keluarga iblis Sitri, tidak akan ada yang macam-macam dengan kalian baik itu dari kalangan iblis sendiri ataupun dari jenis makhluk supranatural lainnya."

"Hanya itu saja, Sona-san?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto merasa itu saja masih belum cukup sebagai imbalan jika ia memberikan bantuannya pada Sona. Mudah saja bagi ninja seperti dirinya dan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan diri, karena bersembunyi memang sudah menjadi keahlian alaminya sebagai seorang ninja. Lagipula, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin misi yang ia kerjakan terganggu akibat ikatan kerjasama ini nantinya.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku juga akan memberikan kompensasi. Uang dan tempat tinggal serta fasilitas lainnya, bisa kalian miliki sesuka kalian. Aku tahu kok, Naruto-san sering kelelahan karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan pekerjaan fisik untuk mencari uang. Bagaimana?" Sona menawarkan hal menggiurkan yang pasti menarik nafsu manusia. Mungkin setelah ini Sona juga akan menawarkan wanita-wanita cantik untuk Naruto sebagai imbalan.

"Haaaah, kalian benar-benar tipikal makhluk yang selalu menawarkan kenikmatan. Pantas saja kalian disebut iblis" cibir Naruto. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup susah, tawaran itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Karena cibiran Naruto, Sona merasa bahwa Naruto bukan manusia yang bisa dipancing nafsunya. Terpaksa dia mengeluarkan kartu As nya, "Oke, kalaupun kalian tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga daripada uang sebagai bayarannya?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Informasi" jawab Sona mantap.

"Sepertinya~~,,, aku tidak bisa bilang tidak jika seperti itu" kali ini Hinata yang menjawab tawaran Sona. Dia tiba-tiba saja bersuara, padahal sejak tadi dia diam saja membiarkan suaminya menangani masalah ini.

"Eeeh" Naruto terkejut menatap Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Kenapa dengan mudahnya Hinata percaya pada Sona padahal dirinya sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dan tidak tergoda dengan bujuk rayu maut gadis iblis didepannya tadi.

Apa yang diputuskan Hinata, adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Mereka ninja, dan kebutuhan ninja akan sebuah informasi sangat penting. Informasi adalah hal yang sangat berharga dan menentukan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan diambil oleh seorang ninja. Bahkan saat di akademi, demi keberhasilan sebuah misi, mereka diajarkan bahwa sebuah informasi bisa menjadi jauh lebih bernilai daripada harga satu nyawa. Ketiadaan informasi atau kesalahan dalam mencari informasi, bisa mengakibatkan banyak orang terbunuh. Satu nyawa lebih baik daripada kehilangan satu desa. Begitulah cara kerja ninja yang di ajarkan di akademi.

Sedangkan Sona tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kali ini biarkan aku saja yang bicara Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pada Naruto, meminta ijin untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. Hinata sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang walaupun keputusan yang ia ambil, dia buat dalam waktu singkat.

"Emm, kami setuju" kata Hinata tegas pada Sona.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perjanjian kerjasama ini telah disepakati. Sona, tentu saja dengan cepat menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.

"Sudah ku duga, kalian bukan pengembara biasa" tutur Sona setelah selesai berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

Sementara semua anggota peerage Sona, sejak tadi diam saja menikmati pertunjukan keahlian diplomasi yang ditampilkan King mereka. Ya, sekarang mereka sadar kalau laki-laki bernama Naruto memang sangat susah untuk dibujuk, tapi gadis bernama Hinata yang bersamanya, jauh lebih pintar untuk mencerna situasi.

Sejak awal Sona berjumpa dengan Naruto dan Hinata ketika insiden penyerangan Kokabiel [[AN: Kembali ke chap 9]], dia sudah menduga bahwa dua manusia yang menolongnya itu, baru saja mengetahui tentang eksistensi dunia supranatural. Walaupun saat itu Naruto berkata padanya kalau dia bisa membedakan antara manusia dan bukan manusia, tapi saat itu Naruto berkata hanya sebatas 'makhluk supranatural' saja. Kata-kata itu kemungkinan besar secara tersirat bisa saja diartikan kalau Naruto saat itu belum tahu tentang pembagian ras makhluk supranatural menjadi iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat, youkai dan lain-lain.

Hal ini sudah merujuk pada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata memang minim informasi. Lalu pengakuan mereka sebagai pengembara, ini menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Sona sebab dia tahu kalau seorang pengembara dengan suatu misi penting dan rahasia, pasti lah membutuhkan sekali yang namanya informasi. Dan sekarang, melihat respon yang ditunjukkan Hinata, membuat dugaan Sona sejak awal menjadi,,,, terbukti benar.

Kerjasama yang Sona inginkan akhirnya tercapai. Dia yakin bahwa dua orang didepannya bukanlah manusia petarung sembarangan. Naruto, walaupun tampak konyol dan ceroboh jika dilihat dari sikapnya sejauh yang Sona amati, tapi jelas dia adalah seorang jenius pertarungan mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada pertemuan pertama dan kedua mereka. Lalu Hinata, kemampuan mata miliknya sangat berguna untuk mengobservasi lawan dan keadaan sekitar, dan juga tampak cerdas serta selalu tepat dan matang ketika mengambil keputusan.

Walaupun Sona belum mengetahui sama sekali sampai mana batas kekuatan tertinggi Naruto dan Hinata, tapi hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana sikap mereka berdua dalam menghadapi pertarungan ketika melawan iblis liar saja, jelas sekali bahwa dua orang ini tidak akan mudah untuk di kalahkan.

"Nah, kalau begitu bisa jelaskan bagaimana posisi dan tugas kami dalam pernjanjian kita ini dengan lebih detail?" tanya Hinata. Dia perlu ini untuk menyusun agenda kegiatan jauh kedepan, karena Hinata tentu tidak ingin misi penting yang ia jalani bersama Naruto terganggu sedikit saja.

"Sebelum itu, kalian harus tahu bahwa kelompok ku menggunakan sistem evil piece. Sebuah sistem yang khusus digunakan oleh iblis kelas atas berdarah murni seperti diriku"

Pembicaraan sepihak dari mulut Sona, dia menceritakan secara panjang lebar tentang iblis dan makhluk supnaratural lainnya. Bahkan sejarah umum sejak Great War dan kematian Kami-sama (The God of Bible), beberapa perseteruan dikalangan makhluk supranatural hingga saat ini, lalu sistem keluarga iblis yang berhubungan dengan peerage dan rating game serta tidak lupa tentang reinkarnasi iblis dalam rangka memperbanyak jumlah populasi ras iblis.

Ketika menyinggung tentang reinkarnasi, Naruto sempat merubah ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya Kurama sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi atau apa yang dilakukan Sona pada tubuh Naruto dan tubuh Hinata ketika masih belum sadar. Beruntung Hinata tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh, sehingga Sona bisa kembali tenang.

Cerita Sona sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. "Peran kalian nanti adalah menjadi bagian dari anggota peerage kerajaanku, dengan kata lain sebagai bawahanku. Tapi hanya sebagai peerage palsu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengaturnya sehingga tidak akan ada orang lain selain kita semua yang ada disini, yang mengetahui kalau kalian berdua adalah partnerku, bukan bawahan ku. Mengerti?" kata Sona mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kami setuju, iya kan, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata.

Naruto pun mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Hinata karena ia sudah mempercayakan hal ini sepenuhnya pada istrinya. Naruto tahu bahwa otak istrinya itu lebih baik daripada otaknya untuk keadaan seperti ini, dan Naruto sangat mensyukuri itu, memiliki Hinata sebagai istrinya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin kalian menjadi siswa sekolah ini agar kita bisa lebih sering bersama. Tenang saja, nanti aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian akan mulai masuk sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar dari luar negri 1 minggu lagi."

"Tidak masalah bagi kami" jawab Hinata. Dia merasa bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen tidak akan mengganggu agendanya misinya bersama Naruto. Dia yakin kalau masih sanggup memanage waktu yang ia miliki dengan baik.

Sona tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, langkah pertamanya untuk lebih dekat dan lebih sering bersama Naruto dan Hinata sudah berhasil.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Siapa sebenarnya kalian? Dan darimana kalian berasal?" kata Sona.

"Kami berdua manusia yang disebut ninja" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Maksudmu, mata-mata sekaligus petarung ahli taktik yang selalu bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi?" tanya Sona memastikan. Naruto dan Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sejauh yang Sona tahu tentang ninja di dunia ini, ninja adalah mata-mata, ahli taktik, bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa disadari dan selalu mengalahkan musuh dengan cepat, efektif dan efisien menggunakan usaha yang minimal tapi memperoleh hasil yang maksimal. Julukan yang tepat bagi ninja adalah _**The Invisible Assassins**_. Sebuah julukan yang terdengar cukup mengerikan.

Sekarang dia bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Hinata mengambil alih pertarungan dengan cepat ketika melawan skull reaper tempo hari bahkan menghabisinya. Hanya dengan informasi sedikit saja tentang skull reaper yang dia katakan waktu itu, Naruto langsung mempunyai cara untuk mengalahkan skull reaper dengan cepat serta memanfaatkan semua kemampuan anggota peeragenya yang ikut bertarung waktu itu dengan sangat baik. Naruto dan Hinata juga bisa masuk kedalam arena pertarungan tanpa ketahuan padahal dia sudah memerintahkan sisa peeragenya yang lain untuk memasang kekkai yang membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua memang benar adalah ninja yang ahli bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan melihat teknik yang digunakan Hinata untuk melumpuhkan skull reaper, yaitu hanya pukulan kecil tapi langsung menuju titik-titik vital anggota gerak skull reaper sehingga gerakan iblis liar itu langsung menurun drastis, membuktikan kalau Hinata hanya perlu sedikit usaha untuk melumpuhkan skull reaper.

Sona senang, inilah yang ia butuhkan. Selama ini dikalangan iblis, tidak ada satupun dalam sistem evil piece ada yang berisi petarung dengan keahlian seperti ninja. Tentu saja ini hal baru yang pasti akan meningkatkan kekuatan tempur kerajaannya untuk bekal rating game nanti. Berbeda dari Rias yang perlu petarung yang berkekuatan besar, Sona yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya lebih membutuhkan petarung yang handal mengalahkan musuh dengan cepat tanpa perlu banyak tenaga.

"Tapi kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini" lanjut Hinata jujur. Naruto juga menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja, menunjukkan bahwa kejujuran yang dikatakan Hinata tidak masalah baginya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda" kali ini Sona dibuat sangat terkejut.

"Sebenarnya dimensi ruang dan waktu dunia ini tersusun secara paralel. Satu dengan yang lain terpisah dan sama sekali tidak terhubung. Dunia yang kita pijak ini hanyalah bagian kecil dari sistem multiuniverse. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana konsep sebenarnya, yang jelas kami adalah pengembara. Bukan pengembara atau pengelana biasa tapi kami adalah pengembara yang melintasi batas-batas universe" kata Hinata panjang lebar, ditambah sedikit bumbu kebohongan. Naruto tentu tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya membeberkan informasi tentang eksistensi dan keberadaan Konoha.

"Kalian alien?"

"Ku rasa tidak. Buktinya komponen dan struktur tubuh kami sama persis dengan manusia yang ada didunia ini" jawab Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian sampai disini?" tanya Sona masih setengah percaya.

"Dunia tempat tinggal kami lenyap, musnah tak bersisa dihari kehancuran. Bisa ku katakan kalau dunia kami telah kiamat. Untungnya kami berdua selamat sampai disini berkat sebuah alat. Dan kami berencana menetap di dunia ini sampai tua"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kondisi kalian" kata Sona menampilkan ekspresi wajah percaya.

Sona berhenti bertanya, informasi ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Nanti dikesempatan lain bisa saja mengorek-ngorek informasi lagi. Walau begitu, Sona masih belum bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Hinata karena ini benar-benar hal baru baginya yang sudah memiliki banyak sekali pengetahuan dan wawasan. Terasa seperti tidak masuk akal. Dan ia yakin masih banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini pembicaraan kita" kata Hinata. Dia dan suaminya ingin pulang mengingat hari sudah malam karena banyak sekali informasi tentang makhluk supranatural yang diberikan Sona padanya hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sejak sore tadi hanya untuk cerita itu.

"Ya" Sona mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Hinata

Sekarang Hinata sudah berdiri, begitupun Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit, Sona-san dan kalian semua juga" kata Naruto pada Sona dan semua gadis serta dua laki-laki yang sekarang sudah ia ketahui ternyata adalah budak-budak Sona. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto berpamitan pada Sona dan anggota OSIS Kuoh Gakuen.

"Tunggu, kita pulang bersama saja" lagi-lagi Sona menawarkan hal yang sama sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Memanfaatkan keadaan letak apartemennya yang berdekatan dengan apartemen Naruto dan Hinata. Langsung saja Sona membuat dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan pulang setelah sebelumnya memerintahkan semua anggota peerage yang menemaninya selama diplomasi tadi agar pulang juga.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **Note :** Sorry, kalau awal ikatan pihak Naruto dengan Sona terkesan terlalu rumit seperti di atas. Padahal bisa saja dibikin simpel seperti dengan cara, hanya sekali menolong dan akhirnya langsung menjadi teman baik. Pada chapter ini, intinya aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa, makhluk berbeda ras tidak akan bisa semudah yang dibayangkan untuk saling mempercayai. Apalagi ras manusia dan iblis yang dikenal selalu bermusuhan. Itu saja, kan kedengarannya jadi jauh lebih logis dan realistis?

Namun berhubung basic keilmuanku adalah sains, jadi maklumi saja kalau proses negosiasi diatas tidak terlalu bagus, aku tidak mendalami ilmu politik, dan aku tidak terlalu suka politik. Lalu mengapa Hinata begitu saja menyetujui tawaran Sona dengan iming-iming imbalan berupa informasi? Chap depan diuraikan alasan Hinata.

Untuk ulasan review, ku ringkas di bawah ini yah. Heheee..

Inilah alasan aku membuat Naruto sekarat kemarin, biar Sona punya alasan agar bisa ikut campur dalam kehidupan Naruto dan berakhir dengan perjanjian mereka antar keduanya. Sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi, dan penyebab sekaratnya juga, tapi nanti aja diceritakan.

Bagaimana hubungan Konoha dengan makhluk supranatural, nanti juga ketahuan.

NaruHina emang baik dari sananya, tapi mereka berdua tidak akan lembek dengan makhluk supranatural. Naruto memang agak bodoh dan naif jika berhadapan dengan makhluk supranatural, tapi ada Hinata yang bisa membacking kekurangan itu. Ini salah satu alasan Naruto melakukan misi duo, bukan misi solo.

Di fic ini, sampai tamat juga tidak bakal ada satupun orang dari Konoha yang berubah menjadi iblis atau apapun. Mereka tetap manusia pengguna chakra.

Rias beserta peeragenya nanti juga bakal banyak muncul, tapi peran mereka tidak sepenting peran Sona. Diatas aja udah nongol si Rias.

Sasuke tidak terus menerus pindah dimensi. Misal setelah sampai di underworld maka dia jadi mata-mata selama beberapa jam hingga beberapa hari, sehingga dia punya waktu untuk memulihkan chakranya (cooldown) agar bisa menggunakan Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan lagi.

Terkait umur, jika dikonversikan menjadi umur manusia normal, maka Sona, Rias yang kelas 12 SMA berumur sekitar 18 tahunan, peeragenya menyesuaikan tingkat kelas. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dkk, karena fic ini dimulai dengan setting Movie The Last saat pernikahan, perkiraanku umur mereka 19 tahunan.

Yang tidak puas dengan batle Naruto Vs Kenpachi, hanya itu yang bisa saya buat. Lalu Naruto hanya amatir dalam berpedang?, saya menganggap dia hanya memiliki style berpedang sama seperti ninja pada umumnya, dia tidak memiliki seni berpedang ciri khasnya sendiri. Itu sejauh yang saya tahu sampai Movie The Last. Kalau saat melawan Momoshiki dia Pro, itu udah beda jauh karena fic ini berubah arah sejak The Last, sedangkan Momoshiki muncul di Boruto The Movie dan Narutonya di Movie itu udah berumur.

Godoudama emang bisa menghancurkan apapun, Zanpakuto Kenpachi aja patah, lihat aja lagi di akhir batle mereka. Lagipula dibatle itu, Naruto menang telak tanpa luka. Aku membuat seperti seimbang agar Kenpachi ada memberikan perlawanan. Beda kalau Hinata saat melawan Byakuya, Hinata memang benar-benar terdesak. Lagipula Hinata baru saja memiliki The True Tenseigan, perlu waktu untuk ahli menggunakan doujutsu barunya, begitu jadi lebih logis kan?

Lalu, daripada ditanyai mulu. Heheee, ku bocorin dikit deh. Kemarin kan Naruto sudah ketemu Ophis, pokoknya aku sudah menetapkan di fic ini, hanya tiga eksistensi yang kekuatannya di atas Naruto, yaitu Trihexa, Great Red, dan Ophis. Kalau yang lain, lewat. Itu secara personal. Tapi kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bergabung dalam Biju Susano'o Form, ada peluang buat mereka berdua untuk ngalahin Ophis. Untuk fanatik Naruto, itu saja yang bisa ku buat agar ada penghalang misi Naruto kedepannya. Dan buat yang tahu betul seluk beluk LN DxD, sorry kalau aku membuat tiga esksistensi tadi sebagai yang terkuat adalah kesalahan karena berbeda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan cerita asli di LN-nya. Sengaja ku buat begitu, karena menang ada banyak perubahan pada pembagian power chara DxD dalam fic ini.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya. See U...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 25 Desember 2015**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _Sedangkan Sona tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan Hinata._

 _"Sudahlah, kali ini biarkan aku saja yang bicara Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pada Naruto, meminta ijin untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan. Hinata sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang walaupun keputusan yang ia ambil, dia buat dalam waktu singkat._

 _"Emm, kami setuju" kata Hinata tegas pada Sona._

 _Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perjanjian kerjasama ini telah disepakati. Sona, tentu saja dengan cepat menyambut uluran tangan Hinata._

 _"Sudah ku duga, kalian bukan pengembara biasa" tutur Sona setelah selesai berjabat tangan dengan Hinata._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 21. Rencana Besar.**

 **-Kota Kuoh-**

Malam sudah sangat larut, dua manusia berbeda gender, sepasang suami istri muda telah siap dengan posisi berbaring di kasur untuk segera tidur. Mereka pulang dari Kuoh Gakuen saat hari sudah malam, beruntung Sona mau mengantar mereka pulang sehingga bisa sampai di apartemen lebih cepat. Lalu karena sudah malam, mereka hanya memesan makanan layanan antar. Sementara menunggu makanan datang, mereka berdua bergantian mandi membersihkan diri terutama Naruto yang sudah berhari-hari belum mandi karena terbaring pingsan. Makan malam dahulu, kemudian disinilah mereka sekarang, diatas tempat tidur. Naruto tampaknya belum berhasrat untuk segera ke alam mimpi, buktinya tidak ada tanda-tanda sedang mengantuk yang terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Neee,, Hinata. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau menyetujui tawaran Sona-san? Jika kita berurusan dengannya, aku khawatir akan mengganggu misi yang sedang kita jalankan" tutur Naruto, mengeluarkan unek-unek yang memenuhi otaknya.

Naruto sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti sedikitpun, kenapa istrinya menerima tawaran itu?. Sejak Hinata mengatakan kalau ia menyetujui usulan Sona hingga sampai sekarang ketika hendak tidur, benaknya selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang keputusan yang diambil istrinya. Hinata pun sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Jadi mumpung ini waktu yang tepat dan Hinata juga tampaknya belum mengantuk, jadi sekarang tepat sekali jika menanyakan hal itu.

"Tunggu sebentar" jawab Hinata, lalu dia bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk

 **Byakugan**

Hinata mengaktifkan doujutsu khas klannya, berkonsentrasi sebentar seperti mengamati keadaan sekitar. Lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang kelihatan bingung dengan posisi berbaring, Hinata tersenyum simpul, kemudian menonaktifkan byakugannya, dan berbaring lagi menghadap Naruto.

"Apaan sih tadi, pakai byakugan segala?" tanya Naruto yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah istrinya. Sudah tadi menerima tawaran Sona, sekarang sebelum tidur malah mengaktifkan byakugan.

"Sebelum kita membicarakan ini, aku ingin memastikan Sona-san berada dikamar apartemennya, tidak mengintip kita seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dan tidak ada alat penyadap suara di dalam apartemen kita. Ini pembicaraan penting dan sangat rahasia. Kamar kita ini juga sudah dilengkapi dengan dinding kedap suara, jadi walaupun telinga iblis macam Sona-san sangat peka, aku yakin dia tidak bisa mendengar kita."

"Oooohhh~~,,." Naruto mengerti alasan istrinya, ninja memang harus selalu siap sedia dan penuh perhitungan, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang belum ia mengerti, "Lalu kenapa kau juga mengarahkan byakuganmu padaku tadi, memangnya aku sakit? Habis itu, kamu tiba-tiba tersenyum lagi?"

"Oh, i-itu. . . hihihiiii..." Hinata enggan menjawab, malah terkikik pelan malu-malu.

"Hinata...?" Naruto malah dibuat makin penasaran dengan tingkah aneh istrinya.

"Aaaaa, , , , A-akuuuu, hanya ingin melihat kedalam isi hatimu dengan byakuganku. Dan aku tersenyum senang karena ternyata, hanya ada aku seorang didalam sana" jawab Hinata dengan mata melirik kearah lain, tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya.

Blusshhhh.

Kalau kalian berpikir Hinata yang blushing berat dengan wajah merona merah pekat, maka kalian salah. Naruto lah yang sedang merona hebat.

"Aa-a,,, aa. . . ." mulut Naruto terbuka, bisa bersuara tapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sakit apa istrinya yang imut ini sampai kena demam gombal segala? pikir Naruto. Untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa membalas Hinata dengan berkata apapun, jadinya hanya mengalihkan topik, "ah eheheee. . . . Jadi sekarang,,,,, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa alasamu menerima tawaran Sona-san tadi?"

"Karena kita memerlukan informasi yang ditawarkan Sona-san untuk misi kita, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata singkat dengan wajah tanpa rona merah malu-malu lagi setelah selesai acara gombal-gombalannya.

"Memang ada hubungannya, antara misi kita dengan gadis iblis itu?" tanya Naruto serius dengan ekspresi wajah bingung, walau rona merah karena gombalan Hinata tadi masih belum hilang-hilang. Mungkin karena efek gombalan Hinata tadi terlalu kuat untuk Naruto.

"Begini. Kita sudah mendapatkan dua artefak yang kita perlukan. Aku sudah mengetahui dimana letak artefak-artefak lainnya setelah berbicara dengan gadis hologram didalam _cube_. Satu artefak ada di universe lain yang aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana kondisi universenya, dan satu artefak lagi yang terakhir entah kebetulan atau apa, ternyata ada didunia ini"

"Memang kenapa harus berurusan dengan mereka? Sudah dua kali kita mencarinya berdua, rencana kita lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan"

"Tidak seperti tiga buah artefak lainnya yang terpencar di universe-universe lain, artefak yang ada di universe yang kita tinggali sekarang ini berbeda. Aku menyadarinya saat menggunakan _cube_ untuk mencari koordinat keberadaannya, Naruto-kun"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kalau tiga artefak lain, _cube_ mampu merespon keberadaan artefak-artefak itu sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan dimana koordinat lokasinya secara pasti. Tapi artefak yang ada didunia ini berbeda. _Cube_ tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun tentang keberadaannya. Seolah artefak itu seperti berada ditempat yang tersegel dan tidak bisa dijangkau dengan mudah. Jadi pasti akan sangat sulit menemukan keberadaan artefak yang kita cari jika _cube_ tidak memberikan koordinat pastinya"

"Terus?"

"Aku sangat yakin kalau artefak itu berhubungan dengan eksistensi makhluk supranatural yang ada didunia ini. Jadi kita perlu banyak informasi tentang dunia supranatural untuk mendapatkan artefak itu"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada teman-teman kita di Konoha saja?. Sasuke sangat ahli mengumpulkan informasi. Buktinya dia sudah tahu banyak tentang dunia ini ketika kita berpamitan pada mereka sebulan lalu. Jadi kenapa harus dengan Sona-san?"

"Informasi yang diperoleh Sasuke memang sangat kita butuhkan, tapi aku merasa itu saja masih belum cukup. Sisa waktu misi kita tidak banyak, kita harus cepat. Kalau hanya mengandalkan informasi itu, mungkin perlu waktu lama agar bisa mencapai tujuan kita. Menurutku, tidak cukup hanya informasi saja, kita juga harus terlibat langsung dalam urusan makhluk supranatural"

"Aku masih kurang mengerti."

"Jika hanya usaha kita berdua saja, walaupun nanti kita sudah tahu tempat artefak itu, tapi ku rasa kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bisa kesana. Kita membutuhkan makhluk-makhluk supranatural itu untuk menuntun dan membawa kita"

"Hmm...?" Naruto mendengus bingung.

"Sona-san berkata bahwa dia adalah putri pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri. Dia sepertinya memiliki pengetahuan yang luas dan posisinya sendiri dikalangan iblis dapat dikatakan cukup kuat karena kakaknya itu salah satu Mauo atau pemimpin kaum iblis. Jika kita bersama dia, kita bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam kedalam urusan dunia supranatural. Lagipula aku yakin, Sona-san yang pertama kali mengajukan tawaran perjanjian kerjasama itu pasti memiliki tujuannya sendiri atau bisa jadi dia ingin memanfaatkan kita. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita juga balas memanfaatkan posisi Sona-san sebagai pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri untuk memuluskan misi kita mencari artefak didunia ini, dan kita pasti mendapatkan banyak keuntungan darinya"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali jalan pikiranmu, Hinata"

"Aduuuuhh,,, suamiku sayaaang . . . Begini, kujelaskan lebih rinci sekali lagi. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik yaa..!"

"Hehee, maaf ya kalau merepotkanmu" kata Naruto cengegesan.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Hinata maklum. "Tidak seperti misi kita sebelumnya, didunia bajak laut kita bisa mudah mencari informasi karena mereka makhluk nyata, bukan makhluk supranatural. Lalu di dunia para dewa kematian, kita beruntung karena bertemu dengan orang yang baik hati dan mengerti situasi kita lalu dengan tulus menawarkan bantuannya. Sedangkan di dunia ini, dunia yang sebenarnya dipenuhi makhluk supranatural yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, kegiata mereka selalu dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi, mereka selalu membuat kekkai jika ada sesuatu yang mereka kerjakan agar tidak diketahui manusia"

"Iya, terus?"

"Nah, karena kita ini manusia, jadi kalau kita tahu tentang mereka, terlibat dalam urusan mereka, dan punya kelebihan dibanding manusia biasa pada umumnya didunia ini, maka pasti akan menimbulkan ketertarikan mereka pada kita dalam artian sebagai 'sesuatu yang harus diwaspadai'. Aku yakin artefak didunia ini berhubungan dengan makhluk supranatural, mau tidak mau kita pasti akan terlibat dengan mereka nanti, entah bagaimanapun caranya. Jika kita terlibat lalu mereka mengetahui tentang kita, maka kita tidak bisa lagi bergerak ataupun melakukan sesuatu secara bebas. Satu-satunya pilihan terbaik adalah kita berada dalam naungan keluarga iblis Sitri agar tidak ada seorangpun dari makhluk supranatural yang mencurigai pergerakan kita di dunia ini. Para iblis akan menganggap kalau kita adalah bagian dari mereka, dan ras makhluk supranatural lain menjadi enggan berurusan dengan kita."

"Hm, sampai disini aku mengerti. Intinya kita berdua menerima tawaran Sona-san agar keberadaan kita didunia ini aman dan mereka tidak mengganggu misi kita seperti jaminan yang sejak awal Sona-san tawarkan pada kita. Begitu kan?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Hinata. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan informasi yang ditawarkan Sona-san?"

"Sebelum itu, aku beritahukan dahulu satu hal penting yang sudah kusimpulkan dari Kaum Iblis. Aku sadar kalau mereka semua, selalu memiliki sifat buruk dan ambisi besar. Jika sifat-sifat mereka ditarik kedalam konsep yang lebih sederhana menjadi bentuk ego dasar, mereka memiliki 7 macam sifat asli yakni nafsu, rakus, tamak, malas, amarah, iri dengki, dan kesombongan. Bagaimanapun mereka bertindak dalam keseharian mereka, tidak akan pernah lepas dari sifat-sifat buruk tadi. Setiap individu iblis memang berbeda-beda sikap dan pembawaan kelakuannya, tapi pasti terdapat salah satu dari 7 sifat tadi yang dominan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Walaupun mereka berbuat baik, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa lepas dari sifat asli mereka" kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, Hinata mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dengan dasar itu, tidak pernah ada kata baik dan sangat tidak bijak kalau kita membuat hubungan yang didasari rasa persahabatan dengan mereka, kaum iblis. Jadi, hubungan kerjasama saling menguntungkan antara kita dengan Sona-san saat ini, adalah bentuk hubungan yang paling tepat. Mungkin tidak hanya ras iblis saja, setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Sona-san, ras-ras makhluk supranatural lainpun seperti malaikat jatuh, malaikat, youkai, dan lainnya kemungkinan besar juga memiliki sifat buruknya masing-masing. Jadi aku minta padamu Naruto-kun, tidak usah membuat hubungan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Kerjasama kita dengan mereka hanya sampai misi kita ini selesai, setelah itu pergi dari Kota Kuoh ini"

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku sangat setuju denganmu. Aku juga merasakannya dalam sennin mode, niat jahat memang tidak terasa dari dalam diri mereka atau bisa juga tersamar. Tapi jelas sekali kalau makhluk yang disebut iblis itu selalu membawa hawa tidak mengenakkan. Bahkan kepalaku menjadi pusing dan perutku terasa sedikit mual jika aku menggunakan sennin mode terlalu lama didekat iblis-iblis itu. Nah, lalu apa rencanamu, Hinata?" tutur Naruto.

"Begini, ku jelaskan secara bertahap. Satu artefak ada di dunia ini dan aku yakin artefak itu berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural namun kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang artefak itu. Sasuke bisa memberi banyak informasi, tapi informasi itu menjadi tidak beguna kalau kita sendiri masih belum tahu benda apa yang sebenarnya kita cari, tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk dan wujudnya. lagipula kau tidak ingin melibatkan teman-teman kita dalam misi ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Informasi dari Sona-san sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu berguna karena informasi yang tadi dia beritahukan sifatnya umum, tidak spesifik dan tidak berkaitan dengan misi kita. Berbeda hal nya jika Sona-san yang mencari informasi untuk kita"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sona-san itu iblis yang pintar dan berpengetahuan luas, serta memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau dia terobsesi dengan kita. Jika begitu, aku yakin Sona-san bisa kita manfaatkan. Sona-san akan terus menyelidiki tentang kita selama kita bersamanya. Aku yakin dia sudah menyadari kalau kita bukan hanya pengembara yang ingin menetap didunia ini, tapi juga mencari sesuatu. Kita hanya perlu bertindak seolah kita mencari suatu benda berharga yang sangat hebat.

Karena Sona-san itu iblis, pada dasarnya dia memiliki sifat tamak dan iri seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Sehingga dengan sendirinya, dia akan mengumpulkan informasi tentang benda yang kita cari bahkan ikut mencari benda itu. Dia juga pasti tidak akan segan menghalalkan segala cara jika dia merasa apa yang kita cari bermanfaat untuk mencapai ambisinya. Posisinya sebagai pewaris keluarga iblis yang kuat, dan memiliki kedudukann yang tinggi, serta berpengaruh besar dikalangan kaum iblis, pasti memudahkannya untuk mendapat informasi dan bertindak dengan cepat.

Jika kita berhasil memanipulasi Sona-san, maka apa yang dilakukannya akan membuat kita semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita. Dan kita yang akan melakukan eksekusi di akhir, merebut apa yang seharusnya milik kita. Ibarat menanam padi, dia berusaha dari mencari bibit, menanam dan merawatnya hingga berbuah dan matang, namun kita lah yang akan memanennya.

Seperti yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku tentang asal muasal Kaguya Ootsutsuki dan kebangkitannya saat perang dunia ninja keempat ketika aku terperangkap dalam Infinite Tsukyomi, apa yang kita lakukan ini mungkin sama dengan cara Zetsu Hitam menunggangi Madara Uchiha untuk kebangkitan Kaguya. Lagipula sifat Madara itu tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis kan?" kata Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hmm, , , ." Naruto magut-magut.

"Rencana itu pun tidak 100 persen benar, karena bisa saja Sona-san maupun makhluk supranatural lain tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang kita cari, dan rencana kita berakhir sia-sia. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba kan?"

"Ohh~~. . . ."

"Sudah mengerti, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata memastikan karena sejak tadi Naruto tidak merespon balik penjelasannya.

"Tidak,, heheee. . . Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir polos bak orang bodoh.

Pukkk.

"Haaahhh,,, Ampun deh" kata Hinata setelah menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Untuk kali ini, sepertinya Hinata agak sulit memaklumi kekurangan suaminya. Apa sebegitu parahnya kah otak lemot Naruto? Setelah diberikan penjelasan panjang dan detail seperti materi ninja akademi masih saja tidak mengerti, gerutu Hinata dalam hati tak habis pikir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah suaminya. Bagaimana pun otak Naruto, dia tetap lelaki yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil sampai sekarang dalam segala kekurangan dan kelebihan.

"Intinya, kita perlu bantuan dari Sona-san agar bisa mendapatkan artefak yang kita cari didunia ini" kata Hinata menyimpulkan.

"Aaahh, , , bilang kek dari tadi. Kalau kau berkata 'kita hanya perlu orang lain untuk membantu kita', aku tidak akan kebingungan seperti tadi" celetuk Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka pemikiran panjang yang berbelit-belit" kata Hinata sembari tersenyum melihat wajah kesal suaminya.

"Huh, kau mengejekku?" kata Naruto mendengus tidak terima.

"Hihihiiii, , , , ," Hinata terkikik pelan sembari menutup mulutnya karena melihat wajah lucu suaminya tercinta yang makin cemberut.

"Terus saja, tertawakan lah kebodohan suamimu ini sampai kau puas!" Naruto makin sewot.

"Aaah~~, jangan marah gitu dong, Naruto-kun. Aku kan hanya bercanda." bujuk Hinata.

"Iya iyaa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang, kau yang menjadi istriku dan kau yang menemaniku menjalani misi ini. Kau menutupi kekuranganku" kata Naruto sembari menatap penuh syukur tepat pada wajah istrinya

"Umm" Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan? Kau tidak perlu lebih kuat untuk bisa berjalan beriringan bersamaku. Kau hanya perlu menutupi semua kekuranganku dengan segenap kelebihan yang kau miliki" kata Naruto dengan tatapan sayang pada Hinata.

"Iya. Aku mengerti"

Hinata mengingat lagi apa yang sempat dipikirkannya ketika Naruto sekarat karena melindungi dirinya dari Ophis. Ternyata pemikirannya yang menginginkan kekuatan baru itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, dia pasti akan benar-benar melengkapi kekurangan Naruto dengan kekuatan baru yang dia miliki. Hinata bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk itu.

Naruto terpikir sesuatu, "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau mereka, apalagi Sona-san tahu banyak tentang kita. Aku tidak ingin kalau misi kita diketahui mereka, apalagi sampai keberadaan Konoha terlacak oleh makhluk-makhluk itu?"

"Tenang saja, selama kita bisa menjaga mulut kita, bertindak biasa saja didepan mereka, tidak mencolok dan bertarung seperlunya saja tanpa menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan. Maka dengan sendirinya, kecurigaan para iblis pada kita berdua akan berangsur hilang. Lagipula aku punya byakugan, dan kau pun punya sennin mode, jadi mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengintai ataupun menyelidiki kita tanpa kita sadari. Buktinya saja, Sona-san akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak pernah lagi mengintai kita. Padahal awal-awal kita mendiami apartemen ini, dia selalu melakukannya. Mungkin Sona-san sudah mengetahui tentang kemampuan byakuganku. Kan aku pernah menggunakannya saat membantu mereka melawan iblis liar berwujud tengkorak ditengah hutan? Dan terakhir, khusus untukmu, jangan bertindak gegabah, apalagi terlalu mencampuri urusan orang seperti yang seringkali kau lakukan"

"Iya iyaaa. Aku paham maksudmu, aku akan menahan diri. Pokoknya kau harus selalu didekatku, mengawasiku agar tidak bertindak gegabah"

"ummm,,,,. Baiklah, aku akan selalu berada didekatmu"

"Selalu didekatku, didalam hatiku" kata Naruto seraya mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Iiiihh,,, Naruto-kun ngelantur deh" katanya sambil memukul pelan dada Naruto.

"Ukkhh~~~~, , , , " Naruto mengaduh walaupun sebenarnya pukulan Hinata tidak sakit. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya bahasan mereka berdua untuk malam ini sudah habis. Hening melanda sementara mereka tetap berbaring miring saling berhadapan dalam satu selimut.

Naruto terus menatap wajah cantik Hinata yang berbaring disampingnya. Dia tidak mengantuk, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu hal yang tidak sengaja melintas dipikirannya. "Oh iya, Hinata. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sekarang kan sudah akhir masa siklus bulananmu?"

"Eh?" Hinata hanya memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi pasti aman kalau sekarang. Heheheee.." kata Naruto yang sudah menyeringai mesum.

"Aa- , , , "

Cup.

Perkataan Hinata harus terputus karena bibir Naruto tidak memberikan kesempatan pada bibir istrinya untuk menjawab.

"Aawww. . . " selanjutnya terdengar kikikan geli dari Hinata.

Nah, sekarang biarkan Naruto serius memberikan nafkah batin pada Hinata kali ini, tidak bercanda seperti saat Hinata pulang dari planet asal Klan Oostutsuki. Lagipula Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi penolakan, malah respon balik yang ditunjukkan Hinata menambah panasnya aktifitas mereka. Jadi tidak ada masalah dan tidak ada yang akan menganggu kegiatan mereka berdua malam ini.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan bercanda Issei!" kata Rias yang terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan budaknya.

Pagi ini, walau jam pelajaran baru saja dimulai, tapi semua siswa yang menjadi anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib Kuoh Gakuen sudah berkumpul diruang klub mereka. Ada hal penting yang sedang mereka bahas, jadi tidak apa-apa bolos. Ini tentang Issei, satu-satunya pion yang paling berharga bagi Rias sang ketua klub itu.

Issei, secara tidak sengaja menjalin kontrak iblis yang menjadi pekerjaannya sehari-hari dengan seorang pria paruh baya bernama Azazel yang ternyata adalah sang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Ditambah lagi, Azazel memberitahukan kalau akan ada pertemuan besar antar 3 fraksi.

"Pemimpin malaikat jatuh masuk kedalam wilayah kita dan mensabotase insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel" lanjut rias lagi.

Yaa, Azazel lah yang menyuruh hakuryuuko menggagalkan rencana Kokabiel waktu itu.

"Terlebih lagi, dia mencoba menyentuh issei ku yang berharga" Rias masih lanjut meluapkan emosinya.

Azazel juga menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Boosted Gear yang dimiliki Issei secara langsung pada Issei sendiri.

Semuanya hanya mendengarkan luapan emosi dari King mereka. kemudian Koneko tiba-tiba bertanya

"Buchou, apa benar pertemuan itu nanti akan diadakan di Kota Kuoh ini?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja mendengar hal itu dari kakakku" jawabnya, "Pemimpin dari setiap fraksi akan berkumpul dan mendiskusikan hubungan mereka untuk kedepannya."

"Jadi memang benar, penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel, membawa pengaruh besar pada hubungan tiga fraksi terkuat yang ada sekarang" kata Xenovia menyimpulkan.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi jika tiba-tiba pemimpin iblis dan pemimpin malaikat jatuh bertemu secara tidak sengaja di kota ini di luar pertemuan itu, tentu akan jadi masalah yang rumit" kata Rias.

Yang lain diam saja tak bersuara, tapi mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Rias.

"Tapi, bagaimana sekarang?" gumam Rias.

"Hah?" Issei agak bingung.

"Aku berbicara tentang Azazel" sahut Rias.

"Kurasa, dia memang benar-benar mengincar Boosted Gear ku" jawab Issei yakin.

"Jangan khawatir Issei, kami semua disini akan melindungimu"

Shiinnggg...

Munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, membuat suasana yang sedikit tegang diantara semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib jadi semakin panas. Bukan karena itu lingkaran sihir teleportasi buatan musuh, tapi karena orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu merupakan orang yang sangat penting kedudukannya dalam ras iblis.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan setelan jas resmi muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu, didampingi oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut putih yang memakai seragai maid. Sirzech Gremory, salah satu dari empat maou, dengan gelar Lucifer, datang besama Sang Ratu terkuat di Underworld, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Tampaknya disini cukup ramai. Apa kalian sedang melakukan suatu acara?" kata Sirzech, mencoba meredakan ketegangan yang ia lihat dari kerajaan evil piece adiknya.

"Aa-,,, Onii-sama?" Rias dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan kakanya yang tiba-tiba.

Segera saja, semua anggota peerang Rias mengambil posisi berlutut dihadapan Sang Iblis terkuat di Underworld, kecuali Xenovia dan Asia.

Semua anggota peerage Rias memang sudah kenal dan bertemu langsung dengan Sirzech, Issei pun begitu ketika dia datang untuk mengacaukan pertunangan Riser dan Rias lalu mengalahkan Riser kala itu. Hanya Asia dan Xenovia saja yang belum pernah bertemu langsung. Asia tidak ikut hadir pada pesta pertunangan Riser dan Rias yang gagal, sedangkan Xenovia adalah anggota baru didalam kerajaan Rias.

Sirzech menyapa Asia singkat, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Asia yang telah berperan menjaga adiknya. Begitupun dengan Xenovia, Sirzech juga menyatakan apresiasinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Xenovia karena kesediaan si pemegang Pedang Durendal ikut dalam kerajaan Rias.

"Onii-sama. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rias setelah kakaknya selesai menyapa dua anggota barunya yang belum bertemu langsung dengan kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah ada kunjungan keluarga siswa saat pelajaran nanti?" tanya balik Sirzech menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Jangan kataka..."

"Aku akan senang sekali jika bisa melihat adikku melakukan yang terbaik dikelasnya secara langsung dari dekat" kata Sirzech sambil tersenyum.

Rias menatap wanita yang berdiri disamping kakanya, "Kau yang memberitahukan tentang hal ini kan, Grayfia-san?" tuduh Rias.

Grayfia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apapun. Hal ini dapat dianggap sebagai jawaban iya atas sangkaan Rias.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Ayah juga akan datang" kata Sirzech.

"Kau itu pemimpin Underworld. Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya datang ke sini dan meninggalkan tugasmu disana" tukas Rias.

"Tidak, ini juga termasuk bagian dari tugasku" kilah Sirzech.

"Hah?" Rias dibuat tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kakaknya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan tingak tinggi antar pemimpin tiap fraksi di sekolah ini, di Kuoh Gakuen"

Sontak, semua anggota klub terkejut.

"Di-di disini? Di akademi Kuoh?" hanya Rias yang bersuara ditengah keterkejutan, itupun dengan terbata-bata.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, di taman belakang Kuoh Gakuen yang lumayan sepi, ada empat orang gadis yang sedang berbicara. Ada Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Jadi seperti itu?" kata Sona.

"Ya, kakak ku sendiri yang datang langsung kemari memberitahukannya padaku" sahut Rias

"Huuh, kalau begini tugasku akan bertambah" keluh Sona.

Memang, sebagai OSIS, maka akan menjadi tanggung jawab Sona jika ada sesuatu yang dilenggarakan di Kuoh Gakuen.

Lamunan singkat Sona terhenti sebab ada derap langkah kaki yang mendekat pada mereka berempat.

"Araaa,,, Issei" pekik Akeno menyapa orang yang tiba-tiba datang. Issei bukannya sengaja kesini, paling-paling hanya menghindari dari masalah akibat tingkah agresif Xenovia.

"Buchou? Kaichou?" Issei membalas pekikan Akeno dengan teriakan terkejut, dia tidak menyangka langkah kakinya akan membawanya ketempat ini.

"Tanganmu sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Rias dengan nada khawatir. Tadi pagi, saat baru tiba di gerbang sekolah, Issei sempat dihadang oleh Vali sehingga Boosted Gear di tangan kirinya bereaksi karena pengaruh keberadaan Albion sang Kaisar Naga Putih dalam diri Vali.

"Ha'i. Tanganku sudah baikan setelah aku istirahat sebentar tadi" jawab Issei.

"Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan Hakuryuuko tadi pagi?" Sona ikut bersuara. Bertanya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia pernah berurusan dengan hakuryuuko sebelumnya, jadi tidak salah baginya jika menanyakan tentang ini. Apalagi dia hampir saja terbunuh waktu itu walau tidak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya sampai saat ini, kecuali Tsubaki, serta Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ha'i. Tapi dia hanya menyapaku saja" jawab Issei.

"Menyapa?" tanya Sona bingung. Setahunya Naga Merah dan Naga Putih adalah rival abadi, dan jika bertemu yang timbul hanyalah pertarungan.

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tampaknya dia punya hubungan dengan fraksi malaikat jatuh." sela Rias

"Ku harap dia tidak menimbulkan masalah disekolah ini" kata Sona.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu" kata Rias menimpali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan" kata Sona lalu bersama Tsubaki, dia meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno.

Issei mendekat pada Akeno, lalu berbisik "Kenapa Kaichou tampak suram?"

"Mungkin karena kunjungan keluarga Siswa" jawab Akeno pelan. Akeno sudah bisa memperkirakan bagaimana keadaan Sona jika ada anggota keluarganya yang datang, apalagi yang datang itu sang kakak. Baik kakaknya Rias maupun Sona, keduanya sama-sama aneh dan selalu bersikap berlebihan dengan adiknya sendiri.

Sementara Sona, sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Rias dan peeragenya. Tiba-tiba Tsubaki yang berjalan disamping Sona bertanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Kaichou?"

"Umm. Ku rasa, aku punya kesempatan bagus untuk memperkenalkan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san pada banyak orang" jawab Sona

"Hah? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Aku ingin mereka ikut serta mendampingiku saat menghadiri pertemuan besar itu nanti"

"Kau serius?" tanya Tsubaki tidak percaya

"Memangnya aku pernah becanda?"

Tsubaki tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sona.

"Instingku mengatakan, akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi pada pertemuan besar itu nanti, dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka bertindak jika ada hal tidak terduga" lanjut Sona lagi.

"Haaaaahh,,, sekarang aku semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sona" Tsubaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kali ini dia hanya bisa memaklumi keinginan sahabatnya.

"Oh iya, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Tsubaki tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sona balik.

"Kunjungan keluarga siwa"

"Ohh, tidak... Pasti ada hal memalukan yang akan menimpaku nanti"

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **Note :** Nah, tuh. Hinata juga punya rencana sendiri terhadap kaum iblis, dalam hal ini Sona. Sejauh yang tampak, apalagi diruang OSIS kemarin sebelum membuat kesepakatan, NaruHina dengan Sona + All Peerage terbilang dekat sebagai teman. Ini bisa terjadi karena kelebihan Naruto sendiri, ia selalu membuat orang lain mendekat padanya. Tapi bagaimana perpekstif atau pandangan mereka satu sama lain? lebih khusus untuk HinataXSona, seperti sudah dijabarkan di chapter lalu dan chapter ini, baik Hinata maupun Sona berusaha untuk saling memanfaatkan demi keuntungan pribadi dan jelas membuat yang lawan sebagai batu pijakan. Jadi bukan teman sungguhan, walaupun tampak luar mereka mampu akrab. Terdengar buruk memang, tapi seperti itulah yang seharusnya. Jika di real time dunia kita, hal seperti itu sering terjadi pada kebanyakan perjanjian bisnis antar perusahaan atau perjanjian militer-ekonomi antar negara.

Untuk kedepan, HinataXSona, siapa yang menang ku rasa tidak ditentukan mana yang benar tapi siapa yang lebih licik. Sona juga ga bakal melaporkan ini pada petinggi iblis. Apa yang mau dia laporkan coba? Sona belum tahu seberapa kuat Naruto, apalagi tujuan Naruto dan Hinata di Kuoh. Hinata yang berkata kalau berasal dari dimensi lain atau tentang sistem multiuniverse pun, Sona masih belum percaya sepenuhnya di chapter kemarin. Kalau ini dilaporkan pada Serafall atau petinggi iblis lainnya, yang ada Sona yang akan ditertawakan. Lagipula di fic ini, Sona itu perfeksionis. Dia selalu menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

Kalau ada yang menganggap 2 chapter terakhir ini terkesan rumit, tak masalah. Pokoknya inti dari hubungan Naruhina dengan Sona+All Peerage, atau lebih spesifik Hinata dengan Sona, hanya sebatas hubungan saling mencari keuntungan. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kan, kalau tidak ada chara yang benar-benar baik dalam fic ini. Itu saja. Lalu selanjutnya persiapan pertemuan besar tiga fraksi, dan akan menyinggung tentang keterlibatan Konoha juga. Kakashi akan segera beraksi, Heheee. . .

Tentang LN DxD, heheee. Begini, fic ini berfokus pada tiga fraksi besar saja dan mungkin beberapa kelompok antagonis. Untuk chara yang berasal dari mitologi-mitologi daerah tertentu seperti mitologi Yunani, Nordik, India, dan Cina, hanya sedikit muncul nantinya. Jadi ku harap tidak usah mengait-ngaitkan dulu dengan chara dari dewa-dewa mitologi.

Masalah atau konflik yang muncul di fic ini pun berbeda jauh dengan yang ada di LN DxD. Aku bikin konflik dan alur sendiri di fic ini, walaupun pertemuan tiga fraksi ada, tapi tujuan pertemuan itu sendiri ku buat beda dengan di LN. Coba tengok lagi di akhir chap 19 tentang ambisi dan rencana besar Falbium bersama ketiga rekan Mauo lainnya pada pertemuan itu. Lalu nanti mungkin ada lagi kejadian yang sama, namun tetap ku buat dengan tujuan berbeda dari LNnya.

Intinya, LN DxD itu terlalu luas kalau semua materinya dimasukkan kedalam cerita ini. Aku sebagai author baru ga bakal sanggup. Maka dari itulah, hanya sebagian saja dari DxD yang ada dalam cerita ini, sesuai keperluan. Lagipula kalau aku memaksakan semua materi LNnya dimasukkan, masalah jadi terlalu kompleks, takutnya susah mengeksekusi akhir cerita dan paling buruknya fic ini berakhir discontinou, aku ga mau itu terjadi.

Tentang Trihexa, Great Red, dan Ophis. Aku sudah menetapkan sejak awal kalau mereka chara independen (tidak terikat atau ditunggangi chara lain) dan mereka yang terkuat. Mereka belum pernah berhubungan dengan chara lain, terkecuali Ophis yang menjadi pemimpin Khaos Brigade. Itupun dia menjadi pemimpin absolute tanpa ada chara lain yang menungganginya. Akibat dari ini, maka Samael dan Lilith serta chara lain yang memanfaatkan Ophis tidak ada sama sekali dalam di fic ini.

Lalu untuk Issei, serta chara-chara DxD lainnya. Mereka juga tumbuh menjadi kuat sesuai porsi latihan dan bakat mereka. Vali akan full power, begitu juga yang lain seperti Issei, Kiba dan banyak lagi. Khusus untuk Issei, sacred gearnya punya kemampuan menyerap kemampuan lawan lalu menjadikannya miliknya kan? Nah, beberapa kemampuan Issei akan ditiadakan, seperti mode Diabolos Dragon di kolom review yang katanya berhubungan dengan kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis, sebab dia tidak memiliki kontrak dengan dua naga itu. Ophis dan Great Red yang independen tidak akan bertemu dengan Issei. Tapi Issei pasti tetap kuat nantinya karena dia memiliki balance breaker, juggernaut drive, illegal move triaina serta cardinal crimson yang katanya merupakan kemapuan Issei asli miliknya sendiri.

Pokoknya, jangan terlalu berharap kalau alur, konflik, serta pemetaan power setiap chara dalam fic ini akan sinergis dengan LN DxD itu sendiri. Yang ku pinjam dari DxD untuk fic ini hanya chara, beberapa kejadian, dan teknik (mode bertarung dan jurus) setiap chara (tidak dengan powernya sebab powernya ku ubah sesuai keperluan). Itu saja kesimpulannya.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya. Update selanjutnya mungkin sedikit ngaret, tahun depan aja. Karena aku mau pergi liburan, Dadaaaah, , , See U Next Year...

Bagi yang Muslim,,,,

 **. ..: SELAMAT MEMPERINGATI MAULID :.. .**

 **. ..: NABI BESAR MUHAMMAD SAW :.. .**

 **. .. ...:: : ::... .. .**

 **.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 6 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _Sementara Sona, sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Rias dan peeragenya. Tiba-tiba Tsubaki yang berjalan disamping Sona bertanya._

 _"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Kaichou?"_

 _"Umm. . . . Ku rasa, aku punya kesempatan bagus untuk memperkenalkan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san pada banyak orang" jawab Sona_

 _"Hah? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"_

 _"Aku ingin mereka ikut serta mendampingiku saat menghadiri pertemuan besar itu nanti"_

 _"Kau serius?" tanya Tsubaki tidak percaya_

 _"Memangnya aku pernah becanda?"_

 _Tsubaki tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sona._

 _"Instingku mengatakan, akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi pada pertemuan besar itu nanti, dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka bereaksi dan bertindak jika ada hal tidak terduga" lanjut Sona lagi._

.

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 22. Sandiwara Bermula, Tirai Panggung pun Terbuka.**

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Kota Kuoh, salah satu kota destinasi wisata di Jepang. Ibarat kata, kota ini adalah tiruan kota-kota di Eropa jaman dulu. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ada beberapa bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur Eropa jaman dulu disana. Salah satunya adalah, Kuoh Gakuen. Akademi setingkat SMA dengan bangunan sekolah bergaya eropa yang sangat megah, yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan namun sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran setelah keluarnya kebijakan sekolah yang baru sejak beberapa tahun ini.

Tatkala pagi sudah menjauh, siang menghampiri dan teriknya sinar matahari mulai terasa menyengat, tampak dua orang manusia, sepasang, laki-laki dan perempuan dengan seragam Kuoh Gakuen sudah berdiri tepat didepan gerbang akademi Kuoh.

Laki-laki beriris mata seperti permata sapphire dan bersurai blonde dengan kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis, wajahnya yang tampan, gagah, dan terkesan sangat dewasa untuk ukuran anak SMA tapi tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar keimutannya sebagai seorang remaja. Satu lagi, seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berkulit putih bersih, dan berbadan mungil namun ideal yang jarang dimiliki gadis-gadis SMA pada umumnya. Dia memiliki iris mata layaknya manik amethys dan rambut berwarna indigo gelap panjang tergerai sampai pinggang dengan poni rata menutupi dahinya.

Mereka, Naruto dan Hinata, yang seharusnya beberapa hari lagi akan menimba ilmu di sekolah ini, namun untuk suatu urusan mereka berdua harus datang ke Kuoh Gakuen hari ini. Jadi jangan sebut mereka berdua adalah siswa yang datang telat.

 _ **Flashback Start...**_

 _"Kita hari ini ngapain Hinata, tidur-tiduran di apartemen saja?"_

 _Naruto bertanya ketika dirinya dan istrinya masih duduk di meja makan. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai menyantap sarapan. Sarapannya agak telat, waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir siang. Salahkan saja kegiatan mereka berdua tadi malam yang begitu panas dan -ugghh,,,- sehingga membuat keduanya telat bangun karena sama-sama kelelahan._

 _Sejak perjanjiannya dengan Sona kemarin sore, Naruto tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah bekerja membanting tulang mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Walalupun informasi adalah imbalan dari perjanjian itu, tapi Sona tetap memberi kompensasi berupa uang yang cukup banyak dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya agar Naruto tidak perlu bekerja dan bisa fokus pada perjanjian itu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau bagi Naruto kalau hanya tidur-tiduran saja di apartemen, apalagi bersama istrinya tercinta. Eheheheee._

 _"Tidak tahu kalau kamu, Naruto-kun. Kalau aku sih, mungkin akan berbelanja saja. Kulkas kita sudah hampir kosong" jawab Hinata santai._

 _"Gh" ekspresi Naruto berubah sedikit masam karena apa yang dipikirkannya tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan, "Ya sudah, aku ikut. Aku akan menemanimu belanja, daripada aku di apartemen saja mati kebosanan"_

 _"Teserah mu saja lah, Naruto-kun." balas Hinata lembut. Sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga, tentu berbelanja akan lebih menyenangkan jika ditemani sang suami._

 _Drrrtttt..._

 _Naruto dan Hinata menoleh, ada benda yang bergetar berada di atas meja dekat TV._

 _"Benda apa itu, Hinata? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di apartemen kita" Naruto bertanya karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Benda kecil aneh berbentuk segiempat seperti pelat datar yang dapat bersinar dan bergetar sendirinya. Hiiiiiiiiee,,,,, membuat Naruto jadi merinding. Salahkan sifatnya yang phobia pada hal berbau mistik, yang selalu melekat pada dirinya, sejak di dunia shinobi, hingga dibawa ke DxD Universe._

 _"Aduuuuh... Itu namanya smartphone, Naruto-kun. Di dunia ini, hampir setiap orang memilikinya"_

 _"Eh? . . . Apa namanya tadi? semat,,, semat apa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi._

 _"Smart-Phone. . . ."_

 _"sematpun"_

 _"Iyaaa,,, Naruto-kun sayaang" Hinata tidak ingin mepermasalahkan ini, "Smartphone itu adalah alat untuk berkomunikasi dari jarak jauh di dunia ini. Sona-san yang memberikannya pada kita agar dia lebih mudah menghubungi kita"_

 _"Ooohh~~,,, terus kita apakan benda itu" kata Naruto sembari menunjuk ponsel pintar yang masih bergetar._

 _"Ya ampun. Aku lupa, ini karena kau bertanya padaku Naruto-kun. Tunggu sebentar ya" pinta Hinata, lalu ia berdiri dan bergegas mengangkat panggilan telepon itu._

 _"Moshi-moshii" Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon karena hanya ada satu orang yang tahu nomor ponsel ini, tidak lain adalah Sona._

 _"Hinata-san. Bisakah kau dan Naruto-san datang kesekolah sekarang. Aku tunggu secapatnya, ada hal yang ingin ku jelaskan sebagai tugas pertama kalian"_

 _"Ha'i..." jawab Hinata segera._

 _"Jangan lupa pakai alat itu dan seragam sekolah yang sudah ku berikan pada kalian"_

 _"Wakarimashita..." balas Hinata_

 _Tuuuutttt..._

 _Hinata kembali duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Naruto terpisah meja makan._

 _"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto melihat perubahan raut wajah istrinya._

 _"Kita tunda belanjanya. Sekarang kita harus ke sekolah, Sona-san meminta kita secepatnya kesana. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikannya untuk tugas pertama kita"_

 _"Baiklah, ayooo" sahut Naruto langsung saja tanpa protes_

 _ **Flashback End...**_

"Jadi, kita masuk lewat gerbang ini?" tanya Naruto serasa tidak yakin dengan gerbang Kuoh Gakuen. Naruto entah kenapa jadi paranoid, padahal tidak mungkin ada jebakan di gerbang akademi tempat manusia biasa menimba ilmu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Masa kita melompat-lompat di atap gedung siang-siang ditempat ramai begini. Ini Kuoh, bukan Konoha,,, Naruto-kun" Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh suaminya. Bukan sejak menjadi istrinya saja, tapi sudah sejak kecil, sejak dia kenal dengan Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk, "Lagipula kita berpakaian sama dengan siswa-siswi disini, jadi kurasa tidak masalah"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mereka berdua melangkah masuk.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam komplek sekolah, Naruto merasa _de javu_. Hinata masih tenang-tenang saja. Hanya Naruto yang merasa aneh, ini seperti keadaan di Konoha dimana ketika ia ke akademi ninja atau sedang di jalan dan diteriaki ' _Senpaaaaaiiii..._ ' oleh calon-calon kunoichi muda di akademi ataupun gadis-gadis centil di jalanan Konoha.

Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya sekarang. Karena kebetulan sekarang adalah jam istirahat, jadi banyak siswi-siswi yang berkeliaran di area komplek sekolah. Mereka sebenarnya diam, tidak ada teriakan-teriakan histeris ala makhluk-makhluk alay, hanya saja sorot mata mereka terus memperhatikan dua orang yang baru masuk ke dalam sekolah. Katakanlah karena dua orang yang sedang mereka perhatikan tampan dan cantik, yang mungkin akan jadi idola baru mereka, tapi bukan itu fokus utamanya. Mereka sangat penasaran karena sama sekali belum pernah melihat dua orang itu.

Selain merasa _de javu_ akan tatapan gadis-gadis Konoha, Naruto juga merasakan suatu _de javu_ yang lain. Jadi ada dua _de javu_ yang dirasakan Naruto sekaligus, aneh memang... Yang kedua ini rasanya mirip sekali seperti tatapan lapar guru yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ero-sennin', siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya. Untuk perasaan ini, Naruto merasa Hinata lah yang jadi korbannya sehingga dia memasang tampang pembunuh pada setiap murid yang bergender laki-laki yang ada disekolah. Cara ini terbukti ampuh, buktinya Naruto tidak melihat ada satupun siswa yang berani menatap ke Hinata lagi.

Beberapa waktu berkeliling dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah saat jam belajar sedang tidak berlangsung, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata bertemu dengan orang yang menyebabkan dia berada disini, Sona Sitri. Tadi selama berkeliling, mereka berdua juga melihat adanya orang tua murid yang berkeliaran. Wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah hari kunjungan keluarga siswa Kuoh Gakuen.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san. Ayo ikut aku" ajak Sona santai, tidak formal apalagi nada memerintah. Dia bersikap seperti ini dengan tujuan untuk mengakrabkan diri sehingga ikatannya dengan Naruto dan Hinata tidak hanya sebatas sebuah perjanjian, tapi layaknya seorang teman. Sona lalu berjalan didepan Naruto dan Hinata, menuntun kedua orang itu ke Ruang OSIS.

"Kita mau kemana, Sona-san?" tanya Naruto basa basi, dia juga ingin lebih akrab dengan Sona sebagai teman.

Memang seperti itulah kondisinya, Naruto sudah cukup akrab dengan semua anggtoa OSIS karena Naruto meyakini dalam hatinya, bahwa Sona dan teman-temannya adalah orang-orang baik walaupun aura iblis yang dirasakannya cukup membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Hinata pun juga bersikap seperti itu. Walau kemarin sempat terjadi ketegangan saat membuat perjanjian, tapi itu tidak masalah dan sudah dilupakan begitu saja.

"Ke ruang OSIS" jawab Sona singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh~~~" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Inilah salah satu sifat yang kurang disukai Naruto dari diri Sona. Dia sudah cukup mengenal Sona sebagai gadis yang hanya bicara seperlunya saja, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung mencari topik pembicaraan jika lawan bicaranya hanya menanggapi seadanya, Naruto itu tidak suka keheningan.

Akhirnya, tidak butuh waktu lama. Mereka bertiga sampai diruang OSIS. Hanya ada mereka bertiga diruang itu, semua anggota OSIS yang lain sedang sibuk.

"Duduk lah!" kata Sona, buka suara pertama kali setelah masuk keruang OSIS

Naruto dan Hinata menurut, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Begini, aku sudah menceritakan kan kemarin malam tentang tiga fraksi besar makhluk supranatural dan perang yang pernah terjadi diantara ketiganya?"

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk saja.

"Saat kita bertemu pertama kali dan kalian menolongku waktu itu dari serangan orang berambut perak, sebenarnya ada hal besar yang terjadi sebelum itu. Kokabiel, salah satu petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh berniat memulai perang lagi dengan cara menyerang sekolah ini serta membunuh aku dan Rias sebagai anggota keluarga dari fraksi iblis. Dia juga menggunakan senjata suci milik fraksi malaikat. Jika dia berhasil, maka pasti akan timbul perang besar antara tiga fraksi. Beruntung rencana Kokabiel dapat digagalkan. Dan sekarang untuk menindak lanjuti insiden itu dan mencegahnya agar tidak terulang lagi. Pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi berniat mengadakan pertemuan besar di kota ini" kata Sona menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa tugas kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertemuan itu akan diadakan disekolah ini. Jadi aku sebagai ketua OSIS adalah tuan rumah dan aku bersama Rias sebagai korban ulah Kokabiel akan menyampaikan laporan langsung tentang penyerangan itu didepan pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi. Aku ingin kalian berdua mendampingiku dalam pertemua itu. Mengerti?"

"Kapan waktunya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Besok malam"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah untuk kami. Iya kan, Hinata?"

"Ummm" balas Hinata disertai anggukan kepala. "Kalau sudah, kami ingin pulang dulu. Aku ingin berbelanja kebutuhan dapur"

"Tunggu dulu" kata Sona, mencegah kepulangan Hinata dan Naruto, "Boleh bicara sebentar?. Begini, aku sebenarnya penasaran"

"Penasaran kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua sehingga bisa-bisa nya aku menemukan kalian dalam kondisi sekarat?" tanya Sona. Sebenarnya sudah lama Sona ingin menanyakan hal ini.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak, tidak lama setelah itu Naruto yang bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"Begini, waktu itu saat kami dalam perjalanan hendak pulang, kami tiba-tiba berada ditempat yang aneh yang tidak ada tempat berpijaknya. Dan saat aku melihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata kami berdua berada tepat di depan mulut seekor naga merah raksasa yang berukuran sangat besar. Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah mulut naga itu muncul gumpalan energi dan langsung saja ditembakkannya kearah kami. Karena terkejut aku tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi kejadian selanjutnya" cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menjawab dengan jujur, tapi tidak seratus persen semua hal dia katakan. Ada hal yang sengaja tidak dia ungkapkan. Kejadian sebenarnya adalah, Naruto dan Hinata pulang dari Bleach Universe, secara tidak sengaja Hinata melakukan sedikit kesalahan dalam menggunakan _cube_ untuk menentukan koordinat tujuan kepulangan mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua muncul di tempat yang disebut celah dimensi di DxD Universe.

Ketika mereka berdua bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ada seekor naga raksasa berwarna merah seukuran juubi datang. Naga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tanpa berkata apapun langsung menembakkan laser dengan daya rusak luar biasa. Naruto masih belum selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi, begitupula dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Mungkin naga merah raksasa itu merasa terganggu dan marah karena tempat tinggalnya diusik oleh manusia yang tidak seharusnya berada disana.

Naruto hanya sempat membuat perlindungan seadanya, dia juga memeluk Hinata dan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng agar Hinata lebih aman karena bahaya besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Dan setelah itu, Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Saat dia sadar, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah Hinata dan kemudian dia baru tahu kalau dia bangun di ruang OSIS setelah di tolong oleh Sona. Setelah itu, Kurama juga menceritakan apa yang Sona coba lakukan pada tubuhnya saat tidak sadarkan diri namun berakhir gagal. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan, malah berterima kasih karena Sona sudah mau menolongnya.

"Great Red" gumam Sona pelan.

"Aaah,,,, apa? Apa itu Great Red?" kata Naruto yang ternyata mendengar jelas gumaman Sona.

"Menurut asumsiku, tempat aneh yang kalian sebut tadi adalah celah dimensi dan ciri-ciri naga yang kalian sebutkan paling mendekati dengan naga bernama Great Red"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Great Red?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia adalah naga yang sekarang menjaga celah dimesi. Naga dengan julukan The True Dragon, makhluk terkuat didunia ini bersama dengan rivalnya, Ophis, The Dragon God"

Ekpresi Naruto dan Hinata sedikit berubah karena perkataan Sona.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sona yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi dua orang didepannya.

"Ah,,, A-aaku tidak menyangka saja, kami diserang oleh makhluk terkuat di dunia ini. Hiiiiieee,,, aku tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya. Untung saja kami berdua masih diberi kesempatan hidup" kata Naruto dengan gestur tubuh yang sengaja dibuat merinding. Dia berharap, dengan begini Sona tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Hal yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata sedikit terkejut tadi adalah keluarnya nama Ophis dari mulut Sona. Mereka berdua masih ingat dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukan Ophis pada mereka berdua, bahkan telah membuat Naruto sekarat beberapa hari. Great Red adalah rival Ophis, berarti Great Red sama kuatnya dengan Ophis. Tidak perlu lagi dibuktikan dengan pertarungan.

Ancaman yang terlontar dari mulut Ophis kepada Hinata waktu itu, seolah dia akan menjadi penghalang misi yang mereka berdua jalankan. Jadi, menghindari konfrontasi dengan dua makhluk itu, mau tidak mau menjadi suatu keharusan bagi Naruto. Lalu karena Naruto tidak ingin lebih banyak orang lagi yang terlibat dengan misinya, maka dari itu ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan tentang Ophis dan Great Red dengan Sona. Cukup Ophis saja seorang.

Berbeda halnya dengan Hinata, sebenarnya dia ingin menggali informasi tentang Ophis lebih dalam dari Sona. Tapi karena suaminya sudah terlanjur bersikap seperti itu, ya sudah lah, mungkin lain kali saja, pikir Hinata.

"Yah, semoga saja kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya" kata Sona santai. Sona tidak bisa membahas hal ini lebih jauh, sikap yang ditunjukkan Naruto jelas menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin membahas kejadian itu lagi, mungkin karena trauma psikis saja, karena Naruto sampai sekarat bahkan hampir mati, pikir Sona sederhana tanpa menaruh curiga berlebihan.

Menurut Sona, bagaimanapun caranya atau apapun sebabnya yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata bisa berada di celah dimensi, itu bukan urusannya. Tapi fakta penting kalau Naruto dan Hinata bisa selamat dan masih hidup setelah diserang oleh The True Dragon Great Red membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua pasti kuat. Jadi dia yakin bahwa, dia tidak salah membuat keputusan untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Ini pasti menjadi keuntungan besar bagi Sona nantinya.

Braaakkk,,,,

Tiba-tiba terdengar keras suara pintu dibanting. Pelakunya adalah salah seorang anggota OSIS. Gadis bernama Tomoe yang merupakan Knight dalam keanggotaan peerage Sona. Dia adalah gadis hiperaktif yang tampak selalu ceria, jadi membanting pintu sudah menjadi kesehariannya.

"Haaaahh,,, Kaichou...!" teriak Tomoe dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Eh, ada Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan juga" tambahnya, tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata di sekolah, ditambah lagi memakai seragam siswa Kuoh. Padahal Kaichou-nya menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata masuk sekolah seminggu lagi.

"Yohallooo. Tomoe-chan" sapa Naruto riang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memasang senyum pada kedatangan Tomoe yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto paling akrab dengan Tomoe dibanding anggota peerage Sona yang lain, faktor kesamaan sifat hiperaktif dari dalam diri keduaya lah yang membuat mereka seperti itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Halo juga, Naruto-kun" balas Tomoe

"Tomoe...!" seru Sona. Walalupun sudah kebiasaan, tapi tetap saja tingkah Tomoe sering membuatnya naik darah, "Bisa tidak kalau masuk itu, ketuk pintu dulu"

"Eheheheee..." Tomoe si pelaku, hanya cengengesan jika sudah dimarahi King-nya.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, ini mengingatkannya saat kecil, saat masih genin ketika ia seringkali membuat Tsunade yang menjabat Hokage Kelima marah-marah ketika ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Apa yang terjadi didepannya antara Tomoe dan Sona, persis sama dengan dirinya dan nenek Tsunade dimasa lalu.

"Anoo, kaichou. Ada masalah di aula. Tahu sendiri kan? Ada kakakmu" kata Tomoe menjelaskan penyebab ia berbuat seperti tadi.

"Haaaaahhh..." Sona membuang nafas pasrah sejenak, kemudian menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Hinata-san, Naruto-san. Bisa ikut aku? Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua pada orang-orang sebagai anggota peerageku"

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto cepat, sedangkan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

Aula sekolah sedang tampak ramai. Jelas saja, penyebabnya adalah hadirnya seorang gadis cosplayer seksi yang berkunjung sebagai keluarga salah satu siswa Kuoh Gakuen. Kalau datang dengan cara biasa tidak jadi masalah, tapi ini datang dengan pakaian cosplay, lengkap dengan semua aksesorisnya.

Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Cosplay, itulah peran yang sedang gadis itu lakonkan. Berpakaian ala penyihir dengan busana minim berwarna merah muda, rambut hitamnya dikepang dua, dan tak lupa sebuah tongkat sihir yang sangat kekanak-kanakan ditangan kanannya.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah?" seorang anggota OSIS bergender laki-laki marah-marah. Dia sedang berdiri menghadap banyak siswa yang ramai-ramai berada di aula, sekaligus menyembunyikan sang gadis cosplayer dibelakang punggungnya. Jelas saja dia marah, banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang seenak jidatnya mangambil foto di aula, padahal dikelas sedang ada acara kunjungan keluarga siswa ke sekolah. "Sudah, pergi sana. Hus, huss" katanya mengusir siswa-siswa itu.

"Dasar OSIS pengganggu"

"Ini hanya sesi pemontretan"

"Apa masalahmu hah?"

Begitulah teriakan protes yang dilancarkan siswa-siswa disana. Tapi walaupun protes, mereka tetap pergi dari sana. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan anggota OSIS.

"Bisakan, anda datang dengan wajar?" kata Saji pada sang gadis cosplayer. Saji lah anggota OSIS yang mengusir siswa-siswa tidak tahu diri tadi.

"Yoo, Saji. Sepertinya kau sedang bekerja keras" bukan jawaban dari gadis cosplayer, tapi yang Saji dapat adalah sapaan riang dari rekan sesama budak iblis, Hyoudo Issei. Dia datang bersama Rias, Akeno, dan Asia karena penasaran dengan suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari aula.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Issei" protes ia layangkan pada Issei yang seenaknya mengganggu kerjaannya.

Brakkk,,

Pintu Aula dibanting oleh seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam model bob. Dia tidak bersuara apapaun, hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Huuaaaaaa,,,, Sou-tan. Ketemuuu..." pekik si gadis cosplayer seksi.

"Hoi-hoiii. Jangan bilang kalau Kaichou ada hubungan dengan gadis cosplayer ini?" bisik Issei pada Saji.

"Yah, dia kakaknya Kaichou, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Dia juga seorang Maou seperti kakaknya Rias-sama"

"Ehh" Issei terkejut dengan jawaban Saji.

"Sou-taaaann" teriakan cempreng Serafall menghentikan acara bisik-bisik Saji dan Issei. Bahkan dia tanpa ampun memeluk Sona dengan erat.

Yang dipeluk, hanya memasang wajah datar, tak ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Serafall melepas pelukannya, "Sou-tan. Mukamu memerah tuh, apa kamu senang bertemu dengan kakak tercintamu ini lagi? Ayooo... Begembiralah, jangan murung seperti itu. Kau seharusnya berlari memelukku sambil berteriak 'Kyaaaa,,,, Onee-samaaaaa'. Lalu ada ribuan bunga-bunga lili yang menjadi latarnya. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. . . . ." Serafall terus mengoceh tidak jelas walau Sona sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari pelipis Sona, dalam hatinya dia benar tidak tahan dengan sikap childish kakaknya, tapi ekpresinya di wajahnya masih tetap datar, sedatar papan setrikaan.

"O hisashiburi desune, Serafall-sama" sapa Rias yang sudah berada dekat dengan Serafall.

"Oh, Rias-chan, hisahiburi. O genki desuka?" tanya Serafall membalas sapaan Rias.

"Ha'i, genki desu, Serafall-sama" jawab Rias dengan hormat.

Degggg..

Semua orang menjadi bingung, datangnya dua orang manusia berbeda gender dibelakang Sona langsung membuat banyak tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Yah, semuanya hanya bingung ditambah rasa penasaran biasa, sama sekali tidak ada hal besar.

Tapi berbeda dengan Serafall, hanya dia saja yang merasakan hal lain. Suatu hal yang pernah ia rasakan lebih dari sebulan lalu saat tiba-tiba dalam waktu singkat muncul sebuah pusat energi yang terasa sangat kuat yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkedudukan tinggi saja, seperti dirinya yang menjabat sebagai salah satu dari empat mauo.

Serafall memandang laki-laki yang datang mengekor dibelakang adiknya ini dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia jelas merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan yang ia rasakan waktu itu walau sekarang terasa sangat kecil dari diri si laki-laki, bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dia rasakan saat itu. Hal ini membuat dirinya terpaksa menelan keraguan.

Rumor tentang adanya eksistensi baru memang sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh semua jenis ras makhluk supranatural, jadi kemungkinan Sona juga sudah tahu rumor itu. Tapi Serafall tidak sedikitpun memberitahu Sona bahwa rumor itu memang benar adanya. Bukti-bukti kuat tentang adanya eksistensi baru itu, bahkan fakta kekalahan Sairaorg masih dirahasiakan oleh keempat mauo agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan besar dikalangan kaum iblis. Jadi Sona, Rias, dan iblis-iblis muda lainnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang eksistensi baru itu. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, akhirnya Serafall kembali memasang kelakukan childish seperti biasa.

Tatapan singkat yang sulit diartikan dari Serafall kepada Naruto tadi, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Semua orang yang ada disana, Rias dan perageenya, Sona dan Saji bahkan Naruto pun juga tidak sadar karena mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Mata Hinata tidak bisa dibohongi, mata itu mampu melihat segalanya. Walau Byakugannya tidak aktif tapi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau tatapan singkat yang diberikan Serafall pada Naruto akan berujung pada sebuah masalah besar dan pelik suatu hari nanti.

"Ettooo, , , , Kaichou" kata Naruto. Dia selalu memanggil Sona dengan sebutan 'Kaichou' jika ada orang lain selain anggota peerage Sona untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai peerage palsu. Dia heran, sejak tadi dirinya hanya diberi tatapan penasaran penuh tanda tanya sejak ia masuk ke aula.

Sona bisa tenang sekarang, keikutsertaan Naruto dan Hinata ke aula bisa membuat banyak orang terdiam, termasuk kakaknya yang childish dan hiperaktif ini. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karena,,,,

"Sou-tan. Siapa dia? Kau yang membawanya kemari?" Serafall kembali bicara pada Sona dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah,,, mumpung banyak orang yang berkumpul disini. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kedua orang ini, mereka adalah anggota peerageku yang baru"

"Hah? Peeragemu kan sudah lengkap. Kok bisa?" Rias tidak mengerti. Dia tahu kalau Peerage sahabatnya sudah lengkap sejak lama. Hanya dia sendiri yang masih kurang. Satu bidak rook Rias masih kosong.

"Mereka berdua adalah peerage yang ku reinkarnasi menggunakan prototype percobaan evil piece bidak pion ekstra yang pernah di berikan Ajuka-sama padaku. Anggap saja kalau mereka berdua anggota peerage cadangan" jelas Sona.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa bisa? Seingatku kemarin saat aku di ruang OSIS, yang perempuan itu masih manusia" tanya Rias lagi sambil menunjuk Hinata. Dia masih ingat saat mengunjungi ruang OSIS untuk menyerahkan laporan bulanan klub pada Sona, saat itu aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Hinata adalah aura manusia dan Rias yakin itu.

"Tidak ada hal besar. Laki-laki berambut pirang ini cukup lama tidak sadar-sadar dari pingsannya, jadi aku menawari untuk mereinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Akhirnya Hinata-san juga ingin ikut direinkarnasi" jawab Sona enteng membuat cerita bohong.

Naruto dan Hinata jelas masih manusia, bukan iblis. Tapi berkat alat yang diberikan Sona dan disuruh Sona untuk memakainya saat berbicara di telepon tadi pagi, auranya dapat di ubah. Sekarang aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata sama seperti iblis pada umumnya, setara Low-Middle Class Devil atau iblis kelas menengah kebawah. Itu hanya penemuan kecil Mauo Ajuka, dan kebetulan saja Sona memilikinya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari, bahkan Serafall Sang Mauo Leviathan juga tidak menyadari kalau Naruto dan Hinata memakai alat itu karena disamarkan dalam bentuk sepasang anting untuk Hinata dan sebuah piercing atau tindik kecil berwarna hitam yang terpasang di daun telinga kiri Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terkesan berandalan karena siswa Kuoh Gakuen memiliki aturan dilarang memakai piercing. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang meminta bukti dengan melihat sayap iblis milik Naruto dan Hinata, akan jadi masalah karena Sona tidak mempersiapkannya sampai kesitu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa" kata Sona pada orang-orang yang lebih dulu berada di aula, lalu dia beralih menatap peerage palsunya, "Naruto, Hinata, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Sona memerintah.

Akting sudah dimulai sejak tadi, selain Naruto yang menggunakan sebutan Kaichou untuk Sona, Sona pun juga memanggil nama depan Naruto dan Hinata tanpa embel-embel -san tanda segan dan hormat seperti biasa. Dia ingin meperlakukan Naruto dan Hinata sama seperti anggota peerage asli miliknya sebagai King mereka.

"Ah ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayou... Dan dia Uzumaki Hinata" kata Naruto dengan santai dan hangat memperkenalkan dirinya juga memperkenalkan Hinata. Walau sedang berakting, dia tetap bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasanya, tidak pernah memandang terlalu tinggi terhadap orang lain, juga tidak memandang rendah. Itulah sifat Naruto. "Kami berdua masing-masing mengkonsumsi satu bidak pion ekstra" tambah Naruto lagi.

"Salam kenal" tambah Hinata.

"Aku Rias Gremory, putri Keluarga Gremory. Aku juga King sama seperti Sona" Rias memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. "Dan mereka bertiga adalah anggota peerageku" tambahnya lagi sembari menunjuk pada Akeno, Asia dan Issei.

"Hajimemashite, Himejima Akeno desu, ufufufuuuu" Akeno memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya khasnya. Selalu saja, diiringi dengan tatapan lapar jika melihat laki-laki yang terlihat kuat, gagah dan tampan. Naruto dibuat risih karena tatapan Akeno yang seperti ini.

"Watashi wa Asia Argento desu, douzo yosorshiku onegai shimasu" Asia mengambil giliran kedua memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat sopan tidak lupa berojigi, membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Hyoudo Issei. Impianku adalah menjadi High Class Devil dan mendirikan kerajaan Hareem ku sendiri" Issei memperkenalkan diri dengan lantang, tidak lupa dengan slogan impian hidupnya.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan cara perkenalan diri Issei. Tidak ada masalah dengan impian seseorang selama itu tidak melanggar aturan maupun merugikan orang lain. Mereka berdua hanya memasang senyum khasnya masing-masing.

Saji sudah saling kenal dengan Naruto dan Hinata, tersisa satu orang yang sejak tadi teracuhkan.

"Neeee,,, aku tidak disuruh memperkenalkan diri ya. Sou-tan jahaaatt..." rengek Serafall dengan nada manja.

"Gh, cepat perkenalkan dirimu, Onee-sama. Dan langsung pulang setelah ini!, Pulang ke Underworld sekalian!" balas Sona memberengut.

"Ha'i. Perkenalkan, Aku Serafall Sitri, kakak kandung tercintanya Sou-tan. Aku Mauo dengan gelar Leviathan. Jadi kau bisa memanggilku Levia-tan. Okey" Serafall pun meperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya khasnya, gaya alay ala gadis penyihir dengan pose yang sengaja dibuat-buat imut.

"Hajimemashite, panggil saja saya Naruto, Serafall-sama" kata Naruto, setelah tahu kalau gadis cebol seksi aneh didepannya seorang mauo, mau tidak mau dia harus menunjukkan sikap hormatnya, dia hanya mengikuti aturan keluarga iblis.

"Kyaaaa,,,, Naru-tan kawaiiiii..." sontak saja semua orang terkejut, pasalnya tiba-tiba saja tanpa aba-aba Serafall menerjang Naruto lalu memeluknya erat. Setelah melepas pelukannya, dia lanjut dengan mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas. "Tanda lahir dipipimu bikin aku gemas. Nee neee,,, Naru-tan, boleh aku mencubit pipimu selamanya?" kata Serafall lagi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak logis.

Naruto, jangan ditanya. Tentu saja dia merasa risih, ini sudah kelewat batas. Fansgirlnya di Konoha saja tidak seberingas ini, paling-paling hanya berteriak tidak jelas. Tapi Serafall, tanpa ampun malah secara brutal lewat kontak fisik memperlakukannya seperti ini. Naruto itu bukan boneka panda.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, jadi Naruto melirik kearah Sona, "Anooo,,, Ka-kaichou,, bisakah kau me-menolongku" pintanya dengan nafas teputus-putus akibat perlakuan Serafall.

"Onee-sama, lepaskan Naruto!" teriak Sona.

"Tidak mauuuu..., pipi imut Naru-tan bikin tanganku gemes dan ga mau berenti mencubit" jawab Serafall.

Serafall bukannya tanpa alasan bersikap seperti ini pada Naruto, walaupun banyak keraguan dalam dirinya atas pemikirannya tadi. Tapi demi adik yang sangat dia sayangi, dia harus menyelidiki laki-laki bernama Naruto ini sampai tuntas sendirian. Tidak perlu membicarakan ini dengan mauo lainnya karena Serafall merasa ini adalah masalah pribadinya, berkaitan dengan adik tersayangnya.

Semua orang disana hanya memasang tampang maklum akan tingkah Serafall, hanya Issei yang beda. Terlihat jelas kalau dia merasa sangat iri. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti, Issei akan pergi ke tukang tatto dan membuat goresan wishker kumis kucing dipipinya, barangkali saja ada banyak gadis yang berebut mencubit pipinya nanti.

Bahkan Hinata juga diam saja melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. Tidak ada sedikit pun ekspresi cemburu terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Walaupun dia seorang istri Uzumaki Naruto yang sah, tapi dia harus profesional menjalankan tugas dan perjanjiannya dengan Sona. Lagipula dia sangat yakin kalau Naruto itu tipe laki-laki setia yang tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji, pikir Hinata dalam benaknya.

"Haaahhh..." Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah lepas dari cengkraman Serafall. Cukup lama dia harus menderita secara fisik akibat ulah Serafall pada kedua pipinya. Masih terasa jelas nyeri nyut-nyutan dipipinya akibat cubitan Serafall yang terbilang cukup bertenaga.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Naruto bergeser dan berdiri membelakangi Hinata dan menyembunyikan Hinata dibalik punggungnya. Dia tidak suka kemana arah tatapan mata Issei, "Ada apa Issei-san? Kok diam saja" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Issei yang tampak melamun saja dari tadi.

"Aaahh,,,.. Yaah, , , , aku hanya ingat setelah ini ada ulangan dikelas. Heheee" jawab Issei terkejut. Dan Asia terpaksa dibuat bingung. Asia sekelas dengan Issei dan seingatnya tidak ada ulangan setelah ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya acuh saja, tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Issei. Semuanya juga sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan Issei.

Yah, memang harus diakui kalau bentuk dan ukuran milik Hinata tidak kalah bagus dibanding milik Duo Great Onee-sama nya Kuoh Gakuen, bahkan kualitasnya sama. Issei yang notabene memiliki fetish akut kearah bagian tubuh itu, tidak akan mungkin bisa menahan diri untuk melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih tersenyum hangat. Dia baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengan Sona, Naruto menghormati perjanjian itu karena dia adalah tipe orang yang pantang mengingkari janji. Jadi dia tidak ingin membuat masalah pada kesan pertama dengan menghajar Issei sampai bebak belur.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **Note :** Yooo, update kali ini agak lama'an. Heheee, kan udah ku bilang kalau aku pergi liburan akhir tahun. Kedepannya ku usahain update seperti biasa.

Issei disini rada OOC. Kelakuan **frontal** mesum Issei tidak tampak sejak kemunculannya di dua chap terakhir ini. Itu ku sengaja karena aku sendiri sebagai manusia tidak suka jika ada seseorang dengan sikap yang terbilang menjijikkan seperti itu. Mesum itu ku rasa hal wajar, tapi simpan rapat-rapat. Kalau seperti Issei di LN DxD, malu-maluin dan jelas menjijikkan. Itu pendapatku, terserah apa kata kalian. Yang jelas aku masih waras dan tahu aturan untuk tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang baik. Mau protes? Silahkan, hehee. Tapi ingat satu hal, aku sama sekali tidak menjelek-jelekkan Issei apalagi membashing dia, hanya mengurangi sikap mesumnya yang terlalu frontal saja di fic ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berusaha menunjukkan sifat mesumnya walau hanya dengan kata-kata implisit. Begitu saja sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau sifat Issei di fic ini tetap lah mesum dan tidak terlalu OOC.

Ulasan Review, yang kemarin sorry kalau salah. Benar sekali kalau Naruto merasakan niat jahat dalam mode kyubi, bukan mode sennin. Terimakasih koreksinya. Rizevim, Euclid, Crom Cruach dll, bukan berarti ga ada. Mereka tetap ada, dengan tujuan dan impian yang sama, tapi dilakukan dengan cara berbeda di fic ini. Kosakata jepang, udah tuh. Maklumi kalau masih masalah, baru belajar. Naruhina beneran ikut pertemuan itu, tunggu saja sepak terjang mereka berdua nanti.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 _"Eeeiitss, tunggu. Mungkin ada beberapa di antara kalian yang merasa risih dengan satu kalimat persis di paragraf atas yang sudah ada sejak chapter 1 hingga sekarang. Bukannya apa-apa, aku masih cetek dan masih perlu bantuan tentang cara menulis yang baik, penggunaan kata, tanda baca, dan diksi yang tepat, serta koreksi jika ada kesalahan baik itu tentang cara penulisan maupun materi isi cerita terkait jutsu, teknik, atau semacamnya. Aku masih perlu saran dan kritiknya. Kalau ada yang menganggap aku sombong atau ngeyel karena banyak kritik dan saran yang kelihatannya tidak kuterima atau ku abaikan, itu mungkin karena berkaitan dengan alur cerita. Maaf jika tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian,,, aku tidak bisa merubah alur cerita dan aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Hal seperti itu seringkali ku layani lewat PM langsung pada reviewer yang log-in atau di Author Note kok. Jadi jangan sungkan kalau mau memberitahu sesuatu ya, flame juga boleh walaupun pasti ku abaikan jika hanya berisi kata-kata hinaan tidak bermanfaat. Peace 'V'. . . ."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 11 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih tersenyum hangat. Dia baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengan Sona, Naruto menghormati perjanjian itu karena dia adalah tipe orang yang pantang mengingkari janji. Jadi dia tidak ingin membuat masalah pada kesan pertama dengan menghajar Issei sampai bebak belur._

.

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 23. Persiapan.**

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Sinar mentari senja, adalah moment yang sangat berharga karena menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah jika dilewatkan begitu saja. Ketika senja tiba, sisa-sisa cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hampir terbenam di ufuk barat akan membentuk suatu fenomena yang sangat indah. Jejak-jejak sinar jingga matahari akan dibiaskan oleh awan yang tersusun dari serpihan kristal-kristal es yang tinggi menjulang kelangit. Dari pembiasan cahaya itulah, akan tampak sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna jingga yang sangat indah, fenomenan Sun Pillars atau pilar matahari, fenomena yang hanya sesekali terjadi dan jika terjadi pun hanya berlangsung dalam waktu singkat.

Pilar itu menjadi semakin tampak indah jika dilihat dari tempat tinggi, salah satunya yaitu pulau melayang Konoha. Suatu desa yang tersembunyi, melayang ribuan meter diatas permukaan bumi. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh sebagian besar warga Konoha yang hidup di pulau yang sedang mengambang diudara itu. Memandang fenomena Sun Pillar bersama pasangan hidup, tentulah menjadi momen berharga yang terlalu indah dilupakan.

Kalau fenomena sun pillar itu di pandang bersama pasangan, tentu menjadi moment yang sangat bagus. Tapi lain cerita jika yang mengamatinya adalah dua orang pria yang sekarang berada di kantor Hokage. Mereka memang sepasang, pasangan Kage yang tersisa dari dunia Shinobi. Kakashi dan Gaara, dua pria ngenes ini sama-sama belum memiliki pasangan. Gaara masih mendingan sebab masih muda dan masih punya banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk mencari pasangan, beda dengan Kakashi yang sudah berumur. Walau begitu, mereka berdua tetap melihat fenomena sun pillars bersama, namun bukan bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mereka masih waras, 100% straight.

Kakashi adalah seorang kage yang memimpin suatu desa besar, yang sekarang berada di dunia baru dengan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Sedangkan Gaara adalah kage yang kehilangan wilayah beserta rakyatnya. Gaara bukannya tidak disukai oleh rakyatnya, tapi takdir hari akhir yang merenggut desanya serta seluruh dunia shinobi lah yang membuat dia menjadi pemimpin tanpa bawahan seperti sekarang ini.

Kakashi memiliki banyak tugas, karena dunia yang baru saja mereka tempati berisi banyak hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Gaara yang merupakan kage tanpa wilayah dan rakyat pastilah tidak mempunyai tugas dan tanggung jawab lagi, sehingga sering membantu pekerjaan Kakashi. Jadi tidak ada unsur hubungan terlarang sesama lelaki yang terjadi diruang kerja Hokage ini, hanya sebatas tolong memolong sebagai rekan sejawat sesama kage saja.

Sejak sore tadi hingga senja sekarang, mereka telah banyak membahas dan mendiskusikan tentang keadaan dunia baru berdasarkan sebundel laporan lengkap berisi kumpulan informasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua juga merencanakan program-program jangka pendek dan jangka panjang demi kepentingan seluruh manusia yang tersisa dari dunia shinobi. Ada banyak hal yang mereka bahas sejak sore tadi, dan sekarang mereka berdua rehat sejenak sembari menikmati fenomena sun pillars yang tampak sangat indah dilihat dari balik kaca lebar ruang kerja Hokage.

"Ku rasa semua rencana jangka panjang untuk warga Konoha yang tadi kita bahas sudah cukup" Gaara yang buka suara pertama kali. Fenomena sun pillars telah selesai dan langit senja menjadi lebih gelap.

"Iya, mungkin sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kita bisa lanjutkan besok, masih ada beberapa masalah yang perlu kita tangani" sahut Kakashi.

Baik Kakashi maupun Gaara, keduanya sudah mulai beres-beres, bersiap untuk pulang menuju ke rumah dinas Hokage. Selama di Konoha, sejak kiamatnya dunia shinobi, Gaara di inap kan dirumah dinas itu juga, atas saran Kakashi sendiri, daripada Hokage Keenam itu sendirian tidak ada teman di rumah.

"Memangnya masalah apa lagi, Rokudaime-sama?" tanya Gaara, berbasa-basi sebelum pulang.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah memberikan misi pada tim yang dipimpin Shikamaru, misi agar kegiatan penyelundupan bahan makanan dan logistik untuk kebutuhan Konoha yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang ku tidak diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk supranatural lagi" tutur Kakashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Misi itu berhasil, pekerja-pekerja penyelundupan yang ku kerahkan tidak pernah tersentuh oleh para makhluk supranatural lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku khawatir."

Gaara menatap Kakashi tanpa berkata apa-apa, menunggu Hokage Keenam itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu misi itu beresiko dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap memerintahkan Shikamaru dan tim nya menjalankan misi. Resikonya adalah eksistensi kita sebagai kelompok pendatang baru didunia ini sudah mereka ketahui dengan pasti, walaupun mereka tidak pernah dan tidak sedikitpun tahu tentang kita dan dimana letak kita menyembunyikan diri" Kakashi panjang lebar menceritakan kekhawatirannya.

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti" sahut Gaara.

"Resiko tadi bukan masalah besar kalau tidak ada hal buruk"

"Apa?"

"Hal buruknya adalah aku baru saja menyadari kalau kekkai yang dibuat oleh Naruto ini semakin hari secara perlahan semakin melemah. Ah, tidak. Tidak bisa dikatakan melemah, kondisi kekkai tetap sama seperti awal dibuat namun yang pasti kekkai ini punya batas waktu."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kekkai ini memerlukan sejumlah chakra untuk mempertahankan bentuk dan fungsinya untuk menyembunyikan Konoha. Naruto membuat kekkai ini dengan sejumlah chakra sebagai bahan bakarnya dalam segel yang ia buat, yakni chakra senjutsu dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa membuat kekkai serumit ini" tutur Kakasi lagi.

"Yah, dia memang ninja penuh kejutan. Aku tidak heran dia bisa berbuat seperti itu" sahut Gaara.

"Senpou Jikukan Kekkai: Hogo Nisshoku, itulah nama kekkai berbasis dimensi ruang-waktu yang Naruto buat saat dirumah sakit bahkan ketika ia baru saja sadar dari pingsan selama dua minggu. Ada enam fuin atau tanda segel yang bekerja secara bersama membentuk kubah berbentuk bola raksasa yang melingkupi seluruh Konoha. Empat tanda segel, masing-masing satu segel disetiap penjuru mata angin, lalu satu diatas Konoha, dan satu lagi dibagian terbawah pulau melayang ini"

Mengambil nafas dahulu, Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Setelah kuamati, ternyata tanda segel yang berada di bagian atas mempunyai fungsi tambahan yaitu berperan sebagai media deposit atau simpanan chakra senjutsu. Kekkai ini terus menerus mengambil sejumlah chakra dari deposit chakra senjutsu yang tersimpan pada pada tanda segel itu secara kontinyu agar bentuk dan fungsi kekkai bisa dipertahankan. Deposit atau simpanan chakra senjutsu tadi jumlahnya tetap, tidak bertambah. Sehingga jika terus menerus diserap oleh kekkai, maka suatu hari deposit chakra senjutsu yang tersimpan itu pasti akan habis dan kekkai yang menyembunyikan Konoha ini akan lenyap. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, pulau melayang Konoha akan kelihatan jelas oleh semua makhluk dunia luar, baik manusia maupun makhluk supranatural"

"Apa tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk menambahkan chakra pada deposit itu atau memperbaharui segelnya?"

"Sejauh yang ku tahu, tidak ada sama sekali. Deposit itu hanya menerima chakra senjutsu saja. Diantara kita, cuma Naruto seorang yang menguasi dan mampu mengendalikan aliran chakra senjutsu dalam jumlah besar. Terlebih lagi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu cara mengutak-atik tanda segel kekkai ini, selain si pembuatnya sendiri"

"Hmm. Hanya satu harapan kita kalau terus bersembunyi, kita hanya bisa berharap agar Naruto cepat selesai menjalankan misi pengembaraannya dan segera pulang ke Konoha untuk memperbarui deposit chakra senjutsu Jikukan Kekkai buatannya yang melindungi kita semua" kata Gaara menyampaikan solusinya.

"Tepat sekali. Tapi tidak satupun dari kita yang tahu kapan Naruto akan pulang dan kita tidak bisa menghubungi dia. Lalu aku juga tidak memperkirakan kapan kekkai ini akan lenyap, sulit menentukan debit aliran chakra senjutsu dari depositnya sehingga aku tidak bisa menghitung batas waktu kekkai ini"

Yah, sejak pergi meninggalkan Konoha hampir sebulan lalu, tidak ada satupun orang-orang Konoha yang tahu khabar Naruto apalagi bertemu dengannya. Hanya Sasuke saja yang pernah sekali merasakan keberadaan Naruto di Kuoh saat penyerangan Kokabiel terjadi. Intinya, sekarang Konoha lost contact dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Gaara membalas pernyataan Kakashi hanya dengan anggukan.

"Karena itulah, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Sebelum para makhluk supranatural itu menemukan keberadaan kita, kita lah yang harus menunjukkan diri terlebih dahulu"

"Kau benar, Rokudaime-sama" Gaara memang sudah sejak lama menyetujui rencana Kakashi yang ini. Sejak sejumlah ANBU yang mengawal kegiatan penyelundupan logistik diserang oleh para iblis beberapa minggu lalu, Kakashi sudah merencakan kalau Konoha akan menunjukkan taring didepan eksistensi makhluk supranatural.

"Kita harus menunjukkan walau mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat besar, tapi mereka bukan lah yang superior. Kita bukanlah eksistensi yang bisa mereka pandang sebelah mata"

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Kapan saat yang tepat untuk kita menunjukkan taring kita"

"Ya, kau benar sekali, Gaara"

zzsshhhh...

Tiba-tiba udara diruang kerja Hokage bergerak, walaupun hanya menimbulkan hembusan angin yang pelan, tapi itu cukup untuk memporak-porandakan barang-barang yang ada diruangan itu. Tidak semuanya, tapi hanya berkas-berkas dokumen penting yang terbuat dari kertas saja. Baik Kakashi dan Gaara tidak memberikan reaksi apapun karena kejadian ini, kerena mereka berdua sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hembusan angin itu membentuk suatu pusaran, pusaran itu lalu membentuk suatu distorsi ruang dan akhirnya terciptalah sebuah portal. Dari portal itu, muncullah sosok laki-laki seumuran Gaara berambut hitam dengan mata Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan yang aktif disebelah kiri.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau datang dengan cara normal? Masuk lewat pintu, jangan buat pintu itu menjadi benda tidak berguna seolah hanya pajangan saja. Sikapmu sama saja dengan Naruto yang seenaknya" Kakashi berucap kesal

"Hn" dengusan nyaring dari hidung Sasuke lah, sebagai balasan untuk ucapan kekesalan Kakashi. Sasuke tidak ingin disamakan dengan si idiot Naruto yang biasanya langsung masuk dengan membanting pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Menurut Sasuke, caranya datang kesini jauh lebih berkelas karena menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi, pikir Sasuke narsis.

Gaara, tidak usah ditanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hiburan dari interaksi pasangan guru dan murid didepannya. Dahulu interaksi antara Naruto dan Kakashi lah yang selalu nyentrik dan bikin heboh. Tapi setelah Naruto pergi mengembara bersama istri, kehangatannya berkurang. Beruntung Sasuke ternyata bisa juga menggantikan Naruto mencairkan suasana. Walaupun si Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah, ada informasi apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke, dia sudah paham dengan kebiasaan muridnya itu. Gaara juga mengerti, dia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah agen penting nomor satu bagi Konoha untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Sepertinya, kedua Kage itu harus menunda dulu kepulangannya ke rumah.

"Misi yang kau berikan pada kami waktu itu, menyebabkan kehebohan besar di kalangan petinggi-petinggi setiap fraksi makhluk supranatural, terutama kaum iblis" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Shikamaru sudah melaporkan padaku kalau orang yang kau lawan waktu itu bernama Sairaorg Bael. Jadi wajar saja hal itu terjadi, mengingat orang yang kau hadapi itu termasuk orang penting dan disegani oleh kaum mereka"

"Mereka sudah meyakini keberadaan kita, walau pun sama sekali tidak tahu dimana letak persembunyian kita. Semua makhluk supranatural yang mencari-cari tentang Konoha tidak ada yang membuahkan hasil"

"Itu memang resiko dari misi yang ku tugaskan pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya kekkai yang dibuat oleh Naruto bekerja dengan baik, walau hanya untuk sekarang ini" kata Kakashi.

"Kemudian, Insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel ternyata berakibat serius pada hubungan tiga fraksi besar yang ada. Walau mereka pernah berperang satu sama lain, tapi sekarang mereka sudah melakukan gencatan senjata. Penyerangan Kokabiel membuat terciptanya ketegangan lagi antar fraksi-fraksi itu"

"Terus?" tanya Kakashi.

"Pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi itu berencana akan mengadakan pertemuan besar untuk membahas bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka"

"Wajar saja kan kalau mereka mengadakan pertemuan besar seperti itu, mereka pasti tidak ingin terjadi perang lagi. Jadi di mana masalahnya?"

"Ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi saat pertemuan itu nanti"

"Hal menarik?"

"Aku pernah memberitahukan informasi tentang kelompok oposisi Underworld yang disebut Old Satan atau golongan Maou lama kan? Mereka adalah kelompok yang membenci pemerintahan Yondai Maou yang ada sekarang. Kelompok itu berniat melakukan kudeta saat pertemuan besar. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang akan memimpin penyerangan itu nanti, tapi yang jelas aku sudah memastikan kebenaran informasi ini. Mereka memang berencana melakukan kudeta saat pertemuan itu, sekaligus untuk membatalkan kesepakatan kerjasama antara tiga fraksi. Kelompok Old Satan tidak menyetujui jika Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Malaikat berdamai" kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kapan pertemuan itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Besok malam, di Kota Kuoh. Lebih tepatnya di Kuoh Gakuen, tempat terjadinya insiden penyerangan Kokabiel"

"Aku mengerti situasinya sekarang" Kakasi tersenyum lebar, walalu tidak ada yang melihat senyumannya karena tertutup masker, tapi Gaara dan Sasuke mengetahuinya dari nada bicara Rokudaime Hokage itu.

Kakashi menatap ke arah Gaara, "Gaara, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan waktu dan kesempatan yang tepat bagi kita untuk menunjukkan diri" katanya.

"Aku sepemikiran dengamu, Rokudaime-sama" sahut Gaara menimpali, dia mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran hokage itu.

"Kuma" kata Kakashi lantang,

zhhhsstt..

Muncul seorang ANBU, ajudan pribadi yang selalu mengawal Rokudaime Hokage, "Beritahukan hal ini pada Tsunade-hime. Minta dia kesini sekarang, aku ingin membahas hal ini berempat bersama beliau dan meminta nasehatnya"

"Ha'i"

zzhhssttt..

ANBU itu hilang sekejap, beranjak untuk segera melaksanakan titah atasannya.

"Dan kau, Sasuke" kata Kakashi menatap muridnya, "Panggil Sakura kemari!, aku ingin dia ikut dalam misi. Kita adakan rapat membahas misi beserta persiapannya malam ini juga. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan langsung memimpin misi besar rank S ini besok malam" perinta Kakashi.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke. Beranjak keluar dari ruangan Hokage untuk memanggil gadis berambut merah muda yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Kali ini Sasuke keluar melewati pintu, sebab dia tidak ingin disemprot lagi oleh mulut cerewet Kakashi.

.

 **-Kuoh-**

Waktu senja belum sepenuhnya beranjak pergi walau langit belum menggelap. Waktu yang sama ketika terjadinya fenomena sun pillar namun dengan latar tempat yang berbeda. Seorang remaja bersurai coklat berjalan menaiki tangga, ratusan anak tangga bersusun menanjak di lereng bukit. Menuju ke salah satu Kuil Shinto disudut Kota Kuoh.

"Bukankah kuil itu tidak cocok untuk iblis?" gumam pria bersurai coklat yang sudah cukup lama menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, namun tidak kunjung sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Issei-kun" sapa seorang gadis miko kepada pria bersurai coklat bernama Issei. Gadis itu menyapa ditengah perjalanan Issei menaiki tangga.

"Oh, Akeno-san" balas Issei. Gadis miko yang menyapanya tadi tidak lain adalah senpainya sendiri, Himejima Akeno.

"Maaf memanggilmu terburu-buru"

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Issei, "Tapi dimana Buchou?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia akan datang setelah selesai dengan urusan bersama Sirzech-sama" jawab Akeno yang kini berjalan didepan Issei menaiki tangga menuju kuil.

"Bukankan seharusnya kau disana juga?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu disini, Issei-kun"

"Seseorang?" tanya Issei penasaran.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di puncak bukit. Tepat di kuil shinto yang asri dan bersih, yang telah ditinggalkan pendetanya, Iblis dapat datang ketempat ini tanpa halangan karena kuil ini terikat kontrak rahasia dengan kaum iblis.

"Apa dia Naga Merah?" terdengar suara seseorang dengan nada lembut dan terkesan bijaksana, tapi tidak terlihat dimanapun sosoknya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan muncul di atas Kuil. Dari cahaya itulah, muncul seorang berpakaian agung dengan enam pasang sayap berwarna emas dengan tanda halo di atas kepalanya, dialah sang pemimpin tertinggi fraksi malaikat saat ini, berpangkat Archangel.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyoudo Issei" kata Sang Archangel.

"Sayap emas?" gumam Issei dengan nada sangat terkejut. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat sosok bersayap sangat indah.

"Aku adalah Michael, pemimpin dari para malaikat"

Setelah perkenalan singkat, ketiga orang itupun masuk kedalam kuil. Issei duduk bersimpuh menghadap Michael yang sedang berdiri tegap. Akeno sebagai perantara pertemuan ini, juga ikut duduk tidak jauh dari Issei. Sejak tadi Akeno tersenyum simpul seperti biasa, sedangkan Issei tampak sangat tegang.

Ketegangan yang di alami Issei sepertinya belum cukup karena sekali lagi dia dikejutkan dengan munculnya cahaya terang di tengah-tengan antara ia dan Michael. Setelah cahaya itu semakin pudar, yang ada tertinggal sebilah pedang bermata dua yang berkilau.

"Hyoudo Issei" seru Michael.

"Ha'i"

"Pedang ini adalah dragon slayer, pedang suci yang dibuat khusus untuk mengalahkan naga. Nama pedang ini adalah Ascalon."

"Pedang pembunuh naga?" Issei terheran karena ucapan Michael.

"Ascalon, dragon slayer memang khusus dibuat untuk tujuan itu atau apapun yang berkaitan dengannya"

"Pantas saja aku merasakan sakit ditangan kiriku, rupanya inilah yang bereaksi dengan boosted gear ku?" gumam Issei. Dia tadi sempat merasakah hal tidak mengenakkan ketika masuk kedalam kuil ini. "Jadi apa maksud semua ini, Michael-sama?"

"Pedang Ascalon telah lama tersimpan dikuil ini. Sebenarnya, aku berencana menyerahkan pedang suci ini padamu"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kau menyerap pedang ini dengan Boosted Gear mu."

"Aku mengerti, tapi untuk apa?"

"Kesepakatan harus terbentuk agar perang besar tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, konflik kecil antar tiga fraksi masih terjadi"

"Jadi perbuatan Kokabiel kemarin hanya konflik kecil?" gumam Issei tak percaya kalau insiden besar yang menimpa dirinya beserta keluarga iblisnya dan membuat mereka semua hampir mati hanyalah masalah kecil bagi petinggi tiga fraksi.

"Tapi jika konflik-konflik itu terus berlanjut, maka suatu saat semuanya pasti akan binasa. Tidak hanya itu, mungkin akan ada kekuatan baru yang muncul dan menyerang."

"Kekuatan baru?"

"Ada kekuatan lain disamping tiga fraksi besar. Pernah terjadi kekacauan akibat kekuatan itu, salah satunya adalah pertempuran dua naga, merah dan putih, yang memporak-porandakan arena perang. Aku berharap besar padamu, Hyoudo Issei. Jika suatu hari nanti terjadi hal seperti itu, aku percaya kau bisa menghentikannya"

Memang benar, sejak dahulu ada beberapa kekuatan lain lagi yang bisa berakibat buruk pada keadaan dunia. Ada banyak kelompok-kelompok oposisi maupun organisasi teroris yang menginginkan perang terjadi lagi. Bahkan yang terbaru saat ini ialah, munculnya eksistensi baru yang belum diketahui dengan jelas apa tujuan kemunculannya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Michael yang saat itu bersama Gabriel dengan jelas merasakan adanya pusat kekuatan besar yang mengiringi kemunculan eksistensi baru itu. Suatu hal yang menjadi kekhawatiran baginya, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan eksistensi itu akan membawa masalah besar dikemudian hari. Laporan yang tidak lama ini dia terima yang menyatakan bahwa salah satu bangsawan iblis terkuat di Underworld telah dikalahkan oleh eksistensi itu, sudah jelas membuktikan bahwa keberadaan mereka benar adanya dan bahkan sudah memulai pergerakannya.

"Issei-kun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu, Michael-sama" Akeno yang menjadi perantara sejak tadi diam, akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu, Akeno-san" kata Issei.

Michael menyerahkan Pedang Ascalon pada Issei. Issei maju dan melakukan proses penyerapan pedang Ascalon oleh Boosted Gear. Proses itu berjalan lancar dan pedang itu sekarang tampak menyatu dengan gauntlet merah ditangan kiri Issei.

"Dengan ini, urusanku selesai. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Michael menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Setelah itu, diapun menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya terang.

.

Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, di salah satu bangunan tinggi bertingkat yang masih belum selesai dibangun, tanpa adanya dinding. Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di salah satu baja kontruksi, dari tempat menjulang tinggi itu dia menatap keindahan gemerlap malam Kota Kuoh. Pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan poni rambut berwarna pirang, hembusan angin kencang di ketinggian menghempas seluruh tubuh pria paruh baya itu, tapi hempasan angin sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Pria paruh baya itu tidak sendiri, ada seorang pemuda yang bersamanya. Pemuda berambut perak yang sedang bersandar pada besi konstruksi yang berdiri tegak.

"Azazel, apa aku diperlukan saat pertemuan besok malam?" pemuda berambut perak itu bertanya kepada pria paruh baya yang masih dengan enaknya duduk menatap suasanan gemerlap malam Kota Kuoh.

"Tidak usah bertanya lagi, Vali. Karena kau adalah naga putih, keberadaanmu sangat penting" jawab si pria paruh baya.

"Hn, Azazel. Tidak akan ada perang lagi kan?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut orang yang meremehkan kekuatan Naga Surgawi?, Mungkin kau tipe orang yang tidak panjang umur" jawab Azazel.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tertarik untuk hidup lama" sahut Vali. "Aku merasa sangat buruk karena dilahirkan di dunia ini. Dunia dimana Kami-sama (The God of Bible) sudah tidak ada lagi. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengalahkan dia" tambahnya lagi.

"Itulah seorang hakuryuukou, tujuannya hanya bertarung"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia membosankan yang tidak ada orang kuat" kata Vali angkuh.

"Hmm Vali, , , , aku mempunyai sesuatu yang pasti membuatmu tertarik" kata Azazel tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Vali tidak mengerti.

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku merasakan kemunculan suatu esksistensi makhluk baru yang muncul didunia ini, entah dari mana datangnya dan apa tujuannya kedunia ini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas eksistensi itu membuat semua petinggi-petinggi dari ketiga fraksi besar heboh karena kemunculannya yang menggemparkan"

"Lalu?"

"Kekuatannya sangat besar, dan aku yakin dia lebih dari kata layak untuk menjadi lawan bertarungmu atau bisa juga kau yang sebenarnya tidak layak menjadi lawan bertarung dia, Vali" tukas Azazel memanas-manasi. Walaupun ini hanya seperti provokasi, tapi dia mengatakannya bukan tanpa dasar. Azazel tahu pasti kalau kekuatan itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan oleh dirinya yang merupakan orang terkuat di antara jutaan populasi rasnya, malaikat jatuh.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Azazel pergi dengan melompat langsung dari ketinggian gedung kosong tersebut. Menyisakan Vali seorang diri di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Eksistensi baru ya, Heh. . . ."

Vali tidak terlalu excited menanggapi pernyataan Azazel barusan. Dia sendiri sudah mengetahui kemunculan eksistensi itu dan seberapa besar kekuatan yang dia rasakan saat kemunculannya. Azazel pun kemungkinan juga sudah tahu kalau dirinya juga mengetahui informasi tersebut. Hal itu tampak jelas dari ekspresi Vali yang sama sekali tidak ada tampang terkejut dan Azazel pun memberitahukan hal tadi dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terkesan biasa saja.

Vali memang sudah mengetahui informasi tersebut sejak awal kemunculan eksistensi itu. Vali adalah agen ganda, selain bekerja untuk Azazel, dia juga anggota organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade yang dipimpin oleh sang Dewi Naga, Ophis. Namun dibalik itu, dia juga punya impian dan tujuannya sendiri yang akan dia capai bersama anggota timnya.

Organisasi Khaos Brigade itu sendiri adalah organiasi rahasia. Dipimpin oleh Ophis untuk mencapai tujuannya. Khaos Brigade terdiri dari beberapa golongan, salah satu diantaranya adalah Tim Vali. Sejauh yang Vali tahu, hubungan antar golongan dalam Khaos Brigade serta dengan pemimpinnya, Ophis, hanyalah hubungan saling mencari keuntungan. Ophis membutuhkan orang-orang kuat untuk mendampinginya mencapai tujuannya dengan imbalan ular-ular kepada orang-orang tersebut. Lalu setiap golongan pun mempunyai tujuan masing-masing yang berbeda-beda dan membutuhkan nama dan ular Ophis sebagai penyokongnya.

Menurut Vali, tidak ada dasar yang kuat yang melatarbelakangi terbentuknya organisasi Khaos Brigade. Satu-satunya pengikat yang menyatukan Khaos Brigade hanyalah keinginan Ophis.

Ophis sendiripun tidak peduli dengan urusan dan keinginan setiap anak buahnya. Yang dia pedulikan, siapa saja yang membangkang perintahnya dan menghalangi tujuannya, dia sendiri yang akan menghabisi orang itu.

Vali bersama timnya dengan dia sebagai pemimpin tim itu, telah ditugaskan oleh Ophis untuk menyelidiki tentang kemunculan eksistensi baru, menemukan keberadaannya atau informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengannya. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, keberadaan eksistensi baru itu tidak bisa dilacak dan informasi tentangnya pun tidak pernah didapatkan.

Tidak ada perkembangan berarti sampai sekarang tentang tugas itu, Vali pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang kekuatannya mirip dengan yang ia rasakan saat eksistensi itu muncul ketika dia menjalankan tugas dari Azazel untuk menangkap Kokabiel. Tapi ketika Vali menyerangnya, orang itu lenyap tak bersisa. Mungkin orang itu bukan lah orang yang dia cari karena dengan sebegitu mudahnya terbunuh.

Pernah beberapa kali Vali bertemu muka dengan Ophis belakangan ini, tapi yang ada Ophis seperti lupa, tidak ingat pernah memberikan tugas itu padanya, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang kemunculan kekuatan eksistensi baru itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dewi naga berwujud sosok loli, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **Note :** Yuhuuu, bisa update lebih cepat. Dengan selesainya chapter ini, persiapan terakhir pertemuan tiga fraksi telah selesai. Next chapter, langsung kepertemuan dan ketegangan langsung terjadi sejak awal pertemuan.

Fenomena pilar matahari (sun pillar) itu benar-benar indah loh. Cari aja gambarnya di google picture. Tapi sayangnya aku belum pernah lihat secara langsung.

Lalu, hehee. Kan sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang sempurna di fic ini, bahkan teknik fuinjutsu jikukan kekkai berbasis senjutsu milik Naruto memiliki kekurangan. Dan kekurangan itu sangat fatal jika dibiarkan. Terlebih, orang-orang di Konoha tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kekkai itu, kecuali Naruto pulang.

Terus tadi itu aku menjabarkan sedikit tentang Khaos Brigade di fic ini, dari sudut pandang Vali tentunya. Aku sengaja sedikit buka-bukaan tentang Khaos Brigade lebih awal, Heheeee. Nanti juga ketahuan alasannya.

Ulasan kolom review :

NaruHina ga ada laporan ke Hokage, mereka menjalankan misi sendiri, ga ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konoha. Di chap empat kan Naruto berpamitan untuk mengembara, tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Kakashi dan lainnya.

Alat pengkonversi aura iblis yang dipakai NaruHina, sekali lihat Mauo Ajuka pasti tahu. Tapi itu masih jauh, sekarang NaruHina belum bertemu langsung dengan Ajuka, baru Serafall saja. Terus kalau nanti ketahuan, ga bisa ikut rating game? Emang iya, tapi aku sudah ada rencana membuat konflik khusus untuk hal itu nanti.

Alur lambat? terserah kalau menurutmu, menurutku sih sedang-sedang saja. Ditanya sampai chapter berapa? Kalau aku bilang sampai chapter 50, kalian pada percaya ga?. Heheee,,,, kalau dilihat dari draft yang sudah ku susun, mungkin sekitaran angka itu lah. Semoga aja lancar sampai selesai.

Udah, segini doang. Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya. Dadaaaaahhh. . . . .

Aahh, belum. Boleh minta komentar ga tentang bagaimana penempatan sudut pandangku dalam penulisan fanfic ini. Aku menulis dari sudut pandang orang kesekian,,,? :( -pengamat-, jadi seringkali berpindah-pindah apa lah istilahnya, PoV mungkin?,, dalam satu scene. Mungkin ada banyak dari kalian yang pusing, mana yang seharusnya isi pikiran chara A, dan mana isi pikiran & perpekstif chara B, lalu chara C, dst, karena seringkali tercampur aduk dalam satu scene. Contohnya, selama chap 20-21 kala pembuatan kesepakatan Sona-Hinata dimana chap itu cukup simpang siur menurutku apa yang ada direncanakan oleh Sona maupun yang dipikiran NaruHina. Kalau memang membuat pusing dan sulit dipahami, bisakah kasih saran untukku, atau bagian mananya yang harus ku perbaiki?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 17 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _Pernah beberapa kali Vali bertemu muka dengan Ophis belakangan ini, tapi yang ada Ophis seperti lupa, tidak ingat pernah memberikan tugas itu padanya, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menyinggung tentang kemunculan kekuatan eksistensi baru itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dewi naga berwujud sosok loli, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya._

.

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 24. Pertemuan Besar Part I.**

Kouh Gakuen, tempat yang menjadi lokasi diadakannya pertemuan puncak antar pemimpin dari tiga fraksi terbesar makhluk supranatural, yaitu malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Kekkai yang mengurung seluruh komplek Kuoh Gakuen sudah selesai dibuat, kekkai yang dibuat oleh anggota OSIS untuk menyembunyikan aktifitas didalam Kuoh Gakuen dari manusia-manusia diluar akademi. Kekkai ini juga dibuat untuk mencegah adanya pengganggu yang masuk dan merusak pertemuan itu.

Bertempat di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang cukup luas, dimana ada satu meja bundar dengan empat buah kursi ditengah ruangan. Empat kursi yang setiap kursinya diduduki oleh orang-orang penting dari setiap fraksi.

Meja bundar itu dibagi menjadi tiga sudut, sudut pertama di isi pria paruh baya berponi pirang, dia sang gubernur, pemimping tertinggi dari fraksi malaikat jatuh, Azazel. Tidak jauh darinya ada seorang pria berpakaian mewah, pria berambut pirang panjang, pria yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin para malaikat menggantikan peran The God of Bible yang telah tewas, malaikat berpangkat Archangel, Michael. Dan disudut terakhir, dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang merupakan wakil dari fraksi iblis. Sirzech Lucifer, pria rupawan berambut merah yang sekarang menggunakan setelah jas resmi, serta Serafall leviathan, perempuan cantik bertubuh pendek dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang di ikat model twintail.

Suasana hening meliputi seisi ruangan, kentara sekali kondisi tegang diantara mereka.

Kriiiieeetttt...

"Permisi . . . ." suara seorang gadis.

Pintu berderit dan terbuka, lalu masuklah gadis berambut merah panjang tergerai yang baru saja menyampaikan salam, Rias Gremory. Dia diiringi oleh peeragenya, yaitu Akeno Himejima, Issei Hyoudo, Asia Argento, Kiba Yuuto, dan Xenovia Quarta.

Suasana yang sejak awal sudah tegang, karena pertemuan ini didasari oleh sebuah konflik, menjadi betambah tegang ketika Rias dan kelompoknya masuk.

Xenovia tampak sangat terkejut ketika didalam ada Irina. Ini masalah besar diantara mereka berdua yang pada awalnya adalah sahabat dekat. Xenovia menjadi iblis karena putus asa mengetahui kalau The God of Bible sudah tidak ada, sedangkan Irina yang belum tahu apa-apa masih menjadi exorcist yang percaya pada tuhan. Irina hadir sebagai pendamping untuk Michael.

Issei pun begitu, sebagai Sekiryutei, dia tentu saja terkejut karena sang rival, Hakuryuukou, ada dipertemuan itu. Hakuryuukou yang bernama Vali, ikut hadir dalam pertemuan ini sebagai pendamping Azazel.

Sirzech buka suara pertama kali memecah ketegangan, "Aku perkenalkan mereka pada kalian semua, dia yang berambut merah adalah adikku, Rias Gremory, dan dibelakangnya adalah peerage-peeragenya. Mereka lah yang terlibat secara langsung dengan insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel dan berusaha menghentikannya, karena merekalah yang menjadi target Kokabiel"

"Kerja bagus, semuanya" kata Michael. Dia memuji tindak heroik Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Maaf soal itu, tampaknya kami telah merepotkan kalian" Azazel menyahut dengan santainya. Yaa, Azazel meminta maaf karena Kokabiel adalah bagian dari fraksinya walaupun sebenarnya Kokabiel itu membangkang perintahnya.

Issei sedikit geram karena pernyataan Azazel yang seakan menyepelekan insiden itu, padahal dia dan keluarga iblisnya hampir mati gara-gara Kokabiel.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap? Kalau sudah, sebaiknya kita langsung mulai saja pertemuan ini" kata Michael.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Adikku juga terlibat, jadi dia juga akan menyampaikan hasil laporannya bersama Rias. Dan dia juga penanggung jawab sekolah tempat pertemuan kita ini, karena dia adalah ketua OSIS" Serafall meminta sedikit waktu lagi.

Sona entah kenapa sedikit terlambat, mungkin ada hal yang masih diurusnya berhubungan dengan persiapan tempat untuk penyelenggaraan pertemuan yang diadakan di sekolah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Kriieeeetttt

Tidak perlu waktu lama, pintu ruangan pertemuan kembali berderit. Deritan pintu bisa terdengar jelas, karena didalam ruangan tidak ada suara apapun. Kondisi tegang masih menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

Masuklah dari balik pintu itu, dua orang gadis berkacamata. Sona dan wakilnya, Tsubaki. Kedua gadis itupun berjalan dan berdiri mengambil tempat didekat temannya, disamping Rias.

Sona menatap semua orang yang hadir, dan ada satu hal yang membuat dirinya teramat shock.

"Kau?" suara Sona keluar lumayan kencang, tidak seperti Sona biasanya. "Kau yang waktu itu mencoba membunuhku kan?" tunjuknya pada pemuda yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding ruangan tepat dibelakang Azazel. Walaupun Sona belum tahu namanya, tapi dia ingat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Sontak saja, pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sona membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Bahkan jauh lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Pernyataan yang dibuat Sona, membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi marah besar.

Suasana yang sangat menegangkan ini didukung oleh kondisi ruangan yang berubah total. Seluruh ruangan menjadi sangat dingin membuat semuanya menggigil, terutama iblis-iblis muda yang ada disana. Kristal-kristal es menempel di seluruh ruangan dari lantai, dinding hingga langit-langit.

Pemuda berambut perak yang tadi ditunjuk Sona tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, separuh bagian bawah badannya dari kaki hingga pinggang telah beku oleh es yang sangat keras. Puluhan tombak es yang yang sangat tajam mencuat keluar dari lingkaran-lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil disekeliling pemuda tadi. Tombak-tombak es itu mengarah pada tubuh si pemuda berambut perak, ada yang hampir menancap di kepala, leher, dada, dan bagian tubuh lainnya, bahkan ada yang tepat mengarah pada bola matanya. Ujung runcing tombak es itu bahkan sebagian telah menyentuh kulit si pemuda hingga mengucurkan darah.

Vali, nama pemuda itu, sedang dalam posisi berbahaya. Sedikit melakukan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang.

Si pelaku, gadis cantik bertubuh mungil tampak sedang menggeram marah. Dia mengepalkan erat jari jemari dikedua tangannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi bengis, gigi taringnya tampak mencuat lebih tajam. "Siapapun yang mencoba mencelakai adikku, tidak akan ku biarkan hidup" ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun bergerak dari tempat duduknya ataupun mengalihkan tatapannya. Serafall benar-benar murka atas apa yang terjadi pada Sona.

Inilah sisi sebenarnya seorang maou bergelar Leviathan. Walaupun dia bukan Mauo terkuat, tapi dia sendirian saja sudah cukup untuk membekukan dan menghancurkan sebuah negara sebesar Jepang dalam sekejap. Apalagi kalau hanya untuk membunuh pengguna sacred gear muda seperti Vali.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Michael bingung atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia masih dalam keadaan biasa, bisa bertahan dari dinginnya es Serafall karena kekuatan malaikat berpangkat Archangel itu tidak main-main. Namun Irina yang jadi pendampingnya sudah hampir mati membeku. Tidak hanya Irina saja, Rias, Sona, dan budak-budaknya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Serafall" Sirzech mencoba mencairkan ketegangan. Tindakan Serafall berakibat buruk pada semua orang, termasuk Rias dan Sona, adik-adik mereka.

"Vali, apa maksudnya ini?" Azazel bertanya kepada Vali secara langsung, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hening masih melanda, ketegangan tidak sedikitpun menurun.

"Serafall!" Sirzech berseru sedikit nyaring pada rekan sesama Maou. Menurut Sirzech, apa yang dilakukan Serafall sudah kelewatan. Mereka berdua mengemban misi penting seperti yang diusulkan oleh Falbium dan telah disepakati empat maou secara rahasia dalam pertemuan ini, dan ia tidak ingin misi ini gagal hanya karena emosi Serafall yang meledak akibat berita yang belum ada kejelasannya.

Serafall melunak, walaupun emosi menguasai dirinya. Sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Iblis Sitri yang mengedepankan berpikir daripada emosi, hal ini tidak boleh sampai berakibat buruk pada semua orang.

Es-es yang tadi memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Vali di ambang kematian, sudah hilang semuanya. Keadaan sedikit lebih kondusif. Walaupun begitu, hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi harus diluruskan karena akan mempengaruhi jalannya pertemuan ini.

"Vali..." Azazel berseru tegas pada bawahannya. Dia ingin ini segera diluruskan.

"Aku saat itu hanya ingin membasmi lalat kecil yang kebetulan berada didekat adik Maou itu, mungkin tidak sengaja dia juga ikut terkena seranganku" kata Vali mengakui perbuatannya.

Saat itu, Vali yang baru saja menangkap Kokabiel kebetulan berjumpa dengan Naruto, dan karena ingin mencoba sesuatu, dia menyerang Naruto tanpa menyebutkan alasannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau salah satu gadis yang berada didekat target serangannya adalah adik seorang Maou.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada suara lagi, akhirnya Sirzech yang tidak tahan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Sona?" kata Sirzech. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan dari adik rekannya agar masalah terselesaikan dan suasana kembali kondusif.

"Ah, yaa... Maaf kalau aku sempat emosi tadi sehingga menyebabkan ketegangan. Aku tahu saat itu bukanlah aku yang menjadi target serangannya, dan mungkin dia juga tidak menyadari kalau aku ada disana" kata Sona dengan wajah datar kembali seperti biasa, dia semakin pandai berbohong.

Sona sudah tahu sejak awal kalau target serangan Vali bukanlah dirinya, tapi Naruto. Berhubung masih banyak misteri tentang Naruto yang belum ia ketahui, jadi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh. Yang penting sekarang, Sona merasa yakin kalau sang Hakuryuukou ada hubungannya dengan Naruto walau mereka tampak sama sekali tidak saling kenal.

Vali tahu kalau Sona berbohong karena dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing, beruntung nyawanya sudah selamat dari ancaman Mauo bergelar Leviathan yang tadi sempat membuatnya tidak berkutik. Walaupun dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan penuhnya, tapi akan sangat beresiko karena tombak-tombak es tadi sudah hampir menancap ditubuhnya, ada pula yang tepat mengarah ke jantungnya dan salah bergerak sedikit saja, tubuh dan jantungnya pasti benar-benar akan ditembus tombak-tombak es.

"Jadi masalah ini sudah bisa kita anggap selesai kan?" tanya Azazel.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Sirzech, dia juga berkata mewakili Serafall yang tidak berbicara lagi sejak marah tadi, walaupun sekarang emosi Serafall sudah mereda.

"Kalau begitu, rapat ini benar-benar sudah bisa dimulai kan?" tanya Michael.

Krriiieeettt...

Pintu lagi-lagi berderit, ada lagi yang datang. Kalau Rias dan Sona memang ada keperluan sehingga terlambat, tapi yang datang kali ini benar-benar terlambat tanpa alasan jelas. Ada dua orang yang datang, memakai seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan gadis berambut indigo gelap panjang.

"Eheheeee, kamiiii,,, terlambat ya?" tanya si pirang cengengesan.

Tanpa perlu ada yang menjawab, sudah jelas jawabannya. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar terlambat. Naruto mungkin lumrah jika begitu, karena mewarisi sifat gurunya yang sekarang menjadi Hokage Keenam. Tapi Hinata? ini pasti karena ulah Naruto.

Hampir semua orang disana jadi kesal sendiri, terutama Rias dan budak-budaknya begitu juga Irina. Mereka semua sudah mengalami ketegangan sampai dua kali, bahkan yang terakhir hampir merenggut nyawa mereka karena membeku. Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, Naruto mungkin akan dicincang.

Sona, sudah kelihatan jelas dari raut wajahnya. Dia benar-benar marah.

Beda lagi dengan empat petinggi fraksi yang ada. Walau ekspresi mereka berempat tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi mereka menyadari suatu hal. Tidak usah dijelaskan karena ini lah salah satu penyebab mereka harus mengadakan pertemuan besar ini selain karena ulah Kokabiel. Walaupun begitu, mereka semua harus menelan keraguan karena apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang terasa amat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang muncul waktu itu.

Sirzech menatap kearah Serafall seakan meminta kejelasan, dan dibalas tatapan Serafall yang dapat diartikan sebagai tanda iya. Serafall sebelum pertemuan ini, sudah pernah menceritakan tentang hal ini kepada Sirzech mengenai apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto kemarin siang di aula.

Serafall memberitahukan hanya kepada Sirzech, tapi tidak dengan Maou lainnya. Lagipula Sirzech pasti bertemu dengan Naruto di Kuoh, jadi untuk apa dirahasiakan. Serafall merasa hal ini kurang penting. Dia memang berencana menyelidiki asal usul dan identitas Naruto, tapi bukan untuk kaum iblis, hanya untuk menjamin keselamatan Sona saja, agar tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam adiknya itu. Tidak lebih.

Vali lain lagi, ekspresinya seperti orang terkejut walaupun perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya sangat tipis. Ketika Vali memandang Naruto, ada sesuatu dibenaknya. Dia masih ingat kalau dirinya akan meyakini kalau Naruto adalah orangnya yang dia cari kalau berhasil selamat dari serangannya waktu. Dan sekarang buktinya, Naruto masih hidup dan berdiri dalam keadaan segar bugar.

Namun Vali tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, karena ia tidak ingin urusannya dengan salah satu Maou lebih panjang lagi. Apalagi nyawanya sempat terancam melayang oleh Maou itu karena kecerobohannya asal serang anak orang saat membawa pulang tubuh Kokabiel. Vali berniat akan mengurus ini nanti, setelah urusannya di pertemuan ini selesai.

Itulah keadaan akibat ulah Naruto. Hinata, dia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sebab terlambat. "Anoo, maafkan kami karena kami menganggu jalannya pertemuan" kata Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang memasang tampang seperti orang tak berdosa.

"Ahahahaaa, tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti inilah yang dibutuhkan. Berkat kalian, suasana tegang tadi jadi lebih santai" Azazel yang menjawab. Dia memang lebih suka keadaan santai daripada suasana menegangkan.

Michael tersenyum seakan membenarkan pernyataan Azazel.

"Maafkan kesalahan anggota keluargaku" kata Sona kepada semua petinggi fraksi. Sebagai King dari Naruto dan Hinata, tentulah ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Keempat petinggi itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum, bahkan mood Serafall kembali membaik seperti sedia kala. Kemudian karena merasa tidak ada masalah lagi, Naruto berjalan kearah Sona dan berdiri disampingnya, diikuti pula oleh Hinata.

Setelah menempati posisinya, baik Naruto maupun Hinata mengamati seisi ruangan. Kebanyakan wajah yang terlihat tidak mereka kenal. Hanya Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Rias serta sebagian budaknya yang sudah bertemu dan berkenalan di aula kemarin saja yang mereka berdua ingat. Yang duduk mengelilingi meja, pasti para petinggi yang mengadakan pertemuan ini, pikir mereka. Lalu pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri bersandar didinding di pojokan, aaaah serasa pernah bertemu tapi lupa dimana, mungkin bukan orang penting jadi pasangan suami istri ini kompak, lupa.

Sona dengan tampang marah menatap Naruto. Baru saja pertama kali menjalankan tugas, Naruto sudah tidak becus seperti ini. Bagaimana nantinya, apa akan terus tidak becus seperti ini lagi. "Kenapa terlambat?" tanya Sona dengan suara sangat pelan pada Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ahahaaa, kau tahu laaah... Tadi di jalan aku bertemu kucing hitam, karena kata orang-orang itu adalah pertanda sial, jadi aku mengambil rute lain. Lalu aku bertemu nenek-nenek yang hendak menyeberang jalan raya, karena kulihat dia sedang kesusahan jadi aku menolongnya dahulu. Setelah itu, aku bertemu gadis kecil imut yang menangis karena kucing peliharaannya terjebak di atas pohon dan tidak bisa turun, jadi aku kesana kemari mencari tangga untuk menurunkan si kucing yang terjebak. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan, dan aku berada di suatu tempat entah dimana yang aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan. Begitulah, Kaichou . . ." jawab Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyuman. Alasan tidak logis dan tidak bermutu yang dibuat-buat dengan mengutip perkataan dari salah satu gurunya yang sering ia dengar.

"Gh" Sona benar-benar murka kali ini.

Ingin rasanya Sona melubangi kepala Naruto dengan pasak rangka kontruksi jembatan. Tapi mengingat sekarang sedang ada pertemuan penting, jadi ia harus menahan diri. Membuat perjanjian dengan orang misterius belum jelas seperti Naruto sedikit banyak ternyata membuatnya menyesal, Sona merasa sebagai pihak yang dirugikan karena Naruto ternyata kelewat bodoh dan ceroboh.

Sona merasa ditipu, saat pertama kali bertemu, saat membantu membasmi skull reaper, dan saat membuat kesepakatan kemarin, Naruto dan Hinata seperti sosok misterius yang sangat sulit ia capai. Tapi sekarang apa? Datang terlambat, cengengesan dengan wajah tak berdosa padahal sudah tahu membuat salah dan dengan seenaknya pula membuat alasan tak masuk akal.

Semua orang yang ada disana, selain Sona, ternyata mendengar jawaban Naruto walaupun bicara pelan. Wajar karena semua makhluk supranatural memiliki indera pendengaran yang peka. Mereka semua hanya terkikik pelan, beruntung tidak keluar suara tawa keras dari mereka. Sona sepertinya mendapatkan budak yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sifat Sonanya sendiri, pikir semua orang. Bahkan empat pemimpin besar yang ada disana sempat melupakan tentang pertemuan ini sejenak karena juga terhibur setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Haaah, dimanapun berada dan apapun situasinya. Tingkah Naruto selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi terasa lebih hangat dan rileks.

"Baiklah, setelah ini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi kan? Jadi sebaiknya kita mulai rapatnya sekarang" kata Michael. Ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya Michael bertanya hal yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sona dan Rias yang terlebih dahulu menyampaikan laporan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel telah selesai membacakan laporannya. Setelah selesai, langsung dilanjutkan ke acara inti pertemuan ini.

Awalnya pembicaraan berjalan tidak bagus karena Azazel berkelakuan tidak sopan dan kurang menyenangkan, berkata kalau ia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang Kokabiel lakukan. Tapi dengan pernyataan kalau ia meminta agar persetujuaan damai segera ditanda tangani karena memang itulah tujuan awal diadakannya pertemuan ini, semua pembicaraan menemui jalan buntu. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sirzech, Serafall, maupun Michael karena apa yang dikatakan Azazel sama sekali tidak salah.

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan yang alot, sesuatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi. fenomena yang tampak seperti waktu sedang berhenti. Beberapa orang diruang pertemuan tidak bisa bergerak, Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, dan Asia.

"Ada apa ini?" Issei bertanya ditengah kebingungannya.

"Waktu berhenti?" kata Michael seakan bertanya karena dia bukan orang yang tidak tahu situasi.

"Sepertinya begitu" sahut Azazel mendengar perkataan Michael. "Hanya menyisakan kita yang memiliki kemampuan yang kuat yang bebas dari fenomena ini"

Maksud Azazel adalah orang berkekuatan besar seperti semua pemimpin tiap fraksi.

"Ditambah orang yang memegang Sacred Gear Naga terkuat, dan mereka yang dilindungi oleh pedang suci" kata Vali menambahkan.

Ada Issei, Irina, Kiba, dan Xenovia yang masih bisa bergerak. Ditambah dengan Rias yang tadi kebetulan sedang memegang tangan kiri Issei.

Tidak lama setelah keanehan waktu terjadi, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi raksasa, sebuah portal yang dari sana bermunculan banyak orang yang melakukan penyerangan. Mereka yang bermunculan langsung menembakkan energi sihir sehingga membuat Kuoh Gakuen bergoncang. Ini seperti sebuah perang.

Sontak saja, semua yang masih bisa bergerak menengok keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ditengah-tengah keributan itu, terjadi suatu hal yang tak seorang pun menyadarinya.

Grepp...

Ada sebuah gerakan kecil, berpegangan tangan dan saling menggenggam, yang terjadi antara sepasang manusia, Naruto dan Hinata. Seperti yang dikatakan Azazel, fenomena ini tidak berpengaruh pada orang yang kuat. Naruto dan Hinata tidak terpengaruh efek dari fenomena ini, alasannya sederhana, karena mereka berdua,,,,,, kuat.

Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap diam tidak bergerak berada didekat Sona dan Tsubaki. Mereka berdua hanya bekerja untuk Sona, semua orang di ruangan ini tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah bawahan Sona, jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap diam sampai Sona memberikan sebuah perintah.

Tapi karena Sona tidak bergerak dan tidak bisa memberikan perintah, mereka berdua pun akan diam menunggu. Lagipula, kalau bergerak, maka itu sudah menunjukkan kalau mereka berdua lebih kuat dari Sona yang kena pengaruh fenomena ini, dan mereka tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu hal tersebut. Mereka berdua bawahan Sona, jadi sewajarnya lah mereka tidak boleh terlihat lebih kuat dari Sona.

Dan terakhir, ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi mereka berdua, terlebih Hinata untuk mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tanpa harus ikut melibatkan diri secara langsung.

Kembali pada orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan fenomena yang terjadi.

"Siapa mereka?" Issei bertanya. Wajar kalau tidak tahu karena dia termasuk iblis baru diruangan ini.

"Penyihir" jawab Serafall.

"Sebenarnya, kekuatan apa yang menyebabkan fenomena ini?" kata Michael.

"Kemungkinan besar, mereka mengaktifkan kemampuan si bocah vampir secara paksa lalu mengubahnya menjadi balance breaker" jawab Azazel

"Mereka menangkap Gasper?" Issei terkejut. Dia dekat dengan Gasper, dan saat ini Gasper mereka tinggalkan di ruang klub mereka karena kekuatannya tidak stabil. Ada Koneko yang bertugas menemani gasper disana.

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja disini" seru Sirzech. "Jika kekuatan Gasper ditingkatkan lebih dari ini, maka waktu yang kita semua miliki akan benar-benar berhenti"

"Kau benar" sahut Azazel.

"Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap bocah vampire itu, kita tidak akan bisa memberikan serangan balasan"

"Onii-sama. Ada satu bidak benteng didekat Gasper, biarkan aku yang pergi kesana. Aku bisa melakukan gerakan spesial bidak catur"

"Aku ikut, aku yang akan melindungi Buchou" kata Issei lantang.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah berbicara serius. Rias pergi bersama Issei untuk menyelamatkan Gasper.

Setelah kepergian Rias, Azazel buka suara "Nah Vali,,, kenapa kau tidak coba bersenang-senang saja dengan lawan yang ada diluar sana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Vali.

Dia pun langsung keluar, mengaktifkan Balance Breaker Vanishing Dragon untuk membantai pasukan pernyihir yang terus berdatangan.

"Segera setelah Rias dan Issei berhasil menyelamatkan Gasper, kita akan langsung melakukan serangan balasan" ucap Sirzech.

"Kurasa tidak, Sirzech, Serafall" kata seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata yang baru saja datang. Muncul menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi langsung kedalam ruang pertemuan.

"Kau? Katerea Leviathan." Serafall terkejut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Katerea mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan meledakkan bagunan tempat diadakan pertemuan tadi.

Seluruh bangunan hancur lebur, beruntung dengan kerja sama tiga pemimpin, Sirzech, Michael, dan Azazel, membuat sihir pertahanan dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan pertemuan yang terluka.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini, Katerea?" tanya Sirzech.

"Aku hanya ingin menentang apa yang dibahas dalam pertemuan ini" jawab Katerea.

Katerea adalah yang memimpin operasi serangan ini, dia menginginkan reformasi dunia karena The God of Bible sudah tidak ada.

Akhirnya Azazel yang turun tangan sendirian untuk menghadapi Katerea. pertarungan udara atara keduanya pun tak terelakkan.

Rias dan Issei telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, mereka berdua berhasil membebaskan Gasper, membawanya ke tempat sisa puing-puing ruang pertemuan yang telah hancur. Gasper menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membatalkan efek dari Balance Breaker Forbidden Balor View yang keluar secara paksa.

Dengan begitu, Akeno, Asia, Sona, dan Tsubaki bebas. Naruto dan Hinata juga mulai bergerak.

Iblis-iblis muda. Semuanya, dari kelompok Rias membasmi para penyihir. Kelompok Sona juga, walau hanya ada tsubaki, dibantu dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka membasmi penyihir sebagai mana yang dilakukan oleh Rias. Naruto dan Hinata bertarung seperlunya, karena tidak ingin kelihatan mencolok.

Pertarungan dengan pasukan yang melakukan kudeta semakin sengit. Vali, sendirian saja telah melenyapkan setengah dari jumlah penyihir-penyihir yang berdatangan dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi atau portal berukuran raksasa.

Katerea terdesak karena kekuatannya jauh dibawah Azazel, dia pun memanfaatkan ular yang dia bawa untuk menambah kekuatan sihirnya. Hal ini memaksa Azazel menggunakan sacred gear ciptaannya sendiri bernama Down Fall Dragon Spear. Mengaktifkan Balance Breaker, Fallen Heavenly Dragon Armor. Azazel menggunakan armor naga, berwarna emas berhasil memojokkan Katerea.

Katerea lagi-lagi terdesak. Dia sudah putus asa karena tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan Azazel. Katerea menggunakan sulur-sulur yang dibuat dari tangannya, menangkap tangan Azazel dan meledakkan diri.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, terpaksa Azazel memotong tangannya sendiri, Dia sedikit menjauh dari Katherea untuk menghindari ledakan.

Tapi, tanpa disangka seorangpun

WUUUSSSHHHHH...

Satu sabetan gelombang energi yang dihasilkan oleh sebilah pedang raksasa, sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan semua pengacau. Separuh dari penyihir yang tersisa, portal raksasa tempat para penyihir bermunculan, bahkan Katerea yang belum sempat meledak ikut tersapu dan lenyap karena sabetan energi tadi.

Kekkai yang melingkupi seluruh area kompleks sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, langsung hancur. Parit raksasa terbentuk ditanah dari Kuoh Gakuen hingga bukit yang berada dibelakang Kuoh Gakuen, bahkan bukit besar yang tinggi menjulang itu telah terbelah dua. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, deretan gunung yang lebih tinggi lagi dan ribuan hektar hutan juga lenyap tersapu gelombang sampai batas terluar wilayah Kota Kuoh.

Ini kejadian luar biasa yang tak pernah disangka, serangan ini adalah serangan tingkat tinggi yang hanya sanggup dilakukan oleh seseorang iblis dengan kelas setingkat Ultimate Class Devil, setara seorang Maou. Serangan ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kudeta barusan, bahkan kudeta yang dipimpin oleh Katherea yang baru saja tewas tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali dibanding dengan ini. Bagi keempat petinggi yang pernah merasakan pahitnya perang pada Great War, ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka lihat. Tapi bagi iblis-iblis muda, ini sama sekali tak masuk akal.

Dari langit, tempat arah datangnya serangan tadi. Turun perlahan sosok makhluk astral raksasa bersayap setinggi 100 meter berwarna ungu berwujud seorang samurai dengan armor perang khas Era Sengoku, lengkap dengan sebilah katana raksasa ditangan kanannya, katana yang telah melenyapkan semua pengkudeta. Sosok astral raksasa itu mendarat ditanah, lalu tak lama kemudian wujud astral raksasa itu menghilang dan menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata aneh. Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja menggunakan wujud tertinggi, The Great Full Armored Susano'o, miliknya.

Ditengah-tengah keterkejutan iblis-iblis muda, empat petinggi yang mengadakan pertamuan sudah mengusai lagi kesadarannya. Mereka semua menyadari bahwa, kekuatan inilah yang menjadi salah satu pendorong harus dicapainya kesepakatan antar tiga fraksi besar. Sirzech, sepertinya mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang lain. Dia tahu ciri-ciri pemuda itu, persis seperti ciri-ciri manusia yang telah dengan mudahnya mengalahkan dan mempecundangi Sairaorg.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, di smping pemuda berambut hitam tadi, tercipta pusaran yang mendistorsi dimensi ruang, yang kemudian keluarlah tiga orang sosok manusia dari sana. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang menggunakan masker, satu pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis dengan tatto di dahi sebelah kiri, dan terakhir seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu.

Empat tamu tak diundang, berdiri tegap dengan tatapan berani, seolah berhadapan langsung dengan empat orang terkuat dari dari tiga fraksi terbesar makhluk supranatural hanyalah seperti bertemu orang biasa. Mereka berdiri tanpa sedikitpun menampakkan perasaan takut dan gentar kalau tiba-tiba empat pemimpin yang sedang melangsungkan pertemuan akan marah besar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Maaf kalau kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba ini, mengganggu acara kalian. Kami datang,,,,, dengan damai"

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

 **Note :** Ku potong yaa, sampai disini aja dulu, hehee.

Nah, ini berkaitan dengan semua pemimpin fraksi. Mereka yang pernah merasakan kedatangan Naruto dan Konoha, lalu sekarang bertemu langsung dengan Naruto. Kalau ditanya apa mereka semua terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari siapa Naruto dan menaruh kecurigaan pada Naruto? Ku rasa tidak. Justru karena mereka berempat pintar, mereka bertindak seperti di chap ini. Bersikap seolah angin lalu dan dibiarkan saja.

Mungkin banyak diantara kalian berpikir, harusnya kalau sudah ada kecurigaan dari mereka pada NaruHina, langsung saja diselidiki secara menyeluruh bahkan kalau perlu diinterogasi. Tapi menurutku itu cara yang kurang tepat, hal tadi memang pencegahan dini untuk sesuatu yang buruk, tapi jika begitu akan banyak hal yang tidak diketahui.

Lebih baik begini, semua pemimpin fraksi tak berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan dahulu pergerakan musuhnya, dalam hal ini "NaruHina", sampai mendapatkan kejelasan tentang "apa, siapa, bagaimana, kekuatan, dan tujuan" dari musuhnya itu, lalu mengambil tindakan penghabisan berupa pemusnahan secara menyeluruh pada musuh. Itulah menurutku cara berpikir yang lebih cocok dipakai oleh semua pemimpin setiap fraksi, daripada mencegah diawal tapi kenyataannya belum tuntas dan menimbulkan bahaya yang lebih besar lagi kedepannya.

Kemudian mengulas kolom review :

Orochimaru, dan tim taka. Ku pikir mereka sedang di lab karena tidak hadir di resepsi NaruHina, dan lab mereka pasti di luar desa Konoha, jadi mereka semua juga korban kiamat. Kan yang selamat hanya desa Konoha saja serta sedikit hutan-hutan disekitarnya.?

Ada yang protes nih Gaara dan Kakashi ku sebut jomblo di chapter kemarin... Gaara ama Shijima? Hmm,,, cerita Gaara Hiden kan? Timeline LN Gaara Hiden itu setelah LN Konoha Hiden, artinya setelah Naruto nikah ama Hinata. Soo, Shijima ga ada dalam fic ini, karena awal mula fic ini pas resepsi NaruHina. Lagipula, seingatku kalau ga salah hubungan GaaraxShijima itu rasanya masih ngegantung deh di akhir Gaara Hiden. Aku ga mau nyantumin suatu hal ngegantung yang belum pasti. Lalu Kahyo ya? Heheee. Emang sih setting timeline LN Kakashi Hiden sebelum resepsi NaruHina, bahkan sebelum Movie The Last. Kahyo 4 bulan setelah insiden kapal udara di Kakashi Hiden, yang jadi pemimpin Houzukijiyou, sampai kirim-kiriman surat dengan Kakashi. Kalian boleh menganggap Kakashi menjalin hubungan spesial dengan si janda ditinggal mati suami dan anak itu, tapi sebagai pemimpin didesanya, Kahyo tidak bisa sembarangan keluar desa ombak. Dan desa itu letaknya jauh di luar Konoha. So mungkin jadi korban kiamat juga. Kesimpulanku, apa salah kalau Gaara dan Kakashi ku sebut ngenes? _'V'_

Sisanya, pertanyaan di kolom review, udah lewat PM yaa. Sebagian lagi terjawab seiring cerita. Dan yang pasti aku berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mau membagi ilmunya terkait pernyataanku di chapter kemarin.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 22 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . .**_

 _Tapi, tanpa disangka seorangpun,,,_

 _WUUUSSSHHHHH..._

 _Satu sabetan gelombang energi yang dihasilkan oleh sebilah pedang raksasa, sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan semua pengacau. Mengahancurkan Kekkai yang melingkupi seluruh area kompleks sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, hingga memporak-porandakan sebagian besar wilayah hutan dan perbukitan Kuoh._

 _Dari langit, tempat arah datangnya serangan tadi. Turun perlahan sosok makhluk astral raksasa bersayap setinggi 100 meter berwarna ungu berwujud seorang samurai dengan armor perang khas Era Sengoku, lengkap dengan sebilah katana raksasa di tangan kanannya, katana yang telah melenyapkan semua pengkudeta. Sosok astral raksasa itu mendarat ditanah, lalu tak lama kemudian wujud astral raksasa itu menghilang dan menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata aneh._

 _Belum habis sampai disitu, disamping pemuda berambut hitam tadi, tercipta pusaran yang mendistorsi dimensi ruang, yang kemudian keluarlah tiga orang sosok manusia dari sana. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang menggunakan masker, satu pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis dengan tatto di dahi sebelah kiri, dan terakhir seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Maaf kalau kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba ini, mengganggu acara kalian. Kami datang,,,,, dengan damai" kata pria yang menggunakan masker._

.

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 25. Pertemuan Besar Part II.**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Maaf kalau kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba ini, mengganggu acara kalian. Kami datang dengan damai..." kata pria yang menggunakan masker.

Tidak ada yang langsung bersuara untuk menyahut ucapan dari pria paruh baya yang datang tanpa diundang, pria paruh baya yang tampak seperti pemimpin dari tiga pemuda lainnya. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sirzech, Serafall, Azazel, dan Michael, mereka berempat telihat masih berpikir keras mencerna kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Siapa empat orang yang tak diundang itu? Apa tujuan mereka kesini? Dan lagi, apakah semua ini akan menjadi titik terang dari penyelidikan buntu yang mereka lakukan tentang munculnya eksistensi baru?

' _Dia, yang baru saja melenyapkan semua pengacau, pasti dia lah yang mempecundangi Sairaorg-kun dan membuat gempar orang-orang penting Underworld_ ' Sirzech menatap intens pemuda berambut hitam yang keluar dari sosok astral pemusnah tadi.

Cukup dengan hal itu saja, Sirzech juga sudah berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa empat tamu tak diundang bukanlah anak kecil polos tidak tahu apa-apa yang mencoba bermain-main ditengah kobaran api raksasa. Mereka yang datang ini tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Beda lagi dengan iblis-iblis muda. Pikiran mereka sederhana, apakah ada lagi kelompok yang mencoba melakukan kudeta selain sekelompok pasukan penyihir yang dipimpin Katherea, yang tidak menginginkan terbentuknya perjajian damai tiga fraksi besar selain penyihir-penyihir tadi?. Kesimpulan pertama yang para iblis muda dapat setelah kejadian tak terduga ini yaitu empat orang yang datang, adalah musuh, dan musuh harus dibasmi. Itulah yang ada dibenak para iblis muda.

' _Apanya yang datang dengan damai? Setelah dengan entengnya mereka membunuh semua penyihir._ ' tampak Rias geram dan sudah tersulut emosi. Dibanding Sona ataupun Irina yang mendampingi Michael, Rias lah yang emosinya paling tidak terkontrol. Sedangkan peerage mereka hanya mengikuti King-nya saja.

Dari sudut tamu tak diundang, empat orang tadi, Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura, juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka berempat bukan terkejut karena makhluk-makhluk supranatural, karena sebelum datang kesini mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Ada hal tak terduga yang membuat mereka terkejut. Terlihat jelas diseberang sana, teman mereka, Naruto dan Hinata berdiri dengan tenangnya seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa terlibat dengan makhluk-makhluk supranatural, bahkan terlihat seperti teman.

Ternyata insiden ini tidak hanya membuat salah satu pihak terkejut, tapi kedua pihak, dimana mereka mendapat sesuatu yang tak terduga sama sekali.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Naruto? Katamu kau ingin berkelana mencari sesuatu saat pamit dahulu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah bersama dengan para makhluk supranatural?_ ' Sakura yang pertama kali bereaksi, dia berniat melangkah maju untuk meminta kejelasan tentang semua ini.

Greppp...

Sasuke memegang erat tangan Sakura, menghentikan tindakan Sakura sebelum sempat melangkah sejengkal pun. Dia tidak ingin rencana ini rusak karena hal yang menurutnya,,,, sepele.

"Tenanglah Sakura!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi,,,,?" Sakura belum mau mengerti.

Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan, yang bisa diartikan ' _Naruto disana pasti punya alasan. Disana juga ada Hinata, dia tidak akan membiarkan suaminya bertindak bodoh dan gegabah. Apalagi menjadi bagian dari para makhluk supranatural. Mengertilah!_ '

"Haaaah,,,, baiklah" Sakura mundur, dia mengalah dan kembali keposis awal.

Kakashi dan Gaara, walaupun sempat terkejut karena keberadaan Naruto yang diluar skenario, tapi mereka bisa membuat keputusan yang cepat dan tepat. Melihat diseberang sana, Naruto hanya diam bersama Hinata tanpa berbuat apapun, membuat mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak ingin mengganggu apa yang sedang direncanakan Naruto bersama Hinata. Satu hal pasti yang mereka tanam kuat didalam hati mereka,

' _Naruto, apapun yang kau dan istrimu lakukan disana, kami yakin pastilah itu untuk kebaikan semua orang_ '

Beralih ke sudut lain lagi, Naruto dan Hinata. Walau sejenak, kedatangan Hokage Keenam bersama teman-temannya mau tidak mau membuat mereka berdua sangat terkejut. Naruto tidak menduga sama sekali gurunya datang bersama teman-temannya, mengacaukan keadaan pertemuan yang sebenarnya sudah kacau sejak tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan dan direncanakan oleh gurunya itu, tapi dia meyakini bahwa Kakashi bertindak sebagai Hokage dan ini dilakukannya hanya untuk kepentingan Konoha.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, tampak sudah bisa bernafas lega. Sejak Kakashi dan temannya datang, mereka berdua memasang tampang sok tidak kenal. Dan sepertinya empat orang dari Konoha itu mengerti keinginannya, buktinya sampai sekarang Kakashi atau yang lain tidak menyapanya. Jika sampai ketahuan dirinya ada hubungan dengan empat orang yang datang secara tak diundang, bisa-bisa rencana yang sudah susah payah mereka berdua susun akan gagal total. Walau sempat khawatir karena Sakura yang mereka kenal tempramental, tampak hendak melakukan sesuatu, tapi mereka bersyukur sepertinya Sasuke dapat mengambil tindakan dengan cepat.

Hanya Vali yang tampak sangat berbeda dibanding yang lainnya,

"Hahahaaaa. Ku rasa aku menemukan lawan bertarung yang sepadan dengan ku" kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, tipikal seorang maniak bertarung.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Vali adalah ucapan yang pertama kali terdengar dari sekumpulan makhluk supranatural.

Tanpa basa-basi, Vali yang masih mengenakan armor naga putih dalam mode balance breaker mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Kakashi. Membuat lingkaran sihir yang berukuran besar, lalu langsung menembakkan demonic power yang sangat kuat yang tampak seperti petir biru raksasa.

KABOOOMMM

Telak, tembakan demonic power dari Vali mengenai Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak berniat menghindar. Ledakan yang cukup besar hingga mampu mengguncangkan Kuoh Gakuen. Bahkan, para iblis muda kelompok Rias terpaksa menutup mata dan telinga karena ledakan itu.

"Keh, mereka hanya pembual..." kata Vali angkuh, kini dia sudah turun dan berdiri disamping Azazel tanpa melepas armornya.

"Lihat baik-baik Vali!" seru Azazel pada muridnya, dia jelas merasakan kalau target serangan Vali masih hidup.

Setelah efek ledakan berangsur menghilang dan pandangan didapatkan lagi oleh mata, terlihat kalau hasil perbuatan vali telah membuat tanah hancur berantakan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat terkejut.

Ada sosok astral lagi, seperti yang pertama tapi kali ini berbeda. Yang ini sosoknya hanya setengah badan bagian atas, berwarna kuning keemasan dan tidak memakai armor tapi berjubah dan memiliki penutup kepala (hodie), ada goresan vertikal di bagian mata sebelah kiri. Kakashi bersama muridnya masih berdiri tegak didalam sosok astral itu tanpa luka, terlindung dari serangan Vali barusan.

Kakashi masih memiliki kedua mata Sharingan milik Obito, dan mampu memakainya sampai pada level Mangekyo Sharingan. Dan inilah jadinya, dia mampu membuat susano'o nya sendiri walau dia bukan keturunan Uchiha. The Gold Kamui Susano'o yang pernah unjuk kekuatan saat melawan Sang Dewi Kelinci, Ootsutsuki Kaguya ketika perang dunia shinobi keempat. Serangan fisik dan magic tidak akan mampu mengenai susano'o ini karena perpaduannya dengan teknik Kamui - Jikukan Ninjutsu.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin...!" Vali menatap tidak percaya, dia tidak mengetahui dan tidak mengerti sama sekali teknik dan kemampuan orang yang baru saja dia serang. "Gh"

Syuuttt...

Bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, Vali maju melancarkan sebuah pukulan langsung dari arah depan Kakashi, sekalian untuk menyentuh tubuh target agar kekuatannya bisa dibagi dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing miliknya.

Sreekkkk,,,

Vali menghentikan laju pergerakannya di tanah. Dia yakin pukulannya tidak meleset, tapi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa? Sedikitpun Kakashi tidak bergeser dari posisi awal. Pukulan Vali bukannya tidak mengenai target, tapi menembusnya.

"Hologram kah?" tanya Sirzech yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kurasa tidak, serangan yang melenyapkan semua penyihir dan Katerea tadi, jelas sesuatu yang nyata" jawab Azazel.

Posisi Vali dibelakang Kakashi, namun Kakashi maupun tiga orang lainnya tidak ada yang membalikkan badan hanya untuk melihat Vali. Ini hinaan untuk Vali, tidak ada lawan yang pernah berani membelakanginya.

"Cih..."

Syuutttt..

Vali memukul dari belakang, namun lagi-lagi hanya menembus saja. Dan ketika Vali sudah didepan Kakashi,,

Brakkkk..

DHUUAARRR...

Tubuh Vali dihempas kebawah oleh telapak tangan dari sosok astral berwarna emas. Terhempas ke tanah, dan terperosok cukup dalam. Vali sepertinya tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena telapak tangan susano'o emas sama sekali tidak melepaskan himpitannya pada tubuh Vali. Bahkan beberapa bagian armornya tampak retak.

"Benar kan? Perkataanku tadi." kata Azazel pada Sirzech.

Kemampuan musuhnya seperti sebuah hologram, tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain, tapi hebatnya bisa menyentuh Vali layaknya mereka adalah nyata.

Sirzech setuju dengan pendapat Azazel. Michael dan Serafall pun sepertinya juga begitu. Keeampat pemimpin itu sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, bebas dari keterkejutan, sehingga pikiran dan otak mereka sudah bisa berjalan lancar. Dan sekarang, mereka terus mengamati bagaimana kekuatan dan teknik yang digunakan oleh tamu-tamu tak diundang dalam pertemuan mereka.

"Sudah ku katakan tadi, aku datang dengan damai. Tapi jika kalian tidak ingin cara damai, aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan cara kasar" kata Kakashi.

 **BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostDragonShoot...**

Issei tampaknya juga tidak suka keadaan ini, buktinya dia langsung menembakkan laser hijau setelah mengandakan kekuatannya berkali-kali.

Serangan Issei hanya lewat saja, menembus Susano'o Kakashi, dan,,,

Dhuaarrrr..

Satu bangunan besar yang berada dalam lintasan serangan Issei langsung roboh tak bersisa.

"Pengganggu bertambah" gumam Kakashi.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya kali ini, Hokage-sama" sahut Gaara.

"Silahkan saja, Kazekage-sama"

Keduanya saling panggil dengan sapaan kehormatan masing-masing. Gaara maju selangkah.

"Ayoo, kita bantu Issei" seru Rias pada anggota keluarganya.

Tampaknya Rias sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dia satu-satunya iblis muda yang mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya mereka lawan. Keberanian Rias memang harus di acungi jempol, tapi orang seperti itulah yang cepat mati pada sebuah pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

Sedangkan Sona masih diam dan tidak membiarkan tiga peeragenya melakukan apapun. Begitu pula Irina yang sepertinya masih menunggu perintah dari Michael.

"Ha'i, Buchou" sahut semua peerage Rias.

Akeno sudah siap terbang setelah mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya, begitu pula Rias. Kiba sudah mensummon pedang suci iblis miliknya, begitupula xenovia sudah bersiap dengan Durendal. Hanya Asia yang tidak ikut bertarung sebab dia sedang mengobati luka Koneko karena serangan para penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan Gasper secara paksa sebelumnya.

Namun belum seberapa meter empat iblis muda itu bergerak, gerakan mereka sudah terhenti. Penyebabnya tidak lain karena tangan dan kaki mereka digenggam oleh tangan-tangan pasir. Mereka berempat jatuh ketanah dan tersungkur dengan posisi tiarap. Pasir-pasir masih mengekang tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Entah dengan sihir jenis apa, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu sepertinya bisa mengendalikan pasir" kata Serafall yang masih mengamati situasi.

"Hm" gumam Michael menyetujui pernyataan Serafall.

"Buchou..!" Issei yang tidak terkena cengkraman pasir Gaara berlari mendekat kearah Rias dan mencoba melepaskan pasir-pasir yang menjerat Rias dengan tangannya, tapi nihil. Cengkraman pasir itu terlalu kuat.

srkkk...

Ternyata ada seorang penyihir yang terbaring karena serangan Vali, belum mati dan mencoba lari, namun,,,

Greppp..

Pasir dalam jumlah banyak mengurung penyihir itu dalam kurungan berbentuk bola. Gaara menggerakkan pasir berisi penyihir tadi ke tengah-tengah arena.

"Ampuni a-aku,..." penyihir yang hanya tersisa bagian wajah dari dalam gumpalan pasir, memohon untuk dibiarkan hidup.

Gaara tersenyum, seperti psikopat. Sisi kelamnya saat kecil kembali muncul.

Penyihir itu sudah terkurung seutuhnya dalam bola pasir. Gaara tampak mencengkram telapak tangannya dan,,,

swusshhh...

Bola pasir itu pecah, tidak ada darah, tidak ada daging, tidak ada tulang dan tidak ada apapun yang tersisa dari jasad penyihir tadi.

"Seperti itulah nasib yang akan menimpa kalian berempat jika menyerang tanpa berpikir, menyerang tanpa mengetahui siapa yang jadi lawan kalian" kata Gaara menyeringai sadis.

Semuanya menatap tak percaya, mereka sangat ketakutan. Rias dan tiga peeragenya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, mereka benar-benar berada di ambang kematian untuk pertama kalinya, ketakutan yang lebih kelam dan dalam dibandingkan saat melawan Kokabiel.

Sirzech menjadi murka, adiknya sekarang dalam bahaya.

"Apa mau kalian hah?" kata Sirzech mengintimidasi, dia menaikkan kekuatan iblisnya, membuat orang-orang merinding, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang Konoha.

Gaara tidak gentar, pasir semakin banyak yang melingkupi tubuh Rias dan budak-budaknya. Gaara menantang keberanian Sirzech. Kedua pria berambut merah ini sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah, lebih mengedepankan ego superioritas masing-masing.

Sirzech tidak terima, dia menaikkan lagi pancaran kekuatan iblisnya, bahkan sudah membuat power of destruction untuk menyerang. Siapapun yang menyakiti adiknya, tidak akan dia biarkan hidup. Bangunan-bangunan sekolah Kouh gakuen bergetar, bongkahan-bongkahan tanah ada yang terangkat keudara akibat luapan kekuatan iblis yang luar biasa dari Sirzech. Bahkan jika perlu, Sirzech akan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya dalam wujud _True Form_. Keadaan ini sama seperti Serafall tadi saat mengetahui kalau adiknya hampir terbunuh oleh Vali.

Gaara sama sekali tidak takut dengan intimidasi Sirzech. Malah seringaian sadis di bibirnya semakin lebar dan semakin menakutkan.

Kraakkkk..

"AAAAAA..." raungan kesakitan yang sangat keras jelas keluar dari mulut empat iblis muda, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia. Mungkin ada beberapa tulang yang retak atau bahkan patah.

"Hentikan, Sirzech! Kau bisa membunuh adikmu." seru Serafall. Dia jelas mengerti, kelompok itu datang dengan rencana matang dan tidak akan takut sedikitpun walau Sirzech menunjukkan sebesar apapun kekuatannya.

"Sudah cukup, Kazekage-sama" Kakashi juga berseru seperti itu pada Gaara. Tujuan mereka kesini bukan untuk mencari musuh.

Sirzech menurunkan kekuatannya, pun begitu dengan Gaara, dia juga melepaskan Rias dan budak-budaknya dari cengkraman pasir. Vali juga sudah dibebaskan oleh Kakashi dari cengkraman tangan susano'onya. Sekarang vali sudah kembali ketempat Azazel.

Hening sejenak karena aksi unjuk kekuatan tadi. Kedua kubu, kubu aliansi tiga fraksi dan kubu Konoha saling berhadapan.

"Aku akan mencoba percaya kalau kalian datang dengan cara damai" kata Michael mencoba bijak menghadapi situasi didepannya.

Michael lah satu-satunya pemimpin fraksi yang tampak paling tenang. Dia mengerti, kalau pertarungan dengan tamu tak diundang itu pasti akan merugikan mereka, terlebih kesepakatan damai tiga fraksi belum dicapai. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan berbicara.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Michael-sama" kata Kakashi.

"Kau mengenalku?, Aah..., apa kau juga tahu tentang kami semua?" balas Michael.

"Tentu saja, aku kesini bukan tanpa persiapan" sahut Kakashi.

Memang benar, sejak awal Kakashi dan tim nya yaitu Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura datang ke Kuoh Gakuen dengan persiapan dan rencana matang, yang sudah mereka bahas bersama Tsunade-hime dan beberapa tokoh penting Konoha lainnya. Bahkan Kakashi sudah mengetahui siapa-siapa saja orang-orang penting yang datang pada pertemuan ini. Termasuk tentang rencana kudeta yang dilakukan Katherea, sehingga dia mendapatkan timing yang tepat untuk muncul. Hanya keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata saja yang diluar skenario.

Pernyataan yang baru saja diungkapkan Kakashi tentu menjadi pukulan telak bagi semua makhluk supranatural yang ada disana. Sempat terbersit dipikiran mereka, apakah rencana kudeta Katherea juga disabotase oleh orang-orang Konoha.

"Sekali lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Keenam yang memimpin desa Konoha, sebuah desa tersembunyi yang dihuni oleh manusia"

"Jadi tidak hanya kalian berempat?" tanya Michael

"Tentu saja. Konoha yang ku pimpin adalah sebuah eksistensi besar"

Pembicaraan ini, bukan lah pembicaraan biasa. Semua iblis muda dari kelompok Rias dan Sona hanya diam, dan Irina juga. Bahkan Vali pun tidak bicara.

Vali memang sangat ingin bertarung, tapi dia bukan lah orang bodoh yang asal memilih lawan. Apalagi kemampuan sosok astral emas itu tak tersentuh olehnya, kerugian besar bagi dirinya pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing yang harus menyentuh tubuh target agar bisa membagi dua kekuatannya. Vali paham, kalau tamu-tamu itu, datang dengan penuh persiapan dan tahu detail tentang cara kerja sacred gearnya. Maka dari itulah, hanya empat orang dari petinggi fraksi yang berbicara.

Keempat pemimpin itu sudah mendapat kesimpulan jelas, bahwa eksistensi yang muncul sebulan lalu, kini telah menampakkan diri mereka. Dari pengamatan singkat saja, mereka sudah tahu kalau orang-orang itu adalah manusia. Bukan manusia biasa, tapi manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tidak mereka ketahui selama beratus-ratus tahun mereka hidup. Tersisa satu pertanyaan lagi dibenak mereka, pertanyaan yang akan menentukan nasib dunia supranatural dan dunia manusia dimasa depan, suatu pertanyaan krusial,,

"Apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" Sirzech yang bertanya mewakili pemimpin lainnya.

"Hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri saja" jawab Kakashi.

Maksud dari jawaban kakashi tidaklah sesederhana itu. Ada makna penting dibalik lima kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi akhirat bisa mengerti bahwa tujuan empat orang dari Konoha datang kesini adalah sebuah pernyataan deklarasi bahwa mereka ada, mereka kuat, dan mereka tidak takut pada apapun. Selain itu, kejadian ini juga dapat diartikan sebagai permintaan secara paksa kepada Sirzech, Serafall, Azazel, dan Michael sebagai pemimpin tertinggi untuk mengakui bahwa Konoha sejajar dengan tiga fraksi besar. Istilah politiknya adalah permintaan paksa untuk sebuah pengakuan _de facto_.

Ya,, Pengakuan kedaulatan secara _de facto_ bagi Konoha. Itulah hal yang mendasari Kakashi membawa tim terbaiknya di Konoha, yaitu tim 7 dengan posisi Naruto yang digantikan oleh Gaara, ke Kuoh Gakuen, tepat saat terjadi pertemuan antara tiga pemimpin fraksi supranatural. Bukan perdamaian, bukan kerjasama, bukan mencari musuh, bukan pula proklamasi perang, tapi sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan lah yang membuat suatu eksistensi atau suatu negara, ada dan dianggap berdaulat oleh eksistensi lainnya yang sudah berdiri lebih dahulu.

Lagipula Konoha layak mendapatkan pengakuan kedaulatan karena sudah memenuhi syarat minimal, yaitu adanya pemimpin, rakyat, dan wilayah. Walaupun pengakuan ini didapat dengan secara paksa dengan ancaman, Kakashi tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah Konoha dianggap sebagai eksistensi yang memiliki kedaulatan penuh sebagai suatu eksistensi besar. Jadi Kakashi punya hak penuh menyatakan perang pada siapapun yang berani mengusik kedaulatan Konoha.

Kakashi berucap lagi "Kuharap kalian semua mengerti. Aku tahu kalau selama ini kalian terus mencari-cari keberadaan kami, dan sekarang kami menunjukkan diri didepan kalian bahwa kami benar-benar ada. Aku tahu selama ini kalian terus menyelidiki siapa kami, dan sekarang ku beritahu pada kalian semua wahai makhluk-makhluk supranatural bahwa kami adalah manusia. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kalian tertarik dengan kekuatan kami, tapi kuberitahu satu hal, kami tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun, termasuk kalian. Kami ingin damai, tapi jika kalian mengusik kami,,," ini peringatan keras agar semua fraksi menghentikan penyelidikan mereka tentang Konoha. ",,, Aku tidak pernah takut sedikitpun untuk berperang dengan kalian semua. Sampai jumpa..."

Setelah meninggalkan pesan itu, Kakashi membuat pusaran Kamui dan membawa pulang timnya kembali ke Konoha.

Salam perpisahan yang diberikan Kakashi, tentu memberikan kesan yang mendalam untuk semua orang disana. Iblis-iblis muda mungkin tidak banyak yang mereka mengerti tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Tapi bagi pemimpin masing-masing fraksi, wajah mereka seperti ditampar. Sejak perang berhenti dan mereka bertiga menjadi ras makhluk supranatural terkuat yang ada di dunia, tidak ada lagi kelompok lain yang berani menantang mereka secara langsung. Kalaupun ada, hanya kelompok teroris dan organisasi tersembunyi yang bergerak dengan rahasia.

Namun Konoha berbeda, Konoha adalah kelompok yang menunjukkan dirinya terang-terangan tanpa ada sedikitpun ketakutan dan keraguan. Naruto pun begitu, dia juga mendapat kesan tersendiri dari kejadian tadi. Dia berencana akan secepatnya kembali ke Konoha dan meminta kejelasan tentang semua ini, setelah dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sona, tentunya. Naruto yakin apa yang dilakukan gurunya adalah untuk kepentingan Konoha, dan jika memang begitu, dirinya sebagai bagian dari Konoha wajib membantu dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Sepertinya, hal-hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini sudah berhenti" kata Michael setelah Kakashi pergi bersama dengan timnya.

Syuuuttt...

Dhuaarrr...

Kejadian tak terduga lagi-lagi terjadi, kata-kata Michael meleset. Untuk kesekian kalinya acara pertemuan tiga fraksi besar mendapatkan gangguan. Azazel yang berdiri cukup jauh dari yang lainnya, diserang seseorang hingga tubuhnya terperosok kedalam tanah.

Tidak lama kemudian Azazel bangun lagi, serangan seperti tadi tidak cukup untuk melukainya, dia adalah malaikat jatuh terkuat. Yang lebih penting adalah siapa pelaku serangan tadi yang berani menyerang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang sedang lengah.

"Itetee..." Azazel mengaduh pelan, "Sepertinya kau menepukku cukup keras, Vali"

Azazel tahu dengan jelas siapa pelakunya, murid sekaligus orang yang mendampinginya dalam pertemuan ini.

"Maaf, Azazel" sahut Vali, "Berada disisi yang berlawanan tampaknya lebih menyenangkan."

Saat ini Vali sedang melayang setelah menyerang Azazel secara tiba-tiba tadi. Vali sudah mengenakan armor naga putih dalam mode balance breaker.

"Vali, kau pengkhianat" teriak Issei murka.

Wushhh...

Azazel terbang dengan keenam pasang sayapnya, sejajar dengan Vali.

"Vali, aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal. Temuan terbaru wakil gubernur malaikat jatuh, Shemhazai. Tentang organisasi rahasia Khaos Brigade yang bisa menjadi ancaman besar bagi tiga fraksi yang dipimpin oleh sang Uoroboros Dragon, Ophis. Lalu kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka Konoha tadi. Apa dua kelompok itu saling berhubungan?"

Pernyataan Azazel tak henti-hentinya menambah keterkejutan orang-orang disana. Mereka tahu betul, Ophis, Sang Tak Terbatas dan Keabadian, Naga yang ditakuti oleh The God of Bible.

"Memang benar aku bergabung dengan Ophis, tapi ku tegaskan Khaos Brigade tidak berhubungan dengan Konoha"

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir dari ku. Siapa namamu sebenarnya, Vali?" tanya Azazel.

"Namaku, Vali Lucifer"

Lagi-lagi semuanya terkejut, darah maou yang sebenarnya, Satan Lucifer, mengalir dalam pembuluh nadi Vali.

"Hyoudo Issei. Kau mengerti takdir kita kan?" tanya Vali, mengacuhkan Azazel lalu memandang kearah Issei yang berdiri ditanah.

Sontak Issei terkejut karena lagi-lagi Vali mengatakan hal itu.

Vali kemudian berbicara merendahkan Issei, memprovokasi Issei, hingga Issei benar-benar marah. Vali berkata akan membunuh kedua orang tua issei. Tentu saja Issei marah besar. Berkat gelang yang diberikan Azazel sebelum menyelamatkan Gasper, Issei sanggup menggunakan mode balance breaker, bahkan menggabungkannya dengan Ascalon, The Dragon Slayer Sword. Tak pelak, Issei yang dikuasai amarah bertarung sengit dengan Vali.

Naruto menatap miris, seperti dirinya dulu yang pernah dikuasai kemarahan ketika Pein hampir membunuh Hinata didepan matanya sendiri. Amarah memang memberikan kekuatan besar, tapi ada harga mahal yang harus dibayar. Kekuatan sejati tidaklah berasal dari amarah dan kebencian, tapi berasal dari ikatan. Itulah yang Naruto yakini.

Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat olehnya, hanya menonton saja karena ini bukan urusannya. Naruto memang suka ikut campur urusan orang, tapi sekarang dia lebih dewasa dan ada kalanya dimana dia hanya berdiam diri dan mengikuti arus yang terjadi.

Walaupun Issei menggunakan pedang pembantai naga, tetap saja Issei terdesak karena Issei pada awalnya hanyalah manusia, tidak seperti Vali yang mewarisi kekuatan Satan Lucifer.

Vali merasa tidak puas dengan kekuatan Issei. Lagi-lagi memprovokasinya, malah berkata akan membunuh semua teman-teman Issei. Rias, Akeno, Asia, dan semuanya akan dia bunuh, agar Issei marah lalu meluapkan kemarahannya pada Vali dan mengelurkan kekuatan penuhnya.

Issei yang semakin dikuasai amarah, semakin memompa kekuatan dari Boosted Gear miliknya. Seperti yang orang tahu, Boosted Gear akan merespon keinginan pemiliknya hingga mengeluarkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Heh,, sungguh konyol. Aku baru tahu, kalau Boosted Gear juga merespon keinginan bejat pemiliknya" ejek Vali sarkastik.

Memang benar, kekuatan Issei bertambah drastis karena termakan omongan Azazel tentang salah satu teknik milik Vali, 'Half Dimension' yang bisa membagi dua benda apapun berkali-kali hingga tak bersisa, termasuk payudara Rias.

"Brengsek,,, pengkhianat sepertimu tidak pantas dibiarkan hidup" balas Issei tidak terima.

Issei menyalakan booster yang ada dipunggung armornya, melesat maju hendak menghantam Vali, namun ternyata Vali lebih cepat. Vali berhasil menghindar, lalu terbang tinggi. Di udara dia membuat lingkara sihir yang besar, diarahkan lurus pada Issei.

Issei tahu booster dipunggungnya hanya mendukung bergerak lurus, membuatnya susah terbang akrobatik diudara. Oleh karena itu dia berniat menyerang Vali secara frontal dari depan, mengindahkan dirinya sendiri yang terkena serangan sihir demonic power dari Vali.

syuutttt...syuutttt...syuutttt...syuutttt...

Vali menembakkan banyak demonic power kearah Issei yang terbang lurus kearahnya.

Crrassshh..Crrassshh..Crrassshh..Crrassshh..

Issei sama sekali tidak mempedulikan beberapa bagian armornya yang rusak.

DHUAAAKKKK... PYARRRR...

Tinju Issei begitu kuat, menghantam telak perut Vali hingga armor naga putih itu pecah berhamburan,, walau armor naga merah Issei juga tidak sedikit yang hancur...

Yang lain hanya menyaksikan saja pertempuran sepasang rival abadi itu, tanpa ikut campur. Para iblis muda tidak bisa apa-apa, terutama Rias walaupun dia ingin. Pertarungan itu, bukan sesuatu yang sanggup dicapai oleh mereka.

Tanpa sengaja, ternyata satu lesatan demonic power Vali yang tidak mengenai Issei, malah mengarah pada Sona dan Tsubaki yang kebetulan berdiri lumayan jauh dari yang lainnya. Ada juga peerage cadangan, yaitu Naruto dan Hinata didekat Sona.

Dhuuarrrrr...

Tempat berdirinya Sona dan tiga peeragenya meledak, ledakan yang cukup besar akibat serangan nyasar dari Vali.

"SONA...!" pekik Serafall, tampak panik sendiri.

Hanya Serafall yang menyadari kalau Sona tertimpa bahaya. Ia sendiri tidak sempat membuat sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi adiknya. Sementara yang lainnya, walau tahu kalau ada serangan nyasar, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sona lah yang jadi korban. Mereka terlalu fokus pada pertarungan dua pemilik kekuatan Naga Surgawi.

tap...

Sona selamat, dia sedang berada digendongan seorang pemuda yang tampak bercahaya kuning keemasan. Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Sona dan menggendongnya didepan gaya bridal.

Menggunakan mode kyubi untuk menyelamatkan Sona, mode bertarung yang ia kuasai sejak menyelesaikan latihan di Pulau Kura-Kura bersama Bee setelah berhasil menjinakkan Kyubi yang saat itu masih memendam kebencian. Dengan mode itu, Naruto mampu bergerak secepat kilat, mengalahkan kecepatan tertinggi Yondaime Raikage. Naruto langsung melepas mode kyubi itu setelah merasa aman.

"Ternyata kau lebih cepat dariku, Hinata" kata Naruto pada Hinata yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan memuji, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata yang baru saja melepas pegangan tangannya pada tangan Tsubaki.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, kenyataannya memang begitu kok."

"Aaahh,, sudahlah. Yang penting kita selamat"

Hinata berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan Tsubaki dari serangan nyasar tadi. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, entah benar atau tidak, tampaknya Hinata memang lebih dulu sampai ke tempat aman. Bahkan hebatnya lagi gerakan Hinata tidak disadari, langkah kakinya saja tidak terdengar.

The True Tenseigan Limited Activation, dengan pengaktifan terbatas doujutsu barunya, Hinata mampu menggunakan kemampuan teknik mata itu dalam skala kecil. Hanya menggunakan teknik manipulasi jarak, dengan sedikit gerakan kecil sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Tsubaki, Hinata memotong jarak gerakannya dan muncul ditempat lain diwaktu yang bersamaan. Keuntungan pengaktifan terbatas ini ialah tidak ada perubahan pada iris mata Hinata, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau dia mengaktifkan doujutsu baru miliknya.

Sona sendiri, walau masih terkejut karena kedua kalinya ia jadi serangan nyasar Vali, tapi ia bersyukur masih selamat. Ada untung bagi Sona, karena dia baru tahu kalau Naruto maupun Hinata bisa berpindah dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal baginya.

Sona baru sadar kalau posisinya masih digendongan Naruto. Pipinya sedikit merona merah karena posisi ini. Terlihat jelas dari balik kacamata Sona, Naruto yang tampak gagah hingga membuatnya terpesona. Baru pertama kali bagi Sona diselamatkan dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan romantis seperti ini. Tapi ia harus segera sadar diri, ini masih situasi pertarungan. Kembali ke sifat datarnya yang sedia kala, "Naruto..., mau sampai kapan kau mengendongku seperti ini?" katanya dingin.

"Ahh,, maaf Kaichou.. heheeee" Naruto minta maaf sambil nyengir cengegesan setelah dia menurunkan Sona dari gendongannya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Sou-tan..." kata Serafall lega setelah dia mendekat kearah Sona yang bersama tiga peeragenya.

Serafall yang tadi sempat panik, kini bisa bernafas lega. Adiknya selamat. Tapi ketika melihat Naruto berubah menjadi sosok bercahaya kuning tadi, dia sempat terkejut. Terjadi peningkatan drastis dalam hal kekuatan dari diri Naruto, itulah yang Serafall rasakan dan tentu ini membuatnya penasaran. Setelah urusan dipertemuan ini selesai, Serafall bertekad untuk menjaga dan melindungi adiknya dengan serius, bahkan kalau perlu meminta lepas tugas sebagai maou agar bisa menjaga Sona 24 jam.

Memang kebanyakan tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Sona jadi target serangan nyasar. Sirzech, Azazel, dan Michael sudah tahu, dan mereka juga merasakan apa yang tadi dirasakan Serafall. Namun mereka tidak ambil pusing, karena walau terjadi peningkatan kekuatan secara drastis, tapi mereka merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan. Yang penting Sona tidak terluka dan Serafall tidak mengamuk. Perhatian mereka semua masih tercurah pada pertarungan Issei dan Vali.

Serangan telak Issei tadi, berhasil mengancurkan armor Vali. Namun tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Vali masih bisa berdiri dan bangkit lagi. Vali berniat menunjukkan Juggernaut Drive, mode terkuat yang ia miliki untuk menghabisi Issei, tapi belum selesai mengucapkan mantra, muncul Bikou, youkai keturunan keempat Sun Wukong sang Victorius Fighting Buddha dari cerita terkenal Journey to The West. Mencegah Vali menggunakan Juggernaut Drive dan mengajaknya pergi untuk suatu urusan.

Issei sudah kehilangan armornya, tampaknya staminanya terkuras habis karena penggunaan paksa balance breaker dengan bantuan gelang yang diberikan Azazel.

Vali berniat pergi, tapi sebelum itu,,,,

"Hyoudo Issei. Suatu saat kita akan bertarung lagi, tapi pada saat itu akan lebih dahsyat. Masing-masing dari kita akan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku sangat menunggu saat-saat itu". Lalu Vali pun pergi bersama Bikou.

Vali sebenarnya berpikir sebaiknya memang pergi dahulu untuk saat ini. Pertarungannya dengan Sekiryutei lebih menarik jika ditunda dahulu, menunggu Issei berkembang hingga lebih kuat. Lagipula ada kejadian penting yang harus dia beritahukan pada pemimpin Khaos Brigade, Ophis. Pertama tentang eksistensi baru yang diselidikinya, eksistensi yang menyebut diri mereka 'Konoha' telah menunjukkan diri. Lalu kedua yang tak kalah penting, keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari iblis, Uzumaki Naruto. Walau tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi dia patut diwaspadai. Dengan begini, misi Tim Vali yang diberikan oleh Ophis pada mereka sudah selesai. Walau masih belum ia ketahui apakah ada hubungan antara pria berambut pirang dengan Konoha.

Akhirnya hari yang melelahkan ini selesai, Azazel pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan capek. Lalu menyusul Michael kembali ke surga untuk mengurus pakta perdamaian tiga fraksi besar yang mereka namai 'Pakta Kuoh' dan membahas rencana untuk melawan Khaos Brigade, selain itu juga tentang Konoha.

Untuk sekarang Khaos Brigade harus diutamakan, harus sebisa mungkin diberantas mengingat itu adalah organisasi teroris yang jelas-jelas telah berbuat kekacauan. Konoha bisa dikesampingkan, untuk sementara mereka memegang apa yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, kalau Konoha tidak akan bertindak asal tidak diusik. Aliansi tiga fraksi pasti akan menindak lanjuti Konoha nanti, sebab Konoha tidak bisa dianggap remeh setelah dengan begitu mudahnya melenyapkan semua pengkudeta dalam sekali serang bahkan menghancurkan sebagian besar wilayah Kuoh.

Setelah kekacauan dibereskan oleh pasukan aliansi yang masih ada, menghilangkan sisa pertarungan dan kehancuran agar tidak diketahui manusia dan mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala, tampak Sona yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri didalam alam pikirannya.

' _Aku tidak menyangka pada pertemuan puncak ini ada banyak kejadian tak terduga. Keberadaan Vali yang membuatku terkejut, lalu kudeta Katherea dari golongan Satan Lama, kemunculan Konoha, hingga pertarungan sengit rival abadi hakuryuukou dan sekiryutei, yang untuk kedua kalinya membuatku hampir mati, tapiiii..._ '

Sona melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto dan Hinata. Menatap intens pada kedua orang itu.

' _Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dua peerage palsuku itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh keadaan ini. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku, mereka bersikap terlalu tenang untuk ukuran pemain baru didunia makhluk supranatural. Aku yakin kalau mereka memang baru tahu tentang dunia supranatural, tapi dari sikap yang mereka tunjukkan seolah kejadian buruk seperti tadi tidak sekali atau dua kali mereka temui. Masa lalu mereka terlalu misterius_ '

Sejurus kemudian, Sona ternyum.

' _Walau kalian hanya bertindak sesua perjanjian kesepakatan kita tanpa melewati batas atau ikut campur untuk menyembunyikan jati diri kalian, tapi aku beruntung hari ini. Kalian berdua memperlihatkan kekuatan lain yang kalian simpan untuk menyelamatkanku, dan mungkin akan lebih banyak lagi kekuatan tersembunyi lainnya. Dan aku yakin kalian berdua ada hubungannya dengan Konoha._ '

Sona bisa yakin berpikir sampai kesana, karena saat tiba-tiba empat orang dari Konoha muncul, ada perubahan ekspresi yang sempat mata Sona tangkap dari wajah Naruto dan Hinata, walaupun tipis.

.

.

.

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Diruang kerja Hokage, Sasuke pagi-pagi sudah menyampaikan laporan hasil misi. Kakashi duduk tenang di kursinya. Hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apa ada warga Kouh Gakuen yang mengetahui kejadian tadi malam?" tanya Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak ingin melibatkan manusia biasa dari dunia baru, dia menganggap para manusia itu tidak ada bedanya dengan warga sipil Konoha.

"Tidak ada masalah. Genjutsu skala luas yang kupasang berfungsi dengan baik. Lalu seperti yang kau perkirakan, kerusakan sudah kembali seperti semula. Para iblis itu ternyata punya kemampuan sihir untuk memperbaiki kerusakan bekas pertarungan dengan cepat dan mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala. Walau ada beberapa orang yang sempat melihat kehancuran gunung dan hutan Kuoh, tapi sepertinya para iblis sudah membuat saksi mata itu hilang ingatan dengan teknologi mereka"

Apa yang dilaporkan Sasuke adalah bagian dari rencana Kakashi. Dia tahu kalau Kekkai untuk mencegah warga Kouh mengetahui aktifitas makhluk supranatural hanya melingkupi komplek Kuoh Gakuen saja. Genjutsu skala luas yang dibuat Sasuke menjadi keharusan karena Kakashi sendiri yang menyuruh untuk melenyapkan semua pengacau beserta dengan kekkainya, untuk unjuk kekuatan bahwa dirinya tidak main-main tadi malam.

Sasuke membuat Genjutsu area skala luas tingkat tinggi dengan media pilar cahaya yang dia buat di pusat Kota Kuoh untuk mematikan indera seluruh warga kota sehingga tidak menyadari aksinya menunjukkan kehebatan Susano'o miliknya.

"Bagus, dengan ini, misi kita selesai dan secara resmi ku nyatakan, berhasil sempurna"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :** Yuhuu,, update lagi. Ada sedikit materi politik internasional yang kumasukkan di chapter ini, semoga tidak salah. Materi-materi pengetahuan sains sudah sering dimasukkan, jadi sesekali mengaitkan dengan materi pengetahuan sosial.

Diakhir arc ini, aku beri sedikit bocoran. Ada konspirasi licik terselubung dibalik pertemuan damai 3 fraksi makhluk supranatural itu. Sebut saja pertemuan itu sebagai kamuflase dari suatu tujuan besar. Seperti yang diucapkan Falbium di akhir cerita chap 19.

Dan nih,,,, Kakashi sebagai Hokage. Dia harus kuat, maka dari itu aku membuat kedua mata sharingan obito masih tersemat dikedua rongga matanya. Hanya ini saja yang menyimpang dari canon sejak Naruto Movie The Last. lainnya tetap sama.

Ada yang berpendapat seharusnya kemunculan Kakashi dengan sesuatu yang lebih 'Wahhh' lagi daripada diatas? Menurutku itu udah cukup, lebih baik kekuatan sebenarnya itu disembunyikan dulu, iya kan? Atau cara muncul Kakashi itu terlalu berlebihan? Kurasa enggak juga, memang kalau dipandang dari sudut Rias, Sona, dkk itu sangat mengerikan, apalagi Gaara yang mempertontonkan sisi sadisnya dalam membunuh. Tapi menurutku kalau dari sudut pandang Sirzech dkk yang pernah merasakan asin pahitnya perang besar, itu tidak berlebihan. Bahkan mereka berempat tetap tenang di chap ini, walau Sirzech sempat hendak mengamuk karena Rias yang hampir menjadi korban Gaara.

Sedikit mengulas kolom review, banyak yang nanya di chap kemarin sebenarnya apa mau Kakashi? Datang mau nawarin damai? Nih di chapter ini jawabannya. Kakashi hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi warganya. Emang sih sebelum TBC kemarin Kakashi bilang damai, tapi cuma datang dengan cara damai (untuk aliasni tiga fraksi, tidak untuk komplotan teroris dan penyihir). Datangnya aja secara damai, tapi bukan untuk mencari perdamaian. Coba pikir, kalau Kakashi tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk meminta damai atau mengusulkan perdamaian, malah kesannya Konoha lemah dan takut menghadapi aliansi tiga fraksi, iya kan? Intinya Kakashi hanya ingin pengakuan kedaulatan untuk Konoha sebagai langkah pertama Konoha terlibat secara resmi dalam urusan DxD Universe. Kakashi tahu Konoha tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya, maka itu jadi langkah pertama. Langkah selanjutnya tergantung situasi, apakah Konoha berteman, menjadi musuh, atau netral dalam pertikaian berbagai golongan di DxD Universe. Tunggu aja lanjutannya.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab di chapter ini kok.

Terakhir, kalau mau menyinggung tentang pengaktifan terbatas The True Tenseigan. Nanti ada kok penjelasan sekaligus prakteknya dalam suatu battle. Mungkin chap depan deh. Nah, kalau untuk cara menghindar Hinata tadi, agar mudah dibayangkan, sebenarnya aku buat mirip dengan salah satu film barat. "Jumper" kalau ga salah judulnya, hanya saja perpindahan Hinata terbatas dalam radius ruang lingkup Byakugannya (10 km). Kalau di film "Jumper", pemainnya bisa berpindah kemanapun asal bisa membayangkan tempat tujuan dengan otaknya.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 29 Januari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 26. Dewa Jahat Loki, Part I.**

Sekarang sudah memasuki awal semester baru untuk siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen. Ke salah satu kelas, ada yang tampak berbeda disana. Kedatangan dua orang murid pindahan. Agak aneh sebenarnya karena kelas tersebut adalah kelas XII dimana masa belajarnya hanya tinggal setengah tahun lagi. Mereka akan segera ujian akhir, lalu lulus. Aaah,,, tapi tidak usah pedulikan hal itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayou. Siswa pertukaran pelajar dari luar negri" kata si siswa berambut pirang dengan riangnya.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Uzumaki Hinata desu" siswi berambut indigo gelap panjang yang berdiri disamping pria berambut pirang tadi juga memperkenalkan diri. "Douzo yosorshiku onegaishimasu" lanjutnya, lalu berojigi. Memperkenalkan diri dengan adat jepang yang sangat sopan.

"Nah, minna. Mereka berdua adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Moscow yang akan menimba ilmu di kelas ini sekaligus mempelajari Budaya Jepang selama 4 bulan kedepan. Jangan sungkang berbicara dengan mereka, mereka fasih berbahasa Jepang karena mereka berdua adalah blasteran Rusia-Jepang. Jadi, sensei harap kalian bisa cepat akrab dengan teman baru kalian" seorang pria paruh baya, melanjutkan perkenalan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar. Dia adalah wali kelas ini.

"Ha'i Sensei..." jawab semua siswa-siswi bersamaan.

Terdengar riuh, betapa sangat antusias penghuni kelas XII ini menyambut teman baru mereka. Si siswa berambut pirang, tampan, dan hot yang tampak sangat _friendly_ dan si gadis yang sangat cantik, imut dan sopan, tentu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi semua penghuni kelas, siapapun itu tanpa terkecuali.

Begitulah singkatnya Naruto dan Hinata secara resmi menjadi siswa Kuoh Gakuen kelas XII, sekaligus perkenalan diri mereka di kelas barunya. Awalnya sesuai perintah Sona, seharusnya Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk kelas sejak akhir semester kemarin. Namun kepala sekolah memberi saran agar sebaiknya Naruto dan Hinata masuk pada awal semester saja.

Sona tidak bisa menolak, lagi pula terlalu aneh jika ada siswa yang masuk di akhir semester. Dan lagi, pertemuan besar tiga fraksi yang berlangsung di Kuoh Gakuen, berserta kejadian tak terduganya membuat Sona pusing. Tidak mempedulikan lagi mau mulai sejak kapan Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke Kuoh Gakuen sebagai siswa.

Ahh,,, berbicara tentang pertemuan tiga fraksi, sudah satu setengah bulan terlewat sejak kejadian itu. Kebetulan sekali, tepat setelah pertemuan besar itu adalah awal liburan sekolah Kuoh Gakuen. Rias bersama seluruh peeragenya berangkat ke Underworld untuk berlatih meningkatkan kemampuan masing-masing, di bawah bimbingan Azazel sensei. Katanya khusus untuk Issei, dia dilatih oleh sang raja naga, Dragon King Tannin.

Azazel?,, entah ide dari mana, dia menjadi guru di Kuoh Gakuen. Khususnya guru pembimbing Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Aslinya Azazel bertugas untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan mengambangkan kemampuan semua pemilik sacred gear dalam peerage Rias.

Sona, sempat terbersit rasa iri karena tim sahabatnya dilatih oleh Azazel yang memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang sacred gear. Namun Sona tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu, dia punya tugas dan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kuoh Gakuen, serta keseluruhan Kota Kuoh.

Berkat Sona, Kuoh aman dari gangguan iblis liar selama satu setengah bulan ini. Bantuan yang diberikan Naruto dan Hinata, berperan besar dalam tugas itu. Beban Sona jadi jauh lebih ringan.

Sekarang awal semester baru sudah dimulai, Rias dan semua peeragenya telah menyelesaikan latihan mereka dan kembali aktif belajar di Kuoh.

Dan saat perkenalan tadi, hanya empat orang siswi yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi antusias dengan kedatangan dua murid baru. Wajar saja bagi Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, dan Akeno sebagai penghuni lama kelas itu yang mana mereka sudah mengenal Naruto dan Hinata sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Berhubung kedatangan dua siswa pertukaran ini sudah cukup lama di Kuoh, jadi pihak sekolah sudah menyediakan dua meja kosong besera kursinya, berdampingan di barisan paling belakang sebelah kanan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, ini sudah menjadi keputusan sensei" sang wali kelas kembali berucap. "Tsubaki Sinra dan Rias Gremory, harap pindah tempat duduk ke meja kosong yang di belakang"

Tsubaki yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sona di barisan depan sebelah kanan dekat pintu, dan Rias yang bersebelahan dengan Akeno di barisan belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela, mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan wali kelas mereka. Walau mereka iblis dan pemilik yayasan donatur tetap sekolah ini, tapi apa boleh buat?, dan ini bukan lah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Nah, sekarang Uzumaki Naruto boleh menempati tempat duduk Rias tadi, dan Uzumaki Hinata menempati tempat duduk Tsubaki. Sensei harap tidak ada yang protes, sensei hanya ingin teman baru kalian cepat bersosialisai"

Alasan sang wali kelas sangat masuk akal. Jika dua siswa pertukaran ini duduk dipisah, maka akan mendorong keduanya untuk membaur bersosialiasi lebih cepat dengan teman-teman sekelas, ketimbang jika Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

Dengan perintah itu, Naruto pun duduk bersebelahan dengan Akeno. Aaahhh,,,, Naruto jadi risih dengan tatapan genit menyeramkan dari Akeno. Berkah atau derita?, entahlah. Lalu Hinata, yang bersebelahan dengan Sona, mungkin akan ada hal menarik nantinya mengingat kedua gadis ini sama-sama licik. Mereka berdua lah otak dari perjanjian yang mereka buat.

.

Jam belajar berakhir, siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen sudah mulai beranjak pulang. Kelas XII sudah mulai kosong, Sona pun akhirnya berdiri, menyapa sahabatnya, Rias.

"Rias, aku punya tawaran untukmu" kata Sona tanpa basa basi.

"Eh" Rias menoleh ke arah Sona, membatalkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dari ruang kelas. "Tawaran apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak tim mu sparring, bagaimana?"

Sona mendekat pada Rias, begitu pula Tsubaki dan Akeno yang masih belum pulang.

"Tap-..." Rias tampak enggan menerima tawaran Sona.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Rias. Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan hasil latihan tim mu padaku sekarang kan? Karena tim kita pasti akan bertemu di rating game nanti" kata Sona sebelum Rias sempat menolak. "Tapi ini setimpal kok, lagi pula kau belum pernah melihat kemampuan dua peerage cadangan dibelakangku ini kan?" lanjut Sona sembari menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sona maupun Rias sudah saling mengetahui kemampuan peraage masing-masing, berhubung mereka sudah bersahabat lama dan satu sekolah lagi. Lalu kedua tim ini tidak jarang bertarung bersama untuk membasmi iblis liar sewaktu-waktu, jadi antara keduanya sudah tahu luar dalam kemampuan tim masing-masing. Hanya saja Rias masih belum tahu tentang Naruto dan Hinata. Saat pertemuan petinggi tiga fraksi, Naruto dan Hinata juga ikut bertarung melawan para penyihir namun saat itu Rias sibuk dengan pertarungannya sendiri sehingga tidak sempat mengamati.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah di beritahu Sona sebelumnya, bahwa ada hal penting setelah jam pulang sekolah, rupanya ini lah keinginan Sona.

"Hmmmm. . . . ." Rias masih tampak berpikir, menimbang untung ruginya tawaran Sona.

"Kau boleh menentukan aturan main sparring semaumu. Apa masih kurang, Rias?"

"Ah, kalau begitu baiklah. Ku terima tawaranmu"

Sona tersenyum senang, sambil menyelam minum air, sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Dua hasil dalam satu kerja. Sona membuat tawaran sparring ini memang bertujuan untuk mengobservasi bagaimana kemampuan peerage Rias yang nanti pasti jadi lawannya saat rating game setelah menjalani latihan berat selama satu setengah bulan. Ini perlu untuk membuat strategi melawan Rias nanti. Selain itu, berlaku juga untuk dua peerage palsunya.

Selama membasmi iblis liar, kemampuan dan teknik yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata selalu sama dengan saat ketika membasmi Skull Reaper. Berbekal bola biru ditangan, menggandakan diri atau pukulan kecil akurat dari Hinata. Itu-itu saja, hanya kreatifitas gaya bertarung mereka saja yang selalu berubah sehingga iblis liar bisa dibasmi dengan mudah.

Kemampuan lain yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan Hinata saat menolongnya ketika pertemuan tiga fraksi, yaitu kecepatan tak masuk akal untuk menghindari serangan nyasar dari Hakuryuukou, juga tidak pernah lagi ditunjukkan sampai sekarang. Sona yakin masih banyak kemampuan lain yang disembunyikan dua orang ini. Berharap dengan sparring menghadapi lawan tangguh seperti bidak Rias yang sudah dilatih orang hebat macam Azazel, akan membuat lebih banyak hal yang terungkap.

Sona Sitri, gadis iblis yang benar-benar licik.

.

Di tempat inilah sparring dilaksanakan, meminjam dojo yang biasanya digunakan oleh klub kendo. Ruangannya lumayan luas, arena bertarung saja berukuran 30x20 meter. Tim Rias datang dengan anggota lengkap, namun Gasper yang sudah kembali ke ruang klub, katanya dia malu bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata,,, yaah memang sifatnya begitu. Lain halnya dengan Sona, hanya ada Tsubaki yang menemaninya, serta peerage cadangan Naruto dan Hinata. Anggota OSIS lain tidak diikut sertakan. Bukan karena Sona ingin menomorduakan peeragenya sendiri, hanya saja tugas OSIS masih menumpuk.

Di arena, tampak Hinata sendirian menghadapi Kiba dan Koneko sekaligus. Kiba menggunakan sebuah boken atau pedang kayu, sementara Koneko hanya berbekal sarung tangan. Hinata sendiri, seperti biasa, tidak bersenjatakan apa-apa. Begitulah jadinya karena Rias yang menentukan aturan main, dua lawan satu. Setelah ini giliran Naruto yang akan sparring melawan Xenovia dan Issei.

Rias bukannya takut kalah, namun dengan aturan ini dia ingin melihat kerjasama peeragenya dalam pertarungan, yang nanti bisa dijadikan bahan introspeksi agar bisa membuat kerjasama tim mereka lebih solid. Selain itu dengan cara ini pula, Rias berharap Sona tidak memperoleh banyak data personal anggota timnya dari sparring ini. Akan jadi sangat menyusahkan bagi Rias kalau Sona yang pintar itu tahu terlalu banyak data personal kekuatan bertarung budak-budaknya.

"Hajime...!" seru Tsubaki, yang jadi wasit sparing.

SPARKLE,,,

Hinata langsung mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Zzzssshhttt..

Kiba dengan kecepatan bidak kuda, sudah berpindah tempat. Kini Hinata dalam posisi terkepung.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung menghadap Kiba, dengan membelakangi Koneko. Umumnya, petarung yang menonjolkan kecepatan harus lebih diwaspadai karena seringkali membuat serangan kilat mematikan.

Shuuuuttt...

Kiba maju, mengayunkan bokennya dan menargetkan leher Hinata. Gerakan kilat yang sangat berbahaya.

Menghadapi ini, Hinata merendahkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan...

Hap,

sekaligus mengangkat kedua kakinya, gerakan salto. berputar kebelakang, menghindari tackle dari Kokeno yang datang dari arah belakang dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan ayunan boken Kiba.

tapp..

Hinata kembali ke posisi awal tanpa berpindah secenti pun. Sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko telah bertukar posisi.

Sementara di pinggir arena, tampak Rias yang cukup terkejut dengan gerakan Hinata. Dia jelas tahu kalau Hinata sedikitpun tidak melihat kebelakang, fokus menatap Kiba. Tapi dengan mudahnya menghindari tackel Koneko dalam timing yang sangat tepat. Hanya dengan satu gerakan sederhana, Hinata mampu menghindari dua serangan sekaligus tanpa cela sedikitpun. Tidak hanya Rias yang terkejut, tapi juga peeragenya.

"Perubahan pada mata Hinata, dia menyebutnya mata Byakugan, dengan mata itu dia mampu melihat ke segala arah. Bidang penglihatan 360 dejarat hingga radius 10 kilometer. Dimanapun posisi dan pergerakan musuhnya, Hinata selalu melihatnya" kata Sona menjawab keterkejutan Rias.

"Huuuuhh" Hinata menghela nafas.

Kiba mensummon satu boken lagi ditangannya, kini bertarung dengan dua pedang - niitoryu. "Siap?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

zsssshhhtt...

Kiba dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi, kembali menyerang dengan ayunan pedangnya, kali ini menargetkan kaki Hinata.

Hinata terpaksa melompat, di udara ternyata Koneko telah menunggu dengan tinjunya.

Kondisi kurang menguntungkan bagi Hinata, tidak ada pijakan untuk menghindar di udara,,

wussshhh,,

satu pukulan bertenaga di arahkan keperut Hinata,,,,,,

Tap,,tap

Hinata dan Koneko mendarat dan berpijak lagi dilantai arena. Bukannya Hinata, tapi Koneko lah yang kehilangan keseimbangan, hampir saja Koneko jatuh. Saat diudara tadi, sebelum tinju Koneko mengenainya, Hinata lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Koneko, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menghindar lalu menghadiahi pukulan kecil di punggung Koneko.

"Ayo,, serang aku lagi" kata Hinata provokatif.

Begitula caranya, dalam tingkat ini, kecepatan Hinata cukup jauh dibawah Kiba, jadi dia tidak akan bisa menyerang Kiba, hanya mengandalkan moment dimana Kiba mendekat untuk menyerang, mematahkan serangannya sekaligus meberikan serangan balik saat itu juga. Pun begitu dengan Koneko, pukulan kecil Hinata tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada tubuh mungil Koneko yang sekuat badak.

Dan seterusnya, jual beli serangan terus berlanjut. Koneko terus melancarkan tinju-tinjunya namun tidak satupun yang mengenai Hinata, serangan Kiba juga berhasil dipatahkan Hinata tanpa cela. Selama menyerang, baik Koneko maupun Kiba seringkali menerima pukulan balik dari telapak tangan Hinata pada beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

10 menit berlalu, keadaan seperti itu-itu saja. Melihat usaha Koneko yang tampak selalu sia-sia, sebab Koneko dirugikan karena Hinata tampak lebih condong kearah petarung tipe speed. Pukulan Koneko semuanya berhasil dihindari dengan mudah. Maka dari itu, Kiba berinisiatif sedikit menunjukkan hasil latihannya, latihan kecepatan yang disebut Issei sebagai 'kecepatan dewa'.

Zsshhttt...

Kiba muncul tiba-tiba disamping Hinata, menebaskan bokennya ke arah leher.

Hinata terdesak, matanya masih bisa melihat gerakan Kiba tapi refleks geraknya tidak sanggup mengimbangi 'kecepatan dewa' itu untuk menghindar.

Kiba menyeringai, kemenangan didepan matanya. Namun tepat sebelum Boken itu menyentuh leher Hinata, lebih dahulu satu jari telunjuk menghalanginya, menyentuh bokennya. Kiba merasa tangannya bergetar hebat, dan boken itu pun terlepas jatuh dari tangannya.

Kiba mengambil langkah mundur. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat, ayunan pedangnya bisa dihentikan hanya dengan satu jari saja...

Tidak hanya Kiba, semua iblis di sekitar arena juga dibuat takjub. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mengerti, sebab mereka tidak melihat kejadian pastinya. Gerakan Kiba terlalu cepat untuk di ikuti oleh mata mereka.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari hal barusan. Hinata melakukan pengaktifan terbatas The True Tenseigan karena terpaksa. Gerakan Kiba dalam kecepatan tadi mustahil dia hadapi dalam keadaan biasa. Saat melakukan perngaktifan terbatas, Hinata bisa merilis kemampuan pertama dan kedua doujutsu ini dalam skala kecil. Membuat bidang manipulasi vektor hanya pada bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya, dan manipulasi jarak dalam ruang lingkup pendek yang tidak lebih dari 50 meter. Berbeda dengan pengaktifan sempurna, ketika Hinata mampu membuat bidang manipulasi vektor di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan manipulasi jarak dalam ruang lingkup mencapai 10 km.

Saat mengaktifkan doujutsunya secara terbatas, Hinata membentuk bidang manipulasi vektor pada jari telunjuknya. Saat jari itu bersentuhan boken Kiba, Hinata tidak menahannya namun membalikkan vektor boken itu kearah yang berlawanan. Ketika ayunan tangan Kiba memaksa untuk tetap mengayunkan boken kearah normal, bertemu dengan pembalikan arah dalam gaya yang sama kuat, akan dihasilkan vektor sama dengan nol, yang artinya tidak ada gerakan pada Boken.

Boken akan terasa seperti dipantulkan dengan momentum sama, ketika tidak sanggup menahan pantulannya, maka boken itu akan terlepas dari genggaman tangan. Apa yang dirasakan Kiba persis seperti ketika menebaskan boken pada bantalan karet padat misalnya ban mobil. Boken akan dipantulkan, namun ketika tangan berusaha keras untuk meredam gaya pantul itu, maka jadinya tangan lah yang bergetar dan merasakan sakit.

Hanya berbekal kemampuan pertama The True Tenseigan dalam kondisi terbatas, itu sudah cukup untuk mematahkan serangan mematikan dari Kiba. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari ini, karena tidak ada perubahan pada iris mata Hinata saat The True Tenseigan diaktifkan secara terbatas.

Kiba masih menyisakan satu boken lagi, sementara Koneko sudah siap dengan tinjunya.

Kiba melesat maju lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bukan dengan gerakan menebas tapi dengan gerakan menusuk dari arah depan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Percuma mencoba dari arah lain karena Kiba sudah tahu kalau Hinata bisa melihat kesegala arah, telinga iblisnya yang peka cukup untuk mendengar ucapan Sona tadi. Koneko pun melakukan hal yang sama, serangan lurus langsung dari arah belakang.

Hinata yang berada ditengah-tengah keduanya tidak bergerak untuk menghindar, namun memenfaatkan kelenturan tubuhnya untuk,,,

Wussshhh..

membalik keadaan. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Kiba sedangkan ujung boken Kiba telah menyentuh dahi Koneko.

Saat diserang bersamaan tadi, satu tangan Hinata lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Koneko tanpa menahan tinju itu, memutar tubuhnya sendiri untuk mebelokkan sedikit arah tinju Koneko hingga tepat mengarah kewajah Kiba. Walaupun jarak antara kepalan tangan Koneko masih cukup jauh dari wajah Kiba, tapi kuatnya pukulan itu mampu menghantarkan hembusan anginnya.

Sedangkan tusukan boken Kiba berhasil dihindari Hinata dengan memanfaatkan kelenturan tubuhnya sehingga boken itu terus bergerak lurus hingga mencapai dahi Koneko.

Hinata sendiri, berada diposisi aman ditengah-tengah Koneko dan Kiba. Satu tangannya yang masih tersisa, dengan ujung jari yang sudah menempel di leher Kiba, siap untuk memutus aliran darah pembuluh nadi disana.

Itu posisi yang sangat mematikan untuk Kiba maupun Koneko. Jika itu bukan sparring melainkan pertarungan sebenarnya, maka Kiba dan Koneko pasti akan berakhir dengan kematian.

Kembali ke sisi lapangan, Rias serta teman seklubnya, takjub dengan cara bertarung Hinata. Baru kali ini mereka melihat skill beladiri tingkat tinggi. Berbeda jauh dengan mereka yang biasanya lebih mengandalkan kekuatan murni serta kemampuan dasar yang berfokus pada kekuatan, kecepatan, dan sihir untuk bertarung. Gerakan Hinata sangat efektif, bahkan tanpa membuat satu pun serangan langsung mampu menghentikan Kiba dan Koneko sekaligus. Ini akan menjadi masalah berat buat mereka di rating game nanti jika bertemu Tim Sona.

Namun Sona tampak kecewa karena tidak mendapat hasil yang diharapkan dari Hinata. Hal seperti ini sudah sering ia lihat ketika Hinata melawan iblis liar. Namun begitu, dia sudah cukup puas mengobservasi bagaimana Kiba dan Koneko. Seperti yang ia duga, kecepatan Kiba berkembang sangat pesat dan kekuatan pukulan Koneko juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Tampaknya latihan Rias dan peeragenya hanya bertumpu pada pengembangan kemampuan dasar masing-masing, tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari segi teknik dan skill lainnya, pikir Sona menyimpulkan.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup sampai disini" kata Hinata lalu melepaskan tangan Koneko.

Kiba berdiri bersebelahan dengan Koneko,

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Hinata senpai" kata Kiba, lalu membungkukkan badan tanda hormat diikuti oleh Koneko.

"Douitta..." balas Hinata, membungkukkan badan pula.

Kiba dan Koneko berjalan ke tepi arena, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Beristirahat setelah sparring, menghadapi Hinata membuat mereka berdua cukup kelelahan. Mereka berdua kini mengerti bahwa Hinata adalah petarung profesional yang sarat pengalaman dan tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatan murni, tapi juga seni beladiri khas yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Latihan fisik untuk mengembangkan kemampuan dasar saja masih belum cukup untuk mereka berdua agar bisa mengalahkan Hinata. Mereka juga harus mengasah skill bertarung. Ini pelajaran penting untuk mereka berdua, serta semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan kekalahan kalian berdua. Anggap saja ini pelajaran bahwa latihan kita masih belum cukup" kata Rias bijak, berdiri didekat Kiba dan Koneko yang duduk beristirahat. Akeno, Asia, Issei dan Xenovia juga mendekat.

"Ughh..." tiba-tiba Koneko tampak merintih kesakitan, dia juga seperti sulit bergerak.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kiba, "Buchou, seluruh tubuhku terasa kesemutan luar biasa, seperti habis tersetrum listrik tegangan tinggi. Aku juga sulit bergerak" keluh Kiba.

Rias tampak terkejut, dia juga tidak mengerti. Menatap Asia, tanda harus memberi pertolongan, namun

"Tidak usah" Sona yang telah berdiri diantara kerumunan tim Rias menghentikan Asia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rias.

"Itu hanya sementara. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri setelah beberapa menit. Lagipula itu bukan luka atau cedera, jadi tidak ada gunanya di obati dengan Twilight Healling nya Asia. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena mau menerima ajakan sparing ini, aku berbaik hati akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mata Hinata tidak hanya memiliki bidang penglihatan 360 derajat, tapi juga melihat tembus pandang, dia mampu melihat jelas bagian dalam tubuh lawannya. Organ internal, aliran pembuluh darah, pembuluh saraf, bahkan aliran energi sihir dalam tubuh. Kalian sudah lihat kan, Hinata beberapa kali memberikan serangan balik dengan pukulan telapak tangan?"

Rias dan peeragenya mengangguk.

"Dari pengamatanku saat sparring tadi, pukulan Hinata walaupun kecil, tapi di arahkan secara akurat dengan kemampuan matanya tepat menuju titik-titik ganglion berada, yaitu kumpulan sel saraf yang terdapat pada sistem saraf perifer. Jika terkena, pukulan itu akan menekan jalur sistem saraf. Akibatnya akan timbul rasa nyeri disekujur tubuh, serta menghambat penyampaian impuls saraf motoris pemicu kontraksi otot secara temporer, sehingga mengakibatkan penurunan drastis pada sistem gerak tubuh. Serangan seperti itu tidak menyebabkan cedera, sehingga tidak akan bisa di obati atau disembuhkan. Itulah spesialisasi Hinata dalam bertarung. Hal itu sudah sering Hinata lakukan selama kami berburu iblis liar, kemampuannya sangat berguna dalam bertarung jarak dekat ataupun support"

"Aku tidak menyangka ada teknik seperti itu" sahut Akeno.

"Kalian beruntung, Hinata tidak menggunakannya pada titik-titik akupuntur. Kalian tahu kan tentang teknik akupressure dari Cina yang dilakukan pada titik akupuntur untuk mengobati penyakit organ dalam? Jika saja pukulan tadi diarahkan pada titik akupuntur, maka akan mengganggu aliran energi, akibatnya bisa membuat organ dalam rusak parah. Contohnya saja, jika pukulan Hinata diarahkan pada dua titik akupuntur yang berada dibelakang leher, maka sanggup membuat jantung berdetak tidak normal, hingga berujung kematian" kata Sona menjelaskan.

Walaupun mereka iblis, tapi struktur tubuh mereka tidak berbeda dengan manusia normal. Hanya ketahanan fisik dan adanya aliran energi sihir saja yang membedakan antara iblis dan manusia biasa. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau pukulan Hinata juga mampu membuat iblis sekarat. Hal yang sama mungkin juga berlaku untuk malaikat, youkai, vampir ataupun jenis makhluk supranatural lainnya.

". . . . ." Rias dan peeragenya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka sadar bahwa walaupun Hinata terlihat lemah, namun tekniknya sangat berbahaya. Jika berhadapan dengan Hinata, pertarungan jarak dekat harus dihindari bagaimanapun caranya. Beruntung Sona berbaik hati memberitahu tentang ini pada mereka, jadi mereka bisa melakukan tindakan antisipasi jika berhadapan dengan Hinata lain waktu.

Rias sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Sona, walaupun Sona itu licik dan hanya ingin mengambil untung dari sparring ini.

"Yooo,,, aku sudah siap bertarung" suara cempreng Naruto dari seberang arena yang berdiri disamping Hinata, menghentikan pembicaraan iblis-iblis tadi.

"Pengguna senjutsu" gumam Koneko pelan.

"Yap, yang satu itu adalah pengguna senjutsu. Yang menjadi lawannya, berhati-hatilah, ketika bertarung Naruto lebih cerdik dari Hinata" kata Sona menasehati.

Selama Hinata bertarung tadi, Naruto duduk dengan posisi bertapa, mengumpulkan senjutsu. Kini penampilannya berubah, walau hanya bagian mata saja.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Kaichou, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Buchou dalam sparing ini" kata Issei lantang. Dia pun berjalan ke tengah arena, di ikuti Xenovia.

"Yooo, Issei-san dan aaa , , , " kata Naruto namun tidak selesai karena masih belum tahu nama gadis berambut biru pendek yang bersama Issei, mereka belum berkenalan.

"Xenovia Quarta"

"Yah, maaf Xenovia-san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou, mari kita bertarung serius, aku tidak akan menahan diri"

Naruto mengerti tujuan sparing ini sehingga menahan diri ketika bertarung. Namun dia tetap berkata kalau dia akan bertarung serius, untuk menaikkan mental dan semangat lawannya. Itulah kebiasaan Naruto dari dulu.

Karena tantangan Naruto, Issei mengeluarkan gauntlet merah di tangan kirinya, bahkan Xenovia tidak segan-segan menggunakan pedang Durendal.

Kedua kubu sudah bersiap.

"Hajime" seru Tsubaki yang menjadi wasit.

[Promotion, Rook]

Issei melakukan promosi bidak benteng untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuhnya. Tadi Naruto berkata harus serius, jadi Issei makin semangat.

"Haaaa..." Issei berteriak semangat, maju untuk melayangkan pukulan pertama.

grreppp...

Tinju tangan kiri Issei berbalut gauntlet, dengan mudah di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Pukulanmu masih kurang kuat Issei-san"

Walau sedikit terkejut, pukulannya yang di enhance banyak energi sihir dalam promosi bidak rook berhasil ditahan Naruto, namun Issei malah semakin semangat. Issei memperkuat kuda-kudanya, dengan mengalirkan lebih banyak energi sihir lagi ke tangan, membuat tinjunya semakin kuat, namun...

Lebih dulu Naruto memegang lebih erat tangan issei, lalu mengangkat tubuh Issei, memutarnya di udara, dan,,,

Buaaggg...

Menghantamkannya ke tubuh Xenovia yang ternyata sudah melompat dan menghunuskan Durendal, mencuri kesempatan menyerang dari arah belakang Naruto.

Issei dan Xenovia terlempar cukup jauh dari Naruto.

Xenovia pertama kali bangkit, hendak mengayunkan Durendalnya namun tidak bisa karena terasa sangat berat.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya Naruto sudah berada didepan Xenovia, menginjak Durendal dengan kaki kiri sementara kaki kanan ditekuk dan lutut Naruto sudah hampir mencapai wajah Xenovia, akhirnya,,,,

Duaaggg...

Wajah mulus Xenovia jadi korban keganasan lutut Naruto, Xenovia terpaksa terpental lagi kebelakang beberapa meter. Ada luka memar di wajah cantik itu, hidung Xenovia sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Sementara di sisi lapangan, di bangku penonton.

"Naruto menggunakan senjutsu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik, daya tahan, kecepatan, dan staminanya. Jika dalam keadaan normal, kekuatannya hanya seperti manusia biasa saja, namun jika menggunakan senjutsu, empat poin tadi meningkat drastis hingga puluhan kali lipat. Itulah yang ku tahu dari pertarungannya melawan iblis liar, dia seringkali menggunakan senjutsu, dia menamainya sebagai Sennin Mode atau mode pertapa. Aahh,,, dia juga pernah memberitahuku kalau dalam mode itu, ia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain dan sinyal bahaya di sekitarnya, mungkin seperti sensor atau radar, jadi mudah saja baginya menghindari serangan dari belakang, bahkan dengan menutup matanya sekalipun" kata Sona, menjelaskan hal berkaitan dengan Naruto sebelum Rias dan timnya bertanya.

Sona bisa memberikan banyak informasi kepada Rias tentang kemampuan Naruto dan Hinata. Dia sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang Sennin Mode dan Byakugan. Dia memperolehnya dengan mengamati langsung atau kadang Naruto dan Hinata sesekali memberitahunya cuma-cuma. Dengan imbalan dengan memberikan ijin kepada Hinata dan Naruto memasuki perpustakaan Keluarga Sitri di mansionnya di Underworld. Itulah kesepakatannya.

"Hmm, seorang pertapa yaa,,, terima kasih sudah mau memberitahuku." kata Rias.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula hanya itu yang bisa ku beritahu padamu. Naruto itu penuh kejutan, walau hanya dengan kekuatan seperti itu, namun ku pikir sulit mengalahkannya karena dia selalu memiliki terobosan baru saat bertarung, dia kreatif"

"Aahh~~~,, peerage cadangan mu sungguh hebat, Sona" puji Rias.

"Tidak juga, ku rasa kita sama. Peeragemu juga tidak menunjukkan semua hasil latihan kalian kan? Aku memang melihat perkembangan drastis kekuatan peeragemu dalam hal kemampuan dasar seperti kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan, tapi tidak hanya itu saja kan? Balance Breaker dari peeragemu yang memiliki sacred gear pasti berkembang pesat setelah dilatih langsung oleh Azazel sensei" terka Sona.

Rias hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, sahabatnya yang berkacamata ini, kepalanya selalu dipenuhi logika dan perhitungan.

Hanya Koneko yang tampak berbeda disisi lapangan. Dia tidak memperhatikan latih tanding, namun lebih memperhatikan Naruto. Matanya berbinar-binar, sebagai sesama pengguna senjutsu, dia kagum dengan Naruto,,, aah mungkin nanti dirinya bisa sedikit belajar dari Naruto-senpai nya.

Jika ditelusuri, pengaplikasian senjutsu antara Naruto dengan ras youkai macam Koneko jauh berbeda. Senjutsu yang dikumpulkan Naruto, digabungkan dengan chakra didalam tubuh, sehingga kemampuan taijutsu, genjutsu, dan ninjutsu Naruto akan meningkat drastis. Kekuatan dan daya tahan fisik, kecepatan, stamina, dan refleks juga ikut meningkat. Sedangkan pada Koneko, pengaplikasiannya lebih diarahkan pada kemampuan untuk menetralkan aura negatif dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti awal layaknya yang diberikan oleh alam contoh pada teknik penyembuhan. Namun tetap saja senjutsu keduanya berasal dari sumber yang sama, yaitu alam.

Jika nanti Naruto mau berbaik hati mengajari Koneko, tentu Koneko dengan senang hati menerimanya. Variasi teknik Koneko pasti bisa berkembang lebih jauh.

Beralih ke pertarungan latih tanding lagi.

"Masih bisa lanjut?" tanya Naruto pada Issei dan Xenovia yang sudah berdiri tegap kembali.

"Tentu saja, ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan latihan neraka yang kami jalani, iya kan Xenovia?"

Xenovia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Zsshhttt,,,

Kedua kubu lanjut saling serang, adu kekuatan fisik telak tak terhindarkan.

Xenovia dengan kecepatan tinggi bidak kuda, terus membuat serangan yang cukup mematikan dengan Durendalnya. Issei juga sama, tinju-tinju penuh tenaga darinya yang telah berpromosi mejadi bidak rook tidak henti-hentinya dia arahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto, hanya dalam sennin mode, berbekal style taijutsu kawazu kumite (seni beladiri katak myobukazan), berhasil mengimbangi Issei dan Xenovia. Selalu berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan dari kedua lawannya karena dalam mode ini selain bisa merasakan keberadaan lawan, Naruto juga bisa merasakan adanya bahaya lebih cepat dalam cakupan yang luas. Selagi menghindar, Naruto juga membalas dengan pukulan telak ke tubuh Issei dan Xeovia sebagai serangan balik, membuat dua iblis itu semakin bebak belur.

Melihat situasi pertarungan, Xenovia dengan kecepatannya maupun Issei dengan kekuatannya yang telah berpromosi mejadi bidak rook, mendominasi semua serangan. Namun mereka berdua lah yang tampak tertekan, Naruto memakai style beladiri unik sehingga yang mampu mematahkan semua jenis serangan sekaligus memberikan serangan balik.

Setelah hampir 10 menit jual beli serangan, Naruto berucap lantang,,, "Ini serangan terakhirku, rasakan lah... heyaaaa...!" ,,, dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto maju menyerang ke arah Xenovia dengan kecepatan tinggi. Issei jadi panik, dia tidak ingin salah satu gadis yang sudah dia nobatkan dengan semaunya sendiri sebagai salah satu anggota kerajaan harem masa depannya, bebak belur lebih dari ini.

Naruto sampai tepat di depan Xenovia, dengan kuda-kuda yang kokoh dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kedalam satu tinju.

Xenovia tidak sempat menghindar, Naruto dalam mode sennin lebih cepat dari dirinya yang notabene mengkonsumsi bidak kuda. Lain kali Xenovia harus berlatih keras agar bisa secepat Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, Issei melompat kedepan Xenovia, menjadikan perutnya sebagai tameng untuk menahan tinju Naruto.

DDUUAAKKK...

"Ohhhoookkk..." Issei yang kena, langsung terbatuk. Beruntung pertahanan tubuhnya sangat kuat sehingga tidak sampai muntah darah.

Brukkk...

"Ugghhhh. . . . . . ." Xenovia yang di belakang Issei, jatuh bertumpu pada lutut. Dia meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya,

Naruto melompat mundur,,, "Oppss,, maaf.. pukulanku terlalu keras yaa?" kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

Kembali lagi ke sisi lapangan, dimana beberapa iblis kembali dibuat terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada pelepasan senjutsu dari tinju ditangan Naruto senpai, dan energi senjutsu itu merambat menembus tubuh Issei senpai. Tidak hanya melukai Issei senpai saja tapi juga sampai membuat cedera Xenovia senpai. Sugooii , , , , lain kali aku harus minta Naruto senpai mengajariku teknik seperti itu" kata Koneko semangat, tidak mempedulikan temannya yang merintih kesakitan.

Koneko sebagai youkai nekomata yang menggunakan senjutsu sebagai basis kekekuatannya, mampu merasakan aliran senjutsu yang keluar dari tinju Naruto, makanya dia bisa berkata seperti itu tadi.

"Ummm, sebenarnya aku baru tahu" kata Sona menanggapi. Yaaah, ini informasi baru untuk Sona.

Balik lagi ke arena, Issei dan Xenovia masih sanggup bertahan, mereka berdua bangkit berdiri lagi, bersiap untuk serangan balasan.

"Stopp... Aku menyerah, oke.. jangan serang aku!" kata Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangan, mencegah Xenovia dan Issei yang hendak menyerangnya.

Issei dan Xenovia membatalkan serangan meraka karena ucapan atau lebih tepat jika disebut teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Senjutsuku sudah habis, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan kalian dalam kondisi seperti ini, sekarang aku tidak lebih dari iblis kelas rendah, daripada menjadi samsak kalian, lebih baik aku menyerah saja" kata Naruto lagi yang tampak dari iris matanya menjadi biru seperti semula. Lalu dengan entengnya dia berjalan ke tepi lapangan.

Naruto hanya mengumpulkan senjutsu secukupnya saja, sesuai perhitungannya hingga sparing selesai. Buat apa capek-capek bertarung serius? Ini sama sekali tidak tertulis dalam perjanjiannya dengan Sona, pikir Naruto egois.

Sementara Issei, dia menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya sudah bebak belur di hajar Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tidak ada luka sama sekali. "Awas saja, nanti kalau bertemu di rating game, akan ku balas kau dengan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" gerutunya.

Pun begitu dengan Xenovia, dia juga tampak kesal karena tidak berhasil mendaratkan satu seranganpun pada Naruto, dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah hidung mancung kesanyangannya yang patah karena dihantam lutut Naruto tadi.

Tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Issei dan Xenovia, Sona juga sama namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sona kesal karena ' _kenapa susah amat sih membuat Naruto maupun Hinata terdesak hingga mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya?_ _Bahkan Naruto tidak menggunakan bola-bola biru yang dia sebut rasengan ditangannya, apanya yang bertarung serius dan tidak menahan diri? Dia jelas-jelas mempermainkan kami. Dasar brengsek kau, Naruto_ ', kata Sona menyumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

Sona masih meyakini kalau kemampuan bertarung Naruto dan Hinata lebih dari itu. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Tsubaki ketika jadi target serangan nyasar saat pertemuan tiga fraksi bulan lalu. . . . Atau memang hanya segitu saja kekuatan mereka?. Aaahh,,, Sona mulai meragukan keyakinannya.

Beda lagi dengan Rias, juga peeragenya di sisi lapangan. Ini pukulan telak bagi mereka, sudah sudah payah menjalani latihan seperti neraka, tapi bisa kalah dengan peerage cadangan yang baru saja direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Bahkan jika di klasifikasikan, itu pun hanya setara iblis menengah kebawah. Walaupun sebenarnya peerage Rias masih menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua kekuatan, tapi tetap saja kan, ini kekalahan telak, dua kali pula.

"Maaf, apa kami boleh pulang duluan?" tanya Hinata pada Sona.

"Aahh, silahkan. Tugas kalian sudah selesai, terima kasih ya" jawab Sona.

"Umm,, Osaki ni shitsurei shimasu" kata Hinata mengucap salam perpisahan.

"Doozo"

"Ayo, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata pada Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari dojo klub kendo.

Naruto pun ikut melangkah pulang bersama, "Ada apa sih Hinata, kok buru-buru begtu?" tanya nya yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga peka para iblis.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya" balas Hinata, walaupun ketus, tapi tetap saja terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto. Naruto itu sudah di butakan dan ditulikan oleh cintanya pada Hinata.

Sparring pun selesai sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata pulang. Semua bidak Rias tidak ada yang menggunakan balance breaker karena memang Sona yang melarang penggunaan mode tidak ingin arena sparring yang masih berada dalam komplek sekolah rusak berat kalau bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, tentu nanti yang akan kerepotan adalah OSIS. Khusus untuk Naruto tadi pun, sebenarnya Sona kurang setuju dengan cara Naruto memanas-manasi Xenovia dan Issei. Bukan sparring lagi namanya kalau pakai senjata asli dan menggunakan banyak kekuatan.

Namun ada hal yang membuat Sona sedikit senang. Dia berhasil mendapatkan banyak data perkembangan latihan tim Rias dari sparing barusan. Pada intinya latihan yang tim Rias jalani lebih mengutamakan pada kemampuan ' _monster_ ' dari setiap bidak Rias. Hal ini tidak masalah, Sona lebih mengandalkan taktik. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang lebih unggul, peerage Rias yang berisi orang-orang kuat atau kemampuan otak Sona membuat taktik jitu, terlebih lagi kemampuan bertarung Naruto dan Hinata yang ada sekarang sangat cocok dan menunjang kemampuan kelompoknya, pikir Sona.

...

Tidak lama setelah Naruto dan Hinata pulang, Sona dan Tssubaki pun juga meninggalkan tempat latihan klub kendo, tersisa Rias bersama peerage-peeragenya.

"Buchou, aku baru menyadari, Sona-kaichou tidak hanya ingin mengobservasi kekuatan baru kita, tapi dia juga sudah melakukan serangan pembuka, sebelum rating game dimulai." Akeno mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hmm?"

"Walaupun dari segi kekuatan serang dan kemampuan dasar kelompok kita jauh lebih unggul, tapi ada jurang yang sangat lebar antara kita dengan dua peerage cadangan Sona-Kaichou dalam hal skill dan pengalaman bertarung. Keluarga kita yang bertarung tadi sangat kelelahan bahkan Issei bebak belur, sedangkan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san tidak kelihatan berkurang staminanya bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Mereka berdua memperlihatkan cara bertarung yang sangat efektif tanpa harus menguras banyak tenaga. Kedua orang itu memiliki seni beladiri tingkat tinggi masing-masing yang sangat berbeda. Ini serangan mental bagi kita. Sona tahu dimana keunggulan tim kita, yaitu tim tipe offensive dengan daya serang besar. Dan Sona sudah tahu cara mengatasi itu" Akeno mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Begitulah adanya, Naruto menggunakan style taijutsu Kawazu Kumite, sedangkan Hinata menggunakan taijutsu Klan Hyuga. Dan baru saja, tim yang di gadang-gadang sebagai tim muda dengan potensi besar dalam segi serangan 'monster' di Underworld, di buat tak berdaya hanya dengan seni beladiri dari iblis menangah kebawah.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan berkecil hati. Jadikan ini pembakar semangat agar kita berlatih lebih keras lagi. Kita buktikan pada Sona, kalau hasil latihan keras kita tidak sia-sia"

"Baik Buchou" jawab semua anggota keluarga Rias, kecuali satu orang.

"Ada apa lagi Kiba? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Rias pada Kiba yang termenung sejak tadi.

"Ahh, tidak... Aku hanya memikirkan Hinata-senpai"

"Whoooaaa, kau sudah tertarik pada perempuan, Kiba. Syukurlah temanku yang tampan ini tidak maho, aku sudah aman sekarang" Issei senang karena hal ini, dengan begini ia tidak akan lagi digosipkan oleh gadis-gadis fujoshi Kuoh Gakuen sebagai pasangan homonya Kiba. "Yah, wajar sih kalau si tampan ini tertarik. Hinata senpai itu sangat cantik, apalagi da-"

Jduuakk...

Rias menjitak kepala bidak pionnya yang hendak berkata tidak senonoh.

"Jaga ucapanmu Issei! Kau baru saja di hajar Naruto-san. Dia kelihatannya sangat protektif pada Hinata-san, apa kau tidak ingat Naruto-san pernah menunjukkan tatapan tidak sukanya padamu saat kau memandangi Hinata-san terlalu lama di aula dahulu saat berkenalan dengan mereka?"

"I-iya, maaf Buchou"

Kiba kembali melamun, masih memikirkan Hinata. Sebut saja Kiba tertarik, karena memang Hinata itu menarik hati pria manapun tanpa cela. Teringat lagi serangannya tadi, dia sudah mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan terbaiknya untuk menyerang, tapi hanya dengan satu jari saja disertai senyuman menawan dari bibir Hinata yang sempat matanya tangkap saat itu, serangannya bisa dipatahkan semudah membunuh semut.

.

.

.

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, dan sejak sparing dengan tim Rias. Naruto yang sejak pagi tampak bosan dengan pelajaran, kali ini wajahnya lebih cerah. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang jam istirahat dan dia sedang makan bento bersama istrinya tercinta di kelas. Uuuughh,,,, membuat iri beberapa pasang mata remaja yang sepertinya masih jomblo.

"Whooaa, masakan buatanmu semakin enak saja Hinata," puji Naruto setelah dia menelan satu tamagoyaki dari kotak bento miliknya.

"Umm, terima kasih Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata dengan wajah memerah tersipu malu.. Sudah berapa bulan jadi istri Naruto, masih saja kebiasaan ini belum berubah.

Namun,,,

"Yoo, Naruto senpaaaaai, Hinata senpaaaaaai.. Aku dataaangg..."

sapaan riang gadis hiperaktif bernama Tomoe menginterupsi kegiatan mesra pasangan suami istri tadi. Tomoe terpaksa mengganti sufiks sapaannya menjadi "senpai" kepada Naruto dan Hinata karena dua peerage palsu King-nya ini ternyata ditempatkan dikelas XII. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih kelas XI.

"Aahh, Tomoe-chan... ada apa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kok tumben kemari." tambah Hinata.

"Begini, ada pesan dari Kaichou"

"Pesan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Dewa jahat Loki, terang-terangan telah menyatakan kalau dia akan menyerang pertemuan antara Dewa Ketua Odin-sama dengan dewa-dewa Shinto Jepang. Bahkan katanya berniat membunuh Odin-sama. Jadi kita semua di minta Azazel sensei bersiap-siap untuk ikut bertarung bersama tim Rias dan tim Vali melawan Loki, ada pertemuan penting nanti malam di rumah Issei. Kita semua disuruh hadir disana"

"Oh, itu saja" Naruto menanggapi sepele.

"Kau tidak terkejut Naruto-senpai?" tanya Tomoe.

"Kenapa harus terkejut, memangnya siapa sih si Loki itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu salah satu Dewa Norse, Dewa dari mitologi Bangsa Nordik di belahan bumi Eropa Utara. Dia sangat kuat loh."

Glekk..

Naruto menelan makanan dimulutnya, "Waduh, gawat nih" baru Naruto merespon dengan benar, dia sudah mendengar cerita tentang banyaknya dewa-dewa dari berbagai mitologi yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan dari mulut Sona. ' _Dewa? Iiisshh, seraaaaammm..._ ' pikir Naruto bergidik.

"Baiklah, kami akan ikut. Terima kasih ya Tomoe-chan, sudah memberi tahu kami" kata Hinata.

"Okkeh, urusan ku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya, Hinata senpai, Naruto senpai"

"Iyaa" jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Tomoe melangkah keluar dari kelas XII. Namun,,,

"Oh iya.." tiba-tiba Tomoe berbalik, tidak jadi meninggalkan kelas Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ada apa lagi Tomoe-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"i-ittuuu. . . . Heheheee..." tunjuknya pada kotak bento yang ada di meja Hinata.

"Kau mau ini?" kata Hinata seraya menawarkan bento miliknya.

Tomoe mengangguk,

"Jangan sungkan, ambil saja semaumu kalau kau lapar, lagipula aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, aku sudah kenyang" kata Hinata lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Tomoe mencicipi tamagoyaki yang sama dengan yang dimakan Naruto tadi.

"Ummmm,," Tomoe meresapi rasa tamagoyaki, tidak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahnya semakin cerah, "Totemo oishii... Ini masakan buatanmu sendiri, Hinata senpai?" tanya Tomoe dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yaaa.."

"Benarkah?, Waaah, kalau begitu nanti aku minta ajarin memasak ya, ya yaaa... Mau yaa..." pinta Tomoe dengan nada merengek.

"Iya, nanti aku ajarin... Ini ambil lah semuanya." Hinata menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

"Aaaahh,,, terima kasih banyak Hinata senpai" Tomoe girang, memeluk Hinata erat, mengambil kotak bekal itu dan membawanya keluar kelas, untuk dinikmatinya sendiri. Sendirian saja...

Hinata terkekeh pelan karena tingkah Tomoe,

"Kau berkata padaku kalau jangan membuat hubungan yang terlalu erat dengan para iblis, tapi kenapa kau terlalu baik begitu pada Tomoe-chan tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, Tomoe-chan itu sangat polos. Aku suka anak seperti dia"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :**

Yosshh, ini lanjutan setelah arc pertemuan tiga fraksi. Ku kasih banyak wordnya nih, hampir 7k. Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, cerita ini tidak mengikuti alur waktu canon Anime-LN DxD. Ceritanya, sampai disini sudah sekitar sebulan lebih setelah pertemuan tiga fraksi. Selama waktu itu tidak terjadi insiden apapun. Diodora, Shalba, Cruzerey, dan pemberontakan Old Satan belum ada. Itu aku simpan untuk nanti. Dan chapter 26 ini dimulai setelah kepulangan Rias+Allpeerage ke Kuoh setelah berlatih di underworld.

Satu lagi, chapter 26 ini dan mungkin sampai chapter 29, sebenarnya hanya selingan saja sebelum masuk ke masalah inti lagi di chap 30. Konfliknya juga tidak terlalu penting, berisi cerita membasmi dewa jahat Loki. [Loki itu ga penting bro,, hahahahaaa]. Isi ceritanya akan lebih menonjolkan kepada bagaimana pertarungan melawan Loki dan Fenrir, tapi jangan harap NaruHina akan ikut-ikutan bertarung all-out disana. Jika seperti itu, akan merugikan posisi NaruHina dikalangan kaum supranatural. Pertarungan melawan Loki itu tetap milik kekuatan kombinasi dua naga surgawi, tapi peran NaruHina disana tetap sangat penting karena menjadi support "dari balik layar". Namun walau konflik ini tidak terlalu penting, tetap saja ada beberapa point yang akan sangat menentukan konflik-konflik selanjutnya. Jadi tetap harus baca bagian ini baik-baik ya.

Lalu, seharusnya yang jadi target pukulan khas Hyuga kan adalah titik tenketsu yang dapat menghentikan aliran chakra. Disini aku ganti dengan titik akupuntur saja, agar lebih familiar di DxD Universe. Lagipula menurutku titik akupuntur tidak beda jauh dengan tenketsu. Dalam ilmu medis Cina, titik akupuntur dilalui oleh aliran energi Qi, yang terbagi menjadi Yin dan Yang. Tenketsu juga begitu kan? Kishimoto sendiri sepertinya mengambil referensi untuk Taijutsu Hyuga dari medis Cina juga, buktinya adalah simbol Yin dan Yang dipakai dalam keluarga Hyuga.

Ulasan review :

Pertama,, aku putuskan untuk menaikkan rating dua fic di akunku, yaitu fic "To The End of The World" ini dan "Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan" atas saran dari beberapa author dan reader yang lebih berwawasan daripada aku dalam hal tulis menulis dan kontent cerita. Naik ke rate M, bukan berarti akan ada lemon loh ya. Untuk yang satu ini, sejak awal aku memang ga niat bikin. Kalau material sugestif mungkin ada, dan untuk sebatas Lime, silakan baca di fic "Spirit, Uzumaki, dan Kekacauan" saja. Lalu adegan Gore? Boleh tuh, mungkin nanti ku coba bikin.

Lalu kalau ga salah ingat, di kolom review ada yang mempermasalahkan nama panggilan. Hinata ke Naruto 'Naturo-kun', ini pas untuk pasangan muda, si wanita seperti tampak ingin bermanja-manja. Naruto ke Hinata 'Hinata' aja, ini ku baca dari artikel hasil survey di Jepang kalau pasangan muda memang lebih sering begitu. Si pria lebih suka memanggil pasangan wanitanya dengan nama depan saja, kesannya lebih simpel. Namun untuk waktu lainnya, waktu khusus NaruHina berdua, mereka telah belajar pakai panggilan "Anata" dan "Tsuma". Dua panggilan itu lebih sering digunakan oleh PaSuTri harmonis yang sudah punya anak. Begitu kata survey. Masalah Naruto masih manggil 'Sakura-chan', lalu juga pada 'Tomoe-chan' dll, itu hanya agar lebih akrab, bukan dalam artian suka.

Kemudian, tidak ada diantara makhluk supranatural yang menyadari kesamaan dari orang-orang Konoha dengan NaruHina. Jelas saja, kan NaruHina sudah makai aksesoris untuk mengkonversi aura iblis.

Review lainnya ku balas lewat PM dan yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 4 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Aahh, Tomoe-chan... ada apa nih?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Iya, kok tumben kemari." tambah Hinata._

 _"Begini, ada pesan dari Kaichou"_

 _"Pesan apa?" tanya Hinata._

 _"Dewa jahat Loki, terang-terangan telah menyatakan kalau dia akan menyerang pertemuan antara Dewa Ketua Odin-sama dengan dewa-dewa Shinto Jepang. Bahkan katanya berniat membunuh Odin-sama. Jadi kita semua di minta Azazel sensei bersiap-siap untuk ikut bertarung bersama tim Rias dan tim Vali melawan Loki, ada pertemuan penting nanti malam di rumah Issei. Kita semua disuruh hadir disana"_

 _"Oh, itu saja" Naruto menanggapi sepele._

 _"Kau tidak terkejut Naruto-senpai?" tanya Tomoe._

 _"Kenapa harus terkejut, memangnya siapa sih si Loki itu?"_

 _"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu salah satu Dewa Norse, Dewa dari mitologi Bangsa Nordik di belahan bumi Eropa Utara. Dia sangat kuat loh."_

 _Glekk.._

 _Naruto menelan makanan dimulutnya, "Waduh, gawat nih" baru Naruto merespon dengan benar, dia sudah mendengar cerita tentang banyaknya dewa-dewa dari berbagai mitologi yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan dari mulut Sona. 'Dewa? Iiisshh, seraaaaammm...' pikir Naruto bergidik._

 _"Baiklah, kami akan ikut. Terima kasih ya Tomoe-chan, sudah memberi tahu kami" kata Hinata._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 27. Dewa Jahat Loki, Part II.**

Selama beberapa hari ini, Dewa Ketua Norse, Odin-sama yang berwujud kakek-kakek sedang melakukan tour di Jepang. Dia juga menemui beberapa dewa-dewa dari Jepang, berbicara dan menyampaikan maksudnya untuk membina hubungan baik dengan dewa-dewa dari Jepang. Nanti akan ada pertemuan khusus antara Odin dengan dewa-dewa Jepang tersebut disebuah hotel untuk membahas persekutuan damai serta pertukaran budaya.

Lalu tadi malam, Odin yang dikawal oleh Baraqiel, Rias dan peeragenya, mereka semua ditugaskan menjadi pengawal Odin selama tour di Jepang, pulang menggunakan kereta terbang raksasa yang ditarik kuda perang berkaki delapan bernama Sleipnir. Ketika itu, mereka semua diserang oleh seorang dewa jahat dari Norse, bernama Loki.

Loki tidak setuju dengan kebijakan Odin. Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa terima Dewa Ketua mereka yaitu Odin keluar dari Norse dan bersentuhan langsung dengan golongan-golongan lain. Akan jadi masalah bagi Loki kalau Odin bernegosiasi dengan Dewa-Dewa dari Timur Jauh karena akan menghalangi dirinya memicu 'Ragnarok'.

Saat itu juga, Loki datang menghadang kendaraan Odin dengan membawa Fenrir, serigala ganas yang disebut-sebut makhluk ciptaan Loki yang terburuk dan terkuat. Taring Fenrir katanya bisa membunuh dewa manapun bahkan Tuhan (The God of Bible) kalau sampai tergigit. Memang belum di coba pada Tuhan, tapi yang jelas jika sampai tergigit pasti mampu membuat luka yang sangat mematikan.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit, Issei sampai terluka parah karena disabet cakar Fenrir. Dalam keadaan genting itu, Vali datang tiba-tiba tanpa diminta, dia berkata ingin mengalahkan Loki.

Loki pun lalu mundur bersama Fenrir, setelah katanya puas sudah bertemu muka dengan Dua Naga Surgawi. Tepat sesaat sebelum pulang dengan lingkaran sihir, Loki berpesan kepada Odin, ""Tapi, di hari pertemuan dengan Dewa-Dewa negara ini, aku akan datang kemari sekali lagi. Odin-sama, dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, Fenrir dan aku pasti akan merobek tenggorokanmu."

Malam itu juga, semua yang diserang Loki pulang ke rumah Issei, termasuk Vali bersama Bikuo yang juga ikut kesana.

Saat di rumah Issei, Azazel bersikeras untuk membuat pertemuan Odin dengan dewa-dewa Jepang bejalan sukses, entah apa alasannya. Namun untuk melakukan itu, berarti ia harus menjatuhkan Loki.

Situasi di rumah Issei makin tidak kondusif setelah Vali terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Underworld, Surga, dan Valhalla saat ini tidak bisa memberikan bantuan karena sedang terjadi kekacauan akibat serangan dari teroris. Dengan anggota yang ada dirumah Issei saja malam itu, tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir. Oleh karena itulah, Vali menawarkan diri, dia dan timnya akan ikut bertarung bersama melawan Dewa Jahat Loki. Vali beralasan hanya ingin merasakan bertarung dengan dewa, itu saja. Sifat maniak bertarungnya kumat.

Awalnya Rias dan timnya tentu saja menolak, jelas saja karena sampai saat ini Vali beserta timnya dianggap musuh oleh mereka. Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain, terpaksa mereka menerima saran Vali. Lawan mereka adalah seorang Dewa, namun masalah terbesarnya terletak pada serigala yang Loki bawa. Fenrir adalah monster sejati yang katanya sebanding dengan Naga Surgawi sebelum disegel kedalam sacred gear. Bahkan Azazel dan Dragon King Tannin tidak bisa mengalahkannya jika satu lawan satu. Walau begitu, mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan Vali, mereka takut kalau Vali dan timnya merencanakan suatu hal yang buruk.

Dan disinilah mereka semua sekarang, tiga hari setelah penyerangan pertama Loki. Tim Vali, tim Rias, tim Sona beserta Naruto dan Hinata, lalu Azazel, Baraqiel, Odin, dan Roseweisse yang merupakan ajudan Odin berkumpul dirumah sempit milik Issei. Malam hari ini, mereka semua mengadakan rapat untuk membuat rencana mengalahkan Loki beberapa hari lagi.

Ada beberapa hal yang terasa tidak mengenakkan. Yang pertama adalah Akeno, dia seperti menatap tidak suka pada Baraqiel. Akeno adalah putri kandung Baraqiel dan ada insiden tragis yang menimpa keluarga mereka bertahun-tahun silam, insiden yang menewaskan Shuri, istri Baraqiel, ibu kandung dari Akeno. Dan sampai sekarang masalah ayah-anak itu belum terselesaikan.

Vali yang kembali lagi bertemu Naruto yang gagal dia bunuh, hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Vali sudah melaporkan tentang Naruto kepada Ophis, namun Ophis malah menyuruhnya melupakan Naruto. Entah apa alasan sosok loli perwujudan ketidakbatasan itu, Vali juga tidak tahu. Tapi Vali tidak berniat akan berhenti sampai disini saja.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Vali, tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Kemarin saat pertemuan pemimpin dari tiga fraksi, dia mengamuk tak jelas. Bertarung habis-habisan dengan Issei, dan sekarang ikut membantu aliansi tiga fraksi, lalu katanya akan bertarung bersama Issei. Mereka kan rival abadi yang selalu bertarung dan tak pernah akur, tapi sekarang malah bertarung bersama. Maunya apa? Dasar iblis aneh. . . . . Ahh,,,, masa bodoh, , , , pikir Naruto tidak peduli.

Dari tim Vali, ada Bikou. Si siluman monyet itu sudah pernah Naruto lihat ketika membawa pergi Vali saat akhir pertemuan tiga fraksi. Lalu ada yang namanya Kuroka. Aaaahh, katanya wanita bertelinga kucing itu adalah kakaknya Koneko. Namun yang tampak, Kuroka dan Koneko tidak akur, entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Dan satu lagi orang dari tim Vali, Arthur Pendragon. Pengguna Pedang Suci Raja.

"Ku rasa semuanya sudah lengkap," kata Azazel yang memimpin kelompok gabungan dadakan ini, "Aaaah~~~, , , , hei kau adiknya si cosplayer penyihir berbadan cebol tapi seksiiiii, kau membawa peerage cadanganmu juga?" tiba-tiba Azazel beceletuk menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri paling pojok.

Naruto hanya memasang tampang acuh, sedangkan Hinata menunduk seperti orang minder. Hinata tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Gh..." Sona jadi muak di sindir mulut Azazel yang seenaknya, "Azazel sensei, walaupun dua peerage cadanganku ini tampak lemah, apalagi si pirang ini yang kelihatan bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi aku yakin kemampuan mereka berdua pasti bisa menambah presentase kemenangan kita. Mereka berdua ini ninja profesional yang berasal dari pedalaman Jepang"

' _Cihhh,_ ' Naruto mencibir dalam hati karena di ejek oleh Sona.

"Ya sudah lah, aku percaya saja padamu. Yang jelas jika ada yang mati atau terluka parah, jangan salahkan aku. Ini sudah jadi resiko kita, tidak hanya untuk si pirang dan si poni rata di pojokan sana, tapi juga untuk kalian semua. Mengerti..?" pungkas Azazel.

"Ha'i. . . . " jawab mereka semua serempak.

Yah, semuanya juga sudah pada tahu. Loki adalah dewa, dan kekuatan dewa bukanlah hal main-main, apalagi ditambah dengan kekuatan hewan peliharaanya, serigala Fenrir.

Persiapan pun dimulai, pertama-tama Azazel mencoba menghubungi salah satu dari lima Dragon-King, The Sleeping Dragon, Midgardsormr.

Sesuai intruski Azazel, mereka menggunakan lingkaran sihir pembuka Gerbang Naga dengan kekuatan dari Dua Naga Surgawi, Issei dan Vali, serta tiga Dragon King yaitu Fafnir milik Azazel, Vritra yang dimiliki Saji, dan Pak Tua Tannin yang baru saja datang.

Mereka berlima berhasil memanggil kesadaran Midgardsormr walau tubuh naga itu tengah tertidur di kedalaman samudra Eropa Utara. Berbicara dengan naga tersebut, sehingga memperoleh informasi berguna untuk melawan Loki dan Fenrir.

Midgardsormr dengan cuma-cuma memberikan informasi, Fefnir alias saudaranya itu bisa dikalahkan dan ditangkap menggunakan rantai sihir gleipnir yang dibuat oleh para Kurcaci. Namun katanya, ada laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa rantai gleipnir tida bisa lagi bekerja pada Fenrir. Walaupun begitu, ada solusi yang di katakan oleh Midgardsormr. Rantai sihir gleipnir bisa ditingkatkan kekuatannya oleh sesepuh Dark-Elf yang tinggal didaratan tertentu di dunia Norse.

Fenrir sudah beres, tinggal Loki.

Midgardsormr mengatakan kalau ayah, maksudnya Loki, karena Loki lah yang telah menciptakan Midgardsormr dan Fenrir, bisa dikalahkan dengan palu halilintar Mjölnir. Masalahnya adalah apakah Dewa Petir Thor mau meminjamkan Mjölnir miliknya, dan lagi senjata itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh dewa. Lagi-lagi Midgardsormr memberikan solusi kalau para Kuraci dan Elf yang tadi, memiliki replika Mjölnir, itu saja sudah cukup untuk melawan Loki. Biarpun replika, tapi kekuatannya mendekati Mjölnir asli.

Urusan dengan Midgardsormr pun selesai.

Replika Palu Mjölnir dipinjam kan pada Issei, tinggal Vali yang belum memiliki senjata. Azazel menawarkan Vali untuk meminjam salah satu benda apapun yang berguna dari Odin, namun Vali menolak mentah-mentah. Dengan arogan dia berkata kalau dia tidak perlu senjata ekstra, dia hanya ingin buku sihir Norse yang bisa dia pelajari.

Kata Azazel, Loki menggunakan Sihir Norse. Sihir Norse itu jauh lebih maju daripada sihir di religi injil. Norse adalah dunia yang memiliki ilmu sihir dan mantra lebih tinggi daripada daripada dunia mitologi lain. Dan Vali mempelajari itu, dia memang seorang jenius.

"Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan aku!" perintah Azazel.

Setelah Azazel memperoleh perhatian semua tim, dia menjelaskan strateginya.

"Aku akan mengkonfirmasi ulang strateginya. Aku tidak ikut bertarung. Pertama, kalian akan menunggu Loki muncul di tempat pertemuan diselenggarakan, kemudian kelompok Sitri akan memakai kekuatan mereka untuk mentransfer kelompok Vali dan kelompok Gremory ke lokasi berbeda bersama dengan Loki dan Fenrir. Lokasi dimana kalian ditransfer adalah situs daerah pertambangan. Yang akan menghadapi Loki adalah Issei dan Vali. Kita akan melawan dia dengan kekuatan gabungan kedua Naga Surgawi. Sedangkan yang akan menghadapi Fenrir adalah sisa anggota lain dari tim Gremory dan tim Vali yang akan memakai rantai gleipnir untuk menangkapnya. Setelah Fenrir tertangkap, baru kalian melenyapkan dia. Kita tak bisa biarkan Fenrir mendekati Odin. Taring dari serigala itu bisa membantai Tuhan. Biarpun dia adalah Dewa-Ketua Odin, dia akan mati kalau tergigit oleh taring itu. Kita harus mencegah itu terjadi bagaimanapun juga. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i" jawab sebagian besar orang yang ada disana.

"Nah, yang tersisa adalah Saji" Azazel bersuara lagi.

"Eh, aku? Kenapa Azazel sensei?"

"Kamu sangat penting untuk strategi ini. Bagaimanapun juga kamu memiliki Sacred Gear Prison Dragon Vritra"

Saji menjadi terkejut oleh kata-kata Azazel. "Tu-tunggu sebentar! A-aku tak punya kekuatan gila seperti Sekiryutei atau Hakuryuukou!? Aku tak akan bisa bertarung menghadapi Dewa dan Fenrir! Kupikir aku hanya perlu mentransfer semua orang bersama Kaichou dan yang lainnya!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tak memintamu bertarung digaris depan. Tapi aku ingin kau mendukung rekan-rekanmu dengan kekuatan Vritra dalam dirimu. Khususnya Issei dan Vali yang bertarung di garis depan sangat memerlukan supportmu."

"Su-support?" Saji terus berkata terbata-bata

"Untuk itu kau akan memerlukan sedikit latihan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku uji coba" jawab Azazel menyeringai, "Nah Sona, aku ingin meminjam pria ini sebentar" katanya pada adik satu-satunya Maou Leviathan.

"Tak masalah, tapi mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Sona

"Aku ingin membawanya ke wilayah Malaikat Jatuh di Underworld. Institut Grigori."

"Ooooh, lakukan saja semaumu, Azazel sensei" balas Sona. Semoga saja Saji berkembang sama seperti tim Rias yang sudah dilatih Azazel.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide licik di kepala Sona, hal bagus untuknya membalas kelakuan Naruto saat sparing dengan tim Rias. Sekaligus berusaha sekali lagi membuat Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam kondisi terdesak hingga menampakkan kemampuan lain yang mereka berdua miliki. "Anoo sensei, ada satu hal lagi. Ku rasa kau tidak tahu tentang ini" kata Sona.

"Apalagi memangnya, Sona?"

"Begini, kau tahu kan kalau dua peerage cadanganku ini baru saja ku reinkarnasi jadi iblis?. Sebenarnya mereka belum bisa membuat sihir transfer, jadi daripada mereka berdua tidak berguna, sebaiknya di ikutkan saja dalam pertarungan. Bagaimana?"

Sona sebagai King, tentu bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto dan Hinata seperti budak sungguhan, apalagi didepan orang banyak.

"Boleh saja, tadi sudah ku bilang kan resikonya apa jika gagal. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ahh,, eh,, baiklah" Naruto mengiyakan kikuk.

Mau bagaimana lagi?, perintah Sona sebagai King jika berada di depan orang banyak adalah mutlak. Namun tentunya Naruto kesal, semaunya saja Sona mempermainkan dirinya dan melemparkan dia bersama istrinya kedalam bahaya. Naruto menyumpah, ' _Kalau saja tidak ada kesepakatan itu, kepalamu sudah ku bor pakai rasengan, iblis kacamata licik sialan"_

"Hmm,, karena kalian orang baru, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kalian. Jadi apa yang bisa kalian berdua lakukan, heh... pirang, poni rata?" tanya Azazel asal.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka dalam hati akan kelakuan gubernur malaikat jatuh ini.

"Kami ini ninja, pekerjaan utama kami adalah mata-mata dan pengintaian, menghindari pertarungan sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan suatu hal yang kami utamakan. Namun kalau terpaksa bertarung, hanya berbekal senjata ninja dan seni beladiri khas kami" jawab Naruto berusaha sabar.

"Oh, jadi kalian mau di posisi apa?"

"Kami berdua ini hanya iblis kelas menangah kebawah, Sensei. Tidak punya power dan energi sihir sebanyak kalian, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou. Tapi kalau membantu mengikat Fenrir dengan rantai, ku rasa kami masih bisa. Iya kan Hinata?" jawab Naruto bohong lalu meminta persetujuan Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana yah,, se-sebenarnya aku takut serigala" cicit Hinata pelan terbata-bata.

Naruto cengo, mana ada hal seperti itu? Hinata itu dekat dengan Akamaru, dan Akamaru itu tidak jauh beda dengan serigala. . . . Bahhh, selain kepada para iblis ternyata istrinya bisa licik dan mengerjai suaminya juga. Awas saja, nanti setelah pulang, Hinata pasti akan dapat hukuman sang reinkarnasi Ashura di atas ranjang. Hohooo, Naruto menyeringai keji. Naruto juga sebenarnya malas ikut-ikutan hal seperti ini, lebih baik tidur di apartemen saja.

Sona juga, tak kalah herannya dibanding Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah takut sedikitpun ketika bertarung, siapapun musuhnya, bahkan ketika melawan iblis-iblis liar yang tampangnya sangat jauh lebih seram dibandingkan dengan hanya seekor serigala.

"Oh, kalau begitu ya sudah" Azazel percaya saja dengan kata-kata Hinata, "Kau pirang ..."

"Namaku Naruto, ero-sensei" potong Naruto cepat, disini tidak hanya dia yang pirang, ada Kiba, bahkan si Azazel sendiri juga pirang walau hanya poninya saja.

Karena Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadinya kelepasan deh bikin julukan untuk Azazel. Lagipula tampang mesum Azazel serasa familiar dengan seseorang yang dia panggil dengan julukan kurang lebih sama, jadinya Naruto membuat panggilan seperti itu.

Yang lain, apalagi anggota tim Rias, cukup terkejut karena julukan spontan Naruto kepada Azazel. Padahal baru dua kali bertemu, sudah berani seperti itu dengan Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi mereka semua sangat setuju, terlebih lagi Sona. Dia sangat senang, ada yang membalaskan mulut tanpa filter Azazel yang telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan adik si cosplayer penyihir seksi berbadan cebol.

"Naruto, kau ikut mengikat Fenrir dan kau Hinata, emmm apa yah?..." Azazel tampak memikirkan dahulu, tak peduli dengan julukan yang dibuat Naruto untuknya "Aaaahh,,, tugasmu melindungi Asia saja. Peran dia sangat penting untuk menangani yang terluka"

"Baiklah, aku terima sensei" jawab Hinata.

Dengan jawaban Hinata, semua persiapan dan strategi, selesai.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sejak tadi terbenam, malam pun sudah gelap. Ada banyak orang yang berada di sebuah atap bangunan, atap hotel besar di tengan kota. Hotel tempat pertemuan Odin si kakek tua dengan Dewa-Dewa Jepang berlangsung.

Semua personel sudah lengkap, kecuali saji yang katanya datang terlambat. Perlu sedikit waktu lagi agar persiapan Saji sempurna. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya, Azazel tidak ikut ke pertarungan, dan Baraqiel lah yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan. Dan di langit, seekor naga besar, Dragon King Tannin juga sudah siap.

Rias melihat jam tangannya, lalu bergumam, "Sudah waktunya"

Krakkk, krakk,,,,

Langit di atas hotel mulai terdistorsi, dan lubang besar tercipta disana.

Seorang yang muncul dari dalam lubang, dia adalah Dewa Jahat Loki dan serigala abu abu raksasa, Fenrir.

Muncul secara langsung, Loki benar-benar tidak takut sama sekali.

"Target terkonfirmasi. Misi dimulai!"

Baraqiel mengeluarkan komando melalui perangkat komunikasi kecil di telinganya, lingkaran sihir tipe perisai raksasa diaktifkan disekitar hotel.

Kelompok Sitri yang dipimpin oleh Sona mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk mentransfer tim yang bertarung, Loki, dan Fenrir ke medan tempur.

Loki tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia hanya tersenyum dan tak mencoba melawan.

Kemudian, semuanya terselimuti dalam cahaya...

. . . . .

Dan setelah cahaya itu memudar, yang ada hanya ruangan luas. Terisi dengan padang bebatuan. Sesuai rencana, tempat pertarungan memang berada di tempat pertambangan yang tak terpakai lagi.

Peserta pertarungan di konfirmasi, ada tim Gremory lengkap, Asia paling belakang dan berdiri Hinata disampingnya. Di samping Hinata adalah posisi Naruto. Lalu Vali dan timnya yaitu Arthur, Bikou, dan Kuroka, berkumpul tidak jauh dari tim Gremory. Diantara dua tim itu ada Barakiel dan Rossweisse.

Dan, di depan pada posisi melayang dengan ketinggian beberapa meter, terdapat Loki dan Fenrir.

Issei sudah memulai pengaktifan Balance Breaker.

"Jadi kau tak melarikan diri?" Rias berucap sarkasme, sekedar basa-basi.

Loki menanggapinya hanya dengan tertawa.

"Bhuahahahaaaaa. Aku tak perlu untuk melarikan diri. Toh kalian semua akan mati, jadi aku bisa menghabisi kalian disini dan kemudian kembali ke hotel. Ini hanya masalah waktu, cepat atau lambat"

"Cih" Rias membalas dengan decihan.

"Hmmmm,, aku lihat ada orang baru,, siapa dua orang paling belakang itu,, sedikit misterius di mataku?" tanya Loki

"Ahhh,, heheheeee... Maaf Loki-dono,, kami ini hanya ninja yang ikut-ikutan kemari" Naruto langsung menanggapi karena merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Sang Dewa Jahat. "Iya kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk...

"Heh,, Bodoh. Ku kira kau kesini sudah siap mati?"

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi, siap tidak siap harus siap, demi Kaichou kebanggaan kam-.."

Syuuuuttttt...

Bleesshhhh...

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kepalanya sudah lenyap, tersisa tubuh sampai leher saja. Darah mengucur deras dari leher yang sudah kehilangan kepala. Peluru sihir dengan kaliber besar 250 mm yang ditembakkan Loki berhasil melenyapkan kepala Naruto hanya dengan sekali tembak.

Brruukkk...

Dan tubuh Naruto tanpa kepala itupun roboh terbaring ditanah.

"Heh, orang bodoh pasti matinya duluan.."

Semua yang disana menatap ngeri, jadi takut dengan Loki. Belum apa-apa, satu orang sudah tewas kehilangan kepala. Simpati diberikan mereka pada Naruto. Tapi mental mereka tidak boleh down, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka juga akan mati kalau tidak mengalahkan Loki.

Tapi anehnya, Hinata biasa saja, tak ada perubahan ekspresi.

Boofft...

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi potongan kayu, Kawarimi, jutsu pengganti tubuh.

Naruto keluar dari kerumunan tim Vali, mendekat ke posisi Hinata lagi, tersenyum santai membuat para iblis tim Gremory terkejut dengan rahang menggantung. Tim Vali lah yang sebenarnya paling terkejut, walau mereka tidak menampakkan ekspresi itu di wajah mereka. Vali, Kuroka, Arthur, dan Bikou merasa kecolongan, bagaimana bisa Naruto bersama kerumunannya tanpa disadari sedikitpun?. Keahlian ninja sebagai mata-mata, penyusup, pengintai atau apapun itu yang semacamnya, benar-benar luar biasa.

Jadi terpikir oleh semua anggota tim Vali yang ada disini untuk merekrut Naruto dan Hinata kedalam tim mereka, sebagai tambahan anggota selain Le Fay dan Gogmagog yang tidak ada disini. Mengabaikan fakta kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari peerage Sona.

"Ninja tidak akan kalah oleh serangan biasa, ninja selalu datang penuh persiapan untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Walaupun kami tidak kuat, tapi serangan sederhana seperti tadi tidak akan berguna. Perlu serangan jitu yang terencana agar bisa melumpuhkan ninja profesional seperti kami" kata Naruto, seolah tidak tertekan oleh intimidasi Loki dari serangan pertama tadi.

Semuanya jadi lega, teknik ninja memang unik, hanya dengan trik sederhana, Loki Sang Dewa Jahat pun tertipu, pikir mereka semua.

"Ahhhh, terserahmu lah.. pokoknya semua yang disini pasti mati" Loki geram, merasa di bodohi iblis rendahan.

"Kau memang harus dihentikan" Baraqiel kembali fokus pada Loki, balas geram pada dewa jahat itu.

"Yang pertama memiliki ide berbahaya adalah pihak kalian. Aliansi diantara tiap tiap golongan?, sejak awal, karena Tiga-Kekuatan besar yang tercatat dalam Injil memutuskan membuat aliansi, semuanya menjadi rusak."

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu" seru Baraqiel.

Baraqiel mulai menutupi tangannya dalam Halilintar Suci. Dari punggungnya, 10 sayap hitam muncul.

Issei selesai melakukan aktivasi, "Promotion + Balance Breaker"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Issei dan Vali melangkah ke depan Loki di saat yang sama.

Melihat itu, Loki menjadi gembira. "Ini luar biasa. Jadi kedua Naga Surgawi akan menggabungkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan aku, Sang Dewa Jahat Loki ini. Bhuahahahahaaaaa... Jantungku tak pernah berdetak sekencang ini sejak pertama kali aku hidup"

SWISH...

Vali mulai bergerak, dia bergerak di langit sembari menciptakan berkas sinar putih dalam jalur zig zag, dan menutup jaraknya dengan Loki dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Issei pun menyalakan booster di punggungnya untuk menyusul Vali.

Dari langit Vali dan dari tanah Issei. Serangan dari dua arah secara bersamaan.

"Kombinasi antara merah dan putih. Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang bisa bertarung seperti ini" kata Vali dengan nada bangga.

Loki nampak sangat gembira, lalu dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan berskala luas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, tercipta tak terkira banyaknya sinar-sinar sihir, meluncur ke arah Issei dan Vali yang maju menyerang.

Vali dalam armor putih Vanishing Dragon, terbang akrobatik di angkasa menghindari semua serangan. Sedangkan Issei, tetap maju bergerak lurus tanpa peduli entah serangan itu kena atau tidak.

Crasshhh...Crasshhh...Crasshhh...

Serangan serangan sihir Loki merusak sebagian armor Issei, tapi Issei tetap melaju, mengumpulkan kekuatan pada tinjunya.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Pyarrrr!

Semua lingkaran sihir pertahanan Loki hancur.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Vali melepaskan serangan sihir luar biasa. Serangan sihir iblis Lucifer yang bercampur rumus sihir Norse.

BLLLAAARRRR...

Itulah serangan yang menyelimuti sepertiga area pertambangan ini. Sungguh serangan gila.

Setelah serangan berakhir, lubang besar tanpa dasar tercipta di titik dimana Loki berdiri sebelumnya.

"Fuaahahaha..." Loki tertawa keras. Jubahnya sedikit robek, namun Loki sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tak terluka.

Karena serangan kombinasi pertama gagal, Issei mengeluarkan senjata rahasia, Palu Mjölnir. Palu itu kemudian membesar setelah Issei mengalirkan energi iblis kedalamnya.

Mata Loki berkedut setelah melihat apa yang Issei pegang. "Mjölnir? Replika? Meskipun begitu, kau membawa senjata berbahaya. Odin sialan, apa dia sebegitu inginnya membuat pertemuan busuk itu berhasil? Aku tidak menyangka, Dewa Ketua Odin sudah termakan rencana aliansi tiga fraksi." Loki menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Odin lewat sumpah serapah.

Issei mencoba serangan dengan Mjölnir, menyalakan booster dipunggung agar bisa bergerak dengan cepat, mengangkat Mjölnir tinggi, lalu

DDHUUUAAARRRR...

Loki berhasil menghindari. Kawah raksasa tercipta di tanah, tapi halilintar yang sebenarnya tak keluar.

Issei coba mengayun-ayunkan Mjölnir itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada satupun percikan petir keluar.

"Bhuaahahahaaa..." Loki tertawa, "Sayang sekali. Martil itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh seseorang dengan hati yang sangat kuat dan murni. Kau pasti memiliki semacam perasaan jahat dalam hatimu. Karena itulah Mjölnir tak mengeluarkan halilintar. Normalnya kudengar, Mjölnir itu tak memiliki bobot dan sama ringan dengan bulu"

Semua anggota tim tersisa, tampak hanya menonton aksi dua orang pemilik kekuatan Naga Surgawi beraksi melawan Loki. Semuanya menonton dengan antusias, terlebih lagi untuk tim Gremory yang baru pertama kali ini menyaksikan pertarungan hebat, pertarungan antara gabungan dua pemegang kekuatan Naga Surgawi melawan seorang Dewa. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan sembari menunggu bagian mereka, melawan Fenrir yang sejak tadi masih jinak.

Hinata, berdiri didekat Asia. Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga Asia jika ada serangan nyasar. Walaupun belum bertarung, dia sudah mengatifkan Byakugan sejak awal di tranfer ke arena ini. Mengamati pertarungan, barangkali saja ada informasi berguna tentang iblis dan makhluk supranatural lainnya yang bisa digali dan berguna untuk nanti.

Sementara Naruto, tampak memasang ekspresi tenang, walau pertempuran didepan matanya luar biasa mengerikan. ' _Owowowooooow, aaaaahh~~~,,,,, aku jadi iri. Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung sekuat tenaga dalam kondisi hidup mati seperti mereka. Oh iya, benar juga sih kata si Loki yang tampangnya mengingatkanku pada pak tua bangkotan mata satu bertongkat si Danzo itu. Issei memang orang jahat, dia cabul, mungkin lebih cabul dari Ero-Sennin. Hmmm, nanti setelah pulang dari sini, Issei ku beri julukan apa yah? Aaaaah,,, Sekuhara-kouhai kayaknya cocok. Muehheheheee..._ '

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya aku mulai menyerang dengan serius!" Loki pun menjentikkan jarinya, Fenrir yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengobservasi mulai melangkah ke depan. "Budakku Fenrir pemilik taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan (The God of Bible). Kalian akan menemui ajal meski hanya oleh sekali gigit. Kalau kalian bisa kalahkan hewan ini, maka kemari dan lakukanlah!"

Loki memberi perintah pada Fenrir. Dan tim yang akan menghadapi fenrir sudah bersiap.

"Nyaaan ..." Kuroka tersenyum bersenandung yang menjadi ciri khasnya, lingkaran sihir diaktifkan di sekelilingnya, dan rantai yang sangat besar dan tebal muncul dari sana. Rantai sihir, Gleipnir. Karena rantai itu sangat berat untuk dibawa, Kuroka menyembunyikannya di dalam inventori pribadinya.

Rantai itu dibagikan kesemua orang, Tannin, Baraqiel, Rossweisse, tim Gramory, tim Vali dan Naruto. Asia tidak menerimanya karena ia bertugas mengirim sihir penyembuh jarak jauh kepada yang terluka, dan Hinata tetap setia menemani Asia.

Naruto yang menerima rantai itu, tampak merenung. ' _Hhmmmm, , , , , Rantai "entah apa tadi namanya" ini, mirip dengan rantai penyegel khas klan Uzumaki milik ibu. Tapi yang ku pegang ini ukurannya lebih besar, juga sangat berat. Kalau ku bandingkan dengan rantai milik ibu, sepertinya dari segi kekuatan tidak jauh beda. Ahhhhh,,,, aku jadi kangen ibuuuuu. . . . Hueeeeeee ;(_ '

" _Oh iya, dari sini kan bisa ke surga. Kalau ibu ada disana berarti aku bisa bertemu dengannya dong. Ayah juga pasti ada disana.. Yeaaah, tunggu saja.! Hmmm, kalau mau kesana harus minta ijin dulu pada Michael-sama. Aaah,, pasti aku di ijinin, kalau tidak memberi ijin, bakal ku potong rambut panjang kesayangannya dengan rasenshurikenku sampai gundul. Muehheheheeee,,... Sekalian juga aku ingin ke neraka menjenguk Madara-teme. Aku penasaran disana dia disiksa seperti apa ya? Di kebiri, di tusbol, atau dirape banci-banci neraka. Whooaaaa, pasti menyenangkan melihat Madara-teme disiksa. Ohohohohoooo... Eh, kalau ga salah neraka di jaga Hades?. Aaaiissshh gampaaang,,, tinggal nyuruh si iblis kacamata minta buatkan surat kunjungan darmawisata ke neraka pada kakaknya si maou cebol, pasti beres._ "

Setelah kelamaan mikir ngelantur, Naruto bersiap hendak maju, sesuai tugasnya mengikat Fenrir dengan rantai Gleipnir, namun,,,,,

"Naruto-kun,,!" Hinata menatap suaminya serius, menghentikan langkah Naruto sejenak. "Kau sudah tahu kita harus bagaimana jika menghadapi kondisi seperti sekarang ini kan?"

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku masih ingat kok"

Sementara Asia yang mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata, hanya diam saja dalam kebingungan. Aaahh, sudah lah. Asia tabiatnya selalu berpikir positif, dia yakin kalau Naruto dan Hinata orang baik, jadi pasti tidak akan merencanakan hal buruk.

Yah, seperti kata Naruto tadi, dia dan Hinata sudah mendiskusikan keikutsertaannya melawan Loki di apartemen mereka, dan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mengalahkan dan membunuh Loki bukan urusan mereka berdua. Mau Loki hidup kah, atau mati kah? Untuk kali ini saja Naruto melepas prinsip yang selama ini dia pegang, lalu pasrah dan menyerahkan hal itu pada takdir. Namun ketika berada di arena pertarungan, mereka tidak boleh bertindak gegabah yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun akan identitas asli mereka.

Jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, misalnya Loki menang, tim yang disiapkan Azazel dikalahkan, Naruto tidak akan maju ke garis depan untuk mencoba menghabisi Loki, namun akan mundur. Dia sudah mempersiapkan jutsu Kuchiyose Pembalik untuk kabur. Naruto telah meninggalkan satu bunshin di apartemen yang kesadarannya di isi oleh sang biju berekor delapan, Gyuki.

Kurama akan mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Gyuki jika terjadi hal buruk, dan Gyuki akan membuka segel kuchiyose untuk memulangkan Naruto dan Hinata langsung ke aparteman. Inilah persiapannya, karena teknik kuchiyose bisa memanggil kontraknya dari manapun berada. Bisa saja menggunakan hiraishin, namun itu belum di coba pada dimensi transfer buatan yang dibuat oleh iblis, jadi ada kemungkinan akan gagal. Naruto tidak akan mengambil cara yang beresiko kalau ada yang lebih aman.

Dan, Ooohhh~~~,,,,, sepertinya kau harus menarik pendapatmu tentang dua peerage palsu Sona yang teramat licik dan egois ini, Asia Argento...!

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :**

Ini kelanjutan bagian Dewa Jahat Loki, kalau ada yang bingung. Santai saja. Aku mengambil referensi dari LN DxD Vol 7. Mungkin yang hanya menonton anime DxD season 3 akan merasa lumayan banyak perbedaan. Tapi kalau yang membaca LN nya, alurnya tetap sinergis, tapi khusus untuk kasus Loki saja. Heheheee, aku kan sudah bilang cerita tentang Loki ini tidak terlalu penting, hanya _Alternate Reality_ bagaimana jika Naruto dan Hinata terlibat dalam cerita mengalahkan dewa jahat Loki.

Ini baru sedikit pertarungannya, Naruto masih mengobservasi, belum unjuk kekuatan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto nanti, dengan batasan yang dibuat oleh Hinata ketika bertarung bersama dengan para iblis?. Chapter depan, Fullfight.

Kita mengulas review...

Ditanya kapan NaruHina keluar dari tim Sona? Umm, kapan ya? Kapan-kapan deh. Hihihiiii... Yang pasti setelah urusan NaruHina selesai.

Yang minta arc kecil ini diskip, sorry, kayaknya enggak bisa. Aku memang bilang ini selingan, tapi tetap aku ada meletakkan point-point penting untuk membangun konflik kedepannya. Diantaranya adalah hint jutsu Kawarimi Naruto ketika diserang Loki tiba-tiba, yang mungkin akan menentukan bagaimana arah pergerakan Vali dan timnya di masa depan. Lalu perintah Ophis pada Vali untuk melupakan Naruto, padahal Ophis sendiri pernah bentrok dengan Naruto (Chap 12). Sebut saja Ophis punya rencana sendiri yang tidak dia beritahukan pada siapapun. Pertemuan Odin dengan Dewa-Dewa Jepang pun, sebenarnya ada tujuan lain dan berkaitan erat dengan pertemuan tiga fraksi kemarin. Dan sumpah serapah Loki yang ditujukan untuk Odin ketika Issei menunjukkan replika Mjölnir juga ada maksudnya. Nanti juga bertambah point lainnya di chap depan. Lihat saja deh.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Oh iya, aku mempublish fic oneshoot bersetting AU di akun ini, berisi konten islami. Yang berkenan, monggo dibaca. Bagian warning-nya jangan terlewat ya, agar tidak terkejut pas baca isi ceritanya.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 11 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Naruto-kun,,!" Hinata menatap suaminya serius, menghentikan langkah Naruto sejenak. "Kau sudah tahu kita harus bagaimana jika menghadapi kondisi seperti sekarang ini kan?"_

 _"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku masih ingat kok"_

 _Yah, Naruto dan Hinata sudah mendiskusikan keikutsertaannya melawan Loki di apartemen mereka, dan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mengalahkan dan membunuh Loki bukan urusan mereka berdua. Mau Loki hidup kah, atau mati kah? Untuk kali ini saja Naruto melepas prinsip yang selama ini dia pegang, lalu pasrah dan menyerahkan hal itu pada takdir. Namun ketika berada di arena pertarungan, mereka tidak boleh bertindak gegabah yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun akan identitas asli mereka._

 _Jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, misalnya Loki menang, tim yang disiapkan Azazel dikalahkan, Naruto tidak akan maju ke garis depan untuk mencoba menghabisi Loki, namun akan mundur. Dia sudah mempersiapkan jutsu Kuchiyose Pembalik untuk kabur._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 28. Dewa Jahat Loki, Part III.**

"Fhuaahahahahaaaa... Sia sia saja, cara untuk melawan Fenrir dengan Gleipnir sudah-..."

Tanpa menghiraukan Loki yang tertawa congak, rantai sihir yang sudah diperkuat oleh para sesepuh Dark-Elf menyelimuti tubuh Fenrir seolah memiliki kesadarannya sendiri.

Grrooaaarrrrrrrrrr...

Si serigala raksasa mengaum dengan kesakitan, yang menggema sepanjang area pertarungan.

"Target Fenrir, berhasil ditangkap" kata Baraqiel sambil memandang Fenrir yang tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya, sesuai rencana.

Misi menangkap Fenrir, sukses. Tinggal menghabisinya saja lagi. Artinya hanya Loki yang tersisa.

Namun tampaknya si Dewa Jahat itu masih tertawa dengan menakutkan usai Fenrir tertangkap. Mungkinkah dia masih menyimpan sesuatu dibalik lengan bajunya?

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Loki membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "Spesifikasi mereka berdua memang lebih rendah dari Fenrir asli, tapi,,,,"

Ruang di kedua sisi Loki terdistorsi. Dari distorsi yang tercipta di udara, makhluk baru muncul. Bulu abu abu, cakar tajam, mata tanpa emosi. Dan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar.

"Sköll! Hati!" panggil Loki pada dua makhluk yang baru saja dia datangkan.

Dua makhluk itu melonglong dengan keras ke angkasa seolah merespon panggilan Loki.

AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Awan dibawah langit malam tersingkir dan bulan purnama yang memancarkan warna keemasan muncul. Dengan bulan yang bersinar, kedua makhluk raksasa raksasa, bukan lebih tepatnya dua serigala tampak melonglong dengan sangat mengerikan.

Fenrir tidak hanya satu?

Semua orang juga memasang wajah terkejut... Aaahh tidak, pengecualian untuk Vali, hanya dia yang nampak sangat senang.

Dengan dua Fenrir baru yang mematuhinya, Loki kemudian berseru. "Aku mengubah seorang wanita Jötunn (Raksasa) yang tinggal di Járnviðr (Hutan yang terletak di timur Midgard) menjadi seekor serigala, dan membuat dia beranak dengan Fenrir. Sebagai hasilnya, mereka berdua yang kuberi nama Sköll dan Hati, terlahir kedunia. Kekuatannya memang lebih rendah dari Ayah mereka, namun taring mereka bukan main-main. Mereka bisa dengan mudah membunuh Tuhan, dan kalian semua."

Fenrir memiliki dua anak?

Saat tim yang dipimpin Azazel berbicara dengan Midgardsormr, naga tukang tidur itu tak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini. Itu artinya Naga raksasa juga tidak tahu tentang Fenrir yang ternyata punya anak. Ini yang terburuk, benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Loki memerintahkan kedua anak Fenrir, "Maju, Sköll dan Hati! Gerombolan itu adalah orang orang yang telah menangkap Ayah kalian. Robek dan koyaklah mereka dengan cakar dan taring kalian!"

SWOOOSH!

Disertai dengan suara angin, kedua serigala bergerak menuju tim yang sudah berhasil menjerat Fenrir. Satu bergerak menuju tim Vali dan satunya lagi bergerak menuju kelompok Gremory.

Ini sudah di luar rencana. Tak ada rantai lagi, semua rantai gleipnir sudah digunakan pada Fenrir asli.

"Hmph... Dasar anjing...!"

Wwuuuusshhh..

Sosok naga, mantan Dragon King Tannin, melepaskan kobaran api kuat dari mulutnya, menyelimuti kedua anak Fenrir dengan api yang panas dan dahsyat.

Tapi, kedua anak Fenrir terus bergerak di dalam api seolah tak ada apapun terjadi. Dua serigala itu memang mendapatkan luka, tapi mereka tak bergeming sama sekali.

Crasssshh,, crassshh, crasssshh,,,,,

Kembali kepertarungan pemilik kekuatan Naga Surgawi melawan Dewa. Loki menembakan bola-bola sihir kearah lawannya yang sedang lengah karena datangnya dua anak Fenrir. Bola-bola sihir itu ditembakkan kearah Issei yang berada dalam armor merah, Balance Breaker Scale Mail. Seranga Loki membuat sebagian armor Issei terkoyak walaupun Issei telah berusaha menghindar.

"Aku takkan bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan pembagi dua kalau lawanku adalah kelas Dewa. Jadi aku akan menurunkan kekuatanmu secara perlahan." kata Vali.

Bom, Bom, Boooooomm...

Vali menciptakan banyak serangan yang tercipta dari kekuatan Iblisnya yang tercampur dengan rumus sihir Norse dan menembakkan semuanya. Namun semua serangan itu dijatuhkan oleh serangan sihir Loki. Tidak semuanya bisa dimusnahkan, sehingga beberapa serangan mengenai tubuh Loki. Namun, dia tak menerima luka yang berarti.

"Itu baru Hakuryuukou. Sepertinya kau mempelajari sihir Norse dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namun,,,,,, itu saja masih belum cukup."

Loki mengarahkan gelombang kekuatan sihir yang bersinar seperti warna pelangi. Vali membuat sayapnya menjadi lebih besar dan sepertinya berniat menerima serangan itu secara langsung.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Kemampuan Divine Dividing diaktifkan, dan serangan Loki terus menjadi kecil.

"Sepertinya aku bisa memakai kemampuan pembagi dua ku tanpa menyentuhnya. Namun cara ini menghabiskan banyak staminaku!" gumam Vali.

Teknik pembagi dua Vali bekerja, walau dia tidak belum menyentuh Loki, tapi serangan Loki yang diterima tubuhnya bisa dia bagi dua sampai habis tak bersisa.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostExplosion...]

Issei mengambil kesempatan untuk menembakkan serentetan Dragon Shot pada Loki tanpa jeda. Martil Mjölnir tidak bekerja, jadi daripada tidak menyerang lebih baik mencoba pakai serangan itu, pikir Issei sederhana.

Syyuuuuttt...

Serangan Issei mengarah pada Loki dengan akurat, namun Loki hanya memasang ekspresi bosan dan menerima serangan Issei secara langsung, lalu,,,,,

Splassshhh..

Loki kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah Vali. Dragon Shot Issei menuju ke arah Vali, namun Vali berhasil menghindarinya dengan bergerak terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hehhh..! Hakuryuukou memiliki kemampuan yang lebih cakap, sedangkan Sekiryuutei memiliki semangat tinggi dalam serangannya" Loki tak henti-hentinya bicara sombong. Menatap kearah Issei, "Kau tak memiliki teknik, tapi aku tak bisa menganggapmu enteng. Hmmm, hebat... Serangan yang berisi dengan semangat yang bisa menggerakkan hati orang-orang. Berapa banyak perasaan yang kau masukkan ke dalam seranganmu barusan?"

Issei terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Loki, di balik itu dia terkejut. Issei merasa tak mungkin mengalahkan Loki. Mustahil kalau sendiri, tapi jika bekerja sama dengan Vali, masih ada kemungkinan menang.

Issei berencana hendak mentransfer kekuatan penggandanya pada Vali atau rekan yang lain, namun itu sepertinya tidak bisa. Azazel melarang Issei mengambil peran support, karena jika begitu, musuh akan memusatkan serangan pada poin itu.

"Ketimbang Hakuryuukou yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, sudah tentu jauh lebih mudah menangkap Sekiryuutei. Kalau kau mentransfer kekuatan penggandamu, maka itu akan merepotkan. Karena itu aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!" kata Loki pada Issei.

Sepertinya Loki bisa membaca apa yang sedang Issei pikirkan.

Loki mengarahkan tangannya pada Issei, berniat menjatuhkannya lebih dulu dengan serangan sihir Norse skala besar.

"Mengabaikan aku adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuterima" Vali bertariak marah, hal yang sama terjadi ketika dirinya di abaikan dan di belakangi oleh Kakashi beserta tim yang datang dari Konoha saat dipertemuan di Kuoh dulu.

Syyuuuuttttt...

Vali bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan melaju dibelakang Loki yang sedang mengarahkan serangannya pada Issei.

Vali telah mengumpulkan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar di tangannya dan dia mencoba melepaskan itu dalam satu serangan. Kalau itu kena, maka bahkan Loki tak akan sela-...

Crrasssshhh

Armor Vali, terkoyak oleh taring Fenrir yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Guhaa,,,,"

Vali memuntahkan darah. Taring Fenrir dengan mudah meremukkan armor Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker hingga menembus sampai kedalam tubuh Vali. Darah Vali mewarnai mulut Fenrir, hingga menjadi merah.

"Huaaahahaha... Sepertinya aku sudah menghancurkan Hakuryuukou lebih dulu."

Yang menggigit Vali adalah Fenrir asli, ternyata kedua anak Fenrir telah memegang rantai Glepinir dengan mulutnya. Mungkin dengan cara itu lah, Fenrir terbebas dari belenggu rantai gleipnir yang di ikat kuat oleh tim Vali dan kelompok Gremory.

"Valiiiii...!" Issei berteriak kencang seraya menyerbu ke arah Fenrir untuk menyelamatkan Vali!

Issei menggunakan martil Mjölnir yang diubah keukuran aslinya. Situasi sekarang benar benar tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kalau Vali dijatuhkan disini, maka strategi akan hancur berantakan. Karena itulah, Issei berusaha kuat untuk menolong Vali.

Issei mencoba memukul Mjölnir lurus ke hidung Fenrir, namun , , , ,

Slassshhhh

Fenrir mennyabetkan ke bawah dengan cakar depannya. Lalu dengan mudahnya mencabik armor Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Situasi makin genting bagi tim yang akan menghalangi rencana Loki. Kedua pemilik kekuatan Naga Surgawi, sedikit lagi berhasil di jatuhkan Loki.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menjatuhkan mereka berdua!" teriak Tannin

Tannin mencoba melindungi Issei dan Vali dengan menembakkan bola bola api dari mulut besarnya. Itu adalah api dengan temperatur dan massa yang sangat gila. Namun, seperti kedua anaknya, Fenrir tak menunjukkan tanda untuk melarikan diri dari api-api Tannin.

Berikutnya, pertarungan antar monster. Ukuran Tannin dan Fenrir nyaris sama. Jadi kalau itu masalahnya, maka Naga terlihat lebih kuat daripada serigala!

Grrroooaaaarrrrrr. . . . . .

Fenrir membuat raungan dengan suara indahnya. Api Tannin dilenyapkan oleh raungan yang mengguncang seluruh area pertarungan. Benar-benar monster terburuk, dia sanggup melenyapkan serangan dari Dragon-King dengan satu raungan.

Swoosssshh.

Fenrir menghilang untuk sesaat!

Slaassshhh...

Suara sesuatu yang dirobek, lalu,,,,

"Guoooooooooooo..." Tannin berteriak, tubuhnya telah ditebas oleh cakar Fenrir, darahnya berceceran.

Fenrir bergerak dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh gerakan mata, dan kemudian mencabikan Tannin dengan cakarnya.

Tannin, sang mantan Dragon-King Legendaris, sosok yang menurut Issei begitu kuat dan hebat, dicabik-cabik tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa.

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum dalam anggapan orang banyak kalau naga adalah makhluk terkuat, naga itu jauh lebih terhormat dari makhluk apapun. Namun, serigala abu-abu Fenrir berhasil mematahkan anggapan itu.

Situasinya berbalik menjadi sangat buruk, tiga penyerang utama di garis depan sudah di jatuhkan.

Kesudut lain arena, Asia tampak shock melihat teman-temannya terluka karena Loki dan Fenrir, terlebih lagi Issei sudah muntah darah. Di sampingnya, Hinata masih bisa tenang. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi berarti sejak pertarungan dimulai. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, tapi sampai pada situasi ini, belum saatnya ia melakukan sesuatu.

Semua anggota tim terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya pada rantai gleipnir yang tengah di gigit kuat oleh taring kedua anak Fenrir yang telah berhasil membebaskan ayahnya. Bikou, Kuroka, dan Arthur dari tim Vali bergerak mundur, begitu pula dengan kelompok Gremory. Rias dan peeragenya paling panik, bukan hanya karena Fenrir yang sudah mereka ikat sudah terlepas, tapi karena Issei teman mereka juga terluka parah.

Naruto yang telah melepaskan rantai gleipnir ditangannya juga mundur, mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

' _Aku tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini, situasinya benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Ternyata dewa bernama Loki itu bukan lawan main-main, serigala Fenrir juga harus sangat diwaspadai_ ' pikir Naruto serius.

"Hinata, bagaimana sekarang. Apa aku harus ikut beraksi?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, tapi jangan bertindak gegabah" Hinata menyetujui apa kata Naruto.

"Baiklah", lalu Naruto pun duduk mengambil posisi bertapa, mengumpulkan senjutsu untuk masuk ke mode sennin.

Asia tidak menghiraukan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata, melihat Issei yang terluka parah, dia berniat mengirimkan sihir penyembuh dari jarak jauh, namun

"Asia-chan, jangan dulu. Kau harus menghemat tenagamu. Lihatlah!" kata Hinata.

Di pertarungan melawan Loki, tampak Tannin menggigit dan meminum sesuatu yang tersembunyi di gigi belakangnya sembari memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian luka Tannin mulai menghilang sembari mengepulkan asap.

Tannin memakai air mata Phoenix. Untuk jaga jaga, semua anggota yang menjalankan misi ini masing-masing membawa air mata Phoenix.

Issei juga tampak mengeluarkan botol kecil dan meneteskan air mata Phoenix ke lukanya. Sembari mengepulkan asap dari luka itu, air mata Phoenix mulai menyembuhkan luka Issei.

"Terima kasih, Hinata senpai" ucap Asia.

"Umm,,, tak masalah"

Kembali pada Loki yang masih kokoh berdiri tegak tanpa luka berarti, tidak jauh darinya Issei tampak berpikir keras. Mungkin Issei berniat hendak menggunakan Juggernaut Drive, tapi resikonya adalah nyawa, dan semua orang tidak mengijinkan Issei melakukan itu. Dia juga, menatap prihatin kearah Vali yang terluka parah karena taring Fenrir.

Di saat situasi sulit yang melanda tim, Loki belum berhenti memberikan kejutan, "Mumpung sempat, aku akan membuat kalian melawan makhluk-makhluk ini juga" ucapnya.

Bayangan di bawah kaki Loki meluas, dan dari sana ular-ular raksasa atau lebih tepatnya beberapa naga dengan tubuh panjang langsing muncul. Penampilannya familiar, ukurannya memang jauh lebih kecil, tapi tak diragukan lagi.

"Jadi, kau bahkan memproduksi massal Midgardsormr?" Tannin berucap dengan nada jijik.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Tannin, makhluk itu tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Midgardsormr. Lebih buruk lagi, jumlahnya ada lima.

Woossshhhh..

Semua Midgardsormr produksi massal mulai menghembuskan api secara bersamaan..

"Kau tak akan bisa menjatuhkan aku hanya dengan itu" geram Tannin, tidak terima diserang begitu saja oleh segerombolan Midgardsormr produksi massal.

SWWOOOSSSS...

Para Midgardsormr produksi massal pun tersapu oleh lautan api dari mulut Dragon-King Tannin.

.

Kesisi lain lagi, ada satu anak Fenrir yang melesat menuju tim Vali yang terdiri dari Arthur, Kuroka, dan Bikou.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora oraaaaaaa..." teriak Bikou. Dia mulai menyerang anak Fenrir berulang ulang dengan memukulkan Ruyi Jingu Bang miliknya. "Membesarlah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Splassshhh...

Dhuuaarrrr...

Bikou mengayunkan tongkatnya yang sudah membesar kebawah , dan menghantam dengan tajam pada kepala anak Fenrir.

"Nyahahaha . . . Kalau begitu aku akan menyegel gerakanmu!"

Kuroka menggunakan teknik yang mengubah pijakan dibawah kaki si anak Fenrir menjadi lumpur, membuat kaki si serigala anak terjebak dan gerakannya menjadi terbatas.

Lalu seorang lagi datang menebas anak Fenrir, Pedang Suci yang memancarkan aura kekuatan dalam jumlah besar. Arthur sang Pedang Suci Raja.

"Untuk permulaan, aku akan mengambil salah satu matamu..." kata Arthur.

Slassshhhh...

menggunakan Pedang Suci-Raja, menikam sangat dalam di mata kiri anak Fenrir.

"Cakarmu berikutnya!" lanjutnya lagi.

Secepat kilat Arthur menebaskan pedangnya, memotong cakar anak Fenrir berikut dengan daging-dagingnya.

"Dan terakhir, untuk taring berbahaya itu. Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande ini, pasti bisa mengenyahkan taring Fenrir anak biasa ke dimensi lain"

Pedang Suci-Raja menanggalkan taring anak Fenrir sembari menciptakan getaran udara.

GRROOAARRRRR...

Serigala itu mulai berteriak dengan kesakitan setelah mata, cakar, dan taringnya dibabat habis oleh Arthur.

Tim Vali, benar-benar tim tangguh. Biarpun lawan mereka hanya Fenrir anak, kekuatan mereka tetap terlalu abnormal. Dan anak Fenrir dihabisi sampai tak bergerak hanya dengan mereka bertiga tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Apalagi, tak satupun dari mereka yang cemas ketika pemimpin mereka, Vali, sedang dijatuhkan dan tetap melanjutkan tugas mereka. Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan penyerapan senjutsu ke dalam tubuhnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Untuk berjaga-jaga, satu bunshin telah dia buat dan ditempatkan kesudut yang jauh dari pusat pertarungan, bertugas untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu cadangan.

Iris mata kuning dengan pupil hitam horizontal, tampak di balik kelopak mata berwarna jingga. Naruto menatap keadaan sekitar, mencerna situasi. ' _Sepertinya Tim Vali tidak butuh bantuan, baiklah,,,, aku ikut membasmi anak fenrir yang di lawan tim Gremory saja_ '

Naruto menuju anak Fenrir yang satunya. Serigala itu dalam posisi terkepung oleh kelompok Gremory, namun situasi tidak menguntungkan malah berada di posisi kelompok itu.

Naruto melompat, lalu mendarat didekat Rias, "Rias-Ojou, kau pemimpin kelompok ini kan? Kerahkan saja semua kekuatan dan strategi kalian, aku akan membantu dengan semua yang ku punya"

"Baiklah, aku terima bantuanmu, Naruto-san"

"Aku akan maju duluan..." kata Naruto.

Melangkah maju, sembari membuat segel tangan sederhana, namun...

Choopppp..

Si anak Fenrir bergerak lebih dulu dengan sangat cepat, Naruto di gigit dan tak bisa lepas dari mulut serigala itu. Tampak Naruto meronta-ronta didalam mulut anak Fenrir.

Tim Rias melongo, segini saja kah bantuan yang mereka terima? Ini bukan bantuan namanya, tapi aksi bunuh diri.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena

Boofffftttt...

Tubuh Naruto yang di sedang digigit anak Fenrir, berubah menjadi sebuah tong kayu berukuran besar. Tak lama kemudian tong itu pecah dan mengeluarkan isinya, cairan aneh menjijikkan yang berwarna kuning kehijauan. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, cairan itu sepertinya bereaksi kuat dengan daging di mulut Fenrir hingga mengeluarkan asap putih yang cukup banyak.

Ternyata tong itu berisi cairan asam yang sangat korosif, bercampur ekstrak kental wasabi. Ohhh~~~, sepertinya mulut si anak Fenrir mengalami iritasi parah, sudah kena asam, kepedasan pula. Terbukti dari bibir dan lidahnya yang memerah. Serigala itu juga meloncat-loncat tidak jelas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lidah terjulur, banyak sekali percikan air liur yang berhamburan kemana-mana.

Sifat korosif dari cairan asam dengan pH rendah dibawah angka 1, cukup untuk merusak struktur protein pada daging makhluk hidup. Ikatan peptida antar molekul asam amino yang menyusun protein akan terputus, lalu asam amino itu akan terlarut dalam cairan asam tadi. Efek yang tampak dilihat oleh mata akibat sifat korosif yang luar biasa, contohnya pada kulit yang berlubang hanya dengan setetes saja cairan asam.

Walau begitu, namun sepertinya itu bukan luka fatal bagi anak Fenrir. Kepedasan dan iritasi tidak akan bisa merobohkan seekor monster. Terlebih monsternya adalah makhluk supranatural, bukan makhluk hidup biasa yang ada didunia nyata. Jika saja itu manusia biasa, sudah pasti kulit dan dagingnya akan terlarut dan menyisakan tulang belulangnya saja.

Kesialan menimpa Rias. Dia yang ternyata terkena percikan air liur anak Fenrir diwajahnya, terpaksa dia membuka lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dan mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam inventori pribadinya untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah bersih, kulit wajah Rias tampak memerah, bukan hanya karena malu saja pada yang lain karena hal konyol ini, tapi kulitnya juga memerah karena ada reaksi alergi terhadap air liur anak Fenrir. Rias yang malang,,,,, mungkin setelah urusan dengan Loki selesai dan mereka semua masih hidup, Naruto harus bersiap-siap jika Tuan Putri Gremory membuat perhitungan nanti.

"Heh, rasakan!, Sudah ku bilang kan tadi, menyerang ninja dengan ceroboh, akibatnya akan fatal, dasar serigala tak punya akal" kata Naruto yang sedang jatuh bebas dari atas anak Fenrir.

Ninja ternyata memiliki banyak trik tipuan dan jebakan berbahaya. Trik yang digunakannya selalu tak masuk akal, sudah sejak serangan Loki pertama kali tadi yang gagal membunuh Naruto. Pikir semua orang, yang melihat kejadian barusan.

Trik yang digunakan Naruto hanyalah trik sederhana. Naruto mengorbankan bunshinnya yang membawa sebuah kertas dengan tanda segel. Segel atau fuin yang fungsinya serupa dengan gulungan penyimpanan barang. Dengan sedikit modifikasi, segelnya akan aktif dan mengeluarkan isi yang tersimpan yaitu tong berisi cairan aneh menjijikkan dan berbahaya tadi jika si bunshin lenyap. Inilah sebagian kecil perkembangan pesat Naruto dalam hal teknik fuinjutsu.

Sebenarnya trik ini sudah ia persiapkan sejak lama, sejak melawan para iblis liar, terutama iblis liar yang memiliki mulut berukuran besar dan suka sekali menggigit, dan sekaranglah trik itu pertama kali terpakai.

Namun belum berhenti sampai disitu, karena perangkap cairan korosif itu hanyalah serangan pengalihan untuk memecah konsentrasi anak Fenrir. Sementara jatuh bebas, Naruto menggunakan jutsu andalannya,

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

PoofftttPoofftttPoofftttPoofftttPoofftttPoofftttPooffttt

Tercipta puluhan bunshin. Semua bunshin Naruto yang jatuh bebas, bergerak akrobatik di udara, dengan lincah bergerak disekeliling serigala anak Fenrir, sebagian lagi meluncur dibawah tubuh monster itu.

Setelah selesai dan mengambil posisi disekeliling anak Fenrir, semua bunshin mengalirkan chakra ke bagian telapak kaki, dan..

Brakkkkk...

Tubuh besar anak Fenrir jatuh menempel di tanah.. Rangkaian kawat baja tipis yang hampir tak terlihat mengikat semua anggota gerak serigala itu. Dengan kaki yang menempel kuat di tanah, semua bunshin-bunshin Naruto menarik sekuat tenaga kawat-kawat baja sehingga bisa menahan pergerakan sang monster.

Semua anggota tim Rias, terkejut. Ekspresi yang sama, yang berulang kali keluar sejak Naruto memperlihakan teknik-teknik rahasia seorang ninja. Mereka tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, terlebih lagi Naruto sekarang yang bisa menggandakan tubuh jadi banyak.

"Ayoo, tunggu apa lagi? Ini kesempatan kita. Kawat baja milikku tidak sekuat rantai gleipnir, jadi hanya bisa menahannya tidak lebih dari satu menit" seru Naruto asli.

Kiba dan Xenovia yang pertama kali sadar,

Slasshhhh,,,,,Slasshhhh,,,,,Slasshhhh,,,,,Slasshhhh,,,,,

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, berulang kali Kiba menebas tubuh anak Fenrir yang sedang terkunci gerakannya dengan pedang suci iblis miliknya. Pun begitu dengan Xenovia, dengan Durendal ditangan kanan dan Ascalon pinjaman di tangan kiri, dia tak henti-henti mengiris kulit si serigala. Terakhir, dari atas, Akeno mengeluarkan halilintar suci.

Flasssshhh...

Asap mengepul menutupi anak Fenrir, tidak lama kemudian,

BofftttBofftttBofftttBofftttBofftttBofftttBofftttBoffttt

semua bunshin Naruto juga menghilang, menyisakan Naruto asli yang berada tidak jauh dari Rias.

Grroooarrrr...

asap menghilang dengan auman anak Fenrir, tampak disana monster itu sudah terluka, namun sepertinya itu masih belum cukup. Dia yang bebas dari jeratan kawat baja, segera bergerak maju.

"Sekarang giliranku..." kata Rias lantang. "Gasper, butakan mata anak Fenrir itu! Koneko, pakailah kesempatan itu untuk memukulnya dengan senjutsu dibagian mana saja di tubuhnya!"

Dengan perintah itu, tubuh Gasper berubah menjadi beberapa kelelawar. "Ey ey ey..." Gasper yang bertransformasi menjadi kelelawar berkumpul di mata anak Fenrir, dan membutakannya. Gasper, ternyata bisa memberikan support yang cukup bagus.

"Aku akan menurunkan kekuatan anak Fenrir ini sebanyak yang aku bisa!" kata Koneko.

Berkat Gasper, mata anak Fenrir dibutakan penglihatannya untuk sementara dan pukulan Koneko bisa mengenainya tanpa harus takut kena serangan balasan. Koneko hanya meninju beberapa kali di tubuh anak Fenrir, kelihatannya memang tidak terlalu berpengaruh, namun seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat sparring melawan Issei dan Xenovia, Koneko juga menggunakan trik yang sama, membuat serangan yang terisi senjutsu hingga memberi kerusakan pada bagian dalam tubuh, walau tampaknya masih jauh dari serangan kritikal untuk merobohkan si anak Fenrir.

"Xenovia, lakukanlah sekarang!"

Menerima perintah Rias, Xenovia membuat posisi dengan kedua pedang di tangannya.

"Heyaaaaa" teriak Xenovia, berisi dengan semangat tinggi.

Slassssshhh

Sabetan gelombang energi sihir dalam jumlah besar yang Xenovia keluarkan dengan kedua pedangnya menghantam anak Fenrir. Monster itu terkena sabetan energi dari pedang suci, menyisakan luka dalam. Tapi si monster tampaknya belum jatuh.

"Tidak, kita memulai dari sini!" giliran Kiba bicara

 **Sword Birth**

Slashh,,,Slashh,,,Slashh,,,Slashh,,,Slashh,,,

Kiba menciptakan banyak pedang Suci Iblis dibawah kaki Fenrir anak, dan mengulur gerakannya untuk sesaat. Dia kemudian maju menebas musuh dalam kecepatan dewa. Kiba berhasil menciptakan banyak luka di tubuh Fenrir anak.

FLASH! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

DHUUUAAAARRRR...

Halilintar suci dari Akeno juga tidak tertinggal untuk ikut menyerang. Asap pekat menyelimuti anak Fenrir, ketika asap mulai menipis tersapu angin, tampak monster serigala itu menerima luka yang cukup parah,,, tidak berhenti sampai disitu...

"Seranganku yang selanjutnya,," giliran Naruto.

melemparkan dua shuriken kecil menggunakan kedua tangannya, setelah di lempar kemudian melakukan serangkaian handseal lagi.

 **Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Shuriken jadi sangat banyak, hampir tak terhitung oleh mata. Mengenai anak Fenrir. Banyak shuriken yang menempel dan menancap di permukaan tubuhnya, sebagian lagi berceceran di tanah sekitar tempat monster serigala itu berpijak. Tampaknya semua shuriken, tidak ada satupun yang membuat luka fatal.

Tim Rias nampak menikmati hal ini, memang suatu teknik hebat jika bisa menggandakan senjata ninja, tapi jika hanya senjata seperti itu, tidak akan mungkin menggores kulit anak serigala Fenrir.

Namun jika dilihat lebih seksama, ada yang berbeda dari shuriken-shuriken itu, semuanya terhias aksara segel yang sangat rumit. Shuriken itu adalah shuriken khusus peledak, itu bom. Dan jumlahnya,,,,,, tidak main-main.

"Bersiaplah untuk ledakan...!" kata Naruto

 **Kai**

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...

Awalnya hanya satu ledakan kecil, namun dalam sekejap tanpa sempat berkedip menjadi ledakan yang sangat besar, hingga mampu menggetarkan arena pertarungan. Layaknya detonator, dengan satu handseal untuk meledakkan satu bom, dan memicu ledakan bom-bom lainnya secara berantai. Dari jumlah beribu-ribu shuriken yang telah digandakan dengan teknik kagenbunshin, ledakan terus terjadi hingga hampir dua menit, menenggelamkan sang anak Fenrir dalam inti ledakan yang menyilaukan mata dan memekakkan telinga.

Setelah ledakan berantai selesai, yang tersisanya adalah anak Fenrir dengan luka yang semakin dalam, ditambah lagi dengan luka bakar hebat disekujur tubuhnya karena ledakan.

Tidak seperti kertas peledak biasa, dengan teknik fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi, Naruto membuat tanda segel ledakan yang diformulasikan secara berlapis-lapis sehingga daya ledaknya puluhan kali lebih kuat dari kertas peledak biasa. Prinsip ini sama dengan bom konvensional yang dibuat oleh manusia biasa. Bubuk mesiu yang disimpan dalam tabung baja tebal akan menghasilkan daya ledak dengan gelombang kejut yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan mesiu yang disimpan dalam pipa biasa seperti dinamit.

Selain itu, setiap shuriken juga di lengkapi dengan fuin penyimpan jutsu. Ada satu jutsu berelemen api, **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** , berupa bola-bola api kecil yang sangat panas yang tersimpan dalam setiap shuriken. Jutsu ini akan keluar bersamaan dengan ledakan dari fuin peledak. Bola-bola api inilah yang membuat suhu ledakan semakin tinggi.

Owwhhh. . . . Gila,, ini kah hakikat sejati seorang ninja? Sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya tim Rias di buat terpana dengan mulut menganga lebar. Peerage cadangan Sona, ternyata menyimpan banyak trik-trik hebat mematikan yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Terlebih Rias, sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya jika selamat dari pertempuran melawan Loki, lalu bertemu Sona di rating game, pastilah sangat sulit menghadapi Naruto. Walau dia tidak merasakan kekuatan besar, tapi teknik, kemampuan, dan trik yang dibuat Naruto, hampir semuanya mematikan dan sangat berbahaya.

Tim Vali, yang telah selesai mengatasi satu anak Fenrir lebih dulu karena tim mereka jauh lebih kuat dari tim Gremory, mereka semua di buat terkesan dengan teknik ninja. Trik-trik sederhana yang dibuat Naruto, ternyata mampu memberikan luka serius. Di mata mereka, Naruto memang bukan iblis berkekuatan besar, tapi tetap saja cara Naruto bertarung sebagai ninja, tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

Anak Fenrir berdiri lagi, ternyata masih sanggup bergerak walaupun telah diserang bertubi-tubi. Walaupun tampak tertatih, dia melesat ke arah lawan. Namun kali ini bukan kearah tim penyerang, tapi dia menargetkan Asia yang menurutnya mangsa paling empuk.

Tim Gremory tampak panik karena Asia yang merupakan bagian penting dari tim mereka jadi target. Ini salah mereka sendiri, karena keasikan bertarung sehingga terbuka celah dalam formasi tim yang membuat Asia jadi target mudah untuk diserang.

Melihat hal ini, Hinata tidak bisa diam saja. Tugasnya adalah melindungi Asia.

Asia tampak takut ketika anak Fenrir semakin mendekat,

"Walaupun aku takut serigala, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Asia-chan" kata Hinata dengan nada meyakinkan, seperti orang yang berusaha melawan rasa takut dalam dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa si Hinata, dia jadi mahir berakting seperti seorang aktris pro.

 **Hakke Kuusho**

Swosshh,, swossshhh...

Dua pukulan tenaga dalam jarak menengah dilancarkan secara beruntun. Hinata cukup pintar untuk membuat serangan yang efektif. Tidak menargetkan tubuh anak Fenrir, karena pukulan seperti itu pasti tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada monster ini. Namun menargetkan kaki Fenrir sehingga membuat keseimbangan serigala itu goyah.

Brukkkk...

Hingga si serigala terjatuh di tanah, namun belum sampai situ,,

DUUAAKKKK...

Satu tinju penuh tenaga dari Koneko berhasil mementalkan si anak Fenrir menjauh dari Asia.

"Terima kasih, Koneko-chan" kata Hinata.

"Aaahhh,, tidak Hinata senpai, berkatmu yang membuat serigala itu jatuh, aku sempat melepaskan serangan. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah melindungi Asia senpai"

Ke posisi Rias berdiri, "Huhhh, syukurlah" katanya lega.

Naruto mendekat ke posisi Rias, "Rias-Ojou, aku punya ide. Kurasa ini pasti berhasil untuk benar-benar melumpuhkan anak Fenrir itu"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memberikan semua sisa energi senjutsu milikku padamu, dengan begitu, kurasa kau bisa menembakkan Power of Destruction milikmu jauh lebih kuat"

"Baiklah, itu patut di coba"

Naruto memegang pundak kanan Rias dengan tangan kirinya dari samping, menyalurkan sisa senjutsu yang dia miliki. Warna merah di kelopak matanya menghilang, tanda ia telah keluar dari mode sennin.

Rias tampak rileks, sepertinya senjutsu yang diberikan Naruto selain menaikkan kekuatan Rias, juga mengurangi tekanan mental yang di alaminya selama pertarungan.

"Jutsu baru ini ku beri nama, _Sage Art Wind Release: Nano Rasenshuriken_ " Naruto bergumam sembari melihat ke arah telapak tangan yang tampak seperti ada fatamorgana disana, bahkan cenderung berwarna kebiruan.

"Apa katamu tadi, Naruto-san?" tanya Rias yang mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Ahh,, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau fokus saja untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuatanmu, Rias-Ojou."

Rias membuat lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang didepannya, dari sanalah melesat laser hitam dengan outline merah. Tepat mengarah ke tubuh anak Fenrir.

Syuuttttt..

Laser Power of Destruction Rias berhasil melubangi tubuh serigala raksasa anak Fenrir. Lubang itu tembus hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya. Belum cukup sampai situ, perlahan lubang semakin membesar, semakin besar dan terus membesar hingga tubuh anak Fenrir lenyap seutuhnya tak menyisakan apapun, tidak ada daging, tidak ada tulang, dan tidak ada darah. Tampak seperti menyublim, dari wujud benda padat menjadi gas yang tak terlihat.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahkan jika itu adalah Rias sendiri. Kekuatan Power of Destruction Rias yang di enhance dengan senjutsu katak Myobukazan, ternyata benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan tambahan sihir dari kekuatan pengganda Boosted Gear dari Issei, tidak bisa sampai ke tahap ini. Power of Destruction Rias yang sekarang, bisa dikatakan kalau efek kehancuannya mirip dengan kekuatan sejati Power of Destruction, kekuatan untuk melenyapkan segalanya, _Ruin The Extinc_ milik Maou terkuat, Sirzech Gremory, kakak Rias sendiri.

Untuk Tim Vali, merasa merasa di kalahkan. Mereka memang berhasil membuat anak fenrir tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tapi apa yang dilakukan Rias jauh lebih mematikan, melenyapkan tubuh anak fenrir tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

Di balik itu, Naruto menyeringai. Walaupun kekuatan penghancur Power of Destruction Rias meningkat jauh setelah dia mentransfer senjutsunya, tapi itu bukanlah yang menghancurkan tubuh anak Fenrir. Walaupun sudah ditambah senjutsu, Power of Destrcution Rias yang tadi masih sangat jauh untuk dapat dibandingkan dengan Power of Destruction Sirzech. Naruto beraksi di balik layar.

Naruto memang sudah lama memikirkan pengembangan jutsu ini, _Sage Art Wind Release: Nano Rasenshuriken_ , yang baru kali ini saja dia wujudkan dalam pertarungan. Dia bisa berbangga hati karena jutsu barunya ternyata sangat mengerikan.

Setelah Naruto memberikan semua sisa chakra senjutsunya pada Rias, Naruto melepaskan satu bunshin yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya, sehingga senjutsu sennin mode bisa terisi penuh kembali. Dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi, dia membuat rasenshuriken berelemen angin dalam ukuran nanopartikel di telapak tangan kanannya.

Jika rasenshuriken biasa terlihat jelas oleh mata, maka nanorasenshuriken ini tidak bisa dilihat. Hanya tampak seperti fatamorgana di udara walaupun sudah dibuat dalam bentuk terkonsentrasi sangat tinggi, yang mana dalam satu liter udara, mampu terkandung hingga lebih dari 100 ribu milyar partikel nanorasenshuriken. Setelah menyebar maka akan benar-benar tidak kelihatan dan tidak dapat dirasakan. Jutsu ini hanya mungkin dibuat oleh shinobi pengendali angin ultimate class satu-satunya dari dunia shinobi, yakni Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ledakan dari teknik _Sage Art Wind Release: Rasenshuriken_ atau **senpou futon rasenshuriken** yang biasa Naruto gunakan, akan meledak dan tampak seperti bom C3 Deidara, maka _Sage Art Wind Release: Nano Rasenshuriken_ , jika dilihat oleh mata efek kehancurannya akan terlihat seperti bom C4. Tidak ada ledakan menyilaukan dengan suara menggelegar, semua materi yang terkena jutsu baru Naruto ini akan keropos lalu memudar seperti benda padat yang menyublim.

Tapi ada perbedaan, bom mikropartikel C4 Deidara menyebar diudara dan masuk hanya ke tubuh makhluk hidup saja lewat saluran pernafasan. Berbeda dengan jutsu Naruto yang bisa mengenai semua jenis target termasuk benda mati karena Naruto mampu mengarahkan ratusan ribu milyar partikel nanorasenshuriken miliknya pada target yang ingin dia lenyapkan.

Dan tentu saja, efek ledakan setiap partikel nanorasenshuriken milik Naruto 10 kali lebih besar dari satu bom mikro C4 Deidara. Namun jutsu ini memerlukan chakra yang sangat banyak, yang hanya bisa dibuat dalam mode sennin (Sage Mode, jutsu Sage Art/Senpou) atau dalam mode bertarung yang lebih kuat lagi. Satu kali menggunakan jutsu ini, langsung menghabiskan semua senjutsu Naruto dalam keadaan Sennin Mode terisi penuh.

Nah, rasenshuriken tak terlihat itulah yang diarahkan bersamaan dengan tembakan Power of Destruction Rias tadi, membuat serangan Rias memiliki tingkat keparahan yang hampir menyamai salah satu teknik tertinggi Sirzech Gremory, _Ruin The Extinc_.

Dan hebatnya lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto, mungkin pengecualian untuk Hinata yang bisa melihat aliran chakra dengan mata Byakugannya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :**

Yooo, Naruto beraksi lagi dengan jutsu baru. Gimana jutsunya, bisa ngebayanginnya?. Biasanya kan Naruto selalu membuat rasenshurikennya menjadi lebih besar, dan lebih besar lagi untuk mendapat daya hancur yang sangat merusak. Nah, kali ini ku buat Naruto melakukan yang sebaliknya.

Kalau Chapter ini Naruto yang unjuk kekuatan diam-diam, chap depan giliran Hinata yang unjuk kekuatan.

Mengulas Review :

Artefaknya Holy Grail? Auk ah,, hahahahaaaa.

Fic ini akan terus lanjut kok selama saya masih diberi kemampuan untuk menulis.

Naruto unjuk kekuatan, tuh dia atas udah keluar. Walau gak all-out, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup kan?. Naruto bertarung dengan style baru, lebih mengedepankan taktik menggunakan trik-trik berbahaya. Pengembangan segi fuinjutsu Naruto lebih terlihat dari chapter ini. Dan jutsu varian baru rasenshuriken Naruto, juga sangat mematikan.

Lalu, apa NaruHina perlu bantuan orang macam Azazel untuk misinya? Hmm, ku rasa tidak. Berpikir licik dengan memanfaatkan Sona saja mungkin sudah cukup. Terlibat terlalu jauh dengan makhluk supranatural, melalui petinggi macam Azazel kurasa bukan ide bagus untuk Konoha.

Yah, tidak ada karakter yang benar-benar baik secara ideal di fic ini. Bahkan jika itu NaruHina. PaSuTri ini ku buat licik. Mengimbangi sifat Sona Sitri.

Satu chapter lagi, chap depan akhir dari Loki, yang pasti Fullfight juga.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M (Naik Rate)**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 18 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Nah, Nano Rasenshuriken yang tak terlihat itulah yang diarahkan bersamaan dengan tembakan Power of Destruction Rias tadi, membuat serangan Rias memiliki tingkat keparahan yang hampir menyamai salah satu teknik tertinggi Sirzech Gremory, Ruin The Extinc._

 _Dan hebatnya lagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto, mungkin pengecualian untuk Hinata yang bisa melihat aliran chakra dengan mata Byakugannya._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 29. Dewa Jahat Loki, Part IV.**

Beralih pada Midgardsormr produksi massal yang dilawan oleh Tannin. Lima Midgardsormr yang didatangkan oleh Loki itu masih berada dalam lautan api dari serangan pertama Tannin, yang walau terluka oleh cakar Fenrir, tapi masih sanggup melawan makhluk produksi massal itu.

Merasa belum cukup, sosok Naga Tannin kembali menambahkan hembusan apinya, "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Swwoossshhh...

Dragon-King Tannin, menghembuskan api dengan output maksimum kearah Midgardsormr produksi massal. Sekarang medan tempur benar-benar berubah menjadi lautan api raksasa. Suhu panas dari api itu terasa sampai keseluruh arena tempur. Tampak salah satu dari Mirdgardsormr produksi massal tengah kesakitan di dalam api. Benar benar luar biasa hembusan api yang dibuat oleh mantan Dragon King itu. Salah satu Midgardsormr produksi massal itu mati dan berubah menjadi abu di dalam api.

"Ini yang lainnya!" teriak Tannin.

Lagi, lagi-lagi dia menyemburkan api.

Bertambah lagi raksasa Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang mati. Selain itu semburan api yang ini juga menciptakan kawah raksasa di tanah seperti sebuah ledakan bom.

Dragon King Tannin mengamuk walau dengan tubuh terluka. Midgardsormr produksi massal bahkan sama sekali bukan tandingan Tannin.

"Aku tak akan diam sajaa..."

Rossweisse juga mengaktifkan sihir Norse, dan mensupport Tannin. Peluru-peluru sihir berjatuhan ke arah kumpulan Midgardsormr yang tersisa seperti tetes hujan, membuat efek kerusakannya sangat besar pada para Mirdgardsormr.

shhuuuu. . . . .

Beberapa anggota tampak dikelilingi aura hijau untuk sementara waktu. Setelah hilang, luka-luka kecil yang ada ditubuh mereka pun seketika sembuh. Asia yang menjadi support logistik, mengirimkan aura penyembuh pada mereka yang sesekali mendapatkan luka. Mengembalikan HP atau Health Point ke posisi aman, bahkan bagi yang lukanya kecil, HP-nya bisa sampai max.

Kekuatan penyembuh jarak jauh dari Twilight Healling memang hebat. Kemampuan ini memiliki peran yang sangat penting, karena semuanya tidak bisa bertahan hanya dengan air mata Phoenix saja. Namun karena Asia terus mengirimkan aura penyembuh tanpa beristirahat, tampak jelas dari ekpresi wajahnya kalau Asia sudah kelelahan. Dia memberikan support pada semua orang walau ia sendiri berada dalam kondisi tertekan. Bagaimana tidak?, dia bisa saja mati di medan tempur ini, jadi itu pasti menyerang kondisi psikologisnya habis-habisan.

"Hyodou Issei" Vali bersuara, walau masih berada didalam mulut Fenrir, tak bisa melepaskan diri dari gigitan monster serigala itu. Vali benar-benar dalam posisi menyakitkan. "Loki dan makhluk-makhluk yang dibawanya, akan kuserahkan mereka padamu, Bikou, dan yang lainnya. Dan Fenrir tua yang menggigitku ini, aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Mendengar ucapan Vali, Loki tertawa keras. "Bhuahahahahahaaaa. . . . . Bagaimana kau akan melakukan itu? Kau sudah di ambang kematian, bersikap sok kuat hanya akan merendahkan nama Hakuryuukou?"

"Merendahkan nama Hakuryuukou. Tidak, jangan seenaknya merendahkan aku, Vali Lucifer" balas Vali, menatap Loki dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Bersamaan dengan kemarahan Vali, aura sangat cerah dipancarkan dari tubuhnya, semua berlian di armornya memancarkan cahaya pelangi.

Flassshhhhh...

"Aku, seorang yang hendak bangkit" {Mereka akan dimusnahkan}{Mereka sudah pasti akan dimusnahkan}

Suara Vali yang melafalkan mantra, di iringi dengan banyak suara-suara lain, suara dari sisa-sisa pikiran Hakuryuukou-Hakuryuukou masa lalu yang tertidur di dalam sacred gearnya.

"Akulah Naga Langit yang memegang prinsip dominasi yang dicuri dari segalanya" {Impian akan berakhir}{Ilusi akan dimulai}

"Aku iri pada ketidakbatasan, dan menginginkan impian" {Segalanya}{Ya, beri kami segalanya}

"Aku akan menguasai jalur dominasi dari Naga Putih. Dan aku akan memancingmu ke dalam kemurnian tertinggi!"

 **Juggernaut Drive...!**

Seluruh tanah pertambangan terlantar menjadi sangat terang oleh cahaya menyilaukan. Cahaya dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari mulut Fenrir, dan mulai menelan Fenrir juga. Semua orang merasakannya, benar-benar kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat yang tidak bisa diukur.

Naruto bersama Rias yang sudah berhasil membereskan satu anak Fenrir, tampak diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa seraya mengamati apa yang terjadi pada Vali. Naruto dan Hinata berkumpul bersama kerumunan tim Gremory. Dibenak Naruto, kejadian ini tak ubahnya seperti seorang jinchuriki yang termakan kegelapan dan kebencian biju di dunia shinobi. Kekuatan yang sangat besar memang bisa dicapai, namun pasti ada harga yang harus dibayar jika menggunakan kekuatan negatif seperti itu.

' _Vali yah, namanya. Orang yang dikatakan Sona sebagai pemilik kekuatan dari Albion sang Kaisar Naga Putih, Naga yang menduduki peringkat sebagai Naga Surgawi. Eksistensi yang telah memporak-porandakan perang, Great War, ratusan tahun silam bersama rivalnya Draig sang Kaisar Naga Merah. Dia sangat kuat, dan dia masuk dalam kategori orang yang harus ku waspadai di dunia ini._ ' pikir Naruto seraya terus mengamati Vali yang terus mengeluarkan aura kekuatan dalam jumlah gila.

' _Dan rivalnya adalah Issei, bocah mesum itu. Ku rasa dia masih polos, selama dia tidak diracuni oleh pikiran buruk oleh para iblis atau siapapun, dia tidak perlu ku waspadai. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Aku yakin Hinata sepemikiran denganku, ternyata ada untungnya juga bagi kami ikut pertarungan ini'_

"Naruto-kun, apa kita perlu melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata memecah pikiran Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dalam kondisi ini, mendekat pada Vali yang mengaktifkan Juggernaut Drive, hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhmu. Itu sama saja bunuh diri" bukannya Naruto, namun Rias lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, untuk sekarang kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Hinata" kata Naruto menimpali apa jawaban yang diucapkan Rias.

Sebenarnya ada maksud lain dari komunikasi antara Hinata dan Naruto. Pilihan terakhir jika ada hal buruk adalah kabur, tapi kalau kabur sekarang dirasa masih belum tepat. Ini hanyalah situasi tidak terduga dan kekalahan belum lah pasti, masih ada peluang untuk menang dari Loki. Kalau kabur duluan dan semuanya selamat, maka pasti akan berakibat buruk pada hubungan mereka berdua dengan makhluk supranatural, terlebih kaum iblis, iblis keluarga Sitri tempatnya bernaung. Bisa-bisa nanti Naruto dan Hinata menjadi buronan kaum iblis jika melakukan itu.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak menyiapkan rencana apapun jika ada hal tak terduga, karena memang kejadian tak terduga itu mempunyai kemungkinan tak terbatas. Jadi yang perlu sekarang adalah improvisasi, itulah maksud pertanyaan Hinata sebenarnya. Namun sepertinya dari sudut pandang yang Naruto lihat, orang bernama Vali itu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, Vali pasti selamat, sehingga dia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata agar tidak bertindak, tapi hanya mengamati saja apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan Rias, sepertinya kekhawatiranmu menjadi suatu hal sia-sia dan tidak berguna bagi dua peerage palsu milik Sona yang sungguh tidak bisa ditebak ini.

"Kuroka, transfer aku dan Fenrir ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan!" perintah Vali setelah masuk ke mode Jaggernaut Drive, ternyata Vali masih memiliki kesadarannya sendiri walau dalam mode berbahaya itu.

Kuroka tersenyum setelah mendengar perintah itu, tidak ada raut keraguan dari wajah Kuroka. Dia pun mengarahkan tangannya ke Vali, kemudian mulai menggerakkan jarinya di udara. Sekejap, rantai sihir gleipnir yang difungsikan untuk menangkap Fenrir ditransfer ke tempat Vali. Kuroka ternyata juga mentransfer rantai tadi, kalau benda itu juga digunakan, berarti Vali yang saat ini dalam mode Jaggernaut Drive pasti bisa menghabisi Fenrir.

Shiiiiiiiinngggg. . . . . .

Vali berubah menjadi cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan dan Fenrir terbalut dalam banyak belitan rantai gleipnir yang sepertinya dia perkuat lagi dengan kekuatan Iblis.

Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Fenrir serta Vali yang masih didalam mulut Fenrir.

Vali membawa Fenrir ketempat lain secara paksa. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia dan tim nya merencanakan hal buruk. Atau Vali mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Fenrir di tempat lain.

Tadi Vali menyuruh untuk ditransfer ke tempat yang telah ditentukan, jadi Vali pasti sudah memilih tempat tertentu sebelumnya, dan mempersiapkan rencana untuk terjadinya hal buruk ini. Vali ternyata memiliki persiapan sendiri, lebih banyak, terlepas dari persiapan yang di buat oleh Azazel.

Tanpa ada peringatan, tiba-tiba Rias berteriak "AKENOOOO...!"

Ternyata itu teriakan peringatan, satu anak Fenrir tersisa tanpa disadari oleh semuanya, terbebas dari cengkraman tim Vali. Mungkin tim Vali lengah karena harus mengurus proses transfer Vali bersama Fenrir asli ke tempat lain.

Tepat saat Rias berteriak itu, anak Fenrir itu berlari ke arah Akeno yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan tim sendirian. Akeno dalam bahaya, dia dalam posisi mangsa empuk untuk diterkam oleh sang monster, walau kedua taring besarnya sudah dibabat habis oleh Arthur Pendragon, tetap saja giginya yang tersisa mampu memberikan luka serius bahkan kematian jika sampai tergigit.

Semua anggota tim Gremory jadi sangat panik. Naruto juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang karena senjutsu Sennin Mode sudah habis untuk melenyapkan anak Fenrir yang lain dengan jutsu baru _Sage Art Wind Release: Nano Rasenshuriken_ , dan dia juga tidak bisa gegabah mengeluarkan kekuatan biju ditempat ini. Walaupun kemungkinan besar bisa meyelamatkan Akeno, tapi pasti akan merugikan posisi Naruto sendiri. Hinata pun tampak tak berniat menolong, dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi nyata dari sebuah pertarungan hidup mati, jatuhnya korban jiwa memang sudah menjadi resiko sejak keputusan untuk melawan Loki di buat.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, sepertinya sudah mulai berubah. Hati dan perasaan mereka berdua sepertinya sudah didominasi oleh akal dan logika. Tak seperti diri mereka di dunia shinobi yang tidak akan membiarkan satupun teman mereka tewas didepan mata, sekarang mereka berdua malah lebih memikirkan diri sendiri. Katakanlah mereka egois tapi,,,, apa bagi Naruto dan Hinata, para iblis itu adalah teman?, Entahlah,,,, mungkin saja tidak untuk sekarang, tapi kalau nanti siapa yang tahu.

Namun, tampaknya Issei tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai Akeno-san..." teriak Issei.

Issei memandang Loki singkat, kemudian menyalakan api di booster punggungnya pada output maksimum, membentangkan sayap Naga sangat lebar dan berakselerasi ke depan.

JET...

Gerakan Issei memang sangat cepat setelah didorong oleh booster di punggungnya layaknya mesin jet. Walau itu bisa mempertipis jarak dengan Akeno, tapi itu masih belum cukup.

"Kau penuh dengan celah, Sekiryutei" kata Loki meremehkan.

Loki mencoba menembakkan sihir Norse miliknya nya dari belakang arah belakang Issei.

SWOOSSSHH. . . . .

Namun dari atas langit, bola api dan cahaya sihir berjatuhan menghantam Loki.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyerang Issei"

"Dia benar"

Tannin dan Rossweisse berhasil mencegah serangan Loki dan melindungi Issei. Ternyata Tannin bersama Rossweisse telah mengalahkan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal, hanya tinggal satu lagi yang tersisa.

Issei terus maju tanpa mempedulikan Loki yang diserang Tannin dan Rossweisse.

Moment saat anak Fenrir menggigit dan mengoyak Akeno sudah didepan mata.

Slassshhh...

Suara keras taring yang mengoyak daging. Ada orang yang ditembus oleh taring anak Fenrir, namun itu bukanlah Akeno, tapi Baraqiel.

Punggung Baraqiel tertembus oleh taring anak Fenrir sembari melindungi Akeno.

"Gough!"

Darah, darah yang sangat banyak muncrat dari mulutnya. Banyak darah keluar dari luka luka Baraqiel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akeno dengan ekspresi seperti tidak memahami apa yang dilihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu juga" jawab Baraqiel.

DDUUAAKKK...

Pukulan Issei datang dari arah samping dan mementalkan anak Fenrir. Baraqiel berhasil terbebas dari mulut anak Fenrir dan Issei melangkah mundur kembali ke tempat Loki.

"Asia...!" panggil Rias.

Asia yang mengerti perintah King-nya, langsung menciptakan aura hijau di tempatnya berdiri dan dia menembakkan aura penyembuh itu pada Baraqiel.

Setelah diselimuti oleh aura hijau cerah, luka luka Baraqiel mulai sembuh secara perlahan. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tapi tidak mungkin dia untuk segera kembali ke medan tempur. Dia mungkin kehilangan banyak stamina, sebanyak darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Banyak sekali darah yang tumpah dari bekas gigitan anak Fenrir.

"Aku,,,, aku..." Akeno menangis, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bertahanlah, Akeno. Pertarungan masih belum selesai " kata Baraqiel kepada putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

BLLAARRRR...

Ditengah kemelut yang dihadapi Akeno. Muncul sesuatu seperti api hitam dari tanah, berputar, lalu menutupi Loki, anak Fenrir yang tersisa dan satu Mirdgardsormr produksi massal terakhir.

" Aura hitam kelam ini? Ini adalah Prison Dragon Vritra" ungkap sosok Tannin.

Yah, Saji sang pemegang Sacred Gear Prison Dragon Vritra, telah datang sebagai bantuan. Lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dari tanah. Dari pusatnya, keluar api hitam berbentuk seekor Naga berukuran besar.

" _Hyodou Iseei-kun. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku Wakil Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Shemhazai"_

Terdengar suara yang tak dikenal dari earphone di telinga Issei untuk saluran komunikasi darurat. Wakil Gubernur, berarti dia orang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Azazel.

"Ah ya, hello. Orang yang mengirim Naga Hitam besar itu adalah anda, Shemhazai-san?"

" _Ya. Aku diberitahu oleh Azazel kalau aku harus mengirim Saji-kun ke lokasi itu segera setelah latihan Saji-kun selesai_ "

Selama di Institute Grigori, Saji yang dibawa oleh Azazel dan dilatih disana. Selain Azazel, Shemhazai juga terlibat dalam latihan yang di jalani Saji.

"Jadi itu memang Saji?" tanya Issei. Dia terkejut, pertama kali melihat wujud naga yang bersemayam di dalam sacred gear Saji

" _Ya, sepertinya Azazel membuat sedikit kesalahan perhitungan. Kami memulai latihannya, tapi dia berakhir dalam kondisi seperti itu. Karena waktunya sudah habis, jadi kami terpaksa mengirimnya dalam kondisi itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, sepertinya dia masih bisa membedakan antara kawan dan lawan_ "

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan pada Saji?"

" _Kami memasang semua Sacred Gear tipe Vritra kedalam tubuh Saji. Saat Vritra dilenyapkan dan kemudian disegel ke dalam Sacred Gear, rohnya terbagi menjadi banyak bagian. Karena hal itulah, ada banyak pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Vritra. Namun kalau dikelompokkan, ada empat tipe kelompok utama yaitu [Absorption Line], [Blaze Black Flare], [Delete Field], dan [Shadow Prison]. Semua Sacred Gear ini tersembunyi pada tiap tiap pemilik dengan sejumlah perbedaan. Dan organisasi kami, Grigori, mengamankan semua itu lalu memasukkan semua Sacred Gear tipe Vritra yang kami miliki kepada Saji-kun._ "

Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Azazel membawa Saji ke Grigori.

" _Sebagai hasilnya, semua Sacred Gear bergabung dan kesadaran sang Prison Dragon Vritra bangkit sepenuhnya, tapi_ _dalam keadaan_ _lepas kendali_ _, mungkin_ _karena baru saja bangkit. Namun nampaknya kesadaran Saji-kun masih ada,_ _aku yakin_ _dia pasti bisa merespon kalau kau mengajaknya bicara melalui Draig. Jadi kuserahkan sisanya padamu._ _Bisa_ _kah kamu mampu melakukannya?_ "

"Ya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku pasti akan menghentikan Saji" jawab Issei.

Semua anggota tim sudah mengerti situasinya. Bantuan untuk mereka telah datang. Mereka semua juga mendengarkan percakapan antara Shemhazai dengan Issei lewat earphone yang terpasang di masing-masing telinga mereka.

"Penampilannya mirip amaterasu milik Teme" gumam Naruto.

"Memang iya, tapi kemampuan dan efek yang dihasilkannya jauh berbeda, Naruto-kun" Hinata menanggapi gumaman Naruto, seraya melihat api hitam itu dengan Byakugan aktif.

Amaterasu adalah api abadi yang membakar apapun sampai tak bersisa dan tak bisa dipadamkan dengan cara apapun, kecuali di hilangkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri atau disegel kedalam fuin khusus. Sedangkan api hitam dari Prison Dragon Vritra, membakar target bukanlah fungsi utamanya namun lebih berfungsi untuk membatasi gerakan targer layaknya belitan ular, selain itu juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menguras kekuatan target yang dibelitnya.

Loki tampak panik didalam kubangan api hitam Vritra. "Kuh , , , , Api apa ini? Aku tak bisa bergerak, , , , , Ngggh... Kekuatanku seperti dikuras secara perlahan? Apa ini kekuatan dari Naga Hitam? Aku pernah mendengar ada Dragon-King semacam itu, tapi tidak mungkin kan dia datang kesini?" Loki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ditengah kepanikannya.

Selain Loki, satu anak Fenrir yang tersisa dan satu Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang terakhir juga tampak menggila di dalam lautan api hitam, namun nampaknya mereka tak akan bisa kabur.

" _Vritra memiliki lebih banyak kemampuan spesial ketimbang serangan langsung. Kekuatannya mungkin yang terlemah diantara para Dragon King, namun dari segi jumlah dan variasi teknik dia adalah yang terbaik diantara semua Dragon King_ " Shemhazai kembali bicara di saluran kumonikasi.

"Itu hebat. Umm,,, Wakil Gubernur. Kalau ada Sacred Gear tipe Vritra yang lain, tak bisakah anda memproduksi massal mereka dengan metode yang sama?" tanya Issei.

" _Kemungkinan hanya akan mendapat hasil nol. Sejak awal, menambahkan Sacred Gear lain kedalam seseorang yang telah memiliki Sacred Gear sebelumnya adalah tindakan yang sangat berbahaya. Kematian adalah resiko yang harus diterima kalau terjadi kesalahan. Namun untuk hal ini, karena kamu dan Saji-kun adalah teman dan karena kalian berdua saling memahami, jiwa Vritra berhasil bangkit dengan ajaib karena stimulasi dari kekuatan Draig dari dirimu. Basis utama sacred gear Saji-kun tetaplah [Absorption Line]. Statistik dasar tubuhnya yang meliputi kekuatan, kecepatan, stamina, dan lain-lainnya tak akan berubah, hanya variasi tekniknya saja yang bertambah_ "

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Kekuatan Vritra, Saji benar benar mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang merepotkan" kata Issei, sempat-sempatnya dia mengagumi kekuatan baru temannya di situasi genting seperti ini.

" _Kesampingkan itu, Saji-kun tak akan bisa mempertahankan kekuatan itu dalam jangka lama. Kalahkanlah musuh selagi mereka tersegel_ "

"Paham..." jawab Issei lantang

Issei memegang replika Mjölnir lagi ditangannya dan mengubahnya menjadi martil raksasa. Tampaknya Issei tidak lagi kesusahan mengangkat martil itu, mungkin Issei sudah bisa memahami cara menggunakan Mjölnir yaitu dengan menguatkan tekad didalam hati. Perasaan kuat ingin melindungi Akeno yang dalam bahaya tadi, membuatnya mengerti apa yang diperlukan untuk bisa menggunakan Mjölnir. Tekad yang kuat dan hati yang murni. Issei lalu mengayun-ayunkan martil raksasa itu, kelihatan sangat ringan, mungkin seringan sehelai bulu.

"Ayo semuanya, mumpung anak Fenrir dan Mirdgardsormr yang tersisa tak bisa bergerak karena api itu, mari habisi mereka sekaligus!" kata Issei mengkomando yang lain.

Dengan komando itu, semuanya bergerak, tidak hanya kelompok Gremory saja, tapi Naruto serta tim Vali.

"Aku akan kalahkan semua musuh Odin-sama!"

Rossweisse berteriak dan mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir disekitar tubuhnya, melepaskan serangan sihir secara acak.

Boommmmm...

Serangan sihir Rossweise berhasil mengenai anak Fenrir dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang tak bisa bergerak. Cukup untuk memberi mereka kerusakan fatal!

Jadi inilah efek kekuatan api hitam Prison Dragon Vritra dari Saji, kekuatan anak Fenrir dan Mirdgardsormr dikuras dan menjadi lemah secara perlahan ketika terkubur dalam api hitam itu.

"Saji, bisakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Issei, menggunakan sacred gear, mencoba menghubungi Saji yang telah menjadi naga api hitam lewat telepati komunikasi khusus antar naga.

"Uuuu..." hanya gumaman tak jelas respon yang diberikan Saji.

"Saji, ini aku, Issei"

"Issei...? Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi tubuhku terasa panas seolah terbakar" sahut Saji

"Pertahankan kesadaranmu. Kau datang tepat waktu, jadi penuhilah peranmu sampai selesai dan jatuhkan lawan"

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Saji yang kesadarannya sudah diambang batas

"Apa yang bisa kau lihat disekitarmu?" tanya balik Issei.

"Di dalam api hitam, aku bisa melihat serigala raksasa dan Naga besar langsing panjang"

"Teruslah tahan mereka seperti itu, kau berpikir menahan mereka, berpikirlah secara kuat. Lalu bisakah kau melihat musuh berwujud seperti manusia"

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir misterius darinya, dan dia mencoba menyingkirkan api hitam itu"

"Pria itu adalah bossnya. Jangan biarkan dia menyingkirkan api hitammu. Berpikirlah dengan kuat dan teruslah mengekangnya. Akan kulakukan sisanya, aku akan selesaikan ini"

Issei mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Saji, lalu memegang martil Mjölnir erat-erat. Dia menyalakan booster di punggungnya sampai pada output maksimum, membentangkan sayap naganya lebar-lebar, dan menyerbu ke depan. Target Issei adalah,,, Dewa Jahat Loki.

Loki tidak tinggal diam, dia menembakkan puluhan serangan peluru sihir Norse dari tangannya dan di arahkan pada Issei yang bergerak lurus.

Pyarrrrr,,Pyarrrrr,,Pyarrrrr,,Pyarrrrr,,,,,

Karena Issei tidak bisa menghindar, Issei tidak bisa terbang akrobatik seperti Vali, dia terpaksa menerima serangan Loki. Armor naga merahnya rusak parah. Di dada, perut, paha, kaki, armornya pecah dan menampakkan tubuh Issei yang terekspos.

Pyarr..

Kali ini, helm Issei yang hancur. Kepala Issei berdarah. Namun Issei tidak ada niat untuk berhenti atau memulihkan diri dan membentuk armor baru. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

Issei masih terus melaju, ada beberapa serangan sihir Loki yang melewatinya.

Asia sebagai support yang berada di posisi paling belakang, tampaknya sedang sial. Dua peluru sihir Norse Loki yang melewati Issei malah menuju kearahnya. Peluru itu sangat cepat, bahkan untuk menutup mata pasrah akan serangan saja, Asia tidak sempat melakukannya.

Batsss,,, Batsss,,,

Dhuaaarrr,,, Dhuaaarrr...

Dua peluru sihir itu ditepis hanya dengan telapak tangan, berbelok arah hingga terlempar jauh ketempat lain dan meledak disana.

Hinata yang bertugas melindungi Asia, dengan entengnya membelokkan arah serangan sihir Loki yang nyasar ketempatnya tadi. The True Tenseigan Limited Activation, mengeluarkan kemampuan tingkat pertama yaitu membuat bidang manipulasi vektor atau pembelok arah di telapak tangannya, membuatnya sanggup menepis dan membelokkan arah sihir itu ke tempat lain tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Arigatou, Hinata senpai" kata Asia yang sekarang bisa bernafas lega.

"Douitta, sudah tugasku kan? melindungimu" jawab Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Ketika itu, di arena dimana petarung garis depan sedang bertempur melawan anak Fenrir dan Mirdgardsormr, Kiba sempat melihat serangan nyasar yang mengarah ke Asia namun berhasil ditepis Hinata.

Kiba beristirahat sembari merenung, ' _Hinata senpai bisa menepis serangan sihir? Aku tidak menyangka, dia benar-benar sangat hebat, pantas saja aku kalah darinya saat sparing kemarin. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata senpai dapat mengubah arah serangan macam apapun yang datang padanya? Jika seperti itu, maka apa yang ku alami saat sparing melawannya bisa terjelaskan. Bokenku kemarin bukannya ditahan dengan jari telunjuknya, tapi seperti dipantulkan, seperti arah tebasan bokenku berbalik sehingga tanganku yang memegangnya terasa bergetar hebat dan sangat sakit._

 _Selain itu, serangan sihir Loki yang mengenai Issei padahal mampu mengoyak armor Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail, tapi telapak tangan Hinata senpai tidak menerima lecet sedikitpun. Jika serangan ditahan, pasti ada bekasnya. Namun ini tidak ada bekas sama sekali, satu-satunya logika yang dapat menjelaskan fenomena itu adalah bahwa Hinata senpai tidak menahan dan mementalkan serangan tadi, namun membelokkan arah serangan sesaat sebelum mengenai kulitnya. Mungkin saja begitu, tapi ini hanya dugaan, bisa saja kemampuannya bekerja dengan konsep dan teori lain. Kau dan kekuatanmu memang benar-benar sangat menarik, Hinata senpai. Aku sangat kagum padamu_ '

Sementara Kiba melamun,

Swoossshhh..

Loki terbang keatas, berhasil menembus perisai api hitam saji. "Kau pikir kau bisa terus menahanku ini dengan hal semacam itu?"

"Berhenti disana!" seru Issei

Loki tertawa, "Sekiryuutei huh. Tapi itu sia sia saja. Aku akan mundur untuk sekarang. Huahhahahaaaa... Namun, aku pasti akan muncul lagi untuk membuat kekacauan-"

Jdaarrrr...

Raikou (Halilintar Suci) menyambar Loki, ukurannya tampak sangat besar.

Ternyata pelaku serangan adalah Akeno dan Baraqiel yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Dengan sayap hitam yang membentang dipunggung mereka. Sepertinya kejadian dimana Baraqiel mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi Akeno, berakhir baik untuk hubungan keduanya. Dan itulah hasilnya, serangan raikou (halilintar suci) terhebat dari pasangan ayah dan putrinya.

"Brengsek" Loki menyumpah, dia terjatuh dengan asap mengepul.

Walau serangan raikou tadi tidak menimbulkan luka berat pada Loki, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan gerakannya dan mencegahnya kabur.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan Loki yang baru saja terjatuh, Issei dengan kecepatan penuh melesat maju lurus sambil memegang erat martil Mjölnir, langsung ke arah Loki.

Loki tidak ingin kena serangan dari martil Mjölnir, sangat berbahaya baginya karena kelemahannya adalah martil itu.

Loki bergerak mundur. Masih berjarak 30 meter didepan Loki, Issei yang sedang melaju telah mengayunkan Mjölnir, mengayunkannya secara horisontal.

Krakkk...

Suara seperti tulang patah, Loki terkena hantaman Mjölnir tepat di bagian rusuknya.

Loki tidak mengerti, ini aneh, Issei masih jauh didepannya, masih sekitar 30 meter jaraknya, tapi ayunan Mjölnir bisa mengenai tubuhnya.

Belum cukup pukulan tadi, Issei lagi-lagi melaju lurus kearah Loki. Kali ini dengan ayunan palu Mjölnir vertikal dari atas.

Tidak ingin kejadian sama terulang, Loki terbang keatas.

Namun belum sampai 10 meter terbang,

Dhuaakkkkk...

Kepala Loki dihantam benda keras dengan sangat kuat dari arah atas.

Loki jatuh dan terperosok di dalam tanah.

Naas bagi Loki, keanehan yang sama terjadi lagi. Issei yang berada dipermukaan tanah, bisa memukulnya dengan martil padahal dia pada posisi terbang di udara.

Loki mengalami luka fatal dikepalanya, hingga mengeluarkan banyak berdarah. Dia sama tidak mengerti apapun tentang kejadian barusan. Dua kali ayunan martil Mjölnir Issei dari jarak jauh, bisa menghantam tubuhnya. Padahal jelas sekali kalau serangan Issei tidak mengenainya. Mana ada palu yang notabene adalah senjata jarak dekat, bisa dipukulkan dari jarak jauh hingga mengenai targetnya, bahkan tanpa adanya kontak? Mustahil... Sebut saja ini adalah anomali atau fenomena aneh dimensi ruang. Intinya yang jelas telah terjadi distorsi ruang aneh yang merugikan dirinyanya, hanya itulah hal yang dapat Loki pikirkan sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi pada Loki, sebenarnya bukanlah suatu fenomena anomali dimensi ruang. Yang jelas bukan suatu keanehan, karena hal itu adalah kejadian yang disengaja. Hinata yang masih melakukan pengaktifan terbatas The True Tenseigan, adalah pelakunya, walau dia sendiri hanya dengan posisi berdiri enteng disamping Asia, tak terlibat langsung dalam pertarungan Issei melawan Loki.

Kemampuan tingkat kedua doujutsu The True Tenseigan, manipulasi jarak, itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika di aktifkan dalam kondisi terbatas, dengan alasan untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan agar tidak diketahui orang lain, radius manipulasi jarak hanya sampai 50 meter, berbeda jauh dengan pengaktifan sempurna yang mencapai batas 10 km sesuai jarak penglihatan asli Byakugan Hinata.

Walaupun begitu, itu saja sudah cukup. Hinata melakukan modifikasi sedemikian rupa pada bidang penglihatannya. Radius 50 meter adalah untuk lingkup segala arah atau 360 derajat. Jika bidang penglihatan diperkecil maka radiusnya akan bertambah, misal jika bidang penglihatan itu hanya 60 dejarat, maka radius terjauh untuk memanipulasi jarak adalah 300 meter. Semakin kecil bidang penglihatan, maka semakin jauh radiusnya.

Dengan cara itulah, Hinata yang berada diposisi paling belakang bersama Asia, bisa mencapai koordinat posisi pertarungan Issei dan Loki. Namun cara ini mengorbankan bidang penglihatan di belakangnya, sehingga belakang Hinata buta dan menjadi celah untuk diserang karena tak terlihat oleh Byakugannya. Namun bagian belakang menjadi tidak penting saat ini bagi Hinata, karena musuh hanya tersisa satu orang yaitu Loki.

Intervensi yang dilakukan Hinata pada pertarungan antara Issei dan Loki hanyalah trik yang bisa dikatakan sederhana berbekal kemampuan manipulasi jarak. Posisi Loki sebenarnya terpaut jarak cukup jauh dari Issei. Ketika Issei bergerak lurus menyerang Loki, Hinata membuat distrosi ruang semacam pintu atau portal yang memutuskan (me-nol-kan) jarak antara Issei dengan Loki.

Portal itu di buat ada dua, pertama ada didekat Issei dan satunya di tubuh Loki. Jika di amati oleh orang lain, dua portal ini memiliki jarak tertentu, namun sebenarnya jarak yang dihubungkan kedua portal adalah nol. Beginilah cara kerja kemampuan tingkat kedua manipulasi jarak The True Tenseigan.

Dari portal pertama, mata Issei akan melihat Loki sudah tepat didepannya, sehingga Issei secara refleks akan mengayunkan Mjölnir, dan menghantam Loki tanpa Issei sadari kalau yang dia lihat hanyalah ilusi optik semata akibat distorsi ruang yang dibuat Hinata.

Ilusi optik itu tampak seperti bidang cermin didepan Issei yang mana di cermin itu ada Loki yang dapat Issei jangkau dengan tangannya. Bidang ilusi optik inilah yang menjadi hasil karya nyata dari teknik manipulasi jarak The True Tenseigan.

Sedangkan Loki, dia tidak tahu karena distorsi ruang yang dibuat seperti pintu itu hanya bekerja satu arah, yaitu dari Issei ke Loki. Biar kemanapun Loki bergerak, jika portal kedua bidang distorsi itu selalu ditempelkan di tubuh Loki, maka hantaman Mjölnir Issei dari posisi manapun akan mengenainya.

Ketika Issei mengayunkan Mjölnir dari samping secara horizontal, jarak antara Issei dan Loki adalah nol, sehingga rusuk Loki terkena hantaman martil. Begitu pula ketika ayunan vertikal Mjölnir dari atas tadi, portal distrosi penghilangan jarak ditempatkan Hinata di kepala Loki sehingga kepala Loki lah yang jadi korbannya. Itulah support yang diberikan Hinata pada Issei yang tidak disadari oleh Issei sama sekali.

Walaupun basic kemampuan The True Tenseigan bukan untuk menyerang, tapi jika digunakan kreatif, lawan sekelas dewa pun tak akan berkutik. Suatu doujutsu yang benar-benar hebat. Beruntung bagi Hinata, tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dia lakukan pada Loki, karena semuanya masih sibuk untuk mengatasi anak Fenrir dan Midgardsorm yang tersisa. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto yang tidak melepaskan fokusnya pada semua bagian pertarungan.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, jangan gunakan kekuatan matamu berlebihan. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang kehebatan doujutsu baru milikmu karena itu adalah kartu As kita. Lagipula sepertinya Loki sudah terdesak" kata Naruto yang sudah mundur dari pertarungan, mengambil posisi di samping Hinata untuk memberitahukan hal tadi, dan tampaknya sekalian ingin istirahat.

"Ummm..." Hinata menurut pada perkataan suaminya. Menonaktifkan The True Tenseigan dan kembali ke mode Byakugan.

Naruto sudah tahu dengan detail bagaimana kemampuan dari The True Tenseigan milik istrinya. Karena memang tidak ada rahasia-rahasiaan untuk pasangan ini. Mereka berdua selalu jujur dan terus terang tentang semua hal.

Naruto sadar, kemampuan support The True Tenseigan benar-benar luar biasa. Pada dasarnya, doujutsu ini tidak memiliki konsep serangan mematikan, bahkan hanya untuk membunuh seekor nyamuk pun tidak bisa. Namun kemampuan dari segi support lah sangat mengerikan jika doujutsu ini digunakan secara baik dan kreatif.

Naruto tahu jika kemampuan support The True Tenseigan digabung dengan kekuatannya sendiri dalam mode Fullpower Senjutsu Rikudou, tidak akan ada lagi eksistensi yang patut untuk ditakutinya. Bahkan jika itu True Form of Uroboros Dragon Ophis atau Full Power of Great Red sekalipun, Naruto yakin dia sanggup membuat dua naga legendaris itu bertekuk lutut asal disupport oleh doujutsu istrinya.

Walau dari segi kekuatan murni, tidak bisa disangkal bahwa Naruto bersama kesembilan bijunya, masih berada dibawah Ophis dan Great Red. Namun Naruto bersikeras didalam hatinya bahwa kekalahannya dari Ophis waktu itu, hanya disebabkan ketidakberuntungan Hinata yang terkena serangan nyasar. Pun begitu saat diserang Great Red. Saat itu dia dan istrinya sedang lengah karena tiba-tiba saja muncul di celah dimensi. Jika bertemu lagi, Naruto berniat akan membalas kekalahannya dari Ophis serta Great Red yang telah membuatnya sekarat hingga dua kali.

Loki berdiri lagi, walau kepalanya mengucurkan banyak darah akibat dihantam Mjölnir.

Swoosssshh...

Api hitam menyelimuti Loki sekali lagi, Saji memberikan support di waktu yang tepat.

"Mustahil... Perisai api ini yang seharusnya sudah bisa kulepaskan" kata Loki tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Saji memiliki tekad baja yang sangat kuat, membuat perisai api hitam miliknya juga semakin kuat.

"Lakukanlah, Issei!" Saji kembali berkomunikasi lewat jalur komunikasi sacred gear naga kepada Issei

"Yaaa, serahkan padaku, Saji." jawab Issei.

Issei mengunci target, Loki, dan menyerbu ke arahnya, mengangkat martil Mjölnir tinggi-tinggi. "Heyaaaaa!"

DUUAAAKKKK...

Kepala martil menghantam tubuh Loki dengan keras!

"Sekaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. . . . Lakukanlah, Ddraig!" teriak Issei

"Oke" jawab Draig.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostTransfer!]

Issei mentransfer kekuatan yang telah digandakan Draig sampai maksimum kepada Mjölnir! Kemudian halilintar dalam jumlah luar biasa tercipta dari martil.

JDDDAAAARRRRR. . . . . . .

Halilintar dari Mjölnir memangsa seluruh tubuh Loki. Issei berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan sejati Mjölnir, kemungkinan besar saat ini Issei sudah bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri dan mampu meniadakan pikiran jahat dari otaknya saat menyerang menggunakan Mjölnir. Kemungkinan besar ini akibat kejadian yang menimpa Akeno tadi.

Tubuh Loki mengepulkan banyak asap. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya mendapat luka yang sangat parah. Dia pun jatuh terbaring ke tanah dan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, dia sempat bergumam, "Aku memanglah seorang dewa jahat, tapi aku masih ingin melihat keseimbangan dunia lebih lama. Tidak ku sangka, hidupku di akhiri oleh sekelompok anak muda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, anak muda polos yang tidak mengenal kejamnya dunia"

Namun tak seorangpun yang mempedulikan gumaman Loki.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang Rosswiesse membuat segel berlapis-lapis dengan sihir Norse yang sangat banyak, untuk memastikan Loki tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

Di saat yang sama, Fenrir anak dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal yang tersisa sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

...

Suatu ruangan khusus yang ditempati oleh tiga orang, satu gadis muda dan dua pria paruh baya. Ruangan yang memiliki layar hologram untuk menampilkan seluruh kejadian pertarungan di tempat bekas pertambangan. Ini kursi VIP.

Pria paruh baya dengan poni pirang bersuara pertama kali setelah pertarungan usai, Azazel, "Selama ini yang menarik perhatianku hanyalah sacred gear, apalagi Boosted Gear milik Issei, si perwujudan dari kemungkinan tak terbatas. Tapi ternyata berubah, aku sekarang sepertinya mulai sedikit tertarik dengan dua peerage cadanganmu, Sona. Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?"

Azazel tidak sedetik pun melepaskan fokusnya pada semua kejadian di pertarungan melawan Loki. Rias Gremory yang mampu melenyapkan satu anak Fenrir tanpa sisa padahal itu suatu hal yang tak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan Rias Gremory pada kondisi normal, dan adanya anomali dimensi ruang yang tidak diketahui penyebab dan penjelasan teoritisnya.

Azazel sangat mengetahui semua data kekuatan dan kemampuan orang-orang yang bertarung melawan Loki dan Fenrir kecuali data Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi Azazel yakin dua hal tersebut pastilah ada sangkut dengan keikutsertaan dua peerage cadangan Sona dalam pertarungan ini. Inilah hal yang mendasari ketertarikan Azazel pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Mereka hanya ninja pengembara yang dengan suatu kebetulan, aku beruntung dapat mereinkarnasi mereka berdua" jawab Sona singkat.

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya aura kekuatan besar dari dalam diri mereka berdua, tapi cara dan gaya bertarung, trik yang digunakan, serta kontrol emosi mereka selama pertarungan berbahaya tadi sungguh hebat. Mereka seperti petarung sejati yang sudah melewati banyak pertarungan antara hidup dan mati, bahkan mungkin pernah ikut suatu perang besar" suara Shemhazai, memuji apa yang ditampilkan Naruto dan Hinata ketika bertarung.

Shemhazai sudah hidup sangat lama, dia pernah bertarung dengan berbagai macam musuh dan merasakan pahit getirnya perang pada saat Great War. Jadi dia tahu dan bisa membedakan mana orang amatiran yang baru saja pernah bertarung hidup dan mati, serta mana orang yang disebut petarung sejati.

"Ya, memang itulah kelebihan mereka. Walaupun mereka masih muda, mungkin kurang lebih seumuran denganku, tapi aku yakin mereka sarat akan pengalaman bertarung, dan itulah yang menempa mereka menjadi petarung sejati" kata Sona.

Sona setuju dengan pendapat Shemhazai. Dari pengamatan Sona, hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang tampak sangat tenang seperti apapun kondisi pertarungan dari awal hingga selesai. Bahkan jika itu saat kondisi berbalik memburuk tidak terduga untuk tim ketika Loki mengeluarkan anak-anak Fenrir dan Mirdgardsormr produksi massal, Naruto dan Hinata tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

Mereka juga jenius, walapun anggota baru tapi mampu bekerja sama dengan sangat baik dengan sekelompok orang yang baru dikenalnya. Padahal bekerja-sama dengan orang baru dikenal itu sangat sulit. Terlebih lagi mereka mampu mengefisienkan tenaga. Hal ini dapat dilihat dari stamina mereka tetap terjaga hampir selalu fit selama pertarungan, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan yang sangat, dan jelas hanya mereka bedua yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Bahkan hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak pernah mendapat giliran support sihir penyembuh dari Asia.

Sejauh yang Sona ingat, bukan hanya saat pertarungan ini saja, bahkan setiap kali melawan siapapun, siapapun lawannya selalu seperti itu. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak pernah benar-benar kalah, dalam artian mereka memang tidak selalu menang, tapi selalu lebih tinggi catatan statistik target pertarungannya jika diamati dari semua segi.

Contohnya saja hasil sparring Naruto melawan Issei dan Xenovia. Jika dilihat hasilnya, Naruto memang kalah, menyerah dengan alasan kehabisan senjutsu. Jika itu pertarungan sungguhan, maka kehabisan senjutsu adalah kesalahan fatal dan Naruto pasti akan mati. Namun semua yang menyaksikan sparing itu tahu, Issei dan Xenovia bebak belur serta kehilangan banyak tenaga, selain itu semua serangan Issei dan Xenovia berhasil dipatahkan Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruto yang tidak ada cedera sedikitpun karena memang serangan Issei dan Xenovia tidak ada yang mengenainya. Stamina Naruto tidak terlalu banyak turun, dia tampak tidak terlalu kelelahan, bahkan keringat yang mengalir dilehernya hanya beberapa bulir saja.

Sona mengamati semua itu, dan itulah yang sedang memenuhi kepala Sona sekarang ini.

Sepertinya, baik Naruto dan Hinata telah kecolongan, mereka berdua terlalu berhati-hati dalam menahan diri, dan ternyata itu malah menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Sona yang memiliki pemikiran sangat kritis. Beruntung hanya Sona seorang, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang tahu tentang ini.

...

Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa jam setelah pertarungan selesai.

"Juggernaut Drive yang lama tak aku gunakan sudah menghajar tubuhku jadi hingga seberbahaya ini. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengurangi waktu pemakaiannya. Kalau terus begini aku takkan bertahan lama." kata laki-laki berambut perak, Vali Lucifer, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan yang kau lakukan, Arthur?"

"Sepertinya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan memakai kekuatan Excalibur yang mengendalikan 'penguasaan' terhadap Fenrir. Kemampuan itu memiliki pembatas sehingga kekuatan Fenrir akan sangat menurun drastis. Tapi biarpun kau sudah pernah tertancap ditaringnya, kau sungguh punya selera aneh untuk mengambil monster berbahaya Fenrir ke dalam tim kita" jawab Arthur.

"Vali, kita menerima panggilan dari Cao Cao" kata seorang pria lain lagi.

"Bikou, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Singkat kata 'Kami akan bertindak sendiri. Dan jangan halangi kami'. Itulah yang dia katakan." jawab Bikou

"Cao Cao yaa.. Kheh,, biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya."

"Tapi selain itu, Hyodou Issei, dia benar benar seseorang yang tak bisa ku prediksi dan dia betul betul menghiburku. Derajat pertumbuhannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi pada arah yang sama sekali berbeda" kata Arthur lagi

"Benar sekali, dan aku senang karena itu" sahut Vali. "Satu lagi, dua peerage cadangan adik Maou Leviathan, Naruto dan Hinata, kita tidak bisa menutup mata kita pada keberadaan mereka berdua. Dua orang itu terlalu misterius dan tidak bisa ditebak pikiran dan kekuatannya"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :** Yosh, selesai juga nih bagian selingan ini. Bagaimana? Alur scene pertarungannya mirip sekali dengan di LN DxD, namun aku sudah mengusahakan keterlibatan NaruHina tetap penting dan realistis walau dalam banyak batasan.

Nah, lalu disini Naruto yang menganggap kekuatan The True Tenseigan adalah kartu As mereka. Bahkan Naruto meyakini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya jika dia mendapat support penuh dari doujutsu itu. Sampai disini, masih belum semuanya tentang doujutsu itu aku beberkan. Nanti pada pertarungan-pertarungan selanjutnya, kekuatan sejati The True Tenseigan benar-benar di keluarkan.

Tadi Naruto menghentikan Hinata sebelum terlalu jauh menggunakan kemampuan doujutsu The True Tenseigan. Akupun belum ingin menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi, dan ga elit kan kalau kemampuan support penuh doujutsu Hinata tidak digunakan pada suaminya sendiri, tapi pada orang lain? Jadi untuk itu, tunggu dipertempuran besar saja, melawan musuh yang kekuatannya setara Maou dan Archangel mungkin, heheeee...

Pesan terakhir Loki sebelum disegel, juga merujuk pada kejadian tertentu.

Dan dari percakapan terakhir, mungkin akan berujung pada sebuah konflik antara NaruHina dengan Vali dan timnya.

Dan yang paling penting, di chapter ini aku sudah menunjukkan perkembangan karakter Naruto dan Hinata yang berbelok dengan sifat asli mereka. Saat Akeno dalam bahaya, mereka memilih untuk diam saja walau sebenarnya mereka lebih dari mampu untuk bertindak. Dan ini menjadi point penting untuk peran mereka selanjutnya, tapi jangan sebut pasangan ini sebagai orang jahat, karena hanya beberapa hal saja yang berubah.

Ulasan Review :

Pertama dulu, sudah sejak awal ku beritahu kalau di fic ini power Naruto udah mentok di manga 699, namun tekniknya jauh berkembang. Dia master senjutsu dan ahli fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi. Jadi bukan hal mustahil Naruto mentransfer senjutsu, lalu memurnikan senjutsunya dari pengaruh sage katak sehingga membuat Rias yang menerimanya tidak berubah jadi batu. Bagi yang merasa terkejut ataupun merasa ada yang hilang karena 'kok perkembangan Naruto bisa sejauh itu padahal ga ada latihan atau semacamnya?' Santai aja, emang sengaja ku buat begitu, toh di Canon Manga Naruto pun Om MK sering bikin kejutan tak terduga semacam itu. Sisa pertanyaan lain dari review yang konotasinya sejenis ini, aku sudah punya segudang jawaban tapi aku rasa tanpa aku yang menjawabnya pun kalian sudah tahu. Tak perlu aku jelaskan panjang-panjang disini. Buktinya ada satu guest yang sanggup menjawabkan pertanyaan reviewer lain di kolom review.

NaruHina nyembunyiin kekuatan sampai kapan? Yang jelas sampai ketahuan,,, hahahaa.. Tapi kurasa tidak akan lama lagi, karena bisa di bilang pemikiran Sona memiliki kecepatan di luar ekpektasi yang sudah direncanakan Hinata saat menyetujui kesepakatan kerjasama mereka.

Arc depan, lumayan panjang, mungkin sampai 10 chapter. Dan di arc depan lah konflik besar di mulai. Dari NaruHina, Sona, hinggga menyeret Konoha, aliansi tiga fraksi, dan eksistensi supranatural lainnya, serta di chap depan juga kembali ke pokok masalah, yaitu _Cube_ dan artefak terakhir.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 25 Februari 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Sona Sitri, "Kita lihat, sampai berapa lama kalian bisa menyembunyikan jati diri kalian?" Sepertinya, baik Naruto dan Hinata telah kecolongan, mereka berdua terlalu berhati-hati dalam menahan diri, dan ternyata itu malah menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Sona yang memiliki pemikiran sangat kritis._

 _Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa jam setelah pertarungan selesai._

 _Vali Lucifer, "Dua peerage cadangan adik Maou Leviathan, Naruto dan Hinata, kita tidak bisa menutup mata kita pada keberadaan mereka berdua. Dua orang itu terlalu misterius dan tidak bisa ditebak pikiran dan kekuatannya." Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Sang Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang jaman._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 30. .**

 **-Kouh City-**

Sudah satu minggu terlewat sejak Dewa Jahat Loki berhasil disegel oleh kerjasama tiga tim yang tergabung dibawah pimpinan Baraqiel. Loki berhasil dijatuhkan Issei dengan replika Palu Halilintar Mjölnir, hingga dapat disegel oleh Rossweisse dengan berlapis-lapis sihir Norse. Serigala Fenrir pun telah di bawa oleh Vali ketempat yang jauh dan dihabisi dengan Juggernaut Drivenya, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Fenrir sekarang.

Saat ini, seusai menghabiskan waktu di Kuoh Gakuen untuk belajar seharian penuh, Naruto dan Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen. Naruto menenteng beberapa buku, bukan buku pelajaran melainkan buku dari dunia bawah, Underworld. Buku-buku itu adalah buku yang dipinta oleh Hinata kepada Sona sebagai imbalan atas keikutsertaan dia dan suaminya mengalahkan Loki seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke Underworld sebagai bagian dari kerajaan evil piece Sona. Di Underworld, mereka berdua bukan berkunjung saja, namun lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Sitri yang sangat besar. Ada banyak buku yang dibaca oleh Hinata maupun Naruto disana. Seperti tujuan awal, mereka menginginkan informasi lebih banyak tentang dunia supranatural. Sona tidak bisa melarang, tentu saja dia harus memberikan ijin karena ini sudah menjadi kesepakatannya dengan Hinata. Namun sampai sekarang, Hinata masih belum menemukan petunjuk berarti tentang artefak yang mereka cari di DxD Universe ini. Masih belum jelas apa dan bagaimana artefak itu, apalagi koordinat lokasinya.

Namun untuk kali ini, Hinata hanya meminta Sona agar dibawakan buku-buku tentang pemetaan wilayah seluruh dunia dan dimensi di DxD Universe. Mulai dari Underwolrd, Surga, Bumi tempat manusia tinggal, celah dimensi, hingga tempat-tempat mitologis seperti Valhalla tempat para Asgard, Dunia Naga, Olympus, Kahyangan atau Nirvana, hingga Neraka dan berbagai tempat lainnya dimana berbagai jenis makhluk supranatural tinggal.

Dari buku-buku itu, Hinata ingin mempelajari bagaimana cara penentuan titik koordinat posisi dan pengkodeannya dalam sistem DxD Universe. Siapa tahu nanti akan berguna dan akan memudahkan dia berpindah ke lokasi tertentu dimanapun dengan _Cube_ setelah melakukan konversi satuan dari sistem penentuan koordinat DxD Universe kedalam sistem penentuan koordinat _Cube_.

Sistem penentuan koordinat posisi di DxD universe hanya berlaku sebatas didalam universe ini saja, sedangkan sistem penentuan koordinat yang digunakan _Cube_ jauh lebih kompleks dimana _Cube_ memetakan seluruh posisi semua tempat dari milyaran universe yang ada dalam sistem raksasa multiuniverse. Dengan penyesuaian titik acuan dan konversi satuan jarak maka semua lokasi-lokasi di DxD Universe dapat diidentifikasi dengan _Cube_. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa membawa dirinya maupun suaminya pergi ketempat manapun di DxD Universe secara akurat baik itu ke Surga atau bahkan ke Neraka sekalipun dengan menggunakan _Cube_ miliknya tanpa harus menggunakan jutsu atau sihir perpindahan dimensi. Inilah salah satu kegunaan lain dari _Cube_ yang bisa dimanfaatkan setelah Hinata mempelajarinya. Selain tercipta untuk tujuan tertentu, _Cube_ juga memiliki fungsi sebagai _transporter_.

Nah, Naruto dan Hinata yang masih mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, namun tidak langsung pulang ke apartemen karena mereka harus berbelanja dahulu ke minimarket. Ooopsss,,,, salah. Kali ini Naruto dan Hinata berada di sebuah mall besar yang ada dipusat Kota Kuoh atas ajakan Hinata.

Ingin mempelajari peradaban manusia bumi di DxD universe, begitu alasan yang dilontarkan Hinata, sekalian refreshing. Setelah berbelanja bahan makanan di hypermart dan baju kaos untuk sehari-hari di clothing store yang ada dilantai 3 mall, akhirnya barang yang ditenteng Naruto bertambah.

Oh iya, jangan lupakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk ke butik mewah dan toko sepatu _branded_ untuk membeli satu gaun malam dan sepatu dengan heels lumayan tinggi. Naruto tidak menanyakan apa alasan istrinya membeli barang seperti itu, yang notabene tidak berguna untuk ninja bagi mereka. Tapi Hinata menjawab tanpa ditanya kalau ' _Nanti misalnya kita ikut rating game para iblis, akan ada pesta malam pembukaan sehingga perlu gaun mewah. Kau seharusnya juga membeli satu tuxedo, Naruto-kun_ '. Entah alasan itu benar atau tidak, tapi Naruto yakin jika Hinata hanya mengikuti keinginan naluriahnya sebagai wanita, _shopping_. Jadi Naruto maklum saja. Lagipula uang tidak lagi jadi masalah untuknya yang tidak kerja, karena Sona sudah memfasilitasi semua itu.

Naruto tampak kesusahan menenteng banyak barang belanjaan. Namun Naruto itu cerdik, kalau urusan mencari-cari akal, dia jagonya. Jadi,,,

"Nee, Hinata. Aku ke toilet sebentar yaa. Kau tunggu lah disini..!" pinta Naruto.

"Iya" jawab Hinata

Naruto pun berjalan mencari toilet terdekat,

"Naruto-kun. Tinggal disini saja barang belanjaan kita" kata Hinata sebelum Naruto berjalan lebih jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu saja disitu!"

"Ummmm, ya sudah. Hati-hati yaa, jangan sampai tersesat, Naruto-kun"

"Kau mengejekku?" wajah Naruto berubah cemberut, namun bergitu dia tetap berjalan mencari toilet seorang diri. Memang Naruto itu sering buta arah, tapi kan dia punya Sennin Mode jika benar-benar tersesat untuk menemukan istrinya, Naruto yang sekarang tidak separah dahulu kebodohannya.

"Hihihiiiii,,,," Hinata terkikik pelan dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya akibat wajah suaminya yang begitu lucu jika cemberut.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit di toilet, Naruto kembali ke tempat Hinata menunggu. Membuat Hinata heran karena,

"Loh, Naruto-kun... Mana gaun dan sepatu milikku?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Naruto kembali tanpa menenteng barang belanjaan satupun. Hanya tas punggung yang ia gunakan ke sekolah saja, yang dia gantung di bahu kanannya. Gaun indah dan sepatu mahal lebih penting bagi Hinata daripada keperluan makan di rumah, makanya itulah yang ditanyakan Hinata tadi.

"Eheheheeee,,," Naruto malah nyengir.

"Naruto-kun..!" kali ini Hinta berucap serius, dengan nada lebih tegas.

"Aku ke toilet dan membuat satu bunshin. Dia kusuruh pulang duluan dan membawakan barang belanjaan kita"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Disini banyak orang dan ada CCTV"

"Tidak masalah, bunshinku juga menggunakan henge"

"Aa-,,," Hinata bingung mau menanggapi apa lagi, suaminya memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk memanfaatkan jutsu ninja untuk meringankan kegiatan sehari-hari selain untuk bertarung. Ternyata, jutsu milik suaminya selain hebat dan mengerikan, juga multifungsi dan serbaguna. Hinata tersenyum, "Ya sudah lah. Jadi, memangnya kita mau ngapain lagi setelah semua barang belanjaan kita dibawa oleh bunshinmu?"

Hinata itu orang yang peka, jadi dia menyadari bahwa ada suatu maksud yang tersembunyi dibalik apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Heheheeee,, kau memang paling mengerti aku, Hinata. Ummm,,, aku ingin kita kencan, seperti sebelum kita menikah dulu. Aku pernah dengar, di mall ini ada beberapa cafe bagus untuk tempat kencan. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aa-,,," Hinata kembali tidak bisa bersuara. Dengan wajah memerah karena merona malu, dia perlahan mengangguk. Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya bukan tipe laki-laki romantis yang pandai merayu, tapi tindakan kecil seperti tadi saja, sudah membuat dirinya sangat bahagia.

"Nah, ayooo...!" Naruto bergegas menggenggam tangan Hinata, menariknya berjalan mencari cafe untuk bersantai berdua bersama istri tercinta.

Aaaaahhhh,,, pasangan suami istri ini tak ubahnya seperti pasangan anak remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran.

Seteleh hampir dua jam menghabiskan waktu di cafe, sekedar menikmati minuman dan kue, dibarengi dengan senda gurau khas Naruto yang tidak pernah tidak bisa membuat Hinata tertawa, pasangan suami istri itu akhirnya memilih untuk pulang.

Masih didalam mall, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah apotek tipe franchise atau waralaba yang berada di dekat pintu keluar di lantai 1. Naruto diam memperhatikan sebuah poster, membaca apa yang tertulis didalamnya. Setelah membacanya sejenak, anehnya Naruto yang bodoh itu langsung paham kemudian senyum tidak jelas terukir dibibirnya.

"Hinata, ayo kita masuk dulu..!" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengikuti saja di belakang Naruto tanpa bertanya.

Setelah masuk, Naruto langsung mendekat pada salah satu pelayan wanita yang ada didalam sana. Pelayan yang kelihatan tiga tahun lebih muda dari Naruto, mungkin dia siswi kelas satu SMA yang kerja parttime.

"Anooo,, kalau kondom seperti yang ada di poster didepan tadi, di sebelah mana ya?" Naruto langsung bertanya saja, dengan suara yang cukup berisik, dia tidak ingin repot-repot mencarinya sendiri. Dia ingin segera pulang dan langsung mempraktekkannya.

Dengan alat kontrasepsi ini, dia tidak harus menghitung kalender dan menghindari masa subur Hinata jika ingin berhubungan badan. Dengan begitu Hinata tidak akan hamil selama misi mereka belum selesai, itulah kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Jadi tidak ada lagi masalah kalau ingin berhubungan badan kapanpun, muehheheeee. . . .

"Ah, mari ikuti saya" kata si pelayan.

Baru lima langkah berjalan, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik badan. Si pelayan tadi juga berhenti, dan Hinata yang dibelakang Naruto juga sama.

Naruto menatap empat ibu-ibu yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Telinga Naruto yang cukup peka bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan ibu-ibu itu.

Ibu-ibu itu berbisik tentang betapa bobroknya moral anak muda jaman sekarang. Terang-terangan tanpa tahu malu membeli alat kontrasepsi, padahal masih sekolah. Buktinya saja kelihatan jelas dari Naruto dan Hinata yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen. Seks bebas di kalangan pelajar Kuoh memang sudah lama merajalela, namun tidak sampai segininya juga kan? Terang-terangan menunjukkan sifat tak bermoralnya. Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pada ibu-ibu itu.

Naruto mendekat pada kerumunan ibu-ibu dengan wajah yang dibuat sangar bak seorang pimpinan kelompok yakuza, membuat para ibu-ibu itu ketakutan. Lalu membukas tasnya dan mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna hijau dari dalam sana.

Ibu-ibu itu sontak heran, penampilan tidak jauh beda dengan yakuza tapi dompetnya kok berwarna hijau, bentuknya seperti katak lagi? Namun setelah Naruto mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam dompet itu, ibu-ibu itu pun jadi terdiam.

"Dia istri ku yang sah" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata. "Aku sudah menikah dengannya beberapa bulan lalu. Nih buktinya.."

Naruto memperlihatkan foto yang dipegangnya pada ibu-ibu itu. Foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang beruntung sempat di ambil dan dicetak walau dunia shinobi mengalami kiamat saat itu. Foto dimana Naruto dan Hinata berdiri berdampingan, menggunakan pakaian pengantin tradisional. Naruto menggunakan montsuki hitam lengkap dengan hakama dan haorinya, sedangkan Hinata mengenakan Shiromuku (kimono putih) beserta Tsuno Kakushi (semacam kerudung). Foto pernikahan dimana Naruto dan Hinata tampak sangat mempesona.

"Ahh,, maaf" kata salah satu dari ibu-ibu.

"Tidak masalah" kata Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan ibu-ibu itu. Bersama Hinata dan pelayan yang menuntunnya kembali mencari barang yang ia inginkan yaitu,,,,, kondom.

Namun belum jauh Naruto berjalan, dia kembali mendengarkan bisikan tidak enak khas ibu-ibu. Isinya kurang lebih begini, _kok bisa ya anak muda, masih SMA lagi, sudah menikah. Apa yang perempuan itu hamil diluar nikah?_. Dan bisikan-bisikan bermakna sindiran semacamnya.

Naruto ingin sekali membor mulut para ibu-ibu itu dengan rasengan, biar bibirnya melar dan tidak bisa bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi. Lagipula apa salahnya dengan menikah muda? Dan Hinata tidak hamil diluar nikah. Dia tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari pegangan tangan dengan Hinata selama masa pacaran sebelum menikah saat di dunia shinobi dulu. Kalau ciuman, itu pun cuma sekali saja, saat kembali dari bulan.

Namun Naruto kali ini tidak meladeni para ibu-ibu itu, dia memilih bersabar. Tidak akan ada habisnya meladeni orang macam mereka.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di bagian rak yang menyediakan kondom, setelah di tuntun pelayan tadi.

"Nah, ini. Silahkan tuan pilih sendiri" kata pelayan wanita berumur 16 tahunan itu.

"Tunggu,,,!" kata Naruto, mencegah si pelayan yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Bisa kau terangkan padaku, banyak sekali jenis kondomnya, ini membuatku bingung. Sekalian ya, pilihkan yang menurutmu paling nyaman!" pinta Naruto.

"Aaa-,,," si gadis pelayan jadi malu, bingung harus berkata apa.

Gadis pelayan ini memang sudah tahu tentang macam-macam merk dari alat kontrasepsi yang satu ini setelah mendapat pelatihan dari pihak apotek, tapi kalau menjelaskannya langsung kepada pelanggan pria, tetap saja malu. Lagipula dia masih remaja 16 tahun, dan belum pernah menjelaskan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seks dan kontrasepsi. Dan lagi diminta memilihkan yang paling nyaman? Dia anak baik, dan dia sendiri saja tidak pernah berhubungan seks, apalagi sampai tahu bagaimana rasanya bermacam-macam merk kondom.

"..." Naruto menunggu si gadis pelayan bicara.

"Ya-yang ini, kondom konvensional. Seperti kon-kondom pada umumnya, ti-tidak ada kelebihan apapun." si pelayan akhirnya mencoba menjelaskan dengan segenap keberaniannya, menunjuk salah satu merk produk kondom. "Ka-kalau merk yang ini, ada ra-rasanya. Ada banyak rasa, a-ada rasa stroberi, melon, anggur, jeruk, coklat dan lainnya. Nah, kalau yang i-ini, bagian luarnya ber-ber-bergerigi. Ja-jadi a-a-akan terasa-aaa,,, meng-meng-menggeli,,,,tik." si gadis pelayan semakin malu menjelaskan macam-macam merek kondom tadi. Dia sendiri jadi ikut membayangkan bagaimana kalau nanti dia sudah bersuami dan memakai benda seperti itu.

"Hmmmm...", Naruto magut-magut. Otak mesumnya memikirkan bagaimana rasanya memakai kondom itu. Soalnya selama didunia shinobi dia tidak pernah menemukan selaput karet semacam itu. Jiraiya pun tidak pernah memberitahukan apapun tentang kondom selama dia berguru dengan Sannin mesum itu. Aaaarrhh,, kalau ada rasa buahnya, ada geriginya, Hinata pasti senang. Pikir Naruto nista.

"Oh iya, harganya bisa tuan lihat sendiri. Jadi silahkan pilih yang mana saja yang tuan inginkan"

"Oke... Hhhmm,,, kondom jenis lainnya ada lagi tidak?" Naruto mebayangkan apa ada jenis kondom yang lain lagi?, kondom yang lebih hebat, yang bisa menyala dalam gelap misalnya. Jadi kalau saat malam hari aliran listrik terhenti, lampu padam, Hinata tetap bisa mencari mainan kesukaannya dan kegiatan bisa tetap berlanjut, hohohoooo. . . .

Si pelayan menggeleng, "Hanya ini saja yang kami jual"

"Begitu ya. Jujur, aku belum pernah menggunakan kondom sebelumnya, jadi tolong jelaskan padaku juga ya, cara menggunakannya- IIttttaaaaaaaaiiiii...", tiba-tiba Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun, cukup...! Kau tunggu diluar.!" perintah Hinata dengan suara pelan setelah mencubit pinggang suaminya, menghentikan pertanyaan memalukan dari mulut suaminya itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sebagai perempuan yang sangat menjaga tata krama dan sopan santun, tentu sangat malu akibat tingkah Naruto yang bertindak tanpa berpikir, yang sungguh sangat memalukan ini. Masih Hinata lihat, disekitar mereka ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan kekonyolan suaminya. Sebagai perempuan keturunan ningrat bangsawan Hyuga, kelakuan suaminya sekarang sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Dan lagi, Hinata merasa kasihan pada pelayan wanita yang melayani permintaan Naruto. Lihat saja, gadis pelayan yang baru berumur 16 tahunan itu wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dari lubang hidung dan lubang telinganya sudah keluar asap. Jika Naruto tidak dihentikan, bisa-bisa pelayan itu pingsan ditempat.

"Eh?,, tap-"

"Tunggu diluar!, Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto, tidak peduli alasan apapun yang hendak diungkapkan suaminya.

"Ahh, baiklah. Jangan pasang tampang marah begitu dong, okey..."

"Iyaaa..." Hinata melunak,,,

Naruto berjalan keluar dari apotek, menunggu didepan pintu apotek itu. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dengan membawa sesuatu didalam kantong plastik ramah lingkungan.

"Jadi beli? Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Naruto yakin istrinya pasti sudah tahu apa itu kondom setelah masuk kedalam tadi. Jadi Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana selera istrinya tentang kondom, hihihiiiiii. . . .

"Kau pilih yang rasa apa? Atau semua rasa kau beli untuk dicoba? Bergerigi atau tidak? Eh, tadi kalau tidak salah, ku lihat size (ukuran) kondomnya macam-macam. Ahh,,, tapi tidak masalah, kau pasti ingat 'ukuranku' kan?" lanjut Naruto lagi, semakin antusias, semakin nista.

Hinata semakin malu, bukan malu merona karena Naruto seperti biasanya, tapi malu pada orang-orang karena Naruto yang tidak tahu malu.

Tidak ingin meladeni pertanyaan suaminya, Hinata menunjukkan apa isi kantong plastik ditangannya.

"Eh? Apa itu? Botol kecil dan alat suntik? Tidak jadi beli kondom?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ini alat kontrasespsi suntik, sekali suntik bisa untuk 1 bulan. Efektifitasnya sama dengan kondom yang kau inginkan untuk mencegah kehamilan. Mengerti?"

"Ohhh,, tapi kan kondom ada rasanya? Ada yang bergerigi lagi? Kau tidak mau mencoba yang seperti itu?"

"Ghhh..." Hinata geram dan ingin pertanyaan tadi harus jadi yang terakhir keluar dari mulut Naruto, jadi dengan tegas dia berucap, "Naruto-kun...! Aku hanya mau melahap penismu lalu memasukkannya kedalam vaginaku jika penismu itu dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa dihalangi selaput tipis berbahan karet yang bernama kondom. Kau paham hah?" blak-blakan panjang lebar tanpa terbata-bata sedikitpun.

Naruto cengo dengan mulut menganga dibuatnya, hingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hinata sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar, mana Hinata yang terkenal pemalu? Manaaaa. . . . ?

Tidak merasakah kau Naruto? Kau sendiri lah yang membuat istrimu kehilangan rasa malunya hari ini.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Hinata sangat menyesalkan kejadian memalukan akibat kelakuan suaminya hari ini. Sejak masuk kedalam mall, Hinata sudah melihat apotek tadi dan membaca sekilas poster didepannya. Lalu saat ingin pulang, dia sengaja menuntun Naruto melewati pintu yang sama dengan saat masuk ke mall. Membuat Naruto secara tidak sengaja membaca poster didepan apotek dan berinisiatif untuk membeli alat kontrasepsi. Sehingga yang tampak memiliki ide untuk membeli alat kontrasepsi adalah Naruto. Itu lah rencana awal Hinata.

Hinata itu pada dasarnya pemalu, jadi dia tidak akan sanggup berbicara langsung pada Naruto tentang alat kontrasepsi. Pengaturan jadwal berhubungan seks dengan suaminya yang menyesuaikan siklus menstruasinya untuk menghindari masa subur, membuat Hinata merasa kekuarangan nafkah batin. Begini-begini, Hinata itu wanita normal, jadi wajar kalau ingin lebih. Apalagi dia masih dalam suasana pengantin baru yang belum sempat berbulan madu karena dunia shinobi sudah terlanjur kiamat. Hinata menginginkan belaian hangat dengan intesitas lebih sering dari suami yang sangat dicintainya. Dan alat kontrasepsi adalah solusi yang tepat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya itu. Dari dunia shinobi juga ada alat kontrasepsi, tapi dia tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha sekarang, jadi lah dia mengajak Naruto ke mall. Itulah rencana brilian Hinata.

Namun apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar ekspektasi Hinata. Naruto, suaminya itu adalah seorang yang penuh kejutan. Dan dia harus terkejut, dan sekaligus malu, karena kelakuan Naruto yang tidak tahu malu didalam apotek tadi.

 _Baru tahu kan kau, Hinata? Rencana orang mesum itu tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Maka dari itulah, sebaiknya kurangi sifat mesummu itu, Uzumaki Hinata._

.

.

.

 **-Underworld. Gremory's Territory-**

Sementara itu ditempat lain pada saat yang sama, tepatnya di basemen istana Gremory di mana terdapat aula latihan yang sangat luas, yang bisa dengan mudah dimasuki 10 stadion sepakbola sekaligus. Terdapat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, latih tanding perkenalan antara pemilik kekuatan Ddraig Sang Kaisar Naga Merah melawan seorang pewaris tahta keluarga Bael yang merupakan keluarga iblis terkuat dari 72 pilar Underworld. Sparing yang ditonton oleh Rias beserta seluruh budaknya. Saat ini peerage Rias sudah lengkap, bidak Rook yang terakhir sudah terisi dengan bergabungnya mantan Valkirie yang ditinggalkan oleh Odin, yaitu Rossweisse. Tidak ketinggalan pula maou terkuat, Sirzech Lucifer yang juga ikut menonton sparing ini.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Cahaya merah menutupi tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat, hingga aura cahaya merah itu membentuk armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Issei, yang telah dalam mode balance breaker, membentangkan sayap naga dari punggungnya, menggunakana booster sampai maksimun dipunggung itu hingga terbang lurus kedepan, mempersiapkan tinju dalam satu serangan pada lawan yang berdiri didepannya.

Pemudai bersurai hitam, yang menjadi lawan Issei, tidak mengelak dari serangan itu, hingga

Braghhhh...

Suara memekakkan telinga tercipta dari tinju Issei yang mengenai wajah Sairaorg, pemuda bersurai hitam tadi.

Hanya ada kontak sekejap dari tinju tadi, Issei mengambil langkah mundur, membuat jarak dan memasang posisi bersiap menyerang lagi.

Sairaorg tidak menerima tanda-tanda luka apapun ditubuhnya. Dia lalu menunjuk bagian wajah yang dipukul Issei dan tersenyum. "Tinju yang bagus. Langsung menuju poin utama, tinju murni yang penuh hasrat kuat. Iblis normal pasti akan kalah sekejap oleh tinju itu, namun—"

Sairaorg menghilang dari posisinya dalam sekejap dan,

"—Aku bukan iblis biasa."

Suara dan tinju Sairaorg tiba-tiba datang dari belakang punggung Issei.

Brraaaggghh,,, Pyarrr...

Mengenai telak tubuh Issei hingga membuat armornya hancur sebagian.

Issei terlempar hingga membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Sairaorg. Tampak Issei kesakitan, keseimbangannya untuk berdiri juga terganggu. Tak butuh waktu lama, armor Issei kembali pulih berkat Ddraig.

Sairaorg menampakkan senyum terkesan, "Hohooo, kau masih bisa berdiri. Tapiiiii yah, itu hanya tinju pembuka dariku"

Issei tampak sangat terkejut, hanya tinju pembuka dengan tangan kosong saja, Armor Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail sampai remuk.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Sairaorg berucap "Aku punya tiga senjata. Tubuh yang terlatih kuat, kaki cepat, dan bela diri. Aku datanggggg. . . . ."

Sairaorg menghilang lagi dan dalam sekejap muncul dari arah samping Issei. Sairaorg melayangkan tinjunya, sedangkan Issei mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari tinju itu, namun

Krak...

Tinju Sairaorg hanya memukul udara, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat armor Issei rusak.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ledakan energi dari tinju tadi sampai menimbulkan retakan besar muncul di tengah basemen tempat latihan dan naik sampai ke dinding basemen istana gremory yang luar biasa luas.

"Mengagumkan" pujian dari mulut Issei terlontar secara alami untuk Sairaorg.

Bagi Issei dan Ddraig yang baru pertama kali bertemu Sairaorg, tentu hal tadi sangat mengejutkan.

Sairaorg, pria dari keluarga Bael itu telah melatih kekuatannya sampai maksimum. Pria dengan tipe kekuatan yang terus meningkatkan kekuatan serangannya lagi lagi dan lagi. Pria yang mengejar kekuatan penghancur murni dengan cara yang luar biasa ekstrim. Iblis yang terlahir dari keluarga Great King Bael yang merupakan keluarga terkuat dari 72 pilar, tanpa mewarisi Power of Destruction, tanpa memiliki apa apa selain tubuhnya. Dan satu satunya pilihan yang dia punya hanyalah berlatih dengan tubuhnya, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya sukses menjadi pewaris tahta.

"Jadi kau bisa mencapai level kekuatan ini melalui latihan?" tanya Issei.

"Aku hanya percaya pada tubuhku, itu saja."jawab Sairaorg enteng.

"Promotion ke [Rook]!"

Issei membuat deklarasi itu, berpromosi ke [Rook]. Dengan begitu, kekuatan serangan dan pertahanan Issei meningkat pesat.

"[Rook]?" Sairaorg menampakkan ekspresi heran, mungkin dia menyangka Issei akan berpromosi menjadi [Queen].

Namun keheranan itu tak lama, sebab Sairaorg telah menghilang lagi,

Issei mengirim kekuatan ke kaki dan memasuki posisi bertahan seolah kaki itu berakar ke lantai.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Memakai kekuatan Naga untuk meningkatkan pertahanan. Issei juga tak lupa menyalurkan kekuatan ke lengan kanan di saat yang sama,,

Crash...

Sairaorg muncul dari arah depan, dan meluncurkan tinju keras ke perut Issei.

Issei menerima telak pukulan itu, armornya rusak dibagian perut namun belum sepenuhnya hancur berkat promosi ke [Rook]. Mengincar pada jeda sekejap saat Sairaorg menarik mundur tinjunya, Issei sekali lagi mengirim tinju kuat dengan kekuatan penuhnya lurus ke wajah Sairaorg

Crash...

Sairaorg tak sempat mengelak dari serangan balik itu.

Sedikit darah segar keluar dari hidung Sairaorg, untuk kali ini pukulan Issei berhasil melukai pewaris tahta Keluarga Bael itu, namun di saat yang sama,

Uhhuuukkk...

Darah dalam jumlah lebih banyak dimuntahkan dari mulut Issei. Walaupun masih sanggup berdiri, namun luka yang diterima Issei akibat pukulan Sairaorg diperutnya tadi ternyata sangat parah.

Taktik sederhana yang dibuat Issei, bisa dikatakan cukup berhasil. Walaupun terluka, dia sudah bisa membuat serangan kritis pada Sairaorg. Ini saja sudah merupakan prestasi membanggakan bagi Issei. Promosi ke [Rook], membuat pertahanan terkuat untuk menerima serangan, lalu dalam sekejap mengalirkan kekuatan itu menjadi tinju super untuk serangan balik. Hasilnya, Sairaorg sampai mendapat luka.

Sairaorg menyeka darah di hidungnya dengan jarinya. Seolah kagum dari lubuk hatinya, dia tersenyum pada Issei, "Promosi ke [Rook] ya? Sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang salah. Aku sudah memusatkan kekuatanku pada tinju itu. Serangan dan pertahananmu sangat hebat seperti [Rook]. Mungkin [Rook] yang terspesialisasi dalam serangan dan pertahanan, lebih cocok untuk tipe kekuatan sepertimu, ketimbang [Queen] yang serba bisa"

"Aaa,,," Issei tampak malu mendapat pujian dari Sairaorg.

"Melawanmu juga membuatku senang. Tinjumu sangat bagus. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku dipukul sampai mimisan begini. Menghadapi tipe yang sama denganku adalah yang membuatku paling bahagia. Tinjumu pasti sudah sangat terlatih. Itu sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipahami setelah terpukul. Nah ayo, cobalah pukul aku dengan segenap kekuatanmu sekali lagi. Bukankah itu alasan kau masih berdiri dihadapanku hingga saat ini?" tantang Sairaorg tanpa melepas senyum dibibirnya.

Issei tampak terpana oleh senyum kharismatik Sairaorg. Apa mungkin mungkin Issei akan mengambil jalan menyimpang? Aaaaahh, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia selalu berkoar-koar tentang impiannya menjadi Hareem-King. Atau Issei ingin menargetkan Sairaorg kedalam list haremnya nanti? Siapa yang tahu.

Issei kembali mengacungkan tinjunya dan memasang posisi. Armor diperutnya sudah pulih

"Kemarilah, Hyodou Issei! Fokuslah untuk mengalahkanku! Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan Sang Kaisar Naga Merah!"

"Oke, aku datang!" teriak Issei.

"Cukuppp..!" suara teriakan. Asia pelakunya, dia memasang wajah khawatir. "Issei-san, kau sudah terluka. Jangan diteruskan lagi" pinta Asia pada Issei.

"Sekiryuutei, mari kita lanjutkan lain kali" belum sempat Issei menjawab, Sairaorg lebih dahulu memutuskannya.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung." protes Issei.

"Semangatmu hebat. Aku juga masih bisa bertarung, tapi kalau ini berlanjut, aku takkan bisa menghentikan diriku. Aku akan bertarung sampai pukulan terakhir. Aku tidak ingin itu karena bukankah sekarang kau sedang dalam proses membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirimu?"

Seperti kata Sairaorg, Issei sedang berusaha menyelami kedalam kesadaran Boosted Gear untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Selain itu, dengan setting khusus yang telah dibuat Ajuka pada evil piece ditubuh Issei yang dilakukan saat menjalani latihan di underworld bersama Tannin selama satu setengah bulan, tentu menjadi tambahan yang tak kalah penting.

Sairaorg kembali berucap, "Mari menunggu setelah kau menyelesaikan kebangkitanmu. Bertarunglah dalam kondisi terbaikmu. Itulah pertarungan yang kuinginkan dengan Sekiryuutei. Datanglah dengan semua yang kau miliki, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Meninggalkan kata-kata itu, Sairaorg minta diri dengan Sirzechs yang juga ikut menonton sparing bersama Rias dan seluruh budaknya, lalu Sairaorg pun pergi.

Ketegangan pertarungan telah usai sehingga Issei pun melepaskan armornya. Sirzechs menghampiri Issei lalu berkata.

"Ngomong-ngomong di pertarungan tadi, Sairaorg-kun sudah memasang sihir untuk memberi beban berat di kedua tangan dan kakinya."

Apa yang dikatakan Sirzech membuat Isser terkejut, namun sekaligus tampak senang.

Sirzech terus melanjutkan, "Dia sudah mencapai level [King] berpengalaman dalam Rating Game. Dia juga sudah menghentikan aktivitas teroris dari Khaos Brigade beberapa kali. Namun, Issei-kun juga hebat karena menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang bertarung melawan Sairaorg tanpa kehilangan hasrat bertarungnya. Seringkali terjadi kasus dimana lawan Sairaorg kehilangan hasrat bertarung mereka sama sekali. Mendapati kekuatan Iblis berharga mereka tak berguna menghadapinya, para Iblis penuh kebanggaan ini menerima pukulan berat pada kepercayaan diri mereka saat dikalahkan hanya dengan tubuh fisik. para Iblis Kelas Tinggi memiliki harga diri tinggi, namun akan sulit untuk pulih kembali setelah dihadapkan pada kekalahan."

"Aku,,,,,, pasti akan mengalahkannya nanti" ucap Issei yakin.

"Berusahalah, aku juga yakin pada dirimu"

Kemudian Sirzech pun meninggalkan basemen tempat sparing tadi.

.

Beralih ketempat lain tidak lama setelah sparing tadi, masih dibangungn yang sama yakni Istana Keluarga Gremory. Sebuah ruangan mewah dengan desain interior ala ruangan raja-raja dari Benua Eropa abad pertengahan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, terlihat pria rupawan berambut merah masuk kedalamnya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi mewah yang ada disana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sairaorg-kun" kata si pria berambut merah pada seorang pemuda yang lebih dahulu ada diruangan itu.

"Tidak masalah, Sirzech-sama" sahut Sairaorg, berdiri dari posisi duduknya sebagai tanda hormat, dan kemudian duduk kembali.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku senang, Sekiryutei itu memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi iblis yang sangat kuat. Aku senang bisa beradu tinju dengannya tadi"

"Bukan itu, kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Setelah menjalani rehabilitasi mental selama satu setengah bulan, ku rasa aku sekarang sudah benar-benar sembuh" jawab Sairaorg dengan ekspresi serius.

Sairaorg memang senang dengan perkembangan Sekiryutei hingga sudah mampu mengalahkan Loki, tapi lain urusannya jika menyangkut hal itu. Hal paling memalukan yang pernah menimpanya selama dia hidup, dari seseorang bernama, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah melihat langsung laki-laki bermata aneh yang menjadi lawanmu. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, mata miliknya seakan membawa derita kutukan yang sangat mengerikan pada siapapun lawannya" kata Sirzech, mengingat lagi pengalamannya ketika pertemuan besar pemimpin tiga fraksi yang dia ikuti, di intervensi oleh Konoha.

"Ya, dan pertemuan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan mengalahkannya" sahut Sairaorg dengan nada yakin penuh optimisme.

"Hmmm,,, jadi apa kau kesini hanya untuk menyapa Sekiryutei saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku telah membaca laporan yang menuliskan semua yang sudah kita ketahui tentang Konoha. Apa dan siapa mereka, serta bagaimana mereka memposisikan diri mereka diantara kaum kita. Aku tidak menyangka ada sekumpulan manusia yang berani berbuat seperti itu dihadapan para pemimpin tiga fraksi besar"

"Begitulah. Mereka semua yakin dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, bahkan pemimpin mereka, Hokage Keenam Hatake Kakashi sampai berucap tidak takut jika berperang dengan aliansi tiga fraksi. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sairaorg-kun?"

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa aliansi membentuk tim yang bertujuan untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari tim itu" pinta Sairaorg.

"Huuuhh,,,, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Karena itulah, aku sudah menyiapkan posisi kosong khusus untukmu di tim itu"

"Terima kasih, Sirzech-sama"

"Jadi, kau masuk tim itu hanya ingin berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi?"

"Seperti apapun Konoha nantinya, baik akan menjadi musuh atau sekutu kita, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Keinginanku terbesarku saat ini adalah untuk bertemu dan melawan Uchiha Sasuke, untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang kutanggung sekarang ini secepatnya"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti keinginanmu. Aku akan memberitahumu kondisinya sekarang. Tim itu telah dibentuk sejak satu minggu setelah kesepakatan aliansi tiga fraksi terbentuk. Tujuan utamanya adalah menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha. Aliansi baru saja terbentuk, masih rentan akan ancaman serangan musuh. Karena itulah, kita harus memastikan mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak aliansi dengan cara berkomunikasi langsung dengan mereka."

"Bukannya itu tidak perlu?, pemimpin mereka kan berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun asal mereka tidak terusik?"

"Memang, tapi kita tidak bisa mempercayai ucapannya begitu saja sebelum memastikannya sendiri. Nada ucapan Hatake Kakashi seperti tidak menginginkan eksistensi kita, atau bisa dianggap dia membenci eksistensi kita. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa melepas kewaspadaanku. Namun sampai saat ini, usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Mereka sangat hebat bersembunyi dan tidak pernah keluar walau dipancing dengan cara apapun. Kita tidak bisa lagi menelurusi jejak-jejak keberadaan mereka dulu untuk mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Melakukan hal itu sama saja kita memulai masalah, Hokage Keenam itu sudah memperingatkan agar kita berhenti mencari mereka, dia tidak akan segan-segan bertindak jika kita masih bersikeras mencari mereka. Oleh karena itulah, tim itu mencoba cara lain, yaitu dengan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal komunikasi kepada Konoha diseluruh Jepang, lebih khusus di Kuoh sebab terakhir kali kegiatan mereka terdeteksi ada di kota itu. Namun sampai sekarang mereka tidak memberikan respon, sehingga hal ini malah menambah kecurigaanku kalau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk"

"Kau benar Sirzech-sama. Tapi tujuan dibentuknya tim ini bukan hanya itu saja kan"

"Tepat sekali, untuk menghindari bahaya dan meminimalisir kerugian dari ancaman perang, tim ini juga bertujuan untuk mengobservasi Konoha, mencari tahu siapa saja orang penting dalam struktur organisasi mereka dan seberapa kuat kekuatan tempur militer mereka"

"Pertanyaan terakhirku, siap pemimpin tim ini"

"Salah seorang Brave Saint terkuat, sang Joker, seseorang yang sangat kharismatik di kalangan fraksi malaikat dan karena prestasinya lah dia dipercayakan sebagai pemimpin tim ini"

"Hmmm, dia ya"

"Ya, Dulio Gesualdo"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :** Nih, Sairaorg Bael muncul lagi. Setelah kemunculannya yang pertama kali di chapter 15, dia lenyap dari cerita dan baru muncul lagi di chapter 30 ini. Lalu ada nama baru, pasti banyak yang tahu kan tentang Dulio Gesualdo.

Ku rasa sebagai awalan untuk konflik, berita tentang tim bentukan aliansi untuk menangani Konoha sudah cukup sebagai pembuka. Dan masih belum tahu juga sampai saat ini, siapa sebenarnya yang jahat maupun yang baik. Lalu bagaimana hubungan Konoha-Aliansi nanti, dari kejadian saat di Kuoh serta respon aliansi dengan membentuk tim yang di pimpin Dulio, ku kira sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana nanti hubungan mereka.

Oh iya, gimana adegan asem manis NaruHina yang masih serasa pengantin baru diatas? Heheheeee, seperti biasa sebelum konflik memanas, aku ingin membuat penyegar pikiran dahulu. Semoga saja feel humornya dapet.

Jadi begini, aku punya pemikiran kalau orang-orang disekeliling Naruto itu hampir semuanya **"mesum"**. Sudah tahu tentang Jiraiya dan Kakashi dengan kegiatan rutin mereka kan? Tsunade pun walau dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi mesum, tapi dia seringkali menjerumuskan banyak pria kedalam jalan kemesuman karena penampilannya. Mungkin hanya Iruka saja, guru Naruto yang normal. Kemudia Sakura, dia yang sering kali membandingkan ukuran dada dan tergila-gila pada Sasuke, pasti sering berfantasi di kamar mandi membayangkan melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke yang wajah datar dan dingin itu, tampak seperti wajah penganut aliran BDSM.

Nah, karena orang-orang terdekat Naruto menurutku pervert semua, sekalian aja Hinata juga ku buat begitu. Gpp kan? Sekali-sekali Hinata-hime dibuat nista. Lagian aku kan boleh sesukaku di fic aku sendiri, Fhuahhahahaaa...

Ulasan Review :

Ada yang nanya, di fic ini NaruHina tokoh utama kan? Kenapa jadi support melulu?,,,,, Belum aja, itu ada saatnya nanti. Misal jika hanya untuk melawan Loki Naru menggunakan semua kemampuannya, bagaimana nanti jika menghadapi musuh yang jauh lebih kuat dari Loki, apa dengan kemampuan yang sama, Naru bisa mengalahkan musuh itu juga? Kan aneh, dan hal seperti itu nanti malah akan membuat cerita kurang logis dan tidak realistis.

Lalu, iya, idenditas NaruHina semakin dicurigai para makhluk supranatural. kamudian menyinggung Caocao,,, NaruHina pasti bertemu dengan kelompok itu, bahkan Sasuke sebagai bagian dari Konoha mungkin akan bentrok dengan Hero Faction yang dipimpin Caocao.

Hinata ga terlalu kuat, cuma perasaan sebagian kalian saja kalau merasa Hinata lebih kuat dari Naru. Sehebat apapun doujutsu The True Tenseigan, tapi fisik Hinata itu lemah, staminanya kecil, dan chakranya tidak banyak. Kalau bertarung, Hinata pasti ga bisa bertarung lama-lama seperti Naru yang sanggup bertarung hingga berhari-hari 'tanpa makan' di PDS4. Jadi kalaupun nanti Hinata bertarung sendiri, dia akan bertarung dengan taktik jitu yang menjatuhkan musuh dalam satu serangan mematikan ke sumber kehidupan musuh. Sisanya, Hinata akan mengambil posisi support untuk Naru, sudah tugas istri membantu suami 'kan?

Naru ga bisa mukoton di fic ini, itu kekkei genkai, dan walau ada 9 bijuu dengan bermacam elemen, tapi ga ada satupun biju yang memiliki chakra elemen kayu kan?

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 4 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Tapi tujuan dibentuknya tim ini bukan hanya itu saja kan"_

 _"Tepat sekali, untuk menghindari bahaya dan meminimalisir kerugian dari ancaman perang, tim ini juga bertujuan untuk mengobservasi Konoha, mencari tahu siapa saja orang penting dalam struktur organisasi mereka dan seberapa kuat kekuatan tempur militer mereka"_

 _"Pertanyaan terakhirku, siapa pemimpin tim ini?"_

 _"Salah seorang Brave Saint terkuat, sang Joker, seseorang yang sangat kharismatik di kalangan fraksi malaikat dan karena prestasinya lah dia dipercayakan sebagai pemimpin tim ini"_

 _"Hmmm, dia ya..."_

 _"Ya, Dulio Gesualdo"_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 30. Big Secret, Konflik Besar di Mulai.**

 **\- Kuoh City -**

Kouh Gakuen, adalah akademi yang jenjang pendidikannya setingkat SMA dan merupakan salah satu akademi bertaraf internasional dengan akreditasi terbaik di Jepang. Tidak sedikit jumlah pelajar yang menimba ilmu disana. Kebanyakan adalah pelajar perempuan karena sekali lagi diingatkan bahwa akademi ini dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang baru beberapa tahun ini saja menjadi sekolah campuran.

Waktu istirahat menjadi waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh siswa-siswi. Waktu dimana sejenak mereka dapat melepas penat dari kegiatan belajar mengajar yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran serta membuat otak siswa-siswi itu berada dibawah tekanan. Melepas penat sembari bercada tawa dan bersenda gurau dengan sahabat dan teman-teman dekat merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari waktu istirahat. Selain itu, ada juga yang sibuk dengan hobi masing-masing, baik yang dilakukan sendiri-sendiri maupun berkelompok.

Ada perkumpulan anak alay pengidap chuunibyo yang tidak sembuh-sembuh padahal sudah SMA. Adapula perkumpulan para otaku yang bahasannya tidak jauh-jauh dari dunia 2D. Kemudian para calon hikikomori yang tampak asik dalam dunianya sendiri dengan gadget-gadget yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangan mereka. Dan yang paling buruk adalah perkumpulan orang-orang mesum, di Kuoh Gakuen ada tiga orang siswa yang dijuluki 'Trio Mesum' dengan rutinitas kegiatan bejat yang setiap hari mereka lakukan. Apalagi kalau bukan mengintip para siswi ganti pakaian?

Dan waktu istirahat tentu menjadi waktu favorit, salah satunya karena hanya pada waktu itu para siswa dan siswi bisa mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan setelah belajar sejak pagi. Ada yang ke kantin, adapula yang membawa bekal makanan sendiri. Nah, untuk yang membawa bekal makanan sendiri dari rumah, contohnya adalah empat orang ini, yang sedang menikmati bento rumahan di taman belakang Kuoh Gakuen. Taman belakang yang hawanya sangat sejuk walau siang sudah terik karena ada banyak pohon-pohon rindang di taman itu.

Di dalam kotak bento paling besar yang diletakkan ditengah-tengah tikar, diantara empat orang yang makan siang, ada satu potong hotdog lezat menggiurkan yang siap disantap.

Greppp...

Hotdog tadi dipegang oleh dua tangan dari dua orang yang berbeda. Anggap saja makanan itu jadi rebutan,

"Naruto senpai, ini milikku" kata seorang gadis mungil berambut putih, dengan nada bicara yang datar tentunya.

"Ahahahaaa,,,, Koneko-chan. Kau sudah makan 3 potong hotdog. Jadi yang terakhir ini untukku yah!" pinta Naruto.

"Tidak"

"Koneko-chan"

"Tidak..."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Hn"

' _Gh, ini anak gayanya sudah kayak Si Teme_ ' Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata, istrinya tercinta, membuatkan hotdog untuknya. Katanya itu makanan favorit orang barat dan Naruto ingin mencobanya. Jadi, pagi-pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hinata membuatkan hotdog. 4 potong hotdog, namun karena Naruto agak telat datang ke taman belakang, jadi 3 potong sudah dihabiskan oleh Koneko lebih dahulu.

Naruto dan Hinata hampir tidak pernah makan dikantin karena Hinata selalu membuat bento. Sekarang ini tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang makan, Koneko juga ikut. Yah, Nekoshou yang satu ini memang suka sekali makan-makan, dan sejak Koneko mencicipi makanan buatan Hinata, dia hampir tidak pernah absen saat istirahat untuk makan bento bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

Kotak bento milik Koneko sendiri baru sedikit berkurang, sedangkan jatah Naruto sudah berkurang banyak karena diserobot oleh Koneko. Masih dengan tangan memegang hotdog, rebutan, Naruto berusaha sabar dan tersenyum, plus nyengir,

"Ummm,,, Koneko-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau makan sandwich ini saja, hotdognya buatku?" tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan sandwich terakhirnya.

". . . . ." Koneko tampak diam berpikir. Selain hotdog, sandwich juga makanan favorit Koneko.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menyeringai melihat Koneko yang kebingungan.

Koneko melepaskan hotdog yang dia perebutkan, mengambil sandwich yang ditawarkan Naruto dan langsung melahapnya.

"Pilihan bagus Koneko-chan" kata Naruto senang setelah mendapatkan hotdog yang dia inginkan.

Naruto mengarahkan hotdog itu ke mulutnya,,,,

Happpp,,,

"Nyamnyamnyaaammmmm..."

Hotdog itupun berakhir di perut, bukan berakhir di perut Naruto namun,,

"Tomoe-chaaaaaannnn... Kau kouhai kurang ajar...!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Ya, Tomoe lah orang keempat yang juga hampir tidak pernah absen jika Naruto dan Hinata sedang makan bento saat istirahat.

glukk,,,

Tomoe menelan hotdog yang telah selesai dia kunyah, lalu bersendawa. "Eeiitt,, jangan kasar pada kouhaimu sendiri loh, Naruto senpai. Apalagi kouhainya gadis manis dan imut kayak aku, tehe..."

"Cih,, manis dan imut darimana coba, dasar kebanyakan mengkhayal?" Naruto jadi makin kesal.

"Heh,, aku ini imut loh. Coba Naruto senpai tatap aku!"

Naruto bergeming, tidak sedikitpun mau menatap Tomoe karena sudah terlanjur kesal. Sandwich hilang, hotdog pun tak dapat. Tadi dia hanya sempat makan satu onigiri pula. Naruto masih lapar.

"Naruto senpaaai...!" panggil Tomoe manja.

"Cih..."

Tomoe beralih pada Hinata yang sejak tadi tenang-tenang saja, "Hinata senpai. Aku ini imut kan?"

"Iyaaa, Tomoe-chan imut kok"

"..." tiba-tiba Koneko memandang Hinata intens.

"Aaah,, Koneko-chan juga imut" kata Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, jangan memanjakan mereka. Nanti dua kouhai ini makin kurang ajar" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan bertingkah kekanakkan begitu. Nanti dirumah aku buatkan hotdog lagi, atau kau mau ramen juga sekalian?"

"Benarkah?" raut muka Naruto berubah cerah karena kata 'ramen', "Heheeee, kau memang yang terbaik, Hinata" puji Naruto.

"Ahh,,, ummm..." Hinata merona, pipinya memerah, tanda dia sedang malu-malu karena Naruto.

"Hinata-senpai aneh, kenapa bisa jadi merona malu-malu begitu?" celetuk Tomoe yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, Tomoe-chan" kata Naruto menjawab celetukan hati Tomoe. Dia lalu menatap Koneko, kali ini dengan tatapan sedikit lebih serius, "Heiii, Koneko-chan. Bagaimana perkembangan latihanmu?"

"Bagus kok, saran-saran yang diberikan senpai sangat berguna untukku. Cara lain pengolahan senjutsu yang senpai ajarkan padaku membuat variasi teknikku bertambah."

"Ah ya, baguslah. Aku juga sudah bisa sedikit menggunakan teknik senjutsu yang diaplikasikan oleh para youkai nekomata sepertimu"

Naruto dan Koneko, sejak keduanya saling mengetahui sebagai sesama pengguna senjutsu, mereka jadi sering berinteraksi dan bertukar pikiran. Naruto memberitahukan bagaimana teknik senjutsunya dan sebaliknya begitupula dengan Koneko.

Koneko mempelajari bagaimana pengaplikasian senjutsu yang digunakan Naruto. Cara pengumpulan senjutsunya memang berbeda jauh dimana Naruto mengikuti ajaran pertapa katak, sedangkan Koneko seperti keadaan dirinya yang merupakan youkai nekomata. Setelah Koneko mempelajari cara pengolahan senjutsu ditubuh Naruto yang ternyata lebih baik daripada pengolahan senjutsu nekomata kebanyakan, dia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk memperkuat ketahanan, kekuatan, kecepatan, serta stamina tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar daripada senjutsu nekomata pada umumnya.

Selain itu, dengan beberapa trik yang diajarkan Naruto, Koneko juga sudah bisa membuat pelepasan senjutsu penghancur yang terkonsentrasi pada setiap tinjunya. Tinju itu akan tampak seperti pukulan tenaga dalam atau pukulan hantu yang mampu merambat pada ruang hampa, udara, maupun material padat sekeras apapun sehingga sanggup merusak struktur materi yang dilalui dan menjadi targetnya. Pukulan ini juga mampu mementalkan serangan fisik yang di arahkan pada penggunanya. Contohnya saja tembakan peluru meriam, dapat dikembalikan dengan mudah hanya dengan satu pukulan ini.

Pukulan jenis ini adalah teknik pukulan tertinggi pengguna senjutsu, yang dikembangkan oleh Naruto lebih jauh daripada saat dia memukul salah satu Pein dengan pukulan hantu saat di Konoha dahulu hingga K.O. Serta memiliki tingkat kerusakan yang jauh lebih parah daripada pukulan senjutsu Koneko yang menembus kedalam tubuh musuh hingga mencapai sumber kehidupannya.

Pukulan ini Naruto buat terinspirasi dari teknik Kaguya Ootsutsuki saat bertarung dengannya dahulu. Teknik **Yasogami Kugeki** ( _Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack_ ), yang mampu meratakan gunung tinggi maupun menenggelamkan pulau besar hanya dengan Kaguya mengarahkan telapak tangannya. Bahkan Naruto belum sanggup mengimbangi pukulan itu menggunakan kekuatan bijuu dalam Senjutsu Rikudou Mode ketika bertarung dengan Kaguya. Susano'o sempurna milik Sasuke pun juga hancur karena menerima pukulan itu.

Naruto mampu membuat varian Yasogami Kugeki versi miliknya dalam sennin mode, yang dampaknya jauh lebih kecil namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meng.K.O iblis menengah keatas ( _High-middle Class_ ) dalam sekali pukul. Koneko juga sudah mulai bisa menggunakan varian ini berkat di ajari oleh Naruto. Aaahhh,,, seandainya Naruto membuat pukulan ini dalam Senjutsu Rikudou Mode, dengan satu kali pukul pasti lebih dari cukup untuk meruntuhkan Istana Gremory yang luar biasa besar hingga sebagian wilayahnya maupun kastil Hades di Neraka berikut dengan seluruh pasukan Grim Reapernya.

Dan terakhir, Koneko mampu merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup di sekitar jauh lebih baik setelah menerapkan teknik senjutsu milik Naruto pada dirinya, namun dia tetap tidak bisa merasakan peringatan ancaman bahaya dalam cakupan luas sebagaimana sennin mode Naruto. Mungkin bagian ini memang menjadi ciri khas senjutsu katak sehingga Koneko tidak bisa mencapainya.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia juga mempelajari pengaplikasian teknik senjutsu milik Koneko. Yang paling menarik bagi Naruto adalah teknik penyembuhan dengan senjutsu. Dia memang memiliki teknik penyembuhan yang luar biasa dengan Senjutsu Rikudou dimana dia pernah menyelamatkan Maito Gai yang hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya dan mengembalikan mata Hatake Kakashi seperti semula setelah sharingannya diambil Uchiha Madara. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan Senjutsu Rikudou ditempat ini. Kekuatan itu hanya akan dia gunakan jika dalam keadaan genting.

Dengan teknik senjutsu yang diajarkan Koneko, Naruto bisa memulihkan luka luar seseorang dengan cara mengalirkan energi senjutsu melewati kontak fisik. Kontak fisik yang lebih banyak dan lebih lama diperlukan agar penyembuhannya lebih baik. Karena itulah, Naruto berpikir akan risih menggunakan teknik ini terutama pada laki-laki, dia tidak mau disangka homo. Lalu teknik penyembuhan tertinggi youkai nekomata dengan senjutsu, yang disebut dengan teknik Bouchujutsu. Teknik yang tidak akan pernah Naruto gunakan pada orang lain selain Hinata. Ya, itu pasti dan harus.

Teknik Bouchujutsu adalah teknik penyembuhan dengan memberikan aliran energi senjutsu melalui hubungan seks. Biasanya teknik ini digunakan oleh nekomata betina untuk pejantannya. Setelah menelaahnya dan mempelajari itu untuk diterapkan pada senjutsu katak, Naruto merasa yakin bahwa dia juga mampu melakukan teknik ini. Namun begitulah, satu-satunya orang yang dapat Naruto sembuhkan dengan teknik bouchujutsu ini hanyalah istrinya sendiri, Uzumaki Hinata.

Naruto tidak mempelajari bagaimana cara kerja Nekomata mengumpulkan senjutsu, dan juga Koneko pun tidak perlu bertapa untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu seperti Naruto. Pada intinya, hanya berbagi pengetahuan tentang pengaplikasian senjutsu dan teknik-teknik khusus senjutsu saja, bukan cara memperoleh senjutsu atau energi alam karena Naruto dan Koneko adalah makhluk hidup dari dua jenis ras yang berbeda. Inilah hubungan saling menguntungkan antara Naruto dan Koneko.

Dan begitulah, hubungan baik antara Naruto dan Koneko terbentuk. Berawal dari sharing, berbagi ilmu dan kadang berlatih bersama, hingga sekarang bisa seakrab ini.

"Tapi, Naruto senpai. Penguasaanku pada teknik pukulan senjutsu yang kau ajarkan padaku masih jauh dari kata sempurna" kata Koneko.

pukpukpukk...

Naruto menepuk kepala Koneko pelan lalu mengelus rambutnya, "Sudah lah,,, asal kau berusaha keras dan berlatih dengan giat, kau pasti bisa menyempurnakannya dan menjadikan itu sebagai ciri khas teknikmu sendiri" kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Koneko merona karena perlakuan lembut Naruto, "Um,,, terima kasih senpai. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis."

"Iyaaa. . . . ."

Koneko pun segera beranjak pergi. Waktu istirahat yang sudah hampir habis memang benar adanya, namun sepertinya bukan itu saja alasan Koneko yang ingin segera pergi, mungkin karena tidak tahan berlama-lama menerima perlakuan manis dari Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto senpai. Aku juga ingin kembali ke kelas" kata Tomoe setelah Koneko tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Ya sudah, sana gih..!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengusir.

". . . . . ."

"Apalagi?"

". . . . . ." Tomoe tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau mau minta aku mengelus kepalamu juga?"

"Nah,,,, itu kau paham senpai"

"Cuih,, aku tidak sudi melakukannya pada orang yang mencuri hotdogku"

"Hikss, hiksss... Hueeeeeee... Hinata senpai, Naruto senpai jahat padaku" rengek Tomoe pada Hinata.

"Cupcupcupppp,, sudah ya Tomoe-chan. Jangan pedulikan Naruto-kun! Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas, nanti terlambat dan di marahi Kaichou" Hinata lah yang menenangkan Tomoe dengan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Iya deh, kalau begitu aku permisi. Dadah Hinata senpai" kata Tomoe lalu berdiri, menatap Naruto dengan wajah merengut lalu pergi menjauh.

"Huuuuhhh,, semoga saja kalau nanti kita punya anak, tingkahnya tidak seperti Tomoe-chan ya, Hinata"

"Aah euhh,,,, jangan mikir punya anak dulu Naruto-kun. Misi kita belum selesai" sifat pemalu Hinata kembali kambuh karena keinginan suaminya.

"Misi kita pasti selesai, dan kita akan segera punya anak setelah itu"

"Ah ya-yaaa..." Hinata jadi gagap melihat kesungguhan Naruto yang ingin punya anak. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke kelas"

"Tidak usah, disini saja. Lagipula setelah ini guru sejarah Jepang kan yang mengajar? Katanya beliau ada diklat di luar kota jadi tidak bisa masuk" pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Keduanya pun dengan khidmat menikmati kebersamaan berdua di taman belakang, di bawah rindangnya pohon mahoni. Tiba-tiba Hinata buka suara,

"Nee, Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ini tentang artefak yang kita cari didunia ini"

"Kau sudah tahu letaknya?"

"Belum... Sebanyak apapun aku mempelajari susunan dunia ini, tapi tidak sedikitpun mendapat pencerahan."

"Kenapa memangnya? Coba kau jelaskan padaku masalah yang kau hadapi" pinta Naruto.

"Begini. Aku sudah mempelajari susunan dunia ini dari informasi yang diberikan Sona-san. Apa yang dia beritahukan padaku dan dari buku-buku di perpustakaan keluarganya. Setelah ku pelajari, ternyata susunan dunia ini sangat kompleks, berbeda jauh dengan dunia kita. Sistem tata dimensi ruang di dunia ini tersusun paralel dengan menggunakan satu sistem waktu universal dimana semua dimensi ruang berjalan dalam arah dan kecepatan waktu yang sama"

"Hmmm..."

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Akan kujelaskan lagi dari awal yaa. Dunia yang kita pijak sekarang ini adalah dunia manusia, selain itu ada bagian-bagian lain yang dimensi ruangnya berbeda. Ada Underworld tempat tinggal ras Fallen Angel dan Devil, lalu Heaven yang menjadi kerajaan tempat para Angel hidup. Kedua tempat itu terpisah dimensi ruangnya dengan dunia manusia.

Dunia manusia berada dalam satu dimensi ruang, dan setiap tempat dalam satu dimensi ruang dapat dicapai atau ditempuh dengan suatu perjalanan biasa. Misal kalau kau ingin pergi ke pulau lain maka hanya perlu naik kapal melewati laut atau menggunakan pesawat udara. Namun untuk pergi ke Underworld maupun ke Heaven, tidak akan bisa dicapai oleh kendaraan seperti itu dan tidak akan bisa dicapai sejauh manapun perjalanan yang kau tempuh. Perlu transportasi khusus antar dimensi yang menjadi jalan penghubungnya. Nah, untuk yang ini, kita sudah sering menggunakannya ketika kita berkunjung ke Istana Keluarga Sitri di Underwolrd dengan kereta khusus para iblis"

"Aku mengerti, lalu?"

"Selain daripada itu, dari buku yang ku baca adapula tempat-tempat lain yang terpisah tata dimensi ruangnya dengan dunia manusia, Underwolrd, maupun Heaven. Beberapa diantaranya adalah Valhalla tempat para Asgard dan dewa-dewa dari Mitologi Nordik tinggal, salah satunya Dewa Jahat Loki yang kita kalahkan kemarin. Ada juga Olympus, Nirvana, Neraka, dunia asal para naga, dan tempat-tempat makhluk supranatural lainnya. Semua dimensi tidak saling bersentuhan, dan diantara dimensi-dimesi itu ada celah dimensi, yang dijaga oleh naga merah raksasa yang pernah mencelakakan kita saat kita tersesat disana dahulu"

"Ada lagi?"

"Ada. Teknologi yang dimiliki para mahkluk supranatural juga mampu membuat suatu sistem dimensi ruang sendiri dengan mengkonsumsi sejumlah energi. Kau ingat kan, saat pelajaran fisika yang kita pelajari minggu lalu di kelas, membahas perumusan konversi massa atau berat suatu materi menjadi energi, yang ditemukan oleh fisikawan terkenal dari kalangan ummat manusia, Albert Einstein.

Nah, ternyata makhluk supranatural memiliki teknologi yang lebih maju lagi. Dengan memanfaatkan rumus-rumus sihir, mereka melakukan sebaliknya, yaitu mengkonversi energi sihir menjadi materi, lalu membentuknya menjadi suatu dimensi ruang baru. Teknologi inilah yang digunakan bersama evil piece untuk membentuk pondasi rating game dengan bermacam-macam aturan didalamnya. Maou Ajuka Beelzebub lah yang menemukan teknologi semacam itu. Dan dimensi ruang buatan ini berbeda dengan dimensi ruang alami. Dimensi ruang alami akan terus mempertahankan bentuk dan fungsinya selama masa waktu apapun sampai akhir jaman, namun dimensi ruang buatan akan kehilangan bentuknya jika suplai energi sihir yang digunakan untuk membentuk ruang dimensi buatan itu berhenti."

"Hmmmm..."

"Semua dimensi ruang yang berbeda-beda itu, walaupun terpisah namun masih berada dalam satu kesatuan dimensi waktu yang sama. Oleh karena itulah, setiap dimensi bisa saling mengirimkan sinyal komunikasi. Contohnya saja, kita bisa melihat tayangan saluran televisi dunia manusia walaupun kita berada di Underworld. Berbeda halnya dengan universe lain, yang mana tidak ada jenis komunikasi apapun yang bisa mengubungkan antar universe. Arah dan kecepatan waktu yang berbeda-beda antar Universe tidak bisa saling dihubungkan.

"..." Naruto hanya magut-magut tak bersuara tanda sedikit paham, atau mungkin tidak paham sama sekali.

"Kemarin, buku-buku yang dibawakan Sona-san dari perpustakaannya yang berisi tentang penentuan titik koordinat lokasi semua tempat di dunia ini, telah selesai ku pelajari. _Cube_ yang membawa kita kabur dari kiamat di dunia kita dan sampai didunia ini menggunakan memiliki sistem penentuan koordinat yang berbeda. Aku beberapa kali menggunakan _Cube_ untuk berpindah kebeberapa titik, lalu menyamakan titik itu dengan peta dunia supranatural dari buku pinjaman Sona. Setelah menemukan titik zero (nol) sebagai pusat koordinat dunia ini yang ternyata berada di tengah-tengah celah dimensi, membuat titik itu sebagai titik acuan dan merumuskan semuanya dalam persamaan matematika sederhana. Hasilnya, sekarang kita bisa pergi ke tempat manapun di dunia ini dengan menggunakan _Cube_ yang telah ku beri setting-an baru menyesuaikan penentuan koordinat dunia ini"

Naruto terkejut, "Kau ke celah dimensi lagi? Kenapa kau pergi sendirian kesana, Hinata?"

"Tenang lah, Naruto-kun. Sona-san sedikit memberitahuku tentang Great Red. Naga merah raksasa itu selalu berenang-renang diseluruh penjuru celah dimensi. Jadi dengan sedikit perhitungan untuk mencari waktu yang tepat, aku bisa kecelah dimensi tanpa harus bertemu naga merah raksasa itu"

"Huuuuhh, syukur lah." Naruto lega. "Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan setelah mempelajari semua itu?"

"Yah, hasilnya nihil. Aku belum menemukan lokasi artefak yang kita cari di dunia ini"

"Heh? Jadi semua itu sia-sia. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Informasi yang diberikan Sona-san tentang semua tempat di dunia ini sepertinya masih kurang. Ada beberapa lokasi yang terdeteksi oleh _Cube_ namun tidak terpetakan didunia ini."

"Maksudmu ada semacam dunia lain tempat tinggal suatu eksistensi tak dikenal yang tidak diketahui oleh semua makhluk supranatural di dunia ini?"

"Kemungkinan besar, dunia lain seperti itu memang benar-benar ada. Lalu aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan kalau artefak yang kita cari tidak memberikan respon pada _Cube_? Padahal dua artefak sebelumnya memberikan sinyal respon dengan baik."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berapa hari ini, aku menggunakan metode pencarian lain. Membagi semua lokasi didunia ini menjadi banyak bagian partisi, lalu memindainya setiap partisi dengan _Cube_ secara lebih teliti, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sedikit respon. Koordinat lokasinya belum jelas, namun respon yang kudapat itu ku perkirakan berasal dari ujung semesta, bagian dari dunia ini yang telah dilupakan orang-orang"

"Jadi,,,, intinya sampai sekarang kita masih belum tahu dimana lokasi benda yang kita cari?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku akan terus berusaha sampai lokasinya ketemu, Naruto-kun"

"Bagus lah,, tapi jangan berusaha sendirian saja. Ini misi kita berdua, jadi beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa. Jangan pergi sendirian, apalagi kalau kau ke celah dimensi."

"Iya..."

"Jam pelajaran terakhir masih lama. Jadi aku mau tidur disini dulu, bangunkan aku jika bel bunyi ya, Hinata"

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di tikar tempat mereka makan bento berempat tadi.

"Um, baiklah"

Hinata membereskan kotak bento, kemudia dia menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon yang menaungi mereka. Hinata tersenyum, berpikir bahwa dengan begini, dengan berbicara pada suaminya, semua bebannya terasa menjadi lebih ringan. Tugas Naruto adalah menghadapi apapun yang merintangi mereka mendapatkan semua artefak itu, sedangkan ia sendiri berperan untuk mencari lokasi-lokasi keberadaan semua artefak.

.

.

.

 **\- Underworld, Sitri's Territory -**

Panorama indah khas daerah bersih dan hijau, yang mana bentang alam berupa pegunungan dan hutan yang kaya akan kealamian dan kesuburannya. Selain pohon-pohon dengan daun berwarna hijau, tidak sedikit pula pohon-pohon dengan warna lainnya. Inilah daerah dengan kekayaan alam paling melimpah di underworld, yang merupakan wilayah dari Keluarga Iblis Sitri.

Di Istana Keluarga Iblis Sitri, Sona hari ini pulang untuk suatu urusan. Urusan pribadi, yang mana dia dipanggil oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan kelanjutan pendidikannya. Sona sudah kelas XII, kurang dari setengah tahun lagi ia akan lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Ketika Sona ditanya oleh kedua orang tuanya apa akan melanjutkan universitas yang ada di Underworld atau dunia manusia, Sona memilih di dunia manusia saja. Merasa masih betah dan nyaman tinggal didunia manusia sebelum nanti harus kembali ke Underwolrd untuk menjadi penerus tahta kepemimpinan Keluarga Sitri. Sona sendiri masih belum menentukan akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana, namun kemungkinan besar akan melanjutkan ke salah satu universitas tertua di dunia yang terletak di London, Cambridge University. Sama seperti Kuoh Gakuen, Cambridge University di London juga menjadi penerima donasi dari bisnis keluarga Sitri.

Setelah urusan dengan orang tuanya selesai, sembari berjalan di koridor istananya, Sona jadi kepikiran dengan apa yang ia dengar kemarin. Sona mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua peerage palsunya di taman belakang. Hal ini berkat telinga iblisnya yang peka walau ia hanya mengamati dari balik jendela ruang OSIS yang kebetulan terletak menghadap taman belakang.

Suatu benda yang terletak di ujung semesta yang merupakan bagian dari dunia yang telah terlupakan. Sona tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan benda apa yang dicari itu, lagipula itu bukan urusannya. Sona ingin bersikap tidak peduli, namun ada beberapa hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pertama adalah keberadaan dunia lain yang disebutkan Hinata. Dunia lain yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh semua makhluk supranatural dan kalaupun pernah diceritakan keberadaannya, tidak seorangpun yang bisa membuktikan keberadaan dunia itu. Ada kemungkinan kalau dunia itu juga berpenghuni. Apalagi kalau penghuninya adalah dewa, maka jika suatu saat keberadaan itu muncul pasti akan menggeser keseimbangan dunia supranatural saat ini.

Yang kedua adalah tentang _Cube_ , benda hebat yang bisa membawa seseorang melintasi berbagai dimensi ruang, bahkan melintasi universe lain yang terpisah dimensi ruang dan waktunya. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal penting untuk Sona, yang membuatnya penasaran adalah Hinata yang berani sendirian ke celah dimensi tanpa takut bertemu Great Red padahal naga itulah yang pernah membuat mereka berdua sekarat. Hal ini mengindikasikan kalau benda yang dicari oleh kedua peerage palsunya merupakan benda yang sangat berharga. Entah benda apapun itu, jika memang yang dicari adalah benda hebat, maka naluri Sona mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencari benda itu juga, bahkan memilikinya kalau perlu untuk kepentingan pribadinya.

"Huuuuuhhhh,,," Sona menghembuskan nafas, sedikit pusing dengan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. Sejak awal bertemu, Sona sudah yakin kalau Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai rencana dan tujuan sendiri, bukan pengembara yang mencari tempat tinggal karena kiamat. Namun apa yang direncanakan oleh dua peerage palsunya itu tidak bisa dia mengerti. Pengetahuan penjelajah universe macam Naruto dan Hinata, bagi Sona sudah jauh berada diluar jangkauan ilmu pengetahuan dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka, tapi aku sangat penasaran" guman Sona. Kini ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sona sudah memegang kenop pintu, hendak membukanya namun,,,,

"Dorrr...!"

Sona dikejutkan seseorang,

"Onee-sama. Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Ahihihihiiii,,, habisnya Sou-tan melamun terus sih dari tadi" kata Serafall dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuat-buat sok imut.

"Aku tidak melamun" elak Sona.

"He, massa? Sejak tadi ku lihat kau berjalan di koridor dengan tatapan mata kosong, apalagi kalau bukan melamun itu namanya? Entar kesurupan loh"

"Mana ada iblis kesurupan, bodoh. . . . ."

"Hihihiii,, iya ya. Iblis dirasuki iblis, mana mungkin."

"Kalau sudah tahu aku melamun, kenapa kau masih mengagetkanku, Onee-sama" Sona tampak ingin marah.

"Habisnya Sou-tan lucu sih" jawab Serafall asal.

"Gzzz..." dahi Sona bekedut karena kesal.

"Nee neeee,, jadi apa yang Sou-tan lamunkan, apa yang menyita pikiran adikku yang manis ini sehingga tidak ada tempat untuk memikirkan aku lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Onee-sama"

"Mwuuuuu,,,, Sou-tan..."

Sona tambah pusing, pikirannya sudah terkuras banyak dan sekarang harus meladeni tingkah ababil kakak perempuannya ini. Sona tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini kakaknya tidak akan berhenti. Punya kakak yang overprotektif, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menyimpan masalah apapun. Kakaknya selalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Onee-sama" Sona menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Iya, ada apa. Ceritakan saja semuanya pada kakakmu yang imut ini"

"Begini,,, emmm... Kau pernah dengar tidak, tentang dunia lain, suatu dimensi tempat tinggal makhluk-makhluk lain yang tidak diketahui oleh semua makhluk supranatural di dunia ini?"

"Hmmm, dunia lain ya... Sebentar,, kakak ingat-ingat dulu"

"..."

"Aaahhh,, tapi sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia para petinggi fraksi kita. Mungkin dunia lain yang kau maksud itu sama dengan dunia yang diperkirakan ada keberadaannya oleh para peneliti dunia lain namun sampai sekarang tidak pernah terbuktikan keberadaanya"

"Apa yang ada didunia lain itu?"

"Belum ada yang tahu, kemungkinan besar di dunia lain itu ada eksistensi tertentu yang tidak diketahui dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua mitologi supranatural yang ada didunia kita ini. Eksistensi yang tidak diketahui dan jika itu dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya, maka itu bisa disebut sebagai penemuan revolusioner"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku masuk ke kamarku dulu ya, Onee-sama"

"Tunggu,,!" cegah Serafall. "Dari mana kau tahu informasi seperti itu? Hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia lain itu adalah informasi dengan tingkat kerahasian tinggi"

"Um yah,, hanya iseng nanya saja"

"Sou-tan..."

BAAAMMMM..

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup seketika, Sona masuk ke kamarnya, menghindari kakaknya yang semakin cerewet.

Serafall yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar adiknya, menggeleng pelan. "Ini aneh, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang itu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku dalam bahaya" gumam Serafall pelan, lalu kemudian dia pun pergi dari sana.

Sementara Sona, didalam kamar bisa menghirup nafas tenang sebab sudah bebas dari kakak yang selalu mencampuri urusannya itu. Kembali ia terpikir dengan obrolan Naruto dan Hinata di taman belakang.

' _Ini pasti akan jadi sangat menarik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dua peerage palsuku itu berhubungan dengan informasi rahasia tingkat tinggi. Jika hal tentang dunia lain itu benar adanya, maka teknologi Cube milik mereka berdua jauh lebih hebat daripada teknologi manapun di dunia ini. Tempat asal Naruto-san dan Hinata-san yang telah hancur akibat kiamat, mungkin memiliki peradaban lebih maju dari dunia ini._

 _Jika aku memiliki pengetahuan tentang teknologi itu, pasti akan menguntungkanku. Dan lagi, suatu benda yang berada di ujung semesta, benda yang menjadi tujuan mereka berada di dunia ini. Aku yang sekarang memang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu, namun lain kali aku pasti bisa mengorek informasi itu dari Onee-sama._ '

.

.

.

 **-Underworld, Glaysa-Labolas Territory-**

Lorong yang sangat gelap, seolah semuanya dilukiskan oleh tinta yang hitam pekat, seorang pria berjalan menembus kegelapan itu tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Mata pria itu bukan lah mata manusia biasa, mata itu memiliki pola kompleks, bukti bahwa pria itu memiliki garis keturunan tertentu, yang menguasai sebuah doujutsu. Pria itu bernama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari salah satu sudut lorong, seberkas sinar mengiris setiap lapis kegelapan yang ada, hingga secara simultan, terbentuk sebuah serangan berupa tembakan energi sihir mengarah pada Sasuke.

' _Seorang musuh, huh_ '

Sasuke berpikir, sambil dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan itu.

Boommm. . . . .

Sebuah lubang kecil tercipta di dinding lorong yang menjadi target serangan sihir tadi.

tap...

Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus di lantai, matanya mencari siapa pelaku serangan tadi. Saat mata itu mendapatkan target yang dicarinya, dan dengan sedikit bantuan cahaya dari chidori yang sudah aktif ditangan kanannya, dia mampu mengidentifikasi orang itu.

Seorang Pria berbadan lumayan besar dengan rambut berwarna biru kehijauan serta iris mata biru. Pakaian yang dikenakannya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki posisi penting di tempat yang dia susupi ini, Istana Iblis Glaysa-Labolas.

"Huh, ternyata aku menemukan penyusup di istana yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku ini?" kata pria berbadan besar itu dengan arogan.

"Zefordoll Glaysa-Labolas, kandidat utama pewaris tahta kepeminpinan keluarga iblis Glaysa-Labolas berikutnya" Sasuke berhasil mengindentifikasi siapa musuhnya. Informasi seperti ini, bukan hal sulit untuknya, lagipula ia datang ke tempat ini dengan persiapan.

"Penyusup sepertimu akan ku tangkap. Dengan begitu, reputasi ku sebagai pewaris akan terangkat"

"Sombong, seperti kau bisa saja...!"

 **Tsukyomi**

Sasuke tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah misi, dan bagi seorang shinobi, keberhasilan misi adalah hal yang lebih penting daripada apapun. Misi yang ia jalani ditempat ini adalah mencari informasi demi Konoha, dan ia telah mendapatkan informasi itu. Sebuah informasi yang sangat penting, sangat krusial, dan sangat menentukan nasib Konoha di masa depan, informasi yang harus ia sampaikan segera pada Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

Setelah mengaktifkan genjutsunya, Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kesempatan baginya agar bisa kabur. Beberapa detik kemudian,

brukkk...

Terdengar suara orang jatuh, terget serangan Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Wajar, karena Sasuke adalah salah satu pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, mengakhiri suatu masalah dengan cepat adalah kebiasannya.

"Mata itu, teknik itu, aku tahu. . . . . Kauuu, kau pasti orang yang membuat gempar aliansi tiga fraksi, kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke,,,,, apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyusup kesini?" kata Zefordoll, walaupun tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya dan tak bertenaga karena serangan psikis yang membuatnya menerima trauma mental hebat, namun kesadarannya masih ada dan masih sanggup mencerna situasi dan berbicara.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, dengan badan yang masih membelakangi Zefordoll, dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap pria arogan yang dengan mudahnya ia kalahkan. Kedua doujutsunya sudah aktif, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan di sebelah kanan dan Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan di sebelah kiri. Sasuke melakukan ini bukan karena musuhnya kuat, namun karena ucapan musuhnya bisa berakibat sangat buruk bagi Konoha, karena itulah,,,,

"Ucapanmu tadi, akan ku pastikan sebagai ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulutmu selama kau hidup"

Dan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke hilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jlebb...

Tanpa bisa di lihat mata, Sasuke sudah berpindah kebelakang punggung Zefordoll, menancapkan katana miliknya tepat di belakang leher hingga menembus tenggorokan pria aorgan itu. Banyak sekali darah yang menyembur keluar dari luka dan mulut Zefordoll. Dia mati tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Sasuke mengalirkan chakra elemen petir pada katananya, menusukkan katana itu lebih dalam dileher Zefordoll kemudian menariknya lagi perlahan. Hingga setelah katana itu tercabut, bersamaan dengan itu pula, leher Zefordoll terputus. Chakra petir yang cukup banyak, memotong habis batang leher iblis kelas atas pewaris tahta kepemimpinan keluarga Glaysa-Labolas tanpa ampun.

"Mission complete..." ucapan ini, menjadi ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Istana Glaysa-Labolas dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi rinnegan.

,,,,karena itulah dia membunuh Zefordoll, iblis yang sudah menangkap basah aksi penyusupannya. Mencegah Konoha dari tuduhan yang akan membuat Konoha terancam oleh Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

.

 **-Flying Island, Konoha-**

Kakashi sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di ruang kerjanya sendiri. Saat ini tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia periksa maupun pelajari. Yah, karena dari dunia shinobi hanya tersisa Konoha saja, jadi tidak ada lagi permintaan misi dari klien.

Di tangannya, ada selebaran, seperti sebuah pamflet, yang di ambil oleh salah satu ANBU yang bertugas di Kouh. Sebuah rangkaian huruf tertulis disana, tidak ada yang istimewa, namun yang pasti sebagai Hokage, sebagai pemimpin negara, ia tahu benar bahwa itu adalah pesan yang disampaikan oleh Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang ingin menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha.

Namun Kakashi tidak ingin mempedulikannya, untuknya dan untuk Konoha, dia merasa tidak perlu menjalin hubungan dengan ketiga fraksi makhluk supranatural itu sebab tidak ada keuntungan apapun, bahkan ada kemungkinan buruk jika Konoha membuka diri pada eksistensi lain. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh tiga fraksi itu pada Konoha nanti, iya kan?

Kakashi melempar pesan selebaran itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di salah satu sudut ruang kerjanya. Bosan melandanya dalam kesendirian.

Namun kesendirian Kakashi terpecah, karena distorsi dimensi ruang terbentuk tepat didepannya. "Haaaaahhhh, pasti masalah lagi" gumam Kakashi.

Setelah distorsi dimensi ruang itu hilang dengan menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Kakashi berucap, "Sudah ku bilang kan, datanglah dengan cara normal!"

"Hn.."

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Kakashi langsung to the point, "Jadi ada berita penting apa, Sasuke?"

"Proyek New World Order, pembentukan sistem kehidupan baru yang dinamakan Imperium of Bible"

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :** Yoo,, update chapter ini ngaret dari jadwal. Udah dari kemarin sore mau update, tapi tau sendiri kan kalau kemarin itu FFN lagi error. Itu bikin aku kesal, dan kekesalanku bertambah karena angka 13 sialan. Aku tidak sendiri dibikin kesal oleh angka 13, dan ku kira beberapa orang tau maksud angka itu yang muncul kemarin. Jadi double kesal ini yang membuat aku rada malas untuk mengupdate tadi malam saat FFN sudah bisa di akses.

Bagi yang belum familiar dengan teknik Yasogami Kugeki milik Kaguya, hhmmm search aja dengan keyword itu di goolge picture, langsung keluar kok. Itu ada di salah satu halaman Manga Naruto yang aku lupa di chapter berapa. Kalian akan lihat seberapa mengerikan jutsu itu digambarkan oleh Om MK. Heheeee...

Naruto udah nambah teman akrab lagi nih, Toujo Koneko. Teman aja yah, Hinata mah ga bakal mau di-madu... Pokoknya teman Naruto akan terus bertambah, sesuai sifatnya yang hangat pada orang lain dan sangat peduli pada siapapun. Kemudian, perlahan misteri _Cube_ dan artefak di dunia DxD terungkap lagi. Tapi buruknya, Sona malah berhasil mendapatkan rahasia penting ini.

Konoha, bakal dapat masalah besar nih. Sasuke udah membunuh satu iblis, dan iblis itu memiliki posisi penting di Underworld, pewaris salah satu dari 72 pilar kekuatan iblis. Untuk pertama kali, Sasuke tertangkap basah dalam aksi penyusupannya. Ini bukti kalau dia bisa saja melakukan kesalahan fatal walau sehebat apapun dia.

Sasuke, menjadi _suspect_ pembunuhan pertama di fic ini selama 31 chapter berjalan. Tak masalah, dia memang cocok untuk peran itu, di banding Naruto, iya kan? Aku sendiri ga pernah ingat kalau Naruto pernah membunuh langsung musuhnya selama 700 chapter cerita canon di manga. Aaaahhh,, semoga saja para iblis tidak mengetahui kalau tersangka pembunuhannya adalah Sasuke.

Untuk Zefordoll, walaupun kurang dikenal tapi dia asli karakter DxD. Namun karena udah di bikin mati oleh Om Ichie di Vol 5 LN DxD, yaa aku matiin aja dia duluan di fic ini,, heheheee..

Ulasan Review :

Kuchiyose?, kebanyakan udah hilang kontrak karena kiamat, tapi beberapa mungkin masih ada untuk yang hewan kuchiyosenya tinggal dan hidup di dalam Desa Konoha.

Apa Konoha bakal bentrok dengan aliansi? Tunggu di chapter depan..! Kalaupun iya, jangan khawatir. Konoha punya banyak ninja hebat, ku rasa masih sanggup melawan orang-orang dari alianshi dengan imbang. Dan lagi, ninja adalah tipe petarung taktik yang handal, jadi tidak perlu power besar untuk melumpuhkan musuh ataupun monster yang sangat kuat. Chara-chara DxD yang kebanyakan adalah tipe petarung all-out yang lebih mengedepankan power serangan, pasti akan kerepotan dengan trik-trik ninja. Itu sudah terbukti saat Naruto ikut melawan Loki kemarin.

Lalu kapan NaruHina pulang? atau membantu Konoha jika terjadi sesuatu? Tenang, tunggu nanti. Yang pasti NaruHina tidak akan melupakan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi disana, dan pasti melindungi tempat asalnya dengan cara apapun.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 11 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Namun kesendirian Kakashi terpecah, karena distorsi dimensi ruang terbentuk tepat didepannya. "Haaaaahhhh, pasti masalah lagi" gumam Kakashi._

 _Setelah distorsi dimensi ruang itu hilang dengan menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Kakashi berucap, "Sudah ku bilang kan, datanglah dengan cara normal!"_

 _"Hn.."_

 _Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Kakashi langsung to the point, "Jadi ada berita penting apa, Sasuke?"_

 _"Proyek New World Order, pembentukan sistem kehidupan baru yang dinamakan Imperium of Bible"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 30. Proyek New World Order, Sistem Kehidupan Imperium of Bible.**

 **-Flying Island, Konoha-**

"Bbrrrr..."

Bibir Kakashi bergetar, walaupun tidak kelihatan karena tertutup masker hitamnya, tetap saja siapapun yang melihat kondisi Kakashi sang Hokage Keenam itu sekarang, pasti tahu kalau dia sedang kedinginan. Ditambah lagi posisi kedua tangannya yang mendekap badannya sendiri dan tampak bergetar karena menggigil. Sesekali pula dia bersin. Hokage yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan perwujudan Dewi Kelinci, Sang Iblis Jahat Kaguya Ootsutsuki, ternyata tak bisa berbuat banyak menghadapi serangan virus influenza.

Yah, wajar sih karena suhu udara memang dingin. Dahulu Konoha di dunia shinobi berada di dataran rendah yang terlindung ditengah rindangnya hutan. Suhu udara dataran rendah terasa hangat, tapi tidak terik karena banyaknya pepohonan. Namun sekarang, Konoha yang disembunyikan Naruto didalam kekkai buatannya, sedang melayang diatas langit, dengan ketinggian yang lumayan, membuat tekanan udara Konoha menjadi rendah dan suhu udara pun cenderung dingin. Sekarang Konoha tak ubahnya seperti desa yang terletak dipegunungan tinggi.

Awalnya memang banyak penduduk Konoha yang tak terbiasa dengan perubahan iklim mendadak ini, namun seiring waktu itu bukan menjadi masalah lagi. Hanya saja, si Hokage Keenam lah yang mendapat masalah itu untuk hari ini. Seperti keadaannya, Kakashi terserang flu.

Dalam kondisi yang terserang flu itulah, Kakashi harus ditemani kesendirian di ruang kerjanya sendiri, miris memang. Hari sudah beranjak siang, namun dinginnya udara ketinggian tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Saat ini tidak ada hal yang bisa Kakashi lakukan. Tidak ada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia periksa maupun pelajari. Yah, karena dari dunia shinobi hanya tersisa Konoha saja, jadi tidak ada lagi permintaan misi dari klien.

Benar-benar sepi, bahkan suara detik jam yang menempel didinding saja terdengar bagai gemuruh badai di telinga Kakashi. Andai sekarang ini tengah malam, tentu dia akan meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Namun kesendirian Kakashi terpecah, karena distorsi dimensi ruang terbentuk tepat didepan matanya. "Haaaaahhhh, pasti masalah lagi" gumam Kakashi. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi, karena hal ini sudah biasa.

Setelah distorsi dimensi ruang itu hilang dengan menyisakan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Kakashi berucap, "Sudah ku bilang kan, datanglah dengan cara normal, Teme!". Bahkan Kakashi juga ikut-ikutan Naruto menggunakan panggilan pada muridnya yang satu ini.

"Hn.." Sasuke tidak peduli kekesalan gurunya.

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Kakashi langsung to the point, "Jadi ada berita penting apa kali ini, Sasuke?"

"Aku baru saja berhasil menyusup ke Istana Keluarga Iblis Glaysa-Labolas yang merupakan kediaman Maou Falbium di Underworld"

"Che,,, serius kau kesana?" tanya Kakashi setengah percaya,"Memangnya ada informasi penting yang kau dapat?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Kakashi yang semakin kesal.

"Tidak adaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, yang tidak penting. Begitu maksudku"

' _Kuso,, ini anak makin hari makin menjengkelkan.._ '

"Kediaman Maou Falbium memiliki sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi, jauh lebih ketat daripada kediaman Maou lainnya. Oleh karena itulah aku mencurigai ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan disana. Semakin ketat sistem keamanan, pasti semakin berharga pula sesuatu yang disembunyikan."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi aku menyusup kesana. Mudah saja bagiku yang merupakan Uchiha terhebat sepanjang masa ini melakukan hal itu, walau sistem keamanannya sehebat apapun" kata Sasuke narsis.

' _Dasar Uchiha, tabiat sombongnya tidak hilang-hilang sampai berpuluh-puluh generasi sejak Tua Bangka Madara sialan._ ' pikir Kakashi di benaknya. "Langsung saja, aku tidak mau mendengarmu ocehanmu yang semakin sering keluar dari mulut cerewet mu. Jadi apa hasilnya? Informasi apa yang kau dapat."

' _Hokage jones satu ini tidak tau terima kasih apa? Sudah susah payah aku mengerjakan misi darinya, tapi tidak mau mendengar keluh kesahku. Kamprettt..._ '. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Menarik nafas pelan, "Dokumen pakta kerjasama aliansi, berisi tentang Proyek New World Order, rencana pembentukan Imperium of Bible"

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, saatnya kita serius. Aku tahu kita saling ejek dalam hati dari tadi karena kita memiliki mata yang sama. Jadi jelaskan padaku semuanya, dengan detail!" ungkap Kakashi.

Rupanya kedua orang ini sadar kalau mereka saling ejek sejak tadi.

Sasuke memasang wajah serius. "Sebelum aku melaporkan tentang itu, aku ingin memberitahukan dahulu apa yang sudah ku pelajari tentang bagaimana awal mula dunia supanatural terbentuk."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi"

"Semua jenis makhluk supranatural ternyata mempunyai esensi yang sama. Esensi atau hakikat dari eksistensi mahluk supranatural adalah adanya kepercayaan dari dalam hati manusia yang membentuk mereka. Satu orang manusia mungkin tidak akan sanggup membuat sesuatu yang dia yakini dalam imajinasinya menjadi sesuatu nyata. Tapi dengan milyaran populasi manusia yang hidup sekarang ini, bahkan milyaran manusia yang pernah hidup sejak jaman dahulu sejak pertama kali manusia ada, maka itulah yang membentuk eksistensi mahluk supranatural menjadi ada.

Tiga fraksi yaitu Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil adalah eksistensi yang dipercaya keberadaannya dalam Reliji Injil. Ada juga reliji lain yang membentuk dewa-dewa sesuai kepercayaan penganutnya. Ada Reliji Hindu-Budha yang berpusat di India dan Cina. Adapula dewa-dewa Jepang yang dipercayai oleh penganut Reliji Shinto. Lalu dewa-dewa lain yang telah kehilangan penganutnya, yang sekarang hanya tinggal mitos. Sebutan untuk mereka adalah dewa-dewa mitologi. Mereka lah eksistensi yang perlahan keberadaannya dilupakan oleh manusia. Contohnya seperti dewa-dewa mitologi dari Olympus dan Nordik. Keberadaan mereka hanya dipercaya sebagai mitos atau dongeng, terutama untuk anak-anak manusia. Bangsa naga, kaum youkai, para vampire, cerberus, kuda terbang pegasus ataupun makhluk supranatural lainnya, pun semuanya dibentuk oleh kepercayaan yang ada didalam hati manusia.

Sejak dahulu para makhluk supranatural itu selalu berusaha mempertahankan kepercayaan penganutnya. Namun hanya dengan usaha yang terbatas karena makhluk supranatural tidak bisa berinteraksi langsung secara bebas dengan semua manusia. Beberapa berhasil dan masih eksis hingga sekarang. Kami-sama (The God of Bible) menurunkan ajarannya dalam Kita Injil lewat manusia yang menjadi utusannya, yaitu Al-Masih. Reliji Buddha lewat pendeta yang melakukan Perjalanan Ke Barat dan menerima Kitab Tripitaka. Sedangkan Reliji Hindu, para dewanya bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan penganutnya dari Kasta Bramana (pemuka agama Hindu) dan merangkum ajarannya dalam Kitab Weda. Para dewa dari reliji dan mitologi lain pun juga begitu, ada yang berhasil eksis ada pula yang tidak. Terlebih dijaman modern ini, reliji dan kepercayaan semakin digeser perannya oleh sains dan teknologi manusia.

Namun saat ini sistem telah berubah. Walaupun seluruh populasi manusia menghilangkan kepercayaan pada makhluk supranatural dihati mereka, tapi makhluk supranatural tidak akan lenyap begitu saja. Eksistensi mereka benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang nyata, sampai-sampai makhluk supranatural bisa mempengaruhi kehidupan manusia secara langsung. Itulah keadaan dunia ini sekarang"

"Masalahnya ada dimana, Sasuke?"

"Yang namanya makhluk hidup, baik itu manusia ataupun makhluk supranatural, tidak ada yang benar-benar memiliki hati yang bersih. Selalu ada rasa ingin mendominasi di pikiran suatu jenis makhluk supranatural terhadap jenis lainnya. Itulah yang memicu perang diantara mereka"

"Aku mengerti. Apa sifat itu yang mendasari proyek yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Proyek New World Order, suatu proses yang bertujuan untuk membentuk tatanan dunia baru menuju suatu sistem kehidupan yang disebut Imperium of Bible"

"Jelaskan dengan detail, Sasuke!"

"Pertemuan tiga fraksi di Kouh, merupakan langkah pertama dari proyek New World Order. Aku perkirakan ide itu sudah dicetuskan sejak lama, namun baru dimulai sejak pertemuan mereka di Kuoh"

"Maksudmu, ada sesuatu dibalik kesekapakatan damai tiga fraksi saat itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tampak dari luar bahwa pertemuan itu adalah untuk mencapai kesepakatan damai antara tiga fraksi yang pernah berperang sebelumnya, Great War, yang telah menewaskan The God of Bible dan Satan di dunia ini. Sekilas dipikir memang perang itulah yang melatar belakangi pertemuan besar tiga fraksi di Kuoh. Tapi dibalik pertemuan itu, ada kesepakatan lain yang mereka capai. Persekutuan besar untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible.

Imperium of Bible, itu lah nama yang mereka berikan. Berbeda jauh dengan tatanan dunia baru yang diinginkan oleh Fraksi Old Satan, pengkudeta pertemuan Kuoh yang berpikiran sempit berdasarkan egoisme semata, Imperium of Bible adalah suatu bentuk sistem tatanan kehidupan dimana seluruh ummat manusia di bumi menjadi penganut Reliji Injil tanpa kecuali, menjalankan semua ajaran yang tertuang dalam kitab itu agar terbentuk kehidupan yang damai dan sejahtera bagi semua umat manusia. Kedengarannya adalah hal yang sangat baik, karena dengan menjalankan aturan dari Kitab Injil, kemungkinan besar itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kesejahteraan bagi semua ummat manusia, menumpas semua jenis kejahatan, dan pemerataan derajat kehidupan.

Namun jika dipandang dari sudut lain, maka akan tampak bahwa pemilik Reliji Injil yakni Aliansi Tiga Fraksi lah yang mengendalikan semua sendi kehidupan manusia di bumi. Jika para malaikat memaksakan Reliji Injil untuk di anut oleh manusia, itu sudah menjadi pelanggaran hak asasi. Manusia punya hak kebebasan memilih reliji atau agama dan kepercayaan apapun untuk dianut. Menurut pendapatku, ini tidak berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkan Madara di dunia shinobi dahulu dimana dunia dengan kedamaian, dunia tanpa perang, dunia yang seperti itu akan ada, namun hanya dalam Ilusi Mugen Tsukoyomi belaka.

Selain itu pula, Imperium of Bible kemungkinan besar akan membawa kembali umat manusia pada jaman jahiliyah, jaman kebodohan yang pernah terjadi pada Bangsa Eropa saat abad pertengahan. Abad pertengahan atau yang disebut abad kegelapan merupakan abad kebangkitan Reliji Injil di Eropa. Reliji Injil berkembang dan mempengaruhi hampir semua sendi kehidupan masyarakat Eropa, termasuk politik dan pemerintahan. Konsekuensinya, sains dan ilmu pengetahuan serta seni terpinggirkan. Saat itu gereja-gereja Nasrani memaksakan pengetahuan dan aturan dari Injil pada semua sendi kehidupan, mengatakan bahwa wahyu Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab adalah kebenaran mutlak, dan menjudge bahwa sains dan ilmu pengetahuan serta penemuan-penemuan dari ilmuan saat itu sebagai aliran sesat.

Para teolog aliran Nasrani seperti Anselmus dan Thomas Aquinas di junjung tinggi sedangkan ilmuan-ilmuan pencetus sains modern dipinggirkan. Bahkan tidak sedikit ilmuan yang di eksekusi dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh pihak gereja, contohnya Galileo Galilei, Nicholas Copernicus, dan Sir Isaac Newton karena penemuan mereka yang bertentangan dengan Injil. Misalnya saja teori heliosentris yang menyebutkan bahwa bumi mengelilingi matahari, bertentangan dengan teori geosentris yang diyakini gereja saat itu bahwa bumi lah yang menjadi pusat alam semesta. Karena hal itulah, penemu teori heliosentris dianggap sesat dan dieksekusi mati oleh gereja."

"Kalau seperti itu, walau ummat manusia yang dirugikan karena jaman modern akan mengalami _set back_ , kemunduran peradaban, dan kembali seperti abad pertengahan, tapi berarti hanya menguntungkan Fraksi Malaikat saja kan? Apa hubungannya dengan dua fraksi lainnya?" Kakashi berucap dengan ekpresi bingung yang kentara dari wajahnya.

"Fraksi Malaikat mendapat kekuatan dari kepercayaan dan do'a-do'a yang dipanjatkan oleh semua penganut Reliji Injil. Semakin banyak penganutnya, semakin kuat pula eksistensi Ras Angel. Namun untuk membentuk Imperium of Bible bukan lah suatu perkara mudah, bahkan dapat dikatakan suatu hal yang mustahil. Hampir 40% penduduk bumi sekarang ini menganut paham Atheisme atau tidak mempercayai tuhan, hal mistis, dan makhluk supranatural, sedangkan sebagian lainnya lagi merupakan pemeluk reliji-reliji lain.

Ditambah lagi untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible, berarti harus berhadapan dengan eksistensi supranatural dari reliji-reliji lain. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide itu, tapi jika tiga fraksi membentuk aliansi, maka Imperium of Bible bukan lagi menjadi suatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Dengan membentuk aliansi, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa meruntuhkan mereka. Selain itu mereka akan lebih mudah melenyapkan pihak-pihak oposisi yang menentang pemerintahan mereka saat ini, seperti fraksi Old Satan, Hero Faction, Dark-Witch, dan lainnya. Semua kelompok yang tergabung dalam organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade akan lebih mudah dibersihkan jika mereka beraliansi. Tentunya dengan membentuk aliansi, menyingkirkan semua eksistensi dari reliji dan mitologi lain, bisa mereka lakukan jika dipersiapkan dengan matang"

"Apa yang kau katakan masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Tapi kalaupun begitu, pasti setiap fraksi mendapat keuntungan dari pembentukan sistem itu, iya kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu pasti, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang hal itu, kemanapun aku mencarinya. Namun saat aku pergi ke Heaven, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Disan-,,,"

"Berhenti dulu Sasuke!" potong Kakashi, lalu berseru, "Kuma!"

Zsshhttt..

ANBU ajudan pribadi Kakashi langsung muncul,

"Panggilkan Shikamaru, aku ingin dia ikut dalam pembicaraan ini juga!"

"Ha'i,,, Hokage-sama"

Tidak lama, Shikamaru pun datang ke ruang kerja Hokage. Ikut serta dalam pembahasan yang rumit tadi.

"Mendokusei,,,,, aku sekarang mengerti garis besarnya" kata Shikamaru setelah mendengar penjelasan kilat dari Kakashi tentang Imperium of Bible. "Jadi Sasuke, apa yang kau temukan di Surga, ada kemungkinan berhubungan dengan proyek yang mereka namai dengan New World Order itu kan?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan informasi itu. Tapi ku pikir temuan ini juga mengarah kesana." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa memangnya yang ada disana, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Temuan ku ini kudapat ketika aku mengunjungi salah satu lapisan Heaven dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi Rinnegan, lebih tepatnya di lapisan kelima. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, Surga atau Heaven ada tujuh tingkatan? Nah, ditempat yang ku rasa mencurigakan, ternyata ada sebuah laboratorium raksasa yang tersembunyi. Disana aku menemukan sesuatu yang mirip dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan Kabuto dan Tobi dahulu."

"Eh?" Kakashi menyerngit heran.

"Kalian berdua masih ingat tentang Zetsu Putih kan? Rekayasa genetika kloning, lebih tepatnya pembuatan malaikat baru secara massal dengan teknologi kloning. Kita semua sudah tahu kalau malaikat tidak bisa lahir segampang anak manusia. Mereka tidak bisa kawin untuk membuat keturunan, karena jika mereka melakukannya lewat hubungan seks, kemungkinan besar mereka akan 'jatuh' dan menjadi Ras Fallen. Lalu praktek reinkarnasi Brave Saint pun, tidak terlalu signifikan menambah jumlah populasi malaikat.

Aku meretas data didalam komputer yang ada dilaboratorium itu. Kloning malaikat, menggunakan _stem cell_ berisi DNA dari malaikat tertentu yang akan tumbuh menjadi tubuh malaikat baru, kemudian dengan kekuatan dari buah kehidupan, tubuh-tubuh itu seolah diberi roh untuk hidup dan berpikir, terakhir tubuh-tubuh kloningan itu akan diinjeksi dengan kekuatan dari serpihan cahaya Kami-sama (The God of Bible) yang disimpan oleh para malaikat di Surga setelah kematian-Nya, membuat tubuh-tubuh malaikat kloningan itu menjadi malaikat yang sesungguhnya dan memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang lebih kuat. Hasil akhirnya, malaikat baru itu memiliki kekuatan 1/1000 dari malaikat asal yang digunakan DNA-nya. Semua yang mereka kerjakan, berkat penemuan baru mereka dalam bidang teknologi. Teknologi kloning yang mereka lakukan, dibuat berdasatkan prinsip yang sama dengan cara yang digunakan oleh Tuhan (The God of Bible) untuk menciptakan malaikat-malaikatnya ketika Dia masih hidup."

"Ada informasi lain lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hanya itu saja yang ku dapat."

"Informasi itu sebenarnya masih sangat kurang, tapi setelah aku mencocokkannya dengan laporan semua data makhluk supranatural yang sudah kau kumpulkan selama ini, Sasuke, aku sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan akan mengarah kemana situasi dunia supranatural di masa depan nanti" ungkap Shikamaru.

"Katakan semua yang ada dikepalamu, Shikamaru!" perintah Kakashi.

"Begini Rokudaime-sama. Kita asumsikan dahulu bahwa proyek New World Order adalah untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible, dan akan mengakibatkan bentrok dengan eksistensi supranatural lainnya, jadi perang menjadi hal yang tidak bisa dihindarkan"

"Aku setuju pemikiranmu" kata Kakashi.

"Hn, ku pikir juga begitu" sambung Sasuke.

"Sasuke belum mendapatkan informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan protokol-protokol yang tersusun dalam proyek New World Order, tapi kita sudah tahu bahwa proyek itu merupakan proses menuju pembentukan Imperium of Bible. Setelah memikirkan beratus-ratus macam kemungkinan, aku menemukan suatu alur logis yang ku perkirakan akan sangat mendekati dengan rencana proyek New World Order itu.

Dari apa yang ditemukan Sasuke di laboratorium di Heaven, aku meyakini bahwa itu bertujuan untuk memperkuat kekuatan tempur pasukan Fraksi Malaikat. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, kloning itu hanya memiliki kekuatan 1/1000 dari pemilik DNA malaikat asalnya. Namun bagaimana jika DNA itu diambil dari malaikat terkuat, Michael? Bagaimana jika kloning itu diproduksi massal dalam jumlah banyak? Kalau kekuatan satu malaikat hasil kloning sama dengan 1/1000 kekuatan Michael, maka jika ada 1000 kloning, berarti Fraksi Malaikat memiliki kekuatan tambahan sama dengan satu Michael baru. Bagaimana jika mereka memproduksi sampai 10000, atau 100000, atau bahkan 1 juta. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan"

"Kalau hanya begitu saja, malaikat bisa bertindak sendiri kan untuk menjadikan semua manusia menjadi penganut Reliji Injil tanpa perlu membentuk aliansi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke" sahut Kakashi. "Jika Ras Angel bertindak frontal, mereka malah akan 'jatuh' menjadi Ras Fallen. Bahkan hanya dengan terbersit niat jahat saja di hati malaikat, mereka sudah pasti 'jatuh'. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal itu, Shikamaru?"

"Ku pikir itu hal mudah, Hokage-sama. Kita semua sudah tahu kalau Tuhan (The God of Bible) sudah lama mati, namun sistem yang ditinggalkan-Nya masih berjalan, dan sekarang Michael sang Archangel lah yang memegang kendali penuh atas sistem itu. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika dia sendiri mengubah sedikit data dan program di dalam sistem, membuat dirinya sendiri beserta beberapa petinggi lain yang berpangkat Seraph yang terlibat langsung dalam Imperium of Bible, tidak akan pernah 'jatuh' walau sebusuk apapun niat dalam hati mereka. Cukup mengubah sedikit saja aturan 'Jatuhnya Malaikat' dalam sistem yang ditinggalkan Tuhan agar tidak berubah terlalu mencolok.

Michael dan para Seraph yang sudah lepas dari aturan 'jatuhnya malaikat' tidak akan menjadi Fallen walau apapun yang mereka rencanakan. Mereka akan membuat situasi dimana Fraksi Malaikat bukan pihak yang memulai perang, tapi mereka sebagai pihak yang terseret arus perang, maka itu akan membuat hati pasukan malaikat yang terjun kedalam perang akan tetap bersih sehingga tidak satupun pasukan malaikat yang akan 'jatuh'. Intinya para petinggi malaikat melakukan manipulasi niat dalam hati pasukannya."

"Hmmm,,, itu masuk akal. Tapi bagaimana caranya Fraksi Malaikat memposisikan dirinya menjadi kubu yang terseret arus perang?"

"Itulah peran aliansi mereka, yaitu Fraksi Iblis dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh." jawab Shikamaru

"Maksudmu,,, Fraksi Iblis dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang akan memulai suasana permusuhan dengan eksistensi lain, lalu Fraksi Malaikat akan turun tangan sebagai sekutu atau sebagai pendamai, sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Fraksi Malaikat saat Great War dulu, untuk menjadi penengah perang antara Fraksi Iblis dengan Malaikat Jatuh, tapi malah Fraksi Malaikat menjadi peserta perang. Begitu kah?" kata Kakashi.

"Tepat, itu yang terpikirkan dikepalaku. Saat Great War, Ras Angel juga ikut berperang, namun sayap mereka tetap putih bersih sampai sekarang, iya kan?" sahut Shikamaru.

Sasuke tampak masih bingun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya, "Hmmm, , , , , Tapi masih ada suatu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kita tahu bahwa baik Ras Angel, Fallen, dan Devil, semua ras itu memiliki angka kelahiran yang sangat rendah. Mereka sangat jarang melahirkan anak, contohnya saja anak pasangan Keluarga Gremory, yaitu Maou Sirzech dan adiknya Rias yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh, katanya usia kakak adik itu berbeda ratusan tahun. Dan sekarang Fraksi Malaikat mempunyai teknologi untuk memperbanyak jumlah dengan sangat cepat dan memperkuat kekuatan tempur militer mereka, sedangkan Ras Fallen dan Devil masih terbatas jumlahnya. Kita asumsikan, karena mereka bersekutu, maka Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh pasti tahu mengenai kloning malaikat. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan timbul perselisihan di internal aliansi itu karena adanya ketimpangan kekuatan pasukan tempur. Kekuatan pasukan Fraksi Malaikat lebih besar dibanding Fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal itu, Shikamaru?"

"Bagaimana jika Fraksi Malaikat memberikan pertukaran dari kesepakatan mereka. Misalkan saja, setengah dari jumlah malaikat kloningan tadi dimasukkan dalam program pen'jatuh'an massal menjadi Fallen. Caranya mudah hanya dengan sekali berbuat jahat saja. Malaikat kloningan yang sudah 'jatuh' dan bersayap hitam akan bergabung dibawah kepemimpinan Azazel. Dengan begitu, kekuatan tempur Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh semakin kuat. Untuk Fraksi Iblis, mereka dibebaskan untuk mereinkarnasi sebanyak apapun manusia menjadi iblis menggunakan evil piece tanpa dihalangi oleh exorcist dari Vatican, atau ada manusia yang memang sengaja dibunuh untuk direinkarnasi, atau bahkan mungkin Fraksi Malaikat memberikan informasi cuma-cuma tentang manusia-manusia pemilik Sacred Gear untuk direinkarnasi dari _databook_ yang dimiliki oleh Fraksi Malaikat. Walaupun dari buku itu tidak memberikan identitas siapa manusia yang memiliki Sacrer Gear, tapi paling tidak informasi itu akan memudahkan kaum iblis menelusuri jejak para pemilik sacred gear, sehingga Fraksi Iblis juga mendapat banyak keuntungan"

"Huuuuhhhhh,,," Kakashi membuang nafas, "Semua yang kau katakan sangat masuk akal, Shikamaru.."

"Itu semua asumsi dan hipotesis terbaik yang bisa ku pikirkan saat ini. Walau musuh baru selangkah bergerak, aku bisa memperkirakan sepuluh langkah rencana mereka."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau, Shikamaru" celetuk Sasuke.

"Memangnya hanya Uchiha saja yang hebat hah? Nara pun memiliki keunggulannya sendiri" sahut Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting!" seru Kakashi menengahi.

"Oh iya, dari informasi yang sudah dikumpulkan Sasuke, didalam aliansi tiga fraksi itu berkumpul orang-orang yang luar biasa kuat. Michael yang merupakan tangan kanan Tuhan (The God of Bible), sang archangel dengan 6 pasang sayap emas. Dua superdevil yang mana kelahiran mereka adalah fenomena abnormal, yaitu Sirzech Lucifer dengan Power of Destructionnya dan Ajuka Beelzebub dengan Kankara Formulanya. Falbium Asmodeus sang _master tactician_ jenderal perang iblis terhebat. Maou Serafall Leviathan yang kecerdasannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Tiga orang Seraph dari Fraksi Malaikat yaitu Gabriel, Uriel, dan Raphael. Jangan lupakan Azazel yang merupakan ilmuan gila dengan segudang penemuan mengerikan. Tidak ketinggalan pula beberapa petinggi malaikat jatuh yang semuanya adalah ilmuan hebat, seperti Shemhazai, Baraqiel dan lain-lain. Masih banyak lagi orang-orang hebat dari tiga fraksi itu. Sebut saja Diehauser Bellial, Sairaorg Bael, Dulio Gesualdo, Slash Dog Tobio Ikuse dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Bisa di katakan, semenjak mereka membentuk aliansi, mereka menjadi eksistensi yang sangat mengerikan" kata Shikamaru lagi, menambahkan informasi yang menurutnya tak kalah penting.

"Ini jadi hal terburuk. Makhluk supranatural ternyata memiliki ambisi merepotkan" ungkap Kakashi.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Rokudaime-sama. Maaf jika aku telah lancang memotong informasi dari ANBU yang kau tugaskan menjadi informan di Jepang, sebelum dia menyampaikan langsung informasi ini kepadamu. Karena kebetulan ini saat yang tepat, jadi aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya" kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak masalah, katakan saja"

"ANBU yang bertugas telah mendapatkan informasi yang kurasa berkaitan dengan hal yang kita bahas sekarang. Dia melaporkan bahwa Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang tidak lagi berdaulat penuh. Mereka sekarang menjadi boneka Dewa Mitologi Norse"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Beberapa hari lalu, Dewa Ketua Norse, Odin, berkunjung ke Jepang dalam rangka tour, dan berbicara dengan semua Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang dalam sebuah pertemuan resmi. Awalnya rencana itu mendapat gangguan dari Dewa-Jahat Norse, Loki, yang tidak ingin rencana Odin berjalan lancar dan bahkan ingin membunuh Odin menggunakan taring serigala Fenrir. Namun gangguan itu berhasil di atasi. Setelah pertemuan usai, kebanyakan Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang memasang wajah marah disertai ekspresi pasrah. Setelah di telusuri oleh ANBU itu, ternyata pertemuan saat itu berisi pernyataan Odin agar Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang tunduk padanya"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan proyek New World Order oleh aliansi tiga fraksi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kelompok yang melenyapkan pengganggu pertemuan yakni si Dewa Loki, adalah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari para iblis yang dipimpin oleh Baraqiel, salah satu petinggi fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, dan yang merencanakan semuanya adalah Azazel. Dari hal itu, aku berkesimpulan kalau aliansi tiga fraksi telah menggandeng Dewa Mitologi Norse dalam rencana besar mereka"

"Kalau Loki menyerang pertemuan Odin dengan dewa-dewa Shinto Jepang? Pasti ada motifnya kan? Apa kau mengetahuinya, Shikamaru?" giliran Kakashi bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa motifnya. Namun dari laporan Sasuke tentang data-data berisi orang-orang penting, ada data tentang Loki didalamnya. Dari laporan Sasuke, Loki adalah Dewa Jahat yang berperan dalam memulai ragnarok. Ragnarok menurut Loki adalah perang terbesar yang akan melenyapkan semuanya tanpa sisa. Aku berpikir, motif Loki menyerang pertemuan dan membunuh Odin adalah untuk merusak kerja sama Odin dan Mitologi Norse dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Dia tahu bahwa rencana New World Order perlahan bergerak ke arah timbulnya ragnarok, namun jika rencana itu berjalan lancar, hasil ragnarok tidak akan sesuai keinginan Loki. Setelah ragnarok selesai, malah akan terbentuk Imperium of Bible yang sesungguhnya, sistem kehidupan dunia baru ini akan menjadi nyata. Karena itulah, Loki sudah bergerak. Begitulah apa yang ada dikepalaku."

"Dan Usaha Loki gagal?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Ku dengar dari ANBU informan itu juga, Azazel yang paling bersikeras untuk membuat pertemuan Odin dengan dewa-dewa Jepang berjalan lancar dan menghentikan Loki. Ku rasa, Azazel lah yang ditunjuk oleh pihak aliansi untuk membereskan Loki yang menghalangi rencana mereka. Azazel pun sepertinya tidak ingin tangannya kotor, jadi dia memanfaatkan dua kelompok iblis muda Kuoh dan satu tim dari komplotan teroris dalam rencana busuknya. Menggunakan kekuatan dua Naga Surgawi untuk menghabisi Loki."

 _Walau Loki itu adalah dewa jahat yang mendapat peran antagonis, tapi dia punya prinsip yang dia pegang teguh sehingga Loki tidak bisa dianggap sebagai Dewa Jahat murni. Namun nasib tragis malah di alaminya akibat rencana yang disusun Azazel menggunakan kekuatan Dua Naga Surgawi._

"Kalau yang kau pikirkan itu benar, berarti aliansi tiga fraksi tidak main-main dengan rencana mereka, bahkan sampai menghabisi salah satu dewa mitologi" ucap Kakashi.

"Satu lagi yang menurutku sangat penting" Shikamaru kembali memasang wajah serius, "Informan itu juga mengatakan kalau Naruto dan istrinya terlibat dalam rencana menghabisi Loki saat itu?"

"APAAA?" Kakashi terkejut, pun begitu yang tampak dari ekspresi Sasuke.

"Baka-Dobe..."

"Kalau tentang ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Aku sudah terkejut saat kau memberitahukan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata ada dipertemuan petinggi tiga fraksi sejak kau pulang dari Kuoh untuk menunjukkan keberadaan Konoha pada mereka saat itu, Rokudaime-sama. Dan sekarang, Naruto berulah lagi. Kejutan yang selalu dia berikan, tidak pernah sampai terpikirkan olehku"

"Yahhh, otak jeniusmu itu selalu kalah dari otak idiot Naruto" celetuk Sasuke.

"Cihhh,,, mendokusei" Shikamaru mendelik.

"Lupakan tentang Naruto dulu. Biarkan dia bertindak sesukanya, lagipula aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu yang kita tidak perlu tahu."

"Hn/Ya" jawab Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Kembali lagi tentang dewa-dewa Jepang. Aku heran, kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudahnya tunduk pada Odin dan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi?

"Tidak usah heran begitu, Rokudaime-sama. Lihat para penduduk Jepang saat ini...!,, sebagian besar manusia penduduk Negara Jepang memang penganut Reliji Shinto, tapi sebenarnya kebanyakan dari mereka tidak jelas mempercayai reliji apa. Penganut Reliji Shinto, selain pergi ke kuil-kuil Shinto saat waktu tertentu, mereka juga ke gereja setiap hari minggu. Bahkan saat ini, resepsi pernikahan masyarakat Jepang lebih sering di adakan di gereja ketimbang di Kuil Shinto. Karena hal ini, ku pikir Dewa-Dewa Shinto tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, penganut mereka semakin sedikit dan eksistensi mereka perlahan dilupakan. Besar kemungkinan kalau pada awalnya Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang menolak, namun karena di antara mereka tidak ada dewa superior yang kekuatannya mampu mengimbangi Odin, pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa membuat keputusan lain selain tunduk pada Odin dan Aliansi"

"Berarti satu negara lagi yang tunduk dibawah kekuasaan aliansi tiga fraksi" gumam Kakashi

"Begitulah" sambung Shikamaru

"Tapi kenapa kau seyakin itu kalau Odin dan Aliansi membentuk sekutu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Kurang apa lagi?, sudah jelas kan kalau pertemuan Odin dengan Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang difasilitasi dan didukung penuh oleh aliansi?"

"Tapi,,,,?" Sasuke tampak ragu.

"Begini, Sasuke, Rokudaime-sama...! Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Dewa-Dewa Mitologi Norse hanya tinggal mitos yang keberadaannya semakin dilupakan manusia, bahkan cerita tentang nama mereka pun hanya sebatas dongeng pengantar tidur para balita dan anak-anak. Tapi bagaimana jika aliansi menawarkan untuk memasukkan nama-nama Dewa Norse dalam Kitab Injil? Apa Odin bisa menolak tawaran itu, tawaran yang membuat dirinya dan dewa-dewa Norse lainnya kembali mendapat kepercayaan dari para manusia?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam tidak bisa membalas.

"Kejeniusan mu memang tidak bisa diragukan, Shikamaru."

"Mendokusei..." gumam Shikamaru, bukan degan wajah malas namun dengan tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang dia dipuji oleh Hokage.

"Cih.." Sasuke yang mendengus tidak senang. Dia susah-susah mengumpulkan informasi, tapi Shikamaru yang menyelesaikan semua kepingan teka-tekinya.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan, Proyek New World Order dan pembentukan Imperium of Bible. Semua itu sangat rumit, untuk apa Aliansi melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu? Mengorbankan banyak hal untuk sesuatu yang pada akhirnya tidak berguna." kata Kakashi yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya semua hal ini.

"Untuk menjelaskan hal itu, kita tidak bisa memakai kacamata dan sudut pandang kita, Hokage-sama."

"Maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Memang dari sudut pandang kita, Imperium of Bible hanyalah _bullshit_ , hal konyol merepotkan yang jelas-jelas buang-buang tenaga. Tapi untuk bisa memahami itu, alangkah baiknya kita gunakan kacamata Uchiha Madara dalam menilai sesuatu. Dahulu dia menilai bahwa dunia shinobi tidak akan bisa keluar dari lingkaran kebencian, perang akan terus ada dan kedamaian tidak akan pernah tercapai. Akhirnya muncullah rencana Mugen Tsukyomi untuk mewujudkan dunia impian yang penuh kedamaian versi Uchiha Madara. Begitupula dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, mereka pasti memiliki sudut pandang sendiri untuk mewujudkan dunia impian versi mereka. Oleh karena itulah mereka tidak segan berkorban apapun bahkan dengan perang.

Jika mengacu pada sejarah dan mitos para manusia, aku bisa membuat hipotesis bahwa umat manusia tidak hanya hidup pada jaman ini saja. Maksudku pernah ada puluhan ribu tahun lalu dimana manusia juga memiliki peradaban tinggi seperti sekarang ini. Kalian pernah dengar tentang Benua Atlantis kan? Itu adalah ras manusia yang konon katanya memiliki peradaban luar biasa, yang akhirnya lenyap puluhan ribu tahun lalu karena saling berperang dan ditutup oleh Jaman Es di bumi yang membuat mereka benar-benar punah. Mungkin tidak hanya Benua Atlantis saja, masih ada lagi jaman-jaman manusia modern pada puluhan atau bahkan ratusan ribu tahun sebelumnya.

Kita tahu bahwa makhluk supranatural itu berumur sangat panjang bahkan abadi, jadi bukan tidak mungkin ada beberapa diantara makhluk supranatural itu yang sudah menyaksikan langsung dimana manusia lahir, berkembang, populasinya makin banyak, membangun peradaban tinggi, berperang, lalu punah. Siklus itu terjadi berulang kali dan para makhluk supranatural hanya bisa diam saja, karena seperti kata Sasuke tentang esensi atau hakikat makhluk supranatural, mereka dahulu tidak bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia. Dan di jaman peradaban manusia yang sekarang ini ketika eksistensi makhluk supranatural menjadi sangat nyata dan bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia, aliansi ingin menghentikan siklus itu dengan sistem Imperium of Bible yang tidak memungkinkan terjadinya perang lagi sehingga manusia tidak akan punah untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku yakin itulah dunia impian versi mereka. Tujuan yang bagus menurutku, tapi cara dan pengorbanannya tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Lagipula sifat paling dasar semua ras makhluk supranatural di dunia ini adalah _proud,_ kebanggaan berlebihan akan sesuatu yang berdasar dari rasa sombong dalam hati mereka. Jika mereka menempati posisi puncak, memiliki kedudukan yang sangat tinggi dan menjadi yang terkuat, itu menjadi kepuasan tertinggi bagi mereka. Aku yakin itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan alasan dari pembentukan Imperium of Bible"

"Kau ternyata sudah mengerti pola pikir para makhluk supranatural, Shikamaru. Aku memujimu untuk itu." kata Kakashi.

"Terima kasih"

"Bagaimana dengan eksistensi supranatural lain? Apa kau bisa memperkirakan bagaimana mereka nantinya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya jika belum ada informasi sedikitpun"

"Jika Dewa-Dewa Olympus?"

"Hmmmm,,, laporan Sasuke menyebutkan bahwa Olympus kurang menyukai Reliji Injil. Mungkin ini karena masalah penganutnya juga. Daerah sekitar Olympus, yaitu Yunani dan beberapa negara disekitarnya mayoritas penduduk menganut Reliji Injil. Lagipula sudah jadi pengetahuan umum kalau Hades Si Dewa penjaga Neraka yang berwujud tengkorak itu sangat tidak menyukai ras iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Mitologi Olympus memiliki tiga dewa superior, Dewa Trinity yaitu Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades. Jadi mereka mungkin tidak akan takut berperang dengan aliansi tiga fraksi"

"Hmmm..." Kakashi tampak merenung.

"Mungkin, musuh yang menjadi penghalang terbesar aliansi untuk menjalankan proyek New World Order adalah Dewa-Dewa Reliji Hindu-Buddha. Penganut Reliji Hindu-Buddha berpusat di negara India dan Cina yang mana dua negara itu memiliki jumlah penduduk lebih dari 30% populasi manusia dibumi saat ini. Dua negara itu adalah negara yang menempati jumlah penduduk paling banyak di dunia ini. Reliji Hindu-Buddha juga memiliki dewa superior. Ada Dewa Perang Sakra atau Indra, dan Dewa penghancur Shiva. Lalu youkai terkuat Sang Great Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong bersama salah satu Raja Naga Yu Long juga menjadi bagian dari reliji itu"

"Hmmmm... Pantas saja aliansi tiga fraksi memperkuat kekuatan tempur. Mereka menyadari bahwa suatu saat pasti akan bentrok dengan Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan" kata Kakashi.

"Dan jika dua kekuatan besar itu sudah takluk, maka aliansi akan dengan mudah menginvasi ras supranatural lainnya. Kaum Youkai, Bangsa Vampire, Elf, Kurcaci dan ras-ras lainnya tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan mungkin Dunia Naga yang merupakan makhluk supranatural terkuat dan paling terhormat dengan harga diri tinggi juga akan menjadi incaran mereka. Hasilnya, Imperium of Bible yang merupakan tujuan akhir mereka, akan mejadi suatu,,,,,Kenyataan." kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan semua hasil analisisnya,.

"Dan Konoha,,, suatu saat pasti akan menjadi sasaran mereka juga. Hanya masalah kapan waktunya saja bagi akan Konoha diserang dan hancur." tambah Kakashi dengan kesimpulannya.

"Ya. Jika semua asumsi tadi benar, 99% adalah nilai peluang Konoha menjadi target serangan aliansi"

"Kita akan bertindak dari sekarang, ini harus,,, demi Konoha..." ungkap Kakashi dengan raut wajah serius yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan lagi sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat

.

Tiga jam setelah pembicaraan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru di ruang kerja Hokage. Rapat penting para tetua dan petinggi Konoha langsung diadakan. Setelah Shikamaru dan Sasuke pergi sejenak untuk mencari angin, Kakashi memanggil asistennya, Shiho, untuk mengagendakan rapat penting dengan semua tetua dan petinggi. Ini adalah keadaan darurat, sehingga rapat harus segara diagendakan.

Sekarang, di ruang rapat didalam bangunan kantor hokage, ruangan yang cukup luas dengan satu meja bundar berukuran lumayan besar, berkumpul beberapa orang penting Konoha duduk disekeliling meja bundar itu. Di kursi utama, ada Kakashi yang duduk sebagai Hokage, Shiho yang menjabat asisten hokage berdiri disebelah kanan Kakashi, sebagai notulen. Sasuke berdiri disebelah kiri Kakashi. Seorang ANBU berpangkat Kapten dari Divisi I bersandar di dinding dibelakang Kakashi. Peserta rapat yang duduk ada tetua lama yaitu Koharu Utatane dan Homura Mitokado, beberapa ketua klan, ada Shikamaru Nara, Chouja Akimichi, Yamanaka Ino, Shibi Aburame, dan Hiashi Hyuga serta beberapa orang penting dari klan lainnya.

Selain sebagai ketua klan, keberadaan Hiashi juga tidak bisa dilewatkan karena putri sulung kesayangannya dan menantu idiotnya yang ternyata terlibat langsung dengan makhluk supranatural. Saat Kakashi pulang dari Kuoh, dia terpaksa dibuat sangat terkejut karena berita tentang keberadaan putrinya disana. Dan sekarang, berita baru ini membuat Hiashi geleng-geleng pasrah. Yah, Naruto memang dikenal selalu menarik masalah, dan sekarang sejak Hinata sah menjadi istri Naruto, mau tidak mau Hinata juga ikut terseret. Hiashi hanya bisa meyakini dalam hati, bahwasanya Hinata pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dan Naruto pasti akan melindungi Hinata dengan taruhan nyawa.

Peserta rapat lainnya ada Tsunade sang mantan Godaime Hokage didampingi oleh Shizune, dan Kazekage Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara yang didampingi Temari dan Kankuro. Serta ada beberapa peserta rapat lainnya lagi.

"Ini masalah besar, dan jelas mengancam keselamatan Konoha. Kita harus bertindak lebih dahulu" pendapat pertama keluar dari mulut Koharu.

"Aku setuju, kita harus menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka menyerang kita" Homura menimpali pendapat rekan sejawatnya.

Suasana saat ini sedang tegang, semenjak Kakashi menyatakan laporan yang dikumpulkan oleh Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang sekali lagi menjelaskan hasil analisisnya, semua peserta rapat langsung sepakat menyatakan bahwa Konoha dalam status Siaga Perang.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Menyerang bagaimana?" Tsunade yang bertanya balik dengan nada keras.

Semua juga sudah tahu, Tsunade tidak pernah akur dengan dua tetua udzur ini.

"Walaupun si bocah jinchuriki itu tidak ada disini sekarang, tapi kita masih punya satu pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Sennin" Homura menatap Sasuke.

Pun begitu dengan mata Koharu, "Kau sangat mencintai desa yang dilindungi dengan bayaran harga nyawa kakakmu ini kan?"

". . . . . ." Sasuke terdiam, kenangan pahit muncul lagi dikepalanya.

"Sasuke, kau yang terkuat disini dan aku yakin kau pasti mampu untuk membunuh pemimpin mereka satu persatu. Azazel, Michael, Sirzech, Ajuka, dan petinggi mereka lainnya. Misi penting sebagai Assasin, Sang Eksekutor Konoha, pembunuh tersembunyi dari balik bayangan. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Homura.

"Heiii... Apa-apaan kalian berdua?" Tsunade berkeras untuk memikirkan ulang rencana dua tetua udzur itu.

"Aku yakin, aku sanggup menyelesaikan misi itu. Aku hanya perlu perintah langsung dari mulut Hokage-sama, maka aku akan langsung berangkat sekarang juga" jawab Sasuke tegas.

Jika tentang Konoha, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apapun. Untuk kakaknya, dan untuk menjaga serta melindungi hasil jerih payah sahabat terdekatnya juga.

"Tidak... Aku ingin menunggu tanggal mainnya kalau memang harus membunuh mereka." Kakashi menolak tegas.

"Aku setuju dengan Rokudaime-sama" sambung Shikamaru, "Dunia supranatural saat ini bisa dikatakan seimbang, walapun hanya 'keseimbangan semu' yang sesaat. Kita tidak akan tahu akan jadi seperti apa dunia ini jika para petinggi itu di bunuh. Dunia manusia akan rusak jika tidak ada lagi yang mengatur sistem peninggalan The God of Bible kalau Michael benar-benar di eksekusi mati. Dan pasti akan timbul kekacauan besar, membuat dunia ini menjadi tidak layak untuk tempat tinggal baru kita. Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke dunia ini berkat Hinata dan Naruto, dan itu tidak boleh kita sia-siakan."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah pendapat Shikamaru.

"Rokudaime-sama. Apa kita beberkan saja informasi ini ke dunia mereka. Membuat mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri lebih cepat" usul Ino.

Walaupun usul Ino kurang berbobot, tapi dia juga harus mendapat perhatian. Sama seperti Shikamaru yang menjadi ketua Klan Nara mengantikan ayahnya yang tewas saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Ino Yamanaka juga begitu. Ayah Ino meninggal bersamaan dengan ayah Shikamaru.

"Kurasa itu mustahil Yamanaka-sama, memberikan informasi itu keluar, apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Konoha lah yang membeberkannya, maka Konoha akan dituduh menfitnah, dan akan memberikan mereka alasan kuat untuk menyatakan perang pada kita, menyerang kita pertama kali. Andaikata kita sanggup berperang dengan Aliansi, tapi kerugian yang kita dapat pasti tidak akan sedikit. Kita harus menghindari itu" sanggah Gaara. Sebagai Kazekage, dia punya pemikiran yang lebih matang.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Chouja Akimichi.

"Diam saja bukan hal bagus. Konoha tidak bisa menunggu saja untuk diserang" ungkap Shibi Aburame.

"Konoha dan seisinya kabur dari dunia ini dan pergi ke dunia lain lagi yang lebih damai dengan menggunakan _Cube_ yang dipegang oleh putriku dengan bantuan chakra Naruto juga bukan ide bagus" Hiasi yang sejak tadi diam saja juga tidak ketinggalan menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Tim yang dibawa Rokudaime-sama ke Kuoh waktu itu, bertemu Naruto dan Hinata merupakan suatu peristiwa mengejutkan. Aku berasumsi bahwa keterlibatan putri dan menantuku memang disengaja oleh mereka berdua. Naruto maupun Hinata tidak sedikitpun memberitahu kita tentang apa yang sebenarnya mereka ingin lakukan selama pengembaraan mereka, tapi keberadaan mereka disana mengindikasikan bahwa memang ada hal penting dari dunia ini yang ingin dicapai dan menjadi tujuan mereka. Kita tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan dua orang yang sangat kita sayangi berada di dunia yang busuk ini."

"Apa yang dikatakan Hyuga-sama benar adanya. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata" sahut Kakashi.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

"Pilihan satu-satunya yang kita punya hanyalah bersiap-siap."

"Maksudmu bersiap-siap untuk perang? Apa dengan mencari sekutu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan" jawab Kakashi

Konoha saja sendirian tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan. Konoha bisa hancur dan lenyap jika diserang habis-habisan oleh para makhluk supranatural, sehingga mencari sekutu adalah pilihan mutlak.

Tidak ada peserta rapat yang memberi sanggahan, artinya mereka semua sepakat kalau Konoha harus mencari sekutu untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Kakashi berkata lagi, "Sasuke, apa ada kubu supranatural lain yang mengetahui tentang proyek New World Order dan pembentukan Imperium of Bible?"

"Aku yakin hanya kita saja yang mengetahuinya. Dokumen berisi informasi itu tersimpan ketat di kediaman Maou Falbium. Lagipula kubu-kubu lain tidak terlihat membuat gerakan mencurigakan yang mengindikasikan mereka tau tentang informasi ini" jawab Sasuke.

Shikamaru menyambung, "Kalau kita membuat usulan persekutuan dengan dewa-dewa superior seperti dari Mitologi Olympus maupun Reliji Hindu-Buddha, kurasa itu akan sangat sulit. Mereka merasa kuat dan sangat sombong, mereka tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain. Aku menyarankan target pertama kita untuk dijadikan sekutu ialah . . . . . . ."

"Hmmm, tentang mereka. Aku punya informasi yang bisa kita manfaatkan" kata Sasuke.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Kakashi

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar informasi lain yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku sudah mengerti situasinya" ungkap Kakashi. "Hawk" seru Kakashi, memanggil seorang ANBU dibelakangnya yang ikut rapat ini.

Hawk adalah Kapten ANBU Divisi I yang merupakan Divisi Kesatuan Elite Tokubetsu ANBU (ANBU Khusus) yang memiliki spesialisasi tugas untuk menangani dan menyingkirkan orang ataupun lembaga yang mengancam keutuhan Konoha. Saat Konoha masih berada didunia Shinobi, sebelum dunia itu kiamat, biasanya orang yang menjadi target ANBU Divisi I akan disingkirkan dan di eksekusi ditempat dengan cara-cara kotor, yaitu di bunuh. Bisa juga target ditangkap, di culik, kemudian diasingkan atau dibuang ke pulau tak berpenghuni ditengah samudra. Sebenarnya ada tujuh kesatuan Divisi ANBU dengan spesialiasi tugas yang berbeda-beda, seperti mata-mata dan pengintaian, penanganan korban perang dan bencana, pengawal para petinggi Konoha, dan lainnya. Masing-masing divisi dipimpin oleh seorang Kapten, dan setiap kapten, bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Hokage.

"Buka topengmu!, kali ini kau bertugas bukan sebagai ANBU" seru Kakashi

ANBU Hawk melepas topengnya. Dari balik topeng, ternyata wajah yang tersembunyi adalah wajah berkulit putih pucat dengan iris mata hitam, dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum khas.

"Kalian berdua, Sasuke dan Sai,,,! Ikut aku. Aku yang memimpin langsung urusan diplomatik ini. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, persiapkan diri kalian!

"Ha'i" jawab Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

"Dan dengan ini, rapat kita selesai"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

 **Note :** Sekali lagi chapter panjang nih, kuharap banyak yang suka dengan jumlah wordnya, dan chapter ini full hanya untuk Konoha.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Hihiiii,, chapter ini aku yakin mampu membalik pemikiran kalian semua selama 30 lebih chapter fic ini berjalan. Chapter ini menjadi chapter tersulit yang ku buat sampai sekarang, lebih sulit dari chapter 14 yang berisi banyak sekali teori matematika. Semoga saja kalian yang membaca dapat memahami isinya, atau paling tidak bisa menyimpulkan maksud dari chapter ini.

Imperium of Bible inilah, yang pernah sedikit ku singgung di chapter 19 dan 25, Intinya disini aku sudah membuat dasar konflik yang lebih dari cukup sebagai awal masalah antara Konoha dengan Aliansi, dan seluruh dunia supranatural. Ini sudah kupikirkan jauh-jauh hari, sebab akan tidak bagus jika Konoha dan Aliansi bentrok dan perang hanya karena alasan sepele, iya kan?... Jadi inilah pembeda fanfic ini dengan LN DxD yang masalahnya fokus pada Rating Game dan Trihexa. Alur cerita akan bergerak ke arah yang benar-benar berbeda, dan dari sinilah titik tolaknya.

Nah, di chapter ini aku memasukkan materi pengetahuan sejarah dan reliji dunia. Sedikit banyak tentang Reliji Injil dan sejarah Eropa Abad Pertengahan. Yosh, sampai disini, semakin banyak bidang keilmuan yang ku jadikan materi dic ini. Dari sains fisika, kimia, matematika, lalu pengetahuan sosial politik dan sejarah, reliji, lalu nanti juga menyusul pengetahuan seni dan budaya, teknologi digital dan kuantum, kedokteran dan psikologi serta mungkin cabang-cabang keilmuan lainnya. Muehheheeee...

Lalu sekarang aku yakin kalian bisa menentukan sendiri peran masing-masing kubu. NaruHina tidak sepenuhnya protagonis jika melihat cara licik yang mereka berdua gunakan. Konoha sepertinya bukan protagonis dan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi pun bukan antagonis. Sona+AllPeerage, Rias+AllPeerage, dan Tim Vali,,, tebak saja sendiri peran mereka jadi apa. Lainnya yang belum muncul juga masih cukup banyak, seperti Ophis & Khaos Brigade, lalu Old Satan, Hero Faction, Qlippoth, Olympus, Indra dan Shiva, serta ras-ras supranatural lain seperti youkai dan vampire, semua akan menyusul kemunculannya dan memiliki peran masing-masing.

Ulasan Review :

Imperium of Bible, secara harfiah Imperium itu artinya kekaisaran atau kerajaan yang berhubungan dengan banyak sekali wilayah jajahan. Materinya aku yakin ga ada dimanapun, sebab aku bikin sendiri.

Sasuke ketangkap basah dan itu menjadi kesalahan fatal, tapi harganya dibayar dengan informasi yang didapat Sasuke, jauh lebih berharga. Iya kan?

Kekuatan asli NaruHina belum diketahui oleh satupun chara DxD, masih tersembunyi dengan apik. Sona, Tomoe, dan Koneko pun tahunya hanya sebatas senjutsu katak Sennin Mode dan Byakugan saja.

Naruto tahu kok tentang kekkai buatannya yang semakin kekurangan stok energi senjutsu. Dia yang bikin kekkai itu, dia pasti tahu kelemahannya. Tapi Naruto sudah memperhitungkan ini, memberikan stok senjutsu yang cukup sampai misinya selesai.

Sona adalah musuh dalam selimut? Itu benar, tapi tergantung NaruHina menyikapinya. Teman ataupun musuh, semuanya bisa dimanfaatkan dengan rencana licik. Dan untuk Azazel, jika konfliknya seperti dichapter ini, maka kecil kemungkinan NaruHina berinteraksi banyak dengan Azazel, jadi mereka berdua harus berusaha sendiri.

NaruHina terlalu dekat dengan iblis? Gpp, urusan pribadi dan pertemanan bisa kok dipisahkan dengan misi.

Edotensei? Lihat aja nanti.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 18 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade._

 _"Pilihan satu-satunya yang kita punya hanyalah bersiap-siap."_

 _"Maksudmu bersiap-siap untuk perang? Apa dengan mencari sekutu?" tanya Tsunade lagi._

 _"Itulah yang aku pikirkan" jawab Kakashi_

 _Konoha saja sendirian tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan. Konoha bisa hancur dan lenyap jika diserang habis-habisan oleh para makhluk supranatural, sehingga mencari sekutu adalah pilihan mutlak._

 _". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar informasi lain yang ia dapatkan._

 _"Aku sudah mengerti situasinya" ungkap Kakashi. "Hawk!" seru Kakashi, memanggil seorang ANBU dibelakangnya yang ikut rapat ini._

 _"Buka topengmu!, kali ini kau bertugas bukan sebagai ANBU" seru Kakashi_

 _ANBU Hawk melepas topengnya. Dari balik topeng, ternyata wajah yang tersembunyi adalah wajah berkulit putih pucat dengan iris mata hitam, dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum khas._

 _"Kalian berdua, Sasuke dan Sai,,,! Ikut aku. Aku yang memimpin langsung urusan diplomatik ini. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, persiapkan diri kalian!_

 _"Ha'i" jawab Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 33. Jalan menuju akhir dunia.**

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

swusshhhh., swuussshh., swussshhhh...

Angin sepoi berhembus perlahan, angin berhawa sejuk yang mampu menentramkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat. Angin pembawa nikmat yang mana jika mata hati manusia terbuka untuk melihat dan merasakannya, maka yang ada dihatinya tidak ada yang lain selain rasa syukur yang dipanjatkan kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Dan juga angin yang mampu membuat manusia terlena, hingga melupakan Penciptanya.

Angin seperti itu biasanya selalu identik dengan suatu momen indah. Misalnya saat berada di padang rumput luas, atau dibawah pohon rindang tatkala sinar matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Bisa juga ketika beberapa orang sedang bersantai di atap bangunan menikmati panorama khas perkotaan, atau di gunung menikmati pemandangan asri hutan pedesaan, bahkan saat dipantai sambil memandang matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Itu semua adalah momen-momen yang indah, terlebih jika bersama pasangan hidup.

Tapi pengecualian untuk Naruto. Ya, Naruto sedang tidak dalam momen seperti itu. Saat ini di kelas, guru pengajar tidak masuk karena berhalangan. Suhu udara siang hari terasa sangat panas, dan hari ini kebetulan Akademi Kuoh sedang melakukan maintenance atau perawatan pada sistem instalasi listrik hingga membuat pendingin ruangan dan kipas angin listrik libur bekerja untuk sementara. Jendela kaca pada ruang kelas XII yang terletak di lantai paling atas bangunan utama yang di tempati Naruto hanyalah jendela kaca yang menempel di dinding tanpa bisa dibuka. Jadi hasilnya ruang kelas itu sangat panas, membuat siapapun menjadi gerah.

Kebanyakan siswa-siswi memilih untuk keluar kelas termasuk Rias dan Akeno yang katanya ada urusan di ruang klubnya, sebagian tetap bertahan dengan kipas tidak pernah lepas dari tangan mereka. Naruto bertahan di kelas, dalam kegerahan yang sangat, dia duduk di kursinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap ke samping. Peluh bercucuran dari seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Lidah Naruto sedikit terjulur. Namun walau begitu, Naruto masih dapat merasakan angin pembawa nikmat seperti yang dideksripsikan tadi karena ada Hinata yang mengipas-ngipasi Naruto. Hinata memang wanita idaman dan istri yang sangat berbakti pada suami.

Hinata menatap miris suaminya yang saat ini sedang tepar di meja, "Naruto-kun. Ini minumlah lagi. Jangan sampai kau dehidrasi".

Naruto bangun, "Ah iya, terima kasih Hinata"

Glupp,,glupp,,glupp,,

Naruto langsung menegak habis sebotol minuman isotonik yang diberikan istrinya.

"Grrrrr,,,, aaaargghhhh..." Naruto bersendawa, "Maaf ya, Hinata. Minumanmu kuhabiskan"

"Iyaaa, tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti aku beli lagi"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak kegerahan ya?" tanya Naruto, merasa aneh melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tidak apa-apa, tak ada keringat atau deru nafas ciri orang kegerahan.

"Aku tidak kegerahan, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Iya, tapi kok bisa.? Lihat, semua teman-teman sekelas kita kegerahan juga, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang memilih keluar dari kelas"

"Hihihiiii,,,,, sebenarnya ini berkat teknik mataku. The True Tenseigan selain bisa diaktikan dalam mode terbatas ataupun sempurna, ternyata juga bisa di aktifkan dalam mode bayangan. Dengan cara ini, salah satu kemampuan doujutsuku bisa tetap aktif meskipun doujutsunya sendiri sudah di nonaktifkan, walau kemampuannya dalam kondisi sangat minim. Dengan cara ini, aku melapisi seluruh pemukaan tubuhku dengan barrier pengubah vektor, radiasi photon gelombang elektromagnet sinar ultraviolet dari matahari 95%-nya akan diubah vektor atau arahnya sehingga dipantulkan kembali, hanya 5% yang sampai ke kulitku, membuat aku tidak merasakan sengatan sinar matahari. Partikel-partikel udara panas yang hendak menimpa kulitku juga dipantulkan oleh barrier tadi sehingga aku tidak merasa kegerahan. Cara ini efektif untuk bertahan dari kondisi lingkungan yang tidak mendukung, tapi kemampuan dalam kondisi minim ini tidak akan bekerja jika aku menerima serangan saat bertarung"

"HA?" Naruto menganga dibuatnya, dia mengerti betul dengan penjelasan panjang lebar istrinya. "Kau curang Hinata, massa menggunakan jutsu seperti itu untuk hal seperti ini"

"Aaiisshh,,,, kau sendiri selalu menggunakan bunshin untuk kau suruh bekerja sedangkan kau yang asli malah malas-malasan. Jadi tidak masalah dong kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama. Kau suamiku, kau panutanku, kau telandanku, jadi tidak lah salah jika aku mengikutimu" sanggah Hinata.

". . . . . ." Naruto tidak punya jawaban masuk akal untuk membalas logika Hinata.

Semakin kesini, Naruto merasa istrinya yang imut ini perlahan semakin berubah. Walau sifat pemalu, lembut, dan santunnya masih sama, tapi seperti ada sifat lain yang muncul. Contohnya saja semakin pintar membuat rencana licik, lalu jadi agak egois, dan sekarang suka mengerjai suami sendiri. Entah semua sifat itu adalah sifat terpendam Hinata yang baru saja muncul ke permukaan sejak berumah tangga, atau bisa juga karena sebab lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, memasang raut wajah yang dibuat-buat heran. Dia tau suaminya ini cemberut karena dia kerjai.

"Ahhh,, tidak" elak Naruto. Dia kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas meja, "Jangan berhenti mengipasiku sampai aku tertidur ya, Hinata...!"

"Umm,, baiklah. Dengan senang hati" Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengipasi suami tercinta yang kegerahan.

Naruto yang sudah meletakkan kepalanya di meja, mencoba memejamkan mata, perlahan berpindah ke alam mimpi. Tapi sebelum seluruh kesadarannya berpindah alam, mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar, telinganya berdenging karena,,,,

' _Pemberitahuan kepada semua siswa-siswi Kelas XI, diharapkan agar segera ke aula utama. Ada pengarahan untuk kegiatan darmawisata yang tahun ini bertujuan ke Kyoto. Sekali lagi, semua siswa-siswi kelas XI, harap agar segera ke aula utama._ '

pemberitahuan yang tidak penting untuk Naruto. Masalahnya bukan terletak pada isi pemberitahuannya, namun cara memberitahukannya, menggunakan megaphone atau pengeras suara portabel yang ditenteng oleh seorang guru BK di koridor kelas layaknya orator yang sedang berunjuk rasa. Ditambah lagi suara guru BK itu yang sangat lantang dan tegas serta volume megaphone yang sepertinya diatur pada kondisi maksimal. Mungkin karena aliran listrik sedang maintenance, saluran pengeras suara keseluruh Kuoh Gakuen ikut mati, jadinya guru BK mengumumkan pemberitahuan dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini.

Braakkk...

Naruto baru saja menggebrak mejanya dengan kepalanya sendiri, "Sialaaaaan... Kuso...!"

"Sabaaaaar, , , , , , Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya Kyoto itu apa sih? Sepenting apa sampai harus dibuat pengumuman dengan cara norak begitu" ungkap Naruto yang kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sudah panas kegerahan, diganggu suara bising pula.

Hinata mengusap rambut Naruto pelan sambil terus mengipasinya, "Sudah lebih enak?"

"Um yah... Kau memang yang terbaik Hinata" kata Naruto dengan pipi tetap menempel di meja.

"Ah,..., ettooo,, ummm arigatou" rona merah malu-malu kembali hinggap dipipi Hinata hanya karena pujian Naruto. Bukan karena berisi kata-kata manis dan romantis, tapi karena ketulusan yang menyertai ucapan itulah yang mebuat Hinata bahagia. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan tentang Kyoto? Mungkin kau bisa cepat tidur. Anggap saja ini sebagai dongeng" usul Hinata.

"Lakukan saja..." ucap Naruto pasrah. Untuk kali ini, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi kalah hanya karena cuaca panas dan kegerahan.

Hinata mulai bercerita, "Kyoto adalah sebuah perfektur Jepang yang menjadi destinasi wisata paling favorit. Bentang alam pegunungan dengan bermacam-macam jenis vegetasi yang sangat indah. Selain itu ada ribuan kuil unik disana. Menjadikan Kyoto sebagai salah satu kota warisan budaya dunia. Tempat terkenal disana contohnya adalah Kinkaku-ji yaitu istana tiga lantai dengan arsitektur yang sangat indah. Bagian eksterior bangunan hampir semuanya disepuh dengan lapisan emas, dan bagian interiornya pun sangat unik disetiap lantainya. Lalu ada Ginkaku-ji, ini juga kuil bersejarah. Walaupun namanya berarti 'perak', tapi pada bangunannya tidak terdapat perak sama sekali. Konon katanya, nama itu muncul karena ketika cahaya bulan masuk kedalam bangunan, maka akan timbul pembiasan cahaya seperti kilauan perak"

"..."

"Ada pula kastil Niijo, yaitu kastil yang dibangun untuk tempat tinggal para Shogun yang terkenal. Lalu ada Arashiyama, ini wilayah hutan bambu yang sangat menakjubkan. Suara merdu selalu terdengar ketika angin membuat batang-batang bambu itu saling bergesekan. Konon katanya, pasangan yang mengikat cinta di Arashiyama akan awet sampai tua. Kemudian ada Fushimi Inari Taisha yang terletak dikaki Gunung Inari, kalau ini merupakan tempat wisata berupa lorong yang dibentu dari ribuan gerbang merah. Konon lorong ini disebut sebagai simbol jalan pembawa keberuntungan"

"..."

"Naruto-kun? Kau mendengarku?" Hinata memperhatikan suaminya yang sudah tampak tenang,

Hinata mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di dekat wajah Naruto, namun nihil tak ada respon, "Naruto-kun,,, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Hinata.

"?" Hinata jadi merasa bodoh karena bertanya pada orang tidur, "Baiklah, Oyasuminasai Anata"

krik krik krikkkk,,,

"Anata yah,, Naruto-kun, Anata,, Naruto-kun, Anata,,, Naruto-kun, Anata,,, Naruto-kun, Anata, Anata,,, Anataaa,,,,, ahihihiiiiii. . . . ."

Hinata cekikan sendiri dengan senyum tidak jelas, tapi tetap mengipasi suaminya agar tidur suaminya tetap lelap dan tidak terganggu karena kegerahan. Aaaahh,, Hinata jadi berpikir untuk selalu memakai panggilan 'Anata' untuk Naruto-kun tersayangnya.

Kelamaan mengipasi suami tercinta, Hinata berhenti karena tangannya pegal. "Sekarang aku ngapain ya?" guman Hinata.

Bingung sendiri didalam kelas karena tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, ingin keluar namun tak tega meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terlelap tidur. Tugas, PR atau apapun yang sejenisnya sudah beres dia kerjakan, bahkan milik Naruto pun sudah dia kerjakan juga sejak tadi pagi.

"Huuuuuuhhh. . ." membuang nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum simpul dengan dagu disangga kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja.

Hinata sekali lagi menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang terlelap tidur. Begini saja sudah membuah perasaannya membuncah, kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap dan tak mungkin bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kenangan lama, kenangan tentang Naruto yang terpatri kuat dalam otaknya, tak pernah hilang dan tak pernah lekang oleh waktu, lagi-lagi menyeruak muncul dalam benak Hinata. Kenangan ketika pertama kali bertemu Naruto yang menolongnya ketika ia dibully saat kecil, kegiatannya yang selalu menguntit Naruto kemanapun, saat pernyataan cintanya ketika invasi Pein, lalu saat perang, hingga ciuman pertamanya setelah kembali dari bulan, kencan, menikah, lalu malam pert-,,,,,,

"Hinata-san..."

Suara feminim seorang gadis memecah lamunan Hinata. Yaaahh, hampir saja Hinata melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, walau sebenarnya tidak apa-apa juga untuk dilamunkan karena dia sudah sah terikat dengan Naruto dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Hinata sedikit tersentak, walau hatinya sangat kesal karena lamunannya yang semakin ngeres tentang suaminya diganggu, tapi ekspresi diwajahnya tetap seperti biasa, karena dia sadar siapa yang merusak lamunannya, "Ada apa, Kaichou?"

Sona lah yang menganggu acara Hinata barusan. Dia baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS setelah menyelesaikan urusannya disana. Kembali ke kelas untuk menunggu jam pelajaran selanjutnya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin menyapamu saja" kata Sona.

"Ooohh,,, apa ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan dengan ku, atau dengan Naruto-kun barangkali?"

"Tidak ada kok." Sona mengerlingkan mata ke arah Naruto yang tertelungkup di meja, "Dia beneran tidur, Hinata-san?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Ummm iya,,, cuacanya panas, jadi dia kegerahan dan memilih tidur" jawab Hinata.

"Tidur saat gerah itu tidak baik, bisa-bisa kena dehidrasi berat nanti" kata Sona menasehati.

"Biarkan saja, ku rasa tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena efek kelelahan jadi dia tidur"

"Kelelahan kenapa? Ini baru saja siang dan tadi pagi tidak ada jam pelajaran olahraga kan?"

"Tadi malam dia bergadang"

"Bergadang?" Sona menyerngit bingung.

"Umm, yah,,, a-ada pekerjaan yang dia lakukan.." jawab Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampak gugup malu-malu.

"O00hh..." Sona walaupun sebenarnya penasaran dengan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, namun dia merasa sungkan untuk menanyakannya.

Hinata bersyukur Sona tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Naruto memang punya pekerjaan tadi malam, bahkan Naruto kerjakan sampai hampir pagi. Pekerjaan menggarap ladang, maksudnya ladang dalam konotasi kehidupan berumah tangga. Sejak menggunakan suntik kontrasepsi berisi medroxyprogesterone acetat dan estradiol cypionate, Hinata bisa sesuka hati tiap malam meminta jatah pada Naruto agar ladangnya digarap tanpa takut terjadi kehamilan.

"Ummm,, fukokaichou kemana? Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu kan?"

"Tsubaki sedang membantu dewan guru yang mengurus darmawisata siswa-siswi kelas XI"

"Pantas saja sejak kemarin lusa aku belum bertemu dengannya"

"Yah, begitulah. Belakangan ini ayahku sering memintaku pulang ke Underworld, jadi aku menyerahkan semua pekerjaan disini pada Tsubaki"

"Begitu ya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Lalu hingga belasan menit selanjutnya kedua perempuan terus saja mengobrol. Membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Mengobrolnya tidak terlalu berisik, apalagi seberisik gerombolan siswi-siswi yang bergosip ria. Mereka berdua tidak ingin kalau Naruto sampai terbangun.

Sona dan Hinata, tampak sangat akrab dari sudut pandang orang lain. Namun jika ditelisik lebih jauh kedalam otak mereka, yang ada hanyalah pikiran untuk mencoba mengambil hati lawan bicaranya dan berusaha untuk tampak baik sebaik mungkin, dengan tujuan untuk dimanfaatkan tentu saja. Dua perempuan licik yang menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar kelas XII, ruang kelas yang ditempati oleh Sona dan Hinata. Suara ribut-ribut itu semakin nyaring terdengar ditelinga, seakan suara sedang bergerak menuju ruang kelas XII. Lalu,,,

"Sou-taaaannn. Onee-sama datang mengunjungimu..."

Pukkkk...

Sona menepuk keningnya, "Gzz..." dengan raut wajah yang langsung berubah kesal dia berdiri dari kursi lalu berucap "Aku keluar dulu ya, Hinata-san. Ada penyihir jadi-jadian yang harus ku urus"

"Silahkan, Kaichou" jawab Hinata sembari melempar senyum. Dia sudah mengerti bagaimana sifat dari kakaknya Sona.

"Onee-sama... Jangan sembarangan datang saat jam pelajaran begini..! Kau membuat seisi sekolah gaduh tahu. Apalagi dengan kostum anehmu ini" Sona marah-marah tepat didepan pintu kelasnya, apalagi kalau bukan karena ulah kakaknya yang aneh ini.

Seperti biasa, Serafall selalu kemanapun dengan kostum cosplayer penyihir kesukaannya. Pakaian penyihir ketat yang sangat minim dan tak lupa aksesoris tongkat sihirnya. Siswa manapun yang melihat ini, tidak ada yang sanggup melewatkan kesempatan untuk memuaskan dahaga mata mereka.

"Isshh,, Sou-tan kok gitu sih pada Onee-sama? Tidak boleh yaa aku menuruti rasa rindu padamu yang menggebu-gebu ini"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas! Jadi ada apa sebenarnya, Onee-sama."

"Ummm, aku hendak ke Kyoto, mengurus kafe ku yang semakin sibuk disana. Mungkin akan lama aku di Kyoto, jadi aku ingin bertemu denganmu dulu sebelum berangkat"

"Ya ampun,,, kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja darimanapun dengan teleportasi"

"Eheheeee..." Serafall hanya terkikik cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba Sona teringat sesuatu, kebetulan yang sangat pas karena akhir-akhir ini Serafall semakin sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Maou, entah apa yang direncanakan oleh para Maou dan aliansi saat ini, Sona tidak tahu dan tidak berminat ingin tahu. Jadi,,, "Oh, yaaa. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Onee-sama. Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS sekarang...!"

"Disini saja memangnya tidak bisa ya?"

"Jangan protes!, ayo ikut aku" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sona langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Serafall, menyeret tubuh pendek Maou wanita itu ke ruang OSIS.

Sebelum menjauh, Serafall masih sempat menengok kedalam kelas. Menatap ke arah dua peerage cadangan adiknya, yaitu Naruto dan Hinata. Memberikan tatapan yang tersirat makna penuh kecurigaan.

Hinata pun begitu, dia hanya membalas tatapan Serafall dengan senyuman. Senyuman tanda hormat kepada Serafall, sebab posisinya sebagai iblis rendahan harus seperti itu pada seorang Maou. Naruto masih terlelap tidur. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tahu sama sekali apa maksud tatapan Serafall, tapi instingnya sebagai ninja yang banyak merasakan asam garam pertikaian dan pertarungan mengatakan kalau ia harus selalu waspada dengan Maou bergelar Leviathan itu.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang OSIS, yang sepi karena anggota OSIS lain sedang ada urusan ataupun pekerjaan masing-masing,

"Mau bicara apa denganku, Sou-tan?" tanya Serafall setelah pegangan tangan Sona terlepas dari tangannya.

"Yah, emm be-begini.."

"Kenapa kau seperti ragu gitu sih?" potong Serafall, "Ahaaaa,,,, pasti ada pria yang kau sukai, iya kan? Hayooo ngaku." tebaknya.

"..." Sona memasang raut wajah heran.

"Siapa pria itu,, aaahh kalau kau suka pria itu pasti dia pintar dan sanggup mengalahkanmu bermain catur. Lain kali pertemukan aku dengannya ya, tanding catur melawanku. Aku ingin tahu apa dia layak untukmu, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku tersayang ini mendapat pria tidak bermutu. . . . . . ."

"Ghh,, Aku serius, Onee-sama" Sona segera memotong omongan kakaknya yang ngelantur, sebelum semakin panjang.

"Un,, ya sudah. Jadi apa?"

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang ujung semesta?"

"Ohhh, massa yang seperti itu kau tidak tau sih?"

"Hee?" Sona memasang wajah bingung.

"Begini yaa Sou-tan. Sejak kecil kau sudah dengar kan, sudah diajari kalau jagat raya, alam semesta ini sangat luas. Kata para ilmuan alam semesta tidak ada ujungnya, ada milyaran galaksi dan bintang yang tersebar di seluruh alam semesta. Sejak The Big Bang jutaan milyar tahun lalu, semua galaksi bergerak menjauh dari pusat Big Bang, terjadi invasi ruang, membuat jagat raya ini semakin luas dari waktu ke waktu. Khusus untuk Sistem Tata Surya, yang paling terluar, yang paling ujung ada planet Pluto. Massa sih pengetahuan umum seperti itu saja kau tidak ingat?"

"Adduuuhh, Onee-sama. Bukan itu maksudku"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau jangan membuat Onee-sama mu yang imut ini kebingungan dooong..."

"Yaaa,,, sesuatu yang mungkin ada di ujung semesta dan mungkin berhubungan dengan kita para makhluk supranatural? Itu yang aku maksud."

"Hmmm,, aku tidak tau sama sekali Sou-tan"

"Gzz... Percuma aku bicara denganmu"

Sona beniat pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, berjalan kearah pintu, hendak keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Tunggu,,,, Sou-tan... Sepertinya aku teringat sesuatu"

Sona berbalik, memasang wajah serius menatap kakaknya.

"Aku pernah dengar topik yang dibicarakan para peneliti makhluk supranatural. Mereka membuat hipotesis tentang suatu eksistensi. Salah satu hipotesisnya mengatakan tentang ujung semesta"

"Beritahu semua yang kau ingat Onee-sama, ku mohon.." pinta Sona.

"Itu hanyalah hipotesis, bukan fakta, jadi belum tentu benar. Hipotesis tentang lokasi suatu eksistensi yang keberadaannya pun juga masih hipotesis"

"Jangan berbelit-belit.! Katakan dengan jelas, Onee-sama"

"Para peneliti itu membuat sebuah hipotesis tentang suatu makhluk, sebagian percaya makhluk itu ada sebagian lagi tidak percaya. Keberadaan makhluk itu masih sebuah kemungkinan. Tidak ada bukti nyata, hanya berdasar apa yang tertulis di kitab-kitab mitologi tertentu. Itupun sedikit sekali. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, mereka yang mempercayai kalau makhluk itu ada mulai mendiskusikan dimana keberadaan makhluk itu jika memang benar makhluk itu ada"

"Makhluk apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Onee-sama?"

"Makhluk yang berhubungan erat dengan Ayat Kiamat"

Sona terkejut dengan ini, dia sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang apa itu ayat kiamat dari beberapa kitab mitologi.

"Apa yang kau maksud didalam ayat kiamat itu adalah makhluk legendaris selain Sekiryushintei Great Red. Makhluk Pengkiamat, Trihexa [666]?" tanya Sona

"Ummm, para peneliti itu bilangnya begitu..."

"Berapa persen peluang kalau Trihexa ada disana?"

"Kata mereka yang mempercayai kalau Trihexa itu ada, peluangnya kurang dari 0,1%" jawab Serafall dengan nada meyakinkan.

"..."

"Sou-tan" panggil Serafall yang melihat adiknya melamun, pasti memikirkan tentang jawabannya barusan.

' _Hinata-san dengan Cube miliknya mendeteksi kalau ada sesuatu di ujung semesta. Walaupun sinyalnya lemah, tetap saja hal ini harus mendapat perhatian. Dan yang Onee-sama tahu tentang ujung semesta, adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan Trihexa [666]. Apa mungkin dua hal ini berhubungan? Jika iya, jika benar kalau kedua peerage palsuku itu mencari Trihexa, pasti ada rencana besar yang mereka sembunyikan. Tidak mungkin mereka mencari Trihexa yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk yang sangat mengerikan tanpa suatu tujuan yang besar. Walau peluang kebenarannya sangat kecil, tapi tetap saja ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya diabaikan._ ' pikir Sona dibenaknya.

"Hoooii,,,, Sou-tan" panggil Serafall lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Onee-sama"

"Tidak masalah"

"..." Sona kembali melamun.

' _Hal ini harus dibuktikan dahulu kebenarannya. Sudah disebutkan dengan jelas dalam beberapa ayat dari berbagai kitab bahwa Trihexa sama seperti Great Red, tercipta dalam satu paket dimana kedua eksistensi itu ditakdirkan bertarung sebagai satu kejadian yang menjadi penutup kehidupan, akhir dari dunia. Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikan keberadaannya?, apalagi untuk menentukan lokasinya? Ini benar-benar sulit._ '

"..." Serafall jadi ikutan melamun, memasang wajah serius karena melihat tingkah adiknya.

' _Bagaimana caranyaaa? apa yang bisa membuktikan itu? apa...? apaaa?... Tunggu, aku ingat, sepertinya ada satu cara,,,, Jika diasumsikan Trihexa adalah makhluk yang eksistensinya pernah dinyatakan hidup dahulu kala, maka ada satu cara. Sesuatu yang mampu bersentuhan dengan prinsip kehidupan, sesuatu yang mampu menjelaskan tentang konsep kehidupan, kematian dan jiwa. Sacred Gear yang mampu memberikan informasi tentang semua itu, Sephiroth Graal atau yang disebut dengan relic Holy Grail (Cawan Suci). Seperti yang pernah ku baca dari laporan penelitian Azazel sensei dari Institut Grigori. Baiklah, aku akan mulai dari sini..._ ' pikir Sona dalam lamunannya.

Sona yang telah selesai dengan lamunannya, "Onee-sama, kau tau sesuatu tentang Sephiroth Graal?"

"Tidak banyak sih, yang ku tahu itu salah satu dari 13 Sacred Gear tipe Longinus"

"Begitu ya,,,, ummm ya sudah. Kita bicara sampai disini saja. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas lagi"

"Tunggu, Sou-tan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sejak kemarin kau menanyakan hal-hal aneh, mulai dari dunia lain, lalu Trihexa, dan sekarang Sephiroth Graal."

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting kok, hanya sedikit belajar untuk menambah wawasan sekaligus memecahkan teka-teki saja. Onee-sama sebaiknya segera ke Kyoto kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi disini" jawab Sona lalu keluar meninggalkan Serafall sendirian di ruang OSIS.

Serafall merenung, dia menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres dengan adiknya. Bertanya tentang suatu informasi rahasia, hipotesa yang belum jelas kebenarannya dan Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal yang dia tahu sangat dijaga oleh Bangsa Vampir di Rumania.

Serafall yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakan adiknya, tidak mungkin hanya untuk alasan kecil menambah pengetahuan atau sekedar memecahkan teka-teki saja. Dua hal itu memang sifat alamiah Sona sejak kecil, tapi jika sudah berkaitan dengan informasi tadi, maka itu tidak bisa lagi disebut 'sesuatu yang tidak penting'. Serafall yakin itu.

Karena itulah, tentang Sephiroth Graal tadi, Serafall hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Serafall tahu dengan detail kalau Sephiroth Graal di miliki oleh gadis bernama Valerie Sang Ratu Vampir Tepes saat ini, namun sedang ada masalah disana. Sebagai petinggi, sebagai seorang Maou, wajar jika dia tahu tentang masalah yang dihadapi oleh bangsa supranatural lainnya. Terlebih Aliansi Tiga Fraksi merencanakan sesuatu yang besar, informasi tentang musuh mutlak harus diketahui. Tapi sebagai kakak, Serafall memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada Sona. Jika informasi tadi digunakan untuk yang tidak-tidak, pasti Sona akan dalam bahaya dan Serafall tidak ingin itu terjadi.

' _Sona tidak mungkin memikirkan itu hanya dari rasa ingin tahu yang murni. Dia pasti memiliki suatu tujuan, atau yang paling buruk adalah Sona sedang dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Tidak,,,, tidak... Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering mengawasi adikku. Ya,,, itu harus._ '

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Serafall pun pergi dari ruang OSIS. Dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi, dia langsung ke tempat yang dia tuju, Kyoto.

.

"Trihexa [666] dan Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal atau yang disebut relic Holy Grail... Kheh,,, sebagai permulaan, informasi ini sudah lebih dari cukup..." gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk di kelas dengan kepala tertunduk kearah meja. Area disekitar matanya yang semula dipenuhi pembuluh saraf dan pembuluh darah kembali normal.

Hinata Hyuga, gadis itu menyeringai senang setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Byakugan, mata hebat, doujutsu yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk melihat semua area bidang pandang 360 derajat, lalu menembus material apapun untuk melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya hingga radius yang lumayan jauh. Dengan Byakugan, Hinata mampu menyadap pembicaraan Sona dan Serafall.

Walau suara dari Sona dan Serafall tidak kedengaran, tapi dengan Byakugan saja sudah cukup. Mengamati bagaimana gerak bibir, posisi gigi, rahang dan lidah, bahkan frekuensi getaran dari pita suara di bagian faring atau pangkal atas tenggorokan, maka data visualiasi itu bisa dikonversi menjadi media komunikasi layaknya suara sehingga bisa diterjemahkan menjadi suatu informasi. Itu adalah kemampuan baru dari doujutsu Byakugan yang Hinata kembangkan sendiri dalam teknik penyadapan, selain untuk mengintai dan melacak yang sudah dikenal sejak dulu. Informasi penting telah Hinata dapat.

Apa yang Hinata perbuat di taman belakang setelah makan bento bersama Naruto beberapa hari lalu, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuahkan hasil. Dengan Byakugan, dia tahu kalau saat di taman belakang waktu itu ada yang menguping pembicaraannya dari balik jendela OSIS, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sona?.

Memanfaatkan moment itu, membuka sedikit celah dalam misi rahasianya dengan berbicara pada Naruto. Ketidak tahuan Naruto ketika itu kalau ada Sona yang menguping, membuat sikap Naruto menjadi sangat natural sehingga Sona tidak akan sadar kalau sedang di manfaatkan. Hinata akan memanfaatkan apapun untuk rencananya, bahkan juga memanfaatkan kepolosan suaminya.

Hingga akhirnya, Sona tertarik dengan apa yang dia bicarakan saat itu. Langkah awal Hinata untuk menyeret Sona dalam misinya sudah berhasil, dan selanjutnya yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Sona mendapatkan semua hal itu untuknya, membuat Sona mencari jalan menuju suatu eksistensi yang disebut Trihexa, membuat Sona tanpa disadari telah menuntun ia dan suaminya kesana tanpa ia harus bekerja susah payah sendiri. Kelicikan Hinata, sungguh sangat mengerikan hingga berada pada taraf dimensi yang berbeda, yang bahkan sampai mengorbankan nurani dan perasaan yang selama ini ia junjung.

Disinilah kepentingan Naruto dan Hinata pada Sona Sitri dari kesepakatan saat itu terbukti sangat dibutuhkan. Sasuke bisa saja mencarikan informasi untuk Naruto, buktinya saja dia yang bekerja independen, berkerja sendirian, menyusup ke berbagai tempat berbahaya, bisa mendapatkan informasi rahasia sebesar Imperium of Bible.

Namun pekerjaan Sasuke hanya membuahkan informasi 'jadi'. Jika dipikirkan lebih teliti, informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata sebenarnya belum ada dimanapun mencarinya, masih berupa kepingan-kepingan informasi yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh orang Konoha. Oleh karena itulah, Hinata membuat informasi itu menjadi 'ada' dengan bersentuhan dan terlibat langsung dengan mahkluk supranatural, serta memanfaatkan otak Sona dan menyeret Sona kedalam alur masalah yang sudah ia rencanakan dari awal.

.

.

.

 **-Underworld, Grigori's Institute-**

Cahaya yang minim, pemandangan alat-alat elektronik, monitor besar, dan berberapa set komputer menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah dilihat jika kita ada didalam sebuah laboratorium. Salah satu ruangan didalam Institut Grigori milik Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai sarana komunikasi dan pusat kontrol seluruh bangunan. Di ruangan itu lah terdapat beberapa orang, orang-orang yang memiliki posisi penting dan jabatan tinggi di kalangannya.

Shemhazai, si tuan rumah sekaligus Wakil Gubernur Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan salah satu peneliti utama di Institut Grigori. Falbium, salah satu dari Yondai Maou yang memimpin Fraksi Iblis saat ini, dan seorang seraph bernama Raphael. Ketiga orang ini lah yang ditugaskan untuk fokus menangani eksistensi baru, Konoha, yang kemunculannya sangat fenomenal di semua kalangan makhluk supranatural.

Tiga orang itu tampak sedang berbincang serius,

"Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu saat ini, Falbium-san?" Raphael bertanya dengan nada prihatin, sosok seorang malaikat selalu berbicara dengan ekspresi penuh kebaikan, tak peduli walau dihatinya terpatri niat sebusuk apapun, terlebih dia seorang Seraph yang tidak terikat dengan mekanisme 'jatuh'-nya malaikat, sayapnya tidak akan pernah ternoda apalagi menghitam.

"Yaaah,,, sejak kematian pewaris tahta Glaysa-Labolas si Zefordoll itu, muncul masalah rumit"

"Bagaimana dengan kasus pembunuhannya, apa sudah menemukan titik terang?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Raphael-san. Tidak ada jejak apapun yang tersisa dari pelaku. Data kerusakan tempat kejadian perkara juga tidak terlalu berguna. Semua kerusakan disana sudah diidentifikasi dan semuanya murni bekas kekuatan sihir yang digunakan Zefordoll yang sempat membuat perlawanan, tapi sama sekali tidak ada bekas perbuatan pelaku."

"Sulit ya,,, apa motif pelaku sudah bisa diperkirakan?"

"Itu juga sama sekali tidak. Tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa dipikirkan dari kasus yang tanpa jejak ini. Di TKP tidak ditemukan bukti, bahkan setelah diperiksa secara menyeluruh pada setiap sudut Istana Glaysa-Labolas, tidak ada satupun yang rusak atau kurang. Hal ini malah membuatku ragu apakah pelaku itu benar-benar ada"

"Tapi,,, mustahil kan kalau pelakunya tidak ada"

"Iya, aku tahu. Zefordoll sudah dipastikan tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Kejiwaannya tidak terganggu sama sekali dari 10 tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Otopsi sudah dilakukan pada tubuh Zefordoll, tapi hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Dia mati dengan leher terpotong, tapi tidak bisa diketahui bagaimana lehernya bisa terpotong. Senjata seperti pedang bukan penyebabnya karena tidak ada sisa serpihan logam dari bekas sayatan, bahkan atom logam juga tidak terdeteksi. Serangan sihir juga bukan penyebab kematiannya, tim forensik yang melakukan otopsi tidak menemukan jejak sihir jenis apapun disana. Serangan fisik juga pasti bukan karena leher Zefordoll terpotong halus tanpa ada daging yang terkoyak, artinya penyebabnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Penyidikan kami mengalami jalan buntu" ungkap Falbium sambil mendesah membuang nafas berat.

Kusanagi no Tsurugi milik Sasuke,,, memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Pedang yang berbeda dengan jenis pedang berbahan logam lainnya karena pedang ini memiliki afinitas paling tinggi terhadap elemen petir. Setelah Sasuke menusukkan pedangnya ke leher Zefordoll saat itu, partikel-partikel atom logam dari pedang memang akan tertinggal di leher Zefordoll, namun ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan chidori, chakra berlemen petir akan merambat lewat Kusanagi no Tsurugi, membuat partikel-partikel tadi akan terionisasi sehingga akan bereaksi dengan darah dan daging Zefordoll, hasilnya atom-atom iu membentuk senyawa baru yang tidak akan dikenali lagi sebagai sisa bekas tebasan pedang.

Sasuke tahu bahwa luka sayatan benda logam bisa diindentifikasi oleh tim forensik dengan memeriksa ada atau tidaknya atom logam yang dalam keadaan bebas dibekas sayatan. Karena itulah, Sasuke menggunakan chakra petir untuk membuat atom-atom itu bereaski membentuk senyawa lain sehingga tim forensik tidak akan tahu bahwa penyebab terpotongnya leher zefordoll adalah bekas sayatan pedang. Dan lagi chakra petir dari chidori akan mempermudah penggalnya leher Zefordoll karena membuat Kusanagi no Tsurugi semakin tajam. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang akan meninggalkan barang bukti dari kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana Falbium-san?" Shemhazai juga tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kasus itu, Shemhazai-san. Zefordoll itu tipe anak yang susah diatur, dia sombong dan bakat iblisnya pun tidak seberapa hebat, sehingga kurasa dia cukup pantas untuk mati sebelum sah menjadi pemimpin Keluarga Glaysa-Labolas. Daripada nanti malah menurunkan reputasi keluargaku"

"Heh,,, bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran sepicik itu pada anggota keluargamu sendiri?"

"Che, terserah. Aku ini iblis, jadi wajah aku berpikir begitu. Awalnya aku memang mendukungnya untuk naik tahta, tapi itu hanya karena tidak ada calon lain. Kakaknya yang jauh lebih pantas menjadi pewars tahta sudah tewas lebih dulu."

"Jadi bagaimana tindakanmu atas kasus ini, Falbium-san?" Raphael bertanya dengan ekpresi tenang, tidak sedikitpun wajahnya dikuasai emosi negatif walau hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kurang sopan.

"Tentu saja penyidikan terhadap kasus ini harus berlanjut walau sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil karena jika penyidikan kami hentikan, reputasi Glaysa-Labolas sebagai salah satu dari 72 pilar iblis bisa merosot jatuh. Tapi ada hal lebih penting yang harus ku pikirkan. Aku harus mencari kandidat pewaris tahta baru yang sangat patuh padaku, meskipun kekuatan iblisnya tidak seberapa"

Semenjak Falbium dinobatkan menjadi maou, dia tidak bisa seenaknya lagi mencampuri urusan internal keluarganya, Keluarga Iblis Glaysa-Labolas. Sudah menjadi aturan tetap bahwa seorang yang telah dinobatkan menjadi Maou harus lepas dari kepentingan keluarga, menjunjung kepentingan kaum iblis secara menyeluruh agar tidak timbul perpecahan. Tidak jarang ditemukan, kadang ada keluarga iblis tertentu dari 72 pilar yang berbeda paham dengan pemerintahan Yondai Maou, oleh karena itulah seorang maou harus independen agar masalah yang mungkin timbul tidak menyeret nama keluarganya.

Dan untuk Falbium, dia tentu masih ingin berkuasa atas keluarganya. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja, tapi untuk rencana Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang mereka canangkan. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa pilar iblis yang berbeda paham dengan pemerintahan Yondai Maou, mereka enggan dan merasa kurang yakin dengan rencana Aliansi tentang Imperium of Bible. Di situlah peran Falbium untuk membuat keluarga Glaysa-Labolas mengajak pilar iblis lain yang masih kurang sepaham agar kekuatan Iblis benar-benar bersatu dan solid.

"Yaa,,, aku setuju dengan yang kau pikirkan" sahut Shemhazai.

"Aku juga,,, jadi bagaimana dengan Konoha?" tanya Raphael.

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Kembali membahas Konoha, sejak kemunculannya yang pertama kali di Kuoh, Konoha sudah membuat gempar Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Bagaimana tidak?, pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi dihadapan empat petinggi dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Hal itu terbukti dari kekuatan yang ditunjukkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan menghabisi semua pengkudeta sekaligus menghancurkan sebagian besar wilayah Kuoh dalam sekali serang, lalu membuat teknik Vali Lucifer tidak berguna melawan sosok astral emas. Bahkan sampai membuat Sirzech sang Maou terkuat bergelar Lucifer, hampir mengeluarkan bentuk tertinggi dari kekuatan Power of Destruction karena ancaman pemuda berambut merah. Semua hal tadi tidak akan dapat terjadi jika saja Konoha hanya kumpulan manusia pembual bermulut besar.

Selain oleh pihak aliansi, pihak-pihak lainnya seperti mitologi Nordik, Olympus, Reliji Hindu-Buddha, bahkan pihak teroris dari bermacam-macam golongan yang berkumpul dibawah naungan Khaos Brigade menjadikan Konoha sebagai topik pembicaraan paling sensasional selama beberapa minggu. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah memasukkan Konoha kedalam list organisasi yang harus diwaspadai seperti halnya organiasi teroris Khaos Brigade.

Tiga orang tadi, Shemhazai, Raphael, dan Falbium adalah pusat komando dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi untuk menangani hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Konoha. Mereka bertiga lah yang ditunjuk, bukan langsung ditangani oleh petinggi lain. Jika sampai gubernur malaikat jatuh, archangel atau maou bergelar Lucifer yang berdiri paling depan diantara maou lainnnya, yang menangani hal-hal tentang Konoha, itu dipandang sebagai hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Malah membuat Aliansi seakan takut dan gentar pada Konoha jika sampai pemimpin utama yang turun langsung.

Lalu, tiga orang tadi sepakat membentuk sebuah tim. Tim yang mengemban misi untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha. Pembentukan tim ini didasari oleh kewaspadaan pihak Aliansi pada Konoha agar tidak mengganggu proyek New World Order yang mereka jalankan. Sudah menjadi resiko pasti bahwa proyek New World Order akan menyebabkan bentrok dengan eksistensi lain, dan semua eksistensi supranatural sudah diantisipasi dan direncakan dengan matang oleh Aliansi. Hanya Konoha saja yang belum mereka buatkan rencana khusus, karena eksistensi Konoha baru saja muncul dan informasi tentang Konoha pun sangat minim.

Setelah menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi bisa menentukan bagaimana kejelasan posisi Konoha terhadap mereka. Memang saat itu Hokage Keenam Hatake Kakashi menyatakan bahwa Konoha tidak akan tunduk pada aliansi atau pihak manapun. Tapi itu masih belum cukup, perlu negosiasi pada Konoha dan observasi tentang militer Konoha sebagai bahan pertimbangan. Bahan pertimbangan untuk menentukan apakah Konoha akan ditetapkan sebagai penghalang besar proyek New World Order atau hanya pembual yang tidak perlu mendapat perhatian serius. Jika memang Konoha akan menjadi penghalang, maka Aliansi harus mempesiapkan rencana untuk menghabisi Konoha bagaimanapun caranya sampai tak bersisa.

Tim tersebut bertanggung jawab langsung pada tiga orang tadi. Tim bentukan ini berisi puluhan intel profesional dari tiga fraksi dan dipimpin oleh Dulio Gesualdo, lalu tambahan anggota baru Sairaorg Bael. Selama hampir dua bulan, usaha tim ini untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha tidak membuahkan hasil.

Konoha sangat hebat menyembunyikan diri dan tidak pernah keluar walau dipancing dengan cara apapun. Karena usaha pencarian gagal, tim ini pun mencoba cara lain, yaitu dengan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal komunikasi diseluruh Jepang, lebih khusus di Kuoh sebab terakhir kali kegiatan orang-orang Konoha terdeteksi ada disana. Sinyal-sinyal komunikasi dikirim menggunakan banyak media, seperti sinyal elektronik pada berbagai macam frekuensi, lalu berupa tanda-tanda yang diletakkan diberbagai tempat yang berisi kode tertentu. Isinya adalah ajakan pada Konoha untuk menjalin Komunikasi dan mau bersikap lebih terbuka.

Dan setelah dua bulan inilah, usaha tim ini membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Kerena itulah semua yang berkepentingan berkumpul di salah satu ruangan laboratorium Institut Grigori ini. Selain tiga petinggi tadi, ada dua orang dari tim tadi yang baru datang untuk melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Haaaaahhhhh,,,,, tidak kusangka. Usaha menyelidiki tentang Konoha baru mendapatkan hasil setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama." gerutu si wakil gubernur malaikat jatuh, Shemhazai, setelah dua orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu tiba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Konoha bukan kelompok yang bisa dianggap enteng" timpal si Seraph bernama Raphael dengan senyum maklum.

"Gh,, ini benar-benar merepotkan. Karena Konoha, kita harus mengatur ulang proyek besar aliansi kita" sambung Falbium dengan nada bicara yang terkesan ambisius. "Jadi informasi apa yang kalian peroleh?" tanyanya pada dua orang pria yang merupakan anggota tim untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha.

Seorang pria berambut blonde dengan iris mata hijau, menggunakan setelan pakaian khas seorang Priest. Seorang pria lagi berambut hitam dengan badan kekar, kali ini tanpa pakaian khas bangsawan Bael, hanya menggunakan baju kaos dan celana jeans biasa. Kedua orang ini, Dulio Gesualdo dan Sairaorg Bael.

"Misi kami sepertinya gagal, Konoha tidak sedikitpun merespon sinyal-sinyal komunikasi yang kami kirimkan. Lebih baik usaha menjalin komunikasi dengan Konoha dihentikan." ungkap Dulio.

"Mungkin saja mereka memang tidak berniat menerima iktikad baik kita" kata Sairaorg menimpali.

"Aku tidak peduli Konoha mau bersikap bagaimana terhadap kita, yang aku inginkan informasi baru. Ku dengar kalian memperoleh hasil yang tidak terduga kali ini" kata Falbium.

Sairaorg dan Dulio saling berpandangan, melayangkan tatapan saling setuju, lalu Dulio memberikan satu disc memory pada Shemhazai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shemhazai tanda tidak mengerti.

"Informasi yang kami temukan semuanya ada disitu" jawab Sairaorg.

Shemhazai langsung saja menghubungkan disc memory itu ke komputer lab, menampilkan datanya di layar monitor. Data tersebut berupa gambar peta suatu wilayah.

"Ini kan citra satelit pemetaan wilayah yang dimiliki saluran komunikasi Surga?" kata Raphael dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut.

"Benar sekali, Raphael-sama" jawab Dulio. "Ide ini awalnya dari Sairaorg-san, menempelkan microchip pada setiap tanda sinyal komunikasi berisi pesan ajakan kerjasama pada Konoha yang kami sebar di seluruh Jepang. Microchip dilengkapi teknologi GPS yang dapat dipindai menggunakan saluran komunikasi satelit khusus milik Surga yang sanggup melingkupi semua batas dimesi dari Surga, Bumi, Dunia Bawah, Celah Dimesi, hingga tempat-tempat lainnya. Dan kita beruntung, karena sepertinya salah satu tanda itu diambil oleh seseorang dari Konoha."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shemhazai.

"Aku cukup yakin, karena sinyal yang ditunjukkan microchip itu mengarah ke lokasi tersembunyi. Jadi tidak mungkin itu diambil oleh orang yang kebetulan lewat. Dan sampai sekarang, sinyal GPS dari microchip itu masih ada dan tidak berpindah dari sana" jawab Sairaorg.

"Asumsikan kalau Konoha sudah mengambil pesan itu, mengerti isinya, namun Konoha tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ini artinya Konoha sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalin komunikasi dengan kita. Dan mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau koordinat lokasi persembunyian mereka sudah kita ketahui, itulah mengapa sebabnya sinyal GPS tidak hilang sampai sekarang" Raphael menyimpulkan.

"Benar, itulah yang ku pikirkan, Raphael-sama" sambung Dulio.

"Hei,,, ini kan citra satelit kota Kuoh dan wilayah sekitarnya?" Shemhazai menyadari kalau gambar tersebut adalah kota Kuoh.

"Ya, itulah yang kami dapatkan. Lihat titik berwarna merah disana!" tunjuk Dulio pad sebuat titik yang berada diantara bentang perbukitan Kuoh yang berjarak sekitar 35 km dari pusat kota Kuoh.

Shemhazai memperbesar foto citra satelit, zoom out pada area sekitar titik tadi.

"Tidak ada apapun." kata Raphael. Memang benar karena yang terlihat diarea itu hanyalah hutan belantara.

"Sekarang coba proyeksikan citra itu secara tiga dimensi. Amati ketinggian titik itu dari permukaan tanah!" seru Dulio.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Dulio, Shemhazai mengatur proyeksi citra itu secara tiga dimensi. Setelah diamati dari sudut tertentu, dan dihitung, ternyata,,,,,

"Titik ini berada diketinggian 6500 meter diudara" kata Shemhazai menyimpulkan.

"Tapi tidak terlihat apapun diudara, apa...?" Raphael tampak kebingungan dengan data ini.

"Apa mungkin tempat persembunyian Konoha adalah sebuah pulau melayang yang tersembunyi dalam barrier atau kekkai khusus sehingga tidak bisa dilihat?" tebak Falbium.

"Ya,, kurasa hanya kemungkinan itulah yang paling mendekati kebenaran berdasarkan data-data ini" jawab Sairaorg.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa tempat persembunyian itu seperti berada dalam suatu dimensi lain yang dapat dianalogikan sebagai dunia dibalik cermin. Lokasi mereka ada di dunia ini dan dapat dipetakan serta ditentukan koordinatnya, namun keberadaannya seperti bayangan tak terlihat dan tak bisa disentuh. Disana aliran udara, jatuhnya air hujan, dan cahaya matahari tidak terhalang sedikitpun. Bahkan pernah ku lihat ada pesawat terbang komersil dari maskapai milik manusia yang melewati tepat titik dari sinyal GPS itu, namun seolah pesawat itu hanya lewat saja, tidak menabrak apapun. Aku menduga fenomena ini mirip prinsip kerjanya dengan teknik yang digunakan oleh Hatake Kakashi saat pertemuan di Kuoh seperti yang pernah dikatakan Michael-sama padaku. Saat itu sosok astralnya yang berwarna emas tidak bisa disentuh ataupun ditembak dengan serangan sihir, padahal mereka jelas berada di Kuoh, dapat berbicara bahkan dapat menyerang balik pihak Aliansi" ungkap Dulio.

"Hmmm,, ini benar-benar sulit. Mereka punya teknik dan teknologi yang tidak tersentuh oleh ilmu pengetahuan kita. Walaupun kita sudah tahu lokasi mereka, tapi kita tidak bisa pergi ketempat persembunyian mereka. Sekarang kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan petinggi lainnya untuk menentukan tindakan apa yang akan kita ambil." kata Falbium.

Empat orang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Seperti yang dikatakan Falbium, Mereka semua harus bekerja lebih keras untuk dapat mewujudkan Imperium of Bible yang mereka inginkan. Dengan begini, pertemuan singkat mereka berlima pun usai.

Hmmmm, rupanya Kakashi waktu itu bertindak ceroboh, bahkan sampai meninggalkan selebaran pamflet berisi pesan komunikasi dari Aliansi di tempat sampah didalam kantornya sendiri. Seandainya Kakashi menyadari bahwa pamflet itu telah ditanami dengan microchip pelacak berteknologi GPS, maka dia tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan benda tadi didalam tempat sampah di ruang kerjanya, bahkan sampai berhari-hari, sampai sekarang mungkin selebaran itu masih ada disana. Ini saja, sudah cukup untuk membuat Konoha dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

 _Jikukan-Kekkai: Hogo Nisshoku, kekkai hebat yang Naruto ciptakan, berhasil dengan baik menyembunyikan Konoha dan seisinya tanpa bisa disentuh oleh orang-orang dari luar. Namun setiap jutsu pasti ada kelemahan, seperti kata Kakashi bahwa Jikukan-Kekkai: Hogo Nisshoku tidak selamanya bisa bertahan karena kekkai ini memerlukan suply chakra senjutsu secara kontinyu._

 _Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah Naruto dan Hinata bisa menyelesaikan misinya untuk menemukan Sang Makhluk Pengkiamat Trihexa [666] yang merupakan pertanda mutlak akhir dunia. Atau Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang menemukan cara untuk pergi ke Konoha lebih dahulu dan menghabisi Konoha sebelum Konoha bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ataukah Konoha yang lebih dahulu bertindak, membuat persekutuan besar bersama ras makhluk supranatural lain sebagai pihak penantang dan menghancurkan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi beserta dengan rencana besarnya. Semua pilihan itu, berujung pada yang namanya perang dan kehancuran._

 _Tiga jalan menuju akhir dunia 'To The End of The World' sudah kelihatan, dan mungkin masih ada jalan lain lagi yang akan muncul. Siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan yang memimpin Khaos Brigade, yang sudah lama tidak menunjukkan diri lagi. Atau siapa yang menduga bagaimana tindakan kubu raksasa Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha jika mereka tahu bahwa eksistensi mereka sedang terancam oleh proyek New World Order dalam rangka pembentukan Imperium of Bible yang dicanangkan oleh Aliansi Tiga Fraksi._

 _Lebih banyak misteri yang terungkap, semua hal perlahan menjadi semakin jelas, hanya tinggal menanti klimaks yang menjadi akhir dari dunia,,,,,,,_

 _'_ _ **End of the World**_ _'_

 _._

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Note :** Apa yang dicari Hinata dan Naruto ternyata berhubungan dengan Trihexa [666]. Dari ini saja, sudah kelihatan penghujung masalah. Trihexa yang merupakan binatang kiamat, terkait erat dengan sesuatu yang disebut-sebut dalam judul fic ini yaitu **"** _ **To The End of The World**_ **"**. Akhirnya titik terang dari judul fic ini terungkap di chapter 33. Jadi kiamat dunia shinobi bukan lah akhir yang sebenarnya, bahkan masih ada **"The True End"** yang melingkupi semua sistem kehidupan.

Dan satu lagi perempuan yang terlibat dalam urusan ini. Serafall, dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sona. Tiga orang perempuan ini, Hinata, Sona, dan Serafall lah yang akan berperan besar menentukan bagaimana nasib dan jalannya cerita menuju akhir dunia nanti.

Skor satu sama untuk Konoha dan Aliansi. Mereka tidak saling tahu kalau masing-masing sudah kecolongan, Konoha tahu projek besar Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, walau belum tahu pasti bagaimana caranya rencana dan projek itu dijalankan. Dan Aliansi sudah mengetahui koordinat persembunyian Konoha, walau masih belum menemukan cara kesana.

Oh iya, bagaimana menurut kalian tiga chapter terakhir ini? Chapter 31-33 adalah chapter krusial yang sangat menentukan arah cerita kedepan nanti. Setelah ini akan lebih banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang muncul dan konfliknya pun akan semakin rumit. Organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade akan segera menyusul untuk beraksi, dan jangan lupakan kalau Ophis yang menjadi pemimpin Khaos Brigade di fic ini berbeda dengan Ophis di LN DxD yang begitu polos. Di Fic ini, Ophis adalah sosok ketidakbatasan yang memiliki kekuatan penuh, cerdik, dan punya ambisi besar sendiri yang akan ia capai dengan cara apapun. Agar lebih mudah, anggap saja sosok Ophis disini memiliki sifat dan tindakan yang tercermin dalam diri Kaguya Ootsusuki+Zetsu Hitam. Lalu akan seperti apa respon Dewa superior seperti Zeus, Sakra atau dewa-dewa superior lainnya terhadap keadaan dunia saat ini? Hmmm, lihat saja nanti...

Ulasan Review :

Mitologi Nordik hanya mitos pengantar tidur sedangkan Reliji Shinto masih ada walau penganutnya menipis, tapi kenapa Norse lebih kuat dari Shinto? Kita mengambil referensi sejarah, Mitologi Nordik dahulu di anut oleh Bangsa Viking yang kebanyakan adalah perompak, wilayahnya berada di seluruh Eropa Utara, Skandinavia, hingga Jerman. Itu jauh lebih besar daripada Shinto yang hanya ada di Negara Jepang. Walau sekarang Mitologi Nordik hanya tinggal mitos setelah penganut Reliji Injil menyebar sampai ke Eropa Utara, tapi tetap mereka pernah berjaya. Jadi kejayaan Mitologi Nordik dimasa lalu lah yang membuat Dewa-Dewa Norse lebih superior daripada Dewa-Dewa Shinto. Kekuatan setiap Dewa, tidak hanya ditentukan oleh jumlah penganutnya sekarang, tetapi juga seberapa besar puncak kejayaan yang pernah diraih Dewa itu. Maka dari itulah, Olympus yang dahulu di anut Bangsa Yunani dan Romawi serta Reliji Hindu-Buddha yang tetap berjaya dari dahulu hingga sekarang, memiliki dewa superior. Itu argumenku, sesuai dengan teori yang ku ajukan di chapter kemarin.

NaruHina belum tahu tentang Imperium of Bible dan Proyek New World Order, sebab mereka berdua belum pulang ke Konoha. Sona, Rias, Vali dan lainnya juga belum tahu. Tokoh muda yang tahu hanyalah Dulio dan Sairaorg saja.

NaruHina mencari Trihexa, bisa-bisa bakal bentrok tuh dengan Rizevim nanti.

Pembagian kubu? Sudah ada tiga kubu, lihat aja di atas!, tapi masih bisa nambah. NaruHina pun beda kubu dengan Konoha karena beda tujuan.

Yang kemarin, seandainya diijinin, Sasuke yakin dirinya bisa membunuh satu persatu pemimpin aliansi, tapi tidak akan segampang itu. Ada banyak hambatan bahkan mungkin Sasuke bisa gagal membunuh salah satunya.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

***psssttt,, aku mau curhat dikit nih, review yang ku balas lewat PM kok feedbacknya kurang yah. Rasanya rada gimanaaaa gitu,,,


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 25 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Apakah Naruto dan Hinata bisa menyelesaikan misinya untuk menemukan Sang Makhluk Pengkiamat Trihexa [666] yang merupakan pertanda mutlak akhir dunia. Atau Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang menemukan cara untuk pergi ke Konoha lebih dahulu dan menghabisi Konoha, sebelum Konoha bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ataukah Konoha yang lebih dahulu bertindak, membuat persekutuan besar bersama ras makhluk supranatural lain sebagai pihak penantang dan menghancurkan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi beserta dengan rencana besarnya. Semua pilihan itu, berujung pada yang namanya perang dan kehancuran._

 _Tiga jalan menuju akhir dunia 'To The End of The World' sudah kelihatan, dan mungkin masih ada jalan lain lagi yang akan muncul. Siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan yang memimpin Khaos Brigade, yang sudah lama tidak menunjukkan diri lagi. Atau siapa yang menduga bagaimana tindakan kubu raksasa Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha jika mereka tahu bahwa eksistensi mereka sedang terancam oleh proyek New World Order dalam rangka pembentukan Imperium of Bible yang dicanangkan oleh Aliansi Tiga Fraksi._

 _Lebih banyak misteri yang terungkap, semua hal perlahan menjadi semakin jelas, hanya tinggal menanti klimaks yang menjadi akhir dari dunia,,,,,,,_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 34. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 1.**

 **-Perfektur Kyoto, Jepang-**

Restoran Dairaku, nama sebuah restoran mewah di Kyoto yang masih memegang kuat adat dan tradisi Jepang jaman dulu. Desain eksterior bangunan, dan dekorasi interior ruangan sesuai dengan budaya Jepang Jaman Edo. Di sebuah ruangan khusus, yang telah dipesan secara pribadi, ada beberapa orang berkumpul disana. Tidak bisa disebut beberapa orang karena ada makhluk yang bukan berjenis manusia, ada iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

Di dalam ruangan khusus itu lah, orang-orang yang memiliki peran penting berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, sesuau yang penting pula pastinya. Ada Maou Mahou-sama, maou bergelar Leviathan, yakni Serafall dengan pakaian tradisional jepang, kimono mewah yang terkesan sangat glamor, rambut panjangnya di ikat, sesuai kebiasaan wanita Jepang yang mengenakan Kimono. Dia lah yang memesan ruangan ini dan memfasilitasi pertemuan.

Kelompok Gremory, tidak semuanya namun hanya yang kelas XI saja, mereka yang mengikuti darmawisata Kyoto, yaitu Issei, Xenovia, dan Kiba, serta Asia yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisi Rias sebagai King sementara. Irina sebagai tambahan dalam kelompok itu, dan Rossweisse yang ikut sebagai guru. Azazel si Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh juga ada, sebagai guru pendamping tentunya sama seperti Rossweise, entah untuk apa pak tua mesum yang menjabat sebagai guru pembimbing Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib itu, nekat meninggalkan tugas di Kuoh Gakuen dan ikut ke Kyoto. Dan juga ada kelompok Sitri, yang terdiri dari Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, dan Genshirou Saji. Mereka berlima ini juga dari kelas XI peserta darmawisata.

Dan karena mereka semua baru saja berkumpul sebab Issei dan peerage Rias lainnya baru saja datang bersama Azazel, jadi mereka mulai dahulu dengan basa basi.

"Hello...! Sekiryuutei-chan, dan para budak Rias-chan, lama tak jumpa!", Serafall Sitri, mulai menyapa semua orang dengan riang dan antusias.

"Oh, rupanya Hyodou-kun dan kalian semua" Saji ikutan menyapa, ternyata dia dan gadis-gadis kelompok Sitri dari kelas XI sudah datang lebih dahulu daripada Issei.

"Yooo,, Saji. Bagaimana Kyoto? Kemana saja kau pergi siang hari tadi? Selama kami jalan-jalan, aku tidak melihatmu" tanya Issei

"Biasa laaah,,, kami kan OSIS, jadi kami menghabiskan sepanjang siang dengan membantu para Guru, haaaaahh" ucap Saji sambil mendesah. Itu pasti sangat berat bagi mereka. Tapi sebagai anggota OSIS, yaa apa boleh buat.

"Makanan disini sangat enak. Khususnya menu daging ayamnya, semuanya sangat lezat. Sekiryuutei-chan, kau dan Saji harus makan banyak yaa..." Serafall dengan seenaknya memesan makanan, lebih banyak makanan lagi ketika mereka yang baru datang baru saja duduk.

Tapi sebelum makanan yang dipesan datang, muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna biru dengan simbol Keluarga Sitri di pojok ruangan. Aaahh, itu pasti Sona. Katanya masalah kali ini agak rumit dan perlu bantuan dari otak Sona. Serafall tidak bisa turun tangan langsung menangani ini, sebab dia punya urusan sendiri di Kyoto yang tidak bisa diwakilkan.

"Sooouu-taaaan,,, kenapa telat sih... Onee-sama menunggumu dari tadi loh" Serafall memekik girang lalu melompat untuk memeluk erat adiknya, setelah lingkaran sihir yang mendatangkan Sona lenyap.

". . . . . ." Sona, seperti biasa, memasang wajah datar minim ekpresi. Karena didalam ruangan ini suhunya cukup dingin, jadi tidak ada istilah 'keringat seperti biji kacang yang muncul dipelipisnya'.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Sona, tatapan Serafall beralih kebelakang adiknya itu,,, ada dua gadis disana, Tsubaki yang selalu setia mendampingi Sona, dan Hinata, peerage baru dalam kerajaan Sona yang hanya menduduki bangku cadangan. Aaaaaaah~~~, , , , namun fokus mata Serafall tidak pada dua gadis tadi, tapi,,,,,,

"Naru-tan ku yang imuuutttt,,,,, hhuwwaaaa. . . . Kita ketemu lagiiiiii..."

Pipi Naruto jadi korban keganasan tangan kegatelan Serafall. Beruntung tidak sampai memeluk, jika iya, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi sebab satu jarum chakra berbahaya hampir saja lepas dari titik tenketsu di telapak tangan Hinata.

"Nee neeee,, kau kangen tidak padaku, Naru-tan?" Serafall bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat imut dan genit.

"Ka-kaichouuuu,," Naruto meringis meminta tolong pada Sona, dia tidak bisa mencegah apa yang Serafall perbuat padanya. Beginilah nasib seseorang yang berperan sebagai 'budak iblis'.

Sona menarik kimono Serafall hingga dia melepaskan Naruto, pria berambut pirang itu tertolong. Serafall kini meronta-ronta ingin mencubit pipi imut Naruto lagi namun tidak kesampaian karena Sona terus memegang kuat kain kimono Serafall. Beruntung ikatan obinya kuat, jika tidak Serafall sudah pasti telanjang. Yaaahhh,,,,, hampir semua orang juga tahu kalau wanita dan gadis-gadis Jepang yang mengenakan kimono, hampir semuanya tidak pakai dalaman. Budayanya memang begitu dari sananya.

"Onee-sama... Katanya ada yang penting sampai-sampai kau memanggilku kesini seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja agar aku kesini?"

Serafall berhenti meronta,,, "Ekkhem,,, sebelum itu, Onee-sama mau tanya, aku kan hanya memanggilmu saja, tapi kenapa yang datang empat orang?"

"Gh,, sudah tahu sendiri kan kalau Tsubaki itu selalu bersamaku."

"Terus peerage cadangan mu ini buat apa?" tanya Serafall seraya menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. "Apa yang si pirang imut ituuu,,,, untuk aku?"

"Mana mungkin lah..."

"Terus apaan dong?"

"Aaah,, ummm apa yah?" Sona tampak bingung.

"Loh,,, Sou-tan kok gitu? Seperti ada yang kamu sembunyikan dari Onee-sama mu yang imut ini"

Sona seketika jadi gugup, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata hanyalah peerage palsunya selain dia dan budak-budaknya.

"Tugas kami disini, sebagai bogyguard khusus kaichou, Serafall-sama" Hinata langsung menjawab. Ini demi dirinya dan suaminya juga.

"Eerr,,, yah begitu lah, Onee-sama. Kedua peerage cadanganku ini hampir setiap hari kurang kerjaan, tidak seperti peerage utamaku yang sibuk dengan tugas OSIS. Jadi daripada mereka nganggur, lebih baik ku ajak saja kesini, siapa tahu nanti mereka bisa berguna" kata Sona menyambung jawaban Hinata.

Padahal ini hanya akal-akalan Sona agar bisa terus bersama dan mengamati Naruto dan Hinata setiap saat. Sejak mendengar kalau dua peerage palsunya ini mencari Trihexa, dia tidak bisa melepas rasa ingin tahunya. Haahh, iblis memang licik.

Dan bagi Hinata, dia mau saja ikut ke Kyoto, karena dengan begini dia bisa bersentuhan lebih dalam dengan kaum supranatural, serta ia juga bisa seenaknya memanipulasi pikiran Sona setiap saat. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang kelicikannya melebihi iblis itu sendiri atau bisa disebut kalau Hinata adalah sosok iblis yang sebenarnya disini. Hanya perumpamaan saja, sifat Hinata yang sebenarnya tidaklah seburuk itu.

Saji, Tomoe, serta peerage Sona lainnya yang tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata adalah peerage palsu, bukan peerage cadangan, hanya diam saja menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat dari orang lain. Ini perintah mutlak dari Sona sebagai King mereka. Walau kadang ada perbedaan tugas antara Naruto dan Hinata dengan peerage asli Sona, misalnya dalam hal pekerjaan OSIS, hukuman jika ada anggota OSIS yang berbuat salah, ataupun saat latihan, tapi mereka semua tidak merasa iri. Mereka meyakini dalam hati bahwa apa yang dipikirkan dan diputuskan Kaichou mereka adalah mutlak dan terbaik bagi kelompok mereka.

"Hooooo...?" Serafall masih menatap curiga. Apa lagi ketika Sona mengiyakan dengan ucapan yang kelihatan kurang meyakinkan.

"Anooo, Serafall-sama" Naruto menyapa dengan senyum hangatnya yang penuh kejujuran, "Kaichou tidak berbohong kok, beneran.." dia coba meyakinkan.

Pipi Serafall merona, "Aaahh, aku pasti percaya kok kalau Naru-tan yang bilang begitu. ahihihihiii . . . ."

"Ekkheeemmm. . . . ." Azazel berdehem keras, "Kau tidak lupa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kita semua disini kan, Sera-chan?"

"Akkhh,, eheheee,,, sorry Erogarasu-chan."

Semuanya coba memasang wajah serius setelah acara canda-candaan tadi, pembicaraan penting dimulai.

"Jadi, kenapa Leviathan-sama sampai ada di tempat seperti ini?" Issei bertanya duluan, sebelum acara secara resmi dibuka.

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengamankan kerjasama dari golongan Youkai Kyoto"

Dari Fraksi Iblis, Serafall adalah maou yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam urusan negosiasi dengan fraksi luar sebab Serafall memiliki kecerdasan dan bakat hebat jika berdiplomasi dengan orang lain, dan Serafall selalu melakukan tugas dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Termasuk dalam urusan kerjasama dengan Kaum Youkai Kyoto ini. Beda jauh dengan Sirzech yang di segani karena kharismanya sebagai pemimpin, Ajuka dalam kejeniusannya dalam semua perhitungan, prakiraan dan penemuan-penemuannya, serta Falbium sang ahli taktik dan strategi.

Namun sesaat kemudian, wajah imut Serafall Leviathan berubah muram,

"Tapiii,,,, sepertinya ada situasi tidak biasa."

"Situasi tidak biasa?" Issei yang paling penasaran tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Menurut laporan dari petinggi Kaum Youkai Kyoto, pemimpin mereka, Yasaka-hime sang youkai terkuat berwujud kyuubi, rubah berekor sembilan, telah menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu."

Setelah medengar ucapan Serafall,,, sesuatu terlintas dipikiran Issei. Peristiwa tadi pagi.

 _ **Flashback. . . . .**_

 _Saat itu Issei berdo'a dengan tenangnya di kawasan Fushimi Inari Taisha, tidak usah dipikirkan apa do'a yang dipanjatkan Issei, karena sudah pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari fantasi mesumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia dikepung dan diserang oleh segerombolan rahib dan youkai. Issei bukan berasal dari Kyoto dan dia dicurigai oleh seorang gadis seumuran anak SD. Bukan gadis biasa, dia adalah youkai rubah dengan rambut pirang bersinar dan iris mata berkilau seperti emas. Gadis inilah yang memimpin gerombolannya menyerang Issei._

 _Bagi Issei yang merupakan seorang sekiryutei, gerombolan yang menyerangnya bukan lawan yang harus dihadapi serius. Gerombolan itu tampak lemah baginya. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya panik, dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi kenapa bisa diserang tiba-tiba begitu._

 _"Kembalikan ibukuuu. . . . !" si gadis youkai tadi berteriak menyerang Issei dengan alasan bahwa Issei adalah orang luar yang telah menculik ibunya._

 _Perkelahian pun tidak terhindarkan, dan saat itu pula lah datang Xenovia, Irina dan Asia bergabung untuk membantu Issei._

 _Melihat kedatangan tiga iblis lagi, si gadis youkai semakin marah dan menyerang lebih brutal._

 _Issei sudah menerima kartu tanda pengenal yang diterima oleh iblis seperti dirinya agar bisa berkeliaran bebas di Kyoto karena pihak iblis dan youkai Kyoto pernah terikat perjanjian sebelumnya. Begitupula dengan Xenovia, dan Irina yang sementara ikut bernaung di kerajaan Rias. Namun karena perkelahian ini, Issei terpaksa meminta Asia yang menerima tanda pengenal khusus._

 _Tanda pengenal khusus itu memberikan otoritas pada Asia untuk bertindak sebagai King dan membuat Issei bisa melakukan promosi dari bidak pion walau Rias sedang tidak ada. Issei berpromosi menjadi bidak kuda hingga berhasil memukul mundur gerombolan yang menyerangnya tanpa merusak lingkungan sekitar karena promosi bidak kuda tidak mempunyai serangan destruktif terhadap lingkungan._

 _Si gadis_ _kecil itupun_ _melotot penuh kebencian pada_ _Issei dan kawan-kawan seraya_ _mengangkat tangannya._

" _Mundur._ _..!_ _Kita tak punya cukup jumlah untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sial, eksistensi jahat. Aku akan membuat kalian mengembalikan Ibuku!"_

 _Dengan meninggalkan kata kata itu, si gadis dan para pengikutnya menghilang seperti embusan angin._

 _ **END**_

Kata kata si gadis itu terulang jelas dalam pikiran Issei.

"Dan itu artinya,,,,,?"

Mungkin karena Serafall memahami apa yang hendak Issei ucapkan, dia mengangguk.

"Ya, Sekiryutei-chan. Aku sudah mendengar laporanmu dari Erogarasu-chan. Aku takut itulah situasi yang terjadi"

Azazel meneguk keras-keras cairan memabukkan di cawan sake yang ada ditangannya, dan kemudian berkata, "Jadi pemimpin para youkai telah diculik, seorang yang bertanggung jawab,,,,?"

"Kemungkinan, itu adalah Khaos Brigade"

Dengan sangat yakin, Serafall mengucapkan kesimpulannya.

"Ja-jadi organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade sudah datang kemari? Dan,,, dan karena ulah mereka, kami yang dituduh sebagai penculik pemimpin Youkai, lalu kami di serang gerombolan youkai tadi siang?" Issei berusaha mengaitkan kejadian yang dia alami dengan apa yang di bahas saat ini. Mungkin dia lah yang paling akhir menyadari ini.

"Kalian,,,, kalian terlibat dalam masalah apa lagi kali ini?" mata Saji mulai sedikit berkedut kedut, selalu saja teman sejawat sesama pionnya ini mendapat masalah.

"Astaga, mengurus bocah-bocah ini untuk piknik sudah melelahkan, sekarang ditambah lagi mengurus para teroris itu" Azazel tentu saja kesal, dia juga ingin bersenang-senang di Kyoto.

Serafall menuangkan secangkir lagi sake untuk Azazel yang masih kuat minum, "Apapun yang terjadi, situasi ini tak bisa dipandang remeh. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku akan terus mencoba untuk bekerjasama dengan para youkai."

"Sialan,,, para teroris ini sampai membawa masalah jauh-jauh ke Kyoto" Azazel meneguk minumannya dan mengutuk.

"Yah, ini buruk. Masalahnya sampai seserius itu" Sona paham, apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Khaos Brigade, pasti masalahnya akan serius dan rumit. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata, hanya memasang ekpresi biasa, tak ikut tersulut emosi dengan kejadian disini. Mungkin mereka berdua tidak ingin kelihatan terlalu ikut campur.

Issei tampak kebingungan, dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya ingin menikmati darmawisata yang hanya sekali ada selama masa SMA, namun karena kejadian ini, keinginannya terpaksa harus di nomor duakan. Asia, Xenovia, dan Kiba, mungkin juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Issei. Sebagai budak Gremory, mereka tidak bisa melupakan insiden ini begitu saja.

"Ummm, jadi yang kami harus lakukan adalah,,,,?" Issei dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu bertanya.

Azazel menghela nafas, dengan senyum yang kelihatan di buat-buat, dia berkata, "Pokoknya, kalian harus tetap menikmati darmawisata kalian."

"Eh, tapi sensei,,,," Issei merasa ia termasuk dalam bagian dari masalah ini, tapi Azazel malah menyuruh mereka menikmati darmawisatanya.

"Sudahlah,,,! Kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku akan panggil kalian. Namun, ini juga piknik sekolah berharga kalian, kan? Jadi kami orang dewasa akan mencoba menangani situasi sebisa mungkin. Jadi kalian semua nikmatilah Kyoto untuk sekarang"

"Ya. Sekiryuutei-chan, serta para budak Sona-chan. Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian di Kyoto. Aku juga akan menikmati waktuku di sela-sela pekerjaanku!" Serafall ikut menambahkan.

"Jadi,,,?" Sona menyerngit bingung, apanya yang rapat penting kalau begini jika pada akhirnya diputuskan kalau semuanya harus menikmati waktu masing-masing.

"Jadi kau lah yang akan menyelesaikan puzle kasus ini, Sou-tan. Biarkan yang kelas XI menikmati darmawisata Kyoto mereka" Serafall menjawab kebingungan Sona.

"Haaaahhh,,,, baiklah" Sona pasrah pada keputusan kakaknya, "Kurasa tak masalah. Menyelidiki dan menyelesaikan kasus ini, pasti akan menarik. Iyakan, Hinata?"

"Umm, tentu saja" jawab Hinata.

Ini tentu kesempatan bagus bagi Hinata untuk bersentuhan lebih dalam dengan dunia supranatural. Organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade, kelompok diluar aliansi yang pastinya memiliki banyak informasi. Kesempatan untuk memuluskan rencananya, semakin terbuka lebar. Dan Hinata pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu. Soal Naruto,,,? tidak usah dipertanyakan,,,! Akhir-akhir ini pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu ikut apa yang direncanakan istrinya. Bukannya dia termasuk tipe suami takut istri, hanya saja otaknya tidak memadai untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Bagus lah" sahut Serafall.

Sona membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu bicara lagi, "Tapi jika nanti aku bentrok dengan orang-orang dari Khaos Brigade seperti yang kau duga tadi, Onee-sama. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatanku tidak cukup. Semoga saja jika itu terjadi, aku berhasil kabur"

"Ehh?" Serafall tiba-tiba jadi ragu mengikutsertakan Sona dalam masalah ini, tentu dia sangat khawatir kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan teroris Khaos Brigade. Dia hanya punya satu adik dan itu adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tenang saja, Onee-sama. Jangan lupa kalau dua peerage cadanganku ini adalah ninja. Mereka ahlinya kabur, mengelabui musuh dengan trik-trik aneh, pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan melakukan pengintaian. Semua itu adalah keahlian khusus mereka, jadi membawa dua bodyguardku ini kesini tampaknya hal yang sangat tepat"

"Yap, aku janji Serafall-sama. Aku pasti akan melindungi adikmu ini dengan taruhan nyawaku" kata Naruto.

"Hmmm,, bagus deh kalau begitu." tidak lama kemudian Serafall tersenyum nakal,,, "Hooooo,, nee neee Naru-tan. Kau menyukai adikku yaaa, kok sampai segitunya..."

"Ahh, i-itu,,, bukan seperti itu kok Serafall-sama. Mana mungkin kan? Aku ini hanya iblis rendahan, tidak pantas bersanding dengan Kaichou"

"Yaaahh sayang banget,,, padahal tidak apa-apa juga sih. Kami keluarga Sitri tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang berdasarkan darah dan kebangsawanan kok"

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisa seperti itu, Serafall-sama"

"Hmmm,,,, ahhaaaa kalau begitu kau untukku saja deh, Naru-tan. Kau mau kan? Aku ini Maou dan tidak terlalu terikat dengan kebangsawanan Keluarga Sitri lagi, jadi aku bebas memilih siapa pasanganku tanpa terikat aturan manapun. Eheheeheee..."

"Jangan...!" sergah Naruto.

"Yaaaahhhhh..." Serafall berubah cemberut, dia ditolak oleh seorang pria. Walaupun kesannya ini seperti candaan, tetap saja yang namanya ditolak itu,,,, menyakitkan dan menyayat hati.

". . . . . . . ." Naruto tidak menyahut lagi karena ia jelas merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya, dari arah sampingnya, dan itu sangat dekat.

Serafall mengalihkan matanya ke perempuan berambut indigo panjang, "Kenapa,, Hinata-chan?"

"Eng-enggak kok,,, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Serafall-sama."

"Hooooo, massa sih? Seharusnya kan ada kenapa-kenapanya. . . ." kata Serafall dengan memicingkan matanya pada Hinata.

". . . . . ." Hinata memilih untuk tidak menyahut. Baginya berurusan dengan Serafall, tidak segampang berurusan dengan Sona. Maou Leviathan itu masuk kedalam daftar teratas orang yang harus ia waspadai.

Serafall dan Hinata, dua wanita ini mungkin akan terlibat konflik serius dalam waktu dekat ini. Semoga saja jika itu terjadi, masalahnya tidak akan merembes ke hal-hal lainnya.

"Ahhhh, sudahlah... Sekarang kita bisa bubar!" kata Serafall pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sona, bersama dengan Tsubaki dan ditemani kedua peerage palsunya, sedang berada halaman belakang istana milik Yasaka. Istana ini tidak terletak satu dimensi ruang dengan Kyoto, konsepnya lebih seperti dunia lain, katakanlah Kyoto Paralel. Jika Kyoto asli disebut sebagai dunia permukaan, maka tempat ini adalah dimensi duplikat Kyoto dengan suasana khas Jaman Edo Jepang, para Youkai sendiri menyebutnya 'Jalan Belakang' atau 'Ibukota Pusat'. Ada banyak bangunan-bangunan tradisional yang berbaris membentuk sebuah Kota dan satu istana megah dengan arsitektur Jaman Edo.

Tampak Sona sedang mondar mandir di halaman belakang ini, sesekali ia jongkok seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu. Bukan tanpa alasan Sona melakukan itu, dia melakukannya karena ditempat inilah terakhir kali keberadaan Yasaka di konfirmasi oleh para Dewan Youkai Kyoto sebelum hilang karena penculikan. Harusnya Sona membawa sebuah lup atau kaca pembesar dan memakai topi tinggi, biar aura kedetektifannya lebih terlihat.

"Hmmmmm,,, ini kasus penculikan yang sangat rapi. Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun ditempat ini" ungkap Sona.

"Bagaimana bisa, Kaichou? Tidak mungkin Yasaka-hime menghilang dan diculik tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun kan? Mungkin kau harus periksa lebih teliti lagi" Tsubaki merasa janggal dengan pernyataan King-nya. Mana ada orang bisa datang dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Kau tahu kan seberapa telitinya aku memeriksa sesuatu, tidak mungkin ada yang ku lewatkan. Penculik itu pasti menggunakan suatu trik hebat"

". . . . . ." Tsubaki tidak menyanggah,,,

"Hinata-san, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sona pada Hinata yang sejak tadi juga sama dengannya, sama-sama mengamati TKP, bedanya adalah Hinata tidak mondar mandir tapi hanya berdiri saja. Sona tahu itu, sebab

"Sebentar, Sona-san. Aku periksa lebih teliti sekali lagi"

 **Byakugan**

Hinata memindai setiap area TKP hingga radius 10 km. Radius yang cukup untuk menyentuh semua area istana Yasaka dan kawasan sekitarnya. Perlu waktu 10 menit lebih hingga Hinata selesai melakukan pemindaian pada semua tempat dengan doujutsunya,

Sona bertanya ketika Hinata menonaktifkan kembali Byakugan, "Bagaimana?"

"Nihil. Tidak ada sedikitpun bekas ataupun jejak mencurigakan. Aku tidak menemukan kerusakan apapun disekitar sini. Hanya ada bekas-bekas aktifitas para youkai saja"

"Begitu,,, jadi untuk sementara bisa diasumsikan bahwa dengan trik yang digunakan oleh si penculik saat melakukan aksinya, Yasaka-hime tidak sedikitpun bisa memberikan perlawanan"

"Itu asumsi terbaik pertama yang bisa kita buat, Sona-san" sahut Hinata.

"Boleh juga. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya si penculik datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun."

"Tidak meninggalkan jejak, bukan berarti tidak meninggalkan petunjuk." Hinata mencoba berpikir kritis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, jika ada jejak maka kita akan menelusuri jejak itu untuk bisa memprediksikan bagaimana cara pelaku melakukan aksinya dan menemukan dia. Tapi jika tidak ada jejak, berarti kita hanya perlu memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa dijadikan trik oleh pelaku dengan membandingkan cara kerja teknik-teknik sihir yang ada didunia ini. Ini dunia youkai, jadi pelaku pasti menggunakan semacam trik sihir tententu. Aku yakin kau yang berwawasan luas mengetahui banyak jenis teknik sihir. Setelah kita tahu sihir jenis apa yang digunakan, maka kita bisa mengeliminasi sebanyak mungkin terduga pelaku hingga menyisakan satu orang saja."

"Iya, benar juga. Tapi kita tidak menemukan sedikitpun sisa-sisa aktifitas penggunaan energi sihir non-youkai disekitar sini. Cara yang kau sebutkan tadi akan menjadi lebih berat, Hinata-san"

"Apa mungkin pelakunya dari dalam golongan youkai sendiri?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Itu mustahil" sanggah Sona,"Jika youkai asli sini yang melakukannya, Yasaka-hime yang merupakan youkai terkuat pasti bisa memberikan perlawanan. Aku yakin pelakunya pasti orang luar."

"Aku setuju denganmu," Hinata menimpali, "Dengan Byakugan tadi aku tidak hanya mengamati TKP tapi juga mengamati para youkai yang menjadi penduduk disini. Semua dari mereka berkabung, tidak satupun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka senang dengan kejadian ini. Dari yang ku dengar, Yasaka-hime adalah pemimpin Kyoto yang sangat disayangi oleh mereka semua tanpa terkecuali"

"Baiklah, kita sepakati kalau pelakunya orang luar. Jika kita mengambil kesimpulan dari Onee-sama kalau yang bertanggung jawab adalah Khaos Brigade, maka pelakunya pasti anggota asli organisasi itu, tanpa kaki tangan ras youkai sini"

"Setuju. Lalu kembali kepertanyaan ku tadi, seberapa jauh yang kau ketahui tentang jenis sihir yang bisa digunakan untuk datang dan pergi serta menangkap orang lain tanpa meninggalkan bekas, Sona-san?"

"Kurasa ada cukup banyak, misalnya sihir teleportasi dari ras . . . . . . . . "

Sona dan Hinata, tampak sangat kompak mendiskusikan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, jalan pikiran dua orang dengan IQ jauh diatas rata-rata itu tidak akan bisa tersentuh oleh siapapun. Tsubaki pun terpinggirkan, begitupula Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam magut-magut tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sempat mengumpulkan senjutsu dan memasuki Sennin Mode atas saran Hinata, untuk merasakan keberadaan semua makhluk hidup disekitar sini dengan sensornya. Dahulu di dunia shinobi, sensor dari Sennin Mode bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia dan peringatan tanda bahaya, namun setelah sampai di DxD Universe yang dihuni berbagai jenis dan ras makhluk supranatural, sensor itu juga bisa membedakan makhluk supranatural yang berbeda-beda jenisnya itu. Hanya jenis-jenis tertentu yang sudah pernah Naruto ingat lah yang bisa dikenali, sedangkan jika jenis baru, auranya belum bisa diidentifikasi. Hasilnya, Naruto juga tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak ada ras supranatural lain disekitar sini.

". . . . . .tapi dari semua itu, kita belum menemukan secara spesifik jenis sihir apa yang mereka gunakan. Masih ada cukup banyak kemungkinan sihir jenis apa yang digunakan pelakunya" Sona dan Hinata masih belum berhasil mengidentifikasi jenis sihir apa yang digunakan pelaku. Tampaknya Sona mulai frustasi, walaupun Hinata masih bisa memasang ekpresi seperti biasanya.

Ekpresi yang biasanya Hinata pasang kepada Sona ketika tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui kesepakatan yang mereka buat, hanyalah ekpresi seperti yang biasanya para relasi kerja tunjukkan. Ekspresi serius layaknya seorang profesional, kadang juga tampak santai jika sedang tidak ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Namun jika ada orang lain, maka Hinata harus memasang ekpresi hormat pada Sona layaknya seorang budak kepada raja.

Ekspresi Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, tiba-tiba saja berubah, seperti menemukan titik terang.

"Bagaimana jika si penculik menggunakan suatu trik sihir yang berhubungan dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi yang dapat menarik paksa targetnya dari jauh" kata Naruto.

Sona dan Hinata langsung tanggap, ini terobosan bagus. Walaupun biasanya Naruto itu bodoh dan ceroboh, ternyata otaknya kadang bisa jalan dengan kecepatan melebihi orang jenius sekalipun.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan titik terang" kata Hinata.

"Aku juga" sambung Sona. "Hinata-san, bisakah kau prediksi jumlah pelaku?"

"Setelah ku amati dengan byakuganku tadi, tidak ada jejak pelaku terdeteksi, artinya jumlah pelaku yang datang ke tempat ini adalah nol"

"Tepat seperti dugaanku, tidak akan ada jejak kalau pelakunya tidak datang ketempat ini. Dia melakukan nya dari dimensi lain"

"Itu berarti,,,,," Hinata sudah menemukan jawaban.

"Dimension Lost/Dimension Lost" kata Sona dan Hinata bersamaan.

Dimension Lost memiliki kemampuan untuk mentransfer suatu benda atau orang ke dimensi buatan yang direkonstruksi oleh penggunanya, mirip prinsipnya dengan pembuatan arena rating game. Target yang sudah ditransfer akan dikurung atau disegel didalam sana hingga tidak bisa keluar. Proses transfer dapat dilakukan secara sukarela ataupun dengan cara paksa terhadap targetnya. Target yang ditransfer pun kadang tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah ditransfer. Media pengikat untuk mentransfer adalah kabut tipis yang biasanya memberikan perasaan hangat. Walau target sudah menyadari ada pengguna Dimension Lost, tapi target tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlambat, tahu-tahu dia sudah selesai ditransfer ke dimensi lain.

Dimension Lost adalah satu dari 4 Sacred Gear tipe Longinus yang masuk dalam peringkat teratas. Memang Boosted Gear milik Issei dan Divine Dividing milik Vali adalah sacred gear yang memiliki serangan dan pertahanan paling tangguh secara keseluruhan, namun Dimension Lost menduduki peringkat yang lebih tinggi dari dua sacred gear itu karena dari hal teknik sangat berbahaya dan melampaui batas normal dalam banyak segi. Apalagi jika penggunanya orang cerdik, akan sangat sulit mengalahkannya. Bahkan jika pengguna Dimension Lost sudah sampai pada tahap tertinggi, dia bisa membuat kabut skala besar yang melingkupi sebuah negara atau benua beserta dengan seluruh penduduknya, dan dikirim ke celah dimensi, ke permukaan matahari, atau kedasar terdalam jurang neraka hingga hancur dengan sendirinya disana.

Kedua wanita ini memang sering mempelajari sesuatu. Sona memang sudah hobinya dari dulu sedangkan Hinata karena tuntutan misinya. Jadi pernah beberapa kali, Sona dan Hinata berkunjung ke Institut Grigori untuk menambah pengetahuan disana, terutama hasil penelitian-penelitian Grigori tentang Sacred Gear. Data tentang ke-13 sacred gear tipe longinus cukup banyak tersimpan disana dengan rapi. Walaupun tidak diketahui masing-masing kesemua pemilik Sacred Gear itu sekarang, tapi sacred gearnya sudah ada sejak dahulu sehingga bukan hal mustahil kalau Grigori memiliki informasinya.

Sona membuat keputusan, "Yah Azazel sensei, kita harus menemui pak tua itu sekarang. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya siapa pengguna Sacred Gear Dimension Lost sekarang. Misalkan dia tidak tahu, tapi paling tidak ada informasi dari golongan mana si penggunanya, untuk memastikan apa benar Khaos Brigade yang merencanakan semua ini. Dan tidak hanya itu, jika kita tahu apa kemampuan si pelaku lebih detail dari Azazel sensei, itu pasti memudahkan kita membuat strategi jika sampai bentrok dengan mereka."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju,

"Ayooo" seru Sona.

"Tunggu sebentar Kaichou, aku baru saja mendapat kiriman dokumen berisi agenda harian Yasaka-hime selama sebulan ini seperti yang kau minta kemarin malam" Tsubaki menyerahkan satu eksemplar dokumen. Dokumen itu baru saja di terima Tsubaki via sihir pengiriman barang.

"Terima kasih, Tsubaki. Aku akan membacanya nanti, setelah kita menemui Azazel sensei" ucap Sona yang tampak tergesa-gesa menerimanya. Semoga saja benar-benar tidak ada yang dilewatkan olehnya, seperti kata Sona tadi bahwa ' _tidak mungkin ada yang ku lewatkan_ '

.

.

.

Ketika Issei bersama teman sekelompoknya menikmati darmawisata di Kinkaku-ji, tiba-tiba suasana berubah karena seekor youkai rubah api datang. Suasana menjadi tegang, apalagi Xenovia yang sekelompok dengan Issei saat itu memelototi si rubah api dengan mata setajam elang. Beruntung pada akhirnya tidak sampai terjadi bentrokan karena Rossweisse datang terlebih dahulu dan memberitahukan pesan dari Azazel kalau ada gencatan senjata antara pihak asing dengan Kyoto, sekalian putri dari Kyubi Yasaka-hime ingin meminta maaf. Ternyata si youkai rubah api itu adalah salah satu pelayan Yasaka-hime yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Issei, Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia yang satu kelompok dan membawanya ke Ibukota Pusat tempat kaum youkai Kyoto tinggal.

Dan di tempat itulah mereka semua sekarang, Ibukota Pusat. Ternyata sebelum Issei datang bersama Asia, Irina, dan Xenovia tiba disana, sudah ada Azazel, Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata beserta beberapa petinggi kaum youkai, dan yang pasti ada pula tuan putri Kyubi yang ingin meminta maaf. Tuan putri kecil itu mengenakan kimono berbulu mencolok seperti Tuan Putri dari Era Sengoku. Kiba, Saji dan lainnya sedang tidak ada karena beda kelompok dengan Issei. Kalau Sona bisa ada disini karena tidak sedang berdarmawisata.

Mereka semua kini sedang berada di Istana Kecil milik Tuan Putri Kyubi, istana pribadinya. Ya walaupun istana ini kecil jika dibandingkan istana utama pemimpin Kyoto, Yasaka-hime, tetap saja tampak sangat besar untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Luas halaman depannya saja lebih dari dua kali luas lapangan bola, belum lagi bangunan dan halaman belakangnya.

Bertempat di paviliun istana itu, salah satu tempat favorit Tuan Putri Kyubi, disanalah mereka mengadakan pertemuan.

"Aku Kunou, putri dari Yasaka, administrator dari youkai yang tinggal didalam dan diluar Kyoto" setelah perkenalan dirinya, Tuan Putri Kyubi ini membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku minta maaf untuk sebelumnya. Menyerang kalian tanpa menyelidiki terlebih dulu, mohon maafkan aku." kata Kunou lagi. Inilah tujuannya mengumpulkan banyak orang disini.

Issei tampak bingung, menggaruk pipinya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tak masalah. Kesalahpahaman sudah selesai, dan kami tak keberatan dengan kejadian kemarin selama kami bisa menikmati piknik kami di Kyoto tanpa insiden lebih jauh" Xenovia yang pertama kali bersuara menanggapi permintaan maaf Kunou.

"Ya. Hati yang memaafkan itu sangat penting bagi Malaikat. Aku tak punya dendam pada Tuan Putri-sama." Irina melanjutkan.

Asia juga ikut berbicara, penuh dengan senyuman. "Ya, kedamaian itu sangat penting."

Tersisa Issei yang belum bicara, karena semuanya sudah memaafkan, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Issei selain, "Jadi itulah yang kami rasakan, aku juga tak apa apa. Mohon angkat kepalamu"

"Tapi, tapi,,,,,,"

Orang-orang dewasa yang ada disana paham kalau insiden kemarin ternyata membuat Kunou lebih resah dari yang lain. Sona, Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata juga paham. Tidak ingin hal ini lebih panjang, Serafall memberi isyarat pada Issei sebagai pihak yang dirugikan untuk segera membuat penyelesaian.

Menerima isyarat dari Serafall, Issei sedikit mengerti, perlahan berlutut di depan Kunou, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kunou lalu membuat kontak mata dengan tuan putri kyubi itu. "Jadi,,,, namamu Kunou kan? Begini, Kunou, kamu sangat mencemaskan ibumu, iya kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau memang begitu, maka membuat kesalahan itu wajar. Tentu saja, ini bisa membuat masalah dan membuat tak nyaman orang lain. Tapi Kunou, kamu sudah meminta maaf. Kamu meminta maaf karena kamu memahami kamu sudah salah, begitu kan?"

"Ummm" tuan purti kyubi ini pun mengangguk.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, maka tak ada seorangpun yang menyalahkanmu, Kunou."

Mendengar kata-kata Issei, wajah Kunou terangkat, menatap semua orang yang ada disana, lalu dengan suara kikuk, "...Te-terima kasih."

Semua orang pun lega, kesalahpahaman sudah terselesaikan.

Dengan malu malu, Kunou berbicara lagi. "Meski aku mohon maaf untuk kesalahanku. Tapi tolong, kumohon pada kalian semua, pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Ibuku..."

Tidak jauh dari tuan putri kecil Kunou, ada pula seorang pria tua berhidung panjang. Dia adalah pemimpin dari para Tengu dan memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Yasaka-hime sejak zaman dulu. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir tentang penculikan Yasaka-san serta kondisi mental Kunou.

"Gubernur-dono, Maou-dono, bisakah anda membantu kami menemukan cara untuk menolong Yasaka-hime? Tak peduli apapun, kami menjanjikan kerjasama penuh kami pada kalian" si Tengu tua membuat permintaan.

Dan terlihat seringaian tipis dibibir Azazel. Ini tentu keuntungan besar bagi Azazel maupun Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang ingin membangun Imperium of Bible. Inilah yang dia inginkan, sambil berdarmawisata sambil menjajah wilayah orang. Serafall hanya memasang ekpresi biasa, tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun pada raut wajahnya.

"Yang bisa kami yakini, adalah para penculik masih berada di Kyoto" pungkas Azazel.

"Kenapa Azazel sensei berpikir seperti itu?"

Issei bertanya, lalu Azazel mengangguk dan menjelaskan.

"Aliran energi Ki di semua wilayah Kyoto masih stabil. Rubah berekor sembilan adalah eksistensi yang bertanggung jawab dalam mempertahankan keseimbangan aliran Ki dari area-area berbeda di seluruh wilayah Kyoto. Kyoto sendiri bisa dianggap sebagai medan energi berskala besar. Kalau kyuubi yang menjaga tanah ini pergi atau terbunuh, maka Kyoto akan mengalami perubahan drastis. Karena tak ada sedikitpun tanda tanda perubahan aliran Ki, artinya Yasaka-hime masih baik baik saja, dan para penculik kemungkinan masih ada disini"

Kyoto ternyata bukanlah kota biasa. Salah satu perfektur di Jepang ini memiliki banyak tempat-tempat mistis yang berhubungan langsung dengan aliran energi Ki. Jumlah tempat mistis yang sangat banyak, tentu memerlukan sesuatu untuk mengaturnya untuk menjadikan Kyoto seperti medan energi yang stabil. Oleh karena itulah, peran Yasaka sangat penting.

Berhubung Yasaka masih tidak kenapa-kenapa, berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk menolongnya.

"Serafall, Bagaimana investigasi yang para Iblis sudah lakukan disana?" Azazel bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku sudah perintahkan mereka semua untuk menginvestigasi secara rinci. Para Iblis yang familiar dengan wilayah Kyoto juga sudah diturunkan."

"Azazel sensei" ucapan Sona menyela keseriusan dua orang penting itu, satu berpangkat Gubernur dan satu lagi Maou, "Tim kecilku mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan"

"Ehh,, benarkah Sou-tan?" bukannya Azazel namun Serafall lah yang menyahut. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja"

"Tunggu apa lagi, jelaskan pada kami semua, Sona!" perintah Azazel.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin tanya apa Institut Grigori punya data tentang siapa pengguna Sacred Gear Dimension Lost?"

"Apa hubungannya?" Azazel bertanya balik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi" Sona bersikeras dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada,,, kau sudah tahu kan?, aku masih ingat kalau kau beberapa kali berkunjung ke Institut Grigori dan membaca hasil laporan penelitian kami tentang Sacred Gear tipe Longinus. Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan selain itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kami hanya punya data sebagian kemampuan dari Dimension Lost. Penggunanya sekarang tidak diketahui. Institut Grigori sebenarnya tidak mengetahui semua orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear Longinus, yang terdaftar di Grigori hanya Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing pada Issei dan Vali, lalu Zenith Tempest, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon dan Sephiroth Graal"

Mendengar nama Sephiroth Graal disebutkan, tentu saja menjadi tambahan informasi sendiri bagi Sona untuk masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan untuk Hinata, ini jackpot yang tak terduga. Saat berkunjung ke Grigori, mereka tidak menemukan data siapa pengguna Sephiroth Grall. Hanya data identitas pengguna Longinus lain saja yang di berikan secara cuma-cuma.

Kedua wanita ini walaupun tidak saling mengetahui isi pikiran masing-masing, namun mereka kompak untuk mengesampingkan tentang Sephiroth Graal dahulu. Masalah Yasaka-hime lah yang harus di utamakan untuk sekarang ini. Urusan Sephiroth Graal bisa menunggu untuk nanti.

"Baiklah. Begini, setelah menyelidiki TKP, kami menyimpulkan kalau Yasaka-hime diculik dengan cara ditransfer paksa ke suatu dimensi buatan menggunakan Dimension Lost, lalu di jebak dan dilumpuhkan disana. Kemungkinan pelaku tidak hanya satu orang, mereka pasti sekelompok orang dengan rencana matang dan persiapan penuh sehingga sanggup membuat Kyubi Sang Youkai terkuat terpaksa tunduk"

"Kalian yakin?"

"Begitulah, Azazel-sensei. Jadi apa benar Dimension Lost itu dimiliki oleh seseorang dari organisasi Khaos Brigade?"

"Tentang itu, mungkin saja iya. Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang golongan Hero Faction, golongan pahlawan yang bergabung kedalam Khaos Brigade. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau organisasi teroris itu menaungi banyak golongan oposisi? Golongan Hero Faction itu adalah kumpulan para manusia yang membenci eksistensi supranatural dan katanya memiliki beberapa pengguna Sacred Gear tipe longinus yang berbahaya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pemilik Dimension Lost berada dipihak itu"

"Informasi ini sangat berguna,,, kau pasti menyadarinya kan Azazel sensei.?"

"Tentu saja" Azazel lalu mengarahkan perhatiannya pada semua orang, "Semuanya dengarkan aku,,,! Kita asumsikan musuh memiliki Dimension Lost, maka kita dapat melakukan antisipasi jika musuh berada didekat kita. Pengguna Dimension Lost bisa mentransfer paksa targetnya ke dimensi replika buatan. Ciri-cirinya adalah adanya kabut tipis yang muncul tiba-tiba di bawah kaki, dari tanah atau lantai yang kita pijak. Kabut itu membuat kita merasakan perasaan hangat, namun jangan sampai terlena oleh kehangatan itu karena saat itu lah proses transfer paksa berlangsung. Jika melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan kabut itu, usahakan jangan sampai kita terpencar, kita harus terus bersama agar musuh tidak mudah menghancurkan kita. Kalau pun ada diantara kalian yang sendirian, menjauhlah sebisa mungkin dari kabut itu dengan terbang, jangan sampai terjerat perangkapnya. Mengerti semuanya?"

"Mengerti..." semua orang mengangguk mantap.

Sona bersuara lagi, "Jadi apa tugasku sudah selesai? Jika memang benar Khaos Brigade adalah pelakunya, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam pertarungan, kurasa Tim Gremory lebih cocok untuk itu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menganggu Saji dan budak-budakku lainnya yang sedang menikmati darmawisata disini, sedangkan tim kecil ku ini bukan untuk bertarung, hanya membantu penyelidikan saja"

Yang dimaksud Sona sebagai tim kecilnya adalah, dia sendiri, Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata. Hanya empat orang. Sebenarnya tim empat orang ini bukannya tidak bisa bertarung, malah Sona mengakui kalau tim ini lebih baik daripada ia mengerahkan semua peerage aslinya, tentu saja karena teknik bertarung dari dua ninja peerage palsunya yang di luar nalar, bukan dalam hal kekuatan dan pertahanan namun dalam teknik dan trik, itulah sejauh yang Sona tahu.

Hanya saja Sona yang tidak bisa membawa tim kecil ini kedalam pertarungan melawan Khaos Brigade. Sona masih ingat saat membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, informasi darinya di tukar dengan bantuan dari Naruto dan Hinata dalam rating game dan urusan OSIS, bukan urusan dengan teroris, urusan itu sudah diluar kesepakatan. Jadi karena itulah, Sona tidak bisa meminta lebih. Dia tidak ingin kesepakatan ini bubar hanya karena insiden yang dibuat teroris di Kyoto.

Ternyata iblis licik berkacamata ini egois, lebih mementingkan urusannya sendiri, dibanding menyelamatkan Yasaka yang diculik.

"Kerja bagus Sou-tan, terima kasih bantuanmu. Ini sangat berguna, dengan begini kemampuan musuh sudah lebih banyak yang kita ketahui dan kita bisa mengantisipasinya. Tapi kau belum boleh pulang sekarang, sampai Yasaka-hime berhasil kita selamatkan" Serafall sangat mengapresiasi bantuan adiknya hari ini. Hanya dalam satu hari saja, Sona sudah banyak memecahkan misteri insiden Kyoto.

"Aku tahu, Onee-sama. Aku memang tidak berniat pulang sekarang"

Melepaskan perhatian pada Sona, Azazel lalu memandang semua anggota Tim Gremory di sini, "Sepertinya kali ini kalian akan terlibat lagi, karena kita kekurangan orang. Khususnya karena kalian berpengalaman dalam melawan orang orang kuat, dan kami akan membutuhkan kekuatan kalian melawan golongan Pahlawan. Ini sangat disayangkan, tapi mohon bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Nanti biar aku yang menghubungi Kiba dan para budak Sitri yang tak berada disini. Sebelum itu, silahkan menikmati piknik kalian, tapi kami akan mengandalkan kalian dalam situasi darurat."

"Ya..." Jawab Issei, Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia bersamaan. Mereka berempat setuju pada kata-kata Azazel.

Kunou mengatupkan tangannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Nona rubah api dan Tengu tua juga ikut membungkuk.

"Kumohon pada kalian semua. Mohon,,, mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk menolong Ibuku. Tidak, tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku. Kumohon."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Oke,,, mulai dari sini kita menyerempet alur LN DxD lagi, ini settingnya arc kyoto di LN vol 9. Sebenarnya arc kyoto udah mulai sejak chapter 30 saat sparing Issei Vs Sairaorg, tapi 3 chapter dibelakang harus masuk dahulu agar arc ini lebih kena dan tidak membingungkan. Pokoknya di Kyoto masalah besar akan terungkap. Konoha akan terlibat, entah kubu mana yang akan ditargetkan sebagai sekutunya. Ada lagi kejutan yang pasti tak disangka, melibatkan salah satu Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". Coba tebak nih dewa yang mana...!

Lalu di arc ini, Naruto dan Hinata punya peran penting, dia tidak akan bertindak sebagai support lagi dan akan menunjukkan kekuatannya untuk pertama kali di depan makhluk supranatural. Mereka berdua akan, fullpower.

Yang baca LN DxD, pasti tau kalau kasus penculikan Yasaka tidak seperti di atas, di LN kasusnya lebih sederhana. Sengaja dibuat beda untuk fic ini karena ada konspirasi didalamnya. Hohohooo. Intinya fic ini akan penuh dengan intrik.

Dan,,, dari beberapa golongan didalam Khaos Brigade, aku memilih Hero Faction yang keluar lebih dahulu. Jadi Old Satan Fraction yang dipunggawai oleh Shalba, Cruzerey, Diodora, dan lain-lain masih ada, mereka disimpan untuk nanti. Begitupula dengan Qlippoth. Tentu ada maksud pula kenapa Caocao CS yang keluar lebih dahulu.

Ulasan Review :

Yang menunggu Khaos Brigade?, nih mereka udah nongol.

Aktifitas Hero Faction beda atau sama dengan LN? Ya, beda lah. Fic ini punya alur sendiri.

Yang main tebak-tebakan siapa yang bakal jadi sekutu Konoha,,, jangan menyerah yaa. Pecahkan saja teka-tekinya, petunjuknya ada di arc ini.

Letak pulau melayang Konoha? Untuk sekarang ada di atas wilayah perbukitan 35 km dari Kuoh. Yang di atas lautan itu, saat pertama kali Konoha datang ke DxD Universe. Di pindah Naruto ke tempat lain agar lebih aman.

Satu lagi, di fic ini tidak ada ceritanya yang mati berubah jadi abu atau lenyap begitu saja menjadi cahaya. Aku menetapkan bahwa semua ras adalah makhluk hidup, punya tubuh, jadi aku menganggapnya jika mati maka akan menyisakan jasad. Tujuannya agar yang mati tidak lenyap begitu saja, tapi menyisakan suatu hal yang menjadi masalah baru ataupun menjadi penyelesaian masalah.

Rokie 12 belum banyak nongol, peran mereka belum sampai, nanti jika pergerakan Konoha sudah besar-besaran. Lalu, Rias dkk nongol lagi.

Terimakasih untuk yang mengapresiasi dan memberi pujian untuk fanfic ini. Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 30 Maret 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Kerja bagus Sou-tan, terima kasih bantuanmu. Ini sangat berguna, dengan begini kemampuan musuh sudah lebih banyak yang kita ketahui dan kita bisa mengantisipasinya. Tapi kau belum boleh pulang sekarang, sampai Yasaka-hime berhasil kita selamatkan" Serafall sangat mengapresiasi bantuan adiknya hari ini. Hanya dalam satu hari saja, Sona sudah banyak memecahkan misteri insiden Kyoto._

 _"Aku tahu, Onee-sama. Aku memang tidak berniat pulang sekarang"_

 _Melepaskan perhatian pada Sona, Azazel lalu memandang semua anggota Tim Gremory, "Sepertinya kali ini kalian akan terlibat lagi, karena kita kekurangan orang. Khususnya karena kalian berpengalaman dalam melawan orang orang kuat, dan kami akan membutuhkan kekuatan kalian melawan golongan Pahlawan. Ini sangat disayangkan, tapi mohon bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Nanti biar aku yang menghubungi Kiba dan para budak Sitri yang tak berada disini. Sebelum itu, silahkan menikmati piknik kalian, tapi kami akan mengandalkan kalian dalam situasi darurat."_

" _Ya..." Jawab Issei, Xenovia, Irina, dan Asia bersamaan. Mereka berempat setuju pada kata-kata Azazel._

 _Kunou mengatupkan tangannya dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Nona rubah api dan Tengu tua juga ikut membungkuk._

" _Kumohon pada kalian semua. Mohon,,, mohon pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk menolong Ibuku. Tidak, tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku. Kumohon."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 35. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 2.**

Tugetsukyou, adalah sebuah jembatan yang melintasi sungai Katsura. Hanya jembatan kayu tradisional namun penuh dengan kenangan historis. Dari jembatan itu, dapat disaksikan pemandangan gunung-gunung di Kyoto yang membentuk garis merah membentang sepanjang puluhan kilometer sehingga memberikan kesan musim gugur yang kuat.

Ada sebuah legenda yang berkaitan dengan Jembatan Tugetsukyou. Legenda itu menyebutkan bahwa jika ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang melintasi jembatan itu menoleh kebelakang salah satu atau keduanya, maka kekasih itu akan terpisahkan.

Dan ketika siswa kelas XI Kuoh Gakuen berjalan-jalan di jembatan itu dalam rangka darmawisata, hal buruk tiba-tiba saja datang. Tidak menimpa semua orang, hanya menimpa siswa-siswa yang aslinya adalah iblis saja, dari kelompok iblis Gremory.

Issei, bidak pion kelompok Gremory, merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia bingung dan saat melihat kesekeliling ternyata selain dirinya hanya tersisa Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou, dan Kiba saja. Semua orang lain telah menghilang. Para siswa Kuoh dan touris lainnya yang merupakan manusia normal telah lenyap. Mereka kebingungan dan ketika mensurvei sekeliling, tak ada orang-orang mencurigakan di dekat mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, kabut aneh seperti mengambang dari bawah kaki mereka.

"Kabut ini?"

"Dimension Lost" Kiba menjawab kebingungan Issei sambil berjalan mendekat.

Semua orang telah berkumpul. Mereka sudah memasang posisi siaga dan menyakini musuh ada didekat mereka. Hal seperti ini sudah mereka antisipasi sebelumnya, berkat informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Sona dan tim kecilnya.

"Hei, apa kalian semua tak apa-apa?" Azazel turun dan mendarat di sekitar tim Gremory yang sudah berkumpul. "Semuanya selain kita sudah lenyap secara sempurna. Kita ditransfer secara paksa ke dimensi ruang buatan dan disegel di dalamnya. Dari situasi sekeliling, ini adalah dimensi alternatif yang merupakan replika dari Togetsukyou dan sekitarnya." Azazel bisa ada disini bersama Tim Gremory sebab sebagai guru dia mengawasi siswa-siswinya yang jalan-jalan sekitar Togetsukyou.

Sungguh tak ada tanda-tanda transfer sebelumnya. Usai merasakan perasaan hangat tahu-tahu sudah ditransfer. Dimension Lost benar-benar berbahaya.

Dari balik Togetsukyou, jembatan kayu yang melegenda, beberapa sosok mendekat dan menampakkan diri, mereka sekelompok orang yang memang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini, bukan datang tanpa kesengajaan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kali, Gubernur Azazel dan Sekiryuutei"

Salah seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok menyapa, dia seorang pria, masih muda, tampak berumur 20 tahun, mengenakan seragam yang mirip dengan pakaian China Han. Dia membawa tombak di tangannya, tombak itu memancarkan perasaan tak mengenakkan bagi iblis-iblis Tim Gremory. Itu pasti bukan tombak biasa karena hawanya membawa dampak buruk bagi iblis.

Rekan-rekan pria tadi mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan seragam sekolah. Pria dan wanita, terlihat seumuran anak SMA. Semuanya memancarkan hawa kehadiran aneh, berbeda dari kaum Iblis maupun Naga.

Azazel melangkah kedepan, "Apa kalian Golongan Pahlawan dalam rumor itu? Aku takjub, kalian berani mentransfer paksa kami sekaligus tanpa memisahkan kami semua. Apa persiapan kalian untuk ini sudah matang"

Diluar ekspektasi sebelumnya, Azazel menyarankan agar Issei dan kawan-kawan tidak boleh berpisah untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk jika sampai ditransfer paksa secara terpisah dengan Dimension Lost. Tapi dengan kejadian ini, berarti mereka tidak perlu susah-susah melakukan tindakan antisipasi. Namun ini juga berarti bahwa kewaspadaan malah harus ditingkatkan karena musuh pasti memiliki kesiapan matang dan kecerdikan luar biasa untuk membantai mereka semua sekaligus.

Pria yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok tadi menjawab, "Namaku Cao Cao, keturunan dari Cao terkenal, Cao Mengde, yang tercatat dalam Cerita Records of Three Kingdom"

"Dia...?" Issei tampak belum tahu tentang sejarah dan legenda Cao Cao.

"Dengarkan baik baik semuanya" Azazel berseru ditengah kebingungan tim Gremory. "Hati-hatilah pada tombak pria itu, True Longinus. Longinus terkuat nomor satu yang dikatakan mampu membantai Tuhan. Aku sudah lama tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi tak kusangka sekarang sudah jatuh ke tangan para teroris."

"Itu Tombak Suci yang sangat ditakuti oleh Seraphim dari Surga...?" Irina menambahkan dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya saat masih kecil. Tombak yang membunuh Christ, tombak yang membawa darah Chrits, tombak absolut yang menembus tubuh The God of Bible"

"Itu Tombak Suci..."

Xenovia dan Asia yang merupakan orang-orang dari gereja yang tahu banyak tentang tombak itu ikut bersuara.

Kunou dengan marah berteriak pada si Cao Cao. "Hei kauuu...!"

"Tuan Putri kecil, ada masalah apa? Kalau bisa, aku akan coba jawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Apa kalian yang sudah menculik ibuku?"

"Benar sekali" dengan entengnya Cao Cao mengakui perbuatannya, bahkan ditambah seulas seringaian kecil dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan pada ibuku hah?"

"Kami hanya ingin ibumu bekerjasama dalam eksperimen kami."

"Eksperimen? Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan!?"

"Hanya untuk mengetes sesuatu saja..."

Mendengar itu, Kunou menampakkan taringnya, dengan marah. Matanya melotot tajam dengan berair. Sepertinya dia marah besar. Bukan saja diculik, namun ibunya juga akan digunakan untuk suatu eksperimen mencurigakan.

"Kami tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian jadi mari kita persingkat saja. Tolong kembalikan pemimpin Kyuubi. Kami tengah berusaha keras untuk bekerjasama dengan para youkai." Azazel coba membujuk Cao Cao.

Walaupun Azazel sebagai pihak yang membujuk, namun iktikadnya bertolak belakang dengan sikap dia sekarang. Azazel malah sudah siap tempur. Melihat itu, semua orang dari Tim Gremory berkumpul ke dalam formasi dan ikut mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pertarungan. Issei meminjamkan Ascalon pada Xenovia, karena saat ini Durandal sedang di bawa ke Vatican untuk diperbaiki. Sedangkan Rossweisse yang ternyata juga ikut ditransfer, ditempatkan Azazel di restoran karena masih tidur akibat mabuk.

Kontras dengan sikap siaga Azazel dan tim Gremory, pihak Cao Cao justru tak membuat tanda tanda bersiap-siap. Walaupun tidak pada posisi siap tempur, Cao Cao tidak sedikitpun menanggapi bujukan Azazel. Dia punya tujuan sendiri, dan lagi tindak tanduk Azazel seperti tidak menginginkan gencatan senjata padanya.

Ada seorang anak lelaki pendek yang berdiri di samping Cao Cao tanpa ekspresi. Cao Cao berkata padanya, "Leonardo, akan kubiarkan kau mengurus para Iblis dengan monster-monstermu"

Hanya satu permintaan, namun si anak lelaki tetap tanpa ekspresi, dan mengangguk pelan. Dalam sekejap, bayangan hitam bermunculan di bawah kakinya dan dengan cepat menyebar. Bayangan itu tumbuh, mencapai ukuran yang menutupi seluruh jembatan Togetsukyou. Dan kemudian mereka menyebar lagi dan perlahan mengambil bentuk tertentu. Ratusan monster terbentuk dari bayangan, mengaum keras dan berbaris siap untuk perang.

"Annihilation Maker" ungkap Azazel.

Cao Cao tertawa, "Benar, anak ini membawa salah satu Longinus. Ancaman berbeda dibandingkan True Longinus ku, namun tetap saja Sacred Gearnya sangat mematikan"

Anak laki-laki itu adalah pengguna Longinus. Annihilation Maker, Sacred Gear tipe Longinus yang kemampuannya lebih mematikan daripada Boosted Gear atau Divine Dividing. Sacred Gear itu bisa menciptakan tak terhitung banyaknya hewan-hewan Iblis. Bahkan monster raksasa penghembus api setinggi 100 meter bisa diciptakan hanya dengan kehendak kuat. Kekuatan untuk menciptakan monster hanya dari imajinasi. Kemampuan ini tergantung pada kemampuan penggunanya, bisa menciptakan skala ratusan atau bahkan ribuan.

Azazel berucap geram pada Cao Cao, "Kalian benar-benar yang terburuk, tiga dari empat longinus level teratas bekumpul dalam dalam satu kelompok"

Cao Cao membalas geraman Azazel hanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Sensei, sebenarnya siapa mereka itu?" Issei bertanya dalam ketidaktahuan akan identitas musuhnya. Dia sudah dalam mode siap tempur, armor naga merah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail sudah aktif sejak tadi.

Azazel menjawab to the point, "Mereka adalah salah satu kelompok didalam organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade yang disebut golongan pahlawan, Hero Faction. Pria bertombak itu, Cao Cao, adalah pemimpin mereka. Sifat alami semua Cao sejak jaman dulu adalah mengumpulkan dan mengembangkan bakat, tak peduli apapun latar belakangnya. Namun Cao Cao masa kini, dia itu, hanya fokus mengumpulkan bakat manusia. Tak ada Iblis atau Malaikat di bawah naungannya. Mengumpulkan semua jenis bakat, namun hanya terbatas pada manusia. Inilah satu satunya prinsip yang golongan Pahlawan mati-matian pertahankan."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sejarah Records of Three Kingdomg, tapi sensei, apa kelemahan Sacred Gear mematikan milik mereka?" Issei bertanya lagi.

Kalau Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing memiliki kelemahan, maka Cao Cao dan komplotannya pasti juga punya.

"Serang tubuh penggunanya"

Cao Cao tertawa masam usai mendengar kata-kata Azazel. "Sepertinya kelemahan Annihilation Maker sudah ketahuan"

Cao Cao mengarahkan jarinya pada toko di area itu.

Salah satu monster bayangan membuka mulutnya,,,

Bzzzzzzt!

Laser cahaya muncul. Dan dalam sekejap,,,

Booom...!

Toko itu hancur seketika oleh ledakan luar biasa.

"Serangan cahaya?" Issei terkejut ada monster yang bisa menggunakan serangan cahaya seperti malaikat. Ini juga berarti buruk bagi ia dan timnya. Issei dan semua budak Gremory adalah iblis, lemah terhadap serangan cahaya. Hanya Azazel dan Irina saja yang tidak akan terkena damage besar akibat serangan cahaya.

Diantara hempasan angin kuat akibat ledakan, Azazel berteriak dengan marah, "Cao Cao, brengsek kau..! Ternyata kau yang mengirim komplotan yang menyerang kesemua golongan."

Azazel marah,,, yahhh karena terlalu fokus akibat kemunculan eksistensi Konoha, masalah lain seperti serangan-serangan kecil dari para pengguna Sacred Gear dan monster-monster tak dikenal pada semua pihak dari aliansi tidak terlalu terekspos keluar. Tapi dia tak menduga kalau serangan-serangan itu, semuanya adalah ulah Cao Cao, Hero Faction adalah dalang yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah masalah besar dan sama pentingnya dengan menghadapi Konoha karena mereka berkaitan erat dengan Khaos Brigade yang merupakan pihak oposisi dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

"Ya. Diantara yang ku kirim, ada monster-monster ciptaan anak ini. Meskipun itu hanya serangan kecil dan dapat dengan mudah kalian kalahkan, tapi dari sana terkumpul banyak data untuk Sacred Gear anak ini"

Azazel melotot dengan amarah, namun seketika mulai tertawa. Azazel sekarang mengerti situasi yang dibuat oleh Hero Faction.

"Tapi Cao Cao, itu artinya kau belum bisa menciptakan hewan hewan Pembunuh Dewa."

"..." Cao Cao tak menyangkal ucapan Azazel.

"Apa lagi ini maksudnya, Sensei?" Issei makin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah,,, aku akan memberitahukan kalian sesuatu. Dengarkan baik-baik, Issei, juga kalian semua. Saat ini sering sekali terjadi serangan-serangan kecil terhadap tiga fraksi yang sudah membuat pakta perdamaian, eksistensi-eksistensi supranatural lain diluar aliansi juga menerima serangan itu. Pelaku serangan ternyata di koordinir oleh Si Brengsek Cao Cao itu. Serangan itu dilancarkan oleh sekelompok manusia pengguna Sacred Gear dan monster-monster bayangan ciptaan si pengguna Annihilation Maker. Tujuannya sudah aku mengerti, mengumpulkan data untuk menciptakan hewan-hewan antimonster pembantai ras supranatural dan di saat yang sama menambah jumlah Balance Breaker diantara para pengguna Sacred Gear"

"Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan setelah mendapatkan semua data yang mereka perlukan, sensei? Dan tentang hewan pembunuh dewa tadi?" Kiba juga penasaran ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Hero Faction adalah golongan yang hanya beranggotakan manusia, mereka bertujuan untuk memusnahkan seluruh eksistensi supranatural dengan semua bakat-bakat yang di kumpulkan oleh Cao Cao. Mereka adalah yang ditakdirkan sebagai pahlawan dari golongan manusia, itulah Hero Faction. Namun Hero Faction itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, bullshit. Julukan mereka tidak sesuai dengan jalan yang mereka ambil. Mereka melakukan kejahatan besar, melakukan tindakan eksploitasi diluar batas kewajaran terhadap manusia untuk membentuk pasukan manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan melakukan cuci otak bagi manusia yang melawan keinginan mereka."

Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Jika mereka bisa menciptakan hewan pembunuh dewa, mereka pasti sudah melakukannya. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tak mencobanya kalau mereka sudah memiliki sumber daya hewan pembunuh dewa. Mereka pasti sudah menyerang secara frontal terhadap semua golongan supranatural jika mereka punya semua sumber daya yang diperlukan untuk tujuan mereka"

"Hahahahaaaa..." Cao Cao tertawa keras setelah mendengar ucapan Azazel pada murid-muridnya. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku, apa yang ku lakukan ternyata diketahui sangat banyak oleh Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Legendaris, yang namanya tercantum dalam alkitab." Cao Cao lalu mengacungkan tombaknya pada Azazel, "Hewan-hewan monster kami memang belum sampai pada level pembunuh dewa. Tapi kalau lawannya adalah Dewa, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya dengan tombak ini. Ayoooo Kemari, kita mulai pertarungan sekarang!"

Pernyataan perang sudah keluar dari mulut Caocao.

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Jika dipandang dari sudut orang lain yang netral dan tahu segalanya, kedua kubu itu tidak sedikitpun memikirkan kepentingan manusia.

Semua omongan Azazel bertolak belakang dengan realita. Dengan didasarkan pada Pakta Perdamaian Kouh yang dia usung, Azazel tampak seperti seorang juru perdamaian. Namun rencana Imperium of Bible yang ada dibelakangnya, ambisi besar Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, semua itu malah akan merugikan umat manusia.

Begitupun dengan Hero Faction. Pahlawan sejati adalah mereka yang memiliki kekuatan atau kemampuan spesial dan memakainya untuk umat manusia. Mereka baru disebut pahlawan setelah melalui sebuah pencapaian atau mengalahkan kejahatan besar. Kelompok Hero Faction adalah orang-orang yang terlahir dengan Sacred Gear. Adanya ambisi eksistensi supranatural untuk mendominasi umat manusia lewat Imperium of Bible atau apapun, tentu merugikan manusia, namun ketika manusia yang terlahir dengan kekuatan spesial sebagai pahlawan yang diberkahi Sacred Gear, melawan dominasi itu dengan tanpa perasaan mengorbankan apapun dan siapapun, maka mereka tidak benar-benar bisa disebut pahlawan. Hero Faction tidak segan melakukan kejahatan, aksi terorisme hingga tindakan ekspolitasi manusia pengguna Sacred Gear bahkan sampai melakukan cuci otak.

Pada intinya, kedua pihak yang bertarung ini, tidak satupun memikirkan kepentingan manusia. Para Iblis yang berambisi mendominasi manusia, dan Hero Faction yang ingin dianggap sebagai pahlawan diantara manusia.

Jika saja Issei, Kiba dan semua anak-anak muda yang masih polos disana tahu tentang semua hal tadi, entah akan seperti apa reaksi mereka?. . . . Tapi kalaupun mereka tahu, sepertinya keadaan tidak akan berubah. Rias dan seluruh Tim Gremory, selalu percaya pada Azazel, guru mereka, guru yang membuat mereka tumbuh menjadi tim kuat dan tangguh. Percaya pada Azazel walaupun faktanya selalu berbeda dengan apa yang Azazel ucapkan.

Hewan-hewan monster cipataan membuat raungan memekakkan lalu menyerbu ke arah Tim Gremory. Kiba dan Xenovia melaju dan berdiri di garis depan. Para budak Gremory sudah mulai bertarung menghadapi ratusan monster bayangan.

"Cao Cao, bagaimana kalau kita beradu tanding?"

Azazel mengeluarkan permata Naga, permata Fafnir, dan seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus dalam armor emas dari Sacred Gear buatan. Di saat yang sama, dia membentangkan kedua belas sayap hitamnya dan menyerbu Cao Cao dengan kecepatan ekstrim.

"Suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya yang diberi kesempatan bertarung dengan anda."

Cao Cao mengangkat tombak sucinya, bagian depan True Longinus terbuka dan melepaskan aura emas yang membentuk bilah tombak.

Crash...!

Tombak cahaya Azazel bertumbukan dengan Tombak Suci Cao Cao, gelombang kejut keras tercipta. Hantaman itu menciptakan gelombang dan dentuman di sungai Katsura, menghempaskan air kemana mana. Tetes tetes air berjatuhan di atas Togetsukyou seperti badai hujan deras.

Seiring Azazel dan Cao Cao menyerang satu sama lain dan melanjutkan pertarungan, mereka perlahan bergerak lurus sepanjang tepi sungai.

"Berikutnya, kurasa sudah waktuku untuk beraksi!"

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan Tim Gremory melawan monster-monster ciptaan anak laki-laki pengguna Anhiliation Maker. Seorang pria melangkah ke depan, dan melepaskan pedang dari ikat pinggangnya.

"Senang bertemu kalian untuk pertama kalinya, para budak Gremory. Aku Sig, keturunan dari pahlawan Siegfried. Rekan-rekanku memanggilku Siegfried. Kalian mau memanggilku apa, itu terserah kalian" kata Pria itu setelah berada tepat didepan Tim Gremory.

Pria itu adalah prajurit top di Gereja Katolik, Protestan, dan Orthodox. 'Kaisar Iblis Sig' adalah julukannya.

Pertempuran ahli pedang pun tidak terelakkan, tiga lawan satu. Kiba si pengguna Pedang Suci Iblis, Xenovia pengguna teknik dua pedang berdamage besar, dan Irina pengguna pedang cahaya.

Walaupun menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus, Siegfried dengan mudahnya mendominasi pertarungan. Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram, Pedang Iblis Balmung dari Legenda Norse dan Pedang Iblis Legendaris Nothung, menggunakan tiga pedang sekaligus, tiga orang pendekar pedang bisa dia jatuhkan. Siegfried tidak menggunakan mulutnya untuk memainkan pedang ketiga. Dengan Sacred Gear Twice Critical yang ia miliki pada level sub-species, ia mampu menumbulkan lengan ketiga dipunggungnya berupa tangan naga. Sriegfried, Kaisar Iblis Sig dengan Teknik Tiga Pedang Iblis, benar-benar hebat. Apalagi dia memiliki Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram, yang berada pada tingkatan teratas bersama Pedang Royal Suci milik Arthur Pendragon.

Dhhhuuaarrrr...

Dengan suara hantaman keras. Azazel mendarat di depan Tim Gremory. Di saat yang sama, Cao Cao dan komplotannya kembali ke posisi awal mereka. Break ditengah-tengah pertempuran.

Bekas pertarungan Azazel dan Cao Cao, menghancurkan seluruh Arashiyama, sungai Katsura pun sudah kering menjadi tanah gersang. Untung saja ini hanya dimensi ruang buatan, jika tidak kota warisan dunia Kyoto hanya akan tinggal sejarah.

Kedua kubu masing-masing sudah berkumpul di posisi awal, terpisah oleh sungai Katsura yang telah kering. Jembatan Tugetsukyou pun telah hancur sehingga satu-satunya akses untuk saling menyerang adalah dengan terbang.

Hero Faction mengubah formasi lagi, dan terus menciptakan hewan-hewan monster dengan Anhiliation Maker. Gelombang kedua tampaknya akan menjadi pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Namun belum sempat ada yang merengsek maju,,,

Booommmm...

Peluru sihir dari berbagai macam atribut menghujani sisi kubu Hero Faction. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Rossweisse yang datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan emosi meledak-ledak karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya diganggu. Seluruh area seperti pertokoan, bangunan dan semacamnya hancur lebur dan menjadi abu tak bersisa akibat serangan sihir Rossweisse sang mantan Valkirie bodyguard Dewa Ketua Norse, Odin. Serangan sihir dari semua atribut, ada petir, api, air, tanah, angin, dan lain-lainnya Namun tidak untuk Cao Cao dan kawanannya. Ada kabut yang muncul disekitar mereka, dan menangkis semua serangan sihir.

Cao Cao berbicara dari dalam kabut.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk sekarang, sungguh upacara pembukaan yang menyenangkan, Gubernur Azazel. Malam ini kami akan menggunakan medan energi spesial Kyoto dan pemimpin Kyuubi, dan mengubah Istana Nijou menjadi eksperimen besar. Kalau ingin menghentikan kami, datang dan ikut sertalah!"

Kabut semakin menebal. Kabut yang muncul di bawah kaki lalu menyebar ke dada dan hingga ke wajah. Dan kemudian perlahan lahan, seluruh pandangan mata terblokir oleh kabut dan segalanya lenyap. Hingga akhirnya Azazel dan Tim Gremory kembali ke Arashiyama yang sesungguhnya, kembali ke jalanan ramai di samping Togetsukyou. Selain mereka, para turis tengah melintasi jembatan Togetsukyou seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

Crash!

Azazel dengan marah memukul sebuah tiang listrik.

"...Berbicara seenaknya...! Bereksperimen di Kyoto...? Jangan remehkan aku, bocah ingusan..."

' _Caocao sialan... Berani-beraninya dia mencampuri urusanku disini. Awas saja,,, aku pasti akan menyingkirkannya, sama seperti aku menyingkirkan Si Brengsek Loki. Malam ini aku harus menyusun rencana. Walaupun disini tidak ada Vali, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin bocah mesum sekiryutei itu sudah cukup. Kelihatannya dia akan berkembang lebih kuat lagi, pasti dia cukup untuk ku gunakan melenyapkan Cao Cao_ '

Azazel menyeringai keji dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Karena peringatan Cao Cao tadi siang, malam ini lagi-lagi ada rapat penting. Semua orang sudah berkumpul, Azazel dan Serafall memimpin pertemuan, Tim Gremory dan Tim Sitri dari kelas XI yang ikut darmawisata ditambah Rossweisse, lalu kedatangan Sona dan Tsubaki serta dua peerage cadangannya, Naruto dan Hinata. Semuanya lengkap seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di Restoran Dairaku.

Azazel melirik semua orang kemudian memulai acara. Peta seluruh Kyoto tengah dibentangkan sepanjang pusat ruangan pertemuan mereka.

"Jadi, mari mulai dengan rencana pertarungan kita. Area pusat disekitar Istana Nijou dan Stasiun Kyoto sekarang dalam kondisi siaga satu. Semua Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di Kyoto telah digerakkan untuk mencari orang orang mencurigakan. Youkai Kyoto juga menyediakan bantuan bagi kita. Meski kita masih belum mengkonfirmasi gerakan golongan Pahlawan, kita sudah sukses mendeteksi kehadiran tak mengenakkan yang berkumpul di Istana Nijou sebagai pusatnya"

"Kehadiran tak mengenakkan?" Kiba menyerngit bingung.

"Ya, sejak zaman kuno, Kyoto adalah kota yang dibangun memakai prinsip Yin Yang dan Feng Shui seperti lingkaran sihir berskala besar. Sebagai hasilnya, ada banyak titik titik kekuatan spesial, seperti Sumur Seimei, Kuil Suzumushi Kofuku-Jizo, Pohon Pinus Fushimi Inari Hizamatsu-san dan masih banyak lagi. Lokasi lokasi dengan aura luar biasa terlalu banyak untuk dihitung. Namun, aliran itu saat ini sudah menjadi teratur dan berkumpul di istana Nijou."

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?" Saji bertanya setelah menelan ludah.

"Entahlah, namun pasti bukan hal bagus. Karena mereka berniat memakai pemimpin Kyuubi yang mengendalikan aliran energi kota ini untuk mengadakan semacam eksperimen. Kita akan memakai poin kunci ini sebagai basis seluruh rencana"

Mendengar ucapan Azazel, semua orang mengangguk. Dan kemudian Azazel secara resmi mulai menjelaskan rencana penyerangan sekaligus penyelamatan Yasaka.

"Pertama untuk para budak Sitri. Kalian akan menjaga area sepanjang Stasiun Kyoto. Menjaga hotel ini juga pekerjaan kalian. Hotel ini sendiri sudah memiliki perisai pertahanan, jadi kalau sesuatu terjadi akan ada pengamannya. Namun kalau ada orang mencurigakan mendekat, kalian para budak Sitri akan bertanggung jawab untuk menangani mereka."

"Paham!" seluruh kelompok Sitri membalas.

"Selanjutnya kelompok Gremory plus Irina. Maaf sudah terlalu sering meletakkan kalian di garis depan, tapi kalian akan jadi penyerang utama. Dalam waktu singkat, kalian akan menyerbu istana Nijou. Jujur saja, jumlah lawan dan kekuatan mereka masih tak jelas. Prioritas pertama kalian adalah menolong Yasaka-Hime. Sekali kalian berhasil, mundur secepat mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah mengumumkan kalau mereka akan memakai Yasaka-Hime untuk eksperimen"

"La-lalu apa kita punya cukup kekuatan tempur?" Issei bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Jelas saja Issei ragu, penyerang utama dari Tim Gremory ditambah Irina hanya 5 orang. Mengingat pertarungan nanti akan melawan golongan Pahlawan, itu jelas jelas tak cukup.

"Jangan cemas, aku percaya pada kalian berlima" Azazel berusaha meyakinkan Issei dan teman setimnya.

Azazel lalu melanjutkan, "Khusus untuk Sona dan tim kecilnya, kalian berempat ku beri tugas khusus untuk berpatroli. Hindari pertarungan dengan siapapun. Aku ingin kalian mengawasi seluruh area disemua penjuru Perfektur Kyoto, berjaga-jaga jika ada keanehan yang terjadi. Apapun yang mencurigakan segera laporkan padaku. Dari pertemuan singkat dengan Hero Faction tadi siang, aku tahu kalau mereka semua sangat cerdik, jika kita membagi dua pasukan untuk bertahan pada titik-titik tertentu dan membuat pasukan penyerang ke Istana Nijou, kita masih memiliki celah dimana kita dapat kecolongan sehingga rencana Caocao berjalan sempurna. Intinya, kalian berempat tidak perlu mendekati area pertarungan, cukup amati dari jauh, lakukan pengintaian dan laporkan hal sekecil apapun padaku melalui komunikasi radio. Kau mengerti kan, Sona?"

"Ya..." Sona menjawab singkat tanpa protes dan bertanya.

"Pastikan kedua peerage cadanganmu berguna.! Aku sudah memiliki data kemampuan mereka. Mata Byakugan milik Hinata yang memiliki penglihatan dengan bidang pandang segala arah 360 derajat sejauh 10 km sangat berguna untuk mengamati kejadian sekecil apapun dengan sangat detail. Lalu senjutsu sennin mode milik Naruto mampu berfungsi sebagai sensor dengan ruang lingkup yang sangat luas, dengan begitu tidak akan ada pergerakan musuh yang tidak terdeteksi. Ingat, posisi ini sangat penting untuk menjamin masalah ini bisa diatasi sampai benar-benar tuntas tanpa ada hal sekecil apapun yang terlewat"

Selama beberapa bulan ini berhubungan dengan kaum supranatural, doujutsu Byakugan dan Senjutsu Sennin Mode sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum orang-orang dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Apalagi Naruto dan Hinata pernah ikut bertarung bersama para iblis untuk menghabisi musuh, seperti menghabisi Loki kemarin.

Sona menatap kedua peerage cadangannya, Naruto dan Hinata. Sona hanya mendapat balasan anggukan yang dapat diartikan 'tak masalah'.

"Akhirnya, ada berita buruk. Kali ini, kita hanya mendapatkan tiga porsi air mata Phoenix." kata Azazel lagi.

"Hanya tiga porsi!? Itu sama sekali tak cukup! Dan lawan kita adalah teroris!" Saji berteriak takut dan menanyai Azazel.

"Ya, aku paham" Azazel berusaha menenangkan semua orang. "Karena kegiatan teroris Khaos Brigade terjadi di seluruh penjuru dunia, air mata Phoenix menjadi tuntutan besar dan sangat langka. Semua pasukan tempur dari masing masing golongan memiliki jumlah yang sangat kurang dari stok ideal. Sejak awal, air mata Phoenix bukan sesuatu yang bisa diproduksi secara massal dengan mudah. Keluarga Phenex menjadi sangat sibuk. Yang awalnya adalah komoditas berharga sekarang menjadi lebih penting dengan harga mahal. Jadi itulah situasinya. Air mata ini akan dibagikan dengan dua untuk penyerang utama, Tim Gremory dan satu sisanya untuk Tim Sitri yang bertahan di stasiun Kyoto. Gunakanlah dengan cermat. Tim kecil Sona ku rasa tidak perlu air mata phoenix, hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin agar kalian terhindar dari luka sekecil apapun"

"Ya!" Semua orang menjawab.

Azazel menoleh pada Saji. "Saji, kamu akan bertarung dengan para budak Gremory."

"A-Aku?" Saji menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Meski itu pengaturan tak terduga, dia segera memahami alasannya. "Dragon King?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Vritra mu, mode Dragon King mu akan sangat berguna. Api hitam bisa menyegel pergerakan musuh serta menyerap kekuatan mereka. Seperti pertarungan melawan Loki sebelumnya, kau akan mendukung kelompok Gremory."

"Ituuu,,, itu bukan masalah. Tapi aku akan mudah kehilangan kesadaranku dan lepas kendali dalam mode itu."

"Jangan khawatir. Issei akan membantumu mengembalikan kendali dirimu seperti saat melawan Loki" kata Azazel menanggapi pernyataan Saji. "Dan Issei, kau pikirkan saja kata kata untuk diucapkan pada saat itu, karena kamu adalah Heavenly Dragon, tunjukkan caramu mengendalikan Dragon King."

"Pa-Paham." jawab Issei

Irina mengangkat tangannya. "Sudahkah golongan yang lain diinformasikan?"

"Tentu saja. Diluar Kyoto, sejumlah besar Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan youkai telah dikumpulkan. Demi mencegah kaburnya para pelaku, barikade telah dipasang. Kalau bisa, akan lebih baik untuk menangkap mereka semua menggunakan kesempatan ini." jawab Azazel.

Serafall menambahkan, "Aku yang akan mengurus pengarahan dan koordinasi pasukan diluar Kyoto. Kalau ada anak nakal mencoba kabur, aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka."

"Jadi itulah rencana yang sudah kuajukan. Aku juga akan mencari para teroris itu secara langsung dari langit. Jadi semua orang akan mengambil posisi dalam satu jam dari sekarang. Kalau kalian menemukan ada yang mencurigakan, laporkan satu sama lain segera. Kita akan melindungi Kyoto dengan nyawa kita. Paham?"

"Paham!" semua orang menyambut seruan Azazel.

.

Strategi perang sudah disusun dan dijelaskan pada semua tim. Saat ini mereka semua sudah siap. Di lobi hotel tempat pertemua tadi berlangsung, Saji berdiri dengan wajah penuh keraguan.

"Saji.."

"Ha'i Ka-kaichou" Saji tersentak kaget manakala Sona memanggil namanya tiba-tiba.

Sona baru saja mendekat pada kumpulan budak-budaknya. Tadi dia bersama Naruto dan Hinata, bertiga membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di sebuah kamar hotel yang Sona pesan tiba-tiba. Kamar kedap suara karena pendengaran peka dari telinga iblis tidak sedikitpun bisa mendengarnya. Entah apa itu, tapi setelah berbicara, raut muka Sona berubah seperti orang yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan situasi genting ini.

Kini semua anggota tim Sitri termasuk yang dibangku cadangan serta Tsubaki sedang berkumpul, kecuali yang tidak ikut darmawisata.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sona.

"Ti-tidak ada,,, hanya saja-,,,,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan lagi,,, lakukan saja seperti kau membantu tim Gremory mengalahkan Loki. Kau mengerti kan...?"

"Mengerti, Kaichou"

"Semangat yaa, Gen-chan..."

"Ya,, itu harus, jangan takut Gen-chan"

"Arigatou, Hanakai, Kusaka" Saji berterima kasih untuk dukungan moril dari rekan setimnya.

"Genshirou, tunjukkan pada teroris itu kekuatan budak Sitri!"

"Aku paham, Yura"

"Kau harus selamat, kaburlah jika situasinya sangat berbahaya"

"Iya,,, aku sudah mengasah teknik kaburku, Meguri"

Teman-teman Saji silih berganti menyemangati pemilik kekuatan Vritra itu.

Naruto nyengir,,, "Aaaahh,, ku rasa semuanya sudah diucapkan oleh mereka tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi"

"Jangan khawatirkan yang lain, fokus saja pada tugasmu!" Hinata juga ikut bicara sambil memberikan senyumannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Naruto senpai, Hinata senpai"

Saji menaruh hormat pada peerage palsu King-nya ini. Tidak ada satupun dari budak-budak Sona yang tahu batas kemampuan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi bagaimanapun caranya, walau hanya berawal dari sebuah kesepakatan, selama ini dua orang itu telah berperan banyak untuk tim Sitri. Membantu meringankan tugas mereka, kadang memberikan masukan untuk mereka berlatih meningkatkan kekuatan, dan menghangatkan suasana yang biasanya selalu kaku berkat keberadaan Naruto.

Pada hakikatnya, walaupun hanya peerage palsu dan kontrak dari sebuah kesepakatan, Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersikap baik pada semua budak Sitri. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Saji maupun budak Sitri lainnya untuk tidak menaruh hormat dan tidak ada rasa iri di hati mereka walau akhir-akhir ini Sona kelihatan terlampau denkat dengan dua peerage palsunya itu.

Sementara disisi lain lobi hotel, tim Gremory juga tampak berkumpul. Xenovia membawa senjata besar yang terbungkus dalam kain berhias aksara-aksara sihir. Ternyata itu adalah Durandal baru dan sudah ditingkatkan kekuatannya oleh pihak Gereja Vatican.

"Maaf, aku mengobrol kelamaan tadi" Saji menghampiri tim Gremory karena tugasnya adalah ikut menyerang.

"Bagus, mari menuju ke istana Nijou. Kita bertujuh akan menyelamatkan pemimpin Kyubi" dengan semangat tinggi, Issei berteriak untuk mehilangkan segala ketakutan dan keraguan dalam hatinya. Semangat itupun disambut oleh anggota budak Gremory dan Irina, Saji, serta Kunou yang memaksa ikut, padahal seharusnya dia ada di Ibukota Pusat demi keamanannya.

Tim Gremory bergerak ke Istana Nijou sedangkan budak-budak Sitri pergi ke Stasiun Kyoto.

Tersisa empat orang di lobi, Sona dan tim kecilnya.

"Huuuuhhhh. . . . ." Sona mendesah membuang nafas panjang. Wajahnya tertekuk masam, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, cemberut. Kali ini Sona lebih ekspresif daripada biasanya.

"Kau masih kepikiran yang kita bahas tadi, Sona-san?" Hinata yang berdiri didekat Sona mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Itu semua logis. Aku tidak punya argumen untuk membantah"

"Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Seperti pandangan manusia pada umumnya, dua ras itu memang memiliki sifat buruk yang selalu melekat dan tidak bisa terpisahkan dari diri mereka. Ahahahaaa..."

"Aku mengakuinya, tapi jangan katakan frontal seperti itu, Naruto-san!"

"Maaf, maaf Sona-san. Hanya saja aku cukup terkejut karena hal ini."

"Yayayayaaa... Kita akan melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana kan?" kata Sona.

"Oke" sahut Naruto.

Tersisa lah Tsubaki, satu orang yang terabaikan dari empat orang disana, dia yang sendirian dalam ketidakpahaman.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Update lebih cepat dari jadwal biasa, hihihiiiii. Chapter ini mungkin tidak berisi hal mengejutkan dan wordnya pun tidak terlalu banyak, apalagi main chara sangat sedikit muncul, iya kan? Tapi bagian ini penting untuk konflik yang sebenarnya [psssttt,,, ada klu nih, kasus penculikan Yasaka bukanlah masalah utama].

Satu lagi, Azazel adalah point kunci chapter ini. Jadi perhatikan pemikiran dan sikapnya, maka anda akan punya visi untuk memperkirakan chapter depan. Lalu lagi-lagi Naruto, bersama Sona dan Hinata punya rencana sendiri. Hahahahaaa.

Walau konten chapter ini sangat mirip dengan LN DxD, nanti akan ada banyak intrik dan konspirasi didalamnya yang aku buat sendiri. So, tunggu next chapter hari minggu nanti [Up cepat lagi, muehehehee. Tapi kalau ga ada halangan yaa...]

Ulasan Review :

Katanya ada yang kurang suka karena peran Sona dan Hinata lebih dominan di dua chapter terakhir. Apalagi Naruto yang terkesan IQ-nya jongkok dan hanya berperan sebagai tukang jagal... NO, tidak seperti itu. Memang untuk acara bikin rencana dan berpikir itu butuh chara yang pintar, makanya Sona dan Hinata lebih dominan. Tapi jangan sebut Naruto hanya sebagai tukang jagal. Dia jenius dengan caranya sendiri, dia bertarung untuk orang lain, dan dia punya hati dan tekad yang mampu menggetarkan perasaan lawannya. Disanalah peran Naruto dibutuhkan. Intinya aku hanya mau bilang kalau masing-masing chara udah punya peran sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan di chapter inipun, chara utama fic ini hanya sedikit muncul, malah Azazel dan Tim Gremory yang dominan. Semua akan menyesuaikan alur cerita. Jadi tunggu saja kejutannya.

Rupa-rupanya akibat aku nyantumin kalau NaruHina bakal fullpower, berakibat kontroversial. Ahahahahaaaa,,, memang akan berlebihan jika hanya kasus Yasaka, tapi coba lihat sekali lagi klu di atas deh,,, phuhhihihihiiiii...

Yang main tebak-tebakan chapter kemarin, di chapter depan atau depannya lagi akan terjawab kok. Hihihiii.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM jadi cek inbox masing-masing yaa, serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 3 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Tersisa empat orang di lobi, Sona dan tim kecilnya._

 _"Huuuuhhhh. . . . ." Sona mendesah membuang nafas panjang. Wajahnya tertekuk masam, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, cemberut. Kali ini Sona lebih ekspresif daripada biasanya._

 _"Kau masih kepikiran yang kita bahas tadi, Sona-san?" Hinata yang berdiri didekat Sona mengajukan pertanyaan._

 _"Tidak. Itu semua logis. Aku tidak punya argumen untuk membantah"_

 _"Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Seperti pandangan manusia pada umumnya, dua ras itu memang memiliki sifat buruk yang selalu melekat dan tidak bisa terpisahkan dari diri mereka. Ahahahaaa..."_

 _"Aku mengakuinya, tapi jangan katakan frontal seperti itu, Naruto-san!"_

 _"Maaf, maaf Sona-san. Hanya saja aku cukup terkejut karena hal ini."_

 _"Yayayayaaa... Kita akan melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana kan?" kata Sona._

 _"Oke" sahut Naruto._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 36. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 3.**

 **-Perfektur Kyoto-**

Tepat di atap sebuah kuil, salah satu dari ratusan kuil bersejarah yang tersebar di Perfektu Kyoto, yang letaknya cukup jauh di pinggiran kota, beberapa orang sedang memasang posisi waspada. Aaahh tidak,,, tapi mereka sedang mengamati apa yang mereka lihat dari sana. Tiga gadis bersama satu orang pemuda, tim kecil yang dikumpulkan oleh Sona Sitri.

Sona yang sedikit jengah karena tak ada obrolan, mulai buka suara, "Hei,,, Naruto-san, Hinata-san. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kalian serius. Tidak perlu bertindak terlalu hati-hati untuk menjaga apa yang pernah kita sepakati, aku bukan atasan sekarang kalian karena tidak ada yang melihat kita saat ini. Bertindak saja sesuka kalian"

Sona yang mencari topik obrolan, tidak seperti sikap dia yang biasanya lebih pasif.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku sudah tahu, Sona-san" Hinata lah yang menjawab.

"Showdown sebentar lagi dimulai, aku sudah merasakan hawa keberadaan orang-orang asing di kota ini yang terpusat di Istana Nijou" Naruto sudah memasuki Sennin Mode sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mudah saja dia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain.

"Jadi kita hanya akan berdiam disini saja, Kaichou?" Tsubaki tidak ingin ketinggalan obrolan.

"Kalau mengingat apa yang sudah Hero Faction perbuat tadi siang, aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengacaukan Kyoto, tapi menggunakan Dimension Lost. Mereka pasti akan mentransfer paksa Tim Gremory ke dimensi buatan alternatif yang direkonstruksi seperti Kyoto asli" kata Sona, lalu dia melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-san?"

"Mungkin iya. Dimension Lost memiliki kemampuan itu, membawa targetnya ke dimensi yang disegel khusus dan dikurung disana. Yang didalam tidak akan bisa keluar, dan yang diluar tidak akan bisa masuk"

"Kita tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika itu terjadi. Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Azazel sensei untuk mengamati kelompok Hero Faction, Kaichou?"

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah punya persiapan untuk mengatasinya" Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsubaki.

"Heeeiii,,,, bisa kah kalian tidak mengobrolkan sesuatu yang kurang aku pahami?" Naruto menginterupsi, "Hawa keberadaan asing tadi sudah hilang. Tim garis depan yang dikirim Azazel sensei, para budak Gremory, Irina dan Saji juga sudah hilang sejak tadi dibawa kabut Dimension Lost"

"Gz,,,, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hah?" Sona bicara dengan dahi berkedut kesal. Bukan kesal karena kedatangan musuh, tapi karena keterlambatan Naruto memberitahu hal penting.

"Habisnya kalian terlalu asik dengan obrolan kalian sih"

"Kaichou,,,?" Tsubaki jadi heran, kenapa Sona maupun Hinata bisa setenang ini, padahal apa yang seharusnya mereka amati sudah lenyap, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi kalau begini. Naruto pun tampak acuh tak acuh.

Sona tidak terlalu menghiraukan panggilan wakilnya, namun malah menyeringai senang. "Sepertinya perkiraanmu tepat 100%, Hinata-san"

"Ummm,,,"

"Kaichou, tolong jangan buat aku bingung..." Tsubaki tampak frustasi karena hanya dia seorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini.

"Apa yang diucapkan Cao Cao tentang eksperimen adalah undangan untuk kita semua, dan sebagai tamu undangan tentunya akan disambut dengan meriah. Musuh sepertinya telah merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat matang, aku yakin Cao Cao adalah tipe musuh yang selalu memperhitungkan segalanya dan dia bukan orang yang meremehkan lawannya meskipun lawannya lemah dan tidak punya bakat. Tim Gremory dan yang lainnya dijemput oleh musuh, karena mereka ingin eksperimennya jadi bahan tontonan dan panggung raksasa replika Kyoto untuk semua itu sudah disiapkan. Mereka yakin kalau tim garis depan kita tak akan sanggup menggagalkan rencana mereka, jadinya mereka sengaja mengundang, bukannya malah melakukan eksperimen sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya saja, kita masih belum tahu apa alasan Cao Cao membutuhkan penonton untuk pertunjukannya"

"Lalu?"

"Intinya Tsubaki, tugas yang diperintahkan Azazel sensei pada kita sudah selesai. Kita akan melaporkan bahwa kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tidak menemukan hasil apapun karena objek yang harusnya kita amati sudah ditransfer kedimensi lain yang tidak bisa kita jangkau. Tapi,,,,,,"

"...?"

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan bertindak untuk kita sendiri, Tsubaki" kata Sona mantap, "Iya kan, Hinata-san?"

"Ya"

"Kaichou,,,," Tsubaki memberengut karena sama tidak mengerti jalan pikiran King-nya. Semenjak Sona berurusan dengan Hinata dan Naruto, Tsubaki seolah tidak bisa lagi berpijak di dunia pemikiran Sona.

"Tsubaki-san,,, jangan kesal begitu. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hinata dan Kaichou-mu, lebih baik kau seperti aku saja yang hanya ikut arus" kata Naruto menasehati.

"Hn..." hanya dengusan yang keluar dari hidung Tsubaki.

"Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada Naruto-san dan Hinata-san, Tsubaki. Berkat dia aku menyadari kalau Azazel sensei tidak sebaik yang kita kira. Apa yang gagak tua itu ucapkan selalu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Kau tentu ingat tadi kami bertiga mengorbol lama di kamar hotel"

Tsubaki mengangguk, "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya, Kaichou?"

"Rencana yang dibuat Azazel sensei, kemungkinan besar memiliki kepentingan tersembunyi. Aku, Naruto-san dan Hinata-san sama sekali tidak tahu menahu konspirasi apa yang ada didalamnya, namun kami meyakini bahwa itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Azazel sensei pasti sudah sejak awal menyadari kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini, semua orang yang terlibat akan ditransfer secara paksa, karena itu lah dia menyusun strategi yang menguntungkannya"

Tsubaki diam saja mendengarkan apa yang diucapan King-nya. Sona melanjutkan lagi,

"Tim Gremory diterjunkan ke garis depan dengan tujuan untuk mengekspolitasi semua potensi yang dimiliki tim itu, terlebih Sekiryutei yang merupakan wujud dari banyak kemungkinan dan terus berkembang menjadi lebih kuat. Dia ingin tim Gremory tumbuh menjadi tim paling tangguh dengan cara diterjunkan langsung dalam situasi hidup-mati. Sudah berulang kali dia menggunakan Tim Gremory dalam pertempuran garis depan. Bahkan Saji juga dia ikutkan bersama Tim Gremory karena dia menyadari banyak potensi dari Saji. Budak-budakku yang ditempatkan di Stasiun Kyoto hanyalah pelengkap saja dengan tugas membasmi pasukan musuh level bawah, dengan begitu tim garis depan bisa bertarung serius melawan _BigBoss_ ,murni dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Azazel sensei dan Serafall Onee-sama bahkan tidak ikut dalam panggung, padahal masalah yang dibuat Hero Faction dari organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade adalah urusan orang dewasa seperti mereka, bukan urusan yang harus diselesaikan anak-anak macam Tim Gremory. Sedangkan alasan kita disini adalah,,,, karena Azazel sensei ingin menyingkirkan kita..."

" . . . . . " Tsubaki terperangah dengan kata-kata Kaichou-nya yang diluar dugaan.

"Azazel sensei memang tahu kalau tugas mengamati detail peristiwa sangat cocok untuk kita, terlebih dengan kemampuan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san. Tapi itu tidak akan berguna jika musuh mentransfer paksa penonton dan membuat panggung permainan sangat jauh dari sini. Musuh maupun tim yang sudah ditransfer menggunakan Dimension Lost tidak akan mungkin bisa kita kejar. Jadi, sejak awal, tugas yang dibebankan pada kita berempat hanyalah tugas mengada-ada yang dibuat-buat sendiri oleh Azazel sensei. Lagipula kalaupun dia ingin mengikut sertakan kita dalam rencana, hal itu tidak akan dibiarkan Onee-sama. Kakakku yang siscon itu tidak mungkin membiarkan aku masuk kedalam bahaya. Karena Onee-sama ada disana saat penyusunan strategi, makanya Azazel sensei tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Tapi,,,," Tsubaki masih tampak ragu.

"Karena itu lah, aku dan Hinata-san merencanakan sesuatu. Kita berdiri disini pun ada alasannya. Ini adalah titik paling aman dari jangkauan musuh. Posisi kita lumayan jauh dari Istana Nijou yang merupakan panggung utama, jadi aku yakin kita tidak akan terdeteksi musuh dan tidak akan ikut ditransfer. Sebenarnya ini hal merepotkan, Hinata-san juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi mengetahui kalau ada suatu maksud tertentu dibalik semua ini, aku jadi penasaran."

"Pasti akan ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi, mumpung kita disini, kenapa kita tidak ikut saja?" sambung Hinata.

"Ya. Kita tidak akan ikut berpartisipasi, hanya mengamati saja, pasti seru. Kita sudah dipermainkan oleh Azazel sensei, jadi sekalian saja kita ikuti permainan ini dengan cara kita." lanjut Sona lagi

"Apa kalian berdua yakin, Azazel sensei sepicik itu?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Apa perlu kita buktikan sendiri?" tanya Sona sarkastik.

Naruto tampak jengah, malas sekali mendengar betapa liciknya Sona, bahkan istrinya juga ikut-ikutan. Bagaimana mulut dua perempuan licik itu menarik Tsubaki masuk dalam wilayah mereka, membuat Naruto pusing.

Hinata menatap Tsubaki, meyakinkan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu untuk percaya, "Tsubaki-san. Percaya lah!, ini memang pemikiran skeptis dan negatif terhadap strategi yang direncanakan Azazel sensei. Namun hal ini ada yang mendasarinya. Naruto-kun lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, yaaah harus diakui kalau dia itu orang yang paling tidak peka, apa lagi dahulu,"

Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa tersindir, apa Hinata memang berniat menyinggung masa lalunya yang tidak peka akan perasaan Hinata? Syukur saja Sona dan Tsubaki tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

"Tapi kalau menyangkut keinginan dan niat orang lain, dia jagonya untuk menangkap itu. Akhirnya setelah aku dan Sona-san memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan motif yang ada, kesimpulan itulah yang kami dapat." lanjut Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya ikut bicara,

"Aku bukan orang yang pandai berpikir, tapi aku bisa membedakan orang baik dan buruk. Kau jangan terlalu naif, Tsubaki-san!. Menurutku, Azazel sensei itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Cao Cao dari Hero Faction. Dua orang itu memang memiliki tujuan berbeda, tapi mereka sama-sama melakukan eksploitasi pada apapun yang mereka punya. Jika Cao Cao terang-terangan mengeksplotasi para manusia pengguna Sacred Gear sampai diluar batas, maka Azazel sensei melakukannya dengan cara lebih lembut. Grigori, intstitut yang dia pimpin tidak lebih dari baik dari Hero Faction. Institut Grigori yang merupakan lembaga resmi hanyalah kedok untuk meneliti dan melakukan eksploitasi pengguna Sacred Gear, entah apapun tujuannya, yang jelas mereka memang melakukan hal buruk itu. Aku tahu karena aku sudah pernah pergi ke Grigori bersama Sona-san dan Hinata dua minggu lalu"

Melihat Tsubaki yang tampak mulai percaya padanya, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Jika Cao Cao menggunakan cuci otak, maka Azazel memberikan tekanan psikologis lalu memasukkan sugesti pada pola pikir objek penelitiannya, hingga mereka rela di eksploitasi, sampai-sampai mau diterjunkan langsung pada situasi hidup dan mati. Vali, Issei, dan Saji, adalah sedikit dari orang yang ku tahu. Vali yang merupakan maniak kekuatan dan Issei si maniak oppai, berhasil Azazel eksploitasi dengan memanfaatkan keinginan terdalam dari sepasang rival itu. Kau masih ingat kan saat Issei hampir kalah melawan Vali di Akademi Kuoh? Saat itu Azazel dengan mudahnya memanipulasi pikiran Issei hanya berbekal bujukan tentang 'oppai', hingga Issei berhasil meningkatkan kekuatan balance breakernya. Itu satu contoh nyata yang aku ingat, Tsubaki-san"

Tsubaki langsung mengerti, entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto selalu bisa membuat orang lain dengan mudah untuk percaya. Seakan Naruto itu punya daya magnetis kuat agar orang lain percaya dan menaruh harapan padanya, semua orang tanpa terkecuali siapapun itu. Tidak seperti Rias yang hanya mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat saja. Berbeda lagi dengan Hinata bahkan Kaichou-nya sendiri, walau dua wanita itu sudah menjelaskan secara gamblang dan panjang lebar, tapi tetap saja sulit untuk percaya. Mungkin inilah perbedaan nyata ucapan yang keluar dari mulut orang baik dan orang pintar.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Jadi apa rencana kalian bertiga?" tanya Tsubaki

Sona menjawab, "Tidak muluk-muluk. Kita hanya akan ikut ke dimensi buatan yang diciptakan dengan Dimension Lost. Mengamati apa saja yang ada disana. Kalau ada hal menarik, baru kita melibatkan diri. Ini seperti memecahkan misteri, jadi perhatianku tertuju kesana, sama seperti yang dipikirkan Hinata-san. Iya kan?"

"Tepat sekali,,, aku juga tertarik di bagian itu" bagi Hinata, terlibat disini berarti terlibat lebih jauh didalam urusan makhluk supranatural. Itu lah yang dia inginkan, untuk kepentingan misi besarnya bersama Naruto. Hal ini sudah ia bicarakan berdua dengan Naruto, dan suaminya itu setuju untuk mengikuti semua rencana yang telah disusunnya.

"Hmmm,, aku akan coba percaya. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita kesana, Kaichou?"

"Bagus, tim kecil ini sudah punya pemikiran yang sama" Bagi Sona, Tsubaki harus sepemikiran dengannya untuk rencana ini, tidak cukup hanya dengan jadi budak penurut saja.

"Caranyaaa..." Sona menatap kearah Hinata, "Bagaimana dengan persiapan yang kau janjikan?"

"Sudah selesai"

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

"Naruto-kun!"

BooppfftBooppfftBooppfftBooppfft

Tercipta empat kloning, tiga diantaranya memakai henge sesuai dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam tim kecil ini.

Naruto sudah tahu detail rencananya, dia membuat klon lalu merubah penampilannya tepat menjadi empat orang tim kecil ini. Sebagai bukti kalau mereka berempat masih ada di Kyoto, dan tidak kemana-mana.

Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangannya, muncul benda seperti rubik berwarna silver metalic dengan aksara unik di setiap sisinya.

"Itu kah yang namanya _Cube_ , Hinata-san?" Sona yang baru pertama kali melihat, dibuat takjub pada benda berbentuk kubus itu. Walau Hinata sudah pernah beberapa kali menyebutkan tentang _Cube_ padanya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia lihat langsung.

"Ummm. Aku sudah men-setting alat ini. Berkat informasi yang kau berikan tentang pemetaan seluruh tempat di dunia ini, aku berhasil memetakan semua koordinat lokasi di Bumi, Underworld, Heaven, dan berbagai tempat Mitologis lainnya hingga Dimensional Gap. Tempat dimana Tim Gremory di transfer sudah ku temukan"

Tsubaki paham, jadi dengan _Cube_ itu lah mereka pergi ke panggung permainan, menjadi penonton tak diundang.

"Kita aman, aku tidak merasakan adanya orang lain disekitar sini. Kita bisa pergi sekarang" kata Naruto setelah merasakan tidak ada orang lain didekat mereka dengan mode sensornya.

Dengan itu, tim kecil tadi berangkat ke tempat tujuan, menyisakan bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang menyamar agar tidak ada orang yang menyadari kalau mereka berempat melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana Azazel.

 _Cube_ dengan setting baru bisa sangat berguna, dimanapun sesuatu berada, asal bisa dilacak dan koordinatnya terpetakan, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa bersembunyi dari benda itu.

.

.

.

 **-Dimensi Buatan, Replika Kyoto-**

Pengguna Dimension Lost saat ini, Georg, sudah sampai pada level dimana dia mampu merakit ulang, merekonstruksi replika sebuah tempat yang luasnya sama dengan satu kota besar. Ini bahkan lebih luas dimensinya daripada arena yang umum digunakan untuk rating game. Dan sekarang, Kyoto secara keseluruhan telah di buat replikanya. Istanan Nijou adalah pusatnya, tempat-tempat lain seperti Stasiun Kyoto, Istana Imperial Kyoto, dan bermacam spot-spot penting semuanya lengkap persis seperti aslinya, bahkan dengan jalanan dan pepohonan Kyoto juga tidak tertinggal satu pun.

Budak-budak Gremory serta Irina dan Saji ditambah Kunou sudah berada didalam dimensi buatan itu. Sudah diduga sebelumnya. Mereka disambut hangat, maksudnya disambut oleh para manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, walaupun lemah tapi sudah mencapai Balance Breaker. Namun itu bukan lah masalah bagi mereka, semuanya bisa dihadapi dengan mudah. Dan sekarang kedelapan orang itu sudah berkumpul di Istana Nijou, disambut oleh Cao Cao dan komplotannya.

Issei serta yang lain benar-benar dikurung didalam dimensi buatan. Tidak hanya terkurung, tapi juga terputus komunikasi dengan dunia luar. Tadi Kiba beberapa kali menghubungi Azazel namun tidak tersambung. Rossweisse mengatakan kalau dimensi ini mungkin dilengkapi mantra atau perisai spesial yang mencegah saluran komunikasi keluar masuk.

Dua botol air mata phoenix yang dibekali Azazel pada tim garis depan ini masih lengkap. Satu dipegang Issei dan satunya lagi ada pada Kiba.

"Ternyata kalian sudah mengalahkan para assasin pengguna Balance Breaker. Meski mereka hanya dihitung sebagai pengguna Sacred Gear kelas rendah atau menengah, mereka tetap saja memiliki Balance Breaker. Cukup mengejutkan kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka semua"

Cao Cao bersama komplotan Hero Faction yang lain, berdiri lengkap tidak jauh dari tempat berkumpulnya Issei dan kawan-kawan. Mereka semua sekarang ada di taman yang terletak didalam Istana Nijou.

"Ibu!"

Kunou berteriak, tatapannya mengarah pada seorang wanita dewasa cantik yang mengenakan kimono, berdiri diantara para anggota Hero Faction. Wanita itu punya telinga rubah dikepalanya, dan ada banyak ekor berbulu lembut yang melambai-lambai dibelakangnya. Wanita cantik itu, Kyubi si pemimpin kaum youkai Kyoto, Yasaka-hime.

"Ibu! Ini aku, Kunou! Tolong bangunlah!"

Tapi tak peduli seperti apapun Kunou berteriak, Yasaka masih tak merespon. Wajah Yasaka sama sekali tanpa ekspresi, sorot matanya memancarkan kegelapan.

Kunou dengan marah meneriaki Cao Cao dan kelompoknya. "Tak bisa dimaafkan. Kalian semua, Apa yang kalian sudah lakukan pada ibuku?"

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu? Kami sekarang sedang bekerjasama dengan ibumu untuk eksperimen, Putri kecil."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk tanah dengan tombaknya. Dalam sekejap,,,

"AARRRRHH. . . . . ."

Yasaka berteriak kencang dengan ringisan kesakitan, dan penampilannya mulai berubah dramatis. Tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan sosoknya perlahan berubah, membesar secara simultan, dan kesembilan ekornya juga turut memanjang.

"Roooooarrrr . . . . .!"

Raungan hewan emas raksasa menggema sepanjang langit malam replika Kyoto. Monster rubah raksasa telah bangkit, tingginya mencapai puluhan meter, dan penampilannya sangat menawan. Itulah sosok asli Yasaka-hime, pemimpin para youkai.

Tapi tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanya sekarang, kedua mata rubah raksasa itu tak menampakkan emosi sama sekali. Yasaka-hime pasti sedang dikendalikan.

Issei bertanya dengan nada keras. "Cao Cao, membuat replika Kyoto dan mengendalikan pemimpin Kyuubi, konspirasi macam apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk gagang tombak ke bahunya dengan santai sambil berbicara. Itulah kebiasaan Cao Cao.

"Eksistensi Kota Kyoto sebenarnya adalah perangkat sihir berskala besar yang dikelilingi oleh tempat-tempat ritual kuat. Sejumlah lokasi yang menjadi pusat pariwisata adalah titik titik kekuatan, menjadi pusat kekuatan spiritual, sihir, dan Iblis. Master Yin Yang kuno (Onmyouji) menempa kota ini menjadi sejenis 'kekuatan raksasa'. Yah, lebih tepatnya karena hal itu, semua macam eksistensi menjadi tertarik pada tempat ini. Dimensi ruang buatan kita saat ini terletak di celah dimensi, yang amat sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh dari Kyoto di saat yang bersamaan. Seluruh kekuatan spiritual dari Kyoto asli saat ini sedang mengalir kemari. Sebagai level eksistensi terkuat diantara para youkai, rubah ekor sembilan dikatakan selevel dengan Dragon King dari segi kekuatan murni. Hubungan diantara Kyoto dan rubah berekor sembilan juga sangat dekat. Karena itulah rencana kami harus dilangsungkan di tempat ini."

Menghela nafas, Cao Cao melanjutkan dengan kata-kata mengejutkan.

"Menggunakan Kyoto dan kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan, rencana kami adalah memanggil Great Red ke tempat ini. Umumnya untuk memanggil Great Red memerlukan gerbang Naga serta sejumlah Dragon King, namun mengumpulkan mereka semua secara alami akan mustahil bahkan bagi Tuhan dan Buddha, jadi Kyoto dan kekuatan Kyuubi bisa menjadi penggantinya."

"Great Red? Kenapa kau ingin memanggil naga raksasa itu? Makhluk itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berenang dan terbang bebas di celah dimensi, dia tak berbahaya bagi semua orang kan?"

"Benar, naga itu secara alami tak berbahaya, namun bagi boss kami eksistensinya adalah rintangan yang membuat dia tak bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya."

"Ophis?"

"Benar. Ternyata kalian cukup tahu tentang identitas bos kami"

"Jadi kalian mau memanggil Great Red dan membunuhnya?"

Cao Cao menggeleng kepalanya karena pertanyaan Issei, "Yah, mungkin kami takkan berbuat sejauh itu. Yang jelas, kami akan menangkapnya lebih dulu sebelum kami memutuskan harus berbuat apa. Ada begitu banyak misteri dengan eksistensinya, dan ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari. Misalnya, efek apa yang akan terjadi jika Pemakan Naga digunakan pada The True Apocalypse Dragon Great Red. Tak peduli apa pun nanti, saat ini kami hanya bereksperimen untuk melihat apakah kami bisa memanggil eksistensi kuat itu"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku yakin hal buruk akan terjadi setelah kau menangkap naga raksasa itu. Jadi, kembalikan pemimpin Kyuubi pada kami".

Baru saja Issei selesai dengan ucapannya, Xenovia sudah mengacungkan pedangnya pada Cao Cao. Durandal bersarung, sejumlah bagian dari sarungnya mulai bergerak dan bertransformasi. Dengan disertai suara keras, beberapa bagian Durandal bergerak dari sarungnya dan mulai melepaskan aura suci dalam jumlah besar. Aura itu menutupi seluruh panjang pedang membentuk menjadi perpanjangan bilah pedang. Inilah Durandal yang baru saja diperbarui oleh Gereja Vatican.

"Seperti kata Issei, kejahatanmu sangat nyata, kalian akan membawa bencana pada kami dan orang orang disekitar kami. Melenyapkan kalian semua disini, adalah solusi terbaik"

Tim Gremory mengangguk dan setuju dengan pernyataan perang Xenovia.

Saji berbicara sambil mendesah. "Baiklah, toh ini untuk semua orang di sekolah dan teman temanku."

Banyak ular-ular yang hitam muncul dari lengan, kaki, dan bahu Saji hingga menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Usai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sempurna oleh ular-ular hitam, ular hitam lain berukuran raksasa muncul di samping Saji dan membentuk kumparan, seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan api hitam. Mata kiri Saji berubah merah dan mirip dengan mata ular.

"...Vritra, hari ini kita akan bertarung sepuas hati kita."

Disertai gumaman Saji, api hitam besar muncul di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian ular besar mulai berbicara dengan suara berat, "Ah sosok lainku. Dimana mangsanya? Apa tombak suci itu? Atau rubah yang disana? Yang manapun tak masalah. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir muncul. Aku merasa sangat baik sekarang untuk bertarung. Bagaimana kalau begini, tak peduli siapa, biar aku memangsa semuanya dalam api hitam ku?"

Swoooosh!

Baru saja Dragon King Vritra selesai dengan ucapannya, Xenovia mengayunkan Durandal baru miliknya, aura suci tipis yang sangat kuat sepanjang 15 meter dihasilkan dari sana.

"Menyerang lebih dulu dan akhiri pertarungan. Rasakanlah pedangku, heyaaaaa...!"

Xenovia berteriak dan menghantamkan pedang raksasa cahaya suci miliknya, hingga ledakan energi dalam jumlah besar jatuh ke arah Hero Faction.

Crash. . . .

Tanah terbelah menjadi dua, dan setelah serangan itu, seluruh area hancur lebur. Serangan aura dahsyat juga menghantam hingga Istana Nijou dan bahkan menghancurkan banyak bangunan diluar dan jalan-jalan yang jauh disana, tanpa menyisakan apa apa

"Huuuhhh..." Xenovia menarik nafas panjang dan menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangannya. Durandal kembali ke kondisi tersarungnya. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk Durandal barunya, "Durandal baru ini adalah hasil penggabungan dengan Excalibur memakai alchemy."

Irina maju menjelaskan, "Pada dasarnya, mereka memakai semua keping Excalibur yang dimiliki oleh Gereja untuk menciptakan sarung yang menutupi bilah pedang Durandal. Kekuatan Excalibur membuat aura ofensif Durandal bisa ditekan. Untuk tambahan, kekuatan Excalibur bisa menyerang di saat yang sama dengan Durandal, membuat kekuatan mereka beresonansi satu sama lain sehingga menghasilkan kekuatan penghancur yang jauh lebih besar!"

Pihak Gereja menyatukan Excaibur dan Durandal menjadi satu pedang suci.

Xenovia mengangkat pedangnya dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Ex-Durandal. Ini nama baru yang kuberikan untuk pedang ini."

Brruuaghhh... Dhuaarrr..

Bongkahan tanah besar diangkat dan dilempar hingga jatuh ditempat yang jauh. Dari sana muncul para anggota Hero Faction, mereka yang diselimuti dalam kabut tipis.

Cao Cao menggosok dagunya dan tertawa. "Ahahahaaa, sama sekali tidak buruk. Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai eksperimen ini."

Cao Cao mengetuk tanah dengan tombaknya, sosok rakasasa dari Yasaka bersinar terang. "Georg, fokuskan kekuatan pada saluran energi kyubi dan persiapkan pemanggilan Great Red!"

"Aku mengerti..."

Georg mengacungkan tangannya, membuat lingkaran sihir yang tak terhitung di sekitarnya. Angka-angka dan aksara aksara sihir mulai berputar dengan cepat di dalam lingkaran.

Groar...!

Pupil mata Yasaka melebar, matanya memancarkan cahaya berbahaya dan bulu emas diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri.

Dengan tenang Georg berkata, "Lingkaran sihir dan pengorbanan untuk memanggil Great Red sudah siap. Langkah berikutnya adalah melihat apakah Great Red tertarik pada kekuatan kota ini. Beruntungnya, kita juga memiliki Dragon King dan Naga Langit sebagai umpan disini. Maaf Cao Cao, aku akan disibukkan dengan pengoperasian lingkaran sihir, jadi aku tak bisa ikut bertarung."

Cao Cao mengibaskan tangannya pada si penyihir tanda memahami. "Tak masalah. Annihilation Maker Leonardo dan yang lain tengah menghadapi pasukan aliansi diluar sana, jadiiiiii,,, Jeanne, Heracles."

"Ya"

Sebagai respon panggilan Cao Cao, gadis bule pirang berpedang ramping dan lelaki berbadan besar melangkah kedepan.

"Dua orang ini adalah pewaris kehendak dan semangat dari Pahlawan Jeanne d'Arc dan Heracles. Siegfried, siapa yang ingin kau lawan?"

Merespon pertanyaan Cao Cao, Siegfried mencabut pedangnya dan mengacungkan ujung runcing pedangnya kearah Kiba dan Xenovia.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuurus si Malaikat. Dia kelihatan manis." kata Jeanne sambil tertawa santai.

"Ya sudah. Aku mengurus si wanita berambut perak itu saja."

Mereka semua bertukar pandangan. Kiba dan Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, dan Rossweisse vs Heracles.

"Berarti tinggal Sekiryuutei tersisa untukku. Bagaimana dengan Vritra disana?" kata Cao Cao sambil menatap Saji.

Saji memperkuat apinya kearah Cao Cao, namun Issei menghalangi langkah Saji.

"Saji, lawanmu adalah Kyuubi. Temukan cara untuk melepaskannya"

"Jadi aku mendapat pertarungan antar monster kan, Hyudou?" tanya Saji, memastikan perannya.

"Hn"

 **. . .**

"Sungguh, ini semua benar-benar sama persis dengan Kyoto yang asli, bahkan luasnya sama dengan luas seisi Kota Kyoto. Detail kecil seperti tiang lampu jalan dan tempat sampah pun tidak tertinggal satupun" Tsubaki bergumam, memuji kehebatan si pengguna Dimension Lost.

Sekarang Sona, Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata telah sampai di panggung eksperimen buatan Cao Cao. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk memindahkan dirinya dan tiga orang lain ke tempat ini dengan _Cube_ , bahkan tidak perlu banyak chakra untuk mengoperasikan _Cube_ karena perpindahannya didalam satu universe. Yang lama ialah memetakan dan melacak dimana koordinat posisi dimensi buatan ini, makanya setelah tim garis depan ditransfer paksa, butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Hinata untuk menemukannya, seraya mereka mengobrol panjang membujuk Tsubaki tadi.

"Ya. Anggota Hero Faction memang diisi oleh para pengguna Sacred Gear yang hebat"

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi santai yang ditampilkan oleh tiga perempuan disana, si laki-laki, Naruto, malah memasang ekspresi serius.

"Hei kalian, dengarkan aku...!"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku merasakan ada orang lain yang menonton panggung pertunjukan ini selain kita"

"Dimana, Naruto-san?" tanya Sona.

"Tidak disini, dia ada didimensinya sendiri yang dekat dan jauh secara bersamaan dari sini, bagaikan dia menonton dari balik cermin. Prinsipnya sama seperti dimensi buatan ini dengan Kyoto asli. Aku merasakannya sesaat sebelum tubuh kita sampai di tempat ini" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada istrinya, "Hinata, Gunakan _Cube_ -mu sekali lagi, scan lokasi yang dimensi ruangnya tumpang tindih disekitar sini!"

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun"

Dengan perintah itu, Hinata langsung fokus melakukan tugasnya, kembali mengutak-atik _Cube_. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki, diam menurut. Bagi Sona, saat ini adalah saat Naruto pertama kali menunjukkan sisi kepemimpinannya, kalau situasi begini, berarti ada hal yang tidak bagus. Dan seperti perkiraannya sejak awal, ternyata dibalik insiden ini, ada konspirasi lain yang menempatkan kepentingannya diatas aksi Cao Cao menculik Yasaka. Tidak sia-sia mereka berempat kesini, padahal baru sampai tapi sudah disuguhi masalah pelik.

Sementara menunggu Hinata melakukan pemindaian mencari keberadaan penonton asing selain mereka, Naruto menatap ke tempat dimana terjadi pertarungan mati-matian bagi Tim Gremory.

 **"Hoii,,, Bocah. Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"**

Naruto mendengar suara berat Kurama dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak awal tiba didimensi buatan dan melihat pertarungan, tapi karena ia merasakan keberadaan penonton lain yang lebih prioritas, pertanyaan itu ia urungkan dahulu. Pertanyaan untuk sesuatu yang cukup membuat ia terkejut, Hinata pun tampak sama terkejutnya tadi.

Hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan bingung adalah keberadaan suatu eksistensi yang bentuk dan ukurannya sangat mirip dengan Kurama, Naruto yakin itu adalah Yasaka, Si Kyubi pemimpin kaum youkai Kyoto yang diculik dan dikendalikan paksa oleh Cao Cao.

 **"Dia sangat berbeda denganku, bocah. Jangan samakan aku dengan dia hanya karena wujud asli kami sangat mirip"**

Kurama berujar dengan lantang, sedangkan bijuu-bijuu lain yang ada disana memilih tidak ikut campur, lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka bermain di habitat masing-masing. Saat ini, suasana alam bawah sadar Naruto tidak seperti kerangkeng yang berair, tapi alam bebas yang sangat luas. Isobu sedang berenang di danau, Son Goku sedang bergelantungan di pohon, Gyuki bermain lumpur, Chomei sedang terbang kesana kemari, dan macam-macam tingkah aneh lainnya, bahkan si Matatabi bijuu berekor dua, sedang bermain bola benang layaknya anak kucing lincah yang baru bisa bermain.

Kyubi sang bijuu dari dunia Shinobi berbeda jauh dengan Kyubi dari ras youkai. Hanya bentuk dan wujudnya saja yang sama. Asal mula penciptaan, sistem hidup, habitat, dan sumber energi antara Kurama dan Yasaka jelas sangat berbeda jauh. Satu yang pasti, Yasaka bisa punya anak, sedangkan bijuu tidak punya sistem perkembangbiakan, alias tidak memiliki kelamin. Pokoknya, tidak ada sangkut pautnya antara Kurama dan Yasaka, jadi tidak usah dihubung-hubungkan.

"Iyaaa ah, jangan bawel Kurama-chan, aku kan hanya terkejut saja"

 **"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, atau kepalamu kepenggal hah..."**

"Oke,,, Kuu-chan" kata Naruto dengan cengiran mengejek.

Dhuuuarrrr...

Tempat Naruto berdiri langsung berlubang karena tembakan bijuudama kecil dari Kurama, ia benar-benar marah karena panggilan menjijikan itu disematkan padanya. Untung ini hanya alam bawah sadar, jadi belum sampai 10 detik sudah kembali seperti semula.

Sedangkan delapan biju lain, masih anteng dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran Naruto dengan Kurama.

Naruto mendarat mulus dan duduk dikepala Kurama.

" **Lagipula kyubi yang disana itu, gendernya betina"**

"Aku tidak bertanya jenis kelaminnya,,," tiba-tiba senyum aneh muncul dibibir Naruto, "Oooooo ehehehheee.. Kau tertarik padanya, Kurama?"

" **Gzzz, baka-gaki. Aku dan bijuu-bijuu lainnya tidak memiliki ketertarikan seksual. Kami di ciptakan Rikudou Sennin tanpa nafsu jenis itu. Intinya aku ini tidak sepertimu yang hampir tiap malam bergumul dengan istrimu setiap ada kesempatan setelah tahu ada yang namanya alat kontrasepsi pencegah kehamilan. Kalian berdua suami istri yang sangat mesum, lebih mesum daripada saat aku tinggal didalam tubuh Kushina ataupun Mito. Aku jadi bosan melihat kalian yang selalu berusaha saling mendominasi diatas ranjang dari sini. Apa hebatnya coba, menjadi yang mendominasi? Sampaikan juga keluhanku ini pada Hinata"**

"Ohh,, maafkan aku dan istriku yang tidak bisa menahan diri ini, Kurama-sama. Wajar saja kan, kami ini sepasang pengantin baru. Muehheheheee..."

 **"Cuih,,, Kau dan istrimu sama-sama tidak bisa menahan diri tahu. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir. Kalian berdua sengaja membolos ke ruang UKS atau gudang alat olahraga di Kuoh Gakuen saat jam pelajaran untuk mencari tempat bergumul, pergi ke tempat-tempat dengan pemandangan indah yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk hanya untuk merasakan sensasi seks di alam terbuka, lalu mencoba cara BDSM, bahkan kalian sempat-sempatnya mojok di atap sekolah di sela tandon air hanya untuk seks kilat saat istirahat jam makan siang. Dasar tak tahu malu!, kalian berdua sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan maniak seks"**

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti hasrat manusia, Kurama. Bhuahahahahaaaa" Bukannya malu, Naruto malah tertawa bangga dijuluki Kurama seperti itu.

 **"Gh..."**

Naruto semakin menyamankan diri di kepala Kurama yang berbulu lebat dan halus.

Walau mata terpejam, Kurama tersenyum menyeringai, **"Naruto,,, coba kau perhatikan kyubi yang disana lebih teliti, aku yakin kau pasti menemukan hal yang sangat menarik!"**

Setelah mendengar perintah Kurama, Naruto kembali ke realita. Dia memakai sedikit kekuatan Kurama dan mengaktifkan mode kyubi. Tubuhnya bersinar terang, tidak berjubah dan tidak ada penebalan garis tanda lahir dipipinya. Dalam mode itu, dia bisa merasakan niat dari dalam hati orang lain.

"Awasss..."

Teriakan Tsubaki seiring dengan datangnya tembakan nyasar Dragon Shoot Issei. Ahh, ini memang kesialan, selalu saja mereka kena serangan nyasar. Saat pertemuan petinggi tiga fraksi di Akademi Kuoh ataupun saat melawan Loki juga kena serangan nyasar.

Dhuuarrrr...

Tempat dimana empat orang tadi berdiri sudah hancur lebur karena dragon shoot berkekuatan penuh dari Issei yang nyasar kemari.

tap...

Di atap sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh, Naruto mendarat sempurna sambil menggendong seorang gadis, dengan mode kyubi, dia bisa bergerak secepat kilat.

"Naruto-san, apa tidak ada posisi lain untuk menyelamatkan ku selain posisi ini?"

Sona berkata pada dengan wajah memerah malu, dia sekarang sedang digendong Naruto ala bridal. Tubuhnya bereaksi tidak wajar, yang hanya akan ia alami jika terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, efeknya seperti orang yang terkena peningkatan jumlah hormon seksual. Reaksinya aneh pikir Sona, tapi bikin ketagihan dan ingin lagi.

"Mana sempat aku memilih posisi saat situasi terjepit seperti tadi. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Naruto setelah dia menurunkan Sona dari gendongannya, memastikan gadis itu berdiri tegak kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa juga sih bagiku,,," Sona memalingkan wajahnya, "Hanya saja,,, kau ini asli kan? Bukan bunshin?"

"Iya, aku yang disini adalah yang asli. Dua bunshinku menyelamatkan Hinata dan Tsubaki. Aku juga tidak sempat membagi tugas karena mepet, jadi kami bertiga secara acak menyelamatkan kalian."

"Ooohhh~~~~"

"Kau ini aneh, memangnya apa bedanya aku asli atau bunshin, yang penting kau selamat kan?"

"Ya beda lah... Huh,,, kau yang laki-laki mana mungkin ngerti perasaan perempuan" sungut Sona.

"Apa sih, dattebayou"

tap,, tap...

Dua bunshin Naruto yang lain mendarat diatap bangunan ini juga, membawa serta Hinata dan Tsubaki.

"Naruto-kun,,, aku sudah menemukan koordinatnya. Apa kau ingin kesana?"

"Tunggu sebentar,,,," Naruto lalu mengamati sosok kyubi Yasaka sekali lagi, dia juga memasang pose berpikir.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto terkekeh senang setelah ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar-benar menarik. "Khehh,,, ahahahaaa.. Aku mengerti sekarang..."

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-san" tentu saja para perempuan yang ada disana dibuat heran.

"Hinata, gunakan byakuganmu dan lihat baik-baik sosok kyubi yang ada disana" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Yasaka.

Sparkle,,,,

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya,, lalu sesaat kemudian dinonaktifkan kembali. Ia juga tampak sudah mengerti, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan minta kepastian.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tatapan yang mungkin bisa di artikan ' _Kakashi-sensei dan teman kita yang lainnya terlibat dalam insiden ini. Jadi ayo kita pastikan rencana mereka berjalan lancar, Hinata!.._ '

Hinata yang seolah mengerti, langsung mengangguk.

Naruto menatap kearah Sona, "Emm,,, Sona-san. Aku dan Hinata yang akan mengurus penonton lain itu. Kau dan Tsubaki tetap disini"

"Pergi saja. Kalau ku tanya pun, kalian mungkin tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang hendak kalian lakukan, iya kan?, tapi,,,," Sona menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari kesepakatan yang kita buat. Percayalah padaku, Sona" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Baik,,, aku selalu yakin kalau kau orang yang dapat dipercaya, Naruto-san"

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya kesisi lain, "Iya, Hinata"

"Kau pergi duluan, aku akan mengirimmu ke koordinat penonton asing itu. Aku ke tempat lain dahulu ingin memeriksa sesuatu. Baru setelah itu aku menyusulmu"

"Hmmm. . . .?"

"Percayalah,,, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri" kata Hinata meyakinkan suaminya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto mengiyakan tanpa protes.

BopfftBopfft

Naruto membuat dua bunshin. "Bunshinku ini yang memastikan kemananan kalian berdua, Sona-san, Tsubaki-san. Jadi jangan khawatir kenapa-kenapa..!"

"Ya, arigatou" sahut Sona.

Hinata mengeluarkan _Cube_ di telapak tangannya. Naruto mendekat lalu menangkupkan tangannya pada benda berbentuk kubus itu, sekejap kemudian Naruto menghilang setelah tubuhnya terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya berkilau.

Hinata yang masih berdiri diam, merasa tidak enak akan tatapan Sona padanya sejak Naruto pergi.

"Sona-san. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kami boleh berbuat sesukanya dan tidak perlu bertindak hati-hati?"

"Ya.."

"Naruto-kun hanya pergi untuk mengurus penonton asing itu, tidak lebih"

"Yayayaaaa,,,,, aku bisa percaya pada Naruto-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Hinata-san" kata Sona, menatap serius wajah Hinata.

Senyum manis dibibir Hinata berubah menjadi senyum sinis, "Kheh... Terserah kau saja lah." gaya bicara Hinata, sifat barunya ini hanya akan muncul kepermukaan jika Naruto sudah tidak ada didekatnya. "Oh iya,,, apa kau mau titip salam pada orang yang akan ku temui?"

"Eh?" Sona menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Apa maksud Hinata?

"Ahaaa,, lupakan ucapanku tadi. Jaa"

Kemudian, Hinata pun hilang dalam serpihan cahaya.

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Place-**

"Ugghhh,, Hinata mengirimku kemana sih? Tempat apa pula ini?" Naruto kebingungan, berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya tempat seperti padang gersang tanpa ada air barang setetespun, apalagi makhluk hidup. Bentang alam nya pun didominasi gunung runcing dan ngarai terjal.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat khas pria memecah gerutuan Naruto.

Naruto celingukan kanan kiri,,,,

"Hei, jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau bukan orang sembarangan, caramu datang kesini dan aura kekuatanmu sama sekali tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Naruto menatap keatas, dimana terdapat sebuah singasana terbang berbentuk bundar dan besar dengan ornamen emas berkilau yang sangat mewah, lalu dia nyengir cengegesan... "Eheheheheeee,, halooo hai... Aku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hajimemashita"

Singasana emas itu perlahan bergerak turun hingga menapak daratan, ternyata di sana ada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila. Orang itu berdiri, tahu bahwa pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memang sengaja datang padanya, dan pasti dengan persiapan dan maksud tertentu, jadi, "Perkenalkan, aku lah yang disebut-sebut sebagai The Heavenly Emperor,"

"Sakra-sama kah?" tebak Naruto.

"Ya, orang-orang dari Reliji Hindu lebih mengenalku dengan nama Indra, Sang Dewa Perang"

"Hmm,, tidak kusangka kalau dewa superior seperti mu terlibat dengan insiden kecil di Kyoto"

' _Dewa ini berada di dimensi tersembunyi miliknya sendiri. Kakashi sensei tidak mungkin menyadari keberadaan orang ini. Kemungkinan besar, dia tidak termasuk dalam bagian rencana Kakashi sensei. Jadi aku harus bisa menahan dia disini selama mungkin dan mencegahnya mencampuri insiden Yasaka, itu harus, demi Konoha_ '

Sakra menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Lebih tidak kusangka lagi, kalau ada seorang pemuda tanpa asal usul jelas yang semudah dan seberani dirimu datang langsung kehadapanku"

.

 **-Ibukota Pusat Kaum Youkai, Kyoto-**

Gadis bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut hitam di ikat twintail, saat ini sedang enak-enakan menyendiri di Ibukota Pusat para Youkai Kyoto. Dia duduk di balkon hotel menikmati gemerlap pemandangan malam Kyoto dari sana, tugas mengurus hewan-hewan monster ciptaan Leonardo pemilik Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker sengaja dia serahkan pada anak buahnya. Namun kesendiriannya lenyap karena merasakan kedatangan seseroang,

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihat ada siluet hitam sesosok tubuh berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Minimnya cahaya membuatnya belum bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengawasiku kan? Bahkan setiap saat kau tidak pernah melepaskan aku dari matamu. Tapi kali ini aku datang langsung kehadapanmu," siluet hitam itu terus mendekat hingga sorot cahaya lampu dari kamar hotel hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang.

"Heh,, ternyata kau. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Ingin menuntaskan urusan di antara kita, Serafall Leviathan-sama"

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini, Hinata-chan"

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Nih di update lagi chapter terbarunya, dan sesuai janjiku kemarin.

Ulasan Review :

Nah, sebenarnya reader yang gagal paham atau aku yang enggak becus menyampaikan ya? Aku kok dituduh PHP, ingkar janji dan ga jadi bikin NaruHina fullpower? Hadeehhh. . . . Aku ga akan mengingkari apa yang sudah ku tulis kemarin, tapi fight-nya chap depan aja yah. Di akhir chapter ini, udah ketahuan alasan kenapa Naruto maupun Hinata harus bertarung sungguh-sungguh dengan semua kekuatan yang mereka punya. Karena lawannya ga main-main, terutama Hinata. Melawan Maou, walaupun bukan maou terkuat tapi tetap saja mengerikan. Secara statistik _power, strength, defense, speed,_ dan _durability_ , Hinata masih dibawah Rias ataupun Sona. Alasannya simpel, Hinata itu manusia, sedangkan Rias dan Sona adalah iblis. Pasti ada perbedaan fisik yang jauh. Apalagi Hinata akan menghadapi _Satan Class Devil_ macam Serafall, entah bagaimana aku harus membuat adegan fightnya, ditambah lagi Hinta ga bisa terbang, aku jadi bingung sendiri, huuuu. . . ... Beda dengan Naruto, lebih mendingan karena dia punya fisik kuat, chakra banyak, dan ditopang kekuatan sembilan bijuu serta chakra alam senjutsu rikudou lalu juga bisa terbang, bertarungnya ga jauh-jauh dari tipe all-out, dan kadang bisa pake trik licik juga. Walaupun musuhnya adalah Indra, yang termasuk dalam Top 10 Strongets Being in The World.

Untuk guest, Naruto punya wibawa dan kharismanya sendiri. Dia ga perlu pintar agar bisa dihormati orang lain, bahkan hawa keberadaannya saja sudah membuat orang disekitarnya nyaman, apalagi kalau dia berbuat sesuatu untuk orang lain. Lalu aku sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto bodoh, hanya saja dia tidak pintar mempelajari sesuatu yang rumit dan teori. Dan Naruto tidak akan bisa dimanfaatkan dan diperintah orang lain bahkan termasuk oleh istrinya sendiri, karena dia punya hati, tekad dan nurani yang selalu membimbing jalannya (source: Shikamaru dari NS Movie 3 The Will of Fire). Intinya, aku mendeskripsikan Naruto sebagaimana adanya dari perilaku dia, bukan penjelasan sebagaimana aku menggambarkan betapa pintar dan liciknya Hinata disini, jadi bisa-bisa saja lah lagi mencerna isi ceritanya. Hohohoooo . . . .

Tentang sudut pandang penulisan, entahlah. Aku enaknya nulis sebagai pengamat, jadi susah pakai sudut pandang lain. Aku juga udah bahas ini di AN chap 23.

Tentang Kurama dan Yasaka, diatas tadi sudah dibahas. Teori singkat yang ku kemukakan sudah logis, jadi jangan ada lagi yang menghubung-hubungkan mereka berdua ya.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM jadi cek inbox masing-masing yaa, serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 8 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 **-Unknown Place-**

 _Naruto menatap keatas, dimana terdapat sebuah singasana terbang berbentuk bundar dan besar dengan ornamen emas berkilau yang sangat mewah, lalu dia nyengir cengegesan... "Eheheheheeee,, halooo hai... Aku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hajimemashita"_

 _Singasana emas itu perlahan bergerak turun hingga menapak daratan, ternyata di sana ada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersila. Orang itu berdiri, tahu bahwa pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memang sengaja datang padanya, dan pasti dengan persiapan dan maksud tertentu, jadi, "Perkenalkan, aku lah yang disebut-sebut sebagai The Heavenly Emperor,"_

 _"Sakra-sama kah?" tebak Naruto._

 _"Ya, orang-orang dari Reliji Hindu lebih mengenalku dengan nama Indra, Sang Dewa Perang"_

 _"Hmm,, tidak kusangka kalau dewa superior seperti mu terlibat dengan insiden kecil di Kyoto"_

 _Sakra menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Lebih tidak kusangka lagi, kalau ada seorang pemuda tanpa asal usul jelas yang semudah dan seberani dirimu datang langsung kehadapanku"_

 _._

 _ **-Ibukota Pusat Kaum Youkai, Kyoto-**_

 _"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengawasiku kan? Bahkan setiap saat kau tidak pernah melepaskan aku dari matamu. Tapi kali ini aku datang langsung kehadapanmu," siluet hitam itu terus mendekat hingga sorot cahaya lampu dari kamar hotel hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang._

 _"Heh,, ternyata kau. Apa tujuanmu?"_

 _"Ingin menuntaskan urusan di antara kita, Serafall Leviathan-sama"_

 _"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini, Hinata-chan"_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 36. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 4.**

 **-Dimensti Buatan Replika Kyoto-**

Saji sudah berpromosi menjadi bidak Ratu sebelum kesini, tubuh Saji dikelilingi oleh api hitam tinggi. Kemudian, api mulai menyebar keluar dan ukurannya semakin membesar dengan cepat.

" **Vritra Promotion** **...** **"**

Api menjangkau sampai ke langit. Api hitam legam secara perlahan membentuk sebuah tubuh, membentuk naga oriental panjang seperti ular.

Groar...!

Naga hitam raksasa itu mengaum. Saji sukses bertransformasi menjadi Dragon King. Dia dan Kyuubi memulai pertarungan monster.

Api hitam dari Vritra mengelilingi tubuh Kyubi, berusaha menyerap dan menyegel kekuatan rubah raksasa itu. Kyuubi tiba tiba menyemburkan api besar dari mulutnya. Tak mau kalah, Vritra juga menyemburkan api hitam sehingga dua bola api raksasa bertabrakan di tengah udara di atas istana Honmaru, menimbulkan ledakan hebat. Di saat yang sama, api hitam yang mengekang Kyubi menghilang. Pertarungan monster raksasa, berlanjut dengan ganas.

Vritra berada di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Saji belum sepenuhnya mengusai kekuatan Dragon King Vritra. Tapi bukan itu saja, Kyubi sendiri sudah sangat kuat, setara dengan kekuatan asli seekor Dragon King. Ditambah lagi, lingkaran sihir dari pengguna Longinus Dimension Lost membawa aliran energi dari medan energi Kyoto pada Kyubi secara kontinyu. Artinya biarpun kekuatan api hitam Vritra mampu menguras kekuatan Kyubi, tapi kekuatan Kyubi akan kembali dalam sekejap karena aliran energi dari Kyoto.

Vritra dan si pemimpin Kyuubi terus menghembuskan api pada satu sama lain. Bola api raksasa bertubrukan di tengah udara satu sama lain, dan saling mendorong. Pertarungan api menciptakan badai angin yang menyapu seluruh area.

Saji sudah menampilkan pertarungan pembuka.

Kiba dan Xenovia bergerak menjauh dari Kyubi, memulai pertarungan mereka. Siegfried pun langsung mengejar targetnya.

Clash! Clang!

Dengan pemandangan kilat-kilat perak dan percikan-percikan yang beterbangan, Kiba dan Xenovia memulai pertarungan mereka melawan Siegfried.

Memakai gaya tiga pedang, Pedang Iblis Gram, Nothung dan Balmung, Siegfried menghadapi serangan Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba dan Ex-Durandal Xenovia dengan gerakan minimum, melawan balik dengan tusukan tajam dan mematikan.

"Aku gunakan yang lain"

Xenovia memegang bagian dari sarung pedang Ex Durandal, dengan suara mekanik, sarung bertransformasi, dan menampakkan gagang pedang. Xenovia memegang gagang itu dan menariknya, memisahkannya dari Ex Durandal, hingga mengeluarkan bilah pedang lain. Berganti ke gaya dua pedang, Xenovia menyetel posisinya, dan meningkatkan kecepatan serangan pedangnya.

Melihat itu, Siegfried tertawa. "Ini jadi semakin menarik. Luar biasa, waktunya untuk sedikit pamer. . . . Balance Break"

Di punggung Siegfried, tumbuh lagi tiga lengan naga bersisik perak. Lengan-lengan barunya mencabut tiga pedangnya yang tersisa, berganti ke gaya bertarung enam pedang, seperti sosok Ashura.

"Tiga pedang ini, Pedang Iblis Tyrfing dan Dainslef, serta Pedang Cahaya untuk Iblis. Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, Balacne Break Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. Subspecies dari Twice Critical, Balance Breakernya juga subspecies. Kekuatannya simpel, hanya menggandakan lengan. Kemampuan yang cukup berguna bagi orang sepertiku yang hanya memakai teknik dan Pedang Iblis untuk bertarung. Mari lihat sejauh mana kalian bisa menahanku!"

Beralih kesisi lain, Irina sudah memulai pertarungan sengit dengan wanita bernama Jeanne.

"O cahaya, Haaa...!"

Irina membentangkan sayap putih murni dan menembakkan beberapa tombak cahaya ke Jeanne dari langit. Namun, serangannya dengan mudah dihindari oleh Jeanne. Dia cepat, walaupun belum secepat Kiba.

"Tidak buruk"

clashhh...

Jeanne mengayunkan rapiernya dan menangkis serangan tombak cahaya Irina yang mengarah padanya.

"Kalau begitu, rasakan ini!"

Irina turun dari udara dan menyerbu lurus pada Jeanne. Memegang pedang cahayanya tinggi tinggi, dia mengayunkannya ke arah Jeanne.

Namun, Jeanne hanya tetap berdiri, dan menerima serangannya secara langsung.

Clang!

Suara logam berdentuman seiring keduanya memasuki pertarungan sengit. Mereka sebanding. Irina membentangkan sayap putihnya dan mundur ke angkasa.

"Kemampuanku adalah Blade Blacksmith, versi Pedang Suci dari pemilik Sacred Gear Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba. Pedang Suci dengan semua jenis atribut bisa kuciptakan. Pada kondisi saat ini, sepertinya Pedang Suci takkan menang melawan malaikat. Namun, aku pengecualian. Balance Break...!"

Crash!

Dari bawah kaki Jeanne, pedang-pedang pedang suci bermunculan, berkumpul bersama hingga membentuk objek raksasa. Tepat di belakang Jeanne, tercipta sosok naga raksasa yang tersusun dari tak terhitung banyaknya pedang pedang suci.

"Anak ini adalah Balance Breakerku. Stake Victim Dragon"

Jeanne tersenyum, dimana ekspresi Irina menjadi serius.

Kaboom... Boom...

Beserta suara ledakan, pertarungan sihir berskala besar antara Rossweisse melawan si raksasa Heracles tengah berlangsung dengan dahsyat.

"Apa? Sama sekali tak terluka setelah terkena serangan sihirku!?"

Rossweisse melepaskan seluruh serangan sihir, namun Heracles menerima itu semua secara langsung dengan tubuhnya, sambil tertawa dengan gila. Tubuhnya penuh luka kecil, namun hanya dipermukaan, tidak ada luka parah. Tubuh Heracles benar-benar keras.

"Hahaha... Bagus. Serangan sihirmu terasa hebat sekali."

Boom...

Berkali-kali Heracles memukul dengan tinjunya, ledakan selalu tercipta, seolah dia memegang bom di tangannya ketika menyerang. Rosseweisse bisa menghindar, namun objek yang menjadi sasaran tinju Herancles selalu meledak dan berubah menjadi debu.

"Sacred Gearku adalah Variant Detonation, yang membuat targetku meledak saat kena tinjuku. Aku akan mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin! Heya~~,,,, Balance Break!"

Seluruh tubuh Heracles memancarkan cahaya. Cahaya perlahan membentuk objek tebal di lengan, kaki, dan punggung. Usai cahaya memudar, seluruh tubuh Heracles ditutupi oleh sejumlah tonjolan, tonjolan itu adalah,,, misil.

"Inilah Balance Breakerku, Mighty Comet Detonation"

Heracles mengunci target. Rossweisse menyadari itu dan bermanuver menjauhkan dirinya.

Heracles bersiap untuk menembak, menembakkan semuanya sekaligus.

Kaboom!

Seluruh misil Heracles mengenai lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang dipasang oleh Rossweisse karena ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara, angin kencang menyapu seluruh area.

Sesaat kemudian, Rossweisse keluar dari dalam asap dengan tubuh penuh luka. Namun masih bisa mendarat ditanah dengan stabil.

Sssshhh..

Aura hijau dikirimkan ke tubuh Rossweisse. Asia telah menembakkan aura penyembuh ke arah Rossweisse.

Heracles nampak senang dengan pemulihan Rossweisse.

Issei sekarang fokus pada lawannya, Cao Cao.

"Ayo mulai" Cao Cao mengangkat tombaknya dan mengarahkan ujung runcingnya pada Issei.

 **"** **Promotion [** **Queen** **]"**

Issei membentangkan sayap naga, dan menghembuskan kekuatan sihir dari booster belakangnya.

swwoosssshh...

Mengacungkan tinju, memakai kecepatan ekstrim untuk memberi Cao Cao sebuah pukulan lurus dari depan.

Cao Cao memutar tombaknya perlahan, dan dengan mudah mengelak ke sisi lain tepat sebelum tinju Issei mengenainya.

Crrusshhh...

Saat Issei menurunkan tatapan, tombak Cao Cao telah menusuk dalam dibagian perut.

"Gugh..."

Issei memuntahkan banyak darah.

Cao Cao perlahan mencabut tombaknya.

Luka bekas tusukan tombak Cao Cao menghasilkan asap. Tentu saja karena itu adalah tombak suci, dan Issei seorang iblis. Efeknya sangat fatal.

Ssshhhh...

Aura hijau mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Issei. Asia sudah mengirimikan aura penyembuh. Momen yang tepat sekali karena Issei hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Namun, luka diperut Issei masih menganga dan berasap. Efek luka dari tombak suci ternyata begitu kuat mempengaruhi iblis. Akhirnya Issei terpaksa menggunakan air mata Phoenix, dalam sekejap luka itu ahirnya menutup.

"Apa kau tahu, barusan kau hampir mati? Ditembus oleh tombak suciku, kau hampir terhapus. Kematian itu ternyata sangat simpel, bukan?" Cao Cao tertawa enteng.

"Sialan kau" Issei geram, tapi itu memang benar adanya.

Cao Cao membuka bagian depan tombak, dan menciptakan bilah cahaya. "Ayo kemari!"

Issei mengacungkan tangan kanannya, bersiap menembakkan Dragon Shot terkuat!

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Shyuuu...

Hembusan kuat Dragon Shoot mengarah pada Cao Cao.

"Kalau ini mengenai tubuhku, nanti bisa berbahaya."

Cao Cao bersiap menangkis serangan dengan tombaknya.

Sekejap setelah menembak, Issei mengaktifkan booster dibelakang punggungnya dan melompat. Mengincar momen saat Cao Cao menangkis serangan Dragon Shot, Issei berniat menghadiahinya tinju dari samping

Cao Cao mengangkat tombaknya tinggi tinggi dan dengan sekali ayun Dragon Shot terbelah mejadi dua.

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Tinju tangan kanan Issei hampir kena, namun Cao Cao perlahan memutar tombaknya untuk menangkisnya dengan mudah.

Masih belum, itu masih umpan. Issei mentransfer kekuatan ke Ascalon di dalam Gauntlet.

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostTransfer!]

Bilah Pedang Ascalon muncul, serangan kritis, dari jarak sedekat ini, Cao Cao tidak mungkin menghindar.

Slice...

Lengan kiri Cao Cao terbang ke udara. Serangan Ascalon sudah memotong lengannya. Tak peduli betapa kuatnya tombak True Longinus, Cao Cao memiliki kelemahannya sendiri, tubuh lemah manusia.

Cao Cao mundur mengambil lengan kirinya yang terpotong setelah dia menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah. Memasangnya ke tempat semula lalu menuangkan sedikit cairan dari botol kecil. Hingga sekejap saja, lengan Cao Cao tersambung dan pulih.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa memiliki benda itu?"

Issei terkejut melihat botol air mata phoenix di tangan Cao Cao, sedangkan Cao Cao malah tertawa.

"Pasar gelap. Asal kami memiliki koneksi, yang tersisa hanyalah soal uang. Hahahahahaaa . . . "

Krak!

Tiba-tiba Armor Issei remuk,

Cao Cao menjawab tanpa ditanya, "Tepat saat kau melompat balik, aku membuat beberapa serangan dengan tombak. Meski sepertinya ada jeda, nampaknya serangan simpel itu sudah merusak armormu"

Issei diserang bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

"Ara? Kalian masih belum selesai?" Jeanne tiba-tiba datang kearah Issei dan Cao Cao. Dia membawa tubuh Irina yang berlumuran darah di lengannya.

"Wah, ternyata Sekiryuutei masih berdiri. Pasti dia bisa bertarung lebih baik dari orang orang ini." Siegfried juga mendekat, dengan keenam lengannya, dia membawa tubuh Kiba dan Xenovia yang juga berlumuran darah.

"Kalau saja aku yang menghadapi Sekiryuutei, pasti menarik" Heracles melempar seonggok tubuh, Rosseweisse yang juga berlumuran darah.

Grroooarrrr. . . . .

Suara raungan Vritra, terdengar sangat jelas. Dia tengah terjerat oleh kesembilan ekor Kyuubi, dan dia meraung kesakitan.

Cao Cao menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan tombaknya.

"Maaf Sekiryuutei. Kelihatannya sudah berakhir" Cao Cao berbalik memunggungi Issei, begitupula dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain, setelah melempar tubuh para budak Gremory yang berlumur darah. "Hei Georg, bagaimana lingkaran sihirnya?"

"Masih sebentar lagi, tapi akankah Great Red benar-benar datang?"

"Walaupun dia tidak datang, kita tetap akan mendapatkan data kenapa dia tidak datang. Kita akan mencoba metode lain kalau kita gagal disini"

"Tetap saja, membuat ini bekerja memerlukan harga yang mahal. Apa kau yakin akan tetap melakukan ini apapun yang terjadi?"

"Jangan menatapku, kalau bisa tentu saja aku menginginkan hasil yang bagus." tukas Cao Cao.

Komplotan Hero Faction, sama sekali mengacuhkan Issei dan yang lainnya, sibuk dengan urusan eksperimennya. Tampaknya melawan Tim Gremory, hanyalah sebuah permainan kecil sembari menunggu hasil eksperimen memanggil Great Red.

Melihat Georg yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah bingung, Cao Cao bertanya, "Hei,,, ada apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, kemungkinan besar Great Red tidak akan pernah datang kesini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyubi,,,, kyubi itu, ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, namun sepertinya Kyubi dan medan energi Kyoto tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya untuk menggantikan ritual membuka Gerbang Naga"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku curiga ada orang lain yang memanfaatkan situasi ini. Dia mungkin sedang tertawa mempermainkan kita"

"Azazel maksudmu? Jangan bercanda...!"

"Bukan, ini bukan dia. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali, teknik sihir jenis baru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya"

Abaikan tentang eksperimen itu, Issei tampak frustasi. Asia berusaha menyembuhkan teman-temannya dengan air mata mengalir deras, Kunou berteriak memanggil-manggil nama ibunya. Sebagai sekiryutei, Issei merasa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Biarpun sudah memulihkan Boosted Gear Scale Mail, tapi Cao Cao dan kelompoknya sedikitpun tak melirik dirinya.

Meski Cao Cao menganggap Tim Gremory itu kuat, tapi mereka tak berpikir kalau tim bentukan Azazel ini cukup mengancam untuk membalik situasi. Seperti yang diperkirakan Sona, sejak awal, bagi Hero Faction, tim garis depan hanyalah hiburan, hidangan sampingan untuk eksperimen.

Dari tempat yang cukup jauh yang tidak disadari seorangpun, Sona menyaksikan semua itu. Derita dan tangisan dari tim gremory, tidak membuat sedikitpun perubahan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ketika melihat Saji, dia tampak prihatin, bukan pada Saji namun pada kemampuan Saji yang dia rasa masih kurang.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki yang berdiri disampingnya, penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sona.

Dua bunshin Naruto yang bertugas sebagai pengawal, masih berdiri dalam diam namun tetap tidak lepas dari posisi waspada.

"Sampai pada point ini, keinginan Azazel sensei belum tercapai. Tapi bukan berarti gagal, Issei bisa saja memberikan kejutan setelah ini. Dia tipe orang yang selalu bangkit walau jatuh terpuruk sedalam apapun"

"...?" Tsubaki tampak belum puas.

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tim Gremory, aku lebih tertarik dengan yang dibicarakan si pengguna kabut Dimension Lost. Dia ternyata menyadari hal yang sama dengan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyubi. Aku rasa ada benang yang menghubungkan Naruto-san, Kyubi Yasaka, Hero Faction, dan suatu eksistensi dari balik bayangan"

"Hah?"

"Tidak tahu apa, tapi aku meyakini kalau ada konspirasi lain dibalik tragedi ini, tidak sama dengan konspirasi yang dibuat Azazel sensei dan Hero Faction. Ada orang dari balik bayangan yang mengambil keuntungan dari insiden ini"

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Place-**

' _Aku harus berpikir sekarang,,, Ayooo Narutoo... Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Kakasi sensei? Ayolah otakku yang bodoh,,, tolong berguna setidaknya untuk sekarang, sekali iniiiii saja...!_

 _Hmmm,,,, Pertama yang kuketahui adalah Kakashi sensei terlibat dalam insiden penculikan Yasaka. Anggap kalau dia tahu rentetan kejadiannya akan seperti ini, maka Kakashi sensei juga pasti tahu bahwa pertempuran akan terjadi. Jika,,, jika, jika memang insiden ini sepenuhnya direncanakan Kakashi sensei, artinya dia bisa memperkirakan rencana dan strategi yang disusun Azazel sejak awal dan tahu banyak tentang tujuan Hero Faction._

 _Asumsi terbaik mungkin adalah Kakashi sensei bertaruh untuk kemenangan Issei dan Tim Gremory untuk menghabisi Cao Cao, maka aku disini harus memastikan kalau Cao Cao akan kalah, iya kan?. Ya,, itu pasti rencana Kakashi sensei, membuat Cao Cao kalah dalam panggung buatannya sendiri. Asumsi lain adalah Kakashi sensei tidak tahu menahu tentang keterlibatan Sakra didepanku ini. Entah Sakra dipihak yang manapun, pokoknya dewa ini tidak boleh terlibat. Maka tugasku disini adalah membuat Sakra tidak bisa ikut campur, karena jika dia terlibat maka rencana Kakashi sensei akan rusak. Artinya, dengan cara yang bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa menahan Sakra selama mungkin disini agar dia tidak menganggu Tim Gremory mengalahkan Cao Cao. Ya,,, hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan. Semoga saja benar. Baiklah,,, kalau begitu..._ '

Naruto selesai berkutat dengan otaknya.

"Bisa kita bicara dahulu Sakra-sama, sebelum ngapa-ngapain?" tanya Naruto dengan entengnya. Rencananya untuk menahan Sakra disini harus berhasil, dia harus bisa memancing ketertarikan Sakra padanya.

"Boleh,,, kurasa aku tidak terlalu sibuk, Uzumaki-san"

"Kau ada di pihak Caocao?"

"Mungkin iya..."

"Yang jelas dong,,,! Iya atau tidak"

"Ahahahaaa,,, tidak kusangka ada manusia yang berani membentakku."

"He?"

"Tidak usah bingung begitu, walau kau memakai aksesoris serupa tindikan di daun telingamu yang mengubah aura keberadaanmu seperti iblis dan sudah membohongi banyak orang, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku tahu kau manusia asli, bukan iblis. Alat buatan Ajuka sok pintar itu tidak akan bisa membodohiku"

"Yayayaaa, aku mengaku. Jadi tentang Caocao dan komplotannya tadi,?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di pihaknya?" sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya, Sakra bertanya balik.

Naruto jelas sadar kalau Sakra sedang pemanasan, pertarungan sebentar lagi pasti terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau hanya sebagai penonton. Tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari dimensi buatan replika Kyoto yang ada di celah dimensi, jadi bisa saja kau terlibat pertikaian disana."

"Yaaaahh, aku memang berencana akan ikut jika ada hal tidak terduga. Aku hanya tidak suka jika rencana yang dibuat Azazel berjalan mulus"

"Dari gaya bicaramu, kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Azazel sensei, apa dengan petinggi aliansi yang lain juga begitu?"

"Yah,,, aku memang agak kurang suka dengan mereka sebenarnya. Apalagi sejak mereka membentuk aliansi, kelihatan sangat aneh. Iblis yang rukun dengan Malaikat Jatuh saja sudah sangat mengejutkan, apalagi kalau Malaikat dari Surga juga ikut beraliansi, itu terlalu sukar untuk dipercaya. Perdamaian yang selalu mereka sebut dan junjung itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang besar dibalik itu, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Hoooo~~..."

"Oh iya,, daripada aku curhat padamu disini, lebih baik kita sama-sama melemaskan otot-otot kita. Pasti menarik, kau tidak mungkin datang kesini jika kau tidak tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Ummm,, ide bagus"

Naruto terpaksa mengiyakan, dia sudah kehabisan topik untuk mengobrol lama-lama dengan Sakra dan mengulur waktu.

Sakra menurunkan pakaiannya, hingga hanya menyisakan bawahan berupa celana khas bangsawan dari India, menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang begitu kekar. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia memakai pakaian kebangsawanan, bukan pakaian santai berupa kemeja dan kacamata bulat yang dia pakai sehari-hari.

kretakkk,,, kretakkk..

Suara tulang leher yang dilemaskan, tanda siap bertarung.

"Ayoo,, aku siap!" Sakra memasang kuda-kuda.

Wusshhh. . . . .

Tubuh Naruto bersinar terang. Mode bertarung terkuat, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode yang di topang oleh kekuatan dari sembilan bijuu dan chakra senjutsu rikudou sudah ia aktifkan. Ada sembila buah godoudama yang melayang dibelakang punggungnya.

' _Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan orang diluar dengan mode sensorku dari dimensi ruang ini, kalau begitu aku bisa berasumsi kalau orang-orang diluar sana juga tidak merasakan apa yang terjadi didalam sini. Sakra mungkin melapisi dimensi ini dengan kekkai yang menghalangi hawa keberadaannya agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia ikut terlibat. Ini malah menguntungkanku, artinya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh ku disini._ '

Dimensi ruang tempat Sakra bersembunyi merupakan dimensi buatan khusus seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyadarinya dari luar. Tapi Naruto tidak sengaja mengetahuinya ketika dia berada di dimensi ruang interstitial yang berbentuk seperti _wormhole_ (lubang cacing) sebagai jalan perpindahan menggunakan _Cube_. Diruangan itu tidak ada gravitasi dan massa, serta tidak terikat dari hukum ruang dan waktu. Setiap berpindah dengan _Cube_ , baik ke universe lain atau didalam universe yang sama, selalu melewati ruang interstitial. Ruangan yang perwujudannya jauh lebih kompleks dari dimensi buatan para makhluk supranatural. Karena itulah dari tempat itu, tepat sebelum sampai ke dimensi replika Kyoto, Naruto berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Sakra.

"Beradu tinju kah? Tidak masalah" Naruto juga memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Heyaaa. . . . / Hiaaatttt..."

Zzssshhttt...

BUUAAGGG. . . .

Kedua kepalan tinju bertemu, tidak ada yang mundur, berdiri tepat di tengah posisi awal mereka tadi.

Dua pria ini sama-sama menyeringai senang.

Krrakk

BRAAKK...

BLAAAARRRRR . . . . .!

Tanah yang mereka pijak menjadi langsung hancur dan terangkat keatas, bahkan serpihannya menjadi debu, sampai radius 1 kilometer membentuk lubang raksasa yang begitu dalam dan hitam hingga tidak kelihatan dasarnya, dimana keduanya melayang dengan tinju yang masih beradu. Belum berhenti sampai disana,

DHHUAARRR. . . . . !

Seluruh daratan pun ikut bergetar bak gempa dahsyat, permukaan tanah membentuk gelombang raksasa layaknya tsunami di laut yang ketinggiannya mencapai ratusan meter. Gelombang raksasa yang terbentuk didaratan itu terus merambat hingga sejauh ratusan kilometer dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menyisakan puing-puing dan bongkahan batu yang rata dengan tanah. Tak ada lagi gunung dan tak ada lagi jurang, yang ada hanya daratan yang rata dengan tanah. Efek kehancuran dari pelepasan ledakan energi saat dua makhluk terkuat beradu tinju barusan, sungguh luar biasa. Kehancuran seperti ini, sama dengan jatuhnya sebuah meteor berdiamater lebih dari 10 km yang jatuh ditengah benua.

Sakra maupun Naruto, mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter.

Naruto terlihat mengusap tangan kanannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk beradu tinju bahkan meniup-niupnya.. "Ugghh, Itteteteeeee... Tinjumu sangat kuat, tanganku bahkan sampai merah dan memar begini"

Sakra pun tampak sedang menyentak-nyentakkan tangan kanannya, walau dia tidak meringis kesakitan, "Tidak tidaaak... Tinjumu lebih kuat, tulang-tulangku bergetar hebat karena pukulanmu"

Mereka berdua saling memuji, ciri petarung terhormat yang menjunjung tinggi sportifitas dan sangat menghormati lawan. Tidak ada saling meremehkan.

"Oey,,, Uzumaki-san. Kau masih punya banyak tenaga kan? Kita lanjutkan?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya!, kita pulihkan dulu rasa sakit di tangan kita"

"Oke"

Sambil menunggu rasa nyeri hilang, Naruto mencari topik obrolan, lumayan untuk mengulur waktu.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari orang-orang kalau kau itu tipe dewa sombong yang selalu bicara sinis dan sarkartik. Tapi sejak awal kita bertemu, tidak ada tanda-tanda itu. Apa berita itu bohong?"

"Beritanya memang benar, aku selalu bersikap seperti itu pada orang-orang diluaran sana. Hanya saja, padamu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dianggap sembarangan, aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu"

"Ohh,,, Heheee.. Aku suka orang sepertimu"

"Aku bukan orang, aku Dewa"

"Bah,,, aku sudah pernah mengalahkan dewa tahu. Jadi apapun statusmu, bukan masalah bagiku"

Naruto tersentak tatkala merasakan ledakan kekuatan yang sangat besar, jelas itu berasal dari makhluk dihadapannya. Sakra benar-benar seorang dewa superior sejati yang menempati jajaran top 10 dewa paling kuat yang pernah hidup di DxD Universe. Sakra sepertinya sudah serius, menggunakan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Naruto tak mau kalah, jadi dia juga mengumpulkan senjutsu yang sangat banyak dari alam sekitar. Walaupun tempat ini hanyalah dimensi buatan, tapi tetap saja sejumlah energi alam harus digunakan untuk merekontruksi dimensi ruang ini berdasarkan dimensi ruang alami yang ada. Naruto menyerap senjutsu sampai batas maksimal yang sanggup ia tampung dalam tubuhnya.

"Yang kedua aku pasti menang" nada ucapan Sakra terdengar sangat optimis.

"Aku tidak takut. Jadi kita adu tinju lagi?"

"Tentu saja"

Setelah memasang kuda-kuda terkokoh masing-masing, kedua pria itupun melesat untuk meluncurkan tinju lurus kedepan dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Heyaaa. . . . / Hiaaatttt..."

BUUAAGGHH. . . .

Saat tinju itu beradu, tampak hanya salah satu pihak yang senang. Sakra menyeringai.

BLLARRRR...!

Hempasan gelombang kejut dari ledakan energi yang sangat kuat lagi-lagi membuat alam hancur berantakan, kali ini tercipta parit raksasa yang sangat lebar dan dalam hingga panjangnya mencapai berpuluh-puluh kilometer.

Naruto shock, parit raksasa itu tercipta hanya dibelakang tubuhnya, artinya,,,,

"Aaarrrrhhh . . . . . ."

Tubuh Naruto terlempar begitu kuatnya, terlempar sangat cepat kebelakang hingga berpuluh-puluh kilometer tanpa bisa ia tahan, dan ketika sampai di ujung parit raksasa, masih belum berhenti juga. Naruto terseret dan terpental-pental di tanah lalu,

BRRAAAKK...!

Tubuh Naruto baru berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah tebing terjal berbatu keras hingga terperosok sangat dalam disana.

Zsshht...

Sakra sudah sampai didepan tebing, tidak jauh dari Naruto. Dia adalah dewa dan tentu punya kecepatan dewa, mudah saja untuknya mengejar tubuh Naruto yang terlempar setelah menerima tinjunya.

.

.

.

 **-Ibukota Pusat Kaum Youkai, Kyoto-**

"Apa urusan kita dituntaskan dengan pertarungan, Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak usah kau tanya, karena kurasa hanya itulah pilihan satu-satunya, Serafall-sama"

Serafall membuka lingkaran sihir inventori prbadinya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah alat, bentuknya seperti granat, tidak ada cincin pemicu ledakan namun ada sebuah tombol.

"Alat ini untuk mentransfer kita ke arena. Kita akan tuntaskan semuanya disana"

"Tak masalah"

Hinata dengan santai menanggapinya, mungkin dia punya persiapan untuk ini.

Serafall menekan tombol itu lalu melemparkan alatnya tepat diantara dia dan Hinata. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka, membawa mereka berdua lenyap dalam kilauan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata.

"Ini kan Tokyo?" guman Hinata.

Kini mereka berada ditengah perempatan tersibuk didunia, perempatan Shibuya. Namun tidak ada satu orang pun disana, hanya mereka berdua.

Serafall mendengar gumaman itu.

"Yaaa, ini Tokyo. Kita berada di replika Negara Jepang. Dimensi replika yang dibuat dengan alat ciptaan Ajuka-chan. Biasanya dimensi alternatif, dimensi buatan, ataupun dimensi replika hanya bisa dibuat dalam lingkup terbatas, paling jauh radiusnya 25 km. Tapi yang ini, dibuat dimensi replika seluas sebuah negara. Luar biasa bukan?"

Ekspresi Hinata masih tenang, berdiri dengan anggun. "Souka..., jadi?"

"Kita akan bertarung sepuasnya disini, sampai salah satu diantara kita mati"

"Hmmm,,, kenapa? Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu mati disini"

Hinata menyeringai menanggapi omongan Serafall.

Serafall memasang wajah seriusnya, "Kau harus mati karena kau berbahaya untuk adikku"

Hinata terkekeh,"Ooohhhh, hanya masalah adikmu ternyata. Kenapa memang? Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Sona-san"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Sona-chan hah? Tentang dunia lain, Trihexa ataupun Sephiroth Graal, itu semua berawal dari mu kan?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tau. Mulutmu sepertinya harus ku jahit, Serafall-sama"

"Cih..." serafall mendengus marah.

Tidak ada basa-basi lagi. Pertarungan disini sepertinya akan berlangsung lebih serius daripada yang satunya.

shinnggg...

Serafall membuat bilah es tajam dikedua tangannya,

 **Byakugan**

Hinata pun sudah siap dengan doujutsunya.

Syuuttt...

Satu bilah es tajam, Serafall lempar ke arah Hinata, ujungnya yang sangat tajam tepat mengarah ke kepala Hinata.

Tapi dengan mudah di hindari oleh Hinata hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, hingga bilah es itu menancap di dinding salah satu bangunan.

Zsshhtt...

Serafall tidak memberi jeda sepersekian detikpun, menyerang dari depan dan menebaskan bilah es yang satunya lagi.

Slasshhh

Hinata bersiap menerima serangan, tidak menghindari tapi,,,

Pyaaarrr...

Pyaaarrr...

Kedua bilah es milik Serafall hancur seketika setelah berhasil di tepis dengan telapak tangan Hinata.

Serafall terbang dengan sayapnya dan berdiri di atas tiang lampu jalanan.

Data penting telah Serafall dapatkan, "Matamu tidak bisa diremehkan. Byakugan yaa. Sona-chan pernah bilang padaku, mata itu mampu melihat tembus pandang seperti sinar X dan punya bidang penglihatan 360 derajat kesegala arah sampai radius tertentu. Serangan dari arah manapun, ataupun teknik pengalihan tidak berguna padamu. Berkat mata itu pula, walau kau lambat tapi bisa memprediksi gerakanku yang jauh lebih cepat darimu"

Bilah es pertama yang Serafall lempar hanyalah pengalihan, membuat kesempatan untuk serangan kedua dari depan, namun bilah es yang berhasil dihindari tadi juga di gunakan untuk serangan dari arah belakang. Es adalah spesialisasi sihir Serafall, jadi dia bisa seenaknya mengendalikan gerakan es-es yang dia ciptakan, termasuk menarik kembali es yang telah menancap di dinding bangunan dan diarahkan tepat ke punggung Hinata.

Serangan jitu, jika orang biasa, pasti badannya sudah ditembus bilah es dari dua arah. Namun tidak untuk Hinata, dia menyadari serangan pertama hanyalah pengalihan, fokus untuk menepis serangan kedua, dan serangan dari belakang dapat diantisipasi dengan byakugan. Sehingga dalam satu waktu dengan sedikit kelenturan badan, Hinata berhasil menepis tebasan dari depan dengan telapak tangan kanan, sekaligus menepis tombak dari belakang dengan tangan kiri.

Serafall mengungkapkan hasil analisisnya lagi,

"Selain itu, matamu ternyata juga bisa melihat dan menemukan titik paling rapuh dari bilah es yang ku buat. Padahal bilah es buatanku lebih keras daripada baja, tapi kau dengan mudah menghancurkannya hanya dengan telapak tangan. Ku asumsikan kau mampu melihat titik terlemah di tubuhku, maka pertarungan jarak dekat mutlak harus ku hindari jika melawanmu"

Es buatan Serafall memang lebih keras dari baja, sekeras berlian, tapi struktur kristal es secara molekuler sebenarnya sangat rapuh jika dapat menemukan dimana titik terlemah yang mampu merusak ikatan antar molekul kristal es, membuat struktur es tidak stabil akibat gaya kecil yang diberikan dan akhirnya es itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Maou paling cerdas di Underwolrd. Analisamu mengejutkan, padahal hanya dalam satu kali percobaan serangan" Hinata memuji kehebatan Serafall. Dia tahu, inilah konsekuensi yang ia dapat ketika melawan seorang Maou.

"Kau tipe petarung jarak dekat, jika hanya seperti itu saja aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu"

"Itu memang kekuranganku, tapi aku punya sesuatu untuk menutupi itu"

 **Hakke Kuushou**

splasshh...

Sayap hitam itu melindungi tubuh Serafall tanpa cela dari pukulan vakum jarak menengah Hinata. Dia masih berdiri tegap di atas tiang lampu jalan.

"Pukulan lemah seperti itu tak akan mempa-,,"

 **Hakke Hasangeki**

Dhuarrr

Pukulan jarak menangah kedua dari telapak tangan Hinata, berhasil merobohkan tiang tempat Serafall berdiri, berikut meretakkan bangunan beton dibelakangnya. Pukulan kedua ini adalah variasi yang jauh lebih kuat dari pukulan pertama

Namun Serafall masih selamat, dia terbang lebih rendah setelah menghindari serangan tadi. "Ku akui, yang kedua lebih berbahaya, tapi masih kurang cepat"

Serafall mengakat tangannya keatas. Disana tercipta lingkaran sihir besar dengan diameter 30 meter. Dari sana, hujan tombak es tercipta. Semua bilah-bilah es tajam itu turun tepat mengarah ke Hinata yang masih berdiri ditengah perempatan Shibuya.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melepaskan chakra di seluruh titik tenketsu di tubuhnya. Hingga membentuk kubah chakra pelindung.

 **Hakkeshou Kaiten**

Semua tombak es berhasil dipentalkan.

Serafall terus mengamati, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui kelemahan putaran Kaiten.

Tersenyum senang, dia membuat lingkaran sihir lagi diatas lingkaran sihir yang pertama, hingga totalnya ada 10 lapis. Dengan begini, kuantitas dan intensitas hujan tombak es buatannya meningkat 10 kali lipat.

Hasilnya, cukup banyak tombak es yang berhasil menembus pertahanan Hinata. Hujan tombak es itupun berhasil melenyapkan kubah chakra, ratusan tombak es menancap dan saling tumpang tindih tepat di posisi Hinata bertahan tadi. Mustahil bisa hidup jika masih disana.

Namun,,,

Serafall menatap kearah salah satu atap bangunan enam lantai, "Sudah ku duga, kau pasti bisa kabur dari serangan tadi. Aku masih ingat saat di Akademi Kuoh, kau menyelamatkan Tsubaki dengan cara yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan tadi kan, Hinata-chan?"

Tidak sulit bagi Hinata berpindah tempat, bergerak dan melompat sedikit lalu memotong jaraknya dengan kemampuan The True Tenseigan yang diaktifkan secara terbatas, akhirnya dia bisa selamat dan berdiri tenang di atap bangunan berlantai enam itu.

Hinata masih berdiri anggun, belum menggunakan kuda-kuda bertarung. "Yah... Harus ku akui, Byakugan tidak mungkin cukup untuk melawanmu. Sekuat apapun seorang Hyuga, tidak akan ada yang sanggup bertarung melawan musuh sekelas Maou"

"Hyuga?"

"Hyuga Hinata, itu namaku dulu sebelum aku menikah"

"Ohh,,, cih. Kau mau membuatku marah hah? Mengejekku yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun tapi belum menikah sampai sekarang?"

Tentu saja Serafall marah, diantara empat Maou yang memerintah Underworld saat ini, hanya dia saja yang belum punya pasangan. Kriteria Serafall terlalu tinggi, makanya dia masih melajang hingga sekarang.

"Aahh,,, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Serafall-sama"

"Sudah lah. Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan katakan apa maksudmu pada adikku? Dari pengamatan ku sejak awal, aku sudah bisa memperkirakan bagaimana batas kekuatanmu. Kau hanya selevel dengan iblis kelas menengah. Kekuatan serang, kecepatan, stamina, pertahanan serta skill dan jurusmu yang lainnya tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Orang sepertimu, tidak mungkin sanggup melawan Maou seperti aku"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Harus ku akui, dari segi manapun aku kalah darimu. Kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik, kecepatan serta stamina ku jauh dibawahmu. Oleh karena itulah kita tidak akan jual beli serangan, kita akan jual beli taktik. Bagaimana?"

"Kau bercanda? Bertarung taktik juga keahlianku"

"Aku akan melawanmu dengan ini"

Mata Byakugan yang semula putih, tiba-tiba menghitam.

sparkle,,,,

"Matamu berubah lagi?"

"The True Tenseigan, evolusi dari Byakugan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan mata ini pada makhluk supranatural seperti kalian"

Hinata sudah mengaktifkan doujutsu barunya secara sempurna. Kali ini dia akan benar-benar memakainya dalam pertarungan. Sejak bertarung pertama kali menggunakan doujutsu baru melawan Byakuya Kuchiki dari Bleach Universe, selama beberapa minggu, Hinata telah melatih dan mengembangkan kemampuan The True Tenseigan, memaksimalkan semua potensinya. Dia yakin dengan dirinya yang sekarang, dia pasti mampu menundukkan seorang Maou sekalipun.

"Mata yang sangat indah. Lebih indah dari mata malaikat manapun yang pernah ku temui seumur hidupku"

Serafall memuji penampilan mata Hinata. Tidak ada pembuluh darah maupun pembuluh saraf yang menonjol seperti ketika Byakugan di aktifkan, sehingga tidak ada lagi tampang menyeramkan dari wajah seorang Hyuga. Iris matanya pun berubah seindah langit cerah di malam hari. Iris mata hitam dengan kilauan ratusan bintik kecil seperti bintang yang membentuk pola spiral layaknya galaksi bimasakti.

"Tapi tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari level kekuatanmu. Aku tidak merasakan adanya peningkatan energi dalam tubuhmu, Hinata-chan"

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kita beradu taktik, jadi tidak perlu kekuatan besar. Gaya bertarungku sama seperti sebelumnya, taijutsu khas Hyuga dan kemampuan Byakugan masih tersemat dalam doujutsu evolusi ini. Hanya saja mata baru ini mempunyai kemampuan support untuk tipe petarung sepertiku"

"Aku juga akan serius"

Serafall mendarat di atap bangunan yang berseberangan dengan Hinata, mengarahkan telapak tangannya, membuat lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang. Dia tidak akan ceroboh untuk menyerang Hinata langsung dari jarak dekat.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluar lagi es keras yang kali ini mengambil wujud hewan. Es berwujud kelabang berjumlah empat ekor meliuk-liuk dan bergerak cepat kearah Hinata.

Hinata melompat mundur untuk menghindari itu, namun ternyata disana telah menunggu puluhan lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil yang telah lebih dulu di buat mengurung Hinata.

Serafall punya kemampuan untuk membuat lingkaran sihir dari jarak jauh, tidak harus di telapak tangannya atau dilangit, tapi juga mampu membuat lingkaran sihir diposisi tertentu bahkan mengurung musuh dalam kepungan lingkaran sihir. Serangan pertama tadi hanya untuk membuat Hinata mundur, empat kelabang es yang meliuk dan menyerang dari depan, atas, kiri dan kanan membuat Hinata hanya punya pilihan untuk melompat mundur kebelakang dan Serafall menunggu kesempatan itu.

Dari puluhan lingkaran sihir itu, muncul lagi tombak-tombak es berujung tajam yang siap menembus tubuh targetnya. Semua tombak es itu sudah terhunus dan siap menembus tubuh mungil Hinata.

Serafall heran, melihat Hinata yang tidak membuat usaha apapun untuk lari. Tapi memang tidak ada jalan keluar dari posisi Hinata sekarang.

Keheranan Serafall terjawab ketika tombak-tombak es buatannya malah bergerak berlawanan arah dari seharusnya.

Syuuttt...

Satu tombak es lewat dan hampir saja mengenai kepala Serafall

Setelah semuanya terlihat jelas, Hinata masih bisa berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun.

' _Pertahanan macam apa itu? Dia mementalkan semua tombak es ku? Serangan skala kecil terkonsentrasi gagal, akan kucoba dengan yang ini, serangan skala besar_ '

Serafall terbang menjauh, dengan cepat dia bahkan sudah meninggalkan Hinata sendirian ditengah replika kota Tokyo. Serafall sendiri terbang di ketinggian ratusan meter dipinggiran Tokyo.

"Kabur?" gumam Hinata, "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tampak sangat bernafsu untuk menuntaskan semuanya disini. Tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja"

Serafall membuktikan ucapannya untuk membuat serangan skala besar. Kali ini dilangit malam replika Tokyo di ketinggian puluhan kilometer, lingkaran sihir raksasa dibuat oleh Maou Leviathan dengan ukuran tidak main-main. Lebar lingkaran sihir itu bahkan melingkupi seluruh Kota Tokyo. Dari sana keluar bongkahan es raksasa. Ukurannya bahkan melebihi sebuah meteor ataupun gunung es yang sering mengapung di kutub. Jika bongkahan es raksasa itu benar-benar jatuh, maka seluruh Tokyo akan tenggelam terperosok kedalam tanah dan tidak akan tersisa apapun lagi.

' _Itu kelihatannya seperti meteor buatan Madara. Aaaahh tidak, bahkan yang ini ukurannya 10 kali lebih besar_ ' pikir Hinata. Dia tentu masih ingat kalau Madara pernah menjatuhkan benda seperti itu saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Bongkahan es raksasa yang besarnya melebihi gunung itu pun jatuh kebawah tertarik gravitasi. Tokyo Tower, bangungan tertinggi di sana adalah bangunan pertama yang roboh karena pertama kali bersentuhan dengan bongkahan es ciptaan Serafall. Selanjutnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun menyusul, hancur dari atas.

Hinata yang berdiri di atap gedung enam lantai, hanya menatap tenang pada bongkahan es itu yang sepersekian detik lagi siap menenggelamkan dirinya dan seluruh Tokyo kedalam tanah. Dia membuka telapak tangannya keatas, hingga telapak tangan itu bersentuhan dengan bongkahan es.

Dari kejauhan, dari pinggir Kota Tokyo, Serafall melihat jelas kalau bongkahan es buatannya yang lebih besar dari gunung itu berhenti jatuh.

' _Tidak mungkin kan dia menahan benda seberat itu?_ '

krekkk,,krekk,,kreeeeekkk...

Bongkahan es itu pun retak, pertama hanya retakan kecil lalu tidak lama hingga menyebar dan mencapai seluruh bongkahan es. Retaknya terjadi dipermukaan sampai kedalam bongkahan es, hingga akhirnya,,,

PYYARRRR...

Es raksasa itu pun akhirnya pecah berhamburan hingga serpihannya hancur seperti pasir. Tidak ada bongkahan besar es lagi. Tokyo yang kehilangan semua gedung pencakar langitnya, langsung tertutup serpihan es layaknya baru saja mengalami badai salju semalaman penuh.

' _Dia bahkan sanggup menghancurkan gunung es yang kujatuhkan. Serangan skala besar tidak berguna, berikutnya serangan dengan intensitas dan kontinuitas tinggi_ '

Serafall sekali lagi ambil peran untuk menyerang. Keahliannya adalah sihir elemen air dan es. Serpihan es seperti salju yang menutup seluruh kota Tokyo bisa dia kendalikan gerakannya. Sebagai salah satu maou, tentu saja dia punya banyak sekali energi sihir, sehingga membuat badai es di seluruh kota Tokyo adalah hal mudah baginya.

Semua serpihan es itu sangat tajam, dan semua itu digerakkan hingga menggores semua benda yang ada di kota. Semua bangunan, pepohonan hingga baja-baja rangka konstruksi terkikis perlahan hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Replika Tokyo yang awalnya sebuah kota kini hanya menyisakan tanah datar tanpa ada apapun. Kekuatan Maou memang sangat mengerikan, hingga sanggup menghancurkan kota sebesar Tokyo dengan begitu mudah.

Hinata terkurung dalam badai es pemusnah itu, namun ia hanya menyeringai tipis,

' _Aku pernah menerima serangan yang lebih mematikan dari ini saat mengunjungi dunia Shinigami_ '

Badai es itu pun berhenti setelah sepuluh menit dan menghancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa.

Tap...

Hinata mendarat dengan tenangnya di tengah-tengah kota yang telah hancur tanpa sisa karena perbuatan Serafall. Dia tidak kemanapun, bahkan menerima serangan Serafall tanpa perlawanan. Tapi serangan tadi tidak berguna padanya, semua serpihan es dibelokkan, pertahanan mutlak kemampuan pertama The True Tenseigan, barrier manipulasi vektor yang melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya mampu menghalau serangan apapun selama serangan itu memiliki arah.

Serafall kembali melayang diudara, tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Tidak kusangka, ada yang bisa bertahan dari tiga serangan beruntunku yang memiliki spesifikasi berbeda. Pertama serangan skala kecil terkonsentrasi dari tombak-tombak es, semuanya kau pentalkan dengan mudah. Bongkahan es raksasa yang besarnya melebihi gunung pun bisa kau tahan dan hancurkan, lalu serangan intesitas dan kontinuitas tinggi juga tidak mempan. Bisa disebut pertahanan mutlak, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan data dan berhasil menganalisanya."

"Hmm?" Hinata menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Serangan pertama, entah bagaimana caranya tombak-tombak es ciptaanku yang seharusnya menembus tubuhmu malah berbalik arah seperti dipantulkan, artinya kau mampu merubah arah serangan. Serangan kedua, saat bongkahan es yang beratnya milyaran ton berhenti bergerak jatuh, tidak mungkin karena kau menahannya. Kemungkinan yang benar hanyalah kau berusaha memantulkan es raksasa itu juga. Lalu saat es raksasa itu hancur lebur, disebabkan struktur kristal es rusak akibat ikatan antarmolekulnya tidak stabil. Setiap molekul memiliki energi kinetik dan mempunyai gerakan sendiri, jika gerakan itu rusak dan energi kinetiknya berubah, hasilnya struktur materi akan hancur sama seperti es tadi. Artinya kau bahkan mampu membelokkan arah gerakan sampai skala molekuler pada tingkat atom. Yang terkahir, semua serpihan es melenyapkan seluruh kota, kecuali tubuhmu, berarti sistem pembelok arah itu hanya bekerja diruang lingkup kecil yaitu pada permukaan tubuhmu saja seperti ada sebuah lapisan barrier pelindung yang melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhmu. Kesimpulanku, kau mempunyai konsep pertahanan yang didasari manipulasi arah atau vektor pada permukaan kulitmu. Analisaku benar kan?"

"Melawanmu sangat berbahaya, Serafall-sama. Belum pernah ada satupun musuh yang kuhadapi mampu menganalisa cara kerja kemampuanku sampai sedetail itu"

"Artinya tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa merobohkan pertahananmu, karena semua serangan memiliki arah. Serangan sihir, serangan fisik atau apapun, semuanya memiliki arah, dan semua itu bisa kau belokkan semaumu. Sekuat atau sebanyak apapun serangan tidak berguna dihadapanmu. Pertahananmu tak terkalahkan. Tapi,,,,"

". . . . . .?" alis Hinata sedikit terangkat dibalik poni ratanya.

"Aku, adalah orang satu-satunya didunia ini yang mempunyai serangan yang tidak bergerak dan tidak memiliki arah atau vektor. Jika ku serang dengan itu, maka pertahanan multak pengubah vektormu tidak berguna"

"Apa?" Hinata bingung, tidak ada dalam kamusnya yang namanya serangan yang tak memiliki arah. Bagaimana caranya menyerang jika serangan itu tidak bergerak dan punya arah atau vektor.

"Dalam fisika, arah dimiliki oleh benda yang bergerak, benda bergerak memiliki energi kinetik. Materi yang energi kinetiknya sama dengan 0 (nol), artinya tidak memiliki arah. Secara molekuler, semua atom pasti bergerak dengan caranya masing-masing sehingga memiliki energi kinetik yang di manifestasikan dan dirasakan sebagai suhu atau panas. Jika materi itu semakin dingin, semakin kecil energi kinetik molekulnya, dan energi kinetik molekul akan nol jika mencapai suhu terendah yakni -273 derajat celcius atau 0 kelvin. Aku mempunyai sihir spesialisasi elemen es, membekukan apapun. Jika sesuatu kubekukan hingga suhu -273 derajat celcius, maka kau pasti akan membeku tanpa kau bisa membelokkan partikel-partikel sedingin itu."

"Tidak mungkin?" Hinata paham sekarang, Serafall tidak akan menggunakan serangan fisik ataupun serangan sihir. Dia berniat membekukan seluruh area dalam skala besar, membuat kondisi ekstrim bersuhu -273 derajat celcius, sehingga barrier pengubah vektor tidak akan berfungsi. Hinata tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam lingkungan ekstrim pada suhu terendah. Tidak, tidak hanya Hinata, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bertahan pada suhu itu. Membeku pada suhu miminum -273 maka metabolisme tubuh juga berhenti yang berarti tubuh akan benar-benar berhenti bekerja dan mati seketika. Kecuali si pembuat jurus itu sendiri, Serafall.

Hinata bisa menolak panas bahkan hingga suhunya sampai ribuan atau jutaan derajat celcius sekalipun, karena ada bentuk energi panas/kalor yang memiliki arah sehingga dapat dipantulkan. Tapi jika suhu terendah, teknik manipulasi vektor tidak berguna. Kelemahan kemampuan pertama The True Tenseigan, sudah dipecahkan oleh Maou Serafall Leviathan.

Serafall mengumpulkan sihir dalam jumlah banyak di tubuhnya. Menggunakan semuanya untuk

 **Celcius Cross Trigger**

menciptakan dunia es. Kekuatan seorang Maou yang sanggup mempengaruhi daratan. Sekarang seluruh dimensi replika Jepang, seluruh pulau-pulau dan lautan Jepang dalam dimensi buatan ini membeku seketika. Tanah gersang berubah menjadi es, air laut berubah menjadi es tidak hanya dipermukaan saja namun sampai kedasar laut. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang tak berubah menjadi es. Inilah kekuatan sejati Serafall Leviathan, yang katanya sanggup membekukan dan melenyapkan satu benua dalam sekejap.

Suhu turun drastis, namun Hinata tidak menggigil kedinginan. Suhu ini masih bisa dihalau oleh barrier pengubah vektor karena serangan asli dengan suhu terendah -273 derajat celcius belum datang.

"Tidak sampai satu menit lagi, suhu dunia es buatanku ini akan terus turun hingga suhu terendah. Kau pasti akan membeku saat itu, Hinata-chan"

Hinata jelas merasakan kalau suhu disekitarnya terus turun, semakin turun hingga melewati batas ekstrim. Mungkin saat ini sudah sampai -185 derajat celcius. Jika diam saja, Hinata pasti akan beku dan kalah. Harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas Hyuga.

 **Jyuken**

"Haappp"

Dhuuaakk...

"Ohhook"

Serafall yang awalnya terbang diudara, terpaksa jatuh ke daratan es karena pukulan telak di ulu hatinya. Pukulan yang dia yakin telah merusak organ dalam tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya muntah darah.

Serafall bangkit berdiri memandang Hinata dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kheh,,, kau pikir bisa menang setelah mengetahui kelemahan pertahananku. Aku bahkan baru mulai menyerang dan kau sudah terluka seperti itu" kata Hinata sarkastik.

Berkat pukulannya langsung pada Serafall, turunnya suhu dunia es berhenti di titik ini, belum mencapai suhu -273 derajat celcius, yang artinya barrier pengubah vektornya masih bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu ekstrim.

"Itu tadi, anomali dimensi ruang kan? Bagaimana bisa kau memukulku langsung tanpa menyentuhku?"

"Kau ahli menganalisa kan? Pikirkan saja jawabannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak akan diam menunggumu memikirkan jawaban, ini serangan kedua ku"

 **Hakke Shoujishi Hougeki**

Hinata membuat sepasang kepala singa kembar berwarna ungu di kedua tanganya yang telah bercampur dengan chakra Hamura Ootsutsuki, saudara kembar Hagoromo Ootsutsuki sang Rikudo Sennin. Inilah pukulan tertinggi teknik Jyuken, penyempurnaan dari teknik Juuho Shoshiken.

Serafall bergerak mundur, dia menyadari kalau pukulan yang ini pasti akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang pertama tadi.

Tahu kalau lawannya berniat menghindar, Hinata memasang senyum psikopat, "Percuma kau lari, seranganku mampu mencapai dimanapun kau berada. Pukulan terkuat taijutsu Hyuga yang ditopang kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan. Haaaaaa. . . . "

 **Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou**

Teknik pukulan beruntun yang menargetkan 128 titik tenketsu atau titik akupuntur ditubuh lawan dengan sangat cepat. Membuat aliran energi ditubuh musuh terhenti seketika hingga tidak bisa berdiri lagi bahkan berujung kematian karena pukulan ini juga menyerang organ-organ internal tubuh. Dikombinasikan dengan chakra Hamura dan pukulan Shoujishi Hougeki, menjadikannya sebagai pukulan paling mematikan yang dimiliki seorang Hyuga Hinata. Hinata memang tidak kuat, statistik pertarungannya rendah, tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Serafall. Tapi, Hinata punya serangan tipe _critical hit_. Pukulan mematikan yang langsung menghancurkan organ dalam. Sekuat apapun musuhnya, diserang seperti ini, artinya kematian.

Hinata hanya melancarkan pukulan dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa perlu menunggu Serfall berada dalam jarak serang karena jarak itu dipotong oleh kemampuan tingkat kedua manipulasi jarak dari The True Tenseigan. Jika dilihat, Hinata seperti sedang memukul angin. Namun pukulan itu jelas mengenai targetnya. Semua pukulannya mendarat di titik-titik tenketsu di tubuh Serafall.

Serafall yang berada 100 meter dari Hinata, menerima pukulan telak beruntun yang menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga kedalam. Tidak ada jalan kabur dari pukulan tadi. Hingga pukulan Hinata selesai, Maou wanita dari iblis Satan Class Devil roboh tak berdaya dan terbaring ditanah.

Tubuh Serafall luka parah akibat pukulan yang sangat mematikan tadi. Ada banyak luka lebam di kulitnya, namun itu bukan apa-apa bagi Serafall. Yang terburuk adalah seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya kini rusak parah. Jantung, paru, hati, ginjal dan lainnya, tidak ada satupun yang selamat. Hampir semua organ-organ itu berhenti bekerja. Hal ini pulalah yang di alami oleh Byakuya Kuchiki, salah satu kapten Divisi dari Gotei 13 di Bleach Universe akibat bertarung melawan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sombong, "Apa ini sudah berakhir, tak kusangka Maou Leviathan hanya sampai disini? Ku kira akan lebih menarik dan membuatku mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku"

Hinata menyeringai senang setelah musuhnya roboh, namun itu hanya sesaat karena Hinata melihat jelas ada botol kecil yang bergelinding disamping tubuh Serafall. Hinata tahu itu, botol air mata phoenix, dan tubuh Serafall tampak berasap yang artinya sedang melakukan regenerasi.

Tak lama kemudian, Serafall bangkit berdiri dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Tubuhnya sudah hampir 100% pulih berkat air mata phoenix.

"KAU,,,! Aku benar-benar takkan membiarkanmu hidup setelah membuatku begini!"

Serafall berteriak murka, dia pun melanjutkan serangnnya yang tertunda tadi. Serangan pembekuan suhu minimum -273 derajat celcius, karena hanya serangan itulah satu-satunya bisa dia gunakan. Tidak ada lagi acara lempar-lemparan tombak es tajam atau menjatuhkan gunung es karena semua itu tidak berguna melawan pertahanan barrier pengubah vektor.

Kali ini dia tidak menurunkan suhu secara menyeluruh, namun Serafall memfokuskan penurunan suhu disekitar Hinata berdiri seluas satu hektar. Dengan memfokuskan itu, dia bisa menurunkan suhu sampai titik terendah dengan cepat.

Hinata yang menyadari terjadinya lagi penurunan suhu di sekitar tubuhnya, langsung melompat sedikit dan berpindah ke titik lain yang lebih aman. Hinata tidak hanya bisa memotong jarak pukulannya pada target tapi juga bisa memotong jarak gerakan tubuhnya sehingga dia tampak seperti melompat teleportasi. Teknik ini memanfaatkan kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan dengan membuka pintu atau portal pemotong jarak yang biasa ia gunakan.

Serafall melihat itu, dia langsung menyadari kalau kemampuan lain dari The True Tenseigan adalah memotong jarak gerakan dari suatu benda, tubuh, dan serangan. Pukulan yang membuatnya luka parah dan Hinata yang bisa melompat dan berteleport dari perangkap suhu minimum -273 adalah penerapan dari teori tadi. Walaupun amarahnya memuncak karena Hinata, tapi otaknya masih bisa berpikir jernih.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah berpindah ke tempat lain, lagi-lagi Serafall memfokuskan penurunan suhu pada posisi Hinata. Tapi itu pun gagal karena Hinata melompat dan berteleportasi lagi ke tempat lain.

Dhuaakk

"Ohhookkk"

Sekali lagi Serafall muntah darah. Hinata masih sempat melancarkan serangan balasan dengan pukulan berbalut chakra berwujud kepala singa dari jarak jauh walau ia juga sedang kucing-kucingan dikejar teknik pembekuan mutlak Serafall.

Serafall pun tidak tinggal diam, dia berdiri lalu terbang bergerak tak tentu arah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan cara ini, Hinata tidak bisa lagi bebas membuat dirinya menjadi target segampang tadi. Konsentrasi Hinata akan berkurang karena target terus bergerak.

Akhirnya, dua wanita itupun saling serang dari jarak jauh. Serafall berusaha membekukan Hinata dengan sihir esnya, walau Hinata dengan lincah selalu berhasil melompat lalu berteleport ketempat lain, sekali melompat bisa berpindah hingga satu kilometer. Hinata pun sama, dia semakin kesusahan menargetkan pukulan di badan Serafall karena Serafall terus bergerak terbang dan melakukan manuver akrobatik diudara.

Dan sampai pada point ini, mereka berdua berhenti saat jarak dua wanita ini lumayan jauh. Jika saling melihat dengan mata biasa, yang ada hanyalah titik kecil.

Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri, ' _Sialaaaan,,, aku ceroboh. Aku lupa menjaga jarak dengan Serafall. Dia pasti sudah tahu batas maksimal radius teknik manipulasi jarak milikku._ '

Sementara Serafall yang sedang terbang, dia menyeringai senang. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu, kemampuan manipulasi jarak dari Hinata ada batasnya, dan batas itu hanya sampai pada radius ini,

' _Dari pengamatanku, jarak ini sekitar 10 km. Radius terjauh kemampuan tingkat kedua dari doujutsunya hanya sampai 10 km. Berarti jika aku bisa menjaga jarak aman, maka aku lah pemenangnya_ '

Dari jarak sejauh itu, Serafall berteriak keras, "Kau sudah tamat, Hinataaaa. KAU TAMAAAATTT,,, Hahhahahahahaaa" disertai dengan tawa sombong.

30 detik kemudian, baru Hinata mendengar suara Serafall. Kecepatan suara hanya sekitar 330 meter perdetik di udara, jadi untuk jarak 10 km, butuh waktu sekitar 30 detik agar teriakan Serafall sampai ke telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya berdiri diam. Dari point ini, dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan serangan pada Serafall. Sekarang hanya menunggu Serafall menyelesaikan serangan terakhirnya.

Serafall pun menjauh, terus terbang menjauh secepat yang ia bisa hingga meninggalkan pulau dimana Kota Tokyo berada. Perlu waktu satu menit hingga dia mencapai salah satu sudut dimensi buatan ini. Munkin jaraknya sudah lebih dari 2500 kilometer dari Hinata, dari Tokyo.

Serafall berniat menggunakan semua kekuatan sihirnya, membekukan seluruh replika wilayah Negara Jepang hingga suhu minimun -273 derajat celcius. Waktu 30 detik cukup untuk Serafall membekukan semuanya sampai pada suhu itu.

Perlahan Jepang dalam dimensi buatan itu menjadi es, hingga akhirnya seluruh kepulauan Jepang membeku sampai suhu minimum. Lapisan es keras setebal lebih dari 35 km menutupi seluruh daratan dan lautan Jepang. Serafall tidak merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan dari Hinata lagi. Dia yakin, Hinata sudah membeku ditempat. Pertahanan manipulasi vektor tidak berguna dan manipulasi jarak yang hanya punya radius 10 km, tidak ada jalan untuk Hinata kabur.

"Ini akhir hidup mu, Hinata-chan. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang membahayakan adikku lagi" kata Serafall setelah dia berpijak di atas es raksasa yang merupakan Negara Jepang yang telah membeku.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ahaaaa... Kurasa Batle Hinata Vs Serafall terlalu mendomiasi. Tidak juga, scene fightnya cuma sedikit, hanya saja banyak teori yang dijelaskan disana. Tapi tak apa-apa lah. Setiap pertarungan punya gaya dan tujuan akhir beda-beda. Naruto Vs Sakra terkait rencana Kakashi dan insiden penculikan Yasaka, sedangkan Hinata Vs Serafall hanya karena masalah Sona. Lalu,,, aah ini mungkin mainstream seperti cerita manga kebanyakan, dimana jagoannya kalah dulu dari antagonis. Tapi jangan khawatir, hanya karena batlenya terlalu banyak, makanya kopotong sampai sini dulu.

Kemarin ku sebut kalau Hinata itu manusia biasa dan semua catatan statistiknya ada dibawah iblis. Tapi dia punya serangan tipe _critical hit_ yang sangat berbahaya, itu saja sudah cukup, ditambah lagi support The True Tenseigan. Tapi sekarang dua kemampuan The True Tenseigan milik Hinata sudah dipecahkan oleh Serafall sampai menemukan kelemahannya. Tidak ada jutsu yang tidak punya kelemahan. Lawan Hinata seorang maou, tidak akan semudah itu dia melawan Serafall.

Ulasan Review :

Sampai disini, Sona & NaruHina belum tahu sedikitpun tentang Imperium of Bible dan proyek New World Order dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Sorry, pokoknya NaruHina mesum super tapi bukan maniak seks kok, hanya Kurama saja yang mengejeknya begitu.

Iya, pertarungannya NaruHina singel. Sendiri-sendiri, bukan duet. Hinata belum tahu siapa lawan Naruto, pun begitu Naruto juga tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapi Hinata. Dua pertarungan ini terletak di dimensi ruang buatan khusus sehingga tidak diketahui orang lain.

Yang chapter dahulu, katanya susano'o Kakashi itu warna biru yah? Tau deh ya yang bener gimana, tapi aku buat disini pokoknya warna emas, biar keren, namanya The Gold Kamui Susano'o. Biru itu susano'o Madara, ungu punya Sasuke, merah milik Itachi, dan hijau katanya milik Shisui. Jadi semua pengguna susano'o tidak ada yang warnanya sama.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM jadi cek inbox masing-masing yaa, serta yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 15 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Serafall pun menjauh, terus terbang menjauh secepat yang ia bisa hingga meninggalkan Pulau Honshu dimana Kota Tokyo berada. Perlu waktu satu menit hingga dia mencapai salah satu sudut dimensi buatan ini. Mungkin jaraknya sudah lebih dari 2500 kilometer dari Hinata, dari Tokyo._

 _Serafall berniat menggunakan semua kekuatan sihirnya, membekukan seluruh replika wilayah Negara Jepang hingga suhu minimun -273 derajat celcius. Waktu 30 detik cukup untuk Serafall membekukan semuanya sampai pada suhu itu._

 _Perlahan Jepang dalam dimensi buatan itu menjadi es, hingga akhirnya seluruh kepulauan Jepang membeku sampai suhu minimum. Lapisan es keras setebal lebih dari 35 km menutupi seluruh daratan dan lautan Jepang. Serafall tidak merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan dari Hinata lagi. Dia yakin, Hinata sudah membeku ditempat. Pertahanan manipulasi vektor tidak berguna dan manipulasi jarak hanya punya radius 10 km, tidak ada jalan untuk Hinata kabur._

 _"Ini akhir hidup mu, Hinata-chan. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang membahayakan adikku lagi" kata Serafall setelah dia berpijak di atas es raksasa yang merupakan Negara Jepang yang telah membeku._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 38. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 5.**

 **-Dimensti Buatan Replika Kyoto-**

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Sona, Issei adalah budak iblis yang merupakan wujud dari banyak kemungkinan, Issei pasti akan memberikan kejutan, dia pasti bangkit walau jatuh terpuruk sedalam apapun. Karena apa? Karena dia punya impian, walaupun impiannya bukan hal baik dimata orang lain, namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki impian sama sekali. Issei tidak akan mati sebelum dia mencapai impiannya, dan lagi ini adalah untuk teman-temannya yang telah terluka, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, dan Saji.

Berlian-berlian dari armor Booted Gear Scale Mail bersinar merah terang. Aliran energi seperti tiada habisnya, mengalir dan menyembur keluar dari Boosted Gear.

 **"Partner, sungguh nostalgia. Ini kekuatan asliku, kekuatan yang digerakkan oleh emosi positif tanpa ada kutukan dari emosi negatif. Ini kekuatan dari tubuh asliku sebelum di segel oleh The God of Bible"**

Suara Ddraig penuh oleh kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan.

"Ayo maju... Boosted Gear...!"

Cahaya merah itu mulai menutupi seluruh permukaan armor Issei, lalu memancarkan aura dahsyat.

 **"** **Baik** **partner,** **tunjukkan kekuatanku yang sudah lama tak aku gunakan pada mereka** **"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Maj**_ _ **u,**_ _ **Sekiryuutei! Gunakan kekuatan kami**_ _ **,**_ __ _ **k**_ _ **emungkinan dari budak Gremory, gunakan semuanya!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hasrat!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Diabolos!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Keyakinan!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Naga!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Bencana!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Penodaan!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Lepaskan!**_ _ **"**_

Banyak suara lain bermunculan dari dalam gauntlet Boosted Gear, suara dari sekiryutei-sekiryutei masa lalu.

Setting evil piece yang diperkuat oleh Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, kini diperkuat oleh kekuatan sekiryutei. Bidak Queen telah dilepaskan, promosi diperlukan namun konfirmasi dari bidak King tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

Issei berteriak keras,

 **Mode change** **,** **Welsh Blaster Bishop!**

Promosi ke bidak Bishop, namun buka Bishop biasa. Cahaya merah berkumpul di bahu Issei, lalu membentuk sebuah ransel yang dilengkapi dua moncong meriam kaliber besar. Kekuatan dari sekiryutei mulai terkonsentrasi pada laras meriam. Tembakan energi sihir penghancur skala besar telah siap.

"Itu sangat berbahaya" Cao Cao bergumam. Dia sepertinya telah menyadari konsentrasi energi di meriam sekiryutei.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

"Lenyaplah!"

 **Dragon Blaster**!

Ssshhhhh...

Meriam di bahu Issei menembakkan kekuatan penghancur. Energi output tinggi tengah dilepaskan ke arah Hero Faction.

"Menarik, akan kuterima tembakan ini, Naga Legendaris"

Heracles melangkah ke depan, kesombongannya membuat dia berani bertaruh untuk menahan serangan Issei dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan diterima, Bodoh! Hindari!"

Cao Cao berteriak dan memakai gagang tombaknya untuk memukul Heracles menjauh dari jalur tembakan. Cao Cao dan para anggota lain kemudian dengan cepat melarikan diri dari serangan itu.

Tanpa mengenai siapapun, tembakan meriam terus terbang ke arah jauh kebelakang sampai ke pinggiran Kyoto.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...

Ledakan raksasa mengguncang seluruh ruang dibelakang sana, tersapu gelombang kejut raksasa. Efek ledakan terus menyebar ditelan cahaya menyilaukan. Ketika cahaya terang pudar, tak ada apapun tersisa dari daratan pinggiran Kyoto. Tembakan meriam Dragon Blaster melenyapkan semuanya, bahkan dimensi buatan seluas Kota Kyoto ini pun mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda terdistorsi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Menghancurkan separah itu. Hei,,,, kalau dia terus menembak, dimensi ini takkan bertahan lama"

Heracles akhirnya mengerti seberapa dahsyatnya serangan Issei.

"Mendistorsi dimensi simulasi, padahal tempat ini direkonstruksi sangat kuat dengan Dimension Lost. Kekuatan tembakan macam apa itu?"

Siegfried berhenti tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Cao Caooo...!"

Issei berteriak dan melepaskan meriam di punggungnya. Serangan belum selesai, masih ada lagi.

 **Mode change** **,** **Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!**

Smack...

Issei membentangkan sayap naga dan terbang ke arah Cao Cao. Booster di punggungnya digandakan, sehingga memberikan daya dorong yang kuat sampai membuat udara berguncang.

Tapi itu masih belum cukup,

"Armor release"

Sebagian besar dari armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail rontokkan hingga mengambil bentuk minimum. Boosted Gear Scale Mail membentuk dirinya menjadi armor tipis yang ramping. Mengabaikan pertahanan dan membentuk armor seramping mungkin untuk kecepatan super tinggi.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Sosok Cao Cao sudah terkunci. Issei menyerang secara langsung dari depan.

"Cepat sekali" Cao Cao memasang posisi siaga dengan tombaknya.

Terbang lurus langsung menuju target,

Duuaagg..

Issei menabrak Cao Cao dengan kecepatan tinggi. Cao Cao tertangkap dan terus terbang dibawa Issei.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap"

Cao Cao malah tertawa senang, "Siapa yang akan menduga, kalau kau akan menyerang langsung dari depan. Tapi, bisakah armor tipis ini menahan serangan tombakku? Maaf, tapi aku baru meningkatkan kekuatannya."

Namun Issei sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan ini,

 **Mode change** **,** **Welsh Dragonic Rook!**

Mode armor berubah lagi, kali ini fokus pada kekuatan serang dan pertahanan. Mengambil bentuk armor yang sangat tebal dan berat. Kehilangan kecepatan karena mode ini, Cao Cao dan Issei terbang melambat diudara.

Cao Cao mengarahkan tombaknya dan bilah cahaya ke tubuh Issei

Cracckkk. . . .

Issei menerima serangan itu, tombak suci menusuk armor, namun berhenti di tengah jalan dan tak bisa menembus sampai ke tubuh Issei didalam armor.

Memanfaatkan moment ketika Cao Cao tepat didepannya, Issei mengangkat lengan kiri yang dilapisi gauntlet tebal. Cao Cao tak akan lolos lagi,

"Maju, Ddraig! Maju, semuanyaaaa...!"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! ]

Issei mengayunkan tinju raksasa kearah Cao Cao.

Tidak bisa menghindar, Cao Cao mencabut tombaknya dari armor Issei dan memakainya untuk memblokir tinju sebagai tameng.

Crashhhhh. . . .

Tinju Issei menghantam tombak. Dari udara, Issei menjatuhkan Cao Cao ke arah tanah.

Brakkk...

Menerima serangan itu, Cao Cao jatuh dan terbenam di permukaan tanah. Dampaknya membuat tanah hancur, menciptakan kabut debu dan pasir yang berterbangan.

Issei mendarat dengan armor beratnya di tanah yang masih utuh. Tiba-tiba armor berat itu berubah menjadi kabut, lenyap disapu angin, menyisakan tubuh asli Issei.

"Hahhhh... hahhh..." Issei terengah-engah dan jatuh terlutut. Dia sangat kelelahan, kekuatan baru menguras staminanya sampai habis.

Issei memiliki kekuatan baru, kemampuan berpromosi ke bidak lain tanpa konfirmasi dari bidak King. Ditambah dengan kekuatan yang dilepaskan dari Boosted Gear, membuat kekuatan sihir, kecepatan, dan kemampuan pertahanan dan serangan sampai pada level mengerikan.

Promosi ke Bishop akan meningkatkan kekuatan sihir sehingga bisa menembakkan Dragon Shot bentuk terkuat. Promosi ke Knight membuang semua beban berlebihan dan menjadi seperangkat armor ramping sehingga memiliki kecepatan luar biasa. Dan terakhir promosi ke Rook, melengkapi dengan armor berat dan tebal, kekuatan dan pertahanan meningkat drastis.

Bishop, Knigth, dan Rook. Semua bidak bisa dipakai secara bebas, dan meningkatkan ciri khasnya sampai batas tertinggi. Maou Ajuka Belezebub lah yang telah menyediakan kunci setting evil piece untuk Issei saat tim Gremory latihan di Underwolrd, ditambah kekuatan asli dari sekiryuutei dan Ddraig yang telah dibangkitkan, hasilnya ialah sekarang ini.

Seiring Issei perlahan bangkit berdiri lagi, pandangannya menangkap Cao Cao yang telah berdiri lebih dulu.

"Brengsek,," Issei menyumpah karena Cao Cao masih bisa bertahan dari serangannya tadi.

Walau bisa bertahan, namun hidung dan mulut Cao Cao berdarah. Dia menyeka darahnya, dan dengan keras menyentakkan lehernya.

"Jadi inikah Sekiryuutei? Maafkan rasa maluku sebelumnya. Sepertinya kau telah mendapatkan kekuatan besar di saat-saat kritis. Kalau aku tak bertahan dengan tombakku, aku pasti sudah mati. Apa ini karakteristik baru yang kau dapatkan diluar aturan sistem Evil Piece? Ini hampir seperti Illegal Move (gerakan terlarang)"

"Illegal Move?" Issei heran tak mengerti, ia tak pernah mendengar istilah itu sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah istilah dalam catur yang mengacu pada cara irreguler melawan aturan. Serangan yang kau lakukan itu jelas-jelas ilegal dalam sistem Evil Piece"

 **"** **Kekuatan ini memberiku perasaan Triaina** **"**

Ddraig mengungkapkan opininya.

 **"** **Triaina adalah tombak bermata tiga dari Dewa samudra Poseidon dalam mitologi Yunani. Dikenal luas sebagai Trident. Aku merasa kalau serangkaian serangan dari Evil Piece sama kuatnya dengan Trident itu sendiri** **"**

Issei terkekeh, "Illegal Move plus Triaina. Sama sekali tak buruk. Maka aku akan menamai serangan tadi dengan Illegal Move Triaina"

"Sungguh mengerikan jika ditinjau dari segi kekuatan serangan langsung. Tapi serangan itu pasti sudah menghabiskan seluruh stamina dan kekuatan sihir dari yang kau duga. Kau pun jauh dari menguasainya. Tidak, biarpun kau menguasainya, konsumsi energinya masih akan signifikan, dengan perhitunganku, Balance Breakermu hanya akan bertahan sepuluh menit lagi"

Issei terkejut, jawaban Cao Cao nyaris benar. Issei telah kehabisan staminanya, dan lagi durasi waktu penggunaan balance breaker berubah karena kekuatan baru tadi.

Cao Cao menepuk nepuk tombak di bahunya.

"Sungguh menggembirakan, aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sejak terakhir berduel dengan Vali. Benar, berduel dengan Naga Langit Legendaris adalah yang terbaik. Ini juga bukti kalau aku adalah keturunan dari Pahlawan."

"Cao Cao!" Georg si pengguna Longinus berseru nyaring.

"Apa?"

"Kekuatan Annihilation Maker Leonardo diluar sana sudah sampai batas, jika kita tidak pergi sekarang, kita bisa tertangkap oleh kepungan Aliansi di Kyoto. Walau kita sudah gagal memanggil Great Red, tapi aku mendapatkan sedikit data berarti tentang anomali dan keanehan dari eksperimen ini. Kita lakukan lagi lain waktu"

"Hei,,, kalian mau kabur" Issei tidak terima kali ini dia di abaikan lagi.

Cao Cao menatap tajam pada Issei, "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini, lagi pula teman-temanmu terluka parah. Aku membiarkan kalian hidup agar kita bisa bertemu dan bertarung lagi lain waktu dengan kekuatan penuh"

Semua anggota Hero Faction diselimuti kabut lalu hilang tanpa jejak, pergi dari dimensi buatan replika Kyoto meninggalkan Issei dan tim garis depan yang terluka parah.

Kyubi Yasaka yang mengamuk telah kembali tenang, kendali yang dibuat Cao Cao sudah lepas.

Saji yang kelelahan menggunakan kekuatan Vritra terbaring ditanah. Issei pun jatuh terduduk.

Asia segera mengggunakan kekuatan sihir penyembuhnya untuk semua orang.

Sedangkan Kunou mendekati tubuh ibunya yang telah kembali ke wujud manusia rubah, namun tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah tim dari aliansi yang masuk menerobos paksa ke dimensi buatan melewati robekan dimensi dilangit. Tim penyelamat itu membawa pulang Issei dan yang lainnya.

Bagi tim peyelamat dan aliansi, insiden ini berakhir bagus. Namun tidak untuk seseorang di kejauhan.

Sona masih santai mengamati apa yang terjadi,

"Tsubaki, benar kan tebakanku. Issei memberi kejutan, jadi mari kita anggap saja rencana Azazel sensei mengeksploitasi kekuatan sekiryutei berhasil"

Tsubaki mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi pekerjaan kita masih belum selesai, ada hal yang masih harus kita selidiki. Kita akan mencari orang dibalik bayangan yang menempatkan konspirasi dan tujuannya dalam insiden penculikan ini. Kau paham?"

"Ha'i, Kaichou"

"Haaahhh,,, sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu Hinata-san. Membawa kita pulang kembali ke Kyoto. Kita tidak mungkin ikut tim penyelamat, bisa-bisa Azazel sensei mencurigai kita kalau sampai ketahuan ikut kesini. Semoga saja Hinata-san cepat kemb-"

Tiba-tiba Sona jatuh terduduk, bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kaichou?"

"Aarrgghhh" Sona mulai merintih kesakitan, tidak perlu lama hingga berubah menjadi teriakan kencang, "AAAAARRRRRKKKKKHHHHH . . . . . . ."

Tsubaki langsung panik dibuatnya, kedua bunshin Naruto juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

Mata Sona melotot hampir keluar, pupil matanya melebar, dari sana mengucur air mata darah. Sona mencengkram erat kepalanya, bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga banyak helaian rambutnya yang rontok.

"AAARRRRhhhhhkkk . . . . ."

Dan saat teriakan itu usai, Sona pun jatuh terbaring pingsan.

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Place-**

Sakra masih menunggu didepan tebing, dia yakin manusia yang dia hadapi pasti belum roboh.

Dhuuarrr . . . .

Bebatuan tebing terlempar, dari dalam sana tampak Naruto masih bisa berdiri gagah. Tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan luka berarti.

Naruto mengeluh, "Ugghh,,, tangan kananku rasanya mau lepas, tulangnya serasa remuk."

"Tapi kau masih hidup, artinya kau masih bisa melawan kan?"

"Tentu saja, walau tadi aku sudah menaikkan batas kekuatanku sampai maksimal tapi tetap saja kalah darimu. Namun di tinju yang ketiga ini, aku pasti memang"

Naruto berteriak optimis.

"Ayo...! Akupun walau sudah sampai batas maksimal kekuatanku, tapi staminaku masih banyak. Jadi aku bisa memberimu pukulan seperti tadi beberapa kali lagi"

"Heh. . . . ." Naruto menyeringai, dia yakin yang kali ini tidak akan kalah.

Sekali lagi, dua pria yang baru saja berkenalan itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tunggu sebentar,!"

Karena ucapan Sakra, dua petarung itupun berdiri lagi, melepas kuda-kudanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, itu namamu kan?"

"Benar, Sakra-sama"

"Ku rasa tinju yang ketiga akan menjadi yang terakhir, jadi mumpung sekarang kau masih memiliki kesempatan hidup setelah melawanku, ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu?"

"Kalau aku bisa menjawab, pasti akan ku jawab, Sakra-sama"

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Empat bulan lalu, kekuatan baru dari eksistensi tidak dikenal muncul, dan membuat heboh seluruh golongan makhluk supranatural. Beberapa golongan superior langsung melakukan penyelidikan. Lalu dua bulan kemudian, saat pertemuan petinggi Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh, eksistensi itu unjuk kekuatan di muka umum dan memperkenalkan diri. Kelompok baru dari sekumpulan manusia yang di sebut Konoha"

Naruto masih tenang menanggapinya.

"Aura yang dipancarkan saat kemunculan Konoha empat bulan lalu, pancaran energinya sama persis dengan kekuatanmu sekarang ini. Jadi, apa tujuanmu? Aku yakin kau bagian dari Konoha, namun kau bergabung dengan para iblis."

Naruto tentu saja terkejut, dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, namun bibirnya memberikan kekehan kecil, "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku berasal dari Konoha. Tapi camkan baik-baik, aku memiliki tujuan sendiri dan itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konoha. Tindakan Konoha mengganggu pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh pun diluar pengetahuanku"

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Ku rasa itu sudah cukup"

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari aliansi, kau bisa tetap aman bersama para iblis. Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah memberiku kesenangan hari ini. Tapiiiiii,,,, itupun kalau kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini"

Bukannya senang, Naruto malah menyeringai, "Hooo,,, jangan munafik, dewa sialan. Dari kata-katamu barusan, aku sadar kalau kau pasti punya tujuan sendiri. Kau melibatkan diri dalam insiden yang di buat Cao Cao, jadi aku yakin kalau kau pasti juga punya rencana terhadap Aliansi"

"Sighh,,, sialan. Kau ternyata cukup cerdik"

Dua orang berkekuatan superior ini kembali memasang kuda-kuda, tanpa tendeng aling, keduanya melesat maju dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mengarahkan tinju lurus masing-masing.

Zzzssshhhtt...

"Heyaaa. . . . / Hiaaatttt..."

DUUAAGGGG. . . .

Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebelum efek adu tinju muncul, mereka sempat saling pandang. Kali ini Naruto yang menyeringai senang, sedangkan Sakra memasang wajah terkejut bercampur kesakitan. Jelas kelihatan tangan kanan Sakra bergetar hebat.

"Aku menang"

"Ohhokkk . . . . ."

Tubuh Sakra tidak terlempar tapi dia jatuh berlutut, namun,,,,

BLLAAAAAARRRRRRR...

Separuh daratan di dimensi buatan seluas daratan seluruh negri Cina yang ada dibelakang tubuh Sakra bergoncang dengan hebatnya, seperti akan kiamat. Daratan retak lalu terbelah menghasilkan jurang dalam yang tak kelihatan dasarnya, semua bebatuan dari yang kecil hingga yang paling besar terbang berhamburan, bahkan gunung-gunung nun jauh disana berterbangan layaknya bulu yang disapu angin.

Separuh daratan di belakang Sakra benar-benar hancur tak bersisa. Yang tampak hanyalah batas tepian dimensi ruang buatan yang mulai robek. Naruto benar-benar mengalahkan Sakra beradu tinju.

Dua orang tadi, memang belum ada niatan bertarung, hanya ingin mengetahui sampai mana batas kekuatan tertinggi masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, output maksimum kekuatan asli Naruto masih berada di bawah kekuatan tertinggi Sakra. Secara statistik, kekuatan murni dari Sakra mungkin dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari Naruto. Hanya saja pada pukulan ketiga Naruto berlaku curang. Dia menambahkan sedikit trik licik, yang mana ini telah menjatuhkan harga diri Naruto sebagai petarung yang menjunjung sportifitas. Tapi yang dilakukannya tidak bisa dianggap salah, karena dia melakukannya dengan kekuatan dan teknik yang dia punyai sendiri. Naruto hanya memusatkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki dalam satu tinju untuk menghasilkan damage yang jauh lebih besar.

Sebelum menabrak tebing akibat tinju kedua Sakra, Naruto sempat membuat dua bunshin yang langsung berpencar sedangkan dia sendiri merelakan tubuh aslinya menabrak tebing berbatu keras. Membiarkan dirinya terbenam didalam sana sebentar untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu sekali lagi. Tidak hanya dia saja yang mengumpulkan senjutsu, tapi juga kesembilan bijuu yang mendiami tubuhnya. Dua bunshin sisanya pun melakukan hal yang sama yakni mengumpulkan senjutsu. Hingga menyerap habis semua senjutsu yang ada di dimensi buatan seluas negri Cina ini.

Momen ketika sesaat sebelum tinju Naruto menghantam Sakra, dia merilis kedua bunshinnya sehingga terjadi ledakan jumlah chakra senjutsu dalam tubuh Naruto karena chakra kiriman dari bunshin, ditambah lagi senjutsu yang di kumpulkan oleh sembilan bijuu membuat jumlah chakra Naruto naik drastis hingga melebihi ambang maksimal yang sanggup ditampung tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto memang akan mengalami efek buruk, namun jika hanya sesaat efek itu tidak akan terasa. Lalu semua ledakan chakra yang luar biasa tadi, dia pusatkan pada tinju ditangan kanannya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika meng-K.O. Toneri dalam satu pukulan.

Hasil dari semua itu, tinju berkekuatan penuh dari Sakra bisa dipatahkan, bahkan ledakan energinya sanggup melenyapkan separuh daratan yang tampak tanpa batas dan menggoncangkan dimensi buatan ini hingga hampir runtuh.

"Haaaaaaahh . . . . . " Sakra membuang nafas panjang, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar seakan ia puas ditambah tawa senang hingga akhirnya yang kelihatan adalah sebuah ekspresi menakutkan,,, "Bhuaahhahaaaa. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi, setelah ribuan tahun lalu bertarung dan mengalahkan rivalku, Ashura. Aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan tinju tadi, jadi ayooo, kita bertarung sungguh-sungguh"

Ekpresi Naruto berubah drastis. Tidak, tidak,,, bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

' _Bodoh,,,, aku salah langkah. Harusnya aku tidak membangunkan hasrat bertarung Dewa Perang sialan ini._ '

Naruto tidak takut sama sekali pada Sakra, ia masih punya banyak sisa kekuatan dan trik-trik berbahaya. Tapiiii,,,

' _Kalau sampai aku bertarung habis-habisan dengannya disini, malah akan berakibat buruk padaku. Dimensi buatan ini akan benar-benar runtuh jika aku bertarung all-out dengannya. Dan ujung-ujungnya, pasti akan mengundang eksistensi supranatural lain datang kesini. Itu tidak boleh terjadi..._ '

Naruto masih ingin menyembunyikan dirinya, masih terlalu dini baginya untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya didepan semua orang. Misi yang dia jalankan bersama Hinata baru awal berjalan, dan pasti merusak rencana yang disusun Hinata kalau kekuatannya yang sebenarnya ketahuan. Sekarang pun disini, dia mau adu kekuatan dengan Sakra karena dia tahu berdasarkan informasi dari Sona, Sakra memiliki hubungan buruk dengan banyak eksistensi supranatural lain. Jadi Sakra tidak mungkin membeberkan siapa dirinya pada siapapun. Dan lagi sekarang dia curiga kalau Sakra punya konspirasi jahat terselubung pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Kalau sudah begini, ' _Hinata... Cepatlah kesini. Aku butuh bantuanmu...!_ '

Agar bisa mengalahkan Sakra secara cepat dan efektif tanpa harus bertarung all-out, Naruto butuh support dari doujutsu The True Tenseigan. Dengan begitu, pertarungannya tidak akan mengundang perhatian makhluk supranatural lain dan keberadaannya dibawah naungan keluarga iblis Sitri bisa terjamin.

Sakra bangkit, berdiri melayang tidak jauh dari Naruto. Aura energi yang sangat besar menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya. Ekpresi haus pertarungan dari seorang Dewa Perang, tergambar jelas di wajah Sakra.

"Hari ini akan jadi pertarungan pertama dan terakhir kita. Kita buktikan siapa pemenang sesungguhnya. Aku lah yang akan berdiri paling akhir"

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan langsung kalau dia tidak ingin bertarung, sama saja dengan merendahkan lawannya sekarang. Itu sama sekali bukan sifat Naruto.

"Pemenangnya adalah yang tertawa paling akhir, dan itu adalaahhhh,,,,, Aku!" balas Naruto dengan jempol tangan kanan yang dia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto juga mengembalikan volume chakranya sampai batas tertinggi. Warna kuning dalam bentuk Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode bersinar lebih terang. Sangat terang hingga menyilaukan mata orang yang melihatnya. Ledakan chakra Naruto kini sanggup mengimbangi kekuatan asli Sakra atau yang memiliki nama asli Indra, Sang Dewa Perang.

' _Cepatlah Hinata,,, aku butuh bantuanmu disini..._ '

Walau ekspresinya tenang serta penuh keyakinan akan memang, namun sebenarnya Naruto panik, batinnya sangat mengharapkan datangnya bantuan, ini juga demi sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya berada di dunia ini.

Sakra dan Naruto, saling melempar tatapan ingin mendominasi, ingin menunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior.

Namun sebelum pertarungan benar-benar dimulai, serpihan cahaya berkilauan muncul di samping Naruto, berkumpul menjadi satu lalu membentuk sesosok tubuh.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Naruto-kun"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu, Hinata"

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan dengan datangnya Hinata, tercipta robekan di dimensi buatan, dari sana datanglah sesosok naga oriental langsing yang memancarkan aura hijau dengan panjang mencapai puluhan meter. Tidak hanya itu, ada pula sosok kecil seperti anak TK dengan bulu-bulu berwarna seperti emas di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Dia yang awalnya berdiri di atas kepala naga melompat turun lalu berhenti tepat di samping Sakra.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kesenanganmu, Sakra-sama. Ada hal yang harus ku beritahukan padamu"

"Haaahhhh. . . ." Sakra hanya membuang nafas berat.

Naruto menatap sosok kecil yang baru datang itu, hawa senjutsu yang sangat kuat terpancar darinya, aura youkai juga ia rasakan. Dari wujudnya, Naruto tahu itu adalah youkai monyet.

"Sang Victoriuos Fingthing Buddha, Pembawa Pesan Sakra dari Gunung Meru, Sun Wukong Generasi Pertama. Dan naga disana, Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long, salah satu dari Five Dragon King. Paling muda diantara Lima Raja Naga"

Hinata langsung mengenali dua sosok yang baru datang ini, menyebutkan nama lengkap dengan julukannya. Dia juga mengenal sosok Sakra, Dewa Perang yang memiliki nama asli Indra dalam Reliji Hindu, dewa yang termasuk dalam jajaran top 10 Dewa terkuat yang pernah ada sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengenali makhluk-makhluk berkekuatan superior yang keberadaannya sangat mempengaruhi dunia. Semua informasi itu bisa ia peroleh dengan mudah selama ia memiliki kesepakatan dengan Sona. Jadi, hubungannya dengan Sona dan kaum iblis membawa keuntungan yang cukup banyak untuk dia dan Naruto.

Hawa pertarungan masih kentara. Sakra menatap intens pada Naruto. Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pikiran Naruto menganalisis situasi, ' _Melawan Sakra saja sudah membuatku kewalahan, sekarang ditambah lagi munculnya Sun Wukong. Hampir mustahil bagiku mengalahkan dua sosok superior dari Reliji Hindu-Buddha sekaligus. Aaahh,,, tapi dengan adanya Hinata disini, aku lebih unggul karena ada support bagus. Satu kekuatan yang ditopang support teknik, punya peluang kemenangan lebih tinggi melawan gabungan dua kekuatan besar sekaligus..._ '

"Sakra-sama, Cao Cao memutuskan untuk mundur, dia menghentikan ekspresimennya dengan Kyubi karena ada hal diluar dugaan" Sun Wukong yang bekerja melayani Sakra, membawakan informasi penting untuk tuannya.

Dari percakapan itu, Naruto bisa memastikan kalau Sakra memang berada di pihak Cao Cao, atau bisa jadi insiden penculikan Yasaka digagas oleh Sakra. Entah lah, siapa yang tahu?. Dan berarti pula keberadaannya disini juga sudah selesai untuk memastikan rencana Kakashi berjalan lancar.

"Begitu ya. Aku tidak menonton kejadiannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan hal menyenangkan tadi. Hmmmmm,,," Sakra menatap kearah Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita nanti. Bersiaplah untuk hari itu"

"Heh,,, tentu saja." balas Naruto. Dia pun kembali ke mode normal, melepaskan mode bertarungnya.

Sakra pun pergi, meninggalkan dimensi buatan, pulang ke tempat asalnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak datang kesini, sudah pasti Sakra akan melibatkan diri. Bukan terjun langsung ke Kyoto karena itu sama saja memulai aura permusuhan dan hawa peperangan pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, tapi mencari sumber masalah yang berhubungan dengan kegagalan Caocao. Sakra yakin masalah itu pasti bukan karena Tim Gremory, ataupun rencana Azazel, tapi ada sesuatu kejadian lain dibalik semua ini. Perhitungan Caocao tidak mungkin salah, Caocao adalah sosok yang sangat mengedepankan perhitungan dan analisa.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto-kun..! Urusan Tim Gremory dengan Cao Cao sudah selesai dan Kyubi jadi-jadian itu juga sudah diselamatkan, Sona-san juga sudah ku pulangkan ke Kyoto"

Entah apa sebabnya Hinata menyebut Yasaka yang diculik itu adalah kyubi jadi-jadian.

Naruto menurut saja, tapi sebelum itu, ada pertanyaan aneh yang muncul diotaknya, "Tunggu, Hinata..! Kau sebenarnya habis ngapain sih? Aku merasakan kalau chakra dan staminamu turun lebih dari setengahnya"

"Ummm,, tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada lalat kecil pengacau, dan dia sudah ku bereskan. Jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan"

Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali, dengan siapa Hinata bertarung. Tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, yang penting istrinya selamat.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo pulang,,,"

"Ummm. . . . . ."

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **-Beberapa saat lalu, Dimensti Buatan Replika Negara Jepang-**_

Perlahan Jepang dalam dimensi buatan itu menjadi es, hingga akhirnya seluruh kepulauan Jepang membeku sampai suhu minimum. Lapisan es keras setebal lebih dari 35 km menutupi seluruh daratan dan lautan Jepang. Serafall tidak merasakan adanya tanda kehidupan dari Hinata lagi. Dia yakin, Hinata sudah membeku ditempat. Pertahanan manipulasi vektor tidak berguna dan manipulasi jarak yang hanya punya radius 10 km, tidak ada jalan untuk Hinata kabur.

"Ini akhir hidup mu, Hinata sialan. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang membahayakan adikku lagi" kata Serafall setelah dia berpijak di atas es raksasa yang merupakan Negara Jepang yang telah membeku.

"Apa benar begitu, Serafall-sama?"

Suara ini,,, Serafall sudah sangat yakin kalau Hinata benar-benar mati membeku, tapi suara sinis dari arah belakangnya ini mematahkan keyakinannya.

Tahu keselamatannya terancam, Serafall berniat menyerang balik, namun,,,

"Bergerak, maka kau mati...!"

"Aku ini Maou, mudah saja kalau aku lari. Bahkan kau yang berdiri dibelakangku bisa ku bekukan sampai suhu minimum dalam sekejap" ucap serafall tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong. Bergerak sedikit saja, kau benar-benar mati"

"...?"

"Kau merasakan telapak tanganku di punggungmu kan?"

"Heh, kau mau mengancamku hanya telapak tangan saja?" Serafall menanggapi remeh omongan Hinata.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang ini? Tubuh iblis secara anatomi tidak berbeda jauh dengan tubuh manusia biasa. Organ-organ dalamnya pun sama, hanya saja iblis mempunyai ketahanan fisik jauh melebihi manusia serta adanya aliran energi sihir. Jantung, salah satu organ yang sangat penting, berfungsi mengalirkan darah kesemua jaringan tubuh, berdetak setiap saat tanpa perintah dari otak karena jantung memiliki sistem kelistrikan tersendiri terpisah dari otak yang mengatur irama detak jantung.

Sebuah jaringan kecil bernama Nodus SA yang terletak di bagian atas organ jantung adalah jaringan pembangkit impuls listrik yang mengatur irama detak jantung. Mataku mampu melihatnya, dan sekarang telapak tanganku di punggung ku mengeluarkan jarum chakra tepat mencapai titik kecil itu, di jantungmu. Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, jaringan itu akan rusak, jantungmu mengalami malfungsi dan berhenti berdetak, hingga kau tak akan tertolong lagi. Air mata phoenix tidak bisa menyembuhkannya karena jaringan itu tidak luka tapi berhenti menghasilkan impuls listrik. Dan akhirnya,,, kau pasti mati"

Hinata menyeringai senang, sedangkan Serafall terkejut. Maou wanita ini tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain keselamatannya yang terancam.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Tidak percaya?"

Tujuh detik kemudian, Serafall merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan hampir tidak bisa digerakkan. Tidak ada denyut jantung maupun denyut nadi di seluruh tubuhnya. Sistem indra pun seperti mati rasa.

Lalu pada detik keduabelas, Serafall memperoleh fungsi normal tubuhnya kembali.

Hinata benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dia masih berdiri dibelakang Serafall, dengan telapak tangan yang tetap menempel di punggung Maou wanita berbadan pendek itu.

"Jika sampai detik ketigabelas jantungmu belum berdetak, organ pertama yang berhenti bekerja adalah otakmu, karena tidak ada suplai makanan dan oksigen dari darah. Otak berhenti berfungsi, itu sama saja mati. Dari sini, aku bisa mengendalikan irama detak jantungmu. Jika kau bersikeras melawan, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghentikan detak jantungmu"

"Kauuuu... Kurang ajarrr!" Serafall mengumpat marah.

"Hehhh,,, iblis sepertimu jauh lebih buruk daripada aku. Yaah, ku akui kalau kekuatanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatanmu. Tapi aku punya teknik dan taktik yang tidak terkalahkan"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ada dibelakangku hah? Seharusnya kau sudah membeku didalam sana..." Serafall masih tidak menyangka, dia yang sudah hampir menang dan berhasil membunuh Hinata, tapi keadaan malah berbalik 180 derajat. Dia yang sekarang bisa mati dibunuh Hinata tanpa bisa melawan.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Sama sepertimu Serafall-sama, aku juga ahli menganalisis kekuatan dan teknik lawanku. Aku terkejut ada serangan yang tidak bisa ku atasi dengan barrier pengubah vektor, Celcius Cross Trigger, teknik milikmu memang mematikan untukku, tapi setiap teknik pasti ada kelemahan. Walaupun kau iblis, bahkan pembuat teknik itu, namun agar bisa hidup dan begerak didunia beku suhu minimum buatanmu sendiri, tubuhmu tetap perlu suhu hangat"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Serafall terkejut, kali ini kelemahan teknik tertinggi miliknya berhasil di analisa.

"Aku hanya menebak saja, walau begitu aku tetap harus memastikannya untuk mengetahui dimana letak area bersuhu hangat itu. Mata biasa hanya menangkap radiasi cahaya tampak, namun Byakugan mampu menangkap radiasi sinar-X yang melihat tembus pandang, tapi itu belum cukup. Aku menyetel ulang beberapa sel reseptor cahaya di Byakuganku, membuatnya mampu mendeteksi radiasi sinar inframerah. Setiap makhluk hidup berdarah panas selalu memancarkan radiasi inframerah. Dengan cara itulah aku menemukanmu disini, sekaligus melihat area bersuhu hangat berbentuk kubah bola yang menyelimuti tubuhmu sejauh radius 10 meter"

"Tidak mungkin, walau kau tahu kelemahan teknik ku. Tapi aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Aku masih merasakan kalau kau berada ditempatmu berdiri sesaat sebelum suhu mencapai -273 derajat celcius. Seluruh dimensi sudah ku bekukan, termasuk air, udara, dan tanah. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya bisa melompat teleportasi setiap interval 0,1 detik. Dengan perhitunganku, kau tidak akan sanggup melompat sampai kesini yang jaraknya 2500 km dalam waktu singkat"

"Aku akui, kau memang sudah mengetahui detail dua teknik mata The True Tenseigan bahkan kelemahannya, tapi masih ada satu teknik tertinggi lagi yang ku simpan untuk saat-saat terakhir"

"Apa?"

" _The Time Extra_ , itulah teknik tertinggi yang ku miliki. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mematahkan teknik itu. Kekuatannya simpel, hanya menambahkan aku waktu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain"

"...?" Serarall sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hinata masih berdiri tenang dibelakang Serafall, masih dengan posisi mengancam, "Ku jelaskan padamu, Serafall-sama. Ruang adalah perwujudan dari besaran dimensi tiga. Semua bentuk energi dan materi pasti menempati ruang. Tidak ada ruang, berarti tidak ada apapun karena semua makhluk dan benda perlu tempat untuk bisa ada. Seluruh dunia ini pun berada dalam dimensi ruang. Karena itulah, semua makhluk yang ada, manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, benda apapun, sampai makhluk supranatural, dikategorikan sebagai makhluk tiga dimensi.

Tapi masih ada dimensi lain, dimensi keempat, yaitu waktu. Sejarah, cerita masa lalu, kenangan, dan masa depan, itu semua tidak perlu menempati ruang tapi bisa ada karena waktu. Tidak ada waktu berarti tidak ada sejarah, tidak ada masa lalu, tidak ada masa sekarang, dan tidak ada masa depan. Dimensi ruangpun tidak akan bergerak ke masa depan tanpa ada waktu. Waktu membuat semua yang ada menjadi bermakna. Dengan kata lain, waktu adalah satuan mutlak yang menentukan segalanya, semua hal terikat dengan waktu. Kita berdua serta dunia dan seisinya ini terikat dalam satu kesatuan alur maju waktu universal, yakni waktu yang kita jalani sekarang ini.

Namun dengan mataku, aku berubah menjadi makhluk empat dimensi yaitu makhluk yang tidak hanya bisa bergerak bebas dalam ruang tiga dimensi tapi juga bisa mendistorsi arus waktu yang merupakan dimensi keempat. Aku sanggup melepaskan diri dari jerat waktu universal dan menciptakan dimensi waktuku sendiri. Aku bisa memiliki tambahan waktu untuk diriku sendiri saat dimana waktu dunia ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya"

"Menghentikan waktu?" Serafall pernah mendengar kekuatan macam ini dari Sacred Gear.

"Bukan. Jangan samakan kekuatanku dengan Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View dari bocah vampir budak Gremory. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, waktu tidak bisa dihentikan, waktu akan terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Secara teoritis, Forbidden Balor View bukan menghentikan waktu, kekuatannya hanya menghentikan semua gerak dalam lingkup area terbatas. Didalam area itu, benda, makhluk hidup, bahkan partikel foton cahaya berhenti bergerak. Membuat makhluk yang terperangkap dalam area itu merasakan waktu berhenti karena dia tidak menangkap memori apapun selama dalam perangkap akibat kinerja otaknya juga berhenti. Namun orang-orang kuat setingkat Maou dan pemilik kekuatan naga surgawi tidak terpengaruh, lalu bumi tetap berotasi, siang dan malam tetap berganti, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Forbidden Balor View pada hakikatnya tidak bisa menghentikan waktu"

Serafall mengerti, waktu memang tidak bisa dihentikan. Menghentikan waktu hanyalah nama alias berlebihan yang diberikan khusus untuk kemampuan sacred gear itu, bukan berarti kemampuannya benar-benar menghentikan waktu.

Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Waktu itu mutlak, tidak bisa disentuh oleh kita yang merupakan makhluk tiga dimensi. Makhluk tiga dimesi memang memiliki kebebasan dalam menempati dimensi ruang bahkan sanggup berpindah ke dimensi-dimesi ruang lain. Namun itu hanya sebatas dalam lingkup ruang tiga dimensi. Semua makhluk terikat pada satu dimensi waktu universal yang sama. Dimanapun kita berada, semua makhluk didunia mengikuti alur maju satuan waktu dengan interval sama. Satu detik milikmu, sama lamanya dengan satu detik milikku.

Teori mengatakan kalau waktu tidak bisa dilompati, apalagi dimundurkan, jadi tidak ada yang namanya penjelajah waktu ( _The Time Traveller_ ), tidak ada ceritanya kembali ke masa lalu atau pergi kemasa depan. Massa lalu dan sejarah tidak bisa dirubah karena yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dikembalikan, kita ada di masa kini, dan masa depan memiliki kemungkinan tak terbatas dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui. Kalau ada orang yang memaksakan pergi melawan waktu, dia hanya akan mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam rumitnya alur waktu dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa asalnya.

Namun waktu itu sebenarnya bersifat relatif. Waktu bisa memanjang dan memendek sesuai Teori Relativitas yang dikemukakan Einstein. Saat aku mengaktifkan kemampuan tertinggi mataku, aku bertransformasi menjadi makhluk empat dimensi, membuat aku mampu mendilatasi waktu, mengubah interval waktuku berbeda dengan waktu universal. Bisa saja kubuat 1 detik waktu normal sama dengan 1 menit ataupun 1 jam waktuku, atau dengan perbandingan berapapun. Pada level akhir kemampuan ini, aku seakan menjalani waktu sendiri selama apapun dimana interval waktu dunia adalah 0 (nol) detik. Itulah yang kunamakan _The Time Extra._ Dan disaat itu, aku dapat melakukan apapun ketika orang lain tidak melakukan apa-apa, seolah-olah aku melihat waktu dunia ini berhenti secara universal."

"Jangan membuat aku bingung, sialan!"

"Aaaahhh~~~~,,,, aku tidak menyangka, Maou cerdas sepertimu tidak mengerti teorinya. Sudah bagus aku memberitahumu cuma-cuma, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Baiklah, aku analogikan saja. Misalkan aku dan kau, kita menjalani waktu yang sama selama 30 detik sejak saat ini, lalu di detik ke-3o aku mengatifkan kekuatanku, maka aku mendapat waktu tambahan misalnya 30 detik. Jadi sebelum kau menuju detik ke-31, aku menjalani 30 detik waktu khusus milikku. Ketika kau berada di detik ke-31, maka aku sudah berada di detik ke-61. Paham?"

Serafall terhenyak. Dia sekarang mengerti kalau teknik manipulasi waktu _The Time Extra_ sangat berbahaya. Dia sudah membayangkan, bahkan anak kecil dari ras manusia biasa yang lemah sekalipun pasti sanggup membunuh dirinya jika memiliki kekuatan itu. Selama masa _Extra Time_ , dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak memiliki waktu, tapi dalam masa itu si anak kecil yang memiliki waktu tambahan bisa saja menyuntikan racun mematikan ketubuhnya, atau menggergaji tubuhnya sampai kecil-kecil. Dia tidak akan bisa melawan, dan saat mendapatkan waktu normal kembali, ia hanya akan mendapati dirinya sudah mati.

"Serafall-sama..!"

Maou wanita itu sadar dari lamunannya, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Selama Serafall hidup, belum pernah sekalipun dia terpikir tentang teknik serumit ini.

Hinata berucap lagi, "Kurasa kau mengerti bagaimana caranya aku selamat dari perangkap pembekuan suhu minimum darimu. Selama aku memiliki waktu tambahan ketika waktu universal seakan berhenti, aku melompat dan berteleport berkali-kali hingga sampai ketempat ini. Walau jarak maksimal lompatanku hanya 10 km, tapi aku bisa kesini yang jaraknya 2500 km dengan 250 kali melompat. Jika kau hitung, ada interval 0,1 detik setiap aku melompat, maka seharusnya aku perlu waktu 25 detik untuk sampai kesini. Tapi 25 detik itu ku gunakan dari waktu tambahan _Extra Time_ , dan secara universal menurut pengamatanmu, aku melompat hanya dalam interval 0 detik. Jadi apa kau sudah menyadari betapa berbahayanya teknik milikku? Bahkan hanya dengan ini saja, aku sanggup membunuh dewa manapun dari berbagai mitologi"

"Cih,,, sombong"

"Heh,,, kau sebut aku apapun aku tidak peduli"

"Masih banyak makhluk yang lebih kuat dari aku, kau tahu...?"

"Selama aku punya teknik tertinggi ini, di tambah kecerdasan otakku, aku yakin bisa mengalahkan dewa manapun"

Serafall tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, melawanpun percuma. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Jadi apa sebenarnya yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau berhenti mengangguku. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ku inginkan dan jangan pernah memberitahukan pada siapapun apa yang terjadi diantara kita saat ini. Itu saja, tidak ada yang lain"

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendorong tubuh Serafall hingga sedikit terjerembab.

Serafall bangun, "Apa-apaan kau. Melepasku begitu saja? Apa kau pikir aku akan menuruti kemauanmu hah? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu di lain kesempatan"

Hinata masih memasang senyum kemenangan yang tak berubah sejak ia menyudutkan Serafall, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu. Sekarang coba lihat ini dulu"

Hinata mengeluarkan _Cube_ ditelapak tangan kanan yang ia buka. Dari _Cube_ itu muncul proyeksi visual berupa layar hologram yang menampilkan suatu gambar disana.

"Sona-chan...?" Serafall langsung mengenali gambarnya, itu adik kesayangannya.

"Ya, itu Sona-san. Ini adalah visualisasi langsung, dia sekarang berada di dimensi buatan replika Kyoto tempat Cao Cao melakukan eksperimennya"

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mana mungkin adikku bisa berada disana"

"Oh iya, kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku dan Naruto-kun sebenarnya bukan peerage cadangan Sona. Kami berdua adalah manusia asli yang membuat kesepakatan dengan adikmu lalu menjadi peerage palsu. Aura iblis yang kau rasakan dari tubuhku berasal dari konverter berbentuk anting yang kupakai didaun telingaku"

"Aku tidak peduli kau palsu atau apapun. Apa maksudnya Sona ada didimensi buatan itu hah?"

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain, fokus saja melihat Sona-san!"

Hinata membuat segel satu tangan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"SONAAAA...!" Serafall berteriak kencang. Dia melihat jelas bagaimana Sona yang tiba-tiba ambruk lalu memegang kepalanya bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri disertai erangan nyaring dengan mata melotot hampir keluar. Sona jelas sedang merasakan kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, kau akan benar-benar ku bunuh, sampai keujung duniapun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" Serafall sangat murka karena perbuatan Hinata kali ini. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada dirinya yang kalah bertarung.

" **Hyuga no Juinjutsu,** aku menanamkan segel ghaib didalam otaknya. Kapanpun dan darimanapun, aku bisa menyiksanya dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Kita semua tahu bahwa level rasa sakit paling tinggi adalah ketika seorang wanita yang melahirkan. Tapi dengan segel ini, rasa sakit yang timbul dan bersarang di otak Sona, mencapai sepuluh kali lipat lebih sakit dari wanita yang melahirkan. Rasa sakit yang dalam sekejap bisa membuatnya pingsan, bahkan membuatnya jiwanya mati karena trauma mental hebat jika aku mengaktifkan segelnya lebih lama. Segel ini tidak bisa dilepas dengan cara apapun kecuali olehku sendiri, dan akan terus ada sampai Sona mati. Bahkan jika kau berhasil membunuhku, segel ini akan tetap ada dan akan membuat Sona terus menderita dalam kesakitan luar biasa selamanya jika aku mati sebelum aku sendiri yang melepas segelnya"

Hinata bukan orang bodoh yang percaya bergitu saja dengan Sona setelah membuat kesepakatan tiga bulan lalu saat pertama kali berurusan dengan para iblis. Karena itu lah, pada suatu kesempatan, dia menyelinap kedalam kamar apartemen Sona lalu menidurkan iblis itu dengan tembakan peluru obat bius. Saat tidak sadarkan diri itulah, Hinata melakukan ritual pemasangan segel Juinjutsu. Awalnya hanyalah coba-coba karena juinjutsu tidak pernah digunakan selain pada Hyuga Bunke, tapi ternyata dengan sedikit modifikasi, Hinata berhasil menanamkannya di otak iblis, bahkan tanpa mencetak tanda segel didahi seperti para Hyuga Bunke sehingga sampai saat ini tidak seorangpun yang menyadari kalau Sona lah yang sebenarnya menjadi budak Hinata.

"KAU BIADAB. . . . .!" Baru ini pertama kali Serafall menyumpah serapah sekasar ini, "Kau lebih buruk dari iblis terburuk sekalipun"

"Hahahahaaa,,,," tawa keji dari Hinata adalah respon dari kemarahan Serafall. "Terserah bagaimana kau mau menyebutku, iblis jalang. Aku yang tertawa di akhir, berarti aku lah pemenangnya"

Hinata tidak akan melepas Sona, biarpun Serafall mengancam akan membunuhnya. Baginya, Sona adalah tambang informasi sekaligus batu pijakan untuk menyelesaikan misi yang dia kerjakan di DxD Universe.

". . . . ." Serafall terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dihina seperti apapun dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun.

"Ku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai. Seperti yang ku bilang pertama tadi. Tidak perlu ada yang mati diantara kita kalau hanya untuk menuntaskan urusan sepele ini" Hinata benar-benar merasa di atas angin, sampai berkata dengan nada merendahkan Serafall yang notabene adalah seorang Maou.

"Jadi, ja-jadi kau memang merencanakan semua ini, membuatku seperti ini, sejak awal?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Umm ya. Semua rencanaku berjalan mulus tanpa cela sedikitpun. Memang sejak awal aku sudah ditakdirkan sebagai pemenangnya, kau tidak punya kesempatan menang dariku"

"Brengsek sialan. Apa sebenarnya tujuan akhirmu hah?"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tahu sedikit. Pernah dengar tentang teori makhluk lima dimensi?"

Serafall mengerutkan kening, dia pernah mendengar teori itu tapi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata. Tadi bicara makhluk tiga dimensi, lalu makhluk empat dimensi, sekarang...?

"Itulah tujuan akhirku. Aku sedang mengumpulkan empat buah artefak yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru semesta. Ketika empat artefak itu berhasil kukumpulkan, aku akan menggunakannya dan bertransformasi menjadi makhluk lima dimensi"

"Mustahil. Kau jangan mengada-ada. Bahkan Tuhan The God of Bible sekalipun hanyalah makhluk tiga dimensi didunia ini. Kau pun menjadi makhluk empat dimensi masih terbatas hanya saat kekuatan matamu diaktifkan. Apa-apaan lagi sekarang dengan omong kosongmu tentang makhluk lima dimensi?" Serafall tidak sanggup lagi menerima sesuatu yang ada diluar akal sehatnya sekarang.

"Kalau aku bisa mencapainya, kenapa tidak? Makhluk lima dimensi, makhluk yang tidak terikat dengan batasan dan aturan duniawi, lepas dari hukum-hukum fisika, tidak bisa dirinci dengan rumus-rumus matematika, dan tidak dipengaruhi reaksi-reaksi kimia fenomena alam, tidak mengenal sejarah masa lalu maupun takdir masa depan. Makhluk lima dimensi tidak sama dengan semua makhluk yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Dia yang maha tahu dan maha kuasa. Dia Esa, bukan satu atau berapapun karena makhluk lima dimensi tidak berbilang dan tidak bisa dihitung. Bentuk dan wujudnya tidak dapat terdeksripsikan. Dia yang awal tanpa ada awalnya sekaligus yang akhir tanpa ada akhirnya, dia abadi tidak bisa mati. Ada dimana-mana dan tidak ada dimanapun sebab makhluk lima dimensi tidak bertempat. Ada kapanpun dan tidak ada kapanpun karena tidak ia terikat waktu. Mahkluk lima dimensi adalah eksistensi yang kekuasaannya mutlak tak terbantahkan, dia lah sosok yang mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai Tuhan yang sesungguhnya"

"Kau mengkhayal..!" Serafall berucap nyaring, "Kalaupun kau bisa menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya? Dari penjelasanmu, seandainya kau bisa menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, artinya kau melepaskan diri dari kehidupan, seolah kau mati. Apa kau siap meninggalkan semua orang kau yang sayangi hah, semua orang yang sangat berarti selama kau hidup?"

Hinata terdiam, itu memang konsekuensi nyata menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, ia tidak akan sama lagi dengan semua orang. Namun, "Walaupun itu seperti mimpi buruk bagiku, aku tetap harus melakukannya untuk suatu alasan"

Suasana tiba-tiba hening, Serafall sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Membunuh Hinata tidak mungkin karena itu hanya akan menyiksa adiknya dalam derita segel ghaib Hyuga no Juinjutsu selamanya.

Hinatapun menyendu, ucapan Serafall menohok hatinya. Resiko yang ia tanggung jika menjadi makhluk lima dimensi bukanlah hal ringan, resiko itu sangat memberatkannya. Apa artinya ketika ia menjadi immortal, abadi, memiliki kekuasaan mutlak, tapi tidak dikenali siapapun. Makhluk lima dimensi akan keluar dari sistem kehidupan, menghilang dari sejarah dan memori semua orang, ada namun seperti tidak pernah ada. Ia dan suaminya mengumpulkan empat artefak untuk tujuan besar, namun tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata memberitahu Naruto kalau dirinya harus menjadi makhluk lima dimensi sebagai tahapan akhir menyelesaikan misinya. Naruto pasti akan bersikeras menolak dan misi penting itu tidak akan pernah selesai jika dia tahu dirinya yang harus berkorban menjadi makhluk lima dimensi.

Tapi dari semua itu, Hinata tetap harus mengambil keputusan. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk Naruto, suaminya. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Serafall, senyum sinis kembali di bibir Hinata, "Oh iya, sebelum kita berpisah. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"...?"

Ekspresi Hinata menjadi sangat serius, tatapan membunuh yang menjanjikan derita mengerikan dia arahkan pada Serafall, "Dengarkan baik-baik..! Naruto-kun itu suamiku. Jangan sekali-sekali kau menggodanya lagi, atau ku pastikan kau mati,,! Aahh~~~~, tidak hanya kau tapi semua orang yang kau sayangi, adikmu, dan semua Keluarga Iblis Sitri akan lenyap dari sejarah dan peradaban"

Tubuh Hinata terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya lalu sejenak kemudian menghilang. Hinata pergi menggunakan _Cube_ yang ia miliki. Meninggalkan Serafall seorang diri.

Brakkk...

Daratan es langsung retak akibat pukulan Serafall. Dia murka, frustasi, dan otaknya tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Serafall benar-benar kalah, tidak hanya kalah dalam pertarungan, tapi juga kalah dalam artian sebenarnya dari Hinata. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang maou terhormat hari ini di injak-injak oleh seorang manusia.

"Hikss,,, Aku berakhir"

Kepala Serafall tertunduk, sudut matanya mengalirkan air mata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, semua yang ia punya sudah hancur, tidak ada kebebasan lagi dalam dirinya selama adiknya berada dalam kuasa Hinata. Gelar Maou Leviathan, hanya jadi omong kosong dalam keadaan dirinya yang sekarang.

Serafall adalah iblis keturunan Keluarga Sitri paling berbakat dalam sihir dan diberkati kecerdasan luar biasa, itu lah yang menjadikannya sebagai seorang Maou bergelar Leviathan. Namun semua bakat kebanggaan Serafall, hari ini menjadi tidak berguna dan menerima pukulan berat dari Hinata yang hanya seorang manusia lemah. Serafall sama seperti iblis-iblis lainnya yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tipe iblis seperti itu hampir tidak mungkin bisa bangkit kembali setelah dihadapkan pada kekalahan.

Dan hari ini, didalam hati Serafall, ia kenang sebagai _The Death Day of Maou Leviathan_. Kenangan itu akan terus ada dalam hatinya, selamanya, dan hanya dia seorang yang tahu.

 _ **Flashback END.**_

 **-Unknown Place-**

Hinata mengeluarkan _Cube_ ditangannya, berniat pulang dari dimensi buatan Sakra. Namun mata Hinata tidak fokus pada yang ia kerjakan, ia masih sedikit kepikiran dengan apa yang diucapkan Serafall padanya.

Naruto menyadari itu, "Ada apa Hinata, kau tampak aneh?" tanya Naruto sebelum tangannya menangkup _Cube_ ditangan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak kok" Hinata tiba-tiba tergagap.

"Hmmmm,,, kau terlihat meragukan, tapi aku akan tetap percaya padamu Hinata"

"Iya, Arigatou, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum pahit dibibirnya.

Hinata, tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa dirinya sudah berubah banyak. Dia memang masih wanita lembut dan pemalu didepan Naruto. Tapi setelah pertarungannya hari ini, ia sadar kalau ia tidak sama lagi dengan dahulu. Ia merasa telah lepas kendali saat melawan Serafall. Seolah muncul kepribadian lain dari dirinya, seperti sisi kejam tak berperikemanusiaan yang terpendam.

Hinata mengakui kalau berurusan dengan Serafall pada awalnya didasari rasa cemburu dan marah karena maou itu seringkali menggoda suaminya. Namun lebih jauh dari itu, pribadinya yang sekarang menjadi sangat realistis dan tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi selain Naruto-nya. Suaminya itu punya banyak kelebihan, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun masih ada kekurangan, Naruto itu terlu naif, selalu baik pada semua orang yang ditemuinya, lebih mengutamakan perasaan daripada logika dalam bertindak.

Menurut Hinata, rencana tidak akan berjalan mulus jika suaminya tetap seperti itu, jadi dialah yang mengambil peran jahat sebagai otak rencana. Hinata akan melakukan apapun dan memanfaatkan siapapun demi keberhasilan misinya yang pada akhirnya adalah untuk kebahagian Naruto sendiri, itulah impian terbesarnya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

.

 **-Svargaloka, Nirvana-**

Sun Wukung yang baru saja sampai di tempat paling suci dalam kepercayaan Reliji Hindu-Buddha bersama Sakra, penasaran dengan tindakan orang yang dia layani ini, dia bertanya. "Sakra-sama. Saya lihat anda senang ketika saya tiba tadi, tapi kenapa anda memilih pulang?"

"Hmmm,,, aku memang senang, perasaan yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengan bocah kuning itu, sama seperti ketika aku berhadapan dengan Shiva."

"...?"

"Hanya saja, wanita yang datang padanya, dia berbahaya. Walau semua point dia lemah, tak lebih dari iblis rendahan, tapi ekspresi yang tersirat dari wajah dan matanya, menjanjikan regangan nyawa jika berani bermain-main dengannya. Aku bisa melihat itu, makanya aku memilih mundur"

"Takut?"

"Aku dewa, aku tidak pernah takut pada siapapun"

"Jadi?"

"Pertemuan selanjutnya dengan dua manusia itu, harus dengan persiapan matang kalau tidak ingin kalah. Kita akan membicarakan semua ini dengan Hades. Sampaikan pesan ku padanya."

"Baik, Sakra-sama"

"Oh iya, tentang kegagalan Cao Cao, biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya setelah ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keinginannya. Kita punya hal lebih penting yang harus diurus."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :**

Bagaimana Hinata di chapter ini? Dia benar-benar OOC. Aaahhhh biarin,,,! setiap proses dan kejadian pasti bisa merubah sifat dan kepribadian manusia. Hanya mereka yang punya hati yang kuat saja yang tidak tercemar keburukan lingkungan. Semoga saja pengkarakteran baru Hinata di fic ini cukup kuat, makanya selama 20 chapter terakhir ini Hinata cukup dominan perannya, khusus development chara buat dia, kuharap ini cukup berhasil. Part selanjutnya, peran Naruto serta Konoha akan semakin dominan.

Tentang tujuan akhir dari mengumpulkan empat artefak, ada di bahas lagi nih. Makhluk lima dimensi? Hihihiiii,,, semoga saja paham teori tentang makhluk tertinggi itu. Dan juga Hinata ternyata mempunyai rencana sendiri, yang suaminya pun tidak tahu.

Tentang kemampuan ketiga TTT _The Time Extra_ , Hinata bisa berbuat sesukanya dengan alur waktu. Hanya memanjangkan atau memendekkannya, tapi Hinata tetap tidak bisa melompati waktu kemasa lalu atau masa depan. Diringkas, hanya ada tiga kemampuan The True Tenseigan, yaitu manipulasi vektor, manipulasi jarak, dan manipulasi waktu.

Lalu, Jika diamati Hinata tampak Godlike disini berkat _The Time Extra_ , bukan karena power tapi karena teknik. Tapi dia tidak sehebat itu, Hinata pastinya tidak Godlike, Ahahahaaa... Semua jutsu ada kelemahannya, naah jadi ayoo kalian berlomba-lomba menebak dimana kelemahan jutsu tertinggi ini.!

Tentang teori waktu di fic ini, aku mengambil referensi dari banyak sumber, termasuk film fiksi ilmiah berjudul Lucy dan Interstellar.

Ancaman Hinata pada Serafall bukan omong kosong, walaupun dia lemah, tapi dia punya doujutsu mengerikan, ditambah lagi alat ditangannya, _Cube_. Dengan cube mudah saja baginya memindahkan seluruh daratan teritori kekuasaan Iblis Sitri di Underworld ke inti matahari yang suhunya mencapai 15 juta derajat celcius, atau bisa saja dia mengirim semuanya ke universe lain seperti dia membawa seluruh Konoha ke DxD universe sehingga para Iblis Sitri tidak bisa pulang.

Oh dan terakhir, ternyata Sakra bersama Hades dan lainnya punya rencana sendiri terhadap Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Kan ga elit kalau aliansi punya Imperium of Bible tanpa ada penantangnya. Ahahahahaaa. . . . . Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda-tanda akan adanya perang besar, yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari Great War.

Ulasan Review :

Kage lain datang ke Konoha saat tragedi kiamat dunia shinobi, hanya Gaara saja. Dia sudah muncul kok beberapa kali, di chap 25 cukup banyak.

Semua yang memberikan saran, terima kasih sekali. Ini aku pikirkan untuk bahan pertimbangan kedepan. Kritik dan koreksinya pun, aku suka. Dari sana aku tahu ternyata aku masih banyak kesalahan saat nulis.

Untuk hewan kuchiyose, sekali lagi kukatakan, hewan-hewan itu jadi terbatas karena banyak yang mati karena kiamat dunia shinobi.

Scene battle dari sudut pandang pertama, aku coba lain kali lagi deh. Soalnya ada beberapa kali kucoba, tapi hasilnya menuruku malah hancur. Mungkin gaya penulisanku memang terbatas hanya seperti ini.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM jadi tolong cek inbox masing-masing yaa, apalagi review yang perlu komunikasi dua arah.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 22 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Hinata, tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa dirinya sudah berubah banyak. Dia memang masih wanita lembut dan pemalu didepan Naruto. Tapi setelah pertarungannya hari ini, ia sadar kalau ia tidak sama lagi dengan dahulu. Ia merasa telah lepas kendali saat melawan Serafall. Seolah muncul kepribadian lain dari dirinya, seperti sisi kejam tak berperikemanusiaan yang terpendam._

 _Hinata mengakui kalau berurusan dengan Serafall pada awalnya didasari rasa cemburu dan marah karena maou itu seringkali menggoda suaminya. Namun lebih jauh dari itu, pribadinya yang sekarang menjadi sangat realistis dan tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi selain Naruto-nya. Suaminya itu punya banyak kelebihan, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun masih ada kekurangan, Naruto itu terlu naif, selalu baik pada semua orang yang ditemuinya, lebih mengutamakan perasaan daripada logika dalam bertindak._

 _Menurut Hinata, rencana tidak akan berjalan mulus jika suaminya tetap seperti itu, jadi dialah yang mengambil peran jahat sebagai otak rencana. Hinata akan melakukan apapun dan memanfaatkan siapapun demi keberhasilan misinya yang pada akhirnya adalah untuk kebahagian Naruto sendiri, itulah impian terbesarnya sebagai seorang istri._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 39. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 6.**

 **-Perfektur Kyoto-**

Azazel kini sedang sendirian di kamar hotel tempat dia menginap di Kyoto. Dia tampak sedikit kelelahan, matahari sudah hampir terbit dan ia juga belum tidur. Insiden kasus penculikan Yasaka sudah selesai dan berakhir baik. Yasaka selamat, dan Sekiryutei membangkitkan kekuatan baru seperti yang ia rencanakan sejak awal. Walaupun Issei dan tim garis depan terpaksa mendapat perawatan intensif karena luka parah, tapi itu tak masalah. Tim penyelamat yang ia kirim ke dimensi buatan berhasil melakukan tugas dengan baik. Tim investigasi juga diturunkan kesana untuk memeriksa tempat kejadian dan mengumpulkan data berharga.

Saat ini dia sedang bicara dengan rekannya, Sirzech yang sekarang berada di Underworld lewat saluran komunikasi rahasia aliansi.

"Sirzechs, kami akan mengirim data yang kami kumpulkan dari Hero Faction. Mereka sepertinya memiliki tiga Longinus peringkat top, serta pengumpulan pengguna Balance Breaker. Mereka tidak hanya mencoba memanggil Great Red, namun sepertinya mereka masih mempunyai rencana lain. Para teroris itu mungkin sama menyusahkannya dengan Konoha"

Sirzech diseberang sana menyahut, "Yayayaaa... Tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya, tapi nampaknya mereka berniat menghancurkan aliansi antara Iblis dan Youkai. Mereka bukan saja memiliki Annihilation Maker, namun memiliki para pengguna Balance Breaker. Situasinya melebihi dugaan kita, membuat beberapa barikade yang kita tempatkan disekeliling Kyoto menderita kekalahan. Dari sudut pandang mereka para manusia, kita yang merupakan para Iblis, Malaikat, dan Youkai semuanya adalah musuh atau monster. Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang kita buat sepertinya menjadi pemicu yang menyalakan tindakan Hero Faction"

"Aku juga sudah menduga hal ini sejak awal, kita yang tiba-tiba membuat aliansi tentu mengakibatkan golongan-golongan luar terkejut. Walaupun kita mengatakan kalau kita membentuk aliansi damai, tak akan semudah itu golongan lain percaya. Iblis yang rukun dengan Malaikat Jatuh saja sudah sangat mengejutkan, apalagi kalau Malaikat dari Surga juga ikut beraliansi, itu terlalu sukar untuk dipercaya. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat yakin kalau informasi tentang megaproyek New World Order demi mewujudkan Imperium of Bible masih belum diketahui siapapun. Dengan begini, melihat situasi sekarang, rencana kita pasti akan mengalami hambatan"

"Aku mengerti. Selain itu Azazel, bagaimana pembicaraan dengan kaum youkai?"

"Masih belum ada keputusan. Yasaka-hime, pemimpin tertinggi kaum Youkai Kyoto masih belum mau bicara, mungkin saja kesehatan mentalnya belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat insiden itu. Tapi Pak Tua Tengu yang merupakan orang terdekat Yasaka-hime sudah menjanjikan kesepakatan pada kita sebelumnya, dia akan memberikan apapun jika berhasil menyelamatkan Yasaka-hime. Dan sekarang kita sudah melakukannya. Mereka tidak mungkin ingkar janji"

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, Sirzech. Tapi ada hal janggal yang ku temukan. Pertama tentang Cao Cao, dia memang sudah kalah dari Issei. Serangan Issei dalam bentuk kekuatan barunya mampu menjatuhkan Cao Cao. Tapi sebenarnya kalau mau, Cao Cao dan timnya bisa saja melenyapkan tim garis depan karena Issei kehabisan stamina setelah serangan kekuatan barunya, anggota tim lain pun luka-luka parah. Dari pihak Hero Faction, hanya Cao Cao saja yang terluka, anggotanya tidak. Anehnya, mereka malah mundur. Tampaknya eksperimen mereka gagal karena suatu hal yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Cao Cao."

"Ada data yang kau dapatkan, terkait kegagalan Cao Cao memanggil Great Red?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Apapun itu aku tidak tahu, namun aku menduga kalau keanehan itu berasal dari Yasaka-hime yang mengamuk dalam wujud Kyubi. Berdasarkan laporan tim invertigasi, ritual pengganti gerbang naga selesai dan semua syarat dipenuhi, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Great Red akan datang. Hanya itu saja yang aku ketahui"

"Pasti ada hal terselubung di Kyoto, semacam orang dari balik layar. Kau harus bertindak hati-hati, Azazel!"

"Ya, aku tahu Sirzech. Aku juga sudah membicarakan ini dengan Serafall empat jam lalu setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa semua masalah yang berhubungan dengan penculikan Yasaka sudah berakhir. Barikade pasukan aliansi yang ia pimpin untuk mengepung seluruh Kyoto mencegah Cao Cao dan komplotannya kabur, disibukkan oleh hewan-hewan monster buatan dari si pengguna Annihilation Maker, karena itulah dia gagal menangkap Cao Cao."

"Terus?"

"Kesampingkan itu, aku melihat Serafall tampak sama sekali tak menyesal gagal menangkap Cao Cao. Mungkin saja dia memiliki masalah lain. Dia tetap bertingkah seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Namun aku merasakan kalau dia sedang ditimpa masalah yang sangat berat. Fokus pikirannya tidak lagi pada kasus penculikan Yasaka-hime, namun semuanya teralih pada hal lain. Aku tidak tahu apa, mungkin masalah pribadi, jadi sedikitpun dia tidak mau mengungkitnya. Yang jelas dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia setuju dengan opini tentang adanya orang yang bermain-main di Kyoto dari balik layar."

"Hmmm,,, ya sudah. Pokoknya kita harus membuat negosiasi dengan kaum Youkai Kyoto berhasil. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Aku tahu, demi proyek besar Aliansi. Kyoto harus tunduk"

"Namun kalau para Pahlawan dengan kata lain manusia menjadi musuh kita, maka bukankah kita akan menjadi boss akhir yang mereka harus kalahkan di saat terakhir? Atau boss tersembunyi?"

Azazel hanya tersenyum kecut dengan telepon yang masih menempel di telinganya, "Manusia akan selalu menjadi eksistensi menakutkan dan sulit diprediksi. Semua yang kita lakukan adalah untuk menundukkan seluruh manusia, tapi perlawanan dari mereka pasti akan kita dapatkan untuk sampai pada tujuan akhir itu. Konoha pun, semuanya adalah manusia, dan mereka semua berbahaya. Kita sudah pernah satu kali berhadapan dengan orang-orang Konoha, dan mereka tidak gentar sedikitpun pada kita. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan, apakah ada hubungan antara Konoha dan Hero Faction mengingat eksistensi mereka berasal dari ras yang sama, manusia? Walau kita tahu bahwa tujuan Hero Faction dan Konoha jelas jauh berbeda."

"Benar sekali."

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau Sirzech, bagaimana denganmu? Ada perkembangan dengan pihak Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha?"

"Pak Tua Odin masih belum selesai bernegosiasi dengan pihak Olympus. Zeus dan Poseidon belum memberikan tanggapan, tapi Hades terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya disertai ekspresi tidak percaya ketika Odin menyebutkan kalau dia datang ke Olympus sebagai juru bicara Aliansi dengan tujuan damai"

"Hmmm,,, ya sudah. Kita biarkan saja dulu Si Odin melakukan tugasnya. Kalau gagal, baru kita melakukan sesuatu. Kita usahakan dulu mengurus Olympus dengan cara damai, kita akan mengalami banyak kerugian kalau sampai bertikai dengan mereka di arena perang. Olympus itu termasuk mitologi terkuat dengan banyak dewa superior. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hades dan dewa-dewa lainnya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat matang kalau memang kita terpaksa harus menundukkan Olympus dengan peperangan"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Azazel. Sedangkan urusan dengan Reliji Hindu-Buddha, kita mungkin tidak akan menjalankan negosiasi seperti yang kita lakukan pada Olympus"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita semua tahu sendiri kan?, Reliji Hindu Buddha adalah keyakinan yang mana seringkali terjadi pertikaian dan peperangan antar dewa-dewanya. Sakra si dewa perang yang memiliki nama asli Indra sudah sejak lama memulai hawa permusuhan dengan Shiva sang dewa kehancuran setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan rivalnya, Ashura. Ini hanya salah satu contoh, kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memprovokasi agar perang diantara mereka lebih cepat, jadi kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja untuk kehancuran mereka"

"Ide bagus Sirzech, kita akan adakan pertemuan rahasia secepatnya untuk membahas rencana menaklukkan dua eksistensi supranatural terkuat itu."

"Setuju, aku akan mengkonfirmasi pada yang lain secepatnya"

"Hmm,,, bagaimana dengan proyek pihak Surga memproduksi massal 1 juta malaikat baru dengan teknik rekayasa genetika kloning?"

"Tidak ada berita baru, proyek itu berjalan sesuai perhitungan. Mungkin kurang dari satu tahun semuanya akan siap. Jika sudah selesai, aliansi akan punya pasukan tempur paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah, 1 juta malaikat kloning yang kekuatannya setara dengan 1000 kali kekuatan Archangel Michael, pasukan yang bisa diperintahkan sesuka apapun seperti robot"

"Hooo, Surga memang sangat mengerikan. Beruntung kita menjalin aliansi dengan mereka. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba satu hal. Aku ingin mencoba _Boosting_ menggunakan kekuatan dari Boosted Gear milik Issei untuk mempercepat pendewasaan malaikat-malaikat kloningan itu. Kalau ku hitung-hitung, dengan kekuatan Issei saat ini, 1/4 dari jumlah total bisa dia _boost_ hingga kecepatan 4 kali dari awal. Aliansi akan punya 250 ribu malaikat baru dalam waktu 3 bulan."

"Che, otakmu selalu tidak bisa diprediksi, Azazel. Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan itu dengan Uriel, Seraph yang mengurus proyek produksi massal malaikat kloning"

"Terima kasih, Sirzech"

"Oh iya, aku juga mendapat informasi baru, Cao Cao ternyata pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakra. Entah kapan dan dimana, tapi informasi ini sudah dikonfirmasi kebenarannya. Apa mungkin Sakra yang berada di balik bayangan insiden ini?"

"Itu mustahil. Insiden Kyoto adalah kegagalan bagi Cao Cao. Jika yang kau katakan benar kalau Cao Cao pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakra, tidak mungkin Dewa Perang itu berbuat sesuatu dari balik layar dan menggagalkan rencana Cao Cao kalau dia sendiri mendukung eksperimen si pengguna tombak itu."

"Itu benar sih, Azazel. Kita membentuk aliansi, mengusungkan perdamaian, dan banyak golongan yang tampaknya setuju, kecuali Teroris Khaos Brigade yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya secara terang-terangan yang digembor-gemborkan Fraksi Old Satan. Tapi dari semua itu, walau banyak golongan yang sudah setuju tetap saja di pikiran setiap golongan adalah 'Eksistensi kami yang terkuat, eksistensi lain tinggal dilenyapkan saja'. Jika begitu, perdamaian tidak akan pernah terbentuk"

"Nah, maka dari itulah kita yang harus mewujudkan Imperium of Bible demi dunia yang damai sesungguhnya. Walau pada dasarnya, pemikiran kita juga sama seperti mereka. 'Eksistensi kita dari Injil adalah yang terkuat, eksistensi lain harus tunduk, kalau tidak mau maka harus dilenyapkan'. Begitu kan?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, ketiadaan The God of Bible saat ini bisa membuat eksistensi supranatural dari reliji dan mitologi lain dengan mudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dari manusia karena tuhan yang para manusia percayai sudah tidak ada. Jumlah manusia penganut Reliji Injil bisa terancam. Lagipula, Dewa-Dewa dari berbagai Reliji dan Mitologi adalah makhluk yang lebih jujur akan perasaan dan dendamnya dibandingkan manusia. Kalau seperti ini, dewa-dewa yang pernah kita jatuhkan dengan mengambil penganut mereka, merendahkan kepercayaan yang para manusia miliki pada dewa-dewa itu dengan membuatnya menjadi sebuah 'mitos', seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, bukan lagi suatu eksistensi yang harus dipercayai,,, bisa saja mereka semua akan balas dendam pada kita dan mengambil alih para manusia penganut Reliji Injil."

"Aku juga mengerti itu Sirzech, makanya kita harus menyelesaikan Proyek New World Order dan membangun Imperium of Bible sebelum mereka melakukan gerakan pada kita. Semua golongan supranatural memang sudah melakukan negosiasi, tapi tidak ada yang tahu isi pikiran masing-masing. Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti berpikir untuk membuat gerakan kalau ada kesempatan walau sekecil apapun. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah tidak boleh memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk melakukan gerakan, dengan begitu kerugian pihak kita dapat diminimalisir"

"Yah, aku sepemikiran dengan mu, Azazel"

"Sirzech, aku baru ingat. Tentang eksistensi di balik bayangan yang menempatkan kepentingan pada kasus penculikan Yasaka yang baru selesai tadi malam, Serafall mengatakan padaku kalau dia mencurigai Konoha"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Ini sukar dipercaya, Hatake Kakashi si Hokage Keenam yang memimpin Konoha sudah mengatakan kalau mereka akan diam asal tidak diusik, dan kita tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka sampai saat ini. Jadi tidak mungkin kan?, walau memang ada peluang besar pihak Konoha akan bergerak ke arah yang kau maksudkan"

"Itu lah yang ku takutkan. Begini, semua orang tahu kalau Konoha adalah eksistensi baru yang entah datang dari dimensi mana sejak empat bulan lalu. Kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang dan tanpa pemberitahuan saat kita mengadakan pertemuan di Kuoh menandakan bahwa mereka tidak banyak tahu tentang konflik global antara semua golongan makhluk supranatural. Buktinya, kedatangan mereka hanya didasari ketidaksukaan akibat kita yang menyelidiki keberadaan mereka, iya kan?. Tapi masalahnya, empat bulan sejak kedatangan mereka, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan mereka waktu mengumpulkan informasi dari berbagai golongan tentang keadaan dunia sekarang. Jika saja mereka memperoleh informasi akan terjadinya konflik besar yang nantinya menyeret mereka kedalamnya, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam menunggu dilibatkan, pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu lebih dulu"

"Yah, itu mungkin saja kalau Konoha memiliki agen pencari informasi yang sangat hebat. Andaikata mereka tahu akan adanya konflik global di masa depan dalam waktu tidak lama lagi, mereka tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja. Tapiiii,,, kurasa itu sangat tidak mungkin, Azazel. Mustahil ada seseorang yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi sangat rahasia dari banyak golongan dengan cepat. Dan lagi, sampai saat ini Konoha tidak menunjukkan adanya pergerakan apapun, mereka masih menyembunyikan diri dan terisolasi dari dunia luar."

"Tidak, kau salah Sirzech. Konoha sudah mulai melakukan gerakan, Serafall meyakini kalau Konoha ada dibalik layar insiden di Kyoto ini karena dia tadi malam berhadapan dengan salah satu dari dua orang manusia yang memiliki aura kekuatan yang sama seperti orang-orang dari Konoha yang di pimpin Kakashi ke Kuoh Gakuen"

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, apa yang Serafall yakini harus kita pegang, dia tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Jadi siapa yang dihadapi Serafall, apa identitasnya diketahui?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku secara detail, yang jelas katanya hanya kecoa, tidak terlalu penting"

"Terus?"

"Serafall sudah membereskannya sewaktu dia berpatroli mengawasi barikade yang mengelilingi Kyoto. Kata dia, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Dia juga meminta untuk tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Takutnya kedepan kita akan di tuntut oleh Konoha. Serafall meminta kita diam saja, dia sudah membereskan orang itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak"

"Aaaaaa,,, aneh. Seharusnya orang yang di yakini oleh Serafall dari Konoha itu dia tangkap hidup-hidup dan dibawa pada kita, bukannya malah di habisi. Kau yakin Serafall tidak bohong?"

"Buat apa Serafall berbohong pada kita, Sirzech? Lagian walau dia memiliki masalah pribadi, kita sama-sama tahu kalau Serafall bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampur masalah pribadi dan tugas sebagai Maou. Nah, jadi anggap saja kalau konspirasi yang dilakukan Konoha gagal karena tim garis depan yang menyelamatkan Yasaka berhasil sukses"

"Aku malah curiga disitulah masalahnya. Kau mengatakan tadi kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyubi Yasaka, yang mungkin jadi penyebab kegagalan Cao Cao melakukan eksperimen. Bisa saja kan kalau keterlibatan Konoha ada disitu, mereka sebenarnya ingin eksperimen Cao Cao gagal?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu tidak perlu di khawatirkan, yang penting keberadaan aku, Serafall dan tim Gremory di Kyoto selama beberapa hari ini bisa di manfaatkan untuk bernegosiasi dengan kaum Youkai Kyoto. Oh iya, beberapa hari lalu Shemhazai memberitahuku kalau tim kecil yang menangani Konoha sudah menemukan lokasi persembunyian mereka, walau masih belum ditemukan cara pergi kesana"

"Ya, aku juga sudah mendapatkan laporannya dari Falbium" Sirzech.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya harus membereskan Konoha lebih dulu saja kan?, sebelum mereka mencapai tujuannya dengan konspirasi yang mereka buat"

"Kheh,,,, aku setuju dengan idemu. Lagipula Konoha adalah eksistensi baru independen, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan protes pada kita kalau kita mengabisi mereka. Dan kudengar hampir semua golongan merasa tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan Konoha yang tiba-tiba saja menggeser peta keseimbangan kekuatan dunia. Kedatangan mereka ke Kuoh terlihat sangat sombong dan itulah yang membuat semua golongan tidak suka"

"Ya. Kita harus mengadakan pertemuan secepatnya untuk membahas rencana penaklukkan Konoha, serta membahas rencana jangka panjang untuk menaklukkan Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil kacamata, agar penglihatannya bisa kembali sepenuhnya.

Dia baru saja bangun dari tidur, lebih tepatnya sadar dari pingsan. Melihat jam digital di nakas ternyata sudah jam 9 pagi. Sona, gadis yang baru siuman itu, sadar kalau ia pingsan sejak tadi malam ketika berada di dimensi buatan replika Kyoto. Dia sendiri saat ini belum tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas sesaat sebelum pingsan dia tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit luar biasa yang membuatnya meraung-raung kesakitan.

Setelah membenarkan piyama tidur yang sedikit berantakan, piyama yang ia yakini di gantikan oleh Queen-nya, Sona berjalan ke arah balkon kamar hotel untuk menghirup udara segar. Walau baru saja sadar, tapi otaknya sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam hal tentang masalah yang dihadapinya sejak pertama berada di Kyoto. Tentang kasus penculikan Yasakan-hime yang menurutnya masih belum selesai tuntas sampai sekarang.

"Kaichou..!"

Pekikan nyaring dari suara perempuan berambut panjang memanggil Sona dari alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, Tsubaki. Mungkin saja migreinku kambuh tadi malam. Aku lupa membawa obatku."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu sekedar migrein, Kaichou. Kau kelihatan sangat kesakitan, tidak seperti kau yang mengalami migrein seperti biasanya, bahkan kau sampai pingsan karena kesakitan dikepalamu"

Sona tahu pasti kalau tadi malam itu bukanlah penyakit migrein yang sering kambuh pada saat-saat tertentu. Otaknya serasa mendidih, membuat sensasi nyeri dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa hebat hingga membuatnya pingsan, namun Sona tidak ingin membuat Tsubaki khawatir. Dia akan memikirkan ini nanti setelah urusan di Kyoto selesai, memeriksa langsung apa yang ada didalam kepalanya di rumah sakit pribadi Keluarga Sitri di Underworld.

"Sudah lah, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi, Tsubaki."

"Tidak. Kami hanya khawatir, apalagi kau yang tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa sebab tadi malam?"

"Kami? Apa ada orang lain selain kau, Naruto-san, dan Hinata-san yang tahu aku pingsan?" Sona menatap tajam pada Tsubaki.

"I-iya" keceplosan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?, Tsubaki tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sona. "Serafall-sama tiba-tiba mencarimu, dan saat menemukanmu pingsan, d-dia sangat panik." Tsubaki menunduk dan bicara tergagap, cukup takut karena tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sona.

"Apa? Onee-sama? Katakan padaku bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya tadi malam setelah aku pingsan!"

"Tiga menit setelah kau pingsan, Hinata-san datang sendirian lalu mengeluarkan kita berdua dari dimensi buatan replika Kyoto, mengembalikan kita ke atap kuil diposisi awal kita menunggu. Lalu Hinata-san minta ijin pergi untuk menjemput Naruto-san. Tidak lama kemudian, Serafall-sama tiba-tiba saja datang menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dengan wajah khawatir, bersamaan dengan tibanya Naruto-san dan Hinata-san yang datang menggunakan _Cube_."

"Jadi Onee-sama sudah tahu kalau kita melakukan hal diluar rencana Azazel sensei?"

Tsubaki mengangguk, "Tapi dia tidak sedikitpun menyinggung masalah itu, sepertinya Serafall-sama tidak berniat memberitahukan apa yang kita lakukan dan keadaanmu sekarang pada Azazel sensei dan yang lainnya. Dia hanya memikirkanmu dan keadaanmu saja."

"Haaaahhh, syukur lah. Tapi ini cukup aneh, keberadaan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san bukan masalah, namun kedatangan Onee-sama dengan wajah khawatir, itu justru aneh. Apa dia tahu kalau aku pingsan sebelum dia menemukan kita?"

"Entahlah, Kaichou. Bisa jadi itu hanya firasat seorang kakak pada adik yang di sayanginya kan?"

"Kau benar juga, Tsubaki"

"Naruto-san juga kelihatan mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Ahh,,, uhm... Aaaaa, se-setelah itu apa yang terjadi" Sona berusaha tetap fokus pada kronologis kejadiaan saat dia pingsan, walau ucapan Tsubaki barusan mampu menggelitik hatinya.

"Kami berempat membawamu ke kamar hotel ini. Tidak lama kemudian Serafall-sama pergi sebentar, katanya dia ingin berbicara dengan Azazel sensei melaporkan kalau barikade pasukan aliansi di sekeliling Kota Kyoto gagal mencegah komplotan Cao Cao kabur. Kemudian dia kembali lagi kesini, menungguimu semalaman sampai pagi tanpa tertidur. Sekarang Serafall-sama sedang istirahat di kamar sebelah setelah aku berhasil membujuknya tidak lama sebelum kau siuman"

Sona tersenyum, begitulah sifat kakaknya.

"Serafall-sama juga tampak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena keadaanmu. Dia seperti kelihatan depresi dan frustasi, bahkan mengusir aku, Naruto-san, dan Hinata-san dari ruangan ini, menungguimu siuman sendirian."

"Depresi? Kau yakin, Tsubaki?"

"Hu'um... Kelihatan jelas dari wajahnya"

"Kok makin aneh ya? Biasanya dia selalu ceria, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat dia depresi. Walaupun punya beban berat, pasti dia simpan rapat-rapat agar tidak diketahui orang lain. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Mungkin saja, Kaichou. Satu lagi, Serafall-sama juga seperti sedang marah, entah ditujukan untuk siapa, dari pengamatanku dia marah pada dirinya sendiri"

"Haaaahhhh, kenapa masalah bertambah sih? Kasus penculikan Yasaka-hime saja belum sepenuhnya selesai, sekarang masalah Onee-sama?"

Sona berganti dengan seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, mencuci muka sebentar lalu merapikan penampilannya.

"Kaichou, mau kemana? Kau baru saja siuman, seharusnya kau istirahat disini"

"Tidak. Tadi sudah ku katakan kan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan istirahat sebelum kasus penculikan Yasaka benar-benar ku tuntaskan. Masalah Onee-sama akan ku urus nanti"

"Serafall-sama bisa marah kalau kau pergi seenaknya"

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurus Onee-sama kalau dia marah. Aku ingin bicara dengan Azazel sensei. Kita sampaikan laporan kita padanya sesuai rencana awal bahwa kita tidak memperoleh hasil apapun, lagipula kalau aku kelamaan disini, dia bisa curiga pada kita"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

.

.

.

 **-Unknow Place-**

"Proyek Kyoto gagal, tapi rencana lain sedang dalam proses penyesuaian. Kau akan segera melihatnya, Cao Cao."

"Begitukah? Hahahaaa... Bagus, Siegfried"

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tombak ini saja sudah cukup untukku"

"Tentang eksperimen di Kyoto kemarin, jadi memang benar ya kalau eksperimen kita di Kyoto tidak ada gunanya sejak awal?"

"Menjadikan Great Red sebagai terget untuk ritual pemakan naga memang tidak menguntungkan, ditambah lagi resikonya juga sangat besar untuk seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keseimbangan dimensi ruang seluruh dunia jika naga penjaga celah dimensi itu kita jatuhkan dengan ritual pemakan naga. Bisa saja kita yang akan dirugikan kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya"

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan semua golongan makhluk supranatural sebelum kita serius. Lagipula Great Red bukan ancaman bagi rencana kita. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah berenang bebas tanpa gangguan di celah dimensi. Jadi Great Red tidak perlu kita tempatkan sebagai eksistensi yang menghalangi rencana kita"

"Data yang diperoleh Georg, tentang kegagalan eksperimen, apa ada yang kau pikirkan tentang itu?"

"Georg mengatakan kalau ritual pemanggilan Great Red dengan Kyubi dan Kyoto sebagai pengganti Gerbang Naga tidak mencukupi. Kekuatan Kyubi dan Kyoto masih kurang untuk memanggil Sekiryushintei Great Red"

"Apa itu tidak aneh? Kau sudah memperhitungkan kalau ritual dengan Kyubi dan medan energi spiritual Kyoto akan berhasil kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau peluang keberhasilannya hanya 75%. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu itu, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Lagipula Gerbang Naga menggunakan dua Heavenly Dragon ditambah lima Dragon King, baru bisa memanggil Sekiryushintei Great Red secara sempurna, yang bahkan The God of Bible pun hampir mustahil mengumpulkan tujuh naga itu dan melakukannya. Jadi wajar saja kalau kita gagal hanya dengan Kyubi dan Kyoto"

"Aku mengerti. Jadiii,,,,"

"Ritual pemakan naga yang sebenarnya kita lakukan pada 'dia',,,, kita tidak boleh gagal apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

 **-Perfektur Kyoto-**

Sekarang sudah sore, Sona dan Tsubaki beberapa saat lalu mengantar kepulangan para siswa-siswa kelas XI yang ikut darmawisata sekolah, karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan oleh para siswa kalau ketua OSIS mereka sedang di Kyoto, jadi sekalian saja melepas kepulangan mereka. Sedangkan Sona sendiri, bersama Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata akan pulang langsung ke Kuoh menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

Itu yang dia katakan pada semua orang, Azazel, Serafall, dan yang lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya Sona belum berencana pulang, rasa penasarannya masih belum dituntaskan.

Kini saat waktu sudah hampir senja, Sona bersama Tsubaki, berdua saja, sedang menikmati perjalanan di lorong panjang yang terbuat dari susunan seribu gerbang merah di kawasan Fushimi Inari. Hanya berdua karena Naruto dan Hinata katanya juga sedang menikmati berwisata di Kyoto mengunjungi tempat destinasi wisata yang terpisah, katanya mengunjungi tempat romantis padang bambu Arashiyama. Maklum, Naruto belum pernah santai menikmati hal seperti berwisata sejak dia datang ke DxD Universe, itulah yang dikatakan Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana Kaichou, apa kau menemukan titik terang?"

Tsubaki tahu kalau kasus penculikan Yasaka yang belum tuntas masih memenuhi ruang pikiran King-nya.

"Aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Sekarang aku malah tambah bingung. Semakin banyak hal janggal yang kita temui, namun aku tidak sedikitpun menemukan benang penghubungnya"

"Iya, aku juga sama, masih banyak yang tak ku mengerti. Feelingku mengatakan kalau kasus ini sebenarnya disabotase seseorang sejak awal hingga akhir, mungkin dia mengendalikan semuanya"

"Hah?" Sona sontak terkejut dengan pernyataan Queennya, memang dia sudah memikirkan kalau ada yang bergerak di balik layar, tapi kalau sampai memanipulasi semua rentetan kejadian sejak awal hingga akhir, tentu saja itu sangat sukar dipercaya.

"Begini Kaichou, katamu ada seseorang di balik layar yang terlibat. Mungkin saja kan kalau orang itu yang mengatur semua kejadian pada kasus penculikan Yasaka-hime"

"Aku sudah terpikir sampai kesana, tapi kurasa itu sulit dipercaya"

"Terus kita harus mempercayai yang mana lagi? Hanya itu kemungkinan terbaik walau peluangnya hampir nol"

"Iya juga sih, Tsubaki. Kalau di pikirkan baik-baik, rasa-rasanya rencana yang di buat Cao Cao itu berjalan terlalu lancar, kecuali kebangkitan kekuatan baru Sekiryutei yang tidak diperhitungkan olehnya"

"Apa mungkin kalau sebenarnya golongan pahlawan tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang dimanfaatkan?"

"Hmmm,,,, kemungkinan seperti itu memang ada. Pointnya kembali lagi pada kasus penculikan Yasaka-hime"

"Aku setuju, Kaichou. Asumsikan kalau Cao Cao sudah memperhitungkan kedatangan Issei, Tim Gremory, Azazel-sensei dan yang lainnya dalam rangka darmawisata ke Kyoto. Apapun tujuan eksperimen yang dilakukan Cao Cao, dia menginginkan ada penonton dalam panggung eksperimennya. Issei yang sedang naik daun sebagai Sekiryutei era ini tentu menjadi titik perhatian dan menjadi penonton yang bagus, ditambah lagi adanya Azazel sensei. Cao Cao adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan dan data kemampuan bertarung Tim Gremory sejak mengalahkan Loki sudah terekspose keluar, jadi anggap saja kalau rencananya terhadap tim garis depan sudah dibuat Cao Cao dengan sangat matang"

"Itu mungkin saja. Hal lain yang terpikirkan olehku adalah perkataan Cao Cao kalau dia ingin memanggil Great Red sebagai pengganti Gerbang Naga, eksperimen menggunakan Kyubi dan medan energi spiritual Kyoto. Keberadaan Issei sebagai Naga Surgawi tentu menjadi umpan tambahan untuk Great Red agar datang, ditambah lagi disana ada Saji yang memegang Dragon King Vritra"

"Iya. Kesampingkan tentang eksperimen itu dulu. Apa kau mendapat petunjuk tentang bagaimana Yasakan-hime diculik?"

"Ingat dokumen yang kau serahkan padaku saat kita di tempat terakhir kali Yasaka-hime berada sebelum menghilang?"

Tsubaki mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membacanya, dokumen itu berisi agenda harian Yasaka-hime selama satu bulan terakhir yang dituliskan dengan detail. Dari dokumen itu, aku menemukan hal janggal. Dua minggu sebelum kasus penculikan, kegiatan harian Yasaka-hime berubah banyak dari yang biasanya."

"Maksudmu, Kaichou?"

"Yasaka-hime adalah pemimpin di Kyoto ini. Agenda hariannya pasti sudah terjadwal dan dikawal secara ketat. Namun sejak dua minggu sebelum penculikan, kegiatan Yasaka-hime lebih banyak dilakukan didalam istana, bersantai di halaman belakang, tempat dia diculik. Jika rencana Cao Cao sudah ada sejak dua minggu lalu, mereka pasti mengamati keseharian Yasaka-hime dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya. Sehebat apapun Cao Cao, Yasaka-hime tetaplah seorang youkai terkuat yang kekuatannya setara dengan seekor Dragon King. Pasti tidak mudah menangkap Yasaka-hime tanpa rencana dan timing yang tepat. Lagipula, pengawalan untuk Yasaka-hime di halaman belakang istana minim sekali, tidak seperti agenda biasa yang dikawal ketat. Itulah mengapa tidak ada korban saat insiden penculikan terjadi karena aksi penculikan Yasaka-hime oleh Cao Cao dan timnya di lakukan di halaman belakang yang minim pengawalan."

"Kalau begitu, apa mungkin orang yang menyabotase bergerak lebih dahulu dari Cao Cao. Dia yang memanipulasi keadaan di Kyoto dan membuat agenda harian Yasaka-hime berubah sejak dua minggu lalu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau terjadi perubahan kegiatan harian yang begitu drastis tanpa sebab?"

"Itu asumsi terbaik saat ini, Tsubaki. Insiden ini sudah aneh sejak awal, ditambah lagi bagian akhirnya juga sangat aneh. Ini menambah keyakinanku kalau penculikan Yasaka-hime disabotase untuk tujuan tertentu."

"Apa lagi yang kau dapat selain hal tadi, Kaichou?"

"Saat kita berbicara dengan Azazel sensei tadi, kau menyadarinya kan? Azazel sensei tampak bertambah beban pikirannya. Harusnya dengan selesainya insiden ini, Azazel sensei kelihatan lega, tapi ini sebaliknya, sama sekali tidak wajar kan?"

"Ya. Berarti Azazel sensei juga menyadari kalau kasus ini belum selesai sepenuhnya. Apa kau bisa memperkirakan rencana Azazel sensei selanjutnya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Tsubaki. Pak tua mesum itu terlalu jenius untuk dapat ditebak isi pikirannya. Selain itu aku juga melihat ada yang aneh dari Onee-sama seperti yang kau katakan pagi tadi. Kakakku seperti orang depresi berat, walau tingkah cerianya masih sama, tapi aku yang mengenalnya sangat lama tetap merasakan ada perubahan darinya. Aku yakin depresi yang di alami Onee-sama tidak hanya karena aku pingsan, tapi juga berkaitan dengan kejadian di Kyoto dan mungkin masalah lain yang jauh lebih berat lagi"

"Artinya dua orang dewasa itu tahu banyak tentang sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui?"

"Pasti. Satu hal lagi, Tsubaki. Ini berkaitan dengan hasil pengamatanku pada Kyubi Yasaka yang mengamuk dibawah kendali Cao Cao saat di dimensi buatan tadi malam, sebelum aku pingsan."

"Apa lagi, Kaichou?"

"Tadi siang saat kita mengunjungi perpustakaan kaum Youkiai di Ibukota Pusat Kyoto, aku sempat memeriksa buku catatan statistik kekuatan sejati dari Youkai terkuat Yasaka-hime. Setelah membandingkan dengan hasil pengamatan di lapangan, aku sadar kalau kekuatan Yasaka-hime yang mengamuk dan dikendalikan Cao Cao tidak keluar secara penuh, bahkan belum sampai setengahnya. Lalu saat penyusunan strategi, Azazel sensei memberitahukan adanya perubahan aliran energi pada medan spesial Kyoto yang menuju istana Nijou tempat Yasaka-hime disembunyikan, namun setelah ku ingat-ingat dan mengamati langsung kebeberapa tempat mistis penghasil energi seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang ini, di Fushimi Inari ini, sebenarnya perubahan aliran energi tidak terlalu signifikan, maksudku cukup signifikan tapi tidak berubah total. Jika Yasaka-hime memang di culik dan disembunyikan di Istana Nijou, seharusnya aliran energi medan spesial Kyoto berubah total kan?"

"I-iya"

"Aku yakin Azazel sensei dan Onee-sama tidak menyadari hal ini, mereka hanya tahu tentang adanya perubahan arah aliran energi namun tidak menyelidiki sampai seberapa parah level perubahannya. Mungkin karena Azazel sensei hanya berfokus untuk menemukan tempat Yasaka-hime di sembunyikan, jadinya dia hanya melihat kemana arah aliran energi yang berubah, tanpa menyelidiki lebih jauh berapa banyak kuantitas energi yang berubah alirannya"

"Aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kegagalan Cao Cao memanggil Great Red. Iya kan kaichou?"

"Iya, pasti. Kalau perhitungan Cao Cao benar, seharusnya Great Red sudah pasti datang. Namun terjadi hal di luar perhitungannya. Satu-satunya jawaban sementara yang dapat ku pikirkan adalah, Yasaka-hime yang diculik Cao Cao adalah Yasaka-hime palsu. Maka dari itulah, eksperimen Cao Cao gagal karena hanya menggunakan tiruan Yasaka yang memiliki kekuatan tidak lebih dari setengah kekuatan Yasaka-hime asli"

"Apa mungkin begitu?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Siapa yang tahu kan? Ada yang menculik Yasaka-hime lebih dulu dari Hero Faction, kemudian menggantikannya dengan orang lain yang menyerupai Yasaka-hime?"

"Kalau begitu, Yasaka-hime yang asli masih dalam bahaya. Yang diselamatkan tim garis depan dan sekarang berada di Istana Youkai bukanlah Yasaka-hime, melainkan orang lain. Bukankah begitu?"

"Oh God,,, ternyata kasus ini memang belum selesai. Malah bertambah rumit." Sona merutuk karena pemikiran barunya ini.

"Apa bisa kita anggap kalau seseorang di balik kasus ini, orang yang bergerak di balik layar, jauh lebih hebat dan berbahaya dibanding teroris Hero Faction dan kekacauan yang dibuatnya?"

"Umm,,, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, Tsubaki. Tapi sehebat apapun dia, tetap saja masih ada celah, dia tidak bisa memanipulasi total seluruh medan energi spiritual Kyoto. Jadi ayo sekarang kita ke Istana Youkai. Kita akan memastikan kebenaran tentang Yasaka-hime."

"Baiklah.."

Drrrtttt...

"Tunggu!"

Sona berhenti, tidak jadi meninggalkan kawasan Fushimi Inari karena smartphonenya bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Naruto-san**_

 _ **Subject : Urgent**_

 _ **Message : Kuil Perak Ginkaku-ji, malam ini pukul 19.30**_

Sona langsung heran, tidak pernah Naruto langsung yang mengirim pesan pada dirinya, biasanya pasti dari nomor Hinata. Dia memang memberikan dua smartphone masing-masing satu untuk dipegang oleh Naruto dan Hinata, tapi karena Naruto susah mengerti teknologi, jadi hanya smartphone Hinata yang sering aktif dan menghubunginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sona tersenyum. "Kita putar haluan, dua jam dari sekarang kita harus ada di Ginkaku-ji"

"Hah? Kita tidak jadi ke Istana dan memeriksa Yasaka-hime?"

"Tidak perlu, kalau kita melakukan itu malah kita akan di curigai dan mungkin mendapat masalah nanti. Akan lebih baik kalau menemui Naruto-san. Dia pasti punya jawabannya, atau hal lain mungkin."

"Ha'i, Kaichou"

.

.

.

Ke sebuah hotel mewah berarsitektur modern di pusat Kota Kyoto, seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak yang menggunakan masker sedang duduk santai di kursi yang terletak di balkon kamar yang berada di lantai 46, kamar mewah tipe Luxury Deluxe. Menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam dari sana, lumayan untuk melepas kepenatan setelah pekerjaannya seharian.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari pria paruh baya tadi, ada seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan iris mata dan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Berdiri dengan senyum khas yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Seorang wanita memakai yukata pelayan datang, lalu membawakan nampan berisi teh hangat dan makanan kecil, meletakkannya di meja di depan pria paruh baya tadi.

"Terima kasih, nona rubah api"

"Emmm, panggil saya Hiyori saja, Hokage-sama. Yasaka-himesama juga selalu memanggil saya begitu"

Nona yang berwujud seperti manusia berumur 2o tahunan, dengan rambut merah dan iris mata berwarna merah, adalah salah satu pelayan kepercayaan yang mengabdi penuh hanya kepada Yasaka-hime.

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Hiyori-san?"

"Iya, Hokage-sama" Hiyori mengangguk, "Saya membawakan pesan dari Yasaka-himesama, beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda malam ini di istana"

"Sampaikan padanya, aku pasti datang"

"Ha'i"

Hiyori pun berjalan mundur sedikit, lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api. Ciri khas dari youkai rubah api.

Kakashi, pria paruh baya itu, tersenyum senang, penuh kemenangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, satu pemuda lain lagi yang juga ada disana, yang sejak tadi duduk di Sofa bangkit berdiri. Entah karena apa dia tampak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin pergi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Hm?" Kakashi tidak langsung mengiyakan, tapi sesaat kemudian, "Pergilah, selesaikan saja urusanmu"

Kakashi mengijinkan muridnya pergi, lagipula tidak ada sesuatupun yang membuatnya tidak menaruh kepercayaan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi dengan kamui, hilang dalam pusaran distorsi ruang menuju suatu tempat.

"Nah Sai, tidak masalah kan kalau kita pergi berdua saja ke Ibukota Pusat kaum Youkai Kyoto menemui dan berbicara dengan Yasaka-himesama?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, Hokage-sama"

.

.

.

Malam bulan purnama, langit cerah bertabur bintang. Tidak ada sedikitpun awan yang menghalangi sinar bulan. Sinar itu masuk lewat celah-celah di Kuil Perak Ginkaku-ji. Semua cahaya yang masuk kemudian di biaskan oleh partikel-partikel pasir yang berasal dari gundukan pasir di halaman depan kuil. Cahaya yang dibiaskan akan tampak berkilau warna putih sehingga tampak seperti kilauan perak.

Sasuke, sedang duduk tenang disana, di atas batu yang terletak di pinggir kolam. Hanya dia sendirian karena malam ini kuil Ginkaku-ji ditutup untuk umum. Sasuke tampak sedang menunggu seseorang, yaitu sahabat paling dekat dengannya. Dia sudah tahu dengan pasti kalau Naruto terlibat lagi dalam urusan makhluk supranatural, kali ini insiden di Kyoto. Hal ini memang di luar perkiraannya, tapi sepertinya Naruto mampu mengerti situasi dengan cepat. Jadinya dia, Kakashi, dan Sai tidak memusingkan keberadaan Naruto.

Lagipula apa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak menganggu rencana yang telah mereka bertiga susun di Kyoto ini, ditambah lagi dirinya sendiri tidak ingin menganggu rencana yang mengharuskan Naruto dan Hinata berhubungan dengan makhluk supranatural. Intinya selama ia, Kakashi, dan Sai tidak saling bentrok dengan Naruto dan Hinata dalam hal kepentingan, maka tidak perlu ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Namun kali ini, Sasuke bertindak sendiri di luar perintah Kakashi. Malam ini, sebut saja dia rindu dengan sahabat pirang yang selalu dia panggil 'Dobe'. Dia juga ingin menyapanya, sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ada perasaan kecil disudut hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia memang harus datang kesini, seperti mendapat pesan untuk bertemu dan bertegur sapa. Katakan lah itu ikatan antar saudara yang tersampaikan lewat telepati tanpa tersadari.

Lama hening, hingga tiba-tiba tidak jauh dari posisi Sasuke, muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi, warnanya biru dan itu adalah simbol keluarga iblis Sitri. Sasuke bangkit berdiri di sisi kolam, memasang posisi siaga tempur. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang gagang Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang tersarung di pinggangnya di balik jubah panjang yang ia kenakan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin pergi atau pun bersembunyi karena dia merasa paling berhak atas tempat ini, dialah yang datang lebih dulu.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul lah dua orang gadis berambut hitam, keduanya memakai kacamata. Sona dan Tsubaki. Ketika melihat ke sekeliling, alangkah terkejutnya saat dua gadis itu mendapati seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke...!"

Sona masih ingat dengan jelas wajah itu, wajah manusia yang pernah mengacaukan pertemuan tiga fraksi di Kuoh, membuat gempar ras Iblis di Underworld, bahkan ras dan golongan lain pun tak kalah hebohnya.

Tsubaki yang tahu situasi langsung mensummon senjatanya, sebuah Naginata yang menjadi keahlian bertarungnya.

Namun Tsubaki terlambat, Sasuke sudah didepan Sona dan menghunuskan pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Sasuke adalah agen pencari informasi bagi Konoha. Karena itu lah ketika dia terlihat oleh musuh, maka sudah menjadi aturan tetapnya untuk melenyapkan orang itu demi menghindari masalah berbuntut panjang, membunuhnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di kediaman iblis Glaysa-Labolas. Lagipula Dewan Konoha sendiri sudah sepakat memutuskan bahwa Aliansi Tiga Fraksi adalah musuh Konoha, sehingga dia mempunyai otoritas untuk mengeksekusi ditempat siapapun yang menjadi penghalang tugasnya.

Sedikit lagi, Kusanagi no Tsurugi mengenai leher Sona. Sona sendiri sudah pasrah, tak sempat melakukan apapun karena kecepatan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

trannkk...

Sebilah kunai berhasil menyelamatkan leher Sona, menghentikan laju sisi tajam Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang terhunus.

Seseorang merangkul Sona dari belakang dan satu tangannya lagi yang memegang kunai untuk menahan tebasan pedang Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Teme. . . .!"

"Dobe/Naruto-san . . . .?"

Sasuke melompat, mengambil sedikit jarak namun tidak melepaskan posisi siaganya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Dobe?"

"Err,, Naruto-san. . . .?"

Sona merasa agak kurang nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ini bukan pertama kali dia berada dalam posisi yang lumayan intim ini dengan seorang Naruto, tapi setiap kali ada insiden seperti ini, selalu membawa efek aneh pada hormon ditubuhnya.

Dari kejadian ini, Sona langsung bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Naruto adalah bagian dari Konoha. Jelas-jelas didepan matanya kalau Naruto dan Sasuke punya hubungan dekat, walaupun saling memanggil dengan ejekan, tapi Sona sadar itu adalah sapaan akrab dua orang bersahabat. Hal lain yang menguatkan pemikiran ini adalah aura kekuatan dari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata sebelum di konversikan menjadi aura iblis dengan konverter buatan Maou Ajuka terasa sangat mirip dengan yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Jadilah sekarang walau lagi-lagi Naruto menyelamatkannya, tetap ada perasaan marah pada Naruto yang telah menipunya mentah-mentah. Naruto bagian dari Konoha yang menapaki jalan berbeda dengan jalan perdamaian yang di ambil Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tapi walaupun begitu, kejadian ini belum memupuskan semua kepercayaan yang Sona miliki untuk Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri, ia tahu pasti kalau Naruto dan Hinata bukanlah bawahan asli seperti budak-budak yang diikat dengan sistem evil piece. Dia secara pribadi masih belum terima sepenuhnya kalau Naruto dan Hinata berhubungan baik dengan ras iblis yang sekarang sudah ditetapkan sebagai musuh Konoha. Entah apapun misi yang dijalankan oleh sahabatnya ini, walaupun ia tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang Naruto lakukan, tapi tetap saja dia agak sedikit kecewa karena bukan dirinya ataupun teman-teman dari Konoha yang dilibatkan melainkan Iblis.

"Tidak ada yang harus diributkan. Aku lah yang mengumpulkan kalian semua disini" kata Naruto tegas.

"Naruto-kun. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini padaku!"

Seorang gadis tidak jauh dari mereka semua, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. Gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Maaf Hinata. Kalau aku mengatakan ini di awal, kau pasti menolak"

Hinata awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya mengikuti suaminya yang malam ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya kesini, ke kuil Ginkaku-ji.

Semua orang menatap kearah Naruto, fakta bahwa pria berambut pirang ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan mereka berkumpul membuat hanya Naruto yang bisa dimintai penjelasan.

Naruto menarik nafas, "Baiklah. Aku mengumpulkan kita semua disini, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beri tahukan pada kalian, dan apa yang sebenarnya aku dan Hinata lakukan selama ini, sejak tiba di dunia penuh makhluk supranatural"

"Naruto-kun..! Tidak,,, ini di luar apa yang kita rencanakan. Aku tidak setuju!"

Hinata tampak sangat tidak terima, ekrepsi marah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia marah pada Naruto. Hal ini membuat tatapan Naruto terfokus pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sasuke, hanya menunggu. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sona sudah sadar kalau Naruto dan Hinata menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, dan kalau Naruto ingin jujur, dia tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memaafkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah menipunya sejak awal membuat kesepakatan.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Sona mengerti sejak berhubungan dengan kedua peerage palsunya ini, dan ia ingin semuanya menjadi jelas. Selama kenal dengan pria bernama Naruto, Sona merasa, Sona tahu, dan dia yakin kalau Naruto bukanlah orang dengan niat jahat dan merugikan orang lain walau apapun yang Naruto sembunyikan. Maka dari itulah, Sona sudah menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto sejak lama. Hanya pada Naruto, namun tidak untuk Hinata. Sebagai sesama gadis, Sona menyadari kalau Hinata tidak jauh beda dari dirinya, sifat licik yang ia miliki juga ada pada diri Hinata.

Sasuke, tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Baginya, Naruto punya pendirian dan itu tidak pernah salah. Ia hanya ingin membantu dan berguna untuk seorang sahabat yang sudah sangat banyak menoreh jasa pada hidupnya. Hanya hal itu saja yang dipikirkan di otaknya, kalaupun ada masalah dengan Hinata, ia yakin Naruto pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Ini saja sudah membuat perasaan kecewa yang tadi berkecamuk di hatinya lenyap tanpa sisa.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dengan mata menatap intens ke arah istrinya. Sesuatu yang dia inginkan tidak pernah berjalan mulus, bahkan istrinya sendiri menghalanginya. Dengan tangan terkepal, dia yakin dapat merubah pendirian Hinata.

"Hinata. Aku mengerti apa yang ku lakukan ini akan merusak rencana yang sudah susah payah kau susun sejak lama. Tapi tolong,,,,, ku mohon..."

"Kau mau rencana kita gagal hah?"

Hinata tidak terima. Dia paham sekarang, akan keinginan Naruto untuk membeberkan semua rahasia yang selama ini mereka simpan dan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan kepada orang lain. Kalau pada Sasuke, walaupun Hinata tidak bisa percaya namun itu masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi ini benar-benar kelewatan sampai ingin memberitahu Sona juga, iblis yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan, bukannya malah di jadikan partner.

"Percaya padaku, Hinata!"

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka" Hinata menunjuk tiga orang selain dia dan suaminya yang ada disana, Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala begini sih?" Naruto jadi pusing menghadapi tingkah Hinata. Baru pertama kali dia dihadapkan pada pribadi Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak keras kepala, kau saja yang berubah pendirian, kau seolah melepas jalan ninjamu yang selalu kau pegang teguh dan tidak akan pernah kau lepaskan. Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang sudah kita buat dan rencanakan"

"Aku tidak ingin misi kita gagal..."

"Justru apa yang kau inginkan ini bisa membuat semuanya tambah rumit dan berakhir gagal, Naruto-kun"

"Kita tidak bisa berjuang sendiri saja, harus ada orang lain yang membantu kita. Berjuang sendiri hanya akan berbuah kegagalan. Kau masih ingat kan? Aku yang dulunya terpuruk dan paling tidak diinginkan, bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang ini karena kau, Hinata,,, Karena semua orang yang membantuku dan menjadi temanku. Tanpa itu semua, aku bukan lah apa-apa"

"..."

"A-aku,,, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku bukan orang jenius yang sanggup memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan semua ini matang-matang, lagipula semakin kesini semuanya semakin rumit, semakin tidak aku mengerti, dan aku merasa tidak akan sanggup menyelesaikan misi ini kalau hanya kita berdua yang mengerjakannya" dengan wajah serius, Naruto terus mencoba meyakinkan istrinya. Sampai saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan bagus dan logis untuk melawan logika Hinata, atau bisa dikatakan kalau logika Hinata sejak awal memang tak terbantahkan, jadi dia hanya menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan.

". . . . ." Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap pada Naruto.

"Hinata. Tatap aku!" Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata, membuat mata istrinya kembali menatap kearah dua bola mata birunya, "Dengarkan aku..! Percayalah. Ini yang terbaik,,, aku memang tidak sepertimu yang bisa berpikir jauh kedepan dan menyusun rencana sehebat yang kau buat. Tapi aku yakin, hatiku mengatakan, nurani membimbingku, takdir membawaku, bahwa ini lah yang terbaik"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, setelah lima menit baru kemudian dia jawaban dengan anggukan pelan.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Kau mau mempercayaiku" kata Naruto, lalu memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

' _Maaf Naruto-kun. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap pada rencanaku._ ' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tidak akan pernah sanggup menolak keinginan suaminya. Mungkin besok-besok dia harus mengatur ulang apa yang ia rencanakan. Baginya, misi ini bukan hanya sekedar menyelesaikan masalah dan mencegah 'sesuatu' yang paling buruk terjadi, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu semua. Seperti yang ia pikirkan sejak awal, Naruto itu naif maka dari itulah dia akan melakukan apapun untuk pria naif itu. Masalah yang sebenarnya tidak sesederhana yang suaminya pikirkan, dan penyelesaiannya pun tidak sesimpel yang suaminya akan lakukan. Hinata punya solusi yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada solusi yang di ambil oleh suaminya.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sona, dan Tsubaki yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin kalian bertiga ingin tahu semuanya. Jadi mulai saat ini, tidak akan ada yang kurahasiakan lagi. Lalu aku juga butuh bantuan dari kalian"

Sasuke tentu saja bantuan yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki, entah datang darimana, Naruto yakin kalau dua iblis ini dengan sukarela akan membantunya dengan semua yang mereka punya.

Hinata membuka telapak tangan kanannya, dari sana keluar _Cube_ yang selama ini ia simpan didalam tubuhnya. Benda berbentuk kubus berwarna darksteel atau hitam metalik yang bergerak berputar-putar diatas telapak tangan Hinata. Benda itu lebih tepatnya menyerupai sebuah rubik dengan 7x7 petak piece disetiap sisinya dan memiliki ukiran aneh disetiap petak. Rubik yang ukurannya pas ditelapak tangan itu belum terselesaikan puzlenya. Hanya seorang Hyuga dengan chakra Ootsutsuki lah yang bisa menggunakan benda itu.

Setelah Hinata mengutak-atik susunan _Cube_ , cahaya menyilaukan keluar, hingga cahaya itu menelan lima orang yang ada disana, bersinar lebih terang dan ketika cahaya itu hilang, tidak ada apapun lagi, lima orang tadi sudah lenyap dari Ginkaku-ji bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Sona membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini?"

Tentu saja Sona bingung. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah tempat tanpa batas seperti tengah berada di ruang angkasa yang berhias kerlap-kerlip bintang. Kakinya berpijak disebuah lantai kerakmik berbentuk bujur sangkar transparan. Tidak ada apapun disana selain kehampaan.

Sasuke maupun Tsubaki juga telah membuka matanya. Ekspresi yang tercetak diwajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sona.

"Ini adalah dimensi khusus yang berada didalam inti _Cube_ yang dikendalikan oleh Hinata. Benda besar disana, itu lah wujud _Cube_ yang sebenarnya" ungkap Naruto sambil menunjuk benda besar yang melayang di atas mereka, menjawab kebingungan tiga orang yang baru pertama kali dia ajak kesini.

Di tengah dimensi ruang, ada benda seperti rubik, persis sama dengan _Cube_ besera relief yang menghiasinya, hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih besar, mungkin lebarnya sekitar 10 meter.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja" kata Hinata. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya kearah _Cube_ raksasa serta Byakugan aktif di kedua bola matanya. Susunan piece disetiap sisi _Cube_ bergerak dan mengatur ulang membentuk susunan lain, membentuk relief-relief aneh yang tak seorangpun mengerti kecuali Hinata.

Ketika sebuah relief tertentu terbentuk, _Cube_ itu bergetar, kemudian timbul berkas cahaya yang turun ke lantai dimensi khusus inti _Cube_ . Lalu berkas cahaya membentuk sebuah hologram tubuh seorang gadis mungil berkacamata dengan rambut pendek bewarna abu-abu sedikit keunguan. Gadis itu memakai seragam sailor putih dengan bawahan rok pendek biru dibalut blazer coklat.

Gadis itu berucap, "Hmmm,,, jumlah orang yang kesini bertambah dari yang terakhir kali. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku Yuuki Nagato, program AI yang disematkan kedalam inti _Cube_ , sebagai pemberi informasi sekaligus penghubung kepada pemegang _Cube_ untuk mengakses _Cardinal System_ yang mengatur seluruh sistem multiuniverse."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ossshu, ketemu lagi. Muehheheheee.

Kita ringkas chapter ini yaa karena ada banyak hal yang dibahas. Ada rencana Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Cao Cao yang ternyata baru saja mengungkapkan rencana sebenarnya, Sona yang semakin dekat dengan konspirasi Kyoto, Kakashi yang muncul sebentar dengan banyak pertanyaan, serta Naruto yang akan mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia besar walau sempat bentrok dengan pendirian Hinata. Jangan lupakan kalau akhir chapter kemarin tentang Sakra yang menjalin komunikasi dengan Hades untuk sebuah tujuan terselubung. Chapter depan, kita akan mengeksekusi tiga dari enam masalah tadi, mengupas habis rahasia dari misi besar NaruHina, dan ditambah satu buah kejutan yang tak akan pernah disangka-sangka.

Konflik itu udah cukup rumit, lalu untuk konflik-konlik lama seperti interaksi Sasuke-Sairaorg atau konflik apapun, aku harap reader sekalian mau mengingatkan kalau ada yang tertinggal. Konflik sekecil apapun harus tetap ada penyelesaiannya, biar kita sama-sama menyelesaikan fic ini tanpa kurang apapun. Jadi aku mohon bantuannya ya.

Ada yang masih ingat chapter 4? Disana chara baru dari _Cube_ sudah pernah muncul tapi belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Dia chara yang ku ambil dari anime lain, ga ada hubungannya sih, cuma minjam nama dan penampilannya doang. Yang nonton anime Suzumiya Haruhi, pasti tahu chara itu. Search aja di google pic kalau mau tahu gambarnya. Kita akan membahas habis semua tentang _Cube_ di chap depan beserta dengan sistem multiuniversenya.

Bagian paling akhir dari chapter ini, _Cardinal System_. Tentang teori makhluk lima dimensi akan mengarah kesitu. Anggap saja _Cardinal System_ adalah makhluk lima dimensi didalam fic ini.

Ulasan review :

Chapter kemarin ternyata cukup kontroversial. Pertama berkaitan dengan teori makhluk lima dimensi. Oke, ini hanya teori fiksi ilmiah, dan kuharap jangan ada yang mengaitkannya dengan Keyakinan Beragama yang kita anut. Aku mohon maaf kalau kata-kata yang kutulis di chapter kemarin terlalu menyerempet kepada Keyakinan kita. Makhluk lima dimensi cuma ada di fic ini, dan dibentuk dalam versi _Cardinal System_. Kedua, pengkarakteran Hinata jadi perdebatan, ada yang suka ada yang tidak. Wajar sih, pengkarakteran dia berubah jauh dari canon buatan MK. Aku membuatnya begitu hanya untuk tuntutan peran saja. Secara garis besar fic ini ada dua konflik, ada konflik global yang cukup rumit dan melibatkan semua golongan makhluk supranatural termasuk Konoha yang aku pernah sebutkan akan berujung pada perang yang jauh lebih besar dari Great War, dan ditambah konflik internal NaruHina. Ada yang bilang kalau Hinata jadi kelihatan antagonis super, tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, Hinata bukan dark, dan alasan dia berbuat seperti itu tidak sesimpel kelihatannya.

Ada yang ngasih istilah The True God untuk makhluk lima dimensi. Boleh, terima kasih atas usulnya, anggap saja Hinata ingin jadi itu, tapi untuk suatu tujuan yang mengharuskannya begitu. Yang menganggap rencana Hinata tidak mungkin terlaksana, tidak bisa dibenarkan juga. Rencana Hinata sudah perfect, tinggal siapa aja lagi yang sanggup menghalanginya. Satu lagi, jangan pernah kaitkan Hinata dengan Kaguya, apalagi disamakan karena Kaguya dan Hinata di fic ini jauh berbeda. Tentang bagaimana Naruto menghadapi perubahan Hinata ini, nantikan saja kelanjutan ceritanya. Oh iya, tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Hinata, kalian pegang aja kalimat ini, ' _Hanya dengan niat dan cara yang baik saja, akhir yang baik bisa didapatkan_ '.

 _The Time Extra_ , yang nebak kelemahannya masih belum ada yang tepat. Berkaitan dengan usia, okeh itu benar tapi menurutku itu hanya efek samping bukan kelemahan. Jadi begini, _Extra Time_ untuk kemampuan itu mengambil waktu hidup Hinata. Takdir umur itu suatu ketetapan tidak bisa diubah. Misal umur Hinata 60 tahun, jika 10 tahun digunakan kedalam _Extra Time_ dengan The True Tenseigan, maka di waktu normal Hinata akan mati di usia 50 tahun walau sebenarnya Hinata sudah menjalani waktu selama 60 tahun. Itu hanya efek samping ya, masih ada kelemahan lain yang fatal dari The True Tenseigan. Kuberi klu aja, 'kelemahannya bisa juga sebagai kelebihan'.

Lalu, kayaknya aku sama sekali ga pernah deh menyebutkan kalau battle NaruHina didepan 'Para Iblis'. Cek lagi deh yaaa. Aku bukan tipe suka ingkar janji, dan aku pun bukan orang yang suka membuat janji.

Ending,,,,, berujung tragedi? atau Sad Ending? hahahahahaaa... Pikirin aja deh kalian. Aku sendiri bukan tipe yang suka Sad Ending, tapi aku juga bukan orang yang dengan segitu mudahnya memberikan Happy Ending. Tunggu saja deh, aku kasih spoiler aja yaitu konflik internal NaruHina akan menjadi pengakhir cerita ini.

Itu saja yang bisa ku ulas, yang belum terjawab dan masih penasaran, maaf yaa. Review chapter kemarin banyak yang nulis panjang, seneng sih di aku-nya, pengen bahas semuanya, tapi jujur itu membuat aku sendiri bingung dan pusing harus menulis apa disini. Heheeee...

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 29 April 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 38. Kasus Penculikan di Kyoto Part 7 - True End of The World.**

 **-Istana Yasaka, Ibukota Pusat Kaum Youkai Kyoto-**

Bertempat di salah satu ruangan, didalam istana megah khas Jaman Edo, Istana sang pemimpin kaum Yaokai, ada sepasang perempuan beda umur.

"Okaa-sama..."

"Iya, Kunou-chan."

Pasangan ibu dan anak, mereka sedang duduk nyaman di ruang terbuka yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Sang ibu duduk di atas tatami sederhana, sedangkan si anak duduk dipangkuan ibunya. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Okaa-sama sudah sehat kan?"

"Iya, hime sayang. Okaa-sama sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Okaa-sama."

"Tentu saja, Okaa-sama janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yasaka mencium kepala Kunou, lalu mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang harus Okaa-sama kerjakan. Jadi tidak apa-apakan, Kunou-chan tinggal sebentar?"

"Tapi tidak lama kan?" Kunou memasang raut enggan. Masih terasa kekhawatiran di hatinya kalau-kalau ibunya di culik lagi seperti kemarin.

"Okaa-sama janji akan selalu didekatmu. Lebih baik kau segera tidur."

"Enggak mau ah, aku mau menunggu Okaa-sama disini."

"Ya, sudah. Okaa-sama tidak akan memaksamu."

Yasaka berdiri lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan putrinya yang masih asik memandang langit malam berbintang.

Di luar dia bertemu dengan beberapa pelayannya, menyapa para pelayan agar tidak usah lagi mencemaskannya, memberitahukan bahwa ia sekarang sudah baik-baik saja dan pulih sepenuhnya.

Hingga sekarang Yasaka sampai di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan khusus yang hanya ia sendiri boleh masuk, bahkan pelayan yang paling dia percayai sekalipun tidak pernah masuk kesini, termasuk putrinya sendiri. Ruangan pribadi dengan kekkai khusus sehingga orang diluar tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi didalam, dan sihir teleportasi pun tidak berlaku didalam sana. Ruangan pribadi yang paling aman dari sentuhan orang yang tidak di ijinkan oleh pemiliknya.

Membuka pintu, Yasaka masuk kedalam, menutup pintunya lagi, hingga ia berada di ruangan yang tampak gelap. Tidak seberapa lama, ruangan itu menjadi terang berkat lentera yang menyala di setiap sudut ruangan.

Perlahan tubuh Yasaka yang asalnya padat, berubah menjadi lunak, kehilangan warna sehingga tampak seperti air. Berangsur-angsur meleleh, jatuh ke lantai lalu lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan sebuah kertas dengan aksara rumit dihiasi sebercah darah. Itu kertas segel...!

"Chi-Bunshinnya berkerja dengan baik. Rencana berjalan mulus tanpa halangan."

"Iya,,, aku baru tahu ternyata ada teknik semacam itu."

Tidak jauh dari tubuh Yasaka yang lenyap, ada sebuah meja rendah, dengan seperangkat alat minum teh diatas meja, serta seorang pria berambut perak dan wanita bertelinga rubah duduk berhadapan. Di pojok ruangan, ada pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri dengan tenang.

"Yasaka-himesama, kurasa keberadaanku disini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Kakashi-san." Yasaka menyodorkan secawan teh hijau lagi, "Silahkan diminum."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, tidak percuma aku memberikan kepercayaanku pada kalian."

Setelah meneguk teh sampai habis, Kakashi mengembalikan cawan teh yang sudah kosong. Maksudnya minta diisikan lagi, hokage tak tahu malu.

"Ah ya, ini tidak hanya untuk Konoha saja, tapi untuk Kaum Youkai juga. Kita tidak boleh tunduk sebelum memberikan perlawanan pada mereka." kata Kakashi dengan ekspresi bersemangat, tampak kontras dengan kantong matanya yang menghitam.

Yasaka tertawa anggun sebagai tanggapan, "Ufufufuuuu,,, ya aku tahu. Aku sudah lama mendengar desas-desus tentang para Dewa-Dewa Reliji Shinto yang sudah tunduk pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Norse. Aku tidak mau seperti mereka. Aku punya harga diri. Dan kau datang di saat yang tepat."

"Ahahaaa, tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Yasaka-himesama. Sebagai sesama ras minoritas di dunia yang keji ini, sudah semestinya kita bekerja sama."

"Uhmm,,, kau benar, Kakashi-san." kata Yasaka seraya tersenyum.

"Jadi dengan begini, kita sepakat membentuk persekutuan Konoha-Kyoto kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi persekutuan yang baru kita bentuk ini masih jauh dari cukup untuk bisa melawan mereka semua."

"Begitulah. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini. Kau fokus saja memperkuat kekuatan militer Kyoto, aku yang akan mengurus hubungan keluar dan mencari sekutu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Pihak mana lagi yang akan kau incar untuk dijadikan sekutu kita, Kakashi-san?"

Yasaka merasa harus terlibat dalam menentukan siapa pihak lain yang akan menjadi sekutu selanjutnya. Dia sudah tahu banyak tentang Konoha dan asal-usulnya. Sebagai pendatang baru dari dunia lain yang telah kiamat, Konoha tidak memiliki catatan buruk dengan pihak manapun namun ia sebagai pihak Kyoto yang sudah ada sejak lama, seringkali berinteraksi dengan golongan makhluk supranatural lain, baik dalam hal kerjasama maupun berkonflik. Ini harus dibicarakan dengan jelas agar tidak ada hal yang bisa meretakkan persekutuan nanti.

"Mungkin Bangsa Vampire di Rumania. Hubungan mereka dengan pihak Gereja dan Aliansi cukup buruk. Vampire seringkali bentrok dengan Excorcist karena masalah makanan. Tapi aku masih belum punya rencana apapun untuk menggandeng mereka, kita lihat situasinya dulu."

"Bangsa Vampire ya? Aku tidak masalah, kaum youkai Kyoto tidak pernah punya catatan buruk dengan Bangsa Vampire dari Rumania. Jadi aku tidak masalah bersekutu dengan mereka."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi ada satu masalah lagi disini, Kakashi-san. Barikade pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi masih mengepung Kyoto. Bisa kah kau bantu aku mengusir mereka?"

"Hm?"

"Selama tiruanku yang kau buat dengan darahku di culik oleh teroris golongan Hero Faction, aku mengamati keadaan diseluruh Kyoto dan menyadari kalau kedatangan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi punya rencana lain. Azazel memanggil begitu banyak pasukan untuk membuat barikade yang mengelilingi Kyoto sebagai usaha pencegahan kaburnya para teroris. Mereka sangat berniat menangkap para teroris Hero Faction di Kyoto. Kelihatannya menguntungkan untuk kami, namun di balik itu, barikade pasukan Aliansi telah memutus kontak Kaum Youkai dengan dunia luar. Puluhan ribu pasukan itu bisa saja menggempur dan meratakan Kyoto dalam satu serangan singkat sampai tak bersisa. Itulah ancaman nyata bagi kami, jauh lebih buruk daripada ancaman yang disebabkan oleh teroris Hero Faction.

Seperti yang kau informasikan padaku, Hero Faction hanya kelompok kecil yang walaupun bisa membuat kerusakan besar, namun bisa dengan mudah diatasi dengan kelompok besar terorganisir dalam jangka panjang. Sedangkan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi adalah kelompok superior yang terorganisir sempurna yang tidak mungkin bisa dilawan tanpa persiapan dan rencana matang serta sumber daya memadai. Aku menduga Aliansi berniat menundukkan Kyoto di bawah naungan Imperium of Bible pada kesempatan ini."

"Syukurlah, kau mau percaya kalau aku tidak berbohong tentang proyek besar Aliansi Tiga Fraksi."

Kakashi senang dengan apa yang di ucapkan Yasaka. Dengan begini, persekutuan Konoha-Kyoto bukan hanya didasari oleh keharusan saja, tapi hal yang lebih penting yaitu kebutuhan untuk survive dan keinginan untuk bebas dan merdeka di dunia yang kejam ini. Ini menjadi pondasi kuat dalam membentuk ikatan kerjasama Konoha-Kyoto. Yang namanya keharusan didasari oleh keterpaksaan dan akan memunculkan egoisme nantinya, beda halnya jika didasari oleh persamaan kebutuhan dan keinginan yang pastinya akan membuat ikatan makin solid.

"Aku mengerti keinginan mereka yang ingin mendominasi dunia. Tapi seperti yang tadi ku katakan, aku tidak akan tunduk pada mereka, Kakashi-san."

"Kita sama, dari sekarang kita harus berjuang keras untuk kedaulatan kita." Kakashi makin semangat mendengar antusiasme dari Yasaka.

"Jadi apa aku harus membatalkan hubungan kerjasama yang selama ini kami jalin dengan para iblis, Kakashi-san?"

"Tidak perlu, tetap lah berhubungan dengan mereka. Itu akan mempermudah kita untuk mengetahui rencana dan gerak-gerik mereka. Kalau kau memutuskan kerjasama tiba-tiba, setelah bantuan yang mereka berikan untuk mengusir teroris, Kyoto kemungkinan besar akan mereka serang."

"Souka,,, sebagai tanda resminya kesepakatan kita, mari berjabat tangan."

"Baiklah."

Kakashi berjabat tangan dengan Yasaka, keduanya saling melempar senyum, terutama senyum Yasaka yang terukir jelas. Sedangkan, Kakashi walau separuh wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi Yasaka bisa melihat jelas kerutan disudut mata Kakashi yang menyipit, menandakan pria itu juga sedang tersenyum.

Jabat tangan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga,,,,

". . . . . " Kakashi merasa heran karena Yasaka tidak mengendurkan tangannya,

"Ini tawaran khusus dari ku untuk kerjasama kita,,, mau menginap di istanaku?" tanya Yasaka dengan nada genit.

"He?" Kakashi melongo.

Selama dua minggu di Kyoto, dan meninggalkan urusan hokage pada asistennya di Konoha, Kakashi tidak berdiam di Istana Yasaka namun di inapkan di hotel mewah di pusat Kota Kyoto yang dijaga oleh beberapa pengawal khusus kepercayaan Yasaka agar keberadaannya tersembunyi dan terhindar dari konfrontasi dengan barikade pasukan aliansi. Tapi tawaran tiba-tiba yang tak terduga ini?

Yasaka perlahan menarik tangan Kakashi, menempelkan dan menggesekkannya ke pipinya sendiri. "Atau mau bermalam di kamarku sekalian?"

Kakashi jadi merinding dibuatnya, "A-anooo,,, Yyasaka-himesama."

"Yasaka-chan, panggil aku Yasaka-chan..!"

Kakashi tidak mengerti, kemana sosok ratu dewasa dan bijaksana pemimpin para Youkai yang barusan ia lihat? Bisa-bisanya dia berganti menjadi sosok remaja baru puber dalam sekejap.

"Y-yasaka-san..." Kakashi ragu untuk menuruti keinginan Yasaka.

"Yasaka-chan.." nada menuntut dari Yasaka terdengar lagi.

"..."

Sluurrppp,,,,

Dengan disertai gerakan bibir yang sensual, lidah Yasaka keluar dari dalam mulutnya, menjilat-jilat jari telunjuk Kakashi yang masih dia pegang.

"Hhiiiiiiee..." tubuh Kakashi bergetar hebat, rambut putihnya bergiri tegak seperti habis kesetrum.

"Ayo panggil aku, Yasaka-chan!"

Chuu...

Jari telunjuk Kakashi sudah didalam mulut Yasaka, dia mengemut jari itu seperti lolipop. Digerakkan keluar masuk dengan gaya yang sangat erotis.

"Yyasaka-chan,,, ku-kumohon berhenti."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu loh, kau itu hanya pria paruh baya mesum yang tidak pernah punya pasangan hidup. Ayoo, terima saja kesempatan bermain-main denganku sebentar. Aku ini janda beranak satu yang kesepian. Aku sudah lama tidak dibelai."

Kakashi memalingkan wajah, dia malu. Kimono Yasaka sudah melorot kebawah, belum topless karena kain kimono itu masih sangkut dipuncak dada Yasaka yang berukuran bombastis. Walaupun Kakashi punya banyak referensi bacaan mesum, tapi disuguhi hal mesum secara langsung didepan mata seperti ini tentu saja jadi serangan hebat untuknya. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari paksaan adu Jam-Ken-Po dari Maito Gai, rekannya yang tak pernah kehilangan semangat masa muda.

"Nee,,, Kakashi-san" Yasaka berucap lagi karena tidak ada respon dari Kakashi, nada ucapan yang semakin menggoda.

"Ekhkemm,,,, aku disini loh" Sai yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan, ikut andil. "Kalau kalian mau, bisa tidak melakukannya ditempat yang tidak ada aku-nya?"

"Ooohh, Sai-kun. Maaf yah. Tapi tenang saja, setelah Kakashi-san, giliranmu bermain denganku." kata Yasaka yang kini menatap ke arah Sai.

"Eh?" Sai ternganga, dia juga ternyata?.

"Iya, giliranmu. Aku ini Youkai, seorang youkai terkuat, jadi stamina ku diranjang jauh diatas kalian yang hanya manusia. Melayani 25 laki-laki seperti kalian dalam satu malam tanpa henti pun, aku sanggup"

"Tidak... Aku sudah mau menikah,,, lima hari lagi aku menikah. Sekarang di Konoha, pesta pernikahanku sedang disiapkan. Jadi aku ingin cepat pulang." tukas Sai.

"Begitu yaa. Hmmmm,,,, kau masih perjaka kan? Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu dulu, supaya tidak mengecewakan istrimu saat malam pertama nanti."

"Ha?" Sai dibuat kalang kabut, senyum khasnya raib entah kemana, ini pukulan telak untuknya. Disebut perjaka oleh wanita itu agak sedikit memalukan.

Yasaka beralih fokus pada Kakashi lagi,

Sluurrppp...

Setelah puas menjilat-jilat jari telunjuk Kakashi, Yasaka kemudian mengarahkan tangan itu ke dadanya.

Kepala Kakashi berasap, hidungnya mimisan, dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang, sepertinya dia harus membaca Novel Icha-Icha 10 kali lagi agar siap. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia juga ingin hal ini. Yasaka itu janda, dan janda itu sangat menggiurkan, karena dia sendiri ada di aliran 'milf'. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu, tapi oleh teman seangkatannya, Kakashi itu dikenal sebagai milflovers sejak berumur 13 tahun. Walau begitu, tetap harus dipikirkan masak-masak. Dia manusia, sedangkan Yasaka ras youkai. Kalau beneran ia dan Yasaka melakukan 'itu', anaknya nanti akan jadi seperti apa? Karena itulah,,,

Poofftt...

Dengan sunshin, Kakashi pindah ke sisi Sai.

"Ara,,," Yasaka bergumam kesal karena kehilangan mangsanya,

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya, kami sekarang pulang dulu, nanti kita akan membicarakan lagi tentang kerjasama kita. Sampai jumpa, Yasaka-himesama"

Setelah berpamitan, Kakashi mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya, membuat pusaran kamui untuk membawa dirinya dan ajudannya, Sai, pulang ke Konoha. Walaupun ruangan pribadi ini menghilangkan akses sihir teleportasi, tapi teknik Kamui Mangekyo Sharingan ada pada kasus yang berbeda. Kakashi yakin jika ia digoda lebih dari ini oleh Yasaka, imannya tidak akan sanggup bertahan.

"Ufufufuuu..." Yasaka terkekeh senang setelah hiburan tadi. Bisa mengerjai seorang pemimpin negara sekaligus ajudannya, itu pencapaian terbesar untuk Yasaka. Sejak awal melihat dan bertemu, Yasaka sudah tahu dan yakin kalau Kakashi itu jones mesum.

Tapi yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu, Yasaka sudah mengetahui jalan mana yang harus dia ambil. Sebagai pemimpin kaum youkai Kyoto, dia ingin wilayah dan rakyatnya berdaulat tanpa dicampuri pihak manapun, dan Konoha datang menawarkan itu walau harus dibayar dengan sedikit pengorbanan untuk kerjasama mereka, namun itu adalah harga yang sangat sepadan dengan hasil yang akan dia dapat.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja" kata Hinata. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya kearah _Cube_ raksasa dengan Byakugan aktif di kedua bola matanya. Susunan piece disetiap sisi _Cube_ bergerak dan mengatur ulang membentuk susunan lain, membentuk relief-relief aneh yang tak seorangpun mengerti kecuali Hinata.

Ketika sebuah relief baru tertentu terbentuk disetiap sisi, _Cube_ itu bergetar, kemudian timbul berkas cahaya yang turun ke lantai dimensi khusus inti _Cube_ . Lalu berkas cahaya membentuk sebuah hologram tubuh seorang gadis mungil berkacamata dengan rambut pendek bewarna abu-abu sedikit keunguan. Gadis itu memakai seragam sailor putih dengan bawahan rok biru pendek dibalut blazer coklat.

Gadis itu berucap, "Hmmm,,, jumlah orang yang kesini bertambah dari yang terakhir kali. Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku Yuuki Nagato, program AI yang disematkan kedalam inti _Cube_ , sebagai pemberi informasi sekaligus penghubung kepada pemegang _Cube_ untuk mengakses _Cardinal System_ yang mengatur seluruh sistem semesta multiuniverse."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai bertanya dari mana?" ungkap Sona. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini, pengetahuan yang tidak pernah ada sama sekali di dunianya.

"Hn,,, aku menunggu."

"Yah,,, aku mengerti" sahut Naruto. Menatap ke arah gadis hologram, "Yuuki Nagato-san, bisa kah kau jelaskan lagi dari awal.!"

"Kenapa tidak? Baiklah, aku mulai dengan sistem multiuniverse."

Sona teringat sesuatu, hal ini pernah ia bicarakan dengan Hinata ketika mereka membuat kesepakatan, "Dunia paralel?"

"Ya, bisa dianggap semacam itu." Nagato menanggapi gumaman Sona. "Satu sistem kehidupan, dengan banyak komponen yang menyusunnya, dari makhluk hidup, benda mati, fenomena alam, sistem energi-materi, rantai makanan, sejarah dan peradaban serta apapun itu yang kesemuanya berada dalam satu dimensi ruang universal yang tidak bisa dilintasi batas-batasnya disebut satu _Universe_. Dunia ini yang terdiri dari manusia, berbagai ras makhluk supranatural, dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya berada dalam satu universe. Sebut saja namanya _DxD Universe_. Selain itu ada pula universe lain yang berbeda sistem kehidupannya, berbeda jenis makhluk hidupnya, berbeda bahasa dan level peradabannya. Contohnya dunia para shinigami, dunia para manusia bajak laut super dan lain-lain.

Total semua universe yang membentuk sistem multiuniverse ada milyaran jumlahnya. Semua universe tersusun seperti dunia paralel, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bisa disebut begitu. Dunia paralel adalah dimensi ruang tak bersentuhan yang menjalani alur waktu dengan kecepatan sama. Namun dalam sistem raksasa ini, ada universe yang waktunya berjalan cepat dan ada yang lambat. Satu jam di dunia ini, bisa saja sama dengan 1 detik atau bahkan 10 tahun waktu di universe lain. Kecepatan waktu berbeda-beda, tapi semuanya tetap memiliki arah yang sama, yaitu maju ke masa depan. Karena itulah, setiap universe terpisah secara ruang dan waktu, akibatnya batas-batas antar universe tidak dapat dilintasi oleh siapapun kecuali oleh orang yang memiliki akses ke _Cardinal System_."

"Kalau universe tempat asal Naruto-san berbeda dari dunia ini, kenapa mereka bisa punya banyak kesamaan dengan manusia di dunia ini?" tanya Sona pada Nagato.

"Jumlah universe ada milyaran, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan terbentuk beberapa universe yang memiliki banyak kesamaan pada setiap makhluknya."

Sona mengerti, di dunia yang sangat besar ini, selalu ada tak terbatas kemungkinan. Walau tidak ada jawaban, tapi bisa dimengerti kenapa komponen dan struktur tubuh, penampilan, bahkan bahasa antara Naruto, Hinata, dan manusia dari Konoha yang datang dari universe lain yang telah kiamat bisa memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan manusia di dunia ini.

Dengan hanya penjelasan singkat, Tsubaki sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa sistem raksasa multiuniverse, tapi belum untuk yang satu ini, " _Cardinal System_ itu apa?"

" _Cardinal System_ adalah esensi yang keberadaannya ada untuk mengatur seluruh sistem raksasa multiuniverse. Memangnya kalian pikir dunia ini bisa tetap ada tanpa ada yang mengatur? Itu mustahil... _Cardinal System_ bertindak sebagai satu-satunya makhluk lima dimensi di alam semesta ini."

Sona dan Tsubaki teringat dengan teori sains tentang makhluk lima dimensi yang pernah ia pelajari. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau teori itu terbukti nyata, padahal itu hanyalah hipotesis yang dasar perhitungannya tidak pernah bisa divalidasi.

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu mengerti, "Makhluk lima dimensi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Singkatnya, dia adalah suatu eksistensi makhluk diluar nalar yang tidak terikat dengan aturan duniawi dan berbeda dengan segala apa yang pernah ada diseluruh dunia ini. Hanya dia makhluk yang mampu merubah masa lalu, sejarah, dan segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Dia juga mampu melihat masa depan yang tak terhingga jumlah kemungkinannya. Ada dimana-mana dan tidak ada dimana-mana karena dia tidak bertempat, ada kapanpun dan tidak ada kapanpun karena ia tidak terikat waktu. Memiliki kekuasaan tak terbantahkan terhadap segala sesuatu, sebut saja dia The True God, tuhan yang sesungguhnya di jagad raya yang sangat luas ini." jawab Nagato

"Lalu?" Sasuke menuntut penjelasan lagi.

"Intinya karena keberadaan dia lah, dunia bisa berjalan. Jika di analogikan dengan dunia virtual VRMMORPG, mungkin bisa dianggap dia bertindak sebagai _administrator_ , sedangkan kalian para makhluk berakal hanya sebagai _user_ atau _player_. Walaupun dia memiliki kekuasaan mutlak, tapi dia tidak pernah mencampuri keinginan setiap makhluk hidup yang berakal. Dia memberikan pilihan pada setiap makhluk yang berakal untuk memilih takdirnya. Dan karena itu pulalah, ada kemungkinan tak terhingga jumlahnya, kemungkinan tak terbatas, dari masa depan. Itu bagi kalian sebagai _user_ , tapi dia sebagai _administrator_ sanggup menghitung semua jumlah kemungkinan tak terbatas itu, sehingga hanya _Cardinal System_ saja yang mengetahui masa depan."

"Kau sendiri, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya Yuuki Nagato-san?, dan bagaimana bisa kau ada didalam _Cube_?" tanya Sona.

" _Cube_ , item yang sengaja diciptakan oleh _Cardinal System_. Diciptakan bersamaan dengan terciptanya seluruh semesta multiuniverse. Hanya ada satu buah _Cube_ yang diciptakan, dengan sebuah tujuan tentunya. Seperti ku sebutkan tadi, _Cardinal System_ sanggup menghitung dan memprediksikan semua kemungkinan tak terbatas dari masa depan, dan dia menemukan bahwa dirinya sendiri akan berubah seiring waktu. Penyebabnya adalah adanya _Bug_ atau terjadi _Error_ pada sistem, yang _Cardinal System_ sendiri tidak mampu memperbaikinya. Karena itulah diperlukan pihak ketiga dari luar untuk melakukan _Debugging_ dan memperbaiki masalah itu, dalam hal ini diperlukan seorang _User_ terpilih untuk melakukannya.

Aku sendiri adalah program AI ( _Artificial Intelligent_ ), program kecerdasan buatan yang tertanam dalam inti _Cube_ yang mampu mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang perkembangan setiap universe. Aku bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan mengolah datanya sesuai keperluan. Aku ditugaskan oleh _Cardinal System_ sebagai penguhubung antara dia dengan para pengguna _Cube_ yang disebut _Special User_. Aku yang menuntun para _User_ itu, agar mereka menemukan _Bug_ layaknya seorang _Software Tester_ , lalu memperbaikinya agar _Cardinal System_ tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Satu lagi, aku bisa mengakses semua informasi dari _Cardinal System_ , bahkan informasi tentang masa depan. Tapi ada batasan informasi yang boleh ku berikan pada pemegang _Cube_ , hanya informasi yang berguna bagi si pemegang _Cube_ untuk melakukan tugas dan takdirnya saja yang boleh kuberikan. Program _Self-Destruction_ akan menghancurkan _Cube_ dari dalam kalau aku memberikan informasi yang tidak diijinkan. Dan _Cube_ baru serta program AI baru akan diciptakan sebagai penggantinya."

"Aku mengerti, _Cardinal System_ yang mengatur seluruh semesta rupanya mirip sekali cara kerjanya sistem operasi sebuah komputer. Windows, Machintos, Linux atau apapun itu." ungkap Sona

"Silahkan kau menganggapnya begitu sebagai penyederhanaan karena _Cardinal System_ yang sebenarnya tak akan pernah ternalarkan oleh akal kalian." sahut Nagato. " Jika seseorang memiliki akses kedalam _Cardinal System_ , maka dia bisa memiliki informasi banyak hal, layaknya seorang _User_ yang melakukan _Root_. Dia bisa meminta akses perintah tertentu seperti berpindah ke universe lainnya, bahkan membawa orang lain bersamanya, yang seharusnya melintasi batas-batas antar universe tidak di ijinkan pada siapapun."

Sasuke tertarik bertanya, "Tadi kau bilang, pemegang _Cube_ adalah _Special User_ terpilih, lalu 'para' user. Artinya pengguna _Cube_ ada banyak dan dipilih dengan kriteria tertentu kan?"

"Memang begitu. Sering sekali terjadi _Bug_ dalam _Cardinal System_. Dunia ini umurnya sudah jutaan milyar tahun, karena itulah ada milyaran pengguna _Cube_ di semua jaman untuk memperbaiki _Bug_ yang seringkali muncul. Tidak ada kriteria khusus untuk menjadi pemegang _Cube_ , mereka hanya orang-orang tertentu yang takdirnya sudah ditetapkan oleh _Cardinal System_ menjadi _Special User_ tanpa punya kebebasan untuk memilih."

"Sasuke-san," Hinata tertarik untuk menjelaskan, "Kaguya Ootsutsuki adalah pengguna _Cube_ sebelum aku. Dia adalah _Fault User_ , dia makhluk hidup yang tidak seharusnya menjadi pengguna _Cube_. Kaguya Ootsutsuki tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Yuuki Nagato-san yang menjadi penghubung dengan _Cardinal System_ , bahkan dia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang konsep sistem multiuniverse. Dia hanya tahu _Cube_ digunakan untuk berpindah ke tempat yang jauh. Aku pun sebenarnya juga _Fault User_ , bukan pemegang _Cube_ terpilih. Aku hanya kebetulan saja berinteraksi dengan Yuuki Nagato-san, suatu ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi ketika mengutak-atik sususan piece _Cube_ karena permintaan Naruto-kun saat itu"

"Hn?" Sasuke mendengus tidak mengerti.

"Misimu menelusuri jejak-jejak Kaguya di Dunia Shinobi sebelum kiamat sudah kupecahkan berkat _Cube_ , nanti kalau kau mau aku atau Naruto-kun bisa menjelaskannya padamu, Sasuke-san. Intinya, Kaguya beserta energi spiritual chakra datang ke dunia kita dari universe lain. Sebenarnya jauh sebelum itu, leluhur pertama Klan Ootsutsuki, leluhur dari Kaguya-hime adalah pemegang _Cube_ yang secara sah terpilih oleh sistem. Tapi karena suatu keadaan, dia melakukan penyetelan baru pada _Cube_ , melakukan _Re-Encoding_ didalam program _Cube_ agar hanya keturunannya saja, yang memiliki konsep energi spiritual bernama chakra, Byakugan, dan persyaratan lain yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan utama berdarah murni dari Klan Ootsutsuki, yang bisa menggunakan _Cube_. Leluhur pertama Klan Ootsutsuki melakukan itu karena ia menduga bahwa planet tempat tinggalnya akan diserang oleh ras dari planet lain yang sangat kuat. Dia memastikan ada keturunanya yang menjadi pengguna _Cube_ dan bisa kabur ke planet lain untuk meneruskan hidup. Itulah yang di alami Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Aku sendiri sebagai _Byakugan no Hime_ mewarisi semua persyaratan itu, makanya aku memiliki akses untuk menggunakan _Cube_ walaupun aku hanyalah _Fault User_."

"Baiklah, aku sudah cukup dengan penjelasannya. Pasti ada masalah besar yang terjadi dengan _Cardinal System_ dan sistem semesta multiuniverse kan? Langsung saja ke intinya.!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Kau tidak sabaran, Teme!" sungut Naruto.

"Akan ku jelaskan dengan detail." kata Nagato, "Aku tadi menyebutkan tentang _Bug_ kan? Disitulah masalahnya. Dahulu hanya terjadi _Bug - Bug_ kecil yang tidak terlalu mempengaruhi _Cardinal System_ dan bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah oleh setiap pengguna _Cube_ terpilih. Namun saat ini, karena perbuatan leluhur pertama Klan Ootsutsuki yang bertindak diluar aturan, yang seharusnya pengguna _Cube_ mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk _Cardinal System_ , tapi dia menyalahgunakan wewenang itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Akibat perbuatannya, ada 16985 orang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengguna _Cube_ setelah dia, tidak bisa menjalankan kewajiban. Selama rentang waktu itu, _Bug_ tidak diperbaiki sehingga _Error_ yang terjadi semakin parah, bahkan _Bug-Bug_ yang baru tidak henti-hentinya bermunculan. Semua _Error_ yang terjadi menciptakan _Virus_ yang perlahan merusak _Cardinal System_."

"Harusnya _Cardinal System_ memiliki _Antivirus_ untuk mengantisipasi hal itu kan?" tukas Sona. Logikanya kalau _Cardinal System_ bisa diibaratkan sebuah sistem operasi komputer, maka pasti ada yang namanya program _Antivirus_ untuk tindakan keamanan didalamnya.

" _Cardinal System_ memang memiliki program _Antivirus_ , tapi salah satu _Bug_ terjadi didalam program _Antivirus_ itu, membuat program itu mengalami malfungsi. Inilah yang paling memperburuk keadaan. _Antivirus_ yang mengalami malfungsi tidak bisa mengenali lagi mana data yang masih baik dan mana data yang sudah terinfeksi virus. Akibatnya banyak data yang di hapus oleh _Antivirus_ , dalam hal ini data yang dihapus termasuk pula data eksistensi suatu _Universe_. Dan penghapusan universe, artinya adalah kiamat untuk universe itu."

"Jadi ini penyebab dunia kita kiamat?"

"Benar Teme, Kurama memberitahuku sesuatu saat dunia kita kiamat. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki Sang Rikudou Sennin meramalkan kiamat pasti akan terjadi, tapi kiamat di dunia kita terjadi lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Begitulah perkataan Kurama padaku."

"Artinya dunia tempat aku lahir ini, universe tempat kita berada sekarang. Akan mengalami kiamat juga, jika dihapus oleh _Antivirus_?" tanya Sona.

"Ya. Menurut prediksi _Cardinal System_ , dunia ini akan kiamat 4 bulan lagi."

"APA?" Sona dan Tsubaki sontak terkejut.

"Tidak hanya dunia ini saja, sistem multiuniverse yang sudah jutaan milyar tahun ada perlahan mengalami keruntuhan dan dipastikan menghilang untuk selamanya dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun lagi. Sebut saja sebagai _The True End_ , akhir dunia yang sebenarnya." lanjut Nagato lagi.

"Apa ada cara untuk untuk menghentikannya?" tanya Sona

"Iya, bagaimanapun dunia ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berakhir tanpa menyisakan apapun." sambung Sasuke. Pria yang biasanya tenang ini, tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Itulah misi yang sebenarnya aku dan Hinata berdua kerjakan saat ini" sahut Naruto.

Yuuki Nagato sang gadis hologram melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Hal ini pun sebenarnya juga sudah diprediksikan oleh _Cardinal System_. Karena itulah, dia menciptakan empat buah artefak yang disebar ke segala penjuru universe. _Cube_ diberikan fungsi untuk melacak koordinat keempat artefak itu. Semua artefak akan digabung menjadi item yang dinamakan _Matrix_. Pengguna _Cube_ adalah seorang _Special User_ yang memiliki akses terbatas pada _Cardinal System_ dan _Matrix_ di gunakan layaknya password agar pemegang _Cube_ dapat melakukan _Log In_ sehingga memiliki akses penuh kedalam sistem itu. Setelah pemegang _Cube_ memiliki akses penuh, dia akan menjadi makhluk lima dimensi untuk sementara menggantikan tugas _Cardinal System_.

Selama menjadi pengganti _Cardinal System,_ pemegang _Cube_ berhak memilih salah satu dari tiga cara pemulihan untuk menyelamatkan sistem multiuniverse dari kehancuran total. Pertama dengan melakukan _Reset_ , cara ini pasti bisa kalian terka, yaitu dengan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Sistem multiuniverse akan berawal lagi dari awal dengan takdir baru, semua sejarah dan peradaban dari sistem multiuniverse sebelum di _Reset_ akan dihapus secara permanen. Jika opsi ini dipilih, tingkat keberhasilan 100%. Cara kedua dengan melakukan _Restore Data_. _Cardinal System_ memiliki fungsi untuk melakukan _Backup_ secara berkala setiap 100 tahun satuan waktu multak sistem multiuniverse. Memilih opsi ini, pemegang _Cube_ akan merestore data yang artinya dunia akan dikembalikan ke point terakhir data di backup."

"Kapan point terakhir yang aman untuk dilakukan restore?" tanya Tsubaki.

" _Backup Point No. s98a99mn4z6xxx3_. Itu backup yang terakhir kali di lakukan oleh _Cardinal System_." jawab Nagato.

"Tadi katamu ada satuan waktu mutlak _Cardinal System_ kan? Bagaimana dengan waktu dunia ini? Akan direstore ke waktu kapan?" tanya Sona.

Nagato langsung menjawab, "Jika di konversikan dengan waktu dunia ini, sama dengan 3498 tahun yang lalu."

"347 tahun dalam waktu dunia tempat aku dan Naruto-kun berasal." sambung Hinata.

"Tingkat keberhasilan opsi kedua ini adalah 95%"

"Kheh, walau lebih baik dari cara pertama, tetap saja cara kedua masih terdengar sangat buruk. Direstore ke waktu sebelum aku lahir." Sasuke mengumpat. Ini masalah baginya, karena ia tidak ingin kenangan yang dia torehkan dimasa lalu lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apakan ia akan dilahirkan lagi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke jika cara kedua dipilih, sebab seperti yang sudah dikatakan Yuuki Nagato, ada tidak terhingga banyaknya jumlah kemungkinan untuk masa depan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cara ketiga?"

Naruto tiba-tiba memegang erat tangan Hinata, "Cara ketiga adalah dengan melakukan _Debugging_ besar-besaran, melakukan _Recovery_ untuk mengembalikan semua data yang berada dalam direktori _Recycle Bin_ , dan me- _Rewrite_ semua data yang telah hilang di _Sector Disc_ yang terkena _Bad-Block_. Aku memilih cara ini, walau tingkat keberhasilannya hanya 50%. Aku optimis untuk keberhasilan misi yang ku jalani ini."

Perkataan barusan, membuat Hinata menatap heran kearah suaminya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengerti,

ctek...

Dengan satu kali jentikan jari, muncul 2 buah benda dari ketiadaan, dan bergerak melayang berotasi mengelilingi _Cube_ yang ada dalam dimensi inti mereka berada sekarang.

"Apa itu, Hinata-san?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Dua buah artefak sudah didapatkan ketika aku dan Naruto-kun berpetualang ke universe lain. Dua benda itu adalah produk langsung dari _Cardinal System_. Namun di dunia tempat aku mengambil benda itu, ada nama yang penduduknya berikan. Yang berbentuk seperti peti harta adalah One Piece Treasure, sedangkan mutiara berwarna biru keunguan yang berpendar terang itu disebut Hogyoku." jawab Hinata.

"Kurasa penjelasan dariku sudah selesai." kata Nagato.

"Terima kasih, Yuuki Nagato-san." kata Naruto

"Senang bisa membantu."

Hinata merentangkan tangannya kearah _Cube_ asli yang melayang, mengubah susuan piece disetiap sisinya, hingga gadis hologram berubah menjadi cahaya yang cukup terang lalu menghilang. Sekarang tersisa lima orang disana, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sona, dan Tsubaki.

"Aku mengerti semua situasinya sekarang," kata Sasuke. "Jadi Naruto, kau ingin aku dan dua gadis iblis membantu misi beratmu untuk mencegah akhir dunia ini kan?"

"Ya. Itulah yang aku inginkan dari kalian, Dobe, Sona-san, Tsubaki-san. Aku sangat berharap informasi tentang ini tidak bocor pada siapapun. Jadi bagaimana keputusan kalian bertiga?" kata Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi, Naruto bicara lagi, "Pilihan apapun yang akan kalian ambil, apapun yang terjadi, aku minta kau Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mengatakan ini pada teman-teman kita di Konoha, mereka tidak perlu dilibatkan. Sedangkan Sona-san dan Tsubaki-san, ku harap mau mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kalian berdua sampai memberitahukan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi pada kaummu, kaum iblis ataupun Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Hal buruk tentu akan terjadi kalau misi ini dihalangi oleh Aliansi Tiga Fraksi."

Masih tidak ada yang mau bicara, yang ada hanyalah Sona dan Sasuke yang saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto bicara lagi, "Apa kita semua bisa sepakat untuk menyelesaikan misi mencegah akhir yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak bisa berjuang sendirian, aku perlu bantuan kalian. Walaupun kalian tidak akan membantuku, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tetap berjuang walau tanpa bantuan kalian."

"Aku pasti ikut." jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke sudah kenal Naruto lama, sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk membantu jika Naruto perlu bantuan.

"Aku juga ikut."

Sona mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Naruto, percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, dan ia pun sebenarnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain ikut serta. Jika misi Naruto dan Hinata gagal, maka tidak ada masa depan, untuknya, dan untuk semua orang. Seburuk-buruknya Sona sebagai iblis, tapi ia masih punya impian, dia ingin membangun sekolah rating game untuk para iblis tanpa adanya diskriminasi strata sosial. Karena punya impian di masa depan inilah, Sona tidak bisa membiarkan dunia ini berakhir begitu saja, impiannya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan kalau misi yang diemban Naruto dan Hinata gagal. Sona berjanji, akan menggunakan semua yang ia miliki, otak dan kecerdasan, kedudukan sebagai pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri, teman sesama iblis atau apapun itu, akan ia manfaatkan untuk membantu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku selalu mengikuti keputusan yang dibuat oleh Kaichou." kata Tsubaki tegas.

"Baguslah, ku rasa tidak ada masalah lagi kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya ada satu masalah." sela Sona. Dia menatap semakin tajam pada Sasuke "Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyoto. Kalian semua orang-orang Konoha, pasti Konoha yang jadi dalang dibalik semua masalah ini."

"Iya, Teme!. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?, aku dan Hinata sudah lama tidak pulang ke Konoha dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya tahu Kakashi sensei terlibat, aku sadar kalau Yasaka yang diculik Cao Cao hanyalah Chi-Bunshin yang dibuat olehnya." Naruto yang berasal dari Konoha, tentu saja bisa dengan mudah mengenali ciri-ciri sebuah bunshin walau dibuat dengan cara apapun. Dalam Sennin Mode saat itu, Naruto tidak mendeteksi niat dari dalam tubuh Yasaka yang mengamuk di Dimensi Replika Kyoto, yang ada seperti robot yang diprogram dengan rangkaian instruksi tertentu. Apalagi hal itu diperkuat oleh Byakugan Hinata yang sanggup melihat kertas segel didalam tubuh Yasaka tiruan. "Tapi Teme, aku sama sekali tidak tahu rencana apa yang kalian buat."

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku juga ada masalah denganmu." kata Sasuke pada Sona dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam, lebih tajam dari elang terbuas sekalipun

"Apa?" Sona menyerngit heran. Dia melangkah mundur, tertekan dengan intimidasi Sasuke.

"Imperium of Bible. Aliansi ras kalian yang memulai duluan dan ingin menjadi dominator di dunia ini. Konoha tidak bisa menerima itu, kami ingin kedaulatan penuh."

"Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Jangan menuduh ras ku yang tidak-tidak. Aku akui kalau kami para iblis memang punya sifat buruk, tapi,,,"

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu.!" potong Sasuke, "Para petinggi aliansi lah yang menyusun semua rencana dan proyek membangun Imperium of Bible."

"A-aku,,,, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Jangan kaitkan aku pada sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Hei,,, bisakah berhenti ribut, Sona-san, Sasuke!"

Dua orang yang tampak bertengkar adu mulut itu sontak diam karena ucapan bernada tegas dari Naruto.

"Teme, aku pegang kata-katamu kalau Aliansi Tiga Fraksi punya rencana buruk. Tapi apa maksudnya kau bisa ada di Kyoto?. Bukankan Kakashi sensei dengan tegas mengatakan kalau dia akan diam saja asal tidak diusik saat kalian tiba-tiba datang ke Kuoh Gakuen waktu itu?"

"Sekarang memang tidak di usik, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Imperium of Bible, suatu saat pasti akan menyeret Konoha dalam masalah. Jadi Kakashi sensei memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih dulu dan mencari sekutu untuk bersiap-siap pada situasi terburuk. Membuat aliansi persekutuan militer antara Konoha dan Kyoto."

"Tidak mungkin, Kyoto sudah lebih dulu memiliki hubungan kerjasama dengan kaum iblis. Tidak segampang itu kalian menarik Kyoto ke pihak kalian. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Sona.

"Shikamaru, orang paling jenius di Konoha memprediksikan kalau Konoha pasti diserang oleh Aliansi suatu saat nanti, dan Kakashi sensei sebagai hokage memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap, salah satunya dengan mencari sekutu. Kebetulan aku punya informasi berkaitan dengan pihak yang bisa dijadikan sekutu Konoha, yaitu Kyoto. Informasi tentang rencana Cao Cao dari Hero Faction yang ingin bereksperimen dengan Yasaka dan medan energi Kyoto. Kami datang ke Kyoto sejak dua minggu lalu, datang lebih dahulu daripada Cao Cao. Bernegosiasi dengan Yasaka-himesama, memberitahukan banyak hal padanya. Tapi negosiasi tidak langsung disepakati begitu saja, Yasaka-himesama ingin bukti. Kami membuat tiruan Yasaka-himesama dengan setengah kekuatan dari yang aslinya. Membiarkan semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan rencana eksperimen Cao Cao. Mengamati Azazel yang membuat strategi dan memanggil pasukannya, lalu membuka mata Yasaka-himesama kalau Aliansi punya niat buruk pada Kyoto."

"Cih,,," Sona mendecih kesal, ternyata ini jawaban atas penyelidikannya yang belum selesai, "Pantas saja semua kejadian di Kyoto sangat aneh."

Naruto terpaksa harus mengambil sikap tegas, adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Sona tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ditengahi. "Begini saja. Sasuke, kau disini atas keinginanmu dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konoha, sama seperti aku dan Hinata. Kau bisa jadi agen ganda kan, bekerja untuk Konoha sekaligus misi besar ini?"

"Hn..." dengusan tanda setuju keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sona-san,,,! kau juga. Kau disini sebagai dirimu sendiri tanpa ada kaitannya dengan ras iblis. Kita disini untuk tujuan yang lebih besar." pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak ada urusan dengan yang namanya Imperium of Bible. Itu urusan para petinggi aliansi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku." jawab Sona.

"Konflik antara Konoha dan Aliansi bisa kita urus setelah misi ini selesai. Terserah mau bagaimana nantinya, apa kita akan bermusuhan atau apapun, yang jelas selesaikan situasi buruk ini dulu. Kalian mengerti?"

"Sepakat...!" ucap Sona dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Aku juga ingin ikut..."

Suara lain, suara feminim khas anak-anak, suara selain lima orang yang ada disana.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, ketika ia dan istrinya menengok keatas.

"Oo,, Ophis...!"

Ada sesosok gadis mungil sedang melayang-layang. Dan keberadaan sosok itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

Wwuuussshhhh...

Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga tempur, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode di aktifkan secara penuh. Hinata pun dengan The True Tenseigan yang diaktifkan secara sempurna telah mengambil posisi support di dekat Naruto. Tubuh Hinata diselimuti aura merah dari chakra kyubi yang menandakan bahwa kekuatannya dan kekuatan Naruto saling terhubung agar mereka bisa saling menopang saat bertarung.

Apa yang pernah Naruto alami, dibuat sekarat oleh Ophis waktu itu, tentu tidak akan dia biarkan terjadi sekali lagi. Dia yakin hari ini tidak akan sama dengan hari itu, karena hari ini Hinata sudah dibekali The True Tenseigan.

"Naruto, aku kira kau bisa merasakan niat di hati seseorang?. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan hawa permusuhan sedikitpun saat ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ophis yang awalnya melayang, perlahan turun, kemudian menapak pada posisi sejajar dengan yang lain dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada Ophis, dia memang punya kemampuan untuk merasakan itu, namun eksistensi Ophis adalah pengecualian. Makhluk ini tidak sama dengan makhluk lainnya. Ophis seperti musuh dari level dimensi yang berbeda dari musuh-musuh yang selama ini pernah ia hadapi.

Sambil berjalan mendekat dengan tenang, Ophis bicara lagi, "Aku tahu diri, pertarungan yang kedua kali mungkin berbeda dengan pertarungan pertama kita, Naruto. True Form of Uroboros Dragon, wujud sejatiku mungkin tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menang untuk melawan kekuatan penuh dari perwujudan Dewa Ashura Perfect Final Form Bijuu yang disupport secara sempurna dengan tiga kemampuan The True Tenseigan, terutama _The Time Extra_."

"Kau tahu tentang semua kemampuan kami berdua?" Hinata tidak menyangka ada yang mengetahui formasi bertarung terkuat yang ia dan suaminya miliki. Padahal belum sekalipun ia menunjukkannya dalam sebuah pertarungan.

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis, Hinata. Kalian kira selama ini aku tidak pernah menunjukkan diri pada siapapun itu karena apa? Tentu saja karena aku mengamati dua tamu tak diundang dari universe lain macam kalian." jawab Ophis.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku selalu hati-hati" ungkap Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Jangan sombong Hinata! Hanya karena kau seorang _User_ yang memegang _Cube_ tak lantas membuatmu bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau. Sama seperti _Cube_ , aku sebenarnya adalah produk asli yang diciptakan langsung oleh _Cardinal System_. Karena itulah, aku memiliki akses untuk masuk kedalam dimensi inti _Cube_ tanpa harus memiliki benda itu, walaupun aku tidak bisa menggunakannya seperti yang kau lakukan, Hinata."

"Tid-"

"Aku sang ketidakbatasan, Great Red perwujudan impian, dan Trihexa [666] perlambang kehancuran bukanlah makhluk yang berasal dari Universe ini. Kami bertiga di buat dengan tujuan sebagai pengatur dunia ini. DxD Universe punya sistem tata dimensi ruang yang lebih rumit dibanding universe lainnya. Ada banyak dimensi ruang, tempat-tempat mitologis, dunia manusia, celah dimensi, bahkan dimensi ruang buatan. Itu semua tentu butuh penstabil yaitu kami bertiga."

"Pantas saja, misteri asal-muasal kedatangan Tiga Eksistensi Terkuat tidak pernah diketahui siapapun, bahkan oleh Tuhan The God of Bible yang sudah mati." gumam Sona.

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini, Ophis?" tanya Naruto

Naruto kembali ke mode normal. Karena itu, Hinata pun mengikuti dan menonaktifkan doujutsunya.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Aku ingin ikut dalam tim kalian."

"...?" semuanya memasang wajah tidak percaya. Kedatangan Ophis ke dimensi ini saja sudah tak terduga, apalagi dengan ucapan Ophis kalau dia ingin ikut dalam tim, sangat sukar dipercaya.

"Sebelum keberadaanku di celah dimensi digantikan oleh Great Red, aku menemukan adanya ketidakstabilan disana, sebuah _bug_ yang perlahan membesar dan jika dibiarkan akan menghancurkan pondasi tata dimensi ruang dunia ini. Aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa, bahkan usahaku menyelidiki itu jadi semakin sulit sejak Great Red tidak membiarkan aku berenang di celah dimensi lagi. Sekiryushintei egois itu pun tidak mempedulikan keanehan yang terjadi disana. Karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada hal itu, aku berusaha kembali ke celah dimensi dengan cara mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dalam satu organisasi untuk melawan Great Red."

"Jadi ini maksudnya, tujuan tersembunyi yang tidak kau katakan pada semua anak buahmu di Khaos Brigade dibalik impian bohongmu untuk kembali ke kampung halaman seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?" sela Sasuke.

"Benar sekali. Saat ini, afinitas celah dimensi pada Great Red lebih tinggi dari aku, jadi akan lebih baik kalau membiarkan Great Red tetap tinggal disana. Walau begitu aku harus tetap kembali ke celah dimensi untuk menghentikan kerusakan bertambah parah. Ketika aku merasakan kedatangan eksistensi dari universe lain empat bulan lalu, aku mulai menyelidiki dan bertemu langsung dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Saat itu aku belum menemukan jawaban karena kalian berdua tidak memberitahuku apapun. Tapi aku tahu ada benang penghubung yang menjelaskan kedatangan kalian dengan keanehan pada celah dimensi. Aku meyakini ada hubungannya dengan _Cardinal System_. Walaupun aku sama dengan _Cube_ , produk langsung dari _Cardinal System_ , tapi aku tidak memiliki akses informasi kesana. Hanya pengguna _Cube_ yang memiliki akses. Karena itulah, selama ini aku meninggalkan Khaos Brigade dan menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinan pada seseorang, bersembunyi di dalam inti _Cube_ , diam menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sambil mengamati apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dari sini. Hingga sekarang akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawaban atas masalah apa yang sedang terjadi, yaitu kiamat yang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Apa penjelasanku masih kurang?"

Naruto membuang nafas berat, sambil tersenyum dia menjawab, "Tidak, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat bergabung, Ophis."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Ophis, lalu disambut oleh perwujudan Sang Ketidakbatasan itu dalam sebuah jabat tangan.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang kau berikan, Naruto"

Saat semuanya tenang, seseorang yang lebih banyak diam akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Ini misi berat, ku rasa seseorang harus menjadi pemimpin misi ini." usul Tsubaki.

"Aku setuju." sambung Sona.

"Ku rasa kau pantas untuk posisi itu, Dobe."

Ophis tersenyum manis, "Aku tak masalah siapapun yang memimpin."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, menyalurkan kepercayaannya.

"Huufffttt,,, baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?"

Naruto merasakan bebannya berkurang sekarang. Ada orang yang bisa ia percayai untuk membantu misinya. Inilah yang selama ini ia butuhkan, tidak peduli siapapun orang itu. Ada istri yang setia, teman lama dari Konoha, dua gadis iblis, dan seekor naga simbol ketidakbatasan.

Dengan semangat yang kembali memuncak, Naruto menatap semuanya, "Sisa waktu yang kita miliki didunia ini semakin sedikit, hanya 4 bulan. Kita harus cepat."

"Koordinat universe artefak ketiga sudah ku temukan, Naruto-kun. Kita hanya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kesana"

"Bagus. Lalu artefak keempat. Benda terakhir itu masih belum jelas wujud dan keberadaannya." kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Artefak terakhir sudah dikonfirmasi kebenarannya. Yang kita cari di dunia ini adalah,,,,,"

"Trihexa [666]" serempak Hinata, Sona, dan Ophis mengatakannya.

Sona menuturkan, "Maaf kalau aku menguping, semua petunjuk yang ku dapat mengarah kesana. Sesuatu yang berada di ujung semesta, eksistensi Trihexa sudah sejak lama di segel oleh The God of Bible. Dan untuk membuktikannya, perlu relic Holy Grail"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sadar saat itu ada yang menguping ucapanku karena pembicaraan itu memang ku sengaja." sahut Hinata.

"Sigh, licik" cibir Sona.

"Ku rasa sinyal lemah dan putus-putus yang diterima oleh _Cube_ memang berasal dari Trihexa" kata Hinata. "Fakta kalau Trihexa disegel, mungkin itulah penyebabnya. Segel itu sepertinya mencegah segala sesuatu tahu tentang keberadaan Trihexa, tidak bisa diketahui dan dirasakan agar tidak ada yang menyalahgunakan Trihexa dikemudian hari. Mungkin itu lah tujuan The God of Bible. Padahal _Cube_ memiliki pemetaan semua lokasi didalam sistem multiuniverse, namun segel itu tampaknya mengurung keberadaan Trihexa dalam dimensi khusus diluar jangkauan _Cube_ , suatu dimensi yang dapat disamakan dengan _Block Data_ yang tak terbaca dalam _Disc_."

Ophis menyambungkan, "Satu fakta lagi, bahwa Trihexa yang merupakan produk langsung ciptaan dari _Cardinal System_ sama seperti artefak One Piece Treasure dan Hogyukou, cukup menjadi bukti kuat kalau memang Trihexa lah artefak keempat yang dibutuhkan. Untung saja bukan aku, jika iya mungkin aku harus mengorbankan hidupku."

"Baiklah, semua artefak sudah diidentifikasi. Dua minggu dari sekarang, kita akan pergi ke universe lain untuk mencari artefak ketiga." kata Naruto memutuskan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut" sela Ophis. "Eksistensiku di universe ini sudah ditetapkan oleh _Cardinal System_. Jika aku meninggalkannya, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Selanjutnya, kita akan menyusun rencana jangka panjang untuk melepaskan Trihexa dari segel yang mengurungnya, kemudian menangkapnya segera setelah ia bebas, menyatukan semua artefak menjadi _Matrix_."

Ophis mengacungkan tangan, "Untuk membuka segel Trihexa, banyak syarat yang harus dipenuhi, tapi aku punya saran. Aku mendapatkan informasi kalau didalam organiasi Khaos Brigade, ada seseorang yang sangat berambisi untuk melepas segel Trihexa."

"Siapa?" tanya Sona.

"Sang Putra Bintang Fajar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya. Dan langkah pertama, aku akan mundur dari jabatan kepemimpinan Khaos Brigade. Membiarkan Rizevim memimpin Khaos Brigade untuk memuluskan ambisinya."

"Aku bisa mengumpulkan banyak informasi sebagai bahan untuk membuat rencana nanti." kata Sasuke.

"Aku, Sona-san dan Tsubaki-san yang akan menyusun rencana besar memanfaatkan Rizevim." tukas Hinata, dan diikuti anggukan Sona dan Tsubaki. Trio wanita licik.

"Satu hal lagi, Trihexa dan Great Red di takdirkan bertarung oleh _Cardinal System_ sebagai pengakhir universe ini. Aku yang akan menghadang Great Red agar naga merah itu tidak mengganggu proses penangkapan Trihexa" kata Ophis.

Naruto yang tersisa, "Jadi aku yaa, yang kebagian tugas menangkap Trihexa?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi selain kau, Dobe?"

"Haaaahhh..." Naruto menghela nafas berat. Menangkap Trihexa bukan perkara mudah. Melawan Ophis sendirian saja tidak sanggup, bagaimana bisa menangkap Trihexa?

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Aku akan memberikan support penuh untuk pertarungan dengan The True Tenseigan."

"Jangan lupakan Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan milikku, Dobe"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kheh,,, kurasa kekuatan yang terkumpul sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu ku khawatirkan."

Ini seperti titik balik dalam misi besar yang diemban oleh Naruto. Semua yang ia kira sangat sulit bahkan hampir mustahil untuk diselesaikan sejak awal, sekarang seperti mendapat angin segar. Tidak salah pilihannya untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke, Sona, dan Tsubaki, bahkan keberadaan Ophis juga sangat membantu.

' _Tapi mungkin masih ada satu masalah lagi._ ' kata Naruto dalam hati, sambil matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang fokus pada _Cube_ dan dua artefak yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **NOTE:** Nah,,,, kalau kemarin-kemarin banyak muncul teori fisika, chapter kali ini kita banyak menggunakan pengetahuan tentang teknologi digital. Ada banyak istilah yang seringkali digunakan dan sangat familiar ditelinga kita sebagai pengguna produk-produk teknologi digital. Kalau ada yang kurang paham dengan salah satu istilah, search aja di tempatnya Mbah Gugel.

Chapter ini menjawab misteri dibalik summary yang ada selama ini. Banyak hal yang dulunya dipertanyakan, terjawab di chapter ini. Tentang kiamat sesungguhnya - _True End_ -, sistem multiuniverse, _Cube_ , dan empat artefak penyusun _Matrix_. Masalah di Kyoto pun sudah selesai, dan sepak terjang Konoha semakin menjadi-jadi, next target Bangsa Vampire Rumania.

Kemunculan Ophis yang sebentar muncul di chapter 12, ternyata punya peranan penting yang baru terungkap, inilah kejutan yang kumaksud kemarin.

Sebuah tim telah terbentuk, tim dengan jalan yang berbeda dengan semua golongan. Sekarang sudah ada lima kubu penentu akhir dunia. Tim Naruto, Konoha, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, Khaos Brigade, dan kubu rahasia yang dibentuk Sakra. Semuanya saling berkaitan, dan masalah internal NaruHina yang ikut menambah polemik, tentang keinginan terselubung Hinata yang ingin menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, _The True God_.

Ulasan review :

Review yang menyatakan kalau terlalu berlebihan tentang makhluk lima dimensi, di chapter ini sudah terjawab dengan logis. Adakah yang masih ingin dibantah atau didebat?

Daripada membahas kelemahan Hinata mulu, mending lupain dulu aja deh. Nanti juga ketahuan, hihiiii.

Sona mulai ada rasa sama Naruto?, Hhhmm iya kali. Cinta bisa tumbuh tanpa disadari. Hihihiii,,,. rasanya ga cuma Sona saja deh. Ada lagi gadis lain yang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Naruto, pernah muncul di chap 26 dan 31 kalau aku ga salah ingat.

Bener kalau kelihatannya Konoha lemah, tidak mungkin melawan Aliansi yang punya satu juta malaikat kloning. Tapi jangan khawatir, Konoha akan terus mengumpulkan sekutu, selain itu Konoha juga memiliki kekuatan rahasia. Tidak ada Edo Tensei, tidak ada Zetsu Putih. Aku udah nyiapin suatu hal untuk itu nanti.

Kakashi tidak sedikitpun memanfaatkan Sharingan untuk memanipulasi Yasaka. Dia hanya membuka mata Yasaka akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, itu saja. Ini dilakukan agar persekutuan Konoha dengan Kyoto mutlak didasari oleh sebuah persamaan sehingga ikatannya lebih kuat. _Cardinal System_ berada di puncak, Great Red jauh dibawahnya. Siapa pahlawannya?, maknai lebih dalam summary fic ini lagi.

Yang nyariin Rizevim, tuh dia udah nongol walau cuma nama saja, dan dia bakal jadi korban kelicikan Hinata dan Sona. Entah bagaimana nasib Rizevim, yang jelas dia superdevil jenius, dia pasti akan membuat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Sona tidak memihak Aliansi ataupun Konoha, dia hanya memihak Naruto.

Transformer?, bener. Ada _Cube_ dan _Matrix_ di fic ini.

Jumlah mitologi yang muncul di fic ini menyesuaikan LN DxD, ga ada mitologi Egypt/Mesir dan lainnya.

Yang setia nunggu Hari Jum'at,,,,,, Jum'at berkah.

Ending masih rahasia.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

At Last, sebenarnya aku udah janji ga akan ngebahas ini dahulu, tapi daripada ribut, sesekali ku ungkit gapapa lah. Untuk flamer, kamu ngikutin kok sampai ke chapter ini, dan dari isi flamenya kok kamu tahu sedetail itu? Kamu demen atau doyan sama fic ini sih? Hihiii,,, pokoknya terserah kamu mau berbuat apa, aku bebasin dan aku ga akan menghapus flame kamu, toh aku ga musingin juga. _Fic ini akan tetap update apapun respon kalian_. Ibarat pepatah, 'anjing menggonggong, kafilah tetap berlalu'. Ga usah dimaknai mendalam arti pepatahnya, jelas udah kelihatan bahwa fic ini terus update layaknya kafilah yang berlalu, dan dari situ juga ketahuan siapa an**** yang menggonggong. :V ... Buat Antiflamer fic ini ku ucapkan terima kasih untuk dukungannya, pun untuk reviewer lainnya juga, tapi ku mohon kalian ga usah ikutan ribut, biarin aja. Kita damai, karena aku cinta damai. Nikmatin aja isi ceritanya, daripada memikirkan hal tak penting tadi. Alangkah lebih baik lagi kalau ngisi kolom review dengan kritik atau saran agar fic ini lebih bagus kedepannya.

Sebelum berpisah, aku mau promosiin fanfic oneshoot baru nih, baca yaa, aku publish di akun ini juga. Isinya Humor rate-M, lumayan lah untuk merefresh pikiran setelah dipusingin oleh materi fic ini.

 **Pesan dari Kakahsi di chapter ini, Salam Milflovers, MILF Banzaaaaiiiii... :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Sabtu, 7 Mei 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Naruto terkekeh, "Kurasa kekuatan yang terkumpul sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu ku khawatirkan."_

 _Ini seperti titik balik dalam misi besar yang diemban oleh Naruto. Semua yang ia kira sangat sulit bahkan hampir mustahil untuk diselesaikan sejak awal, sekarang seperti mendapat angin segar. Tidak salah pilihannya untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke, Sona, dan Tsubaki, bahkan keberadaan Ophis juga sangat membantu._

 _'Tapi mungkin masih ada satu masalah lagi.' kata Naruto dalam hati, sambil matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang fokus pada Cube dan dua artefak yang melayang mengelilinginya._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 41. Apa Naruto akan membangun harem?.**

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Cuaca siang ini sangat cerah. Langit biru membentang diseluruh cakrawala melingkupi segenap permukaan bumi. Tak sedikitpun ada awan yang menghias langit. Terik matahari musim panas menciptakan fatamorgana disetiap sudut jalan. Walau begitu, Konoha yang melayang diatas langit tetap berhawa sejuk, berbeda sekali dengan kondisi dipermukaan bumi.

Saat ini, disebuah ruangan besar serupa aula, yang kesemua sudut dan sisinya dihias dengan dekorasi mewah dan elegan dengan nuansa serba putih. Ini adalah tempat pesta resepsi pernikahan. Semua undangan telah datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah ninja dan ANBU yang bertugas di sektor keamanan Konoha, serta beberapa tamu penting pejabat negara dan petinggi klan. Hari ini, mereka semua sejenak melupakan masalah besar yang mereka hadapi didunia yang keji ini, berbahagia dan bersenang-senang untuk satu hari saja, sebelum kembali lagi melawan kejamnya dunia.

Semua undangan berpakaian formal ala Budaya Barat. Yah, budaya dari Eropa kini telah masuk ke Konoha dan berasimilasi dengan budaya setempat. Setelah pernikahan dan janji suci diselenggarakan di kuil sesuai adat istiadat Konoha, selanjutnya pesta resepsi dengan nuansa modern dilanjutkan di aula besar ini. Pernikahan antara Sai dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Okehh,,, salahkan Ino yang terbawa arus perkembangan jaman! Dia yang sudah beberapa kali bertugas di permukaan bumi, keluar dari Pulau Melayang Desa Tersembunyi Konohagakure, sempat-sempatnya mengamati perkembangan mode, fashion, dan romantisme manusia di dunia yang baru. Tidak jarang dia membeli banyak sekali majalah wanita dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Akibatnya, Sai terpaksa harus merogoh kocek dalam-dalam untuk menuruti keinginan mempelai wanitanya. Membuat pesta resepsi mewah. Aaahhhh~~~, padalah sudah tahu kalau Konoha dalam keadaan genting, ini malah membuat sesuatu yang berlebihan. Walau begitu, Sai tetap bahagia. Ini hari pernikahannya.

Kata Ino, ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasib Konoha di masa depan nantinya, apakah bisa selamat didunia ini atau tidak? Yang jelas dia hanya ingin memiliki pesta pernihakan yang selalu ia impikan sejak kecil. Sai pun tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dengan argumen Ino.

Sekarang sudah saatnya ke acara puncak pesta resepsi, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para undangan pasangan muda-mudi yang belum meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Acara lempar buket bunga.

Sai dan Ino telah berbalik membelakangi para undangan. Bersamaan dengan aba-aba dari Ino, kedua mempelai itupun melempar buket bunga sekuat tenaga kebelakang. Buket bunga itu pun meluncur bebas, hingga,,,,,

Hap...

berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan dari sepasang muda-mudi yang berdiri paling belakang, mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sangat kontras, merah muda dan hitam.

"Huuuuu..." teriakan dan siulan langsung menyambut saling bersahutan.

Ino sang ratu hari ini berteriak, "FOREHEEEAAADDD, AKU MENUNGGU UNDANGAN PERNIKAHANMUUUU... TIDAK BOLEH LEBIH DARI SEBULAN YAAAA...!"

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu berkedut kesal, ada banyak perempatan siku yang menonjol didahi lebarnya. "Awas kau Pig!, jangan sombong hanya karena kau menikah lebih dulu dariku."

Sakura memang balas berteriak dan menyumpah, tapi hatinya mengamini do'a dari rivalnya yang selalu menjadi saingannya dalam hal apapun. Yah, dia membiarkan sahabat blondenya ini menang hari ini. Mau bagaimana lagi?, karena ketika dia melihat kesamping,

"Ehh,,, Sasuke-kun,, tu-tunggu!..." Sakura memekik.

Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan acara pesta. Acara sudah selesai, dan Sasuke sepertinya ingin kembali secepatnya dengan tugas-tugas berat yang ia miliki.

"Hei,,,, kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura berhasil menyusul langkah Sasuke, mereka berdua sudah ada di luar ruangan pesta. Melangkah bersama-sama tanpa tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Hn..."

Seperti biasa, jawaban ini sudah lumrah didapat Sakura. Dia hanya harus bersabar. Kalau yang seperti ini saja dia tidak sanggup bersabar, bagaimana nantinya jika dia menjadi Uchiha Sakura?

"Sasuke-kuuunn..." Sakura merengek manja. Walau ia tahu tingkahnya ini paling tidak disukai Sasuke, tapi dia ingin terus berusaha. "Emmm,,, Shikamaru dan Temari-san kemarin ke klinik ku loh. Mereka berdua memeriksa kesehatan."

"Hn?" dengusan tanda tanya. Sasuke ingat dengan dua orang yang sudah menikah lebih dari dua bulan lalu itu karena ia turut hadir di pesta resepsinya. Tapi buat apa cek kesehatan? Baru tadi ia bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengan Shikamaru dan Temari di pesta resepsi Ino, pasangan suami istri itu tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Mmmmm,,, me-mereka memeriksakan kesehatan rahim Temari-san. Selain itu mereka berdua juga melakukan pemeriksaan darah, urin, penyakit TORCH, penyakit Hepatitis, golongan darah Rhesus, Pap Smear, VDRL, dan pemeriksaan riwayat kesehatan keluarga."

"Hah?" Sasuke mendengus heran, apa maksudnya coba? Merahasiakan data pasien itu kewajiban seorang dokter, tapi kenapa Sakura seenaknya membuka privasi Shikamaru dan Temari? Ini sudah melangggar kode etik.

"Mereka menjalani rangkaian medical check-up pra kehamilan. Tau sendiri kan bagaimana cara kerja otak suami istri itu kalau berpikir, mereka ingin semuanya dipikirkan dan disiapkan matang-matang. Intinya Shikamaru dan Temari-san sedang menjalankan program punya anak."

Secepat kilat chidori menyambar, Sasuke itu pulalah mengerti, "Oh.."

Hanya itu respon yang didapat Sakura. Perempuan ini tahu kalau Sasuke cukup peka, berbeda jauh dengan sahabat pirangnya yang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun bahkan perlu genjutsu untuk sadar akan perasaan seorang gadis yang lama menunggu dan rela mati untuknya.

Walau begitu Sakura tidak berhenti, dia tidak boleh menyerah, "Sai dan Ino baru saja menikah."

"Terus?" sahut Sasuke datar.

Sakura sudah biasa makan sifat datar dan dingin Sasuke. Cukup sudah!, saatnya to the point, "Kita kapan?"

"Hn."

Mendengus lagi Sasuke-nya. Apa bagi Sakura, menikah dengan Sasuke itu hanya ada di khayalannya?

"Naruto dan Hinata-chan saat ini pasti bahagia banget. Sudah lama mereka pergi, sepertinya mereka keasyikan menikmati bulan madu."

"..."

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti tiga pasangan yang sudah mendahului kita, Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Haaaahhhh..." Sakura membuang nafas panjang, dia masih setia mengikuti Sasuke berjalan, tanpa tahu kemana tujuan pria yang ia cintai ini. "Kau bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta padaku. Apalagi melamar, menikah, tinggal serumah berdua, punya keturunan, dan,,,, aahhh~~~, aku sepertinya sudah kebanyakan mengkhayal."

"..."

"Sasuke-kuunnn, bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?"

Lagi-lagi rengekan manja Sakura tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke. Saat melihat kesamping, Sakura baru menyadari kalau laki-laki berambut hitam ini sedang menanggung masalah berat. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi yang terpahat diwajah rupawan itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Sasuke berhenti, menatap wajah Sakura yang lebih rendah darinya, "Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Namun Sakura bukanlah orang yang sebatas kenal saja dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu betul bagaimana Sasuke luar dalam. Teringat kalau tadi Sasuke tidak lagi menanggapi ocehannya sejak dia menyebut nama Naruto, Sakura langsung mengerti.

"Kau pasti bertemu dengan Naruto lagi setelah kita datang ke Kouh bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Kazekage-sama kan? Apa dia terkena masalah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, menolehpun seperti tak sudi, dia melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam.

Terpaksa Sakura mengejar lagi, "Heiiii Sasuke-kun,,,! bukan hanya kau saja sahabat Naruto. A-aku juga ingin tahu tentang dia, bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang, dan pasti kau sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata kerjakan saat ini, iya kan?"

Sakura masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun.!" kali ini Sakura berkata dengan nada tegas, "Katakan padaku!, katakan padaku kalau saat ini tidak ada masalah besar, masalah yang lebih berat dan lebih berbahaya daripada Imperium of Bible yang mengancam Konoha dan membuat Kakashi sensei pusing!."

Sasuke menyerah, bahunya sedikit turun, wajahnya yang menatap Sakura menyendu. Menyimpan rahasia dari Sakura bukanlah hal baik untuknya. Sakura tidak hanya cerewet dan membuatnya sakit kepala jika keingintahuannya tidak dituruti, karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah orang yang berharga untuknya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang selain Naruto yang mau menunggu dan mengharapkannya walau ia jatuh dalam gelapnya kutukan kebencian. Selain karena sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura adalah alasan utama dia masih ingin melanjutkan hidup hingga saat ini. Jika tidak, dia merasa akan lebih baik mati, ikut menjadi korban kiamat dunia tempat asalnya.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, "Ke rumahku saja. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya disana. Naruto pasti punya beban berat, aku juga ingin ikut meringankannya. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan untuk Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Yah, Naruto memang memintanya untuk merahasiakan masalah tentang keruntuhan seluruh universe, tapi Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas kalau permintaan Naruto adalah untuk merahasiakannya pada teman-teman di Konoha, bukan merahasiakan dari satu teman, terlebih itu adalah Sakura. Jadi Sasuke merasa tidak bersalah disini.

.

.

.

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Insiden di Kyoto dengan semua intrik pemilik kepentingan sudah seminggu berlalu. Kembali ke rutinitas seperti biasa, pagi ini kembali menjadi pagi yang membosankan bagi Naruto. Aahhh~~~~, bukan cuma membosankan, tapi juga membuat otaknya yang hanya setara processor pentium I jadi berasap. Bagaimana tidak, ini dikelas dan jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung?

Apalagi sekarang jam pelajaran ekonomi, ditambah gurunya terlalu proaktif, membuat dirinya tak bisa tenang. Takut kalau tiba-tiba sang guru menunjuk dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sumpah demi celana boxernya Obama, Naruto paling benci yang namanya menghitung uang, uang yang tidak nyata. Kalau saja uang itu ada didepan matanya, maka akan lain lagi ceritanya.

Satu lagi yang membuat otak Naruto makin tidak karuan, disebelahnya, teman sebangku selama duduk di kelas XII Kuoh Gakuen, Akeno Himejima, gadis berambut ungu gelap panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan tatapan mata sayu, gadis penganut aliran sadistic-masochist dengan level kegenitan diluar batas. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan Akeno sekarang!

"Akeno-san, bi-bisa tidak geser sedikit?" tanya Naruto pelan, takut di marahi guru, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga iblis dari Akeno yang sangat peka. Akeno memang duduk terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, bahu mereka saja hampir bersentuhan, padahal siswa lainnya yang duduk sebangku tidak serapat ini.

"Eh?" Akeno memasang wajah polos kebingungan menatap Naruto, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

' _Gh,,, apa-apaan iblis ini?. Aku tidak sudi ada perempuan lain selain Hinata yang memanggilku begitu. Kalau saja saat ini aku tidak sedang menyamar jadi iblis, ku pastikan lidahmu jadi sarang belatung..._ '

Naruto mengumpat kesal, dalam hati tentunya. Mana mungkin dia merusak kesepakatannya dengan Sona hanya karena dia memaki budak dari sahabat iblis berkacamata itu. Ditambah lagi saat ini kesepakatannya dengan Sona berubah jauh lebih baik, sekarang semuanya terbuka, tidak seperti kesepakatan pertama yang ditutup-tutupi dan didasari kepentingan masing-masing.

"Anoo,,, hawanya panas, jadi bisakah kau geser sedikit agar aku bisa merasakan angin dari jendela?"

Baru sejak beberapa minggu lalu, ruang kelas XII ini dipindah ke bangunan lain. Jika dahulu ruangannya tertutup rapat namun dengan fasilitas full AC, maka sekarang ruang kelas tanpa pendingin ruangan tapi dengan jendela terbuka.

"Ohh~~~"

Akeno begeser sedikit, tapi,,,,

"Maksudku geser menjauh dariku, Akeno-san. Bukannya merapat."

Akeno mencondongkan badannya hingga seperti bersandar di tubuh Naruto, seraya meletakkan satu tangannya di paha laki-laki itu.

"Hmm,,, apa? aku tak dengar tadi, Naruto-kun."

Twichh,,,,

"Husshh,,, jangan pegang-pegang pahaku. Geli tahu..!"

Akeno tak mempedulikan Naruto, malah dia mengelus-elus paha itu hingga mencapai dan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menonjol dari balik celana yang dikenakan Naruto.

Akeno bergumam sendiri, gumaman yang cukup nyaring untuk didengar Naruto. "Hmmm,,, besar tapi pas, hangat, keras, dan lurus. Tipeku banget."

Karena otaknya lelet, Naruto masih belum merespon gumaman Akeno.

Ketika Naruto merasa Akeno sudah meremas kuat miliknya disana, barulah,,,,

Plakkk...

Cukup keras Naruto menepis tangan nakal Akeno. Naruto tidak terima dirinya dilecehkan begitu. Wajah Naruto merah padam, ekspresi marah yang kental terpahat jelas di wajahnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai emosi, Akeno kembali ke posisi semula. Tapi jangan harap Akeno akan menyerah dan berhenti.

"Aahhh~~~, gerahhhh..." Akeno berguman dengan nada sensual tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Naruto. Dia lalu mengambil buku tulis dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat rok seragam sekolah yang ia pakai, mengipasi sesuatu yang ada didalam sana.

Mata Naruto yang terbuka lebar karena marah, kini makin lebar lagi melihat kelakuan bejat Akeno.

Belum cukup sampai disana, Akeno makin berani. Akeno menurunkan celana dalamnya sampai ke lutut, walau area berbahaya masih terhalang kain rok sehingga mata Naruto belum melihat bagaimana rupa selangkangan gadis iblis itu. Rupanya bagian tubuh Akeno yang itu benar-benar kegerahan.

Glekk...

Ternyata yang namanya Akeno Himejima itu benar-benar wanita bejat dan gila. Ini dikelas, banyak siswa-siswi, dan guru ada didepan kelas sedang mengajar. Tapi Akeno sungguh berani berbuat seperti itu.

Ohh,,, sepertinya Naruto makin marah dan makin 'kepanasan'. Dia menoleh pada Hinata, berharap sesuatu dari istrinya itu untuk membantu masalahnya. Masalah akibat digoda iblis genit nan mesum. Naruto yakin bisa menahan diri, lagipula ia tidak tertarik dengan tubuh perempuan manapun selain tubuh Hinata. Naruto hanya tidak ingin ada yang menyangka tidak-tidak padanya.

Namun apa mau dikata, Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sona sedang sibuk. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan sebundel dokumen yang entah darimana datangnya, mungkin diberikan oleh Sasuke. Yang Naruto tahu hanyalah dua gadis licik itu sedang membuat sebuah rencana untuk misi tim yang ia bentuk.

Karena kelamaan menoleh Hinata, jadinyaaa,,,

"Uzumaki-san,,, Jelaskan ruang lingkup, permasalahan, dan indikator keberhasilan kebijakan ekonomi makro dan ekonomi mikro yang diterapkan Pemerintah Jepang saat ini...!"

Nah kan,,, ketiban sial pada akhirnya.

"Ha'i sensei..." Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Pokoknya berdiri saja dulu, bisa atau tidak menjawab urusan belakangan daripada dihukum membersihkan toilet.

1-0, satu kosong untuk kemenangan pihak gadis iblis penggoda.

.

Kali ini Naruto sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Bukan untuk membaca buku, tapi untuk mencari ketenangan. Memang begitu keadaannya, sebagai salah salah satu tempat paling tidak diminati, perpustakaan menjadi destinasi siswa yang paling sepi. Apalagi sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Naruto pun disini karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan bejat teman sebangkunya, Akeno Himejima. Yah, wanita iblis itu benar-benar bejat menurut Naruto.

Naruto inginnya bersama Hinata, tapi tidak bisa karena Hinata masih sibuk dengan Sona menyusun rencana untuk timnya. Kalau ada sang istri kan tentu lebih enak. Yaahh, begitulah. Enak karena ekkheemmm... Pernah empat atau lima kali karena dirinya atau Hinata yang kadang kala tak bisa menahan diri, mereka berhubungan seks di pojok perpustakaan yang tidak terjangkau kamera CCTV ketika suasananya sepi dan penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar. Seperti kata Kurama, ia dan istrinya memang mesum, tapi bukan maniak.

Namanya juga Naruto, mana pernah bisa hidup tenang. Sekarang jelas sekali terdengar ditelinganya, suara dua gadis yang sedang asik membahas sesuatu. Kalau saja yang dibahas itu sesuatu yang berguna, maka akan lain ceritanya. Lah ini, membahas bulu mata keluaran terbaru. Ada tadi disebutkan bulu mata cendrawasi, bulu mata khatulistiwa, dan nama-nama bulu mata aneh lainnya yang tidak familiar bagi orang Jepang.

' _Kemana sih penjaga perpustakaannya? Ada orang ribut kok dibiarin?_ '

Ketika Naruto menengok dari balik rak yang jadi tempatnya duduk bersandar, ia langsung mengenali dua gadis yang berbicara nyaring mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Ooohhh... Mereke berdua ternyata." gumam Naruto.

Di sana, saling berhadapan terpisah meja rendah berbentuk persegi, dua kouhainya yang merupakan Bishop Sona sekaligus anggota OSIS dari kelas XI duduk bersimpuh. Satu yang berambut putih dengan iris mata biru kehijauan dan satu lagi yang berambut coktlat panjang dengan iris mata coklat pula. Naruto agak sedikit tidak menyangka, sejauh yang ia tahu dua gadis itu punya pembawaan sifat lumayan serius, walau tidak separah sifat Sona. Jadi aneh saja kalau melihat mereka berdua yang beberapa kali jejerita histeris membahas bulu mata. Istilah populernya,,, alay.

Walau memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang cukup dekat, namun Naruto tidak ingin mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan dua Bishop Sona. Ia merasa itu bukan ranah obrolan yang bisa dimasukinya, obrolan tentang bulu mata?. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri hendak pindah ke pojok lain perpustakaan, biar bisa lebih tenang. Namun,,,

"Loh, Naruto-senpai?" Momo Hanakai, si gadis yang berambut putih memekik ketika padangan Naruto di perpustakann jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto berhenti karena namanya dipanggil, lalu berbalik.

Reya Kusaka si gadis bersurai coklat melirik ke arah pandangan Momo, "Aaahh~~~, ayo sini!, gabung dengan kami, Senpai!" katanya dengan tangan melambai pada Naruto sebagai isyarat untuk mendekat.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Momo dan Reya sambil nyengir seperti biasa. Walaupun dia ingin sendiri saat ini, tapi kan tidak baik menolak ajakan orang lain. Berharap saja saat ia ikut gabung, mereka tidak akan membahas bulu mata lagi.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sibuk sekarang." Naruto ikut duduk bersama dua gadis itu. Duduk bersila disalah satu sisi meja persegi yang masih kosong.

"Tumben senpai kesini?" Momo agak heran, pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat peerage palsu King-nya ini main ke perpustakaan.

"Iya, tidak biasanya loh." sambung Reya.

"Aaah~, tidak segitunya juga kali. Aku lumayan sering kok ke perpustakaan." jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Massa?" Momo memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Semua orang di jajaran budak Sona tahu betul kalau Naruto itu paling malas kalau urusan belajar.

"Iyya lah. Memangnya wajahku seperti wajah pembohong ya?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi kan wajahmu jauh banget jika dibandingkan dengan wajah kutu buku."

Pernyataan Reya diberi anggukan setuju oleh Momo.

"Ke perpustakaan tidak harus membaca buku juga kan?" sanggah Naruto.

"Terus Naruto-senpai ngapain dong di perpustakaan kalau bukan membaca buku?"

"Se..." Naruto hampir saja kelepasan, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia menjawab ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menuntaskan hasrat berhubungan 'Seks' dengan Hinata. "Se-seterah aku dong. Phuhiii..." kata Naruto seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Momo dan Reya menautkan alis masing-masing. Aneh,,, bisa-bisanya senpai mereka yang hangat, ceria serta punya wibawa dan kharisma sebagai pria dewasa ini mejadi alay begitu.

Huuhhh,,, sekarang perpustakaan jadi tempat ngumpul para Alay'ers.

"Kalian sendiri, ngapain diperpustakaan? Bolos dari tugas OSIS kah?"

Pertanyaan balik dari Naruto, kontan membuat Momo dan Reya terdiam.

"Aku bilangin nih sama Sona-Kaichou. Hayooo..." Naruto memicingkan matanya mengancam Momo dan Reya.

Niatnya Naruto bercanda, tapi ternyata berdampak besar.

Akibat ancaman Naruto, dua Bishop Sona langsung kelimpungan. Namun bukan budak Sona namanya kalau tidak pintar...

Momo beringsut kesisi kanan Naruto,

Gyuttt...

lalu memeluk erat lengan Naruto, membenamkannya diantara kedua payudaranya yang untungnya masih dilapisi seragam. Ukuran payudara itu lumayan besar, jadi sensasi empuknya sangat terasa. Hangat, lembut, kenyal, dan aaahhh~~~, susah dijelaskan.

"Eh?" Naruto sontak heran, risih juga sekalian.

"Sennpaaiiii..." Momo mencolek dada Naruto, "Jangan beritahu Kaichou yaa,,, Pleeeasee... Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Kau suruh aku telanjang dan menari striptease disini pun aku rela."

Reya yang mengerti tindakan Momo, langsung ikut-ikutan. Mereka berdua adalah iblis, dan merayu adalah keahlian mereka.

Gyutt...

Dengan tingkah manja dan genit, Reya juga melakukan hal yang sama disisi kiri Naruto.

"Kalau masih kurang, kau boleh meremas dan menghisap payudaraku sepanjang hari sambil melihat Momo-chan telanjang dan menari striptease. Bagaimana Senpai?"

"Hiiieeee..." Naruto menggeleng cepat karena tawaran mesum Momo dan Reya.

"Atau kau mau keperawanan kami sekalian?" kata Reya.

"Ya. Aku dan Reya-chan pasti bisa memuaskanmu setiap saat." sambung Momo.

"Ha?" rahang Naruto menggantung. Semua tawaran ini sudah kelewatan.

"Senpai... Kasihani kamiiii,,, apa kau ingin lihat kami dicambuk Kaichou seperti yang sering Gen-chan dapatkan?" pinta Reya dan Momo dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto ingat dengan jelas, sering sekali ia melihat Genshirou Saji, satu-satunya budak Sona berjenis kelamin laki-laki, mendapatkan hukuman dari Sona jika berbuat salah, sekecil apapun kesalahannya. Biasanya Sona akan merajam Saji,,,, bukan di rajam, hanya dicambuk saja sampai 100 kali cambukan di pantat. Itu hal menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Untung saja ia hanya budak palsu yang terikat oleh kesepakatan, bukan budak asli yang diikat oleh Evil Piece. Jika iya, mungkin dirinya juga bernasib sama dengan Saji.

"Haaaaahhhhh..." Naruto membuang nafas panjang, kasihan juga dua gadis ini kan kalau sampai dihukum Sona? Lagipula kalau diteruskan, ia sendiri yang kerepotan menghadapi kelakuan mesum kedua budak Sona ini. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melaporkan pada Sona-kaichou. Tapi,,, Momo, Reya, bisa tidak singkirkan payudara empuk milik kalian dari lenganku sekarang..!"

Ucapan frontal Naruto sukses membuat wajah dua gadis iblis itu merona. Bukan karena malu, tapi dipuji kalau payudara mereka empuk, itu sesuatu banget.

Biasanya kan si gadis yang berteriak ' _Kyaaahhh... Singkirkan tanganmu dari payudaraku..! Aahhnn,, Ugh..._ ' pada sang pria. Lah ini terbalik...

Bukannya menuruti perintah Naruto, Momo dan Reya malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. Sudah malu, kepalang tanggung, lanjutkan saja sekalian, begitu isi pikiran Momo dan Reya. Lagi pula bagi mereka berdua, sosok Naruto lebih dari pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Hal yang wajar bagi mereka tertarik pada laki-laki hot dan seksi seperti Naruto. Hanya sebatas ketertarikan seksual saja, untuk sekarang masih belum bisa disebut cinta. Perlu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Mmmhhh. . . . ."

Sambil mendesah, Momo dan Reya menggesek-gesekkan hidung dan pipi mereka di bahu Naruto.

"Hiiieeeeeyy..."

Membuat badan Naruto bergidik tegang. Ditambah lagi sekarang, Momo sudah berani meraba-raba pahanya dengan liar. Sedangkan Reya berhasil membuka satu kancing seragam atasan Naruto dan memasukkan tangannya kebalik baju serta mengelus erotis dada bidang miliknya.

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan akal licik. "Hei,,, Momo, Reya. Lihat!, ada pesawat lewat..."

"Mana?"

Dengan bodohnya Momo dan Reya termakan tipuan konyol Naruto. Aktifitas mereka menggoda Naruto terhenti sejenak, menoleh kearah jendela kaca yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, ketika tidak melihat adanya pesawat yang lewat dilangit dari balik jendela kaca, baru mereka berdua sadar sudah dibodohi Naruto.

"Senpaiiiii...!" Momo dan Reya menggeram tertahan. Namun ini malah membuat mereka semakin gencar melaksanakan aksinya.

Meraba, mengelus, mencolek, menggigit, menjilat, meremas, dan me- me- me- yang lainnya sudah mereka berdua lakukan. Namun anehnya Naruto tidak lagi berontak. Bukan menikmati, tapi diam saja tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Karena heran, Momo berinisiatif menepuk pipi Naruto, lalu

Pooffttt...

setelah kepulan asap tipis hilang, tubuh Naruto yang mereka peluk erat telah berganti menjadi rebung bambu yang berukuran besar.

"SEENNPAAAIIII...!"

Momo dan Reya berteriak kesal. Melempar rebung bambu kesembarang arah hingga merobohkan satu rak buku diperpustakaan. Belum berhenti sampai disitu, karena susunan rak buku yang sedemikian rupa, timbul efek domino. Satu persatu rak buku roboh hingga tidak sampai semenit kemudian, semua rak buku di perpustakaan sudah roboh akibat perbuatan Momo dan Reya.

Kebetulan penjaga perpustakaan sudah datang. Dia melotot dengan mulut menganga.

Aahhh,,, sial bagi Momo dan Reya. Bisa saja mereka menggunakan sihir untuk menghipnotis dan membungkam mulut penjaga perpustakaan, tapi tetap saja ada CCTV yang merekam perbuatan mereka. Sona sang Ketua OSIS pasti sudah melihat, dan dipastikan setelah ini mereka berdua dihukum cambuk 100 kali dipantat masing-masing. Jangan lupakan gatal-gatal yang sebentar lagi akan menyerang akibat memeluk batang rebung bambu tadi.

1-1, satu sama untuk Naruto dan gadis iblis penggoda.

.

Berhasil lepas dari Momo dan Reya, Naruto sekarang bersantai di bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang, tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang rimbun daunnya. Jutsu Shunsin-Kawarimi ternyata efektif untuk kabur dari jerat godaan kedua iblis tadi, bahkan sekalian mengerjainya dengan rebung bambu.

Nikmatnya angin sepoi yang menerpa, membuat Naruto mulai memejamkan mata. Kali ini dia ingin tidur. Sudah cukup lelah seharian membolos tapi tak kunjung bisa mendapat ketenangan.

Towelll...

Sentilan yang dirasakan Naruto di pipi kirinya, membuat Naruto batal bertolak ke alam mimpi.

Naruto membuka sedikit matanya, melirik kearah kiri dari ekor matanya.

Wajah manis dan imut, rambut putih dengan iris mata kuning. Sangat menggemaskan.

Kini mata Naruto terbuka lebar, wajahnya diputar kekiri supaya dapat melihat wajah itu lebih pasti.

"Aaaaa..."

Brukkk...

Naruto jatuh dari bangku, gerak refleksnya yang tak terkontrol akibat kaget, membuat pantatnya jatuh lebih dulu di tanah.

"Itteee,,, Koneko-chan. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

Naruto kaget, tadi pas membuka mata, wajah Koneko teramat sangat dekat dengannya. Deru nafas Koneko bisa ia rasakan, bahkan sedikit lagi bibirnya akan menempel di bibir mungil dan tipis milik Koneko.

"Habisnya kau imut sekali kalau sedang tidur, Senpai."

"Heh? Imut apaan? Kau pikir aku anak gadis?" sungut Naruto yang kini sudah mendudukkan kembali pantatnya di bangku taman.

Koneko juga duduk, tepat disamping Naruto.

"Bu-bukan... Tanda lahir di pipimu membuat aku gemes."

"Yayayaaa,,, kau orang kesekian yang berkata begitu padaku, Koneko-chan."

"Heheee... Oh ya Senpai, aku sudah bisa menguasai varian teknik pukulan **Yasogami Kugeki** yang kau ajarkan."

"Pantas saja, kau kelihatan lesu akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti kelelahan karena berlatih keras ya?"

"Hu'umm..." Koneko mengangguk.

"Baiklah,,, karena kau sudah berusaha keras maka kau berhak beristirahat. Sini,,, rebahkan kepalamu dipangkuanku. Aku akan mengelus-ngelus rambutmu, kau pasti suka kan? Ku dengar youkai nekomata paling senang jika rambut dikepalanya dielus-elus seperti kucing."

Pupil mata Koneko melebar, tawaran Naruto ini tak mungkin dia tolak. Biasanya dia sendiri yang harus memberi kode keras agar Naruto mengelus kepalanya Lah ini ditawari, bahkan di ijinkan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Naruto. Suatu pencapaian besar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Koneko langsung merebahkan diri dibangku taman, dengan kepala dipangku oleh Naruto. Sekarang pemudai bersurai pirang itu sudah mengelus-ngelus lembut kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai putih, bagi Koneko rasanya nyaman sekali. Perlakuan manis ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pipi Koneko merona merah.

Hubungan Naruto dan Koneko memang cukup baik. Tidak pernah bertengkar, selalu terlihat harmonis. Berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan hubungan Naruto dengan gadis iblis lainnya yang selalu diwarnai kelakuan bejat para gadis iblis. Sebagai sesama pengguna senjutsu, mereka sering berbagi ilmu dan kadang berlatih bersama. Kedekatan seperti ini seperti biasa saja bagi Naruto, tapi bagi Koneko sendiri agak sedikit lain ceritanya.

"Loh,,, Koneko-chan. Kau deman ya?"

Sifat tidak peka Naruto kambuh, rona merah Koneko bukan karena demam.

Koneko yang merasa malu, langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Berpaling kearah perut Naruto.

"Koneko-chan?"

Panggilan bernada khawatir dari Naruto membuat perasaan Koneko membuncah. Tapi dia juga semakin malu, dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya disana.

Seketika Naruto merasa ada yang salah, dia merasakan sentuhan hidung mungil Koneko dengan sesuatu dari dalam celananya. Rasanya seperti menempel ketat. Ini cukup buruk bagi Naruto.

"Koneko-chan,,, bisakah kau bangun dulu?"

Koneko menjawab dengan gelengan.

Akibatnya, Naruto merasakan adanya gesekan di bawah sana. Gesekan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah seksual.

Tanpai pikir panjang, Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya yang awalnya mengelus rambut Koneko, jadi memegang erat kepala gadis mungil berambut putih itu. Berusaha menjauhkan kepala Koneko dari area berbahaya miliknya.

Namun, entah Koneko mengerti atas tidak, mungkin karena malu dan tidak ingin rona merah diwajahnya kelihatan oleh Naruto, dia menahan tangan Naruto yang berusaha menarik kepalanya. Koneko bersikeras tidak ingin menjauh, kepala Koneko bergerak makin liar di area pangkal paha Naruto.

Intinya, Naruto yang merasa risih dan Koneko yang kelewat polos. Itu adalah kejadian yang sebenarnya, namun yang dilihat oleh orang lain belum tentu sama. Yah, sudah lumrah sekali kalau setiap manusia punya persepsi yang berbeda-beda.

Tengok saja dua orang satpam berbadan kekar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Koneko dan Naruto. Wajah mereka merah padam, jelas sekali di pandangan mereka berdua kalau itu adalah perbuatan pelecehan seksual. Si laki-laki berambut pirang memaksa si gadis berambut putih untuk melakukan seks oral di taman belakang. Gadis itu tampak berontak namun tangan si laki-laki malah semakin menekan kepala sang gadis ke selangkangannya.

Bayangkan,,! Seks oral loh. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada pelecehan seksual sekuhara yang sering terjadi di kereta. Ini sudah masuk kategori tindak pidana kriminal pemerkosaan.

Salah satu satpam langsung berteriak,,, "WOOIII,,, SISWA BEJAT... HENTIKAN.! KEMARI KAU...!"

Sedangkan satpam satunya sudah berlari melakukan tindakan dengan menenteng tongkat pemukul dan borgol untuk menghentikan tindakan amoral yang ditangkap menurut padangan mata mereka.

' _Ooohhh,, Shittt...!_ '

Naruto mengutuk dalam hati.

2-1, kekalahan untuk Naruto dari gadis iblis penggoda.

.

Urusan Naruto dengan dua satpam tadi sudah selesai. Setelah satu jam menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ditambah penjelasan dari Koneko kalau dia tidak melakukan tindakan pelecehan, barulah dia dilepas oleh satpam yang sempat-sempatnya memborgol tangannya dan mengurungnya dibalik jeruji pos satpam. Beruntung kasus ini tidak sampai masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada ruang kelas didekat sini, ini adalah area bangunan khusus untuk tempat ruang-ruang klub, ruang olahraga, ruang seni, serta ruang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan kegiatan non akademik lainnya, jadi tidak akan ada guru-guru yang berkeliaran, cukup aman bagi Naruto membolos dan berkeliaran disekitar sini.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Sekarang dia tidak tahu mau kemana, yang penting jalan dulu daripada balik ke kelas. Bayang-bayang Akeno si iblis bejat terus saja menghantuinya ketika ingin kembali ke kelas.

Kriieeetttt...

Suara nyaring sebuah pintu yang berderit kencang membuat gendang telinga Naruto bergetar hebat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu itu, pintu ruang klub memasak. Tidak ada siapapun yang keluar, yang ada hanya kepulan asap tipis. Walaupun ini masih siang, namun sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding disco.

Naruto sudah tahu tentang macam-macam makhluk supranatural bahkan pernah berhadapan dengan mereka. Dari ras iblis, siluman atau youkai, naga, dan lain-lain. Namun beda sensasinya jika yang akan muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah arwah gentayangan dari orang yang sudah mati.

Entah tubuhnya yang bermasalah atau otaknya yang kelewat idiot, bukannya menjauh Naruto malah mendekat masuk ke ruangan klub memasak. Perlahan mendekat dengan kaki bergetar hingga sampai di ambang pintu. Ketika sampai disana, hilang sudah ketakukan Naruto, digantikan oleh,,,

"Uhhukk,, uhuk, uhukkk..."

rasa panik.

Di dalam ruangan, salah satu gadis iblis budak Sona yang mengambil posisi Knight, Tomoe Meguri. Tubuh gadis itu oleng hendak jatuh setelah batuk-batuk dan kesusahan bernafas dan berdiri. Hanya dia sendirian saja yang ada disana, tidak ada orang lain.

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Tomoe sebelum jatuh, lalu merebahkannya di lantai dengan tangan kiri menahan kepala gadis itu agar lebih tinggi. "Hei,,, Tomoe-chan. Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi.!" tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Tomoe dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha agar Tomoe tidak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ughh,,, se-senpai... Ssesak,, a-aku sulit bernafas."

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau perlukan!" Naruto masih belum berhenti panik.

"Nafas,,,"

"Yaa?"

"Beri a-aku nafas buatan."

"He?" Naruto terdiam, paniknya hilang, permintaan yang bukan-bukan itu langsung membuat Naruto sadar kalau Tomoe tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Ini bukan area kolam renang, jadi tidak mungkin Tomoe perlu nafas buatan akibat tenggelam di air. Dan lagi, walau ada asap di dapur ruang klub memasak ini, tapi asapnya tipis, bukan asap hitam karena kebakaran. Buktinya Naruto masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang walau aroma bahan makanan yang gosong lumayan menusuk indra penciumannya.

Dukkk...

"Adduhh..."

Tomoe mengerang kesakitan karena kepalanya langsung dijatuhkan Naruto dilantai begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Tidak keras, tapi tetap saja sakit. Naruto lalu beranjak hendak keluar dari ruang klub memasak.

"Mau kemana senpaiii?" tanya Tomoe setelah ia bangkit dan duduk di lantai.

"Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri, aku sibuk." kata Naruto acuh.

Dibanding dengan budak-budak Sona yang lain, Naruto paling akrab dengan Tomoe. Faktor kesamaan sifat hiperaktif dari dalam diri keduanya lah yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Yah, saking akrabnya, setiap hari jika bertemu, dua orang ini hanya akan saling ejek dan bikin ribut seperti tokoh kucing dan tikus dari kartun barat. Sebenarnya yang sering memulai keributan untuk mencari perhatian adalah Tomoe, tapi Naruto juga dengan senang hati melayaninya.

"Loh,,, kau bukan laki-laki kalau meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kesusahan dan butuh bantuan." teriak Tomoe.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang gadis, jadi aku masih bisa disebut laki-laki sejati."

"Eh? Terus kau anggap aku ini apa dong, Senpai?"

"Ba-dut."

"Huaaaaa,,, senpai jahaaattt... Hiks,, hikss..."

Yah, begitulah aktifitas dua orang ini. Drama Queen.

"Huuuuu. . . . ." Tomoe masih dengan isak tangisnya, "Hikss,, padahal aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Senpai, aku sudah berusaha keras sejak pagi tadi disini,,, hiks... tapi, ta-tapi tidak berhasil."

Penuturan Tomoe membuat langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di pintu ruang klub memasak. Yah, walaupun nada ucapan Tomoe itu terdengar dibuat-buat, tapi Naruto tidak tuli untuk mendengar keinginan tulus Tomoe.

Naruto mendekati Tomoe yang masih duduk dilantai, berjongkok dan menatap Tomoe yang masih menangis dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis iblis itu persis seperti anak balita yang tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Cup cuppp..." Naruto mengelus dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Tomoe. "Tomoe-chan udah yaa. Tidak usah dipikirkan yang tadi, mengetahui kalau kau sudah berusaha keras untukku, itu saja sudah membuatku senang."

Tomoe menyeka hidungnya, ada ingus yang meleleh di sana ternyata. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, tapi matanya masih berkaca-kaca, "Ta-tapi kan, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang nyata untuk senpai."

"Iyyaaa,,, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku sudah pernah merasakan masakan buatanmu?"

"Tapi waktu itu kan aku memasak dibantu Hinata-senpai. Aku ingin memberimu makanan buatanku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

Memang, Tomoe seringkali datang ke apartemennya Naruto dan Hinata. Alasannya selalu sama, yaitu untuk belajar memasak. Semenjak tahu masakan Hinata luar biasa enak, semenjak itu juga Tomoe meresmikan dirinya sendiri sebagai murid Hinata.

"Memangnya kau memasak apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tomyam.."

"Pantas saja gagal, masakah khas Thailand itu sulit dibuat oleh pemula sepertimu. Hmmm,,, bagaimana kalau memasak makanan kesukaanku?"

"Heh? Ramen kah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi bukan ramen instan kan, Senpai. Kalau yang itu, sama saja aku tidak memasak."

"Iyyaa,,, dan kita akan memasaknya berdua."

"Benerkah,,,? Yeeeiii... Arigatou, Senpai..."

Akhirnya tirai panggung drama mereka ditutup. Sekarang mereka berdua asik memasak ramen. Naruto sendiri cukup hafal dengan cara Hinata memasakkan ramen sehat dengan ekstra sayur untuknya. Itulah yang Naruto dan Tomoe buat.

Setelah 25 menit bergelut didapur, akhirnya ramen sehat pun selesai dibuat.

"Nah, yang terakhir,,, masukkan naruto untuk topingnya, Tomoe-chan."

"Hahh,,, Senpai kalau makan ramen, tidak pernah mau ketinggalan kue ikan ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan toping favoritku."

Tomoe meletakkan naruto dengan hati-hati kedalam mangkuk yang sudah berisi ramen, menatanya agar tampilan ramen tampak semenarik mungkin. "Yes,,,, akhirnya selesai. Dua mangkuk ramen sehat dengan ekstra sayur ala Chef Naruto dan Chef Tomoe, siap disantap."

"Yosshhh,,, ayo kita makan sekarang, Tomoe-chan. Mumpung masih panas, kau ke meja duluan, biar aku yang membawa ramennya."

"Aaaahh,,, jangan! Kau saja yang kemeja duluan, sekalian ambil sumpitnya, Senpai. Ini biar aku saja yang bawa." kata Tomoe.

Naruto bukan tipe orang suka protes, jadi dia iya-iya saja. Melangkah ke lemari pojok untuk mengambil sumpit yang disimpan disana sebelum ke meja makan.

Sedangkan Tomoe, menyeringai licik. Ketika Naruto sibuk mencari sumpit, dia menambahkan lima tetes cairan dari botol berlabel tengkorak entah apa isinya pada salah satu mangkuk ramen.

' _Hihihiiiii,,, Neee Senpai. Hari ini kau akan jadi milikku, tubuhmu menyatu kedalam tubuhku..._ '

Naruto sudah duduk, Tomoe pun meletakkan mangkok ramen, untuknya dan untuk Naruto. Tomoe dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di meja makan tersebut.

"Ittadakimassu..."

Tanpa curiga atau apapun, langsung saja Naruto melahap ramen buatannya dan Tomoe. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Tomoe, namun sesekali dia melirik Naruto yang menyuap helaian ramen dengan beringas. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Acara makan sudah selesai, Naruto duduk bersandar di kursinya. Efek kekenyangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan badannya menjadi gerah. Biasanya kalau makan ramen, paling berkeringat saja. Tapi sekarang ini gerah berkeringat sekaligus ada sensasi lain yang dirasakannya. Sedikit pusing ditambah sensasi seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

Tomoe berdiri, membersihkan meja, lalu membawa dua buah mangkuk bekas mereka makan lalu ke wastafel dan mencucinya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri masih duduk tak berpindah secentipun.

Waktu lima menit sudah habis berjalan, anehnya Naruto merasa badannya makin panas dan kepalanya semakin pusing.

Krriieettt...

Suara nyaring dihasilkan oleh kaki meja berbahan logam yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Meja makan bergeser karena tiba-tiba saja Tomoe duduk diatas meja makan menghadap Naruto yang duduk dikursi.

"Haahh?" Naruto menyerngit bingung. Dia mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap kearah wajah Tomoe yang terlampau dekat dengannya.

"Sennnpaiii,,, kau gerah ya?" nada sensual dan erotis keluar dari mulut Tomoe. Belum sampai disana, gadis iblis itu mengangkangkan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai di sisi meja, area selangkangan yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun terekspos jelas didepan mata Naruto. Ternyata Tomoe tidak menggunakan celana dalam sejak awal.

"Tomoe-chan. Ap,apa-apaan kau?"

"Apa? Kau ingin sesuatu, sennpaiii?" bukannya menjawab, Tomoe malah semakin agresif.

"K-kau?"

"Ayolah Senpaiii... Kau pasti ingin ini kan?"

Tomoe menggapai kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik kepala berambut pirang itu tepat kearah selangkangannya sendiri. Ini baru permulaan dari aksinya.

Naruto tidak berbuat apa-apa, dia sepertinya sudah pasrah.

Sekarang kedua kaki Tomoe sudah berada di bahu kanan dan kiri Naruto. Mengapit kepala Naruto agar tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Menarik lebih dalam kepala Naruto keselangkangannya.

Sedikit lagi sampai di tempat berbahaya.

Naruto sendiri semakin mabuk kepayang. Indra penciumannya mengenali aroma familiar yang selalu ia hirup jika bersama istrinya. Membuat tubuhnya yang awalnya pasrah, kini malah bergerak sendiri menginginkan lebih.

Kepala Naruto sudah masuk seluruhnya ke balik rok seragam sekolah Tomoe. Hembusan nafas pria berambut pirang itu membuat sensasi geli luar biasa di bagain vital Tomoe. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk serangan pertama yang sangat ia inginkan sejak ia pertama kali kenal dengan Naruto.

Namun,,,

 **"Gaki... Sadarlah!"**

Suara berat dari alam bawah sadar, membuat Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kembali kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Zssshhttt...

Naruto menghilang secepat kilat dari kuncian kaki Tomoe, dan secepat kilat pula muncul berdiri disisi kanan Tomoe seraya mengacungkan garpu tajam yang tepat menempel di leher gadis iblis itu, dititik dimana urat nadi leher berada.

"Katakan padaku! apa yang kau masukkan kedalam ramenku tadi hah?" Naruto sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ini keempat kalinya dia ketiban sial karena di kerjai oleh gadis iblis.

"Aaahhh,, it-itu." Tomoe hanya nyengir cengengesan, seakan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Obat perangsang, Senpai." katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kauuuu,,,! Sengaja mau membuatku marah hah?" Naruto membentak Tomoe, emosinya belum surut, malah makin tinggi.

Tomoe langsung menundukkan kepala karena bentakan keras dari Naruto, "I-iyaaa,,, aku minta maaf, Senpai. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Hmm?"

"Aku juga berjanji, tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi seperti tadi. Sumpah,..." Tomoe menyadari kesalahannya, perbuatannya yang barusan sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Ya sudah lah,,, kali ini kau ku maafkan, Tomoe-chan. Bercanda sih bercanda, tapi jangan kelewatan seperti itu lagi."

"Iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." kata Tomoe dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Huuuuuhhh..." Naruto membuang nafas panjang.

Untung saja Kurama punya kemampuan untuk menentralisir senyawa asing yang berpotensi merusak tubuhnya, jadi Naruto tidak terkena masalah yang tidak-tidak. Setiap bijuu sejak jaman dulu di dunia shinobi, mempunyai kemampuan untuk melawan racun yang masuk ke tubuh jinchurikinya. Obat perangsang juga termasuk racun.

"Anoo,,, Naruto-senpai..."

"Apa lagi, Tomoe-chan?"

"Bi-bisakan kau singkitkan garpu ini dari leherku? A-aku takut."

Siapa yang tidak takut jika diposisi hampir mati? Garpu tajam itu siap merobek urat nadi leher Tomoe dalam waktu sekian milidetik. Secepat apapun Tomoe sebagai iblis yang mengkonsumsi bidak Knight, tak akan sempat jika ada diposisi kritis seperti ini.

"Oh..." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, lalu mengembalikan garpu yang ia ambil ke wadahnya semula. Kemudian berjalan keluar, benar-benar pergi dari ruangan klub memasak. Meninggalkan Tomoe yang menyendu.

2-2, skor sama untuk Naruto dan gadis iblis. Kali ini diakhiri dengan lebih serius, karena Tomoe tidak seharusnya melakukan hal yang sangat kelewatan seperti itu. Jika hal yang tak diinginkan oleh Naruto benar-benar kejadian, masalahnya pasti akan berbuntut sangat panjang, bahkan mengubah total kehidupannya dan mempengaruhi apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di dunia ini.

Kesimpulan saat ini, hasil seri dengan fakta bahwa perempuan iblis dari budak Gremory lebih berbahaya dalam urusan godaan nafsu dibandingkan budak Sitri. Buktinya saja, Naruto selalu kalah dan ketiban sial jika berurusan dari iblis budak Rias Gremory.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Sorry nih, ga bisa update hari jum'at kemarin. Kesibukan seminggu ini bertambah, makanya aku ga bisa nulis banyak. Isi chapter ini hanya konflik ringan, tidak ada materi maupun teori berat seperti pada beberapa chapter sebelumnya, dan semoga feel humornya dapat. Chapter depan saja kita bawa serius lagi yaaa.

Ulasan review :

Yang menyinggung tentang harem. Nih,,, udah ada scene harem. Ketahuan kan siapa saja yang tertarik dan ada rasa pada Naruto selain Sona. Ada lumayan banyak lah. Kalau Sona kan udah jelas ada rasa, udah sering ditunjukin scenenya. Tapi kita kembali ke warning yang ku tuliskan sejak awal yaa... Singel Pair! :V . Oooohhh,,, hampir kelupaan. Kalau menantikan adegan khusus NaruSona, chapter depan aja yaa. Aku bikin sedikit lebih ngefeel tanpa mengurangi kesan humornya.

Rating Game kah?,,, Sampai sekarang fic ini belum membahas rating game kan?Tenang aja, ada kok. Chapter depan akan disinggung karena rating game akan salah satu bagian terpenting fic ini.

Bangsa Vampire Rumania? Mmmm,,, mungkin nanti akan jadi masalah panjang sama seperti masalah di Kyoto. Yang jelas ada banyak kubu yang bakal rebutan Relic Cawan Suci Holy Grail.

Kalau menunggu bagaimana sebenarnya tindakan kubu Reliji Hindu-Buddha dan Mitologi Olympus, nantikan saja lah. Entah bergabung dengan Konoha atau tidak, yang jelas peran mereka cukup penting.

Ada yang penasaran dan mengusulkan satuan pembanding konversi ninja dan makhluk supranatural. Aku buat satu saja, dari segi kekuatan murni (power), Jounin Standar setara dengan High-Middle Class Devil (Iblis kelas menengah keatas). Sisanya silahkan bandingin sendiri. Karena semuanya itu bersifat relatif, skill-teknik dan pengalaman lebih menentukan kemenangan daripada sekedar power.

Sekali lagi,,, Madara, Edo Tensei, dan Zetsu Putih tidak akan ada di fic ini. Sudah aku pikirkan baik-baik. Aku akan menggunakan metode lain sebagai kekuatan Konoha yang lebih masuk ke alur dan tentu lebih Woooowww daripada hanya bangkitin orang mati. Tentu saja agar bisa bersaing dengan eksistensi supranatural superior, apalagi aliansi punya 1 juta malaikat kloning.

Ophis,,, tidak ada yang protes kan kalau dia ikut gabung sama Naruto mencari artefak, mengumpulkan komponen _Matrix_?

Naruto? Hmmm, anggap saja dia sudah mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata, tapi dia belum tahu sama sekali dengan apa yang direncanakan istrinya itu.

Tentang True End, keruntuhan Sistem Multiuniverse, aku lupa menambahkan, sebenarnya lebih dari separuh jumlah total universe yang ada sudah mengalami kiamat.

Walaupun fic ini mengambil setting cerita HS DxD tapi memang bener beda jauh dengan DxD itu sendiri. Fic ini tidak menonjolkan adegan cabul sebagai inti cerita (walau beberapa kali adegan seperti itu keluar, tapi masih dalam batasan wajar. Dan lebih banyak terjadi pada pasangan yang sudah sah suami istri [NaruHina], bukan adegan cabul tanpa ikatan kalau satu chapter ini kita anggap tidak ada, heheheeee...). Dan yang pasti kita tidak membahas perdamaian. Buat apa damai kalau dunia mau kiamat, iya kan?

Dikasih soundtrack kah? Aku sendiri ga terlalu tau tentang musik. Sorry. Kalau mau, tambahkan aja sendiri pas kalian baca fic ini.

Yang bikin aku heran, kok banyak yang minta Naruto menggagalkan rencana Hinata dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri alias tewas. Serem amatt? Katanya ga mau sad ending, tapi kok mintanya gitu. Hihiii,,, pokoknya bagian akhir udah aku siapin lah.

Kalau kalian jeli, sebenarnya opsi ketiga yang dipilih Naruto itu berasa janggal. Disitu Naruto mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencegah kiamat dan membiarkan waktu berjalan semestinya tanpa terjadi pengulangan waktu. Coba aja baca dan amati lagi paragraf itu baik-baik di chap kemarin. Temukan jawabannya sendiri.!

Artefak keempat jadi penghabisan cerita fic ini.

Artefak ketiga, ada di universe lain, artinya kita nyusup lagi ke cerita anime lain. One Piece dan Bleach sudah. Heheee, tebak aja kalau bisa kemana kita selanjutnya. Atau ada yang mau kasih saran mungkin? Kalau kasih saran, sertakan timeline dan draft alur kasarnya ya. Biar enak dikembangkan.

Sekian. Terima kasih yang selalu ngingetin typo. Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 13 Mei 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 42. Naruto itu setia - Terbentuknya Tim 7 orang.**

 **-Kuoh City-**

Jam pelajaran Kuoh Gakuen kini sudah usai. Namun tidak semua siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen langsung pulang. Contohnya yaaa orang-orang ini, anggota OSIS yang berkumpul di ruang kerja mereka. Tidak ada yang mengumpulkan atau menyuruh berkumpul dan tidak ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Hanya saja ini sudah jadi kebiasaan, bisa dibilang kalau mereka hanya bersantai sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Mereka semua lengkap disana, Sona serta semua peerage aslinya dan Naruto. Kalau Hinata sedang ada urusan sebentar. Lalu di ruangan ini adapula Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Xenovia yang datang berkunjung. Tidak semua budak Rias ada disini, yang lain sedang sibuk membuat kontrak dengan manusia, terlebih Issei yang harus berusaha keras untuk itu, agar bisa naik level menjadi iblis kelas tinggi.

Dan karena ini hanyalah perkumpulan santai, jadinya yaaaaa,,,,

"Naruto senpai,,, maafin aku yaa...! Pleaseee..."

Semua orang menatap heran pada Tomoe yang sejak tadi merengek-rengek minta maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto duduk di sofa mengunyah batang coklat pocky, sedangkan Tomoe dengan bertumpu pada lutut di lantai, terus merengek sambil memegang kaki Naruto. Entah apa masalahnya, mereka tidak ada yang tahu, dan jelas membuat mereka heran tak mengerti.

Kruukkkk...

Batang coklat pocky terakhir sudah habis ditelan Naruto, "Iyaaa Tomoe-chaaannn. Aku sudah bilang kan tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, lupakan saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Masih dengan wajah memelas, "Tapi Senpai,,,"

"Apalagiiii?" Naruto jadi sedikit geram.

"Kau menghindariku, kau selalu menjauh dariku saat ku dekati. Hiksss..." isakan Tomoe yang sudah ada dari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Ya jelas lah. Kau membuatku trauma, mana bisa aku secepat itu berani dekat-dekat denganmu lagi."

"Hikss,,, Senpaiii... Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kau tidak menjauhiku lagi?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Araa,,, ufufufufuuuu... Kalian berdua romantis sekali, aku ingin ikut boleh tidak?"

Tomoe berhenti merengek karena ucapan Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menoleh pada Akeno dengan tatapan sebal.

"Tidak...! Ingat, aku masih marah padamu, Akeno-san!. Gara-gara kau, aku yang disuruh sensei mencatatkan 35 halaman materi pelajaran ekonomi makro di papan tulis."

"Ufuuuuu,,,, kalau begitu aku minta maaf saja deh." kata Akeno dengan nada riang seolah tak bersalah.

Naruto jadi makin kesal, "Gh, kau merusak makna permintaan maaf tahu" Naruto mecengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, "Aaahh~,,, pokoknya besok aku akan minta pada wali kelas agar tempat dudukku di ubah. Aku tidak ingin duduk sebangku denganmu lagi."

"Yah, Jangan dong! Nanti kita tidak bisa lagi bermain erotis seperti biasanya."

Ucapan Akeno sukses membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Naruto. Termasuk Sona dan Rias yang sejak tadi sibuk membahas sesuatu.

"Hoi hoi hoooii... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku bukan siswa mesum seperti Issei. Dia yang berbuat tidak senonoh padaku." jari Naruto menunjuk Akeno.

Naruto membela diri, tidak ingin dicap buruk oleh orang lain.

Tomoe yang masih memegangi kaki Naruto bertanya, "Anoooo Naruto senpai,,, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Akeno-senpai padamu?"

"Diam kau, Tomoe-chan!. Yang dia lakukan sama saja denganmu."

Tomoe langsung diam karena hardikan Naruto, rupanya dari dalam hati Naruto masih marah pada Tomoe.

Tidak ada suara lagi. Suasana didalam ruangan jadi suram. Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah pribadi yang hangat dan ceria, tapi melihat Naruto marah seperti saat ini serasa membuat nafas sesak. Jika berkumpul, Naruto biasanya menjadi moodboster untuk yang lainnya, namun jika seperti ini, siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman?

Sona dan Rias, sebagai orang yang paling tinggi posisinya disana, merasa sudah harus bertindak agar tidak berlebihan.

"Naruto-san..."

"Ya, Rias-ojou?" Naruto menatap ke arah Rias yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya, berdiri didekat Sona yang sedang duduk di kursi Ketua OSIS.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu? Sejak tadi moodmu kelihatan tidak bagus."

"I-itu,,, anooo..." mata Naruto melirik kanan kiri. Jika dengan yang lain, Naruto bisa menganggapnya teman, tapi dengan Rias sedikit canggung. Rias itu putri bangsawan Gremory. Naruto harus bisa menjaga sikap.

"Katakan saja, tidak usah ragu!. Aku sendiri tidak nyaman melihat kau seperti itu."

"Akeno-san melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku." jawab Naruto singkat dan jelas.

Tidak ada yang terkejut, hal seperti itu sudah sering Akeno lakukan pada siapapun laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya.

Saji, satu-satunya laki-laki selain Naruto diruangan itu jadi penasaran. "Memangnya hal apa yang Akeno-senpai lakukan padamu, Naruto-senpai?"

"Kurasa pertanyaanmu tidak perlu ku jawab, Saji."

Kalau Naruto tidak mau menjawab, maka Akeno yang menjawabnya, dengan sangat antusias, "Jadi begini, aku meraba-raba pangkal paha Naruto-san saat jam pelajaran. Dan kau tahu apa yang ku temukan, Saji-kun?"

Saji menggeleng penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Akeno.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu benda yang besar, hangat, ke-"

Tuk...

"Adduuhhh..." ucapan Akeno tidak selesai karena lebih dulu ditimpuk Naruto dengan pulpen yang ia ambil di meja dekat sofa yang ia duduki.

Xenovia tidak terima teman seklubnya dibegitukan,"Naruto-senpai. Tidak baik menimpuk seorang gadis. Kalau mau timpuk-timpukan, aku bisa melayanimu."

Shinnggg...

"Pakai ini sekalian." lanjut Xenovia setelah dia mengeluarkan Ex-Durandal miliknya.

Rias memijit pelipisnya, Xenovia selalu seperti ini pada Naruto. Semenjak kalah telak sparing dengan Naruto tempo hari, dia selalu mengajak Naruto bertanding ulang setiap kali bertemu. Mungkin Xenovia ingin balas dendam karena hidung mancung kesayangannya dipatahkan oleh sikutan lutut Naruto.

Sebelum semuanya makin ruwet, "Xenovia, sarungkan pedangmu. Jangan merusak ruang OSIS!" kata Rias.

"Ha'i, Buchou" Xenovia menyimpan kembali pedangnya di inventori sihir pribadinya.

Rias menatap lagi pada Naruto, "Ada lagi yang lain kan, Naruto-san? Tidak mungkin hanya karena kelakuan Akeno saja. Dia sudah cukup sering berbuat tidak senonoh padamu, jadi tidak mungkin kau semarah itu."

"Hn. Ini juga karena Momo dan Reya."

Yang namanya disebut Naruto langsung mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Tampaknya pemandangan lampu ruang OSIS jadi sangat menarik untuk mereka berdua saat ini.

Merasa dipandangi sejak tadi, akhirnya Momo buka suara. "Hmm,, Eheee... Kami hanya bermain-main sebentar dengan Naruto-senpai di perpustakaan. Iyakan Reya-chan?"

"Iya, Aku dan Momo-chan hanya bermain. Yahhh,, bermain-main saja."

ctak ctak ctaakkk...

Suara cambuk memenuhi ruang otak Momo dan Reya. Tapi hanya di imajinasi saja, buktinya Sona masih bergeming di kursi Ketua OSIS sedari tadi. Namun pasti, Momo dan Reya akan mendapat hukuman itu nanti.

"Anooo,,, maafkan aku juga, Senpai." Koneko yang mulanya diam, tiba-tiba bicara, mungkin karena masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi.

"Loh?" Rias heran, ternyata Koneko si bidak bentengnya juga terlibat. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, Koneko?"

"Karena aku, Naruto senpai dituduh satpam sekolah melakukan pelecehan se-,,,"

"Stop! jangan diteruskan.. Aku memaafkanmu kok, Koneko-chan. Yang ditaman tadi, memang aku saja yang ketiban sial."

"Terima kasih, Senpai."

Tsubasa Yura, gadis berambut biru muda yang sejak tadi asik bermain gitar, tertarik bertanya. Tadi dia sudah mendengar dan bisa mengira apa yang di alami Naruto akibat Akeno, Momo, Reya, dan Koneko. Tapi belum dengan Tomoe. "Hei, Tomoe-chan. Aku lihat Naruto-senpai paling marah padamu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tadi aku dan Naruto-senpai membuat ramen bersama, lalu memakannya. Aku hanya memasukkan obat per-,,, Mmmpphhh..."

Naruto dengan cepat membekap kuat mulut Tomoe. "Yah,,, obat per-,,,,, -tambah darah."

"Haaaahh?" semuanya membeo.

"Maksudnya obat penambah darah. Ya, itu,,,,,. Padahal aku sedang baik-baik saja, tidak luka sama sekali tapi dia malah memasukkan obat penambah darah di makananku."

Apa yang dilakukan Tomoe yaitu memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam ramen sudah keterlaluan, Naruto malu kalau sampai diketahui orang lain.

Naruto memandang Tomoe dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Iya kan, Tomoe-chan? Iyya kan hahh...!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Tomoe selain mengangguk.

"Phuaaahh,,,," Tomoe lega setelah Naruto tidak lagi membekap mulutnya, "Kau membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas, Senpai."

"Huh,,, biarin. Mati saja kau sekalian.!" kata Naruto sewot, tidak mau disalahkan.

"Huaaaa,,, Senpai jahaaatttt..."

Itulah sedikit kehebohan yang melibatkan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Tidak terlalu berlebihan, bukan hal mengejutkan dan tidak bisa dianggap lucu juga. Tapi yang ada dipikiran gadis iblis yang satu ini sangat jauh berbeda.

Ya, berbeda jauh sekali. Gadis iblis berambut hitam pendek yang dipotong model bob dan memakai kacamata, gadis bernama Sona Sitri. Sejak tadi dia memikirkan hal yang membuat hatinya seakan sesak.

Menurut pandangan Sona, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Akeno, Momo, Reya, Koneko, dan Tomoe adalah suatu tindakan agresif seorang wanita pada pria yang disukainya. Pandangan ini tidak salah, tapi juga tidak seratus persen benar. Sona merasa didahului. Sebagai iblis yang menempati posisi King, ia merasa dilangkahi oleh bawahannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, itu memuat hatinya tercubit, perih dan sakit.

Sona adalah iblis pintar, tidak sulit bagi dia untuk menafsirkan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini jika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Apa penyebab tubuhnya merasa panas dan selalu bergejolak jika melakukan kontak langsung dengan tubuh Naruto. Masih terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya sebagai perasaan cinta. Perasaan itu terlalu sakral untuknya, apalagi dia berasal dari ras iblis yang awam terhadap perasaan itu.

Yang jelas sebagai iblis, Sona merasa yakin kalau dirinya punya ketertarikan seksual yang sangat besar pada Naruto. Hasratnya begitu menggebu-begu saat ini, ia ingin memiliki tubuh Naruto seutuhnya, dia ingin mendominasi Naruto di ranjang, membuat Naruto merintih dan mendesah karenanya. Tapi sekarang api kecemburuan membakar semua ruang di hati Sona.

Sona merasa harus bertindak sekarang juga. Ya, harus...!

Tanpa berkata apapun, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, Sona bangkit berdiri dari kursi Ketua OSIS. Berjalan perlahan tapi pasti, berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar di Sofa.

Tidak lama, Sona sudah sampai di dekat Naruto. Semua orang jadi bingung, heran. Ekspresi Sona yang seperti ini baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Wajah Sona memerah seperti hendak berasap, seperti orang melawan malu dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya.

Tidak ada yang berani menggangu apa yang hendak Sona lakukan, bahkan Tomoe yang sejak tadi ada didekat Naruto saja, langsung menyingkir, menjauh dari Naruto dan Sona.

Setelah Tomoe menyingkir, Sona menempati posisi tepat didepan Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa. Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang di inginkan Sona. Dia hanya memandang Sona heran.

Brukkk...

Sona menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, memerangkap Naruto dalam kungkungannya. Kedua lututnya digunakan untuk bertumpu di sofa, mengapit kedua paha Naruto agar tidak bergerak. Tangan kiri ia letakkan di sandaran sofa untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan tangan kanannya melonggarkan dasinya.

Semua orang memasang wajah tegang, terkejut sudah pasti. Sona tidak pernah berbuat seagresif ini. Masing-masing meneguk ludah kasar, tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Walaupun tidak ingin, tapi tetap saja adegan erotis yang panas dan menggairahkan antara Sona dan Naruto melintas dipikiran mereka begitu saja.

Naruto sendiri, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang jelas otaknya blank. Kalau gadis iblis lain dia merasa wajar, apalagi macam Akeno. Tapi Sona yang minim ekspresi, bermuka datar dan hanya bertindak seperlunya saja tiba-tiba bertindak sejauh ini, membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir hingga ia sendiri tidak terpikir untuk menjauh. Dia memang sering berada diposisi seperti ini, tapi tidak dengan gadis manapun selain Hinata.

Setelah Sona melonggarkan dasinya, tangan kanan itu bergerak melepas dua kancing atas seragamnya. Sona sadar kalau dibalik kemeja yang ia pakai, tidak ada apa-apa untuk dibanggakan, tidak seperti milik gadis-gadis iblis lainnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya, yang jelas tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia sadari. Sona hanya tahu kalau ia sangat menginginkan ini, hasrat birahinya harus segera dituntaskan.

Sona pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, bibir mungilnya sudah mengunci target.

Naruto masih tidak bergerak karena otaknya blank, hanya bisa pasrah saja dan menutup matanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan ini karena apa yang akan terjadi, jelas berakibat buruk padanya nanti, pada rumah tangganya.

Tidak Rias, tidak Tsubaki, pokoknya tidak ada satupun yang tidak melotot dengan mulut menganga. Ini benar-benar diluar ekspekstasi mereka. Sona yang sekarang benar-benar bukan Sona yang mereka kenal. Sona adalah gadis iblis penuh logika, bukan gadis iblis agresif tak tahu malu. Kalau sampai Sona melakukan adegan erotis didepan banyak orang, maka kejadian itu bisa dimasukkan dalam buku rekor dunia.

Sedikit lagi, kurang dari 2 cm lagi, kedua kedua bibir itu akan bertemu dan menyalurkan hasrat dan gairah panas yang menggebu-gebu.

Krriiieetttt,,,,,

Pintu ruang OSIS berderit karena dibuka, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Fokus semua orang di dalam ruang OSIS tertuju pada apa yang sedang Sona lakukan.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar, nampak lah dua perempuan. Satu bertubuh pendek dengan rambut hitam di ikat twintail, mengenakan pakaian penyihir seksi. Satu perempuan lagi, walau tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi jelas sangat proporsional, sangat ideal dan sedap dipandang.

Itu Serafall dan Hinata. Seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Hinata ada urusan, dan urusannya dengan Maou bergelar Leviathan.

Serafall sontak dilanda panik luar biasa ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya pada Naruto, dengan gerakan leher patah-patah, dia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dilihatnya tatapan mata Hinata mengeras, tangan kiri gadis itu terangkat. Serafall masih ingat jelas apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya kalau tangan kiri itu sampai pada posisinya. Hyuga no Juinjutsu.

Serafall harus bertindak cepat kalau tidak ingin adiknya kenapa-kenapa, apalagi sampai pingsan karena meraung-raung kesakitan. Karena panik, dengan asal-asalan dia melakukan sihir es pembeku.

Kembali ke Sona, melihat Naruto yang sudah menutup mata, melihat bibir Naruto yang begitu seksi dan menggoda, dia menutup matanya juga.

Chhuu...

Target yang sudah terkunci akhirnya tercapai, bibir Sona sudah sampai pada target yang dituju.

Namun bukanya rasa manis, panas, dan menggairahkan seperti kata orang-orang yang dirasakan oleh bibir Sona. Rasanya dingin, dia seperti meletakkan es dibibirnya sendiri.

Merasa tidak seperti yang dia inginkan, Sona membuka mata. Dipenglihatannya, seluruh tubuh Naruto terbungkus es. Sona langsung sadar akan perbuatannya yang sudah kelewat batas tak terkontrol. Tidak ada rasa malu atau menyesal, walaupun sekarang gagal tapi masih ada kesempatan lain. Dia merapikan bajunya seperti semula. Kembali ke Sona yang datar seperti biasa seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Sona menatap semua orang yang ada diruang OSIS, dia hanya mendapati wajah tegang tak percaya dari semua orang. Terlebih dari Rias, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tsubaki yang selalu bersamanya juga sama. Budak-budak miliknya yang lain tidak ada yang bersuara. Akeno yang biasanya memasang tatapan mata sayu, kini melotot selebar-lebarnya, wajah Kokeno pun tidak datar lagi seperti biasanya, dan Xenovia kehilangan hasrat bertarung. Yang pasti wajah mereka semua memerah dengan telinga berasap.

Ketika Sona mencari pelaku yang menggagalkan perbuatannya, tatapan Sona berhenti di pintu. Ada kakaknya yang bernafas terengah-engah, kakaknya itu lebih seperti orang yang lega setelah melewati kenyataan diambang hidup dan mati.

Satu lagi, ada Hinata. Tidak ada yang spesial dari wajah Hinata dimata Sona. Hinata tampak seperti biasa, hanya saja tangan kiri gadis berambut indigo panjang itu sedikit terangkat.

"Sou-taaannnn..." Serafall berteriak lalu menerjang Sona dan memeluknya erat. "Huuaahh... Syukurlaaaah,,, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh?" Sona sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kakaknya, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku, Onee-sama?"

"Ahh,,, sebaiknya jangan kau pikirkan lagi!" jawab Serafall.

Serafall bersyukur tindakannya cepat. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, yang terbayang adalah adiknya yang meraung-raung kesakitan, atau bahkan lebih buruk, bisa saja Hinata dalam sekejap membunuh Sona dengan kekuatan matanya tanpa bisa dicegah, dirasakan, maupun diketahui.

Serafall baru saja berbicara serius dan tertutup dengan Hinata. Ada beberapa hal yang dibahas, tapi yang jelas dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Dia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Hinata. Pembicaraan serius dua wanita yang pernah bertarung hidup mati ini melahirkan sebuah kesepakatan baru.

Intinya Serafall yang sudah 'jatuh', harus melakukan apapun yang Hinata inginkan. Demi menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayangi, adiknya, orang tuanya, serta seluruh keluarga Iblis Sitri.

Krakk,,, pyarr...

"Phuuaaahhhh..." Naruto akhirnya bisa membebaskan diri akibat dibekukan oleh Serafall. Lapisan es yang dibuat Serafall di seluruh tubuhnya tidak tebal, jadi dia bisa bebas tanpa perlu menggunakan banyak kekuatan.

"Grrrrr..." Naruto menggeram...

"Ehheeee,,,, Naru-tan. Jangan marah padaku dong."

Apapun yang terjadi, Serafall harus bersikap biasa didepan semua orang.

Naruto kini berdiri, menatap tajam semua orang. Terlebih pada gadis-gadis iblis yang telah berbuat tak senonoh padanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa kalian tertarik padaku?, lalu kalian seenaknya berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan tak bermoral seperti tadi?" hanya satu hal ini yang bisa Naruto pikirkan sekarang, setelah melewati kejadian mulai dari ulah Akeno hingga tingkah Sona barusan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab dengan suara. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian anggukan kepala dari Sona sebagai jawaban pertama yang didapat Naruto.

Sona sudah mengakui dengan jelas dan terang-terangan kalau ia tertarik dan menyukai Naruto.

Disusul oleh suara tegas Tomoe, "Iya, aku tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Naruto senpai."

Momo dan Reya hanya menggaruk-garuk pipi masing-masing dengan telunjuk, disertai wajah merona merah malu-malu. Anggap saja artinya 'iya'.

Koneko mengeluarkan telinga kucing dan ekornya yang berbulu putih. Kali ini dia jujur akan hasratnya.

Akeno hanya menyeringai. Wanita tipe sadistik ini tidak dapat ditebak apakah dia benar-benar tertarik pada Naruto atau hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek kesenangannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Issei.

"Aku,,,!" tiba-tiba Serafall mengangkat tangannya sambil bersuara nyaring, "Aku sangat tertarik dan ingin sekali bercinta denganmu, Naru-tan"

Entah Serafall terlalu jujur, cuma bercanda dan ikut-ikutan saja, atau dia amnesia untuk mengingat ancaman nyawa seseorang padanya. Yang jelas ini sudah memperburuk suasana.

Naruto duduk kembali, merelakskan badannya disandaran sofa. Dia sudah seperti raja yang diperbutkan banyak gadis sekarang. "Aku akan menjawab sekarang, jadi dengarkan baik-baik.!"

Seperti mendapat angin segar, tidak ada satupun dari para gadis yang menyangka akan mendapat jawaban secepat ini. Terutama Sona yang kelihatan paling berharap diantara yang lainnya.

"Aku tipe laki-laki setia."

Ucapan Naruto menambah ketertarikan pada gadis pada lelaki berambut pirang ini. Mereka semua menaruh harapan besar pada Naruto agar memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

"Dan aku sudah punya seorang istri. Jadi aku hanya akan setia pada istriku saja. Jawabanku sudah jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kan?" kata Naruto tegas.

Pupus sudah...

Semuanya shock, serangan mental hebat, mulut mereka menganga lebar sebagai manifestasi akan ketekejutan mereka, terlebih untuk Sona. Kacamata yang selalu ia gunakan terlepas dengan sendirinya, jatuh ke lantai,,,,

Krakkk,,,

retak, memantul keatas,

Kretaakkk..

jatuh dan memantul lagi membuat retakannya semakin besar.

tukk..

jatuh sekali lagi, dan,,,

Pyaarrrr...

remuk berkeping-keping, remuk seperti keadaan hati pemilik kacamata itu.

Tubuh Sona tak bergerak, raut wajahnya seperti baru mendengar berita kematian orang paling berharga.

"A-anoooo,,, Sona-san?" Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah melihat kondisi Sona saat ini. Dia sudah menolak Sona secara langsung tidak lama setelah gadis iblis itu menyatakan ketertarikannya pada dirinya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa istrimu?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar dan tatapan mata kosong. Cerminan dari hatinya yang sudah hancur, hancur, hancur, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hah? Massa kau tidak tahu siapa istriku?" Naruto jadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Sona. Kenapa hal itu ditanyakan?

Sona menggeleng.

"Kalian semua hampir setiap hari bertemu istriku."

"Me-memangnya siapa istrimu, Senpai?" tanya Koneko terbata-bata.

Naruto menunjuk gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di ambang pintu sejak tadi, gadis itu masih dengan ekpresi seperti biasa dan senyum manis khasnya yang tidak pernah luntur barang sedetikpun.

"Dia,,, Hinata... Uzumaki Hinata itu istriku. Kami sudah 4 bulan lebih menikah, sebelum aku menjadi siswa di Kuoh Gakuen."

Sona tidak berusara lagi, banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya namun tak satupun bisa dikeluarkan.

Pertanyaan Sona disuarakan oleh yang lain.

"Kau menikah dengan saudaramu sendiri, Naruto-san?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Eh? Saudara?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau dan Hinata bersaudara kan?" Tsubasa memperjelas pertanyaan Tsubaki.

"Haaaaaahh?" Naruto sungguh benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para iblis, pintar atau bodoh sih?. "Sekarang ku tanya, darimana kalian menyimpulkan kalau kami ini bersaudara? Wajahku dan Hinata saja tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Lihat baik-baik!, apa kami mirip?"

"Tapi kan, nama marga kalian sama. Uzumaki." ungkap Ruruko Nimura, gadis yang menempati posisi sama dengan Saji sebagai bidak pion. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini karena terlalu sibuk mengejar cintanya Saji.

"Ya iya lah. Dia istriku, jadi pasti memakai nama margaku. Sebelum menikah, istriku memakai nama Hyuga Hinata." tukas Naruto.

"Setahuku kau dan Hinata-san tinggal seapartemen kan?" kini Rias yang menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Masalahnya dimana? Memangnya hanya saudara saja yang boleh serumah. Kami sudah menikah jadi sudah sewajarnya tinggal seatap dan tidur seranjang."

"Ta-, tapi,,,, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bermesraan." kata Momo diikuti anggukan dari Reya.

"Yah,,, Ehmmm... Kalau itu siiih..." Naruto jadi merasa malu sendiri. "Kamiii, kami merasa masih pengantin baru, dan masa pacaran kami sebelum menikah cukup singkat akibat kebodohanku dulu. Makanyaaaa,,,, yaaaa, kami belum terbiasa bermesraan dimuka umum."

Harus Naruto akui, ia memang tidak berani mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang. Yaah, masih malu, seperti masa pacaran singkat yang ia jalani di dunia shinobi dulu. Setiap kencan saja, paling jauh hanya berpegangan tangan. Walau begitu setelah menikah, jika berdua saja, apalagi di apartemen, ia dan istrinya sangat mesra. Tidak usah disebutkan kemesraan seperti apa yang ia lakukan bersama Hinata jika hanya berdua saja, apalagi jika hasrat sedang menggebu-gebu dan gairah panas memuncak, derit ranjang menjadi satu-satunya melodi simfoni pengiring kemesraan cinta mereka.

"Ta-,,,"

Ucapan Koneko dipotong Naruto,

Naruto tidak habis pikir, "Tapi apa lagi? Apa kami pernah menggunakan panggilan adik-kakak seperti yang saudara lakukan?"

Semuanya menggeleng. Diam.

Reya merasa masih ada yang janggal, "Kalau begitu, kenapa selama ini Senpai tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami kalau kau dan Hinata senpai itu sudah menikah?"

"Pertanyaanmu kukembalikan saja ya. Apa pernah ada diantara kalian yang bertanya apa hubungan ku dengan Hinata?"

Reya dan yang lainnya menggali memorinya sejak pertama bertemu Naruto hingga sekarang. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sona, dia lah yang pertama kali bertemu Naruto dan dia juga yang paling banyak memiliki waktu kebersamaan dengan Naruto. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak sedikitpun ada memori apakah ada diantara mereka yang pernah bertanya tentang bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka semua menggeleng lagi.

"Kalian sendiri yang seenaknya menyimpulkan kalau aku dan Hinata adalah saudara, iya kan?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi semua iblis selain mengangguk.

"Ufufufuuuuu... Baiklah, Naruto-san. Aku percaya." Akeno yang pertama kali menyadari kebodohannya. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau dan Hinata-san menikah muda? Dan bagaimana bisa kau bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen dengan status sudah menikah, sekolah inikan melarang siswanya menikah selama masa belajar."

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengomentari statusku tentang menikah muda, Akeno-san. Lalu kenapa aku bisa sekolah disini?, itu karena statusku di kantor catatan sipil Kuoh masih lajang. Aku dan Hinata menikah di tempat asal kami dan baru legal secara administratif disana. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Tidak. Ufufufuuuu... Tapiiiiii,,,"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Akeno seperti sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, sudah wajar sistem perkawinan iblis membangun harem. Aku rela jadi herammu yang keberapapun." lanjut Akeno dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku juga rela, Senpai." kata Tomoe dengan riangnya.

"Tidak...! Aku tidak ingin membangun harem. Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah Sekiryutei mesum itu." ucap Naruto tegas, dan ketegasan ini memupuskan harapan gadis-gadis yang tertarik padanya.

Dasar bodoh. Bodoh, bodooohhhh... Ada banyak gadis iblis yang menaruh harapan pada Naruto, namun hari ini semua harapan mereka hancur. Naruto tidak PHP, tidak sekalipun Naruto pernah memberikan peluang dan harapan pada gadis untuk mengejarnya. Yang salah adalah para gadis iblis yang dengan begitu bodohnya tidak sedikitpun menyadari kalau Naruto sudah menikah dan hanya setia pada satu-satunya istri yang ia miliki.

Sebagai yang paling tua, Serafall harus menjadi yang paling bijak disini. "Hohooooo,,,, nah jadi kesalahpahaman ini sudah selesai kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Ettooo, Leviathan-sama. Apa kau juga baru tahu kalau Naruto-san dan Hinata-san sudah menikah?" Rias memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah lama tahu sih. Heheheee..."

Serafall nyengir. Bagaimanapun dia sendiri juga sama bodohnya dengan para iblis muda ini. Awalnya dia juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah menikah, tapi setelah mendapatkan peringatan keras dari Hinata, baru ia sadar kalau ia salah menggoda orang. Kesalahan ini pula yang membuat ia hampir tewas.

"Apa ada lagi yang tahu kalau Naruto-san dan Hinata-san sudah menikah?" Sona sudah bisa bersuara, walau hatinya yang patah masih belum kembali seperti semula.

"Aku,,, aku...! Aku tahu. Aku sendiri tidak masalah asal Hinata-senpai mau berbagi denganku. Tapi yaaaahh, ternyata Naruto-senpai yang tidak mau membagi cintanya." jawab Tomoe cepat, dan dia langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Sona.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu, Tomoe?" tanya Sona geram.

"Sudah lama sih, aku kan sering bertandang ke apartemennya Hinata-senpai untuk belajar memasak. Diruang tamu apartemen itu, ada foto pernikahan yang dipajang. Naruto senpai sangat tampan dan menawan di foto itu, Hinata-senpai juga luar biasa cantik. Aaahhhh~~~, aku jadi iri dan ingin cepat menikah."

Ucapan Tomoe yang selancar jalan tol membuat Sona makin geram, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku hah?"

"Yah,,, ku kira semua yang disini sudah tahu, jadi aku diam saja. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bertanya kan?"

Ucapan Tomoe menohok Sona. Dia yang dikatakan jenius, kini seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia. Air mata yang sejak tertahan di kelopak mata Sona, akhirnya mengalir deras.

"Hiks,, hiks. . . ." Sona menyeka air matanya, tapi tetap saja keluar terus. "Hiikksss,,,, Huuaaaaa..." sifat cengeng Sona saat kecil yang sudah lama tak muncul, kini melesak keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Akhirnya, pertahanan Sona runtuh. Dia yang selalu perfeksionis, tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan wibawanya.

Sona berlari sambil menangis, lalu duduk di kursinya, di kursi ketua OSIS. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Terisak dan menangis disana sejadi-jadinya. Sona merasa sangat malu. Kenapa otaknya yang dikenal jenius sampai sebodoh itu untuk menyadari kalau Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang suami istri. ' _Sialannnn,,,_ ' Sona menggeram dalam hati, merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk menatap siapapun saat ini.

Budak-budak Sona merasa kasihan pada King-nya. Cinta pertama Sona hancur, dihancurkan dalam sekejap oleh Naruto. Walau pada kenyataannya Naruto tidak bisa disalahkan sebab yang bodoh dan bersalah disini adalah Sona. Ya, Sona lah yang bodoh dan terlalu berharap.

Rias, tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Sona telah salah memilih pria yang menjadi objek ketertarikan seksualnya, tapi bisa dimaklumi karena baru pertama kali ini Sona tertarik pada seorang pria.

Koneko merasa makin bersalah saat ini, apalagi mengingat kelakuannya yang sering cari perhatian dan selalu mencuri waktu Naruto. Dia merasa ikut terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman ini. "Anooo, Naruto-senpai. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah punya istri."

"Sudahlah,,, kau tidak salah jadi tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Koneko-chan."

Momo dan Reya mendekat pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu mereka membungkukkan badan. "Hinata-senpai, maafkan kami. Maaf kalau kami membuatmu sakit hati dan cemburu."

Momo dan Reya sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Bagi dua iblis ini, sosok Hinata adalah panutan seorang gadis ideal dengan segala sikap baik dan keanggunan, sosok wanita cantik sejati yang melebihi pesona malaikat sekalipun. Mereka ingin seperti Hinata.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu" pinta Hinata. "Yah,,, aku memang agak marah tadi, tapi mengetahui kalau ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Malah aku ingin tertawa karena hal konyol ini, Hihiii..." Hinata menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya agar tidak terlalu lepas, menjaga pribadinya sebagai wanita yang sopan dan anggun.

"Tapi senpai, bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto-senpai menduakanmu tadi?"

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Naruto-kun itu suamiku dan aku sangat mengenalnya sejak aku baru bisa mengingat. Dia setia dan tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku. Aku percaya dan yakin itu." jawab Hinata dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Huaaaaaa... Hinata-senpaaaaiii..." Momo dan Reya terharu lalu memeluk erat Hinata. "Tolong ajari kami menjadi seperti mu dan cara mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Naruto senpai."

"Ummmm,,, baiklah."

Sedangkan Sefarall, dia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Mengusap rambut adiknya yang manis itu.

"Hiksss... Ak-akuuu, aku malu Onee-samaaaa..."

Sona masih menangis, kalau sudah cengeng begini, maka Serafall lah satu-satunya orang yang memahami Sona.

"Sudahlah, Sou-tan. Cobalah belajar merelakan! Relakan Naruto yang sudah menjadi suami perempuan lain."

"Hiksss,, iyaa. Aku akan berusaha, Onee-sama."

"Hmmm, bagus." usapan lembut tangan Serafall pindah ke punggung Sona. Lalu berbisik ditelinga adiknya, " _Tapi ingat satu hal. Kita ini iblis, dan sudah sepantasnya kalau iblis itu merebut suami orang, iya kan? Iblis gitu loh..._ "

DONNGGGGGG...

"HUUAAAAA,,, ONEE-SAMAAAA. . . . . . "

Candaan Serafall, sukses membuat Sona yang cengeng, menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hiburan untuk Serafall karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat adiknya secengeng ini. Dan tentu hiburan baru untuk semua yang ada disana tentunya, termasuk Rias yang merupakan sahabat Sona sejak kecil

Masalah selesai. Oh iya,,,, ada yang kelupaan. Dua peerage Sona yang paling pendiam, sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Bennia sang grim reaper yang mengkonsumi bidak Knight dan Loup Garou si manusia serigala yang mengkonsumsi bidak Rook. Dua orang ini seperti hantu yang menempel di dinding ruangan, yang keberadaannya sulit dirasakan.

.

.

.

 **-Tempat Pertemuan Khusus, Sudut Terjauh Dimensional Gap-**

Hari ini ada pertemuan penting. Pertemuan pertama tim kecil yang dibentuk oleh Naruto. Tidak ada nama khusus untuk tim ini, apalah arti sebuah nama jika mereka tidak ingin mencetak sejarah dan tidak ingin dikenal. Mereka hanya perlu mencegah keruntuhan Sistem Multiuniverse, mencegah kiamat terjadi, lalu menikmati hidup didalamnya. Tapi agar tidak susah, sebut saja Tim Naruto.

Ruangan pertemuan mereka ada di dalam kompleks Kuoh Gakuen. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan pribadi Sona Sitri yang tersambung langsung dengan ruang OSIS. Ruangan ini tak kalah mewahnya dengan ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib milik Rias Gremory. Hanya saja dengan desain interior yang berbeda. Kalau Rias suka dengan nuansa interior Eropa Klasik, maka Sona lebih nyaman dengan konsep Go Green.

Ruangannya tidak terlalu luas dan tidak didominasi warna hijau. Ada beberapa tanaman dalam pot ditambah _water feature_ seperti air mancur mini lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi. Semua furniturenya dari kursi, meja, lemari dan lain-lain berbahan kayu, kebanyakan dari kayu mahoni yang kokoh dan divernis berwarna coklat kehitaman. Tidak ada penggunaan AC tapi terdapat pemanfaatan _cross-ventilation_ sebagai penggantinya. Langit-langit ruangan di atur lumayan tinggi sehingga menambah kesan lapang dan terasa sejuk. Jendela yang terbuka lebar adalah sumber pencahayaan satu-satunya.

Ini pertemuan rahasia dan sangat penting, orang-orang yang berkumpul pun memiliki posisi tinggi digolongan masing-masing. Ada Uzumaki Naruto calon Hokage Konoha beserta istrinya, Uzumaki Hinata. Sona Sitri yang merupakan pewaris tahta keluarga Iblis Sitri beserta wakilnya, Tsubaki Shinra. Dan sosok ketidakbatasan, Sang Uroboros Dragon, Ophis, mantan pemimpin Organisasi Teroris Khaos Brigade yang kini dalam wujud loli.

Ini pertemuan rahasia, tapi kenapa ruangan tempat pertemuan terkesan di alam terbuka yang mudah di susupi orang lain? Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu. Ophis si mantan naga penjaga celah dimensi, sudah mendistorsi dimensi ruangan ini sedemikian rupa. Letaknya tetap berada di Kuoh Gakuen, namun sekaligus berada di tempat yang sangat jauh disudut celah dimensi yang tidak bisa dijangkau seorang pun, bahkan oleh Dewa sekalipun.

Entah bagaimana mekanisme ruang ciptaan Ophis ini, cahaya dan pemandangan dari Kuoh bisa masuk kedalam ruangan, tapi orang-orang dari luar hanya melihat ruangan ini kosong tanpa ada seorangpun. Katakanlah kalau ruangan ini mirip prinsip kerjanya dengan Jikukan-Kekkai Hogo Nisshouku buatan Naruto yang melindungi dan menyembunyikan Konoha di atas langit. Ophis adalah dewa naga yang pernah menjaga celah dimensi, jadi tidak musthil untuknya membuat hal seperti itu.

Ophis duduk di kursi kayu, menyeruput teh yang dibuat oleh Tsubaki. Sesekali menatap ke arah luar jendela besar didekat dia duduk. Memandang panorama kota Kuoh siang hari.

Sona duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Ophis, terhalang oleh meja bundar kecil. Entah kenapa, saat ini Sona lebih nyaman duduk didekat perwujudan Dewa Naga, walau membuatnya sangat terintimidasi akibat betapa besarnya kekuatan Ophis. Tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang dekat dengan istri seseorang. Sampai hari ini sejak kejadian di ruang OSIS, Sona merasa canggung berdekatan dengan Naruto ataupun Hinata. Padahal pasangan suami istri itu tampak acuh dan melupakan kejadian kemarin. Yah, bagaimanapun, rasa malu akan hal bodoh itu tidak bisa dienyahkan begitu saja dari kepala Sona.

Hinata duduk di bangku panjang yang tampak seperti sofa, terbuat dari bahan rotan. Hinata memilih membaca majalah untuk mengusir kebosanan daripada tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Selain Tsubaki yang berdiri di dekat Sona, ada juga Naruto yang masih berdiri mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil menyumpah.

"Sialan si Teme,,, sudah hampir satu jam ditunggu, masih belum datang juga."

Hinata menurunkan majalah yang ia baca, lalu berusaha menenangkan suaminya, "Tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Mungkin dia terjebak macet."

"He?" Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir. Menatap ke arah istrinya dengan mata menyipit, "Kau ngelawak, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum, lalu kembali membaca majalah ditangannya.

Naruto beralih pada Sang Ketidakbatasan, "Ophis, apa kau tidak terlalu jauh menyembunyikan ruangan ini?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Koordinatnya sudah ku berikan pada Sasuke. Teknik perpindahan dimensi Rinnegan miliknya pasti bisa menjangkau dimensi ruang ini." jawab Ophis setelah menyeruput teh yang kesekian kali.

Karena Ophis yang menciptakan dimensi ruang khusus ini, dia juga bertanggung jawab jika ada keperluan. Dia memberikan tanda untuk Sona, sehingga gadis iblis itu punya akses menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi keluarganya untuk keluar masuk ruang khusus ini. Hinata memiliki _Cube_ yang sanggup mencapai tempat dimanapun, jadi tidak masalah untuknya dan Naruto. Sasuke pun juga punya tanda sendiri sehingga dengan Rinnegan bisa dengan mudah sampai ke tempat ini.

"Apa aku harus menjemput Si Teme ke Konoha?"

"Tidak perlu, Dobe. Aku sudah dibelakangamu."

Seiring datangnya suara, muncul pula Sasuke dari lubang pusaran Kamui Rinnegan. Walau tampilannya sama, tapi penggunaannya sedikit berbeda dengan Kamui Mangekyou Sharingan milik Kakashi. Kamui Rinnegan punya jangkauan dimensi yang jauh lebih luas.

Tapi Sasuke tidak datang sendiri, ada seorang gadis yang ikut bersamanya. Gadis beriris mata hijau dengan rambut pendek sebahu sewarna permen kapas.

"Ssa-sakura-channn...!" Naruto memekik tak percaya. Dia tentu sangat mengenali gadis itu.

Sakura tidak banyak berkata apa-apa walau baru bertemu Naruto setelah cukup lama terpisah. Tidak ada tangis haru dari sepasang sahabat ini. Dia berjalan cepat kearah Naruto, ketika sudah dekat,,,

"Baka,,, kau benar-benar bodoh...!"

"Heh?" Naruto cengo.

Jduaakkk...

"ADDAWWWW..."

Jitakan yang sudah lama tidak Naruto rasakan lagi, membuat kepalanya benjol, tertunduk kebawah karena kuatnya jitakan itu.

Naruto hendak bangkit melayangkan protes, tapi,,,

Sakura lebih dulu merangkul leher dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di bahunya. Memeluk Naruto erat.

"Hikssss,,," isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih,,, kau selalu berada paling depan, menantang bahaya dan mempertaruhkan hidup untuk kami."

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lega, "Ah i-ittu,,,, eheheheeee. Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu khawatir."

Sakura tidak menyahut, dia berusaha menahan air mata harunya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya dia berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke, juga sekarang dibelakang Hinata. Kali ini dia ingin benar-benar sejajar, seperti sekali saat perang dulu.

"Oooohhhh~~,,, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa si Teme terlambat kesini. Dia pasti menunggumu berdandan kan?"

Hilang sudah rasa haru di hati Sakura.

"Apalagi sekarang bedak di wajahmu lebih tebal dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Twicchh...

Naruto salah tempat bercanda, ini moment mengharukan bagi Sakura, bukan untuk di ejek.

Sakura melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto, lalu...

Jduaakkkk...

Sekali lagi jitakan maut bersarang dikepala Naruto.

"Itteee... Sakura-chan, makin hari kau makin beringas.!"

"APA? mau ku jitak lagi hah?"

"Eeeiittt,, jangan! Sudah! Sakit tahu..." kata Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang memar karena di pukul Sakura. Kebiasaan sih kebiasaan, tapi yang namanya sakit tetap saja tidak akan hilang.

Sasuke,,, hanya memasang tampang masa bodoh dengan kelakuan dua orang didepannya ini. Satu perempuan kasar tempramental, satu lagi pria bodoh. Kalau bertemu, yaaa seperti ini. Namanya juga Dobe.

Hinata,,, tak usah ditanya. Ini nostalgia,,, seperti saat dulu, saat Naruto pertama kali diakui sebagai pahlawan Konoha setelah menyadarkan Pein Nagato dan menghidupkan kembali semua orang yang mati. Dalam hati, dia senang tentunya.

Sona dan Tsubaki, tentu masih ingat dengan wajah Sakura. Gadis yang ikut dengan pemimpin Konoha, Hokage Keenam Hatake Kakashi yang datang tak diundang dan mengacaukan Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di sekolah ini juga. Tidak ada prasangka buruk pada Sakura, dari sini mereka berdua dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang-orang Konoha memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat yang disebut teman. Sesuatu yang sangat langka dimiliki oleh ras iblis.

Ophis, tipe orang yang tak punya kepedulian sosial, tidak peduli mau seperti apapun kejadiannya. Hanya acuh, asal apa yang seharusnya, berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Naruto yang kini sudah tegap berdiri menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, seraya tangannya menunjuk muka Sakura.

"Jadi,,, kenapa kau membawa Sakura-chan kesini, Teme?"

"Hn..."

"Naruto,,, jangan mengabaikanku! Tatap mataku sekarang!"

Naruto menuruti perintah Sakura.

"Aku ninja medis. Sudah menjadi aturan tetap Konoha bawah setiap tim harus memiliki ninja medis. Aku ikut timmu..! Kau mengerti?"

"Tap-,,,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Naruto..!"

"Guhh... Ya sudah. Menolak pun percuma, kau sudah terlanjur tahu dengan misi yang aku dan Hinata kerjakan."

"Jawaban yang bagus... Heheeee..." Sakura tertawa senang. Ia kini ikut andil dalam peran besar. Mana mau dirinya hanya menjadi penunggu rumah sakit sedangkan tiga temannya mengerjakan misi berbahaya.

Kini, Tim 7 orang sudah terbentuk. Angka yang menurut Naruto adalah angka pertanda bagus. Tujuh,,, Naruto sudah dinobatkan menjadi calon Hokage ketujuh satu-satunya di Konoha, pengganti Kakashi kelak.

"Ekhkheemmmm.."

Deheman Sona mengambil atensi semua orang

"Jadi bisa kita mulai pertemuannya?"

Anggukan adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diperoleh Sona.

Pertemuan dimulai dengan khidmat. Waktu berjam-jam mereka lewati untuk membahas rencana besar yang akan mereka kerjakan untuk menangkap Trihexa, memanfaatkan siapapun demi tujuan itu. Rencana besar yang melibatkan semua golongan makhluk supranatural, memanipulasi semuanya.

Sepulang dari Kyoto setelah urusan dengan Yasaka selesai, Sasuke memberikan untuk Tim Naruto satu eksemplar copy-an laporan hasil dari memata-matai dan mencuri semua informasi rahasia di setiap golongan makhluk supranatural, termasuk di dalamnya tentang Proyek New World Order demi membangun Imperium of Bible. Intinya sekarang, Sasuke menjadi agen ganda untuk Konoha dan untuk tim kecil ini.

Setelah Sona menerima copy laporan itu, dia hanya bisa menganga. Sona merasa sangat sulit mempercayai ada orang yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi serahasia itu dengan begitu lengkap. Bagi Sona, mungkin Sasuke adalah mata-mata super terhebat yang pernah dia temui selama dia hidup. Sasuke yang narsis, hanya menyahut kekaguman Sona kalau ia tidak merasa sulit mengumpulkan informasi selama ia bisa menarik nyawa seseorang dan mengambil ingatannya.

Menggunakan semua informasi di laporan itulah, rencana awal di buat oleh Hinata dan Sona. Makanya, selama 2 minggu ini sejak pulang dari Kyoto. Hinata dan Sona tampak selalu bersama, membahas hal rumit yang Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Naruto adalah pemimpin, anggap saja dia hanya terima beresnya saja.

Dan pertemuan sekarang ini adalah untuk mengulas detail rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Hinata dan Sona pada semua anggota tim, sekaligus mengkoreksi jika ada kesalahan dan melakukan pembaruan rencana jika ada informasi terbaru. Ada beberapa topik penting yang mereka bahas.

Salah satu topik berkaitan dengan _Cardinal System_. Tiga eksistensi terkuat yaitu Trihexa, Great Red, dan Ophis diciptakan oleh sistem dengan beberapa fungsi. Salah satunya adalah keberadaan Great Red di celah dimensi, yaitu untuk mencegah adanya eksistensi yang keluar masuk melewati batas-batas DxD Universe.

Hal ini pernah terjadi pada Naruto dan Hinata, terakhir kali mereka pulang dari universe lain dalam misi mencuri artefak Hogyokou dari dunia shinigami, mereka berdua dilumpuhkan oleh Great Red. Kemunculan Naruto dan Hinata di celah dimensi, sebenarnya bukanlah akibat kesalahan penentuan koordinat _Cube_ , namun karena sistem yang memindahkan lokasinya secara sengaja ke celah dimensi, langsung kehadapan mulut Great Red.

Untuk masalah di atas, keberadaan Ophis sangat dibutuhkan sebagai rival Great Red ketika nanti Tim Naruto berangkat ke universe lain untuk mencari artefak ketiga. Ophis adalah pembuka dan pengaman jalan.

Kemudian tentang Rizevim Livan Lucifer, superdevil satu ini adalah satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan dunia lain selain DxD Universe. Dan untuk pergi kesana, berarti harus melewati Great Red. Rizevim tidak mungkin sanggup melawan Great Red, karena itulah dia dan kelompoknya yaitu Qlippoth ikut bernaung dibawah Ophis pemimpin Khaos Brigade yang bertujuan menundukkan Great Red. Rizevim mengambil keuntungan dari sini. Setelah berhasil melewati Great, ia ingin membuktikan kebenaran universe lain itu. Hanya untuk pembuktian sebuah teori yang terdengar konyol, tapi inilah tujuan Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang sebenarnya.

Disinilah rencana awal Tim Naruto dimulai. Dengan mundurnya Ophis dari Khaos Brigade, maka Rizevim tidak lagi punya kesempatan untuk bisa melewati Great Red. Jika sudah begitu, Rizevim tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil tampuk kepemimpinan Khaos Brigade, membangkitkan Trihexa yang merupakan rival lain Great Red dan mengadunya agar bisa melewati Sekiryushintei itu, lalu pergi menyeberang ke dunia lain.

Informasi tentang Rizevim, banyak di berikan oleh Ophis untuk tim kecil ini. Ophis adalah Dewa Naga yang pintar dan cerdas, jadi dia tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan anak buahnya memiliki rencana sendiri.

Rencana Tim Naruto yang dibuat oleh Hinata dan Sona sudah dimulai. Inti dari rencana cukup sederhana, tapi ada banyak detail rencana yang mereka berdua buat karena tahapan dan proses kebangkitan Trihexa cukup rumit.

Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari empat bulan, dan bagian akhir dari rencana itu akan dilakukan saat event besar berlangsung. Event yang diadakan di Underworld setiap satu dekade yakni Tounamen Rating Game. Jika rating game biasa hanya untuk mengadu dua kekuatan atau sebagai penyelesaian sebuah masalah, maka turnamen akan melibatkan semua peserta dari para profesional hingga para pemula, tidak ada yang tertinggal dan tujuannya hanya satu, mencari sang juara.

Dan event itu nantinya, sesuai yang direncanakan tim ini, akan berubah menjadi Armageddon. Armageddon adalah peristiwa besar berupa peperangan mahadahsyat yang belum pernah terjadi di jaman manapun, bahkan Great War saja tidak sebandingkan dengan ini, suatu bencana apokaliptik yang hanya akan terjadi di akhir jaman.

Armageddon seharusnya terjadi di akhir jaman, tapi karena waktu kiamat berubah maka Armageddon akan dipercepat. Sang Binatang Pengkiamat Trihexa [666] perlu panggung yang tepat untuk kemunculannya, dan panggung itu adalah Armageddon. Itulah pekerjaan berat Tim Naruto di dunia ini.

.

Saat ini, setelah melewati lebih dari lima jam yang membuat Naruto seperti di neraka karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tak punya otak memadai dalam hal membuat rencana, tersisalah di ruang pertemuan, Naruto, Hinata dan Ophis. Bertiga saja.

Sona dan Tsubaki sudah kembali ke Kuoh Gakuen, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto dan Hinata masih disini karena permintaan Ophis.

Ophis masih duduk nyaman di kursinya, tidak sedikitpun dia beranjak dari sana selama lima jam penuh diskusi tadi.

"Ophis-san. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan.

"Iya,,, kami mau pulang tahu." sambung Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang ini sepertinya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur. Mungkin dia ngambek karena dia satu-satunya yang tak ikut andil dalam menyusun rencana, padahal dia pemimpin tim. Kan konyol?

"Ini sebenarnya diluar rencana kita menangkap Trihexa. Ada sesuatu yang kurasa kalian berdua harus tahu karena mungkin akan berguna suatu saat nanti."

"Heh? Tentang apa sih?"

"Vali dan timnya kini sedang dikejar-kejar oleh banyak fraksi. Tim kecil itu yang dituduh yang bertanggung jawab akibat rumor palsu tentang pengunduran diriku dari Khaos Brigade."

"Oh, Vali yang berambut putih perak itu? Aku ingat orangnya. Jadi rumor apa yang kau maksud?"

"Rumor tentang Vali yang memanfaatkanku untuk kepentingannya sendiri."

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Hinata.

"Vali tidak masalah dengan rumor itu, dia dan timnya adalah kelompok paling ahli dalam urusan kabur dan melarikan diri. Hanya saja Vali memberitahukan informasi padaku kalau ada seseorang yang mengincar diriku."

"Hei Ophis, kau kan salah satu eksistensi terkuat di dunia ini. Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Naruto tidak mengerti, Ophis itu kuat, jadi kalau ada yang mengincarnya ya tinggal dilenyapkan saja kan?

"Sekuat-kuatnya aku, tapi sebagai naga aku punya musuh alami, dan aku punya ketakutan pada itu."

Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, tapi keyakinan dari hatinya membuat dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Ya sudah. Dengar ya Ophis, aku akan membantumu, seberat apapun masalah yang menimpamu. Itu karena sekarang kau adalah temanku."

"Teman ya.. Ahahaaa... Tidak salah aku mengenalmu, Naruto."

Dan kejadian ini membuat Hinata dan Naruto senang, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Ophis tersenyum dan tertawa dari hati yang tulus.

.

.

.

Sudah sekian hari yang melelahkan, sekaligus membosankan. Ini sudah malam, semua orang tentu ingin tidur agar bisa melanjutkan aktifitas esok hari dengan badan segar bugar. Termasuk pasangan suami istri yang kini berada dikamar tidur mereka.

Naruto duduk di tepi kasur. Dia sedang menatap istrinya, Hinata yang saat ini memakai handuk yang hanya menutup sebagian kecil dada hingga pahanya, duduk menghadap cermin besar di meja rias. Istrinya itu baru saja habis mandi, tampak begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Tapi sayang, saat ini Hinata sedang ada tamu bulanan. Sudah enam hari dan selama itu pula Naruto puasa menahan hasrat. Naruto cukup tahu, secara medis berhubungan seksual saat wanita sedang mens itu sangat tidak dianjurkan, ada banyak dampak buruk yang terjadi termasuk berbagai penyakit yang timbul nantinya.

Terbersit sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati Naruto, andai saja dia menerima Sona,,,, juga Tomoe, Koneko dan yang lainnya lalu membangun harem. Maka tidak akan ada hal seperti ini. Jika salah satu istri sedang mens, maka bisa minta jatah pada istri yang lainnya. Tidak mungkin juga kan, dari sekian banyak istri, semuanya memiliki jadwal mens yang bersamaan?

Naruto menggeleng,,,, aaahh tidak. Dia tidak ingin membayangkannya. Itu ide buruk, terutama untuk dirinya sebagai pria yang setia.

Karena bosan, Naruto bangkit dan berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Dia lalu mengambil hairdryer dan sisir di tangan istrinya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Membantu mengeringkan rambut panjang Hinata. Rambut lembut dan halus yang sangat Naruto sukai.

Hinata hanya diam, merasakan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan tangan Naruto di rambutnya. Baginya, ini moment romantis karena Naruto jarang punya waktu untuk membantu mengeringkan rambutnya seperti saat ini.

Memecah keheningan, Naruto buka suara pertama kali.

"Hime, eeemmm. . . . Etto, ide tentang Armageddon itu sebenarnya berasal darimu kan?"

Hinata langsung tanggap kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto, "Kau tidak setuju dengan ide itu ya, Anata?"

"Bukan begitu,,, tapi bagaimana yah mengatakannya?"

Saat semua anggota Tim Naruto membahas rencana membangkitkan dan menangkap Trihexa dengan memanfaatkan moment Armageddon, Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah ketidaksukaannya saat ia tahu apa makna sebenarnya dibalik kata Armageddon. Perang mahadahsyat sebagai penghujung kehidupan dunia.

"Hmmm,,, aku mengerti isi pikiranmu, Anata. Ini tentang prinsip hidup dan jalan ninjamu, jalan ninja kita berdua, iya kan?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku yang dulu saat di dunia Shinobi, berusaha keras menciptakan perdamaian, berusaha menghentikan perang, kini malah membuat perang itu sendiri bersama kalian. Seperti ironi."

"Tidak, Anata. Bukan seperti itu. Kau hanya harus membuat pemikiranmu lebih fleksibel. Menurut pemikiranku, perdamaian memang bisa dibuat, tapi perdamaian hakiki yang berlangsung selamanya tak akan pernah ada. Terlalu naif kalau kau berpikir mampu menciptakan perdamaian untuk semua orang dalam jangka waktu lama."

"...?"

"Setiap universe dalam sistem semesta ini pasti akan berakhir, dan akhir dari suatu universe hampir selalu diakibatkan perang yang merusak semuanya, perang yang membawa kehancuran dimana-mana. Universe yang sudah rusak karena perang, maka akan dieksekusi dan dihapus oleh _Cardinal System_ yang dimanifestasikan dalam bentuk kiamat. Begitupula dunia ini.

Perang terjadi karena setiap makhluk hidup punya rasa ingin mendominasi. Binatang berebut makanan, pejantan berebut betina, yang kuat berebut wilayah kekuasaan, menjadi yang tertinggi, memaksakan sebuah pemahaman dan ideologi atau apapun itu, pada intinya semua makhluk hidup pasti memiliki hasrat ingin menjadi dominator."

"Ya, contoh lainnya adalah kau yang selalu ingin mendominasiku diatas ranjang."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Anata." Hinata bersungut kesal karena penjelasan seriusnya ditanggapi godaan mesum oleh sang suami.

"Ahaaaa, maaf Hime." Naruto tertawa senang, "Ayo lanjutkan lagi...!"

"Umm... Pada intinya, rasa ingin mendominasi lah yang menjadi pemicu awal suatu perang. Walaupun ada seorang juru damai, tapi perdamaian hanya berlangsung sementara. Ketika juru damai itu mati, perang pasti akan kembali tercipta entah siapapun yang memulai dan dengan alasan seperti apapun. Itu lah dunia, dunia yang pasti binasa. Bisa diibaratkan, Armageddon adalah penutup cerita kehidupan dunia."

"Jadi?"

"Yah,,, jadi ku rasa tidak masalah kalau kita memajukan waktu Armageddon, iya kan? Menyesuaikan dengan waktu terjadinya kiamat yang lebih cepat akibat kerusakan pada _Cardinal System_."

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sekarang aku sependapat denganmu, Hime"

"Hu'um... Arigatou."

Hinata berhasil mengubah pola pikir suaminya. Dia tidak mengubah pendirian dan jalan ninja yang Naruto pegang sejak lama, hanya saja meninjau situasi saat ini, pemikiran naif harus dikesampingkan dan mendahulukan logika untuk membuat penyelesaian yang tepat. Ini juga demi kepentingan semua orang.

Topik itu sudah habis, namun karena masih ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan, Hinata membuat topik obrolan baru.

"Neee Anata,,, misi kita kurang dari empat bulan lagi. 85% dari jumlah total seluruh universe yang ada sudah mengalami kiamat dan hancur, termasuk dunia para bajak laut dan dunia shinigami yang pernah kita singgahi. Kedua dunia itu sekarang hanya menyisakan nebula atau debu angkasa, menunggu dimensi ruangnya runtuh hingga tidak menyisakan apapun lagi."

"Hmmm..."

"Apa kita akan berhasil?"

"Tadi kau sangat antusias dengan rencanamu, tapi kenapa sekarang ragu?" Naruto meletakkan hairdryer dan sisir di meja rias, memutar posisi duduk Hinata, hingga saat ini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap kedua bola mata istrinya itu dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Dengar...! Kau harus optimis, Hime. Jika kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, bagaimana mungkin takdir akan percaya pada kita untuk menyelesaikan tugas berat ini?"

"Iya, arigatou." Hinata merasa semangat juangnya terisi penuh. Dia memutar lagi badannya menghadap cermin. Rambutnya masih belum kering benar, dan Naruto yang mengerti melanjutkan tugasnya pada rambut istrinya itu, "Tapi Anata, saat itu, saat kita di Kyoto. Kenapa kau memintaku mengembalikan Yuuki Nagato kedalam inti _Cube_ sebelum dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada semua orang? Kenapa kau merubah semaumu bagian akhir dari informasi yang seharusnya Yuuki Nagato sampaikan saat itu?"

Itulah hal yang mengganjal hati Hinata saat ini. Sebelum Yuuki Nagato menjelaskan tentang opsi ketiga untuk menyelamatkan _Cardinal System_ dan seluruh universe, Naruto memegang erat tangannya sebagai tanda isyarat kepadanya bahwa Naruto sendiri lah yang akan menjelaskan opsi ketiga. Karena Hinata adalah pemegang _Cube_ , jadi dia bebas menentukan kapan saatnya Yuuki Nagato bicara dan kapan saatnya diam.

"Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tahu semua hal tentang misi kita, Hime. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua." tukas Naruto sambil terus menyisir rambut istrinya. Hairdryer sudah ia letakkan karena rambut istrinya sudah kering.

"Tap-,,,"

"Mereka tidak seharusnya tahu kalau peluang keberhasilan opsi ketiga yang kita pilih sebenarnya bukan 50%, melainkan 0,05% saja. Peluang yang sangat amat kecil, tapi pilihan ini sangat pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Opsi pertama dan kedua, walaupun peluang keberhasilannya tinggi, tapi pilihan itu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan kiamat dan berakhirnya dunia ini. Kembali ke awal _(reset)_ atau kembali ke waktu tertentu di masa lalu _(restore)_ dan semua cerita berubah. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika memilih itu, aku akan tetap ditakdirkan bersamamu, Hime. Makanya aku tidak ingin memilih pilihan pertama dan kedua. Lebih baik membiarkan dunia ini kiamat daripada mengulang takdirku mencintaimu, menikah dengamu, hidup bersamamu sampai mati yang hanya menjadi satu kemungkinan dari sekian kemungkinan yang tak terhingga banyaknya. Aku tidak ingin cerita hidup kita berdua sampai waktu ini dihapuskan begitu saja. Hanya mendengarnya saja, sangat menyakitkan hatiku, Hime."

Naruto terdengar egois dengan pilihannya, tapi logika dan nurani yang mendasari Naruto memilih opsi itu sangat masuk akal.

"Iya, aku mengerti karena dalam hatiku aku juga memilih opsi ketiga, Anata."

"Yokatta, sebagai suami istri sudah seharusnya kita satu pemikiran. Tujuan kita sebenarnya setelah mengumpulkan semua artefak dan menjadikannya _Matrix_ adalah pergi ke Awal Penciptaan, _Beginning of Creation_. Dimesi ruang-waktu yang merupakan pusat dari sistem multiuniverse dan tempat kontrol _Cardinal System_ berada. Dari sana kita mencegah keruntuhan Sistem Multiuniverse dan _Cardinal System_. Suatu tempat yang jika kita sampai kesana, maka tidak ada jalan kembali.

Jika Teme dan Sakura-chan tahu, apalagi semua teman-teman dan keluarga kita di Konoha tahu, atau bahkan Sona dan yang lainnya. Mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita memilih pilihan ini. Aku ragu mereka semua mau menerima pengorbanan kita dan rela kehilangan memori tentang kita berdua jika kita terperangkap di Awal Penciptaan sebagai makhluk lima dimensi selamanya, bukan makhluk lima dimensi sementara seperti pada pilihan pertama dan kedua.

Kalau berhasil dengan opsi ketiga yang peluangnya hanya 0,05% saja, kita akan mengembalikan Konoha tepat ke waktu sesaat sebelum dunia shinobi kiamat. lalu membiarkan alur waktu berjalan semestinya seolah kiamat tidak pernah ada. Mengembalikan kehidupan milyaran universe lain yang juga telah kiamat, ke waktu yang sepantasnya pula. Dan khusus untuk universe ini, alur waktu ingin ku kembalikan ke point sesaat sebelum Konoha tiba dan aku juga ingin membuat batasan jelas antara manusia dan makhluk supranatural yang tidak bisa saling diseberangi, agar manusia dan makhluk supranatural tidak bisa melakukan kontak sedikitpun. Dengan begini, manusia akan aman dari ancaman yang ditimbulkan makhluk supranatural, dan para makhluk supranatural pun akan kehilangan alasan untuk menjadi pendominasi manusia yang menjadi dasar pertikaian mereka selama ini."

"Ummm... Aku tahu, aku mengerti dengan keinginanmu, Anata. Karena itulah, sejak awal kita sudah sepakat kalau kita berdua akan menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, mengorbankan diri kita untuk semua orang."

Ini adalah kebenaran tentang misi yang dijalankan Naruto dan Hinata, misi terakhir mereka sebagai ninja dari Konoha. Setelah bertemu pertama kali dengan Yuuki Nagato didalam _Cube_ , lalu mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya, maka mereka berdua sepakat dan memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diri bagi semua orang, lebih khusus orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

 _Cardinal system_ adalah sistem yang sangat kompleks. Ada banyak sekali komponen yang menyusunnya. Dia ibarat satu kesatuan tubuh yang tersusun atas banyak sel, dan setiap sel adalah satu makhluk lima dimensi. Katakanlah bahwa _Cardinal System_ itu gabungan dari sekian banyak otak makhluk lima dimensi yang pernah ada.

Yuuki Nagato memberitahukan bahwa dua orang harus berkorban untuk mencegah keruntuhan sistem. Kerusakan akibat _Bug_ telah menjalar hingga ke komponen yang paling penting yaitu fungsi _Administrator_ yang mengakibatkan bagian itu rusak total. Akibat kerusakan pada fungsi _administrator_ , _Cardinal System_ kehilangan 95% fungsinya untuk bisa mempertahankan kehidupan pada semua universe. _Administrator_ terdiri dari dua komponen yaitu Pemegang Kehendak dan Pemegang Kuasa.

Fungsi pemegang kehendak adalah membuat suatu instruksi atau perintah yang dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan hidup seluruh universe, sedangkan fungsi pemegang kuasa adalah mengeksekusi instruksi yang telah dibuat. Itulah posisi yang akan Naruto dan Hinata tempati sebagai makhluk lima dimensi didalam _Cardinal System_ nantinya. Pada akhirnya, menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, tidak serta merta membuat Naruto ataupun Hinata menjadi tuhan yang merajai sistem multiuniverse karena mereka berdua hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari kesatuan besar _Cardinal System_.

Artinya apa? Artinya adalah kematian untuk Naruto dan Hinata, serta tidak ada istilah balasan surga untuk mereka. Menjadi makluk lima dimensi yang merupakan bagian dari _Cardinal System_ membuat keduanya kehilangan sifat sebagai manusia. Tidak ada lagi cinta, harapan, dan rasa sakit.

Tidak ada artinya mereka bisa bersama berdua abadi selamanya di Awal Penciptaan jika mereka tidak bisa memaknai kebersamaan itu layaknya sepasang manusia. Selain itu, kenangan dan memori tentang hidup mereka berdua di otak semua teman, sahabat, keluarga dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya juga akan terhapuskan setelah mereka berdua menjadi makhluk lima dimensi. Tidak ada seorangpun didunia yang tahu, kenal, ingat, dan punya ikatan dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto maupun Hinata, selama hidup sama-sama pernah merasakan pahitnya kesendirian dan kesepian, namun dilupakan dan dianggap tak pernah ada rasanya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Hal inilah yang menjadi alasan kuat Naruto tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang akhir dari misi yang ia dan istrinya jalankan. Peluang 0,05% itu masih bisa diterima akal untuk diperjuangkan, tapi ketiadaan jalan kembali dari Awal Penciptaan dan resiko yang harus ditanggung sebagai makhluk lima dimensi, merupakan hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan hati dan nurani semua sahabat dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka berdua.

Jika sampai sahabat dan keluarga tahu, mungkin saja dari ketiga opsi yang ada, tidak satupun yang akan dipilih. Opsi pertama dan kedua tidak ada bedanya dengan kiamat, dan opsi ketiga hanya akan menyakitkan banyak orang. Tidak mustahil kalau Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang paling bersikeras menghalangi misi ini? Yang tersisa hanyalah opsi keempat, yaitu menikmati sisa waktu yang tinggal sebentar sebelum kiamat tiba dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua manusia yang sanggup mengorbankan apapun untuk semua orang. Jadilah, opsi ketiga menjadi pilihan terbaik saat ini, menurut pemikiran mereka berdua.

Cerita hidup Naruto dan Hinata didalam takdir ini, bukan tentang menjadi pahlawan, bukan pula untuk menciptakan perdamaian. Cerita ini berkisah tentang betapa berartinya sebuah pengorbanan.

Rambut Hinata sudah selesai diurus, Naruto duduk di tepi kasur, merapikan bantal, berbaring, menarik selimut. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Hime, dan aku juga minta maaf. Karena hal ini, aku jadi laki-laki terburuk. Membuat penantianmu padaku selama bertahun-tahun, hanya terbalas dalam waktu singkat." Naruto pun memejamkan mata, "Oyasuminasai, Hime" kata-kata itu menjadi kata terakhir sebelum Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi malam itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia sudah selesai memakai piyama tidur, masih duduk menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin meja rias. Hinata tersenyum miris meratapi takdirnya. Aahhh bukan, tapi lebih tepat dikatakan kalau meratapi takdir tidak adil yang selalu menghampiri hidup suaminya.

Keinginan Naruto adalah menyelamatkan semua orang, yang baik maupun yang jahat, Naruto tidak pernah pilih kasih. Tapi Hinata berbeda. Bolehkan ia egois kali ini? Bukan hanya sekali, dia pernah bertindak egois dan menentang perintah Naruto untuk menjauh saat pertarungan melawan Pein. Tapi sekali lagi Hinata ingin egois.

Hinata melakukan misi terakhir ini bukan untuk orang lain, tapi hanya untuk Naruto saja. Seperti sumpahnya sendiri yang dia ikrarkan dihatinya saat pesta pernikahannya dengan Naruto, baginya hidup bersama Naruto adalah impian terbesarnya, tapi kebahagian Naruto jauh lebih penting dan itu adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Hinata ingin menjadi makhluk lima dimensi sendirian. Membiarkan Naruto tetap hidup. Naruto tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan untuk waktu lama, sejak lahir hingga perang, Naruto selalu ada di posisi yang penuh penderitaan. Karena itulah, Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk satu orang yang teramat sangat dicintainya.

Saat ini, Hinata telah menemukan suatu cara untuk menjadi _Administrator_ tunggal. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti keinginan suaminya, dengan Naruto tetap ada didunia itu, tanpa harus terperangkap di Awal Penciptaan, _Beginning of Creation_.

Jika Hinata berhasil menjadi _Administrator_ yang mengendalikan _Cardinal System_ , ia punya kuasa untuk mengubah memori semua makhluk hidup, namun tidak bisa menciptakan dua makhluk hidup dengan takdir yang sama karena hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan paradoks waktu yang mengacaukan arus waktu global dan menciptakan _Bug_ baru yang berbahaya bagi _Cardinal System_.

Tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Naruto hidup di dunia tanpa 'Hinata' dan tidak perlu menciptakan 'Hinata' pengganti, karena di dunia itu tidak ada hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan 'Hinata' karena Hinata telah menjadi makhluk lima dimensi. Naruto tidak akan sedikitpun tahu, ingat, ataupun punya ikatan dengan 'Hinata', jadi Naruto tidak akan merasakan sakit. Naruto akan memiliki takdir lain menjalani alur waktu yang seharusnya tanpa adanya kiamat. Biarlah ia yang menanggung semua beban sendirian, mati dan menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, asal Naruto bisa tetap hidup dan menemukan kebahagian.

Hinata pernah berkata ketika penyerangan Pein, ' _Aku tidak takut mati, jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu._ ' Dan dia membuktikan ucapannya itu dengan pilihan yang sekarang dia ambil. Mati lalu menjadi makhluk lima dimensi sendirian, asal Naruto bisa tetap hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa dipenjarakan rasa sakit akibat hilangnya ikatan dengan dirinya. Saat misi ini selesai, Naruto tidak akan sedikitpun ingat dan punya ikatan dengan Hinata.

Tidak hanya Naruto saja, tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang dirugikan dengan keputusan Hinata ini, karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang 'Hinata'.

Begitulah isi hati Hinata yang sebenarnya. Disadari atau tidak, yang jelas kepribadian dan sifat lain Hinata muncul sejak dia memiliki kekuatan baru. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya. Tidak seperti Sharingan yang merupakan mata kutukan kebencian yang seringkali membawa pada dendam dan kesombongan pada pemiliknya, mata The True Tenseigan adalah mata suci, evolusi dari mata putih Byakugan. Mata itu sendiri mungkin tidak salah, tapi kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Hinata selama inilah yang sedikit demi sedikit mengubah cara pandangnya pada semua hal yang terjadi disekitarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Huuuhh, selesai chapter 42. Wordnya paling banyak nih, Hihiiiii...

Pertama dulu, tidak ada harem di fic ini. Kan sudah ku kasih warning dari awal.

Tim Naruto sudah lengkap 7 orang, tidak ada tambahan anggota lagi. Pun sudah punya rencana besar, rencana yang di akhiri dengan 'Armageddon'. Itu adalah perang mengerikan di akhir jaman. Kalau kalian mau tahu lebih banyak, cari saja referensi tentang armageddon, kalian akan punya bayangan sendiri tentang perang itu. _To The End of The World_ , inilah akhir jaman. Namanya seperti salah satu judul film barat tentang jatuhnya meteor raksasa. Tapi menurut berbagai sumber, jatuhnya meteor itu hanya salah satu hal kecil yang terjadi selama Armageddon. Nah, nanti di fic ini kita juga akan menjatuhkan meteor juga, satu atau dua meteor tak masalah, atau sepuluh pun boleh, atau seratus mungkin,,,?

Berbicara tentang Armageddon, didunia kita sebenarnya semakin dekat dengan itu kan? Ini akhir jaman, sebentar lagi kiamat. Untuk saudaraku sesama muslim, tengok saja saudara kita di Aleppo-Suriah, Jalur Gaza-Palestina, dan tempat-tempat konflik lainnya. Ada perang disana, dan itu hanyalah awal mula dari perang akhir jaman. Marilah kita sama-sama berdo'a untuk keselamatan mereka di sana. Amiin...

Lanjut lagi, informasi yang diberikan Ophis pada Naruto dan Hinata. Hmmm,,, itu akan berujung konflik. Muncul di arc depan, bercerita tentang jatuhnya salah satu fraksi/golongan. Tebak aja fraksi mana! Gampang kok. Setelah Arc itu selesai, baru kita berkunjung ke universe ketiga.

Ada juga scene tentang Hinata dan Serafall. Mereka berbicara berdua tuh, hihiiiii. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas efeknya akan besar dimasa depan nanti.

Ulasan review :

Kalian jangan gampang termakan tipuan. Itu saja. Terutama tentang harem dan godaan iblis. Ahahahaaa. Sona benar-benar kasihan, chapter ini menjadi chapter ratapan Sona, juga gadis iblis lainnya.

Kemudian yang ku sebutkan kemarin, kejanggalan saat Naruto menjelaskan opsi ketiga di chapter 40, terjawab di chapter ini. Naruto menyimpan rahasia besar dan dia tidak ingin memberitahukan semua rahasianya pada Sasuke, Sona dan lainnya.

Inti cerita fic ini pun sudah ketahuan. Bukan cerita tentang kepahlawanan atau perdamaian, apalagi balas dendam. Kurasa tema itu sudah cukup banyak dipakai. Kita menceritakan tentang pengorbanan disini. Pengorbanan NaruHina untuk semua orang, dan pengorbanan Hinata untuk Naruto.

Dan huhuuuuu... TwT. . . melihat akhir chap ini, apakah fic ini akan berujung tragedy dan diakhir Sad Ending. Ahahaaa,,,, pikir aja sendiri!. Yang jelas, konflik internal NaruHina kita stop sampai sini. Semua rahasia Hinata sudah habis kubahas, tentang dia yang ingin menjadi makhluk lima dimensi sendirian. Pokoknya kita fokus ke konflik global saja dulu, konflik internal NaruHina kita ungkit lagi di akhir cerita, tentang bagaimana Naruto menyikapi rencana dan perbuatan Hinata. Naruto sudah mulai merasakan keanehan dari Hinata, dan dia pasti tidak akan diam saja.

Kita bahas tentang chara Hinata di fic ini ya. Sejak sepak terjangnya di chapter 38, Hinata bikin heboh. Ada banyak tafsiran yang muncul di kolom review tentang bagaimana pengkarakteran Hinata di fic ini. Ada yang bilang Hinata jadi jahat, antagonis, dark, mengerikan, penjahat super dengan pemikiran licik. Hinata seperti Madara ingin jadi tuhan, mirip Kaguya, dan dia munafik. Itu semua tidak benar. Karakter luar Hinata di fic mungkin seperti yang disebutkan, tapi apa yang mendasarinya sangat jauh dari kata-kata itu.

Katanya Hinata egois, iya benar sekali. Tengok kembali golden moment NaruHina saat invasi Pein. Dasar pemikiran Hinata di fic ini dalam membuat keputusan sama persis dengan tindakannya saat ikut pertempuran Naruto Vs Pein. Hinata tahu dirinya tidak mungkin menang melawan Pein, tapi dia tetap maju, menentang perintah Naruto, berani mati asal Naruto selamat. Sama seperti didalam fic ini. Kesepakatan misi NaruHina adalah mereka berdua mengorbankan diri menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, artinya Naruto dan Hinata mati bersama. Itu yang tidak Hinata inginkan, ia ingin Naruto tetap hidup. Alasan Hinata simpel, karena dia mencintai Naruto.

Baca aja lagi akhir chapter ini dengan seksama, aku tulis semuanya dengan jelas, dan kalian pasti bisa membuat kesimpulan. Kesimpulannya apa? Kesimpulannya adalah Hinata di fic ini masih sama dengan karakter Hinata buatan Masashi Kishimoto. Hinata yang akan mengorbankan apapun, bahkan nyawanya kalau itu untuk keselamatan Naruto. Pada akhirnya, apa rencana Hinata menjadi makhluk lima dimensi masih bisa disalahkan? Apa logika dan perasaan Hinata disini masih bisa sebut hal bodoh dan konyol? Apa keputusan yang di ambil Hinata bisa didebat jika seandainya kalian berada diposisi Hinata?

Itu pemikiranku, dan kutuangkan dalam fic ini. Tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk sependapat. Kalian boleh menilai Hinata sebebas kalian. Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan, yang penting kita sama-sama menikmati fic ini. Okeeyyy...

Dan untuk saran universe selanjutnya, masih terbuka lebar loh. Sampai saat ini aku belum bikin keputusan final akan dibawa jalan-jalan ke animemanga apa.

 **Terakhir nih. Sepertinya aku harus rehat dulu, (*kalau ga mau disebut hiatus). Tidak lama, dua atau tiga minggu saja. Alasannya begini, sejak beberapa chapter lalu, sudah beberapa kali ada yang menyebutkan kalau kualitas Fic ini menurun. Tidak hanya Fic ku yang ini saja, tapi yang lain juga. Dan aku jujur, sebenarnya aku pun merasa kalau hasil tulisanku semakin buruk.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bukannya tidak ada ide atau kehilangan alur, sampai sekarang cerita ini tidak lepas dari draft awal yang sudah ku buat. Tapi aku ingin rehat sejenak sembari fokus meninjau ulang Fic TTEOTW ini, menemukan dimana yang kurang dan salah. Aku juga minta bantuan pada kalian semua untuk memberikan koreksi tentang kesalahan FF ini. Pokoknya sampaikan saja apa kejanggalan yang kalian temukan, jangan ragu...!**

 **Yang bilang kalau beberapa chapter terakhir ini memburuk, harus tanggung jawab loh. :v . . . . Jangan cuma bilang memburuk saja, sebutkan dimana kekurangan dan salahnya, agar aku tidak bingung dan bisa memperbaikinya.**

 **Jadi mohon kerjasamanya, aku yakin interaksi Author Vs Reader/Reviewer seperti itu lah yang ideal. Bukan flame dan bukan pula author yang sombong dan keras kepala, tapi kerjasama. Semoga Fic bisa semakin baik kedepannya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 3 Juni 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Vali tidak masalah dengan rumor itu, dia dan timnya adalah kelompok paling ahli dalam urusan kabur dan melarikan diri. Hanya saja, Vali memberiku informasi kalau ada seseorang yang mengincar diriku."_

 _"Hei Ophis, kau kan salah satu eksistensi terkuat di dunia ini, memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Naruto tidak mengerti, Ophis itu kuat, jadi kalau ada yang mengincarnya, ya tinggal dilenyapkan saja kan? Beres._

 _"Sekuat-kuatnya aku, tapi sebagai naga aku punya musuh alami, dan aku punya ketakutan pada itu."_

 _Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, tapi keyakinan dari hatinya membuat dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Ya sudah. Dengar ya Ophis, aku akan membantumu, seberat apapun masalah yang menimpamu. Itu karena sekarang kau adalah temanku."_

 _"Teman ya.. Ahahaaa... Tidak salah aku mengenalmu, Naruto."_

 _Dan kejadian ini membuat Hinata dan Naruto senang, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Ophis tersenyum dan tertawa dari hati yang tulus._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter Downfall of Hero Faction, Part 1.**

 **-Kuoh City-**

Jam belajar Kuoh Gakuen sudah lama usai, saat ini pun sang raja siang sudah hendak kembali ke peraduan, namun itu tak lantas membuat membuat siswa-siswinya cepat pulang.

Di kala sinar mentari yang semakin menjingga ini, lapangan futsal outdoor sedang ramai-ramainya dengan riuh sorak sorai para siswi. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto si idola baru para siswi sedang unjuk kebolehan di lapangan.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar kelas XII dari luar negri tidak ikut dalam kegiatan ekskul manapun. Tapi tadi siang saat jam istirahat, beberapa siswa kelas XI yang tergabung dalam kegiatan ekskul futsal mengajaknya ikut latihan. Kegiatan ekskul futsal bukanlah ekskul favorit, lagipula jumlah siswa di sekolah ini sangat terbatas, membuat kegiatan ini sering kekurangan orang.

Kapten tim futsal pun hanya asal menawarkan ajakannya, hanya karena melihat postur tubuh Naruto yang lebih dari kata ideal sebagai atlet. Tidak tahunya, Naruto menerima dengan senang hati. Jadinya anggota ekskul futsal dibagi menjadi dua tim dan melakukan sesi latih tanding. Dan karena Naruto ikut, akibatnya lapangan futsal jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Oper sini...!"

Siswa berambut hitam cepak yang berteriak itupun langsung mendapatkan jatah bola karena posisinya yang tanpa pengawalan. Melakukan dribel hingga ke tengah lapangan, dan saat kepungan lawan memblok gerakannya, dia lalu melakukan passing dengan tumit ke belakang.

Bola disambut baik oleh teman setim siswa tadi. "Nice job, Bro."

Kini siswa berkulit agak gelap berambut klimis yang menguasai bola. Dia tidak melakukan dribbel namun melakukan passing atas menuju teman setimnya yang sudah menunggu di dekat gawang musuh.

Bola melambung tinggi, daaan...

Hap...

Naruto berhasil memotong bola dengan dadanya, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap ditambah lompatannya yang tinggi membuat dia berhasil mencegah assist yang membahayakan gawang tim nya.

"Kyaaaa,,,, Naruto senpaaiiii... Kakkoiiii..."

Para siswi fangirlingan berteriak kencang tak tahu tempat. Padahal baru pertama kali mereka menonton futsal, tapi bertindak seolah mereka penonton futsal sejati.

Naruto berhasil mendarat, bola kini dalam kendalinya. Tanpa curang dan menggunakan chakra, tapi karena memang fisiknya yang melebihi manusia normal hasil dari latihan berat. Naruto melakukan dribling dengan lincah tanpa hambatan.

Sampai di area musuh, belum ada yang bisa menghentikan Naruto. Dia bersiap melakukan shooting, matanya menatap tajam sudut kanan atas gawang yang menjadi targentnya.

tap...

Bola itu tidak ditendang dengan keras, meluncur, daaan,,,

buggg...

siswa berambut putih dengan style harajuku menyambut bola itu dengan sundulan keras,

Gooooooooooooooooolllll...

Tambahan satu point untuk tim Naruto.

Siswa yang mencetak gol tadi berlari menuju teman setimnya, tos dengan semuanya. Naruto mengacungkan jempol untuk siswa itu, dia bukan manusia yang serakah akan popularitas, dia lebih senang berkerja dalam tim. Walaupun dia bisa saja melakukan shooting langsung dari posisinya tadi, tapi dengan menjadikannya sebagai umpan, itu bisa membuat ikatan anggota tim lebih kompak. Lagipula dia sendiri sudah mencetak 2 gol sebelumnya.

Tim yang kecolongan hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, mereka belum ada berhasil mencetak satu gol pun. Padahal kapten tim futsal, playmaker, shooter dan kiper dari pemain inti tim futsal Kuoh Gakuen ada dikubu ini, sedangkan tim Naruto hanya diisi pemain bangku cadangan.

Naruto tampaknya sangat senang. Ditengah peliknya masalah yang dia hadapi, dia masih berkesempatan untuk menikmati hiburan seperti ini.

Permainan dilanjutkan lagi setelah wasit meniup peluitnya. Bola masih dikuasai oleh tim yang baru saja kecolongan gol. Mereka semua masih bermain bagus, kalah jumlah gol tidak serta merta menjadikan mereka down.

Siswa berambut merah yang mengenakan ban kapten dengan lincah menggiring bola.

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping, satu pemain melakukan sliding tackle dan berhasil merebut bola itu.

Si kapten memberengut kesal, tapi dia masih menguasai diri. Dengan satu isyarat, dia menyuruh semua anggota timnya mundur untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Dia sendiripun berlari dan berusaha merebut bola dari pemain yang melakukan tackle terhadapnya tadi.

Bola masih berada di kaki siswa berkepala botak yang dia curi dari kapten tim futsal, namun dia tidak bisa mempertahankannya lama-lama. Si kapten tim terus saja membayangi pergerakannya. Ketika melihat celah, bola dioper pada siswa berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menerima bola dengan baik. Posisinya kini ada di tengah lapangan sebelah kiri, kali ini dia ingin mencoba tendangan jarak jauh. Dia lagi-lagi mengunci target di pojok atas gawang, memanfaatkan kekuraangan tubuh kiper yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Naruto mencondongkan badan kedepan dengan mata masih mengunci target, kaki kirinya menjadi tumpuan sementara kaki kanannya ditekuk dalam kebelakang. Gawang cukup jauh dari posisinya, jadi menggunakan puggung kaki untuk menembak adalah pilihan tepat agar memperoleh tembakan lurus, kuat, dan terarah.

Saat Naruto mulai mengayunkan kaki kanannya, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan yang tak dia sukai. Moment ini kebetulan sangat tepat, ide jahil muncul dikepalanya, sambil menyeringai lebar, dia memperkuat ayunan kaki kanannya dengan _enhance_ chakra. Kaki kiri yang menjadi tumpuan juga dialirkan chakra agar pijakannya mengakar kuat di tanah.

Buuuaaaggg...

Shooting dari Naruto teramat keras, bola melaju cepat menuju gawang. Sang kiper berusaha menangkap bola itu, namun gagal. Kecepatan bola sama sekali tidak bisa ditangdingi sang kiper. Meski begitu, bola terus melaju hingga melewati atas mistar gawang.

Para penonton yang terdiri dari siswi fangirlingan nampak kecewa karena idola mereka gagal mencetak gol, tapi seringaian diwajah Naruto masih belum hilang

Tidak lama kemudian,,,

Duaaakkkk...

"Kyaaaaaaa..." beberapa siswi menjerit histeri dari kejauhan. Mungkin bola yang ditendang Naruto nyasar dan mengenai seseorang.

 **...**

Sesaat sebelumnya, Hinata terlihat lebih santai dari biasa. Tidak ada papperwork dari OSIS ataupun tugas sekolah. Untuk membunuh waktu luang ini, dia ingin membantu petugas yang merawat taman bunga di depan ruang ibadah Kuoh Gakuen. Niatnya terkabulkan ketika wanita berusia 40-an yang menjadi petugas dengan senang hati memberikan ijin. Lagipula jarang ada siswa atau siswi yang mau membantu pekerjaan wanita paruh baya itu.

Sementara petugas tadi menata pot-pot bunga baru untuk menggantikan bunga yang sudah mati, Hinata dengan telaten membersihkan tanaman liar yang ikut tumbuh di taman itu. Saat ini Hinata mengenakan seragam olahraga Kuoh Gakuen agar seragam belajar tidak kotor. Seragam olahraga yang dipakai Hinata sama dengan yang lain, hanya saja dengan bawahan celana longgar selutut. Dia tidak suka memakai blomer yang terlalu ketat dan mengekspos pahanya.

Saat Hinata membersihkan tanaman liar sambil berjongkok, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah ada dibelakangnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kiba-san...?"

"Hai, Hinata-senpai..."

"Ahhh ya,, hai juga.." sahut Hinata setelah dia berdiri mensejajarkan badannya dengan orang yang menyapanya

Yuuto Kiba, iblis pemegang bidak Knight, budak dari Rias Gremory. Sepertinya dia juga tidak ada kesibukan, maka dari itu dia ada disini. Siswa kelas XI ini adalah orang yang murah senyum dan senang membantu orang lain. Dia pun disini karena hatinya tergerak setelah melihat kemurahan hati Hinata yang suka menolong sesama.

"Maaf sebelumnya, senpai. Apa kau tidak keberatan melakukan pekerjaan yang membuat pakaianmu kotor? Padahal siswa-siswi lain enggan melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

Hinata menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, mengurangi debu dan tanah yang ada. "Tidak masalah, bibi petugas hanya bekerja sendirian padahal taman bunga ini cukup besar. Lagipula aku senang melakukan ini, aku suka merawat tanaman."

"Wah,, benarkan? Apa senpai juga memiliki taman bunga sendiri?"

"Hu'um. Aku punya, tapi tidak di kota ini. Aku tinggal di apartemen, jadi tidak punya lahan. Taman bunga milikku terpaksa ku tinggalkan ditempatku berasal karena aku harus menetap di sini."

Ya, Hinata punya taman bunga yang dia rawat sendiri di kediaman Keluarga Hyuga, di Pulau Melayang Konoha.

"Begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu beberapa jenis bunga, yang paling ku sukai itu bunga tulip kuning. Kalau senpai?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Berbicara tentang bunga, Hinata tentu dengan senang hati membahasnya. "Aku juga punya bunga tulip di taman milikku, lalu ada banyak bunga lainnya. Dan yang paling ku sukai itu bunga matahari."

"Bunga matahari?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon ekspresi setengah percaya dari Kiba, "Bunga itu punya arti khusus untukku. Selain itu aku juga sangat suka bunga lavender."

"Lavender, bunga kecil cantik. Secantik warna bola matamu.."

"Ah,, uhhmm... Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kiba-san." Hinata jadi malu, suaminya sendiri saja tidak pernah berbicara seromantis ini.

"Tidak kok, aku jujur. Kau memang perempuan yang pantas mendapat pujian seperti itu."

"Sudahlah,,, jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Hinata tidak ingin obrolan seperti ini berlanjut. Dari tingkah polah kouhai-nya yang merupakan idola banyak gadis disekolah, Hinata cukup peka untuk melihat adanya ketertarikan khusus dari Yuuto Kiba kepada dirinya. Ini bukan hal bagus, dia sudah memiliki Naruto dan tak akan pernah membagi cintanya, jadi dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membersihkan rumput liar disekitar sini. Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan, Kiba-san?" Hinata tidak akan tega mengusir orang lain, jadi akan lebih baik mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah?" Kiba menunjukkan raut senang.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Bibi yang bertugas merawat taman ini pasti senang kalau lebih banyak murid yang membantu pekerjaannya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo.."

"Kiba-san, kau bersihkan yang sebelah sana ya.!" pinta Hinata seraya menunjuk area taman bunga yang sebelah kiri.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Kiba sambil mengulas senyum bahagia.

Tanpa ada obrolan lagi, kedua orang ini pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hinata fokus membersihkan rumput-rumput liar, mencabutinya sampai tak bersisa agar tunasnya tidak tertinggal dan tidak tumbuh lagi.

Sedangkan Kiba, bukannya fokus dengan apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan, tapi malah fokus memandangi senpai-nya. Dimata Kiba, Hinata nampak begitu mempesona. Debu dan tanah yang menempel di pipi gembil Hinata yang seputih porselin tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikannya. Rambut panjang berwarna indigo gelap yang lembut dan berkilau sedikit terayun dimainkan hembusan angin sepoi. Apalagi senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas di bibir mungil yang berwarna pink merekah itu, membuat Kiba untuk pertama kalinya selama dia hidup sejak lahir mendapatkan pengalaman tertarik kepada makhluk berjenis perempuan.

Karena keasyikan dalam khayalannya, Kiba tidak menyadari adanya bahaya yang datang dari arah samping kirinya,

 _ **-Slow Motion, Speed 1/50 X-**_

Syuuuu...

Sebuah bola futsal bergerak terbang perlahan, lurus tepat mengarah ke kepala Kiba, sambil berputar cepat diudara sehingga menimbulkan efek suara dengung. Efek jilatan-jilatan lidah api yang menyemiluti permukaan bola, membuat kesan mengerikan pada apapun yang akan dikenainya.

Sreeekkkkk...

Bola keras itupun sampai pada targetnya, masih dengan putaran berkecepatan tinggi, tanpa ampun menggilas pipi Kiba. Putaran bola tak sedikitpun berkurang kecepatannya, meninggalkan luka lecet yang lebih mirip luka bakar di wajah rupawan itu.

Kraaaakkk...

Belum sampai disana, bola itu juga menghantam keras tulang wajah Kiba. Momentum gerakan bola yang sangat kuat, menghasilkan gaya tumbukan yang begitu keras. Tulang wajahnya seperti retak dan hampir remuk, pipi kiri Kiba yang dihantam bola mencekung, disusul dengan hidungnya yang menyemprotkan banyak darah segar, gigi-gigi yang satu persatu rontok dari rahang. Mata sebelah kiri sudah tak terselamatkan lagi.

Saking kuatnya tumbukan dari bola, kepala Kiba terpental bersamaan dengan arah laju bola.

 _ **-Normal Motion-**_

Brruaaakkkk...

Dhuaarrrr...

Tubuh Kiba menghantam monumen batu yang terletak di tengah taman. Monumen berupa patung batu kepala sekolah pertama Kuoh Gakuen itu pun hancur berantakan.

"Kiba-san...!"

Hinata memekik terkejut setelah berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada kuohai-nya. Dia segera mendekati tubuh Kiba untuk memberikan pertolongan, namun,,,

"Whaaaaaa,,,, Kiba-san.. Maafkan aku,,, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja menendang bola hingga keluar lapangan dan sampai kesini..."

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ada didekat Kiba, berteriak panik seraya mengoncang-goncangkan dengan keras tubuh Kiba yang tampaknya terluka cukup parah.

Tapi Kiba itu iblis, fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Jadi hal seperti tadi tidak akan membuatnya roboh dan pingsan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-senpai. Salahku juga tadi yang melamun."

Kiba tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Hinata. Dia bangkit dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang mengoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya. Dia memang bisa bertahan, tapi tetap saja hantaman bola tadi membuatnya kesakitan.

Hinata mendekat ke samping Naruto, dia menatap prihatin pada Kiba.

Naruto masih memasang wajah bersalah, "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kiba-san."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-senpai"

"Kau harus dirawat di UKS, aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Hinata menawarkan bantuannya.

Kiba membuka mulut hendak mengiyakan, namun terpotong,,,

"Ya,,, aku akan menggendongmu, biar cepat." usul Naruto.

"Tidak usah,, aku bisa sendiri." mana mau Kiba digendong laki-laki, memalukan.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah..." ucap Naruto. Dia lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Hinata yang disampingnya, melupakan sosok Kiba yang baru saja dia celakai, "Hime, aku dari tadi mencari mu loh, tidak tahunya kau ada disini..."

"Kau mencariku, Anata?" Hinata menatap heran. Kalau iya, harusnya menghubungi lewat smartphone kan cukup.

Kiba menghiraukan rasa sakit di wajahnya, dia melongo mendengar bagaimana dua orang didepannya saling panggil.

Naruto nyengir, "Iya, aku kangen."

Pukk...

Hinata memukul pelan pundak suaminya, "Mouu,,, Anata. Kita baru pisah 3 jam, bukannya sebulan."

Melihat Hinata yang imut dan menggemaskan, tanpa aba-aba,,,

Chuuu...

Naruto mencium pipi istrinya.

Rona merah pekat menjalar di pipi Hinata, perlakuan mesra yang kali ini suaminya lakukan di depan umum sontak membuatnya sangat malu.

"Itu tanda supaya tidak ada yang salah paham tentang hubungan kita lagi seperti kemarin."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, membenarkan pernyataan suaminya. Kan kasihan para iblis yang tertarik pada Naruto sedangkan mereka tidak tahu kalau ia adalah istrinya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, membawanya berdiri. "Kiba-san, kau beneran sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Kami harus pergi, tadi Sona-kaichou menyuruh kami berkumpul secepatnya." ungkap Naruto dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Kiba yang mematung dengan mata melotot dan rahang menggantung semenjak melihat adegan ciuman mesra tadi, kini kembali ke kesadarannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk, mengangguk pelan dan patah-patah.

"Nah, ayo Hinata."

Naruto pun pergi dari taman, membawa Hinata bersamanya. Berjalan sambil tertawa jahil, membuat istrinya menyerngit bingung tak mengerti.

Sedangkan Kiba yang masih terpuruk,

Pukk...

Ada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Kiba menoleh ke belakang, "Tsubaki senpai?"

"Kau sepertinya belum tahu yaa, kalau Naruto-san dan Hinata-san itu suami istri."

"Hah?" fakta baru ini sudah kelewatan bagi Kiba.

"Kami baru mengetahuinya kemarin sore, mungkin Rias-sama lupa memberi tahumu."

"Ja-jadi,,,?"

"Umm,,, Kurasa Naruto-san itu tipe laki-laki protektif dan cemburuan."

Kiba baru mengerti sekarang, berarti bola tadi memang sengaja di tendang Naruto ke kepalanya. Pantas saja bola futsal tadi menghantam kepalanya sangat keras, kalau hanya bermain futsal tidak mungkin Naruto menendangnya sekeras itu. Jika manusia biasa yang kena, mungkin orang itu sudah sekarat dan terbujur kaku di rumah sakit.

Kiba merutuki kebodohannya,,,

"Nah Kiba-kun, ayo... Kita ke UKS, aku akan merawatmu. Luka diwajahmu lumayan, jadi harus dirawat kalau tidak mau wajah tampanmu rusak selamanya."

Kiba hanya pasrah mengiyakan.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa wakil ketua OSIS, Tsubaki Shinra, punya ketertarikan khusus pada Yuuto Kiba.

 _Nice job Naruto, kau membuat wajah pria yang kau cemburui memar dan bebak belur, sekaligus menghancurkan hati, harapan, dan cintanya._

.

.

.

 **-Kota Pelabuhan Venesia, Italy-**

Latar tempat peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung heboh dan menegangkan ini mengambil setting di salah satu destinasi wisata paling favorit di negaranya, bahkan diseluruh dunia.

Kota Venesia atau yang sering disebut Kota Kanal terletak di bagian Utara Negara Italia. Kota yang sangat indah ini tersusun dari 118 pulau kecil yang terpisah oleh kanal-kanal dengan jembatan sebagai penghubungnya. Alih-alih jalanan beton atau aspal, kanal-kanal itulah jalur transportasi yang umum di kota ini. Sebagai alat transportasinya, penduduk setempat menggunakan perahu kecil yang disebut gondola.

Kota ini dipisah menjadi dua bagian besar oleh Grand Canal, kanal utama yang sangat lebar memisahkan dua bagian sehingga sulit disebrangi. Oleh karena itulah, dibangun Rialto Bridge sebagai satu-satunya jembatan penghubung untuk memudahkan akomodasi penduduk dan touris yang melancong ke Venesia.

Lupakan tentang Venesia dan segala keindahan kota wisata bernuansa tempo dulu ini!. Sekali lagi, peritiwa menegangkan yang sedang terjadi ini memang berada di Venesia, namun kalau diamati seksama, tempat ini bukanlah Venesia yang sebenarnya.

Tidak ada satupun manusia normal yang berada di kota ini. Yang ada hanyalah ribuan pasukan yang sedang memborbardir, memporak-porandakan seisi kota, menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didalamnya hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mereka cari. Pasukan itu terdiri dari ratusan hewan Anti-Monster serta para manusia pengguna Balance Breaker, ditambah ribuan Grim Reaper yang tidak henti-hentinya mencari sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan.

Anti-monster, manusia pengguna Balance Breaker, dan Grim Reaper. Sudah dapat ditebak komplotan apa mereka.? Benar, Hero Faction yang di _backing_ oleh Sang Penguasa Neraka, Hades.

Mencari sesuatu? Ya, sesuatu yang mereka sangat inginkan, yaitu Sang Ketidakbatasan Uroboros Dragon, Dewi Naga Ophis.

Apa alasan mereka sampai memporak-porandakan seisi kota Venesia hanya untuk menemukan Ophis?

Jawabannya tidak terlalu sulit. Karena ada satu kelompok dari Khaos Brigade punya prinsip yang berlawanan dengan apa yang diinginkan Hero Faction. Mereka adalah sebuah kelompok kecil yang dipimpin oleh Vali Lucifer, darah campuran keturunan keempat dari Satan Lucifer sejati dengan wanita dari ras manusia, pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Divine Dividing yang bersemayam didalamnya Kaisar Naga Putih Albion dari Welsh, seseorang yang dinobatkan sebagai Hakuryukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Kelompok kecil ini beranggotakan tujuh orang, yaitu Vali Lucifer, Bikou, Arthur Pendragon, Le Fay Pendragon, Kuroka Toujou, Serigala Fenrir yang sudah jinak dan Gogmagog. Dua yang terakhir disebutkan tidak bisa disebut orang karena mereka lebih mirip hewan atau senjata yang hanya menuruti kemauan tuannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Cao Cao yang memimpin Hero Faction menginginkan Ophis sebagai bahan eksperimen. Hades yang mem _backing_ Cao Cao menginginkan produk sampingan dari eksperimen itu, yaitu 'sisa' Ophis. Inilah dasar kerjasama mereka. Walaupun ini sebenarnya adalah konspirasi jahat, namun dunia supranatural bungkam, membiarkan hal ini tetap terjadi dan kebanyakan malah mendukungnya. Pemberitaan media menjadi sumber masalahnya. Tim Vali diberitakan menculik Ophis untuk kepentingan sendiri.

Salah satu rumor yang dipercayai banyak golongan supranatural menyebutkan bahwa Vali ingin menggunakan Ophis dalam rangka menemukan bentuk baru dari Juggernaut Drive untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan asli dari Albion Sang Kaisar Naga Putih. Setelah menguasainya, Vali berencana menantang bertarung semua orang terkuat dan dewa-dewa dari semua golongan makhluk supranatural untuk membuktikan diri menjadi yang terkuat sebagai Kaisar Naga Sejati yang mendominasi dari jalur putih. Dan tentu saja tujuan terakhirnya adalah bertarung dan mengalahkan Sekiryushintei Great Red.

Rumor itu memang terdengar agak konyol dan sukar dipercayai karena cukup banyak yang tahu kalau Vali bukanlah anak-anak yang mempunyai pemikiran sempit seperti itu, walau Hakuryukou satu ini terkenal akan sifat maniaknya dalam bertarung. Tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran besar melanda semua golongan, Ophis sebagai Dewi Naga diyakini mempunyai kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naga manapun lalu membimbingnya pada arah dan jalan yang baru, tidak terkecuali Albion yang keberadaannya tersegel dalam Sacred Gear Divine Dividing didalam tubuh Vali.

Mungkin saja itu akan benar-benar akan terjadi, lalu Vali dengan kekuatan baru yang menyaingi seorang Dewa Superior membuat kekacauan dimana-mana dengan menantang semua orang bertarung. Terdengar sangat buruk kan?

Jadi, Hades lah yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk melakukan tindakan penyelamatan Ophis. Hal ini pun sebenarnya terdengar tidak logis, apa yang masuk akal dari menyelamatkan seorang pimpinan organisasi teroris yang mengancam kedamaian seluruh dunia?

Jawabannya terletak pada sebuah pemikiran sederhana yang tertaman didalam otak setiap pemimpin dan dewa-dewa dari berbagai mitologi. Tujuan Ophis hanya satu, yakni pulang ke kampung halaman yaitu celah dimensi dan menyingkirkan Sekiryushintei Great Red dari sana. Mereka meyakini bahwa Ophis tidak akan pernah berhasil melengserkan Great Red apapun yang organsasi Khaos Brigade rencanakan. Dari keyakinan itu, maka mereka berpandangan bahwa Khaos Brigade hanyalah perkumpulan kelompok teroris yang tak akan pernah bisa mencapai tujuan akhir, walaupun kadang sesekali berbuat masalah seperti insiden di Kyoto dan serangan para pengguna Balance Breaker baru-baru ini. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukanlah masalah besar, golongan superior dari berbagai reliji dan mitologi terkenal punya kekuatan lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasinya.

Ditambah lagi saat ini berita baru tentang bergantinya pemimpin Khaos Brigade membuat semua golongan khawatir. Saat Ophis memimpin, dia tidak lebih dari sekedar 'maskot' hanya karena nama besarnya sebagai Sang Ketidakbatasan. Namun jika pemimpin baru punya kharisma untuk menyatukan semua kelompok jahat yang tergabung dalam Khaos Brigade, seperti Dark Witch/Magician/Nilrem, Hero Faction, Old Satan, Qlippoth, dan kelompok-kelompok jahat lainnnya. Lalu membentuk sebuah tujuan baru yang berbeda dengan era kepemimpinan Ophis, maka hal buruk selanjutnya tidak akan bisa mereka perkirakan.

Katanya Ophis dimanipulasi oleh bawahannya dan dipaksa turun jabatan. Apalagi adanya pemberitaan bahwa internal Khaos Brigade yang terdiri dari beberapa golongan oposisi sempat ribut, namun berhasil di atasi oleh pemimpin baru. Menurut rumor, pemimpin baru itu adalah seorang legenda jaman dahulu. Keberhasilannya menyatukan semua golongan yang bersitegang, membuktikan bahwa orang ini punya kekuatan besar dan kharisma yang sangat disegani.

Pergantian pemimpin, menandakan pergantian arah pergerakan Khaos Brigade. Jika dulu saat Ophis memimpin, Khaos Brigade bertujuan untuk mengembalikan Ophis ke kampung halamannya di celah dimensi dan menyingkirkan Great Red. Tapi sekarang pihak luar tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuan Khaos Brigade, sama seperti tidak tahunya mereka siapa orang yang menggantikan Ophis.

Hal itu tentu berbahaya bagi semua golongan, karena itulah. Tindakan penyelamatan Ophis dari Vali serta mengembalikan Ophis ke posisi semula sebagai pemimpin Khaos Brigade akan membawa sedikitnya tiga keuntungan untuk semua golongan supranatural. Pertama, mencegah Vali mendapatkan kekuatan baru dan mencapai impiannya. Kedua, mengembalikan Khaos Brigade pada tujuan awal yaitu menyingkikan Great Red yang diyakini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ketiga, Khaos Brigade adalah tempat bagi para orang buangan dan golongan oposisi yang tidak diterima dimanapun, dengan begitu mereka lebih terkontrol ketimbang jika keberadaanya tidak jelas.

Itulah alasan kuat kenapa hampir semua golongan mendukung tindakan Hades dan Hero Faction.

Lagipula, Hero Faction telah menyatakan kesetiaannya pada Ophis kepada seluruh dunia, dan tidak menyetujui adanya pemimpin baru dalam Khaos Brigade. Cao Cao menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia ingin mengembalikan Ophis menjadi pemimpin Khaos Brigade. Kelompok teroris dari golongan manusia ini walaupun cukup dibenci oleh hampir semua golongan supranatural dan pemimpinnya pun memiliki 'Tombak Suci' yang mampu membantai tuhan dan dewa, tapi dengan adanya pernyataan dukungan Sakra alias Indra Sang Dewa Perang 'The Heavenly Emperor' dari Reliji Hindu-Budha, tampaknya berhasil menarik kepercayaan beberapa golongan dari berbagai mitologi pada Hero Faction, walaupun Sakra tidak memberikan alasan jelas kenapa dia memberikan dukungannya.

Aliansi Tiga Fraksi bungkam akan masalah ini padahal mereka yang dikenal sebagai pengusung perdamaian setelah pertemuan di Kuoh seharusnya ikut melakukan tindakan, tapi sepertinya mereka juga mempercayakan Hades untuk masalah ini walau tidak ada pernyataan resmi yang keluar dari mulut salah satu petingginya.

Semua pemikiran itulah yang mendasari kenapa Hades bisa bekerja sama Hero Faction serta mendapat dukungan penuh dari berbagai golongan dalam sebuah operasi gabungan 'penyelamatan' Ophis. Konspirasi jahat Hades dan Hero Faction tersembunyi dengan baik, hal yang tidak mungkin kini bisa terjadi hanya karena sebuah pemberitaan palsu.

Satu lagi yang mengganjal pikiran, kenapa hanya Tim Vali dari Khaos Brigade yang menghalangi rencana Cao Cao? Seharusnya semua golongan dalam Khaos Brigade yang dipimpin oleh orang baru menghalangi rencana yang diucapkan Cao Cao pada dunia yang ingin mengembalikan Ophis menjadi pemimpin Khaos Brigade kembali, iya kan? Jawabannya bisa ditarik dari sebuah kemungkinan. Kemungkinan mengenai pemimpin baru Khaos Brigade bahwa dia ikut mengambil keuntungan dalam eksperimen Cao Cao.

 _Eksistensi Ophis dalam Khaos Brigade benar-benar sesuatu._

Begitulah hakikat cara 'politik' bekerja. Politik itu tak ubahnya permainan manipulatif, kotor, penuh tipu daya, yang memanfaatkan media pemberitaan subjektif. Demi mencapai kepentingan sendiri atau golongan tertentu, segala cara dihalalkan. Setiap golongan akan melakukan apapun, menjatuhkan lawan demi mendapat kekuasaan, dan yang menjadi korban tentu saja pihak minoritas yang tak punya kekuasaan.

Lihatlah yang pihak jadi korban pemberitaan palsu permainan politik disini!, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, namanya juga kelompok kecil yang hanya beranggotakan tujuh orang. Tidak ada yang bisa Tim Vali perbuat selain hanya lari, kabur, dan kucing-kucingan dari kejaran berbagai golongan. Vali Lucifer tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Cao Cao, bereksperimen menggunakan Ophis sebagai objeknya,,, mutlak tidak bisa ia terima.

Ini juga alasan kenapa semua orang yang terlibat disini bisa sampai jauh-jauh ke Venesia. Yah, namanya juga 'lari dan mengejar'. Kemanapun tujuannya, yang penting Vali ingin mengamankan Ophis dari kejaran Cao Cao.

Dan sekarang Tim Vali terjebak didalam dimensi ruang buatan replika kota Venesia yang dibuat dengan Balance Breaker Dimension Create oleh Georg Faust si pengguna Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost. Mereka kecolongan hingga masuk kedalam perangkap yang dibuat oleh Cao Cao. Hingga saat ini, Le Fay dan Kuroka masih belum menemukan formula sihir agar bisa lepas dari perangkap yang dibuat Georg. Terpaksa semua anggota Tim Vali yang dibagi menjadi bagian kecil dan secara estafet bergiliran bermain 'lempar tangkap Ophis' agar Dewi Naga ini tidak menjadi objek eksperimen Cao Cao, memberikan Le Fay waktu memecahkan kunci formula sihir untuk keluar dari dimensi buatan ini.

Tapiii,,,, yang paling mengherankan adalah Ophis sendiri. Ya, Ophis. Ini yang hampir tidak bisa dipercaya.

Kalau mau, Ophis dengan sekali jentikan jari saja sanggup meratakan seluruh Venesia, bahkan menghancurkan seisi dimensi buatan ini tanpa sisa. Pihak yang menginginkan dirinya ataupun pihak yang ingin menyelamatkan dirinya, bisa dengan mudah dia lenyapkan begitu saja semudah meniup debu. Tapi kenapa Dewi Naga ini hanya diam saja tak melakukan apa-apa? Seolah dia menikmati dirinya dijadikan bahan permainan oleh banyak pihak.

Jawabannya mudah, Ophis sang ketidakbatasan yang lahir dari ketiadaan, tidak akan pernah bisa memahami apa itu prinsip 'dominasi'. Alasannya sedehana, karena Ophis sudah kuat sejak awal dia tercipta. 'Dominasi' hanyalah alasan yang digunakan dan dibuat-buat oleh makhluk yang dikuasi nafsu seperti makhluk supranatural dan manusia. 'Dominasi' yang dimaksud adalah keinginan oleh mereka yang pernah lemah dan berada diposisi bawah untuk naik dan berada di tempat paling puncak dari semua eksistensi yang ada. Itulah yang mendasari konflik yang terjadi diantara semua makhluk sejak peradaban bermula hingga sekarang sampai kiamat nanti. Sedangkan bagi Ophis yang sudah kuat sejak awal, tempat paling puncak hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berharga sama sekali karena ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan itu ataupun meninggalkannya. Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Ophis sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat, tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya.

Kesampingkan informasi yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun kalau Ophis pernah bertarung sekali dengan pendatang baru dari universe lain karena masalah yang berkaitan dengan kerusakan celah dimensi, keruntuhan Sistem Multiuniverse dan _Cardinal System_.

Orang-orang banyak hanya tahu bahwa Ophis Sang Dewi Naga ini tidak akan pernah menyerang, apalagi membabi buta. Pada dasarnya, Ophis yang tidak punya hasrat bertarung tidak akan menyerang orang lain selain Great Red. Maka dari itulah, Ophis hanya diam saja seolah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Dia dengan senang hati diam tanpa melawan dilempar kesana kemari oleh anggota Tim Vali dengan sihir teleportasi agar tidak tertangkap oleh Cao Cao.

Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal!, walaupun pasif dan tak punya hasrat bertarung, Ophis itu makhluk cerdas. Asumsikan saja kalau pada moment ini, dia memiliki rencana licik terselubung.

BLLAAARRRRR...

Ledakan yang menghancurkan bangunan kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Venesia mungkin tidak lama lagi akan tenggelam kedasar laut. Kali ini yang hancur adalah Punta Della Dogana, sebuah museum seni yang terletak di ujung pulau di distrik Dorsoduro.

Ada Gogmagog disana yang sedang mengamuk dan menghantam apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Puluhan hewan anti-monster ciptaan dari Leonardo si pengguna Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker mampu ditumbangkan oleh raksasa batu itu. Hewan anti-monster yang bentuknya bermacam-macam dari yang berkaki dua hingga berkaki delapan dengan jumlah mata tak tentu. Walau ukuran hewan-hewan anti-monster itu melebihi 10 meter, tapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi Gogmagog yang mempunyai kekuatan dan pertahanan luar biasa.

Gogmagog, makhluk sejenis gargoyle yang mengapung di celah dimensi pada kondisi mati. Dia adalah senjata produksi massal yang dibuat oleh dewa-dewa kuno. Gogmagog adalah satu-satunya bebatuan gargoyle yang ditemukan masih bergerak oleh Tim Vali ketika mereka berkelana di celah dimensi. Karena Le Fay tertarik, jadi dia ambil dan dipelihara.

Grroooaarrr...

Dug dug dug dug...

Seraya mengeluarkan suara keras, Gogmagog memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri layaknya Raja KingKong yang menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai penguasa hutan pada semua musuhnya.

Puluhan Hewan anti-monster terseret mundur beberapa langkah karena hempasang angin dari teriakan Gogmagog.

Gogmagog lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan dengan kekuatan penuh di ayunkan ke tanah.

Dhuuuarrrr...

Ujung pulau distrik Dorsoduro itu hancur hingga tidak ada tempat berpijak, tenggelam kedalam air laut. Semua hewan anti-monster di area itu pun lenyap setelah hantaman kuat dari Gogmagog.

Golem batu itu sendiri, karena saking berat tubuh yang ia miliki, ia tenggelam kedalam air. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dasar air laut bercahaya dan berpendar menyilaukan, Gogmagog pun hilang.

Disisi lain, Rialto Market yang terletak di sepanjang Grand Canal di distrik San Polo, yang mulanya adalah pasar tradisional dengan banyak dijumpai toko-toko dan kios yang menjual bahan-bahan makanan, kini sudah rata dengan tanah. Beberapa bagian bahkan sudah hancur dan tenggelam sehingga membuat air dari Grand Canal masuk ke Rialto Market.

Ditempat itu lah, puluhan hewan anti-monster yang sama seperti yang melawan Gogmagog ditambah ratusan pasukan Grim Reaper kelas bawah tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan balik amukan dari Serigala yang taringnya mampu membunuh tuhan dan dewa. Serigala Fenrir yang walaupun sudah diturunkan level kekuatannya oleh Tim Vali, tapi tetap saja kekuatan yang dia punyai tidak bisa dihadapi dengan mudah oleh hewan-hewan buatan Leonardo dan pasukan Rrim Reaper.

Slice...

Slice...

Slice...

Slice...

Slice...

Slice...

Tidak terhitung lagi, sudah berapa banyak hewan anti-monster dan grim reaper yang tubuhnya berhasil di cabik-cabik oleh Fenrir. Ditambah lagi, tidak sedikit yang mati akibat kena gigitan taring Fenrir.

Walau sudah banyak yang Fenrir habisi, namun masih tetap ada hewan anti-monster dan grim reaper yang berusaha melawannya.

Fenrir membuka mulutnya,,,,

AAAUUUUUUUU. . . . . .

Hanya dengan satu kali auman, semua hewan anti-monster dan pasukan Grim Reaper yang tersisa terpental berterbangan hingga tanah di area Rialto Market hanya menyisakan Fenrir saja.

Syuuutttt,,,

Brakk...

Dari langit, turun dengan cepat satu hewan anti-monster yang bentuknya lain dari yang lain. Hewan ini ukurannya dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar daripada hewan-hewan anti-monster yang lebih dulu ada. Bentuknya seperti serigala dengan hanya satu buah mata. Dia mendarat tepat didepan Fenrir dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

Kini kedua serigala itu saling berhadapan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Fenrir yang berwarna abu-abu menarik sudut bibirnya, mengekspos lebih banyak taringnya, lebih banyak lagi air liur serigala itu yang menetes ditambah kepulan asap tipis dari nafasnya yang tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung.

Serigala anti-monster, mungkin hewan ini diciptakan khusus oleh Leonardo untuk melawan Fenrir. Bentuk dan postur tubuhnya sama dengan Fenrir, menandakan bahwa kekuatan dan kecepatannya pasti sanggup menyamai Fenrir. Cao Cao yang merupakan petarung pintar dan penuh persiapan tentu memiliki banyak data tentang lawan yang akan ia hadapi dan telah memperkirakan hal ini. Jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan Leonardo untuk hal ini. Perbedaan kedua hewan itu mungkin hanya terletak pada taringnya saja, hanya taring dari serigala legendaris Fenrir saja lah yang mampu membunuh tuhan dan dewa.

Tatapan tajam Fenrir dan serigala anti-monster saling terkunci, kaki depan mereka mengais-ngais tanah seraya bergerak kesamping, berputar 180 derajat dengan mata pernah lepas dari lawannya hingga kini keduanya saling bertukar posisi.

Sreeeetttt...

Kaki depan mereka masih mengais, lalu,,,

Sshhttt...

Menerjang kedepang dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Duaakk...

Ketika sudah ditengah, kepala kedua hewan ini saling hantam. Akibatnya,,,,

Dhuuarrr...

Bongkahan-bongkahan batu dan sisa reruntuhan bangunan disekitar Rialto Market yang telah hancur terangkat keudara.

Fenrir dan serigala anti-monster terdiam ditengah antara posisi awal mereka. Rupanya kekuatan mereka sama kuat sehingga tak satupun yang terseret mundur kebelakang.

Kaki depan serigala anti-monster terangkat, dan sekuat tenaga dia hantamkan ke kepala Fenrir dari samping.

Fenrir sempat oleng, namun berkat itu serigala anti-monster merengsek maju sedikit, memberikan kesempatan pada Fenrir untuk menggigit leher si serigala jadi-jadian.

Chopp...

Fenrir berhasil mengigit leher anti-monster itu, menarik kuat mulutnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berlari maju, membuat si serigala anti-monster terseret ditanah.

Setelah bosan menyeret hewan jadi-jadian itu, Fenrir melemparkannya ke udara, melepaskan gigitannya sehingga serigala anti-mosnter itu mengantam salah satu bangunan bank milik pemerintah. Bangunan itupun hancur.

Luka fatal bagi serigala anti-monster. Taring Fenrir adalah bahaya besar, dan dia telah tergigit. Sudah pasti dia akan lenyap sebentar lagi. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum benar-benar mati.

Serigala anti-monster berusaha berdiri walau tertatih-tatih. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, gumpalan cahaya menyilaukan terbentuk dari sana. Rupanya hewan ini dilengkapi dengan laser cahaya pembunuh iblis.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga tembakan laser cahaya itu siap diluncurkan,,,,

Syuuuutttt...

Walau laser cahaya bukanlah kelemahan Fenrir seperti halnya ras iblis, namun jika kekuatannya sebesar itu, tetap saja akan memberikan luka serius di tubuhnya. Fenrir tidak bergerak secentipun. Laser itu melaju lurus kearahnya...

Kabooommmm...

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat Fenrir berdiri, sedangkan serigala anti-monster sudah roboh dan lenyap karena efek gigitan taring Fenrir. Tidak ada tersisa apapun ditempat ledakan.

Sama seperti Gogmagog, Fenrir hilang sesaat sebelum ledakan karena ditransfer ke tempat lain. Pelaku transfer adalah dua wanita di tim Vali.

Begitulah taktik gerilya yang digunakan oleh Tim Vali. Muncul disuatu sudut Kota Venesia, mengamuk dan melenyapkan musuh sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tenaga seminimal mungkin untuk menghemat stamina, lalu kabur sebelum mendapatkan luka fatal. Istirahat sebentar sementara giliran yang lain mengamuk sebelum kembali beraksi pada digiliran selanjutnya. Semua anggota tim terus bergerak, sembari bergantian membawa Ophis. Jika berdiam diri saja, maka Cao Cao akan dengan mudah menemukannya karena Kota Air Venesia bukanlah kota yang besar, tidak lebih besar daripada Kuoh. Dengan begini, barikade Hero Faction yang dibacking Hades akan kesusahan menangkap Ophis.

Mereka bisa saja melawan frontal, kekuatan seorang Vali cukup untuk memperoleh kemenangan jangka pendak. Namun untuk jangka panjang mereka sangat dirugikan karena Tim Vali hanyalah tim kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengan beribu-ribu pasukan yang dibawa Cao Cao dengan backing dari Hades. Jadi opsi paling tepat bagi Tim Vali hanyalah mengulur waktu sementara Le Fay dan Kuroka berusaha memecahkan formula sihir untuk kabur dari dimensi buatan yang diciptakan Georg dengan kekkai khusus.

Sementara itu, puluhan hewan anti-monster lainnya serta ratusan grim reaper tidak henti-hentinya menghancurkan semua bangunan yang ada di Kota Venesia. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, meratakan tanah untuk mempersempit ruang tempat-tempat persembunyian Tim Vali.

Tidak lama setelah hilangnya Fenrir, ditempat lain, kali ini dari arah Gereja Katolik Santa Maria della Salute, gereja yang terletak di distrik Dorsoduro, tidak jauh dari museum Punta Della Dogana yang lebih dulu tenggelam terdengar teriakan keras.

"Ora ora ora ora ora ora oraaaaaaa..."

itu teriakan Bikou.

"Membesarlah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Splassshhh...

Dhuuaarrrr...

Amukan Bikou pasti sudah melenyapkan banyak pasukan Cao Cao.

Disaat bersamaan, di tengah jembatan Rialto Bride penghubung kedua bagian Venesia yang terpisahkan oleh Grand Canal.

Syaaattt...

Slice,,,, slice,,,

Slice,,,, slice,,,

Slice,,,, slice,,,

Hanya dengan satu manuver gerakan lurus yang sangat cepat sepanjang jembatan Rialto Bridge, Arthur Pendragon dengan menggunakan Pedang Suci-Raja Collbrande, berhasil menghabisi semua grim reaper yang ada dalam jangkauan serangannya hingga tumbang tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Balik lagi nih, setelah bertapa beberapa minggu. Membaca lagi chapter sebelumnya, apalagi yang awal-awal, Jujur ane jadi pengen ngakak. Beda rasanya jika aku baca dengan fokus sebagai reader. Mungkin karena keasikan sebagai penulis, jadi ga sadar kekurangannya dimana. Udah lah, ga usah dibahas lagi, pokoknya terima kasih untuk yang memberitahu dimana letak kekurangannya. Jadi semoga aja untuk chapter ini ada perubahan signifikan ke arah lebih baik.

Permulaan saja, ga banyak word. Kalau sebelum-sebelumnya kita berurusan dengan Tim Gremory atau Issei serta Tim Sona, maka kali ini kita berurusan dengan Tim Vali. Biar ga bosan.

Oh iya, tuh lihat judul chapter ini! Udah bisa ngebayangin kan akan seperti apa akhir Arc ini. Pokoknya ini adalah awal dari kehancuran Hero Faction. Dan arc ini akan dipenuhi banyak scene pertarungan, tak ada teori-teori rumit lagi.

Settingnya di Venesia, salah satu kota wisata di Itali. Bosen di Jepang mulu setting bertarungnya, jadi ku pindah saja. Ahahahaaa.

Konten chapter ini didominasi intrik politik, Fight-nya chapter depan. Heheee,,,. Media pemberitaan menjadi senjata andalan para politikus, sama halnya dengan di dunia nyata. Kitanya saja lagi yang harus hati-hati memilih dan mempercayai informasi. Di atas, ada banyak golongan yang termakan berita politik, ada beberapa golongan yang bermain, dan tentu saja ada korban yaitu Tim Vali. Tentang Ophis, ternyata dia juga ikut dalam permaian, coba tebak apa yang sebenarnya Dewi Naga itu rencanakan? Hihihiiii...

Ulasan review :

Pertama, tentang universe ketiga. Setelah baca semua sarannya, bingung, lalu muncul banyak pertimbangan mau menentukan yang mana. Dari sana aku dapat konsep yang mungkin akan diluar ekspektasi kalian. Kuusahakan dibuat semenarik mungkin. Tapi tetap sarannya berguna, jadi terima kasih.

Lalu, banyak yang ngebahas apa cuma Hinata yang punya rencana sendiri, apa Naruto juga punya? Hihiiii, seperti yang kita tahu, Naruto itu tipe spontan. Jadi tunggu saja spontanitasnya dalam bertindak, yang akan menjadi penentu takdir cerita ini.

Apa Ophis punya rencana sendiri terhadap NaruHina? Kan dia cerdas? Entahlah, yang baru kita tahu sampai saat ini, sebagai produk asli dari _Cardinal System_ , Ophis bertujuan untuk mencegah keruntuhan seluruh sistem, bagaimanapun caranya.

Apa tim bentukan Naruto akan _Go Public_ atau tetap tersembunyi? Pasti, tapi nanti. Tindakannya akan _Go Public_ dan mempengaruhi seisi dunia supranatural, tapi identitas tim tetap jadi rahasia.

Bergeming, menurut KBBI artinya diam, tak bergerak. Cek aja kalau ga percaya.

Oh iya, mau promo nih. Aku bikin FF baru, tengok aja di akun ini. Materinya berhubungan dengan Fic ini. Naruto bersama bersama semua anggota timnya bertandang ke dunia Naruto yang lain. Baca aja, masih prolog kok.

Sekian. Terima kasih yang selalu ngingetin typo. Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 10 Juni 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Ditempat lain, kali ini dari arah Gereja Katolik Santa Maria della Salute, gereja yang terletak di distrik Dorsoduro, tidak jauh dari museum Punta Della Dogana yang lebih dulu tenggelam terdengar teriakan keras._

" _Ora ora ora ora ora ora oraaaaaaa..."_

 _itu teriakan Bikou_ _._

" _Membesarlah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"_

 _Splassshhh..._

 _Dhuuaarrrr..._

 _Amukan Bikou pasti sudah melenyapkan banyak pasukan Cao Cao._

 _Disaat bersamaan, di tengah jembatan Rialto Bridge penghubung kedua bagian Venesia yang terpisahkan oleh Grand Canal._

 _Syaaattt..._

 _Slice,,,, slice,,,_

 _Slice,,,, slice,,,_

 _Slice,,,, slice,,,_

 _Hanya dengan satu manuver gerakan lurus yang sangat cepat sepanjang jembatan Rialto Bridge, Arthur Pendragon dengan menggunakan Pedang Suci-Raja Collbrande, berhasil menghabisi semua grim reaper yang ada dalam jangkauan serangannya hingga tumbang tak bernyawa._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter Downfall of Hero Faction, Part 2.**

 **-Dimensi Buatan Replika Venesia-**

Napoleonic Wing, bangunan yang merupakan deretan toko ternama di Venesia. Bangunan ini didirikan pada tahun 1810 oleh Napoleon Bonaparte, Raja Perancis yang saat itu berhasil menjajah hampir semua negara di Eropa. Di atap bangunan itulah berdiri dua orang pemuda berusia sekitar awal 20-an.

Ada pemuda yang mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seragam sekolah didalamnya, dan pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan pakaian khas China yang melengkapi seragam sekolah yang sama dengan pemuda yang satunya tadi. Mereka berdua menatap ke bawah, tempat berupa sebuah alun-alun, satu-satunya ruang terbuka luas yang ada di Kota Venesia yaitu Piazza San Marco.

Si pemuda berpakaian China tengah mengetuk-ngetuk tombak ke bahunya sambil berdiri tenang, "Bagaimana Georg?"

"Aku sudah menemukan mereka, Cao Cao. Pantas saja usaha pasukan kita memborbardir semua bangunan di kota ini sia-sia, ternyata mereka bersembunyi di alun-alun terbuka ini, menyembunyikan diri dengan kekkai khusus yang tidak bisa dilihat mata."

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana posisinya, tombakku yang akan merobek kekkai mereka."

"175 meter arah jam 11."

Syaaaatt...

Si pemuda berpakaian khas Cina itu melompat tinggi, mendarat di lantai alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Dia tersenyum sinis, lalu menggunakan tombak miliknya membuat sayatan melintang di udara.

Slice...

Dari bekas sayatan itu, terbuka pemandangan asli sudut Piazza San Marco yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kamuflase.

Cao Cao melihat ada dua orang gadis, satu berambut hitam dan satu lagi bertubuh mungil, "Halo Nona-Nona, kita bertemu lagi."

Kedua gadis itu tampak tidak terkejut, mungkin mereka sadar bahwa lambat laun mereka pasti akan ketahuan.

"Jadi bisakah kalian beritahu aku dimana Ophis?" Cao Cao bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak melihat keberadaan sosok perwujudan sang Ketidakbatasan bersama dua gadis itu.

"Haaahhh, aku tidak menyangka akan kalah cepat dari si penyihir pengguna Dimension Lost itu." Ucap Le Fay sambil mendesah pasrah. Dia adalah gadis bertubuh mungil, satu-satunya penyihir yang ada di kelompok Vali.

Le Fay dibantu Kuroka yang sejak awal bersembunyi di tengah alun-alun Piazza San Marco dengan dilindungi sebuah kekkai untuk kamuflase, berusaha memecahkan formula sihir untuk kabur dari dimensi buatan replika Venesia. Mereka juga yang menjalankan taktik gerilya dengan cara mentransfer anggota tim lain. Namun ternyata, Georg yang juga ahli sihir lebih dulu berhasil melacak aktifitas sihir mereka berdua ditempat ini.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mengatakannya, ini perintah dari Vali-sama." sambung Kuroka, si gadis berambut hitam.

Cao Cao mendekati kedua gadis itu, bukannya langkah mundur tapi wajah menantang lah yang ia dapatkan.

Shinggggg...

Ujung tajam tombak True Longinus telah menempel ketat di dagu Kuroka, tapi wanita ini sama sekali tidak memasang wajah takut.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan membunuhku, Cao Cao."

Menanggapi itu, Cao Cao tertawa. "Ya aku tahu, dan aku memang tidak berniat membunuhmu. Tapi Vali pasti akan sangat marah jika aku melukaimu, iya kan?"

"Cih..." Kuroka mendengus marah.

"Cao Cao, lepaskan dia! Aku sudah disini."

Suara berat pria berambut putih keperakan yang muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Cao Cao menurunkan tombaknya dari wanita yang dia ancam. Dia melangkah mundur mengambil jarak aman.

"Vali-sama!" Kuroka dan Le Fay terkejut melihat pemimpin tim mereka tiba-tiba ada disini. Padahal mereka tidak mentransfer Vali ke sini. Ini diluar strategi gerilya yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Cao Cao menatap Vali dengan padangan meremehkan, "Hoooo... Nah jadi sekarang, kau mau bertarung denganku dan kalah atau menyerahkan Ophis padaku dengan sukarela, Vali?"

"Tidak keduanya!" jawab Vali tegas. Dia menunjukkan wajah menantang pada Cao Cao, tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun walau didepannya adalah pengguna Lonigus peringkat pertama.

Pemuda berjubah yang tadi bersama Cao Cao, sekarang juga ikut turun.

"Ada apa Georg?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Vali, Kuroka, dan Le Fay ada disini. Mantan anggota kelompok kita Si Arthur telah di konfirmasi sedang bertarung sendirian dengan pasukan kita disebelah barat. Dua makluk tak berakal dalam kelompok mereka tak mungkin membawa Ophis, jadi tersisa keturunan pak tua monyet."

"Tch...!" giliran Vali yang mendengus marah. "Kuroka, transfer semuanya kesini Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi, kita semua akan bertarung."

"Oke Nyaaann~~~..."

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga semua anggota tim Vali terkumpul semua setelah ditransfer oleh Kuroka ke alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Dan tampaknya anggota tim inti Hero Faction juga telah berkumpul. Ada Srigfried, Jeanne, dan Heracles yang baru datang.

Kedua kubu terpisah jarak yang tak terlalu jauh di alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Tim kecil Vali yang kini dikepung oleh komplotan Hero Faction bersama seluruh pasukannya yang terdiri dari hewan anti-monster, manusia pengguna balance breaker, dan grim reaper.

Ophis berdiri disamping Bikou dengan tangan dipegangi oleh pria bertongkat itu, dia tak ubahnya anak kecil yang dijaga ketat oleh ayahnya. "Cao Cao mengejarku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan leher.

"Yeah, Begitulah Ophis. Kami membutuhkanmu, namun kami memutuskan kalau kami tak memerlukan kau yang 'sekarang'."

"Aku tak paham apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku takkan kalah pada Cao Cao."

"Aku tahu pasti akan begitu. Kau terlalu kuat. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku langsung menghadapimu. Jadi mari bertarung sedikit, aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu." Menghadapi sosok yang merupakan perwujudan dari Ketidakbatasan, Cao Cao tampaknya masih bisa tenang.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya dengan handal, menunjukkan atraksi seolah dia adalah ahli kungfu yang hebat.

PIIIIIIIN...!

Pucuk tombak True Longinus terbuka, dan bilah cahaya yang terang tercipta. Bilah itu memiliki cahaya menyilaukan yang banyak orang merinding dibuatnya.

Fuuuuu!

Cao Cao lenyap. Cepat!. Dia lenyap bahkan tanpa membuat sedikitpun gerakan yang bisa dilihat.

Duaaggg...

Bikou telah terpental bahkan sebelum bergerak.

STAB!

Saat Cao Cao muncul, tombak suci True Longinus sudah menusuk kedalam perut Ophis.

Serangan kritikal. Kalau itu iblis, tusukan dari tombak suci pasti akan membunuhnya seketika. Cao Cao kemudian berteriak sambil memusatkan kekuatan pada tombak yang dipegangnya.

"Bersinarlah, tombak yang memusnahkan tuhan!"

KAAAAAAAA.

Di saat yang sama ia menusukkan tombaknya semakin dalam, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan terpancar.

"Ini buruk Nyaaaannnn~~~." Kuroka jadi panik, "Le Fay!"

Kuroka mengatakannya, dia dan Le Fay mulai bergumam sesuatu, seperti mengucapkan mantra sihir. Kabut kegelapan tercipta di sekeliling anggota tim Vali. Kabut yang dapat menurunkan intensitas cahaya. Kabut itu beracun namun tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain melakukan ini. Semuanya menahan nafas ketika kabut itu menyelimuti mereka. Kabutnya pun sangat tebal karena dibuat oleh Le Fay dan Kuroka dalam lapisan ganda.

Kilatan cahaya menyilaukan yang tercipta dari tombak suci menyebar memenuhi semua area Piazza San Marco. Karena ini tempat terbuka, langit gelap kota Venesia ikut terang benderang seperti siang hari.

Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya dari tombak suci berhenti, kabut kegelapan buatan Le Fay dan Kuroka memudar.

Tombak suci masih menancap diperut Ophis. Namun tak ada darah mengalir dari perutnya dan dia tak memiliki ekspresi sakit di wajahnya.

Cao Cao mencabut tombaknya dengan perlahan. Perut Ophis berlubang namun tak ada jejak darah. Lubang itupun lenyap sedetik kemudian seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Cao Cao tercengang, "Akan jadi serangan pembunuh seketika kalau itu Iblis. Aku bahkan memusatkan seluruh kekuatanku sehingga bahkan makhluk apapun akan lenyap dan juga akan mengambil setengah dari kekuatan The God of Bible dengan tombak ini. Tapi hal berbeda jika itu Sang Ketidakbatasan, Dewi Naga Ophis."

Hal ini sama sekali tidak mengherankan untuk orang yang mengetahuinya. Ophis sang ketidakbatasan, Uroboros Dragon yang ditakuti oleh The God of Bible, tak akan terluka walaupun diserang dengan Longinus terkuat. Serangan macam apapun hanya akan diterimanya tanpa memberikan pengaruh apa-apa, mustahil bisa dijatuhkan dengan tombak suci apalagi dengan senjata lainnya. Sungguh, inilah kekuatan yang tak akan bisa dicapai oleh makhluk manapun didunia ini. Sosok yang tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan wujud sejatinya - _True Form_ \- karena memang tidak pernah ada yang pantas untuk melihatnya.

Cao Cao mundur perlahan, kembali berkumpul dengan komplotannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tombak ke bahunya. Tak ada sedikitpun Ophis membalas perbuatan Cao Cao padanya.

Inilah alasan kenapa Cao Cao berani menyerang Ophis tiba-tiba hanya untuk membuktikan kebenaran ini. Ophis tidak akan pernah menyerang balik orang lain karena baginya, dia bisa saja membunuh orang itu kapanpun dia mau. Tidak ada hal menarik bagi sosok yang tak punya hasrat bertarung untuk membunuh orang lain yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Ophis tak akan tertarik pada apapun selain Great Red. Dari 5 makhluk terkuat di dunia tanpa memasukkan Great Red, yang terkuat adalah Ophis, dan terdapat jurang yang sangat lebar diantara dia dan terkuat kedua sampai bisa dikatakan kalau levelnya benar-benar berbeda. Inilah makna yang harus dipahami dibalik julukan 'perwujudan ketidakbatasan'.

"Kerja bagus, Kuroka, Le Fay." ucap Vali. Jika bukan karena dua wanita itu, semua orang dalam timnya pasti sudah menerima luka, bahkan sebelum bertarung karena cahaya dari tombak suci tadi.

Cao Cao memasang ekspresi menantang, "Nah, sekarang bisakah kita mulai pertarungan kita, memperebutkan Ophis?"

Vali menanggapinya dengan seringaian lebar. "Arthur, lepaskan _limiter_ pada Fenrir!. Biarkan dia mengamuk sesukanya."

Sesuai perintah, Arthur pun melepas _limiter_ yang ia pasang pada Fenrir. _Limiter_ itu sebenarnya bukanlah suatu alat yang diciptakan khusus untuk Fenrir. Benda yang sebenarnya digunakan sebagai limiter untuk Fenrir adalah Pedang Excalibur Ruler, disebut juga Holy Sword of Control, pecahan ketujuh dari Excalibur yang merupakan pecahan terkuat yang punya kemampuan untuk mengontrol objek atau musuh yang ditargetkan oleh pemiliknya. Hal ini dilakukan karena sampai saat ini, Fenrir belum jinak sepenuhnya.

AAAAAUUUUUUUUU...

Fenrir yang kini dalam wujud aslinya mengaum kencang. Dia melompat dan menyerang pasukan Cao Cao. Bersama Gogmagog, berdua menghabisi ratusan hewan anti-monster yang diciptakan oleh Leonardo si pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Annihilation Maker serta ribuan pasukan grim reaper. Bertarung dengan memanfaatkan seisi kota sebagai arenanya.

Sementara itu, di lapangan Piazza San Marco, Cao Cao masih bergeming. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada lima anggota tim Vali. "Kurasa sudah saatnya melakukan ritual untuk menjatuhkan Ophis."

"Kheh... Kau terlalu percaya diri Cao Cao, apa itu artinya kau memiliki yang namanya 'Pemakan Naga' sebagai kartu As-mu? Aku menduga itu pasti pemilik Sacred Gear yang terspesialisasi dalam membunuh Naga atau pemilik Longinus baru, iya kan?"

Cao Cao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kesamping mendengar ucapan Vali.

"Tidak, bukan itu Vali. 'Pemakan Naga' adalah sebuah nama atau kode yang kami berikan pada makhluk yang sudah eksis. Kami tak menciptakannya. Dia sudah ada sejak dulu. The God of Bible lah yang menciptakannya."

Mendengar itu, pemuda yang mengenakan jubah, Georg, berbicara.

"Tak apa-apakah Cao Cao? Seharusnya ritual ini kita lakukan di tempat yang aman tanpa gangguan kan?"

"Tak masalah. Bukannya aku nekat, tapi aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Waktunya sudah datang, Georg. Mari memanggilnya. Waktu untuk membuka kuali dari Neraka telah datang."

"Aku paham, jadi sekarang waktunya untuk memangsa Sang Ketidakbatasan."

Georg yang tersenyum membuat lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di belakangnya.

ZUOOOOOO...

Guncangan keras menggetarkan Piazza San Marco, bahkan bangunan megah berarsitektur indah yang mengelilinginya juga ikut berguncang. Aura yang sangat mengerikan memancar dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

Walaupun Vali masih bisa tenang, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang merinding. Tekanan dan hawa mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat datang dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Georg. Walaupun berusaha kuat, tapi nampaknya Vali tidak lebih dari seekor katak yang berusaha berdiri tegap saat seekor ular memelototinya.

 **"** **Hawa kehadiran ini...! Hasrat jahat luar biasa yang hanya diarahkan pada** **semua** **Naga...!** **"**

Albion nampaknya juga merasakan itu, suaranya bergetar. Sosok Naga Langit pun ketakutan, bukti bahwa yang kartu-As yang dibawa Cao Cao bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

Kemudian benda besar mengerikan mulai muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Kepala, lalu tubuh, sayap hitam, dan,,,,, Salib...?

Seseorang yang disalib. Alat-alat pengekang dipasang secara sadis pada tubuhnya. Ada begitu banyak alat pengekang ditempatkan di sekujur tubuhnya dan ada aksara-aksara menjijikkan tertulis pada alat-alat pengekang itu. Ada sesuatu yang ditancapkan pada matanya dan ada air mata darah yang menetes dari sana.

Momen ketika seluruh tubuh makhluk yang diberi codename 'Pemakan Naga' muncul dari lingkaran sihir, semua anggota Tim Vali menahan nafas karena disuguhi pemandangan memilukan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya ular,,,,, bukan, ada sisik keras dan tebal, kurus seperti naga langsing dari Asia. Tubuh bagian atasnya seperti malaikat jatuh dan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti naga. Di kedua tangan, ekor, dan sepanjang tubuhnya, ada tak terhitung pasak-pasak yang ditancapkan, bahkan pada sepasang sayap hitamnya.

Hanya melihat penampilannya saja, membuat semua orang merasakan betapa mengerikan rasa sakit yang dialami makhluk itu. Itu penyaliban yang hanya dilakukan pada kriminal yang sudah melakukan kejahatan yang sangat serius. Pemandangan yang menampakkan perwujudan kemarahan dari orang yang mengadilinya.

OOOOOOOOOOOO...

Raungan mengerikan yang diteriakkan dari mulut makhluk itu menggema dan memenuhi langit kota Venesia. Dari mulutnya yang tertutupi gigi-gigi taring, darah dan air liur terus menetes.

Rasa sakit, kecemburuan, penderitaan, pelecehan, dan raungan-raungan yang berisi semua macam emosi negatif. Dia seperti diadili oleh seseorang yang memiliki amarah teramat sangat besar padanya. Ada aura dan kabut hitam muncul dari tubuh si Naga-Malaikat Jatuh yang menyebar di seluas lantai alun-alun Piazza San Marco.

Tampaknya dari semua anggota Tim Vali, tidak ada yang mengenali makhluk itu. Wajar karena mereka semua tergolong masih muda, jadi mereka tidak tahu tentang makhluk yang keberadaannya sudah sangat lama disembunyikan jauh didasar jurang terdalam Neraka.

Tapi Albion adalah makhluk yang sudah lama hidup, "M-Makhluk ini. Sampai kalian membawa makhluk terkutuk seperti dia. Apa kalian melepas segel di Cocytus hah?" suara Kaisar Naga Putih itu bergetar karena marah.

Cao Cao bergerak selangkah ke depan dan mulai berbicara seolah sedang melantunkan puisi, membalas pernyataan Albion.

"Dikatakan kalau itu adalah racun dari The God of Bible, disebutkan kalau itu adalah niat jahat darinya. Makhluk terlarang yang membuat manusia pertama di Surga memakan buah pengetahuan. Kejahatan pertama yang diadili oleh almarhum The God of Bible dalam Injil dan masih terus berlangsung sampai sekarang. 'Pemakan Naga', Samael. Malaikat yang menerima kutukan oleh tuhan yang membenci naga dan ular. Naga, yaaa naga yang eksistensinya dimusnahkan dalam sejarah."

"-!"

Mendengar nama naga yang disalib itu, semua orang dari tim Vali terkejut.

Tentu saja terkejut. Itu adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita tentang Adam dan Hawa. Manusia laki-laki dan perempuan pertama yang diciptakan oleh The God of Bible. Manusia yang tinggal di Surga sebelum di lempar ke Bumi karena melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Dalam cerita itu, ada seorang yang berubah menjadi ular lalu membuat Adam dan Hawa memakan buah pengetahuan. Orang itu adalah Samael, dia yang awalnya adalah malaikat yang sangat indah. Kala Tuhan menciptakan manusia pertama yaitu Adam, kemudian Hawa yang diciptakan dari tulang rusuk Adam sebagai pasangannya, semua malaikat disuruh tunduk pada manusia. Ada yang taat namun ada juga yang membangkang. Samael, sebagai malaikat merasa bahwa derajatnya lebih tinggi dari manusia. Malaikat adalah makhluk indah yang dianugerahi akal, sedangkan manusia dia anggap sebagai makhluk menjijikkan yang berkubang nafsu. Samael iri, dan dia lah yang membujuk dan menipu Adam dan Hawa sehingga melanggar larangan tuhan untuk tidak memakan buah pengetahuan.

Adam dan Hawa di usir dari Surga, namun tindakan Samael akhirnya diketahui oleh tuhan. Tindakan itu memicu kemarahan 'Tuhan dalam Injil', The God of Bible. Sejak saat itu, tuhan mulai membenci ular dan naga secara ekstrim. Itulah alasan kenapa naga dianggap sebagai makhluk jahat dalam banyak teks dan kitab dari Gereja.

'Pemakan Naga' adalah makhluk yang tercipta dari niat jahat Tuhan. Secara alami mustahil bagi Tuhan yang sangat suci memiliki niat jahat. Tapi akhirnya niat jahat tuhan terealisasi secara nyata sebagai Samael yang sekarang. Karena itu Samael memiliki racun mengerikan. Bukan hanya mampu melenyapkan naga namun bisa mempengaruhi hal selain naga, sehingga ia disegel di kedalaman Cocytus yang merupakan tempat paling dasar dari Neraka.

Kutukan yang Samael terima dari tuhan adalah kutukan Pembunuh Naga terkuat, menjadikan dia sebagai eksistensi yang merupakan pembantai naga paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Dia lah monster yang disebut-sebut sebagai lambang kebencian terhadap naga.

Semua orang tahu tentang cerita itu. Ya, sebuah cerita. Hanya sebuah cerita karena bagaimanapun, cerita ini bertentangan dengan teori yang menyatakan bahwa esensi keberadaan makhluk supranatural tercipta dari kepercayaan dalam hati manusia. Sampai saat ini pun belum ada yang bisa membuktikan secara ilmiah, apakah manusia atau makhluk supranatural yang ada lebih dahulu? Ibarat ayam dan telur. Hal ini karena 'Muncul' dan 'Lenyap' sebuah peradaban hampir tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan jejak sejarah, contohnya seperti Peradaban Benua Atlantis yang hilang, Legenda Tanah Mu, Bangsa Lemuria, dan lain-lain sehingga sangat sulit mencari kebenaran tentang itu.

"Apa yang ada di otak Dewa Olympian yang mengurus Dunia Kematian itu? Kukira dia hanya memberi kalian bantuan pasukan, tapi ternyata juga ini."

Cao Cao tersenyum oleh teriakan keterkejutan dari Vali.

"Ya. Kami bernegosiasi dengan Hades-dono. Aku diizinkan memanggil Samael meski harus diberi beberapa lapis pengekang padanya."

"Brengsek kau Cao Cao." ekspresi murka terpampang jelas dari wajah Vali.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombak sucinya lalu mengacungkannya pada Vali.

"Jadi begitulah, Vali. Kutukan yang dia miliki akan memangsa dan membunuh naga."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakannya hah? Apa kau mencoba melenyapkan Naga? Ophis?. Apa ini sebenarnya eksperimen yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Cao Cao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Vali. Dia mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Ophis yang berdiri agak jauh dari yang lain setelah dia serang tadi.

"Mangsa dia."

Cyyuuuu...

Sesuatu yang sangat cepat mengarah menuju Ophis, kemudian!

GULP!

terdengar suara aneh, terdengar seperti sesuatu yang sedang ditelan.

Ada blok hitam tercipta di tempat dimana Ophis berdiri. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk menelan seseorang. Dari blok hitam itu, ada tentakel yang menyembul keluar. Tentakel yang terhubung pada Samael yang tengah disalib. Tentakel yang sangat gelap, tentakel itu adalah lidahnya, yang tumbuh dari dalam mulutnya.

Samael menelan Ophis.

 **Half Dimension**

Vali tidak akan diam. Tujuannya adalah melindungi Ophis dari eksperimen Cao Cao. Saat dia memunculkan sayap cahayanya, sekelilingnya mengecil dan semua hal menjadi terbagi dua sambil mengeluarkan suara mekanik dari Sacred Gearnya di saat yang sama. Itu kemampuan pembagi dua Vali. Namun tak memberi efek pada blok hitam dan lidah Samael. Vali masih belum memakai armor balance breaker, sepertinya dia mempelajari menggunakan kemampuan Albion tanpa berubah kedalam Balance Breaker.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan yang ini?"

Vali menembakkan hembusan kekuatan Iblis elemen petir dari tangannya, namun itu diserap oleh blok hitam tentakel Samael seolah serangan itu bukan apa apa, tak menyisakan goresan ataupun retakan sama sekali. Vali merasa tak berguna sekarang.

"Terima ini...!" Kuroka berteriak. Dia dan Le Fay membuat serangan sihir elemen api dari tangan mereka.

Tangan Kuroka dan Le Fay bersinar oleh kekuatan sihir. Mereka mengarahkannya pada Georg yang mengendalikan Samael. Mereka mengincar serangan point kritis karena mereka sadar serangan itu akan sia-sia jika diarahkan pada blok hitam yang mengurung Ophis. Dari tangan itu, tercipta bola api pada yang sangat panas, bergerak ke arah Georg.

Namun terlambat, Jeanne bergerak cepat dan membelah serangan sihir itu menjadi dengan rapiernya. Georg tak tampak berterima kasih, wajar karena itu memang sudah jadi tugas Jeanne.

Kuroka dan Le Fay mendecih sebal saat Jeanne dengan wajah arogan mengajaknya mencari arena lain untuk bertarung. Walau tidak ingin, tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti.

"Memanjanglah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Syuutttt,,,,

Bikou berniat menghantam tentakel hitam Samael dengan tongkatnya, namun..

Brruuaakkkk...

Heracles menggunakan lengannya yang sekeras berlian untuk menahan ayunan tongkat itu.

Bikou paham kalau ia harus berduel dulu, sebelum mengurus Samael.

GULP GULP

Sambil membuat suara menjijikkan, tentakel yang melekat pada blok semakin membesar dan membawa sesuatu ke mulut Samael. Nampaknya dia menyerap sesuatu dari Ophis.

Giliran Arthur yang maju dan menebaskan Pedang Suci-Raja Collbrande pada Samael. Pedang yang memiliki julukan Ultimate Holy Sword Caliburn, Pedang Suci terkuat yang pernah ada.

TRANG!

Ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya dari sisi lain, tiga buah pedang sekaligus. Itu adalah Pedang Iblis Gram, Balmung dan Nothung yang digunakan Sriegfried.

Arthur mundur mencari posisi aman. Sriegfried mengikutinya. Mungkin mereka akan menyelesaikan urusan pribadi.

Leonardo masih sibuk membuat hewan-hewan anti-mosnter yang melawan amukan Fenrir dan Gogmagog. Disana ada para manusia pengguna Balance Breaker dan pasukan Grim Reaper yang membantunya

Cao Cao berdiri membelakangi Georg. "Georg, aku akan serahkan pengendalian Samael padamu. Aku akan mengurus orang orang ini. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu".

Cao Cao membuat wajah menantang yang ditujukan pada Vali. "Jadi tersisa kita berdua kan?"

 **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing Scale Mail**

Tubuh Vali sepenuhnya tertutup armor putih, sayap naga berwarna biru membentang dari punggungnya. Itu adalah jawaban atas ajakan duel dari Cao Cao.

Tombak Cao Cao lalu membuat cahaya menyilaukan.

"Balance Break!"

Mengatakan itu, sesuatu pada tubuh Cao Cao berubah. Cincin cahaya yang memunculkan cahaya terang tercipta di belakangnya dan 7 bola cahaya seukuran bola bowling yang mengapung di udara. Itu adalah Balance Breaker yang sunyi, balance breaker yang terlihat begitu tenang dan simpel. Bahkan tombaknya masih nampak sama, tubuhnya pun tidak ada yang berubah selain munculnya cincin dan bola cahaya.

Cao Cao bergerak selangkah kedepan. Di saat yang sama, 7 bola cahaya disekitarnya juga bergerak. "Inilah Balance Breaker dari True Longinus-ku, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine. Yaaa, meski harus jujur ku akui kalau ini masih belum sempurna."

Balance Breaker yang pemilik-pemilik True Longinus gunakan sampai generasi sebelum Cao Cao adalah True Longinus Geta Demelung. Jadi itu adalah Sub-Spesies, dan dapat dikatakan original milik Cao Cao.

Balance Breaker Cao Cao, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine punya kemampuan bernama Seven Treasures yaitu memiliki 7 kemampuan Sacred Gear berbeda. Jadi ada kemampuan berbeda pada tiap-tiap bola cahaya yang melayang dibelakangnya.

Vali memasang posisi siap menyerang, "Aku sudah tahu tiga dari tujuh kemampuan bola-bola cahayamu itu. Tak diragukan kalau kau adalah yang terkuat dari golongan manusia murni. Tapi aku tak akan kalah olehmu."

Mendengar itu, Cao Cao terkekeh sinis, "Tidak. Kau yang akan kalah, Vali. Tapi sebelum kau benar-benar kalah, aku memberimu kompensasi. Kau masih belum tahu tentang eksperimenku yang sebenarnya kan?"

Vali tidak menyahut. Memang benar dia tidak tahu tentang eksperimen apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Cao Cao. Vali hanya tahu kalau eksperimen itu bertujuan untuk membuat Ophis berada dalam kuasa Cao Cao, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara si pemilik True Longinus itu melakukannya. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah, dia harus menjauhkan Ophis dari Cao Cao karena ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau sampai Ophis berada dibawah kendali Cao Cao dan Hades.

Cao Cao menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Kami ingin meletakkan Ophis dibawah kami dan memakai kekuatannya, tapi sangat sulit untuk membuat dia mematuhi semua kemauan kami. Dia sosok yang cerdas, keinginannya untuk kembali ke celah dimensi dan menyingkirkan Great Red tidak bisa digoyahkan. Oleh karena itu, kami berubah pikiran."

Cao Cao mengacungkan ujung tombaknya ke langit. "Kami akan mengambil kekuatan Ophis dan menciptakan 'Uroboros' yang baru."

Vali langsung paham, "Jadi begitu... Kalian memakai Samael untuk merampok kekuatan Ophis dan melahirkan 'dia' dengan memakai kekuatan yang kalian ambil dari Ophis, membuat 'dia' sebagai Uroboros yang baru."

Cao Cao mengangguk mantap. "Itu sangat benar, Vali. Kami menginginkan Uroboros yang mematuhi semua perintah kami. Kebenarannya adalah Great Red itu bukan makhluk yang penting bagi kami. Rencana ini dimulai karena kami lelah membuat Ophis senang. Dan kami ingin menantang dan menguji idealisme Hero Faction tentang makhluk superior, 'Bisakah kita mengalahkan makhluk ketidakbatasan dan mendapatkannya?'."

Bisa dianggap kalau eksperimen ini adalah langkah awal Hero Faction untuk mencapai tujuan akhirnya. Hero Faction ingin meruntuhkan dominasi makhluk supranatural terhadap manusia. Jika ia dan kelompoknya bisa menjatuhkan Ophis, maka meruntuhkan dominasi itu bukan hal mustahil lagi baginya. Itu adalah tujuan, dan prinsip yang mendasarinya sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Sebuah pemikiran sederhana untuk mengetahui sampai mana batas mereka sebagai 'manusia', seberapa jauh mereka mampu melaju dibawah Surga.

"Mencengangkan!. Sampai kalian menjatuhkan makhluk ketidakbatasan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tidak. Kami tidak benar-benar ingin menjatuhkannya. Sebenarnya kami memerlukan simbol untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Dalam bagian itu, Ophis sangat dibutuhkan. Dengan menjunjung nama 'Uroboros Sang Ketidakbatasan' sebagai propaganda, maka mengumpulkan mereka yang memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk dijadikan pasukan akan lebih mudah. Namun memakai Dewi Naga yang tak bisa kami baca jalan pikirannya sebagai boneka kami tidaklah bagus, makanya kami melakukan eksperimen ini."

Vali tampak mulai emosi, "Kau licik. Siapa lagi yang terlibat dengan eksperimen ini selain Hades hah?"

"Aku tak bisa menyebutkan semuanya, namun kau pasti bisa mengira-ngira dari Bos baru kita di Khaos Brigade."

Mendengar itu, wajah Vali mengeras, aura kemarahan meluap-luap dari tubuhnya, "Orang itu,,,, aku pasti akan membunuhnya.!"

Vali tahu siapa yang sekarang memimpin Khaos Brigade. Orang yang paling dia benci dan paling ingin dia bunuh seumur hidupnya. Ini pula lah alasan yang membuatnya keluar dari Khaos Brigade. Ya, dia memang keluar dari organisasi itu sambil membawa Ophis karena tidak mau dipimpin oleh orang itu.

Cao Cao lalu menggerakkan satu tangannya ke depan. Salah satu bola cahaya bereaksi dan maju ke depan tangannya. "Vali, ayo serang aku." Cao Cao tersenyum meremehkan, dia semakin memprovokasi Vali.

Strategi bertarung yang umum digunakan, memprovokasi lawan dan membuatnya ditelan emosi akan membuat gerakan lawan mudah dibaca. Dan Cao Cao sedang menerapkan strategi ini.

Vali melaju ke arah Cao Cao dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam sekejap dia menutup jarak dari Cao Cao. Tinju terlapisi kekuatan iblis diluncurkan Vali ke arah Cao Cao.

Cao Cao menerima situasi ini dengan bahagia. Dia mengelak dari serangan berkecepatan tinggi Vali dengan margin yang sangat tipis. Sanggup menghindari itu, pantaslah kalau Cao Cao disebut manusia yang melampaui manusia dan makhluk super lainnya.

Cao Cao tertawa pelan, "Balance Breaker tipe armor adalah perwujudan kekuatan sebagai jalan menyebarkan energi ke seluruh tubuh. Namun karena mode penguatannya yang terlalu dramatis, banyak energi yang bocor dari sela-sela armor. Hasilnya, aku bisa dengan mudah memprediksi kemana serangan akan meluncur kalau aku bisa membaca aliran energi yang bocor itu. Lihat lah! Kalau kau meningkatkan serangan pada tinjumu, aura energi akan berpusat pada area itu."

Cao Cao mengatakan itu sambil menghindar. Kelemahan tipe armor, bisa dengan mudah dia pahami. Cao Cao adalah petarung cerdas, tentu banyak strategi yang dia miliki untuk melawan setiap musuhnya.

Vali semakin mengamuk karena Cao Cao sejak tadi selalu mempermainkannya, menghindari semua serangan yang dia lancarkan sambil tersenyum menjijikkan.

Sekali lagi Vali melepaskan serangan sihir raksasa kekuatan Iblis ke arah Cao Cao. Namun semuanya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Cao Cao menggunakan tombaknya.

"Kau hanyalah seorang bocah ditelantarkan oleh orang tuamu karena mereka menganggapmu monster. Ayo serang aku lagi, iblis buangan!"

Vali makin murka karena masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit, energi sihir iblis raksasa ditembakkan olehnya. Jika Cao Cao sampai terkena serangan itu secara langsung, dia pasti mati. Tapi salah satu bola cahaya terbang ke arah tembakannya.

"Mala Ratana. Ia bisa memindahkan serangan yang diarahkan padaku ke tempat lain. Vali, kekuatan Iblismu sangat besar. Kalau aku sampai kena, aku pasti akan mati. Bertahan darinya juga sulit. Namun ada cara untuk menanganinya."

Tembakan sihir iblis dari Vali diserap oleh pusaran angin yang tercipta di depan bola cahaya itu.

Pusaran angin lenyap setelah menyerap semuanya, dan pusaran angin baru muncul di belakang Vali.

BAAAAAAAAAAANG...

Suara ledakan menggema. Vali menerima serangan langsung buatannya sendiri. Armor Balance Breaker Vali retak dibanyak bagian. Orangnya sendiri memuntahkan darah.

Vali jatuh, menumpu badannya dengan kedua lutut. Dia berhasil bangkit berdiri walaupun agak tertatih.

Rupanya ini yang Cao Cao rencanakan, membuat Vali semakin marah hingga menggunakan serangan sihir yang sangat kuat. Lalu mengembalikan serangan itu ke pemiliknya. Membuat dia tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan serangan desktruktif untuk menjatuhkan Vali.

"Trik kecil ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menjatuhkanmu. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya melihat sedikit kemampuanku saat pertarungan kita sebelumnya, karena itu aku menyerang dengan kemampuan 'Seven Treasure' yang sengaja tak aku perlihatkan padamu. Selain yang tadi, masih ada Chatsuka Ratana yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan senjata serta berubah berntuk menjadi senjata untuk menyerang tubuh lawanku. Itsutei Ratana mampu menyegel kekuatan unik yang wanita miliki secara sementara. Terakhir adalah Atsusa Ratana, mampu memindahkan orang yang aku pilih. Kau harusnya senang, saat ini satu satunya yang mengetahui ketujuh kemampuanku adalah kau. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena kau tidak akan bisa memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Aku akan memastikan kau mati ditempat ini."

Tubuh Vali diselimuti oleh aura yang terisi kemarahan. Nampaknya kemarahannya akan makin meningkat karena cacian Cao Cao.

"Brengsek, sekarang akan kutunjukkan padamu, luapan amarahku. Seorang yang segera akan bangkit, Kedua Naga Langit yang..."

Melihat keadaan yang sedikit tak terduga dari Vali, Cao Cao berteriak, "Georg. Juggernaut Drive bisa menghancurkan ruang buatan ini!"

"Aku tahu." Georg mengangguk, "Samael!"

Georg meletakkan tangannya ke depan dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Bereaksi pada itu, pengekang di tangan kanan Samael lepas.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sambil membuat teriakan memilukan, tangan kanan Samael diarahkan pada Vali!

BUUUUUUUUUN!

Vali diselimuti oleh blok hitam, di saat yang bersamaan dengan suara udara yang meledak. Nampaknya itu adalah blok hitam yang juga menyelimuti Ophis. Vali tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindari itu karena tadi dia dalam masa pengaktifan Juggernaut Drive dengan membaca mantra.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ketika Samael meraung, blok hitam itu meledak!

BLLLAAAAARRRR . . . .

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan ledakan blok hitam, Vali juga dilepaskan. Armor Divine Dividing juga meledak disaat yang sama. Akibatnya, tubuh Vali dipenuhi oleh banyak darah

"Gough!"

Vali jatuh di lantai alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Selain luka parah disekujur tubuhnya, dia juga memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulut.

Cao Cao menyeringai senang melihat kondisi Vali, "Bagaimana Vali, rasa dari racun Tuhan. Itu sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan bagi naga sepertimu kan? Kalau kau menggunakan Juggernaut Drive dan mengamuk disini, itu akan mempengaruhi kendali Samael jadi aku harus menghabisimu saat itu juga. Aku hanya manusia lemah, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan serangan pada titik lemah."

"CAO CAOOOOO...!"

Vali menatap Cao Cao dengan penuh kebencian.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kebencian Vali, dengan santai Cao Cao kembali berujar, "Hufftt, ternyata tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjatuhkan seseorang yang dijuluki oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sebagai Hakuryukou terkuat sepanjang masa, dari masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan."

Cao Cao kembali pada kebiasaannya, mengetuk-ngetukkan tombaknya ke bahu.

Georg tampak heran dengan pemimpinnya, pertarungan belum selesai tapi Cao Cao berdiri dengan santai. "Cao Cao, dalam kondisi ini bisakah kau menghabisi Vali?"

"Kau benar. Akan bagus untuk menghabisi dia selagi kita bisa. Dia dan juga rivalnya Sekiryutei masa kini meningkatkan kekuatan dengan cara yang irreguler. Di masa depan, aku yakin mereka berdua akan menjadi naga yang lebih menyusahkan dari Ophis. Namun aku baru sadar dan menganggap itu sia-sia. Aku bisa paham kenapa pemimpin tiap-tiap golongan ingin memiliki kedua Naga Langit. Hanya pada generasi ini pertumbuhan mereka tidak normal. Itu juga termasuk orang orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Intinya mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat langka dari segi data. Mungkin orang yang akan meluncurkan kekuatan penuh didalam Sacred Gear bukan kita, namun justru mereka. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau dia terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh sekarang."

Cao Cao kemudian membuat bola cahaya dan cincin di belakangnya lenyap. Dia berbalik dan mencoba pergi. Dia tak berada dalam mode Balance Breakernya lagi.

Vali berdiri sambil menumpahkan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Cao Cao, kenapa kau tidak jadi membunuh ku? Kalau itu kau dalam Balance Breaker, kau bisa melenyapkan aku dan semua anggota timku disini."

Cao Cao berhenti dan berujar. "Aku sejak awal membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan kalian tanpa harus membunuh. Apa kau tak puas dengan itu hah? Jujur saja, Balance Breaker dari tombak suci masih perlu banyak penyetelan. Karena itu aku memakai kesempatan ini untuk melihat titik kuat dan titik lemahnya."

Rupanya selain untuk eksperimen Ophis, Cao Cao juga bereksperimen dengan sacred gearnya sendiri.

Vali marah sejadi-jadinya, "Kau benar-benar merendahkan kami."

"Vali, bukankah itu sama saja denganmu? Kau juga suka melakukan hal semacam itu pada orang lain kan?"

Setelah itu Cao Cao tidak lagi menghiraukan Vali. Dia berjalan lagi menuju rekannya, Georg. Keturunan sang profesor, Georg Faust, yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis Legendaris Mephistopheles.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kau ambil?" Cao Cao bertanya pada Georg.

"Lebih dari setengah, anggap saja sebagian besarnya. Aku takkan bisa menghubungkan Samael ke dunia saat ini lebih dari ini."

Dibelakang Georg yang mengatakan itu, lingkaran sihir yang membuat Samael muncul mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Ada batas waktu seberapa lama memunculkan Samael dalam kondisi terkekang di luar Neraka.

Cao Cao mengangguk oleh laporan Georg.

"Tapi bisa kah kau lakukan sedikit lagi? Aku ingin sebagian besar kekuatan Ophis. 1/4 sisa Ophis untuk Hades tidak apa-apa, dia tak akan marah."

"Akan ku usahakan, Cao Cao."

Syyuuu...

Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari blok hitam yang melingkupi Ophis. Benda yang tampak berkilau itu meluncur ke atas, tampak seperti logam yang memantulkan cahaya. Benda yang mengambil antensi hampir semua orang dari kubu Hero Faction.

Cao Cao menatap heran, bagaimana bisa benda itu keluar dari blok yang mengurung Ophis, dan lagi benda itu tidak familiar di memorinya. Sama halnya dengan yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi bagi orang tahu, benda itu disebut kunai. Kunai cabang tiga dengan aksara segel di gagangnya.

Tepat saat moment dimana kunai itu mencapat titik tertinggi dan berbalik jatuh, muncul sekelebat bayangan seseorang diudara. Dia memegang kunai, dan tangan yang lainnya membuat bola merah-jingga seukuran bola takraw yang berputar cepat di telapak tangannya.

SHHHIIIIIIINNNGGGG...

Suara berdengung yang menyakitkan telinga. Suara dari bola yang kemudian membentuk piringan selebar setengah meter dengan warna merah menyala yang berputar sangat cepat.

 **Senpou Yuton: Rasenshuriken**

Piringan kecil namun tajam itu dijatuhkan tepat pada lidah Samael, menggilasnya dan dalam sekejap tanpa ampun berhasil memotongnya bahkan membakar bekas potongan itu hingga hangus. Belum sampai disana, benda itu membulat dan membesar hingga membuat ledakan yang mengguncangkan seluruh alun-alun Piazza San Marco.

BLLLAAARRRRR...!?

Setelah keadaan tenang dan asap hasil ledakan lenyap. Cao Cao pertama kali bereaksi, keterkejutan dia tunjukkan diwajahnya karena mendapati ada dua orang yang berdiri didekat Ophis yang telah terbebas dari blok hitam Samael. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang. Kedua orang itu mengenakan pakaian yang sangat ia kenali, seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen.

Mata Cao Cao memicing, "Kalian...! Budak Sitri kan?" Cao Cao tentu masih ingat dengan insiden yang dia buat di Kyoto. Walau tidak bertemu langsung, tapi berdasarkan informasi yang ia punya, wajah kedua orang yang baru datang ini tidak salah ia kenali, pasti budak Sona Sitri.

Namun saat ini Cao Cao merasa ada yang janggal, "Tidak,,,,,! Kalian bukan iblis, aku tidak merasakan aura iblis dari tubuh kalian, siapa sebenarnya kalian hah? Apa maksudnya kalian bisa ada disini?", baru pertama kali ini ada kejadian yang diluar rencana dan prediksi Cao Cao, membuat dia tak habis pikir.

Tapi kedua orang yang baru muncul itu tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan Cao Cao.

"Ophis, aku merasakan kalau kekuatanmu berkurang lebih dari setengah. Apa kami terlambat?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang pada Si Dewi Naga dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku memang sengaja menunggu waktu sampai point ini." Ophis menjawab dengan menyebutkan nama si laki-laki.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Naruto heran, "Tapi heiiii, ini diluar rencana kita buat?"

"Ck, kau juga. Rencananya kemarin kau kesini menggunakan seragam dan topeng ANBU untuk menyamarkan identitasmu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi terang-terangan begini.?"

Ya, Naruto datang tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, bahkan tanpa aksesoris konverter aura iblis yang selalu dipakai ditelinga sebagai tindik. Padahal rencana besar mereka kan bergerak secara rahasia, tapi saat ini mereka buka-bukaan identitas.

"Anoo, Ophis." wanita berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata ikut bicara, "Rencana kita kemarin kan komplotan orang-orang yang mengincarmu akan kita habisi ditempat ini?, jadi kami rasa tidak ada-apa kalau mereka melihat wajah kami."

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan dihabisi. Biarlah Hero Faction melihat wajah mereka, karena hari ini mungkin akan jadi hari terakhir mereka bisa melihat dunia.

"Terserahlah!" wajah Ophis tampak sedikit memberengut. Kalau diingat-ingat, Ophis jarang sekali berekspresi, hanya dengan Naruto dan Hinata lah dia lebih lepas.

"Jadi, sekarang kita bagaimana? Kekuatanmu banyak hilang, apa kau ada rencana baru?" Naruto tampak kesal, mungkin karena dia menganggap Ophis adalah temannya dan mengetahui kalau kekuatan Ophis dicuri, dia dirundung emosi.

Sementara semua orang yaitu anggota Tim Vali dan komplotan Hero Faction, di buat terkejut karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat Ophis yang mereka takuti berinteraksi selepas itu pada orang lain.

"Aaahhh~~~~, Lupakan itu dulu!. Sekarang bisa kah kau urus Naga Putih yang disana. Dia orang baik." pinta Ophis.

Naruto menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud Ophis. Vali tampak tergeletak tak berdaya. Walaupun masih sadar, tapi iblis keturunan Satan Lucifer Sejati ini kelihatannya tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Vali dikelilingi oleh semua anggota timnya, bahkan Gogmagog dan Fenrir pun ada didekatnya. Mungkin setelah mendengar ledakan keras, lalu melihat Vali yang sekarat, mereka semua berhenti bertarung dengan lawan masing-masing. Keselamatan pemimpin adalah prioritas mereka semua.

Luka luar Vali tampaknya sudah di urus oleh Kuroka dan Le Fay, tapi kutukan Samael membuatnya masih mengerang kesakitan. Kutukan itu sangat kuat, tidak mudah dicabut bahkan oleh penyihir hebat sekalipun.

Naruto mendekati Vali yang sedang terbaring dipangku oleh Kuroka. Dia terkekeh kecil melihat kondisi pria itu, bukan bermaksud meremehkan namun miris melihat seorang maniak bertarung jadi sekarat seperti ini. "Hei, kita bertemu lagi?"

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Vali karena pria itu sibuk mengerang kesakitan. Rintihannya pelan namun terdengar sangat berat menandakan bahwa dia sangat tersiksa.

Kuroka dan yang lainnya tentu heran dengan identitas sebenarnya orang bernama Naruto dan Hinata. Selama ini, mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu Naruto dan Hinata, yaitu saat mengurus Dewa Jahat Loki. Mereka hanya tahu kalau kedua orang itu adalah iblis reinkarnasi yang menjadi budak Sona Sitri dengan mengkonsumsi Bidak Pion Extra, bisa dianggap pemain cadangan.

Tapi saat ini, seperti yang dikatakan Cao Cao tadi, tidak terasa adanya aura iblis dari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata, apa jangan-jangan selama ini mereka ditipu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Sona menjadikan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai anggota peerage palsu? Dan yang paling tidak habis pikir saat ini adalah, kenapa dua orang ini bisa memiliki hubungan erat dengan Ophis?

"Orang yang dulu kau coba bunuh, kini akan menolongmu. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta balasan apapun kok." Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai, dia menganggap bahwa serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Vali padanya saat baru tiba di Kouh pertama kali hanya insiden kecil yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, Vali, Kuroka dan anggota yang lain menemukan jawaban tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. Empat setengah bulan yang lalu, tim Vali diperintah oleh Ophis untuk menyelidiki tentang kedatangan eksistensi baru tak dikenal berkekuatan dahsyat yang menggemparkan semua golongan dunia supranatural. Lalu Vali secara tidak sengaja menemukan orang yang auranya sangat mirip dengan eksistensi itu saat mendapat tugas menangkap Kokabiel hidup-hidup di Kuoh, yaitu Naruto. Namun karena merasa intensitas kekuatannya terlalu kecil, Vali mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan alasan pembuktian kalau memang benar Naruto adalah eksistensi itu, pasti tidak akan mati oleh serangannya. Vali mengira Naruto terbunuh, tapi ternyata saat pertemuan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh, dia terkejut karena melihat Naruto masih segar bugar, artinya Naruto adalah eksistensi yang mereka cari. Saat hal itu dilaporkan pada Ophis, Dewi Naga itu malah menyuruh mereka untuk melupakan hal itu.

Sekarang Vali dan timnya sadar kalau selama ini mereka tidak lebih dari bocah kecil yang bermain-main dengan orang dewasa. Mereka tertipu oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang menyamar sebagai peerage Sona Sitri, dan ternyata Ophis jauh lebih cerdas dari yang mereka kira. Ophis membuat gerakan sendiri yang tidak mereka ketahui, bahkan terpaksa terkejut karena melihat Dewi Naga Ketidakbatasan itu berteman dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berlima tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi melihat situasi sekarang, meraka sadar kalau Ophis yang saat ini mereka, Hero Faction, Hades, dan golongan supranarutal lainnya mainkan dalam perang politik, adalah pemain yang sebenarnya. Ophis, Naruto, dan Hinata lah yang menjadi sutradara lakon sandiwara di panggung Venesia buatan ini.

Tersadar dari pemikiran yang cukup panjang itu, Kuroka bertanya, "Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa untuk Vali-sama, Naruto-san?"

"Kutukan Samael yah, sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Sang Ketidakbatasan Dewi Naga Ophis harus bekerja sama denganku. Emmm,,,,, kukira aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan aliran energi murni senjutsu rikudou untuk menarik kutukan Samael, dan mungkin fuin tertentu untuk mengamankan racunnya."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoo, salam damai. Heheee.

Ku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan untuk chapter ini. Pokoknya sesuai janji minggu lalu, aku bikin Fight Scene di chapter ini, dan akan terus ada minimal sampai 3 chapter kedepan. Jadi kita langsung mengulas review chapter kemarin saja.

Kayaknya banyak yang protes tentang banyaknya penjelasan dan deskripsi serta kurangnya percakapan di chapter kemain. Naaaah, nih udah dibalas di chapter ini, ada banyak _talk_ _&_ _action_ -nya. Yang kemarin itu sih bukannya ga mau ditambah percakapannya, tapi yaa menurutku emang lebih baik begitu. Aku fokuskan untuk menjelaskan dulu semua hal yang mendasari kejadian di arc ini. Kan kalau langsung masuk ke TKP, entar banyak yang bingung kenapa kok tiba-tiba setelah selesai masalah di Kuoh, tiba-tiba aja ada pertarungan besar di Venesia. Iya kan?. Lagipula kalaupun aku nulis semua kejadian lengkap asal muasal insiden di Venesia ini, tentang intrik dan konflik politik dalam bentuk adegan, pasti akan menghabiskan banyak word, lama update, dan mungkin akan keluar jalur, jadinya aku persingkat saja dengan narasi di chapter sebelumnya itu. Heheee,,,, Peace :v

Pokoknya di chapter kemarin itu untuk membentuk persepsi di otak kalian tentang apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya kejadian di _Arc The Downfall of Hero Faction_ ini. Jadi pas udah masuk kejadian inti, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang dirasa 'hilang'.

Sebenarnya adegan wajah Yuuto Kiba yang dihantam bola futsal, tidak masuk cerita. Tapi aku bikin adegan itu agar chapter kemarin tidak fullchap tanpa _talk & action_. Sedikit selingan saja, dan adegan itupun sebenarnya permintaan dari salah satu reader, aku lupa siapa yang minta. Kata dia, Naruto disukai banyak gadis, jadi akan setimpal kalau juga ada pemuda yang tertarik pada Hinata. Biar adil, iya ga?

Lalu tentang Ophis, jauh di chapter awal aku pernah bilang kalau dia itu cerdas dan independen. Dia juga tidak akan segan-segan pada orang yang menghalanginya. Termasuk apa yang sekarang dia rencanakan pada mantan anak buahnya, komplotan Hero Faction. Katanya, Cao Cao CS akan dihabisi, jadi ada yang bisa nebak apa keinginan Ophis sebenarnya?

Udah, itu aja deh kayaknya. Sekian. Terima kasih yang selalu ngingetin typo. Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

...

.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 17 Juni 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Aaahhh~~~~, Lupakan itu dulu!. Sekarang bisa kah kau urus Naga Putih yang disana. Dia orang baik."_

 _Naruto menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud Ophis. Vali tampak tergeletak tak berdaya. Walaupun masih sadar, tapi iblis keturunan generasi keempat dari Satan Lucifer Sejati ini kelihatannya tidak bisa bergerak lagi._

 _Naruto mendekati Vali yang sedang terbaring dipangku oleh Kuroka. Dia terkekeh kecil melihat kondisi pria itu, bukan bermaksud meremehkan namun miris melihat seorang maniak bertarung jadi sekarat seperti ini. "Hei, kita bertemu lagi?"_

 _Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Vali karena pria itu sibuk mengerang kesakitan. Rintihannya pelan namun terdengar sangat berat menandakan bahwa dia sangat tersiksa._

 _"Orang yang dulu kau coba bunuh, kini akan menolongmu. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta balasan apapun kok." Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai, dia menganggap bahwa serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Vali padanya saat baru tiba di Kouh pertama kali hanya insiden kecil yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi._

 _Kuroka bertanya, "Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa untuk Vali-sama, Naruto-san?"_

 _"Kutukan Samael yah, sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Sang Ketidakbatasan Dewi Naga Ophis harus bekerja sama denganku. Emmm,,,,, kukira aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan aliran energi murni senjutsu rikudou untuk menarik kutukan Samael, dan mungkin fuin tertentu untuk mengamankan racunnya."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 45. The Downfall of Hero Faction, Part 3.**

 **-Dimensi Buatan Replika Venesia-**

Kuroka bertanya, "Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa untuk Vali-sama, Naruto-san?"

"Kutukan Samael yah, sesuatu yang bahkan membuat Sang Ketidakbatasan Dewi Naga Ophis harus bekerja sama denganku. Emmm,,,,, kukira aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan aliran energi murni senjutsu rikudou untuk menarik kutukan Samael, dan mungkin fuin tertentu untuk mengamankan racunnya."

"Hah?"

Naruto tidak merespon kebingungan Kuroka. Dia mengalirkan chakra senjutsu rikudou murni ke tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan itu pun bercahaya terang.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di perut Vali, mengalirkan senjutsu kedalam tubuh iblis keturunan Lucifer itu. Cukup lama berada disana sehingga perlahan warna kehitaman yang menyebar diseluruh tubuh Vali berkumpul menjadi satu di daerah perut. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Naruto menggeser tangannya perlahan ke dada, leher hingga sampai ke mulut Vali.

GOUGH...

Benda padat hitam seukuran kelereng dimuntahkan Vali. Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kanan, namun benda hitam pekat itu tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangan Naruto, seperti melayang karena dikelilingi energi senjutsu rikudou yang memancarkan aura kuning.

Itu racun Samael. Racun yang masuk ke tubuh Vali saat blok hitam Samael mengurungnya. Racun yang membuat semua naga dan pemilik kekuatan naga tak bisa apa-apa.

Menggunakan tangan kiri, Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil disaku celananya. Gulungan itu ia letakkan di tanah dan dibuka, ada lukisan-lukisan aksara rumit disana. Benda hitam racun Samael dia letakkan tepat dibagian tengah yang berupa lingkaran. Perlahan benda hitam masuk kedalam kertas gulungan, terserap hingga lenyap semuanya. Setelah selesai, Naruto menggulung dan menyimpan kembali gulungan itu.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Aku sudah mengeluarkan semua racun kutukan Samael dengan Senjutsu. Nah Vali, sekarang tubuhmu pasti terasa lebih baik."

Kuroka bertanya antusias, "Apa Vali-sama akan sembuh?"

Masih dengan senyuman, Naruto menoleh pada Kuroka lalu menjawab, "Ya. Bosmu ini seseorang dengan kekuatan iblis yang sangat besar. Tubuhnya pasti akan pulih sendirinya dengan cepat."

"Aahhh, emmmm anoo-"

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu sebelum kita menyelesaikan urusan kita." kata Vali memotong ucapan Kuroka. Walaupun dia tampak kesakitan, tapi dia masih bisa bicara.

Naruto menoleh lagi pada Vali yang masih terbaring dipangku Kuroka, terkekeh pelan, "Kheh,,,,,, itu bisa kita urus nanti, setelah urusan dengan si pemakai tombak yang di sana itu selesai."

"Kenapa kau mau membantu kami? padahal kita tidak akrab." tanya Kuroka.

"Yah, Ophis temanku. Karena kalian teman Ophis, jadi kalian juga ku anggap temanku. Ditambah lagi sekarang kita punya musuh yang sama, komplotan Cao Cao. Kata orang, musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu."

"Anooo, Naruto-san. A-apapun alasannya, tapiiiii,,,,, ummm A-arigatou." Kuroka yang biasanya nakal dan berisik, entah kenapa jadi merona dan malu-malu.

"Douitta, Kuroka-san."

"Nii-chan, bo-boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" gadis mungil berambut pirang tiba-tiba bertanya sambil mencolek bahu Naruto. Rupa gadis itu terlihat seperti keturuan orang Eropa, dia menggunakan topi dan jubah penyihir.

"Emmmm," Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "Sesukamu saja lah, aaaa..."

Naruto sepertinya belum tahu nama gadis kecil ini. Saat berurusan dengan Loki, gadis kecil ini tidak ikut walaupun dia juga anggota tim Vali. Tapi sebaliknya, gadis kecil ini tampaknya sudah tahu banyak tentang Naruto.

"Aku Le Fay."

"Ya, Le Fay-chan. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

Hal ini tentu saja membuat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan setelan jas cemberut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur yang punya kecenderungan _sister-complex_.

"Jadi, kenapa Naruto-niichan dan Hinata-neechan bisa ada disini?"

Walaupun Le Fay bertanya dengan gaya anak kecil, tapi ini mewakili rasa penasaran dan keterkejutan semua anggota Tim Vali.

"Ada sesuatu yang di inginkan Ophis saat ini. Sebagai temannya, aku membantunya di sini."

"Ophis-sama?" Kuroka dan yang lainnya mengernyit heran, setahu mereka keinginan Ophis hanya berkaitan dengan Great Red, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang di inginkan Ophis saat ini. "Memangnya apa yang di inginkan Ophis-sama?" kata Kuroka lagi.

"Kalau itu, tak perlu ku jelaskan. Kalian cukup lihat dan nikmati saja, ini urusan Ophis dan maaf kalau rencana kami memanfaatkan kalian semua sampai seperti ini." jawab Naruto.

"Ap-?"

Bener apa yang semua orang di Tim Vali duga, mereka semua yang disini termasuk Cao Cao dan Hades dipermainkan oleh Ophis.

"Anata...!" Hinata memanggil, dia berdiri didekat Ophis yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Vali terbaring. "Waktu kita tidak banyak, Samael akan kembali ke Cocytus dengan sendirinya. Mereka memang bisa memanggil makhluk itu kesini tapi dengan batas waktu tertentu."

"Iya, Hime. Aku mengerti."

Naruto berjalan menuju istrinya.

Sementara itu, Kuroka yang baru saja mendengar bagaimana dua orang tadi saling panggil, langsung terkejut, shock dengan mata membulat. Dia lalu menundukkan kepala, aura suram menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya.

tuk...

Kepala Kuroka ditimpuk pelan oleh Bikou dengan tongkatnya,

"Makanya, jadi kucing itu jangan nakal. Jadi kucing biasa saja, jangan jadi kucing garong.!"

"Berisik kau, monyet rabieeeeeeesss!." Kuroka berteriak marah dan menyingkirkan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang dari kepalanya dengan keras.

Vali masih menunggu tubuhnya pulih. Dia ditemani anggota timnya. Sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, dan Ophis kini kembali ke urusan yang menjadi alasan mereka ada disini.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Ophis berdiri membelakangi Procuratie Vechie yang merupakan gedung dua lantai. Lantai atas adalah gedung lama bekas tempat tinggal sekaligus kantor para prokurator dari jaman Republik Venice, sedangkan lantai bawahnya adalah toko-toko dan restoran. Procoratie Vechie terletak di sisi utara alun-alun Piazza San Marco. Semua anggota Tim Vali juga ada disisi ini. Sedangkan Cao Cao dan komplotannya, disebelah selatan membelakangi bangunan Procuratie Nuove yang merupakan gedung perluasan dari Procuratie Vechie. Sama-sama dua lantai, dengan lantai bawah berupa toko-toko dan restoran sedangkan lantai atasnya adalah Museum Correr.

Cao Cao sangat terkejut oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak ia duga tadi, apalagi melihat Vali yang dengan mudahnya diobati dari racun kutukan Samael. Tapi tampaknya dia sudah kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya.

Cao Cao mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, "Siapapun kalian berdua, tapi bagaimana bisa kalian ada disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Kalau cara kami kesini tidak perlu ku jawab. Pokoknya kami disini sudah cukup lama." sahut Naruto.

Faktanya, sesuai rencana yang sudah dibuat bersama Ophis, dua ninja dari Konoha ini sudah ada di replika Venesia ini sejak awal Tim Vali terperangkap. Sebenarnya, Ophis sendiri lah yang membuat Tim Vali bisa masuk ke perangkap yang dibuat Cao Cao. Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke Venesia buatan ini dengan perpindahan menggunakan _Cube_. Saat Ophis melempar kunai Hiraishin, itu menjadi tanda waktunya Naruto dan Hinata untuk beraksi.

Sebelum sampai di Venesia, Tim Vali sudah berkeliling dunia membawa kabur Ophis, mereka terus di uber-uber Cao Cao dan Hades. Mulai dari Jepang, ke Phuket di Thailand, lalu ke Mumbay di India, Dubai di UAE, hingga sampai ke Alexandria di Mesir. Semua tempat yang mereka rasa aman dipilih secara acak, yang penting terus bergerak, tidak boleh terlalu lama menetap disuatu tempat agar tidak tertangkap.

Hal ini lalu di manfaatkan Ophis. Saat Vali dan tim kebingungan mencari tempat sembunyi, dia bergumam bahwa tempat paling aman bersembunyi adalah di teritori musuh, yang tak akan disangka. Dan jadilah, Tim Vali memilih Venesia, kota air yang terletak di Negara Italia. Kota ini terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Vatican, pusat dari teritori kekuasaan Gereja dan Fraksi Malaikat. Tim Vali termasuk daftar teratas buronan Gereja karena pengkhianat Pendragon yang mencuri Pecahan Ketujuh Excalibur Ruler dan Ultimate Holy Sword Caliburn ada di tim ini. Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Vali menyembunyikan Ophis di Venesia. Apalagi Hero Faction dan Hades yang ingin menangkap Ophis memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan pihak Fraksi Malaikat.

Ophis yang cerdas dan licik, malah membocorkan rencana ini pada informan Hero Faction. Diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga seolah informan itulah yang menemukan Ophis sehingga tidak dicurigai. Dan sesuai prediksi, Cao Cao lebih dulu ke Venesia untuk menyiapkan perangkap, menjebak Ophis dan Tim Vali. Dan berakhirlah kejadiannya seperti sekarang. Naruto dan Hinata pun bisa ada di Venesia buatan ini karena rencana itu pula.

Masih dengan mengacungkan tombak, Cao Cao bertanya, "Apa rencana kalian sebenarnya hah? Apa hubungannya dengan Samael?"

Cao Cao tadi mendengar jelas ucapan Hinata bahwa keberadaan dua orang tak diundang ini berhubungan dengan Samael.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Naruto maupun Hinata, Cao Cao mengarahkan tatapannya pada Ophis. "Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau punya hasrat selain dengan Great Red. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, eksperimen ku sudah selesai. Kekuatanmu sudah banyak kami ambil, jadi kami hanya tinggal pulang saja."

"Hinata, kita mulai saja rencananya. Kita tak punya waktu meladeni ocehan mereka, jangan sampai mereka kabur."

Mengangguk sekali, Hinata berjalan maju beberapa langkah, "Ha'i, Naruto-kun."

Hinata mengatifkan doujutsunya, bukan Byakugan, tapi The True Tenseigan. Iris mata Hinata menghitam, dibagian itu muncul ratusan bintik-bintik kecil putih berkilau seperti bintang yang bersusun membentuk pola spiral layaknya galaksi bimasakti. Iris mata Hinata menjadi seindah langit malam hari yang cerah. Tidak ada pembuluh darah maupun pembuluh saraf yang menonjol disekitar matanya. Langkah pertama adalah menyerang point kunci komplotan Hero Faction. Ya, point kunci dalam eksperimen mereka.

Cao Cao tidak tahu apapun tentang Hinata, tapi otak dan insting kewaspadaannya segera mengerti situasi. Cao Cao dengan cepat langsung mengkomando. Dia berteriak pada anak buahnya, "Wanita itu pasti sangat berbahaya!, bentuk formasi!, lindungi Georg...!"

Formasi empat penjuru, Cao Cao paling depan membelakangi Georg. Semantara itu Sriegfried dan Jeanne berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan Georg. Heracles paling belakang.

Hinata menyeringai tipis, "Sia-sia...".

Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat, ada aura tipis berwarna biru yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Dia membuat kuda-kuda bertarung, lalu,,

 **Jyuken**

"Haaaaaaap..."

Hinata memukulkan telapak tangannya cukup keras ke depan, pukulan telapak tangan dari seni beladiri khas Hyuga.

Cao Cao dan anak buahnya tampak kebingungan, karena ternyata Hinata tidak maju menyerang tapi hanya memukul udara didepannya.

Hinata berdiri lagi dengan normal, melepas kuda-kudanya.

Suasana hening, namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama, karna.

Gouughh...

Georg yang ada paling tengah jatuh bertumpu dengan lutut, tangannya mencengkram perutnya sendiri.

"Ohhookk..."

Ada banyak darah segar yang keluar dari mulut Georg, tanda bahwa organ dalam tubuhnya rusak parah.

Cao Cao berbalik badan karena mendengar suara muntah darah dari Georg. Dia langsung mengerti, wanita bernama Hinata punya kemampuan untuk mengirim serangan maupun pukulan ke titik lain yang dia mau. Apapun yang mendasari teknik itu, yang pasti bagi Cao Cao teknik ini memiliki hasil yang mirip dengan bola Mala Ratana, salah satu kemampuan 'Seven Treasure' miliknya.

"Cih.!" Cao Cao mendengus lalu berbalik lagi, menghadap Hinata. "Teknik mu berbahaya, jadi... Balance Break!"

Cao Cao mengakitfkan Balance Breaker Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine. Ada cincin cahaya serta tujuh buah bola cahaya yang melayang dibelakang Cao Cao.

Dengan satu gerakan jari,

Fuuu...

salah satu dari bola cahaya Cao Cao bergerak cepat ke depan.

Saat bola itu berada di dekat Hinata, Cao Cao berteriak, "Meledaklah!"

Bereaksi dengan ucapan Cao Cao, bola itu bersinar terang hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Hinata.

Cao Cao tertawa senang, ""Itsutei Ratana, mampu menyegel kekuatan unik yang wanita miliki secara sementara. Ini juga memerlukan level kekuatan tertentu atau kau takkan bisa menembusnya. Dengan ini, kau kalah."

Tidak perlu waktu lama, cahaya itu memudar. Tapi yang tampak ditempat itu bukanlah Hinata, namun,,,

"Jeanne...!" Sriegfried memekik, bahkan Cao Cao sangat terkejut.

Tampaknya Jeanne pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang jelas dia merasakan kalau kekuatannya hilang saat ini.

Cao Cao memalingkan kepala kebelakang, dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat sebilah senjata tajam bertengger manis di leher Georg yang jatuh terlutut, siap menggorok batang leher pemuda itu, membuatnya bisa mati kapanpun.

"Kau! Tidak mungkin..."

"Kau hebat Cao Cao-san, bisa mengerti teknik milikku hanya dengan sekali lihat." kata Hinata memuji, "Namun teknik perpindahanku punya kecepatan yang tak bisa dicapai olehmu, jadi aku yang menang. Makanya aku bisa ada di sini."

Saat menyerang dengan pukulan Jyuken, Hinata langsung mengirim pukulan itu tepat ke bagian ulu hati Georg dengan kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan, manipulasi jarak. Geord adalah manusia, jadi pukulan itu pasti berakibat fatal untuknya. Apalagi Georg adalah penyihir, dan manusia yang terspesialiasi dalam bidang sihir rata-rata punya fisik yang lemah karena jarang melakukan latihan fisik.

Sesaat sebelum bola Istutei Ratana meledak, Hinata menggunakan kemampuan yang sama. Dia bergerak sedikit lalu memotong jarak gerakannya dengan kemampuan itu, membuat dirinya berpindah ke tengah-tengah formasi yang dibuat untuk melindungi Georg, sekalian mendorong anak buah Cao Cao yang bernama Jeanne, lalu memindahkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, sehingga Jeanne menggantikan posisinya dan menerima serangan dari Cao Cao.

Cao Cao mengarahkan tombaknya pada Hinata, begitu pula Sriegfreid dengan tiga pedang iblisnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, walau begitu Hinata tidak menunjukkan wajah takut karena ancaman Cao Cao dan Sriegfried. Kunai tajam yang ia pegang, siap memotong batang tenggorokan Georg kapanpun ia mau. Cao Cao pasti tidak akan membiarkan anak buahnya yang memiliki Sacred Longinus yang sangat berharga ini terbunuh, jadi Hinata bisa tenang karena dia lah yang sebenarnya dalam posisi mengancam.

Seringaian Hinata semakin lebar, senyumnya persis seperti seorang psikopat, "Hanya satu permintaanku, bisakah kalian lepaskan kendali Samael sepenuhnya di sini?. Bebaskan dia dari siksa Neraka."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda,,,,!." Cao Cao berteriak marah, "Membebaskan Samael sama artinya membebaskan singa di kandang rusa. Kau tidak akan tahu sebesar apa masalah yang akan timbul jika perwujudan niat jahat The God of Bible lepas dari kekang Neraka."

"Kami ingin membebaskan dia dari siksaan yang selama ini dia derita dan Ophis ingin makhluk menjijikan itu mati."

"Ha?. Kalian gila..!"

"Bebaskan Samael atau orang ini mati!" Hinata kembali mengancam, kunai yang dipegangnya sudah mengiris kulit leher Georg hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Samael tidak bisa dilepaskan. Uhhuukkkk,,,," Georg bicara sambil terbatuk darah. "Samael aslinya masih di Cocytus, kami hanya bisa memanggil sebagian dari tubuh dan kekuatannya kesini."

"Tidak berguna." Mendengar apa kata Georg yang dirasa tidak ada kebohongan, Hinata merasa apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

Hinata melepaskan Georg, kunai yang ia pegang dia masukkan kembali ke tas kecil tempat senjatanya.

Baaagg...

Menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk memukul punggung Georg tepat di area sekitar jantung, Hinata sukses membuat pengguna Sacred Gear Dimension Lost itu pingsan seketika.

Hinata bergerak sedikit, dan dia sudah berada disamping Naruto. Kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan, manipulasi jarak, sangat beguna untuk berpindah secepat kilat tanpa bisa dikejar selama masih dalam ruang lingkup area jelajah, yaitu dalam radius tidak lebih dari 10 km.

Teknik ini sudah tentu membuat Cao Cao dan komplotannya tidak berkutik. Mereka ahli dalam hal teknik, pertarungan melawan iblis ataupun makhluk supranatural lain yang kekuatannya yang jauh lebih besar bisa mereka menangi karena unggul dalam segi teknik dan taktik. Tapi setelah dihadapkan pada teknik bertarung Hinata untuk pertama kali, mereka sepertinya harus membuat persiapan matang agar bisa melawan. Jika dalam keadaan tiba-tiba seperti ini, mereka sangat dirugikan.

Hal paling buruk bagi komplotan Hero Faction saat ini adalah, mereka tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Harusnya mereka langsung pulang karena eksperimen sudah selesai. Namun Georg yang merupakan satu-satunya pembuat jalan untuk mereka pulang sudah tak berdaya. Pilihan satu-satunya untuk mereka adalah melawan.

"Tidak bisa ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hu'um. Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Ya sudah." Naruto berjalan maju tiga langkah, tatapannya fokus pada Samael yang semakin menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir raksasa buatan Georg. Hanya menyisakan kepala dan badannya saja. Sepertinya batas waktu pemanggilan Samael hampir habis. Sekarang gilirannya. "Aku akan gunakan ini...!"

Shinggg...

Dari perut dan dada Naruto, muncul rantai emas dengan pendulum tajam diujungnya. Sebanyak 7 buah rantai bergerak cepat kearah Samael. Satu rantai melilit leher si Naga-Malaikat jatuh itu, satu lagi melilit bagian dada Samael. Sisa lima rantai lain masuk menembus ke dalam lingkaran sihir.

Itu adalah teknik turun temurun yang dimiliki oleh ninja keturunan Klan Uzumaki. Kushina, ibu Naruto bisa melakukan itu bahkan sanggup digunakan untuk menangkap Kyubi. Karin yang merupakan Uzumaki terakhir selain Naruto juga bisa melakukannya, bahkan mampu mengancurkan patung Buddha 1000 tangan, Shinsuusenju, yang dikeluarkan oleh Madara palsu saat perang dunia shinobi keempat. Dan sekarang, setelah Naruto mempelajari bermacam-macam teknik fuinjutsu sehingga bisa mendapatkan gelar master fuinjutsu, dia juga bisa mengembangkan bakatnya itu.

Walaupun awalnya rantai yang bisa dibuat Naruto kecil, pendek, dan tidak terlalu kuat karena dia bukan keturunan Uzumaki murni, tapi setelah dilatihnya selama 4 bulan saat dunia shinobi masih belum kiamat, Naruto berhasil membuat rantai penyegel yang ia miliki sama kuatnya dengan milik Kushina dan Karin, bahkan mungkin bisa lebih kuat jika dia menggunakan senjutsu rikudou untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Dan itu pasti cukup untuk menangkap Samael, menariknya dari tali kekang Neraka.

"Tarik...!"

Sesuai ucapan Naruto, rantai itu semakin kencang. Menarik Samael perlahan keluar dari lingkaran sihir. Leher Samael tercekik karena kuatnya tarikan rantai itu, badannya juga ditarik keluar. Semakin banyak tubuh Samael yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir raksasa buatan Georg. Dua rantai lain dari tubuh Naruto melilit kedua tangan Samael, sedangkan sisanya menarik ekor Samael dan kedua sayapnya.

"Oooooo..."

Raungan kesakitan Samael menggema sepanjang alun-alun Piazza San Marco karena belitan rantai emas dari Naruto.

Cao Cao jadi panik, dia lah yang membawa Samael kesini, tapi itu dia lakukan dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia tidak berniat membebaskan Samael sepenuhnya dari segel Neraka, dia hanya ingin menggunakan Samael untuk mencuri kekuatan Ophis. Dan sekarang, melihat apa yang laki-laki berambut pirang cepak itu lakukan, Cao Cao sadar kalau keinginan mereka untuk membebaskan Samael tidak main-main. Walaupun tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia melihat jelas kalau rantai-rantai emas itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai membebaskan Samael dari belenggu kekang Neraka.

"Hei...! Kalian berhenti!, Kau akan merusak keseimbangan dunia jika melepas makhluk itu. Dimensi ruang buatan ini tak bisa menahannya. Jangan bertindak gila, bodoh..!"

Naruto tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan teriakan kepanikan Cao Cao.

"Oooooo..."

Lagi, Samael mengerang kesakitan. Teriakan pilu dari campuran berbagai emosi negatif keluar nyaring dari mulutnya yang punya sederet gigi-gigi tajam.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Naruto berteriak, menggunakan rantainya dia menarik Samael lebih kuat. Banyak pasak-pasak dan alat pengekang di tubuh Samael terlepas. Bahkan makhluk itu perlahan mulai terpisah dari salib, media tempat dia dihukum.

"Tidakkkk...!" Cao Cao berteriak lagi, tidak terbayang olehnya melihat Samael yang sedikit lagi bebas.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Momen saat Samael lepas dari sepenuhnya dari belenggu yang menyiksanya, raungan kencang mengguncang seluruh kota Venesia, raungan keras itu bahkan mulai membuat kerekatan pada dimensi buatan yang diciptakan Georg dengan Balance Breaker Dimension Create. Rantai-rantai emas milik Naruto telah kembali ke tubuh pemiliknya.

Wujud asli Samael, sosok memilukan yang bagian atasnya adalah malaikat jatuh mengerikan dan bagian bawahnya berupa tubuh naga. Tinggi asli makhluk ini lebih dari 30 meter. Semua orang menahan nafas berat, aura kekuatan sesungguhnya yang dipancarkan oleh Samael yang lepas sepenuhnya terasa sangat mengintimindasi. Kekuatan dari makhluk legendaris, eksistensi yang merupakan realisasi dari niat jahat The God of Bible, Sang Dragon Eater yang sanggup membantai semua naga.

Hawa mengintimidasi yang sangat berat dari Samael tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Vali yang notabene adalah pemilik kekuatan naga, tapi juga anggota Timnya, Cao Cao, semua komplotan Hero Faction serta pasukannya. Ophis yang kekuatannya tinggal seperempat pun tampak sedikit kepayahan walau hanya untuk berdiri. Hinata juga merasakan kalau tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Naruto-kun...!"

Naruto tampak masih berdiri diam. Dia seperti orang melamun.

"Naruto-kun, kau tunggu apa lagi?"

Naruto tersadar, "Ah iya, maaf." dia lalu tersenyum girang. Naruto mulai bermonolog sendiri, "Saatnya beraksi, tunjukan dirimu, buat semua makhluk merasakan kedigjayaanmu. Ikuse, KURRAMAAAAAA...!"

Tubuh Naruto bersinar kuning, sangat terang. Aura berwarna kuning itu dengan cepat berpisah dari tubuh Naruto. Aura yang sangat banyak itu kemudian membentuk sosok tubuh yang tingginya menyamai Samael, membentuk sesosok tubuh yang sangat terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia, makhluk legendaris dari mitologi Jepang.

GRROOOAAAARRRR...

Sosok raksasa berwarna kuning keemasan itu mengaum kencang. Dia, monster rubah berekor sembilan yang melegenda telah bangkit. Kurama, yang tubuhnya hanya berwujud chakra berwarna kuning, dengan sembilan ekor melambai dibelakangnya. Dia langsung melaju, melesat, menerjang kearah Samael yang juga melaju kearahnya. Pertarungan dua monster sejati untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih digjaya.

Kurama yang unggul dalam berlari karena punya empat kaki, menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyeruduk Samael. Naga-Malaikat Jatuh itu tak bisa mengelak, terpaksa merelakan tubuhnya terlempar puluhan meter. Semua bangunan yang ada dalam jalur Samael roboh, rata dengan tanah.

Naruto, masih berdiri di lantai alun-alun Piazza San Marco, didekatnya ada Ophis dan Hinata. Dia masih dalam mode normal, melepaskan Kurama secara penuh dari tubuhnya tidak akan membuatnya mati karena sekarang dia bukan hanya Jinchuriki bijuu ekor sembilan, tapi jinchuriki dari sembilan ekor bijuu. Masih ada delapan bijuu lain yang mendiami tubuhnya.

GRROOOAAAARRRR...

Sekali lagi, Kurama mengaum kencang, menunjukkan dominasinya sebagai yang terkuat.

Dan tentu saja, semua makhluk supranatural yang ada disana terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat Kyubi ditempat ini.

Cao Cao segera menyadari sesuatu, "Kyubi itu bukan Yasaka. Makhluk itu tidak pernah ada dimanapun sebelum ini."

Cao Cao tentu bisa mengenali Yasaka dalam wujud aslinya. Dia pernah bereksperimen dengan monster rubah betina itu. Dibanding Yasaka, kyubi yang sekarang melawan Samael tampak lebih maskulin, berbeda dengan wujud asli Yasaka yang terkesan feminim. Lebih dari itu, Cao Cao bisa merasakan kalau level kekuatan Kyubi yang ini berbeda dengan Kyubi Yasaka.

 **"Kekuatan ini..."** Albion yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear Divine Dividing pada tubuh Vali bersuara dengan nada bergetar, **"Kekuatan yang sama levelnya dengan Naga Langit sebelum di segel tuhan kedalam Sacred Gear."**

Pernyataan Albion diiyakan oleh orang yang mendengarnya. Seperti kata Cao Cao, Kyubi yang ini memancarkan aura kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Kyubi Yasaka. Jika kekuatan sejati Yasaka selevel dengan Dragon King, Lima Raja Naga, maka sesuai pernyataan Albion, Kyubi Kurama setara dengan Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig atau Albion sebelum kekuatannya disegel kedalam Sacred Gear.

Jeanne sudah kembali ke tempat komplotannya, tampaknya efek sementara dari Itsutei Ratana yang menghilangkan kekuatannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia bertanya pada Cao Cao, "Bagaimana rencana kita sekarang? Apa kita akan melawan dua orang itu?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya, sekarang sebaiknya kau urus Georg dulu. Kita tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau Georg masih pingsan."

Georg lah yang mengurus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir di kelompok Hero Faction. Tanpa Georg, Cao Cao dan yang lainnya tidak bisa keluar dari dimensi ruang buatan ini.

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Hades-dono dan Sakra-sama bisa mengamuk pada kita kalau kita meninggalkan Samael disini."

Sementara itu, senyum maniak tercipta di bibir Vali, "Naruto, seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya? Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kita pasti akan bertarung dan aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Naruto masih sibuk menonton aksi Kurama, begitupula Hinata. Ophis yang mendengar keinginan Vali menjawab, "Kalian harus tahu, ada delapan monster lain lagi yang tersimpan di tubuh Naruto. Aku saja, untuk mengalahkan dia dan semua monsternya, terpaksa harus menunjukkan wujud sejatiku **-** _ **True Form**_ **-**."

Fakta baru bahwa Ophis pernah bertarung dengan Naruto tidak membuat Vali takut, dia malah senang. Memaksa Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan menunjukkan wujud sejatinya agar bisa menang, maka Naruto dan sembilan monster yang tersegel didalamnya bisa dikatakan melampaui Kedua Naga Langit dalam hal kekuatan murni. Saat ini bagi Vali, Naruto adalah penghalang baru untuk menunjukkan dominasinya dari jalur putih. Tapi melihat kondisi sekarang, sepertinya Vali harus menunggu dulu, menunggu tubuhnya pulih akibat racun kutukan Samael.

Menghiraukan keterkejutan semua orang akan kemunculannya, Kurama meneruskan pergulatannya dengan Samael.

Samael berdiri diatas ekornya, dia tidak akan diam saja diserang. Dari kedua tangan Samael, tercipta banyak sulur-sulur hitam seperti tentakel. Semuanya bergerak cepat ke arah Kurama.

Kurama tak sempat menghindar, tubuhnya dibelit oleh puluhan tentakel dari Samael. Rontaan Kurama menandakan belitan tentakel itu semakin kuat. Monster berekor sembilan ini menggunakan kedua lengannya, memegang erat tentakel-tentakel Samel, menariknya hingga,,,,,,

batss...

,,,, putus.

Setelah bebas, sebagai balasan, Kurama memanjangkan lengannya hingga menjangkau Samael. Menangkap ekor makhluk kutukan itu, lalu memutarnya di udara dan melemparkannya jauh menyeberangi Grand Canal hingga tepental ratusan meter.

Kurama tak menunggu Samael bangkit, dia langsung mengejar tubuh Samael yang baru saja ia lempar. Berlari kencang, menyeberangi Grand Canal yang sangat lebar hanya dalam sekali lompatan.

Saat Kurama sampai diseberang, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Samael.

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping, si monster pemakan naga menyergap Kurama. Badannya yang seperti ular memudahkannya melakukan gerakan dari sela-sela bangunan sehingga tak terlihat.

Tubuh Kurama kini dililit Samael, dia tak ubahnya seperti anak kambing yang dililit oleh ular anaconda.

Kretak,,,kretakk...

Tubuh Kurama berbunyi seolah tulang-tulangnya mulai remuk akibat belitan yang sangat kuat dari ekor Samael.

Memanfaatkan Kurama yang tak bisa bergerak, kedua tangan Samael mendorong si monster rubah hingga jatuh. Kurama tidak bisa bergerak dibawah kuncian Samael. Naga-Malaikat Jatuh itu membuka mulutnya yang berhias deretan gigi-gigi tajam. Dia berniat mengigit Kurama.

Seluruh bagian tubuh Samael mengandung racun kutukan. Kutukan yang tidak hanya mempengaruhi naga, tapi juga berefek serius pada sesuatu selain naga. Seluruh darah Samael mengandung racun kutukan, air liurnya, serta daging dan tulangnya. Tentu saja akan berbahaya kalau sampai Kurama tergigit walaupun bukan naga.

Beruntung Kurama berhasil membebaskan tangannya dari belitan ekor Samael. Sebelum tergigit, dia lebih dulu menahan leher Samael dengan satu tangan,

Duuaaggg...

dan tangan lainnya meninju wajah Samael dengan keras.

Merasa belum cukup, Kurama membalikkan posisi. Kini Kurama yang berada di atas walaupun masih dililit kuat oleh ekor Samael.

Duaaagggg.

Lagi, Kurama melayangkan tinju terbaiknya ke wajah Samael...

"Oooooooooooo..."

Samael mengerang setelah menerima pukulan itu,

DUAAGGG... DUAAGGG... DUAAGGG...

DUAAGGG... DUAAGGG... DUAAGGG...

Kurama masih memukuli kepala Samael, hingga akhirnya belitan ekor si pemakan naga itu pada tubuh Kurama mengendur.

DUUUAAAAGGGG...

Sekali lagi Kurama memberikan tinju terkuatnya, sebelum akhirnya dia puas. Kurama melangkah mundur setelah terlepas dari belitan ekor Samael.

"Tch,,,,," Kurama mendecih sombong lalu berkata, "Sekarang kau tahu kan siapa aku. Aku bukan naga, jadi semengerikan apapun julukanmu, aku tidak akan kalah."

"OOOOOOOO..."

Samael meraung lagi, dia masih bisa bangkit. Mulut Samael terbuka, dari dalam sana tercipta bola hitam seperti gelembung, bola itu pasti mengandung racun kutukan dengan kadar sangat tinggi. Kalau terkena, pasti akibatnya fatal.

Syuuuu...

Bola gelembung itu ditembakkan pada Kurama.

Tahu bahwa itu berbahaya, Kurama bergerak kesamping untuk menghindarinya.

Bola gelembung hitam itu mengenai sebuah bangunan Gereja. Gelembung itu pecah, cairannya memercik kemana-mana. Semua material padat yang terkena cairan yang berisi racun kutukan Samael lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa-apa. Bangunan Gereja hanya tinggal lantainya saja, bangunan-bangunan lain disekitarnya yang juga terkena percikan cairan itu berlobang. Serangan Samael ini membuat benda padat dan materi lainnya meleleh, seolah itu adalah air yang disiramkan pada tumpukan debu.

Samael membuka sayapnya lebar-lebar, dia mengepakkannya dengan kuat, membuat dia dalam sekejap berhasil mengudara. Dia terbang cepat, sambil menembakkan gelembung-gelembung racun kearah Kurama.

Kurama berlari zig-zag dan melompat diatas bangunan-bangunan untuk menghindari serangan Samael dari udara. Dia tidak diuntungkan disini karena tidak bisa terbang. Terpikir dikepalanya, seharusnya dia membiarkan Chomei si bijuu ekor tujuh saja yang bertarung karena bisa terbang.

Bullpp...Bullpp...Bullpp...Bullpp...

Bullpp...Bullpp...Bullpp...Bullpp...

Samael terus menembakkan serangannya dari udara, sementara Kurama berhasil mengindarinya dengan berlari cepat di tanah. Setiap gelembung serangan dari Samael yang jatuh di tanah, selalu meninggalkan lubang bekas materi dan benda-benda padat yang meleleh. Sebagian serangan yang jatuh di air, membuat airnya berubah menjadi hitam karena tercampur racun kutukan Samael.

Kurama berhenti berlari, dia menatap ke arah Samael yang ada di udara, didepan mulutnya tercipta bola kecil berwarna hitam yang berasal dari gabungan gelembung biru dan merah. Kurama memasukkan bola itu kemulutnya, membuat pipinya menggelembung.

 **Renzoku Bijuudama**

Lima buah bom bijuu Kurama tembakkan sekaligus ke udara.

Samael ternyata cukup cepat bermanuver diudara, menghindari semua bom biju yang ditembakkan padanya.

BLLAARRRR...

Semua bom bijuu meledak saat mencapai tepi batas langit dari dimensi ruang buatan yang diciptakan Georg. Dimensi ruang buatan replika Venesia tampak semakin tidak stabil, mungkin akan runtuh, lubang hitam menganga dibekas ledakan bom bijuu, membuka langsung dimensi ini dengan Celah Dimensi.

Craaapppp...

Moment sesaat setelah ledakan besar terjadi, perhatian monster pemakan naga dan orang-orang teralihkan, dan ini dimanfaatkan Kurama untuk melompat tinggi ke udara. Dia berhasil menangkap Samael, dan menjatuhkan si pemakan naga itu ke permukaan tanah.

Samael meronta hendak melepaskan diri, namun,

Duuaaagggg...

Kurama meninju kepala Samael, membuat monster itu berhenti meronta. Dia membalikkan tubuh Samael hingga tiarap, menginjak badannya agar tidak bergerak, sementara kedua tangannya memegang sayang Samael.

Craaaacckkkkk...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Suara tulang punggung yang retak terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan kesakitan dari Samael karena kedua sayapnya ditarik oleh Kurama.

Baattsss...

Sayap Samael tercabut dari badannya, menyisakan badan dan ekor rampingnya. Kini monster kutukan itu tidak akan bisa terbang lagi.

Samael meraung-raung kesakitan, dia bahkan tampak lebih tersiksa daripada saat masih terkekang dalam salib belenggu Neraka.

"Hei makhluk menjijikkan, sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sebentar lagi, aku akan membebaskanmu dari siksaan Neraka dan kutukan yang diberikan The God of Bible padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kurama memegang kuat ekor Samael, mengangkatnya dan memutarnya diudara beberapa kali lalu melemparkannya jauh ke langit.

Tubuh Samael meluncur tinggi, sementara itu dipermukaan tanah Kurama membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ada banyak sekali partikel-partikel kecil berwarna merah dan biru berkumpul menjadi satu di depan mulut Kurama. Bola hitam pekat raksasa yang ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari badan Kurama sendiri tercipta. Masih belum cukup, perlahan muncul tambahan beberapa buah cincin putih yang berlapis-lapis dan mengelilingi bola itu. Cincin yang berputar cepat sehingga menciptakan suara dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga.

 **Bijuu: Cho Oodama Dai Rasenringu**

Kurama membidik Samael yang masih meluncur di langit. Bola hitam pemusnah ditembakkan, melesat terbang menuju targetnya.

"Sekarang kau bebas, selamat jalan Samael. Senang bertarung denganmu." Kurama berucap sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir kepada lawan bertarungnya.

Tepat saat bola itu mengenai Samael,

Flasssssshhh...

cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tercipta. Seluruh langit Venesia tertutupi cahaya putih. Semua orang tidak ada yang tidak menutup mata. Tidak lama kemudian disusul dengan,,,,

KABOOOOOOOMMMM...

,,,,suara ledakan dahsyat beserta gelombang kejut ledakan yang meruntuhkan semua bangunan di kota Venesia buatan.

Pasukan Grime Reaper dan hewan-hewan Anti-Monster yang dibawa Cao Cao mati semuanya tanpa sisa. Para manusia pengguna balance breaker hanya tersisa beberapa saja yang masih sanggup bertahan.

Cao Cao menggunakan tombak suci miliknya untuk membuat tameng yang melindungi dirinya dan anggota inti timnya.

Naruto, Hinata serta semua anggota Tim Vali tidak ada yang terluka berkat Ophis yang menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk membuat barrier pelindung.

Efek ledakan mahadahsyat itu bisa tercipta dari bijuudama yang dikembangkan Kurama menjadi varian baru. Kurama selain dikenal sebagai bijuu paling kuat dibanding lainnya, dia juga bijuu paling cerdas. Terbukti dari banyaknya taktik yang ia sumbangkan pada Naruto saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat melawan Madara. Kakashi pun pernah menganggap Kurama sebagai kapten tim saat mereka melawan Juubi yang baru saja bangkit. Jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau Kurama membuat serangan pemusnah yang semengerikan itu.

Setelah efek ledakan usai, Venesia hanya menyisakan semua reruntuhan yang rata dengan tanah, kanal-kanal saluran air yang menjadi jalur transportasi mengering, dan langit Venesia bersih dari awan dan lainnya, terpapar langsung dengan celah dimensi.

Dimensi ruang buatan yang diciptakan oleh Georg dengan Balance Breaker Dimension Create dari sacred gearnya benar-benar hampir hancur akibat ledakan tadi.

Dan,,,,,,, hawa keberadaan Samael yang mengintimidasi naga tidak terasa sedikitpun lagi.

Di udara, berhamburan ular-ular hitam kecil berwarna hitam yang sangat banyak. Ular-ular itu berasal dari pecahan tubuh Samael. Aslinya bukan bagian tubuh si pemakan naga, tapi itu bentuk termeterialisasi dari kekuatan Ophis yang dicurinya. Semua ular-ular itu jatuh dan menghujani Ophis, semuanya diserap oleh Sang Dewi Naga Ketidakbatasan. Saat semua ular-ular itu habis, kekuatan penuh Ophis pun kini kembali seperti semula.

Keheningan masih belum pecah, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Samael akan benar-benar dilenyapkan. Samael yang keberadaannya sudah ada sejak ribuan tahun semenjak The God of Bible masih hidup, menutup usia tepat pada hari ini.

Kurama berjalan perlahan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu berhenti tidak jauh dari Naruto dan yang lain.

Naruto meletakkan tangan di kening, memberi tanda hormat pada Kurama, "Nice Job, Kuu-chan...!"

"Kheh..." disahut Kurama dengan kekehan sebal. Dia mana terima diberi nama panggilan menjijikan seperti itu.

Prakk...

"Brengsek...!" Cao Cao berteriak murka setelah dia menghantamkan tombaknya ke tanah. Atensi semua orang teralih padanya. "Kalian berdua menghancurkan rencanaku, dan kau sudah menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia. Apa mau kalian hah?"

Selain marah karena rencananya berantakan, Cao Cao tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Keberadaan Samael sangat penting untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Para Naga dikenal sebagai makhluk terhormat yang senang bertarung tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, mereka adalah eksistensi yang diberkati dengan kekuatan dahsyat, setiap pertarungan yang mereka buat selalu meninggalkan kerusakan besar dimana-mana. Samael ada sebagai penyeimbang, dia bertindak sebagai predator para naga, dia digunakan oleh semua orang jika suatu saat naga menginvasi seluruh dunia. Intinya kompisisi eksistensi makhluk-makhluk di dunia ini sudah tepat, lingkaran antara predator-mangsa saling terhubung. Tapi karena lenyapnya Samael, bukan tidak mungkin para naga akan menunjukkan dominasinya.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang, "Baiklah, sekarang akan kujawab pertanyaanmu, Cao Cao. Ini semua adalah keinginan Ophis, permintaan yang dia tujukan padaku."

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ternyata Ophis memiliki hasrat kepada selain Great Red. Ophis ingin Samael mati.

Ophis bicara setelah dia lebih banyak diam dari tadi, sekarang kekuatan penuhnya telah kembali, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. "Wajar kan kalau aku ingin musuh alami ku mati?"

Semua orang paham, siapa yang tidak ingin musuh alaminya dilenyapkan, termasuk Ophis. Dengan kematian Samael, sekarang tidak adalagi yang perlu Ophis takutkan. Sebagai Sang Ketidakbatasan, Uroboros Dragon, dia bisa berbuat apapaun yang dia mau tanpa ada ancaman dari siapapun.

Cao Cao menunjuk Naruto dengan tombaknya, "Kau pasti mengerti akibat perbuatanmu kan?"

Sebenarnya selama ini, sampai sebelum Ophis turun dari kursi kepemimpinan Khaos Brigade, Dewi Naga itu tidak bisa berbuat semaunya. Semua pemimpin dari golongan supranatural yang berlawanan dengan Khaos Brigade, mulai dari Tiga Fraksi, serta berbagai reliji dan mitologi, hingga golongan-golongan minor lain dari seluruh dunia telah sepakat akan menggunakan Samael jika sampai Ophis turun langsung. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Ophis hanya bertindak sebagai 'Pemilik Nama' yang menjadi nilai jual organisasi teroris itu, membuat semua pemimpin dari golongan-golongan itu menahan diri untuk tidak melepas Samael dari kekangnya didalam Neraka. Dan tanggung jawab untuk menyimpan dan menjaga Samael diberikan kepada Hades yang menjadi penguasa Neraka. Itulah Fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh semua petinggi dan orang penting dari berbagai golongan.

Selain itu, keberadaan Samael juga berguna sebagai pencegah kemunculan para Naga Jahat dari berbagai mitologi, mencegah kekacauan dunia dari makhluk-makhluk beringas itu. Para Naga tidak akan berani sembarangan menginvasi berbagai tempat di dunia kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Samael yang menjadi musuh alami mereka. Hal inilah yang pada awalnya membuat Naruto enggan mengikuti keinginan Ophis. Namun saat Ophis berjanji bahwa ia yang akan mengurus semua naga, dia yang akan memimpin semua naga ke jalan yang benar sebagai Naga terkuat didunia selain Great Red. Karena itulah tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto selain mengiyakan.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Cao Cao, "Ya kami mengerti dan kami sadar betul dengan tindakan kami. Informan kami memberitahukan kalau Sakra dan Hades terindikasi memiliki niat jahat untuk menggunakan Samael dengan tujuan tidak baik. Karena itulah, kami memutuskan bahwa saat ini Samael layak dilenyapkan."

Fakta ini membuat semua orang bungkam. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan. Walau tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran dewa gundul dan tengkorak itu.

Akhirnya Cao Cao menyadari kesalahannya, "Jadi aku dimanfaatkan oleh kalian untuk membawa Samael ke sini, agar kalian tanpa perlu susah payah mengeluarkan Samael dari Cocytus untuk dibunuh, iya kan?"

"Hu'um." Hinata mengangguk. "Kurang lebih begitu, kami hanya memanfaatkan situasi yang kebetulan tepat dengan keinginan kami. Itu saja."

"Informan?, Kami?" Cao Cao menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata. "Maksudnya kalian bergerak dalam tim? kalian bagian dari sebuah kelompok?"

"Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu. Aku, Naruto-kun, dan Ophis adalah bagian dari tim itu."

Cao Cao tertawa, ia meratapi kebodohannya. Baru pertama kali ini dia dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain dalam rencana hebat yang ia pikirkan dengan susah payah. Apalagi sekarang kenyataan bahwa setelah turun jabatan dari kursi pemimpin Khaos Brigade, Ophis menjadi bagian dari kelompok rahasia.

"Ahahahaaaa..." Cao Cao tertawa lagi seperti orang gila. "Jadi ini kah akhirku? Tidak ada pilihan kabur. Kalau aku pulang, Si Dewa Gundul dan Tengkorak sialan itu pasti akan memenggal leherku..."

Hubungan antara Cao Cao dengan Sakra dan Hades didasari oleh kerjasama saling menguntungkan. Artinya jika Cao Cao tidak berguna lagi, maka kedua dewa itu tidak akan ragu untuk melempar Cao Cao dan kelompoknya ke jurang terdalam Neraka.

Cao Cao menatap Naruto tajam, "Tapi sebelum itu, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melakukan pertarungan terakhirku disini."

"Kau ingin melawanku?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." jawab Cao Cao, ekspresi diwajahnya kental akan haus pertarungan. Dia seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya selalu penuh perhitungan dan persiapan matang.

"Sebenarnya urusanku disini sudah selesai." Ophis menyela dan bicara, "Tapi kurasa akan menarik menjadi penonton, dan kalian butuh ini kan?"

Ophis mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. Dari ujung jari itu, muncul sinar biru kehitaman seperti laser, ditembakkan ke atas hingga saat mencapai ketinggian tertentu, sinar itu menghambur lalu berubah menjadi semacam kekkai atau barrier yang berbentuk bola. Bola itu mengurung sisa-sisa daratan Kota Venesia yang dibuat oleh Georg, mencegahnya dari kehancuran perlahan akibat terkikis kondisi ekstrim dari Celah Dimensi.

Melihat dari warna dan aura kekuatan kekkai itu, sepertinya jauh lebih kuat daripada yang dibuat Georg dengan Dimension Create. Dengan begini, pertarungan seperti apapun pasti bisa di tampung tanpa merusak dimensi ruangnya. Selain itu Ophis membuat kekkai ini juga untuk mencegah orang dari luar tahu apa yang terjadi didalam, dia tidak ingin ada orang tak diundang yang kemari, terutama jika itu makhluk-makhluk superrior dan orang-orang kuat lainnya. Urusannya akan jadi panjang kalau itu sampai terjadi. Menyembunyikan tempat ini menjadi keharusan. Apalagi Venesia berada di Negara Italia. Walapun berada dalam celah dimensi, tapi koordinatnya cukup dekat dengan Venesia asli. Artinya tidak jauh dari Vatican yang merupakan pusat teritori Gereja dan Fraksi Malaikat.

Cao Cao tidak terkejut lagi sekarang. Dia sudah bersiap apapun hasilnya nanti.

"Hooaaaamm..." Kurama tampak menguap, "Kau perlu bantuanku, Gaki?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Kurama."

"Hei, kau meremehkanku?" Cao Cao tidak terima, Naruto dan Kurama satu paket. Ia merasa direndahkan kalau hanya Naruto yang jadi lawannya. "Kau pernah memaksa Ophis menunjukkan wujud sejati **-** _ **True Form**_ **-**. Walaupun sepertinya akan mustahil bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu,,,,," Cao Cao pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan Ophis, melihat hal tadi, dia juga berpikir kalau tidak mungkin mengalahkan Naruto, ",,,,,tapi aku tak terima direndahkan."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak pernah merendahkan siapapun lawanku karena aku bisa merasakan keinginan bertarung dari orang yang ku lawan. Hanya saja kau manusia, aku manusia, jadi supaya adil aku akan bertarung hanya sebagai manusia. Kau dikenal sebagai pertarung tipe taktik-teknik terkuat, jadi aku akan melawanmu dengan cara yang sama."

Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kunai hiraishin, dia pegang disetiap tangannya. Dia sudah siap bertarung.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya, tanda ia juga sudah siap. Penawaran dari Naruto cukup menarik, jadi dia tidak perlu protes. Dia ingin tahu apa ada orang yang lebih hebat darinya dalam segi teknik dan taktik.

"Hoooiii,,," tiba-tiba Bikou berteriak, "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, tapi pasti menarik kalau aku ikut, iya kan?" katanya lalu melirik Heracles.

Heracles yang ditatap Bikou mengerti kalau pertarungan mereka yang tadi belum selesai, dan harus diselesaikan saat ini juga, disini.

"Ayo...!" Heracles berjalan menjauh, Bikou mengikutinya.

Arthur melompat pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Sriegfried paham dan langsung mengikuti langkah Arthur.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Jeanne yang kekuatannya sudah kembali, berkata dengan nada pasrah.

"Kau mau melawanku atau Le Fay, Nyaaann~~~?"

"Maaf Georg, kau ku tinggal disini sebentar." Jeanne merebahkan tubuh Georg yang masih belum sadarkan diri di tanah. Dia menatap Kuroka dan Le Fay, "Melawan kalian berdua sekaligus pasti menyenangkan."

Sebelum Kuroka dan Le Fay pergi ke tempat lain, mereka berdua ijin dahulu pada Vali yang sudah bisa duduk.

"Pergilah!" kata Vali lebih dulu sebelum Kuroka atau Le Fay mengeluarkan suaranya.

Setelah mengangguk, Kuroka dan Le Fay benar-benar pergi. Tersisa Vali sendiri.

"Vali-san." Hinata menyapa. Dia masih berdiri didekat Ophis tak berpindah secentipun sejak tadi. "Kau tidak perlu iri." Hinata paham kalau Vali pasti merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dia yang seorang maniak bertarung tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya menonton. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, jatahmu akan datang sendirinya."

Vali menyeringai, "Aku tahu...!"

Sepertinya mereka berdua bisa merasakan, masih ada satu orang yang bersembunyi di dalam tempat ini, seseorang yang kekuatannya tidak main-main.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Cao Cao.

"Aku mulai duluan,,,,!"

Naruto berteriak setelah melempar lurus salah satu kunai Hiraihin yang dipegangnya,

Kunai itu melaju kencang, targetnya adalah kepala si pengguna tombak suci True Longinus.

Cao Cao walau hanya manusia biasa, tapi dia punya fisik yang jauh diatas manusia lainnya. Kecepatan dan refleksnya sangat bagus.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto, Cao Cao berhasil menghindari kunai yang menuju kepalanya. Margin tipis, kunai itu lewat dan meninggalkan hembusan angin disekitar telinga kirinya.

Moment saat kunai baru saja melewati kepala Cao Cao, Naruto yang berada cukup jauh tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan mata. Cao Cao terkejut, namun belum sempat dia menoleh kearah lain, dia sudah lebih dulu merasakan sakit dipipi kirinya.

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam wajah Cao Cao. Kuatnya tendangan itu membuat Cao Cao terpantal, hingga terseret di tanah.

tap...

Naruto menapak ditanah setelah puas dengan serangannya. "Itu serangan pembuka dari ku."

Taktik sederhana dari Naruto, menggunakan kunai Hiraishin sebagai media teleportasi. Dia sengaja melempar kunainya kearah Cao Cao untuk memperoleh jarak sedekat mungkin saat menyerang. Serangan yang tak akan bisa dihindari berkat kecepatan Hiraishin yang tak tertandingi.

Cao Cao berdiri lagi, dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, "Tidak buruk. Selanjutnya aku pasti akan hati-hati dengan senjata yang kau gunakan."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoo, ketemu lagi. Heheee.

Chapter ini, yaaa gini. Heheee. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, kurasa semua sudah jelas termasuk alasan kenapa Samael dan Hero Faction harus dihabisi. Tapi yaaa, kalau mau main tebak-tebakan, tebak aja siapa lawan yang akan jadi jatah Vali? atau konspirasi Sakra/Indra dan Hades (Hindu-Buddha dan Olympus)?

Ulasan Review:

Konoha tidak terlibat disini, yang datang kan anggota Tim Naruto? bukan atas nama Konoha.

Yang Fight, Hinata udah, Kurama juga, Ophis ga maju. Sisanya udah di bagi tuh. Khusus Naruto Vs Cao Cao, basic fightnya taktik dan teknik, tidak ada hancur-hancuran.

Yang nyariin Konoha, muncul lagi setelah arc ini selesai. Rencananya ke Rumania.

Oh, dulu aku pernah nyebutin klo FF ini bakal sampai angka 50 chapter. Tapi sampai disini progressnya baru sekitar 65% - 70%. Ya ini karena ada tambahan konflik baru yang kumasukkan dan ku tata ulang lagi draftnya. Perkiraanku akan tamat di angka 60 - 70 chapter. Fix, aku ga niat nambahin isinya lagi.

Terus katanya aku disarankan punya Beta Reader untuk masalah typo? Ada yang berkenan?

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

...

.

 _ **Omake...**_

Ini adalah padang yang sangat damai, tenang, dan luas. Ya, ini di dalam alam pikiran Naruto, tempat tinggal kesadaran sembilan bijuu. Harusnya segala kenyamanan ada di sini, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Sekarang tampak berisik, ada Naruto yang sedang duduk bersimpuh memohon pada partnernya, Kurama.

"Ayolah, kumohon Kurama. Keluar ya, tolong hadapi mahkluk menjijikkan itu."

Kurama menopang dagu dengan kaki depannya, dia sedang memejamkan mata, ingin tidur.

"Tidak."

"Kuramaaaa..." Naruto memelas.

"Tidak."

"Kuu-chaaaannn~~~."

Sudut perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Kurama.

"Kuu-"

Blaarrrr...

Belum sempat selesai memohon, Naruto sudah diberondong satu bom bijuu.

"Nee, Kurama. Bagaimana kalau begini, kita pakai asas demokrasi."

"Terserahmu saja lah." Kurama tampak tak terlalu peduli ocehan Naruto yang kini berdiri di kepalanya.

Naruto menatap kesekeliling, mencari bijuu-bijuu lain yang mendiami tubuhnya. Lalu berteriak, "Minna,,, siapa yang setuju kalau Kurama yang melawan Samael. Angkat tangan kalian!"

krik krik krik

krik krik krik

krik krik krik

Kurama membuka mata sedikit, dan yang ia dapati, kekesalannya memuncak.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 27 Juni 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Cao Cao menatap Naruto tajam, "Tapi sebelum itu, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melakukan pertarungan terakhirku disini."_

 _"Kau ingin melawanku?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri._

 _"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." jawab Cao Cao, ekspresi diwajahnya kental akan haus pertarungan. Dia seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya selalu penuh perhitungan dan persiapan matang._

 _Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah kunai hiraishin, dia pegang disetiap tangannya. Dia sudah siap bertarung. Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya, tanda ia juga sudah siap._

 _"Hoooiii,,," tiba-tiba Bikou berteriak, "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, tapi pasti menarik kalau aku ikut, iya kan?" katanya lalu melirik Heracles._

 _Heracles yang ditatap Bikou mengerti kalau pertarungan mereka yang tadi belum selesai, dan harus diselesaikan saat ini juga, disini._

 _"Ayo...!" Heracles berjalan menjauh, Bikou mengikutinya._

 _Arthur melompat pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Siegfried paham dan langsung mengikuti langkah Arthur._

 _"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Jeanne yang kekuatannya sudah kembali, berkata dengan nada pasrah._

 _"Kau mau melawanku atau Le Fay, Nyaaann~~~?"_

 _Jeanne menatap Kuroka dan Le Fay bergantian, "Melawan kalian berdua sekaligus pasti menyenangkan."_

 _Sebelum Kuroka dan Le Fay pergi ke tempat lain, mereka berdua ijin dahulu pada Vali yang sudah bisa duduk._

 _"Pergilah!" kata Vali lebih dulu sebelum Kuroka atau Le Fay mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _Setelah mengangguk, Kuroka dan Le Fay benar-benar pergi. Tersisa Vali sendiri._

 _"Vali-san." Hinata menyapa. Dia masih berdiri didekat Ophis tak berpindah secentipun sejak tadi. "Kau tidak perlu iri." Hinata paham kalau Vali pasti merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dia yang seorang maniak bertarung tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya menonton. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, jatahmu akan datang sendirinya."_

 _Vali menyeringai, "Aku tahu...!"_

 _Sepertinya mereka berdua bisa merasakan, masih ada satu orang yang bersembunyi di dalam tempat ini, seseorang yang kekuatannya tidak main-main._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 45. The Downfall of Hero Faction, Part 4.**

 **-Dimensi Buatan Replika Venesia-**

Kaboom... Boom...

Suara ledakan menggema di sepanjang komplek apartemen yang ada di sebelah timur kota Venesia. Bangunan-bangunan di tempat ini sebagian sudah runtuh akibat ledakan mahadahsyat dari pertarungan Kurama melawan Samael. Yang tersisa adalah gang-gang sempit di antara bangunan yang tak seberapa tinggi dengan banyak sekali puing-puing beton yang menumpuk.

Kabommm...

Lagi, suara ledakan itu terdengar.

Heracles dengan tubuh seperti raksasa setinggi 3 meter terlihat berkali-kali menghantamkan tinjunya pada Bikou, namun tak ada satupun yang kena.

Bikou pun tampaknya hanya bisa menghindar. Keahliannya dalam teknik bela diri khas China, Kungfu, menjadikan badannya memiliki kelenturan tinggi sehingga dengan mudah menghindari tinju-tinju dari Heracles. Namun dia hanya membalas sesekali dengan menggunakan tongkat emas Ruyi Jingu Bang, sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan satu serangan yang mampu memberi _critical hit_ untuk menjatuhkan Heracles dalam satu kali serang.

Kabomm...

Tembok bangunan yang mengapit gang kecil itu meledak setelah terkena pukulan Heracles yang gagal mengenai Bikou. Sacred Gearnya, Variant Detonation, mampu membuat objek yang menjadi sasaran tinju meledak dan berubah menjadi debu, seolah dia memegang bom di tangannya ketika menyerang.

"Ayolaaah, kau tidak akan bisa menang kalau hanya main petasan tangan seperti itu." sambil menghindar, Bikou masih sempat mengejek Heracles.

"Heh, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari monyet yang tak punya jalan hidup dan bisanya hanya bermain sepertimu. Heyaaaa..."

Heracles menutup jarak dengan Bikou, melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kanannya.

Bikou melompat mundur sebelum tinju itu sampai ke wajahnya. Dengan beberapa kali berputar salto di udara, dia berhasil mengambil jarak lagi dengan Heracles berkat lompatan akrobatik khas beladiri kungfu.

Heracles maju lagi tanpa menunggu Bikou mendarat di tanah, memotong jaraknya dengan Bikou, dan kini seringaian lebar tercipta di bibirnya karena di belakang Bikou adalah jalan buntu. Ada tembok yang lumayan tinggi menjadi akhir dari gang yang cukup sempit ini, dia yakin Bikou tak akan mampu melompatinya.

"Kali ini aku pasti mengenaimu, kupastikan wajahmu meledak."

Bikou baru saja mendarat setelah melompat, dan kini Heracles sudah ada di depannya. Menyadari di belakang ada tembok tinggi yang artinya adalah jalan buntu, Bikou mengangkat tongkat saktinya ke atas kepala dengan posisi horizontal.

Stab...

Bikou menancapkan salah satu ujung tongkatnya di tembok sebelah kanan yang mengapit gang tempat dia bertarung. Saat tinju dari Heracles hendak mengenainya, dia memutar tubuhnya menggunakan tongkat yang menancap kokoh sebagai poros,

Jdduaaakkkk...

Setelah satu putaran dan posisinya dibelakang Heracles, Bikou melayangkan tendangan tumit dan mengenai belakang leher anggota Hero Faction itu.

Dhuuaarrrr...

Karena tendangan Bikou, Heracles terdorong ke depan dan tinjunya yang gagal menganai target mendarat di tembok ujung gang, membuat gang itu tidak lagi buntu.

Asap dan debu hasil ledakan menutup tubuh Heracles, Bikou pun kini menapak lagi di tanah, menunggu musuhnya keluar.

Tak disangka, ternyata Heracles melompat dari balik asap, lalu terjun bebas sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke bawah. Sasarannya adalah pijakan kaki Bikou.

Braaakkkk...

Jalan gang yang aslinya terbuat dari beton itu hancur berkeping-keping, bongkahannya berhamburan kemana-mana, namun Bikou selamat dari itu. Dia melompat sebelum pijakannya hancur, di udara posisinya sejajar dengan kepala Heracles yang memiliki tubuh besar. Kedua kakinya terbuka sangat lebar, diluruskan ke samping, dan kedua tangannya yang memegang tongkat diayunkan ke bawah.

Jduaakkk...

Lagi, Heracles kena pukulan dari tongkat emas Ruyi Jingu Bang. Kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah kepalanya. Akibat hantaman tongkat itu, tubuh Heracles agak oleng, dia tidak bisa berdiri tegap seperti sebelumnya lagi.

"Sialan!" Heracles menggeram marah, "Balance Break!"

Seluruh tubuh Heracles memancarkan cahaya. Cahaya perlahan membentuk objek tebal di lengan, kaki, dan punggung. Usai cahaya memudar, seluruh tubuh Heracles ditutupi oleh sejumlah tonjolan, tonjolan itu adalah,,, misil.

"Inilah Balance Breakerku, Mighty Comet Detonation"

Heracles mengunci target.

Bikou menyadari itu, ini buruk, jaraknya dengan Heracles terlampau dekat, tidak mungkin baginya menghindari misil-misil itu.

Heracles bersiap untuk menembak, dan,,,,

Shuuutttt...

,,,,menembakkan misilnya satu persatu.

Kaboom!

Karena mustahil menghindar, Bikou hanya bisa memukul misil itu dengan tongkatnya sebelum mengenai dirinya.

shuuttt...shuuttt...shuuttt...shuuttt...

Ada lagi, kali ini misilnya datang beruntun.

Kabommm! kabommm! Kabommm! kabommm!

Dengan mulus, Bikou berhasil membelokkan arah keempat misil yang menargetkannya. Berkat keahlian beladiri kungfu dalam menggunakan tongkat, membuatnya dengan mudah mengincar bagian depan misil lalu memukulnya sehingga arah misil berbelok kesamping, mendarat di puing-puing bangunan, sehingga meledak disana.

Misil-misil selanjutnya masih berdatangan, Bikou menangkis semuanya sambil bergerak mundur, menjaga jarak dari Heracles untuk mengantisipasi kalau saja Heracles menembakkan semua misil sekaligus, karena kalau begitu akan sangat sulit baginya menangkis misil-misil itu.

Ternyata belum seberapa menjauh dari Heracles, apa yang dipikirkan Bikou terjadi juga.

"Rasakan iniiii...!"

Heracles berteriak sambil meluncurkan semua misil yang ada di permukaan tubuhnya.

Misil-misil itu bergerak menyebar dari tubuh Heracles, namun pada akhirnya, targetnya tetaplah Bikou.

Mendapat serangan dari segala arah, Bikou tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia pasrah.

KABOOOMMMM...

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara, angin kencang menyapu seluruh area.

Ketika sisa-sisa ledakan itu lenyap tersapu angin, tak terlihat lagi tubuh Bikou di sana, seolah ledakan itu melenyapkan Bikou tanpa menyisakan daging dan tulang belulang.

Heracles tersenyum senang lalu bergumam sendiri, "Kheh, monyet lemah. Kau yang sekarang hanya mencemarkan nama hebat generasi sebelummu."

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang melayang di depan wajah Heracles. Dia menangkapnya, keningnya bertaut, "Rambut...?"

Ya, ada sehelai rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan di telapak tangannya, benda itu lah yang tadi melayang tersapu angin hingga sampai ke depan wajahnya.

"Rambut? Jangan-jangan?!"

Heracles tiba-tiba menjadi panik,

Stabbb...

Kepanikannya terjawab ketika dia melihat ujung bilah tongkat emas Ruyi Jingu Bang melewati bawah kedua kakinya dari belakang. Artinya Bikou masih hidup, yang dia tembak dengan misil tadi hanyalah tiruan. Tipuan klasik yang sering digunakan oleh para youkai monyet.

Sebelum sempat menoleh kebelakang, Heracles lebih dulu mendengar teriakan Bikou.

"Rasakan iniii...! Hukuman derita seribu tahuuuunn... Orraaaaa..."

Jduak, brakkk... Jduak, brakkk...

Jduak, brakkk... Jduak, brakkk...

Jduak, brakkk... Jduak, brakkk...

Bikou mengayunkan tongkatnya ke atas dan ke bawah kuat-kuat berulang-ulang, menghantam sesuatu di selangkangan Heracles dan permukaan tanah tanpa henti.

"Aaaarrrhhh... Kurang ajar kau...!"

Heracles berteriak sambil kesakitan, wajahnya memerah, dia benar-benar marah. Apa yang dilakukan Bikou sama artinya menginjak-injak harga diri dan masa depannya.

"Heeyyyaaa...!"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di selangkangan dengan wajah kecut seasam jeruk lemon, Heracles berbalik lalu untuk melayangkan satu tinju berkekuatan penuh ke wajah Bikou.

Swwoossshhh...

Tinju Heracles hanya mengenai angin.

Bikou yang punya kelenturan tubuh tinggi karena latihan kungfu yang lama ia jalani sejak kecil, menghindari pukulan Heracles dengan margin tipis, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping. Sambil menarik tongkatnya, dia memutar tubuhnya 360 dejarat disertai ayunan tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang.

Baaangggg...

Ayunan tongkat emas yang begitu keras itu berhenti setelah menghantam kepala Heracles, tepat mengenai telinga kiri keturunan pahlawan putra Zeus itu.

"Aarrhh..."

Heracles lagi-lagi mengerang kesakitan, tadi selangkangannya, sekarang telinga dan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berdiri dengan benar, keseimbangannya turun drastis akibat pukulan di telinga tadi.

Organ dalam telinga tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai indra pendengaran, namun juga terdapat semacam serabut saraf yang mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuh. Jika bagian itu terkena getaran kuat, maka tubuh tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Sialan kau...!" Heracles mengumpat setelah jatuh terlutut.

"Mwahahahaaaa..." Bikou menanggapinya dengan tawa mengejek.

Rupanya Bikou tau bagaiamana cara menyerang Heracles. Jika pukulan maupun ayunan tongkat ia arahkan langsung ke badan Heracles, itu tak akan ada arti apa-apa. Heracles pasti akan tertawa menerimanya, karena itu hanya membuatnya mengalami luka kecil, tidak akan ada luka parah sebab tubuh Heracles benar-benar keras.

Maka dari itulah, sejak awal Bikou hanya membalas serangan Heracles sesekali saja. Bikou mengincar titik-titik vital pada tubuh Heracles seperti pucuk kepala, belakang leher, selangkangan, dan telinga. Titik vital yang walaupun tidak bisa dilukai karena semua bagian tubuh Heracles keras, tapi tetap saja titik-titik vital itu memiliki jaringan reseptor saraf yang lebih banyak dari bagian lain sehingga jika dipukul akan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Nah, ini serangan terakhirku." Bikou bicara dengan senyum meremehkan sambil menatap Heracles yang berdiri dengan lutut.

Stabb...

Salah satu ujung tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang dia tancapkan di belakangnya, tepat bertumpu pada sebuah pondasi kokoh dari sisa bangunan yang telah roboh.

"Sebenarnya aku mengincar ini dari awal kita bertarung," kata Bikou.

Sementara ujung lain dari tongkat saktinya di arahkan tepat ke perut Heracles.

Bikou berteriak, "Memanjanglah, Ruyi Jingu Baaaaaaaaaanggggg...!"

Merespon teriakan itu, tongkat sakti milik Bikou memanjang, Bikou sendiri berjongkok di atas tongkatnya yang memajang.

Staaabbb...

"Aaarrrkhhh..." lagi-lagi Heracles mengerang kesakitan.

Tongkat sakti Ruyi Jingu Bang menghantam perut Heracles, sementara Bikou yang duduk di dekat ujung tongkat yang mengenai Heracles tertawa senang. Tongkat sakti terus memanjang, membuat Heracles terseret ke belakang.

Heracles yang terseret mundur, berusaha mengirim sebuah tinju ke arah Bikou,

Brruuuaaakkkk.

Tinju itu gagal dilayangkan karena punggung Heracles lebih dulu menghantam sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu hancur setelah tubuh Heracles berhasil menembusnya.

Bruuuaaakkk...

Lagi, bangunan lain yang awalnya masih tegak berdiri, akhirnya roboh seperti bangunan sebelumnya yang di hantam tubuh Heracles.

Braaakkkk..

Dhhuarrrr..

Dhhuarrrr..

Dhhuarrrr..

Dhhuarrrr..

Dhhuarrrr..

Sudah berpuluh-puluh bangunan hancur dan berlubang dindingnya karena tubuh Heracles. Tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang terus memanjang tanpa henti, bahkan kini panjangnya sudah lebih dari satu kilometer.

BRRAAAAKKKKK...

Tubuh Heracles terhenti setelah menabrak dinding penghalang dimensi buatan yang dibuat Ophis. Dinding ini tidak hancur karena Ophis lah yang membuatnya, Ophis sang Ketidakbatasan.

Tapi hasilnya, Heracles sudah tak berdaya lagi. Tubuhnya memang keras, namun kalau menerima hantaman keras dari berlapis-lapis beton lalu penghalang dimensi buatan Ophis, tubuhnya juga akan kelebihan beban, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tongkat Ruyi Jingu Bang kembali memendek, ujung yang awalnya di tumpukan pada dasar pondasi bangunan seolah ditarik.

Heracles jatuh terkapar, sementara Bikou berdiri tanpa luka.

"Hohoooo,,,, selesai. Sekarang urusanku tidak ada lagi, jadi sebaiknya aku kembali. Pfffuuiiiiiiiiittt..."

Siulan keras dibuat oleh Bikou, tidak lama kemudian datang sebuah awan emas. Bikou menaikinya, menjadikannya seperti sebuah kendaraan.

"Ayo berangkat, awan Jindou Yun!."

...

Awalnya tempat ini adalah sebuah bangunan gereja dengan arsitektur yang sangat indah dan mempunyai sebuah menara lonceng yang terlihat mirip dengan menara lonceng Gereja St. Mark's Bassilica yang ada di dekat Piazza san Marco. Gereja ini namanya adalah Gereja San Giorgio Maggiore, terletak di Pulau San Giorgio Maggiore, sebuah pulau kecil di sebelah selatan gugusan pulau utama Kota Air Venesia.

Gereja indah ini mudah dikenali hanya dengan sekali lihat, bagian depannya terbuat dari marmer putih yang dibangun dengan gaya arsitektur Renaissance klasik. Namun itu hanya pada awalnya karena saat ini, di Kota Venesia replika ini, gereja itu hanya menyisakan puing-puingnya saja yang rata dengan tanah akibat dampak dari ledakan jutsu yang ditembakkan Kurama untuk membunuh Samael.

Ada tiga orang perempuan disana. Le Fay dan Kuroka yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga, dan satunya lagi seorang wanita yang berdiri di atas sesosok naga yang terbentuk dari ribuan pedang, dia adalah Jeanne.

Jeanne adalah seorang ahli seni berpedang, pewaris kehendak dan semangat dari pahlawan Jeanne d'Arc. Sosok naga yang terbentuk dari ribuan pedang itu adalah Balance Breaker Stake Victim Dragon, dari Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. Dengan Sacred Gear ini, dia bisa menciptakan pedang suci sesuka hati dari semua macam atribut.

Kuroka mengarahkan telapak tanganya ke arah Jeanne, telapak tangan itu bersinar seiring munculnya sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah bola api ditembakkan langsung pada Jeanne yang berdiri di atas naga seribu pedang buatannya.

Splasshhh...

Hanya dengan satu tebasan rapier yang dia pegang, Jeanne membelah bola api kuroka menjadi dua.

"Lumayan juga nyaaannn..." puji Kuroka.

"Ufufufuuu... Seranganmu yang terlalu lemah, Neko-chan." balas Jeanne dengan nada angkuh.

"Nee,,, Onee-sama keturunan pahlawan. Apa kau sadar siapa yang kau lawan hah?" tanya Le Fay.

Jeanne masih berdiri angkuh, sifat arogan yang sangat kental tampak dari wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Semua anggota Tim Vali adalah penjahat, buronan kelas S. Kalau aku yang biasa maka tidak mungkin menang apalagi menghadapi dua orang sekaligus, jadi aku akan menggunakan ini."

Wanita berambut blonde itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampak seperti pistol. Ada jarum di ujung pistol. Itu alat suntik.

" Nyawwwhahahaaa... Kau mau main dokter-dokteran, nyaaaannn~~~?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kuroka, Jeanne menancapkan pucuk jarum ke lehernya, lalu menekan pelatuk. Cairan dari dalam suntikan masuk ke pembuluh darah Jeanne yang ada di leher.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang disempurnakan berkat bantuan Maou lama, Shalba Beelzebub. Sebut saja obat doping, lebih tepatnya doping yang dikhususkan untuk Sacred Gear."

"Jadi artinya kau akan meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu dengan itu?" tanya Le Fay.

Reaksi yang tiba-tiba tampak dari tubuh Jeanne menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Le Fay. Tubuh Jeanne memperlihatkan detakan besar. Tekanan kekuatan yang muncul dari tubuh Jeanne meningkat dan pembuluh darah mulai muncul di wajahnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Kuroka dan LeFay menyadari kalau Jeanne sedang melakukan peningkatan paksa kekuatannya.

"Ini bagus. Kekuatanku meningkat setelah disuntik dengan doping ini, doping yang kami namai Chaos Drive, nama yang dibuat dari penggabungan 'Balance Breaker' dan 'Juggernaut Drive'. Walaupun kalian buronan kelas S, tapi dengan ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian."

BRAAAAAAAKKKKK...

Terdengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras, tapi bukan berasal dari tempat ini. Atensi tiga perempuan yang ada disana sedikit teralihkan, sampai Jeanne membuka mulutnya dan berbicara sarkastik.

"Heracles-kun, dia pasti sudah kalah. Dasar gumpalan otot bodoh, tak berguna!."

"Loh, kenapa kau mengejek temanmu sendiri?"

Jeanne menjawab rasa penasaran Le Fay, "Itu salahnya, dia yang hanya berpikir dengan otot terlalu teguh memegang idealisme dan harga diri sebagai keturunan pahlawan, membuatnya tak mau menggunakan Chaos Drive."

"Kau kan juga keturunan pahlawan nyaaannn~~~~?"

"Aku tipe orang realistis, apapun akan ku lakukan asal tujuanku tercapai."

Setelah Jeanne mengatakan itu, bilah-bilah pedang dalam jumlah banyak mulai bermunculan di tanah. Itu semua Pedang Suci. Sacred Gear Jeanne adalah Blade Blacksmith. Kemampuan untuk membuat Pedang Suci jenis apapun. Menggunakan itu, dia mencapai Balance Breaker untuk menciptakan Naga, Stake Victim Dragon.

Kuroka dan Le Fay menduga kalau Jeanne akan membuat satu lagi naga seribu pedang, namun dugaan mereka salah. Stake Victim Dragon yang sudah ada merontokkan satu persatu pedang-pedang yang membentuk tubuhnya. Semuanya rontok, lalu bersama pedang-pedang lain yang muncul di tanah bergabung untuk menutupi tubuh Jeanne.

Jeanne mulai tertutupi oleh ribuan Pedang Suci. Apa yang sekarang ada di hadapan Kuroka dan Le Fay adalah seekor ular besar. Bukan, tapi tubuh atas Jeanne tumbuh dari tempat dimana kepala ular seharusnya berada. Bagian bawah tubuhnya berubah menjadi ular raksasa, Jeanne kelihatan seperti monster yang disebut Lamia, namun versi Pedang Suci dari itu.

"Ugghhh... Kau kelihatannya tambah merepotkan nyaaaann~~~."

Le Fay menyambung ucapan Kuroka, "Serangan, pertahanan, dan kecepatanmu pasti meningkat jauh melebihi saat kau menggunakan Naga. Iya kan?"

"Ufufufu, aku tak begitu suka penampilan ini, namun sangat benar kalau aku menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Nah, sekarang ayo mulai pertarungan kita yang sesungguhnya. Tarian seribu pedaaaang!"

Jeanne menciptakan tak terhitung Pedang Suci di tanah untuk menghancurkan pijakan Kuroka dan Le Fay.

Merespon hal itu, Le Fay dan Kuroka melompat lalu membuat lingkaran sihir sebagai pijakan di udara. Mereka berdiri disana. Selama mereka berdua berada di udara, hamparan ribuan pedang suci di tanah bukan masalah.

Le Fay menatap Kuroka, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Kuroka menanggapi dengan anggukan, sepertinya mereka sudah memiliki rencana.

Sliceee...

"Happpp..."

Le Fay dan Kuroka membuat jarak dan memisahkan diri, mereka menghindari satu bilah energi yang dihasilkan dari ayunan pedang Jeanne.

"Untung saja tidak kena, dasar Onee-sama tak sabaran." kata Le Fay pada Jeanne. Dia dan Kuroka tahu apa itu, serangan gabungan energi sihir dan energi fisik. Perisai sihir tak akan berguna untuk menahannya.

Beberapa sabetan energi dari serangan Jeane terus berdatangan, Kuroka menghindarinya dengan lincah di udara, dia membuat banyak pijakan dari lingkaran sihir untuk tempatnya melompat.

"Mengalokasikan banyak energi sihir untuk pertahanan akan melemahkan seranganku. Senjutsu dan Youjutsu lebih baik ku simpan agar bisa digunakan di saat yang tepat." Kuroka bicara setelah sabetan-sabetan pedang yang datang dari Jeanne berhenti. Anggota Hero Faction itu sadar kalau yang dia lakukan sia-sia karena Kuroka dengan mudah menghindari serangannya.

Le Fay menyahut ucapan Kuroka, "Serangan lemah tak akan bisa menggores tubuhnya yang dilapisi pedang-pedang suci. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mulai dengan ini...!"

Le Fay yang berada di udara mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Jeanne, dari situ dilepaskan tembakan energi sihir. Bukan cuma satu tapi ada banyak, seperti proyektil peluru machine gun yang kesemuanya di arahkan ke sekitar tubuh Jeanne.

Tidak ada yang mengenai Jeanne. Akibat dari tembakan sihir itu, ribuan pedang yang tumbuh di tanah hancur, asap tebal tercipta sehingga menutupi pandangan.

"Sekarang giliranku...!"

Memanfaatkan bidang pandang yang tertutup asap, Kuroka sudah ada di belakang Jeanne.

Kuroka menebaskan sesuatu menuju leher Jeanne yang tak terlindungi oleh pedang suci. Sesuatu itu adalah bilah kawat baja yang digunakan untuk membuat rangka bangunan yang dia ambil dari puing-puing reruntuhan. Kawat baja lurus sepanjang 1 meter itu di lapisi energi senjutsu yang dimaterialiasi membentuk bilah pedang tajam yang transparan, sehingga kawat yang dipegang Kuroka kini mirip sebuah _Long-Sword Double Blade_. Serangan dari pedang ini pasti mematikan kalau lawannya adalah orang biasa.

"Heyyaaaa...!"

Trankkkk...

Jeanne berbalik dan memblok serangan Kuroka. Asapnya sudah sedikit menipis, sehingga dia bisa melihat Kuroka karena jaraknya yang dekat. Dia yang dalam mode ini, ia tentu memiliki refleks dan kecepatan yang jauh di atas Kuroka. Jadi serangan tadi bukan masalah untuknya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku dengan itu huh?"

Kuroka melompat mundur, beruntung pijakan tanah sudah kembali normal karena pedang-pedang suci yang dikeluarkan Jeanne di tanah sudah dibersihkan oleh serangan sihir Le Fay.

"Che,,,, aku masih belum selesai nyaaannn~~~~..."

Kuroka mengalokasikan hampir semua senjutsunya untuk serangan fisik, dengan ini pasti bisa melukai Jeanne jika sampai terkena tubuhnya langsung.

"Haaaaaaaa..."

Seiring teriakan itu, adu pedang terjadi antara Jeanne dan Kuroka. Dentuman suara logam yang beradu terdengar memekikkan telinga.

Clashh,,, clang!clang!...

Tebasan pedang dari Kuroka berhasil ditahan oleh Jeanne dengan rapier ditangannya lalu memberikan serangan balik dengan tusukan tajam.

Kuroka walaupun telah meningkatkan kecepatannya dengan mengalokasikan banyak senjutsu untuk fisik tapi tetap belum bisa menandingi kecepatan Jeanne. Wajar karena aslinya Kuroka bukan petarung pedang, dia adalah ahli dalam hal sihir karena dia mengkonsumi dua bidak Bishop dari majikan yang pernah ia bunuh.

Meski begitu, pedang yang dibuat Kuroka dengan energi senjutsu yang padat mampu memberikan kerusakan pada pedang Jeanne. Sudah beberapa kali Jeanne mengganti pedang sucinya.

Clang...!Clang...!Clang...!

Serangan cepat dari Jeanne berhasil menekan Kuroka sehingga terpaksa perlahan mundur. Jeanne terus menebaskan pedangnya, sementara Kuroka hanya bisa menahannya dengan satu-satunya pedang yang ia punya.

Jeanne semakin maju, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seperti ular melangkahi sebuah simbol yang bersinar.

Kabommm...

Tubuh Jeanne menjadi oleng karena ledakan dari simbol sihir yang dia langkahi.

Itu simbol sihir buatan Le Fay, rupanya selama asap yang tercipta dari serangan pertamanya, dia membuat beberapa jebakan.

Sementara tubuh Jeanne oleng, Kuroka melesat mau lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal.

Swwuussshhh...

Jeanne berhasil menarik mundur tubuhnya sehingga terhindar dari serangan Kuroka.

"Cih,,, kalian berdua membuatku muak." Jeanne mulai kesal, "Baiklah, pertama-tama aku akan melenyapkanmu lebih dulu, Neko keparat...!"

Jeanne melesat dengan sangat cepat, dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di depan Kuroka, lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas.

Traaanngggkkk...

Kuroka menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya,

Traannggkkk...

Sekali lagi Jeanne mengayunkan Pedang Suci miliknya.

Serangan kali ini membuat pegangan Kuroka pada pedangnya mengendur, keseimbangan tubuh Kuroka pun tampak goyang.

"Yang ini kau tak akan selamat..!"

Memanfaatkan moment itu, menggunakan kedua tangan sekaligus untuk menghasilkan ayunan pedang yang kuat, Jeanne menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dari sebelah kiri. Sasarannya adalah pinggang kanan Kuroka.

Kuroka tidak sempat mengayunkan pedang buatannya untuk memblok serangan Jeanne, jadi,,,,,

"Maksimalkan pertahanan fisik...!"

Mengucapkan itu, Kuroka mengalihkan semua senjutsu yang ia punya dan dikonsentrasikan ke area terbatas yang menjadi sasaran serangan Jeanne. Kuroka adalah master senjutsu, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah mengatur aliran dan depo senjutsu ditubuhnya sesuka hati.

Baammmm...

Pedang Jeanne mendarat di pinggang Kuroka.

Kuroka terseret ke samping, namun berkat senjutsu ia berhasil melindungi diri dari luka fisik. Cara ini cukup mirip dengan cara Sairaorg Bael dari keluarga iblis Great King yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan touki atau senjutsu murni untuk memaksimalkan pertahanan fisik. Kuroka bisa melakukan itu, walaupun tidak sebaik dan sekuat Sairaog karena ia tidak pernah melatih tubuhnya secara ekstrim.

Saat badan Kuroka berhenti terseret, dia memegang pedang Jeanne dengan tangan kanan agar wanita berambut blonde itu tidak bisa menjauh, membuat lawannya berada dalam jarak serangnya.

"Kheh,,,, rasakan serangan balasanku ini...!"

Kuroka membuka telapak tangan kirinya, langsung dihadapkan ke wajah Jeanne. Telapak tangan itu bersinar,

Flaaaaaaassshh...

Tidak ada ledakan atau serangan penghancur semacamnya. Setelah cahaya itu memudar, Jeanne tampak sedang linglung.

Serangan barusan adalah serangan Kuroka untuk menciptakan ilusi sesaat. Teknik dasar dari penggunanan Youjutsu yang biasa dilakukan oleh para youkai, termasuk Kuroka yang tergolong Youkai Nekomata.

Kuroka mundur, menjauh dari Jeanne yang masih linglung. Dia melayang di udara, berdiri diatas pijakan yang dibuat dari lingkaran sihir, persis di dekat Le Fay.

Kuroka memegang bagian pinggangnya yang terkena serangan Jeanne tadi. Walaupun bisa dia tahan, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan sakit. Dia berkata pada Le Fay, "Ugghhh,,,,, itteeeiii... Bertarung jarak dekat dengan pengguna pedang memang tidak bagus untukku. Tapi Le Fay, omong-omong persiapanmu sudah selesai kan?"

"Yah, terima kasih sudah mengulur waktu untukku, Kuroka-sama."

Asap hasil serangan pertama Le Fay benar-benar pudar tersapu angin.

Dan yang tampak sekarang adalah, puluhan lingkaran sihir berukuran besar bersusun diudara. Lingkaran sihir itu tersusun membentuk kubah setengah bola yang mengurung Jeanne yang belum juga sadar dari ilusi ciptaan Kuroka. Lingkaran sihir itu, terdiri dari sihir semua atribut. Cahaya, angin, api, petir, air, tanah, dan lain-lainnya. Formula-formula yang tampak pada lingkaran sihir itu pun bermacam-macam, ada rumus sihir norse, sihir hitam, sihir putih, sihir peri, sihir iblis, dan lain-lainnya. Waktu yang cukup lama diberikan oleh Kuroka, membuat Le Fay sanggup menyiapkan serangan sihir mematikan skala besar.

"Bagaimana kalau ku tambahkan?" kata Kuroka.

Memanfaatkan waktu dimana Jeanne masih belum sadar, Kuroka menambahkan lingkaran sihir lagi. Dia pengkonsumsi bidak Bishop, jadi sihir adalah spesialiasinya. Puluhan lingkaran sihir dari berbagai atribut dia ciptakan, membentuk kubah setangah bola, melapisi lingkaran sihir milik Le Fay.

Saat bertarung jarak dekat, sihir tidak terlalu berguna sehingga Kuroka masih memiliki banyak energi sihir saat ini. Dengan dua lapis serangan sihir skala besar ini, yang terkena serangan itu pasti mati, kalaupun bisa bertahan, minimal luka parah yang harus diterima.

"Pengisian energi selesai. Ayo kita lakukan bersama, Le Fay-chan!"

"Oke..."

"FIRE...!"

Kuroka dan Le Fay berteriak bersamaan. Dengan itu, dimulai dari cahaya menyilaukan, semua lingkaran sihir yang mengurung Jeanne memuntahkan amunisinya.

KAAABOOOMMMM...

Ledakan dahsyat, ledakan yang membuat seluruh pulau bekas reruntuhan Geraja San Giorgio Maggiore tempat mereka bertarung ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut.

Air laut pun segera mengisi cekungan yang tercipta dari ledakan itu.

"Ayo kembali, Le Fay-chan. Jangan biarkan Vali-sama menunggu kita terlalu lama."

"Ummu'."

...

Tempat ini dinamakan Pulau Murano, pusat kerajinan gelas dan barang-barang antik di Italia, khususnya Venesia. Gelas, piring, lampu, kaca hias dan perabotan rumah tangga lainnya yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca yang diukir indah ada di sini, banyak toko-toko yang menjualnya.

Namun sekarang jangan berharap untuk bisa melihat itu. Dampak dari pertarungan Kurama dan Samael juga sampai ke pulau ini. Bersama reruntuhan puing-puing bangunan, tersebar banyak sekali beling dan pecahan-pecahan kaca warna warni. Menjadikan tempat ini seperti padang yang berkilau karena beling-beling itu memantulkan cahaya.

Ada dua orang pria yang berada ditempat itu, keduanya tampak akan bertarung. Mereka adalah sepasang rival yang dahulu pernah bernaung dalam kelompok yang sama, namun saat ini mereka berada dikelompok yang berlawanan. Yang pertama adalah pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian jas bussinesman, ekpresi tenang terpahat di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan yang satunya, pemuda berambut putih ini kelihatan serius, seperti memikirkan rencana atau menganalisis sesuatu.

"Hei.." pemuda berambut pirang bicara. Dia adalah Arthur Pendragon, kakak laki-laki dari Le Fay yang juga tergabung dalam kelompok yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua adalah keturunan dari pasangan King Arthur yang terkenal dan penyihir Morgana Le Fay. Pemuda ini dikenal sebagai pengguna pedang suci terkuat saat ini, Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande atau Caliburn.

"Lebih baik kita batalkan saja pertarungan ini, lagipula sudah ketahuan siapa pemenangnya. Walaupun kau menggunakan Balance Breaker Chaos Edge Ashura Ravage dan menggunakan keenam pedangmu, kau tetap bukan tandinganku."

"Ya, aku akui itu, Arthur. Tapi saat ini berbeda. Kita akan benar-benar menuntaskan urusan kita disini, pengkhianat."

Siegfried sudah dalam mode balance breaker, ada empat lengan tambahan yang tumbuh. Lengan itu bersisik, seperti lengan naga pada umumnya. Bagi Siegfried si mantan exorcist gereja ini, Arthur adalah sosok yang ia kejar dan ingin dia kalahkan. Walaupun dia memegang Pedang Iblis Gram, pedang iblis terkuat yang pernah ada ditambah lagi empat pedang iblis lainnya dan satu pedang cahaya, namun itu masih belum cukup.

Siegfried melanjutkan ucapannya lagi setelah dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukkan benda itu, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan ini."

Benda itu adalah alat suntik. Siegfried menyuntikkan isinya ke lehernya sendiri.

"...?" Arthur tampaknya tidak tahu apa itu.

"Chaos Drive. Ini semacam doping."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin meningkatkan kekuatan sacred gearmu dengan itu?"

Siegfried mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Arthur, lalu berkata, "Apa hasil yang akan terjadi jika kita menyuntik diri kita dengan darah Maou sejati yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Tuhan dalam Injil yang menciptakan Sacred Gear? Itulah tema dari penelitian kami. Dengan sejumlah pengorbanan dan banyak data yang terkumpul, kami mampu menggabungkan Sacred Gear dengan kekuatan Iblis."

Siegfried mengambil Pedang Iblis Gram dari sarung di pinggangnya. Dia menatap pedang itu, "Aku dipilih oleh pedang ini namun aku juga dikutuk olehnya. Arthur Pendragon, kau bisa memahami apa maksud ucapanku kan?"

Seperti kata-kata Siegfried, Arthur menjawab dengan anggukan tanda bahwa ia paham maksud ucapan itu.

Apa alasan Siegfried dikutuk oleh Pedang Iblis Gram?

Sesuai yang dikatakan legenda, Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram memiliki ketajaman luar biasa. Dia menutupi dirinya dengan aura ofensif yang sangat besar, begitu tajamnya hingga dapat memotong apa saja. Anggap saja Gram adalah versi Pedang Iblis dari Durandal. Ciri yang lain adalah "Pembunuh Naga". Pedang ini telah membunuh satu dari lima Dragon-King, Gigantis Dragon Fafnir, meski Fafnir kemudian dibangkitkan oleh para Dewa Norse. Dengan kata lain Pedang Iblis Gram memiliki dua ciri, yaitu ketajamannya mampu memotong apa saja dan juga Pembunuh Naga. Itulah Pedang Iblis Gram. Sederhananya ia adalah gabungan ciri Durandal dan Ascalon. Kalau memasukkan ciri ini dan juga pemiliknya, Siegfried, hal itu menjadi ironi.

Sacred Gear Siegfried adalah Sub-Species dari Twice Critical. Balance Breakernya yaitu Chaos Edge Ashura Ravage juga Sub Species. Sacred Gear itu adalah Sacred Gear tipe Naga, dan sesuai dengan namanya, maka itu memiliki ciri ciri Naga. Siegfried tak akan punya masalah menggunakan Gram kalau itu adalah Twice Critical dalam kondisi biasa. Namun lain ceritanya kalau itu adalah Balance Breaker yang meroket kemampuannya. Makin besar Siegfried meningkatkan kemampuannya, makin banyak lengan yang ia tumbuhkan, maka makin buruk hubungannya dengan Gram. Makin besar Siegfried melepaskan kemampuan sejatinya, makin berbahaya efek yang diberikan pada tubuhnya karena kemampuan pembunuh naga dari Gram yang akan melukai Siegfried sendiri.

Hal ini berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Hyudou Issei. Sekiryutei bisa menyimpan Ascalon dalam slot gauntletnya tanpa mengalami masalah apa-apa karena bantuan dari Surga sehingga Sacred Gearnya menjadi perkecualian. Biarpun Sacred Gear Siegfried adalah Sub Species, tapi bukan perkecualian.

Siegfrieg dipilih oleh Pedang Iblis Terkuat, namun kemampuannya tak diberkahi oleh Pedang itu. Ironis, anggap saja ini adalah permainan curang dari takdir. Dia adalah pria yang dites oleh sistem Sacred Gear yang diciptakan oleh The God of Bible.

Siegfried kemudian mulai memutar-mutar Gram.

"Dalam kondisi Balance Breaker, Gram adalah Pedang Iblis bagus dengan keseimbangan baik kalau aku benar-benar mematikan aura ofensifnya. Tapi kalau aku lakukan itu, aku takkan mampu melepaskan potensi penuhnya. Aku akan mendapat luka fatal oleh pedangku sendiri kalau aku berada dalam kondisi Balance Breaker. Pedang ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan tubuh majikannya."

Siegfried bisa memakai Gram, namun saat tak berada dalam Balance Breaker. Ada dua pilihan baginya yaitu 'Lima Pedang Iblis termasuk Gram yang ditekan kekuatannya, satu Pedang Cahaya, dengan Twice Critical Balance Breaker' atau 'Tiga Pedang Iblis termasuk Gram dengan kekuatan penuhnya pada kondisi dasar Twice Critical'.

"Kau pasti memikirkan ada dua pilihan, iya kan Arthur?. Tapi aku memilih pilihan yang ketiga."

"Apa?" Arthur tidak mengerti.

Hening sesaat, hingga tubuh Siegfried bergejolak. Doping Chaos Drive tadi sudah mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi dengan cepat dan mulai berubah bentuk. Keempat lengan yang tumbuh dari punggung Sriegfried menjadi lebih padat. Dia mengambil semua pedang yang tersarung. Jari tangannya mulai remuk dan bergabung dengan pedang yang dipegangnya. Siegfried sendiri mulai berubah bentuk. Ekspresinya menjadi keras dan beberapa pembuluh darah muncul di wajahnya. Ototnya mulai bergerak seolah ia adalah makhluk berbeda, dan seragam Hero Faction yang ia kenakan mulai sobek-sobek.

Kini yang tampak adalah seekor monster yang memiliki empat lengan raksasa yang nyaris bisa menyentuh tanah. Dia tak lagi kelihatan seperti Ashura yang memiliki enam lengan. Tapi dia sekarang nampak bagai monster laba-laba. Aura serta tekanan luarnya tidak normal. Sambil mengejankan wajahnya, dia menyeringai. Dengan bentuk ini, dia dapat memaksimalkan penggunaan dan potensi semua pedangnya serta kekuatan penuh dari sacred gearnya.

"Bagaimana Arthur? Kau mengerti kan?"

Arthur masih tetap tenang, "Aku sudah menganalisamu, biarpun sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Siegfried."

"Tch..." Siegfried mendecih, sudah tidak perlu bicara lagi, lebih baik langsung bertarung. "Nothung!, Tyrfing!"

ZUOOOON...

Mengayunkan Pedang Iblis secara vertikal, tebasan besar tercipta di udara. Itu melesat cepat menuju Arthur.

Arthur menghindar ke samping, namun belum sempat bernafas gelombang serangan selanjutnya datang. Kawah besar tercipta di bekas pijakannya. Dia kini dia telah melompat ke udara.

Nothung, pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam ketajaman. Dan Tyrfing, pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam kekuatan penghancur.

"Bagaimana dengan yang selanjutnya? Balmung!"

Dia menikamkan pedang iblis yang tertutupi dengan aura seperti bor, diarahkan lurus pada Arthur. Putaran angin mematikan yang tercipta dari pedang itu menyerbu ke arah Arthur sambil menggilas udara disekitarnya.

"Collbrande...!"

Arthur mensummon pedangnya. Dia masih di udara, jadi tidak ada tumpuan untuk menghindar. Dengan Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande, hanya sekali tebas, putaran angin dari Siegfried terbelah.

tap...

Arthur kini mendarat lagi di tanah.

"Haaaaaa! Dainslef!"

Sekali lagi, Siegfried mengayunkan Pedang Iblisnya ke permukaan tanah, lalu dalam sekejap pilar es tumbuh dari dalam tanah berulang-ulang, merengsek menyerbu ke arah Arthur.

Koleksi Pedang Iblis Siegfried sungguh berbahaya. Semuanya memiliki efek hanya dengan mengayunkannya saja.

Arthur menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah di depannya.

Crraaasssshhh...

Pilar-pilar es itu berhenti tumbuh tepat sebelum sampai di posisi Arthur berdiri.

Melihat serangannya tidak membuahkan hasil, Siegfried maju.

Arthur juga melangkah maju. Bukan hanya untuk menyerang, tapi juga untuk menghindari serangan. Tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya tercipta deru angin, pilar es, dan retakan di tanah. Itu adalah serangan kombinasi dari tiga Pedang Iblis yang baru saja dikirim Siegfried.

Gelombang serangan datang lagi, itu adalah tebasan dari Pedang Iblis Gram. Arthur berhasil menghindarinya, namun bekas jalur tebasan itu menciptakan parit besar di tanah. Kekuatan itu sama dengan Durandal, namun karena Srigfried mampu menggunakannya tanpa mengisi ulang energinya, maka Gram bisa dianggap lebih berbahaya daripada Durandal.

"Haaaaaa..."

Clang...!

Percikan api tercipta dari pedang yang saling beradu. Serangan pedang Collbrande yang di ayunkan oleh Arthur secara vertikal di tahan oleh dua pedang iblis yang disilangkan Siegfried.

Pada moment ini, Siegfried menggunakan dua pedang iblis lainnya, menebas dari arah kiri dan kanan.

Swwuussshh...

Serangan itu berhasil dihindari Arthur. Dia melompat lalu menggunakan pedangnya yang ditahan Siegfried sebagai tumpuan. Arthur melompat ke belakang Siegfried.

Setelah mendapat pijakan, Arthur langsung menggunakannya sebagai tolakan, dia menyerang dengan tusukan lurus menuju belakang Siegfried.

Siegfried memutar tubuhnya cepat, dua pedang iblis dia gunakan sekaligus untuk menebas tusukan pedang Arthur ke samping.

Arah serangan Arthur berubah. Pada kesempatan ini, Siegfried menggunakan Pedang Iblis Gram untuk membuat tebasan horisontal ke perut Arthur.

Traankkkk...

Arthur dengan cepat memutar arah pedangnya, menahan serangan Siegfried sebelum mengenai tubuhnya.

Pada kondisi ini, kekuatan, kecepatan, responsibilitas, maupun skill antara Athur dan Siegfried yang memakai doping ada pada level yang sama.

Siegfried lebih diuntungkan karena punya enam lengan yang masing-masing memegang satu pedang. Selain itu, setiap pedang Siegfried juga memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda, dan akan lebih menyusahkan bagi Arthur kalau kekuatan dan serangan dari pedang-pedang itu dikombinasi.

Pertarungan pedang diantara Arthur dan Siegfried terus berlanjut hinga cukup lama. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga hanya menyisakan bayangan, tubuh mereka hampir tidak bisa dilihat lagi.

Arthur menyerang bertubi-tubu dengan Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande, namun setiap serangan berhasil diblokir oleh semua pedang Sriegfried. Lengan naganya yang menjadi lebih besar seharusnya menjadi target yang lebih mudah bagi Arthur, namun meskipun begitu kecepatan dari setiap lengan itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

Claasshhh!Clang!Clang!Traaannkkk...!

Arthur kali ini menyerang dari udara. Pedang yang ia ayunkan dengan kuat berkali-kali selalu berhasil di tahan oleh Sriegfried. Karena usaha ini sia-sia, dia melompat mundur. Mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sriegfried.

Tap...

Ketika Arthur baru saja mendarat, ternyata gelombang serangan langsung datang. Yang ini adalah tebasan energi yang membentuk bilah yang sangat tajam. Itu berasal dari Pedang Iblis Gram. Dengan Ayunan yang penuh tenaga dan melepaskan banyak energi sihir, tebasan ini pasti sanggup membelah puluhan bangunan beton yang ada dalam jalur serangannya.

Arthur tak sempat menghindar,

Splassshhhh...

Serangan itu ditahan Arthur dengan pedangnya yang ia posisikan horisontal. Dia terseret mundur. Tak ingin lebih lama menahannya, Arthur mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping sehingga gelombang serangan dari Siegfreid berbelok.

"Sudah cukup!" kata Arthur tegas lalu berdiri tegap.

Siegfried menyerngit heran, "Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Sudah kukatakan kan sebelum kita bertarung tadi?, apapapun yang kau perbuat dengan tubuhmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku."

"Tch. Jangan meremehkanku!"

Arthur tak mempedulikan kekesalan Siegfried. Muncul aura kuning emas yang berkilau mengelilingi tubuhnya. Aura yang sama juga menyelimuti Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande yang dipegangnya, bahkan lebih pekat dan menyilaukan.

Hawa berat jelas dirasakan oleh Siegfried.

"Ini serangan penutup, Noble Phantasm."

"Ha?" Siegfried tampak sangat terkejut mendengar itu.

Noble Phantasm adalah serangan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh pengguna item legendaris, apalagi ini adalah pedang terhebat yang pernah ada, Holy King Sword Collbrande atau Caliburn. Siegfried cukup tahu tentang itu dan bagaimana mengerikannya walau ia sendiri belum pernah melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya.

Arthur mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, dia arahkan ke langit. Aura emas yang menyelimuti bilah pedang itu semakin menyilaukan. Tidak berselang lama, pilar cahaya berwarna kuning emas tercipta dari pedang itu, menjulang tinggi ke langit.

"Bahaya...!" Siegfried berteriak panik.

Siegfried menebaskan keenam pedang yang ia miliki, dari sana dihempaskan gelombang serangan terkuat yang ia punya. Semua kemampuan masing-masing pedang dilepaskan menuju Arthur.

 **Excalibur...!**

Setelah meneriakkan nama Noble Phantasmnya, Arthur mengayunkan pedang miliknya ke bawah. Pilar cahaya itu ia jatuhkan pada Siegfried. Semua gelombang serangan dari Siegfried lenyap tertelan serangan Noble Phantasm.

Siegfried tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Saat serangan terkuat Arthur mencapai tubuhnya, dia meggunakan semua pedang yang ia punya sebagai tameng untuk menahan Noble Phantasm.

"Haaaaaaaa...!"

Arthur berteriak keras, melepaskan lebih banyak lagi aura suci dari Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande.

Siegfreid tertutup cahaya terang, semua gelombang serangan Arthur menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Serangan Arthur terus melaju, menyeret Siegfried sambil meninggalkan parit raksasa di tanah.

Setelah gelombang serangan berhenti, tidak tampak apapun lagi. Entah bagaimana nasib Siegfried, hidup ataukah mati? Yang jelas serangan tadi pasti membuatnya merasakan yang namanya berada di ambang kematian, baik itu dilewati ataupun tidak.

...

"Aku mulai duluan,,,,!"

Naruto berteriak setelah melempar lurus salah satu kunai Hiraishin yang dipegangnya,

Kunai itu melaju kencang, targetnya adalah kepala si pengguna tombak suci True Longinus.

Cao Cao walau hanya manusia biasa, tapi dia punya fisik yang jauh diatas manusia lainnya. Kecepatan dan refleksnya sangat bagus.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto, Cao Cao berhasil menghindari kunai yang menuju kepalanya. Margin tipis, kunai itu lewat dan meninggalkan hembusan angin disekitar telinga kirinya.

Moment saat kunai baru saja melewati kepala Cao Cao, Naruto yang berada cukup jauh tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan mata. Cao Cao terkejut, namun belum sempat dia menoleh kearah lain, dia sudah lebih dulu merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya.

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam wajah Cao Cao. Kuatnya tendangan itu membuat Cao Cao terpental, hingga terseret di tanah.

tap...

Naruto menapak di tanah setelah puas dengan serangannya. "Itu serangan pembuka dari ku."

Taktik sederhana dari Naruto, menggunakan kunai Hiraishin sebagai media teleportasi. Dia sengaja melempar kunainya kearah Cao Cao untuk memperoleh jarak sedekat mungkin saat menyerang. Serangan yang tak akan bisa dihindari berkat kecepatan Hiraishin yang tak tertandingi.

Cao Cao berdiri lagi, dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, "Tidak buruk. Selanjutnya aku pasti akan hati-hati dengan senjata yang kau gunakan."

Cao Cao memutar-mutar Tombak Suci True Longinus dengan tangan kanannya, dan,,,

Stabb...

Menghentakkan bagian bawah tombak ke tanah, berdiri dengan satu kaki sedangkan kaki lain ditekuk dengan tumit diluruskan. Tangan yang tidak memegang tombak diposisikan didepan dada dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Naruto yang melihat gaya berdiri itu menyadari sesuatu. Dari yang ia lihat, sepertinya ada kemiripan dengan teknik beladiri khas klan istrinya, teknik pukulan halus Taijutsu Hyuga.

"Hei Cao Cao." Naruto tampak ingin berbicara dulu.

"Apa?"

"Dari informasi yang ku dapat, kau disebut-sebut sebagai manusia terkuat yang pernah ada, yang paling kuat diantara semua manusia." Informasi bagi seorang ninja itu mutlak sangat penting.

"Lalu?"

"Saat pertarungan dengan Sekiryutei di Kyoto dan Hakuryuukou barusan, aku melihatmu mengalahkan mereka dengan serangan minimal. Kau tampaknya selalu mengobservasi lawanmu dengan sangat hati-hati dan meneliti kelemahan mereka. Kau sepertinya juga sangat mendalami ciri khas senjatamu. Memiliki Balance Breaker Sub-Spesies yang dikembangkan dengan penelitian dan terus diteliti lebih lanjut untuk mendapatkan bentuk terkuat. Pertahananmu memang lemah karena kau hanya 'manusia' dan kekuatan sihirmu pun tidak besar, namun kau menutupi semua itu dengan sangat baik berkat kejeniusan dan teknik-teknikmu. Kau terspesialiasi dalam menyerang titik lemah lawan sehingga kau di nobatkan orang-orang sebagai petarung tipe taktik-teknik tertinggi. Dan yang pasti, serangan kejutan seperti yang ku lakukan tadi pasti tidak akan berefek lagi padamu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Cao Cao tertawa sinis, dia tampaknya bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Loh, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kurasa cara berpikir kita tidak jauh berbeda. Aku paham, informasi tentang statistik bertarungku tadi walaupun kau ucapkan sebagai pujian, tapi maksud tersembunyi dibalik itu adalah kau mencoba memprovokasiku, iya kan?"

"Che.." Ekspresi Naruto berubah masam, akal muslihatnya ketahuan. Cao Cao memang benar-benar jenius, jika saja makhluk yang hanya mengandalkan otot yang diajak bicara begitu, pasti sudah dimakan mentah-mentah.

Cao Cao berdiri dengan posisi santai. "Katakan apa maumu.! Kau pasti sudah menyadari kalau kau yang sekarang tidak mungkin menang melawanku. Tapi aku melihat bahwa kau bukan orang yang akan menarik kata-katamu kembali, jadi kau tidak mungkin akan meminta bantuan partner monstermu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sudah kepalang tanggung, ketahuan kalau hanya ingin mengulur waktu, jadi sekalian saja mengaku, "Ahh, eheheheeee... Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar, beberapa menit saja. Please..."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Setelah persetujuan Cao Cao, Naruto duduk bersila mengambil posisi bertapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi perubahan pada kelopak matanya. Rupanya Naruto hanya ingin menggunakan Sennin Mode sehingga menggunakan akal muslihat seperti tadi. Dia berdiri lagi, lalu membuat kuda-kuda bertarung, tetap dengan satu kunai hiraishin di masing-masing tangannya.

Cao Cao mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya, Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine, sebuah cincin cahaya dan tujuh buah bola cahaya seukuran bola bowling melayang di belakang Cao Cao. Dia lalu mengambil posisi seperti tadi, "Tampaknya statistik pertarunganmu meningkat, aku dapat merasakannya dari aura yang terpancar dari tubuhmu. Saat bertapa tadi kau menyerap senjutsu kan? Kau pasti menyadari kuda-kuda bertarungku sehingga kau terpaksa menggunakan cara itu?"

"Ya, posisimu sekarang menunjukkan kau memiliki gaya beladiri unik dan mungkin berbahaya bagiku. Mirip dengan Taijutsu Hyuga, tapi pasti punya gaya berbeda. Iya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Taijutsu Hyuga. Tapi ku beritahu sesuatu padamu. Aku pernah belajar kungfu di Perguruan Shaolin walaupun tidak lama. Aku memang jarang menggunakannya untuk bertarung karena fokus pada ciri khas tombakku. Tapi mendengar analisamu barusan, itu artinya dalam kondisimu sekarang kau punya kemampuan mengantisipasi gaya bertarung kungfuku dan kau mengoptimalkan teknik beladirimu dengan menyerap senjutsu, iya kan? Meski begitu, untuk melawanmu aku tetap harus memakai kungfu karena kalau tidak aku akan sangat dirugikan jika tidak memakai teknik beladiri."

Naruto kagum karena analisa Cao Cao sangat tepat. Saat melihat kuda-kuda Cao Cao dengan tombak tadi, Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah berasal dari gaya beladiri khas, teknik yang mengandung seni didalamnya, dan yang pasti akan berbahaya kalau dilawan dengan ceroboh. Maka dari itu, Naruto menggunakan Sennin Mode agar mendapatkan kemampuan sensor pendeteksi dini serangan dan bahaya serta mengoptimalkan gaya bertarung Taijutsu Kawazu Kumite yang pernah ia pelajari di Myoubukazan. Kekuatan, kecepatan, jangkauan serang, dan responsibilitas meningkat pesat dalam masa Sennin Mode. Dengan begini, Naruto bisa mengimbangi Cao Cao dalam hal teknik dan gaya beladiri atau taijutsu.

Tidak salah kalau Cao Cao memiliki predikat sebagai jenius yang ditakuti. Otaknya mampu menganalisa banyak hal hanya dengan melihat sedikit kejadian. Pastinya pertarungan ini akan jadi sangat menarik sebab Naruto juga menggunakan otaknya untuk bertarung. Naruto memang bodoh dan idiot dalam hampir segala hal, tapi dalam pertarungan dia dijuluki jenius oleh semua orang di dunia asalnya.

Cao Cao memasang kuda-kuda yang sangat rendah namun kokoh, bagian belakang tombaknya ia pegang erat dengan tangan kanan sedangkan bagian tengah dipegang dengan tangan kiri, pegangan yang longgar agar memudahkan gerakan menusuk. Ujung mata tombak di arahkan tepat pada Naruto.

Naruto pun sama, setelah memantapkan kuda-kuda, dia menyilangkan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memegang erat sebilah kunai. Kunai khusus bercabang tiga yang dilengkapi dengan tanda segel, yaitu Kunai Hiraishin yang sering digunakan ayahnya.

Fuuu...

Kedua melangkah maju dengan cepat.

Cao Cao melakukan tusukan dengan tombaknya, targetnya adalah kepala Naruto.

Naruto dalam mode sage atau Sennin Mode bisa merasakan arah datangnya serangan. Dia menangkis serangan itu dengan menggunakan salah satu kunai untuk menggeser arah tombak ke samping kirinya.

Cao Cao tidak melawan tangkisan Naruto, dia melanjutkan arah tangkisan itu lalu mengayunkan bilah tombak membentuk garis lingkaran melewati atas kepala Naruto hingga bagian tajamnya kini ada di sebelah kanan leher Naruto. Sasarannya adalah leher.

Traannkkk...

Kunai Naruto di tangan yang lain memblok bilah tajam tombak Cao Cao.

Namun Cao Cao belum berhenti dengan serangannya. Dia menarik sedikit tombaknya hingga terlepas dari blokiran kunai Naruto. Lalu sekejap ia tusukkan lagi, kali ini mengarah tepat ke batang tenggorokan Naruto. Serangan cepat dan mematikan dari jarak yang amat dekat. Jika terkena serangan ini, Naruto bisa dipastikan tewas.

Zzzsshhtt...

Satu centi sebelum ujung tajam tombak True Longinus merobek batang tenggorokannya, Naruto lebih dulu menghilang.

"Ugghhh, hampir saja. Untung dalam mode sage ini refleksku bagus." kata Naruto, dia muncul di dekat sebilah kunai Hiraishin yang ditinggalkan di posisi awal dia memasang kuda-kuda.

Cao Cao menyeringai, "Kena kau...!"

Rupanya ada sebuah bola cahaya milik Cao Cao, salah satu dari Seven Treasure, melayang tepat dibelakang Naruto.

Itu bola Atsusa Ratana. Cao Cao menggunakan itu untuk memindahkan dirinya sendiri ke belakang Naruto, dan,,,

Slice...

Clang...!

Sebilah kunai menahan bilah tajam dari tombak True Longinus.

Respon cepat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari sayatan tombak Cao Cao yang menargetkan lehernya dari belakang.

Cao Cao melihat Naruto menjatuhkan satu buah kunai hiraishin lainnya sebelum melangkah maju tadi. Dia mengerti bahwa Naruto melakukan itu sebagai antisipasi untuk keadaan darurat karena ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau kunai bisa digunakan sebagai media teleportasi. Terbukti perkiraannya tepat, sehingga empat langkah beruntun serangnnya membuat Naruto terpojok. Namun bukan berarti Cao Cao berhasil, dari serangan terakhir ini dia mengerti satu hal.

Cao Cao melompat, mengambil posisi aman dari jangkauan serang Naruto, "Kau tidak hanya punya reflek bagus, tapi kau juga mampu merasakan arah datangnya serangan tanpa melihat. Aku benar kan?"

Naruto berdiri lagi, menghadap Cao Cao. Memang dalam mode sage, dia bisa merasakan arah serangan dan bahaya walaupun tanpa melihatnya. Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya setelah mendapat serangan mematikan yang membuatnya tegang tadi, "Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak untuk pertanyaanmu, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya lalu menancapkannya ke tanah, dengan hanya gerakan jari, tiga bola cahaya Seven Treasure bergerak mendekati Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto bicara, "Aku tidak tahu semua kemampuan dari bola-bolamu, tapi yang pasti aku harus menghindari semuanya."

Selama berada di dalam replika Kota Venesia ini, Naruto sudah melihat tiga dari tujuh kempuan bola itu. Pertama yang digunakan untuk mengalahkan Vali yaitu Mala Ratana, kemampuan untuk memindahkan serangan. Kedua saat Cao Cao mencoba menyerang Hinata, itu adalah Itsutei Ratana yang mampu menghilangkan kemampuan unik dari perempuan, tapi bola ini bukan masalah bagi Naruto, jelas tak akan berefek padanya yang bergender laki-laki tulen. Lalu yang ketiga barusan tadi, Atsusa Ratana, berguna sebagai media untuk memindahkan objek atau orang.

Tapi hal buruknya adalah, ketujuh bola cahaya memiliki bentuk dan ukuran yang sama, jadi sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui mana yang digunakan Cao Cao dan akan lebih sulit lagi kalau Cao Cao memakai lebih dari satu bola dalam satu serangan kombinasi. Maka dari itu lah, Naruto harus menghidari semua bola-bola itu.

Salah satu dari tiga bola cahaya yang mendekat ke arah Naruto, berubah bentuk, mengambil bentuk semacam senjata. Bentuk yang diambil menyerupai sebilah pedang besar, lebih tepatnya golok yang sering dipakai oleh pendekar kungfu China saat bertarung. Itu adalah bola Chatsuka Ratana, mampu mengambil bentuk senjata apapun yang diinginkan Cao Cao untuk diterbangkan menyerang target.

Mengantisipasi itu, Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada kunai di kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menangkis serangan Cao Cao sekaligus memberikan serangan balik.

Golok yang dibentuk dari bola cahaya Seven Treasure, melesat dari arah depan Naruto.

Trankkk...

Naruto bisa menangkisnya dengan salah satu kunai hiraishin yang ia pegang, tapi

Pyaarrr...

Kunai yang digunakan Naruto untuk menahan golok itu pecah berkeping-keping, sementara golok masih terus melaju ke arah dadanya.

Trank...

Pyaaarrr...

Kunai kedua yang digunakan Naruto untuk menahan golok itu juga hancur.

Chatsuka Ratana, ternyata selain mampu berubah bentuk menjadi senjata, dia juga punya sifat untuk menghancurkan senjata orang lain.

Naruto jadi panik, dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk menahan golok itu, sedangkan senjata tidak berguna untuk menangkisnya. Jarak sudah terlalu dekat sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar, dan tidak ada kunai hiraishin yang ia lemparkan ke tempat lain sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Ini posisi kritis bagi Naruto, dalam moment ini sage mode tidak akan berarti banyak.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, tiba-tiba Cao Cao muncul dari atas, mungkin menggunakan bola cahaya lain yaitu Atsusa Ratana untuk memindahkan diri sendiri yang tadi dia gerakkan bersamaan dengan bola Chatsuka Ratana. Cao Cao menukik tajam ke bawah dengan ujung tombak True Longinus yang di arahkan ke kepala Naruto.

Serangan Cao Cao dari dua arah ini malah memburuk keadaan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto malah menyeringai. Dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini.

Greepp...

Sedikit mundur dengan margin tipis, kepala dan tubuh Naruto berhasil menghindari tusukan tombak Cao Cao dari atas. Lalu dengan sigap dia menangkap tombak True Longinus itu, menggunakan batang tombaknya untuk menahan golok yang bergerak dari arah depan.

Prannkkkk...

Golok yang berasal dari bola Chatsuka Ratana bertemu dengan tombak True Longinus. Hasilnya, golok itu yang hancur, lalu serpihannya kembali menyusun diri membentuk bola cahaya seperti awal.

Naruto mundur, mengambil jarak aman dari Cao Cao. Dia sudah dua kali kena serangan kritis dari pengguna tombak pembantai tuhan, dan hampir mati. Kalau yang ketiga terkena lagi, Naruto merasa dirinya akan benar-benar mati. Cao Cao adalah petarung yang pandai menganalisis kemampuan lawannya, serangan pertama yang gagal dia jadikan sebagai pelajaran untuk membuat serangan kedua menjadi lebih mematikan. Jadi jika serangan kedua gagal lagi, maka serangan yang ketiga akan menjadi amat sangat mematikan. Begitula Cao Cao, pertarung jenius berbakat yang mampu menjatuhkan banyak makhluk supranatural walau ia sendiri hanyalah 'manusia biasa' yang lemah fisik dan sihir.

Cao Cao menapak di tanah, semua bola Seven Treasure sudah kembali melayang dibelakang punggungnya. Dia memutar tombaknya dengan satu tangan kanan didepan, perlahan sambil tetap diputar dia ayunkan ke belakakang melewati punggung lalu ke depan lagi, dan sekejap dia sudah memasang kuda-kuda rendah dan kokoh dengan tombaknya yang teracung ke depan. Gaya kuda-kuda ini sangat dipengaruhi oleh ajaran Perguruan Kungfu Shaolin.

Sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam, Cao Cao bicara, "Kau adalah jenius pertarungan yang pertama ku hadapi sampai sesengit ini. Bahkan mendapatkan ide menggunakan tombak True Longinus untuk menahan serangan Sub Spesies Balance Breaker Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine dari True Longinus itu sendiri."

Naruto juga bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya dengan gaya khas taijutsu Kawazu Kumite dari Myoubukazan, "Yah, aku hanya berpikir, kemampuan dari bola yang mampu menghancurkan senjata apapun, apakah bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan True Longinus itu sendiri yang aslinya adalah senjata berupa tombak?. Jawabannya ada dua pilihan, Tombak True Longinus akan hancur atau golok dari bola cahaya itu yang akan hancur. Yang jelas yang manapun jawabannya, aku diuntungkan. Tapi faktanya, ternyata kemampuan balance breaker hanya mampu menghancurkan senjata lawan, tapi tidak pada sacred gear itu sendiri."

"Hn, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Cao Cao menjentikkan jarinya, sebagai responnya salah satu bola cahaya Seven Treasure bergerak ke depan Cao Cao.

"Bersinarlah, Kahabatei Ratana!"

Flaassssshhhh...

Setelah mengatakan itu, bola bersinar makin terang, lalu sesaat kemudian kembali meredup. Ketika pandangan menjadi jelas, tampak ada banyak sekali benda-benda humanoid yang berdiri berjejer di depan Cao Cao. Semua benda itu mirip Cao Cao, bisa bergerak layaknya sebaris pasukan. Itulah kemampuan dari Kahabatei Ratana, menciptakan tiruan tubuh pemiliknya.

"Pffttt..." Naruto malah kegirangan, dia seperti menahan tawa.

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Cao Cao heran dengan Naruto ketika melihat teknik yang baru saja ia perlihatkan.

"Kau salah memilih teknik, Cao Cao. Coba lihat ini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto membentuk segel tangan dengan menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari tangan kiri dan tangan kanan.

 **Tajuu: Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**

BooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopftt

BooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopftt

BooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopftt

Cao Cao terdiam, ternyata Naruto juga mampu menciptakan tiruan seperti dirinya. Bahkan sangat mirip sehingga sangat susah dibedakan dengan aslinya.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju tangan kanan lalu ia angkat ke atas,

"Ayooo minnaa,,,,,, serbuuuuuuuu!"

"Hoorryyaaaaaa..."

Para bunshin itu menanggapi teriakan semangat dari Naruto

Pasukan Cao Cao maju tanpa di komando, sedangkan Cao Cao yang baru sadar dari keterkejutan langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto asli yang menerjang ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang mengejutkan ya."

"Kheheheheee, begitulah. Senang bertarung denganmu." balas Naruto.

"Yah, aku juga sama. Baru kali ini aku merasa menikmati pertarunganku, benar-benar pertarungan yang hanya berpikir untuk bertarung, terlepas dari tujuan, tuntutan, dendam, atau misi apapun yang melatarbelakanginya."

Mereka berdua bicara sambil beradu skill beladiri.

Cao Cao yang kental dengan teknik kungfu perguruan Shaolin, menyerang dengan memberikan tusukan-tusukan tajam dan cepat dengan tombaknya. Beberapa kali menggunakan gerakan tipuan.

Naruto menangkis semua serangan Cao Cao menggunakan Kunai Hiraishin di tangannya. Dia punya banyak stok senjata ini di kantong senjata miliknya, jadi hancur satu atau dua tidak masalah. Gerakan tipuan pun bisa ia kenali berkat kemampuan sensor Sennin Mode.

Sesekali Cao Cao merendahkan badan lalu memberikan serangan dengan kakinya, melayangkan sapuan untuk meruntuhkan kuda-kuda Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan sigap melompat untuk mengindari serangan itu.

Naruto juga memberikan serangan balik, satu dua tiga empat lima kali dia melayangkan sayatan tajam dengan kunainya, namun tak bisa mengenai tubuh Cao Cao. Pemuda keturunan China itu seringkali memutar gagang tombak, menggunakan bagian bawah atau atas tombak untuk menangkis dan mengecoh serangan Naruto.

"Haaaaaaaa..."

Sambil berteriak, Cao Cao mengirimkan tusukan tombak, kali ini mengarah pada kaki Naruto. Sekali lagi berusaha menggoyahkan kuda-kuda sehingga saat lawannya dalam keadaan tidak seimbang, dia bisa melayangkan sebuah serangan jitu yang tak bisa dihindari maupun ditangkis.

"Hap..."

Naruto terpaksa mengangkat kakinya yang menjadi target incaran Cao Cao. Keseimbangannya menjadi sedikit goyah, ia tahu point ini seringkali menjadi incaran Cao Cao, jadi,,,,,

Tap...

Sebelum Cao Cao menarik lagi tombaknya, Naruto lebih dulu menginjak tombak itu hingga menempel di tanah.

Naruto yang berhasil menahan tombak True Longinus membuat cengiran lebar di bibirnya lalu berkata, "Cao Cao, kau sadar tidak kalau teknik peniru tubuh milikmu benar-benar payah. Lihat saja ke sekelingmu!"

Benar saja, hampir semua pasukan tiruan Cao Cao sudah habis dibabat oleh bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Sedangkan bunshin Naruto, hanya sedikit yang menghilang.

Naruto berkata lagi, "Teknik penggandaan diri tubuhmu itu banyak kekurangannya, kau tahu?

"Huh?" alis Cao Cao bertaut.

"Tiruanmu hanya bisa bergerak saja, tapi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan teknikmu dan dirimu pada mereka. Sedangkan tiruanku bisa bergerak, bertarung, dan bahkan bisa berpikir sendiri, jadi jauh lebih unggul."

Cao Cao menanggapinya dengan kekehan, "Kheh, kau pikir aku tidak menyadari kelemahan tiruanmu hah? Jumlah energi yang terpancar dari tubuhmu berkurang signifikan setelah membuat tiruan-tiruan itu. Artinya kau perlu energi yang banyak untuk membentuk mereka lalu membagikan sebagian energimu agar mereka bisa bertarung. Selain itu, walau hanya beberapa saja tapi saat ada tiruanmu yang lenyap, aku melihat ekspresi di wajahmu sedikit berubah. Aku yakin itu adalah efek samping dari teknikmu, pengalaman serta beban fisik dan beban mental yang diterima oleh tiruanmu akan dikirim kepada dirimu yang asli saat mereka menghilang, membuat kau cepat kelelahan. Aku tidak salah kan?"

Pernyataan Cao Cao membuat Naruto bungkam. Namun sesaat kemudian kedua orang ini tersenyum senang. Pengalaman bertarung seperti ini tak akan pernah mereka lupakan, karena mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati pertarungan ini.

Cao Cao dengan kuat menarik tombaknya, sehingga berhasil terlepas dari injakan Naruto. Dia melompat sambil menggerakkan jari tangannya.

Salah satu bola cahaya Seven Treasure merespon lalu bergerak ke bawah telapak kaki Cao Cao. Menggunakan itu, Cao Cao melayang semakin tinggi di udara.

"Hatsutei Ratana, kemampuan dari bola ini membuatku bisa terbang." Cao Cao bicara dari udara, "Lalu ini?"

Cao Cao mengirim salah satu bola Seven Treasure ke arah Naruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto merasakan bahaya besar akan datang padanya.

"Hancurkan semua! Balinayaka Ratana, HAAAAAAA!"

KAABOOOMMMM...

Benar saja, bola itu menciptakan getaran yang sangat kuat pada udara di sekitarnya, sekejap kemudian gelombang kejut penghancur seperti yang selalu terjadi pada ledakan bom pun tercipta, merambat ke segala arah dengan cepat dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Itu adalah kemampuan Seven Treasure yang berfokus pada kekuatan penghancur. Efek dari gelombang kejutnya sama dengan gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan dari ledakan satu drum bom TNT.

Setelah ledakan selesai, semua bunshin Naruto lenyap tanpa sisa. Lantai beton Piazza san Marco yang awalnya datar, kini retak dimana-mana, bahkan sejauh radius 15 meter dari pusat ledakan Balinayaka Ratana, terbentuk kawah dalam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari atas.

"Rasakan ini...!"

 **Senpou: Rasengan**

Dengan sebuah bola biru yang berputar cepat di tangan, Naruto meluncur ke bawah, tepat ke arah Cao Cao yang melayang di udara.

Sebelum ledakan besar dari Balinayaka Ratana, Naruto asli lebih dulu melempar sebilah kunai Hiraishin lurus ke langit. Menjadikannya media teleportasi untuk menghindari. Lalu menyerang balik dari atas dengan rasengan.

Cao Cao yang menyadari itu, menggunakan salah satu bola Seven Treasure untuk memblok serangan Naruto.

Tepat ketika rasengan Naruto hampir mengenai bola itu, sebuah pusaran dimensi ruang tercipta didepan bola. Rasengan itu di serap habis.

Naruto tahu kemampuan itu, Mala Ratana yang berguna untuk memindahkan serangannya. Dia langsung melompat menjauh, mencegah dirinya kalau-kalau serangannya sendiri yang telah diserap Cao Cao akan muncul dan di arahkan padanya dari belakang. Tapi sensor Sennin Mode tidak merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengincar dirinya, matanya celingak-celinguk mencari kemana Cao Cao akan mengirim rasengan tadi.

Saat naruto sudah mencapai tanah, matanya melotot karena menangkap bahwa rasengannya muncul di dekat istrinya, tepat di depan perut Hinata.

Hinata diam, tak ada respon apapun atau perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya walau dia sudah mengetahui sebuah bola rasengan akan membor perutnya hingga berlubang.

Baaaaannnnggggggg...

Rasengan itu meledak, menelan Hinata dalam ledakan besar hingga menciptakan asap putih pekat.

Naruto marah, dia melotot pada Cao Cao yang melayang di udara.

"Apa-apaan kau hah? Melibatkan orang lain dalam pertarungan kita.!"

Cao Cao menjawab bentakan Naruto padanya, "Hanya sedikit bermain dengan emosi saja, agar pertarungan kita semakin menarik. Aku yakin gadis itu orang yang sangat berharga bagimu kan?"

"Sialan kau!" Naruto mengumpat kasar.

Dengan emosi meledak, Naruto mengambil satu kunai Hiraihin dari kantong senjata di pinggangnya. Lalu melemparkannya lurus ke arah Cao Cao.

"Teknik yang sama tidak akan berguna padaku untuk yang kedua kali."

"Begitu kah?" Naruto mencibir. Kemudian dia membuat serangkaian segel tangan.

 **Tajuu: Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Setelah merapal nama jutsunya, kunai hiraishin yang awalnya hanya ada satu, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak. Jumlahnya ribuan, dan semuanya di arahkan pada Cao Cao.

Cao Cao melotot, dengan ini Naruto bisa muncul tiba-tiba dari mana saja tanpa bisa ia duga lalu melayangkan serangan mematikan ke tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin baginya menghancurkan kunai-kunai itu satu persatu dengan Chatsuka Ratana, pasti tidak sempat. Balinayaka Ratana baru saja ia gunakan, jadi perlu isi ulang tenaga untuk membuat gelombang serangan penghancur lagi. Atsusa Ratana juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk menghindar dengan menteleport diri sendiri sebab semua bola Seven Treasure juga menjadi target incaran kunai Naruto, tidak ada jalan menghindar. Kahabatei Ratana yang mampu menciptakan tiruan dirinya membentuk pasukan untuk pertahanan juga tidak cukup. Jumlah kunai hiraishin yang dilempar naruto terlalu banyak, Cao Cao tidak bisa membuat tiruan dirinya dengan Kahabatei Ratana sebanyak itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Cao Cao selain ini. Dia mengarahkan ujung tombaknya pada asal datangnya serbuan kunai Naruto. Bilah tajam dari tombak True Longinus terbuka, menampakkan bilah baru yang terbentuk dari cahaya yang memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat. Cahaya itu menjadi semakin terang, ini pasti akan menjadi serangan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Bersinarlah, tombak yang memusnahkan tuhan!"

KAAAAAAAA.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoo, ketemu lagi. Sorry ngaret dari jadwal up biasa. Tapi ngeri eh, sejak jum'at aku ngerasa kayak banci taman yang dikejar satpol PP. Di FB, PM, apalagi review, ditagih update-an. Padahal biasanya kan damai-damai aja.

Okeh, membahas sedikit chapter ini.

Haracles Vs Bikou, aaahh jutsu hukuman derita seribu tahun keluar tuh, mwahahahahaaaa. Jeanne Vs Kuroka & Le Fay, jelas saja kerjasama akan lebih diuntungkan. Sriegfried Vs Arthur, sejak awal sudah ketahuan jelas perbedaan level kedua orang ini. Yaa memang begitulah, jika di LN DxD Tim Gremory harus susah payah melawan Hero Faction, maka di FF ini anggota Tim Vali bisa dengan mudah menghabisi anggota Hero Faction. Perbedaan level kekuatan mereka memang berbeda jauh sejak awal. Pengecualian untuk Cao Cao, orang yang satu ini memang kelewat jenius dalam bertarung, Vali di buat keok.

Pokoknya, di chapter ini aku kupas habis statistik _Power & Ability_ dari anggota tim Vali dan kelompok Hero Faction, menyesuaikan literatur asli, walau untuk Athur ada tambahan Noble Phantasm.

Kemudian Cao Cao Vs Naruto, dari segi _Power dan Speed_ , anggap saja imbang. Cao Cao itu walaupun manusia biasa, tapi dia manusia super. Naruto juga manusia, tapi dia menggunakan Sennin Mode/Sage Mode. Yang membedakan hanyalah teknik dan taktik. Kehebatan dalam memaksimalkan _Skill_ yang dimiliki, itu menjadi penentu kemenangan. Tapi Cao Cao vs Naruto, lanjutin di chap selanjutnya saja. Sampai disini udah kebanyakan word.

Ulasan Review:

Kombo NaruSasu, tunggu pas di klimaks ya.

Samael mati, alasan awalnya memang karena keinginan Ophis. Selain itu ada kemarin ku tuliskan kalau makhluk itu terindikasi digunakan untuk tujuan tidak baik oleh Hades dan komplotannya. Informasi diperoleh dari informan Tim Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?. Dan satu lagi, Ophis termasuk point kunci dalam rencana besar Tim Naruto sampai ke Perang Armageddon. Jadi musuh alami Ophis harus dilenyapkan untuk mengantisipasi gangguan terhadap rencana mereka. Ini sudah cukup logic kan?

Ada yang usul Cao Cao CS gabung Tim Naru atau Konoha. Uummm, itu urusan nanti. Pokoknya di Arc ini mereka akan benar-benar jatuh eksistensinya.

Ditanya lagi kenapa cuma Konoha yang nyasar ke dunia supranatural? Kenapa desa lain ga ikut. Pokoknya tenang aja, Konoha udah cukup kok. Tentang Guru Gai, ada kejutan dari dia. Nantikan saja.

Orang yang menjadi lawan Vali muncul chapter depan aja.

Pencarian Artefak ketiga ke universe lain, setelah selesai arc ini ya. Ini juga lagi dibikin konsepnya. Baru setelah itu Arc selanjutnya tentang Konoha.

Update chapter selanjutnya, kemungkinan besar Jum'at sehabis lebaran saja. Jadi jum'at ini aku libur dulu ya.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

...

.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 8 Juli 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Sialan kau!" Naruto mengumpat kasar._

 _Dengan emosi meledak, Naruto mengambil satu kunai Hiraihin dari kantong senjata di pinggangnya, lalu melemparkannya lurus ke arah Cao Cao._

 _"Teknik yang sama tidak akan berguna padaku untuk yang kedua kali."_

 _"Begitu kah?" Naruto mencibir. Kemudian dia membuat serangkaian segel tangan._

 _ **Tajuu: Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

 _Setelah merapal nama jutsunya, kunai hiraishin yang awalnya hanya ada satu, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat banyak. Jumlahnya ribuan, dan semuanya di arahkan pada Cao Cao._

 _Cao Cao melotot, tak ada pilihan lain baginya. Dia mengarahkan ujung tombaknya pada asal datangnya serbuan kunai Naruto. Bilah tajam dari tombak True Longinus terbuka, menampakkan bilah baru yang terbentuk dari cahaya yang memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat. Cahaya itu menjadi semakin terang, ini pasti akan menjadi serangan yang sangat berbahaya._

" _Bersinarlah, tombak yang memusnahkan_ _t_ _uhan!"_

 _KAAAAAAAA_ _._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 45. The Downfall of Hero Faction, Part 5.**

 **-Dimensi Buatan Replika Venesia-**

"Bersinarlah, tombak yang memusnahkan tuhan!"

KAAAAAAAA...

Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mulai terpancar dari ujung tombak True Longinus. Menyebar luas hingga menelan semua kunai hiraishin yang dilempar Naruto.

Iris mata Naruto membulat, cahaya suci itu sangat mematikan bagi iblis, tapi dirinya yang manusia pun kalau sampai terkena serangan itu pasti juga akan terluka parah.

Kilatan cahaya menyilaukan semakin menyebar memenuhi seluruh lapangan Piazza San Marco. Karena ini tempat terbuka, langit gelap kota Venesia ikut terang benderang seperti siang hari.

Tidak lama kemudian, cahaya dari tombak suci berhenti. Saat semuanya kembali normal, yang tersisa hanyalah kesunyian.

Cao Cao bernafas lega, situasi dimana dirinya terpojok kini berhasil ia balikkan. Dia tertawa pelan, namun begitu ia tetap waspada karena tidak menemukan keberadaan tubuh Naruto.

Cao Cao mendarat di tanah. Bola Hatsutei Ratana yang ia gunakan untuk terbang kembali ke posisi semula, melayang bersama 6 bola cahaya lain di belakang punggungnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak menatap ke sekeliling, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah kekkai hitam, kekkai yang tak bisa ditembus oleh cahaya sekuat apapun. Cao Cao bisa menduga asal kekkai itu.

Perlahan kekkai hitam yang berbentuk setengah bola memudar, memperlihatkan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ophis tampak menurunkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Sudah bisa di pastikan dia lah yang membuat Kekkai itu. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Kalau bukan karena itu, ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuat kekkai.

"Tch, merepotkanku saja!" wajah Ophis tertekuk kesal. Sejak kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata, dia memang lebih ekspresif seperti ini.

Sebenarnya tubuh Ophis mampu menahan sekuat apapun cahaya suci dari tombak terkuat True Longinus. Itu sudah dibuktikan saat ia menerima serangan seperti ini dari Cao Cao tanpa melawan, bahkan dengan keadaan ujung tombak menusuk ke dalam perutnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada Ophis. Dia adalah Uroboros Dragon, eksistensi pemilik kekuatan yang tak akan bisa dicapai oleh makhluk manapun di dunia ini, manifestasi dari julukan 'perwujudan ketidakbatasan'.

Dari dalam kekkai hitam itu, ada juga Vali yang masih duduk di tanah, tapi tak ada lagi ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya. Racun Samael sudah habis dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Tampaknya tubuh Vali sudah pulih, tapi belum dengan kekuatannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke kondisi prima. Fenrir dan Gogmagog diam dengan tenang, mereka setia menemani Vali.

Kurama juga tampak tak terganggu sedikitpun, dia masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan dagu bertumpu pada kaki depan. Dia sepertinya tak tertarik sedikitpun melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Cao Cao. Mungkin saja Kurama lebih suka pertarungan all-out yang hancur-hancuran ketimbang licik-licikan.

Ada pula Hinata disana, berdiri disamping Ophis. Dia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, tidak kelihatan kenapa-kenapa walau sebelumnya menerima serangan rasengan secara langsung tepat di perutnya. True Tenseigan selalu aktif, walaupun diaktifkan secara sempurna hanya ketika bertarung saja, tapi selama berada di Kota Venesia buatan ini, doujutsu Hinata selalu dalam mode standby, aktif secara terbatas sebagai antisipasi jika ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba.

The True Tenseigan Limited Activation, pada kondisi ini Hinata mampu merilis kemampuan pertama dan kedua doujutsunya dalam skala kecil. Membuat bidang manipulasi vektor hanya pada bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya, dan manipulasi jarak dalam ruang lingkup pendek yang tidak lebih dari 50 meter. Berbeda dengan pengaktifan sempurna, ketika Hinata mampu membuat bidang manipulasi vektor di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan manipulasi jarak dalam ruang lingkup mencapai 10 km.

Jadi, biarpun diserang seperti tadi oleh teknik Cao Cao, dia tidak akan terluka. Bidang manipulasi vektor di bagian perut melindungi tubuh dan pakaiannya dari gilasan angin padat rasengan. Dia membalikkan vektor atau arah putaran rasengan sehingga rasengan itu meledak tanpa mengenainya. Walaupun tak dipungkiri kalau seluruh badannya ditelan efek ledakan, namun itu tidak sedikitpun memberikan cederan padanya.

Kembali pada Cao Cao, tanpa menghiraukan Ophis dan lainnya yang selamat, kedua bola matanya masih mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Naruto. Dia yakin pemuda berambut pirang itu masih selamat, orang jenius seperti Naruto pasti punya taktik untuk menyelematkan diri dari serangan cahaya terkuat True Longinus. Terlebih lagi Naruto mengatakan bahwa sudah berada di Kota Venesia buatan ini sejak awal, artinya kemungkinan besar Naruto sudah melihat tekniknya. Dan kalau itu benar, maka Naruto pasti sudah memiliki cara untuk mengantisipasi serangannya tadi.

Mata Cao Cao bergerak-gerak waspada, dia menggumam, "Depan belakang, kiri kanan, tidak ada. Tempat ini sudah rata, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Atas juga tidak ada. Dimana dia?"

Sementara otaknya masih berpikir, Cao Cao menunduk, menatap tanah yang di pijaknya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi panik, "Jangan-jangan...!"

Craacckkk...

Permukaan tanah yang ia tatap bergetar, lalu,

Swuussshh...

sesuatu meluncur cepat dari dalam tanah hingga,

Duaagg...

Sebuah tinju keras menghantam dagu Cao Cao, membuat pemegang tombak True Longinus terangkat ke atas hingga terpental jauh.

tap...

"Huuhhhh..." Naruto membuang nafas setelah menapak di tanah, dia kelihatan senang. "Akhirnya aku berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi."

Ya, memang benar. Sejak serangan pembuka dimana tendangannya menghantam pipi Cao Cao, Naruto tidak pernah lagi berhasil menyerang pria pemegang True Longinus itu. Cao Cao terlalu gesit menghindar. Pukulan barusan adalah serangan kedua yang berhasil mengenai Cao Cao.

"Cuih.." Cao Cao yang baru saja bangun, meludah. Cairan merah kental bercampur dengan air ludahnya. Pukulan tadi tentu memberikan cedera yang cukup parah, terlebih lagi dagu adalah bagian tubuh yang fatal jika menerima serangan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri, disangga dengan tombak karena keseimbangan tubuhnya belum kembali sempurna. Dia dan Naruto saling lempar tatapan.

"Sialan...!"

Naruto menanggapi umpatan Cao Cao, "Pukulan tadi kupersembahkan untuk istriku yang coba kau lukai."

Saat rasengan bersarang di perut Hinata, Naruto sempat panik. Ketakutan melandanya, namun segera hilang setelah mengingat bahwa Hinata punya kekuatan untuk menjaga diri, istrinya tidak akan terluka hanya karena itu, rasengan tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Lagipula, saat ledakan terjadi, dalam Sage Mode ia bisa merasakan kalau Hinata selamat, baik-baik saja, tak ada tanda-tanda terluka. Namun tetap saja itu membuatnya marah pada Cao Cao karena melibatkan orang lain dalam pertarungan.

"Aku kecolongan, tidak kusangka kalau kau punya kemampuan bersembunyi di dalam tanah." kata Cao Cao.

"Itu memang kemampuan dasar yang harus dikuasai oleh shinobi sepertiku. Lagipula salahmu sendiri, membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan sehingga aku punya kesempatan bersembunyi ke dalam tanah saat kau tak melihatku."

Moment ketika cahaya menyilaukan dari True Longinus bersinar terang, sebelum terkena efek buruk dari cahaya itu, Naruto menyembunyikan diri ke dalam tanah. Daripada repot-repot membuat kekkai ataupun lari menjauh, bersembunyi di dalam tanah jauh lebih efektif. Cahaya tidak mungkin sampai ke dalam tanah.

Lagipula dari dalam tanah, dia bisa memberikan serangan kejutan pada Cao Cao. Ini salah satu gerakan favoritnya, ketika ia mengalahkan Neji di ujian chuunin dahulu, mengalahkan banyak musuh lain, bahkan melawan Toneri di bulan.

Cao Cao sendiri, dia tampak sedikit gusar. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali membuat serangan kritis yang jika terkena pasti akan membuat Naruto meregang nyawa, namun selalu berakhir gagal. Naruto selalu punya ide dan teknik untuk menangkis serangannya atau menghindar tepat ketika point kritis.

Meski sedikit gusar, Cao Cao malah tersenyum, dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus. "Hei, penampilanmu kembali seperti semula, aku juga merasakan aura kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuhmu menurun drastis. Kau sudah kehabisan senjutsumu kan?"

Dengan kedua bola matanya, Cao Cao jelas melihat bahwa kelopak mata Naruto kembali seperti semua, tidak lagi berwarna oranye. Lalu iris matanya pun kembali biru seperti permata saphire. Dan lagi, jika saja Naruto masih memiliki senjutsu, pukulan yang mengenai dagunya pasti akan lebih bertenaga dan membuatnya langsung K.O.

"Um yaaah, yang kau katakan benar sekali." jawab Naruto.

"Kau yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, apa aku harus memberimu waktu lagi?"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau menerima belas kasih darimu. Aku punya cara untuk mengatasi itu."

Cao Cao meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Naruto masih punya teknik lain. Dia tidak habis pikir, ada petarung yang mempunyai banyak teknik seperti Naruto.

Naruto melempar kunai hiraishin ke sampingnya,

Zzsshhttt...

Dan langsung ditangkap oleh bunshin Naruto yang datang dengan kunai itu sebagai media perpindahannya.

"Kai...!"

Dengan mengatakan itu, bunshin Naruto lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

Cao Cao menatap intens ke arah Naruto. Dia mengerti satu hal.

"Kau menggunakan tiruanmu untuk mengumpulkan energi alam kan?"

Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Cao Cao. Dia sudah dalam Sage Mode lagi.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya, lalu membuat kuda-kuda siap bertarung lagi. "Aku yakin ini terakhir kalinya kau menggunakan senjutsu. Ini dimensi buatan yang miskin energi alam. Dan lagi, menghitung waktunya, kau hanya mampu menggunakan mode ini selama sepuluh menit, aku benar kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi, bersikap jujur dengan hasil analisis Cao Cao. "Tapi, aku akan mengalahkanmu sebelum senjutsuku habis, ingat itu.!"

Syuuttt...

Naruto melempar sebuah kunai lurus ke atas, sangat tinggi hingga mencapai langit.

Cao Cao mengamati kunai itu,

Stab,,,,Stab,,,,Stab,,,,Stab,,,,Stab,,,,Stab,,,,

Enam buah kunai hiraishin menancap di tanah, disebar membentuk enam titik simetris mengelilingi Cao Cao yang menjadi pusatnya pada jarak sekitar 8 meter.

" _Sialan, aku tertipu trik bodohnya._ " Cao Cao membatin, karena terfokus pada kunai hiraishin yang dilempar ke atas, dia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto langsung melempar enam kunai hiraishin lain sekaligus setelahnya.

Cao Cao mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tombak True Longinus. Kewaspadaannya semakin tinggi, sampai batas maksimal. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan trik apa lagi yang akan digunakan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai seraya melemaskan jari-jemari tangannya. Dia sudah siap melakukan serangan kapanpun.

Dalam kewaspadaannya, Cao Cao berpikir keras. ' _Ini buruk bagiku. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari serangannya. Aku terkurung dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Semua arah sudah diblok olehnya. Ke bawah tanah tidak mungkin karena aku tidak punya kemampuan itu. Ke atas,,,,, tidak. Itu terlalu buruk. Walaupun di atas tidak ada apa-apa, jelas lewat atas sama saja dengan sengaja menginjak ranjau. Itu perangkap. Karena hanya atas jalan satu-satunya yang tersisa, si pirang itu pasti sudah menyiapkan serangan kejutan dari titik itu._ '

Setelah melemaskan jari, Naruto kini melemaskan lehernya.

Cao Cao tidak berhenti memikirkan cara untuk melawan serangan Naruto.

' _Memindahkan diriku sendiri dengan Atsusa Ratana ke tempat lain sangat beresiko. Lawanku ini pasti sudah menyadari cara kerja Atsusa Ratana._ '

Saat Cao Cao ingin memindahkan sesuatu ke tempat lain, bola cahaya Atsusa Ratana harus lah menyentuh objek yang ingin dipindahkan, lalu lokasi tempat tujuan dan objek itu tersambung dengan sebuah portal. Jarak maksimal perpindahan adalah 50 meter.

Tapi kenapa sangat beresiko? Penggunaan Atsusa Ratana bisa langsung dikenali karena bola cahaya itu harus lah menyentuh objeknya dulu. Kemudian saat portal terbuka dan dua titik perpindahan saling terhubung, ada jeda waktu sesaat sebelum transfer selesai. Jeda waktu itu memang hanya sesaat tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Hiraishin Naruto, perbandingannya terlalu jauh. Lebih dari itu, Naruto dengan Sage Mode mampu merasakan keberadaan orang lain, jadi titik terbukanya portal tempat tujuan perpindahan Atsusa Ratana pasti bisa dideteksi dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Kalau Cao Cao ingin melarikan diri dengan Atsusa Ratana, Naruto bisa dengan cepat dan dengan mudahnya mengirimkan satu serangan fatal ke titik itu.

Cao Cao bukan orang bodoh yang gegabah melakukan tindakan, dia sadar kalau sekarang dirinya sudah terkurung dan tidak bisa kabur. Maka dari itulah, setiap langkah yang ia lakukan harus terencana dan terstruktur, baik saat menyerang maupun menghindari atau menahan serangan agar dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Oii,,,, Cao Cao, bagaimana kalau kutambahkan dengan ini?"

Tanpa sempat Cao Cao menjawab, didepan sana Naruto sudah membuat segel tangan.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

BooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopfttBooopftt

Naruto membuat lima bunshin, total ada enam Naruto termasuk yang asli.

Semakin buruk bagi Cao Cao, dia menjadi panik. " _Aku bisa mati kalau membuat gerakan yang salah._ "

Cao Cao sudah menyiapkan gerakan khusus dalam otaknya. Ya, sebuah taktik untuk melumpuhkan Naruto dalam satu langkah serangan balik. Pada kondisi tadi, biarpun dirinya dipojokkan dengan enam arah serangan taktis, tapi jika bisa menemukan dari mana arah datangnya serangan Naruto lalu membalik keadaan dengan serangan balik, maka dia yang menang. Karena jelas sekali, dari manapun datangnya serangan, yang pasti dirinya lah target serangan satu-satunya. Dari manapun asalnya, tapi arahnya tetap sama, yaitu ke tengah, tepat posisinya sekarang.

Namun saat ini, Naruto membuat enam tiruan. Agar berhasil, rencana Cao Cao harus dilakukan dengan tepat yang mana serangan balik itu harus dilakukan pada Naruto asli, tidak boleh terkecoh pada yang tiruan. Meski begitu, serangan dari tiruan juga bukan hal enteng sebab semua tiruan Naruto mempunyai kemampuan menyerang dan memberi critical hit yang hampir menyamai aslinya. Untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini, Cao Cao harus membuat minimal lima langkah antisipasi ditambah dengan satu langkah serangan balik.

Cao Cao menatap Naruto bersama lima tiruannya yang sudah membuat posisi siaga menyerang, masing-masing dari mereka mengepalkan tangan. Artinya bagi Cao Cao, serangan yang akan datang adalah pukulan atau tinju. Kemudian enam buah kunai Hiraishin yang mengelilinginya dia tandai dalam otaknya, kunai arah jam 12, jam 2, 4, 6, 8, dan jam 10.

Cao Cao memegang tombaknya semakin erat, ketujuh bola cahaya Seven Treasure memposisikan diri melingkar mengelilinginya. Kuda-kuda kokoh dan rendah sudah dia pasang.

Naruto melihat lawannya sudah siap, "Aku mulai sekarang...!"

Zzzsshhhttt...

Dua Naruto hilang,

Bola mata Cao Cao bergerak liar. Dapat, dia melihat dari salah satu Naruto dari arah jam 12. Satunya lagi tidak terlihat, berarti datang dari belakang, arah jam 6.

Cao Cao hanya menggerakkan jari, satu bola cahaya melaju ke belakang punggungnya sementara satunya lagi ke depan dan berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah katana panjang.

Jleebbb...

Naruto yang datang dari arah jam 12 di tusuk katana, katana yang berasal dari bola cahaya Chatsuka Ratana.

Jleebbb...

Katana tadi menembus Naruto, lalu menusuk satu lagi Naruto yang ada di belakang Naruto yang sudah tertusuk. Dua Naruto terkena dalam satu serangan.

Naruto yang datang dari arah belakang, Cao Cao pindahkan ke depan dengan bola Atsusa Ratana, sehingga juga ikut terkena serangan dari Chatsuka Ratana.

Boofftt...Boofftt...

Namun kedua Naruto itu palsu, hanya tiruan.

Belum sempat berkedip, Cao Cao melihat tiga Naruto sudah hilang dari tempat awalnya.

Serangan dari tiga arah.

Cao Cao tidak bisa menggunakan bola cahaya yang sudah digunakan tadi karena ada jeda waktu setiap penggunaan. Serangan dari Naruto terlalu cepat untuk bisa diblok dengan cara yang sama.

Mata Cao Cao bergerak cepat, dia melihat ketiga Naruto itu datang dari arah jam 2, jam 4, dan jam 8.

Dua bola cahaya yang lain bergerak, masing-masing ke arah jam 4 dan jam 8.

Naruto yang muncul dari kunai hiraishin arah jam 4 datang dengan sebuah tinju lurus. Serangan ini berhasil Cao Cao tahan berkat pengobanan diri tiruan dirinya yang dibuat dengan bola Kahabatei Ratana. Salah satu tiruan Cao Cao berhasil menusuknya dengan tombak, namun setelah tertusuk, tubuh naruto berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Naruto yang datang dari arah jam 8 terpental jauh lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Itu efek daya penghancur dari Balinayaka Ratana. Ternyata yang ini juga Naruto tiruan.

Tersisa Naruto yang dari arah jam 2.

Tidak!

Ternyata Naruto yang terakhir sudah hilang dari tempat awal. Dan muncul dari kunai Hiraishin yang ada di arah jam 10 dari Cao Cao.

Prediksi Cao Cao meleset, rencananya adalah tangannya sendiri yang menghabisi Naruto yang datang dari arah jam 2, setelah itu langsung melompat ke arah kunai jam 10 karena dia yakin yang Naruto asli muncul terakhir dari kunai itu. Jika predisi tepat, maka ia bisa menyerang Naruto sebelum Naruto menyerangnya.

Tapi dalam situasi ini, Naruto yang datang dari kunai arah jam 10 muncul lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Ada dua pilihan bagi Cao Cao. Pertama tetap menyerang tiruan Naruto yang datang dari kunai arah jam 2, tapi jika ini dilakukan, dia mungkin tidak sempat menyerang Naruto asli. Kedua, langsung menyerang Naruto asli, tapi sangat beresiko karena tiruan Naruto bisa saja lebih dulu menyerangnya.

Setelah berpikir cepat, Cao Cao memilih cara lain.

Dua Naruto menerjang sama-sama dengan tinju lurus, tapi Naruto asli yang datang dari arah jam 10 sedikit lebih lambat.

Moment ketika tiruan Naruto yang datang dari arah jam 2 semakin dekat, masuk dalam jangkauan serang, Cao Cao melemparkan tombaknya, tusukan lurus pada tiruan Naruto. Sedangkan dia menerjang Naruto asli dengan tangan kosong.

Hal ini hampir tidak pernah Cao Cao lakukan, tombak True Longinus tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, hanya langkah ini yang terbaik untuk melawan dua Naruto sekaligus.

Cao Cao melesat ke arah Naruto asli, tangan kanan ia tekuk ke dalam sedangkan telapak tangan kiri di depan.

Booofftt...

Naruto tiruan yang datang dari arah jam 2 sudah lenyap tertusuk tombak True Longinus.

Cao Cao semakin dekat dengan Naruto asli. Mereka berdua tampak akan melayangkan tinju dengan cara yang sama.

Tepat saat jarak dua orang ini tertutup, Cao Cao menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya untuk memblok tinju tangan kanan Naruto. Berhasil dia tahan, kepalan tangan Naruto tidak mencapai wajahnya.

Saat point kritis ini, Cao Cao membuat serangan balik. Sebuah tinju penuh tenaga Cao Cao sarangkan ke perut Naruto. Tapi gagal, tangan Naruto yang satunya menahan tinju Cao Cao.

Mata mereka saling terkunci, namun Naruto membuat seringaian.

Tanpa sempat Cao Cao mengetahui maksud seringaian itu,

DUUAAAGGGG...

Hidung Cao Cao lebih dulu menerima hantaman keras. Wajahnya terasa seperti dilempari batu keras yang beratnya puluhan kilogram. Akibat dari ini, tubuh Cao Cao terdorong ke belakang.

Srreeekkk...

Brakk...

Cao Cao terpental lalu berhenti setelah menabrak puing sisa menara lonceng Gereja St Mark Basillica yang cukup besar.

"Guhhaa..."

Cairan merah pekat dimuntahkan Cao Cao lewat mulutnya, sisa darah yang masih ada disudut bibir ia seka dengan tangan kanan. Wajahnya menderita luka memar berat.

Cao Cao berdiri walaupun tidak bisa tegap. Keseimbangan tubuhnya kacau karena pukulan tak terlihat yang mengenai kepalanya. Dia mengarahkan tangannya pada tombak True Longinus yang tergeletak di tanah. Seolah merespon panggilan tuannya, tombak itu terbang, kembali ke tangan Cao Cao. Tujuh bola cahaya Seven Treasure juga kembali ke posisinya, melayang di belakang Cao Cao.

Di ujung sana, Naruto berdiri santai seraya melemaskan kedua tangannya.

Seolah mengerti ekspresi bingung dan penasaran yang terpahat di wajah Cao Cao, Naruto berucap, "Jangan terkejut! Walaupun tinju tangan kananku berhasil kau blok, tapi aku melepaskan senjutsu dari pukulan itu. Energi senjutsu yang menembus tangan kirimu itu memiliki ciri fisik sehingga mampu memberikan cedera ketika mengenai wajahmu, sebuah pukulan tenaga dalam tak terlihat, seperti pukulan hantu."

"Ck Kuso!" Cao Cao mengumpat. Dia sudah mampu berdiri dengan benar, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang serasa menguliti wajahnya.

Cao Cao benar-benar kalah telak. Setiap Naruto menyerang, selalu muncul teknik baru yang tak ia duga. Jika terus seperti ini, ia tak akan pernah bisa memperhitungkan bagaimana serangan Naruto yang selanjutnya. Ini sungguh kerugian besar bagi Cao Cao, dia adalah jenius yang memanfaatkan data pertarungan musuh lalu membuat strategi terbaik untuk mengalahkannya. Namun Naruto, selalu membuat kejutan dalam setiap kali menyerang.

Naruto memasang wajah serius, hasrat bertarungnya sudah lenyap entah kemana, digantikan keinginan untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya disini. "Hei Cao Cao, sepertinya teknikmu dari Sub-Spesies Balance Breaker Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine sudah habis kau keluarkan semua, tombak yang mampu membuat cahaya suci yang sangat kuat, dan gaya bertarungmu. Aku sudah memahami semuanya."

"Brengsek.!"

Tentu saja Cao Cao marah. Selama ini, dialah yang selalu berada di posisi atas dalam setiap pertarungan melawan musuhnya. Dia yang punya banyak data musuh, dan kejeniusannya mampu memahami gaya dan teknik bertarung orang yang ia lawan, membuatnya musuhnya tak berkutik menghadapi strategi yang ia buat. Cao Cao dijuluki sebagai petarung tipe teknik tertinggi.

Namun sekarang keadaan berbalik. Perkataan Naruto barusan adalah pukulan telak, ia yang selalu mengatakan kalimat itu pada lawannya, kini dia lah yang harus menerimanya. Dia memang belum kalah, tapi makna dibalik perkataan itu bagi pertarung tipe teknik ialah kekalahan. Kekalahan mutlak adalah ketika lawan yang dihadapi memahami semua teknik yang dimiliki, bukan saat K.O.

"Kurasa tidak akan menarik lagi kalau kita bertarung lebih lama, jadi dengan serangan terakhirku ini kupastikan kau benar-benar kalah."

 **Senpou: Rasengan**

Naruto membuat resengan biasa di telapak tangannya, namun bercampur senjutsu karena ia membuatnya dalam kondisi Sage Mode.

Naruto mengambil tiga buah kunai hiraishin dari kantongnya. Satu ia lempar lurus ke depan tepat ke arah Cao Cao dan dua sisanya dilempar ke sebelah kiri dan kanan pria Cao Cao.

Cao Cao yang melihat itu, langsung merespon. Tidak tahu yang manapun, semua kunai yang dilempar Naruto berbahaya, sama berbahayanya.

Satu bola cahaya Cao Cao bergerak ke depan, Balinayakan Ratana. Menggunakan itu, dia menggetarkan udara untuk membuat gelombang penghancur agar kunai itu terpental.

Namun sebelum kunai Hiraishin terpental, senjata ninja itu hilang lebih dulu.

Mata Cao Cao bergerak liar, dan menemukannya. Kunai yang hilang muncul didekat kunai yang melaju disebelah kirinya.

Teknik baru lagi, rupanya Naruto tidak hanya mampu memindahkan tubuhnya menggunakan kunai hiraishin sebagai media, tapi juga memindahkan satu kunai ke titik dimana kunai lainnya berada. Memindahkan posisi dan merubah arah gerak kunai, teknik ini ia ciptakan dengan sedikit meniru konsep kemampuan kedua The True Tenseigan, yaitu manipulasi jarak.

Kunai yang muncul disebelah kiri itu berubah posisi dan arahnya. Tepat mengarah pada Cao Cao.

Tahu serangan semakin mendekat, Cao Cao menggerakkan jari sehingga satu bola cahaya cahaya Seven Treasure bergerak ke kakinya, itu Hatsutei Ratana. Menggunakan itu, Cao Cao terbang ke atas menghindari kunai yang datang dari sebelah kirinya.

Namun belum berhenti sampai disitu, kunai yang Naruto luncurkan ke sebelah kiri Cao Cao lenyap, lalu muncul dititik dimana posisi kunai ketiga yang ada di sebelah kanan Cao Cao.

Lagi, Naruto mengubah arah dan posisi kunai hiraishinnya.

Kunai yang telah berubah arah itu mengarah ke atas, tepat pada Cao Cao yang melayang.

Tidak ingin kunai itu lebih dekat padanya, Cao Cao menggerakkan satu bola cahaya. Chatsuka Ratana, menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan kunai itu.

Cao Cao melihat kunai pertama telah menancap di tanah setelah gagal mengenai dirinya, kunai ketiga bergerak lurus dan baru saja menancap disebuah puing dinding bangunan, dan kunai kedua baru saja ia hancurkan dengan Catsuka Ratana. Ini kesempatannya, pada moment ini Naruto tidak bisa lagi melakukan teknik yang sama, sebab untuk melakukan teknik itu memerlukan minimal satu kunai yang masih bergerak.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Cao Cao menggunakan bola Atsusa Ratana pada dirinya sendiri.

Cao Cao muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto, ujung tombak True Longinus diarahkan langsung ke punggung Naruto.

Namun,,,,

Zzzsshttt...

Satu centi sebelum ujung tombak menyentuh tubuh Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih dahulu menghilang.

Cao Cao dapat mendengar bunyi dengingan nyaring rasengan, berasal dari arah belakangnya, lalu juga suara Naruto,

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah."

Setealah itu, Cao Cao tidak merasakan apapun lagi selain rasa sakit luar biasa dipunggungnya. Kulitnya seperti digilas kuat oleh bola berduri tajam.

Brakkk...

Tubuh Cao Cao menghantam tanah,

Dhuuuarrr...

Rasengan yang bersarang di punggung Cao Cao pun meledak, menelan Cao Cao dalam ledakan yang cukup besar.

Tap

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi Cao Cao. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Taktiknya berhasil, itu karena dia sudah memahami bagaimana Cao Cao bertarung, seperti yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Masih ingat dengan kunai Hiraishin yang Naruto lempar tinggi ke atas sebelum serangan enam arah? Sebenarnya itu adalah pertaruhan yang Naruto buat untuk mengalahkan Cao Cao.

Kunai yang di lempar ke atas, mau setinggi apapun ujung-ujungnya pasti akan jatuh juga. Ada selang waktu beberapa puluh detik untuk kunai itu jatuh kembali ke tanah. Selama waktu itu lah, Naruto menyerang Cao Cao dan memojokkannya.

Serangan enam arah adalah cara untuk membuat Cao Cao terpojok, lalu serangan dengan mengendalikan tiga buah kunai Hiraishin sebenarnya adalah sebuah pembuat jalan bagi Cao Cao.

Selama pertarungan ini, Naruto sudah memahami bagaimana Cao Cao menyerang. Pengguna tombak True Longinus itu hanya akan menyerang pada point terbaik menurut hasil perhitungan otaknya. Jika bisa membuat sebuah moment terbaik, maka Naruto bisa membuat Cao Cao langsung menyerang pada point itu.

Naruto sengaja membuat bagian belakangnya seolah kosong dari penjagaan dengan fokus mengendalikan tiga kunai hiraishin yang mengejar Cao Cao. Ketika ketiga kunai itu berhenti bekerja, Cao Cao akan langsung menyerang balik dari titik terlemah yaitu belakang.

Sesuai prediksi dan perhitungan yang Naruto buat dengan didasari pola serangan Cao Cao, kunai hiraishin yang dilempar ke atas jatuh kembali tepat di posisi Cao Cao muncul dengan kemampuan Atsusa Ratana. Saat itulah, Naruto bisa menteleport dirinya ke belakang Cao Cao lalu menyarangkan rasengan ke punggung Cao Cao dari posisi itu.

Akhir dari duel ini, Cao Cao sudah benar-benar kalah. Pria itu berusaha bangkit dengan badan penuh luka. Wajahnya yang lebam akibat pukulan penghancur dari senjutsu serta rasengan yang menggilas punggungnya, membuat Cao Cao menderita cedera parah. Darah segar mengalir dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, lebih banyak lagi darah yang dimuntahkan.

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang, dia menatap Cao Cao yang hanya bisa berdiri dengan lutut, itu pun ditopang dengan tombak.

Cao Cao membuka mulutnya, suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku sadar kalau aku lemah karena aku adalah manusia, tapi yang paling tak kusangka adalah aku dikalahkan oleh manusia lainnya."

Ya, Cao Cao tahu pasti kalau Naruto adalah manusia. Ini pukulan telak bagi harga dirinya. Jika saja dia kalah dari makhluk supranatural baik itu iblis, naga, dewa atau apapun, maka itu menjadi hal wajar.

Cao Cao tak mungkin bisa bertarung lagi saat ini. Balance Breakernya sudah lenyap. Kekuatan yang memancar dari tombak suci telah hilang.

"Aku memang kalah, tapi aku akan menginggalkan sesuatu."

Naruto menyerngit heran.

"Aku akan memakai Truth Idea."

Iris mata Naruto melebar, ia tahu apa itu Truth Idea. Dia memiliki andil merencanakan apa yang terjadi disini, jadi informasi tentang Truth Idea sudah ia kantongi di otaknya.

Truth Idea adalah sesuatu yang mirip Juggernaut Drive pada Sacred Gear Divine Dividing ataupun Boosted Gear. Cao Cao akan mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa meski itu akan membuatnya lepas kendali.

Cao Cao memegang tombak suci dengan tangannya yang gemetar, membuat kuda-kuda dengan tombak lalu mulai berbicara.

"Tombak. Tombak Suci Sejati yang mampu membunuh Tuhan. Hisaplah ambisi sang Raja Dominasi yang tertidur di dalamku, dan tembuslah celah dari keberkahan dan kehancuran. Engkau. Umumkanlah kehendak, dan berubahlah menjadi cahaya."

Piiiinnnnnnnnnn...

Disertai lafal mantra Cao Cao, ujung tombak terbuka, dan cahaya sangat menyilaukan mulai bersinar darinya. Cahaya itu bersinar makin terang, pasti akan sangat buruk jika membiarkan True Longinus melepas cahaya yang lebih besar dari ini. Yang jelas, semua yang ada di dimensi buatan ini akan dilenyapkan kalau Truth Idea selesai dilepaskan.

Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Truth Idea terwujud. Mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada sebilah kunai, dengan tubuh yang sudah diselimuti aura kuning. Naruto bersiap untuk melakukan langkah kilat dalam mode kyubi dan menghujamkan kunainya tepat ke jantung Cao Cao jika sampai Truth Idea akan benar-benar rilis.

Tapi,,,,,, Naruto membatalkan niatnya. Dia tidak jadi menikam jantung Cao Cao karena cahaya dari tombak perlahan mulai melemah. Pucuk tombak yang terbuka lebar mulai kembali ke bentuknya semula.

Cao Cao melihat itu. Dia menjadi terdiam membisu dan kaget.

"Ini tidak aktif?" Ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa jelas terlihat dari wajah Cao Cao.

Mengerti itu, Naruto mengendurkan kewaspadaan. Dia kembali ke mode normal, Sage Mode pun juga dilepas.

Kemudian Cao Cao memasang ekspresi seolah dia mendapatkan jawaban setelah merasakan sesuatu dari tombaknya.

"Begitu. Jadi itulah 'kehendak'mu. Jadi kau telah memilih tujuan manusia itu daripada ambisiku?" kata Cao Cao pada tombaknya.

Naruto tak terlalu mengerti, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah tombak itu tidak menerima ambisi tuannya.

"Jadi kau menerima kutukan, Cao Cao."

Orang yang mengatakan kalimat barusan adalah Vali. Dia sudah bisa berdiri dengan normal, kondisinya sudah pulih walau beberapa saat lalu dia terkena racun kutukan Samael yang mengancam nyawanya sebagai pemilik kekuatan naga.

Tidak hanya Vali, ada Ophis, Hinata dan semua anggota tim Vali lengkap. Mereka semua kini berkumpul, berdiri disamping Naruto.

Vali berkata lagi, "Cao Cao, apa kau tahu kenapa Truth Idea gagal?"

Vali bertanya pada Cao Cao, tapi ekspresi diwajah pria pemegang kekuatan Kaisar Naga Putih tidak menunjukkan wajah ingin tahu, malah sepertinya dia sudah tahu, dia hanya ingin Cao Cao menegaskan kegagalannya.

Tidak ada piliha lain, Cao Cao harus menjawab, "Truth Idea berkaitan dengan 'Kehendak' The God of Bible. Kehendak dari almarhum Tuhan menghisap ambisi dari pemegang tombak ini, dan dengan merespon betapa kuat lawannya, ia menciptakan banyak efek dan keajaiban. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu dengan kekuatan absolut untuk menghancurkan lawan, atau bisa juga menjadi berkah pada lawan yang mampu menangkap hati mereka. Dan sekarang, jawaban yang diberikan Truth Idea adalah kesunyian, artinya Naruto memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tombak Suci True Longinus lebih ingin melihat tujuan Naruto ketimbang ambisiku."

Vali kemudian tersenyum puas setelah mendengar itu.

"Jadi tombak suci itu memilih Naruto dan bukan kau, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao tertawa pada dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Vali. Dia menatap ke arah Naruto dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terluka parah, "Naruto, bisakah kau katakan, apa tujuanmu? Apa makna keberadaanmu di dunia ini?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah dan pelan, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis sarat makna yang tak terdefinisi, "Maaf Cao Cao, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku beritahukan padamu. Keberadaanku di dunia ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk sebuah tujuan,,,,, takdir yang menggenggam seluruh alam semesta,,,,, tujuan yang tak akan pernah bisa dipahami oleh kau yang sekarang."

 **Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker**

 **Divine Dividing Scale Mail**

"Oh, jadi kau yang akan membunuhku, begitu kan Vali?"

Pertayaan Cao Cao dijawab dengan tindakan. Vali yang sudah dalam balutan armor balance breaker mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Cao Cao.

 **Half Dimension**

Dengan seruan itu, semuanya terbagi dua. Bukan Cao Cao melainkan sesuatu yang ada di belakang Cao Cao. Tepat dimana menara lonceng Gereja St Mark Basillica tersisa setengah yang masih berdiri, terbagi dua, mengecil, semakin kecil seiring dengan Cao Cao memusatkan kekuatan iblisnya pada daerah itu.

Ruang terdistorsi, namun seperti sebuah kertas yang rapuh, lapisan distorsi dimensi ruang itu robek oleh munculnya sebuah sabit hitam yang mengeluarkan hawa tidak mengenakkan. Robekan semakin lebar seiring dengan sabit itu yang mengiris distorsi ruang.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam sana. "Sialan, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Suaranya yang misterius yang menggema sepanjang Piazza san Marco yang hancur berantakan. Yang muncul adalah seseorang yang mengenakan jubah terdekorasi, jubah khas Grim Reaper.

Tapi ada perbedaan yang nyata antara dia dengan pasukan Grim Reaper yang sudah lenyap akibat pertarungan antar monster Kurama dan Samael. Wajahnya yang tertutup kerudung kelihatan cukup jelas, dia mengenakan topeng seperti yang biasa dikenakan badut. Sabitnya memiliki aura yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan yang dipegang pasukan Grim Reaper. Bilah dari sabit juga nampak sangat hitam. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah ketahuan kalau dia adalah Grim Reaper Kelas Tinggi, mungkin Kelas Boss.

Menanggapi kemunculan orang itu, Vali berbicara. "Ternyata kau yang bersembunyi, Grim Reaper terkuat yang ada dalam legenda, Pluto. Salah satu Grim Reaper yang melayani langsung Dewa Neraka, Hades."

Tampak hanya segelintir orang yang terkejut. Semua anggota Tim Vali menunjukkan raut wajah tidak suka. Mereka yang notabene adalah buronan hampir semua golongan, tentu pernah berurusan dengan orang ini.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Ophis, mereka bertiga nampak masih tenang. Keberadaan orang ini mungkin sudah diperhitungkan dalam rencana mereka.

Pluto menatap Cao Cao yang sudah tak berdaya lagi, "Cao Cao, kau benar-benar dikalahkan ya. Perhitungan dan perencanaanmu memang tidak salah, tapi kecerdasan Ophis yang lebih superior darimu sehingga membuatmu hancur sampai seperti ini. Sampai kita kehilangan Samael, ini benar-benar kekalahan terburuk yang pernah kita alami."

Cao Cao menjawab walaupun membuat dadanya sesak, "Kau,, uhhuk." sampai terbatuk, "Memangnya apa yang kau mau hah?"

"Kabur dari sini hidup-hidup. Aku tidak ingin sepertimu, Hades-sama dan Sakra-sama punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini. Ada rencana besar yang harus segera di laksanakan."

"Brengsek!" kemarahan Cao Cao kembali bertambah, namun saat ini dia dalam posisi tidak bisa apa-apa.

Pluto mengalihkan pendangannya pada orang-orang yang menggagalkan rencana penangkapan Ophis.

"Tapi sepertinya hampir mustahil aku bisa kabur dari sini hidup-hidup setelah tempat persembunyianku ketahuan." Pluto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Melawan Ophis? Aku akan dicap sebagai orang gila, tidak mungkin bagiku melawan Uroboros Dragon Sang Ketidakbatasan."

Pluto mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Naruto, "Kau laki-laki berambut pirang, pilihan yang sangat buruk jika aku melawanmu. Aku mendapat informasi kalau kau pernah bertarung dengan Sakra-sama, mengalahkan beliau dalam pertandingan tinju."

"Dan kau wanita poni rata." Pluto menatap Hinata, "Aku jelas merasakan kalau kau hanyalah manusia lemah, tapi kelihatannya kau memiliki kekuatan misterius, yang bahkan katanya membuat Sakra-sama memilih mundur hanya karena melihat sorot matamu."

Tidak ada yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Pluto. Naruto pernah memaksa Ophis menunjukkan bentuk sejatinya. Jadi bukan hal mustahil pasangan ini sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan Sakra, Dewa Perang Indra, The Heavenly Emperor, sosok yang dikatakan bahwa hanya dengan Four Great Satan, keempat Maou yang ada sekarang harus menggabungkan kekuatan untuk bisa mengimbanginya.

Vali mengeluarkan tawanya, tawa mengejek. "Kheh, kau memalukan Pluto, dasar licik. Perkataamu barusan, artinya kau meminta belas kasihan dari lawanmu untuk bisa tetap hidup kan?"

Itu lah makna dibalik ucapan Pluto. Dia memprovokasi harga diri Naruto, Hinata, dan Ophis agar tidak melawannya. Pluto mengaku kalah sebelum bertarung, tentu saja akan membuat ketiga orang itu malu kalau tetap menghabisinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau melawanku?" tanya Vali dengan gaya seorang maniak bertarung.

"Terserahlah, apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

Kalau melawan Vali, Pluto merasa masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

"Kau tahu, sejak tadi aku ingin sekali melepaskan amarahku tapi kondisiku tidak memungkinkan karena racun kutukan Samael. Aku semakin marah ketika setiap orang bertarung, menyisakan diriku yang hanya bisa duduk memulihkan diri. Aku yang selalu mencari pertarungan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Namun sekarang ada kau, satu satunya yang bisa kulampiaskan kemarahanku hanya kau, Pluto."

Vali mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, namun jelas terdengar nada kemarahan di dalam ucapannya. Pria berambut perak ini menyimpan banyak frustasi dalam dirinya karena keadaannya yang dia anggap memalukan tadi.

Pluto memasang kuda-kuda pada Vali setelah memutar mutar sabitnya. "Bagus sekali, melawanmu yang merupakan keturunan asli Lucifer dan juga merupakan Hakuryuukou, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi biarpun aku sudah hidup sangat lama."

Pluto menerima tantangan Vali. Saatnya pertarungan 'Hakuryuukou Vs Grim Reaper Legendaris'.

Dooooooon

Vali kemudian terselimuti dengan jumlah aura iblis yang menggila.

SWIFT!

Pluto lenyap dari pandangan. Dia cepat.

Moment ketika Grim Reaper Kelas Tertinggi itu muncul kembali, sabit hitamnya telah bersarang di tanah tempat Vali berdiri sebelumnya.

Si Hakuryouku kini sudah melayang di udara. Vali tak kalah cepat.

"Tch." terdengar suara decihan Pluto.

Zzzsshhtt...

GIIIIIN GIIIIIIN

Vali dan Pluto pun mulai saling bertukar serangan dengan cepat di udara. Grim Reaper itu mampu mengimbangi gerakan Vali, padahal Vali termasuk salah satu iblis muda tercepat yang pernah ada.

Tidak, tampaknya Pluto lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan dibanding Vali. Dia memakai sabitnnya dalam kecepatan tinggi sambil meninggalkan jejak hitam karena kecepatannya itu. Kapanpun dia dan Vali saling berbenturan, atmosfir berguncang dengan keras. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan betapa kuatnya mereka.

Ke bawah, dipermukaan tanah tempat orang-orang berkumpul, Naruto menonton pertarungan Vali dan Pluto, namun sesaat kemudian dia langsung merasa bosan. Tidak ada yang menarik dari pertarungan itu, gerakan-gerakannya memang hebat dan sangat cepat, namun itu bukan hal mematikan baginya. Sepertinya Ophis dan Hinata pun berpikiran sama dengan Naruto.

Daripada diam saja, Naruto mencari topik untuk dibicarakan. Dia menatap Le Fay setelah menemukan topik.

"Nee, Le Fay-chan?"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar karena dipanggil tercetak di wajah imutnya.

"Apa, Naruto-niisama?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku punya kemampuan untuk merasakan hati orang lain."

"Maksudmu kau bisa langsung tahu kalau ada orang yang mencintaimu?" tanya Le Fay antusias, pipinya merona merah.

Kuroka ikut mengangguk antusias dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Le Fay.

"A-,,," Naruto terdiam.

Hinata yang mendengar itu terkekeh kecil. Ucapan Le Fay sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Hinata sangat tahu akan hal itu.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong, "Bukaaan, bukan itu maksudku. Begini, aku bisa merasakan emosi orang lain, membedakannya antara yang positif dan negatif."

"Terus, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Kuroka.

Kedua perempuan dari Tim Vali ternyata memang cepat akrab dengan Naruto, berbeda dengan dua lainnya yang tampak cuek, apalagi Vali yang sangat ingin menantang bertarung.

"Aku tidak merasakan emosi negatif berlebihan dari kalian semua, dari itu aku meyakini kebenaran ucapan Ophis kalau kalian adalah orang baik. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kalian punya banyak musuh, bahkan jadi buronan hampir semua golongan supranatural?"

Le Fay dan Kuroka kemudian memasang wajah murung.

"Tidak tahu. Sebenarnya yang kami lakukan hanyalah mengecek misteri permulaan dunia dari Great Red-san, mencari orang orang kuat legendaris, dan kadang kadang mengabulkan permohonan Ophis-sama. Namun nampaknya Golongan Pahlawan menganggap kami pengganggu karena kami memiliki kekuatan. Juga Siegfried-sama nampaknya sangat benci pada kami. Khususnya karena dia marah besar lantaran mantan rivalnya, kakakku Arthur, masuk ke kelompok ini. Didalam Khaos Bridage pun kami kurang disukai kelompok lainnya karena Vali-sama yang paling dekat dengan Ophis-sama sebagai sesama naga. Dan alasan golongan-golongan lain mencari-cari kami bahkan menjadikan kami sebagai buronan, aku kurang tahu, mungkin korban politik."

Le Fay mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam, tampaknya gadis mungil anggota Tim Vali ini adalah yang paling jujur akan emosinya.

"Hmmm, ya sudah. Kita lupakan tentang ketidaksukaan orang lain pada kalian! Hati dan perasaan orang lain tidak bisa dijadikan acuan. Jadi ada apa dengan misteri dunia? Aku juga tak memahami apa yang kalian lakukan tentang orang orang kuat legendaris."

Kuroka yang lebih bisa menjaga emosinya menjawab, "Kami memulai dengan mencari rahasia Great Red yang berenang di celah dimensional. Peradaban yang sudah punah, teknologi dari benua hilang seperti tanah Mu dan Atlantis. Juga mencari semesta paralel. Kami juga pergi mencari Yggdrasil dari Mitologi Norse. Serta anekdot tentang orang orang kuat legendaris dan mencari para Pahlawan atau makhluk yang statusnya entah hidup atau mati, tak diketahui. Kadang kadang kami sekedar mengacau saja."

"Whooaaa, jadi kalian itu petualang." Naruto tampak semakin penasaran tentang Tim Vali sebenarnya, melupakan pertarungan sengit di udara antara Hakuryukou dengan Grim Reaper Legendaris.

"Ya. Kami mengalami petualangan hebat setiap hari. Kami juga melawan orang orang kuat. Vali-sama juga mencoba menemukan dari mana makhluk bernama Naga berasal. Juga dia mencari alasan pertarungan besar diantara dua Naga Langit. Juga mencari kemungkinan adanya Longinus baru. Itu juga salah satu hal yang kami cari." Le Fay mengatakannya dengan ekspresi senang.

Naruto paham sekarang, ternyata Tim Vali hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang belum menemukan tujuannya. Memang benar kalau mereka tampaknya memiliki impian masing-masing, terutama Vali yang ingin melawan Great Red. Tapi kenyataannya pada saat ini, Tim Vali tidak lebih dari sekelompok orang yang berkeliaran mencari hal sesuka hati mereka. Petualangan hanyalah alasan yang mereka buat untuk melakukan sesuatu, daripada tidak ada kerjaan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto, dan dia langsung mengatakannya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami. Sebenarnya kami juga berpetualang mencari hal-hal baru dari dunia-dunia yang tak diketahui."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat pandangan Hinata pada Naruto menajam, namun dengan segera ia menguasai diri. Ia paham dan percaya dengan semua keputusan yang dibuat suaminya.

"Ta-"

"Ah tidak. Kalian tidak perlu bergabung dengan kami. Kita teman, kelompok kita jadi partner, bagaimana?" Naruto bicara lagi, memotong ucapan Le Fay.

Karena tidak ada sahutan, Naruto berseru, "Hinata!"

Paham akan itu, Hinata mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti rubik berwarna hitam metalik di telapak tangannya. Benda dengan ukiran indah disetiap sisinya itu berputar dan melayang di telapak tangan Hinata. "Benda ini yang membawa kami berpetualang berkeliling ke seluruh semesta."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata mengatur susunan piece dari _Cube_ yang ia pegang. Muncullah sebuah layar hologram yang menampilkan banyak hal. Misteri-misteri dari dunia lain yang selama ini belum pernah diketahui oleh orang di dunia ini, petarung-petarung kuat dari berbagai dimensi, dan banyak lagi hal-hal lainnya.

Kuroka dan Le Fay, bahkan Arthur dan Bikou kelihatan sangat tertarik dengan itu.

"Ya, tapi itu semua tergantung Vali-sama." kata Le Fay sambil tersenyum. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sendiri sangat tertarik dengan yang ditawarkan. Punya teman baru dan petualangan baru, tentu saja lebih menarik ketimbang mengurusi masalah berat yang ada di dunia ini.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan Hakuryukou dan Grim Reaper Legendaris. Vali dan Pluto terpisah jarak yang lumayan jauh di udara.

"Sekarang saatnya, akan kutunjukkan padamu wujud lain dari Juggernaut Drive dimana aku menyegel pemikiran para pemilik sebelumnya secara total."

Sayap-sayap cahaya membentang dari tubuh Vali, mereka memancarkan kekuatan iblis yang luar biasa. Armor putih bersih itu diselimuti oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian setiap berlian berpendar biru.

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit. Adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan."

[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian dari Naga Langit!]

[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]

[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]

"Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga murni."

"Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi putih-perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna."

 **Empireo** **Juggernaut Over Drive!**

Vali yang sekarang tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia bahkan belum menyentuh apapun, namun puing-puing bangunan yang ada di tanah terangkat seolah gravitasi tak berlaku, lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

Vali, dia pantas disebut monster. Juggernaut Drive yang menempatkan nyawanya dalam bahaya dan memakan umurnya, kini mampu dia ubah menjadi kekuatannya sendiri hanya dengan bakatnya.

"Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive. Cukup mirip, namun berbeda dari Juggernaut Drive. Bentuk terbaru yang hanya bisa digunakan olehku. Kau akan mencicipi kekuatan ini dengan tubuhmu sendiri, Pluto!"

Tanpa bicara, Pluto maju sambil menebaskan sabit hitamnya ke arah Vali. Dia bergerak sangat cepat sambil menciptakan bayangan.

CRACK!

Itu suara dentingan logam yang patah. Vali mematahkan sabit Pluto menggunakan tinjunya dengan sangat mudah. Menghancurkan sabit itu dalam sekali pukul.

Pluto nampaknya terkejut, namun sebelum ia sempat berbuat apa-apa, dia menerima tinju keras dari Vali di rahangnya. Akibatnya tubuh Pluto terangkat tinggi tinggi ke udara.

Vali mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Pluto, dan dia mencengkramkan telapak tangannya.

"Kompres!"

 **Compression Divider**

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!]

Tubuh Pluto yang terangkat ke udara mulai ditekan panjangnya, kemudian ditekan lebarnya. Kemudian lagi dan lagi ditekan panjang dan lebarnya, terus dan terus seperti itu, tubuh Pluto terus dibagi dua.

"Ini? Tidak mungkin! Kekuatan apa ini?" Pluto berteriak panik seolah tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Vali mengatakan tanpa ampun, "Lenyaplah!"

Grim Reaper yang tubuhnya menjadi begitu kecil sampai tak bisa dilihat dengan mata, hingga akhirnya lenyap dalam ketiadaan.

Itulah, akhir riwayat hidup dari Grim Reaper Legendaris, Pluto.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Vali berubah kembali ke Balance Breaker biasa. Dia bernafas tersengal-sengal. Dia mengalahkan Grim Reaper itu tanpa membiarkan musuhnya melakukan apa apa. Hanya dengan melihatnya, wujud itu pasti menguras staminanya

Vali mendarat, menapakkan kakinya bersama dengan semua anggota timnya.

Semuanya terkejut, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Ia mengulas senyum senang, benar-benar menarik. Kemampun Vali adalah salah satu hal terhebat yang pernah ia lihat.

"Terima kasih atas pertunjukannya, Vali." kata Naruto.

"Ya, lalu sekarang giliran kita kan?"

Alis Naruto terangkat, dia mengerti maksud ucapan Vali. "Sekarang kah?"

"Ma-"

Obrolan itu terganggu dengan munculnya kabut di sekitar mereka, lebih tepatnya di tempat Cao Ca terbaring.

Pria pengguna tombak suci itu mulai kehabisan nafas, tapi jelas dia masih hidup walau kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Ayo kita pulang, Cao Cao."

Seorang yang muncul di samping Cao Cao dari balik kabut adalah Georg. Tampaknya dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya akibat serangan mematikan dari Hinata.

"Uhhuuk. Georg!"

"Aku sudah mengamankan Leornardo."

Georg mengambil tangan Cao Cao dan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir transportasi. Dia kemudian menatap semua orang yang telah membuat rencananya hancur berantakan.

Tak berapa saat, kabut putih tebal pun menyelimuti mereka, membuat diri mereka lenyap dari sana.

Namun tampaknya, baik Naruto maupun Vali tidak ada yang berniat mencegah Cao Cao kabur. Mungkin kedua pemimpin tim ini merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang diperlukan dari Cao Cao.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau tawarkan pada kami tadi." kata Vali pada Naruto. "Timku akan jadi partner kelompokmu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku berduel. Hanya itu syaratnya."

"Hei, ta-"

Vali tidak terima penolakan. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, stamina dan kekuatanku akan kembali fit setelah istirahat sebentar. Aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Kalau itu maumu, ya sudah."

Bahu Naruto turun tanda ia pasrah. Meski begitu ia tampak senang.

"Ayo, kita mulai!"

Vali yang sejak tadi masih dalam armor balance breaker scale mail melesat duluan ke angkasa.

"Saaaa, Kurama. Ayo kita hadapi dia dan naga putih Albion yang ada bersamanya. Ini duel dou pertama kita didunia ini."

"Khuuu..." Kurama yang sejak tadi tiduran di tanah langsung bangun. Tentu saja melawan naga sungguhan, salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon, akan menjadi kebanggaan bagi Kurama kalau bisa menang.

Booffttt...

Kurama hilang dalam kepulan asap, kekuatan dan kesadarannya kembali ke tubuh Naruto.

Swwuussshh...

Mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode, Naruto yakin dengan ini sudah cukup untuk bertarung imbang dengan Vali.

Fuuu...!

Hilang sekejap dari daratan, menyusul Vali untuk pertarungan udara.

Terdengar suara Albion, dia memperingatkan, **"Dengar Vali! Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan terberat yang kau lakukan, manusia itu punya monster yang level kekuatannya setara denganku. Mereka berdua pasti akan bertarung all-out dengan kekuatan penuh. Jangan lupakan kalau dia juga petarung tipe teknik, bahkan lebih jenius daripada Si Pengguna Tombak Suci yang telah ia pecundangi."**

"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya!, pasti."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di sudut lain replika Kota Venesia yang sudah hancur.

Ada pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, tato yang lebih mirip gambang taring. Dia bersama dengan anjing putih kesayangannya. Tampak sekali raut wajah kesalnya, dia sedang menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya ini misi apa sih? Kenapa Rokudaime-sama tidak menjelaskan apapun pada kita."

Pemuda lain yang bersamanya, memakai jaket berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulut dan mengenakan kacamata menyahut, "Sudahlah Kiba, jangan banyak berpikir. Biasanya kau kan jarang menggunakan otakmu."

"Brengsek kau, Shino.!" kedutan amarah nampak jelas di dahi pemuda yang bernama Kiba ini.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Aku yakin kau tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan ini, iya kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda berjubah hitam ini malah bertanya balik.

"Ck, kuso..."

"Sudah selesai." Shino yang menjawab, tidak seperti Kiba, shinobi Konoha paling kalem ini jauh lebih penyabar dari teman satu timnya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah! Aku akan langsung mengirim kalian pulang ke Konoha."

"Tunggu Sasuke!" pinta Shino, "Sebenarnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya sejak awal, tapi setelah sampai disini, ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa diam. Aku tahu kita datang ke tempat ini, ke tempat bekas pertarungan. Aku tidak peduli jika yang bertarung orang lain, tapi lain cerita kalau aku kenal orang itu."

Sasuke, Shino dan Kiba belum lama tiba di kota Venesia yang telah hancur ini, mungkin beberapa menit setelah Kurama membunuh Samael. Shino dan Kiba langsung bergegas untuk melaksanan tugas yang diamanatkan oleh Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bertugas sebagai pengantar saja, Kamui Rinnegan miliknya yang membawa mereka bertiga sampai ke tempat ini.

Kakashi tidak sembarangan memilih orang, jadi tentu saja Kiba dan Shino dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya karena kompatibilitas kemampuan mereka berdua dalam misi ini.

Shino melanjutkan ucapannya, "Serangga-seranggaku mengenali sisa-sisa pertarungan di tempat ini, ada banyak chakra kyubi dari Naruto yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Walaupun kadarnya sangat tipis, tapi seranggaku masih mampu merasakannya."

Kiba lalu memasang wajah serius, "Aku juga menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dari tadi tahu. Bau ini, aku menciumnya, ini bau Hinata dan Naruto. Iya kan, Akamaru?"

Wooopff...

Anjing putih bernama Akamaru itupun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hn. Kalau iya memang kenapa? Kalian berdua tidak boleh mengganggu urusan mereka." tukas Sasuke.

"Apa ini semua sudah direnanakan?" tanya Shino, "Oleh kau, Naruto, Hinata, dan Rokudaime-sama."

"Hn."

Hanya dengusan ini yang keluar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Shino.

"Aku paling benci jika tidak dilibatkan." Kiba berkata dengan nada tidak mengenakkan, "Tapi baiklah, aku menyerah. Urus saja urusan kalian."

Sasuke menatap Shino dan Kiba yang berdiri berdampingan. Akamaru ada di dekat Kiba, dan sesuatu yang mereka bawa, yang menjadi tugas mereka disini. Dia mengaktifkan Rinne-Sharingan, lalu membuat pusaran kamui.

"Hoi,,, kau tidak pulang Sasuke?"

Kiba bertanya karena pusaran Kamui yang dibuat tidak mengikutsertakan Sasuke.

Pusaran kamui itu pun lenyap membawa Kiba dan lainnya, beserta dengan pertanyaan tadi.

Setelah keadaan hening, baru Sasuke menjawab. "Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi, ada pertarungan seru yang harus ku tonton."

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ahaaa,,,, ngaret? Satu hari doang kok :v . . . Mungkin untuk kedepannya selama sebulan ini, akan terjadi ketidakteraturan update chapter baru. Maklumi saja, setelah lebaran ini kesibukanku agak nambah, jadi harus memanage ulang waktu luang buat nulis.

Chapter ini, mungkin bagian yang membuat bingung adalah kemunculan tim dari Konoha? Pikirkan saja sendiri apa misi mereka.

Chapter depan, akhir dari Arc The Downfall of Hero Faction. Akan ada pertarungan Naruto Vs Vali, all-out hancur-hancuran dengan kekuatan penuh, apalagi setelah Vali punya kekuatan baru.

Ulasan Review:

Yang nyari Sasuke, tuh kan udah muncul, walau dikit. Hahaaa. Ada yang ngebahas tentang ninja-ninja Konoha, tentang kekuatan mereka. Yaa, aku cuma bisa bilang begini saja, semuanya mendapat _Power Up_ kok, kekuatan mereka berkembang pesat, jadi bukan hanya Naruto saja yang makin hebat, bukan hanya Hinata saja yang makin kuat. Sasuke pasti meningkat kekuatannya, dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya juga banyak berkembang.

Katanya kemarin Fight Naru Vs Cao Cao cuma sedikit. Perasaan kalian aja, word count utk Naru Vs Cao Cao itu hampir 4k word, sedangkan sisanya sekitar 5k word untuk tiga pertarungan lain. Naru Vs Cao Cao tetap mendominasi. Dan chapter ini pun, lebih dari setengah pertarungan Naru.

Kenapa Naru ga pake kekuatan penuh? Nih, di chapter ini cukup dengan Sage Mode serta kejeniusannnya, Cao Cao kalah telak hingga harga dirinya sebagai petarung tipe teknik tertinggi hancur.

Hinata? Ga kenapa-kenapa tuh, hahahaaaaa.

Sexy no Jutsu? Ga usah deh, lagian Cao Cao manusia normal, ga mesum. Beda kalau lawannya Azazel atau Issei, udah pasti dua orang ini keok lihat jutsu Naru yang ini.

Anime DxD, nonton sih, tapi ga semuanya, yang bagian awal aja. Kalau LN DxD, baca juga tapi ga semuanya, cuma sekedar buat cari referensi.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya, dan,,,,,,,

Walau sedikit terlambat, tapi

SELAMAT MERAYAKAN IDUL FITRI 1437 H

BAGI YANG BERAGAMA ISLAM

MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN

...

.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 18 Juli 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Ayo, kita mulai!"_

 _Vali yang sejak tadi masih dalam armor balance breaker scale mail melesat duluan ke angkasa._

 _"Saaaa, Kurama. Ayo kita hadapi dia dan naga putih Albion yang ada bersamanya. Ini duel dou pertama kita didunia ini."_

 _"Khuuu..." Kurama yang sejak tadi tiduran di tanah langsung bangun. Tentu saja melawan naga sungguhan, salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon, akan menjadi kebanggaan bagi Kurama kalau bisa menang._

 _Booffttt..._

 _Kurama hilang dalam kepulan asap, kekuatan dan kesadarannya kembali ke tubuh Naruto._

 _Swwuussshh..._

 _Mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode, Naruto yakin dengan ini sudah cukup untuk bertarung imbang dengan Vali._

 _Fuuu...!_

 _Hilang sekejap dari daratan, Naruto menyusul Vali untuk pertarungan udara._

 _Terdengar suara Albion, dia memperingatkan,_ _ **"Dengar Vali! Ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan terberat yang kau lakukan selama ini. Manusia itu punya monster yang level kekuatannya setara denganku. Mereka berdua pasti akan bertarung all-out dengan kekuatan penuh. Jangan lupakan kalau dia juga petarung tipe teknik, bahkan lebih jenius daripada Si Pengguna Tombak Suci yang telah ia pecundangi."**_

 _"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya!, pasti."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 48. Naruto Vs Vali.**

 **-Dimensi Buatan Replika Venesia-**

Di permukaan tanah, semuanya senang dengan tontonan bagus yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lihat, terutama oleh anggota-anggota tim Vali. Mereka melihat bahwa pemimpin mereka benar-benar bahagia, tampak sekali bahwa hati Sang Hakuryokou sedang dilanda kegirangan yang luar biasa, hasrat bertarungnya sampai di puncak, darahnya seperti mendidih.

"Hmm, Bikou. Ayo kita taruhan, siapa pemenang duel ini nyaaann~~~?" Kuroka berbicara dengan riang.

"Heh, apa maumu?" respon setengah-setengah diberikan oleh keturunan keempat Sun Wukong sang Victorius Fighting Buddha dari cerita terkenal Journey to The West.

"Aku pegang Naruto-san nyaaan~~~. Kalau kau kalah taruhan dariku, kau harus berjalan dengan kedua tanganmu selama sebulan penuh."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, kucing garong. Kau seperti merendakan bos kita sendiri."

"Vali yang sekarang, walaupun telah membangkitkan kekuatan baru, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya sejajar dengan Naruto. Iya kan, Hinata?"

Ophis mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi biasa, dia memang tertarik menonton duel ini, terlebih yang bertarung adalah salah satu Naga Surgawi. Ophis ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana batas kekuatan dari naga putih yang telah disegel itu mampu bertahan dari orang yang telah memaksanya menunjukkan bentuk sejatinya, _-True Form-_.

"Ummu. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hasil pertarungan, selama Naruto-kun senang, aku juga ikut senang." ungkap Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Le Fay juga tertarik untuk ikut taruhan. "Aku juga pegang Naruto-niisama. Kalau dia menang, maka Bikou-sama harus memandikan Fenrir-chan dan Gogz-kun setiap hari sebulan penuh."

"Whaaattt,,,,! Heiiii, taruhan ini berat sebelah. Aku tidak mau." Bikou berteriak keras, dia dirugikan disini, apalagi setelah Ophis mengatakan hal tadi. Mana mungkin dia bisa menang taruhan. Apalagi kalau kalah, amit-amit deh. Kera punya hubungan buruk dengan serigala, bisa-bisa kalau dia memandikan Fenrir, yang ada dia malah dicabik-cabik, eeuuuuhhh...

Arthur, pria tampan berwajah kalem ini tak tertarik sedikitpun ikut ribut-ribut bersama teman satu timnya. Yang penting dia nonton, senang, sudah, selesai.

Ke udara, Naruto dan Vali terbang dalam posisi sejajar.

"Kau sedikit terlambat." Vali menggerutu dengan ekspresi dingin, jari-jari tangannya yang terbungkus armor naga putih ia lemaskan.

"Maaf. Karena tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku, jadi terpaksa aku harus mencari jalan memutar agar aku tidak kena sial." ungkap Naruto dengan wajah menyesal.

Bukan itu, sebenarnya tadi Naruto hanya sedikit berdiskusi dengan Kurama. Bijuu berekor sembilan itu ingin merasakan bertarung lansung, dia ingin yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto sementara kesadaran Naruto-nya menunggu didalam alam bawah sadar. Namun Naruto tak mengabulkannya, si pirang ini mengatakan kalau pasti ada kesempatan untuk Kurama, tapi dia tak janji.

"Ah iya sih, aku tahu jadi aku memaafkanmu." Vali mengangguk seolah melahap semua jawaban Naruto dengan serius. "Memang kucing hitam itu membawa sial, termasuk seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Wooooiiiii...!"

Terdengar teriakan khas wanita dari bawah, jelas dia tidak suka dirinya dibicarakan sebagai bahan ejekan seperti tadi. Apaan kucing pembawa sial?, Kuroka jelas merasa dirinya adalah kucing seksi nakal yang selalu membawa keberuntungan. Dan,,,,,, sejak kapan Vali bisa bercanda? Dunia tampaknya sudah terbalik.

Abaikan teriakan tadi, Vali memandang Naruto dengan wajah angkuh, "Kau tidak menggunakan senjatamu?"

Vali tidak melihat sebilahpun kunai cabang tiga di tangan Naruto, kunai yang membuat Naruto menang telak dari Cao Cao.

"Tidak perlu. Akan jadi tidak adil kalau aku melawanmu menggunakan kunai hiraishin sedangkan kau tidak bersenjata. Beda halnya dengan Cao Cao, dia kan pakai tombak?"

"Cih, aku tidak suka diremehkan." Vali mendecih kesal, bagaimanapun dia ingin bertarung melawan Naruto dan semua teknik yang dimiliki ninja pirang ini.

Naruto tampak tak terpengaruh dengan sikap arogan Vali. Dia sadar kalau Vali sudah tahu perbedaan antara dirinya dan pemilik kekuatan kaisar naga putih itu, Vali hanya mencoba memprovokasinya. "Bukannya begitu, Vali. Hanya saja aku yakin kalau kau lebih suka pertarungan kita hancur-hancuran ketimbang aku menggunakan trik licik permainan senjata seperti yang kugunakan untuk melawan pemilik tombak suci tadi, iya kan?"

Vali terkekeh lalu menyeringai, "Ahhh~, aku akui kau benar-benar petarung sejati. Kau mampu merasakan hasrat lawanmu tanpa terseret arus nafsu untuk menang. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku yakin kau pasti memberikanku pertarungan yang mampu membuat darahku mendidih."

Suara desingan logam sedikit terdengar ketika Vali menggerakakan badannya, tampak kepingan armor Balance Breaker Divine Dividing Scale Mail saling bergesekan disela-selanya. Meski begitu, itu bukan masalah.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Dia sudah dalam mode bijuu sejak tadi. Aura kuning yang dihasilkan dari penggunaan chakra Kurama membuat tubuh Naruto bercahaya kuning. Tiga garis tebal di masing-masing pipi serta iris mata vertikal seperti mata Kurama adalah ciri khas dari mode ini. Kedua tangan dan kaki ia regangkan satu sama lain agar bisa menerima stress dan tekanan lainnya selama menggunakan kekuatan Kurama untuk pertarungan.

"Aku sudah siap."

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu, Vali mengambil langkah menyerang duluan.

Dengan telapak tangan terbuka yang dihadapkan pada Naruto, Vali membuat lingkaran sihir. Dari formulanya, tampak bahwa itu adalah sihir norse, sihir yang digunakan oleh dewa-dewa dari Mitologi Nordik. Sihir jenis ini lebih kuat dari sihir iblis. Dan lagi, sepertinya Vali menambahkan sedikit Demonic Power Satan Lucifer murni kedalamnya, menjadikan itu sebagai serangan sihir mematikan.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Vali.

Dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Vali, hembusan energi berelemen petir keluar, rupanya Si Hakuryokou menggunakan sihir beratribut unsur alam. Serangan itu melesat cepat menuju kepala Naruto.

Slaappppp...

Naruto memiringkan kepala untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Vali menyeringai, "Bodoh.!"

Sihir petir yang ditembakkan tadi, bisa Vali kendalikan gerakannya. Setelah melewati Naruto, tembakan itu berbalik kembali menuju punggung Naruto.

Namun Naruto malah menutup mata, lalu tersenyum, membuat Vali tak habis pikir.

Zzsshhhttt...

Naruto lenyap dari posisinya, dia berhasil menghindari serangan tadi dengan baik bahkan menutup mata. Pria berambut pirang ini terbang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa kan dengan pertarunganku melawan Cao Cao tadi, Vali? Aku bisa merasakan bahaya dan arah datangnya serangan. Jangan kau pikir trik murahan seperti itu berguna melawanku."

"Cih...!" Vali mendengus kesal. Tidak ingin serangannya sia-sia, dia mengendalikan serangan sihir petir miliknya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Seakan mengejek Vali, dia hanya memutar-mutar tubuhnya, bergerak ditempat tanpa berpindah, dan cara itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya tak sedikitpun tergores.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar?" Vali memambahkan demonic power lebih banyak pada sihir petirnya, membuat petir itu semakin besar.

Naruto tak kelihatan panik.

 **Senpou Futon: Oodama Rasengan**

Tak perlu banyak berpikir, Naruto langsung saja mengadu jutsunya dengan sihir Vali.

Blaaarrrr...

Ledakan tercipta di posisi Naruto terbang.

Sunyi, mata Vali melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tak ia rasakan keberadaanya.

"Serangan atribut petir lemah terhadap elemen angin, seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

Mendengar suara dari arah samping kiri, refleks Vali bekerja dengan cepat, mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari tendangan keras.

Buuaagg...

Meskipun mampu menahannya, Vali terlempar cukup jauh karena tendangan keras dari Naruto.

Vali berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi di udara, armornya tak retak sedikitpun walau tendangan Naruto tadi sepertinya sangat bertenaga. Vali sempat membuat barrier sihir pelindung yang melapisi armor di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan cara itulah, Vali mampu bertahan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti itu!"

Setelah berseru, Vali melesat dengan kecepatan gila menuju Naruto. Dia dalam mode balance breaker memiliki kecepatan dewa, sama halnya dengan Kiba sang bidak Knight Rias Gremory ataupun Sairaorg Bael.

Sekejap saja, Vali sudah sampai di depan Naruto, lalu mengirimkan sebuah tinju lurus.

Naruto tak menghindar.

Momen ketika tinju Vali mengenai targetnya, Naruto berubah menjadi potongan kayu yang langsung hancur karena tinju Vali.

Duuaagg...

Vali terpaksa menerima sebuah tinju di pipi kanannya, menyadarkan pikirannya dari keterkejutan karena serangannya yang gagal tadi. Dia menjaga jarak dari Naruto yang menyerangnya dari arah samping.

"Hei...!" Vali menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Katanya kau tidak akan menggunakan trik licik, tapi apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Ahahahaaaa... Aku kan hanya mengatakan kalau aku tidak menggunakan trik licik dengan senjata, tidak untuk trik-trikku yang lainnya."

Vali kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, dia tak akan tertipu, dia akan membuat antisipasi karena dia sudah pernah melihat trik Naruto yang ini sebelumnya ketika mereka bekerja sama melawan Dewa Jahat Loki. Saat itu Loki menembak Naruto dengan peluru sihir, membuat kepala Naruto lenyap dari leher, namun ternyata itu tipuan. Teknik kawarimi, jutsu pengganti tubuh.

" **Dia tampaknya masih bermain-main.** "

Suara Albion memecah kedutan kesal Vali, "Aku juga begitu. Lagipula aku hanya perlu menyentuhnya sekali, maka aku memang."

" **Kheh, faktanya kau belum menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Dia pasti sengaja melakukan hal tadi karena dia tahu kemampuan pembagi dua kita. Kalaupun berhasil menyentuhnya, aku ragu kita bisa menang dengan kekuatannya yang sebesar itu.** "

"Kita lihat saja, Albion. Dia licik, aku juga akan berpikir licik."

Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia membuat banyak lingkaran sihir di sekeliling tubuhnya. Lagi, sihir norse yang diperkuat dengan kekuatan iblis Satan Lucifer yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Naruto yang tadi diam menunggu, menyaksikan itu dengan ekpresi biasa.

"Kau menggunakan angin, maka aku menggunakan api untuk mengalahkanmu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dari dalam puluhan lingkaran sihir buatan Vali, terbentuk blok-blok jilatan lidah api yang bergerak cepat menuju Naruto.

Naruto tidak mau merasakan serangan itu dengan tubuhnya. Dalam mode bertarung ini, dia hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen angin. Tidak mungkin dia mengandu ninjutsunya dengan serangan sihir Vali.

Zzzsshhtttt...

Naruto menghilang secepat kilat, dalam mode bijuu ini, kecepatannya hampir menyamai kecepatan Hiraishin.

Buuuaagg...

Pewaris kekuatan rikudou ini muncul dibelakang Vali untuk memberikan serangan, namun naas, dia lebih dulu menerima tinju dari Vali di perutnya.

"Guhh..."

Vali tertawa senang, "Kau memang cepat, kau juga licik, namun tetap saja aku adalah targetmu satu-satunya. Walaupun aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu, tapi aku bisa memperkirakan darimana kau menyerang."

Naruto pun terlempar beberapa meter, hingga ia mampu menyeimbangkan lagi posisi terbangnya.

Seperti kata Vali pada Albion tadi, pria berambut perak ini juga bisa main otak. Serangan sihir hanyalah pembuat kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menyerang bagian belakangnya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, Naruto benar-benar menyerang dari belakang, sehingga dia mampu memberikan serangan lebih dulu. Vali belajar ini setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan Cao Cao, dimana Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pria pengguna True Longinus itu.

"Ugghh, Itteeiii..."

Naruto memegang perutnya, dia tampak kesakitan.

"Naaaah, sekarang waktunya."

Ucapan Vali menarik Naruto dari rintihan kesakitan, membuat Naruto bingung, seperti memasang tampang bodoh.

 **[Divide!]**

Setelah Vali mengucapkan itu, aura kuning ditubuh Naruto memudar.

Berselang sepuluh detik kemudian saat Naruto masih bengong,

 **[Divide!]**

Sekali lagi Vali mengatakan itu, kekuatan Naruto turun drastis.

Akibat hal ini, Naruto kembali ke mode biasa. Kekuatan pembagi dua Vali bekerja pada Naruto setelah dia berhasil menyentuhnya.

Vali membuat senyum kemenangan, sedangkan Naruto terjun bebas ke permukaan tanah. Dalam mode normal, Naruto tak bisa terbang.

Sang Hakuryokou terbang rendah mendekati Naruto, ekspresi arogan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap Vali, nafasnya tersendat karena kehilangan banyak kekuatannya. Tak dia sangka dirinya terkena perangkap Vali. Dia sejak tadi memang sengaja tidak membiarkan Vali menyentuhnya apalagi sampai menyerangnya. Naruto tahu tentang kemampuan pembagi dua Vali setiap sepuluh detik, dan menghindari itu agar tak membuang-buang tenaga.

Meski begitu, Naruto malah senang. "Jangan pikir kekuatanku hanya segitu saja. Kuramaaa...!"

 **"Berisik, bocah! Aku didalam tubuhmu, tak usah berteriak."**

Setelah memanggil nama partnernya dengan keras, tanpa peduli kekesalan Kurama, Naruto kembali lagi ke mode bijuu. Aura kuning menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya lagi, memang sudah kesepakatan kalau tugas Kurama hanyalah sebagai penyumbang chakra saja, tanpa perlu repot-repot berpikir untuk pertarungan. Pria ini kembali tersenyum menantang pada Vali.

Sepuluh detik telah berlalu,

 **[Divi-...]**

 **"Vali, berhenti!"**

"Apa? Jangan menggangguku, Albion."

 **"Kau tidak merasakannya hah? Kekuatan yang kau ambil darinya sudah mencapai maksimum pada pembagian pertama. Pembagian kedua bahkan membuatmu kelebihan beban."**

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau bercanda? Tidak mungkin kan?" Vali melihat sayapnya. Benar saja, kedua naga miliknya yang berwarna biru berpendar terang mengeluarkan energi berlebih.

Pandangan Vali kembali ke Naruto, "Sialan, aku lupa kalau monster miliknya memiliki kekuatan gila yang sanggup membunuh Samael."

"Hahaaa, sepertinya aku tak perlu takut dengan kemampuan pembagi dua milikmu, Vali. Ternyata kapasitas chakraku melebihi ekspektasimu, kemampuan itu tak berguna pada lawan yang memiliki kekuatan besar diatas batas tampung kekuatan yang kau curi, iya kan?"

 **[Divide!]**

Sekali lagi Vali menggunakan kemampuan pembaginya, dia ingin mencoba batas kemampuannya sendiri.

Krettaakkk...

Itu suara seperti kaca yang retak, dan itu asalnya dari sayap biru milik Vali.

 **"Sudah kubilang padamu tadi kan? Jangan melakukan hal konyol lagi kalau kau masih ingin bertarung dengannya. Kapasitas kekuatannya jauh di atasmu. Seharusnya lawanmu akan mati kalau orang biasa, tapi dia bukan orang sembarangan. Aku jelas merasakan kalau monster di tubuhnya, monster yang tadi membunuh Samael secara kontinyu terus mengembalikan kekuatan yang kau curi dari dia. Karena hal ini, aku tak mampu mengukur batas maksimum kekuatannya, seolah dia memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas. Jika seperti ini terus, balance breakermu akan hancur dan aku yakin kita akan kalah. Kau paham tidak?"**

"Maaf, Albion. Aku hanya..."

 **"Tak usah minta maaf, kau lihat lawanmu sekarang!"**

Vali melakukan instruksi Albion, hanya untuk membuat dirinya terkejut. Lebih buruk dari tadi, sekarang dia merasakan kalau batas kekuatan Naruto meroket tajam.

Dibawah sana, dipermukaan tanah, Naruto menambahkan sesuatu kedalam tubuhnya. Selama Vali berbicara dengan Albion, dia mengumpulkan senjutsu dalam mode bijuu. Senjutsu yang ia kumpulkan sangat banyak dan diserap dengan cepat, jauh melebihi Sage Mode biasa. Akibatnya senjutsu di dimensi buatan ini yang semenjak awal tipis, benar-benar terkuras habis.

Iris mata Naruto menunjukkan tanda (+), kelopak matanya berwarna merah-jingga. Dia menggunakan kekuatan Sage dan Kurama secara bersamaan, ini Senjutsu-Bijuu Mode. Auranya tidak lagi kuning, tapi lebih jingga. Penampilan yang sama dengan yang ia tunjukkan ketika bertarung di bulan melawan orang yang mencoba mengambil Hinata darinya.

Meski begitu, Vali tampak makin senang, makin gembira, dalam hati ia merasa sangat bahagia. "Bwahahahaaaa... Kau benar-benar membuat hasrat bertarungku bangkit, Naruto." dipikiran Vali, persetan dengan Issei. Si Sekiryutei itu belum tumbuh sampai seperti yang ia harapkan, Vali tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk pertarungan yang ia nanti-nantikan.

Vali yang tertawa seperti orang gila, mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dia membuat lima buah piringan gergari besar yang dibentuk dari materialisasi energi sihir norse dan demonic power Satan Lucifer. Itu adalah serangan yang sangat mematikan, tidak salah julukan Vali, dialah Sang Hakuryokou terkuat sepanjang masa, di masa lalu, sekarang hingga ke masa depan. Bakatnya dalam sihir luar biasa, menggabungkan sihir norse dan sihir iblis dengan begitu mahir.

"Ayoo,,,, seberapa hebat kau menghindari ini!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Vali melempar semua piringan gergaji tajam yang berputar sangat cepat.

Satu piringan datang dari arah depan. Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat ke kiri.

Seperti namanya, piringan gergaji tajam itu seolah tanpa terhalangi terus membelah benda apapun dalam jalurnya. Beton, besi, dan benda sekeras apapun terpotong tanpa ampun.

Belum berhenti, dua piringan yang sama dengan yang tadi, melesat dari arah kiri dan kanan. Naruto melompat, terbang di udara untuk menghindar.

Hasilnya, terjadi ledakan hebat akibat dua pirangan yang sama itu berbenturan.

Masih ada dua lagi, dua piringan gergaji sihir tajam melaju bersamaan dari arah depan.

Naruto terbang menghindar, namun dua benda ini mengejarnya, Vali mengendalikan arah gerakan serangannya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto. Dia melebarkan aura chakra kyubi, membentuknya menjadi sepasang lengan chakra berwarna jingga. Menggunakan itu, dia menangkap pirangan sihir Vali, lalu melemparkannya balik ke pemiliknya.

Vali, dengan kecepatan dewa berhasil mengindari serangannya ciptaannya sendiri. Kedua piringan sihir terus melaju kebelakang, jatuh kedaratan, memotong apapun yang dilaluinya, hingga akhirnya masing-masing meledak, menciptakan lubang serupa kawah yang cukup besar di tanah sebagai akibatnya.

' _Whoaaa, sugoi. Secara kasat mata, serangannya benar-benar persis dengan rasenshuriken milikku._ '

Vali menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya. Namun naas, serangan balasan datang saat setengah nafas masih tertahan di dalam paru-paru.

Satu buah piringan tajam berwarna biru yang mirip dengan yang ia lemparkan tadi datang padanya dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan bunyi desingan yang sangat keras.

 **Senpou Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Vali tahu itu berbahaya, dia tak menghindar namun telapak tangannya diarahkan menuju asal datanganya serangan Naruto.

 **Half Dimension**

Setelah seruan itu, teknik yang dilemparkan Naruto diperkecil menjadi setengahnya. Terus mengecil, semakin kecil seiring dengan Vali memusatkan kekuatan iblisnya pada piringan tajam rasenshuriken itu. Akhirnya rasenshuriken pun hilang.

Tapi,

"Satu lagi...!"

Naruto melemparkan satu buah rasenshuriken lagi tepat sesaat sebelum rasenshuriken pertama lenyap.

Vali tak bisa menggunakan cara yang sama seperti tadi karena perlu cooldown beberapa detik setiap menggunakan Half Dimension. Dia membuat sayapnya menjadi lebih besar dan berniat menerima serangan itu secara langsung.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Kemampuan Divine Dividing diaktifkan. Bukannya meledak, serangan Naruto terus menjadi kecil hingga lenyap sebelum mencederai Vali.

"Kau mungkin setara dewa, membuat aku tidak bisa membagi dua kekuatanmu. Tapi aku masih sanggup membagi seranganmu."

Vali tidak membagi dua kekuatan Naruto, itu hanya akan merugikannya sebab kapasitas chakra maksimum Naruto terlalu besar. Namun dia masih bisa membagi serangan Naruto menjadi kecil walau itu cukup menguras staminanya.

"Sudah cukup!"

"Maksudmu pertarungan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak.! Maksudku sudah cukup kita main-mainnya."

"Oh." Naruto merespon seadanya. Bagaimanapun, ia juga main-main sejak tadi.

"Kurasa kekuatanku sudah kembali pulih." Vali sejak tadi hanya menggunakan balance breaker biasa dengan kekuatan minim. Dia menyimpannya untuk hal ini, bahkan kekuatan yang ia curi dari Naruto sampai batas maksimun yang mampu ia simpan juga masih ada. "Kau sudah lihat tadi kan? Bagaimana aku mengalahkan Pluto Grim Reaper Legendaris. Kau pun juga akan merasakan kekuatan itu, bahkan lebih lagi karena aku yakin aku bisa mengendalikannya lebih baik setelah penyesuaian dari penggunaan pertama."

"Dengar ya, aku tidak takut dengan itu! Ayo, baca mantramu, aku menunggu."

Sayap-sayap cahaya membentang dari tubuh Vali, mereka memancarkan kekuatan iblis yang luar biasa. Armor putih bersih itu diselimuti oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian setiap berlian berpendar biru.

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit. Adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan."

[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian dari Naga Langit!]

[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]

[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]

"Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga murni."

"Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi putih-perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna."

 **Empireo** **Juggernaut Over** **d** **rive!**

Vali tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda, jauh lebih kuat dibanding Balance Breaker biasa.

"Huufff, Vali-sama sudah serius." kata Le Fay, "Tapi sepertinya Naruto-niisama juga baru mulai"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Le Fay-chan. Melihat bos kita senang, aku juga ikut senang." sahut Kuroka.

Yang lainnya tak berkomentar, menonton dengan khidmat.

Kembali ke udara, melihat lawannya sudah siap, Naruto langsung menyerang.

"Aku duluan, heiyyaaaaaaaa..."

 **Senpou: Rasenshuriken**

Satu piringan tajam yang berputar sangat cepat dengan inti berbentuk bola ditengahnya, dilempar menuju Vali. Ninjutsu rasenshuriken ini berwarna jingga, efek yang dihasilkan dari penggunaan chakra Kurama dan Senjutsu secara bersamaan.

Vali menghindari serangan Naruto, menepisnya sehingga berbelok ke samping.

Tapi jutsu Naruto belum berhenti, rasenshuriken berwarna jingga itu membesar membentuk bola raksasa yang menggilas apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

Vali bertindak cepat, dia membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan, mencegah tubuhnya agar tidak tergilas.

Kabooommmm...

Vali selamat dari ledakan. Dia tidak menunggu, saatnya serangan balasan.

Swift...

Tak bisa diikuti mata, gerakan Vali sangat cepat. Jauh lebih cepat dari kecepatan dewa saat dalam balance breaker normal.

Bruuaagg...

Dengan kedua tangan disilangkan didepan, Naruto menahan tinju Vali.

Naruto pun dalam mode ini sama cepatnya, refleksnya juga meningkat signifikan berkat sage mode yang membuatnya mampu merasakan bahaya dan mendeteksi serangan.

Tinju Vali sangat kuat, tinju yang sanggup mematahkan sabit Grim Reaper Pluto dengan sangat mudah.

Naruto terpental hingga sampai ke tanah, tubuhnya terseret lalu menabrak sisa bangunan yang masih kokoh. Bangunan itu hancur. Belum cukup sampai disana, bangunan lain juga ikut hancur karena tubuh Naruto terseret sangat kuat. Satu lagi bangunan yang hancur, terus lagi dan terus lagi hingga membosankan kalau menghitung berapa jumlah bangunan yang hancur. Bahkan lima buah kanal yang telah kering akibat pertarungan Kurama dengan Samael terlewati begitu saja. Pada bangunan terkahir yang terbuat dari dindin beton tebal, disitulah tubuh Naruto terhenti. Itu bukti betapa mengerikannya kekuatan baru Vali, dimana ia menyegel semua kesadaran hakuryukou terdahulu, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.

Walau begitu, Naruto belum roboh. Dia bangun dengan tubuh yang menerima luka lecet disana-sini.

Vali ternyata sudah ada didepan Naruto. Rupanya Hakuryokou ini tak membuang kesempatan, dia mengejar tubuh Naruto yang terlempar. Tinju kedua dari tangan kanannya kali ini pasti lebih kuat lagi karena tangan itu diselimuti kekuatan sihir iblis yang sangat kuat.

Naruto tak menunggu diserang, dia menerjang kearah Vali, tidak dengan tangan kosong, tapi,,,,,

 **Senpou: Wakusei Rasengan**

Rasengan tipe lain, masih dengan warna jingga, namun ada tiga buah bola rasengan lain yang lebih kecil dari bola rasengan utama di tangan Naruto. Seperti matahari yang dikelilingi planet.

Zwiiifffttt...

KABOOMMMM...

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta akibat beradunya kedua kekuatan. Tanah bergetar hebat seperti ada gempa. Di sekitar pusat ledakan, bongkahan tanah dan puing-puing bangunan terangkat lalu terlempar kesegala arah.

Lupakan ledakan tadi, karena kedua petarung sudah tidak lagi disana.

Mereka kini di udara, bergerak terbang akrobatik sambil saling hantam tinju. Keduanya sangat cepat, hingga hanya terlihat jejak-jejak cahaya jingga dari tubuh Naruto dan cahaya biru dari sayap Vali.

Jejak cahaya yang saling bertumbukan menandakan mereka saling melayangkan jual beli pukulan. Setiap mereka beradu, tak ada yang terlihat, yang ada hanyalah suara dentuman memekakkan telinga akibat udara yang bergetar kuat setiap pukulan dilayangkan dan ditahan, lalu dibalas.

Area pertarungan mencakup seisi Kota Venesia, dengan kecepatan terbang super mereka kadang muncul di sudut tertentu lalu muncul lagi disudut kota lainnya yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter.

Kali ini mereka berdua berada di atas sisa-sisa Piazza san Marco, tempat dimana para penonton berdiri.

Vali datang dengan tinju lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto tak sempat mengelak, tinju Vali mengenai kepalanya. Namun,,,,,

Booffttt...

Lagi, Vali tertipu oleh trik yang sama. Sempat-sempatnya Naruto menggunakan cara licik ditengah-tengah pertarungan menegangkan seperti ini.

Vali mencari ke sekeliling, tapi belum sampai sedetik, terdengar suara Naruto di belakangnya.

 **Senpou: Rasenrengan**

Naruto datang dibelakang dengan bola jingga disetiap tangannya.

Vali tak sempat mengelak karena jarak yang teramat dekat.

Shiiingggg...

Kedua bola rasengan Naruto menggilas punggung Vali, tepat diantara kedua sayapnya. Armor pada bagian itu perlahan retak, hingga,,,,

Fuu!

Mengepakkan kedua sayapnya sekuat tenaga, Vali berhasil kabur, dia lepas dari serangan Naruto sebelum tubuhnya luka lebih parah.

Vali melayang di posisi yang cukup jauh dari Naruto. Armor di bagian punggungnya retak dan hampir berlubang, tapi belum sampai menembus kedalam dagingnya. Serangan Naruto tadi berbahaya kalau terus ditahan walaupun dia sudah dilindungi dengan armor superkuat dari mode Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.

"Tch, rasakan ini."

Vali merentangkan kedua tangannya, menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir yang semuanya diarahkan pada Naruto.

Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan tembakan peluru sihir padat berdaya rusak luar biasa. Wajar karena ia membuat serangan itu dalam mode Overdrive. Tembakan itu tidak hanya satu, tapi dimuntahkan secara beruntun seperti peluru dari machine gun.

Naruto tak lari menghindari, dikedua tangannya masih ada bola jingga, rasenrengan atau doubel rasengan. Menggunakan itu, dia menangkis semua peluru sihir dari Vali.

Shinngg shinggg...

Splaasshhh...

Setiap peluru sihir yang ditangkis berbelok arahnya karena putaran kuat dari bola rasengan. Terlempar ke arah lain, lalu...

Kabooommmm...

Meledak dimanapun peluru sihir Vali mendarat.

Vali melihat serangannya sia-sia, semuanya ditangkis Naruto dengan mudah. Dia mengubah pola serangannya. Puluhan lingkaran sihir yang tadi dibuat, dia susun ulang menjadi berlapis-lapis, bersusun dalam satu garis lurus menuju Naruto.

Naruto beristirahat sejenak setelah serangan Vali berhenti. Matanya menatap heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang Hakuryokou selanjutnya.

Armor Juggernaut Overdrive tersusun ulang di bagian dada, sebuah laras meriam keluar dari sana, kemudian dia menembakkan demonic power yang sangat kuat dari laras meriam itu. Demonic power itu menembus lingkaran sihir pertama, setelah melewatinya, kekuatannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Kemudian menembus lingkaran sihir selanjutnya dan kekuatannya dikali dua lagi. Ada puluhan lingkaran sihir yang ditembus dan setiap kali melewati itu maka kekuatannya akan dikali dua. Jadi fungsi lingkaran sihir itu bukan untuk membuat serangan, tapi menggandakan daya desktruktif serangan yang dibuatnya. Setelah melewati lingkaran sihir yang terakhir, demonic power berkekuatan luar biasa dilepaskan menuju Naruto.

Naruto tak mungkin menerima serangan itu begitu saja. Dia memfokuskan semua kekuatan senjutsu dan kurama pada rasengan, tubuhnya tidak lagi bercahaya tapi mode normal, namun kedua tanganya yang memegang rasenggan bercahaya sangat terang. Kemudian kedua bola rasengan di tangannya ia gabung menjadi satu. Akibatnya bola itu membesar, saling beresonansi akibat frekuensi putaran yang sama cepatnya, namun karena arah putaran masing-masing rasengan berbeda, maka penggabungan keduanya menghasilkan bola rasengan jingga yang bentuknya tak beraturan. Kelihatan jelas kalau putaran di inti dan permukaan rasengan yang berlawanan arah. Meski begitu, cara ini efektif untuk meningkatkan daya rusak dan kepadatan rasengan. Tubuh Naruto sendiri berada sepenuhnya didalam pusaran rasengan yang lebih mirip mata bor raksasa.

 **Lucifer Smasher**

 **Senpou: Taikyoku Rasengan**

"HAAAAAAAA/HAAAAAAAAA!"

KAAABBOOOOOMMMMMM...

Kedua serangan itu pun beradu. Ledakan mahadahsyat kembali tercipta. Seluruh kota Venesia berguncang hebat, bahkan kekkai buatan Ophis mulai retak karena tak sanggup menahan beban akibat benturan dua serangan super itu.

Kuroka dan yang lainnya tak bisa berdiri seimbang di tanah. Untuk melindungi diri dan semua yang ada disana dari efek ledakan, Ophis membuat Kekkai khusus berbentuk kubah. Sang Ketidakbatasan ini walaupun cuek dan tidak pedulian, tapi nyatanya dia adalah orang baik.

Ophis menggerutu, "Huuuft, mereka rupanya sangat serius bertarung. Baiklah, aku akan memperkuat dimensi buatan ini agar mampu bertahan dari tekanan kekuatan mereka berdua."

Ophis mengangkat tangan kanannya, telapak tangannya dibuka, mengarah ke langit. Dari telapak tangan itu, dilepaskan aura kekuatan naga luar biasa. Kekuatan yang menyebar kesetiap penjuru lalu melapisi permukaan kekkai yang sengaja ia ciptakan sebagai arena bertarung, membuat kontruksi dimensi ruang ini jauh lebih kokoh, sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari yang pertama.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan udara. Sebelum terjadi ledakan, Vali menembakkan serangannya dari jarak jauh sedangkan Naruto menahannya dengan putaran Taikyoku Rasengan dari jarak dekat, artinya Naruto dalam posisi yang tidak diuntungkan. Pria berambut pirang itu tertutup asap tebal akibat dari ledakan dahsyat tadi. Pandangan Vali tertutupi.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat asap mulai menipis, mata Vali menangkap keberadaan Naruto. Vali terkejut, ada banyak Naruto yang masing-masing memegang satu bola jingga di tangannya.

Vali tahu itu, teknik pengganda tubuh milik Naruto yang levelnya jauh lebih hebat daripada teknik Kahabatei Ratana milik Cao Cao. Teknik Naruto mampu mencerminkan diri Naruto asli beserta kemampuannya dalam tubuh tiruan. Itu berbahaya bagi Vali karena masing-masing tiruan mampu menyerang dan membuat damage besar.

Sang Hakuryokou tak akan diam saja. Sementara semua tiruan Naruto mulai merengsek maju dengan rasengan masing-masing, Vali membuat banyak lingkaran sihir dibelakang punggungnya, semuanya menghadap kearah datangnya para tiruan Naruto.

"Majuuuu...!" salah satu Naruto berteriak mengkomando.

"Aku tak akan kalah...!" Vali berteriak lantang. Dia menembakkan blok-blok sihir pemusnah dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya.

BoopffttBoopffttBoopffttBoopfftt

BoopffttBoopffttBoopffttBoopfftt

Puluhan bunshin Naruto langsung hilang dan berubah menjadi asap setelah terkena serangan Vali. Namun meski begitu, masih ada puluhan bunshin lain yang semakin dekat dengan sang Hakuryokou.

 **Senpou: Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan**

Rasengan berwarna jingga di setiap tangan kanan bunshin Naruto membesar hingga ukurannya melebihi tubuh bunshin itu sendiri.

Karena serangan Vali tak cukup untuk menghabisi semua bunshin Naruto, sedangkan bunshin itu semakin dekat, dia terpaksa membuat sihir pertahanan. Vali membuat tiga lapis kekkai sekaligus, kekkai berbentuk bola berwarna biru yang mengurung dirinya di dalamnya.

Slaappp...

Sepuluh bunshin Naruto berhasil meletakkan rasengan raksasa di setiap sisi pada lapisan terluar kekkai yang melindungi Vali.

Kabooommmmm.

Lapisan pertama langsung hancur,

Sepuluh bunshin lagi, menyarangkan rasengan raksasa pada lapisan tengah.

Kaabooooommmm...

Sama seperti tadi, kekkai lapisan tengah ini juga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tersisa lapisan terdalam, intensitas warna kekkai ini lebih biru daripada dua lapisan lainnya. Vali pasti membuat lapisan ini sebagai lapisan pertahanan terkuat.

Meski begitu, bunshin Naruto masih tersisa berpuluh-puluh. Semuanya secara bersamaan menjatuhkan ninjutsu mengerikan rasengan raksasa pada kekkai terdalam yang melindungi Vali.

Hasilnya, meski Vali membuat kekkai itu sangat kuat, namun semua bunshin berhasil menghancurkannya. Bunshin Naruto sudah habis.

Didalam, Vali bisa bernafas tenang.

Namun itu hanya sesaat karenaa,,,,,

"Rasakan ini!"

Masih ada Naruto asli yang melesat cepat dari arah atas Vali. Sama seperti bunshin, yang ini juga membawa rasengan raksasa ditangan kanannya.

Vali memilih untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala agar putaran rasengan tidak mengenai kepalanya secara langsung.

"HAAAAAA/HAAAAAA..."

KABOOMMMMM...

Tak kuat menahan ledakan, Vali terpakasa harus merelakan tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah.

Dhuuuaarrrr...

Tubuh Vali terperosok sangat dalam didalam tanah, lubang berupa kawah raksasa tercipta di tempat jatuhnya Vali.

Naruto terbang rendah untuk melihat keadaan Vali. Hasilnya, ternyata walaupun diserang sedemikian kuat, Vali masih mampu berdiri.

Berdiri mendongak menatap Naruto, Vali tersenyum seperti maniak dibalik helm armornya. "Tak kusangka, kedua kalinya menggunakan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, aku dibuat sampai seperti ini."

"Hahaa... Kurasa kau sudah tahu batasmu, Vali. Dalam kondisi ini, Senjutsu-Bijuu Mode dan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive dari segi kekuatan murni ada pada level yang sama."

"Ya, aku tak bisa menyangkal itu."

"Tapi...!" Naruto menatap intens ke arah Vali. "Dari segi teknik, aku lebih unggul darimu. Kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku melawan Cao Cao tadi kan? Kalau ini pertarungan sungguhan hidup mati, kau pasti sudah kukalahkan sejak tadi."

Menanggapi sikap Naruto yang mulai sombong, Vali tak memasukkan ke hati, malah ia balas berjumawa, "Kheh, jangan kau pikir hanya karena aku kalah dari Cao Cao sedangkan kau menang darinya, kau merasa lebih hebat dariku. Itu salah besar, aku bukan orang bodoh."

"Ah sudahlah, tak ada gunanya omong besar. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan penuhku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang.

"Hm?"

Vali tampak tertarik, ia sadar kalau dirinya yang saat ini tidak mungkin bisa melawan lagi kalau Naruto menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Ophis mengatakan bahwa dia terpaksa menunjukkan - _True Form_ -, bentuk sejatinya untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam kekuatan penuh. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan Lucifer yang mengalir dalam darahnya dan kekuatan Albion sang Naga Surgawi tak dapat dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Ophis, itu berarti kecil kemunginan bagi Vali untuk melawan Naruto yang telah berhasil membuat Ophis serius.

"Ya, ini kedengarannya memang tidak adil. Kau punya satu partner yaitu Albion, tapi aku punya sembilan. Tapi tak masalah, aku yakin kau pasti akan senang melihatnya."

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak akan menyerah."

"Bagus..." Naruto memuji keberanian Vali.

Tubuh Naruto memancarkan aura keemasan, tidak lagi berwarna jingga seperti sebelumnya.

"Haaaaaaa..."

Wuusshhhh...

Sambil berteriak, Naruto terus menaikkan level kekuatannya secara drastis.

Setelah selesai dengan transformasinya, penampilan Naruto berubah lagi. Iris matanya tetap sama seperti mode sebelumnya juga kelopak mata berwarna merah-jingga, helaian rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang berdiri tegak, beberapa helai dibagian depan membentuk bagian seperti sepasang tanduk. Chakra luar biasa yang berkibar-kibar menyusun bentuk seperti jubah pendek dibelakang Naruto. Dan yang tampak berbeda adalah adanya sembilan buah bola hitam melayang yang bersusun dibelakang pungungnya.

Aura kekuatan luar biasa terpancar dari tubuh Naruto, begitu dahsyat seakan dia adalah dewa yang datang dari dimensi yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh akal makhluk manapun. Tanpa perlu bergerak, kekuatan Naruto mampu menggetarkan seisi dimensi buatan yang terekonstruksi dalam replika Kota Venesia. Padahal Ophis sudah memperkuat dimensi buatan ini sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari awalnya.

 **"Gila...! Kekuatan dia benar-benar gila. Levelnya jauh diatas kekuatan asliku sebelum disegel tuhan kedalam Sacred Gear."**

Albion dalam diri Vali berkata dengan suara bergetar. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tubuh Vali. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, selain ketika melihat Great Red berenang-renang di celah dimensi secara langsung.

 **"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Vali. Dia dan kekuatannya, seperti mendekati Ketidakbatasan yang sebenarnya, seolah hampir mewujudkan Impian sejati akan kekuatan."**

Vali mengerti maksud ucapan Albion. Naruto dalam mode ini, memiliki kekuatan yang hampir menyamai Ophis dalam bentuk sejati maupun Great Red dengan kekuatan penuh. Padahal selama ini, sejauh yang orang-orang tahu, antara Ophis dan Great Red dengan pemilik kekuatan pada urutan persis dibawah mereka, ada kesenjangan yang sangat lebar. Dan sekarang Naruto memperlihatkan kekuatan ini, artinya akan terjadi pergeseran besar-besaran pada urutan makhluk terkuat yang pernah hidup di dunia ini sejak dahulu hingga saat ini.

Pantaslah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Pluto sebelum ia mati, bahwa Naruto sanggup mengalahkan Sakra, The Heavenly Emperor. Padahal bagi dewa itu, perlu keempat Yondai Mauo saat ini menggabungkan kekuatan untuk seimbang melawannya.

Sejauh yang Vali tahu, khusus untuk para dewa termasuk The God of Bible didalamnya, ada klasifikasi untuk tingkatan kekuatan mereka. Semakin tinggi kekuatan, menandakan semakin agung dewa itu dan semakin banyak manusia yang percaya dan pernah menjadi pengikutnya baik di masa lalu maupun masa kini. Tidak ada klasifikasi resmi, namun beberapa orang mengklasifikasikan dari bawah ke atas menjadi _Commom, Rare, Legendary, Majestic, Ungodly, dan Excelsior_. Dewa-dewa terkenal dari setiap reliji maupun mitoligi umumnya masuk kelas _Legendary_ hingga _Ungodly_. Dewa-dewa superior yang masuk _Top 10 Stronges Being in The World_ , semuanya masuk dalam kelas _Excelsior_. Dan tampaknya, Vali maupun Albion sepakat memasukkan Naruto yang sekarang dalam kelas _Excelsior_ , sejajar dengan dewa superior yang masuk dalam 10 peringkat teratas.

Tak menunggu Vali selesai terkejut, Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Inilah bentuk Senjutsu-Rikudou Mode. Kau lihat bola-bola hitam dibelakangku ini?" kata Naruto dengan jempol menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya. "Namanya adalah Godoudama atau boleh disebut _Truth Seeking Balls_ , salah satu teknik Kekkei Mora dengan menggabungkan lima elemen dasar dari alam, api, angin, petir, air, dan tanah, serta penggunaan energi Yin & Yang yang ditambahkan chakra rikudou. Bisa digunakan untuk tujuan offensif, membuat target yang diserang dengan bola ini menjadi debu, bisa membuat ledakan dahsyat, bisa juga untuk tujuan defensif yang mampu menahan semua ninjutsu atau sihir jenis apapun."

"Kau mau pamer hah?" Vali tampak marah, tak terima seakan dirinya direndahkan.

"Bukan! Tapi heeiii,,,,, aku belum selesai bicara, jangan seenaknya dipotong! Bola ini sifatnya seperti fluida, punya fleksibilitas tinggi untuk kubentuk menjadi apapun. Nah jadi, bagaimana kalau kubuat seperti ini?"

Vali tak menjawab, dia hanya menunggu sambil menatap bola-bola hitam milik Naruto bertransformasi bentuknya menjadi lempengan-lempengan hitam yang mulai menempel permukaan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tidak berhenti bicara selagi proses masih berlangsung. "Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari dirimu, jadi maaf saja ya kalau aku mengambil hak cipta tanpa ijin. Hahaaa..."

Selesai mengatakan itu, selesai pula proses transformasi Naruto.

Menyisakan Vali yang shock berat, "Tidak mungkin, itu, it-..."

Albion menyambung ucapan Vali yang tak kunjung selesai, **"Armor Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Black Version. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, seberapa gila lawanmu itu, Vali."**

Seperti yang dikatakan Albion, tubuh Naruto kini tertutup sepenuhnya oleh armor naga berwarna hitam mengkilat. Bentuknya persis dengan armor Vali sekarang. Beberapa bagian dimana pada Vali adalah berlian biru, maka pada tubuh Naruto digantikan simbol magatama berwarna emas. Bahkan sampai sayapnya pun juga ditiru persis sama, hanya saja sayap naga biru milik Vali tergantikan dengan sayap emas yang terbentuk dari materialisasi chakra.

Ke bangku penonton, Kuroka tertawa senang. "Kalau seperti ini, kita pasti menang taruhan, iya kan Le Fay-chan?"

"Yup." Le Fay mengangguk dengan wajah riang.

"Woi,,, sejak kapan aku setuju taruhan dengan kalian hah?" Bikou berteriak kesal.

Ophis menghembuskan nafas bosan, "Kurasa suamimu itu sudah terlalu berlebihan, Hinata."

"Biarkan saja lah, yang penting mereka berdua sama-sama senang." sahut Hinata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bentuk baru yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ahh, memang benar, suaminya ini penuh kejutan. Selalu membuat hal yang tak disangka-sangka.

Vali menatap ke arah sayap Naruto yang mirip sekali dengan sayapnya, bahkan berkilau-kilau seperti ada serpihan debu emas yang bertebangan disekitarnya. "Ap-, apa sayap itu punya fungsi khusus?"

 **"Mungkin saja begitu. Kalau sayapmu berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan energi yang kau curi dari lawan sehingga kekuatanmu tetap pada kondisi maksimum, aku mengira sayap dia berfungsi untuk menyerap energi alam saat dia bergerak, sehingga kekuatannya juga selalu pada kondisi maksimum."**

"Dia sungguh mengejutkan, meniru armorku dengan sangat baik dalam waktu singkat."

Masih di udara, Naruto menyahut perkataan Vali, "Aku menamainya _The Truth Seeking Armor_. Dengan cara ini, aku bisa menggunakan fungsi offensive dan defensive dari godoudama secara bersamaan dan meningkatkan mobilitasku saat bertarung."

Tanpa bicara Vali mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, dan dia mencengkramkan telapak tangannya.

"Kompres!"

 **Compression Divider**

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]

Tubuh Naruto seakan mulai ditekan panjangnya, kemudian ditekan lebarnya. Kemudian lagi dan lagi ditekan panjang dan lebarnya, terus dan terus seperti itu. Namun meski begitu, tubuh Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengecil.

"Haaaaaa...!" Naruto berteriak dan merentangkan kedua tangan kesamping.

Pyyaaarrrrr...

Distorsi ruang disekitar tubuh Naruto pecah. Teknik kompressor Vali tak mempan, dengan mudah Naruto membebaskan diri dari serangan itu, padahal orang yang sebelumnya menerima teknik ini, Pluto sang Grim Reaper legendaris, merasakan dengan tubuhnya hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

"Sudah kuduga, walaupun aku meningkatkan kekuatan kompres sepuluh kali lipat tapi masih belum cukup." kata Vali. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Swiiftt...

Vali lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri, dan,,,

Duaagg...

Berhasil menyarangkan tinju penuh tenaga di perut Naruto. Dia bahkan melapisi tinjunya dengan demonic power yang sangat banyak.

Meski begitu, Naruto tak tergeser secentipun dari tempatnya.

Naruto tersenyum dibalik helm armor hitamnya, "Tinju yang bagus Vali. Sekarang coba kau rasakan ini!"

Naruto menarik tangan kanannya kedalam, lalu

Duuuaaaggg...

Vali terdorong jauh kebelakang setelah menerima tinju balasan dari Naruto di perutnya. Terlempar beratus-ratus meter dan baru terhenti setelah dia menggunakan sayapnya untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Guhhaa..."

Cairan merah keluar dari mulut Vali, walau tak tampak dari luar karena kepalanya tertutup helm armor.

Vali menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul perut Naruto. Pada bagian itu, pergelangannya tak lagi tertutup armor, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, apapun yang menyentuh godoudama akan berubah menjadi debu. Bagian perutnya yang terkena tinju Naruto juga sama, berlubang. Namun dengan cepat Vali merekontruksi armornya sehingga kembali seperti semula, walaupun luka ditubuhnya tak teratasi.

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan seraya membuat tanda dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, tanda agar Vali menyerangnya. "Ayo kemari."

Zwiifftt

Crusshh...

Vali meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, sangat cepat, namun Naruto masih bisa lebih cepat lagi.

Keduanya saling hantam diudara seperti sebelumnya, melayangkan tinju terkuat masing-masing. Bergerak sangat cepat sehingga bayangannya saja pun tak terlihat. Jejak-jejak cahaya emas dan biru yang saling bertumbukan tercipta sangat panjang, menandakan bahwa kecepatan mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Yang terasa hanyalah suara dentuman keras layaknya suara bom ketika jejak cahaya saling bertumbukan, akibat dari saling melayangkan pukulan.

Kalau dilihat seksama, maka yang nampak adalah Vali yang terpojok. Setiap tinju yang dilayangkan Naruto selalu mengenai Hakuryukou, membuat armornya berlubang karena bersentuhan langsung dengan armor hitam milik Naruto. Walau Vali dengan cepat merekonstruksi armornya lagi tapi itu membuatnya lebih buruk karena staminanya lebih cepat terkuras. Sedangkan pukulan Vali, memang beberapa kali mengenai tubuh Naruto, tapi itu lebih terlihat seperti Naruto sengaja menerimanya, mungkin karena dia yakin dengan daya tahan armor baru miliknya.

Kedua petarung ini beristirahat sejenak, jarak antara mereka diudara tak terlalu jauh. Vali mengambil nafas, lalu tertawa senang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Vali?"

"Aku sudah tahu kelemahan armormu."

"Eh?"

Vali menunjuk bahu kiri Naruto. "Aku melihatnya walau kecil, bagian itu sedikit retak setelah menerima pukulanku yang terakhir."

Seperti yang dikatakan Vali, memang ada sedikit retakan pada bagian itu. Naruto memperbaikinya namun perlu waktu yang agak lama.

"Setiap aku memukulmu, aku melapisi tinjuku dengan berbagai energi dan jenis sihir yang berbeda-beda. Dan yang terakhir, aku menambahkan senjutsu dalam pukulanku."

"A-... Cih." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kau memang iblis berbakat, mampu menggunakan banyak jenis sihir bahkan senjutsu. Tapi itu belum cukup, perlu lebih banyak senjutsu untuk mencederai armorku."

"Kheh, apa bedanya. Kalau aku sudah tahu kelemahan armormu, aku bisa menang darimu lain kali."

"Ah, terserahmu saja. Ini yang terakhir."

"Eh?"

Vali menatap heran pada Naruto yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, telapak tangan dibuka kearah langit.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia mengucapkan nama teknik lain miliknya.

 **Senpou: Chou Oodama Bijuurasengan**

Perlahan kumpulan gelembung-gelembung energi berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk bola hitam. Bola hitam dengan outline ungu itu berputar cepat hingga menimbulkan suara bising.

Vali diam menatap itu.

Ukuran bola hitam terus membesar hingga sekarang ukurannya lima kali lebih besar dari stadion sepak bola. Tubuh Naruto tampak sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan bola hitam raksasa yang dia buat. Selain itu, petir-petir hitam serta jilatan api berwarna ungu diseluruh permukaan bola menciptakan kesan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa tentang Naruto-niisama" ungkap Le Fay.

"Sama, aku juga." Kuroka mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Bikou, tubuhnya tampak bergetar ketakutan. "Bba-gaimana sekarang?."

Ophis geleng-geleng. "Dasar pirang bodoh, dimensi buatan ini akan hancur kalau dia menjatuhkan bola hitam itu. Kalau itu terjadi, kekuatannya akan terasa sampai ke setiap penjuru dunia. Dia akan dicari-cari semua golongan seperti kemunculannya pertama kali didunia ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ophis menciptakan lingkaran sihir di tanah, tempat mereka semua berpijak.

"Apa ini?" Arthur tampak kebingungan, dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sihir, tahunya hanya pedang.

"Lingkaran sihir teleportasi." kata Le Fay.

Ophis menyambung, "Kita akan pergi dari sini kalau si pirang bodoh itu menjatuhkan bolanya. Kalian semua akan mati kalau tetap disini."

Ucapan Ophis ditujukan pada semua anggota Tim Vali, termasuk Fenrir dan Gogmagog. Ophis dan Hinata sendiri, tentu punya sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri.

Kembali pada duel,

"Bagaimana Vali?" Naruto menatap angkuh pada Vali, tidak ada salahnya bersikap seperti itu pada orang arogan. "Apa kau mau menyerah?"

Ekspresi wajah Vali mengeras, "Cih. Menyerah katamu? Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan harga diriku."

Kepalan tangan Vali menguat, pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa kelam hidupnya. Kemasa lalu saat dia diperlakukan sangat buruk oleh kakek dan ayahnya. ' _Apa hanya sampai disini batasku? Bagaimana caranya aku membalas dendam pada pak tua itu kalau aku hanya sampai disini. Tidak, aku, aku, akuuuuuu,,,,,,, aku ingin kekuatan, aku ingin kekuatan, aku ingin kekuataannn! Apapun dari diriku akan kutukar dengan kekuatan..._ '

Naruto masih menjaga bola rasengan hitam raksasa di atas kepalanya. Dia menatap heran pada Vali yang seolah tak hidup lagi.

Shiiinnnnggggg...

Sekarang Naruto merasakan aura kekuatan yang luar biasa dari Vali, ini muncul tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan munculnya aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingi tubuh Vali. Naruto menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hingga terdengar suara Albion yang bicara padanya.

" **Hoi bocah pirang!"**

Naruto tidak bersuara, tak menyahut panggilan Albion. Pikirannya terfokus pada apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Vali.

 **"Hei, bisakah kau menolongku? Vali saat ini kehilangan kesadaran karena luapan kekuatan Satan Lucifer yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Dia sedang mengalami Maoufikasi menjadi Lucifer sejati, namun kekuatan itu tidak sinkron dengan kekuatan naga milikku. Jika dibiarkan saja, dia bisa mati dan aku juga akan lenyap selamanya, tak akan ada lagi pemegang gelar Hakuryukou setelah hari ini."**

"Ahh, iya baiklah." Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia menghilangkan bola hitam raksasa di langit yang ia ciptakan. Otaknya kali ini cepat bekerja.

Fuu...!

Naruto menghilang dari posisinya,

Duuaaggg

Dhuuuarrrr...

Menendang Vali yang masih dalam proses Maoufikasi hingga terpental ke bawah. Vali terbaring tiarap ditanah, namun tidak terluka, bahkan proses Maoufikasi masih berlanjut.

Naruto turun, menciptakan batang-batang silinder hitam dari godoudama. Ada lima silinder, dan semuanya ditusukkan pada tubuh Vali. Satu pada masing-masing kaki, dua di badan dan satu lagi di kedua telapak tangan. Naruto jadi ingat, posisi ini persis seperti saat dirinya hampir dikalahkan Pein.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Naruto membuat bola berwarna coklat ditangan kanannya yang memiliki motif aksara segel seperti pada tubuh Shukaku, si Bijuu ekor satu.

 **Senpou: Jiton Rasengan**

 **...**

Ke salah satu sudut kota Venesia yang telah hancur, seorang pria berjubah yang hanya memiliki satu tangan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai yah. Menarik, sepertinya aku punya ide bagus untuk teknik baruku. Kheh..."

Setelahnya, dia pun lenyap ditelan pusaran distorsi dimensi ruang.

.

.

.

 **-Svargaloka, Nirvana-**

"Huuufft... Kau nampak sangat menyedihkan Cao Cao. Kau sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal dengan sangat matang, tapi apa? Rencanamu gagal total."

Cao Cao sendirian, dia dipaksa sujud didalam salah satu istana yang ada di negri kahyangan, dibawah kaki Sakra yang sedang duduk di singasananya.

Bersama Georg dan Leonardo, Cao Cao berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kota replika Venesia. Namun ternyata tak semudah itu kabur dari mata tajam seorang dewa. Sakra atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Indra Sang Dewa Perang, The Heavenly Emperor, dengan mudahnya melacak Cao Cao hingga membawa si pengguna longinus terkuat itu ke istananya. Lagipula, sangat penting bagi Sakra untuk mengetahui bagaimana kronologis kegagalan operasi penangkapan Ophis. Semua data dan informasi tidak mungkin ada yang sia-sia.

"Itu bukan salahku. Situasinya benar-benar tidak terduga, Sakra-sama."

"Aku tahu, meski begitu seharusnya kau mampu memutuskan tindakan cepat sebelum rencanamu digagalkan olehnya."

"Tap-..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi! para pemilik Sacred gear yang mencapai Balance Breaker dan para pengguna Longinus sudah tak berguna lagi. Kau, Georg, dan Leonardo tak bisa aktif lagi kan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Bagi aku yang terlahir sebagai keturunan Pahlawan dimana juga sebagai pemilik Tombak terkuat, hanya inilah jalan yang tersedia bagiku. Satu satunya pilihan dimana aku harus bertarung melawan para makhluk superior. Aku akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya lagi dengan matang."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha... Bocah sialan-kun! Dengarkanlah kata-kata dari Dewa yang tak mengenakkan ini, oke?... Kau itu sudah kalah telak, harga dirimu sudah lenyap, jiwamu sudah hancur. Apa-apaan omong kosongmu tentang takdir melawan makhluk superior? Kau harusnya sadar, kau baru saja dikalahkan oleh manusia, ras yang sama seperti dirimu. Tidak hanya kalah, kau benar-benar sudah dipecundangi olehnya, kau tidak lebih dari sebutir debu ditangannya. Apa masih ada lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari dirimu yang sekarang hah?"

"Lain kali ak-..."

"Lain kali? Hahahahaaaaa... Tidak ada lain kali! Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukmu tahu...! Kau habis disini. Kau tahu kalau kau tak berguna lagi setelah ditolak oleh tombak suci. Harusnya kau pikirkan itu dengan otakmu!"

"Lalu Apa yang anda ingin lakukan padaku, Sakra-sama?" Cao Cao tahu, kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya adalah kepalanya dipenggal. Sakra bukanlah dewa yang dengan begitu mudahnya membiarkan orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan masih bisa bernafas.

"Tak banyak. Kau akan kukirim ke alam kematian bersama dengan Georg dan Leonardo. Hades saat ini sedang tidak enak hati karena dia kehilangan Samael dan salah satu pelayan setianya, jadi kalian bertiga mungkin bisa menghiburnya. Namun aku akan menyita semua Longinus kalian. Hal itu membuatku bahagia sampai air mata akan mengucur dari mataku."

"Anda sungguh Dewa yang mengerikan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mencoba melawan aku dan dewa-dewa lain dari balik layar? Yah, anggap saja kalau kalian mendapat hukuman setimpal. Tombak suci itu akan kukembalikan padamu kalau kau bisa kembali dari alam kematian. Karena kau Pahlawan, kau pasti bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."

Cao Cao menunduk pasrah, takdir kejam kini menjadi akhir hidupnya.

Ctekk...

Hanya dengan satu jentikan jari oleh Sakra, Cao Cao sudah hilang Nirvana. Langsung di kirim ke kedalaman Neraka, Cocytus.

Menggunakan tangan kiri yang sikunya bertumpu di singasana, Sakra memijit pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Wajahnya tertekuk marah, "Sialan manusia pirang itu. Harusnya aku membunuh dia saat punya kesempatan. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat sejauh ini. Dia benar-benar cari mati denganku. Aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Sakra tentu masih ingat dengan Naruto. Saat itu dia hanya ingin menonton lebih dekat panggung Kyoto yang dibuat Cao Cao, tapi tak disangka Naruto tiba-tiba datang menemuinya, dan mengalahkannya dalam tiga babak duel tinju. Hasilnya memang seri, tapi secara statistik power dia kalah.

"Informasi dari Cao Cao, wanita poni rata itu ada bersamanya, wanita yang memiliki mata paling menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat. Bahkan ternyata Ophis ada dipihak mereka. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan siapa sebenarnya mereka dan apa tujuannya, sampai sanggup menarik Ophis ke pihak mereka. Aku harus merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, mereka tidak boleh sampai mengganggu rencanaku. Kehormatan Negeri Kahyangan dibebankan di pundakku."

"Sakra-sama."

Tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan, seekor monyet bertubuh seperti anak TK dengan bulu emas yang bisa bicara ada dihadapan Sakra.

Sakra nampak tak terkejut, "Ada informasi baru, Sun Wukong?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kemari kalau tak ada hal penting."

"Jadi?"

"Informanku telah berhasil menemukan dimana letak Konoha, para manusia dengan kekuatan aneh yang mengacaukan Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh tempo hari."

Mendengar itu, bibir Sakra membuat seringaian, "Hohoooo, sepertinya aku punya suatu hal menarik sebelum rencana besar kita dimulai. Aku meyakini kalau bocah pirang yang menghancurkan Cao Cao ada hubungannya dengan Konoha walau kelihatan jelas bahwa dia dan Konoha punya visi dan tujuan yang sangat jauh berbeda. Sekarang aku ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksinya kalau Konoha kita serang?"

"Kau serius?"

"Pasti."

.

.

.

 **-Heaven-**

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, beriris mata hijau layaknya permata emerald dengan 6 pasang sayap berwarna emas serta sebuah cincin halo diatas kepalanya, sedang menikmati waktu bersantai disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Dia lah Michael, Sang Archangel pemimpin tertinggi seluruh malaikat di surga.

Dia tidak sendiri, ada seorang pria lain yang menemaninya minum teh disana. Seorang pria seumurannya dengan rambut berwarna merah crimson.

"Walaupun surga sangat indah, tetap saja membuat tubuhku kurang nyaman." ucap pria berambut merah.

Michael tersenyum menawan, "Ya, wajar saja kan?. Iblis memang ditolak oleh Surga. Hanya saja karena kau seorang Maou, makanya kau bisa bertahan disini, Sirzech."

"Ah iya sih. Langsung saja ke intinya, ada hal apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Ini tentang operasi penyelamatan Ophis yang dilakukan Hades bekerjasama dengan Cao Cao dua hari lalu."

Tentang hal itu, pihak Aliansi Tiga Fraksi tak ikut campur tangan, hanya memberi dukungan verbal pada operasi itu.

"Mereka gagal kan? Aku mendengar berita itu dari Azazel." kata Sirzech. "Tapi tidak ada informasi detail tentang kegagalan mereka. Katanya, Vali membangkitkan kekuatan baru, mengalahkan Cao Cao dan membunuh Grim Reaper Pluto di dimensi buatan replika Kota Venesia, hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

"Begitulah. Kesampingkan kegagalan operasi itu, lagipula Ophis bukan masalah lagi bagi kita. Tepat seperti katamu tadi, Hades dan Cao Cao melakukan operasinya di Venesia."

"Terus?"

"Venesia sangat dekat dengan Vatikan."

Kedua kota ini berada di negara Italia.

Michael melanjutkan, "Mereka melakukannya tanpa ijin dari Gereja, hal itu membuat hubungan Olympus dan Surga menjadi buruk."

"Oh," Sirzech menyeringai senang, "Bukannya itu bagus. Proyek kita, Imperium of Bible, salah satunya menargetkan Olympus. Kita tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memulai permusuhan dengan mereka jika sudah begini."

"Hm..." Michael mengangguk.

Sebagai malaikat yang dimuliakan, tidak mungkin baginya mengungkapkan rencana jahat secara gamblang.

"Oh iya, aku mengundangmu kesini bukan hanya untuk hal tadi, nanti malam kita akan membahas itu dengan petinggi yang lain. Selain itu, agen informasi Grigori yang dipimpin Slash Dog menemukan berita baru. Khaos Brigade semakin aktif bergerak, mereka terlibat dalam konflik saudara antar bangsawan vampire di Rumania. Ada seorang pengguna Longinus dari kalangan vampire disana."

"Kebetulan yang bagus. Salah satu budak adikku berasal dari sana, dengan itu kita bisa melibatkan diri dan mengambil keuntungan dari Bangsa Vampire."

"Aku setuju. Peneliti Surga sudah berhasil menemukan cara pergi ke Konoha berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan Tim Dulio Gesualdo."

"Ini berita bagus. Sekalian saat pertemuan nanti malam kita membahas tindakan apa untuk Konoha." sahut Sirzech.

"Sekarang aku ingin tahu, bagaimana dengan pion potensial kita?"

"Azazel dan Shemhazai melatih tim adikku dengan baik. Si pengguna pedang sedang melatih diri menciptakan replika pedang iblis legendaris dengan Sacred Gearnya berdasarkan data yang dimiliki Grigori. Putri Baraqiel, kini telah naik level menjadi malaikat jatuh kelas tinggi setelah menerima penguatan 'Halilintar Suci' miliknya. Mantan biarawati dari gereja sedang memulai kontrak dengan Fafnir. Azazel melepas kontrak dengan raja naga itu, lalu memberikannya pada Asia. Si bocah vampire baru saja menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya saat latihan walau itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Kalau si kucing putih, aku kurang tahu tapi sepertinya kekuatannya juga meningkat pesat berkat latihan bersama dengan budak cadangan adik Serafall. Dan kudengar, mantan Valkirie bodyguar Odin baru saja kembali dari Valhalla, dia belajar banyak sihir pertahanan disana. Sedangkan Rias, aku sendiri yang melatihnya."

"Sebagai tambahan, Gereja sekarang semakin intens melakukan penelitian untuk penguatan pedang Ex-Durandal. Tapi bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya menanyakan tentang Pion utama kita?"

"Sekiryutei ya? Azazel mengatakan padaku kalau bocah itu berhasil bernegosiasi dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran Sekiryutei masa lalu yang tersegel dalam inti Sacred Gearnya. Ku dengar dia punya bentuk baru yang jauh lebih kuat."

"Baguslah. Tapi bagaimana dengan hati mereka?"

"Tentang ituuuu,,,,, saat ini mereka memang masih polos, tapi aku sendiri yang akan menanamkan pola pikir iblis pada mereka. Jika mereka percaya penuh padaku, maka mereka semua akan benar-benar menjadi boneka kita."

"Ahh~~~, pada adikmu sendiri kau sejahat itu. Dasar iblis"

"Iblis wajar berbuat seperti itu, yang tidak wajar adalah malaikat sepertimu yang pandai menyembunyikan niat jahat."

Sirzech mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

Lagi-lagi, Michael menanggapi ucapan Sirzech dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Saat ini Tenten dan Rock Lee sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ruang Hokage.

Tenten merasa kesal karena temannya ini sekarang lebih berisik daripada biasanya.

"Lee, biasakah kau diam. Jangan membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Ahh, semangat masa mudaku sedang membara. Katanya kita akan mendapat misi penting dari Hokage-sama."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk." ucap Tenten ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage.

Lee mengetuk pintu sekali, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, dia langsung masuk.

Ketika Lee dan Tenten sudah berada di dalam, mereka merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan, membuat perut mereka mual, hampir muntah. Aura menakutkan itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah yang sangat mengerikan, semua giginya yang terlihat ketika dia terseyum tampak sangat runcing dan tajam. Orang itu memakai setelan jas panjang berwarna merah dengan sebuah topi koboy dikepalanya.

Badan Tenten bergetar, dia menatap Kakashi yang sedang duduk dikursinya, "H- Hokaga-sama...?"

Kakashi menjawab kekhawatiran Tenten, "Perkenalkan, dia Alucard-dono, seorang Vampire."

Lee langsung bersiaga, begitupula dengan Tenten. Lee dan Tenten sudah belajar banyak tentang jenis-jenis makhluk supranatural. Mereka berdua sudah tahu apa itu Vampire, makhluk penghisap darah manusia. Dan mereka semua yang ada disini notabene adalah manusia, mereka mangsa sedangkan Alucard adalah predator.

"Hei... Tenanglah kalian berdua, dia tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Lee dan Tenten menurunkan kewaspadaan.

Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Beliau ini adalah vampire legendaris, vampire terkuat yang ditakuti oleh para dewa, tak diragukan lagi kalau kekuatannya setara seorang Seraph dari Surga. Dia muncul kembali setelah ribuan tahun menyembunyikan diri karena ada hal yang mengganggu masa pensiunnya."

"Lalu kami berdua dipanggil kesini untuk apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kalian berdua kuutus ke Rumania untuk misi yang diajukan oleh Alucard-dono."

"Misi apa?"

"Bangsa Vampire sedang mengalami konflik saudara antar bangsawan besar. Alucard-dono tidak bisa secara langsung menghentikannya karena dia sudah melepaskan diri dari urusan kebangsawanan. Jadi kalianlah yang mengurusnya."

"Apa hanya kami berdua saja?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak. Kazekage-sama yang akan memimpin tim."

Lee dan Tenten berdiri tegap dengan posisi siap, "Siap laksakan.!"

Gaara yang sejak tadi ada diruangan itu beranjak pergi, "Mari ikuti saya, Alucard-dono. Kita akan membahas rencana di ruangan lain, sekalian bersiap berangkat ke Rumania."

Sebelum pergi, Alucard mengatakan sesuatu pada Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, pelayan pribadiku akan mengantar 25 metrik ton emas besok pagi, separuhnya lagi akan kukirim jika kalian berhasil memenuhi permintaanku."

"Ya. Aku yakin anak buahku pasti berhasil."

Setelah Gaara bersama Alucard pergi beserta Lee dan Tenten, tersisa dua orang.

"Hei Kakashi, bisa-bisanya kau menerima permintaan dari makhluk supranatural? Bagaimana pula dia sampai kesini dan tahu kalau Konoha menerima permintaan misi."

Tsunade juga ada diruangan ini sejak tadi. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kakashi. Kalau youkai masih mending dijadikan teman, lah ini dengan vampire yang jelas-jelas musuh alami manusia, termasuk orang-orang Konoha.

Kedatangan Alucard yang tiba-tiba di Konoha, sempat membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya khawatir. Bukan karena Alucard, sebab Vampire legendaris ini datang dengan damai. Tapi karena kedatangan Alucard yang tiba-tiba ke Konoha menandakan bahwa Konoha saat ini tidak lagi aman. Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Naruto semakin melemah, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau banyak golongan lain yang sudah tahu lokasi persembunyian Konoha, bahkan tahu caranya datang kesini.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin penciumannya sebagai vampire yang membawanya kemari karena merasakan darah kita. Lagipula kita butuh emas dari dia."

"Bukannya Konoha punya cukup simpanan emas?"

"Perlu tambahan lagi untuk biaya persenjataan pasukan kita. Yamato, Gai dan Shizune sedang mengurusnya di Amerika."

"Tapi..."

"Gaara ke Rumania juga untuk membuat hubungan diplomatik dengan bangsa Vampire. Kita perlu lebih banyak sekutu."

"Ahh, terserahmu lah." Tsunade tidak lagi protes, dia pasrah dengan keputusan yang dibuat Kakashi.

"Kau kan mantan Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Harusnya kau paham posisiku."

"Yayayayaaaa..." Tsunade mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut, dadanya yang besar ikut bergoyang karena mengangguk.

Kakashi sempat berpikir ngeres karena berduaan dengan Tsunade diruangan ini apalagi melihat dada yang bergoyang itu. Tapi segera ia kembali serius,

"Sasuke!"

Zssshhttt...

Yang dipanggil Kakashi langsung datang, via shunsin.

"Rumania sedang mengalami konflik besar, pasti ada golongan lain yang akan memanfaatkan situasi di sana. Kau kuberi tugas untuk misi pengintaian, paham!"

"Hn..."

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke kembali hilang.

Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, "Bocah Uchiha itu, tak ada berubahnya sejak dulu."

.

.

.

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Ini adalah ruang pribadi Seito Kaichou Sona Sitri yang tersambung langsung dengan ruang OSIS, terletak didalam bangunan utama Kuoh Gakuen. Ruangan ini tak kalah mewahnya dengan ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib milik Rias Gremory. Hanya saja dengan desain interior yang berbeda. Kalau Rias suka dengan nuansa interior Eropa Klasik, maka Sona lebih nyaman dengan konsep Go Green.

Ruangannya tidak terlalu luas dan tidak didominasi warna hijau. Ada beberapa tanaman dalam pot ditambah _water feature_ seperti air mancur mini lengkap dengan kolam ikan koi. Semua furniturenya dari kursi, meja, lemari dan lain-lain berbahan kayu, kebanyakan dari kayu mahoni yang kokoh dan divernis berwarna coklat kehitaman. Tidak ada penggunaan AC tapi terdapat pemanfaatan _cross-ventilation_ sebagai penggantinya. Langit-langit ruangan diatur lumayan tinggi sehingga menambah kesan lapang dan sensasi sejuk. Jendela yang terbuka lebar adalah sumber pencahayaan satu-satunya.

Di ruangan inilah berkumpul beberapa orang, semua anggota Tim Naruto dan Tim Vali lengkap. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah ditentukan, hari keberangkatan mereka menuju universe lain untuk mencari suatu benda yang sangat diperlukan demi tercapainya tugas yang diemban oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau beneran tidak mau ikut, Ophis?"

"Sudah kubilang kan Naruto, keberadaanku di dunia ini sangat essensial. Tak mungkin aku sembarangan meninggalkannya."

Sebelum berangkat, masih ada waktu untuk basa-basi. Hinata perlu beberapa menit lagi melakukan penyetelan _Cube_ untuk menentukan koordinat tujuan dan penyesuaian arus waktu, terlebih lagi pada misi kali ini orang yang berangkat tidak sedikit. Jika berdua dengan Naruto saja maka akan lebih mudah bagi Hinata membawanya berangkat dengan _Cube_ , namun kali ini yang berangkat ada sepuluh orang, dan itu perlu suplai chakra yang banyak, yang Hinata sendiri tak cukup memilikinya, beruntung Naruto bisa mentransfer chakra sesukanya.

Le Fay termasuk orang yang tak bisa diam, jadi, "Loh, kok bisa begitu Ophis-sama? Setahuku Naga penjaga celah dimensi sekarang kan Great Red, dia yang menyeimbangkannya. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusnya lagi, bukan begitu kan?."

Menurut legenda, dulu Ophis adalah naga penjaga celah dimensi, namun sekarang sudah digantikan oleh Great Red. Keberadaan naga merah raksasa inilah yang menyeimbangkan semua bagian celah dimensi. Lagipula, Ophis yang sekarang tidak cocok lagi dengan celah dimensi, dia tidak diperlukan disana. Malah kalau Ophis menggantikan tugas Great Red, keseimbangan tiap dimensi mungkin akan runtuh.

"Misteri di dunia ini sangat luas dan rumit, Le Fay. Seberapa lama pun kau pernah berpetualang, pengetahuan yang kau peroleh hanya seperti sebutir buih di lautan." kata Ophis.

Le Fay tak lagi menyahut, dia paham maksud kata-kata bijak Ophis kalau ingin tahu lebih banyak maka dia harus mencari tahunya sendiri, bukan dengan bertanya.

Beralih ke sudut lain, dimana juga ada sesuatu yang tak penting.

towelll...

"Hn...!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang yang berani-beraninya mencolek pinggangnya.

Seketika Kuroka yang awalnya tersenyum manis-manis genit menjadi gelagapan karena tatapan Sasuke, dia tersenyum takut, "Anooo,,,, na-namamu?"

"Hn...!"

Gagal, Kuroka salah target. Walaupun tampan, tapi orang yang digodanya ini jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang hangat dan _friendly_.

Glekk...

Sebagai tambahan, Kuroka jelas merasakan ancaman dan hawa membunuh pekat yang tertuju padanya. Walaupun tak melihat, ia tahu persis kalau hawa itu berasal dari gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Hinata.

Perlahan, Kuroka mundur dari medan perang. Sebagai kucing nakal, keberuntungannya buruk dalam memilih laki-laki yang dijadikan target. Vali pun sudah pernah ia incar, katanya ingin punya bayi naga tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Kalau Naruto, sudah punya istri.

towelll...

Sasuke merasakan pinggangnya dicolek lagi. Dia menatap pelakunya, dan kali ini seorang pria berambut putih dengan tekstur wajah yang tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Apa?" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku."

Memang benar, sejak tadi Vali terus berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sejak pertama dia tahu bahwa Sasuke ternyata juga bagian dari tim yang dibentuk oleh Naruto, tim yang menjadi partner timnya saat ini.

Vali pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat event Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di sekolah ini juga, namun saat itu dalam situasi yang berbeda, sebagai kubu yang berlawanan.

Sebenarnya saat ini pun Vali tidak tahu sama sekali apa tujuan tim Naruto yang sebenarnya walau mereka sepakat menjadi partner yang saling membantu. Naruto tak sedikitpun memberitahunya, Vali pun enggan bertanya. Bagi Vali, berteman saja sudah cukup, tak perlu bertanya lebih. Lagipula semua anggota timnya, apalagi Le Fay dan Kuroka sangat senang berteman dengan orang-orang di tim Naruto. Apalagi ada Ophis di sini, membuat Vali makin yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sasuke sedikit mundur dengan mata menatap jijik pada Vali, "A-aku masih tertarik dengan wanita."

"Ha?" Vali tak mengerti.

"Aku bukan homo. Hush huss,,,,, sana! jauh-jauh dariku!"

Wajah Vali merah padam karena marah, "What the F**k! Kau tidak mengerti keinginanku hah? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertarung, bukan mengajaaak,,, ekhkhem,,, begituan."

"Oh, maaf." kata Sasuke singkat, sedikit malu karena dia salah paham dan berpikiran tidak-tidak tadi. Kini dia kembali dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

Pfffttt,,,,

Terdengar kikikan pelan dari orang lain yang ada di sana.

Naruto yang tidak ingin ada keributan sebelum berangkat, berusaha menengahi. "Hoi,,, Vali. Sebelum kau menantangnya, lebih baik kau wujudkan dulu bentuk terkuatmu sampai benar-benar dapat kau kendalikan. Sasuke itu, sama kuatnya denganku tahu."

"Cih..."

Vali mendegus, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Setelah pertarungan sengit dengan pria berambut pirang itu, Vali menyadari kalau masih ada bakat tersembunyi dalam dirinya, potensi besar yang mampu membuatnya sebagai orang terkuat di dunia ini. Ia hanya harus berlatih keras mengembangkan bakat aslinya itu.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan memaksakan kehendak dan menyegal kesadaran Hakuryukou masa lalu. Naruto mengatakan padanya agar memperkuat ikatannya dengan Albion. Itu merupakan point kunci untuk mensinkronkan kekuatan Lucifer Sejati dengan kekuatan Naga Putih dari Sacred Gearnya. Naruto sebagai Jinchuriki telah memiliki ikatan itu sejak lama. Berbagi pengalaman hidup dan perasaan adalah pondasi utama untuk membangun ikatan yang kuat sebagai partner, sedangkan kepercayaan menjadi hal terpenting untuk terus memperkuat ikatan itu dan mempertahankannya.

Karena hal ini, sepertinya Vali terpaksa menganggap Naruto sebagai guru. Lagipula kalau tidak karena Naruto, dia mungkin sudah mati. Saat pertarungan, kekuatan Lucifer dalam darahnya bangkit namun tak sinkron dengan kekuatan Albion. Untuk ada Naruto yang punya teknik penyegelan hebat, sehingga proses Maoufikasi bisa dihentikan saat itu juga.

Vali mundur perlahan, namun sebelum itu.

"Hei, Arthur. Kira-kira siapa yang jadi uke-nya kalau mereka berdua jadi pasangan homo?" Bikou berbisik pada teman setimnya.

Athur merespon dengan menaikkan bahu, tanda tak tahu dan tak peduli dengan itu.

Walau tak direspon, namun Bikou tetap bicara, sudah pribadinya sebagai kera bermulut ember. "Kalau menurutku sih, pasti Vali yang jadi uke. Walaupun cool, tetap saja wajah ketua kita itu berkesan imut-imut gimanaaaaaa gitu. Kalau satunya kelihatan cuek-cuek perhatian, tipe seme idaman. Ahhhh,,, tebakanku pasti benar."

Braakkkk...

Shiiinnnggg...

"Hiieee..."

Bikou langsung merinding. Tak tau bagaimana, tubuhnya sudah menempel di dinding karena cengkrama Vali pada lehernya, bahkan sebuah pedang tajam menacap di dinding, tepat di samping telinganya.

"Fiiiuuuuhhh, apa tidak ada hal lain yang berguna? Daripada kalian ribut-ribut diruanganku, lebih baik diam saja!"

Sona menggerutu sebal. Kehidupannya semakin rumit sekarang, dimulai sejak bertemu Naruto dan Hinata, lalu Ophis sang ketidakbatasan, Sasuke dan Sakura musuh dari Konoha, lalu berteman dengan orang-orang aneh dari Tim Vali. Meski begitu, tetap ada hal baiknya. Sona menjadi lebih ekspresif, frekuensi penampakan wajah datarnya sudah sangat berkurang.

"Nee, Tsubaki. Beneran kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Hai, Kaichou. OSIS tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja, aku akan menggantikanmu selama kau pergi."

"Iya juga sih. Kalau itu memang yang terbaik menurutmu, lakukan saja."

"Hmmm, anoo..." Le Fay datang pada Tsubaki dengan wajah gugup khas anak kecil pada orang yang baru kenal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku titip Fenrir-chan yaaaa. Onegaaaai..." kata Le Fay sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajah.

"He?" Tsubaki cukup terkejut, bagaimanapun ia wakil ketua OSIS, organisasi yang mengurus banyak hal di sekolah, bukan tempat penitipan anjing. Apalagi ini jenis yang sangat berbahaya, Serigala Fenrir pemilik taring yang mampu membunuh tuhan.

"Ah, iya. Akan kulakukan semampuku." Tsubaki mengiyakan saja pada akhirnya.

"Yeeiiii,,, Arigatou Fukokaichou-sama." kata Le Fay sambil melompat-lompat girang. "Nee, Fenrir-chan. Kau jangan nakal selama disini yaa." katanya pada serigala peliharaannya.

Le Fay bisa tenang meninggalkan Fenrir, hewan kesayangannya ada yang mengurus dan memberi makan. Kalau Gogmagog atau yang seringkali ia panggil Gogz-kun, itu tidak masalah ditinggalkan di markas. Gogmagog hanyalah benda mati yang dapat bergerak sebagai senjata tempur.

"Persiapan sudah selesai!"

Hinata berseru, atensi semua orang tertuju padanya. Dia mengkonfirmasi nama-nama yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Dirinya sendiri, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sona, Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka dan Le Fay. Sepuluh orang.

Kesepuluh orang itu berkumpul mendekat pada Hinata, sedangkan Ophis mundur ke sisi ruangan, Tsubaki membawa Fenrir yang sudah jinak bersamanya di dekat Ophis.

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan. Walaupun belum kesana, tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa informasi tentang universe yang kita tuju. Arus waktu disana sangat berbeda dengan disini, banyak hal yang mungkin diluar dugaan. Sisanya akan kujelaskan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan."

Sembilan orang mengangguk akan ucapan Hinata. Ini petualangan, resiko sudah pasti ada.

Hinata mengaktifkan sistem trasnporter antar universe pada _Cube_. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari sana, menyelimuti kesepuluh orang

Ketika cahaya memudar, yang tersisa adalah tubuh-tubuh tertidur. Ya, sepeluh orang yang seharusnya berangkat, malah terbaring di lantai ruangan.

Tsubaki sama sekali tak mengerti, yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah dia harus mengurus tubuh-tubuh itu.

Sedangkan Ophis, "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk dengan mereka."

.

.

.

 **-At Another World-**

 **Link Start**

 **Welcome to Gun Gale Online (GGO)**

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Long chapter lagi, padahal niatnya mau bikin standar saja biar typo ga banyak. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku ingin mengakhiri masalah di Venesia di chapter ini.

Gimana Naruto Vs Vali nya? Sesuai janji, mereka bertarung habis-habisan. Vali sampai memaksa penggunaan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive bahkan mengalamai Maoufikasi menjadi Lucifer sejati walaupun belum berhasil. Naruto, pada chapter ini dia parade rasengan, banyak varian yang keluar. Lalu mode barunya di FF ini, _**The Truth Seeking Armor**_ , bisa bayangin bentuknya kan? Ide ini sudah ada lebih dari setengah tahun lalu tapi baru bisa dikeluarkan sekarang, menyesuaikan alurnya.

Yang pasti, dari chapter ini konflik mulai bertemu, mengkerucut dan menguat, aroma Perang Armageddon mulai kerasa. Sakra dari reliji Hindu-Buddha berencana menyerang Konoha. Aliansi Tiga Fraksi makin menjadi dengan Imperium of Bible-nya, memulai permusuhan dengan Olympus dan melibatkan diri dalam konflik bangsa vampire Rumania. Konoha, semakin siap dengan bala tentaranya, bahkan punya link ke Amerika. Khusus untuk Alucard yang menjalin kontrak dengan Konoha, entah apa jadinya nanti, yang pasti dia sepakat menjadi sekutu Konoha. Chara ini bukan asli dari DxD, hanya chara tambahan yang kurasa diperlukan untuk beberapa peran khusus.

Lalu, universe ketiga. Kurasa sudah banyak yang tahu. Ada banyak saran yang masuk, namun akhirnya aku malah memilih ini. Banyak pertimbangan dikepalaku, yang paling penting itu penerimaan logika akan konsep yang ketiga ini, asal milih aku takut malah jatuhnya akan rusak. Susah banget loh membuat atau menggabungkan konsep dari cerita yang berbeda.

Ulasan Review:

Aku heran deh, kapan aku pernah bilang Naruto jadi pemilik Longinus baru? Ga mungkin kan? Sacred Gear dan Longinus itu bawaan lahir.

Tim Gremory walau tidak diceritakan, tuh ada disebutkan kalau mereka semua juga dapat _Power Up_.

Tentang _Cardinal System_ , betul banget. Konsepnya mirip dengan sistem game SAO. Namun untuk FF ini, aku buat dalam skala besar melingkupi banyak universe dengan beberapa teori pendukung.

Yang kangen chara Tenten, tuh dia ada keluar.

Cao Cao ga death chara, dia masih punya peran di Perang Armageddon nanti walau saat ini dia harus mendekam di kedalaman jurang Neraka.

Update?, sudah kubilang kan kalau untuk beberapa waktu kedepan tak beraturan, kisaran setiap 8-12 hari satu kali up.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

...

.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 25 Juli 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Persiapan sudah selesai!"_

 _Hinata berseru, atensi semua orang tertuju padanya. Dia mengkonfirmasi nama-nama yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Dirinya sendiri, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sona, Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka dan Le Fay. Sepuluh orang._

 _Kesepuluh orang itu berkumpul mendekat pada Hinata, sedangkan Ophis mundur ke sisi ruangan, Tsubaki membawa Fenrir yang sudah jinak bersamanya di dekat Ophis._

 _"Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan. Walaupun belum kesana, tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa informasi tentang universe yang kita tuju. Arus waktu disana sangat berbeda dengan disini, banyak hal yang mungkin diluar dugaan. Sisanya akan kujelaskan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan."_

 _Sembilan orang mengangguk akan ucapan Hinata. Ini petualangan, resiko sudah pasti ada._

 _Hinata mengaktifkan sistem trasnporter antar universe pada Cube. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari sana, menyelimuti kesepuluh orang_

 _Ketika cahaya memudar, yang tersisa adalah tubuh-tubuh tertidur. Ya, sepuluh orang yang seharusnya berangkat, malah terbaring di lantai ruangan._

 _Tsubaki sama sekali tak mengerti, yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah dia harus mengurus tubuh-tubuh itu._

 _Sedangkan Ophis, "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk dengan mereka."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 49. The Death Game Part 1.**

 **-At Another World, 2027 Masehi-**

 **Link Start**

 **Welcome to Gun Gale Online (GGO)**

Pada sebuah altar, bukan altar gereja namun bangunan berbentuk kubah kecil dengan lantai berbentuk lingkaran, sepuluh sosok tubuh manusia terbentuk dari dari serpihan cahaya yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Kesepuluh orang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata masing-masing layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Melihat kesekeliling, mereka dibuat takjub, heran, terkejut, sekaligus bingung. Yang tertangkap oleh mata adalah pemandangan cuaca suram dari sebuah kota yang didominasi bangunan-bangunan tinggi berbahan beton dan baja yang hampir semuanya diberi cat hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Ada juga warna-warni lain namun hanya terbatas pada layar-layar yang menampilkan berbagai macam gambar, layar-layar melayang seperti sebuah hologram.

Salah satu dari sepuluh orang tadi, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan model twintail, wajahnya imut, manis, dan cantik dengan tiga goresan tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya. Tubuh dengan lekukan artistik dari gadis itu tampak sangat ideal dan bernilai estetis tinggi, badannya tinggi semampai. Dia memakai seragam sekolah SMA. Iris blue sapphirenya menatap ke arah gadis berambut indigo panjang yang datang bersamanya,

"Dunia macam apa ini, Hinata?" tanya si gadis pirang dengan suara feminim.

"Errr..." si gadis bernama Hinata belum ingin menjawab, "Nna-naruto-kun?"

"Ya, aku. Kenapa?"

"Dobe!"

Suara panggilan yang tertuju untuk gadis bernama Naruto-kun tadi berasal dari perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang memasang ekspresi dingin. Wajah cantiknya memberi kesan sangat dewasa, elegan, anggun, dan tampak seperti wanita-wanita berpengalaman, aaahhh..., maksudnya tante-tante atau janda yang sering jadi target fantasi bocah-bocah mesum kelebihan hormon.

"Eh? Si-siapa kau?" Naruto menunjuk wajah perempuan yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Dobe.

"Dobe!"

Naruto menyadari panggilan itu, "Te... Kau Teme kan?"

"Hn."

"Teme... Heiiii, ngapain kau makai henge jadi perempuan di sini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Teme itu menunjuk sebauh cermin yang ada di tiang altar tempat mereka muncul. "Ngaca dulu dong! Kau sendiri apa?"

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Si Teme, Si Dobe mendapati dirinya di cermin sebagai sosok perempuan. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya sangat jauh dari ekspektasi orang-orang, dia memekik girang, "Whoaaaaaaa,,,, aku imut banget, ini lebih hebat dari dari sexy no jutsu yang biasanya. Aahhh,,, bagaimana yaa tubuh telanjangku yang ini?, aku ingin lihat. Sebaiknya aku buka pakaianku dulu."

"Lakukan itu dan kau kubunuh!"

Ancaman mengerikan keluar dari gadis berambut pink sebahu. Wajahnya merah karena menahan amarah.

"Aa-,,,,,,,,,"

Gadis pirang imut seksi itupun bungkam karena takut.

"Ekhhkhemmm..." suara deheman feminim itu keluar dari seorang gadis dewasa berambut putih perak yang umurnya ditaksir sekitar 22 tahun, "Bisa langsung mulai petualangan kita di sini? Aku ingin segera menemukan lawan yang bisa kuajak bertarung."

Semua orang menatap ke arah gadis yang baru bicara itu.

Gadis lain berambut hitam dengan iris mata kuning yang memakai kimono seksi memandang takjub, "Vali-sama?"

"Kamu, Vali-sama kan?" sambung gadis cilik berambut pirang dengan pakaian ala penyihir.

"Iya, kalian lupa denganku ha?"

"Kyaaaaaa... Vali-sama kawaiiiiiiiii..."

Dua gadis tadi memekik girang dan langsung memeluk erat Vali.

Vali hendak berontak, namun apa daya, ternyata tenaga wanita jadi sangat luar biasa jika sudah berurusan dengan sesuatu yang mereka anggap imut.

Adapun gadis berambut hitam pendek berkacamata membuang nafas panjang, dia ingat ucapan Hinata sebelum kesini tadi kalau punya beberapa informasi tentang universe yang mereka datangi ini, "Nee, Hinata-san? Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Ummmm, sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang sepi. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bahas, Sona-san."

"Aku setuju." Gadis bernama Sona itu berseru pada yang lainnya yang masih ribut, "Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini. Lihat sekeliling, orang-orang sejak tadi terus memandangi kita, seperti predator yang menatap mangsanya."

Mereka bersepuluh pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung pergi dari altar tempat mereka datang. Namun si gadis pirang panjang masih diam, ekspresi shock terlihat jelas di wajah imutnya.

"Tunggu!" Naruto dalam wujud perempuan kelihatan sangat panik. "Kurama! Kuramaaaaa, Hat-san, Son! Minna... Hoiii... Kalian mendengarku?"

"Kenapa kau Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah berbalik badan. Dia tak mengerti apa keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku kehilangan kontak dengan semua bijuu dalam tubuhku?"

"Eh? Yang benar?" Sakura terkejut.

"Aku juga. Chakraku tak terasa dan sharinganku tidak bisa kuaktifkan." giliran Sasuke berwujud wanita dewasa yang bicara, ekspresi wajahnya tak kalah terkejut dengan Naruto.

"Kekuatan sihirku hilang." sambung Sona.

"Pedang Collbrande tak bisa kupanggil dari inventoriku."

"Hinata-neesama?" Le Fay si gadis kecil memasang wajah menuntut jawaban.

"Kita cari tempat dulu, akan kujelaskan apa yang ku tahu."

.

.

.

Sebuah bangunan kosong yang cukup gelap seharusnya akan sangat sepi, namun kini cukup berisik dengan keberadaan sepuluh orang yang berkumpul disana.

Mereka adalah tim penjelajah universe terdiri dari sepuluh orang yang datang untuk mencari sebuah artefak penting.

Ada tiga orang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen yaitu Sona, Hinata, dan Naruto yang sekarang berwujud perempuan. Sasuke si wanita idaman para milflovers yang memakai mantel atau jubah hitam, dan Sakura yang memakai seragam ninjanya seperti biasa. Semua anggota Tim Vali masih dengan setelan pakaian masing-masing seperti biasa, kecuali vali yang menjadi perempuan, dia mengenakan minihotpants, serta atasan kaos ketat berkerah lebar yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, mungkin ini efek dia yang selalu menampilkan dadanya saat masih berwujud laki-laki.

Kesimpulannya, hanya ada dua laki-laki normal dalam tim ini yaitu Arthur dan Bikou.

"Hinata, kau sudah tahu sesuatu tentang hilangnya kekuatan yang kita semua miliki kan?"

"Kumulai dari mana ya?" Hinata tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, namun setelah berpikir sebentar dia tahu harus mengatakan apa. Menghirup nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan, " _Cardinal System,_ satu-satunya makhluk lima dimensi di alam semesta ini, esensi yang keberadaannya ada untuk mengatur seluruh sistem raksasa multiuniverse."

Le Fay angkat bicara, "Aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu dengan _Cardinal System_ , tapi dari perkataanmu sedikit banyak aku sudah mengerti garis besarnya dan mampu membayangkannya."

Semua anggota Tim Vali hanyalah sebagai partner berpetualang, mereka belum tahu tentang masalah yang sedang terjadi pada _Cardinal System_ dan keruntuhannya yang menjadi akhir dunia.

"Lalu apa hubungan _Cardinal System_ dengan dunia tempat kita berada sekarang ini dan kekuatan kita yang hilang?" tanya Le Fay.

"Singkat kata, sistem dunia yang kita datangi ini dibentuk dan dikendalikan oleh replika versi kecil dari _Cardinal System_. Mesin, programming, dan grafik serta semua yang ada disini sangat identik dengan segala hal yang membentuk dunia nyata. Karena itulah, dunia yang kita pijak sekarang bisa dianggap bukanlah dunia nyata, melainkan dunia maya."

"Eh? Maksudmu? Tapi kenapa bisa begitu, Hinata?" giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Coba kalian saling berpegangan tangan!"

Setiap orang yang ada disana menuruti perintah Hinata, berpegangan tangan dengan orang di dekatnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Mengerti hal itu, Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata.

"Kalian merasakan ada yang berbeda kan?"

"Hmmm... Aku merasa ada yang kurang saat memegang tanganmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa, ttebayou." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jumlah data. Ada perbedaan jumlah data saat kita berpegangan tangan di sini dan dunia nyata kita berasal. Setiap kita merasakan sesuatu, ada sejumlah data yang masuk ke otak kita. Itu tergantung dari seberapa besar penggunaan panca indra untuk menangkap sinyal data yang datang. Semakin banyak yang kita rasakan, semakin besar jumlah data yang otak tangkap, maka akan semakin nyata sesuatu itu. Jadi maya dan nyata itu sifatnya relatif, tidak ada acuan pasti."

"Langsung saja ke intinya, kita yang sekarang disini sebenarnya apa?" Kuroka tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Yang ada disini hanyalah kesadaran kita saja, seperti sedang bermimpi, sedangkan tubuh kita ada di ruang OSIS. Kuharap Tsubaki-san mengurus tubuh kita dengan baik."

"Souka. Jadi ini sebabnya kekuatan kita lenyap." ucap Bikou.

Arthur mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Bikou.

"Tepat. Kekuatan, chakra, sihir, senjutsu, atau jenis kekuatan spiritual lainnya adalah bentuk nyata yang ada bersama tubuh, sedangkan kesadaran layaknya sebuah roh yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika tanpa tubuh. Para manusia yang kita lihat saat kita datang tadi, mereka semua juga hanya sebatas kesadaran, tubuh mereka ada di tempat lain entah dimana."

"Aku masih tak terlalu mengerti Hinata," kata Naruto yang terlihat frustasi. Dia yang paling susah mengerti kalau sudah berhadapan dengan teori. "Kesimpulannya saja, kita disini mengikuti hukum dan aturan dunia maya ini, begitu kan?"

"Ya, kesimpulan yang sangat tepat, Naruto-kun."

"Fiuuuuh,,,, tumben otakmu benar, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kah tidak mengejekku sehari saja?"

"Kenyataanya memang begitu kan?" balas Sakura tak peduli.

"Aarrrgggg..." Naruto atau sekarang lebih enak kalau disebut Naruko memijit pelipisnya. Atensinya teralihkan pada Sona yang sejak tadi diam saja, diam tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun sambil membaca sebuah buku. "Anooo,,, ettoooo, Sona-san."

"Ah, gomen." Sona sedikit tersentak karena panggilan Naruto yang tiba-tiba merusak konsentrasinya.

"Biasanya kalau urusan teori yang bikin pusing ini, kau selalu di depan kan? Tapi kenapa kau sejak tadi diam saja? Kita disini mengikuti hukum dan aturan dunia ini, jadi apa kau sudah memikirkan sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sona menghela nafas sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum, "Ini sebenarnya dunia yang menyenangkan."

"Haaaah? Kenapa bicaramu tidak nyambung?" Naruto merespon ucapan Sona dengan ekspresi kesal, dirinya makin frustasi karena jawaban Sona membuatnya makin bingung.

"Heheheee..." Sona tertawa pelan.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sona jadi aneh begitu. Seharusnya tadi Tsubaki ikut saja kesini, supaya ada yang menenangkan Sona.

"Sudahlah, jangan bingung begitu. Aku sudah mengerti banyak hal?"

Naruto dibuat terkejut karena ucapan serius Sona barusan, "Heee? Massa? Kau tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi, hanya membaca buku saja. Tapi heiii, kau dapat buku itu darimana?" Naruto membaca tulisan besar di sampul buku yang dibaca Sona, "Gui-de-bo-ok,,,,,,, buku apa pula itu?"

Sona tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto maupun kebingungan delapan orang lainnya. Dia malah menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu, "Coba kalian geserkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan di depan tubuh kalian, seolah sedang membuat garis pada kaca."

Sona mengatakan itu sambil memberi contoh. Sembilan orang lainnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sona, lalu dibuat heran dengan munculnya sebuah layar hologram.

"Itu kotak menu, kalian bisa mengakses beberapa hal dari _Cardinal System_ versi kecil yang mengatur dunia ini dengan menggunakan kotak menu itu." kata Sona, menjawab rasa penasaran yang tercetak diwajah Naruto dan lainnya. "Di menu _Help_ , kalian bisa mengambil _Guidebook_ sama sepertiku, ada banyak informasi cuma-cuma tentang dunia ini didalam buku itu."

"Ettoooo, sepertinya itu bahasa yang tak ku mengerti. Bisakah kau saja yang menjelaskannya?" pinta Naruto setelah dia membuka buku yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Seperti yang kita tahu, ada jutaan milyar jumlah universe yang membangun sistem raksasa multiuniverse, dan suatu kebetulan kalau sistem dan peradaban serta bahasa universe ini sangat identik dengan dunia kita berasal. Makanya ada bahasa inggris disini."

"Emmmm, singkatnya saja?" alis Le Fay tertaut tanda tak sabar, dia ingin inti jawaban bukan materi kuliah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini kita berada di dunia manusia masa depan?" Sona malah bertanya balik.

"Masa depan?" Lima dari sembilan orang membeo berjamaah.

"Mungkin kalau disebut masa depan bukan hal yang tepat. Lebih spesifiknya, sekarang kita berada di dunia buatan yang diciptakan oleh teknologi manusia masa depan."

"Manusia menciptakan dunia buatan? Heeeiii, mana mungkin.!" Bikou berteriak protes. "Manusia bukan tuhan yang bisa menciptakan dunia dan seisinya."

"Dengarkan aku, biar kujelaskan dengan detail. Manusia adalah makhluk paling serakah, makhluk yang tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang diberikan untuknya. Dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki, manusia terus berkembang untuk mewujudkan impiannya dan memenuhi nafsunya yang tidak pernah habis. Seperti yang kita tahu, manusia adalah makhluk lemah tapi punya imajinasi akan kekuatan. Dengan pengetahuan, mereka membuat teknologi dimana mereka bisa mewujudkan impian mereka yang tak mungkin terwujud di dunia nyata. Contoh simpel, iblis memiliki sihir sedangkan manusia tidak. Lalu manusia yang tahu cerita tentang kekuatan sihir, akhirnya dengan menggunakan semua pengetahuan yang dimiliki, mereka menciptakan dunia buatan dimana manusia bisa menggunakan sihir seperti iblis."

"Aku paham tentang perasaan itu." kata Arthur, "Lalu bagaimana caranya manusia di dunia ini menciptakan dunianya sendiri?"

"Para manusia dari dunia kita berasal baru saja memulai teknologi ini, Tenologi yang disebut _Full Dive_. Tapi ternyata manusia di dunia ini sudah mewujudkannya. Makanya aku mengatakan kalau kita berada di masa depan."

" _Full Dive_?" Sakura yang paling gaptek karena lama terkurung di Konoha sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Teknologi Lingkungan _Full Dive_ , sebuah teknologi untuk menciptakan lingkungan virtual dalam skala dunia lalu membawa kesadaran dari seorang manusia di dunia nyata ke dalamnya. Hal ini persis seperti kita menciptakan mimpi yang kita inginkan saat tidur. Dalam lingkungan _Full Dive_ , kita memiliki tubuh virtual yang disebut avatar yang bisa digerakkan sesuka hati dan merasakan semua objek dalam dunia virtual. Dengan teknologi _Full Dive_ inilah, manusia menciptakan dunia impiannya sendiri dan melakukan apapun di dalamnya yang tak mungkin bisa mereka lakukan di dunia nyata."

"Sona-san. A-"

"Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau tanyakan, Hinata-san." Sona mengambil nafas panjang, menatap ke arah Hinata lalu mulai menjelaskan lagi, "Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, ini dunia maya, yang artinya di universe yang kita datangi ini pasti ada dunia nyatanya, tempat para manusia menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai makhluk hidup. Bagaimana cara manusia di dunia nyata masuk ke dunia maya ini? Caranya dengan menggunakan alat yang disebut _AmuSphere_ , versi terbaru dari _Nerve Gear_. Itu adalah piranti keras yang dipasang di kepala seseorang, lalu menidurkan dan membawa kesadarannya kemari. Kemudian yang kau sebut tadi bahwa dunia ini adalah versi kecil dari _Cardinal System_?, itu tepat sekali karena program itulah yang membangun lingkungan _Full Dive_ dunia maya atau dunia virtual ini. Dan mungkin kebetulan, namanya persis sama. Manusia yang menciptakan dunia virtual menyebut program ini dengan nama _Cardinal._ Kayaba Akihiko, dialah manusia pertama yang menciptakan lingkungan _Full Dive_. Aku mengetahui semua itu dari biografi dihalaman belakang _Guidebook_ yang baru saja kubaca."

Hinata menerima penjelasan Sona dengan mudah, "Kalau aku boleh membuat hipotesis, ada kemungkinan bahwa orang bernama Kayaba Akihiko secara tidak sadar telah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan _Cardinal System_ yang mengatur seluruh universe. Entah bagaimana caranya, _Cardinal System_ memberikan formula algoritma dasar dunia virtual _Full Dive_ , sehingga Kayaba Akihiko berhasil menciptakan dunia virtual ini tanpa tahu bahwa dunia yang diciptakannya menyimpan sebuah artefak yang kita cari."

"Aku setuju." kata Sona.

Pembicaraan menjadi dua arah karena tampaknya hanya Sona dan Hinata saja yang paling mengerti.

"Lalu seperti apa artefak yang kita cari di dunia ini, Hinata-san?" tanya Sona.

"Yuuki Nagato mengatakan kalau yang kita cari adalah sebuah paket program berisi formula algoritma untuk menjalankan fungsi _Matrix_."

"Pantas saja kalau kita tersesat ke dunia virtual begini, ternyata yang kita cari bukan benda melainkan paket program. Benda bernama _Cube_ itu benar-benar luar biasa, sampai sanggup membawa kita ke dunia maya."

 _Matrix_ adalah benda yang menjadi tujuan Naruto dan Hinata untuk mencegah kiamat. Benda yang merupakan hasil penggabungan dari empat artefak yaitu One Piece Treasure, mutiara Hogyoku, lalu paket program berisi suatu formula algoritma, dan yang terakhir makhluk hidup bernama Trihexa [666].

"Nah Sona-san, kau kan sudah tahu banyak tentang dunia ini? Karena kita tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan, misi jadi lebih sulit. Dan kita mengikuti hukum dunia ini, jadi bisa terangkan lebih spesifik agar kita lebih mudah membuat rencana." pinta Hinata.

"Ini dunia game."

Pernyataan singkat Sona sukses membuat Naruto dan lainnya yang semula diam jadi terkejut.

"Begitulah, bagi manusia di dunia nyata, dunia yang kita pijak ini tidak lebih dari sekedar permainan. Makanya di awal tadi aku mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ini dunia yang menyenangkan."

"Ossshu,,,, kurasa aku berpikir sama denganmu, Megane." Bikou berkata dengan nada senang. "Karena sebenarnya aku suka bermain game. Jadi game seperti apa yang akan kita mainkan disini?"

"MMORPG atau _Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_ , game dimana kita sebagai player memainkan sebuah tokoh karakter atau avatar dan berinteraksi secara online dengan pemain-pemain lainnya. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, salah satu contohnya menyelesaikan misi. Tidak seperti game lain yang harus menatap layar monitor, game ini menggunakan teknologi _Full Dive_ sehingga membawa kesadaran player ke dalam game, istilahnya adalah _Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game_ atau VRMMORPG."

Wajah Bikou tertekuk, "Huuufft, bakal sulit nih. Mana pernah aku bermain game seperti itu. Aku hanya pernah bermain Pacman atau Mario Bross saja."

"Pffttt,,,," Kuroka menahan tawanya untuk tidak mengejek Bikou, "Monyet rabies, kau itu hidup tahun berapa sih? Game begituan dimainkan."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kucing Garong!"

"Nee, Sona-san. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengiraukan ribut-ribut Bikou dan Kuroka.

"Emmm, jawabannya mudah. Saat senggang, aku diam-diam sering menatap layar laptop dan memainkan game MMORPG buatan manusia di kamarku. Makanya aku tahu banyak tentang dunia game virtual dan teknologinya, walau yaah harus kuakui kalau game VRMMORPG di dunia ini jauh lebih canggih dari dunia kita berasal."

Kesembilan orang lainnya terdiam. Pantas Sona terlihat senang. Bisa dibayangkan kalau seorang maniak game tiba-tiba masuk kedalam game itu sendiri? Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sona saat ini.

"Nah, apa kalian masih ingat sebelum kita membuka mata kita di tempat ini, ada pesan selamat datang?" Sona bertanya sambil menatap orang-orang didepannya satu persatu.

"Ah ya. Katanya selamat datang di Gun Gale Online." Le Fay yang menjawab.

"Itu lah nama game yang akan kita mainkan. Game bergenre _Action Military_ , permainan dengan senapan dan senjata-senjata yang sering digunakan tentara."

"Kalau ini adalah game dengan senapan, akan tidak adil kalau kita menggunakan kekuatan iblis. Maka dari itu kekuatan kita ditiadakan, hanya berbekal avatar tubuh manusia untuk memainkan peran dalam game ini, begitu kan?." baru pertama kali ini Vali ikut bersuara dalam diskusi. "Hmmmm,,,,, tapi kurasa ini akan tetap menarik bagiku. Walaupun tak menggunakan kekuatan iblis, tapi disini aku bisa menunjukkan hasil latihan militer yang pernah kujalani saat masih di Grigori, Khukhukhuuu. . . . ." Vali menyeringai iblis.

"Wah, bagus kalau ada yang punya skill dalam game genre ini. Siapa lagi selain Vali-san?" tanya Sona.

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Haaaahhh,,,,,, bagaimana mau menyelesaikan misi mencari artefak kalau hampir semua orang tidak memiliki keahlian di bidang militer?." keluh Sona.

"Kau juga, Sona-san?" Kuroka heran, "Tadi katanya kau sering bermain game, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku hanya memainkan game bergenre _Fantasy_ saja seperti DragoNest, DOTA atau Ragnarok Online, bukan yang beginian. Lagipula game ini belum tersentuh oleh teknologi manusia di dunia asal kita."

"Nee Kaichou-sama, ada satu hal yang menggangguku sejak tadi. Kalau ini dunia game seharusnya kita mendaftar dulu kan?" tanya Le Fay dengan wajah yang dibuat imut.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin karena kemampuan _Cube_ lah yang melemparkan kita kesini tanpa hal semacam itu. Kita disini seperti sebuah _bug_ atau mungkin _virus_ yang masuk ke server tanpa akun dan ID, hal ini mungkin juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa bisa terjadi perubahan gender pada Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, dan Vali-san. Berharap saja kalau _Game Master_ atau GM tidak mengetahuinya."

"Huufffttt... Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia macam ini." keluh Sakura. "Jadi? Kita harus bagaimana sekarang. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan saat kita hanya sebatas manusia biasa yang tak punya skill sedangkan hampir semua manusia yang ada disini adalah orang-orang yang ahli dengan game ini, begitu kan?"

Sakura itu cukup cerdas, walau tak tahu banyak tentang dunia game, tapi umumnya suatu game akan dikerubungi oleh manusia yang punya ketertarikan besar dan keahlian dalam memainkan game itu. Meski mungkin beberapa orang hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus belajar. Tapi tak masalah, mati di dunia ini hanya akan mengembalikan kesadaran ke tubuh asli, kita bisa saja memulai ulang permainan kalau kalah, istilahnya _respawn_. Begitulah sistem permainannya." kata Sona santai.

"Anooo..." Hinata menyela, "Kurasa ada hal buruk yang harus kukatakan. Kalau manusia universe ini yang bermain, mungkin akan seperti yang Sona-san katakan, mati lalu bisa mulai ulang, _respawn_. Tapi kita datang dari universe jauh, kesadaran kita di sini dan tubuh kita disana terputus. Jika kita mati disini, maka berakhirlah sudah."

"Ini tidak mungkin kan?" Sona tampak paling terkejut.

Hinata menggeleng, "Menang begitu adanya. Cara kerja _Cube_ membawa kita ke sini berbeda dengan _AmuSphere_ ataupun _Nerve Gear_."

Sona menggeram, "Gh, Sial...! Ini benar-benar buruk."

"Buruk, buruk kenapa.?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dalam dunia game, kalau kita ingin sesuatu maka satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkannya hanyalah dengan memenangkan permainan. Kemungkinan besar untuk mendapatkan artefak yang kita cari di sini juga harus melewati sebuah permainan, misi, atau pertandingan tertentu. Akibatnya apa yang kita lakukan disini jadi sangat beresiko, taruhannya nyawa."

Naruto tak takut dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sona, "Semua hal ada memang ada resikonya kan? Kenapa harus takut."

"Aku tidak takut, Naruto-san. Aku hanya berpikir realistis, dunia ini bukan keahlian kita. Kalau misalnya kita bermain melawan NPC atau _Non-Player Character_ , itu akan lebih mudah karena NPC hanyalah karakter buatan sistem yang bertindak dengan pola tertentu berdasarkan algoritma yang ditanamkan padanya. Kita bisa menang dengan mudah kalau tahu pola serangannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau harus melawan musuh player manusia?"

"Kenapa dengan player manusia?" giliran Kuroka bertanya, "Dari tadi kau terus saja memicu kami untuk bertanya kenapa?"

Sona menghela nafas panjang, lalu menjawab pertanyaan tadi, "Kalian harusnya tahu kalau manusia itu makhluk dengan potensi paling mengerikan. Hakikatnya, dunia game ini diciptakan agar manusia bisa saling membunuh, sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan di dunia nyata karena adanya hukum. Di sini, membunuh bisa dilakukan sesuka hati karena hanya membunuh karakter game saja, tidak membunuh manusia aslinya. Jika begitu, pastilah manusia tak akan segan-segan menodongkan senjata dan menarik pelatuk, apapun akan dilakukan agar bisa membunuh, melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa takut mati dan mendapat hukuman sebab bagi mereka semua itu hanyalah sebatas game. Ditambah lagi akan akal dan kejeniusan manusia itu tak bisa ditebak. Kesimpulannya, ini misi yang sangat beresiko bagi kita, kalian mengerti kan?"

Glekk...

Tentu saja mengerti. Nyawa masing-masing dari kesepuluh orang ini cuma satu, bahkan itu nyawa asli bukan nyawa game yang bisa hidup lagi. Melawan para Gamer Pro tak takut mati sedangkan mereka tidak lebih dari amatiran newbie yang bahkan baru tahu tentang game. Bisa dianggap kalau ini lebih sulit dibanding melawan seratus dewa yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas. Kemudian misi di sini harus diselesaikan dalam waktu cepat, kiamat tidak bisa menunggu. Menurut hitungan waktu DxD Universe, kiamat tejadi 10 minggu lagi.

"Ada satu lagi yang makin memperburuk keadaan kita."

Ucapan Hinata menarik atensi semua anggota tim.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu dari awal, sebenarnya kita tidak bisa pulang. Disini aku tidak memiliki chakra untuk mengaktifkan fungsi transporter pada _Cube_."

"Apa?" Naruto shock. Kalau tidak bisa pulang, bagaimana dengan misi besar mencegah kiamat di DxD Universe.

"Ah begini, bukan tidak bisa pulang, tapi maksudku kita akan dipulangkan secara otomatis setelah jangka waktu tertentu, dan itupun kalau misinya berhasil. Instruksi itu sudah kutanam di dalam _Cube_ sebelum kita berangkat kesini."

"Haaaaaaaahhhh." Sona membuang nafas berat, "Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita selain menyelesaikan misi di sini tanpa pernah mati agar bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi kurasa masih ada hal baik untuk kita. Sebenarnya arus waktu Universe yang kita datangi ini dan DxD Universe berbeda kecepatannya. Tubuh kita yang tertidur disana satu jam sama dengan kita bermimpi disini sepuluh hari. Aku sudah mensetting perjalanan kita selama enam jam, artinya kita punya waktu dua bulan."

Naruto memandang kearah Hinata, seakan bertanya kenapa merencanakan sampai seperti itu?.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersantai dengan tenang di universe ini tanpa kehilangan banyak waktu untuk misi di dunia sana, Naruto-kun."

Naruto paham kondisi istrinya. Hinata mungkin depresi, misi mencegah kiamat membuatnya sangat tertekan, membuat dia membutuhkan liburan untuk merefresh otaknya. Tentu tak salah kalau seorang istri menginginkan _quality time_ yang lama tanpa beban bersama suami. Tapi nyatanya, disini pun tidak bisa tenang, Hinata tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita manfaatkan waktu yang kita miliki di sini untuk belajar menggunakan senapan dan menjadi gamer profesional di dunia ini. Kalian semua bisa kan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang keluar dari mulutnya bersini tekad pantang menyerah dan semangat juang tinggi. Hal kecil ini saja sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan mental semua orang, mereka optimis berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dan pulang dengan selamat.

Sona bisa bernafas lega, " _Party_ kita sudah terbentuk, la-..."

"Party?" kalimat Sona dipotong oleh Arthur. "Kita mau pesta apaan di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah belo'on.

"Adduhhh..." Sona menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Dasar cupu, maksudku tim untuk menyelesaikan misi sudah terbentuk."

Arthur bungkam, masa iya dirinya disebut cupu?, tapi baginya yang tidak tahu tentang game memang lebih baik diam.

Sona menatap Hinata, "Jadi _Quest_ apa yang harus kita selesaikan untuk mendapatkan artefak berisi paket program yang kita cari."

"Kalau itu aku kurang tahu, tapi dia pasti bisa menjawabnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata mengeluarkan item _Cube_ yang tersimpan di inventory avatarnya. Mengutak-atik sususan piecenya sebentar, lalu muncul lah sesosok gadis mungil berkacamata dengan rambut pendek bewarna abu-abu sedikit keunguan. Gadis itu memakai seragam sailor putih dengan bawahan rok biru pendek dibalut blazer coklat. Sebenarnya dia hanya bisa muncul dalam dimensi inti _Cube_ , tapi karena ini adalah dunia virtual, dia bisa muncul sesukanya.

Setelah memandang sejenak pada semua anggota party, gadis itu bersuara, "Perkenalkan, aku Yuuki Nagato, program AI yang disematkan ke dalam inti _Cube_. Untuk mendapatkan artefak ketiga, pertama kalian harus mencari saudaraku di dalam dunia copy'an _Cardinal System_ yang kita pijak ini."

"Eh?"

Semua orang melongo. Sejak kapan Yuuki Nagato punya saudara?

"Dia bertindak sebagai NPC pemberi _quest_ dalam game ini. _Quest_ khusus yang hanya ada untuk _Party_ khusus kalian."

"Oh..."

Hanya ada 'oh' saja yang keluar. Kalau misi pencarian orang, bagi para ninja dan iblis yang ada di sini sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Mengesampingkan sejenak informasi dari Yuuki Nagato. Pencarian bisa dilakukan nanti sebab ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menaikkan statistik karakter game kita, belajar _survive_ di game ini, _hunting_ harta, menyelesaikan _quest_ kecil dan ikut event-event tertentu untuk mengumpulkan modal uang. Waktu yang kita punya pasti cukup, instingku sebagai gamer mengatakan kalau _quest_ untuk mendapatkan artefak yang kita cari pasti _quest_ berbahaya yang mungkin diikuti oleh _party_ gamer pro." ungkap Sona.

Sona sudah seperti pemimpin _party_ , wajar karena hanya dia yang paling mengetahui seluk belum game.

"Yosh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berpisah saja untuk menaikkan statistik kita, lalu berkumpul di sini satu bulan lagi untuk menyelesaikan _quest_ itu, ttebayou."

Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan pergi berdua dengan dengan Hinata." kata Naruto lagi.

Sontak hal ini membuat perasaan Hinata menghangat, keinginannya untuk bersantai memang tidak terkabul, tapi kalau bisa berdua saja dengan sang suami, itu jauh lebih baik. Walau mirisnya, saat ini sang suami dalam wujud perempuan imut, manis, dan cantik. Hal ini membuat Hinata tidak bisa melakukan 'hal begituan' untuk menuntaskan hasrat dan kebutuhan batinnya pada Naruto. Kecuali avatar Naruto yang berwujud perempuan dalam game ini dalam masih punya 'itu' sebagai lelaki. Kalaupun tidak, bermain sebagai lesbi mungkin akan menarik, pikir Hinata nista.

Sempat-sempatnya otak gadis keturunan Hyuga ini korslet di saat genting seperti ini.

"Cih,,,, dasar licik kau Naruto!" Sakura mendengus, tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto agar bisa bersama Hinata tanpa terganggu keberadaan orang lain. Matanya ia alihkan pada Sasuke.

"Hn..."

Sakura menganggap dengusan Sasuke sebagai tanda setuju. Yah, sama seperi Hinata, dia juga miris karena tidak bisa kencan dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan normal. Sasuke saat ini lebih pantas jika di sebut ibunya, _hot mama_.

"Aku bersama Nii-sama saja." kata Le Fay dengan riang, dan langsung saja dia mendapat elusan lembut dan hangat di kepalanya dari sang kakak, Arthur.

"Oeeeey, kucing garong. Kau sebaiknya ikut aku, mulut berisikmu itu hanya akan membuat orang lain kesal."

"Cuih, dasar monyet rabies. Sesukamu lah!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja."

Perkataan Sona sukses menarik perhatian Naruto, sebagai lelaki yang selalu melindungi perempuan, hatinya tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. "Sona-san, kau jangan pergi sendiri. Game ini beresiko, sekali mati maka kau mati sungguhan. Apalagi orang-orang di dunia game ini tidak segan-segan membunuh karena memang tujuan mereka disini untuk membunuh."

Sebenarnya Sona ingin ikut Naruto, tapi tak mungkin kan ia jadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan yang sudah menikah? Ditambah lagi tadi Naruto sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau pria yang kini berwujud perempuan itu hanya ingin berdua dengan Hinata, 'berdua' saja, yang artinya dia tidak menerima orang ketiga.

Naruto menatap gadis berambut perak yang berpakaian minim, "Vali, bisakah kau yang menjaga Sona-san?"

Vali diam saja, dia tak menjawab apapun. Anggap saja dia setuju, lagipula tidak ada pilihan lain, hanya dirinya dan Sona yang tersisa.

"Pokoknya jaga Sona-san, awas kau kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa.!" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

Vali memalingkan wajah.

Sona, dalam hatinya ada secercah rasa senang, bahagia, dan perasaan positif lainnya. Naruto menaruh perhatian padanya, Naruto mengkhawatirkannya, Naruto tidak ingin kalau sampai dirinya kenapa-kenapa. Sona merasa ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekarang.

Meski tampaknya Sona harus puasa bicara selama sebulan penuh sampai mereka berkumpul lagi. Bersama Vali, Hell yeeaaahh...? Iblis keturunan Lucifer ini punya kepribadian yang buruk, sebelas dua belas dengan dirinya sendiri, pendiam, perfeksionis dan irit bicara. Lalu fakta kalau dulu Vali pernah mencoba membunuh Sona, membuat interaksi normal antara mereka berdua terasa hampir mustahil terjadi.

Terakhir, sebelum mereka semua berpisah dalam kelompok dua orang, Yuuki Nagato kembali masuk ke dalam _Cube_.

.

.

.

Enam minggu kemudian. Berlokasi disebuah kota tak berpenghuni, sedang ada event bergengsi antara dua tim yang berlomba untuk menyelesaikan suatu _quest_. Tim pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah uang yang sangat banyak, tentu saja banyak gamer pro yang ikut karena Gun Gale Online menyediakan sistem RMT atau _Real Money Trading_ yaitu sistem yang membolehkan pertukaran mata uang In-Game dengan mata uang dunia nyata. Jika dikoversikan, maka hadiah dari dari event ini setara dengan 25 juta Yen mata uang Jepang atau sekitar 2,9 milyar rupiah. Tak ada gamer pro pemburu uang yang tak tertarik dengan event menggiurkan ini.

Ada dua tim yang beradu, masing-masing tim beranggota sepuluh orang. Tim pertama adalah tim lama yang terdiri dari para gamer pro senior yang sudah menekuni game ini tiga tahun lamanya, sedangkan tim kedua adalah tim amatir yang sedang naik daun.

Bagi tim pertama, tentu mereka akan bertarung serius, demi jumlah uang yang sangat menggiurkan. Namun bagi tim kedua bukan uang yang dicari, namun item yang diperebutkan dalam perlombaan ini.

Mekanisme lomba sangat simpel, hanya tugas pengawalan proses pemindahan barang atau item. Kedua tim diundi dan hasilnya, tim pro mendapat tugas sebagai polisi yang mengamankan pemindahan item lalu tim amatir yang diisi oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan bertindak sebagai tim perampok.

Pemindahan item dilakukan dengan sebuah truk kontainer yang dikemudikan oleh seorang NPC. Tim polisi bertugas sebagai iring-iringan yang mengawal pemindahan item dari bangunan A disebelah timur kota ke bangunan B disebelah barat yang terpisah jarak sejauh 8 kilometer.

Dalam permainan ini, setiap tim dibebaskan menggunakan semua sumber daya yang mereka punya. Slot senjata, amunisi, serta alat apapun tidak dibatasi penggunaannya. Tentu ini lebih menguntungkan tim pro yang punya banyak modal. Tapi itulah yang namanya permainan, keadilan tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah kerja keras, kejeniusan dan keberuntungan.

Waktu dibatasi 45 menit. Tim pemenang adalah tim yang berhasil mempertahankan item sampai akhir pertandingan. Jadi sebenarnya item sampai ke tempat tujuan atau tidak bukan masalah, asal item itu ada di tanganmu maka timmu lah pemenangnya.

Namun GM ( _Game Master_ ) yang menyelenggarakan event memberikan hadiah double jika tim polisi berhasil mengawal item dari bangunan A sampai ke B dengan selamat, dan hadiah empat kali lipat untuk tim perampok jika dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit berhasil mengambil item dari kawalan dan membunuh semua anggota tim polisi. Jadi jika tim perampok menang besar, maka akan lebih untung karena hadiah lebih banyak. Entah apa tujuan GM, yang jelas hal ini membuat hawa pertandingan makin panas.

Mengambil sudut pandang dari tim perampok, tim ini di pimpin oleh karakter perempuan manis berkacamata yang bernama Sona Sitri.

Bertempat di atap sebuah bangunan pencakar langit di suatu sudut kota, Sona Sitri dengan teropong binokuler tak lepas dari matanya sedang mengamati jalan utama kota.

"Target di konfirmasi. Mereka mengambil rute yang telah kita perkirakan."

Sona tidak bicara sendiri, ada saluran komunikasi interkom yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Sebuah truk kontainer melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di depannya ada sebuah mobil polisi, lalu dua lagi mobil yang sama persis di belakangnya. Kemungkinan besar tidak semua anggota polisi ikut dalam iring-iringan itu, beberapa pasti bersiap untuk menyerang balik dari suatu tempat. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi. Mereka tim pro, menyembunyikan tipe senjata dan formasi jadi hal utama, dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Apa semua sudah di posisi?."

"Yes." terdengar sahutan dari anggota lain di saluran intercom.

"Hinata-san, status?"

Sona tidak sendiri di atap, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang tiarap di sebelah kirinya. Mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari scope rifle yang dipegangnya, nafasnya tampak sangat tenang. Ini hal penting untuk seorang sniper.

Sebuah senapan runduk tipe Bolt-Action, CheyTac Intervention M200, itulah senjata yang digunakan Hinata. Senapan rifle seberat 14 kg dengan panjang laras 29 inchi. Jarak tembak efektif senjata ini mencapai 2300 meter, dan akurasinya pasti bertambah sesuai keahlian penggunanya. Dilengkapi Magazin berisi 7 butir peluru .408 Cheyenne Tactical yang mempunyai penetrasi kuat pada target.

Walaupun tim amatir, tapi bukan berarti Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak memiliki modal untuk membeli senjata-senjata canggih. Selama enam minggu, mereka tidak hanya berlatih saja, tapi juga mengumpulkan uang dengan _hunting_ , menyelesaikan _quest_ atau bermain judi di casino.

Hinata melaporkan hasil pengamatannya, "Target belum merubah arah dan kecepatan. Jarak dari sini 2800 meter, dari tim penyergap kita 400 meter."

"Hinata-san, kau yakin dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

Sona tampak meragukan posisi ini, memangnya ada seorang newbie yang mampu menjadi sniper kelas atas dan menembak dari jarak sejauh itu hanya dengan waktu enam minggu? Dia tidak bisa mengira latihan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Mungkin kemampuan sebagai penembak jitu berhubungan dengan kelihaiannya menggunakan Byakugan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa melakukannya." jawab Hinata, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang ada didekat pelatuk dia lemaskan sebelum mulai menembak.

"Baiklah, tembakan pertama dimulai darimu."

"Siap."

"Hitungan mundur, empat, tiga, dua, satu ..."

Dor...

Amunisi pertama dimuntahkan. Dalam gerakan slow motion, peluru bergerak dengan meninggalkan jejak angin yang terbelah. Bergerak melewati pagar kawat atap bangunan, melewati sebuah lubang kecil di papan iklan reklame, masuk ke jendela rumah lantai dua lalu tembus di jendela satunya, menginggalkan hembusan angin diantara dedaunan, hingga mencapai kaca kanan truk kontainer, tepat disisi kemudi.

Pyyaaarr...

Kaca pecah, NPC yang mengemudikan truk dipastikan tewas.

Truk kontainer seharusnya berhenti, namun itu tidak terjadi. Truk tetap melaju dijalanan, bahkan makin kencang.

Tembakan pertama sniper yang sangat berharga terbuang percuma.

Ya, sangat berharga karena dalam Game GGO, hanya tembakan pertama dari sniper dalam sebuah pertarungan yang tidak memiliki garis prediksi DSA atau Deffensive System Assist berupa Bullet Line berwarna merah yang dapat dirasakan oleh lawan.

Kerugian besar bagi tim Naruto.

Tampaknya tim musuh benar-benar kumpulan gamer professional. Pertarungan sengit yang sebenarnya,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, dimulai.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Jumpa lagi, kali ini bisa up satu minggu walau harus malam, ga sore kek biasanya. Konsekuensinya, chapter ini hanya sekitaran 6k+ word saja. Heheeee... Tak apa lah, lagipula aku pusing nulis banyak kata karena ingin fokus sebentar di FF satunya yang tinggal satu chapter lagi bakal tamat dan kesibukan juga nambah setelah lebaran.

Lalu, tentang pemilihan universe ketiga. Banyak kontroversi nih, ada yang nanya alasan detailnya apa?

Begini, dari sekian banyak saran anime yang diusulkan, lebih setengah animenya ga aku kenal, belum nonton, mana mungkin kan aku menggunakannya kalau aku sendiri ga tahu? Kemudian yang menyarankan, hanya sebatas request anime ini itu saja, harapanku ada yang memberi ide tentang misinya dan pemilihan timeline. Hingga akhirnya dengan memikirkan masak-masak, GGO kupilih sebagai setting universe ketiga.

Lalu alasan memilih GGO? Pertama konsepnya nyambung dengan konsep sistem multiuniverse, kedua GGO itu bersetting AU sehingga aku tidak perlu repot membandingkan kekuatan spiritual dari anime Naruto, DxD, dan lainnya. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan kontroversi seperti saat di dunia bajak laut kemarin berkaitan dengan haki, senjutsu, chakra, buah iblis, dll. Aku ga mau mengulang kejadian yang sama. Di GGO, Naruto dkk hanya sebatas avatar seperti player lain yang bertarung dengan senapan. Ini cukup adil kan?

Actionnya akan lebih banyak ke strategi, beberapa orang mungkin akan merasa bosan tapi aku menyukainya. _Aku menulis apa yang kusukai_. Aku juga mau belajar dan menjajal kemampuan menulis genre action military, memperluas skill saja. Bagiku akan membosankan kalau terus-terusan nulis genre fantasy yang berhubungan dengan chakra dan sihir. Jadi ini seperti selingan. Eheheheee,,, kuharap pengertian kalian akan keegoisanku.

Lalu aku juga mau bilang kalau dalam arc ini, aku tidak memunculkan karakter dari SAO. Jadi tidak ada Kirito dan kawan-kawannya. Ada maksud dibalik itu. Eheheee, tapi tetap ada kemungkinan aku minjam chara SAO, satu chara saja mungkin.

Ulasan Review:

Mengenai chara baru Alucard, mana mungkin kan dia datang begitu saja ke Konoha lalu menawarkan persekutuan. Tentu ada hal yang melatarbelakanginya.

The Truth Seeking Armor untuk Naruto. Emmmmm,,, ninja Konoha lain juga punya kejutan, tenang saja. Ga adil kalau cuma Naruto saja yang terus berkembang. Terus untuk jutsu baru, menyusul aja nanti. Armor tempur ini sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

The Truth Seeking Armor kemungkinan besar akan jadi mode andalah Naruto, terutama kalau pertarungan Hand to Hand Combat, pertarungan anti-personal akan sangat tepat jika Naruto memakai mode ini. Kalau pertarungan antarmonster baru deh ngeluarin bentuk mode bijuu.

The Truth Seeking Armor tidak hanya meniru bentuk Armor Vali. Sudah disebutkan kalau godoudama sifatnya fleksibel, bisa dibentuk seperti apapun. Jadi kalau mau, Naruto bisa saja mengubah-ubah bentuk armornya.

Michael tidak 'jatuh', padahal jahat? Di chapter 32 ada kuceritakan. Tentang dia sebagai Arcangel yang punya kuasa untuk mengutak-atik sistem buatan The God of Bible.

Kemudian untuk Sasuke, sorry, aku beneran miss disitu. Timbul kontradiksi dimana Sasuke melaksanakan misi ke Rumania, sedangkan Sasuke juga ikut dalam tim penjelajah Universe ke dunia virtual. Makasih untuk yang sudah ngingetin. Dan untuk membuatnya tetap logic tanpa merubah chapter kemarin, pada chapter ini aku membuat perbedaan arus waktu antara DxD Universe dengan dunia virtual GGO. Dengan begini, Sasuke hanya pergi enam jam, jadi misinya ke Rumania tak terlalu terganggu.

Untuk yang menyinggung masalah pasangan, maaf ya itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Pemilihan pasangan juga demi pokok cerita, apalagi masalah internal NaruHina yang menjadi konflik utama nanti. Apalagi ini sudah lewat separuh, mustahil diganti kan?

Kalau masalah Konoha yang sebentar lagi diserang dan sedang ditinggal dua pahlawannya. Hohooooo, tenang aja pokoknya. Ada kejutan disana. Mungkin invasi pertama kali terhadap Konoha kutulis setelah arc di GGO selesai. Tunggu saja.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

...

.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 4 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy re** _ **ading . . . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 _ **Caution:**_ _Chapter kali ini terjadi perubahan besar-besaran genre menjadi action military. Yang memainkan game FPS macam Counter Strike atau Point Blank mungkin akan kenal sebagian senjata besar yang muncul dalam chapter ini. Sisanya, silahkan baca sambil googling jika menemukan peralatan atau senjata-senjata yang belum anda kenal sebelumnya demi mempertajam imajinasi dan lebih menikmati action scene di chapter ini. Terima kasih._

 **Chapter 50. The Death Game Part 2.**

 **-At Another World, 2027 Masehi-**

Saat ini sedang berlangsung permainan Polisi-Perampok 10 Vs 10. Tim Polisi melakukan tugas pengawalan item yang diantar dengan truk kontainer, sedangkan tim perampok harus merebut item dari kawalan.

Mengambil sudut pandang dari tim perampok, tim yang di pimpin oleh karakter perempuan manis berkacamata bernama Sona Sitri.

Bertempat di atap sebuah bangunan pencakar langit di suatu sudut kota, Sona Sitri dengan teropong binokuler tak lepas dari matanya sedang mengamati jalan utama kota.

"Enemy spotted, target dikonfirmasi. Mereka mengambil rute yang telah kita perkirakan."

Sona tidak bicara sendiri, ada saluran komunikasi radio interkom yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Sebuah truk kontainer melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di depannya ada satu mobil polisi, lalu dua lagi mobil polisi yang sama persis di belakangnya. Kemungkinan besar tidak semua anggota polisi ikut dalam iring-iringan, beberapa pasti bersiap untuk menyerang balik dari suatu tempat. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi. Mereka tim pro, menyembunyikan tipe senjata dan formasi jadi hal utama dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Apa semua sudah di posisi?"

"Yes, I'm in position." terdengar banyak sahutan sekaligus dari anggota lain di saluran intercom.

"Hinata-san, status?"

Sona tidak sendiri di atap, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang tiarap di sebelah kirinya. Mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari scope rifle yang dipegangnya, nafasnya tampak sangat tenang dan detak jantungnya pun sangat stabil. Ini hal penting untuk seorang sniper.

Senapan runduk tipe Bolt-Action, CheyTac Intervention M200, itulah senjata yang digunakan Hinata. Senapan rifle seberat 14 kg dengan panjang laras 29 inchi. Jarak tembak efektif senjata ini mencapai 2300 meter, dan akurasinya pasti bertambah sesuai keahlian penggunanya. Dilengkapi Magazin berisi 7 butir peluru .408 Cheyenne Tactical yang mempunyai penetrasi kuat pada target.

Walaupun tim amatir, tapi bukan berarti Naruto dan kawan-kawan tak memiliki modal untuk membeli senjata-senjata canggih. Selama enam minggu, mereka tidak hanya berlatih saja, tapi juga mengumpulkan uang dengan _hunting_ , menyelesaikan _quest_ atau bermain judi di casino.

Hinata melaporkan hasil pengamatannya, "Target belum merubah arah dan kecepatan. Jarak dari sini 2800 meter, dari tim penyergap kita 400 meter."

"Kau yakin dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

Sona tampak meragukan posisi ini, memangnya ada seorang newbie yang mampu menjadi sniper kelas top dan menembak dari jarak sejauh itu hanya dalam waktu enam minggu? Dia tidak bisa mengira latihan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Mungkin kemampuan sebagai penembak jitu berhubungan dengan kelihaiannya menggunakan Byakugan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa melakukannya." jawab Hinata, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang ada didekat pelatuk dia lemaskan sebelum mulai menembak.

"Baiklah, tembakan pertama dimulai darimu."

"Roger."

"Hitungan mundur, empat, tiga, dua, satu ..."

Dor...

Amunisi pertama dimuntahkan. Dalam gerakan slow motion, peluru bergerak dengan meninggalkan jejak angin yang terbelah. Bergerak melewati pagar kawat atap bangunan, melewati sebuah lubang kecil di papan iklan reklame, masuk ke jendela rumah lantai dua lalu tembus di jendela satunya, meninggalkan hembusan angin diantara dedaunan, hingga mencapai kaca kanan truk kontainer, tepat disisi kemudi.

Pyyaaarr...

Kaca pecah, NPC yang mengemudikan truk dipastikan tewas.

Truk kontainer seharusnya berhenti, namun itu tidak terjadi. Truk tetap melaju di jalanan, bahkan makin kencang.

Tembakan pertama sniper yang sangat berharga terbuang percuma.

Ya, sangat berharga karena dalam Game GGO, hanya tembakan pertama dari sniper dalam sebuah pertarungan yang tidak memiliki garis prediksi DSA atau _Deffensive System Assist_ berupa _Bullet Line_ berwarna merah yang dapat dirasakan oleh lawan.

Kerugian besar bagi tim Naruto.

Tampaknya tim musuh benar-benar kumpulan gamer professional. Pertarungan sengit yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Jelas sekali kalau ada seorang anggota polisi yang menggantikan posisi NPC untuk mengemudikan truk. Satu musuh telah teridentifikasi posisinya.

"Switch to plan B, Go! Go! Go!"

Sona mengkomando lewat saluran interkom.

Iring-iringan truk kontainer melewati sebuah perempatan, melaju lurus. Tim polisi mengambil rute jalan utama kota selebar 15 meter yang membentang lurus antara titik A dan titik B.

Kemungkinan besar, tim polisi telah bersiap dengan pertempuran sengit, fokus untuk membunuh semua tim perampok alias tim yang dikomando oleh Sona. Pilihan ini diambil karena tim polisi menginginkan hadiah double, jika hanya fokus pada pengawalan, ada kemungkinan walaupun menang tapi item yang harus dikawal tidak akan sampai ke titik B sebelum batas waktu habis. Konsekuensi dari pilihan ini adalah, hadiah double atau tidak sama sekali. Pilihan berani dan beresiko yang memang wajar diambil oleh sekumpulan gamer pro.

Sona sudah memperkirakan hal ini, karena itulah ia mempersiapkan antisipasi mutlak sebab nyawa semua anggota tim menjadi taruhan, mati di game ini sama artinya mati sungguhan bagi semua anggota Tim Sona. Jelas saja kan? Kalau tim polisi fokus membantai mereka, maka permainan akan jauh lebih beresiko.

Beberapa saat setelah truk kontainer melewati perempatan, dua mobil yang datang dari arah kiri dan kanan jalan utama, berbelok mengikuti dan melaju dibelakang iring-iringan truk.

Sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X berwarna biru tua yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke versi perempuan dewasa. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi bersama Bikuo. Pasangan yang aneh. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah sportcar Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 kap terbuka berwarna jingga. Mobil ini dikendarai oleh Naruto versi gadis remaja imut dengan Kuroka sebagai Navigatornya. Kuroka tampak senang saat ini.

Kedua mobil sport itu tampak sedikit berbeda dengan desain asli dari pabriknya, ada kemungkinan dimodifikasi dengan tambahan fungsi khusus dalam strategi perampokan item dari tim polisi. Yang pasti, bagian mesin mendapat modifikasi besar-besaran. Hanya dengan mendengar deru suara mesin dan knalpotnya saja sudah ketahuan. Naruto menambahkan sepasang turbo pada Lamborghini Gallardo miliknya untuk memperoleh akselerasi yang lebih kuat. Sedangkan Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X milik Sasuke diganti mesinnya menjadi 2.2 liter empat silinder dengan 7.285 turbocharger, membuat mobil ini punya kecepatan maksimal lebih tinggi dari hypercar Bugatti Veyron settingan pabrik.

Jangan heran kalau Naruto maupun Sasuke bisa menyetir di dunia game ini. Itu memang skill yang harus dipelajari demi misi yang mereka jalani. Selama enam minggu mereka melatih semua kemampuan militer termasuk keterampilan mengemudi. _Drive Skill_ mereka berdua cukup tinggi dan _Strength statistic requirement_ untuk mobil sport yang dikendarai saat ini pun sudah dipenuhi, jadi pasangan pahlawan hari ini akan unjuk kemampuan di jalanan.

Menyadari kedatangan dua mobil asing dari arah belakang, tim polisi mengubah formasi. Dua mobil polisi yang melaju dibelakang truk membuat posisi sejajar berdampingan untuk mencegah mobil perampok mendekati truk.

Truk masih melaju dengan kecepatan seperti awal dipandu oleh mobil polisi yang berada didepan.

Ketiga mobil polisi memiliki tipe sama yaitu Dodge Charger, mobil polisi besutan pabrik asal Amerika.

Ini memang dunia game, namun semua perlengkapan dan senjata didasarkan pada produk aslinya yang telah dikenal luas di dunia nyata.

Kedua tim tampaknya tak segan-segan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli perlengkapan, terbukti dengan jenis mobil yang mereka gunakan. Pada event ini, pihak GM tidak memberikan fasilitas dan senjata apapun, namun kedua tim diperbolehkan menggunakan semua modal untuk membeli perlengkapan dan senjata, serta membawa semuanya kedalam permainan.

Baik Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X maupun Lamborghini Gallardo memiliki mesin yang lebih tangguh dari mobil polisi karena telah dimodif, dengan cepat mereka mendekati iring-iringan.

Setengah badan Bikou keluar dari jendela mobil sebelah kanan lalu membidikkan senapan standar,

"Orra orra oryaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Doorrrddrdrdrdrdrr...

Sambil berteriak, Bikou menembaki mobil polisi didepannya dengan Automatic Assault Rifle AK-47, senjata yang umum didunakan oleh para penjahat. Akurasinya memang tidak terlalu bagus dan statistik _Agility_ Bikou juga tidak terlalu tinggi, namun bukan ketepatan yang dibutuhkan tapi daya hancur serangan, sesuai tipe senjata ini. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Bikou membuat kerusakan cukup banyak pada mobil didepannya.

Bunyi desingan peluru yang mengenai mobil polisi menggema memekikkan telinga, hampir semuanya dipantulkan karena mobil Dodge Charger ternyata memiliki body tahan peluru.

doorddrdrdrdr. . . . .

"Nyawhahahahahaaaa~~~"

Kuroka yang menumpang di mobil Naruto juga ikut menembak, berdiri di kursi mobil samping kemudi yang memang dimodif dengan kap terbuka.

Pyaarr...

Kaca belakang kedua mobil polisi pecah. Senjata yang digunakan Kuroka berbeda dari Bikou, wanita kucing ini menggunakan semi-automatic pistol TEC-DC9. Senjatanya cukup ringan, sesuai untuk Kuroka yang statistic _Strength-_ nya rendah, namun dengan kecepatan putaran yang lumayan tinggi serta menggunakan amunisi khusus dengan penetrasi kuat, hasilnya cukup memecah kaca mobil anti peluru.

"Sasuke pada pusat komando! Ada empat orang player, masing-masing dua di mobil belakang iring-iringan." kata si wanita dewasa setelah ia melihat isi mobil polisi yang kaca belakangnya telah hancur.

Empat pemain lawan berhasil lagi diidentifiaksi posisinya. Ini penting untuk tim Sona karena mereka tidak boleh kehilangan satu anggota pun, jadi jika mengetahui semua posisi musuh, maka kemungkinan terbunuhnya anggota dari serangan mendadak bisa diminimalisir.

"Jenis senjata?" Sona bertanya.

"Hnnnn..." Sasuke menyipit untuk melihat senjata macam apa yang sedang dikeluarkan oleh lawan dibalik kaca belakang salah satu mobil polisi yang pecah.

cut cut cut cut . . . . .

Dsinngg...

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, mobil Sasuke keburu ditembaki.

"Dari suaranya, itu seperti Assault Rifle Bullpup. Sasuke-san mundur, jaga jarak aman!"

Sasuke mengikuti instruksi Sona, tentu saja Bikou sudah duduk kembali dikursi samping kemudi. Walaupun mobil yang dikendarainya anti-peluru, tapi jika terlalu dekat, bisa-bisa bagian penting dari mobilnya habis dibabat senapan itu, Rifle tentu punya akurasi yang cukup baik untuk baku tembak jarak menengah, apalagi Bullpup yang digunakan musuh punya scope untuk meningkatkan akurasi.

Tapi,

"Bodoh, dasar Dobe!"

Sasuke memberengut ketika Naruto malah menantang bahaya, menginjak pedal gas Lamborghini yang dikendarainya lalu mengaktifkan turbo hingga melaju sangat kencang dan mendekati mobil yang menembakinya tadi.

Kuroka tampak ketakutan, dia merunduk di balik dashboard mobil karena tidak berani melihat hujan peluru yang mengenai kaca depan mobil.

Nampaknya Naruto punya keyakinan kuat dengan daya tahan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Dashhh. . . .

Ckiitttt...

Tanpa ragu, Naruto menabrak bemper mobil polisi yang terus menembakinya. Akibatnya mobil polisi itu berputar dijalan dan sebagai sentuhan akhir,,,

Brakkkk...

Sasuke menabrak sisi kiri mobil yang sedang berputar, menyebabkan mobil itu terpental udara lalu jatuh dan,

Kabooommmm...

Satu mobil polisi dan dua pemain berhasil dieliminasi.

Muncul notifikasi di langit, sistem game GGO memberitahukan jumlah dan nama pemain yang telah gugur. Tak disangka, tim pro lebih dulu kehilangan pemain. Hal ini menimbulkan decak kagum dari penonton untuk tim amatir yang sedang naik daun. Begitulah, pertandingan ini disiarkan oleh sistem game ke semua penjuru tempat berkumpulnya player dari seluruh dunia sebab event yang sedang berlangsung merupakan event bergengsi dengan hadiah besar dan tentu lebih menarik karena salah satu pesertanya adalah tim gamer profesional.

Itulah hasil dari tindakan nekat Naruto.

Inginnya melakukan cara yang sama sekali lagi, namun Naruto terpaksa dibuat terkejut ketika melihat satu mobil yang tersisa, yang dalam jarak beberapa meter dari mobilnya, mengeluarkan laras gatling. Senapan enam laras itu mulai berputar seiring suara desingan mekanik, lalu

Drrrrrttttt. . . . . . .

Ckiitttt...

Naruto menginjak rem untuk mengindari hujan peluru. Itu minigun M134, senjata buatan Amerika, amunisi kaliber besar yang ditembakkan dengan kecepatan putaran hingga 6000 rpm mampu menembus kendaraan lapis baja sekalipun. Kalau sampai kena, maka Naruto dan Kuroka pasti tamat.

Meski sudah melambat, mobil Naruto masih belum aman dari hujan peluru. Polisi masih menembakkan minigunnya tanpa jeda sementara mobil polisi tempat player itu tetap mengiring dibelakang truk kontainer.

Dengan cara ini, tim polisi berhasil menjauhkan tim perampok dari kontainer.

Namun itu hanya sesaat karena tiba-tiba mobil polisi yang menembak dengan minigun tadi melaju tak tentu arah, lalu,

Brakkk...

Menabrak salah satu bangunan, dan

KABOOMMMM

Mobil itu meledak setelah mengalami kerusakan berat.

Notifikasi baru, empat polisi 'Death'.

"Headshot."

Terdengar suara lembut Hinata dari saluran interkom, walaupun lembut namun suara itu berkesan bahwa orang yang mengucapkanya sedang sangat senang.

Rupanya, Hinata yang mengambil tugas sebagai sniper tunggal dalam tim berhasil menembak pengemudi mobil polisi yang tadi. Tentu saja, kemampuan Hinata sebagai sniper dengan nilai _Agility_ yang luar biasa mampu melakukan itu.

Saat ini, mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X dan Lamborghini Gallardo melaju aman dibelakang truk kontainer.

Berpindah ke atap gedung pencakar langit.

"Hinata-san, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada truk itu agar kita lebih mudah melakukan rencana selanjutnya?" pinta Sona. Dia dan Hinata masih di posisi awal.

"Akan kucoba." jawab Hinata setelah selesai mengkokang sniper rifle miliknya, selongsong peluru kosong lepas dan terganti dengan peluru baru dari magazine.

Hinata memfokuskan konsentrasinya untuk membidik dari scope senapan.

Doorr...

Satu amunisi ditembakkan, lalu,

Ctakk...

Hinata terkejut, "Ap-."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sona heran.

"Ada notifikasi _Immortal Object_ saat peluruku mengenai ban truk."

"Aku mengerti. Truk kontainer itu berasal dari sistem game ini, bukan milik player jadi tidak bisa dirusak."

"Lalu, bagimana sekarang?"

"Kita tunggu saja mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya."

Kembali kejalanan, mobil yang dikendarai Naruto berusaha menyalib truk dari sisi kanan, sedangkan Sasuke dari sisi kiri.

Lamborghini dan Lancer Evo kini sejajar dengan bagian belakang kontainer.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari Sona lewat interkom.

"Mundur sekarang! Truk itu dimodifikasi oleh tim lawan, aku sudah melihat bentuk awal truk sebelum game dimulai. Bagian depan memang asli, tapi bagian belakang hanya tambahan. Aku tidak tahu apa, bisa jadi berbahaya."

Sona mengatakan itu bersadarkan bukti kalau bagian belakang kontainer bisa ditembak Hinata, bukan _immortal object_ atau objek abadi, yang artinya bagian belakang adalah modifikasi. Menang kalau diamati jelas, kontainer lebih panjang dari seharusnya. Bagian belakang kontainer seperti mengalami tambahan muatan.

Baru saja Sona mengakses aturan permaian, dan ternyata memang tim polisi diberikan hak untuk memodifikasi truk kontainer dengan modal sendiri.

Tepat seperti kata Sona, kontainer bagian belakang membuka sisi-sisinya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto, Sasuke, Kuroka, maupun Bikou shock berat sebab ada lima buah laras gatling Minigun M134 berbaris di tiap sisi kontainer belakang. Tampaknya semua senjata itu dioperasikan secara otomatis lewat komputer.

"Team, fall back!" Sona mengkomando keras lewat saluran interkom.

"WAAAAAAA..."

Naruto satu-satunya yang berteriak ketakutan.

Dorrrdrdrdrdrdrdr. . . . . .

Ckiitttt...

Untungnya keempat orang itu masih selamat, mobil mereka mundur sampai tepat dibelakang truk sehingga aman dari jangkauan tembak Minigun.

Namun belum sepenuhnya aman karena,

"Sial, kemana mobil polisi yang didepan?"

Itu suara kebingungan dari Sona yang tampak frustasi di atap gedung. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan truk, dia kehilangan jejak mobil polisi yang bertugas memandu truk.

"Mobilnya sekarang dibelakang mereka."

Hinata melihat lebih dulu mobil polisi itu dari balik scope senapannya, tapi tidak sendiri, ada dua mobil polisi lain. Mobil polisi Ford Interceptor yang juga keluaran Amerika. Dari awal tim polisi selalu menggunakan produk keluaran Amerika, kemungkinan anggota tim ini semuanya adalah warga negara USA.

Ketiga mobil itu melaju sejajar, dan yang paling buruk.

"Gawat. Kalian berempat terkepung."

Suara panik Sona yang terdengar dari saluran interkom tentu membuat Naruto dan tiga orang lainnya yang bertindak sebagai _Frontliner_ ikutan panik.

Situasi genting, rupanya sejak awal mobil belakang sebagai umpan. Kini dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke ada tiga buah mobil yang melaju sejajar sehingga tidak mungkin mundur, diperparah lagi ketiga mobil itu telah dimodifikasi yang mana sisi kiri dan kanan mobil dipasangi Minigun, sama seperti minigun sebelumnya dan dikendalikan oleh komputer. Dalam posisi ini, keempat anggota tim perampok menjadi sasaran empuk. Melaju kedepan juga tidak mungkin, sebab menyalib truk berarti harus melewati sebaris minigun otomatis disetiap sisi kontainer.

"Need Backup! Need Backup! Need Backup!" Kuroka berteriak minta bantuan.

"Chaaa..."

Itu teriakan Sakura. Separuh badannya tampak dari pintu atap mobil Hummer H2 yang dikemudikan oleh Vali berpenampilan perempuan yang dalam masa produktif siap nikah. Hummer ini melaju pada jarak 75 meter dibelakang mobil polisi.

Sakura tidak dengan tangan kosong, dia memanggul satu buah RPG-7V di bahunya. _Rocket Propelled Granade_ atau granat berpeluncur roket buatan Rusia ini bahkan mampu meledakkan sebuah tank.

"Fire...!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik pelatuk.

Ciuuuu...

Kaboommmm...

Mobil polisi meledak tanpa ampun.

Kembali muncul notifikasi dilangit, '5 police is death'.

Sakura kembali masuk kedalam mobil setelah menembak. Sayangnya, RPG yang Sakura tembakkan hanya mengenai satu mobil polisi saja, Dodge Charger yang berada ditengah. Sedangkan Ford Interceptor sempat membanting setir kesamping untuk menghindari ledakan.

Truk kontainer terus melaju kencang, sementara dibelakangnya masih terjadi baku tembak.

Naruto dan lainnya yang dalam posisi terjepit masih belum aman karena dua mobil Ford Interceptor masih membidikkan Minigun pada mereka.

Vali mengambil tindakan cepat, dengan kecepatan penuh dia menabrak satu mobil polisi, membuat mobil itu terangkat setelah melewati bagian atas Hummer, lalu berputar di udara, jatuh, dan

Kabooommmmm...

Satu pemain tim polisi kembali gugur.

Khusus Hummer H2 yang dikendarai Vali, dibuat rangka tambahan dibagian luar body mobil hingga menyerupai kepala atau moncong tikus. Bagian depan yang lancipnya menukik kebawah dan hampir menyentuh aspal jalan, ditambah dengan daya dorong yang luar biasa dari mesin Supercharged 7,0 liter bertenaga 700 hp, tak mengherankan kalau sekali Vali menabrak, satu mobil lain mampu diterbangkannya.

Kabooommmm...

Mobil yang tersisa tak luput dari keberingasan Vali. Wanita siap nikah ini tertawa senang, menurutnya tak buruk juga bertarung dengan mengadu _Drive Skill_ dan kehebatan mobil modifikasi.

7 polisi sudah tewas.

Baru sebentar dimulai, polisi sudah kehilangan hampir semua anggotanya. Mungkinkah ini sengaja atau memang player yang bermain sebagai polisi terkejut dengan perlawanan tim perampok, atau Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang terlalu hebat?

Kini keempat _starter_ serangan tim perampok sudah aman. Sebagai _Frontliner_ , mereka berenam menjalankan tugas dengan sangat baik.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, minggirlah sedikit!" Sakura berseru lewat interkom sambil dia membidikkan satu lagi RPG yang ada dibahunya.

Ciiuuuuu...

Blaarrrr...

Bagian belakang truk kontainer yang membawa sepuluh minigun otomatis langsung hancur. Hanya bagian yang modifikasi saja yang hancur sedangkan bagian asli dari truk masih dalam kondisi baik karena sistem game menjadikan itu sebagai _immortal object_ atau benda abadi.

Bahaya dari Minigun yang dioperasikan musuh lewat komputer sudah dieliminasi.

Mobil Naruto dan lainnya mendekat pada truk, tapi sejenak kemudian,

Dhuuaarrrr...

Sebuah peluru berjenis rudal meluncur di atas Hummer milik Vali lalu melubangi tembok dan meledakkan bangunan yang tak jauh didepan mereka.

Di belakang, ada lagi persenjataan buatan Amerika. Ternyata dari pertigaan yang baru saja dilewati, ada sebuah Tank Abrahams M1 melaju dengan kecepatan 67,7 km/jam. Meski lebih lamban dari kecepatan mereka berenam, namun jalan utama ini lurus sehingga Tank itu bisa dengan mudah membidikkan armament atau moncong meriamnya. Tak tangung-tanggun, amunisi yang di gunakan Tank ini berjenis rudal dengan daya ledak tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, kalian teruskan sesuai rencana!" Sakura membuat keputusan tiba-tiba, "Vali-san, hentikan mobilnya. Kita akan menghabisi senjata keparat itu."

"Kupercayakan padamu, Sakura" sahut Naruto dari saluran komunikasi tim.

"Hn." suara ini pasti sudah dapat ditebak pemiliknya.

Ckiittt...

Dengan sedikit gaya drift, Hummer H2 yang dikendari Vali telah berbalik arah. Sakura memanggul saju jenis senjata berat dibahu kanannya. Memang karena nilai _Strength_ dari avatarnya terbilang paling tinggi dalam anggota tim, maka dia selalu menggunakan senjata berat. Beda halnya dengan Hinata yang memiliki nilai statistik _Agility_ mencengangkan sehingga dia menjadi sniper andalan satu-satunya.

"Ayooo,,, kita adu lebih hebat mana dua produk Amerika ini."

Sesuai kata Sakura, untuk melawan Tank buatan Amerika milik musuh, dia menghadapinya dengan Roket panggul Anti-Tank Javelin ATGM M47 Dragon. Roket kendali dengan hulu ledak ganda seberat 8,4 kg ini pasti mampu menargetkan dan menghancurkan kubah Tank, bagian terlemah dari kendaraan yang disebut-sebut sebagai monster darat.

Tank Abrahams milik musuh pun sudah mengunci target moncong armamentnya.

"Shannarouuuu...!"

[skip...]

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke bertanya pada Bikou yang kini berdiri di bagian depan mobil yang sedang ia kemudikan.

Bikou bersiap untuk melompat ke kontainer, tugasnya adalah membuka pintu kontainer untuk mendapatkan akses ke item yang diperebutkan.

Terdengar suara Sona yang berbicara lewat saluran komunikasi, "Kalian berempat bisa melakukannya dengan aman. Aku sudah membaca profil tim lawan kita, kuprediksikan kalau player yang mengemudikan truk tidak akan bertindak brutal. Sisa dua anggota tim lawan kemungkinan sengaja membiarkan kita mengambil item dengan mudah untuk fokus pada serangan balik. Mengerti?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Go!"

"Roger/Affrimative..." Naruto dan Sasuke menyahut bersamaan.

Dunkkk...

Bikou berhasil melompat ke badan kontainer yang dibawa truk melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Statistik _Speed_ yang avatarnya miliki cukup untuk melakukan aksi tadi. Dengan cekatan dia berhasil membuka pintu kontainer.

Duukk...

Bikou melompat ke mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X biru tua, lalu duduk lagi tepat disamping Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Meski mobil dalam keadaan melaju kencang, dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah bekat kelincahannya dan skill akrobatik yang ia miliki sejak kecil.

Tampak jelas ada sebuah benda besar didalam kontainer. Lebih mirip berangkas uang berbentuk kubus dengan panjang sisi 1,6 meter.

"Siap, Teme?" tanya naruto dari mobilnya, dia melaju tepat disamping Sasuke.

Hanya dengan mengaktifkan intruski terentu di keyboard yang terpasang pada dashboard, bagian belakang mobil yaitu kap bagasi terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah pelontar harpoon. Senjata yang umum digunakan oleh kapal pemburu ikan paus. Harpoon itu terikat dengan tali baja yang tergulung didalam bagasi mobil.

Ternyata inilah hasil modifikasi mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X dan Lamborghini Gallardo, fungsi tambahan yang dibuat khusus untuk misi perampokan permainan ini. Memang ini sebatas permainan dalam GGO, tapi program modifikasi peralatan diijinkan sesuai keinginan pemain, hampir sama dengan yang ada di dunia nyata. GGO yang sekarang memang sengaja dibuat se-'real' mungkin.

"Lakukan bersamaan, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke setelah harpoon itu dibidikkan.

"Tembak...!"

Clashhh...

Bersamaan dengan intruksi Naruto, kedua harpoon melesat menuju berangkas berisi item didalam kontainer yang harus mereka rampok. Harpoon melesat cukup kuat sehingga melubangi dinding berangkas dari luar. Kait-kait yang terdapat pada ujung harpoon membuat senjata ini mengikat kuat berangkas.

Segera setelah target didapatkan, Naruto dan Sasuke menginjak pedal rem.

Ckitttt...

Bagian belakang mobil tertarik kuat, membuat kedua mobil itu berputar 180 derajat, bahkan terseret karena tarikan truk kontainer. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh karena berangkas yang mereka ambil perlahan tertarik keluar dari kontainer sementara truk terus melaju kedepan.

dashhh...

Berangkas pun terjatuh di aspal,

"Target berhasil direbut. Mission clear." ucap Naruto, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Waktu baru 20 menit berjalan. Sesuai rencana, selanjutnya kita main kucing-kucingan dengan polisi. Bawa berangkas itu berkeliling kota sampai batas waktu habis." seru Sona. Suaranya terdengar tegas dari saluran komunikasi.

Sona bertindak sempurna sebagai pemimpin tim yang mengatur strategi. Posisi ini sangat bersesuaian dengan statistik avatarnya yang memiliki nilai _Intelligence_ paling tinggi dalam tim. Wajar karena dalam kehidupan nyata, dia adalah iblis berdarah murni yang menempati posisi King dalam Evil Piece.

"Affirmative/Siap laksanakan." Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan.

Brummmm...

Akhirnya, berankas baja itupun diseret-seret mengelilingi jalanan kota oleh dua mobil sport. Tanpa ada tujuan, yang penting tidak tertangkap polisi karena pilihan bersembunyi bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Ke bangku penonton diluar Map game, ada yang di cafe atau di bar yang menyediakan layar hologram yang menyiarkan pertandingan secara Live. Nampak mereka semua memberikan applause-nya untuk tim pendatang baru. Sampai saat ini, tim polisi yang diisi oleh kelompok gamer pro telah kehilangan tujuh anggotanya, sedangkan tim perampok masih lengkap. Selain itu item yang diperebutkan sekarang berada di tangan perampok. Sebuah keunggulan untuk tim Sona.

Beralih ke pusat komando tim perampok. Si Wanita berkacamata masih berdiri tenang di atas atap bangunan. Teropong binokuler yang ia gunakan tidak lepas dari tangannya untuk mengamati jalannya permaianan dari titik ia berdiri.

Suasana tampak lengang, tak ada lagi konfrontasi. Sepertinya tim polisi sedang menahan diri. Mereka belum bergerak agar posisi mereka tak terdeteksi. Mungkin mereka melakukan hal ini untuk mengulur waktu agar tim perampok yang dipimpin Sona tidak membawa pulang hadian empat kali lipat. Ternyata tim lawan benar-benar perhitungan. Walaupun berpeluang kalah, tapi tidak membiarkan musuhnya memang besar.

Namun itu tidak masalah bagi Sona. Tim mereka tidak mencari uang disini, mereka memerlukan artefak atau item yang ada didalam berangkas.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sona mengamati dua mobil sport yang dikemudikan Naruto dan Sasuke mengelilingi kota sambil menyeret berangkas baja. Jalanan aspal yang semula bagus dan mulus, kini lumayan rusak akibat bergesekan dengan berangkas baja.

"Aneh." Sona bergumam pelan.

"Aneh kenapa, Sona-san?" ternyata Hinata mendengar gumaman Sona. Dia sejak awal dalam posisi siap menembak.

"Ini sudah lebih 30 menit. Artinya jatah hadiah empat kali lipat untuk tim kita sudah hangus. Sisa waktu kurang dari 15 menit, aku tak bisa menduga apa yang lawan kita rencanakan dalam sisa waktu sempit ini."

"Oh. Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu berpikir, Sona-san."

"Tak apa."

Tiba-tiba Hinata kelihatan panik,

Ctanggg...

Dalam gerakan slow motion, sebuah proyektil lewat tepat didekat kepala Hinata setelah menghantam kawan tipis pembatas atap, lalu

Bangg...

peluru pun akhirnya bersarang di tandon berisi penuh air yang memang berada di atap. Tandon itu mengeluarkan air yang lumayan deras dari lubang hasil tembakan tadi.

Beruntung Hinata sigap, jika tidak nyawanya bisa saja melayang. Sesaat sebelum tembakan datang, dia melihat adanya _bullet line_ berwarna merah yang menang sengaja dibuat oleh sistem GGO sebagai _Deffensive System Assist_. Hinata dapat melihatnya karena yang barusan bukan tembakan pertama sniper. Dia sendiri lah yang lebih dulu mengambil jatah itu pada awal permainan. Cukup dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala, Hinata berhasil menghindari tembakan yang tertuju padanya.

"Hinata-san, posisi musuh?"

Sona berpikir cepat. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat posisinya dan Hinata pasti akan diketahui. Hinata telah beberapa kali menembakkan senapannya pada target yang berbeda-beda. Jika seperti itu, dengan mengamati sudut datang peluru Hinata lalu dihitung dengan persamaan matematik berdasarkan jarak dua target yang ditembak, maka posisi Hinata bisa ditentukan dengan akurat oleh musuh, begitupula dengan dirinya sebagai pengkomando dan pengatur strategi.

Selain sebagai pemimpin, Sona juga berperan sebagai asisten sniper. Sniper tidak diperbolehkan bertugas sendirian karena akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai ada lawan yang tiba-tiba mendekat tanpa disadari. Senapan yang di gunakan Hinata tidak mendukung baku tembak jarak dekat, ditambah lagi statistik _Strength_ dan _Health Point_ yang rendah membuat Hinata sangat dirugikan dalam bertempur jarak dekat. Jadi mutlak Hinata butuh backup yang selalu standby didekatnya.

"1400 meter arah jam 2, lantai 3 mall pusat kota." jawab Hinata ringkas.

"Kau sudah dengar kan?, Lakukan tugasmu!" Sona bicara lewat interkom, jadi semua anggota tim pasti mendengar.

"Affirmative." sahut suara serak seorang pria. Hanya ada dua pria normal dalam Tim Sona, Bikou sedang berada dimobil Sasuke, jadi orang yang mendapat tugas ini tidak lain adalah Arthur.

"Le Fay!" seru Sona lagi.

"Ha'i haiiiiiiiii, Le Fay-chan yang imut di sini." kali ini suara manis seorang anak baru remaja yang menyeruak di saluran interkom.

Dia memang masih anak-anak, tapi entah kenapa dari suaranya, dialah yang paling tenang. Mungkin saja karena ini pengalaman pertamanya berpetualang tanpa sihir sehingga membuat hatinya sangat senang.

"Fokuslah pada posisimu, lakukan seperti rencana awal."

"Roger, Kaichou-sama."

"Fyuuhh..." Sona membuang nafas.

"Relakslah sedikit, kau terlalu serius Sona-san. Jangan sampai kau salah mengambil keputusan karena terlalu tegang."

"Iya, aku tahu Hinata-san. Hanya saja menjadi pemimpin, artinya aku tidak hanya memegang nyawaku saja tapi juga nyawa orang lain, hidupku saat ini tidak hanya untuk diriku sendiri saja tapi juga untuk orang dalam tanggung jawabku."

"..."

Hinata terdiam, kata-kata ini mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakak sepupunya, nasehat yang diberikan Neji kepada suaminya pada saat perang dunia shinobi keempat. Sesuatu yang sangat patut dipuji ketika ada seorang iblis yang mampu mengatakan hal seperti itu dari dalam lubuk hatinya serta memegang teguh kata-kata itu dalam hidupnya.

Tak ingin memikirkan itu lebih jauh karena konsentrasi tidak boleh lepas selama permainan, Hinata mendeteksi ada benda melaju terbang di udara pada ketinggian rendah. Benda itu berwarna putih, panjangnya tidak lebih dari tiga meter, bentuknya seperti sebuah pewasat aeromodelling.

"Apa itu, Sona-san? Benda yang terbang di arah jam 11 menuju kita"

Sona mencari benda yang dimaksud Hinata lewat teropongnya. Seketika wajah Sona mengeras, "Astaga! Lawan kita benar-benar tak segan mengeluarkan uang banyak. Itu drone UAV pesawat tanpa awak buatan Amerika, General Atomic MQ-9 Reaper yang ditujukan untuk operasi memburu-membunuh. Walaupun dalam ukuran lebih kecil, tetap saja benda mahal itu sangat berbahaya."

"Etto... Sona-san" Hinata nampak ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia lihat. "Bb-benda sudah itu menembakkan sesuatu ke arah kita."

MQ-9 Reaper dibekali dengan amunisi AGM-114 Hellfire yaitu rudal kendali air-to-surface yang mampu mengejar dan meledakkan target. Karena pewawat pemburu tanpa awak ini dibuat dalam versi kecil, maka rudalnya juga dalam versi mini, meski begitu daya ledaknya tetap saja cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah bus sampai berkeping-keping.

"Benda itu bisa menembakkan rudal, tapi tak masalah karena..."

Ciwciwciwciwciwciwciw. . . . .

Kabommmm...

Sebelum rudal mencapai bangunan tempat Sona dan Hinata berada, rudal itu lebih dulu disasar oleh ratusan proyektil peluru yang ditembakkan dari pemukaan tanah hingga hancur sebelum mencapai target.

"... Aku sudah menyiapkan pertahanan anti-rudal CIWS untuk tempat ini meski menghabiskan hampir semua uang In-game yang kukumpulkan selama enam minggu hasil bermain judi di casino."

Sebenarnya peralatan anti-rudal CIWS bukan keharusan, malah buang-buang uang karena umumnya hanya digunakan oleh kapal perang di lautan. Tapi ternyata insting Sona tepat. Permainan ini membolehkan pemain membawa senjata apa saja, jadi untuk jaga-jaga kalau musuh membawa rudal, maka Sona menyiapkan perangkat anti-rudal.

Senjata yang dibeli Sona menggunakan teknologi Closed-in Weapon System (CIWS) yang diberi nama Phalanx. Senjata ini berupa meriam gatling otomatis enam laras terpasang didasar bergerak yang bisa berputar 360 derajat kesegala arah dan bekerja dengan menembakkan amunisinya oleh perintah komputer ketika ada rudal atau pesawat musuh yang mendekat dan terdeteksi oleh radar dalam area jangkauannya. Armamen meriamnya adalah M61 Vulcan 6-Barreled Gatling Canon yang menembakkan proyektil kaliber 20 mm dengan kecepatan tembak 4500 kali permenit.

Untuk permainan ini, Sona menginstal peralatan pertahanan itu di permukaan tanah. Ada dua perangkat yang diletakkan 50 meter di samping kiri dan kanan bangunan. Jangkauan maksimal anti-rudal Phalanx CIWS mencapai jarak 850 meter, sehingga tempat Sona dan Hinata berada aman dari serbuan rudal.

"Oh, souka." Hinata bisa bernafas lega. "Hei lihat, Drone UAV itu sudah menjauh dari kita."

"Apa?" Sona malah jadi panik. "Tch sialan. Phalanx CIWS yang kubeli tidak bisa menghancurkan benda itu kalau diluar jangkauan. Ini buruk."

"Eh?"

"Benda itu pasti akan mengejar Naruto-san dan yang lain di jalanan."

...

"Nee, Teme. Sampai kapan sih kita menyerat benda berat dibelakang kita?"

"Sampai kita disuruh berhenti, Dobe."

Naruto dan Sasuke melajukan mobil masing-masing bersebelahan di jalanan, Lamborgini Naruto disebelah kanan sedangkan Mitsubishi Lancer Evo Sasuke disebelah kiri. Beberapa kali berbelok diperempatan dan itu membuat berangkas baja yang mereka seret menghantam pembatas jalan atau bangunan, tapi mobil sport mereka masih sanggup menariknya.

"Gh, mesin mobilku bisa cepat rusak kalau lama-lama seperti ini. Kan sayang, mahal loh aku membelinya, belum lagi untuk memodif. Hampir semua uang In-game yang kukumpulkan selama kita disini habis hanya untuk membeli mobil Lamborghini Gallardo kesayanganku ini."

"Bisakah kau diam, Dobe.! Mobil ini tidak bisa kita bawa pulang ke dunia kita tahu, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Ahh~~~, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Teme. Bagaimana kerasnya usahaku _hunting_ dan menyelesaikan _quest_ selama enam minggu hanya agar aku bisa membeli mobil sport mewah ini."

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kesal dari balik setir mobilnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak ha? Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X ini juga mahal tahu, mengoprek mesinnya pun perlu uang tidak sedikit."

"Mbeh, tetap saja Lamborghini milikku lebih mahal." Naruto bersungut kesal.

Karena pertengkaran tak jelas itu, Bikou yang duduk disamping Sasuke versi perempuan dewasa hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Beda lagi dengan Kuroka yang duduk bersama Naruto di mobil Lamborghini, dia tampak senang, jarang-jarang dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto, walau saat ini Naruto-nya versi perempuan, tapi tak apa karena kehangatan yang dipancarkan Naruto tak berubah sedikitpun. Berterima kasih lah pada Sona yang telah membagi formasi tim menjadi seperti ini.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, hati-hati! Ada senjata musuh yang mengejar kalian sekarang."

Itu suara Sona yang terdengar lewat saluran interkom.

"Ck, kau terlambat memberitahu kami, Megane." Tampaknya Sasuke sudah melihat senjata yang dimaksud Sona dari balik kaca spionnya. "Dobe! AWAS..."

Merespon peringatan Sasuke, Naruto membanting setir ke kiri.

KABOMMMM...

Untung sesaat sebelum rudal mengenainya, Naruto berhasil menghindar kesamping sehingga rudal malah meledakkan minibus yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Meski karena tindakannya, mobil Sasuke tergencet hingga bergesekan dengan pembatas jalan.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah, "Awas kau, Dobe. Kau harus membayar ini nanti!"

Rupanya si hotmama Sasuke juga sangat sayang dengan mobilnya.

"Kau lebih sayang dengan mobil daripada sahabatmu sendiri hah?"

"Berisik!"

Sepasang rival ini masih sempat-sempatnya ribut saat melaju kecang dijalanan sambil menyeret berangkas baja, buruknya lagi mereka sedang diburu oleh sebuah Drone UAV pemusnah.

Naruto tak lagi menghiraukan Sasuke, "Sona-san!" panggilnya lewat saluran interkom. "Apa ada cara menghadapi pesawat mainan yang memburu kami?"

"Tak ada. Kalian tak punya senjata memadai untuk melawannya, kecuali kalian kembali ke point awal, ke tempatku berada sekarang. Tempat ini terlindungi dari misil dengan perangkat Phalanx CIWS, jadi kita bisa aman." jawab Sona dari seberang sana.

"Tch. Benda itu, punya berapa peluru?" giliran Sasuke bertanya.

"Drone UAV MQ-9 Reaper versi kecil di game ini kalau tidak salah mampu menampung maksimal 10 rudal mini AGM-114 Hellfire. Benda itu baru menembak dua kali, masih ada sisa 8 buah misil lagi."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin mengikuti instruksimu, jarak dari sini ke tempatmu sangat jauh. Sebelum kami sampai ke point awal, kami pasti sudah keburu diledakkan."

Naruto menyambung ucapan Sasuke, "Dan kalaupun kita berhasil berkumpul kembali, malah kita akan jadi sasaran empuk musuh untuk dihabisi sekaligus, kita belum boleh berkumpul. Aku punya ide."

"Kau jangan nekat, Dobe!"

"TEMEEE, INJAK REM!"

Mengikuti peringatan keras Naruto, mobil Sasuke berhenti sebelum perempatan dan terhindar dari rudal. Rudalnya meluncur tepat di atas atap mobilnya lalu meledak setelah menghantam toko burger.

Masih ada sisa 7 rudal lagi.

Brrakkk...

"Ck, sialan!"

Sasuke memberengut marah, berangkas baja yang mereka seret menghantam bemper mobilnya. Semakin rusaklah mobil kesayangan Sasuke.

Syuutttt...

Drone UAV meluncur cepat di atas jalanan melewati mobil Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa ratus meter, drone itu berbalik arah 180 derajat.

"Kanan.!"

Bruummmm...

Sesuai intruksi Naruto, mereka berdua berbelok ke kanan diperempatan. Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tak berapa lama, Drone UAV penghancur buatan Amerika kembali mengejar mereka.

"Dobe, apa rencanamu?"

Naruto tak menjawab, sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dia melihat bangunan-bangunan disekitar.

"Dobe...!"

"Kita berpisah di sini."

Clashh...

Itu suara putusnya tali baja yang menghubungkan mobil Naruto dengan berangkas baja. Akibat hal ini, tarikan mobil Sasuke menjadi semakin berat sehingga kecepatannya sedikit berkurang.

"Naruto-san, kau mau meninggalkan sahabatmu sendirian dalam bahaya?"

Kuroka tidak mengerti tindakan gadis bernama Naruto di sebelahnya. Apa Naruto mau kabur sendirian?

"Wooiiii, aku belum mau mati." Bikou berteriak protes. Dia ikut mobil Sasuke yang masih menarik berangkas baja. Tentu saja mereka berdua menjadi target empuk rudal drone UAV karena item yang diperebutkan dalam permainan ini ada pada mereka.

"Teme, 100 detik. Kau harus bertahan dalam waktu 100 detik dan lewati lagi jalan ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto banting setir kekiri, berbelok di perempatan. Sedangkan Sasuke melaju lurus.

Syuuuttttt...

Kabommmm...

Untung saja, Sasuke sempat menghindar saat moment kritis. Rudal mini AGM-114 Hellfire melewati sisi kiri mobilnya dengan margin tipis lalu menghantam vending machine di ujung jalan dan membuat mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu hancur lebur karena kuatnya ledakan rudal.

Ckitttt

Brummm...

Sasuke berbelok ke kanan ketika sampai dipertigaan. Drobe UAV MQ-9 Reaper langsung mengikutinya, jelas saja karena dia yang membawa berangkas berisi item.

"Fyuuuhh... Yokatta."

Bikou bisa sedikit lega, hampir saja dia mati konyol tadi.

Blammm...

Karena berbelok secara tiba-tiba, berangkas baja yang ditarik oleh mobil Sasuke menghantam tiang lampu jalan hingga akhirnya terseret lagi di jalanan. Benar-benar, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X punya tenaga luar biasa setelah mesinnya dioprek, berangkas baja yang beratnya hampir setengah ton saja mampu diseret-seret begitu.

"Masih ada enam tembakan rudal lagi, aku tidak tahu apa bisa selamat dari itu." kata Sasuke dengan mata fokus ke jalanan.

"Sasuke-san, sebenarnya selain rudal, drone penghancur itu juga punya senjata lain."

Sasuke tak terkejut lagi dengan suara Sona yang terdengar di earphone interkom yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. Pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara agar drone terus mengikuti mobilnya dan tentu saja ia harus selamat dari rudal maupun senjata lain yang terpasang di drone itu sampai Naruto melakukan sesuatu.

' _Awas saja kau, Dobe. Kau akan membayar ini jika selesai karena menjadikanku sebagai umpan._ '

Sasuke ambil belok kanan lagi di perempatan. Dia memutar arah kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Dari kaca spion, dia melihat kalau ada sebuah gatling enam laras yang muncul di bagian bawah perut drone UAV, sama seperti minigun yang digunakan tim lawan sebelumnya.

"Tch..." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Dcingdcingdcingdcing...

Hujan peluru menyasar dari belakang, aspal berlubang karena itu. Ketika hujan peluru mengenai berangkas yang ditarik mobil Sasuke, muncul notifikasi ' _immortal object_ ' yang artinya berangkas tidak bisa dihancurkan. Drone terus melaju hingga amunisi minigun yang dihamburkannya mengenai bemper mobil Sasuke.

Banting setir ke kiri hingga menyetuh pembatas jalan sambil menurunkan kecepatan dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan cara itu Sasuke selamat. Drone yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kini telah lewat di sebelah kanannya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke ambil belok kanan lagi, 800 meter diperempatan berikutnya dia akan kembali ke jalan awal yang diminta Naruto. Meski ia tidak tahu cara apa yang akan digunakan Si Pirang Dobe padahal mereka tidak punya senjata apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menjatuhkan drone.

Kini drone yang mengejar Sasuke kembali terlihat dibelakang mobilnya.

Dordrdrdrdrdrd. . . . . . .

Sambil mendekati mobil Sasuke, drone UAV penghancur kembali memuntahkan amunisi Minigunnya.

Syiiuuuu...

Satu rudal lagi ditembakkan dari ketinggian rendah.

Sasuke dan Bikou seperti tak henti-hentinya dikejar dewa kematian.

Kabommm. . . . . .

Rudal menghantam berangkas baja, meledak, namun tak mengakibatkan berangkas lecet sedikitpun karena benda itu adalah objek abadi dalam game ini. Keberuntungan bagi dua orang dalam mobil itu. Mungkin saja karena player yang mengoperasikan drone dari jarak jauh kali ini salah mengunci target sehingga mereka selamat.

Ctankkk...

Muncul percikan api bersamaan dengan suara tadi. Asalnya tepat dibagian belakang drone, tempat dimana jet pendorong drone berada. Akibat hal ini drone menjadi oleng, salah satu mesinnya di sebelah kanan telah mati. Namun segera kembali normal, tampaknya operator drone mematikan satu mesin pendorong disebelah kiri demi mendapatkan keseimbangan. Drone ini memiliki empat mesin pendorong, masing-masing dua di setiap sisi sayap belakangnya.

Meski telah seimbang, namun kecepatan terbang drone turun drastis hingga kisaran 180 km/jam karena hanya menggunakan dua mesin jet pendorong saja. Padahal awalnya drone UAV mini ini mampu terbang hingga kecepatan maksimal 640 km/jam, membuat benda itu sangat mudah mengejar sportcar milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Fiuuhhh..." terdengar suara hembusan nafas Hinata.

Karena interkom terhubung kesemua anggota tim, jadi semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

"Berhasilkah Hinata?"

"Hu'um. Dengan begini kau bisa melakukannya lebih mudah, Naruto-kun."

Yang lain tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, sungguh nilai statistik _Agility_ Hinata sebagai sniper terlampau mengerikan, sebuah prestasi besar saat dia sanggup menembak dengan tepat sebuah drone yang melaju dengan kecepatan ratusan kilometer perjam dari jarak sekian ribu meter.

Hinata memang sengaja menembak bagian mesin drone, sesuai permintaan suaminya. Lagipula dengan pelurunya, walaupun ditembakkan ke badan drone tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh.

"Naruto-kun, hati-hati!"

"Ya, aku pasti kembali dengan selamat."

Fokus kembali ke jalanan. Sasuke kembali ke jalan awal dimana dia pertama kali dikejar drone. Walau kecepatan drone menurun drastis, tapi tetap saja masih sangat berbahaya. Masih ada sisa lima buah rudal dan Minigun dengan amunisi yang entah berapa lagi. Bagian paling buruknya adalah ia sekarang melajukan mobilnya di jalanan lurus yang sangat panjang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa maksimal karena menarik berangkas baja, menjadikan jalanan ini sebagai tempat terburuk karena jika drone itu menembakkan semua sisa rudal sekaligus, dia tidak mungkin mengelak.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya sekencang yang ia bisa, sedangkan dibelakangnya, hujan peluru minigun tak henti-henti mengejarnya. Terlambat sedikit saja, dia dan Bikou pasti tewas.

Pada momen ini juga, empat buah rudal keluar dibawah pangkal sayap drone, tempat slot senjata mesin pemburu itu berada. Bagian belakang rudal mulai menyala tanda bahwa rudal itu siap diluncurkan.

Kemudia saat melewati sebuah bangunan showroom mobil tiga lantai yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, tiba-tiba kaca itu pecah

Pyarrr...

Dalam gerakan slow motion, sebuah mobil sport berwarna jingga, Lamborghini Gallardo meluncur di udara melintas di atas jalan. Meluncur seakan-akan dia punya sayap untuk terbang.

Dibawahnya, mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X milik Sasuke yang melaju kencang sambil menyeret berangkas baja telah lewat, dan

KABBOOOMMMM. . . . . .

Karena tak sempat mengelak, drone UAV yang terbang membuntuti mobil Sasuke menabrak mobil Lamborghini yang meluncur di udara, hingga keduanya meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ditambah empat buah rudal aktif yang baru akan dilepaskan, terciptalah ledakan besar hingga membuat semua kaca bangunan dalam radius 500 meter pecah.

Didepan bangunan showroom mobil, tepat dibawah dinding kaca yang pecah, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat twintail berdiri dengan tertatih. Tampaknya dia mengalami cedera kecil dikakinya akibat melompat dari dalam mobil yang ia terbangkan dari lantai 3.

"Uggghhh..." Gadis itu merintih kecil.

Gadis lain berambut hitam dengan iris mata kuning segera menghampirinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-san?"

"Tak masalah. Tapi mobil kesayanganku sudah hancur, hueeee..."

Kuroka tak bisa berkomentar. Ternyata bagi Naruto, mobil tadi terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan kalau hanya untuk ditabrakkan pada drone yang bisa saja menghabisi seluruh anggota tim.

Yah, begitulah rencana Naruto. Sendirian dididalam mobil, dia menunggu moment yang tepat di lantai 3 showroom tepat di sisi jalan yang telah ditentukan, Kuroka disuruhnya menunggu diluar. Kemudian saat melihat dari balik kaca dinding showroom adanya drone UAV yang melambat akibat tembakan Hinata terbang di atas jalanan mengekori mobil Sasuke, langsung saja dia melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh ditambah kekuatan turbo, panjang lintasan 65 meter dilantai 3 showroom cukup untuk landasan. Lalu melompat saat mobilnya sudah terbang di udara dan membiarkan mobil itu ditabrak oleh drone.

...

Bangunan mall kota, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang mengendap dengan hati-hati. Dia, Arthur Pendragon dengan hanya berbekal sebuah handgun FN-57 atau Five-seveN di tangan kiri berniat meringkus sniper musuh yang telah menembakkan satu proyektil ke Hinata dan Sona.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hinata, lokasi sniper ada dilantai tiga dan Arthur sedang berada di sana sekarang. Dihadapannya adalah pintu ruangan manager Mall, ruangan yang arahnya persis menghadap ke bangunan yang dijadikan markas oleh Sona.

Dengan hati-hati, Arthur memutar kenop pintu.

Kriieeeet...

Pintu mengeluarkan suara deritan kecil, saat Arthur telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam, matanya sontak melebar karena didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini, sang sniper yang seharusnya dia bekuk telah menunggunya di samping jendela dengan Submachine Gun ES C90 yang siap ditembakkan.

Pantas saja, Hinata tidak bisa balas menembak orang ini karena dia bersembunyi dibalik jendela sehingga tidak terlihat di scope senapan Hinata.

Tak ada mundur atau lari, Athur mengambil sebuah Light Saber atau senjata dengan nama resmi _Photon Sword_ yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Setelah menekan tombol on, silinder itupun mengeluarkan bilah cahaya sepanjang 1,2 meter yang berfungsi sebagai bilah pedang.

Sambil tersenyum, avatar polisi bertubuh gempal itu tanpa peringatan langsung menembaki Arthur secara membabi buta.

Dordordordordordor . . . . . . .

Menghadapi serbuan peluru dari jarak dekat, Arthur malah maju menerjang sang polisi. Walau ada puluhan peluru yang dimuntahkan setiap detik, namun dengan kelihaiannya menggunakan pedang ditangan kanan, serta ditunjang catatan statistik _Speed_ dan kecepatan respon otaknya yang sangat tinggi, Arthur mampu menangkis semua peluruh di dalam jalur _Bullet Line_ yang terarah ke tubuhnya. Meski beberapa peluru sempat menggores paha dan pinggangnya, namun bagian vital tetap terlindungi. Hingga saat jarak nol, Arthur menodongkan pistol Five-seveN di tangan kirinya tepat di dahi si polisi.

Dor...

Tanpa sempat terkejut untuk sekedar mengagumi ketangkasan Arthur, tamatlah riwayat sang polisi.

Arthur membuang nafas panjang, selama bergerak di tengah serbuan peluru, dia bahkan tidak bernafas sedikitpun. Nilai Healthpoint-nya berkurang 60% akibat beberapa peluru yang mengenai badannya.

Muncul notifikasi di langit, menandakan bahwa satu anggota tim polisi kembali tewas.

...

Seorang polisi berkacamata, tampak seperti seorang ahli bom, sedang berlari-lari kecil dengan banyak bahan peledak di ranselnya.

Dia bukan mau melakukan aksi bom bunuh diri, tapi dia melakukan serangan diam-diam. Targetnya adalah ruang basement yang difungsikan sebagai tempat parkir. Sebagai ahli bom, dia tentu tahu dimana titik-titik kritis sebuah bangunan yang jika diledakkan, maka sanggup membuat bangunan langsung runtuh seakan ditelan bumi. Bangunan yang ia incar adalah bangunan yang dijadikan markas oleh Sona sekaligus posisi Hinata melakukan aksi sebagai sniper.

Saat ini dia sedang fokus memasang satu bom C4 pada salah satu tiang utama yang tertanam di pondasi bangunan. Saking fokusnya sehingga dia tidak menyadari...

Cklekkkkk . . . .

... kalau sebuah moncong laras senjata telah menempel di belakang kepalanya. Ditodongkan oleh seorang gadis kecil imut.

"Phuhiiiiii,,,, Le-Fay yang imut akan menjadi malaikat kematianmu hari ini." si gadis kecil mengatakan hal itu tanpa ragu, dengan senyum manis seperti seorang psikopat dia siap menarik pelatuk Shotgun Leone 12 Gauge Super. Tak apalah membunuh karena ini hanya sebuah game walaupun untuk dirinya sendiri menjadi game kematian.

Si polisi ahli bom merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Namun bukan berarti ia menyerah. Hanya dia dan playmaker timnya saja yang tersisa, jadi paling tidak harus membunuh perampok satu saja agar timnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai gamer pro tidak dipermalukan.

Tangan kiri si polisi bergerak ke pinggang untuk mengambil pistol, namun.

DORRRR...

Kepalanya keburuh pecah berhamburan sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa-apa. Itulah efek tembakan shotgun dari jarak dekat. Proyektil shotgun berbeda dengan senjata lain, dia akan pecah menjadi proyektil-proyektil kecil yang meremukkan targetnya. Apalagi tadi Le Fay menembak dari jarak nol.

"Mwahahahaaaaaa... Aku dapat satu." kata Le Fay senang. Mana mungkin dia memberikan kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk melawan balik.

Memang ini lah tugas Le Fay. Tugasnya adalah menjadi _Stealth Player_ atau pemain siluman untuk melindungi markas dan membunuh siapapun yang mendekat. Skillnya ini di dukung dengan jubah ala penyihir yang dia gunakan. Jubah yang ia beli dari toko senjata. Jubah ini tidak memiliki fungsi seperti kevlar untuk melindingi tubuh, tapi punya fungsi untuk menyamarkan pemakainya sehingga jadi tampak seperti pemain siluman.

Posisi Le Fay di bawah area sekitar markas sudah ditentukan sejak awal oleh Sona. Tentu saja karena Sona sudah memperkirakan kalau sampai posisinya ketahuan musuh, maka pasti akan ada musuh yang datang ke tempat ini.

...

Selang beberapa menit, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X hampir tak berbentuk yang dikemudikan Sasuke sampai di depan bangunan markas tim perampok dengan membawa berangkas baja. Naruto dan Kuroka juga ada didalam mobil itu.

Vali dan Sakura telah ada lebih dulu disana. Tentu saja setelah berhasil membereskan satu tank musuh dengan senjata berat milik Sakura. Hanya Hummer H2 milik Vali yang masih bagus, sedangkan Lamborghini Naruto sudah tak ada lagi karena hancur berkeping-keping.

Arthur dan Le Fay juga sudah ada disana, bahkan Sona dan Hinata telah turun dari atap.

Mereka bersepuluh berkumpul di depan bangunan yang di jadikan markas.

"Apa kita sudah menang?" Kuroka mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu.

"Belum, masih ada satu orang lagi."

Sona menjawab setelah mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit. Ada tulisan bahwa sembilan polisi telah tewas, sedangkan permainan ini adalah permainan tim 10 Vs 10, artinya ada satu polisi lagi yang masih hidup. Waktu pun belum selesai, masih ada 2 menit lagi sebelum permainan dihentikan oleh sistem.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghabisi dua polisi sebagai permulaan, lalu Hinata dapat dua saat tembakannya mengenai pengemudi mobil yang membawa minigun. Sakura dapat satu berkat RPG-7V miliknya, dan Vali menambrak dua buah mobil Ford Interceptor hingga hancur, dua mobil ini masing-masing dikendarai satu polisi tanpa pendamping atau navigator. Tank yang dihancurkan Sakura ternyata dikendalikan oleh seseorang dari jauh, entah bagaimana caranya mereka memodif benda itu padahal hampir semua Tank yang ada di dunia perlu manusia berada didalam untuk mengendarainya. Lalu sisanya dua orang lagi dihabisi oleh Arthur dan Le Fay.

"Bagaimana sekarang, apa kita harus berpencar dari mencari satu polisi yang tersisa.?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia pasti playmaker yang mengatur strategi, mengendalikan Tank dan Drone dari suatu tempat." kata Sasuke menyambung ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu." Bikou menyanggah dengan ekspresi santai.

"Hah?"

Sembilan orang lainnya mengernyit heran karena Bikou seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tuh...!" Bikou menunjuk ke ujung jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Semuanya terkaget karena truk kontainer pembawa item sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Dalam kepanikan, semua orang berlarian ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat aman dari jalur tabrakan truk.

Namun, Bikou malah berdiri tenang sambil menyeringai menatap langit lalu berteriak,

"I'm The Real MVP."

Klik...

Bikou menekan tombol merah dari alat kecil yang dipegangnya.

KABOOOOMMMMMMM...

Truk kontainer meledak, ledakannya cukup kuat untuk menghaburkan seluruh badan truk tanpa sisa. Api menjalar kemana-mana, bahkan asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke udara. Truk itu meledak pada jarak 100 meter dari posisi Bikou.

Player kesepuluh dari tim polisi mati bersama dengan ledakan truk kontainer.

Muncul hologram notifikasi dilangit, " _Congratulation, You Win_ " yang tertuju untuk tim perampok.

Bikou mengulas senyum kemenangan, tanpa menunggu ditanya dia berkata dengan nada pongah pada semua anggota tim, "Saat aku berhasil membuka pintu belakang kontainer, aku menyadari kalau hanya bagian luar kontainer saja yang dijadikan _immortal object_ oleh penyelenggara game sedangkan bagian dalamnya tetap bisa dihancurkan. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, jadi ku tinggalkan saja satu bom C4 di dalam sana. Kemudian aku merasa kalau pengemudi truk yang menggantikan NPC seperti membuat dirinya terlupakan dalam permainan, itulah yang mebuatku yakin bahwa dia polisi yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin, mengendalikan Tank dan Drone UAV. Jadi dia pasti akan kembali pada kita, dan aku menunggu saat-saat terakhir tadi untuk menekan detonator bomnya. Lalu Voillaaaaa, aku membuat Last Attack. Hahahahahaaaa. . . . Aku pintar kan?"

Krikkrikkrik...Krikkrikkrik...Krikkrikkrik...

Rupanya tak ada satupun yang menghiraukan ucapan sombong Bikou. Mereka semua tampak sibuk dengan berangkas baja yang tampak sangat sulit dibuka.

"Dih, kalian semua tak tahu terima kasih." Bikou bersungut kesal, persis seperti monyet yang tertipu oleh pisang mainan.

.

.

.

 **-3 jam kemudian-**

Ini adalah kota awal, pusat dari dunia game GGO tempat semua player berada jika sedang tidak ada _quest_ atau _hunting_. Sebuah bangunan apartemen, di lantai 26, ada sepuluh orang berkumpul. Tim Sona yang baru saja memenangkan permaian polisi-perampok, menang telak dengan menghabisi seluruh polisi tanpa kehilangan satu anggota pun walau tidak mendapatkan hadiah empat kali lipat karena game diselesaikan lebih dari 30 menit.

Kamar apartemen ini disewa oleh Arthur dan Le Fay. Disewa untuk dua bulan sampai misi di dunia virtual selesai. Hanya mereka berdua yang memikirkan tempat tinggal, sedangkan anggota _Party_ lain malah membeli barang-barang mahal seperti sportcar mewah atau senjata-senjata yang jarang terpakai walau pada akhirnya berguna juga pada permainan sebelumnya.

Naruto si gadis imut berambut pirang twintail duduk di pojok ruangan, pundung tanpa gairah hidup.

Sona yang prihatin mendekati sosok yang sebenarnya seorang pria. "Emmm, Naruto-san." kata Sona setelah ia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Hiks..." Naruto menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sona membatin, ' _Apa-apaan ini? Pemuda yang kusukai ternyata tak lebih dari anak cengeng._ '

"Sudahlah, Naruto-san. Relakan saja mobilmu." kata Sona lembut.

"Hiks,,, tidak. Mobil itu sangat berharga tahu, aku susah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya."

Oh, masih tentang mobil ternyata.

"Begini saja deh. Kalau kita berhasil pulang ke dunia nyata dengan selamat, aku akan membelikan mobil Lamborghini baru untukmu. Ada Lambhorgini Aventador yang jauh lebih canggih daripada milikmu disini."

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto mendongak, tatapan penuh harap ia tujukan pada Sona.

"Hu'um, aku sungguh-sungguh." Sona tak asal berjanji, dia pewaris keluarga iblis kaya raya, tak sulit kalau hanya membeli sportcar mewah.

"Whoooaaa,,," Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Sona, mengakibatkan gadis berkacamata itu tersipu malu. "Yei, arigatou Sona-san."

Sona tersenyum senang akan hal itu.

"Ekhhem..." ada seseorang berdehem didekat Naruto dan Sona.

Sona tak mendengar karena hatinya sedang berbungan-bunga, sedangkan Naruto asik membayangkan mobil mewah barunya nanti.

"Ekhkhheeemmmmm..." dia berdehem lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Rupanya si wanita dewasa, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Etto..." Sona segera sadar, dahinya mengkerut karena hal barusan.

"Hn. Aku juga ingin."

"Eh? Ingin apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, seumur-umur memohon pada orang lain adalah hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Itulah tipikal keturunan Uchiha.

"Errr..." Sasuke tampak sangat berat mengatakan keinginan hatinya.

Sona mengerti, Sasuke juga ingin dibelikan mobil di dunia nyata nanti, mobil persis sama dengan Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X di dunia virtual ini, tentu sekalian dengan modifikasinya menjadi mobil balap.

Dasar... Kedua pemuda pahlawan dunia shinobi ini benar-benar memalukan.

Kembali fokus, mereka bersepuluh sedang ada di ruang tengah. Sebuah benda metal berwarna perak berbentuk bangun oktahedral terletak atas meja. Itu lah item yang diperebutkan dalam permainan polisi-perampok, mereka mendapatkannya bersama dengan hadiah yang menjadi hak mereka.

Saatnya melakukan hal penting,

"Kumulai sekarang."

Ucapan singkat Hinata barusan sukses membuat suasana jadi tegang, hawa berat menyelimuti seisi ruangan. Mereka semua menahan nafas, kecuali...

"Bisa santai sedikit?" pinta Naruto dengan ekspresi heran, "Tidak akan ada hal buruk, aku sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal seperti ini."

Memang bagi Naruto yang berpetualang sejak awal bersama Hinata, hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa, tapi lain halnya dengan delapan orang lainnya yang baru pertama kali mengalaminya.

Hinata mengeluarkan _cube_ berwarna hitam metalik dari telapak tangannya. Kemudian dengan menyusun ulang sususan piece di setiap sisi, _Cube_ pun bercahaya lalu terciptalah sesosok tubuh dari cahaya itu. Sosok perempuan manis yang memakai seragam sailor putih dengan bawahan rok biru. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu memakai kacamata dengan rambut pendek berwarna putih abu-abu sedikit keunguan.

Gadis itu mulai mengulas senyum di bibirnya dan mulai bicara, "Selamat, kalian telah menyelesaikan _Quest_ dari _Cardinal System_ di dunia virtual ini."

"Ahh, arigatou."

Hanya Sona yang membalas ucapan selamat dari Yuki Nagato. Mungkin dia saja yang memperlakukan gadis mungil ini sebagai makhluk hidup, bukan hanya sebagai program AI.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yuki Nagato mengambil item berbentuk oktahedral, kemudian tampak ada cahaya yang mengalir dari tangannya ke benda itu, persis seperti aliran bilangan-bilangan biner pada saat transfer data.

Sesaat kemudian, item dari dunia game virtual itupun bercahaya lalu membentuk sesosok tubuh. Seorang gadis mungil yang tampak lebih muda dari Le Fay, rambutnya hitam tergerai hingga paha dengan iris mata berwarna coklat. Dia memakai longdress sepaha tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

Gadis yang baru muncul itu nyengir gaje dan, " Yohalooo..." dengan riangnya dia menyapa semua orang.

Krikkrikkrik...

Krikkrikkrik...

Dari semua anggota party, tak ada satupun yang tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Yang muncul ini kan hanya sebatas program AI. Seharusnya, sikapnya tak beda jauh dari si muka datar tanpa ekspresi, Yuki Nagato.

"Etto,,,, Halo juga." hanya Naruto yang balas menyapa, "Errrrr..." tapi ia belum tahu siapa nama si gadis berambut hitam panjang ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Tak ada yang tak melotot tatkala gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian memekik girang.

"Kawaiiii..."

Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat dia menerjang dan memeluk erat Naruto, Naruto dalam versi perempuan.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanyanya dengan nada genit.

Apa-apaan lagi sekarang? Ada program AI yang menderita kelainan mental dan seksual, padahal tubuhnya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Ett..."

Huffthuffthufft

Si gadis kecil mengendus-ngendus bau badan Naruto.

"Ah tidak. Siapa namamu tampan?" tanyanya lagi dengan seulas seringaian di bibir.

"He?" Naruto melongo, jadi gadis kecil program AI yang berhasil mereka dapatkan hari ini mengenali gender aslinya. "Nna-Naruto." kata Naruto tergagap. Bukan malu, tapi tak tahu lagi harus merespon bagaimana.

chiittt...

"Hyaaaannnnn..."

Sambil tetap memeluk, si gadis virtual mencolek dan menekan puncak dada Naruto versi perempuan, membuat si empunya mendesah hebat kegelian. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berubah ke wujud asli sebagai laki-laki.

"Nah kan, begini lebih baik."

Whoooaaa. Hal yang mengejutkan. Ternyata program AI bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau didalam dunia game virtual, walau caranya terbilang sedikit ekstrim.

Segera saja Sasuke dan Vali versi perempuan maju ke depan, dia menatap si gadis virtual dengan tatapan memohon. Mereka rela dipencet dadanya asal kembali jadi laki-laki.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Ak-..."

"Kalau kalian memintaku mengembalikan gender kalian, aku tidak mau. Kalian tidak menarik."

What the F***.

Ketika yang lain menertawakan nasib memilukan Sasuke dan Vali, beda halnya dengan Hinata.

Wanita keturunan Bangsawan Hyuga ini malah menyeringai senang, lebih mirip seringaian mesum. Suaminya kembali seperti semula, jadi bisa melakukan hal 'begini-begitu' sepuasnya. Dia sadar melakukannya di dunia virtual ini rasanya tidak akan sehebat di dunia nyata, tapi tetap saja kan nafkah batiniah itu harus di penuhi. Hinata mana tahan dua bulan hanya tidur dihangatkan selimut tanpa tambahan kehangatan belaian tangan kekar sang suami. Meski saat ini rasanya hanya seperti mimpi, tapi tak apa lah. Saat masih remaja sebelum menikah, dirinya sendiri sering memimpikan melakukan hal 'begituan' dengan Naruto. Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mesum Hinata.

"Ekhkhem..." Sona berdehem keras. Ini bukan saatnya main-main. "To the point saja, apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan tegas Sona ditujukan kepada si gadis Virtual.

"Okay. Karena kesadaranku telah di bangunkan oleh kakakku, jadi aku sudah tahu kondisinya sekarang."

Yang dimaksud olehnya adalah tentang keruntuhan sistem multiuniverse yang membawa kiamat pada seluruh semesta. Tentu saja dia menyadarinya karena eksistensinya memang sengaja diciptakan _Cardinal System_ hanya untuk tujuan itu.

Meski Tim Vali masih belum tahu seluruhnya, mereka tetap bersabar menunggu Naruto yang memberitahu secara sukarela. Hubungan mereka sebagai partner hanya dilandaskan rasa hormat sebagai teman, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu. _Matrix Transporter Space-Time Module Program, Purwarupa 1._ Sebuah Program Kecerdasan Buatan atau _Artificial Intelligence (AI)_ dengan codename: Yui. Tugasku adalah menjalankan instruksi untuk membawa pengguna _Matrix_ menuju awal mula penciptaan, _The Beginning of Creation_. Avatarku ini pernah digunakan sebelumnya oleh seseorang, tapi dia hanyalah tiruan rupa fisikku dengan isi program berbeda. Aku di ciptakan khusus untuk tugas yang telah ditetapkan _Cardinal System_. Aku yang sekarang memiliki ID untuk menghubungkan akses antara _Matrix_ dengan _Cardinal System_ , tapi untuk melakukan itu, aku memerlukan sebuah konsol."

"Intinya kalian harus melakukan sebuah _Quest_ lagi." sambung Yuki Nagato.

Yui tersenyum senang, "Konsol yang kubutuhkan tersimpan rapi dalam Bank di salah satu Map dalam game virtual ini."

.

.

.

Sembilan hari telah berlalu semenjak permainan anak-anak Perampok Vs Polisi. Sepuluh avatar sedang menuju ke altar khusus sebagai titik untuk mentransfer tubuh mereka ke Map permainan baru. Mereka adalah sebuah party khusus yang datang dari dunia lain untuk misi penting.

Dua orang dari sepuluh berjalan pelan paling belakang. Satu diantaranya adalah pemuda berbadan tegap dengan kulit tan kecoklatan bernama Naruto, sedangkan satunya lagi perempuan berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto tampak berjalan tenang, hingga suara gadis di sebelahnya menarik atensinya.

"Neee, Naruto. Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati raut muka serius dari Sakura.

"Aku bicara tentang istrimu, tenang Hinata-chan."

Ekspresi Naruto sedikit berubah, "Kenapa memangnya? Katakan saja semuanya padaku."

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu Hinata-chan sejak kalian pergi dari Konoha. Sudah hampir lima bulan kita berpisah. Aku merasakan jelas Hinata-chan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan dulu."

"..."

Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saat permaian yang kemarin, Hinata-chan tak segan sedikitpun membunuh, menembak musuh tepat di kepala dengan senapannya tanpa perasaan, bahkan tertawa senang setelah melakukan itu. Aku akui kemarin itu hanya sebatas permaian, tapi tetap saja..., membunuh orang lain. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan istrimu di dunia nyata, tapi aku melihat sangat jelas perubahan pribadi Hinata-chan. Aku tahu betul istrimu itu wanita yang sangat lembut dan penyayang pada semua makhluk hidup, bahkan dia tidak tega melukai lawan bertarungnya walau musuh sekalipun. Sangat tidak mungkin dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa ada sebabnya."

Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Sakura intens, kedua tangannya dia daratkan di bahu Sakura. Si gadis musim semi pun balas menatap Naruto. "Kau tak perlu memberitahu sedetail itu karena sifat dasarku yang kurang peka, tapi untuk hal ini aku lebih tahu darimu, Sakura-chan."

"Yah, hanya saja karena kau selalu bersamanya, kupikir kau tidak menyadari perubahan itu. Biasanya kan suami istri yang selalu bersama tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tua bahkan punya cucu saking bahagianya hidup mereka, apalagi hal lain. Jadi apa saja yang terjadi selama kalian pergi dari Konoha hingga Hinata-chan menjadi seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu pada kami, Sakura-chan. Tapi kami bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Sakura berusaha membalas senyum Naruto, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan semuanya padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Saat ini, pikiranmu dan pikiran Hinata berjalan di jalur yang berbeda. Hubungan kalian mungkin sudah berada di ujung tanduk."

Naruto tidak membantah. Dia dan Sakura terdiam beberapa saat hingga,

"Hoooiiii. Naruto-san, Sakura-san. Ayo cepat kemari, pertandingan akan segera di mulai nyaaannnnn~~~."

Teriakan cempreng Kuroka menarik Naruto dan Sakura ke kenyataan. Ada hal yang harus mereka hadapi saat ini.

Segera setelah sepuluh orang berkumpul di altar, semuanya pun langsung ditransfer oleh sistem menuju Map permainan yang baru.

 **. . . . . .**

Berlokasi di sebuah kota padat penduduk, New York, di tempat inilah permainan dilangsungkan.

Kesepuluh anggota tim telah tiba di tempat, mereka baru saja sampai setelah perjalanan singkat. Selama di transfer, mereka diberitahu beberapa hal tentang permaian yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Bibir Naruto mengkerucut, "Apa tidak ada permaian lain selain merampok ha?"

"Errrr..." Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menanggapi ocehan Naruto, bahkan jika itu istrinya sendiri. Hinata malah sibuk menertawakan tingkah lucu suaminya.

"Tch, aku ini orang baik, tapi massa disuruh melakukan kejahatan sih?"

Lagi Naruto menggerutu.

"Game sialan! Mencoreng nama baikku saja." Bahkan Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, mengeluh tidak akan membuat permainan ini selesai." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pelan bahu Naruto, berusaha menenangkan emosi suaminya.

"Mwuuuu,,,, peluk." pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi manja.

Hinata dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi,

"Hn. Kau menjijikkan, Dobe."

Ada saja yang berkomentar.

"Kau mau aku peluk juga, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura manja. "Ayo sini." ajaknya dengan merentangkan tangan siap memberikan pelukan.

"Hn."

Anggap saja itu tanda setuju.

Vali, dirundung kekesalan. Bukan cemburu atau apa, hanya saja dia tidak rela dengan kenyataan bahawa kekuatannya saat ini sebagai hybrid keturunan iblis legendaris dan manusia pemilik kekuatan Kaisar Naga Putih masih dibawah dua pria aneh yang bertingkah menjijikkan itu. Satu seperti anak manja, satunya lagi tsundere irit bicara.

Satu hal yang harus di ingat, wujud Sasuke dan Vali sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka mendapatkan avatar sesuai dengan tubuh dan gender asli. Ini berkat usaha keras mereka membujuk Yui. Berhasil, walau mereka seharian penuh harus merelakan diri menjadi budak program AI yang bertingkah sok tuan putri. Tentu saja sebagai sentuhan akhir sebelum menjadi laki-laki, dada mereka dipencet oleh Yui hingga membuat mereka merem melek mendesah keenakan.

Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka, dan Le Fay sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yang jelas ini baru pertama kali mereka ke New York. Walaupun bukan New York sungguhan.

Sona, tampak dia saja yang normal. Gadis berkacamata ini memijit keningnya, pusing meratapi takdirnya, memimpin orang-orang tak waras yang anehnya diberkahi kemampuan luar biasa dengan tanggung jawab besar.

"Hoi, kalian semua dengarkan aku!"

Mau tak mau sembilan anggota party nurut seperti anjing pada tuannya.

"Aku sudah mengerti betul seluk beluk permainan kali ini. Misi kita adalah merampok Bank. Ini adalah event bulanan dan pelaksanaannya selama tiga hari penuh. Kota ini didesain sangat mirip dengan aslinya, lengkap dengan warga kota yang semuanya adalah NPC beserta aktifitas harian mereka. Bank memiliki sistem keamanan canggih terkomputerisasi, dan di jaga oleh satu pasukan elit militer. Pasukan itulah sebenarnya lawan kita. Mereka adalah player top dari berbagai negara."

Anggota party mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Sesuai aturan, sistem game memberi batasan pada senjata yang boleh kita bawa. Primary Weapon dengan satu set amunisi, Secondary Weapon, Malee, tambahan beberapa granat serta perlengkapan khusus lainnya, dan kevlar rompi anti-peluru. Karena senjata dan amunisi kita disini terbatas sedangkan musuh adalah pasukan elit militer terorganisir dengan persenjataan lengkap, kita tidak bisa bermain sembarangan. Kita punya waktu tiga hari disini, hari pertama untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang seluk beluk seluruh kota terutama Bank dan sistem kemananannya, hari kedua tahap perencanaan dan persiapan, lalu hari ketiga eksekusi. Ingat, tidak ada yang boleh gugur dalam permainan ini. Kita hanya punya satu nyawa dan kehilangann nyawa disini sama artinya kita mati di dunia nyata."

"Siap, Komandan!"

Permainan yang ada di MAP ini sebenarnya tidak rumit. Sistem menyediakan satu _Quest-Map_ khusus dengan desain kota metropolitan. Ada sebuah Bank yang didalam berangkasnya tersimpan item langka. Mulanya bank dijaga oleh sekelompok NPC AI yang diciptakan oleh sistem. Permainan dilakukan oleh sekelompok tim yang terdiri maksimal 15 orang yang bertugas merampok Bank. Setelah setengah tahun, baru lah ada tim yang berhasil menyelesaikan _Quest_ itu.

Kemudian sejak saat itu terjadi perubahah besar pada _Quest_ -nya. Bank tidak lagi dijaga oleh NPC AI, tapi oleh tim pemenang yang berhasil merampok item langka dari Bank tersebut. Event quest dilakukan setiap satu bulan sekali, dan selalu ada tim penantang yang menjadi perampok. Mereka berjuang keras untuk mengambil item dari berangkas lalu menggantikan tim tuan rumah sebagai penjaga keamanan Bank.

Quest ini menjadi salah satu quest paling diincar karena jika berhasil menjadi pemenang dan menjaga Bank, maka akan mendapatkan hadiah fantastis serta gaji bulanan yang sangat besar dari sistem. Uang yang sangat banyak dan adanya sistem RMT atau _Real Money Trading_ dalam GGO membuat tak satupun player yang tak tergiur. Setiap bulan ada banyak tim yang mendaftar untuk event ini, kemudian diselenggarakan lah babak kualifikasi untuk menentukan tim mana yang berhak maju.

Saat bertugas, tim keamanan diberikan hak untuk menyewa jasa player di luar party untuk membantu mengamankan Bank. Maksimal jumlah player yang menjaga Bank totalnya 30 orang. Tim keamanan ini pun diberikan hak lebih banyak oleh sistem dalam pengadaan senjata dan amunisi. Memang tim kemanan Bank lebih diuntungkan, tapi inilah bagian menariknya untuk tim penantang, mereka diharuskan membuat stategi sebaik-baiknya.

Tim keamanan Bank saat ini, sudah 9 bulan menjadi tuan rumah, tak pernah sekalipun kalah dalam sembilan pertandingan berturut-turut. Bahkan catatan statistik tim mereka sangat bagus, kerugian paling besar selama tim itu bertugas hanyalah kehilangan 4 orang anggota. Sisanya Clear, setiap tim penantang mereka habisi tanpa perlawanan sengit.

Dan mereka lah tembok raksasa yang harus diruntuhkan Tim Sona. Bagaimanapun caranya...

. . . . . . .

Hari eksekusi, malam hari. _New York in Virtual Word_.

Tim yang dipimpin Sona mulai beraksi. Pemilihan waktu malam hari tentu dengan pertimbangan khusus. Mengambil sudut pandang mereka, aksi menegangkan akan segera dimulai.

Dari balik huru-hara glamournya kehidupan malam Kota New York, sebuah kilatan cahaya terpantul dari lensa kacamata diantara kerlip keramaian lalu lalang penjalan kaki. Sona, yang saat ini memakai baju kerja wanita karir dengan atasan kemeja coklat dengan bawahan rok sepan hitam ketat. Dia sedang berjalan kaki, sekali lagi dia menjadi pengkomando dalam permainan. "Samakan waktu jam tangan kalian, sekarang 08.57 pm. Team A, sudah di posisi?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Yes, Madam."

"Team B, perhatikan waktu. Maju pada menit ketiga setelah serangan dimulai."

"Ok."

Semua anggota tim terhubung lewat saluran komunikasi radio interkom. Sona membagi tim menjadi dua kelompok kecil. Kedua kelompok membaur dengan seluruh NPC penduduk kota. Inilah salah satu keuntungan yang diberikan sistem pada tim penantang. Jumlah personel tim, wajah dan avatar, serta spesifikasi senjata mereka tidak diberitahukan kepada tim kemanan, sehingga mereka bisa lebih leluasa dalam mengeksplor taktik dan strategi.

Memanfaatkan situasi Bank yang ternyata buka 24 jam, Sona menerapkan strategi gerilya dengan menjadikan semua anggota party sebagai Stealth Player yang aktif maju ke garis pertahan musuh.

Setelah melewati pintu kaca otomatis, Sona duduk anggun menunggu di kursi ruang utama Bank, dia berhasil menginfiltrasi kedalam jantung wilayah musuh. Tampak jelas di matanya, beberapa NPC yang bertindak sebagai teller Bank sedang bekerja, puluhan nasabah Bank yang melakukan transaksi, serta beberapa tubuh kekar laki-laki yang di yakini sebagai player penjaga keamanan Bank alias musuh.

Ini keutungan lain, Sona bisa mudah mengidentifikasi lawannya karena sistem memberikan keharusan bagi tim player keamanan Bank memakai seragam sebagaimana seharusnya pasukan keamanan di dunia nyata.

Sona mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari tangannya yang berada di paha. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya, pakaian yang ia gunakan persis sama dengan pakaian kerja para NPC. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis sambil melihat gerakan detik jam tangan menuju angka 12. Delapan detik menuju jam sembilan.

Moment saat jarum jam tangan Sona membentuk sudut Siku,

KABOOMMMMM...

Terdengar ledakan keras dari samping kiri bangunan Bank. Kaca depan bangunan pecah berkeping-keping karena getaran kuat, belingnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Sepuluh detik kemudian,

KABOOMMMM. . . .

Ledakan yang sama kuatnya terdengar dari sebelah kanan Bank.

Seluruh pengunjung Bank tampak panik, semua NPC dari nasabah, teller, OB, bahkan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang disekitar TKP langsung bergerak tak beraturan. Sistem GGO sangat handal dalam membuat simulasi, bahkan NPC pun diciptakan mampu merespon setiap kejadian meniru keadaan didunia nyata.

Sona ikut membaur dengan para NPC yang dilanda kepanikan.

Permainan sesungguhnya pun,,,,,,,,,,,,,, dimulai.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoshh, lumayan eh jumlah wordnya. Sesuai juga ngaret updatenya. Hahahaaaaa... Aku umumin, satu FF Multichapter yang update bersamaan sudah tamat, jadi kemungkinan besar jadwal up FF ini bisa kembali normal karena fokusku ga terbagi lagi.

Materi chapter ini kukumpulkan dari berbagai sumber, jika ada kesalahan mohon koreksinya. Dan yang kurang paham, berarti harus lebih rajin lagi membaca. Pengetahuan itu luas. Hahahaaa.

Chapter ini aku mengeksplor banyak peralatan tempur militer yang mungkin digunakan dalam sebuah tim tanpa batasan. Jadi jangan terkejut dengan munculnya Tank, Drone UAV, bahkan peralatan kapal perang anti-rudal CIWS.

Chapter depan masih bermain di GGO, tapi sekalian pulang ke DxD Universe dan kita akan langsung berlabuh ke Rumania, negri para Vampire.

Kalau ada reader yang senang materi adu strategi, ya bagus, sesuai dengan chapter ini. Tapi untuk reader yang kurang suka, saya rekomen baca pertarungan all-out dua ninja superior dalam pertandingan final Jounin Exam, Uzumaki Vs Uchiha. Ada tuh di chapter 49-50 FF My Cute Sister di akun ini. Chapter 50 aku menyajikan pertempuran dua monster, The True Angel Susano'o Vs Ninetails Fox Goddess Bijuu Mode. Yang suka baca pertempuran all-out, langsung meluncur kesana ya. Sebagai ganti chapter ini yang sedikit menguras otak, sekalian promosi FF baru tamat. Hahaaaaa.

Ulasan Review:

Kita masuk di GGO yah bukan game genre fantasy, jadi ga ada levelling avatar pemain. Asal punya skill ditambah memenuhi syarat statisik minimum untuk memegang senjata, maka sudah bisa bermain. GGO di FF ini aku buat se-'Real' mungkin dengan materi asli dari dunia nyata.

Latihan Tim Naruto sengaja aku skip, tapi saat permainan aku munculkan hasil latihan mereka. Contohnya _Drive Skill_ Naruto dan Sasuke, _Agility_ Hinata sampai menjadi Sniper, lalu bakat _Intelligence_ Sona menjadi pemimpin operasi.

Yang nanya kenapa Naruto, Sasuke, Vali jadi perempuan. Ga ada maksud khusus kok, iseng aja, biar ga terlalu serius. Walaupun mungkin agak susah ngebayangin genderbender mereka.

Dalam GGO, ga ada special item kayak di game fantasy. Semua senjata didapat dengan membeli, bagi yang punya uang tentunya. Bisa juga dengan merakit, tapi setelah membeli bahan-bahannya.

Tentang GM (Game Master) GGO, aku buat tidak menyadari kedatangan Naru dkk. Anggap saja itu hasil kerja Yuki Nagato, Program AI dari _Cube_ yang meretas database system game.

Untuk masalah di DxD Universe, tenang aja. Ga bakal kemana-mana kok, malahan udah mengkerucut, seperti yang kusebut di akhir chapter 48. Arc ini anggap saja filler.

Yang membahas bagaimana Naruto dan Hinata mau 'begini-begitu' dalam dunia Virtual, bayangin masing-masing aja ya. Aku lempar imajinasinya sebebas dan semau kalian, dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

...

.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 23 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Naruto menoleh dan mendapati raut muka serius dari Sakura._

 _"Aku bicara tentang istrimu, tenang Hinata-chan."_

 _Ekspresi Naruto sedikit berubah, "Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu Hinata-chan sejak kalian pergi dari Konoha. Sudah hampir lima bulan kita berpisah. Aku merasakan jelas, Hinata-chan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan dulu."_

 _"..."_

 _Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Saat permaian yang kemarin, Hinata-chan tak segan sedikitpun membunuh, menembak musuh tepat di kepala dengan senapannya tanpa perasaan, bahkan tertawa senang setelah melakukan itu. Aku akui kemarin itu hanya sebatas permaian, tapi tetap saja..., membunuh orang lain. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan istrimu di dunia nyata, tapi aku melihat sangat jelas perubahan pribadi Hinata-chan. Aku tahu betul istrimu itu wanita yang sangat lembut dan penyayang pada semua makhluk hidup, bahkan dia tidak tega melukai lawan bertarungnya walau musuh sekalipun. Sangat tidak mungkin dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini tanpa ada sebabnya."_

 _Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Sakura intens, kedua tangannya dia daratkan di bahu Sakura. Si gadis musim semi pun balas menatap Naruto. "Kau tak perlu memberitahu sedetail itu karena sifat dasarku yang kurang peka, tapi untuk hal ini aku lebih tahu darimu, Sakura-chan."_

 _"Yah, hanya saja karena kau selalu bersamanya, kupikir kau tidak menyadari perubahan itu. Biasanya kan suami istri yang selalu bersama tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tua bahkan punya cucu saking bahagianya hidup mereka, apalagi hal lain. Jadi apa saja yang terjadi selama kalian pergi dari Konoha hingga Hinata-chan menjadi seperti ini?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu pada kami, Sakura-chan. Tapi kami bisa mengatasinya sendiri."_

 _Sakura berusaha membalas senyum Naruto, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan semuanya padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Saat ini, pikiranmu dan pikiran Hinata berjalan di jalur yang berbeda. Hubungan kalian mungkin sudah berada di ujung tanduk."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 _ **Caution:**_ _Chapter kali ini terjadi perubahan genre menjadi action military. Yang memainkan game FPS macam Counter Strike atau Point Blank mungkin akan kenal sebagian senjata besar yang muncul dalam chapter ini. Sisanya, silahkan baca sambil googling jika menemukan peralatan atau senjata-senjata yang belum anda kenal sebelumnya demi mempertajam imajinasi dan lebih menikmati action scene di chapter ini. Terima kasih._

 **Chapter 51. The Death Game Part 3.**

 **-At Another World, 2027 Masehi-**

. . . . . . .

Hari eksekusi, malam hari. _New York in Virtual World_. Sebuah _Quest-Map_ khusus dengan desain kota metropolitan. Ada sebuah Bank yang didalam berangkasnya tersimpan item langka. Permainan dilakukan oleh sekelompok perampok yang mengincar item langka didalam bank yang dijaga oleh sekelompok polisi keamanan.

Tim perampok yang dipimpin Sona mulai beraksi. Pemilihan waktu malam hari tentu dengan pertimbangan khusus. Mengambil sudut pandang mereka, aksi menegangkan akan segera dimulai.

Dari balik huru-hara glamournya kehidupan malam Kota New York, sebuah kilatan cahaya terpantul dari lensa kacamata diantara kerlip keramaian lalu lalang penjalan kaki. Sona, saat ini memakai baju kerja wanita karir dengan atasan kemeja coklat dengan bawahan rok sepan hitam ketat. Dia sedang berjalan kaki, sekali lagi dia menjadi pengkomando dalam permainan. "Samakan waktu jam tangan kalian, sekarang 08.57 pm. Team A, sudah di posisi?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Yes, Madam."

"Team B, perhatikan waktu. Maju pada menit ketiga setelah serangan dimulai."

"Ok."

Semua anggota tim terhubung lewat saluran komunikasi radio interkom. Sona membagi tim menjadi dua kelompok kecil. Kedua kelompok membaur dengan seluruh NPC penduduk kota. Inilah salah satu keuntungan yang diberikan sistem pada tim penantang atau perampok. Jumlah personel tim, wajah dan avatar, serta spesifikasi senjata mereka tidak diberitahukan kepada tim polisi keamanan, sehingga mereka bisa lebih leluasa dalam mengeksplor taktik dan strategi.

Memanfaatkan situasi Bank yang ternyata buka 24 jam, Sona menerapkan strategi gerilya dengan menjadikan semua anggota party sebagai _Stealth Player_ yang aktif maju ke garis pertahan musuh.

Setelah melewati pintu kaca otomatis, Sona duduk anggun menunggu di kursi ruang utama Bank lantai satu. Dia berhasil menginfiltrasi kedalam wilayah musuh. Tampak jelas di matanya, beberapa NPC yang bertindak sebagai teller Bank sedang bekerja, puluhan nasabah Bank yang melakukan transaksi, serta beberapa tubuh kekar laki-laki yang diyakini sebagai _player_ polisi keamanan Bank alias musuh.

Ini keutungan lain, Sona bisa dengan mudah mengidentifikasi lawannya karena sistem membuat keharusan bagi setiap _player_ tim polisi keamanan Bank memakai seragam sebagaimana seharusnya polisi keamanan di dunia nyata.

Sona mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari tangannya yang berada di paha. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya, pakaian yang ia gunakan persis sama dengan pakaian kerja para NPC. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis sambil melihat gerakan detik jam tangan menuju angka 12. Delapan detik menuju jam sembilan.

Moment saat jarum jam tangan Sona membentuk sudut Siku,

KABOOMMMMM...

Terdengar ledakan keras dari samping kanan bangunan Bank. Kaca depan bangunan pecah berkeping-keping karena getaran kuat, belingnya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Sepuluh detik kemudian,

KABOOMMMM. . . .

Ledakan yang sama kuatnya terdengar dari sebelah kiri Bank.

Seluruh pengunjung Bank panik. Semua NPC dari nasabah, teller, OB, bahkan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang disekitar TKP pun langsung bergerak tak beraturan. Sistem GGO sangat handal dalam membuat simulasi, bahkan NPC pun diciptakan mampu merespon setiap kejadian meniru keadaan didunia nyata.

Sona ikut membaur dengan para NPC yang dilanda kepanikan.

Permainan sesungguhnya pun,,,,,,,,,,,,,, dimulai.

 _Satu hari yang lalu, saat quest sudah memasuki hari kedua. Bertempat di sebuah kamar hotel di Kota New York Virtual, kamar yang terbilang luas untuk kelas VIP, ada sepuluh orang berkumpul._

 _Gadis berkacamata berambut hitam pendek memulai pengarahan setelah dia menciptakan hologram 3D dari miniatur bangunan bank yang akan mereka rampok._

 _"Dengarkan baik-baik! Pertama aku mulai dulu dengan arsitektur dan desain interior bangunan bank yang akan kita rampok besok. Bangunan bank terletak di pusat kota di sisi jalan utama. Ada pagar yang membatasinya, antara pagar dengan bangunan utama terpisah oleh taman selebar 75 meter. Bangunan terdiri dari tiga lantai, lantai pertama tempat transaksi nasabah, lantai kedua adalah tempat kerja para akuntan dan pusat kearsipan lalu di lantai ketiga ada ruang pusat komando polisi keamanan. Berangkas yang akan kita bobol terletak di bawah tanah yang pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dengan sandi tertentu. Semua area bangunan diawasi dengan sejumlah CCTV disetiap sudut yang tersambung ke ruang pengawas dan pusat komando mereka. Interior bangunan bergaya khas ala benteng kekaisaran Romawi, minim furniture dengan banyak sekali dinding yang melengkung. Kita bisa lihat sendiri dari luar kalau secara keseluruhan arsitektur bangunan bank berbentuk bundar."_

 _Sasuke cepat mengerti, "Lalu strategi seperti apa yang kita gunakan?"_

 _"Tim-tim sebelum kita yang mencoba quest ini hampir semuanya gagal di awal, kesulitannya adalah masuk kedalam bangunan. Polisi keamanan diuntungkan dengan persenjataan lengkap dengan jumlah amunisi yang banyak, jumlah personel mereka juga banyak sehingga jika terjadi baku tembak normal tentu tim sehebat apapun tidak akan pernah bisa menembusnya."_

 _"Ugh, tim yang sangat hebat saja mustahil, bagaimana dengan kita?" Bikou mengatakannya dengan nada mencibir._

 _"Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai!" kata Sona tegas, dia kapten tim saat ini, semua anak buah harus mendengarkan perkataannya. " Party kita kubagi menjadi dua yaitu Tim A sebagai attacker frontliner dan Tim B yang menusuk belakang pertahanan musuh."_

 _"Pembagiannya?" tanya Arthur singkat._

 _"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Vali, Arthur, dan Kuroka di tim A. Hinata, Bikou, dan Le Fay masuk tim B."_

 _"Eh? Kau sendiri?" Naruto bingung karena Sona tak masuk tim manapun._

 _"Aku infiltrator yang masuk ke bank sendirian lebih dulu dan memberikan instruksi pada kalian dari dalam sana?"_

 _"Hah? tap..."_

 _"Percaya padaku, aku sudah memikirkan caranya." Sona memotong protesan Naruto._

 _"B-bbaiklah."_

 _"CCTV yang terhubung ke pusat komando terpasang sampai ke pagar. Untuk mengatasi yang di pagar ini, kita sebisa mungkin membaur dengan warga NPC yang seringkali berlalu lalang disekitar Bank. Pakai saja cara klasik seperti menyamar sebagai penjual hotdog keliling atau apapun yang penting kita bisa mendekat ke pintu gerbang dan membawa senjata tanpa diketahui oleh polisi yang berada di ruang pengawas CCTV mereka."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau ada polisi disekitar gerbang yang mengenali kita?" tanya Kuroka._

 _"Tak akan ada, yang digerbang hanyalah NPC satpam, mereka tak melawan. Aku sudah meneliti bagaimana strategi yang digunakan pasukan polisi keamanan pada permainan ini sebelumnya, mereka fokus berjaga didalam Bank. Semua pasukan berada didalam, membiarkan garis terluar menjadi lemah, tapi langsung membuat hujan peluru tanpa ampun ketika tim perampok mencoba masuk lewat pintu karena mereka diuntungkan dengan jumlah amunisi yang sangat banyak. Itu strategi mereka dan terbukti berhasil lima permainan berturut-turut."_

 _"Ini terlalu sulit untuk kita." ungkap Sakura._

 _"Memang sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa. Aku akan masuk duluan kedalam, menyamar sebagai NPC nasabah bank. Langkah pertama, kalian akan mengambil posisi sedekat mungkin dengan pagar sebagai Stealth Player dengan membaur bersama NPC warga sekitar. Hinata-san, tembakan pertama kau yang ambil dengan sniper rifle milikmu, tembak empat buah kamera CCTV yang terpasang dibagian atas tiang lampu taman, tembak sekalian dengan lampunya juga. Segera setelah hancur, tim A sebagai attacker langsung masuk lewat pintu gerbang, bagi menjadi dua, sebagian kekanan dan sebagian lagi kekiri. Tempati posisi ditengah taman yang gelap, lemparkan bom HE granat sedekat mungkin ke bangunan bagian kanan dan kiri. Jangan bersamaan tapi berikan jeda waktu sepuluh detik. Setelah meledak, Tim A tetap disana, jangan masuk dulu karena akan sangat berbahaya, biarkan saja polisi yang keluar. Jika polisi menyambut dengan tembakan, bersembunyi saja dibalik patung-patung batu hiasan taman."_

Akibat ledakan _High Explosive (HE) Granade_ yang baru saja menghancurkan sebagian bangunan, polisi keamanan Bank langsung bergerak ke dekat pintu masuk dan sekitar jendela kaca yang pecah. Mereka tampaknya sudah diberitahu pengawas yang mengamati layar CCTV bahwa lawan sudah masuk sampai ke taman.

Dordordordor...

Ratatatatatata...

Cutcutcutcutcut...

Bupbupbupbupbup...

Tepat seperti perkiraan Sona, polisi keamanan langsung menghujani taman dengan peluru secara asal-asalan. Setiap polisi keamanan menggunakan senjata api yang berbeda-beda sehingga efek suara yang dihasilkan bercampur menjadi tidak jelas.

Ada alasan kenapa Sona membagi dua tim A kekiri dan kekanan. Yang pasti untuk mengurangi konsentrasi hujan peluru yang dilakukan polisi sampai setengahnya sehingga tim lebih aman dari resiko kematian. Melempar HE granat juga diberi jeda sepuluh detik untuk membingungkan polisi dimana posisi pasti mereka. Jika dilempar bersamaan maka polisi langsung membagi dua pasukan, dan jika diberi jeda waktu lama maka semua polisi pasti akan menuju posisi yang kedua melempar granat, sehingga posisi kedua sangat tidak aman. Dengan trik ini, paling tidak bisa memperlambat datangnya hujan peluru selama satu menit, tentu saja waktu semenit ini sangat berharga.

Sona kini duduk menunduk dengan memeluk lutut di balik meja teller bank, dia mengikuti perilaku para NPC yang melakukan simulasi seperti sandera ketika bank diserang, gadis iblis ini membaur dengan baik. Dari posisinya, dia dapat melihat ada delapan polisi keamanan menjaga bagian depan bank sebelah kanan, ada juga delapan disebelah kiri. Mereka semua memegang senjata berbeda-beda dengan banyak persediaan amunisi, membuat hujan peluru untuk Tim A yang disebelah kanan dan kiri.

Meskipun begitu mulut Sona tetap bersuara, pelan namun cukup untuk didengar oleh anggota timnya yang sedang bertempur lewat saluran interkom.

"Tim A, balas sesekali tembakan polisi jika bisa. Biarkan mereka tahu kalau kalian masih hidup supaya mereka tetap membuat hujan peluru."

"Roger/Affirmative/Laksanakan!"

Ke taman sebelah kanan yang tampak gelap.

Nampak Naruto menggerutu, "Bagaimana bisa balas menembak kalau kondisinya begini?"

"Diamlah Dobe!"

"Sassukey-kyuuuuun, aku takuuuut."

"Hn, aku bersamamu."

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." Sakura memekik girang.

Sempat-sempatnya tim 7 yang terkenal paling hebat di Konoha bercanda saat situasi genting begini.

"Kalian menjijikkan!" cibir Naruto.

"Huh, bilang saja kau iri karena Hinata-chan tidak ada disini. Bwueee..." balas Sakura sengit sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Tch."

Naruto tak ingin mempedulikan ejekan Sakura. Dia menaikkan kepalanya, menengok dari balik tugu batu yang ia sandari untuk melihat musuh.

Ctaarr...

"Awwww..."

Naruto merintih kesakitan, menunduk lagi menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Untung saja bukan peluru tapi pecahan batu yang mengenai dahinya, jika tidak pasti sudah mati.

"Kurang ajar!" setelah menyumpah serapah, Naruto tiarap lalu membidikkan senjata utama, _Primary Weapon,_ pada sekumpulan musuh yang berada di dalam bangunan bank lewat sisi samping tugu batu.

Krieg 552, itu nama senjatanya. Senjata ini diciptakan khusus untuk teroris atau perampok oleh sistem GGO. Meski harganya lumayan mahal, tapi bagus digunakan untuk pertempuran jarak menengah dengan akurasi lumayan tinggi dan dilengkapi scope untuk membidik.

"Rasakan!"

Bupbupbupbupbup...

Naruto sudah mulai menembak. Memang senjata ini adalah senjata otomatis yang bisa menembakkan peluru beruntun dengan sekali tarikan pelatuk, tapi Naruto melepas pelatuk lalu menembak lagi setiap 4 atau 5 peluru. Untuk mengurangi getaran agar tidak kehilangan akurasi tentunya.

Beberapa polisi yang berada didalam bangunan berhasil kena, meski tidak mati karena polisi memakai kevlar dan senjata yang digunakan Naruto penetrasi dan damagenya hanya kelas menegah saja.

Kakakakakakaka...

Sasuke juga ikut menembak, menembak diantara celah dua patung. Dia menggunakan senjata dari kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. SG553, lebih tinggi power dan akurasi dibanding Krieg 552, namun kecepatan tembak lebih lambat dan bobotnya lebih berat.

Sasuke berhasil melukai beberapa polisi.

Setelah menerima balasan, hujan peluru melemah. Tentu saja karena polisi tidak akan bisa lagi sembarangan menembak dengan posisi berdiri menantang kalau tak mau menerima balasan peluru. Polisi lebih hati-hati dengan bersembunyi dibalik tiang atau dinding sambil terus berusaha menembak.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Tim Vali. Ada Vali, Arthur dan Kuroka disebelah kiri bangunan bank.

Ratatatatatatata. . . . . . .

Sesuai perintah Sona, Vali sebisa mungkin membalas tembakan polisi keamanan. Menggunakan Machinegun FN Minimi M249 Para, dia sukses menakut-nakuti polisi keamanan. Susah untuk menargetkan musuh pada jarak yang cukup jauh dengan senjata ini, namun hujan peluru yang dibuatnya tetap saja membuat musuh ketakutan dan bersembunyi.

Ratatatatatatata. . . . . .

Vali terus saja menembak,

Dsingg,, ctarr...

Barusan beberapa peluru nyasar ketempat Vali, untung saja hanya mengenai patung-patung batu taman yang ada disekitarnya.

Meski magazine Minimi ini bisa menampung 100 peluru, tapi dengan kecepatan tembak tinggi, amunisi akan cepat habis. Vali menunduk, mereload amunisinya. Salah satu kelemahan Minimi adalah reload yang cukup lama.

Ctarctarctar...

Nampaknya polisi keamanan bank tahu Vali sedang mereload, mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberondong taman dengan hujan peluru sekali lagi, mengakibatkan patung batu taman semakin rusak dan berlubang. Tampak beberapa polisi berdiri menantang di dekat jendela kaca bangunan bagian kiri bank yang telah hancur oleh ledakan granat.

Kakakakakaka...

Dari titik lain, masih di sebelah kiri tak jauh dari Vali, Arthur mengambil kesempatan menembak. Primary weapon yang ia pakai sama seperti Sasuke, SG553. Dia Berhasil melukai beberapa polisi yang fokus menembaki posisi Vali.

Bupbupbupbup...

Dari arah lainnya lagi, Kuroka juga ikut menembak. Senjatanya sama seperti Naruto, Krieg 552. Meski belum dapat membunuh satupun, dia juga berhasil membuat musuhnya terluka.

Meski tak berhasil membunuh satupun, aksi Arthur dan Kuroka sukses menekan polisi sehingga frekuensi hujan peluru kearah mereka berkurang. Assault Rifle Krieg 552 dan SG553 memang pilihan yang sangat tepat digunakan untuk baku tembak pada situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan Vali masih sibuk mereload.

Para Polisi keamanan Bank pun tampaknya menggunakan senjata yang tepat. Berdasarkan suaranya, dapat dikenali bahwa mereka menggunakan AUG Bullpup dan Maverick M4A1 Carbine. Senjata Assault Rifle yang umum digunakan oleh polisi untuk baku tembak jarak menengah.

DORRRRR . . . . .

"Uggghh, hampir saja aku mati."

Kuroka menarik dan membuang nafas panjang, dia berhenti menembak, posisinya sudah kelihatan sniper tim polisi. Untung saja tadi ia cepat menyadari garis prediksi bullet line berwarna merah yang menuju kepalanya dan langsung berguling-guling ke balik air mancur taman, jika tidak dia pasti akan mati.

Bunyi tembakan yang sangat nyaring tadi, yang suaranya seperti guntur, berasal dari polisi sniper yang menggunakan AWP Magnum Sniper.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian,

DORRRRR . . . . .

bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi, Arthur terpaksa menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tugu batu. Si sniper musuh yang menggunakan AWP berhasil dengan mudah menemukan posisi mereka.

Saat ini, Tim Vali tidak bisa membalas tembakan lagi. Posisi yang sangat sulit.

DORRRRR . . . . .

Lagi, bunyi guntur terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari sebelah kanan bank, tempat dimana Tim 7 dari Konoha berada.

Tim A, baik yang sebelah kanan dan kiri sedang dalam situasi gawat.

Beralih ke tempat lain yang masih di area bank, bagian belakang bangunan. Tim B yang terdiri dari Hinata, Le Fay, dan Bikou mengambil titik ini, tugas mereka adalah masuk kedalam bank dan menuju ruang pusat komando polisi untuk melumpuhkan jalur komunikasi serta merusak formasi musuh. Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat tim A sebagai attacker sibuk memancing polisi keluar, mereka mengambil jalan memutar dari gerbang menuju bagian belakang bank.

Meski bagian depan bank sedang terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran, polisi keamanan bank tidak serta merta mengosongkan pengamanan pintu belakang. Dari tempat Hinata berdiri, diantara semak-semak yang jaraknya sekitar 80 meter dari pintu belakang, dapat dia lihat ada tiga orang polisi yang berjaga. Ketiga polisi itu tampak sangat waspada pada lingkungan sekitar dengan senjata lengkap yang siap ditembakkan kapanpun. Mendekati dan menyerang mereka secara langsung akan sangat berbahaya karena bagian halaman belakang adalah padang rumput kosong yang tidak ada tempat berlindung saat baku tembak.

Ditangan Hinata ada Dragunov SVD ( _Snaiperskaya Vintovka Dragunova_ ), sebuah sniper rifle ringan semi-automatic buatan rusia untuk jarak menengah dibawah 1 km. Saat ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan CheyTac Intervention M200 seperti pada game sebelumnya karena senjata itu terlalu berat untuk dibawa berjalan dan dikhususkan untuk jarak jauh hingga lebih dari 2 km. Untuk game ini, dimana Hinata harus maju kegaris depan, sniper rifle ringan untuk meningkatkan mobilitas adalah pilihan mutlak.

Hinata yang sedang tiarap di antara semak mengatur tinggi bipodnya, lalu mengkalibrasi ulang scope setelah sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk memembak kamera CCTV dari jarak 500 meter.

Setelah siap, Hinata menarik pelatuknya.

Ciiuuu...

Bruukkkk...

Headshot, salah satu polisi langsung ambruk ditempat. Sebelum tewas, polisi itu tampak panik, mungkin karena telah melihat garis merah DSA bullet line yang diciptakan sistem GGO padanya. Namun sebelum sempat menjauh, kepalanya lebih dahulu ditembus peluru.

Hinata punya trik kecil untuk mengatasi bullet line. Garis merah itu hanya akan muncul ketika tubuh avatar _player_ dibidik oleh senapan. Saat hendak menembak, Hinata membidik benda pada jarak tertentu dari target, kemudian tepat sebelum menarik pelatuk, arah bidikan digeser ke kepala target, sehingga jeda waktu antara munculnya bullet line dan datangnya peluru sangat singkat. Akibatnya si terget tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Hal ini tentu sangat bertentangan dengan cara sniper pada umumnya, dimana sniper harus fokus dan tenang saat membidik titik kecil pada target. Tapi dengan sedikit keterampilan tangan, serta nilai agility yang sangat tinggi, Hinata mampu melakukannya.

Ke pos belakang bank, dua polisi tersisa langsung bergerak begitu temannya jatuh tersungkur. Kedua polisi ini adalah pengguna SMG atau Submachinegun yaitu ES C90. Senjata ringan ini memudahkan penggunanya berlari, buktinya saja kedua polisi dengan cepat sudah sampai di pepohonan dan semak.

Mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau yang menembak jatuh teman mereka adalah seorang sniper. Sniper yang akan menembak pasti memilih posisi di tempat dengan sudut pandang luas dan minim benda-benda pengganggu. Walau keduanya tak melihat bullet line, tapi tetap bisa mencari dimana posisi sniper dengan cepat.

Mereka meninggalkan pos demi keunggulan senjatanya karena jelas-jelas sniper lemah terhadap pertarungan jarak dekat.

Saat sudah sampai disemak-semak, mereka melihat adanya laras senapan Dragunov yang mencuat keluar dari dedaunan. Mereka Membidik, dan...

Cutcutcutcutcutcutcut...

Selama satu menit kedua polisi menembaki tepat ke arah semak dimana senapan dragunov kelihatan. Setelah selesai dan yakin telah menghabisi sniper, dua polisi itu mendekat untuk mengecek.

Nihil, tak ada apa-apa disana. Hanya ada senapan tanpa orangnya. Tiba-tiba kedua polisi dikejutkan oleh teriakan dari atas dahan pohon,

"Oryaaaaa...!"

Sambil berteriak, Bikou mengarahkan moncong AK47 yang dia pegang pada kedua polisi yang ada dibawahnya.

Dordordordordordordor...

Frekuensi serta power tembakan yang tinggi dari AK47 sukses membunuh satu anggota polisi. Akurasi tak jadi masalah karena Bikou menembaknya dari jarak dekat. Satu polisi lagi, yang telah kehilangan setengah HealthPointnya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

Bikou melompat dari dahan dan mengganti magazinenya, 30 butir peluru sudah dia habiskan untuk tembakan tadi.

Sungguh naas, kedua polisi ini tertipu akal licik Hinata.

Si wanita berambut indigo memang sengaja meninggalkan senapannya di tempat tadi karena ia yakin sisa dua polisi pengguna SMG yang menjaga pos belakang pasti maju untuk melakukan pertempuran jarak dekat dengannya. Saat memegang sniper rifle, dia memang lemah terhadap pertarungan jarak dekat dan semua player GGO tahu itu, namun kelelamahan jika dimanfaatkan dengan baik akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan.

Sisa satu polisi yang bersembunyi nampaknya tak bernasib baik.

Ckkreekk...

Itu suara pengaman senjata yang dilepaskan, dengan jari telunjuk dipelatuk, Le Fay siap menembakkan shotgun Leone YG1265 Auto tepat dikepala sang polisi.

"Byebye..."

Doorrrr...

Polisi itu pun tewas setelah terkena headshot dari jarak nol. Kepalanya pecah bersamaan dengan hembusan pecahan proyektil peluru shotgun. Salahnya sendiri karena tidak becus memilih tempat sembunyi, dia malah mengantarkan nyawa.

Le Fay memang penuh keberuntungan, hawa keberadaannya sulit dirasakan dan pemilihan posisinya selalu bagus.

Tiga polisi telah tewas. Masih ada dua puluh tujuh lagi. Sesuai pengamatan yang dilakukan pada hari pertama, polisi keamanan mencapai jumlah maksimal yang ditetapkan sistem untuk map ini yaitu tiga puluh orang.

Suara Sona dari interkom terdengar di earphone masing-masing anggota.

"16 polisi masih sibuk dengan tim A di depan. Tim B, masuk lewat pintu belakang! Ambil koridor sebelah kiri, naik menggunakan tangga darurat menuju lantai tiga. Pintu ketiga sebelah kiri adalah ruang komando. Hati-hati, kalian bisa saja bertemu polisi didalam. Move! Move! Move!"

Aksi Sona terbilang sangat nekat, sendirian tanpa senjata apapun di jantung pertahanan musuh seperti menantang nyawa. Tapi posisinya terbayar mahal dengan mudahnya dia mengakses informasi dan formasi musuh. Semoga saja penyamarannya sebagai NPC nasabah bank tidak ketahuan.

Mengikuti instruksi Sona, Tim B kini sudah dilantai 3, tepat di depan pintu ruang komando. Selama menuju tempat ini, mereka tak bertemu satupun polisi, padahal tempat yang dilalui dipasangi banyak CCTV.

Bikou disisi kanan pintu, sedangkan Hinata dan Le Fay disisi kiri.

Hinata yang memimpin tim B. Dia membuat kode dengan jari tangan,

3

2

1

Brakkkk...

Pintu didobrak oleh Bikou, disambung oleh Le Fay yang melemparkan Smoke Grenade kedalamnya.

Dordorodordorodordordorrrrr...

Serentetan tembakan langsung terdengar bersama dentingan ratusan selongsong peluru yang jatuh ke lantai.

Pintu langsung di hujani dengan peluru hingga satu menit lamanya.

Tim B masih belum masuk, masih di luar ruangan. Mereka tahu kalau polisi yang berada di dalam ruang komando pasti telah menyadari kedatangan mereka lewat kamera pengawas CCTV, menunggu dan bersiap dengan senjata full ammo yang sudah dilepas pengamannya. Makanya setelah pintu terbuka dan bom asap dilempar, mereka tak langsung masuk seperti adegan-adegan yang biasa terjadi di film action. Itu hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa. Untung saja dinding ruangan tebal sehingga tak ada peluru yang tembus.

Saat asap mulai menipis dan suara tembakan dari dalam berhenti, Le Fay beraksi lagi. Dari sisi pintu, dia melemparkan satu Flash Bang kedalam. Hinata, Bikou, dan Le Fay menutup telinga dan membalikkan badan kearah lain. Satu detik kemudian,

FLAAAASSSSSHHHHH . . . . .

Seisi ruangan komando ditelan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, bersamaan pula suara memekakkan hingga intensitas 180 dB. Dengan begini, indra penglihatan dan pendengaran polisi yang ada didalam akan mati selama 5 sampai 7 detik. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka tertipu trik ini, mereka pasti mengira telah berhasil membunuh semua penyerang.

Memanfaatkan momen itulah, tim B masuk kedalam ruangan. Bikou bergerak lurus ke tengah ruangan setelah melewati pintu, sementara Le Fay dan Hinata mengambil jalur sisi kanan dan kiri.

Dordordordordordordor...

Bikou dengan tangan masih memegang AK47 magazine full ammo, langsung memberondong polisi dengan serbuan peluru. Satu polisi yang masih buta berhasil dibunuh oleh Bikou.

Le Fay dari arah kiri melihat ada satu polisi yang sudah sadar dan sedang membidik Bikou. Dia tidak akan tidak memberikan teman seperjuangannya terluka sedikitpun.

Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr...

Le Fay menembakkan tiga peluru beruntun dari shotgun automatic miliknya. Tubuhnya kecil sedangkan Leone YG1265 Auto yang ia gunakan cukup berat untuknya. Berbekal pengetahuan tentang recoil senjatanya yang mengarah keatas, dia membidik kaki musuh. Seperti perkiraan, tembakan ketiga pasti akan mengenai kepala. Dia menggunakan shotgun automatic karena permainan kali ini mengharuskan semua anggota tim untuk melakukan CQC ( _Close Quarter Combat_ ) atau pertarungan jarak dekat antar tim. Senjata yang digunakannya ini tentu lebih baik daripada shotgun Leone 12 Gauge Super yang ia gunakan pada _quest_ sebelumnya karena senjata itu perlu kokang setiap satu kali menembak, sedangkan Leone YG1265 tak perlu kokang karena punya magazine berisi 7 butir peluru didalamnya.

Le Fay langsung menunduk setelah menembak, bersembunyi dibalik meja.

Sedangkan disisi kanan, Hinata bisa melihat polisi terakhir yang ada didalam ruang komando. Hanya ada tiga polisi diruangan ini.

DORR...

Berbekal Nighthawk .50 pabrikan Israel atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Desert Eagle, Hinata kembali mendapatkan headshot. Dengan power yang sangat besar untuk ukuran sebuah handgun, musuh pun langsung tewas.

Hinata saat ini bisa bergerak cepat karena _primary weapon_ Dragunov miliknya dia tinggalkan di semak. Saat ini dia tidak perlu senjata itu lagi, jadi pengurangan MSPD atau _move speed penalty_ tak berlaku lagi padanya karena berat senjata utama sudah dihilangkan. Nilai luar biasa dari statistik _Agility_ Hinata merupakan nilai mutlak kemampuan menembak, bukan hanya skill menembak jitu jarak jauh saja, tapi juga termasuk menembak jarak dekat. Hanya menggunakan handgun atau pistol, dia mampu menembak kepala dari target yang bergerak hingga jarak 35 meter. Prinsip Hinata adalah, _One Hit One Kill_.

Karena power tembakan Desert Eagle tinggi, maka jeda setiap tembakan atau _attack speed_ menjadi rendah. Akan rugi besar jika digunakan untuk CQC, tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata yang selalu mendapatkan headshot pada setiap peluru yang ia gunakan.

Hinata bicara lewat saluran interkom, "Tim B kepada Sona, Sector Clear!"

"Kerja Bagus." terdengar suara feminim yang menyahut dari seberang sana.

Ruang pusat komando dan pengawas CCTV milik tim polisi keamanan bank sudah direbut oleh tim perampok. Sebenarnya strategi ini agak aneh, sedikit berbeda dengan yang dilakukan sekelompok teroris atau perampok pada umumnya. Biasanya didunia nyata, ruang komando markas musuh diserang pertama kali dengan serangan kejutan yang tak diketahui atau bahkan diserang oleh hacker, tapi opsi hacker belum tersedia dalam sistem permainan GGO. Cara ini efektif untuk merusak formasi dan jalur komunikasi sehingga _attacker_ akan lebih mudah menembus barikade musuh.

Sona yang membuat strategi ini berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Jika yang di serang oleh timnya adalah markas atau tempat yang dalam kondisi biasa, sewajarnya ruang pengawas CCTV dan komando diserang lebih dahulu, baru kemudian _attacker_ maju. Namun bank dalam _quest_ ini dijaga dengan status siaga penuh oleh tim polisi selama tiga hari permainan, sebab mereka tahu pasti akan diserang, tinggal menunggu waktunya saja lagi. Pastinya ruangan tersebut akan dijaga sangat ketat. Oleh karena itu, Sona memerintahkan Tim A sebagai _attacker_ menyerang duluan didepan agar para polisi terfokus kesana, atau bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan sebagian penjaga ruang komando akan dipindah ke garis depan untuk melawan Tim A. Hal ini membuat pertahanan di pusat komando sedikit melemah. Mereka pasti akan menyangka kalau pusat komando tidak akan diserang lagi karena sudah ada serangan frontal dari depan, tak menduga kalau mereka tetap ditargetkan, sehingga team B lebih mudah merebut ruang itu.

Sona bersuara lagi lewat saluran komunikasi, "Kalian cari server radio di ruangan itu, hancurkan!"

BAAANGGGG...

"Sudah beres." ucap Bikou. Dia baru saja menginjak alat berbentuk persegi yang tersembunyi dibawah meja hingga hancur.

Tim Sona menggunakan saluran interkom yang tersambung kesemua anggota untuk saling berkomunikasi, mirip konsep topologi jaringan mesh. Namun yang digunakan polisi keamanan berbeda, anggota polisi jauh lebih banyak sehingga perlu semacam server yang mengatur jalur komunikasi untuk mengurangi noise. Karena itulah, hanya dengan menghancurkan server di ruang komando, maka saluran komunikasi polisi akan lumpuh total.

"Le Fay kepada Sona-sama." suara imut khas anak-anak menyapa indra pendengaran semua anggota tim. Lumayan lah, loli macam Le Fay pasti efektif untuk mengurangi tekanan yang dialami anggota tim walau hanya sekedar suaranya saja. Dia nampaknya hanya iseng ikutan bersuara. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tim B, segera turun ke lantai bawah tanah! Aku akan menunggu kalian didepan pintu ruang berangkas."

Tim B pun langsung meninggalkan ruang komando.

Sementara Sona yang masih ada di lantai satu tepat di belakang meja teller, kini telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pegawai bank lengkap dengan nametage. Dia berjalan dengan menarik seorang NPC yang memakai nametag 'Manager' bersamanya. Tujuannya adalah ruang berangkas di lantai bawah tanah. Hal ini lumrah, jika ada kasus perampokan dan sedang terjadi adu tembak dengan polisi, biasanya ada pegawai bank yang diam-diam mencek kondisi berangkas. Tujuannya untuk mengganti sandi keamanan agar berangkas lebih sulit dibobol. Penyamaran yang bagus, Sona.

Pasukan polisi keamanan sudah kehilangan pemimpin, orangnya pasti salah satu diantara tiga orang yang dilumpuhkan oleh Tim B. Sekarang _attacker_ Tim A sudah bisa menyerang masuk ke garis pertahahan polisi. Tak ada lagi yang mengintai dari kamera pengawas CCTV dan mengkoordinir para polisi.

Sambil berjalan, Sona memberi intruksi kepada anggota, "Tim A, saatnya kalian beraksi, Goooo!"

"Diterima/Oke/Roger/Affirmative/Siap/Laksanakan!"

Perintah Sona disahut oleh semua anggota Tim A.

Ke sebelah kiri bangunan,

"Kalian siap?" tanya Vali.

"Tentu saja."

"Kapanpun."

Arthur dan Kuroka menjawab bergiliran. Mereka berdua membuang primary weapon-nya, Krieg 552 dan SG553. Kedua benda itu hanya akan memberi _MSPD penalty_ atau pengurangan angka statistik _move speed_ pada avatar player karena berat senjata. Lagipula semua pelurunya sudah habis untuk baku tembak sejak tadi. Bagi tim Sona sebagai perampok, diberi batasan oleh sistem GGO dalam jumlah amunisi yang bisa dibawa yakni satu set yang terdiri dari satu magazine terpasang dan dua maganize cadangan.

Hanya Vali yang masih menggunakan primary weapon-nya, Minimi M249 dengan magazine terakhir berisi 100 butir peluru.

Vali memberi kode jari,

3

2

1

Kuroka melempar 3 smoke granade sekaligus.

Claaaassssssshhh...

Segera setelah ledakan, Arthur mengaktifkan Light Saber, lalu melompat dan maju, bergerak lurus menuju barikade polisi didalam asap putih tebal yang membumbung.

Nampak terlihat, Light Saber yang berpendar ungu bersinar dari dalam kabut.

Cutcutcutcutcutcutcut...

Dordordordordordor...

Semua polisi membuat respon yang sama, menembaki cahaya yang berpendar. Mereka merasa bahwa orang yang maju menyerang sangat lah bodoh. Buat apa melempar bom asap kalau nyatanya malah membawa senjata yang bercahaya dan memberitahu posisi? Walaupun tidak melihat orangnya, namun asal fokus menembak ke arah cahaya ungu itu, pasti akan kena.

Namun perkiraan mereka semua meleset. Arthur yang punya _skill_ hebat menggunakan pedang, ditambah catatan statistik _Attack Speed_ dan _Move Speed_ yang tinggi, mampu menangkis semua peluru yang tertuju padanya.

DOORRRR...

Suara guntur terdengar lagi, namun peluru dari AWP Magnum Sniper berkaliber besar bahkan juga mampu dibelah oleh tebasan Light Saber. Tentu saja karena Light Saber adalah senjata mahal jarak dekat dengan daya hancur terkuat yang ada dalam sistem game GGO.

Bersamaan dengan Arthur, dibelakangnya dalam satu garis lurus, Vali dan Kuroka menyusul. Posisi mereka berdua aman karena setiap peluru sudah di tangkis atau ditebas lebih dulu oleh Arthur. Meski begitu, Vali tidak diam saja. Dia berlari sambil menembakkan semua sisa amunisi Minimi di tangannya kesisi kiri Arthur. Kuroka pun sama, memberondongkan pelurunya kesisi kanan. Wanita kucing ini menggunakan pistol ringan yang sama seperti permaian sebelumnya yaitu TEC-9, pistol semi-automatic yang mampu menembakkan peluru beruntun seperti SMG. Ada dua pistol, masing-masing disetiap tangannya.

"Nyawhahahahaaa~~~ . . . . ." Kuroka nampak tertawa, anggap saja sebagai pelampiasan stressnya selama permainan menegangkan mempertaruhkan nyawa ini berlangsung.

Apa yang dilakukan Vali dan Kuroka, berhasil mengurangi beban Arthur di posisi paling depan. Beberapa polisi sudah terluka, sebagian bersembunyi untuk mereload amunisi.

Posisi Tim Vali berjarak 15 meter lagi dari barikade polisi, Vali mengulas seringaian, setelah membuang Minimi yang memperlambat gerakannya, saatnya dia menuntaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

Berpindah ke sebelah kanan bank pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Bupbupbupbup...Bupbupbupbup...

Kakakakakakakakakakakaka...

Naruto dan Sasuke masih menembakkan rifle masing-masing.

Para polisi tampak tenang, tak ada lagi hujan peluru seperti tadi. Mereka semua tahu kalau amunisi milik tim perampok terbatas sampai 3 magazine saja, jadi lebih memilih menunggu dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan tiang bangunan. Sesuai perhitungan, sebentar lagi para perampok akan kehabisan amunisi.

Benar saja, tembakan dari Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar berhenti saat magazine terakhir mereka kosong. Karena sudah tak berguna, primary weapon itu dibuang begitu saja.

Kini saatnya pasukan polisi keamanan bank membalas.

Saat para polisi menatap ke arah taman yang gelap, mereka yang sudah siap dengan senjata terisi ammo penuh, dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, berdiri menantang dengan senyum lebar.

Shiiiinnngggg..

Deru suara desingan mekanik itu berasal dari putaran senjata tipe gatling enam laras yang dipegang oleh sang gadis. Itu Minigun M134, senjata yang sama yang digunakan oleh tim polisi konvoi saat game yang ia mainkan sebelumnya, namun ini versi yang bisa ditenteng dengan kedua tangan. Tangak kiri Sakura memegang handle bagian tengah sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bagian belakang sekaligus menarik pelatuk. Sakura memang spesialis pemain yang khusus menggunakan senjata berat untuk menembus pertahanan musuh setebal apapun, itulah kelebihannya berkat statistik _strength_ yang sangat tinggi.

Polisi keamanan tidak sempat menembak karena kejutan tak terduga itu, pantas saja hanya dua orang yang menembak, sedangkan satu sisanya yaitu si gadis berambut pink sengaja menunggu untuk kesempatan ini.

"Shannarooouuuuuuu...!"

DOORDRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR . . . . . .

Sekarang balasan untuk pasukan polisi, kini hujan peluru untuk mereka dari Minugun M134 yang mampu memuntahkan sampai 6000 peluru permenit.

Semua polisi sibuk berlindung, ada yang dibalik dinding dan tiang beton bangunan bank.

Sakura menyisir dari arah kanan ke kiri dengan Minigunnya. Karena posisi tangannya memegang senjata, hanya satu arah gerakan ini saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan ia juga tidak bisa menembak sambil bergerak karena saking beratnya Minigun M134, hampir 40 kg. Belum lagi tambahan ransel khusus berisi amunisi kaliber 7,26 mm dipunggungnya yang beratnya sekitar angka itu pula.

Hampir semua anggota polisi terluka, bahkan satu sudah tewas karena dengan bodohnya bersembunyi dibalik dinding beton yang tidak tebal. Kendaraan lapis baja saja bisa ditembus Minigun, apalagi kalau cuma dinding beton tipis.

Sakura berhenti menembak 45 detik kemudian, total 4500 butir peluru yang mengisi ranselnya sudah habis. Segera saja dia buang Minigun itu beserta ransel amunisinya.

Saatnya maju menghabisi musuh.

Sasuke paling depan, ia tidak menggunakan secondary weapon tapi menggunakan malee. Sepasang katana atau sistem GGO lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Dual Wakizashi.

Trannnkkk, TangTeng. . . . .

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke menyerbu ke garis depan sembari menangkis dan membelah setiap peluru yang tertuju padanya. Rupanya ada polisi yang sudah berhasil bangkit setelah dihujani peluru Minigun Sakura.

Jangan lupa, ini hanyalah dunia virtual, bukan dunia nyata. Tangan Sasuke normal, ia memiliki kedua tangannya kembali seperti avatar player normal pada umumnya. Makanya pada game kemarin, ia mampu menyetir mobil sport dengan skill mumpuni. Tak mungkin kan ada pengendara mobil yang menyetir hanya dengan satu tangan?

Dibelakangnya, dalam satu garis lurus ada Naruto dan Sakura. Formasi yang sama seperti yang digunakan Tim Vali. Masing-masing primary weapon sudah dibuang untuk menghilangkan _Move Speed Penalty_ akibat berat senjata itu.

Kini mereka bertiga hanya berjarak 15 meter dari posisi para polisi.

 _Satu hari yang lalu, saat pengarahan strategi merampok bank._

 _Tampak Bikou masih tak bisa menerima strategi yang dibuat Sona untuk masuk ke jantung pertahanan musuh. Masuk kedalam bank yang mana ada 30 polisi keamanan dengan senjata lengkap dan amunisi berlimpah sementara tim mereka hanya 1o orang dengan amunisi terbatas, mustahil kan?. "Ak-aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menang dengan cara ini?"_

 _Sona menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata keturunan generasi keempat Sun Wukong, "Bikou-san..."_

 _"Aap-apa, Megane?" Bikou nampak risih dipandangi seperti itu._

 _"Kalian lupa dengan jati diri kalian sendiri hah?" Sona kini memandang semua anggota tim._

 _"Maksudmu?" Sakura pun seperti Bikou, sama-sama belum mengerti maksud Sona._

 _"Kalian semua petarung kan? Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."_

 _"Hei, Sona. Coba jelaskan lebih detail, kami mana bisa mengerti kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu."_

 _Sona membuang nafas, pada orang yang disukai meski sudah beristri, dia tidak bisa bersikap keras seperti itu pada Naruto. "Ekhkhem, kalian tahu, hampir semua player GGO ahli tembak-menembak dengan berbagai macam tipe-tipe senjata, tapi mereka lemah dengan pertarungan yang melibatkan kontak fisik. Yah, karena memang baru 2 tahun ini saja GGO memberlakukan pertarungan fisik antar player._

 _"Hn, lalu?" Sasuke mendengus penasaran._

 _"Masuki barisan pertahanan mereka, serang dari jarak nol, maka kalian pasti menang."_

 _Semua anggota terdiam, tak disangka Sona benar-benar tahu jati diri mereka, lebih tahu daripada diri mereka sendiri._

Kembali ke situasi saat ini,

Slice...

Slice...

Satu orang polisi langsung tewas setelah perut dan dadanya di tebas oleh Sasuke dengan kedua wakizashinya, badan polisi itu penggal tiga.

"Chaaa..."

Duuaaaggg...

Satu polisi tewas lagi karena tinju super tangan kiri Sakura yang mengenai rahangnya. Benar-benar, statistik _strength_ gadis ini sangat gila hingga satu tinjunya saja sanggup membuat damage yang menghabiskan Healthpoint seorang player.

Crruuccckkk...

Sakura dengan senyum lebar, sekali lagi membunuh satu polisi dengan mengoyak bagian perut. Dia menggunakan Dragon Claw yang dipasang di tangan kanannya. Andai saja cakar besi itu ada sepasang untuk tangan kanan dan kiri, maka Sakura akan sangat mirip dengan tokoh hero fiksi bernama Wolverine.

Sedangkan Naruto, bergerak dibelakang salah satu polisi...

Blesshh...

...sambil mengiris belakang leher si polisi dengan sebuah bayonet ditangan kanan. Bayonet, sebuah pisau khusus militer dengan desain futuristik. Naruto menggunakannya semudah menggunakan kunai.

Jbebbb...

Satu lagi polisi yang diserang Naruto, orang itu mendapat tusukan bayonet dibelakang kepala, membuatnya tewas seketika.

Polisi yang terkena irisan bayonet dibelakang lehernya ternyata masih hidup. Dia berusaha mengangkat Maverick M4A1 Carbine, mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Namun sebelum sempat menarik pelatuk,

Dooorrrr..

Naruto dapat headshot, meski agilitynya rendah, tapi jika menembak dari jarak dua meter, itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia membawa secondary weapon, handgun yang sering digunakan oleh _player_ pemula, Glock 18 atau nama lainnya 9x19mm Sidearms.

Polisi itupun mati seketika.

Slice...Slice...

Berbekal teknik dua pedang Nitoryu, Sasuke menumbangkan satu lagi polisi keamanan.

Sisa satu polisi terakhir ternyata bersembunyi dari diantara puing dinding beton yang hancur oleh Minigun Sakura. Dia pengguna AWP Magnum Sniper yang membuat suara guntur berkali-kali tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, AWAAAAAASSS!"

Sakura berteriak memperingatkan, saat Sasuke berbalik, pandangan matanya jadi merah karena bullet line dari Magnum Sniper yang dibidikkan tepat kekepalanya.

Staabbbb,,,,,

Bullet Line merah itu hilang seketika, peluru tak jadi bersarang dikepala Sasuke. Yang ada ialah sebilah bayonet menancap di kepala si sniper.

Naruto pelakunya, melempar bayonet semudah melempar kunai. Untung saja kali ini lemparan bayonetnya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Selesai!. Delapan polisi yang menjaga bagian depan sebelah kanan sudah habis dibantai Tim 7. Sakura dapat tiga, satu dengan Minigun sebelumnya dan dua lagi barusan. Sasuke dapat dua, sedangkan Naruto dapat tiga.

"Terima kasih, Dobe!"

"Che, tumben kau berterima kasih padaku, Teme!"

"Hn, sudah baik aku mau berterima kasih padamu."

"Sombong sekali kau! Kalau bukan aku yang menolongmu, badanmu didunia nyata pasti sudah terbujur kaku dan mendingin."

Sakura tak mau memikirkan kedua orang terdekatnya yang lagi-lagi mulai bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele.

"Uhmm, Sakura kepada Sona. Sector Clear."

"Kuroka pada Sona. Sector Clear, Nyaaaannnn~~~."

Hoooooo, rupanya Tim Vali juga sudah selesai.

Memang benar, setelah beralih ke sebelah kiri, suasana tenang tak ada lagi suara tembakan. Tampak dua tubuh avatar polisi terbelah, hasil karya seni Arthur dengan Light Saber-nya. Dua orang polisi dengan tubuh menjadi sarang peluru dari pistol automatic TEC-9 milik Kuroka. Empat sisanya dengan kepala berlubang akibat tusukan Seal Knife yang digunakan Vali. Sang Hakuryukou menggunakan malee yang sama seperti Naruto, sebuah pisau militer.

Vali berdiri setelah mencabut Seal Knife miliknya dari kepala polisi yang terakhir ia bunuh.

Pyar...

Pyar...Pyar...Pyar...Pyar...Pyar...

Semua avatar polisi keamanan pun pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Itulah yang terjadi pada avatar yang mati setelah tertembak dalam permainan GGO.

Sampai saat ini, sudah 22 polisi yang dikonfirmasi tewas. Sedangkan anggota tim Sona, meski masih hidup, namun juga menerima banyak luka. Yang paling parah adalah Arthur, dia sudah kehilangan 60% Healthpoint akibat menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng berjalan didalam asap tadi.

Benar apa kata Sona, polisi keamanan yang menjaga bank terdiri dari gamer-gamer profesional yang ahli strategi dan skill menembak, namun nyatanya lemah jika dihadapkan pertarungan fisik. Sona benar-benar jenius, dia mampu menganalisis kemampuan lawan dan anggota timnya sampai sedetail ini dan membuat strategi terbaik.

Lewat saluran komunikasi, Sona menyuarakan instruksi selanjutnya untuk Tim A, "Kalian masih ingat denah bangunan ini kan? Ambil jalur yang sudah kutentukan kemarin, bergerak secepat yang kalian bisa menuju lantai bawah tanah. Aku sudah berada di lantai bawah tanah dan memecahkan sandinya, berangkas akan kubuka 5 menit lagi, dan pintunya akan tertutup kembali setelah satu menit. Bergeraklah secepat yang kalian bisa tapi tetap hati-hati, mengerti!"

"Ha'i...!"

Setelah menyahut instruksi Sona, Tim A yang terdiri dari Tim Vali dan Tim 7 Konoha masuk bersamaan melewati pintu depan, mereka berenam bergegas turun melalui tangga.

Untuk saat ini, mereka bisa bergerak lebih leluasa didalam bank. Ruang komando polisi sudah dilumpuhkan, jadi tidak ada yang mengawasi lewat kamera CCTV. Meski begitu, mereka tetap hati-hati. Masih ada beberapa polisi lagi didalam bank.

Sasuke masih siaga dengan kedua Wakizashi di tangannya. Padahal di pinggangnya tersarung sebuah pistol, namun tampaknya dia enggan menggunakan itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa menggunakan teknik dua pedang, kan didunia nyata tangannya cuma satu?

Sedangkan yang lainnya, ada Sakura memegang handgun Baretta di tangan kiri dan cakar besi Dragon Claw di tangan kanan. Arthur memakai FN Five seveN ditangan kiri dan Light Saber ditangan kanan. Naruto dan Vali sama, sama-sama menggunakan sebuah pistol standar Glock 18 dan sebilah pisau militer. Berbeda dengan Kuroka, dia menggunakan dua pistol TEC-9 sekaligus, mungkin hanya dia belum kehabisan amunisinya.

"Halooo, Le Fay pada semuanya." Suara imut Le Fay terdengar lagi di saluran interkom, "Terakhir kulihat di ruang komando polisi tadi, ada enam polisi yang sedang menuju ke lantai bawah tanah. Yang sampai disana duluan hati-hati!. Dua sisanya aku tidak melihat."

Sama seperti Tim A, Tim B yang terdiri dari Hinata, Le Fay, dan Bikou juga sedang menuju bawah tanah setelah melumpuhkan ruang komando.

Peringatan dari Le Fay tentu sangat penting, jelas tim manapun yang ada sampai disana lebih dulu akan disambut dengan muntahan peluru. Apalagi untuk Sona yang sudah dibawah sana, jika sampai penyamarannya sebagai pegawai bank diketahui, maka tidak hanya Sona yang mati, tapi semua rencana juga akan gagal total.

Beralih pada Tim B yang ternyata masih di lantai 3, mereka harus melewati koridor panjang karena tangga khusus untuk turun ke lantai bawah tanah letaknya bersebrangan dengan tangga darurat yang mereka gunakan untuk naik tadi.

Bikou berjalan didepan, diikuti Hinata dan Le Fay. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati agar seminimal mungkin menimbulkan suara hentakan kaki. Masih ada dua polisi yang tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Bangunan bank didesain seperti arsitektur bangunan Romawi. Koridor yang dilewati Tim B melengkung ke arah kiri, menyulitkan untuk melihat musuh yang ada didepan. Ditambah lagi tak ada benda atau furniture apapun untuk berlindung dan semua pintu dikoridor terkunci, jadi mereka harus ekstra hati-hati, jangan sampai bertemu polisi dari arah depan.

BupBupBupBupBup...

CutCutCuCtuCut...

Yang dikawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Tim B dikejutkan oleh suara tembakan peluru. Mereka bertiga merapatkan badan kedinding sebelah kiri, memanfaatkan lengkungan koridor untuk berlindung. Tampak jelas terlihat goresan peluru yang mengenai dinding sebelah kanan.

Bikou memasang magazine terakhir ke AK47. Le Fay juga, mengisi ulang shotgunnya, semua peluru yang ia miliki sudah habis. Gadis cilik ini karena tidak bisa membawa banyak beban dan lambat, maka dia membatasi jumlah amunisi yang dibawa agar tidak ketinggalan oleh yang lain saat bergerak.

Moment ketika tembakan polisi behenti sejenak, Bikou bergeser kekanan lorong lalu menembakkan AK47-nya.

DorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDorDor...

Nihil. Bikou belum berhasil melukai musuh hingga tembakannya berhenti dan 30 butir pelurunya habis. Terpaksa dia kembali ke dinding sebelah kiri untuk berlindung, mengganti dengan secondary weapon CZ75-Auto Pistol. Bikou lebih suka dengan senjata otomatis yang mampu menembakkan peluru secara beruntun, agar menutupi kelemahannya dalam hal akurasi.

Tanpa memberi musuh untuk membalas, Le Fay mengambil resiko bergerak ke dinding sebelah kanan, dan

Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr... Dorrr...

Tembakan beruntun dari shotgun memaksa polisi berlindung kembali dibalik lengkungan dinding koridor. Meski aman dari tembakan langsung, tetap saja kedua polisi itu menerima damage dari pecahan proyektil peluru shotgun yang dipantulkan dinding, walau damage-nya kecil.

Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun yang dipakai Le Fay hanya mampu menampung 7 butir peluru, maka dari itu setelah suara tembakan yang ketujuh, kedua polisi yang telah selesai mereload ammo langsung merapat kedinding kanan dan membalas tembakan.

BupBupBupBupBup...

CutCutCuCtuCut...

Rentetan peluru yang dimuntahkan dari SMG ES C90 dan KM UMP45 milik kedua polisi memaksa tim yang diisi oleh Bikou, Hinata, dan Le Fay menempel ketat ke dinding kiri koridor. Bahkan terpaksa mundur karena merasakan kalau kedua polisi perlahan bergerak maju ke arah mereka.

Le Fay sudah mengganti senjatanya, hanya tersisa R8 Revolver di tangannya. Shotgun tadi sudah dibuang jauh-jauh karena tak ada peluru lagi. Senjata api sekunder Le Fay ini tak memakai magazine, tapi revolver yang mampu diisi hingga 8 peluru dalam satu putaran. Hanya handgun ini yang cocok untuknya, power dan akurasinya bagus untuk tembakan tunggal, mirip seperti Desert Eagle yang digunakan Hinata.

Bikou, Hinata, dan Le Fay terus bergerak mundur sambil tetap menempel didinding. Mereka menunggu polisi mereload senjata lalu membalas.

Tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara, "Tak ada gunanya, kalian hanya akan membuang peluru kalau menembak seperti tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana, Hinata-neesama?" tanya Le Fay.

Bikou menoleh ke arah Hinata, seakan meminta jawaban.

Hinata tidak menjawab namun malah memejamkan matanya. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada indra pendengarannya untuk memperhitungkan posisi polisi dibalik lengkungan dinding koridor.

Moment ketika suara tembakan dari polisi berhenti, dalam gerakan slow motion, Hinata bergerak ke tengah koridor sambil memutar badan, kedua lengan yang masing-masing memegang Desert Eagle ia ayunkan lembut namun cepat, hingga ketika sampai pada titik tertentu,

DORR...

DORR...

Dua peluru dilepaskan Hinata secara beruntun dari pistol di tangan kanan dan kiri.

Peluru bergerak meninggalkan jejak angin yang terbelah. Jika di amati seksama, peluru yang keluar ini sangat berbeda dengan peluru pada umumnya. Body peluru memiliki ulir-ulir melengkung yang membuat peluru berputar cepat saat melaju.

Tembakan barusan adalah tembakan khusus, peluru itu tidak memiliki jalur lurus namun melengkung. Lengkungan jalur peluru mengikuti lengkungan koridor. Kedua butir peluru masih nampak bergerak perlahan dalam slow motion, hingga akhirnya menemukan targetnya. Wajah dua orang polisi yang tertutup masker, namun jelas sekali nampak dari tatapan mata yang melotot bahwa mereka sangat terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat bullet line yang melengkung.

Jrassshhhh...Jrasssshhh...

Tak sempat bereaksi apapun, kedua polisi ambruk dengan lubang yang cukup lebar dikepala akibat power dan kekuatan penetrasi yang sangat tinggi dari Desert Eagle atau pistol dengan nama lain Nighthawk. Hinata dapat headshot lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Le Fay terdiam, tak menyangka ada yang bisa menembak dan membuat pelurunya berbelok seperti itu. Begitupula dengan Bikou. Secara hukum fisika, belum ada teori dan logika yang membenarkan hal ini.

Karena penasaran Le Fay menanyakannya, "Hinata-neesama, Bba-bagaimana kau bisa menembak seperti itu?"

Le Fay bahkan tak lancar bertanya karena masih shock akan aksi Hinata.

Si gadis bersurai indigo dengan style poni rata itu tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Hanya suatu _Unique Skill_ yang dengan sebuah keberuntungan bisa kumiliki."

Jawaban singkat Hinata tak memuaskan rasa penasaran Le Fay maupun Bikou.

Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar adanya. Teknik membelokkan peluru tadi adalah sebuah _Unique Skill_ yang dibuat oleh sistem GGO hanya untuk player terpilih. Syaratnya adalah harus memiliki statistic _agility_ atau akurasi menembak yang sangat tinggi, selain itu juga harus memiliki jam terbang lama dalam game GGO.

Untuk syarat pertama, Hinata memenuhinya karena memang dia memiliki agility yang tinggi. Namun ia berbuat curang untuk syarat kedua. Hinata hanya dua bulan berada di GGO, padahal player lainnya sudah bertahun-tahun. Paling lama 3,5 tahun semenjak pertama kali GGO Launching ke publik. Hinata mengunduh _Unique Skill_ itu sekaligus amunisi spesialnya dari pusat sistem GGO dengan bantuan akses dari Yui, sebuah program AI dengan nama resmi _Matrix Transporter Space-Time Module Program, Purwarupa 1_.

Biarkanlah Hinata berbuat curang dan licik, kepribadiannya saat ini memang tidak sama lagi seperti dulu semenjak badai masalah menimpa hidupnya dan hidup suaminya.

Masalah tim B sudah beres, mereka lansung menuju lantai bawah tanah lewat tangga khusus.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu. Di lantai bawah tanah, Tim A yang terdiri dari enam orang sedang bertarung sengit dengan enam polisi.

Kakakakakaka...

BupBupBupBup...

Dordordordordor...

Rentetan peluru terus berdatangan dari para polisi yang menempati posisi bagus. Mereka lebih dulu disini jadi bisa memilih titik yang menguntungkan.

Sedangkan Tim penyerang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik box-box barang yang berserakan disana. Itupun tidak sepenuhnya bisa bersembunyi karena posisi mereka benar-benar tak diuntungkan.

Yang paling buruk adalah, ternyata ada hal diluar dugaan dimana para polisi keamanan yang ada diruangan itu berhasil memecahkan sandi sebuah _codebox_ , sejenis item atau hadiah dari Map bagi mereka yang menemukan dan membukanya untuk memanggil sepuluh NPC polisi keamanan. Polisi keamanan yang sama dengan NPC untuk _quest_ ini pertama kali. Skill bertarung para NPC itu juga cukup tinggi dan dibekali banyak amunisi. Sayangnya tim polisi lah yang menemukan _codebox_ itu, kalau saja tim perampok, mungkin tim perampok sudah menang dari tadi.

Jadi, tim perampok pada kenyataannya sedang bertempur dengan 16 polisi di ruangan yang sempit berukuran 55x45 meter dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan untuk baku tembak. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, sungguh sial nasib Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Memang makhluk bisa membuat rencana, tapi Yang Maha Kuasa jua lah yang menentukan.

Sesekali Naruto maupun yang lain membalas tembakan, namun itu tak cukup efektif karena hanya menggunakan pistol. Arthur maupun Sasuke juga tidak bisa maju dengan pedang masing-masing, HealthPoint mereka sudah turun sampai tersisa 35%, akan sangat beresiko jika mereka melakukan hal gila seperti diluar tadi untuk melawan 16 polisi dengan senjata api full ammo.

Lebih berbahaya lagi, di tengah kedua kubu yang sedang melakukan baku tembak, ada Sona berdiri dengan tenang, tak ada gemetar sedikitpun. Dia berdiri bersama seorang NPC yang menjabat manager bank tepat didepan pintu berangkas yang masih tertutup. Tak bergerak secenti pun. Untung saja para polisi tidak menyadari kalau Sona yang bersama manager bank bukan NPC melainkan seorang player, jika tidak Sona sudah tewas ditembak dari tadi.

Naruto dan yang lain masih bertahan, mereka benar-benar dirugikan dengan kejutan diluar dugaan ini. Tak disangka mereka dikeroyok habis-habisan sekarang. Kalau sampai peluru di pistol masing-masing habis, tamat lah sudah. Bertarung dengan fisik seperti tadi dan menusuk ke pertahanan musuh sangat tidak mungkin, sebelum sempat bergerak maju ke posisi musuh untuk melawan dengan pisau dan pedang, mereka pasti sudah keburu dihujani peluru. Lalu juga tak ada sisa bom asap atau flashbang lagi yang bisa digunakan sebagai umpan.

Benar-benar buruk.

Ini situasi terburuk bagi Naruto dan yang lain selama permainan.

Karena fokus pada tembak menembak, tak satupun yang menyadari kalau pintu berangkas sudah terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya suara ' _Access Guaranted_ ' yang berasal dari _Security System_ yang melindungi berangkas.

Akibat suara itu, semua polisi langsung mengalihkan bidikan senjata ke arah pintu berangkas.

Ternyata diamnya Sona memang disengaja, bukan menunggu aman tapi menunggu waktu yang telah ia tetapkan sendiri dari awal. Pintu berangkas akan terbuka setelah melewati dua lapis kode keamanan. Yang pertama sudah ia pecahkan sebelum para polisi masuk ke lantai bawah tanah. Sedangkan yang kedua adalah dengan pengenalan sidik jari.

Ketika waktunya tiba, dia menggunakan telapak tangan NPC manager bank dan ditempelkan ke scanner sidik jari.

Pintu berangkas perlahan terbuka. Para Polisi tak menyangka kalau sejak awal bank sudah disusupi perampok sehingga dengan gampangnya formasi mereka di tembus, bahkan ruang komando dan saluran kumonikasi lumpuh total. Sekarang mereka tak akan membiarkan tim perampok mengambil item yang ada didalam berangkas, dengan cara apapun.

Ratatatatatatata...

Kakakakakakaka...

Hujan peluru tertuju pada Sona.

Meski mendapat luka parah dan menyisakan 15% Healthpoint, Sona berhasil masuk setelah menggunakan tubuh NPC manager bank sebagai tameng hidup.

Hujan peluru dari para polisi berhenti sejenak.

Tersisa enam orang dari tim perampok, mereka hendak masuk kedalam berangkas namun tidak bisa. Jika mereka kesana, hanya akan jadi sasaran empuk untuk ditembaki polisi.

Namun bantuan datang.

Bikou muncul dari balik pintu di sudut lain lantai bawah tanah, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Le Fay.

Memanfaatkan situasi saat terjadi kekosongan baku tembak, Le Fay melempar sebuah Flashbang atau bom cahaya ke tengah-tengah ruang bawah tanah. Tampaknya hanya dia yang punya flashbang untuk pengalihan, itu yang terakhir dan satu-satunya.

Semua orang, termasuk polisi keamanan dan NPC polisi tambahan menutup mata agar tidak buta.

1,5 detik kemudian, reflek tanpa perintah atau instruksi apapun, Naruto dengan mata tertutup karena sudah menghafal jalur langsung berlari dari posisinya menuju pintu berangkas yang masih terbuka. Dia yang pertama berlari tanpa menunggu yang lain.

Namun terjadi sesuatu diluar dugaan.

Flashbangnya tidak meledak. Padahal benda itu berlabel akan meledak 1,5 detik setelah pemicunya dilepas.

Benda itu rusak.

Naruto tanpa pertahanan dan perlindungan.

Dasar Baka Dobe, bodoh. Si pirang ini mengantar nyawa.

Enam orang polisi yang sadar kalau Flashbang tidak meledak, seketika membidikkan rifle masing-masing ke arah Naruto. Si pirang di ambang kematian.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Hinata berteriak seraya mengayunkan Desert Eagle di tangan kanannya.

DORR...

Menggunakan visualiasi slow motion, hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya. Berkat _Unique Skill_ yang mampu membelokkan peluru, Hinata membuat bullet line yang melengkung menuju kepala polisi terdekat.

Peluru dengan ulir-ulir indah seperti karya seni pandai besi yang menghiasi bodinya, bergerak dinamis sepanjang jalur lengkung.

Jrassshhh...

Kepala si polisi berlubang.

Setelah menembus kepala polisi tadi, peluru masih bergerak seperti baru keluar dari moncongnya, power handgun Desert Eagle yang digunakan Hinata memang gila. Bullet line baru yang melengkung tercipta dari lubang kepala polisi tadi ke kepala polisi didekatnya.

Jrasssshhh...

Satu polisi lagi mati dengan kepala berlubang.

Peluru tembus dan terus melaju dalam jalur lengkung.

Jrasssshhh...

Jrasssshhh...

Jrasssshhh...

Jrasssshhh...

Empat polisi lainnya secara beruntun tewas setelah menerima Headshot.

Ini tembakan paling gila dan spektakuler sepanjang sejarah GGO semenjak awal game ini launching. Satu tembakan pistol, membunuh enam polisi sekaligus dengan tembakan berbelok.

Naruto aman hingga berhasil masuk kedalam ruang berangkas. Karena berlari dengan mata tertutup, dia tidak menyadari kalau nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan oleh istrinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba,

BAAAAAAAANNNGGGG . . . . . .

Ah, ternyata Flashbang yang dilempar Le Fay bukannya rusak, tapi delay. Tidak ada yang tahu ada masalah apa pada benda itu?

Ledakan cahaya dan suara menggetarkan seisi lantai bawah tanah. Segera setelah ledakan, semua anggota tim perampok berlarian menuju pintu berangkas.

Mereka berlarian memanfaatkan jeda waktu 5,7 detik dimana selama selang waktu itu indra penglihatan dan pendengaran polisi kemanan tak berfungsi akibat ledakan flashbang.

Semuanya berhasil masuk kedalam ruang berangkas. Berangkas bawah tanah bank ini punya ukuran 8x8 meter, cukup luas untuk sebuah ruang penyimpanan. Sona yang sejak tadi menunggu bertanya, "Semuanya sudah lengkap?"

Jeda sejenak untuk menghitung anggota, lalu

srudukkkkkk.

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Bikou yang paling terakhir masuk dan berdiri didekat pintu berangkas berteriak panik, "Le Fay masih di luar!"

Benar saja, gadis kecil itu rupanya tersandung dan jatuh tak jauh dari pintu. Larinya lambat, makanya dia paling belakang.

Hanya ada sisa waktu sekitar 1,5 detik sampai efek flashbang pada para polisi hilang. Belum lagi pintu berangkas yang hanya terbuka selama satu menit sekarang sudah mulai menutup karena waktu habis.

Le Fay tak mungkin sempat jika berlari sendiri. Diluar sana beberapa saat lagi akan ada hujan peluru.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara Hinata menyentak ketika Naruto hendak keluar dari berangkas. Tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan suaminya agar tidak keluar. Mustahil untuk saat ini menolong Le Fay. Sejak awal ini adalah permainan berbahaya, dan semuanya tahu kalau resikonya adalah kematian. Hinata tak peduli dengan orang lain, siapapun itu. Dia hanya peduli pada keselamatan suaminya.

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah melepas paksa tangan Hinata. Dia melewati pintu berangkas sambil berkata pada Bikou, "Tolong tahan pintunya sebentar!"

Bikou mengerti dan mengangguk, "Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Keturunan Sun Wukong itu berkata pada sebilah tongkat. Itu adalah senjata tipe malee yang ia bawa. Kalau biasanya para awak militer menggunakan pisau, tapi yang digunakan Bikou adalah sebilah tongkat. Namanya Ruyi Stick. Bikou berharap benda ini sehebat tongkat emas Ruyi Jingu Bang asli miliknya yang ada didunia nyata. Tongkat inilah yang digunakan Bikou untuk menahan engsel pintu berangkas.

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa kearah Le Fay yang masih merintih kesakitan di lantai. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia menggendong si gadis kecil berambut pirang itu didepan dan kembali ke ruang berangkas.

Ratatatatatatata . . . . .

Kakakakakakaka . . . . .

"Arrrgghhh!"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat punggungnya menjadi sarang beberapa peluru. Sistem GGO menerapkan adanya sensasi rasa sakit pada setiap player, hal ini untuk meningkatkan realitas permainan. Jika tertembak dan belum mati, setiap pemain akan merasakan sakitnya. Termasuk Naruto saat ini yang terkena tembakan peluru di punggung. Meski begitu, ada sistem Pein Absorber atau pengurangan sensasi rasa sakit dari aslinya. Untuk GGO, Pein Absorbernya diatur pada skala 8 dari 10, skala dimana sensasi sakit akibat terpotong tangan di dunia GGO sama rasanya dengan kulit teriris di dunia nyata.

Tapi bagi Naruto yang punggungnya menjadi sarang peluru, tetap saja sensasi rasa sakitnya sangat terasa hingga membuatnya berteriak. Dia berlari tertatih menuju pintu berangkas sambil menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Le Fay didepan agar tidak terluka.

Di dalam berangkas, Hinata yang sangat panik tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa. Tak mungkin Naruto bisa selamat jika tak melakukan sesuatu.

DORR...

DORR...

DORR...

DORR...

Hinata melepas empat tembakan beruntun dari sepasang Desert Eagle-nya bersamaan dengan gerakan ayunan tangan. Peluru melewati celah pintu berangkas yang terbuka sedikit, lalu berbelok.

Jrassshhh...Jrassshhh...Jrassshhh...Jrassshhh...

Empat polisi diluar berangkas entah itu yang mana atau siapa, player maupun NPC, tewas setelah kena headshot.

Dengan begini, Naruto sedikit lebih aman meski masih ada banyak polisi yang menembak.

Naruto hampir mencapai pintu berangkas yang sedikit lagi menutup sempurna. Tongkat Ruyi Stic yang Bikou gunakan untuk menahan engselnya sudah bengkok dan hampir patah.

Flassssshhhh...

BAAAAAANGGG. . . . .

Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam berangkas dan membawa Le Fay dengan selamat. Tubuhnya sedikit terpental akibat bom cahaya yang meledak diluar. Pintu berangkas pun kini tertutup sempurna. Semua anggota Tim Perampok aman dari hujan peluru.

Diluar ruang berangkas masih terdengar keributan, artinya masih ada beberapa polisi keamanan dengan senjata lengkap, memutus akses jalan keluar dari tim perampok.

Seharusnya tidak boleh semua anggota tim perampok masuk kedalam berangkas, cukup satu atau dua orang untuk mengambil item yang di incar, sisanya mengamankan rute pelarian, lalu diluar ada yang menunggu dengan helikopter. Namun itu tidak diperlukan oleh tim Sona karena,

"Mission Completed."

Suara dari Sona selaku pemimpin menandakan berakhirnya _quest_ yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Ya, misi benar-benar sudah selesai.

Sudah selesai.

Tak perlu rute pelarian.

Ada alasan kenapa Tim Sona mengambil waktu malam hari pada hari ini. Seperti yang sudah Hinata settingkan pada _Cube,_ hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di dunia Virtual. Mereka yakin berhasil dan mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam _quest_ ini. Jangka waktu mereka didunia Virtual adalah dua bulan. Lalu tepat 15 menit lagi waktu itu akan habis dan _Cube_ akan melakukan _Log Out_ secara paksa untuk mengembalikan kesadaran mereka semua ke tubuh asli yang baru tertidur enam jam di dunia nyata, DxD Universe.

Namun bukannya suasana suka cita setelah kemenangan, tapi suasana suram ditambah kehengingan lah yang menyeruak didalam ruang berangkas berukuran 8x8 meter ini.

Kejadian tadi membuat mental semua anggota tim tertekan. Hampir saja satu anggota tewas, ah tidak, tapi dua orang, Le Fay dan Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto bersandar di dinding berangkas, Healthpoinnya tinggal 1%. Satu peluru lagi walau hanya menggores kulit saja, Naruto akan benar-benar tewas.

"Hikssss, Naruto-niisama..." ada Le Fay yang belum mau melepas pelukannya dari Naruto. Tentu saja gadis kecil ini mengalami trauma mental hebat. Hanya karena kecerobohan dirinya, tersandung saat berlari, nyawanya hampir melayang.

Bukan itu saja, Le Fay lebih tertekan karena dirinya hampir saja menyebabkan orang yang rela mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkannya tewas.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-niisama. Hikkksss,,, ma-maafkan akuuu..."

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Le Fay yang menempel di dadanya. "Sudahlah, tak apa-apa kok."

"Ta-tapi hiksss, karena kecerobohanku kau hampir saja c-celaka." isakan Le Fay semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Yang penting kan kita berdua selamat. Lupakan yang tadi yaa, Le Fay-chan."

Le Fay mengangguk dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Anooo," Sakura mendekat, jongkok di sebelah kiri Naruto. "Le Fay-chan, bisakan kau lepaskan pelukanmu."

Le Fay menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja pelukanmu terlalu erat. Naruto bisa benar-benar mati kalau kau terus memeluknya seperti itu."

Sakura memperingatkan bukan tanpa alasan. Dari yang ia lihat, statistik HealthPoint Naruto kini hanya tersisa 0,85%. Turun perlahan karena pelukan erat Le Fay ternyata mampu memberikan sedikit damage pada avatar Naruto.

Akhirnya Le Fay mau melepas pelukannya, meski begitu dia tidak mau menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, balas menatap kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura yang ternyata sejak tadi menatapnya intens. Tatapan Sakura yang seolah berkata, ' _Sudah kuduga kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan?_ '.

Mengerti akan hal itu, Naruto melirikkan ekor matanya ke sudut ruangan. Disana ada Hinata yang baru saja mengeluarkan gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sepaha yang merupakan program AI dengan codename Yui. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan loker di dinding berangkas. Ya, dinding dalam berangkas ini tersusun dari banyak loker, dan di salah satunya tersimpan item yang mereka butuhkan, sebuah konsol untuk menghubungkan akses antara _Matrix_ ke _Cardinal System_.

Naruto hendak memanggil nama istrinya, namun lidahnya serasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Nampak disana Hinata sibuk dengan tugasnya, ah tidak, tapi dia tampak seperti menghindari Naruto.

Inilah yang membuat suasana party beranggota sepuluh orang ini menjadi hening, tak ada suara dan tak ada candaan. Berbeda jauh dengan sebelum-sebelumnya ketika Naruto membuat candaan tak bermutu, atau Kuroka dan Bikou yang berisiknya minta ampun, serta Le Fay yang selalu bertingkah manja pada siapapun.

Semua orang sudah tahu hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, sepasang suami istri. Dan saat ini dua orang itu sedang bertengkar. Inilah yang memberikan impresi bagi yang lainnya agar hati-hati bertindak, memaksa mereka untuk diam, jika salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa masalah semakin runyam. Makanya mereka semua tak ada yang berani buka suara.

Terlebih bagi Le Fay, dia semakin merasa bersalah saat ini. Kecerobohannya tak hanya membahayakan nyawa sosok yang ia kagumi dan sayangi, tapi juga menciptakan masalah lain.

Meski Sakura yang paling tahu keadaan, tapi dia tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun untuk membereskan hal ini. Ingin membantu, tapi ini diluar urusannya. Dia tak bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang meski itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Masalah ini tidak sesimpel kelihatannya. Bukan hanya tentang aksi penyelamatan Le Fay yang sangat berbahaya, tapi berkaitan pula dengan masalah besar lainnya. Hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang tahu semuanya.

Naruto maupun Hinata, bukannya tak ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka sekarang. Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi saat ini diam adalah pilihan terbaik. Mendinginkan kepala dan menunggu pikiran kembali jernih untuk memikirkan solusinya, yang pasti harus dimulai dengan kata maaf.

Lima belas menit kemudian,

"Ekhhem..."

Hinata berdehem pelan agar perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Dia sudah selesai membereskan sisa tugasnya, Yui berikut dengan konsolnya sudah disimpan dalam dimensi khusus didalam _Cube_. Tiga artefak yang dibutuhkan sudah terkumpul, sisa satu lagi yaitu [666] Trihexa.

"Sepuluh detik lagi kita akan Log Out, bersiaplah untuk transfer." ucap Hinata memperingatkan.

Setiap kali berpindah ke universe lain dengan _Cube_ , pasti akan timbul efek samping. Minimal mual dan sakit kepala karena perbedaan kecepatan arus waktu setiap universe.

Avatar dari kesepuluh orang yang ada didalam berangkas bersinar terang. Saat cahaya memudar, yang tersisa hanyalah kekosongan. Mereka sudah pulang ke DxD Universe.

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Penting dan pertama, dibawah note ini ada **omake**. Baca kalau tidak mau ketinggalah hal yang penting.

Kemudian,, ahheeemmmm. Heheee. Bagi yang kelamaan nunggu update chapter 51, sorry ya. Ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa menulis untuk sementara. Aku ga perlu kemukakan alasan detailnya kan?

Untuk chapter ini, semua urusan di GGO sudah selesai. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, tapi kalau koreksi misalnya ada yang salah, sebutkan saja. Kalau membayangkan suasananya, yah sangat mirip lah dengan suasana game tipe FPS seperti Counter Strike atau Point Blank. Yang berbeda itu, _Unique Skill_ milik Hinata. Kurasa pasti sudah banyak yang tahu dari mana asal konsep tembakan peluru berbelok itu, hihiiii...

Yang meninggalkan bekas dari chapter ini untuk cerita kedepannya cuma tentang masalah NaruHina. Konflik internal mereka semakin nyata, bahkan sudah kelihatan orang lain, terutama oleh Sakura yang tahu banyak tentang perubahan kepribadian Hinata.

Niatku sih mau nambahin tentang scene konflik awal di Rumania tempat asal bangsa vampire pada chapter ini, cuma kalau kuteruskan akan makin lama updatenya. Jadi kucukupkan sampai disini saja dulu.

Okeh, itu aja deh.

Ulasan Review:

Untuk yang kemarin membayangkan film Fast Forius, Need For Speed, atau film action semacamnya, kalian tidak salah kok. Aku berimajinasi dengan mengambil materi dan mengembangkannya dari film itu. Ada bagian yang mirip, ada juga hal baru, menyesuaikan setting lingkungan Full Dive GGO.

Ada yang nanya, apa kepikiran buat bikin FF khusus bertema militer. Aku jawab, entah lah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di masa depan. Hahaaa.

Kalau kangen DxD Universe, chap depan deh, pasti. Masalah disana akan semakin rumit.

Ada yang nyinggung Yuigahama Yui dari anime Oregairu. Bukan kok. Untuk Program AI dengan codename Yui di Arc ini, aku mengambil karakter dari SAO yang bernama Yui juga.

Kemudian aku sangat berterima kasih untuk Pak Tegar atas koreksinya. Kayaknya aku yang salah baca nama Tank buatan USA saat cari referensi. Heheee. Lalu untuk kelemahannya, aku ambil kelemahan umum Tank yaitu bagian kubah turret. Ga taunya kalau untuk Tank M1 Abrams punya kelemahan spesifik di bagian turbin gas belakang. Sekali lagi makasih Pak.

Terakhir aku mau bilang, FF ini hanya menyisakan 3 arc lagi, tapi Arc panjang. Konflik di Rumania, Rating Game, lalu yang terakhir Armageddon. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan tamat, sekitar 15 sampai 20 chapter lagi. Semoga eksekusi endingnya bagus. Kuharap kalian juga mau aktif memberitahu bagian-bagian atau scene yang terlupakan sejak chapter awal sehingga bisa diselesaikan di bagian akhir cerita.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **...**

 **Omake . . . .**

Selama menunggu waktu 15 menit sebelum _Log Out_ dari GGO, tiba-tiba ada hal tak terduga.

Ting tong ting tong.

Suara notifikasi berbunyi dan layar hologram kotak menu dari avatar Naruto menyala. Layar itu tepat muncul pada jarak 30 cm dari wajah Naruto.

Itu sebuah panggilan Video Call. Naruto langsung menekan tombol hijau berbentuk bulat.

Muncul gambar wajah seorang pria paruh baya disana. Dari pakaiannya, itu adalah seragam pasukan keamanan yang menjaga bank, musuh yang baru saja mereka lawan. Tampak kalau pria itu membuat panggilan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto berusaha memasang wajah sesantai mungkin.

"Yooo, What's up Bro?"

Wajah si pria paruh baya diseberang sana langsung tertekuk kesal, tampak kurang suka dengan sapaan Naruto.

"Hallaaaaaah, ente kagak usah sok inggris gitu juga keles."

Bisa dipastikan player yang menghubungi Naruto adalah gamer asal Indonesia.

"Oh yayayaaa. Jadi ada apaan nih, Pak?" tanya Naruto, mencoba mengimbangi gaya lawan bicaranya.

"Pake nanya lagi? Sisa uang ane yang separuhnya lagi mana? Kan janjinya kemarin bakal ente kasih kalau tim ente berhasil masuk kedalam berangkas."

"Ahahaaaa,,, Oke oke. Sabar dikit napa Pak."

Naruto menscroll layar kotak menu utama Avatarnya, mengklik beberapa kali hingga muncul kotak menu transfer uang In-game. Tertulis mata uang In-game yang senilai dengan mata uang dunia nyata, 690 ribu dollar USA. Naruto mengklik tombol ' _Confirm_ ' lalu muncul notifikasi ' _Transfer Succces_ '.

"Sippp, udah masuk vroh. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Pak."

"Lain kali kalau ada urusan ginian, hubungin ane lagi ya pak."

"Wokeh, no problem." kata Naruto.

Sementara itu, semua anggota tim berkedip-kedip tak percaya akan apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Naruto-san?"

Seruan Sona penuh akan tuntutan jawaban, begitu pula tatapan mata dari anggota yang lainnya.

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Aku dan dia hanya sedikit yaaaa... You Know lah. Urusan antar lelaki. Eheheheee."

Sasuke langsung mengerti, "Jadi ini sebenarnya alasanmu kemarin meminjam semua uang In-game milikku, Dobe?"

"Hu'um, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada hal diluar rencana, jadi aku menyuap salah satu anggota polisi keamanan yang kutemui pada hari kedua kita di _quest_ ini. Dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik disaat-saat terakhir tadi. Dia lah yang melempar Flashbang saat aku berusaha menyelamatkan Le Fay-chan untuk mengecoh teman-temannya."

Ckckck,,,, jadi ini maksud Naruto yang dinamakan urusan antar lelaki. Benar-benar keterlaluan, hubungan antar lelaki memang menjijikkan.

Pantas pula Naruto mudah menyuap _player_ polisi itu, latar belakangnya orang Indonesia. Salah satu negara dengan catatan kriminal penggelapan uang dan kuropsi terburuk sedunia serta budaya suap yang sudah menjadi tradisi.

Jari telunjuk Naruto bergerak menuju tanda silang berwarna merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan,

"Hoihoihoiiiii, jangan ditutup dulu!"

Naruto tidak jadi memutus sambungan video call, "Ada apalagi sih pak?"

"Ane punya tawaran bagus nih buat ente." katanya dengan sebelah mata berkedip-kedip sambil menbuat senyum nista dan menjijikkan.

"Eh, tawaran?" Naruto membuat eskpresi seolah-olah tertarik, padahal dia tidak butuh karena sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia Virtual GGO untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ane punya banyak koleksi, ente mau kagak?"

"Koleksi apaan Pak?"

"Lah, ente pura-pura kagak ngerti. Jangan sok berlagak polos deh."

"Gua emang ga ngerti, dodol. Jadi koleksi apaan emangnya?" ucapan berbebelit-belit dari lawan bicara mulai membuat Naruto kesal.

"JAV."

"Ha?" Naruto menganga, rahangnya menggantung.

"Mulai dari artis pro lama yang udah pengalaman sampai yang muda-muda belia, yang kakek-kakek bangkotan juga ada. Kualitas FullHD semua. Mau? Ane kasih murah nih."

Muka Naruto memerah, dia tak ingin obrolan ini berlanjut dan didengar oleh teman-teman yang lain, terutama Hinata.

"PALALU PE'A! GUA GA BUTUH!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Meh, ane kagak percaya ente ga suka barang ginian. Kagak usah muna deh." kata polisi itu dengan nada sinis.

"Gua ga butuh itu, gua punya yang nyata. Gua udah punya bini, Bego!"

"HUANJEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR...! Vangsatttt, ane kagak percaya!" Si _player_ polisi bertetiak histeris.

"Terserah elu, dasar jones mesum keparat!"

Laki-laki yang bicara via video call dengan Naruto menangis alay, "Hiksss, ente bukan sohib ane, ente pengkhianat. Sesama jones dilarang mendahului vroh."

"Berisik, gua bukan jones!"

Cklikkkk...

Naruto memutus sambungan video call, bisa muntah kalau lama-lama melihat wajah menjijikkan _player_ yang tadi.

Ini nih, ciri khas lain _player_ Indonesia, negara target pasar indrustri pornografi paling menjanjikan sedunia.

Masih dengan ekspresi jengkel karena tingkah pria paruh baya tadi, Naruto menatap semua anggota tim bergiliran. "Aku masih waras, orang tadi saja yang sudah gila."

Semuanya memasang wajah takut-takut, Naruto yang sedang jengkel bisa sangat merepotkan.

"Ah tidak kok, kami tidak mengatakan kau tidak waras, Naruto-san. Iya kan, iya kan, iya kan?" Kuroka menatap yang lain bergiliran, meminta mereka agar mengangguk.

"Ekhhem..."

Hinata berdehem agar perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

 **...**

 **.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Ahad, 28 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **By Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 52. Ikhtisar.**

 **Caution :** _Chapter ini hanya berisi ringkasan dari chapter pertama hingga chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang mulai melupakan jalannya cerita, terlebih ada yang mengatakannya secara blak-blakan di kolom review. Hal ini menurutku wajar, FF ini sudah hampir setahun, sudah 51 chapter dan jumlah wordnya terbilang banyak, 300k+. Kalau kurang berkenan dan tidak mau membaca chapter ini tidak masalah, tapi kalau mau baca silahkan terutama yang mulai rada-rada lupa plot dan alur konfliknya. Kuharap dengan cara ini akan kembali menguatkan ingatan dan penghayatan kalian terhadap FF ini._

 **Diringkas dalam bentuk poin konflik utama.**

 **Chapter 1-4 : Prolog**

Awal mula cerita bersetting hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Kejadian tak terduga dan tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, Kiamat yang menghancurkan seluruh dunia shinobi datang. Sasuke secara mengejutkan pulang, langsung muncul di tengah-tengah acara resepsi dengan membawa khabar bahwa lebih dari setengah belahan bumi sudah lenyap. Kaminari no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni, lima negara besar telah musnah. Menyisakan hanya Konohagakure. Gaara yang berhadir di pesta resepsi shock mendengarnya, desa tempat ia lahir dan ia lindungi tak ada lagi. Kemudian Sembilan Bijuu juga berkumpul, datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Killer Bee diberitakan sudah wafat karena Gyuki si Hachibi dengan tubuh utuh ada di Konoha meninggalkan jinchurikinya.

Hinata mengajak Naruto bicara berdua, dia berencana mengirimkan suami yang baru beberapa saat menikah dengannya ke dunia lain menggunakan artefak bernama _Cube_ peninggalan Hamura yang tersimpan di bulan, yang ia temukan secara tak sengaja disana saat misi menyelamatkan Hanabi. Namun Naruto tak membiarkan dan hasilnya, seisi Konoha berserta orang-orang yang ada didalamnya lah berangkat ke dunia lain. Akibat hal ini, Naruto sempat koma karena hampir kehabisan chakra. Memindah Konoha dan seisinya ke dunia lain bukan perkara gampang.

Setelah perjalanan dua minggu melintasi batas-batas antar universe, Konoha terdampar di dunia tempat berbagai jenis makhluk supranatural hidup. Naruto yang sudah sadar merasakan kalau tempat yang mereka datangi berbahaya, karena itulah dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Konoha menjadi sebuah pulau melayang dilangit yang dilindungi oleh sebuah kekkai. **Senpou Jikukan Kekkai : Hogo Nisshoku.** Kekkai ruang-waktu untuk menyembunyikan Konoha dari dunia luar. Karena melakukan ini, Naruto kembali pingsan.

Namun kedatangan Konoha yang tiba-tiba ternyata dirasakan oleh beberapa makhluk supranatural kelas boss. Petinggi dari Surga, Institut Grigori, Underworld, bahkan Ophis yang saat itu memimpin Khaos Brigade, serta golongan lainnya dari berbagai mitologi, walaupun yang terasa itu singkat dan tak mereka ketahui lokasi keberadaannya. Pada akhirnya, ini hanya menjadi rumor yang kebenarannya hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang penting saja.

Ada suatu hal tak biasa yang Naruto rasakan dari _Cube_. Dia dan Hinata kembali kedalam dimensi inti _Cube_ lalu bertemu dan bicara dengan hologram seorang gadis. Atas dasar inilah, Naruto dan Hinata meminta ijin meninggalkan Konoha. Mereka mengatakan ingin berkelana.

.

 **Chapter 5-8 : Pencarian Harta Karun One Piece**

Petualangan di Dunia Bajak Laut. Naruto dan Hinata mencari harta karun One Piece. Setelah melewati pertempurang sengit yang mana di lokasi tersimpannya harta karun, Pulau Raftel, sedang terjadi perang besar antara tiga kubu superior dalam sejarah bajak laut, mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya. Walau Naruto bahkan dibuat kewalahan harus mengahadapi combo D Teach, Akainu, dan Luffy.

Disana Hinata bahkan hampir saja ditangkap oleh bajak laut penjual budak bernama Caribou. Naruto datang cepat dan menolongnya. Hingga harta karun One Piece mereka dapatkan. Satu Artefak untuk sebuah tujuan besar ada digenggaman mereka.

Pada waktu bersamaan di DxD Universe, ada cerita tentang penyerangan terhadap beberapa ANBU Konoha yang mengawal pengiriman logistik dan bahan makanan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Konoha oleh beberapa makhluk supranatural. Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage tidak terima, berbekal informasi yang dikumpulkan Sasuke, dia berencana akan menunjukan taring Konoha dihadapan semua makhluk supranatural.

.

 **Chapter 9-12 : Awal Hubungan**

Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke DxD Universe, tak pulang ke Konoha namun memilih tinggal di Kota Kuoh untuk alasan tidak ingin misinya diketahui dan melibatkan sahabat, teman, serta keluarganya. Saat itulah mereka berdua bertemu Sona dan Tsubaki. Kedua gadis iblis itu tampak kesusahan, Naruto menolong dengan niat ingin sedikit mengorek informasi tentang dunia supranatural. Akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Ketika itu mereka berempat diserang tiba-tiba oleh Vali, beruntung berkat Naruto semuanya selamat. Kabur karena Naruto tak ingin ada pertarungan, dia menghindari sebisa mungkin interaksi frontal dengan makhluk supranatural serta tak mau kekuatannya dirasakan banyak orang.

Sebagai balas budi, Sona menawarkan bantuan mencarikan apartemen tempat tinggal untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Tujuan Sona agar teman barunya tinggal tidak jauh darinya dan bisa ia awasi, bagaimanapun Sona tak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Di Konoha, setelah mendapatkan informasi baru yang diberikan Sasuke, Kakashi semakin mantap dengan keputusannya untuk menunjukkan diri didepan para makhluk supranatural sebagai eksistensi baru yang layak diakui dan disegani.

Hari selanjutnya, Naruto dan Hinata melibatkan diri untuk membantu Kelompok Sitri membasmi iblis liar berjenis skull reaper. Hal ini memuat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata dengan Sona semakin dekat meski dengan dasar curiga dan saling memanfaatkan.

Ophis, Sang Ketidakbatasan yang memimpin Khaos Brigade akhirnya menemukan pendatang baru. Terjadi pertempuran besar. Naruto dan Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak melawan Ophis dalam wujud sejatinya, hingga mengakibatkan Naruto tertidur beberapa hari. Beruntung Ophis hanya mengingatkan, tak ada niat membunuh. Walau begitu, Ophis sempat mengancam akan berbuat lebih brutal jika Naruto dan Hinata tidak berhenti berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

.

 **Chapter 13-14 : Harta Pusaka Klan Ootsutsuki**

Hinata merasa dirinya lemah dan tak terlalu berguna untuk membantu suaminya, apalagi setelah pertarungan dengan Ophis. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan informasi tentang harta pusaka Klan Ootsutsuki setelah mempelajari sejarah Dewi Kelinci Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Dia menginginkannya, sebuah doujutsu bernama The True Tenseigan.

Hinata pergi sendirian ke planet asal Klan Ootsutsuki yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Dia masuk kedalam sebuah reruntuhan kastil, di dalamnya Hinata melewati banyak perangkap hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah benda berwujud mutiara kecil indah berkilau yang disebut _Phillosopher Seed_. Dengan itu, ditambah Byakugan dan chakra Ootsutsuki yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, Hinata berhasil membangkitkan doujutsu baru The True Tenseigan.

Hinata pulang setelah misi solonya berhasil, namun ketika sampai di apartemen, dia mendapati suaminya marah padanya. Tapi itu tak lama, mereka baikan kembali setelah berbicara dari hati ke hati.

.

 **Chapter 15 : Tim Ninja Konoha Vs Tim Sairaog Bael**

Kakasi memberikan misi pada tim 10 yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji. Tujuannya adalah untuk memberikan kejutan pada makhluk supranatural yang mengganggu pengiriman bahan logistik untuk Konoha. Melakukan pertarungan singkat agar para makhluk supranatural itu tertarik dengan militer Konoha serta melupakan tentang pengiriman logistik sehingga pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup warga Konoha bisa berjalan lancar tanpa terganggu. Tim 10 dibantu oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sirzech memerintahkan Sairaog Bael untuk menyelidiki langsung tentang kegiatan mencurigakan di sekitar Kuoh. Dia mencurigai bahwa eksistensi baru lah yang beraktifitas disana. Sairaorg Bael tidak sendiri, dia bersama budak bentengnya, Gandoma Balam.

Akhirnya, Tim Konoha dan Tim Sairaorg bentrok. Gandoma dibuat menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh kerjasama dan strategi tim 10 yang di otaki Shikamaru. Sairaog yang marah, bertarung dengan Sasuke. Hasilnya, Sairaog dipecundangi setelah menerima serangan Genjutsu Tsukyomi yang membuatnya mengalami trauma mental hebat.

.

 **Chapter 16-18 : Pencurian Mutiara Hogyoku**

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berpetualang ke dimensi lain. Kali ini menuju dunia roh, Soul Society, tempat para Shinigami lahir dan hidup. Tujuannya adalah untuk mengambil Mutiara Hogyoku sebagai artefak kedua.

Sembilan Bijuu mengamuk dan bertarung melawan Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan Gotei 13 Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Meski Kesembilan bijuu kalah, namun mereka berhasil melakukan tugasnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Naruto bertarung melawan Kapten Divisi 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. Naruto menang setelah melewati pertarungan brutal yang menimbulkan dampak kehancuran yang sangat luas.

Hinata melawan Byakuya Kuchiki, Kapten Divisi 6. Hinata berhasil menang berkat kekuatan doujutsu baru The True Tenseigan, walaupun ia harus kepayahan untuk meraih kemenangannya. Saat itu lah, Hinata menggunakan kemampuan pertama manipulasi vektor dan kemampuan kedua manipulasi jarak/posisi dari True Tenseigan, bahkan harus menggunakan kemampuan ketiga yang masih menjadi misteri.

Setelah pertarungan usai, pasangan suami istri itu masuk kedalam lab dan mengambil mutiara Hogyoku tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Ternyata, Naruto dan Hinata bisa menyusup ke Seiretei yang merupakan pusat dari Soul Society dengan mudah padahal tingkat keamanan kota militer itu luar biasa hebat adalah karena mendapatkan bantuan dari orang dalam. Mantan kapten Gotei 13 Kisuke Urahara. Dia sukarela membantu mencuri Hogyoku setelah Naruto menceritakan misi yang ia dan istrinya kerjakan.

Naruto dan Hinata pulang, namun tanpa disangka koordinat pulangnya tak sengaja berubah dan muncul di celah dimensi. Disanalah lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat sekarat, bahkan Hinata juga, setelah mereka berdua diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh Naga Terkuat, Naga Sejati Sang Sekiryushintei, True Dragon Great Red.

.

 **Chapter 19-25 : Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi Reliji Injil**

Tubuh Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarat ditemukan oleh Sona. Dia bersama Tsubaki merawat Naruto didalam kamar perawatan yang ada didalam ruang OSIS.

Ditempat lain, ada rapat antara keempat pemimpin tertinggi Fraksi Iblis. Mereka adalah Yondai Maou yang terdiri dari Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, dan Falbium Asmodeus. Yang dibahas mengenai kejadian yang dialami Sairaorg. Orang yang mempecundangi salah satu iblis muda berbakat itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke serta eksistensi baru yang belum mereka ketahui. Tentu saja ini menjadi kehebohan besar dalam kalangan petinggi makhluk supranatural. Selain itu mereka juga membahas tindakan pasca penyerangan Kokabiel, tentang akan diadakannya pertemuan besar dari Pemimpin Tiga Fraksi dalam Reliji Injil yang dulu pernah berperang untuk menciptakan persekutuan damai.

Diwaktu lain, setelah Naruto dan Hinata sadar. Ada obrolan penting antara Sona bersama seluruh Peeragenya dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Akhir dari obrolan itu adalah tercapainya sebuah kesepakatan yang mana Sona bersedia memberikan informasi sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata bekerja untuk Tim Sitri sebagai budak cadangan yang mengkonsumsi Bidak Pion Ekstra. Meski sepakat bekerja sama, kedua pihak masih belum saling percaya, Sona ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri yang secara mengejutkan mampu berpikiran licik berencana untuk memanfaatkan Sona serta membuatnya sebagai batu pijakan untuk mendapatkan artefak terakhir yang tersimpan di DxD Universe yang wujud dan lokasinya masih belum diketahui.

Dilain kesempatan, pada waktu yang tepat, Naruto dan Hinata berangkat ke Kuoh Gakuen lalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai budak baru Sona. Aura dari tubuh Naruto dan Hinata sama seperti iblis lain, padahal mereka adalah manusia. Hal ini berkat alat pengkonversi kekuatan iblis. Semua orang begitu mudah percaya, terlebih dari kelompok Gremory. Hanya Serafall Leviathan yang menaruh curiga disana, dia adalah salah satu Maou, tak mudah untuk membohonginya.

Selain itu, ternyata Konoha menghadapi masalah karena Kekkai Ruang-Waktu buatan Naruto semakin melemah. Kakashi tahu tidak selamanya Konoha bisa menyembunyikan diri. Setelah berbicara dengan Gaara sang Kazekage Suna, pemimpin yang telah kehilangan wilayah dan rakyatnya, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini akan tampil kedepan publik, menyatakan diri sebagai bangsa yang berdaulat. Kebetulan Sasuke datang membawa informasi, akhirnya diputuskan tanggal mainnya.

Hari pertemuan Tiga Fraksi. Pertemua berlangsung alot sejak awal. Kelompok Rias yang bertemu dengan Vali dibuat sangat terkejut, bagi mereka Vali adalah musuh. Terlebih Issei sebagai Sekiryutei adalah rival abadi Hakuryouku. Lebih buruk lagi, saat Sona datang dan menunjuk Vali pernah berusaha membunuhnya, Serafall Leviathan menjadi murka dan hampir saja mengamuk jika saja tak dihentikan Sirzech.

Belum selesai pertemuan, ternyata datang pengganggu. Kelompok Maou Lama yang dipimpin Katerea Leviathan melakukan kudeta dan menolak keras perjanjian damai antara Ketiga Fraksi. Kudeta itu berhasil digagalkan, dan yang mengejutkan adalah kedatangan tak terduga dari rombongan Hatake Kakashi bersama murid-muridnya.

Suasana makin tegang, terjadi pertarungan dan perang psikologis antara kubu Aliansi dan eksistensi baru yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Konoha. Pihak Aliansi menjadi pihak yang tertekan saat itu.

Kakashi meminta pengakuan kedaulatan secara paksa untuk Konoha. Dia ingin negara yang dipimpinnya diakui berdaulat, tak segan-segan juga Kakashi menyatakan perang terhadap siapapun yang berani mengusik Konoha.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakasi dan rombongan pulang.

Masalah belum berhenti hingga Vali menyatakan kalau dirinya ikut Khaos Brigade. Terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara Hakuryouku dan Sekiryutei.

Kejadian berakhir setelah teman Vali, Bikou keturunan generasi keemapt dari Sun Wokung, datang menjemput Vali.

Saat itu, Naruto dan Hinata yang cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-temannya dari Konoha lebih memilih diam, tak ingin melakukan hal mencolok dan diluar haknya sebagai budak cadangan Kelompok Sitri. Meski begitu, Sona semakin menaruh curiga pada Naruto dan Hinata.

.

 **Chapter 26-29 : Serangan Dewa Jahat Loki**

Berlalu satu setengah bulan setelah pertemuan Tiga Fraksi. Masa belajar sekolah kembali aktif. Naruto dan Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada banyak orang sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Rusia. Mereka masuk ke kelas XII, kelas yang sama dengan Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, dan Akeno.

Hari itu diakhir dengan sparring antara kelompk Gremory dengan budak cadangan Sona. Kelompom Gremory baru saja kembali dari Underworld setelah mereka latihan keras dibawah pengawasan Azazel, khusus Issei di bimbing oleh sang Raja Naga Tannin.

Hari berikutnya datang hal tak terduga. Kelompok Gremory mengawal tamu dari Norse, Dewa Ketua Odin, yang sedang bertandang ke wilayah Jepang. Mereka dikejutkan oleh serangan dari Dewa Jahat Loki yang mengancam akan membunuh Odin menggunakan kekuatan Serigala Fenrir.

Azazel membentuk tim untuk melawan Loki.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi, Loki bahkan membawa Fenrir, dua anak Fenrir lalu lima Naga Midgardsorm produksi massal. Pertempuran berakhir dengan kekalahan Loki ditangan Issei dan yang lain sedangkan Fenrir dijinakkan oleh Vali sendirian menggunakan Juggernaut Drive-nya.

Naruto dan Hinata ikut serta, meski hanya digaris belakang dan membantu seperlunya. Mereka berdua masih harus menyembunyikan identitas sehingga tidak bertindak mencolok. Perlu diingat kalau Naruto sempat menggunakan jutsu baru pengembangan Futon Rasenshuriken, jutsu baru ini punya efek sunyi namun daya hancur luar biasa, jutsu yang diberi nama _Sage Art Wind Release: Nano Rasenshuriken_. Hinata pun tampak menggunakan Doujutsu barunya, _The True Tenseigan Limited Activation_. Dengan cara ini dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan matanya tanpa takut diketahui orang lain, meskipun hanya menggunakan kekuatan itu secara terbatas dalam skala kecil. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tempat lain dimana Azazel mengamati jalannya pertempuran bersama Shemhazai dan Sona lewat layar kaca. Ketiga orang ini meletakkan kekaguman serta ketertarikan besar terhadap bagaimana sikap Naruto dan Hinata selama pertempuran. Hanya dua orang ini saja yang nampak jelas sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Kontrol emosi yang stabil, selalu tenang apapun keadaannya bahkan ketika menghadapi situasi terburuk, terlebih lagi hanya mereka berdua yang paling sedikit menerima luka, dan stamina yang tak berkurang banyak. Seakan-akan Naruto dan Hinata sudah pernah melewati pertempuran yang lebih mengerikan daripada hanya sekedar melawan Loki. Jelas sekali dimata tiga orang itu bahwa walaupun berusaha tidak mencolok, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pemain lama, bukan orang yang baru saja kenal dengan yang namanya perang, pertempuran, maupun situasi hidup dan mati.

Selain itu, jangan kesampingkan Vali yang ternyata tak melupakan keadaan sekitar meski ia bertarung mati-matian melawan Loki hingga terpaksa menggunakan Juggernaut Drive. Vali tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata, budak cadangan Sona, adalah orang misterius yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

.

 **Chapter 30-33 : Memanasnya Situasi Politik Dunia**

Seminggu kemudian setelah serangan Loki, baru saja ada sparring antara Sairaorg Bael melawan Hyuoudo Issei di basement Istana Gremory. Setelahnya, Sirzech berbicara empat mata dengan Sairaorg. Hal yang dibahas adalah untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Konoha yang muncul saat pertemuan tiga Fraksi. Tentu saja Sairaorg sangat tertarik, dia mana mungkin lupa dengan wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk urusan ini, Sairaog ikut serta dalam tim untuk mencari Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Joker dari Surga, Dulio Gesualdo.

Selama beberapa waktu, Naruto yang dikenal hangat dan friendly mudah sekali mendapatkan teman. Tomoe yang merupakan budak Sitri sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Hal yang sama juga pada budak Sitri yang lain. Dari budak Gremory, Koneko ternyata suka menempel pada Naruto, bahkan sering kali latihan bersama sebagai sesama pengguna senjutsu. Akeno sangat suka menggoda Naruto.

Di taman belakang Kuoh Gakuen, Hinata berbicara berdua dengan Naruto membahas misi mereka , serta pencarian artefak misterius di DxD Universe. Hal ini dicuri dengar oleh Sona. Iblis muda itu bicara dengan kakaknya di Underworld dan tak menyangka akan berkaitan dengan Trihexa [666] dan Holy Grail.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke menyusup kekediaman Glaysa Labolas, meski harus membunuh seorang pewaris tahta, Zefordoll Glyasa Labolas, tapi itu dibayar dengan informasi rahasia level SSS yang ia dapatkan.

Ke Konoha, Sasuke membawa informasi tak terduga. Aliansi yang katanya mengusung perdamaian ternyata hanyalah kedok belaka. Mereka menyimpan proyek besar, produksi satu juta malaikat kloning. Kemudian tentang Proyek New World Order demi membangun dunia impian Imperium of Bible.

Kakashi bertindak cepat, langsung diadakan rapat dewan tetua Konoha dan seluruh ketua klan. Hasilnya, Konoha akan bertindak dan bersiap-siap untuk mengantisipasi perang. Langkah pertama ialah dengan mencari sekutu.

Ternyata Hinata sengaja memperdengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto pada Sona dihalaman belakang saat itu. Dengan akal liciknya, dia berhasil mengkonfirmasi informasi yang didapat Sona, yakni tentang Trihexa dan Holy Grail.

Disisi lain, Serafall semakin menaruh curiga pada Hinata. Dia berencana melakukan sesuatu untuk itu nanti.

Ke institut Grigori. Tim yang dipimpin Gesualdo, berkat kecerdasan mereka, akhirnya koordinat lokasi keberadaan Pulau Melayang Konoha berhasil ditemukan walau belum tahu bagaimana caranya kesana. Ini menjadi berita bagus untuk Aliansi.

Sejak saat itulah, semuanya semakin jelas, banyak hal yang terungkap, jalan menuju akhir semakin terbuka lebar. Trihexa, binatang pengkiamat yang hanya muncul dipenghujung jaman, kini menjadi incaran.

.

 **Chapter 34-39 : Pertempuran Besar di Kyoto**

Saat kelas siswa-siswi kelas XI Kuoh Gakuen mengadakan Studi Tour ke Kyoto, ada insiden mengejutkan. Pemimpin Youkai Kyoto, Kyubi Yasaka diculik oleh sekelompok orang. Kelompok Gremory kembali terlibat. Penculik menunjukkan dirinya, mengaku sebagai salah satu golongan dalam Khaos Brigade, mereka adalah Hero Faction. Kelompok Gremory sekali lagi harus bertarung, Issei dan lainnya menerjang menantang bahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melawan komplotan Hero Faction yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao demi menyelamatkan Yasaka.

Usaha tersebut berhasil, Yasaka terselamatkan berkat Issei membangkitkan kekuatan baru Balance Breaker Promosi bidak terlarang, Illegal Move Triaina Mode. Cao Cao mundur setelah gagal memanggil Great Red dengan ritual Kyubi + Medan Energi Spesial Kyoto.

Dilain pihak, Sona bersama Tsubaki, Naruto, dan Hinata yang juga ada di Kyoto mendapat tugas patroli namun tak mereka kerjakan. Sona berinisiatif melakukan rencananya sendiri diluar rencana Azazel. Sementara itu Naruto dan Hinata pun punya rencana terpisah setelah menyadari ada keanehan pada diri Yasaka yang diculik Cao Cao.

Ada hal tak terduga. Sakra atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Indra Sang Dewa Perang, The Heavenly Emperor dari Reliji Hindu-Buddha, ternyata terlibat dalam insiden di Kyoto. Dia bergerak di balik layar mendukung Cao Cao. Dalam hal ini, Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Kakashi dan Konoha terlibat dalam insiden pergi menghadang Sakra agar dewa perang itu tak melibatkan diri terlalu jauh di Kyoto demi mendukung rencana Kakashi dari belakang. Pertarungan unjuk kekuatan dengan adu tinju terjadi antara Sakra Vs Naruto. Meski Naruto kewalahan, dia berhasil memaksa Sakra serius setelah menggukanan sedikit trik licik.

Ada hal lain pula yang tak kalah mengerikan. Serafall tahu Hinata dan Naruto punya rencana terselubung terhadap adiknya, dan Hinata menyadari kecurigaan Serafall. Hal ini mencapai puncak dengan pertarungan hidup mati Serafall Vs Hinata. Serafall berhasil memojokkan Hinata berkat kemampuan spesial sihir es dan kejeniusannya sehingga mampu menemukan kelemanan kemampuan pertama manipulasi vektor dan kemampuan kedua manipulasi posisi/jarak dari doujutsu The True Tenseigan. Meski akhirnya keadaan berbalik 180 derajat setelah Hinata menggunakan kemampuan tertinggi doujutsunya yaitu manipulasi waktu untuk berubah menjadi makhluk empat dimensi selama beberapa saat. Hinata memaksa Serafall menyerah dengan menggunakan Sona sebagai sandra psikologis. Maou Leviathan yang tak mampu melawan, dipaksa menjadi pecundang. Hinata bahkan mengatakan pada Serafall kalau ia ingin menjadi makhluk lima dimensi meski Hinata tak membeberkan semua rahasianya.

Adu tinju tiga babak, berhasil dimenangkan Naruto dari Sakra. Ketika pertarungan serius akan benar-benar terjadi, pelayan Sakra yaitu Sun Wukong generasi pertama dari siluman kera dalam cerita perjalanan ke barat, _Jouney to The West_ , datang bersama Raja Naga termuda, Yu Long. Selain itu Hinata juga datang ke sisi Naruto. Sakra memilih mundur karena sadar dirinya tak bisa menang melawan Naruto dan Hinata tanpa rencana matang terlebih dahulu.

Cao Cao dan komplotannya yang mundur, ternyata meski gagal mereka masih punya satu rencana lagi.

Akhirnya, diketahui bahwa kegagalan Cao Cao disebabkan oleh keterilbatan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sai yang ternyata datang ke Kyoto lebih dahulu untuk urusan diplomatik. Berhasil meyakinkan Yasaka, membuat Kyubi Yasaka tiruan yang memang sengaja dibiarkan diculik komplotan Cao Ca, hingga akhirnya Yasaka menerima tawaran persekutuan militer dari Konoha demi persiapan melawan Invasi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang ingin mewujudkan Imperium of Bible.

.

 **Chapter 40-42 : Terungkapnya Rahasia Besar**

Dengan alasan tertentu, akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan misi besar apa yang sebenarnya ia tanggung. Meski awalnya mendapat penolakan dari Hinata, nyatanya Naruto tetap berpikir kalau ia dan Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini kalau hanya berdua, ia berpikir butuh bantuan dari teman dan orang terdekat. Hinata akhirnya mengalah, setuju keinginan suaminya.

Melalui _Cube_ dan sebuah program AI bernama Yuki Nagato yang pernah muncul di awal, rahasia besar di bocorkan pada Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sasuke. Rahasia besar tentang keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ yang merupakan hakikat dari seluruh kehidupan dan apa yang ada dalam alam semesta. Keruntuhan ini dapat dicegah dengan mengumpulkan empat artefak komponen _Matrix_ dan menggunakannya untuk pergi ke Awal Mula Penciptaan atau _The Beginning of Creation_ yang merupakan inti dari _Cardinal System_ dan melakukan _debugging_ besar-besaran disana. Akhirnya dicapai keputusan kalau Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sasuke ikut membantu Naruto dan Hinata menyelesaikan misinya.

Telah dikumpulkan dua artefak oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Masih ada dua lagi, satu di universe lain dan satu lagi ternyata ada di DxD Universe yang ternyata artefak itu adalah Sang Binatang Pengkiamat The Apocalypse Beast Trihexa [666]. Hal tak terduga terjadi lagi, Ophis yang selama ini tak kelihatan batang hidungnya muncul didepan Naruto dan lainnya, menyatakan diri untuk ikut bergabung.

Selama beberapa hari, orang-orang menikmat kedamaianya. Ada beberapa perempuan yang menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Naruto secara malu-malu, agresif, maupun secara langsung seperti Sona. Dan hal itu berakhir dengan kekacauan setelah mereka tahu kenyataan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang suami istri.

Hal terakhir, telah terbentuk Tim 7 orang pencegah kiamat, yaitu Naruto, Hinata, Ophis, Sona, Tsubaki, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Si wanita beramput pink ikut setelah dia berhasil memaksa Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Kini antar anggota saling terbuka, Sasuke tidak segan-segan memberikan hasil usahanya berburu informasi disana-sini dan Sona pun tak ragu berkerja keras menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk menyusun rencana besar. Mereka berencana memanfaatkan seseorang dari Khaos Brigade untuk membangkitkan Trihexa yang berujung pada perang penghujung dunia Armageddon.

Sebelum berpisah, Ophis meminta bantuan pada Naruto dan Hinata untuk mengurus satu hal.

Di apartemen, dikamar mereka, Naruto dan Hinata berbicara dari hati ke hati. Obrolan panjang sebelum tidur, membahas detail apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua lakukan yang tak diketahui seorangpun selain mereka. Juga apa yang ada dalam hati Hinata, rencana khususnya untuk suaminya sendiri yang sangat ia cintai.

.

 **Chapter 43-48 : The Downfall of Hero Faction**

Inilah maksud Ophis meminta bantuan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Ophis menjadi buruan dunia internasional sebagai korban sebuah konspirasi politik. Dia diamankan oleh Tim Vali dari kejaran Cao Cao dan Hades serta ribuan pasukannya. Bertempat di dimensi buatan replika Kota Air Venesia, pertarungan besar terjadi. Tim Vali terpojok, Cao Cao bahkan sudah memanggil Samael sang Pemakan Naga untuk menaklukkan Ophis. Terparah adalah Vali terkena kutukan Samael yang membuatnya sekarat.

Namun pada akhirnya, Cao Cao lah yang dipecundangi. Naruto dan Hinata datang sesuai permintaan Ophis. Vali disembuhkan oleh Naruto. Georg pengguna Dimension Lost takluk oleh serangan mematikan Hinata. Samael dibunuh oleh Kurama dalam pertarungan antar monster. Semua anak buah Cao Cao dikalahkan oleh anggota Tim Vali, Bikou membuat Heracles bertekuk lutut padanya, Le Fay dan Kuroka berhasil mengalahkan Jeanne sedangkan Sriegfried tak berdaya dihadapan Arthur. Cao Cao sendiri kalah telak dalam pertarungan adu taktik dan skill dengan Naruto. Meski di akhir Cao Cao berniat menggunakan Truth Idea, nyatanya itu gagal. True Longinus menolak ambisi Cao Cao dan lebih memilih tujuan Naruto.

Pluto sang Grim Reaper Legendaris muncul setelah semua kelompok Hero Faction dijatuhkan. Tak ada pilihan kabur, Pluto bertarung dengan Vali. Vali menang telak setelah dia menunjukkan kekuatan barunya, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.

Perseteruan di tutup dengan pertarungan all-out antara Naruto melawan Vali. Senjutsu Bijuu Mode imbang dengan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Akhirnya Naruto menunjukkan kekuatan penuh, Senjutsu Rikudou Mode + The Truth Seeking Armor. Vali tak sanggup lagi melawan, dia mengalami Maoufikasi untuk mencapai kekuatan tertinggi namun belum sempurna. Naruto terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan segelnya untuk menghentikan Maoufikasi Vali agar si hakuryouku ini tidak mati.

Di Nirvana atau Negri Kahyangan, Sakra yang marah karena kegagalan menangkap setengah Ophis, melampiaskan amarahnya pada Cao Cao. Dia mengirim Cao Cao beserta pemilik longinus lainnya yaitu Leonardo dan Georg ke Neraka untuk dijadikan mainan anjing-anjing Hades. Selain itu, dia mendapat informasi tentang lokasi keberadaan Konoha dari mulut Sun Wukong. Dia berniat menyerbu Konoha untuk mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, yang pernah bertarung dengannya tempo hari, jika ia melakukan.

Di Surga, Michael dan Sirzech bertemu untuk obrolan penting membahas kelanjutan pekerjaan mereka untuk mewujudkan dunia impian Imperium of Bible. Mereka juga berencana ikut campur dalam konflik internal Bangsa Vampir di Rumania agar lebih mudah menaklukkan bangsa itu. Serta bahasan tentang kekuatan tim Rias yang semakin luar biasa setelah mendapat program latihan di Grigori. Issei katanya telah berhasil bernegosiasi dengan pemegang gelar Sekiryutei masa lalu dan membangkitkan kekuatan baru.

Secara mengejutkan, Konoha kedatangan tamu, Alurcard sang vampire legendaris. Karena sudah pensiun, dia meminta bantuan pada Konoha untuk mengatasi masalah dan konflik yang terjadi antar bangsa vampir di Rumania. Kakashi mengirim tim yang terdiri dari Tenten dan Lee kesana, dipimpin langsung oleh Sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

.

 **Chapter 49-51 : The Death Game, GGO.**

Misi tim 10 orang ke dunia virtual untuk mengambil artefak ketiga komponen penyusun _Matrix_. Didunia itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya dua kali mengikuti permaianan berbahaya, berperan sebagai perampok untuk merebut sebuah item. Permaian pertama adalah merampok sebuah item yang dikawal iring-iringan polisi. Berhasil tanpa kehilangan satu anggota pun. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah item yang ternyata adalah suatu program AI berwujud avatar manusia yang menjalankan fungsi _Matrix_. Dia adalah _Matrix Transporter Space-Time Module Program, Purwarupa 1_ atau lebih mudah disebut dengan codename Yui.

Masih ada satu permaian lagi, tujuannya untuk mengambil item yang merupakan konsol untuk menghubungkan Yui ke _Cardinal System_. Dalam permainan kali ini, lagi-lagi Naruto dan timnya berperan sebagai perampok. Kali ini merampok bank dimana item tersebut tersimpan. Permaian kali ini juga berhasil dilewati meski hampir saja menimbulkan korban tewas.

Hal lain, muncul pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Hinata akibat hal tak diinginkan pada akhir permainan di GGO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yang nunggu update chapter selanjutnya, udah selesai kok tapi masih dibetain biar lebih rapih. Terima kasih untuk pemilik akun 01-February sebagai mediator pada Beta-Readernya. Eheeee. Mungkin besok akan diupdate kelanjutan ceritanya kalau ga ada halangan

Kembali ke topik, Aku sudah menyebutkan di bagian atas alasan kenapa ada chapter khusus ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kupikir tak ada salahnya aku buatkan ringkasan ini. Aku ingat sudah sejak chapter 30-n akhir, muncul keluhan reader yang kehilangan minat baca karena kehilangan dan tak bisa lagi mengikuti plot cerita ini. Wajar menurutku, lagipula aku hanya penulis amatiran, susahnya minta ampun untuk membuat tulisan panjang tanpa membuat reader kehilangan pegangan untuk mengingat alur ceritanya.

Kalau yang sudah ninggalin FF ini, aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa. Ya sudah lah, hahahaaaaa... udah terlanjur juga kan? Buat yang masih ngikutin FF ini, semoga chapter ini bisa merefresh ingatan kalian akan jalan ceritanya sejak awal.

Oh ya, ga lama lagi FF TTEOTW akan berulang tahun yang pertama loh. *Peace...

Ulasan Review:

Pertama dulu, buat pemilik akun Kazeto Aze yang katanya baru aja menikah, aku ucapkan selamat. Ayo yang lain juga ucapkan selamat buat dia.

Lalu ada yang nanya, masalah dari LN DxD sampai mana? Aku ambil sampai kebangkitan Trihexa. Sisanya kelanjutan LN itu ga aku pake lagi.

Yah betul Dari chapter kemarin, ternyata ada banyak yang tahu ya Film berjudul Wanted.

Pertanyaan kenapa si Manager Bank nurut sama Hinata. Umm, di FF kan tidak dijelaskan, jadi aku jelasin disini aja deh. GGO membuat simulasi sandra untuk setiap NPC-nya. Meski menyamar dan tak ketahuan pihak polisi, tapi NPC akan tetap mendeteksi dan mengenali Sona sebagai perampok yang menyanderanya. Selanjutnya seperti biasa, setiap sandra pasti akan ngikutin perintah orang yang menyaderanya. Simpel.

Tentang perampasan senjata musuh, aku tidak memikirkannya sih. Anggap saja ada, meski Naruto dan Tim tidak melakukannya karena mereka ikut strategi yang sudah dibuat Sona dengan hanya bergantung pada amunisi mereka sendiri yang terbatas tanpa mengharap senjata rampasan.

 **Yang nungguin aksi Konoha** , aku ga buatin arc khusus tapi dibagian akhir saat terjadi perang, Konoha akan sangat menonjol dalam perang itu dalam segi sudut penceritaanku. Anggap saja seperti bagaimana Mangaka Naruto Masashi Kishimoto membuat sudut penceritaan Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dari sisi Aliansi Shinobi. Kalau jalannya perang, masih aku rahasiakan.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **...**

 **.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 29 Agustus 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Semua orang sudah tahu hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, sepasang suami istri. Dan saat ini dua orang itu sedang bertengkar. Inilah yang memberikan impresi bagi yang lainnya agar hati-hati bertindak, memaksa mereka untuk diam, jika salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa masalah semakin runyam. Makanya mereka semua tak ada yang berani buka suara._

 _Terlebih bagi Le Fay, dia semakin merasa bersalah saat ini. Kecerobohannya tak hanya membahayakan nyawa sosok yang ia kagumi dan sayangi, tapi juga menciptakan masalah lain._

 _Meski Sakura yang paling tahu keadaan, tapi dia tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun untuk membereskan hal ini. Ingin membantu, tapi ini diluar urusannya. Dia tak bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang meski itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Masalah ini tidak sesimpel kelihatannya. Bukan hanya tentang aksi penyelamatan Le Fay yang sangat berbahaya, tapi berkaitan pula dengan masalah besar lainnya. Hanya Naruto dan Hinata saja yang tahu semuanya._

 _Naruto maupun Hinata, bukannya tak ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka sekarang. Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi saat ini diam adalah pilihan terbaik. Mendinginkan kepala dan menunggu pikiran kembali jernih untuk memikirkan solusinya, yang pasti harus dimulai dengan kata maaf._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author By Si Hitam**

 **Beta Reader By Papan Ouija (Trio Nica)**

 **Chapter 53. Pesan untuk Sang Putra Bintang Fajar.**

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Malam hari di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib yang diketuai oleh Rias Gremory, akan ada pertemuan penting. Ada tamu yang bertandang dari jauh ke Kuoh Gakuen. Mereka adalah utusan bangsa Vampire dari Rumania.

Sudah ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Kelompok Gremory lengkap ditambah Irina, Dewan OSIS yang terdiri dari Ketua OSIS itu sendiri Sona Sitri didampingi wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra dan beberapa budak lain, ada Saji, Ruruko, Naruto, dan Hinata. Ada juga Azazel, dan seorang suster.

Seorang suster yang memakai kerudung khas biarawati. Wajahnya cantik, tampak seperti dia berasal dari Eropa Utara dan tubuhnya sangat ideal untuk ukuran seorang aktris kelas dunia, berumur 20 tahunan, dan dia punya senyum manis yang menciptakan suasana lembut.

Suster itu melihat ke semua orang dalam ruangan lalu memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Griselda Quarta. Aku staff pengawas dari Surga di daerah ini. Kuberharap aku bisa akrab dengan kalian semua."

Azazel berjabat tangan dengan Griselda, "Oh, Aku sudah dengar tentangmu. Ratu dari salah satu Seraph Surga, Gabriel. Kau Suster Griselda, satu-satunya exorcist wanita yang menjadi top 5."

"Terima kasih pujian Anda. Setelah namaku dikenal oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Aku merasa terhormat."

Griselda Quarta adalah seorang Malaikat renkarnasi yang terlahir kembali sebagai seorang Brave Saint. Brave Saint sendiri singkatnya adalah teknik yang sama dengan Evil Piece dari para Iblis untuk mereinkarnasi manusia atau makhluk lain menjadi rasnya. Dengan Brave Saint inilah Ras Malaikat menambah pilar-pilar kekuatannya.

Dia adalah Ratu dari salah satu Seraph Surga yaitu Gabriel, yang termasuk Empat Seraph Besar. Jika Irina adalah As dari Sang Archangel Michael, maka Griselda menjadi As dari Gabriel. Sebut saja dia Ratu Hati.

Sesi perkenalan sudah selesai. Sembari menunggu tamu Vampire, nampak dalam ruangan klub ini masih ada hal yang tak sedap dirasa.

Katakan kalau tamu Vampire datang untuk menemui dan berbicara dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dalam urusan diplomatik. Azazel ada sebagai perwakilan Malaikat Jatuh, kemudian Griselda perwakilan dari pihak Malaikat serta Sona dan Rias yang merupakan adik dari dua Maou saat ini sebagai perwakilan dari pihak Iblis.

Kejanggalan bukan berasal dari persatuan itu, namun dua orang tambahan yang dibawa oleh Sona. Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua berdiri mengucilkan diri menjauh dari yang lain ke sudut ruangan.

Kedua budak cadangan ini mendapat panggilan telepon mendadak dari Sona setelah adanya khabar bahwa ada Vampire dari Rumania yang bertamu ke Kuoh. Sona dan Hinata sudah mengetahui informasi keberadaan Longinus yang bernama Sepiroth Graal atau disebut sebagai relik cawan suci Holy Grail. Tentu saja ini sangat penting untuk mereka sebagai sebuah tim yang bergerak demi mencegah keruntuhan _Cardinal System_. Tim yang mencari Trihexa [666], eksistensi yang disebut-sebut sebagai binatang pengkiamat, untuk mencegah kiamat itu sendiri, memerlukan kemampuan dari Sacred Gear Longinus Sephiroth Graal agar bisa menemukan letak pasti tempat Trihexa tersegel.

Baru dua hari mereka pulang dari Dunia Virtual GGO dan sekarang sudah dihadapkan masalah penting. Tak apa, karena memang pekerjaan ini harus disegerakan sebab keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ hanya tinggal menghitung minggu, tepat 12 minggu lagi. Jika semua artefak belum terkumpul dan _Matrix_ belum bisa diaktifkan, seluruh semesta universe benar-benar akan lenyap dari ruang dan waktu.

Mengucilkan diri adalah suatu hal yang agak aneh bagi Naruto, sebab semua orang sudah tahu kalau selain sangat dekat dengan iblis kelompok Sitri, dia juga lumayan dekat dengan iblis-iblis dari Kelompok Gremory. Koneko sangat suka menempel pada Naruto, Akeno yang suka menggodanya, dan Xenovia yang suka cari-cari perhatian dengan cara menantang bertarung.

Tapi saat ini sangat berbeda. Ekspresi Naruto seakan membuat impresi bagi iblis-iblis muda untuk menjauh darinya. Hanya melihat wajah Naruto saja, maka kau seolah mendengarnya berbicara ' _Aku sedang kesal, menjauh dariku!_ '. Benar-benar bukan Naruto sekali, beda dengan kesehariannya yang dikenal hangat dan ramah.

Hinata masih seperti biasa, sosok wanita anggun dan elegan, sopan dalam bertindak dan bertutur kata.

Tapi itu terlalu menjadi masalah. Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah utamanya adalah Naruto dan Hinata berdiri pada jarak yang berjauhan. Sangat tidak wajar mengingat mereka adalah suami istri yang biasanya selalu mesra dan harmonis serta tak pernah bertengkar. Selain Griselda, semua orang dalam ruangan ini sudah tahu akan hal itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka sudah menikah.

Namun melihat raut muka Sona yang seakan berkata, ' _Hal biasa, pertengkaran pengantin baru. Kalau kalian tak ingin mendapat masalah, lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan. Paling sebentar lagi mereka juga akan baikan dengan sendirinya_ '. Dan semua orang di sana paham maksud Sona. Jadinya tak ada satupun yang mengungkit hal ini, bahkan oleh Issei yang paling penasaran dan tak bisa menahan diri kalau menyangkut urusan perempuan berdada besar.

Lain dengan Suster Griselda, dia sejak tadi menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di dekat jendela dan sedang menengok keluar menatap kerlip bintang di langit malam.

"Naruto-san." Griselda memanggil nama itu dengan nada lembut.

"Iya. Maaf, ada apa Anda memanggil saya, Griselda-san?"

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya, menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia membuat ekspresi formal kepada orang penting yang punya kedudukan tinggi. Memang begitulah, posisinya hanyalah sebagai budak iblis yang mengkonsumsi bidak pion di sini, dan itupun bidak pion cadangan. Posisinya rendah, terendah dalam strata keluarga iblis, tak punya hak bicara sedikitpun kalau tak dipersilahkan.

Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut Griselda.

Karena ditatap intens cukup lama, Naruto memberanikan diri berkata lagi, "Griselda-san, apa ada sesuatu pada diriku yang membuatmu tak nyaman."

Griselda menyudahi lamunannya, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja perawakan dan wajahmu tidak mencirikan orang Jepang pada umumnya, padahal katanya kau Ninja dari pedalaman, iya kan?"

"Ah, benar. Aku ninja, tapi kalau kenapa penampilanku seperti ini aku juga tidak tahu. Memang sudah sejak lahir."

"Tak masalah, malah kau yang seperti ini kelihatan sangat gagah dan tampan."

Griselda tersenyum lembut saat mengatakan pujian itu.

Issei, pria gila dada perempuan langsung cemberut. Bukan marah, hanya saja dia iri. Batinnya mengutuk semua pria tampan. Bahkan Kiba yang teman baiknya saja dia kutuk, apalagi Naruto. Inilah sifatnya, bukan masalah besar sih, tetap saja itu tak mengurangi fakta kalau Issei adalah orang baik yang peduli pada teman-teman yang berharga baginya.

Berbeda dengan Issei, semua orang yang lainnya sangat menyayangkan hal tadi. Pujian Griselda malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Ekhhemmm."

Suara deheman itu berasal dari wanita berambut indigo berponi rata.

"Kurasa bukan hal yang pantas bagi seorang reinkarnasi Malaikat terhormat mengatakan pujian tadi kepada seorang pria beristri dengan tatapan mata bermakna tak jelas."

Nah kan, benar. Baru dipikirkan, Hinata sudah bereaksi. Wajar kan? Mana ada seorang perempuan yang suka suaminya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita lain.

Oke, sekarang serius. Itu tadi hanyalah yang nampak dari luar, yang dirasa oleh mereka yang masih polos dan belum tahu serta belum berpengalaman dengan yang namanya perang pikiran.

Sebut saja yang barusan adalah akting atau drama untuk menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing. Memang benar kalau Naruto dan Hinata belum baikan, tapi masalah itu bisa dikesampingkan duhulu.

Azazel sebenarnya sudah cukup lama menaruh curiga dengan sepasang ninja yang menjadi budak cadangan Sona Sitri, semenjak insiden penyerangan Dewa Jahat Loki yang berhasil dihabisi. Sebaik apapun Naruto dan Hinata bersikap dalam keseharian di hadapan para iblis, bahkan dimata-matai oleh suruhan Azazel 24 jam penuh selama seminggu dengan hasil nol, tetap saja Azazel tidak buta akan hal tidak wajar dari dua orang itu.

Azazel mengerti benar kalau kedua budak cadangan Sona bukanlah orang sembarangan setelah dia mengamati bagaimana sikap, pengambilan keputusan, cara bertindak, serta ketahanan mental Naruto dan Hinata saat dihadapkan pada situasi sulit antara hidup dan mati ketika Loki, tiga Fenrir, serta lima Raja Naga Midgardsorm produksi massal memojokkan tim yang ia buat.

 _ **\- Flashback Chapter 29 -**_

 _Suatu ruangan khusus yang ditempati oleh tiga orang, satu gadis muda dan dua pria paruh baya. Ruangan yang memiliki layar hologram untuk menampilkan seluruh kejadian pertarungan di tempat bekas pertambangan. Ini kursi VIP._

 _Pria paruh baya dengan poni pirang bersuara pertama kali setelah pertarungan usai, Azazel, "Selama ini yang menarik perhatianku hanyalah Sacred Gear, apalagi Boosted Gear milik Issei, si perwujudan dari kemungkinan tak terbatas. Tapi ternyata berubah, aku sekarang sepertinya mulai sedikit tertarik dengan dua peerage cadanganmu, Sona. Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?" tanyanya pada si gadis berkacamata._

 _Azazel tidak sedetikpun melepaskan fokusnya pada semua kejadian di pertarungan melawan Loki. Rias Gremory yang mampu melenyapkan satu anak Fenrir tanpa sisa padahal itu suatu hal yang tak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan Rias Gremory pada kondisi normal, dan adanya anomali dimensi ruang yang tidak diketahui penyebab dan penjelasan teoritisnya._

 _Azazel sangat mengetahui semua data kekuatan dan kemampuan orang-orang yang bertarung melawan Loki dan Fenrir kecuali data Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi pria paruh baya ini yakin kalau dua hal tersebut pastilah ada sangkut dengan keikutsertaan dua peerage cadangan Sona dalam pertarungan. Inilah hal yang mendasari ketertarikan Azazel pada Naruto dan Hinata._

Ya, Azazel tertarik karena dia ditarik oleh kecurigaan.

Lagipula, Azazel sudah mengkonfirmasi pada Maou Ajuka Beelzebub tentang Evil Piece bidak Pion Extra yang digunakan Sona untuk membuat kontrak budak cadangan. Memang Maou berambut hijau itu mengatakan kalau dialah yang membuat Evil Piece itu dan membagikannya pada beberapa iblis berdarah murni, namun selama masa percobaan tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Tapi nyatanya Sona mengatakan kalau dia berhasil tanpa membuat laporan apapun kepada orang berkepentingan. Bukankah hal ini sangat mencurigakan bagi si ilmuan jenius Azazel?

Lain lagi dengan Griselda. Dia termasuk Exorcist Top kelas atas. Dia punya kemampuan menganalisis keadaan di sekitarnya sampai sekecil apapun. Tatapan yang ia tujukan pada Naruto bukanlah tatapan suka apalagi memuja, itu hanyalah ekspresi yang sebenarnya mengandung tatapan curiga. Walaupun samar, sebagai malaikat reinkarnasi ia bisa merasakan kalau ada yang aneh dengan aura iblis dari tubuh Naruto maupun Hinata.

Naruto maupun Hinata mengerti kalau mereka dicurigai, sudah lumrah bagi Ninja yang bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi untuk bisa membaca sikap dan gestur tubuh aneh sekecil apapun dari lawan. Jadinya sebisa mungkin mereka bertindak normal. Meski mudah membohongi para iblis-iblis muda, namun untuk Azazel yang sudah lama hidup dan banyak makan asam garam, tentu saja itu sangat sulit.

Sona yang saat ini mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk membantu Naruto mencegah keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ , tentu tak mungkin terbuka dan selalu berterus terang seperti dulu lagi pada siapapun. Sebagai iblis muda jenius, dia mampu menangkap kecurigaan Azazel dan Griselda.

Sebenarnya saat Sona mengatakan kalau akan ada Azazel dalam pertemuan, Naruto menolak untuk hadir karena ia tidak ingin menambah kecurigaan Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi Sona tetap bersikeras, kemampuan spesial Naruto yang mampu menangkap maksud hati orang lain sangat diperlukan, dan targetnya adalah tamu yang akan datang, Vampire dari Rumania yang berhubungan dengan relik Holy Grail, sesuatu yang berkaitan erat dengan rencana tim mereka saat ini untuk membangkitkan Trihexa.

Meski saling melempar rasa curiga dan kehati-hatian, namun kedua kubu ini memainkan perannya dengan sangat bagus seperti dalam lakon drama. Menyembunyikan isi pikiran mereka dan fokus pada pertemuan.

Malam semakin gelap. Semua orang di dalam ruangan kini merasakan hawa dingin abnormal.

Rias berdiri dan bersuara, "Sepertinya tamu kita sudah tiba."

Mengerti akan hal itu, Kiba berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang klub setelah membungkuk pada semua orang.

Vampire berdarah murni adalah makhluk yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan jika tak diundang. Tak tampak di cermin, dan tak memiliki bayangan. Untuk alasan itulah, Kiba keluar untuk menjemput tamu mereka.

Semua orang menunggu, yang mana orang-orang kelas boss duduk sedangkan para budak bawahan berdiri.

Ada ketukan dari pintu.

Kiba berucap sopan, "Aku membawa para tamu."

Kiba membuka pintu lalu masuk dan membawa tamu ke tempat yang telah disediakan dengan gaya layaknya seorang pelayan.

Tamu ada tiga orang, dua nampak seperti pengawal. Utusan utama berdiri di tengah.

Dia adalah seorang gadis bak boneka yang mengenakan gaun khas putri abad pertengahan Eropa. Gadis itu sungguh cantik, seperti boneka mahakarya seniman ahli. Mata, hidung, dan mulutnya pun terlihat seperti boneka-boneka dari Barat di mana dia tidak tampak seperti manusia, dan kecantikannya tampak seperti dibuat oleh seseorang. Rambutnya pirang panjang bergelombang, dan itu malah membuatnya makin tampak seperti boneka bahkan lebih dari boneka itu sendiri. Dan warna kulitnya putih bersih, bersinar ketika tertimpa cahaya. Iris matanya sangat merah.

Sang gadis, tamu dari Vampire ini menyapa Rias dan dan semua orang yang lebih dulu ada dalam ruangan dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, perwakilan dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Saya merasa terhormat menjumpai dua saudari kecil dari Maou dan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh."

Dipersilahkan oleh Rias, gadis itu duduk tepat di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum duduk.

"Saya Elmenhilde Galnstein. Silakan panggil saya Elmen."

Azazel meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"Galnstein. Jika aku benar, itu marga keluarga yang termasuk dalam salah satu dari dua Faksi besar Vampire. Keluarga yang berada pada peringkat tertinggi di antara Faksi Carmilla. Aku senang karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu seorang Vampire bangsawan dengan darah murni."

Vampire adalah penduduk kegelapan yang telah ada sejak zaman kuno. Mereka punya pembagian strata sosial seperti Iblis, dari kelas paling bawah hingga yang paling tinggi. Iblis adalah penduduk Dunia Bawah, Underworld, sedangkan Vampire hidup dalam kegelapan dunia manusia. Keduanya mungkin tampak sama, tapi pandangan mereka dan budayanya berbeda banyak.

Iblis dan Vampire terus hidup dengan memangsa atau memanfaatkan manusia selagi tidak saling menyerang. Meski buruannya sama, tapi Iblis dan Vampire sudah menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain agar tidak terjadi bentrokan perebutan wilayah dan mangsa.

Iblis sudah memutuskan berhenti berperang dan menyetujui pembentukan aliansi dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar, tapi Vampire bahkan tidak pernah mencoba duduk untuk bernegosiasi sampai saat ini. Karena mereka masih berselisih paham dengan Surga dan prajurit excorcist dari Gereja. Semua orang tahu kalau Exorcist adalah musuh alami para Vampire.

Rupanya, ada sebuah insiden yang membelah dunia Vampire. Itu terjadi beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Insiden yang melahirkan Faksi Tepes dan Faksi Carmilla. Faksi Tepes punya pemimpin laki-laki berdiri di atas wanita, dan Faksi Carmilla punya pemimpin wanita berdiri di atas laki-laki.

Itu terjadi karena perbedaan prinsip. Mereka sudah berdebat dalam waktu yang sangat lama antara memilih leluhur perempuan yang sesungguhnya dan leluhur laki-laki yang sesungguhnya akhirnya dibagi menjadi dua kelompok dalam beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Dia lah Elmenhilde Galnstein, Vampire dari Fraksi Carmilla yang punya prinsip wanita berdiri di atas.

Setelah Akeno menyuguhkan teh pada Elmenhilde, Rias pertama kali buka suara untuk memulai agenda pertemuan.

"Elmenhilde-san, aku merasa tak enak menanyakan hal ini dari awal, tapi aku tetap akan bertanya padamu. Bisakah kau ceritakan alasanmu menemui kami? Apa alasan bagi Faksi Carmilla yang telah menghindari kontak dengan dunia luar, tiba-tiba keluar di depan Gremory, Sitri, dan Gubernur Azazel?"

Elmenhilde menutup matanya, dan membukanya kembali setelah menganggukan kepala.

"Saya ingin meminjam Gasper Vladi."

Sangat _to the point_. Ini sungguh kejutan besar, terutama untuk kelompok Gremory yang merupakan kelompok tempat Gasper bernaung.

Azazel bertanya pada Elmenhilde.

"Jawaban langsung atas pertanyaan langsung. Maaf, tapi aku ingin kau menjelaskannya pada kami perlahan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia Vampire?"

Elmenhilde pun mulai bercerita.

"Ada sebuah peristiwa terjadi di dunia kami yang menyebabkan rasa nilai-nilai sebagai Bangsa Vampire runtuh. Anda mungkin sudah tahu itu karena informasi sudah bocor keluar, tapi setengahnya lagi muncul sebagai akibat Faksi Tepes yang mempunyai Longinus."

Ini berita baru yang cukup mengejutkan untuk orang-orang di dalam sana, kecuali bagi Azazel yang terlibat langsung dalam rencana membangun Imperium of Bible. Wilayah Vampire termasuk dalam wilayah yang akan mereka taklukkan dan informasi tentang ini sudah mereka miliki.

Pengecualian bagi Sona, ia mendapat bocoran informasi ini dari kakaknya, Serafall Leviathan dengan sebuah tipuan kecil.

Dan Longinus itu muncul di pihak Tepes, tentu menjadi ancaman untuk Faksi Carmilla.

Azazel bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya, bukannya tidak tahu, tapi hanya ingin memastikan, sebuah cara untuk tetap terlihat formal dalam pertemuan.

"Jadi Longinus apa yang dimiliki sisi Tepes?"

"Sephiroth Graal"

Di antara 13 total Longinus, dua di antaranya yaitu Boosted Gear dan Regulus Nemea dimiliki Ras Iblis, Issei sang Sekiryutei dan Sairaorg Bael. Ras Malaikat punya Longinus terkuat kedua Zenith Tempes di tangan Sang Joker Dulio Gesualdo. Kemudian Malaikat Jatuh punya Canis Lycaon di tangan Slash Dog, anak asuh Azazel.

Dalam asosiasi penyihir dibawah pimpinan Mephistopheles yang punya hubungan baik dengan Fraksi Iblis, ada Absolute Demise. Lalu kelompok penyihir sesat yang jalannya bertentangan dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, tergabung dalam Khaos Brigade, mempunyai Incinerate Anthem.

Selain itu ada Divine Dividing yang dimiliki Vali.

Ada lagi tiga jenis lainnya yang masuk empat besar yakni True Longinus, Annihilation Maker, dan Dimension Lost dari Faksi Pahlawan Khaos Brigade. Namun keberadaanya tak diketahui setelah kegagalan mereka dalam operasi penyelamatan Ophis.

Sisanya tiga, dan satu baru diumumkan ke publik sekarang, Sephiroth Graal.

Dua sisanya, Innovate Clear dan Telos Karma masih misteri.

Sephiroth Graal termasuk relik suci bersama True Longinus dan Incinerat Anthem. Sephiroth Graal sering disebut sebagai relik Holy Grail atau Cawan Suci. True Longinus sebagai Holy Spear atau Tombak Suci dan Incinerate Anthem sebagai Holy Cross atau Salib Suci.

Azazel menjelaskan pada iblis-iblis muda, "Cawan suci adalah relik yang digunakan dalam Perjamuan Terakhir, satu dari yang menerima darah Jesus. Holy Grail punya banyak legenda. Tapi itu salah satu yang merupakan Sacred Gear tapi bukanlah Holy Grail yang normal. Itu adalah Longinus, karya yang bisa membalik pokok kehidupan," Azazel menatap Elmenhilde dan bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya Vampire yang merupakan makhluk abadi cari dengan menggunakan relik itu?"

Elmenhilde membuat ekspresi serius dan menjawab, "Tubuh yang benar-benar tidak akan mati walaupun jika hati mereka dipaku, walaupun salib suci diletakkan di depan mereka, walaupun jika mereka tidak tidur di peti mati, walaupun jika mereka berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Lebih tepatnya, Faksi Tepes ingin mendapatkan tubuh yang sulit untuk dihancurkan. Namun sepertinya kekuatan Holy Grail masih belum lengkap.

Faksi Tepes berusaha menjadi sesuatu yang tanpa kelemahan. Mereka sudah meninggalkan kebanggaan mereka sebagai Vampire. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga menyerang pihak kami, pihak yang berdiri dalam Faksi Carmilla. Sudah ada korban. Kami tidak akan memaafkan tindakan mereka. Kami berencana untuk mengeksekusi mereka sebagai sesama Vampire."

Mata Elmenhilde menggelap dan penuh dengan kebencian saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Sepertinya dia benar-benar murka akan Faksi Tepes yang menolak cara hidup Vampire yang sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu.

"Jadi Faksi Carmilla tidak suka cara dan prinsip Faksi Tepes yang sekarang. Apalagi Tepes mulai menyerang, iya kan?"

Elmenhilde mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan tujuan kami adalah—"

Elmenhilde kemudian memindahkan tatapannya pada Gasper. Mata merah dan mata merah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Untuk menghentikan Tepes yang menyebabkan keributan dengan meminjam kekuatan Gasper Vladi yang berdiri di sana."

Kelompok Gremory tak akan pernah suka akan hal ini, teman mereka dimanfaatkan untuk sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Rias berusaha bertanya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah Gasper adalah Vampire dari keluarga Vladi, keluarga yang ikut dalam Faksi Tepes?"

Rias mengatakan itu dalam perilaku elegan, tapi anggota kelompok Gremory jelas tahu kalau Rias semakin marah tentang hal ini.

Elmenhilde datang untuk meminjam Gasper, salah satu budak yang Rias sayangi. Untuk dibawa perang tanpa ada jaminan kembali. Pikiran waras Rias tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Gasper hanyalah Vampire buangan yang tak dianggap dalam keluarga Vladi karena berdarah campuran. Tak masalah kalau dia masuk ke Faksi Carmilla."

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Rias makin murka. Gasper juga tampak semakin takut, dia punya trauma mental hebat akan masa lalunya, apalagi berkaitan dengan darah campuran yang mengalir dalam nadinya.

Elmenhilde meneruskan ucapannya dengan senyum bermakna tak mengenakkan, "Kami mendengar kalau kekuatan tersembunyi Gasper telah bangun."

Ini jadi kejutan lainnya lagi hari ini, padahal informasi ini adalah informasi rahasia yang merupakan hasil dari program latihan yang dikembangkan Institut Grigori. Tak disangka kalau informasi ini bocor ke luar pihak Aliansi.

Elmenhilde meneruskan ucapannya lagi, "Kami berencana untuk menyelesaikan sengketa antara Vampire dengan menggunakan kekuatan Vampire saja. Untuk alasan itu, kami ingin meminjam kekuatan Gasper Vladi."

Faksi Carmilla ingin menghentikan sengketa dari Vampire menggunakan kekuatan Gasper. Memang mereka sedang mengalami kesulitan, tapi itu tak ada hubungannya sedikitpun dengan kelompok Gremory. Gasper sebelumnya dari Keluarga Vladi, tapi sekarang dia bagian dari Gremory setelah ditendang keluar dari rumahnya, dan tak ada satupun yang ingin Gasper terlibat dalam konflik antara Vampire dan kembali mengingat traumanya.

Rias mencari-cari cara untuk menolak, "Kekuatan apa memangnya itu? Apa kau tahu?"

Tatapan semua orang terkumpul pada Elmenhilde.

"Ada saat-saat yang sangat langka ketika mereka yang lahir dari jenis kami dilahirkan dengan kemampuan untuk melampaui Vampire normal. Kami kebanyakan melihatnya dari keturunan Setengah Vampire di era ini. Gasper Vladi juga jadi salah satu dari mereka. Kami yang berasal dari Carmilla tidak memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk menyelidiki tentang hal itu. Tapi mungkin ada informasi yang bisa menjadi petunjuk dalam sisi Tepes. Sekarang, tentang Holy Grail yang merupakan masalah. Tentu saja pemiliknya dari orang yang dibenci, setengah Vampire juga, namanya Valerie. Dia lahir dari keluarga Tepes, Valerie Tepes."

Mendengar nama itu, wajah Gasper bereaksi di mana dia tampak seperti akan menangis.

"Valerie...? Bo-Bohong! Valerie tidak lahir dengan Sacred Gear seperti aku!"

Valerie adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Gasper. Dialah yang membuat Gasper bisa kabur dari rumahnya, menyelamatkan diri hingga ditemukan oleh Rias Gremory.

"Mungkin saja saat itu tak ada, tapi yang namanya Sacred Gear biasanya kekuatannya akan terbangun jika diaktifkan dengan pemicu tertentu. Dan nyatanya, Holy Grail dimiliki oleh Valerie Tepes."

Suster Griselda yang diam sekarang bicara.

"Jenis kalian membenci keturunan campuran kan? Tapi bukankah itu tindakan egois? Vampire awalnya mengambil manusia, menggunakan dan memangsa mereka sebagai kesenangan mereka, lalu membuat mereka punya anak berdarah campuran Vampire."

Meskipun Griselda mengatakan itu dengan cara yang lembut, kata-katanya mengandung begitu banyak kebencian di dalamnya. Dia mengatakan itu tanpa melanggar senyumnya. Inilah yang menjadi dasar kuat kenapa Exorcist Gereja ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan vampire pengganggu yang menyerang manusia.

Elmenhilde menempatkan tangan ke mulutnya, dan tersenyum.

"Saya minta maaf soal itu. Tapi memburu manusia adalah hakikat jenis kami sebagai Vampire. Saya pikir Iblis dan Malaikat sama saja, untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu dengan mengabulkan keinginan manusia, dan menginginkan kepercayaan manusia. Bukankah kita makhluk yang aneh, kelemahan yang hanya dapat hidup dengan menggunakan manusia sebagai sumber hidup kita."

Tepat, perkataan ini merasuk ke dalam sanubari Naruto dan Hinata yang sejak tadi tak bicara karena memang mereka tak punya hak bicara. Itulah hakikat makhluk supranatural, semuanya sama. Mereka memanfaatkan manusia untuk meneruskan kehidupannya, memaksa manusia untuk percaya akan eksistensinya, lalu membuat kerugian pada manusia itu sendiri. Tak ada hal baik dari yang namanya makhluk supranatural, meskipun itu ras muliat seperti malaikat bahkan sosok agung seorang dewa sekalipun. Semuanya merugikan manusia. Inilah fakta yang pernah diberitahukan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu, dasar yang menjadi alasan mengapa Konoha bersiap untuk perang melawan makhluk supranatural.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan Gasper!"

Ucapan singkat Azazel sukses membuat semua orang memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Padahal sejak tadi Rias berusaha keras menolak, tapi dengan mudahnya Azazel menyetujuinya.

Sona, Naruto, dan Hinata, ketiganya sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Mana mungkin Azazel akan membuang peluang di mana Aliansi bisa punya jalan untuk menancapkan cakar dan taringnya di tanah Rumania, demi membawa Imperium of Bible sampai kesana.

Tanpa sempat Rias menyuarakan protes, Elmenhilde lebih dahulu bicara.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah dokumen."

Elmenhilde memberikan dokumen kepada Azazel.

Azazel yang menerima dokumen, mendesah setelah melihat dokumen.

"Konferensi perjanjian kerjasama dengan Faksi Carmilla. Bagus sekali."

"Sensei!"

Issei, Rias, dan kelompok Gremory berteriak melayangkan protes keras.

"Kalian diamlah!"

Benar-benar diam, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara lagi saat Azazel memasang wajah seriusnya. "Begini, sejak awal ini adalah urusan diplomatik yang memang menjadi pekerjaan orang dewasa. Lagipula akan kujelaskan situasinya. Kita sebagai Aliansi yang menjujung kedamaian, tak mungkin bisa menolak tawaran ini. Menolak hanya akan mencoreng nama kita. Rias, kalau kau menolak, maka nama kakakmu sebagai salah satu Yondai Maou akan rusak. Kau tidak ingin itu kan?"

Rias tak punya argumen untuk membantah pernyataan Azazel.

Tak ada suara lagi, sudah diputuskan bahwa Gasper akan dikirim ke Rumania untuk menyelesaikan masalah internal Bangsa Vampire.

Pertemuan selesai dengan hasil tak terduga setelah surat perjanjian ditandatangani oleh Azazel. Dia adalah perwakilan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dalam pertemuan ini, dan sudah mendapat izin penuh untuk membuat keputusan dari petinggi-petinggi lainnya.

Sebelum menyerahkan surat perjanjian ke tangan Elmenhilde, Azazel berkata, "Keselamatan Gasper sangat penting untuk kami, maka dari itu akan ada dari kami yang ke sana bersamanya. Terlebih sebagai utusan, aku ingin berbicara dahulu dengan Ratu Carmilla sebelum meminjamkan Gasper."

"Tentu saja, Ratu Carmilla tentu senang Anda berkunjung ke sana, Tuan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh."

Setelah menerima surat itu kembali, Elmenhilde dan pengawalnya pergi meninggalkan ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib, hilang seolah lenyap bersama kegelapan.

.

.

.

Apartemen tempat tinggal Sona dengan apartemen Naruto dan Hinata letaknya satu blok, hanya berbeda bangunan saja. Bangunannya pun bersebelahan. Mereka tetangga, jadi sangat wajar kalau saat ini mereka bertiga pulang bersama. Malam sudah sangat larut, meski begitu mereka bertiga pulang berjalan kaki tidak dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan.

Sona angkat bicara, membahas topik pertemuan tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-san, gadis vampire bangsawan berdarah murni tadi, Nona Elmenhilde Galnstein?"

"Pfftt, tunggu sebentar Sona-san. Aku mau ketawa dulu."

Dan benar saja, setelah itu Naruto tertawa keras. Untung jalanan sepi, jika tidak dia pasti disangka gila.

Hinata menambahkan, "Aku sependapat dengan Naruto-kun. Gadis Vampire tadi memang licik, kurang ajar dan memandang rendah orang lain, namun dia masih polos. Meski aku tak mengaktifkan Byakugan, tapi mataku sensitif dan bisa melihat detak jantung gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali dia berurusan diplomatik dengan dunia luar. Kita semua kan tahu kalau Vampire menutup diri dari golongan manapun sejak lama."

Sona mengerti ucapan Hinata, "Pengamatan yang bagus, tak salah aku mengikutsertakan kalian. Aku memang berpikir ke sana, tapi tak sampai sejauh itu."

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tenang. Sebentar lagi sampai di apartemen karena jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari Akademi Kuoh.

Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa ikut dalam obrolan. "Ekhem. Gadis tadi sangat lucu, meski auranya terasa kelam khas makhluk supranatural jahat tapi aku tak benar-benar merasakan niat jahat dari dalam hatinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pemeran antagonis yang hebat, namun gagal. Hahahaaaa."

"Tak kusangka kalau kau sampai berpendapat begitu tentang Elmenhilde, Naruto-san."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya kan?"

"Naruto-kun benar. Kita bisa menganggap kalau dia jujur, hanya mengikuti perintah atasannya dan bertindak demi kepentingan kaumnya meski harus bersikap egois."

"Yayayaya, kesampingkan itu. Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua tentang Griselda dan Azazel?" tanya Sona.

Hinata mengusap-ngusapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa dingin udara malam kota Kuoh di musim gugur serasa menusuk kulit. Seragam Kuoh yang ia gunakan terlalu mengekspos kulitnya.

Ada uap air tipis yang keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika dia mulai bicara, "Griselda Quarta kah? Menurutku dia tak terlalu berbahaya, hanya orang yang sangat taat pada pemimpinnya dan Surga. Tapi tetap saja, kejeniusan dan pengalamannya sebagai prajurit gereja harus diwaspadai."

Naruto menyambung ucapan istrinya, "Kalau Pak Tua mesum itu, kurasa dia menyimpan rencana buruk lagi kali ini, aku bisa merasakan niat itu dari hatinya. Entah apa yang dia rencanakan."

"Tepat sekali." kata Sona. "Apa yang dia lakukan pasti tak jauh dari rencana Aliansi Tiga Fraksi membangun Imperium of Bible."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sona-san," ungkap Hinata. "Kalian tahu, aku mengamati dan memperhatikan setiap detail sekecil apapun yang terjadi selama pertemuan tadi berlangsung. Ada poin penting yang kutangkap mengindikasikan adanya kepentingan politik sepihak di dalamnya."

"Gh," Naruto membuang muka cemberut. Sudah jelas kalau pembicaraan ini akan mengarah pada sesuatu yang ia benci, pemikiran-pemikiran rumit yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Hinata melanjutkan, "Elmenhilde menempuh cara yang salah dalam berdiplomasi. Seharusnya ajakan perjanjian kerja sama lebih dahulu dibicarakan olehnya baru bicara tentang Longinus dan pertikaian. Kita bisa tahu bahwa dari dokumen yang dia bawa, jelas mereka menggunakan alasan perdamaian sebagai kartu truf untuk mendapatkan apa yang Elmenhilde dan para vampire diinginkan. Seperti kata Azazel, Aliansi tidak mungkin menolak tawaran itu kalau tidak mau nama Aliansi sebagai pengusung perdamaian rusak di mata dunia. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau Elmenhilde dan ras Vampire tak akan ikut dalam persekutuan perdamaian yang kecuali Aliansi membantunya, dalam hal tadi adalah dengan meminjamkan Gasper. Seolah para Vampire itu tahu kelemahan Aliansi. Mereka datang untuk meminta paksa Gasper dengan menggunakan negosiasi perdamaian sebagai perisai."

Itulah hasil pemikiran Hinata. Dia jenius dan punya kompetensi untuk bicara tentang politik serta pandai dalam urusan diplomasi. Wajar saja, dia adalah putri sulung Klan Hyuga, klan nomor satu di Konoha. Tentu dia sudah diajari tentang hal ini semenjak kecil.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hinata-san." pungkas Sona. Sona jenius dan dia pewaris tahta keluarga Sitri, jadi lumrah kalau dia mengerti tentang politik dan berdiplomasi.

Sona melanjutkan ucapannya, "Azazel, dia bertindak gegabah tadi. Jika saja dia membiarkan Elmenhilde mengeluarkan kartu trufnya, maka niatnya tak akan terbaca. Tapi dia malah langsung menerima tawaran dari para Vampire lebih dahulu. Azazel pasti merasa khawatir kalau Rias terus bersikeras dan menolak memberikan Gasper yang pada akhirnya menghalangi rencananya. Padahal jika saja Elmenhilde mengeluarkan kartu trufnya, Rias dan peeragenya pasti tak bisa menolak kan? Itu saja cukup mengindikasikan kalau Azazel memang benar-benar ingin masuk ke wilayah Vampire bagaimanapun caranya. Apalagi saat dia berkata ingin berbicara lebih dahulu dengan Ratu Carmilla."

"Che," Naruto mendengus, "Azazel dan Elmenhilde memang licik, tapi menurutku kalian berdua lebih licik lagi, membiarkan hal itu terjadi walau sudah tahu situasinya."

Tak ada yang menanggapi gerutuan Naruto. Yang ada malah Sona maupun Hinata terkikik pelan. Biarlah dikata licik, tak apa, lagian mereka melakukan ini untuk semua orang juga kan?

Tiga anak muda ini terus melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan.

Hinata dan Sona benar-benar serasi saat bertukar pikiran. Ah andai saja mereka bisa serasi menjadi istri dari laki-laki yang sama, tentu dunia lebih akan damai. Namun itu hanya dalam mimpi, mustahil bisa terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah keasyikan membahas Imperium of Bible, hati Hinata terketuk untuk bertanya, "Maaf sebelumnya, Sona-san. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan keadaan ini?"

"Maksudnya?"

Naruto yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan istrinya menambahkan, "Kau tahu kan kalau kami berdua berasal dari Konoha, kubu yang berlawanan dengan rasmu? Apa tak apa kalau kau meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanmu? Untuk menjalankan rencana besar kita, tak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti kau akan bertarung melawan keluarga atau sahabatmu sendiri."

Sona diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. Kesampingkan sedikit tentang rasa ketertarikannya pada Naruto, Sona memang tulus ingin membantu. Lagipula Sona sebenarnya tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut serta untuk mencegah kiamat dan runtuhnya _Cardinal System_. Jika misi Naruto dan Hinata gagal, maka tidak ada masa depan untuknya, dan untuk semua orang. Seburuk-buruknya Sona sebagai iblis, tapi ia masih punya impian, dia ingin membangun sekolah rating game untuk para iblis tanpa adanya diskriminasi strata sosial. Karena punya impian di masa depan inilah, Sona tidak bisa membiarkan dunia ini berakhir begitu saja, impiannya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan kalau misi yang diemban Naruto dan Hinata gagal. Sona berjanji, akan menggunakan semua yang ia miliki, otak dan kecerdasan, kedudukan sebagai pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri, teman sesama iblis atau apapun itu, akan ia manfaatkan untuk membantu Naruto dan Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya Sona membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah siap akan hal itu."

Maksunya Sona sudah menerima resiko apapun yang akan ia dapat semenjak memustuskan untuk bergabung dengan Naruto, bahkan jika harus membuang keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak ingin membahas hal itu terlalu jauh, Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ano Sona-san. Jadi apa rencanamu setelah pertemuan tadi?"

"Tentu saja kita akan ke sana, ke Rumania." jawab Sona singkat.

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Hinata belum tahu rencana macam apa yang sudah bertengger manis kepala Sona. "Kita tak punya urusan apapun di sana kan? Yang berkepentingan hanya Kelompok Gremory saja karena mereka menginginkan Gasper."

"Sasuke-san baru saja mengirimiku informasi. Khaos Brigade terindikasi membuat pergerakan di Rumania."

"Tch, Si Teme itu. Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku dulu?" Naruto menggerutu sebal.

Hinata tak ambil pusing, toh Sona adalah otak rencana, jadi wajar kalau Sasuke memberikan informasi penting langsung ke Sona.

"Lalu di Kuoh juga akan ada kejutan besok pagi. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kejutan ini." lanjut Sona lagi

Hinata mengerti kalau kedua hal ini yang akan menjadi penghubung agar kelompoknya bisa ikut serta dalam kehebohan di Rumania. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sona. "Kejutan apa?"

Sona berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalian berdua bersiap saja besok pagi. Sudah sampai, kita berpisah di sini."

Ya, mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Naruto dan Hinata sedangkan gedung apartemen Sona ada di sebelahnya yang terpaut jarak beberapa langkah lagi.

Sona berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi sebelum jauh dia berbalik dan sedikit berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin munafik, jujur ada rasa senang di hatiku ketika melihat hubungan kalian merenggang seperti sekarang ini. Tapi tetap saja aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian berdua cepat berbaikan."

Sona langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Yah, ini hal sensitif tentang perasaan. Sebisa mungkin harus dihindari demi tuntutan profesionalisme misi, tapi tetap saja yang namanya perempuan tidak segampang itu mampu menyingkirkan hal-hal mengenai perasaan dan hatinya.

Karena ucapan Sona, Naruto dan Hinata kembali diingatkan kalau mereka masih bertengkar sampai sekarang. Suasana pasangan suami-istri ini kembali suram. Seperti kata Sona, harus secepat mungkin berbaikan agar tidak mengganggu misi mencegah kiamat.

.

.

.

Besok harinya, tak lama setelah Rias, Azazel, dan Kiba pergi lebih dahulu ke Rumania untuk berbicara, Kuoh Gakuen diserang oleh sekelompok orang.

Para penyerang itu menculik Ravel, Koneko, dan Gasper. Masalahnya berkaitan dengan pengumpulan data untuk produksi Air Mata Phoenix palsu. Ravel yang merupakan keturunan berdarah murni dari Keluarga Iblis Phoenix dijadikan objek percobaan meski itu tidak melukainya sedikitpun.

Pelaku penyerangan Kuoh Gakuen adalah sekumpulan penyihir jahat. Kini Issei dan budak-budak Gremory yang lain dibantu oleh Dewan OSIS berhasil memukul mundur para penyihir serta mendapatkan Ravel, Koneko, dan Gasper kembali.

Sona sebagai ketua OSIS lah yang memimpin kelompok gabungan Sitri dan Gremory. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, dia mampu menganalisis kemampuan tempur setiap budak Rias, terlebih budaknya sendiri, lalu membuat strategi terbaik dengan usaha minimal menjadi point kunci keberhasilan.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ada hal tak terduga yang kemunculannya sangat tak diharapkan. Baru saja mereka ditransfer ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada hamparan putih tanpa batas, sebuah sistem dimensi ruang yang prinsipnya sama persis dengan ruang yang diciptakan khusus sebagai arena bertarung Rating Game.

Di tempat itulah muncul seseorang bertudung, setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Sona, dia mengakui kalau dirinya bagian dari Khaos Brigade.

Dan baru diketahui kalau masalah Air Mata Phoenix dan penculikan Ravel hanyalah alasan sampingan. Ada alasan utama kenapa Kuoh diserang, yaitu untuk suatu percobaan. Simulasi percobaan pertarungan antar naga.

Si Pria bertudung memuculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Tidak, lebih tepat kalau itu dikatakan sebagai ritual pembukaan Gerbang Naga.

Gerbang Naga memiliki warna berbeda-beda untuk setiap Naga yang dipanggil. Warna Gerbang Naga yang ini adalah hijau, tapi bukan Yu Long. Warnanya hijaunya yang terasa sangat kelam.

Guoooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Suara gemuruh mengguncang seisi dimensi ruang putih tempat mereka semua berada sekarang.

Apa yang muncul adalah monster raksasa yang berdiri dengan dua kaki. Lengan dan kaki tebal. Cakar tajam, taring, dan tanduk. Menyebarkan sayapnya yang sangat besar, dan punya ekor yang kokoh dan panjang.

Mungkin lebih tepat disebut kalau itu adalah raksasa yang punya ciri Naga. Yang hampir mendekati bentuk manusia. Tapi punya sayap, ekor, dan kepalanya benar-benar Naga.

"Naga legendaris, Naga Jahat Grendel."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah bertudung mengatakan itu, dan Naga raksasa dengan taring tajam membuka rahangnya. Matanya bersinar dalam warna perak cerah dan tajam dan diisi dengan hawa permusuhan dan niat membunuh.

 **"** **Guhahahaha. Sudah lama tidak melalui Gerbang Naga! Jadi, siapa lawanku? Dia ada di sini, kan? Orang dengan kekuatanya gila yang aku cintai** **!** **"**

Grendel berkata seakan-akan dialah yang terkuat. Dia Naga Jahat brutal yang hidup hanya untuk bertarung. Sombong adalah sifat dasarnya. Dia mempunyai kebanggaan yang teramat tinggi pada dirinya dan kekuatannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada banyak Naga Jahat yang sudah punah. Diceritakan ada naga jahat bernama Naga Gerhana Apophis, Naga Seribu Kultus Iblis Azi Dahaka, dan Naga Lingkaran Sabit Crom Cruach. Tiga Naga jahat ini adalah yang terkuat di antara Naga Jahat. Vritra sang Raja Prison Dragon dalam Sacred Gear Saji juga termasuk Naga Jahat, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan naga-naga tadi, Vritra tak ada apa-apapnya. Meskipun begitu, Merah dan Putih atau Ddraig dan Albion dalam kondisi terbaik masih lebih unggul dari ketiganya.

Adalagi Níðhǫggr dari mitologi Norse. Kemudian Yamata no Orochi, ular berkepala delapan dari cerita rakyat Jepang. Ladon yang melindungi buah legendaris. Lalu Grendel dan masih beberapa lagi dari berbagai mitologi.

Mereka semua naga jahat yang membawa petaka, walau semuanya sudah punah. Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi, Grendel muncul di zaman ini, padahal dia telah dibunuh oleh Beowufl yang asli dalam cerita.

Pria bertudung itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Issei, "Ayo Sekiryutei, gunakan armormu. Kudengar Grigori melatihmu dengan sangat baik hingga mendapatkan bentuk baru. Aku ingin melihatnya, dan memang ini lah tujuan utama kami, percobaan pertarungan antara kau dengan Grendel. Sekiryutei yang memiliki kekuatan baru adalah lawan yang pantas untuk salah satu proyek kami."

Issei tak bisa untuk tak membuat ekspresi terkejut. Termasuk teman seklubnya. Padahal hal ini seharusnya disimpan untuk Rating Game beberapa minggu lagi, namun ternyata informasinya sudah bocor.

Sona lumayan terkejut, dia baru tahu hal ini. Tapi otaknya berpikir cepat, sekalian saja dimanfaatkan untuk melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kekuatan budak milik rivalnya.

"Lakukan saja, Issei-kun. Kita tak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup tanpa kekuatanmu. Lakukan ini untuk Rias."

Issei tidak langsung menuruti perintah Sona. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu mengikuti apa kata Sona saat melawan para penyihir jahat tanpa membantah. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Rias untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Terlebih dia lagi pada Sona dan Tim Sitri. Tim yang pasti akan menjadi saingannya saat Rating Game nanti.

Namun Issei tak punya pilihan lain. Dia lebih menginginkan keselamatan orang-orang di sekitarnya daripada menyembunyikan rahasia. Dia masih punya nurani walau sekarang dia adalah iblis.

Issei mulai melafalkan mantra.

"Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Sekiryuutei yang telah membuang prinsip-prinsip dominasi! Aku akan menempuh jalan yang benar dengan memiliki "Ketidakbatasan" dan "Impian". Aku akan menjadi Raja dari Naga Merah! Akan kutunjukkan masa depan pada kalian yang bersinar dalam Cahaya Krimson-sejati!"

 **Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!**

Aura berwarna merah krimson menyelubungi tubuh Issei. Armor yang terbentuk tampak lebih futuristik dan lebih tebal daripada armor Balance Breaker biasa. Warnanyapun lebih gelap. Bukan warna merah biasa, ini adalah warna merah krimson yang mirip dengan warna rambut Rias.

Ini adalah promosi Issei menjadi bidak Ratu, bentuk True Queen. Jauh lebih tinggi levelnya daripada Promosi Illegal Move Triaina.

Melihat perubahan Issei, Grendel tertawa, **"Krimson? Apa-apan itu? Menarik! Itu benar-benar menarik, DDRAAAAAAAIIIIGG! kau jelas lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya! Ayo, kita mulai pertarungan kita satu lawan satu. Yang lain tak usah mengganggu."**

HAAAAAAAAAA...

Grendel melompat ke depan, cepat, rasanya seperti dia tidak memiliki tubuh yang besar sama sekali.

" **Grendel adalah salah satu yang tersulit di antara para naga punah. Serangan setengah hati nggak akan bekerja padanya, Patner."**

Suara Ddraig dalam gauntlet memperingatkan Issei.

"Tapi di sisi lain, kita nggak bisa menggunakan Dragon Blaster atau Crimson Blaster disini."

Kedua serangan itu dalam mode Cardinal Crimson Full Drive mempunyai daya rusak luar biasa. Tapi Issei tak bisa menggunakannya disini karena dia tidak tahu seberapa kuat dimensi ruang ini dibangun. Kalau dia menembak mereka tanpa berpikir, bidang ini mungkin akan hancur.

 **"Aku majuuuuuuu! Ddraig-chaaaan!"**

Saat Grendel mengeluarkan teriakan itu, perutnya membesar. Dia menghembuskan bola-bola api besar yang sangat panas. Inilah serangan khas naga.

Issei berhasil menghindarinya dengan kecepatan dewa saat ada dalam mode ini.

Tapi Grendel yang sudah pindah ke tempat lain, Grendel rupanya tak kalah cepat dari Issei. Bola api tadi hanya gertakan. Serangan sebenarnya adalah ini.

Buaaaggg...

Issei terpental kebawah setelah menerima serangan tinju raksasa pada seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh Issei terperosok kedalam tanah. Ya, tanah. Dimensi ruang ini serba putih namun bagian bawahnya punya tekstur yang sangat mirip dengan tanah biasa.

"Guhha!"

Issei sampai batuk darah akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

 **"** **Guhahahahaha! Gepenglah!** **"**

BRRAAAKKKK...

Sebuah kaki raksasa, kaki Grendel menghujam ke dalam tanah hingga menimbulkan goncangan hebat.

Issei berhasil menghindar tepatsebelum tergencet. Segera setelah memperbaiki posisi, dia terbang lurus ke atas dengan kecepatan super.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Giliran Grendel yang kena. Tendangan Issei bersarang di rahangnya.

Meski begitu, Grendel tak menerima luka berarti. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda dia akan roboh.

Seterusnya, pertarungan gila-gilaan dengan aduk fisik terus berlanjut. Kekuatan mode True Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive milik Issei mampu bertarung imbang dengan Naga Jahat yang kekuatannya melebihi seekor Raja Naga. Jual beli tinju dan tendangan terus datang silih berganti. Sesekali Grendel menambakkan bola api yang berbalas Dragon Shot dari Issei.

Bosan dengan pertarungan yang seperti itu-itu saja, Issei menggunakan lebih banyak otaknya daripada otot.

Dia punya Ascalon di slot gauntlet tangan kirinya, itu adalah pedang pembunuh naga. Pasti punya efek buruk pada Grendel. Cara ini efektif untuk menggantikan kerugiannya di mana dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh True Queen di tempat ini karena keterbatasan kontruski dimensi ruang.

Memanfaatkan momen di mana banyak bola api dari Grendel dan tembakan Dragon Shot yang berhamburan. Issei mengambil kesempatan kecil untuk menyerang dari titik buta sang Naga Jahat.

Setelah mengumpulkan aura Ddraig kedalam Ascalon, Issei membuat pedang itu memiliki kekuatn penghancur yang semakin tinggi. Lalu semuanya dialirkan ke tangan kanan dan digandakan kekuatannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan tinju mahadahsyat.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Issei mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dilapisi kekuatan pembunuh naga Ascalon yang telah digandakan pada perut Grendel.

 **Solid Impact Booster!**

DOGON!

Suara rendah timbul dari pukulan berat Issei. Pukulan yang menciptakan suara hantaman yang menggema memenuhi seisi dimensi ruang buatan.

Grendel yang menerima pukulan langsung terbatuk darah biru dari mulutnya saat jatuh di tanah. Seluruh bidang bergetar oleh dampak jatuhnya tubuh raksasa Sang Naga Jahat. Serangan Issei benar-benar berefek brutal pada Grendel karena bercampur kekuatan pembunuh naga Ascalon di dalamnya.

Dengan ini seharusnya Grendel sudah jatuh, namun,

Grendel mulai berdiri tegak kembali.

Setelah mengambil napas, dia meludahkan darah di tanah, lalu menggerakkan lehernya selagi membuat suara bising.

Grendel memberikan senyum jahat pada semua orang yang terkejut.

 **"** **Itu Sakit! Sungguh sakit yang mencapai maaaxxx! Tapi, itu adalah pukulan yang bagus! Guhahahahaha! Menarik, itu pasti menarik! Nyeri ini membuatku sadar kalau aku masih hidup! Hal yang sesungguhnya akan mulai dari sini! Baiklah! Mari bertarung sampai mati, Ddraig. Bertarung sampai mati! Kau dan aku! Mari kita bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati hingga tubuh hancur! DDRAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIGG!** **"**

"Tidak, Grendel. Tolong berhenti. Tampaknya percobaan telah sukses. Kita bisa dapat penyelidikan lebih bagus kalau saja Kiba Yuuto juga di sini, tapi ini sudah cukup."

Pria yang mengenakan jubah menghentikan Grendel.

Grendel lalu membuat teriakan ketidakpuasan.

 **"** **Jangan menghentikanku! Ini baru dimulai! Aku akan membantai mereka semua! Hal yang sebenanya di mulai saat kedua belah pihak tegang sampai maksimum! Biarkan aku melawan mereka! Aku akan memakan penyesalan kalau tak menyelesaikannya disini! Kali ini aku akhirnya akan makan, dimakan, hancur, rusak, dan membunuh!** **"**

Pria yang mengenakan jubah lalu berkata pada Grendel dengan kata-kata dingin, "Apa kau ingin kembali jadi mayat? Kau masih dalam tahap penyetelan. Jika kau berlebihan, kau akan benar-benar kembali menjadi mayat,"

Grendel membuat suara dengan lidahnya saat dia mendengar itu, dan dia menempatkan tinjunya ke bawah.

Dhuarrrr...

 **"** **Cih, sialan, mau gimana lagi. Baiklah, karena kau membawanya sampai sebegitunya. Yah, aku hanya punya pilihan untuk berhenti** **."**

Mata Sona memicing mendengar kata mayat. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang masih disembunyikan pria bertudung ini, tentu saja hal yang lebih besar karena apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seperti yang orang itu katakan, ini hanyalah sebuah percobaan, artinya masih ada hal yang jauh lebih besar.

Sesaat kemudian, pria mengenakan jubah melepas tudungnya.

Orang yang muncul adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut puih perak. Wajahnya tampak familiar di mata Issei dan yang lain.

Pria berambut perak itu kemudian mengatakan.

"Aku Lucifuge, Euclid Lucifuge. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, tanpa menunggu izin, pria itupun pergi. Menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi bersama Grendel.

"Ternyata adik dari Grayfia-san masih hidup. Ini informasi penting."

Sona mengatakan itu, yang tentu saja membuat keterkejutan terutama bagi budak-budak Gremory. Hanya Sona yang sudah menjadi sahabat Rias sejak kecil yang tahu tentang masalah Keluarga Gremory di masa lalu. Masalah antara Sirzech Gremory, Grayfia istrinya, dan Euclid adik iparnya.

Kemudian dimensi ruang di mana mereka berada mulai runtuh seolah-olah sudah memenuhi tugasnya.

Ruangan runtuh seolah-olah bagian dalam teka-teki telah hilang. Visualisasi kaleidoskop yang merupakan sifat dari kesenjangan dimensi sekarang terlihat. Tempat ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Sepertinya tempat ini akan runtuh! Ayo kita segera pulang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi!"

Di bawah komando Sona, Akeno mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang akan membawa semua orang kembali ke Kuoh Gakuen. Semua orang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir.

Namun ada yang tidak biasa.

Sona berpisah dari yang lain. Ketika semua orang sudah pulang, dia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya sendirian, seraya mengulas sebuah senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang terkurung oleh sebuah Kekkai berwarna biru, berlatar lahan kosong bekas hutan yang pohon-pohonnya ditebang untuk pembangungan proye, nampak kemunculan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru milik keluarga Sitri. Sona muncul dari dalam sana.

Pewaris selanjutnya keluarga Sitri itu mengulas senyum manis pada orang yang kini berlutut tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini hah? Kurang ajar kau!"

Orang itu, pria berambut putih perak memandang dengan sorotan mata tajam penuh amaran pada Sona.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Euclid-san."

"Gh. Kau akan mati setelah ini, awas saja!"

Sona tak sedikitpun takut akan ancaman itu, "Harusnya kau sadar posisimu saat ini."

Ya, saat ini. Sekarang Euclid berada dalam posisi di mana dia tak bisa apa-apa. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya di dimensi serba putih, dia adalah orang yang berkuasa akan jalannya pertarungan.

Saat masih di dimensi putih buatan, sebelum Euclid dan Grendel pergi dengan lingkaran sihir, Sona lebih dulu beraksi dan membuat perangkap. Dia mencampur dan mengatur ulang rumus lingkaran sihir teleportasi Euclid dengan sihirnya sendiri, sehingga koordinat tujuannya berubah. Memang sulit namun bisa Sona lakukan.

Dengan cara itulah, Euclid bersama Grendel tanpa sadar tak tahunya dibawa ke tempat ini. Tempat yang dikurung oleh sebuah kekkai berwarna biru yang disiapkan oleh Sona lebih dahulu.

Grendel sedang tak bisa bergerak. Dia dijerat dan dibenamkan kedalam tanah oleh sebuah tangan chakra berwarna jingga. Ada beberapa helaian ekor yang membelit tubuhnya juga. Naruto dengan Mode Bijuu yang melakukannya. Naga jahat itu benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa dihadapan pewaris kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, terlebih lagi ia baru saja dihajar oleh Issei sampai bebak belur.

Sedangkan Euclid, dia berdiri dengan lutut dan badan dipaksa membungkuk. Ada Hinata dibelakangnya yang mengunci tangak kirinya. Di punggungnya juga menempel telapak tangan kanan Hinata, Euclid tahu kalau dia bergerak sedikit saja, dia bisa mati karena Hinata sedang menggenggam jantungnya. Menggenggam jantung dalam artian sebenarnya.

Ini adalah situasi yang sama yang pernah Hinata lakukan pada Serafall saat di dimensi replika Kyoto.

Euclid tak pernah menyangka dia akan dibuat sampai seperti ini. Kini dia sadar kalau apa yang dia perbuat di Kuoh sudah diketahui oleh Sang Nona Sitri. Rencananya sudah bocor dan kini dialah yang sedang dimanfaatkan.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Euclid mengendorkan kewaspadaannya, badannya juga relaks, tak tegang seperti tadi. Lagipula berpikir dan berusaha seperti apapun, tak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lepas dari situasi yang sangat merugikannya ini. "Katakan apa maumu!"

"Hinata-san, lepaskan saja dia. Biar lebih enak bicaranya."

Zwiifft...

Hinata sudah ada di sisi Sona. Sampai saat ini, kekuatan The True Tenseigan mutlak belum ada mampu yang mengalahkan.

Grendel masih dijinakkan oleh Naruto. Naga jahat itu selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri, tak mungkin bisa diam dan diajak bicara.

Euclid sudah berdiri kembali, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena dipaksa sujud tadi. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu sebagai imbalan kebebasanku?"

Sona melempar sebuah benda pada Euclid, suatu chip memori kecil. "Berikan itu pada bossmu, pemimpin tertinggi Khaos Brigade saat ini. Itu saja yang harus kau lakukan."

Pria berambut putih itu menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Sona. Iris matanya melebar, tak disangka kalau identias pemimpin mereka sudah bocor keluar.

"Tak usah terkejut. Itu hanya pesan untuknya. Dia pasti tertarik. Katakan padanya juga bahwa aku bergerak sendiri atas keinginanku, terpisah dengan kepentingan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, tanpa ditunggangi pihak manapun."

Euclid mengerti kalau urusannya dengan gadis bernama Sona sudah selesai. Dia dipaksa berada di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah pesan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis ini, benar-benar tak terduga. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Emmm, hanya seorang gadis iblis muda biasa," jawab Sona singkat, meski itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otak Euclid.

Euclid membuka Gerbang Naga. Grendel dipulangkan paksa setelah dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Dia sendiri membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk pulang, tapi sebelum benar-benar hilang, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku bertaruh kalian sudah tahu rencana kami, iya kan?."

"Oh, tentang rencana kalian menghidupkan para Naga Jahat? Tentu saja aku tahu, kau tadi mengatakan bahwa Grendel hanya percobaan, artinya masih ada Naga Jahat Punah yang ingin kalian hidupkan juga kan?"

"Che." Euclid mendengus, itu memang benar, tapi masih ada lagi. "Lebih dari itu, kalian menginginkan Sang Apocaypse Beast, Binatang Pengkiamat, benar dugaanku?"

Sona, Naruto, mapun Hinata tak terkejut akan ucapan Ecuclid. Ini sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Lagipula daripada berebut, lebih baik bekerja sama kan?

Sona mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Sekarang dia jarang menunjukkan wajah datar minim ekspresi, apalagi jika sudah berkaitan dengan rencana besar untuk mencegah kiamat.

Euclid melihat anggukan Sona. Dia tak menyangka kalau apa yang organisasinya lakukan, diketahui sampai sejauh ini. Hingga akhirnya, Euclid bersama Grendel benar-benar hilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Gelapnya malam sudah sangat terasa sejak beberapa jam lalu, Naruto sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, di kamar apartemen. Dia sendirian, namun ada hal yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Huufftt, selesai. Sekarang proses terakhir, pengisian."

Naruto mengatakan itu setelah dia meletakkan kuas yang baru saja ia pakai guna menulis aksara-aksara segel rumit pada sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang. Sebagai master fuinjutsu, tentu karya-karyanya di bidang ini cukup banyak, sangat berguna, dan tentu saja hebat. Naruto melakukan ini untuk suatu keperluan.

Setelah meletakkan telapak tangan di atas lembar gulungan yang terbuka, tepat di atas gambar aksara, Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan chakranya ke dalam fuin itu. Tangan kanan Naruto bersinar yang menandakan ada luapan energi chakra yang sedang dialirkan.

Sudah lima menit, proses pengisian masih berlangsung. Tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan pada Naruto, toh dia melakukan hal ini dalam keadaan santai, tak ada yang mendesaknya.

Ckreekkk...

Ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu apartemen. Itu Hinata, istri Naruto. Sadar Hinata sudah pulang, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan ia melihat Hinata lewat membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Tampaknya Hinata langsung menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya, sebagian ke kulkas untuk menyimpan bahan makanan, dan ke tempat lain untuk barang-barang lainnya.

Hinata sudah masuk ke kamar. Dia melihat Naruto yang sibuk sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hinata meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik kecil berwarna putih di atas nakas. "Anata, kau sedang membuat apa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Tak mungkin kan diam-diaman dalam waktu lama hanya karena pertengkaran kemarin? Mereka sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi, dan tahu bagaimana caranya jika menghadapi masalah.

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh, dia masih sibuk berkonsentrasi walau masih bisa menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya. "Aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk Gaara. Pasti akan berguna untuk misinya."

"Loh, kita kan tidak berniat pulang ke Konoha sampai misi kita selesai?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Si Teme besok akan ke sekolah. Dia mau memberikan file penting pada Sona-san. Jadi aku bisa menitipkan gulungan ini padanya untuk diberikan pada Gaara."

"Oh."

Setelah tanggapan singkat dari Hinata, tak ada obrolan lagi. Hinata melepas mantel selutut yang ia kenakan, melepas ikatan rambut, menyisir rambutnya sebentar, lalu mengambil handuk. Dia tadi keluar apartemen saat malam, dan kebetulan sore tadi hujan.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan hasil karyanya, kertas perkamen itu ia gulung lalu diikat kemudian diletakkan di nakas agar besok tidak lupa menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Masih duduk di kasur, karena tak ada hal yang dikerjakan ia membuat basa-basi, "Kenapa lama, Hime? Katanya kau belanja di minimarket depan komplek saja?"

Hinata yang hendak ke kamar mandi menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia balas menatap suaminya, "Hmm, aku ke tempat lain sekalian. Ada yang harus kubeli juga."

"Kalau lama, harusnya kau mengajakku."

"Maaf, aku baru ingat apa yang mau kubeli saat baru keluar dari minimarket. Daripada pulang dulu untuk mengajakmu, lebih baik aku sekalian saja, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh kok."

"Um, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi aku bosan sendirian tahu."

"Bosan? Tapi barusan kau mengerjakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Hinata. Iya, baru saja ia melihat suaminya membuat sebuah karya, jadi mana mungkin bosan kalau ada yang dilakukan, apalagi sampai berkonsentrasi begitu.

"Oh itu tadi? Ehheeeee, aku baru ingat tadi jadi baru saja kukerjakan. Kalau ingat, pasti sudah sejak kau pergi belanja aku membuatnya."

Hening, pasangan suami ini istri hening tak ada suara lagi, hingga

Hinata menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar, dimanapun berada, dia memang selalu bersikap anggun.

Naruto, tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Ternyata kita memang benar-benar jodoh ya. Walaupun tidak bersama, tapi yang kita lakukan selalu sama, sama-sama tidak ingat."

"Ah iya. Ufuuu..."

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini hanyalah hal biasa, tapi bagi pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar, hal seperti ini penting untuk mendinginkan suasana.

Benar, untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah memang harus menunggu saat kepala dingin, pikiran kembali jernih, dan emosi yang benar-benar stabil tanpa ada amarah. Naruto menunduk sebentar sembari mengambil nafas. Mendongak kembali demi menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Hinata dengan ekspresi serius.

Hinata menghentikan tawa kecilnya, mengerti kalau saat ini suaminya ingin perhatian penuh darinya, ingin didengarkan setiap apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto.

Hinata, mengangguk. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Iya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, harusnya saat itu aku tidak melepas pengangan tanganmu secara paksa. Aku tahu saat itu kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku juga bersalah. Seharusnya saat itu aku mempercayaimu, bukannya malah menahanmu. Aku seperti lupa kalau suamiku adalah sosok yang selalu siap bertindak demi menolong teman walaupun resikonya tinggi."

Tak ada gerakan bibir lagi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara getaran sayap jangkrik dari luar apartemen. Kuoh adalah kota asri, jadi hewan malam seperti jangkrik masih banyak ditemui.

Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah. Mereka paham satu sama lain, tak ingin menyakiti, dan selalu mementingkan pasangannya dibanding apapun bahkan jika itu diri sendiri. Meskipun hanya saling meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan masing-masing tanpa bicara panjang lebar, tapi hati mereka seolah memiliki jalur komunikasinya sendiri yang pada akhirnya selalu menghubungkan mereka dalam ikatan yang kuat, yang tak pernah melemah apapun badai masalah yang datang menghadang.

Anggap saja saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sudah baikan. Mereka benar-benar baikan, saling memahami dan memaaafkan.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, Anata." Hinata bersuara pertama kali, tak ingin suasana tadi berlangsung lama, yang penting masalah mereka sudah selesai, tak perlu lagi dipikirkan.

"Iya."

Setelah mendapat ijin, Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi, kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kamar tidur mereka.

Krriiieet...

Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur hingga beberapa saat kemudian,

"Anata." Hinata sedikit berteriak dalam kamar mandi, "Bisakah kau ambilkan kantok plastik di atas nakas?"

"Kantong plastik putih kecil yang ini kah?"

"Iyaaaa, yang itu."

Naruto mengambilnya, karena penasaran dia melihat isinya. "Tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Iyaaa."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Tok tok...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit, tangan putih mulus Hinata keluar dari balik pintu.

Mengerti isyarat itu, Naruto langsung meletakkan kantok plastik di tangan istrinya.

Pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup setelah Hinata menarik tangannya kedalam.

Aneh, mereka kan suami istri, tinggal berdua. Kenapa pula harus malu? Ah tapi pemalu itu memang sifat dasarnya Hinata.

"Ada apa sih tadi, mengambilkan ini saja sampai menyuruhku menunggu?" gerutu Hinata didalam kamar mandi.

"Hahaaaa, tadi pantatku gatal, makanya aku menggaruk-garuknya dulu."

"Mouuu,,, kau jorok Anata. Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu."

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau yang menggarukkannya."

"Isshh, Anata no ecchi.!"

"Kau juga, meski luarnya pemalu, ternyata kemesumanmu tak terduga."

"Diaaammm!" Hinata mana tahan diejek dan digoda seperti itu.

Dasar pasangan suami istri ini, sama-sama mesum kok saling ejek mesum. Tak sadar diri kah? Kurama bahkan mengatai suami istri ini adalah manusia paling mesum yang pernah ia temui, maniak kalau istilah singkatnya.

Naruto kembali ke kasur, duduk bersandar di sisi kasur sambil membaca buku. Yaa, untuk kali ini saja, demi menunggu Hinata mandi, dia rela membaca buku palajaran sekolah, meski mandinya Hinata tak pernah lama.

Setelah 15 menit, barulah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto mengerlingkan mata untuk menatap sang istri yang berjalan ke arahnya. Whooaaaaaa,,, meski ini sudah sering terjadi, tetap saja ini terlalu fantastis untuk dilewatkan. Tak ada pasang mata pria manapun yang sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata yang masih basah sehabis mandi yang tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar handuk, yang sebenarnya tak mampu menutupi bagian yang harus ditutupi. Bagian dada terlalu menyembul keluar dan bagian paha terekspos terlalu banyak.

"Anata." bibir Hinata yang merekah basah terbuka, seakan siap untuk dikecup dan dilumat, "Aku mengerti, tapi kumohon tunggu aku mengeringkan rambutku dulu ya." pinta Hinata dengan sebelah mata mengedip genit.

"Hn." Naruto mendengus ala Si Teme. Apaan coba tadi? Okeh, itulah jiwa nakal Hinata. Jika itu keluar, selalu saja Naruto yang digoda. Meminta menunggu, tapi gestur tubuh istrinya meminta untuk diterkam saat itu juga. Naruto itu laki-laki, dan ia tak suka dibeginikan oleh istrinya sendiri.

Apalagi itu, hanya untuk duduk di atas kursi didepan meja rias saja, sempat-sempatnya Hinata menggoyangkan pinggul dengan erotis. Naruto harus ekstra sabar kalau istrinya dalam mode nakal ini.

Ngiiiinggggg...

Nah kan? Belum cukup yang tadi, Hinata saat ini sengaja mengarahkan angin dari hairdryer yang menerpa rambutnya tepat ke posisi dimana Naruto berada. Aroma memabukkan dari shampo Hinata menguar-nguar, membuat hidung Naruto kembang kempis.

Jelas sekali Naruto terlihat sangat kesal, wajahnya seasam jeruk lemon. Dalam hati, ia akan membalas godaan istrinya yang imut ini, sudah bermacam-macam gaya dan rencana yang terpikirkan di otak bejatnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, tertawa kecil sejak tadi. Aaaahh, memang menyenangkan jika berhasil menggoda Naruto. Ia mana mau selalu digoda suaminya, sesekali ingin membalas.

Aksi Hinata makin nekat, saat ini saja dia mengangkat kedua tangan, satu memegang hairdyer dan satunya lagi memegang sisir. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya peregangan kecil. Ini sukses membuat dadanya membusung, dan akibatnya selembar handuk yang ia kenakan sedikit melonggar. Bagian atas sedikit turun sehingga semakin menampakkan buah dadanya. Berlenggak lenggok sedikit, daaannnn...

"Shiiitttt, aku tak tahan lagi..."

brakkkk...

Pyaarrrr...

Pergerakan Naruto terlalu cepat, Hinata tak sempat melawan dan ia pun sebenarnya tak ingin melawan.

Kini Hinata terkungkung bersandar pada cermin, sementara pantatnya didudukkan di atas meja riasnya. Syukur handuknya masih utuh, meski sisir dan hairdryer sudah jatuh terlempar ke lantai. Biar saja rusak, siapa peduli?

"Okeh Hime, kau yang mulai jadi kau harus rasakan akibatnya ya." kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Lidahnya bergerak keluar, membasahi bibirnya sendiri sebagai persiapan serangan selanjutnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Hinata, menempelkannya ketat di cermin, tepat diatas puncak surai indigo istrinya.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto, sukses membuat Hinata merona. Bukan malu seperti biasa, hanya saja pemandangan aksi hot dan seksi dari Naruto terlalu berat untuk diterima akal sehat, pasti karena libidonya ikut andil saat menangkap setiap detail gerakan yang dibuat suaminya.

Bibir Hinata terbuka sedikit, mengisyaratkan kalau ia sudah sangat menginginkannya.

Tak membuang kesempatan, Naruto segera menyerang bibir mungil nan tipis milik istrinya. Bagian favoritnya adalah bibir bawah. Melumat dan menghisap daging kenyal itu tanpa ampun.

Hinata tak mungkin diam saja, jika Naruto melumat bibir bawahnya, maka ia akan membalas dengan kecupan liar pada bibir atas suaminya.

Ini masih lumatan kering, lidah belum bermain dan saliva tak bertukar.

Beberapa menit cukup untuk bagian bibir, wajah Naruto turun ke leher Hinata.

Kepala Hinata mendongak, hembusan nafas hangat sang suami menyerang reseptor-reseptor syaraf di bagian leher, menyampaikan impulsnya ke otak yang pastinya direspon menjadi sebuah desahan.

Naruto tak menghentikan aksinya, ini baru permulaan. Sengaja ia mengembuskan nafas hangat di titik-titik sensitif, merangsang semua reseptor untuk menaikkan birahi Hinata agar mendesah lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tak lupa pula ia mengendus, menghirup dalam-dalam setiap senti permukaan kulit Hinata yang selalu saja mengeluarkan aroma memabukkan.

Naruto mengerti, istrinya ini tak akan suka lama-lama di meja rias, apalagi lebar meja tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh pantat Hinata. Pasti pegal jika menopang tubuh dalam posisi ini, apalagi ketika titik-titik libidonya diserang. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia memindahkan tubuh istrinya, mengangkatnya lalu menghempaskannya pelan di kasur.

Hinata tidak mengaduh walau punggungnya dihempas, toh kasur milik mereka sangat empuk. Batinnya berterima kasih pada Sona yang memberikan apartemen ini beserta semua fasilitasnya.

Barang sedetik pun Naruto tak akan menghentikan permainannya. Ini adalah balasan karena sudah menggodanya tadi. Dia berniat tidak akan berhenti membuat istrinya mendesah erotis semalaman suntuk.

Naruto membebaskan kedua tangan Hinata, tak menguncinya seperti tadi agar Hinata bisa melampiaskan luapan kenikmatan yang ia berikan pada apapun disekitarnya, bahkan jika ingin menjambak surai pirangnya, itu tak masalah dan sudah biasa.

Telapak tangan kiri Naruto yang besar menangkup kepala Hinata, tak membiarkan target sedikipun bergerak. Bibirnya sekali lagi melumat bibir istrinya, kali ini lebih jauh, lebih dalam, dan lebih kuat. Mengikutsertakan lidah untuk meramaikan permainan. Lidah Naruto lah yang menyerang, mencari dan merangsang titik-titik pembangkit birahi Hinata. Ya, Naruto tahu kalau ada banyak titik sensitif didalam mulut istrinya, ada yang dibawah lidah, disebelah kiri lidah, dan disekitar langit-langit.

Hinata pasrah dalam permainan sang suami, ia membiarkan lidahnya sendiri dipilin dan dibelit seperti ular oleh lidah Naruto, bahkan tak melawan barang sedikitpun ketika lidahnya ditarik keluar lalu dihisap kuat. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa saat Naruto dengan sangat kuat mempermainkan lidahnya.

Kecupan-kecupan basah, bertukar liur, dan saling menyesap betapa manisnya keintiman tak henti-hentinya terjadi sejak tadi.

Cukup sampai disitu, kini lidah Naruto menjelajah ke area lain. Dagu, leher, hingga belakang telinga Hinata tak luput dari kecupan-kecupan basah yang meninggalkan bercah kemerahan.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang berbalut perban, sudah semenjak tadi mengelus-ngelus paha kiri Hinata. Bahkan naik, menelusup diantara belitan handuk untuk menyerang lebih dalam.

Hinata sangat menikmatinya, mendongak dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terpejam. Desahan yang keluar seirama dengan gerak tangannya mencengkram sprei dan surai pirang suaminya.

Kenikmatan itu semakin bertambah Hinata rasakan manakala kecupan Naruto telah turun. Gelenyar memabukkan, badan yang menggelinjang, dan desahan yang semakin panjang dan kencang adalah respon balik alamiah atas perlakuan sang suami pada tubuhnya. Naruto merasa di atas awan setelah berhasil membuat istrinya seperti ini.

Lalu berhenti sejenak. Hinata membuka matanya kembali hanya untuk mendapati seringaian dibibir Naruto yang semakin melebar. Dia melihat gerak mata suaminya yang bergantian menatap matanya dan handuknya. Hinata mengangguk begitu saja, toh ia memang sudah sangat menginginkannya. Bahkan lebih dari itu pun boleh, karena dia juga ingin.

Setelah mendapat ijin itu, kepala Naruto bergerak ke bawah, rahangnya terbuka dan kedua giginya menggigit ujung handuk, lalu menariknya, menyibakkannya kesebalah kanan. Sisanya dibereskan oleh tangan kiri hingga handuk menunjukkan apa yang tersembunyi sejak tadi.

Naruto sudah sering melihatnya, menurut orang lain mungkin Naruto akan terbiasa, tapi nyatanya bagi Naruto ini tak akan pernah menjadi biasa. Tubuh jujur dan polos istrinya selalu luar biasa, sangat sangat luar biasa dimatanya dan ia tak akan pernah bosan untuk menatapnya.

"Anata, ayooo..." pinta Hinata manja, ia merasa sudah kelamaan menunggu suaminya menatap tubuhnya dari tadi, ia ingin tubuhnya disentuh, tak cukup kalau ditatap saja.

"Ck, Hime yang nakal selalu tak sabaran."

Setelah mengatakan itu, puncak dada Hinata yang tegak membusung menjadi target pertama Naruto untuk dihisap. Tak cukup itu, ia juga memilin dan mengigitnya pelan.

"Aaaahhhhhhhnn." kedua tangan Hinata yang bebas mencengkeram kuat sprei kasur, sangat kuat sebagai bukti bahwa serangan suaminya begitu kuat menggoncangkan jiwanya.

Meski Hinata minta ampun, Naruto tak berniat berhenti. Tapi nyatanya Hinata tak minta pengampunan, malah gerakan tubuh istrinya saat ini mengisyaratkan meminta lebih. Naruto sadar itu, ia tahu apa yang istrinya inginkan dan ia juga tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kecupan-kecupan bibir Naruto menjelajahi area lebih luas lagi, setiap inchi perut mulus dan langsing Hinata tak terlewatkan oleh kecupan basah, menyisakan jejak air liur dan ruam-ruam merah tipis. Hingga akhirnya sampailah bibir Naruto pada keindahan surga dunia.

Hinata menggelinjang makin hebat, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, dan semua jari-jemari kakinya bergetar kuat. Ia sungguh sangat menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detik-detik intim yang diberikan Naruto padanya, hanya untuknya.

Beberapa waktu telah terlewat, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat wajah Hinata yang menampakkan raut tidak suka. Wajar kalau Hinata tak suka ketika apa yang menjadi kenikmatannya berhenti begitu saja. Namun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seringaian nakal.

Happp...

Nah kan?

Seringaian di bibir Hinata pasti akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Seringaian yang artinya Hinata juga ingin mendominasi. Buktinya sekarang Naruto lah yang dipaksa merebahkan punggung besarnya di kasur sedangkan Hinata duduk tepat di perutnya.

Naruto dapat melihat jelas setiap lekukan indah tubuh polos istrinya dari posisi ini.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Hime."

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan."

Hinata membungkuk, dan

Chuuuuuuuuu...

Yah, ini balasan untuk yang tadi. Bibir Hinata lah yang kini berkuasa atas bibir Naruto. Balasan yang jauh lebih sensual, lebih hebat, dan lebih menggairahkan dari ciuman basah nan panas Naruto tadi. Jangan heran, Hinata ahlinya untuk hal ini dan Naruto mengetahui itu.

Jiwa Hinata yang penuh gelora birahi tak sedikitpun membiarkan hasratnya tak tertuntaskan. Ia juga tahu dimana letak titik-titik pembangkit gairah suaminya, setiap kecupan tak melewatkan satupun titik itu. Lumatan dan hisapan mulut Hinata memang tidak sekuat Naruto, namun lidah Hinata terlampau hebat bermain dan menari, seakan lidah itu punya jiwa sendiri yang tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kini Naruto lah yang tak kuasa menahan suara rintihan kenikmatan. Meski badannya tak menggelinjang, tapi setiap sendi dan tulangnya serasa bergetar luar biasa, seakan jika Hinata terus melakukan ini, Naruto yakin tubuhnya akan remuk dan hancur.

Untung saja Hinata berhenti, bibirnya semakin basah dan itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia belum terpuaskan.

"Selalu saja seperti ini." kata-kata Hinata menyiratkan nada-nada kekecewaan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaahh..." Naruto membuang nafas panjang, semua udara yang sejak tadi tertahan di paru-parunya telah dikeluarkan. "Iya iyaaa, maafkan aku, Hime."

"Ahaaaaaa. Tak perlu minta maaf, Anata." tawa kecil nan tulus keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Kau selalu perkasa dengan kekuatanmu dan aku selalu punya cara dengan permaianku. Jadi, kita impas kan?"

Rupanya sindiran tadi hanya bercanda. Sebagai pasangan, sudah seharusnya saling melengkapi kan?

"Hu'um, sekarang kita gant-..."

Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

Benar saja, kedua tangannya terikat lalu ujung talinya terlilit di salah satu sudut ranjang. Kedua kakinya pun sama. Semua anggota gerak Naruto tak bisa di gerakkan sedikitpun, bahkan hanya untuk menaikkan punggungnya sedikit saja tak mampu. Entah jebakan dan cara apa yang digunakan Hinata, tahu-tahu tanpa disadari Naruto, semuanya sudah jadi begini.

"Apa katamu tadi, Anata?" Hinata tersenyum polos.

Namun senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Naruto, "Hime, ak-akuu ingin kita gantian, j-jadi bisa tidak kau lepaskan aku?"

"Haaa? Suaramu tak kedengaran." Hinata berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya.

Kalau sudah begini, Naruto pasrah saja. Percuma meminta pengampunan. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana jiwa sadistic Hinata keluar.

Asal tahu saja, Hinata punya sedikit jiwa yang berlebihan. Maksudnya ada kepribadian-kepribadian tertentu dalam diri Hinata yang kadang-kadang keluar. Dia bisa sangat pemalu, penakut, kadang suka bercanda, serius, keibuan, membunuh, sedikit gila, bahkan pribadi-pribadi lainnya yang akan muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini, maksudnya jika sudah berurusan dengan ranjang. Ada siklusnya selama periode waktu tertentu, dan untuk yang hari ini adalah jiwa Hinata yang kurang Naruto sukai karena terlalu berlebihan. Naruto baru mengetahui semua itu setelah tiga bulan menikah dengan Hinata.

Lihat saja Hinata sekarang.

"Hime, mau kau pakai untuk apa kunai di tangamu?"

Benar, Hinata sedang memegang kunai tajam di tangan kanannya sekarang. Dia sedang mengulas senyum sadis.

"Yah, habisnya aku tidak punya alat yang khusus untuk hal ini, mau beli tapi tak tahu dimana penjualnya, jadi aku gunakan alat alternatif saja." Hinata mengatakannya dengan tenang, bahkan cenderung tampak riang.

"Eh tapi, it-ittuu bahaya loh. Itu kan kunai beracun?"

"Nah, disitulah letak hal menyenangkannya, Anata. Sesuatu akan lebih menyenangkan dilakukan jika semakin beresiko."

Naruto masih berbaju lengkap. Celana pendek dengan kaos oblong. Hinata menurunkan posisi duduknya dari perut Naruto. Dengan kunai tadi, ia mengangkat ujung bawah baju suaminya.

"Tak usah dengan itu, aku bisa melepas bajuku sendiri. Kumohon."

Pemandangan wajah memelas Naruto bak seekor kucing yang dipojokkan seekor singa tak membuat Hinata luluh, malah gairahnya semakin bangkit. Padahal dalam keadaan biasa, ia tak pernah bisa menahan diri dan menolak keinginan suaminya jika sudah seperti itu.

"Ara araaaa, mana mungkin, Anata. Baju kaos tak akan bisa dilepas kalau kedua tangangmu terikat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau lepas dulu ikatannya. Berikan aku kesempatan membuka bajuku, lalu kau boleh mengikatku lagi." tawar Naruto.

"Idih, males banget." bibir Hinata mengerucut saat menyuarakan penolakan.

Sreeeetttt...

Baju kaos Naruto sudah robek keatas sampai setengahnya. Kunai itu mulus meluncur memotong kain tipis yang melekat ditubuh Naruto. Namun,

"Berhenti, Hime!"

Naruto tak akan membiarkan kunai itu naik lebih ke atas lagi. Iya, dibagian perut memang agak longgar, tapi bagian dada sesak karena semua orang tahu kalau dadanya kekar. Kunai punya dua sisi tajam, artinya saat satu sisi tajam memotong kain kaos, maka satu sisi tajamnya lagi akan bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit. Jika luka, maka racun akan masuk lewat situ.

"Enggak mauuuu..." Hinata menggeleng kuat sambil mengeluarkan suara manja. "Kan tadi sudah kukatakan, semakin beresiko, semakin mengasyikkan permainannya."

Okeh, Naruto mungkin bisa percaya kalau Hinata bisa memotong kaosnya di bagian dada tanpa melukainya, tapi dia tetap takut jika hal itu dilakukan.

Naruto mencari akal agar Hinata membatalkan niatnya, "Hime, walaupun kau berhasil melakukannya tanpa menyayat kulitku, tapi pasti akan tersisa jejak racun disana. Kau kan suka menjilat-jilat dadaku? Kau bisa tertelan racun kalau tetap melakukan ini."

Alasan Naruto sangat masuk akal. Dalam hal menjilat, Hinata sangat suka dan tak satupun bagian tubuh Naruto yang luput dari sapuan lidahnya. Tapi,

"Hmmm, tak masalah. Aku mengganti racun di kunai ini dengan racun bisa ular. Bisa ular memang sangat mematikan kalau masuk langsung ke aliran darah lewat luka, tapi tak akan menjadi masalah kalau tertelan lewat mulut."

Jawaban Hinata lebih masuk akal lagi, rupanya wanita ini sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk malam ini. Bisa ular sudah terbukti tak berbahaya meskipun kau meminumnya meski satu gelas, itu hanya terasa seperti kau meminum segelas susu tinggi protein.

Pasrah, Naruto memejamkan mata. Dia merasakan moment seperti seribu tahun lamanya saat Hinata perlahan terus menaikkan kunai. Sisi tajam bagian atas dengan lancar merobek kaos Naruto, sedangkan bagian bawah walau tak menimbulkan luka karena Hinata melakukannya sangat ahli, tapi sensasinya, terasa dingin, menakutkan, dan nikmat disaat bersamaan. Naruto tak mampu menahan rintihannya tatkala seluruh ruang otaknya diserang secara gila-gilaan.

Srreettt...

Habis sudah, kaos Naruto terpotong dari bagian bawah hingga kerah leher.

Kini Hinata sesukanya mengekspos dada dan perut suaminya. Inilah kesukaannya, saat kuku jari telunjuknya bergerak dan menari-nari liar di dada hingga perut Naruto. Kuku itu sedikit tajam karena sudah panjang, setiap goresan yang ia ciptakan menciptakan jejak-jejak kemerahan. Tak tangung-tanggun, Hinata menggunakan dada bidang suaminya sebagai kanvas lukisan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia tersenyum puas karena keberhasilannya melukis skesta dua wajah yang sedang berciuman panas. Itu wajahnya sendiri dan wajah Naruto. Masih kurang, perlu sedikit sentuhan lagi dari kuku dan jari Hinata. Kini di perut sixpack Naruto ada bekas kemerahan yang jika dilihat seksama akan terbaca tulisan, "Naruto Love Hinata, Forever."

Aahhhh,,,, jiwa alay Hinata sedikit mengintervensi. Biasanya kan orang yang melakukan ini adalah perempuan galau dalam hubungan LDR dan menuliskannya di pasir pantai lalu melihatnya terhapus disapu ombak sambil menangis karena tersiksa rindu.

Naruto, jangan ditanya. Selama Hinata melukis, matanya merem melek tak karuan. Nikmat bercampur derita, sisi masokisnya sebagai pria mulai terbangun setelah distimulasi oleh jiwa sadistic Hinata. Pasangan ini bener-benar klop, sekali lagi diingatkan kalau mereka saling melengkapi.

"Lanjutkan lagi, Hime."

Benar kan? Sisi masokis Naruto bangun.

Naruto meminta dengan nada lemah, ekpresi wajahnya benar-benar kasihan seperti pelaku kejahatan yang sedang dieksekusi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidaaaakkk." Hinata dengan tegas menolak. "Lebih baik kau menciumku saja."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, ia memang masih ingin merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Hinata. Namun ketika kepalanya hendak bangun demi menggapai tubuh istrinya, gerakannya terhenti. Ia lupa kalau badannya sedang terikat.

"Ayooo..." Hinata tersenyum mengejek saat mengatakannya. Dia sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini.

Karena tidak bisa naik, maka Naruto membuka mulutnya. Ia membuat isyarat agar Hinata membungkukkan badan.

Tapi,,,,

"Aku malas membungkuk, Anata." Hinata dengan tegas menolak. "Bagaimana kalau pakai ini saja."

Hinata menunjukkan sebuah ikat pinggang kulit bermerk. Ya, itu ikat pinggang yang selalu Naruto kenakan saat ke sekolah, Kuoh Gakuen.

Tanpa minta ijin, Hinata memasang ikat pinggang itu di leher Naruto. Dan menariknya kuat,

Chuuuu...

Ciuman panas mereka kembali terjadi. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hinata masih mendominasi dalam permainan bibir dan lidah. Puas dengan itu dan merasa ia butuh oksigen secepatnya, Hinata mengendorkan tarikannya, membiarkan kepala suaminya jatuh kembali ke kasur.

Tampak Naruto hampir saja mati, dia kini berusaha keras mengais-ngais oksigen hanya untuk melanjutkan hidup. Wajar saja, tadi saat berciuman panas, ia tidak sempat menpersiapkan paru-parunya, dan saat merasa kehabisan nafas ditengah-tengah ciuman, ia juga tidak bisa menarik nafas karena lehernya dicekik ikat pinggang. Ia juga tak bisa memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk memberikannya kesempatan bernafas karena tubuhnya terikat.

Hinata tersenyum puas, tapi ia masih belum terpuaskan.

"Nah, sekarang hisap dadaku!"

Lagi, Hinata menarik ikat pinggang yang membelit leher suaminya. Memaksa sang suami agar bermain dengan bagian tubuh yang sangat ia banggakan.

Meski dalam kondisi seperti itu, lidah dan bibir Naruto masih bisa bermain. Hinata mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam untuk meresapi semua kenikmatan yang memenuhi suluruh ruang pikirannya.

Cukup lama seperti itu, hingga

"Oppsss,,, maaf kalau aku membuatmu hampir mati lagi, Anata."

Kepala Naruto yang tak berdaya sudah kembali jatuh di kasur. Hinata melongarkan ikat pinggang itu agar suaminya bisa lancar bernafas.

Naruto seperti hilang akal dalam ketidakberdayaannya.

Namun permainan masih belum selesai, masih ada lagi.

Saat Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, kini ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah gunting tajam di tangan kanan Hinata.

"Hime...?"

"Appah?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab karena ketakutan. Ya ketakutan, tangan kiri Hinata menarik keatas bagian celananya yang sudah sejak tadi menggelembung sesak akibat sesuatu yang melesak ingin di lepaskan, lalu gunting yang menyilang membentuk huruf X diarahkan ketempat itu, bagian terburuknya adalah Hinata melakukan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Jika Naruto tak melakukan apa-apa, ia pasti akan kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Slappp...

Sudah terpotong.

Terpotong...

Terpotooooonngg.

Terpotong dan putussssss...

Bahkan Naruto tak sempat menutup mata agar tak melihat siksaan itu. Nafasnya tertahan.

"Anataaaa..."

Suara lembut Hinata mengembalikan Naruto kekesadaran. Ia bersyukur, ternyata yang terpotong hanya kain celana saja. Tercipta lubang cukup besar hasil potongan yang membebaskan apa yang sejak tadi terkurung, benda itu berdiri tegak menantang, membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Hinata tak memberikan kesempatan pada suaminya untuk bicara, "Aku mau makaaannn, aaaaaaaaaaaa"

Mulut terbuka Hinata menuju santapannya. Sesuatu yang memang menjadi santapan kegemarannya.

Naruto menutup mata, ia ingin fokus merasakan serangan ini karena permainan yang dilakukan istrinya pasti akan membuatnya mabuk bak meminum arak dari sungai-sungai surga.

Namun harapan Naruto tak menjadi kenyataan. Ketika ia membuka mata, punggung Hinata sudah tegak kembali.

Hinata membuat ekspresi imut dengan kepala dimiringkan dan satu telunjuk ia letakkan di pipi. "Ahaaaaaaa, aku punya ide yang lebih menarik."

"Eh, apa?" Naruto bingung, sejak kapan istrinya punya hal yang lebih menarik dan meninggalkan santapannya yang sudah siap santap?

Hinata langsung bangkit dari kasur tanpa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

Naruto menatapnya lucu, yaa teramat lucu dan menyenangkan. Istrinya berkeliaran di dalam apartemen tanpa busana.

grasakgrusukkk...

Entah apa yang dicari Hinata, ia berlarian didalam rumah masih tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya. Pemandangan ini membuat Naruto sedikit melupakan kondisinya sekarang yang sedang terikat.

Tak lama kemudian.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg...

Suara deru mesin terdengar bersamaan saat Hinata kembali ke kamar dengan wajah riang.

Naruto melongo, matanya tak berkedip ketika tahu benda apa yang ada ditangan istrinya.

Itu vacum cleaner, penyedot debu yang bisa ditenteng dengan tangan.

Otak Naruto tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa, "Buat apa benda itu, Hime?"

"Massa Naruto-kun tak bisa menebak sih?"

Hinata bertanya balik sambil melepaskan bagian ujung dari vacum cleaner. Bagian pipa dari alat penyedot debu itu kini terbuka.

Naruto paham sekarang, istrinya sudah gila, benar-benar gila. Iya yakin kegilaan Hinata pasti tanpa segan menggunakan alat pengisap kuat itu pada tubuhnya.

"Ufufufufuuuuuu..."

Hinata tertawa sadis dengan tatapan mata mengarah pada sesuatu.

Naruto mengikuti kemana arah pandangan istirnya yang sedang menenteng vacum cleaner. Pandangan itu mengarah pada sesuatu yang berdiri tegak, ya, tegak dan ia sangat kenal sesuatu itu karena itu miliknya sejak lahir.

Hinata gilaaaaaaa...

Pipa vacum cleaner yang diamenternya kurang lebih 5 centi itu pas untuk menghisap sesuatu. Naruto tahu merk vacum cleaner itu, ia melihatnya di TV, bahkan iklannya sering muncul. Kekuatan hisapan vacum cleaner itu katanya mampu mengangkat dua bola bowling sekaligus yang masing-masing beratnya 14 kg.

Jika vacum cleaner itu digunakan untuk menghisap apa yang sejak tadi dilihat Hinata, maka,

Tidak, tidaaakkk, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK...

Teriakan Naruto bak longlongan serigala di tengah malam. Kawanan burung-burung yang sedang tidur pun terbangun dan terbang tak tentu arah, bahkan rombongan kelelawar yang melintas mencari makan berpencar tak karuan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain jauh dari pusat kota Kuoh.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Ares-sama."

Seseorang yang berpakaian seperti prajurit bawahan undur diri setelah mengatakan itu.

Dia yang disebut Ares-sama, laki-laki gagah rupawan dengan pakaian kebesaran yang menunjukkan tingginya derajat yang ia miliki. Ares sang Dewa Perang dari Gunung Olympus. Salah satu Dewa dari kelas Excelsior, terkuat diantara yang kuat. Dewa jahat yang terkenal licik dalam jajaran Dewa-Dewa Yunani. Kini dia bersama 300 orang prajuritnya, prajurit Legenda Manusia Super yang disebut Pasukan Sparta, akan menggempur suatu eksistensi baru.

"Tak perlu kau meminta pun, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya karena sudah lama aku tak merasakan betapa nikmatnya irama perang. Sesuai permintaanmu Sakra-dono, Konoha akan kuhabis malam ini!. Phuhahahahahaaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Uwaaahhh, ane kasih chapter lumayan panjang nih. Walau sebenarnya yang bikin panjang itu bagian adegan ekhhemnya. Mwahahahahaaa. Ah sorry, otak ane lagi korslet dan yah jadinya jangkauan serang nulis melebar lagi, milf dan loli udah, lalu itu disini sedikit ke arah BDSM.

Aku ucapin makasih nih, buat Trio Nica ( _Oreo Nica, Aria Nica, & Eroi Nica_) atas bantuannya. Chapter ini di beta-in sama mereka.

Untuk chapter ini, bagian awal dimulai dengan permasalahan yang berujung ke Rumania. Euclid dan Grendel ternyata hanya untuk percobaan dan Sona memanfaatkan hal itu untuk misi Tim mereka. Lalu bagaimana Konoha bertahan dari serangan Ares yang Dewa perang Olympus dan 300 pasukan sparta yang gagah perkasa?

Ulasan Review:

Banyak yang skip chapter kemarin katanya, juga ada yang kurang suka. Mwahahaaa. Be a positif aja, artinya kalian masih mengingat plotnya. Dengan itu, kuanggap kalau kalian benar-benar ngikutin FF ini sejak awal. Yang setuju chapter kemarin juga ada, jadi apa yang kutulis ga sia-sia. Aku senang untuk dua hal itu.

Bentuk One Piece yang dipakai untuk komponen _Matrix_ ada kudeskripsikan di chapter 8 dan 40 kalau tak salah ingat. Bukan canon One Piece ya, tapi cuma untuk FF ini saja.

Ophis kan ga mesum, mana mungkin pake cara yang sama seperti Kaguya dengan Oerike no Jutsu.

Ada yang ngarep Ophis saja yang jadi makhluk lima dimensi. Bisa kok, ada kemungkinan untuk itu. Hinata hanya sebagai pemegang _Cube_ saja, sedangkan untuk mencegah kiamat siapapun bisa. Sebagai tokoh utama, makanya Naruto banyak terlibat, bahkan minta bantuan temannya dan membentuk sebuah tim.

Ternyata asih ada yang bilang misi Naruto dan Hinata untuk perdamaian. Enggak lah, itu urusan lain. Lebih penting dahulu mencegah keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ agar tidak kiamat.

Yang membahas pertarungan 9 bijuu melawan Yamamoto di Bleach Universe, disitu 9 bijuu kalah kan? Lalu apa Yamamoto lebih kuat? Lebih kuat dari Juubi? Enggak begitu lah, aku ga bikin perbandingan mana yang lebih kuat. Di pertarungan itu, 9 bijuu tugasnya hanya mengulur waktu dan Yamamoto pun sudah diberitahu oleh Urahara tentang hal itu. Jadi anggap saja itu adalah permainan, bukan pertarungan.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **...**

 **.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 9 September 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author By Si Hitam**

 **Beta Reader By Papan Oujia (Trio Nica)**

 **Chapter 54. Konoha's Red Monster.**

 **.**

 **-Kuoh International Airport-**

Tenzou Yamato si ninja berwajah suram baru saja melewati pintu keluar Bandara International Kuoh. Dia mendorong kursi roda yang ada seseorang duduk diatasnya, Maito Gai. Perempuan yang berjalan beriringan disamping kirinya, Shizune Kato, perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tampak dari setelan pakaian, mereka bertiga sepertinya habis berlibur dari luar negri. Ada sebuah ransel besar di punggung Yamato, di pangkuan Gai juga ada, dan Shizune sedang menarik koper berukuran sedang.

Yamato kelihatannya masih belum sembuh dari efek mabuk perjalanan, padahal mereka bertiga sudah tiba di bandara sejak 25 menit yang lalu. Dia memijit pelipisnya untuk mengurangi pusing yang masih terasa, "Gai-senpai, apa kau ingin mampir dulu?"

"Whuhuuuu, iya jelas dong. Kita ke Gym dulu, aku ingin fitness untuk meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku karena kelamaan duduk di dalam burung besi tadi."

"Emmmm, tapi setelah itu kita cari tempat makan ya." pinta Yamato merayu. Mungkin perutnya benar-benar kosong akibat mabuk kendaraan.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Shizune menggeleng cepat. "Kita harus segera pulang ke Konoha dan melaporkan hasil misi kita di Amerika pada Rokudaime-sama."

"Yaaahhh, terus kemana dong aku menyalurkan semangat masa mudaku yang membara ini kalau tidak ke Gym?"

"Iya, aku kelaparan tahu."

Namun Shizune bukan tipe orang yang gampang berbelas kasih, apalagi pada dua pria jomblo yang masa depannya suram seperti Yamato dan Gai.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalian berdua tunggu disini, aku akan mencari taksi!"

"Ett, jangan! jangan!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Gai?" tanya Shizune heran.

Gai tidak menjawab pertanyaan rekan seangkatannya. Kedua bola matanya tertuju pada satu kendaraan yang terparkir dibelakang sebuah bis, itu kendaraan yang sudah dikenal manusia sejak jaman purba.

Shizune mengernyit karena mengerti, ini pasti akan sangat memalukan.

"Nah, Yamato. Kuberi kau waktu 5 menit untuk mencari makan."

"Errrr, kurasa tidak perlu." Yamato berpikir sia-sia saja kalau ia makan sekarang.

Shizune sudah membuka mulutnya hendak protes keras. Namun...

Gai sudah berada di kendaraan yang ia tatap tadi, dan melakukan hal memalukan disana.

Shizune tidak jadi menolak. Apapun yang terpikirkan di kepalanya, hanya akan menambah malu, akan lebih baik baginya kalau segera meninggalkan bandara, sekarang juga.

Gai itu umurnya saja yang tua, tapi otaknya lebih gila dengan anak-anak.

.

.

.

 **-35 km sebelah timur Kota Kuoh-**

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Ares-sama."

Seseorang yang berpakaian prajurit bawahan undur diri setelah mengatakan itu.

Dia yang disebut Ares-sama, laki-laki gagah rupawan dengan pakaian kebesaran yang menunjukkan tingginya derajat yang ia miliki. Ares sang Dewa Perang dari Gunung Olympus. Salah satu Dewa dari kelas Excelsior, terkuat diantara yang kuat. Dewa jahat yang terkenal licik dalam jajaran Dewa-Dewa Yunani. Kini dia bersama 300 orang prajuritnya, prajurit Legenda Manusia Super yang disebut Pasukan Sparta, berniat menggempur Konoha.

"Tak perlu kau meminta pun, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya karena sudah lama aku tak merasakan betapa nikmatnya irama genderang perang. Sesuai permintaanmu Sakra-dono, Konoha akan kuhabisi sebentar lagi!. Phuhahahahahaaaaaa..."

Ares tertawa pongak, suara tawanya terdengar keras hingga telinga prajuritnya yang berbaris paling belakang.

"Uhhuk...uhuuukkk!"

Ares menutup mulut karena batuk yang mengganggu monolognya, tak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri karena saat batuk selalu saja air liurnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Bah sialan! Aku lupa membawa obat pelega tenggorokan."

"Ares-sama."

Salah seorang prajurit berbadan kekar yang hanya memakai cawat sebagai satu-satunya penutup tubuh memberikan sapu tangan gambar bunga-bunga.

"Hn. Arigatou"

Ares mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan tetap menjaga image-nya. Lalu digunakan untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah berlendir.

Mari lebih serius, saat ini menjelang sore hari, Ares dan pasukan yang ia bawa sudah siap tempur, berbaris disalah satu lembah lapang diantara gunung-gunung, terletak 35 km sebelah timur Kota Kouh yang masih berupa hutan belantara tak terjamah manusia.

Seperti kata salah satu prajurit, persiapan sudah selesai. Maksudnya ialah kekkai berbentuk segidelapan yang menjulang tinggi ke langit sejauh radius 20 km. Jarak itu melingkupi 17 buah gunung, 8 lembah, 31 bukit dan 3 aliran sungai. Kekkai ini berguna agar aktifitas mereka tidak diketahui manusia luar. Mereka ingin melakukan pembantaian tanpa membuat dunia panik.

Tepat di tengah kekkai, pada ketinggian 3 kilometer, yang jika dilihat mata biasa hanyalah langit cerah dengan bergulung-gulung awan, namun sebenarnya diyakini sebagai lokasi tersembunyi Pulau Melayang Konoha.

Konoha tak selamanya bisa menyembunyikan diri. Para makhluk supranatural tentu punya teknologi dan cara untuk menemukannya. Dimulai dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, sebuah tim khusus yang dipimpin Dulio Gesualdo dengan trik kecil berhasil menemukan lokasi Konoha. Disusul Sun Wukong sang youkai monyet legendaris yang entah dengan cara bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya. Kemudian ada lagi Alucard, vampire yang ditakuti oleh para dewa.

Sejauh ini yang bisa masuk ke Konoha hanya Alucard saja, tapi dia datang dengan sebuah permintaan misi. Namun Ares, datang untuk keperluan lain.

"Ares-sama, bisakah kita mulai sekarang. Kami para Prajurit Sparta sudah tidak sabar untuk berperang."

"Haaaah, kau pikir aku tidak? Aku juga sangat bernafsu memulainya tahu."

Ares merentangkan tangannya ke langit. Ia berniat menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membuat anomali fenomena alam.

Ares tidak tahu caranya masuk ke Konoha, dan tak punya kemampuan untuk itu. Sebab itulah, Ares berpikir jika tidak bisa masuk ke Konoha, maka berarti orang-orang Konoha lah yang harus dipaksa keluar lalu dibantai.

Selama dua hari melakukan penelitian, Ares berhasil memahami sedikit tentang bagaimana cara kerja Konoha menyembunyikan diri. Konoha seperti berada dalam sebuah dimensi lain yang tak tersentuh namun lokasinya tetap di dunia manusia, lebih tepatnya melayang di langit, bagaikan tersembunyi dibalik cermin. Konoha tidak bisa dilihat dan dirasakan dari luar. Apapun yang melewati Konoha hanya akan berlalu begitu saja. Namun tetap saja ada celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari itu. Ares menemukan fakta bahwa cahaya matahari, udara dan gravitasi adalah sedikit dari yang mampu masuk kedalam dimensi ruang persembunyian Konoha. Hal ini wajar karena cahaya matahari, udara, dan gravitasi sangat essensial untuk bertahan hidup.

Ares tak punya kemampuan memanipulasi gravitasi bumi, sedangkan cahaya yang mampu tembus hanyalah cahaya matahari saja. Jadi yang tersisa untuk dimanfaatkan adalah udara.

Sang Dewa Perang licik dari Olympus berencana membuat badai topan penghancur di langit lalu diarahkan ke koordinat Konoha. Cara ini pasti akan memaksa orang-orang Konoha keluar dari persembunyiannya. Meski bisa bertahan, tapi jika badai topan terus berlangsung berhari-hari, maka pada akhirnya manusia dari Konoha akan menyerah. Ares akan bersabar menunggu detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam saat manusia Konoha menampakkan diri untuk dia lenyapkan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Seringaian di bibir Ares makin lebar setelah berhasil membuat badai topan raksasa yang bergulung-gulung, berputar bagai tornado yang menarik awan hitam, petir-petir menggelegar dan bongkahan-bongkahan batu es. Jika badai ini jatuh di Kuoh selama lima belas menit saja, maka dapat dipastikan kota wisata itu akan hancur. Inilah yang akan dia kirim ke Konoha.

Namun...

"Gyahahahahaaaa... Bersiaplah Shizune, Yamato, aku akan lebih cepat lagiiiiiiii..."

Sebuah teriakan yang terdengar dari tempat jauh menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ares, konsentrasinya buyar.

Ares membuat isyarat dengan kepalanya agar salah satu prajuritnya mendekat. "Hei, kenapa ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke sini? Apa kalian tidak becus mengurus kekkai dan membersihkan wilayah ini hah?"

"Maaf Ares-sama, kami juga tidak tahu. Ini diluar prediksi."

"Dasar bodoh kalian semua!"

Ares mengutuk prajuritnya sendiri.

Brummmm...Bruuummmmmmm...

Dari pelupuk matanya, Ares bisa melihat ada orang gila berpakaian serba hijau dari bahan spandex ketat duduk di kursi roda dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti mengendarai mobil sport, melintasi jalan setapak yang berbatu. Lebih gila lagi, kursi roda itu terikat dengan sebuah gerobak yang ditarik dibelakangnya. Didalam gerobak itu ada perempuan berambut hitam pendek berdada rata yang tampak marah-marah dan laki-laki berwajah suram dengan surai coklat yang nampak menahan muntah karena mabuk perjalanan.

Yah, itulah kegilaan yang dilakukan Gai. Tempat ini 35 km jauhnya dari kota Kouh, dan dia sampai dengan hanya sebuah kursi roda, bahkan sambil menarik gerobak berpenumpang dibelakangnya. Walau tidak jadi ke Gym, tapi Gai tidak kehabisan ide untuk menyalurkan semangat jiwa mudanya.

Ckiiiiiiitttt...

Akhirnya kursi roda berkecepatan tinggi itu berhenti 25 meter didepan Ares dan para prajuritnya.

Dua orang yang tadinya didalam gerobak langsung membuat posisi siaga bertarung. Tampak kalau Yamato dan Shizune tak menduga akan ada banyak orang lain lebih dulu di tempat ini, terlebih lagi seperti pasukan yang hendak pergi berperang.

Gai yang masih duduk di kursi roda mengelap peluh yang mengucur deras di dahinya. Dia membuang nafas panjang, "Neee, disini kan lokasinya? Ahhh, tapi sepertinya semangat masa mudaku membawa kita terlalu cepat sampai ke sini." Gai melihat jam tangan merk terkenal yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Hmmm, masih 25 menit lagi sampai portal pintu masuk ke Konoha buatan Sasuke-kun terbuka. Mari kita istirahatkan semangat masa muda kita sebentar."

Ucapan Gai direspon masa bodoh oleh orang lain. Tak ada yang peduli dengan semangat masa muda dari orang tua yang cacat fisik. Terlebih saat ini situasinya tidak mendukung untuk bercanda.

300 Prajurit Sparta langsung siaga dengan pedang dan tameng masing-masing. Ares bergumam, "Mereka orang bodoh. Tapi firasatku mengatakan ini akan menarik."

"Gai!." Shizune berseru kencang, di tangannya sudah siap puluhan jarum beracun.

"Ha?"

Gai memutar kepala pelan. Selain Shizune, ia juga melihat Yamato yang menyiapkan segel tangan ninjutsu mokuton. Sampai akhirnya Gai menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka bertiga saat ini.

"Siapa dia?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan enteng dari mulut Gai yang membuat ekspresi bingung sembari menunjuk ke arah Ares. Dia tampaknya benar-benar tidak tahu tentang orang atau lebih tepatnya dewa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Meski rasanya berat, Shizune masih sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ares, Dewa Perang dari Gunung Olympus, salah satu dari dewa-dewa yang dipercaya rakyat Yunani. Aku sudah membaca profilnya dari laporan berisi informasi semua orang kuat yang dikumpulkan Sasuke. Meskipun dia bukan dewa superior seperti Zeus, Sakra atau Odin, tapi level kekuatan bertarungnya masuk dalam kategori Dewa kelas Excelsior, klasifikasi tertinggi dalam pengelompokan kasta para Dewa."

Yamato mengangguk, menguatkan fakta yang diucapkan Shizune.

"Oh."

Respon singkat itu keluar dari mulut Gai. Diantara tiga veteran perang ini, hanya Gai yang tampaknya sangat tenang, entah dia tidak mengerti apa maksud istilah Dewa kelas Excelsior atau dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kekuatan dan keagungan dari Ares yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Ares selesai mengidentifikasi orang yang datang, ia hanya merasakan aura manusia biasa. Meskipun memiliki penguasaan energi spiritual namun tidak besar. Hanya sekelas pasukan perangnya dari kelas bawah.

"Hanya kerikil. Baiklah, kalian bertiga akan menjadi orang Konoha pertama yang kubantai. Kalian tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apalagi salah satunya hanya orang tua cacat. Phuhahahahaaaaaa."

Gai menyeringai, dia paling senang kalau ada orang sombong untuk dipermalukan. "Kerikil katamu? Nah sekarang, lihat apa yang kerikil ini bisa lakukan pada semua pasukanmu! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

 **Hachimon Tonkou no Jin**

 **Sixth Gate, Keimon. Open!**

Swwoossshhhh...

Gai terselimuti aura hijau yang membentuk pusaran di sekeliling tubuhnya. Pembukaan gerbang batin nomor enam, Gerbang Penglihatan, memberikan Gai kekuasaan untuk melepaskan sejumlah besar chakra dari dalam tubuhnya.

Slabbb...

Gai menghilang dari kursi roda secepat kilat,

Diatas!.

Gai melayang di udara. Dari posisi itu, dia memukulkan tinjunya berkali-kali pada udara kearah bawah.

 **Asa Kujaku**

Udara yang dipukul Gai memadat lalu dilesakkan seakan itu adalah peluru meriam. Gesekan yang dihasilkan dengan udara diam membentuk panas yang memunculkan warna merah seperti api. Hingga ratusan pukulan beruntun yang dilepaskan dengan intensitas tinggi seolah membentuk ekor merak yang menawan.

Blaassssttt.

KABOBOBOBOBOOOMMMMMMM...

Serangan pembuka dari Gai mencakup area yang sangat luas. Semua tinju dijatuhkan pada 300 pasukan sparta yang berdiri gagah dalam barisan. Serangan kejutan yang tanpa aba-aba itu, ditambah kecepatan Gai yang melewati ambang batas kecepatan manusia, mengakibatkan pasukan sparta tidak sempat membuat posisi bertahan bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat tameng.

300 pasukan sparta yang berdiri di belakang Ares terpental kesembarang arah dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Gai cukup ingat dengan pengetahuan baru di dunia ini kalau seorang Sparta punya kekuatan fisik jauh diatas manusia biasa. Mereka bukan manusia, tapi makhluk supranatural yang bangkit dari legenda dengan membawa kekuatan dahsyat. Dan untuk menghabisinya dalam satu serangan agar tidak membuat repot di lain waktu, Gai tak ragu mengambil keputusan untuk membuat serangan kejutan dengan membuka Gerbang Keenam dan melepaskan teknik pukulan Asa Kujaku ' _Morning Peacock_ ' atau Merak Pagi.

Shooommmm...

Baakkk...

Gai jatuh dan telah duduk seperti awal di kursi rodanya. Dia tampak terengah-engah hanya karena melancarkan satu serangan tadi. Aura hijau disekitar tubuhnya masih berkibar, menandakan kalau gerbang keenam masih terbuka. Artinya pertarungan belum usai, bahkan baru saja akan dimulai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gai pada Ares.

Nampak dewa perang Yunani itu tak terkejut walau 300 prajurit yang ia bawa baru saja luluh lantak dalam sekejap.

Ares mengerucutkan bibir, tak mempedulikan prajurit sparta yang ia bawa.

"Kheh, itu tak akan mengubah keadaan, aku masih sanggup meratakan Konoha sendirian. Pasukan tadi kubawa hanya sebagai formalitas. Aku kan dewa perang?, jadi wajar kalau aku membawa pasukan. Mana ada perang sendirian, iya kan?"

"I-iyiya sih." Yamato magut-magut tanda setuju.

"Heiiii!" Shizune berseru protes. "Gai, apa-apaan yang kau lakukan tadi? Harusnya kita mengkonfirmasi ini dulu pada Hokage-sama untuk memikirkan tindakan yang harus diambil. Kenapa kau asal bertindak sendiri hah?"

Apa yang dikatakan Shizune memang benar. Meski Ares datang membawa pasukan, tapi mereka belum melakukan apa-apa pada Konoha dan tak ada pernyataan perang dari mulut Ares. Artinya tindakan Gai yang menyerang duluan, bisa dikatakan sebagai pemicu peperangan, Konoha akan dituduh memulai perang dengan kubu Mitologi Yunani.

Gai tak mempedulikan ocehan Shizune. Padahal mereka veteran perang, seharusnya pasti saling mengerti tindakan masing-masing, bukannya bertengkar seperti anak remaja.

"Anoooo..." Gai menatap sang dewa perang Yunani dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Ha?"

"Emmm, siapa namamu tadi?"

Oh, ternyata Gai lupa namanya. Padahal sudah diberitahu Shizune.

"Ares. Namaku adalah Ares Sang Dewa Perang terhebat dari Olympus." Ares berjumawa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemashite. Aku Maito Gai, shinobi berpangkat jounin dari Konoha."

clinggg...

Kilatan menyilaukan terpantul dari gigi Gai saat dia dengan kepercayaan dirinya tersenyum memperkenalkan diri.

Euuuhhh. Ares menganggap itu menjijikkan.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Ares tak mengerti maksud ucapan Gai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu pulang?"

Pertanyaan tegas dari Gai mengundang senyum di bibir Ares. "Kau tak cukup bodoh untuk tahu hal itu kan? Aku dewa perang, aku suka peperangan, aku senang dengan pertarungan."

"Hmmm, bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

Shizune dan Yamato mengernyit heran. Apa Gai kali ini berniat menggunakan otaknya, biasanya kan si monster hijau ini hanya menggunakan otot dan semangat masa muda saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah?

"Baiklah, karena aku dewa yang baik aku akan mendengarkan usulanmu."

Bohong!, Ares itu sebenarnya dewa licik. Tak pernah dia berbuat baik pada siapapun.

"Kita bertarung satu lawan satu."

"Oh, oke, baiklah, tentu saja." Ares menerima tawaran Gai tanpa berpikir, ia yakin dengan kekuatannya. Dia adalah dewa, dan Gai hanya manusia. Walaupun dia telah melihat Gai melepas gerbang keenam lalu mengalahkan 300 pasukan sparta yang ia bawa, tapi itu bukan hal besar. Bagi Ares, hal itu hanya seperti kelakuan seorang manusia biasa yang membakar sarang semut.

Gai mengangkat kaki kanannya, memperlihatkan kekurangannya dibanding manusia normal. Ya, disitulah kecacatannya. Dia tidak memiliki kaki asli, namun menggunakan alat pengganti kaki dari lutut ke bawah. Kaki pengganti buatan itu terbuat dari bahan logam berwarna putih mengkilap. Ada sebuah tulisan kecil tercetak pada kaki buatan itu, tertulis ' _Adamantium, Made in USA_ '. Ternyata selain mengerjakan misi di Amerika, Gai juga mengikuti program terapi pengganti anggota tubuh.

Gai mulai bernegosiasi, "Semangat masa mudaku terkurung dalam tubuh seorang pria tua cacat. Yaa, ini sangat memalukan untukku yang sangat menjunjung sportifitas. Tapi agar adil, ijinkan aku memakai sesuatu."

"Sesukamu saja lah." Ares nampak tak peduli.

Gai menatap Shizune, "Tolong, berikan aku serumnya!"

"Ha?" rahang Shizune menggantung, matanya melotot. "Jangan mengada-ada, Gai!"

Shizune tidak akan memberikan serum yang diminta Gai. Seperangkat serum yang dia bawa dari Amerika saat ini hanya contoh, belum teruji pada shinobi-shinobi Konoha. Lagipula pusat riset di Amerika yang membuat serum ini sama sekali belum pernah mempublikasikan keamanannya.

"Please." Gai membuat puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Nih!"

Shizune langsung memberikannya, bukannya karena luluh tapi karena tak sanggup melihat wajah menjijikkan Gai.

Gai menerima serum itu lengkap dalam alat suntik berbentuk seperti pistol. Dia kembali menatap Ares, "Aku lupa semua penjelasan detailnya, tapi katanya salah satu kegunaan serum ini adalah meningkatkan ketahanan tubuh terhadap beban yang melewati ambang batas maksimal yang sanggup ditahan manusia biasa." Matanya balik menatap Shizune, "Apa tadi nama serumnya?"

"Namanya _Super Soldier Serum_." jawab si perempuan berdada rata.

Wajah ceria Gai yang penuh semangat kembali menoleh pada Ares, "Nah itu namanya. Tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya, Obat Amerika."

Stabb...

Gai menancapkan jarum suntik di lehernya, isi serum masuk kedalam pembuluh darah leher.

"Che, dasar manusia rendahan. Kalian ingin mencapai hasil instan dengan doping."

"Emmm, menurutku tak apa. Doping juga hasil kerja keras manusia yang menggunakan otaknya. Itu suatu hal yang sangat patut dihargai."

Argumen Gai tidak salah, walau tidak sepenuhnya benar juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kutambahkan? Jika kau bisa membuat wajahku mencium tanah, maka kau menang dan aku akan pulang."

Tawaran Ares langsung disambut cengiran oleh Gai. "Yakin nih?"

Beaaammmm...

KABOOOOMMMMM. . . . . .

Satu buah gunung yang mulanya tinggi menjulang, kina hanya menyisakan kawah raksasa di permukaan bumi.

Tubuh Shizune dan Yamato bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ingatan Shizune kembali ke saat perang dahulu, saat bijuudama menjadi barang obral.

Gai membuang nafas lega. Beruntung lesatan laser sihir pemusnah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Ares tepat menuju ke kepalanya, berhasil dia hindari.

Itu baru serangan permulaan dari Ares dan satu gunung sudah lenyap tanpa sisa. Bagaimana kalau kekuatan penuhnya?

Ares bersungut, serangan tadi hanya sebuah gertakan karena ia tak terima diremehkan. "Iya atau tidak hah?"

"Ya." Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Gai selain menjawab begitu.

Sang monster hijau saat ini menanggung beban keselamatan Konoha di pundaknya sendirian. Gai jenius dengan caranya sendiri, dia mengerti kalau lawannya seorang Dewa. Kalau boleh berasumsi, Gai menyamakan kekuatan dari Ares dengan Rikudou Madara setelah menjadi jinchuriki Juubi yang pernah ia lawan sampai hampir mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia akan mengorbankan nyawanya lagi demi melindungi Konoha berserta para daun muda. Namun karena di dunia baru ini ada banyak dewa seperti Ares, maka Gai tidak ingin sebodoh dahulu mempertaruhkan nyawa secara sembarangan.

Sssshhhhh...

Aura hijau disekeliling tubuh Gai menguar-nguar membentuk pusaran yang berputar makin cepat. Tampaknya efek serum yang digunakan Gai mulai bekerja.

 **Seventh Gate, Kyoumon. Open!**

Blassssshhhh...

Aura disekeliling tubuh Gai berubah menjadi warna biru. Pupil matanya menghilang. Otot-otot diseluruh tubuhnya menegang. Kulitnya pun menggelap. Gelombang energi yang keluar menghempaskan udara, bahkan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah di sekitar Gai mulai terangkat.

Yamato merangkul pinggang Shizune, lalu membawanya melompat untuk mencari tempat aman. Mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus mempercayakan hal ini pada Gai yang sekali lagi akan mengamuk sebagai monster taijutsu dari Konoha.

Ares menyipitkan matanya agar hempasan angin yang membawa debu-debut berterbangan tidak membuatnya kelilipan.

Zssshhttt...

"!" mata Ares melotot, Gai sudah tidak duduk dikursi roda lagi dan dalam sekejap sudah memotong jarak dengannya, "Cepat!"

Gai membuat simpul jari dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima ini!"

Ares sadar kalau serangan ini akan sangat merusak jika terkena langsung. Dia menyiapkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang mampu menahan serangan fisik yang sangat kuat, tepat antara dia dan Gai.

 **Hirudora**

BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Sejauh lima kilometer, hutan menggundul karena pepohonannya tercabut dari tanah. Efek serangan Hiduroda atau Harimau Siang mencakup areal yang luas.

Teknik ini memanfaatkan pukulan cepat bertenaga super untuk membuat gelombang tekanan udara penghancur yang difokuskan pada satu titik. Gelombang serangan tampak membentuk sesosok harimau putih yang mengaum. Pelepasan serangan ini akan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat merusak, seperti ledakan sebuah bom bijuu.

Ketika asap dan debu yang berterbangan mulai memudar, tampak Ares yang pakaiannya sudah compang camping. Tubuhnya tidak teluka sedikitpun, kulitnya tak menerima lecet, namun ekspresi diwajahnya tak bisa dibaca. Hatinya mungkin sedang kesal.

Baakkk...

Gai kembali terduduk di kursi rodanya setelah satu lompatan jauh ke belakang. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit lunglai, memang inilah efek samping penggunaan Hirudora ' _Midday Tiger_ ' atau Harimau Siang dengan membuka gerbang ketujuh yaitu Gerbang Keajaiban.

"Untuk ukuran manusia, aku mengakui kekuatanmu." Pujian bernada ikhlas terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Ares. "Kau terlalu menarik, jadi aku tidak ingin menyelesaikannya degan cepat. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Ares menfokuskan semua energi yang ia miliki untuk fisiknya. Sekarang ia tahu kalau manusia yang menjadi lawannya hanya akan menggunakan tinju, jadi ia ingin melawan dengan cara yang sama. Bukan dengan sihir yang sekali tembak, 'baaannnngggg', lalu selesai.

Serum yang disuntikkan Gai ke tubuhnya sendiri tampaknya bukan hal yang sepele. Harusnya setelah melakukan teknik Hirudora dengan membuka gerbang ketujuh, tubuh Gai akan langsung terkapar tak berdaya selama beberapa menit, bahkan mengakibatkan beberapa ruas tulangnya patah. Namun efek itu tidak terjadi. Serum Super Soldier membuat tubuhnya sanggup menahan beban maksimal yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Entah lembaga penelitian atau perusaan apa yang menjadi mitra Konoha di Amerika, yang pasti manusia saat ini juga berkembang pesat dan berpotensi menandingi makhluk supranatural.

Zwiiifffttt...

Ares hilang dari posisinya, dia sangat cepat. Gai juga sama.

Buaaggggg...

Dua kepalan tinju beradu.

Gai tampak membuat ekspresi terkejut, padahal itu pukulan terkuatnya dalam mode ini, namun dapat ditahan oleh Ares dengan mudah. Sebagai manusia, dia kini menyadari apa makna dibalik julukan seorang Dewa.

Ares mengulas seringaian, "Ayoo, buktikan kalau kau bisa lebih menyenangkan dari ini, manusia Konoha!"

Zsshhhttt...

Buaaggggg...Buaaggggg...Buaaggggg...Buaaggggg...

Gerakan mereka berdua tak dapat dilihat. Yang ada hanyalah puluhan kali hentakan keras diudara, setiap adu tinju menciptakan suara nyaring dan gelombang kejut yang menggetarkan permukaan tanah bagai terjadi gempa.

Cukup lama beradu tinju, Gai mengambil posisi yang cukup jauh dari Ares. Dia melayang di udara. Tidak tepat kalau Gai disebut terbang, setiap beberapa saat dia menendang udara sebagai pijakannya, itulah yang membuatnya bisa melayang. Berbeda dengan Ares yang notabene adalah Dewa, dia bisa terbang sesukanya.

"Tampaknya tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan ini!"

Gai berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Zrcchh...

Gai menggunakan jempol tangan kanan menusuk dada kiri, dia membuka limiter aliran chakra menuju titik yang terletak di jantung.

Shooommmmm...

"Terbukalah sampai maaaaaaaxxx, Hachimon Tonkou!"

 **Eighth Gate, The Gate of Death. Shimon, Open!**

Tubuh Gai memancarkan aura merah yang tercipta dari uap darah. Kulit Gai menggelap sempurna, pupil matanya tak nampak. Dia bangkit untuk menjadi Monster Merah dari Konoha sekali lagi dengan membuka gerbang kedelapan, Gerbang Kematian.

"Bhuahahahahaaaaaa... Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu, manusia terkuat pertama yang pernah kutemui selama ribuan tahun aku hidup."

Ares menyiapkan kepalan tangan, dia berniat menyerang pertama kali.

Zsshhttt...

Secepat kilat menyambar, secepat itu pulalah Ares lenyap dari posisinya.

Phuuu...

Tinju Ares hanya mengenai udara kosong. Matanya melotot ketika menyadari Gai berada 10 meter diatasnya.

 **Sekizo...**

 **Issoku!**

Gai menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk meninju udara ke bawah, tepat menuju Ares.

Splasshhhh...

Dhuuaarrrrrr...

Ares terseret hentakan angin yang luar biasa hingga membuat tubuhnya terbenam kedalam tanah.

Tercipta lubang sedalam 50 meter, Ares terbaring didasarnya. Tapi ia belum kalah, punggungnya yang tergeletak ditanah, bukan wajahnya, begitu kesepakatan kan?.

 **Nisoku**

Craackk...

"Ouuucchh!"

Gai mengaduh, dia membatalkan pukulan tahap kedua dari tekniknya, tulang lengannya patah membuatnya tak bisa melakukan teknik itu. Padahal sudah di topang serum doping buatan Amerika, tapi tetap saja tulangnya patah. Ini bukti kalau teknik yang digunakan Gai luar biasa berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Shooooo...

Ares melayang lagi diudara, sejajar dengan Gai. "Pukulanmu luar biasa, menekan udara sampai batas tertinggi lalu menembakkanya seperti sebuah meriam angin. Jika aku terkena pukulan itu lagi, pasti aku akan pulang dengan beberapa tulang patah. Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan serius melawanmu."

Ternyata sejak awal, Sang Dewa Perang Olympus belum serius dengan pertarungannya. Kini si maniak perang gila bertarung ini akan menunjukkan semua yang ia punya.

". . . . ."

"Maito Gai. Itu kan namamu? Aku akan mengingatnya sampai penghujung jaman."

Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi seorang manusia ketika namanya telah terpatri kuat dalam ingatan seorang dewa.

Flare...RumbleRumbleRumble...

Ares melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dengan petir merah panas membara. Dia memfokuskan semua energi sihirnya untuk fisik dan materialiasi sihir api yang suhunya sama dengan suhu permukaan matahari yaitu 6000 derajat celcius. Dengan begini, tak ada yang bisa menyentuh tubuhnya, dan yang ia sentuh akan terbakar menjadi abu.

Gai di posisi yang sulit, dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan tangannya untuk melancarkan tinju Sekizo ' _Evening Elephant_ ' atau Gajah Senja. Tapi dia punya sesuatu yang lebih baik sebagai pengganti, ada pada kaki kanannya. Tak sulit untuk mengubah Teknik Gajah Senja dari sebuah tinju menjadi tendangan. Apalagi kaki kanannya yang sekarang adalah kaki pengganti yang terbuat dari logam adamantium, logam paling keras yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia bumi. Ini hal yang sangat menguntungkan, kerena suhu permukaan tubuh Ares menyamai suhu permukaan matahari, ia tak mungkin bisa membuat kontak fisik dengan bagian tubuh aslinya, tapi adamantium pasti sanggup menahan panas itu.

PakPakPakPakPakPak

Gai berlari di udara, menendang udara hingga menciptakan tenaga dorong yang kuat layaknya sebuah jet. Dia berlari dalam lintasan melingkar mengeliling Ares.

"Sekali lagi. Kaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Sekizo...**

 **Issoku!**

"Dia terlalu cepat!" mata Ares yang mengamati arah lari Gai menangkap tendangan kaki logam pengganti Sang Monster Merah datang dari kanan.

Shinnngggg...

Ares membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Walau ia tahu ini belum cukup, tapi paling tidak bisa mengurangi dampak pukulan meriam angin Gajah Senja yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Bammmmmmmm...

 **Nisoku!**

Tendangan kedua dari kaki pengganti Gai datang dari sebelah kiri.

Meski Ares sempat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan, tapi itu belum cukup. Tubuhnya seakan dihimpit kuat oleh dua meriam angin yang ditembakkan dari arah belawanan.

 **Sansoku!**

 **Yonsoku!**

Tendangan Sekizo tahap ketiga dan keempat datang dari arah depan dan belakang.

"Guhhhaaa! Ak-akku tak bisa bergerakkkk."

Gai sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan untuk Ares. Tendangan ketiga dan keempat punya tingkatan dan daya hancur yang lebih tinggi dari pertama dan kedua. Ditambah lagi Ares tak sempat membuat pertahanan dan merelakan tubuhnya terkena langsung. Semua sendinya bergemelatuk, tulangnya hampir remuk, seakan seluruh tubuhnya dihimpit keras oleh empat kaki gajah raksasa dari empat arah.

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Gai berteriak, dia datang dari atas dengan tendangan lurus menukik ke bawah.

 **Gosoku!**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Yang terakhir tendangan langsung, bukan lagi hempasan meriam angin. Kaki palsu berbahan logam adamantium yang sangat keras dan memancarkan aura merah seperti kaki gajah yang terbakar api membara mengantam puncak kepala Ares.

Syiiiuuuuu...

DHHUUUAAAAAARRRRRR...

Tubuh Ares terperosok kedalam tanah. Saking kuatnya dia terhempas hingga menciptakan lubang raksasa sedalam 250 meter. Lebar lubang itu saking besarnya hingga menyamai kawah gunung berapi.

Tap...

Gai mendaratkan kakinya di permukaan tanah. Posisinya tidak jauh dari Ares. Terlihat nafas Gai yang sepertinya akan segera habis. Aura merah dari tubuhnya perlahan mulai menipis. Jika saja dia tidak memakai serum, mungkin tubuhnya benar-benar hancur akibat menahan beban dari pembukaan gerbang kedelapan. Apalagi ini kedua kalinya dia menggunakan teknik Sekizo, yang artinya ada penurunan daya tahan asli tubuhnya dibanding pertama kali menggunakannya saat perang dunia shinobi keempat.

Ares kini sudah bangkit lagi, walau tubuhnya tidak tegak sempurna. Dia mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Kau tahu, Gai? Perang antar dewa adalah terakhir kalinya aku merasa senang, dan sekarang kau memberikanku lagi kesenangan itu."

Ucapan Ares tidak direspon oleh Gai. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa, tapi karena Sang Monster Merah Konoha saat ini sedang menahan rasa sakit luar biasa sebagai efek samping pembukaan gerbang batin tertinggi. Hal inilah yang tak memungkinkannya untuk bersuara.

"Kau masih bisa bertarung lagi hah? Ayo, keluarkan teknikmu yang lain! Jangan sampai kesenangan kita berakhir sampai disini."

"..."

"Aku belum kalah, wajahku belum mencium tanah. Kau ingin melindungi kaummu kan? Buktikan kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Ghuhahahahahaaaa"

Ares berusaha memprovokasi Gai. Walau dia mengalami cedera cukup parah hingga merusak 45% tulang dan organ tubuhnya, namun berkat sihir penyembuhan, perlahan luka-luka itu membaik walaupun perlu waktu agak lama. Itu lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali.

pantpantpantpant...

Suara-suara kecil terdengar ketika Gai menggerakkan tubuhnya, terutama berasal dari kaki buatan. Dia berusaha mengais-ngais oksigen disela nafasnya yang pendek dan cepat. Ini sudah batasnya, efek doping dari serum buatan Amerika yang dia gunakan akan segera habis. Jika gerbang kedelapan masih terbuka saat efek obat itu habis, maka bisa dipastikan Gai akan kehilangan nyawa.

Gai membuat kuda-kuda spesial.

Ares menyadari kalau ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir Gai.

"Seki!"

Setelah ucapan itu, Gai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa chakra yang ia miliki. Ledakan aura merah darah menyembur deras keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Gai!"

Aura merah menyusun diri membentuk sosok kepala naga.

Disudut sana, Ares membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia membuat ekspresi seperti orang yang menemukan hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, "Sekarang aku benar-benar mengakuimu sebagai lawanku, tak pernah aku menemukan lawan bertarung yang sehebat dirimu, Maito Gai."

"Ryuu!"

Itu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Gai sesaat sebelum ia berpindah.

' _Cepat! Mustahil, tidak mungkin!_ ' Ares tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Gai sudah memotong jarak dengannya hampir tanpa jeda waktu. ' _Kecepatannya seolah merobek batas-batas dimensi ruang._ '

Apa yang terpikirkan Ares benar adanya, kecepatan Gai benar-benar luar biasa, makhluk tercepat yang pernah dilihat oleh Sang Dewa Perang Olympus.

Saat bergerak, sosok kepala naga juga ikut bergerak mengikuti tubuh Gai. Bentuknya memanjang seperti naga langsing Asia yang ekornya tetap pada posisi awal dia berdiri.

 **Yagai**

Ujung kaki logam adamantium menghantam telak perut Ares. Sang dewa perang ini seolah digigit mulut naga. Tubuh Ares terdorong ke belakang, menghantam tanah tanpa bisa terhentikan hingga menciptakan parit besar. Belum cukup sampai disitu, tiga buah gunung yang tersusun dalam jalur lurus hantaman tendangan Yagai ' _Night Moth_ ' atau Ngengat Malam berlobang pada bagian dasarnya, membentuk terowongan yang menembus ketiga gunung itu. Hingga akhirnya berhenti saat...

Bruaacckk. . . . . .

...punggung Ares menabrak kekkai yang dibuat oleh anak buahnya. Kekkai itu retak dan hampir berlubang.

Ares menerima luka parah, perutnya berlubang, organ dalam serta seluruh rusuknya remuk tanpa sisa. Namun dia masih hidup.

Bammm...

Tubuh tak berdaya Gai jatuh dan terkapar di tanah, tak jauh dari posisi Ares. Dia seperti kehabisan nafas. Aura merah tak lagi keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua gerbang batin tertutup kembali, bersamaan dengan itu efek serum Super Soldier pun habis.

Meskipun Gai menerima luka parah akibat memaksakan tubuhnya menggunakan teknik tertinggi, meskipun nyawanya hampir lepas dari raga, tapi Gai dipastikan masih bisa bertahan hidup. Jantungnya mulai berdetak normal kembali setelah sebelumnya bekerja memompa darah jauh melebihi ambang batas maksimum saat membuka Gerbang Kedelapan. Kesadarannya pun kembali pulih ketika rasa sakit luar biasa akibat membuka gerbang batin mulai berkurang.

Jika dulu Gai terpaksa merelakan kaki kanannya untuk teknik terkuatnya, kali ini dia tak perlu melakukannya. Kaki buatan berbahan logam adamantium lebih dari cukup untuk menahan beban dari teknik Yagai, dibandingkan kaki asli yang pasti menyisakan tulang yang telah remuk. Namun sekarang kaki buatan itu tak terpasang dengan benar lagi, beberapa mur dan pin yang menguatkan posisi benda itu pada pangkal kaki Gai telah lepas dari tempatnya.

"Gh..." Ares telah berdiri kembali dengan bertumpu pada tangan kiri. "Hahahaaa, kau hampir saja membunuhku, sialan!"

sssshhhhh...

Nampak tubuh Ares memulihkan diri dengan sendirinya. Entah sihir jenis apa yang ia miliki, namun setiap sel tubuhnya beregenerasi dengan cepat untuk mengganti sel yang telah rusak dan mati.

Gai sudah selesai sedangkan Ares masih memiliki tubuh dan separuh kekuatannya.

"Phuahahahahaaaa. Kau lihat kan? Aku yang memang. Jadi setelah membunuhmu maka seluruh Konoha selanjutnya."

"Salah, kau yang kalah!"

"Eh?" Ares merasa salah mendengar. Namun sesaat kemudian dia...

Puk

...mengerti.

Ya, dia kalah. Baru saja sebongkah tanah seukuran kepalan tangan entah datang dari mana melayang jatuh dan mendarat di wajah Ares. Sang Dewa perang tidak menyadarinya, tak juga bisa menghindar saat tubuhnya masih memulihkan diri.

Selama beberapa saat, Ares mencium tanah, hingga lima detik kemudian tanah itu jatuh sendiri dari wajahnya karena tarikan gravitasi.

Kini tersisa Ares dengan raut wajah masam sekecut asam lemon yang memerah menahan kesal dan amarah.

Gai kini sudah bisa duduk. Dia dibantu oleh Yamato yang sudah berada disisinya dan menahan punggungnya. Ada pula Shizune yang curi-curi kesempatan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Gai.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, kau kalah. Jadi kau harus pulang." ucap Gai tanpa ragu.

TwitchTwitchTwitchTwitch

Ares mana mungkin terima dikalahkan dengan cara seperti ini, apalagi dia masih punya separuh kekuatannya sedangkan lawannya sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengikuti ucapanmu hah? Jelas-jelas kalian yang kalah dan tak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Kau, dewa licik bedebah!" ini pertama kalinya Gai mengeluarkan umpatan kasar. "Ternyata informan kami tidak salah menyebutkan tabiat burukmu."

"Kau katakan aku licik, aku tidak peduli. Aku suka bertarung dan berperang, dan lebih suka lagi saat aku memang, apapun caranya."

Flare...

Ares membuat bola api di tangannya, bola api yang mengeluarkan jilatan-jilatan lidah api yang sangat panas. Gai, Yamato, dan Shizune dapat merasakan panas api itu walau jaraknya dari ares sekitar 50 meter, bukti kalau api itu benar-benar panas, sepanas permukaan matahari.

Shizune dan Yamato berdiri dan membuat posisi siaga bertarung membelakangi Gai, meski mereka berdua tahu akan sia-sia. Tadi Gai sudah berusaha keras, sekarang giliran mereka walaupun mati akan menjadi akhirnya.

Tapi...

"Shizune, Yamato. Tolong minggir, aku belum selesai."

"Ha?" Shizune hendak menyangkal namun saat ini raut wajah Gai sedang tak bisa didebat.

Perlahan Shizune dan Yamato membuka jalan agar Gai dan Ares bisa saling tatap.

Otot Gai memang sudah selesai, tapi otaknya belum.

"Ares-dono. Sebelum kau membunuh kami, aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Katakan!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mayat kami menjadi abu?"

Ares sebenarnya tak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Gai. "Sudah jelas kan? Tentu saja aku akan membakar seluruh Konoha dan orang-orangnya."

"Heh? Kau yakin?"

Gai membuat ekspresi meremehkan dan itu menjadikan Ares ditelan luapan emosi.

"Ck. Akan lebih baik kalau kalian bertiga mati sekarang juga!"

Ares mengangkat tangannya yang memegang bola api, dia berniat melemparkannya, tapi...

"Hei, tunggu!"

Seruan Gai menghentikan gerakan Ares.

"Apa lagi ha?"

"Sebagai dewa perang, apa kau tidak malu membunuh pria tua cacat yang sudah tak berdaya ini."

"Kheh, memangnya aku peduli?"

Yah. Sebagai dewa licik, Ares tak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia kini hampir saja melemparkan bola api, namun...

"Stop!"

Lagi-lagi Gai berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kau membuatku muaaakkk!"

"Bagaimana kau akan meratakan Konoha kalau ada 100 pemuda seperti aku didalam sana?"

"Whattt...? Katakan sekali lagi"

Ares menghilangkan bola api pemusnah miliknya. Dia membuat ekspresi seolah barusan telinganya tuli.

"Ada 100 pemuda sepertiku di Konoha."

Ucapan bernada tegas itu keluar tanpa halangan dari mulut Gai.

Meski Ares sedang emosi, tapi otaknya masih jalan. 100? Jangan gila! Melawan seorang Gai saja dia hampir tewas, bagaimana kalau 100?

"Kau bohong!"

Ares menunjuk wajah Gai sambil memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya ha?" tantang Gai.

Sementara itu, Shizune dan Yamato diam saja. Merasa bahwa saat ini mereka lebih baik diam dan mengikuti alur buatan Gai.

Ares tak bisa menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak punya bukti untuk menyangkal, terlebih ia sendiri belum bisa ke Konoha untuk memastikannya. Tapi jika benar, tentu saja dirinya hanya akan jadi bulan-bulanan orang Konoha dan berakhir dengan kematian tragis.

"Apa kau punya bukti kalau ucapanku bohong?" tanya Gai sekali lagi.

"Tap-..."

"Lihat kondisiku sekarang!" dengan lantang Gai memotong ucapan Ares. "Aku ini pria tua, lebih buruk lagi aku cacat. Meski begitu, aku sanggup memojokkanmu. Bagaimana dengan pemuda-pemuda Konoha yang masih segar dan fisik sempurna? Dan mereka semua ada 100 orang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? 'Membuat Konoha menjadi abu', itu hanya akan jadi angan-anganmu di siang bolong yang tak pernah menjadi nyata. Bahkan nyawamu akan melayang sebelum kau sempat berkedip."

Telak! Kalah telak! Ares tak punya argumen untuk membantah ucapan Gai. Tentu saja dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Kalau dia nekat ke Konoha, dia hanya akan berakhir mengantar nyawa, itu kalau perkataan Gai benar.

Misalnya perkataan itu bohong? Tetap saja jika dipikirkan masak-masak, Ares merasa situasi tak akan berubah banyak. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang sepak terjang Konoha sejak kemunculannya pertama kali didepan umum. Pertama adalah saat Konoha dengan sombongnya muncul di tengah-tengah Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi Reliji Injil dan membuat kekacauan besar. Lalu sebuah informasi rahasia kelas S telah bocor ke telinganya, yaitu insiden di Kyoto saat Sakra dan Sun Wukong yang jelas-jelas diakui kekuatannya oleh semua dewa, terpaksa mundur oleh sepasang remaja yang katanya mengaku berasal dari Konoha. Kemudian pernyataan langsung dari mulut Hades yang ia curi dengar bahwa Samael Sang Pemakan Naga mati dibunuh oleh monster berekor sembilan dari Konoha, bahkan Cao Cao beserta seluruh golongan Hero Faction dan ribuan pasukan Grim Reaper yang dipimpin Pluto sang Grim Reaper Legendaris, yang hampir saja berhasil menangkap Ophis, malah berakhir tanpa ada yang selamat maupun kembali pulang satupun, kecuali Cao Cao, Georg, dan Leonardo, itupun dalam kondisi menggenaskan dan sekarang dikurung di kedalaman Neraka, Cocytus.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sakra menyuruhnya kesini. Dirinya hanyalah objek percobaan serikat dua kubu mitologi besar Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha untuk mengukur sampai mana batas kekuatan militer Konoha.

Tapi insting Ares masih tidak ingin mempercayai Gai.

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti kalau kau bohong, tapi apa kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau berkata jujur."

Sekarang Ares balas menyerang dalam perdebatan. Jika Gai tidak bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, maka jelas Ares akan membunuh Gai, Shizune, dan Yamato sekarang juga, lalu pergi dan meratakan Konoha. Meski pada posisi yang kurang baik, tapi dengan sedikit resiko Ares bisa meraih keuntungan besar.

Tapi yang namanya Gai tak habis akal. Dia memang dikenal selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan otot, pelupa dan tak pernah berpikir rumit untuk membuat tindakan. Namun untuk kali ini saja, sebagai veteran perang dia ingin menggunakan sisi lain dalam dirinya, walaupun itu akan membuatnya out of character. Sebut saja dia jenius dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ares-dono, apa kau berharap aku berbaik hati memberikanmu bukti dengan cara mengajakmu ke Konoha sebagai tamu, lalu menunjukkan 100 pemuda yang kukatakan tadi, kemudian kau berkenalan dengan mereka satu persatu? Dan akhirnya kau pulang dengan aman setelah tahu apa yang ada di Konoha dan bagaimana cara pergi kesana? Begitukah? JANGAN BERCANDA...!"

". . . . . ." Ares tak bisa buka suara untuk membalas bentakan Gai diakhir kalimat tadi.

"Dengar! Kami bertiga tak perlu membuktikan apapun padamu."

Seperti ucapan Gai, tak ada yang perlu ia buktikan. Bagaimanapun, Ares tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa meski ia menang taruhan, sedangkan Gai tak akan dapat resiko apapun jika kalah karena tak ada yang dia pertaruhkan dalam debat ini. Setidaknya itulah yang tampak diluar.

Penyelesaian masalah tergantung pada bagaimana Ares membuat keputusan yang menurutnya terbaik. Ares itu dewa licik, tentu dia akan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, termasuk resiko dan keuntungan serta untung ruginya. Ares bukan orang gegabah.

"Huuufffft." Ares membuang nafas panjang, tampaknya dia memilih menyerah. Tubuhnya yang luka kini sepenuhnya pulih setelah beberapa lama beregenerasi sendiri berkat kekuatan sihirnya. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

Ares membuat bola api pemusnah seperti tadi, bola api yang jika meledak sanggup membakar apapun menjadi abu hingga radius 10 km. "Tapi aku tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong, minimal aku telah membunuh kalian bertiga."

"Hehhh?" Gai membuat ekspresi menghina, "Kau masih belum mengerti juga ya, Ares-dono?"

"Katakan apa maksudmu, keparat!"

"Tadi kan sudah kukatakan. Sebagai dewa perang, apa kau tidak malu mengambil nyawa pria tua cacat yang sudah tak berdaya ini? Ditambah dua manusia lemah lainnya?"

"Aku tadi juga sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas kan? Aku tidak peduli hal seperti itu!"

"Che, bodoh! Dengar ya, semua penduduk Konoha mempunyai solidaritas tinggi, kami akan melakukan apapun sampai dendam salah satu dari kami terbalaskan. Jika kau membunuh kami bertiga disini, maka 100 pemuda Konoha akan mengejarmu meskipun kau bersembunyi di ujung akhirat. Dan kalaupun kau berhasil bersembunyi, kau hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dan membuang harga dirimu. Apa kata dunia?, Seorang Dewa Perang Olympus Ares yang Maha Agung lari dari kejaran 100 pemuda manusia karena telah membunuh pria tua lemah tak berdaya dan cacat. Jika kau melakukan itu, namamu hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak, Dasar PE-CUN-DANG!"

Emosi luapan amarah Ares naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Baru pertama kali ini dia benar-benar kalah. Terlebih sebagai dewa, dia dikalahkan, dihina, dan dipecundangi oleh seorang manusia. Seumur hidup, ia akan mengingat ini dan pasti akan membalaskannya.

"Aku akan membalas kalian, para manusia bangsattttt!"

Shuummm...

Itu adalah suara terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Ares.

Kini sang dewa perang yunani telah pulang ke tempatnya dengan melewati portal dimensi langsung menuju Olympus.

Swiiissshhh...

Portal hitam terbentuk tidak jauh dari posisi tiga orang elit veteran perang dari Konoha. 25 menit waktu menunggu terbukanya portal kamui buatan Sasuke kini telah usai.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Senpai. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa main curang dan berbohong seperti tadi." pujian tulus itu keluar dari mulut Yamato.

"Osssh, semangat masa mudaku tak akan pernah tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu dan keterbatasan. Jika ototku tak sanggup lagi, maka otakku yang melanjutkannya."

Shizune mengulas senyum tipis, kali ini dia bisa melihat secara langsung aksi heroik rekan seperjuangnnya. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Gai. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Mereka bertiga pun melangkahi portal kamui, saatnya beristirahat setelah bekerja keras.

Gai memang sudah tua, dia seorang veteran perang. Seharusnya, saat ini dia duduk santai di kursi roda sembari menikmati secangkir ocha hangat di sore hari dengan ditemani sepiring biskuit. Namun jiwa mudanya tak akan pernah menua, semangatnya yang selalu membara tak akan pernah memudar. Kapanpun dibutuhkan, Gai selalu siap sedia, demi daun-daun muda Konoha.

.

.

.

 **-Area Pemukiman Kota Kouh-**

Terletak di lantai paling atas, ruang VIP kediaman Hyoudou yang kini direnovasi menjadi bangunan megah oleh Rias Gremory, ada pertemuan penting. Cukup banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib kecuali Rias dan Kiba yang sedang berada di Rumania. Ada Akeno, Rossweisse, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Gasper, dan Issei. Dari kelompok Sitri ada Ketua OSIS Sona Sitri dan Wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra. Kemudian dari pihak Surga, ada Griselda Quarta dan Sang Joker Dulio Gesualdo.

Pertemuan bukan hanya antara mereka saja, tapi juga dengan Azazel di Rumania, tepatnya di kantor pusat Faksi Carmilla melalui saluran komunikasi khusus. Hologram tubuh Azazel berdiri tegak diatas sebuah lingkaran sihir, seolah Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sedang ada bersama mereka.

Semua orang di kediaman Hyoudou cukup terkejut setelah mendengar situasi di Rumania dari Azazel.

"Rias dan Kiba!?"

Azazel mengangguk atas pertanyaan Issei yang penuh keterkejutan. "Ya, sepertinya ada sebuah gerakan besar dari Faksi Tepes. Garis perbatasan antara wilayah Tepes dan Carmilla dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Katanya Tepes melakukan kudeta dengan melintasi wilayah Carmilla. Ada kemungkinan kalau Rias dan Kiba tertarik kedalamnya. Mereka sepertinya tertangkap. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Rias dari sini. Dari sana juga samakah?"

Semuanya terdiam. Akeno mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Rias dengan menggunakan lingkaran-sihir kecil, tapi tidak terdapat tanggapan.

"Kudeta…..?"

Koneko bergumam, ia tak menyangka akan separah ini.

"Auuuu, t-tidak….."

Gasper yang berada disamping Issei menunjukan mukanya yang menjadi kaku. Baginya, Rumania adalah kampung halaman yang sangat berharga. Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman.

Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya. "Menurut petinggi dari sisi Carmilla, sepertinya orang yang menduduki kursi pemimpin Faksi Tepes telah berganti setelah kudeta terjadi."

Ekspresi semua orang berubah setelah mendengarnya. Kalau pemimpin Tepes berganti, maka artinya semua telah berakhir atau malah jadi lebih buruk.

"Sekarang ini sepertinya Kepala Keluarga Tepes yang merupakan raja dari Faksi Tepes melarikan diri dari ibukotanya."

"Lord Tepes melarikan diri? Itu membuktikan ada sesuatu yang mendasarinya melakukan tindakan itu." Akeno bergumam sambil menggerakan alisnya.

Sona meletakan tangannya didagunya. "Kemungkinan besar ada Intervensi dari Khaos Brigade akibat peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan Holy Grail. Kita bisa berasumsi kalau Faksi Tepes dalam kendali Khaos Brigade dari balik bayangan."

Tak ada yang tak setuju dengan penuturan Sona. Baru saja kemarin ada kejadian berkaitan dengan Naga Jahat punah yang dibangkitkan kembali Khaos Brigade yang dikerjakan Euclid Lucifuge. Dan setiap kebangkitan, pasti memiliki hubungan erat dengan Holy Grail milik Faksi Tepes yang merupakan simbolisasi prinsip kehidupan.

Hologram Azazel bersuara lagi, "Ya, Khaos Brigade pasti membantu mereka dari balik layar. Fraksi Carmilla juga sependapat mengenai hal ini. Kita semua tahu bahwa pada awalnya para vampire baik sisi Tepes dan Carmilla menghindari bersinggungan dengan golongan luar dan memiliki kepentingan intern sendiri-sendiri. Dari situ, ada sedikit celah terbuka untuk organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade masuk kedalamnya tanpa ketahuan dunia internasional. Kupikir, pasti ada salah satu dari semua fraksi yang ada, yang anti-pemerintahan melakukan tindakan ekstrimis, secara sengaja membukakan celah pada Khaos Brigade untuk terlibat."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Issei membuat ekspresi tidak percaya. "Para vampire itu sudah tahu kalau teroris terlibat, tapi kenapa tidak meminta bantuan dari luar?"

"Ini pasti hasil kerjaan mereka yang menempati posisi tinggi dan menempatkan gengsi sebagai prioritas. Mereka tidak mau meminta bantuan walaupun mereka akan mati, atau mereka tidak mau keberadaan Holy Grail tersebar keluar. Tapi bisa juga karena hal lain. Aku sendiri disini masih belum bisa memastikannya."

Mata dari sosok hologram Azazel melihat kearah semua orang.

"Karena situasi diluar dugaan ini, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil kalian semua kemari. Kekuatan kalian sangat diperlukan. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menemukan Rias dan Kiba."

Issei saling menghantamkan kepalan tangan kiri dan kanan, "Tentu saja. Sebagai budak sudah jadi kewajiban untuk melindungi Buchou, benar kan?"

"Pasti!"

Semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib menjawab serentak dengan lantang.

Azazel berucap lagi, "Tapi kita tidak bisa memusatkan kekuatan kita disini. Kalian telah diserang disana sekali. Jadi cukup hanya kelompok Gremory dan Irina yang datang kesini. Kelompok Sitri, Griselda, Joker, dan ' _Slash Dog_ ' Tobio Ikuse tetap tinggal berjaga-jaga di Kuoh."

Suster Griselda mengangguk setuju atas perintah Azazel. "Dimengerti. Dulio, maafkan aku karena menyuruhmu melakukan ini saat kau tiba, tapi kita akan memintamu untuk pergi ke sisi pertahanan."

Dulio tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, "Ya ya yaaaa. Aku tahu tugasku."

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perangai Dulio sebenarnya, tapi hanya dengan melihat sikapnya, dia seperti orang yang sangat berpengalaman menghadapi berbagai macam situasi. Dia sebenarnya adalah orang penting dalam proyek New World Order demi mewujudkan Imperium of Bible.

"Dengarkan aku!" suara tegas Azazel menarik perhatian penuh semua orang. "Aku menerima informasi kalau Vali menyelinap masuk kedalam wilayah Vampire."

"Apa?"

Issei kembali dikejutkan dengan berita ini. Baginya Vali adalah rival sekaligus musuh terbesarnya yang harus ia kalahkan. Meskipun pernah bekerja sama saat mengalahkan Loki, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau Tim Vali adalah buronan internasional.

Semenjak kehebohan dunia internasional tiga minggu lalu, tentang Vali dan anggota timnya yang menculik Sang Dewi Naga Ophis, bahkan membantai habis operasi gabungan Hero Faction dan Hades yang ingin menyelamatkan Ophis. Sejak saat itu, harga untuk kepala Vali meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Dia semakin dicari dan dibenci semua golongan, bahkan oleh Khaos Brigade sendiri yang telah ia tinggalkan.

Saat ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan Vali dan semua kroconya. Kemunculannya di Rumania, tentu akan menjadi hal besar. Tidak ada yang bisa menduga untuk tujuan apa dia disana, dan bagaimana nasib Ophis ditangannya. Apa dia telah membangkitkan kekuatan baru dengan menggunakan Ophis dan menguji kekuatannya disana? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Sudah rumit dengan adanya ekstrimis dipihak internal vampire yang membuat kekacauan, dan sekarang bertambah dengan keberadaan Vali.

Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran dan diketahui Issei.

"Satu lagi."

"Ha?" mulut Xenovia terbuka tapi tak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar.

"Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi?" tanya Akeno.

"Informanku juga menemukan bahwa orang-orang dari Konoha mengambil keuntungan dalam masalah ini."

"Apa?" tampak dari wajah Rossweisse bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan manusia pengendali pasir berambut merah?"

Iris mata Asia melebar, badannya bergetar karena takut. Sosok mengerikan bak psikopat haus darah dari pemuda berambut merah muncul diingatannya.

"Kurang ajar! Bedebah keparat! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Issei tiba-tiba saja memgeluarkan hawa permusuhan yang sangat kental. Emosi dan amarahnya memuncak. Dia tak akan melupakan perbuatan pemuda berambut merah dari Konoha pada Rias dan teman-temannya, serta ketidakberdayaannya saat pertemuan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dahulu di Kuoh.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia, terpaksa dirawat intensif selama seminggu di rumah sakit karena cedera tulang hebat akibat cengkraman pasir.

 **~Flashback Chapter 25~**

 _"Sudah ku katakan tadi, aku datang dengan damai. Tapi jika kalian tidak ingin cara damai, aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan cara kasar." kata Kakashi tanpa ragu._

 _BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostDragonShoot..._

 _Issei tidak suka keadaan ini, dia langsung menembakkan laser hijau setelah mengandakan kekuatannya berkali-kali._

 _Serangan Issei hanya lewat saja, menembus Susano'o Emas milik Kakashi, dan,,,_

 _Dhuaarrrr.._

 _Satu bangunan besar yang berada dalam lintasan serangan Issei langsung roboh tak bersisa._

 _"Pengganggu bertambah." gumam Kakashi._

 _"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya kali ini, Hokage-sama" sahut Gaara._

 _"Silahkan saja, Kazekage-sama"_

 _Gaara maju selangkah._

 _"Ayoo, kita bantu Issei" seru Rias pada anggota keluarganya._

 _Tampaknya Rias sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dia satu-satunya iblis muda yang mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya mereka lawan. Keberanian Rias memang harus di acungi jempol, tapi orang seperti itulah yang cepat mati pada sebuah pertempuran yang sesungguhnya._

 _Sedangkan Sona masih diam dan tidak membiarkan tiga peeragenya melakukan apapun. Begitu pula Irina yang sepertinya masih menunggu perintah dari Michael._

 _"Ha'i, Buchou." sahut semua peerage Rias._

 _Akeno sudah siap terbang setelah mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya, begitu pula Rias. Kiba sudah mensummon pedang suci iblis miliknya, begitupula xenovia sudah bersiap dengan Durendal. Hanya Asia yang tidak ikut bertarung sebab dia sedang mengobati luka Koneko karena serangan para penyihir yang menggunakan kekuatan Gasper secara paksa sebelumnya._

 _Namun belum seberapa meter empat iblis muda itu bergerak, gerakan mereka sudah terhenti. Penyebabnya tidak lain karena tangan dan kaki mereka digenggam oleh tangan-tangan pasir. Mereka berempat jatuh ketanah dan tersungkur dengan posisi tiarap. Pasir-pasir masih mengekang tangan dan kaki mereka._

 _"Buchou..!" Issei yang tidak terkena cengkraman pasir Gaara berlari mendekat kearah Rias dan mencoba melepaskan pasir-pasir yang menjerat Rias dengan tangannya, tapi nihil. Cengkraman pasir itu terlalu kuat._

 _srkkk..._

 _Ternyata ada seorang penyihir perempuan yang terbaring karena serangan Vali, belum mati dan mencoba lari, namun,,,_

 _Greppp.._

 _Pasir dalam jumlah banyak mengurung penyihir itu dalam kurungan berbentuk bola. Gaara menggerakkan pasir berisi penyihir tadi ke tengah-tengah arena._

 _"A-ampuni ak-aku,..." penyihir yang hanya tersisa bagian wajah dari dalam gumpalan pasir, memohon untuk dibiarkan hidup._

 _Gaara tersenyum, seperti psikopat, memunculkan kembali sisi kelamnya saat kecil._

 _Penyihir itu sudah terkurung seutuhnya dalam bola pasir. Gaara tampak mencengkram telapak tangannya dan,,,_

 _swusshhh..._

 _Bola pasir itu pecah, tidak ada darah, tidak ada daging, tidak ada tulang dan tidak ada apapun yang tersisa dari jasad penyihir tadi._

 _"Seperti itulah nasib yang akan menimpa kalian berempat jika menyerang tanpa berpikir, menyerang tanpa mengetahui siapa yang jadi lawan kalian." kata Gaara dengan seulas seringaian sadis._

 _Semuanya menatap tak percaya, mereka sangat ketakutan. Rias dan tiga peeragenya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, mereka benar-benar berada di ambang kematian untuk pertama kalinya, ketakutan yang lebih kelam dan dalam dibandingkan saat melawan Kokabiel._

 _Issei seperti orang linglung, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Jari-jemarinya terus berusaha mengais-ngais pasir yang mencengkram kaki Rias tidak tapi menghasilkan apa-apa. Yang ada malah kukunya mengeluarkan darah segar._

 _Sementara itu, Gaara makin kelihatan senang. Dia menggenggam telapak tangannya, lalu..._

 _Kraakkkk.._

 _"Aaaaaaaarrrkkh..." raungan kesakitan yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut empat iblis muda, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia. Bisa dipastikan ada beberapa tulang yang retak atau bahkan patah._

 **~Flashback End~**

Walaupun tidak ada yang melihat karena fokus akan amarah Issei, tapi Azazel tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum misteriusnya. Tentu ada rencana yang telah tersusun di otaknya jahatnya sekarang.

Tapi Sona sebagai satu-satunya yang menganggap Azazel sebagai orang yang harus diwaspadai menyadari itu, "Azazel-sensei, bisakah kau mengikutsertakan dua pengikutku ke Rumania?"

"Eh?"

Issei menurunkan amarahnya. Perhatian semua orang kini beralih pada Sona. Tak mengerti kenapa Si Ketua OSIS membuat permintaan itu disituasi begini.

"Maksudmu pasangan suami istri si pirang dan si poni rata itu?"

Pertanyaan Azazel membuat Sona berpikir dalam benaknya kalau Sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh yang menjadi suksesor Imperium of Bible di Rumania mengharapkan Naruto dan Hinata ke wilayah Vampire. Dengan asumsi kalau Azazel menaruh kecurigaan besar pada peerage palsunya, ada kemungkinan dia ingin mengadu Naruto dan Hinata dengan orang Konoha yang sudah berada di Rumania. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah identitas sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata akan dibongkar Azazel disana.

Sona tidak akan bertindak gegabah dan termakan omongan Azazel.

"Tidak." jawab Sona cepat. "Tapi dua budakku yang bukan anggota OSIS sekolah kita."

"Rugal-san dan Bennia-chan?" tanya Akeno yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sona.

"Ya, aku ingin mereka berdua mendapat pengalaman berharga di Rumania."

Kedua budak Sona ini sangat jarang menampakkan wajahnya di Kuoh Gakuen, bahkan dalam tugas-tugas iblis. Memang pernah beberapa kali terlihat. Jadi budak-budak Rias tidak kenal akrab dengan mereka berdua. Hanya Akeno saja yang cukup banyak tahu karena Akeno paling lama bersama Rias.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Rugal-san oleh Akeno adalah seorang mahasiswa yang terdaftar di Universitas Kuoh. Dia mengkonsumsi bidak benteng [Rook]. Nama aslinya Loup Garou.

Lalu perempuan yang disebut Bennia-chan sebenarnya adalah siswi SMP. Dia seorang demigod atau ras campuran antara Grim Reaper dengan manusia. Cukup panggil dia Bennia si mantan Grim Reaper. Ayahnya bernama Orcus, salah satu Grim Reaper tingkat ultimate. Dia memilih menjadi budak Sona dan meninggalkan ayahnya karena suatu alasan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sona, dua budaknya ini bukan anggota OSIS dan sangat jarang ikut dalam tugas sehingga minim pengalaman bertarung sebagai iblis. Untuk alasan itulah, Sona ingin mengikutsertakan Bennia dan Rugal ke Rumania.

Azazel meletakan tangannya dibawah dagunya, menunjukan tanda persetujuan dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau benar tentang itu, Sona. Terutama Rugal, sepertinya dia akan menjadi kekuatan tambahan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Kalau begitu tolong ajak mereka, Sensei."

Sona mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya ada maksud lain dibalik itu. Dia sudah punya rencana sendiri bersama Naruto dan Hinata di Rumania dengan melibatkan diri bersama pemimpin Khaos Brigade lewat pesan yang dititipkan pada Euclid kemarin. Kemungkinan besar, Bennia dan Rugal ikut untuk sebuah tugas rahasia yang direncakanan Sona.

Telah dikonfirmasi, yang akan pergi ke Rumania adalah semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib termasuk Irina, Bennia, serta Rugal.

Azazel melihat kearah semua orang untuk terkahir kalinya. "Aku akan berbicara hal yang lebih detail setelah kalian tiba disini. Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian, satu jam lagi teleport lah ke sini. Aku yang akan mengurus lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk kedatangan kalian ke kantor pusat Faksi Carmilla. Mulailah bergerak!"

"Ha'i, Sensei."

.

.

.

 **-Rumania, Kamar Tamu Kantor Pusat Faksi Carmilla-**

Lingkaran sihir komunikasi memudar. Azazel menyelesaikan panggilan daruratnya pada semua anak asuhnya di Kuoh.

Brakkk...

Dinding kamar berlubang akibat tinju yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Azazel. Dia tampak murka, dan itu pasti ada sebabnya.

Sesaat kemudian, bibirnya menunjukkan senyum optimis. "Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kami, apalagi kalian manusia-manusia Konoha."

 **~Flashback, Azazel PoV~**

 _Aku, Azazel, sedikit lagi menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Ratu Vampir Carmilla. Dia menginginkan anak asuhku, maka ada hal yang harus dia bayar padaku sebagai imbalannya._

 _"Aku menyesal meminta bantuan kalian." Sang Ratu Vampire mengatakannya dengan ekspresi marah._

 _"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Kau tak bersalah, Elmen. Aku saja yang gegabah membuat keputusan."_

 _Kulihat Si Ratu Carmilla berusaha menenangkan kaki tangannya, Elmenhilde Galstein._

 _Dasar bocah itu, kemarin saja sok berkuasa datang ke Kuoh, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang! Hahaaaa..._

 _Di ruanga ini, ruangan pribadi Ratu Carmilla, hanya ada kami bertiga._

 _Aku datang kesini bukan atas keinginanku saja, tapi sebagai salah satu suksesor Proyek New World Order aliansi Reliji Injil, demi mewujudkan Imperium of Bible._

 _Seorang vampire datang pada kami menginginkan Gasper Vladi, setengah vampire potensial pemilik Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View. Kalian yang membuangnya, kami yang mengembangkan potensinya, tak semudah itu kalian mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah kalian buang._

 _Gasper diinginkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah internal antar vampir. Faksi Carmilla menginginkan kekuatan Gasper untuk mengatasi kudeta Faksi Tepes tanpa ada jaminan bahwa dia akan selamat._

 _Lalu aku datang kesini sendirian, membuat kesepakatan dengan Ratu Carmilla, meminjamkan Gasper dengan syarat mereka ikut dalam persekutuan damai Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tapi aku juga berkata jujur, mengatakan bahwa aliansi punya impian besar membangun Imperium of Bible dan ingin Bangsa Vampir tunduk pada kami._

 _Hal itu membuat Ratu Carmilla shock berat, begitupula dengan Elmenhilde yang ikut dalam pembicaraan kami._

 _Aku senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Ratu Carmilla saat aku mengatakannya. Raut penyesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat aku mengatakan dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Carmilla akan habis dibantai Faksi Tepes yang melakukan kudeta kalau tidak melibatkan orang luar._

 _Aku katakan padanya satu opini kuat yang tak bisa disangkal, yaitu Khaos Brigade melakukan intervensi pada kudeta yang dilakukan Faksi Tepes. Aku punya bukti, yaitu tentang percobaan uji tarung Naga Jahat yang dibangkitkan dari kematian, Grendel Vs Sekiryutei di Kuoh. Grendel sudah lama mati, tapi kini dia hidup lagi, dibangkitkan oleh seseorang. Dan satu hal yang pasti, membangkitkan eksistensi yang telah mati dan memanggil roh dari alam lain, pasti berhubungan dengan kekuatan spesial dari Holy Grail yang merupakan prinsip simbolisasi kehidupan. Sacred Gear yang kini berada di pihak Tepes._

 _Faksi Carmilla sangat dirugikan dengan keberadaan Khaos Brigade di pihak Tepes. Jika tak menerima bantuan luar, Carmilla pasti runtuh._

 _Lalu dengan situasi saat ini, dimana Rias dan Kiba yang notabenenya orang terdekat salah satu Maou dilibatkan secara paksa dalam masalah internal Vampire dan tak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang. Jika tak ada jaminan Rias dan Kiba selamat, maka Fraksi Iblis punya alasan untuk menuntut seluruh bangsa Vampir. Sekarang saja ribuan pasukan iblis sudah disiapkan sebagai barikade yang mengepung wilayah Rumania dari semua sisi._

 _Informasi tentang kondisi intenal bangsa Vampire pun sengaja ku bocorkan ke wilayah Rusia bagian utara, tempat dimana Bangsa Werewolf hidup, makhluk yang menjadi musuh alami para Vampire._

 _Para Dewa Norse dari Eropa Utara yang bersekutu dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, sudah lama membuat bangsa werewolf tunduk. Bisa dikatakan kalau Werewolf juga bagian dari kami._

 _Dengan semua ini, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Ratu Carmilla untuk menolak tunduk pada Aliansi dan menjadi bagian dari Imperium of Bible._

 _Itu semua akan berhasil kalau seandainya sesuatu tak terduga tidak muncul dihadapanku._

 _"Hisashiburidana, Azazel-dono."_

 _Tak ada ekspresi selain terkejut yang tercetak diwajahku._

 _Dia, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato didahinya, seseorang yang katanya pemimpin kedua Konoha setelah Hatake Kakashi muncul dan membentuk tubuhnya dari serpihan pasir yang berterbangan di antara aku dan Ratu Carmilla._

 _Wajahnya tampak tenang, aku yakin dia datang kesini dengan persiapan matang yang tak kusangka, seperti kedatangannya yang mengacaukan pertemuan kami di Kuoh._

 _"Kau kan? Kazeka-..."_

 _Aku tak terlalu ingat panggilan apa yang diucapkan Hatake Kakashi padanya._

 _"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara."_

 _Aku menciptakan sepasang Light Spear di kedua tanganku, tombak yang kuciptakan dari cahaya dengan kepadatan tinggi. Pilihanku hanyalah melenyapkan dia saat masih bisa. Meski aku tahu dia jauh lebih lemah dariku, tapi manusia Konoha itu merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggu urusanku disini, jadi aku tidak bisa menunda untuk melenyapkannya sekarang._

 _Zwiifftt..._

 _Aku melesat cepat, memotong jarak dengannya._

 _ **Hachimon Tonkou no Jin. Fifht Gate Tomon, Open!**_

 _ **Dinamic Entry**_

 _Shoooo._

 _Dhuuuaarrrrr..._

 _Lantai hancur dan berlubang._

 _Aku berhasil mundur sebelum terkena tendangan tadi. Untung saja refleksku masih lebih cepat dari manusia hijau yang kini membuat pose mengajakku bertarung. Aku berdiri disisi ruangan sendirian. Di ujung sana Ratu Carmilla memasang wajah bingung, aku yakin ia juga tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dua orang telah dengan mudahnya menyusup masuk ke ruangan pribadinya._

 _Aku menghilangkan Light Spear milikku. Percuma bertarung, meskipun mungkin aku bisa menang tapi mengingat ini didalam kantor pusat Faksi Carmilla, aku tidak bisa sembarangan. Bisa-bisa apa yang kurencakanan disini hancur berantakan kalau aku bertindak frontal._

 _Si manusia hijau menurunkan kesiagaannya. Kemudian berjalan mundur ke sisi kiri pemuda berambut merah yang tadi memperkenalkan namanya, Gaara. Tak kutahu kapan datangnya, ada lagi seorang gadis mengenakan setelan pakaian Cina dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua sudah berdiri disamping kanan Gaara. Gadis itu membawa beberapa gulungan kertas perkamen yang terikat dipunggungnya._

 _Sekarang ada enam orang didalam ruang pribadi Ratu Carmilla yang sudah seperti kapal pecah._

 _Aku yakin, mereka hanya datang bertiga. "Jadi apa mau kalian, manusia dari Konoha?"_

 _"Kami ingin seluruh bangsa vampir di sisi kami."_

 _Pria berambut merah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tegas, singkat, dan tanpa basa-basi, langsung pada intinya._

 _"Kheh, jangan bermimpi! Memangnya kalian punya apa?" Aku menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Ratu Carmilla. "Maaf, Yang Mulia Ratu. Kurasa anda sudah tahu kan harus mengambil keputusan apa?"_

 _Ya, kedatangan orang Konoha tak mengubah situasi apapun. Bangsa vampire dibawah tekanan kami, mau tidak mau dia harus tunduk pada Aliansi jika masih ingin selamat._

 _"Tunggu, Yang Mulia Ratu Carmilla. Sebelum anda memutuskan sesuatu, ada baiknya melihat ini dulu."_

 _Gaara bersuara lebih dulu sebelum Ratu Carmilla membuka mulutnya._

 _Aku melihat serpihan pasir berterbangan ditengah ruangan, berkumpul dan memadat membentuk sebuah benda berbentu persegi panjang dengan aksara unik disekelilingnya seperti sebuah segel._

 _Pasir bagian depannya meluruh, menyisakan ukiran dari sebuah papan. Lebih tepatnya, didalam pasir itu ada peti mayat. Ya, pasti-pasir itu digunakan untuk menyegel peti mayat._

 _Saat tutup peti mayat bergeser, aku sangat terkejut melihat eksistensi yang berada didalamnya._

 _Ketika mataku melihat Ratu Carmilla, dia nampak jauh lebih terkejut dari aku. Dia membuat aura permusuhan kuat pada orang didalam peti mati, namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan makna lain yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti._

 _Kembali mataku melihat isi peti mayat. Tak salah lagi, di dalamnya adalah Lord Tepes. Pemimpin tertinggi Faksi Tepes sebelum melakukan kudeta pada Faksi Carmilla. Dia diberitakan kabur karena suatu alasan yang tak seorangpun tahu, kini dia seperti tertidur nyaman dengan senyum indah yang terukir di wajah rupawannya._

 _"Bba-bagaimana bisa!?" suaraku tercekak._

 _Gaara tersenyum mengejek yang ditujukan padaku. "Kami para Ninja selalu datang dengan kejutan." Kemudian dia mengalihkan wajahnya pada Ratu Carmilla, "Bagaimana Yang Mulia Ratu, apa keputusan anda sekarang?"_

 _Ratu Carmila membuang nafas panjang, ekspresinya kembali tenang dan tubuhnya juga sudah rileks._

 _"Faksi Carmilla dan semua dari kami yang masih menjunjung tinggi aturan hidup Vampire, akan ada disisi pihak manapun yang berhasil menyelesaikan masalah internal kami."_

 _Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini akhirnya setelah kejadian barusan. Ucapan Ratu Carmilla sudah final._

 _Gara dan dua ajudannya serta peti mayat Lord Tepes lenyap dari pandangan begitu saja setelah mendengar keputusan tadi. Aku tahu kalau keberadaanku di ruangan ini juga sudah selesai. Akupun pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah ucapan pada Ratu, "Kuharap kau tidak melibatkan masa lalumu dalam hal ini, atau bangsa vampire tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kedamaian. Ini bukan tentang intervensi dari pihak diluar vampir, tapi ini masalahmu sendiri. Camkan itu!"_

 _Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke ruanganku. Benar-benar, sungguh aku tak menyangka akan jadi begini, semuanya diluar rencanaku. Pertama aku harus menghubungi Sirzech dan yang lain dahulu untuk melaporkan situasi._

 _Orang Konoha adalah ninja, dan tipe seperti mereka biasanya bekerja dalam sebuah tim. Anggap kalau hanya ada tiga orang dari mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian, jadi aku harus memasukkan sebuah tim kemari. Yah, lebih baik aku memanggil Issei dan budak Rrias yang lainnya kemari. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memerintahkan pasukan iblis yang membuat barikade untuk bergerak masuk kedalam wilayah Vampire, masih terlalu dini untuk itu. Dengan adanya keterlibatan konoha, jika gegabah bertindak, bisa saja nama aliansi akan menjadi buruk dimata dunia karena mengintervensi paksa urusan para vampire. Jika ini terjadi, Imperium of Bible akan semakin susah diwujudkan._

 _Satu hal yang kuyakini, pasti ada orang dalam yang membawa keterlibatan kubu Konoha di sini, salah satu petinggi vampire yang punya maksud tertentu. Mengingat kalau Konoha bukan eksistensi sembarangan, pasti vampire yang memanggilnya kemari punya posisi penting. Ada kemungkinan kecil dia tahu tentang Imperium of Bible, dan berpotensi menghalangi rencana besar Aliansi. Siapa sebenarnya yang mengundang Konoha kemari, ini harus kuprioritaskan dalam pekerjaanku, siapa vampire itu?_

 **~Flashback END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Jum'at berkah. Alhamdulillah, kali ini bisa update hari Jum'at.

Pertama tentang Gai Vs Ares. Tak perlu dibahas banyak, ambil aspek luarnya saja. Seorang Gai dengan kekuatan penuh tak sanggup membunuh Ares. Padahal Ares hanya satu dari sekian banyak dewa, dan ada beberapa dewa yang memiliki kekuatan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Ares. Singkatnya ini berarti bahwa Konoha jika dibandingkan dengan kubu mitologi-mitologi besar seperti Olympus, Norse, Aliansi Tiga Frakasi Reliji Injil dan Reliji Hindu-Buddaa, maka Konoha tak ada apa-apanya meskipun telah beberapa kali menyombongkan diri dan membuat golongan supranatural terkejut. Oleh karena itulah, Konoha tak mungkin sendirian. Terus mencari sekutu, melakukan pembaruan militer, dan tak segan membuka diri dengan teknologi manusia dari Amerika. Hanya dengan bekal inilah Konoha bisa melawan.

Ingat satu hal, shinobi-shinobi Konoha hanya manusia, standar fisiknya jauh dibawah para makhluk supranatural, apalagi jika membandingkan dengan dewa. Antara Gai dengan Ares saja sudah beda jauh, bagaimana dengan Sakra, Zeus, Odin, para Maou dan Seraph, Naga-Naga level atas, serta makhluk superior lainnya? Maka dari itu lah, FF ini tidak hanya menceritakan tentang kekuatan, tapi bagaimana memaksimalkan potensi diri, kemampuan, _skill_ , otak, serta tentang bagaimana 'memanfaatkan orang lain'.

Gai menang debat dari Ares. Azazel tak segan memanfaatkan anak asuhnya, buda-budak Gremory. Vali punya urusannya sendiri di Rumania. Tim Gaara yang menerima misi dari Alucard menambah heboh situasi. Issei punya dendam kesumat pada Gaara. Khaos Brigade di pihak Tepes. Ratu Carmilla membawa masalah dari masa lalu. Dan Sona bersama Naruto dan Hinata yang juga punya rencana sendiri. Semua berkumpul dan makin rumit di tanah para Vampire, Rumania.

Ulasan Review:

Ada yang nyinggung kalimat ini. " _Ares sang Dewa Perang dari Gunung Olympus. Salah satu Dewa dari kelas Excelsior, terkuat diantara yang kuat. Dewa jahat yang terkenal licik dalam jajaran Dewa-Dewa Yunani._ " Jadi disini apa Ares lebih kuat dari Zeus? Ya enggak juga sih. Itu hanya pernyataan klise untuk mengangungkan Ares. Lagipula Zeus dan Ares berada di golongan berbeda, Zeus itu masuk jajaran Dewa Superior Top 10 Being Strongest in The World.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya ku balas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

Satu lagi, masih ingat ga chapter pertama FF ini dipublish pas kapan? Yap, saat suasana Hari Raya Idul Adha tahun lalu. Kecepetan dikit gpp kan?, jadi...

 **Saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1437 H kepada semua reader yang merayakannya.**

 **...**

 **.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 19 September 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Telah dikonfirmasi, yang akan pergi ke Rumania adalah semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib termasuk Irina, Bennia, serta Rugal._

 _Azazel melihat ke arah semua orang untuk terkahir kalinya. "Aku akan berbicara hal yang lebih detail setelah kalian tiba disini. Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian, satu jam lagi teleportlah ke sini. Aku yang akan mengurus lingkaran sihir teleportasi untuk kedatangan kalian ke kantor pusat Faksi Carmilla. Mulailah bergerak!"_

 _"Ha'i, Sensei."_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **Beta Reader: Papan Oujia (Trio Nica)**

 **Chapter 55: Rumania's Disaster Part 1.**

 **.**

 **-7th Heaven-**

Saat ini, di Surga Tingkatan Ketujuh yang merupakan Surga Tertinggi yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka para malaikat paling terhormat, sedang ada hal tidak biasa. Tempat yang biasanya tentram dan sunyi dari hingar bingar urusan duniawi kini sedikit lebih ramai dengan datangnya tamu-tamu dari luar Surga.

Sebagai tuan rumah, ada Michael dan Gabriel yang merupakan dua dari empat Seraph Surga. Ada pula Dewa Ketua Norse Odin, perwakilan Fraksi Fallen-Angel Shemhazai dan yang baru tiba Underworld, Sirzech Lucifer yang datang bersama Serafall Leviathan.

Semua orang penting sudah duduk melingkari meja bundar di kursi masing-masing. Tempat ini berada di salah satu sudut taman surga yang panoramanya indah luar biasa tiada tara dan tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Hanya kita berenam kah?" tanya Odin, memulai basa-basi.

Michael tersenyum dahulu lalu menanggapi, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Yang lain sedang sibuk, Azazel-dono sedang di Rumania mengurus sesuatu di sana untuk digunakan pada tahap akhir kelahiran 1 juta malaikat kloning."

"Falbium sedang mengurus pencarian manusia-manusia pemilik Sacred Gear yang tersisa dari golongan pahlawan untuk direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, sedangkan Ajuka masih meneliti Evil Piece buatannya. Dia ingin memperkuat fitur reinkarnasi Evil Piece untuk memaksa pengeluaran potensi manusia pemilik Sacred Gear yang direinkarnasi. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan penguatan pasukan militer Fraksi Iblis." sambung Sirzech.

Odin membuat ekspresi santai, "Yayayaaa, aku mengerti. Sama saja dengan kami, Dewa-Dewa Norse yang lainpun sedang mengawasi perekrutan pasukan Valkyrie baru dan pelatihannya. Anakku, Thor, yang secara langsung menjadi penanggungjawabnya."

Enam malaikat pelayan surga datang, menyajikan segelas teh dan sajian dessert kepada setiap orang penting.

Malaikat perempuan tercantik di Surga, Gabriel, meneguk pelan air teh dengan anggun. Jemari lentiknya meletakkan kembali cangkir teh emas ke atas meja. "Akan lebih baik kalau kita langsung saja ke topik utama pertemuan. Kita di sini untuk membahas informasi baru dari Azazel-dono dan dari Anda kan, Odin-sama?"

"Yah, itu benar. Aku duluan, ini berita kurang menyenangkan. Negosiasi yang kulakukan dengan Zeus dari Olympus tidak membawa hasil. Sampai akhir, dia tak memberi tanggapan, bahkan ekspresinya tampak tak terlalu peduli. Kupikir Olympus tidak bisa ditundukkan dengan kata-kata, kita perlu kekuatan militer pada mereka."

Shemhazai menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Itu bukan masalah, sebentar lagi kita punya cukup pasukan untuk merobohkan Gunung itu meskipun ada beberapa Dewa Superior yang sangat kuat disana."

"Svargaloka dan Nirvana?" tanya Odin seraya mengusap janggut putihnya yang kelewat panjang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sirzech untuk meminta jawaban.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Seperti rencana awal, tindakan untuk mereka hanya dengan jalan peperangan. Reliji Hindu-Buddha yang masih memiliki cukup banyak pengikut manusia pasti tak mungkin diajak bernegosiasi."

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kami Tiga Fraksi dari Reliji Injil yang akan mengurus Dewa-Dewa Reliji Hindu-Buddha, sedangkan Dewa-Dewa Olympus diurus oleh orang-orangmu, Odin-sama?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah, Dewa-Dewa Norse pasti sanggup menundukkan Olympus. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja." jawab Odin menanggapi usulan Michael dengan santai. "Tapi aku masih heran, kenapa kau masih tidak 'Jatuh' juga padahal sudah membuat niat jahat sejauh ini?"

Michael tersenyum lagi, menampilkan sosok terhormat dan mulia dari seorang malaikat tertinggi berpangkat Archangel. "Tidak sulit bagiku mengubah sedikit Sistem yang ditinggalkan oleh Ayah kami semenjak aku yang memegangnya."

"Whahahaaa. Baiklah, lupakan itu. Aku juga membawa hal bagus untuk kita."

"Hal bagus apa, Odin-sama?" tanya Gabriel.

"Seluruh wilayah Mitologi Celtic yang pernah mendapat kepercayaan dari rakyat Irlandia dan Britania Raya sebelum Injil masuk ke sana sudah berada di genggamanku. Meski hampir semua dewa-dewa mitologi itu sudah punah, tapi masih ada pahlawan keturunan terakhir dari Dewa Chu Chulainn yang merupakan seorang demigod atau setengah manusia bernama Diarmuid Ua Duibbhne. Kesatria kelas Lancer pengguna tombak sakti Gae Bolg, dia juga dikenal sebagai Pangeran Cinta. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan wilayahnya namun hal baiknya untuk kita adalah demi mencari kepuasan membunuh dan berperang, dengan senang hati dia bergabung dalam koalisi kita."

"Uhm, bagus. Itu artinya semakin banyak mitologi yang tunduk pada aliansi kita. Sampai sekarang sudah terhitung lebih dari 15 mitologi minor dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang kita taklukkan tanpa diketahui dunia luar. Kita bisa memaksa mereka untuk memberikan dukungan militernya pada kita jika diperlukan." ungkap Shemhazai.

"Di samping semua itu, jika 1 juta malaikat super kloning sudah siap, maka kita akan langsung melakukan tindakan nyata untuk segera mewujudkan Imperium of Bible dan mengembalikan kejayaan Mitologi Norse." sambung Michael.

Sebagai responnya, semua anggota pertemuan mengulas senyum optimis yang sarat akan kebanggaan masing-masing.

Hingga sesaat kemudian setelah rehat sejenak, Gabriel kembali membuka topik lain, "Ini tentang laporan dari Azazel-dono yang berada di Rumania. Eksistensi baru, Konoha, secara terang-terangan melakukan gerakan di sana. Tindakan apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap mereka?"

Michael menyipitkan mata lalu mulai bicara lagi, "Hmmm, aku masih ingat jelas kalau pemimpin Konoha, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi yang datang tak diundang saat pertemuan di Kuoh, menyatakan kalau mereka hanya akan diam kalau tidak diusik. Tapi perkataannya bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan sekarang. Jika mereka ingin mengambil dukungan bangsa Vampire dan menghalangi pekerjaan Azazel, artinya jelas kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu, mengambil tindakan padahal sampai saat ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Kupikir mereka berusaha membuat persekutuan militer."

"Yah, peluang hal itu besar. Dan persekutuan militer itu pasti persiapan untuk perang, tidak mungkin untuk hal lain. Pilihannya hanya dua, mereka punya suatu tujuan atau..." Shemhazai menggantungkan ucapannya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain atas motif yang menjadi dasar pergerakan orang Konoha di Rumania.

"Atau Konoha telah mencium gerakan kita, bahkan lebih buruk lagi kalau mereka sudah mengetahui tentang Imperium of Bible."

Tidak ada yang tidak terdiam dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sirzech. Imperium of Bible adalah sesuatu yang sangat mereka rahasiakan hingga saat ini, sangat tidak wajar kalau diketahui orang luar.

Semua mata tertuju pada Maou berambut merah bergelar Lucifer.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Sirzech?" Odin bertanya dengan nada tegas.

"Ada yang ingat dengan kematian misterius Zefordoll satu setengah bulan lalu, dia kandidat utama pewaris tahta kepemimpinan Keluarga Iblis Glaysha-Labolas berikutnya?"

Shemhazai tak mampu menangkap ke mana maksud ucapan Sirzech, "Memang ada apa dengan kasus itu? Katanya pembunuh bocah sombong itu sama sekali tidak bisa diidentifiaksi, penelurusan TKP dan pemeriksaan forensik sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tak ada barang yang rusak ataupun hilang di istana Glaysha-Labolas tempat kediaman Maou Falbium. Jadi bagaimana itu bisa dikaitkan dengan Konoha? Kita tak punya bukti menyalahkan mereka."

"Memang benar kalau penyebab kematiannya tak bisa diidentifikasi sama sekali, meski sudah dihubungkan dengan semua jenis pengetahuan sihir dan senjata yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi dua minggu lalu Falbium memberitahuku hal yang membuatku cukup terkejut, dia berasumsi kalau pelaku yang pembunuh keponakannya adalah orang Konoha. Kita semua tahu pasti kalau Konoha adalah eksistensi baru yang datang ke dunia ini dari dimensi lain? Tekhnik sihir mereka sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus pengetahuan kita. Jadi, jika Konoha kita anggap sudah melakukan gerakan sejak lama dengan mengirimkan mata-mata ke semua tempat mitologis, maka salah satu orang Konoha berpeluang besar menjadi tersangka. Ditambah lagi, dokumen rahasia tentang Pakta Aliansi kita membentuk Imperium of Bible ada di Istana Glaysha-Labolas, itu informasi yang sangat krusial kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan Konoha. Ada kemungkinan kecil kalau Zefordoll dibunuh karena dia menangkap basah mata-mata Konoha yang menyusup dan mencuri informasi di istana itu. Apa ada yang bisa menyangkal asumsi Falbium?"

Respon berupa gelengan dari beberapa peserta pertemuan yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar didapatkan secara spontan oleh Sirzech.

Michael berdehem sekali lalu berucap, "Kalau asumsi itu benar dan mereka sudah tahu informasi tentang Imperium of Bible, maka itu bisa dijadikan motif gerakan mereka untuk mengambil dukungan bangsa Vampire Rumania. Mereka pasti melakukan itu sebagai tindakan antisipasi akan ancaman perang dari kita."

"Ya, aku setuju. Kalau memang itu benar-benar terjadi, pasti Konoha saat ini sudah melakukan penguatan militer sama seperti kita. Lalu juga merekrut sekutu, seperti yang terjadi di Rumania." sambung Shemhazai.

Gabriel mengambil giliran mengeluarkan pendapat, "Kita harus lebih waspada. Jika benar Konoha membuat persekutuan, bisa jadi berbahaya. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu golongan mana saja yang memihak mereka."

Dewa Ketua Norse Odin terkekeh pelan lalu mendongakkan kepala. Dia mendesah panjang, "Huuuuuhhh. Kalau begini ceritanya, akan lebih baik kita putuskan sekarang. Konoha adalah eksistensi yang harus dibasmi secepatnya. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil kembali menatap setiap peserta pertemuan satu per satu.

Sirzech dan yang lainnya langsung mengangguk. Suasana sedikit lebih tegang karena eksistensi yang menghalangi terbentuknya dunia impian Imperium of Bible bertambah.

Odin bicara lagi untuk menurunkan ketegangan, "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin Konoha hanyalah golongan kecil dibandingkan target utama kita, Gunung Olympus dan Nirvana. Walaupun pancaran energi empat bulan lalu saat kemunculan Konoha terasa sangat besar, namun itu pasti hanya berasal dari satu orang saja. Aku yakin kita bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, Konoha ingin bekerja sama dengan Vampire? Kheh, yang benar saja? Bangsa Vampire hanyalah golongan kecil yang bisa dengan mudah kita lenyapkan dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki saat ini."

Odin tak segan menunjukkan watak buruknya dalam pertemuan formal ini. Walaupun sombong, dia cukup perhitungan dan tahu sampai mana batas lawannya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia yakin kalau Konoha hanyalah eksistensi kecil meskipun Kakashi berani membuat pernyataan besar pada seluruh dunia. Bangsa vampire, baginya juga golongan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Mitologi Norse.

"Tapi tetap saja kan Konoha harus diwaspadai? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengajak reliji atau mitologi besar sebagai sekutu?"

Michael langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shemhazai, "Menurutku, peluang untuk itu terlalu kecil. Golongan besar yang tersisa sebagai musuh kita hanyalah Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha. Dua golongan itu terlalu sombong untuk menerima tawaran dari eksistensi pendatang baru seperti Konoha."

"Apa disini hanya aku saja ya yang terpikir tentang kemungkinan Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha juga membentuk persekutuan?" guman Gabriel.

Meski gumaman Gabriel pelan, tapi telinga Michael yang duduk bersisian dengannya cukup untuk mendengar suaranya, "Itu tak merubah apa-apa, Gabriel. Sejak awal dua golongan itu adalah musuh terberat, kita sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk menghancurkan mereka, jadi tak akan jadi masalah kalau mereka berkerja sama atau tidak, benar kan?"

Odin dan Sirzech mengangguk setuju atas pendapat Michael.

Shemhazai angkat bicara, "Seperti kata Dewa Ketua Odin tadi, berarti Konoha harus diatasi secepatnya. Koordinat persembunyian mereka sudah kita temukan sejak beberapa minggu lalu, jadi siapa diantara kita yang melakukannya?"

"Aku berpendapat lain." kata Sirzech dengan tangan terangkat. "Kupikir sebaiknya mereka tidak perlu diatasi duluan. Konoha hanya eksistensi kecil, tak mungkin memberi pengaruh besar pada rencana kita. Lebih baik kalau menunggu mereka keluar sendiri dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu kita habisi. Atau bisa jadi mereka akan menyerah tanpa syarat jika mengetahui kita berhasil menaklukkan dua golongan besar lebih dulu, iya kan? Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu bersusah payah."

"Aku setuju dengan Sirzech." pungkas Michael. "Kalau mengambil pilihan itu, kita tidak perlu merombak rencana yang sudah susah payah kita buat dari dulu hanya untuk mengurus Konoha."

"Aku memilih opsi ini." tutur Gabriel.

"Baiklah, aku juga." sambung Odin.

"Kalau memang itu lebih baik, kenapa tidak?" ucap Shemhazai seraya mengulas senyum miring.

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

Keheningan itu ada karena satu orang petinggi dalam pertemuan ini belum memberikan suaranya.

"Serafall!"

". . . . . ."

Panggilan Sirzech tidak mendapat respon dari rekannya. Dia coba sekali lagi, "Hei, Serafall!"

"Ah, Ha'i. Kalau aku,,,,, aku setuju dengan keputusan terakhir."

Sirzech menatap heran kearah rekan sesama Maou, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak pertemuan ini dimulai."

Ya memang, sedari awal Serafall tak sekalipun mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulut cerewetnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu tadi."

"Hei Nona Leviathan, urusan pribadi jangan sampai tercampur aduk dengan hal ini. Kau yang seorang Maou harusnya bisa profesional tentang itu. Ini demi golonganmu juga kan?" kata Odin dengan nada ketus.

Serafall menunduk, sindiran keras dari Odin cukup merendahkan martabatnya. Dalam hati, dia mengumpat, " _Bicara saja semaumu, dasar Dewa tua bangka jenggotan gila kehormatan. Hanya karena namamu ingin kembali dikenal manusia, kau rela menjual harga dirimu sebagai Dewa Ketua Norse yang agung demi mencantumkan nama di dalam Kitab Injil. Cih, bodoh!_ "

"Atau kau merasa minder duduk satu meja denganku yang merupakan makhluk tercantik sedunia." Sang Seraph Malaikat satu-satunya berjenis perempuan tersenyum sinis pada Serafall.

"Cih!"

Serafall langsung mendengus kesal karena provokasi Gabriel. Ia memang dikenal banyak orang iri dengan kecantikan malaikat berpangkat Seraph itu. Tapi dalam situasi ini, ia menganggap itu hanya sebatas gurauan.

Namun jauh lebih dari itu, otak Serafall memang sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan tentang Imperium of Bible lagi, seluruh ruang otaknya tersita untuk memikirkan tentang adik yang sangat ia sayangi, Sona Sitri.

" _Awas kau Hinata brengsek! Kalau saja Sona-chan tidak dalam segel aneh Juinjutsu buatanmu, aku tak akan sudi melakukan perintahmu dan mengikuti skenario yang kau buat!_ "

.

.

.

 **-Kastil Hades, Neraka-**

"Bhuahahahaaaa...! Kasian sekali kau, Ares."

"Che! Jangan mengejekku Dewa Gundul sialan!"

Yang di tertawakan mendengus kesal dan balas mengejek.

Ada satu orang lagi, sosok makhluk berwujud tengkorak yang tampak lebih tenang dari dua rekannya.

Ya, Saat ini, tiga dewa yang mempunyai popularitas cukup tinggi dalam kalangan penganutnya sedang berkumpul. Ini bukan pertemuan resmi, hanya obrolan biasa, bertempat di ruang pribadi Hades di dalam kastilnya yang terkesan suram dan gelap.

Sakra atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Indra Sang Dewa Perang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pribadinya yang sombong namun cenderung humoris tampak natural saat ini. Ares duduk bersandar di sofa, masih dengan badan sakit-sakitan akibat duel maut melawan Monster Merah Konoha walau luka-lukanya sudah pulih. Si Dewa Tengkorak Hades setia duduk di kursi goyang di sudut ruangan dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada sebilah sabit hitam.

Anggap saja ini adalah pertemuan tidak jelas dari tiga orang dewa berwajah suram. Sangat jauh berbeda suasananya dengan pertemuan lain di tempat yang jauh dari sini.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu, Sakra-dono. Kau ke sini tidak hanya untuk menertawakan Si Bodoh itu saja kan?" seru Hades dengan nada santai. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena dia tidak berwajah, tak ada kulit yang membalut tengkoraknya, hanya saja cahaya merah yang berkilau dari dalam rongga mata itu tampak membawa kutukan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum ke topik utama. Aku penarasan, bagaimana mungkin Dewa Perang Olympus yang membawa pasukan gagah berani, tiba-tiba saja pulang dengan keadaan menggenaskan seperti ini?"

". . . . . ."

"Harga dirimu kau letakan di mana? Di pantat huh?."

". . . . . ."

"Kau sudah tak punya masa depan lagi, tahu?."

". . . . . ."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau bercerita, Ares."

Ucapan ketus penuh sindiran dari mulut Sakra akhirnya membuat Ares muak.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku hanya tidak menduga kalau di sana ada manusia super yang membuatku terkejut."

"Apa dia juga yang membantai habis sendirian seluruh pasukan Sparta yang kau bangga-banggakan itu ha?"

Ares mengangguk sekali.

"Dia juga berhasil memojokkanmu dan membuatmu terluka parah?"

"Ya."

Kini Sakra yang dibuat kesal karena orang yang dia ejek hanya menanggapi singkat, "Bukannya tadi kau mengatakan kalau secara teknik dan power, kau masih lebih unggul darinya, bahkan dia sudah tak berdaya kehabisan tenaga diakhir duel. Kau bisa membunuhnya semudah menjentikkan jari, tapi kenapa kau malah pulang? Dasar bodoh!"

"Itu masalah lain." sahut Ares ketus.

Mana mungkin Ares yang sangat menjaga harga dirinya mau menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu. Diancam oleh orang idiot macam Maito Gai, Hell Yeah? Ares bersumpah dalam hati, kalau bertemu orang cacat aneh berpakaian serba hijau itu sekali lagi, maka akan dipastikan itu akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

"Itu akan jadi masalah kalau kau pulang tak membawa apa-apa tahu! Bahkan kau sudah menyia-nyiakan salah satu pasukan elit yang kita miliki."

"Yayayaaa,,, kau tidak perlu ngotot seperti itu, Gundul! Biar begini, aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"Jadi apa hasil yang kau dapat, Ares?" tanya Hades dengan nada serius, berusaha mengurangi suasana saling ejek tidak mengenakkan antara Sakra dan Ares.

"Orang-orang Konoha ternyata punya hubungan militer dengan manusia-manusia di Amerika. Mereka memanfaatkan teknologi persenjataan dari Negara itu. Aku merasakan langsung senjata itu dengan tubuhku."

"Hah?" Sakra mengernyit heran tak percaya. "Kau mau bilang kalau manusia-manusia di negara yang menuhankan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk supranatural macam Konoha?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, secara teknis makhluk dari Konoha memiliki tubuh manusia biasa, hanya saja memiliki penguasaan terhadap energi spiritual. Tapi karena mereka sama-sama ras manusia, jadi mungkin saja kan kalau mereka berkerja sama?"

Sakra saling menghantamkan kedua kepalan tinjunya. "Gh, apa orang Amerika itu harus kita beri pelajaran?"

Hades tidak suka Sakra tersulut emosi, "Itu urusan nanti, Sakra-dono. Kita cukup berasumsi kalau saat ini Konoha menjalin hubungan militer dengan eksistensi lain di dunia ini. Mereka kan dengan tegas mengatakan tidak takut berperang dengan siapapun saat mengacaukan pertemuan di Kuoh. Kurasan tindakan itu adalah bukti nyata perkataan pemimpin mereka. Mereka melakukan penguatan militer dengan teknologi milik ras manusia di dunia ini."

"Hm, ya sudah. Kita masukkan saja Konoha dalam daftar musuh yang harus dihancurkan, tidak masalah kan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hades dan Ares, Sakra mengartikan diam itu sebagai tanda setuju.

"Tapi dibanding Konoha, aku lebih tertarik dengan anak muda berambut pirang yang pernah kulawan. Aku sangat ingin bertarung dengannya sekali lagi."

Awalnya, tujuan Sakra menyuruh Ares menyerang Konoha beberapa saat lalu hanya untuk uji coba saja, bermain-main dengan situasi panas dunia serta untuk memancing orang bernama Naruto yang membuatnya penasaran. Namun nyatanya, hasil yang ia dapatkan diluar dugaan.

"Maksudmu anak muda bernama Naruto yang pernah kauceritakan itu, Pak Gundul?" tanya Ares.

"Ck, dasar muka tepung. Siapa lagi memangnya huh?"

Hades teringat suatu hal, "Cao Cao yang saat ini kusiksa di kedalaman Neraka Cocytus, mengaku padaku kalau rencana kita menangkap Ophis gagal karena munculnya orang bernama Naruto di Venesia."

Sakra mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, tepat di samping Ares yang sesekali masih meringis kesakitan. "Yah, itu benar Hades-dono. Cao Cao juga mengaku begitu padaku. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa motif si pirang itu, tapi karena dia pernah mengaku padaku kalau dia berasal dari Konoha, maka tidak salah kalau kita menjadikan dia dan Konoha sebagai musuh kita. Apalagi setelah tindakan si pirang itu yang sudah dua kali mengganggu apa yang kita lakukan."

"Terserah apa kata kalian, aku ikut saja." ungkap Ares. Tampak dia masih menyimpan kekesalan karena kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya.

Hades yang duduk di kursi goyang membuang nafas panjang, itu tampak dari hembusan angin yang keluar dari lubang hidung tengkoraknya yang menciptakan bunyi dengungan pelan seperti peluit. "Kesampingkan dulu tentang Konoha, kita ke topik utama. Bagaimana dengan impian besar kita bertiga?"

Tepat sesuai situasinya, karena pertemuan ini hanya ada tiga orang, anggap saja kalau hanya tiga orang ini yang memiliki impian.

"Ya ya ya,,, impian menciptakan dunia menyenangkan yang penuh perang dan derita kematian. Ghuahahahaaaaa,,, aku suka dengan motto itu."

Sakra tertawa senang setelah mengatakan mimpinya secara terang-terangan.

Ketiga orang ini sebenarnya tidak punya rencana khusus, cuma berbuat sesukanya sesuai kehendak hati, yang penting hidup membosankan selama ribuan ini segera berakhir. Semua orang tahu, semua makhluk supranatural dari semua mitologi dan reliji tahu benar bahwa Dewa-Dewa semakin tidak ada kerjaan semenjak peradaban umat manusia berkembang sangat maju, malah kebanyakan manusia sudah menuhankan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi. Dewa hanya dongeng pengantar tidur dan agama cuma sebatas formalitas. Cara satu-satunya mengakhiri kebosanan itu adalah perang, tak peduli kalau dunia ini hancur, tak peduli kubu manapun yang berhasil menjadi pemenang dan lahir sebagai satu-satunya dominator umat manusia. Itulah pemikiran Sakra dan Ares yang notabene adalah dewa perang dari tempat asal masing-masing. Kalau Hades, dia mungkin juga sudah bosan karena selama hidup, kerjaannya hanya mengawasi dan menyiksa jiwa-jiwa jahat di Neraka-nya.

Kalau cuma mereka bertiga saja, pasti hanya akan jadi bualan. Jadi di kepala mereka sudah tertulis lengkap rencana licik untuk menyeret banyak orang dalam dunia perang impian.

"Oh iya, Gundul. Bagaimana dengan dewa-dewa dari Reliji-mu?" tanya Ares.

"Berhenti mengataiku, muka tepung sialan!" Sakra balas mengejek. "Seperti yang kukatakan sejak awal, mereka semua Dewa-Dewa membosankan yang cuma berdiam menonton. Tapi aku dapat respon positif dari Dewa Ganesha dan Dewa Yama, meski Dewa Trimurti Hindu si Brahma, Vishnu, dan Shiva tak nampak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan. Padahal sebagai Dewa Superior, kalau mereka ikut pasti nanti akan lebih ramai dan menyenangkan, Bhuahahahahaaaaa..."

"Ya, aku juga sama. Saat ini di Gunung Olympus, hanya Dewi Afrodit kekasih gelapku yang punya pemikiran ini. Dua Dewa Trinitas Olympus, Zeus dan Poseidon, juga tampak biasa-biasa saja. Padahal kalau mereka mau ikut, pasti akan jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Tch, kalian berdua tabiatnya sama saja."

"Wajar kan? Kami ini sama-sama Dewa Perang. Tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang cocok untuk kami selain berperang." ucap Ares menyahut sindiran Hades. "Kau sendiri, termasuk Dewa Trinitas Olympus, tapi kekuatanmu tak cukup untuk melawan seorang Maou berambut merah dari Underworld."

Hades tak membuat ekspresi apapun menanggapi ejekan Ares, wajahnya saja tidak ada. Tak bisa dibantah kenyataan kalau dialah yang paling lemah diantara tiga dewa utama dalam Mitologi Olympus.

"Ghuhahahahaaaa..."

Sakra lagi-lagi tertawa congak, dia paling senang melihat orang lain direndahkan.

Meski tiga dewa ini saling ejek satu sama lain, tapi nyatanya mereka tetap akur. Itulah namanya teman satu impian, sahabat sepermainan.

Suasana hening cukup lama semenjak tawa Sakra selesai.

Ares mengupil sebentar, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berbicara, "Hmmm, sebenarnya aku membawa berita yang cukup bagus. Sebelum ke sini, anak buahku mengirimkan informasi tentang keberadaan si penunggang hewan legendaris, keturunan terakhir dari Alexander The Great dalam Epos Yunani Kuno yang menyebut dirinya Kesatria Rider. Selain kekuatannya sendiri, dia juga punya kemampuan untuk memanggil pasukan penunggang hewan yang sangat tangguh dari alam roh, itu bisa jadi pengganti yang lebih hebat dari Pasukan Sparta. Aku sendiri yang akan menariknya ke pihak kita."

Sakra tampaknya tak mau kalah, "Aku juga ada. Pelayanku Sun Wukong si monyet cebol itu juga membawa berita bagus. Satu-satunya demigod keturunan tersisa dari raja-raja Persia yang dalam Epos Babylonia berhasil dilacak keberadaannya. Gilgamesh The King of Heroes si pengguna Pedang Tak Terbatas yang menyebut dirinya Kesatria Archer. Tentu saja aku sudah punya rencana untuk menyeretnya ikut perang."

"Phuhahahahaaaaa..." Tiba-tiba Ares tertawa kencang, melupakan rasa sakit yang masih mendera tubuhnya, "Ini benar-benar menarik."

"Tentu saja. Aku sungguh ingin tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk dunia impian kita yang tak akan lagi membosankan. Para siluman pengintai yang kukirm ke Rumania sudah memastikan kalau bangsa Vampire akan dilanda kekacauan besar, tinggal menunggu waktu saja saat perang benar-benar terjadi. Ketika itu tiba, rencana kita menyeret paksa Para Dewa-Dewa Superior dalam perang akan dimulai, dan Ragnarok akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat memikirkan itu, Ghuhahahahahaaaaaa!"

Dahi Hades mengkerut dan alisnya tertaut, walau itu tak tampak karena hanya ada tengkorak di sana. Nyatanya dia kurang suka dengan tingkah dua sahabatnya yang berekspresi lepas, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan martabat seorang dewa.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang, telingaku sakit mendegar tawa kalian tahu."

"Cuih!"

"Bakayarou, tanpa dimintapun aku ingin pulang sejak tadi."

.

.

.

 **-Kuoh City-**

Kelompok yang akan berangkat ke Rumania berkumpul di tengah lingkaran sihir yang terletak di lantai dasar kediaman Hyoudou. Lingkaran sihir itu dipersiapkan oleh Akeno. Seperti yang sudah dikonfirmasi, ada Kelompok Gremory lengkap ditambah Irina serta Bennia dan Rugal.

Ravel, Sona, Saji, Suster Griselda, dan Dulio Gesualdo datang ke ruangan ini untuk mengantar keberangkatan mereka.

Koordinat tujuan lingkaran sihir akan langsung menuju ke wilayah Carmilla. Azazel sudah mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi di sana sehingga tidak perlu menggunakan rute yang rumit untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah Bangsa Vampire yang sudah ratusan tahun mengasingkan diri.

Setiap orang yang berangkat menggunakan pakaian hangat yang menutupi seragam. Rumania terletak pada garis lintang bumi lebih keutara dibandingkan Jepang, jadi disana pasti dingin, terlebih kota para vampire tersembunyi di antara pegunungan tinggi.

Saat ini di Jepang baru menjelang malam, perbedaan waktu dengan disana pasti mencolok mengingat garis bujur bumi yang berbeda sangat jauh. Di Rumania mungkin masih pagi.

"Kami akan segera berangkat." Ucap Akeno. Persiapan lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang ia kerjakan sudah sampai 90%.

Sona maju selangkah, menatap intens dua budaknya yang ikut ke Rumania bergantian. "Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian, Bennia-chan, Rugal-san. Aku mempercayakan tugas ini pada kalian berdua."

"Dimengerti."

"Tentu."

Bennia dan Rugal menjawab bergantian.

Meski nampak biasa saja, tapi bagi Griselda yang jeli, dia sedikit menangkap keanehan pada pesan yang dikatakan Sona. Penggunaan kata 'aku', bukan 'kami' bisa menunjukkan kalau Sona memiliki maksud tertentu atau merahasiakan sesuatu atau bisa juga ada tugas khusus pada Bennia dan Rugal di luar pengetahuan Azazel. Walaupun begitu, Griselda tak mau ambil pusing. Sejauh yang ia ingat, sepak terjang adik dari Maou Leviathan ini tidak mencolok, tidak ada hal lain selain sebagai iblis muda pewaris tahta yang menjalani takdirnya sebagaimana mestinya, tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal di luar tugasnya sebagai OSIS maupun iblis. Jadi kecurigaannya tak beralasan.

Ravel yang merupakan manajer Issei maju kedepan dan menunjukan muka khawatir.

"Ise-sama…."

"Ravel, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan kembali bersama yang lain."

Lalu Ravel menyerahkan sebuah parsel. "Ini adalah Air Mata Phoenix yang dikirimkan Raiser-niisama. Sepertinya ada tiga botol di dalamnya. Dia mengirim itu langsung ketika dia mendengar kalau kau akan pergi ke Rumania."

"Eh, ettooo. Dari Raiser-san, huh?"

Ravel merespon dengan anggukan.

"Ya, kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

"Ha'i"

Griselda menyampaikan pesannya, "Kalian semua, hati-hati di sana."

Issei serta yang lainnya mengangguk optimis.

"Sudah saatnya, Kelompok Peneliti Ilmu Gaib berangkat menuju ke Romania!"

Lingkaran sihir yang dikendalikan Akeno bersinar terang dan proses teleportasi dimulai. Setelah kilatan cahaya, sepuluh orang itu dipastikan telah tiba di wilayah Faksi Vampir Carmilla, Rumania.

.

Masih berada dalam wilayah Kuoh. Tepatnya di dalam apartemen yang menjadi tempat sang pewaris tahta keluarga Sitri tinggal di kota ini.

Shiiinnggg...

Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan aksen khas Keluarga Iblis Sitri muncul di tengah ruangan, diiringi kemunculan gadis berembut hitam sebahu berkacamata.

"Kelompok Gremory baru saja berangkat, apa yang di sini sudah siap?" tanya Sona.

Didalam apartemennya, tidak hanya ada dirinya. Ada tiga orang lain, Si Wakil Ketua OSIS Tsubaki Shinra, dan pasangan suami istri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kami sudah siap sejak tadi, Sona-san." sahut Naruto.

Tampak ekspresinya seperti orang kesal, mungkin karena dibuat menunggu.

"Siap apanya ha?" balas Sona dengan nada jauh lebih kesal. "Kemarin sudah kukatakan kan kalau Rumania itu daerah bersalju yang sangat dingin? Tapi kenapa kau masih betah dengan celana panjang oranye dan jaket hitam tipis milikmu itu, Naruto-san!?"

Naruto langsung merubah ekpresinya menjadi tertawa cengengesan, sudah kebiasaan kalau sedang menjalankan misi ya begini lah setelan pakaian misinya. "Eheeee, wajar kan kalau manusia khilaf dan lupa."

"Huuuffftt... Sesukamu saja lah."

Ekspresi Sona memang tampak kesal, namun tubuhnya merespon dengan cara lain. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ataupun diperintah, Sona dengan gestur tubuh ikhlas berjalan kearah kamar tidurnya, membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali lagi ke tempat semula.

"Ini untukmu, Hinata-san."

Sona menyerahkan satu mantel wol tebal yang bagian kerahnya berbulu lebat. Mantel itu berwarna indogo gelap, cukup mirip dengan warna rambut Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sona-san."

"Hu'um."

Yah, dibanding Naruto, Hinata jauh lebih membutuhkan mantel. Pakaian misi Hinata cukup terbuka, atasan berupa kimono pendek tanpa lengan yang diikat dengan obi, sedangkan bawahannya hanyalah hotpants setengah paha, dengan sepatu bots hampir mencapai lutut. Jika tidak menggunakan mantel, kemungkinan Hinata bisa mati akibat hipotermia sebelum 15 menit berada di Rumania.

Kepedulian Sona pada Hinata memang beralasan, semenjak mereka saling terbuka tanpa ada niat licik untuk saling memanfaatkan, hubungan mereka terbilang cukup baik, itupun jika mengesampingkan urusan perasaan. Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak membutuhkan mantel itu. Dia bisa saja mengaktifkan The True Tenseigan secara terbatas dalam jangka waktu lama dengan mode hemat chakra untuk melapisi seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan barrier pengubah vektor, memantulkan kembali hawa dingin yang menusuk sehingga tubuhnya tetap selalu hangat. Namun Hinata adalah tipe orang yang pandai menjaga perasaan orang lain, jadi kemurahhatian Sona ia terima dengan senang hati.

Hanya saja...,

"Hoi, untukku mana?"

Yah, Naruto tidak kebagian mantel. Dia juga tidak ingin kedinginan.

"Aku tak punya mantel lelaki." kata Sona.

"Yang untuk perempuan juga tak apa. Paling-paling model mantel milikmu biasa saja dan tidak mencolok atau glamour. Jadi aku tak perlu malu."

Sona mengartikan ucapan Naruto padanya sebagai sindiran kalau dia sebagai gadis tidak memiliki sisi feminimitas. Dia jelas kurang suka itu.

"Tunggu di sini!"

Sona kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Untuk kali ini saja, dia sebagai putri mahkota Keluarga Iblis terhormat sekaligus Ketua OSIS yang sangat dipuja dan disegani, menjadi pelayan orang lain.

Tak berapa lama, Sona kembali lagi dengan sebuah mantel berwarna putih gading dengan motif garis jingga dibagian bawah.

"Whaaa, selera mantelmu membuatku bernostalgia, Sona-san. Hahahaaaa, Arigatou. Walau tampaknya ini sedikit kekecilan."

"Uhm, ya."

Kesannya Sona tak ingin mempedulikan bagaimana kegirangan Naruto walau hatinya dibuat penasaran.

Namun Hinata berbaik hati bercerita, "Model mantel ini sangat mirip dengan seragam mantel yang pernah kami gunakan di dunia kami dulu saat misi mencari seseorang sahabat dan membawanya pulang."

"Oh." Sona merespon singkat, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum. Yah, entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya sedang senang. Mungkin karena saat ini dia berhasil menyenangkan hati laki-laki yang masih ia harapkan walau nol peluang.

Sona tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang tampak gagah ketika memakai mantel pemberiannya. Wajahnya merona bukti bahwa dia terpesona. Tapi itu tidak boleh, demi mengalihkan isi pikirannya, ia menatap ke arah Tsubaki yang sedang mengurus lingkaran sihir teleportasi khusus jarak jauh di tengah ruangan.

Lingkaran sihir itu tidak mencirikan simbol-simbol dan aksen formula sihir Keluarga Sitri, namun tipe sihir lain yang sangat berbeda. Apa yang akan dikerjakan Sona, Naruto, dan Hinata adalah misi sangat rahasia, dan mereka tidak ingin ada orang yang mencium apalagi melacak pergerakannya. Karena itulah persiapan seperti ini dibuat.

"Berapa lama lagi, Tsubaki?"

"30 detik lagi, Kaichou."

Sona melirikkan ekor matanya pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang. Ini sudah waktunya, sesuai kesepakatan kita dengan dia."

Pasangan suami istri itu mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sona berjalan ke tengah lingkaran sihir.

Hanya tiga orang saja yang berangkat, sedangkan Tsubaki tetap tinggal di Kuoh.

"Tsubaki, kau bisa menghandle semua yang di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja. Serahkan padaku, Kaichou!" jawaban Tsubaki terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Ini bukan hal baru, sudah sering ia diserahi tugas seperti ini oleh Sona.

"Ehmmm, mungkin ini akan berguna."

Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto merangkai segel tangan.

Booffffttt...

Diluar lingkaran sihir, dari balik kepulan asap, muncul sosok gadis berkacamata, persis seperti Sona.

Sona sendiri tersenyum, "Yah, bisa saja nanti bunshin henge yang kau buat itu berguna untuk membantu Tsubaki kalau ada yang mencariku."

Tiruan yang dibuat oleh Naruto punya fitur yang lebih baik daripada hewan familia atau pet milik Sona. Bunshin itu punya akal sendiri, bisa berpikir dan menirukan sifat orang yang ditiru dengan baik. Lalu juga sulit diidentifikasi.

Di relung otak Sona timbul pikiran yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana bisa Naruto membuat tiruan yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, sampai aura iblis yang terpancar pun intensitasnya sama. Apa jangan-jangan tubuh polosnya ditiru persis sama juga? Ah,,,, kalau memang begitu, kapan Naruto pernah melihat detail tubuh polosnya yang tanpa tertutup sehelai kain pun untuk ditiru?

Shiitttt...! Sona mengutuk pikiran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya malu sendiri dalam hati hingga menciptakan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Seketika, cahaya bersinar terang dan saat cahaya itu memudar, satu iblis muda berdarah murni serta dua manusia sudah dipastikan sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

 **-Rumania-**

Tampak ini adalah ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim. Walau begitu, masih terlihat jelas ada seorang pria berumur empat puluhan dengan rambut perak yang mengenakan pakaian khas seorang Maou, sedang duduk di kursi dengan kaki diletakkan di atas meja.

Shiinnngggg...

Tepat sepuluh meter di depan pria itu, lingkaran sihir muncul tiba-tiba dalam kilauan cahaya yang membawa serta tiga orang anak muda.

Yang disebelah kiri dan kanan, si laki-laki berambut pirang dan perempuan berambut panjang dengan style poni rata menatap waspada kesekitar.

Sona yang berdiri di tengah, langsung pada intinya dengan tatapan lurus pada si pria paruh baya, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sebait pertanyaan, "Ini benar di Rumania kan?"

Sona hanya ingin memastikan, karena tempat ini adalah ruangan tertutup tanpa ventilasi ataupun jendela, jadi dia tidak bisa memastikan lokasi ruangan ini.

"Ya, sesuai yang kau inginkan dalam pesan yang kau kirim padaku, Nona Sitri."

"Tampaknya kau bisa dipercaya, Tuan keturunan pertama Maou Lucifer sejati, Sang Putra Bintang Fajar Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam, seolah ingin mendominasi, tak ada yang ingin di bawah. Mereka bukan teman, namun bukan pula musuh. Bagaimana hubungan selanjutnya akan terjalin, akan sangat ditentukan oleh apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Rizevim menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja, seraya menarik punggungnya dari sandaran kursi lalu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di permukaan meja. Matanya tak teralih sedikitpun dari sang pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri.

Tatapan mata Rizevim sarat akan ancaman, dia adalah Super Devil yang lama tak muncul ke permukaan semenjak Civil War antara Pendukung pemerintahan Maou lama dengan golongan Anti-Maou. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal namanya jika kau adalah orang penting, termasuk salah satunya Sona Sitri.

Sona jelas merasakan kalau ada aura iblis mengerikan yang tanpa dasar terpancar dari tubuh Rizevim. Namun Sona tak gentar, dia datang ke sini dengan persiapan penuh dan rencana yang terstruktur rapi. Sona yakin pada apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Sona balas menatap dengan wajah menantang.

Rizevim terkekeh, "Kheh, untuk ukuran iblis muda, kau terlalu berani muncul kehadapanku, Nona Sitri. Bertingkah sombong pula!"

"Kalau ada harga yang kudapat dari keberanian itu, kenapa tidak?"

"Hahaaaa... Jangan coba-coba menantangku!"

Shuu...!

Tanpa ada hembusan angin, Rizevim lenyap dari pandangan. Kecepatan berpindahnya luar biasa.

Yang nampak sekarang adalah sebilah petir tajam tercipta dari materialiasi energi sihir iblis yang keluar dari jari telunjuk tangan kanan Rizevim yang terangkat, terhunus tepat menuju dahi Sona. Jaraknya hanya 10 centimeter.

Rizevim secara tak terduga sudah berdiri di hadapan Sona dengan posisi mengancam.

Meski hampir saja terbunuh, Sona tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Menyerang orang yang paling lemah pertama kali, gerakanmu sudah jelas terbaca, Pak Iblis Tua!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sona mungkin akan benar-benar terbunuh kalau saja langkah itu tidak segera dihentikan. Naruto yang kini memancarkan aura kuning Kyubi Mode berhasil mencegat gerakan Rizevim.

Rizevim menyeringai, "Hahahaaa, jujur aku lebih tertarik dengan bodyguardmu daripada dirimu, Nona Sitri."

"Kami datang bertiga, pulang juga akan bertiga, Tuan Lucifer."

"Yayayaaa, baiklah. Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Sona balik.

"Apa aku yang akan dibunuh saat ini? Kalian pasti menganggapku sebagai orang jahat yang sudah seharusnya dieksekusi mati sejak dahulu, iya kan?"

Rizevim bertanya karena memang posisinya yang saat ini tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia tidak dalam posisi mengancam, tapi diancam.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Itu tergantung padamu Pak Tua. Jika kau tidak segera menurunkan tanganmu dari wajah temanku, kunaiku bisa memastikan lehermu putus saat ini juga."

Saat ini, Naruto berdiri disebelah kanan Rizevim. Tangan kanan Naruto menghunuskan sebilah kunai tajam tepat dibatang leher iblis tua itu. Kunai hiraishin tajam bercabang tiga yang dialiri chakra angin hingga membuat bilahnya tiga kali lebih panjang, tampak seperti sebuah belati. Tentu saja dengan ketajaman meningkat puluhan kali lipat, bahkan hanya dengan tersentuh saja, kulit akan terluka walaupun tak perlu digoreskan.

"Kalau itu belum cukup, dari sini aku bisa menghentikan detak jantungmu juga, Tuan."

Hinata yang mengatakan itu masih berdiri diposisi awal, tepat disebelah kanan Sona. Namun tangan kanannya terangkat dengan dua jari terbuka, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengeluarkan jarum chakra panjang hingga mencapai dada kiri Rizevim. Doujutsu tertingginya telah aktif secara sempurna, iris dari mata The True Tenseigan berputar indah dikedua bola mata Hinata.

Sang Putra Bintang Fajar sadar kalau selain lehernya, jantungnya juga terancam. Tadi, selama beberapa sesaat dia sempat merasakan kalau detak jantungnya hilang. Walau saat ini sudah kembali, tapi kendali detak jantung itu ia yakini ada di tangan perempuan berambut indigo yang mengenakan mantel biru.

Ini posisi mengintimidasi paling spektakuler oleh Hinata. Sudah tiga kali dia melakukan ini, pertama pada Serafall, lalu Georg dan sekarang Rizevim. Semuanya tak ada yang bisa berkutik jika dia sudah melakukan ini. Dengan mengendalikan jaringan pembangkit impuls kelistrikan jantung yaitu Nodus SA, Hinata bisa menentukan hidup atau mati orang lain semudah menjentikkan jari.

"Oke oke, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kurasa bercanda kita ini sudah terlalu berlebihan."

Rizevim mengangkat kedua tangannya, sihir petir yang terhunus pada Sona sudah ia lenyapkan.

Naruto maupun Hinata juga menurunkan kewaspadaan.

Ya, yang tadi hanya sebuah candaan. Masing-masing dari mereka punya kepentingan, jadi tak mungkin ada acara bunuh-bunuhan kalau apa yang diinginkan belum didapatkan.

Rizevim berjalan pelan lalu duduk kembali dikursinya seperti semula.

Naruto kembali ke samping kiri Sona. Tiga anak muda ini berdiri dengan rileks, tak sedikitpun merasa tegang walau di hadapan mereka adalah seorang iblis kelas super yang sangat ditakuti karena kekuatannya dan dibenci karena kekejamannya oleh setiap musuh-musuhnya. Malah saat ini Sona bersidekap dada dengan wajah angkuh pada Rizevim. Dia ingin antara dirinya dan lawan bicara berada pada level yang setara.

Jemari Rizevim mengetuk permukaan meja hingga terdengar suara kecil, "Kita mulai saja, apa benar kau mampu memberikan sesuatu yang kau janjikan dalam pesan yang kau kirimkan lewat Euclid?"

"Jangan pernah meragukan kami, Tuan. Jika kami sudah berada di depanmu, berarti kami benar-benar serius."

Sona yang menjawab. Dalam situasi ini, hanya Sona lah yang akan berbicara. Naruto maupun Hinata cukup melihat saja.

"Oke. Tapi sebelum itu, aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa motif kalian sebenarnya. Menginginkan kebangkitan kembali Ayat Pengkiamat, The Apocalypse Beast Trihexa [666], apa kalian sadar dengan yang kalian inginkan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasan kami, maaf saja."

"Che, lalu apa kau sudah tahu tujuanku membangkitkan Trihexa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu, dan sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Apa maksudmu ha?"

Sona membenarkan letak kacamataya, kebiasaannya yang sering ia lakukan setiap beberapa saat. Gerak geriknya nampak anggun dan manis, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diperhatikan dalam situasi ini. Sona tersenyum tipis, "Lupakan tentang tujuan-tujuan itu. Kita sama-sama menginginkan Trihexa, daripada berebut akan lebih baik kalau kita bekerja sama, simpel kan?"

"Aaaaah~, aku mengerti. Kalian hanya ingin enaknya saja, 'kan? Aku yakin tidak satupun di antara kalian yang tahu prosedur panjang untuk membangkitkan Trihexa. Bantah pernyataanku kalau salah!"

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga tak bisa menolak tawaran kami. Kau sudah membaca detail semua isi pesan yang kukirimkan padamu, 'kan?"

"Hooo, jadi kau mengakui kalau kegagalan operasi Cao Cao di Venesia itu akibat skenario kalian?"

"Benar. Itu rencana awal kami yang sudah berjalan, dan tentu saja masih ada lanjutannya."

"Kheh, sialan! bedebah! Akibat perbuatan kalian, rencanaku terhambat. Apa kalian sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk hari ini?"

"Mungkin saja iya."

"Tck.!"

"Kau tidak punya alasan menolak kesepakatan yang akan kita buat ini, Tuan Rizevim."

"Baiklah, kita sepakat. Sejak saat ini sampai Trihexa bangkit nanti, kita adalah sekutu. Lalu setelahnya, kita mengurus urusan kita masing-masing. Kalian cukup dengan itu?"

"Hu'um, sepakat. Lihat saja akhirnya nanti, siapa diantara kita yang akan mencapai tujuannya."

Rizevim berdiri dari duduknya, saatnya bagian terakhir dari pertemuan ini, sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan sangat ia butuhkan.

"Kita selesaikan pembicaraan kita sampai disini, aku ada urusan dengan beberapa orang bodoh. Jadi mana sesuatu yang kalian janjikan untukku?"

Menanggapi permintaan Rizevim, Sona menjentikkan jari tangan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir penyimpanan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai inventori barang-barang berharga muncul tepat satu meter didepan Sona.

Dari lingkaran sihir itulah, sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam terlihat, semakin banyak yang terlihat hingga akhirnya sesosok tubuh lengkap keluar sempurna. Dia tampak seperti gadis kecil seumuran anak kelas 1 SMP. Dia mengenakan pakaian hitam gothic lolita. Ekpresinya datar, bahkan lebih tepat dikatakan kalau dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Sunyi, senyap, dan tanpa emosi.

Rizevim tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang ketika melihat itu. Ini salah satu barang yang ia butuhkan demi menjalankan rencananya.

"Gunakan dia sesukamu, Tuan Rizevim."

"Tentu saja, itu sudah pasti kan? Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berterima kasih padamu, Nona Sitri."

"Terserahmu!" Sona melemaskan jari-jemarinya, dia berbalik badan memunggungi Rizevim yang menjemput gadis kecil tadi. "Urusan kita disini sudah selesai. Naruto-san, Hinata-san, ayo kita pergi!"

"Yoshh..." Naruto tampak bersemangat menanggapinya.

"Anooo Sona-san, kemana kita setelah ini?"

"Sesuai rencana, kita akan menetap disini sampai selesai. Aku yakin Bennia-chan yang lebih dulu tiba dari kita pasti sudah selesai dengan tugas khusus yang kuberikan padanya."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tiga orang anak muda itu pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan yang tampak tidak terkunci.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, di negara yang sama namun pada kota yang berbeda.

Tempat di mana Kelompok Gremory tiba setelah cahaya teleportasi berhenti adalah ruangan luas yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Hei, kalian semua! Disini!"

Itu seruan Azazel yang ada diujung ruangan. Dia berjalan kearah Issei dan yang lainnya. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi ada seorang gadis blonde berkulit pucat yang mengikutinya.

"Meskipun kalian baru saja tiba disini, tapi kita harus segera bergerak. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya selama perjalanan." Setelah menyapa anak asuhnya, Azazel menatap ke arah Vampire yang yang mengundangnya kemari. "Elmenhilde, Bisakah kau memandu kami?"

Tanpa mengangguk, Elmenhilde berjalan keluar ruangan. Walaupun tak ada isyarat, tapi Azazel dan anak-anak didiknya langsung mengikuti arah jalannya Elmenhilde.

Issei, Akeno, maupun lainnya merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Elmenhilde. Saat datang ke Kuoh, dia menunjukkan sikap sombong disertai ekspresi pembuat jengkel dengan lidah tajam. Namun saat ini, meski tanpa bicara dan melihat ke dalam mata merahnya, jelas-jelas kalau Elmenhilde memancarkan hawa kebencian yang sangat mendalam tanpa dasar pada mereka, terutama pada Azazel. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelum kelompok Gremory tiba di wilayah Bangsa Vampire. Issei atau siapapun tak bisa mengira apa yang terjadi, lebih baik menunggu Azazel saja yang menjelaskannya nanti.

Semuanya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tempat tujuan teleportasi menuju tangga. Sepertinya ruangan tadi terletak di basement. Hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit sesaat setelah mereka tiba, temperaturnya pasti sangat rendah. Mereka berjalan di dalam bangunan yang terbuat dari batu menuju pintu keluar.

Seperti perkiraan, saat ini di Rumania belum tengah hari. Saat diluar ruangan, yang terlihat adalah pemandangan yang seluruhnya tertutup salju. Wilayah kekuasaan Vampire terletak di pedalaman pegunungan yang sangat jauh dari pemukiman manusia. Sangat wajar kalau tempat seperti ini memiliki suhu yang sangat rendah.

Elmenhilde tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun uap nafas berwarna putih. Mungkin dia tidak merasakan hawa dingin karena dia adalah seorang Vampire murni. Sebaliknya, hampir semua anggota kelompok Gremory nampak kedinginan, terlebih Asia.

Kota tempat tujuan ini adalah wilayah Faksi Carmilla. Pemandangan kota berkastil menjadi kekaguman tersendiri bagi kelompok Gremory ketika masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kota. Bangunan-bangunan berdiri mengelilingi kastil yang terlihat luar biasa yang terletak ditengah.

Ketika melewati penduduk kota, ada banyak Vampire yang menunjukkan tanda kebencian dan ketakutan. Lebih tepatnya itu diarahkan pada Rugal yang bersama kelompok Gremory.

Saat semua orang masuk ke mobil besar dan mewah untuk diantarkan ke tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba ada yang kurang.

Issei tampak cukup terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Bennia dan Rugal sudah tidak bersama mereka.

Akeno yang menyadari kebingungan Issei berbisik, "Mereka berdua bertindak terpisah. Kelihatannya mereka akan mengumpulkan informasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun kita perlu memiliki rute untuk melarikan diri. Itu yang dikatakan Kaichou padaku."

Hebat. Issei tak bisa untuk tidak kagum, dua anak buah Sona menghilang tanpa disadari dan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Di dalam mobil, Kelompok Gremory dikejutkan oleh penuturan Azazel kalau pemimpin baru Tepes setelah menghilangnya Lord Tepes adalah Valerie. Terutama Gasper yang sangat panik. Dia tidak menyangka gadis setengah Vampire yang menyelamatkannya dahulu akan bernasib begini, mungkin tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan seperti ini.

"Untuk pemimpin Faksi Tepes yang menganggap laki-laki itu di atas wanita, lalu menjadikan seorang setengah-vampir dan terlebih lagi adalah wanita sebagai pemimpin, ini jelas kalau sesuatu yang sangat dramatis sedang terjadi."

Tuturan itu keluar dari mulut Akeno. Pun lainnya juga berpikiran sama.

Azazel berbicara, "Satu-satunya yang paling mungkin adalah Khaos Brigade pasti menuntun mereka dari balik bayangan dan membuat situasi macam ini. Mereka yang bersekutu dengan Khaos Brigade adalah kelompok anti-pemerintahan Tepes. Mereka dibutakan oleh ketidakpuasan terhadap pemerintahan saat ini dan berkah yang mampu menghilangkan kelemahan mereka yaitu dengan menggunakan Holy Grail. Itulah kemungkinan alasan kenapa mereka terbujuk oleh kata-kata manis teroris. Orang yang mengirimkan Vampire yang telah diperkuat untuk menyerang wilayah Carmilla pasti ada bersama mereka juga. Bahkan pihak pemerintah Tepes juga tidak dapat menangani kelompok anti-pemerintah yang berkomplot dengan teroris sehingga membawa mereka meminta bantuan dari Faksi Carmilla."

Azazel melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kita akan pergi bersama ke wilayah Tepes yang dikuasai para pengkudeta. Prioritas kita adalah mendapatkan Rias kembali."

"Ha'i!"

Semua anggota kelompok Gremory yakin kalau mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi dengang ketua mereka.

"Situasi sudah sangat kacau. Mungkin kita akan bertarung nanti. Sejak Faksi Carmilla tahu siapa dalangnya, mereka akhirnya bekerja sama dengan para Vampire yang pro pemerintah Tepes, mereka bergabung untuk mengepung kota Tepes yang kini sudah dikuasi pengkudeta anti-pemerintah."

"Jadi kita semua akan masuk kedalam wilayah konflik?"

Pertanyaan Rossweisse tak perlu dijawab karena semuanya sudah mengerti hal itu, dan pertarungan pasti akan terjadi.

Xenovia menatap lurus kearah Azazel dan bertanya, "Sensei mengatakan kalau Vali ada disini. Apa mereka yang menyebabkan kekacauan para Vampire."

"Kalau itu, aku yakin tidak. Meski dia berkhianat, tapi akulah yang membesarkannya. Aku cukup tahu apa yang dia inginkan dengan berada disini."

"Mak-..."

Azazel lansung memotong ucapan Akeno, "Kalian akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti."

Mengerti kalau Azazel tidak mau membahas Vali lebih jauh, Issei mengungkit hal lain.

"Lalu dimana orang Konoha yang kau katakan itu, Sensei."

Issei menanyakannya dengan nada yang sarat kebencian.

"Aku sudah bertemu mereka sekali. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelum kalian tiba disini, mereka mencari keuntungan dari konflik yang terjadi. Si pemuda berambut merah itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin seluruh bangsa Vampire berada di pihak mereka."

"Appaaa!? Apa maksud mereka sebenarnya, Sensei?"

Xenovia tampak juga memendam kebencian pada orang Konoha, terbukti dari nada pertanyaannya yang seperti keluar dari mulut orang marah.

"Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Yang aku tahu, dalam konflik ini tidak hanya kita saja yang akan ikut dimintai bantuan, tapi juga orang Konoha. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kronologisnya, mungkin ada salah satu vampire bangsawan yang bertindak seperti Elmenhilde pada kita, ada vampire yang menghubungi Konoha untuk minta bantuan. Mungkin dia berpendapat kalau Konoha yang merupakan pemain baru di dunia supranatural lebih baik dimintai bantuan daripada golongan lain dimana para vampire menjauhkan diri."

Azazel menceritakan semua itu dengan lancar, seolah hal itu memang yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Ya, meskipun begitu, apa maksud sebenarnya Konoha ingin para Vampire di sisi mereka. Apa itu sebuah ajakan perdamaian, hubungan kerjasama saling untung, atau bahkan persekutan militer untuk perang?"

Rossweisse bertanya begitu, karena hanya opsi-opsi itu yang muncul di kepalanya.

Azazel menatap intens semua anak didiknya, dia ingin menanamkan sesuatu dalam pikiran mereka, inilah saatnya. Bagi Azazel, Konoha adalah musuh, dan kelompok Gremory pun harus menganggap Konoha sebagai musuh yang harus dihabisi. Bagaimanapun, kelompok Gremory adalah tim tipe offensive berdaya serang luar biasa, terutama karena adanya Sekiryutei. Tim ini merupakan bidak penting yang sangat berguna demi melenyapkan semua orang yang menghalangi terwujudnya Imperium of Bible.

"Dengarkan aku!" Azazel membuat ekspres serius, ia ingin menanamkan sugesti mutlak pada otak Issei dan lainnya. "Situasi dunia saat ini cukup rumit, ada banyak golongan yang bermusuhan, pasti kalian sudah tahu itu. Masih ingat dengan ucapan pemimpin Konoha yang datang ke Kuoh saat pertemuan?"

Issei dan yang lain mengangguk, kecuali Rossweisse yang saat itu belum menjadi bagian kelompok Gremory.

"Pemimpin mereka mengatakan kalau dia tidak takut berperang dengan siapapun. Dia ingin damai. Selama tidak diusik, mereka tidak akan melakukan tindakan apapun. Tapi sekarang apa? Kenyataan saat ini sangat bertolak belakang. Tindakan si pemuda berambut merah disini, pasti tidak jauh dari keinginan membentuk persekutuan militer. Dan persekutuan semacam itu, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu perang. Mereka mengingkari janji mereka sendiri. Camkan dalam hati kalian! Konoha adalah musuh. Jika mereka menyerang, kita akan membalas. Hal ini sudah diputuskan oleh petinggi-petinggi Aliansi, bahwa Konoha adalah golongan yang harus kita waspadai, tidak jauh beda dengan Teroris Khaos Brigade."

"Kami mengerti!"

Seolah terhipnotis, Issei dan lainnya menjawab secara serentak.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan. Misi kita di sini adalah mendapatkan kembali Rias dan Kiba, dan jika bisa kita juga akan membawa Valerie bersama kita. Pemerintah Tepes saat ini dan sisi Carmilla yang akan menangani sisanya."

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Valerie!" Gasper yang berada tepat di samping Issei berkata dengan menunjukan matanya yang penuh tekad kuat.

Mobil besar yang ditumpangi Kelompok Gremory melalui jembatan besar yang menghubungkan wilayah Tepes dan wilayah Carmilla.

Perjalanan menggunakan transportasi mobil berakhir dalam dua jam dan tiba di stasiun gondola yang terletak ditengah jalan di pegunungan.

Sebuah gondola muncul dari sisi lain bersalju setelah bebebapa waktu menunggu di stasiun.

Setelah memastikan pintu gondola terbuka, Azazel berkata pada semua orang, "Ini satu-satu rute menuju kota kastil Tepes yang fraksi Carmilla bisa sediakan untuk kita saat ini. Kota kastil Tepes berada di sisi lain, dan gondola ini merupakan sesuatu yang spesial yang Faksi Tepes siapkan dengan maksud melewati berlapis-lapis lapisan pelindung."

Secara bergiliran, semua orang masuk kedalam gondola.

Gondola itupun mulai bergerak dan mendaki pegunungan bersalju. Hanya ada pegunungan bersalju yang terlihat diluar jendela. Meskipun dengan mata Iblis yang lebih tajam, tapi tidak ada gunanya menggunakannya jika pemandangan tidak berubah sama sekali.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, Azazel dan yang lainnya disambut oleh beberapa Vampire. Mereka mencerca dengan pertanyaan untuk memastikan kalau yang datang adalah orang yang di izinkan. Pada akhirnya, Azazel dan kelompok Gremory bertindak secara legal sesuai aturan.

Salah satu vampire yang tampak seperti pemandu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Tolong ikut aku. Rias Gremory-sama telah menunggu di kastil utama Tepes."

Dengan begini, mereka sudah masuk ke wilayah kudeta dengan begitu mudah.

Rias katanya ada di kediaman Keluarga Vladi. Seperti berita terakhir yang terdengar kalau Rias yang di dampingi Kiba sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin Keluarga Vampir Vladi demi Gasper.

Kembali menggunakan mobil besar dan mewah, semuanya diantarkan menuju tempat tujuan.

Bagi iblis muda, situasi Kota Tepes tampak aneh sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lihat. Kudeta sedang terjadi namun kota ini sungguh biasa saja dan penduduk kota tampak beraktifitas normal. Tidak ada tempat yang hancur ataupun tanda-tanda kekerasan, seolah sedang tidak terjadi kudeta.

"Tidak usah bingung!" ucapan Azazel menarik atensi semua orang, "Mereka pasti berhasil melakukan kudeta dengan membuat pergerakan seminimal mungkin bahkan tanpa membuat penduduk menyadarinya. Ini bisa terjadi karena pada dasarnya ada orang dalam pemerintahan yang berkhianat, mereka pasti dijanjikan sesuatu dengan Holy Grail."

Mobil yang ditumpangi melewati gerbang besar Kastil Tepes lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang luar biasa besar.

Saat Issei dan yang lainnya keluar, ternyata Rias dan Kiba sudah menunggu.

Mereka berkumpul kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rias. Kami cukup panik karena kehilangan kontak dengan kalian berdua."

Rias langsung menjawab pertanyaan Azazel, "Ya, sama. Aku juga risau karena tidak diizinkan menghubungi siapapun. Aku dikurung di kastil ini agar tidak melakukan tindakan apapun."

"Mungkin saja itu ulah para pengkudeta. Sudahlah, yang penting kalian berdua tidak apa-apa."

"Iya."

Setelah orbrolan singkat itu, seorang prajurit yang berdiri di sisi pintu dengan setelan armor dan pedang jaman kuno mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Silahkan masuk untuk melakukan pertemuanmu dengan Raja Baru."

Pintu besar itu terbuka.

Azazel dan Rias berjalan paling depan, yang lain mengikutinya.

Ruangan yang lebar. Ada karpet merah yang besar di lantai, di ujung karpet ada sebuah singgasana di tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini.

Orang yang duduk di singgasana itu adalah wanita muda. Ada juga laki-laki muda yang berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari singgasana. Selain itu juga tampak beberapa prajurit dan vampire-vampire berpakaian bangsawan.

Wanita yang duduk di singgasana memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang. Dia mengenakan gaun biasa dan senyum yang anggun terpatri di wajahnya. Dia sungguh cantik. Akan tetapi kedua mata merahnya redup. Mata yang kehilangan cahayanya.

Dia menyapa, "Bagaimana kabar kalian. Namaku adalah Valerie Tepes."

Senyumnya membawa kekosongan dan kesedihan.

"Aku adalah kepala Keluarga Tepes saat ini dan juga seorang Raja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Valerie menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Gasper.

"Gasper, kau telah tumbuh besar."

"Valerie, Aku sudah sejak lama ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo datanglah mendekat kepadaku."

Gasper berjalan kearah Valerie, lalu dia disambut dengan pelukan.

Valerie bergumam sambil memeluk Gasper. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Selama beberapa saat, Valerie dan Gasper berbicara sebagai orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu.

Sejenak kemudian, Valerie melihat ke arah yang berbeda. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti. Bicara pada tempat yang tak ada seorang pun disana.

Azazel berkata dengan sangat pelan. "Jangan melihat ke arah itu. Kau akan ditarik oleh Holy Grail. Terutama kalian Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina yang merupakan orang dari Gereja harus melihat kearah lain."

Merespon peringatan Azazel, Trio Gereja langsung melihat ke lantai.

Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya, "Itu adalah hasil dari seseorang yang dikuasai oleh Holy Grail. Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat sama sekali. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya setelah ini."

Membiarkan Valerie dan Gasper berbicara dan tertawa bersama seolah tak pernah ada masalah, seseorang yang tadi berdiri di dekat singasana berjalan kearah Azazel dan kelompok Gremory.

"Kau pasti pemimpin utama dari kejadian ini kan?"

Azazel langsung bertanya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Laki-laki muda itu menunjukan seringai jahat diwajah bonekanya.

"Yah, agar lebih mudah, kalian boleh menganggapnya begitu. Oh, Aku masih belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku berasal dari keluarga kerajaan Tepes dan penerus singgasana kelima, Marius Tepes. Aku adalah pemimpin tertinggi kedua dari pemerintahan sementara dan juga sebagai kepala penasehat dari Penelitian Sacred Gear. Meskipun yang terakhir itu adalah pekerjaanku, tapi aku sebenarnya diminta oleh pamanku. Aku juga saudara laki-laki Valerie dalam perihal silsilah dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana adik perempuanku yang manis ini, orang yang sedih terhadap masa depan Tepes, namun akan mengubah dunia Vampir di masa depan nanti."

Dia mengatakan dengan sopan santun yang halus. Namun jelas apa yang dikatakannya tentang Valerie adalah kebohongan, semua orang tahu itu dan mampu merasakan bagaimana besarnya niat jahat yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau memulai kudeta? Apa ini ide orang itu?"

Marius menjawab pertanyaan Azazel biasa-biasa saja. "Aku ingin mempersiapkan sebuah lingkungan dimana aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan dengan Holy Grail. Holy Grail Valerie adalah sebuah karya besar yang membuatku tidak pernah bosan, jadi aku melakukan banyak sekali percobaan dengan itu. Ya, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan sebenarnya di balik ini. Untuk alasan itu, Raja sebelumnya yang tak lain adalah ayahku dan kakak laki-lakiku menjadi pengganggu, jadi aku membuat mereka pergi. Dan orang yang kau maksud barusan itu, anggap saja aku menjawab iya."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa melepaskan Valerie Tepes, begitu?"

Rias bertanya, tapi Marius dengan santainya menjawab kembali dengan mengatakan, "Tentu saja."

"Mencoba berbicara dengannya itu hal yang sia-sia, Buchou." Xenovia menunjukan ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan Durandal dari dimensi lain. Dia marah. "Ayo segera lenyapkan orang ini dan pulang ke rumah. Vampir ini hanya akan menimbulkan kerusakan jika kita membiarkannya hidup."

"Kau membuatku takut, nona iblis dari Gereja. Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan kepada kalian pengawalku. Ia juga satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa bertindak tak terkalahkan."

Marius menjentikan jarinya. Lalu perasaan merinding menjalar keseluruh tubuh semua orang

DEG...

Tekanan dari perasaan itu terasa amat mencekam.

Ketika sumbernya terlihat, ada seorang pria tinggi mengenakan mantel hitam yang bersender pada pilar bangunan. Rambutnya campuran hitam dan pirang. Iris matanya yang unik dimana mata kanannya berwarna emas dan mata kirinya berwarna hitam. Laki-laki yang serba hitam itu melihat ke bawah ke arah lantai setelah menatap ke arah mereka sekali.

"Kekuatannya sangat jauh berbeda. Dia pasti bukan seorang Vampir" Kiba berkata dengan tatapan kaku dan keringat berjatuhan.

Orang itu, jelas berbahaya.

Semuanya ketakutan hingga Ddraig didalam tubuh Issei berbicara.

"Dia berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita semua. Dia adalah seseorang yang tak seorangpun dari kalian saat ini sanggup menanganinya."

"Ddraig, kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, Aku mengetahuinya sesaat setelah aku melihatnya meskipun dipikir ia dalam bentuk wujud manusianya. Dia tidak bukan pasti Naga Lingkaran Sabit, Crom Cruach. Naga yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat diantara semua Naga Jahat."

!?

"Naga jahat terkuat? melawan Grendel saja aku harus susah payah, bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan melawannya. Meskipun kita mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh, tapi melawan dia lain ceritanya"

Marius menepuk kedua tangannya, mengembalikan kesadaran Issei dari pembicaraanya dengan Ddraig.

"Biarkan hari ini sampai disini. Kami telah menyiapkan kamar kalian. Silahkan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Oh benar juga, Kepala Keluarga Vladi saat ini juga ada di kastil ini, jadi jika kalian semua ingin bertemu dengannya, minta saja pada pelayan untuk mengantarkan."

Pertemuan berakhir hanya dengan kata-katanya itu, Azazel dan kelompok Gremory tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan tempat singgasana Valerie berada, semuanya dibawa menuju kamar yang di telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sembari berjalan, Issei yang tampak bingung tentang Valerie yang berbicara ke arah tempat kosong yang tak ada seorangpun, akhirnya tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Sensei, dengan siapa dia berbicara?"

Azazel membuat ekspresi serius, "Orang mati dari dunia lain."

"Orang mati bagaimana? Jiwa manusia yang pergi ke neraka, alam kematian atau dunia bawah?"

"Cukupkan hanya dengan berpikir kalau dia berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa benar-benar kita pahami. Pikirannya telah banyak tercemar karena berlebihan menggunakan Holy Grail."

Itu benar. Nampak sekali kalau hati Valerie Tepes dan emosinya tidak normal.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Valerie?" Gasper bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Orang yang paling terpukul di antara semuanya pastilah dia.

"Itulah Holy Grail. Dengan bersentuhan pada prinsip kehidupan, dia dipaksa mengatakan tentang bagaimana kehidupan dan jiwa itu terbuat. Informasi tentang kehidupan itu sungguhlah besar sampai bisa dianggap tidak ada batasnya. Dia mengambil pemikiran dan konsep kematian, kehidupan, dan berbagai hal lain saat dia menggunakan Holy Grail. Di dalam hati dan jiwanya bergabung semua itu. Banyak pemikiran dari orang lain yang datang ke hatinya hingga dia mengalami kerusakan."

Pada intinya, ada banyak pemikiran orang lain yang berkumpul dan bersatu dalam otak Valerie. Pikirannya bisa saja meledak setiap saat.

"Dia tidak lagi dalam kondisi normal. Membuatnya berbicara dengan yang mati adalah satu-satunya sifat yang muncul. Berbicara pada mereka sambil menikmatinya adalah bukti bahwa pikirannya telah tercemar sampai level kritis. Marius pasti membuat Valerie cukup banyak menggunakan Holy Grail. Sampai ke level di mana dia bisa membangkitkan kembali Naga Jahat ke dunia ini seperti yang terjadi pada Grendel dan Crom Cruach. Agar dia bisa selamat, kita harus menghentikannya menggunakan Holy Grail itu sendiri dan...–"

Azazel berhenti bicara sampai disitu.

Itu karena dia merasakan seseorang berjalan didepannya.

Pria baya dengan rambut perak muncul diujung koridor.

DEG!?

Auranya tidak berbohong, semua orang bisa langsung tahu kalau dia adalah iblis. Iblis yang memancarkan aura menakutkan dan mengerikan yang tanpa dasar.

Azazel membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan menghadapi laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

Segera sesaat laki-laki itu melihat Azazel, dia menunjukan senyuman polos yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang yang lebih muda dari penampilannya. "Oh? Ya ampun, suatu kebetulan kita bertemu."

"Sudah kuduga kau orangnya!"

"Hohooooo... Lama tak jumpa, Paman Azazel. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, hmm?"

"Sensei, siapa dia?"

Rias tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, jadi dia bertanya.

"Rizevim. Meskipun kau masih muda, aku yakin kau telah mendengar nama ini dari orang tuamu. Itu adalah orang yang harus kau ketahui jika kau adalah seorang Gremory."

Mendengar nama itu, ekspresi Rias mengkaku.

"Kau pasti bercanda…..! Iya kan, Sensei?"

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan nama orang ini, Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Lucifer? Nama belakang itu membuat shock semua orang. Hanya ada satu yang memakai nama belakang itu, kakaknya Rias, Sirzech Gremory. Tapi ini..?

Rizevim tersenyum seperti dia sedang sangat senang, "Jangan menunjukan muka menakutkan seperti itu. Aku merasa sangat tua, tahu."

"Sensei, Lucifer yang kau maksud–?"

"Ya, tanpa diragukan lagi Issei. Dia adalah anak sebenarnya yang lahir dari Lucifer sebelumnya dan "Lilith" yang dikatakan sebagai Ibu dari awal mula seluruh Iblis. Orang yang terekam dalam Kitab sebagai "Lilin". Dan juga kakek sebenarnya dari Vali yang disebut sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Dan dia adalah boss Khaos Brigade saat ini. Jadi itulah sebutan "orang itu" yang terus kukatakan selama ini sampai kita tiba di sini."

!?

Semua anggota kelompok Gremory kehilangan kata-katanya. Itu jelas karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Boss Khaos Brigade saat ini, organisasi yang ditakuti dan sangat dibenci karena perbuatan mereka yang telah membuat kekacauan di mana-mana.

Rias mengatakan apa yang ia tahu, "Di masa lampau ketika keturunan Maou sebelumnya menguasai Underworld, Rizevim Livan Lucifer terhitung sebagai satu di antara Iblis Super bersamaan dengan kakakku Sirzechs-niisama dan Ajuka Astaroth-sama. Namun setelah perang sipil di Underworld berakhir dengan kemenangan Maou Baru, dia menghilangkan keberadaan dirinya."

Iblis Super atau Super Devil adalah julukan bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan jauh diatas Iblis kelas ultimate, mereka merupakan eksistensi yang tidak biasa, yang banyak dipertanyakan apakah mereka itu adalah benar-benar seorang Iblis.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak bertindak karena suatu dendam atau kebencian seperti Katerea yang telah mati atau semua keturunan lain dari Maou sebelumnya. Politik untuk Iblis sudah cukup dengan Sirzechs-kun dan yang lainnya, kau tau?. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu hal lain di mana itu tidak ada hubungannya pada hal-hal semacam politik. Dan aku melakukan hal itu dengan memanfaatkan organisasi ini. Heheheeeee..."

"Lalu apa maumu dengan bangsa Vampire hah?"

Rizevim tertawa menakutkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. "Uhyahahaaa. Aku adalah inverstor untuk penelitian dan revolusi Marius-kun. Jadi aku diperlakukan seperti tamu spesial dari pemerintahan sementara. Bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk meletakkan tanganmu pada tubuhku di tempat ini. Kau paham kan? Meskipun aku tidak bermaksud untuk kalah kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Entah darimana, sebuah bayangan kecil muncul dibelakang Rizevim tanpa adanya sebuah hawa keberadaan.

Dia seorang gadis pendek seperti anak kelas 1 SMP. Dia mengenakan gaun gothic lolita hitam.

DEGGGG!

"Ini...!?"

Perasaan berat langsung menerpa, seolah gravitasi yang menarik tubuh meningkat lima puluh kali lipat lebih kuat. Itu terjadi saat si gadis kecil melepaskan hawa keberadaannya.

Siapapun menyadari tekanan ini luar biasa kuat. Ketika berjumpa dengan Crom Cruach saja sudah sangat berat, dan ini lebih berat lagi. Aura naga terpancar dari gadis itu, jauh melebihi level kekuatan asli seekor Naga dari kelas Surgawi maupun Naga Jahat Brutal.

Azazel, Issei, dan siapapun kini berpikir kalau kastil Tepes sudah menjadi sarang mosnter.

Rizevim meletakan tangannya diatas kepala gadis itu.

"Gadis ini adalah maskot dari organisasi kupimpin saat ini. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah . . . . . . . ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Lumayan panjang chapter ini. Ga ada batle, tapi makin banyak yang terungkap.

Ada empat kubu yang jelas-jelas punya kepentingan sendiri-sendiri. Kubu Koalisi Reliji Injil dan Mitologi Norse makin menjadi dengan ideologinya. Sakra, Hades, dan Ares bermain-main dengan perang, berniat menyeret serta banyak dewa-dewa lainnya. Boss Khaos Brigade sudah keluar, dan Tim Naruto makin menunjukkan gerakannya. Sisa Konoha dan sekutunyadibahas chapter depan, mungkin. Eheeee.

Terus di chapter ini muncul tiga nama baru. Yang baca atau nonton Fate Series, tentu kenal dong. Memang fokus konflik hanya pada karakter-karakter dari Naruto dan DxD saja, kemunculan karakter dari anime lain hanya untuk meramaikan suasana. Ares pun sebenarnya bukan chara dari Dxd. Bahkan dari reliji Hindu-Buddha, yang benar-benar mendapat peran di LN DxD hanya Sakra, Shiva, dan Sun Wukong. Lalu dari Olympus cuma Hades saja kalau aku ga salah ingat. Dari Norse pun adanya cuma Odin. Kalau Loki udah mati. Nama-nama lain seperti Zeus, Poseidon, Thor, Brahma, Vishnu, dan banyak lagi dewa-dewa lainnya hanya sekedar lewat.

Intinya, pusat konflik cuma antara karakter-karakter yang nyata dari anime Naruto ataupun DxD. Karakter lain hanya akan berperan sebagai peserta perang Armageddon nanti. Kukatakan diawal begini agar nanti konflik tidak terlalu luas.

Selanjutnya, siapa yang bisa menebak sosok yang dibawa Rizevim?

Ulasan Review:

Chapter kemarin NaruHina emang ga keluar. Dan selama kerusuhan di Rumania, dua orang ini akan jarang muncul, chapter inipun hanya sedikit. Arc Rumania akan lebih fokus untuk Konoha yang dari awal emang jarang muncul, demi persiapan perang.

Yang nanyain Tim Vali, mereka punya tujuan sendiri, khususnya Vali, berhubungan dengan kakeknya.

Azazel?, Err katanya dia jahat. Ya memang begitulah. Tidak jahat juga sih sebenarnya, dia bersama Petinggi Tiga Fraksi yang lain punya ideologi yang ingin diwujudkan. Itu saja alasannya.

Kapan NaruHina gabung lagi bersama Konoha? Hmmmm, tunggu saja ya.

Kalau ditanya siapa dan siapa lagi yang lebih kuat, itu relatif sih. Mau Zeus atau Sakra atau yang manapun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sampai disini, aku cuma sebutkan kalau mereka berdua dan beberapa dewa superior lain termasuk dalam _Top 10 Being Strongest in The World_ , begitu saja.

Sekutu Konoha yang sudah pasti baru Kaum Youkai Kyoto saja, Bangsa Vampire masih dalam progress, dan sekutu lainnya akan sedikit ku ungkit di chapter depan. Ingat, Konoha masih terlalu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan golongan superior. Jika dibandingkan dengan Fraksi malaikat yang punya 1 juta malaikat kloning plus pasukan asli, bayangkan saja Konoha paling banyak punya 10.000 shinobi dari jounin sampai genin. Kan Konoha cuma satu desa doang? Sisanya pun cuma warga sipil biasa. Jadi bisa membandingkan sendiri, 'kan?

Ras werewolf sudah disebutkan dichapter kemarin termasuk bagian dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi - Mitologi Norse.

Zeus Vs Raikage A?, mana ada! Raikagenya udah jadi sejarah di dunia shinobi yang telah kiamat.

Nah tuh, Tim Naruto yang diotaki Sona semakin aktif bergerak, bahkan berhubungan langsung dengan pemimpin Khaos Brigade, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Gimana reaksi Rias dkk kalau ketemu Sona yang begitu, hahaaaaa, bayangin aja sendiri kalau mau.

Lalu, Azazel udah mulai tuh meracuni pikiran Rias dkk. Aku pernah bilang deh kayaknya dahulu, kalau Kelompok Gremory bakal jadi boneka aliansi. Terutama Sekiryutei sebagai ujung tombak kekuatan mereka.

Orochimaru? serta Tim Taka. Aku buat kalau dia diluar Konoha saat kiamat terjadi. Jadi di FF ini dia udah mati.

Juubi?, tunggu saja nanti ya.

Pemilik dari masing-masing 13 SG longinus kah? Aku udah konsepin sesuai LN DxD sampai Vol 20. Dan disana, cuma ada 11 pengguna longinus yang dimunculkan. Jadi di FF ini hanya segitu juga, dan punya peran masing-masing tentunya.

Dari Suna yang masih hidup adalah Gaara. Kankuro juga, entar dia dapat peran kok. Bahkan di chapter 41 diceritakan kalau Temari dan Shikamaru sudah menikah dan sedang menjalankan program kehamilan.

Super Soldier Serum dan Adamantium yang kemarin digunakan Gai memang mengambil referensi milik Hero Marvell. Hanya saja di sini efeknya cuma sementara, tidak permanen. Kalau permanen, bisa-bisa Gai menggantikan peran Naruto sebagai Main Chara.

Thanks yang udah ngasih info nama-nama yang masuk Top 10. Aku dari kemarin cari itu, tapi ga ketemu. Dan berhubung udah terlanjur sampai sini, jadi daftar itu akan sedikit berubah menyesuaikan alur cerita.

Shinobi Konoha punya alat terbang? Heheeee, emang Gai ke Amerika cuma dapat adamantium sama serum super soldier doang?. Ada kok yang lain lagi.

Kalau pemetaan kekuatan, Konoha secara power akan dibawah jika dibanding kubu lain, tapi tetap saja punya potensi besar untuk memenangkan perang.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 30 September 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _"Sensei, Lucifer yang kau maksud–?"_

 _"Ya, tanpa diragukan lagi Issei. Dia adalah anak sebenarnya yang lahir dari Lucifer sebelumnya dan "Lilith" yang dikatakan sebagai Ibu dari awal mula seluruh Iblis. Orang yang terekam dalam_ _Al-_ _Kitab sebagai "Lilin". Dan juga kakek sebenarnya dari Vali yang disebut sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Dia adalah boss Khaos Brigade saat ini. Jadi itulah sebutan "orang itu" yang terus kukatakan selama ini sampai kita tiba di sini._ _Nama aslinya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer_ _"_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **Beta Reader: Papan Oujia (Trio Nica)**

 **Chapter 56: Rumania's Disaster Part 2.**

 **.**

 **-Tepes Territory, Rumania-**

Entah darimana, sebuah bayangan kecil muncul di belakang Rizevim tanpa adanya hawa keberadaan. Seorang gadis pendek seperti anak kelas 1 SMP, mengenakan gaun gothic lolita hitam.

DEGGGG!

"Ini...!?"

Perasaan berat langsung menerpa membuat mata terbelalak, seolah gravitasi yang menarik tubuh meningkat seratus kali lipat lebih kuat. Itu terjadi saat si gadis kecil melepaskan hawa keberadaannya.

Siapapun menyadari tekanan ini luar biasa kuat. Ketika berjumpa dengan Crom Cruach saja sudah sangat berat dan ini lebih berat lagi, jauh teramat berat hingga tubuh terasa kepayahan seperti kehabisan nafas. Aura naga yang terpancar dari gadis itu jauh melebihi level kekuatan asli seekor Naga Surgawi maupun Naga Jahat Brutal.

Rizevim meletakan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Gadis ini adalah maskot dari organisasi kupimpin saat ini. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Lilith."

". . . . . . ."

"Oy! Biar lebih manis, mari kita panggil dia Lilith-chan." Rizevim tersenyum bangga menyebutkan nama itu.

". . . . . . ."

"Hummm, aku memberi dia nama seperti nama ibuku. Cocok kan? Ahh, aku merasa sangat bahagia mengatakannya, seperti berkumpul dengan keluargaku lagi."

". . . . . . ."

"Paman Azazeeellll~~~, kenapa kau diam? Ayolaaaah. Aku sedang berbahagia, jadi setidaknya kau harus ikut tertawa bersamaku."

"Apa-apaan ini hah?" Azazel berteriak murka. Emosi dan amarahnya meluap-luap.

"Wuiih, seram. Mwahahahahaaaaa..."

DEG!?

Tekanan luar biasa yang tidak dapat dijelaskan keluar lagi dari gadis itu. Dia melepaskan atmosfer yang harus ditakuti. Saat ini, Issei dan semua bagian dari Kelompok Gremory jelas merasa kalau diri mereka hanyalah bayi tikus kecil baru lahir yang dipelototi singa jantan buas kelaparan.

"A-ku. A-kan. Melindungi. Tuan. .vim."

Kata per kata meluncur seperti suara kaset rusak dari mulut gadis maskot yang dipanggil Lilith. Sunyi dan tak ada ekspresi sama sekali namun kental akan ancaman membunuh. Dia seolah diprogram untuk membunuh tanpa ampun siapa saja yang bertindak berlawanan dengan ucapannya.

"Horaaaa, Lilith-chan. Jangan membuat mereka takut! Kasihan mereka tahu."

Atmosfer terasa sedikit lebih ringan, namun tekanan luar biasa masih tetap dirasakan Azazel dan murid-muridnya.

"Rizevim, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ophis sampai dia jadi begini?"

Azazel yang paling lama hidup diantara semua orang jelas sangat mengenal siapa gadis kecil itu.

"Sensei?"

"Ya benar, Issei. Dialah Dewi Naga Ophis, The Uroboros Dragon yang dijuluki Sang Ketidakbatasan. Tidak salah lagi, aku sudah mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya. Aura mengerikan tak berdasar yang tak bisa kita deskripsikan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, aku sangat ingat. Itu baru sebagian kecil kekuatan Ophis. Aku yakin Ddraig dalam tubuhmu tidak menyangkal hal ini."

Issei mengangguk takut. Ekspresinya mungkin sama dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Ddraig, tangan kiri Issei dimana gauntlet Boosted Gear berada bergetar kuat saking ketakutannya akibat merasakan tekanan dari Ophis. Itulah yang dirasakan Ddraig, kekuatan aslinya sebagai Naga Surgawi tak akan berarti apa-apa jika dihadapkan pada kekuatan sejati Ophis.

"Terakhir kali aku menemuinya, dia dalam wujud orang tua. Tapi sekarang penampilannya berwujud seorang Bishoujo. Itu tak masalah, bagi dia penampilan hanyalah dekorasi, dia bisa berubah menjadi apapun yang dia mau. Namun seperti apapun penampilannya, aku tetap mengenalinya sebagai Ophis."

Azazel menjelaskan semua itu dibawah tekanan kuat yang bisa saja membisukan dan mengambil semua suaranya. Biar bagaimanapun kuatnya dia sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, tetap saja dia hanyalah seekor lalat yang langsung mati begitu tekena kibasan ekor Ophis.

Bagi Rias dan semua budak-budaknya, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu langsung dengan Ophis, bertemu dengan eksistensi yang dijuluki Ketidakbatasan. Tekanan yang mereka terima seperti menghadapi kematian padahal Ophis belum melakukan apa-apa.

Rizevim mengusapkan telapak tangannya di kepala Lilith sambil menatap kearah Azazel. "Aku memujimu untuk itu, Paman Azazel. Yah seperti katamu, benar sekali kalau anak kecil ini adalah Dewi Naga Ophis. Tak diragukan lagi, kita semua bisa merasakan sebagian kecil dari aura kekuatan sejati Ketidakbatasan."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Azazel sama sekali tak mengerti. Sejak lama dia mengenal Ophis, yang ia tahu Dewi Naga tak akan mau diperlakukan seperti ini dan tak mungkin juga ada yang sanggup membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Sejauh yang Azazel tahu, Ophis dan kekuatannya adalah eksistensi yang tak ada makhluk manapun yang bisa mencapainya. Dia makhluk yang tak mempedulikan apapun selain apa yang dia inginkan. Tak tertarik sama sekali dengan situasi seperti apapun yang melanda seluruh dunia.

Keinginan Ophis hanya satu, yaitu dunia tenang. Maksudnya adalah ia ingin mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya dengan kembali ke Celah Dimensi yang merupakan kampung halamannya tempat ia terlahir dari ketiadaan. Namun di Celah Dimensi ada eksistensi bernama Great Red. Selama makhluk itu ada, Ophis tak akan bisa kembali ke Celah Dimensi. Tak ada istilahnya dua naga terkuat mau berbagi tempat yang sama.

Hal inilah yang memaklumi keberadaan Ophis sebagai pemimpin Khaos Brigade. Dengan menempatkan dirinya di tempat tertinggi dalam organisasi teroris itu dan mengumpulkan kekuatan, Ophis berkesempatan kembali ke Celah Dimensi. Walau hal ini diragukan oleh orang-orang penting dari setiap golongan. Selama Ophis memimpin, Khaos Brigade tidak lebih sebagai tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang buangan yang tidak diterima dimanapun, sehingga mereka lebih mudah dikontrol ketimbang keberadaanya tak jelas.

Itu keadaan sebelumnya, namun semenjak Ophis diketahui turun jabatan, bahkan diculik oleh Tim Vali dengan tujuan konyol seperti yang diberitakan oleh media permainan politik, semuanya berubah. Ophis tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya dan apa yang dia lakukan semenjak operasi Cao Cao dan pasukan Hades berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Kenyataan yang diterima Azazel kalau Rizevim lah sekarang yang menjadi pemimpin Khaos Brigade saja sudah membuatnya terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat kondisi Ophis sekarang.

Ophis itu pasif dan tak punya hasrat bertarung selain kepada Great Red, tapi dia cerdas. Itu yang Azazel tahu, dan dia dibuat bingung tak percaya dengan apa yang ada saat ini.

Pertama, Ophis tak mungkin dimanipulasi sampai sebegininya. Walaupun dia akan memberikan ular-ularnya kepada siapa saja yang mau tunduk padanya, walaupun Ophis netral dan gampang dimanfaatkan oleh pihak manapun asal mau mengikutinya menurunkan Great Red dari singasananya, tapi kalau sampai Ophis dibuat jadi boneka seperti ini, itu mustahil.

Kedua, terakhir kali diketahui keberadaan Ophis bersama Vali. Vali punya hubungan luar biasa buruk dengan Rizevim. Jadi mana mungkin Vali menyerahkan Ophis begitu saja, terlebih lagi dalam kondisi begitu.

Ketiga, Vali menginginkan sesuatu dari Ophis seperti yang diberitakan media saat itu bahwa Vali ingin meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan bantuan kekuatan Ophis. Namun Azazel tahu pasti bahwa berita itu bohong besar. Dia tahu bagaimana dan apa tujuan Vali karena dia lah yang mendidik dan membesarkannya, meski saat ini Vali ia anggap telah berkhianat. Vali ingin menantang Great Red karena itulah dia memutuskan masuk kedalam Khaos Brigade, juga ingin lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin dia bunuh yaitu Rizevim, kakeknya. Hal yang bisa Azazel duga dari insiden di Venesia adalah Vali berusaha mengamankan Ophis dari suatu hal yang dia anggap buruk.

Namun kenyataan sekarang memukul telak semua pemikirannya sebagai orang yang mengetahui banyak hal tentang situasi dunia saat ini selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun ia hidup. Ophis yang awalnya begitu, tiba-tiba saja jadi begini. Semuanya terasa sangat tak masuk akal. Azazel merasa dia telah mengamati jalan hidup panjang yang dilintasi Ophis, namun begitu melewati terowongan pendek, lalu bommb, segalanya berubah. Ada benang yang putus dari Ophis yang tak diketahuinya, dan itu bagian yang sangat penting.

"Hei, Ophis."

Azazel mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sang Dewi Naga, tapi sepertinya gagal karena tak ada respon apapun. Namun Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ini tak ingin menyerah.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bertemu denganmu dalam wujud bishoujo. Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang kau rencanakan, Ophis?"

"A-ku. A-kan. Melindungi. Tuan. .vim."

Lagi, suara kaset rusak kembali terdengar dari mulut Ophis yang dipanggil Lilith oleh Rizevim.

Sudah cukup. Azazel sadar tak akan ada hasilnya berbicara dengan Ophis saat ini. Padahal ia tahu pasti bahwa Ophis yang sebenarnya akan bersikap terbuka pada siapapun, mudah diajak mengobrol dan tak akan menunjukkan hasrat bertarung kepada selain Great Red. Lagipula, Ophis juga mengenal dirinya sebagai Azazel si Gubernur Malaikat jatuh. Apa selain jadi boneka, Ophis juga amnesia?

Sementara itu, tak ada satupun dari kelompok Gremory yang paham akan situasi ini. Mereka melihat Azazel memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Rizevim, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ophis?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Paman Azazel."

Jawaban yang terkesan santai dan jujur itu mau tidak mau membuat Azazel makin tidak mengerti.

Seakan tahu isi kepala Azazel, Rizevim meneruskan ucapannya, "Satu jam lalu, ada sekelompok anak muda yang datang kepadaku dan memberikan Ophis yang sudah dalam kondisi begini secara cuma-cuma."

"Hah?"

"Yah, tidak bisa dikatakan cuma-cuma juga sih. Mereka mengincar sesuatu dari hasil akhir apa yang kukerjakan, jadi mereka memberikan bantuan. Itu saja."

Azazel memasang ekspresi yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tak akan menduga siapa anak-anak muda itu, pasti kau kenal, bahkan aku saja awalnya sangat terkejut dengan mereka. Mereka muncul begitu saja dan mempermainkan orang dewasa ini." Rizevim menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. "Melakukan serah terima Ophis seakan Dewi Naga itu hanyalah sebuah permen, huhuuuuuuu. Aku merasa minder memikirkan rencana mereka."

"Rizevim!"

Azazel sadar ini masalah besar dan berujung rumit suatu saat nanti. Ada kelompok baru lagi yang muncul dan bermain-main dengan situasi dunia. Pasti akan menyebabkan masalah untuk rencana membangun Imperium of Bible. Dan apa kata Rizevim tadi?, Azazel mengenal mereka. Ini buruk. Azazel berpikir ada pengkhianat dari kalangannya. Siapapun orang itu, pasti mereka kuat.

"Yeaaahh, Paman. Aku tak bisa memberitahukan identitas mereka, bisa-bisa leherku dipenggal. Dan kalau tentang tujuanku, kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."

"Tck!"

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku lewat. Ada sesuatu untuk didiskusikan dengan Marius-kun. Ayo berdamai disini~. Rumah ini milik Vampir~, Berkelahi tidak baik~. Sebuah negara yang tertutup dengan harga diri yang tinggi sungguhlah indah . Ugyahahahahhaaaaaaa..."

Rizevim yang tertawa senang sampai ke dasar hatinya melewati Azazel dan yang lain sambil membawa Ophis yang bersamanya.

Issei dan lainnya tampak marah, marah pada diri sendiri karena hanya bisa melihat Rizevim melewati mereka tanpa melakukan apapun.

Azazel mengatakan sesuatu kepada Rizevim sebelum dia menghilang, "Rizevim, Vali mengincarmu."

Rizevim berhenti. "Oh iya. Aku ingat sekarang, Grigori mengambil dan membesarkan cucuku." Rizevim berbalik badan dan bertanya pada Azazel. "Apakah dia bertambah sedikit kuat? Meskipun kupikir dia lebih kuat daripada putraku yang bodoh yang merupakan ayahnya."

". . . . ."

"Oh, aku lupa. Dia kan mengkhianatimu kan Paman Azazel?. Gyahahahaaaa..."

Bagi Azazel, Vali memang mengkhianatinya tapi itu tak perlu dipikirkan. Ia kenal Vali sebagai iblis muda maniak bertarung. Selain menantang Great Red dan membunuh Rizevim, Vali tak akan menghalangi rencana besarnya sebab bagi Sang Hakuryuukou terkuat itu mau dunia damai ataupun perang sama saja, yang penting ada lawan untuk diajak bertarung.

"Dia akan memenggal kepalamu suatu hari nanti, dan dia sudah berada di kawasan ini."

Mendengar itu, Rizevim tersenyum lebar. "Whoaaaah...! Sebagai kakeknya, itu membuatku senang sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis."

Rizevim melanjutkan langkahnya melalui koridor sambil meninggalkan tawanya yang menakutkan. Dia juga melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, kastil utama Tepes telah berubah menjadi sarang monster. Bukan hanya Rizevim, Crom Cruach, dan Ophis saja, tapi juga sekelompok anak muda misterius. Meski tidak diketahui dimana mereka berada, tapi kelompok itu pasti mengamati dari sudut tergelap yang tak mungkin terlihat. Mampu membuat Ophis menjadi seperti sekarang adalah bukti bahwa kekuatan kelompok itu tak ternalar akal.

.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan tak terduga dengan Rizevim. Masih berada didalam Kastil Vampir Tepes, Issei dan Koneko sedang berjalan mengiringi pelayan kastil untuk menemui Valerie. Di sana sudah ada Gasper dan Rias. Sedangkan Azazel pergi bersama bawahan Marius. Tidak tahu untuk apa, bagi Issei dan lainnya itu adalah urusan orang dewasa. Yang bisa diduga mungkin berhubungan dengan Sacred Gear, khususnya Holy Grail.

Issei dan Koneko langsung dipanggil begitu mereka menyelesaikan obrolannya dengan Kepala Keluarga Vladi, ayah dari Gasper. Ayah Gasper yang Pro Pemerintahan Tepes sebelum kudeta.

Obrolan itu antara Ayah Gasper dengan semua budak Rias kecuali Gasper. Cukup banyak hal yang dibahas, diantaranya tentang Ibu Gasper yang telah tiada. Meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan Gasper. Proses persalinannya memang sulit, tapi penyebab utama dia meninggal akibat shock berat.

Gasper ketika lahir tidak lah berbentuk suatu makhluk hidup, bahkan tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali dengan vampir. Gasper lahir sebagai sesuatu yang terbungkus dalam aura menakutkan. Benda hitam yang menakutkan dan menggeliat keluar dari perut ibunya, tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, bahkan melihatnya saja seperti kau akan kena kutukan. Itulah yang membuat mental Ibu Gasper begitu terpukul hingga membawanya ke alam kematian. Tidak hanya itu, perawat dan pelayan yang berada pada kejadian itu juga meninggal satu persatu dengan cara yang aneh, mereka semua seperti dikutuk oleh sesuatu.

Secara tak sadar, Gasper lah yang membunuh ibunya sendiri dan semua orang yang terlibat. Dia menggunakan kekuatan kutukan tanpa ia sadari. Gasper berubah menjadi wujud bayi normal beberapa jam setelah lahir, tapi saat itu ibunya sudah meninggal, jadi Gasper sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan ASI.

Namun sampai sekarang, Gasper tidak pernah tahu tentang kejadian itu. Dia juga tidak dibolehkan tahu, sebab itulah Gasper tidak diajak menemui ayahnya.

Mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan itu, sesuatu yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Sacred Gear penghenti waktunya, Gasper dianggap bukan vampire, bukan manusia, bukan pula darah setengah. Dia tidak dianggap di wilayahnya sendiri. Karena itulah, Gasper di berikan pada keluarga Gremory. Gasper lebih baik menjadi iblis ketimbang berada di wilayah vampire. Dia bisa hidup normal disana. Dan pada akhirnya, kesimpulan dari obrolan itu serta kesepakatan antara Ayah Gasper dengan Rias pada pembicaraan sebelumnya adalah tentang serah terima Gasper dimana Keluarga Gremory mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab akan hak asuh Gasper secara resmi.

Sekarang, Issei dan Koneko telah sampai di taman indoor yang terletak di lantai atas kastil. Ini adalah undangan langsung dari Valerie. Si penyelamat Gasper itulah yang memintanya.

Tempat mereka semua berada sekarang adalah tempat tertutup tanpa ada satupun jendela dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa`dilihat dan didengar adalah cahaya lampu, berbagai macam bunga, dan air yang mengalir tenang.

Ada sebuah meja yang terletak ditengah taman dimana Rias, Gasper, dan Valerie telah duduk disana.

Koneko dan Issei menempati kursi yang masih kosong setelah pelayan yang mengantar mereka pergi.

Tidak hanya lima orang saja yang ada disana, ada laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam yang berdiri menyandarkan punggung ke tembok di sudut taman. Masih ingat di kepala Issei dan lainnya, Naga Lingkaran Sabit Crom Cruach, naga jahat terkuat dalam wujud humanoid.

"…"

Issei yang baru datang dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata karena keberadaan Crom Cruach. Sebagai sesama naga yang tak pernah akur, hawa permusuhan tak mungkin bisa dihilangkan.

Crom Cruach menatap sekali pada Issei dan Koneko yang baru datang dalam diam, dan langsung menutup matanya lagi setelah itu.

Valerie tertawa kecil, "Orang disana itu adalah pengawalku. Namanya adalah Crom Cruach-san."

Valerie mengatakannya tanpa tahu siapa jati diri pengawalnya itu. Crom Cruach mengawal Valerie bukan saja untuk melindunginya, tapi lebih tepat dikatakan kalau Crom Cruach bertugas mencegah siapapun membawa kabur Valerie dari Kastil Tepes.

Akhirnya pembicaraan lima orang itu, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Crom Cruach, hanya berputar pada topik kehidupan Gasper di Jepang bersama Kelompok Gremory, lalu tentang impian Valerie ingin melihat matahari dan berjalan di bawahnya. Valerie juga ingin tinggal di Jepang bersama Gasper dan teman-temannya, katanya.

Obrolan mereka dipenuhi suasana kegembiraan, hingga suara lain muncul dan mengganggu semuanya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kalian gembira?"

Dia, yang bertanya, yang baru masuk kedalam taman indoor adalah Marius Tepes. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil mengulas senyum palsu. Keberadaanya bisa dianggap sebagai kumpulan niat jahat yang mengenakan pakaian.

Valerie yang awalnya bicara dengan bahagia, langsung kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Dia menjawab dengan senyum tak biasa, "Marius-oniisama. Aku hanya berbicara pada Gasper dan Rias-sama."

Marius beralih menyapa Rias dan budak-budaknya. "Halo semuanya. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Sejak aku dengar Valerie bertemu dengan tamu, aku pikir aku haruslah menunjukkan diriku juga. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Tampak Marius sengaja bertanya, dia datang untuk memastikan Rias tidak berbuat yang macam-macam pada Valerie.

Rias menanggapi dengan padangan kecut walau masih tersenyum, "Tidak, anda tidak mengganggu kok. Aku juga menimbulkan banyak masalah pada anda karena pengikut [Kesatria]-ku."

Rias meminta maaf akan tindakan Xenovia sebelumnya, saat dia hampir saja mengeluarkan Durandal dan menghunuskannya pada Marius.

"Hm. Tidak, tidak, tak masalah." Marius mengangkat bahunya, tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"P-Permisi!"

"Ada apa, Gasper Vladi?"

Gasper tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dan bertanya sangat terang-terangan, "Bisakah kau melepaskan Valerie? Aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa aku lalukan. Jadi tolong! Tolong jangan buat Valerie menderita lebih dari ini."

Marius mulai berpikir sambil meletakan tangan dibawah dagunya. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskannya."

Jawaban tak terduga itu meluncur begitu saja, perasaan Gasper membuncah diliputi kebahagiaan.

Marius melanjutkan, "Tapi tolong beri aku waktu. Kekuatan politik vampir baru saja berubah. Jika Valerie yang baru saja memimpin sebagai seorang Ratu tiba-tiba turun jabatan, itu tidak baik dilihat. Jadi kami ingin sedikit waktu, baru kemudian aku akan menyerahkan Valerie kepada kalian semua."

Marius menatap Valerie. "Valerie, kau boleh pergi ke Jepang. Kau boleh tinggal disana dengan damai bersama Gasper Vladi."

"Tapi Holy Grail, …..?"

Marius tersenyum sambil meletakan tangannya pada pundak Valerie yang menunjukan pandangan kebingungan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak perlu menggunakannya lagi. Kau sudah menyelesaikan banyak tugasmu. Jadi kau mungkin bisa 'dibebaskan' dari Holy Grail."

"B-Benarkah itu? Ya ampun. Gasper, sepertinya aku bisa pergi ke Jepang." Ada banyak binar kebahagiaan dimata Valerie saat mengungkapkannya kepada Gasper.

"Yaa! Aku juga senang! I-Ini benar-benar sebuah berita bagus!"

Gasper menyahut. Kedua teman masa kecil saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dalam kegembiraan.

Gasper membungkukkan kepalanya pada Marius. "Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak, Tidak masalah. Fufufu." Marius tersenyum penuh arti, yang ditujukan pada Rias, Issei, dan Koneko yang hanya bisa mejaga mulut agar tetap tertutup.

Tiga iblis itu tahu pasti, itu sesuatu yang hampir mustahil, tidak mungkin segampang itu Marius membiarkan Valerie dan Holy Grail pergi. Itu terlalu mencurigakan.

Gasper dan Valerie yang sederhananya dalam kegembiraan, tak sedikitpun mencurigai kata-kata Marius.

' _Dibebaskan'_ , satu kata sarat makna. Kata yang dipenuhi perasaan buruk. Pesta teh di taman itupun berakhir tidak lama setelah Marius pergi.

.

.

.

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Saat ini sudah larut malam, Kakashi baru saja hendak berniat pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan ruangan kerja hokage sebelum sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan niatnya.

Yang datang adalah sababat karib sekalibus rivalnya, Maito Gai. Kalau Gai datang dalam keadaan biasa mungkin bisa ditunda sampai besok hari, tapi kenyataan kalau Gai datang dengan tubuh 'tidak baik' memaksa Kakashi harus menyelesaikan urusannya sekarang juga.

Kejadian itu sebenarnya sudah lewat lebih dari enam jam, sejak sore hari tadi. Namun Gai yang harus mendapat perawatan dini dari Shizune, memaksanya sampai di kantor pusat pemerintahan Konoha ketika sudah larut malam.

Lima belas menit menunggu setelah menyuruh beberapa ANBU membuat panggilan darurat, akhirnya orang-orang yang berkepentingan telah dihadirkan. Yakni orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan keamanan Konoha dan persiapan perang melawan makhluk supranatural.

Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa orang-orang militer saja yakni Tsunade, Shikamaru dan istrinya, Temari. Kemudian ada Sai yang lebih dikenal sebagai ANBU Hawk, yaitu Kapten ANBU Divisi I yang merupakan Divisi Kesatuan Elite Tokubetsu ANBU (ANBU Khusus) yang memiliki spesialisasi tugas untuk menangani dan menyingkirkan bahkan melenyapkan orang ataupun lembaga yang mengancam keutuhan Konoha dari dalam dan dari luar.

Tsunade baru saja memeriksa keadaan Gai, memastikannya lagi setelah sebelumnya ditangani oleh Shizune. Hadir juga Yamato yang terlibat dalam insiden itu secara langsung.

Yamato sudah menyelesaikan cerita tentang apa yang baru saja mereka alami pada semua orang, sedangkan Gai masih belum bisa banyak bicara karena efek samping penggunaan jutsu hingga membuka Gerbang Kedelapan walaupun tubuhnya sudah diperkuat dengan _Super Soldier Serum_.

Sang Rokudaime Hokage duduk di kursinya, sementara yang lain ada yang berdiri ada pula duduk di sofa.

Kakashi membuang nafas panjang, tampak dia sedang frustasi dibalik meja kerjanya. "Tak kusangka lokasi persembunyian kita akan diketahui oleh musuh secepat ini. Padahal kupikir hanya Alucard-dono saja dengan kemampuan spesialnya yang mampu menemukan kita, tapi ternyata golongan supranatural punya teknologi yang sangat hebat."

"Ini situasi genting, Kakashi. Bagaimanapun, kita harus mengambil tindakan secepatnya." kata Tsunade yang bersidekap dada, menanggapi desah frustasi dari penerusnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Mulai saat ini, aku umumkan status Konoha siaga perang level S."

Tak ada yang memprotes keputusan Kakashi. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Kakashi mendesah dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Gai saja sampai dibuat seperti ini oleh Ares, untung saja otaknya jalan kali ini. Jika nanti ada Dewa lain yang datang, aku tidak yakin Konoha bisa selamat. Yang pasti dengan kejadian hari ini, musuh kita bertambah. Selain Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dengan Imperium of Bible-nya, sekarang kita juga bermusuhan dengan kubu mitologi Olympus."

Temari mengemukakan usulnya, "Bagaimana tindakan nyata kita dengan status baru ini? Apa kita harus mencari dan memaksa Naruto pulang untuk memindahkan lokasi kita ke tempat lain agar lebih aman?"

Suami dari putri padang pasir, Shikamaru, menguap sebentar lalu membuat sanggahan,"Tidak, ku rasa itu bukan ide bagus. Kita tidak bisa kabur dari mereka semua. Pertama kali kita kecolongan, itu jadi sebuah keberuntungan karena Alucard-dono tidak punya niat buruk, bahkan meminta bantuan dari kita. Tapi yang kedua, Ares dan pasukannya, datang untuk menghabisi Konoha. Walaupun posisi kita berpindah, aku tidak yakin mereka tidak akan menemukan kita lagi. Sekali kita ketahuan, berarti kita tak punya tempat bersembunyi lagi. Berharap saja yang ketiga nanti tidak lebih buruk dari Ares dan masih lama."

Sai tampak lebih suka diam, berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan wajah tertutup topeng elang.

Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Prioritas utama kita adalah penduduk Konoha. Kita harus mempercepat proses pemindahan warga kita ke bumi."

"Kau benar Shikamaru." sahut Kakashi. "Meski ini agak sulit karena Badan Kependudukan Pemerintah Jepang sangat ketat dalam mengatur dan mengawasi pertumbuhan penduduknya, tapi akan ku usahakan."

"Ku rasa akan lebih baik kalau memindahkan warga kita ke kota yang jauh, yang netral atau ke pedalaman Hokkaido. Kalau Kota Kuoh jelas-jelas teritori iblis. Aku khawatir nanti kota itu akan jadi medan perang." ucap Temari.

"Yah, tentang itu juga sudah dimasukkan dalam rencana."

Tsunade ambil giliran bersuara, "Bagus lah kalau begitu. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah bagaimana kita sebagai shinobi Konoha menghadapi semua ancaman itu?"

Kakashi menumpukan kedua siku di mejanya, menautkan jari-jari tangan untuk menopang dagu, pose yang selalu ia buat saat berpikir mencari keputusan. "Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Satu-satunya antisipasi yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya dengan penguatan militer."

Shizune telah selesai dengan perawatan terakhir untuk Gai. Kaki pengganti dari bahan adamantium itu dilepas karena sudah rusak dan kehilangan beberapa pin dan mur. Gai pun tampak tertidur lelap di sofa karena kelelahan.

Shizune berdiri lalu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. "Ini surat kesepakatan kita dengan Lembaga Riset Fenomena Supranatural di Amerika. Mereka bersedia menghubungkan kita dengan Badan Penelitian dan Pengembangan Senjata Militer dan menfasilitasi pengadaan senjata secara besar-besaran untuk kita. _Super Soldier Serum_ dan kaki pengganti berbahan adamantium untuk Gai adalah pertukaran awal untuk itu."

Semenjak berhasil membuat hubungan militer dengan Kaum Youkai dari Kyoto, Kakashi semakin intensif menugaskan banyak shinobi dari Divisi Intel ke dunia luar untuk mencari informasi tentang eksistensi maupun kelompok yang berguna untuk membangun kekuatan militer bersama Konoha. Salah satu shinobi yang sampai ke Amerika berhasil menyusup ke dalam lembaga rahasia negara itu hingga menemukan sekelompok orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Lembaga Riset Fenomena Supernatural, itulah yang dimaksud. Kemudian Shizune yang dikawal oleh Gai dan Yamato pergi ke Amerika untuk membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan lembaga itu.

Kakashi menerima dokumen yang dari tangan Shizune, dia membaca isinya sebentar. "Lalu apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?"

"Mereka hanya sekelompok peneliti, tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan pertikaian yang terjadi. Jadi kutawari mereka jalan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dunia supranatural dan meneliti sesukanya, lalu mereka setuju dengan begitu mudahnya setelah kuberikan beberapa bukti."

"Apa kau tahu tujuan lembaga riset di Amerika itu, Shizune? Mereka mendapatkan uang dari donatur untuk biaya melakukan penelitian, pasti ada keuntungan yang diinginkan oleh para donatur sebagai hasilnya, iya kan?" tanya Kakashi, kembali dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi setelah meletakkan dokumen di meja.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, mereka menginginkan teknologi milik makhluk supranatural yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk kepentingan manusia yang pasti punya nilai jual tinggi. Salah satu contohnya adalah pengkajian teknik sihir teleportasi sebagai konsep dasar pembuatan alat untuk berpindah secara instan, mungkin semacam 'Pintu Kemana Saja' yang sangat populer dalam salah satu film fiksi ilmiah. Aku juga menawarkan kepada mereka tubuh asli makhluk supranatural untuk diteliti dan dibedah. Ada iblis liar, malaikat jatuh, hewan dari Neraka dan makhluk lainnya yang telah dijinakkan. Mereka dengan senang hati menerimanya dan berjanji akan memediasi kita secara penuh dengan badan militer negara adidaya itu dalam pengadaan senjata."

Temari terketuk untuk bertanya, "Menurutku masih ada hal yang mengganjal. Kita membutuhkan logistik senjata mereka, pasti mereka akan bertanya-tanya tentang itu? Untuk apa kita perlu senjata, iya kan?"

"Aku berterus terang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa saat ini hubungan antar golongan makhluk supranatural sedang panas dan akan timbul perang."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka menanggapinya seolah tidak peduli?"

"Ehmm." Shikamaru berdehem pelan untuk mengambil perhatian. "Manusia-manusia dalam lembaga riset itu pasti bukan lah orang bodoh. Mereka memulai penelitian tentu dengan di dasarkan pada kitab-kitab maupun bukti-bukti arkeolog yang ada. Dari sana mereka bisa tahu bagaimana esensi atau hakikat makhluk supranatural sebenarnya. Apapun jenisnya, setiap makhluk supranatural membutuhkan manusia untuk terus ada, lebih tepatnya kepercayaan di hati manusia. Wajar jika suatu saat terjadi perang antar makhluk supranatural atas dasar prinsip dominasi.

Suatu ras makhluk supranatural tertentu dari satu reliji atau mitologi berniat menjadi dominator dan menginginkan seluruh manusia bumi menjadi penganutnya. Yang jelas, para peneliti itu pasti sudah mencapai kesimpulan bahwa apapun pertikaian yang terjadi, manusia biasa tak akan pernah terlibat didalamnya sebagai peserta perang karena manusia adalah apa yang diperebutkan dalam perang itu. Mau seperti apapun jalannya perang antar makhluk supranatural, wilayah manusia akan seminimal mungkin terkena dampak perang. Terserah nanti manusia akan menjadi budak reliji atau mitologi mana, itu sama saja bagi mereka, tapi yang jelas dengan mendapatkan teknologi milik makhluk supranatural, tentu peradaban manusia akan berkembang pesat."

Semua orang mengangguk, mengerti bagaimana pendapat yang di utarakan Shikamaru.

"Kesimpulannya, kita beruntung karena kita yang pertama kali membuka diri pada peneliti-peneliti di Amerika itu, iya kan Shikamaru?"

"Itu benar, Rokudaime-sama."

"Kalau seperti itu, mungkin ada satu hal yang menjadi masalah nantinya, Hokage-sama?"

"Katakan apa maksudmu, Temari!"

Mata Temari melirik ke arah Yamato lalu sebentar lalu kembali menatap semua orang. "Begini, tadi Yamato-taichou mengatakan kalau Gai sempat memperlihatkan kaki pengganti dari Adamantium yang bertuliskan ' _Made in USA_ ' bahkan dengan entengnya menyebut _Super Soldier Serum_ sebagai obat amerika. Dari situ, Ares dan mereka yang berkaitan dengan kejadian sore tadi pasti sadar kalau kita menjalin hubungan militer dengan Amerika."

Shizune angkat bicara, "Kalau tentang itu, kurasa tak usah terlalu dikhawatirkan. Lembara riset itu berjalan sangat rahasia, jadi tidak mudah menemukan mereka dan fasilitasnya, bahkan oleh makhluk supranatural sekalipun."

"Tapi..."

"Cukup! Shizune, Temari." Kakashi mencoba menengahi, "Begini saja, kita akan mengirimkan beberapa shinobi elite kita untuk membantu pengamanan fasilitas riset itu dan para penelitinya. Mereka juga harus kita peringatkan untuk waspada. Kalaupun misalnya nanti tiba-tiba ada kejadian tak terduga oleh kubu Olympus, yang harus diprioritaskan adalah keselamatan orang-orang penting dan ilmuan-ilmuan disana."

"Keputusan yang bagus, Kakashi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi mereka sebagai mitra kita." ucap Tsunade.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Oh iya, Tsunede-sama. Dua jam lalu, Sasuke yang kutugaskan untuk mengintai dan mengawasi semua hal yang terjadi dengan Bangsa Vampire di Rumania mengirimkan informasi. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya besok saja, tapi kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat."

Arus informasi antar shinobi Konoha tak lagi memanfaatkan burung elang, itu sudah jauh ketinggalan jaman jika dibandingkan dengan peradaban di dunia baru ini. Dengan cepat mereka semua belajar hal baru lalu memanfaatkan teknologi apapun yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Beberapa shinobi muda yang memiliki kemampuan otak mumpuni dikirim kedunia luar untuk belajar teknologi informasi dan komunikasi. Dalam dua bulan saja, Konoha sudah memiliki jaringan informasi rahasia dan server sendiri meski masih memanfaatkan satelit milik manusia bumi.

Mata hazel Tsunade memicing, menuntut keingintahuannya hilang segera. "Informasi apa, Kakashi?"

"Ada banyak pasukan Fraksi Iblis yang mengepung wilayah Rumania."

"Bukannya Gaara sudah melaporkan hal itu ya tadi sore? Si mata panda itu mendengar langsung ancaman Azazel pada Ratu Vampire Carmilla, iya kan?"

"Yang dilaporkan Sasuke bukan hanya itu saja. Dia tidak sengaja menemukan ada beberapa orang dari golongan lain yang bergerak secara rahasia di Rumania. Tidak ikut terlibat, tapi sepertinya mereka juga melakukan pengintaian disana, entah untuk kepentingan apa. Setelah diidentifikasi, ternyata orang-orang itu adalah makhluk yang berasal dari legenda Reliji Hindu-Buddha, para siluman."

"Ya ampun, ini semua bertambah rumit." keluh Temari, tangannya bergerak memijit pelipis kirinya.

"Bagaimana analisismu dengan semua hal ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi.

Shikamaru mengusap janggutnya yang mulai tumbuh lebat, matanya melirik sebentar ke arah tiga orang lain yang juga ada didalam ruangan itu, berdiri di arah yang berseberangan dengannya. Tak tahu kenapa mereka dihadirkan, mungkin Kakashi memiliki firasat kalau tiga orang itu juga ada kaitan dengan insiden serangan Ares.

Shikamaru menghirup nafas dalam lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Berdasarkan semua informasi yang dikumpulkan Sasuke, aku masih belum bisa mengetahui banyak hal. Pertama tentang Sakra yang pernah bentrok dengan Naruto saat insiden di Kyoto, artinya dewa itu ada kepentingan di sana entah apa. Yang kedua adalah kejadian di Venesia, Cao Cao bersama ribuan pasukan Grim Reaper milik Hades ingin menangkap Ophis menggunakan Samael tapi digagalkan Naruto, dan sejauh yang kita tahu kalau Cao Cao pernah dididik oleh Sakra. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah serangan Ares hari ini. Aku menduga kalau Sakra dan Hades membuat persekutuan lalu mengajak Ares, aahh tidak, tapi bisa jadi dewa-dewa dari Mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha lah yang membuat persekutuan besar, siapa yang tahu kan? Hal ini diperkuat dengan fakta kalau dua golongan itu sampai sekarang belum menerima ajakan perdamaian dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Mitologi Norse. Namun ini semua hanya asumsiku, tak 100% benar. Malah bisa juga salah."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, mata Kakashi beralih menatap tiga orang lain itu, "Bagaiman menurut kalian, seharusnya kalian tahu tentang hal ini kan? Mengingat sepak terjang kalian sebelum ini ada kaitannya dengan mereka."

Tiga orang yang dimaksud itu bukan lah orang asli Konoha, mereka bukan shinobi. Satu diantaranya adalah perempuan berambut blonde. Lainnya laki-laki berbadan ramping dengan rambut berwarna perak dan lurus serta satu lagi laki-laki berbadan besar dan berotot kekar.

Si laki-laki berambut menutup mata sejenak dan membukanya lagi sebelum menjawab mewakili temannya. "Kami sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Kami bertarung hanya dengan idealisme yang dibawa pemimpin kami, tidak lebih. Dan walaupun kami tahu sesuatu, kami tak akan bicara diluar wewenang pemimpin kami."

Tsunade membuat ekspresi kesal. "Sudah untung kalian bertiga kami selamatkan, dasar tak berguna!. Kalian harusnya ingat kalau saat ini kalian adalah tawanan kami."

Si wanita berambut pirang memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Kami berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi maaf, kami tak akan membalas budi mengingat kami jadi begini akibat skenario yang dibuat oleh kalian."

"Che!" Tsunade mendecih, tak lagi menghiraukan ketiga orang itu. "Untuk saat ini, aku berani berasumsi kalau ada beberapa dewa-dewa Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha yang sudah membuat persekutuan sebagai tandingan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan mitologi Norse."

"Aku setuju dengan Tsunade-sama." kata Shikamaru. "Bisa jadi dewa-dewa Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha sudah tahu tentang Imperium of Bible sehingga membuat persekutuan, atau mungkin mereka punya tujuan tersendiri yang ingin dicapai. Yang manapun, situasi dunia supranatural saat ini benar-benar genting, perang besar bisa pecah kapan saja. Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Reliji Injil dan Mitologi Norse semakin aktif membuat gerakan, bahkan semakin nyata kalau mereka bertindak diluar Pakta Perdamaian yang mereka buat sendiri, contohnya barikade pasukan yang pernah mereka pasang di Kyoto waktu itu dan di Rumania saat ini.

Kubu Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha juga membuat persekutuan dan mulai bergerak, bahkan serangan Ares pada kita hari ini adalah bentuk nyata dari pernyataan perang mereka untuk kita. Konoha tidak hanya punya satu musuh, tapi dua. Jangan lupakan organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade yang memperparah situasi. Jika perang benar-benar pecah, maka ini akan jadi peperangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah yang bisa saja menjadi cerita penghujung jaman."

"Ya, benar. Hal buruknya dalam hal ini, semua kubu adalah musuh Konoha. Dengan bertemunya Gaara dan Azazel di Rumania, sudah pasti Azazel akan memberitahu aliansinya tentang keinginan Konoha merangkul Bangsa Vampire, mereka bisa saja menganggap hal ini pemicu perang. Lalu tentang Ares dengan Gai dan tentang Sakra dengan Naruto, sudah jelas ini akan berhujung konflik besar antara Konoha dengan kubu Olympus dan Hindu-Budha. Kalau Khaos Brigade, tak sudah ditanya! Organisasi itu musuh semua golongan." Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala melampiaskan depresi yang menekan mentalnya, "Yang benar saja,!" Bahkan Kakashi mengerang, "Mengingat setiap kubu itu memiliki makhluk-makhluk berkekuatan superior, Konoha seperti kucing yang terkurung bersama kawanan singa, serigala, dan beruang."

"Hei Kakashi, jangan pesimis begitu." Tsunade menegur penerus jabatannya yang tampak sangat tertekan, "Kita sudah beberapa kali merasakan kerasnya peperangan. Aku yakin perang kali ini kita pasti menang lagi. Kuakui militer kita saat ini masih belum cukup, tapi kita sudah punya sekutu dan punya persenjataan baru. Bagaimana dengan Kaum Youkai Kyoto?"

"Dari yang aku dengar, Yasaka-himesama saat ini masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil agar tidak timbul kecurigaan. Namun secara rahasia, dia berhasil meningkatkan kekuatan pasukan militer kaumnya secara signifikan. Dia juga mulai bergerak atas inisiatif sendiri untuk menarik dukungan dari Dewa-Dewa Shinto Jepang yang telah didikte oleh Dewa Ketua Norse Odin semenjak insiden penyerangan Dewa Jahat Loki. Dari informasi yang dikirimkan pelayan Yasaka-himesama, katanya Dewa Kemiskinan Yato, Dewi Perang Bishamon, dan Dewi Kesialan Kofuku, menyatakan tertarik bergabung dengan persekutuan militer kita.

Jika Yasaka-himesama nanti berhasil membujuk empat dewa utama reliji Shinto yaitu Ratu dari semua dewa Sang Dewi Matahari Amaterasu, ayah ibunya yakni Dewa Izanagi dan Dewi Izanami, serta adiknya Dewa Susano'o, maka pasti seluruh dewa-dewa di Jepang akan mengangkat senjata berbalik melawan Odin dan Aliansi serta menyatakan dukungannya pada persekutuan kita."

Kakashi tampak lebih bersemangat saat mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun tertekannya dia sekarang, tapi berkat dukungan rekan dan hasil kerja keras mereka semua membuat persiapan, titik cahaya harapan kemenangan semakin terlihat.

Tsunade tersenyum kembali melihat kondisi Kakashi yang membaik. "Itu hal bagus, jika kita juga berhasil menarik dukungan militer dari seluruh bangsa Vampir ditambah keikutserataan Alucard-dono yang disegani oleh para dewa karena kekuatannya yang setara Seraphim dari Surga, pasti kita punya kekuatan untuk mengimbangi musuh-musuh kita."

"Ya, kita serahkan hal itu pada Kazekage-sama. Juga Lee dan Tenten."

Shizune mengangkat tangannya meminta perhatian, "Ah sebentar, aku baru ingat. Sebenarnya aku membawa spesimen senjata, tapi bukan dari hasil kerjasama dengan orang Amerika."

"Hm?"

"Gai sendiri yang membelinya dari ilmuan Jerman." Shizune meletakkan sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang di meja kerja Kakashi. "Senjata ini sebenarnya tidak laku, bahkan ilmuan yang menciptakannya dicibir banyak kalangan militer saat dia mempresentasikannya di New York. Tapi kata Gai, Tenten akan sangat senang menerimanya."

"Begitu ya." Kakashi membuka koper yang diserahkan Shizune, melihat isinya sebentar lalu membaca kertas berisi petunjuk dan spesifikasi senjata itu. Kakashi tersenyum simpul, "Gai benar-benar tahu apa yang diperlukan muridnya... Leopard!"

Sedetik setelah seruan Kakashi, datanglah ANBU bertopeng macan tutul.

"Urus pengiriman senjata baru ini ke Rumania. Pastikan sampai pada Tenten kurang dari satu hari."

Si ANBU mengambil koper, menutupnya kembali, lalu hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi ...

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi Shizune?" tanya Kakashi.

"Serum Super Soldier masih tersisa satu tube lagi. Apa sekalian dikirimkan untuk Lee juga?"

"Kurasa tak perlu kalau sekarang. Lee pasti enggan menggunakannya walaupun kita menceritakan padanya kalau Gai yang ia idolakan sudah menggunakan itu untuk melawan Dewa. Fisik Lee masih sempurna dan dia menjunjung tinggi sportifitas. Tapi jika sudah untuk melindungi teman-teman dan Konoha, ia pasti tak segan menggunakannya nanti bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri."

Shizune mengangguk mengerti. ANBU Leopard pun langsung pergi setelah pamit pada pada Hokage.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, kalau tak salah kau memberi misi khusus pada Gaara di Rumania, itu benar?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, kita hanya harus menunggu hasilnya. Itu juga demi meningkatkan kekuatan militer shinobi Konoha. Kazekage-sama menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di padang pasir Gurun Sahara ketika ia jalan-jalan keluar Konoha, dan untuk memanfaatkannya dia butuh sesuatu yang menjadi target misi khususnya di Rumania."

Tidak ada yang bertanya tentang apa misi khusus Gaara, cukup dengan percaya kalau mantan Kazekage Sunagakure yang desanya telah tiada punya integritas penuh pada Konoha.

Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Terakhir, tolong jangan menanyakan tentang Naruto dan Hinata! Sasuke menginformasikan kalau kedua anak itu sedang ada pekerjaan yang tak kalah penting. Kita tidak usah melibatkan mereka dalam perang nanti, cukup dengan percaya kalau mereka tidak melupakan kita dan senantiasa melindungi Konoha dari tempat manapun."

Tentang Naruto dan Hinata, tak satupun dari sahabat maupun teman terdekat yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dikerjakan oleh pasangan suami istri itu. Hening sejenak tanpa ada pembicaraan lagi hingga setelah nafas panjang yang ketiga. "Baiklah, pembicaraan kita cukupkan sampai disini." ucap Kakashi.

Tsunade, Shikamaru, Temari, Shizune, Yamato, dan Sai mengangguk. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga orang asing, "Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga, apa hanya akan diam dan menonton?"

"Kami hanya akan bergerak jika ada perintah dari pemimpin kelompok kami, iya kan?"

Ucapan si pemuda berambut perak di jawab anggukan oleh dua temannya.

Kakashi membuat seringaian, "Tunggu saja nanti! Pemimpin kalian akan kembali dan pasti dia mendukung ideologi kami. Untuk sekarang biarkan dulu dia disana, menunggu otaknya selesai dicuci, baru kami bebaskan."

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua Azazel dan Kelompok Gremory berada di wilayah Bangsa Vampire. Malam hari, mereka semua berkumpul setelah berpisah karena urusan masing-masing.

Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba selama seharian ini meneruskan pembicaraan dengan Kepala Keluarga Vladi, pembicaraan berjalan bagus hingga dicapai kesepakatan akhir bahwa Gasper kini telah sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab Keluarga Gremory. Apapun yang terjadi pada Gasper atau apapun yang dilakukannya, maka Vladi tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi.

Azazel bergerak sendiri, dia menemui para ilmuan vampire yang meneliti Sacred Gear. Sudah jelas teknologi Grigori yang dia pimpin jauh meninggalkan teknologi milik para vampire. Dia berbaik hati mengajari beberapa hal, namun terlihat dari ekspresinya Azazel sedang kesal. Dia diijinkan menemui para vampire darah setengah pemilik sacred gear, namun tidak dibolehkan bertemu dengan Valerie yang memiliki Sacred Gear Holy Grail. Itulah penyebab kekesalannya. Ditambah lagi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Rizevim sejak pertemuan tak sengaja kemarin.

Koneko dan Gasper lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Valerie di tempat khusus, bermain dan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan.

Sedangkan sisanya, yaitu Issei, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, dan Asia, mereka berlima disuruh oleh Azazel berjalan-jalan di kota Tepes, mengamati semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kudeta, sekecil apapun.

Sekarang mereka semua, sebelas orang, berkumpul kembali di sebuah kamar besar tempat mereka di inapkan selama berada kota ini.

Azazel yang terakhir datang langsung saja menyapa, "Oh, kalian. Aku baru saja kembali. Jadi bagaimana keadaan diluar?"

"Keadaannya biasa. Seperti yang kau katakan Sensei, para penduduk sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kudeta."

Azazel langsung menyahut ucapan Issei, "Seperti yang sudah kuduga".

Kudeta yang dilakukan Marius dan bangsawan vampire lainnya terhadap Lord Tepes sebelumnya dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa melibatkan penduduk. Lord Tepes dikalahkan dengan adanya Crom Cruach di pihak pengkudeta hingga keberadaannya tidak diketahui lagi. Kudeta berhasil, lalu Valerie diangkat menjadi Pemimpin Faksi Tepes yang baru. Begitulah yang terjadi dikalangan pemerintahan, namun tak satupun penduduk yang menyadarinya.

Issei yang tampak ragu-ragu memberanikan diri bertanya. "Underworld. Rencana apa yang akan Sirzechs-sama lakukan terhadap kejadian ini? Sensei, kau telah melaporkan ini padanya, kan?"

Maksud Issei adalah kemunculan Rizevim. Dia juga pemegang Nama Lucifer, sama seperti Sirzech dan Vali. Hal itu tidak bisa diabaikan dan pasti akan menimbulkan masalah kalau tidak ditanggapi segera. Apalagi keberadaan Ophis yang sangat fenomenal.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya tentang Rizevim untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan balasan apapun dari para pertinggi Iblis. Mereka sudah kebingunan dengan berita Euclid yang masih hidup, di tambah lagi sekarang Rizevim, juga tentang sekelompok anak muda misterius yang mampu mengubah Ophis. Belum lagi ada pekerjaan besar yang harus para petinggi urus."

Semuanya benar-benar terdiam pada kata-kata Azazel.

Irina yang penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir Azazel mengacungkan tangan, "Anoo Sensei, kalau boleh kutahu, pekerjaan besar apa yang Sensei maksud?"

Azazel tersentak, walaupun gestur tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu sehingga murid-muridnya tidak ada yang menyadari. Belum saatnya mereka tahu tentang rencana besar Aliansi. "Yah, itu berhubungan dengan situasi politik dunia yang makin panas. Kalian tak perlu memikirkannya, ini urusan petinggi!" elak Azazel.

Tiba-tiba Gasper yang menampakkan ekspresi senang bicara pada Azazel dengan senyum penuh makna, "Azazel-sensei, tolong dengarkan aku. Marius-san berjanji padaku kalau dia akan melepaskan Valerie. Aku sungguh senang. Dengan ini, Aku bisa membawa Valerie ke Jepang!"

Azazel menyerngit tak paham, dahinya yang berkerut dia tunjukkan ke arah Issei dan lainnya seolah ingin bertanya apa maksud semua ini.

Issei yang berada di tempat kejadian pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di taman ketika mereka melakukan pesta minum teh. Tentang kedatangan Marius yang mengatakan bahwa Valerie boleh meninggalkan Rumania dan tinggal di Jepang bersama Gasper karena sudah menyelesaikan banyak tugasnya dan dibebaskan dari Holy Grail.

Azazel diam sebentar, dia terlihat tengah berpikir, hingga seulas seringaian yang sangat tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ini tanda kalau Azazel sudah merencanakan sesuatu demi keuntungannya.

Azazel menarik nafas sekali lalu berkata, "Aku yakin mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah paham, tapi apa maksudnya dengan membebaskan Valerie adalah ... "

Tidak ada yang menyahut hingga Gasper yang masih diliputi rasa senang membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya didahului oleh Xenovia.

"Apapun itu, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik."

Xenovia memang pribadi yang blak-blakan dan tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia mengatakan hal yang buruk di tengah rasa senang yang dirasakan oleh Gasper, meski perkataan itu benar.

Benar saja, Gasper tiba-tiba menjadi bingung.

"Marius pasti berencana untuk mengambil, Holy Grail. Maksudnya dari dalam tubuh Valerie menggunakan teknologi Fallen Angel yang telah bocor keluar. Jadi ini tidaklah aneh jika mereka memiliki teknik untuk melakukannya disini. Apapun itu, dalang yang berada dibaliknya adalah Khaos Brigade."

Hanya dengan pancingan itu, semua anggota Gremory mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah lampau. Asia pernah diambil Sacred Gear Twilight Healingnya oleh Raynare.

Apa yang terjadi pada Asia? Mati.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan kan?"

Sekali lagi Azazel mengirim sugestinya. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi.

Apa dampaknya?

Rias terbakar dalam amarah. Issei mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan yang paling parah, Gasper. Aura hitam yang membawa kutukan mengerikan keluar meluap-luap dari tubuhnya. Iris mata Gasper pun berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan pola khas.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan kan?"

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Valerie, mengeluarkannya dari tanah terkutuk ini, apapun resikonya."

Azazel senang dengan respon cepat dan tegas dan Gasper, lebih senang lagi saat semua anggota kelompok Gremory punya keinginan kuat yang sama.

Jelas sekali dalam hal ini, Azazel menginginkan Valerie. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, Azazel membutuhkan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Valerie. Dia tidak ada beda dengan Marius. Ini kenyataan yang tak banyak orang tahu.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain, tempat paling tinggi di wilayah Tepes, sebuah menara kastil yang puncaknya terdapat ruangan berukuran sedang, seperti sebuah kamar penjara. Ada lima orang berkumpul disana. Tiga orang memasang ekspresi serius namun satu orang sedang uring-uringan karena kebosanan, sedangkan satu lagi tersenyum dan terkikik pelan mengamati orang yang kebosanan itu. Dia yang kebosanan adalah ...

"Hei, ayo keluar dari sini! Kemana kek, makan kek, atau main ski misalnya. Aku bosan berada di sini terus bersama kalian seharian, Dttebayou."

... Naruto yang menggerutu tak jelas. Dia duduk bersila di lantai dengan kedua tangan ditautkan di belakang kepala.

Tak ada yang menanggapi, terutama Sona Sitri si wajah datar berkacamata, bahkan Hinata juga. Dua perempuan ini sedang mengamati suasana diluar lewat jendela. Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan, memindai setiap kejadian kecil dalam jangkauannya sejauh radius 10 km. Sona juga memfokuskan telinga iblisnya untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun yang bisa ditangkap. Sekarang ini bukan waktunya bercanda, mereka ada pekerjaan penting.

"Atau kalau tak mau juga, kita main lempar bola salju saja." pinta Naruto, saking bosannya bahkan dia ingin bermain permainan anak-anak.

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja yuk. Plissss..."

"Naruto-san, tolong diamlah!" kata Sona tegas tanpa membalik badan. "Kita bukannya tidak ada pekerjaan di sini. Kita harus pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar, baru kita bisa pulang ke Kuoh."

Hinata menatap suaminya setelah menonaktifkan Byakugannya, mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar karena jika digunakan terlalu lama akan berefek buruk. "Iya, Naruto-kun. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Naruto langsung diam setelah ditegur istrinya. Bagaimanapun, ini bagian dari misi besarnya bersama Hinata. Tak ada kata gagal, kesempatan hanya satu kali, dan segala hal jadi pertaruhan.

Tadi disebutkan ada lima orang kan?

Di sudut ruangan, pria mengenakan topi berdiri menyender di dinding dengan kepala menunduk. Itu Loup Garou atau yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Rugal. Dia sangat tenang, menunggu perintah dari King-nya.

Ada juga Bennia si Grim Reaper berdarah setengah yang sedang berdiri terbalik di langit-langit seperti kelelawar sambil memegang sabit hitam. Dia sedang tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Naruto. Bennia itu masih anak-anak, seumuran anak SMP. Sudah sifatnya sebagai pribadi yang suka bercanda dan bermain-main.

"Naruto-senpai. Aku sepertinya paham maksudmu."

"Heh, kalau begitu ayo kita main di luar, Bennia-chan." ajak Naruto dengan suara riang.

"Bukan itu. Tadi senpai berkata kalau bosan berada disini bersama kami seharian kan? Itu artinya pasti senpai ingin berdua saja dengan Hinata-senpai lalu melakukan hal begini dan begitu. Eheheheee."

"Nah itu paham!" sahut Naruto cepat, jujur, tak mengelak, dan tanpa malu-malu. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak pergi sekarang dan meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Bennia cukup terkejut dengan respon jujur Naruto. Ia kira Naruto akan membantah dengan wajah malu-malu. Kan lucu jika bisa melihat Naruto bersikap malu-malu begitu.

Sona yang merasa kegiatannya mengamati keadaan di luar terganggu, ikut mengeluarkan suaranya. "Naruto-san, tolong tahan nafsumu sebentar. Hanya tempat ini satu-satunya yang paling tepat untuk mengamati situasi."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita berdua saja yang pergi, Hinata" ucap Naruto pada istrinya.

Sona langsung balik badan menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto dengan mata melotot. "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian huh? Tega!"

"Kan ada Bennia-chan dan Rugal?"

"Mereka berdua ada tugas sebentar lagi."

Naruto tidak lagi bersuara. Dia diam karena tak mau membuat Sona lebih kesal dari ini. Salahnya juga sih, ia sudah tahu kalau Sona menaruh perasaan padanya sejak kejadian salah paham diruang OSIS tempo hari, tapi sekarang malah dia ingin bersenang-senang sendiri dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada Sona. Bagi Naruto, urusan perasaan dengan perempuan itu sangat rumit jadi ia tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Yang ia tahu cinta sama dengan Hinata, Hinata adalah cinta, sudah titik, tak ada koma.

Hinata sendiri masih diam sambil mengamati keadaan di luar. Bukannya dia tidak tertarik dengan ajakan suaminya. Ia sangat ingin malah, apalagi Rumania wilayah pegunungan bersalju yang sangat dingin, jadi berbagi kehangatan tubuh pasti menyenangkan. Hanya saja Hinata itu pribadi yang pandai menutupi hasratnya didepan orang lain, dia juga tahu caranya agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain.

Lama terdiam hingga Naruto yang merasa makin bosan bersuara lagi, "Bennia-chan! Lebih baik kau turun dari atas sana. Rokmu tersingkap dan aku bisa melihat celana dalammu dari sini."

Teguran Naruto tak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh si gadis kecil. Malah dia tampak senang mempertontonkan tubuhnya.

"Emmm, kau tertarik Naruto-senpai?"

"Tidak! Aku tak tertarik dengan anak kecil." bantah Naruto.

"Terus apaan itu tadi? Kau menegurku artinya kau terganggu karena melihat celana dalamku kan? Itu bukti kalau kau tertarik padaku, Senpai."

"Tch, aku tak menyangka anak kecil sepertimu bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

"Yeiy, biarin. Lagian walaupun kecil tapi aku sudah puber, aku sudah mens loh."

"Tidak ada yang tanya."

"Whahahaaa, ternyata kau benar-benar kebosanan ya, Senpai."

"Kan sudah kubilang sejak tadi!" ucap Naruto ketus.

Bennia masih senang berdiri terbalik di langit-langit ruangan. Karena kehabisan topik obrolan, dia mulai menggoda Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-senpai, coba lihat sini! Celana dalamku ada gambar beruangnya loh."

Naruto enggan menatap Bennia, "Aku tak suka beruang, lebih bagus kalau gambarnya kelinci."

"Begitu ya. Apa senpai punya celana dalam bergambar kelinci?"

"Hu'umm." Naruto mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Matanya tertuju pada Bennia yang berdiri terbalik tepat diatas wajahnya. Dari posisi ini dia hanya bisa melihat wajah Bennia yang sebagian tertutupi rambut, tidak melihat roknya yang tersingkap.

"Pinjam dong."

"Boleh, sekalian nanti kupakaikan."

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Tiba-tiba Bennia berteriak histeris. "Hinata-senpai, suamimu mau mengganti celana dalamku, tolooooonngg!"

"Wooii. Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto berteriak marah lalu bangun dari rebahan. Dia tadi cuma bercanda.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!" Bennia masih saja berteriak histeris seperti orang ketakutan sambil memeluk protektif tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto jadi panik, apalagi ketika melihat istrinya yang sejak tadi mengamati situasi dengan Byakugan aktif berbalik menatap dirinya tanpa menonaktifkan doujutsu itu.

"Hime, percaya lah. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Hn."

Hinata mendengus dan membuat Naruto makin panik.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sumpah!"

"Na-ru-to-kun!"

"Hiieeee..." Naruto merinding takut. Jiwa sadistik Hinata mulai keluar.

"Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Bennia-chan, tapi yang kau sebut ada gambar kelincinya tadi... itu celana celana dalamku. Aku tak mau meminjamkan celana dalam pada orang lain."

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf." kata Naruto dengan telapak tangan disatukan didepan wajah. Tak dia sangka kalau istrinya marah karena celana dalam, bukan cemburu.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula tidak mungkin pas kalau dipakai Bennia-chan, lihat saja pantatku." kata Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Pffftt..."

Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto menahan tawa.

Bennia langsung cemberut. Niatnya mengerjai Naruto, malah dia yang diejek. Ya iya lah, Bennia masih anak-anak, mana mungkin bisa disamakan dengan pantat Hinata yang begitu sintal, pinggulnya pun tak selebar pinggul Hinata.

Dan, sejak kapan Hinata mencandai orang seperti ini?

Ah, kesampingkan itu. Sona kembali merasa terganggu dengan guyonan tadi. Dia tidak lagi fokus mengamati situasi di luar. Terlebih dengan datangnya sosok lain tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata ungu. Pakaian yang dia kenakan serba hitam dan sedang duduk di kursi goyang dekat jendela yang lain

"Ophis? Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Bosan."

Ophis menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sona, tanpa mengeluarkan ekpresi di wajahnya.

Aneh saja melihat Ophis muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi mengingat dia seorang naga mantan penjaga celah dimensi, mudah saja ia muncul dimanapun ia mau. Dalam tim pencegah kiamat, Ophis hanya punya satu tugas yaitu saat Trihexa berhasil dibangkitkan nanti. Ketika Trihexa bangkit, Great Red akan datang dan mereka berdua sebagai satu paket ayat pengkiamat akan berduel hingga mengancurkan dunia seisinya. Ophis lah yang akan menghadang Great Red sementara Naruto menangkap Trihexa. Jadi dia tidak perlu muncul sekarang kan? Akan lebih baik kalau dia bersembunyi.

Dalam hati, Sona meringis. Kelompok dimana ia menjadi bagian didalamnya benar-benar menggelikan, kumpulan orang-orang aneh yang anehnya diberkahi kekuatan hebat dengan tanggung jawab besar.

Belum semenit Ophis muncul, kini ada orang lain lagi yang datang. Dia muncul dari balik pusaran distorsi ruang Kamui. Sesosok laki-laki tampan rupawan berjubah hitam.

"Teme! Kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Hn. Aku bosan."

Ucapan itu, membuat Sona tambah meringis. Ini saat-saat penting, tapi orang-orangnya malah begitu.

"Kau sudah berikan gulungan hadiah dariku untuk Gaara?"

"Sudah, Dobe."

"Ya, terima kasih. Terus tugasmu yang lainnya?"

"Beres. Siluman-siluman yang masuk kewilayah ini dan memata-matai sudah kuberi genjutsu. Laporannya sudah keberikan pada Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh."

Naruto merespon singkat, tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Begitulah Sasuke, kalau bicara dengannya, selalu dia mengeluarkan kata yang membuat lawan bicara kehabisan kata-kata tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Mencari topik lain pun percuma.

"Ekhhem,,," Sona berdehem sekali menarik atensi semua orang. "Lihatlah keluar!"

Ucapan Sona walaupun tanpa ada nada perintah, langsung direspon cepat oleh yang lainnya. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, yang menghadap Kastil Tepes tempat Valerie saat ini berada, terasa menyilaukan akibat munculnya cahaya terang. Cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan mereka berada hingga membuat tempat persembunyian mereka terang benderang. Itu bukan cahaya matahari karena pagi masih sangat lama. Saat mata sudah mulai beradaptasi, ternyata sinar itu berasal dari kekkai cahaya yang menutupi seisi kastil Tepes.

"Tirai panggung sudah dibuka. Bennia, Rugal, kalian berdua bergabung lah lagi dengan kelompok Rias! Lakuan tugas kalian dengan hati-hati!"

Bennia turun dari langit-langit dan berdiri dengan benar di lantai, "Dimengerti."

Rugal menarik punggungnya dari dinding, "Laksanakan."

Dalam sepersekian detik, mereka berdua pergi menggunakan sihir teleportasi yang dibuat oleh Bennia.

.

Kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, Azazel tampak senang melihat atmosfer menegangkan akibat anak-anak muridnya yang tersulut emosi. Rias dan Issei melakukan apapun untuk menahan amarah, sedangkan Gasper yang paling parah, hampir saja berubah menjadi monster hitam menakutkan seandainya tidak terjadi hal terduga.

Cahaya terang dari luar yang masuk lewat jendela mengalihkan emosi mereka. Ketika mereka semua melihat keluar lewat jendela, yang nampak adalah cahaya berbentuk kubah yang mengurung kastil tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mereka semua ikut terkurung didalamnya.

Azazel berdecak sekali lalu bicara lagi, "Kalian lihat apa itu kan? Marius dan para pengkudeta sudah melakukan langkah pertama. Mereka berencana untuk memulai ritual pengeluaran Holy Grail saat ini!"

Rias yang pikirannya masih jernih merespon cepat ucapan Azazel, "Kita semua harus bergerak sekarang. Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat, kita tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan Valerie."

Dengan anggukan Azazel, semuanya mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Namun baru selangkah, mereka terhenti karena munculnya sensasi misterius. Sensasi yang mana ruangan mereka berada terbungkus oleh lapisan pelindung yang memblokir pengaruh dari kekkai besar diluar kastil.

Tapi tak satupun yang membuat posisi siaga karena sudah mengenal sensasi itu.

Di dinding ruangan, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan aksara khas Iblis Sitri. Lalu sebuah kepala menyembul keluar hingga akhirnya menampakkan tubuh utuh dari Grim Reaper Bennia yang berdiri di dinding dengan posisi mendatar seolah dia membuat aturan gravitasinya sendiri.

Bennia tersenyum manis, "Halo. Maaf baru muncul sekarang. Aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menghubungkan tempat ini dengan tempat luar, tapi aku senang berhasil menyelesaikannya."

"Bennia-chan, apa ini rute pelarian kita yang Sona katakan padaku?" tanya Rias.

Bennia menggeser posisinya berdiri keluar dari lingkaran sihir di dinding, "Iyap, Sona-sama yang memberikanku tugas khusus ini."

Dengan rute pelarian ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi jika berhasil merebut Valerie. Tak ada seorangpun vampir di dalam kastil yang mengetahuinya.

Melewati lingkaran sihir yang sama, sesosok tubuh gadis kecil berambut pirang muncul. Semuanya mengenal orang itu, Elmenhilde.

Berikutnya yang keluar adalah Rugal.

Bennia turun dari dinding lalu bersama Rugal bergabung dengan Kelompok Gremory. Tersisa Elmenhilde sendiri berdiri berhadapan dengan semuanya.

"Tak kusangka kalian semua baik-baik saja."

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari Elmenhilde berupa cibiran keras.

Rias berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap sejak tadi. "Elmen, jadi kau menyusup kedalam wilayah ini."

Elmenhilde mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengan Bennia-san ketika aku dan kelompokku mencari jalan masuk ke wilayah Tepes. Karena tujuan sama, jadi kami bergabung."

Bennia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Elmenhilde ketika Rias menatapnya meminta kepastian.

Elmenhilde membuat ekspresi kebencian tak berdasar diwajahnya, terutama diarahkan pada Azazel. "Kurasa kita semua sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Fase terakhir dari kudeta sudah dimulai. Mereka berencana untuk mengekstrak Holy Grail keluar dari tubuh Valerie Tepes dengan tujuan untuk mengambil kontrol sempurna negara ini. Dengan meningkatkan kekuatan Holy Grail, mereka mencoba merekonstruksi ulang seluruh penduduk yang hidup di kota ini."

Semua Iblis Gremory paham tentang mengekstrak Holy Grail, juga dampaknya, suatu hal yang tidak mereka inginkan. Tapi kalimat terakhir?

"Apa maksudmu merekonstruksi ulang penduduk?"

Pertanyaan Rias dijawab oleh Azazel. "Aku telah memprediksi tentang Holy Grail sejak awal. Selama sehari ini aku juga mendapatkan informasi lain. Mereka berencana mengubah seluruh penduduk menggunakan Holy Grail menjadi Vampir yang tidak memiliki kelemahan? Apakah itu sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai seorang Vampir?"

Elmenhilde menunjukan ekspresi wajah penuh kejijikan. "Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan Vampire. Itu adalah makhluk lain dengan sifat vampire. Mereka menjijikkan dan tidak boleh ada. Siapapun yang menolak aturan hidup vampire harus dibasmi. Karena itulah, seluruh Faksi Carmilla sudah mengepung wilayah ini bersama orang-orang dari Pemerintahan Tepes sebelum dikudeta yang masih menjunjung aturan hidup vampir. Kami semua akan mengalahkan mereka."

Elmenhilde berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir yang Bennia ciptakan untuk menghubungkan tempat ini dengan daerah luar kastil ini. "Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku bersama dengan kelompokku dari luar. Jadi yang kalian semua perlukan adalah melarikan diri dari sini secepatnya."

Azazel menghela nafas sebelum menyahut kata-kata Elmenhilde. "Apa kau masih mencoba menghindari keterlibatan kami bahkan dalam situasi macam ini? Ada teroris yang bersekongkol dengan musuh dan tak perlu diragukan lagi keberadaan Naga Jahat terkuat yang akan muncul, kau tahu?"

"Ya, vampir akan menyelesaikan masalah vampir ... " Elmenhilde menutup matanya, "Itulah apa yang aku ingin katakan, tapi Ratu Carmilla menyetujui bantuan kalian ... " lagi, Elmenhilde menggantung ucapannya sejenak membuat semuanya penasaran hingga matanya terbuka kembali, "Dan juga menyetujui bantuan dari orang-orang ini."

Melewati lingkaran sihir buatan Bennia yang masih terhubung ke dunia luar, satu persatu sosok tubuh manusia keluar. Ada tiga orang, yang pertama adalah sosok pria tampan yang tampak seumuran dengan Issei, berambut merah tanpa alis dengan eyeliner hitam tebal dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi kiri. Lalu yang kedua adalah perempuan dengan rambut dicepol dua seperti telinga panda serta satu kunciran rambut yang cukup dibelakang, dia dengan setelan pakaian khas Cina yang membawa gulungan perkamen di punggung. Terakhir laki-laki berpakaian ketat serba hijau dengan model rambut seperti mangkok.

Tiga orang yang baru datang berdiri tak jauh dari Elmenhilde. Si pria berambut merah menyapa dengan senyuman, "Hisashiburidana, Minna. Senang bertemu kalian lagi, meski pada tempat dan waktu yang tidak seharusnya."

"KAUUU...!?" Issei menggeram dan menunjuk wajah orang yang menyapanya dengan luapan amarah.

"Tahan dirimu, Issei! Jangan bertindak gegabah!"

Azazel menegur muridnya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak.

Senyum menawan ala psikopath yang disunggingkan pria berambut merah makin lebar. "Sambutan yang baik. Aaah~~~, lebih baik aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, Hajimemashita."

Tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Gaara. Semua anggota Gremory kecuali Rossweisse sudah pernah bertemu dengan Gaara, meski pertemuan itu adalah insiden mengerikan bagi Rias dan budak-budaknya.

Ya, saat itu Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, dan Kiba menjadi sandera orang-orang Konoha untuk membungkam Sirzech saat Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh. Mereka berempat hampir saja tewas, walau pada akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan cedera tulang hebat. Issei yang saat itu tak bisa apa-apa, menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Gaara yang kian dalam hingga saat ini.

Gaara melanjutkan acara perkenalannya, "Perempuan di sebelah kiriku ini, namanya Tenten. Dan yang di sebelah kananku, panggil saja Lee. Kami bertiga, bantuan yang dikirim Konoha untuk Bangsa Vampir."

Tenten dan Lee membungkuk hormat saat Gaara memperkenalkan nama mereka pada para iblis.

"Elmen! Apa maksudnya ini?"

Pertanyaan bernada mengancam dari Azazel di jawab Elmenhilde dengan tenang, "Mereka bertiga membuktikan diri dengan membersihkan semua pengkhianat di internal Faksi Carmilla. Kalian tahu, tidak hanya vampir Tepes saja yang melakukan kudeta, tapi beberapa bangsawan vampir Carmilla juga ada yang tertarik dengan kekuatan Holy Grail dan berniat menyerbu kastil Carmilla. Karena keberhasilan Gaara-sama dan teman-temannya menggagalkan rencana kudeta terhadap pemerintahan Carmilla sebelum terjadi, maka Ratu Carmilla memberikan kepercayaan dan menyediakan jalur masuk ke dalam wilayah Tepes."

Azazel mendecih. Dia kecolongan. Dia kira Gaara akan kesusahan masuk ke wilayah Tepes yang menjadi tempat sumber masalah, sementara ia sendiri bisa masuk dengan mudah karena adanya Rias dan keluarga Vladi tempat Gasper berasal. Azazel merasa unggul satu langkah.

Tapi nyatanya, Gaara lebih cerdik dari yang ia duga. Dia memprediksi adanya pengkhianat di internal Faksi Carmilla lalu membersihkannya sehingga mendapat kepercayaan dari Ratu Carmilla. Dengan cara itu, Gaara mendapat keuntungan yakni akses jalan masuk ke wilayah Tepes tepat pada saat yang dibutuhkan, yaitu saat ini ketika dimulainya fase terakhir rencana Marius.

Sedangkan Azazel, meski sudah hampir tiga hari berada didalam wilayah Tepes, tapi ia belum mendapat kemajuan berarti, bahkan makin rumit karena munculnya Rizevim dan Ophis serta Crom Cruach. Jelas sekali terpampang dari ekspresinya, Azazel menyesali langkah yang ia buat.

Azazel menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata tajam, "Jadi apa yang mau kalian kesini?"

"Yah, sederhana saja. Tujuan kita sama, mencegah Holy Grail diekstrak dari Tubuh Valerie Tepes agar seluruh penduduk kota ini tidak direkontruksi ulang. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Azazel menggeram dalam hati. Semua kelompok Gremory menampakkan ekspresi muak. Tapi ...

"Baiklah, kita bisa bekerja sama mulai dari sini."

... Azazel tak punya pilihan menolak. Ini situasi darurat, bukan saatnya untuk berkelahi. Masalah dengan Konoha harus dikesampingkan dulu, yang harus diprioritaskan adalah Holy Grail. Rias dan budak-budaknya pun tampak sepaham dengan guru mereka. Tak bisa menolak meski mereka menaruh curiga pada Gaara yang mungkin menginginkan hal lain.

Sebelum pergi, Elmenhilde melihat kearah Gasper.

"Gasper Vladi, apa kau ingin merebut kembali pemilik Holy Grail, Valerie Tepes?"

"Tentu saja!"

Gasper menjawab tanpa adanya jeda.

Elmenhilde mengangguk sekali. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah sebaik yang kau bisa. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan." Senyum sinis terukir di wajah Elmenhilde, "Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kita tidak perlu lagi bertemu setelah ini."

Lingkaran sihir buatan Bennia tertutup lagi tepat setelah Elmenhilde melewatinya. Gadis vampir itu telah kembali ke luar kota Tepes dan bergabung dengan kelompoknya untuk menyerbu dari luar kota.

Tersisa orang-orang yang akan menggagalkan rencana Marius dari dalam, meski situasi mereka kurang menyenangkan karena kerjasama ini berasal dari dua kubu yang bermusuhan.

Untuk menurunkan ketegangan, Gaara buka suara, "Silahkan Azazel-dono berjalan di depan. Kau layak mendapatkan kehormatan itu. Lagipula aku sampai disini belakangan, jadi tak apa bagiku berjalan di belakang kalian."

"Tch.!" Azazel cukup muak dengan kepandaian Gaara berbicara hingga menyulut emosinya. Sudah begitu, wajah Gaara persis seperti psikopath yang suka membunuh korbannya secara keji. Orang seperti Gaara harusnya dieksekusi mati, itu menurut pemikiran Azazel dan ...

Shiiingggg...

Xenovia. Dia yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, mengacungkan Ex-Durandal yang terhunus tajam ke arah wajah Gaara.

Gaara tak takut sedikitpun, "Maaf Nona, bukan hal bagus menghunuskan senjatamu pada orang yang belum kau tahu. Kau tentu masih ingat akibat perbuatan kalian menyerangku tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu, iya kan?"

Ucapan Gaara hampir persis sama dengan yang diucapkannya pada Xenovia, Rias, Akeno dan Kiba yang dia sandera dengan pasirnya beberapa bulan lalu saat di Kuoh.

Xenovia yang masih ingat hal itu menurunkan Ex-Durandalnya, apalagi ketika melihat tangan kiri gara yang membuka gentong kecil di pinggangnya dan keluarnya serpihan pasir dari gentong itu hingga berterbangan pelan di sekitar tubuh Gaara. Dia tidak mau tulangnya remuk lagi.

Tenten dan Lee masih berdiri dengan tenang, tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh iblis muda.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita perdebatkan, akan buruk kalau kita membuang waktu disini untuk menyelamatkan Valerie. Jadi, ayo kita jalan!"

Azazel mengucapkannya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, disampingnya Rossweisse yang juga seorang guru di Kuoh. Rias serta budak-budaknya mengikuti dibelakang, lalu ada Bennia dan Rugal setelahnya. Sedangkan Gaara, Lee, dan Tenten, mengikuti paling belakang dengan membuat sedikit jarak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Pertama dulu. Boleh minta tolong? Ada tidak dari kalian yang bisa membantu membukakan akun FFN yang kelupaan password? Akun FFN dengan Penname _Papa Haise The Centipede_. Dia temenku, author juga, pasti banyak yang udah tahu kan? Dia lupa sandi jadi ga bisa log in. Kalau ada yang bisa bantu, PM aja ke aku atau langsung ke akun FB-nya ( _Alfan El-Rukh_ ).

Nah, lalu kita ulas sedikit tentang Chapter ini.

Siapa yang dibawa Rizevim? Itu Ophis. Ophis _fullpower_. Di FF ini tidak ada ceritanya Ophis dibagi dua, kan Samael sudah mati dibunuh Kurama. Tapi kenapa Ophisnya jadi begitu? Misteri untuk nanti. Hahaaa.

Dengan begini, kekuatan tempur Khaos Brigade bisa bersaing. Didalamnya ada Qlippoth, Fraksi Maou Lama, pasukan Naga Jahat, para Penyihir jahat, serta kelompok buangan lainnya, ditambah sekarang Ophis kekuatan penuh. Kalau Hero Faction udah habis dibantai Kurama saat di Venesia kan?

Konoha sudah Siaga Perang Level S. Ada tiga nama baru yakni Yato, Bishamon dan Kofuku. Yang nonton Noragami pasti tahu. Ini agar adil dengan yang kemarin, kan Kubu Aliansi-Norse dan Sakra-Ares membawa pahlawan dari cerita Fate Series? Konoha sudah punya suplier senjata, juga sekutu yang makin banyak termasuk tiga orang tawanan itu. Bahkan ada tambahan sesuatu lagi untuk memperkuat militer Konoha yang sedang diusahakan oleh Gaara. Tunggu saja.

Untuk Tim Konoha yang pergi ke Rumania yaitu Gaara, Lee dan Tenten. Kuberitahu dulu biar bikin penasaran, mereka bertiga akan _Power Up_. Gaara dapat hadiah dari Naruto, lalu Lee sama aja kayak Gai yang sanggup memukul mundur Dewa Perang Ares. Sedangkan Tenten punya senjata baru.

NaruHina, Sona, dan Sasu, mengamati dari sudut tergelap. Kelompok Gremory dan Tim Gaara bekerja sama, entah bagaimana nanti jadinya.

Ulasan Review:

Tebak-tebakan si gadis kecil, kayaknya ga ada yang bener-bener tepat deh. Ophis, Lilith, atau apa?. Pikirin lagi gih. Hahaaaaa.

Yang ngeluh suasana pertemuan di Surga berasa _flat_. Biarin lah, namanya juga pertemuan resmi yang membawa ambisi besar. Beda ama yang di Neraka, mereka bertiga bisa dibilang sahabatan, tak segan saling ejek.

Gabungan 3 Fraksi dan Asgard (Dewa-Dewa Norse) memang Arogan. Kan mereka yang bener-bener nyiapin diri buat perang dengan ambisi besar. Konoha masih dalam tahap persiapan, NaruHina dan Sasu punya pekerjaan penting lain, sedangkan Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha main seret-seretan aja walaupun banyak dewa-dewa kuatnya.

Masalah Top 10 chara DxD, terserah mana yang benar tapi ane bikin sendiri untuk FF ini. **Ingat! untuk FF ini,** menyesuaikan alur yang telah aku buat sejak lama. Aku tidak membuat urutan, langsung aku sebutin saja ya. Ayat Pengkiamat Great Red dan Trihexa, tambah Ophis. Dari Reliji Hindu-Budha ada Dewa Trimurti, yaitu Brahma, Vishnu, dan Shiva ditambah Sakra. Dari Olympus, dua dari Dewa Trinity yakni Zeus dan Poseidon. Lalu yang terakhir dari Norse ada Dewa Thor. Nah, sudah sepuluh nama tuh, pas.

Betul kalau Kubu Hindu-Buddha yang terkuat. Ada empat dewa kuat disana. Makanya saat pertemuan di Surga kemarin, disebutin kalau reliji itu musuh terberat Aliansi.

Untuk Naru dan Sasu, secara teknik dan power setingkat dengan Top 10. Tapi tidak aku masukkan. Top 10 tadi hanya untuk eksistensi asli dari DxD Universe sebelum kedatangan Konoha. Hinata juga bisa bersaing dengan Top 10 dalam hal teknik.

Lalu kemana Ddraig & Albion, tidak masuk? Yep, kan disegel kedalam Sacred Gear, tidak hidup lagi dengan kekuatan penuh. Tuhan dalam Al-Kitab, ayah semua malaikat, udah mati juga. Hades tidak aku masukkan sebab di LN DxD Vol 12 diceritakan kalau Hades kalah dari kekuatan sejati Power of Destruction Sirzech, sedangkan Sirzech sendiri dari literatur manapun tidak memasukkan Sirzech dalam top 10.

Tapi begini, tiga Superdevil yakni Sirzech, Ajuka, dan Rizevim, lalu Naga Jahat Crom Cruach, serta Hades berada tepat dibawah Top 10. Kemudian beberapa nama dewa-dewa dari berbagai reliji dan mitologi. Vali fullpower setelah maoufikasi dalam mode Diabolos Lucifer dan Issei Mode terkuat DxD, diakhir bakal muncul, bersaing juga dengan eksistensi superior.

Lainnya cuma mitologi minor kan? Ga perlu masuk. Ada juga mitologi superior lain seperti Mitologi Mesir (Egypt) dan Mitologi Persia (Babylon). Namun baik di LN DxD dan FF ini, diceritakan sudah punah sebagai Dewa-Dewa Kuno (Ancient God). Tapi yaaaah khusus untuk FF ini, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Dewa-Dewa Kuno itu muncul lagi dengan kekuatan yang sanggup menggeser Top 10. Heheee. Tunggu saja nanti.

Lalu, jangan sebut Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil lemah. Mereka punya satu juta malaikat kloning yang semuanya setara 1000 Archangel Michael. Itupun masih bisa diperkuat lagi mengingat Azazel dan Ajuka seorang ilmuan. Makanya Sirzech optimis bisa menundukkan kubu Hindu-Buddha.

Sekali lagi, tentang Edo Tensei. Aku katakan tidak ada. Sudah lama kuputuskan dan aku tidak merubah keputusanku karena aku sudah menyiapkan hal lain yang jauh lebih _baddas_ sebagai penggantinya. Perhatikan aja detail pembicaraan di ruang Hokage tadi! Tentang persenjataan lengkap plus Gaara yang punya misi khusus. Belum lagi sekutu-sekutunya.

Kekuatan Hero Marvell, Ga ada. Aku ga mau terlalu melebar bahasannya, bikin pusing.

Rias nyadar atau enggak dijadiin boneka? Tuh lihat scene di atas.

Apakah ada korban mati? Ya tentu dong, namanya juga perang. Setiap kubu ada yang mati kok. Dari pihak Aliansi, Hindu-Buddha dan lain-lain bahkan shinobi-shinobi penting dari Konoha juga bakal ada yang mati.

Gai masih hidup, masih bisa buka Gerbang Ke-8 asal pakai super soldier serum.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 7 Oktober 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Shiiingggg..._

 _Xenovia. Dia yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, mengacungkan Ex-Durandal yang terhunus tajam ke arah wajah Gaara._

 _Gaara tak takut sedikitpun, "Maaf Nona, bukan hal bagus menghunuskan senjatamu pada orang yang belum kau tahu. Kau tentu masih ingat akibat perbuatan kalian menyerangku tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu, iya kan?"_

 _Ucapan Gaara hampir persis sama dengan yang diucapkannya pada Xenovia, Rias, Akeno dan Kiba yang dia sandera dengan pasirnya beberapa bulan lalu saat di Kuoh._

 _Xenovia yang masih ingat hal itu menurunkan Ex-Durandalnya, apalagi ketika melihat tangan kiri gara yang membuka gentong kecil di pinggangnya dan keluarnya serpihan pasir dari gentong itu hingga berterbangan pelan di sekitar tubuh Gaara. Dia tidak mau tulangnya remuk lagi._

 _Tenten dan Lee masih berdiri dengan tenang, tak sedikitpun terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh iblis muda._

 _"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita perdebatkan, akan buruk kalau kita membuang waktu disini untuk menyelamatkan Valerie. Jadi, ayo kita jalan!"_

 _Azazel mengucapkannya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, disampingnya Rossweisse yang juga seorang guru di Kuoh. Rias serta budak-budaknya mengikuti dibelakang, lalu ada Bennia dan Rugal setelahnya. Sedangkan Gaara, Lee, dan Tenten, mengikuti paling belakang dengan membuat sedikit jarak._

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 57: Rumania's Disaster Part 3.**

 **.**

 **-Tepes Territory, Rumania-**

BommmBooommBooommmm. . . .

Dhuuaarrrrrr...

KABOOOMMM..

Suara riuh teriakan dan ledakan yang memekakkan telinga mengoncang seisi kastil Tepes bahkan menggetarkan bangunannya. Semua itu dapat dirasakan oleh enam belas sosok tubuh yang berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong kastil. Rombongan itu di pimpin oleh Azazel yang berada paling depan.

"Serangan gabungan pasukan pro-pemerintahan Tepes lama dan Faksi Carmilla sudah dimulai. Aku yakin musuh akan memusatkan pasukannya untuk itu. Tapi kita tetap harus waspada."

Seperti yang dirasakan semua orang, tak ada hawa keberadaan satupun vampire di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Azazel-dono!" panggil Gaara yang berjalan di belakang.

Semua orang berhenti sejenak.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah berada di dalam kastil ini dua hari kan? Kau pasti tahu letak tempat yang akan kita tuju. Bukannya apa, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik kalau kau berterus terang kita akan kemana, daripada mengikutimu tanpa tahu apa-apa. Barangkali ada diantara muridmu yang bisa memberi masukan."

Azazel bungkam. Dia tidak bisa membantah argumen Gaara kalau tidak ingin muridnya berpikir buruk padanya, meskipun Rias dan lainnya percaya penuh pada dirinya. Dia harus menunjukkan sosoknya sebagai leader yang membimbing dan mengajari, bukan boss yang memerintah dan harus diikuti. Dia tidak mau kharismanya direndahkan oleh Gaara.

Dengan terpaksa, Azazel mengeluarkan sebuah peta dan menggelarnya di atas lantai lorong. Itu buatan tangan.

"Ini peta yang aku buat diam-diam. Lihatlah yang ini." Azazel menunjuk satu titik di peta. "Ada sebuah area luas yang terletak jauh di dalam kastil. Ruang bawah tanahnya cukup dalam, terdiri ada empat lantai utama. Paling bawah adalah area ritual. Sejak kekkai cahaya diluar diaktifkan dengan menjadikan kastil ini sebagai titik tengah, aku tidak ragu sedikitpun kalau mereka melaksanakan pemisahan Holy Grail pada lantai paling bawah."

"Sensei, bolehkah?"

Azazel memberikan ijin pada Kiba yang memegang sebilah pulpen.

Kiba mulai meletakan tanda diatas peta. "Aku sudah cukup memahami jangkauan kerja para pasukan didalam kastil selama dua hari kita berada disini. Aku yakin bisa menyiapkan rute untuk turun ke basement tanpa berhadapan dengan banyak pasukan penjaga."

"Kerja bagus, Kiba." puji Azazel.

Selama dua hari, sembari mengawal Rias dan Akeno berbicara dengan Ayah Gasper, Kiba juga mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengamati formasi pasukan penjaga yang mengamankan seisi kastil. Dengan kecepatan bergeraknya yang luar biasa, mudah baginya melakukan itu tanpa ketahuan.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, tujuan kita ada basement dan ditempat itu pasti berkumpul banyak orang kuat. Suka atau tidak, kita pasti akan melawan mereka." Kiba tersenyum tanpa ragu.

Azazel pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya sambil menatap kearah semua orang, "Tujuan akhir kita adalah mencegah Holy Grail dikeluarkan dari tubuh Valerie. Ini memang terdengar kejam, tapi dalam situasi terparah kita akan tetap menangkap Marius bahkan setelah Holy Grail telah dikeluarkan. Para Vampir lain selain Marius yang menduduki posisi tinggi, cobalah untuk menjaga mereka tetap hidup sebisa mungkin. Tapi, kalian bisa menghabisi teroris tanpa ampun. Aku akan mengijinkannya. Jika kalian berada dalam situasi berbahaya diserang oleh Naga-Jahat, maka melarikan diri dengan Valerie dan Holy Grail juga merupakan pilihan. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengalahkannya."

Rias dan budak-budaknya mengangguk setuju. Azazel menyorotkan matanya ke arah Gaara yang belum memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?"

"Aku juga sependapat." Gaara yang menjawab. "Aku sudah mendapat informasi kalau Naga Jahat yang berada dipihak musuh adalah Crom Cruach. Mengetahui namanya, jujur dengan kekuatanku, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain lari agar bisa tetap hidup setelah bertemu dengannya. Dan kudengar disana juga ada Rizevim dan Ophis 'kan?"

Tentu saja, semua orang dalam kelompok itu sudah merasakan seberapa besar tekanan yang dirasakan ketika Crom Cruach melepaskan hawa keberadaannya. Membuat tubuh merinding. Belum lagi ada Rizevim yang ditemani oleh Ophis kemana-mana.

"Cih!" Xenovia merespon ucapan Gaara dengan cibiran. "Kukira kau psikopat sombong yang hanya tau bertindak keji dan tak takut apapun!"

"Hei Nona. Aku bukan takut, tapi aku menggunakan logikaku. Tidak sepertimu."

"Brengsek kau!"

"Berhenti lah Xenovia!" Teguran Azazel menyurutkan emosi Xenovia. "Dan kau Gaara-san, kuharap kau benar-benar bisa diajak bekerjasama."

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku bisa menjanjikan padamu kalau timku bisa bekerjasama dan memberikan peran yang bagus. Tapi yaa berhubung kita musuh, kita mungkin langsung berpisah dengan rute pelarian yang berbeda saat misi selesai."

"Heii!" Rias menunjuk wajah Gaara, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan?"

"Emm, entahlah Ojou-sama."

"Tidak perlu ribut lagi. Kalau tidak segera bergerak, kita akan kehilangan waktu mencegah Holy Grail diekstrak, mengerti!"

Setelah seruan tegas Azazel, rombongan enam belas orang itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan di lorong kastil. Sesuai rute yang dibuat Kiba, setelah belok kanan, mereka menemukan tangga menuju basement.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Kiba, selama menuju basement tidak banyak mereka menemukan pasukan penjaga. Kalaupun bertemu, semuanya bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

Suara ledakan dan teriakan dari luar masih terdengar. Pertempuran masih berlangsung sengit, hingga menyebabkan beberapa bagian kastil mulai roboh. Tak ada satupun yang berharap kalau kerusakan mencapai basement, meski mereka semua merasakan jelas getaran seperti sedang terjadi gempa bumi.

Setelah menuruni tangga beberapa kali, sampai lah di sebuah ruangan besar dilantai pertama. Ruangan ini mungkin tidak akan bermasalah jika membuat keributan besar. Cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang, namun masih bisa untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba ada jejeran bayangan dari sekelompok orang yang bergerak cepat. Ada banyak sekali pasukan Vampir yang mengenakan armor yang sudah memenuhi separuh ruangan. Masing-masing memiliki senjata dan mata merah yang tampak bersinar.

Jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari seratus. Mereka adalah Vampir yang awalnya seorang manusia. Meskipun kekuatan mereka sebagai seorang Vampir dikatakan lemah jika dibandingkan dengan darah murni, tapi tetap saja kemampuan fisik mereka sangat tangguh jika dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa.

Azazel menciptakan sebilah tombak cahaya di tangannya. "Siapa yang mau menghadapi mereka? Mengingat akan ada lawan yang sangat kuat menunggu di lantai paling bawah, aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga percuma disini."

"Biar kami saja, Sensei." Ucap Akeno. "Kau punya tugas yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu ketika kita mencapai Holy Grail, kita akan kesulitan jika kita kau membuang tenaga disini."

Ucapan Akeno sangat tepat. Sudah seharusnya Azazel berdiri paling belakang selama pertempuran dan memberikan perintah, walaupun kenyataanya dia berada di garis depan.

Xenovia mengeluarkan Ex-Durandal dan memanggulnya di bahu.

Rias menaikkan dagunya, berusaha bersikap seperti peminpin yang seharusnya. "Kalau begitu ayo!, mungkin akan lebih bijaksana jika kita semua menghadapi mereka."

Lalu dua orang melangkah maju ke depan.

"Ini tak masalah untukku."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku juga"

Itu Rugal dan Bennia.

"Bennia-chan! Rugal-san! Tidakkah ini akan sulit jika hanya kalian berdua?" tanya Rias.

"Ahh~~, hitung aku juga, dengan begini jadi tiga orang. Akan terlihat tidak bagus kalau tim kami berdiam diri saja dan tidak memberikan kontribusi." Tenten mengatakannya sambil berjalan maju sejajar dengan Rugal dan Bennia.

Rias dan Issei menyerngit tidak suka, walau begitu tetap saja tak mungkin menolak tawaran Tenten.

Bennia menciptakan sebuah sabit yang lebih besar daripada tinggi badannya di tangannya.

"Aku duluan!"

Setelah menyerukan itu, Bennia melompat kedepan.

Fuu...

Seorang diri, Bennia meluncur kearah sekolompok Vampir. Ciri khas Grim Reaper, dia bergerak dengan meninggalkan bayangan hitam hasil dari kecepatannya yang begitu tinggi.

Belum cukup disana, bayangan itu menggandakan diri, berduplikasi menjadi banyak bayangan. Tak satupun vampir yang mampu mematahkah gerakan Bennia, apalagi menebaskan pedangnya. Namun dengan entengnya Bennia menyabet tubuh mereka dengan sabit hitam.

Setiap sabetan dari sabit Bennia tidak melukai target, tapi yang tertebas akan roboh tanpa terkecuali. Mereka roboh dan berhenti bergerak seperti roh mereka diambil.

Itu adalah kemampuan senjata Bennia, Sabit Kematian. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah roh para vampir itu yang tertebas. Kerusakan yang diterima roh bergantung pada kekuatan pemakai senjatanya. Matinya setiap vampir yang telah diperkuat dengan Holy Grail hanya dengan satu tebasan, bukti bahwa kekuatan Bennia patut diperhitungkan. Bisa dikatakan, kekuatan Bennia levelnya lebih hebat dibanding iblis kelas menengah ( _Middle Class Devil_ ).

Beralih dari Bennia yang sibuk menebas sekumpulan vampir, Rugal melepas jaket dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Tanpak otot-otot yang kekar di balik kaos ketat yang ia pakai.

"Aku tak akan mempermalukan nama Sona-dono."

Setelah mengatakan loyalitasnya, berbagai bagian tubuh Rugal berkedut dan mulai membesar. Kaos yang ia kenakan sobek. Ada taring tajam tumbuh keluar dari mulutnya dan rahangnya memanjang. Kukunya mencuat tajam dan ada bulu berwarna abu-abu keluar dari seluruh permukaan tubuhnya

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..!

Suara raungan binatang menggema. Raungan yang terdengar seperti longlongan serigala.

Itulah wujud sebenarnya dari Rugal, seorang Werewolf.

Rugal yang baru saja berubah menekukan lehernya.

Ada banyak vampir yang langsung panik begitu melihat wujud asli Rugal. Wajar karena mereka mendapati musul alaminya. Tapi tatapan mereka menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Aku cukup terbiasa bertarung melawan Vampir. Jadi Aku tidak akan mengurangi tenaga."

Rugal pun menerjang ke depan dan mulai mencabik-cabik vampire seolah mereka adalah kertas. Itulah werewolf, mahkluk mitos yang peringkatnya paling atas diantara para makhluk campuran manusia-binatang.

Meskipun pasukan vampir menyerang balik dengan pedang dan tombak, tapi Rugal tak sedikitpun menerima cedera di tubuhnya, malahan pedang mereka pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kak Rugal bukanlah Werewolf biasa." sambil tetap menyerang, Bennia masih bisa mengeluarkan ucapannya.

Di kedua tangan Rugal, terbentuk sebuah tanda yang persis seperti rumus sihir. Api muncul dari tanda itu. Rugal menghantamkannya pada setiap vampir sebagai tinju api. Sihir api itu sangat kuat sehinga melelehkan armor yang dikenakan para vampire, bahkan membakar seluruh tubuh meski tinju tadi hanya mengenai wajah saja.

Bennia berkata pada semua orang yang tampak terkejut, "Kak Rugal aslinya adalah seorang campuran yang lahir dari laki-laki werewolf dengan seorang penyihir wanita terkenal"

Pada dasarnya, Rugal adalah makhluk yang hebat dalam menyerang dan bertahan serta mahir menggunakan sihir.

Sona memiliki dua budak misterius yang sangat hebat. Putri dari Grim Reaper Kelas ultimate bernama Orcus dan Werewolf ahli sihir.

"Aku tak ingin kalah dari iblis macam kalian semua, atau aku akan mempermalukan Desa Konoha tempatku berasal."

Tenten yang terakhir mengambil giliran maju, membuka gulungan perkamen besar yang sejak awal ia bawa di punggung lalu melemparnya keatas.

BoofffttBoofffttBoofffttBooffftt

BoofffttBoofffttBoofffttBooffftt

Ratusan, bahkan ribuan senjata tajam meluncur cepat seolah tanpa henti dari dalam kertas perkamen.

Bagi Rias dan iblis lainnya, itu tampak seperti lingkaran sihir tempat menyimpan barang namun dengan modofikasi agar mampu meluncurkan isinya seperti sebuah pelontar.

Benda tajam berbagai jenis menghujani sekumpulan pasukan vampir. Namun itu tak membuat para vampire takut. Mereka yakin tubuh mereka kuat, bahkan tubuh mereka dilindungi baju zirah.

Bunyi dentingan logam terdengar hampir tanpa jeda akibat bertemunya senjata dengan baju jirah.

Para vampire tertawa akan hal itu.

Tenten tersenyum menakutkan, "Jangan meremehkanku! Meski aku hanya manusia yang fisiknya tidak kuat, kemampuan beladiriku standar, tidak mahir ninjutsu dan genjutsu, tapi aku masih sanggup membunuh kalian semua dengan ini."

Tenten membuat segel dengan satu tangan, lalu "KAI!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...

Awalnya hanya satu ledakan kecil, namun dalam sekejap tanpa sempat berkedip menjadi ledakan yang sangat besar, hingga mampu menggetarkan seisi ruangan. Bahkan dinding saja retak-retak hendak roboh. Layaknya detonator, dengan satu handseal untuk meledakkan satu bom, dan memicu ledakan bom-bom lainnya secara berantai. Dari jumlah ribuan senjata yang ditempeli kertas peledak, kerusakan yang timbul sangggup mementalkan banyak pasukan vampir bahkan meremukkan tubuhnya.

Azazel membuka matanya lagi setelah ia tutup saat ledakan hebat terjadi. "Hei!, Kau bodoh ha?"

Azazel protes, bukan karena kehebatan dan kerusakan yang sanggup membunuh banyak vampire, tapi karena dampak perbuatan Tenten malah memperburuk keadaan.

Rias dan budak-budaknya kagum, mereka masih ingat dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada salah satu anak Fenrir saat insiden serangan Dewa Jahat Loki. Ledakan berantai tanpa henti. Namun langsung berubah marah dan protes setelah melihat situasinya sekarang.

Akibat ledakan besar, bukan hanya bangunan kastil yang hampir runtuh, tapi juga lebih banyak pasukan vampire yang datang, bahkan kini jumlahnya sudah lebih dari tiga ratus.

"Maafkan temanku, Azazel-dono. Tapi kurasa tindakannya benar. Lihatlah!" ucap Gaara.

Memang semakin banyak vampire yang datang, tapi semua pasukan itu fokus pada Bennia, Rugal, dan Tenten. Menciptakan jalan lewat yang lebih lapang untuk menuju Basement lantai selanjutnya.

Bennia tidak berhenti menyabetkan sabitnya, hingga puluhan vampir jatuh dan mati. Sementara itu, Rugal mencabik tubuh para vampir lebih banyak dari Bennia.

Tenten tampak tenang berdiri di tengah, "Kurasa ini saatnya menguji coba senjata baru. Mereka objek eksperimen yang tepat."

Tenten melempar sebuah gulungan kecil ke lantai, dan langsung terbuka. Dengan segel kunci, muncul lah sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang di atasnya. Dia membuka koper itu. Isinya sepasang sarung tangan terbuat dari serat karbon yang mampu menahan irisan benda setajam apapun. Tenten memakainya, kuku dan ujung jarinya muncul keluar dari balik lubang jari sarung tangan. Dia lalu melemaskan jari-jemarinya.

Ada satu vampir yang menghunuskan pedang pada Tenten, tampak ia lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. "Kau mangsaku, manusia.! Haaaaa..."

Slapp...

Si vampir bergerak sangat cepat sambil melayangkan satu tebasan, dia berhasil melewati Tenten.

Tenten bergeming, tak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Issei yang melihat itu kebingungan. Matanya masih bisa menangkap gerakan dari vampire tadi karena bagi dia vampir itu masih kalah cepat dibanding Kiba. Dia melihat tebasan pedang tadi mengenai Tenten namun tidak terjadi apa-apa seolah lewat begitu saja.

Si vampir yang selesai menebaskan pedang membuat seringaian senang, "Mati kau!"

Tenten membalas ucapan itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang, "Aku tidak mati, kau yang mati!"

Pyaarrrr...

Baju zirah vampir itu rontok dalam bentuk kecil-kecil seperti bekas dipotong dan ditebas puluhan kali, bahkan pedang di tangannya juga remuk berkeping-keping.

Jrraasssshhhh...

Darah segar menyebur deras dari tubuh sang vampir. Muncul irisan di seluruh tubuh, lalu perlahan memisah hingga menjadi bagian kecil, dari jari tangannya yang potong-potong, tangannya yang putus hingga bagian kaki, badan menjadi potongan dadu, serta leher yang penggal. Kepala vampir itu jatuh ke lantai, memantul sekali lalu hancur menjadi potongan kecil.

Darah serta potongan daging dan tulang berhamburan.

"Hoooeeekkkk!"

Asia muntah ditempat menyaksikan pemandangan keji itu.

Rias dan lainnya, dibalik ekspresi terkejut, tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran ketakutan. Sudah cukup mereka merasakan perlakuan Gaara pada mereka, dan sekarang melihat Tenten tanpa ampun memutilasi tubuh vampir sampai potongan terkecil.

Azazel juga tak kalah terkejut, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Serang bersamaannnn!"

Salah satu vampir mengkomando, ada dua puluh lima vampir yang menerjang cepat ke arah Tenten.

Di sekitar tubuh Tenten, nampak kemilau cahaya biru pantulan dari cahaya obor di dinding membentuk garis-garis abstrak yang bergerak-gerak.

Tenten memainkan jari-jari tangannya,

"Happ!"

Krieetttt...

Bersamaan dengan bunyi yang mirip deritan pintu, para vampir tadi berhenti bergerak. Tubuh mereka mengkerut seperti dibelit ular.

"Itu...!? Benang baja."

"Sasuga, mata iblis memang hebat sehingga mampu melihatnya." ucap Tenten menjawab dugaan Kiba.

"Senjata macam apa itu?"

"Senjata buatan manusia biasa." Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Posisinya berada ditengah para vampir yang tak bisa bergerak. "Logam vibranium yang terkenal lentur namun sangat kuat, dibuat sangat tipis setipis rambut yang dibelah tujuh puluh sehingga mata manusia biasa tak akan mampu melihatnya. Ketajamannya mampu memotong apa saja, bahkan tiang beton bangunan setebal 5 meter"

Itulah senjata khusus yang dibelikan Gai untuk Tenten. Kalangan militer Amerika menertawakan ilmuan pembuatnya karena tak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan benda itu. Namun di tangan Tenten, akan lain ceritanya. Semua shinobi punya keterampilan dasar menggunakan benang baja, namun skill milik Tenten jauh diatas semua shinobi. Dia ahli senjata terhebat di Konoha.

Tenten sanggup mengendalikan benang vibranium itu untuk membelah apapun targetnya dengan sedikit gerakan tangan. Ia memegang benang itu diantara ruas jari-jarinya yang terlindung sarung tangan khusus agar tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

Meski senjata ini bukan senjata khas ninja, tapi sangat bagus digunakan untuk pertarungan anti-personal ataupun melawan sekumpulan pasukan pada pertempuran jarak dekat.

"Saaa... Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuh kalian setelah tertangkap benangku, iya kan?"

Sontak dua puluh lima vampir itu ketakutan dengan mata terbelalak. Baru saja tadi mereka semua menyaksikan salah satu rekannya mati menjadi potongan-potongan dadu.

Issei menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mata Asia agar si mantan biarawati tidak mengalami trauma lebih dalam.

Tenten mengulas seringaian keji. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan,

JRRAAAASSHHHH...

Semua vampir itu mati dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong.

"Biadab!"

Azazel bergumam.

Lee langsung membela, "Sebenarnya temanku Tenten tidak seperti itu, dia hanya senang dengan senjata barunya, itu saja!"

Lalu dari belakang, semua orang bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga yang menuju ke permukaan. Semuanya menyadari itu. Aura jahat, bala bantuan musuh!

"Pergilah, kalian semua. Bennia dan Aku akan mengatasi ini." Rugal mengucapkannya sambil mencabik-cabik pasukan vampir.

"Lee, tak usah khawatir! Walaupun vampir itu pemangsa ras kita, aku bisa menanganinya." Ucap Tenten.

Lee menunjukkan senyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalau begitu, ayooo terus maju!"

Mengikuti komando Azazel, dua belas orang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang ritual vampir di dasar basement.

Baru saja mereka melewati lorong, terdengar lagi suara rintihan para vampir sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka terpotong-potong.

Asia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan nyeri di kepalanya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Tenten membuatnya mual.

Sambil berjalan cepat, Azazel bersuara pelan.

"Issei, Kiba, dengar!"

Issei menolah, Kiba ikut penasaran namanya disebut.

"Jangan bertarung dengan perempuan tadi dalam pertempuran jarak dekat. Kalian hanya akan mengantar nyawa. Benang baja itu, kata dia sanggup memotong tiang beton setebal 5 meter, tapi aku yakin itu juga sanggup memotong bangunan utuh. Kalau kalian punya tubuh atau armor yang sangat kuat ataupun kecepatan super, mungkin ada kesempatan menang. Satu-satunya cara melawan dia untuk saat ini hanyalah pertarungan jarak jauh dengan serangan berdamage besar dalam cakupan luas."

Gaara ternyata mendengar bisikan Azazel, "Hei Azazel-dono, kurasa temanku juga menyadari kelemahannya, jadi kupastikan dia punya sesuatu untuk menutupi itu."

Azazel tak bicara lagi setelah disela Gaara.

Setelah menuruni tangga, kelompok itu sampai pada sebuah tempat yang cukup luas, seperti sebelumnya. Ada empat lantai luas termasuk lantai terdasar didalam basement di kastil ini. Ini yang kedua.

Ada banyak sosok yang menghadang, mereka adalah para vampir yang telah diperkuat dengan Holy Grail. Atmosfer yang terasa lebih berat daripada di lantai sebelumnya. Mereka tidak mengenakan baju zirah, namun tekanan kekuatannya lebih tinggi dengan pasukan yang di lawan oleh Bennia, Rugal, dan Tenten.

"Mereka pasti bawahan langsung dari pengkudeta. Mereka bukanlah darah-murni, tapi mereka adalah prajurit yang memiliki sifat Vampir yang kuat." ungkap Azazel setelah mengamati sebentar.

Kiba mensummon pedang holy demonic sedangkan Xenovia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ex-Durandal.

"Tolong serahkan ini padaku!"

Ucapan itu bukan keluar dari mulut Kiba atau Xenovia, melainkan Koneko yang maju melangkah ke depan.

"Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Kekuatan kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan di lantai paling bawah. Ada Crom Cruach, Rizevim, dan Ophis, jadi jangan sampai membuang tenaga sia-sia."

"Kau yakin, Koneko?" tanya Rias dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku akan menggunakan semuanya, semua yang Naruto-senpai ajarkan padaku. Aku seperti merasakan semangat dan kasih sayang Nee-sama dari Naruto-senpai sama seperti waktu aku kecil, walau aku membenci dia."

Cahaya putih mulai bersinar di sekeliling tubuh Koneko. Itu adalah touki atau energi senjutsu yang dikumpulkan dalam tubuh lalu dikeluarkan kembali untuk digunakan. Cahaya semakin terang hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Koneko.

Saat cahaya memudar, terbentuk sebuah wujud. Sesosok wanita dewasa mengenakan kimono putih, punya telinga kucing dan dua ekor.

"Ki-senjutsu yang kukumpulkan membuatku mengalami pertumbuhan paksa saat kukeluarkan kembali."

Rias menyambung, "Itu adalah teknik senjutsu yang mengijinkan Koneko mengalami pertumbuhan sementara untuk menaikkan batas maksimal kekuatannya dan memberinya sebuah kemampuan khusus. Itu hasil latihannya bersama Naruto. Sebut saja itu Shirone Mode."

Dari posisinya, Koneko menekuk tubuh kebelakang hingga terbentuk kuda-kuda. Sekajap, dia melayangkan tinju kosong di udara.

Tinju itu diarahkan pada sekumpulan vampir. Tidak ada yang terjadi tapi sesaat kemudian dinding di belakang para vampire berlubang. Ada lesatan energi senjutsu tak terlihat yang merambat dalam jalur lurus di udara seperti pukulan hantu.

Kalau Naruto yang melakukannya, maka target akan mengalami luka dalam tapi Koneko membuat vampir yang terkena rambatan tinju pada jalur lurus itu terbakar api putih.

Para vampire yang terkena berteriak kesakitan, "Tidak mungkin! Api tidak akan membakar tubuh kita yang sudah diperkuat Holy Grail."

Tapi nyatanya, api itu malah semakin besar hingga melalap habis tubuh vampir sampai menjadi abu.

Koneko menjawab ketidakmengertian para vampir, "Percuma. Apiku akan membakar habis mereka yang hidup. Aku mengubah energi alam menjadi sebuah kekuatan pemurnian. Ini bukan tentang kelemahan. Selama tidak mengubah alasan dan prinsip dari keberadaan kalian saat ini, api tersebut akan terus membakar kalian semua."

"Itulah kekuatan pemurnian. Teknik khusus yang hanya dimiliki Koneko-chan sebagai nekomata pengguna senjutsu. Prinsipnya berbanding terbalik dengan api hitam kutukan Dragon King Vritra dalam tubuh Saji."

Azazel menyambung ucapan Rias, "Api Hitam Vritra mengutuk seseorang kedalam keabadian dengan menggunakan kekuatan negatif sedangkan Api Putih Koneko adalah memurnikan dan menghilangkan eksistensi jahat dengan kekuatan positif."

Ada seorang vampir melesat kearah Koneko dari samping. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata, Koneko membuat sikutan disertai pelepasan senjutsu. Vampire itu pun terbakar menjadi abu sebelum ia berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada Koneko.

Koneko tersenyum bangga, "Seperti Naruto-senpai, aku kini juga bisa merasakan keberadaan musuh tanpa melihat jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya sehingga membuat refleksku meningkat signifikan."

Kebanyakan dari mereka cukup terkejut, selain Rias sebagai King yang memantau, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana latihan senjutsu yang dilakukan Koneko bersama Naruto.

Disudut belakang, Gaara dan Lee yang sudah tahu kalau Naruto bersama para iblis sejak pertemuan di Kuoh hanya bisa diam. Namun dalam hati, mereka sama-sama berpikir apa yang membuat Naruto mau mengajari iblis yang jelas-jelas adalah musuh mereka? Oke, wajar kalau itu demi pekerjaan penting yang dilakukan Naruto, namun kalau sampai punya hubungan sedekat itu? Well, mungkin tidak akan aneh mengingat begitulah sifat dasar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang vampir berbadan ramping muncul didepan Koneko dengan tangan terkepal siap dipukulkan.

Koneko diam.

Moment saat pukulan vampir itu mengenai aura putih disekitar badan Koneko, si vampir langsung terbakar api putih hingga menjadi abu.

"Saat ini, aku adalah kekuatan pemurnian itu sendiri. Kalian akan menghilang hanya dengan menyentuhku."

Nampak ada satu vampir yang pakaiannya seperti pemimpin, dia selesai menganalisis situasi. Dia berkata pada teman-temannya, "Aku paham. Kalau begitu kita hanya tak boleh bersentuhan dengannya saja. Jadi serang dengan senjata."

Buaaagggg...

DHUUUAARRRRR...

Baru saja selesai dengan ucapannya, vampir itu telah terperosok kedalam dinding hingga tubuhnya hancur.

Kaki Lee masih bersarang di perut vampire itu. "Kalau kau menggunakan senjata, maka aku yang melawanmu."

Sekumpulan vampir meningkatkan kewaspadaanya akan sosok Lee. Mereka semua jelas tahu kalau orang berbaju hijau itu manusia biasa, tapi yang mustahil adalah kenapa bisa mempunyai kecepatan dan kekuatan semengerikan itu? Lee yang awalnya berdiri bersama anggota tim yang lain, tiba-tiba sudah membunuh satu vampir sebelum sempat berkedip.

Lee menatap semua orang sembari dia melepas aksesoris yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. "Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, aku akan menemani Koneko-san di sini. Percayakan padaku!"

Ketika selesai mengatakannya, selesai pula Lee melepas aksesorisnya.

Braakkk...

Suara keras dari benda yang terhempas jatuh.

Azazel memicingkan mata pada aksesoris yang baru saja dijatuhkan Lee. "Dari suara hentakan tadi, kuperkirakan total berat benda itu sampai 250kg."

"Apa? Sensei, yang benar saja?" Issei menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Dirinya sendiri yang sudah jadi iblis masih kesusahan menahan beban seberat itu, tapi si makhluk hijau dengan enteng bergerak kesana kemari tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun, bahkan tadi baru saja menyerang salah satu vampir dengan beringas.

Azazel tak bicara lagi. Dalam benaknya, dia tak menyangka manusia dari Konoha semengejutkan ini. Sama sekali tak terduga kemampuannya. Dirinya harus semakin waspada, Konoha bukan eksistensi yang bisa diangap enteng.

"Itu sama seperti yang selalu dipakai Sairaorg-niisama." gumam Rias saat dia teringat dengan sepupunya.

Kiba dan lainnya menengok kearah Rias. Mereka semua mengenal Sairaorg sebagai iblis muda terkuat dengan modal tubuh saja tanpa bakat Power of Destruction. Terlebih Issei, dia masih ingat pernah sparring melawan Sairaorg kondisi normal dan dia kalah telak walau sudah menggunakan Balance Breaker Scale Mail.

Koneko Shirone Mode mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah samping, "Hinata-senpai pernah berkata padaku, menjadi perempuan bukan berarti harus selalu dilindungi. Jadi aku tak akan berhenti sebelum selesai."

Apa yang muncul di ujung tangan Koneko adalah sebuah roda besar. Roda yang terselubungi oleh api putih. "Kasha. Ini adalah satu dari teknik khusus nekomata. Teknik khusus untuk mengirim orang yang telah mati kembali ke alam kematian."

Mata para vampir membola, itu teknik yang di khususkan untuk mereka karena vampire adalah eksistensi yang melawan hukum kematian. Ya, pada dasarnya mereka adalah manusia yang mati lalu bangkit sebagai vampir.

Koneko menggandakan jumlah Kasha. Semuanya berputar sangat cepat di udara dan melesat terbang.

Kawanan pasukan vampir kocar kacir menghindari Kasha itu, namun karena kecepatannya, beberapa vampir terkena dan menjadi abu. Yang berhasil menghindar tetap tidak aman karena Kasha mampu berbelok dan mengejar targetnya.

"Aku juga, dengan semangat masa mudaku, semua pasukan vampire yang ada disini akan kuhabisiiiiiiiiii...!" Lee berteriak kelebihan semangat.

 **Hachimon Tonkou no Jin**

 **First Gate, Kaimon. Open!**

Otot-otot tubuh Lee menegang. Aura hijau yang cukup tipis menyelimutinya. Walau tipis tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa.

Zwwiifft..

Lee lenyap dari posisinya berdiri.

Duaaaggg

Bugg...

Duaarrrr...

Bammm

Kraackk..

"Guhaaa!"

"Ohhokkk...!"

Azazel dan muridnya kembali dibuat mangap-mangap. Bukan karena keberingasan Lee, mereka juga bisa melakukan hal itu kalau mau. Masalahnya adalah Lee hanya manusia tapi fisiknya bisa menyamai iblis seperti mereka. Entah bagaimana, yang terpikir hanyalah Lee menjalani latihan super ekstrim seperti yang dilakukan Sairaorg Bael.

"Ayo. Kita tinggalkan tempat ini!" perintah Azazel. Melihat apa yang ada didepannya saja, ia sangat yakin kalau tak akan ada masalah. Seberapa banyak pun pasukan vampire yang datang, semuanya pasti bisa diatasi Koneko dan Lee.

Tanpa ragu, Rias dan kelompoknya meninggalkan Koneko seorang diri bersama Lee. Menyelamatkan Valerie adalah prioritas utama, jadi harus secepatnya dilakukan.

Selama perjalanan menuruni tangga, Azazel mengucapkan sesuatu. "Itu tadi gerbang batin kan? Aku pernah mendengar dalam legenda ilmu beladiri China, seorang pendekar manusia yang sanggup membuka sampai kedelapan gerbang batin akan diberkahi kekuatan yang setara dengan Dewa. Namun setelah itu si pendekar akan mati sebagai efek samping kerusakan tubuh yang diterimanya."

Gaara yang berjalan paling belakang berhenti dan menyahut, "Aku pernah melihat sendiri kejadian itu dengan mata kepalaku, dan orang itu benar-benar sanggup memojokkan seorang Dewa." Masih ingat dikepalanya, bagaimana seorang Maito Gai membuat Rikudou Madara terluka parah dengan teknik itu.

Azazel berhenti, berbalik menatap Gaara. Begitu pula dengan Rias dan lainnya.

"Maka dari itu, kusarankan padamu Azazel-dono, jangan pernah meremehkan manusia dari Konoha." ucap Gaara lagi.

Rias tersulut emosi, "Kau sendirian disini, aku yakin kami semua pasti sanggup membunuhmu."

Gaara menggeleng pelan disertai senyum sinis, "Kurasa itu bukan keputusan yang baik, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yah, meskipun mungkin kalian mampu melakukannya."

Xenovia mendesis tidak suka sedangkan Issei semakin tersulut amarah.

"Sudahlah!"

Azazel mendinginkan suasana lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kini sampai lah didepan pintu ruang basemen lantai ketiga.

Issei berhenti bergerak, badannya kelihatan merinding.

"Ada apa Issei?" tanya Rias.

Issei tak menjawab apapun.

Saat pintu ruang itu dibuka sepenuhnya oleh Xenovia, terdengar tawa menjijikkan.

 **"Guhahahahahaha! Ternyata tidak perlu menunggu lama, Ddraig-chaaaaaaan!"**

Sisik hitam dan mata perak. Seekor Naga raksasa.

"Grendel!"

Issei menyebut nama itu. Dia pernah bertarung sengit dengan Naga Jahat ini di Kuoh. Makanya sebelum pintu dibuka, dia sudah merasakannya. Mengingat bagaimana kuatnya Grendel dan bagaimana susahnya dia melawan naga itu, mengakibatkan tubuhnya merinding takut sebagai manifestasi dari gelombang aura jahat yang terasa berat dan menempel lekat di kulitnya.

 **"Itu benar, ini Grendel-sama yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain mencincang kalian semua!"**

Grendel mengeluarkan keinginan jahatnya yang tidak berubah dari pertemuan pertama dengan kelompok Issei.

 **"Sejak mereka mengatakan aku bisa sedikit berbuat bodoh, aku datang kesini untuk melanjutkan apa yang terakhir kita tinggalkan! Guhahahahahaha!"**

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Issei melangkah maju dan membuka mulut.

"Issei, sekarang belum saatnya menggunakan wujud [Ratu]-sesungguhnya."

Rias menghentikan Issei tepat sebelum dia mengucapkan mantera.

"Tapi, Buchou! Aku tahu benar bagaimana kuatnya dia. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghadapinya tanpa menggunakan wujud itu!"

"Kau harus menggunakan kekuatanmu melawan Crom Cruach atau Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang mungkin menunggu kita setelah dari sini. Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya sebagai sebuah kelompok."

"Baiklah." ucap Issei. Tak mungkin dia membantah.

"Dimengerti!" Kiba dan Xenovia maju setelah mengatakannya.

 **Balance Break! Boosted Gear Scale Mail**

Jetttt...

Issei melaju dengan armor mode balance breaker biasa. Diiringi oleh Kiba yang punya kecepatan setara. Dibelakangnya ada Irina dan Xenovia.

Namun serangan itu sia-sia, Grendel bahkan menerimanya sambil tertawa senang meski tubuhnya terluka walaupun sedikit.

Ascalon pedang pembunuh Naga tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Grendel. Bahkan aura offensive kuat dari Ex-Durandal pun sama.

"Walaupun ini replika, tapi rasakan ini!"

Kiba menemukan titik buta Grendel dan menyerang dari sana. Ada yang berbeda dengan pedang yang digunakannya, baru pertama kali dia keluarkan.

"Replika dari Pedang Iblis Gram, pedang pembantai naga terkuat yang pernah membunuh Raja Naga Fafnir. Walaupun replika, tapi kekuatannya setara dengan yang asli. Bagaimana kau menerima itu Grendel?" ucap Azazel.

Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh menyadari seberapa besar potensi Kiba. Kemampuan Sword Birth milik muridnya mampu menciptakan pedang apapun dari berbabai jenis atribut, bahkan setelah dia kembangkan dan melatih Kiba secara langsung, pedang Legendaris pun juga bisa diciptakan replikanya.

Seperti itulah peningkatan kekuatan Kiba sekarang.

Tapi luka yang keluar dari tubuh Grendel tidak bisa disebut kritikal. Cukup banyak darah biru dari bekas tebasan Replika Gram, namun keluar asap dan lukanya menutup sendiri. Bahkan Grendel tertawa lebih kencang tanpa rasa takut.

Selanjutnya, panah-panah sihir berbagai jenis atribut dari api, petir, air, dan lainnya berdatangan dari belakang. Panah-panah itu datang seperti tetesan hujan deras yang jatuh. Pelakunya adalah Rossweisse yang membuat banyak lingkaran sihir di udara.

Walau begitu, tetap saja belum cukup untuk membuat kerusakan besar di tubuh Grendel.

 **"** **Ada yang salah, Ddraig!? Ayo datang padaku dengan kekuatan penuh! Berubahlah menjadi** **wujud** **crimson-mu ituuuuuu! Atau kalau tidak** **,** **kau tidak** **akan** **bisa melawankuuuuuuuu!]**

Grendel rupanya sangat mengharapkan Issei menggunakan mode bertarung True Queen Cardinal Crimson seperti pada pertarungan mereka sebelumnya.

Issei sekali lagi hendak mengucapkan mantra, namun dicegah oleh Rias.

"Aku punya teknik yang bisa membuat kerusakan kritis pada Naga itu."

Akeno langsung menanggapinya, "Buchou, jangan-jangan kau berniat menggunakan itu?"

"Ya, Akeno. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat berdiam ditempat sedangkan budak-budakku berkembang semakin kuat. Akan tetapi, aku perlu waktu untuk menyiapkannya. Kesempatan menang meningkat jika kita punya waktu agar aku dapat mengumpulkan kekuatan demonicku."

Peerage Rias langsung paham. Mereka memang belum tahu apa itu, tapi pernah mendengar kalau Rias melatih sesuatu tentang bola besar yang memiliki kekuatan penghancuran luar biasa.

"Itu bisa diatur Buchou."

Issei menanggapinya dan Kiba berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Setelah semua setuju dengan rencana Rias, adik dari Maou Lucifer mengaktifkan lingkaran-sihir dibawah kakinya dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan demonic. Disaat bersamaan, kekuatan kehancuran mulai berkumpul diatas kepalanya. Terus tumbuh dari kecil lalu membesar. Jika Rias punya cukup waktu, maka itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina melesat maju sebagai penyerang garis depan. Rossweisse membuat serangan-serangan besar dengan sihir Norse dari belakang. Asia bersiap dengan Twiligh Healling, kapanpun dia akan mengirimkan aura hijau penyembuh dari jauh kalau ada yang cedera. Gasper mengambil peran untuk melindungi Asia kalau ada hal diluar dugaan terjadi.

Akeno diam di samping Rias, mungkin putri dari Baraqiel juga punya sebuah rencana sendiri.

Azazel mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Gaara yang berdiri tenang, "Kau akan diam saja atau membuat dirimu berguna seperti dua temanmu itu huh?"

"Heh, kau tunggu saja. Aku juga menyiapkan sesuatu." sahut Gaara.

Azazel melepaskan jaket dan berdiri disamping murid-muridnya yang menyerang di garis depan.

Semuanya akan bertarung.

Xenovia dan Irina melakukan sebuah _combo-attack_ dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Issei menyerang dari depan secara langsung sedangkan Kiba melepaskan serangan dari titik buta Grendel. Rossweisse beberapa kali menembakkan sihirnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah kesempatan.

 **"** **[Menariiiiiiiik! Tunjukan** **semua kekuatan kalian,** **T** **unju** **k** **kaaan!]** **"**

Grendel tampak amat sangat senang menerima serangan massal dari kelompok Gremory.

Si Naga Jahat tak diam saja. Meski badannya besar, tapi gerakannya sangat lincah. Dia membalas dengan serangan bertubi-tubi menggunakan ekornya. Berusaha mengigit siapapun dalam jangkauan serangnya atau mengibaskan sayap untuk menciptakan angin besar sehingga menghambat gerakan kelompok Gremory. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas api yang sangat panas menuju siapapun yang ia lihat.

Grendel banyak menerima serangan, tapi ketahanan fisiknya luar biasa sehingga tak ada satupun serangan kritis yang sampai padanya. Ia adalah naga jahat yang dibangkitkan kembali dengan Holy Grail, tapi tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya juga diperkuat sehingga dia sanggup bertarung seberingas ini.

Pada moment tertentu, Issei memboosting energinya. Setelah digandakan, ia kirimkan pada Kiba dan Xenovia.

Saatnya menunjukkan tarian dua pengguna pedang kelompok Gremory.

Kiba meluncur maju sangat cepat. Dalam kelompok, Kiba lah pemilik kecepatan tertinggi. Xenovia meluncur bersamaan. Aslinya kecepatan Xenovia dibawah Kiba, namun berkat kemampuan pedang Excalibur Rapidly yang ia cabut dari slot Ex-Durandal, dia mendapatkan kecepatan super.

Kedua orang itu bergerak lincah, membuat Grendel tampak frustasi karena serangannya selalu berhasil dihindari oleh Kiba dan Xenovia.

Muak dengan semua itu, Grendel melompat jauh kebelakang lalu menghirup nafas dalam hingga perutnya menggembung. Dia berniat menciptakan semburan api berdamage besar dalam cakupan luas. Itu pasti kena seberapa cepat pun bergerak.

Kiba dan Xenovia berhenti bergerak dan berdiri berdampingan.

"Ayo lalukan ini, Xenovia."

"Yeah, ini adalah waktu dimana kita perlu menggunakan kekuatan penghancur kita!"

Mata pedang replika dari Pedang Kaisar Demonic Gram dan Ex-Durandal berselimutkan aura kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Kiba dan Xenovia mengayunkan pedang kebawah disaat bersamaan dengan Grendel menyemburkan keluar apinya!

Gelombang yang diciptakan dari dua pedang legendaris dan sebuah bola api besar yang diciptakan oleh Naga Jahat saling mengenai satu sama lain. Saat dimana kedua serangan bertabrakan, udara bergetar yang menyebabkan sebuah kejutan keras yang tersebar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semburan api Grendel terbelah, sedangkan serangan combo Kiba-Xenovia terus melaju.

 **"** **Guoooooooooooooooooooooo!** **"**

Grendel meraung keras. Seluruh tubuhnya berasap.

Namun, sang Naga Jahat masih berdiri.

Ketahanan fisik dari Naga Jahat benar-benar tangguh meski dia sudah menerima serangan besar dari dua pedang pembantai naga terkuat.

Lalu perlahan Grendel jatuh terlutut hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam keras. Ternyata serangan tadi mampu memberikan hasil meskipun tidak memuaskan.

"Tolong menyingkir!"

Mengerti akan intruksi Akeno, semua orang menjauh dari Grendel untuk membuat jarak aman.

Secepat kilat, tiga cahaya halilintar suci yang berbentuk naga panjang menyambar Grendel dan menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya.

Serangan Akeno berhasil membuat Grendel lumpuh. Walau pun hanya sedikit menambah luka, namun atribut petir mampu merusak sistem kerja saraf si Naga Jahat.

"Sekarang, kau makan ini!"

Azazel yang tadi bertarung digaris depan sebagai pemecah setiap serangan Grendel yang ditujukan pada muridnya, kini menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya raksasa dan melepaskannya dengan mengarahkan kearah perut Grendel.

Serangan Azazel sukses membuat luka Grendel makin parah. Naga itu, meski kuat, kini tak bisa berbuat banyak melawan Kelompok Gremory lengkap.

Beberapa menit waktu berlalu habis untuk jual beli serangan selanjutnya. Meski kelompok Gremory unggul, namun dalam pertarungan jangka lama hanya akan merugikan mereka. Ketahanan fisik Grendel masih sanggup menerima serangan kelompok Gremory, apalagi sifat Grendel yang beringas menyerang tanpa memikirkan lukanya sendiri membuat semuanya tambah sulit.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Teknikku telah selesai."

Itu suara Rias dari arah belakang. Di atas tubuhnya terdapat bola kehancuran raksasa.

"Menjauh! Pindah kebelakang Buchou!"

Semuanya bergerak menjauh dari Grendel atas perintah Akeno.

"Hancurlah!"

Rias melepaskan bola kehancuran raksasa kedepan.

Bola tersebut bergerak perlahan sembari menunjukan aura hitam dan crimson yang berputar didalamnya. Efeknya, tubuh Grendel tertarik menuju inti dari bola itu.

Grendel berusahan menahan dengan menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lantai, namun nihil.

Itu adalah kekuatan penarik gravitasi luar biasa.

Gaara yang tak melakukan apapun sejak tadi, berguman pada dirinya sendiri, "Chibaku Tensei kah?"

Momen ketika sebagian tubuh Grendel bersentuhan dengan bola hitam, bagian tubuh itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

 **"** **Guohooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** **"**

Grendel berteriak keras. Bola itu menelannya hidup-hidup.

Rias membuka mulutnya, "Itu hal yang prinsip dasarnya sama dengan power of destrcution milik keluarga Bael yang kuwarisi dari Okaa-sama. Namun aku membuatnya terspesialiasi menjadi original milikku sendiri. Aku juga menamainya sebagai "Bintang pemusnah". Itu adalah kehancuran massal yang melenyapkan semua dan tidak memiliki atribut apapun atau kelemahan. Kalau kau mengetahui tentang astronomi, kau bisa menyamakannya dengan lubang hitam dari bintang mati."

Setelah bola itu hilang, yang tampak adalah Grendel yang hanya tersisa separuh badan. Jika saja bola itu lebih besar lagi, maka Grendel mungkin benar-benar lenyap. Tapi itu lah batas kekuatan Rias.

Namun tetap saja mengerikan. Grendel masih hidup bahkan ketika dia kehilangan sebagian tubuhnya. Dia bahkan menunjukan senyum menjijikan meski hanya memiliki separuh kepala.

 **"** **Ini persis seperti yang si brengsek Euclid katakan.** **D** **emonic** **power** **yang dibawa oleh sanak saudara Keluarga Bael** **mampu** **mengikis habis kesadaran dan jiwa Naga Jahat. Ini benar benar bekerja** **padaku"** Grendel tertawa keras. **"Tapi tidak** **masalah** **karena aku bisa** **mendapatkan tubuh baru lagi! Selama jiwaku selamat,** **tidak mustahil** **bagiku untuk mengubah tubuhku tak peduli berapa kalipun! Holy Grail sungguh benda yang** **mantap** **!** **"**

Kini semua anggota kelompok Gremory paham alasan kenapa Grendel berani bertarung tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya.

 **"Baiklah, pertempuran sebenarnya kita mulai dari sini, Ayo Ddraiiiiiigg-chaaannnn, Kemariiiiiiii!"**

Semuanya mundur saat melihat Grendel yang tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehilangan ketertarikannya untuk bertarung walau tubuhnya sudah setengah musnah. Grendel itu gila, tidak waras, sama sekali tidak normal.

Rias berniat mengeluarkan semua kemampuan demonicnya, "Tidak masalah kalau kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Kekuatanku akan melenyapkan jiwamu sampai habis hingga kau tidak bisa bangkit lagi."

Rias mencoba melepas serangan lagi, namun.

Gaara berjalan pelan menempati posisi paling depan sambil menyeringai, "Sudah cukup!, Simpan tenagamu untuk pertarungan selanjutnya, Nona Gremory. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Tangan Gaara terangkat dengan telapak terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, datanglah gumpalan pasir bergulung-gulung di seluruh ruangan.

Grendel heran tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Dia sudah mengira pasir-pasir itu akan menyerangnya, tapi tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakkan. Selain itu, ia juga yakin tubuhnya akan bertahan. Tadi saja dia sudah berkali-kali menerima serangan kritis dari Combo Dragon Slayer Replika Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram dan Ex-Durandal, lalu tombak cahaya Azazel, halilintar suci Akeno dan serangan sihir Norse dari Rossweisse. Terakhir bintang pemusnah dari Rias. Kalau hanya pasir?

Gelombang pasir bergerak menuju Grendel, membentuk bujur sangkar yang mengelilingi si naga jahat. Pasir itu bertambah banyak, meninggi, sementara Grendel tak melakukan apa-apa.

Kiba berpikir itu akan sia-sia. Mungkin kah Gaara berniat meremukkan tubuh Grendel? Itu mustahil. Memang tulangnya sendiri remuk saat terkena itu, tapi Grendel lain cerita. Bahkan bola penghancur Rias saja hanya mampu melenyapkan setengah.

Namun tindakan meremehkan itu berubah jadi kebingungan saat ada aksara-aksara aneh yang muncul bersamaan dengan semakin meningginya gundukan pasir membentuk sebuah piramid.

Momen ketika tubuh Grendel terkurung sepenuhnya dalam piramida pasir raksasa, saat aksara segel terkunci, Gaara mencengkeram telapak tangan, "Inilah akhir riwayatmu, Grendel!"

 **Sabaku Sotaisou Fuin**

Hening.

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi setelah itu.

Rias tak mengerti, apalagi Issei. Mereka semua berpikir Gaara akan meremukkan tubuh Grendel hingga tak bersisa seperti yang ditunjukkan saat pertemuan di Kuoh, namun malah berhenti sampai disini.

Azazel berhasil mencerna kata terakhir dari nama teknik yang diucapkan Gaara. "Fuin? Kau menyegelnya?"

"Tepat sekali, Azazel-dono."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau memperoleh pasir sebanyak itu?" ruangan mereka sekarang berada didalam kastil, bahkan diluar yang ada hanyalah hamparan salju. Tidak ada pasir di sekitar sini.

"Lihat sekelilingmu!"

Azazel dan semua anak muridnya, baru menyadari kalau dinding ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang berubah total. Mereka tidak sadar karena sibuk bertarung tadi.

Dinding-dinding itu, yang semuanya terbuat dari batu dan beton kini hanya tersisa permukaan kasar bekas terkikis.

Sekarang mereka semua mengerti, Gaara memang hanya membawa satu gentong kecil pasir, namun sejak awal Grendel muncul, Gaara telah menggunakan pasirnya untuk mengikis dinding sehingga menciptakan serpihan pasir baru. Waktu cukup lama memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara untuk mengumpulkan pasir sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau Licik!" Xenovia menggeram.

"Ternyata kau memanfaatkan kami!" Sambung Issei yang emosinya tersulut.

Gaara menatap dua orang tadi dengan sinis, "Kheh. Kalau tidak begitu, Grendel tak akan berhenti."

Azazel membuat tawa hambar yang miris, dia merasa kecolongan. "Lebih dari itu, tak kusangka kau punya teknik segel yang sanggup menghentikan Naga Jahat."

"Teknik segel itu aslinya bukan milikku, itu milik seekor bijuu yang sanggup menyegel makhluk sekuat apapun. Sulit melakukannya karena prosesnya lambat, tapi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membuat Grendel melemah sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menyegelnya."

"Cih! Brengsek."

Rias tak tahan untuk mengumpat.

Diantara suasana menegangkan itu, ada seorang yang datang.

Semua yang menyadari kehadiran dan tekanannya, berhenti berdebat dan mengumpat.

Orang yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri disana, Crom Cruach dalam wujud humanoid. Yang terkuat diantara semua Naga Jahat.

"Tak kusangka Grendel akan kalah secepat ini." ucapnya.

Semua anggota kelompok Gremory bersiap kembali untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Tapi tak masalah, kurasa aku bisa membebaskannya."

"Tak ada yang bisa melepas segel itu selain aku." sahut Gaara cepat.

Tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti, Crom Cruach mengangkat tangannya dan menciptakan aura energi padat di tangannya. Itu sangat kuat meski hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membuka segelnya, tinggal hancurkan saja kan?"

Blaaaaaaaaassssttttt...

Crom Cruach melepaskan tembakan laser pemusnah.

Swisshh...

Piramida pasir itu pun lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Jiwanya telah bebas. Dengan begini Grendel bisa kami bangkitkan kembali dengan Holy Grail"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kau salah tuan Naga Jahat terkuat." ucap Gaara setelah menggeleng sekali. "Dulu segel itu pernah dihancurkan dari dalam oleh seseorang yang menganggap dirinya dewa, dan tadi Grendel berkata bahwa dia bisa bangkit kapanpun dengan Holy Grail. Karena dua alasan itu aku mengubah sususan formula fuinku sebelum proses penyegelan selesai. Aku tidak hanya mengegel tubuh dan jiwa Grendel, tapi juga menyegel seluruh esensi kehidupannya dari alam ini. Menghancurkan piramida itu tak ada gunanya karena segel Sabaku Sotaisou Fuin yang telah dimodifikasi terletak di alam lain yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh siapapun. Jadi, Grendel benar-benar sudah tamat."

Crom Cruach nampak tidak terlalu peduli.

Ada perasaan senang di kelompok Rias mengetahui bahwa Naga jahat menyusahkan yang maniak bertarung itu sudah di atasi sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu karena esensinya sudah lenyap, maka dalam beberapa saat lagi selain dalam ingatanku, nama Grendel akan hilang selamanya dari memori semua orang yang pernah tahu namanya, kenal dengannya, bertemu dengan dia, bahkan catatan tentangnya yang tertulis dalam cerita epos atau legenda manapun akan terhapus." ucap Gaara lagi.

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Gaara.

Yang ditatap menyeringai, "Kenapa dengan kalian eh?"

Azazel dan semua muridnya melompat mundur, membuat jarak aman dengan Gaara.

"Tak tahu malu, setelah kubantu bukannya berterima kasih malah kalian menjauhiku. Aaahh~~~~, aku jadi merasa bernostalgia dengan masa kecilku."

Gaara mengatakannya dengan sinis, namun aslinya bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Dalam hati dia memang mengingat kenangan itu, tapi kini dia sudah tahu apa yang dia impikan dan perjuangkan. Semua itu berkat teman pertamanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Crom Cruach menunjuk wajah Gaara, dia sadar situasi sekarang. "Kau lah monster sesungguhnya disini! Azazel, kurasa kau pasti setuju denganku 'kan?."

"Hm." Azazel mengangguk.

Rias dan budak-budaknya pun sependapat. Nyatanya, Gaara jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding Lee dan Tenten. Teknik segel yang barusan bisa melenyapkan siapapun dari sejarah dunia.

"Khuhahahaaa. Bagus! Sekarang aku kah yang menjadi musuh kalian semua?" Gaara sendirian sedangkan Azazel dan Kelompok Gremory sepaham dengan Crom Cruach. "Aku bisa melenyapkan esensi siapapun disini, tentu jika aku punya kesempatan."

Xenovia mengacungkan Ex-Durandal pada Gaara, "Maka kami tak akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Meksi di ancam, Gaara masih tampak sangat tenang, "Kalian bodoh!"

...

Ruangan lantai pertama basement sudah bersih dari pasukan Vampir, namun ceceran darah, tulang dan daging berserakan. Rugal memakai pakaian baru karena pakaian sebelumnya robek saat dia merubah diri menjadi serigala. Bennia duduk di atas salah satu tubuh vampir yang tak terluka namun tak bernyawa, hasil karyanya sendiri. Tenten sendiri sibuk menyimpan kembali gulungan perkamen senjata-senjata miliknya.

"Ne." Tenten selesai dengan aktifitasnya. "Kudengar Naruto bersama kalian?"

"Aha, Naruto-senpai kah?" Bennia langsung tanggap.

"Siapa lagi selain bocah bodoh hiperaktif berambut pirang yang memakai nama itu? Jadi, apa yang sekarang dia kerjakan?"

"Whoaaaa, jadi kau kangen dengan Naruto-senpai?" tanya Bennia dengan mata berbinar. Ada latar bunga-bunga keshoujo-shoujoan di belakangnya. "Padahal dia sudah punya istri loh."

Tenten mendecih sebal, "Bukan itu maksudku, Baka! Istrinya itu adalah sepupu yang sangat disayangi oleh sahabatku yang sudah meninggal. Aku ingin tahu khabar Hinata, sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya."

"Mereka berdua tampak baik-baik saja. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku tidak bisa menjawab."

"Hah?"

"Begini, errr boleh kupanggil Tenten-senpai?"

Tenten mengangguk sekali.

"Aku dan Kak Rugal adalah budak Sona-sama. Kami hanya mengikuti perintah tanpa tahu rencana mereka. Mungkin yang tahu hanya Sona-sama, Naruto-senpai, juga Hinata-senpai saja."

Tenten membuat senyum kecut, "Begitu ya."

"Iyap."

Hening tak ada obrolan lagi hingga mulut Bennia terbuka seperti dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, tuan tampan berjubah yang baru pertama kali kulihat sebelum kesini, yang saling panggil Dobe-Teme dengan Naruto-senpai itu siapa ya? Kukira dia dari Konoha juga. Boleh aku tahu namanya?"

Tenten bangkit berdiri setelah puas beristirahat sejenak, "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengenalnya. Dia hanya bocah sok cool berlumur dosa yang baru tobat."

Bennia memberengut. Sedangkan Tenten berjalan menjauh.

"Kita berpisah di sini ya. Kita masih punya tugas masing-masing kan?"

"Baiklah. Byebye, Tenten-senpai." ucap Bennia sambil melambai.

...

"Arrrrhhhh..."

Teriakan vampire terakhir itu berakhir saat tubuhnya menjadi abu.

Koneko mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Dia tampak sudah kelelahan. Tentu saja efek memaksa pendewasaan tubuh berakibat kurang baik.

Cahaya putih disekelilingnya menghilang dan tubuhnya kembali ke wujud semula, wujud loli.

Meski hampir kehabisan tenaga, tapi dia masih memiliki kesadarannya dan sanggup berdiri.

"Kerja bagus, Koneko-san." ucap Lee bersemangat seraya memberi acungan jempol. Aura hijau ditubuhnya menghilang ketika dia menutup kembali Gerbang Batin yang pertama. Lee juga tampak lelah karena tubuhnya dipaksa bekerja keras.

Nampak ruangan basement lantai dua hancur seperti kapal pecah.

Lee mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, "Fyuuuhhh. Kau akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku ingin menyusul Bochou dan yang lain."

"Terserahmu kalau ingin menyusul. Tapi lebih baik istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu disini sebentar. Kalau ada vampir yang bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi seperti itu, bisa gawat."

"Eh? Jadi Lee-san tidak ingin menyusul mereka, begitu?"

"Ah, ettoh." Lee jadi kikuk, dia salah bicara.

Koneko menatap Lee curiga.

"Anoooo..." Lee manggaruk tengkuk.

Tuh kan, Koneko merasa Lee maupun Gaara dan Tenten punya rencana lain dibalik kesepakatan kerjasama sementara.

"Huuuh." Lee merasa lebih baik jujur. "Sebenarnya ini rencana kami sejak awal. Kami bertiga berbagi tugas masing-masing."

"Katakan padaku, apa rencana kalian!"

"Ah, maaf Koneko-san. Yang itu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin kau orang baik."

Ekspresi kebingungan tercetak di wajah Koneko. "Apa maksudmu, Lee-san?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau di ajari oleh Naruto kan? Bahkan kau tampak kagum padanya. Pasti kau berteman dan dekat dengannya."

"Iya memang. Tapi apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Naruto-senpai?" Koneko tiba-tiba membuat ekspresi terkejut, "Eh, Ap-appa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia teman terbaikku."

Iris mata Koneko melebar. Jadi, selama ini Naruto dan Hinata adalah orang Konoha, musuh yang menyusup kedalam sekolahnya, bahkan dalam kehidupannya. Fakta ini, kenyataan ini, membuat Koneko merasa kepalanya pusing.

Lee bingung harus berbuat apa, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya. "Dengarkan aku, Koneko-san! Aku sangat mengenal Naruto sebagai orang baik. Kalau dia begitu baik dengamu maka kau pasti orang baik juga. Aku yakin itu. Aku percaya padamu."

Koneko tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bingung.

...

Kembali ke dalam ruangan berukuran sedang dalam sebuah menara kastil di salah satu sudut Kota Tepes.

Nampak Ophis masih bersantai di kursi, sedang minum teh. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan itu padahal tidak ada yang menyuguhkan teh di tempat ini.

Sasuke duduk di jendela. Dia mengasah pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi miliknya untuk membunuh waktu daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi dia agak heran karena, "Dobe, sudah bosan mengocehnya?"

"Enggak kok Teme. Hanya saja aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Koneko-chan dari sini."

"Koneko?" Sasuke membeo, tidak mengenal nama itu.

Sona dan Hinata memberikan sedikit perhatian suara Naruto meski mereka masih fokus mengamati jalannya perang diluar. Ya, diluar sana sedang terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran antara pasukan pengkudeta dengan persatuan Vampire Carmilla dan Tepes lama.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Dengan begini tugasku selesai. Karena suatu hal, Kuroka-san masih belum bisa menemui Koneko sekarang. Sebab aku menguasai senjutsu, jadi dia meminta padaku menjadi perantara mengajari adiknya teknik khusus senjutsu nekomata untuk mengembangkan bakat alami Koneko tanpa diketahuinya. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Koneko berbeda dengan iblis lain di kelompoknya. Entah itu karena kemampuan pemurnian atau memang dari dasar hatinya, aku merasa kalau Koneko benar-benar orang baik dan tulus."

Semua kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Hanya dengan cerita singkat itu saja, mereka merasa cukup. Naruto itu paling bisa menilai baik buruk hati orang lain, bahkan mampu mengubah orang jahat menjadi baik.

...

Xenovia mengacungkan Durandal pada Gaara, "Maka kami tak akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Meksi di ancam, Gaara masih tampak sangat tenang, "Kalian bodoh!"

Rias makin marah, tidak terima dia dan peeragenya diejek begitu. "Apa maksudmu mengatai kami bodoh ha?"

Gaara memijit pelipisnya, "Apalagi memangnya? Untuk sementara kita ini kawan, dan musuh kita sekarang ada dibelakang kalian."

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, mereka merasa aneh. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri dikepala. Saat berbalik ternyata ada Crom Cruach dibelakang mereka. Terkejut pasti. Seketika mereka mengubah formasi. Azazel dan semua muridnya mengambil jarak aman dari Crom Cruach.

Xenovia paling bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menghunuskan pedang pada Gaara.

Diujung sana tampak Crom Cruach juga bingung. Saat melihat sekeliling, ruangan besar lantai 3 basement sudah porak poranda padahal dia merasa belum mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun, dia merasa belum bertarung.

Rias menatap telapak tangannya dan bergumam, "Aneh. Aku tak ingat mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas, tapi kenapa staminaku seperti habis setengah?"

Pada masa kebingungan itu, Gaara melemaskan lehernya hingga menimbulkan suara gemertak. "Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungannya. Crom Cruach harus disingkirkan agar bisa menyematkan Valerie."

"Hah?" Akeno tak tahu kenapa dirinya jadi bingung.

"Ayoooo! Jangan bilang kalian lupa ingatan karena beristirahat sebentar setelah pertarungan tadi?" ucap Gaara.

Masih banyak hal yang tak bisa dimengerti, namun setelah kondisi ruangan yang hampir hancur membuktikan bahwa pertarungan sengit sudah terjadi. Mengesampingkan semua kebingungan itu, keselamatan Valerie dan Holy Grail harus diutamakan.

Azazel maupun Rias dan budak-budaknya membuat posisi bertempur pada Crom Cruach.

Sementara itu, Gaara menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Tepat seperti yang ia katakan beberapa saat lalu, nama Grendel sudah lenyap dari ingatan semua orang bahkan catatan sejarah. Hanya dirinya saja yang ingat, dan mungkin suatu saat dapat dia gunakan kembali.

Melawan Crom Cruach, tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan wujud True Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive. Ketika Issei hendak melafalkan mantra, muncul hawa kehadiran yang sangat kuat bergerak cepat ke arah tempat mereka berada.

 **"** **Dia disini,** **Partner."**

Ddraig bereaksi. Hawa ini begitu kental dan familiar.

Cahaya putih kebiruan melesat cepat setelah menghancurkan pintu lalu mendarat disamping Issei. Ketika cahaya memudar, orang yang muncul ternyata Vali. Vali yang telah mengenakan armor Balance Breaker-nya.

"Kau pasti Crom Cruach!"

"Ya, benar. Hakuryuukou masa kini."

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkata-kata. Aura bertarung yang tidak dapat dijelaskan keluar dari tubuh mereka, bahkan semakin tebal.

Azazel mengeluarkan suaranya, ""Vali, kau terlambat!"

Meski Vali dianggap berkhianat pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi setelah dia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bagian dari Khaos Brigade di bawah Ophis saat mengacaukan pertemuan di Kuoh, namun ikatan antara Vali dan Azazel masih ada. Azazel adalah ayah angkat yang membesarkan Vali setelah dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya atas perbuatan keji sang kakek, Rizevim.

"Aku bertemu Euclid."

Jelas karena Euclid bagian dari Khaos Brigade dibawah Rizevim, maka itu pasti. Euclid bukan orang lemah.

Azazel bertanya sekali lagi. "Bukannya kau bergerak dalam tim? Dimana mereka?"

"Kelompok penyihir jahat Hexennacht. Aku tertangkap oleh pemegang Holy Cross yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Jadi mereka menghadapi wanita pemegang Longinus itu."

"Walburga kah? Jadi Pemilik Holy Cross, Sacred Gear kelas Longinus Incinerate Anthem, bekerja dibawah naungan Khaos Brigade. Ini benar-benar buruk. Sekarang semua benda pusaka didalam Longinus berhubungan dengan Khaos Brigade."

Holy Spear, tombak suci True Longinus yang dipegang Cao Cao. Holy Grail, cawan suci Sephiroth Graal yang ada dalam tubuh Valerie. Lalu sekarang Holy Cross, salib suci Incinerate Anthem yang dimiliki Walburga. Semua benda pusaka ciptaan Tuhan dalam Injil disalahgunakan.

Tanpa memalingkan muka, Vali berseru pada orang yang paling belakang, "Namamu Gaara kan? Apa setelah ini kita akan bertarung?"

"Kheh, mungkin. Kalau urusanku disini sudah selesai."

Vali merasa puas dengan itu. Dia disini atas keinginannya sendiri, tidak ada kaitannya dengan timnya sebagai partner Tim Naruto maupun orang-orang Konoha, tempat asal Naruto. Masing-masing punya kepentingan, selama tidak bersinggungan, maka akan terus jalan.

Vali lalu mengerlingkan mata pada Issei disampingnya, "Sekiryutei, apa kau percaya diri untuk mengalahkan Crom Cruach?"

"Aku sadar kalau dia sangat kuat."

"Baiklah, kali ini kita lakukan lagi seperti saat menghabisi Loki. Ada seseorang yang kukejar didalam sana, jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga."

Issei tahu itu, Azazel sudah sedikit bercerita. Vali mengejar Rizevim. Itulah alasan dia berada di Rumania. Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu.

Issei pun tidak ingin membuang banyak tenaga di stage ini. Dia harus menyelamatkan Valerie yang ada dibalik punggung Crom Cruach.

"Sepakat!"

"Nah Rias!" Azazel melangkah mundur. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Serahkan dia pada dua Heavenly Dragon."

Rias mengangguk setuju dengan ekspresi malas-malasan. Dia berpikir ikut bertarung hanya akan akan memperlambat.

Azazel kini berjarak beberapa langkah dari hadapan Gaara yang berdiri dengan mata terpejam, "Hei, kau akan menonton juga?"

Gaara menjawab tanpa membuka mata, "Ini urusan antar naga. Sama sepertimu, kurasa tak baik jika aku ikut campur. Aku akan menunggu, kita pasti bisa lewat setelah itu."

Sudah dipastikan pertarungan selanjutnya. Issei mulai merapal mantra.

"Aku, orang yang bangkit sebagai Sekiryuutei yang memegang kebenaran Raja yang agung. Memiliki harapan tanpa batas, mimpi yang tidak dapat hancur, dan berjalan dijalan kebenaran. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga Crimson. Dan aku akan memimpinmu kejalan surga yang bersinar dalam cahaya Crimson!"

 **Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!**

Armor Issei berubah merah crimson dan berlimpah dengan kekuatan.

Sekali lagi, ada suara mantra yang dirapal. Itu Vali.

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit. Adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan. Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga murni. Aku akan membuatmu mematuhi ilusi putih-perak dan jalan kejahatan sempurna."

 **Empireo** **Juggernaut Over** **d** **rive!**

Vali tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda, jauh lebih kuat dibanding Balance Breaker biasa.

Issei, terlebih lagi teman-temannya bahkan Azazel, mau tak mau dibuat terkejut. Aura kekuatan dari tubuh Vali sungguh tak main-main. Itu setara dengan wujud True Queen Issei, namun mengingat Vali adalah iblis yang jauh lebih berbakat dibanding Issei, pastilah Vali dalam wujud ini sangat berbahaya jika menjadi musuh.

Tidak! Bagi mereka, Vali saat ini memang musuh, orang yang berkhianat.

Issei berusaha tenang walau tubuhnya tak bisa menyembunyikan gemetar, sudah ditekan oleh kekuatan Crom Cruach, sekarang di tambah kekuatan Vali. "Hei, katanya tadi kau ingin menghemat kekuatanmu. Apa mungkin kau ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya?"

"Kukira otakmu tak akan berkembang, maniak payudara."

"Tch." Issei mendecih kesal karena ejekan itu.

Namun ini bukan saat bertengkar, ada seseorang yang harus dikalahkan agar bisa sampai di tempat tujuan.

Faktanya, kekuatan gabungan dua Heavenly Dragon yang ada saat ini jauh meningkat pesat dibanding saat melawan Loki.

Crom Cruach tersenyum senang melihat Issei dan Vali berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain.

"Mengagumkan. Untuk Dua Heavenly Dragon yang selalu bertarung satu sama lain, kini berdiri bersama didepanku. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lebih baik daripada ini. Jadi aku akan membuat diriku menikmatinya."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[[[[[[[[[[~~ **SKIP** ~~]]]]]]]]]]

Tidak ada yang berubah banyak pada kondisi ruangan lantai 3 basement setelah Vali datang lalu pertarungan antara dua Heavenly Dragon melawan Naga Jahat Lingkaran Sabit Crom Cruach. Ruangan itu memang sudah berantakan sejak awal, tapi itu akibat dari sebuah pertarungan yang lenyap dari ingatan dan sejarah.

Hal itu cukup membuktikan bahwa pertarungan yang terjadi tidak membuang tenaga sia-sia. Semua serangan dilancarkan seefektif mungkin untuk mengenai lawan tanpa membuat kerusakan tak penting pada lingkungan.

Bahkan beberapa saat sebelumnya, Azazel memerintahkan Asia yang kini membuat kontrak dengan Fafnir untuk meminjam harta karun dari salah satu Raja Naga itu. Sebuah replika dari item legendaris bernama Tathlum. Benda itu berbentuk seperti basoka yang berasal dari mitologi yang sama dengan Crom Cruach. Azazel yakin itu mampu memberikan efek pada si Naga Jahat seperti cerita yang pernah ia dengar. Namun ternyata sia-sia, Crom Cruach saat ini lebih kuat daripada yang dulu.

Nampak Crom Cruach menarik nafas. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya." Dia berbalik badan dan menyenderkannya ke tembok didekatnya. Motivasinya untuk bertarung hilang sepenuhnya.

Vali yang penasaran bertanya padanya. "Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

"Aku hanya diminta memberi waktu setidaknya sepuluh menit. Aku pastinya ingin bertarung dengan serius di pertemuan kita berikutnya."

Setelah itu, Crom Cruach berhenti berbicara dan diam. Pertarungan ketat yang mereka lakukan berakhir dengan tiba-tiba seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Azazel berdiri dan melirik kearah Gaara, "Dari perkataanmu yang kuingat tadi, kau sepertinya sudah tahu sejak awal akan begini?"

"Kheh. Hanya firasat, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

Satu lagi hal yang kini disimpan Azazel dalam otaknya, Gaara punya kemampuan hebat membaca situasi. Azazel menanamkan dalam hatinya, Gaara harus di waspadai, Konoha bisa jadi ancaman terberat untuk impian ras-nya.

Setelah melihat satu sama lain, sebelas orang meninggalkan basement lantai tiga secepatnya.

Crom Cruach bahkan tidak mengejar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, Tim Gaara di Rumania _power up_ biar samaan dengan Naruto maupun Hinata yang _power up_ sejak awal FF. Bukan berarti powernya aja yang nambah ya, tapi lebih kepada teknik. Itu ciri khas ninja.

Gaara semakin menampakkan kalau ia punya rencana sendiri, tentang misi rahasianya tentunya.

Internal kelompok Gremory pun, mungkin akan timbul masalah. Bagaimana takdir Koneko nanti?

Battle Crom Cruach Vs Combo Sekiryutei-Hakuryuukou mode terkuat saat ini aku skip yah, sorry. Kalau Vali kan udah ada pas batle di Venesia melawan Naruto, nah untuk Issei kita simpan dulu kekuatannya untuk rating game nanti.

Ulasan Review:

Sekali lagi tentang Ophis, di FF ini dia tidak terbagi dua. Dan coba lihat chapter kemarin, memangnya Ophis yang muncul ada dua ya? Bisa aja kan Ophis yang bersama Rizevim dan tim Naruto itu orang yang sama. Cek lagi deh. Tapi mungkin juga itu hanyalah tipu daya. Hahahaaaaa.

Tentang Bennia dan Rugal, di atas sudah dijelaskan kalau mereka bukan bagian dari Tim 7 orang pencegah kiamat. Mereka hanya budak suruhan Sona, termasuk Saji dan peerage lainnya juga, kecuali Tsubaki.

Apa rencana Tim Naruto bakal ketahuan? Entah lah. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya Rizevim yang sudah tahu kalau tim itu mengincar Trihexa walau tidak tahu untuk apa.

Spin off peserta tambahan itu ya? Yang dari Fate Series dan Noragami. Aku ga bisa janji, tapi entahlah. Bisa aja nanti, atau mungkin tidak. Eheeee.

Siapa tiga orang di kantor Hokage kemarin? Siapa yang dicuci otaknya? Pikir aja lagi. Hahaaaa.

Kenapa tim Naruto tidak ketahuan sama sekali bersembunyi di menara kastil? Anggap saja Naruto membuat kekkai sementara disana, sama seperti ia menyembunyikan Konoha.

Tokoh baru dari Naruverse? Ga ada deh. Kita pakai yang udah ada aja ya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah mengkoreksi. Aku ga tahu kalau Zeus dan Poseidon bener-bener muncul di LN DxD Vol 5. Maklum, belum baca dan materi dari bagian ini ane simpan untuk arc nanti. Kan kemarin alurnya setelah pertemuan tiga fraksi Vol 4 langsung ane lompat ke Vol 7 tentang Loki.

Pasukan mumi? Huaaaa, makasih sarannya. Kita cocokkan nanti dengan plot dari awal apakah memang mungkin bisa ikut nambahin kekuatan militer Konoha. Kalau cocok dan ga membuat plothole, berarti bakal muncul.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 14 Oktober 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Setelah itu, Crom Cruach berhenti berbicara dan diam. Pertarungan ketat yang_ _mereka_ _lakukan berakhir dengan tiba-tiba se_ _olah itu_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _terjadi._

 _Azazel berdiri dan melirik kearah Gaara, "Dari perkataanmu yang kuingat tadi, kau sepertinya sudah tahu sejak awal akan begini?"_

 _"Kheh. Hanya firasat, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak perlu."_

 _Satu lagi hal yang kini disimpan Azazel dalam otaknya, Gaara punya kemampuan hebat membaca situasi. Azazel menanamkan dalam hatinya, Gaara harus di waspadai, Konoha bisa jadi ancaman terberat untuk impian ras-nya._

 _Setelah melihat satu sama lain,_ _sebelas orang_ _meninggalkan_ _basement lantai tiga_ _secepatnya._

 _Crom Cruach_ _bahkan tidak mengejar_ _._

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 58: Rumania's Disaster Part 4.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Wilayah Jepang belum lama memulai hari. Kakashi sudah tiba di ruang kerjanya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada kerjaan, tapi setidaknya sebagai Hokage dia ingin tampak bekerja. Semenjak hanya Konoha saja yang tersisa dari dunia shinobi, tak ada pekerjaan lagi bagi hokage. Kantor pemerintahan, administrasi sipil, hukum, dan sektor-sektor pemerintahan lainnya telah sepenuhnya dibawah tanggung jawab pejabat yang kompeten untuk pekerjaan itu. Hokage hanyalah simbol kepala negara yang tugasnya tidak keluar dari urusan militer.

Tentang urusan militer, saat ini tidak ada yang perlu Kakashi kerjakan. Paling hanya sesekali mengawasi latihan para shinobi demi meningkatkan kekuatan militer dan produksi senjata tradisional ninja secara besar-besaran. Sisanya sudah diserahkan pada orang lain sesuai dengan jabatannya. Beberapa petinggi dan ninja senior Konoha yang piawai berpolitik, kebanyakan berangkat keluar Konoha untuk tugas diplomatik. Salah satunya adalah Gaara yang kini sedang di Rumania.

Karena itulah, Kakashi kini hanya berdiri dibalik jendela kaca lebar memandangi seluruh penjuru yang tersisa dari dunia shinobi, Desa Konoha. Matanya ia gulirkan keatas menatap langit biru cerah yang bersih dari hamparan kapas putih. Padahal masih pagi, tapi sudah terasa lumayan panas. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa nasib baik akan datang padanya?

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ketika menangkap siluet bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat di langit sembari meninggalkan bayangan merah yang panjang akibat betapa cepatnya gerakan itu. Dia ingin segera bertindak tapi membatalkan niatnya manakala menyadari bahwa sosok hitam itu melesat cepat menuju ruangannya.

Pyaarrrrr...

Jendela kaca ruang Hokage pecah setelah di hantam sesosok tubuh.

Duaagg...

Tubuh itupun menabrak pintu hingga membuatnya retak.

"Itteeeeiiiiii..."

Sosok itu merintih kesakitan akibat pendaratannya yang tidak mulus. Dia berdiri lalu menepuk pantatnya sembari memutar-mutar tubuh untuk memastikan tidak ada yang luka.

Zssshhhtttt...

Enam ANBU langsung bersiaga. Dengan senjata yang terhunus mereka mengancam si tamu tak tahu sopan santun.

Namun yang di ancam tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan kepeduliannya. Dia memutar-mutar lehernya dengan mata terpejam hingga terdengar bunyi gemertak.

Kakashi langsung menyadari siapa tamunya, seorang wanita yang tak menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal bahaya.

"Kalian berenam, tunggu diluar saja! Dia tamu penting."

Sesuai intruksi, enam ANBU pun lenyap dari ruang hokage. Menyisakan Kakashi dan sang tamu yang tak tahu sopan santun.

"Yare-yare. Ternyata menyusahkan datang kesini."

Nampak sosok wanita itu menggerutu sebal.

Kakashi memperhatikan penampilannya, wanita berambut pirang pendek yang dikuncir. Agak mirip Temari namun hanya berkuncir dua dengan iris mata yang berwarna merah menyala. Wajahnya cantik namun masih memperlihatkan kesan imut dan manis, khas perempuan berumur 19 tahun. Kebawah sedikit, dadanya yang bombastis tercetak menggiurkan dibalik seragam kemeja militer ketat yang ia kenakan. Perutnya ramping dan pinggulnya lebar. Sebagai bawahan, wanita itu mengenakan rok pendek ketat dengan warna senada atasannya.

"Hoooiiii..." wanita itu coba memanggil Kakashi yang menatapnya aneh, dia agak risih. Apalagi masker hitam yang tampak basah di sekitar hidung seperti ada darah yang keluar. "Halooooo, kau hidup?"

"Ahh ya, maaf kalau aku tak sopan."

Kakashi memang tak sopan, baru saja dia membayangkan melakukan hal-hal erotis pada tamunya sendiri, terlebih dia juga tamu negara. Pasti ini efek bacaan mesumnya itu.

"Kakashi-kun kan?"

Kakashi menyerngit, bisa-bisanya si tamu memanggilnya begitu? Jelas dari penampilan si perempuan masih seperti remaja sedangkan ia sendiri masih berumur.

"Hei, jangan lihat orang dari penampilannya. Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Walaupun seragam yang kupakai ini kelihatan persis seperti seragam wanita pasukan militer Inggris pada Perang Dunia II 70 tahun lalu, tapi aku memakainya karena nyaman dan modis."

"Ya ya yaaaa, aku percaya." Kakashi tidak mau ocehan si tamu semakin lama. "Jadi, bisa kah kau perkenalkan dirimu.!"

Kakashi mungkin sudah bisa menebak identitas tamunya, tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkan formalitas.

"Perkenalkan, Seras Victoria." si tamu membungkuk sedikit lalu berdiri tegap lagi, "Aku pelayan Alucard-sama. Master mengutusku untuk mengantarkan emas sesuai kesepakatan antara beliau dengan anda, Kakashi-kun."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kau terlambat."

Kakashi nampak bisa lega. Sebenarnya dia ada sedikit masalah. Proyek pembelian senjata dari Amerika terancam gagal, pihak penjual hampir saja membatalkan kesepakatan kalau dalam beberapa jam lagi uangnya tidak ditransfer. Dalam kesepakatan itu, uang sebagai alat tukar yang digunakan adalah emas. Logam mulia yang sangat berharga dan dapat di gunakan sebagai alat tukar di dunia manapun berada.

"Jadi mana emasnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Fyuhh, kau tak sabaran Kakashi-kun."

Wanita bernama Seras Victoria mengubah lengan kirinya menjadi hitam-merah. Itu adalah darah vampir yang mampu dibentuk menjadi apapun, menyerang ataupun bertahan, membunuh dan membuat sihir. Kakashi sudah cukup tahu bagaimana kekuatan vampir bekerja.

Lengan itu memanjang, naik keatas ruangan dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran selebar 3 meter. Dari dalam lingkaran itulah, berjatuhan emas-emas dan berlian berbagai macam bentuk. Ada koin, peralatan makan, perhiasan, tongkat dan lainnya, ada pula emas batangan. Emas dan permata itu terus jatuh berhamburan, menggunung hingga memenuhi seisi ruang Hokage.

Kini hanya tersisa ruang sempit disekitar meja dimana Seras duduk diatasnya. Padahal ruang hokage terbilang luas, kalau emas sampai memenuhi seisi ruangan maka dapat dipastikan emas-emas dan berlian itu sangat banyak.

Koin emas terakhir pun jatuh.

Seras mengulas senyum, "Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlambat. Master mengirimkan semua emasnya untuk permintaan misi beliau, 50 metrik ton emas. Timbang saja kalau kau tak percaya."

"Errrr, yah aku percaya kok."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Emm, bi-bisaaaa...?" ucapan Kakashi terdengar putus-putus karena risih. Risih karena jaraknya terlampau dekat dengan Seras. Dia duduk di kursi dan Seras duduk di meja tepat dihadapannya.

Seras membuat senyum nakal-nakal genit. "Bisa apa, Ka-ka-shi-kuuun?"

"Etto..." Kakashi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena kata-kata yang ia siapkan tersendat di tenggorokan. Apalagi saat Seras mencondongkan badan kearahnya, terpaksa ia mundur.

Dug...

Kakashi tidak bisa mundur lagi, sandaran kursinya menabrak jendela kaca. Bagian ini masih utuh, yang pecah akibat ditabrak Seras tadi ada di bagian lain yang kini terhalang timbunan emas. Ia melirik kiri kanan untuk menghilangkan kepanikan. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa sial jika berhubungan dengan perempuan dari ras supranatural. Dulu ia pernah digoda Yasaka si ratu rubah, sekarang Seras si pelayan vampir legendaris.

"Nee Kakashi-kun, kau tadi menatap tubuhku dengan gairah kan? Ayooo, kemana keberanianmu tadi?"

"Tidak. A-aku tidak melakukannya." Kakashi mengelak. "K-kalaupun kau merasa begitu, akuuuu, a-aku minta maaf."

"Hmmmm. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau aku sudah menghisap darahmu, bagaimana?"

"Jangan!" teriak Kakashi cepat. Ia nampak panik, padahal sebagai shinobi elit senior ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak panik dalam situasi apapun, bahkan ketika situasi terburuk antara hidup dan mati. "Aku tidak mau menjadi vampir, aku masih ingin jadi manusia."

Alasan Kakashi logis. Tidak ada hal menyenangkan dengan menjadi mahkluk supranatural yang hidup lama bahkan katanya abadi. Hanya ada kesendirian saat semua orang terdekat telah tiada lebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencicipi tubuhku dulu sebelum aku menghisap darahmu? Ini tawaran bagus loh, tidak datang dua kali." senyum Seras semakin nakal dan genit, bahkan kini ia berani duduk dipangkuan Kakashi dalam posisi berhadap-hadapan..

"Hah?"

"Mau yang ini dulu?" Seras membuka kancing atas seragamnya.

Mata Kakashi bisa melihat jelas bagaimana bentuk bagian tubuh yang itu walau masih hanya belahannya.

"Atauuu langsung kesini?" Sebelah tangan Seras yang lain menyingkap roknya.

"K-kurasa itu tak perlu."

"Loh, kenapa? Bukannya kau mesum, ne Kakashi-kun?"

"T-tidak! Hanya saja aku tak tertarik padamu."

"Whattttt! Apa kau bilang?" raut wajah Seras berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia sedikit menjauh dari Kakashi. "Katakan padaku, bagian mana dariku yang tidak menarik?" tanya Seras dengan nada menuntut. "Ini? yang ini? atau ini? atau yang mana?" telunjuk Seras bergantian menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang biasanya disukai kaum Adam.

"A-aku suka yang lebih dewasa, h-hot, dan ber-berpengalaman. D-daun muda tidak menarik." Kakashi tidak bisa berbicara lancar, ada ketakutan kalau pernyataannya salah.

"Eh?"

"I-ittuuu kkauuu, kau m-masih pepepepe-perawan, iya kan?"

Seras terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk, poni rambutnya menutupi dahi hingga mata. Ada aura hitam suram disekitar tubuhnya, menandakan kalau sepertinya ucapan Kakashi kena telak.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba Seras berteriak kencang.

Duakkk...

Bugbugbugbug...

Buaaagggkkkk...

Bammmmb...

Kepala Kakashi menjadi samsak tinju pelampiasan tangisan Seras.

Pyarrr...

Jendela kaca di belakang Kakashi pecah. Seras telah pergi bersama air matanya sambil berteriak, "Maassteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr, kau jahat. Kau jahat master! Kenapa rahasia itu kau kasih tahu pada orang lain. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Fiuuuh...

Kakashi bisa bernafas lega, hawa keberadaan Seras tidak terasa lagi di Konoha.

Enam buah kepala menyembul keluar dari balik timbunan emas. Wajah dari kepala-kepala itu tertutup topeng, mereka para ANBU yang tadi.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hokage-sama?" tanya salah seorang ANBU.

"Ya, aku tak apa."

Nampak tak ada satupun ANBU yang percaya. Pasalnya, wajah Kakashi bonyok, bahkan di kepalanya ada banyak benjolan.

Poor Kakashi...

 **...**

 **-Kastil Vampir Tepes, Rumania-**

Sebelas orang kini menuruni tangga terakhir menuju lantai basement paling dasar.

"Valerie, Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi!"

Gasper tiba-tiba berjalan paling depan. Dia pasti merasakan Valerie semakin dekat dengannya.

Ketika sampai di ujung tangga, yang ada didepan mereka semua adalah pintu besar dan megah yang terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran yang mengagumkan.

Kiba dan Issei mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Mereka semua masuk, interior didalam ruangan tampak didesain khusus sebagai tempat ritual. Ada banyak rak buku dengan patung yang mencekam serta gulungan kertas yang berhamburan.

"Gas-Gasper…..?"

Suara yang seperti hampir habis itu, suara Valerie, berasal dari tengah ruangan dimana ada tempat tidur di atas sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tergambar di lantai. Valerie terbaring di ranjang itu.

Lingkaran sihir mengeluarkan sinar yang mengerikan dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Valerie.

"Valeriiiiiiiiiiie...!"

Gasper berteriak mendekati lingkaran-sihir, tapi dia tidak bisa mendekat karena pelindung yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia melihat ada seorang laki-laki didekat ranjang Valerie, itu Marius yang sedang mengendalikan mantera didalam lingkaran-sihir.

"Berhenti...! Tolong berhentiiiiiiiii! Tolong jangan sakiti Valerie lebih dari ini! Tolong lepaskan diaaaaa...!"

Marius mengulas senyum menjijikan menanggapi permintaan menyakitkan Gasper.

"Tenang lah! Aku sedang mencoba untuk 'membebaskan'-nya. Lihat!, sebentar lagi aku akan bisa mengeluarkan Holy Grail yang memakan pikiran dan jiwa Valerie."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrkkhh..."

Valerie berteriak keras dan sesuatu memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

Traankkk

Prannggkk...

Xenovia dan Kiba berusaha memotong pelindung lingkaran sihir, tapi hasilnya tak menunjukkan sebuah goresanpun.

Buaaggg...

Issei pun berusaha dengan tinjunya sekuat tenaga, namun nihil.

Marius tak melirikkan matanya ke arah Issei dan yang lain, dia fokus pada proses ektraksi Holy Grail dari tubuh Valerie. Namun dia masih sempat mengucapkan ancaman, "Tolong tahan diri kalian! Jangan melakukan hal tidak perlu. Jika itu berdampak pada mantera, maka Holy Grail dan pemiliknya tidak akan ada yang selamat."

Azazel mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai memeriksa mantera Marius, lalu dia langsung mendecih. "Formula pelindung ini adalah salah satu milik Tuhan dalam Kitab. Kenapa kau tahu sebuah kode yang aku sendiri tidak tahu? Apa ini juga informasi yang diberikan padamu oleh Rizevim!?"

Marius kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Ada banyak hal yang dia berikan padaku. Berkat itu, penelitianku tentang Holy Grail berjalan lebih jauh sehingga aku dapat membangkitkan makhluk jahat yang seharusnya sudah mati. Selain itu, sepertinya Holy Grail dalam tubuh Valerie memiliki sesuatu aspek yang luar biasa yang tidak dimiliki semua pemilik Holy Grail sebelumnya. Dia mahir menghilangkan kelemahan suatu makhluk."

Inilah alasan kenapa vampire bisa diperkuat dengan menghilangkan kelemahan mereka. Alasan yang kini hanya diketahui oleh Gaara, kenapa Naga Jahat Grendel punya tubuh yang lebih tahan terhadap dragon slayer Gram dan Ascalon daripada saat ia hidup dahulu.

Marius telah menyelesaikan mantranya. "Fufufu. Berkat itu, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan aman."

Cahaya dari lingkaran sihir semakin kuat sehingga tubuh Valerie yang terselimuti tak nampak lagi.

Ketika cahaya memudar, apa yang keluar dari tubuh Valerie adalah sebuah gelas kecil yang bersinar keemasan. Itulah Holy Grail, Sacred Gear Longinus Sephiroth Graal yang merupakan satu dari tiga benda pusaka.

"Aa…"

Valerie pun kehilangan kesadarannya secara total, terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Marius mengambil Holy Grail dari Valerie dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Inilah Longinus Sephiroth Graal. Dan ini merupakan sebuah karya agung yang telah melampaui persyaratan untuk melepaskan Balance Breaker."

Mantera lingkaran sihir berakhir, begitu juga dengan pelindungnya yang juga menghilang. Gasper lari kesisi Valerie.

Melihat semua kejadian itu, Azazel menunjukkan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang menemukan kejanggalan, ia seperti ragu-ragu, "Ini sungguh aneh. Untuk mengambil keluar sebuah Longinus, ini sungguh…?"

Gasper memeluk Valerie, "Valerie!" panggilnya lirih.

Valerie membuka matanya karena suara Gasper dan melihat langsung kedalam mata Gasper. Valerie mengelus wajah Gasper yang sedang menangis.

Setelah Valerie mengelus pipi Gasper, dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Gasper. "Disini!, Ada dirimu yang lain, jadi aku ingin bertanya padanya sebagai permintaan terakhir." Valerie mengatakannya dengan suara yang seperti hampir menghilang. "Aku juga ingin berbicara padamu juga, kau Gasper yang sama, jadi kau juga perlu berbicara pada semuanya. Pasti ada sebuah tempat untukmu dimana mereka akan mengakuimu."

Tangan Valerie kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh kebawah. "Aku berharap kau bisa bersama-sama dengan semuanya."

Itu lah merupakan kata-kata terakhir Valerie.

"…!"

Gasper menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memeluk erat tubuh Valerie.

Suatu pemandangan yang sangatlah menyedihkan untuk dilihat.

Namun ada satu orang yang bertepuk tangan didalam situasi ini.

Marius Tepes tertawa sambil memegang Holy Grail dengan satu tangan. Dia menatap Rias, "Rias Gremory-sama, tolong tembak aku dengan kekuatan penghancurmu!"

Urat dahi Rias menonjol keluar, dia mengumpulkan banyak sekali kekuatan-demonic kekuatan kehancuran didalam tangannya, yang pasti itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan lebih dari ini!"

Power of Destruction dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan ke arah Marius. Tampak seperti laser hitam dengan outline merah.

"Hancurlah!"

Laser itu sangat kuat, sangat berbahaya jika diterima tanpa membuat pertahanan. Tidak!, bahkan dengan sebuah pertahanan biasa akan percuma.

Akan tetapi, Marius tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengambil tindakan, malahan dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri diselimuti oleh serangan Rias.

Apa yang tertinggal setelahnya adalah Holy Grail yang melayang di udara dan separuh tubuh Marius bagian bawah. Separuh tubuh bagian atas telah lenyap seluruhnya.

Melihat itu, mungkin banyak orang berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir.

Nyatanya tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. Separuh tubuh bawah Marius mulai membentuk otot yang tumbuh keatas dan membentuk suatu sosok. Dalam sekejap, Marius benar-benar bangkit kembali persis seperti sebelum di tembak Rias. Tidak!, dia bukannya bangkit kembali namun dia beregenerasi dari sisa-sisa tubuhnya.

Marius tersenyum dan mengambil Holy Grail yang melayang diudara dengan tangannya lagi. "Sudah lihat kan? Aku juga memiliki sifat dimana dapat pulih langsung. Ini karena Holy Grail yang telah ditarik keluar dari tubuh Valerie mampu melepasan kekuatannya tanpa adanya penolakan sedikitpun persis ketika berada didalam pemiliknya. Ketika tubuh bagian atasku dihancurkan, atau jiwaku juga dihapuskan, tapi selama adanya pecahan dari jiwaku yang tersisa di dalam sepotong ragaku, maka aku akan kembali seperti semula."

Azazel, bahkan semua orang mengerti kemampuan sejati Holy Grail. Benda pusaka itu bisa menghidupkan kembali siapapun asal masih ada jiwa yang tersisa.

Namun berbeda dengan Gaara, ia melihat ini hanya sebagai sebuah lawakan. Jika ingin, ia bisa saja melenyapkan Marius seperti ia melenyapkan esensi Grendel. Biar bagaimanapun orang itu bisa hidup kembali, tapi jika esensinya disegel, maka berakhirlah sudah.

Lagipula kalau ia melakukan itu, tak akan jadi masalah. Itu adalah teknik rahasia, namun meski telah digunakan dan banyak orang telah melihatnya, teknik itu akan menjadi rahasia kembali beberapa saat kemudian ketika semua memori berkaitan dengan target dihapuskan dari seluruh alam karena esensinya disegel. Berapa kali pun Gaara melakukannya, teknik itu tak akan pernah diketahui siapapun selain dirinya.

Meski begitu, Gaara tidak berpikir akan menggunakan segel taisou yang dimodifikasi lagi. Marius memang harus dilenyapkan karena menghalangi jalannya, tapi tidak dengan cara itu.

Ada kelemahan dimana teknik itu tak bisa digunakan sekarang. Prosesnya berlangsung lambat dan Gaara tidak bisa melakukannya pada terget bergerak karena fokus konsentrasinya habis untuk merangkai formula segel yang begitu rumit. Itu sebabnya dia bisa melakukannya pada Grendel yang telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Tim Rias.

Namun ada hal lain yang mutlak menjadi pertimbangan Gaara, yaitu efek samping yang menjadikan teknik ini termasuk kinjutsu atau jutsu terlarang. Itulah alasan kenapa Gaara tidak bisa menggunakannya sembarangan tanpa dipikirkan matang-matang. Efek samping itu bukan menimpa penggunanya seperti pada kinjutsu kebanyakan, namun berefek besar pada aliran takdir dunia yang mungkin saja mengancam kelangsungan hidup seluruh makhluk.

Menghilangkan suatu esensi, tentu akan menghapus takdir masa lalunya dan memotong takdir masa depannya. Ada sebuah teori tentang itu, _Butterfly Effect_ , singkatnya teori itu menyatakan bahwa kejadian sekecil apapun hari ini sangat mempengaruhi hal besar di masa depan. Misal, persis saat tengah hari satu kepakan sayap seekor kupu-kupu di dekat sungai Amazone di Amerika Selatan menjadi awal dari serangkaian rantai kejadian sebab-akibat panjang yang berujung pada sebuah badai tornado besar di Amerika Utara enam bulan kemudian. Badai itu bisa jadi bencana, namun bisa juga berkah untuk daerah kering. Jika kupu-kupu itu dilenyapkan, maka tidak ada tornado, tidak rantai kejadian yang memunculkan badai, dan banyak hal lain yang harusnya ada menjadi tidak ada.

Itu pula yang terjadi jika Gaara menggunakan segel taisou yang telah dimodifikasi. Menggunakan sembarangan tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang bisa menjadi bencana pada semua orang di masa depan. Dia berani melakukannya pada Grendel karena memang Grendel seharusnya sudah mati, sehingga tidak masalah dilenyapkan. Lain halnya dengan Marius yang notabene masih hidup. Akan lebih bijak membiarkan takdir yang menjawab kelanjutan nasib Marius.

Lalu ada suara riuh tepuk tangan. Itu bukanlah dari Tim Rias maupun Marius. Tapi dari sudut gelap tempat ritual, banyak bayangan bermunculan.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan."

"Kemampuan regenerasimu meningkat."

"Kau sama seperti seorang Phoenix."

Bayangan-bayangan itu menunjukkan diri, semuanya lelaki paruh baya yang dari penampilannya telah melewati usia setengah abad. Mereka bertingkah seperti orang terhormat.

Mereka semua pasti vampir berdarah murni, para petingi-petinggi di pemerintahan yang melakukan kudeta dan memihak Marius.

Marius tersenyum pada penampakan orang-orang itu, "Oh semuanya. Persiapan sudah selesai. Apa kalian ingin aku meningkatkan kekuatan kalian sekarang?"

Selanjutnya, hal yang terjadi adalah pembicaraan memuakkan tentang idealisme antar para vampir itu. Sesuatu tentang vampir sebagai makhluk malam dengan banyak kelemahan. Cahaya matahari, air, sebuah salib, dan air suci. Lalu keinginan untuk membangkitkan diri mereka kembali sebagai makhluk baru tanpa kelemahan yang melebihi vampir darah murni biasa menggunakan Holy Grail.

Bahkan lebih itu, sebuah pernyataan klise dari segelintir makhluk sombong, tentang Vampir yang ingin menggantikan manusia menguasai seluruh dunia, menjadikan manusia sebagai budak dan cadangan nyawa.

Satu yang pasti ingin mereka lakukan saat ini, kudeta. Ya, kudeta secara terang-terangan untuk merobohkan kedua Faksi yang telah ada sejak lama. Melenyapkan Lord Tepes saat ini yang entah dimana rimbanya serta membunuh Ratu Carmilla.

Yang terakhir, merekonstruksi ulang seluruh penduduk kota vampir menjadi makhluk baru tanpa kelemahan.

Nyatanya, semua keinginan dan idealisme itu telah melampaui batas, menyalahi aturan hidup yang dipegang teguh oleh vampir sejak jaman dahulu. Kesimpulannya, mereka orang gila.

Azazel cukup muak mendengar pembicaraan para vampire itu, dia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Longinus itu adalah maha karya luar biasa. Idealisme kalian telah merusak banyak jenis prinsip."

Rias menyambung untuk memperingatkan Marius, "Mendapati orang seperti kalian memiliki Sacred Gear pasti akan menjadi berbahaya. Aku akan membuatmu menyerahkan Holy Grail itu pada kami. Aku akan juga mengijinkan pertempuran tergantung dari jawabanmu."

Marius membalas dengan seringaian sinis, "Kheh, apa bedanya? Kalian juga menggunakan Sacred Gear dan Longinus semau kalian. Sekiryutei, Sword Birth, Twiligh Healling dan Forbidden Balor View bocah vampir yang menangis disana itu. Kita ini sama, ras kalian juga memanfaatkan manusia sebagai sumber kehidupan. Tidakkah kalian berpikir kita bisa saling memahami satu sama lain karena kesamaan itu?"

Azazel merasa negosiasi ini tak akan ada akhirnya, "Cukup..! Kami pasti akan mengambil Holy Grail. Jika tidak bisa dengan cara baik, maka kami akan mengambilnya dengan paksa."

Gaara tak mempedulikan itu semua, yang terpenting adalah sedikit lagi, dengan sedikit bersabar, maka apa yang ia inginkan akan dia dapatkan.

" **Khukhukhukhuuuuu... Sampah! Kalian sampah, menggelikan!"**

Suara itu adalah suara tawa mengerikan yang menggema diseluruh ruangan ritual.

Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada sumber suara itu,

Gasper.

Ada aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya, lalu secara bertahap menutupi berbagai bagian dari ruangan ini hingga tertutup semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan itu.

Gasper yang berdiri perlahan, menunjukan matanya yang bersinar merah menakutkan. Mata itu tertuju pada Marius.

 **"Bangsawan, Darah Murni, Vampir tanpa kelemahan. Cuihhh! Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan yang kalian semua bicarakan."**

Kegelapan dan hitam pekat. Ruangan ritual seluruhnya telah ditelan oleh kegelapan. Semua cahaya ditelan hingga tak tersisa setitikpun. Apa yang terasa sekarang seperti lapangan luas yang gelap dan hitam.

Mata merah Gasper bersinar, tubuhnya menampakkan perubahan. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya diselimuti kegelapan lalu kehilangan bentuk manusia hingga membentuk wujud lain. Kedua tangannya memanjang dan menebal, ada kuku tajam tumbuh keluar. Punggungnya menjadi besar dan banyak sayap tumbuh. Kakinya juga memiliki tulang sendi yang berlawanan. Kepalanya membentuk seperti seekor Naga. Tubuhnya membesar hingga tingginya lima meter. Ada banyak taring dan sepasang tanduk.

 **"Koooooooooooooooooo...!"**

Sosok itu mengaum dalam kegelapan.

Itulah wujud Gasper yang sebenarnya.

Hampir semua orang gemetaran menyaksikannya.

Vali menyaksikannya dalam diam dengan melipat tangan.

Gaara masih kelihatan tenang walau nyatanya ia juga terkejut.

Azazel menatap serius fenomena yang terjadi didepan mata, lalu sesaat kemudian menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Hal ini diluar ekspektasinya, dan tentu saja pasti akan ia manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dimasa depan nanti.

Para petinggi vampir mendapati suara mereka tertahan di tenggorokan.

Tiba-tiba seorang vampir ditelan mulut besar dari sesosok makhluk menyerupai buaya yang muncul dari dasar kegelapan.

Gasper tertawa keras, **"Enyahlah! Enyahlah kalian semua.! Makan mereka semua, Lenyaplah!"**

Dari berbagai bagian ruangan, muncul bermacam-macam makhluk hitam yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Naga berkepala tiga, kupu-kupu dengan tubuh seperti kadal, serigala bermata satu, juga sebuah bunga raksasa yang punya kaki dan bisa berjalan, serta banyak sosok makhluk aneh lainnya lagi. Makhluk-makhluk itu muncul dari dasar kegelapan.

Para Vampir gemetaran karena takut. Satu persatu dari mereka, dimakan sampai habis, ditikam, ditelan bulat-bulat, ada yang dibawa terbang oleh burung berkepala gajah ke tempat jauh hingga teriakannya tak bisa didengar lagi, bahkan ada yang tubuhnya dicabik-cabik oleh cakar dan taring tanpa bisa melawan. Ya, tak ada satupun dari vampir itu yang sanggup melawan. Semuanya mati tanpa belas kasihan.

Akibat adegan ekstrim ini, Asia menutup mata dan telinganya.

Inilah Gasper. Gasper lain dalam diri Gasper yang baru pertama kali menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia. Gasper yang menciptakan kegelapan dan menelan apapun kedalamnya.

Sosok Gasper lain menatap Marius, satu-satunya vampir yang tersisa, **"Tahukah kau kenapa kekuatan Vampir tidak bekerja? Itu karena Aku menghentikan kekuatan yang telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail.** **"**

Gasper yang lain, tidak lah menghentikan kekuatan vampir yang ia mangsa. Gasper menghentikan kemampuan yang telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail. Benda pusaka itu, pada prinsipnya memiliki kemampuan yang berasal dari cahaya lalu kegelapan Gasper mampu menelannya.

Bukannya menunjukkan ketakutan, Marius malah bertepuk tangan. Dia menunjukkan wajah dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. "Mengagumkan. Memang belakangan ini telah lahir darah-separuh dengan kekuatan abnormal. Sebagian besar adalah pemilik Sacred Gear. Tapi kau lebih dari pengecualian diantara mereka. Aku melihat kau punya potensi yang mampu menyaingi Holy Grail. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku dalam penelitianku?"

Ambisi Marius untuk melakukan penelitian semakin menggila.

Gasper bereaksi dengan kemarahan.

 **"Maksudmu seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Valerie?"**

"Ah, kau marah tentang itu? Yah, tolong dengarkan aku. Pada awalnya, penelitian tentang Holy Grail adalah–"

Swiissshhh...

Suara angin terbelah terdengar saat Gasper memanjangkan lengannya lalu menganyunkannya ke arah Marius.

Marius tak bisa bereaksi akibat kecepatannya dan tahu-tahu telah mendapati tangan kirinya terpotong. "Oh, ya ampun. Kau sungguh kasar. Akan tetapi, sesuatu seperti ini percuma terhadap tubuhku yang telah diperkuat oleh Holy Grail- ..."

Marius berhenti bicara ketika merasa tangan kirinya yang seharusnya tumbuh kembali tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Lengan kirinya tetap tak ada walau Holy Grail bersinar dalam cahaya emas. Dia terheran-heran.

"Hah? Apa? Tanganku tidak tumbuh kembali? Apa kekuatan Holy Grail melemah? Itu tidak mungkin, tapi apa yang- ..."

Fuuu...

Marius mengindari serangan dari lengan Gasper yang memanjang. Dia melompat kebelakang, tapi mulut buaya muncul dari tempatnya berpijak dan menggigit kaki kirinya.

Swiissss...

Tangan Gasper mencapai Marius dan menghancurkan kaki kanannya.

Bug...

Marius terjatuh diatas pantatnya. Dia mengangkat Holy Grail yang bersinar dengan satu tangan yang tersisa. Namun kaki dan bagian tubuh lainnya tidak kembali. Dia mulai menunjukkan keraguan dan ketakutan.

"Tidaaaakk! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kaki dan tanganku tidak sembuh?" Marius bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam teriakan ketakutan. Dia semakin terkejut saat melihat tangan dan kakinya mulai ditelan oleh sesuatu yang hitam. "Apa i-ini? L-lukaku? digerogoti kegelapan? Mustahil! Tidak mungkin sesuatu seperti ini bisa terjadiiiiiiiiii!" Marius menatap sosok mengerikan dari Gasper yang hitam tinggi menjulang. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan padaku kalau kau diatas Holy Grail hah?"

 **"Eh, ada yang salah?** **Jika kau ingin meregenerasi tubuhmu, maka cepatlah! Aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya lagi. Hahahahaaaa..."** Gasper mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah.

Marius semakin panik, jadi dia mencoba menenangkan Gasper. "T-Tunggu!, Tenanglah! Aku tahu. Bagaimana jika aku membuat Clone Valerie untukmu dengan Holy Grail ini. Aku bisa juga menggunakan suatu metode untuk menemukan jiwanya. Ini bukanlah kesepakatan yang buruk-kan? Jadi kembalilah ke Jepang dengan membawa clonenya bersamamu. Kau pasti puas dengan itu!"

Bukannya membuat senang, Gasper kian marah karena ucapan Marius. **"Jangan bicara lagi! Membangkitkan Valerie dan alasan untukmu tetap hidup bukanlah hal yang sama.** **Kau** **harus mati disin** **i!"**

Gasper kian mendekatkan jaraknya.

Marius mencoba melarikan diri bahkan dengan merangkak. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa percaya diri yang Marius miliki sebelumnya tersisa saat ini. Yang nampak adalah keputusasaan yang makin menguat.

"P-Pergi.!" Marius meletakkan Holy Grail kedepan dan berteriak kearah Gasper. "Pergiiiiiiiiiii! Kau darah-separuh yang menjijiiiiiiikan!

Semua monster kegelapan yang diciptakan didalam ruangan ini mengelilingi Marius.

Gasper berdiri didepan Marius, **"K** **au adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku ijinkan bahkan sedikitpun pecahan tubuhmu tertinggal didunia ini. Silahkan mendapati jiwamu dimakan kegelapan. Matilah!"**

Kata itu menjadi sebuah sinyal, semua monster melompat kearah Marius dan memakannya

"A, a, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan Marius menggema disepanjang ruang ritual hingga nafas terakhirnya

Akhir teriakan Marius menjadi pengakhir ketegangan yang ada, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Semua kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruang ritual mulai menghilang, menghilang hingga hanya menyisakan Gasper yang masih berwujud monster.

Azazel segera memberi pertolongan pada Valerie. Dia mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran-sihir untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menunjukkan ekspresi kalau ia telah menemukan kejanggalan yang sejak tadi memenuhi otaknya.

"Begitu rupanya, aku mengerti sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu, Sensei?" tanya Rias.

"Sepertinya Holy Grail anak ini adalah sebuah sub-spesies. Holy Grail lain telah ada ketika yang asli seharusnya hanya ada satu. Jadi ada dua Holy Grail didalam anak ini. Aku merasa semua ini aneh. Tadi sebuah Longinus telah diekstrak, tapi itu terlalu tenang. Selama penelitianku, pengeluaran Longinus pasti mencolok mata."

Issei nampak tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa ada dua longinus disaat bersamaan?"

Selama sejarah sejak Sacred Gear diciptakan, tidak pernah ada dua Sacred Gear Longinus yang sama dalam satu waktu. Jika pemilik sebelumnya mati, maka Sacred Gear itu akan muncul kembali bersama lahirnya pemilik yang baru. Tidak mungkin ada dua Sacred Gear Longinus yang sama pada satu waktu.

"Itu memang tidak mungkin, Issei. Kupikir yang ini adalah sub-spesies dimana dua dianggap sebagai satu. Aku perlu memeriksanya lebih teliti lagi nanti. Walau begitu, Valerie belum mati karena Holy Grail yang satunya secara ajaib masih tertinggal ditubuhnya. Sekarang bawa kesini Holy Grail itu padaku!"

Akeno mengambil Holy Grail yang dijatuhkan Marius. Memberikannya pada Azazel sehingga Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh memulai proses memasukkan kembali Holy Grail kedalam tubuh Valerie.

Sementara proses itu berlangsung, Rias bertanya pada sosok monster dari Gasper. "Kau bukan Gasper 'kan?"

 **"Aku adalah Gasper. Lebih tepatnya aku adalah apa yang dimiliki Gasper ketika dia berada didalam kandungan ibunya, sebuah pecahan kesadaran dari Balor yang telah rusak."**

Mendengar itu, Azazel yang mengurus ritual memasukkan Holy Grail ke tubuh Valerie menjadi terkejut, "Balor? Apa kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah Dewa Jahat Balor dari Mitologi Irish?"

Issei tak tahu tentang mitologi itu, tapi ia ingat nama Sacred Gear Gasper, Forbidden Balor View, "Sensei, apa ada hubungannya antara Sacred Gear Gasper dengan Dewa itu?"

"Balor adalah Dewa yang paling terkenal memiliki mata jahat. Dia juga terkenal sebagai Dewa yang mengendalikan Crom Cruach. Aku dengar kalau Sacred Gear itu dinamakan "Forbidden Balor View" mengacu padanya. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Balor yang sebenarnya juga berada didalam Gasper. Jadi inikah alasan kenapa Tathlum yang tadi tidak menanggapi Balor karena benda itu hanya replika?"

 **"Aku hanyalah pecahan dari kesadaran Balor. Aku telah kehilangan esensi kedewaanku dan hanya kekuatan jahatku yang tersisa. Balor yang sebenarnya telah dibunuh oleh Dewa Lugh, jadi akulah "Gasper Vladi". Sacred Gear sungguhlah benda yang menarik. Itu bisa memiliki apapun dari seekor Naga legendaris dan monster bahkan sampai kekuatan Dewa Jahat. Tuhan dalam Kitab yang menciptakan Sacred Gear sungguh makhluk yang menakutkan."**

Azazel menganggukkan kepala, "Aku mengerti sekarang."

" **Wujudku ini** **merupakan sesuatu yang tercipta akibat penggabungan dari Sacred Gear dan Balor didalam diriku. Kau bisa mengatakan ini adalah Balance Breaker.** **Aku menyebutnya dengan** _ **Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast**_ _ **.**_ **"**

Azazel melihat pada kondisi Gasper sekali lagi dan bergumam. "Kau adalah Sacred Gear yang berbeda dari _Forbidden Balor View_. Mungkin telah mencapai level Sacred Gear kelas Longinus."

Rias sedikit terkejut, dia menarik nafas sekali, "Sensei, kau mau mengatakan kalau itu longinus baru?"

Hingga saat ini, memang hanya dikenal ada tiga belas Sacred Gear kelas Longinus, tapi itu tidak berarti hanya dibatasi pada tiga belas saja. Sederhananya, hanya tiga belas yang telah muncul di dunia ini. Jadi bukan mustahil jika dikatakan telah muncul Longinus keempat belas.

"Yah. Tapi tetap saja aku harus memeriksanya agar mendapatkan data lebih detail saat kembali ke Grigori."

Lalu kegelapan sosok binatang Gasper mulai memudar. **"Kurasa aku sudah mencapai batasku. Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada kalian dan tidur sejenak. Hati-hati lah, ada banyak orang berbahaya disekitar kalian!"**

Peringatan dari sosok lain Gasper itu ditujukan pada Rias dan budak-budaknya, yang aslinya adalah teman-teman Gasper. Setelah itu kegelapan menghilang total, tubuh Gasper kembali seperti semula, sosok seperti anak kecil berkulit pucat. Dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Rias memeluk Gasper yang kembali kewujud asalnya.

Semua orang kembali fokus pada proses pengembalian Holy Grail yang dilakukan Azazel. Sedikit lagi proses itu selesai. Holy Grail di tangan Azazel mulai bercahaya dan digerakkan menuju kedalam dada Valerie.

Namun,

Kretakk...

Suatu hal tak terduga terjadi tiba-tiba. Lengan kanan Azazel, lengan robot sebagai pengganti lengannya yang ia korbankan untuk membunuh Katerea Leviathan saat di Kuoh menjadi retak.

Sesaat kemudian,

Crruuusssshhhh...

Lengan itu hancur lebur.

Ada serpihan pasir disana. Serpihan itu bergerak cepat membungkus Holy Grail lalu terbang membawanya menuju sudut ruangan.

Mendarat di telapak tangan seseorang.

Azazal, Rias, dan lainnya marah begitu mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Apalagi Issei, emosinya meluap-luap karena senyum sinis memuakkan yang terukir di bibir si pemuda berambut merah.

"Maaf, aku membutuhkan ini. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kuambil?" Gaara berkata dengan nada yang terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Issei dan lainnya.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan itu!" Rias berteriak murka.

Issei mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Gaara tiba-tiba. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Gaara itu orang berbahaya, menyerang gegabah bisa jadi dirinya lah yang celaka.

Terlebih lagi, Gaara kelihatannya sudah siap tempur. Ada banyak serpihan pasir yang berterbangan di sekitar tubuhnya. Gentong pasir kecil di pinggang pemuda itu terbuka tutupnya.

"Ti-dak bi-sa. Kurasa ini adil. Kita bekerja sama untuk sampai kesini, jadi wajar kalau berbagi hasil. Kalian dapat satu, aku juga dapat satu."

Gaara hanya ingin jatahnya, masih tersisa satu Holy Grail di dalam tubuh Valerie untuk Azazel dan murid-muridnya.

"Benar apa kata dia, lebih baik berbagi daripada berkelahi."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menggema membenarkan argumen Gaara.

Suara itu terdengar lagi saat sesosok orang muncul, "Lagipula Paman Azazeeeel~~~, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Valerie-chan yang telah hilang meski kau memasukkan kembali Holy Grail yang telah diambil Marius-kun. Kau juga perlu ini tahu."

Vali menunjukan ekspresi penuh dengan amarah pada kemunculan orang itu. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu, Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

Orang yang muncul tiba-tiba itu adalah orang tua yang berbicara dengan sikap aneh dan tawa bodoh. Di samping orang tua itu, sebuah gelas yang menyerupai Holy Grail melayang diudara. Semuanya membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihatnya.

Rizevim lanjut berbicara sambil menunjukan senyum miring. "Sebenarnya Holy Grail yang dimiliki Valerie-chan ada tiga. Jadi ini adalah sub-spesies Longinus yang sangat luar biasa karena ada tiga dalam satu paket. Aku telah mengambil satu sebelumnya. Kyahahahahaaaaa..."

Fakta baru ini mengejutkan semua orang. Termasuk Gaara, sebenarnya misi khusus dia adalah mengambil Velerie dari Marius untuk dibawa pulang ke Konoha, sama seperti yang diinginkan Azazel. Ia bersama pakar-pakar Konoha sudah belajar banyak tentang dunia supranatural, termasuk tentang Sacred Gear dan penelitiannya berbekal data-data hasil curian yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke dari berbagai tempat riset Sacred Gear. Gaara sadar kalau Sacred Gear ciptaan The God of Bible merupakan benda luar biasa, apalagi yang termasuk kelas Longinus.

Kerjasama timnya dan Azazel berserta kelompok Gremory hanya bagian licik dari rencana Gaara agar setidaknya punya penunjuk jalan. Namun mendapatkan fakta kalau Holy Grail ada dua, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu saja, itu sudah cukup. Dia mengambil Holy Grail atas inisiatif sendiri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar, demi Konoha, tempat dimana dia hidup sekarang.

Hal ini pun diluar misi yang diajukan oleh Alucard. Alucard yang telah lama pensiun menunjukkan eksistensinya kembali kepada dunia karena masih ada sedikit kepeduliannya terhadap sisa-sisa ras-nya yang terpusat di Rumania. Dia merasa muak dengan kondisi vampir yang terpecah. Ia ingin rasnya kembali bersatu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi ia meminta bantuan. Pilihannya untuk meminta bantuan Konoha pun karena Alucard merasa kalau Konoha adalah organisasi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Dia tahu banyak bagaimana keburukan golongan lain, apalagi golongan-golongan besar dari reliji dan mitologi superior dengan segala ambisi dan kepentingan, maka dari itulah dia menjatuhkan pilihan pada Konoha.

Rizevim menatap ke arah Gaara, "Hoi anak manusia!, Aku sebenarnya sudah mengamati pergerakanmu selama kau disini. Tapi benar-benar tak kusangka kalau ternyata kau menginginkan hal yang sama denganku."

"Ya, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Legenda Underworld, Tuan Rizevim. Tapi kusarankan kau tidak perlu berbicara banyak karena kepentingan kita tak bersinggungan demi mencegah munculnya konflik antar kelompok kita. Dan mungkin kau menyadari sedikit hal tentang keberadaanku di sini."

"Ugh yaaa. Kau mengingatkanku pada orang itu lagi. Gyahahahahaaaa..."

Rizevim tertawa miris. Ia cukup sadar setelah mengamati sebentar, dia mendapatkan sedikit kesamaan antara pemuda berambut merah didepannya dengan dua dari tiga orang yang tiba-tiba datang padanya mengajak bekerja sama dengan memberikan Ophis yang 'rusak'. Entah apapun itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah tujuannya, jadi ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain terlalu jauh.

Gaara menatap semua orang, "Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian para iblis punya urusan pribadi. Aku rasa aku tidak diperlukan lagi disini. Jadi aku pamit undur diri."

"Hei. Jangan pergi! Kembalikan apa yang kau curi.!" Issei berteriak saat melihat tubuh Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi pasir dari kaki.

"Aku tidak mencuri apapun. Ini hasil yang adil dari sebuah kerja sama." Gaara mengatakan pembelaannya dengan nada mengejek. Kini tersisa bagian dada keatas dari tubuhnya yang masih utuh.

Jeetttt...

Issei mengaktifkan Balance Breaker lalu melesat lurus menuju Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KEPARAATTT! KUBUNUH KAUUUUUUU...!"

Swwiisssshhh...

Issei hanya melewati serpihan pasir, tinjunya tak mengenai apapun.

Di atas, sekitar ketinggian 5 meter, Gaara dengan kepala tersisa menyampaikan pesannya dengan nada menantang. "Sekiryutei, kau marah padaku kan? kau dendam padaku? Kau ingin membunuhku, iya kan? Kalau kau punya cukup keberanian. Datanglah padaku. Aku menunggumu diluar kastil."

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Gaara dan semua hawa keberadaannya lenyap dari ruang ritual basement.

"BRENGSEKKKK!"

Brakkkkk...

Issei berteriak murka sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke lantai hingga membuat lubang.

Koneko yang baru saja sampai di ruang ritual lantai terbawah begitu terkejut. Ia tak tahu kenapa emosi Issei meluap-luap, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada semua anggota kelompoknya padahal ia melihat Valerie sudah diselamatkan walau masih tak sadarkan diri, tak ada lagi Marius. Ia menemukan keberadaan Rizevim, namun ia sadar kelompoknya hanya sekali bertemu Rizevim sebelum ini dan tidak terjadi hal buruk, jadi tidak mungkin semua emosi itu berasal dari Rizevim.

Saat mata Koneko tidak menangkap sosok Gaara dimanapun, ia menyadari dirinya terlambat. Seperti yang ia dengar dari mulut Lee, orang Konoha punya rencana terselubung dan ia terlambat mencegahnya. Ya, setelah mendengar perkataan jujur dari Lee, ia langsung bergegas ke tempat ini.

Namun melihat situasinya sekarang, ia merasa lebih baik diam. Ia memang ingin menggagalkan apa yang ingin dilakukan Gaara, Lee, dan Tenten. Namun, ia sendiri masih bingung jika harus mengatakan semuanya. Apalagi jika itu tentang Naruto, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Koneko masih dilema.

Rizevim tertawa lagi dan memberikan salamnya pada Vali yang tadi sempat ia hiraukan. "Uhyohyohyooo~! Ini kakekmu Rizevim, tidakkah kau sangat merindukanku?"

Rizevim tidak sendiri. Disebelahnya telah ada seorang anak perempuan kecil, Ophis 'rusak' yang diberi nama baru, Lilith. Holy Grail yang ketiga mengambang disamping Rizevim. Tepat di atas kepala Lilith.

Orang tua berambut perak itu menunjukan senyum jahat, menyeringai, dan menatap Vali.

Vali sendiri menunjukan kemarahan yang teramat besar yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

Melihat ekspresi kemarahan Vali, Rizevim tertawa.

"Uhyahyahyahya... Kakekmu ini hampir mengalami orgasme karena cucuku tersayang melihatku dengan mata seperti itu!"

Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana masa kecil Vali. Salah satu dari sedikit orang itu adalah Azazel.

Ini cerita lama yang seharusnya dilupakan.

Rizevim memerintahkan anaknya yaitu ayah Vali untuk menyiksa Vali kecil. Sebenarnya itu bukan perintah, lebih tepatnya adalah saran dari Rizevim untuk ayah Vali yang menurutnya idiot dan lemah agar menggertak Vali. Vali Lucifer adalah seorang Hakuryuukou yang lahir membawa darah Maou pertama dengan segudang bakat. Hal itu membuat ayah Vali depresi karena kecemburuan dan ketakukan jika anaknya tumbuh besar dengan bakat melebihi dirinya sendiri. Karena hal itu, ditambah tekanan dari Rizevim, ayah Vali secara mental tak tahan sehingga ia tidak bisa mencintai putranya dan berakhir dengan menyiksa Vali tanpa ampun.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Vali yang tak tahan terhadap perlakuan ayahnya sendiri melarikan diri dari rumah. Dia tersesat hingga ke pegunungan Alpen di Eropa Timur. Azazel lah yang menemukan dan membesarkannya di Grigori hingga Vali tumbuh seperti sekarang.

Vali masih memandang Rizevim dengan tatapan kebencian, "Meski ini percuma, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Huh? Oh, kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Papamu setelah setelah kau kabur? Uhyahyahyahya..., Aku membunuhnya! Karena dia itu seorang pengecut. Aku merasa jijik ketika aku melihatnya, makanya kubunuh saja. Kau terkejut~? Apa kau marah karena Papamu dibunuh, Vali-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku memang berencana membunuhnya sejak lama. Tapi karena dia sudah mati, ya sudah. Aku cukup senang karena tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya." ucap Vali dengan nada datar, membalas gaya bicara kakeknya yang seperti orang bodoh. Aura kekuatan disekeliling tubuh Vali meningkat, ia sangat ingin bertarung. "Tapi..., aku paling ingin membunuhmu."

Sinar dari armor putih Vali menjadi semakin terang.

Rizevim hanya tersenyum senang melihat itu. "Itu bagus. Kau benar-benar memiliki mata yang bagus, Vali-kun." Rizevim mengalihkan tatapannya, "Kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Paman Azazel. Tak kusangka, cucuku yang sangat cengeng tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang bisa mengeluarkan niat membunuh sangat kuat pada diriku sendiri."

"Cukup dengan cerita itu!" bentak Azazel. "Rizevim, rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Holy Grail? Rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan menghidupkan kembali Naga Jahat?"

Bagi Azazel dan orang-orang yang tersisa diruang ini, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Rizevim masih misteri. Apa rencana Rizevim dengan Holy Grail? Apa alasannya membangkitkan Naga Jahat? Apa yang coba dilakukannya dengan semua itu? Hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah kesimpulan berbentuk pertanyaan, Apa tujuan Khaos Brigade dibawah kepemimpinan baru?

Rizevim mengatakan rencananya dengan bangga bersamaan dia melihat pada Holy Grail.

"Uhyahyahyahya, kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahumu sebagai hadiah spesial. Kita semua sudah tahu tentang Konoha kan? Nah, rencanaku adalah ...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ekhhem..., jadi ceritanya gini, aku ga sadar kebanyakan ngetik sampai tadi malam, hampir 15k word. Jadinya ga sempet cek ulang dan ngedit semuanya tadi siang, makanya aku update separuhnya aja. Heheee, sisanya mungkin senin atau bisa juga jum'at. Lagian kalau kebanyakan word, paling-paling bikin ngantuk. Hahahaaaaa.

Nah, di chapter ini aku menambahkan satu karakter lagi dari pihak Vampir. Seras Victoria, dia karakter anime Hellsing. Nama Alucard juga berasal dari sana. Anime itu total membahas tentang vampire, makanya aku minjam untuk Arc ini. Pokoknya nama-nama itu punya peran pentingnya sendiri nantinya.

Lalu, rasanya ada yang nebak kalau Gaara ke Rumania mengincar Holy Grail. Selamat, jawaban anda benar. Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang Gaara rencanakan dengan Holy Grail itu?

Kemudian, sedikit lagi rencana Khaos Brigade akan diungkapkan. Apakah tujuan itu ada hubungannya dengan Konoha? Misteri. Heheeee...

Ulasan Review:

Masalah hitung-hitungan, maksud dari '...mengikuti komando Azazel, dua belas orang mengikuti...', jadi kalau dihitung dengan si pengkomando hasilnya tiga belas kan? Tambah tiga orang Tenten, Bennia, dan Rugal, totalnya pas enambelas.

Untuk Tenten, _power up_ nya kemarin emang agak gila-gilaan. Dia jadi psycho tukang mutilasi. Tapi gpp, hahaaaa. Ada yang nebak kalau teknik benang pemotong itu adalah salah satu Teigu dari Akame ga Kill, ada yang bilang milik Doflamingo dari One Piece. Yang bener adalah, teknik benang itu dari anime Hellsing, sama seperti Alucard dan Seras. Di anime itu, pengguna teknik benang adalah Walter C Dornez. Anime ini mungkin kurang populer jadinya banyak yang ga tahu, soalnya sudah lama sih. Ada sejak tahun 2006, sepuluh tahun lalu.

Untuk Lee dan Gaara, _power up_ nya kita bahas lebih detail di chapter depan aja. Teknik segel Gaara yang kemarin, tuh di atas udah kubahas sisanya. Walaupun sangat hebat, tapi Gaara tak bisa sembarangan gunain teknik fuinjutsu itu.

Saran tentang pasukan robot, agak sulit sebenarnya. Genre FF ini supernatural, bukan Mecha & Sci-fi, takutnya kalau aku campur aduk bakal kacau hasilnya.

Koneko lagi? Tuh, sampai disini dia masih dilema. Lihat saja nanti gimana akhirnya dia.

Ladon kah? Salah satu Naga Jahat. Lihat saja nanti dia muncul di kubu apa.

Ophis Ophis Ophis Ophis? Muehehheeee... Ayo tebak lagi.

Chara dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Ummm, gimana yah? Aku belum nonton tuh, heheee...

Yang nanya gimana bentuk gabungan Mode Bijuu Naruto dan Susano'o Sasuke di FF ini, bayangin aja seperti di Boruto The Movie. Tapi untuk FF ini, aku berencana meng _upgrade_ bentuk itu menjadi lebih tinggi lagi yang kekuatannya jauh lebih superior. Hahahaaaa...

Terakhir, ada yang nyinggung kemarin udah 57 chapter. Huuufftt. Rasanya aku bakal ingkar janji lagi deh. Dulu awalnya bilang sampai 50 chap aja, lalu nawar sampai 70 chap. Sekarang, mungkin bakal bengkak lagi. Bisa sampai angka 80 nih. Semoga ga nambah lagi. Arc Rumania habis di chap 60, lalu sisa dua Arc yaitu Rating Game dan Armageddon. Yang Perang Armageddon bakal panjang tuh. Kemudian Ending?

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 21 Oktober 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _"Cukup dengan cerita itu!" bentak Azazel. "Rizevim, rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Holy Grail? Rencana apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan menghidupkan kembali Naga Jahat?"_

 _Bagi Azazel dan orang-orang yang tersisa di ruang ini, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Rizevim masih misteri. Apa rencana Rizevim dengan Holy Grail? Apa alasannya membangkitkan Naga Jahat? Apa yang coba dilakukannya dengan semua itu? Hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah kesimpulan berbentuk pertanyaan, Apa tujuan Khaos Brigade dibawah kepemimpinan baru?_

 _Rizevim mengatakan rencananya dengan bangga bersamaan dia melihat pada Holy Grail._

" _Uhyahyahyahya, kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahumu sebagai hadiah spesial. Kita semua sudah tahu tentang Konoha kan? Nah, rencanaku adalah ...?"_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 59: Rumania's Disaster Part 5.**

 **.**

Rizevim mengatakan rencananya dengan bangga bersamaan dia melihat pada Holy Grail.

"Uhyahyahyahya, kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah, Aku akan memberitahumu sebagai hadiah spesial, Paman Azazel. Kita semua sudah tahu tentang Konoha kan?" Jeda sejenak, Rizevim menanti jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. "Mereka adalah eksistensi yang muncul dari _'dunia lain'_ yang tidak pernah kita ketahui tentangnya. Banyak ilmuan yang sudah memperkirakannya sejak dahulu kala, tapi keberadaannya baru terbuktikan dengan munculnya eksistensi baru itu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka para manusia pengguna kekuatan misterius. Salah satunya si mata panda berambut merah yang tadi."

"...?"

"Mereka berasal dari tempat yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua reliji dan mitologi di dunia ini. Bukan dari Bible, Norse, Hindu, Jepang atau apapun. Mereka yang tidak kita ketahui apapun tentangnya, datang dan membuat kontak dengan dunia ini, bahkan memaksa kita untuk sebuah pengakuan kedaulatan saat pertemuan kalian di Kuoh. Dalam lingkup keilmuan yang meneliti 'dunia lain', pada dasarnya kejadian itu adalah sebuah peristiwa revolusioner."

Azazel sedikit tersentak. Ia sendiri tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Memang ia sudah berpikir untuk memposisikan Konoha sebagai musuh bagi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil - Norse, namun kejadian dan asal mula darimana eksistensi itu berasal seolah sengaja ia lupakan.

Vali berpikir lain. Ia sendiri merasa miris dengan sosok kakek yang ia benci. Sebegitu ingin kah kakeknya mengetahui ' _dunia lain_ ' itu?

Semenjak Tim Vali menjadi partner Tim Naruto, suatu tim yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuannya akhirnya, semenjak itulah Vali sudah tahu banyak tentang 'dunia lain'. Dimulai dari dunia-dunia lain yang tergabung dalam sebuah sistem raksasa multiuniverse yang diatur oleh _Cardinal System_ hingga berujung pada pengetahuan tentang hakikat kehidupan dan misteri awal mula penciptaan yang tak mungkin dipikirkan oleh akal.

Bahkan Vali bersama empat anggota timnya pernah diajak berpetualang ke 'dunia lain' itu. Dia merasa cukup senang dengan ketegangan bertempur mempertaruhkan nyawa menggunakan senjata api tanpa kekuatan supranatural. Dan lebih senang lagi saat melihat Kuroka, Le Fay, Arthur, dan Bikou juga menikmati permainan itu sepenuh hati.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan setelah mengetahui itu?"

Rizevim menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Azazel. "Jadi, inilah apa yang kupikirkan. Errrrrr, bagaimana kalau aku berkunjung kesana lalu memulai peperangan?, seperti itu. Eheheheeee..."

Kesan semua orang berubah menjadi lain akibat satu kalimat tadi. Apalagi Vali, ia kira kakeknya yang sudah tua itu punya jiwa muda dan niat berpetualang mencari 'dunia lain' dan hal-hal baru sama seperti anggota timnya yang kurang kerjaan, namun ternyata kakeknya lebih kurang kerjaan lagi. Perang? Hell yeah, bagi Vali memang perang itu menyenangkan karena ada pertarungan didalamnya, namun Vali hanya menginginkan pertarungannya saja untuk menyalurkan hasrat, bukan perang untuk menjajah dan meraih posisi lebih tinggi dari yang lain, itu hanyalah perasaan senang semu yang tak ada habisnya dan kalaupun sampai berakhir, akhirnya hanyalah kekosongan.

"Kau kurang kerjaan!" Azazel mengatakannya dengan sinis. "Daripada memikirkan asal usulnya, lebih baik memikirkan Konoha. Mereka membuat masalah besar di dunia ini. Kau lihat tadi kan?, salah seorang dari mereka membawa kabur satu kepingan Holy Grail."

"Konoha?" Rizevim membuat ekspresi seperti baru pertama kali mendengar nama 'Konoha'. "Ughyahyahyahyaaaa... Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka tahu!. Itu urusan kalian."

"!?"

"Urusan tentang membangun dunia impian dan menyingkirkan yang lainnya. Cihhh, memikirkan itu membuatku mual, sebuah ambisi politik yang kekanak-kanakan!"

Azazel terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar ucapan Rizevim, namun sebisa mungkin ia simpan dalam hati. Di benaknya, muncul pertanyaan apakah Rizevim sudah tahu tentang impian Aliansi membangun Imperium of Bible? Azazel ingin memastikannya sekarang, namun tak mungkin dia lakukan selama ada para iblis muda disekitarnya.

"Sensei...?" Rias menegur Azazel yang terdiam.

"Dia hanya membual, jangan dengarkan!" sahut Azazel. Dia berniat mengurus hal ini nanti.

Rizevim masih tertawa menjijikkan di sudut berseberangan dalam ruang ritual. "Tak perlu khawatir, Paman Azazel. Ambisi kalian itu tak bersinggungan dengan keinginanku, jadi aku tak akan menjadi penganggu kalian."

"Keparat kau Rizevim!"

Rizevim tidak mengindahkan umpatan yang tertuju padanya. Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya yang tertunda. "Tapi masalahnya, pergi ke 'dunia lain' itu tidak mungkin. Alasannya adalah keberadaan seekor Naga luar biasa yang menjaga seluruh dimensi dunia ini dan menjadi penghalang pergi ke dunia lain itu. Ya, Aku berbicara tentang Great Red."

"Jadi kau mengincar Gret Red?"

Rizevim menunjukan sebuah senyum senang ketika melihat tanggapan Azazel.

"Tepat sekali. Kau benar-benar cerdas, Paman Azazel. Jadi Aku ingin mengalahkan Great Red-kun dan mendobrak ke dalam dunia mereka. Tapi Great Red adalah eksistensi besar. Dia sangat sangatlah kuat, sungguh teramat kuat, luar biasa kuat." Rizevim mengusap kepala Ophis yang diam berdiri disampingnya. "Awalnya aku ingin mengadu anak ini dengan Great Red. Lilith-chan ku ini pasti sanggup, tapi dia malah dibawa kabur oleh Vali-kun beberapa minggu lalu, dan kembali padaku dalam kondisi rusak seperti ini. Aku jadi ragu menggunakan dia untuk menantang Great Red. Karena itulah aku menyusun ulang rencana. Lalu, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Great Red? Aku? Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa mati terbunuh dalam sekejap. Menggunakan Samael yang notabenenya Naga Jahat termodifikasi? Benar, makhluk itu memang punya kesempatan mengalahkan Great Red, tapi ..."

"Samael sudah mati." ucap Vali singkat.

"Yap. Makhluk terkutuk itu sudah mati. Cucuku pasti berada disana saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka rencana Cao Cao digagalkan oleh orang yang memberikan Lilith-chan ini padaku."

Azazel tak menyangka Samael sudah mati. Dia baru saja mendengar berita ini. Makhluk yang awalnya seorang Malaikat kemudian dikutuk oleh The God of Bible dengan keinginan jahat-nya, seharusnya tersimpan di Neraka yang dijaga oleh Hades, semua golongan di dunia sepakat untuk tidak mengeluarkan makhluk itu. Informasi ini membuktikan kalau Hades punya tujuan pada Ophis, Hades telah bertindak diluar ketentuan dunia internasional secara rahasia.

Meskipun pada akhirnya itu gagal, namun Hades tak memberitahu sama sekali tentang Samael yang sudah mati. Ini sudah jelas mengindikasikan bahwa Hades punya rencana buruk. Akibat perbuatan Hades yang mengirim ribuan pasukan Grim Reaper ke Venesia yang letaknya notabene dekat dengan Vatikan yang merupakan pusat dari aktifitas Fraksi Malaikat di dunia manusia, hubungan Surga dan Olympus merenggang, bahkan mungkin akan berujung konflik.

Fenomena banyaknya naga jahat yang bermunculan saat ini seperti Grendel dan Crom Cruach, mungkin dikarenakan kematian Samael Sang Pemakan Naga yang menjadi ancaman mereka sudah tak ada lagi.

Azazel menatap Vali dengan ekspresi serius." Katakan padaku!. Apa yang terjadi pada Ophis selama kau pergi dari Grigori?"

Ya, lebih penting dari informasi itu, Azazel belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ophis hingga menjadi 'rusak'. Namun dia merasa kalau Vali menyimpan banyak jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali." Vali memang tidak tahu ada apa dengan Ophis hingga menjadi 'rusak' dan mematuhi Rizevim. Hal itu bisa ia tanyakan ketika bertemu dengan Naruto lagi agar jadi jelas, namun karena mereka adalah partner, maka ia tidak bisa berterus terang didepan semua orang.

"Saat itu aku memang ingin menyelamatkan Ophis dari incaran Cao Cao. Tapi nyatanya itu adalah sebuah skenario yang mempermainkan aku dan timku, Cao Cao dan kelompoknya, serta semua pasukan Hades. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kematian Samael juga bagian dari skenario itu."

Itulah apa yang dikatakan Vali. Kalimat terbaik dan terjauh yang bisa dia katakan sekarang ini.

Ophis sendirilah yang menyusun naskah skenarionya dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai sutradara. Suatu hal yang Vali mengerti adalah Ophis ingin bebas, ia ingin musuh alaminya mati. Dengan kematian Samael, Ophis bisa bertindak bebas tanpa ada yang bisa mengancamnya. Namun anehnya semenjak kejadian itu, Ophis malah mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar. Hanya sekali ia pernah bertemu Ophis, sebelum keberangkatan menuju dunia virtual GGO. Vali tak bisa memikirkan sedikitpun apa motif dari semua tindakan Ophis. Sang Dewi Naga perlambang ketidakbatasan itu terlalu jauh untuk dia jangkau, pikiran dan kecerdasannya bagai berada jauh di dimensi lain yang sangat tinggi. Dan mendapati kenyataan sekarang bahwa Ophis jadi barang rusak, ia ingin menertawakan otaknya sendiri yang tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

Azazel tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi karena ia sudah mengerti dari jawaban Vali bahwa semua keganjilan ini lagi-lagi mengarah kesana. Mengarah pada sebuah kelompok misterius yang memainkan panggung Venesia, memberikan Ophis rusak pada Rizevim, membunuh Samael dan mungkin banyak hal lain lagi. Mereka, sekelompok anak muda yang membuat skenario, skenario yang menjadikan seluruh dunia sebagai panggung permainan. Azazel sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, dan kini ia merasa menemukan secercah titik terang. Setelah urusan di Rumania selesai, ia pasti akan mengkonfirmasinya pada petinggi yang lain. Pasti!

Kesampingkan itu dulu, Azazel masih ingin tahu apa kelajutan rencana Rizevim.

Rizevim melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akhirnya aku hanya memiliki satu pilihan tersisa. Bagaimana jika aku membuat Ayat Kiamat menjadi kenyataan?"

"J-jjangan-jangan!? K-kau!, maksudmu!, Trihexa [666]?."

"Tepat sekali, Paman Azazel. Aku beri nilai 100 untukmu, gyahahahahaaa. Begitulah, Sekiryuushintei True-Dragon Great Red bukan satu-satunya makhluk legendaris yang terekam didalam Ayat Kiamat. The Apocalypse Beast Trihexa [666], tidakkah kau menyadari akan jadi pertarungan yang bagus jika aku bisa mengadu keduanya seperti yang terekam dalam Kitab?"

Azazel tidak lagi menggapi. Ia sibuk bergumul dengan semua pikirannya, tak menghiraukan rasa penasaran yang tercetak di wajah semua muridnya.

Trihexa adalah Ayat Kiamat, sesuatu yang tercipta satu set bersama Great Red. Setidaknya itu yang terekam dalam Kitab meski kebenarannya sangat diragukan. Dia adalah monster luar biasa kuat, eksistensi yang sekelas dengan Great Red. Namun keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan dan semua pihak masih mendiskusikan dimana kemungkinan dia berada.

Nyatanya, Rizevim telah berhasil membuktikan keberadaan Trihexa dan mengetahui dimana lokasinya. Itu pasti hasil dari melihat kedalam dasar prinsip kehidupan dengan menggunakan Holy Grail.

"Jangan bingung Paman Azazel. Trihexa ternyata ada di ujung semesta tempat yang dilupakan semua orang. Tapi masalahnya adalah, sepertinya ada orang lain yang menemukan Trihexa lebih dulu dan meletakkan segel kuat padanya. Nfufufuuu, coba tebak siapa itu! Hei hei,, ayoo pikirkan siapa dia!"

Tak ada yang bisa menebak.

Rizevim melemparkan ciumannya kepada Holy Grail. "Itu adalah Tuhan didalam Kitab, The God of Bible. Dewa itu sungguhlah mengagumkan. Dia menemukan Trihexa bahkan sebelum seorangpun lalu meletakan ribuan segel padanya. Dia mungkin tak pernah tahu sama sekali bagaimana asal mula Trihexa dan Great Red yang disebut satu paket, bahkan juga kelahiran Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. Sampai saat ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana awal penciptaan tiga eksistensi terkuat itu. Namun dia pasti berpikir akan berbahaya kalau salah satunya tidak disegel, dan pilihan itu jatuh pada Trihexa yang menurut legenda dikatakan sebagai makhluk perusak. Mungkin, itulah yang menyebabkan kematian Tuhan dalam Kitab. Ada banyak sekali segel yang sangat kuat yang bisa dianggap sebagai tingkat terlarang dan itu tidaklah aneh bagi seorang Tuhan untuk mati setelah menggunakan segel tersebut. Jadi ini menjadi sebuah cerita yang masuk akal bagi Tuhan dalam Kitab, menghilang dan mati setelah dia mengambil bagian dalam Great War antara Tiga Kekuatan Besar akibat kelelahan setelah membuat segel-segel itu."

"Jadi mantra yang Marius gunakan tadi diambil dari mantra segel pada Trihexa?"

"Ouww yeah, benar sekali paman~~~!. Kami sekarang sedang mencoba melepas satu per satu segelnya mati-matian. Meski itu akan jauh lebih mudah jika kami punya Holy Spear untuk merusak mantera segelnya berkeping-keping. Tapi yah, prosesnya tetap berjalan mulus karena kerjasama dari Holy Grail dan Holy Cross."

Buruk, benar-benar buruk. Tiga benda pusaka ternyata disalahgunakan untuk hal itu. Untung saja salah satunya, Holy Spear The True Longinus, tidak lagi di tangan Khaos Brigade semenjak keberadaan Cao Cao dinyatakan menghilang.

Rizevim lalu mengatakan dengan senyum memuakkan."Oleh karena itu, kami akan membangkitkan Trihexa, lalu setelah kami menghancurkan dan mengalahkan Great Red, kami akan menggunakan pasukan Naga Jahat dan Trihexa untuk menginvasi dunia lain. Dengan itu semua, aku bebas berkelana menuju dunia-dunia lain manapun yang mungkin ada, Kyahahahahaaaaaa..."

"Jadi kau membuat kami mengalami semua masalah ini hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu!?" Issei tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mengatakan protesnya.

Rizevim menghela nafas, "Hoi bocah, kau sungguh kasar menyebut itu hal bodoh. Meski itu tujuanku, tapi aku punya motif kenapa aku melakukannya. Iblis adalah makhluk yang dapat hidup sangat lama tapi tidak bisa meraih impiannya dengan mudah."

Iblis adalah makhluk hidup dengan umur yang sangat panjang, bahkan dikatakan hampir abadi. Karena itu, ketika iblis mencapai suatu impian, untuk terus melanjutkan hidup harus ada impian baru lainnya. Hidup tanpa impian adalah kekosongan.

Mata Rizevim menerawang ke kejauhan. "Kau tahu bocah? Setiap orang punya kegemaran pribadi. Selama ini, aku telah hidup dan memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting dalam waktu sangat lama sambil meminum anggur di sofa. Sederhananya aku adalah benda yang berpikir. Apa itu bisa disebut hidup? Tidak! Sungguh, aku sangat cemburu dengan manusia. Mereka spesies yang dipenuhi ambisi dalam masa hidup yang singkat." Rizevim menunjukan ekspresi yang cerah. "Lalu Euclid datang membawa sebuah hal yang menarik untuk orang sepertiku. Kekuatan Ophis, Holy Grail, bukti tentang dunia lain, dan pada akhirnya adalah Trihexa [666]. Aku menjadi begitu girang yang tak cocok untuk usiaku. Pertama kali dalam hidupku, dadaku berdetak kencang dalam kegembiraan. Aku ingin pergi dari dunia membosankan yang sudah sangat lama kutinggali ini menuju dunia lain dan menjadi liiiiaaarrrrrrrr... Hahahahahaaaa..."

Rizevim nampak begitu bersemangat.

"Kau!" Azazel menunjuk wajah Rizevim. "Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau rencanakan hah? Jika sampai Great Red dan Trihexa bertarung, maka itu akan menjadi akhir dari dunia seperti yang tertulis dalam Kitab."

"Whohohooooo. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang penting aku pergi kedunia lain dengan banyak hal baru yang menarik dan melakukan apapun yang kusuka disana, meninggalkan dunia kita yang membosankan ini. Kalaupun dunia ini kiamat, aku tak peduli."

Ini konyol! Keinginan Rizevim begitu egois. Sama seperti Issei, semua orang dari kelompok Gremory merasakan hal itu juga, dan mereka menatap tajam kearah Rizevim.

Rizevim malah tertawa melihatnya. "Apa kalian membenciku? Kalau begitu baiklah, ayo kesini!"

Rizevim melambaikan tangannya kearah Issei tanpa rasa takut.

"Tunjukan, Heavenly Dragon-kun! Jika kau tidak masalah dengan orang tua ini, maka aku akan menghadapimu langsung. Aku minta maaf kalau lawanmu adalah orang tua yang secara mental adalah anak-anak pengidap sindrom chuunibyou. Gyahahahahaaaa..."

Issei terbakar api amarah, "Terus saja kau mengoceh! Aku pasti akan merebut Holy Grail itu dari tanganmu, dan Holy Grail lain yang dirampas si panda merah bedebah tadi!"

Issei melompat kedepan dan mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya.

 **Dragon Shot**

"Issei, tunggu! Kemampuan orang itu adalah ..."

Azazel coba menghentikan, tapi ...

Issei telah melepaskan tembakan naga dengan segenap kekuatan. Dragon shot itu dilepaskan dalam mode True-Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive. Serangan itu amat sangat kuat.

Namun Rizevim tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak, bahkan tidak ada upaya untuk membuat pertahanan.

Tepat saat menyentuh Rizevim, Dragon Shot menghilang layaknya ilusi yang dihempas kenyataan.

"Ap-apa maksudnya ini?"

Issei tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, "Dengar, Issei! Kemampuan orang itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak biasa diantara para Iblis, Sacred Gear Canceller. Apapun tipe kemampuan khusus dari Sacred Gear, begitu pula semua kemampuan yang diperkuat dengan Sacred Gear tidak akan bekerja padanya."

"!?"

Semua orang dalam kelompok Gremory terkejut mendengar itu. Sacred Gear tidak bekerja padanya. Itukah alasan kenapa Rizevim tidak tergores sedikitpun meski dia terkena Dragon Shot pemusnah massal?

Namun masih ada yang tidak percaya.

Kiba melompat kedepan dengan pedang Holy Demonic di tangannya.

"Haaaaa!"

Itu sebuah ayunan penuh tenaga.

Saat pedang Holy Demonic menyentuh Rizevim, benda itu lenyap tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Jadi pedangky juga tidak berguna?"

Kiba yang terkejut melihat pedangnya lenyap langsung meloncat balik.

Rizevim hanya tertawa, "Kalian tidak dengar ya apa kata guru kalian? Apapun itu jika berhubungan dengan Sacred Gear, maka tak ada gunanya."

Boosted Gear Issei dan Sword Birth Kiba gagal.

Untuk alasan inilah, Vali tidak menyerang sejak tadi meski dia mengeluarkan aura kekuatan yang sangat besar disertai keinginan membunuh yang sangat kuat. Saat ini Vali mengenakan armor Emperio Juggernaut Overdrive. Karena kemampuan Rizevim itulah, Vali tidak bisa betindak gegabah.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, bahkan kekuatan Heavenly Dragon yang melalui perkembangan luar biasa sekalipun tidak bekerja padanya." Ekspresi Vali penuh dengan frustasi saat mengatakannya.

Melihat itu, Rizevim memperdalam senyum jahat di wajahnya.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa didalam kelompok Sirzechs-kun tidak ada pemilik Sacred Gear? Yah, ada banyak alasan dibaliknya. Tapi alasan terbesar diantara itu karena mereka tidak akan berguna ketika bertarung langsung denganku yang dulu saat Civil War antar iblis berada pada sisi yang berlawanan. Berkat ini juga, aku tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh Holy Grail secara langsung."

Seperti yang Rizevim katakan, Holy Grail melayang di dekatnya dalam sebuah dimensi ruang kecil yang tampak di mata namun aslinya berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Sirzech membentuk kelompok yang sangat kuat dengan Evil Piece-nya. Meski sangat kuat, namun tak ada satupun pemilik Sacred Gear didalamnya. Sirzech memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk antisipasi karena ia tahu sebagai sesama pemegang gelar Lucifer, mungkin suatu saat akan bertemu dalam sebuah pertempuran.

Apapun itu, Dua Heavenly Dragon atau sebuah Longinus, tak akan berpengaruh pada Rizevim.

"Lalu Pedang Suci harusnya bekerja padamu!"

Xenovia mengayunkan Ex-Durandalnya dan mengirim sabetan aura suci sangat kuat menuju kearah Rizevim. Lantai ruangan terbelah sepanjang jalur lurus serangan Xenovia.

Sesaat sebelum mengenai Rizevim, si gadis kecil Lilith maju ke depan dan menerima serangan pedang suci dari Xenovia secara langsung.

Hanya dengan satu ayunan jari telunjuk, serangan dari Ex-Durandal terpental seakan serangan kuat itu hanya seperti lemparan bola pingpong.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, tak ada satupun serangan yang punya kesempatan melukai Ophis sejak ia dikatakan sebagai eksistensi terkuat bersama Great Red dan Trihexa.

Sacred Gear tidak bekerja, serangan lain pasti dihalangi oleh Lilith, lalu Rizevim sendiri pastinya adalah lawan yang tangguh. Apapun rencana yang terpikirkan, nyatanya tak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukan oleh Azazel dan semua iblis yang ada disana.

Rizevim tertawa senang karena tak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang di depannya untuk merebut Holy Grail dari tangannya.

"Yah, karena tak ada gunanya, mari hentikan itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan kepada kalian semua."

Rizevim menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu sebuah gambar muncul di udara di ruang ritual ini.

Gambar itu menunjukkan pemandangan luar kastil yang tertutup salju tebal, salju lainnya pun masih berguguran dari langit. Nampak itu seperti sebuah kota.

Rias mengingatnya, "Itu kan Kota kastil dari pihak Carmilla?"

"Umm, tepat sekali. Ini adalah siaran langsung dari apa yang sedang terjadi di luar." jawab Rizevim disertai anggukan.

"Apa maksudmu huh?"

Rizevim terdiam sejenak, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Azazel.

Issei dan lainnya tetap waspada, mengamati perubahan sekecil apapun.

Lalu Rizevim mulai melenguh dengan senyum kecut seperti anak-anak tak mendapatkan jatah permen, "Ugghh, sepertinya gagal. Begini, aku bermaksud meratakan kota itu. Kau tahu, tidak sedikit bangsawan dari Faksi Carmilla yang tertarik bujuk manis Marius untuk memperoleh tubuh vampir tanpa kelemahan dengan Holy Grail lalu membuat mereka berkhianat dengan Pemerintahan Carmilla dan melakukan kudeta. Namun nampaknya mereka semua sudah dibersihkan. Hmmm, pasti manusia-manusia dari Konoha itu yang melakukannya."

Azazel paham, ia sudah mendengar hal itu dari Elmenhilde yang mengantar Gaara, Lee, dan Tenten bertemu dengannya. Tim Konoha bertindak diluar ekspektasinya.

"Tapiiii... Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin kalau mereka saja. Pasti ada orang lain lagi. Aku curiga ada legenda yang kembali muncul. Huuuuhhh, padahal dia sudah pensiun, ngapain balik lagi sih? Heran deh aku!"

Sejak awal Azazel juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini, sejak Gaara tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia berbicara dengan Ratu Carmilla di ruang khusus. Ia yakin Tim dari Konoha muncul karena ada orang dalam yang memanggil. Siapapun orang yang memanggil itu, pastinya adalah seorang vampir yang punya posisi penting. Karena Rizevim mengungkapkan ucapan yang sepemikiran dengannya, Azazel sudah yakin dengan nama vampir yang ia kantongi di otaknya.

Rizevim mendesah, lalu dia menggeser jari-jari tangan seolah dia mengendalikan gambar itu dengan teknologi layar sentuh.

"Mana mana mana manaaaaa...?"

Rizevim terus berguman sementara gambar-gambar itu berganti, menayangkan siaran langsung dari berbagai lensa kamera yang berbeda.

"Geser lagiiiiiiiii... Stopp!"

Yang sekarang adalah penampakan Kota Kastil Tepes. Jelas sekali kalau sebagian besar sudah hancur akibat pertempuran. Nampak kalau Persekutuan Faksi Carmilla dan Pemerintahan Tepes Lama telah mengambil alih kendali kota dari para pengkudeta.

Sudut kamera bergeser sedikit keatas menuju langit yang mulai terang karena matahari yang mulai terbit.

Ketika dilihat dengan teliti, satu persatu benda hitam besar mulai terbang di langit. Itu adalah naga, Naga Jahat Hitam. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, melepaskan aura mengerikan, terbang menuju pusat kota Tepes yang kini di kuasai Pasukan Persekutuan.

Rizevim menunjukan senyum jahat yang nampak sangat bersemangat. "Mereka sendiri lah yang ingin tubuh yang lebih kuat dari vampir biasa. Saking banyaknya meminta penguatan, akhirnya mereka berubah menjadi seperti itu. Naga Jahat produksi massal yang tak memiliki akal. Mereka akan menjadi liar, Kota Tepes akan menjadi kehancuran Bangsa Vampir, Gyahahahahaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba seorang berjubah muncul di dekat Rizevim. Hawa kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak terasa. Saat dia membuka penutup kepalanya, nampak rambut putih yang membingkai wajah rupawan. Dia laki-laki, dan semua orang mengenalnya.

"Euclid?"

"Rizevim-sama."

Rizevim tersenyum sambil mengalihkan tatapan dari Issei dan yang lain. "Sudah saatnya kah?"

"Benar Tuan."

"Jadi, dimana Crom Cruach?"

"!?"

"Oh ya ampun, dia benar-benar bertindak bebas. Dasar!"

Euclid menatap kearah Vali dengan sebuah senyum sinis, "Tadi itu pertarungan yang bagus. Aku menantikannya lagi."

Vali mendecih, "Tidak akan. Aku tidak sudi bertarung dengan peniru sepertimu!"

"Peniru?" Issei menggumam karena tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, Issei. Dia tak pantas disebut petarung."

Rizevim menoleh ke arah Euclid, "Siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.!"

"Heiii Rizevim! Aku masih belum selesai denganmu!" Vali berteriak dengan amarah.

Rizevim tertawa lagi, "Gyahahahaaaa. Cucuku sungguh keras kepala, untuk sekarang kakekmu ini tidak bisa menemanimu bermain." Rizevim mengusap kepala Lilith untuk yang kesekian kali, mungkin dia punya kelainan, pedofil. "Jadi mari kita pulang, Lilith-chan. Ayo, Euclid-kun. "

Euclid mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kaki mereka bertiga.

Vali dan Issei tak akan membiarkannya, mereka berdua berusaha memotong jarak sambil melepaskan serangan sihir dari tangan masing-masing.

"Jangan lari, Rizevim!."

"Kembalikan Holy Grail Valerie, Sialann!"

Akan tetapi, serangan yang ditembakkan Vali dan Issei tidak menyentuh Rizevim sama sekali. Malah menguap begitu mengenainya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sacred Gear Canceller.

Rizevim mengayunkan jarinya kekiri dan kekanan didepan wajahnya, sebuah gerakan mencemooh. "Sayang sekali. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sacred Gear, tidak akan bekerja padaku. Sampai jumpa, jadi tolong dukung kami dari sekarang karena kita akan menimbulkan terror besar. Dan aku akan memastikan membawa Naga-Jahat legendaris selanjutnya juga. Gyahahahaaaaa..."

Sebelum menghilang, Rizevim memperkenalkan kelompoknya. "Kami menamai kelompok kami dengan nama 'Qlippoth', nama yang bagus 'kan? Itu lawan dari "Pohon Kehidupan Sephiroth". Aku menamakannya begitu karena kami menyalahgunakan Holy Grail yang mewakili nama Sephiroth. Dadahhhh, Ciao" Si Lucifer Tua mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rizevim, Euclid, dan Lilith pun telah hilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Hawa keberadaannya tak lagi terasa diseluruh kawasan bangsa Vampir.

Vali mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk meredakan emosinya. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara setelah perginya Rizevim.

Azazel bersuara memecah kebuntuan. "Semuanya, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kita harus keluar, mencari si panda brengsek itu dan merebut kembali Holy Grail yang dia rampas dari kita."

Semua bagian kelompok Gremory mengangguk mantap. Benar, ada satu hal lagi yang harus mereka kerjakan, baru semuanya bisa selesai. Mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ritual.

"Vali!"

Azazel menyerukan nama itu karena si Hakuryuukou tak bergerak secentipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Vali meluncur lurus keatas, menabrak lantai demi lantai dengan tubuhnya sendiri hingga menciptakan lubang yang menembus sampai ke langit.

...

Kota Tepes kini sudah lengang meski kobaran api masih ada dimana-mana, sebagian besar bangunan sudah hancur akibat pertempuran antara pasukan persekutuan Faksi Carmilla dan Pemerintahan Tepes Lama melawan para pengkudeta.

Semua vampir yang melakukan kudeta sudah dikalahkan, walaupun mereka diperkuat dengan Holy Grail namun jumlah pasukan dari persekutuan jauh lebih banyak, selain itu bangsawan vampir darah murni yang setia menjunjung aturan hidup Vampir memiliki kekuatan lebih superior dibandingkan dengan bangsawan yang berkhianat.

Berkat itulah, meski menghabiskan waktu dari tengah malam hingga hampir pagi dengan perjuangan berat, akhirnya mereka memperoleh kemenangan.

Bagian depan Kastil Utama Tepes menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pejuang yang tenggelam dalam euforia. Mereka baru saja bisa menghirup nafas lega, namun langsung berhenti ketika melihat ke langit jingga pagi hari di mana ada beratus-ratus naga hitam berterbangan. Tidak perlu waktu lama, langit Kota Tepes hampir tertutup kawanan naga jahat. Mereka berterbangan bak ribuan kelelawar yang mencari makan saat senja. Para pejuang vampir jelas tahu kalau makhluk-makhluk itu akan menyerang karena adanya aura mengerikan dan nafsu membunuh dari ratusan naga yang tertuju pada mereka.

Lalu...

Dua siluet bayangan hitam yang bergerak cepat mendarat dihadapan para pasukan vampir. Satu laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau dan satu lagi seorang perempuan seumurannya.

Salah seorang dari pejuang vampir bertanya, pada siapapun yang bisa menjawabnya, "Bantuan kah?"

"Tapi? Hanya dua orang saja!?"

Tepat saat kepanikan mulai melanda, serpihan pasir yang berterbangan berkumpul membentuk sesosok tubuh. Seorang pria berambut merah, "Kalian lebih baik tenang dan melihat saja. Serahkan semua sisanya pada kami bertiga mulai dari sini. Kami akan menunjukkan kualitas bisa menang melawan kuantitas."

Gaara menatap kawanan Naga Jahat yang sudah mulai menjatuhkan nafas api ke Kota Tepes.

"Lee, Tenten, berpencar! Habisi mereka sampai tak bersisa! Ratu Carmilla dan Lord Tepes telah memberikan ijin itu pada kita."

"Roger!"

"Dimengerti!"

Lee bergerak kearah utara sedangkan Tenten menuju bagian selatan Kota Tepes.

Selang beberapa saat melompat dan berlari, Tenten berhenti di atas atap sebuah bangunan yang separuhnya telah hancur. Dia menatap sekawanan naga hitam yang terbang persis di atasnya. "Huufff, seandainya saja Gai-sensei membelikanku alat untuk terbang atau senjata jarak jauh, pasti akan lebih mudah."

Wanita dengan model rambut bercepol itu pun menatap tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan khusus. "Emmm, tak apa lah. Senjata ini saja sudah cukup."

Jika melihatnya lebih teliti, di sekitar tubuh Tenten nampak adanya benang-benang supertipis yang melayang dan memantulkan kilauan cahaya biru. Benda itu bergerak saat Tenten menggerakkan jari-jemarinya. Itu adalah senjata pembunuh terbaru dan paling mutakhir di kalangan ras manusia. Ilmuan penciptanya memberikan nama resmi _Microfilament Razor Wires._ Material benang baja senjata itu terbuat dari bahan logam vibranium. Penampilannya seperti pisau kawat mikro yang berbentuk seuntai benang yang sangat panjang. Untaian itu berbeda dengan benang baja yang digunakan para shinobi pada umumnya yang mana terdapat pendulum atau kunai pada ujungnya untuk dilemparkan pada target. Tapi bagi Tenten, ia mampu mengendalikan gerakan benang hanya dengan jari saja tanpa perlu pendulum.

Benang ini sangat panjang, namun panjang itu berupa angka tetap dan hanya terdapat satu untaian saja. Oleh sebab itu, jangkauan serang akan berbanding terbalik dengan intensitasnya. Pada jarak dekat, untaian benang itu terkonsentrasi disekitar tubuh Tenten sehingga daya rusaknya luar biasa dan mampu memotong benda apa saja sampai sekecil dadu. Namun untuk mencapai jarak yang jauh maka benang akan akan diluruskan bergerak menuju target sehingga intensitas serangan akan berkurang secara aritmatik.

Tenten memandang ke langit, meski naga-naga hitam terbang cukup tinggi sementara ia hanya bisa bertarung di darat, tapi ia tidak berpasrah diri. Ia punya sebuah ide kecil di dalam otaknya. Dengan satu ayunan tangan keatas,

Slaappp...

seekor naga hitam yang sedang terbang berhasil dijerat. Tenten mengeratkan pegangannya pada benang, membiarkan dirinya terseret dan dibawa terbang. Dengan lihai, Tenten akhirnya mencapai tubuh si naga dan berdiri diatas punggungnya.

"Okkeh, pertunjukan dimulai dari sini!"

Tangan kiri Tenten terangkat hingga persis didepan perut, dari jemarinya terdapat benang yang terikat pada kepala naga yang dia tunggangi. Kepala naga dibelit benang tajam persis di titik-titik yang peka akan rasa sakit. Tenten bisa mengirimkan rasa sakit pada tubuh naga hanya dengan sedikit gerakan jari untuk meningkatkan tegangan benang bajanya. Dengan begitu, si naga akan merespon menjadi sebuah gerakan.

Tenten menunggangi naga, tak ubahnya seperti memacu kuda.

Swooosshhh...

Sang naga tunggangan mengepakkan sayap, menuju naga lain didekatnya.

Jrassshhh...

Naga lain itupun jatuh dengan leher penggal dan sayap terpotong.

Itu pekerjaan tangan Tenten yang satunya, tangan kanannya secara aktif terus bergerak untuk menyerang lawan dalam jangkauan serangnya.

Jraaasssshhh...

Jraaasssshhh...

Jraaasssshhh...

Jraaasssshhh...

Secara beruntun, satu persatu naga jahat mantan vampir berjatuhan dari langit dengan badan terpotong. Meski badan mereka tidak terpotong kecil-kecil, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

Target adalah naga berbadan besar, berjumlah banyak, dan Tenten kesulitan mengambil jarak yang terlalu dekat. Karena itulah, demi menghemat stamina dia hanya memotong bagian-bagian vital dari para naga itu, leher atau sayap.

Tenten berhasil membunuh banyak naga jahat, buktinya saja setiap lima detik ada tujuh sampai 12 naga yang mati dan jatuh ke darat.

Ke sudut lain, Lee telah siap.

 **Fifth Gate, Tomon. Open!**

Bhuuuuuu...

Aura hijau menyelimuti tubuh Lee. Dia bukan tipe pemikir, dia juga tak banyak omong selain tentang semangat masa mudanya. Kali ini dia akan menjatuhkan naga-naga yang ada sejauh matanya memandang dalam satu serangan.

Mungkin belum banyak yang tahu bagaimana perkembangan Lee sebagai Shinobi Konoha semenjak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat berakhir. Tentu saja dia tidak berubah sedikitpun, dia masih sama. Tiada hari tanpa latihan karena latihan adalah jalan hidupnya. Jika hari ini lebih buruk dari kemarin, itu artinya kemunduran. Namun pepatah juga mengatakan, jika hari ini sama dengan hari kemarin, itu berarti rugi.

Lee tidak ingin seperti itu, untung hanya dapat diraih jika hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin dan hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini. Setiap hari yang dia lalui selalu lebih berat dari hari sebelumnya. Berat yang dimaksud adalah berat dalam artian sebenarnya, berat dari beban yang ia pakai untuk latihan. Hari ini ia latihan dengan beban 100 kg, maka besok ia latihan beban 101 kg, besoknya 102 kg, besoknya lagi 103 kg, begitu seterusnya. Jikapun ia tidak sanggup menahan kenaikan berat beban, maka lama waktu latihan yang bertambah, atau jarak ia lari, atau semakin tinggi gunung yang ia daki dengan satu tangan. Bagaimanapun, setiap hari selalu lebih berat dari hari sebelumnya. Itu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia terus berkembang.

Latihan fisik super ekstrim yang Lee lakukan adalah untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Dia tidak bisa ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu ataupun teknik-teknik khas ninja lainnya. Dia hanya punya tubuhnya, dan itulah harga dirinya.

Apa hasilnya jika itu dia lakukan selama dua tahun lebih? Jelas hanya ada satu jawaban, Lee menjadi shinobi dengan serangan dan ketahanan fisik terkuat di Konoha saat ini.

Target di langit yang harus Lee jatuhkan ada banyak, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan. Ia harus menggunakan serangan besar dengan tingkat kerusakan tinggi pada skala luas. Pilihan dia hanya satu, Lee menjatuhkan pilihan pada teknik original milik gurunya, Maito Gai.

Lee membuat kuda-kuda rendah, jari dari kedua tangannya ia tautkan membentuk sebuah simpul. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan keras,

 **Hirutora**

BAAAAAAAAAAANGGG!...

Sepersekian detik saja, langit dalam bidang pandang Lee telah bersih dari semua naga jahat mantan vampir yang terbang dalam kawanan seperti kelelawar. Itulah dampak kerusakan pukulan Hirutora atau Harimau Siang. Hamparan salju yang menutup separuh permukaan kota Tepes lenyap terangkat karena tersapu gelombang kejut ledakan luar biasa. Dalam jarak lebih dari 20 kilometer, pukulan itu akan terasa seperti angin badai terdahsyat dimuka bumi. Bagaimana jika terkena langsung?

Teknik Hirutora memanfaatkan pukulan cepat bertenaga super untuk membuat gelombang tekanan udara penghancur yang difokuskan pada satu titik. Gelombang serangan tampak membentuk sesosok harimau putih yang mengaum. Semua energi terhimpun lalu menyebar dalam sekejap membawa kehancuran dalam areal luas dengan daya rusak tinggi. Pelepasan serangan ini akan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat merusak, seperti ledakan sebuah bom bijuu.

Prinsip teknik pukulan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu hewan laut mungil tapi mengerikan, Udang Mantis. Dia adalah hewan pemilik pukulan tercepat dimuka bumi. Hewan kecil dengan bobot badan tidak lebih dari 100 gram ini memiliki sepasang kaki depan kecil yang sangat ringan namun kokoh. Meski kecil, pukulannya mampu meremukkan cangkang kerang atau meretakkan kaca akuarium dalam sekali pukul. Setiap tinjunya akan menciptakan kilatan cahaya dan panas karena saking cepatnya. Bagaimana kalau tinju itu sanggup dilakukan oleh seorang manusia? Hirutora adalah perwujudannya.

Padahal Gai harus membuka sampai gerbang ketujuh untuk melakukan tenik pukulan Hirutora. Fakta ini membuktikan bahwa Lee sudah melampaui gurunya, dia bisa menggunakan teknik Hirutora walau hanya dengan membuka gerbang kelima. Itulah hasil nyata latihan Lee dengan fisiknya yang masih sempurna. Berbeda dengan Gai, pria itu sudah cukup tua dan cacat. Dan sudah saatnya pensiun.

Satu yang jadi pertanyaan, akan seperti apa pukulan Lee jika ia membuka gerbang batin kedelapan? Mungkinkah akan menjadi sebuah pukulan yang tak ternalar akal? Siapa yang tahu.

Ke tempat semula, Gaara masih berdiri kokoh di atas tumpukan salju. Dinginnya hawa pegunungan tidak sedikitpun mempengaruhinya. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas perkamen berukuran sedang, melemparnya ke lapisan salju yang menutupi tanah di depannya.

Gulungan bertuliskan aksara-aksara fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi itu pun terbuka.

"Kai!"

Aura berwarna kuning-coklat mulai keluar dari permukaan kertas, itu cakra. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, terus meluap hingga memenuhi tanah lapang luas bertutup salju yang didepan Gaara.

Angin menyapu bersih semua salju di area itu. Tanah terangkat, pecah berhamburan hingga menjadi serpihan kecil.

Dalam beberapa saat, bangkitlah sosok raksasa yang bertubuh gempal dengan sebuah ekor yang sangat besar, penampilannya persis seperti seekor rakun. Tinggi makhluk itu mencapai 50 meter. Ada banyak tatto hitam diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang berwarna seperti pasir.

Grrrrr...

Sekali sosok itu melangkah, tanah bergetar bak digoncang gempa.

Para pejuang vampir yang telah memenangkan perang bergidik takut, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat makhluk semengerikan itu sebelumnya.

Sosok raksasa itu pun berteriak senang, **"Yiiihhhaaaaaaaaaa... Akhirnya aku bisa muncul. Harusnya kau sering-sering berbuat baik seperti ini, pirang bedebah. Gyahahahahaaaa..."**

"Shukaku, aku butuh bantuanmu." ucap Gaara.

Saat dia menerima gulungan kiriman Naruto itu dari tangan Sasuke, Gaara sudah bisa menduga apa isinya. Ia bisa merasakan chakra familiar dari dalam gulungan itu karena chakra itu pernah tinggal lama dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja dia sedikit tidak menyangka, ia kira hanya chakra bijuu berekor satu saja yang Naruto kirimkan, tapi ternyata bersama dengan kesadarannya juga. Mungkin Naruto ingin agar Shukaku sesekali menghirup udara bebas.

 **"Eeeehhhh? Ternyata kau, bocah pasir."** kata Shukaku sinis setelah ia menghentikan tawa senangnya.

Gaara memberengut dalam hati dijuluki bocah pasir. Tidak kah Shukaku sadar kalau dia itu monster pasir?

"Hm. Bisa kah kau urus makhluk-makhluk hitam yang berterbangan di langit itu?"

Gaara menunjuk keatas, tatapan Shukaku pun mengikuti arah itu.

Ekspresi wajah Shukaku mengeras, **"Bah sialan! Jadi si pirang bedebah itu menipuku? Dia berjanji mengirimku ketempat tenang di padang pasir luas saat memasukkanku kedalam segel, tapi ternyata untuk hal ini, ditempat dingin bersalju pula. Brengsek, keparat! Aku akan menginjak-injak kepalanya setelah pulang nanti."**

Dalam benak Gaara, muncul wajah idiot Naruto yang tertawa cengengesan setelah mengerjai orang lain.

 **"Hm, ya sudah lah. Begini malah lebih menarik, aku bisa membunuh sepuasnya. Huahahahaaaa..."** Suasana hati Shukaku berubah total dalam sekejap, entah bagaimana cara kerja otaknya. Dia tertawa keras seperti seorang yanke.

Gaara memilih diam saat Shukaku sudah mulai melangkah maju. Dia yakin, walaupun bijuu yang pernah mendiami tubuhnya itu tidak bisa terbang, tapi dia cerdas dan punya teknik untuk mengatasi ratusan kawanan naga jahat yang terbang di langit.

Tubuh Shukaku yang sangat besar tampak dari kejauhan. Dia bergerak diantara reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan kota.

 **"Hayoooo kemariiii... Cepat kesini makhluk-makhluk kotor, aku akan membunuh kaliaaaannnn... Mengirimkan jiwa-jiwa jahat kalian ke akhirat."**

Shukaku membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seraya menciptakan ribuan proyektil pasir seukuran kelereng didepannya.

 **Futon: Sasandan**

Ribuan proyektil itu langsung ditembakkan layaknya gatling gun kearah kearah langit. Puluhan naga jahat berjatuhan akibat sayap-sayap mereka yang berlubang.

Proyektil pasir dari Shukaku telah habis, namun serangannya belum selesai.

 **"Pergi ke neraka sana! Haaauuufff"**

Shukaku menarik nafas dalam hingga perutnya menggembung. Setelah terisi penuh dengan angin, ia memukul perutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

 **Futon: Renkudan**

Bhooooww...

Gumpalan angin bertekanan tinggi ditembakkan dari mulut Shukaku layaknya meriam. Semua naga yang berada dalam jalur tembakan terpental dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik.

Tembakan meriam angin itu terus melaju hingga menembus awan, menciptakan lubang besar di gumpalan kapas putih itu.

 **"Yeeeaaahhhh, aku telah membunuh mereka. Huaahahahaaaa... Aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnyaaaaaaaaa... Ayo ayo ayooooo, kemariiiiiiiii. Biarkan aku membunuh lebih banyak lagiiiiiiii!"**

Bhooooww...

Bhooooww...

Bhooooww...

Berkali-kali secara beruntun Shukaku menembakkan meriam angin. Akibat itu, sudah tak terhitung jumlah naga jahat jelmaan vampir yang mati berjatuhan.

Merasa terdesak, kawanan naga jahat yang terisa mulai bergerak secara teratur. Akal mereka memang hilang, mereka semua menjadi liar, namun insting bertarung mereka sebagai makhluk sosial tetap lah ada.

Kawanan naga jahat terbang melingkar di langit tepat di atas kepala Shukaku. Setiap dari mereka membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Tak ada satupun yang tertinggal, semuanya menghembuskan nafas api yang sangat panas ke arah Shukaku.

Gelombang pasir muncul dari tanah, membentuk kubah raksasa yang melindungi tubuh Shukaku. Sampai hembusan nafas api para Naga berhenti, pertahanan pasir itu tak tergores sedikitpun.

Pasir-pasir jatuh kembali, yang muncul dibaliknya adalah Shukaku yang tertawa sombong.

 **"Prinsipku adalah pertahanan sempurna. Itulah kebangganku sebagai Shukaku si ekor satu. Ingat itu baik-baik!"**

Karena sia-sia menyerang dari langit, satu persatu naga jahat turun kebawah untuk menyerang secara langsung.

Namun belum sampai mereka menjatuhkan pukulan atau gigitan, kibasan ekor datang menghantam.

Buaaakkkk...

Duuuarrrr...

Tubuh mereka remuk setelah terpental ratusan meter.

Akhirnya, para naga jahat mulai menyerang bersamaan. Dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak, meski terkena kibasan ekor, paling tidak pasti ada yang bisa melepaskan serangan langsung.

Buuaaakkkh

Dhuuaarrr...

Belasan naga kembali terpental jauh hingga tubuh mereka remuk.

Shukaku sadar ada banyak naga yang semakin mendekat padanya. Sebelum diserang, ia akan menyerang lebih dulu. Ada banyak mulut yang muncul diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Mulut-mulut itu terbuka lalu menarik nafas dalam.

 **Futon: Bijuu Mugen Sajin Daitoppa.**

Pusshhh...

Semua naga dalam lingkup 360 derajat terpental kesegala arah akibat teknik badai angin penghancur tak terbatas dari Shukaku.

 **"Gyahahahaaaaa... Ini menyenangkan. Ayooo, mana lagi? Keluar kalian semua, para makhluk kotor!"**

Dari sebelah timur kota Tepes, berlatar belakang matahari terbit, ratusan naga jahat lain datang menyerbu kota. Mereka terbang dalam kelompok besar.

Shukaku menyeringai keji lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, **"Rasakan ini!"**

 **Bijuudama**

Syuutttt...

Bola hitam raksasa meluncur kearah kawanan naga, lalu,

KABOOOOOOMMMMMM...

meledak, tak menyisakan satupun dari naga-naga itu yang hidup.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi, semua naga jahat jelmaan vampir sudah dibereskan oleh Shukaku. Sekarang ada satu hal lagi yang tersisa, dia menoleh kesebelah kanan.

Gaara membuat salam dengan gerakan tangan, "Yooo, Sekiryutei. Kau sedikit terlambat."

Issei tidak datang sendiri, ada Azazel dan anggota kelompok lain bersamanya. Ada tubuh kecil Gasper yang di gendong Kiba dibahu karena tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Valerie di gendong oleh Irina ala bridal.

Nampaknya semua iblis dan seorang malaikat jatuh berpangkat gubernur dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka dilanda shock tak ada habisnya. Sudah pasti karena dari jauh mereka melihat aksi pembantaian yang dilakukan Shukaku, dan Shukaku melakukan itu untuk Gaara, musuh mereka.

Issei nampak sangat muak, emosinya makin meluap karena tatapan sombong dari Gaara. Armor True-Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive masih aktif sejak tadi, ia siap bertarung kapanpun.

"Jadi apa kita akan bertarung?"

Tanpa perlu jawaban dari mulut Issei, itu sudah pasti.

 **"Hoi Gaara, apa kau ingin menggunakanku? Kesadaran, chakra, dan tubuhku masih bisa bertahan 15 menit lagi di tempat ini hingga secara otomatis aku akan kembali secara paksa kedalam tubuh si pirang bedebah itu."** Shukaku mengintervensi adegan saling tatap dengan hawa membunuh pekat antara Issei dengan Gaara.

Gaara menjawab tanpa memalingkan muka, "Kheh, tumben kau menawarkan bantuan lebih dulu."

 **"Hohoo, tidak. Hanya saja aku masih ingin bersenang-senang. Aku sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang dunia ini, baju zirah merah crimson yang dikenakan lawanmu itu berasal dari kulit makhluk yang sejenis sama dengan benda-benda hitam yang kuhancurkan tadi. Kupikir karena makhluk itu berwarna merah, maka dia pasti kuat. Mungkin lebih kuat,,, errr-sedikit-, yah sedikit lebih kuat dariku."** Shukaku nampak enggan mengakuinya. **"Kau tidak mungkin melawannya sendirian saja kan?"**

"Sepertinya tawaranmu tak bisa kutolak, Shukaku."

Bersamaan dengan persetujuan Gaara, tubuh raksasa dari si bijuu berekor satu mulai runtuh. Sebagian serpihan pasir serta semua chakranya yang tersisa bergabung dengan tubuh Gaara.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara dan Shukaku, bertarung sebagai partner dalam satu tubuh.

Belum cukup sampai disana, Gaara memunculkan empat buah gentong kecil dari segel penyimpanan yang terlukis di ujung jari tangan kirinya. Setiap gentong terbuka dan mengeluarkan serpihan pasir yang berbeda warna.

Gaara akan menunjukkan bentuk tertinggi dari kekuatannya saat ini. Jangan membayangkan dia bergabung dengan Shukaku lalu membentuk sosok monster mengerikan bertubuh gempal dan berekor satu yang muncul saat ia mengacaukan ujian Chunin di Konoha dulu. Sekarang Gaara tampil jauh lebih elegan. Tubuh dan penampilannya masih tetap sama, hanya saja disekelilingnya ada banyak serpihan pasir lima warna yang bergerak seolah punya pikiran sendiri. Jika tubuh Issei tertutup armor padat berwarna crimson, maka tubuh Gaara diselimuti oleh armor dinamis transparan yang partikelnya selalu bergerak.

Seringaian di bibir Gaara tampak jelas walau sedikit buram karena serpihan pasir tipis lima warna yang selalu bergerak disekitar tubuhnya, "Saaaa, Ayo Sekiryutei! Beri aku tinju yang terisi dendam dan amarahmu padaku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Nih lanjutannya. Kan aku bilang kalau akan update tidak senin ya jum'at. Heheee.

Mari kita ulas sedikit, barangkali saja ada yang melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Impian Rizevim itu bagus, logis, dan jenius, namun konyol. Ia mungkin tidak peduli dengan keadaan dunia supranatural, mau perang atau apapun. Yang ia inginkan hanya pergi ke dunia lain, meski akibat perbuatannya akan memicu perang.

Azazel kini semakin mengetahui banyak hal. Dia semakin berbahaya.

Ophis? Tuh aku kasih sedikit penjelasan. Dia barang yang dianggap 'rusak'.

Aku tampakkan lagi kemampuan bertarung Tenten dan Lee. Khusus untuk Lee, ada sedikit pengandaian tentang bagaimana kekuatan penuhnya. Dia sudah melampaui Maito Gai. Hahaaaaa.

Chap depan, nantikan pertarungan Gaara Vs Sekiryutei.

Ulasan Review:

Yang mengatakan Gaara akan menggunakan Holy Grail untuk memperkuat militer Konoha, itu benar dan sudah pasti. Tinggal pertanyaannya, bagaimanakah cara Gaara melakukannya?

Fusion kek Dragon Ball? Jadi macam Gogeta? Ngaco ah. Enggak ada teknik ninja seperti itu. Kalaupun ada, paling cuma sebatas menggabungkan jutsu.

Hohoooo, ada yang ingat nih tentang misi Kiba dan Shino di akhir Arc Venesia. Iyep, memang ada sedikit keterkaitan dengan kejadian itu.

Dalam FF ini, seperti di Movie The Last sebagai permulaan cerita, tangan Sasuke masih buntung. Dia tak punya tangan kiri.

Ada yang nyari-nyari mana aksi Tim Naruto. Setelah ini yaaa, chap depan Arc Rumania habis dan kita akan kembali fokus pada sepak terjang main chara.

Mentokin 100 chapter? Gila ente pak. Enggak sanggup ane ngerjainnya.

Si Mas-Mas terkenal salam_ 4 yang nyari lemon NaruHina. Enggak ada woi, ane ga pernah dan ga akan pernah bikin lemon. Kalau yang asem-asem sih sering. Muehheheheee...

Untuk chara Katekyou Hitman Reborn, masalahnya bukan terletak pada kekuatan tapi bagaimana menyelipkan perannya untuk perang nanti. Kita ambil contoh, Alucard dan Seras, nama mereka dibutuhkan untuk menambah kekuatan bangsa Vampir. Kalau kubu manusia super? Enggak ada kan di FF ini. Ingat, ras manusia adalah apa yang diperebutkan dalam perang, bukan peserta perang, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru di chapter 56. Shinobi Konoha memang manusia, tapi manusia pengguna chakra dari dunia lain. Hero Faction manusia juga, tapi pengguna Sacred Gear. Dua kubu itu punya peran masing-masing dalam kancah dunia supranatural..

Sudah beberapa kali kulihat ada yang menulis 'Indra Vs Indra'. Mohon pengertiannya yaa, enggak ada hubungannya antara reinkarnasi Indra dari dunia Shinobi (Sasuke) dengan Indra si Dewa Perang (Sakra). Dua chara itu enggak ada kaitan sama sekali. Sama halnya Kurama si biju ekor sembilan dengan Yasaka si ratu youkai rubah ekor sembilan seperti yang kutulis di chapter 36, dua makhluk ini juga tidak ada hubungannya. Kesamaan nama dari dunia Shinobi dan dunia DxD hanya kebetulan tanpa ada hubungan apapun. Meski yah, sepertinya memang seru sih kalau ada pertarungan Sasuke Vs Sakra.

Konoha mendeklarasikan kata-kata perang? Sudah pasti, tapi nanti.

Yang terakhir. Maaf, aku tidak menerima permintaan request FF apapun dari siapapun. Kalau permintaan dan masukan ide didalam FF yang sedang kutulis, itu ga masalah. Pasti kupertimbangkan.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 1 Nopember 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Bersamaan dengan persetujuan Gaara, tubuh raksasa dari si bijuu berekor satu mulai runtuh. Sebagian serpihan pasir serta semua chakranya yang tersisa bergabung dengan tubuh Gaara._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara dan Shukaku, bertarung sebagai partner dalam satu tubuh._

 _Belum cukup sampai disana, Gaara memunculkan empat buah gentong kecil dari segel penyimpanan yang terlukis di ujung jari tangan kirinya. Setiap gentong terbuka dan mengeluarkan serpihan pasir yang berbeda warna._

 _Gaara akan menunjukkan bentuk tertinggi dari kekuatannya saat ini. Jangan membayangkan dia bergabung dengan Shukaku lalu membentuk sosok monster mengerikan bertubuh gempal dan berekor satu yang muncul saat ia mengacaukan ujian Chunin di Konoha dulu. Sekarang Gaara tampil jauh lebih elegan. Tubuh dan penampilannya masih tetap sama, hanya saja disekelilingnya ada banyak serpihan pasir lima warna yang bergerak seolah punya pikiran sendiri. Jika tubuh Issei tertutup armor padat berwarna crimson, maka tubuh Gaara diselimuti oleh armor dinamis transparan yang partikelnya selalu bergerak._

 _Seringaian di bibir Gaara tampak jelas walau sedikit buram karena serpihan pasir tipis lima warna yang selalu bergerak disekitar tubuhnya, "Saaaa, Ayo Sekiryutei! Beri aku tinju yang terisi dendam dan amarahmu padaku..."_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 60: Rumania's Disaster Part 6.**

Swooossshhhhh...

Suara angin menderu pelan, kristal-kristal salju dari gumpalan kapas abu-abu di langit pagi turun perlahan, bergerak kesana kemari terbawa angin yang berhembus pelan.

Hening dan tenang nampak terasa dari luar, namun dalamnya jauh berbeda. Situasinya benar-benar genting, darurat perang, antara dua kubu yang saling berhadapan di sebelah kiri dan kanan halaman kastil.

Sekiryutei di balik armor terkuatnya, Cardinal Crimson Full Drive dalam promosi bidak True-Queen, sedang tenggelam dalam luapan amarah. Satu lagi pemuda berambut merah, si pengendali pasir dari dunia lain, membuat ekspresi menjengkelkan bagi Sekiryutei yang menjadikannya semakin marah dan ingin segera bertarung habis-habisan sampai mati saat ini juga.

Tapi tak perlu khawatir, keinginan Issei Sang Sekiryutei akan terkabul sebentar lagi. Ia bersumpah akan menang.

Issei tak akan marah tanpa alasan. Dia memang manusia yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis namun masih punya setitik nurani. Bagi Issei, Gaara lah yang memulai permusuhan dengannya, Gaara yang pertama kali mencari masalah dengan menyakiti teman-temannya.

Saat kemunculan eksistensi Konoha pada pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh, Gaara membuat Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia meregang nyawa dan hampir mati walau pada akhirnya masih bernafas hidup tapi dengan tulang kaki remuk. Perlu seminggu lebih untuk keempat temannya memulihkan diri. Belum cukup disitu, baru saja Gaara berbuat curang dan mempermainkannya. Menawarkan kerja sama namun nyatanya ada rencana busuk terselubung di balik itu. Gaara merampas Holy Grail, Sacred Gear Longinus yang menjadi intisari kehidupan Valerie, perempuan paling berarti bagi salah satu temannya yaitu Gasper Vladi. Sebelum Holy Grail itu dikembalikan, Valerie tidak akan pernah sadar dari komanya.

Semua itu lebih dari cukup bagi Issei untuk menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Gaara, alasan yang membuatnya merasa berhak untuk membunuh si pemuda berambut merah.

Berbeda lagi dengan Gaara. Bagi dia, Issei hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penghalang jalannya. Dia tidak tahu apa isi hati dan pikiran Issei serta bagaimana kemauannya, bahkan dia tidak mempedulikan itu sama sekali. Selama Issei menjadi bagian dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil, maka Issei adalah musuh Konoha, musuhnya. Sesuatu yang simpel untuk diputuskan.

Gaara sudah tahu dan mengerti banyak tentang Sekiryutei, pemilik kekuatan salah satu Naga Surgawi. Kekuatan Sekiryutei dalam kondisi maksimal adalah masalah besar baginya jika menjadi musuh. Sekiryutei adalah salah satu eksistensi besar bersama pemilik-pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus lain. Maka dari itulah, bisa membunuh Issei saat ini jadi hal bagus sebelum dia mencapai kekuatan penuh dan menyebabkan masalah bagi Konoha.

Yah, membunuh Issei memang hal bagus tapi Gaara harus menahan diri. Jika membunuh Issei sekarang yang notabene di bawah naungan keluarga Iblis Gremory, maka itu akan jadi pemicu peperangan antara Konoha dan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh sama sekali karena Konoha masih belum siap untuk perang. Ada beberapa hal lagi yang harus disiapkan sebelum Konoha bersama sekutu-sekutunya punya kekuatan cukup untuk menandingi Koalisi Reliji Injil dan Mitologi Norse serta semua mitologi superior di dunia ini.

Sampai disini, sudah cukup mendeskripsikan apa yang mendasari pertarungan antara keduanya. Dua orang yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan di halaman kastil Tepes. Gaara sendirian, dan Issei sudah mengkonfirmasi akan bertarung sendirian pula tanpa melibatkan teman-temannya.

"Dengar keparat! Aku tidak peduli kau siapa dan darimana, atau apapun akibat yang akan terjadi nanti." Issei buka suara memecah keheningan. "Yang jelas sekarang, aku akan merebut kembali Holy Grail yang kau rampas, bahkan membunuhmu kalau perlu."

Issei menguatkan kepalan tinjunya, ia siap bertarung sekarang, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan kepala yang didahinya tertulis tatto 'cinta'. Suara gesekan benda mekanik terdengar cukup jelas saat Issei melangkahkan kakinya. Dalam promosi bidak True-Queen ini, armor Cardinal Crimson Full Drive yang tampak tebal dan berat membuat impresi kuat dan kokoh. Meski begitu, gerakannya terlihat ringan yang menunjukkan kalau kecepatannya pasti luar biasa.

"Ahhh~~, buktikan omonganmu, Sekiryutei!" Gaara menyeringai congak. "Kalau tinjumu sanggup menembus pasirku, kau boleh berbuat apapun padaku."

Gaara tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan intimidasi hawa kekuatan Issei. Ia cukup tahu dan bisa merasakan seberapa besar kekuatan Sekiryutei dihadapannya saat ini, namun ia juga yakin dengan kekuatannya sekarang.

Jutaan bahkan mungkin milyaran partikel pasir bergerak dinamis disekitar tubuh Gaara. Pasir-pasir itu bergerak tanpa diperintah oleh Gaara seakan punya kemauan dan nyawanya sendiri. Ada lima warna berbeda dari partikel-partikel pasir yang menandakan bahwa setiap jenisnya punya kemampuan spesifik yang berbeda dan terspesialisasi namun saling menguatkan dan melengkapi.

Pertarungan dimulai.

"Majulah! Serang aku, Sekiryutei!"

Gaara membuat isyarat dengan tangan dan langsung disambut gerakan cepat dari Issei.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Issei memfokuskan semua kekuatannya pada lengan kiri. Energi iblis yang diboost berkali-kali hingga jumlahnya maksimal dia alirkan ke tangan kiri lalu diubah menjadi serangan fisik. Akibatnya gauntlet di lengan kiri menebal.

Tinju ini pastilah sangat kuat, tak akan bisa ditahan secara langsung kecuali tubuh dan pertahanan lawannya benar-benar kuat. Issei sudah melatihnya dan ketika dicoba, itu cukup untuk meruntuhkan sebuah tebing batu yang tinggi dan besar.

Issel melesat maju untuk menyarangkan tinjunya pada Gaara.

Jika terkena, Gaara pasti akan mati seketika. Bagaimanapun Gaara hanyalah manusia biasa.

Tapi nampaknya tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun yang tersirat dari ekspresi sang Kazekage. Ia yakin dengan pertahanan pasir miliknya.

Gaara tidak menghindar, tapi memilih untuk menahan serangan Issei. Keputusan ini pasti sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak satu centipun dari posisinya berdiri.

Yang terlihat berubah adalah gerakan serpihan pasir di sekeliling tubuh Gaara. Seolah gerakan itu sebagai respon langsung akan datangnya serangan Issei yang muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu kehendak Gaara. Serpihan pasir berwarna kuning emas bergerak kedepan hingga konsentrasinya meningkat drastis ditengah-tengah antara Gaara dan Issei. Tidak membentuk benda padat, tapi masih berupa gumpalan serpihan pasir yang berterbangan.

Issei yakin dengan pukulannya, ia tidak perlu mengubah arah gerakan. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menembus gumpalan pasir lalu mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Gaara.

Namun yang terjadi, saat Issei sudah memasuki area berpasir secara perlahan gerakan tubuhnya melambat. Lengan kiri Issei yang berisi kekuatan penuh pun ikut melambat. Bahkan kepalan tinjunya berhenti pada jarak sepuluh centimeter didepan wajah Gaara.

Issei terkejut. Pukulan terkuatnya, pukulan yang sanggup meruntuhkan tebing batu yang sangat kokoh ditahan hanya dengan pasir. Ia pun terpaksa melompat mundur dengan segudang pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Gaara santai, seolah serangan mematikan Issei barusan tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"..."

"Itu tadi pasir emas. Jujur, pukulanmu sangat kuat. Jika aku terkena langsung aku pasti mati, jika kutahan dengan pasir biasa pun pasti akan berlubang. Tapi hasilnya berbeda jika dengan pasir emas."

"Kau mau mengatakan kau lebih kuat dariku ha?" teriak Issei dari balik armornya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Sekali lihat saja, harusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa pasir yang kau lewati ini adalah pasir emas. Emas adalah logam dengan massa jenis terbesar dibanding logam lainnya, 19,6 kali lebih berat dari air. Sifatnya yang lentur efektif untuk mengurangi momentum tinjumu sehingga berkurang drastis secara eksponensial, selain itu daya serap geratannya juga tinggi. Jadi tidak sulit meredam pukulanmu dengan pasir emas. Bahkan lebih kuat dari itupun masih bisa kutahan. Kau paham?"

"Kheh, tentu saja." ucap Issei. "Kau bilang tadi pasirmu itu berat kan?, maka bagaimana dengan iniiiiiiiii!"

 **Star Sonic Booster**

Armor Cardinal Crimson menipis. Sayap di punggungnya menyemburkan booster dalam jumlah besar. Layaknya kilat, Issei lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam mode ini, ia mendapatkan kecepatan dewa sama seperti Kiba.

Gaara mengatakan kalau pasir emas itu berat, maka kecepatan pasir itu pasti lambat. Dengan kecepatan ini, Issei yakin bisa mendaratkan pukulan di tubuh Gaara. Kalau pun tidak mati dalam sekali pukul, maka Issei akan memukulnya berkali-kali.

Dalam visualisasi slow motion, nampak tinju Issei bergerak lurus menuju punggung Gaara yang diam.

Splasshh...

Arah tinju Issei berbelok sebelum mengenai target.

Issei memutar arah geraknya, lalu berusaha menyarangkan tinjunya lagi. Kali ini menuju pelipis Gaara.

Splasshhh...

Lagi, pukulan Issei berbelok. Berbelok karena ada sesuatu yang menepisnya.

Sampai 18 kali tinju, tak ada satupun yang berhasil didaratkan Issei. Dia pun terpaksa mundur pada jarak aman.

Issei heran, Gaara tidak bergerak sedikitpun tapi tinjunya tidak pernah kena. Bahkan selalu berbelok.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Sekiryutei!" kata Gaara. "Aku memiliki pasir jenis lain. Yang tadi menepis semua tinjumu, yang berwarna putih keperakan adalah pasir alumunium. Logam dengan massa jenis ringan namun kokoh, karena ringan aku bisa membuatnya bergerak sangat cepat menandingi kecepatanmu."

"Sigh..." Issei membuang nafas jengkel. Dua serangannya tidak bekerja sama sekali, padahal serangan itu adalah favoritnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Issei menggunakan cara yang lebih kasar.

 **Crimson Blaster**

Pada bagian punggung di dekat pangkal sayap, tumbuh sepasang canon. Moncong canon mengatur diri di bahu armor Cadrinal Crimson lalu mengunci targetnya. Issei mengumpulkan kekuatan naga, menggandakannya berkali-kali hingga terkumpul sangat banyak.

Jika ini ditembakkan, seluruh halaman kastil Tepes bahkan sebagian bangunan istana yang masih berdiri akan hancur, rata dengan tanah. Tapi Issei tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membunuh Gaara, hanya itu saja.

Kekuatan sudah terkumpul, Issei mengalirkannya kedalam canon di punggungnya. Tergetnya adalah Gaara yang berdiri diam.

 **Fang Blast Booster**

Segenap kekuatan naga yang terfokus pada canon ditembakkan menuju Gaara.

Issei yakin, serangannya yang satu ini tidak mungkin bisa ditahan. Aura pemusnah yang sangat besar dari canon miliknya akan meledakkan target tanpa ampun sampai tak bersisa.

Masih tak bergerak, tampaknya Gaara akan menerima lagi serangan Issei. Kali ini yang bergerak adalah serpihan pasir yang berkilau. Semuanya berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bangun tiga dimensi yang cukup rumit. Hasilnya nampak seperti kaca berbentuk prisma yang permukaannya tidak rata.

Moment saat aura berwarna merah crimson dari tembakan canon Issei mengenai pertahanan pasir berkilau, arahnya berbelok seperti cahaya yang dibiaskan oleh kaca prisma.

Tembakan aura crimson berbelok dan naik ke atas menuju langit. Jika diamati dari jauh, akan nampak seperti pilar cahaya merah yang tinggi menjulang. Ketika mencapai ketinggian tertentu, aura itupun menciptakan ledakan yang sangat hebat. Awan-awan terhempas gelombang kejut dari ledakan hingga radius sejauh 5 kilometer. Cayaha matahari pagi digantikan oleh cahaya merah crimson selama beberapa detik.

Jika saja, jika saja ledakannya terjadi di daratan, pastilah sebagian besar kota Tepes akan hancur.

Sekali lagi, Issei dibuat tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Gaara menyeringai. "Pertahanan tadi kuciptakan dengan pasir kuarsa. Pasir yang terbuat dari batu permata yang lebih bening dari kaca. Dengan serangkaian rumus dan perhitungan rumit untuk menentukan sudut pembiasan, aku bisa membelokkan serangan tipe energi yang diarahkan padaku sebagaimana membiaskan cahaya."

"Sialan!"

"Apa? Kau marah padaku huh? Ayo serang lagi...!" ucap Gaara memprovokasi.

"Keparat!"

 **Fang Blast Booster**

Sekali lagi Issei menembakkan canonnya, ia menggunakan seluruh sisa energinya untuk serangan ini.

Gaara menghadapi serangan Issei dengan cara yang sama. Prisma yang dibentuk dari pasir kuarsa ia posisikan pada arah datangnya serangan Issei.

Issei menyeringai, "Kena kau! Berbeloklah!"

Issei tidak akan menyerang dengan cara yang sama dua kali. Ia membelokkan jalur tembakan dengan kehendaknya, sesaat sebelum mengenai prisma kuarsa. Tembakan aura crimson berbelok kekiri lalu dengan gerakan memutar kembali menuju Gaara dari samping.

Shinggg...

Tepat sebelum mengenai Gaara, sebuah bangun prisma terbentuk lagi di sisi kiri Gaara dari pasir kuarsa yang tersisa.

Aura crimson lagi-lagi dibiaskan ke langit.

"Belum selesai!"

Issei berteriak, aura crimson dia belokkan lagi kebawah menuju Gaara.

"Menyebarlah!"

Aura crimson pecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Ada puluhan tembakan kecil yang menyebar ke berbagai penjuru lalu menuju Gaara dari berbagai sisi.

Prisma pasir kuarsa hanya ada dua, tak mungkin memebelokkan seluruh aura crimson yang ditembakkan secara bersamaan.

Tapi Gaara tak kehabisan akal.

Dua prisma itu dipecah menjadi serpihan pasir kuarsa kembali, kemudian semuanya menyusun ulang membentuk sebuah bangun tiga dimensi berbentuk bola bersegi banyak yang mengurung tubuh Gaara di dalamnya. Bentuknya persis seperti bola permata atau mustika berukuran raksasa.

Aura crimson dari berbagai arah masuk ke dalam bola permata, semuanya dibiaskan berkali-kali tapi tak satupun yang mencapai intinya, tempat dimana tubuh Gaara berada. Sesaat kemudian, aura crimson yang dibiaskan keluar dari permukaan bola permata menuju ke segala arah. Setiap tembakan aura itu melesat keluar kota Tepes lalu menimbulkan ledakan besar dimanapun dia jatuh.

Karena hal ini, karena serangannya gagal lagi, Issei frustasi.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan, Sekiryutei? Ini lah yang kusebut sebagai Pasir Pertahanan Mutlak Tak Terbatas, _Infinite Absolute Sand Protection_. Tak ada satupun seranganmu yang mampu mengenaiku, meski aku hanya berdiam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Semua yang menonton tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sekiryutei jauh lebih unggul. Promosi True-Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive sebenarya bukan tandingan Gaara. Namun berkat kesadaran Shukaku si Bijuu Ekor Satu dengan Prinsip Pertahanan Mutlak yang seakan menjadi nyawa dan pikiran dari setiap butiran pasir, Gaara memiliki pertahanan tak terkalahkan. Bahkan karena Shukaku pula, Gaara tidak perlu mengeluarkan chakranya sendiri sedikitpun. Ia bertahan tanpa mengurangi staminanya.

Pertahanan baru ini merupakan upgrade dari pertahanan lama, menyesuaikan ragam kemampuan lawan di dunia baru penuh makhluk supranatural yang berbeda dengan dunia Shinobi yang kini tak ada lagi. Pada awalnya, pertahanan pasir biasa milik Gaara ditujukan untuk menahan semua jenis tipe serangan, baik itu jarak jauh mapun dekat, ninjutsu elemantal maupun serangan fisik. Tapi untuk di dunia baru ini, Gaara melakukan upgrade kemampuan dengan ragam spesialisasi.

Yang pertama adalah _sabaku_ atau pasir biasa yang berwarna coklat. Ini sama saja dengan kemampuan lama untuk menahan serangan fisik maupun ninjutsu atau sihir elemental dari berbagai atribut sepeti api, angin, petir, dan lainnya dalam batas normal.

Kedua adalah pasir emas atau _sakin_ , jenis pasir yang sangat berat namun lentur. Ini adalah teknik pasir original milik ayahnya, Rasa sang Kazekage Keempat. Namun Gaara hanya menggunakan pasir emas untuk spesialisasi pertahanan dari serangan fisik yang sangat kuat yang tidak mampu ditahan pasir biasa, seperti ia menahan pukulan Solid Impact Booster dari Issei tadi. Prinsip pertahanan ini diperoleh dari massa jenis pasir yang jauh lebih berat dari pasir biasa namun memiliki kelenturan tinggi sehingga secara efektif akan mengurangi momentum pukulan secara eksponensial.

Yang ketiga adalah pasir alumunium yang berwarna putih keperakan. Jenis logam paling ringan sehingga ketika dalam bentuk pasir, akan lebih mudah dikendalikan dan kecepatannya pun jauh lebih tinggi dari pasir biasa. Pasir yang memiliki spesialisasi untuk kecepatan. Bahkan kecepatannya cukup untuk mengimbangi kecepatan dewa dari Star Sonic Booster

Keempat adalah pasir kuarsa yang berkilau seperti permata. Pasir jenis ini punya kemampuan membelokkan serangan tipe energi non-atribut seperti Fang Blast Booster tanpa menerima kerusakan. Prinsipnya cukup sederhana, tidak berbeda dengan hukum pembiasan cahaya dalam ilmu fisika.

Jadi, alasan kenapa Gaara mampu bertahan dari serangan Issei yang jelas-jelas dari segi power lebih kuat darinya adalah karena Gaara memiliki teknik bertahan terspesialisasi pada bermacam-macam tipe serangan. Jika pertahanan diciptakan dengan cara yang benar dan efektif walau hanya dengan usaha dan tenaga minimal, maka serangan sebesar dan sekuat apapun tidak akan mampu menembusnya.

Issei benar-benar dibuat frustasi. Tidak ada satupun serangannya yang bekerja pada Gaara. Apalagi ketika melihat Gaara hanya berdiri diam seperti tak melakukan apa-apa.

Gaara menyeringai makin lebar. "Nah, sekarang giliranku menyerang. Bersiaplah!"

Gaara mengumpulkan pasir biasa dalam jumlah besar. Hanya pasir ini yang bisa ia gunakan sesukanya karena bisa diperoleh dari permukaan tanah dan reruntuhan bangunan yang dikikis. Sedangkan empat pasir spesial hanya ia bawa dalam jumlah secukupnya, yang tersimpan dalam fuin penyimpanan di ujung jari.

Suatu sosok raksasa seperti tubuh perempuan yang dibangun dari massa pasir yang sangat banyak terbentuk di belakang tubuh Gaara. Itu adalah pencitraan dari ibunya, Karura yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara, perwujudan roh seorang ibu yang akan selalu melindungi anaknya.

Namun karena Gaara sudah mempunyai pertahanan mutlak spesial miliknya sendiri, sosok pencitraan itu berubah menjadi ibu yang marah ketika ada yang menyakiti anaknya.

Lengan pasir terayun sangat cepat, telapak tangannya terbuka dan dihempaskan dengan kuat ke arah Issei.

"Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena itu!" walaupun tertekan, Issei masih sadar kalau pertarungannya belum selesai.

Jet...

Blaammmmmm...

Hantaman telapak tangan pasir mengguncang halaman kastil Tepes. Hampir semua hamparan salju terangkat.

Issei yang berhasil menghindar ternyata belum aman. Sebagian pasir membentuk tentakel panjang yang mengejarnya. Dia terbang zigzag agar tidak tertangkap.

Selama satu menit, Issei terus menerus terbang melewati bangunan kastil yang telah runtuh. Sesekali menabrakkan diri pada dinding bangunan hingga berlubang lalu keluar di sisi lainnya. Tapi itu tak menghentikan lengan pasir yang mengejarnya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran terus terjadi. Issei berhasil lari dengan mulus. Dia tidak menggunakan kecepatan penuh, hanya kecepatan standar balance breaker biasa saja, tapi karena sudah cukup lama melatih diri terbang akrobatik akibatnya belum ada satu butir pun pasir yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Gaara hanya menggunakan pasir biasa yang bobotnya sedang untuk menangkap Issei. Ia tidak menggunakan pasir alumunium karena jumlahnya sedikit sehingga tidak efektif untuk menyerang Issei yang seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi armor tebal. Selain itu, karena bobot yang ringan maka damage serangan pasir alumunium juga rendah.

Pasir biasa memang tak mampu mengejar kecepatan Issei, tapi Gaara yang punya segundang pengalaman bertarung, apalagi dia pernah menjadi Kazekage, tentu saja sudah menyimpan rencana.

Tanpa Issei sadari, Gaara telah membuat perangkap dengan pasirnya. Sebagian pasir yang mengejar Issei tadi hanyalah cara untuk membuat sang sekiryutei melewati jalur yang telah ia buat.

Dan akhirnya...

Tepat saat Issei melintasi udara di tengah halaman kastil Tepes, gelombang pasir menerjang dari kanan dan kiri. Hendak kabur melewati jalur lain, tetapi ternyata telah tertutup dari arah depan dan belakang. Saat melihat ke atas, hasilnya sama saja. Ada lebih banyak pasir yang membentuk kubah setengah bola jatuh kebawah.

Sesaat, Issei melihat celah untuk kabur.

 **Star Sonic Booster**

Ia pikir pasti berhasil lolos jika menggunakan kecepatan penuh.

Grepppp...

Terlambat.

Issei terlambat.

Dari arah bawah, ternyata ada lengan pasir yang menjerat kakinya. Buruknya lagi, ia dalam mode kecepatan dewa sehingga aspek pertahanannya menurun.

Gaara menyeringai, Issei tertipu celah kabur yang sengaja ia buat.

Dhuuarrrr...

"Gh...!"

Nafas Issei di balik helm armor terdengar berat akibat tubuhnya dibanting ke tanah.

Tapi serangan Gaara belum selesai. Ia membuat pijakan pasir untuk terbang melayang beberapa meter diatas tanah.

Kemudian pasir-pasir lain segera berdatangan dari segala arah. Jumlahnya luar biasa banyak, bergulung-gulung seperti ombak tsunami.

 **Ryusa Bakuryu**

Karena kaki masih terjerat cengkraman pasir, Issei terpaksa harus merelakan dirinya diterjang pasir.

Azazel, Rias dan yang lainnya terpaksa menggunakan sayap mereka untuk terbang agar tidak ikut terkena tsunami pasir.

Saat gerakan pasir mulai melambat, nampak halaman depan kastil Tepes tidak lagi berwarna putih salju namun berwarna coklat akibat timbunan pasir, pasir yang dibuat Gaara dengan mengikis batu dan reruntuhan bangunan disekitarnya.

"Issei...!"

"Jangan khawatir." Azazel menahan Rias yang hendak turun setelah berteriak. "Serangan seperti itu mustahil bisa mengalahkan Issei."

Gaara tampaknya belum selesai dengan serangannya, terlihat dari tangan kanannya yang masih bergerak.

 **Gokusa Maiso**

Akhirnya tidak ada lagi pasir yang bergerak, suasana menjadi tenang.

Ya, tenang setelah Issei terkubur hidup-hidup.

Gaara membuang nafas pelan, "Huuuft. Sekiryutei, kau mungkin bisa bertahan dari seranganku. Tapi kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan didalam sana? Tubuhmu kini terkubur sejauh 200 meter dibawah tanah. Pada kedalaman ekstrim itu, jika kau tak melakukan apa-apa, perlahan tubuhmu akan lemas hingga akhirnya remuk karena tekanan tinggi perut bumi."

Tidak lama kemudian, tanah nampak bergetar hebat. Getarannya jadi lebih kuat seperti digoncang gempa. Sekiryutei tidak akan berakhir dengan cara seperti itu.

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Didalam tanah, Issei memfokuskan banyak kekuatan naga untuk meningkatkan ketebalan dan kekuatan bertahan armornya. Sebagian kekuatan lain ia alirkan ke canon di bahunya. Kemudian...

 **Fang Blast Booster**

Blaaaaaassttttt...

KAABOOOOMMMM...

Langit kembali didominasi warna crimson.

Pilar cahaya yang muncul dari dalam tanah melesat ke langit lalu menciptakan ledakan besar.

Bekas pilar cahaya crimson menyisakan lubang yang dalam ke dasar tanah. Melewati lubang itulah, Issei keluar dari perangkap serangan Gaara.

 **Burst...**

Hanya dengan sekali suara mekanik dari gauntlet di lengan kiri, kekuatan Issei kembali pada kondisi maksimal berkat Ddraig.

Issei terbang di udara, sejajar dengan Gaara yang berdiri di atas pijakan pasirnya.

Suara Issei terdengar sombong, "Aku tahu sekarang. Meski pertahananmu tak bisa kutembus, tapi kau tidak punya serangan yang mampu melukaiku dengan armor ini. Aku yakin yang tadi adalah serangan terbaikmu, iya kan?"

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa?"

"Itu berarti kemenangan di tanganku. Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku karena seranganmu tak ada yang mempan padaku. Walau pertahananmu tidak bisa ku tembus, tapi dengan kekuatan yang diboost oleh Ddraig, aku bisa menyerangmu berkali-kali tanpa henti sampai kau kehabisan staminamu."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Kau kalah, dan aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

Mendengar ancaman Issei, Gaara malah terkekeh. "Khukhuu, kau terlalu naif, Sekiryutei. Otakmu berjalan lambat dan kau pasti tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman bertarung."

"Jangan menghinaku, keparat! Setelah ini, kupastikan kau tidak bisa bicara lagi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara menantang.

"Brengsek! Aku tak suka direndahkan."

"Hohoooo. Kau kira aku bodoh eh? Aku tahu kekuatanmu lebih superior dariku, makanya aku tidak berniat bertarung terlalu lama denganmu. Dengar ya! Cukup sampai disini saja, kau itu sudah kalah."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Lihat badanmu sendiri!"

Issei mengikuti instruksi Gaara. Ia melihat ada sedikit serpihan pasir hitam yang melekat di permukaan armornya. Itu pasir kelima milik Gaara.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu pasir besi atau _Satetsu_ " jawab Gaara singkat.

"Tch! Kau kira ini berefek padaku ha. Biarpun pasir besi, tapi dalam jumlah segini, menggores armorku pun kau tak akan bisa."

"Ini tidak akan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sekiryutei. Saat kau kukubur didalam tanah tadi, aku memasukkan sejumlah pasir besi melewati celah persendian armormu. Kini ada lebih banyak pasir besi yang menempel di kulitmu. Pasirku yang terspesialisasi untuk menyerang point kritis. Yah, itulah petarung tipe armor. Kelemahannya terlalu mudah untuk dianalisis."

"Apa?"

Issei tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Armornya memang sangat kuat, tapi dalamnya tetap saja tubuh iblis biasa yang lemah. Ibarat cangkang kura-kura yang melindungi isinya.

Sang Sekiryutei mulai takut. "K-kau... Kau mau meremukkan tubuhku."

Gaara tertawa, "Hahaaa, itu cara kuno. Aku memang tak sehebat pendahuluku menggunakan kekuatan elemen magnet, tapi dengan spesialisasi serangan ini, aku bisa memaksimalkannya."

Issei tak mengerti.

Seringaian di bibir Gaara jadi sangat menakutkan. "Bagaimana jika butiran pasir besi dipermukaan kulitmu berpenetrasi menembus kedalam dagingmu. Lalu dengan chakra elemen magnet, aku mengacaukan medan magnet disekitar tubuhmu sehingga butiran-butiran pasir besi akan bergetar hebat seperti gergaji mesin. Bagaimanakah rasanya?"

"Ha?" mulut Issei terbuka lebar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Gaara benar-benar gila, itu namanya bukan menyerang tapi menyiksa. Kepribadian lamanya, jiwa psikopatnya, ternyata belum benar-benar hilang. Dia mulai mengangkat lengan kirinya ke depan dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat makin tinggi sehingga seringaiannya makin lebar, "Hahahahaaaa... Rasakannnn! Rasakan siksaan yang datang dari dasar jurang nerakaaaaaaaa!"

grep.

Gaara mencengkram tangannya, dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriakan nyaring dari sang Sekiryutei menggema sepanjang tanah kastil Tepes. Jeritannya yang sangat dalam menunjukkan betapa hebat rasa sakit yang dia alami. Banyak sekali darah yang mengucur keluar dari setiap celah persendian armor Cardinal Crimson. Darah itu menetes jatuh kebawah, saking banyaknya seperti tetesan air hujan.

Memang benar kalau armor Cardinal Crimson itu sangat kuat, tapi tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika sebuah serangan ditujukan secara langsung pada seseorang di dalamnya.

"Ghuhahahaaaa..." Gaara malah tertawa menyaksikannya.

Sementara itu, teman-teman Issei tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat. Gaara benar-benar biadab.

Inilah tipikal pertarungan Gaara. Ciri khasnya adalah bertahan sampai musuh frustasi dan tertekan, lalu menyerang dengan serangan satu kali skakmat bahkan kalau perlu disertai siksaan mengerikan.

Perlahan, Issei yang semula melayang di udara jatuh ke bawah.

Brakkkk...

Terdengar hantaman keras ketika menyentuh tanah.

"Isseeeeeeiiii!"

Rias yang berteriak paling nyaring. Ia langsung berlari dan mendekap tubuh Issei.

Issei terbaring di tanah. Hanya menerima satu kali serangan saja, dia sudah dibuat tak berdaya. Armornya memang tak mendapat goresan, tapi badannya, kulitnya, dagingnya yang ada didalam pakaian armor terasa seperti dibakar, diiris ribuan kali, dan dikoyak sekaligus. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Walau tak ada darah yang dimuntahkan dari mulutnya, yang menunjukkan tak ada organ dalam yang terluka, tapi luka luar pada hampir semua permukaan tubuhnya mengeluarkan jauh lebih banyak darah dari yang dikira. Jika dibiarkan tanpa penanganan, dalam beberapa menit saja Issei bisa dipastikan akan mati kehabisan darah.

Semua anggota kelompok Gremory bahkan Azazel dibuat tak percaya. Hanya Bennia dan Rugal yang nampak masih tenang, mereka bersikap sebagaimana King mereka, Sona Sitri.

"Heal!."

Asia mengirimkan aura hijau penyembuh. Dengan begini, luka di sekujur tubuh Issei berangsur sembuh, nyawanya terselamatkan. Meski begitu, Issei tak mungkin bisa langsung bertarung lagi. Tekanan mental akibat rasa sakit luar biasa yang baru saja ia alami membuat kesadarannya hampir hilang, trauma yang timbul cukup untuk membuat Issei tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk saat ini.

Armor mode Cardinal Crimson Full Drive terlepas secara otomatis. Issei kembali ke mode normal dengan tubuh aslinya.

Xenovia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bergerak.

Slice...

Aura energi suci dari Ex-Durandal berkekuatan max dikirimkan pada Gaara. Tanah terbelah sepanjang jalur lurus yang dilewatinya.

Gaara tak merubah ekspresinya, dengan tenang dia menyambut serangan itu. Berdiri di posisisnya tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun, serpihan partikel pasir berkilau dengan cepat menyusun diri membentuk bangun ruang tiga dimensi berukuran besar. Kali ini bentuknya lebih rumit seperti batu permata yang diasah oleh pengrajin batu mulia profesional.

Aura suci Ex-Durandal masuk kedalam bangun itu, massanya yang terbentuk dari pasir kuarsa mampu membiaskan aura suci, membelokkannya sesuai perhitungan sudut pembiasan dari setiap sisinya.

Dan hasilnya ...

Aura suci Ex-Durandal terpecah menjadi banyak bagian kecil dan dikirimkan kembali ke arah kelompok Gremory.

Gaara menyeringai, apa karena dikuasi amarah yang menyebabkan Xenovia lupa akan kemampuan khusus pasir kuarsa miliknya? Tembakan Crimson Blaster dari Sekiryutei mode terkuat saja mampu dibelokkan, jadi hal yang sama juga akan berlaku pada aura suci Ex-Durandal.

Yah, kedua-duanya sama-sama berbentuk energi yang merambat mengikuti hukum mekanika radiasi gelombang elektromagnet sehingga bisa dibelokkan dengan prinsip pembiasan. Ternyata walaupun kekuatan sihir atau apapun berasal dari dunia supranatural, tapi masih saja tidak lepas sepenuhnya dari hukum fisika dunia manusia.

Tidak ada waktu untuk panik, sedikit lagi ratusan pecahan aura suci dari Ex-Durandal yang merupakan kelemahan dan berakibat sangat fatal bagi para iblis akan menghujani semua anggota kelompok Gremory. Rias membuat lingkaran sihir berbentuk kubah untuk menahan serangan balik dari Gaara. Ia dibantu Akeno.

Blllarrrrrrr...

Selamat, kekuatan gabungan mereka berdua cukup.

Tidak, tidak cukup sebenarnya. Rias dan Akeno adalah iblis. Aura suci menjadi momok bagi mereka.

Beruntung Azazel juga membuat kekkai cahaya untuk membuat satu lapisan pertahanan lagi sehingga mereka semua selamat.

 **Sword Birth**

Kiba langsung maju menyerang. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Dari tempatnya berdiri tumbuh berbagai macam pedang dari dalam tanah. Semua pedang itu tumbuh semakin banyak, menuju ke tempat Gaara berdiri.

PyarrPyarrPyarrPyarrPyarrPyarr

Crrusshhhh...

Tak ada satupun pedang ciptaan Kiba yang tersisa. Semuanya remuk dan pecah berkeping-keping ketika badai pasir hitam menghantamnya. Itu semua pasir besi. Pasir yang partikelnya bergetar cepat dan kuat secara molekuler, yang akan membuat ikatan antar molekul benda padat akan rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Menghancurkan bilah pedang jadi hal mudah bagi Gaara.

Tak habis serangan, kini Rossweisse yang ambil giliran. Dia membuat banyak lingkaran sihir di udara dan semuanya menghadap kearah Gaara yang berdiri tenang sebagai targetnya.

Lesatan hujan sihir semua atribut menghujani Gaara. Diserang secara massal dalam lingkup luas dengan serangan berdamage besar membuat Gaara hanya punya satu pilihan yaitu bertahan dengan membentuk kubah dari pasir biasa yang mengurung tubuhnya. Kubah itu berbentuk bola berwarna coklat, seperti cangkang telur yang melindungi isinya.

Serangan Rossweisse gagal. Akibatnya, kini semua iblis dalam kelompok Gremory jadi semakin frustasi dan depresi.

Tapi tidak dengan Azazel. Ia berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu setelah menganalis serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan anak muridnya. "Rossweisse-san, lihat! Seranganmu membuahkan hasil."

"Ah?" Rossweisse menyerngit tak mengerti.

"Sebelah kiri atas bola pasir yang mengurung tubuhnya."

Rossweisse mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Azazel.

Iblis mantan Valkirie inipun langsung menyadarinya. Ada bagian dari pasir yang perlahan jatuh karena ikatannya hancur. Pasir di bagian itu tampak basah dan Rossweisse ingat kalau ia menyerang bagian itu dengan sihir beratribut elemen air.

"Tch, jadi begitu rupanya." Ekspresi Rossweisse jadi lebih tenang. "Hei, semuanya. Siapkan serangan terkuat kalian dari sekarang!"

Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Akeno menoleh ke arah Rossweisse.

"Aku sudah tahu cara untuk menghancurkan pertahanan mutlaknya" guru perempuan berambut putih itu menjawab kebingungan muridnya. "Pasir lemah terhadap air. Aku juga heran dengan diriku sendiri karena terlambat menyadarinya. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Sekokoh dan sebesar apapun istana pasir di pantai, pasti akan roboh jika dihempas ombak pasang dari lautan."

"Kami mengerti." ucap Rias.

"Jadi, langsung serang dengan semua kekuatan kalian begitu pertahanannya hancur."

Rossweisse pun menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir, ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari yang tadi. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu, dimuntahkan ribuan kubik air. Semuanya di arahkan menuju bola pasir yang melindungi Gaara.

Akibarnya bola pasir itupun luntur, menyisakan tubuh Gaara yang tanpa perlindungan.

"Apa kalian kira pasirku hanya segini ha?"

Gaara mengumpulkan pasir lagi dalam jumlah besar dari tanah yang ia pijak. Pasir itu bergulung-gulung seperti ombak menuju Tim Gremory.

Rossweisse tak kalah. Dia mengirimkan ribuan kubik air lagi sebagai tandingan.

Hasilnya, jelas kemenangan ada di tangan Rossweisse.

Pasir yang bisa diambil Gaara dari dalam tanah terbatas dari daerah sekitar saja, sedangkan air yang dikirimkan Rossweisse seolah tak terbatas selama stamina dan jumlah energi sihirnya masih ada. Lagipula, pasir yang sudah basah karena air tidak bisa lagi dipakai oleh Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara pun basah kuyup karena diterjang air. Ia masih bisa berdiri. Kini hanya tersisa pasir lima warna dalam jumlah sedikit yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Jika pasir ini habis, maka habis lah sudah. Tamat bagi Gaara.

Belum cukup sampai disana, tiba-tiba intensitas chakra yang terpancar dari tubuh Gaara turun drastis hingga berada pada level normal, level shinobi biasa. Hal ini pasti karena kesadaran dan chakra Shukaku si bijuu ekor satu telah kembali ke tempat asalnya, ditransfer secara otomatis karena waktu habis. Tadi Shukaku mengatakan masih tersisa waktu 15 menit kan? Dan waktu itu sudah selesai.

Gaara tidak lagi dalam kondisi maksimal.

Para iblis muda yang menyadari penurunan level kekuatan Gaara merasa di atas angin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Rias berbicara sebelum melempar bola hitam Bintang Pemusnah yang merupakan serangan terkuatnya. Jika itu mengenai Gaara, bisa dipastikan dia akan mati. "Pilih! Apa kau mau mengembalikan Holy Grail atau merasakan tubuhmu lenyap tanpa sisa bahkan sampai jiwamu.?"

"Huh?" Walaupun dalam kondisi tidak menguntungkan, namun Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kekalahannya. "Aku tidak akan memilih salah satu ataupun keduanya karena aku masih bisa melawan."

"Pasirmu hanya tersisa sedikit. Dengan apa kau akan melawan ha?"

Giliran Azazel yang mengancam.

"Apa kalian semua lupa kalau aku tidak sendiri?"

"A-..."

Dhuarrr...

Belum sempat Xenovia melontarkan kata-katanya, lebih dahulu dipotong oleh benda jatuh di dekat Gaara yang menimbulkan suara keras dan kawah kecil di tanah.

Dilihat seksama, itu bukan benda. Itu manusia. Manusia berpakaian serba hijau dengan aura hijau yang menyelimutinya. Kulitnya berwarna lebih gelap dari normal dan pupil matanya tidak ada.

"Butuh bantuan, Kazekage-sama?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Lee."

Azazel yang paling banyak memiliki pengetahuan dan pengalaman, mengamati tubuh Lee dengan teliti. Dia bergumam, "Berapa? Berapa gerbang batin yang sudah dia buka?"

Ya, Azazel cukup ingat dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Saat mereka dihalangi oleh pasukan vampir, lalu Lee yang dalam sekejap menaikan kekuatannya secara drastis hanya dengan membuka gerbang batin yang pertama. Azazel cukup tahu banyak tentang seni bela diri cina dan penguasaan konsep spiritualnya, karena itu dia harus memperhitungkannya.

"Gerbang Kelima, Tomon."

Lee menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan ringkas, telinganya cukup peka untuk mendengar gumaman tadi.

Azazel terdiam, gerbang kelima? Jangan bercanda. Itu jadi masalah besar untuknya dan anak-anak didiknya. Melihat gerbang pertama saja saat Lee melenyapkan pasukan vampir sudah sangat mengerikan, bagaimana dengan gerbang kelima?

Sebagai guru dan pembimbing tim Gremory, ia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Lee yang sekarang. Kecepatan Lee mungkin seimbang dengan kecepatan Kiba, budak tercepat dalam kelompoknya. Masalahnya adalah fisik Kiba lemah, dan dalam kecepatan itu Lee sanggup melancarkan tinju maupun tendangan dengan kerusakan tinggi pada siapapun. Yang cocok untuk melawan Lee hanyalah Issei, keduanya sama-sama mengedepankan aspek serangan fisik dan tinju. Tapi Issei masih terluka, belum bisa bertarung lagi.

Azazel juga masih ingat, saat pertama datang ke Rumania dan menekan Ratu Carmilla agar tunduk pada Aliansi, tiba-tiba saja Gaara datang tanpa diundang. Lalu saat dia hendak menyerang Gaara dengan kecepatan penuh beserta niat membunuh, serangannya digagalkan dengan mudah oleh Lee dalam mode gerbang kelima. Andai refleknya saat itu terlambat sedikit saja, tubuhnya mungkin akan mendapat luka fatal akibat tendangan Lee.

Berharap pada Bennia dan Rugal bukan hal tepat. Ini masalah internal kelompok Gremory yang tak bisa dengan gampang dicampuri oleh budak Sitri tanpa ijin dari Sona.

Nampak Rias pun mengerti hal itu, begitupula dengan iblis lainnya. Mereka sudah berniat membatalkan serangannya pada Gaara.

Namun sebelum menyimpan kembali serangan masing-masing, iblis-iblis muda dikejutkan dengan satu suara lagi.

"Heiiiii!, Tidak ada yang melupakanku kan?"

Tenten terbang di langit. Ia menunggangi seekor naga jahat jelmaan vampir yang tersisa semudah memacu kuda. Jelas sekali terlihat dari caranya, Tenten mengendalikan naga itu dengan benang-benang baja di tangannya. Naga itu meliuk-liuk lalu terbang rendah.

Tenten pun terjun,

Tapp

dan mendarat di tanah. Lalu sesaat kemudian,

Jrasssshhh...

naga jahat tunggangannya terpotong berkeping-keping saat ia menghentakkan jari-jari tangannya. Potongan daging dan tulang berjauhan ke tanah, begitupula darahnya yang seperti tumpahan air hujan. Rupanya itu adalah naga jahat terakhir yang tersisa dan Tenten tak membiarkannya hidup.

Tenten tersenyum seolah menganggap pertunjukkannya tadi hanya hal biasa. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu, Tenten-san." ucap Gaara

"Oke. Terima kasih, Gaara-kun." sahut Tenten dengan nada manis.

Lee sontak terkejut, dia memutar kepalanya patah-patah. "S-sejak k-kapan kalian jadi mesra begitu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, sedangkan Tenten merespon dengan tawa kecil serta jari tangan dan telunjuk teracung.

Okeh, lupakan hal tidak penting itu sejenak.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Azazel, "Masih mau dilanjutkan?"

Azazel tak bisa langsung menjawab. Saat ini mungkin kondisi timnya dan tim Gaara sejajar jika dipaksa melakukan pertarungan, katakan lah seimbang. Kelemahan Gaara sudah diketahui, yaitu air, dan Gaara memang sudah melemah karena monster pasir tidak lagi bersamanya. Lalu melawan Lee dan Tenten mungkin bisa dilakukan jika punya strategi jitu dengan memanfaatkan keuntungan jumlah personel dalam timnya, serta memaksimalkan formasi tim sebagai penyerang Super-offensive.

Nyatanya bukan itu yang jadi pertimbangan utama Azazel menahan diri. Ketika melihat ke sekeliling, dia sadar kalau melanjutkan pertarungan bukanlah hal tepat. Apalagi ketika saat ini banyak vampir dari pasukan biasa sampai bangsawan darah murni pro-pemerintahan yang menonton, bahkan Ratu Carmilla dan Lord Tepes yang diberitakan hilang juga telah datang lengkap dengan pengawal pribadinya. Padahal beberapa saat lalu, di halaman kastil Tepes hanya diisi pasukan vampir kelas bawah.

Ini bukan lagi masalah pribadi antara Tim Gremory dan Tim Gaara, tapi juga menyangkut urusan politik dengan bangsa Vampir.

Rias dan budak-budaknya pun tampak mengerti hal itu. Setelah menyimpan kembali serangan yang hendak dilepas kepada Gaara tadi, dia memilih diam bersama dengan Akeno, Rossweisse, Kiba, Irina, dan Xenovia yang masih siaga tempur. Gasper masih pingsan dan sekarang digendong Koneko. Asia sibuk menyembuhkan Issei. Issei tetap sadar dan bisa bicara walau hanya bisa terduduk saja. Irina membawa Valerie di gendongannya, lalu Rugal dan Bennia berdiri disamping Irina.

"Bisa jelaskan, ada apa ini?"

Lord Tepes dengan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin mempertanyakan ada masalah apa? Itu hak dia karena tanah tempat mereka semua berpijak saat ini adalah wilayah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Pertarungan di luar hal yang diijinkan oleh pihak yang berwenang jelas dilarang.

Ratu Carmilla berdiri tidak jauh dari Lord Tepes. Ada pula Elmenhilde disampingnya, si pelayan kecil kesayangan ratu yang menunjukkan ekspresi benci pada para iblis.

Kini suasananya seperti sidang. Azazel dan muridnya sebagai perwakilan dari Aliansi berkumpul disebelah kiri halaman kastil yang telah porak-poranda sedangkan kubu tim Gaara sebagai tamu dari Konoha disebelah kanan. Lord Tepes, Ratu Carmilla, dan bangsawan vampir berdarah murni hingga pasukannya berkumpul di sudut lain sehingga semua posisi kubu membentuk tiga sudut.

"Bukannya masalah sudah selesai, semua pengkudeta sudah dilenyapkan kan?"

Ratu Carmilla menambahkan pernyataan yang mempertanyakan apa kepentingan pertarungan antara tim Gaara dengan murid-murid Azazel. Sudah diketahui oleh semua orang di tanah Rumania bahwa ada bantuan dari kerjasama perwakilan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil dengan utusan dari Konoha. Bantuan untuk menyerang pihak pengkudeta dari dalam dan menyelesaikan akar masalah yang disebabkan oleh kelompok teroris Khaos Brigade, sementara pasukan utama menyerang dari luar untuk mengeksekusi para penkudeta.

Kesepakatan itu diumumkan oleh Ratu Carmilla sendiri tengah malam tadi sesaat sebelum dimulainya penyerangan terhadap Kote Tepes. Pengumuman itu memang diluar kebiasaan karena bangsa Vampir menutup diri dan menolak bantuan dari dunia luar. Namun sebab masalahnya genting dan pelik, jadi keputusan itu bisa diterima oleh semua pihak didalam internal Bangsa Vampir.

"Maaf yang mulia Ratu, masalah belum selesai." ungkap Rias dengan tegas. Dia coba menonjolkan kedudukannya sebagai bangsawan pewaris tahta keluarga Gremory.

Elmenhilde merespon dengan nada tidak suka. "Dengar ya! Perang telah selesai dan para pengkudeta telah dinyatakan kalah. Berita itu sudah diumumkan beberapa saat lalu kepada semua pasukan diseluruh sudut kota sejak para naga jahat hitam jelmaan vampir dibersihkan berkat bantuan dari Gaara-sama dan timnya."

"Ap-..."

Rias tidak menyangka hal ini. Apa-apaan? Batinnya berteriak tak terima. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Elmen, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau selama pertarungan Issei melawan Gaara ternyata pernyataan menang telah diumumkan tanpa ia sadari. Bisa jadi ia yang salah karena tidak menyadarinya, tapi itu karena sibuk berurusan dengan Gaara. Lagipula sebagai tamu penting, dia merasa bahwa seharusnya hal itu diberitahukan secara khusus padanya.

Dengan semua kenyataan ini, Rias merasa dirugikan.

Xenovia lagi-lagi tersulut emosi. "Dia merampas Holy Grail milik Valerie. Kalian tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu hah? Valerie itu vampir, bagian dari kalian semua." ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Gaara tanpa sedikitpun sopan santun.

Hening.

Hanya ada suara lembut desiran angin yang berhembus pelan yang mengisi suasana.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon, Xenovia bersuara lagi dengan ekspresi bingung. "H-hei, a-ada apa dengan kalian? Katakan sesuatu!"

"Ekhkhemm." Gaara seperti sengaja membuat suara batuk. "Maaf Nona, tolong untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak atau hal yang bisa menimbulkan konflik." ucap Gaara dengan sopan.

"Apa?!"

Rias sedikit memekik. Drama macam apa ini? Opera sabun? Tanya Rias dibenaknya, begitupula dengan budak-budaknya.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah. Aku akui antara kita pernah terlibat masalah saat pertemuan di Kuoh beberapa bulan lalu. Kalian mungkin dendam padaku karena melukai kalian. Tapi tolong, kita berada di tanah bangsa Vampir. Kita adalah tamu dan harus menghargai tuan rumah. Tidak perlu membuat tuduhan kalau aku merampas Holy Grail, kita bisa selesaikan urusan antara kita pada tempat dan waktu yang lain."

Ucapan Gaara terdengar sangat bijak tapi senyumannya nampak seperti senyum licik di mata Rias dan yang lain.

Ratu Carmilla mencoba menengahi, "Kuharap kita selesaikan hal ini dengan kepala dingin. Tak perlu pertarungan." Perkataannya terdengar lembut dan tegas diwaktu bersamaan, menunjukkan betapa tinggi wibawanya sebagai seorang ratu.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan usul Ratu." sambung Lord Tepes.

Tampak tubuh raja pemimpin Faksi Tepes kurang sehat. Dia pasti masih belum sembuh benar dari lukanya. Khabar yang tenar beredar mengatakan bahwa Lord Tepes diserang oleh Marius menggunakan pengawalnya yang merupakan Naga Jahat terkuat dari Khaos Brigade, Crom Cruach. Wajar kalau Lord Tepes kalah dan keberadaannya menghilang. Namun dia berhasil selamat berkat orang dari Konoha. Gaara lah yang menemukannya. Semua orang dari Faksi Tepes berterima kasih pada Gaara.

Untuk alasan itulah, Lord Tepes baru bisa menunjukkan dirinya setelah perang melawan pengkudeta selesai.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan anda, Yang Mulia Raja Tepes."

Karena ini tanah para Vampir, terpaksa harus mengikuti aturan vampir. Rias mau tidak mau mengikuti penyelesaian dengan jalan perundingan. Bagaimanapun, dirinyalah yang benar, Gaara yang merampas Holy Grail, dan berhubung Holy Grail itu milik Valerie yang jelas-jelas putri Lord Tepes, ia merasa diuntungkan. Gaara pasti akan didepak dari tempat ini bahkan dihukum kalau perlu. Bukan perlu, tapi harus.

Meski ini adalah tempat terbuka, di halaman depan Kastil Tepes yang telah hancur, tapi karena masalah harus segera diselesaikan sehingga perundingan pun langsung dilaksanakan di tempat ini, saat ini juga.

Elmenhilde Galnstein yang memulai. "Rias Oujo-sama. Bisakah anda membuktikan tuduhan kepada Gaara-sama yang dikatakan oleh salah satu budak anda tadi?"

Terdiam.

Rias terpaksa diam.

Ya. Meski melihat jelas bagaimana perbuatan Gaara merampas Holy Grail, tapi ia tidak punya bukti fisik. Ditambah lagi, saksi yang melihat kejadian itu adalah budak-budaknya sendiri. Jelas kesaksian mereka akan dinilai subjektif dan tak bisa diterima.

Rossweisse ternyata punya jawaban. "Untuk hal itu, kalian bisa lihat sendiri kondisi Valerie-san." Dia menunjuk Valerie yang digendong Irina. "Dia tak sadarkan diri karena Holy Grail di ekstrak dari tubuhnya."

Salah satu bangsawan vampir bergumam cukup keras. "Bukannya kalau Sacred Gear di ekstrak, maka pemiliknya akan mati? Valerie disana masih hidup kan? Dia hanya pingsan. Pasti itu disebabkan karena dia terlalu banyak menggunakan Holy Grail sehingga tubuhnya terus melemah."

Gumanan itu ternyata di dengar oleh oleh banyak orang. Dan itu terdengar logis sebab tidak bertentangan dengan pengetahuan umum tentang Sacred Gear.

Akeno mengangkat tangannya. "Holy Grail dalam tubuh Valerie ada tiga. Sekarang hanya tersisa satu saja , karena itulah dia tidak sadarkan diri"

"Tiga?" ucapan Ratu Carmilla menyiratkan kebingungan. "Bagaimana bisa? Selama ratusan tahun, teori mengatakan kalau Longinus hanya mungkin ada satu dalam satu waktu bersamaan. Kumohon agar kalian tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak berdasar. Kami mengerti, Azazel-dono adalah pemimpin Grigori yang mengkhususkan diri dalam penelitian Sacred Gear, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga kan memutarbalikkan fakta."

Elmenhilde menyambung ucapan Ratu-nya, "Tapi kalau benar apa yang kalian katakan, harusnya kalian bisa membuktikan kalau Holy Grail berjumlah tiga kan?"

Lagi.

Sekali lagi Rias dan budak-budaknya terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada cara untuk menjelaskan ataupun membuktikan bahwa Holy Grail Valerie ada tiga dalam satu paket. Itu masih hipotesis yang harus diteliti lagi di Grigori.

Walaupun mereka semua sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ada dua cawan suci Sephiroth Graal yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh Valerie dan satu lagi masih didalamnya, tapi saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ditunjukkan. Satu Holy Grail telah dirampas dan disembunyikan Gaara, satu lagi dibawa pergi oleh Rizevim. Dengan hanya satu Holy Grail saja yang tersisa didalam tubuh Valerie, tak akan cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau Holy Grail tidak hanya satu, apalagi tiga. Karena hal ini, tuduhan pada Gaara jadi tidak berdasar dan tak ada bukti.

Elmenhilde melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan nada mengejek, "Tidak punya bukti huh?"

Tak ada satupun budak Gremory yang tak menggeram marah karena tersulut emosi oleh pertanyaan sinis dari mulut pedas Elmen.

Elmenhilde berkata lagi, "Oh iya. Salah satu tim pasukan kami berhasil menangkap hidup-hidup seorang bangsawan yang kabur dari basement Kastil Tepes. Dia mengakui perbuatan Marius yang mengekstrak Holy Grail agar bisa digunakan untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampir tanpa kelemahan. Marius dan bangsawan lainnya telah lenyap ditelan kegelapan dari Gasper Vladi lalu Holy Grail pun dikembalikan kedalam tubuh Valerie. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang berhasil keluar dari basement Kastil Tepes. Dia memberi kesaksian bahwa tidak ada satupun anggota teroris Khaos Brigade yang muncul didalam basement, dan Tim Gaara-sama pergi duluan ke permukaan lebih dahulu dari kalian untuk melawan naga jahat jelmaan. Setengah jam lalu, dia telah di eksekusi mati karena perbuatannya melakukan kudeta."

Wajah Azazel sontak mengeras karena mendengar ucapan Elmenhilde.

Glek...

Apa-apaan semua kebohongan ini? Konyol! Cerita macam apa itu? Hei, tak adakah satupun orang disini yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya? Azazel meneriakkan semua pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya.

Azazel muak, emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia tahu persis semua kejadiannya, tapi kenapa fakta malah diputar balik dan memojokkan dirinya? Ia marah besar. Dia merasa sangat dirugikan. Kedudukannya dipermainkan saat ini.

"Cukup! Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

Suara bernada tegas disertai hentakan kaki dari Azazel plus luapan emosi membuat tak satupun ada orang yang berani bicara lagi. Azazel adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, salah satu Fraksi besar dalam dunia supranatural. Nama besarnya yang tercatat dalam Injil punya pengaruh kuat sampai ke berbagai mitologi.

"Kita semua sudah jelas mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan?"

Pertanyaan Azazel lebih khusus ditujukan kepada semua orang terlibat termasuk didalamnya petinggi dari bangsa Vampir, yaitu Lord Tepes, Ratu Carmilla, dan Elmenhilde Galstein, yang Azazel yakin tahu persis kejadiannya tapi malah bermain-main. Meski hampir semua bangsawan dan pejuang vampir yang ada disini tidak mengerti dan tak tahu apa-apa, tapi Azazel tak peduli.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Azazel karena jawabannya sudah pasti iya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian." Karena pemimpin bangsa Vampir tidak menjawab, maka Azazel membuat keputusan berani saat ini juga. "Kami atas nama Aliansi Damai Tiga Fraksi Injil memiliki hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan tiga orang utusan Konoha. Apa yang telah mereka bertiga lakukan dengan mencuri salah satu Holy Grail, telah memicu konflik sehingga kami harus segera mengambil tindakan. Untuk kalian bangsa vampir, jika melindungi utusan Konoha maka kalian juga akan dianggap melawan perdamaian. Jadi apa keputusan kalian, Yang Terhormat Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla?"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Elmenhilde naik pitam. "Kami hanya mencoba memfasilitasi perundingan antara kalian dengan utusan Konoha karena hal yang kalian ributkan adalah Valerie dan Holy Grail yang jelas-jelas bagian dari kami. Tapi kenapa sekarang anda malah mengancam kami, Tuan Gubernur?"

"Cukup main-mainnya! Aku berkata serius!" bentak Azazel. Ia tak mau dipermainkan.

Rias dan lainnya merasa lebih tenang mengetahui guru pembimbing kelompok mereka telah mengambil tindakan nyata.

"Kalian tahu? Ada ribuan pasukan dari Aliansi yang membuat barikade di perbatasan wilayah Vampir. Pasukan itu dipimpin oleh beberapa iblis kelas tinggi dan para Brave Saint dari Surga. Awalnya barikade itu diciptakan untuk mencegah kaburnya para pengkudeta dan teroris Khaos Brigade, tapi melihat kondisi saat ini aku bisa saja memerintahkan semua pasukan itu untuk menyerbu masuk kedalam wilayah Vampir, mengerti!?" Azazel melanjutkan ancamannya.

"Apa?" nampak getar ketakutan dari tubuh Lord Tepes. Begitu pula halnya dengan petinggi vampir yang lain.

Jika Azazel serius akan melakukannya, wilayah vampir akan rata dengan tanah. Aapalagi pasukan vampir baru saja berjuang melenyapkan pengkudeta, mereka kelelahan dan kekuatan pun tidak cukup jika harus berperang lagi.

Gaara masih diam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia tampak menunggu sesuatu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa keputusan kalian?"

". . . . ." terdengar bisik-bisik ketakutan dari para vampir. Meski pemimpin mereka Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmila belum mengambil keputusan apa-apa, nampaknya sudah banyak suara agar menyerahkan utusan Konoha kepada Azazel. Tentu mereka tak ingin diserbu pasukan Aliansi.

Nasib seluruh bangsa Vampir ditentukan dari keputusan saat ini. Salah mengambil keputusan, maka kehancuran adalah ujungnya.

Azazel mengalihkan tatapannya pada Gaara, "Apa yang kau pilih? Serahkan Holy Grail itu padaku sekarang atau kau akan melihat seluruh vampir dimusnahkan?"

Gaara nampak masih menunjukkan ekspresi tenang, "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya, Azazel-dono."

"Hm?" Azazel mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Gaara.

Di langit pagi kota Tepes, berkas siluet hitam sesosok tubuh bergerak cepat meninggalkan bayangan merah yang sangat panjang. Bayangan itu membentuk garis lurus patah-patah akibat gerakan zig-zag yang sangat cepat. Turun ke bawah, dan ...

Dhuuaarrr...

Asap mengepul dari lubang kecil di permukaan tanah yang tertutup hamparan salju tipis. Lokasi jatuhnya orang itu masih di halaman kastil Tepes, tidak jauh dari orang-orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Itteeeeiiii..." sosok itu meringis kesakitan. Dia perempuan yang tampak masih muda dengan seragam militer Inggris seksi yang terbuka dibagian-bagian tertentu. Dia menggerutu sebal pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa sih pendaratanku tidak pernah mulus?"

"Jadi ini keputusan kalian? Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan lagi sekarang."

Azazel mengerti kalau kedatangan sosok itu adalah tanda perlawanan dari pihak vampir.

Asap memudar, Issei yang sudah bisa bicara dengan benar bertanya pada Azazel, "Sensei, orang itu?"

Rias dan budaknya yang lain pun tampaknya tak kenal dengan perempuan yang baru saja datang. Perempuan itu cantik, matanya merah seperti vampir pada umumnya. Rambutnya pirang pendek dan dikuncir dua.

"Seras Victoria. Dia berbeda dengan vampir lainnya. Seperti halnya strata iblis, ada levelisasi vampir dalam hal kekuatan. Kalian sudah tahu kan ada vampir darah murni dan darah setengah?, lalu kelas dari rendah sampai tinggi? Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla adalah vampir darah murni yang menempati kelas tertinggi. Namun ada pengecualian, ada hal berbeda dari vampir. Seras Victoria, satu-satunya yang dikategorikan vampir super atau _Super-Vampire_ , dia seolah diragukan apa dia benar-benar vampir atau bukan. Sama halnya dengan Ajuka dan Sirzech serta Rizevim yang juga disebut-sebut sebagai _Super-Devil_."

Meski Azazel menjelaskannya dengan tenang, namun itu tak bisa untuk tak membuat Rias dan budak-budaknya gentar. Vampir kelas tinggi saja sudah lawan yang sulit untuk mereka, bagaimana dengan Super-Vampire?

Azezel melanjutkan, "Super-Vampire, dia eksistensi dari bangsa vampir yang punya tubuh terkuat, kecepatan diluar nalar, regenerasi lebih baik dari Iblis Phoenix, abadi, stamina dan sihir yang luar biasa banyak dan skill serta teknik bertarung yang hebat. Melawannya akan sangat sulit."

"Y-yang be-benar, Ssensei?" tanya Rias terbata-bata.

"Tapi tenang saja, Rias. Meski begitu, jika dibandingkan dengan Super-Devil seperti kakakmu, dia bukan apa-apa. Itulah perbedaan jauh antara bangsa iblis dengan vampir."

"Kheh, jangan sombong!"

Suara bernada mencemoh itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Itu bukan suara orang yang ada di halaman kastil. Itu suara dari orang lain yang baru saja datang tanpa dapat dirasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah tiang lampu di depan pintu kastil. Tiang lampu itu besar, dan sosok yang bicara sedang berdiri di atasnya, seorang vampir.

Dia seorang wanita berumur 25-an. Penampilannya modis, pakaiannya nampak seksi dan terbuka dengan gaun berwarna merah darah menantang, tak sedikitpun terlihat kedinginan di tengah tempat bersalju ini. Rambutnya panjang hingga melewati paha, warnanya pirang menyala. Iris matanya berbeda dengan vampir manapun, mata itu berwarna dan bersinar seperti emas yang menunjukkan bahwa dia istimewa, dia spesial.

"Kau?"

Azazel menyipitkan mata pada perempuan itu, ia tampak mengenalnya.

"Sebagai orang yang sudah lama hidup, anda mungkin mengenal wajahku dan ingat namaku kan, Tuan Gubernur?"

Kedatangan satu sosok ini membuat Azazel lebih waspada karena yang datang bukan lah sosok sembarangan.

Dia, seorang legenda vampir.

Legenda.

Sebelum ditanya oleh muridnya, Azazel langsung bicara. "Putri Rola. Aku yakin aku tidak salah mengenali orang."

"Ya. Suatu kehormatan anda mengenal namaku."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, Putri Rola yang dikutuk kemudian mengganti namanya menjadi Acerola. Setelah bertemu dengan Sang Vampir Pertama, kau diubah menjadi vampir yang sangat kuat dan namamu pun menjadi Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Sejak 400 tahun lalu, kau menghilang dari dunia. Informasi yang masih diragukan kebenarannya menyebutkan bahwa kau menyembunyikan diri di Jepang, memakai nama samaran Shinobu."

"Khehee, tak kusangka anda tahu sejauh itu."

Azazel menatap murid-murid bimbingannya sesaat, "Mungkin di antara kalian belum mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Acerola, dia adalah manusia yang diubah oleh vampir darah murni pertama, vampir pertama yang pernah ada didunia sebelum eksistensi vampir menjadi sebuah bangsa. Pertarungan biasa tanpa persiapan matang tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, dia disebut sebagai 'Pemakan Keganjilan'. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal supranatural, segala yang tidak bersesuaian dengan hukum fisika dunia nyata, akan dimakan sampai habis. Dia tipe vampire langka yang mampu menghisap energi inti spiritual dari makhluk jenis apapun selama itu makhluk supranarutal, baik itu iblis, malaikat, monster, bahkan dewa sekalipun. Karena kekuatan itulah, dia terkenal."

"La la laaaa~~~" Seras bersenandung curi-curi perhatian. "Ooooiii, Tidak ada yang melupakanku kan?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Seras. Termasuk Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, atau yang lebih mudah dipanggil Shinobu. Si vampir legendaris ini menatap Seras dengan sinis. "Tch, dasar pelayan tukang cari muka."

Seras balas menatap Shinobu dengan tatapa benci, "Horraaaa! Kalau saja kau bukan tuan putri, mulut kasarmu itu sudah kujahit sejak kau masih bayi dulu."

Billttzzz...

Nampak ada petir imajiner dari saling adu tatap diantara Shinobu dan Seras. Setelah melihat hal ini, pastinya kedua vampir perempuan ini mempunyai hubungan yang sangat 'baik' sejak pertama mereka saling kenal.

Bosan menghadapi Shinobu yang seperti bocah, Seras mengalihkan tatapannya pada Azazel. Sambil berjalan menuju sisi vampir dan utusan Konoha, dia berkata, "Tuan Gubernur, kau tadi menanyakan apa keputusan kami kan? Bagaimana kalau kau melihat ini dulu, lalu kau pikirkan ulang tindakanmu."

"Hm?" Azazel jadi penasaran.

Seras mengubah lengan kirinya menjadi tentakel tajam berwarna hitam-merah. Itu adalah kekuatannya, darah vampir yang mampu dibentuk menjadi apapun, menyerang ataupun bertahan, membunuh dan membuat sihir.

Tentakel itu membentuk suatu bidang persegi panjang yang sesaat kemudian menampilkan gambar. Layaknya televisi, gambar yang ditampilkan adalah siaran langsung dari suatu tempat.

Azazel mengepalkan tangannya tatkala melihat apa isi siaran langsung itu. Benar kata Seras, dia memang harus memikirkan kembali tindakannya.

Di tempat lain, tempat yang disiarkan langsung ke halaman depan Kastil Tepes. Sebuah lokasi yang terpisah oleh jurang yang sangat dalam dan panjang. Tempat perbatasan antara teritori bangsa vampir dengan dunia luar.

Bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatian. Nampak ada ribuan tentara disalah satu sisi jurang, terdiri dari iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh dengan persenjataan lengkap. Nampak juga beberapa orang penting dari kalangan iblis kelas tinggi maupun para Brave Saint yang memimpin pasukan. Mereka semua kini siaga tempur. Siap berperang kapan saja ketika perintah dari atasan sudah turun.

Disisi yang bersebarangan yang menjadi teritori bangsa vampir, ada makhluk astral raksasa setinggi 50 meter. Rupanya berwarna ungu transparan yang membentuk sosok Raja Tengu berhidung panjang lengkap dengan baju zirah dan sepasang sayap. Ada busur panah raksasa di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan memegang tiga bilah anak panah. Makhluk itu berdiri tegap, tak menunjukkan rasa gentar sedikitpun pada ribuan pasukan yang menjadi lawannya.

Sedikit saja pemicu ditarik, maka pertempuran besar antara satu orang pemuda yang menciptakan sosok Tengu melawan ribuan pasukan aliansi akan benar-benar terjadi. Kehancuran besar tak mungkin bisa dielakkan.

Kembali pada Azazel. Ia tak menyangka situasi sudah sampai seperti ini, tentu saja ia ingat siapa dan darimana asal sosok astral Raja Tengu itu, orang yang datang mengganggu pertemuan di Kuoh Gakuen, melenyapkan separuh para penyihir yang melakukan kudeta, dan pergi begitu saja setelah memaksa pengakuan kedaulatan.

"Kapan? Kapan persekutuan kalian dimulai?"

Ratu Carmilla telah mengatakan kalau bangsa vampir akan berdiri disisi manapun yang berhasil membantu menyelesaikan masalah internal bangsanya. Menurut pemikiran Azazel, masalah belum selesai. Sehingga kenyataan kalau Bangsa Vampir sudah membentuk persekutuan dengan Konoha membuatnya merasa dikhianati. Ya, Ratu Carmilla melanggar ucapannya ketika ia mendatangi Kastil Faksi Carmilla yang diganggu kemunculan Gaara waktu itu.

Azazel dikhianati, tapi ia tidak akan membahas ini karena hanya ia sendiri saja yang mengetahuinya. Rias dan yang lain tidak perlu tahu urusan ini.

"Bukan aku. Mungkin seperti yang kau duga Azazel-dono, persekutuan disepakati oleh orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dariku." Ratu Carmilla yang menjawab karena merasa dirinyalah yang ditanya oleh Azazel.

Azazel menggeleng pasrah. Ia mengerti sepenuhnya sekarang. Pembelaan Ratu Carmilla dan Lord Tepes pada Gaara yang dituduh merampas Holy Grail dapat diartikan sebagai tindakan pengusiran dirinya secara halus dari tanah bangsa vampir.

Usaha yang dilakukan Azazel gagal total. Tak pernah selama ia hidup, ia mendapatkan kegagalan separah ini. Nama besarnya sebagai pemimpin ras Malaikat Jatuh tercoreng. Seluruh dunia luar akan mencap dirinya sebagai pembuat keributan di Rumania, dan bantuannya pun sebagai perwakilan aliansi perdamaian untuk mengusir teroris tidak menunjukkan hasil apa-apa. Sementara itu, Konoha mendapatkan reputasi baik. Berhasil membersihkan Faksi Carmilla dari para pengkhianat yang ingin melakukan kudeta, mengusir Terorir Khaos Brigade, melenyapkan semua naga jahat jelmaan, dan menyelamatkan kehancuran bangsa Vampir dengan hanya tiga orang saja. Meski kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu dan fakta diputar balikkan, tapi tetap saja ia kalah. Inilah yang namanya permainan politik.

Politik benar-benar kejam, tak pandang bulu. Siapa yang cerdas membuat rencana dan strategi serta pandai memanfaatkan situasi, dialah yang menang. Azazel mengerti itu, dan ia terpaksa mengakui kekalahannya dalam hati.

Diantara para iblis muda, nampak Rias yang paling memahami keadaan. "Sensei, bagaimana sekarang. Apaaaa, apa kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?"

Melihat wajah frustasi Azazel, Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Itu membuat Rias dan semua peeragenya muak, marah, benci, dan dendam namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu seseorang."

"Sensei?" sontak Rias menoleh lagi pada Azazel dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Azazel berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, dia masih belum kalah sepenuhnya. "Yang kukatakan tadi hanya gertakan saja. Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya adalah melihat kemunculan kembali para vampire legendaris dan menunggu..."

"Kau menungguku kan, Azazel?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Alucard."

Azazel membalas sapaan dari sosok yang memotong ucapannya, sosok yang datang bersama aura menakutkan tak berdasar yang kini berdiri ditengah-tengah semua orang, antara sisi Azazel dan sisi vampir. Sosok itu datang tanpa terasa sama sekali, tiba-tiba saja ada diantara mereka, seolah dia adalah ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sosok yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah yang sangat mengerikan. Mata merah itu jelas berbeda dengan mata merah vampir lain, merah yang lebih pekat dari merahnya darah. Semua giginya yang terlihat ketika dia tersenyum tampak sangat runcing dan tajam. Orang itu memakai setelan jas panjang selutut berwarna merah dengan sebuah topi koboy dikepalanya.

Di sedikit sisa ruang pikirannya yang dipenuhi rasa takut, Issei menyimpan rasa penasaran. "Sensei, dia?"

Pertanyaan yang sama pun keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Issei masih orang baru di dunia supranatural yang belum tahu banyak hal.

"Alucard. Kalau kau membaca sejarah, kau pasti tahu. Dia adalah vampire legendaris, vampire terkuat yang pernah ada, yang ditakuti oleh para dewa. Tak diragukan lagi kalau kekuatannya setara seorang Seraph dari Surga."

Dari ucapan Azazel, jelas kedudukan Alucard begitu tinggi. Apalagi saat mereka berdua saling panggil nama depan tanpa imbuhan kehormatan.

Seluruh vampir kini bisa tenang. Sosok yang menjadi simbol pemersatu seluruh bangsa vampir telah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tak ada satupun vampir yang tak tahu nama Alucard.

Shinobu melompat dan mendarat di permukaan tanah. "Kau terlambat, Paman." katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Alucard.

"Masteeeeerrrr!"

Seras memekik, tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Alucard untuk dipeluk, namun tak kesampaian karena tangan kiri Alucar menahan kepalanya.

Seringaian di wajah Alucard yang ditujukan pada Azazel tak berubah sedikitpun meski diganggu keponakan dan pelayannya.

Azazel mendesah, "Jadi ini jawaban pasti untuk kecurigaanku selama berada disini? Sudah kuduga sejak beberapa hari lalu, keberadaan utusan Konoha di sini tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa ada konspirasi di baliknya. Hanya kau lah yang kupikirkan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang menyeret keterlibatan Konoha kedalam semua masalah ini, Alucard."

"Anggap saja pemikiranmu itu benar, Azazel."

Alucard nampaknya tipe orang yang sedikit bicara, tapi selalu membuat senyum mengerikan dengan deretan gigi taring tajam yang tampak putih mengkilat.

"Sensei, kau sepertinya sangat mengenal dia."

"Kau benar, Rias. Kami memang saling kenal, sangat kenal malah. Tapi bukan teman, tepatnya musuh." Azazel pun mulai bercerita, "Dulu sebelum aku 'Jatuh', saat aku masih bagian dari Surga dan The God of Bible masih hidup, Faksi malaikat seringkali mendapat masalah akibat perbuatan Alucard yang menyerang manusia. Aku salah satu diantara banyak malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menangani masalah itu. Banyak upaya yang kulakukan, aku bahkan tidak jarang berhadapan langsung dengan Alucard, tapi dia tak pernah bisa ditangkap. Terkahir kali kami bertemu adalah beberapa puluh tahun setelah Great War. Dia menghilang dengan sebuah pesan bahwa dia pensiun dari urusan dunia, tak ada khabar apapun tentangnya sejak saat itu."

"Karena dunia kembali ramai, aku memutuskan untuk kembali." kata Alucard setelah Azazel selesai bercerita.

"Kau!?" Azazel menatap tajam ke arah Alucard, "Apa kau sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Begitulah. Aku tahu semuanya, makaya aku tertarik. Kalau aku tidak tahu, mana mungkin aku berdiri disini, iya kan?"

Azazel sudah mengira hal ini, dalam benaknya dia yakin kalau Alucard tahu persis tentang rencana Aliansi membangun Imperium of Bible. Walau ia sendiri sudah membeberkan hal ini pada Ratu Carmilla untuk menundukkan bangsa Vampir dengan kata-kata, tapi ternyata Alucard mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Ini sangat mungkin terjadi mengingat bagaimana anomali entitas atau keberadaan Alucard itu sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku!" Azazel menarik perhatian murid-muridnya padanya. "Alucard adalah eksistensi yang berbeda dari eksistensi manapun di dunia ini. Entitasnya sebagai makhluk hidup adalah anomali, suatu keanehan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori apapun. Keberadaannya tidak terikat dimensi ruang fisik. Alucard ada dimana saja dan tidak ada dimana saja pada saat yang bersamaan, dia bahkan bisa berada didalam pikiran setiap orang. Tubuhnya yang sekarang nampak di depan mata kalian tidak lebih dari sekedar proyeksi entitasnya yang diciptakan oleh otak kalian. Tak ada pertarungan yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengalahkannya. Lagipula dia dikatakan memiliki satu juta nyawa, nyawa yang dia makan dari korban kejahatannya dimasa lalu."

Itulah kemampuan khusus Alucard. Dengan kemampuan itu, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau Alucard bisa muncul di Konoha tanpa hambatan. Bisa ada dimana saja, selama ada orang yang memikirkan namanya, maka Alucard bisa muncul ditempat itu.

Dengan kemampuan itu pula, sangat wajar kalau Alucard sudah tahu rencana besar Imperium of Bible. Kemudian memutuskan untuk turut serta didalamnya sebagai penantang, lalu membuat kesepakatan dengan Konoha. Tentu saja karena semua hal itu membuatnya tertarik.

Situasi sekarang benar-benar buruk, buruk untuk perwakilan dari pihak Aliansi. Mereka dipaksa pulang tanpa syarat dan tanpa membawa hasil apapun.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai. Akeno, siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi langsung menuju Kuoh! Kita akan pulang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan disini."

Keputusan itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa diambil oleh Azazel saat ini.

"Ha'i, sensei."

Meski Akeno maupun yang lainnya tidak bisa menerima hal ini, tapi mereka bisa apa?

Koneko sejak awal hanya diam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya karena otaknya masih belum bisa memutuskan apapun. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia dan yang lain adalah keluarga baginya, tempat dia pulang. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga sangat mempercayai Naruto. Hatinya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok pria pirang itu meski telah ditampar kenyataan bahwa Naruto berasal dari Konoha, Konoha yang telah membuat teman-temannya jadi seperti ini.

Saat inipun Koneko tidak berani memandang Lee. Ia pun sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana pria berambut model mangkok itu. Tapi melihat kenyataan sekarang, walau Lee sudah bersikap baik padanya saat bersama-sama saling bantu membasmi pasukan vampir, tapi tetap saja baginya Lee tidak berbeda dengan Gaara yang telah berbuat jahat dan curang.

Semua hal ini benar-benar membuat Koneko depresi.

Lingkaran sihir buatan Akeno telah selesai, melingkupi area yang dipijak oleh Azazel, seluruh Tim Gremory serta Rugal dan Bennia. Mereka sudah siap pulang.

"Tunggu!" suara Lord Tepes terdengar menyentak. "Kalian tidak berpikir untuk membawa putriku kan?"

Ya, Valerie yang tidak sadarkan diri berada di gendongan Irina.

"Kukira kau akan membuangnya mengingat Valerie adalah darah setengah yang dianggap memalukan oleh vampir darah murni sepertimu." jawab Azazel.

"Bagamanapun kondisinya, dia tetap putriku."

Ucapan Lord Tepes penuh keyakinan. Dia tidak sedikitpun merasa malu mengakui Valerie sebagai putrinya di depan orang banyak, meski kebanyakan vampir selalu memandang rendah jenis yang berdarah setengah.

Sungguh, hari ini menjadi kegagalan terbesar bagi Azazel. Alasannya datang ke Rumania adalah untuk menundukkan bangsa Vampir dibawah kekuasaan Aliansi, tapi yang paling utama ia menginginkan Holy Grail. Azazel membutuhkannya untuk melengkapi pekerjaan besarnya di tempat lain. Saat Gaara merampas satu Holy Grail dan Rizevim membawa satu lagi, Azazel masih bisa tenang karena masih tersisa satu Holy Grail lagi di tubuh Valerie. Tapi ternyata ia malah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Meski begitu, Azazel tidak bisa berkata apapun. Tujuannya akan Holy Grail adalah pekerjaan rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui orang lain, termasuk anak-anak didikannya.

Irina menatap Azazel. Melihat anggukan dari sang gubernur, dia berjalan kedepan lalu menyerahkan Valerie.

Tapi sebelum Lord Tepes menerima putrinya kembali, suara berat penuh kemarahan keluar dari mulut Issei.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Valerie pada kalian! Tidak akan!"

Mana mungkin Issei terima begitu saja.

Oke, dia mungkin bisa terima kenyataan bahwa dia dan kelompoknya ditipu dan direndahkan sampai seperti ini, dia masih terima kalau dirinya belum bisa membalas dendam pada Gaara bahkan malah dikalahkan, tapi dia punya janji yang harus di tepati. Issei sudah berjanji pada Gasper untuk menyelamatkan Valerie, dan dia akan menepati janji itu bagaimanapun caranya. Apalagi melihat kondisi Gasper yang masih tak sadarkan diri digendongan Koneko, ia merasa harus membuat dirinya berguna dengan menyelamatkan Valerie.

"Issei!"

Rias tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan bidak pionnya.

Issei mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda itu berupa kotak kayu kecil dengan gambar salib yang dililit akar berduri.

Mata Azazel terbelalak. Ia sangat tahu benda itu karena dia lah yang memberikannya pada Issei.

Suara Issei penuh dengan amarah, "Aku akan menggunakan ini. Jika kalian tidak memberikan Valerie, jangan salahkan aku kalau seluruh wilayah vampir kuratakan dengan tanah."

Tap...

Azazel bergerak cepat dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Issei yang memegang kotak kayu. "Hentikan bocah bodoh! Jangan berbuat gila! Kau mungkin bisa melenyapkan mereka semua dengan menggunakan benda yang jadi kartu-As ini, tapi masih terlalu awal menggunakannya."

"Tapi, Sensei!"

"Dengarkan ucapanku! Aku janji kita akan mendapatkan Valerie kembali, tapi tidak sekarang. Oke!"

Cengkraman tangan Azazel pada lengan Issei melemah. Issei pun menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpan kembali kotak kayu kecil itu.

Issei mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia nampak sama sekali tidak rela melihat Irina yang kini menyerahkan Valerie kepada Lord Tepes.

Irina berjalan kembali kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi dengan wajah penuh penyesalan tidak menerima kenyataan, perwakilan dari Aliansi pergi dari tanah Rumania.

Azazel yang pergi terakhir. Saat masih menyisakan separuh bagian atas tubuh dari lingkarah sihir, ia sempat mengucapkan pesan perpisahan dengan senyum sombong. "Kalian jangan senang dulu! Permainan belum berakhir, bahkan permainan yang sebenarnya baru akan di mulai."

Perkataan Azazel bukan candaan. Itu pasti akan benar-benar terjadi. Imperium of Bible akan menundukkan seluruh dunia, termasuk didalamnya Bangsa Vampir Rumania. Jika tidak dengan jalan damai, berarti dengan peperangan.

Suasana tenang pun benar-benar dapat dirasakan setelah kepergian Azazel. Para pejuang vampir yang pro-pemerintahan bereuforia menikmati kemenangan mereka, apalagi dengan kembalinya Alucard yang menjadi simbol pemersatu. Alucard dimasa lalu bagi golongan luar memang dianggap sebagai penjahat, tapi tidak oleh bangsa vampir itu sendiri.

Alucard berjalan kearah Gaara diiringi pelayan dan keponakannya.

"Terima kasih, hasil pekerjaan kalian benar-benar memuaskan. Tidak sia-sia aku minta bantuan pada Konoha."

"Sama-sama, Alucard-dono. Kita saling membantu, dan mulai sekarang kita adalah sekutu. Yah, dengan catatan bahwa kami adalah manusia dan kalian ras vampir penghisap darah dikesampingkan."

"Hahahaaaa." Alucard tertawa santai lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengajak Gaara berjabat tangan. "Tentu, itu bukan masalah. Tidak perlu takut, karena vampir bisa puasa."

Gaara menyambut jabat tangan Alucard. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, ini senyuman tulus. "Tapi masalah sebenarnya baru dimulai. Mereka yang mengusung perdamaian palsu itu sebentar lagi pasti akan mulai menyerang. Perbuatan kita tadi, akan membuat mereka memasukkan persekutuan kita sebagai musuh yang diprioritaskan dan dihadapi dengan jalan peperangan."

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti sudah siap jika saat itu tiba."

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla sebagai pemimpin bangsa vampir cukup mengerti tentang pembicaraan itu. Mereka berdua yang berdiri berdekatan cukup yakin dengan keutusan yang diambil oleh legenda bangsa mereka.

Ratu Carmilla memperhatikan bagaimana protektifnya Lord Tepes menggendong putrinya, Valerie yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, tak kusangka kau mempertahankan putrimu. Kukira kau akan membuangnya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, kenapa memang? Kau mau protes?" sahut Lord Tepes. Yah, memang memalukan punya keturunan berdarah setengah bagi bangsawan seperti dirinya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Jangan berpikir kalau aku sama seperti yang lain. Malah menurutku, kau kelihatan gentel tadi. Ufufufuu..." Ratu Carmilla tertawa pelan dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulutnya. Wibawa dan keanggunannya sebagai seorang ratu tampak jelas di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Che!" Lord Tepes memalingkan muka, dia sepertinya malu, persis seperti anak remaja perempuan tipe tsundere.

Tiba-tiba Ratu Carmilla merasakan ada yang menyenggol pinggangnya. "Ada apa sih, Elmen?" tanyanya pada si pelayan yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Enggak. Ahihihiiiii..." si pelayan malah tertawa cengengesan.

Mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Ini adalah cerita roman picisan masa lalu antara Ratu Carmilla dan Lord Tepes. Saat muda, hal yang wajar jika tumbuh benih-benih cinta antara dua makhluk berlawanan jenis. Masa itu adalah masa yang indah, namun sayang semuanya harus dilepaskan karena ada tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul masing-masing.

Satu pihak harus menjadi pemimpin Faksi yang menjunjung garis keturunan patrilineal yang menjadikan laki-laki sebagai pemimpin, dan pihak lainnya pun juga harus menjalani takdir menjadi pemimpin Faksi yang mengutamakan garis keturunan matrilineal atau perempuan berkuasa atas laki-laki. Kenyataan inilah yang membuat mereka berdua tidak mungkin bersatu. Akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa harus berkorban perasaan demi keutuhan keluarga masing-masing.

Untuk saat ini, cerita itu menjadi sesuatu hal sentimentil jika dibahas.

Inilah alasan kenapa Ratu Carmilla mau mempertimbangkan tawaran Gaara saat Azazel datang dan mengancam dirinya dengan rencana proyek Imperium of Bible. Ia sudah pasrah dengan kemauan Azazel, jika menolak bantuan Aliansi maka bangsa vampir akan hancur oleh pengkudeta dan teroris. Lebih baik menerimanya, karena walaupun kekuasaannya didikte oleh Aliansi tapi setidaknya bangsanya masih bisa hidup. Namun harapannya muncul kembali saat Gaara membawakan peti mati Lord Tepes yang dinyatakan hilang, apalagi melihat senyum yang terukir diwajah Sang Raja. Itu artinya, Lord Tepes aman dan berada di tangan orang yang tepat. Maka dari itulah, ia sebagai Ratu Vampir mengatakan kalau ia akan berada disisi manapun yang berhasil menyelesaikan masalah internal vampir. Hanya perkataan dari mulut, sebab dalam hati ia sudah tahu kepada siapa ia menjatuhkan pilihan.

"Ck. Daripada itu, lebih baik kau sapa pemuda berambut merah yang disana." Ratu Carmilla balas menggoda.

Elmenhilde Galnstein sontak menunduk dengan wajah tersipu malu. Sangat langka menemukan si pelayan bermulut pedas bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Ayo sana gih! Sebelum dia pulang."

Elmen mati kutu.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, Elmen juga tidak tahu. Lagipula baru pertama kali ini dia merasakannya. Cinta? Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak, dia cukup sadar kalau pemuda itu dan dirinya berbeda ras, manusia dan vampir. Tapi masalahnya, debaran itu selalu terasa di dalam dada jika berdekatan.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, akhirnya ia pun berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Aa-anoooooo."

"Eh?" Gaara yang sedang berbicara dengan Tenten dan Lee menoleh ke arah si gadis kecil dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau ada sesuatu urusan denganku?"

Elmen mengangguk dengan kikuk. "Gaara-sama. Ettto, anooo..."

"Hm?"

"Emmm, B-begini"

Elmen merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia bisa jadi gagap begini. Biasanya berhadapan dengan siapapun selalu percaya diri.

"Panggil Gaara saja." Gaara merasa gadis kecil didepannya merasa segan padanya, makanya dia minta seperti itu agar kesannya jadi lebih santai.

"Iya, Gaara-san. Jadi be-"

"Hoooooo..." suara ketus dari perempuan yang rambutnya dicepol dua memotong ucapan Elmen. "Mentang-mentang statusnya masih available, sesukanya tebar pesona sana-sini."

"Tenten!" Lee menegur rekan satu timnya. "Tidak baik mengganggu pembicaraan orang lain."

"Apaan sih kau Lee? Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku supaya tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan melupakan dia, tapi kenapa kau menggangguku?"

"Iya, tapi bukan begini juga kan?" Lee protes.

"Aisshh! Daripada mengurusi ini, lebih baik kau urus semangat masa mudamu yang sejak tadi tidak kedengaran lagi."

"Kalian itu bicara apa sih?" tanya Gaara. Tampak ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dibahas Lee dan Tenten.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Tenten cepat dan singkat.

Gaara menyerngit bingung, sedangkan Lee memijit pelipisnya pasrah. Elmen pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan ia sendiri bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya yang menyebabkan masalah?

"Dasar tidak peka!" gumaman Tenten dari bibirnya yang mengkerucut langsung ditelan oleh angin, tak sampai ke telinga seorangpun.

Ahhhh~, hari yang indah dibawah langit pagi pergunungan bersalju Rumania.

.

.

.

 **-Underworld, Astaroth's Territory-**

Sirzech sedang berkunjung ke kediaman sahabatnya, rekan sesama Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub. Hanya kunjungan biasa, tapi tak lama kemudian dia terpaksa masuk ke ruang pribadi Ajuka. Mereka berdua mendapat panggilan darurat dari Azazel.

Jadilah sekarang, di dalam ruangan khusus, Ajuka dan Sirzech duduk dengan ekspresi serius di kursi dengan meja bundar kecil di tengahnya. Dua cangkir teh harum tersaji di meja itu. Satu lagi, ada sosok hologram dari Azazel yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian berdua. Ophis yang rusak, Holy Grail, Kemunculan Rizevim, konspirasi Konoha dengan Alucard dan hal lainnya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dengan file yang kukirimkan padamu dua hari lalu, Ajuka?"

"Oh, file berisi foto dan profil dua orang itu? Sudah kuperiksa. Mereka berdua bukan iblis. Meski tersamar dalam bentuk anting dan tindikan, tapi aku bisa langsung mengenali alat konverter aura iblis ciptaanku sendiri hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja. Lagipula dari semua bidak evil piece extra yang kusebarkan pada beberapa iblis kelas tinggi, tidak ada yang menyebutkan keberhasilan percobaannya. Semua prototype itu gagal. Jadi sangat aneh kalau ada yang berhasil melakukannya, dan lebih aneh lagi dia tidak memberikan laporan padaku."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kalian membahas apa?" tanya Sirzech.

Hologram tubuh Azazel menatap ke arah Maou berambut merah, "Kau pasti ingat dengan budak cadangan Sona Sitri kan?"

Sirzech mengangguk. Ia masih ingat jelas wajah si pirang dan si poni rata yang merupakan budak cadangan yang direinkarnasi oleh Sona Sitri menggunakan Bidak Pion Extra. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Azazel?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku yakin dia lah entitas yang pancaran kekuatannya kita rasakan empat bulan lalu, pancaran energi aneh yang sangat besar yang datang dari 'dunia lain' yang tak kita ketahui. Dan pasti, dialah yang membawa Konoha ke dunia kita."

Ajuka mendesah panjang, "Khuh, artinya kita kecolongan ya? Mereka telah menyusup kedalam wilayah kita. Apa harus kita tangkap mereka sekarang?"

"Tidak, lebih baik jangan sekarang!" sanggah Azazel. "Aku sebenarnya juga curiga pada Sona. Loyalitasnya pada Aliansi memang harus harus diakui, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau tindakannya aneh. Apa kita harus memberitahu hal ini pada Serafall?"

Sirzech menggeleng, "Serafall tidak boleh tahu dulu. Aku khawatir dia bertindak gegabah karena ini melibatkan adiknya. Aku punya rencana kecil, kita akan membongkar kedok Naruto dan Hinata saat event besar dua minggu lagi, Turnamen Rating Game."

Azazel mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." ucap Ajuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Muehheheeee. Sebenarnya sih mau up senin kemarin, tapi ga sempet jadi ya sekarang. Gpp kan?

Oh iya, chapter ini panjang. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah di Rumania disini, makanya agak lama update. Hehehee.

Oh iya, gimana dengan battle Gaara Vs Sekiryutei? Hmmm, Sekiryutei memang unggul dalam serangan namun belum cukup untuk menembus teknik yang terspesialisasi pertahanan Gaara, _**Infinite Absolute Sand Protection**_ dari lima jenis pasir.

Lalu, Ekhhem. Apa kalian mengerti bagaimana Azazel dipecundangi di Rumania oleh Gaara? Hihiii. Tidak semua hal diselesaikan dengan pertarungan, bisa juga diselesaikan dengan tipu muslihat. Inilah bagian yang aku suka. Ayooo, jadi siapakah yang jahat disini, Gaara atau Azazel?

Fix, karakter tambahan untuk bangsa Vampir sebagai sekutu Konoha telah keluar semua, dijelaskan pula profilnya. Mereka diperlukan sebab bangsa vampir sendiri tidak punya orang kuat dari cerita LN DxD sendiri, karena itulah aku memasukkannya. Lagipula vampir terkuat dari LN DxD yaitu Gasper Vladi sudah menjadi bagian kelompok Gremory kan?

Kemudian, sudah kuterangkan pula kenapa dan asal mula bisa terbentuk hubungan antara Konoha dan Bangsa Vampir. Bisa dilihat di atas, semua itu karena Alucard yang menginginkannya. Karena Alucard ingin ikut serta dalam perang sekalian menyelesaikan konflik panjang yang dialami bangsanya.

Selanjutnya, benda macam apa yang dipegang Issei hingga dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membumihanguskan satu negara sebagai Kartu As-nya? Misteri, Eheeee.

At Last, Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Naruto dan Hinata yang telah terbongkar rahasianya? Greget ga bagian ini?

Ulasan Review:

Shinobi yang ada di Konoha bervariasi, ga hanya tipe api saja, tapi tanah, air, dll. Tenang aja, nanti akan keluar banyak jutsu-jutsu superior kok.

Yang dimaksud Rizevim kalau Qlippoth tidak bersinggungan dengan rencana Aliansi yaitu tentang Rencana Rizevim untuk Trihexa dan Aliansi untuk Imperium of Bible. Ga ada sangkutnya kan? Meski pada beberapa point akan terjadi bentrok.

Rusia? Keknya Amerika aja cukup deh, tempat asal fiksi hero marvel. Lagian aku ga mau terlalu banyak melibatkan manusia biasa.

Pembebasan Reliji Shinto yah? Emm, keknya enggak deh. Bakal panjang kalau dibikin itu, nambah satu Arc lagi dong. Tapi tenang saja, secara sekilas tapi mendetail akan diceritakan kok bagaimana peran Reliji asli Jepang itu. Kemarin udah ada kan di chap 56 diceritakan sedikit tentang mereka oleh Kakashi?

Kakek Rizevim memang unik kelakuannya, udah dari sananya begitu. Dia orang tua pengidap sindrom kelas delapan.

Kalau tentang pertarungan siapa Vs siapa, entar aja pas perang. Aka banyak scene Fight kok. Pertarungan tipe kecepatan, pertahanan, fisik, bahkan teknik.

Yang diceritakan mendapat peningkatan kekuatan memang hanya fokus pada Naruto dan orang terdekatnya saja, tapi jounin dan chuunin Konoha juga dapat peningkatan kok, bukan individual tapi sebagai pasukan perang. Kalau Genin?, mereka ikut dengan warga sipil nyebar dan membaur di dunia manusia. Genin tidak diperlukan untuk perang melawan makhluk supranatural. Hanya akan membebani pasukan atau paling buruk cuma sekedar cari mati.

Mengenai Azazel. Ia memang yang paling sering muncul, sebab dia sebagai pemegang peran kunci dari pihak Aliansi. Tapi santai aja, saat perang nanti semua petinggi dan orang-orang kuat akan turun langsung kok, meski saat ini mereka masih bekerja dari balik meja.

Aku udah selesai mengonsep dan merencanakan kekuatan militer Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya sejak lama. Tak perlu tambahan sekutu lagi karena sudah disesuaikan dengan alur cerita, dan kupastikan udah logis. Sedikit terlihat dari persekutuan Konoha-Rumania di chap ini. Tiga legenda vampir udah muncul. Lagipula sembarang menambahkan karakter lain tanpa mempertimbangkan pembagian perannya akan membuat konflik melebar sehingga ditakutkan ada yang lupa mengeksekusinya.

Shino sama Kiba? Hmm, entar yah. Nanti.

Yang minta update FF ini tiga hari sekali kek awal-awal dulu? Boleh, tapi jumlah wordnya sekitaran 2-3k kek dulu juga, eheheheheeee.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 11 Nopember 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Bertempat di ruang pribadi milik Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, sehari setelah kehebohan di Rumania berakhir._

 _"Sebelum membahas hal lain, aku ingin tahu bagaimana menurutmu dengan file yang kukirimkan dua hari lalu, Ajuka?"_

 _"Oh, file berisi foto dan profil dua orang itu? Sudah kuperiksa. Mereka berdua bukan iblis."_

 _"Sudah kuduga."_

 _"Kalian membahas apa?" tanya Sirzech._

 _Hologram tubuh Azazel menatap ke arah Maou berambut merah, "Kau pasti ingat dengan budak cadangan Sona Sitri kan?"_

 _Sirzech mengangguk. Ia masih ingat jelas wajah si pirang dan si poni rata yang merupakan budak cadangan Sona Sitri. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Azazel?"_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 61: Tim Anti-Teroris DxD.**

 **.**

 **-Underworld, Astaroth's Territory-**

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku yakin dia lah entitas yang pancaran kekuatannya kita rasakan empat bulan lalu, pancaran energi aneh luar biasa besar yang datang dari 'dunia lain' yang tak kita ketahui. Dan pasti, dialah yang membawa Konoha ke dunia ini."

Ajuka mendesah panjang, "Khuh, artinya kita kecolongan ya? Mereka telah menyusup kedalam wilayah kita. Apa harus kita tangkap mereka sekarang?"

"Tidak, lebih baik jangan sekarang!" sanggah Azazel. "Aku sebenarnya sedikit curiga pada Sona. Loyalitasnya pada Aliansi memang harus harus diakui, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kalau tindakannya aneh. Apa kita harus memberitahu hal ini pada Serafall?"

Sirzech menggeleng, "Serafall tidak boleh tahu dulu. Aku khawatir dia bertindak gegabah karena ini melibatkan adiknya. Aku punya rencana kecil, kita akan membongkar kedok Naruto dan Hinata saat event besar dua minggu lagi, Turnamen Rating Game."

Azazel mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." ucap Ajuka.

Barusan itu adalah hal yang sangat penting sehingga dibahas pertama kali. Bagaimanapun caranya, penyusup harus segera dieksekusi. Terlebih penyusupnya berasal dari golongan yang jelas-jelas menyatakan diri sebagai musuh, Konoha.

Setelah diputuskan Sirzech yang akan mengurusnya, maka Ajuka dan Azazel pun percaya sepenuhnya. Sirzech bukan tipe orang yang bermain-main dengan apa yang dia katakan. Sekali Sirzech berkata begitu, maka sampai mati pun pasti akan dia kerjakan. Dia tak kenal ampun. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk melenyapkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto memang memancarkan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat, namun Sirzech tidak akan disebut Maou terkuat jika menghadapi Naruto saja tidak bisa, dan kalaupun kekuatan mereka ternyata sama, maka ia akan menggunakan cara licik. Itulah Sirzech, Super-Devil yang disebut-sebut sebagai keajaiban dari Underworld.

Keputusan mengenai tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan pada Naruto dan Hinata yang ketahuan menyusup sudah diambil. Nampak hologram Azazel menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membicarakan masalah lainnya.

"Alucard? Kalian berdua pasti tahu tentangnya kan?"

Sirzech dan Ajuka mengangguk.

"Dia lah yang merusak rencanaku dan mengundang Konoha ke wilayah Vampir. Aku tak menyangka kalau dia muncul kembali dan melibatkan diri, kukira dia hanya akan diam saja."

Ajuka menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, sikunya bertumpu di meja. "Dia ya? Sosok yang entitasnya adalah anomali, fenomena keberadaan dirinya akan menjadi masalah besar untuk kita. Dia pasti sudah mengetahui tentang Imperium of Bible karena dia bisa berada dimana saja, bahkan dalam alam pikiran kita sekalipun."

"Benar, aku sudah mengkonfirmasi padanya langsung dan respon yang dia buat menandakan kalau dia mengetahui tentang proyek besar kita walau tidak mengatakannya secara blak-blakan." sahut Azazel. "Dia seperti tuhan informasi, tapi meski begitu ia sejatinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia memang kuat dan sangat merepotkan, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada dunia ini bahkan merubah takdir sekecil apapun."

Alucard memang hebat dengan kemampuan khususnya, bisa ada dimanapun bahkan didalam pikiran seseorang. Namun ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun pada dunia ini meski hanya memindahkan gelas sejauh satu centimeter. Itu karena anomali entitasnya membuat dia bukan bagian dari dunia ini, dia ada namun juga tiada. Kalau seluruh dunia dianggap satu sebagai alam nyata, maka Alucard berada di alam roh. Roh tidak bisa mengubah apapun yang ada di dunia nyata.

Walau kelemahan Alucard sebegitu parahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Vampir abadi itu pasti punya sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sirzech meletakkan kembali cangkir teh yang baru saja ia seruput, "Jadi karena ketiadaan eksistensinya di dunia nyata lah sehingga dia membawa Konoha dalam masalah ini?"

Azazel mengangguk sekali. Namun dia masih merasa heran, "Tapi kenapa Konoha bisa berkerja sama dengan Alucard?"

"Karena Konoha juga sudah mengetahui tentang proyek Imperium of Bible." jawab Sirzech singkat.

"Huh?" Ajuka nampak tak percaya. "Maksudmu apa, Sirzech?"

"Alucard tahu tentang Imperium of Bible, Konoha pun juga sudah tahu. Apa ada hal yang lebih kuat dari itu untuk mendasari persekutuan mereka?"

Ajuka menggeleng sekali.

"Aku sekarang jadi sangat yakin asumsi Falbium bahwa keponakannya, Zefordol Glaysha-Labolas, mati dibunuh mata-mata Konoha. Bocah itu pasti menangkap basah mata-mata yang mencuri informasi tentang Imperium of Bible dari dokumen yang tersimpan di istana Glaysha-Labolas sehingga dia dilenyapkan. Tak ada lagi yang membuatku meragukan hal ini."

Azazel dan Ajuka kini mengerti. Benang merah semenjak insiden kematian Zefordol hingga kemunculan Alucard terhubung dengan informasi tentang Imperium of Bible. Bahkan itu juga menjelaskan kenapa Konoha dan Ras Vampir bersekutu.

Sekarang yang selanjutnya adalah...

Azazel menatap lurus ke arah dua Maou berbeda warna rambut di depannya, merah dan hijau. "Kalian pasti sudah mendengar kebohongan yang dibuat oleh para vampir dan orang Konoha untuk mengusir aku dan kelompok Rias dari wilayah vampir, iya kan?"

Pertanyaan Azazel mendapat anggukan.

Sirzech menarik nafas lalu memasang wajah serius, "Itu bisa kita artikan sebagai tantangan perang dari mereka pada kita."

Tak ada yang membantah. Kebohongan yang dibuat-buat oleh petinggi vampir Rumania yang bersekongkol dengan Tim Gaara untuk mengusir Azazel dari sana jelas-jelas merupakan bentuk perlawanan nyata mereka terhadap Aliansi.

Ajuka kembali bersuara, "Jadi dengan begini, target perang kita tidak hanya Gunung Olympus dan Nirvana, tapi juga persekutuan Konoha-Vampir."

Sirzech mengangguk kemudian mengambil gelas tehnya lagi, mungkin dia sedikit haus.

"Kalau begitu, apa ada perubahan rencana?" tanya Azazel. Ini berkaitan dengan hasil pertemuan rahasia antara setiap petinggi dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Odin beberapa hari lalu di Surga Tingkatan Ketujuh.

"Kurasa tidak perlu." jawab Sirzech. "Dewa-Ketua Odin yakin kalau Konoha dan sekutunya hanyalah eksistensi kecil. Tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan meski mereka mengtahui tentang proyek besar kita. Target utama tetap golongan superior Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha."

Azazel mengangguk paham, namun "Aku masih memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak berita bohong kalau Konoha berhasil mengusir Rizevim dari wilayah vampir tersebar ke seluruh dunia, banyak golongan yang mulai menaruh simpati dan kepercayaan terhadap Konoha karena takut dengan teror yang dibuat Khaos Brigade. Bisa jadi nanti mereka membentuk persekutuan besar kan?"

"Walaupun ada, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil." jawab Ajuka. "Apalagi kalau Konoha dengan sembrono mengatakan tentang rencana kita mewujudkan Imperium of Bible, golongan-golongan lain mungkin akan menertawakan dan menganggap kalau itu hanya bualan belaka."

Sirzech mengangguk dan tampak kalau Azazel pun sepaham dengan Ajuka.

Tiga orang penting itu diam sejenak dan berpikir. Semua kemungkinan harus diidentifikasi agar nantinya tidak menganggu rencana besar mereka untuk mewujudkan dunia yang diimpikan.

Tiba-tiba Sirzech bergumam beberapa detik setelah dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Apa mungkin ada lagi kelompok atau golongan lain yang bersekutu dengan Konoha selain bangsa vampir?"

Ajuka sedikit tersentak karena mendengar gumaman pelan rekannya, "Itu bukan hal mustahil menurutku."

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi mulai sekarang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada mitologi yang sudah kita tundukkan, membelot dan bekerjasama dengan Konoha, iya kan?" sambung Azazel.

Sirzech dan Ajuka mengangguk mantap. Ucapan Azazel ada benarnya. Semakin kesini, situasi politik semakin panas dan rumit sehingga kewaspadaan harus ditingkatkan. Sudah semakin nyata kalau pergerakan Konoha bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Masih teringat di kepala Sirzech akan pesan Kakashi saat tiba-tiba datang ketika pertemuan di Kouh. Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Konoha ingin damai, namun tak akan segan-segan berperang dengan siapapun jika ketenangannya diusik. Sudah jelas, proyek Imperium of Bible akan mengusik ketenangan Konoha yang mengakibatkan para pendatang dari dunia lain itu mengambil tindakan nyata dengan membuat persekutuan militer untuk berperang.

Topik pun berubah lagi.

Ajuka dengan wajah sedikit bingung bertanya, "Sebelum kau kesini, kau mengabarkan kalau seseorang dari Konoha mencuri Holy Grail dari vampir darah setengah bernama Valerie, entah itu tanpa atau dengan sepengetahuan petinggi vampir itu sendiri, iya kan?"

Azazel mengangguk karena kepadanya lah pertanyaan itu ditujukan.

"Kira-kira apa tujuan mereka melakukan itu?"

Sirzech mengangkat bahu.

Azazel tersenyum remeh, "Kukira hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari penguatan militer."

"Kenapa kau berkata dengan nada begitu, Azazel?" tanya Ajuka yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Coba saja kau pikir, memangnya Konoha yang baru datang dari dunia lain punya teknologi setinggi apa untuk menggunakan Holy Grail? Bahkan saat aku di Rumania, ilmuan-ilmuan vampir juga tidak bisa memaksimalkan potensi penggunaan Sacred Gear. Lalu Holy Grail yang bisa digunakan Marius paling jauh hanya menghilangkan kelemahan vampir atau membuat naga jahat lemah. Jadi apapun yang mereka perbuat, bukan sesuatu yang harus kita khawatirkan."

Sirzech yang paham isi hati Azazel berceletuk, "Kau masih kesal ya Azazel, karena gagal mendapatkan Holy Grail dari sana."

"Tch. Aku akui itu. Aku memang membutuhkan Holy Grail untuk sentuhan akhir produksi kloning satu juta malaikat super. Tapi tak masalah, meski aku tak mendapatkan benda itu kemarin, tapi aku punya rencana cadangan. Lihat saja, Holy Grail itu pasti kudapatkan."

Azazel berkata sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Ajuka dan Sirzech paham kalau Azazel bukanlah tipe orang yang akan diam jika mendapat kegagalan. Azazal pasti akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas, bagaimanapun itu.

Lalu setelah menyeruput teh sekali lagi, Sirzech mengingat sesuatu. "Bawahanku mengatakan kalau pemuda berjubah yang memiliki mata aneh dari Konoha yang mampu menciptakan sosok Raja Tengu raksasa muncul lagi. Dan dia sendirian menghadang barikade ribuan pasukan kita yang mengepung wilayah vampir. Kau menyaksikannya sendiri, Azazel?"

"Ya. Pemuda itu bukan manusia sembarangan. Aku yakin hanya ada satu pemuda seperti itu di Konoha. Aku pun ragu kalau aku sendirian mampu mengalahkannya, makanya aku menyuruh barikade pasukan untuk mundur daripada bertempur sia-sia."

"Tidak hanya satu, Azazel." ucap Ajuka dengan wajah serius. "Kau tidak lupa kan kalau tadi kita membahas tentang penyusup dari Konoha? Uzumaki Naruto."

Sirzech tersenyum miring, "Jadi dua orang. Hmmm, kalau hanya dua orang saja yang punya kekuatan sebesar itu, kita pasti masih bisa mengatasinya. Aku yakin itu."

Dalam benak tiga orang petinggi itu, masalah terbesar yang diberikan oleh Konoha adalah adanya dua orang pemuda. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua orang itu lah yang menjadi poros kekuatan Konoha. Kekuatan yang mampu melampaui seorang Dewa.

Dua kekuatan besar itu harus diwaspadai, dan untuk meruntuhkannya perlu rencana matang. Satu rencana sudah Sirzech siapkan untuk salah satunya, rencana untuk menyingkirkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sudah selesai membahas Konoha, permasalahan lain pun diungkap kepermukaan. Sirzech maupun Ajuka merilekskan badannya, duduk di kursi agak lama tentu membuat pegal.

Azazel melanjutkan laporannya. "Ini mengenai Rizevim dan rencana besarnya."

"Aku sudah mendengar hal itu dari Rias." sahut Sirzech.

Ajuka menyambungi, "Rencana Rizevim akan jadi masalah bagi kita. Rencananya memang tidak berlawanan dengan impian ras kita, dia ingin pergi ke dunia lain. Namun cara yang dia lakukan, membangkitkan Trihexa untuk diadu melawan Great Red yang menghalangi jalannya secara tidak langsung berakibat buruk untuk kita. Tidak hanya kita saja, tapi juga semua golongan baik sekutu maupun musuh. Akan sia-sia dunia impian Imperium of Bible terwujud jika Great Red yang menjaga kestabilan celah dimensi dilenyapkan. Dunia hanya akan menghitung hari menunggu kiamat jika Naga Merah Raksasa itu mati."

Azazel mengangguk setuju, "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan rencana Rizevim. Tapi sebelum itu, ada masalah yang sebenarnya sangat menggangguku."

"Apa tentang Ophis?" tanya Sirzech.

Maou berambut merah itu pasti sudah mendengar cerita lengkap dari adiknya, Rias. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ophis The Uroboros Dragon. Sekarang dia ingin mendengar lebih detail serta bagaimana tanggapan Azazel.

"Ya, tentang dia. Aku sama sekali tak habis pikir, dari sekian kemungkinan tak ada satupun yang bisa dihubungkan dengan 'rusak'nya Ophis. Dewi Naga itu kini tak ubahnya program komputer yang disusupi dan diambil alih oleh virus. Eksistensi yang tak ada makhluk manapun yang bisa mencapainya, yang tidak memikirkan hal lain selain kembali ke kampung halamannya, bisa berubah sangat banyak seperti itu."

Ajuka bertanya, "Azazel, kau pasti punya opini atau pemikiran yang bisa kau katakan tentang kejadian ini kan?"

"Mungkin erat kaitannya dengan operasi penyelamatan Ophis di Venesia oleh kelompok Cao Cao yang dibantu pasukan Grim Reaper."

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang itu!" pinta Sirzech.

Bagi Sirzech dan Ajuka, berita tentang operasi itu sangat simpang siur. Operasi diberitakan gagal, Vali yang jadi buron tetap buron dan Ophis hilang entah kemana. Cao Cao pun juga menghilang, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati tidak ada yang tahu. Yang dapat dipastikan hanyalah tidak kembalinya ribuan pasukan Grim Reaper yang dikirim Hades, dari hal itu saja dapat dikatakan kalau operasinya gagal total.

Azazel mulai bercerita.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Rizevim saat baru saja sampai di Kastil Tepes, aku sudah sangat terkejut karena melihat wajahnya. Lalu kemunculan Ophis yang dalam keadaan 'rusak' disisi Rizevim benar-benar membuatku terkejut sampai hampir mati. Ophis yang seharusnya berdiri sendiri, yang tak mungkin bisa ditundukkan, bisa-bisanya menjadi kacung Rizevim. Ini yang membuatku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Apa Rizevim mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Sirzech.

"Dia mengaku kalau ada sekelompok anak muda yang memberikan Ophis yang sudah 'rusak' padanya. "

"Lalu?"

"Pertemuanku dengan Rizevim selanjutnya saat dia menunjukkan satu dari tiga bagian Sub-species Holy Grail dan mengatakan rencananya. Kalian berdua pasti sudah mendengar tentang rencana Rizevim, tapi yang jadi perhatianku saat itu ialah perkataannya kalau Samael sudah mati?"

"Apa?"

Sirzech dan Ajuka berucap bersamaan. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar ini. Samael sang Pemakan Naga, malaikat jatuh yang dikutuk dengan niat jahat The God of Bible, eksistensi yang seharusnya disegel dan dijaga ketat di dasar Neraka, bisa sampai mati begitu. Bagaimana kejadiannya?

"Ya, Samael sudah mati. Makhluk terkutuk itu dibunuh di Venesia. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada operasi penyelamatan Ophis oleh golongan Hero Faction. Vali mengatakan padaku kalau insiden di Venesia itu sebenarnya adalah skenario yang dibuat oleh sekelompok orang. Ophis secara sengaja dilimpahkan kepada timnya dari kejaran Cao Cao dan pasukan Hades. Tim Vali melarikan Ophis hingga sampai di Venesia dan terperangkap disana. Di tempat itulah, Samael dikeluarkan oleh Cao Cao untuk menangkap Ophis. Namun saat Samael sudah keluar, barulah orang yang membuat skenario muncul. Dan targetnya adalah membunuh Samael."

Ajuka dan Sirzech diam mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Azazel. Sirzech menatap lurus mata dari sosok hologram Azazel. "Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau orang-orang yang menyerahkan Ophis 'rusak' pada Rizevim sama dengan yang membunuh Samael?"

Azazel mengangguk, "Aku yakin itu. Bahkan ada kemungkinan kalau kelompok itu sudah membuat skenario yang menjadikan seluruh dunia sebagai panggung permainan dengan semua golongan sebagai pemainnya. Kalian berdua pasti sudah menyadari adanya gap setelah menghilangnya Ophis sejak insiden di Venesia hingga kemunculannya dalam keadaan 'rusak' di sisi Rizevim, iya kan? Pasti pada point itulah kelompok tadi bergerak."

Ajuka menautkan tangan kanan dan kiri, menjadikannya untuk meletakkan dagu, "Hmmmm, sebuah kelompok misterius yang tak jelas apa tujuannya ya?"

"Begitulah?"

"Menurutmu Azazel, apa mungkin kelompok itu akan jadi penghalang jalan kita mewujudkan Imperium of Bible?" tanya Sirzech.

"Entahlah. Tapi tindakan kelompok itu sampai sekarang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghalangi jalan kita." kata Azazel. Hologramnya masih berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir sebagai media komunikasi. "Hanya saja Rizevim mengatakan kalau kelompok itu memberikan Ophis yang 'rusak' karena mengincar sesuatu yang jadi tujuannya, Trihexa. Mengingat kalau kelompok itu sanggup membuat Ophis menjadi seperti sekarang, lalu membunuh Samael, bahkan bermain-main dengan Rizevim, pastinya mereka terdiri dari orang-orang kuat."

Sirzech mendesah, "Huuuufft, ini akan jadi masalah besar."

"Ya, kau benar Sirzech." ucap Azazel. Dia kemudian memasang wajah serius, "Jadi, biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

Ajuka langsung menatap Azazel dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, "Kau?"

Azazel mengangguk, "Rizevim mengatakan padaku kalau aku pasti mengenal identitas anggota kelompok itu. Namun sampai saat ini, selama ribuan tahun aku hidup dan dari sekian banyak orang yang aku kenal, aku tak bisa menebak siapa mereka. Karena itulah, jika aku yang melakukannya kemungkinan berhasil lebih baik."

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Azazel?" tanya Sirzech.

Azazel tersenyum optimis, "Aku akan membentuk sebuah tim."

.

.

.

 **-Kuoh-**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak teror di kota kastil Tepes, yang hasilnya kota itu rusak seperti dimusnahkan. Insiden itu tentu saja menarik perhatian dunia luar. Hampir setiap golongan dari berbagai mitologi yang masih tersisa memperbincangkannya, terutama dewa-dewa dari golongan superior.

Tenar beredar khabar bahwa Konoha lah yang berperan besar dalam upaya mengusir para teroris. Entah bagaimana ceritanya bermula, yang jelas setelah kembalinya para legenda Vampir yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Konoha, maka para teroris berhasil diusir dari tanah Rumania. Berkat hal itu, reputasi Konoha melejit keatas sehingga disorot oleh banyak media. Beberapa golongan pun tidak segan menunjukkan simpati dan dukungannya untuk Konoha.

Namun bukan berarti masalah berhenti sampai disitu saja. Identitas boss para teroris telah terungkap, keturunan pertama Sang Putra Bintang Fajar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Tentu saja nama ini sangat mengejutkan mengingat sepak terjangnya dimasa lalu dan darah siapa yang dia bawa dalam nadinya. Memang di Rumania dia gagal, tapi selama dia masih hidup maka dunia tidak akan tenang. Apalagi setelah pernyataan Rizevim yang ingin membangkitkan Binatang Pengkiamat, Trihexa. Ditambah lagi dengan pasukan Naga Jahat miliknya.

Akibat hal itu, muncul kepanikan dari berbagai mitologi. Dewa-dewa pemimpin setiap mitologi yang masih tersisa menganggap hal ini sebagai situasi paling berbahaya sepanjang sejarah. Berbagai spekulasi menyeruak kepermukaan akan bagaimana nasib dunia nantinya. Lalu mulai ramai lah isu membentuk sekutu untuk menandingi perlawanan Rizevim dan 'Qlippoth'. Ada yang condong pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang telah lebih dulu mengusung perdamaian sejak pembentukan Pakta Kuoh antara mereka, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang mulai mendekati Konoha.

Nah, pada point itulah Azazel lagi-lagi dipaksa bekerja keras. Dia lah yang mendapat bagian untuk mengurus masalah persaingan politik ini, sedangkan Sirzech dan Ajuka yang akan mengurus rencana dan perang sebagai langkah terakhir mewujudkan Imperium of Bible.

Imperium of Bible tidak sekedar untuk mendominasi dunia saja, tapi juga tentang bagaimana caranya agar memberikan impresi yang baik bagi semua golongan, terutama ras manusia. Perang memang termasuk didalam langkahnya, namun perang yang dimaksud adalah dengan memposisikan Aliansi sebagai pihak 'baik' sehingga menarik simpati banyak orang dan menjadikan lawan sebagai pihak yang 'jahat'. Itulah yang harus diwujudkan, dan untuk mewujudkan itu tentu lebih dulu harus mengembalikan reputasi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang rusak sejak Azazel dipecundangi oleh Gaara di Rumania.

Tugas Azazel mengembalikan reputasi Aliansi agar tidak direbut oleh Konoha. Jika sampai banyak golongan yang bersimpati apalagi sampai bersekutu dengan Konoha, maka proyek Imperium of Bible akan jadi lebih sulit.

Sebenarnya akan lebih tepat kalau Michael yang melakukan tugas ini, karena pandangan orang tentang 'Malaikat' dan 'Malaikat Jatuh' pasti berbeda. Malaikat selalu dipandang baik, berbeda dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang dipandang sebagai eksistensi jahat sepanjang jaman.

Sekarang nama Azazel sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sudah cukup tercemar akibat gagalnya bantuan yang dia berikan pada Bangsa Vampir, bahkan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Yang ada malah mulai beredar rumor kalau dirinya dicap sebagai pembuat keributan di Rumania dengan hampir saja menggerakkan ribuan pasukan hanya untuk menangkap tiga orang teroris.

Politik telah menjatuhkannya sehingga Azazel harus melakukan upaya keras agar namanya dan Aliansi disegani kembali oleh dunia. Oleh karena itu, Azazel lah yang harus melakukannya langsung, bukan diserahkan pada Michael.

Caranya adalah dengan membuktikan bahwa Rizevim memang benar membawa satu bagian dari sub-spesies Holy Grail yang digunakan dengan tujuan membangkitkan Trihexa. Dengan hanya membuktikan bahwa Holy Grail adalah tipe Sacred Gear dengan sub-spesies yang mana terdapat tiga dalam satu paket, itu sudah cukup untuk membalas Konoha dan bangsa Vampir yang melakukan konspirasi menjatuhkannya. Kemudian jika berhasil menggagalkan bangkitnya Trihexa, tentu reputasi Azazel akan kembali meroket dan Aliansi akan mendapat kepercayaan lagi dari dunia. Dengan begini, jalan menuju Imperium of Bible jadi lebih mudah.

Ya, Azazel harus bekerja keras membalik keadaan setelah ia dipecundangi Gaara.

Dan kini, Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh telah mempunyai ide di kepalanya, tentu saja dengan memanfaatkan para anak muda yang masih belum tahu banyak hal.

Sekarang sudah larut malam dan banyak orang berkumpul di Kouh Academy.

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib lengkap, semua anggota OSIS yang dipimpin Sona, Azazel, Suster Griselda Quarta, Joker Dulio Gesualdo, Slash Dog Ikuse Tobio, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, dan Riser Phenex. Bahkan Sirzech Lucifer dan Michael sang Archangel dari Surga juga menyempatkan diri berhadir.

Ini benar-benar pertemuan yang luar biasa. Tak pernah terbayang diantara para iblis muda yang baru saja memulai debut di dunia akan dikumpulkan dalam pertemuan seperti ini. Setiap pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi yang selalu berada di garis terdepan hadir semuanya.

Sebagian memang sudah sering bertemu, tapi kebanyakan baru bertatap muka sekali walaupun sudah tahu nama masing-masing.

Issei dan Riser memang pernah bermusuhan di masa lalu, namun masalah itu sudah selesai. Riser mengakui kekalahannya dari Issei, ia sadar kesombongan lah yang menjatuhkan dirinya hingga di titik terbawah dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah, dia ada disini untuk membuktikan bahwa ia masih layak diperhitungkan sebagai iblis muda.

Kelompok Gremory dan Sairaorg memiliki hubungan baik sejak awal. Simpel, karena Rias dan Sairaorg adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat dekat. Antara Issei dengan Sairaorg nampak ada interaksi panas, dalam artian hasrat bertarung. Yah, waktu itu memang Issei kalah dalam sparring melawan Sairaorg, tapi kali ini Issei bertekad itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Pun begitu dengan Sairaorg, setelah mendengar perkembangan kekuatan Issei yang luar biasa hingga mencapai Armor Crimson, tentu saja membuat Sairaorg ingin mengujicoba kembali batas kekuatannya melawan pemilik kekuatan salah satu Naga Surgawi.

Sona dan Seekvaira pun terlihat akrab, dalam artian mereka saling bersaing untuk posisi terbaik sebagai ahli taktik. Sudah terkenal dimana-mana bahwa kejeniusan dua gadis iblis muda ini bukan hal biasa.

Griselda, Tobio, dan Dulio memang jarang bertemu dengan para iblis muda sebab mereka selalu ditempatkan di garis depan pasukan Surga. Jadi moment ini mereka manfaatkan untuk lebih mengenal para iblis muda.

Diantara banyak orang itu, tentu saja ada yang tersisihkan. Bukan bermaksud menyisihkan, namun sudah sewajarnya mereka bersikap begitu. Mereka lah para budak yang sadar diri akan posisi mereka sendiri. Hanya ada budak-budak Rias dan Sona disana, mulai dari Akeno, Tsubaki dan lain-lain hingga Naruto dan Hinata yang paling belakang sebab mereka berdua hanya budak cadangan. Sairaorg, Seekvaira, dan Riser datang sendiri tanpa membawa budaknya. Sirzech pun tidak didampingi oleh Grayfia.

Rias bertanya saat semuanya melihat satu sama lain. "Bagaimana para pertinggi menanggapi hal ini?"

Pertanyaan Rias memang singkat, tapi karena situasi sudah dimengerti oleh setiap orang jadi arah topik pembicaraan langsung diketahui.

Topik yang dibahas adalah mengenai Rizevim yang membawa satu Holy Grail yang akan digunakan untuk membangkitkan Trihexa dan pasukan Naga Jahat serta tentang utusan Konoha bernama Sabaku no Gaara yang juga membawa satu Holy Grail yang belum diketahui untuk tujuan apa. Selain itu pula, tentang bagaimana caranya mengembalikan reputasi Aliansi yang turun akibat konspirasi licik Konoha dan Ras Vampir.

Azazel mulai menjelaskan.

"Insiden kemarin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita anggap ringan apalagi diabaikan. Kondisi politik dunia pun sudah pecah menuju arah yang buruk."

Seperti yang diketahui, kemunculan Rizevim telah membuat panik banyak kalangan. Belum lagi beredarnya berita yang simpang siur dan tak berdasar fakta, yang menurunkan reputasi Aliansi sehingga mitologi-mitologi minor pecah menjadi dua bagian, sebagian masih percaya pada Aliansi, sedangkan sebagian lagi mulai mendekati Konoha.

Khusus untuk para iblis muda, terutama kelompok Gremory, sangat tidak menyukai para manusia dari Konoha. Dan mereka pun melihat bahwa Konoha memandang Aliansi dengan hawa permusuhan yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu alasannya apa. Setelah insiden di basemen Kastil Tepes yaitu Gaara merampas Holy Grail milik Valerie, Rias tak ragu menetapkan bahwa Konoha adalah musuh yang harus dilenyapkan.

Berbeda lagi dengan para petinggi dan orang tertentu yang tahu lebih banyak dan lebih dalam tentang situasi sebenarnya.

Azazel melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Si brengsek Rizevim itu mencoba menimbulkan kekacauan pada dunia ini dan dunia lain dengan ideologinya yang berbahaya. Bahkan yang pertama dan sudah nyata terjadi akibat perbuatannya adalah kehancuran wilayah vampir yang tidak bisa kita abaikan begitu saja."

Ya, walaupun berhasil diusir, tapi tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ada banyak korban jiwa dan kerugian materiil dari pihak Vampir akibat teroris.

Azazel menghela nafas.

"Bahkan ada pendapat radikal dari mitologi tertentu bahwa mereka tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengirim kekuatan militer untuk masalah ini. Dewa-Ketua Odin sebagai mitra Aliansi sudah menyatakan itu dengan tegas. Bagaimanapun, Naga Jahat yang dianggap berbahaya dari setiap mitologi telah menimbulkan malapetaka bersamaan dengan hal ini. Dan orang yang memimpin mereka adalah anak laki-laki sebenarnya dari Lucifer sebelumnya. Dahulu mungkin mereka melihat kejadian ini sebagai krisis di Underworld saja, namun sekarang menjadi masalah serius bagi seluruh dunia dengan rencana mereka membangkitkan Trihexa. Jika binatang itu dibangkitkan dan memulai pertarungan dengan Sekiryushintei Great Red, mungkin dunia akan runtuh sebagai akibatnya. Belum lagi masalah Ophis."

Semua tidak bisa berkata-kata pada pernyataan Azazel. Sudah jelas akan ada banyak kerusakan jika Trihexa bertarung dengan Great Red. Jika hanya Trihexa melawan Great Red, mungkin akan imbang namun dengan meninggalkan banyak sekali kerusakan di seluruh dunia. Tapi jika Ophis ikut melawan Great Red pula, sudah dapat dipastikan lengsernya Great Red dari singasananya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Setelah Great Red tunduk, Rizevim akan pergi ke dunia lain dengan meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa Naga Penjaga Celah dimensi. Hal ini pastinya akan buruk, dunia yang sudah rusak secara perlahan akan benar-benar runtuh sampai tak bersisa karena keutuhan dimensi tidak ada yang menjaga. Dan kiamat pun akan benar-benar terjadi.

Sirzech melanjutkan ucapan Azazel.

"Sebelum kejadian ini, banyak pihak yang bertindak pasif. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Khaos Brigade yang melakukan tindakan terorisme di antara Tiga Kekuatan Besar sebagai target utama, maka Tiga Kekuatan Besar lah yang harus menghadapinya. Akan tetapi, semenjak nama Rizevim muncul sebagai pemimpin Khaos Brigade dengan tujuan konyolnya, tidak ada satu pihak pun yang mengacuhkannya sekarang mengingat betapa berbahayanya orang itu. Ditambah lagi politik dunia yang terbelah menjadi dua, membuat kekhawatiran semakin meningkat."

Azazel membuat sebuah senyuman pahit. "Lalu ada saran yang datang dari para eksekutif masing-masing pihak."

Semuanya memperhatikan kata-kata Azazel.

"Sejak bencana yang menimpa salah satu wilayah terkuat bangsa Vampir, banyak golongan yang mulai gugup. Setiap mitologi setidaknya memiliki satu dewa yang sangat kuat sebagai poros kekuatan, namun tidaklah mudah bagi mereka pergi keluar meninggalkan wilayah mereka dan memukul jatuh teroris. Itulah mengapa, muncul saran untuk membentuk Tim Anti-Teror yang terdiri dari petarung kuat yang bisa melawan Rizevim dan anak buahnya secara langsung."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Azazel, nampak semua anak muda menyadari alasan mereka dikumpulkan di tempat ini.

Azazel menatap para petarung muda bergantian.

"Tim itu akan mendapatkan hak untuk bebas bertindak dari setiap fraksi dan tentu akan lebih cocok jika mereka lebih kuat lagi. Yeah, nama kalian semua disini telah disarankan untuk tim anti-teroris itu yang terdiri dari berbagai macam latar belakang. Iblis, Fallen Angel, Malaikat, Vampir, Youkai, Valkyrie, Grim Reaper, Manusia-Binatang, Manusia, dan yang terakhir Naga. Kalian bisa dikatakan kalau kalian ini telah berada di tingkatan yang berbeda meskipun merupakan tim campuran. Lebih jauh lagi, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk bergerak."

Tim Rias, Tim Sairaorg, Tim Seekvaira, Tim Sona, Tim Riser, Azazel, Kelompok Slash Dog, Irina si reinkarnasi Malaikat, Griselda, Joker Dulio Gesualdo, serta Raja Naga Tannin yang tidak bisa hadir. Ini adalah tim campuran dengan orang kuat yang dikirim dari berbagai pihak.

Tampaknya tidak ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menolak tentang itu.

"Aku setuju dengan persekutuan ini. Semenjak kita didalam situasi ini, kita harus bekerja sama satu dengan yang lain."

Rias menyatakan persetujuannya untuk yang pertama kali, diikuti oleh semua peeragenya.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku akan membuat diriku sendiri bertarung bersama Rias dan Hyoudou Issei."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku juga. Meski sepertinya aku akan mendukung dari belakang."

Sairaorg, Sona, dan Seekvaira Agares juga setuju.

"Bagus, aku senang dengan keberanian kalian. Meksi aku tidak bisa ke garis depan, tapi aku pasti akan membantu." Sirzech menatap ke arah pemimpin para malaikat, "Iya kan, Michael?"

"Hu'um. Aku juga pasti akan melakukan bagianku sebisaku, walau tidak bertarung secara langsung."

Lain daripada yang lain, Joker Dulio mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggumankan "Hmmmm."

"Ada yang salah? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Azazel.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kita akan membutuhkan sebuah nama."

Tidak mungkin kan jika hanya disebut Tim Anti-Teroris?

Koneko bergumam sendiri, "[DxD]."

Semua tatapan tertuju pada gumaman Koneko. Gadis mungil berambut putih begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia merasa malu, lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.

Yang di tatap menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Eh? Aku? Ettoh, anooo mungkin maksud Koneko-chan karena tim ini adalah tim campuran yang terdiri dari berbagai makhluk." Naruto menatap Koneko penuh harap, "Iya kan, Koneko-chan?"

Rias lalu bertanya setelah menatap kembali kepada Koneko. "Kepanjangan dari apa [DxD] itu? Apa itu kepanjangan dari Dragon of Dragon seperti julukan Great Red?"

Koneko jadi semakin malu. Setelah berhasil mengurangi kegugupan, dia menatap semuanya. "Tidak, itu bisa sebagai Iblis (Devil), juga Naga (Dragon), dan kata "Fallen" dari Fallen Angel yang artinya terjatuh (Downfall). Dan lainnya. Yah, kukira begitu lah."

Azazel menganggukkan kepala. "[DxD] kah? Itu mungkin memiliki arti perlindungan Great Red yang dijuluki [DxD] karena tugas tim ini selain mengalahkan teroris, juga untuk melindungi Sekiryushintei itu. Aku pikir itu bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya pada semua orang.

"Aku pikir itu tidak masalah selama itu bukanlah suatu nama yang aneh." Dulio memberikan persetujuannya langsung meski dialah orang yang menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana tim ini dipanggil. Yah, aku akan menyerahkannya pada yang muda." Sirzech nampak tidak peduli, namun dari nadanya ia akan setuju apapun keputusannya.

Issei memasang muka khawatir lalu bertanya, "Tidak adakah orang dari pihak lain yang tidak puas jika tim seperti kita mengambil sebuah tindakan?"

Memang para atasan dari tiap golongan yang menyarankan hal ini, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada orang dibawahnya yang berbeda pendapat. Apalagi mengingat situasi politik dunia yang saat ini sedang terpecah.

"Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita campuri. Setiap pemimpin dari golongan yang ada dipihak kita lah yang akan mengurus bawahan masing-masing."

"Lalu musuh kita, Konoha?" Rias memperlihatkan amarah yang kentara dari wajahnya. "Mereka juga termasuk teroris kan?"

Yah, bagi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, Konoha dianggap sebagai teroris karena telah merampas Holy Grail. Walaupun petinggi Aliansi tidak dapat mengatakan itu pada publik sebab mereka tak punya bukti. Melakukan hal itu hanya akan memperburuk reputasi Aliansi.

"Rias! Bersikaplah selayaknya kau seorang pewaris tahta." Sirzech menegur adiknya.

"Tapi, Onii-sama?"

"Biarkan kami yang mengurus Konoha. Perbuatan mereka tidak hanya pada kalian saja, tapi pada seluruh Aliansi. Kami para petinggi sudah sepakat untuk menghadapinya secara langsung."

"Iya, benar kata Sirzech-dono." sambung Michael. "Untuk alasan itulah, tim ini dibentuk. Kami yang akan bekerja menghadapi permusuhan dari Konoha, mereka mungkin akan lebih berbahaya dari Rizevim mengingat salah satu dari mereka juga menggunakan Holy Grail untuk sesuatu yang tidak ketahui, dan ada lebih banyak lagi yang tidak kita ketahui dari mereka. Mampu menarik kembali legenda vampir yang ditakuti ke panggung dunia sudah membuktikan kalau mereka berbahaya. Selain itu, karena fitnah mereka terhadap kita membuat banyak golongan dan mitologi yang menaruh kepercayaan pada Konoha. Hal ini lah yang membuat politik dunia terbelah. Belum lagi golongan superior seperti Reliji Hindu-Buddha dan Mitologi Olympus yang dikhabarkan sedang terjadi gejolak internal. Maka dari itu, kalian percayakan urusan rumit ini pada kami, sedangkan kalian aku percaya untuk mengurus teror yang dilakukan Rizevim."

Michael mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat meyakinkan, wibawanya sangat terasa sebagai pemimpin para Malaikat yang diagungkan.

"A-aku mengerti." ucap Rias.

Dan sepertinya para anak muda yang lain setuju dengan ucapan Rias.

Tapi berbeda dengan Issei dan Gasper. Mereka berdua menatap lurus ke arah Azazel.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan Valerie."

Dua lelaki itupun bisa sedikit lebih tenang walau tidak menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran mereka. Valerie ada di Rumania dan bangsa Vampir disana sudah jelas menyatakan berada di pihak Konoha. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Valerie mengingat utusan Konoha telah mengambil satu Holy Grail milik gadis itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Valerie akan aman disana, walaupun itu adalah kampung halaman tempat ia lahir.

Gasper saat bangun dari pingsan, langsung bertanya dimana Valerie. Semua orang tidak bisa berbohong karena Gasper menyadari kalau ia sadar setelah berada di Jepang. Issei dengan jujur dan meminta maaf bercerita kalau Valerie belum bisa diselamatkan, namun ia berjanji pasti akan mengambil Valerie kembali suatu saat nanti. Karena hal ini, Gasper mengurung diri dan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun seharian.

Lalu setelah suasana hati berubah, Azazel menunjuk Dulio.

"Pemimpinnya yaitu Joker. Kau yang lakukan!"

Sontak Dulio terkejut, "Haaa? Aku?"

Azazel mengatakan alasannya.

"Semenjak terekam sebagai musuh dalam Al-Kitab, akan terlihat buruk jika Iblis atau Fallen Angel menjadi pemimpin. Dari berbagai pandangan, dua ras itu memiliki gambaran kalau mereka adalah penjahat, berbeda dengan malaikat yang dipandang baik. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu untuk mengambil peran ini. Alasan utamanya karena kau seorang reinkarnasi Malaikat dari Manusia. Kau pasti mendapat penilaian yang baik dari pihak manapun."

"Hanya karena alasan itu?" nampak Dulio masih belum bisa terima.

Griselda kemudian menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Dulio, ini adalah peran yang sangat terhormat. Kau mungkin bisa merekam namamu didalam sejarah, jadi kau harus melakukannya."

"Lakukanlah Dulio, aku mengatakan ini padamu sebagai perintah."

Dulio tidak mungkin menolak jika Michael yang mengatakannya, "Baiklah. Dimengerti. Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Lalu aku sendirilah yang akan menjadi pemimpin keduanya. Kita semua tahu, kalau menurunnya reputasi Aliansi di mata dunia karena kegagalanku di Rumania. Untuk mengembalikan reputasi Aliansi, aku sebagai salah satu petingginya, sebagai Gubernur dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, harus mengembalikan namaku yang telah rusak."

Fix, kelompok Anti-Teroris [DxD] pun secara resmi terbentuk.

Pemimpin: Dulio Gesualdo. Dari Surga (Longinus "Zenith Tempest")

Pemimpin kedua/wakil: Azazel, dari Underworld/Grigori

Penasehat: Sirzech Lucifer dan Michael

Anggota yang berpartisipasi:

• Sairaorg Bael's group. Dari Underworld (Longinus "Regulus Nemea").

• Seekvaira Agares's group. Dari Underworld.

• Rias Gremory's group. Dari Underworld (Longinus "Boosted Gear").

• Sona Sitri's group. Dari Underworld.

• The Brave Saints (Griselda Quarta and Irina). Dari Heaven.

• Ikuse Tobio. Manusia dari Grigori (Longinus "Canis Lykaon").

• Sekiryuutei Ddraig. Satu dari Dua Heavenly Dragons.

• The Gigantis Dragon Fafnir. Satu dari Lima Great Dragon Kings.

• The Devil Dragon Tannin. Dari Underworld.

• The Prison Dragon Vritra. Satu dari Lima Great Dragon Kings.

Sudah diputuskan. Sebelum pertemuan diakhiri, Sirzech mengucapkan pesannya. "Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Konoha. Ada kemungkinan golongan-golongan yang mengikuti mereka dan menaruh kepercayaan akan menyarankan hal yang sama, maksudnya Konoha juga akan ikut bagian dalam melawan teroris dengan membuat Tim sendiri mengingat keberhasilan mereka mengusir teroris dari Rumania. Jadi, berhati-hatilah, Konoha adalah musuh yang pandai berkamuflase."

Pertemuan pun usai.

Azazel melirik Sirzech dan Michael. Kedua pemimpin itu paham, sehingga sebelum pergi mereka menyempatkan diri menatap Naruto dan Hinata cukup lama. Terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada sedikitpun hal mencurigakan. Kemudian mereka berdua pun pulang dan kembali pada tugas masing-masing.

Orang-orang yang lain menyusul kemudian sehingga hanya menyisakan orang yang menetap di Kuoh saja yaitu Tim Rias dan Tim Sona.

Dimulai dari Sona, satu persatu anggota OSIS pamit undur diri sehingga hanya menyisakan Rias dan budak-budaknya serta Azazel. Mereka adalah pemilik tempat dimana pertemuan tadi digelar, Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

Sona keluar pertama kali melewati pintu, dalam benaknya dia berpikir bahwa kejadian hari ini sangat konyol hingga membuatnya sangat ingin tertawa. Bayangkan? Tim Anti-Teroris [DxD] yang dibentuk dengan tujuan mencegah Rizevim membangkitkan Trihexa [666] malah mengikutsertakan dirinya yang secara rahasia ingin Trihexa bangkit dan membantu Rizevim. Bagi Sona, mungkin akan ada kejadian menarik nanti meski harus menjadi pengkhianat sekaligus musuh dalam selimut bagi kaumnya sendiri.

Ketika Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang hendak menutup pintu setelah keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba Koneko berseru.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto dan Hinata berhenti membiarkan diri mereka tertinggal dari anggota OSIS yang lain.

Koneko menatap Rias dengan wajah memohon, "Ijinkan aku pulang duluan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Naruto-senpai tentang latihan senjutsu."

Rias mengangguk.

Sudah biasa. Naruto dan Koneko memang punya hubungan yang baik dan sering berlatih bersama.

Azazel menatap Koneko yang pergi bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Ia memang sudah tahu identitas Naruto, tapi karena hanya berurusannya dengan Koneko, Azazel tak menaruh khawatir. Bagi dia, Koneko tak tahu apa-apa dan tak berguna untuk dimanfaatkan. Selain itu hubungan antara Koneko dan Naruto selama ini sangat biasa, wajar, dan tidak bermasalah sebagai partner latihan.

Azazel bisa pulang dengan tenang sekarang, pekerjaannya sudah dimulai. Disamping sebagai tindakan untuk menghalangi rencana para teroris, tim yang ia bentuk ini juga untuk mendekati kelompok yang bergerak di belakang Rizevim, kelompok yang ia anggap sebagai pembuat skenario dari balik layar. Untuk alasan itulah, Azazel menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemimpin kedua Tim [DxD].

.

Naruto dan Hinata memisahkan diri dari anggota OSIS yang lain, kini mereka berjalan pulang bertiga dengan Koneko karena sudah larut malam.

Koneko memfokuskan indera perasanya, setelah memastikan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengikuti dia berhenti berjalan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Hinata menghentikan jalannya pula.

Naruto menatap heran, "Ada apa, Koneko-chan?"

"Kalian berdua bukan Naruto-senpai dan Hinata senpai yang asli kan? Sona-Kaichou tadi juga sama."

Naruto tidak terkejut. Semenjak mereka berlatih bersama, ia cukup tahu sampai dimana perkembangan kemampuan Koneko.

Naruto terkekeh, "Ya, kami bertiga hanya bunshin."

Sebelum berangkat menemui Rizevim, Naruto membuat tiga bunshin dan dua diantaranya melakukan henge untuk menyamar menjadi Sona dan Hinata agar tidak ada yang tahu mereka pergi dari Kuoh. Hanya Tsubaki yang tahu hal ini. Dan ketiga bunshin ini melakukan tugas dengan baik, menipu semua peserta pertemuan tadi.

"Terus?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, Senpai."

"Hm?"

"Pemuda bernama Lee tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku."

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Walaupun cuma bunshin, tapi tetap punya pikiran sendiri untuk merespon dan bertindak. Dia membuang nafas panjang, "Begitu ya. Baiklah, tanyakan saja sesukamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu semua hal. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal karena ini akan berakibat pada hubungan antara kita di masa depan nanti."

"Aku siap." kata Koneko dengan wajah yang teramat serius. Ia nampaknya sudah meyakinkan diri akan apapun yang akan ia dengar.

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Place-**

Entah dimana tempat ini tersembunyi, tak ada yang mengetahui dengan jelas kecuali si pembuat dan orang yang menyuruh membuatnya. Sejauh mata memandang, tak ditemui adanya batas yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat terbuka ini sangat luas. Ada hamparan padang rumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon diantaranya. Langitnya cerah dan matahari bersinar terang, namun tidak terasa terik sama sekali. Ada juga sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir deras.

Pada beberapa titik berdiri banyak tenda. Di sudut lainnya, nampak puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang sedang latihan fisik ataupun latih tanding, ada juga yang mengurus logistik dan senjata.

Beralih ke salah satu tenda yang lebih besar dan lebih megah dari tenda-tenda lainnya.

Ada seorang tamu perempuan yang jika dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, maka pastilah posisinya sangat tinggi dan dihormati. Ia menggunakan kimono glamour berwarna putih beraksen merah. Rambutnya panjang berwarna kuning emas. Ada sepasang telinga rubah di kepalanya. Perempuan itu tidak sendiri, ia diiringi oleh dua orang pengawal. Dia berdiri di depan tenda, nampaknya ia sedang menunggu disambut oleh tuan rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak dengan masker dari dalam tenda. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit,

"Maaf kami Yang Mulia Yasaka-himesama kalau penyambutan anda kurang berkenan."

"Ehmmm Kakashi-san, sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk bersikap lebih santai padaku. Lagipula kedudukanmu lebih tinggi dariku kan?, kenapa membungkuk eh?"

Yasaka nampaknya rada geli melihat Kakashi sang Rokudaime Hokage yang memimpin persekutuan penantang Imperium of Bible bersikap sangat formal padanya. Kakashi terlihat menjaga jarak, mungkin karena laki-laki itu jera dikerjai dan digoda olehnya tempo hari.

Yasaka ingin lebih santai meski sebenarnya situasi mengarah pada perang yang tak mungkin dihindarkan. Sang Ratu Youkai Kyoto itu pun mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang terletak di depan tenda tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan. Atap tenda menaungi tempat dia duduk dan letaknya yang tepat dibawah rimbunnya dahan pohon besar menjadikannya sangat nyaman.

Mengerti kalau tamunya berkeinginan seperti itu, Kakashi juga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lain yang letaknya berdekatan. Kakashi ditemani oleh seorang ANBU bertopeng elang, itu ANBU Hawk yang merupakan pemimpin Kesatuan ANBU khusus Divisi I.

"Loh, kok duduk disitu? Ayoo duduk bersamaku." pinta Yasaka sambil menepuk sisi sofa kosong yang ia duduki.

Kakashi tampak enggan menuruti meski Yasaka meminta dengan ekspresi biasa. Dia menatap ANBU Hawk yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan sekali. Yah, mereka berdua pernah jadi korban kejahilan Yasaka dan tidak ingin terulang lagi.

"Di sini saja."

"Ya sudah." ucap Yasaka dengan nada tak acuh.

Hening sesaat hingga Yasaka menemukan topik obrolan,

"Emm, tempat ini? Yah, tak kusangka tempat ini benar-benar terputus dari dunia luar. Aku tidak merasakan apapun keadaan diluar tempat ini. Dimensi ruang ini dibuat lebih baik dari teknologi dimensi ruang buatan milik ras iblis maupun ciptaan pengguna Longinus Dimension Lost."

Yasaka mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Kakashi langsung menanggapi, "Baguslah kalau memang seperti itu. Tempat ini akan jadi markas pasukan kita. Jadi kami membuatnya benar-benar tersembunyi."

"Bagaimana kalian membuatnya?"

"Sasuke!"

Zsshhtt

Orang yang dipanggil langsung muncul. Berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Kakashi. Dia memakai jubahnya seperti yang biasa ia kenakan untuk bepergian melaksanakan misi.

"Dia lah yang membuatnya, Yasaka-himesama."

Yasaka tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke sebentar lalu menatap Kakashi lagi. Ia sudah kenal karena Sasuke juga berada di Kyoto saat adanya kehebohan karena penculikan dirinya waktu itu.

Kakashi menyadari wajah penasaran Yasaka yang ditujukan padanya, "Kau lihat mata kirinya, itu doujutsu Rinne-sharingan. Dengan mata itu, dia mengaktifkan teknik Amenominaka untuk menciptakan dimensi buatan. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti konsepnya, mungkin karena prinsip yang digunakan berbeda jauh dengan teknologi yang pernah ada didunia ini sehingga kau tidak mampu merasakan keadaan diluar dimensi ini. Yah agar kau tak repot memikirkannya, anggap saja dimensi ruang buatan dari teknik Amenominaka lebih baik dari dimensi buatan yang mampu ras supranatural ciptakan."

Yasaka mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum sumringah, "No problem."

Amenominaka aslinya adalah teknik milik Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Dengan Rinne-sharingan sebagai mata ketiga di dahinya serta volume chakra yang sangat melimpah, dia mampu menciptakan enam buah dimensi ruang buatan yang kondisinya berbeda-beda serta sanggup memindahkan orang dan benda apapun disekitar ke berbagai dimensi ruang miliknya. Namun karena Sasuke tidak memiliki chakra sebesar Kaguya dan Rinne-sharingan miliknya ada dimata kiri yang tentu saja tidak sehebat mata ketiga Kaguya, sehingga ia hanya bisa membuat satu dimensi ruang buatan saja.

Kakashi meneruskan, "Tempat ini juga untuk latihan shinobi-shinobi dari Konoha. Kami mengikutsertakan semua shinobi berpangkat Chunin dan Jounin dalam perang. Anda juga bisa mengirimkan pasukan youkai dari Kyoto kemari untuk berlatih dan mempelajari stretegi baru karena pasukan persekutuan terdiri dari banyak campuran ras. Ratu Carmilla dari Rumania juga telah mengirimkan pesan melalui utusanku yang kembali dari sana tiga hari lalu bahwa dia akan menyiapkan setidaknya tidak kurang dari sepuluh ribu pasukan vampir elit yang akan dikirim ke tempat ini."

"Begitu kah?"

Kakashi mengangguk mantap.

"Pasukan Youkai dari Kyoto jumlahnya kurang lebih tiga puluh ribu. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengirimkan semuanya kesini. Aku tak perlu khawatir wilayahku kosong karena aku ada rencana sendiri untuk itu."

"Shinobi Konoha yang maju ke medan perang aku yakin mampu mencapai angka dua puluh ribu."

Mendengar hal itu, Yasaka dengan ekpresi masam membuang nafas panjang. "Totalnya enam puluh ribu? Hmm, bagaimana kita akan melawan mereka yang punya satu juta malaikat kloning? belum lagi mereka berkoalisi dengan mitologi Norse yang memiliki ratusan ribu pasukan valkirie."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kemenangan." ucap Kakashi pasrah, mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Yasaka. "Tapi kita tidak mungkin diam saja kan? Kita harus optimis."

"Kau benar."

"Yeah, lagi pula persiapan dari shinobi-shinobi Konoha saat ini dan persenjataannya masih 35%. Jika semua persiapan sudah selesai 100%, aku yakin cukup untuk mendobrak kekuatan satu juta malaikat kloning, pasukan iblis dan para valkirie."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, Kakashi-san."

Yasaka menyesap teh yang baru saja disajikan oleh asisten Hokage.

Kakashi sendiri tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana anggunnya seorang Ratu Youkai dalam bersikap. Kecantikannya luar biasa tiada tara, dan Kakashi pasti akan menyatakan ketertarikannya kalau saja kejadian tempo hari di ruang pribadi Yasaka bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Ternyata dibalik sikap anggun dan menawan, Yasaka itu tipe wanita jahil.

Masih berkaitan dengan topik sebelumnya, Yasaka memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Aku mendengar kalau situasi dunia sedang tidak stabil semenjak kemunculan putra sang Bintang Fajar di Rumania, orang yang bernama Rizevim itu."

Kakashi dengan serius menjawab, "Yah, begitulah. Rencana dia untuk mengadu Trihexa dan Great Red juga membuat masalah bagi kita. Kalau dia berhasil, maka perjuangan kita akan sia-sia karena dunia pasti akan kiamat sebelum kita merasakan kemenangan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada dia."

"Apa ada hal yang akan kau lakukan tentang itu, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Belum ada. Tapi..." dia lalu menatap Sasuke, "Kau tampaknya menyimpan sesuatu."

Uchiha terakhir yang ditatap seperti itu mau tak mau harus bicara, gurunya ini memang punya instuisi yang sangat bagus. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ini lah yang mereka berdua sembunyikan dari kita sejak meninggalkan Konoha, mereka sedang berusaha mencegah kiamat."

"Haah? Jangan menganda-ada, Sasuke!"

Kakashi terkejut karena baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini. Dia heran kenapa tidak sejak awal Sasuke memberitahu dirinya?

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan detailnya karena dia meminta begitu. Yang jelas, kita bisa percayakan urusan Rizevim pada mereka." Sasuke memang berkata benar, tapi dalam hati ia minta maaf pada sang guru karena tak mungkin membeberkan semua hal. Terlebih tentang memanfaatkan Rizevim untuk membangkitkan Trihexa, apalagi tentang kondisi _Cardinal System_ sebagai pusat alam semesta.

Kakashi membuang nafas pasrah, muridnya si pirang selalu saja bertindak semaunya tanpa memberitahu lebih dahulu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melarang. Dia kemudian menatap Yasaka dalam-dalam.

"Yasaka-himesama, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padamu saat ini terkait apa yang dilakukan salah satu muridku itu. Tapi aku bisa jamin padamu, kita bisa mempercayakan urusan Rizevim padanya."

Melihat binar keseriusan di balik mata sayu Kakashi, Yasaka mengangguk. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah menaruh semua kepercayaannya pada Kakashi tanpa mengharapkan timbal balik. Sebagai ratu youkai yang punya insting luar biasa dan penguasaan tinggi terhadap senjutsu dan youjutsu, ia selalu yakin dirinya dapat membaca isi hati dan tekad orang lain.

"Oke, aku percaya. Kembali lagi ke masalah yang dibuat Rizevim, ada hal baiknya juga untuk kita kan? Sekarang ada banyak kubu bahkan dewa dari berbagai mitologi kecil yang mulai menyatakan dukungan pada Konoha sejak utusanmu disana berhasil mengusir orang tua itu dari wilayah vampir."

"Tentang itu, sebenarnya bukan utusanku yang mengusir, tapi dia sendiri lah yang pergi seenaknya."

"Ooohh, begitu?" Yasaka langsung mengerti maksud ucapan Kakashi. Menurutnya Konoha selalu bertindak mengejutkan.

"Yah. Itu hanyalah tipu muslihat untuk merusak reputasi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi disamping memang ada yang kami perlukan dari salah satu vampir disana."

"Ya ya yaaa, lupakan itu dulu. Jadi bagaimana tindakanmu terhadap dukungan dari mitologi-mitologi itu, Kakashi-san? Kudengar dewa dari Mitologi Tanah Jawa yang merupakan anak dari Reliji Hindu-Buddha dan Mitologi kepercayaan Suku Maya, Aztec, dan Inca dari Benua Amerika, secara resmi sudah mengumumkan perlawanannya pada Rizevim dan keinginannya bekerjasama dengan Konoha."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima mereka begitu saja dalam persekutuan kita, mereka semua tidak sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya. Apa yang kita persiapkan sekarang tidak boleh bocor keluar. Tapi suatu saat kita akan membuka mata mereka agar bisa melihat siapa musuh yang sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, mereka paling tidak bisa kita gunakan untuk melemahkan militer Aliansi Injil dan Norse."

"Aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu."

"Terima kasih" mata Kakashi sedikit menyipit saat mengatakannya.

Suasana hening lagi sesaat hingga tiba-tiba Yasaka memekik kecil. Ia bertingkah seperti gadis muda. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat."

"Hm?"

"Begini, saat kita sepakat membentuk persekutuan kau menyarankanku untuk tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Fraksi Iblis 'kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?" Kakashi jadi penasaran.

"Aku mengirim beberapa orang-orang penting dari kaumku kesana dengan alasan silaturahmi. Sebenarnya mereka bekerja sebagai informanku. Dan ternyata mereka memberikan hasil, meski sedikit."

"Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapat?" raut wajah Kakashi nampak sangat antusias.

Menyadari Kakashi begitu tertarik, Yasaka dengan serius sambil tersenyum menjawab "Disana menjual Novel seri Icha-Icha."

Doooonggggggggg...

What the f***.

Raut wajah Kakashi langsung berubah masam. Mana mungkin kan Jiraiya menerbitkan karyanya sampai ke dunia iblis? Andai dibalik masker yang dipakai Kakashi terdapat gigi tonggos, maka mulutnya yang terbuka akan tampak seperti mulut ikan angler yang giginya taringnya menonjol keluar dengan sebuah lampu menjuntai jidatnya.

ANBU Hawk alias Sai dan Sasuke yang masih setia menemani Kakashi, memalingkan wajah yang memerah karena menahan tawa. Jarang-jarang kan melihat guru mereka dikerjai seperti ini.

Yasaka pun tertawa anggung dengan punggung tangan menutup mulutnya. "Ufufufuuuuu, bercanda."

"Ekkhem." Kakashi batuk dengan sengaja.

Yasaka berhenti tertawa. Raut wajahnya kembali serius meski masih kelihatan menahan tawanya. "Ya baiklah, aku akan serius. Jadi begini, informanku mengatakan kalau mereka akan langsung memulai peperangan dengan Mitologi Olympus dan Dewa-Dewa Hindu-Buddha. Menurut mereka jika sudah berhasil menundukkan dua golongan superior itu, maka mitologi kecil sisanya pasti akan tunduk sendirinya tanpa perlu kekerasan."

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Berarti yang harus kita lakukan adalah tidak bertindak terlalu frontal. Perbuatan utusanku di Rumania pastinya dianggap sebagai tantangan perang oleh Aliansi Injil-Norse. Selain itu, salah satu muridku sempat bentrok dengan Sakra dari Reliji Hindu-Buddha dan temanku juga sudah mengalahkan Ares si Dewa Perang Olympus. Pastinya dua hal tersebut membuat Konoha diposisikan sebagai musuh kedua golongan superior itu. Kalau kita bertindak frontal, mereka bisa saja menghabisi kita duluan, lebih buruk lagi kalau mereka bekerja sama. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka semua tetap menganggap remeh persekutuan kita."

"Oh, terus?"

"Kita biarkan saja mereka berperang dulu. Saat mereka lemah, baru kita muncul."

"Hufft, aku mengerti. Itu garis besar rencana yang bagus, meski umum digunakan saat ada pertikaian antar banyak kubu."

"Memang begitu. Detail rencananya akan kita bahas saat semua pemimpin dari persekutuan kita berkumpul lengkap."

"Oke. Aku tunggu saat itu." ucap Yasaka.

"Lalu, bagaimana negosiasimu dengan dewa pemimpin Reliji Shinto?" tanya Kakashi to the point.

Yasaka menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk merasakan kenyamanan itu. Ia menjawab dengan mata terpejam meski terkesan sedikit tidak sopan, "Walau harus tiga kali aku datang ke Takamagahara, tapi hasilnya memuaskan."

Takamagahara adalah dunia langit tempat tinggal para dewa Shinto yang terkenal dan dipercayai banyak rakyat Jepang. Tempat itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Gunung Olympus bagi dewa-dewa Yunani maupun Nirvana yang merupakan tempat tinggal dewa-dewi Reliji Hindu.

"Meski belum ada kesepakatan tapi saat bernegosiasi, Dewi Amaterasu kelihatan sangat ingin membelot pada Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Odin yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya sejak insiden serangan Dewa Jahat Loki beberapa bulan lalu. Mungkin dia ingin menunggu semua dewa dalam reliji itu mendapat suara bulat, baru menyampaikan kata sepakat pada kita. Tapi kupikir itu hanya masalah waktu saja."

Karena mendapat jawaban yang cukup memuaskan, Kakashi tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Lalu topik pembicaraan pun habis lagi. Yasaka kelihatan sangat menikmati pemandangan dan suasana tenang dimensi ruang buatan yang diciptakan Sasuke dengan teknik Amenominaka.

Sasuke sendiri sengaja mendesain dimensi buatannya ini sebagai tempat yang nyaman, bukan tempat ekstrim seperi ciptaan Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Dunia lava, es, gravitasi tinggi, dan lainnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Yasaka tiba-tiba mengeluarkan smartphone lalu mengusap-ngusap layarnya.

Kakashi dan Sasuke menyerngit heran, bahkan ANBU Hawk yang memakai topeng pun jelas sekali kelihatan membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Dimensi ruang buatan ini kan tidak menyediakan jaringan selular, apalagi 3G dan 4G untuk internet?

tuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt...

Itu suara ketika melakukan panggilan.

Yasaka berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Kakashi. "Ini, kau harus berbicara dengannya."

"Aku?" Kakashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yasaka mengangguk.

Setelah Kakashi menerima smartphone, Yasaka pun duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula sambil tersenyum lembut.

tuuttt.

Tersambung. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Yasaka pada smartphonenya sehingga bisa digunakan walaupun tak ada sinyal.

"HALLOOOOOOOOWW...!"

Kakashi langsung menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya. Dia tidak ingin telinganya tuli akibat teriakan keras suara orang diseberang sana.

"Terima kasih sudah menelpon. Cepat, mudah, dan handal. Anda punya masalah? Dewa Yato siap melayani hanya dengan lima yen."

Tuuutttt...

Panggilan itu langsung diputus Kakashi. Ia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana tabiat si Dewa Gelandangan itu dari informasi yang diberikan anak buahnya. Bicara langsung tidak perlu. Cukup memberi koin lima yen, kesepakatan pasti beres.

"Cepat sekali menelponnya?" tanya Yasaka saat Kakashi mengembalikan smartphonenya.

"Kau dekat dengannya kan, Yasaka-himesama? Kurasa kau sudah tahu seperti apa dia."

"Iya juga sih. Heheee." balas Yasaka sambil tertawa kecil.

Brakkk..

Gedebukkk

Baammm

Praakkk,,, pyaaarr.

Suara benda-benda pecah yang berserakan terdengar makin keras seiring dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu yang berjalan mendekat. Kakashi sadar itu bukan muridnya si papan tripleks berjidat lebar, tapi jelas dari hawanya adalah seorang dewi. Dia diiringi oleh seorang makhluk berjenis roh, yaitu Shinki atau nama lainnya Regalia, yang merupakan senjata suci Dewa. Wujud manusia dari shinki itu adalah seorang pria dewasa berbadan kekar dan berjanggut tipis dengan rambut hitam yang klimis dan mengkilap.

Nampak kalau dewi itu berjalan menyapa setiap shinobi yang sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Dari penampakannya, Kakashi sudah menduga siapa julukan dewi itu. Hal serupa juga dipikirakan olah Sasuke dan Sai. Sedangkan Yasaka kelihatan tak peduli.

Ketika sampai di depan tenda, dewi itupun langsung menyapa semuanya dengan riang lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Yohalloooo... Watashiwa Kofuku desu."

Kakashi tak mau membalas sapaan itu. Dia tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.

Namun Kofuku langsung menarik tangan Kakashi untuk berjabat tangan.

"Neee, namamu Kaka-kun kan? Emmm, ayo kita kencan."

Sungguh, Kakashi ingin kabur. Bukan karena tidak ingin kencan, yang seperti ini sangat langka untuk Kakashi yang sudah tua tapi jones akut. Hanya saja mengingat apa julukan Kofuku, Kakashi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan dewi yang satu ini.

Sai maupun Sasuke sudah mundur lima langkah.

Kofuku tersenyum manis sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi, tak sedikitpun mau melepas.

Lalu,

Braackkk...

Suatu massa kental berlendir yang berwarna campuran hitam-kuning-putih mendarat di kepala Kakashi. Luberannya turun melewati wajah.

Shiittt.

Kakashi tahu itu, dari baunya pasti kotoran burung.

Kenapa bisa ada kotoran burung? Apa Sasuke sampai sedetail itu menciptakan dimensi ruang buatan hingga hewan-hewannya juga? Lalu ia kan berada dibawah naungan tenda. Tapi...

Ngooonnggg

Kakashi menatap ke atas. Sejak kapan atap tendanya bolong? Tanyanya tak habis pikir.

Sial memang, inilah dampak jika berdekatan dengan Kofuku si Dewi Kesialan jika kau adalah seorang manusia

"Horrraaaa. Kofuku, lebih baik kau main disana saja." Yasaka menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang dimana ada seekor kuda terikat. "Kasian Kakashi-san tahu."

"Mouuu, Yasa-chan tidak seru.!"

Pukkkk...

Si pelayan alias Shinki menepuk kepala merah muda majikannya. "Sudah cukup. Kita disini hanya untuk berkenalan dengan sekutu kita saja."

"Huwaaaaaaaa..."

Kofuku merengek dan mengangis serta berteriak 'tidaaaaakkkk' ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa untuk menjauh oleh pelayannya.

Kakashi bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Rambut kesayangannya sudah lumayan bersih setelah ia bersihkan dengan lap tangan yang diberikan oleh asistennya. Tapi tetap saja masih bau.

Kemudian...

Fyuuuuhhh...

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membawa terpaan pasir membuat Kakashi dan yang lain terpaksa menyipitkan matanya. Beberapa sosok tubuh muncul dari baliknya.

Ada sebelas orang. Yang paling depan adalah seorang perempuan mengenakan jas hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning panjang tergerai hingga di bawah lutut. Bibirnya yang seksi dipoles dengan lipstik merah. Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu menatap tajam bak ular kelaparan memelototi mangsanya.

Glekk...

Kakashi menelan ludah kasar. Hari apa ini sehingga dia sederet disuguhi hal tak terduga?

Si perempuan itu menatap Kakashi sebentar lalu beralih ke arah lain. Tanpa mau menyapa siapapun, dia berlalu pergi begitu saja menuju sebuah tenda kosong yang memang tampak disediakan khusus untuknya.

"Bishaaaaa...!"

Terdengar teriakan Kofuku yang berlari menyapa perempuan itu. Mereka tampak sudah saling kenal lama. Namun karena berbeda sifat dan tabiat, terjadilah kericuhan kecil.

Yasakan melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Kakashi. "Tolong maklumi saja ya dia. Bishamon sebagai dewi perang memang selalu begitu. Tapi aku jamin, dia benar-benar di pihak kita. Orang idealis dan punya harga diri tinggi seperti dia, mana mungkin membiarkan dirinya diinjak-injak orang lain."

Kakashi mengangguk pasrah.

Tiga orang yang baru disebut tadi adalah dewa yang eksistensinya cukup terkenal di kalangan penganut kepercayaan Shinto, kecuali Yato, mungkin. Mana ada manusia yang mau berdo'a pada dewa gelandangan atau dewa kemiskinan macam dia. Kalau Kofuku masih wajar dikenal banyak orang karena dewi kesialan itu menyamarkan dirinya dengan nama lain 'Ebisu' yang merupakan nama dewa keberuntungan.

Ketiga dewa tersebut bertindak independen tanpa memimpin sebuah pasukan. Kalau Bishamon dulu punya wilayah luas dan keluarga besar di Takamagahara, tapi karena sebuah tragedi memilukan, sekarang hanya ada dirinya saja. Dan ia pun lebih memilih menjadi dewa nomaden yang selalu berpindah tempat sambil membasmi para Ayakashi atau siluman-siluman jahat.

Setiap dewa itu memiliki senjata suci masing-masing untuk bertempur yang dinamakan Shinki atau Regalia. Setelah kesepakatan dicapai berkat negosiasi oleh Yasaka. Mereka langsung pindah ke dimensi ruang buatan ini sebagai markas pasukan. Lagipula mereka tak punya wilayah maupun rakyat yang harus dilindungi. Kecuali Yato, dia pasti masih sibuk dengan 'permohonan lima yen' untuk mengumpulkan uang demi mewujudkan impiannya memiliki kuil sendiri.

Aneh. Itulah kata singkat yang terukir didalam otak Kakashi. Tiga Dewa itu, yang katanya bersahabat sejak lama, benar-benar punya tabiat yang tak sedikitpun mencerminkan keagungan seorang Dewa.

"Oh iya, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi langsung menatap lurus ke arah mata Yasaka yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Emm, kudengar tempat persembunyian Konoha sudah di temukan ya, bahkan hampir saja diserang? Ares dari Olympus kan?"

"Ah itu. Benar sekali, Yasaka-himesama. Konoha tidak aman lagi sekarang. Meski belum ada satupun yang berhasil masuk kedalam Konoha, tapi hanya diketahui lokasinya saja sudah sangat buruk. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan musuh agar bisa masuk ke dalam Desa Konoha."

"Lalu tindakan apa yang kau ambil?"

Kakashi menghela nafas dan sedikit menurunkan bahunya. Punggungnya ia hempaskan pelan di sandaran sofa.

"Warga sipil hanya tersisa 15% saja di Konoha. Sebagian besarnya sudah dimigrasikan ke berbagai kota di Jepang dan membaur dengan manusia disana, sebagian lagi memilih hidup di pedesaan sesuai dengan profesi yang bisa dilakukan seperti bertani dan berkebun."

"Oooh."

"Shinobi level genin kutugaskan untuk mengawal warga sipil membaur didunia manusia. Lagipula mereka tidak punya cukup kemampuan untuk melawan makhluk supranatural. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan nyawa mereka. Jadi hanya shinobi chunin dan jounin saja yang akan berangkat perang."

"Bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi sungguh, kau pemimpin yang baik dan sangat memikirkan rakyatmu."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis walau tak terlihat karena tertutup maskernya. "Ya. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Yasaka-himesama."

Tak ada lagi yang perlu diperbincangkan, mungkin sebentar lagi Yasaka akan pulang ke Kyoto. Ia menggulirkan matanya sejenak untuk sekali lagi memandang panorama indah dimensi ruang yang diciptakan dengan teknik Amenominaka. Namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyipitkan mata kala menangkap sosok yang cukup ia kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang memegang sebilah tombak. Dia tampak berbicara serius dengan lima orang temannya, tidak, tapi mungkin kelompoknya.

Yasaka menatap Kakashi dengan wajah penasaran yang menuntut jawaban, "Dia kan?"

"Ya, benar. Dia adalah ..."

.

.

.

Tsubaki baru saja kembali dari ruang klub milik Rias, ia berjalan di koridor sekolah Akademi Kuoh. Siang ini benar-benar lengang, tak ada kejadian menghebohkan. Dia kembali dengan kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Hanya saja, barusan ia dipanggil oleh Sirzech ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Sebenarnya Sona yang dipanggil. Namun karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan bahwa Sona yang saat ini di Kuoh adalah bunshin Naruto yang melakukan henge jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sirzech secara empat mata, maka Tsubaki memutuskan bahwa dirinya lah yang harus memenuhi panggilan itu. Terserang flu bisa dia jadikan alasan sehingga Kaichou-nya berhalangan hadir.

Sona yang asli masih belum pulang sejak berangkat ke Rumania. Entah apa yang dilakukannya bertiga bersama Naruto dan Hinata? Sampai sekarang, Tsubaki belum mendapat khabar apapun.

Ternyata Sirzech hanya menyerahkan undangan pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game padanya, yang akan di laksanakan di Istana Gremory tiga hari lagi. Entah apa sebabnya sehingga Sirzech menyerahkannya secara langsung tanpa perwakilan, mungkin sekalian menjenguk Rias.

Selain menerima undangan, ia juga diberitahu beberapa aturan khusus untuk kelompoknya karena hanya kelompok Sona saja lah yang memiliki perage cadangan. Akan tidak adil jika suatu kelompok punya kelebihan bidak dibanding kelompok lainnya.

Tsubaki kini telah berada di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Dia pun membukanya tanpa mengetuk.

Saat melihat siapa di dalam, ia langsung menyadari ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada OSIS lain selain Sona, Naruto, dan Hinata. Ketika melihat raut wajah kelelahan dari wajah tiga orang itu, yang kini sedang duduk di sofa, Tsubaki yakin bahwa mereka bukanlah bunshin melainkan orang yang asli sudah pulang.

Sona melihat ke arah Tsubaki yang mematung setelah menutup pintu. "Habis darimana, Tsubaki?"

"Tadi ada panggilan dari Sirzech-sama, Kaichou. Beliau menyerahkan undangan pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game yang akan di gelar di Istana Gremory. Selain itu beliau juga mengatakan aturan khusus untuk kelompok kita yang memiliki peerage cadangan."

"Oh."

Sona merespon singkat. Dia kelelahan, jadi tak memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Bahkan Naruto sudah tertidur di sofa, mendengkur halus. Sedangkan Hinata mengusap-ngusap surai pirang Naruto agar tidur suaminya semakin nyenyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Oke, kek biasa untuk awalan arc baru selow aja, masih berupa scene-scene santai kecuali bagian Azazel yang masih dirundung emosi, untuk konflik yang serius dan menegangkan nanti-nanti saja.

Sirzech yang akan mengurus aksi penyusupan NaruHina. Chapter depan dimulainya rencananya. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Sirzech sang Maou terkuat? Dan ada apa dengan undangan khusus untuk tim Sona?

Sejak chapter ini, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi menyatakan Konoha sebagai musuh akibat perbuatan licik yang dilakukan Gaara pada Azazel.

Lalu, Azazel lagi-lagi memanfaatkan anak didiknya. Heheeee. Dia yang bekerja untuk mencari tahu tentang kelompok misterius. Apa nanti Tim Naruto akan ketahuan?

Satu hal yang sangat ironi, Sona yang jelas-jelas menjadi otak rencana Tim Naruto untuk membangkitkan Trihexa malah masuk sebagai anggota Tim Anti-Teroris [DxD]. Bagaimana jadinya nanti?

Koneko, Koneko, Koneko? Ntuh, dia muncul lagi. Hahaaaaa. Meski nanti perannya tidak besar dalam situasi dunia, tapi tetap penting.

Kemudian, ternyata Konoha sudah punya basecamp perang sendiri. Persiapan perang macam apa yang dilakukan Konoha disana? Siapa lagi yang jadi bagian dari sekutu-sekutu Konoha menantang Imperium of Bible? Dan siapa yang di lihat Yasaka?

NaruHina come back. Mereka jadi pusat cerita lagi mulai chapter depan. Udah cukup lama ga nongol semenjak fokus pada Holy Grail di Rumania.

Ulasan Review:

Killer Bee ga ada. Di bagian prolog FF ini, yang bermula dari pesta pernikahan NaruHina, Bee berhalangan hadir.

Apa alasan NaruHina dan Sona ke Rumania? Kan udah jelas kemarin, dia ingin menemui Rizevim. Lalu kenapa ga langsung pulang, malah mengamati situasi? Chap depan deh jawabannya.

Oh iya, ada yang mengaitkan terbongkarnya identitas NaruHina oleh Azazel dengan hubungan Hinata-Serafall pasca pertarungan mereka? Hmmmm, bisa jadi bisa jadi. Tunggu saja lah, sebenarnya apa kesepakatan antara Hinata dengan Serafall.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau Holy Grail sebagai pengganti Edo Tensei. Ga sepenuhnya begitu sih, ada beberapa kelemahan Edo Tensei yang ga ada di Holy Grail. Lalu teknik penggunaan dan output yang lebih maksimal dengan Holy Grail pula. Meski ada juga kelebihan Edo Tensei dibanding itu. Tapi tunggu saja lah nanti kejutannya. Hahaaa.

Susano'o tingginya 100 meter ya? Atau memang 50 meter? Emmm, biarin aja deh yang kemarin. Anggap saja Sasuke bisa mengatur ukuran Susano'onya sekehendak hati sesuai keperluan. Bahkan kalau mau, anggap ini sebagai teknik baru Sasuke yang mungkin keluar nanti. Hihiiii.

Tim Vali muncul saat rating game? Errr, eheeee. Entah lah, :v

Kiba Vs Slash Dog Tobio Ikuse? Whaahaaa, saran yang menarik. Ane simpan dulu. Walau ane ga janji, tapi terima kasih.

Hubungan apa antara hal yang ditemukan Gaara saat berkelana di padang pasir Gurun Sahara dengan Holy Grail yang ia rampas? Apa berkaitan dengan Mitologi Egypt yang di FF ini sudah punah? Tapi yang jelas untuk saat ini kukatakan, tidak mungkin membangkitkan semua dewa mitologi itu beserta pasukannya. Itu sama sekali TIDAK LOGIS. Rizevim aja harus susah payah membangkitkan Trihexa dengan Holy Grail, apa lagi Gaara. Lagipula Holy Grailnya cuma satu bagian, tidak tiga sekaligus. Makanya kubilang tidak logis. Hihiii, jadi nantikan saja kejutan apa yang akan dibuat Gaara.

Lalu untuk yang mengeluhkan pertarungan Issei melawan Gaara yang tak melibatkan Ddraig menyusun strategi, begitupula dengan Shukaku. Aku minta maaf dah. Khilaf ane. Emang betul pasti akan menarik jika dua monster itu ikut bicara, kek pertarungan Naruto Vs Vali di Venesia yang mana Albion aktif memberi masukan untuk Vali.

Nice lah, untuk yang berhasil mengetahui konsep teknik pasir besi Satetsu milik Gaara kemarin. Berbeda jauh dengan Kazekage Ketiga, tetapi prinsipnya sama dengan teknik milik Mikoto Misaka dari anime To Aru Majutsu Index.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 20 Nopember 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Kakashi tersenyum tipis walau tak terlihat karena tertutup maskernya. "Ya. Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Yasaka-himesama."_

 _Tak ada lagi yang perlu diperbincangkan, mungkin sebentar lagi Yasaka akan pulang ke Kyoto. Ia menggulirkan matanya sejenak untuk sekali lagi memandang panorama indah dimensi ruang yang diciptakan dengan teknik Amenominaka. Namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyipitkan mata kala menangkap sosok yang cukup ia kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang memegang sebilah tombak. Dia tampak berbicara serius dengan lima orang temannya, tidak, tapi mungkin kelompoknya._

 _Yasaka menatap Kakashi dengan wajah penasaran yang menuntut jawaban, "Dia kan?"_

 _"Ya, benar. Dia adalah ..."_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 62: Perangkap.**

 **.**

 **-Kuoh Gakuen-**

Tsubaki baru saja kembali dari ruang klub milik Rias, ia berjalan di koridor sekolah Akademi Kuoh. Siang ini benar-benar lengang, tak ada kejadian menghebohkan. Dia kembali dengan kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Hanya saja, barusan ia dipanggil oleh Sirzech ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Sebenarnya Sona lah yang dipanggil. Namun karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan bahwa Sona yang saat ini di Kuoh adalah bunshin Naruto yang melakukan henge jika berhadapan langsung dengan Sirzech secara empat mata, maka Tsubaki memutuskan bahwa dirinya lah yang harus memenuhi panggilan itu. Terserang flu bisa dia jadikan alasan sehingga Kaichou-nya berhalangan hadir.

Sona yang asli masih belum pulang sejak berangkat ke Rumania. Entah apa yang dilakukannya bertiga bersama Naruto dan Hinata? Sampai sekarang, Tsubaki belum mendapat khabar apapun.

Ternyata Sirzech hanya menyerahkan undangan pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game padanya yang akan di laksanakan di Istana Gremory lima hari lagi. Entah apa sebabnya sehingga Sirzech menyerahkannya secara langsung tanpa perwakilan, mungkin sekalian menjenguk Rias.

Selain menerima undangan, ia juga diberitahu beberapa aturan khusus untuk kelompoknya karena hanya kelompok Sona Sitri saja lah yang memiliki perage ekstra. Akan tidak adil jika suatu kelompok punya kelebihan bidak dibanding kelompok lainnya.

Tsubaki kini telah berada di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Dia pun membukanya tanpa mengetuk, kemudian masuk kedalam.

Saat melihat siapa di dalam, ia langsung menyadari ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada anggota OSIS lain selain Sona, Naruto, dan Hinata. Ketika melihat raut kelelahan dari wajah tiga orang itu, yang kini sedang duduk di sofa, Tsubaki yakin bahwa mereka bukanlah bunshin melainkan orang yang asli sudah pulang.

Sona menoleh ke arah Tsubaki yang mematung setelah menutup pintu. "Habis darimana, Tsubaki?"

"Tadi ada panggilan dari Sirzech-sama, Kaichou. Beliau menyerahkan undangan pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game yang akan digelar di Istana Gremory. Selain itu, beliau juga mengatakan aturan khusus untuk kelompok kita yang memiliki peerage ekstra."

"Oh."

Sona merespon singkat. Dia kelelahan, jadi tak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Bahkan Naruto sudah tertidur di sofa, mendengkur halus. Sedangkan Hinata mengusap-ngusap surai pirang Naruto agar tidur suaminya semakin nyenyak.

Tsubaki memakluminya, ini hari keenam sejak Sona, Naruto, dan Hinata pergi dari Kuoh. Hampir satu minggu melakukan pekerjaan berat, tentu membuat tubuh kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sona menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi, tertidur bersandar di sofa yang letaknya berseberangan dengan Naruto. Pasti Sona bekerja sangat keras selama seminggu ini.

Tsubaki menatap Hinata yang dengan telaten sambil tersenyum senang mengelus rambut Naruto. Dia iri, ingin juga dirinya bisa melakukan hal itu pada orang yang ia sukai, seorang iblis cassanova dari kelompok Rias. Tak ingin membayangkan hal itu lebih jauh, ia pun menggeleng sekali lalu menyapa sang indigo.

"Hinata-san, lebih baik kau bawa suamimu ke kamar. Biar aku yang mengurus Kaichou."

Hinata sedikit tersentak karena suara Tsubaki, ia tadi seperti keasyikan dengan dunianya. Setelah menatap si Wakil Ketua OSIS, Hinata mengangguk. Dia mengalungkan lengan Naruto ke bahunya sendiri.

"Ayo Naruto-kun. Tidurnya di kamar saja ya."

"Ennggggh. Ruuaammeennn, nyam nyam."

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendapati suaminya yang mengigau. Bahkan Tsubaki juga ikut tersenyum.

"Iya, ramennya ada di kamar." Hinata menyahut igauan suaminya. Dia memapah Naruto berjalan menuju kamar khusus yang tersedia di balik ruang OSIS.

"Nyammm, suapin!"

"Iya, aku suapin."

"Ugggh, dari mulutmu, Hime." muncul seringaian nakal di bibir Naruto.

gtokkk...

"Awwnggghh..."

Hinata memukul pelan kepala suaminya. Ada-ada saja, mengigau pun masih saja mesum. Membuatnya malu karena dilihat Tsubaki. Untung saja tidak ada anggota OSIS yang lain.

Setelah membawa Naruto ke kamar, Hinata yang mengantuk sekalian ikut tidur juga, di kasur yang sama. Tak ada yang melarang kan?

Tsubaki mengambil selimut untuk dipakaikan pada Sona yang tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk. Setelah itu, dia mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen kepengurusan OSIS yang masih belum selesai.

~~Lima jam kemudian~~

Saat hari sudah mulai senja, barulah Sona terbangun. Menggeliat selama tiga menit untuk menyamankan badannya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dalam posisi kurang nyaman, diakhiri dengan menguap sekali. Dia mengambil kacamata yang berada di atas meja depan sofa lalu memakainya. Matanya berkeliling menyusur tiap sudut ruangan OSIS, ada Tsubaki yang ternyata masih belum pulang, sedang mengerjakan dokumen di mejanya.

Sona memijit-mijit pelipisnya karena kepalaya terasa sedikit pusing.

"Kaichou, minumlah."

Tsubaki yang langsung sadar King-nya sudah terbangun, langsung bergegas mengambilkan air minum.

Sona minum dengan pelan. Satu gelas penuh berukuran sedang tandas sampai tetes terakhir. Benar-benar kelelahan rupanya. Dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya, matanya dipejamkan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran dan pikirannya kembali.

Setelah membuka mata, Sona melirik Tsubaki yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya, "Apa ada hal penting yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada disini?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak.

"Ada. Tim Anti-Teror DxD sudah dibentuk sejak kemarin siang."

"Oh, yang itu ya? Aku sudah tahu, Naruto-san yang memberitahukannya ketika kami bertiga baru sampai di sini. Ingatan dari bunshinnya yang berada disini selama seminggu kembali ke tubuh asli saat bunshinnya dilepas."

Tsubaki mengangguk, jutsu ninja memang ada-ada saja kelebihannya, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh iblis bahkan makhluk supranatural manapun.

Sona menggeliatkan lagi badannya yang masih terasa pegal, mungkin efek bangun tidur masih terasa. "Tim DxD huh? Aku yakin itu ide bermula dari Azazel-sensei. Kelihatannya saja untuk menghentikan teroris, tapi aku yakin ada maksud terselubung di balik itu."

"Eh. Apa maksudmu, Kaichou?" tanya Tsubaki penasaran.

"Selama di Rumania, kami terus menerus mengawasi pergerakan Rizevim secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Saat Azazel bertanya tentang Ophis, pak tua itu menjawab bahwa sekelompok anak muda yang memberikan Ophis rusak padanya, meski tidak menyebutkan identitas kami."

"Mungkin kah Azazel-sensei penasaran tentang kelompok kita yang bergerak di belakang Rizevim?"

Sona menatap lurus ke arah Tsubaki yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Pastinya. Dia pasti memberitahukan hal ini pada petinggi Aliansi yang lain. Aku curiga, tujuan terselubung di balik pembentukan Tim DxD adalah untuk mencari tahu, menemukan, lalu menghentikan tim kita."

"Kemungkinan besar memang begitu, Kaichou. Tapi..."

"Tapi mereka salah langkah karena memasukkan kita kedalam Tim DxD itu sendiri. Khukhukhuuu.."

Melihat Sona yang tertawa mengerikan, Tsubaki jadi pangling, benar-benar OOC. Ia merasa yang di depannya bukanlah Sona yang ia kenal, bukan Sona si perpeksionis perwaris tahta keluarga Sitri. Ternyata terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Naruto dan Hinata membuat Sona berubah. Tsubaki meratapi itu.

Dengan takut-takut, Tsubaki menyela tawa Sona. "A-anoo Ka-kaichou, lalu setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Ekkhem." Sona kembali ke sifat asalnya. "Tetap pada rencana awal. Lagipula progres rencana yang kita jalankan sudah 35%, dan akan kita percepat mulai sekarang. Aku juga sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Hinata-san. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan rencana Azazel-sensei."

"Tapi, tetap saja kan? Takutnya Azazel-sensei bertindak diluar dugaan. Kita tahu sendiri dia itu ilmuan jenius."

"Kau meragukan kejeniusanku huh?" ekspresi Sona berubah sinis dengan mata menatap tajam pada Tsubaki.

"Eh, maaf. Bukan itu. Tapi..."

Sona duduk menyandar kembali, "Iya, aku paham. Aku serahkan hal itu pada Rugal dan Bennia-chan. Azazel-sensei dan orang-orang lainnya tidak terlalu mengenal dan tahu kemampuan dua budakku yang paling baru itu, jadi mereka pasti bisa bergerak lebih leluasa secara rahasia dan menyabotase Tim DxD."

"Aku mengerti, Kaichou."

"Huufft. Kalau begitu, kau yang jelaskan detail tugasnya pada Rugal dan Bennia-chan ya. Aku yakin di kepalamu sudah ada rencana."

Tsubaki mengangguk. Ini perintah mutlak dari Sona yang harus ia laksanakan. Begini-begini sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, otak Tsubaki hanya sedikit lebih tumpul jika dibandingkan dengan Sona. Tentu sangat mengerikan dan amat tajam kalau dibandingkan orang biasa.

Ekspresi Sona tampak seperti orang yang melupakan sesuatu hingga kemudian dia berceletuk, "Oh iya, apa Naruto-san dan Hinata-san sudah pulang? Seingatku, tadi sebelum aku tertidur mereka masih disini."

"Tidak, Kaichou. Mereka juga kelelahan, jadi mereka berdua kusuruh tidur bersama di kamar sebelah."

"Tch.!"

Sona mendecih. Pasangan suami istri itu seenaknya memakai ruangannya, tanpa memikirkan hatinya yang ngejleb bagai ditusuk paku. Apalagi membayangkan mereka tidur bersama, euuuhhh, paku yang menusuk dan menghujam jantung terasa ratusan kali lebih banyak.

Melupakan hal itu, ada suatu hal yang membuat Tsubaki penasaran, "Emm, Kaichou. Kenapa kalian bertiga pulang terlambat? Padahal Azazel-sensei, Rias dan lainnya sudah pulang duluan. Kasus di Rumania sudah selesai empat hari lalu, tapi kenapa kalian baru pulang hari ini?"

"Oh, ini gara-gara si pak tua Rizevim yang bodoh itu."

Tsubaki tidak mengerti. Mana mungkin Rizevim itu orang bodoh, tak mungkin orang bodoh bisa memimpin Khaos Brigade dan berencana membangkitkan Trihexa.

"Maksudku dia jenius, hanya saja kelakuannya seperti anak-anak. Bahkan dia sendiri mengakui kalau dirinya adalah orang tua pengidap sindrom chuunibyou."

"Aku masih belum mengerti, Kaichou?" tanya Tsubaki karena semakin tidak paham.

"Huuuuuufft..." Sona mendesahkan nafas panjang. "Rizevim itu tipe penjahat mainstream. Coba kau pikirkan, Tsubaki! Dengan entengnya dia menunjukkan Ophis yang kami memberikan padanya dihadapan musuh, padahal kami memberikannya untuk mensupport rencana dia saat situasi khusus. Selain itu, dia juga seenaknya membeberkan impiannya untuk membangkitkan Trihxa kepada semua orang. Apa itu tidak bodoh namanya? Perbuatannya itu membuat banyak golongan semakin mewaspadai gerakannya, akibatnya rencana pasti terhambat. Lihat sekarang hasilnya, Tim Anti-Teror DxD sudah dibentuk untuk melawan rencana Rizevim."

Kalimat-kalimat itu dikeluarkan Sona dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Gara-gara hal itu, dia terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan tambahan.

"Apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kau terlambat pulang?"

"Karena hal itu lah, aku, Naruto-san, dan Hinata-san harus berkeliling dunia ke berbagai tempat mitologis yang tersisa diseluruh dunia ini untuk menyebarluaskan berita hoax tentang insiden di Rumania.?"

"Huh?" Tsubaki sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Sona menata lurus mata Tsubaki yang menuntut jawaban jelas darinya. "Kau pasti sudah diberitahu oleh para petinggi tentang situasi politik dunia yang terbelah karena masalah yang dibuat utusan Konoha, Rizevim, dan Azazel-sensei yang berebut Holy Grail kan?"

"Iya." ucap Tsubaki sambil mengangguk.

"Itu karena kami bertiga memutar balik fakta dan membuat berita-berita bohong lalu menyebarkan ke seluruh dunia. Tujuannya agar semua mitologi tidak bersatu melawan Rizevim dengan memanfaatkan permusuhan antara Konoha dengan Aliansi. Jika situasi politik memanas, perhatian yang ditujukan pada aksi teror Rizevim akan berkurang. Dengan begitu, rencana akan lebih mudah dijalankan."

Tsubaki paham sekarang. Bagaimanapun caranya, impian Rizevim membangkitkan Trihexa tidak boleh tersendat, bahkan kalau perlu harus dipercepat karena kiamat keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ tidak bisa menunggu. Sona sudah bekerja keras dalam mempermainkan panggung dunia. Ia tidak segan membiarkan kaumnya sendiri dalam bahaya. Yang menjadi prioritas adalah menyelamatkan dunia dengan membantu misi Naruto dan Hinata. Hal ini dia lakukan juga demi mewujudkan impiannya dimasa depan untuk membangun sekolah Rating Game bagi semua golongan dari iblis kelas rendah sampai kelas tinggi, dari yang tidak berbakat sampai keturunan keluarga bangsawan. Tentu ia sudah sangat mengerti kalau tidak akan ada masa depan jika misi Naruto dan Hinata gagal.

Dalam hal ini pun, tampaknya Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang termasuk ke dalam tim juga tak segan membiarkan Konoha yang merupakan tempat mereka berasal, berperang melawan ras supranatural dan mitologi-mitologi superior. Tsubaki sekarang yakin, kekuatan Desa Ninja Konoha tak main-main jika memang berani melakukannya.

Selesai dengan pikirannya, Tsubaki kembali bertanya. "Oh iya, Kaichou. Bagaimana caranya kalian bertiga menyebarkan berita-berita palsu itu?"

"Dengan bekal pengetahuanku tentang lokasi semua tempat mitologis, kami berpindah ke setiap tempat menggunakan _Cube_ milik Hinata-san. Menyusup kesana dengan Naruto-san menyamarkan diri sebagai makhluk dari tempat-tempat itu menggunakan teknik Henge-Spesial agar bisa meniru aura keberadaan dari setiap jenis makhluk supranatural. Ada puluhan tempat yang harus kami datangi, makanya empat hari baru selesai."

Tsubaki mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apalagi sampai Sona yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tsubaki, kau bilang tadi kau dipanggil Sirzech-sama kan?"

"Iya. Beliau memanggil kelompok kita karena ada aturan khusus untuk tim kita yang memiliki bidak evil piece lebih banyak dari yang lain."

"Apa katanya?"

"Aturannya normal seperti rating game yang sudah-sudah. Tipe permainan akan diumumkan sesaat sebelum permainan dimulai. Tapi khusus untuk kita, Sirzech-sama meminta kita mendaftarkan pemain penuh satu set bidak yang ikut rating game setiap tiga pertandingan berturut-turut. Jadi selama tiga pertandingan, yang bermain totalnya sama dengan nilai 16 bidak sedangkan bidak ekstra tidak diijinkan ikut, sehingga tidak ada pergantian pemain. Setelah tiga pertandingan itu, kita diberikan hak untuk mengatur ulang formasi tim dengan memasukkan pemain cadangan dan mengeluarkan pemain yang terluka atau tidak bisa ikut bermain lagi untuk tiga pertandingan berikutnya. Begitu seterusnya, pergantian pemain hanya boleh dilakukan setiap tiga pertandingan."

"Itu saja?"

Tsubaki mengangguk, "Iya, Kaichou."

"Lalu, undangan pesta pembukaan?"

"Pesta pembukaan digelar di wilayah Gremory, didalam kompleks istana karena sebagai penanggung jawab event turnamen rating game, Sirzech-sama lah yang menjadi tuan rumah."

"Ada hal lain lagi?"

"Tidak ada, Kaichou."

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada semua anggota kelompok OSIS untuk bersiap-siap."

"Eh?" Tsubaki tampak tidak mengerti.

Sona tersenyum tipis, "Maksudku, siapkan gaun kalian, beli yang terbaik. Tentu kalian ingin tampil cantik dan menawan di pesta nanti kan?"

Tsubaki mengangguk. Dia cukup senang karena sang Kaichou memahami keinginan alamiah mereka sebagai perempuan.

.

.

.

 **-Gremory's Territory-**

Malam ini adalah malam yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh hampir seluruh penduduk Underworld. Bertempat di salah satu wilayah keluarga bangsawan yang termasuk dalam 72 pilar Iblis, Istana Gremory, digelar pesta terbesar sepanjang sejarah Dunia Bawah, pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game.

Rating Game itu sendiri biasanya dilangsungkan dalam beberapa kasta atau tingkatan yang membagi-bagi peserta kedalam keluarga bangsawan dan non-bangsawan, lalu peserta iblis kelas tinggi, menengah, hingga bawah. Namun pada hari ini, momen yang hanya berlangsung setiap 50 tahun sekali, diselenggarakankan event terbesar Turnamen Rating Game yang mengikutsertakan sampai 200 peserta dari berbagai golongan dan level iblis tanpa membeda-bendakan kasta.

Menilik pada salah satu elevator yang disediakan untuk mengantarkan tamu menuju aula pesta yang terletak di lantai atas.

Ukuran elevator sangat besar, sesuai untuk Istana Gremory yang begitu megah, dan lagi elevator ini memang disediakan khusus untuk setiap tamu undangan. Jumlah maksimal yang dapat ditampung elevator mencapai 25 orang, itupun tidak membuat elevator menjadi sesak karena saking luasnya bilik elevator tersebut.

Ada dua tamu yang menggunakan elevator itu bersama menuju ruang pesta, Tim Sona dan Tim Rias. Kedua tim sampai didepan bangunan pesta pada waktu bersamaan. Mereka masing-masing diantar dengan sebuah limosin mewah. Tim Rias sendiri datang dari residen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Rias Gremory, sedangkan Sona dijemput oleh panitia di tempat khusus kedatangan tamu yang dibangun lebih mewah dari bandara terbesar di dunia manusia.

Rias dan Sona berdiri berdampingan di depan, tepat menghadap pintu elevator. Tak ada obrolan penting, hanya sebatas ucapan saling menyemangati agar memenangkan setiap pertandingan nanti. Selain itu, juga keluhan Rias yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta ini. Sona sendiri lebih banyak mendengarkan.

Dibelakang mereka, tampak hampir setiap budak yang menunjukkan ekpresi gugup di wajah. Mau bagaimana lagi?, ini pesta besar pertama yang mereka hadiri dimana akan ada banyak orang penting dan terhormat didalamnya. Yang paling gugup adalah Issei, dia yang berlatar belakang manusia biasa yang hidup sederhana di perumahan biasa di salah satu perfektur Kota Kuoh, kini menghadiri pesta besar yang dihadiri para raja dan dewa.

Jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Mengenakan baju mewah merk ternama yang didesain khusus untuk menghadiri pesta kalangan atas. Para pemuda yang begitu gagah dan tampan, juga para gadis yang tampil cantik dan anggun sampai siapapun akan pangling melihatnya karena jauh sekali berbeda dengan penampilan mereka yang biasa. Para gadis tak satupun yang tak mengenakan gaun, gaun indah yang glamour dan seksi.

Salah satunya Uzumaki Hinata, mengenakan gaun pesta dengan desain simpel namun tidak mengurangi kesan anggun dan elegan, berbahan kain sutra mahal agak mengkilap berwarna ungu gelap dengan bagian punggung terbuka sehingga menampakkan kulit putih dan mulusnya yang lebih indah dari porselin terbaik sekalipun. Begitu halnya pula dengan gadis-gadis lain, tak ada satupun yang tak tampil menarik dan menawan.

Pintu elevator terbuka, semuanya melangkah keluar melewati koridor lebar yang didekorasi dengan mewah.

Mereka semua, 12 orang dari Tim Sona dan 9 orang dari Tim Rias dituntun ke dalam sebuah aula mewah dimana semua tamu pesta berkumpul. Di lantai yang amat sangat luas ini terdapat kerumunan Iblis, Malaikat, bahkan Dewa. Tak ketinggalan makanan-makanan yang kelihatan sangat lezat. Langit-langit aula seperti pada ruang pesta kebanyakan, dihias dengan chandelier besar.

Sebagian tamu pesta berhenti berbicara manakala kedua tim itu memasuki ruang pesta. Sorot mata terpesona dan kata-kata kekaguman terlontar dari mereka.

Berbagai pujian ditujukan secara langsung pada Rias.

"Tuan Putri Rias, anda menjadi semakin dan semakin cantik."

"Sirzechs-sama pasti sangat bangga."

Hal itu sebenarnya wajar, tak bisa dicegah karena selain sebagai seorang putri dari salah satu Keluarga 72 pilar Iblis, Rias juga adik seorang Maou terkuat dan disegani, kemudian Rias juga seorang selebriti di Underworld. Tak ada satupun yang tak mengenalnya.

"Uuu, banyak sekali orangnya." Gasper berbicara takut-takut dengan badan merinding. Dia yang pada dasarnya hikkikomori pasti tidak terbiasa berkumpul dengan banyak orang.

Sona tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak tampak iri dengan sambutan dan pujian yang ditujukan untuk sahabatnya.

"Rias, kita berpisah disini. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin aku sapa." ucap Sona.

"Ya, silahkan saja. Kami juga harus menyapa beberapa kenalan." sahut Rias.

Kedua tuan putri ini tentu memiliki kenalan penting yang berbeda, yang juga hadir dalam pesta megah malam ini. Lagipula sisi popularitas mereka berbeda sehingga memiliki basis penggemar sendiri-sendiri, dan mereka juga harus disapa.

Sona berjalan ke arah kiri, diiringi oleh semua peeragenya.

Selama didalam aula pesta, para peerage yang biasanya ribut, suka bercanda dan bermain-main, malam ini tampak lebih banyak diam, tenang, dan bersikap layaknya seorang tamu pesta sungguhan. Tentu saja harus menga sikap agar tidak mempermalukan King mereka dihadapan orang banyak. Rias dikenal sebagai selebriti, sedangkan Sona populer sebagai iblis muda jenius.

Mari kita sebutkan siapa saja tamu undangan pesta ini sehingga disebut sebagai pesta terbesar dan termegah sepanjang sejarah Underworld.

Sejak berbagai masalah yang menerpa dunia supranatural dari masa lalu hingga sekarang, arah dan hubungan antar setiap ras pun berubah. Mereka yang dulunya mengisolasi diri bahkan cenderung bermusuhan kini mulai terbuka. Event yang sebenarnya hanya untuk ras Iblis, juga dihadiri oleh orang luar. Ada mitra-mitra yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Underwolrd, bahkan dewa-dewa dari berbagai tempat mitologi juga berhadir. Meski situasi politik tengah memanas akibat teror yang dilakukan oleh Khaos Brigade, namun malam ini mereka ingin melupakan masalah itu sejenak dan menikmati pesta.

Sebagai tuan rumah, adalah Sirzech Gremory Lucifer. Dia adalah penanggung jawab Turnamen Rating Game dan memutuskan untuk membuat pesta pembukaan di istananya sendiri. Selain dia, tentu saja ada tiga Maou lainnya. Ajuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus, serta Serafall sebagai Maou perempuan bergelar Leviathan yang malam ini tampil menawan dengan gaun glamour dan berkerlap-kerlip. Dia tidak memakai pakaian cosplay agar tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Sebagai mitra utama Underworld, banyak petinggi-petinggi dan orang penting dari Grigori dan Surga yang hadir. Sebut saja Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Dia didampingi wakilnya, Shemhazai. Ada juga petinggi Malaikat jatuh yang lain seperti Baraqiel, bahkan para peneliti di institut Grigori yaitu Sahariel dan Tamiel. Slah Dog Tubio Ikuse datang sendirian tanpa anggota timnya sebagai ajudan Azazel.

Kemudian dari Surga berhadir Four Great Seraph, yakni Gabriel, Raphael, dan Uriel, serta Sang Archangel tangan kanan The God of Bible, Michael. Pertama kali sejak ribuan tahun lalu mereka meninggalkan Surga dan menginjakkan kaki lagi di Dunia Bawah.

Pesta ini juga mengundang dewa-dewa dari berbagai tempat mitologis. Meski tidak semua yang diundang dapat berhadir, namun yang hadir cukup untuk mewakili golongan masing-masing.

Ada Zeus dari gunung Olympus, dia mewakili mitologinya. Padahal ada dewa dan dewi yang lain yang juga diundang, tapi mungkin enggan berhadir karena hubungan Olympus dengan Surga sebagai mitra utama ras Iblis sedang renggang akibat ulah Hades yang mengirim ribuan pasukan Grim Reaper ke Venesia tanpa meminta ijin pada Surga. Venesia yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Vatikan termasuk salah satu teritori Surga di dunia manusia. Namun ada satu dewa dari Olympus yang ternyata juga hadir, dia adalah Ares sang Dewa Perang. Mungkin karena rating game ini mengadu kekuatan tempur setiap peserta, maka dari itulah dia tertarik.

Dari Reliji Hindu-Budhha. Hanya diwakili oleh salah satu Dewa Trimurti yaitu Dewa Brahma. Sebenarnya ia pun punya masalah sendiri ditempat asalnya, namun demi menghormati pihak pengundang, ia menyempatkan diri berhadir tapi sudah memberitahu kepada panitia bahwa akan pulang sebelum pesta pembukaan selesai. Saat ini, internal Reliji Hindu-Buddha tengah bergejolak akibat perbedaan ideologi yang memecah banyak dewa-dewi menjadi dua kubu. Meski masih terjadi perang urat saraf, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat akan terjadi bentrok. Akan tetapi, Dewa yang katanya memicu konflik disana dan berperan besar membuat suasana jadi panas, ternyata dengan ekspresi senang tanpa beban hadir pula di pesta ini. Dia, Indra Sang Dewa Perang atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Sakra. Dia tak sendiri, tapi dikawal oleh pelayannya, seorang Youkai legendaris, Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong Generasi Pertama.

Kemudian mitologi yang menyatakan dukungan penuh terhadap pakta perdamaian Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang dideklarasikan di Kuoh, Mitologi Norse, menghadirkan dua dewa tertinggi. Odin sang dewa ketua bersama putranya, dewa terkuat dari Norse, Thor.

Nampak setiap petinggi bercengkrama di ruangan lantai dua yang kelihatan seperti balkon dari lantai dasar aula pesta, itu terlihat seperti tempat berkumpul tamu-tamu Super-VIP. Mereka adalah orang hebat dari berbagai fraksi. Hanya saja kalau diperhatikan dengan teliti, suasananya terasa kaku dan agak mencekam. Wajar saja karena setiap dari mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kepentingan masing-masing meski diluarnya ingin menikmati pesta.

Beralih ke salah satu sudut aula pesta yang lain, berkumpul para orang tua. Bercengkrama lepas dan saling bernostalgia. Mereka kebanyakan adalah para kepala keluarga dari setiap pilar keluarga iblis Underworld. Beberapa di antaranya yang cukup terkenal yaitu Zeoticus dan Venelena Gremory. Mereka bedua membawa cucu mereka, Milicas Gremory. Kemudian ada Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex, bersama putrinya Ravel Phenex. Ada pula kepala Keluarga Great King, yakni Zekram Bael. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ternyata ada seorang tamu yang terlihat menyendiri. Dia adalah pemimpin dari Shinsengumi sekaligus salah satu peerage Sirzech Lucifer yang mengkonsumsi dua bidak Knight, Shouji Okita.

Beralih lagi, ada pula tempat para tamu bukan petinggi namun punya kedudukan yang disegani dan dihormati dikalangan para tamu pesta. Ada Tannin, mantan Dragon-King yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Dia kini menggunakan wujud mini, terbang didekat seorang paruh baya yang juga dikenal banyak orang. Mephistopheles, ketua Asosiasi Penyihir yang sudah bekerja sama dengan ras iblis sejak dahulu kala. Sudah jadi tradisi setiap penyihir melakukan kontrak dengan iblis. Mephistopheles punya hubungan dekat dengan Tannin, dalam satu kesatuan peerage, Mephistopheles adalah King sedangkan Tannin mengkonsumsi bidak Queen. Namun selain itu, Tannin juga menggunakan evil piece sendiri sebagai King, hanya saja dia independen tanpa satupun peerage. Meski begitu, dia termasuk top 10 ranking Rating Game sedunia.

Yasaka, Ratu Kaum Youkai Kyoto juga diundang. Karena tak ada teman bicara, dia memilih untuk mendekati para Brave Saint muda reinkarnasi malaikat. Mengakrabkan diri karena sebelumnya tidak saling kenal dan bertemu. Ada Joker Dulio yang kelihatan sibuk makan-makan dan ditegur oleh Griselda. Hanya Irina yang menyambut Yasaka dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu titik inilah yang sebenarnya paling panas, tempat berkumpulnya peserta-peserta kehormatan yang diundang pada acara pesta pembukaan. Mereka adalah peserta rating game yang menduduki posisi puncak sejak lama. Pertama yang dijuluki sebagai Emperor Bellial diperingkat nomor satu, Diehauser, berbicara sombong pada peserta lain. Ruval yang masuk Top10 hanya melirik sekilas dengan tatapan tidak suka. Berbeda dengan Roygun Belphegor di posisi kedua dan Bedeze Abaddon di posisi ketiga yang dengan senang hati membalas ucapan Diehauser. Tampak tiga orang itu sedang perang urat saraf dan beradu kesombongan.

Semua orang itulah, orang-orang penting, terkenal, terhormat, dan disegani dari berbagai tempat dan golongan berkumpul sehingga menjadikan pesta ini begitu luar biasa.

Selain mereka, ada juga sudut ruangan yang kini digunakan oleh para peserta muda unggulan dan favorit penonton untuk berkumpul meski mereka tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan masyarakat kelas atas. Ada empat tim yang dijuluki sebagai Rokie Four, mereka adalah Tim Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Rias, dan Sona. Keempat King dari peerage masing-masing itu berdiri didekat sebuah banquet yang menyajikan makanan lezat dan sebuah meja tempat meletakkan gelas-gelas minuman. Sona dan Rias belum lama berkumpul di tempat ini setelah masing-masing menyapa beberapa kenalan sebelumnya.

Mereka berempat berbicara santai karena hubungan mereka yang memang cukup dekat. Rias dan Sairaorg adalah saudara sepupu. Sona dan Rias sahabat dekat sejak kecil. Seekvaira pun punya hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Sairaorg sebab mereka sering bertemu. Sairaorg adalah pewaris keluarga Great-King Bael yang posisinya secara eksekutif satu tingkat dibawah Maou sedangkan Seekvaira adalah pewaris tahta keluarga Agares yang berperingkat Archduke, juru bicara sekaligus agen dari Maou. Jadi, misalkan Maou disebut sebagai presiden sebuah perusahaan, maka Bael sebagai wakilnya dan Agares adalah direktur eksekutif

Saat mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, berempat saja tanpa ditemani peerage masing-masing, datang seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang nampak ramah namun menyiratkan hawa permusuhan. Dia adalah keturunan keluarga Astaroth, tempat Maou Falbium Asmodeus berasal. Namanya Diodora Astaroth.

"Selamat malam, Rias-ojousama." sapanya pada sang putri Gremory sembari membungkukkan badan. Tanpa ijin dia meraih tangan Rias dan menciumnya singkat. Sebuah perlakuan romantis namun Rias sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Selamat malam juga Bael, Onee-san Agares, dan Megane-onna."

Sama seperti Rias, tiga orang ini juga sama sekali tak menyukai Diodora. Mereka cukup mengetahui bagaimana kelainan orientasi seksual Diodora, penyuka biarawati-biarawati perawan. Karena hal itulah, Rias akan sangat protektif pada Asia jika di dekat mereka ada Diodora.

Diodora membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kalau berkenan, mari berdan- ..."

"Rias-Ojousama."

Seorang pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Gremory menyebutkan nama tuannya dengan badan membungkuk, persis disamping kiri Diodora.

"Tch, pelayan rendahan tak tahu diri."

Diodora mendecih kesal karena ajakan dansa darinya dipotong, namun Rias sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Sirzech-sama. Beliau ingin memperkenalkan anda dan pion anda, Naga Legendaris, kepada beberapa tamu kehormatan."

"Baiklah." Rias meletakkan gelas minuman yang dia pegang ke meja di dekatnya, kemudian bergantian menatap Sairaorg, Seekvaira, dan Sona. "Aku pergi dulu."

Rias berjalan lebih dulu dari pelayan, dia harus mencari Issei dulu baru kemudian menemui kakaknya.

"Sairaorg-san, Agares-san. Kurasa sekarang aku harus ke tempat lain juga, ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Sairaorg dan Seekvaira menatap Sona sebentar kemudian mengangguk, tak ingin bertanya untuk alasan apa Sona pergi.

Sona berjalan menjauh diantara kerumunan tamu pesta.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai punggung Sona benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Seekvaira menyesap segelas wine dari gelas di tangannya secara perlahan. Setelah sekali tegukan, dia membuka topik obrolan baru.

"Kudengar keluargamu memulai bisnis otomotif di dunia manusia?"

Sairaorg yang ditanya mengangguk sekali. "Begitulah. Selama ini keluargaku hanya menjadi promotor pertandingan gulat dan tinju profesional, tapi sekarang kami ingin memperluas segmen bisnis."

Seekvaira dan Sairaorg menggeser posisi berdiri mendekati meja yang menghidangkan dessert, mengambilnya lalu memakannya sambil meneruskan obrolan.

"Pilihan bagus menurutku. Belum ada keluarga iblis lain yang melakukan bisnis bidang itu di dunia manusia. Jadi kau tak ada saingan."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga baru mulai, tidak mungkin kami mampu bersaing hebat seperti bisnis perhotelan dan pariwisata yang digeluti oleh Serafall-sama dan Sirzech-sama."

"Hu'um. Lalu..."

Dua iblis muda pewaris tahta kepala keluarga masing-masing terus melanjutkan obrolannya tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar.

"Oh, jadi aku dikacangin?"

Diodora menggerutu kesal. Rias pergi, Sona pergi, sedangkan Sairaorg dan Seekvaira mengobrolkan topik yang tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tak mau berlama-lama diperlakukan seperti itu, ia pun melenggang pergi mencari kesenangan sendiri, menggoda tamu-tamu perempuan misalnya.

Acara pesta pembukaan terus berlanjut dengan meriah. Pada salah satu sudut, didendangkan permainan musik salsa. Beberapa tamu yang datang berpasangan dengan bangga mempertontonkan kebolehannya dalam berdansa, dansa Salsa yang berasal dari Spanyol dan sangat populer di Amerika Latin.

Ke sudut pesta yang lain lagi, area pesta yang disediakan khusus untuk tamu kehormatan. Sebuah ruangan untuk orang-orang dalam daftar Super-VIP, terletak di lantai dua aula, ke tempat inilah Rias membawa bidak pionnya, Hyoudou Issei.

"Onii-sama."

Rias langsung menyapa sang kakak begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju. Issei mengikutinya dibelakang.

Sirzech menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, "Kemarilah, Rias."

Sirzech duduk bersama delapan orang lainnya di sofa yang tersusun melingkar yang mengelilingi sebuah meja berukuran sedang. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, jelas akan langsung diketahui bahwa mereka adalah orang berpengaruh dari bermacam-macam golongan.

Berputar berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam dari samping kiri Sirzech, secara berurutan nama-nama tamu kehormatan tersebut adalah Michael, Gabriel, Ajuka Beelzebub, Dewa Ketua Odin, Dewa Thor, Azazel, Sahariel, dan Serafall Leviathan.

Rias dan Issei sudah bertemu dengan beberapa diantaranya, namun mereka berdua belum berkenalan langsung dengan Gabriel, Sahariel, dan Thor.

Gabriel memiliki perawakan langsing dengan badan tinggi semampai serta bentuk tubuh ideal. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang terang yang bergelombang. Kulitnya putih mulus dan bersih tanpa cela. Dia mengenakan gaun pesta mewah sama halnya seperti tamu-tamu perempuan lainnya, tak memakai sedikitpun aksesoris kebesaran dari seorang malaikat berpangkat Seraph. Dia lah malaikat yang dijuluki sebagai perempuan tercantik dan terindah ciptaan Kami-sama. Buktinya saja, Issei tak berkedip sekalipun selama bermenit-menit menatap Gabriel sampai Rias yang menyadari kelakuan tidak sopan itu menyikut perut budaknya.

Sahariel berwujud seorang pemuda dua puluh tahun dengan rambut berwarna biru keperakan sebahu dengan model belah tengah. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran laki-laki, bahkan dianggap pendek karena tinggi badannya hanya 150 cm. Ia adalah salah satu peneliti muda di institut Grigori yang namanya cukup dikenal banyak orang.

Dewa Thor datang mengenakan setelah tuxedo sebagaimana tamu-tamu pesta yang lain. Modelnya standar dengan warna hitam kebiruan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, panjangnya hingga bahu dan diikat menjadi satu, kelihatan mengkilap berkat pomade mahal yang melapisi setiap helainya. Jambang tipis menghiasi wajahnya sehingga ketampanannya bertambah sekaligus menciptakan kesan tegas dan berwibawa.

Dewa Ketua Odin, mengenakan jas model lama. Tongkat yang membantunya berdiri tak pernah lepas dari tangan meksipun sekarang ia sedang duduk. Janggutnya yang berwarna putih abu-abu tergantung panjang hingga sampai ke kaki. Ada penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya. Saat kasus Dewa-Jahat Loki dahulu, Odin sudah pernah ke Jepang dan berjumpa Kelompok Gremory.

Yang lainnya tampil seperti biasa, hanya saja dengan balutan busana pesta ala barat.

Adapun perkumpulan ini, hanya antara petinggi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Dewa Norse yang memang memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dan kerjasama rahasia. Sedangkan tamu lain, dewa-dewa yang diundang dari berbagai mitologi memilih untuk membaur dengan para tamu pesta dari berbagai kalangan di lantai aula.

Rias membungkukkan badan dengan sopan ketika sudah berada di dekat perkumpulan para petinggi tersebut. Issei juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, para tamu sekalian." Azazel menunjuk Issei dengan tangan yang memegang gelas berisi vodka. Ia menatap semua orang di sekitarnya bergiliran. "Dialah pemilik kekuatan dari Naga Legendaris. Sekiryutei generasi paling fenomenal yang pernah ada. Sebagai gurunya, aku dengan bangga menyebut dia si kemungkinan tak terbatas dengan perkembangan abnormal dan tak biasa dari para sekiryutei masa lalu. Aku bisa janjikan, dia akan menjadi sekiryutei terkuat sepanjang masa. Sama seperti aku mendidik Vali Lucifer, dia yang juga telah disebut-sebut sebagai Hakuryuukou terkuat dari masa lalu hingga masa depan."

Issei menjadi kikuk diperkenalkan seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa memiliki potensi seperti yang dikatakan Azazel.

Thor tersenyum tipis. Dia nampak tak ingin menanggapi berlebihan.

Berbeda sekali dengan Odin, dia tertawa cukup keras. "Yah, aku akui kehebatanmu, Azazel. Kau memang ilmuan jenius hingga sanggup melahirkan dua pemilik kekuatan Naga Legendaris paling luar biasa."

Gabriel terketuk untuk bertanya, "Emm, ngomong-ngomong Azazel-dono. Bagaimana dengan Hakuryuukou itu? Dia kan murid anda juga, jadi tindakan apa yang akan anda lakukan terhadapnya karena perbuatan yang dia lakukan sehingga menjadi buronan internasional?"

Azazel jadi malu sendiri karena Gabriel menyinggung masalah Vali. "Yah, mungkin karena dia masih muda, jadi dia bertindak sendiri untuk menemukan jati diri. Tapi yakin saja, aku mengenal Vali sangat baik. Dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang merugikan orang lain, selain bertarung dengan orang-orang yang dia anggap kuat. Begitulah." jawabnya santai. Meski dahulu Azazel pernah bermasalah dengan Gabriel, tapi itu masalah lama. Kejadian yang membuat Azazel yang mulanya seorang malaikat yang dihormati menjadi malaikat jatuh, ketika dia dikuasai nafsu dan berani mengintip Gabriel yang sedang mandi. Sekarang antara Azazel dan Gabriel seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ucapan Azazel cukup bisa dipercaya, sehingga orang lain tidak menanggapi masalah itu dengan serius.

Rias merasa bosan berada di tempat ini. Kalau dia dipanggil hanya untuk mendengar ucapan para orang tua, dia lebih senang menikmati pesta bersama teman dan budak-budaknya.

Issei tak berkata apa-apa, hanya berdiri seperti patung hingga dua orang maid datang membawa nampan berisi satu gelas minuman.

"Minumlah, Rias, Issei." ucap Sirzech. Kedua maid itu pun menyerahkan minumannya pada Rias dan Issei.

Rias tampak enggan. Sirzech yang paham itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian berdua boleh meninggalkan tempat ini setelah meminum minumannya."

Ucapan Sirzech terdengar pelan. Walaupun tamu lain mendengarnya, tapi mereka tak memperdulikan dan terus melanjutkan obrolan tak penting antar mereka.

Azazel dan Odin kelihatan tertawa bersama. Dua orang tua ini sama-sama mesum akut gila, dan jika obrolan mereka sudah membahas tubuh perempuan, sampai pagi pun tak akan berhenti.

Gabriel tak ikut bicara banyak, sedangkan petinggi lain hanya mengobrol ringan membicarakan topik tentang keindahan dan budaya kampung halaman masing-masing.

Rias menggulirkan mata bosan, dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas minum dan menyesap isinya.

Sementara Issei tampak ragu.

Lagi-lagi Sirzech mengerti. "Jangan ragu, memang itu minuman beralkohol. Tapi tidak ada yang membatasi umur peminumnya di pesta ini. Minum saja, Issei."

Meski mesum, Issei orang yang taat aturan. Kedua orang tuanya melarangnya minum alkohol hingga usianya lewat 18 tahun. Namun karena Sirzech yang meminta, ia tak bisa menolak.

Issei menelan minuman dari gelas yang diberikan maid untuknya. Dia meminumnya pelan, dari ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahnya, jelas ketahuan dia bukan peminum. Mungkin sekarang lidah dan kerongkongannya serasa terbakar setelah cairan beralkohol melewatinya menuju lambung.

Issei memejamkan mata sekali setelah menghabiskan minuman, lalu mengembalikan gelasnya ke nampan yang dipegang maid.

Baik Rias maupun Issei masih bertahan beberapa lama bersama perkumpulan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka pun pergi setelah diberi ijin Sirzech dan berpamitan.

Pada tempat lainnya, masih di dalam aula pesta yang sama. Terlihat Sakra yang saling ejek dengan Ares. Sejak meninggalkan ruang Super-VIP, mereka berdua terus bercengkarama membaur dengan tamu pesta lainnya di lantai aula. Sun Wukong si kecil kera berbulu emas tak terlihat lagi bersama Sakra.

Sementara mendengarkan Ares yang tertawa bersama tiga orang wanita yang menggelayut manja padanya, Sakra melirikkan matanya ke kiri, menyeringai senang karena seseorang yang ia nantikan sedari tadi kini berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Yooo." Sakra menyapa dengan riang tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Naruto, yang disapa membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. "Kiranya anda tidak menyapa saya seperti itu, Sakra-sama. Saya hanya seorang budak."

Sakra tertawa sinis menanggapinya.

Sejak awal, sejak berada didalam ruangan yang sama, mereka berdua sudah menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Mau bagaimanapun, karena berada di pesta yang sama mereka pasti akan bertemu, jadi ini momen yang memang dinantikan, saat keduanya tengah senggang.

Ares tampaknya membiarkan saja Sakra yang menyapa Naruto. Dia mungkin sudah tahu banyak, namun memilih untuk tidak peduli. Lagipula bukan urusannya. Ia ingin bersenang-senang bersama tiga wanitanya.

Sakra berjalan mendekati Naruto. Si Dewa Gundul ini mendarat tangan di bahu Si Pirang. Sambil tersenyum sumringah dia berkata, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa ada di tempat ini."

"Ya, sejujurnya saya juga tidak menyangka anda diundang ke pesta ini."

Keduanya memang sama sekali tidak menduga kalau akan diundang ke pesta yang sama.

"Kau tidak berubah sejak saat itu. Apa kita lanjutkan?" Sakra berbicara dengan nada persuasif sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, Sakra masih ingat tentang pertarungan yang belum selesai itu rupanya. "Mungkin, tapi nanti. Emm, anda tidak bersama naga hijau dan kera kecil?"

"Lupakan itu. Aku belum melihat wanitamu? Dia istrimu kan?"

Sakra tentu masih ingat dengan perempuan yang tiba-tiba datang ke sisi Naruto saat mereka sedang bertarung. Sosok perempuan yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mundur karena ke misteriusannya yang harus diwaspadai.

"Iya. Dia istriku, dan datang bersamaku ke pesta ini. Untuk apa anda menanyakannya?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi penasaran ketika Sakra menyebut tentang Hinata.

Sakra menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan, wajahnya mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Sakra mengatakannya dengan pelan, "Firasatku mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang ingin berbuat macam-macam dengan istrimu. Kusarankan agar kau mencarinya sekarang kalau kau tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak padanya."

Naruto terdiam. Sedangkan Sakra menarik wajahnya kembali hanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto sekarang.

Wajah Naruto mengeras dengan eksrepsi tak terbaca. Sakra senang melihat itu.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup. Jadi saya mohon pamit." ucap Naruto dengan mempertahankan nada sopan karena bagaimanapun ia dilihat banyak orang sedang berbicara dengan dewa. Naruto membungkukkan badan setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakra, lalu pun pergi.

Sebelum Naruto tak telihat lagi, Sakra mengucapkan pesannya. "Semoga kalian berdua bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini. Hahahahaaa."

Namun nampaknya Naruto tak mendengar. Kalaupun mendengar, Naruto tidak mau mempedulikannya.

Koneko saat ini sedang bersama Gasper dan Asia tengah menikmati kudapan-kudapan yang terlihat begitu lezat tersaji didalam banquet yang tersusu berjejer didepan mata. Tiga budak Rias ini memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Mereka bertiga tampil sangat menawan dengan pesona gadis kecil yang memikat hati siapapun. Gasper juga termasuk, hobinya mengenakan crossdresser sampai ia lakukan pada pesta ini. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian laki-laki, namun mengenakan gaun seperti tamu perempuan lain.

Ketika Asia dan Gasper tengah asik memilih makanan, Koneko berhenti dengan aktifitasnya akibat suatu perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang menggangu pikirannya. Sepotong cake yang hendak ia suap berhenti begitu saja didepan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia pun pergi sendirian mengikuti instingnya. Keberadaan koneko seperti lenyap begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Sona tampaknya tidak menikmati acara pesta. Sepertinya ada hal sangat penting yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sekarang dia duduk seorang diri di pojokan aula yang terdapat kursi dan meja bundar kecil, mengucilkan diri dari keramaian pesta. Pesona kecantikannya mampu menarik minat tamu laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya, gaun pesta berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit aksesoris yang berkilau terbuat dari permata mahal membuat Sona tampak seperti putri sungguhan. Namun karena ekspresi datar dan hawa tidak mengenakkan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, mengakibatkan tak ada satupun tamu laki-laki yang berani menyapa. Ekspresi Sona saat ini seolah berkata ' _Menjauh dariku makhluk-makhluk kotor_ ' kepada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsubaki berjalan mendekati Sona. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sangat kontras dengan gaun pesta berwarna hijau toska yang ia kenakan.

"Kaichou, sudah beres."

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Tsubaki. Gara-gara permintaan aneh Si Kucing Hitam itu, kita sampai harus repot-repot begini."

"Selanjutnya, apa ada lagi yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sona menggeleng, "Kita nikmati saja pestanya sampai selesai, setelah itu kita pulang dan menunggu pemberitahuan jadwal pertandingan dari panitia."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa kita sebaiknya berkumpul dengan Tomoe-chan dan yang lainnya?"

"Hm, benar juga" Sona mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum ringan. "Mereka baru pertama kali datang ke pesta seperti ini, bisa saja nanti ada yang memanfaatkan kepolosan mereka. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan peerage-peerageku."

Sona berjalan menjauhi tempatnya duduk tadi. Diiringi oleh Tsubaki, mereka mencari anggota OSIS yang lain, khususnya yang perempuan.

Hati Tsubaki menghangat, hanya didepannya saja lah Sona akan menunjukkan kepedulian dan kekhawatiran terhadap budak-budaknya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san?"

Sona berhenti sesaat, "Mereka berdua ya?". Kakinya pun melangkah lagi dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Memang sih, mereka bukan bagian dari peerageku tapi..."

Tsubaki tidak menuntut karena Sona yang terlihat enggan memberi jawabaan.

"Ah sudahlah, mereka berdua pasti bisa menjaga diri. Semoga saja Naruto-san tidak berbuat ceroboh."

Itulah harapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sona, namun sepertinya tidak terkabul karena...

DEEEEGGGGG...

Sona dan Tsubaki merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang amat berat. Ini terasa seperti gravitasi meningkat pulukan kali. Jika bidang penglihatan diperluas, maka akan terlihat jika hampir semua tamu pesta juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan tamu-tamu yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi dan kekuatan hebat pun terpaksa menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengusik ketenangan mereka.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH ISTRIKU!"

Suara teriakan nyaring itu disusul dengan...

BUAAGGGHH.

suara hantaman tinju yang mengenai tubuh seseorang. Lalu.

Dhuuarrr...

Dhuarrr..Dhuarrr..Dhuarrr..Dhuarrr..Dhuarrr..Dhuarrr..

Aula pesta bergetar hebat akibat dindingnya ditabrak sesuatu hingga hancur dan berlubang. Padahal dinding ruangan terbuat dari beton padat setebal lebih dari satu meter. Itupun berlapis-lapis dinding yang hancur hingga menembus keluar bangunan istana.

Sesuatu itu kedengarannya masih belum berhenti. Dia masih bergerak, terseret dan memantul-mantul di tanah hingga tercipta parit sejauh ratusan meter, menabrak patung air mancur berukuran besar di tengah kolam taman hingga roboh dan akhirnya berhenti.

Braaakkkk.

Berhenti setelah terpesorok cukup dalam di tembok raksasa pembatas istana setebal 10 meter yang tinggi menjulang. Tercipta retakan besar di tembok itu.

Harapan Sona ternyata sama sekali tidak terkabul, memang beginilah hasilnya jika iblis berdo'a dan berharap. Jelas Sona mengetahui kalau yang barusan ia rasakan adalah luapan kekuatan serta emosi Naruto.

Suasana langsung ricuh. Banyak orang yang panik dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi setelah tekanan dari kekuatan luar biasa tadi tidak terasa lagi.

Ares datang dan menyenggol perut Sakra yang berdiri sendiri agak jauh dari kerumunan tamu pesta yang sedang panik, "Jadi ini tujuan perbuatanmu pada bocah pirang tadi?"

Mereka berdua terlihat tenang, mungkin karena sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi.

"Yup. Aku hanya sedikit membantu orang-orang disini membuka matanya, agar bisa melihat apa yang tidak mereka lihat."

"Tch, dasar dewa gundul licik." ucap Ares dengan nada mencibir.

"Bwahahahahaaa. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, situasi sudah panas. Kita tunggu saja sampai seluruh dunia benar-benar ramai."

Ares melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Oke, ayo."

Dua dewa perang itu pun lenyap dari tempat pesta tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Issei berjalan agak sempoyongan, sendirian. Dia berpisah dari Rias setelah keluar dari ruangan perkumpulan para petinggi. Entah karena sebab apa, kepalanya terasa berat hingga kesadarannya berkurang. Dia juga merasa kegerahan padahal suhu udara di aula pesta dibawah 18 derajat celcius.

Langkah kakinya yang tak tentu arah berhenti ketika ia berjarak 10 meter dari seorang perempuan cantik yang sangat menawan. Perempuan itu tidak terlalu tinggi, namun lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya, wajahnya, rambutnya, etikanya, dan apapun yang melekat padanya sangat indah, bahkan seindah malaikat dan bidadari. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo diikat keatas sehingga mengekspos leher jenjang yang putih mulus. Poni rambut terpotong rata hingga alis sehingga menutupi dahinya. Gaun malam berwarna ungu gelap yang terbuka di bagian punggung menciptakan kesan seksi dan menggairahkan.

Tanpa disadari, Issei sudah berdiri di belakang perempuan itu.

Si perempuan berbalik badan dan cukup terkejut melihat Issei berdiri tidak stabil di belakangnya.

"Issei-san. Ada apa?"

"Hinata-senpai. Ak-... Akuuu..."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Issei terdengar tidak jelas. Tanpa diperintah otak, tangannya bergerak sendiri menuju dada Hinata. Tak seorangpun bisa menampik keindahan bagian tubuh Hinata yang itu.

Hinata mundur selangkah, raut wajahnya kental dengan kebingungan karena kouhai yang biasanya masih bisa menahan diri tiba-tiba bisa bersikap tidak sopan padanya. "Issei-san!"

Seperti orang tak tahu diri, Issei makin berani. Tangannya sama sekali tak berhenti, malah semakin dekat.

Sebelum menyentuh sesuatu,

Plakkk...

tangan Issei lebih dulu ditepis keras oleh seorang laki-laki.

Naruto yang emosinya meluap-luap menatap Issei dengan mata melotot tajam beserta segenap amarahnya.

Issei langsung tersadar, nyalinya turun sampai titik terbawah karena mata Naruto yang begitu mengintimidasi. Irisnya tidak lagi berwarna biru, namun merah, merah darah yang menyeramkan. Pupilnya pun tidak bulat, tetapi vertikal seperti mata monster rubah. Sosok Naruto yang terlihat di mata Issei begitu mengerikan dan menyeramkan hingga membuatnya ketakutan seolah dia berada ditarik kedalam tempat paling gelap tanpa seorangpun didekatnya, hingga ia hampir pipis saat ini juga.

"Naruto-senpai, tunggu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"DIAM!" Naruto membentak dan mengepalkan tinju di lengan kanannya. Lengan itu bercahaya terang berwarna jingga kekuningan. Aliran energi yang luar biasa besar terfokus pada bagian itu.

"Senp-..."

Issei bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan Naruto yang amat besar ditujukan untuknya, ditujukan dengan hawa membunuh pekat yang sarat kebencian. Tak sempat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dia yang dalam posisi hidup mati terpaksa mengaktifkan promosi True-Queen secepat yang ia biasa.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH ISTRIKU!"

Buaaaghhh...

Insiden itulah yang membuat Issei terluka parah. Tubuhnya terperosok kedalam tembok terluar istana. Hanya satu pukulan saja dari Naruto yang marah besar dan mengamuk, ia sampai menjadi seperti ini. Untung saja, armor Cardinal Crimson Full Drive yang dipertebal dengan Solid Impact Booster menyelamatkan nyawanya. Meski armor itu harus remuk. Bagian lengan hancur, menyisakan lengan telanjang Issei yang mungkin tulangnya patah setelah menahan pukulan Naruto dengan menyilang kedua lengan di depan dada. Belum cukup sampai disitu, bagian dada dari armor juga hancur dan berlubang.

Belum pernah armor Cardinal Crimson milik Issei rusak sampai separah ini. Itulah efek tinju fisik dan energi yang dilepaskan secara bersamaan dengan kekuatan luar biasa besar.

Naruto benar-benar tak menahan kekuatannya. Ia tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani berbuat asusila pada istrinya.

Dan kini, Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah para tamu pesta yang menjaga jarak darinya, tentu saja semua tamu itu ketakutan karena kekuatan mengerikan yang dirasakan kulit mereka. Naruto berada di tengah, bersama Hinata yang berdiri tenang di dekatnya. Mereka berdua sekarang jadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah berhenti terengah-engah, Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia meredam emosi yang tadi menguasai pikirannya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan fatal."

Naruto sadar dirinya tadi dikuasai emosi sehingga pikirannya tidak lagi ditempatnya. Padahal hal tadi hanyalah hal sepele, Hinata bisa saja dengan mudahnya melindungi diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa ada seseorang yang memprovokasimu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ada. Dewa itu."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata berpikir cepat menganalisis situasi saat ini. "Kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku yakin hampir semua orang di pesta ini masih belum tahu identitas kita, tapi para petinggi dan orang penting pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Lagipula kalau kita memaksakan diri pergi, rencana yang kita susun bersama Sona-san dan sudah berjalan hampir setengah akan berantakan."

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Mungkin ini sudah direncakan sejak awal oleh seseorang untuk menjebak kita. Pasti ada yang sudah mencurigai keberadaan kita berdua didalam kelompok Sona-san. Mau tak mau kita harus ikuti permainannya."

Naruto tak bicara lagi.

Setengah menit kemudian, sepuluh orang prajurit langsung mendatangi Naruto dan Hinata.

Satu prajurit yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari yang lain angkat bicara, "Kami harap kalian berdua tidak melawan. Pertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kalian kepada yang berwenang atas tempat dan acara ini."

Tak bisa menolak, Naruto dan Hinata ikut saja kemanapun para prajurit itu membawa mereka berdua pergi. Mungkin mereka harus menemui Sirzech, tuan rumah pesta sekaligus penanggung jawab event Turnamen Rating Game.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Issei yang tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan. Semua anggota kelompok Gremory lengkap ada disana, mengkhawatirkan kondisi Issei yang terluka parah. Mereka semua pun sudah tahu kronologis kejadian. Issei memang mesum, dan tindak pelecehan yang dilakukannya pada Hinata pasti membuat Naruto marah besar. Hanya saja tak satupun yang menyangka kalau kemarahan Naruto berakibat sefatal ini.

Rias menatap sendu ke arah Issei yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban. Matanya mengerling ke arah sahabatnya, "Sona, sekarang aku sadar kalau kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Pasangan suami istri itu, aku tak bisa mengira bagaimana kau mendapatkan budak seperti mereka, bahkan sekarang aku meragukan apakah mereka berdua benar-benar budakmu atau hanya bohong. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sona hanya didampingi oleh Tsubaki di dalam ruang perawatan ini, sedangkan semua budaknya sudah dia suruh pulang untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari orang-orang. Bukan pulang ke Kuoh, tapi di pulangkan ke Istana Keluarga Sitri agar mendapat perlindungan. Ia tidak ingin ada satupun peeragenya diinterogasi dan membocorkan informasi.

Ekspresi Sona tampak sangat menyesalkan kejadian ini, sungguh sangat di luar ekspektasinya. Dia yakin kalau kejadian tadi adalah perangkap. Sona sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau lambat laun identitas Naruto dan Hinata sebagai penyusup pasti akan ketahuan oleh petinggi Aliansi, namun ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau akan terbongkar secepat ini.

Sona sekarang hanya bisa berharap sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang di interogasi untuk berbuat sesuatu. Apapun itu, yang penting tidak menghentikan misi mencegah keruntuhan _Cardinal System_. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak berharap kalau namanya dan Tsubaki akan diseret karena kejadian ini, atau rencananya akan semakin sulit dilakukan. Untuk sekarang, identitas dan keberadaan tim rahasia mereka harus tetap menjadi rahasia.

Selain itu, hal yang juga tidak Sona inginkan tapi terjadi sekarang adalah ketertarikan yang sangat kuat dari peserta-peserta Rating Game peringkat top. Pasti setiap tim dari pemain peringkat satu sampai peringkat sepuluh sangat menginginkan bertarung dengan timnya, untuk mengetahui sampai mana batas kekuatan Naruto yang sudah mereka rasakan dan membangunkan hasrat bertarung mereka saat insiden tadi.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sona menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Maaf Rias. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras, kalahkan timku di pertandingan Rating Game nanti. Aku yakin, meski lawan bertanding ditentukan secara acak, tapi akan ada petinggi yang menyabotase dan membuat tim kita beradu dalam permainan demi meraih minat penonton dan keuntungan sebesar-besarnya."

Itulah kata-kata terbaik yang bisa dia ucapkan saat ini. Sona sadar, hubungannya dengan Rias kini merenggang, tak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Walau sudah bersahabat sangat lama, tapi ia tidak bisa berterus terang sekarang.

Sejak saat ini, Sona dan Rias sebagai sahabat akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Rias mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

Suasana pesta kembali kondusif setelah insiden tak terduga tadi. Para panitia dengan cepat merehab kerusakan bangunan menggunakan sihir. Dekorasi interior ruang pesta yang sempat berantakan juga sudah dikembalikan seperti semula.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mengikuti prajurit di depannya. Di belakang mereka, ada lebih banyak prajurit lagi. Rasanya sudah seperti tahanan yang digiring polisi, namun tak ada borgol atau semacamnya. Selama bersikap kooperatif, maka dari luar akan nampak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai lah Naruto dan Hinata didepan pintu sebuah ruangan setelah melewati koridor yang cukup panjang dan luas.

Prajurit paling depan yang menggiring mereka berhenti. "Kalian masuklah!" perintahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata melangkah ke dalam, masuk setelah pintu dibukakan. Masih tidak mengetahui, siapa yang akan menginterogasi mereka didalam sana.

Setelah masuk, apa yang mereka lihat sungguh diluar dugaan. Mereka kira hanya akan dihadapakan pada Sirzech. Nyatanya, ada banyak tamu penting berada didalam ruangan itu.

Sebut satu persatu. Ada Dewa Zeus dan Dewa Brahma yang sedang duduk di Sofa. Sirzech, Azazel, Gabriel, Sahariel, dan Serafall berdiri tidak jauh dari dua dewa itu. Meski tidak semuanya ada didalam ruangan ini, tapi nama-nama tadi saja sudah cukup untuk membuat siapapun merinding. Satu ruangan bersama makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan superior.

Dewa Zeus berdiri dari duduknya. Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi tegap. Wajahnya memberi kesan tegas dan kuat. Rambut pirangnya panjang sebahu yang bergelombang tertata klimis dan mengkilap. Iris matanya kuning seperti emas.

"Hei, kau anak muda yang membuat keributan tadi. Kemari!"

Naruto mendekat karena merasa dia lah yang dipanggil, meninggalkan Hinata beberapa meter di belakang.

Dewa Brahma juga ikut berdiri. Sosoknya seperti orang tua seumuran Dewa Odin. Rambutnya putih bersih, begitu pula kumis dan janggutnya yang menyatu dan tebal sehingga bibirnya tidak lagi kelihatan. Ditengah dahinya ada tanda bulatan merah seperti para dewa-dewi hindu umumnya. Semua orang tahu kalau Dewa Brahma memiliki empat wajah yang menghadap semua penjuru mata angin, namun didalam ruangan ini, ia hanya menunjukkan satu wajah saja agar tampak normal.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Dewa Brahma menjentikkan jari lalu secepat mata berkedip dalam sinar cahaya lingkaran sihir, tiga tubuh lenyap dari pandangan.

Naruto dibawa oleh Brahma dan Zeus ke suatu tempat entah kemana. Interogasi secara personal dimulai. Entah akan bagaimana jadinya. Bisa saja kan berakhir dengan pertarungan?

Hinata sungguh tidak menduga hal ini. Dia sekarang sendirian.

Mereka berdua sudah dijebak. Penjebakan pun tampaknya sudah direncanakan matang-matang sejak awal, pesta pembukaan rating game ini tidak lebih dari sebuah perangkap bagi mereka.

Hal yang paling buruk ialah, Hinata dan Naruto dipisahkan. Pasti ada alasan untuk itu.

Hinata telah memikirkan berbagai macam tindakan yang akan ia ambil, namun belum satupun bisa dilakukan. Ia saat ini sedang diawasi banyak orang. Sirzech, Azazel, Gabriel, Sahariel, dan Serafall belum melepaskan pandangan mata mereka pada dirinya.

Sedikit saja membuat gerakan, Hinata bisa mati ditempat kurang dari satu detik. Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Kuserahkan wanita itu pada kalian bertiga." ucap Azazel pada Gabriel, Sahariel, dan Serafall.

Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh menghampiri Sirzech lalu mengajaknya berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sambil berjalan melewati koridor menuju aula pesta, mereka berdua bicara.

"Jadi ini rencanamu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata rencananya berjalan lebih mulus dari yang kukira." Sirzech menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan santai. Nampak terlihat ekpresi senang dan puas di wajahnya.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya. Apa ini yang kau gunakan untuk mengundang Zeus dan Brahma kemari? Mereka berdua pasti tidak akan mau memenuhi undangan pesta membosankan macam ini kalau tidak diiming-imingi sesuatu, iya kan?."

Tentu saja, orang yang memangku kepentingan dan memikul tanggung jawab besar tidak akan mau dengan begitu mudahnya datang ke wilayah orang yang tak mereka percaya. Apalagi bagi Zeus, mitologi mereka sedang bersitegang dengan Surga. Bahkan ada rumor yang menyatakan kalau Olympus dan Norse terlibat bentrok akibat tindakan sembrono yang dilakukan Hades. Tadi saja selama berkumpul, Zeus tak sekalipun menyapa Michael dan Odin.

Namun semua itu akan jadi cerita berbeda kalau ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

"Ya. Aku menjanjikan kalau di pestaku akan ada penyusup yang sudah sejak lama mereka incar. Pancaran kekuatan yang kita rasakan berbulan-bulan lalu, pasti juga dirasakan oleh Zeus dan Brahma. Kedatangan Konoha pertama kali di dunia ini terlalu mencolok, karena itulah para Dewa mengincarnya."

Azazel tertawa pelan dengan ekspresi senang. "Kesimpulannya, kau mengadu mereka?"

"Begitulah. Apapun hasilnya, pasti menguntungkan kita."

"Tapi perbuatanmu melukai muridku tahu."

Sirzech tak mempedulikan protesan Azazel, "Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Kalau bukan Sekiryutei, pasti sudah mati karena pukulan laki-laki pirang tadi."

"Kau juga membuat adikmu bersedih."

"Itu perngorbanan kecil untuk hal besar."

"Dasar kau, iblis licik."

Sirzech menyeringai keji, "Katakan saja semaumu, Azazel. Dengan begini, tiga musuh remuk dalam sekali tepuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Uwowowoooww, chapter ini udah sangat panas nih. Hahaaaa.

Bagi yang di chapter lawas menanyakan tentang apa kepentingan NaruHinaSona di Rumania yang terlihat seperti kurang kerjaan. Sudah terjawab, mereka tidak hanya mengamati saja, tapi memang perannya dibutuhkan untuk menetapkan situasi dunia seperti yang di rencanakan. Itu karena kelakuan Rizevim penuh kejutan.

Lagi-lagi Koneko. Dia punya urusan kecilnya sendiri tuh.

Sakra dan Naruto bertemu lagi, dan pastinya ada sesuatu dibalik ucapan Sakra sebelum pergi dari tempat pesta. Hihiiii...

Lalu, jajajajaaaaang. Karena satu insiden kecil, situasi menjadi sangat heboh, benar-benar heboh.

Sejak saat ini, Sona dan Rias sebagai sahabat akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Permusuhan antar keduanya dimulai dari sekarang.

Kemudian, peserta-peserta rating game yang masuk Peringkat Top mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Tim Sona.

Bagian yang paling penting, Naruto disergap oleh dua dewa kelas Excelsior yang masuk Top 10 terkuat di dunia. Hinata pun sendirian dan benar-benar dibuat tidak berkutik.

Entah seperti apa cerita selanjutnya.

Ulasan Review:

Yang pertama dulu, ternyata ada banyak yang menyinggung tentang mitologi Jawa. Jadi yah, kalau mengambil referensi hanya dari LN DxD, cuma ada tujuh mitologi yang disebutkan. Namun karena di FF ini aku ingin ada perang besar penghujung jaman, jadi aku tambahkan berbagai mitologi lain dari seluruh dunia agar benar-benar ramai. Untuk Mitologi Jawa, nama siapa yang akan muncul? tunggu saja. Ada banyak kan cerita epos pewayangan yang tenar di masyarakat Jawa?

Lalu juga yang bikin heboh, identitas pemuda bertombak yang dilihat Yasaka. Aku jawab sekarang, ga masalah kalau kuberitahukan, hehee. Dia adalah Cao Cao, bersama kelompoknya tentu saja. Apa masih ingat di chap 56 tentang munculnya tiga orang luar Konoha di ruang kerja Hokage? Ada satu orang yang menjawab betul, mereka adalah anak buah Cao Cao. Identitasnya tebak saja sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana Cao Cao bisa berada di dalam camp pasukan persekutuan Konoha? Untuk apa dia disana? Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya.

Yang nanya Gaara mau makai Holy Grail buat apa, entar juga kejawab sendiri.

Untuk Reliji Shinto Jepang dan Dewa-Dewanya. Benar, aku mengambil referensi banyak dari anime Noragami.

Untuk yang menyinggung nama Alucard, chapter kemarin aku ada membuat batasan kekuatannya. Ga ada karakter yang sempurna di FF ini ya, bahkan protagonis hero dan heroinnya sekalipun.

Hoorrraaaa, semuanya yang nungguin Naruto bertarung. Chapter depan yaaa. Hinata juga mungkin akan unjuk kekuatan.

NaruHina ga bakal pulang ke Konoha sebelum misi besar selesai. Hal ini sudah mereka tetapkan sejak awal.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 30 Nopember 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Sedikit saja membuat gerakan, Hinata bisa mati di tempat kurang dari satu detik. Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang._

 _"Kuserahkan wanita itu pada kalian bertiga." ucap Azazel pada Gabriel, Sahariel, dan Serafall._

 _Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh menghampiri Sirzech lalu mengajaknya berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _"Jadi ini rencanamu?"_

 _"Yah, begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata rencananya berjalan lebih mulus dari yang kukira." Sirzech menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan santai. Nampak terlihat ekpresi senang dan puas di wajahnya._

 _Azazel tertawa pelan dengan ekspresi senang. "Kesimpulannya, kau mengadu mereka?"_

 _Mengangguk, Sirzech lalu berkata, "Apapun hasilnya, pasti menguntungkan kita."_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 63: Perangkap.**

 **.**

 **-Gremory's Territory-**

Srizech dan Azazel masih melanjutkan obrolan. Kini mereka ada di balkon yang menghadap lantai pesta luas dibawahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Azazel berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding tepat disamping pembatas balkon. Sedangkan Sirzech berdiri sambil memandangi keseluruhan tamu pesta yang datang ke istananya. Satu tangannya menggengam pembatas balkon, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang segelas minuman beralkohol.

Azazel tertawa pelan dengan ekspresi senang. "Kesimpulannya, kau mengadu mereka?" tanyanya pada bahu kanan Sirzech.

"Apapun hasilnya, pasti menguntungkan kita." Sang Maou Lucifer menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi perbuatanmu melukai muridku tahu."

Sirzech tak mempedulikan protesan Azazel, "Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Kalau bukan Sekiryutei, pasti sudah tewas."

"Kau juga membuat adikmu bersedih."

"Itu pengorbanan kecil untuk hal besar."

"Dasar kau, iblis licik!"

Sirzech menyeringai keji, "Katakan saja semaumu, Azazel. Dengan begini, tiga musuh remuk dalam sekali tepuk."

"Hm, apa maksudnya? Aku sudah mengerti dengan rencanamu sehingga berhasil mengundang dua dewa pemimpin itu ke pesta ini, tapi apa kau masih memiliki rencana lagi?" Azazel bertanya setelah menegakkan punggungnya, tak lagi bersandar di dinding.

Menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicara, "Awalnya aku sengaja mengundang mereka berdua agar bisa membunuhnya. Terus terang, kekuatanku sendiri belum bisa dibandingkan dengan kedua dewa superior itu, namun jika aku melakukannya dengan penuh persiapan di rumahku sendiri, aku yakin pasti bisa. Melakukannya secara rahasia tanpa diketahui siapapun. Jika berhasil, golongan Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha pasti akan heboh besar akibat kehilangan dewa pemimpin masing-masing. Dalam situasi itu, situasi politik internal yang sudah bergejolak sejak awal akan benar-benar berakhir dengan peperangan antar mereka sendiri. Begitu hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi, baik Gunung Olympus maupun Dunia Langit Svargaloka dapat dengan mudah kita runtuhkan."

Azazel geleng kepala, Sirzech benar-benar jauh memikirkan rencananya. "Lalu Sirzech, kau mengadu si bocah pirang Konoha dengan dua dewa itu untuk tujuan ini?"

Sirzech mengangguk sekali setelah ia menyesap likuid merah dari gelas di tangan kirinya. "Tepat sekali. Melihat situasinya, Zeus maupun Brahma tidak berencana untuk bicara dengan Naruto, tapi untuk membunuh. Pertarungan pasti terjadi. Andaikan Zeus dan Brahma menang, pasti tidak dengan mudah. Naruto yang sudah kita rasakan seberapa besar kekuatannya pasti memberikan perlawanan sengit. Ketika Zeus dan Brahma kembali ke tempat ini, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu dengan matang untuk membunuh keduanya yang sudah melemah dan lelah setelah bertarung."

Azazel mengerti isi pikiran Sirzech. Rencana itu kedengarannya saja simpel, namun melakukannya tidak segampang yang dipikirkan karena targetnya adalah dewa. Semua itu harus dipikirkan dan diperhitungkan dengan tepat.

"Lalu meskipun peluangnya kecil, bagaimana jika Naruto yang menang melawan Zeus dan Brahma?"

"Akan tetap sama kan?"

"Hm?" satu alis Azazel terangkat.

"Berarti Naruto yang akan mati di tanganku."

Yah, misalnya Zeus dan Brahma yang mati, Naruto berhasil menang, tapi kondisi Naruto pasti melemah setelah pertarungan itu. Akan sangat mudah bagi Sirzech membunuh Naruto pada kondisi itu.

Inilah maksud ucapan Sirzech tadi, tiga musuh remuk dalam satu kali tepuk, tiga penghalang disingkirkan dengan satu rencana. Titel iblis licik jenius mungkin kini tak hanya digenggam oleh keturunan Lucifer sejati, Rizevim, namun Sirzech pun berhak menyandangnya.

Azazel bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita anggap kalau tiga orang yang kita bicarakan tadi sudah mati, lalu bagaimana dengan wanita poni rata itu?"

"Dia kah?" Sirzech berpikir sejenak, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit aula pesta. Tampaknya Hinata belum masuk dalam rencananya. "Aaaah, dia bisa kita jadikan tawanan perang, jadikan alat negosiasi untuk menundukkan Konoha. Para manusia itu jelas-jelas sudah mendeklarasikan perang pada kita secara implisit sejak persekutuan mereka dan Bangsa Vampir ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan."

"Yakin?"

Sirzech menatap lurus pada Azazel yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Coba saja dulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Azazel mengendikkan bahu, "Benar juga."

Kembali menatap semua tamu pesta yang kini sedang ramai berdansa, Sirzech mengatakan isi pikirannya lagi. "Kalaupun Hinata tidak bisa kita gunakan, ya kita bunuh saja dia. Gampang kan?"

Azazel menghembuskan nafas, tak lagi menyahut. _Perfect Plan_.

 **.**

Issei yang tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan. Semua anggota kelompok Gremory selain Koneko lengkap ada disana, mengkhawatirkan kondisi Issei yang terluka parah. Luka luarnya memang sudah sembuh berkat sihir penyembuhan milik Asia, namun trauma mental yang dialami Issei membuatnya belum sadar sampai sekarang.

Mereka semua pun sudah tahu kronologis kejadian. Issei memang mesum, dan tindak pelecehan yang dilakukannya pada Hinata pasti membuat Naruto marah besar. Hanya saja tak satupun yang menyangka kalau kemarahan Naruto berakibat sefatal ini.

Rias menatap sendu ke arah Issei yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban. Matanya mengerling ke arah sahabatnya,

"Sona, sekarang aku sadar kalau kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Pasangan suami istri itu, aku tak bisa mengira bagaimana kau mendapatkan budak seperti mereka, bahkan sekarang aku meragukan apakah mereka berdua benar-benar budakmu atau hanya bohong. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sona hanya berdua dengan Tsubaki di ruangan itu, budak-budak Sitri yang lainnya sudah dipulangkan sejak kehebohan tadi demi keamanan mereka.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sona menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Maaf Rias. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras, kalahkan timku di pertandingan Rating Game nanti. Aku yakin, meski lawan bertanding ditentukan secara acak, tapi akan ada petinggi yang menyabotase dan membuat tim kita beradu dalam permainan demi meraih minat penonton dan keuntungan sebesar-besarnya."

Itu adalah kata-kata terbaik yang bisa Sona ucapkan saat ini. Dia sadar, hubungannya dengan Rias kini merenggang, tak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Walau sudah bersahabat sangat lama, tapi ia tidak bisa berterus terang tentang semua rahasianya sekarang.

Sejak saat ini, Sona dan Rias sebagai sahabat akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

Tanpa menatap kearah Sona, Rias mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

Sona tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Ini adalah resiko. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk membantu misi Naruto dan Hinata menyelamatkan _Cardinal System_ , ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Meskipun harus berada di sisi yang berseberangan bahkan melawan keluarga dan sahabat sendiri, Sona siap menanggungnya.

Tok tok tok.

Krieeett.

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka setelah tiga kali ketukan pintu. Yang masuk adalah pelayan pria yang memakai nametag panitia Turnamen Rating Game. Setelah membungkuk sekali lalu berdiri tegap kembali, dia menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Maaf kalau saya menganggu, Gremory-sama, Sitri-sama. Anda berdua diharapkan kehadirannya di aula briefing peserta Turnamen Rating Game, segera. Pengarahan aturan permainan secara detail akan langsung dijelaskan kepada setiap King pada _Technical Meeting_ tersebut."

"Terima kasih. Kami akan segera kesana."

Sona memecah keheningan dengan menjawab permintaan panitia tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri."

"Ya." ucap Sona seraya mengangguk.

Pelayan pria tersebut pun pergi dari ruang perawatan Issei.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu kembali tak mengenakkan antara Rias dan Sona. Setiap budak hanya bisa diam, tak berani berkata-kata.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah menghirup nafas sekali Sona meminta ijin pergi. "Rias, aku duluan."

Hanya dengan ucapan singkat saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rias, Sona langsung meninggalkan ruangan, sendirian.

Tsubaki yang tadi datang bersama Sona masih bersama kelompok Rias. Sebagai wakil dari Sona, pemimpin dari kelompok tempat Naruto dan Hinata bernaung, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akibat perbuatan dua peerage tersebut. Tsubaki harus memastikan korban amukan Naruto selamat dan kembali pulih, walau ia yakin untuk saat ini setelah melihat kondisi Issei, paling cepat perlu waktu 5 hari sampai pemilik kekuatan Kaisar Naga Merah tersebut kembali seperti sedia kala.

Itu semua adalah tanggung jawab Tsubaki, namun ...

"Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kejadian yang menimpa bidak pion anda, Rias-sama. Kami semua sungguh menyesalkan kejadian diluar dugaan ini."

Rias mendesah panjang. Hubungannya dengan Sona memang merenggang, namun dengan Tsubaki lain urusannya. "Tak apa, Tsubaki. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas nama Issei. Kalau saja dia bisa menahan nafsunya, kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah ada. Aku pun sama sekali tidak menyalahkan perbuatan Naruto-san. Wajar kalau dia marah karena istrinya dilecehkan."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda. Lalu bukannya saya ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawab, tapi untuk saat ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus saya kerjakan. Jadi saya mohon ijin pergi."

"Hu'um, pergilah. Kami bisa mengurus Issei, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Setelah itu pun, Tsubaki pergi untuk suatu urusan. Dia tidak perlu mengikuti Sona sebab _Technical Meeting_ (TM) itu diperuntukkan hanya untuk pemegang bidak King.

Rias sendiri masih berada di ruang perawatan. Kekhawatirannya terhadap Issei sangat dalam. Ia sadar pukulan Naruto tadi sangat kuat, Issei bisa saja kehilangan nyawa kalau luka-lukanya tidak ditangani dengan cepat dan benar.

Pandangan sendu dari Rias tertuju pada wajah Issei yang diperban setengahnya. Hanya mulut, hidung, dan pipi kanan yang terlihat. Kelopak matanya pun tertutup rapat.

Rias menunduk setelah menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

"Buchou, aku yakin Issei pasti sembuh."

Akeno menepuk pundak Rias sekali dan memberi kata-kata penyemangat. Meski sebenarnya hatinya pun tidak karuan sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka, Naruto yang sering ia kerjai, yang sering dia goda, Naruto yang selalu riang dan hangat pada orang lain, seringkali melucu dan menjadi _moodbooster_ , kadang ramah dan berwibawa, bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan seperti tadi saat ada yang melecehkan Hinata.

Pun begitu dengan budak-budak Rias lainnya. Mereka kenal baik dengan Naruto. Namun setelah kejadian hari ini, tak satu pun tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu Naruto dan Hinata lagi nanti.

Rias mendongak, menatap peeragenya satu persatu. Ia senang timnya solid, satu yang sakit dan menderita, maka yang lain akan merasakannya pula. Lalu ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang kurang.

"Kemana Koneko-chan?"

Dan tampaknya semuanya memang melupakan keberadaan Koneko hingga menyadarinya sekarang.

Setiap peerage Rias saling pandang, tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa yang terakhir kali bersama Koneko?" tanya Rias lagi.

Gasper dan Asia maju selangkah sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Sebelum kejadian yang dialami Issei-san, aku, Gasper, dan Koneko-chan sedang menikmati makanan."

"Kami tak sadar kalau Koneko sudah tidak bersama kami lagi."

Gasper menyambung ucapan Asia.

"Ya ampun. Apa lagi sekarang?" Rias makin frustasi, setelah Issei, sekarang Koneko. "Apa dia diculik?"

Kiba langsung menjawab agar King-nya bisa tetap tenang, "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Buchou. Pesta ini dihadiri orang-orang besar, mana mungkin ada orang jahat yang berani menyusup kemari dan melakukan penculikan."

Akeno menambahkan, "Benar, Buchou. Mungkin dia pergi sendiri karena suatu hal?"

Rias memijit pelipisnya, "Kemana? Karena apa?! Dan kalau dia memang pergi sendiri, kenapa belum juga kembali setelah kejadian heboh tadi? Tidak mungkin kan dia tidak tahu? Apa urusannya lebih penting dari kelompok kita?"

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"Gh." Rias mengerang frustasi.

Dengan nada takut-takut, Rossweisse bicara. "Rias, kau tidak lupa kalau sebentar lagi ada TM kan?"

Rossweisse memanggil Rias dengan nama depan tanpa embel-embel apapun. Di sekolah dia adalah guru, dan dia juga lebih tua dari Rias.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Sensei. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Rias beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk persis disamping ranjang perawatan Issei.

Akeno, Xenovia, dan Kiba berdiri menyusul Rias.

"Buchou!, Kau fokus saja dengan TM. Biar kami bertiga yang mencari Koneko." ucap Akeno.

"Ya. Aku, Gasper, dan Asia-chan yang akan menjaga Issei disini." sambung Rossweisee.

Rias mengangguk, lalu mereka semua pun berpisah.

.

Di ruang tempat diadakannya _Technical Meeting_ (TM), Sona duduk tidak tenang. Acara belum mulai.

Sona tahu akan menunggu cukup lama disini, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus satu ruangan dengan Rias setelah masalah tadi. Ia ingin menghindari Rias, setidaknya untuk saat ini, entah sampai kapan.

Namun keputusan Sona untuk menunggu di ruang TM ternyata salah. Kenapa begitu?, karena saat ini semua hawa permusuhan tertuju pada dirinya.

Sudah sekitar 100 King dari setiap kelompok yang ikut rating game berada di dalam ruang TM. King dari tim peringkat atas, ternyata sebagian besar sudah datang. Setiap dari mereka pasti sudah merasakan bagaimana tekanan kekuatan Naruto saat pesta tadi, lalu mereka pun sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah peserta yang merupakan bidak Sona. Hasrat bertarung mereka semua bangkit, mereka sangat tertarik menantang Naruto dalam duel.

Menurut mereka, jika bisa menang melawan Naruto, pasti akan sangat membanggakan mengingat akibat kejadian di aula pesta itu juga menarik banyak atensi dari para petinggi bahkan dewa.

Popularitas Sona sebagai peserta rating game kelas Rokie melejit keatas sangat cepat di kalangan para peserta kelas profesional berkat hal 'kecil' yang Naruto lakukan. Bahkan kini jauh melebihi popularitas kelompok Rias dan Sairaorg yang masing-masing memiliki satu Sacred Gear kelas Longinus. Boosted Gear milik Issei dan Regulus Nemea yang dipegang oleh Sairaorg.

Begitulah. Di kalangan para maniak pertarungan, ajang rating game merupakan tempat satu-satunya untuk menunjukkan kedigjayaan sejak perang sudah tidak ada lagi. Berhasil mengalahkan lawan yang sangat kuat, tentu menjadi obsesi setiap peserta.

Sudah sebelas kali Sona disambangi oleh King yang termasuk dalam jajaran 25 besar. Semuanya sangat berharap bisa menantang Sona bertarung di Rating Game nanti. Kebanyakan menunjukkan iktikadnya dengan baik dan sopan, akan tetapi beberapa diantaranya datang dengan sombong dan arogan. Sebut saja si peringkat satu Diehauser Bellial, bersama Roygun dan Bedeze yang merupakan teman sepermainannya, dengan terang-terangan mengintimidasi Sona.

Inilah yang membuat Sona jengkel luar biasa meski dia hanya diam acuh tak menanggapi. Untung raut wajah datarnya bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya. Jika tidak, sudah pasti akan timbul keributan.

Ruangan TM bisa dikatakan sangat luas, didekorasi dengan mewah. Semakin dekat dengan waktu dimulainya TM, semakin banyak pula peserta yang hadir, yaitu King dari setiap tim.

Sebenarnya TM ini hanyalah formalitas. Para peserta cenderung malas menghadirinya, bahkan sepeduli apapun mereka, paling hanya mengirimkan wakil. Karena itulah, panitia mengadakan TM bertepatan dengan waktu acara pesta dengan harapan banyak yang peserta yang bisa hadir.

TM bukan sekedar untuk menjelaskan aturan-aturan saat event nanti, tapi juga ajang untuk para peserta lebih mengenal. Membuat mereka lebih menjunjung sportifitas.

Namun dibalik itu, saat TM secara rahasia para panitia juga melakukan penilaian seksama mengenai tim mana yang menjadi favorit juara. Lalu mencari tim-tim mana saja yang memiliki potensi bagus dan nilai jual tinggi jika dipertemukan dalam pertandingan sehingga panitia bisa mendapatkan untung sebesar-besarnya. Ya, begitulah yang namanya bisnis.

Tiga menit sebelum TM dimulai, Rias memasuki ruangan. Dia datang terakhir bersama beberapa peserta lainnya.

Setiap peserta kini duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, kursi yang bisa dibilang mewah, tersusun rapi menghadap podium dan layar lebar yang ada di depan.

Karena hanya menyisakan satu kursi kosong di samping tempat duduk Sona, dengan sedikit terpaksa Rias duduk disana. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar antara keduanya. Perkara tentang Hinata dan Naruto dengan Issei bisa dikesampingkan oleh dua orang yang sebenarnya bersahabat sejak kecil. Konflik utamanya terletak pada bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kedua orang itu sekarang.

Bagi Sona, ini adalah masalahnya sendiri. Ada misi besar yang harus ia tuntaskan dan ia tidak ingin melibatkan sahabatnya yang berambut merah. Namun untuk Rias sendiri, ia sungguh tidak suka saat seorang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata menyimpan rahasia besar darinya, bahkan telah berbohong padanya.

Lupakan sedikit tentang konflik antara Rias dan Sona. Seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas mewah kini sudah berada di podium. Ia membenarkan letak mic agar lebih nyaman. Lalu ia pun mulai bicara.

"Selamat malam para peserta Turname Rating Game ..."

Tak perlu dengarkan ucapan orang itu.

30 menit berlalu, TM selesai. Sungguh hal tidak penting yang disampaikan. Informasi seperti itu bisa dimengerti dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa ikut TM sekalipun tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Acara pesta di aula utama masih belum selesai. Para petinggi, orang-orang penting, bahkan dewa-dewa yang berasal dari mitologi lain pun masih ada yang berada di ruang pesta. Setiap King yang ikut TM sudah bubar. Ada yang pulang karena bosan, namun sebagian besar kembali ke aula pesta. Pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game secara resmi akan dilakukan oleh Empat Maou saat ini. Setelah sesi itu selesai, barula pesta pembukaan berakhir.

Namun Sona lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di ruang TM, melamun duduk sendiri di kursi yang ia tempati sejak ia masuk sampai akhirnya ...

"Maaf Nona, sebaiknya anda kembali ke aula pesta. Sebentar lagi puncak pesta akan berlangsung."

... seorang pelayan menegur Sona. Ia pelayan perempuan berumur 20an dengan seragam maid resmi.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sona berdiri lalu beranjak dari ruang TM. Ia tidak sedang ingin berdebat dengan siapapun apalagi pelayan tadi yang sepertinya ingin segera membersihkan ruang TM.

Selama berjalan kaki tak tentu arah, ia kembali melamun.

Tidak. Sebenarnya Sona tidak melamun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Hinata. Meski saat ini ia percaya sepenuhnya pada kedua budak palsunya itu untuk mengatasi masalah, tapi ia tidak ingin berpangku tangan saja. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa dilakukan.

Ada secarik rencana di dalam kepalanya, tapi masih belum komplit. Ia membutuhkan sedikit informasi lagi, hingga akhirnya ...

"Kaichou!"

... Sona menyipitkan mata kearah datangnya suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak Tsubaki yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hosh hosh hossshh..."

Nafas Tsubaki terdengar putus-putus ketika sudah berdiri di dekat Sona.

Kedua gadis iblis muda tersebut sedang berada di koridor yang sepi. Bangunan istana Gremory teramat sangat luas, sehingga hingar-bingar pesta di aula utama tidak terdengar sampai ke tempat mereka.

"Kenapa kau, Tsubaki?" tanya Sona heran. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi."

"Eh? Bukannya tadi aku menyuruhmu tetap bersama kelompok Rias untuk menghindarkanmu dari orang-orang yang ingin mengorek informasi dari kita?"

Ya, Sona memerintahkan itu pada Tsubaki lewat isyarat ketika berada di kamar perawatan Issei. Semua budaknya sudah pulang kecuali Tsubaki, Sona masih butuh pendamping di acara pesta sampai selesai. Namun karena panggilan TM tadi, ia terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Tsubaki. Meninggalkan Tsubaki di ruangan itu adalah pilihan tepat agar bidak Queen-nya tetap aman.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, Kaichou."

"Huuuufft, kau ini keras kepala juga rupanya." Sona tak ingin memperpanjang basa-basi, "Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Aku menghipnotis salah seorang pelayan yang melayani tamu-tamu terhormat dan para dewa. Naruto-san dan Hinata-san sedang ditahan. Mereka berdua dipisahkan. Naruto-san dibawa oleh Dewa Brahma dan Dewa Zeus ke suatu tempat dengan sihir teleportasi instan level S, sedangkan Hinata-san ditawan di ruang tamu VIP. Dia dijaga ketat oleh tiga petinggi sekaligus, Gabriel-sama, Sahariel-sama, dan ..."

"Dan siapa?"

"Kakakmu, Kaichou. Serafall-sama."

"Astagaaaaaa. Aku tidak menduga kalau mereka harus menghadapi petinggi dan dewa-dewa seperti itu, bahkan Onee-sama juga ikutan. Mereka takkan bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu."

"Iya, makanya Kaichou. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan.?"

Sona menghembuskan nafas seraya menurunkan bahunya. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak lagi ketika rencana panjang sudah selesai tersusun di otak jeniusnya.

"Aku akan menemui seseorang dan meminta bantuannya. Kau pergi dari sini dan cari si kucing hitam. Sampaikan pesanku padanya."

"Pesan apa?"

Sona membuat isyarat dengan jari agar Tsubaki mendekatkan telinganya. Lalu ia pun berbisik pelan.

". . . . . . . . . . ."

 **.**

Koneko kini berada di hutan semak yang terletak di samping kiri pagar terluar Istana Gremory. Dia meninggalkan pesta atas kemauannya sendiri mengikuti instingnya akan apa yang ia rasakan saat tengah menyantap makanan-makanan bersama Asia dan Gasper. Di dalam hutan semak yang tidak terlalu rimbun inilah, Koneko nampak berdiri dengan gelisah. Wajahnya ia tolehkan kedepan dan kebelakang, lalu kekiri dan kekanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Ah, tidak, bukan mencari. Lebih tepatnya dia menunggu.

Saat merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan yang datang, Koneko menatap waspada kearah itu.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, adikku tersayang."

Sosok yang muncul adalah wanita berbusana kimono hitam. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Koneko, dalam wujud lebih dewasa dan surai panjang berwarna hitam legam. Ada telinga kucing di kepalanya.

"..."

Koneko tak menjawab. Dari gestur tubuh dan ekspresi wajahnya, dia tampak tak terkejut sama sekali. Sejak awal dia ke tempat ini mengikuti instingnya, hatinya sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah cukup lama tak ia jumpai. Terakhir kali bertemu, saat Kelompok Rias dan Sona serta Tim Vali bekerja sama mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir, itu pun ia dan Kuroka tidak banyak bicara, bahkan bertegur sapa pun enggan.

"Hallo, Shirone. Ini aku, Onee-chanmu."

"Kuroka-neesama."

Suara Koneko terdengar serak mengucapkan nama itu.

Kuroka, iblis buangan, salah satu penjahat kelas SS yang diburu oleh dunia internasional. Itulah identitas wanita yang ditemui Koneko, alias kakaknya sendiri.

Dahulu, mereka adalah kakak adik yang begitu akur, hidup dalam luapan kebahagiaan. Mereka selalu bersama saat bermain, makan, bahkan tidur. Hingga suatu saat orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Mereka masih kecil saat kejadian itu.

Semenjak itulah, kedua kakak adik ini hidup dalam kesulitan tanpa ada rumah tempat kembali, tak ada orang yang dapat diandalkan. Yatim piatu, sepasang saudara ini berjuang keras menyambung hidup hari demi hari dengan saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Kemudian suatu hari, keduanya dipungut oleh seorang iblis. Si kakak direinkarnasi menjadi iblis sebagai bagian dari kelompok iblis itu dengan kompensasi si adik juga ikut hidup bersama mereka. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak.

Lalu hal mengerikan terjadi. Sang kakak membangunkan kekuatan hebat dalam dirinya setelah direinkarnasi, bahkan melampaui majikannya sendiri. Dia lepas kendali hingga berakhir membunuh sang majikan, iblis yang mengambilnya. Ia pun menjadi 'iblis buangan', yang paling berbahaya diantara para iblis buangan.

Si adik, Koneko, tetap pada tempatnya bersama para iblis. Namun akibat kejadian mengerikan itu, dia mengalami kehidupan yang sulit. Koneko hidup di bawah tekanan para iblis yang takut dengan anggapan bahwa ia juga menyimpan bakat mengerikan seperti kakaknya. Selain itu dia juga sering mendapat ancaman pembunuhan. Itulah hari-hari yang Koneko lewati setelah kepergian kakaknya.

Koneko dikhianati oleh kakaknya sendiri yang sangat dipercayai, ia pun selalu disiksa oleh para iblis yang membenci dirinya. Semua itu membuat mental dan semangat hidup Koneko benar-benar jatuh ke tempat paling bawah, sampai pada akhirnya Rias mengambilnya masuk kedalam kelompok, lalu menjadi Koneko yang sekarang.

Itu cerita masa lalu. Entah bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya Kuroka pada Koneko saat ini? Bagi Koneko, kakaknya telah mengkhianatinya. Walaupun ia belum mendengarkan apa alasan kakaknya melakukan itu, tapi akibat hari-hari sulit yang dia lalui, Koneko punya alasan cukup untuk membenci Kuroka.

Ada seekor kucing berbulu hitam yang bergerak menggeliat di kaki Kuroka.

"Onee-chan sangat terkesan kamu datang kesini dengan mengikuti kucing hitam milikku yang menyelinap ke dalam pesta."

Jadi, apa yang dirasakan Koneko, insting yang menuntunnya kemari adalah akibat aksi penyusupan seekor kucing hitam ke dalam pesta, yang merupakan familiar milik Kuroka. Karena hawa itu terasa begitu familiar, maka Koneko memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sendiri tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

"Nee-sama. Apa-apaan ini?"

Terselip kemarahan dalam suara Koneko. Namun Kuroka merespon dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan buat wajah seram begitu, Nyaaan~~ . Padahal aku sengaja datang kemari, menyelinap ke dalam pesta hanya untuk melepas rindu dan menemuimu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Koneko membentak, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Euhh. Onee-chan jadi takut nih."

"Kuroka Nee-sama!" hardikan Koneko semakin kencang, ia sedang tak ingin dipermainkan.

"Baiklah, baiklaaaah. Aku akan mengatakan tujuanku kesini."

"Hm?"

"Shirone, ikutlah bersamaku?"

"Hah?"

Koneko terkejut, ia benar-benar tak menduga kata itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Ikutlah bersama Onee-chanmu ini, Shirone."

Kali ini kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kuroka terdengar tegas, lebih mirip perintah.

Koneko sontak emosi. "Tak akan! Setelah kau mengkhianatiku, membuangku, meninggalkanku dalam kesulitan, sekarang kau ingin aku kembali padamu. Bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah kau mengatakan maaf."

Tubuh kecil Koneko seperti berguncang saat mengatakannya, namun bersama segumpal keberanian. Ia tak lagi lemah seperti dulu, Koneko yakin dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang.

Kuroka terkekeh pelan, lalu ia menatap lurus mata Koneko dengan serius. "Aku tahu aku terlambat. Kalaupun Onee-chan mengatakannya sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan percaya."

"Apa maksudmu huh?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian besar, dan aku tidak ingin kau berada di tempat yang salah. Aku ingin kau bersamaku, Onee-chan ingin bersamamu saat itu tiba, Shirone."

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti!"

"Ikutlah dengan Onee-chan, dan kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan percaya padamu lagi, Nee-sama." Koneko mengatakannya dengan keras, terselip kebencian yang besar dari kata-katanya.

Kuroka menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya yang semula tegang kini turun. Perbuatannya di masa lalu lah yang membuat adiknya menjadi seperti ini, semua ini salahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun sebagai kakak, ia ingin memperbaikinya. Ia tak punya waktu lagi, dan mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Kalau tidak dengan kata-kata, maka dengan ...

Sorot dari iris emas mata Kuroka yang tajam bak menusuk kesadaran Koneko kala dia menaikkan kembali wajahnya. Koneko membalas dengan ekspresi arogan. Mereka saling memelototi satu sama lain hingga tercipta suasana menegangkan.

... Ya, Kuroka berpikir akan menyelesaikan ini dengan sedikit kekerasan. Sedikit?, mungkin tidak.

Kuroka berhenti melotot lebih dulu, dan sekejap menyeringai lebar.

Seketika, Koneko diserang oleh perasaan tak terjelaskan. Seolah dirinya di pindahkan ke dimensi ruang lain. Pemandangan hutan semak di sekitar tak berubah sedikitpun, namun jelas terasa bahwa udara yang dia hirup tidak lagi sama.

"Nee-sama, ini kah kemampuanmu mengendalikan ruang?"

Sebagai Youkai, Kuroka terlahir dengan bakat besar dalam youjutsu. Dia juga dianugerahi penguasaan tinggi akan senjutsu. Bahkan dengan kecerdasannya, dia sanggup mempelajari sihir iblis dan jenis sihir-sihir lain dari seluruh dunia.

Kemampuan dasar mengendalikan sihir ruang merupakan salah satu teknik sihir level A, satu tingkat dibawah sihir pengendalian waktu yang pada tahap dasarnya saja sudah masuk kategori level S. Namun kemampuan mengendalikan ruang jika diimprovisasi dan dikembangkan dengan lebih hebat lagi, bukan tidak mungkin dimasukkan kedalam kategori teknik sihir level S atau bahkan S+.

"Ya. Kita bisa melakukan apapun dan berbuat kehebohan disini tanpa ketahuan orang luar. Seluruh hutan semak ini sudah kututupi dengan perisai ruang dan mengisolirnya dari dunia luar."

Koneko merilekskan badannya, ia sudah membuat keputusan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Nee-sama. Akan kita selesaikan di tempat ini, saat ini juga."

Cahaya putih mulai bersinar di sekeliling tubuh Koneko. Itu adalah touki atau chakra senjutsu yang dikumpulkan dalam tubuh lalu dikeluarkan kembali. Cahaya semakin terang hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Koneko.

Saat cahaya memudar, terbentuk sebuah wujud. Sesosok wanita dewasa mengenakan kimono putih, punya telinga kucing dan dua ekor.

Itulah kekuatan Koneko yang sekarang, Koneko Shirone Mode. Dalam mode ini, dia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan Api Putih Pemurnian. Api yang sanggup memurnikan dan menghilangkan eksistensi yang punya niat jahat dengan kekuatan positif.

Kekuatan Koneko dalam mode ini sudah lengkap dalam semua aspek pertarungan berkat latihan bersama Naruto. Pada serangan jarak dekat, setiap tinju kasar yang dilepaskannya selalu meninggalkan api putih permunian pada target. Serangan jarak jauh pun bisa dilakukan dengan melepaskan senjutsu api itu dari kepalan tangannya. Dalam bertahan, tubuhnya adalah api pemurnian itu sendiri sehingga eksistensi jahat yang menyentuhnya barang seujung kuku akan langsung dimurnikan dan dilenyapkan. Selain itu, jika musuhnya melakukan dengan serangan jarak jauh, ia punya refleks hebat yang seolah punya nyawa sendiri sebagai manifestasi dari sistem deteksi dini ancaman bahaya dan keberadaan musuh dari seluruh permukaan kulit tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

Itulah Koneko yang sekarang, petarung dengan aspek lengkap. Selama musuhnya memiliki niat jahat di dalam hati, selama musuhnya memegang prinsip yang salah, selama musuhnya tidak merubah alasan keberadaannya, maka sekuat apapun musuh itu, pasti akan dimurnikan.

Kuroka, biarpun menguasai youjutsu, senjutsu, bahkan bermacam-macam jenis teknik sihir, dalam situasi ini ia tak punya kesempatan menang. Setiap aspek kekuatannya sebagai petarung menjadi kelemahan terhadap kekuatan pemurnian milik Koneko.

Namun, Kuroka tidak menjadi iblis buangan yang menjadi buronan dunia internasional kelas SS dengan kemampuan-kemampuan tadi. Sosok Kuroka menjadi sangat mengerikan karena kemampuan asli miliknya sendiri yang telah ada sejak lahir, yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Sang Kucing Hitam mengeluarkan banyak chakra senjutsu dari dalam tubuhnya seperti Koneko namun dengan suasana yang sangat berlawanan. Chakra itu menciptakan aura hitam keunguan yang kelam disekeliling tubuh Kuroka. Dua ekornya tumbuh, persis seperti Koneko namun berwarna hitam.

Inilah wujudnya sebagai Nekoshou, kekuatan aslinya sebagai iblis buangan kelas SS.

Jika aura putih milik Koneko adalah kekuatan pemurnian, maka aura hitam dari tubuh Kuroka adalah kekuatan pencemar, pembusuk, pengotor, atau kata-kata berkonotasi buruk lainnya. Itulah _Shouki_ , racun rawa. Wujudnya berupa asap yang berwarna hitam keunguan, secara fisik bersifat sangat korosif dan beracun, dan secara spiritual akan menggerogoti, melahap, mengkikis secara perlahan jiwa-jiwa setiap yang hidup karena bercampur dengan senjutsu jahat.

Buktinya saja, makhluk-makhluk disekitar tempat Kuroka berdiri langsung mati, serangga-serangga berjatuhan, mengering, keropos hingga bangkainya lenyap tersapu angin. Tumbuhan layu dan menghitam, kayu-kayu dan dedaunan langsung membusuk. Tanah yang dia pijak pun menjadi gersang dan hitam.

Itu adalah kekuatan perusak yang prinsipnya berlawanan dengan kekuatan pemurnian milik Koneko.

Jelas kalau sepasang kakak-adik itu diberkahi kekuatan luar biasa.

Kuroka adalah petarung yang handal. Mengingat pengalamannya selama ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia menguasai Shouki sebaik Koneko menguasai api pemurnian dengan segala aspek pertarungan baik menyerang, bertahan, dan refleks dalam jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat.

Siapa yang lebih kuat, apakah kekuatan pemurnian atau racun? Apakah Koneko yang tercemar racun terlebih dahulu, ataukah Kuroka yang akan dimurnikan? Dua kekuatan yang berlawanan akan saling diadu, dan yang menang tergantung pada seberapa besar stamina dan seberapa lama tubuh mereka menahan beban dan efek samping dari kekuatan mereka sendiri.

Namun pada situasi ini, Kuroka pasti lebih baik dari Koneko karena si kucing hitam memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dan penguasaan sihir lebih tinggi dari si kucing putih.

Koneko benar-benar siap untuk bertarung. Ia akan menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan kakaknya disini.

Kuroka maju selangkah, rerumputan yang dia pijak langsung menghitam, layu, lalu mati.

Zsssshtt.

Keduanya lenyap dari posisi masing-masing, mereka yakin dengan pertarungan fisik, _hand to hand combat_. Tapi ...

Slice...

Tanah terbelah akibat sabetan energi sangat sangat kuat, cepat, dan tajam.

Kuroka dan Koneko berhenti pada sisi yang bersebrangan diantara bekas sabetan tadi.

"Untung aku sudah berada di dalam hutan ini ketika perisai ruang diciptakan. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua."

Suara barusan terdengar dari atas.

Melayang di udara, seorang gadis berkacamata yang mengenakan gaun pesta. Dia terbang dengan sayap kelelawar, yang artinya ia adalah iblis. Sebilah Naginata tergenggam kuat di tangan kanannya.

"Fuko-Kaichou!"

"Tsubaki-kun?"

Koneko dan Kuroka menyebut nama sosok itu bersamaan.

Tsubaki Shinra, meskipun hanya dikategorikan iblis kelas rendah, namun sebagai pemegang bidak Queen, ia memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh, lalu kejeniusannya adalah yang paling berbahaya.

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan ini!" ucap Tsubaki seraya terbang merendah lalu mendarat di sisi Kuroka.

Mendengar ujaran serius itu, Kuroka menurunkan kekuatannya, kembali ke mode normal.

Melihat kakaknya yang kehilangan hasrat bertarung, Koneko melepas Shirone Mode dan kembali normal. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Tsubaki yang berada di sisi Kuroka, bahkan kedua orang itu tampak dekat dimatanya.

Sejak kapan Tsubaki, -wakil dari Sona, -sahabat Rias, -majikannya, bisa dekat dengan musuh, -anggota Tim Vali?

"Fuko-Kaichou. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Nee-sama?"

Tsubaki tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Koneko. "Lebih baik kau kembali, Koneko-chan. Hyoudou-kun mendapat musibah dan tak sadarkan diri sekarang."

Tak banyak orang yang menyadari perubahan sikap Koneko, tapi Tsubaki adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang itu. Karena itulah, Tsubaki tak segan menunjukkan diri seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun Koneko akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, tapi Koneko pasti akan tutup mulut. Ucapannya tadi pun, hanya agar Koneko berhenti meributkan masalah dengan Kuroka.

Tanpa menghiraukan Koneko lagi, Tsubaki menoleh kearah Kuroka yang menunggu atensinya. "Ada pesan untukmu, Kuroka-san. Sesuatu yang hanya kau dan bossmu yang bisa melakukannya."

"Hm? Apa?" respon Kuroka bertanya.

"Ada seseorang yang butuh bantuan kita."

Mengerti, Kuroka pun lantas mengangguk.

Ctek.

Dalam satu jentikan jari dari si kucing hitam, Kuroka dan Tsubaki lenyap dari pandangan Koneko.

Bukan.

Dua orang tadi bukan kabur, tapi Koneko lah yang didepak secara paksa dari perisai ruang yang dimanipulasi oleh Kuroka.

Koneko mendesah panjang. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi sekarang. Teringat kata-kata dari Tsubaki, dia langsung bergegas ke tempat pesta.

Pesta masih berlangsung, sebentar lagi acara puncak.

Tujuannya adalah mencari Issei, dan mencari tahu kejadian apa yang telah dia lewatkan.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Akeno, yang ternyata sedang mencarinya.

Koneko tak mengatakan apapun yang baru saja dia alami, ia beralasan kalau hormonnya mendadak tidak stabil sehingga memicu hasrat kawinnya. Yah, seekor Nekoshou atau Youkai Nekomata memang seringkali memasuki musim kawin tanpa tanda-tanda terlebih dahulu. Dengan alasan itulah, Koneko berkata bahwa tadi, selama beberapa waktu ia menyembunyikan diri di toilet.

Akeno mempercayai itu, lalu mengirim pesan kepada Kiba dan Xenovia yang juga berpencar mencari Koneko.

Koneko pun di ajak ke ruang dimana Issei di rawat.

Disana, Rias yang mengikuti TM sudah kembali, juga anggota kelompok lain telah lengkap semuanya.

Koneko segera bertindak. Ia mengalirkan senjutsu penyembuh melalui kontak fisik antara kedua telapak tangannya dengan tubuh Issei. Gunanya agar mempercepat regenerasi sel-sel tubuh Issei setelah lukanya disembuhkan oleh Asia.

Setelah setengah jam melakukan itu, stamina Koneko terkuras cukup banyak. Dia beristirahat di pojok ruangan, duduk di atas sebuah single sofa. Dari mulut Asia, ia mendengar semua kronologis kejadian, membungkam mulut tak berkomentar apapun atas cerita yang dilantunkan Asia.

Kini pikiran Koneko berkecamuk.

Ia paham, mengerti kalau Naruto pasti akan marah dan mengamuk atas tindak pelecehan yang dilakukan Issei. Itu sesuatu yang logis, akalnya tak menolaknya. Pikirannya kembali tentang Naruto dan Hinata yang sejak di Rumania ia ketahui berasal dari Konoha, musuh kelompok mereka yang dideklarasikan oleh Rias sendiri. Itu adalah polemik yang sampai sekarang belum ia putuskan harus bersikap bagaimana. Naruto baginya adalah orang baik, sedangkan Rias adalah majikannnya. Sangat sulit memilih

Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kejadian tadi, masalah dengan kakaknya-Kuroka- bisa dikesampingkan, namun kemunculan Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak terduga oleh Koneko.

Seperti yang dikatakan Rias pada Sona, kelompok Sitri menyembunyikan banyak hal, dan kejadian di hutan semak memperjelasnya. Koneko masih tidak mengatakan apapun sebab jika berterus terang, hubungan Rias dan Sona yang sudah renggan mungkin akan benar-benar putus.

Dalam benak Koneko, ia memikirkan kemungkinan kalau kelompok Sitri bersekongkol dengan Konoha (musuh), tapi motifnya tak terindetifikasi. Kemungkinan yang lebih baik adalah kelompok Sitri bersama Naruto dan Hinata membentuk kelompok rahasia yang bergerak dengan tujuan tertentu. Sekarang ditambah keterlibatan Kuroka, bisa diduga kalau seluruh kelompok Vali punya keterkaitan juga.

Ia masih ingat dengan ucapan Tsubaki sebelum didepak dari perisai manipulasi ruang Kuroka. Tsubaki meminta Kuroka untuk membantu seseorang. Lalu fakta yang baru saja diucapkan Rias kalau saat ini kakaknya, Sirzech, sedang menindaklanjuti perbuatan Naruto akibat kasus pemukulan tadi. Dari hal ini, Koneko menyimpulkan bahwa Kuroka dibutuhkan sebagai bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Kuroka dan Naruto. Ya, kedua orang itu pasti sudah saling kenal dan memiliki hubungan dekat. Karena hal itu, Koneko jadi terpikir kalau selama ini Naruto melatihnya senjutsu atas permintaan Kuroka. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat hatinya nyeri bak ditusuk paku meski kebenarannya belum pasti. Membayangkan kalau kakak yang selama ini ia benci, ternyata selalu memperhatikan dirinya dari bayangan. Koneko ingin meratapi dirinya.

Singkirkan pemikiran dramatic tadi, kini Koneko semakin dekat dengan sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti Kuroka, seperti yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya itu. Ia akan tetap berjalan pada takdirnya sebagai bagian dari kelompok Gremory, berjalan hingga menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Koneko bertekad, ia akan menentukan jalan yang akan ia pilih setelah mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

Pasti!

 **.**

Hinata sungguh tidak menduga akan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Dia sendirian, sudah hampir satu jam dia dipisahkan dari suaminya, Naruto.

Dijebak dalam perangkap yang direncanakan dengan benar-benar matang sejak awal. Itulah yang Hinata alami.

Masih di dalam ruangan yang sama, diawasi tanpa lengah oleh tiga orang petinggi yang kedudukannya jelas bukan main-main.

Sahariel, ilmuan laki-laki jenius dan seorang malaikat jatuh dari Grigori. Melihat jumlah sayap gagak hitamnya yang mencapai lima pasang, setingkat dibawah Azazel, tentu kekuatan tempurnya bukan hal sepele. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kokabiel yang punya jumlah sayap sama pun, Sahariel pasti lebih unggul karena dia jenius.

Kemudian, Gabriel. Malaikat wanita yang kedudukkannya paling tinggi di antara seluruh malaikat wanita. Sebagai salah satu dari empat Seraphim yang merupakan poros utama kekuatan Surga, tak bisa ditampik kepiawaiannya dalam bertarung.

Yang ketiga, Serafall. Iblis wanita terkuat, salah satu dari empat Yondai Maou yang berkuasa atas Underworld saat ini.

Diawasi seperti itu, tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sirzech dan Azazel masih belum kembali sejak mereka berdua keluar dan mengobrol.

Sejak berada disini, Hinata masih belum berbuat apa-apa meski otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk keluar dari situasi sulit yang menimpanya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut empat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Hinata berdiri diam sedangkan tiga petinggi dari tiga ras berbeda itu dalam posisi siaga mengawasinya. Seolah tiga orang itu adalah patung yang tak berkedip dan tak bosan melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu lama.

Hinata mengatur kepekaannya terhadap sekitar sampai batas tertinggi. Tanpa melihat pun, ia sadar kalau Gabriel, Sahariel, bahkan Serafall benar-benar tak melepaskan pandangan darinya, setiap inchi gerak tubuhnya diamati bahkan peningkatan energi spiritual sekecil apapun tak tertinggal.

Jika Hinata nekat mengaktifkan Byakugan, pasti akan ada peningkatan jumlah aliran chakra ke mata. Sensitifitas ketiga petinggi itu pasti mampu merasakannya dengan mudah, lalu membuat respon kilat dengan tepat. Kalau pengaktifan Byakugan dinilai sebagai bentuk tindakan non-kooperatif, maka Hinata pasti akan dibunuh sebelum Byakugan selesai diaktifkan.

Tapi Byakugan saja tentu tidak cukup untuk melawan tiga petinggi sekaligus kan?

Bagaimana dengan doujutsu The True Tenseigan?

Itu juga pilihan buruk. Proses pengaktifan True Tenseigan lebih lama dan rumit dibanding dengan mengaktifkan Byakugan. Itu sama saja memberi peluang lebih tinggi bagi Hinata untuk terbunuh.

Hinata pun selalu dalam mode _Limited Activation_ selama berada di acara pesta pembukaan. Itu adalah bentuk pengaktifan True Tenseigan secara terbatas dalam lingkup kecil hanya untuk kemampuan tingkat pertama dan kedua. Ini memang cukup efektif sebagai tindakan preventif terhadap ancaman bahaya yang tiba-tiba, namun jika dihadapkan pada tiga orang petinggi yang siap tempur, _The True Tenseigan Limited Activation_ sama sekali tidak berguna.

Sekarang buat asumsi.

Hinata punya kuasa pada Serafall setelah pertarungan mereka berdua di Kyoto. Apalagi tanpa seorang pun tahu selain mereka berdua, di dalam otak Sona tertanam segel kutukan Hyuga no Juinjutsu yang sengaja dibuat Hinata untuk mendikte Serafall.

Andaikan, andaikata Hinata memiliki kesempatan kecil, misalnya dengan memberikan isyarat kode pada Serafall untuk menciptakan peluang melawan balik. Itu sama sekali bukan hal tepat untuk dilakukan.

Demi kebangkitan Trihexa, dan demi membela Konoha yang jelas-jelas akan berperang dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil dan Norse, maka posisi Serafall sebagai seroang Maou masih dibutuhkan. Terlalu dini bagi Hinata untuk menggunakan Maou yang sudah menjadi bidaknya itu kalau hanya untuk masalah sekarang ini yang tentunya dianggap sepele jika dibandingkan masalah besar nanti. Jadi Serafall tak perlu dilibatkan agar kepercayaan semua petinggi Aliansi terhadapnya tidak rusak.

Kemudian, jikapun Hinata mampu membuat tindakan perlawanan tanpa melibatkan Serafall, apalagi sampai melukai petinggi yang tengah mengawasinya bahkan sampai membunuh mereka, lalu kemudian kabur begitu saja, malah akan berujung buruk nanti. Ia pasti akan menjadi buruan semua golongan yang paling dicari dan harus dieksekusi mati. Lalu posisi Sona didalam kalangan iblis pun menjadi sangat terancam. Itu sedikit banyak akan menyulitkannya dalam menjalankan misi besar bersama Naruto.

Intinya, melawan secara frontal para petinggi Aliansi tanpa memikirkannya dengan matang sama dengan merusak rencana yang sudah susah payah disusun.

Misalkan Hinata berhasil kabur tanpa melakukan konfrontasi langsung, kemudian mencari Naruto yang dibawa oleh Dewa Brahma menggunakan _Cube_ , lalu setelahnya apa? Kabur dengan indentitas sudah diketahui semua petinggi?

Jika melakukan itu, bukan tidak mungkin rencana besarnya akan berantakan. Kalaupun mau kabur, pasti sudah dilakukan sejak masih di aula pesta sebelum dibawa ke tempat ini, sebelum ditangkap oleh petinggi.

Misalnya kabur lalu menyusun ulang rencana. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin karena waktu yang tersisa semakin sedikit. Keruntuhan _DxD Universe_ menurut hitungan waktu universal _Cardinal System_ hanya menghitung minggu dengan jari dari satu tangan. Tidak ada waktu membuat rencana lagi.

Oh, mengenai Naruto. Hinata percaya penuh kalau suaminya itu sanggup menyelesaikan urusan dengan kedua dewa superior pemimpin masing-masing mitologi tadi.

Kesimpulan akhir yang didapat Hinata setelah berpikir keras dan lama adalah berdiam di ruangan ini mengikuti permainan yang menjebak ia dan suaminya. Diam dibawah pengawasan tiga orang berbeda ras sambil menunggu bantuan. Kalau perlu bantuan tersebut sekalian dengan rencana untuk membuat serangan balik agar posisinya dan suaminya, serta posisi kelompok Sona, tetap aman tanpa ada yang mengusik.

 **.**

 **-Unknown Place-**

Ini adalah tempat yang sulit dideskripsi dengan kata-kata. Tak dapat di bedakan mana daratan dan mana langit, mana atas dan mana bawah, bahkan ambigu apakah sekarang siang atau malam. Sama sekali tidak terasa adanya gaya gravitasi disana. Gedung-gedung yang seharusnya tinggi menjulang tidak hanya terdapat dibawah, tapi juga di atas dalam posisi terbalik. Bahkan karena arah tidak bisa diidentifikasi, gedung-gedung itu kadang serasa mengapit dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Selain itu, pijakan kaki terasa seperti diatas permukaan air sebab muncul riak ketika bergerak, namun tidak jelas mana batasnya, bahkan dengan sudut-sudut yang berbeda.

Benar-benar dimensi ruang yang tak terdeskripsi, namun direkonstruksi dengan sangat kokoh. Arsiteknya adalah Dewa Brahma, sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sang Pencipta dalam ajaran Hindu. Julukannya adalah Visvakarma pencipta alam semesta, menciptakan apapun dari ketiadaan dengan kehendaknya.

Ada tiga sosok yang berada di dimensi ruang tak jelas itu. Dua orang dewa dan satu manusia. Ketiganya melayang tak tentu arah pada posisi yang cukup berjauhan.

Naruto, si manusia, tak lagi bersikap layaknya budak rendahan seperti ketika di pesta sebelum ia dibawa paksa kesini. Ia bersikap seperti biasa apa adanya dirinya.

"Untuk ukuran manusia yang sedang terpojok, kau tampak sangat arogan, anak muda."

Brahma Sang Pencipta yang merupakan simbolisasi kebijaksanaan memberikan komentar untuk sikap tak sopan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah lah, hei dewa-dewa yang terhormat. Aku punya banyak urusan tahu. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera katakan apa yang kalian inginkan, kita selesaikan, lalu kita pulang sama-sama."

Meski Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada santai sambil mengibaskan tangan seolah sedang bercengkrama biasa, namun terdapat negosiasi disana. Bagi Naruto, kalau suatu masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kata-kata, kenapa tidak? Lebih baik begitu kan?

Namun respon yang didapat Naruto adalah ...

Zrrrsstt...

Sesuatu yang sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat melintas sangat cepat di dekat telinga Naruto.

Ciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Melewati si ninja pirang, dan ...

Rumblerumblerumblerumblerumble

KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM.

Ledakan mahadahsyat tercipta di ujung dimensi ruang, meluluhlantakkan semua benda yang ada. Untung saja sang Dewa Brahma merekonstruksi dimensi ini dengan sangat kokoh. Jika hanya sebatas arena rating game, pasti sudah lenyap menjadi debu atomik.

Zeus menepuk-nepukkan tombak petir yang ia pegang. "Memangnya kau siapa huh? Berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu."

Glekkk.

Naruto menelan ludah kasar, untung saja refleks dan sistem deteksi bahaya dalam tubuhnya berkerja optimal. Jika tidak sempat menggeser kepalanya, maka pasti dia sudah mati disambar petir dari tombak sakti milik Zeus.

Naruto kini sadar, untuk makhluk arogan macam dua orang dewa di hadapannya, tidak mungkin urusan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata-kata.

Zeus mengangkat dagu, sebagai dewa pemimpin dari Gunung Olympus tingkahnya luar biasa sombong. Sesuai untuk penampilannya yang memiliki perawakan tinggi tegap, wajahnya pun memberi kesan tegas dan kuat. Iris matanya kuning seperti emas. Berkumis dan berjambang.

Para dewa Olympus lainnya yang dipercayai bangsa Yunani, kebanyakannya adalah dewa-dewa licik, bejat, egois, dan akan melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkan yang diinginkan. Zeus pun sama, semenjak keberhasilannya mengalahkan bangsa Titan dalam Perang Titanomachy dan diangkat menjadi dewa pemimpin, ada banyak skandal keji yang ia lakukan.

Zeus menyukai saudarinya sendiri, Dewi Hera. Dewi Hera menolak, namun Zeus dengan licik menyamar sebagai burung tekukur yang disukai oleh Hera, lalu dia pun mengambil kesempatan memperkosa Hera. Sebagai korban, Hera merasa malu sehingga memutuskan menerima pinangan Zeus untuk menutupinya. Belum cukup sampai disana, Zeus masih memiliki banyak selingkuhan baik dari kalangan dewi maupun manusia biasa sehingga dia memiliki banyak sekali keturunan. Selain cerita itu, Zeus akan selalu membunuh siapapun yang berselisih paham dengannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Dewa Brahma yang dikenal bersih dari bermacam-macam perbuatan jahat. Dia dikenal sebagai simbol kebijaksanaan, mampu memilah mana yang baik dan yang buruk.

Namun begitu, sebagai dewa pencipta ia bersikap netral. Ah, tidak, tapi ia akan bersikap baik kepada siapapun yang memuja dan menyembahnya. Di dalam epos pewayangan Mahabrata dan Ramayana yang mana diceritakan bahwa terjadi perang antara dua golongan. Dalam cerita itu disebutkan kalau Brahma tidak segan memberikan senjata sakti ciptaannya bagi siapapun manusia yang bertapa dan memujanya. Oleh karena itulah, banyak bukti arkeolog yang menyebutkan bahwa pada kedua perang yang terjadi di tanah India itu, yang seharusnya hanya perang antar manusia dengan senjata dan teknologi perang tradisional, ternyata malah menimbulkan akibat yang sangat dahsyat bak perang nuklir. Selain dari bukti Arkeolog, hal itu juga dilukiskan oleh Sloka-Sloka yang ada di dalam Srimad Bhagavatam dan Srimad Prabhupada.

Fokus pada situasi sekarang, Naruto merasa sangat aneh karena dua dewa itu bekerjasama menangkapnya. Meskipun tidak penting baginya, tapi ia penasaran alasan dibalik itu.

"Sebelum kita mulai, bisakah kalian memberitahuku kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini? Bahkan sampai mau dilibatkan oleh sisa-sisa dari Reliji Injil."

Naruto tahu, bagi dewa yang sudah ada sejak sangat lama, bagi Mitologi Olympus maupun Reliji Hindu-Buddha, Fraksi dari Reliji Injil yang sekarang hanya Fraksi kecil. Apalagi setelah The God of Bible dan Satan Lucifer yang mendirikannya mati sejak beratus-ratus tahun silam dengan menyisakan Sirzech dan kawan-kawan, yang hanya dianggap sebagai anak muda oleh para dewa.

Zeus pertama kali menjawab, "Jika aku berhasil memenggal leher seseorang yang kemunculannya menghebohkan seluruh dunia empat bulan lalu, superioritasku di Gunung Olympus sebagai dewa tertinggi tak akan tergoyahkan."

Naruto mendecih dalam hati. Konyol! Hanya untuk alasan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu rupanya. Tapi memang wajar jika disematkan kepada dewa peminpin dari Olympus yang terkenal menyimpan banyak tabit buruk.

Sang Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi mengalihkan sorot matanya pada Dewa Brahma yang tampil dalam wujud laki-laki tua dengan rambutnya putih bersih, begitu pula kumis dan janggutnya yang menyatu dan tebal sehingga bibirnya tidak lagi kelihatan. Ditengah dahinya ada tanda bulatan merah seperti para dewa-dewi hindu umumnya.

Merasa ditatap, Brahma langsung menjawab dengan jujur. "Kau tahu anak muda, kemunculanmu empat bulan lalu menghebohkan Svargaloka. Lalu sejak pemimpin Konoha muncul dengan begitu sombong di Kuoh dan mendeklarasikan kedaulatan eksistensinya, timbul dua paham dalam kalangan kami yang memecah kesatuan para dewa. Satu golongan ingin menghancurkan Konoha karena terusik, sedangkan satu lagi memilih tidak menanggapi karena menganggap Konoha hanya lalat banyak cakap. Perpecahan itu diperpanas oleh salah seorang dewa hingga kini Dunia Kahyangan Svargaloka bergejolak."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto miris dengan cara berpikir para dewa Hindu-Buddha. Hanya karena Konoha muncul saja, wilayahnya sampai bergejolak begitu. Apa memang pengaruh Konoha begitu besar?, atau ada satu atau beberapa dewa yang ingin mengambil keuntungan atau mencari kesenangan dari gejolak itu?

Apapun jawabannya, Naruto merasa dirinya tidak ada sangkut paut apapun.

Dengan sikap tenang dan berwibawa, Brahma menjawab. "Kupikir dengan membawa kepalamu pulang ke Svargaloka, gejolak akan reda dengan sendirinya."

Oh ya ampun! Naruto meringis dalam hati. Nasib sial darimana sehingga dia harus berurusan dengan dua orang Dewa yang pemikirannya sempit seperti itu. Naruto yakin kalau sebenarnya kedua dewa didepannya pasti jenius, hanya saja kehormatan dan kedudukannya lah yang mengunci otak mereka di dalam kerangkeng sehingga tidak bisa berfikir dengan fleksibel.

Zeus berkata lagi, "Alasan itu saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk dilibatkan oleh anak-anak yang ditinggalkan ayahnya."

Maksud Zeus adalah para petinggi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang sekarang.

Brahma menyambung dengan anggukan.

Terlintas ide kecil di kepala Naruto untuk mengadu dua orang dewa dihadapannya. Kalau tidak dengan kata-kata, maka lawanlah dengan cara licik.

"Emm, kalau begitu kenapa kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama? Padahal kan kalian sama-sama menginginkan kematianku untuk diri kalian sendiri?"

Brahma terkekeh pelan, kilau giginya sedikit tampak dari kumis dan janggutnya yang lebat. "Kau lupa ya? Meski keinginan kami sama, tapi outpun yang kami harapkan berbeda."

"Hah?" Naruto membeo kebingungan.

Zeus menjawab dengan enteng, "Demi superioritasku, cukup sebuah aksi kalau aku lah yang mengalahkanmu." ibu jarinya kemudian diarahkan kepada Dewa Brahma. "Lalu Pak Tua ini yang akan membawa kepalamu pulang untuk mendamaikan rumahnya."

Tch, mampus sudah. Naruto habis akal. Walaupun egois, ternyata kedua dewa superior ini tetap punya sisi realisitis. Sudah seperti pedagang licik yang hanya mencari keuntungan semata dengan menghalalkan segala cara.

Menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini, Naruto menyesal pernah beriman pada dewa dan tuhan. Lebih baik menjadi seorang Atheis.

Naruto memantapkan hati, tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Jalan terakhir adalah pertarungan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menang kalau ingin keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Istrinya, Hinata pasti sedang menunggu. Selain itu masih ada pekerjaan besar yang harus ia tuntaskan sebelum ia mati.

"Sudah bisa kita mulai huh?" Zeus bertanya seperti orang tak sabaran.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Naruto membangkitkan semua kekuatannya sampai batas tertinggi. Selama obrolan tadi, ia sudah berdiskusi dengan semua bijuu didalam tubuhnya bahwa mereka akan bertarung bersama-sama dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki. Zeus dan Brahma adalah dewa kelas excelsior yang termasuk kedalam _Top 10 Strongest Being in The World_ , tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan dengan niat dan hati yang setengah-setengah. Buruk lagi, Naruto harus menghadapi keduanya sekaligus.

Senjutsu Rikudou Mode atau _Sage of The Six Paths_ menjadi pilihan satu-satunya. Tubuh Naruto kini sudah bersinar oleh aura emas dengan sembilan godoudama melayang di belakang punggungnya.

Namun karena ini juga pertarungan antar monster, ia tak berpikri dua kali untuk membentuk sosok raksasa Kyubi.

Groooooaaarrrr...

Kyubi telah bangkit, wujud ini diambil karena bijuu berekor sembilan lah yang terkuat dibanding lainnya. Zeus dan Brahma mundur untuk mengambil jarak pandang yang nyaman, menunggu Naruto selesai menuju puncak kekuatannya.

Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Naruto melempar dua buah gulungan ke udara yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

.

Dua sosok Kyubi dengan ukuran dan kekuatan sama muncul dari gulungan itu.

Dengan teknik fuinjutsu tertentu, Naruto menyimpan _Bunshin Bijuu Mode_ yang telah mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu dari alam sampai batas maksimal. Ini sama persis seperti ketika pertarungannya melawan Sasuke yang sanggup menyatukan sembilan inti chakra yang terpecah kedalam rangka Susano'o.

Dua sosok bunshin itupun bergabung dengan yang asli membentuk wujud _Tri-Head Kyubi Mode_. Mode ini tiga kali lebih kuat dari yang Naruto bangkitkan ketika melawan Sasuke sebab digabungkan dari kekuatan aslinya pada kondisi penuh dan dua Bunshin Biju yang telah mengumpulkan chakra alam sampai batas maksimal.

Dari segi power, Naruto yang sekarang tiga kali lebih kuat dibandingkan saat bertarung dengan Sasuke di Lembah Kematian.

Meski begitu, karena semua chakra ini melebihi ambang batas kekuatan yang sanggup ditampung tubuhnya, maka Naruto tidak bisa menggunakannya dalam waktu lama. Jika terlalu lama, Naruto akan seperti mesin yang mengalami _Overheat_ atau kelebihan panas.

Ada banyak chakra yang keluar merembes dari sosok astral Kyubi berkepala tiga. Namun naruto tahu cara mengatasinya agar tidak ada chakra yang terbuang percuma. Sosok itu dibentuk ulang menjadi wujud yang memiliki nilai estetis lebih tinggi, yakni sosok Ashura yang mengenakan busana kebesaran ala dewa, tiga wajah dengan ekspresi berbeda dengan tiga pasang tangan.

Semua itu berkat Naruto berhasil melatih kontrol chakra hingga mencapai tingkatan expert. Bayangkan!, Naruto dengan chakra sembilan bijuu yang dikatakan tak terbatas, yang sekarang dalam jumlah tiga kali lipat, juga memiliki memiliki kontrol chakra mumpuni layaknya seorang jenius Hyuga. Anggap saja ini adalah nilai plus memiliki Hinata sebagai istrinya.

Inilah bentuk akhir mode bertarung terkuat yang Naruto miliki, _The Perfect Final Form Bijuu Mode_ dalam wujud Dewa Ashura.

Wujud ini pernah Naruto gunakan dalam duel melawan Ophis. Yah, meski Naruto harus mengakui kekalahannya waktu itu. Bagaimana tidak?, lawannya adalah Ophis dalam bentuk Naga Sejati, satu tadi tiga produk ciptaan langsung _Cardinal System_ selain Great Red dan Trihexa, eksistensi yang menempati posisi tiga teratas dalam urutan makhluk terkuat di DxD Universe.

Masih belum, masih belum, masih belum selesai!

Untuk hari ini, Naruto sekali lagi berimprovisasi dengan kekuatannya. Dia pernah menyusun ulang godoudama sebagai armor tempur untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti pemilik kekuatan Naga Surgawi, dinamakan _The Truth Seeking Armor_. Sekarang bagaimana kalau Godoudama dijadikan senjata dan zirah untuk wujud akhir mode bijuu ini?

Naruto memiliki sedikit kemampuan dari teknik Banbutsu Souzou milik Rikudou Sennin Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, teknik yang dia dapatkan setelah menguasai senjutsu pertapa enam jalur dan menjadi jinchuriki dari sembilan bijuu. Dengan memanfaatkan Elemen Yin dan Yang, -Naruto satu-satunya shinobi yang mampu menguasai pengendalian kedua elemen itu saat ini, dia mengeskpansi volume godoudama. Menggunakan kemampuan Banbutsu Sozou lah, bola hitam yang mulanya seukoran bola takraw, Naruto perbesar sehingga diameternya mencapai 5 meter. Kesembilan bola itu menjauh dari punggung naruto dan melayang mengitari bentuk akhir bijuu mode dalam wujud Dewa Ashura.

Enam buah godoudama raksasa membentuk ulang menjadi senjata berupa pedang. Semuanya menjadi pedang raksasa yang masing-masing digenggam oleh setiap tangan. Ini adalah modifikasi bentuk dari Pedang Nunoboko, pedang yang katanya digunakan oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk menciptakan dunia shinobi. Pedang yang mulanya berbentuk doble-helix itu kini dimodifikasi menjadi enam bilah katana agar lebih mudah digunakan. Sedangkan tiga godoudama sisanya lagi, membentuk armor yang melindungi bagian dada hingga perut, bahu, lengan, paha dan betis.

 _The Perfect Final Form Bijuu Ashura Mode +_ _The Truth Seeking Armor_

Sudah cukup mendeskripsikan, tidak perlu banyak kata lagi, Naruto sudah siap tempur sekarang.

Meski Naruto telah memperlihatkan bentuk kekuatan tertingginya, Zeus maupun Brahma tak sedikitpun gentar. Mereka berdua adalah dewa pemimpin dari mitologi masing-masing, tak diragukan lagi kekuatan mereka menempati posisi teratas makhluk terkuat di dunia.

Zeus melemaskan kepalanya, "Hohoooooo, ini menarik. Tak kuduga kekuatan aslimu melebihi ekspekstasiku."

Ucapan Zeus terdengar riang. Sekarang ia sadar kalau pancaran kekuatan Naruto yang dia rasakan empat bulan lalu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

Sambil tersenyum arogan, Zeus melemparkan senjata terkuat miliknya ke atas, Tombak Petir, yang dibuatkan oleh para Cyclopss yang ia bebaskan saat perang Titanomachy antara para Dewa Olympus melawan para Titan. Selain tombak petir, para Cyclopss itu juga lah yang membuat sejata Trishula atau Triden milik Poseidon dan Armor Kegelapan milik Hades.

Tombak petir yang dilempar Zeus keatas membesar sembari menimbulkan suara guntur yang menggelegar dan kilat-kilat yang menyambar. Hingga ketika selesai bertransformasi, yang nampak sekarang adalah monster petir raksasa berbadan singa berkepala elang dengan sepayang sayap raksasa. Ukurannya menyamai bentuk bijuu yang dibangkitkan Naruto.

 _Lightning Griffin_ , itulah bentuk kedua senjata Zeus The God of Thunder yang menguasai seluruh langit. Dikatakan bahwa jumlah energi petir yang terkumpul dalam sosok Griffin sama dengan jumlah petir yang ditembakkan langit ke seluruh permukaan bumi selama 100 tahun. Bayangkan!, di seluruh dunia, selama 100 tahun, dalam setiap cuaca buruk dan badai, ada berapa kali petir ditembakkan? Mungkin milyaran, atau bahkan tak terhitung.

Zeus menaiki kepala Griffin petir raksasa. Ia juga sudah siap tempur.

Tak mau tertinggal, Sang Dewa Pencipta dari Svargaloka juga menunjukkan bentuk sejatinya. Dewa Brahma bertransformasi menjadi sosok setinggi 100 meter yang berdiri diatas singasana berupa bunga lotus (teratai) merah berukuran raksasa yang sedang mekar. Dia memiliki empat tangan, serta empat wajah yang menghadap keempat penjuru mata angin, sesuai dengan julukannya sebagai Caturmukha. Pakaian yang dia kenakan melambangkan kebesaran dan kehormatan dari para pertapa yang dijunjung penganut Agama Hindu.

Jika dalam kepercayaan umat Hindu, keempat tangan Dewa Brahma harusnya memegang empat macam benda pusaka yang menunjukkan perlambang tertentu, maka sekarang dalam situasi pertarungan, dia memegang empat buah senjata berupa panah yang bernama _Brahmastra_. Senjata ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak senjata yang diciptakan oleh Dewa Brahma.

Brahmastra adalah senjata panah yang terdapat dalam Epos Pewayangan Ramayana dan Mahabrata. Dalam Epos Ramayana, Senjata Brahmastra digunakan oleh Maharaja Sri Rama untuk membunuh Rahwana serta membumihanguskan kerajaan Alengka. Sedangkan dalam cerita Perang Mahabrata, Arjuna dari golongan Pandawa melawan Asvatthama yang memihak Kurawa, sama-sama menggunakan senjata Brahmastra yang dipinjamkan Dewa Brahma, diadu untuk mengakhiri perang. Namun sebelum kedua senjata itu dilesakkan, Begawan Byasa meminta kedua ksatria tersebut menarik senjatanya kembali karena khawatir seluruh daratan India akan hancur.

Anak panah Brahmastra dikatakan memiliki daya hancur setara bom nuklir saat digunakan oleh kesatria manusia dalam cerita-cerita itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang senjata itu di gunakan oleh penciptanya sendiri, Dewa Brahma? Bahkan empat buah Brahmastra sekaligus? Tak terbayangkan kehancuran seperti apa sebagai akibatnya. Apalagi anak panah Brahmastra pasti akan mengenai target apapun ketika sudah dilepaskan dari busurnya, baik individu maupun ribuan pasukan.

Pertandingan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah para dewa sebentar lagi dimulai.

Apakah Naruto dengan _The Perfect Final Form Bijuu Ashura Mode +_ _The Truth Seeking Armor_ akan keluar dari dimensi ruang ini hidup-hidup?

Ataukah Zeus dengan _Lightning Griffin_ yang setara tembakan petir seluruh dunia selama 100 tahun dan Brahma pemegang empat panah _Brahmastra_ bak puluhah ribu misil berhulu ledak nuklir, yang akan mencapai tujuannya?

Jawabannya ditentukan oleh pertarungan hari ini.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Dengan teriakan nyaring, Naruto menyerang lebih dulu.

Flaaaaaaaaaaasssssshh...

BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGG!

 **TeBeCeeeeeeeeeeee... :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Em, singkat aja ya. Dari chapter ini, meski keadaan sedang gawat untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi yah, pasti ada bantuan kok. Sona sedang merencanakannya. Walaupun Sona sendiri juga dalam kondisi sulit karena dia menjadi incaran tim peserta rating game kelas Pro.

Horaaaaaa, sesuai keinginan kalian sejak lama, chapter ini pertama kalinya Naruto menunjukkan kekuatan secara _Fullpower_. Pokoknya di FF ini batas maksimal kekuatan tertinggi Naruto sampai disitu saja. Aku juga menyertakan cerita bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sampai seperti itu dengan jelas. Lebih tinggi powernya dari itu menurutku akan tidak logis lagi, jadi jangan meminta lebih, okey!. Namun jangan salah, Naruto masih bisa lebih hebat lagi dengan variasi teknik-teknik baru dan pengembangan teknik lama. Naruto kan selalu memberi kejutan?

Kenapa Naruto harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, jelas saja karena lawannya sepadan. Boleh dikata kalau secara power tiga orang itu sama kuat, namun Naruto dirugikan karena harus melawan dua dewa sekaligus.

Selanjutnya, tinggal menunggu tanggal main kapan Sasuke akan menunjukkan kekuatan tertingginya.

Kalau Hinata, dia masih diam menunggu tuh. Heheee. Apa nanti akan ada kejutan dari teknik doujutsu The True Tenseigan lagi? Tebak aja sendiri.

Cerita tentang Kuroka dan Koneko. Lihat saja diatas!, lumayan memberi pengaruh pada konflik ke depannya. _Shouki/Racun Rawa_ -Vs- _White Flame Purification/Api Putih Pemurnian_.

Hal-hal yang disampaikan saat _Techical Meeting_ TM, tentang aturan pertandingan, chapter depan aja yaa. Kalau ada usul, boleh deh. Aku dengan senang hati mempertimbangkannya.

Ulasan Review:

Pertama, kok untuk chapter 63 aku merasa kek diburu hantu. Ini ga lama-lama amat loh ngaretnya. Kalau yang terjadwal kan seminggu sekali?, kadang aku bisa ngaret lewat beberapa hari dari jadwal. Dan yang ini, aku cuma ngaret tiga hari dari jadwal biasa, cuma tiga hari loh, tapi rasanya udah kek dikejar-kejar debt colector. Enggak di kolom review, di PM dan FB juga sama aja. :v, bercanda ah...

Kemudian, banyak yang menuliskan isi pikirannya di kolom review tentang situasi sebenarnya yang di hadapi Hinata. Enggak ada yang salah, semua benar kok, mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya The True Tenseigan itu apalagi dengan posisi Sona dan Serafall di genggamannya. Namun dalam FF ini, situasinya bukan hanya tentang saat itu saja tapi juga tentang kedepannya, jadi harus dipikirkan matang-matang sebelum bertindak.

Oh, aku tidak menuliskan isi pikiran Serafall dalam chapter di atas, namun anggap saja begini, Serafall memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Hinata, dia juga terkejut atas aksi penjebakan yang disusun Sirzech. Karena itu, dia memutuskan ikut permainan saja tanpa berbuat sesuatu diluar batas wajar.

Selanjutnya, maaf banget nih. Mungkin karena kurang 'Aqua', aku jadi salah tulis nama. Aku tahu persis kok, kalau Diodora Astaroth itu satu keluarga dengan Maou Ajuka Beelzebub - Ajuka Astaroth. Kalau Falbium Asmodeus itu pamannya si Zefordol dari keluarga Glaysha-Labolas yang telah mati.

Masih ada yang menyinggung tentang Alucard nih. Oke, aku jawab. Dia belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk empat dimensi karena masih terikat dalam aturan waktu Universal. Namun entitasnya jauh diatas makhluk tiga dimensi lainnya.

Gaya tulisanku kemarin berbeda yaa? Emm, aku ga tahu tuh. Ga sadar mungkin akunya. Hehee.

Oh iya, banyak yang menyarankan NaruHina perlu bantuan. Emang begitu. Tuh Sona sedang membuat rencana, Kuroka diikutkan, entah siapa lagi.

Yang mengatakan kalau terlalu banyak word itu bikin bosan akibat banyak pemborosan kata-kata. Emang benar sih, aku juga ngusahain memperbaiki itu. Tapi rada susah sebenarnya, mungkin emang sudah akunya yang kebiasaan men-deskrip panjang dan detail.

Terakhir, untuk reviewer iseng yang kurang kerjaan menghitung jumlah review 3k+, makasih deh. Aku terhibur, hahahahaaaaaa. :v

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **...**

 _Oh iya, untuk yang kemarin berpikiran kalau Zeus dan Brahma malah membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto dan membantunya, Nih liat Next Preview dibawah! Logikanya, Main Hero tak mungkin mati kan? Jadi yang terjadi adalah ..._

 **Next Preview...**

Sirzech, Ajuka, Michael, dan Azazel dipaksa berkumpul dalam situasi tak terduga.

Benar-benar tak terduga, tertama bagi Sirzech.

Rencana yang disusun oleh Sang Maou Lucifer berbelok jalur 180 derajat. Mereka berempat kini dihadapkan pada dua sosok yang seharusnya sudah mereka enyahkan.

Naruto, walaupun dengan pakaian compang camping, ternyata masih hidup setelah berurusan dengan dua Dewa Superior, Zeus dan Brahma. Lalu, Hinata yang masih mengenakan gaun pesta, tampak tak berubah sedikitpun sejak ia datang. Entah bagaimana caranya Hinata lepas dari pengawasan tiga orang petinggi di ruang Super-VIP?

"Terkejut eh?"

Meski dengan nafas sedikit terengah, Naruto masih bisa berkata dengan nada mengejek pada empat sosok yang membuatnya jadi begini.

Tak dapat balasan, Naruto melemparkan dua buah kepala. Kedua kepala dengan surai berbeda warna menggelinding di lantai.

Sontak empat pasang mata itu terbelalak. Tampak dari ekspresinya kalau mereka tak sanggup menerima fakta bahwa Zeus dan Brahma telah tewas.

Seolah masih belum cukup.

Buugg...

Seonggok tubuh dilempar oleh Hinata dari balik punggungnya.

Tubuh itu terbilang kecil, namun sekejap dikenali. Sahariel, malaikat jauh sekaligus ilmuan jenius di institut Grigori kini tergeletak di lantai dalam kondisi tak bernyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 13 Desember 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . . . .**_

 _Pertandingan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah para dewa sebentar lagi dimulai._

 _Apakah Naruto dengan_ _The Perfect Final Form Bijuu Ashura Mode +_ _The Truth Seeking Armor akan keluar dari dimensi ruang ini hidup-hidup?_

 _Ataukah Zeus dengan Lightning Griffin yang setara tembakan petir seluruh dunia selama 100 tahun dan Brahma pemegang dua panah Brahmastra yang sekuat puluhan misil berhulu ledak nuklir, yang akan mencapai tujuannya?_

 _Jawabannya ditentukan oleh pertarungan hari ini._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

 _Dengan teriakan nyaring, Naruto menyerang lebih dulu._

 _Flaaaaaaaaaaasssssshh..._

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGG!_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 64: Counter Attack - Rating Game Begin.**

 **-Unknown Place-**

Tempat yang sulit dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Tidak jelas mana daratan dan mana langit, tak tahu mana atas dan mana bawah, bahkan ambigu apakah sekarang siang atau malam. Gravitasi pun tak ada. Ini adalah dimensi ruang yang direkonstruksi khusus untuk pertarungan oleh Sang Arsitek Dewa Brahma.

Ada tiga sosok disana, setiap tubuh melayang namun tampak seperti sedang berpijak.

Keberadaan mereka bertiga tiada maksud selain bertarung.

Sosok Dewa Ashura yang dibangkitkan oleh Naruto bergerak gesit ke depan. Enam katana hitam digenggam oleh tiga pasang tangannya. Meski tak memiliki sayap, tapi mampu terbang sesuka hati sebab Naruto dalam _Sage of Six Path Mode_ mempunyai kekuatan telekinesis untuk melawan gravitasi.

Zeus yang menunggangi Lightning Griffin melaju lurus menuju Naruto. Dia berencana menghadapi secara frontal.

Naruto menebaskan dua katana hitam raksasa secara vertikal sejajar dari atas.

BAAAAANNGGGG

Berhasil ditahan, Griffin menaikkan tubuh bagian depannya, lalu menggunakan kaki depan untuk menangkap bilah katana.

Masih ada, sepasang tangan lain yang juga menggenggam katana modifikasi dari Pedang Nunoboko menyabet secara horisontal dari arah kanan dan kiri untuk membelah perut tunggangan Zeus.

Stttaaaabbbb.

Lagi... gagal. Kedua sayap dari monster petir secepat kilat menepis sabetan itu.

Masih belum, yang terakhir, sisa sepasang lagi katana hitam Naruto gunakan untuk serangan ketiga. Kali ini dengan gerakan menusuk tepat menuju kepala Griffin.

Craackkk...

Lagi-lagi Naruto gagal, dia dibuat kesal. Tusukan katananya diblok dengan gigitan kuat dari paruh Griffin yang kepalanya seperti kepala elang.

Zeus tersenyum senang, dia yang berdiri di atas kepala Griffin membuat pose menembak dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan, targetnya tak lain adalah kepala Ashura dimana terdapat Naruto di dalamnya.

Zzrrckk...

Ada banyak percikan-percikan listrik dari tubuh griffin yang mengalir ke badan Zeus, lalu menuju telunjuknya.

Rumblerumblerumblerumble...

Amunisi terisi, Zeus telah siap menembak.

Naruto panik, serangan makan tuan. Zeus sengaja menerima serangannya secara frontal, memblok sekaligus mengunci gerakannya. Pada jarak sedekat ini, tidak mungkin Naruto menghindar.

"Goodbye." Zeus mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Bllaaaaassst...

Petir telah ditembakkan.

Zssshhttt.

Naruto menghilang bersama tubuh raksasa dewa Ashura sekejap mata.

KAAABOOOOOOMMMMMM...

Serangan Zeus tak mengenai target, sehingga terus meluncur ke belakang dan menciptakan ledakan luar biasa di ujung dimensi buatan. Dari jarak ratusan kilometer, bahkan terasa seperti goncangan gempa 9.5 SR.

Ternyata, masih terlalu cepat untuk Zeus mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Naruto berhasil menghilang dengan hiraishin. Dia telah melemparkan beberapa kunai khusus bertanda segel sebelum memulai pertarungan ke sembarang tempat untuk manuver menghindar.

 **Yasogami Kugeki**

Kubababababaaaannnnn...

Zeus langsung menyadari ada serangan dari atas. Dia yang merupakan dewa petir penguasa seluruh langit dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu. Gerakannya teramat sangat cepat.

Serangan Naruto yang kehilangan target terus melaju ke bawah sehingga menciptakan lubang raksasa.

Barusan, Naruto melancarkan pukulan tenaga dalam Yasogami Kugeki atau _Eighty Gods Vacum Attack_. Itu adalah jutsu original milik Kaguya Ootsusuki dengan menciptakan gelombang chakra yang sangat kuat, pukulan yang mampu meratakan gunung tinggi dan menenggelamkan pulau besar.

Naruto bisa melakukan teknik itu karena pengaplikasiannya sama dengan pukulan hantu dalam mode sennin yaitu dengan melepas chakra penghancur pada kepalan tinju. Prinsip dasarnya memang adalah pukulan tenaga dalam dari taijutsu khas Hyuga, tapi sedikit belajar dari sang istri membuat ia juga bisa melakukannya. Hanya pukulan biasa tanpa menentukan target berupa tenketsu atau titik kecil lainnya sehingga bisa Naruto lakukan meski tidak memiliki Byakugan. Apalagi pukulan ini dilakukan dalam bentuk bijuu membuat hasilnya setara dengan pukulan Yasogami Kugeki yang dilakukan Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Pukulan ini pula lah yang diajarkan pada Koneko, yang mana Koneko melakukannya dalam skala kecil namun disertai kekuatan pemurnian dari api putih.

Naruto tak bergerak sejenak setelah melayangkan serangan, itu membuatnya lengah sehingga memberikan kesempatan bagi musuh.

Stabb!

Sebilah anak panah telah menancap di lutut kiri Ashura.

Naruto terkesiap, ia tahu itu. Anak panah Brahmastra. Sebentar lagi pasti akan meledak.

Dewa Brahma melakukan serangan jarak jauh dari posisi yang tak diketahui.

Tanpa sempat berkedip, anak panah yang telah menancap bersinar sangat terang dan berakhir menjadi ...

BAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGG.

ledakan mahadahsyat. Cahaya menyilaukan sejauh radius 3 kilometer terbentuk, asapnya membumbung tinggi membentuk rupa seperti jamur raksasa layaknya ledakan bom atom. Tak salah cerita-cerita yang terdapat dalam epos pewayangan bahwa Panah Brahmastra memang memiliki daya hancur sekuat ledakan nuklir.

Fiiuuuhhhh.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yokatta, aku masih hidup."

Untung saja Naruto cepat berpikir sebelum dirinya ditelan ledakan. Tak ada pilihan lain, Naruto menggunakan salah satu katana untuk memotong kaki kiri sosok Ashura. Meninggalkannya bersama anak panah Brahmastra yang menancap sedangkan ia kabur dengan Hiraishin.

Benar-benar, sungguh ledakan luar biasa. Naruto pasti akan mati jika terkena. Ledakannya bahkan lebih kuat dari bijuudama super yang diciptakan oleh Juubi sekalipun, bahkan mungkin sama dengan Indra no Ya atau jutsu Panah Indra yang pernah ditunjukkan Sasuke dua setengah tahun silam di lembah kematian.

Belum apa-apa, Naruto sudah hampir mati. "Kenapa aku harus sendirian sih? Seandainya ada Hinata disini membantuku, kami pasti bisa menang dengan mudah."

Kekuatan yang masih tersisa banyak Naruto gunakan untuk merekonstruksi kembali kaki yang telah dia potong sehingga wujud Ashura mode kembali normal. Namun Naruto belum bisa bernafas tenang sebab pertarungan baru saja dimulai.

Zeus kembali menyerang, kecepatannya benar-benar luar biasa. Jarak puluhan kilometer bisa dipotong dalam waktu hanya beberapa milisekon. Sesuai untuknya yang dijuluki sebagai dewa petir. Kecepatan terbang Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menandingi.

Berkali-kali Naruto dikejar Zeus lalu diserang membabi buta dengan tembakan petir penghancur. Meski yang bertarung sama-sama sosok berukuran raksasa yang tingginya mencapai 100 meter, namun hampir tak bisa dilihat mata biasa karena saking cepatnya gerakan mereka.

Beruntung Naruto memiliki jutsu warisan ayahnya, Hiraishin atau _Flying Thunder God Technique_. Walaupun tidak bisa digunakan untuk balas menyerang karena penentuan posisi teleport dengan tanda segel sangat ribet, tapi bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk kabur. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap saja beberapa kali diserempet sambaran petir.

Brahma pun tak ketinggalan, dia selalu menembakkan anak panahnya dari tempat jauh yang tak bisa dijangkau dan tak diketahui lokasinya. Yang berbahaya bukan hanya efek kehancuran dari anak panah Brahmastra saja, tapi serangan itu pasti kena jika targetnya yang sudah ditentukan. Mau menghindar seperti apapun, meski mampu melihat gerakan anak panah itu, tapi tetap saja Naruto terkena. Deteksi dini arah datangnya bahaya dalam cakupan luas dan gerak refleks hebat dari _Sennin Mode_ sama sekali tak membantu. Naruto hanya bisa mengandalkan jeda waktu satu detik sebelum ledakan anak panah dengan memotong bagian tubuh yang terkena lalu kabur dengan Hiraishin. Cara ini tentu saja melemahkannya karena banyak chakra terbuang percuma untuk merekonstruksi kembali tubuh raksasa Ashura Mode.

Naruto dibuat tak berkutik. Ia menyembunyikan diri di tempat yang sangat jauh, mungkin ratusan kilometer dari posisi Zeus dan Brahma berada. Ia bisa berpindah sejauh itu berkat Hiraishin. Lagipula dimensi ruang buata Brahma ini sangat luas.

"Huuufft. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah otakku! Berpikir. Zeus si dewa bejat itu selalu di garis depan menyerang tanpa henti dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal. Lalu si tua Brahma menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan serangan yang sama sekali tak bisa kuhindari, efek serangannya pun sangat brutal. Kerjasama mereka benar-benar hebat. Cara apa yang harus kupakai untuk melawan?"

"Hoooiiii, kau sudah lelah?"

Nah kan!, belum seberapa detik berdiam, Zeus sudah berhasil mengejar Naruto. Meski telah berteleportasi dengan Hiraishin yang jaraknya beratus-ratus kilometer tetap saja dengan kecepatan petir yang tak masuk akal dalam beberapa detik saja Zeus sudah bisa menemukan dan mengejarnya.

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Tidak. Melawan kalian berdua sekaligus sungguh tidak mudah, ttebayou."

"Ya iya lah, Dewa gitu loh. Nah, sebentar lagi Brahma mungkin selesai membidikmu!"

"Whaaaattttt!?" Naruto menganga, matanya melotot menatap Zeus yang sedang menunggangi Griffin dengan santainya.

Zssshhttt...

Naruto secepat kilat berteleportasi menggunakan Hiraishin menuju kunai lainnya yang tersebar saling berjauhan di seluruh penjuru dimensi buatan. Kalau tahu Brahma belum selesai membidik, Naruto bisa kabur lebih dahulu sehingga tidak perlu memotong bagian tubuh sebab jika panah Brahmastra yang sudah selesai dibidik dan dilesakkan pasti akan mengenai target dimanapun berada.

Naruto muncul di dekat sebilah kunai Hiraishin yang jaraknya puluhan kilometer dari tempat tadi.

Blittzzz...

Sambaran petir meluncur dan menyerempet kepala Naruto, untung sempat menghindar sehingga serangan itu meledak di tempat jauh.

Lagi-lagi dalam sekejap, Zeus bersama tunggangannya sudah ada di depan Naruto.

"Sialan kauuu! Apa aku benar-benar tak bisa kabur darimu hah?" Naruto menyumpah karena kesal.

Zeus tertawa congak, "Mana mungkin, kecuali kau kaburnya ke alam kematian."

Naruto lelah, dia sama sekali tak bisa menyerang balik.

Zeus dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan balasan macam apapun yang ia keluarkan, kecepatan Zeus benar-benar tak masuk akal.

Brahma juga sama, jaraknya terlalu jauh. Naruto tak satupun memiliki serangan jarak jauh yang mampu menjangkau posisi Brahma.

Dewa tua itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan keunggulannya dalam bertarung. Dengan senjata Brahmastra, ia bisa menyerang dan mengenai targetnya dari jarak sejauh apapun. Selain bertarung pada jarak yang tak terjangkau musuh, Brahma juga hebat mengkamuflasekan dirinya dalam dimensi buatannya sendiri sehingga posisinya sulit dicari, istilahnya adalah _Stealth Mode_.

Untuk sekarang ini, meski secara power tidak ada perbedaan signifikan diantara ketiganya, tapi Naruto terpaksa menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua dewa itu.

"Kagebun-..." Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal dengan menyilangkan jari batal merapal jutsunya. "Tidak, membuat bunshin hanya akan melemahkanku. Lagipula tidak ada jaminan menang jika aku melawan mereka _one by one_. Aku harus memikirkan cara lain."

"Hoi!" Zeus menyela lagi, membuat Naruto menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana kau akan kabur dari ini?"

Zeus merentangkan tangannya lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti percikan petir biru, persis seperti Raiton no Yoroi level tertinggi yang dimiliki Raikage, namun dalam jumlah yang jauh, jauh sekali lebih banyak karena levelnya seorang dewa. Nampak dari aliran petir yang bergejolak, itu bukan untuk melindungi diri tapi untuk menyerang. Belum cukup sampai disana, seluruh badan Lightning Griffin juga mengalami hal serupa.

"What the F**k!?" Naruto mengumpat kasar dengan mata melotot.

Naruto menyadari kalau Zeus berniat melakukan serangan tipe area, tidak lagi menjadikan dirinya target tunggal. Mengingat seberapa banyak jumlah energi petir milik Zeus, yang katanya setara dengan jumlah semua petir yang ditembakkan langit ke seluruh permukaan bumi selama 100 tahun, Naruto jadi yakin, jangkauan serang Zeus mungkin mencapai radius 10000 km, separuh dari luas dimensi ruang buatan Dewa Brahma tempat mereka bertarung sekarang.

rumblerumblerumblerumblerumble.

"Rasakan! Mati kau!"

BLAAAAARRRRRRR...

Kilat sambar menyambar dan suara guntur terus menggelegar hingga satu menit lamanya. Semua bangunan dan benda-benda berbentuk tak jelas yang menjadi aksesoris dimensi ruang kini telah hancur lebur.

Naruto tetap pada posisinya, namun dia dan sosok dewa Ashura terlindungi di dalam bola hitam raksasa yang mengurungnya. Sebelum serangan Zeus dilepas, Naruto menyusun ulang seluruh material Godoudama yang dia jadikan pedang dan zirah untuk membentuk pertahanan mutlak berupa bola berongga. Prinsip penciptaannya yang didasarkan pada teknik **Onmyoudon** yang mana mampu mengubah segala jenis ninjutsu dan pelepasan energi spiritual menjadi tak berarti mampu meniadakan petir Zeus, istilah kerennya _Imagine Breaker_. Meski tidak bisa semuanya karena jumlah petir Zeus yang luar biasa banyak. Sisanya ditahan oleh sifat isolator dari Godoudama menghambat aliran listrik agar tidak masuk kedalam

Zeus menghentikan serangannya setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia. Tidak ada lagi sambaran petir dan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

Suasana nampak tenang hingga ...

Stab Stab...

Sepuluh buah anak panah raksasa menancap di permukaan bola hitam yang melindungi Naruto.

Ternyata giliran Brahma yang menyerang, menyerang dalam diam tanpa bersuara dari mode siluman atau _Stealth Mode_. Menggunakan dua buah busur panah Brahmastra dan melesakkan anak panahnya secara beruntun. Serangan ini untuk ledakan massal. Satu anak panah saja sudah luar biasa, bagaimana jika sepuluh? Sungguh sangat sulit dibayangkan.

Flaaaaaaaassshhhh!

Didahului oleh pancaran cahaya kuat lalu disusul dengan ledakan.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM...

Serangan terkuat Dewa Brahma telah dilepaskan dan berhasil mengenai targetnya.

Nampak setelah efek ledakan tersapu bersih, permukaan bola hitam raksasa yang dijadikan tameng telah retak, beberapa bagian bekas tempat tertancapnya anak panah Brahmastra bahkan berlubang dan hancur. Meski dibuat dari Godoudama yang menerapkan prinsip dari teknik Onmyoudon, namun ada batasan terhadap hal yang mampu ditiadakannya. Yang ditiadakan adalah energi spiritual seperti ninjutsu, sihir, dan semacamnya, tapi tidak meniadakan proyektil senjata dan efek fisik.

Anak panah yang menancap tidak ditiadakan. Ledakan mahadahsyat menghasilkan getaran dan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat dan ini termasuk efek fisik. Godoudama walaupun sangat keras setelah dibentuk menjadi tameng tapi tetap mempunyai batas ketahanan maksimal terhadap serangan fisik. Sejarah membuktikan, tinju kelima Sekizo atau _Evening Elephant_ yang Maito Gai lakukan setelah membuka gerbang kedelapan berhasil menembus penghalang Godoudama yang dibuat Rikudou Madara. Hal serupa pun kini terjadi oleh efek ledakan dari panah Brahmastra.

Tapi ...

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau riwayat hidupnya berakhir di tempat ini, masih ada misi yang belum ia selesaikan. Dan ia tak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage, itu adalah sumpahnya.

Naruto cerdik dan mampu memaksimalkan semua potensi yang ia miliki pada saat-saat genting. Nampak dari lubang-lubang dan retakan pelindung Godoudama, banyak sekali air yang merembes keluar.

Ya, air. Air yang diciptakan dengan ninjutsu. Meski bukan afinitas elemen chakranya, tapi dalam mode rikudou, Naruto mampu menggunakan kelima elemen dasar.

Air itulah yang mengisi rongga dibagian dalam pelindung, meski tak sebaik bantalan karet atau spon tapi air masih efektif untuk meredam getaran. Meredam getaran yang dihasilkan dari efek ledakan. Dengan cara inilah Naruto berhasil selamat. Prinsipnya seperti sebutir telur, cangkang melindungi dari zat-zat berbahaya dari luar dan cairan putih telur meredam getaran sehinga kuning telur tetap aman di dalamnya.

Blasssssttt.

Naruto dalam mode Ashura berwujud raksasa keluar tiba-tiba dari dalam pertahanannya.

"Aku mulai seranganku dari sekarang. Terima iniiiiiiii!"

 **Senpou, Doton: Chou Oodama Rasenshuriken**

Naruto, sekali lagi membawa varian rasenshuriken yang baru. Dengan teknik pertapa, membuat Rasenshuriken berukuran raksasa dari elemen tanah.

Rasenshuriken itu pun di lempar ke tengah, lalu...

Dhuuuuaaaarrrrr...

Meledak hingga menghamburkan banyak sekali material padat dan debu-debu.

Ternyata rasenshuriken tadi tidak Naruto targetkan pada musuh, tapi dilempar asal. Dan lagi, tidak seperti rasenshuriken elemen angin yang memusnahkan target dengan jarum mikro tak terhingga banyaknya atau rasenshuriken elemen lava untuk memotong sekaligus membakar, tapi yang barusan adalah rasenshuriken elemen tanah yang tak mempunyai efek kehancuran signifikan. Tapi bukan berarti hal tadi tidak berguna, Naruto melakukannya pasti dengan pemikiran matang dan ada manfaatnya.

Kini, hampir semua ruang dimensi buatan tertutupi oleh partikel-partikel debu dan tanah.

.

 **-Underworld, Gremory's Territory-**

Tsubaki dan Kuroka kini berada di suatu titik tersembunyi tidak jauh dari istana Gremory tempat berlangsungnya pesta. Mereka tidak berdua saja, tapi juga ada seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan armor putih tanpa helm, dia Hakuryuukou keturunan keempat Satan Lucifer Sejati.

Baik Vali maupun Kuroka kini telah mengerti situasinya, tapi mereka masih penasaran kenapa mereka dilibatkan.

"Kau meminta bantuan kami berdua untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang ditangkap oleh dua dewa superior sekaligus, dewa pemimpin dari dua mitologi besar? Jangan bercanda!"

Vali tampak tak habis pikir. Okeh, dia maniak bertarung, selalu mencari lawan yang kuat, tapi bukan dewa juga kan? Dia masih sadar diri dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang. Meski kekuatan maksimalnya sudah mencapai level dewa, tapi melawan dewa yang termasuk top 10 dunia lain ceritanya. Vali masih waras. Penggabungan kekuatan Albion dan Lucifer masih belum sempurna walau sudah meningkat jauh dari pertama kali, itu berkat bantuan dari Naruto tentang bagaimana menjalin ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan partner.

Tsubaki mendesah sekali, ia tidak suka diprotes sebelum dia mengatakan rencananya. "Dengar dulu!, Kaichou sudah membuat rencana."

Sona meminta bantuan Kuroka karena kebetulan hanya Kuroka saja partner timnya yang ada di lokasi, maksudnya kebetulan Kuroka juga meminta bantuan Sona agar bisa menyusup kedalam pesta dan bertemu Koneko. Lalu dengan sihir teleportasi pertukaran, Kuroka menarik paksa Vali dari markas kesini dan menukarkannya dengan kucing hitam family-nya. Hanya bisa menarik satu orang saja, jadi Vali lah yang dipilih.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil Ophis-chan? Jika dewi naga itu, pasti mudah mengalahkan Zeus dan Brahma." tanya Kuroka. Membuat Tsubaki yang sudah membuka mulut batal bersuara.

"Belum saatnya Ophis keluar sekarang. Lagipula rencana awal akan rusak jika dia yang asli muncul. Kita tidak bisa mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untuk kejadian tidak terduga hari ini." sahut Tsubaki.

Sebenarnya Vali enggan mengatakan sebab sukar baginya mengakui kekuatan orang lain. "Kalau Sasuke?"

"Dia memang bisa diandalkan, tapi sulit menghubunginya dari sini. Kalaupun bisa, dia tidak mungkin bisa datang tepat waktu. Akan sangat terlambat menunggu bantuannya."

"Tapi ..."

"Jangan bertanya lagi!" Tsubaki yang geram memotong ucapan Kuroka. Sejak tadi dia kesal, ingin mengatakan rencana tapi selalu ditanyai hal-hal tak perlu.

"Baiklah." Kuroka membuat ekpresi masam.

Vali mendengus.

Meski Tsubaki paling lemah, tapi dalam situasi darurat maka orang yang memiliki banyak informasi lah yang memegang kendali.

Tsubaki menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan Sona. "Kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto-san. Ah, tidak. Bukan menyelamatkan, tapi kita akan mengamankan jalur penyelamatan Naruto-san."

"Maksudnya?" Kuroka menaikkan alis sembari menatap Tsubaki.

"Kaichou yakin kalau Naruto-san bisa mengatasi masalahnya, melawan dua dewa itu. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat Naruto-san bisa kembali kesini tanpa gangguan, sekaligus melakukan pembalasan."

"Huh?" Vali mendengus heran.

"Ya, pembalasan. Para petinggi Aliansi yang sudah mengetahui identitas Naruto-san dan Hinata-san harus diberi pelajaran. Mereka perlu digertak sedikit agar tak mengganggu lagi. Kalian berdua lah yang harus mempersiapkan arenanya."

"Owwhhh, baiklah." Kuroka tak mengerti apa rencana Sona. Tapi ia bersedia melakukan sebagai balas budi.

Vali menatap lurus wajah Tsubaki, "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tim kalian rencanakan? Apa sebenarnya tujuan Naruto?"

Semenjak berakhirnya insiden di Venesia, Tim Naruto dan Tim Vali menjadi partner. Mereka semua pernah berpetualang ke dunia Virtual untuk mencari sesuatu. Meski begitu, Tim Vali belum tahu keseluruhan rahasia Naruto, hubungan mereka dibangun atas dasar saling percaya sebagai teman.

Tsubaki membalas tatapan Vali dengan eksrepsi serius dan meyakinkan, "Percayalah, apa yang kita lakukan adalah untuk semua orang."

.

Berada di dalam Istana Gremory, bukan di aula pesta tetapi di dalam toilet. Tentu saja untuk tamu pesta yang datang ke istana ini diberi fasilitas toilet mewah. Pesta masih berlangsung ramai seolah tak terjadi apapun, mereka menikmati pesta tanpa tahu ada masalah besar yang senantiasa mengintai.

Di dalam toilet hanya ada dua sosok tubuh. Ya, dua saja sebab seluruh ruangan toilet dilapisi dengan perisai ruang sehingga tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang masuk. Sebenarnya toilet ini adalah dimensi cermin dari toilet aslinya, sebuah teknik penciptaan dimensi ruang tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang tertentu saja, dan pasti lokasinya tak bisa dirasakan orang lain.

Dua sosok itu bergender perempuan, keduanya memakai gaun pesta. Yang pertama tampak masih sangat muda belia, porongan rambut hitam pendek model bob dan mengenakan kacamata.

Sona Sitri membuat ekspresi penuh harap pada orang didepannya, perempuan berumur tiga puluhan berambut pirang panjang dengan iris mata kuning berkilau seperti emas, Sang Ratu Rubah pemimpin Kaum Youkai Kyoto.

"Tak kusangka kau tiba-tiba datang padaku dan meminta bantuanku, Nona Sitri Kedua."

Tampaknya Sona sudah menjelaskan semua duduk persoalannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yang Mulia Yasaka-himesama? Hanya anda satu-satunya yang bisa saya minta pertolongan saat ini."

"Yayaaaa, aku mengerti. Sungguh, aku terkejut kau yang dari kaum iblis mengetahui tentang persekutuanku dengan Konoha, tapi malah bertindak seperti ini. Apa kau berkhianat terhadap kaummu sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu. Saya tidak merasa mengkhianati siapapun, saya punya jalan dan tujuan yang sudah saya tetapkan sendiri."

Yasaka tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah. Karena Konoha adalah sekutuku, dan Uzumaki Hinata adalah warga Konoha, maka aku tak akan menolak. Aku akan membantumu, jadi katakan padaku apa rencanamu."

"..."

Sona menjelaskan singkat rencana yang telah ia buat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang sedang ditahan para petinggi. Ia tahu kalau Hinata saat ini tidak bisa berkutik dan sedang menunggu bantuannya, perlu sedikit pengalih perhatian agar Hinata bisa bergerak dan membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa tidak Sona langsung yang melakukannya, malah meminta bantuan Yasaka? Tentu saja karena Sona tak bisa melibatkan diri secara langsung. Ya, Sona tak ingin mengambil resiko dirinya ketahuan melakukan tindakan yang berpotensi dianggap 'makar' oleh para petinggi. Cukup Naruto dan Hinata saja yang ketahuan, sehingga seminimal mungkin Sona melibatkan dirinya agar posisinya dibawah naungan ras iblis tak diusik. Ia harus bergerak dari balik bayangan menggunakan orang lain.

Ia juga harus menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk para petinggi agar posisi Naruto dan Hinata tetap aman meski identitas keduanya telah terbongkar.

.

Atmosfer di ruang tamu-tamu VIP sangat kental dengan suasana menegangkan. Hinata tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Pengawasan super ketat dari tiga petinggi Aliansi membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bernafas.

Tak ada satu mulut pun yang terbuka. Ketidaan suara membuat suasana benar-benar mencekam.

Gabriel sebagai malaikat berpangkat Seraph memiliki loyalitas tinggi terhadap kaumnya. Tugas seperti apapun akan dilaksanakannya dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun hanya menjaga seorang tahanan. Dia tidak merasakan pancaran energi kuat dari tubuh Hinata, bahkan tidak lebih dari iblis kelas menengah. Tapi ia tidak akan melepaskan kewaspadaan, instingnya mengatakan kalau Hinata memiliki kemampuan sangat berbahaya yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapanpun dalam sekejap.

Sahariel, satu-satunya laki-laki dalam ruangan itu tidak memikirkan hal lain. Dia sudah mengetahui informasi tentang seberapa kuat pancaran kekuatan Naruto. Jadi dia membuat asumsi sederhana kalau perempuan dihadapannya, istri Naruto, juga memiliki potensi yang sangat membahayakan jika tidak di tanggapi serius.

Hinata tidak melakukan apapun, namun bukan berarti dia hanya akan berakhir begini. Ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Pun begitu dengan Serafall, dalam hati ia sungguh tidak menduga akan ada kejadian ini. Sirzech tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Ia hanya mengikuti arus permainan. Sebagai satu-satunya yang mengetahui tujuan Hinata, meski harus melewati pertarungan yang membuatnya kalah telak, Serafall memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Dia memang dibawah kendali Hinata karena hidup adiknya dikekang dengan Hyuga no Juinjutsu, ia akan melakukan apapun perintah Hinata demi keselamatan Sona. Tapi karena tidak mendapatkan sinyal apapun, Serafall memutuskan untuk diam. Entah apapun rencana Hinata, Sang Maou wanita ini jelas disuruh menunggu sesuatu yang sebentar lagi dia yakini akan datang.

Benar saja.

Tiba-tiba Serafall merasakan suatu hal yang membuatnya merinding.

Gabriel pun sama, dia mulai panik. "Apa ini?"

"Datangnya dari luar!" sambung Sahariel.

Perhatian teralihkan, lalu dalam sekejap.

"Guhhaa!" Serafall jatuh tersungkur setelah muntah darah, lalu pingsan seketika.

Gabriel sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan nyeri hebat yang menyerang dadanya, seakan jantung dan paru-parunya hancur.

Duukkk.

Seraph dari Surga itupun jatuh terduduk. Ia masih memiliki kesadarannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu Gabriel tujukan untuk orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dia berusaha keras hanya untuk mendongakkan kepala, menatap sosok wanita yang tadi ia awasi. Tidak tahu bagaimana, dalam sekejap situasi dijungkir balikkan.

Hinata balas menatap Gabriel dengan sorot tajam. Gaunnya pesta yang ia kenakan sedikit berkibar karena angin. Pola iris matanya terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau. Berputarnya iris mata itu menandakan bahwa Hinata telah menggunakan kemampuan tertinggi doujutsu The True Tenseigan, manipulasi waktu _Time Extra_.

Apa yang membuat Gabriel lebih terkejut lagi adalah seonggok tubuh laki-laki, Malaikat Jatuh bernama Sahariel, tak lagi bergerak. Belakang kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Hinata sehingga laki-laki itu terseret di lantai.

Ternyata sangat tepat insting yang Gabriel rasakan sejak awal dari sosok Hinata. Perempuan berambut indigo itu mempunyai kemampuan berbahaya yang sanggup membunuh orang lain dalam sekejap tanpa dapat disadari dan dicegah, bahkan tak bisa dilawan.

Lalu dengan sedikit gerakan, Hinata pun lenyap dan membawa tubuh Sahariel bersamanya.

Gabriel pun tak sadarkan diri menyusul Serafall.

.

 **-Unknown Place-**

Partikel-partikel debu dan tanah membentuk kabut yang cukup tebal, seperti terjadi badai pasir di tengah gurun. Inilah efek dari pelepasan jutsu rasenshuriken berelemen tanah, yang mencakup area seluas dimensi ruang buatan.

Naruto mengeringai, "Kheh!. Sekarang akan kubalas kalian berdua."

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, rasenshuriken tadi bukan untuk menyerang tapi awal dari strateginya.

Sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, Naruto berkata, "Kumulai dari siapa ya? Emm, Zeus saja lah." putusnya cepat.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" sebuah suara langsung menyahut.

Naruto langsung menatap ke asal suara. Tidak jauh dari posisinya tiba-tiba muncul Zeus yang berdiri sombong di atas tunggangannya. Badai pasir dan debu yang tercipta tidak terlalu tebal, sehingga mereka masih dapat saling melihat sampai jarak 500 meter.

"Membalas? Membalasku? Kau berkhayal, anak muda!" ucap Zeus lagi. Dia membuat pose menembak. Amunisi petir sudah terkumpul banyak di tangannya, begitupula di depan paruh Griffin yang terbuka, gumpalan petir dalam jumlah besar terkumpul dan siap di tembakkan.

Naruto bergeming sambil tersenyum meremehkan, dia tampak menunggu diserang.

FLASH! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

DHUUUAAAARRRR...

Seketika setelah Zeus menembak, dia terkejut. Petirnya tidak mencapai target, padahal jaraknya hanya 500 meter.

Naruto tertawa sarkastik, gilirannya kini di atas. "Dewa Zeus yang terhormat, petirmu yang ditembakkan tunggal memang sangat kuat, efek panasnya sanggup melubangi pertahananku. Tapi kau ingat sebelumnya kan, ternyata petir yang kau tembakkan pada area lebih lemah dan sanggup kutahan."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu?, tanah memang lemah terhadap petir, tapi sifatnya sebagai konduktor listrik jika dimanfaatkan dengan benar akan membalikkan keadaan. Kelebihan dan kelemahan setiap elemen tidak mutlak tetapi bersifat relatif, tergantung siapa yang memakainya. Lihat sekelilingmu!"

Mengikuti instruksi Naruto, Zeus menatap kesekitarnya. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa setiap partikel tanah dan debu telah bermuatan listrik. Petir yang tadi ia tembakkan tidak mencapai target karena lebih dulu diserap oleh partikel-partikel itu.

Fakta yang tak bisa dibantah, meski selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun langit telah milyaran kali menembakkan petir ke seluruh tanah di permukaan bumi, tapi tak pernah ada cerita bumi hancur, hanya sedikit terbakar saja. Karena apa, karena sifat konduktor tanah mampu menyerap semua petir-petir itu dan membagikannya ke seluruh bagian bumi.

Naruto mengetahui hal itu dari pelajaran fisika selama menjadi siswa di Kuoh Gakuen. Katakanlah Naruto sudah pintar sekarang.

Badai tanah dan pasir Naruto buat sedemikian banyak agar mampu menyerap petir Zeus. Namun karena tidak sebanyak jumlah tanah di seluruh bumi tidak semua bisa diserap, tapi efektif untuk mengubah paksa tembakan petir tunggal dari Zeus menjadi sebuah serangan tipe area yang lebih lemah dan dapat ditahan dengan pelindungnya.

"Brengsek!" Zeus mengumpat kesal. Dimensi ruang buatan yang diciptakan Brahma seluas sebuah benua hampir semuanya terisi debu dan pasir. Rasenshuriken superbesar ternyata mampu melepaskan debu dan tanah yang sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghindari ini, Zeus?"

Naruto menciptakan ratusan bola-bola hitam bom bijuu di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ukuranya sedang namun kuantitasnya yang mengerikan. Jumlahnya mungkin sampai seribu kalau dihitung.

 **Danmaku Bijuudama**

Semua bom bijuu ditembakkan secara beruntun layaknya peluru dari laras gatling gun.

Zeus bergerak gesit menghindari semua bijuudama yang ditembakkan padanya. Mudah bagi Zeus melakukannya karena kecepatannya yang tak masuk akal.

Tapi ...

Naruto sudah menduga hal itu.

Ketika Zeus berhasil menghindari tembakan bijuudama yang terakhir, tepat didepan wajahnya sudah menunggu sosok Ashura yang menghunuskan keenam pedang hitam. Tembakan beruntun bijuudama tadi hanya pembuat jalan bagi Zeus menuju satu titik.

Slice...

Zeus berhasil kabur namun ...

Lightning Griffin telah terbelah menjadi enam.

Keenam pedang raksasa hasil modifikasi dari pedang Nunoboko dilapisi Naruto dengan chakra elemen angin, elemen yang lebih kuat dari petir, menjadikannya sangat tajam dan sanggup memenggal tubuh sang monster petir perwujudan senjata milik Zeus.

Zssshhttt.

Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr.

Hewan tunggangan Zeus pun meledak.

Satu dewa berhasil disingkirkan.

Blizztt

Naruto muncul di tempat lain yang cukup jauh. "Sekarang giliran Brahma. Dimana dewa itu? Dia terlalu hebat bersembunyi." Dia diam menunggu sejenak hingga ...

Stabbb..

Sabilah anak panah menancap di bahu tubuh raksasa Ashura.

Naruto heran, apa Dewa Brahma hanya bisa bertarung dengan senjata saja?, Yaa meski senjata yang dia gunakan luar biasa mengerikan.

Boofffttt...

Sekejap berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu berukuran besar. Anah panah tertancap disana. Teknik kawarimi ternyata masih bisa digunakan dalam situasi melawan dewa.

Di tempat lain.

Blizzztt.

Naruto muncul dengan Hiraishin. "Mati kauuu!"

Slicee...

Menggunakan pedang yang sama untuk memenggal Lightning Griffin, yang dilapisi chakra elemen angin, sekarang Naruto berhasil memotong empat lengan yang tak terlihat.

Begitu _Stealth Mode_ Dewa Brahma berhenti, nampak sang dewa pencipta telah kehilangan semua tangannya. Dua panah Brahmastra jatuh dan tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Dalam sekejap, wujud asli Brahma yang berukuran raksasa menyusut. Kini Dewa Brahma dalam bentuk _human form_. Tidak lagi berjawah empat, dan tangannya yang terpotong kembali tumbuh meski hanya ada sepasang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Brahma dengan ekspresi shock.

 _Stealth Mode_ menyembunyikan Brahma dengan sangat baik. Tempatnya berdiri yaitu bunga lotus merah raksasa memiliki kemampuan membuat perisai yang menjadikannya tak terlihat oleh mata. Brahma juga mampu menekan semua kekuatannya sampai titik nol sehingga tidak terdeteksi lawan. Selain itu, sebagai dewa yang bijaksana dan berhati bersih ia menguasai konsep 'ketenangan jiwa' yang menjadikan hatinya kosong. Pantaslah Naruto dalam mode rikudou yang mendeteksi niat dihati orang lain tak mampu mencari keberadaan Brahma.

"Memanfaatkan badai debu yang kubuat tadi. Aku membuat asumsi kalau perisai tak terlihatmu tidak mengijinkan benda luar masuk. Ternyata benar, kubah berbentuk bulat telur yang menyembunyikanmu menjadikan ruang yang tidak terisi partikel-partikel debu. Ketika kau bergerak aku dapat melihatnya, seperti aku melihat gelembung udara yang bergerak didalam air."

"Tapi tidak mungkin kau bisa menemukanku secepat itu?"

"Hahaaa. Sebelumnya kau selalu menyerangku dari jarak yang sangat jauh, tapi badai debu sengaja kuciptakan untuk memperpendek jarak pandangmu hingga kurang dari 1 kilometer. Untuk menembakku, kau pasti mendekat dahulu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menemukanmu dengan cepat."

"Sigh, sialan!"

"Kenapa Pak Tua? Kau tahu, kau kalah karena cara bertarungmu yang terlalu kolot. Bertarung dari jarak jauh sambil berkamuflase agar resiko serangan balik yang mengancam dapat ditekan sekecil-kecilnya. Cara seperti itu mudah dilawan balik dengan sedikit pengorbanan dan mengambil resiko."

Kaaaaboooommmmmm

Ledakan besar terjadi, itu pasti berasal dari anak panah Brahmastra yang tertancap di kayu gelondongan teknik Kawarimi. Akibat hempasan gelombang kejutnya yang begitu kuat, partikel-partikel tanah dan debu langsung tersapu bersih. Jarak pandang kembali normal.

Zwiiiifft.

Zeus yang tadi kabur entah kemana kini berdiri di sisi Brahma. Kedua dewa itu saling berhadapan dengan Naruto yang masih dalam wujud raksasa Ashura mode.

"Apa kau berpikir semuanya telah berakhir, anak muda?" tanya Zeus.

Brahma pun walau sudah kena serangan telak, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun raut panik. Zeus pun sama.

"Eh?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dengan serangan pamungkas?" kata Brahma mengusulkan.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, salah satu dari Dewa Trimurti tersebut mensummon senjata lagi. Ini adalah senjata terhebat yang ia ciptakan, jauh lebih kuat dari gabungan semua senjata dewa lain ciptaannya, senjata yang menurut cerita jaman dahulu sanggup menghancurkan sistem tata surya meliputi matahari dan semua planetnya. Senjata ini diberi nama Brahmadhanda Astra, berbentuk tombak dengan bilah tajam yang dihias ornamen bernilai estetik tinggi.

Zeus pun tak mau ketinggalan, petir-petir yang merupakan pecahan dari Lightning Griffin ia kumpulkan menjadi satu, lalu direkonstruksi menjadi sebuah meriam. Inilah bentuk ketiga yang terkuat dari tombak petir miliknya, Chroniton Canon. Desainnya sangat futuristik, mirip seperti senjata kapal perang luar angkasa dalam film-film fiksi ilmiah.

Brahmananda akan membuat apapun hancur berkeping-keping tanpa kecuali, lalu meriam petir Chroniton Canon akan melenyapkan semuanya hingga substansi terkecil.

Bagaimana Naruto menghadapinya?

"Aku menyimpan jutsu ini untuk nanti, tapi sepertinya terpaksa kukeluarkan sekarang."

Sosok Ashura menyarungkan keenam pedangnya. Keenam tangannya terkangkat ke langit dan memfokuskan banyak sekali chakra kedalam satu titik. Tepat di atas kepalanya tercipta bola putih berkilau seperti mutiara. Mula-mula ukurannya kecil, namun segera membesar hingga menjadi raksasa. Sekarang bola putih berkilau itu berputar cepat hingga membentuk tepian berupa cincin seperti shuriken.

Itu adalah rasenshuriken elemen angin, yang mana pada intinya dibuat bertekanan sangat tinggi hingga menyamai tekanan didalam inti matahari. Kecepatan putaran yang luar biasa menimbulkan gesekan antar molekul udara sehingga panasnya akan mencapai suhu lima belas juta derajat celcius. Pada tekanan dan suhu ini lah, angin akan berubah wujud menjadi plasma, bentuk keempat dari wujud zat selain padat, cair, dan gas. Gas Hidrogen dari angin akan menjadi bahan bakar untuk melakukan reaksi fusi inti atom dan menghasilkan ledakan nuklir. Sungguh, teknik ini merupakan varian rasengan terkuat yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah. Mengingat jumlah massa yang dibentuk menjadi sangat besar, efek kehancurannya pasti seratus ribu kali lebih kuat dari ledakan bom atom.

"Ayo kita akhiri, **Senpou: Chou Oodama Bijuu Plasmarasenshuriken.!** "

Syuuutttt...

Naruto melempar jutsunya lebih dulu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak lenyap dengan senjataku!" Zeus menembakkan meriam petir Chroniton Canon.

"Musnahlah!" Brahma pun segera melemparkan tombak Brahmadhanda Astra.

Tiga serangan terkuat beradu.

Flaaaaaaaaasssssshh.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGG!

Akibatnya, tak ada yang tersisa. Kehancuran yang benar-benar tak terbayangkan. Seluruh dimensi ruang yang direkonstruksi oleh Dewa Brahma hancur lebur tak berisa karena tak kuat menahan beban, tak ada benda sama sekali, yang tersisa hanya materi berupa partikel-partikel atomik yang hanya dapat dilihat dengan mikroskop elektron.

.

.

.

 **-Gremory's Territory-**

Pesta masih berlangsung dengan meriah, ada waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum acara puncak yaitu peresmian dibukanya Turnamen Rating Game.

Sirzech dan Azazel masih melanjutkan obrolan. Mereka ada di balkon yang menghadap lantai luas tempat tamu-tamu berpesta dibawahnya.

Lalu dua orang laki-laki datang, mengampiri Sirzech dan Azazel.

"Bukannya kalian tadi ingin menemui seseorang, kenapa kembali kemari?" tanya Azazel karena heran Ajuka dan Michael datang bersama tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Ajuka menyerngit heran.

"Azazel-dono, bukannya kau yang meminta kami kemari? Tadi ada pelayan yang memberitahuku." ungkap Michael.

"Eh? Aku tak pernah melakukan itu." bantah Azazel.

Sirzech langsung menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. "Pasti ada hal diluar kendali kita, hati-ha..."

Sebelum Sirzech menyelesaikan ucapannya, cahaya terang menyelimuti seisi ruangan. Keempat petinggi itu langsung tahu kalau mereka di transfer secara paksa dengan sihir teleportasi.

Shhuuup.

Tibalah keempatnya di dimensi ruang serba putih. Tak ada apapun disana selain ruang tanpa batas.

Keempat petinggi itu tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengindetifikasi siapa pelaku yang menteleportasi mereka karena sekarang mereka dikumpulkan dalam situasi tak terduga.

Benar-benar tak terduga, terutama bagi Sirzech.

Rencana yang disusun oleh Sang Maou Lucifer berbelok jalur 180 derajat. Mereka berempat kini dihadapkan pada dua sosok yang seharusnya sudah mereka enyahkan.

Naruto, walaupun dengan pakaian compang camping, ternyata masih hidup setelah berurusan dengan dua Dewa Superior, Zeus dan Brahma. Lalu, Hinata yang masih mengenakan gaun pesta, tampak tak berubah sedikitpun sejak ia datang. Entah bagaimana caranya Hinata lepas dari pengawasan tiga orang petinggi di ruang Super-VIP?

"Terkejut eh?"

Meski dengan nafas sedikit terengah, Naruto masih bisa berkata dengan nada mengejek pada empat sosok yang membuatnya jadi begini.

Tak dapat balasan, Naruto melemparkan dua buah kepala. Kedua kepala dengan surai berbeda warna menggelinding di lantai.

Sontak empat pasang mata itu terbelalak. Tampak dari ekspresinya kalau mereka tak sanggup menerima fakta bahwa Zeus dan Brahma telah tewas.

Seolah masih belum cukup.

Buugg...

Seonggok tubuh dilempar oleh Hinata dari balik punggungnya.

Tubuh itu terbilang kecil, namun sekejap dikenali. Sahariel, malaikat jauh sekaligus ilmuan jenius di institut Grigori kini tergeletak di lantai dalam kondisi tak bernyawa.

Tidak terlalu mengherankan jika Naruto berhasil mengalahkan kedua dewa itu, powernya memang luar biasa. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia tampak lemah, tak terasa pancaran kekuatan yang besar. Namun dengan apa yang dia perbuat terhadap Sahariel, Hinata membuktikan bahwa dirinya patut di perhitungkan oleh para petinggi Aliansi. Doujutsu The True Tenseigan, membuat Hinata yang hanya seorang manusia biasa mampu sejajar dengan Dewa.

Setelah berhasil kabur dengan bantuan yang dikirim Sona, Hinata menjemput Naruto menggunakan _Cube_. Sampai disana, Naruto telah selesai bertarung. Lalu berkat Vali dan Kuroka, persiapan counter attack untuk petinggi Aliasi selesai.

Lupakan tentang tiga eksistensi yang tidak lagi hidup itu.

Walaupun masih terkejut, tapi Sirzech telah berhasil menenangkan diri untuk menerima situasi.

"Aku memang sudah memperkirakan peluang kau mengalahkan Zeus dan Brahma sekaligus, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku tak menduga kalau kalian berdua yang menyeret kami ke tempat ini, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk membunuhmu kalau berhasil mengalahkan Zeus dan Brahma."

"Ugh." Naruto menyipitkan mata tanda tak suka. "Jadi sejak awal, ini semua kau lakukan demi membunuhku. Begitu kah?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita bisa bicara dulu?"

"Menurutmu?" Sirzech bertanya balik.

"Tch, orang-orang keras kepala macam kalian memang harus diberi tinju dulu baru bisa diajak bicara."

"Memangnya sekarang kau bisa apa hah? Dengan kondisimu sekarang yang sudah lemah dan kelelahan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak dicoba."

Sirzech melirik tiga petinggi yang masuk perangkap bersamanya. "Kalian bertiga cukup menunggu saja. Pekerjaanku belum selesai, jadi aku yang akan mengurus orang ini."

Mengerti instruksi itu, Ajuka, Azazel, dan Michael mundur beberapa langkah.

Sang Maou Lucifer meningkatkan output kekuatan iblisnya secara signifikan hingga maksimum. Gelombang Power of Destruction memancar kuat, dan tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi aura merah. Selama proses itu, dimensi ruang buatan tempat mereka berada berguncang keras. Retakan-retakan kecil mulai timbul di tempat dia berdiri, semakin besar lalu terangkat. Setiap bongkahannya yang terbang dalam radius beberapa meter dari Sirzech musnah tanpa menyisakan debu secuilpun. Aura berwarna crimson yang menyelimuti Sirzech semakin pekat.

Goncangan berhenti sehingga menciptakan kesunyian. Yang ada didepan mata adalah Power of Destruction dalam wujud human-form.

"Dalam bentuk ini, Power of Destruction menyebar tanpa perintahku. Apapun yang tidak terlindungi perisai kuat, akan berubah menjadi ketiadaan."

Bentuk terkuat Power of Destruction itu adalah Sirzech sendiri, teknik yang diberi nama **Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction**.

Azazel menyempatkan diri mengucapkan komentarnya, "Aku paham sekarang, Sirzech. Jadi dengan inilah kau berhasil memimpin fraksi melawan pemerintahan Maou Lama pada Civil War. Kuantitas kekuatan iblis yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dibandingkan Satan Lucifer pertama."

Hal itulah yang menjadikan Sirzech disebut-sebut sebagai Super Devil. Entitas yang diragukan keberadaannya apakan iblis atau bukan karena saking luar biasa kekuatannya.

Mata Naruto memicing melihat itu, "Euuhh, bukan hanya tak ada pembicaraan. Pastinya aku tikkan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup kalau aku tak bisa melawanmu, Sirzech-sama."

Sudut bibir Sirzech sediki terangkat, "Bukannya kau yang menarikku kemari? Kupikir kau pasti punya sesuatu yang sepadan untuk melawanku."

"Tentu saja!"

Swwwooosshhhh.

Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode. Chakranya yang tersisa tidak banyak, membuatnya tidak bisa lagi membangkitkan kekuatan penuh dalam bentuk bijuu. Sembilan buah Godoudama langsung ia bentuk menjadi armor tempur, **The Truth Seeking Armor**. Meski tidak bertahan lama, tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi. Naruto sepenuhnya tertutup armor hitam, siap untuk bertarung.

Azazel cukup terkejut pertama kali melihat kekuatan asli Naruto. "Desain armornya tampak seperti armor pemilik kekuatan Naga, tapi tidak terasa sedikitpun kekuatan naga dalam tubuhmu."

"Yah, sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari salah satu muridmu, Azazel-sensei. Yang kupakai ini adalah **Armor Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive Black Version** dari Hakuryuukou masa kini. Bisa saja aku membuat dengan penampilan versi hitam dari Cardinal Crimson Fulldrive milik Issei, tapi aku lebih suka bentuk ini karena lebih simpel namun elegan."

Sirzech melayang lebih dulu ke udara, Naruto langsung menyusul.

Naruto menyerang lebih dulu.

Boofffttt.

Fumashuriken kini telah berada ditangan kanannya. Dia lempar ke arah Sirzech lalu merangkai handseal.

 **Shuriken Kagebunshin**

Mulanya satu fumashuriken, seketika menjadi puluhan. Semuanya meluncur dengan lintasan melengkung yang berbeda-beda menuju Sirzech.

Sirzech bergeming, dia diam pada posisinya di udara. Telapak tangannya terbuka, sebagian aura crimson Power of Destruction diubah menjadi bola-bola kecil seukuran bola pingpong. Jumlahnya ada sembilan, semuanya meluncur kedepan.

Setiap shuriken yang terkena bola hitam dari kekuatan iblis Sirzech langsung lenyap tanpa menyisakan apapun. Bola-bola itu bergerak seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, menggiling dan melenyapkan semua fumashuriken hingga tak bersisa.

Bola-bola itupun kembali ke sisi Sirzech setelah melakukan tugasnya.

Naruto tak terkejut. Serangan tadi hanya untuk melihat bagaimana prinsip kerja Power of Destruction. Meski sudah memiliki banyak informasi dari Sona, tapi ia tetap ingin melihat langsung seperti apa kekuatan iblis Sirzech.

" **Ruin The Extinc** , kekuatan penghancur absolut yang akan melenyapkan apapun yang mengenainya, benar kan?"

Sirzech mengangguk sekali. Ia tak heran kalau Naruto memiliki informasi itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, hanya teknik ini yang bisa kugunakan untuk melawanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, beberapa bagian dari armor hitam ditubuh Naruto lepas. Bagian yang lepas adalah bagian-bagian yang tak terlalu beguna dalam pertahanan tapi lebih berfungsi sebagai dekorasi, yaitu bagian bahu dan dada.

Sebagian massa kecil dari armor hitam itu pun dibagi menjadi sembilan, lalu membentuk bola kecil. Kembali ke bentuk asal, Godoudama, hanya saja dalam ukuran lebih kecil, seperti bola pingpong. Jumlahnya ada sembilan.

Naruto meluncurkan satu bola Godoudama kecil, melesat menuju Sirzech dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sirzech tidak tinggal diam, salah satu bola Power of Destruction dia luncurkan kedepan.

GUNNN!

Momen ketika bola Godoudama dan Power of Destruction beradu, dalam satu detik keduanya lenyap.

Sirzech langsung mengerti cara kerja kekuatan bola dan armor hitam milik Naruto. "Apapun prinsipnya, kekuatanmu menghasilkan output yang sama dengan kekuatanku."

Ya, baik Godoudama maupun Power of Destruction sama-sama akan memusnahkan benda lain.

Saat keduanya bertemu, Power of Destruction akan memusnahkan massa Godoudama. Namun pada saat bersamaan, prinsip Onmyoudon atau _Imagine Breaker_ dari Godoudama akan meniadakan Power of Destruction dan menjadikannya tidak berarti karena sihir iblis itu aslinya adalah pelepasan energi spiritual.

Kedua bola yang saling beradu tadi memiliki massa dan ukuran yang sama. Artinya kemampuan pemusnahan dan peniadaan dari masing-masing memiliki kecepatan yang sama. Buktinya kedua bola itu habis pada waktu bersamaan.

Kesimpulan yang Sirzech tarik, kemenangan ada ditangan orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan stamina lebih banyak untuk membuat bola-bola penghancur itu. Sirzech merasa diuntungkan, karena Naruto baru saja habis bertarung dengan dua dewa, berarti Naruto sudah lemah sekarang.

Namun tampaknya Naruto lebih sadar lagi akan ketidakuntungannya. Power of Destruction mampu memusnahkan semua jenis serangan energi spiritual dan material fisik. Berbeda dengan Godoudama yang mempunyai batas ketahanan maksimal terhadap serangan fisik, bahkan Godoudama lemah terhadap senjutsu.

Artinya pada level ini, dapat dikatakan bahwa Power of Destruction lebih unggul daripada Godoudama. Beruntung bagi Naruto, Sirzech tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Ayo kita lebih serius!" ucap Sirzech.

Dengan satu sentakan jari, empat bola Power of Destruction melesat cepat menuju Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak kalah. Empat Godoudama kecil dia luncurkan menuju lawan.

Keduanya akan bertemu lagi di tengah. Namun ...

momen ketika bola-bola itu hendak bertemu, semuanya bergerak meliuk dan merubah arah sehingga tidak saling bertabrakan.

Kali ini diniatkan untuk menyerang tubuh lawan. Bola siapa yang lebih cepat, menyentuh dan menghancurkan tubuh lawan lebih dulu, maka dia lah yang menang.

KUBAANNN...

Bola yang diluncurkan gagal mengenai target, baik milik Naruto maupun Sirzech.

Lagi-lagi bola itu lenyap. Masing-masing meluncurkan empat, sedangkan empat sisanya untuk pertahanan. Sesaat sebelum terkena serangan lawan, empat bola yang tersisa digunakan menghalau serangan lawan sehingga lenyap dalam waktu bersamaan.

Satu lagi aspek yang telah diketahui dari pertarungan ini, refleks dan kendali pikiran antara Sirzech dan Naruto ada pada level yang sama. Terbukti dari keahlian mereka berdua bermain-main dengan bola penghancur masing-masing.

"Kita hentikan permainan kecil tadi, ayo bertarung sungguhan."

Seketika Naruto lenyap dari posisinya setelah mengatakan ajakannya tadi. Dia melesat secepat kilat menuju Sirzech dengan kepalan tinju.

Buaaaggg...

Sirzech terpaksa merelakan perutnya dihantam, tapi ia sendiri tak bergerak dari posisinya. Memanfaatkan momen itu, ia gunakan untuk ...

Duuaakk.

Balas meninju rahang Naruto.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi ini beberapa detik.

 _Aura of Destruction_ yang menyelimuti Sirzech dibagian perut perlahan terkikis akibat bersentuhan dengan tinju Naruto yang dilapisi armor Godoudama. Namun secara bersamaan, armor Godoudama juga mulai meleleh. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di dagu Naruto.

Shuuuttt...

Keduanya meluncur mundur.

"Ugghh." Naruto mengusap dagunya yang terasa nyeri.

Pun begitu dengan Sirzech, perutnya serasa diobrak-abrik. "Jika saja yang tadi diteruskan lebih lama, salah satu dari kita pasti akan mati."

"Kheh, tak perlu banyak bicara. Ayo teruskan! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

"Heyyaaaaa...!"

Duaaagg.

Buggg.

Dasshhh.

Kedua petarung itupun melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan beradu fisik. Armor Godoudama selain untuk bertahan juga untuk menyerang. _Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction_ yang dibangkitkan Sirzech juga bekerja dengan hal serupa.

Mereka tampak seimbang. Power dan stamina mereka sekarang ada pada level yang sama. Seharusnya Naruto lebih kuat, tapi kekuatannya telah banyak terkuras untuk menghabisi Zeus dan Brahma.

Pada pertarungan fisik, keduanya juga berada pada tingkat yang sama. Meskipun tidak sampai level master, tetapi nilai taijutsu Naruto terbilang sangat tinggi karena ditopang oleh teknik **Kawazu Kumite** atau seni beladiri katak yang berasal dari Myoubukazan. Sirzech pun selain petarung dengan bakat sihir tinggi, juga memiliki keahlian beladiri yang mumpuni sehingga dijuluki _Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant_.

Sesekali mereka saling melemparkan serangan. Naruto dengan bermacam-macam ninjutsu, terutama rasenshuriken dan varian-variannya. Dalam aspek ini, Naruto bisa disebut sebagai _Master Ninjutsu_ , bukan karena banyaknya teknik yang ia kuasai, tetapi karena hampir semua ninjutsunya mengerikan dan mempunyai damage luar biasa merusak. Sirzech pun dikenal sebagai _Master Technician_ , ia dapat membuat berbagai macam variasi dari Power of Destructuin. Selain bola, bisa juga dibentuk tajam seperti senjata bahkan dijadikan kabut pemusnah.

Beralih ke bawah, tempat para penonton.

Ajuka tampak tertarik dengan sesuatu, "Hei, Ojou-san."

"Hm?" Hinata membalas singkat sapaan Maou berambut hijau yang menyandang nama besar Beelzebub.

"Mengingat kau bisa bebas dari pengawasan tiga petinggi di ruang VIP, kekuatanmu pasti tidak bisa diremehkan. Itu membuatku sedikit tertarik."

"Terus?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan peregangan otot? Aku tak suka berdiam saja sambil melihat rivalku bertarung melawan suamimu."

Hinata menatap malas, "Kau mau melawan perempuan?"

"Yah, terserah kalau kau menganggapku tidak gentle, aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau diam saja, kau akan mati."

Hinata membuang nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat dagu. "Baiklah." Ia pun mengaktifkan The True Tenseigan, doujutsu yang merupakan evolusi dari Byakugan setelah beresonansi dengan Chakra Hamura dan menelan _Phillosopher Seed_ , harta pusaka Klan Ootsutsuki.

Ctek...

Dengan sekali sentikan jari, Ajuka membuat lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebuah singasana. Ajuka duduk diatasnya. Itu bukan senjata, hanya properti.

Azazel dan Michael melangkah mundur. Mereka berdua dipaksa menjadi penonton.

Hinata cukup banyak mengetahui profil Maou Ajuka Beelzebub dan cara bertarungnya. Ajuka adalah _Master Tactician_ , ia adalah jenius pertarungan. Karena titel ini, dimata para dewa dari berbagai Mitologi, Ajuka lebih ditakuti daripada Sirzech.

Sebagai Super Devil, Ajuka memiliki kuantitas kekuatan Iblis yang setara dengan Sirzech. Tapi aspek paling hebat dari Ajuka adalah spesialisasinya dalam kekuatan iblis. Jika Sirzech memiliki Power of Destruction, maka Ajuka mampu memecahkan semua fenomena sihir dan merumuskannya kedalam persamaan matematika lalu mengendalikannya. Teknik itu disebut dengan nama _Kankara Formula_.

Sembari duduk, Ajuka menciptakan tercipta lingkaran sihir didepan tangannya, kecil namun sangat rumit yang aksaranya selalu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia mengendalikannya dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan semua fenomena sihir sambil duduk tenang disini. Apa kau bisa selamat dari ini, Ojou-san?"

Tiba-tiba, satu blok energi sihir kecil yang terlempar tak tentu arah akibat serangan Sirzech yang berhasil dihalau Naruto, bergerak menukik menuju Hinata. Itu adalah perbuatan Ajuka, ia bisa sesuka hati mengendalikan fenomena sihir setelah ia menyelesaikan rumusan matematikanya.

Uzumaki Hinata bergeming, tetap berdiri dari posisinya. Momen ketika blok energi sihir itu menyentuh kulitnya, seketika berbelok ke arah lain.

"Apa?"

Ajuka sedikit terkejut. Sihir iblis yang aslinya milik Sirzech itu harusnya mampu melukai Hinata, tapi dengan mudahnya dibelokkan tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun bekas. Fenomena sihir ini belum pernah ia lihat, dan persamaan-persamaan miliknya pun tidak ada yang cocok untuk memecahkan konsep kemampuan Hinata.

"Ajuka-sama, kurasa aspek spesialiasi kemampuan kita ada dijalur yang sama. Aku mampu mengendalikan vektor setiap gerakan yang menyentuh kulitku. Dengan menyelesaikan persamaan matematika rumit, aku bisa membalikkan arahnya sesukaku."

Sejurus kemudian, Ajuka menyeringai senang. "Hohooo. Baru kali ini aku bertemu lawan yang sepadan denganku."

Ajuka kembali menggeser aksara-aksara yang tertulis dalam formula lingkaran sihir kecil miliknya. Persamaan-persamaan itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Blok energi sihir yang tadi dibelokkan Hinata ke sembarang arah, kini bergerak meliuk dan menuju Hinata kembali.

Seperti sebelumnya, blok energi sihir itu berbalik arah lagi setelah mengenai kulit Hinata. Kali ini Sang Byakugan no Hime tidak segan membalik arahnya menuju kepala Ajuka.

Blok itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tepat sebelum mengenai Ajuka, blok itu berbelok lagi.

"Kurasa aku lebih unggul, aku mampu mengendalikan arah gerakan blok sihir dengan persamaanku, sedangkan kau hanya membelokkannya ketika mengenai tubuhmu." ungkap Ajuka.

"Ya. Pada intinya, Anda lah yang menyusun persamaan, Ajuka-sama. Dan kemampuanku merusak semua persamaan yang telah kau rumuskan dan hukum-hukum yang berlaku."

"Boleh disebut begitu. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?"

Kali ini blok sihir diubah Ajuka menjadi banyak peluru-peluru kecil yang dia kendalikan dengan Kankara Formula. Kecepatannya ditingkatkan dari semula, bahkan nampak kalau kekuatan penghancurnya juga meningkat beberapa kali lipat.

Dengan persamaan Kankara Formula, Ajuka tidak hanya mampu mengendalikan arah, tapi juga mengubah bentuk, kecepatan, dan kekuatan suatu fenomena sihir.

Hinata yang berdiri diam, dihantam puluhan peluru sihir. Tapi semua itu dipentalkan seolah tak berarti. Kemampuan tingkat pertama True Tenseigan manipulasi vektor tak terkalahkan, bertindak sebagai _Absolute Defense_ yang sesungguhnya tanpa mengenal batas ketahanan.

Ajuka langsung menangkap beberapa hal, "Kurasa persamaan matematika yang kau gunakan untuk memanipulasi vektor masih tergolong sederhana untukku. Jika aku melakukan ini?"

Semua peluru sihir yang tadi di pentalkan kembali berbelok menuju Hinata. Meski meluncur dengan lurus, namun secara molekuler materialnya bergerak dengan arah irreguler. Untuk membelokkan vektornya, membutuhkan perhitungan rumit yang hanya mampu dilakukan minimal oleh processor komputer 16-core berkecepatan 24.2 GigaHertz, tak mungkin bisa diselesaikan oleh otak manusia.

Zwwwiiffft.

Hinata menghilang dari posisinya dengan sedikit gerakan dan muncul dititik lain.

Akhirnya, dinding besar pertahanan mutlak dari kemampuan manipulasi vektor kembali dihancurkan. Ini bukan yang pertama, tanpa diketahui seorangpun Serafall pernah melakukannya dengan teknik **Celcius Cross Trigger** dalam dunia es, dimana serangannya pada suhu -273 derajat celcius tidak memiliki arah gerakan sehingga pertahanan vektor tidak berguna.

Ajuka melakukannya bukan dengan melampaui batas ketahanan, tetapi dengan melampaui kemampuan otak penggunanya, otak Hinata, dalam membuat perhitungan untuk mengendalikan vektor. Kesimpulannya, kemampuan otak dan kecepatan berpikir Ajuka lebih tinggi levelnya dibandingkan Hinata

Tapi Ajuka belum berhasil mengalahkan Hinata. Ada lagi kemampuan lain yang Hinata miliki. Sekali lihat saja Ajuka sudah mengerti.

"Barusan itu pasti bukan teknik teleportasi karena tidak ada rangkaian rumus sihir. Otakku mampu memproses gerakan benda yang menyamai kecepatan cahaya, tidak ada kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari itu, tapi aku tidak melihatmu melakukan gerakan. Pilihan jawaban terakhir adalah anomali ruang, mungkin kemampuanmu adalah ..."

"Manipulasi posisi dengan memotong jarak." Hinata mengatakannya blak-blakan. Lagipula kejeniusan Ajuka tak mungkin bisa dibohongi.

"Hm, teknik yang sangat hebat. Mendengar namanya, aku bisa memperkirakan kalau kau tidak hanya mampu memindahkan tubuhmu, tapi juga benda lain, serangan sihir, bahkan materi apapun yang bergerak. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai teknik perpindahan tertinggi yang pernah ada."

"Anda benar. Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya."

"Aku tidak bisa sembarangan lagi menyerangmu karena kau mungkin saja mengirim kembali serangan sihir yang kulancarkan kedalam tubuhku. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada radius maksimal jarak yang sanggup dipotong, iya kan?"

Meski tak menunjukkan raut terkejut, namun iris mata Hinata nampak melebar.

"Khukhuuu, ucapanku benar ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Nah, Azazel, Michael-dono. Buat perisai untuk diri kalian kalau tidak ingin terkena dampak seranganku yang selanjutnya."

Yang disebut namanya mendesah pasrah, serasa jadi kacung. Mereka pun melaksanakan instruksi Ajuka.

Melihat Hinata yang diam, Ajuka mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia kembali mengutak-atik persamaan matematika dalam formula sihirnya.

"Aku belum tahu seberapa jauh radius maksimal kemampuanmu memotong jarak. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memenuhi seisi dimensi ruang ini dengan blok sihir?"

Hinata mengepalkan tangan, tidak ada jalan baginya untuk menghindar serangan seperti itu. Pertahanan manipulasi vektor sudah dipatahkan, dan manipulasi posisi punya batasan jarak untuk bisa dilakukan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Hinata berinisiatif menyerang. Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat, lalu terkumpul chakra yang telah mengalami perubahan wujud dan elemen membentuk sepasang kepala singa kembar berwarna ungu.

 **Hakke Shoujishi Hougeki**

"Haaappp!" Hinata melancarkan serangan bersamaan dengan Ajuka menyelesaikan persamaan sihirnya.

"Ohhhoookk!"

Satu dari dua petarung memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak. Luka organ dalam yang sangat parah tentu menjadi alasannya.

Ajuka jatuh tersungkur dari singasananya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Hal yang sangat mustahil baginya, ia yang bergelut dengan jutaan fenomena jelas mengetahui setiap kejadian pasti berjalan pada alur waktu, baik itu yang cepat ataupun yang lambat.

Tetapi, Ajuka baru kali ini melihat teknik yang mana antara serangan dimulai sampai menghasilkan efek terjadi tanpa selang waktu.

Ajuka yakin tidak salah. Gerakan secepat apapun pasti bisa ia sadari, karena kinerja otaknya tidak ada yang memandingi. Bahkan kecepatan cahaya sekalipun mampu ia lihat. Tapi serangan Hinata...?

"B-ba-agaimana b-bisa?" tanya Ajuka lirih karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang menggerogoti tubuhnya

"Kau kan jenius?" nada bicara Hinata terdengar mengejek. Dia masih diposisi semula, baru saja dia melepas perubahan chakra singa kembar di kedua tangannya.

Satu hal yang kini telah Ajuka kantongi di otaknya, meski kemampuan Hinata bervariasi, tapi tetap berpegang pada satu prinsip dasar yaitu gerak.

Gerak, suatu fenomena fisika yang selalu terjadi tanpa henti. Tidak ada benda yang benar-benar diam karena gerak itu relatif tergantung titik acuan. Setiap gerak memiliki arah dan kecepatan. Arah gerak mampu dikendalikan Hinata dengan kemampuan manipulasi vektor. Lalu kecepatan adalah besaran fisika yang diperoleh dari hasil bagi jarak perpindahan dengan selang waktu. Jarak perpindahan dikuasai Hinata dengan teknik manipulasi posisi pemotong jarak. Dari sini, Ajuka berhasil menarik kesimpulan kalau kemampuan Hinata yang ketiga adalah ...

"Manipulasi waktu, iya kan?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin saja iya."

Ajuka terhenyak, ia kini sadar kalau dirinya yang saat ini tak mungkin menang dari Hinata. _Kankara Formula_ -nya mampu mengendalikan fenomena sihir yang berhubungan dengan arah atau vektor dengan mudah. Manipulasi posisi bisa ia lakukan, walau sangat sulit karena harus mencampurnya dengan rumus sihir teleportasi yang sangat rumit. Akan tetapi, Kankara Formula tidak memiliki persamaan yang mampu memecahkan fenomena waktu. Jika saja Ajuka mampu melakukannya, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan penjelajahan waktu ke masa lalu atau masa depan, iya kan?.

Dalam hati, Ajuka menyematkan gelar petarung Tipe Teknik-Taktik tertinggi sepanjang jaman bagi Hinata. Meski kuantitas powernya sangat sedikit, tapi karena memiliki penguasaan dan kendali terhadap fenomena fisika paling dasar yaitu gerak yang meliputi vektor, jarak perpindahan, dan waktu, maka tidak salah kalau kemampuan bertarung Hinata disejajarkan dengan para Dewa.

Dhuuaarrrrr...

Tiba-tiba dari langit, seonggok tubuh jatuh bebas hingga menghantam tanah. Tidak jauh dari posisi Ajuka.

Itu adalah tubuh Sirzech, badannya penuh luka lebam hasil dari pertarungan fisik. Aura Crimson dari Power of Destruction yang menyelimuti permukaan tubuhnya sudah menipis, bahkan berlubang dibeberapa bagian. Bukti bahwa dia telah melewati pertarungan hebat.

Dua Maou terkuat, Super Devil yang merupakan eksistensi Iblis Irreguler, kini dibuat tak berdaya.

Tap.

Naruto mendarat di samping Hinata. Kondisinya juga sangat buruk, tidak jauh berbeda dari Sirzech. Armor hitam retak dibanyak bagian, ada lubang, bahkan dibeberapa bagian lubangnya cukup besar. Di kulitnya banyak terlihat luka lebam, mulutnya mengerluarkan darah. Ini bukti bahwa Naruto menerima serangan-serangan maut dari Sirzech.

Azazel dan Michael menghampiri relasinya. Azazel membantu Sirzech berdiri, sedangkan Ajuka ditolong oleh Michael.

Kejadian ini sungguh diluar dugaan, pukulan telak untuk petinggi utama Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil.

"Sirzech!" meski terluka, Ajuka masih bisa menyapa temannya. "Seingatku tadi pertarunganmu seimbang, kenapa kau yang jatuh tersungkur?"

Wajah Sirzech sukses merona merah. "Oh, i-itu. Yah, tadi itu perhatianku teralihkan. B-begitulah." katanya malu-malu.

Naruto yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal langsung menyela, " **Harem no Jutsu** memang terbukti ampuh melawan orang kuat. Khukhukhuuu."

"Jangan kau beritahu pada Grayfia ya." pinta Sirzech dengan tatapan memohon pada Ajuka.

"Eh?" Ajuka bingung. Pun sama dengan Azazel dan Michael, tadi dua orang ini lebih fokus melihat pertarungan Ajuka melawan Hinata.

"Lupakan!" ucap Sirzech cepat. "Kau sendiri Ajuka, kenapa bisa terluka sedangkan lawanmu bahkan belum berkeringat, dan... perempuan lagi?"

Ajuka tak bisa menjawab. Mau bagaimanapun berkilah, siapapun pasti tahu kalau ia kalah telak.

Stop! Mari hentikan topik agar tidak jadi semakin tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah!" seru Naruto. "Kurasa sudah cukup, saatnya kita semua bicara. Pertarungan tadi sudah membuktikan kalau posisi kita sejajar kan? Jadi, mari kita luruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Sirzech, Ajuka, Michael, dan Azazel mau tak mau dibuat ternganga.

Kesalahpahaman?

Kesalahpahaman apanya, kesalahpahaman dari mana yang akibatnya bisa sampai seperti ini?

Okeh, tampaknya dalam hati keempat petinggi itu sepakat kalau masalah ini memang seharusnya diselesaikan dengan bicara.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia senang dalam hati karena kail pacingnya dipatok ikan. Saatnya melakukan cara licik.

"Katakan apa maksudmu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" pinta Michael dengan sopan.

"Begini, aku sudah mengantongi banyak informasi. Termasuk proyek Imperium of Bible yang sedang kalian jalankan."

Baik Sirzech maupun yang lain, tidak terkejut lagi. Mereka sudah memperkirakan hal ini, pergerakan Konoha yang terlalu frontal pasti dipicu oleh bocornya informasi tentang proyek rahasia Aliansi.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Aku akui kalau kami berdua berasal dari Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya kami bergerak independen, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebijakan pemerintah Konoha."

Bagian ini Naruto berkata jujur, tapi...

"Aku dan istriku ingin pulang."

Naruto bohong tentang tujuannya.

"Why?" kedua alis Azazel tertaut tanda kebingungan.

"Kalian semua pasti tahu kalau aku lah yang mendatangkan seluruh Konoha dari dunia lain karena tempat asal kami mengalami masalah bencana kelaparan yang sangat serius. Ketiba tiba di dunia ini dan menyadari betapa melimpah sumber daya alamnya, Dewan Konoha menetapkan bahwa seluruh warga Konoha akan tinggal di dunia ini. Tapi setelah sebulan aku tinggal dan mempelajari banyak pengetahuan, salah satunya adalah teknologi pangan untuk mengatasi bencana kelaparan. Sejak itulah, aku memutuskan untuk memulangkan Konoha kembali ke tempat asal. Tapi untuk memulangkannya, aku membutuhkan artefak yang menurut informasi, dimiliki oleh seorang iblis dari golongan Maou Lama."

"Siapa?" tanya Sirzech.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hmm," Azazel tersenyum kecil. "Masuk akal. Jadi alasan kau menyusup kedalam ras iblis, menyamar sebagai budak Sona Sitri, bertujuan agar lebih dekat dengan orang itu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar sekali." Dia bisa lega sekarang. Posisi Sona dimata petinggi sudah aman, Sona tak akan dicurigai lagi jika dia dianggap sebagai penyusup.

"Artefak apa yang kau inginkan dari dia?" giliran Ajuka bertanya.

"Maaf. Informasi ini sangat rahasia, aku tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun."

"Tch." Ajuka meludah kesamping, bukan karena menghina tapi karena darah masih mengalir lewat mulutnya akibat pukulan Hinata. "Kau tidak percaya pada kami, bagaimana bisa kami percaya padamu?"

Hinata tidak bisa diam saja tanpa bicara. "Kami berdua ingin memastikan tidak ada penghalang dalam rencana yang kami jalankan. Bahkan kami juga tidak memberitahukan rencana kami pada Dewan Konoha. Kami melakukannya diam-diam." ucapnya untuk membela pernyataan suaminya.

Naruto mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Begini saja. Aku dan istriku menawarkan diri sebagai mediator antara Konoha dan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Azazel menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku tadi mengatakan kalau ini hanya salah paham kan? Sebenarnya masalah antara kita itu simpel, sederhana sekali. Aliansi kalian lebih dulu memiliki proyek Imperium of Bible sebelum Konoha datang ke dunia ini. Konoha pun pada dasarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu selagi tidak merugikan, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi juga sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas ketika pertemuan di Kuoh empat bulan lalu. Tapi karena kalian tampak sangat ambisius dengan proyek itu, Konoha merasa terancam sehingga mulai aktif merekrut sekutu dan melakukan persiapan perang. Aku secara pribadi bukan manusia yang suka berperang. Perang hanya akan membentuk lingkaran kebencian tanpa ujung."

"Lalu penyelesaian seperti apa yang kau tawarkan, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" pertanyaan Michael langsung to the point.

"Biarkan aku dan istriku menjalankan misi kami hingga selesai tanpa kalian ganggu. Setelah aku berhasil, aku akan memulangkan paksa seluruh Konoha dan warganya kembali ke dunia asal kami. Dengan begitu kalian bisa bebas mewujudkan impian membangun Imperium of Bible tanpa hambatan."

"Kheh." dengusan mengejek itu keluar dari mulut Ajuka yang telah mampu berdiri dengan benar walau lukanya masih belum sembuh. "Apa-apaan itu? Tawarannya berat sebelah, terlalu menguntungkan kalian. Aku yakin kekuatan militer kami lebih dari cukup untuk memusnahkan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya."

"Kau memang benar, Ajuka-sama. Tapi bagaimana kalau misalnya aku melakukan ini? Aku membeberkan semua informasi tentang proyek Imperium of Bible ke seluruh mitologi yang ada di dunia. Bahkan informasi tentang penguatan kekuatan militer kalian dengan produksi satu juta malaikat kloning berkekuatan super. Tidak hanya Konoha dan sekutunya saja, tapi seluruh dunia akan bersatu melawan kalian bahkan musuh terberat yaitu Dewa-Dewa Olympus dan Hindu-Buddha akan bergabung dengan kami. Jika begitu, apa kalian masih bisa mewujudkan Imperium of Bible?"

Checkmate, negosiasi berakhir.

Keputusan sudah jelas berpihak pada Naruto. Bagi petinggi Aliansi, ada dua pilihan, yaitu keuntungan besar bagi Konoha atau kerugian besar di pihak Aliansi. Tentu pilihan pertama harus diambil, Konoha dibiarkan pulang sehingga Aliansi bisa melanjutkan proyek sesuai rencana.

Fix, Sirzech pun mengatakan keputusannya. "Baiklah, kami terima tawaranmu. Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua tetap di kelompok Sona. Jalankan misi kalian sampai selesai. Jika belum berhasil sebelum waktunya, maka Aliansi tidak akan berpikir dua kali menyerang Konoha. Selama waktu itu, pergerakan kalian berdua akan kami awasi dengan ketat. Kalau kalian melakukan hal diluar kesepakatan, maka kesepakatan batal dan kalian berdua menjadi target operasi terminasi."

Artinya kalau kesepakatan bubar, Sirzech akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai daftar orang yang harus dibunuh.

Tiba-tiba dipikiran Azazel melintas sesuatu hingga ia terketuk untuk bertanya, "Kau tadi berkata menginginkan sesuatu dari Rizevim kan?"

"Ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Trihexa?"

Hinata yang menjawab. "Kami tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Tapi jika misi berhasil, maka rencana Rizevim yang ingin membangkitkan Trihexa akan terhenti. Kalian diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Tidak perlu susah-susah mengurus Trihexa nantinya. Jelas saja kan?, kalau sampai Trihexa dan Great Red bertarung, maka dunia akan kiamat dan Imperium of Bible menjadi tak berarti."

Azazel mengangguk, tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Hinata.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang. Kemudian memasang ekspresi serius dan berbicara dengan nada tegas "Baiklah. Kurasa pembicaraan kita akhiri sampai disini. Kuharap kalian tidak mengingkarinya atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya. Tentu di sini tidak ada yang lupa kalau aku sudah membunuh dua dewa superior yang masuk peringkat top 10, Zeus dan Brahma. Setelahnya pun walau aku kelelahan, tapi aku masih bisa bertarung imbang melawan Maou Lucifer. Istriku juga telah membunuh Sahariel bahkan memukul telak Maou Beelzebub. Jika kesepakatan kita batal, maka selanjutnya kita bertemu di pertempuran penentu hidup dan mati."

Keempat petinggi Aliansi, Sirzech, Ajuka, Azazel dan Michael tidak bicara lagi.

Hinata membuka telapak tangannya, benda berbentuk kubus seperti rubik berwarna metalik keluar dari sana, _Cube_. "Kalau begitu, ijinkan kami pamit."

Seketika, serpihan cahaya dalam jumlah banyak mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan Hinata.

Michael mengamati kejadian itu dengan serius, ekspresi di wajahnya seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat spektakuler.

Sebelum kedua orang itu pulang, Ajuka sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ojou-san."

"Hm?" Hinata menatap lurus ke arah Ajuka yang memanggilnya.

"Ini hanya pengandaian. Seandainya karena suatu hal memaksa kita bertemu lagi dalam pertarungan, aku pasti tidak akan kalah lagi darimu. Aku bersumpah akan memecahkan fenomena kemampuan manipulasi waktu milikmu."

"Aku tunggu."

Ucapan terakhir Hinata terdengar dan menggema di udara setelah tubuhnya dan tubuh suaminya lenyap dari pandangan.

Ah, tapi suara Naruto juga sempat terdengar. "Oh iya, untuk Zeus dan Brahma yang sudah mati. Kita sebaiknya pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau tidak mau di ubek-ubek seluruh dewa dari mitologi tempat asal mereka."

Ohh, ini masalah bagi Sirzech dkk. Tentu ia harus membuat pernyataan bahwa Aliansi tidak tahu menahu tentang hilangnya dua dewa superior itu.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tempat mereka berada hanyalah dimensi ruang biasa, empat petinggi itu bisa pulang dengan mudah.

Lebih dari satu menit dalam keheningan hingga Sirzech memecah kebuntuan dengan kata-katanya tanpa berpaling muka. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat kesepakatan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kalian pasti sepemikiran denganku?"

Ajuka dan Azazel mengangguk.

Michael merespon dengan jawaban, "Yup, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Hinata, bisa dipercaya."

Sizech berbalik badan, "Ayo kita pulang, pesta masih belum selesai dan aku masih harus membuka Turnamen Rating Game secara resmi."

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari terlewat semenjak Turnamen Rating Game di mulai. Pada acara puncak pesta di Istana Gremory, tiga pemimpin tertinggi Underworld Yondai Maou saat ini yaitu Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, dan Falbium Asmodeus menyatakan secara resmi Event 50 tahunan Turnamen Rating Game telah dimulai selama satu bulan penuh. Maou Serafall Leviathan berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan penting.

Kini turnamen sudah satu minggu berlangsung setelah melewati beberapa tahapan. Bertempat di sebuah ballroom yang luas dan megah didalam hotel bintang enam yang terdapat di ibukota wilayah kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Aamon, salah satu yang tersisa dari 72 pilar, yang menempati urutan ke-7. Disana telah terkumpul banyak iblis dan tamu-tamu penting lain yang ingin menonton pertandingan rating game perdana untuk event ini.

Oke, sedikit mundur ke belakang agar apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini tidak terdengar aneh, menbingungkan, dan tiba-tiba, serta tetap kronologic.

Selama dua minggu dibuka pendaftaran Tim Evil Piece yang ingin mengikuti turnamen rating game. Semua pemilik Evil Piece boleh mendaftar asalkan minimal memiliki bidak King. Tak ada pengkastaan dalam peserta, peserta baik dari kelas amatir hingga profesional boleh mengikuti event ini secara bebas. Berbeda dengan Rating Game lain yang biasanya ada kelas khusus, baik kelas profesional maupun kelas rokie. Inilah yang membuat event turnamen menjadi sangat besar.

Masa pendaftaran ditutup satu minggu sebelum turnamen secara resmi dibuka oleh keempat maou.

Pada hari terakhir masa pendaftaran, setelah ditutup, tercatat ada 653 tim peserta yang mendaftar.

Kouta peserta turnamen rating game adalah 200 tim.

Sebagai seleksi tahap awal, setiap tim harus menyerahkan data-data komposisi tim berikut dengan prestasi yang pernah diraih, catatan dokumentasi pertandingan melawan tim lain baik yang resmi maupun tidak resmi. Dari data tersebut, panitia melakukan penentuan ranking ulang untuk mengupdate ranking lama yang sudah kadaluarsa. Peserta yang lolos adalah yang mendapat ranking 200 keatas.

Ke-200 tim peserta itulah yang diundang pada pesta pembukaan yang diselenggarakan di Istana Gremory seminggu yang lalu. Sekaligus mereka diwajibkan mengikuti _Technical Meeting_ (TM) di sela-sela pesta tersebut.

Sesuai yang di tetapkan panitia, pada TM disebutkan bahwa Turnamen Rating Game akan diadakan selama satu bulan penuh.

Turnamen bertujuan untuk melihat siapa yang akan sampai ke puncak. Oleh karena ada banyak tim peserta yang ikut, maka dibagi lah menjadi beberapa tahapan atau fase.

Fase pertama berlangsung selama satu hari penuh 24 jam nonstop, yaitu fase penyisihan atau _Play Off_.

Pada fase _Play Off_ , belum ada pertandingan fisik dan adu kekuatan antar tim tetapi ajang untuk menunjukkan kejeniusan setiap King dalam membuat strategi. Permainan cukup berada di atas papan catur. Seluruh tim peserta dibagi secara acak kedalam delapan kelompok besar yang masing-masing berisi 25 tim. King dari setiap tim akan diadu secara random melawan King dari tim lain dalam permainan catur. Karena dalam satu kelompok terdapat 25 tim peserta, maka paling banyak seorang King harus bertanding 24 kali.

Tim yang lolos fase penyisihan adalah tim yang King-nya mampu memenangkan 16 kali pertandingan catur berturut-turut tanpa kalah satu kalipun. Setiap kelompok besar boleh meloloskan tim dalam jumlah tidak sama. Hal itu tergantung dari seberapa cepat King tersebut memenangkan pertandingan. Tim yang telah memenangkan 16 pertandingan berturut-turut tetapi kouta yang lolos ke fase berikutnya telah terpenuhi, maka tim itu akan dinyatakan gugur karena kalah cepat dari tim yang lain.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan, fase _Play Off_ dibebankan sepenuhnya di pundak seorang King. Permainan harus dilakukan dengan strategi jitu dan diselesaikan waktu secepat mungkin agar mendapatkan posisi aman menuju babak berikutnya.

Apa hal tersirat dari fase _Play Off_ ini? Tidak lain adalah menguji kepiawaian seorang King memerankan karakter pemimpin. Ia yang mengatur segalanya dan ia pula yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa setiap budak-budaknya. Strategi adalah hal utama, maju terobos kedepan tanpa berpikir hanyalah untuk orang bodoh dan optimisme berlebihan tanpa perhitungan matang jauh ke depan menjadi hal percuma.

Babak berikutnya adalah Fase Grup.

Kouta fase grup sebanyak 32 tim yang diambil dari pemenang tercepat 16 pertandingan berturut-turut pada fase sebelumnya. Pada fase grup ini akan dibagi menjadi delapan grup juga, sama seperti fase _Play Off_ yang masing-masing diisi empat tim. Penempatan tim kedalam grup dilakukan secara acak dengan ketentuan bahwa tim yang berasal dari keluarga yang sama (misalnya keluarga Bael yang meloloskan dua tim) dan tim yang menduduki kelas yang sama dalam rangking (misal tim yang berada di rangkin satu, dua, dan tiga), tidak akan ditempatkan dalam satu grup.

Keempat tim dalam satu grup akan saling bertanding satu sama lain. Setiap tim akan bertanding sebanyak tiga kali melawan tiga tim berbeda. Pembagian ini diadaptasi dari aturan permainan Liga Sepakbola Profesional di dunia manusia, hanya saja tanpa ada istilah laga tandang dan laga kandang, cukup satu kali bertanding saja.

Aturan permainan atau _Game Rules_ menggunakan aturan biasa yaitu kedua tim beradu kekuatan dan strategi dalam pertandingan _Fulltime_ di arena khusus rating game yang merupakan dimensi buatan hasil karya Maou Ajuka Beelzebub. Pemenang adalah tim yang berhasil menghabisi seluruh anggota tim lawan atau menjatuhkan King-lawan lebih dulu. Baik _promotion_ , _checkmate_ , dan aturan-aturan lainnya mengikuti permainan catur dengan sedikit modifikasi untuk pertarungan antar bidak.

Kemenangan memberikan nilai bervariasi, minimal 1 point hingga maksimal 40 point. Tim yang kalah terpaksa mendapat nilai 0 point. Penentuan nilai atau point ini diambil dari sisa anggota tim pemenang yang mampu bertahan sampai akhir. King bernilai 1, Queen bernilai 9, Bishop bernilai 5, Knight dan Rook bernilai 3, dan Pawn bernilai 1. Misal anggota dari tim pemenang yang bertahan sampai akhir pertandingan adalah King dan Queen, maka tim itu menang dan meraih 10 point. Atau misalnya suatu tim menang mutlak setelah menghabisi semua anggota tim lawan tanpa kehilangan satu anggota pun, berarti tim itu mendapat nilai 40 point.

Dari empat tim dalam satu grup, dua tim yang mengantongi point terbanyak boleh melanjutkan ke fase berikutnya. Sistem point ini diberlakukan untuk mencegah terjadinya nilai seri dalam satu grup. Dengan sistem ini pula, pengorbanan suatu bidak dalam strategi permainan harus dipikirkan matang-matang sebab pertandingan tidak hanya untuk mencari kemenangan, tapi juga meraih nilai point setinggi-tingginya agar lolos dari fase grup.

Boleh jadi sebuah tim dalam suatu grup lolos ke fase berikutnya meski hanya memenangkan satu pertandingan dari tiga pertandingan. Misal begini, pada sebuah grup yang terdiri dari empat tim, tim pertama yang menang tiga pertandingan mendapat total point 95, lalu tim kedua menang dua pertandingan hanya mendapat total point 38, tim ketiga yang menang mutlak satu kali mendapat 40 point, sedangkan tim yang tidak pernah menang pasti memiliki 0 point. Meski tim kedua memiliki jumlah kemenangan lebih banyak, namum tidak lolos fase grup karena tim ketiga memiliki point lebih banyak. Inilah yang membedakan rating game dengan pertandingan sepak bola, yang mana pada sepak bola penentu lolos fase grup ditentukan oleh point kemanangan, bukan jumlah goal.

Kemudian yang terakhir adalah fase _Knocked Out_ atau fase eliminasi ( _Singel-Elimination System_ ). Sistem ini menggunakan skema akar pohon yang mempertemukan dua tim dalam sebuah pertandingan. Tim yang kalah akan gugur sedangkan tim yang menang akan melaju ke pertandingan berikutnya.

Akan diterapkan aturan permainan khusus atau _Special Game Rules_ pada setiap pertandingan. Arutan itu akan berbeda-beda dan diumumkan sesaat sebelum pertandingan kedua tim dimulai. Seperti yang sudah pernah dilakukan pada rating game diluar event ini, ada aturan _Dice Figure Game_ yang sering digunakan pada pertandingan adu kekuatan dan _Scramble Flag Game_ (memperebutkan bendera) pada tipe pertandingan yang lebih mengutamakan strategi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada aturan baru nantinya.

Tim yang masuk ke Fase _Knocked Out_ adalah juara dan runner-up setiap grup. Ada 16 tim peserta. Sehingga babak pertama adalah perdelapan final. Babak ini mengeliminasi setengah jumlah tim peserta. Tim yang bertahan lanjut ke babak perempat final, lalu semi final dan pertandingan yang terakhir, yakni pertandingan Grand Final.

Pemangan pertandingan Grand Final berhak menyandang gelar _Grand Master Rating Game_.

Itulah hal-hal yang disampaikan pada saat _Technical Meeting_ untuk mengisi acara pesta pembukaan yang dikhususkan bagi tamu merangkap peserta.

Jelas dari semua aturan yang diberlakukan sejak fase _Play Off_ , fase Grup, hingga fase _Knocked Out_ , setiap pertandingan meskipun yang dilihat adalah pertarungan adu kekuatan, namun tetap menitik beratkan pada kepiawaian pemimpin tim dalam membuat strategi dan kerja sama seluruh anggota tim. Hal yang paling dinanti tentu saja _Counter Attack_ yang sama sekali belum pernah diperlihatkan sebagai serangan kejutan untuk membuat lawan tak berkutik.

Nah, seperti disebutkan sebelumnya. Fase _Play Off_ selesai dalam satu hari. Jeda satu hari kemudian penempatan tim-tim peserta yang lolos ke fase grup di umumkan oleh panitia. Lalu diberikan waktu lima hari sebagai masa tenang agar setiap tim memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan strategi. Waktu lima hari mungkin terasa lama, tapi sebenarnya sangat sempit mengingat strategi yang di pikirkan tidak hanya untuk satu pertandinga saja, tetapi juga untuk semua pertandingan kedepan hingga ke final mengingat semua peluang pasti ada. Yang pasti, tentu saja menentukan siapa-siapa yang akan menjadi kartu truff penentu kemenangan bagi setiap tim.

Sekarang sudah hari ketujuh, fase grup Turnamen Rating Game akan segera dimulai.

Kembali ke ballrom hotel. Meski dibagi menjadi banyak kelas penonton, dari VIP hingga penonton biasa, tetap saja suasana ribut tak terhindarkan.

Nampak di deretan kursi penonon kelas VIP, salah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan topi dan berkacamata berbicara pada wanita sosialita bertubuh gendut di sampingnya,

"Aku pegang Tim Merah."

"Culas sekali kau!, memilih duluan." sahut si wanita.

Si pria paruh baya menatap lekat, "Heiii!, bukannya kau sejak awal mengunggulkan Tim Biru?"

"Iya sih, hahahaaaa." si wanita tertawa hingga perutnya tampak bergoncang. "Lalu apa yang berani kau pertaruhkan huh?"

"Setengah sahamku di perusahaan tambang minyak Shell."

Si wanita menatap penuh minat, "Serius? Memang berapa persen total sahammu disana?"

"28%."

"Hooo, baiklah. Kalau aku kalah, 25% saham milikku di Facebook untukmu."

Taruhan. Suatu hal wajar dalam setiap pertandingan.

Ada orang lain lagi yang ikutan,

"Aku pegang Tim Merah. Semua sahamku di PT Freeport."

Dua orang yang memulai taruhan langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

Lalu datang satu orang lagi, kali ini penampilannya seperti anak-anak, namun beberapa orang tahu kalau dia adalah orang tua pebisnis handal. Namanya juga iblis, sesuka hati membentuk penampilan fisik pada umur berapapun.

"Tim Biru, menang dengan jumlah point di atas 25. Jika aku benar, semua yang kalian pertaruhkan jadi milikku. Jika Tim Biru menang dibawah 25 point, aku serahkan lima belas pulau pribadi dengan resort mewah dan lengkap, plus 35% sahamku di Microsoft. Jika Tim Biru kalah, berarti aku bangkut, semua untuk kalian."

Ugh, sungguh taruhan besar dari pak tua berpenampilan anak-anak. Begitulah, mengingat sebentar lagi akan berlangsung pertandingan besar, tidak mengherankan jikalau taruhan yang dipasang sangat menggiurkan. Bukan uang atau emas, tapi kekayaan aktif berupa saham di perusahaan-perusahaan besar di dunia manusia maupun di bursa saham.

Tapi itu sebenarnya tergolong kecil bagi iblis-iblis kelas tinggi, apalagi para bangsawan, bukan tidak mungkin mereka mempertaruhkan semua aset dan teritori kekuasaan masing-masing jika pertandingan sudah mencapai finalnya.

Taruhan tersebutlah yang membuat Event Turname Rating Game menjadi sangat ramai. Namun sekali lagi, meski sebesar apapun taruhan itu, kememangan tak akan pernah didramatisir untuk kepentingan uang dan jabatan. Panitia menjamin itu. Kemenangan murni ditentukan oleh bakat dan kerja keras setiap pemain.

Dalam hitungan mundur lima detik, pertandingan Tim Merah melawan Tim Biru yang semenjak tadi jadi _Treading Topic_ Underworld akan segera di mulai.

Pertandingan pertama fase grup.

Gremory's Team Vs Sitri's Team

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Pertama dan utama, bagi kalian yang ngubek-ngubek nyariin aku dan maksa update, apalagi reviewer guest yang menggila, Anjrrriiiiitt kalian semuaaaaaa!. Huaaah huufft, bercanda kok. :v

Begini ceritanya, seminggu kemarin aku sakit. Leher terkilir dan terjadi pembengkakan kelenjar getah bening di lipatan paha. Cobaan datang dengan dua penyakit sekaligus. Makanya susah nulis. Tapi sekarang sudah mendingan kok, Alhamdulillah. Jadi maaf yaa, chap 64 mencetak rekor update terlama tanpa pemberitahuan. hehee. Tapi ga lama-lama amat kok, cuma dua minggu kurang satu hari.

Nah, batle scene Naruto Vs Zeus & Brahma selesai, kuharap memuaskan. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi. Kecuali ...

Ya, kecuali kesalahan fatal di akhir chapter kemarin. Aku menuliskan Brahma memegang empat Senjata Panah Brahmastra. Padahal dia cuma punya tangan empat alias dua pasang. Panah digunakan harus dengan sepasang tangan. Sudah kukoreksi untuk chapter ini, Brahmastra-nya cuma ada dua. Tapi yang paling mengherankan, dari sekian banyak reviewer bahkan seribu lebih visitor di yang tercatat di statistik story, tak ada kah satupun yang menyadari kesalahan yang kubuat itu? Heran deh, bener-bener heran. :v

Oh iya, belum apa-apa, udah tiga chara _Is Death_ tuh, Wkwkwkwkwk. Zeus, Brahma, dan Sahariel. Mau ga mau kan? Mereka tidak berguna lagi untuk kepentingan cerita. Heheee. :v

Sahariel dibunuh Hinata. Serafall cuma dibuat pingsan karena masih bisa dipakai nanti. Gabriel? Coba tebak.

Tuh, NaruHina memberikan peringatan keras pada petinggi Aliansi. Tapi keknya dari akhir scene dimana Sirzech ngomong, tetap ga ngaruh. Rencana Sirzeck dkk tetap jalan.

Lalu bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya mulai dari rencana Sona, bantuan Yasaka, Kuroka dan Vali, Hinata berhasil kabur sambil membawa mayat Sahariel, hingga berhasil membalas perbuatan petinggi Aliansi? Aku tak menceritakan detail, tapi diatas ada sedikit aku jabarkan. Lagipula ini tak terlalu penting, entar diprotes kayak kemarin kalau kubikin panjang lebar.

 _And jajaaaaaangg_! Empat chapter ini cuma konflik sisipan, dan sudah habis. Saatnya masuk ke Arc Rating Game. Tapi kuberitahu di awal, dalam arc itu nanti ga melulu membahas rating game. Memang alur utama tentang itu, tapi akan ada banyak kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan dengan rating game yang mana kejadian-kejadian itu akan mengarah ke klimaks, puncak perang pengakhir jaman, Armageddon.

Jadi, akhir chapter ini kuberi sedikit awalan dari Arc Rating Game. Tuh, konsep turnamen sudah kujabarkan detail, tinggal menunggu siapa-siapa saja lagi yang akan bertanding nanti. Oke.

Ulasan Review:

Chapter kemarin kebanyakan bahas yang lain ya? Pffft, biarin ah, suka-suka gue, :v. Haha, bukan begitu kok. Itu adalah pondasi untuk membuat konflik ke depan, tentunya agar tidak terjadi _plothole_. Tapi nih, pangggung karakter utama full pada chapter ini.

Chap kemarin juga lebih banyak deskripsi daripada bicara? Biasa aja sih. Melihat situasinya, tak banyak yang bisa di obrolkan. Apalagi scene yang mendeskripsikan ketika Hinata di tahan, iya kan? Mana ada orang yang ditahan dan dalam situasi sulit bisa seenaknya bicara. Lainnya pun kurang lebih sama. Untuk scene di dunia buatan Dewa Brahma, Naruto tak bisa menggunakan _Bacot no Jutsu_ seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Habisnya yang dihadapannya adalah dewa dengan pendirian yang sangat kuat dan kokoh. Naruto sadar itu sejak awal, buktinya chapter kemarin dua argumen liciknya langsung dipentalkan tanpa banyak basa-basi. Tapi chapter ini kalimat-kalimat pembicaraan langsung, narasi, dan deskripsi udah balance kok.

Sasuke? Nanti saja pokoknya unjuk gigi. Aku janji deh. Dia tak kalah mengerikan dibanding Naruto.

Yang nanya darimana aku tahu cerita-cerita detail tentang Zeus dan Brahma, ya tentu saja dengan membaca. Darimana-mana, termasuk googling juga.

Tim-tim dari Konoha apa dapat peran juga, ada tim 8, tim 9 minus Neji, Tim 10, dan tim-tim lainnya? Tentu saja, tapi ikut antrian, tunggu waktu Perang Armageddon ya. Inipun chara-chara DxD yang keluar masih yang mayor, ada banyak chara DxD lainnya lagi yang menunggu antrian untuk muncul.

Yang bilang pertarungan Naruto ga pake otak, gue sumpahin elu jadi kodok! :v. Hahahahaaaaa. Kagak kok. Meski pertarungan Naruto hancur-hancuran mengandalkan power, tetap saja aku menjadikan pertarungannya sebagai permainan otak. Aku bukan penulis scene batle ' _asallemparjutsu-hancur-menang_ '.

Jangan protes kalau penulisan FF ini terlalu mendetail, mungkin karena aku terbawa pengaruh gaya penulisan beberapa LN dari Jepang yang aku baca.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita dan review lainnya kubalas lewat PM. Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **Bagi yang muslim, saya mengucapkan :**

 **. ... ...: Selamat memperingati Maulid :... ... .**

 **. ...: Nabi Besar Muhammad SAW :... .**

 **. ...: 1437 H :... .**

 **. ...: :... .**

 **.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 3 Januari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 65: Uchiha Sasuke dan Cao Cao.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback, Kerak Neraka-**_

Sebuah portal hitam muncul dari ketiadaan.

Seorang pemuda berjubah melangkah keluar dari portal, berjalan cepat tanpa suara di antara lorong yang sangat gelap, seolah semuanya dilukiskan oleh tinta yang hitam pekat.

Pemuda itu berjalan menembus kegelapan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Tatapannya begitu tajam hingga sanggup menghujam jantung. Mata kanannya merah menyala dan memiliki pola kompleks, bukti bahwa dia memiliki garis keturunan tertentu, yang menguasai sebuah doujutsu. Sedangkan mata kirinya, tersembunyi dibalik rambut hitam legam yang menjuntai.

Pemuda itu, si tangan satu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Drop drop drop

Suara tetesan air menjadi satu-satunya dendang indah yang terlantun.

Senyap. Gelap.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Hingga tibalah di ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat penyiksaan.

Obor yang menyala kecil menjadi satu-satunya temaram pemberi cercah-cercah cahaya.

"S-siapa... kau?"

Pria yang kaki dan tangannya terbelenggu oleh rantai berduri tajam mengeluarkan suaranya, serak. Kondisi tubuhnya menggenaskan, tanpa busana, luka dan darah yang masih basah, buku-buku tulang yang remuk dan patah, kulit terkoyak, gigi tanggal, wajah lebam serta mata terpejam. Wajahnya tertunduk, tak bisa menatap tamu yang menjenguknya.

"Kau ingin lepas, Cao Cao?"

"Khu...!"

Tawa singkat pria bernama Cao Cao itu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan perih.

"A-apa... Guh! Apa maumu?"

"Kau ingin lepas, Cao Cao?"

Pertanyaan yang sama terulang dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa... ini permainan yang lainnya lagi?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, jadi mari bebaskan dirimu"

Cao Cao tersenyum tipis.

Clang!

Sekejap mata, hampir tak ada jeda antara pedang dicabut lalu kembali ke sarungnya.

Brakkk.

Semua rantai berduri yang membelenggu Cao Cao putus dan jatuh terhempas ke lantai.

"Gunakan ini!"

Sasuke melempar sebuah botol kecil, jatuh menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di dekat tangan Cao Cao yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh.

"Air Mata Phoenix?"

"Tidak sulit aku mendapatkannya, tapi aku bukan dari golongan mereka."

"Hm?"

Cao Cao mendengus ambigu, tapi tangannya bergerak mengambil benda yang diberikan untuknya. Meminum isinya.

Asap mengepul dari sekujur kulit. Perlahan setiap luka mengering dan menutup, tulang-tulang kembali tersambung, kulit tumbuh, dan bagian yang hilang telah diganti yang baru. Tak menyisakan bekas sedikitpun. Kurang dari satu menit, tubuhnya kembali bugar, staminanya kembali, persis seperti orang sehat yang baru makan.

Cao Cao berdiri tegap, kelopak matanya dibuka lebar-lebar untuk mengenali sosok laki-laki dihadapannya.

Meski ruangan minim cahaya, kurang dari lima detik otak Cao Cao sudah mengetahui identitas orang yang membebaskannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke kah?, Konoha?. Sama sekali tak kuduga eksistensi baru punya urusan denganku. Kejadian apa saja yang kulewatkan di seluruh dunia selama aku terkurung di Kerak Neraka ini?"

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Cao Cao terdengar sangat lancar, bahkan seperti tak mengalami trauma mental padahal sebelumnya dia menerima siksaan berat.

"Kau akan tahu semua itu nanti. Tapi kau masih ingin mencoba bereksperimen kan, sampai sejauh mana manusia mampu melangkah dibawah kuasa dewa?"

"Ya. Itu adalah tujuanku sebelum berakhir di sini. Ada apa dengan itu huh?"

"Kalau kau ingin melihat akhir dari impianmu, kau harus ikut bersamaku."

"Begitu ya. Hmm, sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti."

Dua pria yang saling berbicara ini dianugerahi kepintaran jauh diatas rata-rata. Mereka bisa saling mengerti isi pikiran masing-masing meski hanya dengan sedikit kata-kata.

"Jadi... Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau adalah yang pertama."

"Aku, pertama? Ouuhhh, artinya kau membutuhkan timku, benar kan?"

"Hn."

Dengusan yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke menjadi pembenaran akan tebakan Cao Cao

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang membuat kalian membutuhkanku? Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari kalian pada kami. Hahaa, aku ingat sekali, bagaimana aku dihancur leburkan oleh seseorang, seseorang dari kalian. Dewa gundul itu juga telah membuangku dan aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang. Aku hanya manusia biasa, pahlawan yang terbuang, tak diinginkan, musuh semua golongan, bahkan manusia pun juga membenciku."

"Ck, berhentilah mengoceh. Kenakan ini!"

Sasuke melempar satu set pakaian.

Cao Cao terkekeh, "Memerintahku seperti jagoan, huh?"

Tatapan dingin Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap tajam bak mata elang.

Tapi tak sedikitpun membuat Cao Cao tertekan, "Biar kuperjelas! Kau menyelamatkanku dan mengembalikan ideologiku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengikutimu. Aku bisa dengan mudah membebaskan diriku sendiri dari tempat ini dan aku sudah merencanakannya, tapi ternyata kau datang lebih dulu. Yah, intinya sekarang aku bebas, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan."

"Begitu kah?, sayang sekali."

"Huftt, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ternyata." Bagi Cao Cao, ia tidak memiliki pilihan apapun sekarang. Hal ini memang tak terduga baginya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau hal menyenangkan akan menghampiri jika ia mengikuti Sasuke. "Leonardo dan Georg ada disisi lain ruangan ini." ucapnya seraya memakai pakaian khas china yang diberikan padaya.

Empat kaki pun melangkah.

Dua tahanan lain dibebaskan.

Hanya saja, Cao Cao heran "Hei, katanya kau bisa mendapatkan air mata phoenix dengan mudah, tapi kenapa kau hanya memberikannya padaku?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan. Doujutsu Rinne-sharingan di rongga mata kiri hampir melotot keluar karena memfokuskan banyak chakra. Kurang dari tiga detik, dua tubuh laki-laki lenyap ditelah pusaran distorsi ruang kamui.

"Kemana kau mengirim mereka?"

Acuh, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka berada. Berjalan di lorong gelap seperti pertama kali ia tiba. Cao Cao mengikuti di sampingnya.

Dua pasang bola mata tampak bersinar dari balik kegelapan.

"Haaah, kau tipe orang irit bicara ya. Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu agar aku tidak kelihatan seperti orang tak waras yang berbicara sendiri."

Walaupun ingin kesal, nyatanya Cao Cao tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Akan kemana kita sekarang?"

Lagi, tak mau menjawab. Sasuke membawa dirinya melewati portal yang ia pakai untuk datang ke Kerak Neraka ini.

Pasrah, Cao Cao ikut melewati portal itu. Dia tahu, Sasuke tak akan mencelakakannya karena ia dibutuhkan.

Setelah melewati portal, Cao Cao terpaksa menyipitkan mata karena betapa silaunya tepat yang ia pijak sekarang.

Beberapa detik membiasakan, mata Cao Cao akhirnya menangkap pemandangan dari tempat yang kini ia pijak.

Ada banyak pulau melayang di atas awan, yang hampir setiap pulaunya mempunyai istana yang indah dan artistik dengan gaya khas arsitektur China kuno Era Dinasti Tang. Atap-atap bangunannya berwarna emas yang tersusun bertingkat-tingkat seperti Pagoda.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Cao Cao untuk mengetahui dimana dia berada sekarang.

Svargaloka, tempat tinggal para dewa di Negeri Kahyangan atau Nirvana.

"Ini?"

Cao Cao tampak terkejut, lupakan bagaimana cara Sasuke membuat jalan ke sini, nyatanya tempat yang ia pijak adalah daerah kekuasaan dewa yang telah membuangnya kedalam Neraka, Nirvana terbesar tempat tinggal Sakra atau yang dikenal sebagai Dewa Indra.

Pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus terkuat ini pun langsung mengerti.

"Ooooo, kau membawaku kemari untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya milik kami, iya kan?"

Mata Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

"Katakan padaku! rencana apa yang kau punya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sakra sedang tidak ada disini."

"Bagaimana dengan monyet cebol itu?"

"Dia ikut bersama tuannya."

"Tetap saja, ada banyak dewa yang berada di tempat ini."

"Hentikan ocehanmu, ayo!"

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu. Nampak kalau dia telah menentukan rute menuju tempat tujuan.

Mau tak mau, Cao Cao harus kagum dengan kelihaian manusia bernama Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini. Kurang dari satu jam saja, ada banyak hal telah terjadi yang ia sendiri hampir mustahil melakukannya.

Terpikir di kepalanya, wajar kalau Konoha tak takut berperang dengan golongan manapun bahkan para dewa jika Konoha memiliki intel hebat seperti orang yang dia ikuti sekarang.

Kecerdasan melebihi manusia jenius yang membuatnya mampu membaca visi jauh kedepan, serta dibekali kemampuan hebat untuk menyusup ke berbagai tempat mitologis. Cao Cao penasaran, seperti apa kekuatan Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Apakah dia manusia yang mampu melebihi kekuatan seorang dewa?

Singkat cerita, di tangan kanan Cao Cao telah tergenggam erat sebilah tombak berwarna emas yang berkilau terang. Tombak suci pembantai tuhan, The True Longinus. Sesuatu yang sejatinya adalah miliknya.

Relic yang merupakan perwujudan dari Annihilation Maker dan Dimension Lost milik Leonardo dan Georg juga telah ia kantongi. Ketiga Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat top itu disita oleh Sakra semenjak kehancuran Hero Faction di Venesia dan tiga pemiliknya di lempar ke Kerak Neraka.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya, seperti ia sangat rindu pada senjata berharga yang sudah berasamanya sejak lahir.

Hup.

Syiiuuuu!

Angin berhembus pelan dari belakang Sasuke, namun ia diam saja, berdiri dengan tenang meskipun belakang kepalanya di todong oleh tajamnya tombak suci pembantai tuhan.

"Aku penasaran, apa senjataku ini bisa membunuhmu?" ucap Cao Cao, berdiri persis di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Pasti bisa."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang Uchiha terakhir.

"..."

Keadaan benar-benar sunyi dan mencekam. Tempat yang mereka pijak sekarang adalah pulau di atas angin yang tak berpenghuni, persis di perkarangan sebuah bangunan yang sangat mirip dengan kuil.

"Haaaaahh..." Cao Cao mendesah, "Apa kau tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali?" tanyanya seraya menurunkan tombaknya dari kepala Sasuke, lalu mengetuk-ngetukkannya di bahunya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau mencoba senjatamu, cobalah pada bishounen yang menghalangi jalan pulang kita di depan sana."

"Ahahahaaa. Benar juga."

Cao Cao berjalan ke depan hingga membelakangi Sasuke. Tatapannya tak lepas dari seseorang yang sejak satu menit lalu sudah menghadang perjalanannya

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu langsung dengan anda, Yang Mulia Soma Sang Dewa Chandra. Salah satu dari delapan Wasu."

Dalam ajaran Hindu, Chandra adalah dewa bulan. Sosok aslinya berwujud seorang laki-laki yang berparas muda dan tampan. Senjatanya berupa gada yang digenggam di tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya memegang setangkai bunga teratai. Dia menguasai embun, selain itu sebagai dewa kesuburan dia mampu mengendalikan segala tanaman yang hidup.

Termaktub dalam kitab Mahabrata, delapan Wasu adalah dewa-dewa yang menguasai delapan aspek alam semesta. Ada Dewa Agni (api), Bayu (angin), Surya (matahari), Chandra (bulan), Dhruwa (bintang), Dyayus (langit), Sawitra dan Dhara. Kedelapan Wasu ini di pimpin oleh Sang Dewa Perang Indra. Kekuatan setiap Wasu telah diakui oleh banyak dewa lainnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak termasuk dalam 50 top makhluk terkuat di seluruh dunia, bersanding dengan dewa-dewa hebat dan terkenal dari berbagai reliji dan mitologi serta monster-monster legendaris.

Chandra yang sekarang menghadang Cao Cao dan Sasuke menunjukkan wujud aslinya, seukuran manusia normal dengan pakaian khas dewa yang berhias emas dan intan permata. Tidak jauh di belakang dia berdiri, terdapat kendaraan pribadinya yang ditarik oleh seekor antelop.

"Hei kau laki-laki berjubah, aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku pastikan setelah urusanku dengan Cao Cao selesai, kau yang berikutnya."

Acuh, Sasuke berbalik badan, berjalan menuju pohon rindang lalu duduk bersandar di dahannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi onigiri dan sebotol air minum. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, ia menyantap makan siangnya di sana.

"Tch, manusia sombong." Chandra mengalihkan sorot matanya yang teduh tapi memakutkan pada Cao Cao, "Sakra-sama pasti tidak senang mendengar kejadian ini, jadi kalau kau mau kooperatif dan menyerahkan tombak itu padaku, masalahnya akan kuanggap selesai."

"Nehi nehi." Cao Cao menggeleng sambil mengggerakkan jari telunjuk ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah, "Aku sudah menginjakkan kaki disini setelah dilempar ke Neraka, jadi aku siap mati. Lagipula errr... kupikir anda tidak berniat membiarkanku hidup walaupun aku menyerah tombak ini cuma-cuma."

"Memang benar sih. Tapi huh, apa kau lupa kalau sejak dipungut Sakra-sama saat kecil, lalu berlajar bertarung dan meneliti Sacred Gearmu disini, aku sering mengamatimu. Aku tahu semua kemampuanmu dengan detail sebaik kau memahaminya sendiri."

"Itu tidak bisa kusangkal, Chandra-sama. Aku pasti tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh detik bertarung denganmu. Tapi itu sebelum aku di lempar ke Neraka. Sekarang semuanya berbeda, siksaan Neraka tak ada apa-apanya karena aku mampu mentolerasi rasa sakit yang sangat ekstrim. Masa-masa itu kulalui dengan berpikir, mengambangkan kemampuanku untuk bekal saat aku bangkit kembali. Dan sekarang adalah titik kebangkitanku, meski aku hanya sebentar men-setting tombakku ini karena aku baru saja memegangnya, tapi aku pastikan bahwa aku telah melampauimu."

"Buktikan!"

Cao Cao menghentakkan pangkal tombaknya ke tanah.

"Lihatlah! _Perfect Balance Break...!_ "

Mengatakan itu, sesuatu pada tubuh Cao Cao berubah. Cincin cahaya yang memunculkan cahaya terang tercipta, di belakangnya bola-bola cahaya seukuran bola bowling mengapung di udara. Itu adalah Balance Breaker yang sunyi, balance breaker yang terlihat begitu tenang dan simpel. Bahkan tombaknya masih nampak sama, tubuhnya pun tidak ada yang berubah selain munculnya cincin dan bola cahaya.

Mata Dewa Chandra menyipit, "Bolanya bertambah dua?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Aku terinspirasi dari seseorang."

Bola cahaya tidak lagi berjumlah tujuh seperti sebelumnya, kini Cao Cao membuatnya sembilah buah. Sekarang, teknik itu tidak lagi dinamakan _Seven Treasure_ namun _Nine Treasure_ yang mana memiliki sembilan kemampuan Sacred Gear berbeda pada setiap bolanya.

Sasuke yang bersandar di pohon dengan mata terpejam mengulas senyum tipis. Sembilan bola? persis seperti godoudama Naruto, hanya berbeda warna saja. Rupanya setelah kalah, Cao Cao menjadikan itu sebagai pelajaran berharga.

"Kemampuan apa yang kau tambahkan?"

"Kalau anda ingin tahu, anda harus merasakannya secara langsung."

Chandra menyeringai sombong, tampak ia meremehkan kemampuan baru Cao Cao sebab tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali dari segi power. Ia tahu teknik Cao Cao mungkin meningkat signifikan, jadi ia hanya harus sangat berhati-hati dalam bertarung.

Cao Cao bergerak selangkah kedepan. Di saat yang sama, sembilan bola cahaya disekitarnya juga bergerak. "Ini adalah bentuk sempurna Balance Breaker dari True Longinus-ku, _Second Shift of_ _Polar Night Longinus Chakra_ _V_ _a_ _ld_ _in_ _e_. Ini penyempurnaan dari yang pertama, meski mungkin nanti aku akan melakukan setting tambahan agar aku lebih nyaman menggunakannya. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan tertinggi True Longinus sesukaku, jadi penyempurnaan ini kuciptakan sebagai jalan lain dari Truth Idea."

Seperti kata Cao Cao, balance breaker barunya adalah jalan lain dari Truth Idea. Ini dapat dianalogikan dengan Cardinal Crimson Fulldrive dan Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive milik Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou masa kini.

"Ayo kita buktikan, Cao Cao. Apa kemampuan barumu itu bisa menyelamatkan dirimu dari sini?"

"Terbalik, Chandra-sama. Seharusnya adalah apakah kau bisa bertahan dari kemampuan baruku?"

"Sombong!"

Cao Cao menghunuskan ujung tajam tombaknya ke depan. "Gandakan semuanya, Chaaya Ratana!"

Sang pemegang tombak suci True Longinus langsung menunjukkan kemampuan bola kedelapan. Bola itu mampu menggandakan diri dan setiap bola lainnya menjadi sebelas. Jika dihitung, sekarang ada 99 bola harta karun yang menyebar di seluruh halaman kuil di pulau melayang tempat mereka bertarung, lebih dari setengahnya terkonsentrasi besar di sekitar posisi Cao Cao berdiri. _Ninty Nine Treasure_.

Chandra langsung terbang mundur, menjaga jarak dari bola-bola cahaya milik Cao Cao.

Cao Cao tertawa senang, "Hahahahaaaa, baru segini dan kau sudah mundur. Dewa macam apa anda ini, Chandra-sama?"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Kuberitahu pada anda, setiap bola yang digandakan memiliki kemampuan sama seperti bola aslinya. Bola kedelapan adalah bola yang kukhususkan untuk pertarungan skala luas, menutupi kekuranganku sebagai petarung tipe teknik yang cenderung bertarung efektif dengan usaha minimal."

Sasuke yang menonton bergumam sendiri, "Kheh, Kagebunshin?"

Fokus ke pertarungan, Dewa Chandra mencengkramkan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia adalah pengendali tumbuhan dan embun. Seketika, disekitar Cao Cao berdiri tumbuh batang-batang kayu persegi yang membentuk sebuah jeruji.

Cao Cao terkurung di dalamnya.

Slice!

Penjara itupun terbelah menjadi dua akibat sabetan bilah energi cahaya yang sangat kuat tajam.

"Jangan berharap bisa menangkapku semudah itu, Chandra-sama."

Dewa Chandra membangun penjara itu sangat kokoh, sebagai manusia biasa Cao Cao tidak mungkin bisa merusaknya, tapi Tombak Suci True Longinus mampu melakukan itu. Jika tidak bisa melakukannya, jangan sebut True Longinus sebagai Sacred Gear peringkat satu.

Cao Cao tidak mengubah kemampuan dari Itsutei Ratana yakni bola yang mampu melenyapkan esensi supranatural dan kemampuan sihir dari makhluk berjenis perempuan untuk sementara waktu. Alasannya karena dia tahu bahwa perempuan itu merepotkan. Walaupun sekarang lawannya adalah Dewa Chandra, tapi bola-bola Itsutei Ratana yang telah digandakan tetap bisa digunakan, sebagai pengecoh.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan merubah seluruh pulau ini menjadi arena bertarungku." Chandra mengangkat tangannya ke atas, telapak tangan ia buka, "Heiyyyaaaaaa...!"

Diiringi suara gemuruh dan goncangan tanah seperti terjadi gempa, setiap centi tanah menumbuhkan tanaman yang tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, meninggi dan membesar hingga akhirnya menjadi pohon yang lebat.

"Ayo terbang, Hatsutei Ratana!"

Satu bola cahaya bergerak ke kaki Cao Cao lalu berubah menjadi pijakan untuk terbang naik keatas,

Kini seluruh pulau melayang telah berubah menjadi hutam rimbun.

Sasuke berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, acara santap makan siangnya sedikit terganggu.

Dengan pengendalian jarak jauh, Dewa Chandra membuat setiap pohon menjadi hidup dan bergerak secara aktif layaknya binatang. Ada yang lari, ada yang menggunakan dahan dan rantingnya sebagai anggota gerak untuk menyerang.

Cao Cao terbang meliuk-liuk menghindari setiap serangan yang mengejarnya.

Dua, tiga, empat,... sebelas. Sebelas bola cahaya menempel di setiap anggota gerak tubuh Cao Cao.

"Dengan begini, aku akan terbang lebih cepat dan melampaui kecepatan dewa."

Seperti ucapannya, Cao Cao sanggup terbang secepat kilat sehingga gerakannya sulit tertangkap mata.

Rupanya, sebelas bola tadi semuanya adalah Hatsutei Ratana. Bola yang menyokong tubuhnya agar bisa terbang, sebelas bola artinya kecepatan sebelas kali lipat. Satu bola saja sudah cepat, bagaimana jika sebelas.

Dalam hitungan detik, Cao Cao telah berhasil mengejar posisi Chandra.

Baakkk.

Swoosshh.

Slice.

Bangggg!

Chandra dan Cao Cao melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Mereka menggunakan senjata masing-masing. Cao Cao dengan tombak sedangkan Chandra menggunakan palu gada yang baru saja ia panggil.

Pyaarrrr...

Lengah, Dewa Chandra telah kehilangan senjata miliknya.

Cao Cao memanfaatkan margin tipis saat Chandra berusaha memukul kepalanya dengan gada dari arah kiri yang ia gantikan dengan bola Chatsuka Ratana, bola penghancur senjata musuh. Saat keduanya bersentuhan, hancur lah palu gada Chandra.

Sreetttt.

Sementara itu, bola Chatsuka ratana yang lainnya berubah menjadi sebilah golok dan berhasil menyerempet pergelangan tangan Chandra hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Chandra mundur mengambil jarak aman. "Kau berhasil membuatku serius."

Sang Dewa Bulan mengeluarkan energi Ki-nya dalam jumlah sangat besar. Ledakan energi itu begitu kuat dan membentuk aura hijau toska disekitar tubuhnya seperti uap. Hutan rimbun di permukaan pulau bereaksi dan tumbuh semakin lebat.

Aura kekuatan yang dipancarkannya sungguh luar biasa. Tidak mengherankan karena Chandra adalah dewa. Dia siap bertarung serius sekarang.

"Yang tidak serius, dia lah yang akan mati. Bersinarlah, Kahabatei Ratana!" Cao Cao membalas ucapan Chandra dengan mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

Flasssshhhh...!

Kemampuan asli Kahabatei Ratana adalah membuat pasukan bersenjata yang wujudnya persis seperti Cao Cao. Teknik ini mirip dengan Balance Breaker Blade Blacksmith milik Yuuto Kiba budak Rias Gremory. Namun...

Ketika cahaya memudar, bukannya sebuah pasukan yang tampak didepan mata, tapi sebelas Cao Cao yang sangat identik dari segi penampilan. Pancaran kekuatannya pun tampak persis sama sehingga suliti dibedakan mana yang asli.

Salah satu Cao Cao berucap, "Aku melakukan improvisasi. Pemuda berambut pirang yang pernah mengalahkanku mengatakan kalau kemampuan Kahabatei Ratana banyak kekurangan. Selain tiruannya sangat lemah, juga sama sekali tidak mencerminkan diriku yang asli. Dan lihat sekarang, meski jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit, tapi kualitas semua tiruan diriku ini sama persis dengan yang asli. Aku bisa saja membuatnya lebih banyak, tapi sepuluh adalah jumlah maksimal yang bisa kubuat saat ini."

Bola-bola dari Nine Treasure bergerak menuju punggung Cao Cao. Setiap satu orang mendapatkan sembilan bola sehingga bisa di katakan ada sebelas Cao Cao yang asli sekarang.

Karena kelemahan teknik kloning ini cukup berat dan memberikan beban yang besar pada Cao Cao, dia hanya bisa membuatnya dalam jumlah sangat terbatas. Berbeda dengan pemilik asli teknik ini yang sekarang entah sedang melakukan apa.

Sasuke yang setia menonton menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan improvisasi, tapi itu plagiat. Dasar sok pintar!" ejeknya.

"Ayo, maju semuanya!"

Satu Cao Cao mengkomando, lainnya merespon cepat.

Main keroyokan, Dewa Chandra dihajar oleh sebelas Cao Cao. Meski kecepatan Cao Cao turun drastis sebab masing-masing hanya ditopang oleh satu bola Hatsutei Ratana, tapi kalau dikeroyok pasti membuat Chandra sangat kerepotan.

Apalagi Cao Cao kadang menggunakan kemampuan bola Atsusa Ratana untuk berteleport sehingga sanggup melancarkan serangan tak terduga.

Perlu waktu lima menit bagi Chandra untuk menghabisi delapan Cao Cao yang ternyata semuanya tiruan.

Masih tersisa tiga lagi.

Chandra terbang mundur. Setelah merasa posisinya aman, dia menjentikan jari.

Syutsyutsyutsyuuut!

Ribuan, tidak. Mungkin ratusan ribu tombak-tombak kayu ditembakkan dari pohon-pohon di hutan yang ada dibawah.

Dua tubuh Cao Cao tertembus dan langsung lenyap. Sedangkan satu lagi yang tersisa dan terakhir menggunakan tombak True Longinus untuk menciptkan sebuah perisai yang kuat. Ia berhasil bertahan didalamnya.

"Hahahaaaa." Chandra tertawa sombong, ia berhasil menyudutkan Cao Cao. "Memang benar, sepuluh tiruanmu tadi hebat karena bisa melakukan teknik sebaik dirimu yang asli, Cao Cao. Tapi... tapi True Longinus hanya ada satu. Jadi hanya satu yang asli yang bisa bertahan dari serangan yang sangat kuat."

Ya, Cao Cao yang menciptakan perisai kuat itulah yang asli, yang memegang Tombak True Longinus.

"Khukhuuu, tapi aku belum kalah."

"Omong kosong!"

Chandra membuat lingkara sihir di depan tubuhnya. Ada sepuluh lapis lingkaran yang bertuliskan aksara-aksara dalam bahasa sansakerta. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan kemampuan mengendalikan tumbuhan, tapi.

BLAAAAAASSTTT...!

Sang Dewa Bulan memembakkan pancaran energi yang sangat kuat, lurus menuju posisi Cao Cao yang sedang melayang di udara.

Cao Cao tak berusaha mengelak. Bilah tajam dari tombak suci miliknya terbuka sehingga menampakkan bilah cahaya suci yang sangat kuat didalamnya. Cahaya dari The God of Bible yang bercampur dengan darah Sang Messiah, The Christ.

Menggunakan True Longinus, Cao Cao berhasil membelah tembakan energi dari Chandra.

"Masih ada!" Chandra berteriak. Dia sekali lagi melayangkan serangan yang sama tanpa jeda.

"Pindahkan, Mala Ratana!"

Serangan kedua Chandra di blok oleh salah satu bola cahaya. Mala Ratana, bola yang memiliki kemampuan memindahkan serangan lawan dan mengubah arahnya.

KABOOOMMMM...

Setengah pulau melayang langsung lenyap ditelan ledakan dahsyat, padahal pulau yang terletak di Nirvana atau Kahyangan ini termasuk yang terbesar. Ini membuktikan betapa kuat serangan Cao Cao.

"Rasakan ini!"

Memanfaatkan moment ketika Cao Cao lengah, Chandra menciptakan pilar-pilar kayu yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah di delapan arah penjuru mata angin yang mana Cao Cao sebagai pusatnya. Masing-masing pilar mengeluarkan ratusan tangan-tangan berukuran raksasa yang melesakkan tinju dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Mala Ratana tidak bisa digunakan untuk menahan serangan dalam kuantitas tinggi. Cao Cao hanya memiliki sebelas Mala Ratana setelah digandakan sedangkan serangan Chandra mungkin lebih dari seribu.

Namun, Cao Cao tidak panik, "Hancurkan semuanya, Balinayaka Ratana!"

Grekgrekgrekkkkk

BAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG...!

Semua tangan-tangan kayu raksasa terpental kesegala arah.

Sebelas bola Balinayaka Ratana disebar Cao Cao disekitar tubuhnya, lalu menciptakan serangan penghancur masiv dengan menggetarkan udara. Satu bola saja sudah sangat kuat, dan sekarang Cao Cao menggunakan kesebelasnya sekaligus. Ini seperti sebelas bom TNT kelas berat yang diledakkan secara bersamaan.

Tapi..., tapi ternyata serangan Dewa Chandra belum selesai. Seekor naga kayu raksasa terbang dari langit, menukik tajam dengan cepat menuju Cao Cao.

Tak bisa mengelak, juga tak bisa bertahan sebab tombak True Longinus baru saja digunakan untuk menahan serangan besar. Sedangkan bola Balinayaka Ratana juga memerlikan cooldown beberapa detik agar bisa digunakan lagi, dan Cao Cao telah menggunakannya sekaligus.

Akhirnya Cao Cao harus merelakan tubuhnya di tabrak oleh Naga itu, lalu dibanting keras ke permukaan tanah hingga tubuhnya terperosok dalam kawan raksasa.

Karena serangan mengerikan itu juga, tubuh Cao Cao menderita luka parah, bahkan sekarat dan hampir mati.

Chandra mendekat dalam jarak sepuluh meter, "Kheh, harusnya kau tahu diri. Tak pernah ada ceritanya manusia yang sanggup mengalahkan dewa."

Tak dapat berbicara, Cao Cao akhirnya kehabisan nafas.

Chandra menurunkan bahunya, pertarungan sudah selesai.

Selesai?

Tidak!

Flasssshhh.

Chandra begitu terkejut, tubuh Cao Cao yang seharusnya telah mati bercahaya terang lalu seketika berubah menjadi bola, serupa dengan bola-bola _Nine Treasure_ yang lainnya.

Ini...?

Ini berarti Cao Cao belum mati.

Pemilik Tombak True Longinus masih hidup.

Dewa Chandra begitu panik, matanya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Cao Cao.

Depan, belakang, kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Tak ada dimanapun.

Lalu tiba-tiba...,

Jlebbbb...!

"Guhhaaa..!"

Chandra tidak bisa lagi merasakan nafasnya karena muntah darah.

Tombak tajam telah menghujam batang lehernya dari belakang hingga tembus ke depan.

Itu True Longinus.

Sekali saja tombak suci itu melukai tuhan maupun dewa, maka luka fatal hingga kematian adalah akibatnya.

"T-tidak mu-mungkin!"

Meski tidak bisa bernafas lagi, Chandra masih sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Khe! Kau melupakan kemampuan bola cahayaku yang kesembilan ya?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Cao Cao yang berdiri tegap di belakang Chandra, tubuhnya tak nampak luka sedikitpun.

Memang benar, Cao Cao belum mengeluarkan kemampuan kesembilan dari bola _Nine Treasure_. Kemampuan bola kedelapan Chaaya Ratana telah ia gunakan pertama kali, lalu berturut-turut Cao Cao menggunakan tujuh bola lain yang sudah lama ada.

"Parivata Ratana. Itulah nama bola kesembilan. Kemampuannya adalah meniru. Bola yang mampu merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk apapun yang aku inginkan, juga mampu merubah diriku menjadi benda mati, bahkan sampai menekan sinyal kehidupanku sehingga keberandaanku tak akan terasa."

Apa yang Cao Cao lakukan tidak rumit. Sesaat sebelum naga kayu menghantam dirinya, ia menteleporkan tubuhnya ke titik aman dengan kemampuan Atsusa Ratana, lalu tubuhnya digantikan oleh salah satu bola Parivarta Ratana sehingga ia dikira telah mati dan Chandra menjadi lengah. Sementara Cao Cao sendiri merubah tubuhnya menjadi batu yang dikirim ke posisi Chandra berada. Bersamaan dengan tubuh palsunya yang ketahuan, ia pun berubah kembali ke wujud asli dan memanfaatkan momen kritis itu untuk menyerang Dewa Chandra dari belakang.

Cao Cao telah menambahkan dua kemampuan bola cahaya yang sangat berguna. Meskit tidak unguk menyerang, tapi sangat efektif meningkatkan jumlah kemungkinan strategi yang sanggup ia lakukan. Kemampuan yang sangat cocok dimiliki oleh petarung tipe teknik-taktik seperti Cao Cao.

"K-ke-eparat!" Chandra masih sempat mengumpat.

"Sekarang sejarah baru telah terukir, untuk pertama kalinya seorang manusia berhasil membunuh dewa. Selamat tinggal, Chandra-sama. Ini serangan pamungkasku. Bersinarlah! Tombak yang memusnahkan tuhaaaannn!"

PIIIIIIIINNNNNNN...!

Ujung tombak True Longinus yang tertancap di batang leher Dewa Chandra mulai bersinar. Perlahan sinarnya semakin terang hingga akhirnya seluruh bidang penglihatan tertutup cahaya. Cahaya suci dari tombak terkuat yang diciptakan oleh The God of Bible dan mengalir darah The Christ didalamnya. Cahaya yang mampu memberikan kerusakan fatal pada makhluk apapun, apalagi iblis yang sejatinya lemah terhadap cahaya suci.

Sasuke bahkan harus mengaktifkan rangka Susano'o tebal untuk melapisi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut mendapatkan damage.

Ketika cahaya terang itu hilang, yang tersisa hanyalah kehengingan. Tak ada lagi Dewa Chandra, bahkan sisa-sisa kehidupannya pun lenyap bak debu yang tertiup angin.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Cao Cao yang berdiri membelakanginya sehingga kini posisi mereka sejajar.

"Saaaaa. Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tak ingin menjawab, Sasuke malah menggunakan Rinne-sharingan di mata kirinya untuk menciptakan portal menuju suatu tempat.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" ucap Sasuke. Ia berjalan duluan memasuki portal.

Sesaat sebelum melewati portal itu, sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat hingga tercipta seringaian tipis. Pola unik dari iris doujutsu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang kompleks di mata kanannya kembali normal hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam legam bak permata onyx.

Ia bergumam pelan, " _Kotoamatsukami, sukses._ "

Rupa-rupanya, sejak awal Sasuke lah yang mengendalikan permainan.

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

 **-Osaka, Jepang-**

Fatarmorgana nampak jelas di setiap permukaan aspal manapun yang terlihat. Suhu di kota Osaka terasa cukup tinggi akibat teriknya matahari walau sekarang baru saja memasuki musim panas.

Kenangan masa lampau yang telah lewat dua minggu itu tergambar jelas di iris mata kiri pemuda berjubah, seakan itu adalah film yang diputar di layar bioskop. Dia berjalan lurus dengan kecepatan tetap, disampingnya ada pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang mengenakan pakaian khas Cina.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia temanmu kan? Orang yang mengalahkan timku dan semua pasukan Grim Reaper di Venesia. Atau lebih tepatnya, rival. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara denganmu."

"Hn."

Si pemuda berjubah berhenti sepersekian detik, lalu lanjut melangkahkan kaki lagi.

"Haaaahhh." Cao Cao mendesah, "Sok cool. Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih hangat padaku?"

"Aku bukan homo."

"Astaga, siapa pula yang bilang begitu?"

"..."

"Emm, apa mungkin kau punya banyak pengalaman dengan kata homo?"

"..."

"Pasti sebelum ini kau juga pernah disangka memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan laki-laki."

"..."

Sasuke bungkam. Tudingan miring yang dilontarkan Cao Cao mungkin benar. Sejak kecil ia sudah memiliki ikatan aneh dengan laki-laki. Dengan Naruto bahkan pernah berciuman, ciuman pertama, meski itu tak sengaja. Lalu yang paling baru, Bikou seenak jidat menyebut diri berpasangan dengan Vali, padahal waktu itu mereka baru sekali bertemu.

"Kau beneran homo ya?"

Shiiinnng...

Pedang kusanagi yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah ditarik keluar, satu-satunya tangan yang dimiliki Sasuke, tangan kanan, menarik pedang itu keluar lima centi dari sarungnya.

Cao Cao jadi merinding, "Errr, yah. Kau normal kok."

Bruukkk!

"Perhatikan langkahmu, idiot!"

Seorang pemuda tak dikenal berpakaian preman menyenggol bahu Cao Cao. Dia mengeluarkan umpatan sambil berjalan.

Grepp!

Sasuke sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Cao Cao yang hendak mengeluarkan Tombak True Longinus yang terbungkus kain perban, tergantung di punggungnya. Menghentikan aksi Cao Cao yang memasang tampang marah.

Si preman berhenti lalu berbalik, matanya melotot menatap Cao Cao dan Sasuke yang memunggunginya, "Hah? Oi ooi, kau ada masalah bro?"

Sasuke sedikit memutar kepalanya.

"Apa kalian ingin kita selesaikan ini di belakang gu-... Glek!"

Si preman tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia meneguk ludak sesak mana kala melihat sorot mata tajam menyeramkan yang menjanjikan penderitaan tiada ujung dari lirikan mata Sasuke.

"Ah, terserahlah." akhirnya si preman pun meneruskan perjalannannya tanpa ingin memperpanjang nasalah. "Berhati-hati saja lah di jalan."

Cao Cao menarik tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke ketika si preman tak terlihat lagi, "Kau sangat baik ya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"..."

Tombak True Longinus yang tadi sempat hendak dikeluarkan, Cao Cao sembunyikan lagi di punggung. "Kheh. Selama aku memiliki tombak ini, aku tidak akan kalah darimu..., mungkin."

"..."

"Tch, baiklah. Aku kini mengerti, kau itu seperti apa orangnya."

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyahut, paling hanya sesekali melirikkan matanya pada Cao Cao yang terus mengoceh.

"Kau persis seperti yang aku bayangkan saat pertama melihatmu. Lagipula karena kau telah membantuku mendapatkan kembali True Longinus-ku, aku akan membantumu."

"..."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berhenti, sehingga Cao Cao pun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua kini berada di depan kuil dengan arsitek khas jepang yang dominan berwarna merah, Kuil Sumiyoshi Taisha. Kuil yang seringkali dikunjungi wisatawan maupun penganut Agama Shinto saat tahun baru.

Siang hari ada lumayan banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan untuk menciptakan genjutsu tipe area disekitar kuil. Dengan begitu, ia pun bisa bergerak bebas tanpa di sadari manusia biasa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi, melewati gerbang masuk kuil lalu ke arah perkarangan sebelah timur.

Cao Cao mengikuti saja tanpa banyak bicara lagi, percuma menurutnya.

Poni rambut Sasuke terangkat sehingga menampakkan doujutsu Ultimate Rinne-Sharinggan. Ia membuka portal dimensi di batang pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Ayo!"

Masuk kedalam portal di ikuti oleh Cao Cao.

Apa yang nampak setelah melewati portal adalah masih di area kuil, namun cahayanya lebih redup seperti akan senja, suasananya sangat mencekam seperti tempat tinggal para makhluk jahat. Tempat-tempat lain pun masih sama, persis seperti Kota Osaka, hanya saja tanpa ada satupun manusia. Ini seperti dimensi cermin dari dunia manusia.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sembari merangkai handseal.

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Hembusan api besar sekejap membakar seluruh kuil Sumiyoshi Taisha. Hingga seluruh kuil roboh, tersisa sebuah batu di tengah-tengah reruntuhan kuil yang terbakar.

Cao Cao menyipitkan mata mengamati batu yang mengeluarkan aura ungu kelam. "Itu kan relic tempat salah satu roh naga jahat di segel?"

"Hn. Sekarang kau gunakan tombakmu untuk menghancurkan segelnya."

Tak bisa menolak, Cao Cao melakukan perintah Sasuke. Lagipula ia penasaran akan apa yang hendak Sasuke perbuat. Ia melempar lurus tombak True Longinus hingga menancap di batu. Seketikan segel itu hancur. Tombak pun terbang kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

Sasuke melempar sebuah cawan emas bersinar ke arah Cao Cao.

Refleks Cao Cao menangkapnya. Ia terkejut, "Holy Grail? Sejak kapan kau memilikinya?"

"Gaara yang mendapatkan itu. Dia sudah selesai menggunakannya untuk sesuatu di tengah Gurun Pasir Sahara, jadi daripada tidak terpakai aku meminjamnya seharian penuh."

"Jadi, kau ingin menyuruhku menggunakan Holy Grail ini untuk menghidupkan kembali roh naga jahat itu?

"Kalau bukan karena alasan itu, aku tak akan mengajakmu, Cao Cao."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan Holy Grail sebab tidak tahu caranya, sehingga dia butuh orang yang mahir dengan Sacred Gear untuk misinya kali ini.

"Yosh. Aku tak keberatan karena aku pun penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan makhluk itu kalau dia hidup kembali."

"..."

Tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Cao Cao memutuskan untuk melakukan ritual pembangkitan makhluk yang sudah fana. Sebagai peneliti Sacred Gear, tidak sulit baginya menggunakan Holy Grail meski baru pertama kali.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, sesosok monster berukuran kolosan bangkit. Ukurannya melebihi setengah kota Osaka.

Wujudnya berupa ular, namun tidak seperti ular pada umumnya. Dia memiliki delapan kepala dan delapan ekor. Matanya merah menyala bak lentera china.

Dia adalah monster legendaris, salah satu dari sembilan youkai terkuat dalam mitologi Jepang, naga jahat yang bernama Yamata no Orochi.

Monster pemilik kekuatan dari dunia para roh jahat. Simbol dari kejahatan itu sendiri. Kekuatannya sangat besar, satu tingkat dibawah Kyubi no Yokou yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas.

"Nah, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan makhluk itu?"

"Menjadikan dia hewan peliharaanku, menggantikan Aoda yang tertinggal di dunia tempatku berasal."

"Hm?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Sasuke melesat maju, membangkitkan Susano'o terkuatnya.

Teknik Susano'o yang dicapai setelah mendapatkan Magekyou Sharingan ada beberapa tingkatan. Semakin tinggi tingkatannya, semakin besar kekuatannya. Tingkat pertama adalah Skeleton Susano'o yang hanya berwujud tengkorak. Tingkat kedua akan dilapisi dengan daging sehingga membentuk wujud Humanoid Susano'o. Lebih tinggi lagi tingkatannya, humanoid susano'o akan dilengkapi pakaian berupa jubah serta senjata tertentu. Susano'o Sasuke bersenjatakan panah. Terus ditingkatkan lagi, Sasuke mampu membuat Susano'o miliknya seperti Madara Uchiha berwujud Raja Tenguu berhidung panjang yang memakai baju perang dengan sepasang katana raksasa sebagai senjata ditambah sepasang sayap.

Dan yang sekarang ini, Sasuke mempertebal rangka dan kulit Sunano'o, ditambah pula dengan baju zirah lengkap yang khas seperti Samurai pada Era Sengoku. Bentuk yang disebut sebagai _The Great Full Armored Susano'o_.

Secara terus menerus, Susano'o Sasuke memembakkan panah-panah yang disulut api hitam amaterasu dari udara. Youkai berukuran kolosal, Yamata no Orochi membalasnya dengan semburan api yang sangat panas dan banyak.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan manuver hebat dan cepat di udara. Tubuh Yamata no Orochi yang ukurannya sangat besar menjadi target empuk serangan, namun itu tak menjadikannya kalah sebab monster ini memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang sangat hebat. Bahkan beberapa kali panah Susano'o Sasuke berhasil menembus dan memotong kepalanya, namun kepala itu tumbuh kembali seolah tak ada habisnya.

Bercerita tentang legenda lama, di Negri Matahari Terbit hiduplah sembilan monster berekor terkuat yang pernah ada, dari ekor satu hingga ekor sembilan. Mereka tumbuh kuat dengan cerita masing-masing sebagai youkai dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk setengah dewa.

Hingga suatu ketika, terjadi perang besar antar youkai-youkai itu. Peperangan itu dikenal dengan nama _The Ancient War of Nine Gods._ Mereka saling berperang, saling membunuh. Beberapa di antaranya bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan yang lain.

Monster berekor satu sampai tujuh tewas semuanya. Mereka kalah karena berani menantang Kyubi no Yokou sang monster terkuat berekor sembilan. Sebagian lagi mati karena akibat bertarung dengan Yamata no Orochi sebagai terkuat kedua yang memiliki delapan ekor. Aslinya Yamata no Orochi lebih lemah dari Nekomata si ekor dua, tapi dia menjadi kuat sejak menyerap kekuatan Kusanagi no Tsurugi atau Pedang Kusanagi akibat kecerobohan seorang ksatria dari Klan Kusanagi.

Pertarungan terakhir berlangsung selama 100 tahun lebih antara Kyubi no Yokou dengan Yamata no Orochi.

Kyubi menang karena dia lah yang tak terbatas diantara lainnya, lalu dia mengasingkan diri. Entah bagaimana cerita selanjutnya, Kyubi no Yokou kini menjelma menjadi Ratu Rubah yang memimpin seluruh Youkai di Kyoto, namanya yang diagungkan, Yasaka himesama. Dia yang sekarang masihlah sangat kuat, dewa-dewa dari mitologi luar jepang mensejajarkan dia dengan para naga dari kelas Dragon King.

Yamata no Orochi sendiri, setelah kalah pergi ke selatan. Disana dia masih senang berbuat jahat. Sebuah legenda mengatakan kalau dia selalu meminta tumbal manusia setiap tahun. Pasangan tua, Ashinazuchi dan Tenazuchi telah mengorbankan tujuh anaknya, dan tersisa anak terakhir seorang perempuan bernama Kushi Inada hime. Saat itulah, Dewa Susano'o yang terusir dari Takamagahara (dunia langit tempat tinggal para dewa), secara tak sengaja tiba disana. Dewa Susano'o yang iba membantu pasangan tua itu untuk menyelamatkan putri mereka dengan syarat jika berhasil maka Kushi Inada hime harus menjadi istrinya. Syarat itu disetujui, Dewa Susano'o memerintahkan membuat perangkap untuk memancing Yamata no Orochi keluar. Akhirnya, Yamata no Orochi berhasil di bunuh. Pedang Kusanagi yang ada didalamnya dibawa oleh Dewa Susano'o lalu diserahkan kepada kakaknya, Dewi Amaterasu, agar ia bisa tinggal kembali di Takamagahara dan hidup disana selamanya.

Sekaranga, Yamata no Orochi hidup lagi berkat kekuatan Holy Grail. Dan sekali lagi harus berhadapan dengan Susano'o. Namun kali ini bukan sosok Dewa Susano'o yang asli dari mitologi Jepang, melainkan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang dari dunia lain.

Selama bermenit-menit mereka saling jual beli serangan, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Hingga tibalah saatnya, Uchiha Sasuke memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya.

Sosok astral Susano'o berubah bentuk lagi, levelnya ditingkatkan lebih tinggi lagi. Ukurannya tetap sama, namun tampil dalam wujud yang sangat berbeda. Tidak ada lagi hidung panjang khas Raja Tenguu, tidak ada pula baju zirah dan senjata.

Wujud Susano'o yang sekarang berbentuk manusia berambut panjang yang mengenakan berlapis-lapis kain indah seperti pakaian para dewa. Pada tangan kanannya digenggam sebuah kuas bernama Kotonoha sebagai senjatanya, benda yang mampu mewujudkan imajinasi menjadi kenyataan, kuas yang didapat dari Dewi Izanami yang tinggal di Yomi atau Dunia Bawah. Itu hanya cerita perumpamaan, belum ada yang tahu apakah Sasuke memang benar memiliki benda sakti itu atau hanya sekedar aksesoris.

Dibelakang punggungnya, tercipta sebuah cincin raksasa yang memiliki bilah-bilah tajam di setiap sisinya. Cincin itu berwarna hitam dan bergerak dinamis seperti kobaran api. Dilihat dari jauh, itu melambangkan simbol matahari, perwujudan dari Dewi Amaterasu.

Itulah bentuk terakhir dari Susano'o yang dibangkitkan dengan doujutsu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Ultimate Rinne-sharingan.

 **Susano'o God Form.**

Pertarungan antar monster langsung berhenti.

Yamata no Orochi sedikitpun tak bisa bergerak lagi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa untuk kedua kalinya dia melawan Dewa Susano'o, namun yang kedua ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Bukan karena kekuatannya, namun karena sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dibalik mata sang Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke memasang wajah arogan, angkuh, serta kesombongan yang tak akan pernah terkalahkan.

"Yamata no Orochi. Kehidupanmu sementara dan keberadaanmu hanyalah gumpalan energi sesaat. Kau hanya entitas bodoh yang tidak stabil. Kau perlu penuntun dan penuntunmu adalah Uchiha. Makhluk sepertimu hanyalah budak bagi kami yang matanya diberkati. Tunduklah pada Uchiha!"

Sekeketika, iris pasang mata pada setiap kepala Yamata no Orochi berubah, yang berwarna merah menyala seperti lentera kini dihiasi pola yang kompleks. Tetap berwarna merah namun dengan tambahan pola riak air dan sembilan simbol magatama.

Sang monster pun terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu tingkat tinggi.

"Kontrak selesai. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu dengan Kuchiyose saat aku membutuhkanmu, Yamata no Orochi."

"Sesuai titah anda, Sasuke-sama."

Pertama kalinya, Yamata no Orochi mengeluarkan suaranya sejak ia dihidupkan kembali. Lalu...

Booffftt.

dia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sasuke turun kembali ke tanah setelah menghilangkan sosok astral Susano'o. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan di mata kanannya telah dinonaktifkan. Ia tak perlu susah-susah bertarung, cukup hanya dengan menunjukkan seberapa kuat kharismanya, maka makhluk manapun akan tunduk padanya.

Cao Cao yang berdiri sepuluh meter di belakang Sasuke, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya serasa kelu karena ditelan akan kekaguman terhadap wibawa yang dimiliki Uchiha terakhir. Sederet kalimat terucap meski hanya dibenaknya.

' _Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengakuimu. Aku yang sekarang memang sanggup mengalahkan dewa, namun kau lebih dari entitas dewa itu sendiri._

 _Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mengalahkanku sangatlah hebat, kekuatannya mendekati Ophis maupun Great Red, dia adalah jenius pertarungan yang mampu mendatangkan keajaiban. Dia memiliki kharisma kuat untuk merangkul semua orang agar dengan sukarela percaya dan mendukungnya._

 _Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau setara dengannya. Kau mengagumkan, kau hebat dengan caramu sendiri. Kau memiliki wibawa seorang dewa, wibawa yang mampu menekan siapapun untuk tunduk secara paksa kepadamu. Kau terlahir dan menjalani takdir sebagai sang penakluk._

 _Jadi ini kah dua pilar utama kekuatan militer Konoha? Dua pilar yang sejajar dengan Dewa Kelas Excelsior yang termasuk dalam Top 10 terkuat di seluruh dunia. Pantas saja, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi tak takut sedikitpun berhadapan dengan Aliansi bahkan semua golongan besar para makhluk supranatural._ '

Cao Cao menghentikan pemikirannya. Cukup sampai disitu karena ia sekarang mengerti bahwa manusia adalah makhluk dengan potensi paling luar biasa di muka bumi. Manusia dari Konoha telah membuktikan itu padanya. Ia tidak perlu lagi mencoba bereksperimen untuk melihat sejauh mana manusia sanggup melaju dibawah kuasa para dewa sebab didepan matanya, sudah ditunjukkan secara jelas perwujudan manusia yang sanggup melangkahi dewa.

Cao Cao tak peduli lagi dengan impiannya yang dulu. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin melihat akhir dari perseteruan ini, akhir yang akan membawa semua orang ke penghujung jaman...

Armageddon...

Kiamat!

"Hei, kau mau kutinggal disini huh?"

Cao Cao berkedip, membebasan diri dari lamunannya. Urusan di tempat ini sudah selesai. Lalu ia pun memasang tampang sebal, "Tch, jadi kau mengajakku ikut denganmu hari ini hanya untuk melihat aksi sok hebatmu, sedangkan aku hanya kebagian tugas merusak segel dan mengaktifkan Holy Grail saja?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Apa kau pikir kita sudah selesai?"

"Heh, masih ada lagi?"

"Ya. Masih ada tujuh lagi roh monster berekor yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Kita akan menghidupkan mereka semua dan menjadikan mereka bagian dari kita."

"Hm, dari siapa ide ini berawal?"

"Kyubi no Yokou Yasakaa-himesama lah yang memberitahukannya padaku. Dia ingin melihat kelanjutan dari cerita _The Ancient War of Nine Gods_."

"Aku mengerti."

"Sembilan Youkai terkuat dari tanah matahari terbit akan berkumpul sekali lagi dan menunjukkan kekuatannya. Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, dan Kaku. Bersiaplah kalian semua untuk bangkit kembali."

"Kau terbawa perasaan, Sasuke."

Sindiran Cao Cao membuat Uchiha terakhir bungkam. Ia terbawa perasaan arogan, meski dirinya tidak berubah tapi caranya bicara sudah seperti Madara Uchiha yang dia benci.

"Ahahahahaaaa." Cao Cao tertawa kecil, candaan yang dia buat akhirnya berhasil.

"Tch. Kau boleh ikut bertarung untuk yang selanjutnya. Jadi, buat dirimu dan tombakmu itu berguna dihadapanku, Cao Cao!"

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yooo, jumpa lagi setelah libur tiga minggu. Hihiiii. Ah, tapi yang penting akhirnya bisa update juga. Awalnya aku mau up tanggal 1 Januari, bersamaan dengan FF yang aku update kemarin sore, tapi karena hapeku bermasalah, jadi ngaret lagi. Ini tidak bohong loh. Sebab aku perlu hape itu untuk cari-cari materi dan referensi, demi menulis FF ini juga. Tapi tenang aja, udh gpp lagi kok. Udah kuganti hapenya dengan yang baru.

Oke, seperti yang kukatan kemarin. Arc Rating Game akan lumayan banyak, sebab tidak hanya fokus dengan rating game saja. Alurnya akan diselingi dengan cerita tentang pergerakan golongan-golongan di luar Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Yang ini Konoha dan sekutunya dulu, nanti akan ada cerita tentang mitologi Olympus dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha terutama tentang Sakra dan Hades, serta Khaos Brigade.

Pada chapter ini, aku mengupgrade kemampuan Cao Cao. Kan tidak adil kalau hanya shinobi dari Konoha saja yang upgrade kemampuan? Makanya chara-chara DxD pun aku upgrade. _**Perfect Balance Breaker, Second Shift of Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine**_. Errrr, namanya kepanjangan kah? Bagus tidak?

Tapi tapi tapi..., aku masih punya sedikit ide untuk bentuk paling tinggi dari kemampuan tertinggi Cao Cao, tunggu saja di akhir nanti. Hihiiii.

Untuk Sasuke, hhhmmm... Aku masih menyimpan kemampuan serta teknik-teknik mematikan yang dia miliki, tapi di chapter ini aku menunjukkan bentuk terbarunya yang jauh lebih hebat dari Susano'o yang selama ini ia miliki. **Susano'o God Form.**

Misi yang Sasuke lakukan, dibantu Cao Cao, atas wewenang resmi dari petinggi Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya. Berniat mengumpulkan sembilan bijuu (monster berekor dari DxD Universe), apakah rencana selanjutnya setelah itu? Tebak saja sendiri.

Ulasan Review:

Sekali lagi kuberitahu, FF ini kubuat sedikit berbeda dengan konsep LN DxD aslinya. Aku membuat bahwa yang mati akan meninggalkan jasad, tidak hancur menjadi debu, cahaya atau bulu kalau matinya secara wajar, tidak ditembak serangan pemusnah seperti Power of Destruction Sirzech.

Tentang bagaimana nasib Sona setelah budak palsunya, NaruHina ketahuan petinggi Aliansi? nantikan di chaper depan aja.

Untuk yang menantikan bagaimana Ajuka menghadapi kekuatan tertinggi dari The True Tenseigannya Hinata, nanti deh yaa. Aku siapkan cara logis kok, berkaitan juga dengan kelemahan teknik Hinata itu. Ga ada yang sempurna pokoknya.

Yang curhat panjang lebar di kolom review. Makasih ya, aku baca kok. :v

Great Red pasti muncul kok nanti.

Kalau membandingkan Kaguya dengan Trihexa [666], bayangin sendiri aja yaa.

Dewa Vishnu kah? Tunggu nanti ya. Untuk chap ini, Dewa Chandra sebagai bawahan dri Sakra/Dewa Indra aku bikin antagonis dulu. Lalu bagaimana nasib umat hindu di FF ini kalau Dewa Brahma yang mengatur reinkarnasi mati? Ahahahaa, misteri.

Satu pertanyaan yang mungkin bersarang dibenak banyak orang. Apa profesiku guru? jawabnya iya. Sains atau matematika? Enggak keduanya sih, tapi basic keilmuanku sangat erat hubungannya dengan itu. Dan dimana domisiliku? Pulau Kalimantan.

Oh iya, untuk yang lalu. Ga jadi aku sumpahin jadi kodok deh, jadi kambing aja. :v

Aku minta maaf kepada reviewer yang permintaannya diluar isi cerita tapi belum bisa aku kabulkan. Apalagi yang merequest FF baru. Hihiiii

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita. Maaf juga untuk dua bulan ini aku ga ada lagi balas review dari reviewer yang log in dengan akun. Aku ga bisa sesering dulu ngecek kolom review dan membalasnya satu-satu lewat PM. Mungkin mulai chapter ini kuusahakan lagi membalas di PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 13 Januari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . . .**_

 _Cao Cao tak peduli lagi dengan impiannya yang dulu. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin melihat akhir dari perseteruan ini, akhir yang akan membawa semua orang ke penghujung jaman..._

 _Armageddon..._

 _Kiamat!_

 _"Hei, kau mau kutinggal disini huh?"_

 _Cao Cao berkedip, membebasan diri dari lamunannya. Urusan di tempat ini sudah selesai. Lalu ia pun memasang tampang sebal, "Tch, jadi kau mengajakku ikut denganmu hari ini hanya untuk melihat aksi sok hebatmu, sedangkan aku hanya kebagian tugas merusak segel dan mengaktifkan Holy Grail saja?"_

 _Sasuke terkekeh, "Apa kau pikir kita sudah selesai?"_

 _"Heh, masih ada lagi?"_

 _"Ya. Masih ada tujuh lagi roh monster berekor yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Kita akan menghidupkan mereka semua dan menjadikan mereka bagian dari kita."_

 _"Hm, dari siapa ide ini berawal?"_

 _"Kyubi no Yokou Yasakaa-himesama lah yang memberitahukannya padaku. Dia ingin melihat kelanjutan dari cerita The Ancient War of Nine Gods."_

 _"Aku mengerti."_

 _"Sembilan Youkai terkuat dari tanah matahari terbit akan berkumpul sekali lagi dan menunjukkan kekuatannya. Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, dan Kaku. Bersiaplah, kalian semua akan bangkit kembali. Dan kau, Cao Cao! Buat dirimu dan tombakmu itu berguna dihadapanku!"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 66: Battle Rating Game** **Gremory's Team Vs Sitri's Team Part 1** **.**

 **-Underworld, Aamon's Territory-**

Kini turnamen rating game sudah satu minggu berlangsung dan telah melewati beberapa tahapan. Fase _Play Off_ selesai dalam satu hari, lalu lima hari berikutnya adalah masa tenang untuk memikirkan stategi, dan itu pun sudah terlewat. Fase Grup Turnamen Rating Game akan segera dimulai. Dan yang menjadi pertandingan pembuka pada fase ini adalah dua tim kelas rokie yang telah berhasil melakoni debutnya hingga sampai ke pertandingan pro.

 _Gremory's Team Vs Sitri's Team._

Bertempat di sebuah ballroom yang luas dan megah di dalam hotel bintang enam yang terdapat di ibukota wilayah kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Aamon, salah satu yang tersisa dari 72 pilar, yang menempati urutan ke-7. Disana telah terkumpul banyak iblis dan tamu-tamu penting lain yang ingin menonton pertandingan rating game perdana untuk event ini.

Azazel berjalan menuju ruang ganti tim Rias, di sampingnya adalah Sirzech yang ingin memberikan kata-kata pembangkit semangat untuk adiknya.

"Azazel, bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal sebelum Game dimulai?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau menghadapi Rias sebagai lawanmu, siapa yang pasti akan kau cabut lebih dahulu?"

"Issei, tentu saja. Semua orang di dalam kelompok Rias pasti juga merasakan hal itu. Dia adalah orang yang mempertahankan ketegangan dan semangat dari kelompok, penyangga mental seluruh tim."

Ketegangan pasti ada dalam pertarungan. Sering terjadi keadaan dimana keseimbangan akan runtuh hanya karena sedikit perubahan ketegangan, bahkan jika penyangga mental tim telah roboh, dapat dipastikan satu pihak akan kalah dengan cepat. Kebalikannya juga mungkin terjadi, jika yang menjadi pusat ketegangan itu menaikkan semangat dan tekad tim, kemenangan pasti mudah diraih.

Issei adalah pilar emosional bagi Rias dan yang lainnya. Alasannya mudah dipahami. Dia selalu maju menyerbu lawan tanpa menyerah, tak peduli apa atau dimana itu. Kebiasaannya itu juga menjadi energi dinamis bagi para budak iblis lainnya. Bahkan majikannya, Rias, sangat bergantung pada Issei.

Lumrah bagi Naga untuk menarik banyak orang. Issei bukan pengecualian, itu merupakan hasil orang-orang tertarik pada Naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.

Sirzechs mengatupkan kedua tangannya bersama dan berbicara dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sona akan mengincar itu."

Tampak roman kekhawatiran yang terpahat pada wajah rupawan Sirzech.

Hingga sampai lah dua orang penting tersebut di ruang ganti. Nampak seluruh tim sudah siap dengan kostum masing-masing. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, dan Issei mengenakan seragam sekolah Kuoh Gakuen, Asia memakai pakaian biarawati, Xenovia mengenakan pakaian tempur exorcise perempuan, sedangkan Rossweisse memakai armor tempur valkirie.

"Onii-sama."

Rias berdiri menyambut kakaknya.

Yang lainnya pun berdiri lalu membungkuk sekali.

Sirzech berjalan ke depan Rias, lalu mengusap rambut adiknya. "Jangan gugup! Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu, atau kau akan kalah."

"Ta-tapi Onii-sama. A-ada dia..." Rias menatap lurus kearah dua bola mata kakaknya.

Sirzech tersenyum lembut, "Hm, dua budak cadangan itu? Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, iya kan?"

Mata Rias bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, tergambar jelas keraguannya disana. "B-bagaimana aku tidak takut, dia... dia pernah membuat Issei hampir mati."

Kejadian saat pesta pembukaan masih terngiang di benak semua orang. Saat itu Issei mengggunakan armor pertahanan terkuatnya, namun nyatanya Issei tetap menerima luka fatal hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Jika ada Naruto, tim Rias akan kalah hanya dengan sekali pukul, _One Punch_. Dan kalaupun bisa menghindari itu, Sona masih memiliki ribuan taktik jitu karena pada dasarnya tim OSIS adalah tim tipe teknik.

"Emm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya yaa. Pokoknya kendalikan dirimu, sekarang mungkin belum namun saat pertandingan dimulai kau akan melihat peluang kemenanganmu, Rias. Bersemangatlah!"

Rias mengangguk, nafas dan detak jantungnya lebih teratur daripada beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Ada beberapa tamu penting yang harus kusapa. Jadi aku duluan."

Semua orang mengangguk.

Sirzech pun pergi setelah menguntai beberapa kata untuk adik kesayangannya.

Hening sejenak hingga suasana mencair. Saatnya giliran Azazel yang berbicara sebagai penasehat sekaligus pembimbing tim.

"Rias, Sona Sitri memahami kelompok Gremory sampai derajat tertentu, kan?"

Rias mengangguk. "Ya, dia memahaminya secara garis besar. Ah bukan, tapi dia memahami hampir semua tentang kami."

Itu kenyataan. Debut tim Gremory serta perkembangan tim dan setiap anggotanya telah menjadi sorotan dunia bawah, apalagi dengan adanya Sekiryutei didalamnya. Bahkan karena beberapa kali terjun langsung dalam pertarungan nyata melawan banyak orang kuat dan teroris, mereka jadi sangat terkenal dari kalangan tim kelas Rokie. Apalagi sekarang, walau masih kelas Rokie tapi sudah berhasil masuk ke fase grup Turnamen rating game bersama para pemain top.

"Yah, anggap saja dia memahami kalian semua. Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka?"

"Aku tahu kemampuan Sona, Queen-nya, dan beberapa budaknya yang lain. Tapi beberapa kemampuan mereka masih belum terkonfirmasi."

"Kesimpulannya, kau dalam posisi tidak diuntungkan. Yah, hal semacam ini sudah wajar, bahkan sering terjadi baik di Game dan pertarungan nyata. Ada juga kasus dimana Sacred Gear berevolusi dan bertransformasi sepanjang pertarungan. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan dengan seksama."

Percakapan terus berlanjut antara Rias dengan Azazel, sementara para budak hanya memperhatikan.

Kemudian Azazel menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang dia persiapkan.

"Rating Game mengklasifikasikan para pemain ke dalam tipe-tipe petarung tertentu. Kekuatan, Teknik, Wizard, dan Support. Dari semua ini, Rias adalah tipe Wizard, tipe yang handal dalam sihir secara umum. Akeno dan Rossweisse juga sama. Kiba adalah tipe Teknik. Dia bertarung dengan kecepatan dan teknik. Xenovia adalah tipe Kekuatan yang handal di area kecepatan, pemain yang mengincar satu serangan pembunuh mematikan. Asia dan Gasper adalah tipe Support. Tapi, kalau diklasifikasikan lebih rinci, Asia lebih mendekati tipe-Wizard, sedangkan Gasper lebih mendekati tipe-Teknik. Koneko adalah tipe Kekuatan. Dan terakhir Issei, kau juga tipe-Kekuatan. Namun, kau juga bagus untuk menjadi tipe Support dengan kekuatan _Gift_ -mu."

Azazel menulis garis membentuk palang yang membagi dalam empat kuadran dan menulis nama tipe di dalam tiap kuadran sehingga membuat sebuah karta. Nama setiap anggota tim ditulis pada karta kuadran tipe. Nampak dalam sekali lihat bahwa komposisi tim Rias cukup seimbang, yang mana memiliki semua tipe petarung dengan jumlah merata.

Azazel melingkari nama Issei, Xenovia, dan Koneko di tipe-Kekuatan. "Apa yang tipe Kekuatan harus waspadai adalah serangan balik. Kelas paling merepotkan diantara tipe Teknik, yakni pemilik kemampuan serangan balik. Jika berhadapan dengan tipe lawan seperti ini, tipe Kekuatan seperti Issei, Koneko, dan Xenovia bisa dibuat kelimpungan hanya dengan satu serangan. Itu karena serangan balik membalikkan kekuatan lawan kembali pada mereka, plus kekuatan dari serangan balik."

"Kalau ada serangan balik, aku hanya perlu melawannya dengan kekuatan."

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan berani. Namun, Azazel menggeleng kepalanya.

"Memang mungkin untuk melakukan itu, tapi lain ceritanya kalau lawanmu adalah jenius. Hindarilah serangan sebisa mungkin. Lebih baik melawan pengguna serangan balik dengan pengguna sihir Akeno, pengguna teknik Kiba, atau Gasper dengan kekuatan Vampir spesialnya. Semua ini hanya masalah kompatibilitas. Tipe-Kekuatan itu memang kuat, namun resikonya tinggi saat harus berhadapan dengan tipe Teknik."

Xenovia terdiam oleh penjelasan Azazel.

Misal Koneko yang unggul dari segi kekuatan diharuskan melawan pengguna teknik tipe kecepatan seperti Kiba, apakah mungkin Koneko bisa menang?Meskipun setiap tinju yang dilancarkan Koneko sangat kuat dan merusak, tapi jika tidak mengenai Kiba yang sanggup berlarian kesana-kemari dengan cepat, apa gunanya? Apalagi kalau Kiba melepaskan serangan balik, Koneko bisa apa?

Itulah arti dari kompatibilitas pertarungan.

Azazel berbicara lagi, "Rias, kalau ada tipe serangan balik pada kelompok Sona Sitri, mereka pasti akan mengincar Issei, tahu? Kalau tipe penyerang balik memangsa kekuatannya, maka habislah sudah. Kau harus memikirkan dan mengasah sejumlah taktik untuk menanggulangi itu."

"Tapi, kalau lawannya perempuan, kemungkinan itu terjadi akan rendah."

Semua terdiam sejenak akan apa maksud Rias.

"Dress Break. Karena dia adalah musuh perempuan, kukira takkan ada satupun dari mereka yang mau melawannya."

Kata-kata tajam itu keluar dari lidah Koneko. Rupanya masih ada budak Rias yang sama sekali tak bisa mentolerir sifat mesum Issei. Bukan apa-apa, Issei sudah menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya itu. Ya, Issei hampir mati karena coba berbuat hal tidak senonoh pada Hinata, istri Uzumaki Naruto.

Azazel memasang wajah cemas, "Sekarang asumsikan kalau hanya laki-laki yang mau melawan Issei, maka lawannya hanyalah ..."

"Genshirou Saji." Rias melanjutkan ucapan Azazel yang menggantung.

Bagi Issei, ini kesempatan bagus. Ia akan bertarung melawan orang yang ia anggap sahabat, teman seperjuangan sebagai sesama budak pion. Apalagi rumor mengatakan kalau Saji kini telah mencapai Balance Break dengan Sacred Gearnya. Tentu menjadi pertarungan yang dinantikan.

Atau...

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Azazel menyebut nama itu dengan dramatis. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana level kekuatan pemuda berambut pirang itu, seseorang yang sanggup bertarung imbang melawan Sirzech bahkan setelah kelelahan menghadapi dua dewa superior.

Namun meski Rias dan budak-budaknya tidak tahu apa-apa, tetap saja mereka...

Glekk!

meneguk ludah kasar. Terutama Issei yang telah merasakan dekatnya kematian akibat mengusik ketenangan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Nyatanya apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

Tim Sona dan Tim Rias yang akan bertanding sudah berdiri di panggung pada posisi berhadap-hadapan. Sebentar lagi mereka semua akan ditransfer menuju Arena Game.

"Sona, kau!" Rias menatap sahabatnya tajam dengan perasaan tak terima.

"Ada apa, Rias?" tanya Sona seolah tak mengerti apapun.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa dua budak cadanganmu itu tidak ikut?"

"Oh."

Sona merespon santai, membuat Rias semakin kesal. Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut bertanding dalam rating game, mereka tetap di bangku cadangan. Rias bukannya senang meski peluang kemenangannya meningkat tajam, tapi ini masalah harga diri.

"Begini Rias, ada aturan khusus untuk tim kami sebagai satu-satunya tim yang memiliki pemain cadangan yang berhasil mengkonsumsi bidak Pion Ekstra. Agar permainan tetap adil, jumlah pemain yang ikut maksimal harus setara dengan nilai 16 bidak catur. Dalam Game pertama ini, semua budak utamaku ikut sedangkan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san terpaksa harus menonton dari bangku cadangan."

"Kau pasti punya hak menentukan siapa yang ikut dalam Game dan siapa yang dicadangkan, iya kan? Tapi kenapa kau tak memilih mereka?"

"Ada batasan tentang bagaimana aku mengganti komposisi tim. Hanya boleh dilakukan setelah tiga pertandingan berturut-turut. Karena itulah, aku memilih menyimpan mereka untuk pertandingan Fase Knocked-Out nanti."

Apa yang dikatakan Sona ada benarnya. Budak kuat yang menjadi kartu truff memang harus disimpan untuk nanti, untuk lawan yang sangat hebat, tim-tim profesional yang sudah sejak lama merajai Rating Game.

"Tapi apa kau yakin bisa lolos fase grup hanya dengan budak utamamu?"

"Rias, kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah bertanding denganku. Jangan berpikir hanya karena kekuatan timmu meningkat pesat, kau bisa meremehkanku."

"A-akuu... Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Sona."

Di sisi lain, para budak yang berdiri dibelakang masing-masing King hanya bisa menutup mulut. Percakapan ini hanya antara sepasang sahabat sejak kecil, tentang pertengkaran mereka.

"Hm, benarkah?" Sona menangkap adanya keraguan dari wajah Rias. "Kau tahu dengan pasti kan? Impianku adalah membangun sekolah rating game untuk semua kalangan, tidak peduli itu dari bangsawan maupun hanya kelas bawah. Aku ingin kesetaraan. Tapi semua orang menertawakanku. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya itu karena kita awalnya sama, kau mempunyai mimpi ingin menjadi pemain rating game nomor satu. Kita sama-sama ditertawakan oleh orang-orang, hanya dianggap bocah yang bermain dibalik nama besar kakaknya, Maou."

Rias tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan iris matanya. Meski mereka sedang berseteru, tapi Sona, sabahatnya, tidak sedikitpun melupakan apa yang pernah sama-sama mereka rasakan.

"Tapi kini semua itu telah berubah, sedikit demi sedikit kau dan timmu berhasil menarik atensi banyak orang. Telah banyak orang-orang yang serius memandang timmu. Kebangkitan Sekiryutei, memiliki vampir yang merupakan perwujudan salah satu dewa dari mitologi Irish, Dewa Balor, lalu ada prajurit pemegang pedang suci di sisimu, dan lain-lainnya. Kau telah mampu menjanjikan secara pasti pada semua orang yang mulanya menertawakanmu bahwa impianmu akan terwujud suatu saat nanti. Sedangkan aku masih dibelakang, tak bergerak selangkahpun. Ketika impianku ditertawakan, aku masih bisa tersenyum. Itu artinya mereka masih memberikan sedikit perhatian meskipun rasanya agak pahit. Tapi sekarang, impianku itu telah dilupakan, dianggap seolah tak ada. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Rias?"

"A..."

Rias benar-benar tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ternyata dirinya lah yang gagal sebagai sahabat, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sona.

"Lalu hal yang paling kubenci sekarang, semua orang memperhatikanku kembali namun bukan pada impianku tapi karena keberuntunganku memiliki budak cadangan yang tak terduga sama sekali, budak yang sanggup membuat Sekiryutei dalam kondisi terbaik sekarat hanya dengan sekali pukul. Usaha kerasku seolah tak dihargai sama sekali. Saat ini, namaku menjadi besar dan diperbicangkan hanya karena keberuntungan. Kau paham itu, Rias?"

Sejak awal, Sona mengatakan semuanya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun Rias mampu menangkap bagaimana perasaan menyakitkan dibalik ekspresi itu. Rias tahu bahwa Sona tidak iri padanya, sahabatnya itu bukan tipe orang yang punya waktu untuk memikirkan rasa iri. Sona sudah berusaha keras, ia berhasil melangkah maju walau hanya selangkah, namun seolah tak terlihat dan sama sekali tak dihargai karena langkahnya lebih lamban dari Rias.

Sona melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi, moment ini sangat penting bagiku. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa meraih kemenangan dari timmu yang dielu-elukan banyak orang, tanpa mengandalkan kartu keberuntunganku."

Rias mengangguk lemah, "Aku mengerti."

"Lagipula Rias, kau masih ingat kan tentang perjanjian kita?"

 _ **~Flashback, Chapter 62~**_

 _Rias menatap sendu ke arah Issei yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban. Luka diterima oleh budaknya karena coba berbuat asusila pada Hinata. Matanya mengerling ke arah sahabatnya, yang juga ada dalam satu ruangan._

 _"Sona, sekarang aku sadar kalau kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Pasangan suami istri itu, aku tak bisa mengira bagaimana kau mendapatkan budak seperti mereka, bahkan sekarang aku meragukan apakah mereka berdua benar-benar budakmu atau hanya bohong. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"_

 _Sona hanya berdua dengan Tsubaki di ruangan itu, budak-budak Sitri yang lainnya sudah dipulangkan sejak kehebohan tadi demi keamanan mereka._

 _Setelah berpikir sejenak, Sona menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Maaf Rias. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras, kalahkan timku di pertandingan Rating Game nanti."_

 _Sejak saat ini, Sona dan Rias sebagai sahabat akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda._

 _Tanpa menatap kearah Sona, Rias mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _"Aku terima tantanganmu."_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"Tentu aku ingat. Kau akan berterus terang tentang semuanya jika aku menang darimu, iya kan?"

"Benar, Rias. Itulah alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mengikutsertakan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san. Aku menghargai kesepakatan kita, karena itulah aku memberikan kalian peluang untuk menang. Sebab jika dua budak cadanganku ikut bertarung, kalian semua tak memiliki kesempatan menang sama sekali."

Dalam hati, Rias membenarkan perkataan Sona. Dan sekarang ia paham maksud ucapan kakaknya di ruang ganti tadi kalau dirinya akan melihat peluang kemenangan ketika sudah melihat lawannya. Sirzech mengatakan itu karena sejak awal sudah tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut bertanding.

Aaaaahhh~~~, kesampingkan cerita sentimentil antara dua sahabat itu. Si Merah mungkin serius dengan apa yang dia rasakan, namun Si Biru entahlah. Entah dia benar merasakan itu, atau hanya sebatas lakon sandiwara. Sona memang masih memegang impiannya, namun ia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih utama dari impian itu.

Yah, meski lumayan banyak penonton yang kecewa karena Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja menjadi viral di dunia iblis setelah menghajar Sekiryutei tanpa ampun tidak ikut dalam Game, tapi tetap saja perhatian yang diberikan penonton tak berkurang. Sudah diduga, karena ini adalah pertarungan antara dua iblis muda yang menjanjikan, pertarungan antara dua adik perempuan Maou saat ini.

Perasaan tegang mengambang di udara, lingkaran sihir yang akan memindahkan semua peserta ke arena bertarung tanpa ampun mulai bersinar.

 _Game start!..._

.

Ini ruangan VIP tempat para petinggi menonton jalannya pertandingan rating game.

Serafall mendudukkan di sofa, mengambil posisi di samping Sirzech yang sudah disana lebih dulu. Mereka menghadap layar hologram besar yang menampilkan arena rating game.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sirzech tanpa menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sudah pulih."

Ya, seminggu yang lalu Serafall sekarat. Hal itu akibat sedikit saja kelengahannya saat mengawasi Hinata. Namun itu dirahasiakan dari publik, hanya para petinggi saja yang tahu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Seraphim Surga, Gabriel. Namun nasib malang menimpa Sahariel, dia tewas.

Meski satu orang telah tewas, tapi tak ada yang menaruh dendam. Mereka terhubung bukan oleh ikatan emosional seperti keluarga, tetapi karena ambisi yang sama. Rencana harus tetap berlanjut tidak peduli berapapun orang yang harus tumbang dan dikorbankan.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan tim adikmu?"

Sirzech tahu kalau Serafall juga menghampiri adiknya sebelum bertanding.

"Biasa saja, tanpa perlu banyak kata-kata dariku, mereka yakin menang. Mungkin sejak awal mereka sudah memiliki strategi untuk merobohkan adikmu. Jadi, seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan adikmu saja, Sirzech."

"Ah, kau benar. Sebenarnya peluang menang tim adikku itu nol besar. Bahkan mungkin tak ada satupun tim evil piece dari Underworld yang sanggup melawan dua orang manusia yang telah berhasil membunuh dua dewa superior dan menyudutkan Maou hingga ada yang sekarat."

"Yup, itu juga alasan kenapa aku tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan bermain cosplay lagi seperti biasa. Aku harus serius mulai sekarang."

"Tapi yaa syukurlah, mereka berdua tidak ikut. Jadi kita bisa menikmati pertandingan antara adik kita secara murni. Rias dan Sona akan menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka."

"Hoi hoooiiii, kalian berdua ngomong apa sih, _ttebayou_?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang seenaknya masuk kedalam obrolan orang lain. Dia duduk di sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh disebelah kanan Sirzech dan Serafall.

Sayangnya, ocehannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

Sementara perempuan dengan style poni rata disampingnya, hanya bisa memasang senyum aneh. Ini kan ruang VIP khusus para petinggi aliansi, kenapa mereka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya harus diundang kemari dan menonton dari sini?

Satu-satunya jawaban yang paling mungkin hanyalah agar mereka tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan pihak aliansi. Mereka berdua sedang dalam pengawasan.

Karena bagaimanapun, mereka tidak mempunyai ikatan perjanjian. Hanya dua pihak yang berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, yang mana di masa depan nanti bisa menjadi teman dan bisa menjadi musuh.

Waktu berikutnya, Ajuka, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel menyusul kedalam ruangan. Menonton bersama-sama. Ketegangan sangat kental terasa, melekat kuat disetiap molekul oksigen yang dihirup.

.

Tempat dimana peserta Game tiba setelah dikirim dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi adalah tempat yang sangat familiar bagi tim Rias. Bahkan Issei, salah satu anggotanya serasa seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

Asia berjalan ke arah jendela, menengok keluar melihat pemandangan cerah siang hari dari suatu kota tak berpenghuni.

Ini adalah arena Rating Game, semuanya replika. Tapi, seluruh iblis Tim Gremory sangat mengenal betul dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Bagimana tidak?

"Aku tak menduga kalau seluruh kota Kuoh adalah arena bermainnya. Terlebih lagi, kamar Issei alias kediaman Hyudou adalah markas tim kita." Rias berkata sambil berjalan ke samping Issei.

Hampir tanpa jeda dari ucapan Rias, terdengar pengumuman.

' _Semu_ _a hadirin dan peserta, mohon perhatiannya. Saya_ _, sang [Ratu] dari kelompok Lucifer, Grayfia, akan memegang peran sebagai wasit "Rating Game" antara kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Sitri pada kesempatan ini._ '

' _Dengan nama Majikan saya, Sirzechs Lucifer, saya akan mengawasi pertarungan diantara kedua_ _peserta_ _. Mohon kerjasamanya. Mari kembali pada topik, arena pertarungan adalah_ _replika sebuah kota kecil seluas 8 kilometer persegi, yakni Kota Kuoh tempat kedua tim bersekolah di dunia manusia._ '

Bagi Rias dan budak-budaknya, karena arena Game dibuat menyerupai lokasi yang familiar, maka tentu akan membuat mereka lebih nyaman. Namun hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk kelompok Sitri.

' _Kedua kelompok telah dipindahkan ke "Markas" mereka masing masing. Markas Rias-sama berada di_ _kompleks perumahan_ _Hyoudou Residence_ _di sisi_ _utara_ _,_ _sedangkan_ _Markas Sona-sama berada di_ _kompleks apartemen Levia-tan Regency_ _di sisi_ _selatan_ _. [Pion]_ _yang ingin_ _melakukan_ _promosi_ _bidak_ _, mohon menuju ke Markas lawan._ '

Markas tim Rias dan tim Sona berada pada sisi berlawanan dalam kota Kuoh. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 2,5 km atau 50 menit berjalan kaki. Untuk dua titik berlawanan dalam sebuah kota, jarak ini cukup dekat. Mengingat kota Kuoh hanyalah kota kecil yang memprioritaskan aspek pariwisata dan pendidikan, belum lagi area untuk rating game hanya dibatasi berbentuk lingkaran seluas 8 kilometer persegi.

Pusat dari arena adalah Akademi Kouh, tempat semua peserta bersekolah. Titik ini adalah titik tengah yang jaraknya sama kesemua tepian batas arena pada setiap arah penjuru mata angin.

Sesuai aslinya, dimensi ruang buatan replika ini juga meniru sama persis setiap infrastruktur dan properti kota, seperti area perkantoran, pusat perbelanjaan, ruang hijau bermain, taman kota, seluruh jalan raya, perumahan hingga tempat-tempat hiburan.

Untuk menuju ke area musuh, tentu harus melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah sangat mereka hafal. Simpel dan jelas, namun tidak semudah yang dibayangkan karena kedua tim sama-sama mengetahui seluk beluk kota dengan sangat baik, sehingga perlu mengoptimalkan pemilihan strategi yang tepat agar bisa meringkus lawan secara efektif.

' _Meski menggunakan aturan standar Rating Game, tapi_ _akan ada aturan_ _ekstra_ _. Dokumen tentang_ _hal-hal tersebut_ _telah dikirim ke_ _setiap_ _kelompok, jadi mohon dicek_ _kembali_ _._ _S_ _atu botol berisi "Air mata Phoenix" telah disediakan pada_ _masing-masing_ _tim._ _Kemudian_ _, waktu menyusun strategi sebelum pertarungan adalah tiga puluh menit. Kontak dengan lawan sepanjang waktu_ _tersebut_ _dilarang_ _, pelanggar akan dikenakan sanksi hingga diskualifikasi_ _. Game ini dijadwalkan se_ _lesai dalam waktu 150 menit_ _. Kalau begitu, silahkan memulai waktu menyusun strategi._ _Permainan dimulai!_ '

Setelah pengumuman terakhir itu, semua anggota Tim Gremory langsung merapat untuk membahas strategi. Duduk melingkar di lantai.

Rias berkata sambil melihat peta panduan area kota yang dijadikan arena bertarung, "Medan tempur diciptakan menyerupai sebuah kota. Jadi ini adalah pertempuran luar ruangan."

Seluruh anggota tim masih berada di Hyoudou Residence, tepatnya di dalam kamar Issei.

"Aturan kali ini menyatakan ' _Diperkenankan bertarung sesuka hati dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dan menghancurkan apapun, namun tidak bolah sampai mengenai batas tepi arena. Wujud dimensi ruang sesungguhnya dari arena Game ini adalah bola berongga dimana kota Kuoh berada didalamnya, sehingga selain batas tepi disetiap sisi kota, juga ada batas langit berbentuk kubah setengah bola dan batas kedalam tanah berbentuk cekungan setengah bola._ "

Rias menyipitkan matanya saat membaca dokumen panduan. Dia sepertinya tengah memikirkan aturan ini.

"Begitu, jadi bagi aku, Akeno senpai, Rossweisse sensei dan Issei, ini medan tempur yang kurang menguntungkan. Kita tak bisa melakukan serangan yang mempengaruhi area luas dengan sembrono."

Seperti yang Xenovia katakan. Meski pertarungan diluar ruangan, namun kota kecil seluas 8 kilometer persegi kurang memiliki kecocokan dengan kekuatan dan formasi Tim Rias yang sekarang. Issei dalam kekuatan penuh, Xenovia dengan Ex Durandal, Akeno dengan halilintar suci dari awan petir raksasa, serta bombardir meriam-meriam sihir yang dilepaskan Rossweisse dari jarak jauh tentu memberikan kerusakan yang sangat besar. Selain mencapai tepi batas arena, juga bukan tidak mungkin teman sendiri akan terkena damagenya pula. Dibutuhkan kota metropolitan seluar Tokyo agar Tim Gremory bisa bertarung leluasa, karena pertarungan skala besar adalah ciri khas mereka.

Mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk Rossweisse yang mampu mengendalikan cakupan damage serangannya, berbeda dengan Issei, Akeno, dan Xenovia yang hanya serang lalu hancurkan semua.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Pertarungan dengan serangan berskala besar sudah tersegel." Akeno meletakkan tangannya di pipinya dengan wajah resah. Dia menyampaikan opininya sambil mendesah.

Rias melanjutkan, "Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, aturan ini cukup seimbang untuk kedua belah pihak. Tim Sona lebih ke tipe teknik, mereka pasti akan kesulitan jika bertarung melawan kita yang tipe kekuatan dalam arena seluas satu kota, meskipun hanya kota kecil. Karena itu, kupikir mereka akan memanfaatkan setiap bangunan untuk memancing kita melakukan pertarungan dalam ruangan yang lebih menguntungkan mereka."

"Kau benar, Buchou." Kiba membenarkan pendapat Rias sembari mengangguk.

"Mata Gasper-kun juga tak akan efektif. Seluruh kota direplika secara sempurna, areanya yang cukup luas dengan beragam bangunan menjadi objek yang merintangi penglihatannya. Belum lagi pertandingan berlatar siang hari yang cerah, kerugian bagi Gasper-kun yang seorang vampir."

Rias menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon ucapan Akeno barusan.

"Tidak, sejak awal mata Gasper tak bisa digunakan. Mereka menulis pembatasan itu disini. _'_ _Pemakaian Sacred Gear Gasper Vladi dilarang_ '. Alasannya jelas dan simpel, karena penggunaan Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View akan menghentikan waktu dalam cakupan sama dengan luas seluruh arena game ini. Pertarungan akan langsung berakhir hanya dengan itu, tidak ada dari Tim Sona yang mampu bebas karena didalam kelompok itu tidak ada pemilik kekuatan besar yang mampu melawan efek penghenti waktu, tidak ada pemilik kekuatan naga Surgawi dan tidak ada pemilik artefak suci. Hasil seperti itu tidak akan menarik. Dan yang paling penting, ' _Gasper Vladi_ ' yang lain, tidak boleh keluar. Pecahan kekuatan dewa jahat Balor itu belum bisa dikontrol, dan penggunaan Forbidden Invade Balor The Beast akan sangat berbahaya. Untuk masalah ini, pihak panitia membuatkan kacamata khusus untuk Gasper. Tapi dia boleh diberikan darah Issei untuk meningkatkan kekuatan."

Tambahan aturan lagi yang merugikan untuk Tim Rias. Tapi aturan itu memang sangat tepat diberlakukan demi keamanan.

"Berarti, Gasper hanya akan bertarung memakai sihir dan kekuatan vampirnya?"

Rias mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Issei. Dia lalu melanjutkan,

"Kita memang jauh unggul dari segi kekuatan, tapi kekuatan kita yang sangat besar juga menjadi kerugian hebat karena tim Sona memiliki beragam tipe serangan balik. Belum lagi Saji-kun, dia dengan Sacred Gear Vritra bisa menyerap kemampuan orang lain, jadi kita tak tahu serangan balik seperti apa yang mereka akan gunakan. Seperti menekan dengan genjutsu atau teknik lain untuk membutakan pandangan. Yang pasti ada banyak serangan balik tipe teknik yang mereka kuasai."

Setelah Gasper mengenakan kacamatanya, Rias berkata lagi.

"Rating Game bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimenangkan hanya dengan kekuatan besar. Situasi akan berubah total tergantung medan tempur dan aturan. Karena ini adalah arena dimana bahkan Iblis yang berkekuatan rendah bisa bergantung pada kebijaksanaannya dan naik lebih tinggi. Hal ini sudah populer di Underworld dan diantara golongan yang lain. Aturan kali ini mungkin tak terlalu menguntungkan bagi kita, tapi kurasa sama berlaku untuk Tim Sona juga. Kalau kita bisa melewati ini, kita akan menang dan terus maju ke Game berikutnya. 'Pion' menjatuhkan 'Raja', memang ini hanya aturan dasar dalam catur, namun juga diaplikasikan dalam Rating Game. Dengan kata lain, siapa saja bisa menang asal memakai metode yang tepat."

Semuanya setuju dengan ucapan Rias, dan mengangguk.

Rias pun melanjutkan diskusinya membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan.

Ditengah-tengah diskusi, Kiba mengangkat tangannya dan memberi usul. "Buchou, biarkan aku pergi ke area perkantoran disebelah barat sekolah kita. Itu area yang paling tidak menguntungkan bagi kita jika bertarung karena padat akan bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Aku bisa menggunakan kecepatanku untuk mengecek keadaan disana dan kembali lagi kesini sebelum kontak dengan lawan diperbolehkan"

Rias mengangguk. "Lakukanlah, Yuuto."

Kiba segera pergi keluar dengan langkah cepat.

Rias kemudian memberi instruksi pada bida peluncurnya. "Gasper, tolong berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang ke tiap lokasi. Saat Game akan dimulai, kau akan memberitahu kami situasinya secara terperinci."

"P-Paham!"

Segera, Gasper mengubah tubuhnya menjadi berpuluh-puluh kelelawar dan berpencar ke setiap penjuru. Gasper tidak akan difungsikan untuk bertarung, tetapi sebagai pengumpul informasi.

Topik selanjutnya, membahas informasi yang sudah mereka kantongi tentang Tim Sona. Meski hanya sedikit, tapi tetap sangat berguna.

Rias mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui lebih dulu. "Dari pandangan pengamat diluar pertandingan ini, tim kita sudah unggul sejak awal. Issei sudah mencapai bentuk yang melebihi balance breaker yakni Promosi True Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive. Ditambah lagi Ascalon, Excalibur-Durandal, dan kemampuan Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci Iblis dan mereplika Pedang Iblis legendaris sebaik aslinya. Lalu ada seorang tentara valkirie, pengguna senjutsu, dan pemilik halilintar suci, lalu Sacred Gear penyembuh yang sangat langka."

Issei lagi-lagi mengangguk paham, "Intinya tim kita komplit."

"Tapi tidak sedikit pengamat diluar sana yang berpandangan bahwa Tim Sona akan memberikan kejutan besar. Jika saja Naruto-san ikut, kita mungkin tak akan menang. Tapi ketiadaannya sebagai peserta tidak mengurangi harapan penonton akan kejutan dari Tim Sona. Belakangan ini, beredar rumor bahwa Saji-kun berhasil mencapai balance breaker dengan kekuatan Dragon King Vritra setelah semua pecahan rohnya disinkronkan. Kekuatan Vritra jauh dibawah Ddraig, bahkan terlemah diantara lima raja Naga. Namun dari segi variasi teknik, naga hitam itu paling unggul. Kecocokannya yang sangat tinggi dengan kejeniusan Sona dan kemampuannya yang masih misteri, tentu sangat memberatkan kita. Meski informasi ini belum dikonfirmasi kebenarannya, tapi tetap saja harus kita diwaspadai?"

Vritra tidak memiliki serangan besar sebagai pembunuh, tapi serangannya akan menuju langsung pada aspek sampingan yang dapat menurunkan pondasi kekuatan utama lawannya. Ibarat kata, ada sebuah bangunan pencakar langit, Ddraig mempunyai kekuatan untuk merobohkan tiang utama sehingga bangunan kokoh itu akan hancur dalam sekali serang. Sedangkan Vritra tidak memiliki kekuatan itu, tapi mampu mencari dan menemukan suatu tiang yang tidak termasuk tiang utama namun perannya cukup vital, lalu merusaknya sehingga keseimbangan bangunan akan terganggu. Meski bangunan tidak langsung roboh, namun ketika dihantam oleh angin, maka bangunan itu akan roboh juga pada akhirnya.

Begitulah perbedaan aspek antara Ddraig dan Vritra.

Xenovia bertopang dagu, mengingat lagi kenangannya yang telah lampau. "Saat itu, ketika orang bernama Euclid menyerang sekolah dan membawa pasukan penyihir, Sona kaichou lah yang memimpin kami. Kepiawannya memimpin dan mengatur bawahan dalam pertarungan sangat hebat, belum lagi kontrol emosi serta level ketenangannya yang sangat stabil. Seolah dia mampu melihat kemenangan sejak pertarungan dimulai."

Rias menatap Xenovia lekat namun sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk. Benar apa yang dikatakan budaknya. Tapi...

"Tapi kau juga hebat, Buchou. Jika situasinya terdesak, dan selalu tak terduga hasilnya." Xenovia berkata dengan canggung.

Itu tidak dapat di pungkiri, memang begitulah ciri khas tim Gremory.

Akeno mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Hal buruknya, Sona kaichou pasti mengetahui detail bagaimana kemampuan tim kita. Kekuatan baru Issei, serta kekuatan kita semua. Jadi pasti dia sudah melakukan analis hingga menemukan strategi jitu. Sona kaichou juga pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengatasi Ascalon dan replika Pedang Iblis Gram yang merugikan Saji-kun sebagai pemilik kekuatan naga."

"Ya, itu benar." ujar Rias menimpali. "Tapi selain Saji-kun, tidak ada lagi budak Sona yang mengalami peningkatan kekuatan. Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, dan Ruruko Nimura. Tidak ada perkembangan signifikan dari enam orang itu. Mungkin saja kekuatan mereka meningkat dari sebelumnya hasil dari latihan, tapi tidak menunjukkan adanya bentuk kekuatan baru. Loup Garou alias Rugal-san, peranakan campuran antara manusia serigala dengan wanita penyihir, serta Bennia si demigod putri Orcus Sang Grim Reaper kelas tinggi di Neraka. Kekuatan keduanya sudah pernah kita lihat saat di Rumania. Yang jelas, Saji-kun lah yang harus kita waspadai. Mungkin dia kartu truff Sona untuk menang."

"Bagaimana dengan Sona-kaichou sendiri, Buchou?" tanya Issei.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dia sama seperti dulu. Dia iblis pengendali air biasa, tak mungkin dia memiliki pengendalian es seperti Serafall-sama. Tapi juga tak menutup kemungkinan dia menyimpan serangan pamungkas, seperti kekuatan Bintang Pemusnah milikku."

Sebenarnya jika ditilik ke belakang, ada alasan simpel kenapa perkembangan kekuatan Tim Sona dan Tim Rias berbeda jauh selama empat bulan ini. Itu disebabkan sejak terbentuk Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dan Pakta Kuoh ditanda tangani, Azazel menjadikan dirinya sebagai penasehat tim Rias. Dia yang seorang ilmuan dibidang Sacred Gear, tentu mampu meningkatkan output tim Rias. Sedangkan tim Sona, tampak menjaga jarak dengan Azazel, bahkan terkesan menutup diri dengan keluarga sendiri semenjak memiliki dua budak cadangan, Naruto dan Hinata.

Kesimpulannya, dua tim itu sudah berbeda jalan sejak lama, bukan hanya sejak insiden pemukulan Issei oleh Naruto.

Rencana strategi berlanjut, menit demi menit terlewati dengan banyak taktik yang diperoleh.

Selesai membahas strategi, suasana tim tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

Rias yakin mereka semua memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia mulai berjalan melangkah keluar dari kamar Issei, "Apa kalian masih memikirkan Naruto-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban maupun anggukan. Diam tanda setuju.

Rias berhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh knop pintu. Tanpa berbalik badan ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tidak tahu apa alasan dia pribadi sehingga tidak ikut. Tadi, Sona hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Issei, apa kau ingin bertarung melawannya?"

"Ya, Buchou." Issei menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Saat itu, aku akui kalau aku yang salah. Tapi aku ingin memiliki kesempatan melawannya tanpa perasaan lain selain hasrat bertarung."

"Hu'um. Aku juga, aku ingin melawan tim Sona lengkap dengan kedua budak cadangannya itu tanpa ada masalah yang membayangi. Tapi..."

"Kupikir Naruto senpai dan Hinata senpai memiliki suatu tujuan terselubung."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Koneko sontak membuat semua orang menatapnya. Tak terduga sama sekali kalau kalimat itu akan keluar disaat-saat seperti ini. Apa Uzumaki Naruto dan istrinya itu sepasang penjahat?

Koneko jadi bingung sendiri lalu menatap ke langit-langit kamar. "Hanya firasatku saja."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi, setiap orang di sana merasakan perasaan campur aduk dalam hati. Sesaat kemudian mereka pun keluar ruangan, bersiap untuk pertarungan yang telah menunggu di depan mata.

Yang jelas, bagi Koneko yang telah mengetahui identitas asli dari Naruto dan Hinata, mungkin terdapat maksud tertentu di balik apa yang dia katakan barusan pada teman-temannya.

.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai sejak tiga menit lalu. Tim Rias sudah keluar dari markas, kini mereka berada dihalaman depan Hyoudou Residence.

Inilah yang direncanakan Rias.

Penyerang akan dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, jalur tengah, sayap kiri dan sayap kanan. Issei akan melaju di jalur tengah sendirian, ia dipercaya melakukan ini. Mungkin akan berbahaya meski menggunakan balance breaker, tetapi Issei dibekali bidak pion berkemampuan khusus yang pernah disetting langsung oleh Maou Ajuka, Illegal Move Triaina, yakni metode promosi khusus tanpa perlu mencapai wilayah musuh dan ijin dari King. Dia akan merengsek pelan sambil menghancurkan apapun dengan mode Welsh Dragonic Rook, mode untuk serangan frontal. Tak satupun dari tim Sona yang memiliki serangan untuk menembus pertahanan Issei dalam mode ini. Issei harus berjalan sampai ke tengah arena, Akademi Kuoh.

Sayap kanan akan diisi oleh Koneko dan Kiba. Koneko sebagai penyerang utama, dengan Kiba sebagai tipe teknik untuk mengantisipasi serangan balik yang membahayakan Koneko. Sedangkan sayap kiri oleh Xenovia dan Rossweisse. Xenovia didepan sebagai tipe kekuatan berkecepatan tinggi dan Rossweisse sebagai support serangan jarak jauh dengan sihir berbagai atribut.

Selain sebagai penyerang, kedua sayap ini juga untuk memecah konsentrasi Tim Sona. Jika berhasil, Issei yang sudah berada di tengah arena, akan melakukan perubahan mode promosi menjadi Welsh Sonic Boost Knight. Armor akan menjadi sangat tipis, namun kecepatan meningkat tajam. Dengan kecepatan yang tak satupun dari tim Sona yang mampu mengejar, Issei akan melaju lurus ke area musuh, melakukan promosi menjadi Ratu lalu kembali secepat guntur ke tengah arena, Akademi Kuoh.

Gasper masih ditugaskan sebagai pengintai untuk mengecek setiap area yang tak tercapai jalur serangan agar tidak ada yang lolos ke wilayahnya. Rias, dibantu Akeno dan Asia akan berjaga di depan markas sebagai garis paling belakang yang akan menahan jika Saji atau Ruruko berhasil menembus garis depan untuk melakukan promisi. Akan semakin berbahaya jika Saji dengan balance breakernya melakukan promosi.

Jika Issei sudah berpromosi menjadi Ratu, lalu bertransformasi ke mode True Queen Cardinal Crimson Full Drive, maka garis belakang akan maju menyusul ke titik Issei berada. Untuk kemudian semua anggota tim bersama-sama melakukan serangan penghabisan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan dari serangan balik Tim Sona jika Issei sudah berpromosi menjadi ratu.

Sebut saja itu taktik menyisir, yang mana setiap area tak akan terlewatkan oleh kelompok Gremory. Dengan strategi ini, tim Sona dipaksa untuk berkumpul kedalam satu titik agar bisa dihabisi dengan satu serangan gabungan.

Strategi sempurna. Ya, saking sempurnanya sehingga sangat mudah terbaca.

Pasti Sona sudah memperkirakan itu sebagai strategi yang paling mungkin digunakan oleh Rias.

Namun disini, Rias melakukan pertaruhan. Tim Sona adalah tim tipe teknik dengan serangan balik terkoordinir, sedangkan Tim Rias memiliki ciri menyerang frontal, terobos kedepan dengan optimisme tinggi. Rias bertaruh akan keunggulan timnya.

Pertanyaannya adalah ...

Apakah Sona memiliki strategi jitu dengan serangan balik untuk menggagalkan taktik Rias?

Semuanya dipertaruhkan pada satu pertanyaan itu.

Namun kenyataannya.

Kenyataan di lapangan sangat jauh berbeda.

Sangat sangat sangaaaaat jauh berbeda.

Belum seberapa menit, bahkan belum sampai penyerang garis depan Tim Rias melangkahkan kaki keluar dari markas, sebuah serangan sudah datang di depan mata.

Sesosok tubuh kecil bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan bayangan hitam dengan outline biru. Melaju di jalan kota yang sangat lebar, lurus menuju titik dimana markas tim Rias berada.

Jaraknya mungkin masih lebih dari satu kilometer. Namun bisa terlihat jelas karena mereka semua iblis dengan indra penglihatan melebihi manusia biasa.

Rias panik.

Panik.

Sama sekali tak terduga.

Semua dugaan Rias patah hanya dengan ini, Tim Sona yang terspesialisasi dalam hal teknik dan serangan balik, malah melakukan serangan frontal di menit-menit awal. Sesuatu yang mustahil menurut logikanya.

"Itu Bennia-chan." seru Akeno.

Issei tidak bisa berdiam saja, "Welsh Dragon Balance Break! Boosted Gear Scale Mail"

Ia langsung merilis armor balance breaker biasa. Tanpa perlu promosi, ia bisa sesukanya bertranformasi seperti ini.

 **Dragon Shot**

Issei langsung menembakkan aura naga berwarna hijau dari tangan kiri. Dia berniat menjatuhkan Bennia sebelum mencapai tempat mereka berada.

Semuanya tahu, tindakan yang diambil Issei sangat tepat. Suatu keajaiban otak siputnya bekerja cepat.

Blaasssstt..

Dragon shot dari Issei terbalah menjadi dua akibat tebasan dari sabit hitam Bennia. Kekuatannya sebagai mid-level Grim Reaper cukup untuk membuat sabitnya tajam sehingga mampu membelah dragon shot. Si gadis SMP itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Issei perlu kekuatan ekstra untuk merobohkan Bennia, tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mode balance breaker biasa, harus mode lebih tinggi atau perlu boost beberapa kali sebelum dragon shot ditembakkan. Namun perlu waktu melakukan boost, Bennia keburu sampai diposisi mereka kalau memilih opsi itu.

Rias dan lainnya, tak satupun bisa menebak apa rencana Sona dengan melakukan serangan pembukaan secara terang-terangan oleh Bennia ini.

Giliran Xenovia dan Kiba yang menghadang. Kiba merilis Pedang Suci Iblis, sedangkan Xenovia mengeluarkan Ex-Durandal dari sarungnya.

Shinggg...

Secara bersamaan, mereka melepaskan sabetan aura suci berenergi tinggi menuju Bennia. Kekuatannya besar, pasti cukup untuk mematahkan sabit hitam itu, tapi diatur agar jangkauan serang tidak terlalu jauh.

Shuu!

Bennia membelah diri menjadi dua sehingga serangan Kiba dan Xenovia lewat ditengahnya sembari meninggalkan parit dalam di aspal jalan. Bukan membelah diri, tapi itu adalah kemampuannya untuk menciptakan bayangan sehingga lawan akan sulit menargetkan dirinya yang asli.

"Aku juga tidak akan diam!"

Rossweisse berkata setelah ia menciptakan lima lingkaran sihir di udara. Peluru-peluru sihir dari lima macam atribut dilesakkan dan menghujani area yang dilalui Bennia.

Namun serangan Rossweisse tidak memberikan hasil. Bennia menduplikasi diri berkali-kali menjadi lebih banyak lagi hingga jumlahnya ada puluhan. Membuat Rossweisse kesulitan menentukan target.

Beberapa bayangan hancur, tapi diganti dengan bayangan baru. Tampak kalau Bennia yang asli sangat pandai menyembunyikan diri diantara bayangan.

"Kalau tidak bisa dari jauh, aku akan melawannya secara langsung."

"Aku ikut!" Xenovia berseru setelah Kiba.

Dua bidak Knight Rias melaju cepat untuk memblok laju Bennia.

"Hati-hati! jangan sampai terkena sabitnya."

Rias masih ingat betapa bahayanya sabit Grim Reaper. Itu tak akan melukai, namun akan mengikis umur setiap orang yang ditebasnya sampai habis.

2 Knights Vs 1 Knight

Tim Rias menang jumlah. Dari segi kecepatan dan teknik, Kiba mengungguli Bennia. Xenovia pun dalam hal kekuatan juga lebih hebat dari Bennia.

Bennia sangat dirugikan, tapi ia terus melaju.

Ini adalah tugasnya, dan ia akan melaksanakan sampai selesai.

Prankk!

Clash clang!

Terdengar riuh dentingan logam yang saling beradu. Satu persatu bayangan Bennia berhasil dilenyapkan oleh Kiba dan Xenovia.

Namun Bennia terus menduplikasi dirinya seolah tak berkesudahan.

Perlahan namun pasti, meski gerakan Bennia melambat, tapi ia masih merengsek maju ke dalam wilayah Tim Rias.

"Dia yang asli!"

Akeno berteriak sembari menunjuk satu sosok tubuh yang berlari di tembok sisi jalan.

Bennia yang asli semakin dekat dengan posisi Rias.

Kiba dan Xenovia berbalik mundur untuk mengejar, sedangkan Akeno mempersiapkan serangan halilintarnya.

Sungguh, Game baru mulai tapi tim Rias sudah dibuat kocar-kacir, bahkan hanya dengan satu orang dari Tim Sona.

Bennia bergerak semakin cepat.

Issei bergerak maju, memunggungi Rias. Ya, karena Bennia bergerak menuju Rias.

Apa Bennia berniat menjatuhkan Rias dengan satu serangan? Itu mungkin saja, sebab jika Rias roboh, artinya kekalahan mutlak bagi Tim Gremory.

Issei mempersiapkan tinju di tangan kiri. Lengan ditekuk kebelakang sementara kaki membentuk kuda-kuda.

Tapi...

Sesaat sebelum mencapai Issei, Bennia berbelok ke samping, melewati Issei dan Rias lalu...

Pyaarrrrr

...menabrakkan dirinya pada pintu depan Hyoudou Residen yang terbuat dari kaca.

Rias dan semua budaknya terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Apa maksudnya tadi?

Apa Bennia datang menyerang hanya untuk menabrakkan diri ke pintu?

Bennia berdiri dan membersihkan puing-puing serta debu yang menempel dipakaiannya. Dia menerima cukup banyak luka, bukan hanya akibat menabrakkan diri, tapi juga akibat serangan beruntun dari budak Rias saat dia melaju sendirian tadi.

Si gadis SMP itu tertawa sambil senyum cengengesan, "Eheheeee, maaf mengejutkan kalian."

Belum sempat Rias dan lainnya menutup mulut karena terkejut, Bennia berseru.

"Change position!"

Dibawah kaki Bennia bersinar sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru.

Dalam sekejap dari cahaya meyilaukan, Bennia telah bertukar dengan sesosok laki-laki.

"Saji!" Issei sedikit berteriak manakala membuka mata dan mengetahui teman seperjuangannya telah bertukar dengan Bennia.

Yang tadi adalah teknik sihir teleportasi pertukaran. Dua tubuh yang terpisah jarak berjauhan bertukar posisi secara instan, kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Grim Reaper Bennia.

"Maaf Issei, tapi aku harus melakukan ini." Saji berkata ramah. "Promosi ke Ratu + Balance Break!"

 _Persyaratan terpenuhi, promosi bidak pion tim Sona menjadi Ratu telah dikonfirmasi._

Terdengar suara pengumunan di seluruh arena.

Jadi tujuan Bennia melaju kedepan bukan untuk menyerang, tetapi agar Saji mendapatkan kesempatan melakukan promosi.

Taktik Sona memang tak bisa diduga.

Namun nyatanya, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada Saji. Dia masih berwujud manusia dengan seragam sekolah. Juga ada pita di pergelangan tangan tanda bahwa dia anggota OSIS.

"Saji, kau?" Issei nampak kebingungan.

"Yah, ini sama seperti kau dulu, Issei. Aku masih baru dalam Balance Breaker, jadi perlu hitungan waktu agar bisa bertransformasi. Transromasiku kedalam bentuk armor perlu waktu 90 detik."

"Ini kesempatan kita! Serang dia sebelum bertransformasi!" Rias berseru lantang setelah menyadari kelemahan Saji.

"Maaf, Rias-sama. Aku menunggu pertarungan dengan Issei satu lawan satu. Aku tunggu di halaman depan sekolah. Sampai jumpa..."

Dan sekejap, Saji pun di transfer kembali ke belakang, bertukar lagi dengan Bennia.

Sambil tertawa senang, Bennia berkata "Tugasku selesai. Saji senpai sudah melakukan promosi."

Rias mengerti, Sona mengorbankan bidak Kuda-nya yang berharga hanya agar Saji bertransformasi menjadi Ratu. Sungguh keputusan yang berani, apalagi mengingat sistem penilaian Fase Grup Rating Game yang didasarkan pada point tersisa sebagai penentu lolos tidaknya fase ini. Mengorbankan bidak itu harus dipikirkan dengan matang, tidak bisa sembarangan. Kehilangan satu kuda, artinya Sona sudah membuang 3 point.

Rias mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi angkuh, "Siapapun, habisi gadis nakal itu!"

Atas perintah itu, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Rossweisse, dan Akeno mempersiapkan serangan masing-masing.

"Opss, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mau badanku terluka, jadi aku menyerah. Bye bye!"

Tubuh Bennia pun berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya putih, ia ditransfer keluar arena.

 _Satu Bidak Knight Sona Sitri-sama, telah gugur dari Game._

Pengumunan yang diucapkan Grayfia, menandakan bahwa permainan benar-benar dimulai.

Strategi yang dipikirkan Rias dan lainnya dengan susah payah, nyatanya menjadi tak berguna setelah dihempas oleh kejutan yang diberikan Sona.

Issei mengangkat tangannya, bersuara pertama kali memecah kebuntuan tim. "Buchou, kurasa aku harus ke area sekolah sekarang. Saji menungguku disana. Aku mengerti dari tatapan matanya, dia sungguh-sungguh ingin bertarung denganku. Aku yakin Sona kaichou juga menyiapkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya demi Saji dan dia tak akan menggunakan dengan taktik licik. Ini murni urusanku dengan Saji. Jadi..."

"Pergilah!." ucap Rias.

Issei pun melangkah pergi sendirian setelah mendapat ijin dari Rias. Butuh waktu sekitar 90 detik lebih terbang dengan armor Scale Mail. Saat tiba disana, Saji pasti sudah siap tempur dengan kekuatan barunya.

Sesaat kemudian, puluhan kelelawar berkumpul menjadi satu lalu berubah menjadi sesosok tubuh. Itu Gasper.

"Buchou, aku ingin menyampaikan laporan. Semua anggota budak Sona Kaichou telah menyebar ke berbagai tempat. Mereka bergerak terang-terangan. Aku bisa memberikan informasi lokasi mereka semua secara tepat."

Atas laporan Gasper, Rias positif dengan keputusan barunya.

"Stretegi diubah. Batalkan strategi menyisir, gunakan strategi berburu. Kita yang akan berburu, dan mereka buruan kita. Aku tak menduga sama sekali, Sona akan menantangku dengan pertarungan frontal terang-terangan."

Akeno coba menegur, "Buchou, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Bisa saja ini tipuan kan? Kau jangan terbawa emosi."

"Tidak Akeno!" bantah Rias. "Sona lah yang menginginkannya. Mereka jual, kita beli!"

.

Kuoh Gakuen, Issei telah sampai di sana.

Didepan matanya, Saji telah menunggu sambil duduk santai ditepian air mancur halaman depan sekolah.

Saji berdiri dan aura hitam mulai tampak menguar dari tubuhnya. Tampaknya hitung mundur pengaktifan Balance Breaker akan segera habis.

Issei mendarat di tanah tanpa melepaskan armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

"Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Issei."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Saji?"

"Kau dan aku adalah prajurit. Kita memulai dari tempat yang sama, menjadi iblis diwaktu yang bersamaan."

Aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Saji semakin pekat hingga lebih menyerupai api.

Saji melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki sepertimu yang kuat dan yang menjadi tumpuan banyak orang. Kau terus melangkah maju dan semakin kuat sedangkan aku tertinggal di belakang. Aku bisa maju meski hanya selangkah, tapi kau telah maju sepuluh dan seratus langkah didepanku. Hingga aku mulai berpikir kalau aku tidak akan pernah dapat melebihimu, Issei. Aku menjadi frustasi akan diriku sendiri."

Semangat bertarung yang berapi-api mulai tampak jelas di mata Saji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi seperti dirimu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan dengan diriku."

Saji berteriak dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku…..! Aku akan menjadi seorang guru. Aku ingin terus berada disamping Kaichou, meski impian kami ditertawakan bahkan dianggap tidak ada."

Issei mengerti. Apa yang dirasakan Saji, sama dengan bagaimana perasaan Sona ketika berbicara dengan Rias sebelum Game dimulai.

Tim Sitri, berniat membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata lagi, sejak saat ini. Bagaimanapun, impian mereka akan menjadi nyata.

Tapi Issei juga memikul impian Rias di pundaknya. Rias bermimpi menjadi juara Rating Game, dan pada moment inilah impian itu akan diwujudkan.

Ketika dua impian beradu, yang menentukan impian siapa yang akan terus melangkah bukanlah kekuatan, akan tetapi seberapa besar api yang membakar tekad dan semangat pemiliknya.

Disamping Saji, seekor ular raksasa hitam muncul.

Itu Raja Naga Vritra.

 **"** **Maaf** **kau harus menunggu** **, separuh diriku yang lain.** **"**

"Tak masalah Vritra. Untuk transformasi kita yang pertama kali, wajar kalau kau membutuhkan waktu lama mempersiapkan diri di dalam inti kesadaran Sacred Gear.

Vritra tersenyum tanpa rasa takut sambil mendapati matanya bersinar pada kata-kata Saji.

 **"** **Sepertinya kau telah tumbuh dewasa cukup banyak ketika** **a** **ku sedang pergi jauh sebentar.** **Saran yang diucapkan rubah dari dunia lain itu sangat membantu."**

"Ya, kita harus berterima kasih pada Naruto-senpai. Ini terasa seperti aku bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Aura hitam kian padat membungkus tubuh Saji dan Vritra hingga tak bisa dilihat oleh orang diluarnya. Itu aura yang muncul ketika seseorang akan mengaktifkan Sacred Gear, persis seperti ketika Issei ingin mengenakan armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Vritra melolong.

 **"Ddraaaaaaaiiiigg!, Buktikan kalau dirimu pantas disebut Naga Surgawi dengan mengalahkanku!"**

"Ya. Ayo kita lakukan bersama, Vritra! Aku yakin telah membuang waktu dalam mencapainya, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sekarang.Issei, inilah perwujudan nyata dari impianku. Bisakah kau meruntuhkannya?"

 **"** **Sekarang, ayo tunjukkan** **pada** **Sekiryutei** **! Kekuatan api kejamku yang membuatku disebut sebagai Prison Dragon!** **"**

Aura hitam memadat mengambil bentuk seperti bola.

 **Irregular Balance Break!**

Aura hitam meledak. Sosok yang muncul adalah Saji yang berselimutkan armor berwarna hitam pekat. Ia memiliki tentakel yang tumbuh keluar dari armornya dan padanya terdapat api hitam pekat yang membara. Saji dan Vritra telah bergabung menjadi satu.

Suara Saji yang bercampur dengan suara Vritra menggema sepanjang kompleks sekolah.

 **"** **Fusion,** **Malebolge Vritra Promotion".**

Malebolge. Itu adalah nama lantai, satu lantai dibawah lantai terdalam di dasar Neraka. Tempat itu dikatakan sebagai tempat dimana mereka yang memiliki pikiran jahat dan memutuskan untuk berbuat dosa dikirimkan kesana.

"Ddraig, bagaimana denganmu?" Issei bicara dengan mutiara di gauntlet tangan kirinya.

 **"Memangnya apa lagi, partner? Tentu saja kan, kita akan menerobos kedepan dan menjatuhkan Vritra."**

"Itu lah kita, Sekiryutei. Naga Surgawi tidak mungkin kalah dari Raja Naga."

Sebelum Issei merengsek maju untuk menyerang, langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara Saji.

"Sekiryutei, kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan wujud itu?"

"Eh, kita sama-sama dalam mode balance breaker. Jadi dimana salahnya?"

"Bukan kau yang salah, aku ingin melawanmu dalam kekuatan penuh."

Saji mengangkat tangannya lurus ke arah selatan seperti sedang mempersilahkan orang lain untuk lewat.

"Markas kami kosong, kesana lah dulu. Lakukan promosi ke bentuk crimson, lalu kembali kemari, dan kita bertarung sampai puas. Oke!"

Errr, ini sedikit lucu. Jadi Issei singgah sesaat halaman Kuoh Gakuen hanya untuk melihat proses transformasi Balance Breaker Saji?

Issei tersenyum senang, "Baiklah. Mari kita lakukan sepuasnya, jadi tunggu aku sebentar."

Issei pun terbang lagi dengan armor balance breaker Scale Mailnya menuju markas Tim Sona di selatan Kota Kuoh. Disana ia berpromosi ke bidak Ratu, bertransformasi menjadi mode True Queen.

Ketika kembali ke tempat Saji menunggu, Issei sudah siap tempur dengan Armor Cardinal Crimson Full Drive.

Setelah mendarat, Issei disuguhi pemandangan dimana Saji sudah menyiapkan serangannya.

"Issei, aku serius. Kami benar-benar akan mengalahkan kalian, Sekiryuutei."

Mata Saji terisi penuh oleh keyakinan kuat, bukti bahwa keseriusannya sangat besar.

Dalam satu kali tarikan nafas dalam, bagian dada menggembung untuk sesaat dikeluarkan kembali dalam bentuk hebusan api hitam yang besar.

Mata Issei terbelalak, api hitam Vritra bukan untuk membakar, tapi menyegel targetnya dalam kutukan jahat. Itu lebih berbahaya.

Dengan cara yang sama, Issei menghadapi serangan Saji. Ia menghembuskan nafas api yang tak kalah besar.

Swwooosshh...

Dua gelombang api berbeda warna beradu, saling hantam di tengah-tengah hingga merembes ke samping dan membakar sebagian area sekolah.

Dari balik api yang membara itu, tiba-tiba melesat peluru sihir berbagai atribut yang menerobos kobaran api.

Namun bagi Issei, serangan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkannya.

Don!

Issei menepisnya dengan mudah, armor crimsonnya bahkan tak mendapat goresan.

Hanya saja, Issei sangat heran. Saji sama buruk dengan dirinya dalam hal sihir. Akan wajar kalau serangan yang diluncurkan adalah serangan tipe naga seperti menghembuskan nafas api, namun bagaimana bisa Saji meluncurkan serangan sihir macam tadi?

Moment ketika kobaran api menipis, Issei dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ada tiga untai tentakel dari armor hitam Vritra yang terhubung ke area dada, tepatnya ke jantung.

Bisa dipastikan, serangan sihir yang tadi berasal dari inti kehidupannya.

"Saji! Kau!? Apa kau mengubah energi kehidupanmu sendiri menjadi kekuatan sihir!?"

"Itu benar. Dengan kemampuanku yang payah, hanya ini cara bagiku untuk menembakkan serangan sihir. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Vritra saja untuk mengalahkan Sekiryutei. Aku mengubah energi kehidupanku menjadi energi sihir memakai kemampuan Sacred Gearku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku 'Mengorbankan Nyawaku' disini."

"Apa kau benar benar berniat mati...!?"

Saji tersenyum dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk mati. Aku berniat mengalahkanmu dengan niat mati. Apa kau memahami frustasi kami, dimana impian kami ditertawakan!? Apa kau paham betapa kerasnya kami mempercayai impian kami!? Pertarungan ini tengah disiarkan di seluruh Underworld. Kami harus menunjukkan keseriusan kelompok Sitri di depan orang-orang yang mentertawakan kami. Camkan itu didalam hatimu!"

Issei dipaksa bungkam. Melawan orang jahat yang sangat kuat ia pasti sanggup, tetapi melawan orang yang lebih lemah namun dengan didasari tekad kuat, apalagi teman sendiri, itu lain ceritanya. Ini bukan lagi perihal menang atau kalah, tetapi demi menunjukkan impian siapa yang lebih pantas diwujudkan.

.

Kembali ke ruang VIP, tempat berkumpul para petinggi Aliansi untuk menonton pertandingan. Ada Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel, Michael dan Gabriel. Plus keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata disana, tentu dengan alasan khusus.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Semua orang disana menonton dengan khusu', duduk di tempat masing-masing yang nyaman dan mewah. Tiga pelayan baru saja pergi setelah mengantarkan minuman.

Sudah tiga bidak Sona Sitri yang dijatuhkan. Pertama Kuda Bennia si Grim Reaper, lalu Pion Ruruko Nimura, dan Peluncur Momo Hanakai.

Kemudian terdengar lagi pengumuman yang diucapkan Grayfia selaku wasit.

' _Dua Benteng Sona Sitri-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan._ '

Artinya Sona telah kehilangan Rugal dan Tsubasa Yura.

Sirzech berkomentar, "Hasil ini sudah diprediksi jika Sona melakukan pertempuran langsung."

Azazel menimpali, "Ya, itu pasti. Tapi aku masih belum bisa memahami tujuan Sona. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia capai dengan taktik ini. Ini sama sekali bukan mereka."

Belum seberapa lama, ada lagi pengumuman yang diperdengarkan keseluruh arena pertandingan dan para penonton.

" _Peluncur kedua Sona Sitri sama keluar arena. Selanjutnya kuda kedua Sona Sitri juga ditransfer keluar akibat luka fatal._ "

Itu Reya Kusaka dan Tomoe Meguri. Budak Sona dijatuhkan satu persatu dengan cepat.

"Emmm, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sona-tan membiarkan timnya dijadikan buruan begitu?" gumam Serafall.

Lagi, Grayfia mengumumkan hasil pertarungan. Kali ini yang gugur adalah ...

" _Ratu dari Gremory berhasil mengalahkan Ratu Sitri dalam pertandingan kekuatan murni satu lawan satu._ '

Tsubaki Shinra telah di kalahkan. Artinya hanya menyisakan Saji yang masih bertarung habis-habisan dengan Issei. Serta Sona, King Sitri yang entah menunggu di lokasi mana.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu menggeliat sekali. Ia menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Euuuh, sudah selesai. Saatnya kita pergi, ayo Hinata.!"

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan suaminya lalu ikut berdiri.

"Mau kemana kalian? Pertandingan belum selesai." seru Ajuka.

" Tidak, pemenangnya sudah pasti." sahut Naruto.

Sebenarnya suasana didalam ruangan ini sulit dideskripsikan. Bagaimana tidak? Hubungan antar mereka sama sekali tidak jelas, dimulut mungkin mereka sepakat berdamai setelah Naruto mengajukan diri sebagai mediator agar Aliansi dan Konoha bisa melakukan negosiasi. Namun dalam pikiran masing-masing, sama sekali tidak ada kepercayaan yang bisa di pegang.

Serafall lebih banyak diam, sekarang pun dia fokus pada pertandingan Rating Game yang masih berlangsung. Gabriel tampak menaruh rasa penasaran yang sangat besar pada sosok Hinata, ia masih belum percaya dirinya dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah. Sementara itu empat petinggi laki-laki yang tersisa, menunjukkan sikap yang lebih menerima akan keberadaan Naruto didekat mereka.

"Pasti? Rias?" Sirzech membeo.

"Bukan, kemenangan untuk Sona-san." sanggah Naruto.

Serafall tampak sedikit terkejut, seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ya, sejak awal Sona-san mengincar itu." ucap Hinata.

"Mustahil!" pekik Serafall.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Sefarall-sama. Kami mengajari adikmu keberanian untuk bertaruh dengan resiko besar. Terlalu berpangku pada perhitungan rumit tidak akan memberi hasil memuaskan."

Tim Rias adalah tim yang sulit diprediksi, dan nyatanya sekarang tim sitri yang selama ini sangat penuh perhitungan sehingga bisa dibaca, sekarang jadi sangat tak terduga. Anggap saja itu adalah pengaruh akibat terlalu banyak bergaul dengan seorang ninja paling mengejutkan dan tak bisa diprediksi nomor satu di Konoha.

"Huh, mengajari?" Sirzech memalingkan muka menatap Hinata yang baru saja menyebutkan kata-kata janggal dipikirannya.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Begitulah cara kami menyusup ke fraksi iblis. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kalau tidak ada yang namanya bidak cadangan Pion Ekstra dalam Evil Piece. Sona-san membohongi kalian. Motifnya hanya untuk mendapat kekuatan tambahan dalam tim. Tapi dia masih bocah polos yang tak tahu apa-apa, keegoisannya akan kekuatan membuatnya buta untuk menyadari siapa kami sebenarnya. Kepercayaan yang dia berikan, kami manfaatkan untuk kepentingan pribadi."

Naruto sedikit mendramatisir kebohongannya sebagai penyusup. Dia mengatakan ini agar posisi Sona seperti orang bodoh yang tak perlu dicurigai. Meski kecil kemungkinan para petinggi berpikiran bahwa Sona berkhianat, tapi ini dia lakukan untuk lebih memperkecil kemungkinan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus. Kami mohon pamit."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan menggandeng Hinata. Ia merasa bisa seenaknya di sini. Tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Semua petinggi sudah mengakui kekuatannya dan istrinya.

"Berhenti!" seruan Sirzech memaksa Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selama kalian berada disini, kalian dalam pengawasan kami."

"Huuuffft." Naruto membuang nafas lelah. "Apa kalian berpikir bisa memaksa kami huh?"

Pertanyaan balik Naruto tak bisa dijawab oleh Sirzech.

Naruto mencoba bersikap kooperatif, "Oke, aku paham kalau kalian masih belum bisa mempercayai kami. Begini saja, aku berikan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan kalian. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Rizevim menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakannya di Underworld setelah terakhir kali menunjukkan diri di Rumania. Jadi aku ingin segera mengejarnya."

Azazel mencoba bernegosiasi, "Rizevim dan tujuannya juga urusan kami, aku ingin mengutus beberapa orang dari Tim DxD untuk ikut."

"Tidak. Membawa banyak orang akan memperlambatku. Lagipula kalian punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk di urus."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan barusan meluncur mulus dari mulut Serafall.

Hinata yang menjawab, "Selain informasi tentang Rizevim, kami juga mengantongi informasi bahwa golongan Maou Lama dari Khaos Brigade berencana melakukan kudeta saat selama turnamen Rating Game masih berlangsung."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bohong, kalian tarlalu terlena dengan ambisi membangun Imperium of Bible sehingga melupakan duri didalam daging sendiri. Shalba Beelzebub dan Cruzerey Asmodeus, mereka berdua yang memimpin."

Berita tadi bukan hal baru bagi para petinggi, golongan Maou Lama yang anti pemerintahan saat ini memang masih menyisakan banyak orang dan harus segera dibersihkan. Catherea Leviathan dan pasukannya yang sudah dilenyapkan oleh Azazel saat pertemuan di Kuoh ternyata hanya sebagian saja. Dan informasi kalau golongan itu berencana melakukan kudeta dalam waktu dekat, mau tidak mau harus diberikan tindakan penanganan komprehensif. Urusan dengan Konoha dan Imperium of Bible bisa dikesampingkan sedikit.

Karena tak ada yang menghalangi lagi, Naruto dan Hinata pun melenggang pergi.

Ouuuhh, pasangan suami istru itu ternyata lihai bersilat lidah dan piawai mempermainkan orang lain dalam panggung sandiwara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Uh, sudah 66 chapter terlewati yah. Udah lama juga nih FF.

Hm, rating game pertama Sona Vs Rias. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Aku sebutkan beberapa point penting saja.

Tentang Balance Breaker Saji yang pertama kali di wujudkan. Didalam FF ini, dia bisa mencapai Balance Breaker tidak lepas dari bantuan Naruto. Sama halnya dengan yang Naruto lakukan pada Vali. Mereka sama-sama menyegel monster didalam tubuh. Jadi wajar saja kan?

Kata Naruto, kemenangan ada di tangan Sona. Ada yang bisa memperkirakan taktik apa yang sebenarnya dia jalankan untuk meraih kemenangan, padahal timnya hanya tersisa dua orang saja? Apakah maskud ucapan Serafall bahwa adiknya mengincar 'itu'?

Nah nah nah, kalau kemarin kita melihat pergerakan Konoha dan sekutunya, yang kali ini dibumbui dengan sedikit ancaman teror dari Khaos Brigade. Rating Game tidak akan berjalan semulus yang dibayangkan. Ahahahaaa.

Ulasan Review:

Tentang cerita mitologi dari negeri kita sendiri, Indonesia? Emm, sudah aku pikirkan sih. Rencananya emang mau aku masukkan nanti.

Oke, yang kemarin menyangka kalau NaruHina bakal ikut rating game, sorry ga sesuai harapanmu. Ada pekerjaan penting yang membuat mereka tak bisa ikut dulu. Tapi pasti, NaruHina akan ikut dalam Rating Game saat Tim Sona mendapat lawan yang sangat tangguh.

Ekor 10? Bangkitin ga yaaaa? Ahahaaaa. Lihat saja nanti, Konoha yang sekarang punya dua set bijuu (monster berekor). Satu set ada didalam tubuh Naruto, satu set lagi ada di Konoha yang mana satu hidup bebas (Kyubi Yasaka) dan delapan lainnya di genggaman Sasuke.

Cao Cao, juga Georh dan Leonardo. Mereka belum mati sebab Sacred Gearnya hanya disita oleh Sakra dalam bentuk relic, bukannya di ekstrak seperti si Valerie.

Iya, Reliji Hindu dan Buddha didalam FF ini aku gabungin. Memang lebih menonjolkan bagian Hindu, tapi karena keduanya diceritakan di LN DxD berasal dari akar yang sama makanya aku gabungin biar lebih mudah dikonsep.

Ada yang nanya aku ngambil referensi dari mana aja. Utamanya sih dari LN DxD, sisanya dari database profil chara Naruto dan cerita-cerita mitos dan epos yang kubaca di internet.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 20 Januari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 67: Battle Rating Game,** **Gremory's Team Vs Sitri's Team Part 2** **.**

 **-Underworld, Aamon's Territory. At Rating Game's Arena-**

"Issei, aku serius! Kami benar-benar akan mengalahkan kalian, Sekiryuutei."

Mata Saji terisi penuh oleh keyakinan kuat, bukti bahwa keseriusannya sangat besar.

Dengan satu kali tarikan nafas dalam, bagian dada armor Saji menggembung untuk sesaat dikeluarkan kembali dalam bentuk embusan api hitam yang besar.

Mata Issei terbelalak, api hitam Vritra bukan hanya untuk membakar, tapi juga menyegel targetnya dalam kutukan jahat. Itu lebih berbahaya.

Menggunakan cara yang sama, Issei menghadapi serangan Saji. Ia mengembuskan nafas api yang tak kalah besar.

Swwooosshh...

Dua gelombang api berbeda warna saling beradu, saling hantam di tengah-tengah hingga merembes ke samping dan membakar sebagian area sekolah.

Dari balik api yang membara itu, tiba-tiba melesat peluru sihir berbagai atribut yang menerobos kobaran api.

Namun bagi Issei, serangan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkannya.

Don!

Issei menepisnya dengan mudah, armor crimsonnya bahkan tak mendapat goresan.

Moment ketika kobaran api menipis, Issei dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ada tiga untai tentakel dari armor hitam Vritra yang terhubung ke area dada, tepatnya ke jantung.

Bisa dipastikan, serangan sihir yang tadi berasal dari inti kehidupan.

"Saji! Kau!?"

"Itu benar. Dengan kemampuanku yang payah, hanya ini cara bagiku untuk menembakkan serangan sihir. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Vritra saja untuk mengalahkan Sekiryutei. Aku mengubah energi kehidupanku menjadi energi sihir memakai kemampuan Sacred Gearku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku 'Mengorbankan Nyawaku' disini."

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat mati...!?"

Saji tersenyum dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk mati. Aku ingin mengalahkanmu dengan niat mati. Apa kau memahami frustasi kami, dimana impian kami ditertawakan!? Apa kau paham betapa kerasnya kami mempercayai impian kami!? Pertarungan ini tengah disiarkan di seluruh Underworld. Kami harus menunjukkan keseriusan kelompok Sitri di depan orang-orang yang menertawakan kami. Camkan itu di dalam hatimu!"

Issei dipaksa bungkam. Melawan orang jahat yang sangat kuat ia pasti sanggup, tetapi melawan orang yang lebih lemah namun dengan didasari tekad kuat, apalagi teman sendiri, itu lain cerita. Ini bukan lagi perihal menang atau kalah, tetapi demi menunjukkan impian siapa yang lebih pantas diwujudkan.

"HAAAAAAAAA/HAAAAAAAAA!"

Zssshhhtt.

Saji dan Issei melesat bersamaan diantara suara teriakan.

Buuuaaaagghh!

Dua kepalan tinju saling beradu, menciptakan getaran besar di permukaan tanah. Saking kuatnya tinju itu, bangunan sekolah Kuoh Gakuen yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka bahkan mengalami retak pada dindingnya.

Issei dibuat terkejut. "Sejak kapan?"

Saji menjawab saat kepalan tinjunya masih saling adu dengan Issei. "Kau pikir hanya kekuatan dan staminamu saja yang meningkat tajam setelah enam minggu mengikuti latihan ekstrim dengan mantan Raja Naga Tannin huh?"

Selama selang waktu tersebut, bertepatan dengan libur musim panas Kuoh Gakuen, Issei bersama seluruh budak Gremory berlatih sendiri-sendiri di Underworld teritori keluarga Gremory. Sebagai hasilnya, Issei bersama Vali sanggup mengalahkan Dewa Jahat Loki.

Saji melanjutkan ucapannya, "Belum lama ini aku juga berlatih keras. Tiga minggu lamanya aku dilatih secara ekstrim oleh monster gurita berbadan banteng, Paman Gyuki. Dan dapat kau rasakan kan sekarang?, kekuatan serangku sanggup menyamaimu dalam mode Cardinal Crimson."

Rupa-rupanya ada kesalahan prediksi oleh Rias. Dia mengatakan kalau kekuatan tim Sona jauh tertinggal dari timnya, alasannya mengacu pada fakta bahwa saat Rias dan budak-budaknya mendapat latihan dan bimbingan dari Azazel dan orang hebat lainnya, Sona dan timnya malah sibuk dengan urusan OSIS serta terkesan menjaga jarak dan menutup diri.

Nyatanya, Tim Sona juga melatih diri secara maksimal. _Malebolge Vritra Promotion_ yang ditunjukkan Saji adalah buktinya. Dia dilatih oleh salah satu bijuu milik Naruto. Pun dengan budak-budak Sona lainnya, pasti mereka juga berlatih sehingga mencapai hasil yang memuaskan. Namun kenapa tidak ditunjukkan, malah kalah cepat dari semua budak Rias? Katakanlah ini strategi yang dibuat Sona. Cukup satu Saji saja yang menunjukkan hasil, tidak perlu yang lainnya. Akan lebih bagus disimpan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

Issei tersenyum di balik helm armornya, "Aku mengerti, kita seimbang. Tapi aku tahu kalau Vritra hampir tidak memiliki serangan langsung, bagaimana kau akan menahan ini, Sajiiiii?"

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Aura kekuatan dalam jumlah besar dirilis kedalam armor Cardinal Crimson hingga menjadikannya lebih tebal. Bagian lengan bahkan berubah bentuk menjadi seperti palu.

Issei menarik tangannya yang menyatu dengan Saji, ia tekuk untuk melayangkan tinju sekali lagi, jauh lebih kuat daripada yang tadi.

"Haaaaaaa!"

Duaaakkkk.

Saji harus merelakan tubuhnya terpental ke belakang, menabrak dua pohon di tepi halaman sekolah hingga roboh, lalu berhenti setelah terseret di tanah beberapa puluh meter.

Issei berdiri tegap, "Kheh, itu perbedaan nyata antara Naga Langit Ddraig dengan Raja Naga Vritra."

Saji menyeka darah yang mengalir di bibirnya seraya berusaha untuk berdiri. Meski terluka, namun tampak bahwa tubuhnya masih bisa bertahan. Itu juga hasil dari latihan fisik yang ia jalani sebelum Turnamen Rating Game dimulai.

"Kau benar, Issei. Vritra hampir tak memiliki serangan langsung, juga kekuatannya jauh di bawah Ddraig. Tapi, lihat tangan kananmu."

Issei melirik tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul Saji. Ekspresinya berubah shock karena armor bagian itu telah kehilangan warna crimson, berubah menjadi abu-abu. Sesaat kemudia retak, merapuh hingga lenyap menjadi debu.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Saji menjawab kebingungan Issei, "Dengan promosi ini, aku sanggup mengeluarkan kemampuan spesial Vritra sebagai Naga Jahat secara maksimal. Hanya dengan menyentuhku saja, kau akan menerima kutukan yang menghisap kekuatanmu dan merubahmu menjadi abu."

Sontak badan Issei bergetar, ia merasaka takut yang luar biasa. Matanya dapat melihat jelas begitu banyak kutukan jahat yang muncul di sekitar tubuh Saji yang dilapisi armor hitam. Semua kutukan itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru atmosfer.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Issei. Kemampuanku ini sudah didata oleh pihak panitia Game. Mereka membatasi kekuatanku dengan alat buatan Grigori berupa cincin yang terpasang di jariku, sehingga didalam Game ini kutukan jahat hanya akan mengenai benda tak hidup, termasuk juga sihir dan meterial energi lainnya. Makhluk bernyawa tak akan kena efek apapun. Ini sama halnya dengan batasan yang diberlakukan pada Gasper, jadi kedua tim adil, iya kan?"

Issei mendesah nafas lega, "Huuuftt, aku khawatir kalau kita akan saling bunuh di sini." Ia melihat kalau hanya armor bagian lengannya saja yang rontok, tapi tangannya sendiri tidak apa-apa.

Meski menguras cukup banyak stamina, Issei merekonstruksi kembali armornya seperti semula. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyerang saji dengan gegabah. Serangan langsung dicoret dari daftar karena hanya akan merugikannya. _Irreguler Balance Breaker_ Saji memiliki begitu banyak kutukan, dan siapapun akan dikutuk meski hanya mendekat saja.

Memang benar, Vritra mungkin yang terlemah diantara para Dragon King, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dua Heavenly Dragon. Namun dari segi jumlah dan variasi teknik, dia adalah yang terbaik.

Issei mengangkat lengan kirinya ke arah Saji, "Kalau aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, maka aku akan menyerangmu dengan ini."

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostExplosion!]

 **Dragon Shot**

Blllaaaaaaaaaaassssttt...

Aura hijau di tembakkan lurus menuju target, namun dengan begitu mudahnya ditepis oleh Saji.

Issei heran. Bukan karena Saji yang sanggup menepis dragon shot miliknya, tetapi karena auranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah padahal sudah digandakan berkali-kali.

Lalu keheranan Issei terjawab saat melihat adanya tali hitam seperti tentakel di tangan kanannya yang tersambung ke Saji. Itu kemampuan Vritra, _Absorption Line_.

"Tapi, ka-kapan?"

"Kau lupa Issei, tadi kan kita beradu tinju?"

Issei paham. Teknik _Absorption Line_ perlu untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan targetnya agar tali tersambung. Setelah tersambung, tali itu tidak akan bisa diputus kecuali ditebas dengan Pedang Suci. Dengan tali itulah, kekuatan dalam dirinya ditransfer menjadi kekuatan vritra, sehingga tembakan dragon shot melemah.

Ini perbedaan Saji dan Issei. Meski Saji itu bodoh, tapi rupanya Issei lebih bodoh lagi. Issei tahu kemampuan Vritra yang itu, tapi kenapa bisa lupa?

"Cih" Issei mendengus. "Melawan orang sepertimu sungguh merepotkan."

Begitulah, Issei sebagai petarung tipe kekuatan tentu tidak diuntungkan jika melawan petarung tipe teknik.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Pedang Pembantai Naga? Kau akan diuntungkan jika memakainya, iya kan?" tanya Saji.

"Errr, i-itu..."

Issei tampak malu-malu dan enggan menjawab. Timnya menduga kalau Sona sudah mempersiapkan suatu serangan balik tak terduga untuk menangkal _Sword of Dragon Slayer Ascalon_ jika digunakan Issei untuk melawan Saji dan Vritra, sehingga pedang itu dicabut dari slot di tangan kirinya dan diserahkan kepada Xenovia yang lebih pandai dalam hal teknik dibanding Issei. Namun kenyataannya, Sona malah menggunakan strategi pertarungan frontal. Ascalon yang dipegang Xenovia jadi tidak berguna karena hanya Saji lah satu-satunya pemegang kekuatan naga dalam tim Sona.

"Sudah kuduga."

Saji tampak tenang saat mengatakannya, ia sudah memperkirakan ini sebelum pertandingan jika timnya menggunakan strategi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan ciri mereka selama ini.

Untuk Issei, meski dalam mode terkuat, tapi ia hanya bisa bertarung dengan gaya standar. _Solid Impact Booster_ tidak bisa digunakan karena perlu melakukan kontak dengan tubuh Saji, yang malah akan mengutuknya secara perlahan. _Star Sonic Booster_ juga sama, meski kecepatannya tinggi tapi juga termasuk serangan langsung. Menggunakan _Fang Blast Booster_ untuk menembakkan aura masif _Crimson Blaster_ juga tidak mungkin. Kerusakannya pada lingkungan terlalu besar, bisa saja merusak arena Rating Game hingga tepiannya yang membuat ia akan didiskualifikasi. Andai saja arena lebih luas, ia bisa bertarung lebih leluasa.

Hanya sedikit pilihan yang bisa digunakan Issei yaitu menembakkan _Dragon Shot_ dan menyemburkan api. Itu pun dalam jumlah terbatas karena tali _Absorption Line_ Vritra yang menjerat dirinya.

Sementara Issei termenung, suara Saji kembali terdengar, mengingatkan kembali bahwa mereka sedang dalam pertarungan.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti semua situasinya. Jadi ayo kita lanjutkan..., Sekiryutei!"

Issei menjawab dengan aksi. Dadanya menggembung setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Semuanya ia hembuskan kembali menjadi semburan api yang sangat panas.

Saji bergeming, ia sama sekali tidak ketakutan meski merasakan betapa panasnya api tersebut.

Si pemilik kekuatan Vritra berniat menghadapi serangan Sekiryutei dengan cara yang sama, "Ini!, Kukembalikan milikmu lagiiii!"

Swooossshhhh...

Saji menyemburkan api hitam. Panasnya sama dengan yang diembuskan Issei, namun dalam volume sepuluh kali lebih banyak.

Sang Sekiryutei tak berkutik, kekuatan yang tadi dia boost dan diserap oleh Saji, kini kembali padanya.

Api merah dari Issei lenyap ditelan gelombang raksasa dari api hitam.

Tidak hanya membakar seluruh area sekolah, api hitam Vritra bahkan mencakup area yang cukup luas hingga memenuhi seperempat arena Rating Game bagian tengah. Jumlah api yang sangat besar tidak lepas dari kekuatan Sekiryutei yang Saji serap dan keluarkan kembali.

Sekiryutei pun terkurung dalam kobaran api hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

Hal ini sudah memperhitungkan oleh Saji. Walaupun membakar seperempat arena Rating Game, tapi tidak akan mengenai pemain lain. Sona sudah mengatur agar bidak-bidak menyebar ke setiap sisi arena agar Saji dan Issei bisa bertarung sepuasnya tanpa khawatir keadaan teman.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Saji dalam mode _irreguler balance breaker Malebolge Vritra Promotion_ terjun masuk ke dalam kobaran api. Didalam api miliknya sendiri, ia tak akan terbakar.

Duuaaagg...

Pukulan keras mendarat di tubuh Issei. Pukulannya tidak terlalu kuat, tapi berkat kutukan api hitam, armor Cardinal Crimson mulai rontok.

Buuagggh.

Pukulan berikutnya, tubuh Issei juga terkena dampak pukulan secara langsung.

Buuughh.

Duukkh.

Baanggg...

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Issei? Dibuat tak berdaya oleh orang yang lebih lemah darimu?"

"Ak... akuuuu tidak akan, tidak akan menyerah." suara Issei terdengar serak.

"Bagus. Itu yang aku suka darimu. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan berhenti sebelum mengalahkanmuuuu!"

Duuuakkk...

Duaaaggg

"Guhaaa!"

Bugg...

"Ohhokkk...!"

Issei tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus merelakan tubuhnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Saji. Armornya semakin banyak yang rontok dan berubah menjadi abu akibat kontak langsung dengan armor hitam Saji yang membawa kutukan jahat, sesuatu yang mengutuk kedalam keabadian dengan kekuatan negatif.

Luka lebam dan memar memenuhi setiap inci permukaan tubuh Issei. 78% armornya telah lepas hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang tanpa perlindungan. Beberapa kali dia merekonstruksi kembali armornya, namun pecuma karena setiap kali mendapat pukulan dari Saji, armor itu akan rontok kembali seperti abu.

Untung saja panitia Rating Game memasang _limiter_ untuk balance breaker Saji. Jika tidak, bukan hanya armor crimson saja, tapi juga tubuh dan nyawa Issei yang dikutuk sampai habis dan mati didalam keabadian.

Didalam gelapnya kobaran api hitam, Issei coba membalas pukulan Saji.

"Haaaa..."

Greeebbb...

Saji menangkap kepalan tangan Issei. Dengan mudah ia menahan tinju itu.

"Mana kekuatanmu, Issei? Ayoooo, berikan aku tinjumu yang berisi tekad pantang menyerah yang aku kagumi itu."

Saji memprovokasi Issei. Meski saat ini ia unggul, tapi yang ia inginkan adalah semangat dari Sekiryutei. Saji tidak akan senang kalau tidak mengalahkan Sekiryutei yang penuh semangat juang tinggi dan tekad melindungi teman.

"Ghh!"

Issei berhenti bergerak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan sulit bergerak. Tenaga dan staminanya juga hampir habis. Ia sadar, inilah akibat terkena _multiple special skill_ dari Vritra.

Selain membakar apapun dengan panasnya, api hitam yang berkobar mempunyai banyak kemampuan spesial sekaligus.

 _Blaze Black Flare_ , dengan kemampuan ini, api hitam Vritra akan mengutuk setiap makhluk yang terkena kobarannya dalam keabadian. Nyawa dari makhluk itu akan dikikis hingga habis dan tubuhnya menjadi abu.

 _Delete Field_ , kemampuan untuk menekan kekuatan lawan. Akibatnya, siapapun yang terkurung dalam api hitam akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya secara penuh.

Selain itu, ada juga kemampuan _Shadow Prison_ yang mampu mengekang pergerakan lawan, membelit dengan kuat layaknya ular phyton. Target yang terkurung dalam api hitam akan kesulitan bergerak. Itu tergantung siapa targetnya, jika lemah maka pasti tidak akan bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan meskipun targetnya sangat kuat, tetapi tetap akan mendapat kesulitan.

Selain itu, masih ada _Absorption Line_ yakni teknik menguras kekuatan lawan melalui tentakel yang terhubung ke tubuh target, menyerap kekuatannya untuk digunakan sendiri atau ditransfer pada orang lain. Karena itu lah, semakin lama target terkurung dalam api hitam, maka akan semakin lemah hingga kehabisan tenaga.

Prison Dragon Vritra memang tidak mempunyai serangan langsung yang berbahaya, dia juga lemah, namun kemampuan spesialnya lah yang membuat dia mampu sejajar dengan empat Dragon King lainnya. Berkat kemampuan-kemampuan itulah, Sekiryutei dengan armor crimson yang jauh superior dari armor hitam Malebolge Vritra menjadi tak berdaya.

Duuuaaakkkk...

Issei terjatuh setelah mendapat tendangan keras dari Saji di perutnya.

Sekiryutei berusaha bangkit kembali, ia berhasil berdiri meski tidak bisa tegap. Badannya condong kekiri karena lutuh kirinya yang terluka.

"Saji, aku senang bisa bertarung denganmu sampai seperti ini."

"Ya, aku juga. Aku sangat senang, aku bahagia. Dan aku akan lebih bahagia lagi jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu. Aku akan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa impianku berharga. Ah tidak hanya itu, tapi juga impian Kaichou dan impian kami semua, pantas untuk diperjuangkan."

"Begitu kah? Tapi maaf Saji, aku juga punya impian, dan masih ada impian Buchou yang kupikul di pundakku. Jadi aku tidak akan kalah."

 _'Ratu dari Gremory berhasil mengalahkan Ratu Sitri dalam pertandingan kekuatan murni satu lawan satu._ '

Terdengar suara pengumuman yang diucakan oleh wasit pertandingan, Grayfia. Itu adalah suara pengumuman yang kesekian karena sebelum ini, selama Issei tak berdaya didalam kobaran api hitam dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Saji sudah terdengar beberapa kali pengumuman yang isinya sama.

Saji terdiam sedangkan Issei sedikit tertawa renyah.

"Kau dengar itu, Saji. Semua teman-temanku sudah mengalahkan semua teman setimmu. Jadi ini saatnya giliranku untuk mengalahkanmu. Jika kekuatan Ddraig saja tidak cukup, maka aku akan menggunakan ini!"

Issei kembali merekonstruksi armornya hingga kembali seperti semula.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang staminamu, Issei. Aku bisa membuat armormu menjadi abu dengan mudah seperti tadi."

"Lihat ini! Ayooo keluarlah, naga-naga kecilkuuuu!"

Kristal hijau yang ada di setiap bagian armor crimson bercayaha putih keperakan. Aura kekuatan Hakuryuukou memancar dari sana. Saat cahaya yang menutupi tubuh Sekiryutei menghilang, sebuah objek muncul dari setiap bola kristal hijau.

Sesuatu berukuran kecil berwarna putih terbang dari sana. Ukurannya seperti telapak tangan manusia dan berbentuk naga kecil. Itu bukan makhluk hidup, namun lebih terlihat seperti benda anorganik.

"Itu kan pecahan kekuatan Hakuryuukou?" Saji berbicara sambil menunjuk beberapa naga kecil berwarna putih yang terbang berputar di sekitar tubuh Issei. "Itu pasti kekuatan yang kau serap saat bertarung melawan Vali ketika pertemuan tiga Fraksi di akademi Kuoh diganggu oleh kudeta, benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar Saji. Semenjak itu aku memiliki kemampuan pembagi dua dari Albion, namun aku tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakannya. Setiap aku menggunakan kekuatan itu, tidak hanya menguras staminaku tapi juga beresiko memperpendek umurku, makanya aku tidak pernah menggunakannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usahaku menggabungkan kekuatan Albion kedalam Sekiryutei dengan taruhan nyawa saat itu, sehingga aku memikirkan sebuah cara menggunakannya tanpa membahayakan nyawaku lagi. Dan inilah hasilnya..., _Dividing Wyvern Fairy_. Ayoooo, menyebarlah naga-naga kecilku!"

Atas perintah Issei, semua naga kecil yang jumlahnya ada sepuluh menyebar ke segala arah didalam kobaran api hitam. Issei menggerakkan benda-benda itu melalui gelombang otaknya.

Ketika mencapai posisi tertentu, setiap naga kecil mengeluarkan suara mekanik.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Kekuatan pembagi dua bekerja, kobaran api hitam dari Vritra yang membakar area dalam skala luas langsung mengecil. Dibagi berkali-kali hingga hanya tersisa sebagian kecil, menyisakan tanah lapang yang telah hangus terbakar.

Saji terkejut sembari terbang mengudara untuk mengambil jarak aman. Ini di luar dugaannya. Sama sekali tidak dia prediksi dalam rencananya, bahkan Sona pun juga tak memperkirakan hal ini. Kemampuan baru Issei sangat menakjubkan dan ia yakin kalau masih ada kegunaan lain dari para wyvern itu. Dia berpikir untuk mengeluarkan api hitamnya sekali lagi, namun urung dia lakukan karena hanya akan sia-sia. Api miliknya akan dibagi sampai habis oleh Issei dengan kemampuan Albion. Jika melakukan itu, ia hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga.

"Tenagamu sudah terkuras hingga hampir habis, Issei. Kau bisa apa, jadi aku pasti memang."

Lingkaran sihir berukuran besar Saji ciptakan di depan telapak tangannya, lalu diarahkan pada Sekiryutei yang berdiri di permukaan tanah. Ia memanfaatkan energi kehidupannya untuk diubah menjadi sihir, ditambah dengan kekuatan Sekiryutei yang ia serap lewat tali _Absorption Line_ , suatu serangan sihir elemen dengan daya rusak tinggi berskala besar tercipta.

Blaaaasssstt

Saji melepaskan serangannya.

Para naga kecil terbang lincah di udara atas perintah Issei. Mereka berkumpul lalu membentuk barisan lurus dengan arah datangnya serangan.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Lagi, suara-suara mekanik bergema bersamaan dengan sebuah kekuatan yang secara signifikan diseparuhkan. Hasilnya tembakan sihir dari Saji dikurangi secara langsung. Kekuatannya berkurang setengahnya setiap kali melewati Naga kecil. Dan saat mencapai Issei, serangannya telah dikurangi sampai pada kondisi dimana Issei bisa mementalkannya hanya dengan sentikan jari.

Disaat Saji dalam kondisi tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk menyerang, pada saat bersamaan Issei mendapatkan mental dan semangatnya kembali penuh.

"Serangan terakhir ini akan membawaku pada kemenangan, bersiaplah Saji!"

Semua naga kecil, para wyvern yang tercipta dari kekuatan Hakuryuuko, kembali bergerak lincah dan terbang mengelilingi Issei. Warnanya pun kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Mustahil! Jangan bilang kalau kau mengubah kekuatan Hakuryuukou menjadi kekuatan Sekiryutei, Issei!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak lupa bagaimana aku, Saji? Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku, apapun yang kuimpikan, pasti menjadi kenyataan."

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Wyvern berwarna merah menggandakan kekuatannya, lalu...

[TransferTransferTransferTransferTransferTransferTransferTransfer]

Setiap wyvern mengirimkan semua kekuatan yang telah digandakan ke tubuh Sekiryutei. Kekuatan Issei yang telah teruras hingga hampir habis akibat api hitam kini kembali pada kondisi maksimal.

Namun lagi-lagi separuh kekuatan itu hilang dan dikirim ke tubuh Saji. Tentakel hitam masih menempel, tak akan bisa diputus kecuali oleh pedang suci.

"Sebanyak apapun kau menyerap kekuatanku, itu tidak ada artinya bagi Sekiryutei yang sanggup menggandakan kekuatan hingga tanpa batas. Rasakan ini!"

Wyvern merah terbang dan menyusun diri di depan Issei membentuk suatu garis lurus.

 **Dragon Shot**

Issei menembakkan aura hijau dalam jumlah besar.

Pada saat bersamaan, Saji juga menembakkan aura demonic dalam jumlah sama, seperti dragon shot namun versi hitam. Ia mengembalikan semua kekuatan yang ia curi tadi.

Sesaat sebelum kedua tembakan itu bertemu, dragon shot hijau dari Issei melewati beberapa wyvern merah yang telah menyusun diri dalam jalur lurus tembakan.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Serangan Issei yang telah melewati wyvern meningkat daya rusaknya, dilipat gandakan setiap melewati wyvern merah. Dragon Shot pun berubah menjadi begitu besar.

DON!

Dragon shot hitam dari Saji pecah begitu saja setelah digilas dragon shot hijau dari Sekiryutei.

Syuuuttt.

Saji terbang cepat di udara sehingga berhasil menghindari dragon shot.

"Berbelok lah!"

Bersama teriakan Issei, tembakan dragon shot yang telah melewati saji bergerak melengkung dan kembali menuju targetnya.

Saji terbang akrobatik untuk menghindari laju dragon shot, ia berhasil meski sangat menyusahkan. Kecepatannya terbang tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga sulit lolos dari kejaran Dragon shot.

Sekali dragon shot menyasar dan berhasil dihindari saji dengan memutar tubuhnya, namun...

[Reflect]

Suatu suara dikeluarkan ketika Dragon Shot mengenai wyvern berwarna putih. Lalu memantulkan dragon shot yang Issei tembakan sembari menciptakan sebuah dinding cahaya.

Pyaarrrr...

Dan tembakan yang dipantulkan itu berhasil mengenai Saji. Meski hanya menyerempet bahunya, tapi cukup untuk menghancurkan armor hitam pada bagian itu.

Itulah semua kemampuan dari wyvern yang diciptakan Issei. Dua kemampuan dari Ddraig yaitu Boost dan Transfer, serta dua kemampuan dari Albion yakni Divide dan Reflect.

Itulah teknik baru yang Issei ciptakan dari kekuatan Albion yang telah ia serap, teknik yang hanya dimiliki olehnya sebagai pemilik kekuatan dari Kaisar Naga Merah, Sekiryutei masa kini yang tak dimiliki oleh seorangpun Sekiryutei dari masa lalu.

Namun itu belum selesai.

Dragon shot yang menyerempat Saji tadi masih melaju lurus. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada banyak wyvern berwarna putih yang terbang lincah mengelilingi Saji pada jarak dekat.

[ReflectReflectReflectReflectReflectReflectReflectReflect]

Dragon shot mengenai salah satu wyvern. Dipantulkan lalu mengenai wyvern putih lainnya untuk dipantulkan lagi sehingga mengurung Saji dalam lintasan dragon shot berbentuk bola. Saji dipastikan tidak bisa kabur lagi, dan ia akan menerima serangan Issei secara telak.

Sebelum serangan menghancurkan targetnya, Issei berucap dengan nada lirih. "Maafkan aku Saji. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku mempunyai impian sendiri yang harus aku wujudkan."

Saji yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, terpaksa membiarkan dirinya terkurung dalam serangan massal, "Begitu yaaa? sepertinya memang mustahil bagiku dan Vritra menang dari Naga Surgawi. Tapi kalah darimu tidak membuatku sedih, malah aku bahagia bisa bertarung melawanmu sampai seperti ini." Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah frustasi, pasrah menerima serangan Issei.

Apakah memang impian Genshirou Saji hanya sampai disini?

Sekejap kemudian, Saji bersama armor hitamnya ditelan oleh ledakan dahsyat berwarna merah crimson. Warna langit cerah siang haripun berubah menjadi crimson selama setengah menit akibat saking kuatnya ledakan yang tercipta.

Tubuh Saji yang penuh luka, tanpa armor hitam dan hanya menyisakan pakaian sobek, jatuh bebas ke tanah. Disaat ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Sebuah pesan untuk Issei.

Sebelum mencapai tanah, tubuh itupun berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya, ditransfer keluar arena Rating Game.

' _Pion kedua Sona Sitri-sama, Genshirou Saji pemilik kekuatan Raja Naga Vritra, telah dikalahkan oleh pion dari Rias Gremory-sama, Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei._ '

.

Seorang gadis muda berkacamata duduk tenang membaca buku di gazebo samping perpustakaan kota. Letaknya persis di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan dari dahan pohon besar. Saat siang terik begini, memang paling nyaman bagi seorang kutu buku menghabiskan waktu bersama setumpuk buku tebal di perpustakaan Kota Kuoh.

Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara ledakan dan robohnya bangunan, suara kencang bertalu-talu saling menyahut seolah tanpa henti, hasil dari pertarungan para iblis di sudut lain kota. Namun itu sama sekali tak menganggu aktifitasnya. Hal itu berkat sebuah benda ajaib yang sangat hebat, berwarna putih kecil dan tersambung dengan benda berbentuk segi empat. Benda yang membuat setiap kepala bergoyang dengan irama khas. Benda itu terpasang di telinga, dan disebut dengan nama ...

Earphone!?

Gadis kecil tadi adalah pewaris tahta keluarga bangsawan Sitri. Nama lengkapnya Sona Sitri.

Sona melepas earphone yang menempel di kupingnya manakala suasana sudah tenang dari getaran dan suara gaduh pertarungan, namun ia merasakan jelas hawa kedatangan sembilan orang makhluk berjenis iblis menuju tempatnya bersantai. Sembilan orang itu berhenti pada jarak sepuluh meter darinya.

Sona melirik dari ekor matanya, sedangkan wajahnya tetap fokus pada buku.

"Ahaaaaa, kukira akan lebih lama, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Selamat telah mengalahkan semua budak-budakku, Rias."

"Terima kasih. Langsung saja, aku ingin menagih janjimu. Ceritakan tentang semua yang kau rahasiakan padaku sehingga kita bisa seperti dahulu lagi."

Yah, maksud Rias tentang kesepakatan antar mereka. Sona harus menceritakan semua yang ia sembunyikan dari Rias, terutama tentang identitas Naruto dan Hinata serta apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia kerjakan.

Sona meletakkan buku yang ia baca lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Ia menghadap ke arah posisi Rias berdiri. "Itu kalau kau menang 'kan?"

"Sona, lihat kondisimu. Kau hanya tersisa sendirian. Apa dengan kekuatanmu saja, kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan kami bersembilan, atau setidaknya mengalahkan diriku agar kau memang?"

Sona mendesahkan nafas panjang. Wajahnya yang biasa datar kini tampak ekspresif, namun menunjukkan ekpresi lelah dan malas. "Kau masih seperti dulu. Begitu mudahnya kau terseret arus taktik yang kubuat, padahal taktik yang kugunakan sangat sederhana."

"Hah?" alis Rias tertaut.

Akeno menepuk pundak Raja-nya. "Buchou, kau terlalu terbawa perasaan karena tantangan pertarungan langsung dari Kaichou sehingga melupakan aturan dasar permainan catur."

"Memangnya apa yang kulupakan?"

"Ini situasi remis."

"Apa?" Rias memekik. Dia menoleh pada Sona sebentar dan langsung tersadar bahwa sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menggenggam kemenangan.

Permainan akan berakhir seri.

Sona hanya tersisa sendiri, ia tak memiliki satupun bidak lagi untuk digerakkan. Selain itu ia dalam posisi _stalemate_ dimana dia tak punya apa-apa untuk melawan, dan ia sendiripun juga tidak bisa melakukan gerakan. Tim lawannya lengkap semua bidak tanpa kurang satupun, sedang mengancamnya dengan serangan masing-masing yang bisa mendepak dirinya dari arena Rating Game dengan mudah.

Rias mungkin seimbang dengan Sona, tapi bagaimana dengan Sekiryutei? Pedang Suci Ex-Durandal, Pedang Suci Iblis milik Kiba beserta replika pedang legenda iblis lainnya, senjutsu api putih pemurnian, Raikou atau halilintar suci, dan lain-lainnya. Apa mungkin Sona bisa lolos dari semua itu?

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sona mengulas senyum simpul di bibirnya, "Jadi sudah berakhir kan? Kurasa kita harus puas dengan hasil seri. Masing-masing tim kita akan mendapat point sepuluh dari pertandingan ini."

Rias pun sontak menjadi gusar. Tidak terpikir sedikitpun olehnya akan hasil ini.

Padahal bagi banyak orang hasil pertarungan ini akan sangat mudah diprediksi. Pertarungan langsung antar setiap pemain, yang jelas-jelas secara statistik, setiap pemain dari Tim Gremory unggul dari segi kekuatan, kecepatan, stamina, dan pengalaman dari pertarungan nyata melawan orang jahat. Semua itu hampir tidak memberikan peluang sedikitpun bagi Tim Sitri untuk menang.

Pada akhirnya, jika setiap anggota maju terlebih dahulu, maka satu persatu akan tumbang hingga menyisakan Sona seorang diri sebagai King.

Kelanjutan permainan pada kondisi remis tergantung pada kesepakatan. Apakah kedua tim sepakat membawa pulang hasil imbang, dengan capaian masing-masing 10 point untuk setiap tim? Ini sudah menjadi aturan dalam permainan catur sebagai pondasi pertarungan Rating Game.

Rias menunduk lesu. Timnya diunggulkan secara statistik, namun terpaksa harus pulang dengan hasil imbang. Dimata orang-orang diluar sana, ini sama saja artinya dia kalah dari Sona.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku setu-"

Sedikit lagi permainan benar-benar akan berakhir seri, andai saja Sona tak memotong ucapan Rias.

"Kalau kau mau, Rias. Sebagai pihak yang dalam posisi _stalemate_ , aku memberimu pilihan lain. Kalau sepakat, permainan ini mungkin tidak akan berakhir seri."

"Apa maumu, Sona? Apa kau ingin kita bertarung satu lawan satu." kata Rias menerka.

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu."

"Tunggu!" Rossweisse tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan antara Sona dengan Rias. Ia menatap lurus tepat ke mata Sona, "Kau, apa kau berencana untuk menang dengan _double-score_?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sensei." Issei bertanya dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Aturan tambahan ini hanya dijelaskan pada _Technical Meeting_ ketika pesta pembukaan. Aku mendengar dari tim lain kalau seorang King yang telah kehilangan semua bidak berada pada kondisi _stalemate_ yang mana bidak lawannya masih lengkap satu set, maka akan mendapat _double-score_ 80 point jika sanggup membalik keadaan, menjatuhkan King lawan, dan menang."

"Ya, itu benar." Rias berhasil menyusun kepingan-kepingan ingatannya. Pada saat TM ia memang kurang memperhatikan, itu disebabkan pikirannya penuh karena kondisi Issei yang sekarat akibat tindak asusila yang diperbuatnya.

Sona melanjutkan penjelasan Rossweisse. "Aturan tambahan ini hanya berlaku untuk fase grup yang memakai sistem point. Dan hanya diberlakukan untuk pertandingan pertama yang mencapai kondisi remis dari total enam pertandingan dalam setiap grup. Dengan aturan itu, jika aku berhasil mendapat _double-score_ maka aku akan diuntungkan pada pertandingan fase grup selanjutnya melawan tim lain karena lebih leluasa mengorbankan bidak agar menang, aku tidak perlu lagi menang dengan point besar untuk mendapatkan posisi aman. Untuk tim tipe teknik sepertiku yang seringkali mengorbankan bidak dalam menjalankan taktik, ini hal yang sangat penting."

Sekarang semua sudah mengerti situasinya. Permainan tidak akan berakhir draw, tapi di tentukan oleh pertarungan antar Raja.

Rias menatap Sona dengan ekspresi serius lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Apa kau berpikir bisa menang melawanku satu lawan satu, Sona? Kalau aku yang menang, maka dengan masih adanya satu set bidak lengkap, aku akan meraih _full-score_ 40 point."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Sebenarnya kalau kau ingin memastikan kemenanganmu, Rias, kau bisa mengerahkan semua bidak-bidakmu juga untuk mengalahkanku."

"Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau kami mengeroyokmu? Aku sendirian saja sudah cukup." Rias lalu menoleh kearah pada budaknya yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Kalian semua, tunggu di belakang saja!"

"Tapi Buchou." Akeno menyuarakan protes, bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Rias tapi kemenangan sudah didepan mata, dan ia tak ingin mempertaruhkannya begitu saja.

"Mengertilah, Akeno."

Rias adalah tipe orang keras kepala yang tak akan berhenti biarpun diperingatkan.

"Buchou, kalau aku merasakan kau dalam bahaya, maka aku akan maju untuk membantumu. Aku tak akan mendengarkan keegoisanmu. Menjadi juara Rating Game bukan hanya impianmu, tapi juga impian kita semua. Apapun yang terjadi, tim kita harus memang."

"..."

Rias tak merespon kata-kata tegas dari Issei. Semua budak Rias tak bersuara lagi, sepenuhnya menyerahkan keputusan ini pada Raja mereka.

Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Gasper, Rossweisse, Koneko, dan Issei berjalan mundur. Mengambil tempat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sedangkan Sona dan Rias yang akan bertarung mengambil posisi berhadapan di halaman perpustakaan.

Sona nampak tenang, begitu pula dengan Rias. Pertarungan antara dua teman baik segera dimulai.

Air berkumpul di sekitar Sona dan perlahan membentuk sesuatu. Ini bukan jumlah air yang wajar. Melihat lebih cermat, air sepertinya terkumpul dari bawah tanah yang penuh dengan saluran pipa air ledeng. Keluarga Sitri memang terkenal akan spesialisasinya pada sihir air.

Sedangkan Rias menciptakan peluru sihir _Power of Destruction_. Serangan yang menghancurkan lawan. Tanpa ragu ragu, Rias menembakkan peluru-peluru sihir ke arah Sona. Jumlah pelurunya nyaris seperti senapan mesin.

Peluru-peluru itu hanya seukuran bola pingpong, namun sangat terasa sihir dengan kemurnian tinggi di setiap tembakannya.

Zabun, Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Sona memanipulasi air dan membentuknya menjadi dinding, menghentikan serangan Rias. Air milik Sona lenyap ketika bersentuhan dengan Power of Destruction. Namun masih ada banyak air yang Sona miliki karena dia mengumpulkannya dari pipa-pipa ledeng seluruh kota Kuoh.

Tepat ketika dinding air sudah turun, nampak Sona mengacungkan kedua tangannya dengan pose menembak menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Baiklah, Rias. Akan kutunjukkan teknik airku padamu."

 **Water Style: Double Automatic Pistol Technique**

Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata...

Sona menembakkan peluru-peluru air bertekanan tinggi secara beruntun tanpa henti. Intensitasnya jauh lebih tinggi daripada tembakan power of destruction yang dilakukan Rias tadi.

Rias berhasil bertahan dengan lingkaran sihir tipe barrier. Namun beberapa peluru air yang meleset terus melaju hingga mengenai batang pohon maupun dinding bangunan di belakang Rias. Ada banyak lubang kecil yang sangat dalam tercipta di tempat-tempat itu. Sungguh mengerikan, jika terkena kepala maka siapapun akan mati karena kepadatan peluru air sama proyektil peluru asli dari senjata api.

Merasa serangannya belum cukup, Sona menggunakan sebagian besar air yang ia kumpulkan.

 **Water Style: Animal Transformation Technique**

Sona mentransformasi semua air tersebut dengan sihir, mengubahnya menjadi banyak elang yang terbang di udara, ular yang melata di tanah, singa ganas, para serigala yang berkumpul bersama, dan beberapa naga raksasa. Semua hewan itu menyerang dari berbagai sisi, seolah mereka memiliki pikiran sendiri seperti sedang memburu mangsa.

Tersenyum dengan berani, Rias melakukan kompresi tingkat tinggi pada _Power of Destruction_ _-_ nya dan membuat peluru peluru sihir tak terhitung banyaknya di udara. Apapun yang tak punya kekuatan akan lenyap seketika oleh satu tembakan itu. Sampai bisa mengkompresi semua itu, sepertinya level Rias dalam menggunakan kekuatan _Power of Destruction_ sudah mampu disejajarkan dengan para iblis berdarah murni pemuka keluarga Great King Bael.

Kedua teman itu handal dari segi kualitas sihir. Mereka sama-sama petarung Tipe-Wizard murni. Namun melihat lebih seksama, Rias unggul dalam aspek kekuatan sedangkan Sona unggul dalam teknik.

BAAAAANNGGG!

Ledakan hebat tercipta ketika serangan Sona dan Rias bertemu. Asap dari uap mengepul-ngepul di udara.

Karena mulai mendapati kesulitan bergerak di darat akibat hilangnya jarak pandang, Rias membuka sayap iblisnya lebar-lebar. Dengan satu kali kepakan, dia langsung meluncur ke udara. Namun...

 **Water Sealing Chains Technique**

Brakkk!

Rias terpaksa harus merelakan tubuhnya terhempas ke daratan karena di tarik oleh air yang membentuk rantai.

Asap memudar hingga menyisakan pemandangan memilukan dimana Rias terbelenggu oleh rantai yang terbuat dari air. Kaki, tangan, perut, dada hingga leher dibelit oleh rantai. Meski terbuat dari air, namun karena dikendalikan oleh sihir, air itu menjadi kuat layaknya kawat baja. Tubuh Rias dipaksa berdiri dan menempel pada tiang berbentuk salib yang juga terbuat dari air. Rias seperti seseorang yang hendak dieksekusi mati.

Rupanya, saling hantam kekuatan sihir tadi hanyalah pengalihan Sona untuk menciptakan ledakan yang menghalangi jarak pandang, sehingga dia memiliki waktu menyiapkan teknik pengekang untuk memerangkap Rias.

Suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

Rias tidak terluka karena belum menerima serangan langsung, akan tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia merasa kekuatannya secara perlahan dihisap oleh rantai-rantai yang membelenggunya. Hingga sampai dimana dirinya tak bisa lagi melepaskan kekuatan sihir. Fungsi rantai ciptaan Sona, Rias rasakan efeknya persis seperti rantai Gleipnir yang pernah timnya gunakan untuk mengekang Serigala Fenrir.

Karena fungsi pengekang dari rantai yang cukup kompleks, Sona perlu waktu untuk merumuskan formula sihirnya yang sangat rumit. Makaya sebelum teknik ini digunakan, harus melakukan pengalihan dahulu.

"Kurasa sudah berakhir, Rias. Lebih baik kau menyerah."

"Tidak akan. Tidak ada kata menyerah yang akan keluar dari mulutku selama aku hidup."

Rias berusaha berontak meski itu sia-sia, yang ada malah rantai semakin kuat membelenggu dan membelit tubuhnya.

Sona menggeleng, "Pilihan yang kurang bijak."

Ctek.

Setelah Sona menjentikkan jari, di permukaan tanah basah dekat Rias berada muncul lingkaran sihir kecil yang mengeluarkan beberapa buah gelembung, mirip seperti gelembung sabun seukuran bola tenis. Terbang ke atas dengan pelan disekitar tubuh Rias. Kemudian gelembung-gelembung itu menempel di kulit Sang Heiress Keluarga Gremory.

 **Boil Release: Bubble Steam Technique**

PlopPlopPlopPlopPlop.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRKKKKKHHHHH...!"

Gelembung-gelembung itu pecah dan mengeluarkan uap air yang luar biasa panas diiringi dengan suara teriakan memilukan yang nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga. Tergambar derita yang sarat akan rasa sakit bersama suara itu, suara raungan Rias.

Kulit Rias dimana gelembung tadi pecah melepuh hingga berdarah seperti bekas luka bakar. Di tangan, kaki, leher, bahkan wajah, semua bagian tubuh itu melepuh seperti terkena zat asam yang sangat korosif.

Sebuah serangan yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Meskipun luka yang ditimbulkan tidak fatal pun tidak menyerang organ vital, akan tetapi kesadaran otak Rias diserang oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa sehingga meninggalkan trauma mental yang sangat berat. Itu tipe serangan yang sangat sesuai untuk spesifikasi Sona Sitri sebagai petarung Tipe Wizard yang condong ke Teknik.

Bubble steam atau gelembung uap panas adalah derivatisasi sihir air yang dikembangkan oleh Sona sendiri menjadi teknik original miliknya. Keluarga Sitri adalah iblis-iblis yang ahli dalam spesialisasi sihir elemen air, namun ada beberapa orang yang mampu mengembangkan sihir khusus tingkat lanjut sebagai turunan dari sihir utama berbasis elemen air tersebut. Serafall Leviathan salah satunya, ia adalah pengguna sihir elemen es terbaik dan terhebat di Underworld hingga menjadikannya sebagai salah satu Maou. Lalu saat ini, telah lahir teknik sihir elemen terbaru yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, yakni sihir elemen didih.

Sepasang kakak adik yang sangat hebat, yang diberkahi dengan sihir tingkat lanjut yang berlawanan. Sang kakak dengan sihir elemen es, sedangkan sang adik dengan sihir elemen didih. Meski keduanya berlawanan, tetapi tetap berasal dari elemen pokok yang sama yaitu air.

"Sepertinya seranganku tadi belum cukup untuk mengeluarkanmu paksa dari arena Rating Game ini, Rias."

Meski sangat menyakitkan, serangan Sona tadi tidaklah menimbulkan kerusakan fisik yang parah sehingga mempengaruhi fungsi faal tubuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menciptakan lebih banyak gelembung seperti tadi."

Para budak Rias yang berkumpul di depan perpustakaan menjadi sangat panik. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan diam saja melihat Raja-nya disiksa seperti itu.

Seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi, Issei pertama kali maju untuk membantu Rias lepas dari Sona.

Baru selangkah Issei bergerak, Sona lebih dulu mengantisipasi.

 **Multiple Water Clone Technique**

Sona menggunakan massa air untuk menduplikasi dirinya sendiri. Empat tubuh kloningan persis sama dengan Sona yang asli tercipta. Keempatnya bergerak cepat menuju posisi masing-masing, lalu membuat lingkaran sihir yang menghubungkan keempatnya dalam bidang berbentuk persegi dimana satu kloning di setiap sudutnya.

 **Barrier: Four Oceanblue Boiling Water Formation**

Sebuah penghalang berbentuk kubus tercipta di tengah halaman perpustakaan kota, setiap rusuk kubus panjangnya 25 meter. Ukuran yang cukup untuk memuat Sona dan Rias leluasa melakukan apapun di dalamnya. Kekkainya berwarna biru laut, terdiri dari satu lapis dimana kloning Sona yang mempertahankan kepadatan kekkai berada dibagian dalam sehingga aman terhadap serangan musuh dari luar.

Namun kekkai itu tidak menghentikan langkah Issei. Dirinya yang masih menggunakan armor crimson mengalirkan kekuatan dalam jumlah besar ke tangan kanan.

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Buuuaaaggg.

Suara debam dari tinju kasar terdengar cukup keras. Tapi itu tak sedikitpun meruntuhkan kekkai yang begitu kuat tersebut. Entah dengan formula sihir apa Sona menciptakannya.

Buuuggg.

Buuumpp

Duuuaakkk.

Berkali-kali Issei meninju kekkai ciptaan Sona, namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Solid Impact Booster tampak sangat lemah, jauh berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Ddraig, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmuuuu!"

Issei berteriak, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

"Ddraaaaaiig!"

"Ddraig? K-kau, kau dimana?"

Selain dipenuhi rasa khawatir akan kondisi Rias, Issei juga kebingungan karena kehilangan kontak dengan Ddraig.

"K-kenapa?" Issei bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, meski ia tahu tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun.

Sona yang berada didalam Kekkai menjawab pertanyaan Issei dengan tenang. "Saji melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik."

"Huh?"

"Coba lihat bola kristal hijau di armormu!"

Issei menatap bola kristal di gauntlet lengan kirinya. Perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai ia menyadari bahwa bola kristal itu dikotori oleh noda-noda hitam pada bagian intinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Dengar Issei! Strategiku ini sudah direncakan sejak awal. Kau dan Saji sengaja kuberikan kesempatan bertarung sampai puas, tapi tujuan utama Saji menempelkan tentakel hitam _Absorption Line_ bukan untuk menyerap kekuatanmu melainkan untuk menyalurkan kutukan api hitam ke dalam inti _Boosted Gear_. Untuk Naga Surgawi macam Ddraig hal itu tak akan berarti apa-apa, dia bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah, tapi perlu sedikit waktu. Dan selama waktu itu, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryutei, begitu pula dengan kekuatan Hakuryuukou yang telah kau serap. Armor cirmsonmu yang sekarang, tak lebih dari sekedar kostum belaka. Pun dengan kekuatanmu, tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis kelas bawah. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menembus kekkai milikku."

Issei sekarang mengerti. Sona menjelaskannya dengan detail, dan ia ingat apa pesan Saji saat jatuh bebas ke tanah sebelum ditransfer keluar arena.

' _Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku kecewa karena kekalahan ini, tapi aku senang bisa mengantarkan kemenangan untuk Kaichou. Sejak awal, kekalahan Tim Gremory telah ditentukan._ '

"Oooouuuchh!"

Issei sontak mundur, kostum armor crimson berasap pada bagian lengan yang ia gunakan untuk meninju kekkai. Setelah melepas armornya, ia mendapati bahwa kulit tangannya melepuh akibat terkena suhu tinggi. Hal itu karena kekkai yang diciptakan Sona terbuat dari air mendidih yang sangat panas, yang akan merebus benda organik dan makhluk hidup hingga matang dalam sekejap. Nampak jelas terlihat adanya uap-uap air yang dilepas dari permukaan kekkai. Efeknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekkai api yang menghanguskan apapun yang menyentuhnya.

Mungkin, emosi dan kekhawatiran Issei terhadap Rias tadi membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit itu.

Akeno, Xenovia, dan budak-budak lainnya merengsek maju demi menyelamatkan Rias.

"Stop!"

Sona mengeluarkan suara peringatan, membuat pada budak Rias berhenti.

"Tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sia-sia, apalagi membahayakan diri sendiri dan Raja kalian."

Para budak Rias berhenti bukan karena peringatan Sona. Mereka semua adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak bisa diperingatkan. Akan tetapi karena ucapan Sona yang memang benar adanya.

Kekkai tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan serangan biasa. Perlu suatu serangan yang sangat kuat untuk menghancurkannya, namun itu mungkin akan membahayakan Rias yang ada didalamnya. Raikou atau halilintar suci milik Akeno dan meriam sihir Rossweisse terlalu berbahaya jika digunakan.

Selain itu, kekkai yang terbuat dari air tersebut punya kemampuan untuk membiaskan cahaya, sehingga orang diluar tidak akan dapat menentukan posisi orang didalamnya secara pasti. Sekarang saja, tubuh Sona dan Rias nampak terbalik dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas dari sudut pandang Kiba dan lainnya. Menggunakan pedang suci Ex-Durandal maupun pedang Iblis oleh Xenovia dan Kiba untuk membelah kekkai sangat beresiko karena bisa saja mengenai Rias.

Dan satu lagi, kekkai terbuat dari air mendidih yang sangat panas. Serangan fisik secara langsung hanya akan membuat pelakunya mati seperti kepiting yang direbus hidup-hidup. Koneko, tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Pun dengan Gasper dan Asia yang hanya berguna sebagai support.

Sona, memang telak. Kekuatan barunya, sihir elemen didih mengejutkan semua orang.

"Aaaaarrrrrkkkhh...!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar raungan teriakan kesakitan yang dialami Rias.

Sona mungkin menggunakan gelembung-gelembung uap panas untuk menyiksa Rias lagi, membuat kulitnya melepuh dan berlubang. Anggap saja ini permainan kecil, untuk menunjukkan siapa yang di atas.

Ini lah Sona yang sekarang. Dia berkembang sama baiknya dengan Rias. Jika _hand to hand_ saling menyerang dengan sihir, bisa dipastikan Rias dengan _Power of Destruction-_ nya yang akan menang. Namun kemenangan tidak hanya tentang kekuatan, tapi juga taktik dan teknik. Serangan sihir Sona lebih inferior dibanding _Power of Destruction_ , namun karena Sona memiliki lebih banyak variasi serangan dan teknik, ia mampu membuat Rias tak berdaya.

Secara fisik, luka yang dialami Rias tidaklah parah. Cukup dengan sihir penyembuh Sacred Gear _Twillight Healling_ Asia apalagi Air Mata Phoenix, maka akan langsung sembuh. Hanya saja rasa sakit akibat uap panas itu lah yang membuat Rias meraung-raung kesakitan.

Sistem Game tidak akan mengeluarkan Rias dari arena sampai luka yang diterima tubuhnya mencapai level bahaya. Buktinya, Sona masih bisa sesuka hati menyerang psikis Rias.

Semua budak Rias pun juga tak berdaya, frustasi karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Raja mereka. Sona melakukan serangan yang tidak hanya melukai tubuh lawannya tetapi juga menekan mental hingga meninggalkan trauma psikis.

Tidak ada alat ukur kesehatan mental dalam sistem Rating Game. Sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada pemain yang dikeluarkan dari arena selama tidak mendapat luka fisik serius, meski mereka menjadi gila sekalipun akibat serangan psikis. Bagi Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, ini merupakan pukulan telak untuknya sebagai pencipta Rating Game. Sistem keamanan Rating Game bagi banyak orang masih kurang. Pada Rating Game di masa depan, tentu ini akan menjadi topik bahasan utama.

Sona menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Sudah cukup, aku buka orang sadis. Akan kuselesaikan dengan ini."

Sang Heiress Keluarga Sitri menciptakan banyak sekali lingkaran sihir di permukaan tanah di dalam kekkai buatannya. Setiap lingkaran sihir secara kontinyu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung uap panas bertekanan super-tinggi. Jika gelembung pecah, tidak hanya mengeluarkan percikap uap panas tetapi juga menciptakan gelombang kejut dari ledakan yang mampu merusak struktur tulang.

Jumlah gelembung yang muncul luar biasa banyak. Sona bahkan keluar dari dalam kekkai meninggalkan Rias bersama jutaan gelembung uap panas yang siap meledak.

 **Boil Release: Mutually Multiplying Explosive Bubble Steam**

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!

Kekkai yang mulanya berbentuk kubus, menggembung akibat kuatnya ledakan dari gelembung-gelembung uap panas.

Ledakan tidak berhenti dalam sekejap, namun terus terjadi selama beberapa saat. Gelembung pertama yang meledak, akan memicu ledakan dari gelembung uap yang lainnya, begitu seterusnya hingga semuanya habis. Ada jutaan gelembung yang menunggu antrian untuk giliran, maka perlu waktu lebih dari satu menit hingga ledakan usai. Kekkai yang mengurung target, membuat efek ledakan tidak keluar sia-sia dan merusak lingkungan, namun terpusat hanya di dalam saja sehingga kerusakannya semakin hebat.

Mari sedikit merenung. Saji berkata kalau ia dilatih secara ekstrim oleh monster gurita berbadan banteng, bijuu ekor delapan. Artinya Naruto lah yang yang bertanggung jawab atas kekuatan Tim Sitri. Maka hal yang sama pasti juga berlaku untuk Sona. Teknik-teknik yang digunakan Sona untuk melawan Rias adalah teknik umum yang digunakan oleh para shinobi. Jelas Sona tidak sedikitpun menggunakan teknik ninja selama pertarungan, tetapi Sona yang jenius sanggup menciptakan formula sihir rumit untuk mengkonversi ide dan konsep ninjutsu menjadi sihir iblis.

Ketika ledakan berhenti, terdengar suara pengumuman terakhir.

' _Kekalahan te_ _lah di_ _konfirmasi. Kemenangan_ _dengan raihan double-score_ _bagi_ _Sona Sitri_ _-sama_ _._ '

.

 **-A Hidden Place at Underworld-**

Entah di manapun tempat ini berada, yang dapat diketahui bahwa sekarang masih siang hari. Langit ungu kelam dari Underworld bersih dari gumpalan-gumpana kapas putih raksasa.

Seorang gadis mungil berkacamata dengan potongan tambut sebahu, yang dikawal oleh sepasang suami istri, baru saja tiba di tempat ini. Tujuannya untuk menemui seseorang, orang tua legenda yang paling dicari-cari di seluruh dunia. Mereka berdiri menghadap orang tua yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengangkat gelas berisi minuman beralkohol.

Orang tua itu, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk tenang di pangkuan Rizevim. Penampilannya seperti anak kelas 1 SMP, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam ala gothic lolita. Dia lah perwujudan dari Sang Ketidakbatasan, Uroboros Dragon, Ophis.

"Hei, bisakah kalian pergi! Siangku yang indah ini terganggu oleh nafas kalian, tahu." kata Rizevim dengan tangan dikibaskan seperti tengah mengusir lalat.

"Kurasa tidak, _ttebayou!_ "

"Baiklah baiklaaaaah. Jadi apa mau kalian tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Kami kangen padamu, Pak Tua pedofil." jawabnya dengan senyum miring.

Ctakk.

Ejekan itu menciptakan urat kekesalan di dahi Rizevim yang tampan.

Tapi ejekan itu sangat lah tepat, sebab sangat menjengkelkan melihat ada orang tua yang memangku gadis kecil sambil memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Katakan itu lagi, maka aku pensiun. Kalian lakukan saja sendiri rencananya!"

Sementara wanita berambut indigo panjang nampak santai, si gadis berkacama malah menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian! Kita ini bukan teman, jangan berkelakar seperti tadi!"

"Unyohohohohooo~~~." Rizevim tertawa lepas, ""Oke. Aku hanya heran karena kau langsung ke sini begitu Rating Game selesai. Dan kita sudah sepakat kan, bahwa aku yang menjalankan rencana dan kalian membantu dengan memberikan Lilith-chan ini padaku, jadi percayakan semuanya padaku dan kalian tunggu hasilnya saja."

"Terserahku mau apa." jawab si gadis enteng tanpa ekspresi. "Kami kesini karena dari informasi yang kami dapat mengatakan kalau kau ingin merampas sesuatu yang sangat besar."

"Ah, itu benar, Ojou-chan."

"Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan kami?" tanya si wanita berambut panjang to the point.

Ya, ini lah alasan sebenarnya tiga anak muda ini datang kemari. Tujuan Rizevim adalah apa yang mereka inginkan, jadi mereka ingin memastikan kalau proyek pak tua Lucifer itu berjalan lancar.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki orang lain yang lebih baik dari kalian untuk memuluskan rencanaku."

"Hm?" alis si gadis berkacamata mengkerut.

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya, terdengar serta merta dengan hawa kehadiran yang sangat tipis.

"Halooooo, maaf menganggu."

Ketika berbalik, dia mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal. "K-kau!"

"Terkejut, eh?"

Cukup hanya tiga detik dan si gadis berkacamata kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya, "Sang Juara. Jadi kau pengkhianat huh?"

"Ah, sebagai sesama pengkhianat, tidak sepantasnya kita saling ejek, Sona Sitri-sama. Tapi aku tidak suka disebut pengkhianat, aku hanya ingin melayani 'Lucifer' yang sebenarnya. Bagi iblis sejati, nama Lucifer adalah mutlak."

"Tch."

Sona kembali menghadap Rizevim. "Apa kau akan melaksanakan rencana itu saat pertandingan Rating Game empat hari lagi?"

"Ya."

"Hm, itu kan bertepatan dengan pertandingan Rating Game dari Grup G? Tim Diodora Astaroth Vs Sairaorg Bael. Seluruh Fraksi Maou Lama yang tersisa akan melakukan kudeta pada hari itu, artinya kau akan bergerak di balik kehebohan orang lain, benar kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Teman-teman sejawatku yang kolot itu hanya memikirkan impian mereka yang tidak jelas, jadi tak masalah kalau mereka kumanfaatkan. Ohyohyohyohyohyoooo..."

.

.

.

 **-Tepes Territory, Rumania-**

Sebuah berkas siluet hitam dari sesosok tubuh bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan bayangan merah yang sangat panjang. Bayangan itu membentuk garis lurus patah-patah akibat gerakan zig-zag menuju sebuah bangunan kastil.

Pyaaarrrrr.

Kaca jendela yang terletak di lantai 4 disamping koridor pecah akibat dihantam sesuatu yang bergerak cepat tadi.

Rupanya itu sesosok tubuh, dan tampak kalau pendaratannya tidak mulus. Entah sengaja atau memang dia tidak mahir menlakukan proses landing yang benar dan tepat.

Bayangan hitam-merah berbentuk sayap, perwujudan nyata dari darah makhluk itu, kembali kedalam tubuh pemiliknya, seseorang bergender wanita.

Dia... Seras Victoria.

Vampire super yang mengabdikan dirinya sebagai pelayan Alucard Sang Vampir Legendaris, vampire terkuat yang pernah ada.

"Itteeeeiiii."

Seras mengaduh sambil berusaha berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor akibat pendaratan yang tidak mulus tadi.

"Seras!"

Terdengar pekikan seorang dari ujung koridor tempat Seras mendarat. Dia mendekat perlahan.

Seras menatap orang itu sejenak. Ia sangat kenal sosok itu, orang yang sangat dihormati di kalangan Vampir.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Ratu. Maaf kalau saya mengejutkan anda." ucap Seras sambil membungkuk hormat.

Di belakang Ratu Carmilla, berdiri pelayan setianya. Elmenhilde Galnstein.

"Tak apa, kebetulan kau ada disini. Ayo ikut bersamaku." Ratu Carmilla melanjutkan jalannya. Elmenhilde serta merta mengikuti dibelakang.

Seras yang mendapat perintah itu, juga ikut berjalan. Dia heran melihat wajah Ratu Carmilla yang nampak panik dan khawatir. Apalagi cukup aneh bagi seorang Ratu dari wilayah Carmilla bertandang ke kastil Tepes di luar acara resmi.

"Maaf, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi, Seras."

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk urusan apa anda kemari, Seras-sama?" Elmen yang penasaran tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Aku membawakan ini."

Seras menunjukkan sebuah benda berupa cawan emas yang bersinar.

"I-itu... Holy Grail?" Elmen nampak terkejut, mungkin baru pertama kali melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Seras.

"Ya. Kakashi-kun menyerahkan ini padaku untuk dikembalikan pada Valerie-sama. Pihak Konoha menetapi janjinya akan kesepakatan yang kita buat dengan mereka."

Ratu Carmilla mengatakan komentarnya, "Orang-orang Konoha itu memang bisa dipercaya. Aku mampu menyadari itu hanya dengan sekali melihat mereka. Manusia-manusia dari dunia lain itu memang baik, berbeda sekali dengan para iblis dan makhluk supranatural lainnya."

Elmen mengangguk setuju.

Tiga orang perempuan itupun terus berjalan tanpa bersuara lagi.

Bercerita tentang bagaimana hubungan Konoha dan Bangsa Vampir Rumania terbentuk, itu tidak lepas dari keberadaan Holy Grail sebagai pusaka suci peninggalan The God of Bible yang telah mati.

Bermula dari kedatangan Alucard yang tak disangka-sangka untuk meminta bantuan dari Konoha demi mendamaikan dua Faksi Vampir yang bersitegang. Kakashi meminta bayaran emas sebagai imbalan, itupun untuk pembiayaan pengadaan senjata militer untuk persiapan perang.

Kemudian pembahasan MoU dilanjutkan antara Konoha yang diwakili oleh Sabaku no Gaara, Lord Tepes yang diselamatkan dari serangan Naga Jahat Crom Cruach, dan Ratu Carmilla sebagai tuan rumah. Topik utamanya adalah Valerie Tepes dan Holy Grail. Pembicaraan ini dilakukan secara rahasia hanya antara mereka bertiga, ditambah Elmen sebagai notulen, bertempat di Istana Vampir Faksi Carmilla, satu malam sebelum kudeta Faksi Tepes Baru yang dibacking oleh teroris Khaos Brigade mencapai puncaknya.

Karena Alucard yang merupakan legenda vampir telah menaruh kepercayaan kepada pihak Konoha, Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla tidak segan untuk memberikan kepercayaan pula. Lord Tepes mengajukan permintaan kepada Gaara untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, Valerie, dan dibawa ke Konoha agar lebih aman.

Gaara menyetujui dengan syarat bahwa pihak Konoha diijinkan menggunakan Holy Grail yang ada didalam tubuh Valerie untuk menambah armada militer perang yang mau tak mau akan mereka hadapi nanti. Sang Kazekage Kelima berjanji bahwa Konoha tidak akan memaksakan penggunaan Holy Grail dan menjamin nyawa Valerie. Lord Tepes setuju, kemudian MoU ditanda tangani oleh tiga petinggi tersebut.

Pada kenyataannya, saat aksi penyelamatan Valerie oleh tim Konoha, muncul fakta tak terduga bahwa Holy Grail di dalam tubuh Valerie ada tiga buah. Tiga Cawan sebagai satu set. Satu berhasil diekstrak oleh Marius, dan sebelumnya lagi Rizevim juga mengambil satu. Tersisa satu Holy Grail didalam tubuh Valerie, sehingga vampir berdarah setengah itu masih hidup meski dalam keadaan koma.

Saat kejadian itu, Gaara berada ditempat. Ia pun membuat keputusan sendiri, yakni merampas satu Holy Grail yang diekstrak oleh Marius dari tangan Azazel setelah kudeta selesai dan membiarkan satu Holy Grail lagi dibawa pergi oleh Rizevim.

Konflik selesai setelah utusan dari Aliansi Reliji Injil yang dipimpin Azazel pulang. Valerie yang masih memiliki satu Holy Grail tetap ditempatkan di Rumania, dijaga oleh Lord Tepes sebagai ayahnya karena merasa Rumania sudah aman setelah kudeta digagalkan.

MoU dokumen kerjasama antara Konoha dan Bangsa Vampir direvisi sehari setelah kejadian itu.

Pihak Konoha menyatakan keinginannya untuk membawa satu Holy Grail agar bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan militer karena di Konoha sudah dibentuk organisasi peneliti Sacred Gear dadakan berbekal informasi curian yang dikumpulkan Sasuke. Gaara berjanji akan langsung mengembalikan Holy Grail tersebut kepada bangsa Vampir begitu selesai digunakan, juga berjanji akan membawakan kembali Holy Grail yang berada di tangan Rizevim. Untuk hal ini, Sasuke langsung yang menjamin, juga mengatakan keterlibatan Naruto pada bagian itu.

Mendengar tawarantersebut, Lord Tepes tidak menunjukkan penolakan, malah menerima dengan senang hati iktikad baik dari Konoha. Dengan cara itu lah, Valerie bisa siuman dan sehat kembali.

Itulah yang menjadi pondasi hubungan bilateral antara Konoha dan Bangsa Vampir sampai saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya, tiga perempuan tadi tiba di ujung koridor, tepat di depan pintu kamar.

Dua prajurit yang menjaga di depan pintu mempersilahkan mereka masuk karena tahu benar siapa yang bertamu.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, tidak ada sesuatu pun. Hanya sebuah ranjang mewah berukuran besar yang terletak di tengah kamar.

Ratu Carmilla, Elmen, dan Seras mendekat. Cukup sekilas melihat saja, mereka langsung tahu kalau kasurnya masih sedikit hangat, menyisakan bekas keberadaan seseorag di tempat itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Putriku telah diculik."

Suara bass bernada datar berisi perasaan khawatir dan takut terdengar dari arah jendela, dari seorang laki-laki dewasa serupa manusia berumur 40-an. Rupanya sejak awal dia sudah berada di sana, menatap pemandangan kota dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia adalah Lord Tepes.

Dan yang diculik adalah putrinya, Valerie Tepes.

"Aku turut berduka." Ratu Carmila mengucapkan rasa belasungkawanya. "Apa motif penculik sudah diketahui?"

"Holy Grail, apa lagi memang kalau bukan itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Emm...?"

Lord Tepes memotong ucapan Ratu Carmilla, "Ini murni kesalahanku. Aku kecolongan sehingga tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang ditempatkan pelakunya di tubuh Valeri, sesuatu yang dia gunakan sebagai media transfer paksa."

"Hm, jadi pelakunya adalah ..."

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu?"

Seras yang biasanya periang kali ini menunjukkan wajah serius. "Kalau begitu, aku ijin pamit sekarang. Aku akan memberitahukan informasi ini pada Kakashi-kun. Kurasa mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk putri anda, Yang Mulia Raja."

"Ya, terima kasih Seras. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah, ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai pelayan Master."

.

 **-A Laboratory-**

Suatu sosok misterius sedang sibuk berulat dengan alat-alat canggih dan formula-formula sihir yang begitu rumit. Sebulir keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia sibuk sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani.

Tidak jauh darinya, pada sebuah ranjang terdapat sesosok gadis muda berambut pirang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Terdapat beberapa lingkaran sihir rumit di setiap sisi ranjang, lalu satu lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dibawah ranjang.

Ada untaian cahaya seperti tali yang tersambung dari lingkaran sihir disekitar gadis itu menuju ruangan lain yang bersebelahan.

Si sosok misterius mengulas seringaian lebar manakala melihat banyak sekali tabung-tabung kriogenik yang bersusun rata di ruangan sebelah lewat dinding kaca lebar. Tabung-tabung itu menyimpan gumpalan daging hidup yang berbentuk humanoid.

"Kheh!, satu minggu lagi mereka semua akan siap. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, maka perang terbesar sepanjang jaman akan dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yooo, update lagi. Sesuai jadwal, eheheheheeee.

Saji Vs Issei. Meski sudah dengan kekuatan penuh, Saji tetap kalah. Sorry, itu lah takdir. Tapi tetap saja, Saji memberikan sesuatu sebelum ia kalah. Sesuatu yang menjadi penentu kemenangan timnya.

Sona Vs Rias. Lebih mirip adegan penyiksaan ya dibanding pertarungan? Biarlah, seperti itulah pertarungan yang akan terjadi jika salah satu pihak memiliki strategi mutlak yang pasti meraih kemenangan, tak perlu ada drama muluk-muluk.

Dan bagian akhir, aku sisipkan lagi spoiler-spoiler untuk konflik lanjutannya. Apalagi yang paling bawah, konflik yang benar-benar akan menjadi awal mula perang akhir jaman. Nyahahahahaaaa...

Ulasan Review:

Dewa-dewa lain pasti muncul kok, nanti. :v

Ya iya lah Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut. Klo NaruHina ikut, 'kan ga adil?. Secara, mereka udah ngalahin petinggi, massa ngelawan tim kelas Rokie?

Oh, Shukaku dari DxD Universe dipasangkan dengan Gaara? Enggak deh kayaknya, kan itu udah jadi milik Sasuke. Jadi maaf. Lagipula sebelum Sasuke, Gaara sudah lebih dulu menggunakan Holy Grail untuk membangkitkan piaraannya dari padang gurun.

Yang nebak Duel King Vs King, terus ada kondisi remisnya. Bener banget. Tapi remis disini menggunakan kesepakatan, yang pada akhirnya pertandingan diteruskan dengan meninggalkan hasil Draw. Tapi tetap aja, ga ada yang bisa menebak ' _itu_ ' yang diincar Sona dari chapter kemarin.

Rias yah? Dia memang kuat, bisa menang dari Sona andaikata dirinya tidak lebih dulu dikekang dengan rantai penyerap energi sihir. Dan jelas hasilnya kalau dibandingkan, _Power of Destruction_ lebih kuat dibandingkan gelembung uap panas peledak dari elemen didih milik Sona

Hohooo, yang mengira Sona tidak mungkin sanggup bertarung One by One dengan Rias? Anda salah besar, wkwkwkwkwk. Rias memang dari sananya lebih kuat dari Sona, tapi di FF ini, karena lain cerita dengan LN DxD, terserah aku dong untuk upgrade kekuatan chara, termasuk juga Sona. Ahahahaaa.

NaruHina jadi pemeran jahat? Suka-suka gw dong, :v. Tapi ah, itu cuma sandiwara kan?

Meski di dalam tubuh naruto ada 9 bijuu asli, tapi secara teoritis ga bisa menjadi Juubi. Kan cangkangnya, _Gedo Mazou_ , ga ada. Makanya Naruto hanya menjadi Jinchuriki dari sembilan bijuu. Ini sama aja seperti Naruto di canon dengan mode _Sage of Sixth Path_.

Kemarin, saat Sasuke menggunakan kotoamatsukami, itu hanya pada Cao Cao dan Dewa Chandra saja, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan seluruh dewa Hindu yang lain.

Ada yang nyinggung tentang prediksi jumlah chapter lagi. Auk ah, aku sendiri aja bingung. Semua alur dan konfliknya udah kukonsepkan sampai End, jadi penulisannya aja lagi yang entah menghabiskan berapa chapter. Pengennya sih ga lebih dari 100 chapter. Udah cape gw, kalau lebih aku discontinou mungkin, :v

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 31 Januari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _Boil Release: Mutually Multiplying Explosive Bubble Steam_

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!_

 _Kekkai yang mulanya berbentuk kubus, menggembung akibat kuatnya ledakan dari gelembung-gelembung uap panas._

 _Ledakan tidak berhenti dalam sekejap, namun terus terjadi selama beberapa saat. Gelembung pertama yang meledak, akan memicu ledakan dari gelembung uap yang lainnya, begitu seterusnya hingga semuanya habis. Ada jutaan gelembung yang menunggu antrian untuk giliran meledak, maka perlu waktu lebih dari satu menit hingga ledakan usai. Kekkai yang mengurung target, membuat efek ledakan tidak keluar sia-sia dan merusak lingkungan, namun terpusat hanya di dalam saja sehingga kerusakannya semakin hebat._

 _Ketika ledakan berhenti, terdengar suara pengumuman terakhir._

 _'_ _Kekalahan te_ _lah di_ _konfirmasi. Kemenangan_ _dengan raihan double-score_ _bagi_ _Sona Sitri_ _-sama_ _.'_

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Author: Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 68. Selangkah Menuju Akhir.**

 **-Underworld, Aamon's Territory-**

' _Kekalahan te_ _lah di_ _konfirmasi. Kemenangan_ _dengan raihan double-score_ _bagi_ _Sona Sitri_ _-sama_ _._ '

Rating Game perdana fase grup secara resmi telah selesai dengan keluarnya pengumuman pemenang barusan. Di ruang penonton Super-VIP ini, masih ada Serafall Leviathan dan Sirzech Lucifer.

Ajuka Beelzebub baru saja keluar, dia sebagai peletak pondasi rating game terpaksa harus membenahi sistem arena pertarungan yang baru saja ditemukan kelemahan baru dari pertandingan Sona dan Rias. Yah, itu berkaitan dengan pencegahan trauma mental hebat kepada peserta yang mendapat serangan psikis agar bisa dikeluarkan segera dari arena jika telah mencapai level bahaya meskipun luka di tubuh peserta itu belum begitu parah. Ini telah terjadi pada Rias, dan tidak boleh sampai berlanjut pada pertandingan berikutnya sebab akan mempengaruhi nilai jual Rating Game di masa depan.

Azazel sudah lebih dulu pergi karena ada kerjaan, tidak lama berselang dari kepergian Naruto dan Hinata yang mulanya juga menonton dari tempat ini. Sedangkan Michael dan Gabriel sudah pulang ke Surga karena tidak bisa berlama-lama di Underworld.

Serafall menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat kemenangan adiknya. Terlepas dari semua masalah yang ada dan siapapun orang di baliknya, ia sebagai seorang kakak tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sona sudah berusaha keras, dan ia senang. Mungkin orang yang melihat pertandingan tadi akan menilai bahwa Sona memang hebat sehingga sanggup mencetak kemenangan besar seperti itu. Tetapi Serafall tahu apa yang tidak di ketahui orang lain. Sona kecilnya yang lemah, kini tumbuh menjadi kuat bersama bidak-bidaknya pasti dengan perjuangan berat. Sihir elemen didih yang baru pertama kali ia lihat telah cukup membuktikan itu.

Formula sihir yang begitu rumit untuk menggabungkan sihir air dengan sihir api yang sifatnya berlawanan dari sihir Keluarga Sitri, kemudian perlu teknik kompleks untuk membuatnya menjadi ledakan uap panas. Melakukan hal itu, tentu saja butuh penguasaan teknik sihir tingkat tinggi. Serafall tahu seberapa sulitnya itu karena ia juga melakukannya dengan sihir es, sihir turunan dari air yang dikombinasikan dengan elemen angin.

Tidak jauh dari Serafall, Sirzech terduduk diam. Sebelum pergi, Naruto telah mengatakan kalau Sona pasti menang dan itu terbukti sekarang. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka kekalahan adiknya akan seperti ini. Bukan berarti Sirzech marah setelah melihat adiknya terluka, karena luka dan trauma mental yang didapat Rias itu sudah resiko ikut Rating Game. Meski seorang iblis yang jahat, tapi ia masih memiliki rasa sayang kepada adik perempuannya.

Lalu seorang laki-laki tua dengan jenggot putih yang panjang dan memegang tongkat masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Pertandingan yang hebat." ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke sisi Sirzech.

"Benar, Odin-dono." sahut Maou berambut merah.

"Sirzechs."

"Ya."

"Tentang anak itu, yang memiliki Sacred Gear Naga."

"Maksud anda Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei-kun?"

Namun, kata-kata Odin berikutnya cukup tak terduga.

"Tidak, maksudku adalah [Pion] dari keluarga Sitri." Rupanya Odin lebih memperhatikan Genshirou Saji. "Sungguh Iblis yang hebat. Kau harus mengurus baik-baik yang satu itu. Dia akan menjadi kuat. Pencapaian dari mengalahkan Sekiryuutei itu sangat besar. Menyaksikan Rating Game para Iblis menyenangkan karena adanya hal ini. Si lemah berubah di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Inilah yang disebut pertandingan sejati."

Odin menyampaikan pujian terbesarnya pada seorang bocah yang eksistensinya bahkan tak ia kenali sama sekali beberapa jam yang lalu. Odin saja mengatakan ini, jadi pasti penilaian banyak orang terhadap Saji melebihi Issei pada pertandingan yang baru selesai ini.

"Benar sekali, benar sekali! Odin Ojii-chan ternyata sangat memahaminya." Serafall memuji kelompok adik perempuannya dengan raut muka ceria. Lalu sejurus kemudian dia menunjukkan wajah serius. "Jadi, maksud anda mengatakan itu adalah..."

Odin tertawa sinis lalu melanjutkan ucapan Serafall yang tak habis, "Yaaa. Dia budak berharga, dia kunci kemenangan pada perang nanti untuk Aliansi selain Sekiryutei."

Sirzech tak menyahut, ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap segelas vodka yang tersaji di meja. Sejak awal melihat Saji mengeluarkan kekuatannya, serta bagaimana tekad pantang menyerah yang dimilikinya, Sirzech sudah tahu kalau keberadaan Genshirou Saji untuk kaum iblis sangat berharga. Harus di gunakan sebaik-baiknya nanti, termasuk dengan kelompoknya yaitu kelompok Sitri yang telah memenangkan pertandingan. Sirzech akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menggerakkan kelompok Sona dan kelompok Rias sebagai boneka perang.

Namun berlainan dengan Serafall. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang kini di pikirkan rekannya, Sirzech, akan tetapi ia tahu kalau adiknya bergerak bebas atas kepentingannya sendiri. Semua ini tidak lepas dari keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata yang menjadi akar permasalahan.

Odin berbicara lagi, "Oh iya, bocah manusia pirang dari kelompok Sitri yang kau jebak saat pesta pembukaan Rating Game."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengannya, Sirzech?"

"Seperti yang telah saya beritahukan pada anda, memang benar dia eksistensi yang dicari-cari selama ini. Anda sudah membaca semua detail laporannya kan?"

"Hm, aku heran kenapa Zeus dan Brahma melepas dia begitu saja."

"Saya tidak tahu jawabannya, Odin-dono."

"Oke. Katakan padaku kalau ada informasi baru tentangnya."

 _Hoooo, rupanya Sirzech berani merahasiakan sesuatu dari Dewa-Ketua Norse Odin. Apa ini suatu pertanda?_

 _Hahhhh, persoalan yang sungguh rumit. Entah bagaimana nanti semua ini akan selesai._

.

Sudah berjam-jam Issei bersama budak Gremory lainnya berada di ruang perawatan. Mereka semua diam dalam keheningan, tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain itu setelah menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka yang jauh diunggulkan oleh banyak orang bisa kalah telak pada pertandingan pertama Turnamen Rating Game.

Secara komposisi pemain, tim Gremory memiliki sususan lengkap dari semua tipe petarung, dan setiap petarungnya mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing serta kekuatan yang besar dan terlatih. Namun itu semua menjadi tidak berguna sama sekali dihadapan kejeniusan Sona Sitri. Padahal komposisi tim Sitri tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat diunggulkan, pengecualian untuk Saji yang menunjukkan bentuk barunya bersama Raja Naga Vritra.

Rias, satu-satunya orang yang mendapat luka dalam tim, terpaksa dirawat intensif akibat luka luar yang sangat parah. Teknik gelembung uap panas peledak beruntun tak terbatas yang digunakan Sona, sanggup mengelupaskan seluruh kulit yang membungkus tubuh Rias sehingga hanya menyisakan daging dan tulang saja.

Sona benar-benar serius. Dia bertarung dengan niat membunuh.

Adalah yang dikatakan Sona kepada Rias sebelum mereka memulai Duel King.

' _Rias, apa yang akan kamu pertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini? Aku berniat mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Impianku sangatlah sulit. Kalau aku tak menghancurkan rintangan satu demi satu, aku tak akan bisa membuka jalan_ _untuk meraihnya_ _._ '

Saat itu Rias tak punya jawaban. Ia hanya memikirkan impiannya, tanpa tahu ap yang harus ia pertaruhkan untuk meraih impiannya itu.

' _Rias,_ _sekarang_ _aku akan menghancurkan kebanggaan dan perkiraanmu._ '

Akibat kalimat itu, Rias memasang ekspresi masam seolah dia baru mengunyah serangga pahit. Dia pasti sangat malu. Tentu, Rias lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini, keunggulan yang nampak sangat hebat sampai sangat wajar kalau Rias yang akan menang. Akan tetapi, keunggulan itu ibarat gelas kosong. Tak ada isi, tak tekad, tak ada pengorbanan yang menjadi taruhannya. Berbeda dengan Sona yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa semua budak-budaknya.

Dan Sona, ternyata telah membuktikan apa yang dia katakan, dengan membuat Rias tak berdaya sedikitpun. Itu pun dia lakukan tanpa mengikutsertakan budak barunya yang sangat fenomenal di Dunia Bawah, Uzumaki Naruto yang telah meremukkan armor terkuat Sekiryutei dengan sekali pukul.

Untung saja, sistem Game segera mentransfer Rias saat lukanya sudah mencapai level kritis. Penanganan dengan cepat dilakukan, air mata phoenix diberikan sehingga dengan segera kulit Rias beregenerasi. Kini penampilannya telah kembali seperti semula, tanpa bekas luka sama sekali, putih mulus lembut, kecantikannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Hanya saja dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tentu ini akibat trauma dari rasa sakit luar biasa karena siksaan dari uap-uap panas yang suhunya luar biasa tinggi.

Secara umum dari penilaian para penonton, serta pemerhati dan pengamat Rating Game, terhadap peringkat Tim Sona Sitri melejit ke atas. Kemampuan baru Saji dengan _Irreguler Balance Breaker Malebolge Vrita_ mampu menambah cukup banyak nilai timnya, tetapi yang sangat signifikan menaikkan peringkat tim adalah kejeniusan Sona dalam mengakomodir semua budaknya yang tidak diunggulkan kedalam satu strategi jitu untuk meraih kemenangan mutlak dan sempurna.

Meskipun penilaian yang kurang baik untuk Tim Gremory, tetapi tak sampai membuat peringkatnya jatuh bebas. Hasil resmi masih belum keluar karena evaluasi dari para petinggi sangat keras. Intinya yang membuat buruk penilaian untuk Tim Gremory adalah sudah kalah, telak, juga memalukan karena jelas-jelas memiliki keunggulan dalam kekuatan bahkan menguasai lebih dari 80% jalannya pertandingan, namun hasilnya malah berbalik 180 derajat. Mungkin akan lain cerita jika Naruto ikut serta.

Ada sebuah simulasi kecil yang sederhana dan sangat logis untuk bagian akhir pertandingan hari ini. Tim Gremory pasti akan menang sempurna dengan raihan full-score 40 point, jika saja seandainya Rias sebagai King tidak bertindak gegabah. Sona memang memberikan kejutan yang spektakuler dengan teknik sihir elemen didih, sihir yang pertama kali ada dalam dunia iblis. Namun itu tak akan menjadi masalah kalau semua anggota Tim Gremory turun langsung untuk menghadapi Sona yang hanya tersisa seorang diri, Sona pasti kalah. Memang akan kurang bagus dilihat jika main keroyokan, apalagi semua budak Rias sudah terbukti kekuatannya, terlebih Sekiryutei. Sona yang jenius pun tahu itu, tak ada satupun strategi yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk menang kalau simulasi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Namun kenyataannya, Rias lah yang membuat timnya kalah. Ego dan harga diri tinggi membuatnya merasa malu kalau melawan Sona dengan seluruh kekuatan tim. Rias memiliki penguasaan tingkat tinggi terhadap _Power of Destruction_ , meski tidak sehebat kakaknya tapi itu sejajar dengan para petinggi dari keluarga dimana kekuatan itu berasal, Great King Bael. Namun kepercayaan diri dan optimisme tinggi akan kekuatannya sendiri yang tanpa perhitungan membuatnya buta sehingga tidak bisa melihat kedepan. Lalu dengan sedikit kalimat dan tindakan provokatif yang dilakukan Sona, lengkap sudah takdir kekalahan Tim Gremory.

Semua analisis itu terlihat begitu gamblang sehingga sangat mudah dimengerti, meskipun kau adalah orang yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam berpikir.

Sungguh, ini membuat tim Gremory tampak sangat bodoh, padahal sudah memiliki semua keunggulan untuk menang. Dan ini menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk Issei, Akeno, Rias, dan yang lainnya. Untung saja ini hanya Game, bukan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Kalau tidak begitu?, entahlah...!

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Issei memecah keheningan.

Teman-temannya menoleh sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi. Memikirkan nasib Raja mereka, serta merenungi kekalahan yang mereka dapatkan.

Setelah meminta ijin, Issei pun langsung beranjak dari ruang perawatan.

"Aku ikut, Senpai."

Koneko turut serta meminta ijin. Dia menyusul sang Sekiryutei dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Sepanjang berjalan di Koridor, mata Issei menatap lurus ke depan.

"Senpai."

"Hm, ada apa Koneko-chan?"

"Kita memang kalah, tapi jangan sampai itu membuatmu depresi."

Koneko berusaha menyemangati Issei. Baginya, kalah dari Sona bukan berarti mereka gagal. Itu hanya batu yang membuat tersandung, seharusnya mereka bangkit lagi, terus berjalan dan berlari, hingga sampai pada impian dan tujuan akan hidup yang dianugerahkan Kami-sama pada mereka.

"Tidak, bukan tentang itu, ini tentang..."

"Saji-senpai ya?"

Issei mengangguk setelah membuang nafas, "Aku menang darinya, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun merasa menang."

Ada beberapa kalimat yang Saji lontarkan saat mereka bertarung kini terngiang kembali di kepala Issei.

Saat itu terdengar suara deru nafas Saji yang terengah-engah akibat menghajar Issei dari balik kobaran api hitam nan gelap sehingga berhasil menyudutkan sang Sekiryutei. Meski Saji berada pada titik yang lebih unggul, namun nampaknya Saji menerima efek buruk dari kekuatannya sendiri, mungkin itu lah harga yang harus dibayar Saji untuk menggunakan Balance Breaker Promosi Malebolge Vritra.

Dengan niat membunuh tertuju pada Issei, Saji berteriak dengan kalimat yang membawa seluruh perasaannya.

' _Aku sangat iri padamu. Kebanggaan dari majikan dan senpaimu. Sang Sekiryuutei. Semua orang mengenal tentangmu. Tapi, meski aku [Pion] yang sama denganmu, aku tak punya apa apa! Tak punya apa apa! Karena itu_ _lah_ _, aku memakai seluruh kebanggaan dan kepercayaan diriku. Aku akan membunuhmu_ _saat ini_ _, Sekiryuutei_ _!_ '

Saji dan Issei bertarung dengan niat saling membunuh. Bukan membunuh untuk menghilangkan nyawa, tapi bertarung dengan saling membenturkan impian dan ideologi masing-masing. Berjuang keras untuk membunuh, menghentikan tekad lawan demi sebuah kemenangan agar impian sendiri bisa diraih.

Pertarungan terus berlangsung hingga saatnya situasi berbalik. Saji yang kemudian tersudutkan, berada para titik dimana ia hampir dikalahkan oleh Issei.

' _Issei, bukan_ _payudara yang paling kuinginkan_ _. Aku tidak bermimpi menjadi raja harem sepertimu._ _Tapi menjadi guru! Seorang guru! Aku akan menjadi guru!_ '

Saji mengatakan impiannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Itu bukan impian yang dikatakan oleh anak kecil ketika ditanya guru apa cita-citanya, namun itu adalah impian yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berisi tekad membara dan telah mengetahui untuk tujuan apa dia hidup di dunia. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit dimiliki oleh orang lain.

' _Tak bisakah aku menjadi guru!? Kenapa_ _kami_ _harus ditertawakan!?_ _Kenapa impian kami dianggap seperti tak ada!?_ "

Saji meneriakkannya sambil menangis pada Issei. Tidak, tangisannya diarahkan pada semua orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan mereka.

' _Kami tak menyatakan impian kami hanya untuk ditertawakan_ _, apalagi dilupakan!_ '

Lalu meskipun sudah jelas kekalahan di depan mata, namun Saji masih sanggup mengatakan sesuatu yang menembus armor Cardinal Crimson, memukul keras semangat Issei saat itu.

' _Hari ini_ _!_ _Aku pasti! Aku pasti akan melampauimu!_ _'_

"...-pai!"

"-npaaaaiiii!"

"Senpai!"

Panggilan keras Koneko menarik Issei ke kenyataan. Nampak senyum sumringah yang tulus Koneko berikan untuk Issei. Ia melihat senpai yang selalu berjuang mati-matian untuk kelompok mereka, kini tak hanya memikirkan hasrat duniawi saja, tetapi juga mampu merasakan tekad dan semangat lawannya.

"Ahahaaaa..." Issei tertawa hambar. "Maaf Koneko-chan kalau aku melupakanmu tadi. Tapi hei, aneh sekali melihatmu tersenyum begitu kepadaku."

Koneko memalingkan muka menatap lurus kedepan, masih dengan senyuman. Bagi dirinya, ini sangat lah penting dan berharga dalam setiap pertarungan. Naruto mengajarkan kepadanya untuk peka akan perasaan lawan ketika bertarung, rasakan setiap dentuman tekad dan semangat mereka, lalu kalahkan dengan satu 'pukulan keras'. Pukulan yang terisi penuh dengan impian dan jiwa. Pukulan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan pengetahuan apapun, yang dampaknya mampu menembus dan mencapai inti kehidupan, tak perduli sekuat apapun pertahanan yang dipakai. Pukulan yang mampu menghantarkan segenap perasaan kedalam palung terdalam hati lawan, sekeras apapun hati mereka. Dan satu hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan, jagan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang merendahkan lawan, apalagi merasa menang dan meremehkannya.

Itulah prinsip pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, yang hanya dipahami oleh para petarung sejati.

Koneko kini mengerti, Issei telah belajar akan hal itu. Belajar sendiri, dan pengalaman lah yang mengajarkannya. Saji juga pasti telah diajarkan tentang hal itu. Dan sekali lagi, semua itu tak lepas dari peran pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mengingat hal ini, Koneko jadi meridukan senpainya yang berambut pirang itu. Ia tahu rasa rindu ini salah, orang itu sudah memiliki istri yang sempurna di sisinya, tapi tak ada yang salah kan dari orang yang merindu?

Aaaaahhh~~~!

Kesampingkan sedikit tentang Koneko yang mulai larut dalam dunianya sendiri, kembali perhatikan Issei.

Sekiryutei masa kini ini rupanya kembali memikirkan Rating Game yang telah lewat. Saji telah kalah, rivalnya itu dikeluarkan secara paksa dari arena rating Game. Namun situasi kembali sulit saat Sona berhasil membalik keadaan dan menjebak Rias.

Issei berkali-kali menghantam kekkai yang dibuat Sona namun setiap pukulannya telah kehilangan kekuatan. Penjelasannya adalah perkataan Sona kepadanya.

' _Armormu memang padat, bahkan segenap kekuatan kamipun mungkin belum cukup untuk menembusnya. Kekuatan seranganmu juga kuat. Namun, saat aku mencari cara mengalahkanmu, ada banyak cara. Tetapi Saji..., Saji lah yang melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri, ia berhasil._ '

Kutukan jahat Vritra mampu mencapai inti Boosted Gear, sehingga Issei kehilangan kontak dengan Ddraig, beserta kekuatannya sebagai Sekiryutei.

' _Saji_ _,_ _dia selalu berkata kalau dia akan melampauimu. Bagi Saji, kau adalah sesama [Pion], teman, dan rival_ _,_ _yang_ _sangat_ _ingin dia kalahkan._ '

Mengingat ucapan Sona itu, Issei menjadi puas. Semangat bertarung dan cita-cita Saji tunjukkan telah membekas di hatinya. Jika Saji menganggap dirinya seperti itu, maka begitu juga seharusnya, ia harus menganggap Saji sebagai sesama pion, teman, dan rival, yang sangat ingin dikalahkan jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertarung sekali lagi.

' _Namun_ _Issei_ _, kau memiliki Naga_ _Surgawi yang_ _Legendaris di dalam dirimu._ _Akibatnya_ _,_ _Saji_ _memiliki rasa rendah diri terhadapmu. Aku menyampaikan pada anak itu bahwa dia b_ _oleh_ _bertarung sembari menangisi_ _rasa irinya, tapi itu bukan penghalang untuk menang_ _._ _Jadi akan kukatakan ini padamu, Sekiryutei!_ _Ketika kau hanya mengincar posisi top, Saji terus mengejar tujuan untuk bisa mengalahkanmu._ _K_ _au bukanlah satu_ _-_ _satunya [Pion] yang memiliki impian dan tujuan utama_ _._ _Seorang yang_ _telah_ _mengalahkanmu adalah Genshirou_ _Saji!_ '

Issei berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Tak ada satupun kesalahan dari setiap kata yang dihujamkan Sona ke jantungnya.

' _Hari ini_ _!_ _Aku pasti! Aku pasti akan melampauimu!_ _'_

Issei kembali mengingat kata-kata Saji dalam pikirannya. Dia mendongak, pikirannya kembali jernih. Saji telah berjuang dan berlatih keras agar bisa mengalahkannya.

Dalam benaknya, Issei mengatakan sesuatu kepada Saji, ' _Sial_ _! Kau sialan,_ _Saji_ _!_ _K_ _au sungguh hebat. Bahkan saat_ _seranganku terus mengantam dan menghantammu_ _, kau hanya berpikir untuk mengalahkanku. Biarpun kau tak mengalahkanku secara langsung, kau percaya_ _bahwa_ _akan ada teman_ _mu_ _yang akan mengalahkanku walau kau hanya_ _meninggalkan sebuah goresan_ _pada armorku._ '

"Issei-senpai."

"Hm, apa Koneko-chan?"

Koneko berhenti berjalan, menatap lurus ke wajah Issei, sorot tajam dari iris mata kuning yang menembus hingga ke relung pikiran pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut. "Tampaknya kau sudah mengerti."

"Ya. Aku kalah dari Saji. Aku kalah. Aku akui itu. Tapi..., tapi sangat salah jika aku terpuruk. Aku akan bangkit. Tidak ada sejarahnya Sekiryutei tenggelam hanya karena satu kali kekalahan. Aku bersumpah, pertarungan selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengecewakan Buchou lagi, tidak hanya Rating Game saja tapi semua pertarungan untuk membawa Buchou ke puncak dan meraih impian kita, itu pasti!"

"Ufufufuuuuuu." Koneko tertawa kecil hingga matanya menyipit dengan punggung tangan menutupi mulut kecilnya.

Issei terheran, "Se-sejak kapan kau meniru Akeno-san!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Koneko.

"Tidak. Aku tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya saja aku senang, kau telah kembali seperti biasa, Issei-senpai."

Issei dan Koneko melanjutkan langkah kakinya di koridor. Obrolan kecil tadi membuat mereka saling memahami sebagai teman.

Koneko menyadari, dan mungkin orang lain di luar juga ada yang menyadari, bahwasanya Tim Gremory telah berubah banyak bahkan 'jatuh' sejak insiden pemukulan Uzumaki Naruto terhadap Sekiryutei pada pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game. Di mulai dari Issei yang lebih pendiam, pukulan yang hampir saja membuat nyawanya melayang itu tentu menggoncang jiwanya. Rias pun juga terseret hingga membuat hubungannya dengan Sona merenggang, padahal mereka adalah sahabat dekat sejak sejak kecil, sebut saja sahabat sepopok. Akeno, Xenovia, dan Kiba yang disadari atau tidak sudah menjalin hubungan lumayan dekat dengan Naruto maupun Hinata, terpaksa harus rela memutus komunikasi. Gasper dan Asia menjadi murung karena mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hal itu. Bahkan Rossweisse pun sebagai guru, tak sanggup memberikan nasehat.

Tim Gremory menjadi kacau. Namun setelah pertandingan ini, suasana tim telah berubah. Pertama adalah Issei, dia mendapatkan hasil tak terduga setelah pertarungannya dengan Saji. Semoga ketika siuman nanti, Rias segera menyusul, begitupula dengan anggota klub lainnya.

Itulah yang Koneko harapkan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal walau otaknya telah mengantongi sebuah rahasia besar. Koneko yakin, perlahan tapi pasti kelompoknya akan berjalan di langkah yang benar. Ah tidak, mungkin ada sedikit hal yang bisa Koneko katakan sekarang.

"Nee Senpai, bagaimana menurut pandanganmu terhadap Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai setelah kelompok kita kalah bertanding?"

"Uhhuh, hampir saja aku melupakan mereka berdua." Issei menerawang ke atas. "Mereka... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka bukan orang jahat."

"Heh?" Kening Koneko mengkerut, "Memangnya siapa yang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau mereka orang jahat?"

Masih dengan kepala mendongak, kini kedua tangannya disanggakan di belakang kepala. Issei mengulas senyum setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Bukan begitu, Koneko-chan. Setelah kita menyusun strategi di arena Rating Game, pada detik terakhir sebelum kita melangkah ke pertarungan, kau sempat mengatakan bahwa mungkin Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai memiliki suatu tujuan terselubung. Meski kau berkilah bahwa itu hanya firasatmu saja, tapi pikiranku mengiyakannya. Apalagi memangnya kalau bukan karena seorang teman periang, murah senyum, dan hangat yang kita kenal selama ini ternyata adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan misterius. Wajar kalau aku juga berpikir mereka memiliki tujuan tertentu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku meragukan apakan mereka budak asli Sona-kaichou atau hanya kebohongan belaka."

"Terus?"

"Yaaa, pokoknya aku sekarang yakin walaupun mereka berdua memiliki tujuan tertentu tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berniat jahat."

"Kenapa?" Koneko menatap dengan wajah penasaran. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Issei pikirkan tentang Naruto dan Hinata saat ini.

"Karena Saji, Sona-kaichou, serta anggota OSIS lainnya telah menunjukkannya padaku. Menunjukkan semangat pantang menyerah, tak akan kalah, selalu bangkit berapa kalipun terjatuh, tidak takut mencoba walau tahu sampai mana batasan diri dan telah melihat betapa kokohnya dinding yang menghalangi, serta tetap memegang teguh impiannya meskipun impian itu ditertawakan bahkan dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya dari OSIS. Hal seperti itu pasti ada karena keberadaan Naruto-senpai di antara mereka. Aku tahu dan yakin karena pukulan keras penuh tekad yang memikul impian besar, yang Saji hempaskan ke armorku, rasanya sama persis dengan pukulan Naruto-senpai saat pesta itu. Yah, pukulan Naruto-senpai padaku memang dipenuhi amarah, tapi itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi nilai dan wibawa pemiliknya."

"Errrrr..." Koneko sepertinya bingung mau berkomentar apa.

"Eh, kenapa huh?" mata Issei memicing pada Koneko.

"Kau lebay, Senpai!"

"Tch." Issei mendelik ke arah lain.

Koneko tertawa lagi. Memang sangat aneh mendapati Issei yang hanya memikirkan payudara, hasrat duniawi, dan bertarung, tiba-tiba sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata luar biasa seperti tadi.

Yah, untuk sekarang Koneko bisa sedikit lega. Ia senang, meski hanya sedikit tapi ia berhasil menghilangkan pandangan negatif Issei pada Naruto dan Hinata. Semoga anggota klub lainnya juga seperti itu.

Kemudian, Koneko sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang berada, tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia menoleh ke arah Issei yang memasang ekspresi cerah.

"Senpai, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Koneko-chan?" Issei melontarkan pertanyaan yang nadanya sedikit mengejek. "Aku tidak mengajakmu. Kau sendiri yang mengikutiku."

"..."

Koneko tak menyahut apapun lagi, meski ia sendiri masih cukup terkejut saat tahu bahwa dirinya dan Issei berada di depan ruang perawatan anggota Tim Sitri. Berbeda dengan Tim Gremory yang hanya Rias saja yang terluka, di Tim OSIS, selain Sona semuanya terluka, dari yang sedang sampai yang parah.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Issei.

Kriiieeett.

Pintu berderit meskipun Issei mendorongnya perlahan. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang di dalam ruangan.

"Yoohallooo, Issei-san, Koneko-chan."

Baru saja masuk, sudah ada yang menyapa dengan suara cempreng. Tidak lain adalah Tomoe Meguri, bidak [Knight] dari anggota OSIS, budak paling periang di antara yang lainnya.

Issei dan Koneko langsung mendekat ke ranjang dimana Tomoe berbaring dan mendapat perawatan, sebelah kiri paling dekat dengan pintu. Beberapa bagian tubuh Tomoe, terutama pada tangan dan kaki terbungkus perban. Tomoe bertarung melawan Kiba sebagai sesama bidak kuda. Dia pasti mendapat luka sayatan yang sangat banyak di tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya dia kalah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Meguri-senpai?"

Koneko yang bertanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Ahahaaaa." jawab Tomoe seraya tertawa.

"Syukurlah." Issei menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kau terluka Meguri-san, tapi tampaknya kau sangat senang."

"Ya iya dong. Kami menang gitu loh." Tomoe tersenyum girang dengan dagu terangkat setelah menyentil hidungnya dengan ibu jari. Tampak sekali binar kebanggaan yang terpancar dari ekspresinya.

Issei langsung dipenuhi aura-aura kelam di sekitar tubuhnya. Mungkin Issei belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau timnya kalah.

Koneko tampak biasa saja. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada banyak ranjang perawatan ternyata, dan masing-masing ada orangnya.

Bennia, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, dan Rugal menempati ranjang yang tersusun berderet dari arah jendela. Mereka berempat sedang tidur nyenyak, tak sedikitpun terganggu oleh suara nyaring Tomoe barusan. Mungkin mereka sudah biasa dengan suara kencang Tomoe.

Bennia kelihatan paling sedikit menerima luka, karena saat di arena dia mengatakan menyerah sebelum dihajar habis-habisan oleh semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Meski dia hanya gadis kecil seumuran anak SMP, tapi dia berhasil menerobos ke wilayah markas tim Gremory sendirian. Itu prestasi yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Pada barisan ranjang yang bersebrangan, ada wakil ketua OSIS Tsubaki Shinra. Didekat jendela membaca buku dengan tenang. Selanjutnya ada Tsubasa Yura dan Ruruko Nimura yang ranjangnya bersebelahan. Dua gadis ini nampaknya baru saja terbangun dari tidur tenangnya.

Koneko langsung mendekati keduanya, berdiri diantara ranjang perawanan Tsubasa dan Ruruko.

"Nnngghh." Tsubasa sedikit merintih saat mulai membuka mata. Mungkin badannya masih sakit karena tinju-tinju kasar yang ia terima dengan tubuhnya saat bertarung.

Sedangkan Ruruko menguap panjang sekali.

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggu kalian, Yura-senpai, Ruruko-san?" ucap Koneko dengan nada menyesal. "Istirahatlah lagi."

"Ohh, ternyata kau Koneko-san." Ruruko menyandarkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. "Aku kira suara siapa."

"Menjenguk kami?" tanya Tsubasa.

Koneko tersenyum kikuk. "Y-ya." katanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Bagaimana mungkin Koneko tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Pasalnya, Koneko lah sendirian yang menghajar habis-habisan Tsubasa dan Ruruko sekaligus hingga bebak belur dan dikeluarkan dari arena. Bidak Benteng dan Pion milik Sona tak sedikitpun mampu menggoyahkan kekuatan bidak benteng Rias yang imut itu. Wajar saja hasilnya begitu karena Tsubasa dan Ruruko mulanya adalah manusia biasa yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, berbeda dengan Koneko yang aslinya adalah seorang youkai nekomata dengan bakat alami yang sangat hebat.

"Terima kasih." ucap Tsubasa.

"Eh. Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tidak!" Ruruko berkata dengan nada tegas. "Koneko-san, kalau kau meminta maaf maka perjuangan kami bertarung melawanmu akan sia-sia, meskipun kami kalah, kau tahu!"

"A-..."

Koneko jadi bingung sendiri mau berkata apa lagi. Ia merasa serba salah.

"Sudah lah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi." ucap Tsubasa dengan nada lembut.

Yah, di antara mereka bertiga Tsubasa adalah yang paling tua, siswa tingkat kedua sedangkan Koneko dan Ruruko masih di tingkat pertama. Jadi Tsubasa sebisa mungkin bertindak dewasa.

Kembali ke Issei. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu anggota OSIS yang terluka. Satu hal yang langsung dapat ia pahami. Luka-luka yang mereka terima membuktikan bahwa setiap dari mereka bertarung dengan serius.

Mungkin memang sudah strategi Sona dari awal agar semua budaknya kalah dalam pertarungan melawan budak Rias demi meraih kemenangan dengan _double-score_ itu. Akan tetapi Issei sadar bahwa hati setiap bidak menolak kalau mereka kalah tanpa usaha apa-apa. Mereka tetap berjuang keras meskipun tahu pasti akan kalah, mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang yang menonton bahwa mereka benar-benar memperjuangkan impiannya.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei menoleh kepada Tsubaki yang kini telah menurunkan buku yang ia baca, menatapnya serius.

"Iya, Fukokaichou."

"Kau mau menjenguk Saji kan? Dia ada ada di ruang perawatan sebelah."

Issei ingat kalau Saji terluka paling parah dibanding anggota OSIS yang lain.

Yah, Issei lah yang membuat Saji seperti itu. Issei menembakkan dragon shot tanpa menahannya sedikitpun, dengan kekuatan baru _Dividing Wyvern Fairy_ yang memiliki kekuatan campuran Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryutei. Issei melakukannya karena ia tahu Saji tak akan terima kalau diserang dengan serangan setengah-setengah dan ragu-ragu. Pertarungan mereka serius, Saji bahkan bertarung dengan niat mati mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa impiannya berharga.

Setelah serangan berhasil pun, Issei terus melihat bagaimana Saji yang terluka jatuh bebas ke tanah tanpa sekalipun berkedip, meskipun itu sangat memilukan, hingga ditransfer keluar karena karena Issei tahu bahwa saji pasti akan bangkit kembali kalau ia memalingkan pandangan.

"Terima kasih, Fukokaichou. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Hm."

Tsubaki fokus membaca bukunya kembali, sementara Issei berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dimana para anggota OSIS dirawat. Koneko masih di dalam bersama Tsubasa dan Ruruko, tampak kalau hubungan pertemanan mereka bertiga semakin erat setelah pertarungan Rating Game hari ini. Koneko mungkin masih ingin berlama-lama.

Sebelum Issei menghilang di balik pintu, suara Tsubaki kembali terdengar.

"Selain lukanya yang parah, sebagian tubuhnya juga tercemar kutukan jahat Vritra bahkan sampai ke jantungnya. Itu efek buruk karena ia baru pertama kali menggunakan Balance Breaker Malebolge dan melakukan fusion dengan roh Raja Naga Vritra"

Itu membuat Issei sekali lagi merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya. Tapi...

"Aku tahu."

tapi Issei sudah menyadarinya sejak awal melihat promosi itu, Saji benar-benar bertarung melawannya dengan niat mati.

Ini lah tujuan Issei sebenarnya sehingga meninggalkan ruangan Rias dirawat, ia ingin mengubah suasana hati dengan pergi menjenguk Saji. Katanya luka Saji sudah hampir sembuh, bahkan sudah sadar dan bisa bicara. Dalam Game, mereka memang musuh tetapi setelah berakhir, mereka adalah teman, seperti biasanya.

"Tolong ambil lah ini, Saji-kun."

Terdengar suara riang Serafall Leviathan dari dalam ruangan Saji dirawat. Issei melihatnya dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Selain Serafall, ada Sona serta seorang lagi, pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam ubanan yang gondrong. Saji duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang perawatannya.

Pria paruh baya itu cukup terkenal meski ia bukan petinggi, juga bukan seorang pemimpin yang dihormati seperti Maou, bahkan bukan iblis petarung. Dia hanyalah pebisnis dari Underworld yang hobi menonton pertarungan. Bahkan dia lah orang yang paling antusias dengan Rating Game, menjadi donatur terbesar untuk penelitian Maou Ajuka demi mengembangkan Rating Game menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Meskipun bukan iblis petarung, tapi pria itu adalah seorang pengamat Rating Game yang dihormati dan disegani, penilaian darinya dipegang dan menjadi rujukan banyak orang.

Saji menerima sesuatu dari tangan Serafall. Sebuah kotak kecil yang nampak mahal.

"U-Umm. I-ini!?"

Saji gemetar dan gugup.

"Itu hadiah kepada seseorang yang unggul dan bertarung paling mengesankan dalam Rating Game."

Pria paruh baya itu mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

Namun...

"A-Akuuu... Aku kalah dari Sekiryutei. A-aku tidak layak menerima ini."

Saji menggenggam seprai ranjangnya dengan wajah frustasi dan penyesalan yang nampak jelas.

"Itu memang benar." pengamat Rating Game itu nampaknya paham bagaimana perasaan Saji. "Namun konsekuensinya, Sekiryuutei kehilangan kekuatannya sehingga timmu bisa menang. Artinya kau mengalahkan Sekiryutei yang jauh lebih unggul darimu. Aku dan teman-temanku menyaksikan pertarunganmu dengan senang dari bangku penonton. Bahkan kudengar Dewa Ketua Odin-sama dari Norse sampai memuji aksimu."

Serafall mengeluarkan medali dari kotak kecil di tangan Saji, lalu meletakkannya di dada pemilik kekuatan Vritra itu.

"Kau tak perlu merendahkan dirimu, Saji-kun. Bukan hal mustahil Iblis sepertimu bisa mencapai posisi top. Aku senang bisa melihat para Iblis muda menjanjikan masa depan. Curahkanlah dirimu lebih tinggi lagi. Aku memiliki harapan besar untukmu demi Sona-tan."

Maou Leviathan menepuk-nepuk kepala Saji sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Sona.

Sona mendengus, memalingkan muka. Ia pasti senang budaknya memiliki tekad pantang menyerah sekuat itu. Paling tidak dengan hasil ini, satu beban pikirannya berkurang, ia tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan budak-budaknya lagi. Sona bisa fokus dengan masalah didepannya sekarang, membantu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa. Tak peduli berapa tahun atau berapa dekade yang diperlukan, teruslah bercita-cita menjadi guru Rating Game. Jangan pernah melupakannya karena itulah yang membuatmu hidup."

Pengamat Rating Game menyambung pesan yang disampaikan Serafall. "Juga jangan bersedih lagi. Aku pastikan padamu, mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi yang menertawakan impiamu dan impian timmu. Kau paham?"

Saji mengangguk, menangis dengan sunyi. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, dan wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Saji, kau telah menampilkan sosok yang hebat di depan banyak orang. Kau bertarung dengan luar biasa."

Akhirnya Sona memberikan pujiannya juga. Dia menatap saji dengan penuh kebanggaan dari matanya. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih senang selain karena karena budak kebanggaannya telah mendapat penilaian setinggi itu.

Saji menggenggam medali di dadanya, kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya dan mengangguk dengan kuat.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak!"

Issei yang berada di luar ruangan juga merasakan bangga yang begitu besar untuk Saji sebagai seorang teman. Merasa kalau tak akan sopan untuk mendengar lebih jauh lagi, ia meninggalkan tempat itu kemanapun langkah kaki membawanya.

Sang sekiryutei mengucapkan banyak kata-kata dalam otaknya.

 _Saji, selamat._

 _Aku hanya menganggap Vali sebagai rivalku. Aku terus percaya tanpa ragu bahwa Vali adalah satu-satunya rival yang harus kukalahkan dengan takdir Sekiryutei-Hakuryuuku hingga hari ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar, ada kau dan ada banyak orang lain lagi yang harus kukalahkan sebagai Sekiryutei._

 _Karena itulah, akan kukatakan padamu secara langsung nanti._

 _Itu..., akuuu... aku minta maaf._

 _Hei, Saji. Siapakah di antara kita yang berhasil menjadi Iblis Kelas Tinggi lebih dulu dan mewujudkan impian kita?_

 _Aku takkan kalah darimu! Pasti. Dan aku pasti akan menang kalau kita bertarung lagi!_

 _Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti._

 _Rivalku, Saji Genshirou._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Waikhunta-**

Tempat yang seperti luasnya jagad raya alam semesta ini adalah tempat dimana salah seorang dewa tertinggi dalam ajaran Hindu mewujudkan entitasnya sebagai sesuatu yang ada.

Sang Hyang Batara Wisnu atau yang dikenal sebagai Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu, dia lah yang menempati Waikhunta seorang diri. Sosoknya ghaib dan berada dimana-mana. Para penganut Hindu melukiskan dalam kitab-kitab Purana wujud Mahadewa Vhisnu sebagai dewa yang berkulit kebiruan dan berlengan empat yang masing-masing memegang benda pusaka yaitu Gada, Teratai, Sangkala, dan Chakra.

Sang Hyang Batara Wisnu pun membuka matanya setelah lama terpejam dalam meditasi, hingga membuat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap-biru dengan mahkota berhias bulu ekor merak yang memegang suling di sampingnya keheranan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Yang Mulia Paduka?"

"Iya, Kresna."

Kresna adalah awatara atau inkarnasi kedelapan dari sepuluh awatara Mahadewa Vhisnu. Jadi Kresna dan Vhisnu sesungguhnya adalah satu dan sama. Kresna adalah manifestasi sifat kedewaan Vhisnu yang turun ke muka bumi ribuan tahun lalu sebagai manusia suci dan mulia untuk menyelamatkan dataran India dari kehancuran, menegakkan dharma, dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang melaksanakan dharma atau kebenaran itu.

Vhisnu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayahanda Sri Batara Mahadewa Brahma telah mangkat. Itulah yang membuatku terbangun."

"Apa Yang Mulia Paduka bersedih?"

Vhisnu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sekarang siklus reinkarnasi umat Hindu telah berhenti karena ketiadaannya. Jika dibiarkan dunia akan binasa. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, yang pertama mungkin sebaiknya aku berbicara dengan Ananda Mahadewa Shiva."

"Saya setuju. Tapi nampaknya masih ada hal yang mengganggu hati Paduka?"

"Ini mengenai saudara angkatku, Adinda Svargapati Dewa Indra."

Hubungan Vhisnu dan Indra sangat dekat hingga di sebut-sebut sebagai saudara. Dalam Kitab Weda, namanya mereka seringkali muncul bersama dalam cerita bahkan meminum soma.

"Dia tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berubah dan terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku bertugas memelihara dan melindungi segala ciptaan Brahman, apapun akan kulakukan demi tugas itu."

"Kalau begitu, mohon ijinkan saya menyelidiki apa sebenarnya keinginan Batara Indra."

"Pergilah, Kresna!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kastil Hades, Neraka-**

Ketenangan Hades, sosok dewa dengan wujud tengkorak tanpa segumpal pun daging yang terselimuti dengan selembar jubah hitam, kini terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang rekan, ah lebih tepatnya seorang teman sepermainan.

Suasana ruangan terasa suram dan gelap-gelap remang karena hanya ada satu lilin kecil yang menyala. Tanpa berdiri dari kursi goyang yang diduduki, Hades menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kepada orang yang baru datang, sinar merah dari rongga matanya yang kosong nampak begitu menakutkan, membuat manusia manapun melihatnya akan merinding walaupun dia buta.

"Ares. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di tempatku hah?"

Dewa tampan itu menjawab dengan santai, "Mau kemana lagi memang, disini tempat yang paling pas."

"Ck, awas saja kalau namaku ikut terseret. Kepalamu akan kupenggal."

"Hallaaaaaahh, seperti kau bisa saja." cibir Ares, tak ada takut sedikitpun dengan dewa penguasa alam neraka. Wajar, karena dia dewa perang.

Hades menggoyangkan lagi kursinya, duduk seperti orang tua yang menunggu kematian di atas kursi goyang yang berayun pelan. "Aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang situasi sekarang. Jadi bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hingga situasinya menjadi begini?"

"Mwahahahaaaa..." Ares tiba-tiba tertawa kencang dengan senyum tidak jelas.

"Katakan woy! Jangan ketawa!" lama-lama karakter Hades bisa OOC kalau menghadapi orang gila macam Dewa Perang Ares ini.

"Ah sabar dikit napa. Biarkan aku tertawa dulu sampai puas."

Okeh, Hades orangnya memang penyabar.

Tapi...

Tapi!

Tapi tidak seperti ini juga kan!? Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Ares tertawa tidak jelas dengan senyum aneh seperti laki-laki bejat yang mengintip perempuan mandi. Hades akan segera berdiri dan mengangkat sabit sakti miliknya kalau saja Ares tidak langsung berbicara.

"Kau kenal bagaimana tabiat Zeus kan?"

"Ya. Dia dewa sombong, sok kuat, sok berkuasa. Juga nafsuan, punya banyak kekasih gelap dimana-mana, seperti kau penjahat kelamin yang korban perkosaanmu ada diseluruh dunia."

"Gahahahaaaa. Bagian akhir memang benar sih. Jadi hal ini aku manfaatkan."

"Hm?"

"Begini ceritanya. Hampir tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang tahu sebuah rahasia besar. Sebuah rahasia yang tak seorangpun menyangka. Apa kau penasaran, huh?"

Hades jadi makin kesal. "Cerita saja! Tak usah mendramatisir!"

"Zeus mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kenalan dengan Freya, dewi kesuburan dari Norse."

"Oh, kalau itu aku sudah tahu dari lama." sahut Hades, merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sempat termakan omongan Ares. Ia menyamankan kembali punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Zeus si bejat itu kan memang tukang selingkuh. Aku jadi kasihan dengan saudarinya sendiri yang kini jadi istrinya, Dewi Hera."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ares memicing.

"Itu urusanku."

"Tch. Dasar tengkorak bejat tukang intip."

"Kau! Penjahat kelamin!"

"Biarin!"

"Cukup!" suara Hades terdengar membentak, membuat Ares berhenti tertawa. "Jadi kau melakukan apa dengan rahasia itu?"

Ares menghirup nafas panjang lalu mulai bercerita. "Aku menyamar menjadi Zeus, lalu menghabiskan tiga malam panjang yang sangat indah dengan Freya, dewi paling cantik dari Norse. Hihiiiii." senyum yang tercetak di wajah Ares kini tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"Lewati! Aku tak ingin dengar cerita mesummu."

Yah, itu bukan hal yang mustahil.

Freya The Vanadis yang dijuluki sebagai dewi kesuburan, cinta, dan kecantikan, sebenarnya memiliki catatan gelap. Dewi yang digambarkan luar biasa cantik dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata biru itu awalnya dewi yang setia pada suaminya, yaitu Dewa Od, dan telah memiliki dua anak perempuan, Nossa dan Gersimi. Lalu suatu ketika, Dewa Od menghilang dari dunia secara misterius. Ratusan tahun Freya mencari suaminya tanpa seharipun tidak menitikkan air mata.

Lama kemudian, ada khabar beredar bahwa Dewa Od sebenarnya telah disingkirkan oleh dewa lain yang iri pada suami Freya itu. Hal wajar, mengingat bagaimana luar biasa cantiknya Freya, membuat dewa manapun iri dengan Od.

Sejak saat itu, Freya berubah menjadi dewi yang 'tidak pilih-pilih' di antara semua dewi Norse. Ia kemudian dikenal sebagai dewi seks di kalangan para dewa penduduk Asgard, walau manusia di Midgard atau dunia manusia para dari benua Eropa Utara tetap mengenalnya sebagai dewi kesuburan, dewi cinta, dan kecantikan. Freya pun dengan cepat memiliki banyak _love affairs_ , dari kalangan dewa, manusia, elf, bahkan kurcaci. Ada berita kalau Freya adalah istri simpanan Odin. Dewa Loki pun tak segan mengatakan bahwa Freya telah tidur dengan semua dewa di Asgard, makna tersiratnya bahwa Loki juga pernah merasakan tubuh mulus Freya.

Ares melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu pada malam terakhir, aku sedikit menyiksa dia hingga pingsan dan kutinggalkan setelah mengambil kalung Brisingamen, kalung yang paling disukai Freya dan sangat berharga baginya."

Cerita yang belum tentu kebenarannya mengatakan bahwa Freya mendapatkan kalung Brisingamen, perhiasan paling mahal dan mulia di Asgard, sebagai hadiah setelah dia tidur dengan empat kurcaci pematri perhiasan yang disebut para Brissing, yaitu Alfrigg, Berling, Dvallin, dan Grerr.

"Dan Boooommm!" Ares memperagakan simulasi ledakan dengan kedua tangannya. "Lalu jadilah situasi seperti sekarang ini, Hades."

Hades mengangguk. Cerita yang didengarnya dari mulut Ares sangat sesuai jika dihubungkan dengan situasi saat ini.

Hubungan Olympus dan Norse sekarang bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Pasti sebentar lagi akan berperang. Masalah yang diributkan di permukaan adalah tuntutan para Dewa Asgard untuk membela Freya, yang mengaku kalau kalung Brissingamen milikinya dicuri oleh salah seorang dewa dari Olympus. Freya tidak menyebutkan siapa nama dewa itu. Namun tuntutan para Dewa Asgard tidak dipenuhi oleh pihak Olympus dengan alasan bahwa tidak satupun dari mereka yang mencuri kalung itu.

Dua hari kemudian, Freya memberikan bukti bahwa Zeus yang mengambilnya. Para Dewa Olympus terdiam, mamun pada situasi saat ini, Zeus malah tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Terakhir kali diketahui kalau Zeus datang untuk memenuhi undangan pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game di Underworld. Lalu pihak Iblis mengkonfirmasi kepulangan Zeus dari sana sebelum pesta usai. Namun nyatanya, Zeus tak pernah sampai ke istananya di Gunung Olympus.

Kubu Dewa-Dewa Asgard menuntut untuk menyerahkan Zeus kepada mereka, tak peduli apapun alasannya. Kalau Olympus tak menyanggupi, maka Norse siap berperang.

Olympus pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ketiadaan tampuk kepemimpinan yang diduduki Zeus untuk sementara di pegang oleh Poseidon, tapi Poseidon sendiri tak sanggup memperbaiki keadaan. Lalu perseteruan pun makin rumit, perang urat saraf dan tuntutan yang belum terpenuhi seolah tak ada ujung.

Tapi satu hal yang mungkin hanya mampu dilihat oleh orang-orang yang lebih mengerti akan dunia saat ini. Semua permasalahan itu sebenarnya bukan hal besar, hanya kalung perhiasan saja kan?

Akan tetapi mereka sadar memang ada keinginan dari dasar hati untuk berperang sehingga masalahnya dibesar-besarkan oleh oknum tertentu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Benar, ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti bahwa masing-masing kubu memang menginginkan sebuah peperangan, bukan penyelesaian.

Itu lah yang terjadi.

Dan apa yang telah diperbuat Ares adalah memicu terjadinya hal tersebut. Sedikit lagi pelatuk ditarik, makan senapan akan meletus, dan perang benar-benar akan dimulai.

Hades kembali memperhatikan Ares yang masih berimajinasi menanti perang seperti apa yang akan terjadi, yah Ares memang suka berperang. Tidak salah Hades menilai Ares, seorang yang benar-benar licik, kejahatannya keterlaluan, sudah itu mendapat kesempatan pula tidur dengan dewi tercandik dari Norse, Freya.

Bolehkah Hades iri?, tapi ah Hades tidak peduli. Tubuhnya hanya tengkorak, tidak ada organ 'itu' untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya. Ahahaaa, bercanda. Hades bisa saja mengubah dirinya menjadi seperti sosok manusia normal lalu melakukan ini itu pada wanita manapun.

Okeh, lupakan masalah tadi, tak perlu dipikiran. Yang harus dilakukan adalah bersiap-siap untuk perang.

Hades mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, meksi ia tak memiliki lidah. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomon tentang Zeus, kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Mana kutahu. Sudah mati mungkin."

"Hoi hoiii, aku serius."

"Ini aku serius. Itu bisa saja kan? Sebenarnya aku juga hadir di pesta itu, tempat terakhir kali Zeus terlihat. Aku sedang bersama Si Gundul Sakra. Entah dapat informasi dari mana, Sakra tiba-tiba mendapat ide kecil untuk mempermainkan seorang anak manusia yang sekarang kita ketahui bahwa dialah dalang datangnya Konoha dari dunia lain, dia manusia terkuat. Sakra hanya memanasinya sedikit tentang pelecehan seksual pada istri pemuda itu, dan terjadi kehebohan besar seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Lalu hal terakhir yang kutahu sebelum pulang dari pesta itu, ada yang mengatakan bahwa pihak penyelenggara pesta menyerahkan urusan tentang pemuda manusia tadi kepada Zeus dan Brahma."

"Hemm.."

"Yah, ceritanya habis sampai di sana. Kau perkirakan saja sendiri kelanjutannya, Hades! Tapi yang jelas, walau Zeus menghilang, tetapi anak manusia itu masih hidup dan berkeliaran bebas sampai sekarang."

"Jadi pihak Iblis berbohong? Zeus menghilang sebelum pulang dari pesta, bukan setelah pulang dari pesta seperti yang dikatakan mereka?"

"Mungkin. Gahahahahaaaa."

"Ya sudah lah. Tak perlu memikirkan itu, yang penting tujuan kita tercapai. Dunia menyenangkan yang penuh dengan perang dan tangisan kematian akan segera tiba."

"Huuuuaaaaahhh..."

Ares tiba-tiba menguap, ia menyamankan diri di sofa ruangan pribadi Hades di dalam kastil.

"Hoi, jangan tidur dulu!" Hades berseru, "Bagaimana dengan Sakra-dono."

"Emmhh," Ares bersuara tak karuan dengan mata tertutup. Ia bicara sekenanya. "Si Gundul itu katanya juga sudah berhasil memanaskan situasi di Svargaloka. Para Dewa Hindu-Buddha pecah jadi dua kubu dan mungkin akan berperang sebentar lagi."

"Oh. La-..."

"Sudah ya! Aku numpang tidur di sini. Badanku masih lelah setelah bergumul tiga hari tiga malam dengan Freya cantikku. Muehheheheheee... Err,, ahahaha... Hiyaaah, Oooh Freya jangan di situ sayang, kecup basah yang ini saja. Issshhhh, auuuuwww."

Ares pun terlelap, dengan senyum yang ah sudahlah. Pasti dia mimpi indah.

"KAMBING!"

Hades mengumpat kasar. Lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

Setidaknya ini berita bagus untuk Hades.

Yah, Hades bersama Sakra dan Ares membuat sebuah permainan besar untuk menciptakan perang. Hampir semua entitas-entitas dewa yang kuat telah terseret ke dalam arus. Ares sudah melakukan tugasnya, pun begitu dengan Sakra yang sebentar lagi siap. Inilah yang mereka inginkan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, seluruh dunia akan hancur. Ragnarok, perang Armageddon, kiamat atau apapun istilahnya, kini sudah di depan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Markas Persekutuan penentang Imperium of Bible-**

Tempat ini adalah dimensi ruang buatan yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke menggunakan doujutsu Ultimate Rinne-sharinggan dengan teknik Amenominaka. Dimensi ini berupa dataran padang rumput savana yang sangat luas, terdapat sebuah aliran sungai besar dan beberapa anak-anak sungai kecil, serta pohon-pohon rindang besar yang menyelingi di antara luasnya padang rumput.

Dimensi yang dulunya hanya di tempati beberapa kelompok orang, kini berubah menjadi sangat ramai dengan keberadaan lebih dari seratus ribu prajurit militer. Yah, ini adalah sebuah markas untuk persiapan perang.

Masuk ke dalam sebuah tenda megah di pusat keramaian. Nampak meja bundar yang di sekelilingnya telah duduk orang-orang penting dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Sebagai pemimpin pertemuan, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi membuka suara. "Selamat datang semua pemimpin sekalian. Juga terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepada Konoha sebagai pemimpin persekutuan."

"Hei, Kakashi-san. Jangan gugup begitu, apa perlu kugenggam tanganmu hemm?."

Yasaka himesama mengatakan hal tadi blak-blakan, bukan bermaksud menyinggung. Tetapi karena satu kalimatnya saja, suasana formal dan serius yang ada sejak awal para peserta berkumpul langsung hancur. Padahal baru pertemuan saja dimulai.

Beberapa hadirin tertawa kecil, sebagian bermuka kecut karena menahan tawa. Yah, ini hal baru untuk dilihat. Mereka semua sudah saling terbuka, dan tahu benar kalau Kakashi adalah manusia pendatang baru dari dunia lain akan tetapi sudah langsung diangkat menjadi pemimpin persekutuan untuk mencegah dominasi Aliansi Injil-Norse.

Oke, absen dulu siapa-siapa saja yang hadir pada pertemuan ini.

Setiap dari mereka adalah pemimpin dari daerah masing-masing, atau setidaknya utusan yang mendapat mandat oleh pemimpin yang tidak bisa berhadir pada saat ini.

Ada Yasaka, pemimpin tertinggi kaum youkai Kyoto. Mereka adalah sekutu pertama Konoha. Dia bersama pendampingnya, si Karasu Tengu.

Kemudian Ratu Vampir Carmilla yang datang bersama Lord Tepes. Ada Elmenhilde Galnstein dan Seras Victioria yang mendampingi. Alucard dengan suatu alasan tidak bisa hadir. Sebelum pertemuan, secara pribadi pihak Vampir Rumania telah membicarakan kasus penculikan Valerie dengan Kakashi. Untuk hal ini, dibentuk sebuah tim ANBU khusus yang akan melakukan misi penyelamatan, dipimpin oleh Kapten Divisi I Tokubetsu ANBU, Sai.

Dewa Perang Bishamon mewakili seluruh Takamagahara. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, semua dewa-dewa Reliji Shinto sudah mencapai kesepakatan untuk angkat senjata melawan penjajah. Dia didampingi salah satu senjata suci miliknya, yaitu Kazuma. Sementara Dewi Kesialan Kufoku yang sudah lama di dimensi ini, juga Dewa Kemiskinan Yato yang baru saja tiba, terlalu malas untuk ikut pertemuan.

Cao Cao juga ada. Dia membawa kelompok baru yang dinamakan _New Hero Faction_. Hanya Georg dari kelompok itu yang menemani sang pemegang tombak suci True Longinus.

Dari dua mitologi lagi yang tergabung dalam persekutuan telah mengirimkan perwakilan masing-masing. Ada salah satu dewa dari mitologi amerika kuno, yaitu Dewa Kinich Ahau yang dipercaya oleh peradaban Suku Aztec, Inca, dan Maya di masa lampau. Lalu ada seorang utusan dari Ratu penguasa laut selatan dalam mitologi Tanah Jawa.

"Ekhhem. Tolong tenang."

Kakashi berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya di hadapan para pemimpin yang lain. Setelah suasana sedikit tenang, Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Aku telah mendapatkan laporan jumlah pasukan kita saat ini, sekitar orang dari berbagai jenis makhluk. Hal yang lebih dulu akan kita bahas dalam pertemuan pertama ini adalah ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kakashi mengantung ucapannya, membuat semua orang menunggu dengan wajah bengong.

"... memilih seorang Panglima Perang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit, Agreas-**

Fase Grup Rating Game sudah 6 hari terlewat. Beberapa grup sudah memastikan diri lolos ke fase terakhir yaitu fase eliminasi _Knocked Out_. Ada Sang Juara bertahan, tim Emperor Bellial yang dipimpin oleh Diehauser. Berikutnya juga nama-nama lama seperti kelompok Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abadon. Ruval Phoenix juga telah menempati posisi aman untuk fase berikutnya. Ada nama-nama lainnya lagi yang sebenarnya adalah pemain lama. Jadi tidak mengherankan untuk mereka.

Ada kelompok yang tidak beruntung dan sudah di pastikan tidak akan lulus ke fase berikutnya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah tim Seekvaira Agares, wajar karena mereka adalah kelompok muda. Akan tetapi ada juga kelompok muda yang mencetak rekor dan sanggup meneruskan turnamen, yaitu kelompok Sona Sitri. Sungguh ini suatu keajaiban, menakjubkan. Ada satu lagi kelompok muda yang masih mungkin untuk lolos ke fase _Knocked Out_ , yaitu tim Rias Gremory. Hanya saja mereka harus berjuang keras pada pertandingan fase grup yang terakhir tiga hari lagi demi mendapatkan tiket itu.

Dan inilah peserta pertandingan hari ini, dari Grup G. Tim Sairaorg Bael Vs Tim Diodora Astaroth.

Pertandingan ini sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik bagi kebanyakan penonton, mereka jelas tahu siapa yang lebih unggul, yakni pemilik singa emas Sacred Gear Longinus Regulus Nemea.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai dan setiap peserta telah di transfer ke arena.

Sairaorg nampak berdiri gagah didepan musuhnya.

"Kau ingin langsung kalah, atau kita bermain-main dulu?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Diodora tak menunjukkan ekspresi terintimidasi, "Kheh, sombong! Kau yang akan kalah hari ini."

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa. Kau membawa benda itu kan di sakumu, cepat gunakan dan kita mulai pertarungan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Oke, langsung saja aku beri analisis sedikit untuk chapter ini biar mudah ditangkap isinya.

Ada adegan pembicaraan Odin dengan Sirzech. Bagaimana nantinya hayooo?

Lalu tentang Issei dan Tim Gremory. Sudah mulai terlihat bagaimana situasi dan arah gerakan tim mereka kan? Koneko memang sudah lebih dulu tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain. Ini akan menentukan jalan cerita juga.

Nah tuh, dewa kuat yang lain telah muncul, Mahadewa Vhisnu. Dia akan mulai bergerak juga. Merespon perbuatan yang telah dilakukan Sakra, juga karena situasi dunia yang semakin kacau.

Ares malah lebih parah lagi. Permainan kecilnya bersama Hades sudah memperlihatkan hasil.

Kemudian telah jelas dari dua gerakan berbeda diatas, misteri hilangnya Brahma dan Zeus sudah diketahui. Sebab tak mungkin Aliansi bisa menyembunyikannya terus menerus.

Lalu, xixixixixi. Konoha sudah siap tempur. Ada New Hero Faction dan mitologi lain, pastinya dengan menyimpan senjata rahasia. Sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan kekuatan. Meski jumlah pasukan sedikit, 125 ribu saja, yang sebenarnya tak sebanding dengan 1 juta malaikat kloning + ratusan ribu malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang telah lebih dahulu ada serta para tentara dari Norse. :v

Tapi..., hahahahaaaa. Hayooo tebak siapa yang akan jadi panglima perang?

Dan, masalah berikutnya. Akan ada dua konflik dalam satu tempat bersamaan dengan pertandingan Tim Sairaog melawan Tim Diodora.

Oh iya, sedikit tentang Dewi dari Norse, Freya. Visualisasinya ada kok di SAO2 pas misi mengambil Excalibur oleh kelompok Kirito. Jadi kalau ga tahu bagaimana rupanya, cari aja gambar Freya SAO di google.

Ulasan Review:

Chapter dahulu aku akui, emang sedikit berantakan, banyak sekali typo dan lainnya. Maklum, aku kerjain ngebut dua hari. Chapter 68 ini juga mungkin sama, aku kerjain cuma dua hari. So, terima kasih atas koreksinya.

Yang Velerie kemarin, bukan di Grigori sih. Jawabannya ada di chap 32 klo ga salah. Tapi kalau siapa pelakunya, mungkin benar.

Yah, bukan cuma penculikan Valerie sih pemicu perangnya, tapi juga banyak hal lain seperti sedikit kuterangkan di atas. Terjadi rantai peristiwa yang terus bersambung hingga akhirnya kiamat.

Lalu untuk apa orang itu menculik Valerie? ada yang sudah bisa jawab, walau tak sepenuhnya terjawab karena aku juga kasih sedikit kejutan kecil dari sana.

Kedai Ichiraku? Masih ada kok, di Pulau Melayang Konoha.

Tolong maklumi kalau peran Naruto dan Hinata agak berkurang, bahkan di chapter ini ga muncul. Yah, kan namanya perang, semua orang punya peran sama. Tapi nanti pasti kok Naruto dan istrinya akan mendominasi lagi. Sasuke, sudah pasti akan jadi raja perang. Jika Konoha tidak memiliki Naruto sebagai ujung tombak kekuatan, maka pasti lah ada yang menggantikannya. Pokoknya sabar, aku berusaha membagikan peran yang sesuai untuk setiap karakter. Jadi tunggu saja.

Untuk latihan Sona serta timnya di bawah bimbingan Naruto dan Hinata, serta para bijuu. Ga terlalu penting, bayangin sendiri aja lah. Yang penting, cukup mengetahui kalau mereka juga berjuang dan berlatih keras.

Oh, artefak dan produk _Cardinal System_. Yah benda-benda itu memang dianggap sangat hebat. Hanya saja kupikir tidak akan bagus digunakan sebagai alat perang, lebih fokus untuk meraih tujuan NaruHina saja, yakni menuju inti _Cardinal Sytem_ Awal Mula Penciptaan.

Tim Sona terlalu over? Enggak lah. Tuh diatas ada analisis sederhana kalau sebenarnya tim Sona itu lemah. Tapi mereka menang strategi.

Ya. Naruto masih memiliki racun Samael. Nanti mungkin akan keluar lagi benda itu.

Iya, gw guru baru. Masih muda. Dan yah, karena gw guru, jadi musti mengasyikkan. Kalau enggak, murid gw pada tidur di kelas.

Dan sini elu! Yang rasis, sini!, gw jitak. Kampret beuh, apaan sebut-sebut warna kulit. Penname sama warna kulit gw ga ada hubungannya kali. Hadehhh... :v :v :v

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 10 Februari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _"Ekhhem. Tolong tenang."_

 _Kakashi berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya di hadapan para pemimpin yang lain. Setelah suasana sedikit tenang, Kakashi melanjutkan._

 _"Aku telah mendapatkan laporan jumlah seluruh pasukan kita saat ini, sekitar 125 ribu orang dari berbagai jenis makhluk. Hal yang lebih dulu akan kita bahas dalam pertemuan pertama ini adalah..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Kakashi mengantung ucapannya, membuat semua orang menunggu dengan wajah bengong._

 _"... memilih seorang Panglima Perang."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 69. Pemberontakan Old Satan Faction.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

Fase Grup Rating Game sudah 6 hari berjalan. Beberapa tim sudah memastikan diri lolos ke fase terakhir yaitu fase eliminasi _Knocked Out_. Ada Sang Juara bertahan, tim Emperor Bellial yang dipimpin oleh Diehauser. Berikutnya juga ada nama-nama lama seperti kelompok Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abaddon. Ruval Phoenix juga telah menempati posisi aman untuk fase berikutnya. Ada nama-nama lainnya lagi yang sebenarnya adalah pemain lama kelas atas. Jadi tidak mengherankan untuk mereka.

Ada kelompok yang tidak beruntung dan sudah di pastikan tidak akan lulus ke fase berikutnya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah tim Seekvaira Agares, wajar karena mereka adalah kelompok muda. Akan tetapi ada juga kelompok muda yang mencetak rekor dan sanggup meneruskan turnamen, yaitu kelompok Sona Sitri. Sungguh ini suatu keajaiban, menakjubkan. Ada satu lagi kelompok muda yang masih mungkin untuk lolos ke fase _Knocked Out_ , yaitu tim Rias Gremory. Hanya saja mereka harus berjuang keras pada pertandingan fase grup yang terakhir tiga hari lagi demi mendapatkan tiket itu.

Dan inilah peserta pertandingan hari ini, pertandingan ke empat dari Grup G. Tim Sairaorg Bael Vs Tim Diodora Astaroth.

Lokasi diselenggarakannya pertandingan adalah sebuah Dome yang terletak di tengah-tengah Pulau Langit Agreas. Disebut pulau langit karena lahan ini memang melayang tak terikat hukum gravitasi di langit Underworld yang suram dan berwarna ungu. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana mekanisme sesungguhnya pulau ini, bahkan oleh Maou Ajuka sekalipun yang notabene adalah seorang ilmuan. Maou Beelzebub sampai sekarang masih melakukan penelitian mendalam terhadap pulau itu. Yang jelas, keberadaan Agreas sudah ada semenjak jaman Maou Lucifer pertama ribuan tahun silam, dan kini Pulau Langit Agreas disebut sebagai salah satu keajaiban dunia Iblis.

Pertandingan ini sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik bagi kebanyakan penonton, mereka jelas tahu siapa yang lebih unggul, yakni pemilik singa emas Sacred Gear Longinus Regulus Nemea. Perkiraan ini sudah ada sejak kedua tim berada dalam satu grup, tak berubah sedikitpun meski pada pertandingan grup G sebelumnya Diodora menang telak dari lawannya.

Yah, Diodora menang dari tim yang secara statistik keluarga, lebih tinggi peringkatnya dari keluarga Astaroth, bahkan tim itu diunggulkan karena termasuk pemain lama di dunia Rating Game. Kemenangan telak itu Diodora peroleh bahkan tanpa strategi, dia sendirian sebagai King maju menghabisi semua anggota kelompok tim lawan. Sebagai petarung, Diodora adalah tipe Wizard yang mampu menggunakan teknik-teknik sihir iblis dengan handal. Dalam pertarungan itu, kekuatan Diodora tampak sangat besar hingga kelihatan seperti abnormal, belum pernah Diodora menunjukkan kekuatan sebesar itu sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi, walau pertandingan ini dinilai tak terlalu menarik, tetap saja penonton yang datang lumayan banyak. Hal ini tidak lepas dari keberadaan Pulau Langit Agreas itu sendiri sebagai lokasi pertandingan. Sebagai salah satu keajaiban dunia, Pulau Langit Agreas menjadi salah satu destinasi wisata favorit di Underworld. Pulau ini terletak di teritori kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis peringkat dua atau Archduke dalam 72 pilar iblis setelah Great King Bael, yakni Keluarga Agares. Selain karena memang pulau ini sangat indah, dari pulau yang melayang ini wisatawan dapat melihat keseluruhan kota di bawahnya yaitu Kota Auros yang merupakan kota agrikultur terbaik di Underworld, kota hijau yang sangat sejuk dipandang.

Menonton langsung Rating game sembari melancong dan menikmati spot-spot indah sambil ber-selfie ria tentu sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Dome tempat pertandingan berlangsung sudah hampir penuh. Dari luar bangunannya mirip sebuah colosseum, namun dalamnya lebih pas dikatakan sebagai stadion sepakbola. Di tengah arena terdapat layar hologram lengkung melingkar sehingga dari sisi manapun penonton duduk di dalam Dome pasti bisa melihat pertarungan yang tengah disiarkan live dari dalam arena Rating Game.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai dan setiap peserta telah di transfer ke arena.

Pada suatu tempat di luar ruangan yang luas, cahaya bersinar terang di permukaan tanah. Dari sana muncul beberapa sosok tubuh.

"Kita sudah sampai? Hati-hati dan bersiaplah!"

Kuisha Abaddon, wanita cantik yang merupakan Queen dari tim Sairaorg, mengatakan peringatan kepada seluruh anggota tim. Dia adalah iblis darah murni keturunan keluarga iblis Extra yang tidak termasuk dalam 72 pilar iblis, Abaddon. Meski tidak termasuk 72 pilar, namun kekuatan dan sepak terjang keluarga tersebut cukup berpengaruh di Underworld. Bedeze Abaddon, anggota keluarga yang lainnya bahkan menempati posisi kedua peringkat top Rating Game selama bertahun-tahun.

Peringatan?

Yah, peringatan karena ketibaan mereka semua di arena ini langsung disambut oleh keanehan.

Arena pertarungan adalah sebuah areal yang sangat luas di alam terbuka. Ini bukan kota, desa, ataupun gelanggang raksasa, tetapi sebuah replika bekas reruntuhan suatu tempat bersejarah. Banyak puing-puing reruntuhan yang berserakan, namun ada pula bangunan yang masih utuh meski telah rusak di beberapa bagian.

Tampak berjajar tiang-tiang raksasa, terbuat dari batu yang dipahat apik. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat pintu masuk menuju kuil besar. Desain arsitektur kuil itu nampak seperti kuil-kuil khas dari sisa peninggalan peradaban Yunani kuno. Langit siang hari terlihat biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih, persis seperti di bumi.

Tentang keanehan yang dirasakan tim Sairaorg, itu karena setelah tiba di arena mereka tidak mendengar pengumuman dari pembawa acara atau wasit pertandingan, bahkan ini sudah menit kelima. Rasanya sangat sunyi, situasi yang tak mungkin dalam Rating Game yang selalu heboh.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang-orang di luar arena pertarungan.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana."

Sairaorg mengatakannya dengan tegas. Seperti apapun situasinya, ia tetap harus memiliki ketenangan. Dari ucapan Sairaorg, terdengar isyarat bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Dan kemudian...

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di sisi lain reruntuhan.

Diodora Astaroth.

Dia muncul seorang diri.

Apa akan terjadi pertarungan jarak dekat?

Apa Diodora sekali lagi akan maju kedepan seorang diri untuk mengancurkan semua musuhnya?

Apa kekuatan Diodora sebegitu besar hingga ia berani menantang langsung tim Sairaorg yang diunggulkan sebagai tim Rokie terkuat pada dekade ini?

Menanggapi hal itu, tak satupun dari tim Sairaorg Bael yang mengambil posisi siaga. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat tenang, seolah situasi ini sudah terencana di dalam otak mereka.

Sairaorg tersenyum kecil lalu berucap pelan pada budak-budaknya, "Dengan begini, kita tak perlu repot-repot mencari buruan kita. Orangnya datang sendiri."

Belum berhenti sampai disana, lingkaran sihir teleportasi telus bermunculan.

"Itu bukan simbol sihir Astaroth."

Coriana Andrealphus si bidak Bishop mengatakannya setelah sekilas melihat aksara pada fomula lingkaran sihir yang bermunculan. Dia adalah gadis muda dengan setelan pakaian bussinesswomen berambut pirang bergelombang. Andrealpus adalah salah satu nama keluarga iblis yang termasuk dalam 72 pilar.

"Ya. Seperti prediksi para petinggi, pertandingan pasti disabotase musuh sejak detik pertama," sahut Misteeta.

Perempuan bernama lengkap Misteeta Sabnock ini juga mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop. Berasal dari keluarga Sabnock, salah satu keluarga bangsawan dari 72 pilar yang telah punah.

Salah satu pemegang bidak Rook, Ladora Bune, melemaskan lehernya hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak. "Jenis lingkaran sihir yang muncul bermacam-macam. Tandanya kalau mereka yang datang adalah suatu kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang dari berbagai golongan."

Rook yang lain, Gandoma Balam, tak ikut bicara. Dia malah saling menghantamkan kedua kepalan tinjunya, seperti tak sabaran ingin memukul orang.

"Ya. Dan mereka semua adalah iblis!"

Liban Crocell dan Beruka Furcas mengucapkan kesimpulannya bersamaan. Mereka berdua masing-masing mengkonsumsi satu bidak Knight.

Keluarga Iblis Bune dan Crocell juga termasuk dalam 72 pilar, namun sekarang sudah dinyatakan punah, seperti Sabnock. Coriana, Misteeta, Liban dan Ladora adalah peranakan campuran iblis dan manusia. Sedangkan Gandoma dan Beruka merupakan keturunan iblis berdarah murni dari keluarga masing-masing, Balam dan Furcas.

Anggota tim terakhir adalah sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh ramping seperti anak remaja berumur 17-an yang mengenakan topeng, yang mengkonsumsi 7 bidak pion. Sairaorg jarang memperlihatkan budak pionnya didepan umum. Kalau sekarang Sairaorg membawanya, maka besar kemungkinan kalau yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi benar-benar serius.

Melihat kesekeliling, orang-orang yang muncul adalah Iblis, dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Mereka semua muncul disertai dengan rasa permusuhan. Semuanya memelototi setiap anggota tim Sairaorg yang telah terkepung dengan kebencian mendalam.

Satu, dua, tiga... tidak. Tak ada gunanya menghitung. Itu karena jumlah mereka tidak berhenti pada sepuluh atau dua puluh. Mungkin melebihi angka seratus.

"Kerabat Maou Lucifer palsu menjijikkan." salah satu dari para iblis yang berdatangan bicara dengan nada marah dan benci, pun dengan iblis-iblis lainnya yang memperlihatkan raut muka serupa. "Putra Bael yang tak berbakat, kami pasti akan melenyapkan kalian semua di sini!"

"Melihat dari lingkaran sihirnya, mereka pasti antek-antek golongan Maou Lama yang tergabung dalam organisasi Khaos Brigade." Sairaorg mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin, tak terprovokasi oleh ucapan para iblis kepadanya. "Informasi ini sesuai dengan yang diberikan oleh petinggi."

"Hmmmm..." Diodora perlahan berjalan mendekat dari posisi dia muncul tadi. Ekspresinya kelihatan seperti anak-anak yang senang karena diberi mainan baru. "Tak masalah kalau aksi kami diketahui oleh kalian, toh kalian semua akan mati."

Sairaorg hanya merespon ucapan Diodora dengan senyum sinis dan sebuah dengusan. Dia berbalik badan, menatap semua budak-budaknya.

"Kalian semua sudah mengerti kan? Habisi siapapun yang kalian lihat sampai tak bersisa. Didalam arena ini, hanya ada kita dan tidak akan ada bantuan, selain kita adalah musuh. Tapi aku percaya pada kalian semua, meski mereka hampir semuanya terdiri dari iblis kelas menengah yang kekuatannya setara kalian dan jumlanya sangat banyak, tetapi mataku melihat bahwa tidak ada selain kemenangan dari diri kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i!"

Semuanya menjawab kompak.

Kuisha, Coriana, Misteeta, Liban, Beruka, Gandoma dan Ladora, tanpa banyak kata sudah melesat untuk menghancurkan setiap musuh yang terlihat, iblis dari fraksi Maou Lama yang tergabung didalam organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade serta budak-budak evil piece Diodora. Ini adalah tugas yang turun langsung dari petinggi kepada mereka, dan harus dilaksanakan sampai tuntas.

Kuisha merupakan iblis yang sangat handal dalam sihir, petarung tipe Wizard. Sebagai Queen, dia memiliki kecepatan, kekuatan, dan pertahanan yang tinggi. Spesialisasinya adalah sihir _Power of Hole_ , kekuatan untuk menyerap serangan musuh lalu mengembalikannya lagi dari titik lain. Dengan jumlah demonic power yang tinggi, tidak sulit baginya menghabisi para iblis kelas menengah dari Maou lama.

Coriana dan Misteeta, memiliki bakat sihir yang lumayan hebat, ditunjang dengan evil piece bidak Bishop membuat mereka menspesialisasikan diri dalam hal itu. Misteeta memiliki darah manusia dalam nadinya, membuatnya menyimpan Sacred Gear didalam dirinya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mustahil. Sacred Gear Trick Vanish, kemampuannya adalah melenyapkan kemampuan supranatural milik lawan sementara waktu dengan pertukaran stamina dari pemiliknya. Dua budak ini bekerja sama, Misteeta menghilangkan kemampuan sihir dari iblis-iblis yang mereka hadapi. Meskipun iblis itu lebih kuat, tetap saja kekuatannya akan hilang sementara waktu. Selanjutnya, Coriana menembakkan tombak-tombak yang dibuat dari sihir elemen es sampai musuhnya mati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kerja sama mereka sukses membuat puluhan iblis kelas menengah lenyap dengan begitu mudah.

Kedua knight Sairaorg bertarung sendiri-sendiri. Keluarga Furcas adalah iblis yang dianugerahi kemampuan mengandalikan dan menunggang kuda. Kuda yang Beruka tunggangi adalah Kuda Pale, Binatang kelas tinggi yang hidup di bagian terdalam dari neraka, Cocytus. Dikatakan bahwa hanya iblis yang terkenal dan grim reaper saja yang naik menunggang kuda itu. Dikatakan pula bahwa itulah kuda yang membawa kematian dan kehancuran. Nama kuda milik Beruka adalah Altobrau, si kaki dewa kecepatan. Menggunakan senjata tombak seperti kesatria kerajaan Ingris jaman dulu, dia menjatuhkan setiap iblis yang ada di jalur pacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Liban Crocell, memiliki Sacred Gear Gravity Jail. Menggunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear itu untuk mengendalikan gravitasi, ia membuat area yang di pijak lawan menjadi area dengan gravitasi tinggi hanya dengan melihatnya saja sehingga menurunkan mobilitas lawannya. Setelah itu, berbekal kemampuan berpedang sebagai seorang expert swordman sekaligus ahli teknik sihir, Liban membunuh setiap iblis yang terlihat dalam bidang pandangnya tanpa ampun.

Si badan besar, Gandoma sudah sejak tadi memukul, meninju, dan menendang tanpa memikirkan pertahanan. Itu karena dia memiliki kekuatan fisik ekstrim dan juga kebal terhadap semua tipe sihir sampai pada tingkat tertentu. Bune adalah keluarga iblis yang special dalam mengendalikan naga, beberapa diantaranya bahkan mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi naga, termasuk Ladora. Sudah sejak awal dia mengubah tubuh tinggi kurus miliknya menjadi naga gemuk berukuran sedang dan menghembuskan nafas api yang panas pada para iblis.

Tersisa satu...

"Regulus."

"Ya, Master."

Budak misterius yang mengkonsumsi 7 pion menjawab panggilan Sairaorg.

"Diantara mereka ada yang termasuk iblis kelas tinggi, kuserahkan mereka padamu. Jadi, buka topengmu, tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Master."

Budak pion Sairaorg yang dipanggil dengan nama Regulus, membuka topengnya sehingga menampakkan wajah laki-laki tampan dan menggemaskan khas anak remaja.

Namun hal itu berubah dalam sekejap.

NNNGGGGGG!

Tubuh pemuda itu mulai berubah sambil membuat suara yang sangat bising. Tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Bulu emas mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya dan anggota geraknya menjadi lebih tebal. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan taring tajam. Ekor muncul dan bulu emas panjang bermunculan di lehernya.

ROOOOOOOAR!

Yang tampak sekarang adalah Singa Nemean raksasa. Ia memiliki tubuh besar sekitar empat atau lima meter tingginya. Ada semacam berlian di dahinya.

Menurut cerita, dia adalah makhluk yang pernah Hercules asli hadapi dalam satu dari kedua belas jenisnya. Tuhan dalam Injil menangkap satu dari mereka dan menyegelnya kedalam Sacred Gear dan menjadikannya salah satu dari tiga belas Longinus, Sang Regulus Nemea. Siapapun yang menguasainya, maka akan sanggup membelah bumi dalam sekali hentakan.

Sekarang singa itu adalah milik Bael, namun bukan berarti Sairaorg adalah pemegang Sacred Gear itu. Sairaorg adalah iblis berdarah murni, tak ada darah manusia pada nadinya yang sehingga mustahil dia memiliki pusaka dari Tuhan dalam Injil.

Sairaorg menemukan Sacred Gear berwujud kapak itu selamat setelah pemilik aslinya dibunuh oleh kelompok misterius. Harusnya kapak perang tersebut lenyap setelah pemiliknya mati dan mencari pemilik baru, namun yang terjadi justru dia berubah menjadi singa raksasa atas kemauannya sendiri lalu membalaskan kematian pemiliknya. Semenjak itulah, Regulus menjadi budak Sairaorg. Ini seperti sudah ditakdirkan sebab ibu Sairaorg, Misla Bael, berasal dari kelurga Vapula yang menguasai singa.

Tak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana nasib para iblis kelas tinggi dari fraksi Maou Lama yang diserang oleh Singa Regulus. Cukup mendengar raungan dan teriakan kesakitan mereka, siapapun akan tahu bahwa tak satupun dari mereka akan selamat dari cakar dan taring Regulus yang mengoyak gumpalan-gumpalan daging mereka.

Fokuskan perhatian pada satu titik yang tersisa. Sairaorg dan Diodora.

Sairaorg nampak berdiri gagah di depan musuhnya.

"Kau ingin langsung kalah, atau kita bermain-main dulu?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Diodora tak menunjukkan ekspresi terintimidasi, "Kheh, sombong! Kau yang akan kalah hari ini."

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa. Kau membawa benda itu kan di sakumu, cepat gunakan dan kita mulai pertarungan."

"Tch, brengsek! Baiklah, aku akan menggunakannya. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena ucapanmu barusan."

Diodora menelan benda hitam kecil yang berujud seperti ular. Tak ada sedikitpun perubahan di raut muka Sairaorg saat melihat itu.

Bhuuuuuuuu!

Seketika, aura Iblis di sekujur tubuh Diodora mulai memancar dengan deras. Warnanya merah kehitaman. Jumlahnya meningkat puluhan kali dibandingkan pada kondisi normal. Itulah efek memakan ular Ophis yang penuh dengan kekuatan.

"Sekarang giliranmu, iblis tak berbakat. Kuberikan kau kesempatan memanggil singamu yang tadi. Katanya dia adalah budak yang menjadi armormu. Tunjukkan kekuatan itu padaku, untuk kujatuhkan agar kau sadar betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu. Hahahahahaaaaa"

"Aku tidak memerlukan Regulus hanya untuk melawan orang sepertimu."

"Kurang ajar! Dasar kau tak tahu di untung!"

Sairaorg menunjukkan tatapan tegasnya sembari meningkatkan jumlah kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, "Dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini, kau Diodora, terbukti telah bersekutu dengan golongan Maou Lama dari organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade di balik layar dengan menggunakan ular Ophis. Kemudian sesuai perintah dari petinggi, aku diberikan hak mengeksekusimu di tempat ini sekarang juga setelah bukti terkumpul lengkap. Jadi, ada pesan terakhir?"

Seluruh tubuh Sairaorg diselimuti aura putih dari touki, membuat musuh manapun akan ketakutan hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Omong kosooong!"

Diodora melangkah Ekspresinya mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Ku, hanya begini saja? Aku adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Kerabat darah dari Maou Beelzebub saat ini!"

Diodora mengacungkan tangannya ke depan, dan membuat banyak peluru sihir Iblis.

"Tak mungkin darah ningrat sepertiku akan kalah pada Iblis buangan tak berbakat sepertimu. Tidak ada yang namanya iblis hanya dengan tubuh tanpa sihir." Tak terhitung jumlah peluru sihir Iblis Diodora menghujani Sairaorg seperti hujan deras.

Sairaorg berjalan ke arah Diodora tanpa mengelak sama sekali. Bahkan tanpa perlu menangkisnya dengan tangan, setiap peluru sihir dari Diodora yang sudah diperkuat dengan kekuatan Ophis, pecah berhamburan begitu mengenai lapisan touki di tubuh sang pewaris keluarga Great King Bael. Sairaorg terus berjalan untuk menutup jarak dengan Diodora. Biarpun peluru menghantam tubuhnya, dia terus bergerak maju tanpa peduli.

"Ada apa denganmu huh? Mana kekuatan yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?" ucap Sairaorg memprokvokasi, coba menghancurkan mental lawannya.

Diodora berhenti menyerang dan mengambil jarak lagi dengan terbang mundur. Dia mulai nampak ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan orang yang sudah diserang bertubi-tubi namun sanggup berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya?

Pachi pachi pachi!

Sambil terbang tak teratur karena takut, Diodora terus berusaha menyerang Sairaorg dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Dan itu sama sekali tak ada hasil. Sairaorg masih berjalan dengan gagah.

Hal itu membuat Diodora mulai dilanda frustasi dan keputusasaan, kepercayaan dirinya lenyap entah kemana.

"Kenapa!? Kekuatan Iblisku mengenaimu, tapi kenapa kau masih berdiri? Aku seharusnya sudah meningkatkan kekuatanku secara drastis dengan ular Ophis."

Diodora semakin brutal menyerang, namun Sairaorg bergeming. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia merasakan sakit karena serangan itu.

"Aku takkan dikalahkan oleh iblis busuk tak berbakat sialan sepertimu! Hiyyaaaaaaaaaa!"

GUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN...

Kali ini Diodora menyerang dengan sihir tunggal. Serangannya sangat besar dan kuat, melesat lalu mengenai Sairaorg dari arah depan.

HUP...

Sairaorg meninju kedepan. Serangan kuat Diodora menjadi tak berarti, pecah dan dipentalkan ke semua arah hanya dengan tinju kosong dari tangan kanan sang Raja Singa.

"Ini pasti bohong kan!? Tak mungkin aku dikalahkan! Aku menang pada pertandingan sebelumnya! Aku juga pasti menang dari Bael! Tak mungkin aku kalah pada pewaris tak berbakat dari Great King! Aku lah Diodora dari keluarga Astaroth!"

Meski Diodora sangat mengagungkan nama keluarganya, tapi ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Tak punya apapun yang bisa melukai Sairaorg, meski kekuatannya telah ditingkatkan dengan ular Ophis namun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Diodora sudah kehabisan serangan.

Karena itulah...

Swwuussssshhhh.

Diodora membentangkan sayap iblis, melesat terbang secepat yang ia bisa, lari sejauh mungkin. Di pikirannya hanyalah, bagaimana caranya agar bisa tetap hidup.

Sairaorg yang ditinggalkan mengulas seringaian kecil, "Pilihan bodoh.!"

Zsshhttt...

Sairaog lenyap dari tempatnya bergiri, dia bergerak bak kecepatan guntur.

Grepp...

Diodora terhenti di udara karena kakinya di pegang kuat.

Sairaorg pun tanpa kasihan, membanting kuat tubuh Diodora ke tanah.

CRUSH...

Lubang yang dalam dan besar tercipta, tubuh Diodora yang penuh luka terperosok di dalamnya. Mulutnya memuntahkan banyak darah, sekujur tubuhnya lebam, dan tulang-tulangnya pasti remuk.

Tap.

Sairaorg menapakkan kedua kakinya disisi-sisi tubuh Diodora. Ia menatap kejam pada sosok di bawahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi orang yang begitu ketakutan, seperti sedang melihat kematian dirinya.

"Guh.. Guhhaaaa! To-tolong, a-ampuni aku." Diodora memohon ampun dengan terbatuk darah.

Sairaorg menggeleng dan mulai membungkukkan badannya, tangan kanan yang telah terkepal ia tekuk dalam, touki dalam jumlah fantastis terkumpul di kepalan tangannya, siap untuk dilepas dan meremukkan apapun.

Mata Diodora berubah menjadi warna ketakutan, keputus asaan, serta penuh dengan penyesalan. Hatinya sudah hancur. Ia seperti orang yang telah dikuasai oleh rasa takut terhadap singa. Namun itu sudah terlambat.

"Sirzech-sama sudah memberiku ijin untuk mengeksekusi dirimu. Jadi, matilaah!"

BUUUMMMMPPPP...!

.

 **-Kota Auros-**

Kota Auros termasuk di dalam teritori kekuasaan Bangsawan Iblis Agares. Kota ini sangat merepresentasikan nama Agares yang dikatakan memiliki produk agrikulturan terbaik di Underworld.

Ada banyak penduduk yang menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan pekerjaan utama sebagai petani, tapi populasinya tidaklah begitu tinggi. Tidak mengherankan jika kota ini dibangun menjadi sebuah lokasi dengan pemandangan indah untuk para turis semenjak kota ini dekat ke Pulau Langit Agreas, yang merupakan tempat utama untuk Rating Game. Dengan kata lain, kota ini cukup tenang dan tempat yang damai meskipun terletak dekat dengan kota langit yang terkenal.

Tapi sayangnya, untuk sekarang Auros juga menjadi sasaran penghancuran para pemberontak Fraksi Maou Lama. Seperti Kota Langit Agreas yang diserang dengan brutal, bahkan sampai ke dalam dimensi ruang buatan arena Rating Game tempat tim Sairaorg Bael berada. Ruang para tamu-tamu VIP, tribun penonton, bahkan pusat kendali Dome telah dibanjiri oleh para iblis dari golongan Maou Lama.

Jumlah mereka ada ribuan. Semua orang di sana yang mendukung pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini tengah bertarung sengit dengan para pemberontak. Bukan hanya masalah jumlah, tetapi beberapa orang penting dari pemberontak yang merupakan Iblis kelas tinggi yang kuat sejak awal, semakin kuat setelah menggunakan ular Ophis. Membuat para petinggi kerepotan.

Falbium Glaysha-Labolas yang bergelar Asmodeus adalah Maou yang sangat jenius dalam strategi perang. Berbekal informasi minim yang dikatakan oleh Naruto pada saat menonton pertandingan Sona vs Rias, dia pun menyiapkan seperangkat rencana dan tempat-tempat khusus rahasia untuk mengamati semua pergerakan dari pasukan iblis Maou Lama. Dia pula yang mencium aroma pengkhiatan Diodora dan mengirimkan Sairaorg untuk menghabisinya.

Cukup sepuluh menit mengamati dan menganalisis semua situasinya, Falbium telah menyadari bahwa Fraksi Maou Lama tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyerang Kota Langit Agreas. Nama penting pemimpin Maou Lama yang menjadi dalang penyerangan ini belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Atas asumsi itu lah, dia memperluas area pencarian musuh, dan menemukan titik-titik dengan kekuatan besar di luar kota langit. Falbium pun turun ke kota Auros, mencari dan berniat menghabisi pelakunya.

Tidak sulit bagi Falbium untuk menemukan orang yang dia cari, yaitu...

"Aku menemukanmu!"

Cruzerey Asmodeus.

Dia adalah keturunan Asmodeus lama. Seperti Katerea Leviathan yang telah tewas di tangan Azazel, ia juga orang yang tidak setuju dengan pemerintahan iblis saat ini.

"Kau, peniru!"

Hanya dengan mengucapkan dua patah kata tadi, sudah jelas terlihat sebegitu dalamnya kebencian yang Cruzerey pendam di dasar lubuk hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin lari huh?"

"Lari? Jangan bercanda, sekarang aku malah sangat ingin bertarung melawanmu. Kebetulan yang bagus kau menemukanku disini. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku seorang yang membawa darah Asmodeus asli, Cruzerey Asmodeus, menantangmu bertarung. Peniru sepertimu tidak pantas dibiarkan hidup."

Menanggapi itu, Falbium meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Aku memuji keberanianmu, Asmodeus dari golongan Maou Lama."

DON!

Belum apa-apa, aura iblis di sekujur tubuh Cruzerey telah meningkat drastis, memancar deras seperti air bah. Warnanya hitam legam. Dia pasti telah menerima kekuatan Ophis. Pancaran kekuatan dahsyat yang mampu menggetarkan tanah, ladang tanaman yang terhempas gelombang ledakan tersapu bersih hingga radius sampai satu kilometer.

Nampak sekali ekpresi kemarahan dari wajah Cruzerey, "Bukan 'Lama'! Aku adalah pewaris darah dari Maou Asmodeus sejati! Cam kan itu, peniru!."

Namun itu sedikit pun tak membuat Falbium gentar.

"Falbium, eksistensi palsu yang paling kubenci. Karena kau, karena kalian, kami..."

Cruzerey menghentikan kalimatnya. Bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin dia katakan, tetapi karena apa yang dia pendam di hati sudah terbaca semua dari raut mukanya.

Kebencian yang sangat dalam, dendam, hasrat membunuh yang begitu tinggi. Itu semua telah ada sejak kekalahan Fraksi Maou Lama dari pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini pada Civil War kaum iblis beratus-ratus tahun silam. Sejak kalah, mereka menyembunyikan diri, dikucilkan, dan tak memiliki sedikitpun tempat di Underworld, maupun di hati para rakyat iblis.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya karena ini harus Cruzerey. Aku beri padamu kesempatan terakhir. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu. Asal masih saat ini, aku bersedia bernegosiasi dan bicara baik-baik denganmu sebagai Maou pemegang gelar Asmodeus. Aku ingin kita melupakan konflik di masa lalu, yang membuat keturunan Maou sebelumnya dijauhkan dari sorotan dan tersudut dari Underworld."

Kata-kata Falbium terdengar sopan, dia seperti berusaha menahan emosi meskipun ia sadar telah banyak kerusakan yang di akibatkan para Maou Lama dan antek-anteknya.

Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Cruzerey murka, marah bukan main.

Ucapan Falbium sebagai salah satu Yondai Maou saat ini tak akan mencapai hati orang-orang seperti Cruzerey yang tenggelam dalam kebencian.

Keturunan Asmodeus asli mulai mengamuk, "Jangan bicara omong kosong! Bukan hanya Malaikat Jatuh, tapi kau juga bersekutu dengan Malaikat. Jadi aku tak mau mendengar kata-katamu yang sudah menjadi pembicara kotor tentang Iblis. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi kau berani memintaku bicara baik-baik denganmu yang seorang peniru ha? Tch!" Cruzerey meludah kasar ke samping, "Menjijikkan! Dasar Maou tak tahu diri! Cukup sudah, hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Falbium membuang nafas perlahan, dengan nada santai dia berkata, "Apaan kata-katamu itu hah? Seakan kau dalam posisi untuk mengatakan itu? Jangan bercanda!" Sekarang Falbium mulai menampakkan seringaian keji. "Kalian Khaos Brigade, adalah orang-orang sesat berbahaya bagi pemerintahan saat ini."

Cruzerey mengulas senyum. "Kami tak bekerjasama. Kami menggunakan mereka. Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat yang dibenci tak ubahnya alat yang kita gunakan demi kita, Iblis. Saling memahami? Kedamaian? Tidak! Kami, Maou, adalah orang orang yang harus menjadi Raja di dunia. Dengan memakai kekuatan Ophis kami akan menghancurkan dunia, dan menciptakan dunia baru bagi Iblis. Karena itu, kalian para Maou peniru sudah menghalangi kami!"

Nampaknya opsi negosiasi memang tidak mungkin. Cruzerey melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau peniru, tak berhak menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai Maou! Aku, Cruzerey Asmodeus, yang merupakan Maou Asmodeus sejati akan melenyapkanmu!"

Keputusan sudah bulat ditetapkan Falbium dalam otaknya. "Kalau memang itu maumu, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain lenyap untukmu, Cruzerey."

Falbium melihat ke atas dan menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya, mata itu telah berisi kebekuan yang membuat siapapun bergidik.

Pertarungan dimulai.

Cruzerey menciptakan blok-blok kekuatan iblis raksasa dengan kepadatan tinggi di kedua tangannya. "Ya! Itu dia! Itu lebih mudah dipahami dengan bertarung, benar kan Falbium?" Dia merespon sorot mata Falbium dengan kekuatan. Cruzerey memang sangat mengharapkannya.

Falbium mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, telapak tangan itu terbuka. Kekuatan iblis yang sunyi namun mengerikan terkumpul disana hingga membuatnya bercahaya. "Cruzerey, aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia Bawah sebagai seorang Maou."

"Kau! Jangan berani memakai nama Maou!"

BANG! GUUUUN!

Cruzerey melepaskan kekuatan Iblis besar dari kedua tangannya. Falbium bergeming, dari posisinya berdiri dia menepis semua kekuatan iblis yang di tembakkan Cruzerey dengan telapak tangan kanan. Bukan menepis, lebih tepatnya dari yang nampak dimata, Falbium menguraikan apa yang dia sentuh dengan telapak tangannya yang bercahaya menjadi debu, menjadi partikel halus yang hampir tak terlihat.

Beberapa blok sihir yang tak sempat disentuh dengan telapak tangan, Falbium pantulkan dengan sihir pertahanan.

KAABOOOOOMMMMM!

Ledakan yang sangat besar tercipta di kejauhan, hasil dari blok kekuatan iblis Cruzerey yang di pantulkan Falbium dan jatuh di tanah. Ledakannya sangat besar dan mengerikan, hingga melenyapkan berhektar-hektar ladang persawahan Auros.

Itulah bukti betapa kuatnya Cruzerey, apalagi kini kekuatannya meningkat setelah memakan ular Ophis.

Namun, Falbium menghentikan kekuatan itu dengan begitu mudah. Padahal ia sendiri tidak memancarkan aura kekuatan iblis yang besar dan menyesakkan dari tubuhnya. Hawa kekuatannya terasa tidak ada beda dengan iblis kelas menengah.

"Aku tidak menggunakan sihir seperti iblis pada umumnya, yang melepaskan banyak kekuatan dengan sia-sia. Yang aku lakukan adalah mengumpulkan kekuatanku pada satu titik lalu mengkompresi semua demonic power itu menjadi bentuk _anti-matter_ yang akan memecah ikatan antar molekul dan menguraikannya menjadi debu partikel, seperti yang kau lihat pada apapun yang kusentuh dengan telapak tanganku. Aku menamainya _ **Particle Decomposition**_."

Teknik sihir original milik Fabium yaitu pemecah partikel dibangun dari formula sihir tingkat tinggi dengan rumus yang sangat kompleks. Itu mengijinkan penggunanya memanipulasi suatu materi sampai tingkat molekuler. Kemampuannya adalah melepas ikatan antar molekul sehingga suatu materi secara fisik dalam penglihatan mata akan tampak terurai menjadi debu partikel. Hanya dengan inilah, Falbium tidak perlu menunjukkan aura kekuatannya dalam jumlah banyak, tetapi superioritas teknik miliknya akan membuat lawan sekuat apapun jadi tak berdaya.

Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi jika Falbium menunjukkan semua kekuatannya secara penuh. Sebagai Maou, tentu ia memiliki demonic power dalam jumlah fantastis. Musuh manapaun, tak akan mau membayangkan betapa mengerikannya hal itu.

Itulah arti kekuatan dari keberadaan seorang iblis berperingkat Satan Class Devil, satu tingkat di atas Iblis kelas tinggi ( _High Class Devil_ ). Meski hanya berbeda satu tingkat, namun jurang pemisah antara keduanya sangatlah lebar.

Kepercayaan diri Cruzerey yang tadi teramat congak mulai hilang.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa peniru seperti kalian diberkahi dengan kekuatan, namun kalian berdua justru menentang kami!?"

Cruzerey melepaskan lebih banyak tembakan sambil mengutuk.

KUUBAN!

Tak satupun tembakan blok kekuatan iblis Cruzerey yang mampu menggores kulit Falbuim. Hingga akhirnya keturunan Asmodeus lama itupun kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh terlutut. Wajahnya mendongak dengan ekspresi penuh kefrustasian, sorot matanya pun kehilangan cahaya dan berganti dengan gelapnya keputusasaan.

Zzzzssshhhttt.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat mata, Falbium kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Cruzerey. Dia memegang pucuk kepala keturunan Maou Asmodeus asli dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bercahaya, "Sudah berakhir."

"K-Kenapa... Kenapa Maou asli harus kalah dengan Maou peniru?"

Dalam tangisannya, Cruzerey mulai menitikkan air mata.

Falbium menutup matanya.

Pada momen itu, kepala Cruzerey terurai menjadi debu partikel dan menjalar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia pun lenyap tak bersisa setelah tersapu angin.

.

Ajuka Astaroth, seorang Maou yang menyandang gelar Beelzebub, adalah satu dari Yondai Maou sekaligus ilmuan. Kekuatan iblis miliknya yang tidak biasa sampai-sampai dipertanyakan apakah dia iblis atau bukan, menjadikan dirinya bersama Sirzech sebagai Super Devil, iblis super yang kekuatannya melampaui batas-batas logika.

Maou berambut hijau dengan iris mata berwarna biru itu sedang melayang di udara dengan kecepatan rendah. Sudah sekitar 15 menit lalu dia meninggalkan Pulau Langit Agreas, turun ke bawah ke Kota Auros untuk mencari dalang di balik pemberontakan Fraksi Maou Lama.

Ajuka sedang memindai area sebelah selatan Kota Auros yang di dominasi oleh ladang kentang. Tugas pencarian di area utara diambil oleh Falbium, sedangkan dirinya memindai wilayah ini atas instruksi Maou Asmodeus tersebut. Menurut analisa singkat Falbium sejak pemberontakan dimulai, pemimpin Fraksi Maou Lama yaitu Cruzerey dan Shalba seperti yang diinformasikan oleh Naruto, diperkirakan akan muncul di luar Pulau Langit Agreas.

Sampai dua orang Maou turun langsung untuk mengatasi masalah ini, itu membuktikan bahwa nama Cruzerey dan Shalba bukan masalah yang bisa diserahkan kepada orang lain. Bagaimanapun, kedua orang berbahaya itu harus segera dihabisi.

Sungguh beruntung, Ajuka telah menemukan orang yang dia cari. Lebih beruntung lagi karena yang dia temui adalah Shalba Beelzebub yang merupakan keturunan Maou Beelzebub sejati, orang yang memegang gelar sama dengannya. Dia turun dan menapakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah, persis di halaman sebuah gudang penyimpanan hasil panen.

"Ahhh, padahal aku berharap bisa santai lebih lama untuk melihat keruntuhan Pulau Langit Agreas, tapi seorang Maou palsu menemukanku lebih dulu."

Pria yang di cari-cari Ajuka akhirnya menampakkan diri, muncul dari balik pohon di sisi kiri halaman. Orang itu mengenakan armor ringan yang dilengkapi dengan jubah di belakangnya.

Bersamaan dengan kemunculan orang itu, terlepas pula hawa kekuatan yang tadi di tekan sampai tingkat terendah. Kini aura kekuatan itu ditunjukkan tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, yang seolah-olah mampu membekukan tubuh siapapun.

"Jadi kau orangnya? Sebelumnya aku hanya tahu namamu."

Ajuka menyahut tanpa merasakan sedikitpun terintimidasi meskipun aura kekuatan Shalba seperti meningkatkan gaya gravitasi puluhan kali.

"Ini pertama kali kita berjumpa, Maou palsu menjijikkan. Namaku adalah Shalba Beelzebub. Penerus sejati dari Maou Beelzebub Agung sejati. Akulah yang akan melenyapkan eksistensi palsu seperti dirimu."

Maou Ajuka menggeleng, "Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang kau tak mampu melakukannya, Shalba."

Kaaa!

Sebuah serangan sihir secepat kilat dilepaskan Shalba tanpa membuat aba-aba. Dia menyerang tanpa memberitahu.

Booommmm!

Namun dengan sigap Ajuka membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan di depan wajahnya, menghindarkan dirinya dari luka fatal bahkan kematian. Akibatnya ladang kentang di sisi kanan gudang yang luasnya puluhan hektar tersapu bersih.

"Serangan cahaya?" Ajuka mempertanyakannya setelah melihat elemen sihir yang ditembakkan Shalba. "Kekuatan yang mirip dengan ras Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Sangat tidak mungkin ada iblis yang memiliki elemen cahaya, meski kau keturunan Maou sekalipun."

"Karena semua musuhku adalah iblis, maka aku menggunakan kekuatan yang menjadi kelemahan para iblis." Shalba menjawab sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Lengan bajunya tersibak turun sehingga nampak sebuah perangkat kecil berbentuk gelang putih di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Reverse Instrument_! Tch, tak kusangka ada Maou yang bertarung dengan perangkat murahan macam itu."

Reverse Instrument, sebuah perangkat yang mampu membalikkan elemen kekuatan ke kondisi yang berlawanan. Shalba mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis, maka yang muncul adalah kekuatan cahaya. Lalu kekuatan cahaya itu digunakan untuk melawan iblis yang lemah terhadapnya, ini taktik yang sederhana.

"Ejek saja sesukamu! Alat yang kugunakan ini memang sederhana, tidak sebanding dengan penemuanmu, tetapi alat sederhana inilah yang akan mengantarmu pada kematian."

Shalba mengatakannya dengan suara dingin. Matanya juga terisi oleh kebencian. Dia pasti memiliki kebencian besar terhadap Maou saat ini, apalagi Ajuka Beelzebub. Kekuasaan, kebangsawanan, dan kursi Maou telah dirampas darinya, dan mereka didesak sampai ke ujung Dunia Bawah sehingga kebencian mereka pasti sangat dalam.

"Sebelum kita mengakhiri urusan ini, aku ingin bertanya apa yang membuatmu memendam kebencian? Padahal kita sesama ras iblis."

"Itu sudah sangat jelas kan? Apalagi yang perlu kau tanyakan!?. Kami, penerus sejati, disebut 'lama' oleh orang-orang macam kalian, bahkan oleh seluruh penduduk Underworld. Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa kuterima."

"Pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang membuatmu melakukan pemberontakan hari ini, di Pulau Langit Agreas, saat Rating Game tengah berlangsung?"

"Kalau aku bisa menjatuhkan Agreas ke permukaan tanah, tentu itu sangat hebat. Jatuhnya tempat bersejarah dan maskot ras iblis pasti akan menggoncangkan seluruh dunia bawah, Underworld pasti diselimuti ketakutan akan teror yang ada dimana-mana. Ghahahahaaaa."

Shalba mulai tertawa gila dan terus melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Ajuka! Lalu setelah itu seluruh Dunia Bawah. Para Iblis yang menolakku, aku tak peduli lagi dengan Dunia Bawah macam itu! Aku tak mau tahu dengan mereka lagi! Aku tak peduli soal kekuasaan dan kepemilikan Dunia Bawah! Fhuhahaha! Shalba Beelzebub ini akan memakai semua kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Underworld."

Ekspresi Shalba terisi dengan kegilaan. Pemimpin Maou Lama yang satu ini sangat berbeda dengan rekannya, Cruzerey yang penuh keirian dan tamak menginginkan kekuasannya kembali, sedangkan Shalba hanya memiliki dendam dalam hatinya, dendam kesumat yang harus dibalaskan.

Ajuka mendesahkan nafas, "Sudah cukup. Hal itu sama sekali tak pantas didengar dari mulut seseorang yang menyebut dirinya Maou dengan meminjam kekuatan orang lain."

Kekuatan Shalba yang sekarang sungguh gila. Aura kekuatannya bahkan sampai terasa hingga radius puluhan kilometer. Dia adalah memiliki demonic power dengan kuantitas luar biasa banyaknya. Ditambah lagi sekarang dia menggunakan ular Ophis, membuat kekuatannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Kekuatan Shalba sekarang dapat dikatakan setara dengan Maou Beelzebub sejati yang pertama.

Namun sekali lagi, itu bukan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Ajuka ketakutan, bahkan hanya untuk memasang ekspresi waspada sekalipun tidak perlu. Ajuka masih sangat tenang.

Shalba mengacungkan tangannya pada Ajuka. Distorsi ruang tercipta di sekitar tubuhnya dan serangga bermunculan dari sana. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah lebah. Jumlahnya ada puluhan ribu hingga seluruh area di halaman gudang penyimpanan hasil panen tertutupi oleh lebah.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sejati Beelzebub asli padamu!"

Shalba kemudian mengendalikan pasukan lebah untuk menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir dan dia secara serampangan mulai menembakkan aura kuat dari lebah-lebah itu.

Ciw ciw ciw ciw!

Itu bukan aura kuat biasa. Tidak hanya kuat, tetapi semua yang ditembakkan adalah kekuatan cahaya. Rupanya Shalba juga memasang _Reverse Instrumen_ pada setiap lebah-lebahnya.

Peluru-peluru cahaya yang sangat banyak jumlahnya itu ditembakkan tanpa ampun ke arah Ajuka bak hujan badai yang sangat deras.

Ajuka bergeming dalam posisi berdiri, hanya tangan kanannya saja yang bergerak, memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Kecil namun sangat rumit yang aksaranya selalu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia mengendalikannya dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

Setiap peluru cahaya berhenti bergerak, melayang di udara sebelum mampu menjangkau mengenai tubuh Ajuka.

Masa waktu yang singkat cukup memberikan kesempatan bagi Ajuka untuk mengendalikan semua fenomena sihir di sekitarnya dengan teknik _Kankara Formula_.

Ajuka berbicara dengan nada kebosanan. "Ini saja?"

Mendengarnya, banyak pembuluh darah muncul di wajah Shalba.

"Apa katamu hah!"

Ajuka tidak peduli walau seberapa jengkel Shalba saat ini terhadap dirinya.

"Kau bilang kau adalah Maou, tapi apa? Kekuatanmu sama sekali tidak mencermikan seorang Maou, bahkan setelah kau menerima kekuatan tambahan dari Ophis. Aku tidak sedikitpun merasakan tekanan dari kekuatanmu."

Shalba tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

"Kau sungguh bicara banyak! Maou busuk tak berguna brengsek!"

"Khu, bicaramu yang omong kosong. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas memakai gelar Maou."

"Bedebaaahh! Kau Maou palsu busuuuuuuuuuk!"

Semua lebah yang di kendalikan oleh Shalba kembali menembakkan peluru-peluru sihir elemen cahaya. Lebih banyak dan lebih kuat dari yang pertama.

Bang Bang Bang!

Namun semua serangan Shalba berhenti di udara. Dengan mudahnya Ajuka mengambil alih fenomena sihir ciptaan Shalba.

"Bangsat! Bagaimana dengan iniiiiiiiii!"

DOOOONNN!

Kali ini Shalba sendiri yang melepaskan blok sihir cahaya. Sangat besar, kuantitas dan kualitasnya sungguh gila. Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu iblis pasti akan lenyap menjadi debu jika terkena.

Tapi itu pun juga sama. Blok sihir itu berhenti sepuluh meter di depan Ajuka.

Bahkan tanpa menyerang sekalipun, Ajuka telah berhasil membuat lawannya frustasi, pikirannya dikuasi oleh ketakukan akan kekalahan dan kematian.

Ajuka menyeringai keji seraya maju selangkah, membuat Shalba mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri ini."

Lingkaran sihir kecil tempat Ajuka menginput rumus sihir Kankara Formula berputar lebih cepat, kecepatannya membuat tidak ada satupun makhluk yang sanggup membaca aksaranya walau hanya satu huruf.

Buuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!

Peluru-peluru cahaya yang ditembakkan lebah-lebah Shalba telah kembali ke pemiliknya, puluhan ribu lebah itu pun lenyap tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa.

Baaaaaaaaaaaaannnggggg!

Separuh peluru cahaya yang tersisa, Ajuka kendalikan gerakannya hingga menghujani tubuh Shalba tanpa ampun.

Itu adalah kekuatan cahaya, tentu Shalba yang jelas-jelas seorang Iblis akan sangat kesakitan menerimanya. Tubuh Shalba penuh dengan lubang-lubang yang memuncratkan darah.

Shalba tersisa kepala sampai leher yang sengaja tidak Ajuka lukai, memberi kesempatan pada orang yang menganggap dirinya agung itu untuk berbicara.

"Tidak mungkin! Tak masuk akal! Guhhhaaaa!" Shalba memuntahkan banyak darah lewat mulutnya, ia pun mulai menangis dengan air mata darah yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya. "A-ak-akulah Maou sejati! Aku hanya mencoba membalaskan dendamku. Aku tak bisa memahami ini! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa aku harus kalah dari Maou palsu busuk sepertimu!"

Shalba memasang wajah penuh keputusasaan.

Tanpa kasihan sedikitpun, Ajuka mengatakan kalimat yang di dengar terakhir kalinya oleh Shalba sebelum mati.

"Lenyaplah!"

Blok sihir cahaya yang sangat besar dan kuat, yang tadi di tembakkan oleh Shalba, kini di kembalikan Ajuka ke tubuh pemiliknya. Cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi itupun menggilas tubuh Shalba hingga tak menyisakan gumpalan daging, setetes pun darah, bahkan hanya sebutir remah-remah tulangnya.

.

Masih di kota Auros. Namun kali ini lokasinya persis di bawah Pulau Langit Agreas melayang di udara. Situasi peperangan antara pemerintahan Iblis saat ini melawan para pemberontak sudah menjangkau lingkup yang sangat luas. Tidak hanya di Pulau Agreas saja, tapi sampai ke luar hingga mencapai Auros.

Para pemberontak dari Fraksi Maou Lama yang membanjiri Agreas sudah dapat ditekan dan mulai berkurang jumlahnya. Mungkin akan berbeda jika pemerintahan Iblis saat ini tak memiliki persiapan, tetapi karena informasi yang diberikan Naruto, para petinggi sudah menyiapkan rencana.

Pemerintah telah mengirimkan pesan-pesan rahasia sebelum Rating Game dimulai kepada para tamu penting yang sengaja di undang untuk datang. Mereka adalah iblis-iblis petarung handal dengan kekuatan yang tak diragukan dan berpengalaman terjun langsung di medan perang. Setiap kepala keluarga dari sisa 72 pilar Iblis yang masih ada, bersama dengan pengawal pilihan dan iblis-iblis kuat lainnya, tidak mendapat kesulitan berarti untuk membersihkan Dome tempat menonton Rating Game dari para teroris pemberontak.

Khusus area udara di sekeliling Pulau Langit Agreas, Maou Serafall Leviathan lah yang mengurusnya, sendirian, tanpa dibantu siapapun. Ia menghentikan semua iblis dari Maou Lama yang mencoba menghancurkan Agreas dari udara hanya dengan kekuatannya, sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab akan tugasnya sebagai Maou. Gumpalan awan yang menutup bagian bawah pulau Agreas kini telah menjadi kuburan es bagi ribuan iblis pemberontak. Itu membuat gelar Serafall sebagai Maou Leviathan sekaligus iblis level Satan-Class bukan sekedar omong kosong.

Kemudian, titik-titik tertentu di Kota Auros yang juga menjadi sasaran penghancuran para pemberontak sudah banyak yang berhasil di atasi, khusus untuk tempat yang memancarkan keberadaan orang berkekuatan besar, maka Maou sendirilah yang turun tangan langsung untuk menghabisinya. Maou Ajuka dan Falbium bergerak secara terpisah.

Sedangkan lokasi yang terletak permukaan tanah tepat di bawah Pulau Langit Agreas, yang menjadi pusat serangan ribuan iblis teroris pendukung Fraksi Maou Lama, sekarang sedang menjadi medan tempur besar-besaran.

Mantan Dragon King Tannin yang kini telah bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis, sedang mengamuk dan membakar habis para pemberontak. Selain dia, ada banyak orang lagi yang memang memiliki kualifikasi sebagai prajurit perang dan memiliki pengalaman langsung terjun ke lapangan. Mereka semua terdiri 15 batalion pasukan infantri utama kaum Iblis pendukung pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini. Di bawah kepemimpinan tiga orang Kapten muda, mereka berhasil memukul mundur para pemberontak.

Mengambil salah satu titik peperangan, nampak ada yang tidak biasa.

Ada dua tim bukan prajurit dan orang berkepentingan yang ikut terjun langsung ke medan perang.

Mereka adalah tim peserta Rating Game. Jika dari kelas pro maka tak masalah, tapi mereka adalah tim kelas Rokie yang baru memulai debut pada musim ini.

Tim Rias Gremory dan Tim Sona Sitri.

Ah..., kalau tim Rias Gremory sih tidak mengherankan. Mereka tim yang selalu disambangi oleh kejadian-kejadian penting yang selalu berbuntut pertarungan sengit sejak memulai debut, bahkan selalu terjun langsung ke lapangan. Selain itu, mereka juga tim yang terdiri dari orang-orang keras kepala yang tidak akan mau berdiam diri jika ada kekacauan dan musibah yang menimpa.

Lalu kalau tim Sona Sitri? Tentu ada alasan khusus. Biasanya mereka selalu bertindak penuh perhitungan, tidak gegabah, dan patuh pada perintah atasan. Namun untuk kali ini mereka ikut terjun berperang. Alasannya sederhana, meskipun Kota Auros adalah wilayah dengan tingkat populasi rendah, tetapi banyak anak-anak iblis yang lahir dan tumbuh di sini. Sebagai calon guru, hati mereka tak akan membiarkan bibit-bibit muda potensial itu disentuh oleh masalah orang dewasa.

Selain itu, Sona yang telah memenangkan pertandingan Rating Game pertamanya dari Rias, kini telah mendapatkan pengakuan dan banyak perhatian dari para iblis terkenal. Ada banyak investor yang menawarkan diri dan mendonasikan sebagian hartanya untuk pembangunan sekolah impian Sona, sekolah khusus Rating Game. Bahkan secara pribadi, Sona sudah membicarakan hal tersebut kepada Sairaorg Bael, pemuda yang bermimpi besar untuk menjadi Maou di masa depan nanti. Sona sudah membaca prospek itu karena ia tahu Sairaorg memiliki potensi besar untuk meraih impiannya.

Dan hasil dari semua itu, kota Auros akan ditetapkan sebagai tempat dibangunnya sekolah impian mereka. Kota Auros, sebuah kota netral yang berada di teritori kekuasaan keluarga Archduke, Agares. Tempat paling cocok untuk keberadaan sebuah sekolah yang ditujukan kepada semua anak-anak iblis tanpa memandang strata sosial, baik itu keturunan iblis kelas tinggi ataupun iblis sipil biasa yang bermimpi meniti karir di Rating Game.

Kini para iblis dari tim Rias dan Sona berdiri saling membelakangi. Mereka tengah dikepung oleh seribu lebih iblis pendukung Maou Lama. Iblis-iblis tersebut tidak lah lemah, sebagian besar dari mereka terdiri dari iblis kelas menengah, puluhan sisanya adalah iblis kelas tinggi. Pastinya bukan lawan yang mudah untuk iblis muda seperti Rias dan Sona yang baru memulai debut.

Nampak terlihat dari posisi mereka sekarang, berdiri saling membelakangi, yang berarti bahwa mereka mempercayakan punggung sendiri kepada teman. Ya, Rias dan Sona adalah teman, sahabat baik malah, sejak kecil sebagai teman sepopok. Dan itu berlaku pula pada semua semua budak-budaknya.

Posisi mereka acak, berdiri pada area kecil melingkar, menatap waspada pada semua iblis pemberontak yang mengepung mereka. Pada bagian tengah, yang mana tempat untuk orang yang paling tinggi posisinya, ada Sona dan Rias, berdiri dengan punggung saling bersentuhan.

Tanpa berbalik badan, Rias membuka suaranya.

"Sona, aku minta maaf karena telah memaksamu mengatakan semuanya."

"Tidak. Tak ada yang perlu dimintakan maaf, kau tak bersalah Rias. Aku mengerti kau marah karena menyimpan sebuah rahasia darimu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang hal itu lagi."

"Ya, tapi kurasa kau akan mengetahui itu dengan sendirinya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Uhm." Rias menarik nafas dalam, "Jadi?"

"Kita adalah sahabat."

"Sahabat yang selalu bersama sampai kapanpun."

"Bersama menghadapi semua musuh dan rintangan yang menghalangi."

"Yap. Sona, kau dan timmu urus yang sebelah timur dari titik ini. Kami yang sebelah barat."

"Oke."

Sona melangkah maju, begitupula dengan Rias. Punggung mereka terpisah, namun jelas bahwa mereka akan melindungi sisi belakang sahabat agar masing-masing mereka bisa fokus bertarung ke depan, melenyapkan setiap musuh yang tertangkap dalam pandangan mata.

Issei menyempatkan diri mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini, "Naruto-senpai, Hinata-senpai."

"Hm? Ada apa Issei?" Naruto tak memalingkan wajah tapi tetap menyahut panggilan Issei dengan serius. Itu karena didepannya ada banyak musuh yang siap menerkam mereka kapan saja.

Sedangkan Hinata, hanya memutar kepalanya sedikit dan melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Untuk kejadian kemarin, maafkan aku." Issei sedikit membungkuk dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sopan. "Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku."

"Hahaaaa, lupakan lah Issei. Aku sudah diberitahu kalau saat itu kau sedang mabuk, jadi insiden itu tidak murni semua kesalahanmu. Hanya saja lain kali jangan lagi bertindak ceroboh seperti itu, Oke ttebayou?"

"Ya, pasti." ucap Issei seraya berdiri tegak kembali.

Naruto membuang nafas, merilekskan sedikit badannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga minta maaf telah meninjumu sampai hampir tewas. Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah, aku dikuasai emosi saat itu."

"Aku mengerti." Issei menyahut dengan tegas. "Aku adalah seorang pria. Sebagai sesama pria, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan saat wanita yang kita cintai dilecehkan."

"Ahaaaa, bagus lah. Aku suka anak muda sepertimu, Issei."

Akeno tak tahan untuk tidak berceletuk, "Kata-katamu terdengar seperti orang tua saja, Naruto-san."

"Che, aku kan memang sudah dewasa."

"Hanya karena kau saja yang sudah menikah diantara kita yang ada di sini, tidak berarti kau bisa menganggap kami semua sebagai anak-anak, Senpai!" Tomoe menanggapi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hallaah, itu kan derita kalian. Apa lagi tuh, Rossweisse-sensei. Sudah hampir lewat usia produktif tapi masih sendiri. Kapan menikah?"

Candaan Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran. Wajah cantik Rossweisse sontak merah padam.

"Uuuuu, uwaaaaaaaaaaaa... T.T"

Sang guru cantik itu pun nangis pundung di pojokan, berjongkok memeluk lutut dengan wajah muram. Aura-aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya seakan berkata ' _Hei kau laki-laki! Kalau kasihan padaku, ayo cepat nikahi aku._ ' Kasihan sekali, impiannya sekarang hanya satu yaitu memiliki suami seorang pahlawan, tapi sampai di umurnya yang tak lagi muda, dia masih sendiri.

Beberapa orang di antara mereka tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, melupakan bahwa mereka sedang dalam situasi perang.

Nampak sekali raut ketidaksabaran dari para iblis yang sejak tadi ingin menyerang. Mereka diam bukan karena takut, tapi merasa harus berbaik hati kepada yang muda dengan memberi kesempatan bercanda ria sebelum dibunuh.

Suasana hening sejenak kemudian, hingga Issei mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Hinata-senpai?"

Yah, Hinata sejak tadi tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, sebelum kau minta maaf. Lagipula kau bahkan belum sempat menyentuhku seujung kuku pun."

"Uhm, terima kasih." ucap Issei lembut.

Semua orang langsung heran, baru kali ini Issei menggunakan tata krama yang benar dan tutur kata yang sopan terhadap perempuan. Biasanya kan si gumpalan nafsu duniawi berjalan ini selalu berbuat asusila pada setiap perempuan yang tertangkap dalam bidang pandangnya.

Sangat aneh. Teramat sangat aneh.

Bisa jadi juga, pukulan Naruto telah memperbaiki kerusakan jiwa yang diderita oleh Issei.

Ah, lupakan dulu hal itu.

"Hoooooiiiii, kapan kita bertarung hah?"

Nah kan? Baru juga dibilang.

Salah seorang iblis paruh baya dari pasukan pemberontak berteriak kesal, sepertinya tak tahan dibuat lama menunggu.

Terdengar suara gelematuk dari tulang-tulang yang dilemaskan. Sekarang para iblis muda sudah siap untuk bertempur.

Issei duluan dengan promosi True Queen. Dia mulai melafalkan mantra.

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit, Sekiryutei yang membawa kebenaran dari Raja tertinggi! Memegang harapan tiada batas, mimpi tak termusnahkan, dan menjalani jalan kebenaran. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar dari Naga Crimson!"

 **Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!**

Aura crimson menyelimuti Issei, berubah menjadi armor tebal berwarna crimson dengan bentuk rupa seperti mecha.

Budak Knight Rias yaitu Kiba dan Xenovia sudah menghunuskan pedang mereka. Kiba menggunakan dua pedang yang dia ciptakan dengan Sacred Gear Sword Birth, pedang suci iblis di tangan kiri dan replika pedang iblis Gram di tangan kanan. Xenovia menggenggam Ex-Durandal di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat pedang pembantai Naga Ascalon yang dipinjamkan Issei.

Kenoko pun sudah siap, dia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dengan pemaksaan aliran senjutsu. Shirone mode, dimana dia memiliki penguasaan terhadap Api Putih permurnian yang sangat fatal dampaknya pada eksistensi jahat. Rossweisse yang mengenakan kostum tempur valkirie pun telah mengudara dan menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk membombardir wilayah musuh.

Asia adalah support, dia menyembuhkan teman yang terluka dengan sihir penyembuhan jarak jauh dari Sacred Gear Twillight Heling. Gasper yang biasanya sebagai support, kini menyerang maju secara langsung. Dia mengaktifkan Sacred Gear Forbidden Invade Balor The Beast, lalu mengubah dirinya mejadi sosok monster hitam perwujudan kekuatan jahat Dewa Balor.

Tak ketinggalan Sang Ratu Akeno, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan Raikou atau halilintar suci. Dia mulai menyerang secara membabi buta. Rias pun sama, setelah meningkatkan kekuatan iblisnya hingga aura crimson menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu mulai menyerang dengan menembakkan proyektil-proyektil _Power of Destruction_ yang dikompresi sampai tingat kepadatan tinggi.

Sesuai kualifikasi sebagai tim berkekuatan besar dengan prinsip maju terobos ke depan dan hancurkan setiap penghalang, Rias bersama seluruh budaknya mulai bertarung tanpa menahan diri.

Akan tertapi berbeda dengan tim Sona Sitri. Sebagai tim yang mengandalkan taktik dan teknik, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rias.

"Sebenarnya strategi ini aku siapkan untuk melawan tipe petarung kekuatan seperti Sairaorg-san. Tetapi karena tidak berada dalam satu grup dengan timnya, jadi tak masalah kuperlihatkan sekarang."

Sona mengatakannya dengan tenang meski sahabatnya sudah mulai bertarung habis-habisan. Semua anggota timnya pun belum ada yang bergerak.

"Tomoe!, Ruruko! Aku mengijinkan kalian menggunakan senjata dan teknik baru. Yang lain bertarung seperti biasa. Sekarang bentuk formasi!"

"Ha'i."

Segera setelah perintah terucap, setiap budak mengambil posisi masing-masing.

Sona paling belakang, sebagai pusat komando. Disisi kiri dan kanannya ada Momo dan Reya. Dua meter didepannya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dalam posisi jongkok namun siaga bertarung. Sebagai _Attacker Frontliner_ adalah Saji, Ruruko, Bennia, Tomoe, Rugal, Tsubasa dan Tsubaki sang Ratu.

"Naruto-san, maaf merepotkan. Tapi sekarang teknikmu sangat dibutuhkan."

"No problem."

"Kau sudah tahu detailnya kan?"

"Yosshh!"

Naruto mengambil sebilah kunai lalu melemparnya ke atas. Ia pun mulai meneriakkan semangatnya,

"Ayooo semuanya, siapkan diri kalian untuk pembantaian massal."

Kemudian Naruto merangkai handseal lalu merapal sebuah jutsu.

 **Ta...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Telat lagi, eerrrr ahahahahaaaaaa. Apalagi ini update malam hari. :v

Perang sudah bermula sejak chapter 69 ini. Eehmm angka yang bagus, xixixixi. Mulai dari perang kecil-kecilan di Underworld akibat Fraksi Maou Lama yang sudah tak tahan lagi menyimpan dendam dan kebencian.

Chapter ini bercerita tentang Rating Game yang sejak awal sudah disabotase oleh pemberontak dari golongan Old Satan. Tiga orangnya telah tewas, Diodora Astatroth, Cruzerey Asmodeus, dan Shalba Beelzebub. Wajar kan tewas kalau yang turun tangan orang kuat semua? Tapi ah, tak perlu dikasihani. Mereka hanya figuran yang tak layak dapat tempat dimanapun di FF ini.

Khusus untuk Falbium, aku kasih dia spesialisasi teknik sihir. Habisnya di LN DxD sendiri sampai vol terbaru, tak ada diceritakan dia bertarung dan mengeluarkan kemampuan khusus miliknya. Kan aneh kalau Maou tidak punya ciri khas sendiri.

Lalu bagian akhir, ada medan untuk panggung tim Rokie yang sekarang telah berbaikan. Dan Sona akan memperlihatkan salah satu taktik jeniusnya yang ditunjang oleh teknik-teknik ninja milik Naruto, semua itu untuk pembantaian massal. Jangan lupa Tomoe dan Ruruko yang akan segera dapat giliran upgrade kemampuan dan power up.

Oh iya, kalau kalian jeli, kalian mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu hal tidak biasa diluar dari cerita pada Chapter ini.

Ulasan Review:

Untuk siapa yang akan menjadi panglima perang Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible, Sasuke kah atau siapa pun dia, tunggu dua atau tiga chapter lagi.

Hiyori dari Noragami? Dia ga perlu ikut, cukup dewa-dewanya saja.

Seven Witch? Tks pak, saran yang pas. Aku pikirin dulu pembagian peran untuk mereka.

Tentang bangsa naga? Emmm, setahuku dari LN DxD ras itu hampir punah. Sebagian besar mati terutama Evil Dragon, lainnya di segel kedalam Sacred Gear, dan yang masih hidup malah bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis yaitu si mantan Dragon King Tannin. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang hidup bebas macam Crom Cruach.

Bagaimana nanti kelanjutan cerita Odin dengan Sirzech? Aahhhhaaa, tunggu saja. Secara universal, itu adalah antara Aliansi dengan Norse.

Kalau tentang bagaimana pembagian pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya, apakah seperti PDS4? Tim Infiltrator, medic, Attacker Frontline, Infrantri, pasukan udara, atau apapun... Entar aja lah, nanti ceritanya juga bakal sampai ke bagian itu.

Ada yang bener nebaknya kalau Rating Game disabotase oleh Cruzerey dan Shalba. Tapi itu bukan hal hebat bagiku, hahaaaaa, karena aku sudah kasih bocoran gamblang tentang itu di akhir chapter 66. :v. Namun untuk Rizevim, tuh tengok di bawah, ada next preview. Konflik yang kubuat tak sesimpel itu.

Dari Tanah Jawa, mitos tentang penguasa Laut Selatan itu original milik masyarakat setempat. Tapi kalau Pandawa-Kurawa serta Gatot Kaca, itu cerita yang asalnya dari tanah India yang dituliskan dalam beberapa epos dan dipercaya oleh penganut ajaran Hindu, bukan cerita asli Jawa. Di Jawa hanya bentuk adaptasinya kedalam cerita-cerita bersetting jaman kerajaan seperti Kediri dan Singosari. Cerita-cerita itu mengalami banyak penggubahan dan kemudian dimasukkan kedalam budaya pewayangan Indonesia. Lalu untuk cerita yang sebenarnya, tanyakan saja pada sejarawan, bukan kompetensiku untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut.

Kemudian, jika nanti perang benar-benar pecah, kemanakah kelompok Sona memihak? Jawabannya mungkin di chapter depan dan depannya lagi.

Udah berkali-kali deh kayaknya aku katakan, Orochimaru dan Kabuto sudah mati. Aku buat dia diluar Konoha saat kiamat terjadi, mereka tidak ikut hadir di pesta resepsi NaruHina.

Eerrrr, mana lebih kuat? Olympus atau Norse? Tauk ah, pikirin aja sendiri. :v Yang jelas Olympus sedang gawat karena Zeus udah ga ada.

Sasuke bisa aja kan pergi ke tempat malaikat kloningan itu, bakar semuanya dengan Amaterasu sebelum bangkit? kata reviewer. Tidak semudah itu lah yaww. Ada alasan kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Anggap saja begini, Sasuke bisa pergi kesana sekali dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi Rinne-sharingan, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua. Tebak kenapa bisa begitu?

Racun Samael untuk menangkap Trihexa? Mana cocok lah. Trihexa itu bukan naga tapi Apocalypse Beast. Berbeda dengan Naga Great Red yang dijuluki Apocalypse Dragon.

Untuk kelompok Sona, apakah semua anggota kelompok tahu identitas Naruto sebenarnya? Jawabannya tidak. Sampai sekarang yang tahu hanya Sona dan Tsubaki saja.

Lalu nih yang bikin aku kaget. Ente jeli banget, mampu menangkap sikap aneh dari Michael saat pertarungan di chapter 64. Ente hebat. Tapi apa maksud hal itu? Tebak aja lagi, dan jawabannya hanya akan muncul di penghujung FF ini.

Ini tentang sebuah asumsi. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha dan warganya hanya manusia biasa yang batas umurnya pendek, sedangkan makhluk supranatural bisa hidup ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Siapa nanti yang melindungi Ras manusia setelah selesai perang? Apa perjuangan kakashi dkk akan percuma? Begini, jangan anda mengira aku akan bikin sekuel FF ini tentang cerita perjuangan sebuah kelompok manusia keturunan Shinobi Konoha di DxD Universe. Ga bakal ada hal itu. Sekarang aku aja yang bertanya, bagaimana jika Kakashi dan seluruh Konoha berniat melenyapkan semua ras supranatural hingga tak bersisa? Meninggalkan sebuah dunia yang bebas dari fenomena dan makhluk supranatural bagi ras manusia sampai hari kiamat? Heemmm, bagaimana jika ceritanya kubuat seperti itu? Hayoooo...

Tentang rasis-rasisan yang kemarin..., huhuuuu, ada aja yang menganggap serius. Aku bercanda aja kok, lagian aku cukup tahu siapa orangnya walaupun dia cuma Reviewer Guest.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **Next Preview...**

Sirzech sudah sangat yakin kalau rencana yang ia susun akan berjalan sempurna.

Ya, saking sempurnanya sampai ia tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menemukan target buruannya.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Keturunan pertama Maou Lucifer sejati.

Rizevim memang sangat lah kuat, ia tergolong iblis super, Super Devil seperti dirinya dan Ajuka. Namun Sirzech sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghabisi orang tua gila itu. Segala yang ia punya hanyalah untuk melenyapkan Rizevim.

Sirzech kini bersama seluruh peeragenya, lengkap tanpa kurang satupun. Yang mana semuanya adalah pemilik nama dan penyandang gelar-gelar terhormat dan legendaris.

Sang Ratu Gryafia Lucifuge, ratu terkuat di Underworld yang kekuatannya setara dengan Maou, iblis darah murni yang termasuk dalam kategori Satan-class Devil dari keluarga Extra Demon.

Shouji Okita, pengkonsumsi 2 bidak Knight, kapten skuad pertama Shinsengumi. Mac Gregor Mather dengan 2 bidak Bishop, seorang master penyihir yang menjadi pendiri Hermetic Order of The Golden Dawn.

Surtr Second, raksasa api yang diciptakan oleh dewa dari mitologi Norse. Seseorang yang dikatakan sebagai Rook terkuat nomor 1 di Underworld setelah mengkonsumsi mutation evil piece. Lalu Bahamuth, Rook yang direinkarnasi oleh Sirzech dari monster Glowing Fish yang berasal dari kedalaman samudra.

Kemudian ada Enku, salah satu pion yang direinkarnasi dari binatang legendaris Kirin (Qilin) dari dataran china. Dan terakhir adalah Beowulf, seseorang manusia yang sanggup membantai salah satu naga jahat legendaris seorang diri.

Dan Sirzech sendiri, adalah iblis terkuat di Underworld saat ini.

Tak ada satupun pengguna Sacred Gear di dalam kelompok Sirzech, itu untuk membuat kemampuan Sacred Gear Canceller milik Rizevim menjadi tidak berguna. Sebuah kelompok yang diciptakan khusus hanya untuk membunuh Rizevim.

Kelihatan sekali, bahwa Rizevim bisa dimusnahkan kapan saja denmgan mudah oleh kelompok Sirzech.

Akan tetapi, Sirzech tak mungkin melakukannya.

Situasi yang dialaminya berbeda 180 derajat dengan Serafall, Ajuka, maupun Falbium di titik lain medan perang. Saat ini dia lah dalam posisi yang tidak diuntungkan.

Rizevim tertawa gila karenanya.

"Ghahahahahaaaaa. Bagaimana rasanya Sirzech? Kau memiliki semuanya namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Sirzech tak bisa bicara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku yang memegang kendali saat ini, jadi kusarankan kau diam dan melihat saja. Uhyohyohyohyoooo..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 19 Februari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _Akan tertapi berbeda dengan tim Sona Sitri. Sebagai tim yang mengandalkan taktik dan teknik, ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rias._

 _"Sebenarnya strategi ini aku siapkan untuk melawan tipe petarung kekuatan seperti Sairaorg-san. Tetapi karena tidak berada dalam satu grup dengan timnya, jadi tak masalah kuperlihatkan sekarang."_

 _Sona mengatakannya dengan tenang meski sahabatnya sudah mulai bertarung habis-habisan. Semua anggota timnya pun belum ada yang bergerak._

 _"Tomoe!, Ruruko! Aku mengijinkan kalian menggunakan senjata dan teknik baru. Yang lain bertarung seperti biasa. Sekarang bentuk formasi!"_

 _"Ha'i."_

 _Segera setelah perintah terucap, setiap budak mengambil posisi masing-masing._

 _Sona paling belakang, sebagai pusat komando. Disisi kiri dan kanannya ada Momo dan Reya. Dua meter didepannya ada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dalam posisi jongkok namun siaga bertarung. Sebagai Attacker Frontliner adalah Saji, Ruruko, Bennia, Tomoe, Rugal, Tsubasa dan Tsubaki sang Ratu._

 _"Naruto-san, maaf merepotkan. Tapi sekarang teknikmu sangat dibutuhkan."_

 _"No problem."_

 _"Kau sudah tahu detailnya kan?"_

 _"Yosshh!"_

 _Naruto mengambil sebilah kunai lalu melemparnya ke atas. Ia pun mulai meneriakkan semangatnya,_

 _"Ayooo semuanya, siapkan diri kalian untuk pembantaian massal."_

 _Kemudian Naruto merangkai handseal lalu merapal sebuah jutsu._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 70. Si Biang Kerok, Rizevim.**

.

 **-Kota Auros-**

Kelompok Rias sudah pergi mengamuk, membunuh siapapun iblis pemberontak yang ada di depan mata. Setiap anggota kelompok bertarung sendiri-sendiri dengan kemampuan terbaiknya. Sedangkan Gasper yang berwujud monster hitam berada tak jauh dari Asia, melindungi bidak penyembuh luka yang merupakan esensi penting dalam kelompoknya sambil mendatangkan berbagai makhluk hitam berbentuk aneh untuk membabat iblis-iblis dalam jangkauan serangnya. Inilah formasi terkuat kelompok Rias, meski formasinya standar saja tapi sangat sulit dihancurkan.

Di lain sudut.

 **Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Sebilah kunai yang Naruto lempar ke atas jatuh kembali ke dataran namun dalam jumlah tak terkira.

Meski tampak seperti hujan senjata, tapi para iblis menanggapi dengan kekehan sombong. Sebagian dari mereka yang menjadi sasaran jatuhnya kunai, menepis senjata itu hingga terlempar ke samping. Kecepatannya tidak tinggi dan arahnya pun mudah dibaca karena kunai tidak dilempar langsung, tetapi jatuh akibat tarikan gravitasi saja.

Jumlah kunai yang sangat banyak tersebut jatuh tersebar merata hingga mencapai area yang sangat luas, lebih dari 25 hektar, di mana pasukan iblis pemberontak berjumlah ribuan berdiri siaga tempur.

Sona mengatakan intruksinya, "Momo! Reya! Ciptakan barrier sekuat yang kalian mampu untuk melindungi titik ini!"

"Laksanakan!"

"Roger, Kaichou!"

Momo Hanakai dan Reya Kusaka adalah bishop Sona yang memiliki spesialisasi dalam sihir, terutama sihir pertahanan. Tidak lebih dari tiga detik, kedua orang ini sudah menyelesaikan barrier berwarna biru cyan berbentuk kubah setengah bola yang melingkupi semua anggota OSIS.

Barrier atau penghalang itu tidak seperti penghalang biasa. Terdiri dari dua lapis yang masing-masing dibuat menggunakan kombinasi energi sihir Momo dan Reya. Kemudian barrier itu diperkuat lagi menggunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear Applause Wall, Sacred Gear buatan yang diberikan oleh Grigori kepada Momo.

"Seraaanggg!"

Salah satu iblis pemberontak yang penampilannya seperti pemimpin menyuarakan komandonya sebagai tanggapan atas barrier yang diciptakan kelompok OSIS. Barrier itu mereka anggap sebagai pertanda untuk memulai peperangan.

Berpuluh-puluh iblis kelas menengah menyerang dengan menembakkan sihir, namun barrier yang diciptakan oleh kedua bishop itu mampu menahannya, bukti bahwa barrier berbentuk kubah itu sangat kuat.

Ada iblis kelas tinggi yang menembakkan sihir dalam jumlah besar. Khusus untuk bagian ini, Reya menggunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear buatan yang juga diperoleh dari Grigori, Scoutting Persona. Reya memanggil topeng-topeng dari ketiadaan. Setiap topeng bergerak dengan perintah otak dari Reya, menyusun berbentuk barisan lurus sesuai arah datangnya serangan. Salah satu kemampuan topeng tersebut adalah sebagai pertahanan. Setiap kali melewati topeng dan menghancurkannya, maka tembakan energi sihir berkurang kekuatannya sehingga ketika mencapai barrier telah melemah dan sanggup ditahan. Trik ini Reya tiru dari cara Issei menggunakan wyvern-wyvernnya.

Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang perlu Sona khawatirkan selama berada di dalam barrier.

Saatnya menyerang.

"Yosh, dengarkan aku!" Naruto mengambil alih komando yang ditujukan kepada penyerang barisan depan.

Saji dan yang lain memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Keluarkan kemampuan menyerang terbaik kalian!"

"Oke!" jawab mereka.

"Promosi ke Ratu!"

Sesuai perintah, Saji kini telah berpromosi. Dia merilis armor hitam Malebolge Vritra. Namun karena hanya untuk menyerang, dia merilis armor cukup pada bagian kaki dan tangan saja untuk pertarungan hand-to-hand combat. Ini juga demi mengurangi efek samping kekuatan Vritra yang akibatnya sangat parah pada nyawanya sendiri jika merilis keseluruhan armor.

Ruruko juga melakukan promosi menjadi Ratu. Ia pun juga mendapatkan Sacred Gear buatan dari Azazel, Procellarum Phantom. Sacred gear ini memberikan armor terbatas pada penggunanya. Ruruko mendapatkan sepatu baja di kaki dan gauntlet di kedua tangan.

Tsubaki pun telah memegang senjata miliknya, sebuah Naginata atau pedang samurai dengan gagang panjang. Bennia sudah siap dari awal dengan sebilah sabit hitam khas para Grim Reaper. Rugal pun telah bertransformasi menjadi serigala raksasa berbulu abu-abu perak. Tsubasa baru selesai melakukan pemanasan, siap untuk pertarungan fisik dengan tubuh yang telah ditingkatkan kekuatan dan pertahanannya dengan bidak Rook.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Tomoe, "Lihat aku, Naruto-senpai. Aku pasti akan membuatmu kagum padaku."

"Buktikan dulu, Tomoe-chan!"

Bidak Knight periang itu membuat lingkaran sihir yang menampilkan gambar bermacam-macam pedang dalam setiap slotnya.

 **Equipment Selection: Executioner's Blade**

"Kubikiribochou, Trace on!"

Tomoe telah memilih. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam salah satu slot lingkaran sihir. Kemudian dia tarik lagi bersama sebuah pedang berukuran besar, tampak seperti pisau pemotong daging raksasa.

Traankk!

Suara logam berdenting keras saat Tomoe menjatuhkan ujung pisau ke tanah, bukan tidak mungkin pedang besar itu terasa berat bagi gadis remaja seperti dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, itu hadiah yang dia berikan pada kouhai imut yang paling dekat dengannya ini. Dia kembali fokus ke pertarungan.

"Kalian semua, fokus serang saja ke depan. Tak perlu memperhatikan samping dan belakang, aku akan mengurus yang berbahaya dengan Hiraishin. Percayalah, aku yang menjamin nyawa kalian!"

"Baik!"

"Sebelum itu, kamarilah!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan ke depan dan mengepalkan sebuah tinju.

Mengerti hal itu, setiap peerage Sona mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu saling beradu kepalan tangan, tanda bahwa mereka semua adalah satu.

Masih dengan kepalan tinju saling tertaut, Naruto menatap satu persatu semua orang. Kelopak matanya sejak tadi telah berubah warna menjadi jingga, pun pupil mata menjadi garis datar seperti mata katak, ia telah masuk ke Mode Sage.

"Sekarang, kita mulai!"

Zzzssshhttt.

Semua attacker kelompok Sona lenyap dari dalam kubah.

Beralih ke luar kubah, seorang iblis dari Fraksi Maou Lama yang berdiri tenang tiba-tiba merasakan tepukan tangan di bahunya.

Saat menoleh ke belakang, ternyata tepukan itu dari Saji, dari tangannya yang memakai armor hitam.

"Pergilah ke Neraka!"

"Ha?"

Belum sempat iblis tadi menyuarakan kebingungan, seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan hilang tersapu angin akibat kutukan jahat Vritra.

Baaangggg!

Iblis lain yang ada di dekat kajadian tadi menembakkan sihir hingga membuat tanah berguncang, menelan Saji dalam ledakan.

Saat efek ledakan selesai dan asap telah hilang, tidak ada lagi sosok Saji di tempat itu.

Zssshhtt!

Iblis yang tadi menyerang Saji terpaksa membelalakkan matanya. Kini Saji berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Saji menyeringai, "Kau juga harus pergi ke Neraka!"

Buaaagh.

Tinju Saji mengenai ulu hati iblis tadi. Perlahan iblis itu pun berubah menjadi abu dan mati.

Saji memutar kepalanya pelan, menatap tajam satu persatu iblis yang melihat dirinya. "Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan mendapat giliran."

Zsshhtt.

Tanpa sempat mata berkedip, tubuh Saji hilang dari pandangan mata.

Berikutnya, satu persatu pasukan iblis mati dan lenyap setelah tubuhnya menjadi abu akibat kutukan Vritra. Tiga musuh dalam satu detik, sehingga cukup satu menit saja Saji telah memusnahkan seratus lebih pemberontak. Saji menyerang dalam kesunyian.

Ada salah satu iblis dari pasukan Maou Lama yang terbang cukup tinggi di udara. Ia tak mengerti melihat rekan-rekannya satu persatu mati dengan cepat. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa Saji selalu muncul di dekat kunai yang disebarkan oleh Naruto.

Itu kunai khusus, kunai dengan tanda segel Hiraishin. Naruto mengirim Saji ke area musuh lewat tanda-tanda itu, lalu memindahkan lagi ke tempat lain sebelum diserang.

Menepuk, meninju, menendang, bahkan cukup dengan menyetuh saja, Saji mampu menanamkan kutukan jahat Vritra kepada setiap iblis yang ada di depannya tatkala ia dipindahkan dengan Hiraishin ke titik-titik berbeda oleh Naruto. Membuat para iblis pemberontak itu mati sesaat kemudian.

Kenapa Naruto bisa memindahkan Saji sesuka hati ke dekat kunai-kunainya? Karena saat beradu kepalan tangan sebelum menyerang tadi, Naruto telah mentransfer chakranya pada setiap peerage Sona. Dengan cara itu, mereka terhubung ke diri Naruto dan bisa sesuka hati dipindahkan dengan Hiraishin.

Cara ini pernah digunakan oleh Hokage Kedua Tobirama Senju dan Hokage Keempat Namikaze Minato saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Mereka berdua bekerja sama memindahkan setiap pasukan aliansi yang terancam bahaya akibat akar-akar pohon Shinju yang hendak menghisap chakra. Bedanya, Naruto kali ini menggunakan trik itu bukan untuk menghindari serangan, tetapi untuk menyerang.

Naruto dalam mode Sage, juga mampu merasakan setiap bahaya yang mengincar Saji karena terhubung oleh chakra dengan dirinya. Jadi dia akan langsung memindahkan Saji dengan Hiraishin begitu merasakan bahaya yang mengancam.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada peerage Sona yang lain. Mereka semua telah terhubung dengan Naruto lewat chakra yang ditransfer.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Anata."

Hinata yang berdiri di dekat Naruto, di dalam barrier, mengusap pundak suaminya. Ia tahu benar, trik tadi sangat sulit dilakukan karena membutuhkan konsentrasi luar biasa juga memaksa otak bekerja keras untuk mengingat setiap lokasi setiap tanda segel Hiraishin.

"Tak apa, aku masih sanggup kok Hime."

"Baiklah."

Hinata memaklumi sifat keras kepala suaminya.

Di tempat lain, Tsubaki sang Ratu telah memenggal puluhan kepala. Setiap kali ia diteleport dengan Hiraishin, ia akan mengayunkan Naginata ke depan bahkan sebelum matanya melihat target. Tak tahu dan tak peduli apapun yang akan ia tebas. Nyatanya banyak leher dan tubuh yang telah penggal karena ayunan senjata miliknya.

Bennia pun tidak jauh berbeda. Ia memiliki kecepatan sejak awal, jadi ia tidak terlalu mengandalkan teleportasi Hiraishin dari Naruto. Sekali teleport, ia langsung melaju dan menebaskan sabit hitamnya berkali-kali hingga musuh kehabisan umur lalu mati. Bennia akan diteleport oleh Naruto ke titik lain hanya ketika ada bahaya saja.

Di tempat lainnya lagi, puluhan bahkan ratusan pasukan iblis tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mendapati tulang-tulang mereka remuk karena tinju yang sangat keras. Rugal maupun Tsubasa, muncul, meninju, lalu lenyap tanpa sempat diserang.

Benar apa kata Naruto di awal, mereka melakukan pembantaian tanpa memberi kesempatan pada musuh untuk membalas sedikitpun.

Strategi yang dilakukan tim Sona ini, sudah memakan banyak sekali korban. Jumlah iblis yang mati terus bertambah dengan cepat, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang berhasil dibunuh oleh Tim Rias dengan kekuatan penuh. Apa yang dilakukan kelompok Sona bukan tentang kekuatan, tetapi efektifitas serangan. Kalau peerage Rias melakukan serangan pemusnah massal dalam skala besar, maka peerage Sona melakukan serangan jitu tepat langsung ke sasaran tanpa perlu banyak membuang kekuatan.

Itulah perbedaan mencolok kedua kelompok tersebut.

Rias menghentikan pertarungannya sejenak, ia menatap ngeri ke wilayah pertarungan sahabatnya. "Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku tidak bertarung lagi dengan tim Sona. Mereka mengerikan." gumamnya.

Akeno terbang ke dekat Rias, istirahat sejenak setelah membantai banyak musuh.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Buchou." ucap Akeno menyahut gumaman Rias. "Aku tadi mendengar kalau strategi itu awalnya dibuat Sona-Kaichou untuk melawan Sairaorg-san. Kalau kupikir-pikir, trik itu tidak hanya untuk pembantaian massal tapi juga bisa digunakan pada satu lawan berkekuatan monster. Serangan mereka walaupun kecil, tapi jika dilakukan dengan cepat dan kontinyu tanpa memberi musuh kesempatan untuk membalas, maka Issei pun dalam mode terkuat tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Ya, benar Akeno. Satu-satunya cara mengalahkan trik itu adalah dengan menyerang Naruto-san yang menjadi pengatur serangan, tapi itu tak mudah karena dia dilindungi dengan baik oleh Sona."

"Hu'um."

"Aku yakin Naruto-san dan Sona akan memperlihatkan trik yang lebih kejam lagi."

Akeno mengangguk, "Kupikir juga begitu."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita serang para pemberontak itu lagi. Mereka tidak akan habis kalau kita diam saja."

"Baik, Buchou!"

Kembali pada arena pertarungan tim Sona.

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat menghempas para iblis pemberontak, membuat mereka terpaksa mundur.

Mata mereka terbelalak, menatap horor seorang gadis SMA tingkat kedua yang berteriak seperti orang mengamuk.

Bukan teriakan itu yang jadi masalah, meksi hawa kekuatannya sangat lemah tetapi gadis itu mampu mengirimkan getar-getar rasa takut ke dalam sanubari setiap iblis yang melihatnya.

Namun pasukan iblis dari Fraksi Maou lama bergeming. Mereka tetap mempertahankan kesombongan, tak mau mengakui kelemahan sendiri.

Ruruko Nimura, nama gadis itu. Gadis polos dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang diikat twintail. Kini telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis yang sangat menakutkan.

Bentuk tubuhnya tetap sama, kulitnya pun tidak berubah. Yang berbeda adalah rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi pirang, ikat rambutnya putus sehingga helaian surainya tergerai dan sedikit terangkat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Iris matanya yang semula hijau kini menjadi kuning. Bahkan armor berupa sepatu dan gauntlet di kaki dan tangan, realisasi dari pengaktifan Sacred Gear Procellarum Phantom miliknya, juga ikut berubah warna menjadi dominan kuning.

Ada aura kuning tipis yang bersinar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Disertai percikan-percikan listrik statis.

Tatapan tajam Ruruko arahkan pada iblis-iblis congak yang memandanginya.

" _Super Human Mode_ , bentuk terkuatku saat ini."

Ruruko membiarkan sebentar rasa penasaran menghinggapi pikiran musuh-musuhnya, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Dengan kemampuan sihir tipe _Body Magic_ yang jarang digunakan para iblis, aku mengubah semua kekuatan spiritual dalam tubuhku menjadi kekuatan fisik murni. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa menembakkan sihir, tapi aku bisa melakukan ini..."

Zssshhhpp!

"Apa!"

Salah satu iblis begitu terkejut melihat wajah Ruruko kini telah ada tepat di depan matanya.

"K-kapan!?"

"Aku sudah berpromosi menjadi bidak Ratu, jadi aku memiliki kecepatan sebaik bidak Knight. Ditambah teknik _Magic Enhanced Speed_ pada kakiku, aku mampu mendapatkan kecepatan dewa yang setara dengan Yuuto Kiba."

"Mus-mustahil."

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan ini!?"

BUUURRGGHH!

Ruruko menyarangkan kepalan tinjunya di perut si iblis tanpa menahan kekuatannya.

Sreeettt...

Buk buakkk buuakkkk.

Si iblis terseret di tanah berpuluh-puluh meter, menghantam beberapa rekannya sesama iblis. Dan baru berhenti...

Brakkkk!

... setelah menghantam dinding kokoh bangunan kincir angin raksasa. Nyawa iblis itu melayang seketika, meninggalkan tubuh yang telah hancur.

" _Magic Enhanced Strength_. Aku memfokuskan aliran energi spiritual ke tangan untuk memperoleh pukulan super."

Baaattss!

Ruruko menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk mencari pelaku yang telah menembak punggungnya dengan peluru demonic.

Gadit itu pun memberikan senyumannya. "Tubuhku kebal terhadap senjata dan sihir sampai tingkat yang lumayan tinggi seperti iblis keluarga Balam berkat teknik _Magic Enhanced Defense_."

Pasukan iblis yang berniat mengeroyok Ruruko kebingungan ingin berkata apa. Sosok gadis didepan mereka tak ubahnya seekor monser.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Ruruko memulainya dengan teriakan lalu.

Zssshhhpp!

Buuggg.

Duuakk.

"Ohhok."

"Guhha."

Baaaaannngggg!

Blllaaaarrrr

Ruruko mengamuk membabi buta, perbuatannya telah mengakhiri embusan nafas berpuluh-puluh pasukan Maou Lama yang terdiri dari iblis kelas menengah. Sejatinya Ruruko lebih lemah karena dia masih tergolong iblis kelas bawah, tetapi teknik sihir uniknya telah membawa kekuatannya ke strata yang lebih tinggi.

Sekarang giliran Issei yang terdiam di sela-sela pertarungannya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta kekuatan baru anggota OSIS bidak pion Sona.

"Dia hebat." puji Issei, jujur.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka teknik itu benar-benar ada." sahut Kiba yang hela sejenak dari pertarungan di dekat Issei.

Bukan karena kekuatan Ruruko, tetapi karena efektifitas tekniknya yang sangat tinggi. Issei sebelum memiliki Promosi True-Queen Cardinal Crimson, seringkali menggunakan mode Illegal Move Triaina, dimana ia bisa sesuka hati berpindah promosi antara Rook-Knight-Bishop.

Magic Enhanced Speed yang digunakan Ruruko sama levelnya dengan mode Welsh Sonic Boost Knight. Kemudian Magic Enhanced Strength and Defense membuat Ruruko sekuat mode Welsh Dragonic Rook.

Abaikan Ruruko yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sehingga Illegal Move Triaina unggul karena ada mode Wlesh Blaster Bishop. Akan tetapi ciri yang sangat jauh berbeda adalah konsumsi staminanya.

Ya. Issei menghabiskan banyak sekali stamina selama menggunakan mode itu dan setiap kali berganti promosi. Tetapi Ruruko menggunakannya seolah tanpa beban.

"Kiba, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Issei.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang Body Magic, kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk energi sprititual menjadi energi fisik murni. Pancaran energi dari tubuh penggunanya akan turun sampai tingkat terendah seolah dia tidak punya energi sihir, tetapi kekuatan fisiknya meningkat puluhan kali. Di Underworld, sihir jenis _Body Magic_ sangat langka. Para iblis cenderung kurang suka dengan teknik itu yang terlalu mengandalkan pertarungan fisik. Iblis lebih suka mejadi petarung tipe Wizard dengan menembakkan bermacam-macam sihir. Lagipula untuk menguasainya sangat sulit."

"Kenapa?"

"Jenis sihir itu memerlukan kontrol tingkat tinggi terhadap aliran energi spiritual di dalam tubuh. Selain itu juga perlu melakukan pengaturan aliran ki sebelum memulai latihannya. Sihir jenis ini tidak diwariskan dalam darah keturunan tertentu, tidak juga ditentukan oleh bakat. Tapi diperoleh dengan kemauan dan latihan keras."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Issei memang bukan orang berotak encer. "Tapi kalau ada dikelompok kita yang menguasai teknik itu, kita pasti tak terkalahkan."

"Ya."

Setelah mengobrol singkat, Issei dan Kiba melanjutkan pertarungan masing-masing.

Tentang latihan yang dijalani Ruruko, sedikit saja orang yang tahu.

Faktanya, orang yang mengatur ulang aliran ki di dalam tubuh Ruruko, menutup titik-titik tertentu dan membuka titik lain serta memperlancar alirannya adalah Hinata. Byakugan adalah kunci untuk melihat titik-titik akupuntur itu, dan teknik pukulan lembut jyuken untuk mengatur ulang aliran ki pada setiap titik.

Ruruko adalah master ilmu beladiri sejak ia masih manusia, sebelum di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Sona. Dengan tambahan porsi latihan olah tubuh serta olah batin, dia berhasil menguasai teknik body magic dengan sangat baik. Ditambah Sacred Gear Procellarum Phantom sebagai armor di kaki dan tangan, serta promosi ke bidak Ratu, sempurna sudah kemampuan bertarungnya.

Untuk Ruruko, Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah. Ia hanya perlu menteleport anak itu dengan Hiraishin sekali atau dua kali saja jika benar-benar gawat.

Selanjutnya inilah anggota tim Sona yang lain, yang membuat formasi pasukan iblis Maou Lama kalang kabut.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum tubuh para iblis itu bergerak menyerang ataupun bereaksi untuk menghindar, sudah lebih dulu terbelah menjadi dua. Bukan hanya tubuh, tetapi juga jiwanya.

"Rasakan! Heyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Slice!

Satu iblis lagi-lagi terbelah dua, vertikal dari kepala sampai kaki, simetris bagian kanan dan kiri.

Tomoe Meguri, menatap nyalang ke arah lain, pada para iblis yang akan dia jagal sebentar lagi.

Dikira berat, tapi ternyata pedang besar Kubikiribuchou di tangan kanannya sanggup dia ayunkan seringan mengayunkan belati.

"Horraaaaa, kenapa mundur heh?" tanya Tomoe melihat musuh-musuhnya yang mengambil jarak.

Slapp...

Si gadis OSIS berambut coklat kemerahan itu mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali lalu meletakkan di bahu, gayanya persis seperti algojo.

"Mati kau!"

Salah satu iblis yang nampak lebih kuat menyerang dari jarak jauh. Dia menembakkan aura iblis yang cukup kuat ke arah Tomoe.

Booommmm!

Tomoe melindungi diri mengunakan Kubikiribochou. Alhasil, bilah pedang besar itu hilang setengah.

Si iblis yang tadi menyerang mengeluarkan tawa sombong, "Sekarang kau tidak punya senjata lagi?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Tomoe menantang.

 **Hisenken**

Hap!

Tomoe melemparkan pedangnya ke samping. Kubikiribochou yang tinggal setengah terbang di udara sambil berputar cepat. Arah gerakannya tidak lurus namun melengkung seperti bumerang.

Cruussshh

Cruussshh

Cruussshh

Cruussshh

Beberapa iblis yang tidak sempat menghindar mau tidak mau merelakan tubuhnya terpenggal.

Iblis yang menyerang Tomoe tadi mulai panik saat jalur lemparan pedang menuju ke arahnya.

Dan berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat Tomoe muncul di depannya lalu menangkap pedang yang berputar di udara.

"Hihihiiii"

Tomoe tertawa mengerikan. Dia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, siap menebaskannya pada si iblis sombong tadi.

"Bagaimana b-bisa?"

Si iblis terkejut melihat pedang di tangan Tomoe kembali utuh seperti semula, padahal tadi dia sudah menghancurkannya.

"Pedangku ini memiliki kemampuan unik. Jika rusak, dia bisa meregenerasi dirinya sendiri ke bentuk semula setelah terkena percikan darah."

Kubikiribochou mampu menyerap zat besi yang terkandung dalam darah makhluk hidup, menyatukannya secara instan dengan bilah pedang yang rusak sehingga kembali kebentuk aslinya.

"Haaaaaa!"

Craaaackkkk!

Tebasan pedang Tomoe berhasil dihentikan oleh si iblis dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

"Hahahahaaaaaa. Kau pikir pedang saja cukup untuk melawanku huh?"

Tomoe tersenyum meski ditertawakan, "Aku masih punya ini. Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade."

Aura campuran hitam dan putih, cahaya dan kegelapan, mengalir dari tubuh Tomoe melewati tangan dan melapisi bilah pedang Kubikiribochou.

"Kau!" eksrepsi si iblis seperti melihat hal mustahil. "K-kau memiliki Sacred Gear?"

"Oh, benar sekali. Hahaaa. Yang kugunakan ini adalah Sacred Gear buatan Grigori. Selain meningkatkan kekuatan penghancur pedangku, Sacred Gear ini memiliki kemampuan memotong jiwa tanpa memberikan luka fisik."

Pyaarrrr...

Lingkaran sihir pertahanan si iblis hancur berkeping-keping karena tak sanggup menahan Kubikiribochou yang diperkuat dengan Sacred Gear.

Slug!

Pedang besar itupun melewati tubuh si iblis tanpa hambatan. Ada bekas sayatan membujur dari kepala ke bawah namun tak ada darah memancar.

Tubuh si iblis pun jatuh terkapar ke tanah, tubuh kosong yang telah ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya.

Tomoe berbalik badan dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ada berpuluh-puluh iblis Fraksi Maou Lama yang tertangkap dalam pandangan matanya. Nampak dari aura yang terpancar, iblis-iblis itu lebih lemah dari yang baru saja ia bunuh, namun jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Kubikiribochou tidak cocok untuk situasi ini. Lebih baik kugunakan yang lain saja." kata Tomoe mendesah.

Gadis iblis anggota OSIS Kuoh Gakuen menciptakan lingkaran sihir di dekatnya, lingkaran sihir besar dengan tujuh slot pada sisinya. Setiap slotnya berisi sebuah simbol tertentu.

 **Equipment Selection: Lightning Fangs Twinsword**

"Kiba, Trace on!"

Tomoe telah memilih. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam slot lalu menariknya kembali.

Di tangannya kini terdapat sepasang pedang kembar. Bentuknya ramping dan lurus, bermata dua, serta memiliki cabang melengkung di dekat ujung dan pangkalnya.

Briiicckkk

Zrrsstt!

Ada kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekitar pedang itu. Sepertinya kedua pedang tersebut dijiwai oleh petir.

Melihat bentuknya dan elemennya, pedang ini jelas dikhususkan untuk gerakan cepat dan sayatan-sayatan tajam.

Tak lupa Tomoe menggunakan kemampuan sacred gearnya, Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, untuk melapisisi bilah pedang demi meningkatkan kemampuannya.

Tomoe membuat kuda-kuda lalu menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan sehingga menciptakan kilatan-kilatan petir biru yang sangat banyak.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua!"

 **Raiga**

Flaaaasshh!

Bllaarrrr!

Tomoe meluncur cepat kedepan seperti rudal. Dia berputar di udara sambil melepaskan sihir elemen petir ke area sekitar yang dilaluinya.

Belasan bahkan puluhan musuh langsung hangus disambar petir.

Serangan tipe splash damage yang dilakukan Tomoe berhasil menekan jumlah pasukan Fraksi Maou Lama secara signifikan karena luasnya area yang dicapai menggunakan teknik tadi.

Traangggg!

"Cukup sampai di sini, Nona!"

Tomoe mendongak demi melihat siapa yang berhasil menahan serangannya. Di depan mata, sesosok iblis bertubuh besar seperti ogre menangkap kedua pedangnya. Sekilas melihat saja, Tomoe langsung tahu kalau iblis yang sanggup mengehentikannya adalah iblis tipe kekuatan dan pertahanan. Serangan seperti tadi tak akan mampu melukainya.

Srreeettt!

Tomoe melepaskan pedangnya dan melompat mundur.

"Menyerah huh?" tanya iblis ogre itu setelah membuang pedang Tomoe ke samping.

"Aku masih punya yang lain lagi." balas Tomoe tidak terima. Dia kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir tempat penyimpanan pedang-pedangnya.

 **Equipment Selection: Helmet Splitter**

"Kabutowari, Trace on!"

Tomoe mengganti pedangnya lagi. Kali ini pedang dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan pedang pada umumnya. Wujudnya lebih terlihat seperti kapak raksasa dan martil besar yang dihubungkan dengan tali pada ujung gagangnya. Tipe senjata macam ini disebut dengan nama _bluntsword_. Lagi-lagi Tomoe melapisi pedang yang dia pegang dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear buatan.

"Majulah! Aku pasti sanggup menahannya." ucap si iblis ogre menantang.

Swwwiifft

Tomoe melompat tinggi, dia menyerang si ogre dari depan. Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat secara vertikal ke bawah

"Haaaaaa!"

Pin!

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku pasti bisa menahan pedangmu." kata si ogre. Ia menghentikan pedang Tomoe dengan cara mengapitnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, tepat tepat sebelum membelah kepalanya

"Memangnya aku sudah selesai huh?"

Tomoe mengangkat martilnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Rasakan ini, bakaaaa!"

KAAABOOOOMMM...!

Entah bagaimana nasib iblis ogre tadi. Cukup dengan membayangkan bahwa tubuhnya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Iblis bodoh! Apa otakmu sebegitu kecilnya sehingga tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana aku akan menggunakan pedang tipe penghancur ini hah? Lah ini malah ditahan di depan wajah, dasar idiot!" kata Tomoe sarkastik.

Ekpresi Tomoe berubah sekejap menjadi riang kembali, ia melompat-lompat seperti anak keci dengan tangan melambai.

"Naruto-senpai. Kau melihatnya tadi kan? Aku hebat kan? Ayo ayoooo, puji akuuuuuu!"

Tomoe berteriak ke arah kubah yang melindungi anggota OSIS lainnya, yang tidak menyerang secara langsung.

Naruto yang keringatan akibat memaksakan otaknya bekerja keras menggunakan Hiraishin untuk memindahkan orang lain, hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kelakuan aneh kouhainya yang satu ini.

Hinata pun ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil. Melupakan bahwa saat ini adalah situasi perang.

"Ne Anata, sepertinya Tomoe-chan sangat senang dengan hadiah darimu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Uhm. Akan kuberikan apapun asal dia senang, ttebayou."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hinata?"

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah istrinya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Hn!"

"Hickkk!"

Naruto kesusahan menelan ludah, seperti sedang kena sindrom cegukan tiba-tiba akibat melihat death glare Hinata yang begitu menyeramkan plus Byakugan aktif.

"Errr, Hinata. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan langsung cemburu, kumohon."

Bahu Hinata turun seraya mengembuskan nafas panjang.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri sebelum menikah denganmu aku tak punya keluarga satupun. Melihat tingkah manja Tomoe-chan, aku merasa seperti memiliki adik perempuan."

"Sama. Aku tiba-tiba jadi merindukan Hanabi."

Mengenai hadiah tadi, itu berawal dari kesadaran Naruto akan perasaan iri di hati Tomoe melihat rekannya sesama Knight dari kelompok sebelah. Yuuto Kiba yang bisa menciptakan pedang sendiri dan mempunyai teknik pedang original, dan Xenovia yang memiliki pedang suci legendaris Ex-calibur dan Durandal. Sedangkan Tomoe, hanya menggunakan katana biasa yang gampang dibeli di toko pinggir jalan. Tidak memiliki senjata unik, bukan pula senjata legendaris.

Karena itulah, Naruto berinisiatif memberikan hadiah tepat saat ulang tahun Tomoe lima minggu lalu. Satu set pedang unik yang digunakan oleh Tujuh Pendekar Pedang Legendaris dari Kirigakure di masa lampau.

Yang diberikan Naruto bukan pedang asli dari dunia shinobi. Pedang-pedang itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi. Sebagian yang jelas siapa pemilik barunya, seperti Kubikiribochou di tangan Suigetsu, Samehada pada Killer Bee, dan Pedang Kiba yang ada pada Omoi, juga hilang karena orang-orang tersebut menjadi korban kiamat.

Naruto meminta Sasuke mengambilkan data tentang pedang-pedang itu dari arsip perpustakaan Konoha. Mendiskusikannya dengan Sona, lalu menyerahkannya proses pembuatannya pada penempa pedang terbaik dari Niddhavellir, tempat tinggal para kurcaci pematri dalam mitologi Norse. Tentu saja dengan akses khusus dan link rahasia agar bisa memesannya.

Hasilnya, satu set berisi tujuh macam pedang sesuai dengan kemampuan aslinya. Itu bukan hal mustahil karena setiap pedang tidak hanya ditempa menggunakan material-material pilihan berkualitas, tetapi juga dilengkapi ritual-ritual sihir tertentu untuk menambahkan kemampuan unik pada setiap pedang tersebut.

Tomoe, hari ini sudah menampilkan tiga dari tujuh pedang yang dia punyai. Ditunjang dengan keahliannya yang cukup mumpuni sebagai swordman, tidak sulit baginya menguasai keterampilan menggunakan ketujuh pedang hebat itu.

Secara keseluruhan, tim Sona sangat mendominasi jalannya pertempuran melawan seribu lebih pasukan iblis dari Fraksi Old Maou. Mereka tidak melawan dengan kekuatan, juga tidak dengan sihir skala besar untuk membalas serangan para iblis yang rata-rata adalah petarung tipe Wizard. Tim Sona menggunakan taktik jitu untuk membuat serangan yang efektif dan efisien.

Kemampuan Naruto memteleport secara instan setiap attacker timnya benar-benar membuat musuh tak berkutik. Ini seperti mengulang sejarah, dimana pada jaman dahulu saat masa Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato seorang diri berhasil membantai 1000 pasukan Iwagakure menggunakan teknik Hiraishin.

"Hei kalian semua!" salah satu iblis berteriak keras pada rekan-rekannya. "Terbang ke udara, jangan ada lagi yang di daratan."

Atas intruksi itu, semua iblis mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang melayang di udara cukup tinggi.

Rupa-rupanya, ada dari mereka yang menyadari kelemahan trik Naruto. Kunai dengan tanda segel Hiraishin tersebar merata di permukaan tanah dalam area luas. Jika mereka semua terbang di udara, maka tak satupun penyerang dari tim Sona yang akan diteleport dan menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Itu tak akan mengubah keadaan!" ucap Sona tegas, membantah.

Dari moment ini, Sona ikut beraksi. Dia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke langit. Saat itu pula, dari dalam tanah bermunculan gelembung-gelembung air. Tidak sulit bagi Sona menggunakan sihirnya di tempat ini, Kota Auros adalah kota agrikultur yang subur dan tanah dibawahnya menyimpan banyak sekali debit air.

Setiap gelembung air menelan kunai-kunai Hiraishin milik Naruto, membawanya terbang ke udara. Jumlahnya ada banyak dan gerakannya cukup cepat. Terbang melayang di antara para iblis.

Pasukan iblis Maou Lama terpaksa dibuat meradang, ingin marah membalas namun mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ayoooo, Naruto-san. Lakukan serangan penghabisan!"

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**

BoooftBoooftBoooftBoooftBoooftBoooft

Naruto membuat enam bunshin. Bertujuh dengan dirinya yang asli, berbagi tugas untuk menteleport masing-masing satu peerage Sona dengan Hiraishin. Dengan ini, serangan penghabisan tujuh kali lebih cepat.

"Minna!" teriak Naruto semangat. "Lepaskan semua kekuatan kalian, hancurkan apapun di depan mata!"

.

[~~skip~~]

.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, semua iblis pemberontak dari Fraksi Maou Lama yang menyerbu Kota Auros telah di bersihkan tanpa menyisakan satupun. Sebagian yang mencoba lari dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi berhasil digagalkan, ditangkap, dan sebentar lagi pasti akan dieksekusi mati.

Pun begitu dengan pasukan yang menyerbu Pulau Langit Agreas. Sekeliling udara pulau tersebut berhasil diamankan oleh Maou Serafall Leviathan sendirian. Sedangkan yang menyerbu ke dalam kota, dikalahkan berkat kerjasama para kesatria-kesatria yang sengaja diundang untuk menghadapi serangan pengkudeta. Didalam arena Rating Game sendiri, Tim Sairaorg Bael sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dua pemimpin tertingginya, Shalba Beelzebub dan Cruzerey Asmodeus telah dilenyapkan oleh Maou saat ini, dan pasukannya pun berhasil ditumpas. Fraksi Maou Lama pun, dinyatakan telah tamat.

Tap.

Brukk

"Ugghh."

Issei mendarat di tanah, dan pantatnya langsung ambruk karena staminanya yang terkuras hingga hampir habis. Armornya pun sudah dilepas, dia kembali ke mode normal.

"Kerja bagus semuanya." ucap Sona.

Rias mengangguk. "Sama, kalian juga berusaha keras."

Sona tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia melihat satu persatu peeragenya. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi rongga hatinya, senang karena tidak melihat ada satupun keluarganya yang terluka.

Kini semua anggota kelompok Sona dan Rias sedang berkumpul di daratan. Tak jauh dari gudang mesin pertanian yang telah hancur.

"Senpai, senpai, senpaaiiii? Bagaimana aku tadi, hebat kan?"

Tomoe bergelayut manja di badan Naruto, curi-curi kesempatan ketika suasana hati Hinata sedang bagus.

Naruto memberi tatapan risih, "Kau belum puas juga, Tomoe-chan? Harus berapa kali aku memujimu huh?"

"Tidak!" Tomoe menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan pernah puas berapa kalipun kau memujiku, Naruto-senpai. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kiamat sekalipun." katanya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto mendorong dahi Tomoe dengan telunjuknya, "Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, anak nakal!"

"Mwuuuu." bibir Tomoe mengerucut sebal.

Bosan bertengkar dengan Tomoe, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada kelompok Rias.

"Aku kagum, kekuatan tim kalian sangat hebat. Tidak pernah aku menemukan sebuah tim yang isinya orang-orang gila kekuatan seperti kalian."

Akeno terseyum nakal, "Ufufufuuu, jadi kau mulai tertarik pada kami, Naruto-san?"

Naruto jawdrop, apa-apaan maksud Akeno tadi?

Kiba menanggapi serius, "Kalian juga sangat hebat. Kalau kelompok kita bertanding lagi, kami mungkin tak bisa apa-apa menghadapi strategi kalian."

"Ya." Rias mau tak mau harus mengakuinya.

Hinata yang sedari awal lebih banyak diam, mencoba bijak. "Tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Kelompok kita masing-masing sudah mengalahkan musuh sama banyak, iya kan?"

Koneko mengangguk, "Uhm, itu benar. Meski Issei senpai harus berusaha keras pada saat terakhir untuk menyamai jumlahnya dengan kalian."

Sebagai serangan teakhir, Issei menembakkan aura crimson masif yang sangat kuat dari sepasang canon di bahunya. Kerusakan lingkungan yang sangat hebat menjadi akibatnya, layaknya hasil dari ledakan bijuudama yang sangat besar. Kumpulan iblis Maou Lama yang terakhir pun lenyap tak bersisa.

Selagi asyik-asyiknya bersenda gurau demi melepas penat. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah perasaan asing.

Perasaan dingin menyeramkan yang mengalir kedalam sanubari, menstimulasi indra keemam setiap orang.

Tepat setelah merasakan sensasi misterius itu, langit ungu khas Underworld mengalami sebuah fenomena aneh dimana langitnya berubah menjadi putih.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi?

Setiap anggota dari kelompok Sona dan Rias, begitupula dengan prajurit pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini, melihat ke langit dari permukaan tanah Kota Auros demi menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Semua orang mulai panik pada fenomena yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari alat komunikasi.

Semua yang ikut berperang melawan Fraksi Maou Lama, sedari awal diberi alat komunikasi untuk memudahkan penyebaran informasi paling update tentang situasi di medan perang.

Suara itu diyakini adalah suara milik Maou Falbium Asmodeus.

' _Aku menduga ada sebuah lapisan pelindung yang diaktifkan. Setelah menerima laporan dari orang-orang di pusat komando, aku memperkirakan kalau saat ini seluruh wilayah Auros beserta Pulau Langit Agreas telah terkurung dalam lapisan pelindung. Yang paling parah adalah, seluruh unit pasukan kita yang berada di Agreas kehilangan kemampuan sihir mereka._ '

Seluruh wilayah? Serius, itu skala yang teramat besar.

Sampai menyegel kemampuan sihir orang-orang yang berada di Agreas? Itu mustahil.

Beruntung hanya yang di Agreas saja yang disegel kekuatan sihirnya. Buktinya, Rias dan lainnya yang berada di Auros masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing.

Tapi...

"Tapi siapa yang sanggup melakukan hal ini?" tanya Issei. Seumur-umur yang dia ketahui, belum pernah mendengar cerita ada makhluk yang sanggup membuat pelindung seluas ini, bahkan menyegel kemampuan sihir orang lain.

Falbium melanjutkan kata-katanya.

' _A_ _da seseorang yang bisa. Naga Jahat Legendaris yang dikatakan dapat mengendalikan lebih dari_ _serib_ _u sihir, "Diabolism Thousand Dragon"_ _Naga Seribu Kultus Iblis_ _Aži Dahāka. Jika itu_ _benar dia, maka hal ini tidak mustahil_ _._ '

Khaos Brigade.

Ahh, karena terlalu fokus dengan serangan yang dilakukan oleh Fraksi Maou Lama, mereka semua seakan melupakan siapa bos sebenarnya organisasi teroris itu.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Nama itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dia yang memegang Holy Grail sembari membangkitkan para naga jahat selama perjalanannya.

Sebuah kelompok terpisah dari Maou Lama di dalam Khaos Brigade yang menggunakan Holy Grail, Qlippoth. Mereka membangkitkan Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka. Bahkan lebih jauh lagi dengan menciptakan Naga Jahat-yang diproduksi massal.

"Tapi ukuran sekaliber ini? Bahkan jika itu adalah Naga Jahat legendaris, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai dia bisa menyegel wilayah seluas ini berikut dengan kemampuan sihir semua orang di Agreas."

Rossweisse berbicara tentang keraguannya. Itu terasa masih mustahil bahkan jika dilakukan oleh Naga Jahat yang diperkuat dengan Holy Grail.

Sona mengatakannya sambil memegang dagu.

"Tapi itu akan lain ceritanya jika manteranya diperkuat oleh sebuah efek."

"Euclid, Replica Boosted Gear."

Hanya itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Issei. Jika Euclid mentransfer kekuatan yang telah diboost kepada Naga Jahat Legendaris, akan sangat wajar jika daya jangkaunya mampu menutupi seluruh kota yang sangat luas.

Tentang Euclid, Azazel telah mendapatkan informasi kalau orang itu berhasil mereplika Boosted Gear. Meski hanya tiruan, tapi orang itu menggunakannya lebih baik dari pemilik asli.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus mengetahui apa tujuan musuh sebenarnya."

' _Masih belum jelas. Selama orang yang mengendalikan situasi ini belum muncul, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa kita simpulkan sekarang, serangan Fraksi Maou Lama hanyalah pengalihan, tujuannya untuk melemahkan kekuatan kita sebelum mereka melakukan aksi yang sebenarnya, mungkin juga untuk membagikan kita pada posisi tertentu yang mereka inginkan tanpa kita sadari._ '

"Oh iya, teknologi dari Era Maou Lama." Guman Tsubaki. Sona mengangguk setuju.

"Ada semacam teknologi kuno yang berasal dari era Maou-Lama yang digunakan di Pulau Langit Agreas. Di pulau itu, ada sebuah area yang masih belum dapat dipecahkan misterinya oleh institusi penelitian milik Maou Ajuka Beelzebub yang sampai saat ini masih melakukan investigasi mendalam pada pulau tersebut. Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang merupakan putra dari Lucifer sebelumnya pastinya mengincar sesuatu dari pulau tersebut."

' _Peluang kemungkinan itu sangat besar. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Trihexa [666]._ '

Tak lama berselang, muncul layar hologram raksasa di langit. Sungguh besar hingga semua orang bisa menyaksikannya dimanapun berada selama masih di dalam kota Auros.

Ada simbol iblis tertulis di layar, dibaca dengan arti, " _Loading, Please wait a minute._ "

Konyol! Apaa-apaan maksudnya itu, memangnya ini game huh?

Sembari semua orang membuat kuda-kuda hendak bertarung, yang datang selanjutnya adalah suara mengejek dari langit.

' _Eh? Pengumumannya telah dimulai? Serius? Tunggu sebentar. Orang tua ini masih belum_ _selesai_ _memakan makanannya. Tapi kalian masih menyuruhku untuk muncul?_ _Oke okeeee._ _Baiklah, baiklah._ '

Yah, itu benar-benar ejekan.

Ejekan dari suara yang sangat dikenal.

Si iblis biang kerok akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya.

Semua orang menatap penuh kebencian.

Terutama dari kelompok Rias Gremory.

Orang tua itu memakai jubah, dengan rambut perak dan perawakan laki-laki berusia paruh baya.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Dia mulai berbicara setelah megedipkan mata.

' _Ncha_ _. Uhyahyahyahyahyahya! Kembali lagi dengan idola semua orang, si kakek tua Rizevim. Hallooo kalian semua di sana, atau lama tidak berjumpa! Aku rasa hal buruk sedang terjadi kepada kalian semua, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjelaskan sendiri situasinya. Tahukah kalian bagaimana sebuah kejadian dimana musuh menjelaskan rencananya adalah klise yang sangat umum?_ '

Belum apa-apa, Rizevim sudah membuat banyak orang geram dengan tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Sederhananya, semua orang mampu menumpuk kebencian mendalam hanya dengan mendengarnya berbicara saja.

" _Aku yakin kalian semua telah menyadarinya, iya kan? Kami menutupi seluruh wilayah dengan sebuah lapisan pelindung! Oh ya ampun, maafkan diriku ini yang telah mengejutkan kalian padahal masih lelah sehabis bertempur melawan orang-orang idiot dengan idealisme kelas cacing seperti rekan-rekanku. Hahahahaaaaa._ '

Rizevim tidak menunjukkan raut penyesalan saat mengatakannya, padahal Fraksi Maou Lama adalah sekutunya.

' _Nah lihatlah di belakangku ini,_ ' Ada seekor naga berwujud seperti pohon yang sedang bermain bola benang di belakang Rizevim, layaknya anak kucing. " _Dia sekutu kami, Laddon-san dari pasukan Naga Jahat. Ia adalah penjaga apel emas yang telah dibunuh oleh Heracles generasi pertama._ '

Sungguh tak ada satupun yang menyangka kalau Laddon benar-benar dibangkitkan. Hanya dengan melihat saja, siapapun akan tahu seberapa mengerikan naga jahat itu.

Selanjutnya gambar beralih pada seekor naga yang sedang tidur-tiduran. Kepalanya ada tiga dan memiliki enam sayap raksasa. Sisiknya dominan dipenuhi warna ungu kehitaman. Seekor naga jahat yang kekuatannya setara Crom Cruach. Dia lah yang ditunggu-tunggu, Aži Dahāka.

" _Nah kalau dia, mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya. Ayoo ucapkan selamat pagi pada_ _Aži Dahāka_ _-kun. Unchahyahyahyahyaaaa..._ "

' _Uhhuuukk uhuk!_ ' Rizevim terbatuk karena tertawa terlalu keras. Setelah itu dia kembali ke pose semula seolah hal memalukan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. ' _Yah, seperti yang lain, kami membangkitkan mereka berdua menggunakan kunci utama kita, "Holy_ _Grail". Dinding pelindung yang Laddon-san ciptakan juga sebagai pertahanan. Dan dengan bantuan Longinus replika Boosted Gear milik Euclid-kun, kita dapat menutupi seluruh wilayah! Terima kasih kepada_ _Aži Dahāka_ _-kun, karenanya pekerjaan kami jadi lebih mudah._ '

Selanjutnya, Euclid yang berada disamping Rizevim muncul di layar virtual raksasa di langit. Ia membawa Holy Grail di tangannya.

"….!"

Gasper yang berdiri disamping Akeno menggigit keras giginya sambil matanya mengeluarkan sebuah kilauan yang berbahaya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini, pasti adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditahan baginya.

' _Intinya adalah, tempat ini tertutup sepenuhnya dari luar, keberadaannya seolah hilang dari Underworld. Tak seorangpun diluar sana yang akan menemukannya. Gabungan kekuatan dua Naga Jahat dan Longinus sungguh sangat mengagumkan!_ '

' _By the way, kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kalau kalian bertanya, alasannya sederhana._ _Aku ingin mencuri sedikit teknologi Agreas! Itu karena papaku, Lucifer pertama, adalah arsitek utama Agreas. Tidakkah kalian berpikir wajar kalau aku seharusnya mewarisi Agreas karena aku adalah putranya? Hei, Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?_ '

Rizevim menyipitkan matanya dan menunjukan jarinya di depan layar.

' _Ughyahyahyahya, Aku yakin tim D×D yang dibentuk untuk mengalahkan kami juga ada disana, benar? Oh, kita telah menerima informasi tentang itu sebelumnya. Itu pasti akan menarik, jadi haruskah kita melakukan sebuah pertandingan kecil? Pasukan Naga Jahat yang diproduksi massal akan pergi menuju kesana, begitu pula ke Pulau Langit, dengan tujuan untuk menghancurkannya. Jadi cobalah untuk menghentikan mereka. Hei, sungguhan, cobalah untuk menghentikan mereka. Okey'_

Rizevim menjentikkan jarinya, siaran live itupun otomatis selesai.

Sungguh, ini berita buruk bagi setiap orang. Jadi penyerangan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai?

Belum selesai keterkejutan, tiba-tiba pilar api ungu berbentuk salib yang sangat besar dan cukup banyak mulai keluar dari dalam tanah di sekeliling Kota Auros.

Issei yang masih lelah sama sekali tak tahu. Kenapa ada banyak sekali pilar-pilar api yang muncul?

"Api ungu. Seorang lawan yang sulit untuk dihadapi pastinya telah muncul."

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Sona, kontan membuat suasana lebih mencekam.

"Itu adalah Incinerate Anthem!" lanjut Sona.

Rias berteriak sambil ia melihat keatas pada pilar api. "Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem!? Pemilik Longinus yang tergabung pada kelompok Penyihir Hitam, Hexennacht."

Xenovia, mantan exorcise yang tahu banyak tentang salah satu relic pusaka tuhan, Holy Cross atau Salib Suci. "Pilar api itu sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada hal lain selain kematian bagi iblis yang menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari. Penyihir pun akan berubah menjadi abu begitu mengenainya."

Saatnya pun telah tiba. Seperti yang telah di katakan oleh Rizevim, serbuan pasukan Naga Jahat akan segera dimulai.

Langit putih yang cerah kini menunjukkan sebuah penampakan berwarna hitam. Akibatnya kota mulai gelap seperti sedang terjadi gernaha matahari.

Penampakan berwarna hitam di langit, darimanapun melihatnya, mereka adalah sekumpulan Naga Jahat. Ada banyak jumlah mereka, seratus, dua ratus, tidak, mungkin mencapai seribu ekor. Itu pasukan naga jahat yang di produksi massal.

Mereka mulai berpisah menjadi beberapa kelompok yang lebih kecil. Tiga kelompok bergerak menuju Pulau Langit Agreas. Orang-orang disana pasti sudah bersiap akan serangan.

Sisa empat kelompok kawanan naga itu mulai turun ke Kota Auros, berpencar ke masing-masing penjuru mata angin. Pilar-pilar api ungu dari relic suci Holy Cross membagi wilayah kota Auros menjadi empat bagian. Setiap orang yang berada di masing-masing bagian tidak akan bisa berpindah ke bagian lain karena terhalang pilar-pilar api ungu berbentuk salib itu. Selainnya, masih ada banyak lagi pilar api yang terpasang disisi pelindung yang melingkupi seluruh kota. Jadi untuk keluar dari pelindung yang dibuat Naga Jahat Laddon, terlebih dahulu harus melewati api ungu yang akan mensucikan iblis sekuat apapun sampai mati.

Setiap bagian dari kota tadi, di kepung oleh satu kawanan naga jahat yang sedang mengudara. Setiap kawanan terdiri dari dua ratus lebih naga jahat. Mereka siap menukik turun dan menyerang kapan saja.

"Anata?"

Hinata dibuat heran karena suaminya tiba-tiba berdiri, melakukan sedikit peregangan, seperti bersiap hendak bertarung.

"Kalian semua sudah kelelahan kan?" tanya Naruto menatap satu persatu wajah iblis-iblis muda dari kelompok Sona dan Rias. "Jadi, serahkan bagian ini padaku." ucapnya dengan jempol menunjuk ke dada sambil nyengir selebar yang ia bisa.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, setelah membantai pasukan iblis Fraksi Maou Lama, mereka semua kelelahan. Terutama kelompok Rias yang bertarung habis-habisan.

Karena tak ada yang protes, Naruto maju lima langkah.

"Tak ada yang perlu kalian cemaskan. Bagi aku yang pernah memukul Sekiryutei dalam armor terkuat sampai hampir tewas...,"

Mendengar hal itu, Issei dibuat merinding. Ia tak ingin mengingat lagi saat-saat dimana ia meregang nyawa.

"... menjatuhkan semua naga jahat itu adalah hal mudah." kata Naruto dengan sangat yakin. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu kututup-tutupi, dari sini aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku."

Artinya, Naruto akan terang-terangan. Tidak lagi merahasiakan jati diri dan kekuatannya.

Swwooosssshhhh...

Tubuh naruto diselimuti aura berwarna kuning, bahkan kulitnya pun bercahaya.

 _Kyubi Chakura Mode_

Mode bertarung ketika Naruto menggunakan sebagian chakra kyubi, seperti yang pernah ia gunakan untuk membasmi zetsu putih selama Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat.

Ini saja, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantai naga-naga jahat itu seorang diri.

Rias, Issei, dan lainnya, baru pertama kali merasakan aura kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dari kekuatan asli Naruto. Seperti ada kekuatan lain dari seekor makhluk mengerikan yang tersegel didalam tubuh si pirang. Perasaan dan tekanan kuat yang mereka rasakan, hampir sama dengan yang dirasakan ketika Naruto mengamuk dan memukul Issei saat pesta pembukaan Rating Game.

Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan menyilangkan jari.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

BooffftBooffftBooffftBooffftBooffftBooffft

BooffftBooffftBooffftBooffftBooffftBooffft

Sekali lagi, Naruto memperlihatkan teknik yang hampir selalu ia gunakan ketika bertarung.

Naruto membuat 15 tiruan dirinya.

Sekalian menyiapkan sebuah ninjutsu.

Shiiiinnnggg.

Suara dengung dari angin yang bergesekan seperti hendak merobek gendang telinga.

Naruto dan tiruannya, akan melemparkan masing-masing satu jutsu yang sama.

 **Futon: Rasenshuriken**

Shyyuuuuuu...

KABOOOMMMMM!

Ledakan-ledakan yang begitu dahsyat terjadi bersamaan di udara, getarannya bahkan sampai ke tanah tempat orang-orang berpijak. Langit yang semula gelap karena tertutup kawanan Naga jahat, kini menjadi terang dan menyilaukan oleh cahaya putih kebiruan, efek dari jutsu yang Naruto lemparkan.

Saat mata kembali mendapatkan pandangannya, separuh dari semua Naga Jahat telah gugur berjatuhan ke tanah. Sisanya yang masih hidup sengaja menukik ke bawah, masing-masing bersiap menyemburkan nafas api dari mulutnya.

Naruto berniat melawan dengan pertarungan langsung.

"Ayo semuanya, seraaaaaaaanggggg!"

Bak mengkomando sebuah pasukan, Naruto berteriak menyuruh semua tiruannya maju. Semuanya melompat ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Lalu menghantamkan tinju raksasa menggunakan perpanjangan lengan chakra kyubi.

Duuuaaakkkk!

Baaaaaanggggggg...!

Itu tontonan menakjubkan bagi orang yang menyaksikan dari bawah. Mereka perlu satu tim penuh untuk melakukannya, tapi Naruto cukup seorang diri. Asal kesampingkan fakta tentang Naruto yang mampu menggandakan diri menjadi satu batalion pasukan.

Yuuto Kiba berhenti mendongak. Dia menatap lurus pada sosok perempuan bersurai indigo panjang yang berdiri sendiri agak jauh dari yang lain.

Kiba pun mendekati sosok itu, lalu menyapanya. "Hinata-senpai?"

"Uhm, ada apa Kiba-san?" tanya Hinata setelah balas menatap lawan bicara. Ekspresinya sangat tenang, tidak ada setitikpun ketakutan. Tatapan matanya yang lembut dan teduh membuat laki-laki manapun pasti terpesona.

"Ettoh..., kau tidak ikut bertarung?"

"Eh?"

"Ah maaf. Bukan maksudku menyuruhmu ikut. Hanya saja apa tidak masalah membiarkan suamimu bertarung sendirian?"

"Ooooh. Tidak apa. Aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya." tukas Hinata dibarengi wajah penuh keyakinan.

Setelahnya, Kiba tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Sesungguhnya, Kiba penasaran bagaimana kalau Hinata bertarung sungguhan di medan tempur. Ia ingin menyaksikan langsung seberapa mematikan wanita yang menurutnya sangat misterius ini. Apakah memang benar ada sisi mengerikan yang tersimpan rapat dibalik sikap sopan, santun, dan lembut yang selalu menjadi perilaku Hinata sehari-hari.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kiba saja, tetapi Rias, Akeno, Issei, semua orang, bahkan termasuk Sona, Tsubaki, dan Koneko yang mengetahui identitas asli Hinata, sangat penasaran bagaimana kemampuan asli Hinata jika dia bertarung sungguh-sungguh.

Selama ini, sejak pertama bertemu sampai sekarang, Hinata selalu menutup-nutupinya. Jika bertarung, Hinata selalu memposisikan dirinya di belakang, berlindung dibalik punggung sang suami. Hinata bukan sosok yang pandai berbohong, setiap orang pasti berpikir kalau wanita keturunan Hyuga ini menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, melebihi teknik beladiri taijutsu Hyuga yang selama ini selalu ia perlihatkan.

Itulah yang mereka semua ingin tahu, hal yang membuat penasaran sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

.

Latar tempat sekarang ini masih di dalam wilayah Kota Auros. Namun di sisi ini terlihat sepi dan lengang karena serangan pasukan Iblis Maou Lama tidak sampai kesini, begitupula dengan serbuan Naga Jahat yang tengah berlangsung. Hal itu disebabkan karena areal ini dimensi ruangnya terditraksi oleh sebuah dinding penghalang.

Namun bagi Maou sekaliber Sirzech, hal aneh ini tak mungkin ia lewatkan.

Sirzech sudah sangat yakin kalau rencana yang ia susun akan berjalan sempurna.

Ya, saking sempurnanya sampai ia tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menemukan target buruannya.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Keturunan pertama Maou Lucifer sejati.

Rizevim memang sangat lah kuat, ia tergolong iblis super, Super Devil seperti dirinya dan Ajuka. Namun Sirzech sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghabisi orang tua gila itu. Segala yang ia punya hanyalah untuk melenyapkan Rizevim.

Sirzech kini bersama seluruh peeragenya, lengkap tanpa kurang satupun. Yang mana semuanya adalah pemilik nama dan penyandang gelar-gelar terhormat dan legendaris.

Sang Ratu Grayfia Lucifuge, ratu terkuat di Underworld yang kekuatannya setara dengan Maou, iblis darah murni yang termasuk peringkat Satan-class Devil dari keluarga Extra Demon.

Shouji Okita, pengkonsumsi 2 bidak Knight, kapten skuad pertama Shinsengumi. Mac Gregor Mather dengan 2 bidak Bishop, seorang master penyihir yang menjadi pendiri organisasi Hermetic Order of The Golden Dawn.

Surtr Second, raksasa api yang diciptakan oleh seorang dewa dari mitologi Norse. Dia dikatakan sebagai Rook terkuat nomor 1 di Underworld setelah mengkonsumsi mutation evil piece. Lalu Bahamuth, Rook yang direinkarnasi oleh Sirzech dari monster Glowing Fish yang berasal dari kedalaman samudra.

Kemudian ada Enku, salah satu pion yang direinkarnasi dari binatang legendaris Kirin (Qilin) dari dataran china. Dan terakhir adalah Beowulf, seseorang manusia yang sanggup membantai salah satu naga jahat legendaris seorang diri.

Dan Sirzech sendiri, adalah iblis terkuat di Underworld saat ini.

Tak ada satupun pengguna Sacred Gear di dalam kelompok Sirzech, itu untuk membuat kemampuan Sacred Gear Canceller milik Rizevim menjadi tidak berguna. Sebuah kelompok yang diciptakan khusus hanya untuk membunuh Rizevim.

Kelihatan sekali, bahwa Rizevim bisa dimusnahkan kapan saja dengan mudah oleh kelompok Sirzech.

Akan tetapi, Sirzech tak mungkin melakukannya.

Situasi yang dialaminya berbeda 180 derajat dengan Serafall, Ajuka, maupun Falbium di titik lain medan perang. Saat ini dia lah dalam posisi yang tidak diuntungkan.

Rizevim tertawa gila karenanya.

"Ghahahahahaaaaa. Bagaimana rasanya Sirzech? Kau memiliki semuanya namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Sirzech tak bisa bicara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku yang memegang kendali saat ini, jadi kusarankan kau diam dan melihat saja dari sini. Uhyohyohyohyoooo..."

Awal cerita sebelum ke tempat ini, Sirzech sudah memperkirakan kalau Rizevim pasti akan memanfaatkan kudeta yang dilakukan oleh Fraksi Maou Lama. Jadi Sirzech menunggu, bersama peerage-peeragenya, dia berniat untuk menangkap Rizevim.

Saat menemukan orang yang dia cari, ternyata orang itu baru saja menyelesaikan siarannya kepada semua orang. Sirzech sudah menduga kalau Rizevim pasti memiliki rencana sendiri dengan memanfaatkan kudeta. Tapi yang tak dia duga adalah Rizevim merencanakannya dengan sangat matang.

Ini bukan tentang Ophis rusak yang dinamakan Lilith oleh Rizevim. Memang benar kalau memenangkan pertarungan dari sang ketidakbatasan itu peluangnya hampir nol, tetapi Sirzech sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk memisahkan Rizevim dengan penjaganya itu sejak ia mendengar khabar dari Azazel ketika di Rumania bahwa Ophis telah dirusak. Sebuah perangkap sihir dimensi ruang-waktu. Jika Lilith berhasil dipisahkan dari Rizevim, menangkap orang tua itu menjadi hal mudah.

Nyatanya, rencana besar Rizevim telah mematahkan perkiraan Sirzech.

Kemampuan penghalang dari Naga Jahat Laddon serta akibat segel sihir dari Aži Dahāka, membuat perangkap yang Sirzech siapkan untuk Lilith jadi tidak berguna.

Sirzech bisa saja memulai pertarungan dengan Rizevim kalau dia mau. Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya. Rizevim pasti akan menggunakan Lilith sebagai tameng. Jika sampai Sang Ketidakbatasan mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya di tempat ini, sudah dapat dipastikan seluruh wilayah yang terkurung dalam pelindung beserta segenap isinya akan musnah tak bersisa.

Parahnya lagi, ada tiga ekor Naga Jahat legendaris terkuat di belakang Rizevim, meski mereka nampak cuek. Crom Cruach yang kekuatannya setara dengan Naga peringkat Surgawi, Ddraig maupun Albion pada kondisi prima. Tak ketinggalan Laddon yang sedang bermain dan Aži Dahāka yang lagi asyik tiduran.

Jika memaksa untuk melawan Laddon dan Aži Dahāka agar perangkap khusus untuk Lilith bisa bekerja, Rizevim pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Orang tua itu mungkin tidak tahu tentang perangkap yang Sirzech siapkan, tetapi kedua naga jahat itu adalah kunci rencana Rizevim saat ini. Mustahil Putra Sang Bintang Fajar ini membiarkan rencananya diganggu.

Jikapun Sirzech memilih pergi dari tempat ini, mustahil juga Rizevim mau menunggu. Lebih buruk lagi, Rizevim mungkin saja akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan kalau ditinggalkan.

Akhirnya, Sirzech bersama semua peeragenya, memutuskan untuk diam dan terus mengawasi gerak gerik Rizevim. Berharap ada kesempatan bagus yang berpihak kepadanya.

.

 **-A Laboratory at A Secret Place-**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar halus dan senyap namun dengan frekuensi hentakan yang lumayan cepat. Bagi orang bertelinga peka, suara itu pasti terdengar jelas. Hanya dengan sedikit berpikir, siapapun akan langsung menyadari bahwa langkah itu berasal dari penyusup yang tengah berlari sebab hanya penyusup saja yang lari dengan menghindari keributan.

Tak ada orang lain selain para penyusup itu, tanda bahwa laboratorium yang mereka masuki dioperasikan tanpa melibatkan makhluk hidup. Hanya ada beberapa robot di sudut-sudut tertentu. Suasana pun tampak sangat tenang, tak ada aktifitas atau pekerjaan yang dilakukan. Laboratorium ini seperti tengah libur bekerja.

Lokasi laboratorium ini pun sangat sulit diakses, tanda bahwa fasilitas ini sangat penting dan rahasia. Namun anehnya tanpa ada pengamanan, tidak nampak ada penjaga ataupun kamera-kamera pengintai di sepanjang fasilitas. Sebuah pemikiran sederhana seketika tercipta, pemilik ataupun orang yang berkepentingan dengan laboratorium ini dan isi didalamnya sangat yakin bahwa lokasinya benar-benar tak terjangkau siapapun dan sangat rahasia.

Nyatanya pemikiran itu salah. Ada empat orang penyusup, pakaian mereka serba hitam. Dua yang paling belakang mengenakan topeng, salah satunya berambut biru navy panjang dengan lekukan tubuh perempuan. Hitai ate dengan gambar spiral yang terikat di lengan atas tangan kanan menandakan bahwa mereka berasal dari Konoha. Ya, mereka adalah anggota kesatuan ANBU.

ANBU yang berlari di tengah tidak mengenakan topeng, terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang kurang bersemangat dan berkarakter melow meski sekarang tengah dalam misi penting. Laki-laki berambut coklat pendek itu berlari sambil membawa seorang gadis di bahunya. Gadis berambut pirang yang sangat cantik, namun tak sadarkan diri.

Paling depan, si ANBU berkulit pucat. Melihat posisinya dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin tim ini.

"Yamato-taichou!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Sai. Saat ini kau kapten timnya."

"Uhm."

Mereka bicara sambil tetap berlari waspada.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba huh?"

"Kita berpisah di sini."

"Apa!?"

Raut wajah Yamato nampak tak terima. Sontak mereka berhenti berlari. Dua ANBU bertopeng paling belakang bersiaga dengan senjata kalau-kalau ada hal tak terduga meski mereka sudah memastikan tidak ada orang lain di dalam fasilitas ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan."

"Ya sudah, kita lakukan bersama."

"Tidak!" bantah Sai tegas. "Kalian teruskan perjalanan ke gerbang teleportasi. Prioritas kita adalah misi penyelamatan Valerie-san."

Valeria Tepes telah diculik empat hari lalu dari kediamannya di Rumania. Pihak vampir, lebih tepatnya Lord Tepes meyakini betul bahwa penculiknya adalah Azazel. Walau dia belum tahu apa motif dibalik kasus penculikan itu.

Khabar genting tersebut langsung disampaikan kepada sekutu Bangsa Vampir, yaitu Konoha. Tidak perlu berpikir keras bagi Shikamaru untuk mengidentifikasi tujuan penculikan Valerie adalah tentang Sacred Gear Longinus Sephiroth Graal atau Holy Grail di dalam tubuh vampir berdarah setengah itu, yang kemungkinan besar digunakan untuk kebangkitan para malaikat kloning dan mengeleminasi kelemahannya.

Kakashi sebagai Hokage keeman memutuskan untuk mengambil tanggung jawab penyelamatan Valerie dengan mengirimkan sebuah tim terdiri dari empat ANBU pilihan.

Sebenarnya hampir mustahil menemukan laboratorium tempat keempat ANBU ini berada sekarang. Pertama kali Sasuke pergi ke Surga dengan teknik perpindahan dimensi Rinne-sharingan, dia menemukan laborarotium raksasa di Lantai Kelima tempat memproduksi satu juta malaikat kloning dan meretas beberapa informasi dari sana. Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, cukup dengan membawa pulang sebongkah informasi.

Setelah disampaikan kepada Hokage dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa tujuan produksi massal malaikat itu untuk perang, Sasuke mencoba pergi kembali ke Surga, ke laboratorium itu. Tujuannya untuk mencegah kebangkitan massal para malaikat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pihak Surga telah menyadari bahwa laboratorium mereka disusupi sehingga memindahkan seluruh proyek ke tempat lain yang sangat rahasia.

Lalu sekarang, tempat baru proyek itu telah ditemukan. Sasuke berhasil melacak jejak-jejak sisa kehidupan Valerie sampai ke tempat ini, laboratorium dimana tahap akhir kebangkitan massal satu juta malaikat kloning.

Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan Rinne-sharingannya untuk melakukan teleportasi. Sistem keamanan ruang-waktu laboratorium ini sangat mutakhir. Tetapi berkat bekerjasama dengan Georg si pemilik Longinus Dimension Lost dan pengetahuan kuno tentang ruang-waktu dari Yasaka-himesama, akhirnya berhasil ditemukan sebuah formula lingkaran sihir teleportasi kompleks mirip Gerbang Naga untuk pergi ke lokasi Valerie berada. Sebuah gerbang teleportasi yang hanya mampu memindahkan maksimal empat orang.

Sasuke dengan Rinne-sharingan, Georg dengan Dimension Lost, dan Yasaka-hime sama dengan teknik sihir Jepang kuno, bertiga bekerjasama dari markas untuk mempertahankan Gerbang teleportasi tetap terbuka selama 30 menit. Selama waktu itu pula Tim yang dipimpin Sai harus menyelesaikan misinya menyelamatkan Valerie.

Walau sudah berusaha keras menyesuaikan koordinatnya, tetapi gerbang teleportasi yang menjadi jalan penghubung itu letaknya terpaut jarak 850 meter di luar laboratorium raksasa. Jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Kemudian hari ini dipilih oleh Kakashi sebagai waktu pelaksanaan misi karena di Underworld sedang berlangsung Turnamen Rating Game, bahkan lebih dari itu sedang terjadi kudeta. Tentu perhatian dan keamanan gedung laboratorium akan berada pada titik terendah.

Dua ANBU bertopeng tampak tidak berani ikut perdebatan. Sedangkan Yamato masih keras kepala.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan huh? Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Bukan apa-apa, Yamato hanya ingin mengikuti rencana awal. Tidak ada pekerjaan tambahan selain menyelamatkan Valerie.

"Tolong, Yamato-taichou. Mungkin hanya kali ini kesempatan langka ada di depan mata. Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya."

Tak ada senyum palsu yang tersungging di bibir Sai. Raut mukanya sangat serius.

"Tapi...!?"

"Satu juta malaikat kloning, pasukan yang luar biasa dahsyat. Pasukan persekutuan kita hanya 125 ribu saja, seperdelapan dari mereka. Tidak kah itu terlampau mengerikan? Dan bukan hanya tentang kuantitas saja, dari segi kualitas setiap malaikat kloning katanya sepuluh kali lebih kuat dibanding Zetsu putih yang pernah kita lawan saat Perang Dunia Shinobi dahulu."

Sai bersikeras dengan pemikirannya. Ia tidak seperti sifatnya yang biasa. Emosi yang dia miliki ditunjukkan secara natural dari setiap ekspresi wajahnya, tidak lagi kaku seperti dia dahulu. Ino berhasil mengubah mantan ANBU root didikan Danzo Shimura ini menjadi shinobi normal seperti yang lainnya.

Yamato mengerti hal itu. Dia dan semua orang dalam persekutuan selalu bersikap optimis, tetapi realita logis mengerikan seperti yang Sai katakan tadi selalu membayangi di belakang.

"Jadi?" Yamato menatap lurus pada Sai.

Sorot mata Yamato mencari setitik pun keraguan, namun urung didapat. Sai benar-benar sudah yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Kalian bertiga pergilah duluan. Selamatkan Valerie-san. Misi kita harus tuntas. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk mencegah kebangkitan massal malaikat kloning itu."

Tidak ada respon yang keluar dari mulut Yamato. Bahunya turun, pasrah menerima keputusan yang diambil Sai, pemimpin tim dalam misi ini. Ia pun menatap dua ANBU bertopeng bergantian, memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Sai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Ino, aku ingin makan Nabe malam ini."

"Eh...!?" Yamato sontak berbalik, menatap Sai yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia juga mantan ANBU root, dan ia sadar bahwa senyum Sai kali ini benar-benar tulus.

"Percayalah, aku pasti akan kembali."

Mereka pun berpisah setelah Yamato meangguk sekali. Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, keberhasilan misi adalah prioritas.

Yamato membawa tubuh Valerie yang sedang koma, tidak lagi dipanggul di bahu, tetapi digendong di depan. Sedangkan kedua ANBU lain senantiasa waspada mengiringi.

Sai pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor yang lain. Sendirian.

Menit-menit singkat berlalu. Tiba lah shinobi berkulit pucat itu di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat canggih serta banyak monitor yang menampilkan grafik berbagai macam informasi. Ini ruangan tempat mengendalikan semua aktifitas di dalam laboratorium raksasa.

"Pasti ini tempatnya."

Gumaman Sai melayang di udara lalu ditelan kesunyian.

Matanya menyisir ke setiap inchi ruangan. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sai mendekat ke tempat dimana ada papan input lebar dengan berpuluh-puluh tombol virtual.

"Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang."

Sai menancapkan sebuah chip memori pada port yang terletak dibagian atas papan tombol virtual. Lalu mulai mengoperasikan sebuah program didalam komputer disana.

Nampak sekali, bahwa Sai sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal dia diutus dalam misi menyelamatkan Valerie. Sai sudah menyiapkannya, dia pun sudah mempelajari cukup banyak hal tentang teknologi milik Fraksi malaikat.

"Kuharap virus ini berhasil membuat semua malaikat kloning itu bangkit prematur nantinya."

Beberapa kali terdengar embusan nafas keluar dari mulut Sai. Ia sedang menunggu hasil, tak ada niat di dalam hatinya untuk pergi ke gerbang teleportasi menyusul Yamato. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri pekerjaannya selesai dan berhasil.

Bar berwarna merah di layar monitor berjalan pelan ke kanan mengikuti pertumbuhan angka yang kini menunjukkan nilai 25%. Artinya 25% dari total satu juta tubuh malaikat kloning tanpa jiwa telah terkontaminasi virus.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Sai merasakan bulu kuduknya menegang, diserang perasaan mencekam tak berdasar yang membuatnya seperti beridiri di tepi jurang neraka. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun tak sedikitpun bisa di gerakkan.

"Cukup sampai disana, wahai pemuda. Harusnya kau mengikuti teman-temanmu pulang. Aaaahh, tetapi kelancanganmu kemari dengan secercah keberanian itu patut mendapatkan penghargaan."

Suara lembut nan menyejukkan kalbu itu bukannya membuat Sai tenang, malah ia mendapati sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Sekeras apapun mencoba, dia tak mampu menggerakkan kaki walau selangkah, bahkan hanya membalik badan untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tadi pun Sai tak mampu.

Akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia punya, Sai mampu menegakkan kepala. Pada layar monitor, matanya menangkap pantulan sosok yang bersinar terang dengan pakaian glamour yang menunjukkan keagungannya. Sosok itu memiliki dua belas sayap merpati berwarna emas.

Sai tahu siapa dia. Namun sama sekali tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya akan seperti ini.

Orang itu adalah...

"Michael...!"

.

 **-Pulau Melayang Konoha-**

Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa dari dunia shinobi saat ini tampak sangat lengang dan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang hilir mudik melakukan aktifitas seperlunya. Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dua setengah tahun lalu, ketika masih di dunia Shinobi. Konoha sepi karena ditinggal ribuan ninja untuk pergi berperang, melawan Madara dan idealismenya.

Sekarang, lebih sepi lagi. Sekali lagi ninja-ninja terbaik Konoha harus pergi berperang, memperjuangkan hak hidup dan hak kemerdekaan akan diri mereka sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, proyek migrasi massal warga sipil Konoha ke dunia manusia yang sudah terealisasi 85%, menjadi penyumbang terbesar penyebab lengangnya suasana Konohagakure.

Kakashi sukses mempercepat rencana jangka panjang tersebut selama masa pemerintahannya. Meski sebentar lagi akan ada perang, tapi ia yakin bumi tempat para manusia hidup adalah tempat teraman karena perang antar makhluk supranatural pada hakikatnya adalah memperebutkan iman dan keyakinan para manusia itu. Tidak sulit bagi warga sipil Konoha membaur dengan manusia bumi di dunia baru ini.

Ke salah satu sudut kota Konoha, pada sebuah toko bunga. Pintu kacanya terbuka hingga membunyikan bel tanda pelanggan datang. Namun bukan pelanggan, tapi dia adalah pemilik toko bunga itu sendiri.

Yamanaka Ino.

Bibirnya yang mengulas senyum sumringah, pekikannya yang tak tertahan, serta kelakuannya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak-anak menandakan bahwa perasaan bahagia meluap-luap di hatinya.

"Ufufuuuu, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat si senyum menyebalkan itu mendengar berita ini."

Ino berputar-putar di tempat sembari mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang terbuka. Rata, langsing, dan so pasti... seksi.

Namun akan berbeda dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

Lelah melompat, ia beranjak ke balik etalase kaca yang di dalamnya tersusun rapi buket-buket bunga yang indah, persis di belakang mesin kasir.

Ino menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, siku bertumpu di atas etalase kaca.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu Sai-kun pulang."

Gadis..., aah wanita ini, tak sendiri lagi. Ia sudah memiliki pendamping hidup yang sah sejak sebulan lalu.

Ino sudah menikah.

Pernikahan ketiga di angkatannya setelah Naruto-Hinata dan Shikamaru-Temari.

Kepala Ino bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil bersiul-siul melantunkan nada kebahagiaan.

Lamunannya, imajinasi yang ada di otaknya, hanya tentang bagaimana reaksi sang suami kala mendengar berita membahagiakan dari bibirnya.

Saking senangnya, Ino sampai tak menyadari telah menyenggol vas kaca berbentuk tabung.

Vas itu berguling di sepanjang etalase hingga ke ujung sembari menimbulkan suara decitan khas antara dua bidang kaca yang bergesekan.

tukkk..

Vas berhenti bergulir kala terhantam sebuah botol di ujung etalase. Botol itu bergoyang dan kehilangan keseimbangan, akhirnya menumpahkan semua isinya. Cairan hitam legam yang lebih pekat daripada arang. Itu...

Tinta.

"Astaga!"

Ino tersentak begitu menyadari suara-suara tetesan cairan.

Bukan cairan biasa, Ino tahu pasti itu adalah tinta milik suaminya. Tinta yang selalu Sai gunakan untuk melukis, maupun menciptakan sebuah jutsu. Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu ingat, Sai melupakan tinta itu saat berpamitan pergi untuk misi.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Ino mengambil lap untuk membersihkan noda-noda tinta yang tumpah.

Mengelap permukaan atas etalase hingga ke sisinya. Ia berjongkok untuk membersihkan bagian bawah.

Lalu gerakan tangan Ino tiba-tiba terhenti.

Terhenti manakala melihat bagaimana tetesan tinta itu menodai tempat jatuhnya.

Sebuah pot bunga, yang Ino sendiri lupa kapan meletakannya persis di sisi bawah etalase.

Pot tempat tumbuhnya setangkai bunga mawar.

Mawar merah yang kini tengah mekar.

Kata orang, mawar merah melambangkan banyak hal.

Manusia dilahirkan bersama dengan takdirnya. Terikat satu sama lain dengan benang yang tak kasat mata. Berbagi kasih, memberi cinta, serta menerima sayang satu sama lain. Mawar merah menjadi perantara atas semua itu.

Lalu, hitamnya tinta dengan berani menodai kelopak demi kelopak indah itu, merubahnya dari kecantikan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Mawar hitam, bunga fiktif yang hanya tertulis dalam rangkaian cerita, tak pernah benar-benar ada di alam nyata. Kemunculannya di depan mata, seperti membawa sebuah pertanda.

Takut.

Kehilangan.

Penderitaan.

Tragedi.

Akhir cinta yang tragis.

Dan...

Kematian.

Ino adalah seorang floris yang mengetahui banyak makna bunga. Ia mengerti apa artinya ini. Tapi hatinya berontak keras menolak kenyataan. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Likuid bening yang hangat, tak tertahan hingga akhirnya mengalir di pipi, sampai ke dagu lalu membasahi lantai.

"Are, Hikssss. K-kenapa aku menangis?"

Rintihan Ino mengambang di udara, memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang kosong, membaur dengan sakitnya kesendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Tidak ada banyak kata untuk mengulas chapter ini. Baca saja sendiri, semuanya sudah cukup jelas kan? Termasuk tentang trik pembantaian Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin, power up Ruruko Nimura yang dibantu oleh Hinata, dan power up Tomoe berkat hadiah yang dipesankan oleh Naruto. Serta tentang rencana sebenarnya Khaos Brigade.

Kalau tentang Sai...?

Ehm, maaf. Itu sudah takdir yang digariskan oleh penulis.

Dan horrraaaa! Ayooo, siapa yang mau MahMud (Mamah Muda)? Tuh Ino sedang sendiri, :v. Padahal baru sebulan menikah, tepatnya di chapter 41.

Dan nih, di chapter ini NaruHina cukup dominan dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Chapter-chapter nanti, pastinya akan kembali dominan. Begitu pula dengan Konoha. Kenapa selama Arc Rating Game cerita ini terlalu fokus pada Fraksi Iblis? Alasannya simpel, karena Rating Game milik para iblis, jadi wajar kan?

Ulasan Review:

Tentang bagaimana tak berkutiknya Sirzech karena Rizevim, aku pending dulu yah detail ceritanya ke chapter depan. Udah kebanyakan word. Enggak nyangka juga sih, Next Preview kemarin pas banget sama ujung chapter ini. :v

Holy Spear dan Holy Grail udah muncul dari lama kan? Nah, disini aku tampilin Holy Cross. Banyak yang penasaran nungguin ini kan? Walau baru nyempil sedikit sih, next chap lah kita bahas lagi.

Kemana Mitologi Egypt (Mesir)? Lihat saja nanti. Kalau Mitologi Celtik dan Mesopotamia/Babylon, rasanya udah pernah aku singgung di chapter 55.

Jelas saja, mana mau Sona segampang itu membeberkan rahasia kepada Rias. Tetapi, unjuk kekuatan yang dilakukan Naruto kali ini dengan melawan Naga jahat, pastinya sudah cukup untuk menutupi rasa penarasan Rias tentang rahasia mereka.

Golongan Maou Lama dapat ular Ophis dari mana? Ya dari Ophis lah. Kan Ophisnya ikut Rizevim, Rizevim yang mengompori Fraksi Maou Lama, jadi sekalian aja tuh Si Pak Tua memberikan ular-ular Ophis pada mereka. Dan ga ada tuh cerita ular dari Ophis asli jauh lebih kuat? Memangnya yang bersama Rizevim itu Ophisnya palsu? Atau setengah saja eksistensinya seperti di LN DxD? Enggak seperti itu, aku tidak membuat eksistensi Ophis berhasil dibagi dua oleh Samael karena rencana itu sudah digagalkan oleh Naruto pada chapter 45.

Untuk scene dari pihak Konoha, kurasa chapter depan. Ini serius. Siapa yang akan jadi panglima perang pasukan sekutu juga akan ditampilkan disana. Yah, asal ceritanya tidak kepanjangan saja. Hihiiiii.

Eh ada yang bilang, bingung dengan strategi sebenarnya NaruHina? Errr ahahahaaa, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung. Piiissss, santai aja, memangnya rencana NaruHina dan Sona udah pernah kujabarkan secara gamblang? Baru garis besarnya saja kan? Tunggu saja nanti kelanjutannya.

Dan apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? ' _Bagaimana jika ada muridmu yang membaca FF milikmu, Si Hitam?_ '. Hussh, jauhkan bala!. Kagak mungkin lah, akun ini dirahasiakan kok identitasnya. :v

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 1 Maret 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya . . . . .**_

 _Gerakan tangan Ino tiba-tiba terhenti._

 _Terhenti manakala melihat bagaimana tetesan tinta menodai tempat jatuhnya._

 _Sebuah pot bunga, yang Ino sendiri lupa kapan meletakannya persis di sisi bawah etalase._

 _Pot tempat tumbuhnya setangkai bunga mawar._

 _Mawar merah yang kini tengah mekar._

 _Kata orang, mawar merah melambangkan banyak hal._

 _Manusia dilahirkan bersama dengan takdirnya. Terikat satu sama lain dengan benang yang tak kasat mata. Berbagi kasih, memberi cinta, serta menerima sayang satu sama lain. Mawar merah menjadi perantara atas semua itu._

 _Lalu, hitamnya tinta dengan berani telah menodai kelopak demi kelopak indah itu, merubahnya dari kecantikan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan._

 _Mawar hitam, bunga fiktif yang hanya tertulis dalam rangkaian cerita, tak pernah benar-benar ada di alam nyata. Kemunculannya di depan mata, seperti membawa sebuah pertanda._

 _Takut._

 _Kehilangan._

 _Penderitaan._

 _Tragedi._

 _Akhir cinta yang tragis._

 _Dan..._

 _Kematian._

 _Ino adalah seorang floris yang mengetahui banyak makna bunga. Ia mengerti apa artinya ini. Tapi hatinya berontak keras menolak kenyataan. Pikirannya berkecamuk._

 _Likuid bening yang hangat, tak tertahan hingga akhirnya mengalir di pipi, sampai ke dagu lalu meneteas dan membasahi lantai._

 _"Are, Hikssss. K-kenapa aku menangis?"_

 _Rintihan Ino mengambang di udara, memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang kosong, membaur dengan sakitnya kesendirian._

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 71. A Twist, Why Not?.**

.

 **-Markas Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible-**

Sebuah tanah lapang yang permukaannya ditumbuhi oleh suburnya rerumputan setinggi mata kaki, ada beberapa orang berkumpul. Di angkasa, tampak langit senja dengan gradasi warna jingga dan ungu, sebuah kombinasi warna indah dari dua sosok penting bagi orang-orang di sana meski sekarang tengah melakukan tugasnya.

Tempat ini hanya sekedar dimensi buatan, sehingga dapat dimaklumi sekarang yang nampak adalah langit senja walau diluar sana masih pagi, siang, atau dini hari sekalipun. Semua ini adalah settingan belaka dengan teknik Amenominaka oleh penciptanya.

Di hamparan rerumputan, ada gambar lingkaran sihir terbuat dari garis-garis cahaya dengan aksara yang cukup rumit. Bagian dalam lingkaran terdapat simbol trigram yang di setiap sudutnya berdiri satu orang. Ini adalah gerbang teleportasi khusus yang digunakan untuk pergi ke tempat rahasia yang hampir mustahil dijangkau dengan cara apapun. Tapi berkat kerjasama tiga orang hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke pemilik doujutsu Rinne-sharingan, Georg si pemegang Longinus Dimension Lost, dan Yasaka sang Ratu Rubah dari Kyoto.

Yasaka yang telah hidup sangat lama, lebih dari beribu-ribu tahun memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas tentang teknik teleportasi kuno. Georg dengan mengandalkan Dimension Lost sebagai pondasi formula sihir berhasil menciptakan gerbangnya, meski ia perlu suplai energi yang sangat banyak tapi itu tertutupi berkat energi youjutsu milik Yasaka yang sangat melimpah. Sementara itu, Sasuke dengan Rinne-sharingan lah yang melakukan pelacakan jejak-jejak sisa kehidupan Valerie hingga berhasil menemukan tempat rahasia gadis itu diculik.

Namun sebab sistem keamanan tujuh lapis paling mutakhir dari teknologi milik kaum malaikat yang melindungi tempat rahasia itu, lingkaran sihir teleportasi hanya bisa diaktifkan selama batas waktu singkat, 30 menit. Oleh karena itulah, Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah tim kecil yang tujuannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Valerie.

Hal itu mungkin akan mudah bagi Alucard sang vampir legendaris yang entitasnya merupakan anomali dan tidak terikat dimensi ruang fisik, ia bisa berada di tempat manapun yang ia inginkan, termasuk datang ke laboraturium rahasia tersebut.

Alucard memang hebat dengan kemampuan khususnya, bisa ada dimanapun bahkan didalam pikiran seseorang. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun pada dunia ini meski hanya memindahkan gelas sejauh satu centimeter. Itu karena anomali entitasnya membuat dia bukan bagian dari dunia ini, dia ada namun juga tiada, tidak terikat dengan dimensi ruang fisik. Kalau seluruh dunia dianggap satu sebagai alam nyata, maka Alucard berada di alam roh. Roh tidak bisa mengubah apapun yang ada di dunia nyata.

Walau kelemahan Alucard sebegitu parahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Vampir abadi itu pasti punya sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Lingkaran sihir gerbang teleportasi di atas rerumputan nampak bersinar makin terang, tanda bahwa akan ada orang yang melewatinya.

Benar saja. Ada tiga sosok berseragam ANBU Konoha yang muncul. Empat dengan seorang gadis yang tengah di gendong oleh ANBU yang tak mengenakan topeng, laki-laki berumur 30n dengan rambut berwarna coklat serta raut muka tak bersemangat.

Tenzou Yamato.

Tapi ada yang kurang...

"Dimana Sai?"

Kakashi bertanya dengan nada serius. Tampak kalau ia terkejut mendapati tim yang ia kirim, pulang dengan anggota tak lengkap.

Rupa-rupanya selain tiga orang yang mengurus gerbang teleportasi, masih ada orang lain yang berkepentingan di sana.

Yamato dan dua ANBU lain berjalan keluar dari lingkaran sihir.

"Sai memisahkan diri atas keputusannya sendiri."

Kakashi langsung mengerti. Sederhananya, Sai ingin melakukan sesuatu di luar tugas yang ia berikan. Ia terkejut, tak menduga kalau anggota pengganti tim 7 didikannya akan melakukan hal ini.

Yamato menyerahkan Valerie kepada Lord Tepes. Pemimpin bangsa Vampire dari Fraksi Tepes ini menyambut kepulangan putri tercintanya dengan suka cita.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Sekali lagi, arigatou."

Ekspresi Lord Tepes cukup datar, tapi ia tak sedikitpun mampu menutupi perasaan haru yang menyeruak.

Ratu Carmilla menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Ini, milik putrimu." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah relic suci berbentuk cawan yang berwarna emas.

Itu Holy Grail, satu dari tiga bagian Sacred Gear Longinus Sephiroth Graal milik Valerie.

Kakashi sudah lama mengembalikannya kepada pihak vampir setelah Gaara maupun Sasuke selesai menggunakan relic itu untuk kepentingan militer, kepentingan mereka bersama. Perjanjian itulah yang menjadi dasar kerjasama antara Konoha dengan Bangsa Vampir Rumania.

Lord Tepes merebahkan putrinya di atas hamparan rumput, menjadikan pangkuannya untuk meletakkan kepala Valerie. Ia pun memulai ritual kecil untuk memasukkan kembali apa yang seharusnya ada didalam tubuh putri tercintanya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, ritual pun selesai. Cawan suci emas sudah masuk ke dada Valerie.

Namun, Valerie tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu masih tak menampakkan iris mata merahnya.

"Agar kesadaran Valerie kembali utuh, kita perlu mengembalikan semua Holy Grail miliknya." ucap Kakashi.

Ayah Valerie mengangguk, ia tahu dan ia hanya harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Holy Grail terakhir kita serahkan pada Naruto." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Relic itu dibutuhkan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi jika sudah selesai, ia berjanji pasti akan merebutnya dari Rizevim."

"Percayakan saja pada Naruto." kata gadis bersurai pink menyambungi, "Anak itu tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Nampaknya Sakura juga tidak mau ketinggalan berada di sana. Selain untuk urusan ini, dia juga tak ingin terlalu lama jauh dari lelaki pujaannya.

"Aku percaya." angguk Lord Tepes. "Karena itulah, bangsa kami mau bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Aku yakin kalian orang jujur."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian berikan kepada kami." ucap Kakashi penuh hormat.

"..."

"..."

"Hooooi, kalian melupakan aku?"

Tik tik tik tik.

Itu suara Yasaka, si ratu periang penuh canda yang suka berbuat usil, yang sejak tadi diam saja. Tapi nada bicaranya dan ekspresi wajahnya nampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak suka sesuatu.

"Errrr. Bukan maksudku begitu." sanggah Kakashi.

"Lalu?"

Kakashi membuang nafas pasrah, kenapa bisa ada ratu yang suka merajuk?

"Maaf." ujar Kakashi tak ikhlas.

"Tidak."

"...?"

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau..."

Yasaka mengatakannya dengan wajah dibuat imut, pipi digembungkan, dan ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan jari.

Sebuah isyarat untuk...

Yah, itulah. Hihiii.

Kakashi menggeleng, tidak mau, ah lebih tepatnya malu.

Sakura ingin sekali menjerit histeris melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jarang-jarang ia melihat gurunya digoda perempuan sampai wajahnya memerah begitu.

Ah, dasar Yasaka. Ibu satu anak yang sudah berumur ini rupanya tak ingat akan umur sendiri.

Alihkan dari hal tadi. Sudah cukup lama mereka berbincang, sampai mengobrolkan hal tak penting sekalipun, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sai akan muncul. Batas waktu pengaktifan gerbang sihir sudah mendekati menit-menit akhir, dan semua orang disana terutama orang Konoha mulai dirundung perasaan khawatir.

Persaan mereka menjadi tidak enak. Semua kompak merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di hati.

Mereka menunggu namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul.

"Tiga menit lagi." ucap Yasaka memperingatkan. Raut mukanya benar-benar serius, ia tahu ini bukan waktunya bercanda.

Yasaka lah yang mensuplai energi untuk mempertahankan gerbang teleportasi tetap aktif. Jumlah youjutsu atau energi spiritual ras youkai yang ia miliki memang melimpah, tetapi gerbang teleportasi yang sangat sensitif akan rusak kalau terlalu lama terpapar energi youjutsu dalam jumlah banyak. Jika rusak, tentu tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kita tunggu sampai waktu habis." kata Kakashi memutuskan.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak perlu menunggu! A-aku..."

"Katakan Sasuke!" perintah Kakashi setelah melihat keraguan dari mata Sasuke yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tidak, itu bukan bentuk keragu-raguan karena keturunan Uchiha terakhir tidak pernah meragukan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan Sai dari seberang sana. Chakranya hilang."

"Apa!?"

Kakashi terkejut.

Apalagi Sakura. Ia shok berat. Sai itu teman satu tim dengannya, dan semua teman yang ia miliki sangatlah berharga. Ninja medis memegang prinsip bahwa dirinya tidak boleh mati duluan, akan tetapi yang paling penting adalah tidak membiarkan temannya mati.

Terdengar suara dengung lemah. Tempat yang semula cukup terang kini telah semakin gelap seiring dengan makin hitamnya langit malam. Lingkaran sihir gerbang teleportasi telah dinonaktifkan, semakin membuat seketika suasananya suram.

Semuanya menatap ke satu arah.

Georg.

Dia yang menonaktifkan gerbang sihir, karena dia lah yang memegang kendali atas gerbang teleportasi itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu hah!?" Sakura langsung mengcengkram kerah baju Georg, mengintimidasinya dengan wajah bengis bak iblis.

Georg tidak menunjukkan wajah takut walau ujung kakinya sekarang tidak lagi menapak di tanah. Dia yakin tindakannya benar. "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan."

"Apa katamu. Kau meninggalkan temanku di tempat berbahaya tahu!?"

"Terlalu lama membiarkan gerbang teleportasi menghubungkan tempat ini dengan laboratorium mereka, kemungkinan akan membuat mereka mengetahui koordinat maskas kita ini. Paham?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Lagipula temanmu itu..."

Tangan Sakura semakin kuat mencengkram leher Georg.

"Temanmu itu sudah... Aaaaarrkkkkhhh."

"Hentikan Sakura!" bentak Kakashi. " Tindakan Georg sudah tepat."

"Tenangkan dirimu." ucap Sasuke.

Kalau yang tadi dibiarkan, bukan tidak mungkin Georg akan kehilangan nyawa.

Sakura melepas cengkeramannya. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas rumput.

Matanya menatap kosong, memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu kental. Sakura mulai bercerita, "Tadi siang, Ino merasa badannya tidak enak. Dia memeriksakannya padaku, lalu dia sangat gembira saat kuberitahu kalau dia sedang mengandung. Saking bahagianya, sampai aku juga ikut merasakannya."

Tak mampu ditahan, likuid bening menganak sungai di pipi Sakura.

"Lalu dia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, ke Konoha. Katanya dia ingin membuat kejutan pada Sai. Tapi..."

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Tapi sekarang? Hiksss... Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan berita ini padanya."

Siapa orang yang sanggup membawakan khabar duka pada sahabat yang tengah dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan dan tega menghancurkannya? Kalau ada, orang itu mungkin tidak bisa disebut sahabat.

Terlebih, Sakura tidak ingin Ino tertekan sampai berdampak buruk pada janin dalam rahimnya.

Sakura dan Ino adalah teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak bisa berjalan dengan kaki sendiri. Sejak masih kanak-kanak dan selama sekolah di akademi ninja, mereka sudah bersahabat. Setelah lulus pun, hubungan keduanya tak pernah renggang. Memang, tampak di luar Sakura dan Ino seringkali bertengkar dan meributkan hal-hal sepele, selalu bersaing untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih baik, mereka adalah rival sejati. Namun semakin kuat persaingan di antara mereka, semakin kuat pula ikatan persahabatannya.

.

 **-Kota Auros-**

Duuuaaakkkk!

Baaaaaanggggggg...!

Naruto tampaknya tak menahan diri untuk memusnahkan satu persatu pasukan naga jahat yang dikirim oleh Rizevim. Dia melompat tinggi atau menggunakan perpanjangan lengan chakra kyubi untuk memukul setiap naga jahat berwarna hitam yang terbang di udara.

Sementara Naruto sendirian beraksi, yang lainnya mengistirahatkan diri demi memulihkan tenaga di permukaan tanah. Semua iblis itu memandang kagum akan apa yang Naruto perbuat.

Menghabisi berpuluh-puluh naga jahat seorang diri.

Bukan, bukan seorang diri sebenarnya karena Naruto menggunakan teknik pengganda tubuh.

"Orryaaaaa!"

Salah satu bunshin Naruto berteriak keras sembari meluncurkan kepalan tinju yang cukup besar. Kepala tinju dari lengan chakra kyubi.

Duuuaaaakkk.

Seekor naga jahat berukuran sedang terlempar jauh karena hantaman yang begitu keras.

"Lemparkan aku!" perintah bunshin Naruto kepada bunshinnya yang lain.

Bunshin yang diperintahkan tadi juga membuat lengan chara yang panjang. Dia gunakan untuk menggengam tubuh bunshin yang memerintahnya tadi, mengayunkan dan memutarnya di udara lalu dilemparkan jauh ke atas.

Buugghh...

Seekor naga jahat langsung oleng dan jatuh ke tanah akibat kepalanya terkena tinju.

Tap.

Shuuuu...

Naga jahat yang jatuh tadi, bunshin Naruto gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk melompat ke arah naga lainnya.

Dia menyiapkan sepasang bola biru di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Enyahlah!"

 **Rasenrengan**

Kubaaannn!

Naga jahat yang terbang kearah Naruto, terpental jauh setelah sepasang rasengan bersarang di dadanya.

Bunshin Naruto pun jatuh kembali ke daratan.

Ada naga jahat yang memiliki kekuatan lumayan besar. Akan tetapi Naruto dengan rasengan biasa saja sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan mereka ke alam kubur karena rasengan itu diperkuat dengan chakra kyubi.

Dari arah lain,

Craaccckkkk...

Tampak ada bunshin Naruto yang cukup sadis dan brutal. Dia tak segan-segan merobek kulit naga jahat yang dilawannya bahkan mengoyak isi perutnya.

Gun gun gun

Sementara itu, bunshin lainnya menembakkan bola-bola biru dari daratan. Setiap naga jahat di udara yang terkena serangan ini, paling tidak mendapati sayap mereka berlubang hingga memaksa mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Di tanah, bunshin Naruto lainnya menunggu, siap menghajar dengan pukulan dan tendangan membabi buta.

Permukaan tanah tak lagi rata, banyak sekali lubang-lubang dan bongkahan tanah yang berhamburan akibat puluhan naga jahat yang dihempaskan oleh bunshin Naruto ke tanah.

Para naga jahat itu tidak Naruto berikan kesempatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu.

Tapi karena banyaknya jumlah mereka, ada satu yang berhasil mendekat lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia bersiap menyemburkan api.

Merasa bahaya mendekat, satu bunshin yang menyadari itu membalikkan badannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut huh?"

Si bunshin mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Dia membuat pusaran bola biru tetapi dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar. Dia pun melompat menuju naga jahat mulai menyemburkan api.

"Rasakan iniiiiiiii!"

 **Chou Oodama Rasengan**

Naruto meluncur lurus, bahkan masuk ke dalam mulut naga jahat yang terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan api.

Otomatis, naga itu menutup mulutnya seperti tersedak. Api yang hendak ia hembuskan tertahan di tenggorokan.

Lalu tubuh naga itu menggelembung dan...

KABOOOOMMMMM.

meledak serta melemparkan semua bagian tubuhnya ke segala arah. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya bunshin Naruto.

Api naga yang panas, bercampur dengan rasengan berelemen angin, berpadu dan terkompresi didalam perut naga jahat, hingga akhirnya karena tak bisa ditahan lagi, tercipta lah ledakan hebat yang sanggup menggetarkan permukaan tanah.

Para iblis muda yang melihat, tercengang dibuatnya.

Bagi mereka, itu bisa menjadi serangan bunuh diri yang sangat hebat. Serangan bunuh diri yang hampir tidak mungkin mereka lakukan. Tapi Naruto berbeda, mudah saja ia mengorbankan satu bunshinnya untuk melakukan hal tadi.

Sosok Naruto yang mereka lihat sekarang, benar-benar brutal. Tak disangka sama sekali bahwa Naruto yang selama ini selalu berdiri di belakang yang lainnya, tidak pernah menonjolkan diri selama bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen, dan membaur dengan para iblis, ternyata bisa semengerikan ini saat menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Pernah sekali iblis-iblis muda itu melihat bagaimana brutalnya seorang Naruto jika marah, yaitu saat meninju Issei sampai hampir tewas. Tapi dibanding dengan situasi perang pada saat ini, sangat berbeda sekali. Naruto tampak seperti petarung sejati yang tak sedikitpun menahan kekuatannya, emosinya terkontrol dan stabil, serta jelas terlihat kalau dia menikmati pertarungannya.

Menit-menit terlewati dengan banyak sekali naga jahat yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Ada yang terluka parah, bahkan mati. Jumlah naga jahat yang awalnya beratus-ratus kini hanya tinggal puluhan yang masih tersisa.

Untuk melakukan itu, tentu tidak sedikit yang Naruto korbankan. Dari lima belas bunshin, kini hanya ada tiga bunshin saja yang tersisa di sisinya.

PoooffttPoooffttPooofftt

Ketiga bunshin itupun lenyap sendirinya karena kehabisan chakra, chakra yang dibagikan oleh Naruto.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto asli. Tubuhnya masih bersinar kuning tanda bahwa kekuatan kyubi yang dia pinjam masih cukup banyak.

 _Kyubi Chakura Mode_ , yang mana Naruto tidak perlu bekerja sama dengan Kurama untuk membangkitkannya. Dia hanya perlu meminjam sebagian kecil kekuatan bijuu berekor sembilan itu dan membiarkannya tetap tertidur lelap di alam bawah sadar.

"Haaaaaahhhh..."

Nafas Naruto terdengar berat dan cukup cepat. Tentu saja, menghabisi ratusan naga jahat sendirian cukup membuatnya lelah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah manusia yang punya batasan, terlebih menggunakan bunshin yang masing-masing juga menggunakan Kyubi Chakura Mode tentu saja menambah beban mental dan tingkat kelelahannya.

"Perlu kami bantu, Naruto-san?" ucap Rias menawarkan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Ini bagianku, jadi aku sendiri lah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Kalian cukup duduk saja di sana dan menonton. Sambil makan popcorn kalau ada. Hahaaa."

Untuk saat ini, Rias tidak mau keras kepala. Kekhawatirannya pada Naruto sama sekali tidak diperlukan karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tampaknya masih menyimpan banyak sekali kekuatan.

Naruto menatap puluhan naga jahat yang tersisa. "Walau sebanyak apapun kalian, tidak mungkin bisa merobohkanku. Jadi, ayyooo kemariiii!"

Naga jahat yang tersisa meluncur cepat dengan bergerombol, terbang dengan ketinggian rendah. Naga yang terbang paling depan memajukan kakinya, berniat menginjak Naruto sampai rata.

Shinobi terbaik Konoha itu tak tinggal diam. Dia pun melesat maju. Sebuah lengan chakra berayun dibelakangnya dan menciptakan banyak sekali bola-bola biru.

 **Rasenrangan**

Baaangggg!

Semua naga jahat terlempar ke berbagai arah saat Naruto mengibaskan lengan charka yang di penuhi dengan bola-bola rasengan. Apalagi naga jahat yang paling depan dan ingin menginjak Naruto tadi, kakinya putus dan terlempar jauh karena digilas oleh pusaran rasengan.

Belum cukup sampai di sana, Naruto kini membungkukkan badan. Dia lagi-lagi membuat rasengan, namun dengan ukuran raksasa di atas punggungnya. Diameternya mencapai angka 10 meter.

Sementara itu, sembilan buah lengan chakra kyubi berwarna kuning menyebar dan memanjang seperti tentakel, menangkap semua naga jahat yang tadi dia hempaskan.

 **Rasenkyugan**

Crusshh Crusshh Crusshh!

Crusshh Crusshh Crusshh!

Tak satupun ada naga jahat yang dibiarkan hidup. Mereka semuanya Naruto tarik dan dilemparkan ke rasengan raksasa di atas tubuhnya.

Naga-naga itu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain kulit dan daging yang terkoyak. Pusaran angin rasengan yang berputar sangat cepat bekerja seperti gerinda yang akan mengikis permukaan baja sekeras apapun. Sisik mereka yang tebal dan keras tak cukup untuk melindungi badannya walau hanya sedikit.

Hingga akhirnya, semua naga jahat yang menyerang area dimana tim Sona dan Rias berada, habis tak bersisa.

Naruto mengembuskan nafas panjang lalu meluruskan anggota badannya. Bertarung seperti tadi, sudah cukup lama tidak ia lakukan semenjak Konoha tiba di DxD Universe. Tak diketahui banyak orang, Naruto memang pernah bertarung habis-habisan melawan makhluk-makhluk kuat sekelas dewa, tetapi dia bertarung bersama semua biju didalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan bertarung seorang diri saja melawan satu pasukan hanya dengan kekuatannya sendiri ditambah sedikit tambahan chakra dari kyubi, baru tadi ia lakukan.

Tak ada yang lain selain pandangan takjub oleh para iblis muda.

Prok prok prok prok.

Akeno bahkan bertepuk tangan saking senangnya melihat pertarungan tadi.

"Sugooooiii, Naruto-san. Harusnya dari awal kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu ini didepan kami semua."

"Mana mungkin Akeno-san. Aku ninja, dan ninja tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya kalau tidak diperlukan."

"Artinya kau masih menyimpan kekuatan lainnya, iya kan? Ufufufuuuu, benar-benar meranik. Ahahahaaaa, ufufufuuu, hihiiiiiiiii." kata Akeno diakhiri dengan tawa tidak jelas.

Entah pikiran ajaib macam apa yang ada di dalam kepala Akeno. Jelas Naruto heran dibuatnya.

Issei mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan penuh antusias, "Nee Naruto-senpai. Bisa ajarkan aku membuat bola-bola biru yang kau sebut rasengan tadi? Kupikir konsep dan cara kerjanya sederhana saja, hanya dengan mengeluarkan energi spiritual ke telapak tangan lalu membuatnya berputar stabil berupa pusaran. Tapi ternyata kau menunjukkan bahwa teknik itu bisa digunakan dengan berbagai macam cara. Aku ingin memiliki teknik sepertimu."

Ah, tumben otak si Sekiryutei mesum itu bisa berpikir normal. Bahkan Rias dan lainnya dibuat heran dengan kalimat yang baru saja Issei ucapkan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa itu tak diperlukan, Issei. Kau harusnya sadar kalau dirimu punya bakat tersendiri dalam menggunakan Sacred Gearmu, tak perlu melihat orang lain dan ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Armor crimsonmu itu buktinya. Belum ada kan sepanjang sejarah Sekiryutei, dari yang pertama hingga sebelummu yang memiliki warna crimson? Teruslah berjuang, pupuk terus tekadmu sampai kau mencapai apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu."

Issei terdiam, namun dengan segera ia mengerti. Ia mengangguk mantap, "Itu pasti, senpai."

"Horrraaaaa." Tomoe berseru keras, "Sudah lihat langsung kan? Itulah anggota tim kami. Kalau bukan karena Naruto-senpai, kami tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang, dia yang membuat kami semua bisa seperti ini."

Tomoe mengatakannya dengan lantang, menunjukkan betapa bangganya ia memiliki Naruto sebagai teman satu tim. Raut muka bangga itu tidak hanya dari Tomoe saja, tapi juga dari anggota OSIS lainnya.

Naruto tidak hanya kuat dalam hal bertarung saja, tapi dia juga memiliki ideologi sendiri. Sebuah prinsip yang selalu ia pegang teguh dan tak pernah dilepaskan, jalan ninja Naruto. Itulah hal unik dalam diri Naruto yang akan menarik orang-orang disekitarnya untuk mengikutinya.

Bagi kelompok Gremory, melihat pribadi Naruto yang seperti tadi adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Tidak hanya hangat dan membuat nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, tapi juga punya kharisma melindungi dan mengayomi, suatu bakat alami seorang calon pemimpin hebat. Sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka temukan selama hidup sebagai seorang iblis.

Tiba-tiba Koneko merasakaan perasaan panik, ia mendeteksi datangnya bahaya. Saat menoleh ke kiri, ada seekor naga berbadan ramping yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi layaknya sebuah misil.

"Awaaaassss!"

Koneko berteriak memperingatkan yang lain.

Ini berbahaya, mereka sedang istiharat dan belum siap bertarung, pasti akan ada yang terluka kalau ada serangan kejutan seperti ini.

Naga tadi memotong jarak dalam waktu sangat singkat.

"Aku takkan menyisakan mereka satupun!" kata Naruto dingin, satu pusaran bola biru tercipta di genggaman tangannya.

Fuu!

 **Futon: Rasengan**

DHHUUUUAAAAARRR!

Naga jahat itupun terhenti seketika setelah tubuhnya dihempaskan ke bawah hingga terperosok ke dalam tanah. Rasengan Naruto yang mengenai punggung Naga itu, membuat badannya berlubang seperti habis dibor.

Semua orang terkecuali Hinata, Sona, dan Tsubaki, begitu shock melihat Naruto yang bergerak sangat cepat. Itu bukan teleportasi Hiraishin karena Naruto tidak menggunakan kunainya, itu jelas-jelas sebuah gerakan. Kiba sebagai bidak Kuda tercepat disana pun tak sanggup mencapai kecepatan itu meski ia memiliki apa yang dinamakan 'kecepatan dewa'.

Hiraishin atau dapat diartikan sebagai Teknik Terbang Dewa Guntur membuat penggunanya mampu berpindah secara instan dengan memangkas jarak menggunakan konsep jikukan ninjutsu atau jutsu ruang-waktu sebagai dasar teleportasi. Namun yang barusan Naruto lakukan adalah sebuah gerakan super cepat yang lebih tinggi satu tingkat di atas kecepatan dewa. Itu nampak seperti langkah kilat.

Ya, langkah kilat.

Gerakan kilat yang meninggalkan jejak bayangan berwarna kuning. _Yellow Flash 2nd_ jika boleh dikata.

Naruto memang memiliki kecepatan itu. Bahkan kecepatan yang ia miliki ini mampu mengalahkan Raikage A dari Kumogakura yang didapuk sebagai shinobi tercepat setelah kematian Yondaime Hokage. Walaupun A sudah menggunakan teknik Raiton no Yoroi level tertinggi, tapi Naruto sanggup melampauinya.

Keadaan menjadi tenang kembali setelah naga jahat yang terperosok kedalam tanah sudah dipastikan benar-benar mati. Naruto, dengan tubuh yang masih memancarkan aura kuning dari Kyubi Chakura Mode, melompat dari atas tubuh naga tadi, berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

"Kau..., kau cepat sekali, Senpai."

Pujian tadi terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kiba. Jujur, ia sendiri belum mampu mencapai kecepatan seperti itu.

"Ah, biasa saja." balas Naruto nyengir. Ia tidak ingin berjumawa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bagi semua anggota kelompok Gremory yang baru melihatnya, bahkan bagi sebagian anggota OSIS, Naruto benar-benar luar biasa di mata mereka. Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, satu pukulannya saja sudah sangat kuat. Kemudian ditambah lagi jumlah energi spiritual yang sangat banyak, sanggup membuat bola-bola rasengan seolah tanpa batas. Lalu kecepatan yang dimilikinya pun tak main-main. Dan terakhir, stamins bak tiada habisnya. Buktinya, sampai sekarang mode Kyubi Chakura Mode masih aktif.

Situasi di tempat itu telah tenang, namun ketenangan rupanya tidak bertahan lama.

Ada orang yang datang.

Seseorang muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

Orang yang muncul adalah seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian gothic-lolita berwarna dominan ungu. Seorang wanita yang memutar-mutar payung ungu bercorak gothic. Penampilan seperti perempuan usia 20an awal, dan kecantikannya tampak seperti boneka mahakarya ciptaan tangan-tangan terampil seniman hebat.

Kecantikannya terasa misterius. Semua yang berada disana tidak merasakan apapun selain aura jahat hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri setelah tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, Iblis. Namaku adalah Walburga. Aku salah seorang pemimpin kelompok sihir "Hexennacht". Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Beberapa orang nampak biasa, namun bagi yang tahu betul tentangnya menunjukkan ekspresi serius ketika mendengar nama itu.

Rias berkata dengan yakin, "Walburga si Api Ungu. Pemilik Longinus Incinerate Anthem"

Terdiam, kini mereka semua telah melihat langsung si pemilik Holy Cross yang dirumorkan, pelaku yang menciptakan pilar-pilarapi ungu di sekeliling kota Auros

Sambil tersenyum Walburga melanjutkan, "Aku datang kesini dengan para Naga Jahat untuk membakar kalian semua dibawah komando Rizevim-ojisama. Tapi ternyata naga jahat disini sudah habis. Tak apa lah, akan semakin bagus membakar kalian semua jika kalian tergila-gila denganku."

Singkat kata, semua orang sudah mampu menilai bagaimana kepribadian Walburga, tipe-tipe wanita Sadistic. Berbeda dengan Akeno yang disebut Sadistic berkelas dengan harga diri tinggi, Walburga terkesan lebih biadab dan menjijikkan. Walburga adalah perempuan yang sanggup membunuh orang lain tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya, jadi apakah kalian semua sudah siap?"

Semua yang ada disana menatap tajam pada Walburga.

Walburga bertingkah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. "Iyaaannn, kalian semua sungguh menakutiku. Mood para iblis sedang jelek, Ufufuuu, sepertinya ini akan sangat menjadi menarik."

Walburga terbang rendah di udara, dia membuka telapak tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada para OSIS dan anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib.

Ciiuuuu...

Seketika, tembakan api ungu berbentuk salip dilesakkan.

Api ungu itu sangat berbahaya. Tiada hal lain selain kematian bagi iblis yang menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung jari.

Tapi.

Paattchhi!

Api Walburga ditepis hingga terlempar ke arah lain, lalu api itu pun padam dan lenyap.

Walburga sangat terkejut serangannya dimentahkan dengan begitu mudah, seolah api hebat yang dia tembakkan tak ubahnya api lilin yang akan padam begitu tertiup sedikit angin.

Hei, dia pemeran antagonis. Tidakkah dia diberi kesempatan untuk menekan musuh pada permulaan pertarungan sebagaimana pemeran-pemeran karakter jahat pada umumnya?

Apalagi itu, api ungu yang suci, api peninggalan The God of Bible yang tersegel dalam pusakan salib keramat. Sebagai pengguna api itu, tentu karakter Walburga harusnya sangat ditakuti.

"Maaf Nona, kau akan berurusan denganku kalau berbuat tidak menyenangkan di tempat ini."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan tegas. Dia lah pelaku yang mementalkan serangan Walburga tadi.

Ya, api ungu itu memang sangat hebat. Sangat berbahaya bagi iblis. Tapi itu jika mengenai tubuh targetnya. Tidak akan menjadi apa-apa kalau api tadi tidak mengenai tubuh.

Naruto menggunakan lengan chakra kyubi untuk menepis api itu sampai padam dan lenyap. Itu mudah baginya. Terhadap api amaterasu yang pernah Sasuke kirimkan padanya pun, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Chakra kyubi memang sangat berguna.

Sekejap pula keadaan berbalik. Para iblis berhasil mengembalikan mentalnya. Kini walburga lah yang berada pada kondisi terdesak. Semua itu berkat Naruto.

Naruto maju selangkah, Walburga mundur tiga langkah.

"Jadi kau mau bertarung denganku eh?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat naik turun. Tidak masalah kan sedikit menggoda musuhnya meksi harus mendapat pelototan dari sang istri, Hinata, karena musuhnya berjenis perempuan.

"Err, anooo... Itu. Maafkan aku, tampan."

Walburga adalah pemilik Sacred Gear Incinerate Anthem dengan Api Ungu Suci. Kalau itu tak berguna, Walburga bisa apa? Memang dia penyihir, tapi sihirnya hanya akan jadi biasa saja tanpa adanya api ungu itu.

"Oh iya, tak apa-apa. Terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya." kata Naruto malu-malu.

"Ekhhemm."

Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak mendengar istrinya berdehem kecil, segera ia menegapkan badannya dan menatap tajam pada Walburga. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau pergi dari sini sekarang?"

"Tapi... tapi aku harus membunuh para iblis. Aku bisa dimarahi Rizevim-ojisama kalau gagal melakukannya. Kasihani akuuuu..."

Wajah Walburga tampak seperti pengemis yang memelas. Pergi kemana kesombongannya yang tadi?

Saji berjalan ke depan dan membelakangi Naruto. Nampak kalau murid kelas XI Kuoh Gakuen ini punya solusi di kepalanya.

Semua orang memandang bingung akan tindakan Saji.

"He? Apa maumu, anak kecil?" tanya Walburga saat ada yang berdiri antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Saji memasang muka masam. Ia remaja, dan merasa umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Walburga. Kenapa diejek anak-anak?

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada semuanya kalau aku sanggup melampaui pengguna Longinus."

Keinginan Saji sederhana. Sacred Gear Vritra yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya memang termasuk Sacred Gear peringkat atas, tapi tidak termasuk kedalam 13 Longinus. Jika Saji bisa mengalahkan Walburga, tentu namanya dan Vritra akan melejit ke atas. Bukan tidak mungkin komposisi Longinus yang semenjak tewasnya The God of Bible sampai sekarang terus bertahan, akan bergeser pada jaman ini.

Seiring munculnya api hitam, di samping Saji seekor ular raksasa hitam muncul.

Itu Raja Naga Vritra. Dia melolong, **"Pengguna pusaka Holy Cross, jangan meremehkan api hitamku!"**

Aura hitam kian padat membungkus tubuh Saji dan Vritra hingga tak bisa dilihat oleh orang di luarnya. Itu aura yang muncul ketika seseorang akan mengaktifkan Sacred Gear, persis seperti ketika Issei ingin mengenakan armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

 **Irregular Balance Break!**

Aura hitam memadat mengambil bentuk seperti bola. Beberapa saat kemudian meledak. Sosok yang muncul adalah Saji yang berselimutkan armor berwarna hitam pekat. Ia memiliki tentakel yang tumbuh keluar dari armornya dan padanya terdapat api hitam pekat yang membara. Saji dan Vritra telah bergabung menjadi satu.

Suara Saji yang bercampur dengan suara Vritra menggema diseluruh udara kota Auros.

 **"** **Fusion,** **Malebolge Vritra Promotion** **!** **"**

Suara Saji bercampur dengan Vritra. Mereka berdua bergabung. Hal itu dapat dicapai karena pikiran keduanya menjadi satu. Ini adalah tipe Balance Breaker lain yang terjadi ketika kesadaran pengguna dan Sacred Gearnya bergabung menjadi satu, Irreguler Balance Breaker.

 **"Kami adalah apinya Neraka. Mana yang lebih kuat antara api hitam kami dan api ungu penyucianmu? Ayo bertarung untuk menentukannya!"**

Saji mengucapkan tantangannya yang langsung di balas Walburga dengan tembakan salib api ungu.

Namun Saji membuat salib api ungu lenyap dengan mudah, lalu ia pun melesat ke arah Walburga

 **"Api ungumu dan api hitamku! Ayo putuskan yang mana yang lebih superior!"**

"Menarik, benar-benar menarik!"

Saji dan Walburga yang tampak senang menerima tantangannya mulai melakukan pertarungan api melawan api di udara.

Sementara membiarkan udara dipenuhi campuran api ungu dan hitam yang saling beradu, dibawah, para iblis lainnya tengah memikirkan cara keluar dari pilar-pilar api ungu yang mengurung mereka, yang membuat banyak pasukan terkotak-kota di berbagai penjuru kota Auros. Kalau bisa sekalian keluar dari penghalang yang dibuat oleh Naga Jahat Laddon.

Tempat mereka sekarang sudah aman, dan mereka ingin menuju tempat lain yang sedang kesulitan. Tidak semua bagian dari pasukan fraksi iblis yang sanggup bertahan dari serangan beruntun oleh Fraksi Maou Lama dan Qlippoth yang membawa pasukan Naga Jahat.

Semuanya menatap Naruto.

Yang ditatap mengerti dan menjawab. "Aku bisa saja melubangi pilar api itu, tapi hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Xenovia menghunuskan pedangnya, Ex-Durandal. Gabungan enam pecahan Excalibur dan Durandal.

"Heeyyaaaa!"

Xenovia berteriak menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal. Aura suci yang sangat besar dilesakkan menuju pilar api. Pilar api itu berlubang, namun dalam waktu singkat tertutup kembali. Pilar api itu bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri, sehingga tidak memberikan cukup waktu untuk mereka semua menyebranginya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Rosseweisse menggunakan sihir penyerang yang mampu membatalkan kemampuan sihir lain. Tapi itu juga tidak berguna. Kejadiannya sama saja seperti yang dilakukan Xenovia.

Setelah mengamati jejak parit raksasa hasil tebasan aura suci Ex-Durandal di tanah, ternyata pilar api ungu juga mencapai ke dalam tanah.

Terbang ke atas juga sangat berbahaya. Pilar api ungu itu sangat tinggi, dan pada puncaknya tampak lidah-lidah api yang menjulur kesana kemari. Jika melewati rute itu, tidak ada jaminan akan selamat.

Hinata menatap suaminya, "Anata."

"Hm, ada apa Hime."

Sepasang suami istri itu saling panggil dengan panggilan kesayangan.

Adduuuhhh. Kasihan iblis-iblis muda disana yang semuanya jomblo. Apalagi Rossweisse yang paling tua.

"Kau bisa gunakan kunaimu kan?"

Ada lampu imajiner yang menyala terang di samping kepala Naruto. "Ahhaaa, betul juga."

Naruto mengambil satu kunai Hiraishin lalu melemparkannya melewati pilar api ungu.

Kunai itu tidak terbakar, itu hanya benda. Lagipula benda itu hanyalah benda biasa bagi makhluk supranatural, jadi tidak akan dilalap api suci. Sangat berbeda jika api itu mengenai entitas makhluk jahat.

Naruto mengulurkan lengan chakra kyubi untuk menyentuh semua orang. Lalu dengan Hiraishin, mereka semua lenyap dari tempat itu.

.

Maou Falbium Asmodeus dan Maou Ajuka Beelzebub bertemu di titik yang telah mereka tetapkan sebelumnya. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, menyingkirkan nama-nama lama yang seharusnya memang tak perlu lagi ada di dunia ini.

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sudah direncanakan sejak awal, yakni membasmi sisa-sisa Fraksi Maou Lama hingga ke akar-akarnya. Informasi yang diberikan Naruto tentang rencana kudeta Fraksi itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Tetapi serangan gelombang kedua oleh pasukan Naga Jahat yang dihidupkan oleh Rizevim sungguh di luar perkiraan. Ditambah lagi dengan penghalang yang Naga Jahat Laddon ciptakan serta sihir pengekang Aži Dahāka yang mengakibatkan banyak iblis tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir sehingga melemahkan kekuatan para iblis pendukung pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini. Belum habis sampai disana, Walburga si api ungu Holy Cross membuat semuanya makin kacau

Sirzech pernah mengatakan pasti akan ada yang memanfaatkan kudeta ini, nama yang sangat patut dicurigai adalah Rizevim. Tetapi tidak terpikir kalau kakek tua itu malah membuat serangan gelombang kedua yang lebih besar dari serangan pengkudeta Fraksi Maou Lama. Karenanya, mereka harus bekerja lebih keras menyingkirkan semua naga jahat lalu menyusul Sirzech untuk meringkus Rizevim.

Falbium dan Ajuka melihat ke kejauhan dimana sebagian pasukan mereka yang masih sanggup berdiri, tengah bertarung mati-matian melawan pasukan naga jahat. Kalah jumlah tentu saja sangat merepotkan mereka, meskipun kekuatan personal setiap naga jahat itu tidak bisa dibilang hebat.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Falbium?" tanya Ajuka tanpa memandang ke arah rekannya.

Sebagai pengatur strategi, Falbium harus memiliki jawaban dan keputusan cepat.

"Sirzech belum mengkonfirmasi kalau dia telah menyelesaikan bagiannya, artinya dia dalam situasi tidak bisa apa-apa."

Ajuka mengangguk setuju. Falbium dan dirinya sudah melenyapkan Cruzerey dan Shalba, tetapi yang tersisa yakni Rizevim sangat jauh berbeda dengan dua nama sebelumnya. Jika Sirzech dan peeragenya yang merupakan tim khusus untuk melawan kakek tua itu belum mengkonfirmasi, maka situasinya sedang tidak baik.

Falbium mendengarkan setiap laporan yang ia terima dari berbagai titik pertempuran dari alat komunikasi yang sengaja ia bagikan pada semua pasukannya. Beberapa titik sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik karena serangan naga jahat dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Menggunakan alat komunikasi itu pula, tadi dia sempat mengintruksikan perintahnya pada semua pasukan sebelum akhirnya dipotong oleh siaran langsung dari Rizevim yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." ungkap Falbium. "Sihir pengekang yang diciptakan Aži Dahāka meliputi skala yang cukup luas. Banyak orang-orang terbaik kita yang kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya akibat hal itu, dan hampir dari mereka semua terkonsentrasi di Pulau Langit Agreas. Medan perang di titik itu sedang gawat akibat kurangnya kekuatan pasukan kita."

"Sebagai Maou kita tidak bisa secara langsung turun ke medan perang. Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Azazel yang berada di luar penghalang. Meminta dia membawa pasukan bantuan untuk menggantikan pasukan yang berada di Agreas."

"Caranya?"

Seluruh kota Auros dan seisinya serta Agreas terkurung oleh sebuah penghalang raksasa. Orang dari luar tak bisa masuk seenaknya.

"Lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Mereka yang masih bisa menggunakan sihir di pulau itu akan kuperintahkan bekerjasama membuat lingkaran sihir skala besar untuk menukarkan pasukan kita yang kehilangan kemampuan bertarung dengan pasukan bantuan dari luar. Dengan begitu, kehilangan korban dalam jumlah banyak di pihak kita bisa di cegah."

"Ya. Keputusan yang bagus. Aku setuju."

"Ayoo Ajuka, sebaiknya sekarang kita menuju ke tempat Sirzech. Mungkin dia membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menghubungi Serafall dan memintanya kesana. Rizevim tidak akan bisa kabur kalau kita berempat sekaligus yang meringkusnya."

"Tepat sekali." Falbium tersenyum optimis.

.

Peperangan terus bergulir sepanjang waktu yang belum jelas kapan berakhirnya. Akan tetapi sekarang sudah mulai terlihat kemana arah kemenangan berpihak.

Berkat Naruto yang mampu melewati pilar api ungu Incinerate Anthem dengan serta merta membawa dua tim tangguh, bagian-bagian lain dari kota Auros yang terisolir oleh api itu dimana pasukan iblis terdesak akibat diserang sekawanan naga jahat, sekarang mampu membalas serangan. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa naga jahat yang berhasil dijatuhkan.

Yang tersisa hanya lah Pulau Langit Agreas. Pasukan yang sudah menyelesaikan perang di titik masing-masing sudah bergerak ke Agreas kalau saja Maou Falbium Asmodeus tidak mengumumkan lewat saluran komunikasi bahwa akan ada pasukan bantuan dari luar penghalang yang mengurung mereka yang akan langsung ditransfer ke Agreas dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi skala besar untuk menghabisi semua naga jahat di sana. Mereka semua baru saja mendapat instruksi untuk bergerak menuju ke satu titik. Falbium tidak memberitahukan ada apa di titik itu, tapi hanya mengatakan bahwa disanalah akhir perang hari ini dan tempat mereka memastikan kemenangan.

Tempat yang Falbium maksud adalah...

Titik dimana Rizevim berada.

Titik dimana Sirzech dan semua peeragenya, sebagai kelompok Evil Piece terkuat di Underworld, sedang menghadang kakek tua si biang kerok itu.

"Jiiiiiiiiii..."

Rizevim menatap bodoh pada laki-laki tampan berambut merah yang menahannya di tempat ini, tak membiarkan dirinya pergi kemanapun.

"Hoooooi, kau yang sekarang memakai nama papaku! Apa kau tidak bosan berada disini eh?"

"..."

"Arrrkkkhh..." Tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicara membuat Rizevim berang.

Bukan hanya Sirzech saja yang diam tanpa suara, tapi peeragenya juga. Grayfia, Shouji Okita, Mac Gregor dan lainnya.

Hei, keturunan pertama Satan Lucifer sejati ini tipe orang humoris, mana tahan dia didiamkan begitu kan?

Mungkin Sirzech sengaja mendiamkan Rizevim karena sudah tahu tak ada gunanya berbacot ria dengan iblis bermulut sampah di depannya ini.

"Errrhh, syialannnd!" kutuk Rizevim.

"..."

"Kenapa aku mau-maunya ditahan oleh patung di tempat ini sih?"

Rizevim mulai bertingkah tidak jelas. Kadang melompat, kadang berjongkok. Saat berjongkok, dia mencabut satu helai rumput sampai tertarik batangnya yang berwarna hijau muda. Kemudian memasukkannya ke lubang kecil yang ada di tanah.

Diamkan sejenak. Lalu saat daun rumputnya mulai bergerak-gerak, Rizevim angkat kembali. Betapa bahagianya dia saat mendapatkan tiga ekor serangga kecil bernama undur-undur yang menempel di batang rumput yang tadi dia masukkan ke lubang. Raut wajahnya yang senang tampak sangat natural seakan dia adalah anak-anak yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

Rizevim menggoyangkan batang rumput sehingga undur-undur tadi jatuh ke tanah. Serangga itupun berjalan kembali ke sarangnya. Anehnya, undur-undur di Underworld berbeda sekali dengan undur-undur di dunia manusia walau ukuran dan bentuk tubuh mereka sangat mirip. Kalau undur-undur di dunia manusia berjalan mundur, kalau di Underworld jalannya maju. Rizevim tertawa sendiri saat pertanyaan kecil melintas di benaknya. Seharusnya kan serangga itu dinamakan maju-maju? Begitu pikir Rizevim.

Dasar!, orang tua gila!

Andai saja bukan musuh besar yang sangat berbahaya, ingin sekali Sirzech serta peerage-peeragenya tertawa. Tapi mengingat bagaimana reputasi Rizevim dan nama besarnya sebagai tokoh jahat, tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk tertawa, bahkan hanya untuk sekali tawa sekedar mengeluarkan suara ' _Ha_ ' saja.

Rizevim berdiri kembali. Nampaknya dia mendapatkan ide kecil yang mampu membuatnya senang.

"Emm, Sirzech! Apa jadinya ya kalau kalian semua bertarung dengan Lilith-chan?" usul Rizevim sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sang Ketidakbatasan.

DEG!

Sontak mereka melangkah mundur karena tekanan kekuatan yang begitu berat. Ini bukan sekedar berat biasa karena yang merasakan adalah orang sekelas Sirzech. Kalau Sirzech saja sampai tertekan dibuatnya, maka tekanan itu sudah tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi kekuatannya.

Sungguh, tekanan dan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Uroboros sang Dewi Naga sama sekali tak ternalar akal, berada pada level yang sama sekali berbeda seakan dia berasal dari dimensi lain yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Itu baru hawa intimidasinya saja. Kalau sampai Ophis melepaskan tekanan kekuatannya ke lingkungan sekitar, sudah pasti kota seluruh Auros yang sangat luas akan berguncang hebat.

"Emmmm. Kenapa? Kalian takut?"

Sirzech menggeleng, "Aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya, Rizevim. Kau mengincar sesuatu dari perbuatanmu di sini kan? Tak mungkin kau membiarkan Ophis melepas semua kekuatannya karena hanya akan menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini termasuk sesuatu yang kau incar itu."

"Ah, iya. Benar sih."

Sirzech tahu hal itu, meski tidak tahu spesifik apa yang sebenarnya Rizevim incar. Tapi walau begitu, Maou Lucifer ini juga tidak bisa menyerang Rizevim begitu saja. Rizevim akan tetap menjadikan Ophis sebagai tameng karena keselamatan nyawa pak tua itu lebih penting dari incarannya. Rencana satu gagal, masih ada rencana lain walau harus menunggu lebih lama.

Lagipula masih ada Naga Jahat Crom Cruach, Laddon, dan Aži Dahāka di belakang Rizevim yang siap disuruh bertarung kapan saja.

"Hei, kalian tahu?"

Rizevim tiba-tiba berujar setelah hening cukup lama. Lilith yang ada di dekatnya sudah tenang kembali, tak lagi memancarkan hawa permusuhan.

Kakek tua yang nampak santai itu coba membuka topik, "Si Shalba dan Cruzerey sangat senang saat mereka kuberikan ular-ular dari Lilith-chanku ini. Mereka begitu bahagia seakan rencana kudeta mereka dan semua pasukannya barusan tadi akan berhasil. Eeeeeeh, nyatanya mereka gagal. Ya, aku tahu sejak awal akan seperti itu kejadiannya. Biarpun mereka mendapat tambahan kekuatan dari ular Lilith-chan, mereka mustahil bisa menang. Tapi tetap saja kuberikan. Kan lumayan, aksi mereka bisa sedikit melemahkan kekuatan tempur disini sehingga peluang keberhasilan rencanaku meningkat beberapa persen. Hihiiiiii."

Sirzech tidak ingin menanggapi cerita itu karena Fraksi Maou Lama sudah dinyatakan berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita tentang iblis yang tidak puas dengan pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini. Tapi Sirzech paham, ia paham bahwa Rizevim bukanlah orang yang akan berpikir dua kali untuk memanfaatkan atau membunuh orang lain. Siapapun yang berguna untuk kepentingannya akan dia gunakan dan yang menghalangi segera disingkirkan.

Waktu pun terus berlalu tanpa ada obrolan. Namun Sirzech dan peerage-peeragenya tetap waspada.

tik tok tik tok

tik tok tik tok

tik tok tik tok

Keheningan ini membuat Rizevim muak, nampak jelas dari raut mukanya seperti babu yang disuruh-suruh majikannya melakukan pekerjaaan konyol tanpa henti dan tanpa istirahat seharian penuh.

"OOOOOOIIIII!. Lucifer kepala tomat busuuukkkk!"

Rizevim terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun.

Meski si biang kerok itu begitu gusar, tapi Sirzech bertahan pada sikap acuhnya sejak awal.

"Kau kesulitan di sini, Sirzech?"

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah lingkaran sihir yang membawa dua orang pria.

"Tak juga. Setidaknya aku berhasil menahan pak tua itu di tempat ini agar tak berbuat sesukanya." jawab Sirzech tanpa menoleh. Ia tahu kalau yang datang adalah rekannya, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus.

"Bagus. Jadi..."

Ucapan Falbium terhenti saat sesesok tubuh meluncur cepat turun dari langit.

Tap.

Sosok yang ternyata perempuan itu mendarat tidak jauh dari tiga Maou laki-laki tadi.

"... Aku tidak terlambat kan?"

Lengkap sudah. Lucifer-Beelzebub-Asmodeus-Leviathan. Empat Maou yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi pemerintahan Underworld saat ini.

Prok prok prok prokk...

Rizevim bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa, "Huuuuuhyahyahyahyaaaaaa. Aku begitu tersanjung. Kalian semua, anak-anak muda terkuat masa kini berkumpul hanya demi aku, kakek tua yang mengidap sindrom chunibyou ini. Huwaaaaa, rasanya aku ingin menangis terharu."

Semua tatapan tajam ditujukan pada Rizevim.

"Apakah sekarang saatnya aku ditangkap? Whuhuuuu, takuuutttt." Rizevim malah bertingkah seperti anak-anak yang dipalak preman pasar. "Aku tak punya uang, Bang."

Rizevim benar-benar membuat semua orang gregetan. Gemas sekali ingin menangkapnya sekarang. Tapi...

Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

Sebabnya?

Karena Naga Jahat Laddon berhenti bermain-main dan mulai merangkak mendekati Rizevim. Tiga pasang mata dari tiga buah kepala milik seekor naga hitam keunguan yang sejak tadi tidur, kini telah terbuka. Kepala-kepala itu terangkat, Aži Dahāka merasa terpanggil oleh hawa pertarungan. Lalu, Crom Cruach yang dalam wujud humanoidnya pun telah mengangkat dagu. Belum lagi Ophis yang sejak awal berdiri persis di depan Rizevim, kembali memancarkan hawa tidak menyenangkan.

Putra Sang Bintang Fajar dikelilingi oleh para naga. Satu naga ketidakbatasan dan tiga naga jahat terkuat.

Empat Maou dan peerage-peerage Sirzech Lucifer yang merupakan kelompok evil piece terkuat, belum bisa menjamin kemenangan 100% bagi Fraksi Iblis kalau lawannya seperti itu.

Lagipula tempat ini, Kota Auros, tidak akan sanggup menampung pertarungan dahsyat seandainya benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa situasinya akan terus seperti ini saja?" tanya Ajuka.

Siapapun tahu pihak mana yang akan dirugikan kalau Rizevim hanya diawasi begini saja. Dia orang licik.

"Aku menyesal tidak membawa peerageku." sambung Falbium.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" sahut Serafall. Karena penghalang ini, kita jadi susah memanggil mereka kemari.

Jika saja..., jika seandainya setiap Maou yang ada disini bersama peerage-peeragenya lengkap, maka situasi pasti akan lebih berpihak kepada Sirzech dan lainnya. Bukan tidak mungkin Rizevim dan naga-naganya bisa diringkus dengan main keroyokan sambil mencegah kerusakan hebat pada lingkungan sekitar.

Situasi terus berlangsung seperti tadi sampai seseorang menyadari suatu hal.

Yah, sesuatu.

Grayfia sang Ratu Lucifer, sadar ada yang kurang.

"Dimana dia? Bukankah dia mengikutimu?"

"Siapa?" tanya balik Rizevim.

"Adikku. Euclid."

"Oh. Emmm... Anoooo..."

Rizevim menggantung ucapannya lalu tiba-tiba sebuah fenomena terjadi.

Pulau Langit Agreas. Secara keseluruhan pulau melayang itu mulai bercahaya.

"... Nah, adikmu berada di atas sana, Ojou-sama." Rizevim menunjuk Agreas yang melayang di langit.

"Apa katamu?"

"Yah, awalnya dia ingin di sini agar bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya yang manis. Tapi perintahku memaksanya harus berada di sana saat ini."

Falbium seketika mengingat sesuatu. "Itu..." sambil tetap menatap Agreas yang melayang tinggi di udara, "Itu cahaya dari lingkaran sihir skala besar yang dibuat untuk menteleport pasukan bantuan."

Rencana Falbium memang begitu.

Lalu.

"Nah, semua yang terjadi hari ini, hanya untuk itu."

Rizevim mengatakannya dengan santai tanpa beban. Dia tampak senang, meyakini bahwa rencananya hari ini sukses besar.

Falbium lalu berkata, "Aku sekarang yakin. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau incar adalah Agreas itu sendiri, benar? Pulau melayang yang telah ada semenjak era Maou Lama."

"Ohohoooo. Baru nyadar eh?" ejek Rizevim. "Katanya kau Maou jenius strategi perang tapi tak bisa menebak apa tujuanku. Dasar payah! Uhyohyohyohyohyooooohohoooo...!" Rizevim mengacungkan kepalan tangan dengan jempol mengarah ke bawah.

Wajah falbium mengeras, dia marah besar. "Jadi rencanamu adalah... Serangan Fraksi Maou Lama hanya untuk memecah konsentrasi kekuatan kami dan sedikit melemahkannya. Lalu penghalang yang melingkupi seluruh kota, api ungu dan pasukan naga jahat untuk memaksaku memerintahkan pembuatan lingkaran sihir teleportasi skala besar. Ada pengkhianat di antara kami yang berpihak padamu untuk mengatur ulang formula dan koordinat lingkaran sihir teleportasi tadi pada saat terakhir sebelum diaktifkan agar menargetkan Agreas. Dan terakhir, Euclid menggunakan replika boosted gear agar teleportasi bisa dilakukan pada seluruh Pulau Agreas."

Falbium sekarang mengerti. Dan ia marah besar karena ada pengkhianat dalam kaumnya.

Sirzech membuang nafas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya. Nyatanya ia telah dipermainkan dengan hanya berdiam diri di sini sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Jika tahu akan begini, ia pasti bisa melakukan pencegahan. Ia mengira ada sesuatu dari Agreas yang di inginkan Rizevim, tapi ternyata Putra Lucifer itu telah mengambil semua.

"Jadi kau telah merencanakan ini sejak awal? Serangan kudeta sampai pengepungan, hanya persiapan untuk menteleport Agreas keluar."

Rizevim mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil yang ditawari permen.

Rizevim bahkan dengan semua anak buahnya, tidak akan dapat mencuri Agreas jika melakukan dengan cara biasa. Rizevim membuat rencana untuk menciptakan situasi yang pada akhirnya memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mencuri Agreas.

Rizevim bukan penjahat biasa. Kata seorang napi (narapidana), kejahatan tidak hanya timbul karena ada niat pelaku tapi juga karena ada kesempatan. Namun siapapun tahu bahwa kesempatan itu tidak akan datang tiba-tiba dengan cuma-cuma. Hanya penjahat bodoh yang menunggu kesempatan untuk berbuat jahat. Yang benar adalah, kesempatan itu diciptakan oleh tangan kita sendiri.

Ciptakan kesempatan! Dan jika kesempatan sudah dalam genggaman, maka kesuksesan akan menjadi nyata.

Rizevim mendapatkan kesempatan mencuri Agreas saat ada lingkaran sihir teleportasi skala besar yang ada cuma-cuma untuknya. Ia dan anak buahnya tidak mungkin bisa membuat itu, dan membuatnya pun perlu waktu. Jadi Rizevim menunggunya sampai hampir siap, lalu mengambil alihnya ketika akan aktif.

Keberadaan sosok Rizevim di titik ini, tidak lain adalah untuk memancing keluar empat Maou. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bukan Sirzech dan lainnya lah yang menahan Rizevim agar berdiam diri, tetapi sebaliknya Rizevim lah yang menahan Sirzech dan yang lain tetap bersamanya. Ini demi memastikan proses pengambil alihan Agreas tidak terganggu, walau proses itu tidak memakan waktu lebih dari satu menit.

Dilihat dari kejauhan, Pulau Langit Agreas sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi cahaya teleportasi yang menyilaukan.

Sirzech memejamkan mata, menyadari satu hal yang luput dari perhatiannya. "Masih ada banyak Iblis yang mendukung Maou sebelumnya. Terutama nama Lucifer pertama masih begitu hebat. Jika putra dari Maou Lucifer pertama muncul, maka takkan aneh bagi seseorang yang akan membantunya tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Serafall memicinkan mata, "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan pulau itu? Tidak, apa yang sebenarnya ada di Agreas itu?"

Rizevim melihat ke arah Agreas.

Cahaya teleportasi yang menyelimuti seluruh Agreas bersinar makin menyilaukan. Saat cahaya memudar, perlahan Agreas pun menghilang.

Hanya perlu menunggu waktu tiga detik. Seluruh Agreas telah lenyap dari Underworld. Dipindahkan ke suatu tempat entah dimana.

"Begitulah. Hahaaaa." Wajah Rizevim masih mendongak ke langit yang dipenuhi sisa-sisa cahaya teleportasi, tetapi matanya melirik ke depan. "Kalian tahu tujuan akhirku kan? Agreas adalah sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk tujuanku itu."

Okeh. Sekarang berikan waktu pada Rizevim merasakan kebahagiaan atas kesuksesannya. Dia senang, sungguh sangat senang. Saking senangnya, sampai dia melupakan satu hal.

Satu hal yang terlupa.

Satu hal.

Yaitu...

Rute pelarian.

Yah. Agreas sudah di tangan. Yang Rizevim harus lakukan sekarang adalah...

Lari.

Itu mutlak.

Apa gunanya jika seorang penjahat berhasil mencuri sesuatu tapi dia tidak bisa menikmati barang curiannya?

Kalau ada, itu sungguh bodoh kan? Konyol sekali.

"Rizevim!"

Sirzech menyuarakannya dengan tegas.

Kakek tua itu tampaknya sadar akan situasi. Mana mungkin dia dibiarkan kabur begitu saja setelah berbuat jahat. Terlebih lagi dia dikepung oleh anak-anak terkuat Underworld saat ini.

"Menyerah atau kita bertarung?"

Sirzech hanya memberi dua pilihan saja. Dia juga meminta keputusan cepat. Ia telah kehilangan Agreas. Tidak ada lagi yang berharga di tempat ini. Jadi bertarung melawan Rizevim dan empat naga jahat di sisinya, walaupun menghancurkan seluruh kota Auros, itu menjadi harga murah.

Rizevim membuat isyarat pada Naga Jahat yang menyerupai pohon, Laddon.

"Yah yah, baiklah.!" naga itu hanya bisa pasrah. Diapun membatalkan penghalang yang ia ciptakan untuk mengurung seluruh kota Auros. Langit tidak lagi putih, kini telah kembali berwarna ungu sebagaimana warna khas langit underworld sejak jaman penciptaan.

Apa artinya itu?

Rizevim bermaksud mengatakan kalau jika ingin bertarung, maka Sirzech harus membayar sedikit lebih mahal.

Penghalang yang melingkupi kota Auros telah di lepas. Maka jika bertarung, dampak pertarungan pasti akan lebih luas lagi.

Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall. Tiga Maou itu kompak menatap Sirzech. Menyerahkan keputusan di tangan Maou Lucifer.

Sirzech mengepalkan tangan, aura Power of Destruction meningkat pesat.

Itulah jawabannya.

Sebuah pertarungan.

Saling tatap tajam dengan hawa permusuhan luar biasa kental terjadi antara dua kubu yang berhadapan.

Waktu terus bergulir untuk itu, untuk tahap prapertarungan.

Selama waktu itu, jumlah kekuatan di kubu Fraksi Iblis terus bertambah. Bala bantuan datang silihberganti tanpa henti. Kini ribuan pasukan sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Yondai Maou, pimpinan mereka.

"Sirzech-sama, maaf kami sedikit terlambat."

Sairaorg dan peeragenya mengisi ruang kosong tidak jauh di belakang Yondai Maou.

"Hollaaaa, kita berjumpa lagi Paman Azazel." Rizevim berteriak kegirangan saat Azazel datang membawa pasukan bantuan yang di pesan Falbium.

Azazel dan pasukannya seharusnya di teleport ke Agreas. Tapi terjadi masalah akibat pengaturan ulang lingkaran sihir teleportasi sebelum diaktifkan. Jadinya Azazel batal masuk ke dalam arena perang. Akan tetapi, saat penghalang Laddon dibatalkan oleh naga itu sendiri, ia langsung menyusul kesini, tempat dimana titik berkumpulnya kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Onii-sama."

Rias pun datang menyusul, dia mengambil posisi di belakang kakaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sou-tan?" Serafall menampakkan raut khawatir saat adiknya baru saja tiba. Tapi kekhawatirannya hilang saat melihat Sona tidak terluka, bahkan tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Seluruh peerage Rias dan Sona juga ada. Terakhir datang adalah Saji. Dia sudah tidak mengenakan armor hitam lagi. Dilihat dari sikapnya, pertarungannya melawan Walburga pasti imbang. Walburga sendiri mungkin sudah kabur bersamaan dengan diteleportnya Agreas ke tempat lain.

Kekuatan kubu Sirzech dan lainnya sudah berkumpul dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Ini seperti akan berangkat perang. Seperti hendak mengulang sejarah Civil War antara Maou Lama dan Anti-Maou di Underworld beratus-ratus tahun silam.

Namun itu belum semuanya. Angkatan perang, pasukan militer, dan persenjataan Fraksi Iblis yang di pimpin Yondai Maou saat ini jauh lebih besar lagi.

Tentu itu ada untuk satu tujuan besar.

"Ugghhh..." Rizevim mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya. "Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa kabur tanpa luka dari sini."

Keragu-raguan mulai muncul dari guratan wajah Rizevim. Tapi itu tipis sekali. Dia dikawal oleh empat ekor naga. Salah satunya adalah Ophis. Dari segi kekuatan, ia jelas unggul karena Sang Ketidakbatasan bersamanya. Tapi peluang kemenangannya tipis karena lawannya memiliki komposisi komplit untuk membuat strategi jitu yang mampu memojokkannnya. Sedangkan Rizevim hanya memiliki pilihan strategi terbatas dengan empat orang anggota.

Menit demi menit terus bergulir, namun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memulai pertarungan.

Ini terasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Kepala tomat busuuugg, hoooi! Jadi tidak nih?" Rizevim mulai kesal.

Sirzech tidak menunjukkan raut wajah emosi karena ejekan itu, tapi karena ejekan tadi sifatnya untuk dua orang, ada dua orang yang berambut merah, maka Rias lah yang mewakili kekesalan kakaknya atas ejekan tadi.

"Bertarung ya bertarung, tidak ya tidak. Kalau tidak, biarkan aku pulang, bakayarou!"

Entah apa mau Rizevim. Lebih baik baginya tidak bertarung, tapi mulutnya malah memprovokasi.

Sirzech, tampak menahan diri.

Tidak, bagi yang jeli akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya. Apa isi pikiran Maou Lucifer itu.

Sirzech tidak menahan diri, tetapi menunggu.

Yah, menunggu.

Sirzech ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya diam saja.

Fokusnya, pikirannya, apa yang diinginkan Sirzech adalah...

Mengetahui tindakan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata. Dua penyusup yang bernaung didalam kelompok Sona Sitri.

Yup. Inilah alasan utama Sirzech menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Rizevim.

Pertarungan antara Sirzech dengan Naruto di ruang dimensi khusus saat berlangsung pesta pembukaan Rating Game, berakhir dengan sebuah kesepakatan.

Naruto dan Hinata mengatakan bahwa mereka mengejar Rizevim.

Pada hari ini, waktu yang Sirzech yakini bahwa Rizevim akan muncul, dengan sengaja ia menarik seluruh tim Sitri ke dalam arena perang kota Auros. Tentu saja digabungkan dengan tim adiknya, Rias, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

Dan yang ingin Sirzech ketahui adalah...

Apa tindakan Naruto dan Hinata saat Rizevim sudah di depan mata.

Semuanya, akan dibongkar hari ini, di tempat ini.

Sirzech menginginkan terbongkarnya identitas asli Naruto dan Hinata di depan publik, di depan semua orang.

Ini penting untuknya menentukan langkah ke depan, juga bagaimana menempatkan Konoha, apakah benar-benar akan diposisikan sebagai musuh?

Akan tetapi, penantian Sirzech sia-sia.

Lima menit menunggu sejak Naruto dan Hinata sampai di tempat ini bersama Sona dan yang lain, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dua manusia itu bahkan diam di tempat, bersikap sebagai bawahan yang penurut, dan tak menunjukkan tingkah mencurigakan sedikitpun.

Jika begini takkan ada akhirnya, jadi Sirzech ingin memancing.

"Hei, pak tua brengsek!"

Ah, baru saja Sirzech ingin membuka mulut, suara lain sudah mendahuluinya. Tak apa, biarkan saja Issei yang melakukan tugas kotor itu untuknya, tanpa Issei sadari.

"Nyahahahaaa, ada bocah Sekiryutei. Sadarilah, apa hakmu hingga mulutmu berani bicara begitu? Lihat sekelilingmu! Ada banyak orang tua disini, harusnya sebagai anak muda kau bersikap sopan."

Eerrrr, apa pantas seorang kakek tua tidak tahu sopan santun menegur anak muda tentang etika?

"Tutup mulutmu! Kembalikan Holy Grail Valerie!"

Ini tentang kelanjutan cerita di Rumania. Rizevim mengambil satu Holy Grail Valerie. Issei berkata begitu untuk mewakili temannya, Gasper. Bagi Gasper, Valerie adalah orang yang sangat berharga.

"Ini?"

Rizevim memunculkan sebuah benda yang tampak melayang di udara, tepat di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Benda berbentuk cawan terbuat dari emas, Holy Grail.

Rizevim tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung karena benda itu akan hancur jika ia sentuh. Sacred Gear Canceller dalam dirinya akan menghapus semua efek Sacred Gear lain yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Grrrrr..." Issei geram, begitupula Gasper sampai-sampai taringnya mencuat keluar.

"Ambil sendiri dong, bwueeee..." ejek Rizevim sambil memeletkan lidah.

Dasar, orang tua otak anak-anak.

 **"Partner, sekarang harusnya kau sudah bisa menggunakan kemampuanku yang ini?"**

Suara Ddraig menggema dari gauntlet di tangan kiri Issei. Bola permata hijau di sana berpendar berkedip-kedip.

"Kemampuan apa?"

 **"Boost dan Transfer. Dua kemampuanku itu sudah kau kuasai dengan baik, sekarang saatnya kau menggunakan yang ketiga."**

Issei mempercayai itu, seketika ia membangkitkan aromor crimson. Ia mengaktifkan mode True-Queen.

Melihat itu, Rizevim tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahaha, itu lagiiii itu lagi! Aku telah memberitahumu kalau itu percuma, percuma, percuma! Dasar anak idiot!"

"Crimson Blaster!"

Issei membentuk sepasang meriam di punggungnya, lalu mengisinya sampai max.

Nampaknya tak seorangpun yang melarang niat Issei. Ddraig mengatakan kekuatan baru, jadi semua orang ingin melihatnya.

"Apapun kekuatanmu selama itu ada kaitannya dengan Sacred Gear, itu akan percuma!" Rizevim makin keras mengejek.

 **Fang Blast Booster**

Issei menembakkan aura naga dalam jumlah maksimum. Kekuatan tembakan ini dipastikan sanggup melenyapkan sebuah gunung besar. Jika orang yang terkena, tidak mungkin orang itu akan selamat.

Rizevim menyeringai sombong.

Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya seperti ingin mengibaskan aura tembakan Issei. Ada lembaran penghalang tipis yang mulai terlihat mengelilingi tubuh Rizevim.

Itu penghalang Sacred Gear Canceller. Apapun yang mengenai itu, jika berasal dari Sacred Gear, maka akan diubah menjadi tidak berarti.

Lalu sebuah suara mekanik baru terdengar dari gauntlet Issei.

 **Penetrate**

Aura tembakan crimson Issei melewati penghalang Sacred Gear Canceller begitu saja.

Ya, melewati. Penetrate adalah kemampuan untuk melewati penghalang jenis apapun tanpa terkecuali selama penggunanya memfokuskan kemampuan ini pada penghalang yang akan dilalui.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin." Rizevim sangat terkejut karena kemampuan Sacred Gearnya tidak bekerja. "Tidak mungkin ada Sacred Gear yang mampu menyentuku."

Akibatnya sudah jelas.

KAAABBOOOOMMMMM...

Rizevim harus merelakan dirinya di telan ledakan yang sangat hebat.

Para Naga jahat bahkan Lilith sekalipun tak sempat melakukan tindakan pertahanan. Mereka juga dikejutkan dengan hal ini.

Meski ledakan begitu hebat, namun orang di dalamnya malah tertawa.

"Ghahahahahaaaaaa! Ghahahahahaaaaaa! Ghahahahahaaaaaa!"

Orang itu tertawa terus tanpa henti lalu di tengah ledakan muncul dua belas pilar hitam. Pilar-pilar itu melebar lalu menekuk, membentuk enam pasang sayap hitam raksasa.

Itu...

Itu adalah sayap sang Lucifer sejati. Kekuatan warisan dari Lucifer pertama.

Selama ini Rizevim mengandalkan Sacred Gear Canceller karena musuh-musuhnya banyak menggunakan Sacred Gear. Jadi ini saatnya dia menunjukkan kekuatannya sebagai Sang Putra Bintang Fajar yang sesungguhnya.

Rizevim menepuk bahunya yang sedikit berdebu. "Ya, tak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok. Ummm bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Pokoknya maafkan aku, maaf karena meremehkanmu, Sekiryutei. Tapi hei, beginilah akibatnya kalau aku selama ribuan tahun hanya duduk sambil minum wine saja. Karena kurang olahraga, pundakku jadi sedikit nyeri. Hihihiiiii..."

Kakek tua itu menghela nafasnya lalu melayangkan sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Nada bicaranya, tekanan berat yang dia lepaskan, dia benar-benar berbeda. Tubuhnya, ketiadaan ekspresi bersalah diwajahnya, kesannya dan bahkan atmosfernya telah berubah.

Semuanya berubah. Rizevim akan serius mulai dari sekarang.

"Oke, aku anggap tadi sebagai permulaan pertarungan antara kita semua." Rizevim melirik empat naga yang bersamanya. "Kalian semua, ayoooo kita bersenang-senang."

Bagi naga jahat, bertarung adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Mereka menyukainya. Sedangkan Lilith akan menuruti perintah apapun yang di katakan Rizevim.

Sirzech menepuk pundak kiri Issei. "Lakukan hal tadi sekali lagi, arahkan kebencianmu pada Rizevim. Aku akan membantumu."

"Ayooo bocah. Kita kalahkan orang tua itu di sini!" Azazel menepuk baru kiri Issei.

Issei meangguk, lalu mengisi amunisi kedua meriam di bahunya.

Setelah terkumpul...

"Fire!"

Kali ini, tembakan aura naga yang Issei lepaskan jauh lebih kuat. Aura itu bercampur dengan kekuatan Power of Destruction yang sangat padat dan murni. Ada juga disisipi cahaya-cahaya kuning dari kekuatan malaikat. Sirzech dan Azazel memberikan kekuatan mereka pada Issei.

Itu berbahaya.

Sacred Gear Canceller tidak berguna lagi. Jika Rizevim melindungi diri dengan sayapnya, maka kekuatan Power of Destruction akan menghapusnya. Kekuatan cahaya akan melukai tubuhnya sampai parah, cahaya adalah kelemahan bagi iblis, dan pastinya kekuatan Sekiryutei akan melenyapkan Rizevim sampai tak menyisakan setetes darah pun.

Sekali lagi, itu berbahaya bagi Rizevim.

"Lilith!"

Rizevim menggunakan tamengnya. Sekuat apapun tembakan itu, Sang Ketidakbatasan pasti mampu mementalkannya.

Namun...

 **Penetrate**

Tembakan itu melawati Lilith begitu saja. Ternyata tidak hanya mampu melalui penghalang tapi juga tubuh makhluk hidup.

Kalau begitu...

Rizevim tersenyum. Issei sudah menggunakan kemampuan penetrate, maka ia hanya perlu membuat penghalang Sacred Gear Canceller untuk membatalkannya.

Namun sekali lagi...

 **Penetrate**

Issei menggukanan kemampuan itu dua kali secara beruntun. Ia makin pandai menggunakan Sacred Gearnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, dirinya memiliki bakat tersendiri menggunakan Sacred Gear. Ucapan Naruto itu, Issei buktikan sekarang. Dua kali penetrate adalah hal mudah. Semudah dia melakukan Boost berkali-kali untuk menggandakan kekuatannya. Artinya, sebanyak apapun lapisan pertahanan, itu tidak berarti bagi Sekiryutei. Issei hanya perlu fokus pada penghalang yang dilihatnya, maka serangan yang ia kirimkan akan melewatinya begitu saja.

Senyuman Rizevim seketika berubah menjadi kepanikan. Jika terkena, sudah dapat di pastikan ia akan terluka parah, atau bahkan mati.

Rizevim sudah menutup mata pasrah.

Namun...

Piiinnnn...!

Sosok tubuh lain menerima serangan langsung dari Issei setelah dia mendorong tubuh Rizevim ke samping hingga hampir jatuh ke tanah.

Tembakan massif yang terdiri dari campuran kekuatan naga-PoD-cahaya, pecah berhamburan kemana-mana seperti air yang disiramkan pada batu yang keras. Tembakan Issei terbagi-bagi menjadi kecil, meluncur ke berbagai arah, lalu.

DDHUUUUAAAAAAARRRRR!

Semuanya meledak saat aura itu jatuh ke tanah, ledakan mahadahsyat mengurung seluruh wilayah Kota Auros. Langit ungu pun berubah menjadi merah crimson sampai ke ufuk setiap penjuru arah mata angin.

Ketika pandangan di fokuskan pada sosok yang menerima serangan tadi, semua orang terkejut karena sangat mengenal siapa sosok itu. Dia, wanita yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. Wanita yang kini memperlihatkan iris mata indah namun menjanjikan hal mengerikan pada siapapun yang melihatnya. The True Tenseigan.

"Kau belum saatnya mati, Rizevim!" ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam.

"Okke okke, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kemudian, sesosok tubuh pria muda bersurai pirang mendarat pelan di samping wanita tadi. "Kheh, yang tadi memang sangat tak terduga. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Hime?"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk, "Ha'i. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Si Pria itupun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap angkuh dengan dagu terangkat pada semua iblis, dari Yondai Maou yang memimpin hingga ribuan pasukan di belakangnya.

"Saaa Minna, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, ttebayou?"

Fix, semua orang sungguh tidak menduga sedikitpun akan hal ini. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut. Terlebih bagi mereka yang sangat mengenal dua sosok itu. Rias dan peerage-peeragenya hampir lupa bernafas sakit terkejutnya, iris mata mereka membulat lebar.

Dan yang paling terkejut adalah Tsubaki dan anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka menutup mulut, bahkan ada yang jatuh terlutut. Mereka sungguh tidak sanggup melihat kenyataan. Mereka tidak percaya kalau orang yang sangat dipercaya, ternyata mengkhianati mereka.

Namun di atas semua itu, Sirzech tersenyum tipis. Keinginannya membongkar identitas dua orang itu, kini telah terwujudkan. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari hari ini baginya.

Mulai saat ini arah cerita tak akan tertebak, kejutan demi kejutan mengantri untuk menunjukkan diri. Siapa yang baik dan siapa yang jahat, bukan lah persoalan. Hanya satu yang akan bertahan sampai akhir, dia lah yang paling kuat tekadnya dan paling keras berusaha mewujudkan tujuannya.

Sungguh, ini akan menjadi titik balik dari semua rangkaian kejadian sejak cerita ini bermula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ahaaa, kali ini tumben-tumbenan aku update malam hari. Sebenarnya mau update selasa sore, tapi ini lah itu lah, mohon dimengerti. Kalau isinya kurang berkenan, maklumi juga. Aku ngerjainnya ngebut.

Untuk chapter ini, sudah jelas sejelas-jelasnya kan? Aku hanya menyoroti bagian akhir sebelum TBC. Emm, itu sungguhan loh, beneran terjadi bukan mimpi. Apakah jalan cerita akan benar-benar berubah arah seperti judul chapter ini?, nantikan aja cerita selanjutnya.

Ulasan Review:

Yang pertama paling ingin kujawab, Sai udah mati. Titik. Jangan ada yang protes, keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan tuh, di awal chapter ini, kuperjelas berita kematian Sai. Bagi anda yang memfavoritkan Sai, mohon maklumi. Ini sudah disesuaikan dengan kepentingan cerita. Satu lagi, kalau kasihan sama Ino, kalian kawinin aja dia. Ahahahahaaaa.

Untuk yang reviewer guest juga lainnya. Hihiiii, oke tenang aja. Aku abaikan semua flame tak berbobot kok. Lalu kalau ditanya tentang perbandingan kekuatan naru dkk dengan dewa A B atau C atau Trihexa. Jawabannya cukup ikuti cerita ini, nanti juga ada kok. Mana mungkin aku jawab sekarang kan?

Satu atau dua, atau setidaknya ada malaikat atau iblis yang baik. Ehhmm lihat saja nanti. :v

Lalu untuk Tomoe, ya dia make semua pedang dari Tujuh Ninja Pendekar Pedang Legendaris Kirigakure. Tapi itu tempaan baru yang dibuat di DxD Universe yak, kagak asli. Walau begitu kekuatannya tetap sama kok. Dan untuk Ruruko, kok salah semua nebaknya? padahal gampang. Ruruko itu kalau dimirip-miripkan lebih condong ke Super Seiya loh. Kan warna rambutnya berubah menjadi kuning. Hanya saja aku tidak membuat otot-ototnya menggembung, kan tidak cocok untuk cewe? Tapi agar balance, aku make konsep dengan menghilangkan aspek sihirnya.

Oh ya, yang masih bahas Zeus dan Brahma. Semuanya mungkin terjadi, dan lagi dibandingkan dengan Naruto saat melawan Kaguya, Naruto di FF ini jauh lebih kuat, lebih jenius, dan tekniknya juga sangat variatif, ditambah dia master fuinjutsu.

Udah mau habis cerita FF ini, tinggal satu Arc saja lagi. Jadi ga ada lagi cerita-cerita fanservice Naruto dengan chara cewe lain selain Hinata. Ini ceritanya udah serius.

Apophis? Nanti bakal bangkit juga kok. Sekarang belum saatnya.

Sasuke kah? Banyak banget ya yang nanyain aktifitas dia setelah sekali muncul pas naklukkin Yamata no Orochi. Aku cuma bilang, kejutan chara ini aku simpan untuk nanti. Lagipula porsi peranan dia banyak di Arc terakhir nanti bersama orang-orang penting Konoha.

Crom Cruach masih hidup. Yang sudah disegel Gaara itu Grendel, jadi jangan salah ingat lagi ya.

Dari Yu-Gi-Oh. Ehhmmm, Good. :v

Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu tentang Sai mati? Ya pasti sedih lah. Tapi udah ah, itu ga usah dipikirkan karena Naruto punya misi lebih penting. Lagipula cukup Ino saja, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa sakitnya kehilangan Sai. Ino adalah istri Sai, jadi dia yang lebih pantas dibanding Naruto mendapatkan scene itu.

Shiva? Dalam waktu dekat ini.

Yang ngasih saran dari Kratos, Kronos, Hercules, sampai Pandawa dan lain-lain. Pokoknya terima kasih, aku pikirkan dulu dan sesuaikan sama kebutuhan jalan cerita.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 14 Maret 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 71. Penghianatan.**

 **-Kota Auros-**

Rizevim sudah menutup mata pasrah.

Namun...

Piiinnnn...!

Sosok tubuh lain menerima serangan langsung dari Issei setelah dia mendorong tubuh Rizevim ke samping hingga hampir jatuh ke tanah.

Tembakan massif yang terdiri dari campuran kekuatan naga-PoD-cahaya, pecah berhamburan kemana-mana seperti air yang disiramkan pada batu yang keras. Tembakan Issei terbagi-bagi menjadi kecil, meluncur ke berbagai arah, lalu.

DDHUUUUAAAAAAARRRRR!

Semuanya meledak saat aura itu jatuh ke tanah, ledakan besar mengurung seluruh wilayah Kota Auros. Langit ungu pun berubah menjadi merah crimson sampai ke ufuk setiap penjuru arah mata angin.

Ketika pandangan difokuskan pada sosok yang menerima serangan tadi, semua orang terkejut karena sangat mengenal siapa sosok itu. Dia, wanita yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. Wanita yang kini memperlihatkan iris mata indah namun menjanjikan hal mengerikan pada siapapun yang melihatnya, _The True Tenseigan_.

"Kau belum saatnya mati, Rizevim!" ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam.

"Okke okke, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kemudian, sesosok tubuh pria muda bersurai pirang mendarat pelan di samping wanita tadi. "Yang tadi memang sangat tak terduga. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Hime?"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk, "Ha'i. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Si Pria itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap angkuh dengan dagu terangkat pada semua iblis, dari Yondai Maou yang memimpin hingga ribuan pasukan di belakangnya.

"Saaa Minna, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, _ttebayou_?"

Fix, semua orang sungguh tidak menduga sedikitpun akan hal ini. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut. Terlebih bagi mereka yang sangat mengenal dua sosok itu. Rias dan peerage-peeragenya hampir lupa bernafas saking terkejutnya, iris mata mereka membulat lebar.

Dan yang paling terkejut adalah Tsubaki dan anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka menutup mulut, bahkan ada yang jatuh terlutut. Mereka sungguh tidak sanggup melihat kenyataan. Mereka tidak percaya kalau orang yang sangat dipercaya, ternyata telah mengkhianati mereka.

Namun di atas semua itu, Sirzech tersenyum tipis. Keinginannya membongkar identitas dua orang itu, kini telah terwujudkan. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari hari ini baginya.

"Tak kusangka, kalian berdua berani menunjukkan jati diri terang-terangan begini di depan kami semua."

"Ini kan yang kau mau sejal lama kan, Sirzech-sama?" Naruto membalas ucapan Sirzech tanpa rasa takut.

"Ya. Walaupun kehilangan Agreas, tapi aku cukup puas dengan hal ini. Setidaknya kehilangan kami sedikit terbayarkan."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah jelas sekarang, setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, kau adalah musuh. Konoha pun, tempat asal kalian, adalah musuh Aliansi karena keterlibatan kalian dengan Khaos Brigade yang notabene musuh semua golongan."

Kalimat yang baru saja Sirzech ucapkan, terdengar seperti sugesti yang mencuci otak semua kaum iblis di sana. Memang, Naruto dan Hinata tidak terlalu terkenal sebagai peerage cadangan Sona Sitri, tetapi beberapa orang penting menaruh atensi besar semenjak insiden saat pesta pembukaan Rating Game. Mereka mengenal Naruto dan Hinata sebagai budak yang loyal pada tuannya.

Akan tetapi kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang, apalagi ditambah pernyataan Sirzech yang tak terbantahkan, membuat semua orang meyakini kalau dua orang itu adalah musuh yang harus dihabisi. Sungguh, insiden barusan telah menjungkir balikkan pemikiran ribuan orang dalam sekejap.

Semua orang tampaknya sepakat akan hal itu.

Ini lah kebenaran yang diinginkan oleh Sirzech. Meski dia tahu Konoha sudah mulai mengumpulkan sekutu dan melakukan penguatan militer, tetapi sampai sekarang dia sebagai salah satu petinggi Aliansi tidak bisa menyerang Konoha karena belum ada alasan, bahkan Konoha masih saja pasif tanpa melakukan konfrontasi dengan pihak manapun. Namun dengan terbongkarnya identitas Naruto dan Hinata sebagai penyusup dari Konoha, maka Sirzech mempunyai alasan kuat untuk mengumumkan perang dengan pendatang dari dunia lain itu.

Sederhananya, kalau api peperangan belum menyala maka harus ada orang yang dengan sengaja menyulut apinya.

Sirzech pun selesai dengan sukses, tak perlu bicara panjang lebar karena insiden yang terpampang jelas di depan mata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuka mata semua orang.

Namun masih ada beberapa orang yang belum bisa berkompromi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Selain keterkejutan luar biasa yang dialami oleh semua anggota kelompok Sona Sitri, masih ada bergunung-gunung perasaan lain yang berkecamuk dan tak terdeskripsikan. Otak dan pikiran mereka tidak bisa memungkiri pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata.

Ya, yang tadi benar-benar sebuah pengkhianatan. Rizevim adalah musuh besar, lalu Naruto dan Hinata membantu orang itu seolah sudah berteman lama dan sangat dekat. Bahkan Naruto menunjukkan dengan jelas wajah lain yang dia miliki, wajah seorang penjahat yang tak memiliki penyesalan sedikitpun meski telah melakukan pengkhianatan besar.

Meski otak tak bisa memungkiri, tapi hati mereka masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Kenangan tentang kebersamaan sebagai satu tim, yang meskipun singkat, tetapi sangat membekas. Naruto maupun Hinata memang tidak banyak meninggalkan kenangan, tetapi setiap momen kebersamaan yang mereka alami terpatri kuat dalam memori masing-masing. Tentu saja itu karena kepribadian hangat Naruto yang tak mungkin ditemukan pada orang lain serta Hinata yang begitu lembut pada siapa saja tanpa pilih kasih. Mereka berdua seperti lebih baik dan terhormat dibanding malaikat asli.

Tapi sekarang?

Sekarang apa?

Kenyataan yang menghantam sampai tak memberikan ruang sedikipun bagi setiap anggota OSIS hanya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata.

Tsubaki, yang wajahnya kelihatan paling terkejut, sampai kesusahan berdiri karena kaki gemetar.

"N-naruto-san, i... i-ini tidak nyata kan?" iris mata Tsubaki melebar dengan tatapan kosong. "K-katakan padaku kalau ini tidak nyata! Katakannnn!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsubaki dan ekspresinya, menunjukkan seberapa besar kepercayaannya untuk Naruto dan Hinata yang kini dikhianati.

"Hhhhh." Naruto mendesah. "Ini nyata. Terima lah."

"Ta-tapi... Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana besar kita?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menjawab. "Tujuan rencana itu jauh lebih mudah dicapai jika kami bekerjasama dengan Rizevim dibanding bersamamu."

Tsubaki terhenyak, ia sadar betul bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar adanya. Membangkitkan makhluk itu, jauh lebih simpel jika ikut Rizevim ketimbang menjalankan rencana panjang yang telah mereka susun.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian?" Tsubaki mengepalkan tangan.

"Tsubaki!"

Suara tegas itu keluar dari mulut Falbium. Akibatnya, semua orang menatap ke arah Tsubaki, bahkan anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka menuntut jawaban dari Tsubaki akan apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi.

Sebuah rencana besar?

Itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Si Wakil Ketua OSIS

Tiga kata itu saja, sudah membuktikan bahwa Tsubaki mengetahui apa yang tidak ketahui orang lain. Menurut pemikiran mereka, Tsubaki mungkin mengetahui sejak awal siapa Naruto dan Hinata sebenarnya sebelum akhirnya dikhianati, bahkan mungkin memiliki sebuah tujuan tertentu dengan kesepakatan antara mereka.

Ditatap semua orang, apalagi tatapan tajam dari para Maou membuat Tsubaki kehilangan kata-kata. Dirinya memang terkejut karena insiden ini, tapi dia tidak bermaksud membongkar semuanya sekarang.

"Tsubaki!"

Kali ini Sirzech yang bersuara.

"Aaaa-..."

"Katakan semua yang kau tahu!"

"..."

"Katakanlah." nada bicara Sirzech melembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat Tsubaki tertekan sehingga mau mengakui semuanya.

"..."

Namun Tsubaki masih enggan bersuara.

Rencana besar itu, rencana mereka, harus tetap dijalankan sebagaimana mestinya. Yah, Tsubaki memang sudah dikhianati tetapi dalam hatinya dia masih mempercayai kalau bencana akhir jaman itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

Dengan ataupun tanpa adanya Tim 7 orang, rencana itu harus tetap diselesaikan, apapun caranya. Karena kesuksesan misi itu adalah untuk semua orang, tanpa terkecuali.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Tsubaki?"

Sirzech kembali bersuara dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut, dia menunjukkan sosoknya sebagai pemimpin yang melindungi.

Tsubaki menggelang. Dadanya turun setelah menghela nafas.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Mereka berdua mengkhianatimu, untuk apa kau melindungi mereka?" Sirzech coba membujuk.

Namun Tsubaki tetap pada pendiriannnya.

"Maaf, Lucifer-sama."

Ajuka nampak berang, tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Dengan tegas dia berkata, "Baiklah, setelah ini selesai kau akan diinterogasi, anak muda. Kalau perlu sekalian dengan mengorek ingatanmu."

"Itu tidak akan kubiarkan."

Hinata dari sisi yang berseberangan menyahut ucapan Ajuka. Akibatnya semua orang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan siaga. Mereka berpikir, apa Hinata akan menyandera Tsubaki sebagai tahanannya?

Setiap anggota OSIS masih belum bereaksi apa-apa karena masih tenggelam dalam penolakan akan kenyataan. Namun beberapa petinggi sudah menunjukkan niat bertarung, bahkan Sairaorg telah melepaskan touki putih dalam jumlah besar disekitar tubuhnya. Sekali perintah dikatakan, maka Sairaorg akan langsung mengeksekusinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa huh?"

Azazel berkata sinis. Posisi kedua kubu ini mungkin sama kuat, Rizevim-Ophis-Tiga Naga Jahat terkuat-Naruto-Hinata **Vs** Empat Maou-Azazel-puluhan Tim Evil Piece profesional-ribuan prajurit iblis, tapi kalau pertarungan besar-besaran hanya untuk memperebutkan Tsubaki, Azazel meragukannya.

Memangnya seberarti apa informasi yang Tsubaki ketahui sampai harus diperebutkan dengan peperangan yang mampu melenyapkan sebagian wilayah Underworld?

Hinata menjawab bersama seringaian keji, "Aku bisa melakukan ini."

Tangan kiri Hinata terangkat, lalu sebuah segel satu tangan yang sederhana mulai dibentuk.

Serafall sangat ingat apa itu, "Itu! Hyuga no Juinjutsu. A-apa maumu hah!?"

"Kau pasti tahu kan, Leviathan-sama?"

Hinata pun melakukan perintah pengaktifan tanda segel kutukan, " _Metsu!_ "

"Arrkh... Arrgghh, AAAAAAAAARRRKKHHHHH!"

Tsubaki menjerit kencang sekeras-kerasnya. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil tetap mengerang nyaring dengan mata melotot hampir keluar. Kacamatanya terlempat ke tanah.

Siapapun tahu dengan hanya melihatnya saja, Tsubaki mungkin sedang meregang nyawa dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa sakit sepuluh kali lebih hebat dari yang dirasakan oleh wanita yang sedang melahirkan.

Setelah hampir satu menit meraung-raung kesakitan, Tsubaki pun ambruk jatuh ke tanah lalu pingsan.

Hinata tersenyum tanpa dosa, " **Hyuga no Juinjutsu,** aku menanamkan segel ghaib kutukan di dalam otak Tsubaki. Selain untuk menyiksa dan membuatnya patuh terhadapku, segel ini juga telah kumodifikasi sehingga mampu mengunci ingatan seseorang yang tak akan bisa dibuka oleh siapapun dan dengan cara apapun, kecuali aku. Jika kalian memaksa membukanya, tidak ada jaminan Tsubaki selamat. Lebih buruk, mungkin akan kehilangan memori permanen atau bahkan mati."

"Kurang ajar!"

Ajuka marah besar. Kesampingkan pertarungannya dengan Hinata tempo hari, nyatanya menurut Maou Beelzebub itu, entitas Uzumaki Hinata benar-benar membuatnya sulit, sangat merepotkan.

Kesempatan untuk mengetahui informasi rahasia dari Naruto dan Hinata, bahkan mungkin tentang Rizevim yang bersekutu dengan mereka telah hilang.

Ah, tidak.

Belum benar-benar hilang.

Ada satu sosok lagi yang mungkin memegang kunci dari semua kejadian ini.

Sona Sitri.

Berbeda dengan seluruh anggota OSIS yang terkejut, pun dengan kelompok Rias, Sona Sitri malah berdiri tanpa ekspresi apapun. Dia tidak terkejut sama sekali, bahkan cenderung bersikap tenang, seperti sedang menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang ada di depan matanya.

Raut muka dan gestur tubuh Sona tak terdefinisi. Entah keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil setelah ini, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memperkirakannya.

Semua orang, terutama para petinggi dan teman terdekat kompak menatap ke arah Sona, seakan meminta petunjuk untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Sona buka suara.

"Hhhhhh," ternyata Sona menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. "Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku tidak dalam posisi untuk memutuskan."

Rias, Serafall, dan semua iblis disana kebingungan. Tak tahu apa maksud Sona.

Apa mungkin Sona akan mengkhianati rasnya sendiri?

Tapi itu terdengar tidak mungkin mengingat bagaimana integritas Sona kepada ras iblis dan dedikasinya untuk iblis-iblis kalangan bawah, serta impiannya membangun sekolah Rating Game.

"Baiklah." Hinata merespon pernyataan Sona. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mengambil keputusan."

Sona mengangguk sekali.

Dalam benaknya, sang pewaris tahta Keluarga Sitri itu sudah menyadari bahwa insiden ini telah jauh keluar jalur dari rencana awal yang disusun. Tidak ada acara menunjukkan jati diri sampai Trihexa yang menjadi tujuan mereka muncul saat perang nanti. Entah bagaimana menyebutnya, dikhianati atau dibuang, keduanya sama-sama terdengar buruk untuk Sona.

Nyatanya, dirinya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan Rizevim untuk misi besar ini. Memang Sona lah yang berperan besar dalam menyusun rencana, tetapi jika ada rencana lain dengan peluang keberhasilan lebih tinggi, kenapa tidak? Ada atau tidak adanya Sona, bukan suatu masalah.

Kembali ke awal ketika rencana disusun, yang sebenarnya adalah Sona sendiri yang meminta dirinya dilibatkan dalam misi berat Naruto dan Hinata.

Waktu itu, Naruto tidak memaksa siapapun membantunya. Akan tetapi karena tujuan dari misi ini untuk semua orang, termasuk demi impian Sona di masa depan juga, maka dengan tulus gadis berkacamata itu ikut dalam misi, bahkan dengan sedikit memaksa.

Kesimpulannya, untuk saat ini Sona akan membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Dirinya dibuang? Dikhianati? Dicampakkan? Kerja kerasnya selama ini tak dihargai?

No problem.

Sona berpikir asal misi Naruto dan Hinata sukses dan keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ bisa dihindarkan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah sepak terjang Sona akan berhenti sampai disini saja? Apa jalannya sudah berakhir?

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata lah yang menjawabnya.

"Kurasa kita sepemikiran, Sona-san. Kau cukup sampai di sini."

"Ummu." Sona mengangguk santai.

Naruto menyela, "Aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya, Sona-san. Tapi hal ini harus tetap dilakukan."

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan pada kami."

"Sama-sama. Semoga sukses dengan tujuan kalian, Naruto-san, Hinata-san."

Sona tersenyum simpul. Tampak seperti pundaknya menjadi ringan seolah dia telah melepas semua beban berat yang ia tanggung.

Tik tik tik tik tik.

Tapi?

Tapi, apa-apaan itu? Heeii! Ini bukan perpisahan mengharukan, iya kan? Ini pengkhianatan.

Baru saja Naruto dan Hinata membelot bersama kelompok teroris, mengkhianati orang-orang terdekat yang sudah sangat mempercayainya.

Tapi... itu?

Sona bertindak seperti ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, menerima dengan tulus ikhlas kalau peranannya dalam cerita ini telah habis.

Lagi, Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya. Berniat melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi.

"Hentikan! Apa maumu hah?" Serafall berteriak.

Hinata seolah tak mendengarnya, segel khusus sebentar lagi akan ia aktifkan.

"Berhentiiiiiiii!" Maou Leviathan nampak murka, wajahnya berang penuh amarah. "Berani kau menyakiti adikku, kau kubunuh!"

"Apa kau lupa, Leviathan-sama? Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, yang ada kau lah yang hampir dua kali kubunuh. Seandainya aku tidak berbaik hati, di dunia ini kau pasti hanya tinggal nama."

Serafall mengepalkan kedua genggaman tangannya erat, hingga buku-buku jari memutih. Bahkan kuku lancipnya, telah menggores telapak tangan hingga mengucurkan darah. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata, tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Setelah segel diaktifkan, Sona mengerang kesakitan lalu jatuh pingsan, persis di samping Tsubaki.

Menjatuhkan dua orang yang menghalangi adalah perkara mudah bagi Hinata, tanpa perlu ia mengayunkan lengan, apalagi meneteskan sebulir keringat.

Serafall menunduk dalam. Adiknya terbaring tak berdaya dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mengangkat kepala adiknya yang pingsan dan memangkunya di pahanya.

Mau menangis, tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun. Ia bukanlah anak-anak yang bisa sesukanya meluapkan emosi.

"Serafall!"

Seruan Azazel menarik kembali Maou perempuan itu ke kenyataan.

"Aku akui aku sudah mengetahuinya cukup lama. Maaf karena aku merahasiakannya dari kalian."

Tak perlu berpikir keras, semua orang akan langsung tahu alasan Serafall. Dia pasti diancam oleh Hinata akan berbuat buruk pada Sona jika tidak menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Tapi sekarang semua itu tak ada gunanya lagi. Semuanya telah terjadi dan tak ada yang perlu Serafall sembunyikan lagi.

Masih dengan menunduk demi menatap wajah sang adik, Serafall mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui. "Tidak banyak informasi yang kutahu sejak aku dipaksa tutup mulut selama dia menyusup di antara kita. Tapi ada satu yang bisa kupastikan, Sona pernah membahas tentang Trihexa jauh sebelum Rizevim muncul. Kupikir itu ada kaitannya dengan mereka berdua. Dan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, aku yakin mereka bekerjasama dengan Rizevim demi membangkitkan Trihexa."

Sirzech mengalihkan matanya dari Serafall ke kubu lawan yang terdiri dari enam makhluk. "Jadi kalian sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Pantas kalau Agreas dengan mudah dicuri kalau ada penyusup dan pengkhianat diantara kami."

Falbium menyambung, "Penyusupnya sudah jelas, tinggal identitas siapa orang yang berkhianat."

"Itu bisa kita urus nanti." sahut Azazel.

Prok prok prok prok

"Hoorrraaaaaa... Sudah selesai dengan drama tak bermutu ini?" Rizevim yang cukup lama tak dipedulikan, tiba-tiba berteriak mencari perhatian sambil bertepuk tangan. "Berkhianat dan dikhianati adalah hal biasa. Tak ada orang yang sepenuhnya jujur di dunia ini. Ayolaaaaaahh, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang. Uhyohyohyohyohyohyooo!"

"..."

Tak ditanggapi, Rizevim melanjutkan ucapannya. "Yah, kalau kalian tidak mau yaa tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi biarkan kami pergi, hihiiii."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Issei berteriak keras. Ekspresinya penuh dengan amarah. Sungguh, melihat wajah Rizevim saja sudah membuatnya muak dan sekarang rentetan kejadian di depan matanya ini, benar-benar meniup bara amarah dan kebencian di hatinya.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib.

Apa ada yang bisa membuat mereka lebih marah selain dari ini?

Tentu tidak ada.

Rizevim adalah sosok yang sangat mereka benci semenjak insiden di Rumania. Melihat tingkahnya saja sudah membuat muak, apalagi perbuatannya yang tanpa rasa bersalah mengambil Holy Grail dari tubuh Valerie sebagai orang paling berharga bagi salah satu dari mereka, Gasper Vladi. Seenaknya menghidupkan makhluk yang seharusnya sudah mati untuk melakukan pengrusakan. Membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah. Dan terakhir, berniat membangkitkan Trihexa hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Trihexa bukan makhluk biasa, keberadaannya hanya akan membawa bencana.

Rizevim saja, sudah benar-benar bencana.

Dan sekarang?

Sekarang!

Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah mereka percayai, kagumi, dan sosok yang dijadikan panutan, ternyata adalah pengkhianat, pembohong besar, penipu ulung. Dua manusia keji yang dengan tanpa perasaan membohongi semua orang, menarik kepercayaan orang-orang didekatnya dan dibawa naik sampai ke langit hanya untuk dihempaskan kembali ke bumi.

Itu... Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Siapa yang bisa membayangkan?

Ada seorang anak kecil yang baru saja ditinggal mati oleh ibu kandung yang sangat ia cintai. Beberapa lama kemudian, ayahnya membawakan ibu baru ke rumah. Ibu tirinya itu selalu berlaku baik padanya. Menyayanginya, mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih. Akhirnya sang anak mampu mengikhlaskan kepergian ibu kandungnya, dan ia pun sekarang sangat sayang dan percaya pada sang ibu tiri.

Lalu saat dewasa, anak itu mengetahui fakta bahwa ibu tiri itulah yang membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Bagaimana perasaan anak itu? Apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan darinya? Sebuah pengkhianatan terencana, kebohongan yang sangat besar.

Nah, mungkin apa yang dirasakan Rias dan peeragenya sekarang lebih sakit dari itu.

Memang, Naruto maupun Hinata bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi selama waktu yang tidak terlalu lama itulah, suami istri itu membolak-balikkan hati mereka.

Pertama, Naruto dan Hinata bagai sosok misterius. Pendatang baru di antara mereka yang tidak diketahui asal rimbanya.

Lalu setelah semakin dekat, ternyata menjadi teman yang sangat cepat akrab. Naruto begitu hangat dan ceria pada semua orang, supel, dan suka menolong. Sedangkan Hinata sangat ramah dan lembut tutur kata dan perilakunya pada siapa saja.

Saat Issei berbuat salah, ternyata Naruto bisa sangat mengerikan kalau dibuat marah.

Tapi ternyata di balik itu semua, Naruto hanya menunjukkan sikap tegasnya.

Naruto dan Hinata tipe orang pemaaf, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

Selama bertarung bersama, Naruto menunjukkan kharismanya sebagai pemimpin yang melindungi orang-orang berharga baginya.

Namun nyatanya, itu semua hanyalah topeng.

Topeng yang menutupi kebohongan besar.

Naruto dan Hinata berkhianat tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan mereka.

Pengkhianatan yang mungkin terencana sejak awal. Terlebih lagi, dua orang itu berkhianat dari mereka demi bekerja sama dengan Rizevim, sosok yang amat sangat mereka benci.

Mereka lalu melihat kenyataan bahwa ternyata Tsubaki dan Sona terlibat jauh dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi apa?

Tsubaki ditumbangkan secara keji tanpa belas kasih.

Dan Sona dibuang begitu saja bak butiran debu yang tak ada harganya.

Ibarat peribahasa, habis manis sepah dibuang.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Rias amat sangat murka. Baginya, Sona adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Dan ia tak akan memberikan ampun pada orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya itu.

Tak akan pernah.

Tak akan diampuni.

Tapi itu belum semua. Masih ada satu hal lagi.

Tadi Sirzech mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata berasal dari Konoha. Dan tidak disangkal oleh tertuduh.

Konoha.

Konoha adalah sekumpulan manusia jahat yang memulai permusuhan dengan mereka, khususnya kelompok Rias. Konoha lah yang pertama kali mencari masalah dengan menyakiti teman-temannya.

Saat kemunculan eksistensi Konoha pada pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh, Gaara membuat Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia meregang nyawa dan hampir mati walau pada akhirnya masih bernafas hidup tapi dengan tulang kaki remuk. Perlu seminggu lebih untuk keempatnya memulihkan diri. Belum cukup disitu, Gaara berbuat curang dan mempermainkan mereka saat misi penyelamatan Valerie di kastil Vampir Tepes. Menawarkan kerja sama namun nyatanya ada rencana busuk terselubung di balik itu. Gaara merampas Holy Grail, Sacred Gear Longinus yang menjadi intisari kehidupan Valerie. Sebelum Holy Grail itu dikembalikan, Valerie tidak akan pernah sadar dari komanya.

Kemudian, kenyataan yang jauh lebih pahit menampar keras wajah mereka. Usaha keras mereka menolong Valerie dan mengusir Rizevim dari Rumania dibayar dengan drama penuh tipu muslihat dan kemunafikan. Sebuah konspirasi politik kotor antara Konoha dan Bangsa Vampire Rumania.

Sungguh, kombinasi Konoha, Rizevim, dengan Pengkhianatan Naruto dan Hinata. Semua ini terlalu kejam untuk iblis-iblis muda seperti mereka.

Semua itu lebih dari cukup bagi Rias, Issei, dan yang lainnya untuk menyimpan kebencian paling dalam dan dendam kesumat pada orang-orang itu. Alasan yang membuat mereka merasa berhak untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Itulah yang memenuhi seluruh relung otak setiap anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib saat ini.

Tidak ada yang lain. Yang ada hanyalah..., 'mereka yang munafik dan berkhinat harus dibunuh'.

"Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan pergi dari sini setelah apa yang kalian perbuat. Tak ada ampun untuk kalian!"

Rias berujar, dan apa yang dia katakan mewakili amarah dari setiap peeragenya.

"Memangnya kalian bisa apa huh?" Rizevim tersenyum mengejek. "Coba lihat diri kalian! Tidakkah kalian menyadari kelemahan diri sendiri?"

"DIIIAAAAMMMM!"

Rias berteriak, nafasnya terengah-engah hingga dadanya naik turun.

Sirzech dan Azazel mengerti sedalam apa kebencian yang tertumpuk di dalam hati kelompok Sekiryutei itu. Meski begitu, mereka tersenyum senang dalam hati. Ini adalah apa yang mereka inginkan, karena sudah mereka berdua rencanakan sejak awal. Tim Rias adalah boneka sekaligus mata tombak dalam semua permainan yang mereka jalankan. Hanya tekad dan ambisi Sekiryutei lah yang mampu menarik atensi seluruh ras iblis kepadanya, yang mungkin bahkan melebihi wibawa Maou itu sendiri.

Anggap saja Sekiryutei adalah maskot yang berperan penting sebagai penyangga mental dan pembakar semangaj juang seluruh pasukan Aliansi Injil. Keberadaannya sangat penting dalam perang yang akan datang tidak lama lagi. Apalagi potensi Sekiryutei sangat luar biasa dan masih bisa berkembang jauh lebih kuat dari saat ini.

Semua yang terjadi hari ini sudah cukup untuk memanipulasi pikiran para iblis muda itu. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja.

Walau sebesar apapun amarah dan keinginan Rias dan lainnya, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Belum saatnya. Kekuatan kelompok itu belum cukup, terlalu berharga untuk digunakan sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Rias." ucap Sirzech pada adiknya. "Ini adalah urusan orang dewasa, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tidak!"

"Rias, dengarkan kakakmu."

"Tapi..., Onii-sama. Aku... Aku tidak tahan lagi. Mereka semua tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Kau harus bisa menahan diri."

"Ta..."

Kalimat Rias dipotong oleh suara laki-laki dari kubu seberang.

"Heeiiii, mau mencoba sesuatu, _ttebayou_?" Naruto Uzumaki, si pengkhianat berjalan santai ke depan. Lalu berhenti setelah sepuluh langkah. Nampak kalau laki-laki bersurai pirang murah senyum itu ingin menantang seluruh kaum iblis sendirian.

Rizevim yang memandang punggung Naruto mengernyit heran, "Hoooi bocah, apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau ingin cepat pulang kan, Pak Tua? Tunggu saja disitu sebentar, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Haaaiyaah, terserahmu saja lah. Kalau bisa jangan pakai lama." ucap Rizevim sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Okke okeee." Naruto lalu menoleh sedikit pada istrinya, "Hime, tolong bersabar sebentar ya. Ada anak-anak yang harus kuberi pelajaran."

"Ha'i, Anata,"

Mungkin benar apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Ada anak-anak yang harus diajari sesuatu agar mengerti. Seluas-luasnya pengetahuan mereka, kenyataan di dunia jauh lebih luas lagi.

Kretak kretak...

Naruto melemaskan jari-jemarinya,

"Kuramaaaaa, kau tidak tidur kan?"

 **"Gh, baka gaki! Semaumu saja lah"**

Wuuusssshhhh!

lalu mengaktifkan mode bertarung, _Senjutsu Bijuu Mode_. Seluruh tubuhnya bersinar dan dipenuhi aura jingga. Ada jubah chakra yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya dengan ornamen garis-garis hitam. Kelopak matanya berwarna merah dengan iris mata membentuk pola (+).

Aura kekuatan yang dilepaskannya tidak main-main besarnya. Namun terasa tenang, tidak menekan maupun mengintimidasi orang disekitarnya malah membawa ketenangan dan perlindungan seakan ia adalah orang baik yang bersih dari dosa, padahal ia orang munafik yang baru saja berkhianat.

Benar-benar.

Kelakuan Naruto benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir oleh Rias dan peeragenya.

Setelah berkhianat, sekarang malah dengan sombongnya menantang bertarung.

Sirzech menutup mata sambil geleng-geleng. Ia masih memikirkan kondisi adiknya, tapi ia tahu seberapa keras kepala adiknya itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak mungkin menghalangi Rias lagi, jadi ia pasrah saja.

"Kauuu! Benar-benar menjijikkan!" Rias memandang Naruto penuh amarah. Tak ada hal lain selain keinginan melampiaskan amarahnya.

Rias mungkin sadar ada perbedaan jauh antara dirinya dan kelompoknya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sejauh apapun perbedaan itu, sama sekali tak terlihat karena hatinya telah dibutakan oleh amarah, dendam, dan kebencian.

Bagi Rias, sosok Naruto, serta Hinata dan Rizevim, adalah sosok yang sungguh-sungguh ingin ia lenyapkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau perlu Gaara dan seluruh orang Konoha juga sekalian.

Shhiiinggg!

Xenovia dan Kiba menghunuskan pedang terkuat masing-masing. Ex-Durandal dan Pedang Suci Iblis.

Menoleh pada Raja mereka seperti minta ijin yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Rias.

Swiiiffft!

Kiba dan Xenovia meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kiba di sebelah kiri sedangkan Xenovia di sebelah kanan. Menyerang dari depan dengan tebasan pedang horisontal ke arah perut Naruto.

Naruto tampak berdiam diri, tak menghindar atau melakukan manuver apapun meski ia diserang oleh dua bidak knight terbaik sekaligus. Salah satunya bahkan bergerak dengan kecepatan dewa. Naruto menyeringai tipis manakala moment singkat sesaat sebelum tebasan pedang mengenainya.

Buummpp!

"Ha!?"

Xenovia shock. Ex-Durandal yang ia tebaskan seraya melepaskan aura suci dalam jumlah besar ditahan hanya dengan jari telunjuk oleh Narut0.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Di sebelah kiri, Pedang Suci Iblis juga ditahan dengan satu jari.

Naruto yang tak mundur dari posisinya, tersenyum arogan memandang remeh ke bawah pada kedua budak Rias yang memasang kuda-kuda lebih rendah dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua penuh dengan kekurangan! Terlalu bergantung pada pedang saja, tak akan pernah bisa menggoresku. Hanya karena di tangan kalian ada pedang suci hebat dan legendaris, tak serta merta membuat kalian kuat. Kekuatan sebuah senjata, hanya akan muncul secara nyata saat penggunanya benar-benar kuat baik tekad, keinginan, maupun fisiknya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Kau orang tidak tahu diri!"

Kiba dan Xenovia yang meledak karena amarah, mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Kalian yang tidak tahu diri!"

Naruto menjepit bilah pedang yang tertahan di jari telunjuk menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan...

Krakk kraakk.

Pyyaaarrrr.

Kedua pedang itu patah di saat bersamaan.

Kiba dan Xenovia menganga saking terkejutnya.

Momen itu dimanfaatkan Naruto membuat dua lengan chakra dari bahunya lalu menggencet kedua iblis itu ke tanah.

Dhuuuaaarr...!

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, lengan chakra berwarna jingga dari bahu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Xenovia dan Kiba yang tak sadarkan diri dengan menjepit kepalanya saja, seolah memegang bungkus permen.

"Nih, Rias. Kukembalikan budakmu."

Buurrgghh.

Tubuh Kiba dan Xenovia mendarat persis di depan ujung kaki Rias. Membuat amarah Rias makin memuncak.

Asia langsung memberikan pertolongan dengan sihir penyembuh.

Lalu dari arah atas.

Koneko menukik dengan tangan terkepal.

grep.

Naruto menangkap tinju Koneko yang menyasar kepalanya menggunakan tangan kiri tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

"Serangan yang bagus, Koneko-chan! Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, aku bisa merasakan arah datangnya bahaya tanpa perlu melihat?"

Koneko menjatuhkan diri tidak jauh di depan Naruto, lalu menolakkan kakinya untuk menyerang dari depan dengan tinju yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Grepp...

"Tinjumu sudah lebih kuat dari saat ini, tapi masih belum cukup tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kutambahkan dengan ini?"

Koneko melepaskan touki dalam bentuk api putih. Itu api putih pemurnian, yang akan memurnikan setiap eksistensi jahat tak peduli sekuat apapun itu.

Namun...

"Kenapa? Terkejut eh?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Koneko menganga.

"Yah, aku tahu apimu ini bisa memurnikan musuhmu. Tapi dalam mode ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya bahaya dari apimu, api yang memurnikan ini sama sekali tidak mempan padaku. Kau tahu apa artinya, Koneko-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Artinya aku bukan eksistensi jahat. Sesederhana itulah jawabannya."

Semua iblis yang mendengarnya benar-benar dibuat tak habis pikir. Musuh macam apa Naruto itu?

Pembohong, pengkhianat, melukai orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia munafik.

Tapi nyatanya, dalam diri Naruto tidak ada niat jahat sama sekali.

Apakah mungkin ada manusia yang telah mencapai tingkat spiritual tertinggi sehingga mampu mengendalikan hatinya agar selalu bersih? Yang mana hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan walaupun oleh seorang dewa.

Manusia macam apa Naruto itu?

"Ennggghhh!"

Koneko berontak berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

"Nee, Koneko-chan. Kau sudah bisa sepertiku kan? Sudah menguasai mode pertapa dan merasakan bahaya yang mengancam dirimu? Itu bagus, sangat berguna dalam pertarungan jarak dekat tapi masih ada kekurangannya."

"Eh, kekurangan apa?"

"Kemampuan itu menjadi tidak berguna kalau kau sudah tertangkap oleh musuhmu."

"Ha?"

"Seperti ini!"

Naruto menarik tangan Koneko sehingga tubuh kecil gadis itu kehilangan jarak dari dirinya. Lalu...

Buggg

"Guhha!"

Koneko muntah darah akibat Naruto yang menyarangkan pukulan keras penuh energi senjutsu di perutnya. Gadis itu pun jatuh terduduk.

Naruto membuat bunshin lalu menggendong gadis itu ala bridal untuk menjauh.

Koneko berusaha berontak, meronta-ronta dalam gendongan bunshin Naruto.

"Gh, a-apa maumu sebenarnya, N-naruto-senpai?" tanyanya sembari merintih kesakitan.

Naruto menjawabnya tanpa beban, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mengkhianati kalian _ttebayou_. Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak, aku merasa kau aneh. Maksudku... yaa jika kau dan Hinata-senpai memang musuh kami sejak awal, kenapa kau sampai repot-repot membantu kami sampai sejauh ini huh? Kauuu... K-kau menyakiti hatiku tahu."

Koneko mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dalam hatinya saat ini. Sungguh, ia masih belum bisa menerima semua yang terjadi.

Berhenti berontak, Koneko menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di dada bunshin Naruto.

"Maaf."

Sedangkan Naruto asli, "Jadi sekarang siapa lagi?" tanyanya lantang pada para iblis.

Rossweisse langsung merespon. Dia terbang rendah, dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, langsung membuat lingkaran sihir untuk melepaskan serangan massal berbagai macam atribut alam.

Peluru-peluru sihir menghujani Naruto seolah tanpa henti selama satu menit.

Saat serangan berhenti dan asap-asap hasil ledakan tersapu angin, terlihatlah Naruto yang tak sedikitpun beranjak dari posisinya bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Laki-laki itu, dilindungi oleh kubah chakra berwarna jingga yang berbentuk kepala rubah.

"Rasakan ini! Raikou"

Flasshh.

Rumblerumblerumblerumlerumble.

Dhuuuuaaaarrrr!

Halilintar suci berwujud naga panjang yang sangat besar turun dari langit beserta suara menggelegar lalu menghantam Naruto di tanah. Akeno melakukannya dari udara, persis di bawah gumpalan awan-awan hitam yang ia kumpulkan.

Masih belum berhasil, Naruto tetap berdiri tenang di dalam lindungan kubah chakra kepala rubah.

Kesempatan beberapa saat sejak serangan Rossweisse hingga Akeno, ternyata Rias pergunakan untuk menyiapkan serangan terkuat yang ia miliki.

Rias menciptakan bola hitam besar di atas tubuhnya, memiliki aura crimson yang berputar mengelilinginya. Jurus Bintang Pemusnah yang dimodifikasi dari _Power of Destruction_. Bola itu memiliki kekuatan penarik atau gravitasi yang luar biasa, dan akan membawa kehancuran massal yang melenyapkan semua dan tidak memiliki atribut apapun atau kelemahan.

Setelah siap, bola itu Rias lemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Akankah berhasil? Mungkin iya karena perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai tertarik ke depan akibat kuatnya gaya gravitasi dari serangan Rias.

Tapi...

Naruto terkekeh.

"Chibaku Tensei kah?"

lalu menggeleng.

"Bodoh! Dengar, aku pernah menghancurkan teknik seperti itu yang jauh lebih kuat saat masih di duniaku dahulu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangan dibuka mengarah ke depan. Dari mulut kepala rubah kyubi yang menganga, terbentuk bola hitam seukuran bola voli di depannya.

 **Bijuudama**

Bola hitam Naruto lepaskan, tak perlu di tembak karena tertarik sendiri oleh gravitasi Bintang Pemusnah milik Rias. Tarikan gravitasi membuat serangan Naruto langsung sampai pada intinya.

Seketika itu, bola hitam Rias menjadi tidak stabil, aura crimsonnya bergejolak dan bentuknya menjadi tidak karuan, hingga akhirnya...

Kaboooommmm!

hancur dan meledak sebelum merusak apapun.

"Tidak mungkin!" Rias berteriak dengan kepala menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan. Apa yang ia lihat terasa sangat mustahil. Serangan terbaiknya, disapu bersih dengan begitu mudah oleh Naruto.

Naruto tertawa remeh, "Khuh, benar-benar ciri khas kelompokmu, Rias-ojousama. Serangan jarak jauh berskala besar dan berdamage tinggi. Saranku, sebaiknya kau buat serangan kalian dengan cara lebih efektif agar tidak disapu oleh lawan, ttebayou."

Pewaris tahta keluarga Gremory jatuh terlutut di tanah.

Mengesampingkan trauma yang di alami Rajanya, Gasper yang dipenuhi amarah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki.

Ia menggunakan Sacred Gearnya, Forbidden Invade Balor The Beast dan bertransformasi menjadi makhluk raksasa berwarna hitam. Dia pun memanggil monster-monster lain seperti dirinya, ada berpuluh-puluh dan mulai bergerak ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang, "Iniiiii lagi? Tidak adakah yang lebih baik, atau hal baru?" katanya sambil menggeleng.

Dia berteriak, "Kuramaaaaa!"

 **"Berisik, Gaki! Kau mengangguku!"**

"Oh ayolaaah, jangan keseringan marah."

 **"Gh!"**

"Tuh lihat, makhluk-makhluk hitam itu berani menggangguku, huhuuuuuu."

Naruto bertingkah seperti anak manja yang mengadu-ngadu kepada ibunya karena dijahili anak lain. Untung saja hal ini hanya terjadi di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, jika tidak, pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Kembali ke kenyataan, kubah chakra berbentuk kepala kyubi yang melindungi Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu mengaum kencang.

"GRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Tanpa di komando, semua monster hitam ciptaan Gasper mundur perlahan karena ketakutan.

Tentu saja karena Kurama menunjukkan superioritasnya sebagai bijuu terkuat.

Gasper, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yah, butuh lebih dari itu untuk menakut-nakutiku, Gasper-kun. Hahahaaaa."

Eksistensi Naruto benar-benar di luar nalar kelompok Rias.

Bayangkan saja, tanpa melangkahkan kaki secentipun, hanya berdiri di tempat saja, tapi sanggup mementalkan semua serangan terkuat setiap iblis dari kelompok Rias dengan begitu mudah.

Ah, belum semua. Masih ada sekiryutei yang belum bergerak menyerang.

Sekarang adalah giliran Issei. Ia sudah menumpuk semua amarah dan kebenciannya melihat teman-temannya dibuat tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto sendirian.

"Kau! Sungguh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar hidup-hidup dari sini."

"Gh, jangan omong kosong, Issei. Ayoo kemari, tunjukkan padaku kalau perkataanmu itu benar."

Issei mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Ia sudah memakai Armor Cardinal Crimson promosi True-Queen sejak tadi.

 **Star Sonic Booster**

Issei melesat dengan kecepatan super.

Saat sampai di depan kubah chakra Naruto, dia mengaktifkan kemampuan Ddraig.

 **Penetrate**

Issei berhasil menembus pelindung chakra jingga tanpa hambatan. Kemampuan Penetrate tidak hanya bisa diaplikasiakn pada tembakan sihir, tapi juga pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sekiryutei terus mengembangkan potensinya begitu cepat.

 **Solid Impact Booster**

Mode diubah ke serangan fisik, armornya menebal, lalu melakukan...

BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost

Kekuatan naga yang sangat besar dan di gandakan berkali-kali lalu di alirkan ke tangan kiri.

"Mati kau, Bedebah!"

Dalam gerakan slow motion, kepalan tinju Issei sudah hampir mengenai wajah Naruto.

Sedikit lagi.

Kurang dari 5 centimeter lagi.

Jika Naruto terkena, bukan tidak mungkin Naruto akan terluka parah.

Namun...

Naruto mengulas senyum simpul.

Zwiifftt.

Issei kehilangan targetnya seketika, sesaat sebelum tinjunya mengenai wajah orang itu. Ia sangat terkejut.

Hiraishin kah? atau Langkah Kilat?

Yang manapun sama saja.

Dimana Naruto sekarang?

Issei mencari-cari keberadaan orang itu, namun sebelum sempat menemukannya, punggungnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Armor di bagian itu berlubang seakan baru saja dihantam batu meteor.

Dhuuaaarrr!

Tubuh Issei terbenam di tanah.

Naruto menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan, "Huuuuaaah. Nyaris saja aku kena, ttebayou." ia medesahkan nafas panjang, berdiri dengan kaki yang belum dia angkat dari punggung Issei setelah meberikan tendangan keras dari belakang.

"Kh-khuh, ohhok!" Issei muntah darah.

"Yah, aku sadar tadi itu sangat berbahaya. Kemampuan Penetrate milik Ddraig itu sangat merepotkan, pertahanan apapun yang kubuat pasti tidak berguna. Tapi... tapi itu bukan masalah. Kalau aku tak bisa bertahan, maka aku hanya harus lari lebih cepat darimu, iya kan? Dengan begitu, seranganmu tidak akan pernah sampai padaku. Atau sekalian saja aku membuat serangan balik seperti tadi. Ghahahahaaaa."

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Duuuaakkk.

Naruto menendang Issei, dikembalikan ke arah teman-temannya.

Kini, Shinobi nomor 1 satu di Konoha menatap seluruh iblis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih ada yang berani kami pergi dari sini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilayangkan khusunya kepada Sirzech, Maou nomor satu yang memerintah Underwolrd.

Sirzech memang sangat menyangkan kondisi kelompok adiknya. Dirinya saja bertarung imbang dengan Naruto, bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang baru saja memulai debut bisa mengalahkan manusia pirang itu?

Tapi kesampingkan itu, harga dirinya sebagai Maou tidak akan membiarkan Sirzech mengatakan rasahianya. Karena kalau diketahui banyak orang, itu hanya akan melemahkan mental seluruh pasukan iblis. Ia tidak menginginkannya.

Jadi...

Sirzech maju sepuluh langkah agar orang-orang dibelakangnya tetap aman. Dirinya lah yang akan turun tangan langsung kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Hooo, jadi kau selanjutnya, Lucifer-sama?"

Sang Maou Lucifer meningkatkan output kekuatan iblisnya secara signifikan hingga maksimum. Gelombang Power of Destruction memancar kuat, dan tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi aura merah. Selama proses itu, tanah diseluruh penjuru Kota Auros berguncang keras. Retakan-retakan kecil mulai timbul di tempat dia berdiri, semakin besar lalu terangkat. Setiap bongkahannya yang terbang dalam radius beberapa meter dari Sirzech musnah tanpa menyisakan debu secuilpun. Aura berwarna crimson yang menyelimuti Sirzech semakin pekat.

Goncangan berhenti sehingga menciptakan kesunyian. Yang ada didepan mata adalah Power of Destruction dalam wujud _human-form_.

Bentuk terkuat _Power of Destruction_ adalah Sirzech sendiri, teknik yang diberi nama **Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction**.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Naruto. Dia menaikkan level kekuatannya hingga menyamai Sirzech.

Dalam alam bawah sadar, Naruto memanggil kesembilan bijuu yang mendiami tubuhnya.

Tapi mereka hanya memberi kekuatan tanpa menghiraukan. Membuat Naruto rada jengkel.

 **"Cepat selesaikan ya, bocah!"**

Hooo, nampaknya hanya satu bijuu yang merespon baik. Itu Gyuki si Ekor Delapan.

"Pasti."

Di luar, Naruto telah memasuki _Senjutsu Rikudou Mode_. Sembilan buah Godoudama melayang di belakang punggungnya.

Apa perlu sekalian menggunakan _The Truth Seeking Armor_?

Naruto berpikir itu tidak perlu karena ia tidak ingin bertarung melawan Sirzech saat ini.

"Lucifer-sama. Kuharap kau memutuskan dengan bijak langkahmu selanjutnya. Tapi kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Naruto terbang cukup tinggi di udara lalu menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke langit.

 **Senpou: Chou Oodama Dai Rasenringu**

Perlahan kumpulan gelembung-gelembung energi bergabung menjadi satu membentuk bola hitam di atas awan. Bola hitam dengan outline ungu itu berputar cepat hingga menimbulkan suara bising. Masih belum cukup, perlahan muncul tambahan beberapa buah cincin putih yang berlapis-lapis dan mengelilinginya. Cincin yang berputar cepat sehingga menciptakan suara dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga.

Sirzech diam menatap itu.

Ukuran bola hitam terus membesar hingga sekarang ukurannya sepuluh kali lebih besar dari stadion sepak bola. Tubuh Naruto tampak sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan bola hitam raksasa yang dia buat dilangit. Selain itu, petir-petir hitam serta jilatan api berwarna ungu diseluruh permukaan bola menciptakan kesan yang sangat mengerikan. Cincin putih berlapis-lapis tak henti-hentinya membuat suara keras yang mengoncangkan daratan.

Itu adalah kekuatan penuh Naruto. Jika ia benar-benar menjatuhkan jutsunya ke tanah, pasti kota Auros dan seluruh wilayah territori Keluarga Iblis Archduke Agares akan lenyap tanpa sisa. Padahal luas wilayahnya lebih luas dari Negara Jepang di bumi.

Ini sangat mengerikan.

Hampir semua pasukan iblis di belakang Sirzech kesulitan menegakkan badannya saking ketakutan. Beberapa yang masih sanggup bertahan, yang cukup kuat, masih tetap dibuat berkeringat dingin karenanya.

Di tengah suasana mencekam itu, Rizevim tiba-tiba tertarik untuk ikut bermain.

"Whoooaaaa, sunggung menarik. Tak kusangka kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatan sebesar itu, bocah."

"Baru tahu kau kheh?" sahut Naruto dari udara.

"Yah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Hanya saja aku penasaran jika aku menambahkan sesuatu."

"Hmmm?"

Rizevim mengusap-usap rambut Lilith alias Ophis yang sudah rusak, lalu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kecil perwujudan Naga Ketidakbatasan itu.

"Horraaaa, Lilith-chan yang imut. Ayooo, tambahkan ular-ularmu kedalam bola hitam yang ada dilangit sana. Tambahkan saja sebanyak yang kau bisa."

"Pe-rin-tah-mu... Adalah tu-tuju-an hi-dup-ku, Ri-Rizevim-sama."

Kata per kata meluncur seperti suara kaset rusak dari mulut gadis kecil yang dipanggil Lilith. Sunyi dan tak ada ekspresi sama sekali namun sarat akan kekuatan.

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dari sana keluarlah beberapa ular-ular hitam kecil yang membawa kekuatan luar biasa. Semua ular itu meluncur ke langit dan bergabung dengan bola pemusnah yang Naruto ciptakan.

Akibatnya, bola itu berkedut hebat. Berdetak seperti hidup. Kemudian massa dan volumenya meningkat tajam hingga puluhan kali lipat semula. Seluruh langit Auros hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi gelapnya bola hitam di langit.

Tak terbayangkan sedikitpun, kekuatan pemusnah macam apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

Mungkin masih ada satu kalimat yang bisa sedikit mendeskripsikannya.

Jika bola itu jatuh, seluruh Dunia Bawah, Underworld beserta Grigori yang luasnya sepuluh kali lebih luas dari permukaan bumi tempat manusia tinggal, akan musnah tanpa sisa. Ras iblis akan lenyap selamanya.

Pengecualian untuk Maou dan beberapa iblis kuat yang mungkin sempat kabur dan menyelamatkan diri, tetapi bagaimana dengan ratusan ribu sisanya? Mati dibiarkan begitu saja?

Sirzech masih bisa berpikir jernih, mau tidak mau dia harus menurunkan kekuatannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan membiarkan rasnya dihancurkan terlebih dahulu sebelum rencana besar Imperium of Bible benar-benar di mulai. Dan Sirzech merasa, tak akan ada satupun dari rekan-rekan dan bawahannya yang meragukan keputusannya ini.

"Keputusan yang tepat."

Naruto turun kembali ke sisi Hinata. Bersama Rizevim dan lainnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup menunjukkan superioritasnya di hadapan publik. Lagipula, pulang dengan tanpa pertarungan lebih baik baginya.

Jutsu Naruto yang diperkuat oleh Dewi Naga Ophis itupun lenyap seakan itu hanyalah imajinasi yang dihempas kenyataan, padahal beberapa saat lalu hal mengerikan itu benar-benar nyata.

Naruto kembali ke wujud normal sebagai manusia. Ular-ular yang dilepaskan Ophis tadipun kembali ke tubuh pemiliknya. Ophis juga dalam kondisi normal.

Itu semua sudah cukup.

Bagi Sirzech dan yang lain pun, rasanya hari ini sudah berakhir. Mungkin mereka merasa kalah, tapi selanjutnya mereka akan membalas perbuatan Rizevim, Naruto, dan Hinata.

Membalas mereka,

Itu pasti.

Sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta tiba-tiba di langit. Robekan yang sangat lebar sehingga bisa dilewati oleh naga sebesar Great Red sekalipun.

Rizevim, Naruto, Hinata, Lilith, Crom Cruach, Laddon, dan Aži Dahāka. Perlahan mengudara terbang menuju robekan dimensi. Saatnya mereka pergi.

Rizevim yang memimpin, "Ya sudah, kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini. Di pertemuan selanjutnya, ayoo kita betarung sampai mati. Okeh."

Tak ada satupun iblis yang menyahut, bahkan jika itu pemimpin mereka.

Sirzech tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan.

Tapi tampaknya masih ada satu orang yang masih tak bisa menerima.

Issei dengan tubuh luka-luka bangkit berdiri, dia mengarahkan moncong meriam di punggungnya untuk menembakkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya kepada Rizevim dkk sebelum hilang.

Ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil. Naruto sungguh memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar. Tetapi Issei tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi sebelum dirinya bisa berbuat sesuatu. Setidaknya ia ingin meninggalkan bekas walau sedikit.

"Huh? Ap-apa ini? Bagaimana bisa?"

Issei dibuat kebingungan. Tembakan telah siap namun ia tak bisa mengunci targetnya. Dia melihat jelas Rizevim yang tertawa mengejek, tetapi kenapa meriamnya tidak bisa mengunci target. Semua musuhnya ada tetapi seperti tidak ada pada saat bersamaan.

Selama waktu itu, akhirnya Rizevim dan lainnya benar-benar pergi.

Sesaat sebelum robekan dimensi tertutup kembali, Rizevim yang hanya tampak terlihat wajahnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Kuharap kalian masih hidup sampai saat itu tiba."

Sreeetttttttt.

Lenyap, Rizevim benar-benar telah pergi, bersama para naga jahat, Ophis, serta Naruto dan Hinata.

Issei kehilangan kesempatannya. Ia tidak bisa mengunci target karena kemampuan Penetrate untuk menembus penghalang agar serangannya langsung mengenai target menjadi kacau. Dengan kemampuan Penetrate, malah tak ada yang terlihat, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia menembakkan serangan langsung kalau targetnya tidak ada?

"Tak perlu heran, Issei. Yang tadi terjadi karena kemampuan barumu sama sekali tak berguna di mata Hinata."

Serafall memecah keheningan setelah cukup lama mereka semua terdiam sejak Rizevim pergi.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu, Serafall?" tanya Azazel.

Setelah beberapa saat, sementara para pasukan diperintahkan oleh Ajuka untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pertarungan di Kota Auros melawan Fraksi Maou Lama dan pasukan naga jahat, para petinggi dan orang-orang penting mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sebentar saja untuk mendengar apa yang Serafall ketahui.

Semua peerage Sona Sitri yang tersisa, Saji dan yang lainnya, kini telah di karantina oleh petinggi. Mereka dikurung sampai batas waktu yang belum di tentukan. Akan ada introgasi lanjutan pada mereka, namun nampaknya itu hanya akan sia-sia karena mereka mungkin tak tahu apa-apa. Kunci informasi ada pada Sona dan Tsubaki yang tak sadarkan diri dengan ingatan yang terkunci rapat.

Mereka semua masih belum beranjak dari tempat semula.

Serafall memulai kisah singkatnya, "Waktu itu, saat insiden penculikan Yasaka-himesama di Kyoto aku bertarung mati-matian melawan Hinata. Dan... aku kalah telak."

"Huh?" banyak orang terperangah tidak percaya.

Ajuka akhirnya mengakui sesuatu, "Ya, aku juga pernah bertarung melawan wanita itu. Dia berhasil memojokkanku."

Ini sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. Dua orang Maou tak berkutik melawan seorang gadis manusia.

Serafall melanjutkan, "Wanita itu, jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu setelah ia memutuskannya. Suaminya itu mungkin sangat kuat, tapi Hinata benar-benar makhluk yang tak bisa diterima akal sehat."

"Maksudmu?" Falbium dibuat penasaran. Pun dengan iblis-iblis muda macam Sairaorg dan Rias yang masih ada di sana.

"Dia tidak seperti kita semua. Kalau kita terbatas sebagai makhluk tiga dimensi, maka Hinata bisa naik level menjadi makhluk empat dimensi sementara saat ia mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya. Sekuat-kuatnya makhluk tiga dimensi, tak akan pernah mencapai posisi yang sama dengan makhluk empat dimensi."

Semuanya mendengarkan seksama, penjelasan dan teori yang Serafall katakan terdengar seperti cerita sains-fiksi yang menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Makhluk empat dimensi tidak terikat dengan dimensi ruang fisik. Itulah sebabnya, Issei-kun tidak bisa menargetkan Hinata sebagai sasaran tembak. Yah, pakai logika saja, tidak mungkin sesuatu yang tak terikat dimensi ruang fisik bisa di targetkan selayaknya sebuah benda, iya kan?"

Issei menyaadari sekarang, ternyata kekuatan Penetrate yang baru saja ia keluarkan hari ini, yang bahkan mampu memojokkan Rizevim, dipatahkan dua kali dengan mudah oleh sepasang suami istri itu. Naruto dengan kecepatannya, dan Hinata dengan esensi kehidupannya sebagai makhluk empat dimensi.

"Apa dia sama dengan Alucard?" tanya Issei.

Serafall menggeleng. "Tidak. Meski Hinata menjadi makhluk empat dimensi hanya sementara, tapi ia menjadi eksistensi yang sempurna. Tidak seperti Alucard yang eksistensi keberadaannya cacat sehingga tidak bisa menyentuh benang takdir dunia nyata. Kesempurnaan itu lah yang membuaku tak berdaya didepannya."

"Apa kau tahu kemampuan terbaiknya, Serafall?"

Maou Leviathan langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Ajuka Beelzebub. " _The Time Extra_. Kemampuan untuk memanipulasi dimensi keempat, yaitu waktu. Kemampuannya sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan dengan _Time Freeze_ dari Sacred Gear Gasper-kun ataupun kemampuan khusus Keluarga Agares. Kemampuan itu memberikan penggunanya waktu tambahan untuk dirinya sendiri dan melepaskan diri dari jerat waktu universal."

"..."

Semua masih belum terlalu mengerti penjelasan Serafall.

"Wanita itu, sederhananya memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau saat orang lain tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seperti hanya dia sendirian yang terjaga saat seluruh makhluk di dunia sedang tertidur. Seolah-olah dia mampu melihat waktu dunia ini berhenti secara universal."

Ajuka mengangguk. Dia mengerti sekarang, serangan telak yang ia terima hingga membuatnya muntah darah saat pertarungannya dengan Hinata, dikarenakan wanita itu menyerangnya dengan teknik _Time Extra_. Ibaratnya dia sedang tidur ketika ada orang yang meninju perutnya, lalu saat terbangun dirinya sudah luka parah.

Tapi nyatanya Ajuka malah semakin bersemangat. Informasi ini sudah cukup.

"Jika nanti bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

Semuanya menatap Ajuka. Ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka mempercayakan hal ini pada Maou jenius itu.

Mulai saat ini bagi para iblis, sosok Naruto dan Hinata dianggap sebagai sepasang sosok paling fenomenal, dan mungkin akan melampaui ketenaran Rizevim itu sendiri. Mereka berdua lah yang menjadi titik pusat semua rentetan kejadian hari ini.

"Nah, Serafall. Apa kau mengetahui apa tujuan sebenarnya Hinata dan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan barusan keluar dari mulut Sirzech.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi maaf kalau baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya."

Yang lain mengerti. Itu karena Serafall sangat menyayangi Sona.

"Jadi apa tujuan mereka berdua? Keterlibatan mereka dengan Rizevim pasti bukan untuk Trihexa. Itu bukan tujuan akhir mereka kan?"

Serafall menatap semua orang bergantian, "Memang benar. Tujuan akhir mereka adalah menjadi entitas tertinggi, Makhluk Lima Dimensi."

Apa!?

Makhluk lima dimensi?

Apa lagi sekarang?

.

.

.

 **-Penghianat yang sebenarnya, Emperor Bellial-**

"Uhyahyahyahyaaaa. Berkat kau, kita berhasil mendapat memperoleh seluruh kota langit di tangan kita."

"Bagi para Iblis, nama "Lucifer" itu mutlak."

"Jika ada yang memiliki pikiran tajam di antara mereka, maka mereka pasti sudah menyadari kalau ada seorang penghianat diantara para Iblis yang terlibat didalam kejadian kali ini. Tapi ini benar-benar sebuah cerita yang sangat menggelikan. Seorang penghianat yang tidak lain adalah seorang pemain yang sangat populer sekali, "Emperor" Belial! Bwahahahaaaaaa."

"Saya, sesungguhnya hanya ingin mengabulkan keinginan Rajaku, Lucifer yang sebenarnya."

"Hmm, bagus-bagus. Aku suka orang sepertimu." Rizevim mengalihkan matanya pada dua sosok orang lain yang kini ada bersama mereka.

"Hei, kalian. Semakin kesini aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kalian inginkan."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut si pirang, dia balas menatap dengan raut muka jengkel. "Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Pak Tua."

"Ya, sudah. Hanya saja kupikir kalian berdua orang yang setia, tapi nyatanya bisa berkhianat dan berbuat keji seperti kemarin."

"Tutup mulutmu kalau kau masih ingin hidup, brengsek!" ancam Naruto. Rupanya dia benar-benar marah.

"Yayayaaaaa." Rizevim menangguk dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia kesal.

Tepukan di bahu pria itu datang bersamaan dengan suara lembut, "Tenanglah, Anata. Ini yang terbaik, tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Kita berdua bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri dari sini."

"Yah, Arigatou, Hime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Tolong jangan ada yang berkomentar kenapa baru sekarang bisa update. Hampir dua minggu yaa. Kalau penasaran, perkirakan aja sendiri. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf membuat kalian agak lama menunggu. Sampai-sampai kolom review mulai jadi tempat keributan. Hihiii.

Okeh, karena banyak yang ngebet pengen minta update, yaaa sudah aku cukupkan sampai disini saja dulu untuk chapter ini. Segini saja yang di update. Padahal niatku awalnya chapter ini sampai scene untuk Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya serta tentang pengumuman Panglima Perang Persekutuan, tapi itu kupotong untuk chapter depan saja. Jadi sabarlah sedikit lagi.

Chapter depan aku beri judul, ' _ **Pengumuman Perang**_ '

Tentang Olympus, Norse, Mitology Hindu-Buddha, kumunculkan semua di chapter depan. So, tunggu ya. Semoga ga lama.

Sebelum itu, aku ada pertanyaan. Apa kalian bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Naruto dan Hinata membelokkan jalur sejauh ini?

Ulasan Review:

Tentang terbongkarnya identitas asli NaruHina, udah ga perlu dipermasalahkan. Ada yang bilang kecepetan, tapi kurasa ini masuk belakangan loh. Kan dari dulu-dulu kalian minta NaruHina unjuk gigi di depan semua orang. Dan di chapter 72 inilah saatnya.

Loh Tsubaki terkejut? Ya jelas lah terkejut, dia dikhianati. Dia beneran terkejut, ga pura-pura. Sona pun sama sebenarnya. Kejadian chapter 72 ini tidak ada dalam rencana besar tim 7 orang. Konsekuensinya, Tim 7 orang pencegah runtuhnya sistem Multiuniverse, mungkin akan bubar. Hahahaaaaa.

Kota Kuoh kah? Entahlah, aku belum pernah cek di peta Jepang. Mungkin bener itu kota fiksi.

Kalau bagian drama yang ngefeel, emang bener sih aku bukan author yang kompeten dalam hal itu. Jadi yaa seadanya saja.

Urusan Sai gimana dia mokad, emmm kasih tahu ga yaa? Bisa saja dia sudah selesai, bisa saja masih ada.

Yang merasa ga enak tentang Hinata, tuh dia dibicarain lagi oleh Serafall. Sebagai orang yang paling diwaspadai.

Gedo Mazou kah? Lihat saja nanti, hihiiii.

Alucard beneran bahaya kok, nanti juga ketahuan.

Yang ngebicarain Sasuke, ga mungkin lah dia tiba-tiba nongol di chapter ini. Enggak ada urusan woy, hahaaa. Perang yaa perang, urusan Rizevim dan Trihexa lain lagi ceritanya.

Jadi yang menunggu peran Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan lainnya. Arc selanjutnya mereka dapat peran besar-besaran.

Rizevim punya Sacred Gear karena dia iblis berdarah setengah. Ayahnya Maou Lucifer pertama dan ibunya bernama Lilith yang aslinya adalah manusia. Lilith, menurut salah satu versi menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah istri Adam si manusia pertama di Surga/Eden sebelum dilemparkan ke Bumi. Sehingga karena Rizevim punya darah manusia, dia bisa punya Sacred Gear.

Kankuro? Entar pikirin lagi kok.

Vali and Team? Chap depan deh muncul lagi.

Kloning Malaikat? Munculin chap depan juga deh.

Kemampuan baru Issei, Penetrate, walau hebat, nyatanya secara hukum fisika masih belum sanggup memecahkan kemampuan Tenseigan sejati milik Hinata. Bahkan melawan Naruto aja masih belum cukup.

Terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan. Tentang komposisi kekuatan setiap kubu aku simpan kok. Jadi pas ngeluarin, sebisanya aku buat logic.

Oh iya, Ophis mengatakan itu di chapter 40 klo ga salah. Wokeh, di chapter ini kelihatan kan seberapa kuat Naruto dan Hinata. Nah, bayangin aja sendiri bagaimana kalau mereka berdua gabungin kekuatan. Tapi hei, di atas ada sedikit kuperlihatkan bagaimana mengerikannya jika Ophis memberikan kekuatannya pada Naruto. Mengerikan kan? Huuuaaaaaaa...

Tenang aja deh buat reviewer anonym. Draf yang kususun sudah memuat jalan peperangan selogic mungkin kok. Jadi ga perlu kau mengkhawatirkan jalan cerita FF ini kedepannya.

Ada dua Uroboros Dragon? Emang iya, coba deh pikirin lagi! Hihiii.

Whaaaa, ada lagi yang coba nebak kelemahan _Time Extra_ , bener sih tapi jawaban itu berlaku umum. Maksudku, semua teknik punya batasan penggunaan kan, ada cooldown, isi ulang energi dulu, dan macam-macam batasan lain lah. Tidak hanya _Time Extra_ saja. Yang aku mau, tebak bagaimana cara mematahkan kemampuan Hinata itu hingga menjadi tidak berarti.

Raiton Rasengan? Bentar, aku belum bisa bayangin bentuk dan dampak kerusakannya.

65 chapter dalam 4 hari? Kau mendekam dikamar seharian huh? Gileeee. ckckckck

Gimana kelanjutan Rating Game? Chap depan kujawab.

Jutsu Hinata? Dia emang bisa mindahin apa aja kan? Udah aku terangkan sejak awal. Jadi mindahin atom, molekul, atau sel, tetap bisa kok. Tapi, makasih udah ngingetin.

Oh ya, kasih selamat dong. Fanfic ini sudah lebih dari setengah juta kata, wkwkwkwk.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 30 Maret 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _Mulai saat ini bagi para iblis, sosok Naruto dan Hinata dianggap sebagai sepasang sosok paling fenomenal, dan mungkin akan melampaui ketenaran Rizevim itu sendiri. Mereka berdua lah yang menjadi titik pusat semua rentetan kejadian hari ini._

 _"Nah, Serafall. Apa kau mengetahui apa tujuan sebenarnya Hinata dan Naruto?"_

 _Pertanyaan barusan keluar dari mulut Sirzech._

 _"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi maaf kalau baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya."_

 _Yang lain mengerti. Itu karena Serafall sangat menyayangi Sona._

 _"Jadi apa tujuan mereka berdua? Keterlibatan mereka dengan Rizevim pasti bukan untuk Trihexa. Itu bukan tujuan akhir mereka kan?"_

 _Serafall menatap semua orang bergantian, "Memang benar. Tujuan akhir mereka yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi entitas tertinggi, Makhluk Lima Dimensi."_

 _Apa!?_

 _Makhluk lima dimensi?_

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 73.** _ **Declaration War**_ **.**

 **-Underworld** **. Gremory's Territory, Lilith City-**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak insiden mengerikan yang menimpa kota Auros dan sekitarnya. Fraksi Iblis sangat dirugikan karena mereka harus rela kehilangan salah satu keajaiban dunia bawah, yakni Pulau Langit Agreas.

Semua rentetan kejadian tersebut tidak terlepas dari rencana matang yang dijalankan oleh pemimpin Khaos Brigade saat ini, Rizevim Livan Lucifer dari kelompok Qlippoth, kecolongan pihak Fraksi Iblis akan adanya dua orang penyusup yang berhasil masuk terlalu dalam, serta adanya duri didalam daging, sekelompok pengkhianat yang sampai sekarang masih belum berhasil diidentifikasi.

Sampai saat ini bertempat di ibukota Territori Keluarga Gremory, Kota Lilith yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan Maou Sirzech Lucifer, sedang berlangsung Konferensi Luar Biasa Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Semua petinggi utama Fraksi Malaikat, Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, dan Fraksi Iblis, serta 15 orang delegasi yang merupakan perwakilan dari 15 mitologi minor yang masih eksis dan tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Konferensi Luar Biasa diselenggarakan sebagai respon cepat untuk menindak lanjuti insiden teror oleh Khaos Brigade bertepatan dengan Rating Game pertandingan fase grup Tim Sairaorg Bael Vs Diodora Astaroth. Konferensi sudah memasuki hari kedua waktu Bumi atau dunia manusia.

Seluruh Fraksi yang tergabung dalam Aliansi sedang dalam darurat perang. Setiap Fraksi kini tengah memperkuat pertahanan wilayah masing-masing, serta meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap serangan yang mungkin akan datang. Kesatuan militer mereka sedang dalam kondisi siaga level S, berbagai senjata tempur dan logistik perang tengah dipersiapkan. Pelindung yang mengelilingi wilayah sudah diperkuat dan sistem pendeteksi dini serangan pun ditambahkan pada titik-titik rawan hingga jumlahnya tiga kali lipat kondisi biasa.

Golongan-golongan lain dari berbagai mitologi minor pun juga bereaksi dengan respon yang sama. Mempersiapkan kesatuan militer dan memperkuat pertahanan wilayah masing-masing.

Sekarang konferensi sudah sampai ke penghujung dan saatnya pembacaan keputusan. Pembacaan putusan hasil sidang tidak hanya untuk internal anggota konferensi saja tetapi dinyatakan secara terbuka dan disiarkan secara langsung kepada seluruh penduduk Underworld pada khususnya sebagai korban, dan kepada seluruh dunia pada umumnya yang mungkin juga merasakan ancaman dan teror ini.

Tapi sebelum itu, Sirzech selaku perwakilan dari Fraksi Iblis akan menyatakan kesaksiannya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Karena dia bersama Maou lainnya berada di tempat kejadian perkara selama serangan teroris berlangsung.

Sirzech menempati podium lalu mengaktifkan mic. Semua bola mata dan lensa kamera tertuju padanya. Penyampaian kesaksian ini akan dilaporkan ke seluruh dunia.

"Kepada hadirin Konferensi Luar Biasa, kepada semua penduduk Underworld, dan kepada seluruh eksistensi-eksistensi supranatural yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia. Sekarang saya, Sirzech Gremory sebagai Maou yang membawa gelar Lucifer, dengan ini sebagai orang yang berada ditempat kejadian akan menyampaikan laporan insiden serangan teror terhadap Turnamen Rating Game yang sedang diselenggarakan di wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Archduke Agares serta semua hal dan informasi lainnya yang berkaitan dengan serangan teror itu.

Pertama dan yang paling penting, Saya melaporkan bahwa Underworld telah kehilangan salah satu keajaibannya yang sangat berharga peninggalan Satan Lucifer yang pertama, yaitu Pulau Langit Agreas. Semua rentetan kejadian yang direncanakan secara sempurna sejak awal oleh pemimpin teroris, sengaja ditujukan untuk mencuri Pulau Langit Agreas.

Nama yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua serangan tersebut adalah musuh dari pihak oposisi pemerintahan Yondai Maou saat ini, Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang di masa lalu adalah pilar utama kekuatan Fraksi Old Satan pada _Underworld's Civil War_.

Eksistensinya muncul lagi ke dunia ini dengan satu tujuan, yaitu membangkitkan Trihexa [666] Sang Apocalypse Beast yang termaktub dalam kita Perjanjian Lama, untuk berbuat kerusakan dimana-mana dan menghancurkan seluruh dunia.

Dia dilaporkan telah mencuri Holy Grail atau Sacred Gear Longinus Sephiroth Graal dari salah satu vampire berdarah setengah keturunan bangsawan vampir Tepes saat berada di Rumania. Kemudian baru saja mencuri Pulau Langit Agreas. Yang mana keduanya mungkin sangat diperlukan dalam ritual kebangkitan binatang pengkiamat tersebut.

Bagaimanapun caranya, pergerakan Rizevim Livan Lucifer harus dihentikan.

Selain tentang dia, Saya juga akan memberikan kesaksian tentang nama-nama yang terlibat dalam aksi kejahatannya.

Crom Cruach, Laddon, dan Aži Dahāka, adalah tiga eksistensi Naga Jahat terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia. Mereka dibangkitkan oleh Rizevim dari alam kematian dengan Holy Grail yang telah dicurinya. Kemudian ada Ophis, Sang Ketidakbatasan Uroboros Dragon God, yang entah bagaimana caranya sangat tunduk terhadap Rizevim.

Belum ada informasi tentang bagaimana kronologis cerita Khaos Brigade yang mulanya diketahui dipimpin oleh Ophis dan sekarang tiba-tiba berganti pimpinan. Kemungkinan terbesar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer telah memanipulasi Ophis sedemikian rupa sehingga sejak awal dia lah yang memimpin Khaos Brigade sementara Ophis hanyalah maskot yang membawa nama besar Sang Ketidakbatasan.

Seluruh rangkaian insiden, termasuk serangan serdadu Fraksi Maou Lama dan Pasukan Naga Jahat diyakini adalah bagian dari rencananya untuk menciptakan kesempatan bagi dia mencuri Pulau Langit Agreas.

Kemudian yang ingin saya tekankan dalam kesaksian ini, aksi teror yang terjadi tidak hanya melibatkan masalah kalangan Iblis saja. Ya, kita bisa menganggap aksi Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah masalah internal dunia iblis sebagai kelanjutan _Civil War_ yang mungkin masih belum tuntas, walaupun aksinya itu juga membahayakan seluruh dunia.

Saya katakan sekali lagi bahwa serangan teror tidak hanya oleh Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan anak buahnya, akan tetapi ada keterlibatan orang dari luar. Ada dua orang yang terlibat dan identitasnya sudah diketahui. Nama mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata.

Menurut saya, keterlibatan itu adalah masalah baru yang harus segera ditindak lanjuti.

Mungkin masih segar dalam ingatan kalian semua tentang munculnya eksistensi baru saat dilangsungkannya pertemuan pemimpin Tiga Fraksi di Kota Kuoh, para manusia yang datang entah dari mana dan menamakan diri mereka... Konoha.

Pemimpin Konoha menyatakan bahwa tidak ingin terlibat masalah apapun dengan makhluk supranatural. Tetapi nyatanya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata yang benar-benar telah dipastikan kebenarannya berasal dari Konoha, telah melakukan penyusupan ke Underworld.

Kami sangat menyayangkan aksi mereka yang ternyata telah menyusup terlalu dalam, menjadikan diri mereka sebagai budak Evil Piece dari adik Maou Leviathan Sona Sitri, dan mencuri banyak informasi rahasia Aliansi. Mereka berdua juga diduga kuat berperan besar dalam rencana Rizevim Livan Lucifer mencuri Pulau Langit Agreas.

Setelah aksi penyusupan mereka terbongkar, belum berhenti sampai disana, mereka juga melukai banyak iblis. Termasuk diantaranya adik perempuanku, Rias Gremory dan budak-budaknya. Yang paling parah, mereka membuat Sona Sitri beserta Ratunya tak sadarkan diri dan koma hingga sekarang.

Itu adalah kejahatan berat karena berani menyerang anggota keluarga Maou.

Dan kejahatan mereka berdua yang paling berat adalah, mereka telah mengancam keselamatan seluruh tanah Underworld dan penduduknya. Aksi mereka ini disaksikan oleh seluruh iblis dan penduduk kota Auros dan mungkin dirasakan juga oleh semua orang. Mereka berdua menggunakan kekuatan Ophis untuk menciptakan serangan pemusnah yang hampir saja melenyapkan ras iblis.

Selain bekerjasama dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata diduga memiliki sebuah tujuan akhir dan menyimpan rencana besar yang disinyalir membahayakan seluruh dunia.

Demikian kesaksian saya sampaikan dengan sebenar-benarnya tanpa mengurangi dan melebih-lebihkan. Saya menjamin ucapan tersebut dengan mempertaruhkan gelar saya sebagai Maou Lucifer.

Kemudian yang terakhir sebelum mengakhiri pernyataan saya, sebagai Maou pemimpin Underworld atas nama seluruh penduduk iblis yang merasakan banyak sekali kerugian akibat insiden ini serta sebagai kakak dari salah satu korban luka, menyatakan perlawanan terhadap Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan organisasinya Khaos Brigade serta menuntut diadilinya dua orang dari Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata."

Setelah menyampaikan kesaksiannya, Sirzech mundur dari podium.

Sekarang adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Ketua Konferensi Luar Biasa menaiki podium, Michael Sang Tangan Kanan Tuhan yang memimpin Surga.

Mengingat Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dibentuk dengan tujuan perdamaian, sudah sewajarnya Michael didapuk menjadi juru bicara sekaligus ujung tombak persatuan Aliansi sebab nama baik Malaikat sebagai makhluk supranatural berhati baik, berbeda dengan Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang selalu dilabeli dengan konotasi jahat. Hal ini tentu saja untuk menarik simpati berbagai mitologi diluar Aliansi, menarik kepercayaan bahwa Aliansi memang dibentuk dengan tujuan damai.

Michael memasang wajah ramah namun sarat ketegasan, dia menatap satu persatu hadirin di dalam ruang konferensi. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada salah satu kamera yang menyiarkan putusan sidang hasil konferensi secara live.

"Salam damai bagi semuanya dan semoga kita selalu dalam lindungan-nya. Baiklah, saya sebagai Ketua Konferensi Luar Biasa yang diselenggarakan untuk menindak lanjuti insiden teror sekaligus kudeta terhadap pemerintahan Yondai Maou Underworld, serta kasus pencurian Holy Grail dan Pulau Langit Agreas oleh organisasi Khaos Brigade, dengan ini akan membacakan surat keputusan hasil sidang.

Menimbang: Demi mempertahankan perdamaian dunia dan stabilitas kekuatan politik dan militer berbagai golongan dan ras makhluk supranatural yang telah ada sampai sekarang.

Mengingat: Kesaksian yang telah disampaikan oleh Maou Lucifer tentang insiden serangan teror oleh Khaos Brigade dan keterlibatan dua nama dari Fraksi Konoha. Pernyataan pemimpin Konoha Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, ketika datang tak diundang pada saat pertemuan pertama para petinggi Aliansi di Kota Kuoh.

Memperhatikan: Situasi keamanan di berbagai wilayah yang semakin tidak terkendali.

Dengan ini Memutuskan dan Menetapkan bahwa:

Pertama. Aliansi Tiga Fraksi menyatakan secara mutlak terhitung mulai hari ini akan melakukan perlawanan dan perang terhadap Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan Organisasi Khaos Brigade. Rizevim Livan Lucifer harus dieksekusi mati untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dan Khaos Brigade akan dibersihkan sampai tak bersisa. Sebagai tindak lanjut keputusan ini, Aliansi telah menambah personil, persenjataan, dan kekuatan militer kedalam Tim DxD yang sengaja dibentuk dua hari setelah aksi kejahatan Rizevim mencuri Holy Grail di Rumania. Walaupun Tim DxD telah kehilangan salah satu pilarnya, yaitu kelompok Sona Sitri, tetapi Aliansi yakin dengan tim yang sudah diperkuat ini, Khaos Brigade pasti berhasil ditumpas habis.

Kedua. Keputusan pertama juga berlaku terhadap siapapun dan kelompok manapun yang diketahui setelahnya ternyata ikut terlibat dalam aksi kejahatan dan teror yang dilakukan Khaos Brigade.

Ketiga. Dengan menjunjung asas _Presumption of Innocence_ (praduga tak bersalah) dan untuk menghormati pernyataan yang telah diucapkan oleh Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi dari Fraksi Konoha, Aliansi menganggap bahwa Konoha tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Khaos Brigade dan aksi kejahatan oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata dilakukan atas kemauan sendiri terlepas dari tempatnya berasal. Akan tetapi, Aliansi meminta kerjasama dari Konoha agar sudi kiranya menyerahkan kedua orang tersebut tanpa syarat apapun untuk diadili berdasarkan hukum dan perundang-undangan pemerintahan Underworld yang merupakan tempat kejadian perkara.

Keempat. Keputusan ketiga pada hakikatnya adalah sebuah ultimatum. Ultimatum diberlakukan selama tiga hari terhitung sejak hari ini. Jika seandainya ultimatum tersebut tidak dipenuhi, maka Aliansi menganggap bahwa Konoha telah dengan sengaja terlibat dan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Khaos Brigade. Sebagai konsekuensinya, Aliansi akan menyatakan perang kepada Fraksi Konoha.

Kelima. Jika seandainya Perang antara Aliansi dan Konoha benar-benar terjadi, maka kami memperingatkan kepada setiap warga Konoha akan segala akibat yang akan timbul oleh perang. Hal yang sama juga diberlakukan terhadap setiap golongan dan fraksi yang mendukung dan bersekutu dengan Konoha.

Demikian Surat Keputusan ini saya sampaikan dengan sebenar-benarnya berdasarkan hasil keputusan sidang Konferensi Luar Biasa. Surat keputusan dinyatakan sah setelah ditanda tangani oleh semua perwakilan dan delegasi yang menjadi peserta sidang.

Dikeluarkan di Kota Lilith, Underworld. Pada hari ini tanggal 30 Maret, tertanda ketua sidang, Michael dari Fraksi Surga."

Michael membungkuk sekali lalu turun dari podium.

Dengan demikian serta merta sidang ditutup dan siaran langsung telah dihentikan. Semua lensa kamera yang mengambil gambar telah dimatikan.

Prok Prok Prok Prok...

Salah seorang peserta konferensi berdiri dan bertepuk tangan.

Dia, Azazel si Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang mewakili rasnya dalam konferensi ini.

"Ahhh, punggungku pegal tahu. Walau aku duduk disini cuma sebentar, tapi tetap saja tidak bagus untuk aku yang sudah tua ini."

Suasana tegang sedikit mencari akibat candaan basi yang dilontarkan Azazel.

Sontak delegasi dari 15 mitologi minor yang hadir menatap ke arahnya.

Azazel balas memicing, "Kenapa eh? Sudah sana, bubar! Tugas kalian sudah selesai."

Setelah mengembuskan nafas panjang dan wajah menunduk pasrah, satu persatu orang-orang tersebut keluar dari ruangan, para kru kamera pun seakan mengerti lalu dengan patuh ikut keluar sehingga hanya menyisakan tiga orang saja. Azazel, bersama Sirzech dan Michael.

"Sirzech, kau tampak cemberut. Kenapa huh? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Yah begitulah, Azazel. Tapi memasang ekrepsi memelas saat akhir kesaksian tadi membuatku merasa malu, seakan wibawaku sebagai Maou tercoreng hanya karena itu."

"Biar saja lah," nasehat Azazel. "Lagipula dengan begitu malah hasilnya lebih bagus."

Satu point penting yang harus dicatat dari adegan barusan, Konferensi Luar Biasa yang diselenggarakan hanyalah manipulasi yang dijadikan sebagai kedok untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya.

Aliansi dalam hal ini, terkhusus Sirzech, sangat ingin memulai perang dengan Konoha. Sehingga kesempatan terbongkarnya identitas Naruto dan Hinata yang berasal dari Konoha serta aksi brutal mereka berdua waktu di Kota Auros, dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk menyatakan perang.

Kalau perang dengan Khaos Brigade itu sudah pasti. Sudah diperkirakan sejak awal, Konoha tak akan mungkin mau menyerahkan Naruto dan Hinata begitu saja, akibatnya pasti berujung perang. Dengan menghubung-hubungkan Organisasi Teroris Khaos Brigade dengan Konoha, entah itu memang beneran ada hubungan atau tidak, yang jelas Konoha akan dicap sebagai Fraksi jahat oleh semua golongan. Secara tidak lansung, nama Aliansi sebagai juru damai akan selalu dicap baik. Jika demikian, terwujudnya Imperium of Bible tidak akan dilihat sebagai sebuah tindakan brutal dan otoriter serta merampas kemerdekaan bangsa lain tetapi akan dilihat sebagai sebuah perdamaian bagi seluruh dunia.

Itu lah yang Aliansi inginkan. Semua yang dilakukan merupakan hal umum dalam politik pencitraan. Yah, pencitraan. Siapa yang memegang kendali kuasa dan media, maka dia bebas membuat berita hoax demi keuntungan pribadi.

Pada awalnya, baik Sirzech maupun yang lainnya hanya menganggap Konoha sebagai kekuatan kecil yang bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan. Saat pertemuan dengan Odin di Surga enam minggu yang lalu, pak tua itu mengatakan dengan nada mengejek sambil tertawa tentang Konoha yang ingin melawan Imperium of Bible.

Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi baru-baru ini, dua orang dari Konoha ternyata mampu membunuh dua Dewa Top 10, memojokkan dua Maou Superdevil, serta hampir saja meluluh lantakkan seluruh Underworld dengan menggunakan kekuatan Ophis. Tentu saja mau tidak mau kejadian itu membuat Aliansi harus menanggapi Konoha dengan serius.

Tiga pria paruh baya itu pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan konferensi.

Selama berjalan di koridor, Michael hanya diam.

Sirzech membuka topik kecil, "Azazel, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada delegasi-delegasi itu?"

Maksud Sirzech adalah 15 orang delegasi yang datang sebagai utusan dari berbagai mitologi minor.

"Sudah. Mereka sudah kuberitahu, kuancam, agar mengikuti kemauan kita. Hahahaaaa."

"Oh, baguslah."

Sederhana saja, semenjak Aliansi dibentuk dan mulai menjalankan proyek Imperium of Bible lalu bekerjasana dengan Odin dari Mitologi Norse, dengan cepat banyak mitologi minor yang berhasil ditundukkan secara rahasia hanya menggunakan ancaman dan kata-kata. Setiap pemimpin maupun dewa dari mitologi-mitologi itu dibuat tidak berkutik dengan superioritas Aliansi dan Norse dalam hal kekuatan militer.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan bawa mereka bisa kita gunakan?" tanya Sirzech lagi.

"Ya. Saat perang nanti, kita bisa meminta mereka secara paksa untuk mengirimkan bantuan pasukan. Walaupun pasukan mereka lemah dan sedikit, tapi bisa digunakan sebagai umpan atau dikorbankan semau kita. Mereka tidak bisa membantah. Berani membantah, aku yang akan turun tangan membumi hanguskan tanah mereka sampai habis tak bersisa."

"Memangnya kau bisa membuktikan ancamanmu itu, Azazel?"

"Jangan meremehkanku hoi. Malaikat Jatuh punya banyak pasukan, selain itu penelitianku tentang Sacred Gear juga membawa banyak temuan baru."

"Ya sudah. Kupercayakan hal itu padamu."

Cukup dengan hal itu, Azazel pun mengalihkan topik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Turnamen Rating Game? Masih belum selesai kan? Apa mau dilanjutkan dalam situasi darurat perang seperti sekarang ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak penting."

"Lalu?"

"Dengan kuasaku sebagai Maou, aku akan memerintahkan penundaan Turnamen Rating Game dan juga memberlakukan wajib militer bagi setiap peserta. Aku tidak mungkin mengiming-imingkan kepada mereka dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti menentukan peringkat dan juara berdasarkan peran serta dalam perang. Tapi cukup dengan pidato singkat, aku yakin bisa menarik semangat bertarung mereka. Lagipula, para tim peserta Rating Game kebanyakannya adalah iblis-iblis muda yang haus dan penasaran dengan perang yang sesungguhnya."

"Bah, dasar licik."

"Hahahaaa."

Tiga orang itu dengan santainya berjalan di koridor entah menuju kemana. Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Azazel mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik lainnya lagi.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Pulau Langit Agreas? Apa kau berniat mengambilnya kembali, Sirzech?"

"Tentu saja, tapi itu bukan prioritasku saat ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Pulau itu akan digunakan untuk membangkitkan Trihexa. Kalau sampai binatang itu bangkit, kita juga akan mendapat masalah merepotkan nantinya. Lagipula untuk benda sebesar Agreas, Rizevim pasti kesulitan menyembunyikannya. Kita bisa melacaknya dengan cepat dan mengambilnya kembali dengan segera."

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap Sirzech santai menanggapi usulan Azazel. "Tapi kita tidak bisa fokus dengan dua hal pada saat bersamaan. Lebih baik memburu Rizevim saja, dengan begitu kebangkitan Trihexa akan batal sendirinya. Yaaa aku sadar memburu Rizevim tidak akan gampang mengingat dia dilindungi orang kuat, tapi kita percayakan hal itu pada Tim DxD. Kita sebagai petinggi Aliansi, harus fokus pada perang."

Azazel mengangguk, "Kupikir kau ada benarnya, Sirzech."

Sirzech memasang ekspresi seakan ia baru mengingat sesuatu yang telah ia lupakan, "Aku lupa memberitahu kalian, Odin dan seluruh pasukannya akan memulai serangan ke Olympus hari ini, 6 jam dari sekarang."

Azazel tidak nampak terkejut, wajahnya biasa saja. "Ya, kita do'akan saja semoga pak Tua itu berhasil. Lalu bagaimana dengan Nirvana? Bukannya kita sudah menyepakati dengan Odin bahwa dia yang akan mengurus Olympus sedangkan kita yang mengurus Reliji Hindu-Buddha."

"Hmm, kalau itu kau tenang saja, Azazel. Aku sudah menjalankan rencanaku disana sejak dua minggu lalu. Kita cukup menunggu hasilnya saja. Informasi yang baru kudengar saat ini, situasi disana makin panas dan bukan tidak mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini _Civil War_ di Nirvana akan segera pecah."

"Yosh. Sampai saat ini, rencana besar kita berjalan dengan sangat sempurna."

Tiba-tiba Sirzech berhenti berjalan. Mau tidak mau dua orang yang mengikutinya tepaksa menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Sirzech menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan kanan. "Tapi ada satu hal yang masih menganggu pikiranku."

"Apa?" Azazel membeo penasaran.

"Tujuan akhir Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, menjadi makhluk lima dimensi."

Tentang makhluk lima dimensi, Serafall telah memberitahukan semua yang diketahuinya.

Tidak banyak teori yang menjelaskan tentang makhluk lima dimensi. Meksi begitu, sebagian besar sepakat menyatakan bahwa makhluk itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa dinalar oleh otak dan tak akan bisa dideskripsikan dengan teknologi semutakhir apapun. Hampir semua hipotesis menyatakan kalau makhluk lima dimensi hanyalah fiksi ilmiah, suatu entitas khayalan yang hanya ada dalam imajinasi, tak pernah sekalipun terbuktikan keberadaannya secara ilmiah. Makhluk itu, tidak benar-benar ada.

Akan tetapi hal itu seolah menjadi kuat dan bisa diyakini kebenarannya setelah Serafall menjelaskan informasi yang dikatakan Hinata kepada semuanya.

Makhluk lima dimensi adalah makhluk yang tidak terikat dengan batasan dan aturan duniawi, lepas dari hukum-hukum fisika, tidak bisa dirinci dengan rumus-rumus matematika dan angka, tidak mengenal sejarah masa lalu maupun takdir masa depan. Makhluk lima dimensi tidak sama dengan semua makhluk yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Dia yang maha tahu dan maha kuasa. Dia Esa, bukan satu atau berapapun karena makhluk lima dimensi tidak berbilang dan tidak bisa dihitung. Bentuk dan wujudnya tidak dapat terdeksripsikan. Dia yang awal tanpa ada awalnya sekaligus yang akhir tanpa ada akhirnya, dia abadi tidak bisa mati. Ada dimana-mana dan tidak ada dimanapun sebab makhluk lima dimensi tidak bertempat. Ada kapanpun dan tidak ada kapanpun karena ia tidak terikat waktu. Mahkluk lima dimensi adalah eksistensi yang kekuasaannya mutlak tak terbantahkan, dia lah sosok yang mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai Tuhan yang sesungguhnya.

Dari Serafall, didapatkan informasi kalau Hinata sedang mengumpulkan empat artefak dari berbagai penjuru Universe agar dirinya bisa bertransformasi menjadi makhluk lima dimensi.

Anehnya, Michael yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba menyahut. Dengan wajah tenang dia berkata, "Tentang hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Lupakan saja!"

"Haaah?" Azazel mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" sambung Sirzech.

Michael tersenyum simpul. "Coba kalian pikirkan lebih jeli. Jika seandainya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata berhasil menjadi makhluk lima dimensi, maka berdasarkan informasi dari Serafall mereka berdua tidak akan menganggu urusan Aliansi. Aku menangkap dari teori itu kalau makhluk lima dimensi tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan yang hidup, tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan urusan duniawi. Tindakan paling jauh yang mereka lakukan setelah mencapai tujuan itu, pasti hanya ingin mengembalikan Konoha ke tempat asalnya. Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto telah mengatakannya dengan jelas saat kita dijebak oleh mereka dalam dimensi buatan waktu itu?"

Azazel dan Sirzech mengangguk. Lalu Michael melanjutkan hipotesisnya.

"Saat itu aku tidak sedikitpun merasa kalau kedua manusia itu berbohong, mereka seperti manusia biasa yang sangat jujur. Sehingga jika tujuannya tercapai, bukankah Imperium of Bible lebih mudah kita wujudkan? Kita tidak perlu bertarung melawan Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, maupun Hatake Kakashi yang sudah jelas kekuatan mereka tidak bisa kita pandang sebelah mata."

Mudah bagi Azazel dan Sirzech mencerna analisa itu. Kemudian Michael melanjutkan.

"Serafall juga mengatakan kalau Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata sedang mengumpulkan empat buat artefak dan mengincar Trihexa, dari sini aku menyimpulkan kalau artefak yang mereka incar di dunia ini tidak lain adalah Trihexa itu sendiri. Mungkin untuk alasan itulah mereka berdua bekerjasama dengan Rizevim. Jadi aku berani berasumsi, seandainya Rizevim berhasil mencapai tujuannya dan Trihexa telah bangkit, maka suami istri Uzumaki itu lah yang akan membereskannya sendiri. Kesimpulannya, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang Trihexa sang binatang pengkiamat itu."

"Kalau memang seperti itu, artinya lebih baik kalau kita membantu kedua Uzumaki itu, iya kan?" tukas Azazel.

"Iya sih." Michael mengangguk. "Tapi jujur, walaupun aku membuat hipotesis seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin kelancaran Imperium of Bible seandainya mereka menjadi makhluk lima dimensi. Bisa saja kan selain memulangkan Konoha ke tempat asal, mereka juga akan menghilangkan eksistensi Aliansi dan melenyapkan seluruh ras kita dari dunia ini hanya karena alasan sentimentil seperti ketidaksukaan, sekedar bermain-main, atau dendam sebab kita sudah menyatakan perang kepada Konoha. Sebagai makhluk lima dimensi, melakukan semua itu bahkan lebih mudah daripada mengedipkan mata. Oleh karena itu, ada baiknya tujuan mereka kita cegah."

"Iya juga ya." ungkap Sirzech sembari membuang nafas.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memikirkan sebuah tindakan untuk hal ini, Michael?" tanya Azazel.

"Tidak ada. Biarkan saja masalah ini mengalir dan menemukan penyelesaiannya sendiri. Hahahaaa."

Eh? Baik Sirzech maupun Azazel tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan sikap Michael. Bukan karena tawanya, jarang-jarang Michael mau tertawa, tetapi karena...

"Hei, jadi untuk apa kau mengungkapkan semua isi pikiranmu tentang makhluk lima dimensi kepada kami kalau pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Azazel.

"Hm, itu...? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Anggap saja aku sedang curhat."

Azazel dan Sirzech geleng-geleng.

Aneh, Michael kali ini benar-benar aneh.

"Sudah-sudaaaaahhh!" ucap Michael. Dia menatap rekannya sesama malaikat yang kini telah jatuh, "Katamu pasukan utama kita sudah siap, aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Ayooo."

"Oke!" jawab Azazel, melupakan semua kejadian membosankan hari ini.

Sirzech pun ikut serta.

Mereka bertiga lenyap ditelan cahaya lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

.

 **-Svargaloka, Nirvana-**

Tempat megah ini tentunya bukan sembarangan tempat. Hanya orang-orang tertentu dengan posisi tinggi saja yang diijinkan menginjakkan kakinya disini.

Ada banyak pulau melayang di atas awan, yang hampir setiap pulaunya mempunyai istana yang indah dan artistik dengan gaya khas arsitektur China kuno Era Dinasti Tang. Atap-atap bangunannya berwarna emas yang tersusun bertingkat-tingkat seperti Pagoda. Inilah Svargaloka, tempat tinggal para dewa di Negeri Kahyangan atau Nirvana. Di Svargaloka inilah terdapat pulau terbesar yang merupakan tempat tinggal Sakra atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Dewa Indra.

Di dalam istana, duduk seorang raja dengan gaya sombongnya. Dia adalah pemilik tempat ini, Sakra. Sosoknya pada saat ini tidak lagi dalam wujud laki-laki tua berkepala botak dengan pakaian santai aloha ala turis-turis yang berwisata di Hawai. Sosok aslinya adalah laki-laki berbadan kekar dengan empat lengan. Kulitnya berwarna merah. Pakaian glamour berhias emas yang dia kenakan menunjukkan kebesarannya, tak lupa mahkota megah yang menutupi kepalanya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lah Sang Svargapati Raja Surga yang memerintah seluruh Kahyangan.

Meksi dia Raja, namun tempat ini begitu sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun pelayan. Anggap saja dia tidak suka keramaian di sekitar singasananya.

Akan tetapi di hadapannya saat ini, tepat di bawah singasana yang ia duduki, berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit gelap-biru dengan mahkota berhias bulu ekor merak. Tangannya memegang suling.

Dia adalah Kresna, avatara atau inkarnasi kedelapan dari sepuluh avatara Sri Batara Mahadewa Vhisnu.

Sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada Dewa Indra, Kresna berdiri diatas lututnya.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Svargapati, hamba mohon pikirkan kembali tindakan Yang Mulia."

Sakra memasang wajah tak suka, "Hei hei heiii, apa urusanmu heh? Kau itu bukan warga negri Kahyangan yang kuperintah ini, tak perlu ikut campur."

"Ampun, Paduka. Hamba menghadap bukan sebagai diri sendiri tetapi sebagai utusan Baginda Sang Hyang Batara Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu dari Waikhunta. Beliau mengkhawatirkan Paduka dan situasi genting yang tengah melanda negri Kahyangan ini."

Sudah tiga hari Kresna berada di Nirvana. Ia menugaskan dirinya sendiri demi memenuhi rasa penasaran Dewa Vishnu untuk menyelidiki situasi di Nirvana serta mencari tahu apa keinginan dari Dewa Indra yang sebenarnya.

Hasilnya, Kresna mengantongi informasi bahwa Nirvana sedang dalam keadaan genting dan mungkin akan terjadi perang saudara.

Bercerita sedikit. Dahulu kala, sebelum Indra menduduki tahta Kahyangan, seringkali terjadi perang besar antara bangsa Adetya dan Detya. Adetya adalah cikal bakal para dewa-dewi Nirvana saat ini sedangkan Detya adalah para raksasa yang sangat kuat. Diceritakan dalam Kitab Adiparwa (bab pertama Mahabrata) tentang bangsa Adetya dan Detya bahu membahu dalam mencari Tirta Amertha yang terletak di dasar kedalaman samudra.

Pada jaman Satyayuga, Para Adetyta dan Detya bersidang di puncak gunung Mahameru untuk mencari cara guna mendapatkan air suci yang mampu membuat hidup mereka abadi, yaitu Tirta Amertha. Kemudian Sri Mahadewa Vishnu bersabda, ' _Kalau kalian menghendaki Tirta Amertha, maka aduklah lautan Kserasagara sebab di dasar laut itu lah terdapat Tirta Amertha._ '

Setelah mendengarnya, mereka semua pun pergi ke Laut Ksera. Karena tidak mungkin menyelam ke dalam laut Ksera yang sangat dalam, mereka semua memikirkan cara agar bisa mengambil air suci tersebut. Kemudian muncullah ide menggunakan gasing raksasa untuk mengaduk lautan. Gunung yang sangat tinggi bernama Gunung Mandaragiri yang menjulang di Pulau Sangka, di cabut oleh Sang Anantha Boga beserta isinya. Gunung itu dijatuhkan ke laut Ksera untuk. Kura-kura raksasa bernama Akupa yang konon merupakan penjelmaan Sri Mahadewa Vishnu terjun ke air dan menahan gunung tersebut dari bawah. Naga Basuki digunakan sebagai tali untuk membelit gunung itu sedangkan Dewa Indra yang merupakan pemimpin bangsa Adetya menduduki gunung dari atas agar tidak terbang. Sedangkan yang lainnya, para Adetyta dan Detyta (raksasa) menarik ekor Naga Basuki untuk memutarnya.

Akibatnya Lautan Ksera bergemuruh dan berputar hebat hingga terbentuk pusaran. Dari tengah pusaran itu lah berbagai dewa-dewi muncul, termasuk Dewa Dhanvantari yang membawa kendi berisi Tirta Amertha.

Para Adetya bergiliran meminum air Tirta Amertha sehingga mereka semua menjadi dewa yang abadi. Tersisa sedikit yang masih ada di dalam kendi sehingga para Detyta atau raksasa marah. Mereka dipimpin oleh Ashura meneriakkan hak mereka sehingga para dewa terpaksa memberikannya.

Para Deyta berpesta pora untuk keberhasilan mereka. Namun Sri Mahadewa Vishnu merasa bahwa para Detya tidak berhak atas air suci itu. Bangsa Detya adalah para raksasa yang menyimpan banyak sifat negatif, mereka suka berbuat kerusakan dan menebar ketakutan pada manusia.

Karena itulah, Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu mengubah dirinya dan menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik bernama Mohini. Ia pun melakukan tipu daya, semua Detya tertarik padanya dan kesempatan itu digunakan untuk mengambil kembali Tirta Amertha. Setelah berhasil, air suci keabadian itu dibawa lari dan disimpan di Nirvana.

Insiden itulah yang menjadi pemicu perang akbar yang sangat dahsyat dan berkepanjangan antara para Dewa (Adetya) yang dipimpin oleh Indra dengan para raksasa (Detya) yang dipimpin oleh Ashura.

Kedua bangsa tersebut sama-sama kuat dan sakti. Akibatnya, dampak perang tersebut membawa banyak sekali kehancuran. Ashura dan pasukannya seringkali menyerang Nirvana, membuat Indra kesulitan mempertahankan tempat tinggalnya.

Setelah pertempuran panjang, Indra akhirnya berhasil membunuh Ashura. Dia pun dinobatkan menjadi Raja Surga, Sang Svargapati yang memerintah seluruh kahyangan. Beberapa orang memberi dia julukan sebagai Dewa Perang, ada juga julukan Dewa Petir, Dewa Cuaca, Dewa Hujan karena kemampuannya mengendalikan langit. Di Kahyangan, dia memimpin delapan Wasu yang merupakan pilar utama kekuatan Reliji Hindu-Buddha.

Oleh Indra, beberapa bawahan Ashura yang masih tersisa, diampuni bahkan diberi tawaran untuk tinggal dan menjadi dewa di Nirvana. Sebagian besar menerima walau mereka harus menelan pil pahit kekalahan, diantaranya adalah Baruna dan Kuwera.

Dengan begitu, peperangan panjang antara Indra (golongan Adetya) dan Ashura (golongan Detya) pun berakhir. Sejak saat itulah, kedamaian tak pernah lepas dari Nirvana.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba entah bagaimana muasalnya, beberapa dewa mantan golongan Detya mulai membangkang. Mereka seringkali berbuat rusuh di Nirvana dengan mengatasnamakan ketidak adilan tentang golongan mereka di masa lalu.

Bahkan lebih parah daripada itu, mereka mengangkat problem tentang diskriminasi dalam hal pemujaan oleh para manusia penganut ajaran Hindu. Memang fakta kalau dewa-dewa asli kahyangan terlebih dewa Trimurti lebih banyak disembah dan diberi sesajen, ketimbang dewa mantan adetya yang kurang terkenal. Jadi, mereka menuntut penyamarataan.

Tapi sungguh, tuntutan itu sangat aneh. Bisa bayangkan, misalnya ada mentri biasa yang menuntut ingin sama terkenalnya dengan presiden atau raja? Begitulah kira-kira perumpamaannya.

Golongan Detya baru ini pun dengan cepat membesar. Jumlah dewa di Nirvana yang berasal dari golongan ini cukup banyak. Sekarang, kekuatan mereka sudah terkumpul dan lebih dari cukup untuk memulai peperangan panjang sebagaimana yang telah terjadi pada masa lalu antara Indra dengan Ashura.

Belum diketahui siapa pemimpin dan provokator dari golongan mantan Detya ini, tetapi situasi sekarang sudah sangat genting. Hawa-hawa peperangan antar dewa sudah tercium kuat.

Atas situasi inilah, Indra selaku Raja Nirvana mengeluarkan maklumat. Akan tetapi bukannya menenangkan, Indra malah membuat suasana makin panas dengan membuat Ultimatum yang isinya ' _Jika kalian para Mantan Detya tetap membangkang dan tidak mau hengkang dari Nirvana dalam waktu lima hari, maka aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua_ '. Ultimatum itu sama saja dengan pengusiran atau pembantaian.

Sungguh, ternyata Indra benar-benar menginginkan perang. Wajar memang kalau mengingat bagaimana tabiatnya baru-baru ini, dia yang sedang dilanda kebosanan kronis, itu saja sudah cukup dijadikan alasan.

 _Civil War_ di dalam Reliji Hindu-Buddha sudah di ujung tanduk, hanya perlu menghitung jam saja lagi.

Jadi, untuk alasan itulah Sri Kresna berada di tempat ini, di depan Maharaja Svargapati Dewa Indra, meminta dewa itu agar memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu atas nama saya sendiri, Sri Kresna sebagai Avatara Kedelapan Sri Mahadewa Vishnu, memohon dengan sangat agar Paduka Yang Mulia membatalkan ultimatum itu. Baginda Mahadewa akan sedih kalau melihat sauradanya sendiri berkubang dalam peperangan lagi."

Sakra menghembuskan nafas bosan, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja anak kecil. Beritahu pada Vishnu kalau keputusanku sudah bulat. Juga katakan padanya untuk diam saja, jangan terlalu rempong dan suka mengurusi urusan orang lain, mengerti!?"

Kresna menunduk. Ia berpikir upaya membujuk Sakra gagal total. Dewa gundul itu nampaknya sangat keras kepala. Lagipula ia tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali ini saja memohon, ia sudah berbicara sejak satu hari yang lalu, berbicara dengan penuh hormat namun selalu ditanggapi Sakra dengan cuek dan sinis.

Kresna merasa sekarang sudah cukup. Ia harus pulang ke Waikhunta, menghadap kepada Sri Mahadewa Vishnu dan melaporkan semua yang ia ketahui tentang keadaan di Nirvana.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri, Paduka Yang Mulia."

"Hooo, bagus. Pergi saja sana. Kau masih ingat dimana pintu keluarnya kan?"

Kresna tak menyahut, dia diusir secara terang-terangan. Karena tidak ingin membuat keributan, ia pun berjalan mundur sembari membungkung, pamit dengan hormat, setelah sampai didekat pintu, barulah dia menegakkan badannya kembali. Dia menatap lekat dari jauh Sakra yang sedang bersiul-siul di Singasananya.

Sungguh, Kresna sangat menyayangkan keputusan ini. Jujur dia tidak ingin melihat perang. Sudah cukup di masa lalu, sebagai Avatara Vishnu sebelum diangkat menjadi dewa, ia berperang dengan berbagai makhluk jahat ketika masih kecil. Saat remaja ia menjadi pasukan kerajaan, hingga saat dewasapun ia masih sering berperang. Baginya perang hanya akan memberikan rasa pahit meskipun menang, ia hanya menambahkan kebencian didalam hati setiap musuh yang telah dikalahkan serta keturunan-keturunannya.

Kresna berbalik badan lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kembali kepada Sakra, ia merasa tenang sekarang. Telinganya tidak lagi diganggu oleh ocehan anak-anak yang naif dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Sesaat berlalu, tiba-tiba Sakra melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti memanggil seseorang,

"Hoihoihoiiii, sini, ayoooooo!"

Sosok yang dipanggil pun segera muncul. Muncul dari ketiadaan entah darimana dan bagaimana caranya. Wujud sosok itu berupa kera kecil berbulu emas yang memegang tongkat berwarna merah.

"Haaaaahhh" Sakra mendesah, "Kau makin lambat merespon panggilanku, Sun Wukong."

"Maafkan hamba, Sakra-sama."

"Iya iyaaa."

"Jadi ada perlu apa dengan hamba?"

"Aku ingin tanya dulu, kau itu kuat kan?"

"Hamba yakin dengan semua kekuatan ini. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan anak kecil tadi, bagaimana?"

"Sri Kresna?"

"Ya."

"Kalau bertarung frontal berhadap-hadapan, hamba mungkin bisa menang walau pasti tubuh saya akan luka parah."

"Nah, kalau begitu kau serang dia dari belakang agar kau tidak terluka! Tikam sampai mati! Paham!?"

"HAH?" si monyet cebol sontak menganga.

"Tuh ada lalat mau lewat."

Seketika Sun Wukong menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Ghahahahaaaaaa." Sakra tertawa puas. Setidaknya sekarang ia masih bisa bercanda. "Kau turuti saja perintahku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuyakin setia padaku."

"Iya tapi..."

"Tapi apaaaaaa hehh?"

"Bukannya Tuan sendiri yang memulai peperangan ini untuk menarik perhatian Sri Mahadewa Shiva lalu mengajaknya berduel?"

"Memang."

Itu adalah kebenaran dibalik kondisi pelik di Nirvana.

Sebenarnya Sakra lah yang berbuat ulah. Dengan akal liciknya, dia memanipulasi semua dewa-dewa di Nirvana, membaginya menjadi dua kubu yakni kubu para Dewa dan kubu mantan Detya. Ia ingin membuat kedua kubu berperang satu sama lain dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pemimpin kubu Dewa mantan Adetya. Dia juga menggunakan kematian Dewa Chandra dan menuduh bahwa golongan mantan Detya lah pelakunya.

Padahal Sakra tahu betul bahwa Chanda tewas karena serangan tombak True Longinus. Ia yang waktu itu baru pulang dari pesta pembukaan Rating Game dibuat terkejut. Ia langsung mengkonfirmasi kepada Hades, dan ternyata memang benar kalau Cao Cao telah berhasil kabur.

Sakra yakin Cao Cao tidak mungkin bisa bebas dengan sendirinya, tapi ada orang yang membantu. Meski sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu identitas orang itu. Namun Sakra tak ingin memikirkannya karena itu tak penting dalam rencananya. Ia menyadari bahwa ada kemampuan ilusi tingkat tinggi yang mengacaukan Nirvana saat kejadian sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari pertarungan antara Chandra dengan Cao Cao. Hal itu ia manfaatkan dengan memutar balikkan fakta dan menuduh kubu mantan Detya untuk memperpanas suasana.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya yaitu kenapa pemimpin atau provokator dari golongan Dewa mantan Detya tidak diketahui? Yaaa karena memang tidak ada pemimpin atau provokator. Sakra sendirilah yang melakukannya dengan licik.

Itu lah kronologis kekacauan yang terjadi di Nirvana. Nirvana yang selalu stabil secara politik dan militer lalu tiba-tiba saja menjadi kacau, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada penyebabnya kan? Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada orang yang dengan sengaja membuatnya menjadi kacau. Dan orang itu haruslah memiliki pengaruh sangat besar, tidak lain adalah Sakra sendiri.

Jika peperangan terjadi, Shiva sang Dewa Kehancuran pasti akan turun dari pertapaannya dan ikut bertarung. Para Detya adalah makhluk yang cenderung berbuat jahat dan bersifat negatif, begitu pula dengan Shiva. Faktanya saja, Rahwana si Raja Alengka yang durjana dan angkara murka adalah penyembah Dewa Shiva yang taat. Cerita itu jelas tertulis dalam epos pewayangan Ramayana.

Intinya, bagaimanapun caranya Sakra ingin sekali menantang Dewa Shiva.

"Lantas kenapa? Kenapa Tuan ingin hamba melenyapkan Kresna. Kalau itu dilakukan, Mahadewa Vishnu pasti akan langsung tahu sebab Kresna adalah avatara atau inkarnasinya. Saat Kresna mati, semua informasi dan ingatan yang tersimpan di dalam otak Kresna akan sampai kepada Mahadewa Vishnu. Dia akan tahu kalau hamba yang membunuh Kresna dan Tuan lah yang menyuruhku."

"Memang itu mauku." jawab Sakra cepat.

"Tapi... Tapi kalau itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin Dewa Vishnu akan melawanmu kan? Jika kau melawan Shiva dan Vishnu sekaligus, sangat mustahil kau bisa menang, Sakra-sama."

"Jiaaaah, kenapa kau berpikir begitu eh?"

"...?"

Sakra membungkuk dan menatap lurus tepat kedua bola mata si monyet yang lebih pendek darinya, "Dengar ya, Sun Wukong! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan kemenangan. Peperangan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan memang keinginanku dan menantang Shiva bertarung adalah tujuanku, tapi itu dulu dan sekarang tidak lagi."

"...?"

Sakra menegakkan kembali badannya, "Berawal dari kedatangan Konoha ke dunia ini, lalu informasi yang berhasil aku curi dari Fraksi Iblis bahwa anak manusia emas dari Konoha yang aku lawan saat di Kyoto telah mengalahkan Ayahanda Sri Batara Mahadewa Brahma. Informasi ini diperkuat dengan ketiadaan Batara Brahma ditempat pertapaannya. Dari sana aku mulai menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang besar yang tidak aku ketahui sedang terjadi, yang bisa saja membuat Nirvana dan Reliji Hindu-Buddha sebentar lagi akan musnah. Bahkan jika kita semua, para dewa, Vishnu dan Shiva bersatu padu sekalipun aku ragu kita sanggung bertahan. Tidak ada alasan logis yang aku punya, ini hanya firasat. Ya, firasatku saja, tapi firasatku selalu berakhir dengan kebenaran. Oleh karena itu...,"

Kini Sakra menatap langit-langit dari singasananya, "... agar bisa bertahan di dunia yang fana ini atau setidaknya memperbesar peluang untuk survive, aku harus mencapai sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berada di tempat tertinggi yaitu Sang Hyang Widhi, Acintya Yang Maha Tunggal, _The Only One_."

.

.

.

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Seperti tempat-tempat mitologis lainnya, tempat ini juga sangat mengagumkan, bagaikan keajaiban yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata bagi manusia. Namun ini nyata adanya.

Sebuah gunung yang tinggi menjulang dengan puncaknya yang menembus awan. Tidak diketahui dimana kaki gunung itu berada saking tebalnya awan di bawahnya. Puncak gunung itu terlihat jelas di bawah langit biru siang hari yang cerah.

Puncak gunung yang sangat besar dan luas ini ternyata adalah sebuah kota yang di huni oleh puluhan ribu penduduk. Ada banyak bangunan megah yang terbuat dari batu dan semen dengan arsitektur khas Yunani kuno. Paling depan, terdapat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang dijadikan simbol pintu masuk ke kota tersebut. Lebar gerbangnya mencapai 1000 hasta dan tingginya seperti menara tertinggi di Bumi.

Negri ini terlihat sangat damai.

Akan tetapi kedamaian itu telah habis saat ini juga.

Pada jarak sepuluh kilometer dari gerbang, muncul sebuah fenomena alam tidak biasa. Ada angin puyuh yang sangat besar dengan petir-petir yang menggelegar sambar menyambar. Jumlahnya ada banyak, bergerak menuju ke arah kota. Tapi fenomena alam tersebut berhenti karena terhalang oleh sesuatu.

Puncak Gunung Olympus di lindungi oleh sebuah penghalang untuk mencegah serangan. Penghalang tak terlihat ini menampakkan diri sebagai lapisan kubah berbentuk bola berwarna biru saat ada yang mencoba menembusnya secara paksa.

Fenomena alam yang aneh dan tiba-tiba terus menghantam dari arah luar. Ini bukan fenomena alam biasa, tampak kalau itu dibuat dengan sengaja dan membawa kekuatan magis yang sangat luar biasa.

Perlahan barrier berwarna biru mulai terkikis dan retak. Mulai berlubang, semakin banyak lubang dan membuatnya tidak stabil. Hingga akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian, penghalang itu hancur lebur bersamaan dengan lenyapnya fenomena alam tadi.

Sunyi senyap melanda sejenak.

Kemudian disambung dengan munculnya sembilan lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna emas. Hanya dengan melihat aksara-aksara dan jenis formula yang menyusunnya, bisa langsung diidentifikasi kalau itu memiliki ciri khas mantera sihir Norse.

Berbagai macam makhluk yang jumlahnya ribuan muncul secara bersamaan dari dalam lingkaran sihir. Keluar terus menerus tanpa henti selama satu menit. Setelah satu menit berakhir, sekeliling gunung Olympus telah dikepung oleh 250 ribu lebih pasukan perang.

Pasukan perang dari Norse. Para Asgardian dan semua bala tentaranya serta para Jotun atau raksasa. Tak lupa berbagai makhluk atau binatang mistik legendaris dari naga, kuda, banteng, hingga yang wujudnya tidak jelas seperti apa.

Ini berarti, peperangan akan segera terjadi.

Pada posisi tengah, ada singasana raksasa yang ditarik oleh kuda perang berkaki delapan, Sleipnir. Di atas singasana itu lah, duduk seorang kakek tua yang merupakan otak serangan. Dewa Ketua Norse, Odin.

"Ayah, aku merasa ada yang janggal disini meski aku sudah yakin akan peperangan yang sebentar lagi kita mulai."

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tadi mulut laki-laki gagah perkasa yang berada di samping singasana Odin. Orang itu tidak lain adalah sang panglima perang, putra pertama Odin, Dewa terkuat dari Norse, Thor.

"Memang apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, wahai anakku?"

"Ini bukan karena kalung Brissingament milik Dewi Freya yang dicuri Zeus kan? Lagipula meski ada bukti, untuk apa Zeus mencuri kalung itu?"

"Ya."

"Kupikir ini juga bukan karena kita dan mereka menginginkan peperangan dari lubuk hati terdalam. Pasti lebih dari itu, iya kan?"

"Pemikiranmu tidak salah, Anakku."

Mari bercerita sedikit. Kasus hilangnya kalung Brissingament yang sangat berharga bagi Dewi Freya berujung tuntutan kepada Olympus setelah terkumpul bukti kuat kalau Zeus lah yang mencuri permata itu. Alibinya kuat meski motifnya masih samar. Namun tuntutan pihak Asgard tidak ditanggapi dengan benar oleh Olympus, permintaan mereka agar Zeus datang langsung dan mengembalikan kalung itu tidak dikabulkan. Olympus malah beralasan kalau Zeus sedang tidak ada di tempat, bahkan tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Para Asgard tidak percaya akan hal itu. Konflik memanas setelah Para Dewa Asgard mengeluarkan ultimatum tiga hari yang lalu kalau tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi, maka para Asgardian akan menyerang.

Sampai hari ini, ultimatum itu tidak dipenuhi. Para Dewa Asgard pun benar-benar menepati kata-katanya untuk menyerang. Perang mungkin saja dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Konflik itulah yang besar di permukaan. Berawal dari kasus kecil yang dengan sengaja dibesar-besarkan. Sesungguhnya baik Norse maupun Olympus sama-sama sadar bahwa memang ada keinginan dari dasar hati untuk berperang. Jelas sekali ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang sengaja menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Benar, ada orang dari masing-masing kubu yang pada dasarnya memang menginginkan sebuah peperangan, bukan penyelesaian. Menurut mereka, perang itu laksana permainan yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tentu keinginan mereka punya landasan dan tujuan sendiri-sendiri, baik itu untuk kepentingan pribadi atau hanya sekedar untuk kesenangan. Seperti Odin ini contohnya.

"Jadi, kalau Ayah memang menginginkan perang ini, apa sebenarnya tujuan Ayah?"

Thor bertanya dengan serius. Ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi pion perang disini, ia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang harus ia perjuangkan? Untuk apa ia memenangkan perang ini? Setidaknya Thor bisa menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia berperang bukan untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, Ayah akan menceritakan sesuatu."

"Aku akan mendengarnya baik-baik."

Odin menatap ke depan, menatap kota besar dipuncak gunung yang hendak ia serbu sebentar lagi. "Pohon Yggdrasil, pohon dunia yang menopang seluruh wilayah Mitologi Norse dan menghubungkan kesembilan dunianya, sebentar lagi akan mati."

"APA?" Thor menganga.

"Hei, jangan terkejut begitu, Anakku."

"Tapi... Ini berarti...?"

"Begitulah." Odin seakan membenarkan isi pikiran putranya. "Sebentar lagi Norse akan berakhir. Matinya pohon Yggdrasil artinya keruntuhan bagi Asgard, Vanaheim, dan tujuh dunia lainnya. Dengan kata lain kita semua akan binasa."

"Bukankah Ragnarok yang akan mengakhiri Norse nantinya? Yang akan merusak Pohon Yggdrasil. Itu sudah ramalannya kan? Tidak ada cerita yang menyinggung tentang Pohon Yggdrasil yang bisa mati dengan sendirinya."

"Memang begitu seharusnya. Tapi ramalan tidak selalu benar kan? "

"Lantas bagaimana Ayah bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau Ayah adalah keturunan seekor sapi bernama Audhumbla? Dalam cerita awal penciptaan dunia menurut mitologi kita, sapi itu adalah makhluk hidup pertama yang tercipta sebelum makhluk lainnya ada, bahkan sebelum pohon Yggdrasil tumbuh dari jurang besar tanpa dasar yang disebut _Abyss_. Pohon Yggdrasil lalu tumbuh menjadi sangat besar hingga sanggup menopang sembilan dunia yaitu Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, Jotumheimr, Svartalfheim, Niddhavellir, Nilfheim, dan Muspellheim. Sebagai keturunan terdekat dari Audhumbla yang masih hidup saat Pohon Yggdrasil sudah tumbuh besar dan mampu menopang sembilan dunia, Ayah menggantungkan diri secara terbalik di puncak pohon sambil menusuk diri sendiri dengan tombak Gungnir. Setelah sembilan hari sembilan malam, Ayah mendapatkan pemahaman tentang 24 Rune, rahasia alam semesta. Oleh sebab itu lah Ayah juga dikenal sebagai Dewa Pengetahuan."

"Apakah dalam Rune itu ada membahas tentang hal ini?"

"Tepat sekali. Sesuatu yang ada awal mulanya pasti juga ada akhirnya, itulah sifat makhluk. Termasuk Pohon Yggdrasil. Salah satu Rune itu berisi informasi tentang tanda-tanda sekaratnya Pohon Yggdrasil. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab sekaratnya pohon itu, tapi kupikir karena pohon itu memang sudah sangat tua, sudah sewajarnya akan mati. Yaaah, mungkin saja itu menjadi pertanda kalau dunia hendak kiamat, bukan hanya Norse saja tapi seluruh dunia."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Belum lama. Baru beberapa bulan ini aku menyadari kalau Pohon Yggdrasil telah sekarat. Tepatnya bersamaan dengan datangnya orang-orang Konoha dari dunia lain."

"Baiklah. Aku paham, Ayah." Bahu Thor turun, kini ia lebih tenang setelah mendengar kejutan dari ayahnya tadi. "Tapi kenapa kau setenang itu? Untuk apa perang ini? Dan kenapa juga kita bekerjasama dengan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil? Ini semua hanya akan sia-sia, toh sebentar lagi kita akan lenyap bersama matinya pohon Yggdrasil. Dan terakhir, apa hubungannya ini dengan Konoha?"

"Hei hei heiii, jangan memberondong Ayah dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus seperti itu."

"..."

"Oke, akan Ayah jawab satu persatu." Odin menyamankan diri duduk di singasananya. Pasukan besar yang ia pimpin masih belum bergerak secentipun setelah tiba di dekat Gunung Olympus. Ia belum mengeluarkan perintah menyerang.

"Umm, Ayah mulai dari Konoha dulu. Tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka. Ayah yakin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan antara Pohon Yggdrasil yang sekarat dengan kemunculan Konoha. Kalau pun dihubung-hubungkan, paling jauh Ayah hanya menganggap bahwa datangnya Konoha ke dunia ini adalah sebagai penegas akan adanya sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir, seperti Pohon Yggdrasil. Mungkin, hahaaa."

Untuk hal ini, Thor sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tentang kerjasama dengan Aliansi Injil, itu hanya untuk mengamankan perang ini. Maksudku agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita meruntuhkan Gunung Olympus, membiarkan aliansi mengurus Nirvana, Khaos Brigade dan hal-hal lainnya. Lagipula mana mungkin Ayah menginginkan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ' _menuliskan nama dewa-dewa Norse di dalam Al-Kitab_ '. Tidak mungkin Ayah merendahkan mitologi sendiri di bawah kitab agama lain. Terlebih lagi, kita akan berakhir bersamaan dengan matinya Pohon Yggdrasil, jadi kalaupun rencana Imperium of Bible terwujud maka ujungnya hanya akan sia-sia belaka bagi kita. Anggap saja Ayah memanfaatkan mereka."

Odin mengusap janggut putihnya yang panjang sampai kaki.

"Perang ini Ayah lakukan untuk mendapatkan sebuah artefak yang tersimpan di dasar Gunung Olympus. Untuk mengambilnya, tentu harus dengan menghancurkan gunung itu lebih dahulu."

"Artefak apa?"

"Artefak yang merupakan sebuah senjata. Dahulu kala selama perang Titanomachy antara Para Dewa Olympian yang dipimpin Zeus melawan para Titan atau raksasa yang dipimpin Kronos, ada seorang Titan yang sangat kuat. Titan itu berkulit ungu, namanya Thanos. Zeus sangat kesulitan mengalahkannya karena Thanos memiliki senjata yang sangat hebat, tapi ia menggunakan cara licik sehingga berhasil mengalahkan Thanos. Zeus merampas senjata milik Titan itu lalu menyimpannya di dasar Gunung Olympus. Senjata itu dinamakan Infinity Gauntlet, sebuah sarung tangan emas yang didalamnya tertanam enam permata hebat yang disebut Infinity Gems."

"Untuk apa senjata itu? Senjata tidak akan bisa menghentikan kematian Pohon Yggdrasil kan?"

"Siapa bilang Ayah ingin melakukan itu. Kematian Pohon Yggdrasil tidak akan bisa dicegah dengan cara apapun."

"Lantas?"

"Ayah mengatakan tadi kan kalau didalam Infinity Gauntlet ada permata Infinity Gems?"

Thor mengangguk.

"Permata itu secara berurutan adalah Space Gem yang diambil dari relic berbentuk kubus bernama Tessaract, Mind Gem dari Tongkat Sceptre, Power Gem yang ada dalam sebuah Orb, lalu Reality Gem dari cairan bernama Aether. Dua lagi ada Time Gem dan Soul Gem yang Ayah lupa darimana asalnya."

"Ayah menginginkan semua permatanya?"

Odin menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayah hanya ingin satu saja, Time Gem."

"Untuk?"

"Time Gem punya kemampuan untuk bergerak didalam alur waktu. Ayah ingin menggunakannya untuk suatu hal."

"Pergi ke masa lalu?" tebak Thor.

"Hahaaaaa." Odin tertawa akan pertanyaan putranya. "Tidak, itu mustahil. Konsep waktu sangat lah rumit. Tidak ada yang namanya penjelajah waktu, yang bisa sesuka hati pergi ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Massa lalu dan sejarah tidak bisa dirubah karena yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dikembalikan, kita ada di masa kini, dan masa depan memiliki kemungkinan tak terbatas dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui. Kalau ada orang yang memaksakan pergi melawan waktu, dia hanya akan mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam rumitnya alur waktu dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa asalnya. Itu karena adanya mekanisme hebat dari pohon takdir. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Meski tidak ada orang yang bisa pergi ke masa lalu, tapi informasi bisa dikirim melintasi batas-batas waktu, sama halnya dengan telepon atau internet yang digunakan untuk menghapus batas-batas jarak. Dengan kemampuan Time Gem itu lah, Ayah akan mengirimkan informasi ke masa lalu."

Thor masih bingung, ia belum dapat menebak apa tujuan ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin mengirim segala informasi dan pengetahuan dari otak Ayah di masa ini kepada Odin di masa lalu saat dunia baru saja diciptakan. Seperti yang Ayah katakan, masa lalu tidak dapat diubah jadi kita yang disini akan tetap seperti ini hingga akhirnya mati tidak lama lagi. Namun Odin di masa lalu yang telah mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan tentang masa sekarang, akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin agar menjalani takdir yang jauh berbeda dengan kita. Di dimensi paralel dari dunia ini, takdir menyenangkan menunggu Odin dan seluruh Norse. Bahkan tidak mustahil, Odin 'yang lain' itu akan membuat Norse berjaya dari awal hingga akhir jaman sebagai mitologi tunggal, tidak ada penganut ajaran Injil yang menggerus bangsa Viking di Eropa Utara yang mempercayai kita. Intinya, Ayah hanya tidak ingin egois dengan Odin 'lain' dari dimensi waktu yang menjalani takdir yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya, semua yang ayah lakukan hanyalah untuk kejayaan Norse."

Sekarang, Thor sudah bisa menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu untuk apa dia berperang, yaitu untuk dirinya di masa yang lain.

"Tapi satu yang aku masih heran, Ayah. Bagaimana bisa ayah mengumpulkan pasukan sebesar ini?" tanya Thor dengan kening mengkerut.

Pasukan yang dibawa Odin sangatlah besar. Tidak hanya para Dewa-Dewa Asgardian atau dewa utama (Aesir) saja. Para Dewa Vanir (dewa-dewi kecil) dari Vaneheim juga ikut. Ada bala tentara valkirie, para peri putih Elf dari Alfheim dan peri hitam Dark Elf dari Svartalheim, hingga para raksasa dari Jotunheim, raksasa es atau Frost Giant yang berasal dari Nilfheim dan Para Surt atau raksasa api-lava dari Muspellheim. Para Kurcaci dari Niddhavellir pun, walau tidak ikut maju ke medan perang, tapi mereka lah yang menyediakan logistic perang dan membuatkan semua persenjataan secara cuma-cuma.

Setiap penduduk dari sembilan dunia yang ditopang Pohon Yggdrasil ikut dalam penyerbuan ke Gunung Olympus, padahal di masa lalu antar sembilan dunia ini saling berperang.

Hal yang sangat aneh ketika mereka yang dulunya saling bermusuhan kini malah bekerja sama. Thrym yang memimpin para Jotun punya hubungan sangat buruk dengan Thor, bahkan Para Asrgardian yang telah berdamai dengan ras Vanir seringkali berperang melawan para raksasa itu. Begitupula dengan Malekhit, pemimpin para Dark Elf yang pernah berperang dengan Bor, ayah dari Odin. Para Kurcaci atau Dwarf aslinya bertabiat rakus akan berpihak kepada siapa saja dan membuatkan senjata perang asal memberi mereka harta.

Odin menjawab kebingungan putranya, "Ahahahaaaa, gampang saja. Ayah mengundang pemimpin dari setiap ras secara rahasia ke puncak pohon Yggdrasil yang berada di langit Asgard. Ayah tunjukkan pada mereka yang sebenarnya bahwa pohon dunia ini sebentar lagi akan mati. Jadi Ayah katakan kepada mereka ' _Ayoo kita bersenang-senang di sisa hidup kita ini, berperang dan berbuat kerusakan demi menuntaskan hasrat terdalam kita akan pertarungan. Tapi biar seru, bagaimana kalau perang kali ini tidak hanya antar kita saja tapi menyeret kehancuran mitologi lain, Olympus misalnya._ ' Mereka menganga terkejut karena mendengarnya, lalu Ayah berkata lagi ' _Kalau kita bersatu dan bersenang-senang bersama, meruntuhkan Olympus jadi perkara mudah_ '. Spontan, mereka mengangguk setuju dan tertawa renyah. Yah, intinya sisa waktu hidup yang sebentar ini sudah seharusnya dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang kan?"

Thor mengangguk membenarkan. Dia tersenyum miring, para dewa dan orang-orang disekitarnya meskipun sudah hidup sangat lama tapi kelakuan dan pola pikirnya tidak lebih dari anak-anak. Ah, ia juga merasa dirinya sama saja.

"Anakku, Ayah yang akan mengurus Poseidon. Aku ingin menantangnya sebagai sesama Dewa penguasa lautan. Kau..., habisi dewa-dewa Olympian yang lain!"

"Tidak masalah bagiku, Ayah."

Odin berdiri dari singasana lalu mengacungkan tombak Gungnir ke depan, tepat ke Gunung Olympus. Dia berteriak kepada seluruh bala tentaranya.

"Ayooooo. Demi harga diri dan kejayaan Norse, seraaaaaangg!"

Thor memukulkan Palu Mjölnir di udara, petir kecil keluar dan merambat cepat ke udara. Awan hitam pekat yang mengerikan seketika terbentuk di atas Gunung Olympus. Percikan-percikan listrik biru saling bersahutan.

rumblerumblerumblerumblerumble

lalu...

JJDDDUUUUAAAAAAAARRR!

Badai petir raksasa menghantam seluruh puncak Gunung Olympun tanpa ampun.

Perang antara Norse dan Olympus, para Asgardian dan bala tentaranya melawan para Olympian, Utara dan Selatan Eropa...

Di mulai sekarang!

Akan kah Odin berhasil menulis ulang sejarah dan menciptakan takdir baru? semua itu tergantung pada perang ini.

.

.

.

 **-Londong, Inggris-**

Sebuah sudut kota terdapat cafe kecil, lima orang berpakaian aneh plus seekor anjing besar berbulu abu-abu sedang berkumpul disana. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira mereka tengah bercosplay ala anime. Nyatanya mereka hanya ingin bersantai.

Mereka sebuah kelompok kecil.

Wanita berpakaian seksi sedang ribut dan mengocehkan hal tak jelas dengan pemuda berambut pendek yang memegang sebilah tongkat. Sementara itu, si gadis kecil bermain kuda-kudaan (baca: anjing-anjingan) menunggangi si anjing besar.

Hanya dua laki-laki yang tampak serius. Duduk berhadapan di meja berbentuk bundar dengan sepiring kecil dessert dan segelas cola.

Si laki-laki berkaca mata berambut pirang panjang dengan setelan jas bisnis bertanya kepada si laki-laki berambut perak, "Vali, kau sudah memutuskan tindakan kelompok kita?"

"Sebenarnya belum."

"Kau masih bingung?"

"Begitulah, Arthur."

"Tentang maksud sebenarnya tindakan Naruto?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan itu heh?"

Kelompok ini punya hubungan cukup dekat dengan Tim 7 orang yang dipimpin Naruto. Bahkan Vali sempat beberapa lama dilatih oleh Naruto untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya. Semua latihan itu Vali jalani hanya untuk satu tujuan, agar dirinya bisa membunuh seseorang yang sangat dibencinya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Vali dan yang lainnya tidak mengetahui pasti apa tujuan Naruto, tapi mereka berteman cukup dekat, bahkan pernah berpetualan bersama di dunia lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau hal itu terasa amat menyenangkan bagi mereka, walau harus diakhiri dengan sedikit insiden kecil antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Ikatan pertemanan mereka didasari oleh saling tolong dan saling percaya, itu pun sudah menjadi dasar yang sangat kuat. Tapi untuk saat ini, semua orang di kelompok Vali merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, katakanlah prihatin, dengan kelompok Naruto. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentang Sona dan Tsubaki yang dikhianati, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sibuk di Konoha hingga tak pernah kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya, dan yang paling tak habis pikir adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang ikut Rizevim, parahnya lagi Ophis malah jadi piaraan pak tua itu. Padahal suami istri itu tahu kalau Vali sangat membenci Rizevim di setiap tarikan nafasnya dan ingin sekali membunuhnya.

Jelas, mereka merasa kondisi saat ini sedang kacau. Ditambah lagi peperangan besar yang terjadi di hampir seluruh dunia. Sungguh, ini membuat kelompok mereka seperti kehilangan peran dalam cerita.

Tiba-tiba Kuroka duduk dikursi, persis di samping Arthur sembari menghentakkan tangan ke meja.

"Aku percaya pada Naruto-san." ucap Kuroka tegas.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" seru Le Fay yang masih duduk menunggangi Fenrir. "Aku mempercayai apapun yang dilakukan Naruto-niisama." katanya dengan ekspresi penuh haru.

Tentu saja, masih melekat kuat dalam ingatan Le Fay ketika Naruto hampir saja kehilangan nyawa demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari hujan peluru ketika bermain Game kematian di dunia virtual Gun Gale Online (GGO).

"Aku juga inginnya begitu." kata Vali. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa eh?" tanya Bikou.

"Entahlah." Vali menggendikkan bahu, ia masih bingung, ada setitik keraguan dalam hatinya.

Wajah Arthur tiba-tiba menjadi cerah seperti ia telah mendapatkan pemikiran hebat, "Anggap saja begini, Uzumaki-kun sedang membuatkan jalan bagimu untuk mendekati Rizevim. Bukan kah itu berita baik untukmu, Vali."

Vali terkekeh pelan, "Baik. Aku akan menganggapnya begitu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa berpikir kalau kedua Uzumaki itu berkhianat, meskipun dia baru saja mengkhianati putri dari keluarga Sitri. Entah kenapa aku sulit percaya akan hal itu, dan kupikir kelompok mereka memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu."

"Jadi?"

Ucapan Arthur membuat semua orang menatap Vali, menuntut ketua mereka mengambil keputusan sekarang juga.

Vali balas menyeringai pada semua anggota kelompoknya, "Kita akan ikut serta meramaikan perang. Kalian puas?"

Bikou, Arthur, Kuroka, dan Le Fay tersenyum cerah. Entah bagaimanapun, pilihan ini terasa sangat menarik. Daripada berdiam diri saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, benar kan?

.

.

.

 **-Dimensional Gap-**

Celah dimensi?

Bukan, lebih tepatnya ini adalah dimensi ruang buatan yang melayang di celah dimensi dan dilingdungi kekkai khusus agar tidak terlihat yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menyembunyikan barang hasil curian, Pulau Langit Agreas.

Dari segi koordinat, entah dimana letak persisnya. Bisa saja dekat dunia manusia, Underwolrd, Surga, atau mungkin dekat dengan tempat mitologis tertentu. Siapa yang tahu kan?

Kesebuah ruangan, entah ruangan apa ini namanya, sangat luas dan letaknya di bawah tanah Agreas.

Sungguh, Naruto dibuat sakit kepala berada di tempat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Si kakek tua Rizevim terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas, mencari-cari perhatian atau paling parah tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Merasa enakan, Anata?"

Hinata bertanya sembari memijat pelipis suaminya.

"Yah, emmh. Teruskan."

"Ha'i."

Naruto menyamankan diri, duduk di sofa empuk dengan sang istri yang memijat kepalanya.

"Orang tua itu, apa dia tidak bisa diam semenit saja?"

Lagi, Naruto mengeluh.

Hinata diam saja, tak ingin bersuara menanggapi.

Ada hal kenapa Rizevim bisa kesenangan begitu. Sebabnya simpel, belum lama ini dia berhasil menghidupkan kembali Naga Jahat lainnya menggunakan Holy Grail. Selain Crom Cruach, Laddon, dan Aži Dahāka, kini telah ada Sang Abyss Rage Dragon Niđhöggr dari mitologi Norse dan Eclipse Dragon atau Naga Gerhana Aphopis. Kekuatan yang dibangun Rizevim semakin besar dengan nama-nama itu, belum lagi pasukan naga jahat yang jumlahnya puluhan ribu. Sempat Rizevim ingin membangkitkan Yamata no Orochi si Venom Blood Dragon, tapi ternyata roh naga jahat itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi sehingga Rizevim membatalkan niatnya.

Dan yang paling membuat Rizevim senang adalah...

Ini!

Seekor makhluk raksasa yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Dia seperti campuran dari berbagai karakteristik binatang yang berbeda-beda, punya ciri seperti singa, macan, beruang, naga dan lain-lain. Memiliki tujuh leher dan tujuh kepala serta sepuluh tanduk. Ekornya tebal dan panjang. Mempunyai empat lengan depan yang besar dan dua kaki yang jauh lebih besar lagi. Jika dibandingkan dengan Great Red, binatang ini ratusan meter lebih besar.

Binatang itu adalah...

Trihexa [666].

Rizevim baru saja selesai memindahkan lokasinya dari ujung semesta ke ruang bawah tanah di dalam pulau Agreas ini. Binatang itu masih tertidur, eksistensinya masih tersegel. Pekerjaan Rizevim selanjutnya adalah mengancurkan segel-segel yang dibuat oleh The God of Bible itu, lalu membangunkan dia dari tidurnya. Setelahnya, Rizevim bisa sesuka hati berbuat kerusakan dimuka bumi, katanya dia ingin bersenang-senang dan menyerang ke dunia lain.

Naruto merasa miris. Bisa-bisanya ada orang tua berkelakuan seperti itu. Harusnya kan kalau sudah bau tanah, lebih banyak berbuat baik sebagai persiapan kehidupan akhirat nanti, bukannya berbuat jahat.

Membuang nafas panjang, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Trihexa ke wajah istrinya yang sangat elok.

"Nee, Hinata. Tidak bisa ya kita melakukannya sekarang?"

"Tidak, Anata. Kita perlu binatang pengkiamat itu hidup-hidup dan bangkit sempurna untuk dijadikan artefak terakhir."

"Jadi kita masih harus bersabar menunggu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Biarkan saja Rizevim menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu."

"Ya sudah, baiklah."

Naruto menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran Sofa.

Hinata berhenti memijat pelipis suaminya. "Anata."

"Hm?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu kan situasi di dunia ini sekarang seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu, situasi darurat perang."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lantas?" Naruto belum bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan istrinya.

"Apa tidak masalah kita tidak ikut? Maksudku, membiarkan teman-teman dan keluarga kita di Konoha berperang tanpa kita?"

Naruto mendesahkan nafas, dia mendongak sembari punggung tetap bersandar di sofa. Berpikir sejenak dan mengenang masa lalu. Sampai akhirnya kalimat yang ditunggu sang istripun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa tidak apa. Ada Sasuke-teme yang menggantikan posisiku disana. Seperti diriku saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, Sasuke pasti bisa membawa kemenangan untuk Konoha. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Lagipula perang ini tidak lebih penting dibanding misi kita berdua. Mau menang, kalah atau bagaimanapun, jika misi kita gagal maka apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini tak ada artinya."

"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu, Anata."

"Tapi..." Naruto lagi-lagi menggantung ucapannya.

"Ha?"

"Tapi sebagai bagian dari Konoha, kita akan tetap bersama mereka. Aku punya sesuatu yang setidaknya akan sangat berguna untuk membantu teman-teman kita memenangkan perang."

.

.

.

 **-Markas Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible-**

Tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, tempat ini sekarang sangat ramai. Penyebab keramaian itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keberadaan lebih dari seratus ribu orang dari berbagai macam ras yang berkumpul bersama.

Sebagai orang yang datang berkumpul dari berbagai macam tempat, yang sebelumnya tak pernah berinteraksi sekalipun, tentu hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah berkenalan.

Acara berkelan berjalan lancar, tidak ada pertengkaran ataupun perkelahian, bahkan meski sebentar lagi akan berperang masih ada yang sempat bersenda gurau. Itu bisa terjadi karena antar ras satu dan lainnya tidak pernah bermusuhan, tidak ada dendam yang disimpan, sehingga membangun ikatan pertemanan bisa dilakukan dengan waktu singkat.

Pondasi yang mendasari ikatan hanya satu, kesamaan nasib, yang mana kebebasan dan kemerdekaan mereka berada diujung tanduk akibat adanya sebuah proyek raksasa yang disebut Imperium of Bible.

Konoha, meski hanya pendatang baru tapi telah berhasil menarik kepercayaan banyak orang. Mengumpulkan semuanya untuk bersatu padu berjuang keras mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki, sesuatu yang merupakan hak asasi yaitu hak untuk hidup merdeka.

 **"Semua pasukan, harap berkumpul! Berbaris sesuai dengan divisi tempur masing-masing!"**

Suara pengumuman yang dikumandangkan dengan keras barusan serta merta menarik atensi semua orang. Puas berkenalan, satu persatu dari mereka beranjak mengikuti intruksi tadi.

Di tengah keramaian, Shikamaru berjalan bersama istrinya, Temari, serta kedua rekan setimnya, Chouji dan Ino.

"Hei, Ino-chan. Kau yakin ikut perang?"

"..."

Tak ada sahutan dari rekan setimnya, Chouji bicara lagi. "Kau kan sedang mengandung, lebih baik kau tetap di Konoha saja."

"Hooooii, Chouji!"

"He? Kenapa Shikamaru?" Chouji memalingkan muka kearah sahabat yang baru saja membentaknya.

Si kepala nanas geleng-geleng kepala, temannya yang bertubuh gempal ini benar-benar tak bisa membaca situasi.

"Fomasi Inoshikachou tak akan ada kalau aku tak ikut kan?"

Ino mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Namun sebagai orang terdekat, tanpa perlu penjelasan pun mereka cukup mengerti seperti apa pikiran dan hati Ino sekarang. Perempuan yang hamil muda itu baru saja kehilangan suaminya, ayah dari jabang bayinya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu. Temari merasa tidak enak sendiri, jadi ia membuka topik obrolan.

"Seperti perang dunia shinobi keempat, kudengar perang ini lagi-lagi membagi Korps utama pasukan tempur menjadi 5 Divisi. Mungkin strategi perang kali ini tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat."

"Ya. Itu benar." sahut Shikamaru. "Korps utama pasukan tempur yang terjun langsung ke medan perang dibagi menjadi lima divisi berdasarkan spesifikasi tertentu yang mengkhususkan diri dalam berbagai tipe pertempuran.

Divisi Pertama yaitu unit pertempuran jarak dekat, tentu saja diisi oleh mereka yang terspesialisasi dalam pertarungan jenis ini seperti pertarungan taktis, cepat atau hanya sekedar umpan. Mereka yang ditempatkan dibarisan paling depan adalah mereka yang berani mati.

Divisi Kedua yaitu unit pertempuran jarak menengah, terdiri dari shinobi dan pasukan dari berbagai ras makhluk supranatural yang memiliki keunggulan dalam pertempuran jarak menengah dan pengguna senjata tempur. Mereka adalah pasukan untuk serangan-serangan skala besar atau pembersihan serdadu musuh.

Divisi Ketiga yaitu unit pertempuran jarak menengah-lanjutan, mereka adalah pasukan yang memiliki kemampuan mobilisasi tinggi dan stamina yang sangat banyak, kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik mereka dibutuhkan untuk memberikan dukungan terhadap unit-unit pasukan dari Divisi Pertama dan Kedua saat terdesak di semua sudut arena pertempuran.

Divisi Keempat, unit pertempuran jarak jauh. Unit ini adalah kekuatan utama pasukan persekutuan. Tidak seperti di dunia shinobi yang kemampuannya beragam, di dunia baru ini kebanyakan pasukan cenderung bertempur dari jarak jauh dengan menembakkan sihir, laser, atau sejenisnya. Jadi disini letak penyesuaiannya dari strategi perang terdahulu. Selain sebagai kekuatan utama, unit pasukan keempat adalah pasukan bantuan lapis kedua setelah Divisi ketiga untuk membantu garis depan, juga menjadi tameng pelindung saat terjadi ada serangan massal dan frontal oleh musuh."

"Kau kan pengatur strategi Shikamaru, sebagai kekuatan utama pasti Divisi keempat punya kartu As kan?" tanya Chouji.

"Tentu saja. Para petinggi sudah bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya. Ada banyak makhluk legendaris dari dunia dunia ini yang sengaja dibangkitkan dengan Holy Grail serta ada beberapa senjata berat pemusnal massal. Itulah kekuatan penghancur utama pasukan ini"

"Hm, begitu ya. Terus Divisi Kelima?"

"Itu adalah unit pertempuran khusus."

"He? Unit pasukan khusus?"

"Ya, apapun bisa terjadi selama peperangan. Unit-unit khusus dibentuk dari berbagai orang yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Mereka dibagi menjadi tim-tim kecil dengan mempunyai taktik khusus serta jurus rahasia yang sengaja disiapkan untuk melakukan serangan-serangan kritis maupun kejutan pada titik-titik yang berbahaya. Jumlah personel unit ini paling kecil, tapi unit inilah yang paling dimaksimalkan. Dari point inilah, yang paling diharapkan untuk kita membalik keadaan saat genting."

"Yah, kurasa sebagai permulaan ini sudah lebih dari cukup." kata Temari berkomentar.

"Masih ada lagi sebenarnya. Setiap divisi tempur terdiri dari personel yang heterogen. Saat situasi mendesak ataupun saat melihat celah kesempatan, sebuah divisi bisa dipecah lagi menjadi resimen-resimen yang lebih kecil, bahkan bisa diperkecil lagi dalam satuan batalion atau peleton hingga regu-regu paling kecil untuk memudahkan mobilisasi ketimbang bergerak dalam jumlah besar yang sangat menarik perhatian musuh ataupun untuk taktik tertentu. Ada pasukan siluman yang bergerak tanpa terlihat, pasukan udara, pasukan bawah air, pasukan amphibi, pasukan penyerbu dan penyergap, pengebom, pemasang perangkap dan lain-lain yang formasinya diatur kemudian menyesuaikan kondisi di medan perang."

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Selain Korps Utama pasukan tempur, juga ada Satuan pendukung yang tidak terjun langsung ke medan perang. Satuan pendukung ini jumlahnya jauh lebih kecil dan dibagi menjadi beberapa unit. Ada Unit pengintai (Recon) dan infiltrator untuk memata-matai musuh dan mengumpulkan data mereka, unit komando sebagai pengatur formasi dan strategi, unit informasi dan komunikasi untuk mengatur arus informasi kesemua unit pasukan perang secara tepat dan cepat, unit logistik dan persenjataan yang bertugas menyediakan kebutuhan sebelum dan selama perang, unit pelacak, lalu yang terakhir unit medis. Selain bertugas di belakang, setiap unit dari Satuan pendukung akan menerjunkan minimal satu personelnya kedalam satu regu tempur sebagai dukungan. Keberadaan satu orang ini penting dalam setiap regu. Bisa bayangkan kalau sebuah regu tanpa ada petugas medis atau tanpa pengatur informasi? Regu itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam medan perang."

Tiga orang di dekat Shikamaru cukup puas dengan penjelasan tadi.

Temari melirik-lirik ke arah lain dengan tatapan tidak jelas, muncul rona di pipinya. "Ummmm, be-begini Shikamaru. Aku jarang memuji orang lain." katanya terkesan malu-malu. Aneh, padahal ia berstatus istri Shikamaru.

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau, bisa kukatakan kau sudah melampaui ayahmu. Saat perang dunia shinobi, ayahmu mengatur 80 ribu pasukan. Sekarang, kau mengatur strategi untuk 125 ribu pasukan. Belum lagi ini di dunia baru, dunia yang baru kita kenali dan dihuni oleh berbagai macam ras makhluk supranatural yang sangat heterogen."

"A-ahh yaa. Sankyu."

" **Pasukan, harap perhatikan!** "

Tak terasa, semua orang sudah berbaris rapi berdasarkan pembagian divisi. Mereka semua berbaris dalam lima formasi berbanjar.

Di atas tanah yang lebih tinggi, beberapa sosok orang muncul bersamaan.

Ada tujuh orang orang.

Kemudian satu persatu dari mereka diperkenalkan oleh petugas yang menggunakan pengeras suara.

 **"Berikut nama-nama pemimpin setiap Divisi.**

 **Kapten divisi pertama unit pertempuran jarak dekat, Cao Cao si pemilik Sacred Gear terkuat tombak suci pembantai tuhan The True Longinus.**

 **Kapten divisi kedua unit pertempuran jarak menengah, Dewi Perang Bishamonten dari Takamagahara.**

 **Kapten divisi ketiga unit pertempuran jarak menengah-lanjutan, Seras Victoria sang Super-Vampire dari rumania.**

 **Kapten divisi keempat unit pertempuran jarak jauh sekaligus divisi kekuatan tempur utama, Uchiha Sasuke dari Konohagakure. Beserta Wakil Kapten, Akemi Homura.**

 **Kapten divisi kelima unit pertempuran khusus, Raden Mas Bagus Sudjiwodhiningrat dari Tanah Java yang diutus oleh Ratu Penguasa Laut Selatan. Keturunan terakhir sekaligus titisan Gusti Prabu Angling Dharma, pemilik sacred gear Keris Sakti Nogososro.**

 **Kemudian Komandan Tertinggi segala unit pasukan, Pemuda gagah berani yang pernah menjadi komandan perang dan memenangkannya, Rei Gaara atau yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage kelima Sunagakure."**

"Ooooooooooooo!"

"Ooooooooooooo! Oooooooo!"

"Ooooooooooooo!"

"Ooooooooooooo! Oooooooo!"

Teriakan sahut menyahut bergemuruh begitu nama-nama pemimpin mereka selesai diumumkan. Semuanya bersorak, mengangkat dan melambaikan tangan di udara. Tak ada hal yang perlu diperselisihkan. Mereka kompak menerima keputusan siapapun yang memimpin walaupun baru saja kenal nama-nama tadi. Mungkin saat saling berkenalan dan saling sapa, pasukan masing-masing dari setiap fraksi sudah menceritakan sosok yang mereka banggakan kepada yang lainnya, yang diunggulkan untuk menjadi pemimpin perang.

Yah, setidaknya setiap fraksi dalam persekutuan mempunyai wakil yang menjadi kapten. Hal ini tentu akan membuat ikatan dan persatuan seluruh pasukan jadi lebih kuat.

Kembali ke salah satu barisan, Temari menyenggol pinggang suaminya.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya juga menempati posisi penting kan?"

"Hah, mendoukusei naa. Memang hanya Kapten Divisi dan komandan Korps utama saja yang disebutkan namanya, tapi dalam Satuan pendukung juga telah dipilih siapa saja yang memimpin setiap unitnya."

"Siapa, siapa, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji penasaran.

"Ada Unit pengintai (Recon) dan infiltrator yang diketuai oleh Georg dari Hero Faction. Ino menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai ketua unit informasi dan komunikasi. Unit logistik dan persenjataan diurus oleh Elmenhilde Karnstein. Unit pelacak diketuai oleh salah seorang shinobi Klan Hyuga. Unit medis sudah jelas menjadi tanggung jawab Sakura. Aku sendiri, ketua pusat komando pengatur strategi dan formasi seluruh pasukan. Semua yang tergabung dalam Satuan pendukung, meski tugasnya tidak untuk bertarung tetapi pada saat dibutuhkan, mereka juga pasti ikut menggempur musuh. Yang jelas satuan pendukung juga memiliki petarung dengan skill unik dan hebat."

Ino masih lebih banyak diam, jadi Temari yang menyahut. "Aku tidak akan berkomentar tentang pemilihan itu, Dewan Persekutuan pasti sudah memutuskannya dengan bijak."

Yah, bagian ini belum dijelaskan. Perketuan Penentang Imperium of Bible membentuk dewan perang. Kursi dalam dewan ini di duduki oleh para pemimpin dari setiap fraksi yang tergabung dalam persekutuan. Nama-namanya sebagai berikut, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi, mantan Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, Lord Tepes, Ratu Carmilla, Yasaka, serta dua orang dewa yakni Amaterasu dan Kinich Ahau. Ratu Penguasa Laut Selatan Java tidak ikut kedalam dewan sebab dia tidak bisa meninggalkan wilayahnya selama perang. Meski begitu, dia cukup banyak mengirimkan pasukan.

Fungsi dewan perang ini adalah memutuskan dan menetapkan suatu hal semacam kapan perang dimulai dan kapan harus dihentikan. Meski begitu, jika memang dibutuhkan anggota dewan perang bisa saja turun kemedan perang secara langsung. Selain kekuatan mereka yang tak bisa diragukan, keberadaan mereka di medan perang juga pastinya bisa membangkitkan semangat tempur pasukan persekutuan.

Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hanya saja ada satu yang membuatku heran."

"Apa, Temari?"

"Dia, gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping kiri Sasuke."

Temari menunjuk sosok kecil itu. Penampilannya masih belia, seperti gadis SMP kelas dua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 14 tahun. Rambutnya hitamnya panjang sepunggung, mengenakan hiasan bando di kepala. Pakaiannya terkesan suram dan gelap karena dominan hitam dengan aksen ungu, ciri khas gaun gothic lolita. Dia terlihat sangat manis, akan tetapi penampilan bisa saja menipu. Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu memberikan tatapan dingin, ekspresinya datar, minim emosi. Dia membawa kesan _silent beauty_ yang misterius tapi mengarah pada kepribadian _dark devil_.

"Anak itu persis copy'an tampang Sasuke, versi gadis kecil tapinya." ucap Temari lagi.

"Akemi Homura. Kau akan terkejut mendengar sedikit tentangnya, Temari."

"Hm?"

"Menurut khabar, Sasuke lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Dan... kurang dari satu detik bertarung, Sasuke kalah."

"A-appa? Yang benar?"

Sungguh, ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Temari. Sasuke bisa kalah secepat itu? Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki Akemi Homura?

"Begitulah kenyatannya. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana cerita lengkapnya hingga sekarang gadis itu terus menempel pada Sasuke tak mau berpisah dan berakhir menjadi wakil kapten Divisi Empat. Informasi yang kudapat, dia adalah gadis penyihir atau Mahou Shoujo yang tingkatannya setara Dewi, seorang Dewi yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Iblis. Kekuatannya masih misteri, tapi kalau sampai dia menduduki posisi itu, berarti perannya sangat penting dalam pasukan."

"Oooh begitu. Tapi aaahhh, aku jadi kepikiran Sakura ya. Kasihan dia."

ngiiiiiiinnnngggg

Kencangnya suara dengungan pengeras suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba dan memekakkan telinga memaksa semua orang diam.

Sang Komandan tertinggi, akan menyapa seluruh pasukannya.

Gaara maju tiga langkah. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat dan diangkat ke depan.

"Meskipun kita sama-sama sudah mengetahui, tapi aku tetap akan menegaskan sekali lagi, apa alasan kita semua berada di tempat ini. Imperium of Bible, sebuah ancaman yang akan merenggut kebebasan bangsa kita.

Kita semua sudah mengetahui bahwa genderang perang sudah ditabuh oleh musuh. Mereka sudah mengeluarkan deklarasi perang hanya berdasar sebuah tuduhan. Aku bersumpah dengan leherku, tuduhan itu...

TIDAK BENAR.

Aku yakin, temanku yang sedang berjuang diluar sana, sendirian, berjuang demi kita kelangsungan hidup kita semua. Aku jamin itu. Penggal leherku jika aku berdusta.

Imperium of Bible adalah ambisi mereka. Ada ataupun tidak ada pemicu, mereka pasti akan tetap menabuh perang kepada kita. Dan waktunya adalah saat ini.

Mereka menuntut kita dengan sebuah ancaman perang. Dalam waktu yang ditentukan, kita diminta datang kepada mereka dengan mengangkat tangan dan membawa bendera putih.

Tapi jawabanku, dengan lantang aku menjawab...

TIDAK!

Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan harga diri dan kebebasanku kepada orang lain semurah itu. Oleh karena itu lah, siapapun kalian yang masih ingin mempertahankan harga diri seperti diriku, ayooo kita bersatu untuk melawan. Kita sebagai bangsa yang berdaulat, akan mempertahankan kemerdekaan dengan cara apapun.

Tantangan mereka harus kita jawab. Jika mereka menginginkan perang, kita sanggup memberikannya.

Kita jawab pernyataan mereka. Selama bangsa kita masih memiliki darah yang mengalir dalam nadi untuk menodai bendera putih, maka selama itu pula lah tidak akan ada kata menyerah.

Kita tunjukkan bahwa kita adalah bangsa yang benar-benar menginginkan kemerdekaan. Untuk kita semua, lebih baik hancur lebur mati berkalang tanah daripada hidup di kaki mereka. Semboyan kita adalah..."

Gaara menarik nafas panjang lalu dia meneriakkan,

"MERDEKA... atau... MATI!"

Sang Komandan perang berjalan lebih maju lagi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh pasukan menyambutnya dengan gemuruh sorakan penuh api tekad dan semangat.

"Barang siapa yang merasakan hal sama, ikuti Aku! Kita akan bersatu dan bertarung sampai nafas terakhir, demi teman, demi keluarga, dan demi kemerdekaan. Perang Dunia ini, kita akan menang. Pasti!"

.

.

.

 **-At a Secret Place-**

Di suatu tempat yang sangat luas namun minim cahaya. Tiga sosok tubuh yang kesemuanya laki-laki berjalan perlahan.

"Saaa, sudah waktunya bukan? Kita lihat apa yang kita punya."

"Seluruh bala tentara Malaikat Jatuh sudah siap tempur. Di Grigori, tidak kurang 75 ribu pasukan beserta ribuan pengguna Sacred Gear alami maupun buatan dan lengkap senjata-senjata tempur."

"Hm, aku juga sudah selesai dengan segala persiapan di Ibukota Lilith. Aku dan rekan Maou lainnya berhasil menggalakkan pasukan iblis sampai 90 ribu lebih. Termasuk didalamnya puluhan Iblis Ultimate Class, beratus-ratus Iblis Kelas Tinggi, serta 500 tim Evil Piece yang berasal dari golongan Pure Blood Devil maupun iblis reinkarnasi berkemampuan khusus."

"Surga sudah siap sejak lama. Ada 100 ribu lebih tentara malaikat dibawah komando para Brave Saint yang siap turun ke medan tempur kapanpun perintah diucapkan."

Ketiga orang itu berhenti melangkah. Tepat di ujung jari kaki, terdapat lubang yang sangat besar dan luas, ukurannya melebihi kawan bekas jatuhnya meteor. Lubang itu tidak kosong, namun dipenuhi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang bercahaya dan bersayap putih. Dari tepiannya, mereka memandang ke bawah.

"Ini kah?"

"Ya, inilah kekuatan utama kita. Satu juta malaikat hasil kloning yang diberi berkah dan kekuatan langsung oleh Michael, Archangel sang tangan kanan The God of Bible. Mereka lah, bala tentara terkuat sepanjang jaman. Malaikat tanpa kelemahan yang dibangkitkan dengan kekuatan Holy Grail."

"Ya, ini sangat menakjubkan. Benar kan?"

"Benar sekali. Ayooo Azazel, Sirzech, kita pergi!"

Mereka pun berbalik badan dan melangkah keluar.

"Perang Dunia terbesar"

"Demi mewujudkan Tatanan Dunia Baru, New World Order dalam kuasa Imperium of Bible. Akan segera..."

"Dimulai!"

 **~The Armageddon War has just begin~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** HONTOUNI GOMENNNN!.

Aku ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sampai-sampai aku ngaret se-lama ini. Aku cuma mau cakap, mohon pengertiannya aja. Pisss...

Kalau misalnya kolom review sampai ribut, itu terserah kalian, aku sih ketawa aja. Yang jelas, bukan aku bermaksud sengaja membuat kalian menunggu sangat sampai menjadi seperti itu. Jadi, untuk kedepannya biar kita selalu damai, kalau misalnya aku ngaret kelamaan lagi tolong untuk dimaklumi dan sabar aja ya. Anggap aku emang ada hal yang ga bisa aku tinggalkan. Menulis FF ini bukan prioritasku, ada banyak hal lain yang lebih penting dari ini. Tapi aku janji, FF ini ga akan discont asalkan tidak terjadi hal buruk pada tubuh dan kejiwaanku, itu saja. Makanya do'akan aku agar selalu sehat fisik, mental, dan spiritual.

Baiklah, kita resume chapter yang panjang ini. Memunculkan nama-nama penting dari setiap kubu. Gerakan dan tujuan mereka semua semakin diperlihatkan dengan jelas.

Aliansi telah memulai perang demi Imperium of Bible dengan ultimatumnya, terlebih pasukan tempurnya semua sudah siap. Lalu Sakra yang kusebutkan punya tujuan sendiri. Odin juga begitu. Untuk Olympus, termasuk Ares dan lainnya, jelas mereka emang suka berperang. Perang disana bahkan sudah dimulai. Tim Vali sudah menetapkan keputusan. Paling parah adalah Rizevim yang sudah berhasil mendapatkan Trihexa. Ya, si 666 Apocalypse Beast pertama kali dimunculkan wujudnya di chapter ini. Dan terakhir, misi besar NaruHina sudah mendekati penghujung, sedikit lagi. Tapi Naruto juga ga mau berpangku tangan membiarkan desanya berperang tanpa dirinya. Entah bantuan macam apa yang akan dikirim oleh Naruto nanti.

Ah iya, aku menyinggung hal baru. Siapa yang tahu tentang Thanos, Infinity Gauntlet and Gems eh? Yang suka MCU, pasti tahu. Lalu aku tambahkan satu karakter lagi, Akemi Homura. Karater ini punya ability ga main-main loh, makanya dia cocok jadi wakil Sasu. Tentang kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang, entar ada kok diceritain. Hahaaa.

Ulasan Review:

Soal gimana Ajuka mematahkan teknik Hinata, masih cukup lama kok.

Apakah nanti kelompok Sona dan Rias tahu kebenarannya? Dua tim ini tidak bisa lepas dari peran protagonis sih, jadi lihat aja nanti.

Seandainya batle Naruto Vs Hinata, siapa yang menang? Aku ga mau jawab ah, lagian itu relatif hasilnya.

Secara power, jika max maka Naruto itu posisinya tidak jauh dibawah tiga eksistensi superior (Trihexa - Great Red - Ophis) dalam kondisi prima. Jadi bayangin aja seberapa kuat diatas Sirzech dan Dewa-Dewa Top 10 lainnya.

Gimana Sai mati? Kok tidak aku ceritakan detail? Ghahahahaaaa, biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku.

Ada lagi yang nanya, seandainya True Tenseigan Vs Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Rinnegan? Relatif juga jawabannya, meski pakai Amaterasu atau apapun.

Sasuke dah nongol tuh. Banyak kan yang menantikan dia? Yoossh, dari sini dia punya banyak peran penting. Tentu saja karena dia Kapten Divisi Empat pasukan tempur utama.

Ada pula yang nanya Endingnya? Bagaimana jika Hinata menjadi makhluk lima dimensi dan Naruto ditinggal sendiri? Biarkan lah itu menjadi rahasiaku.

Gimana kalau seandainya NaruHina jujur pada semua golongan, agar mendapat bantuan? See, NaruHina aja ga mau jujur sama temen-temen di Konoha, gimana mau jujur pada semua golongan? Lagipula kalau pun jujur, secara logika semua golongan ga akan langsung percaya begitu saja bahkan bukan tidak mungkin ada yang mencari kesempatan untuk keuntungan pribadi. Kan udah kita ketahui sama-sama, tidak ada orang yang sepenuhnya baik. Hahahaaaaa.

Jutsu pencabut roh atau apapun, selama itu termasuk jutsu Rinnegan, yaa Sasuke pasti bisa lah, dia kan punya Rinnegan di mata kiri.

NaruHina itu udah sangat kuat. Chara lain itu bukannya bertambah kuat, tapi emang baru nunjukin kemampuan terbaik aja, makanya terkesan kek kuat banget. Jadi ga usah khawatir. Dari sini tergantung variasi serangan dan efektifitasnya aja lagi. Kejeniusan yang menentukan, bukan power.

Oh iya, ada yang nyinggung tentang FF-ku yang Islamic Content. Wa'alaikumussalam. Okeh, aku cantumkan di AN-nya kalau itu adalah cerita milik orang lain, aku hanya menggubahnya menjadi Fanfic versi NaruHina. Itu saja, tanpa mengurangi isinya ataupun menambahkan. Paling cuma penyesuaian setting aja sedikit. Dan aku bukan salah satu orang yang disebut 'Muslim Cyber Army'. Hihihiiii.

Oke, kalau dihubung-hubungkan dengan situasi politik-ekonomi dunia saat ini, iya memang ada kesamaan pola dengan konsep yang mendasari konflik global dalam FF ini. Terutama di bagian Imperium of Bible. Memang kalau topic ini diulas, seperti ga ada habisnya dan selalu menarik. Makanya aku ambil.

Alucard punya sesuatu? Tentu saja. Tapi apa yaaaaa. Eheheheeeee.

Seperti apa sih detailnya konsep tentang waktu dan makhluk lima dimensi? Ga usah dipikirkan terlalu jauh, bikin pusing aja, aku juga pusing sebenarnya. Kita ambil seperlunya aja, sesuai yang kusajikan di FF ini.

Naruto versi arogan mirip Madara? Aaaaaahh enggak kok. Hihiiii.

Battle SasuSaku? Entar ada kok, yang lain pun ada.

Kok Naruto kelihatannya cuma ngandelin Kurama? Ga biju lainnya? Huuuu, lupa kah dikau? Naruto menggunakannya beberapa kali. Pernah gunain elemen magnet Shukaku, elemen air Isobu, elemen Lava, elemen uap, dan lainnya. Walau belum semua sih. Cek aja di setiap fight Naruto di chapter lama, ada tuh.

Kartu As NaruHina. Huuuuu, ada kok. Udah dari lama aku siapin.

Manabisa. Sasu udah gunain Kotoamatsukami, musti nunggu jeda 10 tahun lagi untuk gunain kembali. Begitu kan?

Kemampuan Tenseigan Hinata masuk tipe Ninjutsu. Lebih tepatnya Jikukan Ninjutsu (Jutsu Ruang-Waktu), bukan ninjutsu elemental. Nah, pikirin aja lagi tuh.

Persia dan Mesir? Tidak aku munculin secara penuh, karena di FF ini mereka disebut sebagai mitologi yang sudah punah. Tapi beberapa nama ikut dalam cerita kok.

Hinata kalah dari Ajuka, lalu Naruto marah dan ngamuk. Enggak! Enggak ada ruang buat cerita macam itu. Whahahaaa, ada banyak scene yang lebih penting daripada membuat scene yang mendrama begitu.

Holy Grail menghidupkan eksistensi yang rohnya masih ada. Klo Raikage dll, rohnya ga ada di DxD Universe, jadi ga bisa dibangkitin

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Senin, 10 April 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _Kita jawab pernyataan mereka. Selama bangsa kita masih memiliki darah yang mengalir dalam nadi untuk menodai bendera putih, maka selama itu pula lah tidak akan ada kata menyerah._

 _Kita tunjukkan bahwa kita adalah bangsa yang benar-benar menginginkan kemerdekaan. Untuk kita semua, lebih baik hancur lebur mati berkalang tanah daripada hidup di kaki mereka. Semboyan kita adalah..."_

 _Gaara menarik nafas panjang lalu dia meneriakkan,_

 _"MERDEKA... atau... MATI!"_

 _Sang Komandan perang berjalan lebih maju lagi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh pasukan menyambutnya dengan gemuruh sorakan penuh api tekad dan semangat._

 _"Barang siapa yang merasakan hal sama, ikuti Aku! Kita akan bersatu dan bertarung sampai nafas terakhir, demi teman, demi keluarga, dan demi kemerdekaan. Perang Dunia ini, kita akan menang. Pasti!"_

 _~The Armageddon War has just begin~_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 74.** _ **First Attack**_ **.**

 **-Lilith City, Gremory's Territory-**

Kota Lilith, salah satu kota di Underworld yang merupakan ibukota pemerintahan Maou Lucifer, hari ini begitu ramai. Bukan keramaian kota yang biasa, tapi ramai akan ketegangan.

Penduduk sipil yang terdiri dari iblis-iblis non-petarung sudah dievakuasi ke area aman, sementara itu pusat kota dipenuhi dengan prajurit-prajurit militer.

Fenomena ini tidak muncul begitu saja. Hal tersebut dipicu oleh ultimatum yang diumumkan juru bicara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil, Michael, yang tak kunjung ditanggapi sampai hari ketiga ini. Batas waktu tiga hari yang telah ditentukan sudah hampir habis, karenanya pilihan untuk berperang mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi.

Untuk perang lah, semua bala tentara iblis berkumpul. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, bukan hanya pasukan yang mengabdi di bawah pemerintahan Maou Sirzech Lucifer saja, namun pasukan dari Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus, dan Serafall Leviathan juga telah sampai di kota ini.

Selain pasukan, persenjataan pun telah lengkap berikut dengan stok amunisinya. Lalu masih ada banyak hal-hal lain lagi yang sewajarnya ada pada sekumpulan besar pasukan yang hendak pergi bertempur.

Fraksi iblis, benar-benar telah siap untuk berperang.

Berpindah dari hiruk pikuk keramaian di pusat kota menuju sebuah gang kecil dan gelap yang diapit oleh dua bangunan apartemen yang cukup besar.

Ada dua orang di dalam gang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Kedua orang tersebut tampak sangat waspada, dan kewaspadaan mereka meningkat saat secara tiba-tiba muncul pergerakan tidak biasa di sekitar gang.

"Ini aku."

Suara bass tak bertuan, entah siapa laki-laki yang mengucapkannya karena tak tampak di mata.

"Aku juga di sini."

Suara yang kedua muncul bersamaan dengan seratus lebih kelelawar bermata merah yang terbang berkumpul, lalu membentuk sesosok tubuh humanoid. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan iris mata merah menyala.

"Huuuffft, kami kira siapa! Kalian membuat kami takut tahu!"

Satu-satunya perempuan tercantik di gang gelap bersungut kesal. Wajahnya yang terbingkai surai putih tertekuk masam, matanya pun menyipit menyembunyikan kelereng sebiru permata. Kewaspadaannya sia-sia.

"Jangan begitu, Shanon-san." Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang mencoba bijak.

"Huh! Salah mereka sendiri, Kazuho. Untung saja aku belum merapal mantra sihir."

Dua orang itu adalah anggota tim recon yang dikirim ke wilayah musuh, menjadi mata-mata untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Informasi yang sangat berharga demi Pasukan Persekutuan.

Shanon Ravenclaw. Darah yang mengalir di dalam nadinya adalah warisan penyihir wanita terkenal jaman dulu yang berasal dari Skotlandia, Rowena Ravenclaw. Meski tak seterkenal Morgiana Pendragon yang sejaman dengannya, tapi di tempat asalnya dia penyihir yang cukup diakui ketangguhannya.

Kazuho Hyuga hanyalah anggota keluarga cabang Hyuga, meski begitu bakatnya lumayan hebat. Sebagai pelacak, area jangkauan penglihatan Byakugan miliknya nyaris mencapai 8 km, sedikit lebih pendek dibanding putri pewaris, Hinata Hyuga, yang mencapai radius 10 km. Bakat ini saja sudah sangat hebat karena umumnya Byakugan hanya memiliki jangkauan 800 meter sampai 3 km. Pengecualian untuk almarhum Neji, yang meski jarak jangkauannya hanya 300 meter tapi dia sangat terspesialisasi dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Maa maaa, maafkan aku. Hihiii." si vampir perwujudan dari ratusan kelelawar tertawa cengengesan.

Yah, mereka semua tahu ini situasi yang amat menegangkan. Namun sedikit bercanda dan tertawa tetap dibutuhkan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Liviu Strigoi. Vampir berdarah campuran kelas menengah yang berasal dari keluarga Strigoi. Keluarga ini hanyalah keluarga kecil yang menjadi pelayan kerajaan di Kastil Tepes. Namun dedikasi dan loyalitasnya tak usah diragukan lagi.

"Yayayaaaa, aku maafkan." Ekpresi Shanon nampak tak ikhlas saat mengatakannya, bahkan matanya mengerling ke arah lain. Dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. "Hei, tunjukkan dirimu kalau kau tidak mau nama aslimu kukatakan di sini!"

"Sialan! Oke, baiklaaahh."

Sosok keempat pun menampakkan diri. Seorang laki-laki berekor tebal muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Wajahnya memberengut kesal, pastinya karena ancaman Shanon yang sangat membahayakan eksistensinya.

"Kalian berdua, kerja bagus." ucap Kazuho bertata krama.

"Ya." si orang keempat mengangguk. "Aku cukup banyak mendapatkan informasi, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku juga." jawab Liviu.

"Mmm, sama."

"Huuufft!" Shanon mendengus. "Apa aku saja yang tidak punya kerjaan disini heh?"

"Tidak begitu, Shanon-san. Kapten Georg sudah memilih orang terbaik sesuai kriterianya untuk masuk ke dalam tim recon ini. Pastinya kau juga punya tugas yang tak kalah penting."

"Iya iyaaaaa." Shanon menghela nafas panjang mendengar nasehat Kazuho. Yah, dia bukannya tidak ingin menghargai tapi kalau terus-menerus begitu telinganya bisa panas juga.

Sekali lagi, tim empat orang ini adalah tim recon yang tugasnya melakukan infiltrasi atau menyusup ke dalam wilayah musuh untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Mereka dipilih tentu karena kemampuannya yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Orang yang keempat, sebenarnya adalah setengah siluman yang masih berkerabat dengan keturunan Prabu Siliwangi. Ekor tebal berwarna putih dan coklat di pantatnya menandakan bahwa dia hasil perkawinan silang ras siluman tupai dan manusia. Kenapa tadi dia tidak terlihat? Karena dia memiliki ajian sakti Halimunan, sebuah ilmu kanuragan yang membuat raga tak nampak kasat mata. Dengan ajian ini, dia bebas berkeliaran di tengah-tengah kerumunan musuh tanpa ketahuan.

Seorang vampir yang mampu merubah diri menjadi banyak kelelawar juga efektif dalam melakukan pengintaian. Lalu seorang Hyuga yang bahkan tak perlu bergerak dari tempatnya untuk mengintai dan mengamati musuh berkat Byakugan.

Satunya lagi adalah gadis penyihir. Kualifikasinya bukan sebagai pelacak, namun skillnya dalam menciptakan trik-trik hebat untuk mengirimkan informasi sangat dibutuhkan jika kondisi terburuk benar-benar terjadi.

Keempatnya tergabung dalam Unit Pengintai & Infiltrator yang di ketuai oleh Georg si pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost. Georg lah yang mengantar tim kecil ini ke kota Lilith dengan sihir teleportasi. Akan tetapi _check point_ koordinat Georg mengantar mereka cukup jauh dari pusat kota Lilith, sekitar 12 km dari tembok terluar pelindung kota. Jadi tim tersebut benar-benar berusaha sendiri agar bisa masuk.

Bisa saja Georg mengantar mereka langsung ke dalam kota Lilith, tapi akan sangat beresiko. Petinggi Fraksi Iblis pasti sudah memperkirakan akan datangnya penyusup. Kalau begini, kemungkinan terbesar jika mereka diketahui maka mereka akan dibiarkan. Mereka digiring untuk mendapatkan informasi yang salah sehingga berakibat fatal pada saat perang. Cara tersebut adalah satu dari sekian banyak strategi peperangan yakni dengan sengaja membiarkan mata-mata musuh masuk ke wilayah sendiri dan diberi informasi palsu sebagai perangkap.

Selain itu pula jika ketahuan, jalur teleportasi yang Georg ciptakan akan ditelusuri oleh unit pelacak pasukan Fraksi Iblis yang berakibat ditemukannya letak Maskar Besar Pasukan Persekutuan. Tentu saja hal ini sangat berbahaya. Resikonya terlalu besar.

Berusaha dengan kemampuan sendiri melakukan penyusupan merupakan cara terbaik untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak dan seakurat mungkin.

Beberapa saat saling diam, Shanon merasa prihatin dengan Kazuho. Dia terlalu lama memaksakan penggunaan Byakugan untuk memindai seisi Kota Lilith dari dalam gang sehingga matanya sedikit bengkak dan berair.

"Kazuho, istirahat saja dulu. Kau sudah bekerja tanpa henti."

"Perang semakin dekat. Jadi kita harus secepatnya mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Apalagi informasi ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa teman-teman kita."

Bahu Shanon sedikit turun, "Ya, aku juga tahu hal itu." ucapnya sambil mendesahkan nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sini kemarikan tangan kalian bertiga. Aku akan menggunakan teknik sihirku untuk mengekstrak informasi yang telah dikumpulkan dari otak kalian. Dengan begini, pengiriman informasi ke markas besar akan lebih praktis."

Tanpa banyak bicara, keempatnya mulai melakukan ritual sihir mengekstrak informasi dari dalam otak lalu diarchivekan kedalam sebuah paket data untuk kemudian dikirim. Keempat orang itu dikelilingi lingkaran sihir yang berpendar biru.

Ritual berlangsung cukup lama, sudah lima menit berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Liviu menjadi panik dan berteriak cukup keras. Selain mengumpulkan informasi, Liviu adalah satu dari sedikit vampir tipe sensor yang cukup langka.

"Sial! Kita ketahuan."

"Fokuslah!" perintah Shanon. "Kita harus selesaikan ini dulu."

Akhirnya satu menit kemudian, ritual selesai.

Kazuho mengaktifkan byakugan. "Ada satu tim yang sedang bergerak cepat menuju kemari. Dari jumlahnya, mungkin mereka tim Evil Piece."

"Aura kekuatan yang kurasakan, pasti mereka tim pro yang masuk peringkat 20 besar. Sangat berbahaya melawan mereka." sambung Liviu.

"Kita harus selamat. Informasi yang kita kumpulkan sangat penting. Teman-teman kita akan dalam bahaya kalau informasi ini tidak sampai." Shanon juga mulai tampak panik. "Aku perlu sedikit waktu untuk mengirim informasi langsung ke markas."

Si siluman tupai angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu, kita harus bergerak sekarang. Ayooo!"

"Ya."

"Uhmm."

Semuanya langsung bergegas.

Berusaha bergerak cepat namun masih dalam kesenyapan. Berlari melintasi jalan-jalan kecil yang ramai dengan atribut-atribut wilayah pertokoan. Tidak ada satupun warga sipil di daerah ini tapi paling tidak padatnya area pertokoan bisa sedikit menyulitkan musuh menemukan mereka berempat.

Di udara, tujuh iblis bersayap kelelawar tengah terbang cukup tinggi dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ketemu! Akan kubuat mereka berakhir di sini." Salah satu iblis menyeringai lebar.

"Ternyata prediksi Ajuka-sama benar. Pasti ada penyusup yang datang. Untung saja kita sudah dilatih sebagai tim anti-infiltrator."

"Ya." Iblis lain mengangguk sependapat, matanya menyisir ke bawah sampai dia memenukan sesuatu. "Arah jam dua, 850 meter. Aku melihat mereka."

"Okeh. Kita mulai perburuan."

Dapat dipastikan, yang bicara paling akhir adalah King dalam tim itu.

Kembali ke bawah.

Dari empat orang yang berlarian di tanah, salah satunya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kazuho, ada apa?" tanya Shanon bingung.

"Kalian bertiga, cepatlah! Informasi harus sampai ke markas, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghambat mereka di sini."

Terdiam sejenak. Kuat rasa ingin menolak, tapi...

"Baiklah!" Shanon mengangguk lemah. "Syaratnya kau harus pulang dengan selamat selamat."

"Pasti."

Kazuho berbalik, byakugannya yang aktif memandang pada musuh di udara sementara punggungnya membiarkan temannya pergi dengan aman.

Ia pun melesat maju.

Di udara, suasana ketujuh iblis yang tiba-tiba tenang sedikit berubah saat merasakan adanya bahaya.

"Awas!"

Salah satu memperingatkan.

Lainnya maju ke depan sembari menyilangkan tangan.

Bhuuu!

Terdengar suara angin bertekanan yang pecah akibat menghantam tubuh.

"Kheh, serangan lemah seperti itu tak akan mempan padaku."

Dia pengkonsumsi bidak Rook, sehingga ketahanan fisiknya sangat kuat. Pukulan Hakke Kushou jarak menengah tak banyak memberi dampak.

King bergender perempuan itu pun membuat isyarat jari. "Kau dan kau. Hadapi orang itu! Aku yakin dia sengaja memisahkan diri untuk memperlambat kita. Mengerti!"

"Yes, Madam!"

"Ouushh!"

"Hujani orang itu dengan serangan dari jarak jauh menggunakan sihir kalian. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau dia petarung jarak dekat yang cukup berbahaya."

"Roger."

"Sisanya, kita lanjutkan perburuan. Ayoo!"

Menit demi menit terus berlalu. Shanon, Liviu, dan si siluman tupai sudah berlari cukup jauh. Mereka sudah sampai di area pemukiman. Untung saja area pemukiman ini cukup banyak ditumbuhi pohon rindang, sehingga mereka bisa berlari lebih aman di bawah dedaunan.

Boooommmm!

Kabobobobobobommmmm...!

Shanon berhenti diikuti dua orang lainnya. Suara ledakan keras beruntun yang seolah tanpa henti membuat hati mereka dilanda kecemasan.

"Kuharap Kazuho selamat."

"Iya, Shanon-san. Kita harus yakin padanya."

"Ayo! Kita tak boleh berhenti di sini, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Kazuho." ucap siluman tupai dengan tegas.

Baaannnnggg!

Sebuah peluru sihir berwarna hijau tiba-tiba jatuh dan meledak di antara mereka.

Untung saja ketiganya sempat menghindar.

Musuh yang mengejar ternyata sangat dekat di belakang.

"Hei kau, pergilah bersama Shanon-san!"

Kali ini Liviu yang memutuskan. Memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, si siluman tupai menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Shanon untuk pergi.

Tinggal lah Liviu seorang diri.

Selain demi perang ini, demi sampainya informasi ke markas, Liviu juga ingin membuktikan diri bahwa dia bukanlah vampir lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Khuu, apa kalian pikir bisa melewatiku begitu saja hah?"

Pemimpin tim iblis berhenti diikuti oleh budak-budaknya.

"Tch. Memang kau siapa huh? Tidak usah berlagak sombong. Kau pasti mati sebentar lagi."

Pemilik bidak King membuat lingkaran sihir kecil di ujung telunjuknya. Seketika laser hijau ditembakkan.

Bllaaasst.

Kabooommm..

"Mampus kau!" ucapnya menyumpah.

Si King lalu menatap bawahannya bergiliran, "Ayoo pergi!"

ciiit ciiitt ciiittt

Mau tidak mau lima orang iblis menghentikan pergerakannya. Ratusan kelewalar berkerumun mengerubuti dan berusaha menggigit mereka.

"Sialan, dasar vampir brengsek!" Lagi, si King mengumpat kasar. Ia paham kalau seperti ini dia tidak bisa membagi timnya untuk melakukan pengejaran. Jadi... "Kita habisi orang ini secepatnya bersama-sama."

Tinggalkan pertarungan tak seimbang barusan, masih dengan tim recon yang hanya menyisakan dua orang saja. Mereka terus berlari hingga mencapai batas terluar kota Lilith yang masih terdapat bangunan-bangunan. Sekitar 2 km lagi akan sampai ke dinding pembatas kota.

Shanon telah membuat lingkaran sihir khusus yang mampu melubangi kekkai dan dinding beton. Hanya saja karena proses pembuatan dan perapalan manteranya cukup lama, Shanon membiarkan lingkaran sihir tetap ada selama menyusup ke dalam agar rute pelarian tetap terbuka. Tanda lingkaran sihir yang menempel di dinding pembatas kota hanya ditutupi dengan ranting dan dedaunan untuk menyamarkannya.

"Mereka masih saja mengejar kita." ucap laki-laki si siluman tupai.

"Ya. Makanya, kita tidak boleh berhenti." jawab Shanon sembari terus berlari.

Alasan kenapa sejak awal mereka berlari sangat sederhana. Terbang hanya memudahkan mereka diketahui musuh, apalagi iblis yang notabene punya sayap memiliki kemampuan terbang yang lebih baik.

tap.

"Aku punya ide."

"Eh, apa?" Shanon heran karena rekannya tiba-tiba berhenti, bahkan berjongkok dan memberikan punggung kepadanya.

"Naiklah."

"Aku masih bisa lari tahu, menggendongku hanya akan memperlambat kita."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Kita akan lebih aman kalau bergerak tanpa terlihat. Aji Halimunan membuat tubuhku tak terlihat, jika kau kusentuh tanpa kau menapakkan kaki ke tanah, tubuhmu juga tak akan terlihat."

Shanon langsung mengerti.

Greepp...

"Kau lumayan berat juga yaa, Nona."

Tuk..

Shanon menjitak kepala si siluman tupai.

"Tak perlu berkomentar."

"Hahaaaa."

Kembali ke udara, nampak tiga iblis yang sedang terbang dilanda kebingungan. Dua lainnya pasti ditinggalkan dan sibuk menahan perlawanan Liviu.

"Kemana mereka? Tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja kan?"

Salah satu iblis bawahan mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Pasti mereka menggunakan teknik khusus yang membuat mereka tak terlihat."

"Telingaku juga tak mendengar apa-apa." sahut iblis yang lain.

Padahal telinga iblis sangat peka, kalau sampai tak mendengar apapun maka artinya orang itu bergerak sangat hati-hati atau tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Si pemimpin tersenyum tipis, "Yah harus kuakui, mereka cukup hebat sebagai tim pengintai dan penyusup. Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa lari dari ini."

King dalam kelompok itupun menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk mensummon familiarnya. Wujudnya seekor tikus, bukan hanya satu namun ada banyak seperti tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Tikus-tikusku ini memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat sensitif. Mereka pasti tahu mana bau-bauan asing yang bukan dari Underworld dan dengan cepat menemukan penyusup itu."

Berkat tikus-tikus pelacak, belum sampai tujuh menit target telah di temukan.

Laki-laki berbadan tinggi tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan sudah menunggu tepat di dekat dinding pembatas kota. Laki-laki dengan wajah khas serta memiliki ekor tampak tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gemetar walau musuh yang dia hadapi jelas jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Mau tidak mau, ketiga iblis itu berhenti lagi.

"Errr, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kapan kalian berhenti membuatku kesal huh?" perempuan iblis berteriak kesal kepada si laki-laki siluman tupai.

Si laki-laki tidak menjawab.

"Okeee, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Budak-budakku, kita habisi dia!"

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan.

Melihat situasinya, tampak kalau iblis-iblis mengalami kesulitan menghadapi lawan yang satu ini dibanding yang sebelumnya.

Meskipun para iblis sanggup terbang, tapi siluman tupai rupanya memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat besar. Lompatannya tinggi-tinggi, sekali melompat dua tiga bangunan terlampaui. Terlebih lagi, iblis yang lebih mengandalkan sihir tidak terbiasa dengan pertarungan fisik.

Namun akhirnya, perbedaan kekuatan yang sejak awal sangat jauh pada akhirnya nampak jua. Main keroyokan dan tingkat intelegensia tinggi serta jam terbang pertarungan ketiga iblis yang lebih banyak, nyatanya mampu membuat si siluman terpojok.

Dia kini di kepung dari tiga arah, yang mana ketiga iblis sudah menyiapkan serangan sihir tipe area (splash damage) yang cukup dekstruktif. Dia tidak punya jalan kabur karena kemanapun pergi, pasti akan terkena dampak serangan.

"Hei kau, siluman tupai. Sebelum mati, aku akan berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Sang siluman yang tengah tersudut menarik sudut bibirnya, nampak kalau dia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang ia tanggung sejak memberanikan diri mengambil misi ini.

"Ah tak kusangka, rupanya iblis macam kalian masih punya sifat baik."

"Katakan saja! Tak usah banyak bicara lagi!"

"Iyaaa." si siluman jadi kesal. "Aku hanyalah ras setengah siluman tupai dan manusia. Tidak ada yang dapat dibanggakan dari hal itu. Tapi kalian harus tahu kalau aku masih berkerabat dengan keturunan keenam Gusti Prabu Siliwangi yang telah moksa, lepas dari urusan dan huru-hara duniawi lalu berubah menjadi harimau putih. Beliau sangat terkenal di tanah kelahiranku."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar legenda nama itu. Lalu, namamu?"

"Namaku?"

"Hm."

"Aaaaaa..."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin mengatakan namaku pada kalian."

 _ **-Flashback, beberapa saat sebelumnya-**_

 _Shanon yang berada dalam gendongan mengernyit heran saat laki-laki yang menggengongnya berhenti._

 _"Ada apa lagi?"_

 _"Kurasa kau harus pergi sendirian."_

 _"Apa? Jangan bercanda!" Shanon begitu terkejut._

 _"Kita memang tak terlihat, tapi mereka pasti punya cara untuk menemukan kita."_

 _"Ya, tapi..."_

 _"Dengar, informasi harus sampai ke markas apapun caranya."_

 _Shanon menapakkan kakinya lagi di tanah saat ia diturunkan paksa dari gendongan punggung sang laki-laki dan ia pun langsung terlihat mata. Begitu pula dengan si siluman tupai juga telah terlihat setelah ia melepas tali berupa kain putih yang melilit pinggangnya._

 _"Pakai lah!" si siluman menyerahkan kain tersebut pada Shanon._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Ini akan membuatmu tak terlihat. Sementara aku disini akan memberimu waktu untuk sampai ke check point yang dibuat Kapten Georg dengan selamat."_

 _"Iya, tapi..."_

 _"Cukup ikatkan kain ini di pinggangmu, maka kau akan aman. Ini tali pocong gadis perawan yang meninggal pada malam jum'at kliwon, syarat utama untuk mendapatkan kesaktian aji halimunan."_

 _Shanon menunduk, ia enggan menerima tapi tangannya juwa menggapai kain itu._

 _"Teruslah lari ke depan dan jangan melihat ke belakang."_

 _"Uhm." Shanon mengangguk._

 _"Gih sana!"_

 _Shanon mulai berlari setelah bahunya ditepuk lumayan keras._

 _"Selamat tinggal." ucap laki-laki tadi._

 _Tanpa berbalik Shanon menyahut. "Bukan selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa."_

 _"Yah, sampai jumpa."_

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucapan Shanon terhenti._

 _"Kali ini kau kuijinkan mengatakan namaku, Nona Shanon."_

 _Shanon mengangguk dan berlari menjauh makin cepat._

 _"Sampai jumpa..., Sutedjo."_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Shanon akhirnya berhasil berlari cukup jauh. Ia sudah 5 km dari dinding terluar kota Lilith. Langkah kakinya memelan karena kepayahan. Ia sekarang berjalan diantara semak, lebih baik lambat begini daripada ia terbang dan membuat dirinya mudah ditemukan.

Shanon tahu kalau dirinya masih belum aman.

Dan nyatanya, Shanon benar-benar tidak aman sama sekali.

"Hei jalang, ketemu juga kau akhirnya."

Raga Shanon sudah terlihat mata. Tali pocong perawan tidak lagi memberikan efek kesaktian aji Halimunan. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, yang ada dipikirkannya hanyalah pasti telah terjadi hal buruk pada pemilik benda aneh menjijikkan ini.

Kehabisan tenaga akibat berlari membuat Shanon tidak berniat melakukan perlawanan. Dia menatap perempuan yang berhasil memburu dirinya.

"Kau! Ooooo, aku cukup tahu namamu, Eneely Vassago. Kandidat pewaris tahta keluarga iblis Vassago yang menempati urutan ketiga setelah Great King Bael dan Archduke Agares dari 72 pilar."

Hanya ada satu iblis, rupanya si King mengejar Shanon seorang diri.

"Bagus lah kalau kau mengenalku. Dengan begitu kau mati tidak membawa penyesalan akan rasa penarasan tentang identitas orang yang membunuhmu."

"Tch, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesalkan itu. Satu-satunya yang kusesalkan jika aku mati adalah..."

 _'Teman-teman, maafkan aku. Kazuho, Liviu, dan... emmhh ahahahaa ufufuuuu, Sutedjo. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian untuk terus hidup. Tapi aku pastikan pada kalian, informasi yang kita kumpulkan dengan susah payah akan sampai ke markas besar. Demi nyawa semua teman-teman kita.'_

.

Berkilo-kilo meter jaraknya dari kota Lilith, di padang rumput, Sesorang muncul dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang berpendar kuning.

Georg, nama orang itu. Dia si pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost.

"Ini sudah waktunya, dan kalian belum juga datang. Berarti..."

Kaaaa kaaaa kaaaa.

Georg mendongak ke atas. Tertangkap matanya seekor elang yang terbang menukik turun kearahnya. Ia pun mengangkat pergelangan tangan hingga elang berbulu perak kebiruan hinggap.

"Hm, elang dari keluarga Ravenclaw."

Elang itu pasti telah di lepaskan Shanon sebelum ia berhasil di temukan oleh Eneely Vassago.

Georg menyentuh simbol sihir yang terdapat di ujung cakar burung elang. Munculah saksara sihir tak beraturan.

"Kode?"

Mengerti hal itu, Georg pun memasukkan serangkaian kode untuk aktivasi sihir penyimpanan. Kemudian benda berbentuk permata keluar dari aksara sihir, sebuah paket informasi yang telah dimaterialisasi dengan teknik sihir tingkat tinggi.

Georg memhela nafas sendu. "Kerja bagus, kalian berempat. Saat pulang ke markas dan setelah perang usai, aku pasti akan menceritakan tentang kepahlawanan dan pengorbanan kalian. Aku janji. Dan... Selamat jalan, kawan."

Sang Kapten unit Recon dan Infiltrasi pun, pulang ke markas dengan membawakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Markas Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible-**

Di hamparan padang yang luas, di tengah-tengah deretan barak tempat pasukan beristirahat serta gudang-gudang penyimpanan logistik, senjata dan amunisi, terdapat tenda yang sangat berbeda dari lainnya. Paling besar, paling tinggi, paling lengkap fasilitasnya, nyaman, dan juga paling indah.

Tenda bukan sembarang tenda, karena tenda ini adalah tempat dewan perang persekutuan penentang Imperium of Bible berkumpul untuk memutuskan segala sesuatu.

Mereka yang berkepentingan duduk di balik meja berbentuk lengkung agar mudah saling menatap satu sama lain. Rapat sudah berlangsung sejak 25 menit yang lalu dan satu keputusan akan segera dimufakati bersama.

"Sudah saatnya kita memutuskan."

Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi sebagai ketua dewan meminta anggota dewan untuk segera memutuskan.

"Aku ingin suara kita benar-benar bulat." ucap Kakashi lagi sebelum anggota dewan lain berbicara.

"Moouu, Kakashi-san. Tak perlu lah kau tanyakan itu lagi, sudah jelas jawabannya kan?"

Bibir Yasaka mengerucut. Wajah eloknya yang dimahkotai surai kuning jingga menunjukkan ekspresi ogah-ogahan ikut rapat ini. Kenapa lagi memangnya, kalau sudah sampai sini memang bisa mundur eh?

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Yasaka-himesama. Aku ingin memastikan tak ada satupun dari kita yang menyesal. Tidak hanya tentang kita saja, tapi orang-orang yang menjadi tanggung jawab kita juga."

"Kakashi benar." sambung Tsunade Senju, si mantan Godaime Hokage. "Jika kalian benar-benar angkat senjata, tempat kalian masing-masing sangat riskan dijadikan target seranganan musuh."

"Iya. Kalau Konoha, aku yakin wargaku aman karena 90% nya telah bergabung dan membaur dengan manusia-manusia di bumi, khususnya Jepang, jadi pasti terhindar dari dampak peperangan. Kan sudah jelas perang ini untuk memperebutkan semua manusia sebagai pengikut. 10% sisanya masih tetap di Pulau Melayang Konoha, tapi aku yakin kampung halamanku tidak akan tersentuh sedikitpun."

Dewi Amaterasu perwakilan dari Takamagahara yang merupakan tempat tinggal dewa-dewi Shinto menggebrak meja dengan pelan.

"Kami sangat tahu resiko itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seperti kata anak muda berambut merah, lebih baik begitu daripada dijajah. Aku setuju sekali dengan dia. Memang mau dikemanakan harga diriku? Cukup sekali saat Pak Tua Odin datang ke Jepang, kali ini aku tidak ingin tunduk begitu saja."

"Ya, ta-..."

"Sudah lah, Tuan Masker. Selain dewa-dewi dan ribuan pasukan perang terbaik yang kubawa kemari, masih ada adikku Dewi Tsukyomi dan Dewa Susano'o berserta setengah penduduk Negri Langit yang siap mempertahankan Takamagahara jika perang sampai meluas kesana. Fokus saja dengan yang disini." potong Dewi Amaterasu tegas.

Melihat dari ekspresi dan cara bicaranya, jelas sekali dia benar-benar serius dengan perang ini.

Ke kursi lainnya, sesosok dewa yang berwujud pria tua berhidung panjang dengan kulit berwarna kemerahan angkat bicara. Dia sama seperti Amaterasu, dipuja sebagai dewa matahari oleh Suku Maya dari Benua Amerika. Dewa Kinich Ahau.

"Kalau aku, tak perlu dipikirkan. Tempatku asalku sudah kosong, tidak ada yang berharga untuk dihancurkan. Kami semua, dewa-dewa beserta pelayan-pelayannya yang tersisa sudah bergabung dengan Korps Utama pasukan perang."

Dibanding mitologi lainnya, Mitologi dari Amerika ini terbilang sangat kecil. Penghuni kerajaan mereka berjumlah kurang 100 entitas hidup termasuk beberapa dewanya. Karena itu lah, dengan keyakinan kuat dan tekad berani mati, mereka semua maju ke medan perang dan meninggalkan kampung halaman.

Jika kalah maka ya sudah, tapi jika menang Kinich Ahau dan rombongannya berniat mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Pandangan kemudian tertuju pada sepasang makhluk bertaring penghisap darah.

Ah, tapi mereka tidak semenyeramkan itu. Keduanya tampak berwibawa.

Lord Tepes meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mulai bicara. "Kota Tepes sudah hancur akibat serangan Rizevim dan pasukan naga jahatnya. Untung saja penduduknya berhasil dievakuasi sebelum kejadian itu dan semuanya selamat. Mereka semua sekarang berada di dataran Siberia Timur di Negara Rusia, diantara pegunungan yang dekat dengan Samudra Arktic di Kutub Utara. Mereka pasti aman di sana."

Ratu Carmilla melanjutkan, "Penduduk vampir dari Fraksi Carmilla juga telah berada disana bergabung dengan Tepes. Sekarang kota Carmilla hampir kosong. Sisanya, prajurit-prajurit vampir terbaik sudah sejak dua minggu lalu berada di markas kita ini. So, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Semuanya mengangguk setelah penuturan lembut Ratu Carmilla. Dengan begini, mereka semua bisa fokus hanya untuk berperang.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu, Yasaka-himesama?" tanya Tsunade.

"Em yah, aku juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama pada rakyatku di Kyoto. Evakuasi ke tempat aman sudah lama dilakukan."

"Kapan?"

"Sudah sekitar tiga minggu. Utusanku yang masih melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak Aliansi merasakan kalau beberapa petinggi disana mulai mencurigai kami. Mereka mulai sadar kalau kami menipu mereka."

"Begitu kah? Terus kemana memindahkan rakyatmu?"

"Ke wilayah paling selatan Jepang, Okinawa."

"Huh?" Kakashi terheran-heran. "Bukankah Okinawa jauh lebih ramai daripada di Kyoto, dan lagi sangat jarang ada kuil-kuil atau tempat mistis di kota pariwisata musim panas itu?"

"Ya, itu lah pertimbanganku. Aliansi pasti tidak akan terpikir kalau aku memindahkan rakyatku ke sana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kota Kyoto itu sendiri. Bukannya kota tempat tinggalmu itu sangat berharga dan banyak menyimpan misteri-misteri dan kekuatan mistis, Yasaka himesama?"

Yasaka berkedip-kedip nakal pada Kakashi. "Nee, Kakashi-san. Kau tidak lupa kan akan rencana kita tentang itu kan? Eheheee."

Rona merah tipis terukir di pipi Kakashi, malu karena ketahuan melupakan urusan diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh, iya ya. Gomen, aku lupa." Kakashi tertawa hambar.

"No Problem."

Setelah hening sejenak, Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Seandainya Ratu Penguasa Laut Selatan Java bisa hadir kesini."

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, "Aku sudah menerima khabar dari dia. Beberapa hari lalu seorang kurir menyampaikan pesannya kepadaku. Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut kesini. Sebagai Ratu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan singasananya terlalu lama karena bisa berakibat pada fenomena alam ekstrim yang melanda Laut Selatan. Bisa-bisa Pulau Java dilanda bencana hebat kalau dia tidak menjaga ketenangan Laut Selatan."

"Hm, begitu ya."

"Ya. Tapi tak masalah, dia yang paling banyak mengirimkan pasukan kan? Peranannya sangat besar meski ia tidak disini."

"Tapi...?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, wilayah Laut Selatan adalah wilayah paling belakang dari konflik. Sangat kecil peluang perang sampai kesana." potong Tsunade.

Setelah menerima informasi dari Kage pendahulunya, Kakashi menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Jadi, keputusanya?"

"Semua yang disini, akan maju berperang dengan niat penuh."

Mereka menjawab bersamaan. Mufakat dicapai.

Selanjutnya adalah...

Membahas masalah dimana tanah yang akan di jadikan arena perang.

Ini masalah yang sangat krusial. Mana ada perang yang tanpa tempat, iya kan? Kemenangan pun lebih berpihak kepada kubu yang menentukan dimana arena perang.

Dan Pasukan Persekutuan memiliki keuntungan itu.

Aliansi hanya tahu tentang Konoha, belum tahu siapa saja Sekutunya, apalagi markas besar persekutuan ini. Lebih dari itu, tampaknya Aliansi bahkan belum tahu bagaimana caranya pergi ke Konoha meski sudah mengetahui letak koordinatnya, yakni 50 km sebelah tenggara Kota Kuoh. Meski mulai melemah dan pudar, tapi Jikukan Kekkai Hogou Nisshouku yang diciptakan oleh Naruto masih berfungsi baik walau entah untuk berapa hari lagi lamanya.

Jadi,

"Ini usulan dariku tentang dimana arena perang. Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Kapten dari setiap Divisi Tempur dan Unit-Unit pasukan pendukung."

Seseorang yang sejak tadi terlupakan akhirnya buka suara. Gaara selaku Komandan Tertinggi yang bertanggung jawab langsung kepada Dewan Perang sekalipus pelaksana putusan Dewan. Dia berdiri menghadap semua anggota Dewan.

Gaara meletakkan sebuah benda kecil seperti permata di tengah-tengah ruangan. Saat dia sentuh ujung atasnya, muncullah hologram tiga dimensi. Hologram tersebut berupa penampakan wilayah beserta bentang alamnya dengan sangat detail.

"Semua data dan informasi ini dikumpulkan dengan susah payah oleh Unit Recon dan Infiltrator bahkan dengan berkorban nyawa. Berdasarkan data-data ini, kami mengusulkan untuk menjadikan Underworld sebagai arena perang, lebih tepatnya di wilayah kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Gremory yang termasuk dalam 72 pilar."

"Apa alasannya, anak muda?"

"Dari informasi yang didapat, di wilayah Gremory lah pasukan iblis yang menjadi lawan kita berkumpul. Tidak kurang dari 90 ribu pasukan sudah siaga tempur disana, tepat di Ibukota Lilith pusat pemerintahan Maou Sirzech Lucifer."

"Tapi... Jelas-jelas itu wilayah musuh, kau mau cari mati dan membunuh pasukanmu sendiri huh?" Dewi Amaterasu memprotes keras.

"Dataran berserta perairan dan kepulauan territori Gremory yang luasnya seluas negara Jepang memiliki bentang alam yang sangat beragam. Dari padang gurun, padang rumput luas, padang salju, pegunungan, sampai hutan belantara yang sangat lebat dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan besar. Selain itu wilayah perairan juga cukup kompleks, selain laut dan selat yang penuh batu karang, juga ada danau besar di tengah daratan, ada pula padang rawa. Untuk pasukan kita yang sangat beragam dari segi teknik dan kemampuan, semua itu menjadi keuntungan yang sangat bagus. Jumlah pasukan kita yang jauh lebih sedikit, membuat kita akan lebih banyak melakukan taktik gerilya."

Dewa Kinich Ahau magut-magut mengerti. Alasan yang sangat logic. Biarpun bagi iblis, terutama pasukan yang bekerja dibawah pemerintahan Maou Sirzech Lucifer menganggap wilayah itu sebagai rumah sendiri, tapi ia tetap yakin dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh sang Komandan Tertinggi. Pasalnya ia sudah melihat sendiri pilar utama pasukan persekutuan, yaitu dua puluh ribu shinobi-shinobi terbaik Konoha. Para ninja yang notabene adalah manusia dari dunia lain memiliki teknik dan kemampuan bertarung yang sangat variatif dan beragam. Sebuah unit pasukan mengerikan yang mampu bertempur dalam medan perang macam apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak." kata Ratu Carmilla sambil bertopang dagu. "Emm, jadi dimana kita meletakkan markas kita di wilayah Gremory sana?"

Gaara memainkan gambar hologram 3D yang ada di tengah-tengah. Ia putar dan ia zoom pada sebuah titik yang diberi tanda silang.

"Disini."

Gaara menunjuk sebuah semenanjung di wilayah paling utara Gremory. Semenanjung tersebut terhubung dengan daratan utama melewati sebuah jalur darat melengkung seperti huruf C yang lumayan lebar dan panjang. Bagian tengahnya berupa teluk dari lautan luas yang menjorok ke dalam.

"Hm?"

"Tempat itu dikenal dengan nama Tanjung Harapan, 100 km dari Ibukota Lilith."

Senyap, tampaknya mereka masih belum mengerti kenapa titik itu dipilih. Jaraknya ke ibukota musuh terbilang cukup jauh. Jika berperang, jarak menjadi pertimbangan penting sebab jarak yang terlalu jauh hanya akan membuat pasukan sendiri kelelahan sebelum mencapai titik pusat kekuatan musuh.

"Akan kujelaskan."

Mengerti keingintahuan mereka, Gaara menunjukkan detail lain yang belum terlihat dalam peta hologram.

"Semenanjung ini menurut analisa kami adalah tempat paling strategis. Wilayah dan iklimnya cukup mendukung untuk kita menetap sementara. Bagian belakang, ah maksudnya sebelah utaranya lagi adalah samudra luas dengan fenomena alam sangat ekstrim yang tidak memungkinkan adanya makhluk yang dapat hidup disana. Mirip seperti kutub dimana terdapat banyak gunung es raksasa yang mengapung di lautan dingin dan selalu ditutupi oleh badai salju hebat beserta petir-petirnya yang tak pernah berhenti sepanjang tahun. Jadi, kami pikir titik ini akan sangat aman oleh serangan dari belakang. Yah walaupun mungkin ada iblis yang mampu melewatinya, paling hanya beberapa iblis kuat saja atau beberapa tim, bukan pasukan besar. Hal ini bisa kita antisipasi.

Bagian samping kiri dan kanan tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan karena aksesnya sangat jauh. Jika ada pasukan musuh dari kota Lilith yang ingin menyerang dari jalur samping, mereka harus melewati jalan memutar menyisir pantai dan menyebrangi laut yang jaraknya enam kali lipat. Mereka pasti tidak akan mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk hal seperti itu. Meski begitu, tetap akan ada penjagaan pada jalur ini.

Satu-satunya jalan bagi musuh untuk menyerang kita hanyalah dari depan saja. Baik itu melewati jalur darat di sepanjang semenanjung yang melengkung ataupun melewati jalur udara melintasi teluk."

"Gaara, itu artinya pasukan kita juga hanya bisa bergerak ke depan melewati jalur yang sama juga kan?" Tsunade ikut menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Ya. Tapi aku yakin pasukan kita lebih unggul dalam medan perang dari markas hingga ke tengah-tengah antara titik X ini dengan kota Lilith. Bentang alamnya sangat menguntungkan kita, terutama jika melakukan taktik gerilya. Jika bergerak lebih dahulu, kita bisa memasang perangkap disana-sini. Hal paling baiknya, pasukan kita tidak akan mungkin dikepung oleh mereka selama kita masih berada di jalur aman antara markas di titik X sampai ke titik tengah."

"Kalau begitu, jika pasukan kita bergerak maju ke depan untuk menyerbu Kota Lilith, kita bisa saja dikepung kan?"

"Kami memustuskan untuk tidak menyerbu kota Lilith." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Huh?" Yasaka tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya menang kalau markas musuh tidak diserang?

"Kami mengutamakan untuk memancing pasukan musuh ke arena yang menguntungkan kita untuk dihabisi di sana. Arogansi dan sifat haus pertarungan akan mudah membuat mereka termakan umpan?"

"Kalau mereka tidak mematuk umpan?" Dewi Amaterasu berpikir untuk kemungkinan lain.

"Akan ada rencana cadangan. Tenang saja, Amaterasu-sama."

"Baiklah, kupercayakan itu padamu."

"Penjelasanku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, apa Dewan menyetujui usulan ini? Usul untuk menjadikan wilayah Gremory sebagai arena perang."

"Aku setuju." tukas Tsunade pertama kali.

"Aku juga." sambung Yasaka. "Kupikir itu memang pilihan terbaik yang kita miliki."

Sisa anggota lainnya ikut memberikan anggukan. Kecuali...

"Kazekage-sama!" Kakashi berseru. "Bagaimana dengan iblis-iblis non petarung penduduk sipil Underworld di wilayah Gremory."

"Oh astaga, kau terlalu lembek pada musuh, Rokudaime." ucap Dewi Amaterasu sinis. Rupa-rupanya dia cukup kesal dengan Aliansi sampai tidak mempedulikan orang biasa yang tak ada hubungannya dengan perang.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah jadi aturan umum dalam perang kan? Tidak boleh menyakiti warga sipil, terutama wanita dan anak-anak."

"Huufft, serahmu lah!" Dewi Amaterasu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, ia nampak tak peduli tentang itu.

"Tentang hal itu, tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Informasi yang dikumpulkan tim pengintai menyebutkan bahwa tidak ada warga sipil di sepanjang wilayah yang akan kita jadikan arena perang. Setelah mereka menelusuri, ternyata semua penduduk sipil telah dievakuasi ke dalam kota untuk diamankan dan mendapat penjagaan ketat."

"Hm, itu berita bagus malah." Kakashi menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Telah disetujui untuk perang akbar ini, territori Gremory adalah arenanya."

Gaara mengutak-atik gambar hologram di depannya untuk menampilkan data lainnya. Kali ini bukan peta tapi seperti sebuah struktur atau bagan.

"Kurasa ini penting untuk kusampaikan, komposisi pasukan musuh yang berasal dari Fraksi Iblis. Di Ibukota Lilith, seluruh pasukan iblis telah berkumpul. 90 ribu lebih, termasuk di dalamnya puluhan Iblis Ultimate Class, beratus-ratus Iblis Kelas Tinggi, serta 500 tim Evil Piece yang berasal dari golongan Pure Blood Devil maupun iblis reinkarnasi berkemampuan khusus. Dalam data ini juga ada nama-nama populer yang menduduki posisi penting dalam pasukan mereka. Seluruh pasukan berada dibawah komando langsung Empat Maou Underworld. Banyaknya pemimpin di kubu mereka membuat pasukan sebesar itu sanggup bergerak dinamis. Dua korps lainnya, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh ada di Surga dan di Grigori. Masih belum diketahui kapan dan dimana ketiga fraksi akan menyatukan kekuatan. Tapi..."

"Tapi kalau kita menyerang Fraksi Iblis lebih dulu, maka sudah pasti Surga dan Grigori akan mengirimkan pasukannya ke kota Lilith sebagai bantuan, iya kan?" tebak Kakashi.

"Ya. Bahkan tim pengintai kita sudah memastikan bahwa ada jembatan teleportasi massal yang menghubungkan Kota Lilith, Grigori, dan Surga untuk memudahkan mobilisasi pasukan mereka kalau perang benar-benar dimulai."

"Naaa, Gaara-kun." mata Yasaka menatap lurus ke arah Gaara. "Rencana yang kau dan anak buahmu susun sudah hampir sempurna, tapi bagaimana caranya kita memindahkan semua pasukan kita di tempat ini ke titik X di Tanjung Harapan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dengan doujutsu Ultimate Rinne-sharingan bekerja sama dengan Pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost yang akan membuat gerbang teleportasi raksasa yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan Tanjung Harapan sebagai jalan masuk kita ke Underworld. Gerbang yang diberi nama _The Gate of Sun_. Untuk permulaan kita akan berperang dengan sistem rolling, separuh pasukan maju separuh lagi tinggal di dalam dimensi ruang buatan tempat markas kita ini. Setelah seharian bertempur dan kelelahan maka pasukan akan bertukar posisi. Ini untuk menjaga stamina dan kekuatan tempur pasukan kita tetap prima, sebab tidak hanya bantuan dari Grigori dan Surga yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, kita tidak bisa melupakan kalau Aliansi masih memiliki 1 juta malaikat kloning."

Segenap orang di dalam ruang itu seakan baru saja tersadar. Yah, mereka tidak bisa menganggap enteng kalimat terakhir Gaara. Satu juta malaikat kloning, itu lah kekuatan perang utama Aliansi pengusung Imperium of Bible.

Walaupun begitu, setelah sampai disini mereka semua cukup optimis dengan segala persiapan dan rencana yang telah dibuat.

"Aku mengerti, gerbang itu juga membuat markas kita ini tak tersentuh kan? Dengan gerbang teleportasi satu arah, tak satupun musuh yang bisa masuk kesini." Lord Tepes merasa masih ada yang kurang. "Tetapi siapa yang akan menjaga gerbang raksasa itu. Kalau gerbangnya hancur, kita akan putus komunikasi, pasukan yang berada di wilayah musuh pasti dalam bahaya besar, dan rolling tidak bisa dilakukan. Bantuan dari belakang juga pasti terhambat. Apalagi untuk memindahkan pasukan kita dengan cepat, pasti membutuhkan gerbang yang sangat besar kan? Tidak mustahil musuh akan melihatnya dari jarak 100 km dan menembaknya dengan serangan jarak jauh."

Gaara menyeringai lalu menatap seseorang, "Untuk menjawabnya, bantuan satu orang disini sangat diperlukan."

Orang yang dimaksud Gaara langsung bereaksi dengan mata sayu kekurangan semangat, "Gh, mataku bisa perih kalau begitu caranya."

Gaara sudah menyampaikan semua yang harus dia laporkan. Semua anggota dewan merasa segalanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hm." Dewi Amaterasu mengguman pelan. "Konoha... Aku benar-benar kagum. Orang-orang kalian banyak menempati posisi penting dalam pasukan perang, dan dalam waktu singkat mampu mengorganisir semuanya dengan sangat baik. Kalian seperti sangat ahli dalam berperang. Sepak terjang politik kalian juga luar biasa, meski pedatang baru tapi sudah mampu menanggapi masalah global dunia supranatural sepelik ini. Menarik dukungan dari golongan-golongan yang bisa dijadikan sekutu. Membuat orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya menaruh kepercayaan penuh. Aku... Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata." semua pujian terlontar enteng dari mulut Sang Dewa Tertinggi dalam Reliji Shinto.

"Emh, terima kasih Amaterasu-sama. Kami menjanjikan kemenangan dan mengusahakannya, tapi yang paling pasti kami tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu. Pegang kata-kataku!"

Tsunade mengambil alih, "Ah ya sudah. Sekarang aku ingin dengar persiapan lainnya."

Gaara melanjutkan laporannya, "Unit komando sudah dibentuk untuk mengatur strategi dan formasi. Dipilih dari jenius-jenius terbaik."

"Pastikan unit-unit medis sudah siap! Logistiknya jangan sampai kurang."

"Ha'i. Shikamaru juga telah memeriksa rangkaian jaringan komunikasi seluruh pasukan dan memastikan semuanya terhubung dengan benar."

"Bagus. Unit-unit satuan pendukung jangan sampai ada yang belum siap!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Kakashi angkat suara lagi untuk menutup rapat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Kita akan memulai serangan lebih dulu, setidaknya sebelum pasukan dari Grigori dan Surga sampai ke Underworld. Sebisa mungkin kita melemahkan Fraksi Iblis sebelum mereka bergabung menjadi besar. Peluang kemenangan tertinggi bagi siapa yang menyerang lebih dulu. 150 menit dari sekarang, tepat saat batas waktu ultimatum yang dinyatakan Michael habis, kita akan memulai serangan."

.

.

 **-Lilith City, Gremory's Territory-**

Tepat di pusat kota di atas bangunan berarsitektur indah yang bagian atapnya rata, beberapa orang berkumpul. Sirzech Lucifer bersama rekan sesama Maou dan orang-orang terdekatnya berdiri di atas sana. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pidato penyangga mental dan pembangkit semangat seluruh bala tentara pasukan Fraksi Iblis.

Lebih dari 90 iblis dari berbagai golongan bersorak-sorai dengan gembira di alun-alun kota yang sangat luas. Mereka sangat yakin pasti menang. Sampai detik-detik terakhir ini, ultimatum Aliansi belum mendapat tanggapan oleh pihak Konoha sehingga perang pasti akan benar-benar pecah. Di bawah kepemimpinan orang-orang hebat dan legendaris, tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka takutkan.

Sirzech menanyai rekannya, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal kan?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Bagus."

Lalu si panglima perang pasukan Fraksi Iblis datang ikut bicara, "Kudengar ada tim musuh yang berhasil menyusup kemari."

Sirzech mengangguk, "Benar, Falbium. Tapi tenang saja, orang-orang itu sudah dibereskan oleh Eneely Vassago dan peeragenya."

Falbium adalah panglima perang yang mengkomando langsung seluruh pasukan. Kepiawaiannya mengatur formasi dan menyusun strategi perang membuatnya pantas menempati posisi ini. Tak seorangpun yang meragukan kemampuannya.

"Mereka sudah mati?"

Sirzech menggeleng, "Tidak. Empat orang itu berhasil diringkus hidup-hidup. Mereka dibawa ke ruang isolasi untuk diinterogasi. Jika kita mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang musuh, pasti akan memudahkan kita meraih kemenangan."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Entahlah, tampaknya akan sangat sulit. Kau masih ingat dengan Sona dan Tsubaki yang masih tak sadarkan diri kan, Falbium?"

"Ya."

"Persis dua anak muda itu, keempat orang yang kita tangkap sepertinya telah ditanami segel pengunci ingatan oleh pimpinan mereka sendiri. Segel yang otomatis aktif jika mereka tertangkap"

"Sialan! Musuh kita ternyata sangat hati-hati." Falbium geram dibuatnya. Dia baru tahu ada musuh semerepotkan ini.

"Ya sudah lah. Tak perlu memikirkan itu, tim interogasi akan melanjutkan membuka paksa ingatan mereka. Toh kalau mereka mati juga tak masalah."

"Uhm. Aku sependapat, Sirzech." kata Ajuka.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Batas waktu ultimatum hanya beberapa saat lagi. Mereka benar-benar serius memilih berperang dengan kita. Jadi kemana kita akan menyerang, Falbium? Bukannya kau sudah menemukan koordinat keberadaan Konoha."

"Ya, sudah lama ketemu meski aku masih belum berhasil menemukan jalan masuk ke sana. Kupikir mereka harus dipancing keluar."

"Tidak perlu."

Maou Serafall Leviathan masuk begitu saja ke dalam obrolan tiga laki-laki tadi, lagipula jabatan mereka semua sederajat.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa, Serafall?"

"Arah jam 12, 100 km."

Sontak ketiga Maou menfokuskan matanya ke arah yang dimaksud Serafall, ke arah utara. Dari atas atap, mereka bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di sana.

Mulanya mereka bertiga terkejut, tapi seringaian tipis menyusul kemudian.

"Khukhukhuuu. Tak perlu repot-repot lagi, mereka sendirilah yang membukakan jalan untuk kita."

Menanggapi tawa Ajuka, Falbium melakukan analisis kecil di otaknya.

"Dari penampakannya, aku yakin itu adalah gerbang teleportasi. Ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan dari jarak 100 km bisa dengan mudah kita lihat. Mereka bodoh atau apa? membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar."

Seperti yang Falbium katakan, dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini, penglihatan iblis yang lebih tajam dari manusia biasa mampu menangkap keseluruhan wujud fisik gerbang teleportasi. Lebarnya selebar sebuah jurang dengan tinggi seperti gunung. Aksara-aksara sihir yang terlukis bercampur dengan adanya distraksi dimensi ruang berbentuk pusaran pada bagian tengah menunjukkan dengan pasti bahwa gerbang itu milik orang Konoha.

Sirzech melangkah ke tepi atap bangunan, ia berseru kepada seluruh bala tentara iblis yang memenuhi alun-alun kota.

"Dengarlah wahai semua prajurit tangguh pelindung ras iblis, batas waktu ultimatum kita telah habis. Kita akan berperang. Musuh sudah menunjukkan diri. Lihatlah ke utara, di Tanjung Harapan. Mereka lah musuh kita. Demi mengembalikan harga diri ras iblis yang telah mereka injak-injak, kita akan memusnahkan mereka sampai tak bersisa."

Kata-kata itu saja lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seluruh bala tentara terbakar api semangat. Mereka mungkin tak tahu banyak, tapi mereka sangat tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha pernah hampir menghancurkan seluruh Underworld dan ras Iblis saat insiden serangan teror di Kota Auros. Kebencian dan dendam di hati mereka semua terus dipupuk sejak saat itu. Dan pada moment inilah, saatnya mereka membalas Konoha.

Tiba-tiba ide kecil terlintas di orak Sirzech.

"Lihatlah! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian apa yang akan kuperbuat sebagai Maou kepada siapapun yang mengusik kedamaian Underworld."

Sirzech mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan simbol keluarga Gremory yang cukup besar tercipta di udara, arahnya persis menuju lokasi munculnya gerbang teleportasi, Tanjung Harapan.

"Gerbang teleportasi mereka sudah aktif, bagaimana jika aku menembakkan _Power of Destruction_ melintasi gerbang teleportasi lalu menghancurkan tempat asal mereka di seberang sana."

Kian lama, lingkaran sihir berwarna crimson menyala makin terang. Gumpalan padat energi sihir berwarna hitam dengan outline merah crimson yang mengerikan tercipta di depannya dan tumbuh semakin besar.

"Fire!"

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTTT!

Bak laser hitam raksasa, serangan pemusnah diluncurkan tanpa ampun. Serangan tersebut meluncur lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi di udara. Tidak sampai tiga detik, energi _Power of Destruction_ telah sampai di gerbang teleportasi Konoha.

Shuuuu...

Flaaaaaaaaaasssshhhhh!

Mula-mula langit menggelap, namun langsung berubah tatkala cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan tercipta di ufuk utara tempat jatuhnya laser hitam _Power of Destruction_. Cahaya yang awalnya kecil tumbuh sangat besar membentuk kubah setengah bola yang melahap apapun yang dilaluinya. Saat cahaya memudar, tersisa awan jamur raksasa yang tingginya menembus awan, bagian atasnya saja mencapai lebar 15 km. Beberapa belas detik kemudian, barulah...

KAAABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

... suara ledakan yang menguncang daratan bak sedang gempa datang menyusul. Kecepatan rambat suara dan gelombang kejut ledakan yang lebih lambat dari kecepatan cahaya, membuat efek goncangan ini terlambat sampai ke kota Lilith. Namun saat sampai, tak seorangpun yang tak merasakan kengeriannya.

Sungguh ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Lebih dahsyat dari ledakan bom atom sekalipun. Tak dapat ditampik, itu lah kekuatan penghancur dari Maou Sirzech Lucifer.

Akan tetapi, raut wajah Serafall tidak menunjukkan kegembiraan. Dia malah terkejut.

"Sirzech, seranganmu meleset."

"Huh? Tidak mungkin!"

Ajuka menepuk bahu Sirzech, ia setuju dengan Serafall. "Itu benar, ledakannya tidak terjadi di Tanjung Harapan, tapi jauh di utara. Menghancurkan gunung es raksasa yang ada jauh dibelakangnya."

Benar apa kata Ajuka. Saat udara sudah bersih dari efek ledakan, tampak jelas di mata kalau Gerbang Teleportasi yang ada di semenanjung masih berdiri tegak.

"Ah aku mengerti sekarang. Seranganmu sebenarnya tidak meleset Sirzech."

"Hh? katakan Serafall!"

"Seranganmu melewatinya. Kau tidak lupa dengan Hatake Kakashi yang datang ke Kuoh tanpa diundang waktu itu kan? Semua serangan adik-adik kita melewati dia tanpa memberikan efek apa-apa."

"Teknik ruang-waktu..., Kamui kah?"

"Ya, pasti gerbang itu dilindungi penghalang Kamui yang membuatnya tidak bisa diserang secara fisik."

"Aku kira akan mudah, tapi ternyata mereka cukup hebat." bahu Sirzech turun seiring embusan nafasnya yang cukup panjang.

"Hei kalian bertiga!" Falbium berseru tegas. "Lihat baik-baik ke gerbang itu, ada sesuatu yang datang."

Fokus pada gerbang teleportasi _The Gate of Sun_. Sesosok makhluk astral melangkah keluar. Pertama adalah kaki kanannya, kemudian disusul kepala, tangan dan badan, lalu yang terakhir kaki kiri. Berdiri persis didepan gerbang raksasa. Makhluk astral berwarna ungu yang tingginya mencapai 100 meter berdiri tegak perkasa dengan pose menantang.

Sosok berhidung panjang yang muncul, bersayap seperti elang, serta memakai baju zirah perang lengkap dengan senjata berupa empat bilah katana yang tersarung di pinggang, bukanlah makhluk hidup melainkan materialiasi energi chakra menjadi bentuk fisik.

Itulah, bentuk _The Great Full Armored Susanoo_ yang dibangkitkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Penampakan itulah yang terlihat oleh keempat Maou dari atap. Mereka cukup tahu siapa manusia pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke. Dua kali muncul di hadapan mereka, yaitu saat pertemuan pembentukan Aliansi di Kota Kouh dan di pinggiran wilayah vampir Rumania saat dia sendirian menghadang ribuan bala tentara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

"Tch, orang itu lagi." Ajuka lagi-lagi bersungut kesal.

"Mau apa dia? Aku yakin dia adalah ujung tombak kekuatan musuh kita, tapi kenapa muncul duluan?" tanya Serafall. Dijawab atau tidak bukan masalah, ia hanya bingung dengan strategi Konoha.

"Eh, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Falbium makin tidak mengerti saat melihat Sasuke yang berada di dalam sosok astral Susanoo membuat tiga segel tangan beruntun yang gerakannya diikuti secara bersamaan oleh tubuh Susanoo.

Sesaat kemudian, kebingungan Falbium langsung terjawab.

"Di langit!"

Koneko yang berada di sana, pertama kali menyadarinya.

Sebagai bagian dari Fraksi Iblis, Rias dan seluruh peeragenya berada di tempat ini. Mereka berada di atap karena hubungannya dengan Maou Sirzech Lucifer. Mereka semua cukup sadar diri untuk diam seperti anak penurut di belakang punggung Sirzech.

Menengok ke atas, ke langit yang tertutup awan. Perlahan muncul bayangan gelap yang mula-mula tipis dan semakin menggelap seiring waktu. Seperti hendak terjadi gerhana.

Fenomena menggelapnya langit tentu membuat seluruh bala tentara iblis kebingungan.

Namun seketika itu pula berubah menjadi ketakutan tatkala gumpalan awan memuntahkan benda yang menghalangi cahaya matahari di langit.

Sebuah meteor raksasa.

Meteor kolosal, meteor yang ukurannya sepersepuluh lebar kota Lilith.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana akibatnya, jika meteornya benar-benar jatuh ke tanah, kota Lilith pasti berubah menjadi kawah raksasa.

Hanya petinggi saja yang tetap tenang.

Sirzech memanggil budak terbaik adiknya.

"Issei-kun!"

"I-iya, Sirzech-sama." Ekspresi di wajah pemuda usia sekolah ini tampak seperti orang ketakutan, walaupun tipis.

"Kau adalah Sekiryutei. Aku yakin pada dirimu. Kau bisa menghancurkan benda yang dijatuh musuh dari langit. Tunjukkan pada Konoha, kemampuan terbaikmu dan buat mereka ketakutan. Kau paham?!"

Glek.

Mendapat dorongan kata-kata dari seorang Maou, ternyata mampu membalikkan isi pikiran Issei 180 derajat. Ia yakin bisa, dia bersumpah tidak akan mempermalukan namanya sebagai Sekiryutei terbaik sepanjang jaman.

"Akan kulakukan!"

Issei melangkah maju dengan penuh semangat. Ia pun mulai merapal mantra seiring tubuhnya yang terselimuti aura crimson yang bersinar terang.

"Aku, orang yang bangkit sebagai Sekiryuutei yang memegang kebenaran Raja yang agung. Memiliki harapan tanpa batas, mimpi yang tidak dapat hancur, dan berjalan dijalan kebenaran. Aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naga Crimson. Dan aku akan memimpinmu ke jalan surga yang bersinar dalam cahaya Crimson!"

 **Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!**

Aura berwarna merah krimson yang menyelubungi tubuh Issei memadat dan berubah bentuk menjadi armor yang tebal dan futuristik dengan warna merah krimson metalik.

 **Crimson Blaster**

Pada bagian punggung di dekat pangkal sayap, tumbuh sepasang canon. Moncong canon mengatur diri di bahu lalu mengunci targetnya, meteor di langit.

BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost

Issei mengumpulkan kekuatan naga, menggandakannya berkali-kali hingga terkumpul sangat banyak. Semua kekuatan iblis dan naga dialirkan ke dalam canon di punggungnya. Tergetnya adalah meteor kolosal yang jatuh menuju kota Lilith.

 **Fang Blast Booster**

Blassssttt

Laser merah yang membawa kekuatan penghancur dahsyat ditembakkan ke langit.

BAAAAAAAAANGGGG!

Meteor raksasa berhasil Issei hancurkan hingga bongkahan terkecil dalam sekali tembak. Warna langit cerah siang hari pun berubah menjadi crimson selama beberapa saat akibat saking kuatnya ledakan yang tercipta.

Sekarang, seluruh pasukan Fraksi Iblis merasa lega. Ancaman yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa mereka berhasil ditiadakan oleh Sang Sekiryutei.

Namun di dalam tubuh Susanoo yang berdiri gagah di Tanjung Harapan, Sasuke menyeringai keji.

"Jangan kalian pikir Jutsu Tengai Shinsei ku sudah selesai. Satu berhasil kalian hancurkan, tapi bagaimana dengan 49 sisanya."

Oooooo, rupanya Sasuke tidak main-main membalas sapaan Sirzech. Sejak awal, dia berniat menjatuhkan 50 meteor secara beruntun ke kota Lilith dan seluruh wilayah kekuasaan Iblis Gremory.

Tak perlu banyak kata, jika semua meteor itu benar-benar jatuh, seluruh wilayah Gremory akan penuh dengan lubang-lubang raksasa. Sekarang, langit Gremory hampir tak tertembus cahaya karena terhalang banyaknya meteor kolosal.

"Kurang ajar! Dia benar-benar menantangku!"

Di atas atap, Sirzech mengumpat marah.

Kepanikan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, kini bersarang di hati semua iblis. Issei bahkan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Besar rasa takut dalam hati, tapi pikirannya masih jalan. Menghancurkan satu meteor saja ia harus bersusah payah, bagaimana dengan 49?

Terpaksa, kali ini Sirzech sendiri lah yang turun tangan. Ia merasa harus menjawab tantangan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Maou berambut merah merentangkan ke samping. Dia menciptakan 49 bola-bola kecil seukuran bola pingpon yang melayang di udara, persis di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Tanpa diberitahupun orang-orang akan langsung tahu. Bola-bola itu adalah _Power of Destruction_ yang dikompres menjadi sangat padat dan memiliki daya ledak yang sangat tinggi. Satu saja pasti cukup untuk menghancurkan satu meteor.

Shuuuuttt.

Kesemua bola hitam diluncurkan ke langit. Suasana sunyi senyap sampai akhirnya...

Shooooommm!

49 meteor kolosal dimakan sampai habis oleh bola-bola _Power of Destruction_ dalam waktu singkat. Kemampuannya adalah **Ruin The Extinc** , kekuatan penghancur absolut yang akan melenyapkan apapun yang mengenainya. Semua meteor dihapus sampai tak menyisakan debu sedikitpun, tanpa meninggalkan efek ledakan.

Di kejauhan, Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Hn, yah serangan tadi memang tidak berarti apa-apa kalau Maou Lucifer sendiri yang turun tangan. Tapi, aku masih punya satu."

Sosok Susanoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, telapak tangan terbuka menghadap ke langit.

 **Banshou Ten'in**

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgrrrrrr...

Susanoo milik Sasuke bergetar hebat selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tenang kembali lalu menurunkan tangannya.

Sasuke membuang nafas berat, "Gh, ternyata jutsu yang terakhir tadi menghabiskan separuh chakraku. Aku harus segera kembali ke barisan belakang."

Sasuke dan Susanoo miliknya masuk ke dalam gerbang teleportasi _The Gate of Sun_ dan kembali ke posisinya dalam formasi pasukan. Gerbang itu sendiri masih berdiri tegak di Tanjung Harapan. Yang Sasuke lakukan tadi hanyalah salam pembuka.

Kembali ke Sirzech dan kota Lilith.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, semua orang disana dibuat terkejut dan sangat panik. Saat ini adalah saat-saat dimana mereka mengalami ketakutan yang paling dalam selama mereka bernafas.

Sirzech mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dia menggeram marah. Sang Maou Lucifer meningkatkan output kekuatan iblisnya secara signifikan hingga maksimum. Gelombang Power of Destruction memancar kuat, dan tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi aura merah. Selama proses itu, atap banguan yang ia pijak bergetar hebat bahkan guncangannya mencapai alun-alun kota. Retakan-retakan kecil mulai timbul di tempat dia berdiri, semakin besar lalu terangkat. Setiap bongkahannya yang terbang dalam radius beberapa meter dari Sirzech musnah tanpa menyisakan debu secuilpun. Aura berwarna crimson yang menyelimuti Sirzech semakin pekat.

Goncangan berhenti hingga menyisakan kesunyian. Yang ada didepan mata adalah _Power of Destruction_ dalam wujud _human-form_.

"Sampai memaksaku menggunakan teknik _Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction_. Uchiha Sasuke, salam pembuka darimu benar-benar membuatku jengkel."

Syuuuutttt.

Sirzech melesat cepat ke langit. Tujuannya adalah, bulan yang mulai jatuh ke Underworld. Kalau dibandingkan, meteor-meteor tadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Ini bulan. Bulan! Ukurannya bisa seribu kali lebih besar daripada meteor. Sirzech tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Sasuke menarik bulan, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan bulan itu jatuh atau sepertiga tanah Underworld akan lenyap dari peta dunia. Tak seorangpun mampu menolak untuk percaya, bahwa Sirzech lebih dari sanggup untuk menyingkirkan bulan yang jatuh itu.

Jadi, apa yang ditarik Sasuke dengan kekuatan gravitasi dari teknik Banshou Ten'in adalah bulan. Underworld tidak sama dengan bumi karena langitnya memiliki 7 bulan. Beberapa diantaranya tampak jelas walaupun saat siang seperti ini. Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan siapa dirinya, superioritas eksistensinya, sosoknya yang harus ditakuti oleh semua musuh yang ingin coba menantang dirinya.

Pantas Sasuke kembali ke barisan belakang. Sangat mungkin dia tidak ingin terkena efek jutsunya sendiri kalau seandainya bulan berhasil mencapai Underworld.

Falbium berdiri sejajar dengan Ajuka dan Serafall. Mereka bertiga bisa mempercayakan bulan yang jatuh kepada Sirzech.

Sebagai Panglima perang, Falbium berteriak lantang kepada seluruh pasukan.

"Dengarkan aku! Musuh telah menunjukkan siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Tapi jangan takut. Satu buah bulan atau bahkan sepuluh sekalipun, tak akan bisa menghancurkan Underworld dan Ras Iblis. Kita harus melawan. Peperangan panjang, dimulai dari saat ini."

Orrryyyaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Teriakan yang bergaung di sepanjang alun-alun kota menandaan bahwa semangat dan mental pasukan telah kembali prima. Mereka siap maju kapanpun.

Ajuka melirik ke arah Serafall. "Kupikir hanya satu Uzumaki Naruto saja yang harus diwaspadai, rupanya Konoha masih punya satu orang lagi yang sama mengerikannya. Kita tidak bisa santai kalau ingin menang."

"Uhhm." Serafall membalas dengan anggukan.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, seberapa jauh kah kau mampu melangkah di dunia baru ini? Di dunia yang penuh dengan entitas-entitas perlambang kekuatan? Pada perang akbar inilah, kau bisa medapat jawabannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yuhuuuu, update nih. Update secepat yang aku bisa. Hihihiiii.

Pokoknya perang dimulai dari chapter ini. Di awali dengan aksi penyusupan (meski ini sengaja ga aku bikin menegangkan, lebih ke humor sih. Wkwkwkwkw), lalu rapat strategi, sampai permulaan perang. Perang baru mulai, tapi jutsu dan teknik kelas ultimate sudah keluar duluan, njhahahaaa. Santai, itu cuma salam pembuka kok.

Seperti yang pernah aku katakan dulu, Uchiha Sasuke akan lebih mendominasi mulai dari point ini. Kutunjukkan dia mendapat power up, terbukti dari Jutsu Banshou Ten'innya yang sanggup menarik bulan. Belum lagi teknik lainnya yang semakin mengerikan. Karakter-karakter dari Konoha lainnya juga akan muncul bergiliran dan unjuk gigi. Arc perang ini adalah untuk Konoha.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia istirahat dulu. Bahkan chapter ini saja dia tidak muncul bersama istri tercintanya. Tapi tenang saja, si pirang ini bisa saja muncul dan memberi kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka sewaktu-waktu. Hahaaaaa.

Kapan perang berakhir? Tentu saja setelah mencapai puncaknya. Tapi aku belum bisa memperkirakan kapan waktunya untuk sampai kesana. Hahaaa.

Ulasan Review:

Thanos? Ahaaa, dia kemarin cuma numpang lewat doang, ga ikut main kok. Yang diperlukan hanyalah Time Gem milik dia saja. Jadi, Thor dari Norse ga akan dapat bantuan dari Iron man, Hulk dan Avenger lainnya. FF ini ga minjam chara dari MCU.

Kalau masalah pidato Gaara kemarin. Ufuu, mau ga mau aku harus ngakuin nih. Aku ga bisa bikin sendiri pidato macam itu, so aku minjam isi pidato Bung Tomo dari Surabaya untuk digubah sedikit, hihiii.

Lalu sesuai rencana dari lama, Mitologi dari Jawa tanah air kita juga masuk. Chapter kemarin sudah aku masukkan satu nama. Lalu chapter ini masuk lagi satu nama. Keren kan nama dia? Xixixixii.

Yang masih belum tahu, Akemi Homura adalah karakter gadis penyihir dari anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. Jadi dia bukan Ophis ya, bukan Ophis. Meski visualiasi karakter keduanya terbilang mirip.

Iya, keris sakti yang kemarin aku jadikan Sacred Gear. Biar ngena konsepnya dengan DxD Universe.

Dari chapter 64, meski Naruto udah fullpower, tapi karena lawannya dua sekaligus, Brahma dan Zeus yang masuk Top10, wajar lah Narunya kualahan.

Golden Army? Yang mana? Baru dengar aku eh.

Dual Kusanagi untuk Sasuke? Ah, ini ga mungkin deh. Sasuke udah punya sendiri, dan yang satunya Kusanagi dari Yamata no Orochi kan ada sama Dewa Susanoo dari Reliji Shinto.

Rias CS terperdaya dengan mudah? Ya emang, mereka masih bau belum tahu apa-apa. Sona dan Tsubaki masih pingsan, peerage lainnya dikarantina. Kalau tentang Koneko, di chap 72 dia emang di bawa bunshin Naruto, tapi ga dibawa ikut, hanya dipinggirkan saja dari arena pertarungan agar aman. Aku kelupaan menjelaskannya, jadi sorry kalau bikin salah paham. Makanya tuh di atas, Koneko nongol lagi bersama para iblis.

Usul untuk variasi teknik tertinggi dari True Tenseigan milik Hinata. Ah aku aja belum pernah menjabarkan tentang fullpowertechnique dia, jadi aku masih menyimpan kartu As-nya. Nanti ada kok, pas dapat lawan berat. Untuk Hinata, aku mungkin ga akan nambahin variasi tapi yang kutonjolkan adalah kreativitas pemakainya. Ini juga bisa jadi mengesankan loh. Lalu, aku ga memakai konsep 'kembali ke masa lalu' dalam FF ini.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Sabtu, 22 April 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _Goncangan berhenti hingga menyisakan kesunyian. Yang ada didepan mata adalah Power of Destruction dalam wujud human-form._

 _"Sampai memaksaku menggunakan teknik Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction. Uchiha Sasuke, salam pembuka darimu benar-benar membuatku jengkel."_

 _Syuuuutttt._

 _Sirzech melesat cepat ke langit. Tujuannya adalah, bulan yang mulai jatuh ke Underworld. Kalau dibandingkan, meteor-meteor tadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Ini bulan. Bulan! Ukurannya bisa seribu kali lebih besar daripada meteor. Sirzech tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Sasuke menarik bulan, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan bulan itu jatuh atau sepertiga tanah Underworld akan lenyap dari peta dunia. Tak seorangpun mampu menolak untuk percaya, bahwa Sirzech lebih dari sanggup untuk menyingkirkan bulan yang jatuh itu._

 _Jadi, apa yang ditarik Sasuke dengan kekuatan gravitasi dari teknik Banshou Ten'in adalah bulan. Underworld tidak sama dengan bumi karena langitnya memiliki 7 bulan. Beberapa diantaranya tampak jelas walaupun saat siang seperti ini. Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan siapa dirinya, superioritas eksistensinya, sosoknya yang harus ditakuti oleh semua musuh yang ingin coba menantang dirinya._

 _Pantas Sasuke kembali ke barisan belakang. Sangat mungkin dia tidak ingin terkena efek jutsunya sendiri kalau seandainya bulan berhasil mencapai Underworld._

 _Falbium berdiri sejajar dengan Ajuka dan Serafall. Mereka bertiga bisa mempercayakan bulan yang jatuh kepada Sirzech._

 _Sebagai Panglima perang, Falbium berteriak lantang kepada seluruh pasukan._

 _"Dengarkan aku! Musuh telah menunjukkan siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Tapi jangan takut. Satu buah bulan atau bahkan sepuluh sekalipun, tak akan bisa menghancurkan Underworld dan Ras Iblis. Kita harus melawan. Peperangan panjang, dimulai dari saat ini."_

 _Orrryyyaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

 _Seketika, teriakan dari balan tentara iblis bergemuruh kencang._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writed by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 75. Bentrokan pertama part I.**

.

Sekelompok orang tengah berlompatan dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon besar lainnya. Tanpa penerangan apapun meski cukup gelap padahal sebenarnya sedang siang hari. Hal ini disebabkan hutan yang mereka lalui cukup lebat, terutama di atas permukaan tanah yang penuh dengan semak berduri dan tanaman beracun.

Salah seorang anggota kelompok yang bergender perempuan terdengar menggerutu kecil.

"Oh ya ampuuuun, kakiku bisa bengkak jika terus melompat-lompat seperti ini. Dipikir aku monyet apa? Yang benar saja, aku ini penerbang terhebat yang melayani Bishamon-sama."

Ekspresi wajahnya tertekuk masam seraya mengembuskan nafas malas dengan bibir tercebik.

"Aku mendengarmu, Nona. Kalau kita terbang, musuh pasti akan langsung melihat kita."

Kankuro, laki-laki yang berada paling depan menyahut tegas. Dia pemimpin dari kelompok ini, berpangkat Letnan Tingkat I dengan mandat langsung dari Pusat Komando yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru Nara.

"Tch." perempuan tadi mendengus sebal. "Huuufft, andai saja aku ditempatkan di Divisi Kedua yang dipimpin Bishamon-sama pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Kankuro tak lagi menanggapi. Ia cukup sadar, walaupun perempuan tadi menggerutu sebal tapi pasti mengerti alasan untuk semua ini. Pelayan Dewi Perang Bishamonten dari Negeri Langit Takamagahara tentu bukanlah orang amatiran soal berperang. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan antar anggota dalam squad kecil ini. Wajar saja suasananya canggung, karena hampir semua anggota memiliki asal usul yang berbeda dan mereka semua baru saja berkenalan ketika dua jam lalu tim ini dibentuk oleh Shikamaru. Jadi, Kankuro mensyukurinya dalam hati.

Kelompok ini adalah Squad Penyergap yang terdiri dari regu kecil berjumlah delapan orang. Tugas mereka cukup banyak, tergantung situasi. Untuk sekarang, Shikamaru memerintahkan Squad Penyergap ini untuk memblok gerakan dari pasukan terdepan musuh yang mencoba masuk ke wilayah sendiri, yaitu antara Tanjung Harapan sampai ke titik tengah dari Kota Lilith, area yang ditandai sebagai area menguntungkan untuk Pasukan Persekutuan meski notabene ini adalah wilayah Gremory.

Squad Penyergap, karena nama inilah mereka tidak menggunakan jalur udara alias terbang yang lebih cepat dengan jelajah pandang sangat luas. Sudah seharusnya mereka lah yang menemukan musuh, bukannya ditemukan. Menyerang sekelompok kecil pasukan musuh secara tiba-tiba dari arah tak terduga adalah tujuan utama dibentuknya Squad Penyergap. Lalu, untuk mengatasi keterbatasan bidang pandang saat bergerak di dalam rimbunnya hutan, dua orang pasukan yang diambil dari Satuan Pasukan Pendukung Unit Pelacak & Sensor sangat diperlukan.

Sebenarnya markas tidak hanya mengirim satu Squad Penyergap saja. Untuk arena yang cukup luas di kawasan hutan wilayah Gremory ini, markas menugaskan lima regu penyergap. Regu 1 adalah yang dipimpin oleh Letnan Kankuro, sekaligus menjadi pusat komando untuk regu lainnya.

Bunyi dari tapak-tapak kaki yang terdengar halus saling menyahut mengiring pergerakan mereka dalam kehati-hatian dan kewaspadaan.

Di antara kebisuan, salah seorang anggota regu yang lain membayangkan banyak hal dalam benaknya.

' _Ya, aku tahu bagaimana perang. Tapi... ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya lagi. Bagaimana kalau Squad ini diserang dan tersisa aku sendirian? Aduuuuhhh, pasti buruk. Mereka pasti tidak akan langsung membunuhku, tapi menangkapku, lalu diintrogasi dan disiksa sampai mati. Anggota tubuhku dipotong-potong, kemudian dijadikan santapan anjing. Siaaall, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Ti-ti... tidaaak!_ '

"Hei, Rurik!"

"Y-ya, Letnan."

Laki-laki yang tadi melamun jadi panik akibat teriakan Kankuro yang memimpin mereka semua.

"Kau mendengarku tidak tadi huh?"

"Ah, ma-maaf Letnan."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di garis terluar dari daerah kita dan memasuki wilayah musuh. Tetap waspada!"

Laki-laki bernama Rurik terdiam, dia menyesali aktifitas melamunnya yang ketahuan oleh sang Letnan. Tapi dalam hatinya ada hal yang mengganjal dan tak bisa ditahan untuk tidak diucapkan.

"Anoo, Letnan."

"Ada apa!?"

"Kupikir kita sama-sama sudah pernah berperang sebelum ini."

"Hm. Terus?"

"Pasti... pasti ada sedikit dari hatimu tidak menginginkannya, 'kan?"

"Dengar!" sambil tetap melaju melompati dahan-dahan pohon, Kankuro berseru pada semua anggota tim. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dalam perang ini tergantung pada kita sebagai Squad Penyergap karena kita adalah langkah pertama. Teman-teman kita di belakang yang mati, banyak atau sedikit, tergantung pada kita yang berada disini. Bahkan keluarga dan orang-orang lainnya yang berharga dikampung halaman juga bergantung pada kita. Jadi, cukup pikirkan tentang suksesnya saja. Kalian semua mengerti!?"

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang berani bicara. Tapi setidaknya kecanggungan telah hilang digantikan oleh perasaan yang sama, yakni perasaan kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang penting dalam hidup masing-masing.

Persis di belakang garis terluar, 100 meter menghadap area musuh pada arah jam 12, Squad Penyergap berhenti bergerak. Mereka turun ke permukaan tanah.

Sebenarnya wilayah ini adalah wilayah musuh karena jelas-jelas termasuk dalam territori kekuasaan keluarga Iblis Gremory. Tetapi atasan, dalam hal ini Gaara selaku Komanda Tertinggi dan para Kapten telah sepakat untuk secara imajiner mengklaim ini sebagai wilayah sendiri. Bukan mengklaim secara harfiah sampai merasa memilikinya, bukan seperti itu! Hanya sebatas dalam strategi perang saja yang mana ini adalah area yang dinilai cukup menguntungkan bagi pasukan persekutuan.

Di titik ini, bagian permukaan tanahnya cukup lapang dan berumput tipis, seluas beberapa puluh meter persegi. Sekelilingnya terlindungi oleh semak belukar, bahkan atasnya tertutup sempurna oleh rimbunnya dedaunan pohon besar sehingga tak tampak dari langit. Tempat yang sempurna untuk...

"Kita akan berkemah disini! Jalan keluarnya pada arah jam 4 dan jam 8."

Yah, tempat untuk beristirahat dan mendirikan kemah. Semua anggota berkumpul mendengarkan instruksi selanjutnya dari sang Letnan yang memimpin Squad Penyergap.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan melakukan banyak pekerjaan dari titik ini. Meringkus mata-mata musuh yang coba mendekat, membuat serangan kejutan, memasang perangkap, melaporkan situasi daerah terluar kepada markas pusat, dan lain-lain."

Kankuro menatap tegas satu-persatu anggotanya,

"Kau Rurik, berubah menjadi kelelawar!, lalu menyebar ke semua arah sampai radius 15 km! Lakukan pengawasan untuk menemukan gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi atau mata-mata musuh yang mencoba masuk ke wilayah kita!"

Yang disebut namanya langsung mendongak. Rurik adalah seorang vampir. Dia laki-laki yang sudah cukup lama mengabdi di Kastil Ratu Carmilla.

"Iroha-san, pastikan saluran komunikasi dengan markas tetap terhubung."

"Ha'i." Si pelayan Dewi Bishamon mengecek kembali piranti sihir komunikasi miliknya.

"Ringgo! Mongkut! Kalian berdua pasang jebakan di sekitar titik kemah kita. Semua arah kecuali arah jalan keluar sampai radius 50 meter."

"Siap, Letnan!" jawab kedua laki-laki berbadan tegap bersamaan.

"Savierro, buat barikade yang mengelilingi area kemah kita! Gunakan teknik sihirmu untuk membuat tanaman didekat sini menjadi hidup untuk pertahanan!"

"Oke." laki-laki ini melakukan pose hormat dengan tangan di pelipis.

"Hotaka!"

"Ya." sahut laki-laki yang juga seorang Shinobi seperti Kankuro.

"Gunakan Byakuganmu! Kau membantu pekerjaan Rurik dari titik ini. Dua lapis Unit Sensor, pasti tidak akan ada musuh yang bisa lewat tanpa kita ketahui."

Lalu Kankuro menatap seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat kemerahan, satu-satunya perempuan selain Iroha dalam squad ini.

"Assieh, kau dan aku bergiliran meninjau kembali pekerjaan Squad kita setiap 15 menit."

"Aye aye, Letnan."

Selesai dengan pembagian tugas, setiap anggota bergegas melaksanakannya.

Sampai 75 menit berlalu, semua sudah siap sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Kankuro.

Hotaka Hyuga secara berkala setiap 5 menit melakukan pemindaian dengan byakugannya, khususnya ke arah depan tempat musuh berasal.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu bereaksi, tubuhnya menegang.

"Pasukan musuh terlihat."

"Seperti yang diperkirakan." sahut Kankuro tenang.

Yah, memang inilah tujuan Squad Penyergap, menunggu musuh mendekat lalu dihabisi dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari arah tak terduga di dalam kesunyian.

"7 kilometer di depan kita."

"Jumlahnya?" tanya Mongkut.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin satu resimen."

"Apa!"

Pria bernama Saviero begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Markas memprediksi pasti akan ada aksi pertama dari pasukan musuh dalam jumlah kecil untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang pasukan Persekutuan, tapi nyatanya? Penyerangan besar-besaran oleh musuh dimulai sejak awal.

"Kita harus mundur kalau begini caranya. Mana mungkin Squad sekecil ini bisa berhadapan dengan satu resimen pasukan!" ucap Ringgo menyarankan.

Satu resimen, artinya sebuah unit pasukan yang personelnya antara 10 ribu sampai 20 ribu. 8 orang melawan 10000 lebih? Hell yeah, amat sangat mustahil! Iya kan?

Strategi yang tidak biasa untuk permulaan perang. Belum apa-apa, Panglima perang Maou Falbium Asmodeus sudah mengirim pasukan sebanyak itu, satu Resimen Tempur.

Tentu saja ini membuat Squad Pemburu dari Pasukan Persekutuan menjadi panik, bahkan Kankuro harus berpikir keras untuk membuat tindakan.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan, Hotaka bersuara lagi.

"Pergerakan mereka melambat."

"Huh?" Ringgo mengernyit bingung.

"Hm, mereka pasti akan berhenti." tebak Kankuro yang sudah lebih tenang dibanding tadi.

"Ya, itu benar."

Ratusan kelelawar kecil berkumpul lalu berubah menjadi sesosok tubuh. Rupanya Rurik lah yang menyahut ucapan sang Letnan, persis saat dia datang kembali ke kemah.

"Sebagian dari diriku," maksud Rurik adalah kelelawarnya, pecahan dari tubuhnya sendiri. "Berhasil mengambil jarak cukup dekat dengan Resimen musuh. Ku dengar mereka akan membangun kamp atau barak di sana sebagai markas sementara. Lalu dibagi menjadi beberapa peleton yang terdiri dari 700 sampai 1300 personel dan bergerak secara terpisah untuk menyerang jika markas sementara mereka sudah selesai dibangun."

"Astaga, ini buruk." Kankuro menggeram kesal. Tak disangka musuh akan bergerak sefrontal itu. Setelah menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, ia memanggil salah satu anggotanya.

"Iroha-san, bisa kau hubungkan aku ke markas. Kita harus segera melaporkan situasi gawat ini dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari atasan."

"Tak masalah." raut wajah Iroha tak nampak seperti sedang panik, malah ia yang paling tenang.

Berkat bantuan piranti sihir milik Iroha, Kankuro dapat melakukan komunikasi telepati dengan salah seorang dari Satuan Unit Komando di markas. Dua menit kemudian, Kankuro menyudahi laporannya.

"Bagaimana keputusannya, Lentan?" tanya Assieh si gadis berambut coklat kemerahan dengan raut penasaran.

"Apa kita disuruh mundur?" sambung Mongkut.

"Tidak!" jawab Kankuro tegas.

"Hah!?"

"Kita tetap di posisi ini dan diperintahkan untuk menahan mereka selama mungkin."

"Apa?" Ringgo begitu terkejut mendengarnya. "I-itu... itu sangat mustahil."

Kankuro memegang bahu Ringgo dan mulai menjelaskan, "Di belakang kita, ada banyak Regu pasukan yang masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bahkan pasukan lain malah belum sampai di posisi yang ditentukan. Kalau musuh di depan kita dibiarkan lewat, rencana yang dibuat markas akan berantakan dan hancur total. Kalian tahu apa akibatnya jika ini terjadi kan?"

Semua anggota Squad mengangguk. Intinya jika gagal, peluang kekalahan kubu mereka pasti meningkat tajam.

"Kita harus sebisa mungkin menahan mereka disini agar tidak mengacaukan ribuan pasukan di belakang kita yang belum menempati posisi masing-masing, mengerti!?"

"..."

Tampaknya anggota yang terkejut masih belum percaya apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Sekali lagi Kankuro menegaskan, "Ketua Shikamaru sendiri yang memutuskannya. Keputusan ini juga mendapat dukungan penuh oleh Cao Cao Kapten Divisi I bahkan Komanda Perang kita, Gaara."

Mau tak mau, mereka harus menerimanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya? Apa markas memberitahu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan situasi ini." tanya Iroha.

"Tidak ada. Atasan hanya mengatakan dengan singkat, 'Tahan mereka agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh ke wilayah kita', lalu saluran komunikasi diputus begitu saja secara sepihak."

Apa Squad ini dibuang? Tidak, Atasan tidak seburuk itu. Bisa saja ada situasi lain yang lebih genting dibanding situasi yang dihadapi Kankuro saat ini sehingga mereke tidak diprioritaskan.

Walau hal sama sekali tidak biasa, tapi tampaknya para Atasan pun tidak luput menduga akan hal ini. Yah wajar memang, Panglima Perang Maou Falbium Asmodeus pasti berpikir akan menguntungkan jika bergerak secepat yang dia bisa, dengan begitu pasukan Persekutuan yang baru saja menancapkan gerbang teleportasi di Tanjung Harapan tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membentuk formasi di wilayah Gremory yang bahkan pertama kali mereka injak.

Namun jika dipikirkan betul-betul, terdapat makna tersirat bawah Atasan menaruh kepercayaan besar bahwa squad penyergap ini yang pasti mampu melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan itu semua dimengerti oleh setiap anggota. Jadi, mereka semua tersenyum dengan optimisme tinggi.

Hanya saja, berita buruk belum berhenti sampai di situ saja.

"Masalahnya adalah..."

"...?"

"Pemimpin resimen musuh."

"Siapa?"

"Kepala keluarga dari rangking tertinggi dalam 72 pilar Iblis, Great King Bael. Zekram Bael."

"Ha?" Kankuro menganga.

"Dan tambahan buruknya lagi, Sairaorg Bael juga ada disana."

"Sialan!" Kankuro mendengus. Ini akan jadi sangat sulit.

Sebagai salah satu orang yang menempati posisi penting dalam pasukan, Kankuro membekali dirinya dengan mempelajari banyak informasi tentang kekuatan musuh. Ia hapal diluar kepala tentang 72 keluarga pilar Iblis Underworld, dan siapa saja nama-nama pentingnya.

Zekram Bael, iblis berdarah murni kelas Ultimate yang sangat kuat. Dia lah leluhur dari kekuatan _Power of Destruction_. Pendiri sekaligus kepala keluarga pertama Bangsawan Iblis Great King Bael yang menempati urutan pertama dalam 72 pilar iblis. Kedudukan seorang kepala keluarga Bael sangat tinggi, persis satu tingkat di bawah Maou.

Belum lagi ada cicitnya, Sairaorg Bael yang sudah diakui oleh penduduk Underworld sebagai kandidat Maou masa depan di usianya yang sangat muda walau dia lahir tanpa bakat _Power of Destruction_.

Tapi bagi mereka, sudah kepalang tanggung. Musuh seberat apapun harus di hadapi.

"Apa nanti akan ada pasukan bantuan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, Assieh-san." jawab Kankuro. "Bagaimana akan mengirimkan bantuan disaat hampir semua pasukan di belakang kita belum selesai melakukan persiapan."

"Berapa lama mereka akan siap?" tanya Savierro.

"Jangan terlalu mengharapkan bantuan. Kita harus berusaha sendiri sekuat tenaga kita. Jadi, mendekat kemari!, kita susun rencana."

.

Sudut lain hutan kelihatan lebih tenang, tanpa semak dengan pohon-pohon yang jarak antaranya lumayan renggang, sehingga meski dedaunannya rimbun tapi terangnya sinar sang raja siang mampu mencapai permukaan tanah.

Di sana lah, sekumpulan iblis terbang dengan sayap membentang pada ketinggian rendah, bahkan lebih rendah dibandingkan puncak pohon. Kepakan sayap hitam mereka begitu pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar suaranya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang pakaian dan lagaknya seperti pemimpin terus menerus memandang area sekitar dengan waspada hingga terdengar suara tanya dari anak buahnya.

"Tuan, kenapa anda waspada begitu? Ini kan wilayah kita, bahkan kita sering ditugaskan di daerah ini."

"Jangan meremehkan musuh! Apa kau melupakan salam pembuka dari salah seorang mereka dua jam lalu huh? Seandainya saja tidak ada Lucifer-sama, mungkin kita sudah mati."

Si anak buah tertunduk cukup dalam namun tak menghentikan batang tenggorokannya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Ta-tapi... Apa kita harus sampai seperti ini? Mereka lah yang dengan bodohnya membuat jalan di daerah kita sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?"

"Dengar, jangan anggap bodoh musuhmu. Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu tahu, tapi saat aku memikirkannya lebih jauh, musuh kita ini pasti sudah mengetahui banyak informasi tentang daerah kita ini sehingga berani menjadikannya sebagai arena perang."

Ya, munculnya gerbang teleportasi raksasa satu arah dari Konoha, jelas sudah menandakan bahwa territori ini mutlak menjadi medan peperangan. Semua pasukan iblis paham akan hal itu, hanya saja keberanian atau mungkin kebodohan Konoha mengadakan laga tandang patut diacungi jempol.

Sadar akan perkataan tuannya, si anak buah kali ini benar-benar diam. Dia makin waspada akan daerah sekitar yang mereka lalui.

Tidak hanya satu saja anak buah dalam kelompok itu. Ada sepuluh laki-laki lain dalam kelompok ini. Ya, total ada 12 iblis laki-laki dalam satu kelompok. Melihat kesamaan lambang di pakaian mereka yang kesemuanya seperti seragam tempur kerajaan, jelas mereka adalah sebuah Squad yang terbentuk dengan sengaja sejak lama. Mereka semua bergender laki-laki, sesuai untuk sekelompok pasukan resmi.

Iblis lain yang membawa senjata berupa cemeti yang terikat di pinggang membuat aba-aba dengan tangan.

"Stop!"

"Ada musuh!?" tanya si pemimpin dengan serius. Mereka pun berhenti terbang lalu mendarat di permukaan tanah.

"Dimana?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah wakil ketua dari sekelompok iblis ini.

"Aku melihat ada beberapa kelebat bayangan yang bergerak diantara pepohonan 580 meter di depan."

Iblis yang mengatakannya bukan iblis sensor dengan indera keenam yang tajam, tapi dia adalah iblis dari keluarga yang mahir dalam mengendali burung elang. Sama seperti hewan itu, dia memiliki penglihatan 15 kali peka untuk objek jauh dibanding iblis pada umumnya.

"Hm, itu pasti target kita!" ucap si ketua. Rupa-rupanya kelompok ini punya tugas khusus. "Bersiaplah kalian semua!"

"Aye, Sir!" jawab semuanya serentak.

Mereka pun mengambil posisi masing-masing. Berlindung dibalik batang pohon atau naik ke atas dahan, sang ketua dan beberapa sisanya berdiri tegak dengan posisi siaga sedang menunggu mangsa datang mendekat dengan sendirinya.

"Hei kau, terus amati target kita! Laporkan keadaannya padaku!" perintah si ketua pada anggotanya yang mampu melihat posisi musuh pada jarak jauh.

"Target kita ada delapan orang. Mereka terus mendekat kemari!"

"Apa?" si ketua heran. "Mereka bergerak kemari!?"

"Iya. Melihat pola gerakannya yang sangat hati-hati, target kita bukannya tidak tahu akan keberadaan kita tapi memang sengaja ingin meringkus kita di sini."

"Begitu ya, Jadi kedua regu ini sengaja ingin di adu? Baiklah, kalian semua bersiap untuk pertarungan!"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, sang ketua nampak masih berdiri di posisi semula, berlagak menunggu musuh yang datang sengaja untuk menantangnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, sebuah senjata berupa bilah jarum tajam berukuran lumayan besar meluncur cepat.

Clang!

Jarum tersebut di tepis dengan begitu mudahnya oleh salah seorang anggota kelompok iblis, dia yang mulanya berdiri disamping kiri sang ketua maju untuk mementalkannya tanpa menunggu perintah.

"Kalian, keluarlah! Lebih baik tunjukkan diri kalian dan kita mulai pertarungannya."

Seperti perintah si ketua kelompok pasukan iblis, beberapa sosok keluar dengan berlari cepat menuju ke arah mereka berada.

"Apa itu?" iblis lain keheranan.

Bagaimana tidak heran, pasalnya sosok yang mendekat jelas-jelas bukan makhluk hidup. Bentuknya aneh, humanoid tapi tidak jelas, dan terbuat dari material kayu.

Krak krak krakkk!

"Puppet?" si ketua langsung mengenalinya. Boneka-boneka yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Ia berkata pada iblis yang memiliki penglihatan tajam, "Cari dimana pengendali boneka-boneka itu! Kalian berdua, cepat hentikan bonekanya!" perintahnya pada dua iblis lain bersenjatakan tombak yang berada didekatnya.

Trank trank trangg!

Baku hantam pertama dari perang akbar pun benar-benar dimulai. Para iblis melawan pasukan manusia berkemampuan khusus dari Konoha.

Membiarkan dua bawahannya bertarung melawan empat boneka sekaligus, si ketua memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mekanisme boneka-boneka yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh, matanya pun tidak melihat apa-apa.

Bakk buuaaggh.

Duuuaaar!

Satu boneka kayu hancur, bagian dadanya berlubang akibat tendangan dari iblis yang menggunakan tombaknya sebagai tolakan.

Masih tersisa tiga lagi.

Di sisi sang ketua, ia cukup pintar dan berinisiatif menfokuskan indera keenamnya sambil menutup kedua mata. Perlu waktu 10 detik untuknya sampai ia menyadari adanya benang-benang energi yang terhubung dari boneka sampai cukup jauh ke belakang.

Saat matanya terbuka, ia pun berteriak pada dua anak buahnya yang bertarung di depan.

"Lapisi bilah senjata kalian dengan demonic power! Tebas ruang kosong di belakang boneka-boneka itu!"

Slice!

Patsss.

Terdengar suara senar putus yang sangat lemah.

Sontak, ketiga boneka kayu yang tersisa berhenti bergerak dan jatuh ke tanah.

Merasa telah memang, kedua iblis menancapkan pangkal tombak mereka ke tanah.

"Fyuuuhh!" salah satu membuang nafas lega sembari menyeka keringat di pelipis.

Satunya lagi berkomentar, "Jadi begitu, sekarang kita mengerti kalau boneka-boneka ini dikendalikan dari jarak jauh menggunakan benang-benang energi yang tak kasat mata. Ketua kita memang hebat, mampu mendeteksinya sampai sejauh ini."

Tapi nyatanya, sang ketua malah berteriak panik. "Awas! Menjauh dari sana! Berbahaya!"

Flaaaaaasssshhh...

Tiba-tiba rongsokan tiga boneka kayu yang tak lagi bergerak bercayaha sangat terang hingga...

KABOOOMMMM

meledak!

Tiga ledakan sekaligus yang cukup besar pada saat bersamaan. Buktinya, suara menggelegar yang dihasilkannya cukup keras dan gelombang kejut yang tercipta cukup untuk menghamburkan tanah hingga radius 25 meter. Saat sisa-sisa ledakan pudar, ada tiga kawah kecil di permukaan tanah, persis di titik ledakan tadi.

"Gh,, sialan!"

"Untung hanya bahuku saja yang terkilir." sambung iblis lainnya.

Rupa-rupanya dua iblis yang paling dekat dengan sumber ledakan berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Mereka sempat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi tubuh, walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena tidak sedikit kulit mereka yang terbakar.

Sekelompok iblis yang berjumlah 12 orang berkumpul kembali pada jarak yang cukup aman.

"Aku akui kalau trik mereka sangat cerdik, tapiii...," ucap sang Ketua pada anggotanya, lalu ia berbalik badan dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan squad elit seperti kami, tahu!."

"Tch, hanya karena kalian selamat dari jebakanku tadi bukan berarti kalian lebih hebat."

Otak dari boneka-bobeka tadi kini telah menampakkan dirinya. Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan tudung kepala dan wajah yang sengaja dicoret menggunakan tinta ungu. Ketua dari Squad Penyergap pasukan persekutuan, Kankuro.

Dia tidak sendiri, tapi lengkap bersama tujuh anggota regunya.

Apa sebenarnya tujuan strategi Kankuro? Sebagai Squad Penyergap, memang tugasnya untuk melakukan penyergapan lalu menghancurkan setiap kelompok kecil yang dikirim musuh ke wilayah sendiri. Tapi kalau penyergapan dilakukan cukup dekat dengan satu resimen musuh yang jumlah belasan ribu dan dipimpin jendral hebat, pastinya itu ide buruk bukan?

Kesampingkan itu. Fokus dengan situasi saat ini.

"Baiklah. Karena Squad kita masing-masing sudah berhadapan, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan huh?" tanya ketua dari Squad iblis.

"Kau seorang ketua regu, sama sepertiku. Jadi aku kulawan kau dengan segenap kemampuanku." tukas Kankuro.

"Kuharap itu tidak mengecewakan."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tidak biasanya dua Squad penyergap saling bertempur seperti ini."

Memang tidak biasa. Seharusnya regu penyergap meringkus kelompok biasa atau infiltrator dari kubu musuh. bukan saling meringkus sesama regu penyergap.

"Khu, kalau itu tak perlu dipertanyakan bukan? Yang menang di sini akan mendapatkan kesempatan pertama untuk melancarkan serangan kejutan di wilayah belakang lawan. Kita memulai pertarungan disini, lalu pihak yang menang akan mengendalikan jalannya perang. Hal seperti itu sudah jelas kan?"

"Yah, lalu kami lah yang akan menang." ucap kankuto tegas.

"Apa benar begitu?" ketua dari Squad Penyergap pasukan iblis mendengus sombong. "Kau harus tahu kalau kami tak akan kalah. Itu karena..., kami tak terkalahkan.

"Buktikan!"

Perempuan dari regu Kankuro melangkah ke depan, "Cukup basa-basinya!" ia menghunuskan Katana miliknya kepada para iblis. "Kuhabisi kalian semua di sini!"

"Kau terlalu sombong, Nona. Tapi kau benar, lebih baik langsung kita mulai! Ini adalah perang, tak ada ruang untuk tata krama."

Syuutt.

Dua iblis bersenjatakan pedang besar Broadsword melesat ke depan.

Tak tinggal diam, Iroha melompat tinggi ke udara.

Di belakangnya, Hotaka sebagai petarung jarak dekat dari Hyuga melaju dengan tangan kosong.

Trannkk!

Dua bilah pedang saling beradu.

Sementara itu,

Swooosshh!

Hotaka berhasil menghindari sabetan pedang besar yang menargetkan lehernya sembari melancarkan pukulan Jyuken.

Bummp!

Si iblis menahan pukulan Hotaka menggunakan pergelangan tangan lain yang terlindung oleh baju baja tebal.

"Ringgo! Mongkut! Siapkan serangan terbaik kalian!" perintah Kankuro pada dua anggota lain yang terspesialisasi untuk serangan jarak jauh.

"Selanjutnya Savierro. Hidupkan pohon-pohon di sekitar sini untuk menambah serangan!"

Bereaksi cepat, Savierro langsung merapal mantra sihir. Aura hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menyebar ke sekitar menuju pohon-pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh.

"Rurik. Berubah jadi kelelawar dan halangi musuh yang hendak menyerang!"

"Terakhir kau, Assieh. Tetap waspada."

Wanita berambut Coklat kemerahan mengangguk mantap sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tongkat sihir yang ia bawa.

Pertempuran kecil antara dua squad pun benar-benar di mulai.

Squad dari pasukan iblis hanya mengerahkan separuh anggotanya, enam orang. Sementara itu, Kankuro terpaksa mengerahkan semua anggotanya karena tidak seimbangnya jumlah personel kedua Regu.

Yang paling berbahaya adalah yang paling depan, Iroha dan Hotaka. Apalagi Iroha yang tugasnya merangkap, petarung pedang jarak dekat sekaligus komunikator dengan markas, sangat penting keberadaannya. Kankuro cukup menyesalkan perbuatan Iroha yang maju tanpa menunggu perintah darinya.

Pohon-pohon hidup yang diciptakan Savierro, yang jumlahnya belasan, berhasil menahan serangan empat iblis. Sebenarnya pohon-pohon hidup itu tidak lah kuat, tapi gangguan yang diberikan Rurik mampu mengurangi fokus dan gerakan keempat iblis. Belum lagi bola-bola sihir api dan petir yang dilemparkan oleh Ringgo dan Monkut dari belakang membuat keempatnya kerepotan.

Ke sisi lain, Iroha dan Hotaka terdesak dengan punggung saling menempel. Mereka berdua terdesak oleh dua iblis yang mengepung mereka. Kalah stamina dan power adalah penyebabnya. Iblis yang menggunakan pedang besar bermata dua ternyata memiliki ayunan pedang yang sangat kuat.

Selama pertarungan sesaat yang lalu, Iroha kesulitan memblok sabetan pedang lawannya. Sedangkan Hotaka dipaksa fokus menghindar kalau tidak ingin mati dalam sekali tebas.

"Apa kau punya rencana, Hotaka?"

"Tid-" ucapan Hotaka terhenti begitu saja disusul dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. "Kurasa ada satu hal yang patut dicoba."

"Apapun itu, aku ikut rencanamu" sahut Iroha pasrah. Lagipula ia tidak punya ide untuk sekarang.

Syuuttt.

Kedua iblis pengguna pedang merengsek dari dua arah. Kecepatan mereka cukup tinggi sehingga dalam sekejap, pedang besar nan tajam sudah terhunus dan siap memenggal tubuh Hotaka dan Iroha dalam sekali tebas.

"Menunduk!"

Iroha menundukkan badannya sementara Hotaka memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu khusus.

 **Jyukenho Hakke: Sanjuuni Sho**

Dalam mode slow motion, kedua iblis pengguna pedang yang hendak menyabetkan pedangnya vertikal ke bawah, dibuat tak berkutik dengan pukulan super cepat beruntun dari Hotaka Hyuga.

Slow motion berhenti begitu Hotaka menyelesaikan semua pukulannya. 32 pukulan suci, cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka kehilangan kendali gerakan untuk sementara waktu.

Giliran Hotaka yang menunduk, "Switch! Sekarang, Iroha!"

Memanfaatkan moment ketika dua iblis tak mampu melakukan gerakan pada jarak serangan, Iroha membuat gerakan memutar 360 derajat seraya membuat dua kali gerakan menusuk dengan pedangnya.

 **Takama-Ryu: Tsukishirou**

Shiiinnggg

Bleessshhh!

Bruukk.

Kedua iblis itu pun terjatuh bersimbah darah, memancar deras dari luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di bawah dagu.

Trik yang tidak rumit. Hotaka berperan menghentikan gerakan kedua iblis akibatnya, target lebih mudah dibidik. Sehingga Iroha punya peluang besar untuk menusuk pedangnya secara akurat tepat dibawah dagu musuh, titik terlemah yang tidak terlindung oleh helm dari baju baja.

Melihat sudah ada yang mati, kedua kubu mundur ke posisi masing-masing.

Kankuro nampak senang. ' _Regu ini buru-buru dibentuk, tapi kami dapat menahan musuh bahkan dua telah tewas. Kerjasama yang sangat bagus._ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

Satu sisi kemenangan bagi tim Kankuro, tapi nyatanya disisi lain mereka juga mendapat kerugian. Di titik pertarungan lainnya, empat iblis yang mereka lawan sekaligus ternyata lumayan kuat, membuat Savierro dan yang lain kesusahan.

Rurik nampaknya kehabisan banyak tenaga akibat berarung dalam mode ribuan kelelawar, Savierro dan Mongkut bahkan terluka. Mereka bertiga kini diurus oleh Assieh, spesialis sihir penyembuh ( _healling spell_ ). Sudah sewarjarnya kan setiap regu memiliki tenaga medis? Ringgo yang tidak terluka mundur ke belakang untuk menjaga keempat temannya.

Jadi sekarang, Squad Penyergap dari Pasukan Persekutuan hanya memiliki tiga orang yang tersisa untuk bertarung.

Merasa di atas awan, Squad Penyergap Pasukan Iblis berkumpul dengan anggota lengkap. Meski dua tewas tapi masih tersisa 10 iblis lagi. Kini mereka berkumpul, nampak kalau mereka berencana bertarung sebagai kelompok, tidak lagi pertarungan personal seperti sebelumnya.

Dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, Kankuro sama sekali tidak panik. Dia memberi instruksi pada kedua anggota timnya yang masih bisa bertarung, "Iroha-san, Hotaka! Tolong jaga sisi kiri dan kananku, biar aku yang melawan mereka semua."

"Ha?" raut terkejut tercetak jelas di wajah Iroha.

Namun berbeda dengan Hotaka, dia malah tersenyum. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Iroha. Ketua kita punya teknik rahasia kogutsu hitam yang telah dikembangkan secara khusus untuk melawan makhluk supranatural."

Kankuro memberengut sebal. "Hei, teknikku tidak akan dianggap spesial kalau orang lain yang mengungkapkannya!" katanya memprotes.

Tangan kanan Kankuro bergerak ke belakang untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan.

Gulungan itupun ia buka di depan musuh-musuhnya. Ada fuin penyimpanan yang tertulis aksara aneh.

Booofffttt

Setelah asap putih yang mengepul menghilang, tersisa lah Kankuro yang dikelilingi oleh sepuluh buah boneka berbentuk humanoid lengkap dengan berbagai tipe senjata.

"Inilah teknik baru milikku, teknik rahasia hitam yang membuatku sanggup menghancurkan satu benteng musuh sendirian. Nama teknik ini adalah..."

 **Kurohigi: Jikki Tetsu no Kishi**

Kankuro melanjutkan, "Boneka-boneka ini telah aku upgrade dari wujud sebelumnya dengan menggunakan material khusus untuk melawan makhluk supranatural Seperti kalian."

"Apa bedanya dengan yang tadi huh?" sergah si ketua regu para iblis. "Pengguna boneka harusnya menyembunyikan dirinya ketika pertarungan, tapi kau sudah terlanjur menunjukkan dirimu. Itu kesalahan pertamamu. Kedua, aku sudah tahu kalau boneka-boneka milikmu dikendalikan dengan benang energi khusus, jadi aku cukup memotong benangnya, maka selesai!"

"Haaah?" Kankuro berteriak menantang, "Dengar ya, aku tidak menggunakan cara kuno lagi. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan benang chakra dari jari-jariku untuk mengendalikan boneka, karena aku memiliki ini."

Kankuro menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil di tangannya. Benda berbentuk kacamata yang langsung ia kenakan. Itu bukan kacamata biasa, selain handle kaca yang lumayan besar, kacanya pun mengeluarkan cahaya seakan itu adalah sebuah layar yang menampilkan gambar khusus.

" _Neuro-Linker_. Dengan alat ini, aku mampu mengendalikan boneka-bonekaku lebih halus dan lebih cepat dengan ribuan variasi gerakan yang berbeda hanya menggunakan gelombang otak. Jauh lebih tinggi levelnya daripada pengendalian boneka menggunakan benang chakra dari ujung jari tangan."

Ngiiiinnngggg!

Semua boneka milik Kankuro mengeluarkan suara bising. Suara yang berasal dari lubang di telapak kaki serta di bagian punggungnya. Itu mesin jet yang merupakan tenaga pendorong untuk boneka-boneka agar bisa terbang.

"Seraaaaanngg!" pemimpin dari regu iblis mengkomando sehingga semua anak buahnya melesat ke depan.

Syuuuttt.

Boneka-boneka milik Kankuro pun telah melaju mencari target untuk dihabisi.

Salah satu iblis menembakkan serangan sihir. Demonic power yang cukup untuk melubangi dinding beton dengan mudah.

Namun...

Fuuu!

demonic power pecah berhamburan tanpa memberi kerusakan pada boneka milik Kankuro.

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakan kalau bonekaku dibuat dengan material khusus untuk melawan makhluk supranatural kan? Jadi percuma kalian menyerang dengan sihir."

Melihat dari efeknya, bagian terluar dari boneka buatan Kankuro berlapis material baja anti-sihir. Baja yang ditempa dengan ritual khusus untuk memberikan efek anti-sihir sampai tingkat yang cukup tinggi. Artinya, tembakan sihir biasa akan dipentalkan tanpa memberikan sekadar lecet. Kecuali serangan sihir terspesialisasi tingkat tinggi dari iblis kelas ultimate.

"Serang langsung. Hancurkan dengan serangan fisik!" ucap salah satu iblis.

Ya, tidak perlu menjadi pintar untuk menganalisis hal ini. Kalau serangan sihir tidak mempan, maka serangan fisik pasti mampu.

Duaaaggg!

Yang pertama kali, Iblis berbadan besar saling menghantamkan tinju dengan salah satu boneka Kankuro.

10 vs 10. Artinya setiap boneka Kankuro bertarung melawan satu iblis. Adil bukan? Tak ada lagi kerugian kalah jumlah.

Di sudut lainnya, ada boneka yang bertarung dengan pedang melawan iblis pengguna pedang. Ada pula yang melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh. Ternyata sebagian boneka dilengkapi dengan bermacam-macam tipe senjata api. Machine-gun, Minigun laras gatling, bahkan mini-rudal dengan hulu ledak yang cukup besar.

Kabboooommmm!

Benar saja, sebuah misil kecil yang ditembakkan boneka Kankuro untuk mengejar salah satu iblis yang tidak berhasil mengenai target malah menyasar ke permukaan tanah lalu meledak disana.

Ke bawah, nampak cukup tenang. Kankuro dengan mudahnya mengendalikan kesepuluh boneka miliknya menggunakan alat _Neuro-Linker_ yang terpasang seperti kacamata biasa di kepalanya. Alat ini berguna untuk mengkonversi gelombang otak manusia menjadi gelombang micro yang akan ditranmisikan secara nirkabel ke setiap boneka untuk mengirimkan intruksi gerakan dan serangan.

Keuntungan besar bagi Kankuro adalah sudut pandang orang ketiga dari posisinya sehingga melihat semua titik pertarungan. Kacamata dari _Neuro-Linker_ juga menampilkan gambar visual yang tertangkap oleh kamera yang terpasang dibagian mata boneka berbentuk humanoid itu.

Cara ini, sungguh lebih mengesankan daripada mengendalikan boneka menggunakan benang chakra dari ujung jari.

Boneka-boneka yang diciptakan memiliki konsep sama dengan Kogutsu biasa. Yang membedakan adalah material terluar body boneka sebagai upgrade khusus untuk melawan pengguna sihir, mekanisme pengendalian yang tidak lagi menggunakan benang chakra, serta sumber energi dari boneka itu sendiri.

Shizune yang diutus bersama Maito Gai dan Tenzou Yamato ke Amerika untuk membuat kontrak kerjasama dengan Lembaga Riset Fenomena Supranatural disana saat kehebohan di Rumania tengah berlangsung, ternyata membawa angin segar untuk teknik Kogutsu. Berkat kerjasama itu, Konoha terhubung dengan Badan Penelitian dan Pengembangan Senjata Militer Amerika Serikat. Kankuro yang kini dibawah naungan Konoha mengadaptasi teknologi robot perang untuk teknik hitam Kogutsu miliknya, yakni sistem pengendalian boneka berbasis komputer menggunakan _Neuro-Linker_. Tubuh kogutsu tetap buatannya, dengan tambahan lapisan material baja anti-sihir yang dia dapat dengan bantuan kaum Youkai Kyoto yang memiliki penempa baja supranatural ternama.

Untuk menggerakkan kogutsu-kogutsu tipe baru itu, tentu diperlukan sumber energi. Kogutsu tipe lama mendapat suplai energi lewat benang chakra dari penggunannya. Sedangkan kogutsu tipe baru ini menggunakan sumber energi sendiri berupa deposit chakra yang berada di dalam inti atau core dan tersimpan didalam dada setiap boneka. Fungsinya sama persis seperti baterai. Berkat sistem ini, penggunanya hanya perlu menggunakan chakranya sendiri.

Hasil dari semua itu? Ya yang sekarang inilah. Kankuro memiliki pasukan robot miliknya sendiri.

Dengan senjata baru inilah, Kankuro mendominasi pertempuran. Kelompok iblis tampak sangat kesusahan. Tidak hanya karena tahan sihir, kogutsu-kogutsu itu juga sangat kuat dan memiliki sumber energi yang sangat banyak, gerakannya pun gesit dan lincah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kogustu kehabisan energi meski sudah bertarung 15 menit lebih. Parahnya lagi, Kankuro adalah shinobi pengguna kogutsu terbaik saat ini, tentu saja membuat boneka-boneka itu semakin tak terkalahkan.

Merasa lelah dengan pertarungan tak ada hasil, ketua Squad Penyergap dari pasukan iblis berpikir untuk mengalahkan teknik milik Kankuro.

"Kalau tidak bisa menghentikan bonekanya, maka serang penggunanya."

Ya, kesalahan pertama Kankuro sebagai petarung pengguna boneka adalah menampakkan diri. Seharusnya dia bersembunyi dan menyerang dari tempat tak terlihat menggunakan kogutsunya.

Tapi...

Clanggg!

Kogutsu menghentikan gerakan iblis-iblis itu.

"Apa kalian lupa huh?" tanya Kankuro.

Para iblis hampir melupakan kalau belum satupun dari boneka itu yang kalah. Dengan situasi 10 vs 10, tentu tidak satupun dari meraka bisa menyerang penggunanya kalau tidak ada boneka yang berhasil dihancurkan. Belum lagi, Hotaka dan Iroha yang bersiaga penuh untuk menjaga Kankuro di kedua sisi. Hal ini menjadikan sistem perlindungan Kankuro semakin kuat.

Merasa sia-sia, para iblis bergerak mundur. Pun Kankuro, menghentikan serangan dengan boneka-boneka barunya.

"Kalian tidak berpikir untuk mundur kan?"

"Hm"

Kankuro menurunkan boneka-bonekanya, melayang rendah di depan dirinya. "Ini perang. Kami sebagai tim penyergap, ditugaskan menghabisi musuh yang kami lawan tanpa pernah memberi ampun. Kurasa kalian paham akan hal itu."

Bukannya takut, ketua dari Regu Penyergap pasukan iblis itu malah tertawa keras.

"Gahahahaaaaaa. Yah, aku akui kalian memang dalam pertempura ini, tapi..."

"Tapi? hm?"

"Letnan Kankuro!"

"Ada apa Iroha-san?" Kankuro merasakan firasat buruk kala melihat Iroha di samping kirinya yang menampakkan wajah terkejut.

"Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Squad Penyergap 2,3, 4, dan 5."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Iroha menggeleng, menandakan kalau perempuan yang bertugas sebagai komunikator dalam squad ini tidak berbohong.

Kehilangan kontak, satu-satunya jawaban adalah keempat regu lainnya telah dilenyapkan.

Ini buruk, harapan satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk pihak Konoha mengendalikan situasi perang tergantung pada keberhasilan Squad Penyergap 1 ini.

Untung saja tim Kankuro pada situasi bagus.

Tapi...

Tapi bagaimana caranya regu lainnya dihancurkan begitu saja?

Si iblis menjawab kebingungan Kankuro, "Pemimpin Resimen Iblis garis depan, Zekram-sama, telah hidup dengan seratus peperangan." Idiom ini hanya kiasan untuk menunjukkan betapa banyak pengalaman hidup yang dilewati oleh Zekram Bael. "Beliau sudah memprediksikan adanya Squad Penyergap yang dibentuk oleh musuh. Untuk mengantisipasinya, dibentuklah Batalion Pemburu. Terdiri dari 540 personel yang dibagi mejadi 45 squad kecil beranggotakan 12 orang seperti kelompok kami ini. Tugas semua squad dari Batalion Pemburu adalah untuk memburu regu penyergap yang dibentuk oleh kalian. Tujuannya jelas, jika regu penyergap macam kalian kami habisi sebelum memberikan informasi ke markas kalian, maka kami lebih mudah membuat serangan kejutan dan mengendalikan jalannya perang."

"Sialan!" Kankuro mendengus marah. Tapi... "Squad kami masih memimpin disini. Kami akan menghabisi kalian lebih dahulu lalu mundur ke markas?"

"Apa benar begitu huh?"

"Letnan!"

"Apa, Hotaka?" tanya Kankuro pada anak buahnya disamping kanan dengan byakugan aktif.

"Ada belasan squad kecil yang bergerak cepat ke arah kita secara terpisah."

Sekejap Kankuro mengerti. Ia membuang nafas panjang, "Jadi kita terkepung ya?"

Hotaka mengangguk.

Dihadapkan pada situasi ini, semua anak buah Kankuro dilanda kepanikan. Bukan hanya karena nyawa mereka terancam, tapi juga karena ketidak becusan tugas mereka bisa mengakibatkan masalah besar bagi seluruh pasukan persekutuan.

Mereka yang seharusnya melakukan penyergapan, kini malah jadi target buruan.

Kankuro cukup sadar, kalau melawan banyak pasukan sekaligus resikonya terlalu besar. Teknik Kogutsunya tak akan cukup. 10 boneka melawan ratusan iblis . Terlebih posisi dirinya sebagai pengendali boneka sudah diketahui. Kalau ia dalam keadaan bersembunyi, mungkin akan lain cerita.

Oleh karena itu lah, Kankuro harus secepat mungkin membuat keputusan.

Dan keputusannya adalah...

Baaaaannnggggg!

Ledakan hebat yang menciptakan kepulan asap putih tebal menghalangi bidang padang akibat dari bom asap yang dihempaskan oleh Kankuro tepat di depan tubuhnya sendiri. Para iblis dalam posisi siaga penuh, waspada akan serangan dari titik buta.

Perlu waktu hampir untuk udara kembali bersih.

Yang tersisa setelahnya adalah.

Lokasi yang telah kosong.

Benar.

Kosong melongpong

Kankuro dan seluruh anggota Squad Penyergap dari Konoha, telah kabur.

Setelah tidak lagi merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya, salah seorang iblis bertanya pada ketuanya, "Apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Tuan?"

"Tentu saja mengejar mereka! Ayoooo!

Sepuluh iblis yang tersisa mulai terbang, mengejar arah lari Squad Penyergap dari Konoha.

"Semuanya!" sang ketua menarik atensi anak buahnya. "Yang melakukan pengejaran tidak hanya kita saja. 25 regu lainnya dari Batalion Pemburu juga ikut mengejar. Kita semua akan melakukan pengepungan. Bagaimanapun caranya, delapan orang itu tidak boleh dibiarkan lolos."

.

Sesesok pemuda berbadan kekar, dengan pakaian tipis ala binaragawan yang sedang ngeGym kini sedang berdiri menghadap pria paruh baya berambut hitam yang cukup mirip dengannya, hanya saja versi lebih tua, yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu dibalik meja.

Di dalam Kamp pemimpin Resimen Garis Depan pasukan Iblis, sedang terjadi obrolan singkat.

"Kau masih kesal dengan keputusanku, Sairaorg-kun?"

"..."

Dengan nada mendesah, lagi-lagi pria berpenampilan seperti manusia umur liam puluhan berusaha membujuk cicitnya yang kelewat semangat ini.

"Dengar, masih terlalu dini untukmu maju ke medan perang."

"Iya aku mengerti. Sudah lima kali aku mendengar alasanmu yang ini, Zekram-jiijii."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa rencanamu yang selanjutnya?"

"Ohhh, hahaaa. Tidak muluk-mulukn sebenarnya. Regu-regu dari Batalion Pemburu telah berhasil melenyapkan empat Squad Penyergap musuh, dan aku juga ingin satu squad tersisa dikejar dan dihabisi. Tapi itu perihal sepele. Aku tahu fungsi Squad Penyergap musuh adalah membuat kita berhati-hati dalam memutuskan sesuatu sehingga mengulur waktu kita sedikit untuk bergerak maju. Alasannya pasti, karena dibelakang Squad Penyergap ada ribuan pasukan yang belum siap pada posisi masing-masing. Wajar saja kan karena mereka memilih tanah kita sebagai medan perang? Pasti perlu banyak persiapan. Waktu yang sedikit itu bisa sangat berguna bagi mereka melakukan semua persiapan yang diperlukan. Karena itulah, persiapan mereka harus digagalkan agar tidak menyulitkan kita nantinya, aku bertaruh untuk ini. 6500 tentara Iblis akan aku kirimkan sekarang juga untuk melancarkan serangan cepat dari udara, melakukan pengeboman dengan tembakan sihir menyisir area hutan sampai jarak 15 km dari Tanjung Harapan."

"Hmmm..."

Sairaorg pun magut-magut tanda mengerti. Ia memang ragu di awal akan keputusan ini, tapi buyutnya yang satu ini cukup yakin dengan pilihannya. Meski agak beresiko, tapi penyerangan cepat lebih menguntungkan untuk jangka panjang.

Pepatah mengatakan, ' _Dalam perang, siapa yang lebih dulu mengambil gerakan, maka dia lah yang menang_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Rencananya mau up jum'at kemarin, eeeh ternyata gagal. Udah deh. Sorry kelamaan lagi, dan chapter ini pun lebih sedikit wordnya dari biasa. Kontrak kerjaku baru seminggu ini diperbarui, jadi aku perlu banyak penyesuaian. Selain itu, mulai sekarang waktuku makin banyak habis untuk kerjaan, sehingga sisa waktu untuk nulis makin sedikit. Itulah kondisiku sekarang.

Okeh, untuk bentrokan pertama ini, aku bagi dua dengan chapter depan. Ga sempet nulisnya, lagian udah ditagih-tagih update. Hahaaa.

Seperti perang pada umumnya, bentrokan pertama dimulai dari yang kecil dulu antara dua Regu terdepan dari masing-masing kubu.

Power up-nya Kankuro, hihiii. Kurasa mudah dipahami dan cukup logis kan? Meski teknik Kogutsu dengan benang chakra dari jari memudar akibat digerus teknologi, tapi ciri khas Kankuro tetap aku tunjukkan di chapter ini.

Kemudian, dari chapter kemarin aku memasukkan karakter OC yang ga masuk di LN DxD maupun Manga Naruto. Santai aja, mereka cuma pemanis doang kok. Chara-chara asli pasti akan selalu ada tiap chapter, dan chara utamanya untuk bagian yang penting-penting saja. Contohnya dalam chapter ini, ada nama Kankuro, Sairaorg dan Zekram yang merupakan karakter asli bukan OC.

Scene perang antara Norse-Olympus dan Civil War internal Reliji Hindu-Buddha, tidak aku munculkan detail. Hanya menceritakan garis besar saja, cerita FF ini berfokus pada perang antara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil melawan Konoha dan sekutu. Asal intinya, tetap saja perang terasa mendunia karena seluruh tempat benar-benar dalam situasi perang.

Ulasan Review:

Banshou Ten'in Sasu aja udah segitu, klo Shinra Tenseinya? Ya bayangin aja sendiri.

Issei udah kuat tapi Vali kemana? Ada kok, ia pun sebentar lagi akan unjuk gigi tentu dengan _power up_ gila-gilaan. Di chap 73 dia ada nongol bentar kan?

Kalau karakter original, yaa pasti aku munculkan lah. Termasuk Sakra, Hades, dkk.

Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla menjadi wakil dari bangsa Vampir sebab mereka adalah pemimpin resmi. Alucard, entar dapat jatah kok.

Sparta? Bukannya pasukan sparta udah pernah keluar yah pas chapter 54. Itu, 300 sparta yang dihabisi Maito Gai sendirian berkat dia memakai serum super soldier dari Amerika.

Combo Fight NaruSasu entar pasti ada.

Akemi Homura bukan Ophis. Meski dia bisa ngalahin Sasu, tapi tidak masuk Top 10. Peringkat Top 10 dibuat berdasarkan urutan kekuatan murni, tidak melihat teknik. Nah, dari segi teknik inilah Akemi Homura unggul telak meski powernya hanya sedikit lebih besar dari manusia biasa.

 _Susanoo God Form_ nanti muncul lagi kok. Aku keluarkan semua jutsu terkuat Sasuke bersamanya.

Makhluk-makhluk mistis dari Laut Selatan maupun mitologi lainnya, akan muncul menyusul kemudian. Cerita perangnya perlahan yaa, ga bisa langsung semua dikeluarin.

Kakashi turun ke medan perang belakangan aja. Dia kan tidak termasuk dalam pasukan, tapi dia anggota Dewan Perang.

Underwolrd di LN DxD emang memiliki Pulau Melayang Agreas. Tapi kalau ada bulan tujuh biji, itu deskripsi sesuka aku. Ahahaaa.

Karena perangnya terjadi di dunia supranatural (Underworld, Gunung Olympus, dan Kahyangan), maka Bumi dunia manusia ga kena dampaknya. Tapi nanti bisa aja kena dampak juga kalau udah hancur-hancuran pertarungannya.

Alucard, biar hebat sampai bisa berada di dalam pikiran orang, tapi ada batasannya juga kali. Dia bukan Tuhan.

Yang kemarin cari Kankuro, ntuh di chapter ini dia mendominasi. Udah kan, jadi di depan giliran chara lain.

Michael yah? Apa dia tahu dunia akan kiamat sebagaimana Odin yang sudah tahu maupun Sakra yang mendapatkan firasat itu? Ini misteri, hihiiii.

7 pedang legendaris udah Naruto kasihkan ke Tomoe. Jadi di Konoha ga aku tampilkan hal yang sama, termasuk teknik silent killingnya. Bantuan dari Naruto, ga mungkin aku bocorkan sekarang kan? Dan terima kasih saran untuk kekuatan Keris Sakti, aku pikirkan sekali lagi yah.

Kenapa NaruHina melaksanakan misi mencegah kiamat berdua saja, tanpa melibatkan Konoha bahkan meminta bantuan dari seluruh dunia DxD? Alasan untuk ini udah dijelaskan separuh di chapter 40 dan 42, separuhnya lagi nanti pas di ending baru akan dapat dimengerti semuanya.

Sai? Hihihihiii... :v

Panah Indra? Hoooi, Sasu butuh chakra penuh bahkan tambahan chakra curian dari sembilan bijuu untuk sekali melakukannya. Mana mungkin dikeluarin di chapter kemarin yang mana dia udah kehabisan setengah chakra.

Jangan bilang penari balet dong ouy. Coba bayangin nih bener-bener dalam alam imajinasimu. Ketika ada satu sosok melangkah normal melewati pintu gelap, maka yang pertama kali terlihat adalah langkah kaki pertamanya. Kakinya yang duluan keluar. Lalu disusul kepala (wajah) baru badan kemudian kedua tangannya yang secara berurutan muncul seiring dengan gerak maju sosok tubuh tersebut. Yang terakhir keluar, yaa udah pasti langkah kaki terakhirnya (kaki yang satunya). Paham?

Saran untuk jurus Rock Lee, makasih. Udah aku pikirkan lain-lainnya juga kok.

Untuk ajian-ajian dari tanah jawa, aku dah punya banyak referensi juga. Tapi tetap, terima kasih untuk tambahannya ya.

Klo NaruHina, entar ada kok muncul. Sabar aja menantikannya. Sebelum ikutan ke medan perang, mereka berdua masih punya satu kerjaan lagi bersama Rizevim.

Dan... Gw bukan anak dukun, Njerrr! Ilmu hitam macam itu gampang kok dicari referensi bacaannya..

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 4 Mei 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa rencanamu yang selanjutnya, Zekram-jiijii?"_

 _"Ohhh, hahaaa. Tidak muluk-muluk sebenarnya, Sairaorg-kun. Regu-regu dari Batalion Pemburu telah berhasil melenyapkan empat Squad Penyergap musuh, dan aku juga ingin satu squad tersisa dikejar dan dihabisi. Tapi itu perihal sepele. Aku tahu fungsi Squad Penyergap musuh adalah membuat kita berhati-hati dalam memutuskan sesuatu sehingga mengulur waktu kita sedikit untuk bergerak maju. Alasannya pasti, karena di belakang Squad Penyergap ada ribuan pasukan yang belum siap pada posisi masing-masing. Wajar saja kan karena mereka memilih tanah kita sebagai medan perang? Pasti perlu banyak persiapan. Waktu yang sedikit itu bisa sangat berguna bagi mereka melakukan semua persiapan yang diperlukan. Karena itulah, persiapan mereka harus digagalkan agar tidak menyulitkan kita nantinya, aku bertaruh untuk ini. 6500 tentara Iblis akan aku kirimkan sekarang juga untuk melancarkan serangan cepat dari udara, melakukan pengeboman dengan tembakan sihir menyisir area hutan sampai jarak 15 km dari Tanjung Harapan."_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _Sairaorg pun magut-magut tanda mengerti. Ia memang ragu di awal akan keputusan ini, tapi buyutnya yang satu ini cukup yakin dengan pilihannya. Meski agak beresiko, tapi penyerangan cepat lebih menguntungkan untuk jangka panjang._

 _Pepatah mengatakan, 'Dalam perang, siapa yang lebih dulu mengambil gerakan, maka dia lah yang menang'._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 76. Bentrokan pertama part II.**

.

 **-Underworld, Gremory's Territory-**

Lebatnya hutan mampu menciptakan kegelapan meski mentari siang bersinar dengan terangnya. Diantara pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang hingga 100 meter dengan dahan-dahan besar, di sana lah sekelompok orang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kankuro bersama tim yang dia pimpin, sebuah Squad Penyergap, tengah berlari dari kejaran para pemburu. Benar, pemburu yang sedang kelaparan akan nyawa mereka. Ada batalion pasukan pemburu, terbagi menjadi 25 tim yang masing-masing terdiri dari 12 orang, sedang mengejar mereka tidak jauh di belakang.

"Letnan!" Hotaka yang sedang memindai area sekitar dengan Byakugan aktif berseru cukup kencang, "5 tim musuh cukup dekat di belakang kita, 2 tim masing-masing ada di arah jam 3 dan jam 9 pada jarak 850 meter."

"Sialan! Kita tidak bisa bergerak selain lurus ke depan. Tidak ada kesempatan mengecoh."

Sekarang, Kankuro benar-benar dalam situasi sulit. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain terus melaju kedepan untuk mencapai barikade pertahanan pasukan persekutuan penentang Imperium of Bible, barikade pertahanan yang entah sudah siap atau belum.

Anggota Squad Penyergap ini tidak lagi berlompatan dari satu dahan ke dahan lain seperti sebelumnya. Kugutsu tipe baru milik Kankuro yang memiliki sumber daya sendiri, dilengkapi dengan jet pendorong di bagian telapak kaki dan bagian punggung, sedangkan jet di kedua telapak tangan berfungsi sebagai kendali arah.

Berkat kugutsu yang mampu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi inilah, Kankuro dan lainnya berhasil lari dengan selamat. Setiap anggota tim sedang menunggangi kugutsu tersebut selayaknya kedaraan terbang.

Kankuro, Iroha, Hotaka, Rurik, dan Ringgo, masing-masing sedang duduk dan berpedang di pundak kugutsu baja berbentuk humanoid berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari manusia normal, sekitar dua setengah meter.

Sementara itu, Assieh si spesialis sihir penyembuh ( _healling spell_ ) sedang mengurus Savierro dan Mongkut yang terluka cukup parah di atas kugutsu berbadan paling besar, tinggi, juga gemuk dengan armor berat sehingga bisa ditunggani tiga orang sekaligus.

Mereka semua terbang membentuk formasi mata panah seperti burung-burung yang sedang bermigrasi. Kankuro paling depan, empat lainnya di sisi kiri dan kanan agak ke belakang sedangkan di tengah-tengahnya ada kugutsu besar yang membawa Assieh dan dua orang luka-luka.

Empat kugutsu lainnya yang tersisa, berjaga di bagian terluar formasi. Di sisi kanan, kiri, paling belakang, dan atas.

Kankuro mengendalikan semua robot dengan sangat baik, melakukan manuver terbang yang cukup tajam melewati besarnya batang dan dahan pohon serta dedaunan yang cukup rimbun.

Alasan kenapa terbang di dalam hutan, tentu saja karena jika terbang di udara terbuka hanya akan menjadikan mereka semua sebagai target empuk untuk diserang dari jarak jauh.

"Letnan Kankuro, ki-kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Rurik bertanya dengan sedikit gugup, lebih tepatnya panik karena situasi sulit yang tengah dihadapi.

"Terus ke depan. Itu saja."

"T-tapi... Kalau begini kita akan terkejar, kita bisa mati di tangan mereka sebelum sampai."

Kugutsu tipe baru dibekali dengan mesin jet sebagai pendorong sehingga mampu terbang cukup cepat namun sekarang melambat karena membawa penumpang. Lalu, iblis-iblis pemburu yang mengejar mereka ternyata sangat hebat dalam urusan terbang, semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Seolah personel dari batalion pemburu itu, semuanya dipilih dari pasukan yang sangat handal terbang menggunakan sayap mereka sebagai iblis.

Ciuuuuuu

Dhuuuarrrrr...

Kankuro dan lainnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh serangan sihir _demonic power_ jarak jauh dari belakang. Untung tidak mengenai mereka, meski serangan tadi membuat formasi terbang mereka kacau untuk sementara. Namun Kankuro dengan cepat mengendalikan kesepuluh kugutsunya untuk kembali membentuk formasi.

"Hotaka!" Kankuro berteriak, "Posisi musuh!?"

 **Byakugan**

"375 meter di belakang, ada tujuh regu penyergap. Dari arah kiri dan kanan, jarak mereka semakin tipis dengan kita, 300 meter. Kita terjepit."

"Sialan!" Kankuro menggeram kesal.

Zekram mengirimkan satu batalion pemburu terdiri dari ratusan personel yang dibagi menjadi banyak regu kecil. Alasannya adalah untuk meringkus Squad Penyergap secepat mungkin. Dengan dibagi menjadi banyak regu kecil (45 tim) yang masing-masing beranggotakan 12 orang tentu akan memudahkan mobilisasi sehingga mampu bergerak cepat. Menemukan target buruan, mengepungnya, lalu dihabisi sebelum sempat melapor ke markas musuh. Itulah tugas semua regu dalam batalion ini.

Strategi Zekram sangat tepat dan semua regu pemburu pun bekerja dengan sangat baik. Empat squad penyergap telah berhasil mereka lenyapkan, tersisa satu squad lagi yang dipimpin oleh Kankuro.

Kankuro membenarkan letak kacamata _Neuro-linker_ yang terasa tidak pas. Aslinya dia tidak menggunakan kacamata.

"Kalau begini, maka tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kugutsu yang tidak membawa penumpang, yang terbang dibagian atas formasi, berputar menuju arah sebaliknya bersama kugutsu lain yang berada paling belakang.

Kankuro berniat menahan 7 regu di belakang mereka dengan dua kugutsunya.

Sedangkan kugutsu yang sebelah kiri dan kanan, berpencar ke samping untuk mengulur waktu agar mereka tidak semakin terjepit.

Kankuro sendiri, bersama enam kugutsu dan penumpangnya terus terbang lurus di dalam belantara hutan.

Inilah kelebihan kugutsu tipe baru. Karena menggunakan visi kamera mata boneka, Kankuro bisa menggunakan kugutsu ini tanpa perlu mengamati pertarunga secara langsung sebagai orang ketiga, cukup di layar kacamata dari _Neuro-linker_ saja. Kalau seperti ini, ia bahkan bisa bertarung meski berada di dalam toilet sekalipun asal transmisi sinyal lancar.

"Setidaknya itu bisa mengulur waktu untuk beberapa saat."

"Kuharap begitu, Letnan." sahut Iroha.

Anggota tim lainnya diam dengan tenang, meski panik tetap menjadi teman di dalam hati.

Dhuuuarrr...!

Bombombommm

Blllarrrrr...

Assieh mendengar jelas suara ledakan dari pertempuran yang terjadi tidak jauh di belakang. Wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan pun mengucapkan pujian, "Aku tidak menyesal ikut dalam regu yang kau pimpin, Letnan."

Rurik dan Ringgo mengangguk setuju.

"Makasih!"

Namun Kankuro hanya menanggapi singkat.

Assieh tiba-tiba merasa kesal, "Heeiii!, setidaknya kau harus malu-malu merona saat dipuji oleh gadis cantik sepertiku."

"Hm?"

"Okeh, baiklah kalau kau tak tertarik padaku. Tapi seharusnya kau mengerti hati perempuan. Setiap perempuan senang kalau laki-laki menunjukkan ketertarikannya."

Twitch.

Dahi Kankuro berkedut kesal, sebelum ini Assieh adalah anggota yang penurut dan lebih banyak diam, tapi sekarang malah sifat cerewetnya keluar tanpa kenal situasi dan kondisi.

"Diamlah!" bentak Kankuro, berbalik menatap tajam orang yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Hkk!" Assieh terperanjat. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh dari atas kugutsu raksasa yang dia tunggangi. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ' _Letnan menakutkan. Hiiieee, pantas saja kudengar dia masih jomblo sampai sekarang. kasihannn_ '

"Kau mengatakan apa huh, Assieh-san?"

"Aaa... Ettoh, tidak ada kok. Beneran." ucap Assieh sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk jari tengah. Tidak mungkin kan Kankuro mendengar suara hatinya? tanyanya dalam hati.

Kankuro mengehela nafas dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan. "Dengar!, kepalaku sedang sakit tahu!? Mengendalikan sepuluh boneka sekaligus menggunakan _Neuro-linker_ benar-benar memberatkan kerja otakku. Kumohon mengertilah, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna apalagi menganggu konsentrasiku." pintanya.

Inilah kekuarangan dari kugutsu yang dikendalikan menggunakan _Neuro-linker_. Alat ini mengambil begitu banyak konsentrasi Kankuro untuk mengendalikan kugutsunya. Sepuluh adalah jumlah maksimal yang mampu Kankuro kendalikan untuk mendapatkan gerakan kugutsu yang halus dan cepat dengan ribuan variasi gerakan berbeda. Jika lebih dari jumlah itu, kendali menjadi lambat, _slow respon_ istilahnya. Otak Kankuro tidak seperti _core processor_ komputer berkecepatan tinggi yang mampu mengerjakan tugas _multitasking_ , ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Yang jelas, teknik kugutsu dengan teknologi modern ini sangat memberatkan kinerja otaknya.

Wajar saja kan? Setiap teknik pasti memiliki kekurangan atau kelemahan.

Mungkin ke depan nanti setelah menang perang, Kankuro harus meminta bantuan pakar teknologi dan futurolog dari Amerika untuk mengembangkan Program AI atau kecerdasan buatan yang bisa membantunya mengendalikan kugutsu-kugutsu baru ini, sehingga beban kerja otaknya berkurang.

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah permintaan Kankuro hingga beberapa saat.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

KAABBOOOMMMM...!

... terdengar ledakan hebat dari arah kiri.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Ringgo.

"Ledakan yang cukup besar, dua regu pemburu pasukan iblis dipastikan lenyap." ucap Hotaka melaporkan. Nampak matanya memerah dan berair akibat kelamaan memaksakan penggunaan Byakugan.

"Khuuh!" bibir Kankuro mencebik senang. "Semua kogutsu baru milikku dilengkapi dengan program _self destruction_ jika dikalahkan."

Sama seperti boneka kayu, ternyata kugutsu baru ini juga menyimpan bahan peledak di dalamnya, yang akan otomatis meledak jika sirkuitnya mati saat dikalahkan. Ledakannya cukup besar karena berasal dari sumber daya chakra yang terletak di dalam _core_.

"Tapi Letnan, empat regu lainnya datang mendekat dari arah kiri."

Uffft, mereka tidak boleh lupa bahwa regu dari batalion iblis pemburu yang mengejar mereka tidak sedikit. 25 regu terlihat saat Hotaka memperluas jangkauan Byakugannya hingga 5 kilometer. Yang artinya, cukup jauh di belakang ada lebih banyak lagi regu yang mengejar.

BAAAANNNNGGG!

Kali ini suara ledakan terdengar dari arah kanan. Pasti itu suara ledakan dari kugutsu yang hancur.

"Tidak ada satupun iblis yang mati dari ledakan ini. Mereka semua cukup pintar untuk mengantisipasi ledakan saat kugutsumu kalah, Letnan." kata Hotaka. Laporannya benar-benar di butuhkan.

"Yaah, aku sudah menduganya. Cara yang sama tidak mungkin bekerja lebih dari dua kali pada musuh yang sama pula." sahut Kankuro.

Squad Penyergap masih meliuk-liuk dengan manuver terbang yang cukup sulit. Gerakan kugutsu Kankuro sekarang menjadi lebih halus dan detail. Pasti, hancurnya dua kogutsu membuat Kankuro bisa lebih fokus pada delapan kugutsu yang tersisa.

Hotaka kembali melaporkan situasi hasil pengamatannya dengan byakugan. "Regu di belakang masih bisa ditahan, tapi yang sebelah kiri dan kanan semakin dekat menjepit kita. Jaraknya 400 meter dan jumlah mereka makin banyak. Regu-regu pemburu yang lain terus berdatangan mendekati kita."

Kankuro sadar, mereka tidak bisa terus berlari seperti ini.

Tapp...

Semua kogustu berhenti bersamaan lalu mendarat di dahan pohon, cukup tinggi di atas permukaan tanah, diperkirakan sekitar 75 meter.

"Kita sudah semakin dekat, dari sini teruskan dengan kaki kita sendiri. Aku akan mengerahkan semua kugutsuku untuk menahan mereka sambil kita jalan, mengerti!?"

"Aye, Letnan." ucap Assieh dengan nada riang.

Enam kugutsu yang tadi mereka tunggani telah terbang ke arah musuh. Sementara mereka melanjutkan pelarian. Savierro dan Mongkut yang terluka digendong oleh Ringgo dan Rurik.

Situasi sedikit lebih tenang, namun itu tak serta merta menghilangkan kepanikan.

Beberapa saat berlalu.

Beralih ke sudut pandang para pasukan iblis. Mereka semua sedang direpotkan dengan boneka-boneka besi yang sedang mengamuk. Istilahnya memang mengamuk, namun nyatanya gerakan dari boneka besi tersebut malah terlihat seperti petarung profesional.

Kankuro sangat ahli dalam mengendalikannya.

Ada delapan titik pertempuran yang berbeda. Beberapa di antaranya ada di dalam hutan, sisanya di udara terbuka.

Pertempuran itu membawa kehancuran yang cukup besar, berkali-kali suara deru ledakan memekakkan telinga, senjata saling beradu hantam untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat.

Selain peningkatan teknik, ini juga peningkatan power bagi Kankuro. Setiap Kugutsu tipe baru dibekali dengan sumber daya chakra yang cukup banyak. Bekerja seperti sebuah baterai. Dibuat dari gulungan fuinjutsu tipe penyimpanan untuk menyimpan energi chakra. Hasilnya, serangan yang lebih powerfull bisa dilepaskan tanpa menggunakan chakra asli penggunanya. Ada kugutsu yang menembakkan bola api raksasa, kugutsu yang mampu bermanuver sangat cepat, petarung pedang, senjata api, bahka berarmor tebal dan sangat berat.

Yah, yang tebal dan sangat berat seperti yang satu ini.

Ke salah satu titik, ada sepuluh regu pemburu pasukan iblis yang benar-benar sedang kerepotan. Alasan kenapa ada 10 regu sekaligus yang bergabung karena boneka besi yang mereka handapi jauh lebih kuat dari sembilan lainnya.

Badan boneka ini sangat kekar dan terlihat _bulky_ , bagian dada dan lengan tampak gemuk, sementara kepalanya seperti tertanam kedalam badan sehingga tak kelihatan bagian lehernya. Tingginya saja mencapai 5 meter. Kugutsu ini yang ditunggangi Assieh tadi.

Panggil boneka ini dengan nama 'Si Bulky'.

Akibat pertempuran melawan boneka besi yang paling besar inilah, area di sekitarnya menjadi lapang. Berbentuk lingkaran dalam hutan lebat yang mana pohon-pohonnya telah tumbang sehingga menyisakan lubang yang sangat lebar di tanah.

"Aku ingin coba menghadapinya sendirian dengan tangan kosong, kalian mundur lah!"

Barusan yang memerintah adalah ketua dari salah satu regu sekaligus Kapten Batalion Pemburu itu sendiri yang membawahi 45 regu yang ada. Tubuh iblis ini besar dan tinggi menjulang hingga tiga meter, wajah terlihat lebih mirip monster ketimbang manusia. Berdasarkan ciri-ciri itu, mudah dikenali bahwa ia adalah iblis dari keluarga Balam. Salah satu dari 72 pilar iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam hal kekuatan fisik dan pertahanan, serta kekebalan tubuh terhadap sihir.

Tekanan kekuatan yang ia pancarkan cukup untuk mengintimidasi siapapun sehingga merasakan gravitasi meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Ignatius Balam, namanya, termasuk salah satu iblis kelas tinggi ( _High Class Devil_ ) dan menduduki posisi penting dalam keluarga Iblis Balam, walau dia bukan kepala keluarga.

Mematuhi intruksi itu, iblis lain mundur ke posisi aman. Sedangkan Si Iblis Balam melompat tinggi lalu mendarat 20 meter di depan boneka milik Kankuro.

Ciiiitttt.

Terdengar suara logam berderit, berasal si boneka besi raksasa yang memutar kepalanya, menatap sang iblis Balam yang tampak ingin menantangnya berduel. Jauh di tempat lain, Kankuro mungkin sedang tersenyum senang, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menguji secara penuh teknik baru miliknya.

"Grrrooooooaaarrr!"

Ignatius Balam mengaum layaknya binatang buas.

Mengambil bongkahan batu besar yang beratnya lebih dari 3 ton, diangkat dan dilempar ke arah Si Bulky.

Buuaaaggg.

Mau tak mau sang boneka besi terseret mundur beberapa meter, tapi ia mampu menangkap dan menghentikan batu itu.

Duuuarrrr!

Batunya hancur berkeping-keping akibat Ignatius tanpa memberi waktu, langsung melompat dan meninju batu besar hingga remuk dan hancur.

Si Bulky terpelanting beberapa kali di permukaan tanah.

Ngiiiiinnnnggg.

Namun dengan cepat dia mendapat keseimbangnnya kembali berkat jet pendorong yang terdapat di bawah telapak kaki, pantat dan kedua telapak tangannya.

Syaaatttt.

Meluncur lurus terbang rendah dengan kecepatan tinggi, Si Bulky berniat melancarkan tinju balasan pada Si Iblis Balam.

Tak mau kalah...,

Shuuuut.

Ignatius pun melesat maju.

DUUUAAAKKK!

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdddrrrr

Kepalan tinju yang beradu, mampu menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menyapu kerikil, bahkan anginnya memaksa para iblis yang menonton terseret mundur.

Ignatius Balam memicingkan mata, melihat lebih jelas bagian dada boneka besi yang dia lawan. Dia membaca huruf yang tertulis disana.

"Devilbuster."

Artinya penghancur iblis. Ignatius menarik sudut bibirnya, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, sialan!"

Ia pun menarik kepalan tangannya lalu melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi.

"Heeyyaaaaa!"

Grepp.

"Eh?" Ignatius terkejut melihat kepalan tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah.

Lalu.

Nnnngggg!

Bulky Sang Devilbuster terbang cepat sambil menyeret tubuh Ignatius. Dia benamkan tubuh Ignatius kedalam tanah agar merasakan sakitnya kulit tergilas.

Tuungg!

Ignatius berhasil bebas setelah menendang boneka besi itu hingga terpantal ke udara. Dia bangkit kembali, namun dirinya telah menjadi target empuk serangan.

Di udara, Si Bulky mengeluarkan pelontar roket di kedua bahunya.

Ciuuuuu!

Dua roket telah diluncurkan bersamaan.

Ignatius menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dan, ia yakin dengan ketahanan fisik tubuhnya sebagai iblis dari keluarga Balam.

Kaaaboooommmm!

Kepulan asap ledakan membumbung.

Wuussshh.

Benar ternyata, Ignatius mampu menahan ledakan roket. Dari dalam kepulan asap, ia melompat ke udara lalu menangkap Si Bulky dan dijatuhkan ke tanah.

Dengan posisi di atas, dia bebas meninju lawannya.

Daangg! Daangg! Daangg! Daangg! Daangg!

Logam yang melapisi badan Si Bulky penyok, beberapa lempengan besinya bahkan lepas akibat kuatnya pukulan Ignatius.

Tidak mau mendapat kerusakan lebih dari ini, boneka besi itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke kepala Ignatius.

Ignatius heran karena tidak ada pukulan.

Tapi ternyata, laras gatling muncul dari balik gauntlet yang melapisi pergelangan tangan Si Bulky.

Dssiiiiiiiiinnngggg!

Ignatius menutup mata, wajahnya dihujani ratusan peluru machine gun perdetik dari jarak kurang dari satu meter. Kulitnya memang tidak terluka karena kuatnya fisik yang ia miliki, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit.

Brruukkkk.

Kini berbalik, Si Bulky yang di atas dan menduduki perut Ignatius. Ia pun menarik tangan kiri dan mengepalkannya. Kemudian tinju kuat dia hempaskan.

DungDungDungDungDungDungDungDungDung

DungDungDungDungDungDungDungDungDung

Berkali-kali kepala Ignatius dihantam tinju yang seperti gerakan piston dari kepalan tangan baja. Kepalanya terbenam sangat dalam di tanah.

"Ggrraaahhhh!"

Berusaha lepas dari kekangang, Ignatius menangkap tinju piston Si Bulky. Memegang tangan itu kuat-kuat agar sasarannya tidak bisa kabur dan...

BUUAAAGGHHH!

Klontang! Tang Tang Tungg!

Kepala Si Bulky lepas dari tempatnya, terpental puluhan meter akibat dihantam oleh kepala Ignatius. Ia pun terhunyung mundur beberapa langkah. Keseimbangan boneka besi itu terganggu akibat kehilangan kepala, bahkan mungkin beberapa fungsi tubuhnya telah mati..

Ignatius memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri. Dia tersenyum remeh, "Ayooo, kita akhiri sekarang juga, rongsokan sialan!"

Darr! Darr! Darr! Darr! Darr!

Darr! Darr! Darr! Darr! Darr!

Keduanya berlari menghentak bumi hingga tanah bergetar. Tinju dikepalkan dan tangan ditekuk dalam, lalu saat musuh telah di depan mata...

Shooommm!

Tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi.

Kugutsu besi dan Ignatius Balam berhasil menyarangkan tinju masing-masing. Pukulan Ignatius berhasil membuat dada Si Bulky berlubang hingga tembus, sumber tenaganya rusak dan dia pun tak bergerak lagi. Sedangkan...

"Ohhookk!"

Ignatius muntah darah, perutnya pun berlubang. Tinju terakhir Si Bulky ternyata tak mampu tubuhnya tahan. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang seiring kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara alarm ' _tut tut tut tut tut tuuuuutttt!_ ' yang makin cepat. Ah ia mengerti, hampir saja ia lupa kalau setiap boneka besi ini dilengkapi dengan program _self destruction_. Dan...

KAAAABBBOOOOOMMM!

Ignatius mati tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Beralih ke titik lain namun masih di dalam hutan, Kankuro bisa berbangga hati karena dirinya mampu mengalahkan pemimpin batalion pemburu yang termasuk dalam Iblis Kelas Tinggi, yah meskipun dia harus kehilangan kugutsu terkuatnya. Tapi tak masalah karena ia bisa membuatnya lagi.

Tak berselang lama, sisa kugutsu lainnya pun tertangkap akibat dikeroyok oleh satu batalion pasukan. Genap terdengar 10 kali ledakan besar, menandakan bahwa kesepuluh kugutsu itu telah kalah lalu meledak hancur.

Ya, Kankuro sangat tahu kalau kugutsunya sangat hebat, tapi dirinya sendiri masih perlu berlatih untuk meningkatkan skill bertarung dengan kugutsu tipe baru ini.

Mereka lengkap satu tim, Squad Penyergap, masih berlari dari kejaran belasan regu pemburu yang berada di belakang mereka.

Meski sudah agak dekat dengan tujuan, tapi Kankuro merasa belum yakin akan sampai dengan selamat jika masih berlari dalam satu tim lengkap seperti ini. Harus ada yang berkorban.

Tap...

Kankuro berhenti melompat dan mendaratkan kakinya di salah satu dahan pohon. Akibatnya, para anggota pun ikut berhenti lalu menatap sang Letnan dengan tanda tanya di wajah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, yang ditatap buka suara. "Kalian terus saja! Aku akan tetap disini untuk mengulur waktu."

"T-tapi...!"

Assieh merasa tak bisa menerima keputusan ini. Berangkat lengkap, maka pulangnya juga harus lengkap, atau lebih baik tidak ada yang pulang sama sekali.

"Dengar! Kalian harus selamat, mengerti!"

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" sahut Assieh tegas.

Kankuro menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Assieh-san. Aku tidak peduli dengan keinginanmu, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Haaaa? Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata membantah! Aku janji, kita semua akan berkumpul lagi."

"Aku terima." semua mata tertuju pada Iroha yang bicaranya lain. "Asal biarkan aku ikut bersamamu."

"Aku juga, Letnan!" sambung Hotaka.

Kankuro pasrah, beginilah jika dihadapkan pada anak buah yang keras kepala.

"Kalau itu mau kalian, terserah. Yang jelas seperti kataku tadi, kita semua akan berkumpul lagi dalam keadaan hidup."

Tidak ada lagi suara. Diam artinya setuju.

Dengan segera, Kankuro bersama Iroha dan Hotaka berbalik arah, berniat menghadang ratusan iblis yang mengejar mereka. Sedangkan Ringgo dan Rurik melanjutkan perjalanan, mencari tenda medis terdekat agar Savierro dan Mongkut mendapat perawatan. Assieh tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sekarang, persis di dalam hutan dengan permukaan tanah yang agak lapang. Kankuro bersama dua bawahannya sedang menunggu. Tak perlu waktu lama, kini 150 iblis telah mengepung mereka. Ada yang di tanah, di dahan pohon, maupun melayang di udara.

Kankuro melirik ke samping kiri dan kanan dimana kedua anak buahnya berada.

"Kalian berdua masih menyimpan teknik rahasia?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada." jawab Hotaka jujur. Meski situasinya sangat tidak baik, tapi ia masih bisa tenang.

"Dan mungkin sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bertarung lagi." sambung Iroha.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian mengikutiku kalau tak bisa bertarung lagi huh?"

Kankuro benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kedua anak buahnya ini.

"Yaaa, untuk menemanimu saja." jawab Iroha.

Kankoro menghela nafas, ia melemaskan kedua bahunya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian jaga punggungku saja. Karena aku masih punya satu jutsu, biarkan aku yang menyerang."

Hotaka mengangguk, dan Iroha tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Iya."

Karena para iblis sudah mulai menyerang, Kankuro segera mengambil gulungan di punggungnya lalu membukanya. Ada huruf kanji yang tertulis,

'Sasori'

Pooofftttt...

Sesuai namanya, boneka Sasori pun muncul. Boneka yang ia miliki sejak Sasori yang asli dikalahkan oleh Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura. Boneka yang biasanya tak memakai baju, kini telah dilengkapi dengan pakaian perang. Itu bukan pakaian biasa, namun dibuat dari material anti-sihir untuk menutupi kelemahan bahan dasar kayu yang mudah hancur jika ditembak dengan sihir.

Masih ada satu lagi.

Boooffftttt...

Sebuah gulungan lain dilempar, dan yang muncul adalah kugutsu Kazekage Ketiga. Benang chakranya tersambung ke jari tangan Kankuro yang lainnya.

Selain mendapatkan boneka Sasori, Kankuro juga mendapatkan bonus yakni boneka Kazekage ketiga. Tentu saja berikut dengan tekniknya yaitu Satetsu atau pasir besi. Pun telah mendapat sedikit sentuhan upgrade dengan tambahan material anti-sihir

Kankuro menyeringai, "Saatnya mengamukkk!"

Blaaarrrrrr!

Balok besi padat yang terbuat dari pasir menghantam satu pohon besar hingga roboh. Beberapa iblis mati karena serangan tadi, sebagian terluka akibat tertimpa pohon.

"Habisi merekaaaaaa!"

Sesuai komando, para iblis maju menyerbu.

Pertarungan pun berlanjut hingga menit-menit kemudian.

Pertarungan yang sama sekali tak seimbang, tiga orang melawan ratusan pasukan iblis. Tak perlu lama, kedua kugutsu milik Kankuro mulai hancur akibat serangan musuh yang terkoordinir.

"Aku akui, iblis-iblis itu ternyata sangat pintar." ucap Kankuro. Masih bisa bicara meski kedua jari tangannya sibuk mengendalikan kugutsu.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba memuji musuh huh?" tanya perempuan bernama Iroha agak sarkastik.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Iroha-san? Mereka sengaja tidak menyerang kita secara frontal bahkan cenderung menjaga jarak." Jika diamati situasinya dengan seksama, benar apa yang dikatakan Kankuro. "Mereka sebenarnya sedang menunggu kita kehabisan tenaga dengan cara membuat kita terus menyerang. Bahkan sekarang jumlah mereka semua bertambah karena regu pemburu yang lain terus berdatangan."

Iroha mengangguk setuju lalu mengulas senyum simpul, "Itu memang benar, tapi itulah tujuan rencana kita, ya kan?"

"Ya, itu yang kita inginkan." Kankuro melirik ke laki-laki Hyuga disebelah kanannya. "Nah Hotaka, bagaimana posisi musuh?"

Hotaka memindai area di sekitarnya dengan Byakugan tipe pendeteksi. "Semua iblis dari regu pemburu tampaknya sudah terkumpul disini, sekitar 250 orang, tak ada lagi yang dibelakang."

"Baiklah, mengulur waktu sudah selesai. Saatnya memberi kejutan."

"Aye Letnan. Squad pembuat jebakan telah mengkonfirmasi kalau pesiapannya selesai. Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Bagus!" Kankuro kemudian memandang semua iblis yang mengepungnya. Ia pun berteriak, "Naaaaaah ayoooo wahai kalian kaum iblis, kami tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Medekatlah kalau kalian ingin membunuh kami semua."

Meski ragu, perlahan para iblis mendekat. Kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah musuh yang akan segera mati dari dekat, iya kan?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas bersinar dibawah kaki ketiga orang itu.

"Lingkaran sihir tipe teleportasi." salah satu iblis langsung menyadarinya. "Mereka akan kabur, bunuh sekaraaaaaang!"

Sebagian dari pasukan iblis, yang posisinya paling dekat menembakkan peluru demonic power.

Blllaarrrrr.

Namun sayang, tak sempat karena Kankuro dan dua anak buahnya telah kabur. Tak satupun menyangka kalau mereka akan kena tipuan seperti ini.

Para iblis berdecak kesal, hingga beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei, apa kalian menyadari sesuatu?" salah seorang dari pasukan iblis tiba-tiba dihinggapi rasa aneh. Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Ada apa huh?" ucap iblis lain.

"Kita semua berkumpul di tempat ini." jawab iblis tadi begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalian terpikir tidak? Kita ini regu pemburu, tidak seharusnya kita semua berada di satu tempat dalam satu waktu seperti ini."

Itu benar, sekawanan hewan predator yang sedang memburu mangsa, biasanya akan berpencar dan menggiring targetnya agar terkepung dan mudah ditangkap. Setiap predator akan menjaga posisi masing-masing agar tidak berubah apalagi saling berdekatan demi efektifitas aksi perburuan serta meniadakan celah bagi target sehingga tidak ada jalan kabur.

Kenyataan saat ini bahwa sekarang mereka semua berkumpul di satu titik, seperti sekumpulan predator yang secara tak sadar telah tertarik oleh satu umpan.

Ya, tepat sekali. Setiap regu pemburu yang menempati posisi berbeda-beda, tidak akan mungkin memiliki _timing_ yang sama untuk menuju suatu titik. Ada regu yang menjepit dari sebelah kiri dan kanan, juga mengejar dari belakang. Regu Pemburu yang awalnya paling dekat dengan target buruan hanya sedikit namun perlahan terus bertambah saat buruannya melakukan perlawanan kecil yang jika dianalisis dengan seksama sifatnya hanya sebagai pengulur waktu.

Pengulur waktu. Jika diasumsikan perlawanan dari Kankuro hanya mengulur waktu maka tujuan pertama agar ada anggota squad yang bisa lari dan lolos dengan selamat. Tapi jika target mengetahui ada banyak regu yang mengejarnya dari berbagai arah, maka mengulur waktu ini bisa ditujukan agar semua regu pemburu tiba di satu titik pada waktu yang bersamaan dan berkumpul menjadi satu.

Jika hal itu telah terjadi, maka semua regu bisa dihabisi secara serentak dengan sebuah perangkap besar atau serangan ultimate tipe area.

Ibarat sekawanan predator yang menggiring mangsa, tapi ternyata mangsa itu lah yang menggiring predator kedalam sebuah kerangkeng, dikurung, lalu dipanggang.

Si iblis yang pintar tadi tahu kalau kemungkinan itu memang kecil, tapi dalam peperangan segala kemungkinan pasti ada.

"Waspada! Hati-hati! Ditempat ini mungkin ada perangkap." iblis yang pikirannya sudah mengerti situasi, berteriak memperingatkan.

Namun kewaspadaan mereka sia-sia karena ternyata mereka sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam perangkap.

BruukkBruukkBruukkBruukk

BruukkBruukkBruukkBruukk

BruukkBruukkBruukkBruukk

Semua iblis yang terbang di udara berjatuhan ke tanah. Yang berdiripun jatuh tiarap seakan ada yang menarik kuat tubuh mereka ke bawah.

Sekeliling area lapang di tengah hutan tempat semua iblis itu berada saat ini menunculkan sinar ungu.

Jika saja ada yang melihat dari ketinggian, tentu akan langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah lingkaran sihir raksasa.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sihir perangkap gravitasi.

Selain iblis kuat, tak mungkin bisa lepas dari sana. Berdiri saja susah, apalagi terbang. Pergerakan para iblis terkunci.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu...,

DashhDashhDashhDashh

Puluhan benda berbentuk seperti kaleng berjatuhan.

Smoke Granade atau bom asap.

Lalu...

PHHOOOOWWW!

Semua bom meledak sembari melepaskan asap tebal berwarna ungu. Memenuhi seluruh area tempat dimana para iblis dipaksa tiarap ke tanah.

Jelas itu bukan asap biasa. Tampak dari dedaunan yang langsung layu ketika terkena asapnya, dapat diketahui bahwa itu adalah senjata kimia.

Racun mematikan becampur asam kuat yang sangat korosif, diformulasikan sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu melelehkan daging makhluk hidup.

Tak perlu ditanya nasib semua iblis yang terperangkap disana. Sudah jelas jawabannya, ibarat nyamuk di selokan yang disemprot mesin _fogging_ oleh petugas kebersihan lingkungan. Semuanya mati, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dapat dikatakan bahwa sejak awal, sejak Kankuro kabur dari medan pertempuran pertama, atau lebih tepatnya saat Kankuro mengetahui squadnya dikepung dan diburu oleh banyak pasukan, ia telah berpikir memanfaatkan kondisi itu untuk membalik keadaan.

Jika taktiknya disederhanakan, Kankuro menyuruh Iroha menghubungi markas lewat saluran telekomunikasi dan meminta dibentuk squad khusus untuk memasang perangkap secepatnya di tempat yang dia inginkan. Sembari menunggu perangkap selesai disiapkan, Kankuro bermain peran menjadi mangsa yang lari dan menarik sekawanan predator untuk memburunya. Sengaja mengarahkan semua predator menuju satu titik dimana perangkap yang telah tersedia. Lalu...

Booomm!

Keadaan pun berbalik seketika.

.

Tidak ada istirahat dalam perang sebelum ada pihak yang menang maupun yang kalah, atau setidaknya sebelum maksud dari sebuah strategi tercapai.

Kankuro dari Squad Penyergap dibantu oleh Shikamaru dari pusat Komando yang mengatur regu khusus pembuat perangkap, berhasil membalik situasi sehingga setengah dari Batalion Pemburu pasukan iblis berhasil dihabisi, termasuk kapten dari Batalion Pemburu itu sendiri.

Yang telah terjadi tidak perlu dibahas lagi, apa yang didepan mata saat ini ialah yang paling penting.

Mau seperti apapun hasil perburuan yang dilakukan satu Batalion pasukan untuk mengantisipasi pergerakan Squad Penyergap, Zekram tidak akan membatalkan niatnya melakukan operasi pengeboman dari udara.

Zekram bisa melihat bahwa musuhnya, Konoha, hanyalah manusia seperti umumnya. Tidak bisa terbang, sehingga tidak memiliki kemampuan pertempuran udara. Keuntungan yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh ini tak mungkin disia-siakan begitu saja.

Sebanyak 6500 iblis angkatan udara dengan kemampuan terbang diatas rata-rata serta memiliki kualifikasi sebagai penyerang jarak jauh, ditolakkan dari barak bersamaan dengan misi pengejaran oleh Batalion Pemburu.

Ciiuuu.

Bllaarrr!

Kabobobobommmm...

Sembari melaju terbang dengan kecepatan rendah, ratusan squadron tempur pasukan iblis menembakkan demonic power secara kontinyu ke arah bawah. Sasarannya adalah area yang sangat luas mulai dari garis 5 km didepan barak menuju Tanjung Harapan.

Serangan dikhususkan pada area hutan yang memungkinkan sebagai tempat persembunyian musuh. Strategi yang ditetapkan Zekram, bertujuan untuk mencegah kesiapan pasukan Konoha menuju posisi atau formasi tertentu di dalam hutan. Jika serangan ini membuahkan hasil signifikan, tentu saja Zekram dapat memegang kendali jalannya perang. Pasukan Iblis akan sangat diuntungkan melawan Konoha yang tak sempat membentuk formasi.

Baaaannggggg!

Dhuuuaaaarr.

Tak henti-hentinya gemuruh ledakan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Guuunnn!

Salah satu iblis melepaskan demonic power dalam jumlah besar ke bawah. Aura sihir menyebar layaknya proyektil shotgun lalu berjatuhan ditanah.

Kubabababababababann...

Serangan kontinyu membabi buta yang seolah tanpa henti terus berjatuhan menghujani hutan sehingga menimbulkan kebakaran hebat. Entah apakah ada prajurit Konoha yang tewas atau tidak, yang jelas beginilah operasi pengeboman.

Seluruh hutan kini berubah menjadi lautan api.

Tak peduli walau harus membakar wilayah sendiri, semua squadron terus merengsek maju menuju Tanjung Harapan sembari menembakkan energi sihir perusak. Tugas mereka hanya satu, yakni membakar apapun yang mereka lewati.

Operasi ini tidak dilakukan serampangan, tapi bagi mereka sebagai prajurit profesional tentu melakukannya seefektif dan seefisien mungkin tanpa memberikan celah. Apalagi untuk membumihanguskan wiayah hutan yang sangat luas ini.

Ya, wilayah hutan yang mereka sisir luasnya mencapai 450 kilometer persegi. Jumlah 6500 pasukan sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua pasukan dikelompokkan menjadi squadron berjumlah 10-15 personel. Sekitar 500 squadron dibagi secara merata membentuk garis barikade lurus yang terbang ke depan menuju Tanjung Harapan dengan kecepatan sama.

Dalam setiap squadron, secara bergiliran personelnya menembakkan domonic power ke bawah. Dengan cara rolling ini, mereka bisa melakukan pengeboman secara kontinyu selama satu jam penuh tanpa henti sebab setelah menyerang lalu digantikan yang lain, maka mereka bisa melakukan pengisian ulang energi sihir masing-masing. Pengeboman dilakukan dari ketinggian 1200 meter, untuk memastikan serdadu Konoha yang tidak bisa terbang tidak punya kesempatan untuk membalas.

Cara yang sangat tepat untuk membersihkan suatu area yang sangat luas.

Akan tetapi, yang namanya rencana yaaa hanyalah rencana, takdir mungkin berkata lain.

"Berhenti!"

Salah satu squadron berhenti menembakkan demonic power saat seorang anggotanya berteriak. Squadron lainnya yang merasakan penasaran ikut berhenti.

"Lihat!" Ucap blis itu sembari menunjuk titik-titik kerlip kecil sekitar 5 km didepan mereka, tak jauh dari Tanjung Harapan. Ia merasa aneh pada titik itu, mulanya hanya beberapa namun dalam sekejap menjadi sangat banyak.

Sangat sangat sangaaaat banyak. Bagaikan taburan bintang dilangit malam yang cerah.

Pertama mereka hanya merasa heran saja lalu seketika berubah menjadi kepanikan.

Titik-titik kerlip kecil itu makin bersinar terang. Tidak! Bukannya bersinar makin terang tapi makin dekat. Semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, dengan mata terbelalak mereka jelas mengetahui bahwa puluhan ribu kerlipan titik-titik kecil itu adalah peluru kaliber besar berelemen cahaya.

Mereka semua adalah iblis, dan sedang dihujani peluru-peluru cahaya yang sejatinya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa...

Slugg!

"Guhhaa!"

Iblis pertama yang terkena peluru cahaya terbatuk darah mendapati dadanya yang berlubang.

Sssshhhhh.

Bekas lubang berdesis dan mengeluarkan asap. Jelas, saat iblis terkena elemen cahaya, ibarat daging yang dibakar.

Ia pun jatuh terjun bebas ke tanah.

Ciwciwciwciwciwciwciw...

Ratusan ribu peluru cahaya lainnya pun segera menyusul berdatangan.

"Bertahaaaaannn!" salah satu pemimpin squadron berteriak nyaring.

Yang lainnya, dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan masing-masing.

Pyaaarrrr!

Naas, lingkaran sihir tersebut pecah akibat tak mampu menahan kuatnya hantaman peluru cahaya.

Jraasssshh!

Peluru cahaya lain di belakangnya, tampa ampun merobek perut iblis itu hingga akhirnya mati dan jatuh bebas ke tanah.

Kepanikan yang timbul akibat serangan balasan yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat formasi barikade menjadi kacau balau. Setiap iblis berusaha sendiri-sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan ada yang egois dengan menjadikan tubuh teman yang sudah mati sebagai tameng.

"Berkumpul, satukan kekuataaaaaannnn!"

Yang tak sanggup bertahan biar lah mati, sudah 1000 lebih iblis yang berjatuhan. Sisanya berusaha mati-matian melakukan manuver terbang di udara untuk menghindari tembakan peluru cahaya yang derasnya bak titik air hujan. Sebagian mati karena tak berhasil, sebagian lagi mampu bertahan hidup.

Serangan peluru cahaya tidak berhenti menghujani.

Tiga menit berselang, kini tersisa sekitar 2500 iblis yang masih bertahan di udara. Mereka berkumpul pada satu titik di atas ketinggian 1200 meter.

Berhasil bertahan setelah saling bekerja sama membuat barrier pelindung yang sangat tebal, yang tak tertembus peluru cahaya. Bentuknya seperti cangkang telur raksasa yang melindungi isinya, melayang di atas langit siang hari.

PraankkPraankkPraankkPraankk

Setiap peluru cahaya dipantulkan sembarang arah setelah menabrak barrier. Di dalam sana, serdadu iblis dapat mengela nafas lega.

Salah satu berkomentar sambil mengusap dada, "Atasan tidak memberitahukan pada kita untuk mewaspadai _Air Defense System_ musuh. Mereka tidak tahu atau memang sengaja?"

"Entah lah, tapi kita tidak bisa mempertanyakan keputusan komandan kan?" sahut iblis lainnya.

"Aku setuju. Tapi yang penting kita sekarang sudah aman."

"Iya. Walaupun aman, tapi jumlah kita tidak sampai separuh."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah seperti ini, mana bisa diubah.."

Suara-suara pasukan iblis saling bersahutan menumpahkan keluh kesah.

Mereka tidak memperhitungkan kejadian ini, sebagian mungkin terpikir namun malah meremehkan. Perasaan sombong, merasa di atas angin karena iblis bisa terbang sedangkan manusia tidak, membuat diri mereka melupakan hal yang paling mendasar.

Jika musuhmu memiliki keuntungan diudara, kau maka hanya perlu membuat sistem pertahanannya, _Air Defense System_.

Yah, walaupun awalnya seakan tidak mungkin.

Darimana manusia shinobi-shinobi Konoha mempunyai serangan elemen cahaya sebesar dan sebanyak itu?

"Jadi sekarang, selanjutnya apa?" tanya salah satu iblis.

Iblis yang paling tinggi kelasnya disana membuat keputusan langsung, "Barrier yang kita ciptakan bersama-sama ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Lagipula kita tidak bisa meneruskan pengeboman sambil bertahan seperti ini. Jadi, terpaksa kita harus mundur."

Tanpa ada yang protes, semuanya langsung sepakat. Tidak mungkin meneruskan operasi pengeboman saat situasinya begini.

Tembakan peluru cahaya dari persenjataan _Air Defense_ Konoha masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Perlahan kubah berbentuk cangkang telur yang melayang dilangit, bergerak mundur bersama isi-isinya, 2500an iblis yang tersisa.

Sekali lagi, mereka hanya bisa berencana. Nyatanya takdir tak memberi mereka kesempatan.

Tiba-tiba saja datang hawa yang sangat panas membakar kulit. Bola api berwarna merah pekat, yang ukurannya dua kali barrier pelindung, menelan mereka. Barrier meleleh karena tak sanggup menahan panas. Serupa matahari, membakar, melelehkan, dan merubah apapun yang jatuh ke dalamnya menjadi nyala api itu sendiri.

Ketika bola api memudar dan lanyap tersapu angin, seluruh pasukan iblis telah tiada, bahkan walau hanya sebutir abu sekalipun.

Disini strategi Zekram gagal total. Dia mengira bahwa dalam waktu singkat tidak mungkin Konoha membuat persiapan, namun ternyata perkiraannya salah besar. Konoha sudah menyiapkan diri dengan segala formasi dan strateginya untuk laga tandang ini.

 **.**

 **-Markas Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible-**

"Huahhahahaaaaa! Senangnyaaaaaa..."

Wanita cantik tak tahu umur sedang tertawa kegirangan. Berambut pirang panjang dengan sepasang aset berukuran bombastis menggantung bebas di tempatnya. Terlihat cukup jelas meski helaian-helain pirang sedikit menutupinya. Dia sama sekali tak risih meski badannya tak berbusana.

Seorang pelayan perempuan mendekat lalu memasangkan kimono mewah berwarna jingga cemerlang dengan aksen emas dalam waktu singkat. Kurang dari tiga detik saja sudah terpasang sempurna.

"Huuaatcchimm!"

Sang wanita bersin sekali, mungkin kedinginan karena tadi tak mengenakan sehelai kainpun.

"Yasaka himesama."

Si pelayan memanggil nama tuannya lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan.

"Arigatou." ucap Yasaka singkat.

Tidak jauh di sudut sana, Kakashi mati-matian menahan derita.

Derita?

Bagaimana tidak?

Kepalanya benjol bertingkat tiga akibat mendapat jitakan maut dari Tsunade Senju mantan Hokage Kelima. Belum lagi hidungnya yang terasa nyeri, dia pencet untuk mencegah bermili-mili liter darah segar mengalir deras. Namun usahanya sia-sia sebab masker hitam yang selalu dia kenakan kini tampak basah dan meneteskan cairan berwarna merah.

Hanya ada empat orang termasuk pelayan perempuan di sekitar tempat itu. Kakashi laki-laki seorang diri. Keempatnya berdiri tepat didepan gerbang teleportasi penghubung antara markas dimensi buatan ini dengan Tanjung Harapan di Underworld.

Entah siapa yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan untuk situasi mereka saat ini. Semuanya, mungkin?

Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala, ekspresinya menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu kuat. "Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya membuat ide tadi?" desahnya bertanya.

Dari markas, mereka alias ketiga Dewan Perang ini bisa mengamati sisa-sisa pasukan pengebom udara kaum iblis yang bergerak mundur karena tidak sanggup menahan peluru cahaya _Lightbeam_ yang ditembakkan dari persenjataan _Air Defense_. Terang saja, elemen cahaya adalah kelemahan mutlak kaum iblis. Tsunade yang merasa tidak puas melihat itu, dengan semangat membara berteriak keras mengeluarkan perintah mutlak agar siapapun di dekatnya meciptakan serangan skala besar untuk melenyapkan sisa-sisa pasukan musuh.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi kan? Makanya lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya." ucap Kakashi kesal. Yah, dia yang menderita disini. " _Walau ada enaknya sih, aku bisa melihat 'apa yang disana dan apa yang disini'. Muehheheee._ " Kakashi tertawa nista dalam hati.

Menanggapi perintah Tsunade, Kakashi sudah berniat membangkitkan Susano'o dan melepaskan serangan. Tapi niat itu tidak terealisasi karena usulan Yasaka yang juga berada disana.

"Mwahhahaaaa. Hebat kan hembusan nafas apiku? Tak ada yang bisa selamat, semuanya jadi abuuuu!" Yasaka tersenyum narsis.

Kemanaaaaaa wibawanya sebagai seorang ratu?

Menghalangi niat Kakashi yang hendak membangkitkan Susano'o, Yasaka menawarkan agar dirinya lah melakukannya, dengan alasan bahwa dia bisa membuat serangan jarak jauh yang lebih _powerfull_ dibanding Kakashi. Sang Rokudaime menurut saja karena hal itu benar adanya, ia manusia sedangkan Yasaka youkai terkuat. Tsunade pun lekas menyetujui.

Keputusan sudah bulat, dalam sekejap Yasaka berubah wujud menjadi monster rubah berekor sembilan berbulu emas. Tentu saja karena perubahan wujud yang tiba-tiba, kimono mewahnya saat berwujud manusia langsung robek. Akibatnya, ketika dia kembali ke wujud _human-form_ , sudah bisa di tebak pasti dia dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Hanya saja yang tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada seorang ratu yang begitu anggun dan terhormat, tak merasa malu ketika tubuh moleknya yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cela tanpa busana dipelototi oleh sepasang mata mesum nan sayu milik Kakashi.

"Iya iyaaaa...!"

Menanggapi sikap narsis Yasaka, Tsunade dan Kakashi mengiyakan dengan nada pasrah sambil memijit pelipis. Sangat mengherankan. Benar-benar. Sungguh, di tengah-tengah gentingnya situasi perang, adaaaaaaaaaa saja kejadian nista bin ajaib.

Tapi tak apa, serangan bola api yang dilepaskan Yasaka dalam wujud monsters, telah menghabisi ribuan pasukan iblis. Wajar, bagi Yasaka yang kekuatannya mampu disejajarkan dengan naga dari kelas _Dragon King_ , tidak mustahil dia melakukan itu. Dampaknya pun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat musuh gentar dan menaikkan semangat serta mental Pasukan Persekutuan.

Sebuah tindakan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sia-sia.

 **.**

 **-Arena Perang, Gremory's Territory at Underworld-**

Di dalam tenda utama barak Resimen Tempur Terdepan Pasukan Iblis, Zekram tertunduk kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja.

Hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Sairaorg. Pemuda ini tak mau bicara. 6500 personel pasukan ditambah setengah dari Batalion Pemburu serta pemimpinnya, lenyap sia-sia. Tanpa memberikan banyak kerugian maupun kerusakan bagi musuh.

Sungguh, ini permulaan yang amat memalukan bagi mereka. Konoha ternyata bukanlah musuh yang bisa dianggap enteng. Mampu memanfaatkan situasi dengan baik, membuat strategi beberapa langkah lebih banyak, dan membalas dengan sebuah kejutan.

"Hhhhhhhhhhh..."

Zekram mendesah panjang.

"Anooo... Jiijii." Sairaorg memanggil meski dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Kalau kau bertanya langkah kita selanjutnya, maka jawabanku adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa." ucap Zekram menatap lekat wajah cicitnya.

"He?" raut bingung terpatri jelas di wajah Sairaorg.

"Sederhana saja, berdasarkan hasil serangan ini kupikir Konoha sudah mempelajari kita dengan sangat baik. Kerugian besar bagi kita kalau terus bereksperimen ataupun bermain kejar-kejaran kucing dan tikus, meskipun dilakukan di tanah kita sendiri. Mereka benar-benar berniat untuk menang. Lebih baik jika langsung berperang terang-terangan bukan? Tunjukkan bahwa kita lebih kuat."

Sairaorg mengangguk. Dia juga berpikir seperti itu. Untuk tipe laki-laki seperti dirinya yang lebih senang menunjukkan semuanya lewat kepalan tangan, perang strategi seperti tadi hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sairaorg merinding dengan senyum buyutnya yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh.

"Meski kita kehilangan ribuan pasukan, tapi apa yang kita dapat bisa dikatakan setimpal."

"Hah?"

"Jangan bingung begitu, Sairaorg-kun!"

Jelas saja Sairaorg merasa heran, kubu mereka rugi besar tapi si tua Zekram malah merasa senang.

"Buyutmu ini bukan orang bodoh. Habisnya ribuan pasukan kita memang hampir tak kuperkirakan, tapi serangan itu bukanlah tujuan utamaku. Apa yang kuincar sebenarnya jauh lebih penting daripada hanya sebuah serangan pembuka."

"Yang benar?" Sairaorg terperangah.

"Kau pikir aku bohong huh!?" ucap Zekram sinis. Kesal hati melihat sang cicit meragukan dirinya.

"Maaf. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya Jiijii incar?"

Zekram duduk tenang kembali. "Mengumpulkan informasi dan mempelajari tentang mereka. Itu tujuanku di balik penyerangan pertama tadi."

"...?"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan padamu yang minim pengalaman, wahai gumpalan otot kurang otak!"

Sairaorg mendesis, mulut buyutnya ini memang tak pernah disaring kalau mengejek orang lain.

"Saat menyerang, tentu musuh kita akan bereaksi mempertahankan diri. Mereka akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mengusir atau membunuh pasukan kita dengan apa yang mereka punya. Kalau hanya serangan kecil, mereka hanya akan merespon dengan kekuatan kecil. Oleh karena itulah kupikir tidak rugi kalau mengorbankan 6500 pasukan untuk memancing mereka agar menunjukkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya, atau paling tidak kekuatan yang mampu mencerminkan bagaimana kekuatan asli mereka. Aku mengirim tim pengintai dan analisator selama penyerangan udara, mereka kutugaskan untuk bergerak tanpa telihat dan mengamati apa yang dimiliki musuh."

Sairaorg mengerti sekarang. Zekram pandai menyembunyikan tujuan utama dibalik sebuah aksi besar.

"Hasilnya. Ada banyak informasi mengejutkan yang kudapat. Yai..."

"Apa saja?" tanya Sairaorg cepat.

"Santai sedikit bisa!" bentak Zekram karena ucapannya dipotong. Ia menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Musuh kita bukan hanya Konoha saja, tapi sebuah Persekutuan Militer. Buktinya, lawan yang kita hadapi ternyata heterogen. Komposisi pasukan musuh bukan hanya manusia pengguna kekuatan aneh dari Konoha saja tapi juga makhluk supranatural dari berbagai tempat, contohnya empat squad penyergap yang berhasil dihabisi. Dari yang teramati oleh tim pengintai, ada kaum Youkai dari Kyoto dan penduduk Takamagahara dari Reliji Shinto. Mereka yang selama ini sudah kita taklukkan lewat Odin, ternyata berkhianat dan membelot."

"Brengsek!" Tangan Sairaorg terkepal erat. "Pantas saja kita kalah banyak, kalau selama ini sekutu Konoha telah ada bersama kita sebagai penyusup."

"Benar. Tapi masih ada lagi."

"Siapa?"

"Bangsa Vampir dari Rumania."

"Seingatku, kalau fraksi vampir sudah diperkirakan oleh petinggi sejak insiden Holy Grail, jadi tidak mengherankan lagi."

"Nah itu. Kemudian tim pengintai juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa makhluk dan dewa-dewa dari Mitologi Benua Amerika serta Penguasa Laut Selatan Jawa juga bersekutu dengan Konoha. Untuk kedua Fraksi ini, aku cukup terkejut sebab sebelumnya mereka bersikap netral, namun tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi sekutu Konoha. Aku yakin sikap netral mereka hanya kedok. Selain itu..."

"Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Ya, Sairaorg-kun. Apa kau memikirkan kemana salah satu faksi mantan anggota teroris Khaos Brigade yang tak terdengar lagi beritanya setelah insiden tidak jelas di Venesia?"

"Hero Faction? Jangan bilang kalau mereka juga bersekutu dengan Konoha." ucap Sairaorg geram.

"Sabar hoooii! Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak, sebab kenyataannya Hero Faction juga bersekutu dengan Konoha."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Persenjataan _Air Defense System_ yang merusak formasi 6500 pasukan pengebom udara dengan serangan elemen cahaya _Lightbeam_ , setelah didekati ternyata adalah makhluk hitam yang diciptakan dengan Sacred Gear Longinus Annihilation Maker, yang dimiliki anak laki-laki bernama Leonardo dari Hero Faction. Saat di Kyoto, makhluk-makhluk ciptaan itu tampil dengan wujud monster anti-iblis yang dapat mengeluarkan serangan cahaya. Sekarang mereka dimunculkan lagi, namun dalam bentuk senjata pasif _Air Defense_."

Sairaorg mengusap wajahnya setelah Zekram selesai dengan perkataannya. Informasi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, pun sangat penting diketahui.

Sebuah pengamatan yang jeli oleh tim pengintai dari pasukan iblis. Zekram benar-benar pandai, mampu melihat celah kecil diantara ketidakberuntungan sehingga tidak menjadi sia-sia.

Beberapa saat hening setelah Zekram mengatakan informasi yang dia dapatkan. Hingga Sairaog akhirnya buka suara lagi.

"Kalau begini, apa yang selanjutnya Jiijii lakukan?"

"Aku akan melapor dulu ke petinggi di Kota Lilith. Informasi yang kudengar mengatakan kalau bantuan dari Grigori dan Surga baru saja tiba. Ini bukan tentang strategi, tapi sudah masuk urusan politik. Kita sebagai prajurit tugasnya hanya berperang, biarlah mereka yang memutuskan. Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, kita yang disini tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai petinggi di pusat mengeluarkan keputusan baru. Informasi yang kuperoleh tadi, sangat dibutuhkan agar bisa memetakan kekuatan musuh serta membuat perhitungan dan simulasi prediksi strategi perang mereka. Dengan begini, kita bisa menyusun strategi yang lebih matang. Inilah yang namanya perang. Kuat saja tidak cukup, namun kau juga harus jenius agar mampu menggenggam kemenangan di tanganmu. Kau mengerti, bocah!?"

"Ya." jawab Sairaorg tegas.

"Dan kupikir sebentar lagi, pertempuran besar-besaran akan segera mulai. Jadi siapkan dirimu, Sairaorg-kun."

"Baiklah, Jiijii."

 **.**

 **-Lilith City, Underworld-**

Kota Lilith, kota terbesar dan merupakan ibukota pemerintahan ras Iblis di Underworld nampak tenang dan lengang. Meski begitu, hawa mencekam menjadi kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru.

Padahal kota ini sedang penuh dengan para prajurit militer, namun karena mereka sedang siaga penuh untuk perang, tak tampak adanya hiburan maupun bersenang-senang.

Jumlah pasukan militer serta persenjataan sudah bertambah hampir tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, lebih dari 90 ribu pasukan iblis memadati alun-alun Kota Lilith. Kemudian sejak perang benar-benar meletus dengan salam pembuka masing-masing dari kedua kubu, atas nama Aliansi Tiga Fraksi Injil, puluhan ribu pasukan bantuan pun berdatangan.

Hampir semua pasukan militer Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dari Grigori telah tiba di kota Lilith sejak 75 menit yang lalu. Mereka datang dengan menyebrangi jembatan teleportasi massal yang menghubungkan Kota Lilith, Grigori, dan Surga untuk memudahkan mobilisasi pasukan ketika perang benar-benar telah meletus. Ada 75 ribu pasukan malaikat jatuh termasuk didalamnya ribuan pengguna Sacred Gear alami maupun buatan.

Tentara Surga pun juga telah tiba, lebih dari 50 ribu malaikat yang dipimpin oleh para Brave Saint. Selain itu masih ada lagi ribuan tentara manusia pengikut gereja yang taat. Para Exorcise atau prajurit pengusir makhluk supranatural jahat. Crusader, pasukan infanteri yang dicirikan dengan tameng besar bergambar salib. Serta Paladin, pasukan kavaleri ksatria berkuda bersenjatakan tombak.

Di dalam istana Lucifer yang terletak di pusat Kota Lilith, para petinggi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang baru saja berkumpul kini saling bertatap muka setelah beberapa saat lalu saling berjabat tangan.

Maou berambut hijau, Ajuka Beelzebub menatap Sang Gubernur yang telah 'jatuh' lalu berganti arah pandang kepada satu-satunya malaikat berjuluk _The Archangel_.

"Azazel, aku hargai ketibaanmu dan pasukanmu yang tepat waktu dan sesuai rencana. Tapi kenapa denganmu, Michel? Kau terlambat dari jadwal."

"Bahkan pasukan malaikat yang sampai kesini hanya setengah dari yang kau janjikan."

Maou Sirzech Lucifer ikut menambahkan dengan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya dari fakta yang baru saja ia lihat.

Saat ketiganya, -Michael, Sirzech, dan Azazel- meninjau selesainya proyek kloning satu juta malaikat, mereka sempat membahas kesiapan pasukan tempur.

Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh memiliki tidak kurang 75 ribu pasukan beserta ribuan pengguna Sacred Gear alami maupun buatan. Yondai Maou dari Underworld pun telah mengumpulkan bala tentara hingga melebihi angka 90 ribu. Termasuk didalamnya puluhan Iblis _Ultimate Class_ , beratus-ratus Iblis Kelas Tinggi, serta 500 tim Evil Piece yang berasal dari golongan _Pure Blood Devil_ maupun iblis reinkarnasi berkemampuan khusus. Sedangkan Surga sudah sejak lama siap dengan 100 ribu pasukan malaikat beserta para Brave Saint.

Total lebih dari 265 ribu pasukan, adalah kekuatan tempur pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang tersusun secara nyata. Selain itu, dibelakangnya masih ada satu juta malaikat kloning sebagai kartu As kemenangan mereka.

Tapi nyatanya, jumlah malaikat yang tiba di Kota Lilith hanya sekitar angka 50 ribu. Jadi total pasukan Aliansi saat ini hanya sekitar 215 ribu.

Jika terjadi sesuatu diluar rencana, maka seluruh anggota fraksi harus tahu.

Azazel pun kini ikut menatap rekannya dahulu sebelum ia 'jatuh'.

Michael tersenyum seperti biasa, "Yah, aku harap kalian mau mengerti. Ada insiden tak terduga yang menimpa Surga."

Seraph lain, Uriel dan Raphael yang berada disana menggendikkan bahu manakala petinggi dari fraksi lain menatap mereka seakan menuntut penjelasan.

Akhirnya Gabriel buka suara.

"50 ribu tentara malaikat lainnya telah tewas, Surga pun hampir hancur dan kehilangan empat dari tujuh tingkatan lantai yang ada."

"APA!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Semuanya, selain petinggi dari surga begitu terkejut mendengar hal ini.

Bukannya apa. Sungguh, apa yang dikatakan oleh Gabriel adalah kehancuran yang sangat besar bagi Surga.

Tapi, memangnya sungguhan? Sulit dipercaya.

Berita macam apa itu!?

Perang utama yang berlokasi di Underworld bahkan baru saja dimulai, tapi satu fraksi dari Aliansi hampir musnah.

Banyak pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di kepala para petinggi iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bagaimana bisa, Surga mengalami kehancuran separah itu?

Siapa pelakunya?

Kenapa Surga tidak menghubungi Underworld dan Grigori? Seharusnya kan bisa meminta bantuan, atau paling tidak memberi khabar sejak insiden terjadi. Bukannya membawa berita yang membuat semua orang sangat terkejut.

Dan setelah Surga hampir hancur, bukannya mengurus kerusakan dan meningkatkan pengamanan tapi Fraksi Malaikat malah memindahkan semua sisa tentaranya ke Kota Lilith. Aneh kan!?

Dan...

Dan...

Dan..., aaaahh. Masih terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang secepatnya harus diberi jawaban.

Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, Lord Bael, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, dan petinggi-petinggi lainnya yang belum bersuara, sekarang benar-benar tak bisa bersuara.

Tiba-tiba Michael menunjukkan wajah tegas. Ketegasan dari seorang malaikat agung yang begitu bijaksana dan sangat disegani.

"Kejadiannya sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi sudah terjadi sehingga tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Yang penting adalah fokus terhadap perang di depan mata kita saat ini."

Mengerti hal itu, tak satupun membantah. Petinggi dari Fraksi Iblis maupun Malaikat Jatuh cukup mengerti bahwa insiden mengerikan tersebut tentu menjadi pukulan telak bagi Surga. Mereka cukup menantikan Michael atau petinggi malaikat lainnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tanpa perlu diminta.

Memecah kebuntuan, Sirzech angkat bicara.

"Zekram-dono yang kini berada paling dekat dengan musuh telah mengirimkan informasi penting."

"Informasi apa?" dahi Azazel mengernyit penasaran.

Falbium mengambil alih, "Musuh kita bukan hanya Konoha saja, tapi sebuah persekutuan militer. Tim pembuat strategi yang langsung berada dibawah komandoku kini tengah berdiskusi untuk memetakan kekuatan militer mereka agar bisa menciptakan strategi terbaik."

"Tolong lebih jelas!" pinta salah satu Four Great Seraph Surga, Raphael.

"Konoha telah membentuk persekutuan dengan banyak mitologi di dunia ini."

Michael langsung mengerti kemana arah dari informasi ini. Otaknya dengan cepat berpikir dan menyimpulkan. Dia menurunkan bahu seraya berkata, "Tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagiku sebenarnya. Dengan asumsi bahwa Konoha telah mengetahui tentang impian Aliansi, Imperium of Bible, bisa saja mereka menggunakan informasi itu sebagai landasan persekutuan. Mereka bersatu sebagai sesama kubu yang merasa terancam oleh Imperium of Bible. Dasar ikatan yang membentuk persekutuan mereka dapat dikatakan sangat kuat. Oleh karenanya, demi Imperium of Bible, mereka semua harus kita hancur leburkan tanpa ampun hingga tak bersisa, biar mereka menyerah sekalipun tetap harus dihabisi."

Bagai satu kepala, mereka semua langsung sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan Michael.

Benar!

Tepat sekali, penentang Imperium of Bible, harus dimusnahkan.

 **.**

 **-Mount Olympus-**

Puncak gunung yang sangat besar dan luas, ternyata merupakan sebuah kota yang di huni oleh puluhan ribu penduduk. Terdapat banyak bangunan megah yang terbuat dari batu dan semen dengan arsitektur khas Yunani kuno. Paling depan, terdapat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang dijadikan simbol pintu masuk ke kota tersebut. Lebar gerbangnya mencapai 1000 hasta dan tingginya seperti menara tertinggi di Bumi.

Sangat damai, pemandangannya pun begitu indah.

Itu yang seharusnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sekarang yang ada hanyalah, deskripsi yang terangkum dalam satu kata...

Kehancuran.

Tak ada lagi bangunan megah nan tinggi sebab semuanya sudah runtuh. Gerbang raksasa yang menjadi simbol pintu masuk pun telah tiada. Pemandangan yang mulanya indah, kini tampak amat sangat mengerikan.

Suara gemuruh ledakan saling bersahutan. Asap hitam dari api yang membakar di seluruh penjuru kota membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Gumpalan awan hitam dari langit tak henti-hentinya menembakkan halilintar yang terus menyambar apapun dibawahnya, kekuatan yang tercipta dari Martil Mjölnir milik Dewa Thor.

Orang yang tewas, sudah pasti ada. Tak terhitung berapa banyaknya.

Seluruh sudut kota menjadi arena perang yang luar biasa. 300 ribu lebih prajurit tak henti henti melakukan jual beli serangan.

Tidak hanya prajurit saja, ada pula beribu-ribu makhluk legendaris dan monster ganas yang ikut memeriahkan pertempuran.

Pada satu sisi, para Cyclops atau raksasa bermata satu, Minotaur, Centaur, Orthus & Cerberus yang merupakan anjing raksasa berkepala dua dan tiga, Basilisk dari jenis serpent atau ular raksasa, Hydra si naga berkepala sembilan, Griffin, Chimera, Singa Nemea, dan monster laut seaserpent berkepala enam yang bernama Scylla, serta banyak lagi nama-nama monster lainnya kini tengah mengamuk menghancurkan apa saja yang dilihatnya, atau lebih tepat dikatakan mereka sedang memuaskan nafsu bertarung dan melepas sisi liarnya pada kubu yang menyerang Olympus.

Disisi lain, juga terhimpun monster dan makhluk mitologis yang tak kalah banyak dan tak kalah ganas. Para raksasa Ogre, Troll, Frost Giant, Surt, Jotun, Werewolve saling bahu membahu melawan monster yang dijinakkan oleh Mitologi Olympus. Bahkan monster terkenal Jormundgand si Ular Dunia perlambang kejahatan, Midgardsormr salah satu Dragon King yang tinggal di kedalaman samudera, Kraken si gurita raksasa terganas, ratusan serigala raksasa Moon-garm serta para anjing ganas Garm juga ikut mengamuk dan bertarung. Mereka semua adalah monster-monster yang dibawa oleh Odin dan para dewa-dewa Asgard.

Pada beberapa titik, di udara dan di darat, jelas terlihat kerusakan yang jauh lebih parah. Itulah arena pertarungan antar dewa.

Entah sudah berapa banyak dewa yang mati, dan berapa yang masih hidup untuk terus bertarung.

Di sebuah kastil, dalam ruangan luas yang sunyi dan lengang, duduk tenang seorang dewa di atas singasananya.

Badannya besar perkasa dengan timbunan otot dimana-mana. Wajahnya tegas khas laki-laki dewasa. Rambut dan jenggotnya berwarna hitam tebal dan keriting. Setengah badannya bagian bawah seperti ekor ikan duyung. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tombak trisula, senjata sakti miliknya yang bernama Trident.

Akan tetapi, ketengannya terusik oleh kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak terduga. Namun raut muka dewa itu justru seolah merasa senang, membuktikan kalau dia sangat menantikan kedatangan tamunya ini.

Tuk.

Suara yang cukup keras terdengar akibat hentakan pangkal tongkat pada lantai. Kakek tua dengan mata sebelah kiri tertutup oleh lensa kacamata, menutupi rongga matanya yang kosong, tersenyum remeh pada sosok Sang Dewa. Hal biasa karena kakek tua ini bukan sosok sembarangan, dia juga seorang dewa.

Si kakek tua mengusap janggutnya yang berwarna putih menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Hallo, Poseidon."

"Khuuu, Pak Tua Odin. Kukira kau tidak akan sampai disini mengingat tubuhmu yang sudah lapuk karena usia."

"Tidak sopan. Kau sendiri tidak jauh lebih muda dariku, tahu. Penampilanmu itu sungguh menipu."

"Terserahku, Hahahaaaa" Poseidon, dewa yang sedang duduk di singasana, tertawa arogan.

"Tch!" Odin mendecih kesal. "Kau hanya menipu dirimu sendiri tahu! Membungkus tulang belulangmu yang sudah rapuh dengan kulit dan daging segar agar terlihat muda. Kau menjijikkan!"

"Katakan saja sesukamu, Pak Tua. Toh kita sama-sama tahu, hanya salah satu dari kita yang akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Memang."

Poseidon berdiri dari singasananya, "Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Anggap aku menerima tantangan perang darimu, tapi aku masih penasaran apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Odin?"

"Ya, memang aku ingin mencapai suatu tujuan tapi tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan. Orang barbar sepertimu mana mungkin mau mengerti. Lebih baik kau saja yang bicara. Sebutkan alasanmu, kenapa kau mau menerima tantangan perang dariku dengan rasa gembira, bukannya mencari jalan damai demi keselamatan mitologimu?"

"Bwahahaaaa. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan."

"Hm?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin sebuah peperangan, pertarungan dahsyat melawan dewa dari negri seberang, hanya untuk mencari kesenangan, itu saja."

Seperti yang sudah Odin duga, pihak Olympus yang sekarang hanyalah mitologi tak jelas apa makna keberadaan dan eksistensinya, tanpa tujuan dan tak punya alasan untuk terus hidup. Mungkin hanya sebuah keberuntungan saja, Olympus masih diakui sebagai mitologi besar hingga saat ini.

"Dasar dewa barbar." Odin mengumpat.

"Gahahaaaaa. Olympus memang terkenal dengan dewa-dewanya yang berkelakuan barbar kan? Jadi Odin, mau kita mulai pertarungannya sekarang?"

Poseidon telah mengacungkan tombak Trident miliknya ke wajah Odin.

Odin menyeringai sinis, "Memang ini yang aku tunggu dari tadi, Poseidon. Ayyooooo Gungnir, keluarkan kekuatanmu!"

Tongkat kayu milik Odin berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang memiliki permata pada bagian ujungnya. Aura mengerikan keluar dari tombak, bersinar, bersinar, bersinar makin terang kemudian...

BAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG!

 **.**

 **-Svargaloka, Nirvana-**

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran anak kelas 2 SMP dengan rambut berwarna campuran hijau dan hitam, tengah menunggangi seekor lembu.

Pemandangan itu akan tampak biasa jika saja, yaa jika saja latarnya berada di ladang.

Nyatanya pemandangan itu ada di langit. Si anak laki-laki duduk mengunggani lembu yang sedang terbang. Bahkan bukan di dunia manusia, lembu tersebut terbang di atas langit Negri Kahyangan, Svargaloga yang diperintah oleh Sri Maharaja Dewa Indra.

Ada banyak pulau melayang di atas awan, yang hampir setiap pulaunya mempunyai istana yang indah dan artistik dengan gaya khas arsitektur China kuno Era Dinasti Tang. Atap-atap bangunannya berwarna emas yang tersusun bertingkat-tingkat seperti Pagoda. Inilah tempat tinggal para dewa dan dewi Reliji Hindu-Buddha.

Si lembu terus terbang, terbang lebih rendah membawa tuannya ke suatu tempat yang terlihat ramai.

Keramaian yang sangat panas karena di sana ada dua kubu yang bersitegang.

Bertempat di lapangan luas, didepan sebuah istana megah, kedua kubu sedang dibanjiri emosi. Urat leher mereka tampak kencang akibat beradu bacot. Tak ada satu pihakpun mau yang mengalah, bahkah hanya sekedar melunak demi mengendurkan suasana. Masing-masing pihak bersikeras dengan tuntutannya.

Mereka semua, terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan, jelas bukan orang-orang sembarangan.

Jika visi dilihat dalam lingkup luas, maka dibelakang kedua kubu yang bersebrangan terdapat prajurit perang dan makhluk-makhluk supranatural serta raksasa. Garuda, Naga Basuki, Kala Rau si iblis berupa kepala saja yang katanya mampu menelan matahari sehingga timbul gerhana, ular raksasa Antaboga, monster salju Yeti, para raksasa atau Detya dan ada banyak lagi jenis monster lainnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, lebih panas dari sekarang maka perang besar akan benar-benar meletus. Civil War di internal Negeri Kahyangan, antar dewa Reliji Hindu-Buddha.

Si anak laki-laki turun makin mendekat dengan pusat kegaduhan. Dia pun menghentikan lembu yang ditungganinya, menapakkan kaki di lapangan, persis di tengah-tengah. Dia melirik ke arah kanan, menatap sosok berwajah garang dengan kulit berwarna merah dan memiliki empat lengan.

"Indra."

Lalu dia pun melirik ke sebelah kiri.

"Dan kalian semua."

Kegaduhan lenyap seketika, hilang begitu saja digantikan sunyi mencekam karena kedatangan si anak laki-laki yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tak terasa.

Sungguh, mereka baru menyadari kedatangan orang itu ketika dia telah berbicara.

Mereka semua sangat tahu, siapa identias anak laki-laki ini yang sebenarnya. Keberadaan dia disini, turun dari tempat pertapaannya di puncak Gunung Kailash ke Svargaloka, menandakan bahwa ketenangannya saat bersemedi benar-benar terusik. Mereka tahu bahwasanya, anak laki-laki didepan mereka tidak akan turun langsung jikalau tidak dalam situasi yang benar-benar gawat.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan keributan ini?"

Glekk.

Semua orang meneguk ludah kasar. Hawa intimidasi yang begitu berat mereka rasakan sampai menusuk ke dalam sumsum tulang. Bulu kuduk mereka terasa seperti rontok saking takutnya.

"Kalau kalian masih ribut, akan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan kalian semua."

Si anak laki-laki terus berkata meski dia belum mendapatkan respon. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, penuh dengan intimidasi. Membuat semua orang tidak bisa untuk tidak bertekuk lutut.

Sosok yang datang ini lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada semua yang ada di sana. Mampu membaca pikiran orang lain, bahkan memprediksikan kejadian masa depan dengan tingkat akurasi 99%, ditambah lagi power gila-gilaan yang tak terbayang akal, membuat tak seorangpun berani bertingkah polah di hadapannya kalau masih waras.

Sayangnya, ada diantara orang banyak itu yang sudah tidak waras.

Ya, ada orang yang benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Gila!

Si laki-laki berkulit merah menyeringai sombong. Dia lah pemimpin Svargaloka, Sang Svargapati Sri Maharaja Dewa Indra atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sakra.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya, Sang Hyang Batara Guru Sri Mahadewa Jagatpati Prameswara..."

Si anak laki-laki tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ada yang berani menyahut titahnya. Cukup dengan ini saja, keputusan bulat sudah ia genggam. Ia akan menghancur leburkan semuanya sampai tak bersisa.

Bersamaan dengan sinar emas yang terang berderang, si anak laki-laki yang menunggani lembu pun berubah wujud, menunjukkan bentuk aslinya pada semua orang.

Sosok laki-laki gagah berkulit biru terang. Dia memiliki mata ketiga di dahinya. Hiasan Ardha Chandra berbentuk bulan sabit terpasang di kepalanya, menghiasi rambutnya yang ikal panjang dan digelung. Ular kobra hidup menjadi kalung yang menghiasi lehernya. Mempunyai empat tangan yang memegang masing-masing satu pusaka. Lembu tunggangannya pun ikut berubah lebih besar dengan aksesoris dari emas, lembu yang diketahui bernama Nandhini.

Sosoknya terlihat begitu agung, begitu ditakuti. Salah satu tangannya memegang senjata sakti Tombak Trishula. Sosok dewa yang dikenal sebagai, _The God of Destruction_ atau dewa pelebur, salah satu dewa Trimurti dalam ajaran Hindu.

Sakra pun dengan berani melanjutkan ucapannya, "Atau lebih singkat kupanggil..., Shiva."

.

 **-Arena Perang, Gremory's Territory at Underworld-**

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh kedua kubu yang berseteru. Mulai saat ini perang tidak lagi dengan jual beli serangan kecil dan beradu kelicikan strategi. Waktunya untuk perang terbuka terang-terangan dengan kekuatan penuh. Para petinggi aliansi sudah memustuskan, mereka akan menyerang dengan kekuatan besar. Pun dari kubu Konoha dan sekutu, nampak kalau mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Maou Falbium Asmodeus, Panglima perang tertinggi Pasukan gabungan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, telah memerintahkan 150 ribu tentaranya yang terdiri dari Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis, bergerak maju menyusul resimen terdepan yang di pimpin oleh Zekram. Kini semuanya dibagi menjadi lima resimen tempur yang bergerak secara terpisah dalam lima jalur berbeda.

Tidak ada yang menggunakan jalur udara sebab musuh memiliki sistem persenjataan _Air Defense_ yang berbahaya, belum lagi serangan jarak jauh yang sulit dihentikan. Karenanya, jalur darat menjadi pilihan satu-satunya.

Falbium cukup mengerti, Konoha dan sekutunya menginginkan pertempuran diatas tanah karena lemah pada pertempuran udara. Tetapi kekurangan itu ditutupi dengan _Air Defense System_ yang sulit ditangani sehingga akan merugikan kalau tetap memaksa menggunakan jalur udara. Tak ada pilihan lain, Falbium menerima tantangan dari Konoha. Meski begitu, ia yakin sanggup memenangkan pertempuran darat.

Sisanya sekitar 50 ribu pasukan, tetap bertahan di garis paling belakang yakni di Kota Lilith bersama para petinggi.

Lima jalur dibuat sejajar, yang mana antar jalur berjarak sekitar 15 km. Setiap jalur akan dilalui oleh satu resimen berjumlah 30 ribu tentara yang mana pada setiap area kosong antar jalur tersebut akan dipagari oleh barikade 150 regu kecil berjumlah 20 personel perregu. Tujuan untuk mencegah adanya tentara musuh menembus ke wilayah belakang, apalagi sampai ke Kota Lilith.

Setiap resimen merengsek ke utara dengan kecepatan yang sama, begitupula dengan regu penjaga yang menjadi pagar. Ini membentuk barikade lurus yang menghadap ke arah Tanjung Harapan, titik Gerbang Teleportasi Konoha dan sekutunya berada.

Setelah mencapai jarak 25 km dari Tanjung Harapan, maka barikade akan dibuat melengkung lalu bergerak menuju ke satu titik tengah, Gerbang Teleportasi, dengan tujuan agar tidak ada jalan lari bagi musuh. Semakin dekat dengan titik tengah, maka barikade akan memendek sesuai perhitungan keliling lingkaran. Keuntungannya, semakin pendek barikade maka semakin tebal barikade tersebut sehingga makin sulit di tembus. Saat benar-benar terkepung, Konoha dan sekutunya dapat dengan mudah bisa dihabisi.

75 menit berlalu, pasukan yang diperintahkan Falbium telah melewati titik tengah antara Kota Lilith dengan Tanjung Harapan, artinya telah memasuki wilayah musuh.

Dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan sejak awal, kubu musuh tidak akan mungkin diam saja. Mereka pasti akan menghadang pergerakan setiap resimen yang membentuk barikade. Terdapat lima titik dalam satu garis lurus melintang yang membagi dua antara Kota Lilith dengan Tanjung Harapan.

Pada bagian paling barat, Titik A pada jalur 1, yang paling kanan sepanjang pantai berpasir putih dengan tebing curam. Telah mempertemukan resimen pertama pasukan gabungan Aliansi dengan pasukan sekutu.

Salah satu Four Great Seraph, Gabriel, bersama Maou Serafall Leviathan adalah nama yang memimpin 30 ribu personel resimen pertama pasukan Aliansi. Selain mereka, ada nama lain yakni Sandalpon dan Metatron, Shouji Okita, beberapa nama penting dari 72 Pilar Iblis.

Dihadapan mereka telah menunggu, 12 ribu pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Dewi Perang Bishamonten. Dia bersama sahabatnya, sesama 7 dewa keberuntungan Shinto Shici Fuku Jin, yakni Dewi Benzaiten atau yang lebih populer dengan nama Benten. Dibelakangnya, juga ada nama-nama terkenal seperti Shinobu sang vampir pemakan keganjilan, Arya Kamandanu si pendekar pedang terhebat pada jamannya dulu saat mengabdi pada Kerajaan Majapahit. Tenten dan Sakura juga ada disana.

Titik A, adalah arena yang didominasi oleh perempuan-perempuan berkemampuan super.

Titik B di jalur yang dilewati oleh resimen kedua pasukan Aliansi Bible, juga telah mempertemukan kedua kubu, tepat di lembah yang diapit oleh dua buah gunung. Dengan hutan cemara yang mengalir sungai besar di tengahnya.

Aliansi dipimpin oleh Baraqiel sang Wakil Gubernur II Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Dibelakangnya ada salah satu Four Great Seraph Uriel, Nero Raimondi, MacGregor Mather, Ruval Phenex, serta nama-nama lainnya.

Berada paling depan dari kubu penentang Imperium of Bible, Dewa langit Quetzalcoal dari mitologi suku asli Amerika berdiri dengan gagah. Dia bersama beberapa rekan-rekannya yang tak kalah hebat yaitu sepasang dewa petir dan angin dari Takamagahara, Raijin dan Fuujin. Wajah-wajah familiar seperti Sriegfried, Heracles, dan Jeanne dari Hero Faction juga ada. Chouji dan Yamato pun ikut di sana. Jumlah pasukan persekutuan dititik ini sekitar 15 ribu.

Titik C yang merupakan titik paling tengah yang areanya adalah hutan dengan pohon-pohon raksasa setinggi lebih dari 300 meter, dilewati oleh resimen terdepan dari Aliansi dipimpin oleh Zekram Bael. Dia bersama kedua cicitnya, pasangan kakak-adik Sairaorg Bael dan Magdaran Bael. Ramiel, Raziel, dan Raguel tiga dari sepuluh Seraphim Surga ikut dalam resimen ini. Tak ketinggalan Tamiel dari Grigori.

Sedangkan dari kubu Konoha dan sekutunya, digawangi Kapten Divisi I, Cao Cao pemilik True Longinus. Sebagai wakilnya, Rock Lee dari Konoha. Maito Gai yang tak bisa diam juga ikut, lalu Kiba dan Shino. Satu-satunya yang berperingkat dewa dalam resimen ini adalah _The God of Calamity_ atau si dewa bencana Yatogami. Jumlah serdadu dititik ini sekitar 13 ribu.

Titik D, bertempat dipinggiran sebuah danau yang dibatasi oleh padang berbatu.

Resimen keempat pasukan Aliansi Bible, dipimpin oleh orang muda dari Fraksi Iblis namun memiliki peringkat terbaik dalam hal adu kekuatan Rating Game, Diehauser Bellial Sang Juara, lengkap bersama semua peeragenya. Sang Runner-up Bedeze Abaddon juga tergabung dalam resimen ini. Peringkat 3 Roygun Belphegor. Mirana Shatarova dan Deethelm Waldsemuller, Brave Saint perwakilan dari Fraksi Surga. Sedangkan Grigori mengirimkan salah satu petingginya, Armaros.

Pada kubu berseberangan, Seras Victoria sang Super-vampire berdiri tegak tak kenal takut memimpin 13 ribu pasukan. Disisinya adalah youkai terhormat dari Kyoto, Raja Tengu. Binbougami atau Dewi Kesialanan Kofuku, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan situasi perang. Dia sesekali bersenda gurau. Temari juga ikut resimen ini.

Kemudian yang terakhir, titik E yang terletak di kawasan rawa di arena perang paling timur, juga telah mempertemukan kedua kubu yang berseteru. Bukan prajurit perang yang mendominasi, namun monster-monster ganas dan makhluk legendaris.

Penyihir Mephistopeles dan iblis reinkarnasi dari Raja Naga Tannin. Selain 30 ribu prajurit yang dibagi oleh Maou Falbium, mereka juga membawa banyak hewan-hewan besar dan buas kedalam resimen kelima pasukan aliansi yang dipimpinnya. Irina Shidou, Ace dari Michael mewakili Surga di resimen ini.

Sedangkan lawannya, juga melakukan hal yang sama yakni menambahkan monster raksasa ke dalam komposisi pasukan tempur. Salah satunya adalah Isonade, youkai berekor tiga dari Jepang. Lalu juga ada Buto Ijo dari Jawa. Selain itu masih ada banyak monster lainnya. Pemimpin kubu ini adalah, Raden Mas Bagus Sudjiwodiningrat, keturuan dari Gusti Prabu Angling Dharma. Bak jalinan takdir, dia pun kini bersama orang dekatnya meski mereka baru pertama ini bertemu, yakni Raden Mas Rajasawardhana, keturunan sekaligus titisan terakhir dari Patih Batik Madrim.

Inilah...

Peperangan panjang terbesar sepanjang jaman, bersamaan dengan kehancuran Gunung Olympus dan Svargaloka di Negeri Kahyangan, yang akan menjadi Hari Akhir untuk seluruh dunia.

 **Armageddon**

 **End of The World**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Udah update yooo, hihiii. Chapter ini banyak wordnya, puas kan?

Chapter ini dimulai dari kelanjutan bentrokan Squad Penyergap dengan pasukan Zekram Bael. Akhirnya sudah cukup jelas yaa.

Lalu juga menceritakan hal-hal lainnya dibelakang perang. Dari Kakashi hingga tujuan Zekram yang sebenarnya.

Aliansi Tiga Fraksi sudah mengetahui siapa musuh mereka, bukan hanya Konoha saja tapi sebuah persekutuan militer. Dengan begini, kekuatan kedua kubu bisa dianggap imbang, seandainya tidak memperhitungkan keberadaan 1 juta malaikat kloning.

Scene perang antara Norse-Olympus dan Civil War internal Reliji Hindu-Buddha, sudah aku katakan bahwa tidak aku munculkan detail. Nah, mungkin hanya selipan-selipan singkat seperti diatas saja. Namun adegan-adegan yang aku munculkan, tentunya adalah adegan penting untuk kemajuan alur cerita.

Pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi pun sudah berkumpul secara penuh, dan mulai melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran. Terbagi menjadi lima titik pertempuran.

Lima titik yang membagi banyak sekali nama penting dari karakter minor. Nah, yang jadi pertanyaan, kemanakah nama-nama karakter utama? Ufufuuuu, mereka untuk nanti kejutan.

Lalu khusus untuk karakter yang tergabung dalam pasukan yang dikirim oleh Penguasa Laut Selatan sendiri, aku buat seperti sebuah keluarga besar. Jadi pada ngumpul tuh karakter-karakter dari berbagai macam cerita rakyat, semacan reunian. Khususnya dari tanah Jawa meski aku sendiri asli orang Kalimantan.

Terakhir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Surga?

Ulasan Review:

At this Fanfiction, Orochimaru has death. :v

The God of Bible (tuhan ajaran Injil) di FF ini juga udah mati. Jangan dicari lagi.

Ophis & Vali Team, kemarin muncul bentar dan nanti muncul lagi kok. Hero Faction, tuh udah nongol juga. Dan manusia biasa di bumi, ga ada yang ikut dalam perang antar makhluk supranatural.

Emm, karakter lain diluar kubu yang bersitegang, mungkin ga bakal nambah lagi. Sorry.

Ilmu santet? ufuuuu. Itu masuk kategori serangan jarak jauh pak, lihat aja entar.

Tentang Kankuro, dia hadir kok di pernikahan NaruHina saat awal mula FF ini. Dia hadir bersama Gaara dan Temari, cek lagi di chap 1 gih. Persis seperti di NS Ep500. Makanya Temari juga nongol di FF ini dan udah nikah pula dengan Shikamaru. Hanya saja yang dari Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri, tidak hadir. Jadi udah pada mati semua di FF ini.

Kalau dibanding-bandingin dengan PDS IV sendiri, perang Armageddon di Underworld ini memang mirip. Aku membuatnya emang mengacu kesana. Tapi yaa itu, aku punya cara sendiri untuk membedakannya. Chapter ini buktinya kan?

Mengenai chapter 72, Serafall seperti tahu kalau untuk menjadi makhluk lima dimensi harus dengan mengumpulkan empat artefak padahal pertarungannya dengan Hinata di chapter 38 hanya mendapat informasi tentang tujuan akhir Hinata. Yaa, itu karena Serafall pintar menganalisis informasi lalu memprediksi langkah kedepannya. Lagian tentang empat artefak, Serafall tidak tahu persis kok. Baca aja lagi bagian itu di chapter 38 & 72.

Bijuu DxD yang dikumpulin Sasuke aslinya masuk Divisi 4. Kan Sasu juga di divisi itu. Satu udah keluar tuh, si Isonade ekor 3 ikut di resimen yang dipimpin titisan Angling Dharma.

Tentang sifat Hinata yang baru di FF ini? Well, itu memang bagian penting dari cerita.

Combo SasuAkemi, nantiiiiii. Mungkin. Hahaaa. Itu salah satu bagian terpenting kekuatan pasukan, ga mungkin aku keluarkan di awal.

Masalah pemetaan power tiap chara, tolong jangan diprotes. Aku buat selogic mungkin menurutku dan tentu saja menyesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.

NaruHina dan Sasu sangat kelihatan power up nya, tapi Sakura mana? Adaaaa kok, sabar.

Yep, tema tentang konspirasi jahat skala global macam proyek New World Order memang selalu menarik untuk dibahas. Banyak cerita baik film, buku, maupun animanga yang mengupasnya lebih dalam dengan bumbu imajinasi disana sini, termasuk FF ini juga.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Selasa, 30 Mei 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _Inilah..._

 _Peperangan panjang terbesar sepanjang jaman, bersamaan dengan kehancuran Gunung Olympus dan Svargaloka di Negeri Kahyangan, yang akan menjadi Hari akhir untuk seluruh dunia._

 _Armageddon_

 _End of The World_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **Chapter 77. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 1.**

 **.**

 **-Beberapa saat sebelumnya. Markas Pusat Pasukan Persekutuan, Ruang Kendali-**

Ada sebuah meja lengkung yang menghadap pada satu titik tengah. Titik tengah berupa lantai berbentuk lingkaran dengan aksen-aksen unik pada tepiannya. Hologram 3D yang menampilkan visualisasi miniatur berbagai tempat dan keadaan tampak melayang di atas lantai tersebut.

Disana, cukup banyak orang berkumpul. Sebagian duduk di balik meja, sebagian lagi bediri di sekitarnya dengan tugas masing-masing. Keberadaan mereka disini, bukan terjung langsung ke arena perang, tentu dengan suatu sebab seperti... mereka lah yang mengatur formasi dan strategi berdasarkan informasi terfaktual dan situasi yang sedang terjadi di tengah peperangan.

"Bagian pertama, sukses besar."

Ino menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian melepaskan helm berdesain futuristik yang ia kenakan, lalu mencabut beberapa kabel yang tersambung pada bagian belakang lehernya serta peralatan sensorik pendeteksi kondisi vital tubuh yang menempel pada punggung tangan. Wanita berponi sebelah itu pun bangkit dari kursi khusus yang dia duduki dan melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh.

Perangkat tersebut adalah peralatan canggih ciptaan peneliti Amerika yang mampu mensinkronkan pikiran manusia dengan dunia digital. Yang terdapat didalam markas ini adalah servernya, sementara di luar sana ada beribu-ribu komunikator portable yang terhubung ke server.

Ino adalah orang yang terpilih menggunakan alat tersebut berkat kelihaiannya dalam menggunakan teknik pikiran dan menjalankan arus pertukaran informasi. Dengan alat ini, dia menjadi penghubung setiap kepala pasukan perang, ia bisa mengirim maupun menerima informasi dalam jumlah besar dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu mengolahnya dengan bantuan program AI (kecerdasan buatan) yang tertanam dalam alat tersebut sehingga diperoleh data penting dalam urutan prioritas. Jika dahulu Inoichi, ayahnya ino, sampai mimisan untuk menyampaikan pesan pada ribuan pasukan Aliansi Shinobi, maka sekarang Ino mampu mengirimkan pesan yang sama pada ratusan ribu orang tanpa perlu merasakan sakit.

"Bagus. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Ino."

"Iya, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru juga merilekskan badan karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga tegang. Mereka baru saja melewati bagian pertama dari peperangan dengan dirinya lah pusat pengatur formasi dan strategi atas ratusan ribu pasukan.

Bagian pertama yang mana mereka sukses besar mengatasi serbuan batalion pemburu dan operasi pengeboman musuh, tidak lain adalah karena peran besar yang dipikul Shikamarudan Ino dari ruang kendali markas pusat ini. Menanggapi usulan Letnan Kankuro, dengan tanggap dia mengatur squad khusus untuk memasang perangkap. Selain itu, mereka juga lah yang mengatur formasi peletakan monster-monster hitam yang diciptakan dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear Longinus Annihilation Maker oleh Leonardo sebagai _Air Defense System_. Berkat sistem pertahanan inilah, keunggulan musuh dalam pertempuran udara bisa dimatikan.

Shikamaru mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, "Berapa jumlah korban yang tewas?"

"Kita masih sedikit, hanya 4 squad penyergap saja."

"Biar sedikit tapi satu nyawa itu sangat berharga."

"Aku tahu, mereka diringkus oleh regu pemburu musuh tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa. Beruntung squad yang dipimpin Kankuro berhasil kembali ke formasi dengan selamat. Berkat dia juga, musuh telah kehilangan hampir 7 ribu pasukan sebagai pembalasan. Bukankah itu pencapaian yang luar biasa?"

"Yaaah, tetap saja kan? Hhhhhhhh, ini merepotkan." Shikamaru lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Tewasnya korban sudah jadi resiko perang, ia tahu itu. "Bagaimana status pasukan saat ini?"

"Tadi unit pelacak mengirimiku laporan hasil pemindaian sistem radar markas pusat. Tentara musuh sudah mulai bergerak, tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga mereka bertemu dengan setiap resimen tempur pasukan kita."

"Souka! Perintahkan unit pelacak agar tetap mengawasi radar, lakukan pemindaian secara kontinyu. Kalau bisa pemindaiannya lebih spesifik beradasarkan level kekuatan untuk menemukan orang-orang kuat diantara mereka. Ini penting bagi kita agar bisa menentukan komposisi pasukan yang tepat."

"Dimengerti."

"Teruskan tugasmu di sini, Ino. Laporkan terus semua kejadian penting setiap lima menit. Aku akan mendiskusikan dahulu semua informasi ini dengan anggota timku, membuat strategi terbaik lalu meminta ketetapan pada Dewan Perang."

"Yaps, selamat bekerja."

Shikamaru berdiri lalu beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Ino, kembali berkutat dengan perangkat yang mengatur arus informasi untuk seluruh pasukan.

.

 **-Sekarang, Arena Perang-**

Pantai berpasir putih yang indah ini merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk piknik, seharusnya. Nyatanya sekarang kawasan ini tidak ditujukan untuk hal tersebut. Alih-alih sekedar mencari hiburan, tempat malah dipadati oleh puluhan ribu prajurit dari dua kubu yang berseteru.

Sebelah utara adalah kubu shinobi Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya yang berada di bawah pimpinan Dewi Perang Bishamonten. Dengan baju zirah lengkap dia duduk menunggangi seekor singa ganas, membelakangi sekitar 12 ribu prajurit. Lalu pada sisi yang berseberangan berdiri sejajar sepasang rival ajang kecantikan dunia supranatural, yakni Gabriel dan Serafall yang juga dengan pakaian tempur lengkap. Mereka adalah dua perempuan yang menduduki tampuk tertinggi kepemimpinan fraksi masing-masing. Kini mereka bekerja sama memimpin 30 ribu tentara malaikat dan iblis demi memenangkan perang untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible.

Belum ada suara gemuruh genderang perang yang terdengar, bahkan belum ada gerakan dari kedua kubu sebab perintah menyerang belum keluar dari pemimpin masing-masing.

Ada aturan dan kebiasaan tidak tertulis dalam sebuah peperangan. Meski tidak ada hukum yang mengikat, tapi untuk kebanggaan dan harga diri maka aturan ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Gabriel dan Serafall melangkahkan kaki ke tengah-tengah arena setelah meninggalkan aba-aba kepada pasukan di belakangnya untuk diam dan menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya. Bishamon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Singa yang dia tunggangi berjalan perlahan ke tengah menyambut sepasang Malaikat dan Iblis betina yang telah lebih dulu kesana.

"Yahhooo, aku Maou Serafall Leviathan. Salam kenal."

Perempuan berbadan agak cebol namun seksi ini memperkenalkan diri dengan santai, berusaha agar tensi tidak meledak. Meski sebenarnya cara dia berkenalan sangat tidak tepat jika digunakan saat hendak memulai perang

"Hm!"

Namun yang Serafall dapat hanyalah tatapan tajam yang amat menusuk.

Gabriel membungkuk untuk mengenalkan diri ala budaya Jepang, "Aku adalah salah satu dari empat Seraph Surga, namaku Gabriel. Ini pertama kalinya kita berjumpa, 'kan?"

"Khuh, kau punya nyali juga padahal Dewa-mu sudah tiada!" Bishamon membalas sarkastik.

"Ayah selalu bersama kami."

"Hah! Omong kosong! Kalau The God of Bible masih ada, aku yakin peperangan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kalian lah yang merusak namanya."

Serafall tidak menjawab, lagipula sebagai iblis dirinya tidak tunduk kepada tuhan dalam Injil tersebut. Namun bagi Gabriel, "Kami melakukan ini adalah demi menyiarkan ajaran Ayah pada seluruh umat manusia. Untuk mewujdukan sistem teokrasi ummat manusia dimana semua sendiri kehidupan harus didasarkan ajaran Injil."

"Dengan merenggut hak asasi dan kebebasan beragama huh? Apa hal itu tertuang dalam Kitab Suci kalian?"

Gabriel terpaksa bungkam. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya sendiri pun masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya untuk apa semua ini? Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang telah diputuskan oleh kakaknya, Michael. Berbeda dengan Serafall yang jelas sekali terlihat acuh. Ia berada disini hanya karena adiknya. Kalau bukan karena itu, tentu dia akan mengikuti keputusannya sendiri.

"Aahhh! Lupakan tentang ideologi kalian." bentak Bishamon. "Itu tidak penting! Kalau kalian menginginkan semua itu, maka kalian harus melangkahi mayat kami dahulu. Kami adalah orang-orang yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan serta hak untuk hidup merdeka lepas dari paksaan siapapun. Pada akhirnya, semua ini memang harus diselesaikan dalam perang karena kalian sendiri lah yang menginginkannya."

Gabriel dan Serafall mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pada Sang Dewi Perang Bishamonten. Sudah jelas bagi mereka, tak ada istilah takut sebab kekuatan mereka bertiga berada pada level yang sama.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain." ucap Serafall.

"Aku punya usul."

"Hm?" Bishamon mengernyit penasaran.

Gabriel menjelaskan, "Seperti pada perang yang sering terjadi pada umat manusia di bumi, bagaimana kalau sebelum benar-benar memulainya, kita melakukan adu tanding prajurit terbaik. Dua dari kalian melawan dua dari kami."

"Hooo00, usul yang bagus."

Bishamon menunjukkan wajah tertarik. Dia adalah Dewi Perang, tentu ia setuju sebab inilah yang namanya seni dalam berperang. Kalau hanya ada kebrutalan, itu bukan perang namanya. Kebrutalan sejatinya adalah sifat makhluk rendahan, contohnya binatang. Sebagai makhluk supranatural yang diberkahi akal lebih tinggi daripada manusia tentu mereka tidak akan melakukan hal rendahan macam itu.

Serafall berkata dengan nada yang kini lebih serius, "Sudah diputuskan. 10 menit dari sekarang prajurit terbaik kita akan beradu di titik ini."

Perbincangan mereka pun bubar. Negosiasi untuk gencatan senjata memang tidak dicari sedari awal, perang pastinya akan tetap terjadi.

Adu tanding bukanlah sebatas pertarungan biasa antar prajurit. Hasil seperti apapun pastinya akan berdampak pada mental seluruh pasukan kedua kubu.

Bishamon kembali pada pasukannya lalu mengumumkan sebuah penawaran, ia tidak ingin menunjuk seseorang sekehendak hatinya.

"Biarkan aku yang maju!"

Mendengar respon cepat itu, yang langsung saja ia dengar bergitu selesai menyampaikan pengumuman, membuat hati Dewi Bishamon senang dengan keberanian pasukannya. Tapi...

"Siapa kau?"

Bishamon langsung mengenali bahwa yang menawarkan diri adalah manusia, seorang gadis pula. Gadis berbadan ramping dengan surai unik berwarna merah muda bak kelopak bunga Sakura.

Hei, ini serius?

Bishamon bertanya-tanya, kemampuan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu hingga tak takut melawan makhluk supranatural?

"Namaku Sakura Haruno."

Oh, namanya sesuai dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kau shinobi dari Konoha?"

"Benar. Aku juga adalah murid dari dua orang guru, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi dan mantan Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju."

"Baiklah, kau boleh maju!" putus Bishamon cepat.

Meski belum lama kenal, tapi Bishamon sudah tahu cukup banyak bagaimana prestasi Hatake Kakashi. Bahkan kalau ia tidak salah ingat, gadis muda bernama Sakura ini setara dengan Tsunade Senju dalam hal kekuatan walau ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan pukulannya. Jadi, Bishamon cukup yakin dengan keputusan ini.

"Siapa lagi yang satunya?" tanya Bishamon. Aturan adu tanding adalah dua lawan dua, jadi ia perlu satu orang lagi.

"Aku."

Kali ini seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian khas bangsawan yang melangkah maju dan menawarkan diri.

"Sebagai laki-laki, aku tidak ingin harga diriku tercoreng karena berlindung di belakang perempuan."

Pendirian yang sangat kuat dan tegas, Bishamon tidak punya argumen untuk membantah. Meski resimen tempur pasukan persekutuan di titik ini didominasi oleh perempuan-perempuan berkemampuan super, tapi tidak serta merta menenggelamkan kodrat laki-laki sebagai prajurit sejati.

"Kau, Arya Kamandanu kan?"

"Ya. Aku adalah pendekat pedang terhebat dari Tanah Jawa."

Sudah diputuskan. Dua prajurit terpilih pun kini telah berada di arena tanding, tepat di tengah-tengah kedua kubu. Pada kubu lawan, yang maju juga sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Yang satu adalah Souji Okita, peerage Maou Sirzech Lucifer yang mengkonsumsi bidak Knight. Dia adalah pemimpin Shinsengumi, juga menyandang predikat sebagai samurai terhebat di Jepang pada masanya.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, langsung diketahui kalau dia berasal dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Terlihat jelas dari sayapnya yang berwarna hitam seperti sayap gagak. Ada delapan sayap, jumlah yang menandakan bahwa dia tergolong Malaikat Jatuh peringkat atas.

.

Arena perang beralih ke titik lainnya, hutan lebat yang di dominasi oleh pohon-pohon raksasa setinggi lebih dari 100 meter. Puluhan ribu pasukan telah memadati seisi hutan.

Arena ini adalah titik pertempuran milik Zekram Bael bersama cicit-cicitnya. Pada kubu lawan, pemuda dengan bermata sipit dengan wajah khas mandarin menjadi pemimpinnya, Cao Cao si pemegang Tombak Suci pembantai tuhan, The True Longinus.

Berbeda dengan titik yang didominasi para perempuan super, di hutan ini jalannya peperangan berlangsung dengan cara yang sangat berbeda.

Masing-masing kubu mengambil posisi terpisah yang terpaut jarak sejauh kurang lebih 10 kilometer untuk mendirikan kamp. Mereka mengirimkan kurir masing-masing untuk menyampaikan pesan, hingga pada akhirnya diperoleh lah sebuah keputusan.

Zekram dan Cao Cao sepakat membagi perang kedalam tiga sesi. Pada setiap sesi, masing-masing kubu mengirimkan sejumlah pasukan untuk diadu pada titik tengah, terserah berapapun jumlahnya dan apapun strateginya. Cara berperang seperti ini lumrah dipakai di seluruh dunia. Tujuannya untuk mempelajari karakteristik pasukan tempur lawan sehingga mampu membuat strategi terbaik. Jadi kemenangan tidak ditentukan pada jumlah sesi yang berhasil dimenangkan, tapi tergantung pada sesi terakhir. Sesi pertama untuk mempelajari lawan, sesi kedua untuk merevisi apa yang kurang atau salah, dan sesi terakhir adalah penentu karena dapat dipastikan kedua kubu akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Kenapa jalannya perang bisa sangat berbeda seperti ini?, yaa karena tergantung siapa yang memimpin masing-masing resimen. Di seberang sana ada Zekram, sedangkan di sebelah sini ada Cao Cao. Dua karakter yang poluler karena kejeniusannya, yang satu sudah tua dan memiliki banyak pengalaman sedangkan satunya lagi pemuda yang belum lama memulai debut namun dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan baru yang faktual.

Di dalam tenda barak resimen tempur pasukan persekutuan, Cao Cao masih bisa bersantai meminum teh.

"Jadi Kapten, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

Cao Cao menatap sebentar ke arah pemuda berpakaian serba hijau dengan rambut model mangkok yang baru saja bertanya kepadanya. Acuh tak acuh, ia lanjut menyesap teh hangat. Beberapa saat kemudia dia meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Resimen kita ini memiliki 13 ribu prajurit. Kupikir 900 orang saja cukup untuk sesi pertama."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu sedikit?"

"Hhhhhh..." Cao Cao sedikit menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Kenapa ia sampai diberikan wakil kapten yang IQ-nya rendah? Harusnya kan sebagai orang jenius, ia didampingi oleh orang jenius pula.

Terpaksa dengan sabar Cao Cao menjelaskan.

"Itu sudah banyak tahu!"

"Kok bisa? Menurut informasi yang kudengar, resimen musuh jumlahnya sampai 30 ribu. Kalau mereka mengirim 5000 ribu saja, bisa habis pasukan kita yang hanya 900 orang itu."

"Begini Lee, sesi pertama ini tidak bertujuan untuk mencari kemenangan. Malah jika mengirim terlalu banyak pasukan, semakin banyak pula karakteristik pasukan tempur kita yang dapat dipelajari oleh musuh. Lagipula, aku yakin musuh tidak akan mengirim pasukan sampai 5000. Kau paham?"

"Tidak."

"Gh!" Cao Cao langsung gusar.

Pukkk.

Seseorang pria paruh baya datang dan menepuk pelan pundak Lee, ia nampak duduk santai di kursi rodanya.

"Guy-sensei?" ucap Lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bayangkan lah Lee! Di dalam sebuah kotak tertutup terdapat 100 mainan bebek-bebekan dari bermacam-macam warna. Kau ingin tahu bebek mainan berwarna apa yang paling banyak didalam kotak itu. Agar bisa menebak, kau boleh mengambil sampel beberapa bebek dari dalam kotak. Menurutmu, lebih baik mengambil 1 bebek atau 1o bebek agar tebakanmu akurat?"

"10."

"Nah, sekarang paham?"

"Ooooooooowwwhh!, begitu rupanya. Terima kasih, sekarang aku sudah paham, Guy-sensei."

Cao Cao menepuk jidatnya. Orang berkebutuhan khusus ternyata hanya bisa diajari oleh guru yang khusus pula.

"Hei hei heeiii, bisakan kalian berdua diam? Aku sudah menentukan susunan pasukan yang maju pertama kali, dan pemimpinnya adalah kau, Rock Lee."

"Hah? Aku?" Lee terkejut, ia masih tidak percaya dirinya diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini.

"Iya, kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya!"

"Serius?"

Cao Cao mengangguk.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

Sungguh, ingin sekali Cao Cao menusukkan tombaknya ke jantung makhluk hijau di depannya ini.

"Lee." Guy lagi-lagi menepuk pundak muridnya.

"Iya, sensei?"

"Aku senang, kau sudah dewasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau kau berhasil memimpin 900 pasukan, maka kau sudah membuktikan kalau dirimu sudah dewasa dan dirimu sudah boleh menikah."

"Whoooooaaa. Baiklah Sensei, dengan semangat masa muda membara aku pasti akan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku sudah dewasa dan akan segera menikah."

"Bagus, itu baru muridku." ucap Guy sembari memberi jempol ke atas untuk muridnya.

"Sensei."

"Lee."

"Sensei."

"Lee."

"Sensei."

"Lee..."

Dan pasangan guru murid itu saling mengucapkan nama dengan perasan penuh haru suka cita dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Cao Cao?

Dia sedang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di meja. Ia biasanya selalu dikelilingi orang pintar, tapi baru kali ini ditemani orang idiot.

Untuk perang ini, sebenarnya Cao Cao tidak terlalu peduli. Hanya saja, karena sekarang ia dan organisasi New Hero Faction bernaung di Konoha, jadi terpaksa ia ikut. Tidak terpaksa juga karena ia sendiri suka bertarung dan menjajal batas tertinggi kemampuannya. Bisa dianggap pula ini sebagai bagian dari balas jasanya untuk Sasuke yang memperlihatkan padanya impian baru, yaitu ingin melihat akhir dari perseteruan ini, akhir yang akan membawa semua makhluk hidup ke penghujung jaman.

Kalau tentang pengangkatannya sebagai Kapten Divisi 1, itu hanya penunjukan sepihak oleh atasan, Cao Cao hanya mengiyakan saja.

Meskipun tanpa ada niat, Cao Cao tetap tidak ingin kalah dalam perang akbar ini. Ia pasti akan menggunakan segenap kejeniusan dan kemampuannya. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya kalau pemenang Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat satu sampai kalah?

Kembali ke situasi serius,

Cao Cao berdiri dari kursinya, "Lee, sekarang sudah saatnya. Kau dan pasukanmu, berangkatlah sekarang."

"Ayeee, Kapten!" ucap Lee dengan posisi hormat.

Sepeninggal Lee dan Guy, ruangan tenda pun jadi hening.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari sofa di pojokan.

"Hoooooaaaaaahhmm!" seseorang baru saja bangun tidur. Badannya menggeliat sebentar, dengan mata tertutup ia berucap. "Hei, bangunkan aku hanya kalau aku dibutuhkan, mengerti. Aku masih ingin tidur."

Orang itupun terlelap kembali.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Yatogami sang Dewa Bencana."

.

 **-Markas Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible, Ruang Rapat-**

"Hei Kakashi-san, apa tidak masalah kalau kita tetap berada di sini?"

"Bukannya sudah diputuskan, Yasaka-himesama? Kita harus tetap berada disini."

"Tapi kan, musuh yang kita hadapi sangat kuat. Aku tidak meragukan pemimpin dari setiap regu, tapi jumlah pasukan kita pada semua titik kurang dari setengah jumlah pasukan musuh."

Ada lima titik pertemuan, sebutlah titik A, B, C, D, dan E. Setiap resimen pada titik-titik itu kini telah bertemu dengan pasukan musuh. Tokoh-tokoh yang memimpin mereka mungkin sudah tak diragukan kepiawaiannya. Tapi pada setiap titik tersebut, resimen pasukan sekutu hanya berkisar angka 12-15 ribu personel sedangkan pasukan musuh terbagi rata masing-masing 30 ribu tentara yang terdiri dari iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kita selain maju kesana." tambah Yasaka lagi.

"Maaf menyela, Yasaka-himesama." Shikamaru yang juga berada di ruang rapat markas pusat terpaksa ikut bicara. Ia tidak ingin kekhawatiran di hati salah satu anggota Dewan Perang mengakibatkan munculnya tindakan gegabah dan terjadi hal buruk nantinya.

"Hm?"

"Yasaka-himesama, anda dan petinggi-petinggi yang berada disini adalah orang terpilih sebagai Dewan Perang Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible. Kalian harus tetap di tempat yang aman untuk memutuskan segala sesuatu sampai perang selesai. Cukup Komandan Gaara dan para Kapten saja yang beraksi di medan perang. Percayalah pada mereka."

Ada Tsunade juga di sana, Dewi Amaterasu, Dewa Kinich Ahau, serta Lord Tepes dan Ratu Carmilla. Memang jika semuanya terjun ke arena perang pasti akan menambah kekuatan tempur pasukan, tapi ini bukan lah tugas Dewan Perang.

Dewi Amaterasu masih menunjukkan raut wajah kurang yakin, "Seandainya seluruh pasukan kita bergerak maju, pasti kedua kubu akan seimbang."

Shikamaru langsung menyahut, "Itu benar tapi hanya seandainya. Kita tidak bisa mengubah sistem _rolling_ yang sudah ditetapkan. 65 ribu pasukan sudah bertemu dengan tentara musuh, lalu 60 ribu sisanya tetap di dimensi buatan ini menunggu waktu pertukaran. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan terbesar bahwa jalannya perang akan berlangsung lama, sehingga perlu pembagian tugas yang tepat agar kondisi pasukan tetap prima selama perang. Ini lebih baik daripada mengerahkan semua prajurit namun kehabisan stamina pada sesi akhir perang, itu tentu sangat berbahaya."

"Iya yaaa, aku tahu." celetuk Amaterasu. Dewi yang berpenampilan seperti wanita paruh baya tanpa keriput satupun ini nampak sedikit kesal. Ia mengerti hal itu, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar juga kan?

"Sudah lah, kurasa kita tak perlu meributkan ini." pinta Kakashi. "Kita semua yang ada disini nanti juga akan ikut bertempur."

Semua orang mendelik pada Kakashi, terutama Shikamaru dengan kening berkerut seakan menuntut kejelasan.

"Ya, jika situasinya jadi sangat buruk dan memang benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan kita. Karena apa?... Karena kita tidak akan pernah mengambil keputusan menyerah. " tukas Kakashi.

Pernyataan Kakashi tak bisa di debat. Mereka semua yang disini, berjuang dan bertempur dengan niat mati. Hanya ada dua pilihan, merdeka atau mati, menang atau mempertahankan harga diri meski jasad bekalang tanah.

Lupakan hal sentimentil tadi, masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dibahas.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang lalu mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Gelombang perang tak ubahnya seperti awan di langit. Terus menerus berubah setiap detik. Mengawasi perubahan itu serta memprediksikan berbagai kemungkinan, adalah tugasku dan Ino."

Dia meletakkan sebuah benda kecil seperti permata di lantai. Saat dia sentuh ujung atasnya, muncullah hologram tiga dimensi. Hologram tersebut berupa penampakan wilayah beserta bentang alamnya dengan sangat detail.

"Lihat peta medan perang ini."

Semua orang di sana memperhatikan hologram yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

"Pertama, kita verifikasi dahulu status setiap resimen tempur. Pada garis terdepan, regu penyergap yang dipimpin Letnan Kankuro telah berhasil menjalankan taktik jebakan untuk menghabisi satu batalion pemburu pasukan musuh. Regu itu pun mundur kembali ke belakang karena seperti rencana awal yang dikatakan oleh Komandan Gaara, kita tidak akan menyerbu sampai ke Kota Lilith. Alasannya sudah jelas, karena kota itu tidak menguntungkan bagi kita sebagai arena perang. Akan lebih baik musuh yang masuk ke wilayah kita yang lebih menguntungkan sehingga mudah dihabisi."

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Korps tempur utama yang turun ke medan perang pada sesi awal ini sengaja dibagi menjadi lima resimen yang bergerak pada lima jalur berbeda. Timku telah memperkirakan bahwa musuh akan bergerak lewat jalur darat, mereka tidak akan gegabah menggunakan jalur udara lagi setelah gertakan _Air Defense System_ kita yang menewaskan 6500 pasukan mereka. Kelima jalur tersebut dipilih berdasarkan rute yang paling mungkin diambil musuh dengan memperhitungkan kondisi bentang alam dari Kota Lilith hingga Tanjung Harapan tempat gerbang teleportasi kita berada. Akhirnya sesuai perkiraan, sekarang setiap resimen tempur kita telah berada pada titik-titik itu dan sudah bertemu dengan tentara musuh. Titik A dan C memulai peperangan lebih dahulu daripada titik lain."

"Hmm..." Lord Tepes mengacungkan tangan, "Dari posisiku duduk ini, kulihat hologram yang kau buat menunjukkan kelima titik itu dalam posisi segaris."

Petinggi-petinggi lainnya pun coba melihat lebih teliti, dan mereka melihat hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Lord Tepes.

"Aaah, anda menyadarinya Yang Mulia Lord Tepes?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. "Sebenarnya ini bukan kebetulan. Aku meyakini, musuh ingin perlahan membuat seluruh pasukan kita berkumpul agar terkepung. Formasi pasukan seperti ini sebenarnya jarang digunakan dalam perang yang pernah aku tahu karena memerlukan sumber daya besar, logistik yang terjamin, ketahan fisik pasukan yang tinggi serta jumlah personelnya yang banyak. Tapi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi memiliki pasukan dengan semua kriteria itu, sehingga mereka yakin menggunakan formasi ini. Untuk pasukan kita sendiri, akan jadi masalah besar karena sangat sulit menembusnya."

Barikade pasukan Aliansi menutup total semua celah dan jalan bagi pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya untuk bergerak maju. Selain pada lima jalur darat yang dilewati oleh resimen tempur utama musuh, antara satu jalur dengan jalur lainnya juga disebar regu-regu kecil sehingga membentuk pagar berjalan untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun pasukan Konoha yang berhasil lewat. Dengan begini, pasukan Aliansi Injil dapat berfokus bertempur menghadapi musuh yang ada di depan saja, sebab dengan pagar itu tidak mungkin ada serangan dari arah belakang.

Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Formasi pasukan musuh, mengakibatkan setiap resimen tempur kita hanya mampu bertahan dalam posisi masing-masing. Kemungkinan terburuk, jika pasukan kita kewalahan maka kita terpaksa mundur. Hal ini bisa dimanfaatkan musuh untuk bergerak maju, dan pada akhirnya kita akan benar-benar terkepung. Apabila itu terjadi, kita akan tamat."

Dewa Kinich Ahau yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "Kau sudah punya taktik untuk mengatasi strategi musuh kan, wahai anak muda?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah melakukan analisis dan menyederhanakan pergerakan musuh, inti dari formasi itu adalah kecepatan gerakan yang sama dan simultan antar setiap resimen. Perkiraanku, jika pasukan Aliansi yang berada di titik A berhasil menekan pasukan kita dan maju 1 kilometer mendekati Tanjung Harapan, maka titik B, C, D, dan E juga akan maju sejauh 1 kilometer, bergitupula dengan pagar barikade regu-regu kecil yang mengubungkan setiap titik. Tujuannya agar formasi mereka tidak putus sehingga pengepungan terhadap pasukan kita akan benar-benar tercapai. Tadi sudah kusebutkan, kalau musuh terus bergerak maju, tentu kita akan terkepung."

"Hm, lalu?" guman Ratu Carmilla.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan kalau inti formasi lawan terletak pada kesamaaan kecepatan pergerakannya, tapi sebenarnya di situ pula lah kelemahannya."

"Katakan lebih terperinci, Shikamaru!" perintah Tsunade.

"Lihat titik-titik pertempuran ini." Shikamaru menunjuk titik-titik yang bertanda bulat merah pada Hologram dan diberi penomoran huruf. "Ada Titik A yang berada di pinggir pantai di arena perang sebelah barat, menuju ke timur titik B, terus C, D, dan E di wilayah rawa. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, titik A dan C sudah memulai pertempuran lebih dulu. Titik lainnya mungkin masih dalam status siaga, menunggu resimen musuh membuat aba-aba perintah menyerang baru pasukan kita akan melakukan perlawanan. Kemu-..."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti bicara, dia menekan alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. Diam sebentar dengan raut muka serius. "Hm, terima kasih Ino." ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian pada seseorang di seberang sambungan.

Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maaf, kuralat untuk yang tadi. Tampaknya di titik E pertempuran juga telah pecah. Mantan Raja Naga Tanin sedang mengamuk dan membantai monster-monster dari pasukan kita."

"Appaaaa! Bukankah itu gawat?" seru Yasaka.

"Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Yasaka-himesama. Kejadian ini sudah diprediksi dan kita telah mempersiapkan rencana khusus untuk menangani Raja Naga itu. Komandan Gaara telah mengirimkan bantuannya ke sana."

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Bagaimana strategimu untuk menghadapi formasi musuh, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Yasaka setelah dirinya tenang kembali.

"Hm, aaaaa..." Shikamaru nampak kebingungan, "Maaf, sampai mana tadi?" lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Hhhhhh..." semua orang mendesah berjamaah. Orangnya pintar tapi pelupa.

"Aaaah iya," nampaknya Shikamaru sudah ingat. "Satu-satunya cara agar kita tidak sampai terkepung adalah dengan merusak formasi musuh."

"Caranya? Bukankan tadi kau mengatakan kalau formasi barikade musuh sangat solid?" ungkap Dewi Amaterasu.

"Memang, dan melakukannya mungkin benar-benar sulit."

"Tak perlu bertele-tele."

"Maafkan saya," Shikamaru membungkuk sebentar lalu bangkit lagi. "Lihat ke peta lagi! Kelima titik ini, A, B, C, D, dan E membagi pasukan kita dan pasukan musuh secara merata. Yah, meski pada awalnya pasukan yang kita bagi kedalam lima resimen itu masih timpang karena hanya pembagian sementara, tapi dengan cepat kekosongan itu diisi oleh pasukan dari Divisi Ketiga Unit Pertempuran Jarak Menengah Lanjutan dan Divisi Kelima Unit Pertempuran Khusus yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Seras Victoria dan Kapten Sudjiwodhiningrat. Kedua kapten itupun juga mengambil alih pimpinan resimen, Kapten Seras di titik D dan kapten Sudjiwodhiningrat di titik E."

"Mendengar penjelasanmu, nampaknya kita telah membagi pasukan secara merata." ucap Yasaka.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari merilekskan lehernya. Semuanya cukup paham, Shikamaru menyandang beban yang cukup berat saat ini.

"Berbahaya jika kita berpikir seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu perubahan seperti apa yang mengiring jalannya peperangan."

"Hm, oke!"

"Sekarang, dimulai dari sini. Perhatikan kelima titik ini. Titik A, C, dan E sudah memulai peperangan lebih dahulu. Fokus dahulu pada titik A dan B yang berada di sebelah barat. Aku berencana memindahkan separuh jumlah pasukan dari resimen tempur di titik B ke titik A."

"Shikamaru, apa kau bermaksud mengurus titik A lebih dahulu sama seperti strategi Ayahmu saat perang dunia shinobi dua setengah tahun lalu."

"Tidak. Strategi ini cukup berbeda, Tsunade-sama."

"...?"

"Ini bukan tentang mendahulukan mengurus mana yang lebih dahulu karena taktik ini dibuat untuk keseluruhan. Pada point ini, aku ingin membengkokkan formasi sabuk barikade pagar berjalan pada bagian ujung."

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Kakashi karena sempat hening sejenak akibat para anggota Dewan Perang masih kurang percaya dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Jika kita melawan formasi musuh ini dengan kekuatan merata pada setiap titik, hanya akan membuat barikade sejajar musuh lebih mudah bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang sama, hal yang paling tidak kita inginkan pun akan terjadi. Tapi bagaimaka jika mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan tempur kita pada titik yang paling ujung?"

"..."

"..."

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Cukup dengan menahan titik A saja, maka barikade musuh disepanjang titik B, C, D, dan E tidak akan bergerak maju ke arah kita."

Itu sudah jelas, Pasukan Aliansi Injil ingin bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang sama menuju Tanjung Harapan. Namun jika satu titik tertahan, maka titik lainnya tidak akan maju dan pasti akan menunggu.

"Namun strategi ini hanyalah kamuflase."

"Huh? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi menuntut kejelasan.

"Asumsikan kalau musuh telah membaca strategi yang kukatakan tadi, sebab itu hanya sebatas strategi tandingan biasa. Tak perlu kejeniusan untuk memikirkan itu. Jadi kita harus melakukan hal yang tidak biasa agar bisa menang."

"Katakan, apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

"Perpindahan setengah resimen pasukan dari B ke A tidak akan benar-benar dilakukan. Begini, pasukan dititik B tetap di bagi dua. Setengahnya bergerak menuju titik A sedangkan setengahnya lagi bergerak mundur seolah menyerah. Titik A tetap dengan komposisi resimen yang dibawa oleh Kapten Dewi Bishamonten, tapi mereka akan bertarung lebih frontal dan beringas seolah mereka mendapat tambahan kekuatan dari titik B. Mereka juga akan berusaha memukul mundur musuh sekuat tenaga. Jika berhasil, maka barikade pasukan Aliansi antara titik A dan B tidak akan sejajar lagi bahkan menjadi miring. Dan akan lebih bagus lagi seandainya resimen musuh di titik B malah bergerak maju karena terpancing gerakan mundur pasukan kita sehingga rasion gradien kemiringan jadi lebih tinggi.

Pada moment yang sangat tepat ini, setengah pasukan dari titik B yang tidak jadi ke titik A akan melakukan gerakan silang melewati barikade miring antara A dan B lalu muncul persis di belakang resimen musuh titik B. Taktik pengalihan sangat dibutuhkan di sini. Caranya, bisa dengan Genjutsu tipe area dari Ultimate Rinne-sharingan Uchiha Sasuke ataupun dengan teknik lorong dimensi ruang dari Kapten Georg pengguna Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost. Saat strategi ini berhasil, maka resimen musuh di titik B akan kita kepung, sehingga lebih mudah dihabisi karena kita menyerang mereka bersamaan dari depan dan belakang. Apalagi resimen di titik B dipimpin oleh Dewa Langit Quetzalcoal dari Mitologi Amerika yang dikenal sangat kuat bersama dewa-dewa lainnya dari Takamagahara sehingga meningkatkan persentase keberhasilan."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu, sekarang semuanya paham dengan rencana Shikamaru.

Tapi...

Tsunade mengekerutkan kening, "Kau bilang tadi kalau strategi ini untuk keseluruhan kan? Bukannya kalau seperti ini saja, fokus kita untuk pertempuran di titik B."

"Betul, ini memang untuk keseluruhan sebab taktik yang persis sama akan dilaksanakan pula pada titk D dan E. Tarik garis vertikal melalui C dan anggap sebagai garis cermin, maka titik D sebenarnya adalah titik B dan titik E adalah titik A. Strategi ini harus dilakukan pada waktu yang beramaan antara bagian barat dan timur agar taktik ini sejatinya adalah satu. Jika berhasil, maka dua titik pertempuran sudah pasti berada di tangan kita."

Tiba-tiba Yasaka berdiri mengajukan protes. "Titik D tidak sama dengan titik B. Di titik B ada banyak dewa sedangkan titik D?"

Kalau diingat-ingat, titik D dipimpin oleh Seras Victoria, Raja Tenguu yang aslinya bawahan Yasaka sendiri dan Binbougami si Dewi Kesialan Kofuku yang sebenarnya harus semua orang ketahui bahwa dia tidak bisa bertarung. Jadi hal wajar kan kalau Yasaka meragukannya. Berbeda dengan titik B, titik D malah semakin menurun persentase keberhasilannya.

Sekali lagi terpaksa Shikamaru menenangkan si Ratu Rubah, menunjukkan bahwa rencana yang dia susun sudah benar-benar matang.

"Aku sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari Kapten Seras Victoria. Tuannya, Alucard Sang Vampire pertama yang legendaris akan ikut terjun ke medan perang titik D. Masih belum diketahui bagaimana aksi yang akan ditunjukkan Alucard-sama, tapi kita bisa percaya padanya"

"Oh." Yasaka pun merespon singkat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan.

Sedangkan Kakashi medesahkan nafas, "Dasar, para Vampire bertindak seenaknya."

"Heeeeiiii...!"

"Ah, maaf." Kakashi langsung kicep karena delikan dari Ratu Carmilla dan Lord Tepes.

"Hmmm..." Dewi Amaterasu bertopang dagu, "Kita sudah membahas empat titik, jadi bagaimana dengan titik C yang paling tengah? Kalau aku perhatikan, dari titik C ke titik B ataupun D cukup dekat dan rutenya pun terlihat mudah. Andai musuh menyadari strategi ini, bukan tidak mungkin kan mereka membagi pasukan untuk dikirim ke titik B atau D sebagai bantuan?"

"Kalau urusan itu, kita serahkan sepenuhnya pada Kapten Cao Cao, dia yang akan memikirkannya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan sampai batas mana kekuatannya sebagai pengguna Tombak Suci pembantai Tuhan, The True Longinus, terlebih dia masih muda dan masih terus berkembang, tapi dia manusia jenius dan pasti bisa melakukan tugasnya. Disana juga ada Rock Lee serta Dewa Bencana Yatogami yang akan sangat membantu."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Lagipula Si Yatogami itu, meski bukan dewa tekenal di Takamagahara bahkan hanya punya tanah seluas satu meter persegi dengan kuil miniatur, tapi aku masih ingat kalau dia pernah mencatat rekor mengagumkan selama masa hidupnya."

"Nah, kurasa cukup sampai disini. Bagaimana, para Dewan?"

"Sudah pasti kan?" Kakashi sebagai Ketua Dewan menatap anggota dewan lainnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan" ucap mereka bersamaaan.

.

 **-Arena Perang-**

Sakura menatap datar ke arah lawannya. Seorang malaikat yang ia akui sangat cantik, tapi karena sayapnya yang hitam setelah 'jatuh', ia pun terlihat menyeramkan. Malaikat itu terbang rendah di udara pada jarak 30an meter darinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku melawan manusia?" Malaikat Jatuh itu berbicara arogan.

Dari situ saja sudah ketahuan, apa sebab ia 'jatuh' dari Surga. Jika kebanyakan Malaikat 'Jatuh' dikarenakan tidak sanggup menahan godaan hawa nafsu birahi, maka dia 'jatuh' karena hatinya dipenuhi oleh kesombongan.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan manusia huh?"

"Sudah sangat jelas kan? Manusia adalah makhluk kotor dan rendah yang hanya bisa merusak bumi, tidak seperti kami para malaikat yang suci. Seharusnya tuhan tidak menciptakan kalian."

"Arrrh, berisik!" cibir Sakura. "Dengar ya!, aku memang manusia tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan tuhan yang kau maksud itu. Aku manusia dari dimensi yang berbeda kau tahu."

"Tch, sama saja? Semua manusia sama."

Sakura yang dasarnya bersikap tempramental, kini terpaksa harus bersabar. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan ada kejadian buruk nanti. Jengkel sebenarnya dengan malaikat jatuh sok suci di depannya ini.

Sok suci? Kheh...

"Ah ya, kau tadi mengatakan kalau malaikat itu suci kan? Lalu kenapa sayapmu hitam heh?"

"Sehitam-hitamnya sayap malaikat, masih jauh lebih indah daripada hati manusia yang paling putih."

Keringat sebesar biji jagung meluncur di jidat lebar Sakura. Prinsip macam apa itu? Itu bukan kebenaran, tapi pembenaran.

"Amarel, ingatlah nama itu! Nama terakhir yang akan kau dengar di penghujung hidupmu untuk dibawa ke alam akhirat." ucap sang malaikat jatuh, ia lalu membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, delapan sayap hitam. Jumlah sayapnya menunjukkan ketinggian derajatnya sebagai Malaikat Jatuh. Kalau dibuat perbandingan, dia setingkat dengan Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan hanya satu level di bawah Kokabiel yang memiliki 10 sayap.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak terbuka ke atas, ia menggerakkan jemari untuk mengajak lawannya bertarung. "Amarel kah? Ayoo sini, lawan aku!"

Tanpa disuruh pun Amarel pasti akan menyerang, dia menciptakan sebilah tombak cahaya masing-masing pada kedua tangannya.

Syuuuttt.

Kedua tombak cahaya dia lempar bersamaan.

Sakura bergeming, ia tidak berniat untuk menghindari serangan lawannya.

Dalam gerakan slow motion, momen ketika tombak cahaya hampir mencapai tubuh Sakura, perlahan tombak cahaya itu terkikis dan mengecil. Lalu tepat 1 centi didepan wajah Sakura, serangan itupun lenyap seperti debu tertiup angin.

Fiuuuhhhh...

Sakura meniup-niup udara, namun bunyi siulan urung keluar.

"Hei, apa segitu saja kekuatan malaikat jatuh peringkat atas huh?"

Amarel belum lepas dari keterkejutan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hal tadi bisa terjadi.

"Magic Jammer."

Sakura menunjukkan batu permata yang menempel di sarung tangannya yang sebelah kiri. Berwarna hijau emerald.

"Terlihat seperti permata biasa, namun ini sebenarnya adalah perangkat aktif untuk menciptakan medan ruang yang mampu meniadakan massa energi sihir dari berbagai atribut alam apapun tanpa terkecuali. Kalau hanya serangan setengah-setengah seperti tadi, tidak akan mampu mencapaiku."

Sakura mendapatkan alat itu dari hasil penelitian ilmuan Hero Faction.

Amarel berusaha tenang dan berpikir jernih. "Kalau memang alat itu meniadakan sihir, maka seharusnya kau juga tidak bisa menggunakan serangan sihir kan?"

"Aku bukan pengguna sihir, jadi bukan masalah."

Aslinya tidak hanya sihir saja yang ditiadakan, tapi semua jenis kekuatan spiritual. Chakra juga terkena dampaknya, jika chakra tersebut dikeluarkan dari tubuh sebagai pelepasan Ninjutsu. Kalau aliran chakra didalam tubuh, tidak akan terkena pengaruhnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan iniiiiii?" Amarel mengibaskan kedelapan sayapnya, ratusan bulu-bulu gagak berjatuhan. Semuanya berubah menjadi padat dan tajam lalu bersinar terang seperti cahaya. "Rasakan!"

Kali ini pun Sakura tak berniat menghindar. Ia yakin menerima semua serangan.

Beratus-ratus bilah cahaya menghujani tempat Sakura berdiri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, cahaya itu memudar lalu lenyap sebelum mengenai Sakura. Karena serangan yang dilakukan secara massal tersebut, terlihatlah area dimana efek Magic Jammer bekerja. Berbentuk kubah setengah bola dengan Sakura sebagai intinya, melindungi gadis itu dari setiap serangan sihir cahaya.

Serangan masih belum berhenti, beberapa bilah cahaya yang mengecil namun belum lenyap sempat mengenai badan Sakura dan mengakibatkan luka iris kecil. Tapi luka sekecil itu bukan masalah bagi shinobi elit seperti dirinya.

Amarel menghentikan serangannya, ia telah menyadari sesuatu. "Aku sudah tahu kelemahan alat itu. Magic Jammer yang kau gunakan bekerja dengan menguraikan ikatan struktural massa sihir dengan debit terbatas. Jika tombak cahaya yang kulempar kecil, mungkin akan langsung terkikis habis dengan cepat. Tapi kalau aku membuatnya sangat besar?"

Area yang dilingkupi Magic Jammer perlu waktu untuk mengikis serangan sihir. Jika serangan sihirnya sangat besar, jelas sekali kalau serangan itu tidak akan terkikis habis sebelum mengenai sasarannya.

Prinsip yang sangat sederhana.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Masih melayang diudara, Amarel mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Tombak cahaya pun tercipta di kedua genggaman tangannya. Mulanya kecil, namun seketika berkedut membesar, terus membesar hingga seukuran gerbong kereta.

Jika seukuran itu, mustahil perangkat Magic Jammer sanggup meniadakannya.

"Kali ini kau pasti mati, Heeyyaaaaaa!"

Amarela melesat maju, ia tidak melemparkan tombak cahaya namun menyerang Sakura secara langsung.

Bahkan untuk yang ini pun, Sakura tanpa rasa takut masih tetap di posisinya. Ia masih bersikeras menghadapi lawannya dari arah depan.

Ujung tombak cahaya sebesar gerbong kereta meluncur cepat. Saat melewati area kubah Magic Jammer, memang sedikit terkikis tapi itu sama sekali tak ada artinya dibanding ukurannya yang kelewat besar.

Grebb...

Sakura menangkap tombak cahaya raksasa, badannya terdorong ke belakang sehingga tercipta garis di tanah bekas kakinya yang terseret. Setelah beberapa meter, ia berhasil menahan serangan Amarel.

"Mustahil...!"

Sekali lagi, sang malaikat Jatuh dibuat terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi manusia. Makhluk yang tercipta dengan potensi tak terbatas."

Meski Sakura menggenggam tombak cahaya, namun tangannya tidak terluka. Sarung tangan miliknya terlihat berbeda dari yang biasa ia pakai. Berbahan serat karbon yang lentur dan sangat kuat, serta punya sifat anti-sihir karena ditempa dengan ritual khusus, sama seperti bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat Kugutsu tipe baru milik Kankuro.

Sakura memasang raut muka serius, "Kurasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnnya."

 **Byakugou no In, release**

Amarel menatap dalam diam perubahan tubuh Sakura. Garis-garis hitam muncul dari tanda belah ketupat di dahi lalu bergerak keseluruh tubuh seperti sulur. Dia merasakan ketakutan, ketakutan yang sangat dalam selama ia hidup. Nafasnya seolah terhenti.

Di tempatnya, Sakura mengepalkan tangan, menekuknya sedikit kebelakang, lalu...

Slug!

Bruukkk.

Selesai.

Tubuh Amarel tanpa nyawa jatuh terbaring di tanah, dengan lubang menganga lebar di dada kiri. Jantung Malaikat Jatuh itu telah berpindah dari tempat yang semestinya, terlempar dan jatuh di laut yang cukup jauh dari bibir pantai. Tombak cahaya sebesar gerbong kereta pun hilang begitu saja setelah pemiliknya tewas.

 _One Punch to Kill!_

Cukup hanya dengan satu pukulan saja, lawan yang kuat pun pasti tumbang. Amarel malaikat jatuh bersayap delapan saja, tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sakura.

Inilah hasil dari latihan pemusatan gelombang pukulan. Sakura memiliki pukulan yang sangat destruktif pada lingkungan, bongkahan batu besar saja bahkan daratan bisa ia hancurkan dengan mudah. Nah, bayangkan jika kekuatan pukulan yang sangat besar itu dibuat konvergen sehingga terpusat pada satu titik!, maka yang terjadi adalah seperti tadi. Melubangi tubuh lawan jadi perkara mudah, bahkan walau dilakukan dari jarak yang cukup jauh tanpa kontak langsung sekalipun.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus tumbuh lebih kuat seiring waktu, maka Sakura pun sebagai anggota Tim 7 tidak ingin tertinggal. Segala cara ia lakukan agar dapat terus sejajar dengan kedua rekannya.

Sakura membuang nafas panjang lalu melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. Ia sangat yakin, meski melawan makhluk supranatural yang sangat kuat sekalipun, manusia seperti dirinya tak akan kalah.

Sesungguhnya Sakura bisa saja lebih kalem kalau hanya untuk mengalahkan Amarel. Tapi ia mengerti posisinya saat ini, ia adalah wakil adu tanding. Jika ia mememangkan pertarungan secara telak, meluluh-lantakkan arogansi musuh dalam sekejap serta membuat lawan tak berkutik, maka dampak yang timbul pasti akan besar.

Adu tanding sejatinya adalah perang psikologis sebelum membuka perang yang sesungguhnya. Jika menang secara telak, maka semangat tempur pasukan pasti meningkat tajam sedangkan pasukan musuh mungkin akan dilanda ketakutan. Semangat tempur yang membara tentunya akan meningkatkan persentasi kemenangan.

Beralih dari Sakura, di sisi sebelahnya sejak tadi berlangsung pertarungan sengit.

Clangg!Clangg!Clangg!Clangg!

Suara dentingan logam terdengar keras memekakakkan gendang telinga.

Traannnnkkk!

Dua petarung pedang sedang unjuk kekuatan masing-masing, membuktikan diri sebagai yang terhebat. Mereka pun melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak aman.

Souji Okita tak berniat untuk istirahat,

 **Hira-seigan**

Slice!

Dia menebaskan pedangnya di udara kosong. Aura demonic power tajam berbentuk seperti bulan sabit merambat sangat cepat di tanah.

Cruusshh...

Arya Kamandanu menebas sabetan energi sihir itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Pedang Naga Puspa di tangannya tak nampak lecet sedikitpun, padahal barusan adalah salah satu teknik terbaik milik Souji Okita.

"Haaaaaaa...!"

Arya Kamandanu melesat maju. Dengan Aji Saepi Angin, sebuah ilmu kanuragan untuk meringankan tubuh, ia mampu berlari secepat angin hingga hampir tak terlihat.

Souji Okita pun, sebagai Knight dari Sirzech Lucifer juga sanggup bergerak dengan kecepatan dewa.

Clangg!Clangg!Clangg!Clangg!

Berkali-kali kedua pendekar itu saling menebaskan pedang. Areal sekitar tempat mereka bertarung bahkan bergetar akibat terkena gelombang-gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari bilah pedang yang saling baku hantam.

Souji Okita adalah seorang master samurai yang hidup pada era pemerintahan Keshogunan Tokugawa di Jepang. Ia adalah pemimpin Shinsengumi yang bertugas melindungi Kyoto sebagai ibukota pemerintah. Serinkali samurai-samurai yang tergabung dalam organisasi ini melakukan operai terminasi, mereka akan membunuh pihak-pihak oposisi pemerintah tanpa ampun.

Tennen Rishin-ryu, adalah teknik aliran berpedang yang digunakan oleh anggota inti Shinsengumi. Souji Okita telah menguasai semua jurus dalam aliran ini pada usia 18 tahun sehingga mendapatkan status Menkyou Kaiden.

Sebelum mati, Shouji Okita direinkarnasi oleh Sirzech sebagai bidak Knight. Dan sekarang sebagai iblis, ia yang aslinya berumur lebih dari 150 tahun tapi nampak masih seperti pemuda berumur 20an.

Sama halnya seperti Souji Okita, Arya Kamandanu pun juga memiliki legenda sendiri di tanah kelahirannya. Ia melewati banyak masa sulit selama hidup. Belajar ilmu kanuragan pada beberapa guru dan diberi pusaka sakti Pedang Naga Puspa. Lika-liku hidupnya sangat panjang, termasuk cerita percintaannya dengan beberapa wanita. Suatu ketika ia bertemu Raden Wijaya dan menjadi pengikutnya, seseorang yang menjadi raja pertama Kerajaan Majapahit.

Selama hidup, Arya Kamandanu dikenal sebagai pendekar pedang paling sakti di tanah Jawa pada jamannya. Masa tua Arya kamandanu tidak diketahui dengan jelas, beberapa cerita menyebutkan bahwa dia mengundurkan diri dari Kerajaan Majapahit setelah mangkatnya Raja Raden Wijaya. Ia pun pergi menyepi di Lereng Gunung Arjuna hingga akhir hayat.

Alasan kenapa Arya Kamandanu masih ada hingga sekarang bahkan tampak masih muda dan tampan, mungkin karena ia Moksa setelah pertapaannya, menghilangkan sifat-sifat kemanusiaan sehingga naik derajat menjadi makhluk supranatural yang abadi. Setelah Moksa, ia dapat berjumpa dengan Ratu Penguasa Laut Selatan. Dan ia berada disini ikut serta dalam perang, sebagai utusan dari Sang Ratu.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu, kedua petarung pedang tersebut masih saling beradu teknik seolah tak kenal lelah. Banyak sudah bekas pertarungan mereka yang berantakan karena tak sanggup menahan kuatnya teknik pedang mereka.

Sreeettt.

Sekali lagi, Souji Okita dan Arya Kamandanu mengambil jarak. Tampaknya mereka ingin mengadu jurus terkuat sekali lagi.

Katana milik Souji Okita mengeluarkan aura biru, sedangkan Pedang Naga Puspa pusaka Arya Kamandanu mengeluarkan aura merah.

Arya Kamandanu merapalkan mantra, " _Petit Nogo Kinura Papat, Pusoko Ranonggo Madyo!_ "

Sedangkan Souji Okita mencuri langkah pertama, "Belah semua sampai tak terlihat, _Satsuki Ryou-ken!_ "

"Haaaaaaaaaaa/Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

DHUUUAARRRRR...

Asap tebal mengepul membumbung tinggi ke langit tepat dimana kedua pendekar saling jajal kekuatan.

Semua orang, seluruh pasukan dari kedua kubu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Siapakah yang memenangkan pertarungan di sisi ini? Terutama bagi kubu Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Salah satu jawaranya sudah kalah secara telak, jadi mereka menaruh harapan besar pada Souji Okita, seorang iblis yang menyandang predikat Knight terkuat.

Sesaat kemudian, angin laut berembus kencang sehingga menyapu semua kepulan asap.

Melihat hasilnya, Serafall, Gabriel, dan semua pasukan Aliansi bisa tersenyum senang.

Souji Okita masih berdiri tegak meski baju hakama dan haori yang ia kenakan telah robek di sana sini. Banyak goresan yang melukis luka di badannya. Sementara itu, Arya Kamandanu terbaring di permukaan pasir pantai. Dia masih hidup namun mulutnya menyemburkan banyak darah. Sebuah luka melintang menganga lebar di perutnya.

Dengan hasil ini, berarti adu tanding berakhir seri. Akan kah ada adu tanding sesi kedua?

Ah belum selesai. Harus ada pengakhiran.

Souji Okita menghunuskan katananya tinggi-tinggi. Dalam adu tanding sebelum perang tidak ada hasil luka, yang ada hanyalah hilang nyawa.

Namun...

Stabbb!

Sebuah pedang besar bermata dua, pedang tipe _broadsword_ setinggi dan selebar tubuh orang dewasa jatuh dari atas dan menancap di antara Souji Okita dan Arya Kamandanu. Mantan pemimpin Shinsengumi itupun terpaksa membatalkan serangannya. Dia menengadah untuk mencari siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggu pertarungannya.

"Sudah cukup!"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari mulut Sang Dewi Perang Bishamonten. Ia duduk diatas singa tunggangannya yang melayang di udara.

"Kau mau curang eh? Harus adil, jadi tidak boleh dihalang-halangi." Serafall mendekat dan melancarkan protes. Pun Gabriel mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Lihat lah, wahai pendekar pedang! Lawanmu sudah tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Masih ingin membunuh lawan yang tak berdaya seperti itu? Apakah kau masih memiliki jiwa ksatria dalam dirimu?"

Benar, ini tentang prinsip dan harga diri. Amarah dan nafsu membunuh hanya akan menodai kesucian dan kebanggaan akan sebuah kemenangan.

Souji Okita melangkah mundur tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di dekat sana, langsung memapah tubuh tak berdaya Arya Kamandanu ke barisan belakang untuk diberi perawatan medis.

Gabriel dan Serafall mengudara, terbang sejajar dengan Bishamon.

"Kupikir tidak perlu lagi basa-basi."

"Ya, kau benar!" sahut Serafall menanggapi ucapan sinis Bishamon.

Shinggg!

Gabriel mencabut pedang dari sarung di pinggangnya. Ia hunuskan ke langit.

"Demi terwujudnya tatanan dunia yang sejalan dengan kehendak Bible, SERBUUUUUUUU!"

Bishamon pun tak mau kalah, dia mengangkat senjatanya. "Ayooooo, demi mempertahankan hak untuk hidup merdeka, SERAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGG!"

"Oooooorrrrryaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara tabuhan perang pun benar-benar bergemuruh di sepanjang pantai barat wilayah Gremory.

.

Masih di arena perang, namun pada titik yang berbeda yakni di tengah keheningan hutan belantara.

Dua kubu sudah saling serang sejak 15 menit lalu. Tidak nampak seperti perang sungguhan, karena ini adalah perang sesi pertama di titik C. Mereka masih mengamati kemampuan dan strategi lawan masing-masing. Pertarungan tanpa niat membunuh, tanpa niat untuk menang, tetapi untuk mempelajari dan menemukan cara bertarung yang paling tepat yang akan digunakan saat perang terbuka benar-benar terjadi.

Seperti itulah yang terjadi pada hampir semua petarung. Ya, hampir semua. Karena ada dua pemuda ini, yang berpikir tidak dengan otak tapi otot.

Jduuuaaarrrr!.

"Rasakan pukulankuuuu!" Salah satu pemuda menampakkan aura putih tebal di sekeliling tubuhnya, itu adalah touki senjutsu yang sangat padat.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi dipenuhi aura hijau yang menyala-nyala.

"Hachimon Tonkou no Jin. Gerbang kelima Tomon, Buka!"

"Heyyaaaaa...!/Heyyaaaaa...!'

Duuaaggg

Dasshhh.

DHHUUAAARRRRR...

Dhuuuaarrrr.

Syaatttt... Tap!

Kedua pemuda tersebut mendarat dipermukaan tanah setelah cukup lelah beradu tinju dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau lumayan juga, manusia. Huuuuffttt!"

"Haaahhhhhh, kau juga hebat, iblis."

Keduanya saling puji dengan nafas tersengal. Mereka adalah satu pemuda berbadan kekar dengan pakaian gym yang trendi dan satu lagi pemuda ramping namun berotot yang memakai pakaian spandex hijau ketat.

"Siapa namanu?"

"Rock Lee. Kau?"

"Sairaorg Bael."

"Yeah, salam kenal."

"Hei! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun adalah temanku."

"Bagus! Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya? Aku punya satu dendam yang belum terbalaskan kepadanya."

Cerita tersebut belum terlalu lama terjadi. Beberapa bulan lalu, Sairaorg pernah diberi misi pengintaian oleh Sirzech untuk mengawasi aktifitas aneh di pinggiran Kota Kuoh. Ternyata itu adalah perbuatan orang dari Konoha. Di sana lah Sairaorg berjumpa dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua bertarung singkat yang diakhiri dengan kekalahan telak untuk Sairaorg.

Waktu itu Sairaorg belum menggunakan kekuatan penuh, jadi dia menyesal. Dan jika bertemu lagi, dia ingin pertarungan ulang. Sairaorg ingin membalas kekalahannya yang memalukan saat itu.

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Heh! Kenapa?" tunjuk Sairoarg kesal atas penolakan Lee.

"Sasuke-kun adalah atasanku dalam perang ini. Kalau kau ingin melawannya, maka kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu."

"Oooohhhh, kau berani menantangku rupanya." Sairaorg menaikkan dagu.

Lee menyeringai senang, "Tentu saja, siapa takut."

Raut muka Sairaorg nampak cukup senang walau hanya dengan ini. Belum lama ini dia mendengar cerita dari Issei. Si Sekiryutei saat melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Valerie di wilayah vampir Tepes, sempat melihat bagaimana aksi dari orang bernama Rock Lee ini. Menurut cerita itu, Lee dikatakan sebagai manusia satu-satunya yang sanggup menjalani latihan fisik super ekstrim. Azazel menyetujui cerita itu. Dan sekarang, Sairaorg pun telah membuktikannya pada pertarungan singkat ini. Ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan manusia bernama Rock Lee ini.

Shuuppp!

Seorang shinobi muncul tiba-tiba disamping Lee. "Lee-san, sudah cukup. Kita sudah selesai dengan sesi pertama ini, Kapten Cao Cao memerintahkan kita semua kembali ke kamp."

Di sudut sana, nampak seorang iblis muncul di samping Sairaorg. Dapat dipastikan dia juga memberitahukan hal yang sama.

Sebelum berpisah, Lee sempat melambaikan tangan. "Pertarungan kita masih ada lanjutannya kan?"

Sairaorg membalas, "Yeah, pasti. Dan saat itu, aku akan melangkahi mayatmu untuk membalas kekalahanku pada Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aku tunggu itu."

.

Berbeda lagi dengan titik ini. Yaa, ini juga arena perang dengan bentang alam di dominasi oleh hutan rawa yang permukaannya dibanjiri air payau karena cukup dekat dengan laut sebelah timur, apalagi sekarang sedang pasang.

Seekor naga raksasa terbang meliuk-liuk di udara sembari mengembuskan nafas api yang sangat besar dan panas ke bawah. Dia adalah Raja Naga Tannin.

Sedangkan di bawah, puluhan monster hitam yang diciptakan Leonardo dengan kemampuan Sacred Gearnya, Annihilation Maker, membalas dengan menembakkan laser-laser cahaya. Dua ekor makhluk mistis Buto Ijo juga melancarkan serangan balasan dengan melemparkan batang-batang kayu gelondongan atau pohon utuh ke atas.

Namun sudah bisa ditebak hasilnya, Tannin adalah seekor Dragon King, jadi para monster buatan dan Buto Ijo itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Semua ia bakar sampai hangus.

Namun ada satu yang sulit bagi naga itu untuk diatasi.

Syuutttt...

Semburan peluru air yang sangat kuat meluncur deras dari bawah. Beruntung Tannin berhasil melakukan manuver untuk menghindarinya, jika tidak sayapnya bisa saja terluka atau bahkan robek. Ia pun membalas dengan semburan api dari udara.

Buuuurrrsstt!

 **"Dasar, youkai pengecut!"** Tannin menggerutu jengkel.

Makhluk yang sebenarnya menyusahkan Tannin adalah seekor monster youkai dari Jepang, Isonade si kura-kura berekor tiga. Seharusnya makhluk itu sudah mati, tapi pasti telah dihidupkan kembali oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan Holy Grail.

Kenapa Tannin bisa kesusahan? Sebab Isonade adalah monster air. Ia bisa berenang bebas dan bersembunyi di dasar rawa. Embusan api Tannin tidak akan mencapai ke bawah air. Yah, meski sudah jelas kalau Isonade lebih lemah dari segi kekuatan murni jika dibandingkan dengan Raja Naga Tannin, tapi di medan ini, Isonade mendapat keuntungan karena habitatnya yang sesuai.

Tapi hei, mengatai Isonade pengecut. Tidak sadar kah akan diri sendiri, Tannin? Isonade tidak bisa terbang, sedangkan Tannin yang notabene seekor naga menyerang dari udara. Itu juga tindakan pengecut kan?

Ah, lupakan. Kedua makhluk itu hanya memanfaatkan kelebihan masing-masing secara maksimal.

Tannin masih belum berhenti melepaskan semburan nafas api naga dari mulutnya. Hutan rawa pun terbakar dengan hebat.

Akhirnya Sang Raja Naga berhenti sendiri karena lelah membuang-buang tenaga dengan serangan sia-sia sebab Isonade tidak lagi membalas.

Tiga menit menunggu tapi Tannin tak kunjung merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh.

 **"Kemana makhluk air itu?"**

Tannin masih menunggu. Lama menunggu sampai ia bosan dan ingin pulang lalu melaporkan bahwa medang perang di titik ini telah berhasil ia kuasai.

Akan tetapi...

Degggg!

Tannin merasakan aura niat jahat yang sangat pekat datang tiba-tiba.

Swoosssshh...

Kobaran api di tengah rawa seketika lenyap seolah baru saja dihempas badai. Namun hanya di tengah saja, berbentuk lingkaran selebar 50 meter.

Dari ketiadaan, tepat di titik itu muncul sebuah bangunan berbentuk piramid yang terbuat dari pasir dengan akrasa-aksara segel rumit pada setiap sisinya. Muncul langsung dari dimensi lain tanpa ada perantara apa-apa, seperti hantu.

Selang beberapa saat, piramida pasir itu mulai runtuh dan menunjukkan apa isi di dalamnya. Yakni seekor naga gemuk berukuran raksasa dengan sisik hitam dan iris mata perak.

 **"Ouuuuhhhh, dimana aku sekarang? ini bukan kastil Vampir Tepes kan? Dan bukannya aku terluka akibat serangan adik si rambut crimson itu?"** Naga itu coba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa agak nyaman. **"Woooww, badanku kembali utuh seperti semula, apa ini perbuatan Rizevim? Ah, pasti bukan."** Dia menengok ke atas, matanya menangkap seekor naga lain yang sedang terbang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dia mengenali naga itu, **"Ahh, persetan dengan Tepes dan Sekiryutei. Hei kau yang terbang disana, kau Tannin-chan kan? Ghahahahaaaaaa, Ayoooo kita bertarung sampai matiiii!"**

Sedangkan Tannin mendapati kepalanya diserang nyeri hebat, seolah banyak sekali ingatan yang masuk bersamaan ke dalam otaknya. Ia seperti orang amnesia yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh.

Setelah rasa nyeri itu hilang, Tannin menengok ke bawah. Ia sangat mengenali nama sosok naga yang tiba-tiba muncul itu,

 **"Grendel!"**

.

"Mereka datang!"

Aba-aba singkat tersebut meluncur bebas dari bibir pemuda yang berdiri dengan gagah di atas tunggangannya.

Padang berbatu tanpa ada satupun tumbuhan yang hidup. Sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara selain embusan angin panas yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir. Mencekam, meski terangnya siang tak memberikan tempat sedikitpun pada kegelapan. Mengerikan, walau tak terlihat ada bahaya apapun di sana.

Tak ada apa-apa selain hawa keberadaan yang menyesakkan nafas dan meremas jantung.

Sungguh, ini adalah titik paling berbahaya dibanding lokasi-lokasi lain dalam perang akbar ini.

Berjarak 5 kilometer dari tempat tadi, tiga sosok tubuh telah menampakkan wujudnya. Berkat kemampuan _stealth mode_ tingkat tinggi, ketiganya berhasil melangkah hingga ke tempat ini, persis di belakang garis pertahanan pasukan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya tanpa di ketahui.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka yang datang tidak dengan niat setengah-setengah.

Si Merah Crimson, iblis terkuat dari Underworld sekaligus orang terdepan dalam _Four Great Satan_ dengan menyandang gelar Lucifer. Dia membawa Ratunya, si _Silver-Haired of Queen Annihilation_ , ratu terkuat di Underworld.

Dan terakhir, Malaikat teragung dari Surga, _The Archangel_ yang menjadi tangan kanan tuhan, Michael.

"Yaaah cukup bagus kita bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Kau menyindir ya?" Sirzech menyahut telak ucapan Michael.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ya, memang bagus bisa melewati garis pertahanan musuh tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja apa yang ada temui sangat tak terduga.

"Tck, tak usah lagi kau bicara!" ucap Sirzech kesal.

"Aaanoo... Lucifer-sama, Michael-sama, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar."

Grayfia tentu masih ingat kalau dua laki-laki yang bersamanya ini bukan anak kecil. Pertengkaran mereka mungkin saja hanya untuk melepas tekanan akibat strategi yang lagi-lagi dipaksa tersendat. Tapi tetap saja kan? sebagai penengah ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Hhhhhh..."

Sirzech mendesahkan nafas panjang. Michael pun ikut-ikutan.

Situasi perang memang semakin panas dan menegangkan. Tapi selama masih bisa, mereka berdua ingin tetap bersantai dengan tenang.

"Lalu, selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Grayfia.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Sirzech cepat.

"Yah, kalau kondisinya seperti ini mungkin memang lebih baik kita tidak melakukan apa-apa." sambung Michael.

"Eeeeehh? Tapi, tapi..."

"Kita juga tidak bisa mundur ke posisi belakang, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang buruk."

"Betul. Sudah terlanjur di sini, terlanjur ketahuan pula. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Grayfia menyerah dengan kemauan dua laki-laki di depannya ini. Kembali ia merenung ke belakang lalu menganalisis situasi dan memikirkan kembali tindakan terbaik, demi memahami jalan pikiran kedua laki-laki itu.

Saat masih di dalam markas, di pusat Kota Lilith, Maou Falbium Asmodeus sebagai panglima perang mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar peperangan akan berlangsung cukup lama. Hal tersebut sudah diperhitungkan oleh tim pembuat strategi yang berada di bawah komandonya. Setelah perkiraaan peta kekuatan musuh rampung dikerjakan berkat informasi yang dikumpulkan Zekram, strategi terbaik yang keluar adalah menggunakan formasi sabuk sebagai pagar berjalan.

Dalam stretegi itu, semua pasukan Aliansi bergerak dalam barikade lurus dengan kecepatan yang sama di sepanjang arena perang. Jalur utama ada lima, melewati rute-rute yang mudah dan cukup menguntungkan untuk dilalui dengan jalur darat.

Jalur darat terpaksa Falbium gunakan karena musuh memiliki _Air Defense System_ yang cukup tangguh dan sulit diatasi. Lapis pertamanya adalah persenjataan pasif yang diciptakan dari Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat atas Annihilation Maker. Persenjataan itu sangat berbahaya karena mampu mengeluarkan serangan cahaya yang sejatinya adalah kelemahan ras Iblis. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, _Air Defense System_ tersebut juga memiliki serangan tipe kegelapan yang membahayakan bagi Ras Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh sebab Annihilation Maker mampu menciptakan makhluk dan senjata seperti apapun sesuai kehendak pemiliknya. Belum lagi, sistem pertahanan udara itu tersusun dari perangkat dengan kemampuan ganda, yaitu mode pasif sebagai senjata pertahanan dan mode aktif yang bisa bergerak sehingga membuatnya sulit dihancurkan karena lokasinya yang bisa berpindah-pindah.

Semua hal di atas memang belum terjadi secara nyata, entah Konoha bisa melakukannya atau tidak, tapi mengingat data kemampuan Sacred Gear Longinus Annihilation Maker, maka menurut tim pembuat strategi hal itu tidak mustahil terjadi.

Formasi sabuk sebagai pagar berjalan, cara untuk menyerang sekaligus bertahan yang mana tidak memungkinkan pasukan lawan menembus ke belakang sampai ke Kota Lilith. Tujuan akhirnya adalah Tanjung Harapan, titik Gerbang Teleportasi Konoha dan sekutunya berada. Mengepung pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya tanpa ada akses jalan untuk kabur. Berusaha mengambil posisi sedekat mungkin dengan gerbang teleportasi musuh agar bisa diamati dan dianalisis sehingga bisa menemukan cara menyeberanginya karena sampai sekarang, gerbang tersebut hanya memberikan akses satu arah dari lokasi markas Konoha ke Underworld akibat teknik Kamui Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi.

Boleh jadi itu adalah strategi terbaik yang berhasil dipikirkan oleh Falbium dan timnya, akan tetapi Grayfia sekarang menyadari bahwa strategi tersebut juga memiliki kekurangan. Sudah semestinya, segala sesuatu yang memiliki kelebihan juga pasti memiliki kekurangan. Namun pilihan yang terbaik adalah yang rasio resiko:keuntungan-nya paling kecil. Termasuk formasi ini yang mana mampu menutup semua jalan serangan Konoha ke kota Lilith, tapi berakibat pasukan Aliansi tidak bisa bergerak cepat ke depan. Terang saja kan? jika sangat banyak pasukan dibagi menjadi barisan yang sangat panjang, tentu akan sangat sulit membuatnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sama. Kecepatan harus diturunkan agar formasi tidak mudah rusak.

Dengan semua hal tersebut, tentu peperangan akan berlangsung sangat lama. Kemenangan tidak lagi hanya bergantung pada kekuatan tempur dan strategi saja, tetapi juga sangat dipengaruhi oleh ketahanan fisik dan mental serta stamina setiap kubu pasukan untuk perang jangka panjang. Falbium pun sebenarnya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari strategi ini karena mereka iblis dan malaikat yang mempunyai fisik jauh di atas rata-rata manusia dari Konoha.

Atas dasar itulah, Michael dan Sirzech menawarkan diri untuk gerakan ini. Sebuah gerakan menyerang langsung titik inti lokasi pasukan Konoha. Jika berhasil membunuh Hatake Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, dan orang-orang penting lainnya yang bersembunyi di belakang gerbang teleportasi raksasa, tentu kemenangan dapat dipastikan ada dalam genggaman Aliansi.

Karena misi ini sangat berbahaya, hanya orang terbaik lah yang mampu melakukannya. Ada Sirzech dan Michael. Azazel sebagai perwakilan dari Ras Malaikat jatuh seharusnya juga ikut, tapi dia punya tugas sendiri yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh orang lain. Sirzech ingin mengajak Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, tapi Falbium tegas menolak. Maou paling jenius dalam urusan strategi perang itu berkeras tidak ingin melupakan kemungkinan terburuk walau sangat kecil. ' _Bagaimana jika gerakan ini menemui masalah?_ ' Untuk itu lah, Ajuka sebagai _Super-Devil_ satu-satunya selain Sirzech tetap dibutuhkan berada di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ajuka sendiripun sebenarnya enggan menerima. Dia sedang menyimpan kekuatan untuk pertarungannya nanti yang didasarkan pada sebuah pengandaian. Seandainya bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu, Ajuka ingin bertarung sungguh-sungguh dengan niat membunuhnya.

Lalu, karena dua orang terasa kurang, maka diajaklah Grayfia. Sirzech sebenarnya memiliki peerage lengkap. Tapi selain Grayfia, ia bagi rata ke semua resimen untuk menambah kekuatan tempur pasukan Aliansi.

Sekarang wanita itu sudah sangat mengerti, untuk alasan apa dirinya disini.

Tapi yaa begitu lah, lupakan formasi dan strategi perang Falbium! Nyatanya teori dan praktik sangat berbeda, kondisi di lokasi ini sangat tak terduga sama sekali dan rencana mereka pun menjadi tidak relevan dengan kenyataan di lapangan. Adaaaaaa saja hal yang tidak terprediksikan.

Dari posisi ini, mereka bisa merasakan dengan jelas, sekitar 5 kilometer di depan ada satu Bataliyon pasukan yang menunggu, yang jumlahnya sekitar angka 5000. Musuh Aliansi nampaknya memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman dalam berperang. Langkah mereka bertiga sudah terbaca. Batalion yang menghadang mereka, dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda. Mereka cukup ingat wajah itu sejak insiden kehebohan yang mengacaukan pertemuan tiga Fraksi di Akademi Kuoh, Sabaku no Gaara.

Bagi tiga orang itu, sebenarnya tidak akan jadi masalah kalau hanya Gaara di tambah 5000 pasukannya saja tanpa kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, mereka tidak menemukan Uchiha Sasuke di depan sana. Tapi apa yang ditunggang Gaara lah alasan yang memaksa mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, atau paling tidak bertindak setelah memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan pemikiran matang. Dari titik ini, meski jaraknya mencapai 5 kilometer, tapi mata iblis cukup peka untuk melihatnya walau tanpa alat bantu teleskop.

Beralih ke posisi pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya berada.

"Hei heiii, lihat! Gaara-sama membuat aba-aba."

Orang lain yang di ajak bicara seketika menengok ke atas. Benar, Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tanda aba-aba siaga. Mereka memang tidak melihat keberadaan musuh karena berkumpul di tempat yang lebih rendah. Hanya Gaara saja yang menampakkan dirinya terang-terangan. Jelas ada kesengajaan kenapa dia tidak memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Musuh pasti sudah dekat."

"Tapi tidak ada pesan dari markas pusat. Apa musuh tidak terdeteksi sistem radar?"

"Artinya musuh yang datang pasti sangat kuat, ya kan Kotetsu?"

"Entah. Tapi heiii, kau terlihat panik, Izumo?"

"Kheh, panik gundulmu! Ini bukan pertama kali kita ikut perang, Kotetsu."

"Terus itu? Kenapa tubuhmu gemetaran?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja! Ini bukan karena panik, tapi karena iklim tempat kita berperang ini sebenarnya yang kurang cocok untuk kita."

Bagi Shinobi Konoha yang habitat aslinya di dunia manusia, tentu akan menjadi permasalahan jika berada di Underworld yang kondisinya ekstrim dan udara minim. Lihat saja ke belakang, hampir semua anggota pasukan yang berasal dari Konoha terkena dampaknya. Untuk mereka shinobi yang terlatih, fisiknya mampu bertahan tanpa penurunan kekuatan yang signifikan. Berbeda dengan anggota pasukan dari sekutu, yang sejatinya adalah makhluk supranatural sehingga tidak menjadi masalah meski berada di Underworld.

"Iya sih, tapi bukan itu kan hal utamanya."

"Ya, memang."

"Ini karena Gaara-sama membawa makhluk yang penuh dengan niat jahat itu." Aoba si Shinobi berkacamata hitam ikut dalam obrolan. Ia menunjuk makhluk yang ditunggangi Gaara.

Kotetsu mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya kita saja, pasukan dari sekutu kita pun mendapat tekanan yang sama." tambah Izumo.

"Aku sungguh masih belum percaya, darimana Gaara-sama bisa menemukan makhluk itu, bahkan sekarang dia mampu menjinakkannya."

Semua anggota pasukan di titik ini, sebenarnya masih sulit untuk percaya dengan makhluk yang ikut bersama mereka sekarang. Beberapa di antara mereka pernah mendengar kalau Komandan Gaara menemukan sesuatu di Gurun Pasir Sahara yang bisa digunakan untuk meningkatkan daya tempur pasukan, tapi tak seorangpun menyangka dengan apa yang mereka lihat ini.

Tinggalkan obrolan tiga shinobi Konoha generasi lama itu, shinobi yang sudah aktif semenjak pemerintahan Sandaime Hokage. Sekarang fokus pada Gaara, dia sendirian sebagai pemimpin tanpa didampingi rekan yang selevel dengan dirinya.

Gaara hanya memimpin 5000an personel pasukan di garis belakang ini. Satu batalion pasukan yang terspesialisasi dalam pertempuran jarak jauh. Pasukan yang ia pimpin ini hampir seluruhnya diambil dari Divisi 4 yang berada dibawah tanggung jawab Kapten Uchiha Sasuke.

Tatapan Gaara lurus ke depan, tekadnya untuk mempertahankan apa yang tersisa dari dunia tempat ia terlahir serta mempertahankan hak kemerdekaannya sebagai makhluk yang bebas dari penjajahan ideologi, takkan pernah surut meski sekuat apapun lawan yang harus ia hadapi.

Maou terkuat sekalipun, Archangel sang tangan kanan tuhan sekalipun, akan ia lawan tanpa secuil rasa takut. Niatnya tak akan mundur, semangatnya tak akan padam, dan optimismenya begitu tinggi. Ia memang manusia, tapi apa yang sekarang dalam genggamannya lah yang membuatnya sangat yakin untuk meraih kemenangan.

Dahulu, seseorang yang sudah tua pernah mengatakan bahwa yang namanya dalam perang apapun bisa terjadi. Markas pusat sudah mengeluarkan strategi yang sangat brilian. Strategi itu mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan namun juga bisa kebalikannya. Harus ada langkah antisipasi berlapis-lapis untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk. Seperti yang sekarang ini terjadi dihadapannya. Tiga orang yang menempati peringkat teratas dari Aliansi Injil telah melewati barisan pertahanan tanpa dapat terlacak.

Sebagai komandan tertinggi Pasukan Sekutu serta penjaga garis belakang, ia tidak akan membiarkan satupun musuh lewat. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Gaara pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Namun kali ini ia ingin menunjukkan diri dengan cara yang berbeda, dia ingin menunjukkan pada musuh-musuhnya bahwa dirinya benar-benar 'ada'.

Gaara menyeringai, "Ayoooo, sampai mana kalian bertiga berani melangkah? Aku menunggu di sini."

Berjam-jam telah terlewat, mataharipun mulai merendah di ufuk barat. Suhu udara mulai mendingin dan teriknya tengah hari tak lagi menyengat.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian tempur lengkap menekuk wajahnya lantaran lelah. "Lucifer-sama, Michael-sama, kalian berdua tidak lelah berdiri terus sejak tadi?" tanyanya pada punggung dua laki-laki berbeda warna rambut itu.

Yah, sudah berjam-jam berlalu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Benar-benar tak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan Sirzech dan Michael tak melangkahkan kaki secentipun sejak sampai di titik ini.

"Hhhh..." Michael mendesah bersamaan dengan bahunya yang turun.

Sirzech menoleh kebelakang, pada kepala pelayan keluarganya, [Ratu]-nya, sekaligus istrinya. "Kalau mau, kau pulang saja duluan."

"I-itu... Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Ya sudah, sesukamu saja lah." Sirzech mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kanan. "Menurutmu sekarang kita harus bagaimana, Michael?"

"Kita mungkin akan terus seperti ini sampai besok, atau paling tidak sampai arah peperangan menjadi lebih jelas." jawab sang Archangel.

"Hm, mungkin memang lebih baik begitu."

"Ya. Ini karena kejutan yang diberikan pemuda berambut merah itu pada kita, pemuda yang pernah melukai adikmu saat kemunculannya pertama kali di Kouh dulu. Aku saja sampai sekarang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dia mampu mendatangkan sesuatu dari masa lalu, dari jaman Dewa-Dewa Kuno yang telah punah."

"Pasti dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak insiden di kota Tepes tempo hari. Jadi, untuk ini kah dia menginginkan Sacred Gear Longinus Sephirooth Graal itu?"

"Apa lagi memangnya? Makhluk yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada, bisa ada di masa ini pasti karena Holy Grail."

"Kalau bukan kerena makhluk itu, kita tidak akan tertahan di tempat ini."

"Benar, Sirzech-dono." Michael mengangguk setuju. " _Slifer The Sky Dragon_ , Naga Langit yang merupakan perwujudan roh salah satu _Ancient Egyptian Gods_ terkuat, Osiris."

Michael mengatakannya dengan mata tak lepas dari makhluk pemilik nama tersebut. Seekor naga langsing panjang seperti ular yang hampir seluruhnya sisiknya berwarna merah, kecuali bagian bawah perut yang berwarna hitam. Memiliki sepasang cakar yang sangat kuat serta sepasang sayap yang sangat lebar dan berwarna merah jua. Kepalanya seperti naga kebanyakan, namun memiliki dua pasang rahang seolah memiliki dua mulut dalam satu kepala sehingga nampak lah dua baris deretan gigi tajam. Ekornya yang panjang bergerak meliuk-likuk. Dari kepala sampai ekor, panjangnya mungkin hampir 150 meter. Michael bisa melihat jelas meski dari kejauhan, Gaara yang berdiri tegak di atas permata biru raksasa yang melekat di dahi naga itu.

"Naga merah itu bisa menjadi masalah besar kalau kita bertindak gegabah. Naga Langit Osiris dari Mitologi Mesir Kuno adalah generasi pertama dari naga yang mampu mencapai level _Heavenly Dragon_ atau kelas Naga Surgawi sebelum dia hilang dan digantikan posisinya oleh Ddraig dan Albion dari Mitologi Welsh. Kekuatannya pasti setingkat, jika naga itu mengamuk bukan tidak mungkin seluruh tempat ini akan porak porandak sebagaimana pertempuran Ddraig dan Albion di masa lalu yang memporak-porandakan Great War sehingga ketiga fraksi kehilangan hampir setengah tentaranya."

Hanya sedikit sekali orang yang tahu, dan mungkin hanya diketahui oleh orang yang sudah sangat lama hidup saja, bahwasanya Ddraig dan Albion bukanlah sepasang naga yang pertama kali berhasil menyandang titel Naga Surgawi. Jauh sebelumnya, sebelum Dewa-Dewa Mesir Kuno punah, pada jaman itu telah ada naga yang mencapai kelas Surgawi, yakni Naga Langit Osiris.

"Bukan hanya itu Sirzech-dono. Setelah melihat ini, aku juga berpikiran kalau dia masih menyimpan yang lainnya. Naga Langit Osiris hanyalah satu dari tiga di dalam satu paket. Asumsikan pemuda berambut merah memiliki lengkap, maka masih ada dua lagi yang lainnya."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Konoha ternyata menyimpan kartu As untuk perang ini. Sepertinya kita harus lebih bersabar untuk mewujudkan Imperium of Bible."

Michael terkekeh kecil. Luput dari perkiraannya, bahwa Konoha ternyata menyimpan kekuatan sebesar itu. Sama seperti Aliansi yang masih menyimpan kekuatan dari saju juta malaikat kloning super, yang mana satu malaikat kloning membawa seperseribu kekuatannya, yang dapat diartikan pula bahwa total kekuatan satu juta malaikat itu sebanding dengan 1000 orang Michael.

Grayfia akhirnya cukup mengerti setelah mencuri dengar percakapan Raja-nya dengan Michael. Peperangan yang baru beberapa jam dimulai ini belum ada apa-apanya, sungguh ia tak mampu membayang bagaimana jika seluruh kekuatan dari kedua kubu yang berperang dikeluarkan semua, entah kehancuran seperti apa yang akan datang pada dunia ini.

Wanita itu pun buka suara, "Baiklah kalau Lucifer-sama dan Michael-sama masih ingin bertahan di tempat ini. Aku akan kembali sebentar untuk melaporkan situasi di titik ini pada Falbium Asmodeus-sama dan mengambil sesuatu."

Lebih tepatnya, Sirzech dan Michael tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Bagaimana jika Gaara dan Naga Langit Osiris maju ke barisan depan?, maka itu akan menjadi bahaya untuk pasukan Aliansi yang sedang berperang. Bukan hanya akan merusak formasi sabuk, tapi mungkin saja mereka berdua akan kehilangan puluhan ribu tentaranya.

Grayfia membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi, ia ingin kembali ke markas di Kota Lilith sebentar. Baru kemudian kembali lagi ke sini dengan cara yang sama. Tidak seperti saat datang ke lokasi ini pertama kali, ia telah menandai titik ini sehingga bisa pulang pergi kapan saja dengan sihir teleportasi.

Tak perlu waku 5 detik, Sirzech dan Michael pun tertinggal berdua.

Sekali lagi, titik ini adalah titik paling riskan dan berbahaya. Pergerakan di titik inilah yang akan menentukan arah peperangan nantinya.

.

 **-Kota Lilith-**

"Apa kalian tahu untuk apa kalian semua kukumpulkan di sini?"

Azazel melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi pada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, salah satu ruangan yang masih berada satu bangunan dengan markas utama Pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi di pusat Kota Lilith. Rias terdiam, sedangkan Issei malah melirik kiri kanan pada siapapun yang mungkin tahu jawabannya.

Rias sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti untuk alasan apa dia dan seluruh peeragenya di kumpulkan di sini pada saat ini.

Selain Rias, masih ada beberapa orang lain lagi. Exorcise terkuat dari Surga, Sang Joker Dulio Gesualdo, dan Brave Saint Ratu Hati milik Seraph Gabriel, Griselda Quarta.

"Melihat orang-orang di sini, kupikir kita dikumpulkan sebagai Tim Anti-Teroris [DxD]." ucap Dulio.

"Eeehh?" Issei teperangah. Kalau memang untuk tujuan itu, artinya ia tidak akan ikut terjun ke medan perang melawan Konoha dan sekutunya kan? Padahal ia sangat menantikan hal itu, membalaskan dendamnya pada orang Konoha yang telah berkali-kali menyakiti dirinya dan teman-temannya bahkan untuk yang berkhianat.

"Ya, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi. Saat semua sudah berkumpul lengkap, baru aku akan menjelaskan situasinya."

Sepeninggal ucapan Azazel, tidak ada yang bersuara. Nanti juga akan dijelaskan sendiri oleh Si Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, dan ingin bertanya sekarang pun sepertinya kurang tepat sebab kelihatan jelas dari ekspresinya kalau suasana hati Azazel sedang tidak baik.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya orang yang dinanti pun tiba. Tobio Ikuse yang memimpin tim Slash Dog dari Grigori, si pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Canis Lykaon. Dia datang bersama anggotanya, Lavinia Reni. Mereka berdua membawa orang lain.

"Kami sudah menjemputnya sesuai yang anda minta, Azazel-sensei." Tobio mempersilahkan seseorang yang dia bawa mengambil posisi yang telah disediakan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Azazel. Di depannya kini berdiri laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut berwarna perak dan wajah tampan khas orang dari Eropa Utara.

Azazel mengulurkan tangan berniat menyalami orang tersebut, "Selamat bergabung, Tuan Rudiger Rosenkreutz."

Orang tersebut menyambut jabat tangan Azazel, "Yah, aku juga senang bergabung dengan tim ini."

Selesai berjabat tangan, Azazel menatap semua anak didiknya bergantian. "Baiklah, sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap. Aku akan mulai dari sini."

"Lengkap?" Rias tiba-tiba menyela, "Tunggu Sensei. Tim [DxD] ada banyak anggota kan? Sona memang tidak mungkin ikut kesini karena masih koma, tapi..."

"Saat ini sedang situasi perang, jadi wajar kalau berubah."

"Iya, benar juga." timpal Kiba.

"Tapi kalau hanya ini saja orang-orangnya, apa kita bisa melaksanakan tugas Tim [DxD]?"

"Tumben kau jadi pesimis, Issei-kun?" Akeno mencolek pinggang Issei dengan genit.

"Bukan itu, tapi... Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tidak ada yang lainnya."

"Aku mengerti." sahut Rossweisse. "Bagi kau yang seringkali berjuang bersama yang lain, pasti akan terasa kurang saat tidak bersama. Terlebih Sairaorg-kun dan Saji-kun yang sangat dekat denganmu."

Issei mengangguk.

Keberadaan Sairaorg dan timnya sangat dibutuhkan dan tidak tergantikan untuk garis terdepan dalam medan perang. Apalagi itu permintaan Zekram sendiri untuk mengikutkan cicitnya dalam resimen yang ia pimpin.

Lalu, Tim Riser Phenex dan Tim Seekvaira Agares walau masih tergolong pemula tapi tetap di terjunkan ke medan perang. Mereka di tempatkan di belakang sebagai pasukan bantuan.

Tim Sona dalam status nonaktif. Sona dan Tsubaki masih terbaring pingsan di ruang perawatan, sedangkan Saji dan anggota OSIS lainnya sedang di karantina di fasilitas khusus. Meski tampaknya tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa didapat dari Saji, Tomoe, dan yang lainnya berkaitan dengan aksi penyusupan Naruto dan Hinata, namun petinggi meyakini kalau hubungan mereka sudah terlampau dekat sehingga bisa saja akan terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan kalau para anggota OSIS dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas. Dan lagi, menurut psikiater yang mengurus mereka, kondisi emosi dan mental Saji serta yang lainnya masih belum stabil sejak kejadian di Kota Auros.

Terakhir, yang juga anggota Tim [DxD] yakni malaikat reinkarnasi [Ace] Michael, Irina Shidou, dan Iblis Reinkarnasi Mantan Raja Naga Tannin ditugaskan di garis depan wilayah timur medan perang.

Saat ini yang terkumpul adalah Dulio, Azazel, Rias dan kedelapan budaknya, Griselda, Tobio Ikuse dan Lavinia Reni dari Tim Slash Dog, serta anggota baru Rudiger Rosenkreuzt. Yang pasti juga tambahan kekuatan dari Kaisar Naga Merah Ddraig dalam diri Issei dan Raja Naga Gigantis Dragon Fafnir yang mengikat kontrak dengan Asia Argento.

Nama-nama tersebut sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tapi Issei masih merasa kurang yakin.

"Kau pasti belum kenal orang ini kan, Issei?" Azazel menunjuk anggota baru tim [DxD] yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh?"

Issei sedikit terkejut, menandakan bahwa tebakan Azazel tepat sasaran.

"Mungkin beberapa sudah tahu tapi kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, Rudiger Rosenkreutz, Iblis Reinkarnasi yang mendirikan asosiasi penyihir 'Rosenkreutzer'. Bishop berperingkat _Ultimate-Class Devil_ yang melayani Kepala Keluarga Mammon, Keluarga Iblis Extra diluar 72 pilar. Tapi secara independent, dia juga sebagai King yang berada para peringkat ke-7 teratas Rating Game Dunia Bawah."

Rudiger sendiri tersenyum kecil diperkenalkan seperti itu.

Mendengar perkenalan oleh Azazel tadi, anggota tim lainnya lebih khusus Issei nampak lebih optimis. Jadi orang inilah, yang dikatakan Michael pada Konferensi Luar Biasa beberapa hari lalu sebagai tambahan kekuatan Tim [DxD] untuk menjalankan tugas menumpas organisasi teroris Khaor Brigade.

Dengan begini, ketidakikutsertaan Tim Sairaorg, Tim Seekvaira, dan Tim Riser, serta Irina dan Raja Naga Tannin bisa tertutupi.

Dan...

"Ada keuntungan pula dengan pergantian ini." sambung Azazel. "Operasi pengejaran akan sulit dilakukan jika membawa banyak orang, maka dari itulah komposisi tim [DxD] dibuat menjadi lebih ramping."

"Namun tetap saja kan?"

"Ya, benar." sela Azazel menebak isi pikiran Xenovia yang nampak paling pesimis. "Musuh kita, Rizevim, dilindungi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sangat kuat yaitu Naga Jahat Legendaris Aži Dahāka, Laddon, dan Crom Cruach. Bahkan menurut informasi terbaru, Rizevim juga telah menghidupkan Sang Abyss Rage Dragon Niđhöggr dari mitologi Norse dan Eclipse Dragon atau Naga Gerhana Aphopis. Disana juga ada Walbura pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Incinerate Anthem dan Euclid yang menggunakan Boosted Gear buatan. Itu belum termasuk dengan Ophis sang Ketidakbatasan yang telah rusak dan sangat patuh pada Rizevim, serta Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata yang telah menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya. Aku sadar, terdengar sangat mustahil bagi kita mengalahkan mereka semua."

Semua orang disana mengangguk. Perbedaan kekuatan tim anti-teroris [DxD] dengan Qlippoth dari Khaos Brigade terlampau jauh.

"Tapi..."

Azazel menggantung ucapannya hingga membuat orang-orang di sana penasaran.

"Masih ada peluang."

"Hm?"

"Kalian mungkin belum tahu, tapi aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Organisasi mereka berdiri dengan didasari oleh kepentingan masing-masing. Kerjasama mereka sebenarnya lemah sehingga walau mereka kuat tapi masih bisa kita dihancurkan. Aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk itu. Tujuan Tim [DxD] ini hanyalah Rizevim seorang. Jika berhasil membunuh atau menangkap orang tua maka tugas kita selesai. Para Naga Jahat tidak memiliki urusan dengan Rizevim, mereka hanya makhluk buas yang gemar bertarung. Walburga dan Euclid tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata, kuyakin keduanya memiliki tujuan lain dan mungkin hanya memanfaatkan Rizevim untuk tujuannya itu."

"Sensei, bisakah kau jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui pada kami?" pinta Rias. Tentang hal ini, sama sekali belum terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kita kesampingkan para Naga Jahat. Makhluk-makhluk itu nanti ada diurus oleh pasukan Aliansi. Kita hanya perlu mengurus Rizevim saja. Melawan satu orang itu, kita semua yang disini pasti sangggup."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ophis yang kau anggap rusak itu?"

"Inilah yang pasti kalian tak menduganya sama sekali. Apa kalian ingat dengan perkataan Rizevim saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya di dalam kastil Tepes?"

Pertanyaan Azazel ditujukan untuk Rias dan semua peeragenya.

Koneko angkat tangan, dia memiliki ingatan yang bagus. " _Ada sekelompok anak muda yang datang kepadaku dan memberikan Ophis yang sudah dalam kondisi begini secara cuma-cuma_. Itulah yang dikatakan Rizevim."

"Bagus, Koneko."

Si Nekoshou itu menambahkan, "Dia juga mengatakan bahwa kau pasti mengenal siapa kelompok itu, Sensei. Kelompok dengan rencana besar yang Rizevim sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya dipermainkan."

 _ **~Flashback Chapter 56~**_

 _Azazel memijit pelipisnya._

 _"Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Rizevim, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ophis?"_

 _"Aku juga tidak tahu, Paman Azazel."_

 _Jawaban yang terkesan santai dan jujur itu mau tidak mau membuat Azazel makin tidak mengerti._

 _Seakan tahu isi kepala Azazel, Rizevim meneruskan ucapannya, "Satu jam lalu, ada sekelompok anak muda yang datang kepadaku dan memberikan Ophis yang sudah dalam kondisi begini secara cuma-cuma."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Yah, tidak bisa dikatakan cuma-cuma juga sih. Mereka mengincar sesuatu dari hasil akhir apa yang kukerjakan, jadi mereka memberikan bantuan. Itu saja."_

 _Azazel memasang ekspresi yang menuntut penjelasan._

 _"Kau tak akan menduga siapa anak-anak muda itu, pasti kau kenal, bahkan aku saja awalnya sangat terkejut dengan mereka. Mereka muncul begitu saja dan mempermainkan orang dewasa ini." Rizevim menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. "Melakukan serah terima Ophis seakan Dewi Naga itu hanyalah sebuah permen, huhuuuuuuu. Aku merasa minder memikirkan rencana mereka."_

 _"Rizevim!"_

 _Azazel sadar ini masalah besar dan berujung rumit suatu saat nanti. Ada kelompok baru lagi yang muncul dan bermain-main dengan situasi dunia. Pasti akan menyebabkan masalah untuk semua oranf. Dan apa kata Rizevim tadi?, Azazel mengenal mereka. Ini buruk. Azazel berpikir ada pengkhianat dari kalangannya. Siapapun orang itu, pasti mereka kuat._

 _"Yeaaahh, Paman. Aku tak bisa memberitahukan identitas mereka, bisa-bisa leherku dipenggal. Dan kalau tentang tujuanku, kau akan tahu sebentar lagi."_

 _"Tck!"_

 _"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku lewat. Ada sesuatu untuk didiskusikan dengan Marius-kun. Ayo berdamai disini~. Rumah ini milik Vampir~, Berkelahi tidak baik~. Sebuah negara yang tertutup dengan harga diri yang tinggi sungguhlah indah_ _. Ugyahahahahhaaaaaaa..."_

 _Rizevim pun berlalu pergi._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Azazel melanjutkan, "Kemudian perkataan Vali saat kita bersama dia di Basement Kastil Tepes. Dia mengaku bahwa..."

 _ **~Flashback Chapter 59~**_

 _"Saat kejadian di Venesia, aku memang ingin menyelamatkan Ophis dari incaran Cao Cao. Tapi nyatanya itu adalah sebuah skenario yang mempermainkan aku dan timku, Cao Cao dan kelompoknya, serta semua pasukan Hades. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kematian Samael juga bagian dari skenario itu."_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Mata Azazel menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan, " Dari semua hal itu, aku meyakini kalau semua kejadian sampai sekarang ini, dari memainkan panggung Venesia, memberikan Ophis rusak pada Rizevim, membunuh Samael, mencuri Holy Grail, menjadi penyebab perang antara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dengan Konoha dan mungkin banyak hal lain lagi, adalah perbuatan kelompok yang Rizevim maksud. Sekelompok anak muda yang membuat skenario, skenario yang menjadikan seluruh dunia sebagai panggung permainan."

Rias seperti terkena kejutan aliran listrik, dia menyadari satu hal yang baginya sangat mengejutkan.

"Azazel-sensei, apaaaa... Apa mungkin kelompok misterius yang kau maksud itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk pertanyaanmu, Rias."

Pernyataan Azazel mengakibatkan udara berat memenuhi seisi ruangan, menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya.

Issei mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, semua yang ia dengar ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada dia dan teman-temannya selama ini, karena nyatanya itu hanyalah senyum penipu.

Griselda berusaha memecah kebuntuan, "Apa anda yakin 100 persen, Azazel-sama?"

"Aku juga ingin memastikan informasi ini." timpal Dulio. Kedua orang ini nampak terlihat masih tenang.

"Kalian masih tidak percaya huh?"

"..."

Tak mendapat respon, Azazel lanjut bicara. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat rahasia. Kuharap informasi ini tidak bocor keluar."

"Informasi apa, Azazel?" Rudiger yang merupakan anggota baru jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ini kebenaran dibalik insiden pelecehan pada saat pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game."

"Ha? I-itu!?" Issei menganga. Ia tentu masih ingat kalau dirinya lah pelakunya.

"Maaf kalau sebenarnya saat itu kau dimanfaatkan, Issei. Kejadian itu sebenarnya adalah rencana yang dibuat oleh Sirzech. Saat dia memanggilmu ke ruang VIP tempat para petinggi berkumpul, dia sengaja memberimu minuman yang telah diberi racun afrodisiaka. Dia ingin kau hilang kendali akan nafsumu dan melakukan tindakan asulisa pada Hinata. Harapannya agar Naruto muncul, mengamuk dan menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya untuk menghajarmu. Rencana itu berhasil, kedok Naruto dan Hinata sebagai penyusup telah terbongkar. Karena telah cukup bukti kami menyeret suami istri itu ke ruang VIP dimana para petinggi berkumpul untuk di interogasi. Kebetulan Dewa Zeus dan Dewa Brahma juga ada disana. Sebagai dewa ketua dari mitologi masing-masing, mereka ingin ikut menginterogasi."

"Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Naruto dan Hinata masih berkeliaran bebas di antara kita kan?" tukas Xenovia.

"Iya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?" sambung Kiba.

"Dua manusia itu berhasil lepas dari perangkap Sirzech bahkan membalik keadaan. Mereka telah membunuh Dewa Zeus, Dewa Brahma, dan anak buahku yang bernama Sahariel. Serafall dan Gabriel pun juga terluka parah. Makanya dua wanita itu tidak menampakkan batang hidung hingga 5 hari setelah pesta pembukaan."

"Mustahil! Tidak mungkin dua dewa superior top 10 bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil. Mereka berdua sangat kuat."

"Apa karena tewasnya Dewa Zeus dan Brahma yang jadi penyebab peperangan di mitologi mereka?" ungkap Tobio. Dia cukup update dengan informasi yang sedang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

"Ya." Azazel menarik nafas sebentar, "Dan kalian juga harus tahu akhir kejadian itu. Aku, Sizrceh, Ajuka dan Michael dijebak oleh mereka berdua ke dimensi buatan hingga terjadi pertarungan. Naruto meski tampak kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan Zeus dan Brahma, ternyata masih sanggup bertarung imbang dengan Sirzech. Hinata pun bahkan hampir saja mengalahkan Ajuka."

"Keparat!" Issei mengumpat. "Sekuat apa mereka sebenarnya?"

"Entah, siapa yang tahu." sahut Azazel. "Mereka berdua sengaja meninggalkan kami hidup-hidup, dengan syarat identitas mereka tidak dibongkar. Maka dari itu lah, Naruto dan Hinata masih berteman dengan kalian hingga aksi pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas oleh Rizevim di Kota Auros."

"Jadi begitu kebenarannya?"

"Iya." jawab Azazel cepat, meski disini ia menambahkan bumbu-bumbu kebohongan. Tentu saja, tujuannya adalah yang nomor satu.

Rias dan semua peeragenya merenung, mereka membenci Naruto dan Hinata yang telah mengkhianati mereka, ingin menuntut balas, namun sadar kekuatan mereka belumlah cukup.

Mempermainkan Ophis sang ketidakbatasan, membunuh dua dewa superior, melukai Maou dan Seraph surga, bahkan membuat Sirzech dan Ajuka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalau seperti itu, apa yang Rias dan lainnya punya untuk membalas perbuatan mereka?

"Sudah lah, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu." kata Azazel menenangkan. "Sampai sekarang, hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah diketahui sebagai bagian dari kelompok misterius itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan masih ada nama-nama lain disana yang bisa saja adalah orang berbahaya ataupun orang terdekat kita. Mereka yang sanggup membuat seluruh dunia bagai panggung permainan dan dalang dari semua kejadian ini, amat sangat berbahaya."

"Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus dihentikan!" ucap Rias geram.

"Untuk saat ini, kita sebagai Tim [DxD] harus fokus untuk menghentikan Rizevim. Pasukan Aliansi pasti akan memenangkan perang melawan Konoha. Setelahnya, baru kita semua akan bersatu untuk melawan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata."

Semuanya mengangguk sepaham.

Azazel menatap wajah semua orang bergiliran. "Tim pencari telah berhasil mendeteksi dimana lokasi Rizevim menyembunyikan Pulau Langit Agreas. Dia pasti berada di sana bersama para Naga Jahat peliharaannya. Kemungkinan besar Naruto dan Hinata juga ada disana, jadi ini pasti akan berat." Tatapan Azazel berhenti pada laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pakaian pendeta. "Dulio, kau yang memimpin kan?"

"Ok. Ayooo, kita berangkat sekarang."

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Agak telat sih dari waktu update yang kuinginkan. Gpp kan? hahaaaa.

Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan panjang lebar disini, lagian jumlah word chapter ini sudah sangat banyak. Buaanyaak banget kan, kuyakin kalian bisa muntah membaca semuanya.

Skema perang kurasa sudah cukup detail dan jelas. Tanyakan saja kalau masih ada yang kurang mengerti.

Sakura sudah aku perlihatkan sekilas _PowerUp-_ nya, masih ada yang kusimpan kok. Chara-chara minor juga semakin menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dahulu pernah aku janjikan, pada saat perang Armageddon sudut penceritaan akan lebih banyak dari sisi shinobi-shinobi Konoha. Sejak lama banyak yang minta ini tapi baru sekarang bisa dikabulkan. Pokoknya menyesuaikan alur cerita lah.

Kemudian kartu As Konoha, sesuatu yang Gaara dapatkan dari Padang Gurun Sahara yang pernah aku singgung di chapter 50an, sekarang sudah benar-benar kumunculkan. Naga Langit Osiris, kalian yang suka anime jadul jaman dulu, pasti akan langsung tahu dua makhluk lainnya yang masih belum terungkap.

Terakhir tentang Khaos Brigade dan Trihexa, tak perlu aku banyak cakap lah. Disana nanti Rizevim, NaruHina, dan Tim DxD akan kembali diulas panjang lebar.

Ulasan Review:

Michael dicurigai? Kenapa eh, alasannya?

Great Red nanti muncul kok.

Shiva Vs Sakra dan Odin Vs Poseidon yang kemarin kah? Hmmm, munculin lagi ga yaaaa? Hihihiiii.

Si Bulky Vs Ignatius mirip kek Iron Man Hulkbuster Vs Hulk. Yaa karena memang terinspirasi dari sana.

Permasalahan penting nih sebenarnya. Pada Naruto Shippuden ep 500 yang tamat bulan maret kemarin, Lima Kage datang ke acara pernikahan NaruHina. Nah sedangkan di FF ini, pernikahan NaruHina di chapter 1 tidak dihadiri oleh Lima Kage. Tolong maklumi saja, chapter 1 FF ini lebih dahulu satu setengah tahun rilisnya dibanding NS Ep500. Jadinya begitu. So, biarlah.

Sosok Roh Pahlawan dari Fate-series emang berniat kumunculkan. Beberapa namanya sudah aku munculkan di chapter 50an dahulu.

Kehancuran Surga, dalam waktu dekat ini akan diceritakan kok. Beberapa chapter di depan lah. Tunggu saja. Hahaaaa.

Rizevim berkhianat pada NaruHina? errrr, gimana yah? :v

Konohamaru ga ikut perang, dia masih sangat muda dalam setting waktu ini. Dia diberi tugas oleh Kakashi mengurus migrasi warga Konoha ke dunia Manusia biar aman.

Aku emang udah kerja, sudah selesai sekolahnya. Tapi aku berkerja di sekolah. :v

Untuk reviewer Guest yang memahami kondisiku, huwaaaaaaa, makasih banget, jadi terharu eh :v

Pensiun tapi setelah menamatkan FF ini, aku janji. Untuk FF lainnya, aku kok ngerasa kurang yakin. Tapi ah entah lah, aku usahain kok.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 23 Juni 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya.**_

 _"Sampai sekarang, hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah diketahui sebagai bagian dari kelompok misterius itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan masih ada nama-nama lain disana yang bisa saja adalah orang berbahaya ataupun orang terdekat kita. Mereka yang sanggup membuat seluruh dunia bagai panggung permainan dan dalang dari semua kejadian ini, amat sangat berbahaya."_

 _"Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus dihentikan!" ucap Rias geram._

 _"Untuk saat ini, kita sebagai Tim [DxD] harus fokus untuk menghentikan Rizevim. Pasukan Aliansi pasti akan memenangkan perang melawan Konoha. Setelahnya, baru kita semua bersatu untuk melawan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata."_

 _Semuanya mengangguk sepaham._

 _Azazel menatap wajah semua orang bergiliran. "Tim pencari telah berhasil mendeteksi dimana lokasi Rizevim menyembunyikan Pulau Langit Agreas. Dia pasti berada di sana bersama para Naga Jahat peliharaannya. Kemungkinan besar Naruto dan Hinata juga ada disana, jadi ini pasti akan berat." Tatapan Azazel berhenti pada laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pakaian pendeta. "Dulio, kau yang memimpin kan?"_

 _"Ok. Ayooo, kita berangkat sekarang."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Perhatian sedikit, update chapter kemarin agak kacau, barang kali ada yang terlewat baca chapter 77, silahkan tekan tombol 'previous' dulu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 78. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 2.**

 **.**

Tiga menit menunggu tapi Tannin tak kunjung merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh.

 **"Kemana makhluk air itu?"**

Tannin masih menunggu. Lama menunggu sampai ia bosan dan ingin pulang lalu melaporkan bahwa medang perang di titik ini telah berhasil ia kuasai.

Akan tetapi...

Degggg!

Tannin merasakan aura niat jahat yang sangat pekat datang tiba-tiba.

Swoosssshh...

Kobaran api di tengah rawa seketika lenyap seolah baru saja dihempas badai. Namun hanya di tengah saja, berbentuk lingkaran selebar 50 meter.

Dari ketiadaan, tepat di titik itu muncul sebuah bangunan berbentuk piramid yang terbuat dari pasir dengan akrasa-aksara segel rumit pada setiap sisinya. Muncul langsung dari dimensi lain tanpa ada perantara apa-apa, seperti hantu.

Selang beberapa saat, piramida pasir itu mulai runtuh dan menunjukkan apa isi di dalamnya. Yakni seekor naga gemuk berukuran raksasa dengan sisik hitam dan iris mata perak.

 **"Ouuuuhhhh, dimana aku sekarang? Ini bukan di kastil Vampir Tepes kan? Dan bukannya aku terluka akibat serangan adik si rambut crimson itu?"** Naga itu coba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, dia merasa agak nyaman. **"Woooww, badanku kembali utuh seperti semula, apa ini perbuatan Rizevim? Ah, pasti bukan."** Dia menengok ke atas, matanya menangkap seekor naga lain yang sedang terbang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dia mengenali naga itu, **"Ahh, persetan dengan Tepes dan Sekiryutei. Hei kau yang terbang disana, kau Tannin-chan kan? Ghahahahaaaaaa, Ayoooo kita bertarung sampai matiiii!"**

Sedangkan Tannin mendapati kepalanya diserang nyeri hebat, seolah banyak sekali ingatan yang masuk bersamaan ke dalam otaknya. Ia seperti orang amnesia yang tiba-tiba saja sembuh total.

Setelah rasa nyeri itu hilang, Tannin menengok ke bawah. Ia sangat mengenali sosok naga yang tiba-tiba muncul itu,

 **"Grendel!"**

Suara Tannin menggambarkan keterjutan sebesar gunung.

Benar, sangat jelas sekali bahwa yang muncul di bawah sana setelah runtuhnya piramida pasir adalah sang Naga Jahat Legendaris, salah satu dari sekian naga jahat yang sangat kuat.

Bagi Tannin, ini bencana. Grendel bukanlah Evil Dragon biasa, naga ganas yang dijuluki sebagai _Crime Force Dragon_ itu jika diklasifikasikan dari segi kekuatan murni maka tempatnya berada di antara level Dragon-King dan Heavenly Dragon, artinya lebih kuat dari Raja Naga seperti dirinya namun lebih lemah dari Naga Surgawi Ddraig dan Albion. Itu hanya segi kekuatan murni, faktor lain bisa saja jadi pembeda untuk keunggulan Tannin.

Anehnya, kemunculan Grendel di tempat ini sangat tidak logis. Semua ingatan Tannin baru saja kembali, terakhir ia dengar Grendel dihidupkan kembali menggunakan Holy Grail oleh Rizevim, tapi kenapa sekarang bisa berdiri tegak di hadapannya, di medan perang ini pula?

Namun untuk Gaara yang menjadi dalangnya, hal ini bukan perkara mustahil. Dia sendiri lah yang menyegel Grendel dengan fuin khusus, jadi melepaskannya kembali bukan hal sulit. Luka yang melenyapkan setengah tubuh Grendel akibat serangan Bintang Pemusnah dari Rias pun bisa dihilangkan karena saat itu dia masih memegang Holy Grail.

Fuin yang digunakan Gaara tidak hanya menyegel tubuh dan jiwa Grendel, tapi juga menyegel seluruh esensi kehidupannya dari alam ini. Jika esensinya sudah lenyap maka segala hal tentang Grendel akan hilang selamanya dari memori semua orang yang pernah tahu namanya, kenal dengannya, bertemu dengan dia, bahkan catatan perjalanan hidupnya yang tertulis dalam cerita epos atau legenda manapun akan terhapus, kecuali di dalam ingatan Gaara.

Kini Gaara memanfaatkan Grendel untuk tambahan kekuatan. Naga Jahat itu memang mustahil diajak bicara dan kerjasama, tapi jika dia di tempatkan di wilayah musuh maka insting liar akan membimbingnya untuk bertarung dan membunuh siapapun didepan matanya. Tak perlu dikendalikan, cukup dijauhi saja saat dia mengamuk maka sudah jadi keuntungan untuk Konoha.

Terbukanya fuin yang menyegel Grendel, serta merta mengembalikan esensi kehidupannya ke alam semesta. Semua memori tentang dia akan kembali pada orang yang tahu tentangnya. Tannin mengalami nyeri hebat seperti baru sembuh dari amnesia karena dia melihat langsung kembalinya Grendel di depan mata, sementara itu orang-orang di tempat lain seperti Azazel, Issei dan yang lainnya mungkin tak akan menyadari bahwa pengetahun tentang naga jahat itu juga telah kembali ke dalam otak mereka.

Tak perlu panjang cerita, tampak jelas kalau Grendel sudah sangat tak sabaran untuk bertarung. Monster raksasa yang berdiri dengan dua kaki ini memiliki cakar tajam, taring, tanduk dan sepasang sayap yang sangat besar serta punya ekor yang kokoh dan panjang. Matanya bersinar dalam warna perak cerah dan diisi dengan hawa permusuhan serta niat membunuh.

 **"Kemarilah Tannin-chan. Ayooo bermain bersama Grendel-sama yang haus darah ini."**

Grendel berkata seakan-akan dialah yang terkuat. Dia Naga Jahat brutal yang hidup hanya untuk bertarung. Sombong adalah sifat dasarnya. Dia mempunyai kebanggaan yang teramat tinggi pada dirinya dan kekuatannya sendiri.

Tannin berusaha tetap tenang, ia dikenal sebagai Raja-Naga paling bijaksana yang sabaran dan penuh perhitungan. Ia berjuluk _Blaze Meteor Dragon_.

 **"Grendel! Sebelum kita bermain-main, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dahulu padamu."**

 **"Heee? Buang-buang waktu saja. Tapi baiklah, ayooo cepat!"**

 **"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"**

 **"Mana aku tahu!"** sungut si naga jahat.

 **"Aku terima. Tapi kau sadar dimana posisimu?"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Di mataku, kau berada di pihak para manusia perusuh dari dunia lain atau bahkan kau mungkin sedang dikendalikan oleh mereka."**

Ooooh, rupanya Tannin coba bermain kata. Ia tahu kalau naga jahat yang satu ini penuh dengan sifat arogan tapi otaknya tumpul dan mudah dipermainkan. Sang Raja Naga terbang lebih rendah sehingga hampir sejajar dengan Grendel.

" **Aaaaa..."**

 **"Apa hm?"**

" **Ettoooh,** " Grendel nampak berpikir sejenak, ia berpose mengetuk-ngetukkan cakarnya ke dahi.

 **"..."**

 **"Emmmm...?"**

Melihat ekspresi menunggu dari Tannin, Grendel tertawa, **"Akuu bercandaaaaa!"**

HAAAAAAAAAA...

Grendel melompat ke depan, cepat, rasanya seperti dia tidak memiliki tubuh yang besar sama sekali.

Buuaaaaggg...

Tannin hampir saja terkena pukulan telak andai saja dia tidak sempat menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah.

" **Ghahahahaaaaa. Apa peduliku tentang semua itu. Mau dikendalikan atau apapun, yang penting aku bisa bertarung sampai puas. Tiada yang lebih nikmat daripada itu tahu!"**

Usaha Tannin gagal, Grendel bukan hanya bodoh tapi memang tak punya otak sehingga dia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain bertarung. Karena itulah, tiada pilihan lain bagi Tannin selain meladeni. Ini akan sangat sulit, Grendel adalah salah satu yang tersulit diantara para naga jahat.

 **"Bersiaplah Tannin-chaaaan. Aku akan menyerangmu lagiiii!"**

Saat Grendel mengeluarkan teriakan itu, perutnya membesar. Dia menghembuskan bola api besar yang sangat panas. Inilah serangan khas para naga.

Tannin tak mau kalah, ia juga menyeburkan nafas api yang sangat besar.

Flare!

Gelombang api yang sangat panas berkobar di tengah-tengah, suaranya bergemuruh, panasnya bahkan mampu menguapkan hampir semua air rawa tempat mereka bertarung, menyisakan lumpur yang mengeras sebagai pijakan.

Swooosssshhh...

Tiba-tiba Grendel menembus kobaran api, ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit dari sisiknya yang terbakar.

Tannin melotot sehingga tak sempat bereaksi.

Buuaaagg!

Kali ini Tannin benar-benar mendapat pukulan telak dan terpental-pental di tanah rawa.

 **"** **Guhahahahaha! Gepenglah!** **"**

BRRAAAKKKK...

Sebuah kaki raksasa, kaki Grendel menghujam ke dalam tanah hingga menimbulkan goncangan hebat.

Tannin berhasil menghindar tepat sebelum tergencet. Segera setelah memperbaiki posisi, dia terbang lurus ke atas dengan kecepatan super.

 **"Rasakan ini, naga idioooot!"**

Giliran Grendel yang kena. Tendangan Tannin bersarang di rahangnya.

Kekuatan Tannin tidak main-main, meski tergolong naga jahat level atas tetap saja Grendel terdorong jauh ke bekalang saking kerasnya pukulan Tannin.

Seterusnya, pertarungan gila-gilaan dengan adu fisik terus berlanjut. Jual beli tinju dan tendangan terus datang silih berganti. Sesekali Grendel menambakkan bola api yang berbalas bola api juga oleh Tannin.

 **"Mati kau!"**

 **"Kau yang mati, brengsekkk!"**

DOGON!

Suara rendah timbul dari pukulan berat masing-masing yang menghantam rahang lawan. Pukulan yang menciptakan suara hantaman yang menggema memenuhi seluruh penjuru rawa.

Tannin terpental meski Grendel masih berdiri di tempat. Tapi Grendel mengeluarkan banyak darah biru dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan ini seharusnya Grendel juga jatuh, namun ia masih kokoh tegak berdiri.

Setelah mengambil napas, dia meludahkan darah di tanah, lalu menggerakkan lehernya selagi membuat suara bising.

Grendel memberikan senyum jahat.

 **"** **Itu Sakit! Ouucchh, Sungguh sakit! Tapi, itu adalah pukulan yang bagus! Guhahahahaha! Menarik, sangat menarik! Nyeri ini membuatku sadar kalau aku masih hidup! Hal yang sesungguhnya akan mulai dari sini!"**

Tannin berdiri tegak kembali. Sungguh, melawan Grendel sangat menyusahkan. Apalagi Naga Jahat ini dibangkitkan kembali mengguna Holy Grail dengan menghilangkan kelemahan-kelemahannya bahkan fisiknya diperkuat. Sampai pada titik ini, Tannin mendapat sedikit keraguan dihatinya apakah ia bisa membereskan Grendel atau tidak.

 **"Grendel!"**

 **"Apa huh!"** Grendel mengeluarkan keinginan jahatnya yang tidak berubah sejak pertama ia hidup.

 **"Akan kuselesaikan pertarungan kita secepatnya dengan serangan terakhirku, bersiaplah!"**

 **"He? Hoooooooo,** **Menariiiiiiiik! Tunjukan** **semua kekuatanmu Tannin-chaaan.** **T** **unju** **k** **kaaan!** **"**

Grendel tampak amat sangat senang.

Blizzttt.

Cepat!

Tannin sudah tidak ada di posisinya semula tanpa sempat mata berkedip. Kecepatan super yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan.

Buuugghh!

Grendel bahkan tak sempat bereaksi apapun, tahu-tahu rahangnya mendapat pukulan keras dari bawah.

Tubuh besar Grendel meluncur cepat ke langit.

Zzhhppp!

Tannin mengejar, ia kini berada tepat di balik punggung Grendel lalu menguncinya dengan belitan kuat dari belakang.

Grendel tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh, sementara Tannin terus membawanya terbang ke langit hingga menembus awan.

Masih bisa lebih cepat lagi! Tannin mengepakkan sayapnya lebih kencang lalu terbang berputar berkali-kali diatas awan. Kecepatannya makin tinggi, bergesekan dengan molekul udara sehingga menimbulkan bara panas yang membara merah pada tubuh Grendel.

Terus berputar, saking cepatnya hingga menjadi sebuah bola api raksasa yang nampak seukuran bulan jika dilihat dari daratan.

Blaassttt...

Sekejap Tannin melesat menukik turun ke bawah dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sisik Grendel banyak terkelupas. Mereka tampak seperti batu meteor raksasa yang jatuh dari langit.

Ini lah teknik terkuat sang Blaze Meteor Dragon Raja Naga Tannin.

 **Fire Meteorit Blaze**

Syiiuuuuuuuu.

KAAABBBOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Bagaikan jatuhnya meteor sungguhan, ledakan mahadashyat tercipta ketika tubuh grendel mencium tanah. Tanah berguncang, terhempas bersama seluruh air rawa dan biota-biotanya. Menyisakan kawah raksasa selebar lima kilometer.

Grendel terbaring, sementara Tannin berdiri tepat di atasnya meski terengah-engah.

Sang Raja Naga menyadari bahwa Grendel masih bernafas, Naga jahat itu masih hidup. Ini kesempatannya. Tannin mengepalkan tangannya lalu menekuk dalam.

 **"Haaaaaaaaap... Matilah!"**

Greppp...

Tannin melotot, tinju terkuatnya begitu mudah ditangkap oleh Grendel.

 **"Hohohoooo, tidak semudah itu Tannin-chaaaaan!"**

Jadi, inikah perbedaan kekuatan antara Raja Naga dengan Naga Jahat brutal legendaris?

Serangan terkuat Tannin nyatanya bahkan tak mampu membuat luka kritikal pada tubuh Grendel.

Bruuaaaakkkkk.

Grendel membalik keadaan, kini Tannin lah yang terperosok di tengah kawah dengan posisi tiarap.

Tannin tak bisa bergerak, kedua tanggannya dipegang oleh Grendel.

 **"Segini sajakah kekuatanmu, Tannin? Membosankan!"**

Dhuuaarrrrr...

Grendel menginjak punggung Tannin sehingga terperosok makin dalam ke tanah. Saking kuatnya, bongkahan tanah di sekitar mereka bahkan terlempar.

"Ooooooooooooo..."

Tannin meraung keras.

Tanpa belas kasih, Grendel menarik kuat kedua tangan Tannin hingga lepas dari bahunya.

 **"Inilah akhir hidupmu, dasar Raja Naga Bodoh! Kau membuang harga diri dan kehormatanmu sebagai Ras Naga dengan bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dan hidup dibawah kuasa mereka. Anggap saja apa yang kulakukan ini sebagai hukuman untukmu atas nama kehormatan Ras Naga."**

Grendel mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

 **"Lenyaplah!"**

Braaakkkk

Darah dan isi kepala terhambur berserakan, kepala Tannin pecah dibawah telapak kaki kokoh Grendel.

Sang Crime Force Dragon Grendel menatap ke langit, memandang dalam keheningan.

Tak berselang lama, ia berbicara sendiri. **"Sekarang siapa lagi yang harus ku lawan? Aku sudah lama mati. Hidupku sekarang hanyalah untuk mati sekali lagi. Jadi, apakah ada yang mau membunuhku?"**

"Aku lah yang akan membunuhmu, seperti di masa lalu."

Buugghh...

Suara barusan terdengar bersama hantaman kuat pada punggung Grendel.

Grendel membungkukkan kepala melihat kearah dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja menggembung, lalu...

Jraaashhh!

... sesuatu dimuntahkan.

Jantung yang digenggam oleh seseorang.

Dada Grendel berlubang setelah ditembus oleh orang barusan.

Sebelum kematiannya, Grendel menatap orang tersebut.

"K-kau! Beowulf." Bibir Grendel menyunggingkan senyum, "Ternyata kau lagi. Hahahahaaaa."

Tawa menjadi suara yang terakhir keluar dari mulut Grendel. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh sang naga jahat mulai oleng lalu jatuh terlentang di tanah.

Grendel pun menutup buku sejarahnya. Mati di tangan orang yang sama dengan orang yang dulu juga pernah membunuhnya jauh di masa lalu.

Naga Jahat Grendel berasal dari tanah Skandinavia yang dulunya dikuasai oleh bangsa Viking. Karena selalu berbuat kebrutalan pada manusia, akhirnya seorang pahlawan membunuhnya, yakni Beowulf.

Lalu sekarang, keturunan Beowulf yang entah generasi keberapa sebagai peerage bidak Pion Sirzech Lucifer, menggunakan promosi Ratu untuk mendapakan kekuatan tertinggi sehingga sekali lagi berhasil mengakhiri hidup Grendel.

Cerita lama terulang kembali.

Beowulf membuang jauh-jauh jantung Grendel. Suasana di tengah kawasan rawa menjadi tenang. Ia sudah ingin pulang jika saja tidak ada suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hei iblis, mau coba adu tanding denganku?"

Beowulf berbalik, tanpa bisa ia sadari ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya telah berdiri tegap seorang laki-laki berpakaian khas bangsawan yang dominan dengan corak batik.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Raden Mas Bagus Sudjiwodhiningrat yang datang dari Tanah Java. Keturunan terakhir sekaligus titisan Gusti Prabu Angling Dharma, pemilik sacred gear Keris Sakti Nogososro. Aku lah yang memimpin resimen pasukan di titik ini."

"Kheh, ayooo siapa takut. Sebagai budak Yang Mulia Maou Sirzech Lucifer, aku tidak akan mempermalukan namanya."

Baaaaaaaaaaaannnggggg!

Untuk sementara, beralih dahulu dari pertempuran tersebut.

Masih di lokasi yang sama, kawasan rawa di wilayah timur teritori kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Gremory. Sebentar lagi pertarungan yang tak kalah seru juga akan terjadi.

Laki-laki dengan pakaian khas batik mendongakkan kepala demi menatap naga hijau berkepala banyak yang sedang mengamuk dan menyerang membabi-buta.

"Ouhhh, jadi ini kah Naga terakhir yang tersisa dari Mitologi Persia, Illuyankas. Kasihan sekali kau sampai ditangkap dan dikendalikan oleh para malaikat surga. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku Raden Mas Rajasawardhana, keturunan terakhir dari Maha Patih Batik Madrim yang perkasa ini akan membebaskanmu, entah hidup-hidup atau sudah mati."

Rajasawardhana membungkukkan badan, menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Selanjutnya, sosoknya yang semula manusia menjelma menjadi sosok binatang. Seekor harimau putih. Awalnya hanya seukuran harimau normal, namun lima detik berikutnya hewan tersebut berubah menjadi monster yang seukuran dengan naga Illyunkas itu sendiri.

"Grrrrooooooooooooaaarrrr!"

Si harimau putih raksasa jelmaan keturunan Patih Batik Madrim mengaum kencang.

Pertarungan antar monster, dimulai.

 **. . .**

Berpindah ke pantai bepasir putih yang sangat indah di sebelah barat wilayah kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Gremory, salah satu titik yang sekarang dalam situasi tak menentu.

Dari bibir pantai sampai ke tengah laut, tak ada lagi air asin yang bisa digunakan untuk mandi berenang. Semuanya mengeras, membeku menjadi es yang sangat dingin dan padat, tak ubahnya Samudra Arktik di kutub utara. Sebabnya sudah barang tentu, Serafall melepaskan kekuatan elemen es untuk membentuk dunia miliknya sendiri, _**Celcius Cross Trigger**_. Lautan luas hingga radius ratusan kilomenter dari bibir pantai, saat ini benar-benar tak menyisakan air setetespun, yang ada hanyalah kristal-kristal es keras. Tidak hanya di permukaannya saja namun sampai ke dasar laut. Inilah kekuatan sejati Serafall Leviathan, yang katanya sanggup membekukan satu benua dan samudra dalam sekejap.

Namun hanya lautan saja yang Serafall bekukan. Sisanya di pesisir pantai tetap normal. Dia tidak ingin membekukan pasukan perang musuh bersamaan dengan pasukannya sendiri.

Jangan dikira lautan beku tersebut datar selayaknya kutub utara!

Tidak!

Ada banyak lubang raksasa, bongkahan-bongkahan gunung es yang berhamburan bahkan beterbangan dan sebagainya. Ledakan-ledakan dahsyat yang menciptakan cahaya menyilaukan dan getaran yang mencapai pantai tak kunjung berhenti. Situasi ekstrim yang tak mungkin ada makhluk bisa hidup disana.

Serafall tidak sendiri, bersamanya Seraphim wanita terkuat dari surga, Gabriel, bertarung mati-matian melawan Sang Dewi Perang dari Takamagahara, Bishamonten.

Pertempuran mereka tampak imbang, sudah hampir setengah jam berlangsung tetapi masih belum diketahui siapakah yang lebih unggul dan tidak bisa ditebak siapa yang mampu bertahan sampai akhir.

Jika biasanya pemimpin pasukan dari masing-masing kubu bertarung belakangan setelah mengerahkan pasukan perangnya, maka mereka bertiga bertarung paling depan.

Prinsipnya hanya satu, jatuhkan pemimpin lawan.

Habisi!

Tebas tubuhnya!

Penggal lehernya!

Cabut nyawanya!

Jika pasukan musuh telah kehilangan pemimpin, maka mengalahkan mereka yang sudah kehilangan semangat dan harapan akan sangat mudah.

Ah, alihkan perhatian dari pertarungan brutal yang sangat merusak lingkungan itu! Satupun orang tidak ada yang berani mengganggu, dan mereka bertiga jelas bertarung di arena terbuka juga untuk menghindari serangan mereka nyasar pada anak buah sendiri.

Di tengah berkecamuknya perang yang belum lama dimulai, Sakura nampak serius kesana kemari di barisan belakang. Dia, ketua Unit Medis dari Korps pendukung, tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menerjunkan dirinya sendiri ke arena perang. Ini adalah tanggung jawab besar yang ia emban. Sudah tak terhitung jemari lagi jumlah prajurit terluka parah yang berhasil ia selamatkan.

Sakura sejatinya memang dari Unit Medis yang seharusnya berada di barisan paling belakang. Saat pertama tadi, ketika ajang adu tanding antar prajurit terbaik, niatnya hanyalah untuk peregangan tubuh biar tidak kaku atau kram selama perang yang mungkin akan berhari-hari akan selesai. Konyol memang, tapi kekuatannya patut diacungi dua jempol karena sanggup mencabut jantung seorang Malaikat Jatuh kelas tinggi dari rongga dadanya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan keringat.

Seraya sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan ninjutsu medis, Sakura melirikkan mata ke arah teman karibnya sesama Shinobi Konoha yang tampak sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat dalam perang begini, ternyata masih ada yang mencuri kesempatan untuk berdiam diri. Temannya itu duduk bersila memejamkan mata seperti sedang bertapa.

Sakura coba menegur, "Tenten-san, sedari tadi kau diam saja. Kenapa? Apa atasan menempatkan dirimu untuk strategi khusus?" Dia ingin berprasangka baik.

Tenten tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan chakra."

"Ha?" Sakura menganga, "Jangan katakan kau sedang mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu mode sennin seperti Naruto!"

"Ya tidak laaah! Aku tidak ada bakat untuk itu, tubuhku sangat kecil afinitasnya dengan senjutsu. Tadi itu aku sedang melakukan olahbatin untuk memacu peningkatan sementara kapasitas maksimal volume chakra dalam tubuhku secara paksa. Walau tidak sampai dua kali semua, bahkan tidak sebanding dengan segel Byakugou di dahimu itu, tapi tetap sangat kuperlukan."

Sakura mengerti, dia membulatkan bibirnya hanya untuk melafalkan suara "Oh."

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Oke! Kau boleh kembali ke tempatku asalkan dalam kondisi hidup-hidup."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tak akan ke tempatmu, karena aku tak akan terluka!"

"Che."

"Jaa ne!"

Setelah selesai menyiapkan beberapa gulungan berisi senjata, Tenten bergegas maju dengan berlari. Lokasinya yang tadi berada di barisan belakang membuatnya perlu waktu sampai 5 menit hingga sampai ke titik pusat peperangan.

"Goncangkan permukaan bumi, Bashousen! Heyyaaaa!"

Dhuuuaarrr!

Untung tidak terlambat! Tenten berhasil melindungi beberapa puluh prajurit termasuk diantaranya delapan Shinobi Konoha dari badai serangan sihir gabungan tentara malaikat dan iblis. Menggunakan kibasan kipas ekor merak Bashousen, salah satu dari lima senjata Rikudou yang mampu mengeluarkan lima elemen dasar, Tenten mampu menarik bongkahan tanah dari dalam perut bumi sehingga membentuk dinding tebal di atas pantai berpasir.

Swooossshh...

Dengan sekali kibasan lagi, asap tebal sisa ledakan seketika tersapu bersih. Meski mampu bertahan, ternyata dinding tanah yang diciptakan Tenten tetap hancur.

Di depan sana dan di udara, tentara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi cukup terkejut karena serangan mereka semua yang dilepaskan secara bersamaan mampu ditahan.

Namun, salah satu diantara mereka yang berjenis malaikat jatuh langsung tanggap akan situasi. Dia mengambil alih komando.

"Hei semuanya, aku tahu siapa wanita itu. Orang Konoha yang dikatakan Azazel-sama berada dibalik insiden di Rumania."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Mana mungkin aku bohong di saat seperti ini."

"Wah, aku terkenal ternyata yaa." Tenten menggumam sendiri, narsis.

"Azazel-sama berpesan, wanita itu tak bisa dikalahkan dengan cara biasa. Dia memiliki senjata pisau kawat baja yang sangat berbahaya bagi kita kalau melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Satu-satunya cara melawan dia untuk saat ini hanyalah pertarungan jarak jauh dengan serangan berdamage besar dalam cakupan luas."

"Baik. Ayo kita siapkan serangan!"

"Ayooooo!"

Para tentara itu pun mengambil jarak yang lebih jauh sembari mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mampu melepaskan serangan sihir demonic dan cahaya.

Tenten menyeringai kecil, "Kheh, kalian pikir aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi itu?" Ia menatap senjata kipasnya, "Ayooo Bashousen, aku butuh bantuanmu lagi."

Para tentara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi sudah selesai dengan persiapannya, serangan sihir beratribut api dilepaskan secara bersamaan. Lidah-lidah api menggulung turun bak ombak di lautan hendak melalap Tenten yang berada di permukaan tanah.

"Padamkan api-api itu, Bashousen! Haaaaa!"

Sekali kibas, berkubik-kubik air menyebur deras dari ketiadaan.

Sssshhhhhh!

Kabut uap tebal pun tercipta menghalangi pandangan mata.

Namun serangan belum berhenti...

rumblerumblerumble

jduaaarrrr!

Kali ini tentara Aliansi melanjutkan serangan yang memiliki atribut petir.

"Heeyyaaah!"

Kibasan kipas Bashousen yang ketiga mengeluarkan badai angin. Petir-petir pun tersapu ke segala arah sehingga mendarat dan meledakkan tempat lain yang cukup jauh.

Energi petir memerlukan partikel udara bermuatan listrik sebagai media rambatannya. Sedangkan angin yang dilepaskan Tenten bermuatan netral sehingga arah serangan elemen petir menjadi kacau.

Selanjutnya, saling hantam gelombang serangan berbagai macam elemen terus bergulir tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tenten meski hanya seorang diri tapi sanggup menahan serangan puluhan serdadu-serdadu musuh. Ketika para makhluk supranatural itu melepaskan serangan sihir atribut alam bersamaan, maka Tenten akan menyapunya menggunakan kelemahan dari atribut itu sendiri. Serangan api dihalau dengan air, air dengan tanah, tanah dengan petir, petir dengan angin dan angin dengan api. Begitu seterusnya.

Rehat sejenak, salah satu pasukan iblis di sana memaki marah karena serangannya selalu digagalkan Tenten, "Sial! Senjata miliknya terlalu merepotkan."

Malaikat di dekatnya menyahut, "Kalau begitu, jangan serang dia bersamaan. Serang dia secara bergiliran tanpa henti. Interval waktu dia mengibaskan kipasnya cukup lama, dan lagi dia kalau kelamaan pasti dia akan kehabisan tenaga."

Pengamatan yang sangat bagus, Kipas Bashousen membutuhkan suplai chakra yang cukup banyak dari penggunananya. Untuk itulah, Tenten tadi mempersiapkan volume chakra yang lebih besar dari biasa. Memang seharusnya senjata Rikudou tidak digunakan oleh shinobi biasa seperti Tenten, tapi oleh jinchuriki atau orang-orang yang mewarisi chakra Rikudou.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi, Tenten menyimpan Bashousen. Dia mengambil gulungan perkamen yang cukup besar di punggungnya. Dia buka lalu...

Syuut!Syuut!Syuut!Syuut!Syuut!

Seperti biasa, Tenten yang merupakan seorang _weapon mistress_ membuat hujan ribuan kunai. Dia menyerang lebih dulu sebelum musuh melepaskan serangan sihir.

Terpaksa, para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis berganti ke mode bertahan. Mereka membuat pelindung sihir masing-masing di sekeliling tubuhnya. Usaha yang bagus, mereka mampu bertahan dari goresan senjata.

Namun, dalam gerakan _slow motion_...

Salah seorang iblis memutar kepalanya sangat pelan dengan mata menatap heran pada sebilah kunai yang terbang di sisinya. Kunai yang satu ini ada ekornya, berupa secarik kertas bertuliskan aksara tertentu. Kertas itu mulai bersinar terang, si iblis menganga lebar. Dan...

Kabooomm!.

Ledakan dari kertas peledak mampu menghancurkan pelindung sihir hingga melukai iblis itu.

KAAABBOOOMMM!

Tidak hanya satu, kerumunan tentara aliansi tenggelam dalam ledakan massal yang terjadi bersamaan.

Tenten menunggu.

Sejenak kemudian, musuh-musuh yang terisa hanya setengah, setengahnya lagi telah tewas. Rupanya ada yang memiliki pelindung sihir cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari ledakan.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Kuharap kalian bisa bertahan." ucap Tenten lalu tertawa.

Gadis dengan model rambut bercepol itu pun mengeluarkan senjatanya paling mutakhir. Melempar sebuah gulungan kecil ke tanah dan langsung terbuka. Dengan segel kunci, muncul lah sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang. Dia membuka koper itu. Isinya sepasang sarung tangan terbuat dari serat karbon yang mampu menahan irisan benda setajam apapun. Tenten memakainya, kuku dan ujung jarinya muncul keluar dari balik lubang jari sarung tangan. Dia lalu melemaskan jari-jemarinya. Di sekitar tubuh Tenten, nampak kemilau cahaya biru pantulan dari cahaya matahari yang membentuk garis-garis abstrak yang bergerak-gerak.

Sebenarnya yang ada di sekitar tubuh Tenten adalah benang-benang supertipis, _Microfilament Razor Wires._ Material benang baja yang terbuat dari logam vibranium. Penampilannya seperti pisau kawat mikro tajam yang berbentuk seuntai benang yang sangat panjang. Untaian itu berbeda dengan benang baja yang digunakan para shinobi pada umumnya yang mana terdapat pendulum atau kunai pada ujungnya untuk dilemparkan pada target. Bagi Tenten, ia mampu mengendalikan gerakan benang hanya dengan jari saja tanpa perlu pendulum.

Benang ini sangat panjang, namun panjang itu berupa angka tetap dan hanya terdapat satu untaian saja. Oleh sebab itu, jangkauan serang akan berbanding terbalik dengan intensitasnya. Pada jarak dekat, untaian benang itu terkonsentrasi disekitar tubuh Tenten sehingga daya rusaknya luar biasa dan mampu memotong benda apa saja sampai sekecil dadu. Namun untuk mencapai jarak yang jauh maka benang akan akan diluruskan bergerak menuju target sehingga intensitas serangan akan berkurang secara aritmatik.

Tenten memandang ke langit, hampir semua tentara musuh terbang cukup tinggi sementara ia hanya bisa bertarung di darat, tapi ia tidak berpasrah diri.

"Walau alat baru ini hanya sebuah mainan anak-anak, tapi di saat seperti ini bisa sangat berguna."

Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari gulungan penyimpanan, di depan Tenten kini nampak sepotong papan. Aah bukan, itu sebuah kendaraan. _Hoverboard_ , sebuah papan skateboard yang bisa terbang melayang. Tenten berdiri di atas mainan itu, dan ia pun kini mulai melayang di udara.

Para iblis dan tentara lainnya tidak terlalu terkejut, alat seperti itu memang sudah populer di dunia manusia sejak 5 tahun lalu. _Hoverboard_ yang bekerja dengan prinsip medan magnetis.

Akan tetapi milik Tenten ini berbeda. Ia memiliki _Hoverboard_ keluaran terbaru prototype percobaan di kalangan militer negara Amerika. Prinsip kerjanya tidak lagi menggunakan medan magnetis yang hanya bisa terbang di atas lantai logam magnet, tetapi menggunakan Sistem Pendorong Voiture Lumiere ( _Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System_ ). Sistem ini nampak jelas terlihat pada bagian bawah _Hoverboard_ berupa dua buah piringan yang berpendar warna biru. Pada bagian itulah, terjadi konversi energi menjadi udara bertekanan tinggi yang menghasilkan tenaga pendorong hingga mampu mencapai kecepatan 175 mph. Sumber dayanya berasal dari baterai non-removable polymer-ion berkapasitas besar yang terpasang di dalamnya, baterai isi ulang yang mampu membuat _hoverboard_ bekerja 90 menit nonstop.

Tenten ahlinya menggunakan peralatan dan senjata. Lihat saja di udara, Tenten mampu terbang meliuk-liuk dengan berbagai macam manuver akrobatik yang sangat halus dan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Gai-sensei. Aku suka hadiah darimu."

Setelah pertempuran melawan para naga jahat di Rumania, Tenten sempat mengeluhkan bahwa dirinya cukup kesusahan bertarung melawan makhluk supranatural yang bisa terbang dan unggul dalam serangan jarak jauh. Gai yang pengertian akan kondisi muridnya, tentu langsung tanggap. Ia menghubungi ilmuan dari amerika dan meminta dibuatkan alat untuk menutupi kekurangan Tenten. Gai memiliki _link_ kesana karena pernah ikut bersama Yamato dan Shizune melakukan hubungan kerjasama dengan sebuah lembaga penelitian rahasia negara adidaya tersebut. Dan _Hoverboard_ itulah sebagai hasilnya.

"Ayooo kemari kalian semua. Tidak akan kubiarkan satupun dari kalian bisa pulang hidup-hidup."

Tenten menyeringai senang. Perang yang kedua kali ini membuat kondisi psikis dan mentalnya sedikit geser. Jelas ia masih punya nurani, tapi kalau musuhnya adalah makhluk bukan manusia maka lain cerita.

Dengan _hoverboard_ untuk terbang cepat dan _Microfilament Razor Wires_ sebagai senjata. Sudah bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi kalau musuh Tenten hanyalah pasukan kelas bawah.

Jraasshhh!Jraasshhh!Jraasshhh!

Jraasshhh!Jraasshhh!Jraasshhh!

Darah serta potongan daging dan tulang jatuh berhamburan, selayaknya sedang terjadi hujan. Sebuah aksi pertunjukkan mutilasi massal.

Ada keuntungan besar saat Tenten menggunakan kedua alat itu. Hoverboard memiliki sumber daya baterai sendiri dan pisau benang baja tidak memerlukan sumber tenaga sehingga sangat menghemat chakra Tenten.

Entah sudah berapa tentara musuh yang tewas di tangan Tenten. Gadis dengan rambut dicepol itu belum berhenti terbang akrobatik di udara untuk membunuh.

Perbuatan Tenten, tentu tidak akan dibiarkan oleh musuh begitu saja.

Ngiiiinggggg!

Tenten spontan berhenti meluncur. Dia mengambang di udara, di depan matanya ada tiga musuh yang menatap bengis padanya. Kalau hanya musuh kelas bawah, Tenten tak akan takut. Tapi ini? Ada aura membunuh pekat mengarah padanya sehingga membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerang.

"Cukup Nona, kau tidak diijinkan berbuat lebih jauh dari ini?"

"Heeeh, siapa memangnya kalian berani melarangku!?" sahut Tenten tidak terima.

Tak ada jawaban yang Tenten dapatkan.

"Berhenti!"

Pertarungan pasti akan terjadi kalau saja tidak ada suara lain yang menginterupsi.

"Kalau memilih lawan, carilah yang sepadan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Main keroyokan? Apa kalian tidak malu eh?"

Tiga orang yang menghadang Tenten mendesis marah.

Memang benar apa yang barusan dikatakan orang itu, ketiganya adalah pemilik nama yang menduduki posisi cukup tinggi. Dua dari sepuluh Seraphim Surga yakni Sandalphon dan Metatron, ditambah satu orang kepala keluarga, Lord Forneus, peringkat ke-30 dari 72 pilar Underworld.

Orang yang baru datang mengalihkan tatapan padanya pada Tenten. "Nona kecil, pergi lah. Biarkan aku yang mengurus ini."

Tenten tidak membantah, "Baiklah, Benten-sama."

Setelah membungkuk singkat sebagai bentuk rasa hormat, Tenten melesat pergi dengan hoverboardnya, mencari musuh-musuh untuk dia bantai dengan tangannya.

Tinggal lah empat orang.

Benten, dengan nama asli Dewi Benzaiten yang merupakan satu dari 7 dewa keberuntungan Shinto Shichi Fuku Jin. Peringkatnya sama tinggi dengan Dewi Perang Bishamon.

Ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sepadan bukan?

 **. . .**

Titik C yang merupakan titik paling tengah di arena perang adalah kawasan hutan dengan pohon-pohon tinggi besar. Di tempat ini sudah memasuki pertempuran babak kedua.

Arus peperangan di titik ini memang berbeda dari yang lain. Sesi pertama sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu. Kedua kubu, baik Zekram Bael maupun Cao Cao sudah mempelajari banyak karakteristik tempur lawan masing-masing. Jangan heran, sebab mereka adalah tipe jenius yang sangat mengandalkan analisa dan taktik jitu.

Lalu babak kedua ini adalah untuk menguji coba strategi yang telah dibuat sehingga jika ada yang kurang atau salah maka bisa dilakukan revisi agar memperoleh kemenangan telak pada babak terakhir nanti dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan pasukan tempur.

Yah, yang namanya lebih mengedepankan strategi, tentu saja kelicikan adalah wajah utama.

Lihat saja, pemimpin dari kubu Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible sudah terjun langsung pada babak kedua ini. Tentu dia mempunyai alasan khusus.

Cao Cao nampak berlari terbang kesana kemari menghindari serangan lawannya.

Shinnngg!

Slice.

Cao Cao selamat, hampir saja bahunya terpotong oleh piringan cakram _Power of Destruction_.

"Uuufftt, untung saja!"

"Hei, kalau kau jantan, ayoo kemari hadapi aku, jangan menghindar saja!"

Teriakan Magdaran Bael sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Cao Cao.

Magdaran Bael adalah adik laki-laki seayah dari Sairaorg Bael, calon pewaris tahta Keluarga Great King Bael, juga cicit dari Zekram Bael pemimpin kubu pasukan Aliansi di titik C ini. Sebagai pewaris, tentu saja penguasaannya akan bakat kekuatan penghancur _Power of Destruction_ cukup mumpuni.

Berbeda dengan iblis Keluarga Bael lain yang menekankan kekuatan _Power of Destruction_ pada kompresi sihirnya seperti Sirzech, Zekram, mapun Lord Bael, Magdaran lebih mengutamakan transformasi bentuk sihir menjadi wujud tertentu yang efektif untuk menyerang pada trik dan kondisi khusus. Cao Cao saja dibuat kelimpungan meski telah mengaktifkan Balance Breaker Polar Night Longinus Chakra Valdine dari Sacred Gear Tombak Suci True Longinus miliknya.

"Tch, bedebah. Mati kauuu!"

Piringan cakram dari _Power of Destruction_ yang dikendalikan Magdaran memisah menjadi tiga buah piringan yang lebih tipis kemudian mengambil bentuk seperti shuriken berwarna hitam dengan outline merah. Ketiganya berputar cepat mengejar Cao Cao.

Slice!

Batang pohon yang menjadi target serangan nyasar shuriken Power of Destruction terpotong lalu tumbang, Cao Cao lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar.

Di antara lebatnya pepohonan, Cao Cao terbang cepat menggunakan Bola Cahaya Haatsutei Ratana di kakinya. Tiga shuriken hitam terus mengejarnya dari arah belakang. Dua shuriken memisahkan diri ke sebelah kiri dan kanan, sementara satu masih tetap mengejar dari belakang.

Ini buruk, Cao Cao terkepung. Selain ke depan, semua jalan kaburnya sudah tertutup. Dua shuriken semakin dekat mengapit di sisi kiri dan kanannya, sementara yang dibelakang semakin memangkas jarak. Tubuhnya bisa terpotong-potong kalau terkena. Meluncur ke atas adalah pilihan buruk karena hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi target yang lebih mudah kalau terbang di udara terbuka diatas hutan.

Kelamaan berpikir, tanpa disangka tiba-tiba dari arah depan...

Slice...!

Badan Cao Cao terpotong menjadi dua dengan irisan memanjang dari bahu kiri ke pinggang sebelah kanan. Dan...

Buuaagg.

Kedua potongan badan yang telah terpisah tersebut hampir remuk karena menabrak batang pohon.

Ternyata tiga shuriken _Power of Destruction_ yang mengejar tadi hanyalah pengalihan. Serangan sebenarnya dari arah depan, menunggu moment saat Cao Cao lengah. Entah kapan Magdaran membuat shuriken yang keempat itu.

"Pheew!"

Magdaran menghela nafas lega di tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata tidak terlalu sulit membunuh Cao Cao, meski pemuda itu menyandang nama besar pemegang Tombak Suci pembantai Tuhan, Sacred Gear True Longinus.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Saatnya pulang dan melaporkan ke kakek."

Magdaran membalikkan badan dan hendak terbang, namun...

Jleb!

"Guhhaaa!"

Pewaris tahta Bael memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh pulang hidup-hidup eh?"

Cao Cao menyeringai keji tepat di depan wajah Magdaran. Tangannya menggenggam erat tombak suci yang kini menusuk dada Magradan hingga tembus ke belakang.

"Ohhok!. K-kau... S-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi."

Penglihatan Magradan mulai hilang, kesadarannya semakin tipis. Serangan langsung tombak suci pada tubuh iblis, tentu akan meninggalkan luka parah yang tak mungkin bisa diselamatkan. Tombak suci pembantai tuhan True Longinus itu sendiri ibarat racun mematikan bagi iblis meski hanya dengan menyentuhnya seujung kuku.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada tiruan diriku, sampai tak menyadari bahwa sejak awal pertarungan aku telah berada di belakangmu. Dasar petarung amatiran!"

Satu hal yang terlewat oleh Magdaran, nyatanya Cao Cao mengaktifkan balance breaker sacred gear-nya secara sempurna, _Perfect Balance Break_ _Second Shift of_ _Polar Night Longinus Chakra_ _V_ _a_ _ld_ _in_ _e_. Dalam mode ini, ia memiliki bola kedelapan yakni Chaaya Ratana yang mampu membuat tiruan dirinya sendiri sebaik aslinya dan bola kesembilan Parivarta Ratana dengan kemampuan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk apapun dan menekan sinyal kehidupan sehingga keberandaannya tak akan terasa.

Tadi, Cao Cao merubah dirinya menjadi nyamuk yang terbang pelan di balik punggung Magdaran. Ia pun merubah diri ke wujud aslinya dengan memanfaatkan momen kritis lalu menusuk lawannya tanpa bisa mengelak.

Magdaran kalah telak dari Cao Cao. Namun ada sedikit keanehan.

Bukannya menyesali ataupun murka atas kekalahannya dan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya, Magdaran justru menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia seperti tahanan yang baru saja lepas dari penjara penderitaan, ia seakan terbebas dari segala hal yang membuatnya muak dengan dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau, hm?" Cao Cao sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Cao Cao."

"Baiklah, kuterima ungkapan terima kasih darimu." sahut Cao Cao bersamaan dengan tubuh Magdaran yang berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan lenyap tersapu angin.

Sungguh, Magdaran yang malang.

Tapi ia mungkin bahagia di alam sana. Pada detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, ia merasakan dirinya yang begitu bebas, hingga sakitnya luka parah akibat tombak suci tak lagi ia rasakan.

Sepajang hayatnya, Magdaran tidak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melakukan sesuatu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Ia benci semua orang, kakaknya dan seluruh keluarganya apalagi ayahnya, bahkan dirinya sendiripun sangat dia benci.

Magdaran lahir dari istri kedua Lord Bael. Sairaorg yang merupakan anak pertama tidak diberkahi dengan bakat _Power of Destruction_ sehingga kursi putra mahkota dialihkan kepada Magdaran. Sebagai pewaris tahta keluarga, Magdaran dituntut akan banyak hal. Belajar politik, berlatih dan bertarung dengan _Power of Destruction_ , apapapun ia lakukan demi menyenangkan ayah dan ibunya.

Akibatnya, dia terpaksa merelakan impiannya sendiri menjadi ahli botani yang sangat menyukai tanaman dan bunga. Bunga favoritnya adalah bunga ungu yang tumbuh mekar di seluruh penjuru Kota Bael. Ia bahkan memiliki rumah kaca yang sangat besar berisi berbagai macam tanaman langka. Akan tetapi itu semua dibakar oleh ayahnya sendiri karena dianggap sama sekali tidak penting bagi pewaris tahta.

Magdaran tidak bereaksi apapun saat harta berharganya dibakar, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut muka sedih. Tapi hatinya semakin membenci semua orang, terutama kakaknya yang tidak mewarisi _Power of Destruction_ dan tidak mampu mengambil alih kursi ahli waris darinya. Inginnya seperti itu namun dia tidak bisa membenci sepenuhnya sang kakak. Sairaorg lah satu-satunya orang yang mendukungnya sebagai ahli botani dan memperlakukan dirinya sebagai sebuah keluarga sungguhan. Karena inilah, ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri karena sampai hati membenci kakaknya yang teramat baik.

Diantara semua iblis dari keluarga Bael yang punya kebanggaan dan kesombongan setinggi langit, Magdaran adalah permata diantara tumpukan batu, satu-satunya yang memiliki sifat rendah hati. Keberadaaanya di medan perang inipun hanya karena terpaksa tanpa ada niat.

Sebuah takdir yang bisa dikatakan tidak adil untuk iblis baik hati seperti dirinya.

Ah, lupakan semua itu. Cerita hidup Magdaran sudah selesai sampai di sini.

Cao Cao memutar-mutar tombaknya lalu menahannya di bahu, "Beres. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu, bagaimana keluarga yang penuh kesombongan itu bereaksi setelah tahu putra mahkota mereka tewas di medan perang. Hahahaaaa."

Jadi untuk alasan inilah, Cao Cao turun bertarung di babak kedua ini. Sairaorg telah menunjukkan diri pada babak pertama melawan Rock Lee, jadi dia memprediksi bahwa selanjutnya adalah Magdaran. Sejak awal, iblis ini telah diincar oleh Cao Cao sebagai target terminasi.

Keluarga Great King Bael adalah keluarga paling terpandang, kematian putra mahkota tentu akan menggoyangkan eksistensi keluarga itu dan ujung-ujungnya pasukan aliansi akan terkena dampaknya. Ia juga ingin melihat, apa yang akan dilakukan Zekram dan Sairaorg sebagai keluarga terdekat jika mengetahui hal ini.

Sungguh, permaian yang menarik.

Masih di tengah hutan yang sama, di titik C.

Seorang malaikat kelas tinggi bersayap sepuluh nampak tenang, tak ada tanda-tanda ia mendapat tekanan dari orang yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Wajar, karena bagi dia lawannya ini sangat lemah.

"Hei manusia, menyerahlah. Kita akhiri saja ini."

Beaammmm

Dhuuaarrrr!

Meski malaikat itu meminta musuhnya untuk menyerah, nyatanya ia tetap menyerang. Serangan cahaya bak senjata laser sukses melubangi tubuh targetnya. Tidak berhenti sampai disana, puluhan batang pohon di belakangnya juga ikut berlubang sebesar pipa paralon bahkan menciptakan garis lurus berupa parit di tanah sampai jarak yang cukup jauh.

Si malaikat belum menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Ini sudah kesekian kali dia melubangi tubuh musuhnya namun tak juga mati.

Si musuh dari kubu Konoha, seorang shinobi yang mengenakan mantel bulu berkerah hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan mengenakan kacamata hitam, Shino Aburame, nampak tak bisa melalukan perlawanan apapun. Memang dia selamat, tapi dengan pengorbanan banyak sekali serangganya.

Lubang menganga bekas serangan si malaikat di tubuh Shino kembali menutup setelah ribuan serangga-serangga menempatinya.

Si malaikat coba membujuk lagi, ras ini memang terkenal lembut. "Ayolah, kau tidak bisa terus seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang teknik milikmu. Tapi... tapi meski kau memiliki jutaan atau milyaran serangga tetap saja angka itu ada batasnya. Aku yakin bisa melenyapkan semua seranggamu. Saat semua seranggamu habis, ketika itulah kau mati. Aku benar kan?"

"Ya." Shino menanggapi singkat.

Meskipun sepemikiran, tapi keduanya tak ada tanda-tanda akan sepakat.

Si malaikat mengangkat tangannya ke atas, dia membuat bola cahaya yang cukup besar.

"Apa itu akan jadi serangan terakhirmu?" tanya Shino.

"Mungkin. Jika kau tak bisa bertahan lagi."

"Oh."

"..."

"Maaf kalau aku lancang pada malaikat terhormat seperti dirimu. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Memang sudah sewajarnya seseorang mengetahui nama orang yang dia temui di akhir hayatnya. Namaku Raguel, salah satu dari sepuluh seraphim surga."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu eh?"

"A-..."

"Tidak perlu! Toh sebentar lagi kau akan mati."

Beeaammm...

Sebuah garis cahaya terbentuk seperti laser dari bola cahaya, menuju lurus ke kepala Shino.

Shino pun kehilangan kepalanya. Tapi seperti sudah diperkirakan, itu tidak akan membunuhnya. Sisa badan Shino berubah menjadi serangga hitam dan berpencar. Serangga-serangga itu terbang ke arah lain, berkumpul lalu membentuk tubuh Shino yang utuh tanpa kurang apapun.

Beeaamm...

Sekali lagi, perut Shino yang berlubang.

Belum sempat bicara, dia sudah terkena serangan.

Berkali-kali Raguel menyerang dan berkali-kali pula Shino merelakan puluhan ribu serangganya mati.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Raguel tidak nampak kelelahan. Baginya serangan tadi hanyalah serangan kecil yang tidak banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Ia tidak perlu membuat serangan kuat kalau hanya untuk membunuh satu manusia. Namun Shino sudah kehilangan banyak sekali serangganya.

Malaikat adalah adalah ras supranatural yang diberkahi dengan segala sifat baik. Itu katanya, namun untuk Raguel ada sedikit pengecualian. Kelihatannya dia sudah hampir habis kesabaran.

"Ini penghabisan. Dengan ini kupastikan serangga-seranggamu tidak akan tersisa satupun lagi."

Tubuh Raguel mulai bersinar, bercahaya semakin terang. Itu buruk, cahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya tidak hanya menyilaukan, tapi intensitasnya yang sangat tinggi akan membuat materi dan benda-benda disekitarnya lenyap seperti abu sampai pada radius tertentu.

"Jangkauan seranganku ini bisa mencapai jarak 3 kilometer. Kau dan semua seranggamu tidak akan bisa kabur."

Kalau sejauh itu, Shino tak mungkin memiliki kesempatan hidup.

Tapi...

"Ouucchh!"

Raguel mengaduh.

Sinar di tubuhnya meredup kembali hingga ia kembali ke kondisi normal.

"Tunggu sebentar." ucapnya.

Shino bisa saja kabur memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan Raguel, namun nyatanya dia diam saja.

Raguel mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. mungkin gatal. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Sesuatu yang ia keluarkan bukan benda mati, tapi makhluk hidup yang sudah mati. Seekor serangga, lima kali lebih besar dari serangga-serangga yang Shino gunakan untuk menyerang.

Mengerti akan keheranan Raguel, Shino sukarela menjawab. "Itu salah satu seranggaku."

"Eh. Ahahahaaaa." Raguel tertawa gelak. "Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan seekor serangga ini, biarpun kau memasukkannya ke lubang telingaku."

"Harusnya kau lebih teliti lagi dengan serangga yang ditanganmu itu."

"Kenapa heh?"

"Lihat! Badannya jauh lebih besar dari serangga lainnya kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Coba tebak, dari jenis apa serangga itu. Maksudku serangga hidup berkoloni dan setiap individu menanggung tugas masing-masing sesuai tipenya."

"Hmmm..." Raguel tampak berpikir, "Kalau serangganya sebesar ini, apa mungkin dia Ratu?"

"Betul sekali. Dalam setiap koloni serangga, pasti ada Ratu. Jumlahnya satu setiap koloni. Ratu akan menetaskan satu telur calon Ratu selanjutnya, tapi jika ada telur calon Ratu yang menetas lagi, maka larvanya akan diasingkan untuk membentuk koloni baru."

"Kita ini mengobrol tidak sedang untuk pelajaran anak SD kan?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga ya?" tebak Shino.

"Apaa?"

"Ratu dalam koloni serangga tugasnya adalah melahirkan serangga-serangga baru. Coba pikir, apa yang serangga ratu itu lakukan di dalam lubang telingamu?"

"..."

Raguel sontak menganga, ia megerti kemana arah perkataan Shino. Yang pasti, itu sangatlah buruk.

"Benar." ucap Shino seolah mendengar apa jawaban Raguel. "Ratu serangga itu bertelur di dalam lubang telingamu. Jumlah telurnya ada lebih dari sepuluh ribu. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, semua telur itu akan menetas menjadi larva. Lalu larvanya akan bergerak ke otak, berenang di sana tempat makanan tersedia yaitu otakmu sendiri agar bisa tumbuh besar menjadi individu baru. Setelah itu..." Shino tampak sengaja menggantung ucapannya sembari menyunggingkan senyum dibalik mantel berkerah tinggi yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sungguh, ini adalah cara yang sangat keji untuk membunuh.

"Kapan?"

"Kapan aku melakukannya? Yaa, sejak pertama kita bertemu di sini. Pertarungan singkat dan dilanjutkan dengan obrolan kita, kurasa sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi telur-telur itu akan menetas."

"Sialll!"

Raguel mulai menampakkan raut ketakutan.

Benar-benar kengerian yang sangat dalam, hingga membuat sayapnya mulai kotor oleh noda hitam. Takut adalah sifat buruk yang hanya akan mencemari kesucian seorang malaikat. Lingkaran holy diatas kepalanya pun mulai berkedip terang-padam. Bahkan kini hampir seluruh sayapnya sudah menghitam, bukti kalau sebentar lagi dia akan 'Jatuh".

Di tengah rasa frustasi, Raguel masih melihat sedikit harapan yang mempertahankan dia tidak 'Jatuh' sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya bercahaya terang, lalu dia dekatkan ke kepala. Ia berniat mengalirkan sihir cahaya kedalam kepalanya untuk merusak telur-telur calon serangga.

Shino menginterupsi, "Telur maupun larva seranggaku yang berbiak di dalam kepalamu tidak akan mati hanya dengan cara itu. Mereka adalah serangga mutan yang kebal sihir."

"Apa?"

Sampai saat ini, Shino hanya memiliki serangga mutan yang kebal sihir dalam jumlah sedikit. Ia dan keluarganya masih melakukan penelitian semenjak Konoha tiba di dunia penuh makhluk supranatural. Serangga-serangga mutan diperoleh dengan cara percobaan mutasi buatan. Serangga biasa dibiarkan terpapar esensi energi sihir sebagai material mutagennya dalam waktu lama hingga struktur DNA-nya akan bermutasi. DNA baru ini diwariskan pada keturunan berikutnya, dan akan menjadi cetakan untuk sintesis keratin kulit serangga yang kebal terhadap paparan energi sihir. Untung saja dia membawa salah satunya saat ini.

"Yeah. Calon-calon serangga itu tidak akan mati, kecuali kau merebus otak di dalam kepalamu."

Raguel jatuh terlutut. Habis sudah harapannya.

Shino menggendikkan bahu, "Aku sudah tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi disini. Jadi... aku pergi."

Berubah menjadi ribuan serangga dan terbang ke arah utara, keberadaan Shino pun lenyap dari sana. Meninggalkan Raguel seorang diri.

Shino tidak perlu melihat akhir hidup Raguel karena ia sudah memastikan kemenangannya. Dari segi kekuatan, Shino memang lemah dan sejatinya shinobi seperti Shino bukanlah tipe petarung murni. Sulit untuk mendapatkan _Power Up_ sebagaimana teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi kalau kekuatannya sudah tidak bisa ditingkatkan, maka ia harus melakukan inovasi agar ia tidak tertinggal, agar ia terus sejajar dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Yep, inovasi pada trik membunuh. Itulah yang Shino tunjukkan barusan. Buktinya, ia mampu membunuh seorang petinggi malaikat tanpa perlu membuat dirinya lebih kuat.

Yang Shino perlukan hanyalah...

Inovasi.

Bukan kekuatan.

Seperti yang sudah jelas terjadi sepanjang peradaban, manusia semakin maju dan mampu menguasai bumi bukan karena manusia tumbuh lebih kuat daripada makhluk hidup lainnya. Ada banyak hewan buas, kuat, dan ganas, tapi manusia mampu berada dipuncak piramida karena selalu berinovasi menemukan pengetahuan-pengetahuan baru dengan otaknya.

Jadi, Shino hanya melakukan apa yang selalu manusia lakukan.

Berpindah kesebuah titik yang tenang di sudut lain hutan, serangga-serangga hitam berkumpul dan membentuk tubuh Shino kembali. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon.

Sepuluh menit ditemani kesunyian dan kesendirian, tiba-tiba ada entitas mengerikan yang mendekat.

Shino tak perlu waspada, karena itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Kau dapat apa, Kiba?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Hahahaaa." Kiba tertawa pongah.

Shino dapat melihat ada tiga tubuh tak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah. Bukan Kiba yang membawanya, tapi piaraan yang sedang ditunggangi Kiba lah yang mencengkramnya di mulut.

Akamaru. Yang kini dalam wujud cukup mengerikan.

Sangat berbeda dengan Akamaru yang biasa. Anjing ninja itu nampak lima kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya. Ternyata dia terus tumbuh dan sekarang nampak seperti monster. Bukan hanya itu saja, hewan itu tidaklah telanjang dengan bulu-bulu putih tapi kini dia memakai pakaian tempur berbahan baja di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Cakar-cakarnya jauh lebih panjang dan tajam dari semula karena berlapis logam. Kepalanya pun terbungkus oleh logam keras yang memberikan taring tajam tambahan pada rahangnya, hanya menyisakan lubang pada bagian mata. Pakaian tempur itu juga dilengkapi dengan banyak senjata berat untuk berbagai macam serangan.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan anjing supranatural legendaris, apalagi dengan Serigala Fenrir, tentu Akamaru tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi berkat pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang sekarang dan ditunjang dengan _Heavy Weapon Suit_ , Kiba dan Akamaru mampu menciptakan serangan yang lebih _powerfull_ dan berdamage besar dengan teknik-teknik ninja yang ia miliki.

Akamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, tiga tubuh yang tadi dia gigit dimulut kini terlempar entah kemana.

"Aku telah mengalahkan hampir sepuluh iblis dan malaikat kelas tinggi, hebat kan?"

"Hm."

Kiba sedikit kesal karena hanya ditanggapi Shino seadanya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Aku dapat satu."

"Kheh" Kiba mendengus senang sembari menyapu hidungnya dengan jempol.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Kiba jadi penasaran.

"Satu yang kudapat itu adalah malaikat bersayap sepuluh berpangkat Seraphim dari Surga."

"He? Yang benar?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?"

"Gh, kau hanya beruntung Shino mendapatkan lawan seperti itu. Aku juga bisa melakukannya tahu." Kiba mengumpat kesal tak terima.

Setelahnya, sepasang sahabat karib itu beranjak pergi ke kamp. Tugas mereka sudah selesai. Kapten Cao Cao memberikan perintah pada mereka untuk menghabisi petinggi pasukan musuh yang turun sebagai target terminasi utama pada pertempuran babak kedua.

Daripada mengurangi personel pasukan musuh, akan lebih efektif jika meruntuhkan pilar-pilar kekuatannya bukan?

Magdaran Bael dan Raguel, _Death!_

.

Titik B peperangan antara Konoha dan Sekutu melawan Pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi berada di kawasan lembah yang diapit oleh dua buah gunung yang berselimut hutan cemara yang mengalir sungai besar di tengahnya. Bentrokan kedua kubu di titik ini belum di mulai, tampaknya letusan pertama serangan di titik ini akan menjadi yang paling akhir terdengar.

Dua kubu yang berseteru terpaut jarak 500 meter, dengan barisan rapat dan senjata terhunus siap maju kapanpun seruan menyerbu diteriakkan oleh pemimpin masing-masing.

Baraqiel, Wakil Gubernur II Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh berdiri paling depan. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa jangan-jangan kau meremehkan kami huh?"

"Hm?" sebelah alis sang pemimpin kubu sebelah terangkat sedikit.

"Baru saja kau membagi dua pasukanmu dan memberangkatkannya ke sisi lain 'kan? Memang pasukan Aliansi yang bergerak di bibir pantai dipimpin oleh orang-orang tangguh, tapi kami yang di sini tidak kalah kuatnya."

Baraqiel jelas menyadari bahwa setengah jumlah pasukan musuhnya telah bergerak menuju titik A.

Sepasang Dewa angin dan petir dari Takamagahara yaitu Raijin dan Fuujin, bersama nama-nama penting lain seperti Chouji Akemichi dan Yamato telah meninggalkan titik ini sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Memang kenapa? Cukup aku saja karena aku ini seorang Dewa. Kau tahu apa artinya peringkat Dewa itu kan?"

"..."

Baraqiel terdiam. Seorang Dewa Langit Quetzalcoatl tentu bukan entitas biasa. Dia adalah salah satu dewa utama dari Mitologi yang dipercayai suku Maya dan Aztec di benua Amerika. Meski hanya mitologi kecil dan minor, tapi ketika suatu entitas menyandang gelar dewa di pundaknya, berarti dia diberkahi kekuatan yang tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

"Akan kutunjukkan, kalau gelar dewa yang kusandang bukan bohong belaka."

Slaappp...

Quetzalcoalt menyingkap jubah panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Kini terlihatlah wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

Oh shit!

Tubuh luar biasa montok. Sangat seksi karena dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang lebih mirip kancut berbahan kain jeans sebagai bawahan. Atasannya hanya tanktop hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan pusarnya. Dan... dan itu... Dada berukuran bombastis yang sama sekali tidak muat di dalam tanktop, diragukan pula apakah dia memakai bra atau tidak. Wajah ayu dengan tatapan mata sayu yang sangat menggoda dan membangkitkan gairah, dibingkai oleh rambut pirang panjang bergelombang dengan gradasi warna hijau turqouis pada ujungnya. Dia seperti pengidap _heterochromia_ yang mana iris mata kiri dan kanan berbeda warna.

Dia bukan dewa, lebih tepatnya seorang Dewi.

Baraqiel tidak bisa menahan aliran darah kebejatan yang menetes dari hidungnya. Untuk kali ini saja, dia membuang rasa malunya jauh-jauh.

Ternyata, tidak semua cerita mitologi mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya. Buktinya ya ini, menurut apa yang dipercaya oleh Suku Maya dan Aztec, Quetzalcoalt adalah seorang dewa. Tapi lihat sekarang! Entah memang dia bergender perempuan atau hanya perempuan jadi-jadian.

"Terkejut?"

"..."

"Hm, agar lebih mudah kalian bisa memanggil nama kecilku, Lucoa."

Nama Lucoa memang lebih enteng dilafalkan ketimbang Quetzalcoalt.

"Tch. Seperti apapun kau, kami tidak akan takut."

Di belakang Baraqiel, ada banyak nama-nama hebat dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Salah satu Four Great Seraph, Uriel bersama Brave Saint yang merupakan Ace-nya yakni Nero Raimondi. MacGregor Mather, peerage Sirzech Lucifer yang mengkonsumsi dua bidak Bishop, lalu Ruval Phenex yang termasuk dalam top 10 Rating Game. Dengan nama-nama itu, Baraqiel tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kekalahan.

"Katakan itu lagi setelah kau menyaksi ini. Haaauuffttt"

Baraqiel dan para petinggi tentara aliansi sontak bersiaga setelah melihat Dewi Lucoa menarik nafas yang sangat dalam dan tidak wajar. Perutnya mengecil tapi dadanya yang sudah besar menggembung jadi sangat besar.

Sesaat kemudian...

 **[RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

Suara auman yang diteriakkan Lucoa membawa gelombang kejut yang menyapu daratan. Suara yang saking nyaringnya sehingga tidak lagi dapat terdengar. Pohon-pohon tercabut dan berterbangan, bongkahan tanah terangkat lalu pecah menjadi debu, hutan tersapu bersih dan sungai mengering sehingga hanya menyisakan tanah lapang sejauh mata memandang. Makhluk hidup pun banyak yang mati.

Frekuensi getaran udara yang melewati barisan pasukan aliansi saking tingginya mampu merontokkan pakaian tempur mereka bahkan membuat kulit terkelupas dan berdarah. Darah segar mengalir lebih banyak lagi melalui telinga, hidung, dan mata hingga akhirnya satu persatu jatuh tumbang meregang nyawa.

Suara pembunuh yang sangat menyakitkan terus menerus menggema tanpa henti hingga lebih dari dua menit.

Setelah Lucoa selesai, setengah prajurit Aliansi Tiga Fraksi kelas bawah yang tak mampu menahan auman Lucoa tak lagi menyimpan nyawa di dalam raga, setengahnya lagi sekitar 15 ribu yang sanggup bertahan cukup banyak mendapat luka-luka. Hanya para pimpinan kubu Aliansi dan prajurit-prajurit terbaik saja yang tak banyak terkena pengaruh.

Jurus auman naga atau _Dragon Roar_ yang digaungkan Dewa Langit Quetzalcoalt sungguh luar biasa.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri, itulah arti dibalik gelar 'Dewa'.

Sekarang yang tersisa adalah setengah pasukan persekutuan versus setengah pasukan Aliansi, sudah adil bukan?

Baraqiel tak bisa berkata apa-apa, setengah pasukannya lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi...

Tak ada waktu untuk meratapi itu.

"SERAAAAAAANGGGGGGG!"

"AYO SERBUUUU!"

"Oooooorrrrryaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara tabuhan genderang perang pun benar-benar bergemuruh.

Di tengah berkecamuknya perang, nampak ada tiga orang terlupakan yang kini sudah sibuk bertarung tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sriegfried, Jeanne, dan Heracles, anggota Hero Faction yang nyatanya masih hidup meksi kalah telak dari pertarungan melawan anggota Tim Vali. Ketiganya diselamatkan oleh Kiba dan Shino tepat pada saat momen-momen terakhir dari serangan maut Arthur, Lefay dan Kuroka, serta Bikou pada pertarungan masing-masing di dimensi ruang buatan replika Kota Venesia.

Mereka bertiga diselamatkan dan dibawa ke Konoha. Menetap disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai akhirnya pemimpin mereka, Cao Cao datang kembali. Semenjak itulah, Hero Faction bangkit kembali dan bergabung dalam Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible. Hingga sekarang, mereka bertiga terjun di medan perang.

 **. . .**

Tidak seperti di titik-titik peperangan lainnya lainnya, situasi di sini benar-benar kacau.

Memang, pepeperangan yang sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam lalu kelihatan sebagaimana mestinya.

Seras Victoria, sang super-vampire yang didaulah menjadi Kapten Divisi Ketiga, tengah mengamuk membabi buta. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang tewas di tangannya. Raja Tengu pun juga tak tinggal diam, ia mendapatkan amanah besar dari pimpinannya, Yasaka-himesama sang Ratu Youkai Kyoto untuk membawakan kemenangan sebagai oleh-oleh.

Temari, kunouchi terbaik ini tak ketinggalan memporak-porandakan formasi pasukan musuh. Dengan kipas besi raksasa atau Tessen, dia sanggup menciptakan tornado hingga para malaikat dan iblis yang terbang diudara tak bisa berbuat banyak. Serangan Temari, membuat keunggulan pasukan aliansi pada pertempuran udara menjadi tak berguna.

Dengan begini pasukan Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible tampak tak perlu lagi berusaha banyak, musuh mereka sudah mendapatkan gempuran hebat dari tiga petinggi mereka. Itu masih belum ditambah dengan aksi nekat Dewi Kesialan Kofuku yang maju ke jantung wilayah musuh. Anehnya, meski dia mendapat serangan membabi buta dari pasukan Aliansi tapi ia tak terluka, bahkan baju yang dikenakannya saja tidak kusut, masih seperti habis disetrika. Yang ada, musuh-musuhnya lah yang jatuh berguguran akibat nasib sial terkena serangan nyasar.

Tak beselang lama, amukan Seras Victoria terhenti, dia kini dihadang oleh dua orang Brave Saint, Mirana Shatarova dan Deethelm Waldsemuller yang masing-masing merupakan Ace dari Four Great Seraph Gabriel dan Raphael. Raja Tenguu pun sekarang tengah bertarung sengit melawan petinggi dari Grigori yaitu malaikat jatuh yang bernama Armaros. Tersisa lah Temari, mengambil alih kursi kepemimpinan untuk menggerakkan seluruh pasukan di titik ini.

Jadi dimana kacaunya?

Di sini.

"Belial, hentikan tindakanmu!"

Seorang iblis wanita bersurai pink dengan sepasang tanduk imut berteriak membentak. Tindakan Diehauser Belial tak selayaknya dilakukan oleh orang yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin.

Untuk resimen di titik D ini, pasukan Aliansi berada dibawah kepemimpinan Diehauser Belial. Si laki-laki berambut abu-abu ini adalah sang juara bertahan Rating Game selama beberapa dekade. _Demonic power_ miliknya sebagai iblis dikatakan mampu menyamai Satan Class Devil yang hanya diisi oleh para Maou.

Lalu yang membentak tadi adalah wakil pertama, Roygun Belphegor, peringkat kedua Rating Game. Sementara seorang lagi, pria berambut blonde yang menempati posisi ketiga Rating Game tampak diam memperhatikan sebagai wakil kedua. Top 3 Rating game ini lah yang menggawangi pasukan Aliansi di titik ini.

"Aaaahhh, berisik!" sahut Diehauser tak peduli.

Iblis ini terus saja menembakkan demonic power ke mana-mana hingga mengguncang seluruh area tanah bebatuan lapang yang ada di dekat danau, bahkan air di danau juga berombak besar karena dampaknya.

"Heiii!"

Roygun menarik bahu Diuhauser sehingga laki-laki itu berbalik menghadapnya, dan terpaksa berhenti melancarkan serangan membabi buta.

Bukan tanpa alasan Roygun jadi marah. Itu karena perbuatan Diehauser sendiri yang menyerang asal-asalan. Sang Jawara Rating game ini menyerang tanpa mempedulikan apapun, tidak hanya membunuh pasukan musuh tapi juga melukai bahkan menewaskan pasukan sendiri, pun jumlahnya cukup banyak. Roygun Belphegor adalah iblis yang memiliki integritas dan loyalitas tinggi terhadap rasnya sendiri, karena itulah ia terjun ke medan perang dengan tekad sungguh-sungguh.

Tskk.

Diehauser menepis tangan Roygun dari bahunya.

"Kenapa eh?"

"Kau yang kenapa!"

"Ya, sesukaku lah. Hahaaaa"

Sekali lagi Roygun memperingatkan, "Sebaiknya kau hentikan tindakanmu atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Kau akan kutangkap!"

"Hm, memangnya kau bisa eh? beberapa dekade sudah lewat dan kau masih belum bisa merebut posisiku di tempat teratas. Dan lagi, apa alasanmu?"

"Kau pengkhianat."

"Ah, katakan lagi."

"Kau pengkhianat."

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Diehauser Belial, kau divonis bersalah karena telah berkhianat."

"Hoooi Nona, jangan bercanda!"

Roygun menunjukkan muka serius, menatap Diehauser dengan tajam. "Dua jam lalu, aku mendapatkan perintah dari markas untuk menggantikan posisimu sebagai pemimpin pasukan, sekalian menangkapmu atas tuduhan perkhianatan. Penyelidikan terhadap kasus pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas telah selesai dan kau terbukti bekerjasama dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Bahu Diehauser nampak turun seraya ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudia terkekeh pelan. "Sudah ketahuan ya. Umm apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

"..."

"Nah Nona, silakan tangkap aku"

"..." Roygun masih belum bergerak secentipun.

"Itupun..." Diehauser menggantung ucapannya.

Si iblis wanita memicing.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa memang melawanku. Ghahahahahahaaaa."

Roygun Belphegor seketika sudah siaga tempur, Bedeze Abaddon pun ada dipihaknya. Sedangkan, secara perlahan aura kekuatan iblis yang sangat besar mulai meledak-ledak dari tubuh Diehauser. Mungkin akan sangat sulit menangkap Diehauser, tapi kalau peringkat kedua dan ketiga bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan sang jawara peringkat satu, bukan lagi hal mustahil kan?

Kubu Aliansi Tiga Fraksi di titik D terpecah. Di tengah-tengah perang ada saja kejadian tak terduga. Arah peperangan memang sama sekali ta bisa diprediksi. Keuntungan bagi Konoha dan sekutunya.

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Lalalalalaaaa~~~, update hari jum'at nih. Jum'at berkah. Pertama dulu, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadhan bagi saudaraku muslim dan muslimah yang melaksanakan. Meski lebih awal, aku juga mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H kepada kalian semua yang merayakannya nanti, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Ah iyaa. Update lama? Hihiii. Maaf. Sebulan lalu sebelum mulai puasa, aku sempat berpikir akan update FF seminggu sekali. Eeeeehh kenyataannya libur puasa ga seperti tahun kemarin yang full satu bulan, tapi cuma di awal dan di akhir doang. Tengah-tengahnya sibuk ngerjain ini itu. Tepat kek kata salah satu reviewer, efek jadi wali kelas. Ditambah lagi dengan penerimaan peserta didik baru dan akreditasi sekolah. Jadi ya sudah lah.

Tapi hei, kok ada yang tahu ada peraturan baru dari Dinas Pendidikan. Ahahaa, ente guru juga nih pastinya. :v.

Kemudian, untuk chapter selanjutnya, kemungkinan baru bisa pertengahan Juli nanti, itupun kalau bisa yah. Aku mau pergi liburan dulu, seminggu lebih. Hahahaaa.

Lalu aku mau buat pengumuman penting nih. Penting banget untuk diketahui. Aku udah dapat gambaran gimana kerjaanku setelah libur hari raya nanti, bakal nambah sampai dua kali lipat mungkin. Karenanya aku mau memangkas FF To The End of The World ini.

Jika dengan kerangka yang ada sekarang, aku positif meyakini akan tembus angka 100 chapter dengan word 8-11 k/chapter sampai tamat nanti. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, itu tidak memungkinkan untuk situasi sekarang. Memang kalian mau kalau FF ini update sebulan sekali eh?

Aku berencana memangkas jalan cerita FF ini dari sekarang hingga ending. Alur cerita memang tetap seperti semula namun agar lebih cepat aku tidak akan mengembangkannya menjadi cerita yang sangat detail, mungkin akan banyak bagian yang aku singkat, akan banyak scene-scene pendek serta adegan fight yang langsung ke intinya tanpa banyak basa-basi dan strategi. Contohnya yaa seperti chapter 78 ini. Satu chapter ini saja sudah cukup untuk setengah perang pada hari pertama. Jadi chapter besok perangnya selesai dan memasuki pertempuran malam hari. Kemudian selanjutnya menceritakan banyak kejadian lain di tempat yang lain yang masih berkaitan erat misi Naruto dan Hinata, lalu perang diselesaikan dihari kedua. Semua konflik juga akan kusatukan dihari itu hingga akhirnya kiamat.

Ehh, upps. aku ngebocorin endingnya nih. Hihihiii.

Harapanku sih, FF ini bisa kutamatkan sekitar belasan chapter lagi. Semoga ga lama-lama amat, ga sampai ke tahun 2018. Dan setelahnya, aku pensiun. Wkakakakaka.

Sudah itu saja pengumumannya. Untuk chapter 78 ini, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan. Semua titik sudah dengan pertempurannya masing-masing. Aku paling banyak menyinggung tentang shinobi konoha saja. Tenten mendapatkan tambahan mainan, _Hoverboard_. Kalau susah ngebayanginnnya, ingat aja skateboard terbang milik Boboiboy Topan. Shino masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja aku bikin dia sedikit lebih sadis. Lalu Kiba dan Temari, chapter nanti saja lah ditunjukkan secara jelas, yang pasti dua chara ini juga mendapatkan _Power Up_ seperti yang lainnya. Kemudian bagian akhir, tentang pengkhianatan Diehauser Belial, itu udah kelihatan juga sejak chapter 68 klo ga salah. Jadi jangan kaget.

Ulasan Review:

NaruHina kapan muncul di medan perang? Itu diatas aku udah kasih _clue_ , hari kedua mungkin. Tapi sebelum ke medan perang, mereka punya urusan penting dulu yang akan kuceritakan di chapter depannya lagi.

Kalau Sasuke, chapter depan deh aku munculkan.

Tentang Tim Vali, kondisi Sona, NaruHina dan Tim DxD kalau mereka bertemu, aku ga mau bilang apa-apa dulu.

Cinta lokasi... Cinta lokasi apaan? Buat siapa pula? Ada-ada aja nih.

Kepalamu kedoktrin sendirinya? Umm, itu urusanmu. wkakakaka. Aku mah santai aja.

Tentang Sakra, chapter depan keknya bakal muncul lagi deh.

Shinobi Legendaris dibangkitin lagi? Kagak ah, yang ini ada udah cukup. Itu lihat aja di atas, bagian awal ini saja kubu Konoha dan sekutu udah menang banyak.

Yang kaget si Gaara bawa-bawa Osiris dari Mesir, ufufufuuu. Syukur deh. Kejutanku berhasil. Mwaahhahahaaa.

Ada alasan kenapa aku membuat kemunculan Osiris dalam wujud monster/naga. Jika aku membuatnya sebagai dewa yang memiliki intelegensia atau akal, maka aku perlu menambahkan cerita tentang keberadaannya hingga akhirnya kenapa bisa bekerjasama dengan konoha lalu cerita lainnya lagi tentang aksi-akshinya dan blablablabla... Tapi jika Osiris hanya sebagai Naga yang dibangkitkan lagi, cukup dengan cerita singkat ' _Gaara menemukan roh Naga Langit Osiris di dalam Piramida di Gurun Sahara, kemudian dibangkitkan dengan Holy Grail dan bisa dikendalikan sesuka hati._ ' Simpel kan?

Seandainya tiga monster dewa Yugi-Oh digabungin?... Hmmm.

Exodia kagak ada, sembarangan nih. Itu bukan dari Mitologi Mesir tapi dari kitab-kitab Yahudi. Walau Yahudi dikatakan berawal dari Mesir juga sih. Lalu Uria, Hammon, dan Raviel juga ga ikut. Cukup Osiris dan teman-teman saja.

Kecewa Arya Kamandanu aku bikin kalah? Ya legowo aja, masih syukur dia ga aku bikin mati. Artinya nanti bisa saja dia muncul lagi.

Ada yang nanya apa sih yang terjadi dengan Ophis, dan kok bisa ada Ophis rusak. Tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya.

Ada musuh dalam selimut di kalangan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi? Emm, adain ga yaaah. Hahahaaa.

Sariden dari tanah Jawa? Apaan tuh, aku belum pernah denger eh. :v

Ohhh, opini untuk mematahkan kemampun True Tenseigan Hinata ada lagi nih. Aku ga mau bilang apa-apa dulu, tapi nanti juga kejawab dan jawabannya simpel, berkaitan dengan prinsip tiga kemampuan True Tenseigan itu sendiri. Kelebihannya adalah kelemahannya. Hahaaaa.

Ouuh, reviewer yang alay. Kesiaaaan dech lu. :v

Dan itu, mana ada aku nanya sama murid-murid untuk bikin cerita beginian. Ngaco ah! Urusan FF dan urusan sekolah aku pisah dan ga ada sangkut pautnya sedikitpun selain masalah membagi waktu.

Eh iya gan ane guru farmasi. Kenapa emang?

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Sabtu, 15 Juli 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 79. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 3.**

 **.**

Kembali lagi ke pantai berpasir putih yang sangat indah di sebelah barat wilayah kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Gremory, salah satu titik yang sekarang dalam kondisi yang ...

Errrr?, susah untuk dijelaskan.

Pokoknya, hancur-hancuran lah.

Dunia Es yang dibangun Serafall dengan teknik _**Celcius Cross Trigger**_ , kini sudah tak tentu lagi bagaimana bentuk rupanya, saking brutalnya pertarungan antara tiga petinggi di arena ini.

"Matilah kalian berdua, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Blaaaaaassssstttt...

JDDHUUUAARRR!

Dewi Perang Bishamon yang terbang di udara menembakkan meriam petir raksasa, kilatannya tidak hanya bergerak lurus tapi sebagiannya menyebar ke berbagai arah sehingga area serang jadi lebih luas. Sudah jelas hasilnya, arena bertarung mereka bertiga makin hancur tak karuan.

Entah menggunakan Shinki atau harta sucinya yang mana untuk menembakkan meriam petir tadi? Bishamon dikenal sebagai entitas dewa yang memiliki senjata suci terbanyak diantara pada dewa lainnya di Takamagahara, bahkan beberapa diantaranya merupakan harta suci yang diberkati, jauh lebih kuat daripada harta suci biasa.

"Tck, mana mungkin aku mati hanya dengan itu!"

Dari bawah, muncul dua telapak tangan raksasa terbuat dari es yang sangat keras. Keduanya bergerak ke atas, mengurung Bishamon di antaranya lalu.

Gonggg!

Suara tepuk tangan terkeras yang pernah ada terdengar menggelegar, menghancurkan apa yang digencetnya bersama bongkahan es keras itu.

Serafall membuat telapak tangan es begitu besar, hingga tidak memberikan ruang bagi Bishamon untuk kabur.

Tapi yang namanya Bishamon memiliki banyak harta suci, dia berhasil selamat. Salah satu harta suci miliknya yang tidak berfungsi sebagai alat ofensif, ternyata memiliki kemampuan untuk mendistraksi ruang tiga dimensi sehingga dia bisa kabur selamat tanpa luka. Simpelnya, Bishamon melakukan teleportasi instan.

Hanya saja karena jarak terbatas dari kemampuan harta suci itu, Bishamon belum benar-benar selamat.

Dari arah atas, malaikat wanita tercantik dari Surga sudah siap dengan pedang cahaya terhunus.

Slice!

Tebasan vertikal dari atas, berhasil mengenai Bishamon.

Tapi hanya ujung rambutnya saja, dewi perang itu ternyata punya refleks yang bagus sehingga berhasil menghindar dengan bergerak ke samping.

"Brengsek!"

Ting tong,

Lingkaran cahaya di atas kepala Gabriel berbunyi, berkedip-kedip padam.

"Astaga. Tolong ampuni anakmu ini, Ayah."

Sudah jadi ketetapan bahwa malaikat tidak boleh mengumpat atau berkata-kata kasar kalau tidak ingin sayapnya menghitam dan 'Jatuh'.

Serafall melayang di dekat Gabriel, sementara Bishamon telah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sudah tiga jam lebih, tapi pertarungan antara ketiganya belum ada perubahan. Entah siapa yang akan menang, mereka memiliki peluang yang sama besar. Serangan tunggal maupun combo Gabriel dan Serafall memang sangat powerfull, namun fisik dan stamina Bishamon yang sangat luar biasa untuk seukuran wanita menjadikannya mampu bertarung imbang meski hanya sendirian.

Prinsip yang mereka pegang adalah menjatuhkan pemimpin lawan agar pasukan musuh kehilangan harapan. Nyatanya itu belum terealisasi hingga sekarang.

Mereka bertiga, sama-sama wanita tangguh.

Lihat saja! Akibat dari pertarungan mereka sendiri. Jauh dari kondisi awal mereka yang rapi.

Bishamon yang mulanya memakai baju zirah lengkap, kini hanya memakai bikini hitam. Baju zirah perang yang dia kenakan sebelumnya adalah shinki untuk pertahanan, tapi karena sudah rusak berat dan dia tidak mau kalau shinkinya itu sampai mati, dia ganti dengan shinki lain untuk pakaiannya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bertarung telanjang?

Sebagai gantinya adalah bikini hitam dengan jubah admiral tanpa kancing plus topi militer. Pakaian perang tipe ini memberikan dia mobilitas yang jauh lebih tinggi saat bertarung meski pertahanannya menurun. Tapi sekarang jubah dan topi itu sudah hancur sehingga hanya menyisakan bikini saja. Bahkan bikini yang dia kenakan hampir putus talinya akibat pertarungan brutal mereka. Semoga saja dia masih memiliki shinki untuk pakaian. Sangat banyak yang mengharapkan bikini itu terlepas, tapi akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai seorang dewi perang yang cantik dan anggun malah bertarung tanpa busana.

"Phuhahahaaa, hoooiii Dewi Bugil. Kau mempermalukan mitologimu tahu. Andai saja aku membawa kamera, sudah pasti aku akan merekam dirimu. Biar menjadi skandal besar dikalangan para dewa Takamagahara."

Serafall, sempat-sempatnya mengejek di tengah-tengah pertarungan hidup mati ini.

Ctaakkk...

Perempatan siku sebanyak tiga buah tercetak di dahi Bishamon. Dia mengepalkan tangan sambil menggemertakkan gigi.

"Sadarilah dirimu sendiri, Maou Bejat tak tahu malu! Lihat, apa yang kau pakai sekarang!"

Kalau Serafall, dia tidak memiliki shinki pakaian seperti Bishamon sehingga tidak berganti pakaian meski sudah rusak parah.

Ya, benar-benar parah. Pakaian Serafall hanya menyisakan secarik kain di kedua puncak dada dan selangkangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya secarik kain itu tetap menempel meski Serafall bergerak sangat gesit di udara.

Ajaib bukan?

Tapi yang bernama Serafall pada dasarnya tak tahu malu, ia masa bodoh.

"Hmmpph, biarin!"

Daripada itu, ini yang paling parah.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidak berbasa-basi saat bertarung seperti ini?"

Suara tegas yang barusan keluar dari mulut Gabriel. Malaikat berpangkat Seraph yang terhormat ini, yang paling cantik sealam semesta ini, benar-benar sudah tak berbusana lagi. Pakaian perangnya sudah hancur tak bersisa akibat pertarungan sengit mereka. Karena ini situasi bertarung, otaknya sampai tak terpikir menggunakan satu dari 12 sayapnya untuk menutupi sedikit tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Tapi tenang saja, masih aman kok. Ada semacam sinar dewa atau cahaya tuhan yang menutupi bagian-bagian penting dari tubuhnya agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Seandainya tidak begitu, sudah pasti seluruh pasukan malaikat tentara surga bergender laki-laki di titik pertempuran ini akan 'jatuh' semuanya, dan Azazel jika menyaksikan ini, pasti mati di tempat.

Tapi...

Meski begitu tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang peduli.

Namanya juga perempuan. Sudah alami jika mereka melakukan sesuatu, sisi perfeksionis akan membuat mereka totalitas dengan apa yang dikerjakan tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi di sekitarnya.

"HEYYAAAAAAA!"

Huufft, tinggalkan dulu pertarungan tiga wanita sakti tersebut. Entah kapan akan selesainya.

Di pantai, tepatnya pada salah satu sudut pertempuran yang cukup ramai, ada seorang perempuan anggun memakai gaun malam yang berdiri dengan tenang. Tampak seolah dia tak terganggu sedikitpun, merasa biasa saja, padahal dia salah kostum.

Ini perang, bukan pesta dansa.

Perawakan dan wajahnya yang cantik menunjukkan kalau dia masih berumur 25-an. Penampilannya modis, pakaiannya nampak seksi dan terbuka dengan gaun berwarna merah darah menantang yang diselingi warna hitam. Rambutnya panjang hingga melewati paha, warnanya pirang menyala.

Berumur 25?

Pffft..., aslinya dia berumur 598 tahun.

Dia adalah seorang legenda vampir.

Vampir yang sangat kuat bernama Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Dia sudah lama menyembunyikan diri di Jepang, membaur dengan para manusia disana menggunakan nama samaran Shinobu.

Iris matanya berbeda dengan vampir manapun, bukan merah tapi mata itu berwarna dan bersinar seperti emas yang menunjukkan bahwa dia istimewa, dia spesial.

"Mungkin agak sedikit terlambat aku ke sini. Nah, sekarang siapa yang bersedia bertarung denganku?"

Shinobu melirik kiri kanan. Tidak lama, dua ratus lebih tentara dari ras iblis, malaikat, maupun malaikaat jatuh sudah mengerubunginya.

Namun karena aura intimidasi Shinobu yang kuat, tak satupun diantara para pasukan yang berani mendekat pada jarak kurang dari 50 meter.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti mereka tidak punya cara untuk menyerang.

"Ayooo, kita serang dia bersama-samaaaaaaa!"

Salah satu dari mereka berteriak kencang dan langsung direspon dengan cepat. Masing-masing menyiapkan serangan jarak jauh, serangan demonic power oleh para iblis dan serangan tombak-tombak cahaya dari para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

Ciuuuuuu...

Semua serangan mengalir deras tanpa halangan.

Shinobu menghela nafas pendek beserta senyum sinis, "Serangan macam apa itu?"

Dia membuka mulutnya dan...

Haaaauuuuuuuuuuuufffff...

Tak ada satupun serangan sihir yang melukai Shinobu. Semua berbelok ketika hampir mengenainya, mengecil, lalu masuk ke mulut Shinobu, dihirup olehnya semudah menarik nafas. Seolah serangan massal tadi tidak ada beda dengan udara biasa.

Para pasukan mengulang serangan namun hasilnya tetap saja tidak berubah. Shinobu bahkan mulai tampak bosan.

Bingung memenuhi relung pikiran, para pasukan itu tidak mengerti kenapa serangan sihir mereka tidak berpengaruh.

Mungkin mereka belum tahu, apa makna di balik julukan yang tersemat pada Shinobu.

Si Pemakan Keganjilan.

Julukan tersebut tidak mengandung makna tersirat karena memang seperti itulah adanya. Bagi Shinobu, apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal supranatural, segala yang tidak bersesuaian dengan hukum alam dunia nyata maka akan dia makan sampai habis, apalagi kalau hanya serangan sihir seperti tadi.

"Heeeiiii, tidak adakah dari kalian yang bisa membuatku senang?" Shinobu menatap ke sekeliling, pada pasukan yang mengelilinginya. "Ayyoooo, maju siniiiii!"

Mereka semua gugup, tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa melawan Shinobu.

Tapi ada satu yang cukup pintar, "Kalau tidak bisa dengan sihir, serang dia secara fisik!"

Bak mendapat guyuran air dingin ketika berada di tengah gurun pasir yang panas, mereka semua mulai menunjukkan seringaian.

Beberapa iblis dan malaikat yang terlatih dengan pertarungan fisik, merengsek mendekati Shinobu. Tak perlu menunggu perintah untuk menyerang.

"Ayoooo! Dia tak akan bisa melawan kalau kita serang bersama-sama."

Salah satunya berteriak. Memang mainstream dan kedengaran tidak berguna, tapi teriakan ini mampu memupuk semangat para pasukan untuk menggempur musuh.

Namun yaaa...,

kalau menyerang tanpa tahu dan berpikir, maka beginilah jadinya.

Slaashh!

. .

. .

. .

Tidak sampai 10 meter, semua pasukan yang menyerang vampir itu sudah kehilangan anggota geraknya. Menyisakan badan tanpa tangan dan kaki.

Padahal Shinobu saja belum bergerak.

Ah, tidak!

Di tangan Shinobu terdapat pedang tradisional Jepang yang sangat panjang, pedang tipe odachi. Panjang bilah pedangnya saja sama dengan tinggi badan Shinobu, sekitar 170 cm. Itu belum termasuk dengan gagang yang umumnya sepanjang 30 cm.

Tes tes tes.

Cairan merah kental yang menetes dari ujung odachi, menandakan bahwa memang Shinobu lah yang memotong tubuh para pasukan Aliansi. Mungkin saking cepatnya atau saking hebatnya teknik seni pedang yang dia gunakan, sampai tak ada sepasang matapun yang menyadari kapan dia menyerang.

"Kupikir akan seru, tapi..."

sreeeeettt

Shinobu berjalan sembari menyeret pedangnya yang panjang di permukaan pasir.

Para pasukan yang tergeletak tanpa kaki dan tangan nyatanya masih bernafas, masih hidup. Namun, wajah mereka mencetak ketakutan yang sangat dalam saat menatap Shinobu yang menyeringai keji pada mereka.

Dengan gerakan lambat dalam visualiasi _Night Vision_ atau penglihatan malam yang hanya ada warna abu-abu dan hitam, jelas terlihat Shinobu yang berjalan pelan sembari mengayunkan odachi berkali-kali. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulatan-bulatan hitam berterbangan terlempar kemana-mana.

Tak perlu berpikir keras, itu hanya kepala-kepala yang lehernya baru saja terpenggal. Sudah dapat dipastikan, semua pemilik kepala itu kini tak bernyawa lagi.

Kembali ke penglihatan normal, Shinobu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan satu-satunya tubuh yang masih berkepala. Dia membungkuk sedikit, mencekik leher malaikat itu untuk diangkat di udara.

Darah tak berhenti menyebur dari pangkal paha dan bahu sang malaikat yang tak memiliki kaki dan tangan lagi. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, mungkin malaikat itu sudah mati syaraf saking putus asanya.

Shinobu tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin berbaik hati padamu sebelum kau mati, wahai malaikat yang mengabdi pada tuhan. Kuijinkan kau melihat wajahku di akhir hidupmu dari jarak sedekat ini."

Si malaikat coba menggeleng, namun gelengan itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Kupikir itu hadiah yang pantas untukmu. Kau senang kan?"

Hanya beberapa detik berlalu sampai malaikat itu menghilang dari alam dunia. Mulai dari kulit kepala yang dikoyak oleh taring Shinobu, tengkorak yang dengan begitu mudahnya diremukkan sampai seluruh daging dan isi perutnya.

"Nyam nyam nyaammm, Yummyyy!"

Malaikat itu benar-benar dimakan dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Menyaksikan betapa ngerinya saat Shinobu membunuh, barisan pasukan Aliansi sontak mundur tanpa ada perintah. Jelas karena mereka sangat ketakutan.

Sejatinya, aksi memakan daging itu hanya bentuk simbolis saja. Yang dia makan adalah energi inti kehidupan. Jadi cukup dengan menyentuh saja, maka makhluk supranatural bisa lenyap seperti lenyapnya tumbukan debu yang tertiup angin.

Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade merupakan satu-satunya vampire langka yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memakan fenomena supranatural. Selain mampu memakan sihir, dia juga mampu menghisap energi inti spiritual dari makhluk jenis apapun yang dia sentuh selama itu makhluk supranarutal, baik itu iblis, malaikat, monster, naga, bahkan dewa sekalipun. Tergantung seberapa kuat lawannya, semakin lama juga waktu untuk dia menyerap energi inti itu.

The God of Bible pun, tidak mustahil dia makan juga asal diberikan banyak waktu.

Shinobu mendongak dengan mulut menganga lebar yang penuh darah, perlahan gagang pedang keluar dari sana, terus keluar sampai memperlihatkan bilah pedangnya. Cukup memakan waktu karena begitu panjangnya pedang yang dia keluarkan dari dalam tenggorokan.

Ternyata sebilah odachi lagi. Pedang tipe odachi yang sama dengan yang ada di tangannya.

Kini Shinobu memegang dua pedang kembar.

Dia, benar-benar sudah siap tempur.

Ini sungguh situasi terburuk. Mereka yang ada di sini hampir semuanya adalah pasukan kelas bawah, sebagian dari pasukan kelas menengah dan atas. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diharapkan mampu mengimbangi Sang Legenda Vampir ini.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, maka sudah jelas akhirnya bukan?

Hanya ada sisa waktu sedikit, sebelum seluruh nyawa pasukan tersebut terlepas dari raganya.

Beralih lagi ke sudut lain namun masih di arena yang sama, yakni di pantai ini.

Pertarungan brutal antar petarung kuat memang kelihatan seru, tapi bagi orang lemah itu tampak seperti imaji yang tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Kemudian pertarungan satu orang kuat melawan sekumpulan pasukan lemah sangat tidak menarik, itu jelas tidak adil bukan?

Maka dari itu, pertarungan di sisi ini mungkin bisa lebih menghibur bagi kalangan bawah. Bukan pertarungan lagi, ini peperangan nyata antara dua kubu pasukan.

Arena peperangan adalah sebuah pantai pasir putih yang sisi timurnya dibatasi oleh tebing terjal tinggi yang keras, curam, dan berbahaya hingga tak mungkin bisa di apa-apakan. Sedangkan sisi baratnya adalah lautan luas yang kini beku akibat kekuatan Serafall. Jadi, kedua kubu pasukan yang berperang terjepit dalam celah sempit di pantai pasir putih.

Menaiki tebing tidak mungkin karena tidak membawa peralatannya. Selain itu, memasuki lautan es beku sama saja cari mati karena sedang terjadi hujan serangan nyasar disana dari pertarungan brutal tiga wanita sakti.

Sebenarnya bibir pantai cukup lebar, sekitar 1500 mter. Tapi kalau pasukan yang berperang jumlahnya puluhan ribu, jelas itu terasa sangat sempit bukan?

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah makhluk supranatural yang bisa terbang, tapi lupakan pilihan pertempuran udara untuk para pasukan kelas bawah ini.

Bagi pasukan Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible, jalur udara hanya akan menjadikan mereka sebagai sasaran empuk sebab di hadapan mereka ada sangat banyak tentara Aliansi yang siap melepaskan serangan massal ke atas kapanpun jika mengancam.

Namun tentara Aliansi pun tak bisa seenaknya terbang ke udara untuk menyerang dari atas. Mereka tentu tidak lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada 500 squadron yang terdiri dari 6500 personel pasukan pengebom udara yang di utus oleh Zekram Bael saat permulaan perang. Mereka tidak tahu pasti, apakah di belakang pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya ada _Air Defense_ yang semacam itu atau tidak.

Jadi karena sebab itulah, kedua kubu pasukan dipaksa untuk melakukan peperangan di daratan.

Dalam perang, tentu saja ada strategi yang digunakan. Menyesuaikan situasi di arena serta kondisi pasukan.

Setelah pembukaan perang secara brutal di awal, lambat laun perang telah menemukan tempo dan iramanya. Tentara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi membangun formasi lebih dahulu. Pada jalur sempit di sepanjang bibir pantai, tidak kurang dari 30 ribu tentara iblis dan malaikat membentuk formasi benteng persegi.

Itu adalah sebuah formasi yang solid dimana barisan pasukan dibentuk menjadi persegi mendatar pada permukaan pasir pantai. Pasukan Aliansi berbaris rapat dari sisi tebing sampai ke bibir pantai sehingga tidak ada lagi celah dan jalan untuk ditembus, selebihnya ke belakang juga tersusun atas berbaris-baris pasukan dengan komposisi berbeda sesuai kualifikasi tugas prajuritnya.

Barisan terdepan adalah para pasukan dengan armor berat. Pertahanan yang kuat menjadikan mereka sebagai _tanker_ untuk serangan musuh. Di belakangnya mengekor para penyerang jarak menengah tipe kecepatan yang dicampuri dengan sedikit tipe _healing_ yang bertugas menyembuhkan prajurit yang luka. Barisan paling belakang tentu saja penyerang jarak jauh yang menghujani formasi musuh dengan serangan sihir.

Formasi itu yang sangat besar, sebagai pengorbanannya ialah mobilitas gerakan harus dibuang agar formasi tidak rusak. Mereka bergerak maju secara perlahan dengan menjaga bentuk formasi. Namun, meski gerakannya perlahan tapi kalau maju terus tanpa tertembus maka kemenangan sudah pasti dalam genggaman. Kemampuan individu juga ditinggalkan, lebih ke kerjasama dengan pembagian tugas yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa demi meningkatkan peluang keberhasilan dan meminimalisir jatuhnya korban tewas.

Dengan kata lain, Falbium di sini hanya menggunakan taktik sederhana yakni menggerus barisan pertahanan musuh pada jalur sempit memanfaatkan keunggulan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak.

Ya, keunggulan kuantitas sebab pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya hanya tersisa tidak lebih dari 10 ribu, sepertiga dari jumlah pasukan Aliansi.

Di sisi lain, pasukan koalisi Konoha dan sekutunya tidak melawan maju tanpa formasi. Shikamaru juga telah menganalisis semua informasi yang diberikan Ino dari jaringan Unit Tim Informasi dan Komunikasi. Diapun merancang strategi formasi terbaik dengan peluang keberhasilan tertinggi. Strategi yang dinamakan _rolling cell_ dalam formasi barisan pasukan yang juga berbentuk persegi.

Bedanya dengan formasi benteng persegi pasukan Aliansi ialah, kalau pasukan Aliansi membedakan kualifikasi tugas tiap pasukannya perbaris dari depan ke belakang, maka pasukan koalisi Konoha membaginya dalam bentuk kotak-kotak atau _cell_. Satu _cell_ terdiri dari sebuah tim penyerang dengan komposisi terbaik dari penyerang jarak dekat, menengah, dan support.

Berjejer ke samping dari sisi tebing sampai bibir pantai dalam satu barisan, Shikamaru membagi pasukannya menjadi 10 _cell_. Kesepuluh tim di posisi ini akan menyerang secara bersamaan pada satu titik fokus masing-masing. Tujuannya adalah agar mereka tidak tergerus formasi solid pasukan Aliansi dan juga untuk sedikit merusak formasi musuh.

Pasukan Aliansi sangat padat, jika diserang serantak dengan intensitas sama sepanjang barisan tentu kerugian besar bagi pasukan Koalisi Konoha. Tapi jika menyerang pada 10 titik fokus yang antar titik terdapat jarak yang cukup jauh, sekitar 150 meter, maka setiap tim penyerang dari unit _cell_ akan berhadapan dengan lawan yang kepadatan pasukannya sama besar.

Pasukan Aliansi tidak akan begitu saja merubah formasi untuk menitik beratkan ke setiap titik yang diserang oleh unit _cell_ tim penyerang pasukan Koalisi. Jika dilakukan, tentu formasi benteng persegi mereka akan rusak sebab tercipta celah-celah yang bisa dengan mudahnya diterobos oleh unit _cell_ pasukan Koalisi Konoha dibelakangnya. Mereka juga tidak akan mungkin maju ke depan mengingat titik yang diserang unit cell harus tertahan. Kalau nekat maju, formasi benteng persegi pasti kacau.

Begitulah, ada 10 _cell_ dalam satu baris. Lalu ada cukup banyak barisan di belakangnya yang juga terbagi dalam 10 _cell_ dan siap kapan pun untuk maju jika ada kesempatan.

Kelemahan formasi yang dibentuk Falbium kelihatan cukup jelas sebab itu hanya strategi sederhana. Yakni jika pasukan koalisi mampu menembus barisan terdepan Aliansi yang terdiri dari para _tanker_ berarmor berat, maka melumpuhkan pasukan di belakangnya jadi lebih mudah sebab mereka tidak difokuskan untuk bertahan tapi menyerang dan support.

Tapi karena pasukan Aliansi terdiri dari para iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang terlatih dalam perang, tentu saja mereka sadar akan betapa pentingnya keutuhan formasi barisan pasukan.

Sebagai akibat dari mempertahankan formasi, ada cukup banyak barisan terdepan pasukan Aliansi yang tidak melakukan apapun selain tetap pada posisinya. Ya, ruang antar setiap titik fokus serangan pasukan koalisi Konoha yang berjarak 150 meter, sunyi tanpa ada pertempuran.

Shiranui Genma, salah satu shinobi senior dari Konoha yang merupakan prajurit perang kelas menengah terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan teman barunya, Izzy. Prajurit vampir wanita dari Rumania, berambut putih dengan wajah khas wanita dewasa yang dapat dikatakan lumayan cantik. Mereka berdua berada pada _cell_ baris ketiga dari depan, makanya memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Genma, aku masih merasa ragu menghadapi pasukan musuh secara langsung. Dilihat dari manapun, strategi kita ini sangat beresiko mengingat jumlah mereka sangat banyak."

Dalam satu _cell_ , terdiri dari sekitar 50 prajurit dengan berbagai tipe petarung dan support. Satu baris secara bersamaan akan maju menyerang ke dalam formasi pasukan Aliansi. Maksudnya, satu tim dalam unit _cell_ akan melompat ke barisan terdepan pasukan Aliansi atau para _tanker_ lalu membunuh mereka sebanyak yang sanggup dilakukan. Setiap tim ini juga harus bekerja sama untuk sedapat mungkin menghindari serangan prajurit Aliansi dari barisan belakang yang memang dikhususkan menyerang.

Dilihat secara keseluruhan, 500an prajurit Koalisi Konoha akan berjibaku dalam pertarungan hidup mati melawan 30000 pasukan musuh sekaligus dalam formasi solid.

"Dengan jumlah pasukan kita yang jauh lebih sedikit, hanya strategi ini yang paling efektif untuk digunakan, Izzy. Makanya ada sistem pergantian unit _cell_."

Dari cara saling menyebut nama, nampaknya hubungan mereka berdua sudah cukup akrab.

Jika hanya ada satu baris _cell_ , sudah jelas pasukan Koalisi Konoha akan langsung kalah. Maka dari itulah, setelah rentang waktu tertentu atau saat tim unit _cell_ kehabisan stamina, barisan _cell_ paling depan akan langsung mundur ke bagian paling belakang formasi. Sebagai gantinya, unit-unit _cell_ di barisan kedua akan maju menyerang. Seperti sebelumnya, jika sudah tiba waktu pergantian barisan kedua juga akan mundur ke paling belakang untuk langsung digantikan unit _cell_ di barisan ketiga. Ketika semua barisan sudah habis, maka unit _cell_ barisan pertama akan maju lagi untuk bertempur.

Karena pergantian yang bisa dianggap tiada habis itu lah, stategi ini dinamakan _Rolling Cell_.

"Iya, aku tahu Genma. Tapi sepertinya strategi ini akan memakan banyak korban."

Tentu saja, setiap terjadi rolling di mana satu unit _cell_ mundur ke belakang tidak mungkin semuanya dengan badan mulus. Paling tidak luka lecet, bisa jadi luka parah atau bahkan korban tewas. Karena itulah dalam satu unit _cell_ pasukan, harus memiliki kepedulian tinggi untuk membantu membawa teman yang terluka ke barisan paling belakang tempat tenda medik berada agar bisa di obati sembari menunggu maju menyerang lagi ketika tubuh mereka kembali fit meski tidak seprima kondisi awal.

Jika dipikir, strategi _rolling cell_ ini pun juga sederhana. Hanya saja meski dibilang sederhana, tapi jika yang melakukannya adalah prajurit tanpa pengalaman dan tingkat kerjasama rendah, maka strategi dan formasi yang dibuat Shikamaru menjadi tak berarti.

Point kunci dari taktik ini adalah pergantian unit _cell_ yang tepat dan akurat.

"Musuh kita juga pasti akan kehilangan banyak korban. Paling tidak mereka yang berada di barisan terdepan."

Shikamaru menginstruksikan untuk fokus menyerang para _tanker_ musuh saja. Meski butuh waktu lama, namun jika para _tanker_ di paling depan ini bisa dihabisi semuanya, maka prajurit penyerang di belakangnya yang pertahanannya rapuh bisa dengan mudah dihabisi.

"..."

"Asalkan kita bisa mengulur banyak waktu, kita akan memang."

"Hahhhh ..."

"Jangan mendesah begitu, aku jadi merinding. Desahanmu terdengar sangat sensual, Izzy."

"Pfftt, huwaaaaaaaa." Izzy berteriak kegirangan. "Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau kau tertarik padaku, Genma."

"Hn!" tidak ada raut muka penyangkalan di wajah Genma.

"Aku sudah dengar kok, dari teman-temanmu sesama shinobi kalau kau itu jomblo abadi."

"Sialan mereka!"

"Bagaimana, kau mau denganku? Saat ini statusku available loh."

"Tch! Baiklah, kita urus itu nanti. Menangkan perang ini dulu."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua jadi hening. Siapa yang tahu isi hati mereka? Yang jelas, mereka sedikit diantara banyak peserta perang yang sudah memikirkan masa depan jika perang usai. Ini adalah hal bagus sebagai motivasi prajurit untuk menang.

Ah, ternyata mencari jodoh itu tak sulit. Bahkan dalam situasi peperangan pun bisa.

Izzy mulai bicara lagi, "Kau gugup?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku juga sama."

Jelas saja, karena mereka berdua akan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku sudah pernah ikut perang besar sebelum ini."

"Kurang lebih sama saja denganku kalau begitu. Meski belum pernah ikut berperang tapi sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku bertempur sebagai prajurit pilihan Yang Mulia Ratu Carmilla."

"Yeah."

"..."

 _"Ganti barisaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"_

Suara salah satu prajurit yang tengah bertempur di depan menggaung sampai ke telinga Genma dan Izzy.

Rupanya unit _cell_ barisan kedua telah selesai. Kalau unit _cell_ barisan pertama sudah dari tadi mendapat perawatan medis di belakang, cukup banyak yang terluka dan beberapa diantaranya sudah kehilangan nyawa.

"Ayoo maju, Izzy."

"Ok, dan kita harus pulang dengan selamat."

"Itu pasti."

Unit _cell_ barisan ketiga sudah maju, tim dimana Shiranui Genma dan Izzy berada bergerak cepat ke jantung barisan depan para _tanker_ pasukan Aliansi.

Mereka berdua berkerja sama, menyerang dengan gesit tapi tetap tenang. Namun tidak dapat disangkal, jantung mereka berdegub kencang.

Serangan mereka berdua fokus pada prrajurit Aliansi yang berarmor tebal dengan senjata berat, yakni yang disebut sebagai _tanker_. Gerakan mereka yang sangat lincah menjadikan _tanker_ yang mereka serang kesulitan untuk membalas, namun Genma dan Izzy tidak bisa lega begitu saja. Mereka sempat terkena serangan yang cukup mematikan dari pasukan penyerang Aliansi di belakang para _tanker_.

Sampai 10 menit terlewat, perbedaan antara mereka sudah kelihatan nyata. Yep, semua unit _cell_ yang sedang menyerang sudah kewalahan.

"Aarrrkkhh!"

Izzy berteriak karena kesakitan.

 **Suiton: Teppou**

Bagai seorang pahlawan, Genma berhasil menyelamatkan Izzy. Izzy terkena tebasan pedang di paha kiri oleh satu penyerang lawan tipe kecepatan, tapi orang itu sudah berhasil di atasi Genma. Dia mundur setelah bahu kanannya berlubang akibat tembakan peluru air Genma.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri?"

Izzy menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak."

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Kita sudah hampir selesai, saatnya berganti dengan _cell_ baris keempat."

Izzy mengangguk lalu naik ke punggung Genma.

Genma pun berlari keluar dari barisan pasukan musuh sambil menghindari serangan yang berkali-kali mengejarnya.

Alhasil, secara keseluruhan jalannya peperangan berlangsung imbang tanpa ada kemajuan.

Formasi benteng persegi pasukan Aliansi tidak bisa bergerak maju, sedangkan taktik _Rolling Cell_ pasukan koalisi Konoha juga tidak sanggup memukul mundur lawannya.

Jika diasumsikan peperangan dengan dua strategi yang saling adu ini berlangsung lama hingga berjam-jam, maka penentu kemenangan adalah ketahanan fisik dan stamina masing-masing pasukan.

Dengan formasi benteng persegi, setiap pasukan Aliansi tidak harus menyerang terlalu sering untuk menciptakan serangan berintensitas tinggi karena jumlah prajurit mereka sangat banyak, dengan begitu penurunan stamina berlangsung lambat.

Lalu untuk pasukan Koalisi Konoha, mereka menyerang secara total pada setiap baris _cell_ tapi setelah selesai menyerang dan sedikit mengurangi kekuatan musuh, mereka akan dipindah ke belakang untuk istirahat dan mendapat perawatan medis lalu kembali ke depan dengan kondisi yang telah pulih walau tidak seprima seperti semula.

Meski berbeda, nyatanya kedua taktik itu sama hebatnya dalam mengakomodir pergerakan pasukan dan mempertahankan tingkat stamina individu prajurit pada kondisi terbaik.

Siapa dulu orang di belakangnya? Dua jenius dari dua dunia berbeda, Maou Falbium Asmodeus dan Shikamaru.

Selama perang, tidak mungkin bukan kalau jalannya stuck begitu-begitu saja? Berkali-kali terjadi improvisasi taktik oleh kedua kubu.

Setelah satu tim unit _cell_ fokus menyerang sebuah titik pada barisan depan formasi pasukan Aliansi, maka serangan dari unit _cell_ yang menggantikannya akan fokus pada titik itu lagi. Jika titik yang sama ini diserang terus menerus, pastinya akan tercipta lubang pada formasi benteng persegi pasukan Aliansi.

Untuk mencegah hal itu, pasukan Aliansi melakukan pertukaran. Bukan pertukaran ke bekalang karena setiap baris berbeda kriteria prajuritnya, tapi bertukar ke samping.

Tadi disebutkan kalau ada barisan depan pasukan Aliansi yang menganggur bukan? Yakni pada titik yang tidak diserang oleh tim unit _cell_ pasukan Koalisi Konoha.

Jadi, sehabis mereka diserang oleh satu unit _cell_ , maka akan ditukarkan dengan prajurit yang belum bertempur dari titik di sampingnya. Dengan begini, secara keseluruhan formasi benteng persegi milik Falbium tidak berubah.

Hanya saja pasukan koalisi Konoha tidak buta, mereka masih memiliki mata yang penglihatannya baik.

Arena perang adalah pasir pantai yang rata. Jika titik yang baru diserang itu di geser ke samping, maka unit _cell_ hanya perlu menyerang ke arah mana titik itu bergeser.

Menyadari itu, pasukan Aliansi pun langsung merespon dengan pembaruan strategi lagi. Yang selanjutnya saat pasukan Koalisi Konoha melakukan rolling, mereka melakukan 'pertukaran setengah' ke samping. Maksudnya, setengah jumlah pasukan di titik yang baru saja di serang, ditukarkan dengan setengah jumlah pasukan pada titik yang belum di serang persis di sampingnya. Dengan begini, formasi pasukan Aliansi terjaga tetap homogen.

Shikamaru melakukan beberapa kali improvisasi lagi guna coba menghancurkan formasi pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Diantaranya membuat serangan kejutan dengan perangkap ledakan pada jeda pergantian pasukan.

Menunjukkan sedikit hasil, namun ternyata Falbium dari markasnya cepat membaca situasi lalu membuat langkah terbaik. Dengan intruksi cepat, formasi pasukan mampu ia jaga tetap utuh.

Pada akhirnya, perang dengan dua strategi ini benar-benar berpegang pada point kunci ketahanan fisik dan stamina pasukan.

Jalannya perang masih imbang meski pasukan Aliansi jumlahnya tiga kali lebih banyak. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari jumlah korban tewas kedua kubu. Naiknya angka tersebut berjalan selaras. Sampai dua jam berlalu, 3000an pasukan Koalisi Konoha sudah tewas, pun dengan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Tewasnya pasukan Koalisi Konoha berasal dari unit _cell_ yang komposisinya heterogen, artinya meski berkurang tapi secara keseluruhan komposisi pasukan tetap stabil sehingga strategi yang sama masih tetap bisa diteruskan. Akan tetapi banyaknya jumlah korban yang jatuh, mengakibatkan jumlah barisan _cell_ dari depan ke belakang terpangkas cukup banyak. Hal ini membuat proses _rolling_ berlangsung lebih cepat, akibat jangka panjangnya adalah penurunan stamina yang sangat signifikan karena pasukan di tiap unit _cell_ akan maju lagi sebelum sempat memulihkan staminanya. Ini tentu hal buruk.

Begitupula dengan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tujuan strategi Shikamaru sudah menampakkan hasil yang pasti. Lihat saja komposisi pasukan dari formasi benteng persegi mereka. Bagian depan yakni pasukan berarmor berat para _tanker_ adalah jumlah terbanyak dari 3000an pasukan Aliansi yang tewas, lebih dari 80% mungkin. Jika sudah begini, pertahanan mereka jadi keropos. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pasukan Koalisi Konoha melakukan serangan penuh serentak.

Kedua kubu telah memperlihatkan kelemahan masing-masing.

Namun bagi yang jeli, keunggulan ternyata dimiliki oleh pasukan Aliansi. Cukup melihatnya melalui perhitungan sederhana. 3 ribu dari 10 ribu, artinya pasukan Koalisi Konoha sudah kehilangan 30% pasukannya. Sedangkan pasukan Aliansi hanya kehilangan 10%, yakni 3 ribu dari 30 ribu. Singkatnya untuk sekarang ini, 7 ribu Vs 27 ribu atau hampir satu banding empat.

Saat berhadapan pada serangan terakhir, kemenangan hampir pasti milik Aliansi karena ketimpangan jumlah pasukan yang semakin lebar.

Akan tetapi, masih jelas di ucapkan oleh Genma tadi kalau mereka hanya harus menunggu dengan mengulur waktu untuk menang. Begitu bukan?

Artinya, Shikamaru sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu sebagai bala bantuan.

Dan...

Inilah dia.

Satu titik pada ketinggian 100 meter di udara, terjadi fenomena distorsi ruang. Sebuah portal yang menjadi jalan penghubung instan sesosok pemuda.

Genma yang kini berada di barisan ketujuh menyadarinya, "Bantuan untuk kita telah datang."

Izzy di dekatnya menoleh ke atas, arah yang di tunjuk Genma. "Hanya satu orang?"

"Memang, tapi itu sudah cukup."

"Itu kan...?" mata Izzy memicing agar melihat lebih jelas. "Dia!"

"Yeah, Kapten Divisi Keempat pasukan kita, Uchiha Sasuke."

Swosssshhhh...

Sekejap mata berkedip, yang nampak di udara bukan lagi tubuh manusia, tapi sosok astral raksasa berwarna ungu, dengan perawakan seperti Raja Tengu berhidung panjang lengkap dengan armor perang, senjata, dan sayap.

 _The Great Full Armored Susano'o_.

Slassshh!Slassshh!Slassshh!Slassshh!

Empat kali tebasan katana rasasa secara vertikal dari empat tangan berbeda, menciptakan embusan energi berbentuk bulan sabit yang sangat tajam.

Formasi benteng persegi pasukan Aliansi yang solid tak mampu bertahan hingga terbelah menjadi lima bagian memanjang ke belakang.

Selesai dengan satu serangan, sosok Susano'o itu pun menghilang bersama pemiliknya.

Sasuke adalah Kapten Divisi Empat Unit Pertempuran Jarak Jauh. Bukan tempatnya dia berada di sini dan belum saatnya dia total turun ke arena perang. Untuk permulaan, Sasuke di tempatkan pada sebuah strategi yang hanya dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

 _Hit and Run_ , nama taktiknya. Sasuke datang tanpa terduga, melepaskan serangan pemusnah skala besar untuk merusak formasi musuh, lalu pergi setelah musuhnya kocar kacir ketar ketir akibat kejutan ini.

Celah lebar sudah terbuka.

Keunggulan singkat yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk pasukan di titik A ini tak boleh disia-siakan.

Saatnya menyerang.

"Serbuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Orrrrra orra orra orrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Meninggalkan taktik _cell_ , semua prajurit koalisi Konoha baik yang masih bugar maupun yang baru saja berada di barisan belakang, maju serentak untuk serangan penuh.

Spesialis bertahan dari para _tanker_ pasukan Aliansi sudah hampir habis, pertahanan mereka lemah. Dan lagi formasi benteng persegi sudah terbelah, mencipta jalur kosong dari depan hingga ke paling belakang di mana pasukan Koalisi Konoha dapat maju tanpa aral rintang.

Akankah, 7 ribu pasukan koalisi Konoha mampu memukul mundur 27 ribu pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, atau malah yang 7 ribu itu yang dihabisi tanpa sisa oleh yang 27 ribu?

Entah, siap yang tahu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini pun, arah peperangan belum terdefinisi dan pintu kemenangan sama sekali belum terlihat.

.

Kawasan rawa di pesisir timur wilayah Gremory, menjadi gelanggang pertarungan antara dua sosok legenda.

Ah bukan, tapi titisan atau inkarnasi dari pendahulu masing-masing yang merupakan legenda di tanah tempat mereka berasal.

Keturunan Beowulf sang pahlawan pembantai Naga Jahat Grendel yang entah generasi ke berapa, yang kini terkenal sebagai bidak pion terkuat nomor lima di Underworld dengan Sirzech Lucifer sebagai King-nya. Sedangkan lawannya adalah titisan Gusti Prabu Angling Dharma sang Raja paling terkenal dari Kerajaan Malwapati di Tanah Jawa, Raden Mas Bagus Sudjiwodhiningrat. Yang satu seperti laki-laki berusia 25-an sedangkan satunya lagi lebih dewasa, mungkin sekitar umur 32 tahun.

Singkat saja, kedua laki-laki ini sudah bertarung cukup lama di tengah-tengah lubang kawah kering akibat dampak serangan Raja Naga Tannin pada Naga Jahat Grendel. Dikatakan imbang tampaknya tidak bisa, meskipun pertarungan mereka berdua belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda siapa yang lebih unggul. Kedua petarung ini memiliki kualifikasi yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Pakpakpakpakpakpak...

Buuaagg!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Daasshhh!

Beowulf terpaksa mundur setelah mendapat pukulan telak di bahu kanannya, rasanya pasti sakit karena dia terlihat meringis.

Lagi-lagi titisan Angling Dharma itu, atau yang lebih akrab disebut dengan nama Djiwo mampu menyarangkan pukulan tapak tangan terbuka di badan lawannya.

"Guh! Hahh hahh haaaahhhh..."

Nafas Beowulf terdengar agak patah-patah. Namun sebentar saja, dia kembali mampu berdiri dengan normal.

Mereka berdua sama-sama manusia, namun Beowulf jelas lebih unggul karena telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis budak Sirzech Gremory. Bahkan sekarang, dengan posisinya sebagai bidak pion, dia telah berpromosi ke bidak Ratu sehingga statistik pertarungannya meningkat tajam, baik fisik, kekuatan, pertahanan, maupun kecepatannya. Hanya saja karena Djiwo jauh lebih baik dalam penguasaan seni beladiri, mereka bisa bertarung sampai sejauh ini. Djiwo adalah master pencak silat, seni bela diri khas dari tempat dia berasal.

"Hahahaaa, kasihan kau. Ayo sini kau! Maju lagi lawan aku."

Djiwo ini, meski cenderung humoris tapi dia sedikit sombong.

Namun provokasi itu sebenarnya adalah langkah cerdas dalam pertarungan. Ia sadar betul kalau statistik pertarungannya kalah banyak sehingga harus menekankan pada keahlian seni beladirinya. Pencak silat, yang mana memanfaatkan teknik beladiri tingkat tinggi yang disertai dengan perasaan sehingga menghasilkan penguasaan gerak yang efektif dan terkendali. Sangat tepat digunakan untuk melawan Beowulf yang lebih menekankan pada aspek tinju kasar tanpa seni dari barat.

Rupa-rupanya, Beowulf dirundung emosi karena merasa diremehkan.

"Kaaaaa!"

Beowulf melesat maju. Dalam satu lompatan dia telah berada tepat di depan Djiwo dengan kuda-kuda yang sangat kokoh. Tangan kanan di tekuk dalam, satu tinju sang sangat kuat pun dilesakkan.

Meski pada situasi kritis, Djiwo masih tetap tenang. Ini adalah sikap seorang pendekar pencak silat. Tapi kewaspadaannya selalu dalam level tertinggi.

"Hap!"

Grep.

Djiwo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, hingga serangan lawannya luput dengan margin yang sangat tipis. Ia tangkap pergelangan tangan lawan dengan tanang kanan seraya memutar badan ke kiri. Berkat gerakan tangkapan yang erat lalu disambung dengan kelitan yang gesit, Beowulf menempel persis di punggungnya. 180 derajat putaran selanjutnya...

Dassshh

telinga kiri Beuwolf tak luput dari sikutan Djiwo.

"Aaarrghhh!"

Beowulf menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah dilepaskan oleh Djiwo. Bisa saja dia kehilangan kesadaran akibat kepala sebelah kirinya dihantam dengan kuat. Namun karena ketahanan tubuhnya yang luar biasa, serangan itu tidak memberinya kerusakan fatal.

Sang Pion Lucifer bangkit lagi, kali ini melakukan gerakan yang sama namun dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi. Ia ingin tahu, sampai mana batas kemampuan seni beladiri lawannya. Apakah seni itu bisa dilampaui dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan super yang dia miliki atau tidak?

"Hiiiaat!"

Grep!

"Bodoh! Kau pikir gerakan yang sama bisa mengalahkanku hah? Meskipun lebih brutal dari seranganmu sebelumnya, tapi itu tak merubah keadaan."

Djiwo tidak balik menyerang dengan gerakan seperti tadi, pukulannya di kepala musuh tak memberikan luka fatal jadi ia mencoba menyerang titik lain. Tinju Beowulf yang ia tangkap dengan tangan kiri, ia putar menggunakan tangan kanan lalu dikembalikan lagi ke tangan kiri dan dikunci ke atas. Saat musuh kehilangan kesempatan bergerak, Djiwo melakukan sapuan dengan kaki kanan pada belakang lutut hingga lawannya hampir jatuh dan tanpa jeda dilanjut dengan pukulan menyayat pada rusuk kanan.

Duuagghhh...

Lagi-lagi Beowulf terdorong dan kesakitan. Ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mendaratkan satu pun pukulan, sementara dirinya telah diserang berkali-kali. Melawan orang yang memiliki penguasaan teknik beladiri khusus, tentu sangat menyulitkan untuknya.

Beowulf bangkit lagi, meski rasa nyeri ditubuhnya belum hilang namun ia abaikan. Ia harus menggunakan sedikit otaknya karena seperti pukulan yang ia layangkan, selalu berhasil di tangkis bahkan diserang balik dari posisi yang tak terduga.

Di sudut seberang, nampak Djiwo sesekali melemaskan tulang dan ototnya. Bisa jadi dia kurang pemanasan sebelum bertarung. Ia memang dalam posisi tidak unggul dari segi kekuatan fisik, tapi dengan memanfaatkan gerak lincah serta kelenturan badan ia selalu berhasil membalik serangan pada timing sangat sangat tepat. Namanya juga seni pencak silat, yang memang lebih dikonsentrasikan pada point-point itu.

Dua teknik gerakan yang telah ditunjukkan Djiwo tadi, merupakan variasi dari Jurus Kelid yang diajarkan dalam Padepokan Pencak Silat Aliran Cimande dari daerah Sunda. Sebuah aliran pencak silat yang paling besar dan terkenal di pulau Jawa.

Dalam menyerang dan bertahan, pencak silat lebih banyak memanfaatkan serangan dan tenaga lawan secara maksimal untuk keuntungan diri sendiri. Dengan begitu, tenaga sendiri bisa dihemat sampai batas minimal. Hal ini terbukti dari tarikan nafas Djiwo yang masih stabil dan teratur.

"Kali ini, aku pasti bisa melukaimu." Melihat ekspresi di wajah Beowulf, mungkin budak pion ini telah menemukan trik untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Beuh, buktikan sini!"

Ketiga kali, masih dengan gerakan yang sama Beowulf melancarkan pukulan bertenaga lurus ke depan menggunakan tangan kanan. Sasarannya adalah dada lawan.

Djiwo terkekeh sinis. Apa musuhnya ini benar-benar bodoh?, tanya Djiwo dalam benaknya.

Mudah bagi Djiwo untuk menangkap tinju itu lagi. Kemudian dengan variasi teknik lain menggunakan kaki kiri, Djiwo menendang dan menginjak belakang lutut kanan Beowulf hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Beowulf yang jatuh tertunduk dengan tangan terkunci erat, memberi kesempatan bagi Djiwo untuk menyerang. Lutut kanan ia hantamkan kuat-kuat pada wajah Beowulf, berkali-kali hingga hidung budak pion itu berdarah. Belum cukup sampai disana, Djiwo menarik bahu kiri lawannya lalu diputar kedalam dalam posisi tangan kanan masih terkunci. Dari posisi ini, ia jelas melihat sasaran empuk untuk diserang, rusuk kanan.

Sejak awal, Djiwo hanya mengincar titik-titik paling vital pada tubuh lawannya agar meninggalkan nyeri sangat hebat atau luka dalam yang bisa mempengaruhi kesadaran. Dengan begitu, meski musuhnya memiliki fisik jauh lebih kuat tapi jika diserang terus menerus seperti itu pada akhirnya musuh tak mungkin sanggup bertahan.

Dua... Tiga... Empat kali Beowulf merelakan rusuk kanannya kembali terkena pukulan menyayat. Tapi ia sudah memperkirakan akan begini. Dengan menahan rasa sakit, ia coba menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tak terkunci.

Dapat!

Lingkaran sihir kecil selesai diaktifkan, sebilah pedang bermata dua dia ambil dari invertori sihir dalam sekejap.

Beowulf memaksakan diri dengan menahan sakit, biar pun tangan kanan itu patah karena menolak kuncian. Ia bangkit sekuat tenaga sambil menebaskan bilah pedang tajam.

Sliceee...

Djiwo tak sempat berkutik, tak dia sangka musuhnya begitu licik menggunakan senjata. Dari jarak sedekat ini dalam kondisi tangan kosong, mana mungkin dia bisa mengelak.

Jrasssshh.

Badan atas dan bawah Djiwo terpisah. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi terkejut luar biasa dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

Bruukkk.

Kedua bagian badan itupun jatuh kembali ke tanah, terpisah dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan.

Beowulf berdiri menegakkan badannya. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar di hidung dan bibirnya. "Mampus kau!"

Meskipun harus merelakan tangan kanan, tapi Beowulf berhasil menang.

Kemenangan telak.

Rencana yang tadi ia pikirkan tidak rumit. Seni beladiri yang dikuasai lawannya adalah untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, maka ia hanya harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk berada sedekat mungkin didalam area serang lawan. Membayar mahal dengan membiarkan dirinya merasakan sakit, Beowulf sampai pada titik di mana dia sangat dekat dengan lawan untuk membuat serangan yang tak mungkin dihindari dan ditangkis.

Memang tidak fair dimana dia mengalahkan lawan menggunakan senjata sedangkan lawannya hanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tapi ini perang, perang untuk seluruh rasnya dimana kemenangan individu mutlak harus dicapai walau dengan cara apapun.

Namun... Apakah benar Beowulf telah menang?

" _Niyat ingsun amatek ajiku aji pancasona, ana wiyat jroning bumi, surya murub ing bantala, bumi sap pitu, anelahi sabuwana, rahina tan kena wengi, urip tan kenaning pati, ingsung pangawak jagad, mati ora mati, tlinceng geni, mustika lananging jaya, hem, aku si pancasona, ratune nyawa sakaler._ "

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang merapal mantra. Begitu selesai mantra terucap, sebuah tawa menggantikannya.

"Ufufufuuu, Bwahahahaaaaaaa!"

Beowulf sangat terkejut mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras barusan. Ia tidak tuli dan jelas tahu dari mulut siapa suara tawa itu keluar.

Bagian bawah tubuh Djiwo yang tergeletak di tanah bergerak sendirinya menuju bagian tubuh atas. Lalu tersambung dengan posisi yang sangat pas dan bersatu kembali. Seolah itu adalah dua buah batang magnet yang berbeda kutub.

Beowulf menganga, melihat lawannya telah berdiri lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Djiwo menepuk-nepuk pantat dan bagian badan yang lain untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau eh?" tanya Djiwo remeh.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Tidak mungkin!"

"Ahahaaaa, ini hanya salah satu Aji Kesaktian yang kukuasai. Namanya Aji Pancasona. Dengan ajian ini, aku tidak bisa mati dibunuh. Setiap tubuhku terluka karena diserang sampai nafasku terhenti bahkan jika tubuhku dimutilasi pun, aku akan bangkit dan hidup lagi setelah jasadku menyentuh tanah. Kalau versi aliran hitamnya, persis seperti Ilmu Rawarontek."

Beowulf kesal-kesalnya. Susah payah dia menahan sakit bahkan mengorbankan tangan kanan, tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa.

Untuk kali ini, ia akan serius bertarung. Beowulf mengambil sebuah botol kecil, diminum isinya. Seketika luka ditubuh Beowulf lenyep. Pasti itu Air Mata Phoenix.

"Persetan dengan itu!"

"Hoooii, kau yang setan. Setan sama dengan iblis, dan kau nyata-nyata seekor iblis."

"Tch!"

"Nah, agar adil bagaimana jika aku memakai ini." Djiwo mencabut sebilah senjata dari sarungnya, yang ia selipkan dipinggang.

Sebilah keris.

"Senjata apa itu? Bentuknya seperti ular."

"Hei, jangan sembarang bicara!" sahut Djiwo tak terima. "Senjata ini adalah Sacred Gear Keris Nogososro yang di dalamnya bersemayam roh seekor Ular Naga sakti bernama sama. Ular Naga yang jika dia mengamuk maka sanggup meluluhlantakkan Negeri Kahyangan. Keris ini dibuat dari lidahnya."

Cukup terkenal cerita tersebut di kalangan masyarakat Jawa.

Alkisah pada jaman dahulu kala, ada seorang sakti mandraguna bernama Manggir yang datang dari negeri antah berantah. Ia sampai di Pulau Jawa dimana terdapat banyak sekali gunung api aktif. Kedatangan Manggir di pulau Jawa bersamaan dengan turunnya patung Al-Atha dari India. Dan bersamaan pula dengan itu, terjadi peristiwa alam yaitu gerhana matahari total.

Lama hidup di pulau Jawa, akhirnya Manggir menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik jelita bernama Ratu Perangin Angin. Kehidupannya tak begitu tenang, Manggir dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan bahwa di tempat yang baru ini terdapat banyak sekali gunung berapi, yang kapan saja bisa meletus dan membinasakan penduduknya. Karena itulah Manggir bermaksud untuk melakukan Tapa Brata, de ngan tujuan mendinginkan gunung berapi yang ada di pulau ini.

Setelah meminta ijin istrinya, ia bertapa disalah satu gunung api tersebut. Tapi tidak diketahui gunung api yang mana sebab ada banyak gunung api yang meletus silih berganti di Pulau Jawa.

Selama masa pertapaan, sesekali Roh Manggir keluar dari jasadnya, pulang untuk menggauli sang istri. Hingga suatu ketika Ratu Perangin-angin mengandung. Anak itu kemudian lahir, akan tetapi tidak dengan fisik sebagaimana bayi manusia umumnya. Wujud bayi itu berbentuk seekor Ular Naga. Tak hanya itu, perkembangan tubuh si anak juga begitu cepat, sehingga dalam waktu yang relatif singkat telah menjelma menjadi seekor naga raksasa yang besar dan sangat ganas.

Se suai dengan keadaannya, si anak diberi nama Nogososro.

Sampailah pada suatu hari Nogososro bertanya kepada ibunya, " _Wahai lbundaku, tunjukkan di mana gerangan ayahku berada? Mengapa aku tidak seperti manusia biasa, sehingga tak seorangpun makhluk yang mau bergaul denganku? Aku akan mencari ayah dan meminta padanya agar tubuhku dirubah seperti manusia biasa._ "

Ratu Perangin Angin tak dapat menjawab, karena dia sendiri merasa bahwa hal itu di luar kehendak dirinya. Dia sendiri tak dapat menjelaskan di mana keberadaan ayah dari anaknya, sebab dia tak tahu di gunung mana suaminya bertapa.

Akhirnya No gososro dengan membawa perasaan yang sangat pilu, pergi sendirian mencari sang ayah. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan ayah yang dicarinya di sebuah gu nung berapi di tepi pantai.

Melihat sosok yang mengaku anaknya, Manggir terkejut bukan kepalang. Namun bersamaan de ngan itu, tiba-tiba terbuka pikirannya tentang siapa Ratu Perangin-angin sebenarnya.

Wanita berparas jelita itu ternyata jelmaan dari Patung Al-Atha. Manggir baru menyadari bahwa telah mengambil langkah keliru, mencampurkan yang gaib dan yang kasar, yang putih dengan yang hitam.

Dan yang ada kini adalah suatu ancaman baru bagi seluruh penduduk pulau Jawa di masa mendatang. Ya, Nogososro adalah sumber dari ancaman itu.

Karena merasa sangat malu, Manggir enggan mengakui Nogososro sebagai anaknya. Namun dia tidak secara terang-terangan menyatakan hal itu, melainkan dengan sebuah taktik. Disuruhnya Nogo sosro melilitkan tubuhnya ke sekeliling gu nung tempatnya bertapa. Dengan pesan, apabila ekornya bisa menyentuh kepalanya, maka dia akan diakui sebagai anak.

Kenyataannya, kepala dan ekor Nogo sosro tidak bisa saling menyentuh, meskipun sebahagian tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam gunung karena kuatnya dia melilit. Sambil menitikkan air mata, Nogosoro lalu menjulurkan lidahnya agar dapat mencapai ekor. Usahanya ini berhasil. Tetapi Manggir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dia menganggap bahwa Nogososro te lah berbuat curang. Manggir mencabut kerisnya, kemudian membabat lidah Nogososro.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sungguh luar biasa! Lidah Nogososro yang terputus mengeluarkan api seperti petir yang sangat dahsyat. Seketika Pulau Ja wa bergoncang dengan hebatnya. Akibatnya, bagian timur pulau Jawa terputus-putus menjadi pulau-pulau kecil diantaranya Pulau Madura dan Bali. Dan pulau Ja wa yang tadinya berbentuk mirip seekor ular naga, kini berubah menjadi seperti harimau.

Seiring dengan itu, Nogososro yang sa ngat terkejut dengan tindakan ayahnya yang telah memutuskan lidahnya, serta merta mencengkeram lereng gunung sekuat-kuatnya sambil menahan amarah dan rasa sakit. Akibatnya, gunung tempat Manggir melakukan Tapa Brata meletus de ngan teramat dahsyat.

Begitu dahsyatnya letusan tersebut se hingga seluruh puncak gunung serta dasarnya terlempar ke Laut Selatan, dan lubang bekasnya kemudian terisi air laut, membentuk sebuah teluk dengan kedalaman lebih dari 5 km. Teluk itu yang kemudian dikenal dengan nama Teluk Pelabuhan Ratu.

Sementara itu Manggir dan Nogososro, keduanya sempat terpental ke angkasa. Na mun karena tingginya kesaktian mereka, tak ada yang mengalami cidera walaupun sedikit. Namun raga mereka lebur bersama lahar dan batu, sehingga tubuh ayah dan anak itu berubah wujud secara total.

Manggir menjel ma menjadi patung batu, yang terkadang berpindah tempat dari satu gunung ke gunung yang lain. Sedangkan Nogososro yang tubuh nya sangat besar dan panjang, menjadi deretan pegunung yang terbentang memanjang di pulau Jawa.

Dengan adanya perubahan wujud terse but, bahaya dari Nogososro memang telah berlalu. Tetapi bahaya dari li dahnya yang terputus, masih mempengaruhi manusia sampai saat ini. Konon, lidah yang putus tersebut turun bersama petir Liwe Muser, tempat pertemuan lima buah sungai. Aki batnya di tempat itu menjelma jadi lubuk yang dalamnya mencapai lima batang bambu le bih. Sementara tanah disekitar sungai rekah-rekah, membentuk lima buah goa.

Di tempat itulah lidah Nogososro yang terjatuh ber ubah menjadi sebilah keris berbentuk lidah naga, terbuat dari logam yang tidak dikenal oleh siapapun.

Cerita Manggir dan anaknya Nogososro pun berakhir sampai di sana. Tetapi The God of Bible menyadari kalau lidah Nogososro masih bisa membawa kekacauan bagi umat manusia di Pulau Jawa. Sehingga dia menyegel roh sang Ular Naga ke dalam kerisnya sendiri lalu dibentuk menjadi sebuah Sacred Gear. Harapannya, dimasa depan akan ada manusia yang sanggup menanggung kutukan kehancuran Sang Ular Naga sebagai pemilik Sacred Gear Nogososro.

Kemudian pada generasi ini, Raden Mas Bagus Sudjiwodhiningrat lah manusia yang terpilih itu.

"Tampaknya pertarungan kita berdua masih lama selesainya." ungkap Beowulf.

"Mungkin, kalau kau bisa menahan kesaktian dari keris ini."

Cukup sampai di situ dulu.

Masih ada titik-titik lain lagi di arena perang yang harus diceritakan.

Seekor harimau putih raksasa jelmaan Raden Mas Radjasawardhana yang merupakan keturunan Mahapatih Batik Madrim telah menyelesaikan pertarunganya. Illuyankas, Naga hijau raksasa berkepala banyak yang merupakan naga terakhir dari mitologi Persia yang masih hidup, kini telah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, meskipun mendapat banyak luka tapi tampaknya dia masih hidup.

Mungkin, Radjasawardhana masih berbaik hati pada naga itu. Sang naga tidak punya kepentingan apapun dalam perang ini, dia hanya dikendalikan oleh Surga.

Tapi sebenarnya, Radjasawardhana dalam wujud harimau putih ini pun tidak dalam kondisi baik. Ada beberapa luka cakaran di kaki depan dan disekitar mata, luka gigitan di punggung serta bulu-bulu di beberapa bagiannya telah terbakar hangus. Rupa-rupanya, pertempuran antara kedua monster itu berlangsung sengit dan brutal.

Dan sekarang, kondisi Radjasawardhana makin memburuk lagi.

"Kuharap ada yang datang membantuku." ucapnya setelah menyadari bagaimana situasi sekelilingnya.

Bukannya dia takut, ini resiko perang. Hanya saja dia juga berpikir akan mustahil baginya untuk hidup ketika situasi sudah begini. Situasi saat dia sedang dikepung oleh monster-monster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ada bermacam-macam pula jenisnya.

Memang, arena pertarungan titik E di kawasan rawa ini adalah ajang pertarungan antar monster.

Lima belas ekor Winter Wyvern atau naga es terbang berputar-putar di langit. Lalu ada ratusan monster dari jenis Earthshaker yakni para werebeast dengan tubuh seperti manusia dewasa yang berotot tebal namun berkepala singa. Ada pula pasukan Slardar, iblis laut dengan kepala mirip ikan Anglerfish atau ikan bergigi tajam yang hidup di kedalaman samudra. Hampir persis sama karena kepala mereka juga dilengkapi lampu yang menggantung seperti pada ikan itu. Mereka bersenjatakan tombak trisula. Lalu ada juga lima puluh Barathum, monster tikus tanah yang berjalan dengan dua kaki dan berbadan kekar. Tiga jenis makhluk ini memang asli makhluk Underworld. Artinya mereka juga bagian dari ras iblis.

Itu belum ditambah dengan sekumpulan pasukan yang bergerak dari selatan ke arah Radjasawardhana. Ratusan Stone Giant, raksasa golem batu yang mirip dengan Gogmagog dari Tim Vali. Pasukan Stone Giant tersebut dipimpin oleh monster bernama Vrogros, dia lah raksasa batu yang paling besar serta memakai baju perang yang terbuat dari besi. Ia pun menggunakan kapak besar sebagai senjatanya. Nampaknya pasukan tersebut telah berhasil melenyapkan pasukan Buto Ijo dan monster-monster kecil ciptaan Leonardo menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker.

Sedangkan dari arah barat, terlihat sekumpulan tentara Aliansi yang terdiri dari para iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Jumlahnya pun tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Sama seperti di titik lainnya, tidak kurang dari angka 30 ribu.

Dalam situasi ini, apa yang bisa dilakukan Radjasawarnadhana sendirian?

Dan syukur seperti yang diharapkan oleh Radjasawardhana, ada bantuan yang datang.

"GRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR...!"

Auman menggema nyaring menggelegar, tanah rawa bergetar hebat. Dari arah belakang, berlari seekor monster setinggi 80 meter. Badannya kekar dan bersisik kehijauan. Dikepalanya ada sepasang tanduk yang sangat mirip dengan kepala hiu martil, dagunya memiliki tentakel seperti gurita dengan barisan gigi tajam menghiasi mulutnya. Di punggung dan tangannya terdapat sirip serta wajahnya tanpa hidung namun digantikan barisan lubang insang di pipi. Tanda-tanda itu jelas menunjukkan kalau dia adalah makhluk laut.

Ah tidak, dia tidak berlari karena bagian bawah tubuhnya adalah ikan. Namun dia mampu bergerak lincah dan cepat di daratan.

Sunggung monster mengerikan.

Cresht The Mermidon, itulah nama yang dikenal oleh orang barat untuk makhluk penjaga kastil bawah laut milik Ratu Penguasa Laut Selatan.

Di belakang makhluk itu, menyusul para Gondorowo, Kabasaran, dan Tuyul dalam jumlah lebih dari 6 ribu. Mereka berasal dari tempat mitologis yang sama yakni Tanah Jawa. Sebenarnya Kabasaran berasal dari daerah Minahasa, tapi mereka punya hubungan dekat dengan makhluk-makhluk supranarutal di Jawa sehingga bisa ikut dalam perang ini. Tiga jenis makhluk ini bukan raksasa, tubuhnya seukuran manusia biasa saja tapi kemampuan mereka sebagai support maupun pengganggu mampu memberi kesulitan hebat bagi pasukan lawan. Ditunjang oleh jumlah yang sangat banyak, tentu sangat menguntungkan pasukan Koalisi Konoha.

Tuyul misalnya, punya kemampuan _invisible mode_ sehingga tak bisa dilihat serta punya kemampuan mencuri energi lawannya. Tentu tidak mudah menghadapi pasukan ini bukan?

Dan ada tambahan pasukan lagi, yakni para Treant Protector. Mereka adalah makluk supranatural yang tercipta dari tumbuhan. Singkatnya mereka adalah raksasa pohon hidup. Berasal dari berbagai tempat mitologis seluruh dunia, mereka angkat senjata dan bersekutu dengan Konoha untuk melawan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi sebagai kaum supranatural yang paling banyak merusak alam.

Oh, belum. Masih ada lagi.

Dari arah langit, terjun bebas lima ekor makhluk raksasa berbentuk humanoid yang dikelilingi aura pekat berwarna hitam legam. Mendarat tidak jauh dari Radjasawardhana hingga tanah berguncang akibat saking beratnya mereka. Tinggi mereka saja sampai 100 meter. Begitu mendarat, setiap monster mencabik dagingnya sendiri. Luka mereka seketika tertutup kembali namun daging-daging yang tercabik berubah menjadi makhluk sama dengan ukuran manusia normal namun jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Mereka adalah produk yang diciptakan dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat atas Annihilation Maker. Produk ini khusus diciptakan sebagai hewan anti-monster untuk memenangkan perang di area ini. Meski masih anak-anak, tapi Leonardo sudah menguasai sacred gearnya ini dengan cukup baik. Makhluk-makhluk itu disebut dengan nama Bandersnatch.

Dan ini yang terakhir.

Uchiha Sasuke muncul di atas tanah tanpa dirasa kedatangannya, datang ke sini dengan melewati portal dimensi menggunakan doujutsu Rinne-sharingan.

"Aku kesini untuk memastikan bawah peperangan di titik ini akan seimbang."

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

BoooffttBoooffttBoooffttBooofftt

Tujuh ekor monster kolosal berbeda jenis telah dipanggil. Lalu seekor lagi datang bergabung, dia tadi bersembunyi karena tidak sesuai jika harus bertarung _hand to hand_ melawan Raja Naga Tannin.

Sekarang sudah terkumpul, delapan Youkai terkuat dari Negeri Matahari Terbit.

Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Sokou, Hokou, Raijuu, Kaku, dan Yamata no Orochi.

Sasuke bergumam sendiri, "Andai saja Yasaka-himesama berada disini, maka lengkaplah mereka semua. Aku ingin membantu tapi pusat komando menyuruhku harus kembali ke markas."

Uchiha Sasuke pun melenggang pergi setelah muncul hanya untuk mendatangkan bantuan-bantuan tadi. Dirinya masih belum boleh terjun ke pertempuran.

Lalu, seketika tanah berguncang hebat bak gempa besar melanda, tanda bahwa perang habis-habisan antar ribuan monster di arena perang ini telah dimulai.

.

.

.

 **-Mt. Olympus-**

Sebuah gunung yang tinggi menjulang dengan puncaknya yang menembus awan, di bawah gelapnya langit senja. Kegelapan yang nyata bukan karena tenggelamnya matahari, tetapi akibat ditutupi gumpalan asap hitam dari api yang membakar kota di puncak gunung tersebut.

Tidak ada lagi pemandangan yang mulanya indah, yang ada hanyalah pemandangan yang amat sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada lagi kedamaian di hati setiap penduduknya, yang ada hanyalah ketakutan akan kematian.

Di tengah kota itu, bangunan istana dimana singasana dewa utama berada telah tenggelam di dalam air laut.

Puncak gunung bisa tenggelam dalam air laut?

Jangan heran, sebab itu mudah bagi dua dewa penguasa lautan yang sedang bertarung di sana, yaitu Odin dan Poseidon.

Pertarungan mereka sangat sengit, tapi tampaknya Poseidon unggul dalam hal kekuatan. Jelas saja, Poseidon yang termasuk ke dalam _Top 10 Strongest Being in The World_ peringkatnya lebih tinggi daripada Odin. Meski kewalahan, tapi Odin masih sanggup bertahan sampai detik ini karena dia memiliki pengetahuan dan teknik yang jauh lebih luas dibanding Poseidon

Ini adalah perang...,

antara Norse dan Olympus.

Ke sudut-sudut pertempuran yang lainnya, tempat pertarungan berbagai monster bahkan para dewa. Banyak yang sudah mati. Sisa sedikit yang masih bertahan tidak tahu akan bertempur sampai kapan. Yang pasti, perang antara dua mitologi ini hanya akan selesai jika salah satu kubu benar-benar tamat tanpa menyisakan satupun yang hidup.

Ada dewa perang Norse, Thyr yang terluka parah namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk bertempur. Sedangkan Heimdall tampak lebih baik dari Thyr akan tetapi ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak karena disudutkan oleh Hermes dan Apollo. Di sudut lainnya, Artemis dan Hestia bersama pasukannya sudah kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak stamina untuk menghadang gempuran para Frost Giant dan Surt, raksasa es dari Nilfheim dan raksasa lava dari Muspellheim.

Beberapa titik lainnya juga tak kalah mengerikan akibat pertarungan antar monster. Jormundgan, Midgardsormr, dan Kraken, masing-masing tengah beradu kebrutalan dan keganasan melawan Basilisk, Hydra, dan Scylla. Sedangkan sekumpulan pasukan Troll, Jotun, dan Ogre tak henti-hentinya bertempur dengan pasukan Cyclops, Minotaur, dan Centaur.

Selain mereka, masih ada ratusan ribu lagi pasukan yang bertempur tanpa istirahat. Pasukan Valkirie, peri putih, peri hitam, dan pasukan-pasukan lainnya.

Tidak ada pengaturan strategi secara khusus. Masing-masing dari mereka semua, hanya memikirkan tentang bertarung melawan siapapun yang ada di depan mata.

Hadapi!

Tebas!

Bunuh!

Menang.

Begitulah perang antara Norse dan Olympus.

Beri sedikit perhatian berlebih pada bagian ini.

Ada sedikit keanehan, khususnya bagi kalangan penghuni puncak gunung Olympus.

Ares dan Athena.

Dua dewa perang Olympus ini sekarang berdiri berdampingan, meski pakaian perang khas ala dewa Olympian yang mereka kenakan sudah tak karuan rupa akibat bertempur. Tidak peduli itu sebab sekarang sedang berperang.

Kenapa aneh, sebab meski keduanya disebut sebagai dewa perang Olympus tapi mereka sangat berbeda sehingga hampir tidak pernah akur. Ares adalah dewa perang brutal dan keji yang suka membantai musuh-musuhnya sedangkan Athena adalah dewi perang ahli strategi dan bijaksana yang pengampun.

Lalu apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa bersatu seperti ini?

Tidak lain tidak bukan ialah sosok laki-laki gagah yang berjalan menyamping di depan mereka sambil memutar-mutar martil di tangan kanannya.

Dewa Petir Thor, Putra Odin sang dewa perang Norse.

Kalau tidak bekerja sama, tidak akan ada dewa Olympian yang sanggup melawan Thor yang termasuk ke dalam _Top 10 Strongest Being in The World_. Bahkan meski bekerjasama pun, tampaknya Ares dan Athena masih belum sanggup mengimbangi Thor.

Thor menatap remeh pada kedua lawannya, "Pastinya akan lebih bijak kalau kalian menyerah saja."

Dugg!

Suara logam menghantam tanah cukup keras.

"Kheh! Menyerah katamu? Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku tahu!" sahut Ares arogan. Dia menumpukan pangkal tombaknya di tanah sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya pada perisai. Dia selalu siaga tempur.

Ah, lupakah Ares akan kejadian tempo hari? Dimana dia dipaksa menyerah dan pulang oleh seorang manusia serba hijau yang bodoh dan nyentrik, Maito Gai.

Tapi Ares menyangkal kejadian tersebut dalam insiden penyerahan diri.

Yang jelas, Ares sedang senang sekarang. Ternyata tanpa perlu dia susah payah, dunia penuh peperangan yang dia inginkan datang sendiri padanya hari ini. Sungguh, kebosanannya selama ribuan tahun sirna sekejap oleh perang yang sangat ramai dan penuh ketegangan. Ia juga mendengar khabar dari teman sepermainannya, Si Gundul Sakra yang juga sedang berperang di wilayahnya sendiri. Sebagai sesama dewa perang, mereka sedang diliputi kegembiraan karena tidak lagi berkutat dengan hal-hal membosankan. Kalau tentang Hades? Entah, Ares tidak terlalu tahu pasti dengan rekannya yang satu itu.

Wshuwshuwhsuuu!

Athena memainkan pedang di tangannya, ia juga memakai perisai yang mirip dengan yang digunakan oleh Ares.

"Aku akan mempertahankan tanah kelahiranku, meski nyawaku bayarannya."

Athena memang dewi yang loyal dan berintegritas tinggi pada tanah airnya sendiri. Jangan heran kalau dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh dalam pertarungan ini.

"Pertahankanlah selagi kau masih bernafas, Nona. Hahahahaaaa." Thor tertawa senang, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti sendiri karena tawanya tidak ditanggapi. "Hei hei heiii, apa kalian tidak terketuk untuk bertanya padaku tentang apa tujuan dari perang ini? Seperti yang biasa terjadi pada cerita-cerita pertarungan antara orang jahat dan orang baik."

"Tidak perlu!" sanggah Ares. Dia yang penting senang.

"Aku juga." sambung Athena. "Apapun itu, niat mitologi kalian pasti buruk. Jadi bagaimanapun, harus dihentikan."

"Oke, kalau begitu rasakan iniiiiiii!"

Thor melempar martilnya.

Martil Mjölnir terbang lurus sangat cepat menuju Ares.

Bangg!

Ares bertahan dengan perisainya, namun tubuhnya terdorong kuat kebelakang hingga menghantam tembok bangunan.

Dhuuaarr!

Dhuuaarr! Dhuuaarr! Dhuuaarr!

Berlapis-lapis tembok bangunan hancur di tabrak punggung Ares. Hingga setelah empat kali, barulah terhenti.

Saat Ares membuka mata lebar-lebar, ternyata Thor sudah ada didepannya dengan Mjölnir terangkat ke atas dan disertai kilatan petir. Jika sampai Ares terkena hantaman langsung, ia bisa luka parah.

Zzssshhhtt

Slice!

Tebasan pedang secara horisontal dari belakang leher Thor hanya menyayat angin. Dewa Petir bergerak secepat kilat dan terbang ke udara. Athena gagal melukai lawannya.

Ares terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu, cantik."

"Siapa juga yang butuh terima kasihmu, dewa bejat."

Oh, ternyata meski tubuh, pikiran, dan hati bekerja sama tapi mulut dua dewa perang Olympian ini sama sekali tidak bisa kompromi.

Athena mencari-cari lawannya ke langit.

"Hiaaaaaaaaa!"

Sekejap mata berkedip, Athena berhasil menyusul Thor.

Traaankkk!

Jduuuaaarrrrrrr!

Thor menahan serangan Athena dengan martilnya.

Beradunya dua senjata dewa tersebut, mampu menciptakan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan dan suara menggelegar.

Ares tak tinggal diam. Dia menyusul ke udara.

Sampai detik ini, masih belum diketahui akan seperti apa akhir dari perseteruan antar dewa-dewa Norse dan Olympus.

.

.

.

 **-Svargaloka-**

Svargaloka seharusnya adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat mitoligis kediaman para dewa-dewi Hindu-Buddha yang terdiri dari banyak pulau melayang di atas awan, yang hampir setiap pulaunya mempunyai istana yang indah dan artistik dengan gaya khas arsitektur China kuno Era Dinasti Tang. Atap-atap bangunannya berwarna emas yang tersusun bertingkat-tingkat seperti Pagoda.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Yang ada hanyalah sisa puing-puing bangunan beserta bongkahan-bongkahan batu dari pulau-pulau yang telah hancur.

Ajaibnya, semua sisa reruntuhan itu terbang melayang diatas awan seolah gravitasi tak berlaku. Yaaa inilah namanya tempat mitologis, dimana hukum fisika dunia manusia tak bisa diterapkan.

Apa penyebab semua kehancuran tersebut?

Perang.

 _Civil War_ atau perang saudara dikalangan dewa-dewi Reliji Hindu-Buddha. Terjadi antara dua golongan, yakni dewa asli penghuni kayangan para Adetya yang wujudnya indah dan lebih mirip manusia, melawan para dewa berwujud sangar bertubuh raksasa mantan para Detya.

Peperangan ini hanya mengulang sejarah yang terjadi dimasa lampau, sebagaimana telah disebutkan dalam Kitab Mahabrata bagian pertama.

Dahulu peperangan berlangsung sengit, karena kedua kubu dipimpin oleh sosok yang sama-sama kuat. Kubu Adetya dipimpin oleh Dewa Indra atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama Sakra, sedangkan kubu Detya dipimpin oleh Ashura.

Akan tetapi sekarang berbeda. Dahulu Ashura berhasil dikalahkan dan dibunuh oleh Indra, akibatnya saat ini tidak ada pemimpin yang superior dikalangan kubu Detya. Hasilnya, sudah bisa dilihat lebih unggul kubu mana. Kekuatan kedua kubu timpang sejak awal.

Saat ini, kubu Detya sudah terdesak hingga tersisa kurang dari setengah pasukan, berikut juga dengan monster-monster yang mereka bawa. Akan tetapi, meski kubu Adetya sedang di atas angin tapi mereka tidak bisa tenang. Sebagai pengikut yang loyal kepada sang penguasa Svargaloka, Sang Svargapati Sri Maharaja Dewa Indra, mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan salah satu dari tiga dewa Trimurti, _The God of Destruction_ Sang Hyang Batara Guru Sri Mahadewa Jagatpati Prameswara atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Shiva

Dan inilah yang membuat kehancuran Svargaloka benar-benar tak terkira oleh akal sehat. Pertarungan luar tak ternalar akal antara Shiva dan Sakra.

Sakra merupakan seorang dewa yang termasuk kedalam _Top 10 Being Strongest in The World_. Meski begitu, tidak membuat dia bisa dengan mudah bertarung melawan Shiva. Jelas karena sejak awal peringkat mereka berbeda meski sama-sama termasuk dalam Top 10.

Beberapa dewa Svargaloka telah coba membantu, namun sekarang mereka hanya tinggal seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa. Tak ada apa-apanya, bahkan seujung kuku Shiva pun tak sebanding. Mereka adalah para Wasu penguasa delapan aspek alam semesta yang paling taat pada Sakra. Dewa Agni, Bayu, dan Dhruwa telah tiada, sementara lainnya masih sibuk dengan pertempuran melawan sisa-sisa kubu Detya dipimpin oleh Sun Wukong, pelayan terdekat Sakra.

Terbang lebih rendah sesosok makhluk berwajah garang dengan kulit berwarna merah dan memiliki empat lengan, adalah Sakra berpakaian compang-camping, tubuh luka-luka, dan nafas tersengal karena kelelahan. Meski begitu, tampaknya dia masih menyimpan banyak kekuatan untuk bertarung. Senjata palu gada masih tergennggam erat di salah satu tangannya.

Sementara pada posisi yang lebih tinggi, Shiva menatap remeh lawannya. Meski sebagian pakaiannya telah rusak, namun tidak ada luka yang fatal bahkan goresan dikulit pun belum berdarah. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan gagah dengan kulit berwarna biru terang memberi kesan mengerikan pada siapapun yang melihatnya, apalagi saat merasakan aura kekuatan gila-gilaan yang terpancar dari tubuh itu. Ia mengayunkan senjata Trishula sakti miliknya lalu bicara,

"Masih mau melawanku eh?"

"Jawabanku sudah kau ketahui pasti bukan?" Sakra menjawab dengan balas bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui dengan jelas apa jawabannya.

"Aku ingin singkat saja sebelum kuakhiri ini dengan membunuhmu, Sakra. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari semua ini?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, dan bukan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ada sebuah tujuan besar yang ingin kau capai bukan?"

"Memang benar."

"Katakan!"

"Apakah harus?"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai penolakan darimu."

Shiva sudah menghunuskan tombak Trishula, hendak menyerang namun urung dilakukan karena Sakra membuat aba-aba stop seperti yang biasa dilakukan polisi lalu lintas.

"Apa hah?" Shiva nampak sudah tak sabar lagi. Rupanya dia sungguh ingin cepat-cepat menghabisi Sakra.

"Aku tidak berkata kalau aku menolak untuk menjawab."

"Kalau begitu ayo katakan!"

Sakra mengayunkan palu gada lalu dia sanggakan di bahu kanan. Dia menghela nafas sekali sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah firasat."

"Langsung saja! Aku tak suka basa-basi."

"Begini saja, bukannya kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain?"

"..."

Shiva terdiam. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit eksistensi langka yang memiliki pengusaan akan teknik itu. Dia mampu membaca apa isi pikiran orang lain, tak peduli siapapun itu. Hanya saja ketika itu dia terapkan pada Sakra yang sekarang untuk mencari jawaban jelas atas semua ini, dia sama sekali tak menemukannya.

Seperti apa yang disebutkan oleh Sakra, ini hanya berdasar pada sebuah firasat. Firasat hanyalah hal abstrak bahkan dalam alam pikiran sekalipun, tak terdefinisi namun bisa dirasakan oleh hati. Oleh sebab itulah, Shiva tidak bisa membacanya. Meski Shiva tahu tentang firasat yang dirasakan Sakra, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikannya. Lagipula, hatinya berbeda dengan hati Sakra dalam merasakan dan mengartikan sebuah firasat. Boleh jadi firasat buruk yang dirasakan Sakra adalah firasat baik bagi Shiva, atau bisa sebaliknya.

Maka dari itu, Shiva menuntut sebuah kejelasan.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Shiva, menunjukkan bahwa dewa penghancur ini belum bisa mengerti apa yang direncanakan Sakra.

Sakra bicara lagi, ia menunjuk dahi Shiva. "Mata ketigamu itu, mata yang bisa melihat masa depan bukan? Coba gunakan itu, maka kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya."

"..."

Mampu memprediksikan kejadian masa depan dengan tingkat akurasi 99% adalah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh Shiva berkat mata ketiga miliknya ini.

Tapi...

"Mata itu tidak bisa digunakan ya, Shiva?"

Pernyataan Sakra tidak sepenuhnya benar. Shiva bukan tidak bisa menggunakan matanya, akan tetapi masa depan yang ia lihat kali ini tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia melihat ada banyak sekali bayangan abstrak tak terdefinisi yang ia sendiri hanya sanggup mengartikan sejauh bahwa masa depan dari waktu ini tidak diketahui secara pasti sebab kemungkinan takdir masa depan yang ia lihat ada banyak dan itupun tidak terlihat jelas.

Mungkin saja ini adalah 1% ketidak-akurasian prediksi masa depan dari mata ketiga Shiva.

"Cukup dengan omong kosongmu, Sakra!"

"Okee, santai dulu. Jangan cepat naik darah." sahut Sakra enteng. "Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, perbuatanku yang menimbulkan kekacauan di Svargaloka dan seluruh dewa-dewi Hindu-Buddha didasari oleh sebuah firasat, yang mana firasatku selalu berujung pada kebenaran. Tapi akupun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana firasat yang kudapat itu."

"Sudah! Terlalu lama bicara denganmu membuatku muak. Membunuhmu dengan segera tampaknya adalah keputusan terbaik.!"

Shiva sudah hendak menyerang Sakra lagi, namun kali ini dia lagi-lagi terpaksa berhenti. Kalau bukan karena sososk yang baru ia rasakan keberadaannya ini, pasti Sakra sudah mati.

"Aku yakin, kita masih bisa membicarakan hal ini sampai semuanya menjadi jelas."

Itu adalah suara orang lain, orang ketiga yang baru saja datang. Sosok laki-laki berkulit kebiruan dan berlengan empat yang masing-masing memegang benda pusaka yaitu Gada, Teratai, Sangkala, dan Chakra. Dialah sosok yang digambarkan dalam Kitab-Kitab Purana oleh para penganut Hindu sebagai Sang Hyang Batara Narayana Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang dan lembut sedikitnya mampu mencairkan suasana antara Shiva dan Indra.

"Kakanda Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu, lama tak jumpa."

Sakra menyapa duluan, layaknya seorang saudara yang sangat dekat. Memang dari dahulu, Vhisnu telah mengangkat Sakra sebagai saudara angkatnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara tegas padamu nanti, Adinda Sri Maharaja Indra. Kau yang memerintahkan Sun Wukong untuk membunuh Avataraku Sri Kresna kan?"

"Ah iya sih. Itu benar."

Akan ada urusan panjang antara Sakra dengan Vhisnu setelah urusan disini selesai. Tapi sepertinya Sakra sama sekali tidak takut.

Vhisnu menoleh ke arah orang yang satunya, "Ananda Sri Mahadewa Shiva, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Tentang mangkatnya Ayahanda Sang Hyang Batara Vishvakarma Sri Mahadewa Brahma, juga tentang langkah kita selanjutnya sebagai dua Dewa Trimurti yang tersisa."

Ketiadaan Dewa Brahma membawa akibat yang sangat buruk bagi eksistensi Reliji Hindu-Buddha. Salah satunya adalah berhentinya siklus reinkarnasi manusia penganut ajaran Hindu, yang pada akhirnya akan membawa kebinasaan pada reliji itu sendiri.

Melihat wajah Sakra, dia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Dia jelas tahu bagaimana nasib Mahadewa Brahma yang terakhir kali bersamanya pada pesta pembukaan Turnamen Rating Game di Underworld.

Sebenarnya Sakra terkejut, tapi apa mau dikata? Masih adanya manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang hidup dan berkeliaran bebas bersama Rizevim menjadikan dirinya mampu menarik kesimpulan pasti bahwa Brahma telah dikalahkan oleh manusia pirang itu, begitupula dengan Zeus.

Akan tetapi, tampaknya Sakra tidak berniat untuk memberitahu.

"Maaf kalau aku berubah pikiran, Kanda Sri Mahadewa Vhisnu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja menunggu dan bertapa di puncak Gunung Kailash tanpa melakukan apa-apa disaat dunia sedang kacau-kacaunya. Setidaknya, aku harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai _The God of Destruction_."

Dunia memang kacau. Tidak hanya internal Reliji Hindu-Buddha di Svargaloka saja, tapi juga tempat-tempat mitologis lainnya. Hal ini tidak lepas dari insiden teror yang dilakukan Khaos Brigade. Bahkan di Gunung Olympus sedang terjadi perang besar-besaram karena serangan para dewa-dewa Norse. Underworld atas nama Aliansi Tiga Fraksi juga sedang berperang melawan Konoha dan sekutunya.

Namun tak dapat dielak, Shiva bertindak gegabah.

Sebenarnya Shiva adalah dewa yang mungkin naif dan masih mencari jati diri. Sebab itulah, untuk menutupi sosok aslinya ia sering tampak dalam wujud anak remaja sekolah menengah.

Mari sedikit membongkar bagaimana Shiva itu sebenarnya, yang dikatakan masih mencari jati diri.

Sudah diketahui umum, esensi atau hakikat dari eksistensi mahluk supranatural adalah adanya kepercayaan dari dalam hati manusia. Esensi kedewaan atau ilahiah lah yang membentuk dan melahirkan Shiva seperti para dewa lainnya. Akan tetapi khusus untuk Shiva, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Keilahian Shiva berasal dari keinginan keji di dalam hati manusia.

Harapan dan do'a yang terlantun dari lubuk hati manusia tidaklah selalu baik. Ada do'a yang diucapkan demi memenuhi keinginan jahat. Misalnya keinginan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu atau menyingkirkan orang lain akibat adanya sifat iri dengki. Dahulu itu adalah hal biasa pada manusia yang hidup di jaman-jaman yang jauh sebelum adanya jaman ini. Pada jaman yang dipenuhi perselisihan, akan selalu ada permohonan jahat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dikumpulkan dari banyak sekali hati manusia, lalu menjadi satu esensi yang hingga terciptalah Dewa Shiva.

Shiva yang diharapkan sebagai penghancur, maka diapun diberkahi kekuatan penghancur luar biasa yang sanggup melenyapkan segala sesutu. Yang pada akhirnya, Shiva mengabulkan keinginan para manusia itu akan kehancuran, dengan menghancurkan peradaban mereka sampai tak bersisa.

Siklus hidup manusia terulang lagi. Akan tetapi pada jaman ini sistem telah berubah, eksistensi makhluk supranatural menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata sampai-sampai mampu mempengaruhi kehidupan manusia secara langsung.

Shiva yang sekarang, tak mengerti lagi apa arti keberadaan dirinya sebagai seorang dewa.

Untuk menghancurkan? Tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Sebanyak apapun kehancuran yang Shiva perbuat untuk mengabulkan permohonan keji dari hati manusia, nyatanya manusia akan selalu takut, benci, dan tidak menginginkan dirinya. Dia diharapkan keberadaannya untuk mengabulkan permohonan jahat manusia, tapi disaat yang bersamaan keberadaannya juga ditolak oleh para manusia yang memohon kepadanya itu.

Memang pernah ada beberapa manusia yang sangat taat kepadanya, salah satu yang sangat terkenal adalah Rahwana dari epos pewayangan Ramayana. Sang Raja Durjana Angkara Murka ini dikenal sebagai pemuja Dewa Shiva. Dia memiliki kekuatan besar yang diperoleh dari Shiva untuk berbuat kerusakan di muka bumi. Tapi jauh di palung terdalam hati Rahwana sendiri, ia takut akan kehancuran yang pasti akan datang padanya. Begitu pula dengan kebanyakan manusia yang hidup sekarang ini.

Ada dan tiadanya Shiva di dunia ini, tidak seorangpun sanggup mengartikannya bahkan oleh Sang Dewa Kehancuran itu sendiri.

Kenyataan inilah yang menjadikan Shiva sebagai dewa yang labil. Lalu, kenapa selama ini dunia baik-baik saja dengan keberadaannya? Jawabannya karena adanya mata ketiga di dahi Shiva yang bisa melihat masa depan. Itulah yang menuntun dirinya dalam berbuat. Karena selalu mengikuti penglihatan mata itulah, dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan didasari oleh dirinya sendiri. Padahal yang benar dalam logika rasionalitas, membaca masa depan itu jelas tidak mungkin, suatu hal yang mustahil. Ini menjadi seolah mata ketiga itulah yang menjadi acuan hidup Shiva. Akibatnya, dia tidak memiliki jati dirinya sendiri.

Pemikiran singkat ini saja, cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana tidak normalnya Shiva dengan takdirnya sebagai dewa kehancuran.

Dan Vhisnu sangat mengerti itu.

Vhisnu sebagai dewa pemelihara, pun dengan Brahma sebagai dewa pencipta juga dewa-dewa lainnya, tercipta dari esensi keilahian normal dimana keberadaan mereka pada hakikatnya memiliki peran penting dalam harapan dan do'a manusia. Oleh karena itu, keberadaan mereka memiliki arti yang jelas, sehingga mereka semua memiliki jati diri masing-masing.

Kemudian secara logika, jika dalam suatu sistem terjadi hal tidak diinginkan akibat satu komponen berjalan tidak normal, maka apa yang harus dilakukan?

Jawabannya mudah, yakni komponen yang tidak normal itu harus diperbaiki atau dienyahkan.

Jadi...

Vhisnu melayangkan tatapan tajam tepat ke mata Shiva, dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. "Maaf Ananda, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku bertugas memelihara dan melindungi segala ciptaan Brahman, apapun akan kulakukan demi tugas itu."

Kalau masalah kekuatan, Shiva tetaplah yang paling puncak namun Vhisnu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial.

Sebab semua keadian itulah, tanpa seorangpun melihat Sakra mencipta seringai keji di bibirnya. Satu langkah lagi, ia akan mencapai tujuannya.

.

.

.

 **-Neraka-**

Bertempat di dalam kastil sang penguasa alam siksaan, Hades bangkit dari duduknya di kursi Goyang. Dia mengambil sabit hitam miliknya yang berada di samping kiri kursi.

"Ares si dewa mesum itu sudah bersenang-senang dengan perang di Olympus. Kalau Sakra si gundul, emm... nampaknya tidak lama lagi akan meraih tujuannya. Jadi, sudah saatnya aku keluar untuk bersenang-senang."

Hades melangkah pelan dari ruangannya, sambil masih berbicara sendiri.

"Ribuan pasukan Grim Reaperku termasuk Pluto sudah mati di dimensi ruang buatan replika Venesia, tapi aku masih punya 18 ribu lagi. Kemana yah aku mencari hiburan mumpung dunia ini masih bisa dinikmati keseruannya. Hahaa. Apakah aku harus ke Olympus, Svargaloka, ke Surga atau ke Underworld saja?"

Hades kian tertawa tidak jelas. Bahkan suaranya masih terdengar dari dalam ruangan meski orangnya telah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Nah, selesai untuk chapter ini. Baru bisa ditulis setelah aku selesai liburan. Tepat sesai janji, update pertengahan Juli. Hahaa.

Ah iya, rencanaku kemarin kayaknya ditunda dulu. Maunya, aku ingin menyelesaikan perang siang hari pada chapter ini. Tapi eh ternyata sudah sepanjang ini hanya sampai setengah. Ya udah deh, sisanya lanjut chapter depan aja.

Untuk chapter ini sendiri, seperti sebelumnya. Kusajikan beberapa materi baru, sampai tentang strategi perang klassik pun kumasukkan pada perang di pantai. Kuharap ada yang suka, meski sebenarnya kurang cocok sih kalau diterapkan pada dunia dengan konsep supranatural. Hahaa.

Sasuke udah muncul, perlahan dulu tapi.

Habis itu, materi-materi ke-Indonesia-an banyak aku tambahkan di sini. Tentang Pencak Silat, makhluk halus sampai dengan cerita legendanya, meski harus aku akui aku tak pandai menulis bagian _Martial Art_ sehingga adegan silatnya tampak kurang bagus.

Ah iya, kita boleh menjadi wibu atau semacamnya dan mencintai Jepang serta produk-produknya, tapi jangan sampai lupa dan kehilangan cinta terhadap budaya dan negara sendiri, Indonesia. Okeh!. hahahaa

Perang di Olympus sudah mendekati akhir dan di Svargaloka pun Sakra telah sangat dekat dengan tujuannya. Lalu Hades, mau ngapain ya dia?

Ulasan Review:

Berbeda dengan chapter kemarin yang di dominasi karakter dari Konoha, kali ini lebih banyak karakter luar. Tapi nanti para ninja Konoha yang belum dapat giliran bakal unjuk kekuatan kok, yang wah pastinya. Hahaa.

Sona yah? Emm, kenapa nyariin dia? Santai aja, memangnya mungkin kalau dia yang jelas-jelas tokoh utama di FF ini sudah berhenti sepak terjangnya? Lihat di summary, nama dia aja masih bersanding dengan nama Naruto dan Hinata.

Lucoa di chapter kemarin kah? Emm yup, untuk karakternya sendiri aku minjam karakter Lucoa dari anime Maid Doragon.

Tentang Sirzech dan Michael yang keluar duluan itu? Emmm, kenapa ditanya lagi. Bukankah di chapter itu sudah aku ceritakan jelas kenapa mereka udah turun ke medan perang?

Tulisanku makin kesini berasa kaku? Entah lah. Mungkin ini karena beban pikiran banyak tersita untuk hal lain juga.

Shiva Vs Skara jangan di _skip_? Maaf, itu diatas terpaksa harus ku _skip_. Selain kekurangan materi dan imajinasi, juga kurang waktu, kurang penting dalam alur cerita, dan kurang apa-apanya. Hihiii. Lagipula seperti kataku di chapter kemarin bahwa bagian-bagian yang menurutku kurang berkepentingan akan kupangkas detail ceritanya.

Tentang Ophis, nanti juga ketahuan.

NaruHina. Sip. chapter depan aku janji memunculkan mereka lagi. Dan mereka berdua bawa kejutan untuk pemirsa sekalian. Gahahahahaaaa.

Kemudian tentang cerita yang diringkas, hanya ceritanya aja. Alurnya tetap kok sama, tapi dengan penceritaan yang lebih singkat agar ga kelamaan tamatnya.

Tentang Ending yang sedikit aku bocorkan kemarin, itu sebenarnya tidak sesederhana seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan. Aku udah netapin dan ga bakal kuubah. Ada hal kompleks disana agar ending cerita benar-benar menjadi logic.

Tentang FFku lainnya, seperti 'Menuju Impian'. Lihat aja nanti, masih aku usahakan kok. Tapi ga bisa sekarang.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 23 Juli 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 ** _Sebelumnya._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 80. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 4.**

 **.**

Kawasan hutan belantara dengan pepohonan tinggi besar yang ditandai dengan titik C terletak persis di tengah-tengah arena perang antara pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya melawan tentara Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Magdaran Bael dan Raguel sudah mati. Akibat tewasnya dua orang penting tersebut dan beberapa orang lagi yang menduduki posisi cukup tinggi, resimen tempur yang dipimpin oleh Zekram Bael mendapat pukulan keras.

Khusus untuk Zekram dan Sairaorg, ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang akan diakhiri dengan mudah. Akan ada rasa setimpal yang ingin mereka berdua kirimkan pada kubu lawan.

Meski begitu mereka bukan tipe orang gegabah. Zekram di tempat ini memimpin satu resimen pasukan atas nama Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Ia cukup menyadari bahwa Cao Cao ingin bermain api yang lebih besar melalui hal ini. Oleh karena itu, membalas perbuatan Cao Cao akan menjadi dendam pribadi bagi ia dan Sairaorg, tapi memenangkan perang tetap untuk kepentingan Aliansi.

Atas dasar itulah, Zekram Bael tidak ragu lagi mengirimkan satu batalion pasukan terjun ke arena perang. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan perang, lalu memenggal kepala Cao Cao.

Kemudian Kapten Cao Cao sebagai pemimpin pasukan Koalisi, nampaknya juga telah melakukan gerakan besar-besaran.

Jadi, babak penentu sebagai sesi terakhir pertempuran antara mereka dimulai dari sekarang, dengan mengerahkan segenap apa yang mereka miliki.

Jangan membayangkan ini sebagai perang terbuka yang sangat heboh dan ramai penuh teriakan. Ini adalah perang sunyi yang sangat mendebarkan dan tak kalah mengerikan.

Bagaimana tidak mendebarkan? Jika saat menarik nafas sambil mengamati pergerakan musuh dari balik tempat persembunyiaan, tahu-tahunya pada tarikan nafas selanjutnya udara tidak sampai ke paru-paru sebab leher sudah terpenggal.

Cara mengalahkan musuh di arena perang ini tidak dengan...

Hadapi! - Tebas! - Bunuh!

Lalu menang.

Caranya tidak sefrontal itu. Lebih halus namun mematikan. Berada di arena perang ini, maka harus siap-siap kehilangan nyawa sebelum sempat mencium bau kematian.

Seperti ini contohnya.

Satu orang kunouichi, satu vampir laki-laki, dan dua orang lainnya sedang mengintip dari balik lipatan akar pohon besar mengandalkan semua indra yang mereka punya. Mereka sangat awas dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Eric, ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat di depan sana?" tanya si kunouichi.

Eric menggeleng, "Aku tidak melihat apapun, Hanami-san."

Dia adalah vampir, penglihatannya dalam lingkungan minim cahaya di bawah rimbunnya hutan belantara menjadi hal penting dalam tim kecil ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kita harus bergerak maju lagi?" tanya orang lainnya.

"Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya, ini terlalu sunyi untuk sebuah perang."

"Benar." Hanani menyetujui perkataan teman setimnya yang lain.

"Hei hei heiii...!" Eric berseru, kepalanya bergerak-gerak menunjuk ke suatu arah. "Ada cahaya disana."

"Dimana?" yang lain coba mengintip, masih dari balik pohon.

"Itu... Apa mungkin itu cahaya dari sayap tentara malaikat?" tanya Hanami.

Eric menatap ketiga rekannya, "Kemungkinan besar iya. Menurut informasi yang kuingat, tidak ada dari hewan di hutan ini yang mampu mengeluarkan cahaya selain kunang-kunang, sedang cahaya itu kurasa terlalu terang untuk seekor kunang-kunang."

"Benar juga." Hanami mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, ayooo kita dekati." usul seorang yang lain.

Mereka semua mengangguk sepakat.

Perlahan mereka mendekat, berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan.

Namun nasib sial,

Kretaakkk.

salah satu dari mereka berempat menginjak ranting pohon hingga menciptakan bunyi patahan halus.

Tidak terlalu nyaring.

Tapi...

Akibatnya fatal.

Ciuuuuuuuu...

"Menunduuuuukkkk!" Eric berseru kencang.

Splasssshh.

Naas, hanya dia dan Hanami yang sempat melakukannya.

Dua rekan lainnya, tewas setelah kepala mereka berlubang akibat panah cahaya padat.

Benar kan pernyataan tadi? Begitu saja mati tiba-tiba tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa. Inilah yang namanya perang dalam sunyi. Sunyi yang sangat mematikan.

Bahkan arah datangnya serangan cahaya tadi bukan dari arah tempat target yang mereka tuju melainkan dari arah lain, seolah lokasi tim kecil itu sudah diketahui musuh dan terkepung hanya akibat kecerobohan menginjak ranting.

Itu tadi hanya contoh. Contoh yang memang benar-benar terjadi. Lalu ini kelanjutannya.

Melihat ke depan, cahaya tadi sudah tidak ada. Rupa-rupanya itu hanya pancingan musuh. Keberadaan Eric, Hanami, dan tim kecil itu sudah dirasakan, hanya saja lokasinya tidak diketahui pasti. Jadi mereka sengaja dipancing agar secara tidak sadar memberi tahu lokasi sendiri.

Meninggalkan dua rekan lain yang sudah jadi mayat, Eric berlari menggendong Hanami di punggungnya seperti karung beras.

"Hei bodoh! Kau mau apa? Berlari melompat-lompat seperti ini hanya akan membuat mereka tahu lokasi kita lebih jelas." Hanami berkali-kali melayangkan protes.

Kecepatan lari Eric sebagai vampir tidak bisa dibilang lambat, sangat cepat malahan untuk seorang shinobi. "Kalau kita diam saja, kita juga akan terbunuh."

"Tapi, situasi di sini tidak bisa dibaca. Bergerak seperti ini hanya akan memancing lebih banyak musuh." protes Hanami.

Di dalam hutan ini memang sunyi, namun sebenarnya ada cukup banyak pasukan berkeliaran dari kedua kubu yang berperang.

Blaassstt.

Sebuah laser demonic power melaju lurus dari arah kanan.

Blarrrrr...

Satu pohon roboh seketika setelah batangnya berlubang akibat dihantam laser demonic power tadi.

Untung sempat menghindar, jika tidak Eric dan Hanami pasti sudah mati. Namun betis kiri Eric nampaknya sedikit terserempet serangan tadi, sehingga ia sekarang berlari pincang.

"Eric, cukup!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku! Menggendongku hanya akan memperlambatmu."

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Eric tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan Hanami. Pasrah, akhirnya kunouichi tersebut diam saja dipanggul Eric seperti karung beras.

Mereka berdua sungguh beruntung. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan beruntung setelah lima kali disasar oleh serangan sihir mematikan yang tidak bisa ditebak kapan dan darimana datangnya, namun mereka berdua masih hidup.

Tapi ini adalah akhir situasi mereka.

3

2

1

 **Konoha Senpu**

Dhuuuaarrrr!

Eric berhenti berlari. Ia menurunkan Hanami lalu menengok ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Itu serangan balasan."

Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah lain terdengar sebuah suara samar.

Bleessshh!

Sluurrp.

Meski sangat lemah, itu pasti suara orang yang dihisap darahnya oleh vampir.

Dari arah yang lain...

 **Garoga**

Lalu dari arah lainnya lagi.

Slice!

Ini yang paling mengerikan. Puluhan pohon dalam jalur lurus terpotong begitu saja saat satu aura energi kuat yang sangat tajam berlalu cepat. Selain itu, juga memotong banyak sekali tubuh dalam lintasannya.

Setelahnya, ada berkali-kali serangan lanjutan yang datang seolah tanpa henti.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Mereka yang membunuh dua rekan kita tadi sudah mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal, Hanami."

Perlu waktu lima detik untuk Hanami memikirkannya sehingga ia paham.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayooo kita bergabung dengan yang lain."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hanami melompat ke dahan pohon lalu menjauh dari sana.

"Dasar wanita menyebalkan! Sudah kutolong malah meninggalkanku sendirian." Setelah menggerutu sebal, Eric melompat untuk menyusul Hanami.

"Lebih baik kau ke barisan belakang, Eric. Disana ada unit medis yang akan merawat lukamu."

Ternyata Hanami masih ingat kalau rekannya ini terluka.

"Tidak perlu, vampir punya kemampuan regenerasi yang baik. Sekarang saja lukaku sudah hampir tertutup sempurna."

"Oh. Baiklah."

"235 meter arah jam 11, kita bergabung dengan rekan kita yang ada disana."

Mereka berdua pun berbelok arah.

Konfrontasi selesai, untuk titik ini saja karena masih ada ratusan titik lain di dalam hutan.

Sekali lagi, arena ini adalah pertempuran yang sunyi dengan taktik berburu. Point utamanya adalah mencari lokasi musuh, diburu, lalu dibunuh dengan satu serangan mematikan dari arah yang tak terduga.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, nyatanya kedua kubu melakukan taktik bertempur yang sama.

Ringkasnya begini.

Kedua kubu, baik itu kubu Konoha dan Sekutu maupun kubu Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, telah menerjunkan semua pasukan yang tersisa ke arena perang di dalam hutan belantara.

Semua prajurit disebarkan ke segala penjuru hutan. Mereka bergerak dangan sangat hati-hati, tidak boleh mencolok apalagi memancing perhatian. Selama bergerak selain setiap prajurit harus mencari target sendiri untuk dibunuh, mereka juga harus mewaspadai keberadaan musuh yang mungkin memburu mereka. Harus menemukan tapi tidak boleh ditemukan.

Tujuannya hanya satu, menjadi yang memburu dan membunuh tapi jangan sampai jadi yang diburu dan dibunuh.

Situasi perang ini lebih mirip dikatakan sebagai _Survival Game_. Permainan bertahan hidup yang dalam perang ini sifatnya non-individual karena pesertanya terbagi jadi dua kubu.

Yang paling ditonjolkan adalah kemampuan bertarung individu, cepat memahami situasi, _fast response_ , serta harus mampu, cepat, dan tepat membedakan mana musuh dan mana teman.

Ini memang cara pertempuran yang sangat cocok di tengah hutan belantara, yang antara siang maupun malam hampir tak ada beda sebab di bawah rimbunnya hutan yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Indera yang paling penting bukan penglihatan melainkan pendengaran dan penciuman. Terkhusus untuk yang melatih indera keenamnya, menjadi sangat beguna di tempat ini. Bagi makhluk supranatural yang matanya sangat peka, indera pengilatannya tetap sangat diandalkan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Zekram maupun Cao Cao. Dalam perang maka siapapun pesertanya harus siap mati dibunuh. Itu resiko, setiap pasukan sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas tapi tetap yakin menanggungnya. Akan tetapi dari taktik ini, kedua pemimpin itu seolah tanpa bertanggung jawab mengatakan ' _Terjun sana ke medan perang! Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati dibunuh, maka bunuh musuh lebih dulu bagaimanapun caranya_ '. Perkataan ini mengindikasikan bahwa keduanya tidak peduli dengan nasib prajurit asal bisa menang.

Namun yah, yang namanya prajurit bisa apa selain menuruti apa kata pimpinan. Entah kenapa mereka mau saja, tapi yang jelas setiap peserta perang memiliki motivasi masing-masing untuk meraih kemenangan.

Pada perang ini, ada yang bergerak seorang diri ada pula yang bergerak dalam tim kecil. Yang jelas mereka tidak akan bergerak dalam jumlah besar karena hanya akan membuat mobilitas menjadi rendah serta keberadaan akan mudah terlacak musuh.

Untuk melacak lokasi keberadaan musuh tidak hanya dengan mencari saja tapi bisa dilakukan dengan taktik lain. Taktik umpan misalnya.

Seperti kejadian barusan. Sebuah tim kecil dari pasukan koalisi Konoha bergerak hati-hati dan sangat waspada sekitar. Namun ternyata mereka malah terpancing oleh musuh dan salah satunya membuat kecerobohan sehingga musuh mengetahui lokasi mereka secara pasti.

Sebagai akibatnya, mereka diberondong serangan mematikan dari bermacam-macam arah.

Pasukan musuh memang bergerak individual tapi mereka tetap bekerja sama karena ini masih sebuah perang. Satu memancing, ketika target didapatkan, maka yang lainnya akan ikut memburu.

Serangan pertama yang tak terduga arah datangnya berujung pada tewasnya dua anggota tim. Lalu dua yang masih hidup langsung lari menyelamatkan diri meninggalkan jasad teman yang telah tewas. Bukan mereka berdua tidak merasakan apa-apa, mereka sedih tapi keadaanlah yang memaksa.

Orang yang sudah mati bukan apa-apa selain sampah. Yah memang begitu bukan? Mayat-mayat sengaja dikubur karena mereka sampah yang tak ingin dilihat dan dicium baunya. Tidak ada alasan untuk berduka pada sampah semacam itu.

Pernyataan itu memang benar, benar dalam penerapan meski bertolak belakang dengan nurani. Apalagi dalam situasi perang, hal itu mutlak sebab kalau tidak begitu maka meraih kemenangan jadi lebih sulit dan pengorbanan teman yang tewas jadi sia-sia.

Dengan mengandalkan logika itulah, Eric berlarian membawa Hanami sembari menghindari serangan-serangan mematikan dari arah tak terduga yang menyasar padanya. Dia berlari bukan tanpa tujuan. Dari perbuatan itu, teman-teman Eric dan Hanami yang lainnya yakni pasukan Koalisi Konoha yang berada di sekitar sana berhasil memastikan lokasi musuh lalu balas memburu dan membunuh, membalaskan kematian dua teman mereka.

Begitulah jalannya perang di tengah hutan belantara sana. Setiap prajurit dari kedua kubu saling membunuh demi bertahan hidup, sesuai dengan perintah atasan. Pergerakan mereka ya mereka tentukan sendiri, namun secara keseluruhan gerakan mereka diatur sesuai dengan strategi sang pemimpin.

Pencarian rute, pengepungan, memburu, membantai, dan apapun itu ada di sana, semuanya ditujukan untuk memenangkan perang.

Dan..., harus diketahui bahwa semua ini masih permulaan. Yah, permulaan sesi terakhir dari perang di titik C. Entah seterusnya akan bagaimana.

Ke salah satu sudut tergelap hutan, seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian olahraga melemparkan pedangnya ke arah rerumputan di belakang punggung. Aura kekuatan pria itu serta pedang apa yang dia gunakan, bisa menjadi bukti kuat kalau dia lah pelaku serangan hebat yang memenanggal banyak sekali batang tubuh pasukan Aliansi dan banyak batang pohon.

Pedang tersebut bercahaya sebelum menyentuh tanah lalu berubah menjadi sesosok remaja laki-laki seumuran anak SMP berambut pirang dengan mantel selutut .

Remaja itu mengernyit tatkala ia ditinggal berlalu begitu saja oleh tuannya.

"Hei, Yato!" panggilnya pada pria itu.

"Hm?"

"Kau salah arah."

Pria itu sontak berbalik, "Enggak ah."

"Apanya yang tidak huh? Medan perang dan musuh-musuh kita ke arah sana tahu!" si remaja menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ngapain kesana?"

"Pake nanya lagi!? Ya jelas lah untuk mengalahkan musuh."

"Mpret, ogah."

"Loh, kok gitu? Kita ini bagian dari pasukan perang, jangan bergerak seenaknya."

"Ah... Kalau begitu kau saja yang kesana, Yukine. Aku enggak mau!"

"Tck!" remaja bernama Yukine mendecak sebal. "Kau itu sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa sih?"

Yukine bukannya tidak tahu, tapi dia ingin pernyataan langsung. Meskipun mereka berdua bukan penduduk Takamagahara, tapi kedua sosok ini merupakan utusan resmi Reliji Shinto di dalam koalisi untuk memenangkan perang ini. Yukine hanya heran dengan tingkah tuannya ini.

"Tentu saja..."

"Ha?" mulut Yukine menganga menunggu kelanjutan ucapan tuannya.

"Pada orang yang membayarku 5 yen. Mwahahahaaaaaa..."

"Ck, dasar dewa miskin!" rutuknya dalam hati. Apakah karena ini situasi perang, sampai-sampai Yukine hampir melupakan tabiat tuannya ini.

"Nah, Yukine. Kita kembali ke markas dulu, meminta uang pada Cao Cao atau atasan yang manapun. Kalau mereka tidak mau bayar 5 yen, kita pulang."

"Pergi saja sana sendiri!" Habis sudah kesabaran Yukine. Begini-begini, ia masih peduli dengan nasib negara dan wilayahnya, mana mau dia menjadi jajahan imperialisme Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

' _Dasar bangke! Konoyaro! Bakayaro! Aho! Boge!_ ' sambungnya menggerutu dalam hati.

Ahhh, sang Dewa Bencana _The God of Calamity_ ini ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

.

Baraqiel dan para petinggi tentara Aliansi sontak bersiaga setelah melihat Sang Dewa Langit Quetzalcoatl, salah satu dewa utama dari Mitologi yang dipercayai suku Maya dan Aztec di benua Amerika, menampakkan kalau dia akan segera menyerang. Dia yang ternyata bergender perempuan dengan nama kecil Dewi Lucoa menarik nafas yang sangat dalam dan tidak wajar. Perutnya mengecil tapi dadanya yang sudah besar menggembung jadi sangat besar.

Sesaat kemudian...

 **[RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

Suara auman yang diteriakkan Lucoa membawa gelombang kejut yang menyapu daratan. Suara yang saking nyaringnya sehingga tidak lagi dapat terdengar. Pohon-pohon tercabut dan berterbangan, bongkahan tanah terangkat lalu pecah menjadi debu, hutan tersapu bersih dan sungai mengering sehingga hanya menyisakan tanah lapang sejauh mata memandang. Makhluk hidup pun banyak yang mati.

Frekuensi getaran udara yang melewati barisan pasukan aliansi saking tingginya mampu merontokkan pakaian tempur bahkan membuat kulit terkelupas dan berdarah. Darah segar mengalir lebih banyak lagi melalui telinga, hidung, dan mata hingga akhirnya satu persatu jatuh tumbang meregang nyawa.

Suara pembunuh yang sangat menyakitkan itu terus menerus menggema tanpa henti hingga lebih dari dua menit.

Setelah Lucoa selesai, setengah prajurit Aliansi Tiga Fraksi kelas bawah yang tak mampu menahan auman Lucoa tak lagi menyimpan nyawa di dalam raga. Setengahnya lagi sekitar 15 ribu yang sanggup bertahan cukup banyak mendapat luka-luka. Hanya para pimpinan kubu Aliansi dan prajurit-prajurit terbaik saja yang tak banyak terkena pengaruh.

Jurus auman naga atau _Dragon Roar_ yang digaungkan Dewa Langit Quetzalcoalt sungguh luar biasa.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, itulah arti dibalik gelar 'Dewa'.

Sekarang yang tersisa adalah setengah pasukan persekutuan versus setengah pasukan Aliansi, sudah adil bukan?

Baraqiel tak bisa berkata apa-apa, setengah pasukannya lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

Tapi...

Tak ada waktu untuk meratapi itu.

"SERAAAAAAANGGGGGGG!"

"AYO SERBUUUU!"

"Oooooorrrrryaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara tabuhan genderang perang pun benar-benar bergemuruh.

Dewi Lucoa meski hanya sendirian bahkan sebagai seorang perempuan, tak menunjukkan rasa gentarnya ketika dua laki-laki berpangkat tinggi datang menantangnya bertarung dalam pertempuran udara. Baraqiel sang Wakil Gubernur II Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Uriel salah satu dari Four Seraph Surga.

Mungkin akan sama saja dengan pertarungan para petinggi perempuan di pesisir pantai, pertarungan ini pasti juga akan menjadi pertarungan yang spektakuler.

Seraph Uriel adalah malaikat dengan julukan _Flame of God_ , Baraqiel pun dahulu sebelum jatuh juga memiliki julukan yakni _Lightning of God_. Boleh dikata kalau dahulu saat mereka berdua sama-sama masih menjadi pelayan tuhan, mereka adalah partner

Uriel dengan kekuatan _Holy Flame_ atau api suci dan Baraqiel dengan kekuatan _Holy Lightning_ atau halilintar suci. Kemampuan ini, mampu membunuh High Class maupun Ultimate Class Devil hanya dengan satu serangan biasa.

"Yang tadi itu hanya gertakanmu saja kan?"

Baraqiel menambahkan, "Meski gertakanmu membuat pasukan kami ketakutan, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada kami berdua."

"Hooooooooo..." Lucoa menanggapi dengan pandangan remeh. "Apa iya begitu? Kulihat kalian tadi sempat terkejut."

"Hanya terkejut karena pasukan kami hilang setengah, bukan terkejut karena takut akan kekuatanmu." bantah Baraqiel.

"Hm yaah. Terserah kalian berdua saja" Si perempuan berdada jumbo ini mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli. "Kemarilah, buktikan bahwa kalian yang hanya pelayan itu mampu melawan dewa yang sesungguhnya."

Provokasi Lucoa memang tak berhasil, meski ucapan itu adalah ejekan yang cukup keras sebab biar bagaimanapun malaikat dan mantan malaikat sejatinya hanyalah pelayan tuhan, The God of Bible. Yang mana tuhan dalam Injil itu setara kedudukannya dengan dewa-dewi dari berbagai mitologi yang dipercaya oleh penganutnya.

Api suci berwarna kuning emas menyala-nyala disekujur tubuh Uriel, semakin kuat berkibar. Baraqiel pun juga sama, dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan halilintar suci berwarna kuning emas yang berkilat-kilat.

Hanya dengan melihat saja, jelas dua laki-laki itu mengajak pertarungan fisik.

"Hei heiii, tidakkah kalian malu melakukan kekerasan fisik pada perempuan sepertiku hm?"

"Pertanyaan itu sudah terlambat, Dewi Langit Lucoa." ucap Uriel.

"Ya. Dan kami tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Yang pasti, karena kau bergabung dengan musuh Aliansi maka kau harus kami eksekusi."

"Masa bodoh, memang kalian berdua sanggup mengeksekusiku huh?"

Kini giliran Lucoa yang menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Kulit di sekujur tubuh Lucoa mulai berubah, yang asalnya putih mulus kini ditumbuhi sisik-sisik kecil yang tampak sangat keras. Rambutnya pun tampak berkibar dan pupil mata berubah. Dia masih seperti pengidap _heterochromia_ yang mana iris mata kiri dan kanan berbeda warna namun pupil hitamnya menjadi garis hitam vertikal yang mirip seperti mata hewan buas.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, mereka pun mulai bertarung.

Tapiiii...,

Tak perlu bahas pertarungan mereka.

Mari lihat ke bawah.

Mac Gregor Mather, bidak bishop Sirzech Gremory berdiri memimpin pasukan garis belakang yang tersisa. Mereka menyerang sebagai support. Kemudian pasukan yang maju menyerang paling depan dipimpin oleh Ruval Phenex dan Nero Raimondi yang merupakan Brave Saint Ace dari Seraph Uriel.

Pasukan Aliansi menyerang serentak. Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit terbaik yang sangat terlatih, yang meski lumayan terluka tapi sanggup bertahan dari kekuatan Auman Naga yang digaungkan Lucoa tadi.

Meski hanya terisa setengah, tapi jumlah mereka masih jauh lebih banyak dari pasukan Koalisi Konoha yang telah memindahkan setengah pasukannya ke titik A di bibir pantai sebagai bantuan.

Berfokus pada satu titik di barisan pasukan Aliansi. Seorang prajurit dari ras malaikat bernama Emanuel berkata pada rekannya, "Hei lihat, Kazfiel. Mereka itu takut ya pada kita?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Malaikat jatuh bernama Kazfiel memperhatikan ke arah yang di tunjuk. "Mungkin. Apa coba maksud mereka mundur begitu?"

Lalu prajurit berjenis perempuan dari ras iblis menyahut, "Entah. Kupikir mereka hanya mencari tempat yang lebih menguntungkan bagi mereka."

Iblis perempuan bernama Jazebeth itu melihat jelas bagaimana para pasukan Koalisi Konoha mundur ke dalam hutan di depan sana.

Hutan yang terjepit di antara dua lembah ini memang sudah hancur rata dengan tanah akibat jurus Auman Naga Dewi Lucoa. Tapi itu hanya separuh di daerah pasukan Aliansi saja, sedangkan separuh di wilayah pasukan Koalisi Konoha hutannya masih lebat.

"Lebih baik kita kejar mereka, Jazebeth. Kita kan memang sudah diperintahkan untuk menyerang."

Atas usulan malaikat bernama Gilbert, mereka berempat pun menerobos ke dalam rimbunnya hutan.

Mereka semua sadar, 15 ribu pasukan tersisa adalah yang kuat dan terlatih sehingga mampu bertahan dari serangan awal Dewi Lucoa. Mereka juga tahu, kisaran jumlah pasukan musuh hanya sekitar angka 8 ribu, hampir setengahnya saja.

Dengan keunggulan telak ini, apalagi yang menghalangi mereka untuk maju menyerang?

Splasshh

Dhuuaarrr..

Hampir saja, barusan serangan kejutan dari pasukan musuh. Gilbert yang menjadi sasaran berhasil menghindar sehingga tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"235 meter arah jam 11."

Atas petunjuk dari Jazebeth, keempat orang itu bergerak makin cepat.

Namun apa hasilnya? Mereka tak menemukan apapun.

Yang ada malah...

Ciiuuuu.

Blaaarrrr...

Satu serangan lagi.

Kali ini datang dari arah kanan. Untung saja, Kazfiel berhasil menangkisnya.

Malaikat jatuh itu mulai merasa kesal, "Apa mereka sedang bermain-main dengan kita?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Bedebah! Aku tidak akan diam saja."

"Tahan emosimu, Kazfiel." ungkap Gilbert.

"Iya, ini pasti strategi mereka." sambung Jazebeth.

"Kita harus lebih hati-hati." kata Emmanuel.

Kazfiel sudah lebih tenang. Selanjutnya mereka makin waspada akan keadaan sekitar.

Beberapa kali serangan jarak jauh tak terduga menyambangi mereka, namun berkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi mereka tidak tersentuh luka. Selain itu serangan yang menyasar mereka tidak lah terlalu kuat. Untuk mereka yang merupakan prajurit kelas menenah, serangan tadi sebenarnya lemah. Sampai lima menit lebih pun mereka masih berada di tempat itu.

"Aku mulai merasa kesal lagi."

"Sabarlah, Kazfiel."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam begini saja, Gilbert? Kita ini seperti dipermainkan oleh anak kecil." Kazfiel rupanya benar-benar emosi hingga berteriak, "Heiii kalian makhluk hina, ayoooo keluar, hadapi aku. Jangan jadi pengecuuuuuttt!"

Namun teriakan Kazfiel tak ditanggapi.

Ah, bukan tidak ada yang menanggapi. Sebenarnya ada.

Dia...,

Makhluk dengan enam lengan yang kesemuanya memegang satu pedang ibllis legendaris.

Siegfried, mantan Exorcise gereja yang dikenal sebagai ahli pedang. Namanya juga membawa nama pendahulunya yang merupakan seorang tokoh legendaris. _Chaos Edge As_ _h_ _ura Ravage_ , sub-species balance breaker miliknya telah aktif sehingga dia mendapat empat lengan tambahan.

Empat pasukan tadi cukup tahu banyak tentang Siegfried. Situasi makin buruk karena tanpa sadar mereka berempat berada di dalam hutan cukup jauh dari barisan utama pasukan Aliansi.

"Kalian berempat harus mati di sini. Haaaa, Nothung!, Tyrfing!"

ZUOOOON...

Mengayunkan Pedang Iblis secara vertikal, tebasan besar tercipta di udara dan melesat cepat menuju keempat orang tadi.

Tubuh Kazfiel terbelah. Dia tewas seketika. Sedangkan tiga lainnya sempat melompat menghindar. Namun saat hendak berpijak ke tanah,

Dhuuuaaarrrr.

Giliran tubuh Emmanuel yang remuk bersamaan dengan terciptanya kawah besar di bekas pijakannya.

Nothung, pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam ketajaman. Dan Tyrfing, pedang Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam kekuatan penghancur.

Dua orang lainnya mungkin akan mengalami nasib serupa di tangan Siegfried.

Ke titik lainnya yang tersebar luas di sepanjang lembah, hal serupa juga sedang terjadi.

Seorang perempuan berdiri arogan di atas seekor naga yang terbuat dari seribu pedang.

 _Stake Victim Dragon_

Balance Breaker dari seorang keturuan pahlahwa bernama Jeanne, dari cerita Jeanne d'Arc.

Tiga belas pasukan Aliansi telah tewas ditangannya. Masih ada tujuh lagi.

Kelompok ini rupanya bergerak dalam jumlah sedang

"Luke, apa kau punya ide?" tanya prajurit iblis kepada orang di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam situasi sulit.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu yang bisa kita coba, Timaues."

"Ayo segera kita lakukan!" ucap prajurit lainnya.

Ketujuh prajurit itu sudah hendak bersiap namun...

Jleb! Jleb!

Semuanya tewas seketika karena puluhan pedang yang meluncur cepat memebus dada kiri mereka.

"Kheh, aku bukan tokoh antagonisi di banyak cerita yang memberikan musuhnya kesempatan menyerang."

Kali ini, rupanya Jeanne bisa berpikir rasional. Hal itu memang benar, tak ada untungnya basa-basi apalagi kalau unjuk kekuatan saat bertarung. Serang begitu kesempatan menang terlihat jelas, maka selesai.

Kemudian pada spot lainnya lagi.

"Sialan, kemana mereka?" salah satu pasukan Aliansi dari fraksi Iblis mengumpat kesal. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena sejak lima belas menit lalu dipermainkan musuh.

"Jackal, kalau kau tidak sabaran begitu, kau bisa mati duluan."

"Lebih baik kau diam, Joseph. Aku tidak minta pendapatmu."

Karena bentakan rekannya, malaikat bernama Joseph itu tidak mau bicara lagi. Sudah untung dia perhatian dan mau memberi nasehat, ini malah diabaikan.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Keduanya terkejut, dari arah atas.

Buaaaggghh!

Crruussshhh!

Kepala Jackal pecah seketika akibat dihantam tinju yang sangat kuat.

Joseph melompat mundur mumpung ada kesempatan.

Nah, benar kan? Yang tidak sabaran matinya duluan.

Tersisa satu malaikat. Joseph nampak ketakutan melihat siapa lawannya.

Heracles, anggota Hero Faction yang diberkahi kekuatan fisik super.

Tapi ketakutan Joseph hanya sebentar karena tidak lama berselang, bantuan tiba. Ada tiga puluhan prajurit yang datang.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Maxwell."

"Hm. Jadi siapa lawan kita?" tanya malaikat jatuh bernama Maxwell itu.

Joseph menunjuk ke depan. "Ayooo, kita kalahkan dia bersama-sama."

Heracles mengusap wajahnya, seolah dia merasa menyesal. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh kalian, tapi karena ini sudah kewajibanku untuk memerangi yang jahat, terpaksa aku harus melakukannya."

Seluruh tubuh Heracles memancarkan cahaya. Cahaya perlahan membentuk objek tebal di lengan, kaki, dan punggung. Usai cahaya memudar, seluruh tubuh Heracles ditutupi oleh sejumlah tonjolan, tonjolan itu adalah... misil.

"Inilah Balance Breakerku, Mighty Comet Detonation"

Heracles mengunci target.

Kabooommmm...

Melihat secara keseluruhan, pertempuran terus berlanjut hingga waktu cukup panjang tak terasa sudah berlalu. Mungkin tiga jam, atau bisa jadi sudah empat jam. Medan perang di tempat ini tidak semengerikan tempat lainnya. Hutannya masih utuh tapi sebagiannya terbakar sehingga ada banyak asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi. Tapi tidak ada bekas serangan brutal yang sangat dekstruktif, selain serangan pembuka dari Dewi Langit Lucoa.

Peperangan tampak biasa saja.

Dalam situasi itu, seharusnya yang terjadi ialah..., Pasukan Aliansi sudah menang, atau paling tidak mereka sudah menggenggam keunggulan. Tentu karena unggul jumlah dan kualitas kekuatan individual pasukan.

Tapi kenyataannya, sampai sekarang jalannya perang masing begitu-begitu saja.

"Apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" salah satu malaikat jatuh yang pangkatnya cukup tinggi mulai melihat adanya keanehan.

"Menyadari apa, Matius?" tanya rekannya dari ras malaikat.

Dua orang ini adalah ahli strategi lapangan titik B yang berada langsung dibawah komando Maou Falbium dari markas di Kota Lilith. Posisi mereka berada di barisan paling belakang dengan tugas mengamati jalannya perang, mengumpulkan informasi, lalu memutuskan hal-hal yang diperlukan cepat dan informasi penting akan dikirimkan ke markas.

"Sepertinya kita memang terlalu meremehkan musuh kita, Evan. Dengan membuat pengecualian pada Dewi Langit Lucoa yang kini masih bertempur melawan Baraqiel-sama dan Uriel-sama, secara keseluruhan musuh kita yang hanya separuh itu seharusnya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan. Tapi kenapa kita sampai sekarang kita belum berhasil menang? Ini sudah sangat lama tahu."

"Hm?" Evan nampak kebingungan.

"Ayo, kita harus analisa ini pelan-pelan. Pertama dahulu, apa ada orang kuat atau superior di kalangan musuh?"

"Tidak ada yang mencolok, selain tiga anggota Hero Faction. Dan tiga orang itu, seharusnya bukan masalah besar. Kita memiliki Ruval Phenex di depan sana, juga Mac Gregor Mather -Bishop Sirzech Lufifer-sama, yang terus memberikan support serangan jarak jauh ke jantung wilayah musuh."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lumayan. Ada cukup banyak musuh yang bisa dikalahkan. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Emm, kupikir kalau orang itu Ruval Phenex atau Mac Gregor, seharusnya jumlah musuh yang tewas bisa lebih banyak lagi. Kedua orang itu terkenal sangat kuat di Underwolrd."

"Dua petinggi kita itu menang kuat." ucap Matius. Dia menerawang ke langit. "Apa sebenarnya tujuan dari taktik mereka?"

"Pasti untuk mengalahkan kita kan?"

"Hei, Evan. Kau pikir taktik perang di dunia sesedarhana itu huh?"

Pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya mundur ke dalam hutan yang masih utuh. Jelas disana mereka mencari keuntungan dengan bertempur secara gerilya karena ketidak untungan dalam segi jumlah dan kualitas. Bisa dianggap, mereka cukup hebat karena sangat menguasai medan padahal jelas-jelas ini adalah teritori kekuasaan keluarga Gremory.

"Coba kita sederhanakan dahulu, bagaimana mereka bergerak didalam hutan." usul Evan.

"Dari informasi yang kita miliki, musuh kita menyebar rata di dalam hutan tanpa formasi yang pasti."

"Benar. Dan pasukan kita juga menyebar di dalam sana."

"Itu memang taktik yang sesuai untuk melawan mereka. Kalau kita tidak menyebar dan membagi pasukan, akan sangat susah menemukan mereka."

"Aku barusan mendapatkan informasi kalau ada sebagian yang menggunakan taktik umpan."

"Ceritakan!"

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan rekan kita yang tewas adalah mereka yang terpancing emosinya, lalu tertarik terlalu jauh ke dalam wilayah musuh sehingga tanpa sadar terpisah dari resimen utama. Dalam situasi seperti itu, rekan kita bisa jadi sasaran musuh yang cukup kuat secara individual ataupun dengan beramai-ramai mengeroyok bahkan ada juga yang dipancing ke sarang jebakan, yang pada akhirnya membuat rekan-rekan kita mati sia-sia."

"Jumlahnya?"

"Tidak banyak. Emm, memang cukup banyak pada awalnya, tapi karena telah menyadari cara musuh pasukan kita hampir tidak ada lagi yang terpancing emosi dan masuk ke perangkap semacam itu."

"Lalu sekarang?" tanya Matius sambil mengusap-ngusap janggut di dagu.

"Masih sama. Mereka bertempur secara gerilya di dalam hutan. Menyerang tiba-tiba lalu pergi begitu saja setelah membunuh 5 sampai 10 rekan kita. Sebagian masih ada yang coba memancing pasukan kita, tapi tidak akan ada lagi yang jatuh ke perangkan sama berkali-kali."

"Apa mereka memang sebegitu lemahnya ya, sehingga hanya bisa berperang dengan cara itu?"

"Mungkin." sahut Evan.

"Tapi ini aneh. Seharusnya dengan taktik seperti itu, mereka sadar kalau mereka tak akan punya kesempatan menang."

Memang taktik itu bagus dalam perang gerilya di hutan. Tapi membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuahkan hasil kemenangan. Dalam waktu yang lama itu, situsi perang bisa berubah kearah sebaliknya. Pada akhirnya, taktik ini bisa saja merugikan bagi yang memakainya.

"Oh iya, Ruval Phenex berencana akan membakar keseluruhan hutan dalam waktu lima belas menit agar mereka tak bisa lagi bermain petak umpet dengan kita."

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi tunggu..."

"Kenapa?" Evan bingung, memangnya si Matius ini memikirkan apa?

"Aku berasumsi, kalau mereka pasti telah memperkirakan bahwa hutan yang menjadi tempat mereka melakukan taktik gerilya akan dibumihanguskan."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Artinya musuh kita masih menyembunyikan tujuan akhir mereka."

"..."

"Hei, bisa kau katakan berapa jumlah korban yang telah tewas."

"Sebentar, aku menghubungi rekan kita di depan untuk informasi yang paling baru."

Evan mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir telekomunikasi. Dia nampak berbicara dengan beberapa orang berbeda di seberang sana. Setelah selesai, dia menoleh pada Matius.

"Kira-kira sekitar 350an di pihak kita."

Ekspresi Matius menandakan kalau ia sangat terkejut. "Hah? Yang benar?"

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh mereka di lapangan."

"Bagaimana mungkin!?"

"Loh, bukannya semakin sedikit jumlah korban makin bagus?"

"Itu terlalu sedikit tahu!"

Yah, untuk perang selama hampir empat jam dari dua kubu 7 ribu vs 15 ribu, jumlah korban 350an terlampau sedikit.

Evan mengerti, "Memang benar, kalau diingat-ingat perang di titik adalah paling lambat dibandingkan dengan empat titik lainnya."

"Nah itu!" Matius menunjuk wajah Evan, seolah akalnya baru saja memecahkan sebuah misteri rumit.

"Apa?"

"Lambat."

"Lambat?"

"Yah, arus perang di titik ini terlampau lambat. Hal aneh ini yang kurasakan sejak tadi."

"..."

"Kau tahu Evan, apa tujuan musuh menggunakan taktik perang yang lambat?"

Evan menggeleng.

"Mereka mencoba mengulur waktu."

"Untuk apa memangnya? Bantuan?"

"Entahlah. Yang aku pikirkan, mereka pasti menunggu _timing_ yang tepat."

"Yang benar?"

"Yah, dan ini buruk untuk kita. Aku akan memberitahu pasukan dibarisan depan untuk lebih waspada."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Evan. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

"Heeiii!"

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat."

"Apanya?"

"Terlambat! Dibelakang kita ada ribuan pasukan musuh yang bergerak cepat kearah kita. Aku baru saja mendengar informasinya dari saluran telekomunikasi."

"Apa!?"

Di belakang sana,

"Seraaaaanggggg!"

"Oryaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Chou Baika no Jutsu**

Beberapa manusia raksasa muncul di barisan ini, salah satunya memiliki sayap biru seperti kupu-kupu. Mereka pasti para shinobi Konoha dari klan Akimichi.

Dan di belakangnya lagi, masih ada ribuan pasukan dengan senjata terhunus serta teknik-teknik sihir yang siap dilesakkan.

Dua dewa dari Takamagahara, Raijin dan Fuujin, menyerang sembari membawa badai angin dan petir bersama mereka.

Lalu, inilah yang paling besar.

"Teknik ini pasti akan membuatku pingsan karena kehabisan chakra, tapi apa boleh buat. Untuk memenangkan perang."

"Kau yakin, Kapten Yamato?"

"Ya. Kapten Georg sudah mengantarkan batalion kita ke titik ini dengan Sacred Gear Dimension Lost milknya. Jadi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan itu."

 **Mokuton: Shinshusenju**

Boooffftttt...

Patung kayu Budha raksasa seribu tangan. Persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hokage Pertama Hashirama Senju.

"Ayoooo, kita habisi pasukan Aliansi."

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Semua pasukan Konoha dan Sekutu berteriak penuh semangat.

Ke dalam hutan, tempat dimana para tentara Aliansi bertempur dengan gerilyawan konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya..

"Kita diserang dari arah belakang!"

Tentara Aliansi langsung menyadari adanya serangan besar dari belakang.

"Tak usah panik. Itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan kita. Ayooo lawan mereka semua."

Lalu ada seorang prajurit yang datang, dia terengah-engah.

"Bicaralah." ucap temannya.

"Haaahh, dari arah depan." orang itu masih tersengal. "Musuh kita tidak lagi menggunakan taktik gerilya, mereka menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Sialan! Kita terkepung."

Mendapat serangan dari arah depan dan belakang sekaligus, sementara itu disisi kiri kanan lembah ada gunung terjal yang mengapit, membuat pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi tak memiliki jalan kabur.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Masih bertanya kau? Ya kita lawan mereka!"

Ringkas kata, arah pertempuran pun berubah total dari titik ini.

Ruval Phenex dan Mac Gregor Mathew, orang terbaik dari pasukan Aliansi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka memang sangat kuat, tapi kini mereka harus melawan musuh yang sepadan. Dua dewa Takamagahara, Dewa Petir Raijin dan Dewa Angin Fuujin. Akibatnya, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan pasukannya lagi.

Sedangkan di dalam hutan jalannya perang jauh lebih cepat. Pertarungan sengit dimana-mana. Kerusakan hutan tak terhindarkan. Serta jatuhnya korban terus bertambah dalam jumlah signifikan.

Dalam waktu 10 menitan saja, lebih dari seribu pasukan dari kedua kubu telah tewas.

Dalam situasi ini, pasukan Aliansi meskipun jumlahnya dua kali lebih banyak tapi karena terkepung mereka dibuat kewalahan.

Lebih buruk lagi.

Blaaarrrr...

Kabbooommm

Terjadi berkali-kali ledakan di tengah hutan. Itu bukan hasil serangan, tapi perangkap-perangkap yang baru aktif sekarang. Sebenarnya jauh sebelumnya, hutan ini telah ditanami perangkap. Dan sesuai perhitungan, akan aktif pada saat sekarang ini.

Ada sejumlah pasukan Aliansi yang coba kabur dari kepungan pasukan sekutu dengan melewati jalur udara, akan tetapi...

Blaaasssttt

Kaboommm...

Dari arah puncak gunung yang mengapit lembah, peluru sihir dengan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan ditembakkan secara beruntun. Itu _Air Defense System_ berupa monster pasif yang diciptakan dengan Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker oleh Leonardo.

Akibatnya, yang masih ingin hidup terpaksa kembali ke daratan.

Sekejap saja, pasukan Konoha dan Sekutunya sudah berhasil mendominasi medan perang di area ini.

Berdasarkan hasil statistik, sebenarnya kekuatan dan kuantitas pasukan Konoha dan sekutu masih kalah dari pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tapi ada point penting yang mana membuat pasukan koalisi Konoha unggul telak. Point itu adalah ketenangan.

Ya, sikap tenang selama perang adalah hal wajib.

Tanpa sikap itu, biar bagaimanapun hebatnya formasi dan strategi maka kemenangan mustahil diraih.

Inilah yang diincar oleh Shikamaru pada medan perang di titik B. Sengaja membagi dua pasukan, untuk membuat musuh lengah dengan cara membuat musuh menganggap remeh mereka.

Saat berperang, membuat musuh percaya bahwa kita lemah adalah bagian dasar dari yang paling dasar dalam strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh. Shikamaru membuat kondisi dimana pasukan Aliansi maju menyerang dengan asumsi kalau pasukannya tidak akan sanggup melawan, dan hasilnya tanpa rencana rumitpun musuh akan dengan sendirinya membuat celah yang bisa dieksploitasi nantinya.

Celah yang dimaksud adalah ini.

Panik.

Pasukan besar yang kuat dan tangguh, tidak akan jadi apa-apa kalau mereka semua dalam kondisi panik.

Pasukan Aliansi sengaja diarahkan masuk ke dalam hutan dimana mereka akan dikepung dari depan dan belakang, terjepit gunung di kanan dan kiri serta tanpa akses udara akibat tekanan _Air Defense System_. Kemudian hutan itu penuh dengan perangkap ledakan.

Dalam kondisi itu, bagaimana mungkin pasukan Aliansi tidak panik?

Ketika panik, otak pun susah jalan.

Kemudian kalau sudah seperti itu, sebesar apapun kekuatannya bisa dikikis sampai habis.

Perlu waktu hampir satu jam sampai medan perang di arena ini sedikit mereda. Jumlah korban jatuh di kedua belah pihak tidaklah sedikit. Pertempuran masih terus berlangsung, entah sampai berapa jam lagi. Namun yang pasti, Konoha dan sekutunya menguasai jalannya perang.

Pada satu titik, sekumpulan pasukan Aliansi rupanya sudah mulai mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. Mereka membuat formasi yang sangat padat lalu bergerak perlahan pada sisi kanan lembah.

Akhirnya setelah melewati pertempuran sengit melawan pasukan koalisi Konoha, mereka berhasil menembus barikade kepungan.

"Kita mundur dulu. Tapi nanti, kita akan balas mereka!"

"Ooooo"

Ada 600 lebih jumlah mereka. Di padang luas yang hutannya telah gundul akibat teknik Dewi Langit Lucoa, mereka berlarian cepat ke arah Kota Lilith

Tapi...

"Memangnya kalian bisa pergi begitu saja huh?"

Suara itu berasal dari atas langit, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik awan, kini telah menunjukkan sosoknya.

Sosok raksasa berwujud raja Tengu, tapi dia bukan Raja Tengu melainkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan susano'o-nya.

 **Enton: Susano'o Kagutsuchi**

Tiga anak panah api hitam ditembakkan ke bawah.

Mereka semua pun tamat dalam panasnya api hitam abadi.

.

Medan perang di sekitar danau dan padang berbatu merupakan arena perang yang di tandai sebagai titik D. Perang di titik ini sudah dimulai sejak beberapa jam lalu, dan sekarang adalah puncak-puncaknya. Prajurit dari kedua kubu tak henti-henti saling jual beli serangan.

Permukaan tanah di sana sudah tak karuan bentuk, lubang dan gundukan bongkahan batu berhamburan akibat ganasnya perang, danau yang tadinya tenang pun kini seperti di tengah laut yang sedang terjadi badai akibat area pertempuran yang meluas sampai ke atas permukaan air danau, tak lupa api yang membakar dimana-mana.

Sebagai tambahan penting, berkecamuknya hati dan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara semangat, tekad, ingin melindungi, sedih, marah, dendam dan berbagai jenis emosi lainnya, menjadi pelengkap apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Pukul,

tusuk,

tembak,

luka,

darah,

sakit,

bunuh,

kematian,

dan ...

Semua itu terlalu sukar untuk dideskripsikan, apalagi hanya dengan kata-kata walaupun ditulis dengan seribu halaman. Perlu untuk ikut terjun langsung ke sana agar dapat merasakan bagaimana situasi sebenarnya.

Pada salah satu titik, puluhah bahkan ratusan tentara Aliansi melepaskan serangan sihir jarak jauh yang terdiri dari berbagai macam atribut secara bersamaan, sebagian lainnya menembakkan berbagai macam amunisi senjata. Sasarannya adalah seorang wanita muda yang sekarang membawa bendera kepemimpinan. Jika wanita itu jatuh, maka mental pasukan Koalisi Konoha pasti akan terjun bebas.

"Hoi hoi hooiii, tidak adakah serangan yang lebih baik dari itu huh!?"

Si wanita sekali lagi membuka lebar-lebar kipas besi miliknya.

 **Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**

Swooossshhh!

Cukup dengan sekali kibasan, semua serangan yang menargetkan dirinya dia kembalikan lagi. Bahkan beberapa pasukan musuh yang berada cukup dekat mendapatkan luka fisik yang lumayan parah, sedangkan yang terbang di udara sudah jauh tersapu sampai ke belakang sana.

Traanggg!

Temari -nama wanita itu, melipat kipasnya kembali, lalu ujungnya dia hentakkan ke tanah berbatu. Kipas itu sangat berat sebenarnya.

"Tuh kan? Apa kubilang."

Jutsu yang digunakannya adalah jutsu fleksibel yang bisa berfungsi untuk bertahan maupun menyerang, bahkan bisa keduanya sekaligus.

Setelah serangan tadi, ternyata masih banyak pasukan Aliansi yang sanggup berdiri. Kelihatan kalau mereka semua belumlah kapok. Mereka menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh, tampaknya mereka semua ingin beramai-ramai menyerang lagi dengan serangan jarak jauh yang lebih kuat dan lebih intens.

Temari geleng-geleng, rupa-rupanya pasukan kelas bawah di hadapannya ini cukup keras kepala.

"Dengar yaa kalian semua, aku memang manusia. Tapi jangan pernah beranggapan aku sama dengan manusia yang ada dipikiran kalian. Bahkan hanya untuk memojokkanku, kalian takkan pernah bisa. Apalagi mengalahkanku."

Temari menggigit ibu jari, darahnya dia lukiskan pada kipas besi yang sudah ia buka.

"Satu lagi, jangan salah menilai kekuatanku! Kalau kalian berpikir dari jarak ini kalian aman, maka kalian semua terlalu naif"

 **Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**

Temari mengibaskan kipasnya untuk kesekian kali. Yang kali ini berserta dengan seekor hewan berwujud musang dengan satu mata tertutup dan membawa sabit besar. Hewan itu berlari menuju pasukan Aliansi sambil membawa seluruh sayatan-sayatan tajam dari angin.

Jrasshhh! Jrasshhh! Jrasshhh!

Jrasshhh! Jrasshhh! Jrasshhh!

Entah berapa orang prajurit yang harus merelakan badannya terpotong-potong. Sayatan angin itu begitu tajam sehingga baju zirah besi pun mampu terbelah. Area yang terkena dampak serangan itu pun sangat luas, mencapai radius lebih dari 500 meter.

Jutsu itu, masih sama dengan jutsu yang pernah digunakan Temari untuk menolong Shikamaru yang bertarung melawan Tayuya, jutsu yang sanggup meratakan hutan dan memotong semua batang pohonnya.

Itu dulu, saat wanita itu masih gadis yang belum genap berumur 15 tahun. Kalau sekarang? Jangan ditanya! Untuk umurnya yang sudah sangat matang, tentu jutsu-jutsu yang ia punyai jauh lebih _powerfull_. Sehingga bukanlah hal sulit untuknya membabat barisan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dari kelas bawah.

Sebagai tambahan, Kipas Lipat Raksasa milik Temari juga mendapatkan _upgrade_ seperti kemampuan teman-teman Shinobi lainnya. Ukurannya memang masih sama, tapi material logamnya telah diramu oleh Ahli Alkimia dengan mencampurkan energi sihir murni ke dalamnya. Ketika digunakan oleh Temari dan dia aliri chakra, terjadi fenomena interferensi konstruktif antara chakra dan energi sihir yang saling menguatkan. Akibatnya output energi yang dilepas meningkat berkali-kali lipat, yang secara nyata dapat terlihat dari efek serangan Temari yang jauh lebih _powerfull_ dan sangat ganas.

Karena proses peramuan itulah, Temari tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk mengayunkan kipasnya yang menjadi sangat berat. Bahkan warnanya pun sedikit ubah, warna yang asalnya hitam mengkilat berubah menjadi _darkmetalic_ dengan gradasi warna ungu ketika terkena cahaya matahari.

Temari menatap ke kiri dan kanan, area yang tidak tersentuh oleh serangannya. Ada banyak pasukan Koalisi Konoha yang mati-matian bertempur melawan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

"Munduuuuuurr!"

Eh, apa maksud perintah Temari ini?

Dia memang yang memimpin, tapi...

Karena dia pemimpin, mau tidak mau semua pasukannya menurut apa yang dia perintahkan.

Disisi lain, Raja Tengu yang merupakan bawahan terdekat Yasaka masih berjibaku dalam pertarungan sengit melawan Armaros, salah satu petinggi Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Namun perlahan dia mulai menarik dari dari pertarungan.

Sang Binbougami alias dewi kesialan Kofuku juga telah mundur. Dia kembali ke barisan belakang, dengan badan dan pakaian yang tidak berubah sedikipun dibanding saat perang belum di mulai. Kondisinya sehat wal afiat.

Kemudian pada satu titik yang dinilai sebagai pusat kekacauan, pertarungan antara tiga orang masih belum berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Diehauser Bellial tidak tampak kesusahan meskipun dia sudah tersudut oleh kerjasama epik Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abaddon.

Tidak tahu kapan, Top 3 Rating Game Underworld itu akan berhenti membuat kekacauan. Yang pasti akibat perbuatan mereka -tepatnya akibat ulah Diehauser, pasukan Aliansi yang unggul dalam jumlah dan kekuatan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau mereka sudah menguasai jalannya perang.

Dan di saat-saat seperti itu lah,

"Siapa nama kalian tadi? Aku lupa eh."

Sang Kapten Divisi III bertanya dengan nada santai pada lawan bertarungnya, tapi wajahnya tidak menampakkan hal itu. Malahan dia menyeringai lebar dan menampakkan barisan gigi taring tajam dibalik bibirnya.

Tubuhnya yang semula penuh luka, bahkan pergelangan tangan kanan yang patah dan serta jari-jari tangan kiri yang terpotong, telah kembali utuh seperti semula. Namanya juga vampir, mereka memiliki regenerasi yang hebat. Terlebih untuk Seras yang kecepatan regenerasinya lebih cepat dibandingkan Iblis Keluarga Phenex.

Karena kemampuan regenerasi itulah, dia cenderung bertarung jarak dekat dengan bentrokan fisik langsung sembari mengabaikan serangan dan luka yang diterima tubuhnya.

"Aku Mirana Shatarova. Brave Saint, Ace dari Great Seraph Gabriel"

"Aku Deethelm Waldsemuller. Ace dari Four Great Seraph Raphael."

"Yah, mungkin saja kalian belum tahu tentangku. Perkenalkan, Aku Seras Victoria, _Super-Vampire_ yang melayani Alucard-sama. Mulai dari sini, aku akan serius." ucapnnya serius.

Ha!?

Mirana dan Deethelm sontak menganga.

Apa tadi, akan serius?

Bohong kan?

Dua Brave Saint hebat ini sudah betarung mati-matian, sudah mengeluarkan serangan terbaik, bahkan sampai luka-luka parah begini. Tapi mulai dari sini baru akan serius?

" _Super-Vampire_ Seras Victoria, prajurit biasa mustahil bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau datang kesini sebagai perwujudan akan ketakutanmu."

"Yah, kau benar Deethelm. Aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa takut pada apapun lagi."

"Matamu memperlihatkan lubang kekalahan pada orang yang melihatnya meskipun wajahmu memperlihatkan dalih kemanusiaanmu." ucap Mirana.

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa kalian berdua masih berdiri di hadapanku hah?"

"Itu karena kami bukan prajurit biasa. Kami adalah Brave Saint terpilih yang mengabdikan diri pada Four Great Seraph Surga."

"Kheh, gelar apapun yang kalian sandang takkan merubah keadaan."

Jujur di dalam hati, Mirana dan Deethelm sebenarnya panik. Mereka mulanya adalah manusia yang direinkarnasi menjadi malaikat sebagai Brave Saint. Oleh karenanya, mereka masih menyimpan sifat kemanusiaan di dalam hati. Bukan malaikat sejati yang tak kenal sifat negatif seperti rasa takut.

Meski cukup panik, tapi mereka tidak boleh hilang kendali. Kewaspadaan meningkat tajam dan mereka sudah siap tempur. Kalau tidak begini, mereka bisa mati kapan saja.

"Sudah saatnya aku menggunakan senjata ini."

Seras membuat portal dari darahnya yang dibentuk menjadi lingkaran. Dia menarik sebuah senjata berat berupa dua senapan laras panjang dengan dua boks ransel besar terisi penuh amunisi.

Ada tulisan di senapan yang Seras keluarkan,

 _Hallconen II_.

"Mau apa kau dengan itu?"

"Senjata itu tak cocok digunakan untuk perang seperti ini."

Mirana dan Deethelm benar.

Jikalau senapan berat laras panjang untuk serangan jarak jauh digunakan pada permulaan perang ketika dua kubu masih terpisah jarak yang jauh dan belum terjadi bentrok fisik langsung, itu mungkin tepat. Tapi sekarang perang sudah mencapai puncak, pertarungan jarak dekat dan bentrokan fisik jadi sajian utama.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum merasakan sendiri." Seras berusaha mengangkat laras senjata. Tampak lambat, jelas karena kedua senapan itu serta ransel amunisi di punggungnya memiliki bobot total 345 kg.

"Ayooo, Mirana!"

"Yeah."

Syyaatttt.

Mereka berdua hanya terpisah jarak 20 meter dari Seras, dengan kecepatan segini kurang dari 1 detik saja mereka sudah memotong jarak. Pedang cahaya Mirana sudah hampir mengenai leher Seras, sedangkan tombak cahaya Deethelm menyasar area jantung, kelemahan vampir yang jika terkena maka vampir akan langsung tewas tanpa bisa beregenerasi lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Hampir!

Nyaris saja!

Tapi...

Slaapp.

Seras jauh lebih cepat. Masing-masing laras senjatanya sudah menempel di dahi Mirana dan Deethelm.

"Kalian tamat!"

Dor Dor

Dua kepala pecah berhamburan tanpa sisa. Lalu...

Bruukk

Brrukk

dua tubuh malaikat tanpa kepala, tergeletak di tanah.

"Hahahaaaa. Rasakan!"

Jrasss!

Seras tertawa setelah menginjak hancur batang tubuh Mirana.

"Nah, sekarang siapa lagi?"

Seras melihat ke seluruh penjuru arena perang, penglihatannya yang tajam telah memberikan dia arahan.

"Target terkunci."

Slap slapp!

Kedua laras senapan diangkat horisontal, lalu.

"Fire!"

Ratatatatatatatatatata

Tembakan beruntun yang seolah tanpa henti menyebar ke berbagai penjuru.

Di ujung sana...,

ciiuuuu.

Crruussshhh.

Satu kepala hancur.

Crruussh...

Satu kepala lagi.

Cruushh!

Satu lagi.

lagi

lagi

dan lagi!

Tidak ada yang mau menghitung sudah berapa kepala yang hancur.

Sasaran Seras bukan pasukan Aliansi secara umum, namun yang dia targetkan adalah pasukan kelas menengah ke atas agar kekuatan musuh semakin lemah, atau yang sedang menyudutkan pasukan koalisinya sebagai pertolongan.

Sebelum menjadi vampir, Seras adalah penembak jitu yang hebat. Lalu setelah menjadi vampir semua statistik tubuhnya seperti kekuatan fisik, kecepatan, pertahanan, stamina, serta akurasi yang semuanya meningkat tajam maka juga berimbas pada kemampuan dia menembak.

Hallconen II, senapan yang dia gunakan adalah senapan kelas berat laras panjang berkaliber 30 mm dengan tipe semi-automatic canon. Jarak tembak akurat mencapai 4000 meter, yang artinya mencakup seluruh arena perang di titik D ini. Senjata itu saja sudah gila, di tambah Seras yang menggunakannya, maka semakin gila pula lah hasilnya.

Tampaknya amunisi 30 mm di ransel sudah habis.

"Ini yang terakhir."

Dari bagian atas ransel, mencuat keluar dua buah silinder logam yang cukup besar.

Itu bukan silinder biasa tapi sebuah granat. Granat destruktif area luas yang diberi kode nama, _Vladimir_. Seras memasangnya di moncong laras senapan seperti menggunakan pelontar granat.

"Matilah kalian. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gun!

Kedua granat ditembakkan bersamaan.

Setelah mencapai jarak yang cukup jauh, lalu jatuh di area musuh.

KAAABBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Angin kencang hasil ledakan berhembus sangat kuat, meski ledakannya terjadi jauh di ujung sana.

Seratus, dua ratus, atau bahkan mungkin lima ratus pasukan Aliansi mati di telan ledakan granat Vladimir itu.

"Yooo, kerja bagus Seras!"

"Eh." Seras melotot. Dia tidak lagi memperhatikan kondisi perang, tapi fokus pada orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya. Tak tahu darimana datangnya.

Begitu mengenali identitas orang itu, Seras tersenyun lebar.

"Masteeeeeeeerrr!"

Seras membuang senapannya, bergerak hendak memeluk sang majikan layaknya anak kucing kelaparan yang meminta makan pada tuannya.

"Diam disana!"

Seras berhenti, mana berani dia kalau tuannya sudah serius seperti itu.

Kini Sang Vampir Legendaris telah turun ke arena perang.

Alucard.

Dengan begitu situasi perang jadi lebih tenang karena hampir semua fokus tertuju padanya.

Kedua kubu juga telah memisahkan diri. Atas perintah Temari tadi, semua pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya telah mundur ke belakang Alucard dan Seras. Temari, Kofuku, serta Raja Tengu merapat ke posisi depan di dekat Seras.

"Jadi inikah bantuan yang diinformasikan markas pusat padaku?" tanya Temari.

"Ya." jawab Alucard singkat.

Semua orang disana sudah cukup banyak tahu tentang Alucard.

"Master, apa kau benar-benar yakin."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Seras?"

"Ah, i-ituu..."

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan membuatku menghilang selamanya. Sewaktu-waktu aku masih bisa muncul di depanmu."

Seras menunduk lesu, dia masih belum setuju sepenuhnya dengan rencana ini. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya, juga apa akibat yang menyertainya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya aku menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya pada semua orang."

Alucard menatap bengis pada sekumpulan pasukan Aliansi di depan sana, masih ada sekitar 25 ribu yang hidup dari 30 ribu jumlah awal. Mengalahkan 5 ribu pasukan Aliansi yang terlatih, sudah prestasi yang hebat untuk pasukan koalisi di titik ini, dengan jumlah korban yang sedikit di pihaknya.

"Lepaskan sistem pembatas kekuatan ke level 0." Seras mengucapkannya dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya tugas Seras sebagai pelayan adalah memegang kunci untuk membuka kekuatan Alucard yang sesungguhnya.

Aura kekuatan kelam dari jurang tanpa dasar menguap di sekujur tubuh Alucard, " _Namaku adalah Burung dari Hermes, aku melahap sayapku sendiri, mengaliri sungai darah kematian, dan mengalunkan nyanyian-nyanyian neraka._ "

Semua orang mulai merasakan ketakutan dari Alucard. Dia adalah monster yang belum pernah terkalahkan, selama dia belum kalah maka dia akan terus menakuti semua orang.

Tubuh Alucard berubah. Ia kehilangan bentuk humanoid, hanya gumpalan darah merah dengan bentuk tak beraturan.

Gumpalan darah itu membesar, meluas, dan mulai membanjiri padang batu di arena perang ini. Pada permukaan genangan dan gumpalan darah itu, muncul banyak sekali mata beriris merah. Satu, dua, sepuluh, seratus, seribu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari seratus ribu.

Bak ombak di lautan, darah itu menghempaskan barisan terdepan pasukan Aliansi, menenggelamkan mereka semua ke dalam palung kematian.

Lalu, dari dalam lautan darah bermunculan banyak sekali tubuh. Seribu, seratus ribu, atau bahkan mungkin jauh lebih banyak dari itu. Kini arena perang tidak lagi didominasi oleh pasukan perang dari dua kubu, tapi oleh mayat-mayat hidup yang datang dari kekuatan sejati Alucard.

Pasukan Aliansi mulai mundur perlahan tanpa sadar melihat banyaknya makhluk mengerikan yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mustahil"

Berbagai macam suara ketidakpercayaan diteriakkan oleh pasukan Aliansi.

Seras menjelaskan pada semua pasukannya, "Itulah yang dilakukan Master. Darah adalah uang dari jiwa, mata uang yang digunakan dalam taruhan kehidupan. Meminum darah orang lain untuk diambil nyawanya bagi dirinya sendiri."

Beberapa orang di dekat Seras mengenali apa-apa saja yang dikeluarkan Alucard dari dalam lautan darah. Selain mayat-mayat hidup, ada pula sekelompok pasukan elit infanteri bersenjatakan tombak dan tameng besar bergambar palang merah.

"Crusaders, para tentara perang salib. Ternyata Alucard-sama lah yang melahap mereka. Tak heran dia tak bisa mati."

Seras membenarkan, "Ya. Itu sebabnya dahulu Surga tidak pernah berhasil membunuh Master. Ada banyak sekali kehidupan yang ada dalam dirinya dari nyawa-nyawa yang telah dia makan."

Kemudian ada juga muncul pasukan kavaleri berkuda dari dalam lautan darah. Mereka berbaris seperti prajurit yang hendak berangkat untuk berperang.

"Itu?"

"Wallachia, mereka adalah para paladin dari tentara Kerajaan Inggris. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada berapa sebenarnya nyawa yang digenggam Alucard-sama?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus saja datang menusuk gendang telinga Seras. "Ada satu juta nyawa dan kehidupan yang Master punyai. Dan sekarang, satu juta itu telah berada nyata disaksikan dengan mata kepala kita."

Dan...

Selesai.

Telah selesai.

25 ribu pasukan Aliansi yang tadinya masih hidup, kini telah tidak ada lagi. Mereka semua telah mati tenggelam dalam lautan darah yang memenuhi padang berbatu serta danau besar di sampingnya. Mereka tewas diserang oleh tentara Alucard dan menjadi makanan bagi ratusan ribu mayat hidup.

Ada malaikat, malaikat jatuh, maupun iblis yang berusaha melawan. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, mereka berakhir sebagai santapan para mayat hidup. Ada yang berusaha kabur, namun tertangkap, sedangkan prajurit kelas atas juga berakhir dengan kematian karena tak sanggup melawan para petarung bengis dan kejam di masa lalu, yang dikira telah mati tapi ternyata malah dimakan oleh Alucard. Yah, mereka datang lagi ke dunia ini untuk menebar kekacauan.

Hingga akhirnya, tak satupun tersisa dari pasukan Aliansi di titik ini. Semuanya...

Musnah.

Kemudian, saat batas pelepasan limiter sudah habis. Maka, semuanya lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Tak ada lagi lautan darah, tak ada lagi para mayat hidup, tak ada lagi pasukan Aliansi, dan tak ada lagi vampir bernama Alucard.

Alasan kenapa Alucard bisa menjadi makhluk empat dimensi yang mana entitasnya sebagai makhluk hidup adalah anomali sehingga keberadaannya bisa ada dimana saja dan tidak ada dimana saja pada saat bersamaan, tidak lain karena adanya satu juta nyawa roh hidup yang dia tanggung di dalam dirinya. Alucard, sederhananya adalah perwujudan tunggal dari satu juta orang. Namun karena satu juta itu diperoleh dari memakan nyawa atau hanya roh saja yang dia serap, maka keberadaannyapun menjadi cacat. Dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mampu menyentuh takdir dunia nyata.

Azazel pernah mengatakan tentang itu, dan Serafall pun menyebutkan kalau Alucard hanya makhluk empat dimensi yang cacat.

Oleh sebab itulah, dia perlu melepaskan satu juta nyawa itu agar dia bisa melakukan sesuatu. Seperti sekarang ini. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, barulah Alucard bisa dikalahkan dengan pertarungan sebab dia yang saat ini hanyalah entitas vampir bernyawa tunggal seperti umumnya.

Akan tetapi, untuk melenyapkan 25 ribu tentara Aliansi sendirian dia harus mengerahkan semua kekuatannya. Sebagai hasilnya, esensi kehidupannya melemah dan sosoknya pun menghilang lenyap dari pandangan mata, dan menghilang pula keberadaanya.

"Masteer... Hikkss" Seras menunduk sedih, ia masih memanggil-manggil tuannya sambil menangis. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau tuannya itu masih bisa ia rasakan keberadannya

Alucard mengorbankan dirinya agar mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia punyai. Namun sebagai imbalannya adalah kemenangan besar untuk pasukan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya.

Tapi pengecualian untuk ketiga orang ini, di sudut yang entah dimana.

"Hei Bellial, Jangan kabur kau!" Roygun berteriak nyaring ketika melihat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kaki lawannya mulai aktif.

"Ahahahaaaa, kalau saja Tuan Rizevim Livan Lucifer tak memanggilku kita bisa terus bermain disini."

"Sialalan!"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Diehauser lenyap dari tempat itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Bedeze Abaddon.

"Normalnya kita akan dimarahi, bahkan mungkin dihukum oleh petinggi karena kekalahan besar ini. Tapi..."

"Tak perlu di jelaskan, ayo kita kembali ke markas." potong Bedeze.

Tentu saja, mereka akan dimarahi. Mereka diamanahi untuk memimpin satu resimen pasukan di titik ini, tapi kekalahan besar lah yang didapat. Hanya saja itu mungkin bisa dimaklumi, mengingat pengkhianatan Diehauser Bellial serta turunnnya Alucard ke medan perang.

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ummm, apa yah? Tentang jadwal update lagi nih, sorry kalau topik ngebosenin dan dianggap ga penting. Jadi begini, harusnya chapter ini bisa selesai cepat. Jum'at kemarin harusnya udah update, tapi eeeh mendadak Jum'at - Sabtu ada tugas keluar kota. Makanya baru bisa up hari ini.

Lalu harusnya sesuai janji kemarin sih, NaruHina sudah muncul di chapter ini. Naskahnya udah aku tulis sampai situ, tapi editingnya cuma sampai sini saja. Karena udah kemaleman dan aku udah terlanjur janji pada beberapa orang kalau update hari ini, jadi aku update aja deh. Kalau ga update hari ini, kan namanya ingkar janji? Ga boleh itu. Hahahaaa. Lalu karena aku editingnya dalam kondisi mata ngantuk, mungkin masih banyak kesalahan redaksi kalimat. Tolong maklumi.

Chapter selanjutnya fix bakal sampai ke scene NaruHina. Kalau ga sibuk maka dua atau tiga hari udah selesai diedit. Jadi misalnya kelamaan, tagih aja. hahahahaaa

Untuk chapter ini sendiri, masih kurang lebih sama beberapa chapter lalu. Aku masih mengeksplor Chara minor. Untuk beberapa orang, apalagi yang menunggu aksi karakter utama, cerita ini bisa jadi membosankan. Cuma Sasuke aja sebagai chara utama yang muncul sedikit.

Yamato _PowerUp_ , juga dengan Temari. Siapa lagi shinobi yang belum nih? Chouji muncul tapi belum aku berikan scene.

Akhirnya, jajaaaanggg. Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya udah menang, meski satu tokoh pentingnya hilang dari cerita. Byebye Alucard. Lalu, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

Ulasan Review:

Tentang kenapa chapter kemarin lebih banyak deskripsi dan penjelasannya. Aku kasih tahu aja deh. Begini, sebenarnya itu merupakan bentuk dari aku meringkas drama perang ini seperti yang sudah aku tetapkan. Misal yang dipermasalahkan itu adalah bagian strategi perang di pantai. Nah itu sebenarnya kalau bisa aja diulas menjadi satu sampai tiga chapter full dengan cerita perang yang lebih kental, berat, dan dramatis. Namun karena aku meringkas bagian itu tanpa memotong alur, itulah hasilnya. Dan mungkin saja, bagi orang lain bagian itu bisa dibikin lebih ringkas lagi. Tapi skillku udah mentok disitu, daripada nanti banyak info yang hilang. jadi ya udahlah.

Dan kalau tentang paragraf deskripsi dan penjelasan yang panjang, ga bisa aku atur sesukanya. Tapi kupikir bukan masalah besar karena bagian itu cukup variatif. Ada yang panjang dengan deskripsi (chapter 79 bagian perang dipantai dan banyak chapter lainnya), ada yang panjang dengan narasi (contohnya chapter 79 bagian cerita Nogososro), ada pula yang panjang karena diskusi (chapter 40 salah satunya), juga panjang karena didramatisir, bahkan juga panjang karena adegan mesum. Harusnya yang seperti ini bukan untuk dipermasalahkan.

Jadi yaa sudahlah. Mau bagaimanapun yaa jadinya tetap gitu-gitu aja. Mungkin seperti kata beberapa orang, itu udah jadi ciri khasku. Kalaupun bagian deksripsi teoristisnya sulit, jangan aku dong yang diminta nurunin level kesulitan tapi yang baca harus mikir lebih banyak. Anggap itu tantangan. Begitu lebih baik bukan? Heheheheeee.

Lalu, jika fight Naru atau Sasu atau Hinata. Mana mungkin aku skip, aku bakal tuliskan detail pastinya karena mereka adalah tokoh utama FF ini.

Death chara? Ada, tuh atas udah banyak.

Yang nyari Yatogami, tuh atas muncul sikit. Nanti yang lebih banyaknya.

Tentang banyaknya kesalahan ketik dan typo, sorry. Aku kemarin ngerjainnya ngebut. Yang chapter ini juga ngebut. jadi maklumi aja kalau banyak salah lagi.

Tentang perhitungan di pantai 7 ribu Vs 27 ribu. Terima kasih udah ngoreksikan. Aku kurang teliti disana, anggap tebasan pedang Sasu ngebunuh seribu orang, jadinya hanya 7 ribu Vs 26 ribu. Okeh, bisa diterima?

Wuihh, pemain DOTA ada yang baca FF ini nih. Tahu aja kalau ada beberapa Hero DOTA yang aku pinjem buat jadi monster di FF ini, hahaaaa.

Shinobu udah maksimal. Energi kehidupan yang dia makan, hanya untuk memperpanjang umur bukan untuk nambah power.

Slash Dog udah dapat pembagian peran kok, tapi nanti munculnya.

Kenapa Sasuke hanya muncul sekilas-sekilas, itu ada alasan kuat. Coba pikirkan, kartu yang kuat kok ga dikeluarkan diawal sih? Jawabannya mudah itu. Hahahaaa.

Kata-kata tentang Wibu kemarin, mungkin aku yang salah persepsi ttg pengertiannya yah? Biar deh. Hahaaa. Yang jelas pesannya itu... Suka jepang boleh, tapi jangan sampai ga suka sama budaya sendiri.

Tentang saran untukku bikin novel dan masukin ke penerbit. Emm, makasih. Aku mikir-mikir dulu ya. hahahahaaaa. Tapi kemungkinan besar enggak deh.

Penting untuk ditanamkan nih, aku sedikit banyak memakai materi ttg Reliji Injil dan Hindu-Buddha, tapi tolong jangan pakai ini dalam kehidupan. Sebab aku mengambil literasi dari sana lalu aku ubah-ubah sesuai keperluan cerita. Pokoknya, jangan jadikan materi reliji di FF ini sebagai acuan. Tolong diingat!

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 28 Juli 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Alucard mengorbankan dirinya agar mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia punyai. Namun sebagai imbalannya adalah kemenangan besar untuk pasukan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya._

 _Tapi pengecualian untuk ketiga orang ini, di sudut yang entah dimana. Mereka bertiga cukup kuat untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak tenggelam dalam lautan darah Alucard._

 _"Hei Bellial, Jangan kabur kau!" Roygun berteriak nyaring ketika melihat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah kaki lawannya mulai aktif._

 _"Ahahahaaaa, kalau saja Tuan Rizevim Livan Lucifer tak memanggilku kita bisa terus bermain disini."_

 _"Sialalan!"_

 _Tanpa bisa dicegah, Diehauser lenyap dari tempat itu._

 _"Nah, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Bedeze Abaddon._

 _"Normalnya kita akan dimarahi, bahkan mungkin dihukum oleh petinggi karena kekalahan besar ini. Tapi..."_

 _"Tak perlu di jelaskan, ayo kita kembali ke markas." potong Bedeze._

 _Tentu saja, mereka akan dimarahi. Mereka diamanahi untuk memimpin satu resimen pasukan di titik ini, tapi kekalahan besar lah yang didapat. Hanya saja itu mungkin bisa dimaklumi, mengingat pengkhianatan Diehauser Bellial serta turunnnya Alucard ke medan perang._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 81. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 5.**

.

 **-Arena Perang Underworld-**

Markas Pasukan Persekutuan Penentang Imperium of Bible, suasana lega menghampiri orang-orang di sana, tepatnya di dalam tenda utama.

Para anggota Dewan Perang, meskipun belum melakukan apa-apa tapi mereka selalu siaga dari awal perang berlangsung.

Shikamaru baru saja masuk ke dalam tempat para dewan untuk melaporkan situasi. Di telinganya terpasang earphone yang tersambung dengan Ino di tenda lain. Ino bertugas sebagai pusat penerima informasi dari seluruh medan perang. Sembari mendengarkan informasi dari Ino yang tersambung dengan server, Shikamaru mengatakan laporannya.

"Medan perang di titik D sukses, kemenangan besar untuk kita."

"Seperti yang sudah di duga."

Lord Tepes menyambung ucapan Ratu Carmilla, "Alucard-sama memang hebat. Ketika dia sudah melepaskan limiter yang menyegel kekuatannya, hal mustahil pun bisa terjadi."

"Hu'um. Akan tetapi ini akan jadi bantuan terakhir Alucard-sama untuk kita." ucap Ratu Carmilla sendu. "Dia memang tidak mati, tapi keberadaannya di dunia ini makin tipis setelah melepaskan nyawa-nyawa yang tersimpan dalam dirinya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia mengerti. Inilah yang namanya perang. "Berkat dia, kerugian kita sangat sedikit. Pasukan kita yang tewas di titik D tidak sampai 200 orang dan yang terluka pun tidak banyak. Yang terluka parah telah di bawa ke barisan belakang untuk mendapat perawatan medis secara intensif, sedangkan yang luka ringan sedang di istirahatkan. Untuk selanjutnya, kita harus menang agar pengorbanan Alucard-dono tidak sia-sia."

"Itu benar." timpal Kakashi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan di titik B?"

"Seperti yang sudah rencanakan, di titik B kita juga menang meski kerugian kita cukup banyak. Kita berhasil menyerang musuh dari arah depan dan belakang, menjepit mereka hingga dilanda kepanikan. Akan tetapi, karena jumlah pasukan kita yang lebih sedikit dan rata-rata kekuatan individual musuh berada di atas kita, maka diperlukan usaha ekstra. Tidak mudah mengalahkan 15 ribu pasukan kelas atas terlatih yang terjepit dengan hanya 15 pasukan yang dibentuk dalam waktu singkat. Itupun, 2 ribu di antara mereka berhasil kabur bersama para petingginya."

"Tidak mengejutkan, wajar saja begitu" ucap Dewi Amaterasu santai.

"Ya. Dan sisa-sisa pasukan kita di titik B telah ditarik mundur."

Tidak seperti titik D yang berhasil dimenangkan secara telak, di titik B pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya hanya menang tipis.

Baraqiel dan Uriel mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, tapi mereka masih hidup dan memerintahkan 2 ribu sisa pasukan mereka untuk mundur, entah apakah mundur ke markas di Kota Lilith ataukah akan mencuri kesempatan untuk istirahat sebelum bergabung dengan resimen pasukan Aliansi di titik lain. Sedangkan Dewi Lucoa kehabisan banyak tenaga. Perlu istirahat cukup lama agar dia bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh lagi.

Mac Gregor Mather yang merupakan bidak Bishop Sirzech Lucifer dan Ruval Phenex salah satu Top 10 Rating Game bertarung imbang melawan Dewa Raijin dan Fuujin. Kedua iblis itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertarungan setelah Baraqiel memerintahkan untuk mundur. Sepasang dewa itupun juga tak mengejar karena markas mengumungkan bahwa pihak mereka sudah menang dan harus fokus untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Chouji, Yamato, Siegfried dan para prajurit elit dari kubu koalisi Konoha kini juga tengah beristirahat seperti kebanyakan prajurit lain. Mereka semua sudah berusaha keras jadi mereka punya hak untuk itu. Saat ini, mereka sudah bergerak mundur sedikit dari titik B. Bekas pertempuran disana hanya menyisakan kerusakan hebat, jadi butuh tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mendirikan kamp istirahat.

"Bagaimana dengan tiga titik lainnya, Shikamaru?"

"Kalau di titik A, kedua kubu sepakat untuk istirahat setelah setengah hari bertempur dengan hasil imbang. Dewi Perang Bishamonten berhasil melakukan negosiasi dengan pemimpin musuh, Great Seraph Gabriel dan Maou Serafall Leviathan. Lagipula mereka sama-sama sadar bahwa lebih baik begitu, tidak menguntungkan kalau memaksa untuk melanjutkan pertempuran. Masih berada di sepanjang pantai, kedua kubu memisahkan diri dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan mendirikan kamp."

Untuk sekarang mereka memang beristirahat. Tetapi belum ditentukan sampai kapan batas waktunya. Kedua pihak nampaknya sepakat berkomunikasi lewat kurir. Semoga saja tidak ada yang berkhianat dan menggunakan cara licik dari kedua kubu selama tahap ini. Kalau tidak, yaa tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya nanti. Atau mungkin bisa juga mereka menunggu perintah dari markas pusat masing-masing untuk gerakan selanjutnya.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Sedangkan di titik C dan E masih melakukan pertempuran. Sebab titik E adalah arena pertarungan brutal antar monster, markas bisa sedikit mengabaikannya dalam hal strategi."

Disana makhluk kuat yang bertempur rata-rata tingkat intelegensianya rendah, bahkan ada yang tanpa intelegensia. Ya wajar karena kebanyakan adalah monster. Strategi rumit tingkat tinggi kurang relevan untuk diaplikasikan, cukup hanya dengan mengatur pertempurannya saja, tentang siapa melawan siapa. Amati karakter setiap monster lawan, cari kelemahannya, lalu terjunkan monster milik sendiri yang memiliki keunggulan terhadap kelemahan monster lawan. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

"Lalu untuk titik C, Kapten Cao Cao memberitahu bahwa tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Si jenius itu sedang tarik ulur pasukan di kawasan hutan dengan Zekram Bael. Meski suasananya nampak jauh lebih sunyi dibanding titik lain dengan tidak banyak kerusakan pada lingkungan, tapi kenyataannya pertempuran disana tak kalah mengerikan. Lebih kepada pertempuran psikologis, saling tekan dengan saling membunuh dan membalas, bertahan hidup dengan memburu dan diburu. Dia hanya meminta agar markas selalu siap sedia jika dia meminta bantuan. Percayakan saja padanya."

Tsunade nampak berpikir, "Hm, arah perang masih belum bisa diperkirakan meski jalannya perang sudah berubah. Ne Shikamaru, aku ingin dengar statistik hasil perang hari ini."

"Ino menginformasikan, secara keseluruhan sekitar 25 ribu pasukan kita telah gugur di medan perang sementara 60 ribu pada pasukan musuh. Kita menang karena jumlah korban pasukan kita jauh lebih sedikit, tetapi sebenarnya ini hasil yang buruk jika terus saja begini tanpa ada perubahan. Kita hanya memiliki 100 ribu pasukan tersisa, sedangkan musuh memiliki 150 ribu di medan perang dan di belakangnya ada 1 juta lagi."

"Sepertinya memenangkan perang masih terdengar mustahil bagi kita." ungkap Dewa Kinich Ahau.

"Memang." sahut Shikamaru. "Karena itulah, kita akan sangat tergantung pada strategi dan kartu As yang kita simpan."

"Yang terpenting kita sanggup menahan musuh sampai pada titik ini. Bukankah itu sudah sangat bagus?" ucap Kakashi bijak.

Semua orang mengangguk.

Dewi Amaterasu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, "Sekarang hari sudah hampir gelap, kita harus siap-siap untuk menghadapi invasi malam hari dan tetap membuka mata."

"Benar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan musuh rencanakan pada malam hari, tetaplah siaga." sambung Lord Tepes.

"Terus selanjutnya bagaimana? Kau sudah punya strategi untuk perang malam hari, Shikamaru?" kali ini Kakashi yang buka suara.

"Belum ada. Kupikir kami dari Unit Komando dan Strategi tidak akan membuat rencana spesifik. Kita tidak akan melakukan pertempuran secara total pada malam hari."

"Alasanmu?"

"Karena pasukan kita tidak diuntungkan pada pertempuran malam hari." jawab Shikamaru mantap atas pertanyaan Dewi Amaterasu. "Bukannya saya bermaksud sombong, tapi dalam pasukan persekutuan para shinobi Konoha adalah tonggak strategi. Meski dalam komposisinya jumlah shinobi sedikit, tidak lebih 20 ribu dari total 125 ribu pasukan, tapi kami memiliki jauh lebih banyak skill dan teknik yang variatif sehingga memberikan kita banyak sekali pilihan strategi. Namun, shinobi Konoha pada dasarnya hanyalah manusia dengan banyak keterbatasan jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk supranatural, apalagi jika malam hari. Dan yang kita hadapi, paling banyak adalah para iblis."

Aliansi Tiga Fraksi semuanya terdiri dari para makhluk supranatural, tidak seperti pasukan koalisi Konoha yang sebagiannya adalah manusia. Selain itu, para iblis merupakan makhluk malam alami dimana pada malam hari mereka memiliki tingkat kepekaan indra yang jauh lebih tinggi. Itu masih harus ditambah dengan iklim Underworld yang sangat keras untuk manusia. Ketidakuntungan ini tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh Shikamaru.

Memang, dalam pasukan persekutuan ada banyak makhluk supranatural, bahkan ada ribuan pasukan vampir yang juga makhluk malam alami. Tapi, tetap saja kan? Kekuatan mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya keluar jika bertempur malam hari karena tidak semua komposisinya dalam kondisi terbaik.

"Begitu ya." ucap Tsunade. Semua anggota dewan nampaknya juga telah mengerti.

"Tapi hei, bukannya dalam perang hal seperti ini adalah pilihan yang buruk."

"Apa maksud anda, Amaterasu-sama?" tanya Ratu Carmilla. Dapat ia lihat dari wajah sang pemimpin Takamagahara kalau dia masih menyimpan banyak kekhawatiran di dalam hati.

"Menyerang adalah cara bertahan yang paling baik. Tapi kita tidak menyerang, artinya kita hanya akan bertahan saja. Dan siapapun tahu, mempertahankan sesuatu itu jauh lebih sulit dari meraihnya."

Maksud Dewi Amaterasu adalah, siapa yang mampu menjamin kalau pada malam hari tidak akan ada serangan. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru bahwa koalisi ini tidak akan melakukan pertempuran secara total pada malam hari bukan lah sebuah pilihan yang bisa dipilih begitu saja. Jikalau pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi melakukan serangan besar-besaran, apa mungkin pasukan koalisi bisa bertahan kalau tidak bertempur?

Kemudia secara umum dalam sebuah perang, meski kedua pihak yang saling berhadapan memiliki kekuatan yang sama tapi tetap saja tekanan yang dialami pihak bertahan jauh lebih berat daripada pihak yang menyerang. Sebab bertahan sambil melindungi sesuatu itu lebih sulit daripada menyerang dan menghancurkan.

"Untuk itulah, kami unit informasi dan unit strategi akan bekerja keras."

"Hm?"

"Yang jelas, kalau mereka memang ingin menyerang kita maka mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang dengan mudah." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan mantap dan raut muka penuh keyakinan yang seakan membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa membantah apapun yang dia katakan tanpa perlu ia menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

Menyerang dalam perang bukan hanya tentang 'maju lalu bertempur', tapi lebih dari itu ada banyak komponen-komponen lain yang secara keseluruhan harus pada kondisi sempurna agar sebuah serangan mutlak berhasil.

Entah apa yang direncanakan Shikamaru. Biarkan saja dia.

Tampaknya, Dewan Perang bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali menjelaskan, "Untuk sekarang, kita akan melakukan pergerakan sesuai rencana awal, yakni melakukan _rolling_ pasukan antara gelombang pertama dengan gelombang kedua. Selama satu jam saat senja, kita akan menarik mundur pasukan yang kelelahan dan terluka akibat bertempur sepanjang siang hari, kembali ke dimensi buatan ini melalui Gerbang Teleportasi di Tanjung Harapan untuk digantikan dengan pasukan yang prima dan siap tempur. Pergerakan ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dan dilakukan dengan cepat agar musuh tidak menyadari berapa total jumlah pasukan kita yang sebenarnya. Titik B dan D yang telah kita menangkan akan dikosongkan, sehingga jumlah pasukan di titik A, C, dan E bisa kita maksimalkan."

"Apa itu tidak masalah?"

Jelas saja hal itu dipertanyakan. Jika untuk menjaga suatu wilayah perlu lima pos tapi tiba-tiba dua pos dikosongkan, maka itu artinya sama saja membukakan pintu rumah untuk maling.

"Kupikir tidak sesederhana itu. Musuh kita pasti akan lebih berhati-hati pada dua titik tersebut. Mereka pasti beranggapan bahwa titik yang telah kita kuasai rawan akan perangkap, sehingga akan berpikir dua kali jika masih ingin melewati titik itu. Lagipula Formasi Sabuk Berjalan pasukan Aliansi tidak akan bergerak maju kalau kita sanggup menahan tiga titik yang tersisa, meski titik B dan D telah kosong."

Um, benar juga. Mana mungkin kan ada maling yang berani masuk jika dia dibukakan pintu? Kalau ada, itu maling bodoh.

Ratu Carmilla mengembuskan nafas ke telapak tangan lalu ia usapkan keduanya, mungkin kedinginan. Sedikit aneh bagi ratu vampir. Sementara yang lain juga melakukan peregangan masing-masing. Sampai detik ini, belum ada yang berada di luar perhitungan mereka. Belum ada juga kejadian gawat yang sampai membuat panik.

Shikamaru buka suara memecah keheningan, laporannya sudah selesai dan ia masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan di ruang komando. "Kurasa sudah cukup sampai di sini laporanku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kita masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk istirahat. Bisa saja ada kejutan dari pasukan Aliansi yang membuat kita panik dan terpaksa ada diantara para dewan yang harus turun ke medan perang. Hal itu tidak bisa diprediksi."

Semua anggota dewan mengerti, itu juga bagian dari tugas mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku ijin keluar." ucapnya lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru!"

Panggilan Kakashi membuat Shikamaru berbalik lagi.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kazekage-sama?"

Hampir terlupakan, Sabaku no Gaara saat ini sedang berada di medan perang memimpin satu batalion pasukan. Dan musuh yang sedang dia hadang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi sambil memikirkan hal lain. Sedikit saja lengah, sedikit saja konsentrasi teralihkan, maka bukan tidak mungkin Gaara dan pasukannya yang ada di sana hanya tinggal nama.

"Dia..."

"Hm?"

.

Jingga menguasai langit di padang berbatu. Seekor naga merah raksasa terbang semakin rendah lalu mendarat di tanah. Naga Langit Osiris, generasi pertama kelas _heavenly dragon_. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga pemuda yang tadi berdiri di atas kepalanya dapat turun ke tanah dengan mudah.

"Lihat! Itu Komandan Gaara"

"Kenapa Komandan Gaara turun ya?"

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu." timpal pria lainnya.

Ketiga pria tersebut tidak lain adalah shinobi Konoha generasi lama, Aoba, Izumo, dan Kotetsu.

Gaara menghampiri mereka, "Musuh yang kita hadang tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Tapi tiga orang itu tampaknya juga tidak membiarkan kita pergi dari sini."

Ke sudut sana yang jaraknya sampai 5 kilometer.

"Silahkan duduk, Lucifer-sama, Michael-sama."

Grayfia menunjukkan sofa empuk yang baru saja dia datangkan ke tempat ini.

"Ayo duduk, Michael-dono. Secangkir teh dan kue kering pasti sangat nikmat saat sore seperti ini." ajak Sirzech.

"Benar sekali."

Grayfia pun menyajikan hidangan yang entah dia ambil dari mana. Namanya juga sihir. Setelah itu, dia pun mendatangkan benda-benda lainnya seperti tenda lengkap dengan pemanas ruangan di tengahnya serta perabot lainnya. Dekorasinya bisa dibilang cukup mewah.

Bisa dipastikan, kalau ketiga orang ini akan bermalam di tempat ini.

Setelah menyesap satu teguk cairan teh, Michael memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah ada laporan dari markas kita di Kota Lilith?" tanyanya to the point.

Sirzech menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Ada, dan laporannya cukup mengejutkan. Falbium memberitahu bahwa pasukan musuh ternyata mampu membuat perlawanan sengit, menahan pergerakan pasukan kita bahkan mengalahkan dua resimen tempur di dua titik berbeda."

"Wah, tidak kusangka mereka sekuat itu." Michael sampai bertepuk tangan. "Nah, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Untuk malam ini, katanya Falbium masih ingin bermain-main. Kita biarkan saja dia."

"Boleh. Lagipula, 1 juta malaikat kloning baru akan siap besok pagi."

"Yeah. Dan besok, kita akan mengakhiri mereka demi memulai dunia baru yang kita impikan."

Ucapan Sirzech diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa mengerikan.

.

.

.

 **-Hokkaido, Jepang-**

Semilir angin sepoi mengembus lembut permukaan kulit diiring merdunya burung-burung kecil yang melantunkan nada-nada penenang, menjadikan seorang anak remaja laki-laki terbuai kantuk luar biasa saat punggungnya menyender di batang pohon. Apalagi rindangnya dedaunan, membawa sejuk diantara terik panasnya matahari siang.

Mungkin dia lelah.

Dunia manusia terasa damai, tentram dan sangat tenang, apalagi di sini adalah pedesaan yang terletak di tengah-tengah Hokkaido. Yang pasti, sangat jauh dari huru hara perang, seakan ini adalah surga yang sesungguhnya.

Seandainya lebih lama, pasti dia akan tertidur pulas. Hanya seandainya, sebab aura menakutkan sedang diarahkan padanya. Dari seorang remaja perempuan yang mengepalkan tangan tak lupa hiasan perempatan siku di dahinya.

"Ko-no-ha-ma-ru-! Bangun atau kepala benjol?"

"Emmhh. Aku bahkan belum tidur, Okaa-chan. Tunggu aku selesai tidur ya."

Si laki-laki menjawab sekenanya saja dari pose menutup mata dengan pergelangan tangan.

"Tunggu, katamu?"

"Yah, um ya."

"Grrrr!"

Duuaakk...

"WADDAAAAWWWW! Siapa monyet sialan yang berani mengganggu tidurku hah?"

Konohamaru berteriak murka menatap kiri kanan mencari pelaku yang berbuat keji padanya. Tidak terlalu keji sih, hanya ditimpuk dengan batu.

Lalu saat dia menatap ke depan, langsung ketakutan. Meneguk ludah saja rasanya seperti menelan biji salak.

"Ah, anooo. Ettoh, Hanabi-chan. Kau makin cantik saja."

"Heh? Coba ulangi!"

"A- u... k-kau..." Konohamaru gagap karena saking gugupnya.

"Aku apa?"

"K-kau cantik."

Duuaaakk.

Ditimpuk sekali lagi. Konohamaru merayu pada waktu yang salah.

Inginnya Konohamaru kabur daripada dikasari lagi, apalagi kalau kena Jyuken pasti mematikan. Hanya saja niat itu dibatalkan karena gadis yang membangunkannya malah mendudukkan pantat persis di sampingnya, ikut bersandar di batang pohon.

Mungkin Hanabi Hyuga juga lelah.

"Sudah selesai ya pekerjaan kita."

"Sudah selesai dari sejam lalu kalau kau tidak tidur disini tahu!"

"Maaf ya, hehee."

"Hm."

"Apa setelah ini kita bisa istirahat penuh?"

"Iya. Tugas kita sudah benar-benar selesai. Semua warga sipil Konoha sudah di pindahkan dari desa kita ke dunia manusia ini. Yang kita pindahkan ke pedesaan di Hokkaido ini adalah kloter terakhir."

"Yeii, syukurlah."

Sejak pertama kali menghirup udara dari dunia ini kedalam paru-parunya, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi sadar betul kalau tak ada ceritanya akan pulang ke dunia Shinobi tempat mereka berasal.

Bagaimana mau pulang kalau dunia itu sudah kiamat?

Bertahan di Pulau Melayang Konoha mungkin bisa kalau hanya untuk satu atau dua tahun. Tapi untuk seterusnya bukan lah ide bagus sebab penduduk Konoha yang cukup banyak akan terus tumbuh hingga melebihi daya tampung desa yang hanya menyisakan tanah sempit diluar dinding pembatas desa. Itu belum lagi dengan ancaman yang datang kemudian oleh adanya serangan makhluk supranatural, bahkan kini Konoha berperang dengan mereka.

Sebab itulah, Kakashi sejak awal sudah mencanangkan program jangka panjang untuk memindahkan penduduk sipil Konoha ke bumi. Dipusatkan di Jepang karena memiliki kebudayaan yang paling mirip. Warga sipil Konoha yang lumayan banyak di kirim ke beberapa tempat di Jepang setelah mereka mendapat pelatihan untuk membaur dengan manusia bumi, tentu juga setelah mendapat identitas kependudukan dari kantor sipil pemerintah Jepang walau didapat dengan jalur illegal.

Nah, yang terakhir di desa pedalaman Hokkaido ini. Ada yang membaur hidup di kota besar, namun akibat cukup sulit karena adanya perbedaan teknologi yang terlampau jauh jadinya kebanyakan pindah ke pedesaan. Baik itu masuk ke desa-desa yang sudah ada dan membaur dengan penduduk asli, atau membangun desa baru sendiri.

Di sinilah tugas Konohamaru dan Hanabi, ninja muda yang ditugaskan untuk mengamankan jalur perpindahan penduduk Konoha.

Mereka terlalu muda kalau diikutkan dalam perang, jadi tugas inilah yang paling cocok.

Konohamaru merasa heran dengan Hanabi yang duduk diam saja setelah ucapannya yang terakhir tadi.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku merindukan Nee-sama." ucapnya datar.

Konohamaru sontak menyendu, "Aku juga merindukan Naruto-niichan."

"..."

"..."

Niatnya Konohamaru hendak menghibur dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sama seperti Hanabi. Objek kerinduan mereka dapat di samakan, tapi itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kegundahan di hati gadis itu.

Gadis ini teramat menyayangi kakaknya. Rasa khawatir seringkali menghinggapi relung hatinya walau ia percaya penuh bahwa Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan selalu melindungi kakaknya itu.

Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan Konoha tidak lama setelah kiamatnya dunia Shinobi dan Konoha dipindahkan ke dunia baru. Hampir setengah tahun sudah berlalu semenjak saat itu.

Siapa yang tidak rindu coba, pada orang tersayang yang pergi tanpa pernah mengirimkan khabar.

Terakhir Hanabi dengar, kakaknya sedang menjalankan misi penting bersama sang suami. Misi yang tidak Hanabi ketahui apa. Yang terpikir adalah, itu misi penting, berat, dan berbahaya, bahkan ada kemungkinan kalau misi itu memerlukan pengorbanan besar.

Hanabi tidak ingin membayangkan kalau kemungkinan itu menjadi nyata. Ia sendiri cukup banyak tahu dengan situasi dunia supranatural saat ini, tentang perang yang lagi-lagi harus terjadi.

"Tak perlu sampai sesedih itu." Konohamaru coba menenangkan. "Kita semua bisa percaya pada Naruto-niichan. Mereka berdua pasti berhasil, lalu pulang pada kita dengan selamat. Konoha juga, Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya pasti akan memenangkan perang kali ini."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Hanabi tahu, Hanabi percaya itu. Tapi tetap saja...

.

.

.

 **-Dimensional Gap-**

Bukan celah dimensi, lebih tepatnya ini adalah dimensi ruang buatan yang melayang di celah dimensi dan dilindungi kekkai khusus agar tidak terlihat. Sengaja diciptakan untuk menyembunyikan barang hasil curian yaitu Pulau Langit Agreas.

Dari segi koordinat, entah dimana letak persisnya. Bisa saja dekat dunia manusia, Underwolrd, Surga, atau mungkin dekat dengan tempat mitologis tertentu.

Untuk sekarang, tempat ini adalah markas sebuah kelompok perusuh, Qlippoth dari Khaos Brigade.

Ada Trihexa [666] di sana, yang sebentar lagi akan bangkit, hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Sekelompok orang dan monster datang melalui lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Phuuaaahh, leganyaaaaa." Rizevim meluruskan badannya. "Lelah juga ih, pekerjaan tadi ternyata lumayan banyak menguras tenagaku."

"Makanya. Hussh! Sana istirahat kau, Pak Tua!"

"Kurang ajar kau, Bocah Pirang. Kau anggap aku apa mengusirku pakai husss husss hussh begitu eh?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!, kau kan jenius."

"Memang. Unchahyahyahyaaaa..."

"Tch, dasar orang tua gila!"

"Sudah, Anata. Kita sebaiknya juga istirahat, kau pasti kelelahan bukan?"

Cukup dengan bujukan singkat yang lembut dari sang istri, Naruto langsung tenang.

Rizevim telah melenggang jauh pergi, dia menuju sofa empuk miliknya yang terletak persis di depan ruang kebangkitan Trihexa.

Para Naga Jahat legendaris yakni Laddon, Aži Dahāka, Niđhöggr dan Aphopis pun sudah menyamankan diri di sarang masing-masing. Kecuali Crom Cruah, dia yang saat ini dalam wujud humanoid atau bentuk manusia lebih senang bersandar sambil memperhatikan Ophis, yang mana sang ketidakbatasan itu duduk tenang di sofa dekat Rizevim.

Tidak dipedulikan seperti itu, Naruto tak ambil pusing. Dia juga ingin segera beristirahat. Tujuannya adalah sebuah ruang kamar dengan kasur empuk yang cukup lebar tanpa perabotan lain. Aslinya ini bukan kamar tidur, mungkin ruang perawatan, siapa yang tahu kan? Pulau Langit Agreas ini di ciptakan oleh Satan Lucifer Pertama ribuan tahun lalu.

Hei hei heiii! Jangan langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Ok! Pasangan suami istri ini sudah tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk bercumbu mesra karena misi penting mereka sudah hampir sampai pada penghujungnya.

Naruto sudah akan merebahkan diri kalau saja tak mendapat tawaran dari istrinya.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu, Anata?

"Ah ya boleh, Hime. Kebetulan aku memang kelaparan."

Hinata mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari ransel kecil miliknya. Dibuka...

Boofffttt.

Taraaaa...!

Hidangan enak telah siap.

Fuin penyimpanan pada gulungan ninja memang membuat apapun serba praktis. Termasuk menyimpan makanan siap santap di dalam sana. Bahkan masih hangat pula, terbukti dari adanya asap yang mengepul ketika kotak makanannya di buka. Mungkin fuin-nya memang di desain khusus untuk menjaga suhu penyimpanan makanan agar tetap hangat.

Satu piring berisi makanan komplit berupa nasi, daging, dan sayur disambut Naruto dari tangan Hinata, "Ittadakimasu!"

"Ittadakimasu."

Mereka makan dalam tenang tanpa bicara. Bukan sifat asli Naruto sebenarnya, dia begitu mungkin karena tertular adab makan keluarga Hyuga yang selalu diamalkan Hinata.

"Tambah daging?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata mengambilkan makanan dari kotak lauk.

"Arigatou."

Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya. Kali ini tidak secepat tadi, seperti ada hal yang tiba-tiba saja dia pikirkan.

"Naa, Hime. Umm, entah kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang."

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya menoleh pada sang suami, makanannya terhenti di depan mulut sebelum disuap.

"Misi akhir kita ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku kenapa harus kita?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang semestinya ditanyakan sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengambil misi ini. Bukan malah ditanyakan sekarang, saat semuanya sudah mendekati penghujung. Ada buntut dari pertanyaan semacam itu.

Bisa dianggap baik dengan berpikir positif, misalnya melakukan misi itu untuk keberlanjutan hidup dan kehidupan yang lebih baik bagi orang-orang tersayang, keluarga, maupun teman. Naruto maupun Hinata, keduanya bukan tipe orang yang memasrahkan sesuatu pada orang lain. Maksudnya ialah, jika menginginkan nasib baik maka harus diusahakan sendiri, bukan dengan melimpahkan masalah pada orang lain dan menunggu.

Bisa juga pertanyaan itu malah berdampak menjatuhkan. Pertanyaan tersebut nadanya begitu kental akan kesan pesimis. Membuat hati dipenuhi keraguan apakah akan berhasil melakukannya atau malah menuai kegagalan total. Selain itu juga memunculkan kesan egois. Misi ini untuk semua orang, tapi hanya mereka berdua saja yang berupaya keras. Akibatnya pertanyaan seperti itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk meninggalkan misi berat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini takdir yang sudah digariskan pada kita, Anata."

"Ya, bisa jadi sih." Naruto menggendikkan bahu."Omong-omong tentang _Cube_ yang kau pegang itu, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Lupakan tentang pertanyaan tadi, ini tujuan sebenarnya Naruto memulai perbincangan.

"Aneh?" Hinata jadi bingung, bingung dengan pikiran suaminya yang tiba-tiba rumit jadi begini. Padahal jalan pikiran Naruto sebagai orang idealis sangat sederhana dan mudah dimengerti.

"Iya. Coba kau pikir, kenapa kau punya kecocokan tinggi menggunakan _Cube_ di saat tidak ada satu pun orang lain yang bisa menggunakannya?"

"Bukannya sudah aku jelaskan dahulu, _Cube_ merupakan benda peninggalan Klan Ootsutsuki, jadi wajar aku yang mewarisi chakra Hamura Ootsutsuki mampu menggunakannya."

"Sebelum penjelasan yang itu."

"Yaaa, memang pada awalnya _Cube_ adalah item yang sengaja diciptakan langsung oleh _Cardinal System_ sebagai antisipasi untuk melawan munculnya _bug_. Tapi semenjak berada di tangan leluhur bangsa yang mendiami planet tempat Kaguya berasal, benda itu telah di _Re-encoding_ dan dimodifikasi programnya sehingga _Cube_ menjadi pusaka yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh keturunan berdarah murni dari Klan Ootsutsuki. Aku sebagai Byakugan no Hime memiliki semua persyaratan untuk menggunakannya."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, Sayang. Hal yang kau sebutkan itu seperti memang sudah dirancang untuk terjadi. Aku memikirkan tentang kenapa kau bisa menemukan benda itu secara kebetulan dengan sendirinya? Maksudku, kenapa benda itu bisa ditemukan olehmu dan kenapa kau yang menemukan, bukan orang lain?"

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, saat kita masih di dunia Shinobi menjelang kiamat."

 _ **-Flashback Chapter 2-**_

 _Sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang, tumbuh tepat diatas tebing yang mengukir wajah para Hokage. Sudah 20 menit sepasang pengantin baru ini menikmati sisa waktu mereka, Naruto merangkul Hinata sedangkan Hinata sendiri dengan senangnya menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Di tempat ini lah biasanya sepasang kekasih ini menghabiskan sisa waktu kencan mereka sebelum menikah._

 _"Sebenarnya kau mau membicarakan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian._

 _"Coba lihat ini!"_

 _Hinata menengadahkan telapak tangannya didepan sambil tetap bersandar di dada suaminya itu. Dari telapak tangan Hinata keluarlah sebuah benda berbentuk kubus berwarna darksteel atau hitam metalik yang bergerak berputar-putar diatas telapak tangan Hinata. Benda itu lebih tepatnya menyerupai sebuah rubik dengan 7x7 petak piece disetiap sisinya dan memiliki ukiran aneh disetiap petak. Rubik yang ukurannya pas ditelapak tangan itu belum terselesaikan puzlenya._

 _"Benda apa itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto, dia merasa aneh dengan benda yang belum perah dilihatnya itu. Walau begitu naruto cukup tau kalau benda itu adalah sebuah rubik, permainan puzle yang hanya menguras otak dan Naruto sangat tidak menyukai benda seperti itu._

 _"Ini namanya Cube, benda ini ku temukan tidak sengaja ketika di bulan saat aku mencari letak senjata pemusnah Tenseigan"_

 _ **-Flashback Off-**_

"Nah itu, Hime. Kau saat itu mengatakan bahwa kau menemukannya secara tidak sengaja di Bulan. Aku sering mengatakan kalau takdir seseorang bisa di ubah asal mau berusaha keras, itulah idealismeku. Tapi saat aku memahami tentang konsep kejadian alam semesta dan _Cardinal System_ , aku jadi mengerti kalau setiap makhluk menerima takdirnya masing-masing. Jika hal itu benar, seharusnya tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, tidak ada yang namanya ketidaksengajaan murni. Apalagi untuk _Cube_ yang pada dasarnya adalah produk asli dari _Cardinal System_."

Tidak ada ketidaksengajaan murni atau _Coincidence_ , maksudnya ialah bahwa setiap peristiwa apapun yang terjadi dari sejak mula dunia ini diciptakan sampai nanti akhir jaman pasti memiliki alasan dibaliknya. Semua peristiwa termasuk dalam rangkaian sebab-akibat. Sesuatu terjadi karena adanya sebab dan pada saat bersamaan juga membawa akibat pada sesuatu yang lain. Pada hakikatnya, segala kejadian apapun yang pernah ada semuanya telah ditetapkan dan diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Sang Penentu Takdir.

Alkisah ada seorang ahli filsafat atau filsuf yang mengatakan bahwa dunia ini terbentuk sendirinya oleh sebuah 'kebetulan'. Suatu ketika dia membuat janji bertemu dengan sahabatnya, seorang ahli hikmah yang arif bijaksana. Si filsuf kesal-sekesalnya karena orang yang janji bertemu dengannya terlambat dan membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam lamanya.

Akhirnya datanglah orang arif bijaksana itu dengan berjalan kaki. Ditanya oleh si filsuf, ' _Kenapa engkau terlambat wahai saudaraku?_ '.

Kemudian di jawab, _'Maafkan aku, wahai saudaraku. Tadi saat hendak berangkat menemuimu, kebetulan terompahku tidak ada. Karena tidak baik berjalan tanpa terompah, jadi aku mencarinya terlebih dahalu. Ternyata kebetulan ada anak tetanggaku yang memakainya tanpa ijin dariku. Setelah itu, aku berangkat. Di tengah jalan, kebetulan aku tersandung. Aku perlu duduk sebentar untuk mengobati lututku yang terluka. Setelah sakitnya mereda, aku melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemuimu. Kebetulan, tiba-tiba hujan. Mau tidak mau aku berteduh. Kulanjutkan lagi perjalanan setelah hujan reda, dan sampailah aku di tepi sungai. Kebetulan jembatannya rusak. Mungkin terseret arus luapan air akibat hujan. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya menyeberang. Kebetulan, tidak ada nelayan pemilik perahu yang sedang bekerja mencari ikan hari ini. Aku kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar, tidak ketemu tapi akhirnya jalan keluar itu datang sendiri padaku. Kebetulan ada pohon besar di tepi sungai yang tumbang, dan batang pohonnya sampai keseberang sungai. Aku menyeberang melewatinya. Perjalananku berlanjut. Di tengah jalan yang sepi kebetulan aku melihat seorang nenek kelaparan. Aku tidak tega kepadanya, sehingga aku menawarkan untuk menggendongnya hingga sampai di desa selanjutnya. Kecepatanku berjalan melambat karena menggendong nenek itu. Kebetulan di desa itu ada panti orang tua, jadi aku tinggalkan nenek saja itu disana. Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku berjumpa denganmu saat ini di tempat ini._ '

Si filsuf marah. Tentu saja marah, cerita panjang mustahil macam apa itu? Bukannya cerita, itu malah terkesan seperti alasan bohong yang dibuat-buat. Emosinya meletup-letup, tapi masih dengan sopan dia menyahut cerita orang arif bijaksana tadi. ' _Saudaraku, bagaimana mungkin ada kebetulan beruntun yang terus menerus terjadi seperti itu? Mustahil_.'

Kemudian dibalas oleh orang arif bijaksana, ' _Kenapa kau katakan itu mustahil, wahai Saudaraku? Padahal ceritaku itu sangat singkat dan sangat sederhana dibandingkan dengan cerita awal mula terciptanya dunia hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini, yang kau sebut sebagai kebetulan belaka._ '

Si filsuf terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sebenarnya itu adalah kisah antara orang atheis dengan orang percaya tuhan.

Dalam masalah Naruto dan Hinata ini, semua peristiwa dari awal mula dunia tercipta hingga sekarang telah tercatat dan ditetapkan oleh _Cardinal System_ sebagai takdir. Termasuk tentang Hinata yang menemukan _Cube_ dan bisa menggunakannya, pasti ada alasan, sebab, dan akibat yang menyertai takdirnya itu.

"Emm...?" Sungguh, pemikiran semacam itu membuat Hinata yang pintar jadi sangat kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pandai menjelaskan sesuatu. Inti dari hal yang sejak tadi aku maksudkan adalah, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau menemukan _Cube_. Memiliki dan mampu menggunakannya."

"Aku tidak tahu, Anata. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu."

Hinata menunduk, meletakkan kembali sumpit, dan berhenti sejenak dari acara makan. Ia berpikir jauh tentang dirinya namun tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Alasan kenapa dirinya yang terpilih, hingga berakhir dia dan suaminya yang menjalankan misi menghentikan kehancuran _Cardinal System_ agar dunia tidak kiamat.

Apakah memang semua kejadian ini hanya kebetulan? Ataukah sudah dirancang sesempurna mungkin oleh seseorang?

Dengan teori di atas, maka pernyataan pertama harus dihapuskan. Jadi hanya tersisa pernyataan kedua. Tapi pernyataan kedua menyimpan begitu banyak misteri.

Siapa orang itu?

Apa maksud tujuannya?

Dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dimulai dengan kata 'kenapa'.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto menyadari bahwa pasti ada sesuatu di balik segala yang ada dan terjadi sekarang.

"Hime."

"Hm?" Hinata mendongak, menatap lurus mata saphire suaminya.

"Coba kau ceritakan bagaimana kau menemukan _Cube_ itu, barangkali ada sebuah petunjuk."

"Baiklah."

 _ **-Flashback Naruto The Last Movie, Hinata PoV-**_

 _Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat ini. Hidangan mewah di meja panjang acara makan siang ini sama sekali tidak membuatku bernafsu untuk makan, terlebih sejak tadi Toneri tidak berhenti berbicara hal yang mulai membuatku muak. Berbicara omong kosong tentang menghancurkan dunia shinobi yang didirikan oleh Rikudou Sennin Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, karena telah rusak akibat menggunakan chakra sebagai senjata juga peperangan yang selalu terjadi._

 _Aku mengkhawatirkan adikku -Hanabi, yang sekarang kondisinya makin memburuk karena matanya diambil oleh dia. Juga Naruto-kun yang dia lukai. Semoga Naruto-kun masih hidup._

 _Dia, laki-laki didepanku ini, adalah orang paling tidak ingin aku lihat dari milyaran orang yang ada di dunia._

 _Keberadaanku disini hanyalah untuk menemukan senjata pemusnah Tenseigan lalu menghancurkannya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ootsutsuki Hamura dalam pesannya saat kami berlima di area pemakaman._

 _Di jendela besar ruang makan, sebuah pulau melayang pada jarak yang cukup dekat._

 _"Pulau itu?"_

 _Toneri meletakkan sendok makannya, "Jadi sudah muncul ya. Pulau itu adalah Kuil Hamura. Setahun sekali, saat festival Rinne pulau itu akan mendekat ke kastil ini._

 _Setelah selesai acara makan, aku mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati kuil Hamura dari atap kastil. Aku yakin senjata pemusnah Tenseigan disembunyikan di sana._

 _Nyatanya setelah Toneri membawaku mengunjungi kuil itu, hanya ada senjata pemusnahnya saja, yang dahulu kala digunakan oleh keluarga cabang untuk memusnahkan keluarga utama Klan Ootsutsuki. Masih ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan yakni sumber chakra Tenseigan itu sendiri._

 _Saat berada di luar, aku mengaktifkan Byakugan dan menemukan area yang tidak tertembus oleh penglihatanku, sebuah pulau melayang terbesar yang berada di tengah-tengah matahari buatan. Dari sana aku mengerti, bahwa itu lah tempat inti chakra Tenseigan disembunyikan._

 _Saat mendapat kesempatan lagi, aku pergi ke sana. Ternyata memang benar, ada bola chakra raksasa berwarna kuning di dalam pulau ini. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas dari ujung lorong yang kulewati._

 _Aku harus segera menghancurkannya, demi menyelamatkan bumi dan semua orang._

 _Deg._

 _Saat aku hendak melompat mendekati sumber chakra Tenseigan, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang melewatiku._

 _Tidak mungkin!?_

 _Aku sudah memastikan kalau aku hanya sendirian di sini. Saat kutengok ke belakang, memang tidak ada siapapun._

 _Tidak ingin memikirkan itu sebab aku harus secepatnya menghancurkan Tenseigan. Namun..._

 _Grepp..._

 _lagi-lagi ada yang menggangguku. Kali ini seolah ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku._

 _Tapi, sungguh aku tidak melihat seorangpun._

 _Embusan angin membuat rambutku sedikit berkibar._

 _Angin dari mana?, ini kan di dalam ruangan._

 _Ada orang yang meniup kah?_

 _Tidak sengaja mataku melirik ke dinding lorong. Meski gelap, saat kulihat lebih jeli tepat di dinding di depan mataku ini, ada gambar sebuah relief yang tak kumengerti._

 _Entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan kepadaku untuk menyentuh relief itu._

 _Kusentuh, dan hampir saja membuatku jantungan saat sebuah pintu ruangan rahasia terbuka lebar di samping gambar relief._

 _Aku tidak mengerti, ini diluar tujuanku menghancurkan Tenseigan. Dari pintu, aku melihat benda dari bahan logam berbentuk kubus dengan ukiran unik yang terbagi dalam petak 7x7 disetiap sisi, mirip seperti rubik. Diletakkan di atas sebuah tugu batu prasasti yang bergambar relief identik dengan yang kusentuh tadi._

 _Ah, Tenseigan sudah di depan mata. Aku harus segera menghancurkanya demi menyelamatkan bumi, untuk apa aku memikirkan benda tidak jelas itu._

 _Namun sekali lagi, saat hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu aku seolah mendapat bisikan untuk membawa benda di dalam sana bersamaku._

 _Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir, jadi kuambil saja benda itu. Ukurannya kecil, jadi kumasukkan ke kantong senjata di pahaku. Nanti kalau berhasil menghentikan Toneri dan pulang dengan selamat ke bumi, aku bisa memikirkannya lagi dan bahkan memperlajarinya._

 _Tenseigan harus dihancurkan, aku tidak akan membiarkan bulan jatuh ke bumi._

 _ **-Flashback Off-**_

"Setelah bagian itu kau tahu sendiri kelanjutan ceritanya kan, Anata? Baru setelah pulang ke Konoha, aku punya waktu mempelajari tentang _Cube_ yang kutemukan itu."

"NAH!" Wajah Naruto seperti orang yang baru mendapat pencerahan, "Coba pikirkan bagian dimana kau menemukan benda bernama _Cube_ itu, Hime. Kau mendapat banyak firasat agar mengambil _Cube_ , seperti mimpi yang terjadi berulang-ulang kali. Apa menurutmu itu murni suatu kebetulan, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng. Dipikir seperti apapun, mana ada logika yang membenarkan semua kebetulan itu. Bukan hanya tentang dirinya yang mendapat firasat untuk membawa pulang _Cube_ saja, tapi tentang semua yang terjadi selama hidupnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kuharap misteri ini ada penjelasannya nanti, Hime."

"Aku pun juga berharap begitu, Anata."

Akhirnya, mereka menyerah dan pasrah dengan persoalan yang tak ditemukan jawabannya bahkan tak ada petunjuknya secuipun. Pasangan suami istri itu sudah selesai makan, Hinata membersihkan bekas peralatan makan mereka.

Keduanya berbaring di kasur, berdampingan dengan tangan saling tertaut.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Ayoo tidur, kita punya waktu tiga jam sebelum bekerja lagi melanjutkan misi."

"Iya."

Naruto yang dari tadi mengantuk berat, dengan cepat menutup mata. Tapi ia heran karena merasakan Hinata yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tidur.

"Ada apa, kau masih memikirkan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Naruto setelah matanya terbuka lagi.

"Iya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini."

"Apaan?"

"Universe ini perlahan sudah mulai runtuh akibat kerusakan _Cardinal System_ yang semakin parah, kiamat sudah sampai di dunia ini."

"APPAAA!?" Naruto begitu terkejut, hingga dia bangun dan terduduk di kasur. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini padaku sekarang, Hime?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"24 jam lagi dunia ini akan bener-benar lenyap. Sekarang Benua Antartika di Kutub Selatan sudah tidak ada, jika dilihat dari angkasa bumi tak ubahnya apel yang telah digigit. Svartalheim, salah satu dari sembilan dunia mitologi Norse juga lenyap. Selain itu, masih ada banyak tempat lagi yang juga telah hilang."

"Sebesar itukah kerusakannya!?" Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka. "Harusnya kalau sudah sebesar itu, semua orang pasti heboh."

"Karena tidak seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Anata, kita sama-sama tahu kalau dimensi ruang di dunia ini jauh lebih kompleks dari dunia shinobi, terdiri dari banyak dunia paralel dan berbagai dimensi ruang. Karena itulah, cara keruntuhannya berbeda. Kalau dunia shinobi lenyap karena dihantam meteor raksasa, maka kiamat di dunia ini terjadi akibat terciptanya _void_ berbentuk bola raksasa. _Void_ adalah fenomena alam rumit yang terjadi melalui peristiwa kehampaan. Tidak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa wujud _Void_ itu, mungkin mirip dengan lubang hitam atau _Black Hole_ di ruang angkasa. Sifat _void_ yaitu men _fana'_ kan atau membinasakan segala sesuatu yang ada. Sifat ini tidak sesederhana kata menghancurkan. Sesuatu baik yang hidup ataupun yang mati jika ditelan oleh _Void_ , akan hilang wujudnya sampai pada tingkat esensi realitas. Kau bisa menganggap, apapun yang ditelan _void_ sebagai suatu yang tak pernah ada ibarat dilupakannya mimpi setelah terjaga dari tidur."

Mimpi hanyalah khayal belaka, tidak nyata dan tidak ada. Lalu bagaimana jika yang 'tidak ada' itu hilang atau hancur atau dilupakan? Itu hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak 'memberi bekas', tak memberi manfaat pun juga tak memberi mudharat.

"Ini benar-benar parah. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyadarinya?"

"Sesuatu yang telah ditelan _void_ memang hilang sepenuhnya, tapi di dalam _Cube_ aku bisa mengetahuinya sebab dari sana aku mampu mengakses data-data yang masih tersisa pada _Cardinal System_."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, sedikitnya aku mengerti. Kalau sudah begini, kita harus bertindak cepat. Aku akan menghubungi Kuroka. Kita butuh bantuan Vali dan timnya. Daripada mereka mengacau di medan perang, lebih baik disuruh membantu kita."

Naruto mengambil alat kecil dari tas ranselnya. Sebuah ponsel, bukan ponsel biasa tapi peralatan sihir komunikasi. Benda itu adanya sepasang, dibuat khusus oleh Kuroka agar Tim Naruto dan Tim Vali bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Selesai bicara, Naruto menatap serius pada istrinya, "Ayo kita tidur dulu, sebelum tidak ada lagi tidur untuk kita."

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Nah, ini cepet updatenya. Hihiiii.

" _Sepertinya memenangkan perang masih terdengar mustahil bagi kita._ " perkataan Dewa Kinich Ahau pada Kakashi dan yang lain. Mereka semua sadar, meski berhasil unggul sampai pada titik ini, tapi menang hingga akhir peluangnya masih sangat kecil. Lagipula, Sirzech mengatakan kalau Falbium masih bermain-main dan Aliansi punya banyak kekuatan lagi. Dan itu juga termasuk Shikamaru yang menyebutkan kalau pertempuran malam hari sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

Nah kalau seperti itu, biarpun Konoha dan sekutu banyak menangnya pada pertempuran yang sudah-sudah, tapi untuk mencapai akhir?

Oke, Armageddon hari pertama selesai. Dalam beberapa chapter saja. Padahal kalau dibandingkan PDS4, hari pertamanya saja sampai hampir 20 episode. Yaa itu, udah kuringkas ceritanya. Nah, itu belum dengan PDS4 hari selanjutnya yang sampai 200 episode lebih (kalau ditambah dengan filler). Entah bagaimana aku menjalankan kelanjutan FF ini, aku usahakan lebih padat dan cepat lagi tanpa ada alur yang terlewat, kuusahakan. Dan fokus cerita selanjutnya hanya akan tertuju pada karakter penting, tidak seperti 9 chapter kebelakang yang banyak diisi karakter minor dan karakter luar.

Itu juga, ada kuceritakan tentang Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Dari lama banyak yang menanyakan mereka, tapi baru sekarang bisa kukeluarkan. Aku ga bisa ngasih mereka scene pertempuran, sebab dia yang masih terlalu mudah kasihan kalau ikut perang akbar. Mungkin hanya sekali ini. Yang jelas, udah pada tahu kan bagaimana nasib muda-muda Konoha lainnya.

Kemudian, tentang sebuah misteri yang terpikir oleh Naruto. Apa sebenarnya itu?

Lebih penting lagi, waktu yang tersisa sangat sedikit. Kurang dari 24 jam dunia akan benar-benar kiamat.

Jangan terkejut ya, kok kenapa tiba-tiba kiamat tinggal sebentar lagi. Di chapter 40 Arc Kyoto ada aku singgung yaitu tersisa 4 bulan, kemudian pada chapter 53 setelah Arc GGO aku katakan tinggal 12 minggu. Selanjutnya Arc Vampir Rumania dan Arc Turnamen Rating Game hingga sekarang Arc Armageddon. Makanya tak terasa waktu hampir habis, sisa 1 hari lagi.

Setelah ini, seperti kata Naruto, dia dan istrinya tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk tidur.

Ulasan Review:

Ada duet NaruSasu? Ada dong.

'Lupa sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang membahas ttg Akhir dunia.' Umm, semoga yang kubahas diatas sedikit banyaknya bisa menyegarkan ingatan kembali. Lagian, aku ga berencana NaruHina begitu muncul langsung libas & End.

Senapan semi otomatis Hallconen II. Mungkin deskripsiku aja nih yang bikin salah paham. Sebenarnya ga ada yang salah kok. Jadi gini, senjata itu digunakan untuk menembak jarak jauh, Seras menargetkan kepala prajurit musuh kelas atas dari seluruh arena. Bidik, tarik pelatuk, dorr, lalu kena. Secepat kilat bidik yang lain lagi lalu tarik pelatuknya lagi tanpa perlu kokang karena senapannya tipe semi-otomatis, begitu seterusnya sehingga kelihatan seperti tembakan beruntun. Manusia mustahil bisa melakukannya, tapi ini Seras yang notabene _Super-Vampire_ , jadi kukira masih logic.

Dan, Waaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks untuk koreksinya. Aku pas nulis bagian Temari lupa tentang tidak adanya lagi hewan Kuchiyose. Aduh, salah fatal nih. Tapi ah, tolong maafkan.

Akemi Homura bakal nongol kok. Peran dia mungkin ga banyak, seperti Bishamon ataupun Seras, tapi dia perannya penting kok.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Naruto yang dari tadi mengantuk berat, dengan cepat menutup mata. Tapi ia heran karena merasakan Hinata yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tidur._

 _"Kau masih memikirkan sesuatu lagi, hime?" tanya Naruto setelah matanya terbuka lagi._

 _"Iya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini."_

 _"Apaan?"_

 _"Universe ini perlahan sudah mulai runtuh akibat kerusakan Cardinal System yang semakin parah, kiamat sudah sampai di dunia ini."_

 _"APPAAA!?" Naruto begitu terkejut, hingga dia bangun dan terduduk di kasur._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 82. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 6.**

 **-Heaven-**

"Ap-..."

"Kejadian macam apa ini!?"

"Mustahil!"

"Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?"

Hanya kata-kata ketidakpercayaan tak berujung yang terlontar dari mulut Rias dan semua peeragenya, terlebih Issei yang sangat ingin menolak realita yang tertangkap oleh netranya.

"Surga pastinya tidak mungkin begini kan?" ucap Koneko. Ia sendiri juga tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Tapi sekarang apa?

Walaupun begitu, Koneko tidak seperti teman-teman seklubnya yang lain. Gadis nekosshou ini telah berpikir cukup jauh untuk mencari jawaban atas semua ini, sampai pada nama kedua senpai yang sudah tak pernah lagi dilihatnya.

Oke, catat!

Semua orang sekarang berada di Surga. Surga tempat tinggal para malaikat pelayan tuhan. Seharusnya ini adalah tempat yang tidak cukup dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata ' _luar biasa indah, tentram, damai dan tenang_ '. Tempat ini jauh di atas semua itu.

Tapi sekarang?

Yang terlihat mata tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah sesuatu yang juga tidak cukup dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata ' _luar biasa mengerikan, hancur lebur, luluh lantak, tak tersisa apapun bahkan setitik hawa kehidupan_ '. Apa yang ada sungguh lebih daripada itu semua.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Michael-sama saat itu, memang kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi?" ungkap Rias.

Ketika tentara malaikat dan Brave Saint yang dipimpin oleh para Seraph datang ke Kota Lilith di Underworld untuk berperang melawan Konoha dan Sekutunya, yang datang hanya setengah dari jumlah yang telah dijanjikan Surga. Archangel Michael mengatakan bahwa separuh pelayan Surga telah lenyap bersama dengan runtuhnya empat dari tujuh tingkatan lantai yang ada.

Dan semua itu...

Nyata!

Saat ini Rias dan semua peeragenya tengah berada di lantai pertama Surga, tempat terdepan yang merupakan pusat segala aktifitas yang berhubungan dengan interaksi antara Surga dengan dunia luar, khususnya Gereja di dunia manusia.

Mereka menunggu di sini beberapa lama setelah melewati gerbang raksasa. Dari sudut pandang ini, yang nampak hanyalah debu-debu yang menggumpal maupun yang membentuk kabut, hasil dari segala yang telah hancur. Tidak ada puing, reruntuhan ataupun benda-benda besar. Kenapa? Karena kehancuran di Surga tidak menyisakan apapun selain serpihan-serpihan debu.

Ada yang nampak masih berdiri tegak, namun itupun seolah hendak rubuh. Tiga buah pilar raksasa yang sangat besar dan tingginya menjulang sampai ke langit. Berkat keberadaan tiga pilar inilah, Surga masih memiliki eksistensinya hingga saat ini. Jika tidak, sungguh Surga benar-benar tidak akan ada lagi.

Ketiga pilar tersebut, menancap bak pasak jauh ke dalam dasar lantai tingkat pertama Surga, menopang dua lantai tersisa yang paling atas yakni lantai tingkat keenam dan ketujuh.

Lantai pertama tidak ada hal lain selain menyisakan lahan gersang nan tandus yang kering, yang tidak mengijinkan makhluk hidup apapun untuk tinggal. Lantai tingkat keenam, terlihat dari bawah sini juga seperti hendak runtuh. Hanya lantai tingkat ketujuh yang masih seperti keadaan awal. Itupun, jika pilar yang menahannya ambruk, sudah dapat dipastikan runtuhnya tingkatan tertinggi Surga itu.

Terakhir...,

Gelap.

Tidak ada lagi cahaya terang dari langit putih yang cerah, yang selalu menerangi Surga. Jika pada keadaan normal Surga selalu dalam keadaan terang benderang, sekarang diselimuti kegelapan. Ada sisa-sisa sedikit cahaya, itupun hanya cukup untuk membantu penglihatan para iblis disana untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada Surga.

Begitulah yang dapat dijelaskan. Tapi keadaan sesungguhnya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada semua itu.

Tobio Ikuse tampaknya sudah bisa menerima keadaan ini meski mulanya ia juga sangat terkejut sampai mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. "Orang yang sanggup membuat kehancuran sebesar ini pada Surga, tidak bisa aku bayangkan sebesar apa kekuatannya." ucapnya.

Gadis yang satu tim dengan Tobio mengangguk, "Ya, aku sampai sekarang juga tidak habis pikir."

Nama gadis itu, Lavinia Reni. Satu dari beberapa orang anggota Tim Slash Dog yang diajak oleh Tobio ikut dalam Tim DxD.

"Dan mereka lah target buruan kita. Iya kan, sepupu-kun?" sambung Akeno.

Tobio mengangguk.

Mereka punya hubungan darah, lahir dari keluarga tradisional Jepang penjaga kuil yang sama, yakni Klan Himejima.

Rias tidak ketinggalan berucap, "Aku jadi makin tidak yakin, apa kita semua sanggup menangani mereka?"

Koneko terdiam. Dalam hatinya, hal ini berkaitan dengan kedua senpainya itu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata.

Hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya, seorang paling senior disana melontarkan kata-kata penuh tekad, Rudiger Rosenkreutz.

"Kalian ingin berhenti huh? Mana keberanian kalian semua, mana dendam kalian pada mereka? Perbuatan Rizevim, Qlippoth, dan para pendukungnya tidak akan kalian biarkan begitu saja bukan?"

Itu benar.

Mereka semua muda-mudi yang ada di sini, mendapatkan cukup banyak insiden menyakitkan akibat orang-orang itu.

"Kalau kalian memikirkan tentang kekuatan, maka jangan khawatirkan itu! Dengar, kekuatan datangnya dari dalam hati yang penuh tekad. Mungkin sekarang kekuatan kalian masih belum cukup, tapi nanti saat kita berhadapan dengan mereka sebuah keajaiban bisa saja terjadi." ucap Rudiger lagi.

Walau pesimis masih bersarang di relung pikiran, namun seolah sisi negatif itu terhapus begitu saja dengan besarnya tekad yang berkobar di dalam dada dan besarnya keinginan untuk membalas perbuatan orang yang telah menyakiti mereka dan berbuat kerusakan dimana-mana.

"Maaf menuggu lama."

Suara laki-laki yang baru datang mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Dulio Gesualdo. Sang Joker Brave Saint terkuat di surga, datang bersama Ratu Hati Seraph Gabriel yakni Griselda Quarta.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami periksa di lantai tingkat keenam." ucap Griselda.

"Yah, kami mengerti kok." kata Rias memaklumi.

Dulio menatap kesana kemari, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kemana Azazel-sensei?"

"Dia tadi ke-..."

"Aku di sini."

Panjang umur. Yang dicari-cari ternyata sudah berada di tempat.

Sekarang, lengkaplah Tim Anti-Teror DxD.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, dari titik ini kita bisa langsung berangkat ke markas musuh."

Segera setelah sampai di Surga, Azazel memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Ia membiarkan anak-anak didiknya menikmati pemandangan Surga yang telah hancur, sedangkan dirinya melacak jejak sisa kepergian para pelaku penyerangan yang telah menghancurkan Surga.

Tim pencari telah berhasil mendeteksi dimana lokasi Rizevim menyembunyikan Pulau Langit Agreas. Hanya saja, untuk pergi kesana tidaklah mudah. Pulau Langit Agreas yang dicuri Rizevim pasti dilindungi oleh barrier anti-sihir teleportasi, sehingga perlu cara khusus untuk pergi kesana. Karena itulah, Azazel menuju lokasi terakhir Rizevim menunjukkan diri di Surga ini, dimana tersisa jejak sihir teleportasi musuh sebagai jembatan penghubung lingkara sihir teleportasi buatannya agar bisa pergi ke sana.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang, Sensei?" tanya Issei.

"Tidak. Kita harus menunggu 30 menit lagi sampai lingkaran sihir khusus yang kubuat benar-benar siap untuk mengirimkan kita semua ke tempat tujuan."

"Begitu ya?"

"Yaa." sahut Azazel singkat.

Tidak ada suara lagi sampai akhirnya Azazel membuka topik obrolan baru.

"Ini mengenai perang di Underworld, orang disana baru saja mengirimiku informasi."

"Apa kata mereka, Sensei?" Kiba tampak paling tertarik.

"Perang bagian pertama sudah usai saat senja hari di sana. Hasilnya, musuh kita unggul."

"Yang benar?" Xenovia cukup terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Ini cukup mengejutkan." sambung Rossweisse. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang Konoha punya kekuatan sebesar itu. Apakah Uzumaki Naruto ada di sana bersama mereka?"

"Tidak, bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keikutsertaannya dalam perang di Underworld. Pasti, dia dan istrinya sedang merencanakan hal lain dengan Rizevim."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka bisa cukup kuat untuk menahan gempuran seluruh pasukan Aliansi?" tanya Akeno.

Putri Baraqiel ini merasa janggal. Sejauh yang ia tahu dan masih teringat di benaknya dari insiden Pertemuan Petinggi Tiga Fraksi di Akademi Kouh yang dikacaukan oleh Khaos Brigade dan munculnya orang Konoha pertama kali, saat itu Konoha hanyalah eksistensi pendatang baru yang masih kecil. Bagaimana mungkin eksistensi kecil punya kekuatan sebesar itu?

"Karena mereka punya sekutu. Dan harus diakui, sekutu mereka bukan fraksi sembarangan. Mereka dikenal cukup kuat dan eksistensinya di dunia ini cukup terkenal."

Tampak dari wajah Xenovia kalau ia sulit mempercayainya. "Mereka..., punya sekutu?"

"Iya. Masih belum diketahui bagaimana cara mereka menggaet banyak sekutu. Kalian mungkin sudah bisa mengira salah satunya, yakni Bangsa Vampire dari Rumania, karena kita pernah terlibat masalah dengan mereka."

Rias dan peerage-peeragenya mengangguk.

Azazel melanjutkan, "Kemudian mitologi Amerika yang dipercayai suku kuno disana, Aztec dan Maya. Serta Mitologi Laut Selatan Jawa."

Untuk dua ini, sangat mengherankan. Padahal dua mitologi itu kelihatan paling netral dan tidak pernah terlibat masalah dengan pihak manapun. Kemudian ucapan Azazel selanjutnya membuat mereka terperangah.

"Selain itu, seluruh Takamagahara dari Reliji Shinto juga mendukung penuh Konoha, termasuk Yasaka sang Ratu Youkai penguasa Kyoto."

Ini bohong kan? pikir Issei dan lainnya.

Reliji Shinto adalah agama paling besar yang dianut oleh penduduk Negara Jepang, tempat dimana mereka semua tinggal. Mereka pun punya hubungan baik dengan Kaum Yaoukai Kyoto setelah bantuan aksi penyelamatan Yasaka dalam kasus penculikan Golongan Pahlawan.

Namun beda lagi dengan yang ada di benak Azazel. Ia sendiri juga tak habis pikir, padahal dewa-dewa Reliji Shinto sudah ditundukkan oleh Odin ketika bertandang ke Jepang waktu itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah angkat senjata dan balik melawan?

Kalau terhadap Yasaka dan Kaum Youkai Kyoto, Azazel memang sudah menaruh curiga sedari awal karena menemukan beberapa keanehan. Tapi ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara memenangkan perang melawan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya.

"Dengan dukungan sekutu sebanyak itu, tidak mustahil lagi bagi Konoha mengimbangi kekuatan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi."

"Kau benar Rossweisse." sahut Azazel. "Kekuatan kubu musuh dan kubu kita mungkin imbang, tapi mereka ternyata punya pemimpin yang sangat cerdas sehingga mampu membuat strategi perang terbaik untuk mampu memojokkan pasukan kita, di wilayah kita sendiri."

"Begitu ya." Rias sama sekali tak menyangka akan begitu, tapi yang namanya perang memang tidak pernah terduga bukan?

"Pokoknya tenang saja. Kita yang disini harus fokus mengurus Rizevim, serahkan urusan perang pada orang-orang dewasa. Mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan musuh. Lagipula, panglima perang kita -Maou Falbium, belum mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang kita punya."

"Baik!"

Walau sempat khawatir tapi berkat kata-kata Azazel, Rias dan lainnya bisa lebih fokus pada tujuan mereka sekarang.

Lalu pandangan Azazel beralih kepada Dulio, "Masih ada waktu sebelum kita berangkat. Alangkah baiknya kau menceritakan detail kejadian yang menimpa Surga. Kau ada di tempat saat kejadian kan?"

Tidak hanya Azazel saja yang ingin tahu, tapi semua anggota Tim DxD juga. Rasa solidaritas yang tinggi dari mereka sebagai sekutu Surga tidak akan membiarkan ini semua berakhir begitu saja.

Diminta seperti itu, Dulio tidak bisa menolak. Dia sudah membuka mulut ingin berbicara namun...

"Hei! Maaf, aku baru datang."

Teriakan feminim dari seorang gadis berambut coklat model twintail yang berlari dari kejauhan menarik fokus mereka semua.

"Irina!?"

Issei terkejut. Teman masa kecilnya ini, bukannya sedang bertugas di medan perang?

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Irina?" tanya Azazel. Irina Shidou juga anggota Tim DxD, tapi saat ini seharusnya Irina tidak bersama mereka.

Irina mengambil nafas berkali-kali dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut, tampak jelas kalau ia datang kesini dengan terburu-buru. Ia bangkit lalu menatap semua orang, "Maaf kalau mendadak. Aku telah ditarik mundur oleh atasan dari medan perang. Katanya aku tidak diperlukan lagi disana. Maou Falbium-sama mengutusku ikut kedalam tim ini sebab kemampuanku punya kecocokan yang tinggi jika bertarung bersama Xenovia."

"Oh, begitu." Azazel cepat mengerti maksud dari Falbium.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Tunggu!" Irina menyela ucapan Dulio. Padahal sang Joker sudah ingin bercerita. "Aku membawa berita buruk."

Glukk...

Mereka meneguk ludah. Berita buruk apa?

"Khususnya untukmu, Issei-kun."

Semua mata tertuju pada Issei.

Issei sendiri, tampak masih belum siap mendengarnya. Ia tidak dapat menerka berita seperti apa yang akan ia dengar.

"Katakan saja, Irina." pinta Azazel. Melihat Irina ragu dan diam sana, ia jadi tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya.

"Raja Naga Tannin sudah tewas."

Irina mengatakannya dengan suara lirih yang pelan. Tapi ucapan itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Issei, ucapan yang seketika menjungkirbalikkan emosi Sang Sekiryutei.

Issei mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk dari rahang tang terkatup kuat. Meski tanpa ada suara, semuanya bisa merasakan seberapa besar kemarahan Issei.

"Tannin-ossan..."

Tannin adalah guru yang melatihnya sedari ia masih lemah sebagai Sekiryutei. Tannin lah yang membuat Issei mampu menguasai Balance Breaker untuk pertama kalinya. Di mata Issei, Tannin adalah Naga yang paling berwibawa diantara semua naga yang pernah ia temui. Raja Naga Agung Tannin memiliki prinsip mulia yang selalu digenggamnya. Dialah satu-satunya naga yang Issei ketahui memiliki impian besar untuk mempertahankan eksistensi naga dari kepunahan di jaman sekarang ini. Tannin sangat berkebalikan dengan para naga jahat brutal yang tidak memiliki keinginan lain selain bertarung dan berbuat kerusakan.

Tannin adalah sosok yang sangat berarti.

Dan sekarang sosok itu telah tiada, tiada yang tersisa selain dendam dalam hatinya.

"Setelah urusan dengan Rizevim selesai, aku pastikan Konoha selanjutnya."

Issei mengatakannya tanpa ada sedikitpun cela keraguan. Ibarat impian yang sama tingginya dengan keinginannya untuk menjadi Raja Harem. Tujuan yang pasti akan ia kejar bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kami semua bersamamu, Issei-kun." ucap Rias menenangkan. Mereka ada pekerjaan sulit, emosi yang tak terkontrol hanya akan mengacaukan rencana.

"Ya, setelah ini kita akan buat perhitungan dengan mereka." sambung Akeno.

Issei menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menyimpan amarahnya untuk nanti.

Sesaat kemudian, Dulio angkat suara. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku bercerita. Mendengarnya mungkin hanya akan memperburuk emosi kita semua, tapi lebih baik tetap kuceritakan agar kita semua mengerti bagaimana kekuatan musuh kita yang sebenarnya."

"Ceritakan saja." Azaze yakin kalau ini adalah hal terbaik.

Mereka pun memasang telinga baik-baik dan mendengarkan.

 **-** _ **Flasback On, 16 hours ago**_ **-**

 _Seluruh bala tentara surga para pasukan ras malaikat yang suci dan Brave Saint yang pemberani sudah berbaris rapi di halaman utama Lantai Tingkat Pertama, tempat yang menjadi pertahanan garda terdepan dari Surga._

 _Ada gerbang raksasa tinggi menjulang, pintu keluar masuknya para malaikat yang beraktifitas dan melakukan pekerjaan di luar Surga. Dari sana menuju ke tengah, tergerai jalanan panjang dan lebar yang terbuat dari batu paving putih. Sisi-sisinya berdiri berjejer bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari batu_ _marmer berbagai macam warna. Ada pula_ _bangunan yang_ _melayang di langit_ _. Tempat ini sungguh terang._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba..._

 _Surga berg_ _uncang_ _dengan keras_

 _Sebuah gempa bumi!? Itulah apa yang awalnya_ _terpikir, tapi tidak mungkin sebab di Surga tidak ada yang namanya bencana alam._

 _Dibalik goncangan yang terjadi ini, pasti_ _ada sesuatu yang bahkan para Malaikat tidak pernah mengantisipasinya_ _._

 _Lalu banyak simbol Malaikat muncu_ _l_ _berkelap-kelip di seluruh langit_ _sebagai tanda sesuatu yang buruk_ _sedang terjadi!_

" _Apa-apaan ini!?"_

 _Para tentara malaikat dilanda kepanikan hebat dengan ketidaktahuannya._

 _Salah seorang berteriak, "_ _Naga Jahat. Qlippoth telah menyerang kitaaaa…..!"_

 _Semua orang langsung gemetar._

 _Dalam waktu singkat para Brave Saint terkemuka yaitu Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta, Mirana Shatarova, Nero Raimondi, Deethelm Waldseemuller dan beberapa lainnya telah berkumpul di ruang kontrol Lantai Satu Surga._

 _Mereka yang hadir berdiri_ _mengelilingi meja_ _bundar_ _._ _Di tengah meja, ada hologram visualisasi siaran langsung yang menunjukkan situasi di setiap tingkatan Surga. Jelas terlihat para Naga Jahat produksi massal yang sedang mengamuk di lantai tingkat kedua dan ketiga. Disana tidak ada pasukan malaikat yang bertarung selain pasukan penjaga yang jumlahnya hanya sedikit, mereka adalah malaikat-malaikat yang memang tak diikutkan berangkat ke arena perang di Underworld. Tentu sudah jelas hasilnya tak seimbang._

 _Dulio memulai pembicaraan, "Michael-sama dan Great Seraph lainnya masih berada di tingkat Keenam. Mereka akan berusaha mengatasi masalah dari sana. Kita harus berfokus dari titik ini."_

 _"Mengerti." sahut Griselda._

" _Tampaknya musuh telah membuka jalan masuk dari tingkat Tiga Surga yang mana merupakan tempat peristirahatan_ _para Jiwa!"_

 _Brave Saint_ _bernama Deethelm Waldseemuller_ _memberikan laporan_ _nya._ _D_ _ari hologram,_ _sebuah kota langit yang sangat_ _besar muncul_ _di Surga Tingkat Ketiga. Tak main-main, musuh ternyata menyelinap masuk sambil_ _membawa pulau melayang dari Underworld_ _._

 _Pulau Langit Agreas._

 _Ribuan_ _Naga Jahat_ _produksi massal_ _bermunculan dari Agreas_ _._ _Tempat itu benar-benar berubah menjadi sarang mereka_ _. Apa yang juga muncul dari sana adalah eksistensi-eksistensi legendaris yang sangat kuat._

 _"Mereka kan...?"_

 _"Ya. Naga Jahat Ladon, Niðhöggr, Aži Dahāka, Crom Cruach, Apophis, dan sembilan monster lagi. Monster yang belum pernah ada di dunia ini, tapi mereka kelihatan mirip dengan Sembilan Monster Youkai berekor dari Jepang."_

 _Semua eksistensi-eksistensi yang disebutkan itu, membuat kehancuran di Surga sesuka mereka._

 _Nero bertanya pada yang lain,_ _"Bagaimana cara Qlippoth datang ke Surga ini? Mereka tidak bisa memaksa masuk kesini_ _begitu saja_ _kan?"_

 _Tidak seperti ke Underworld yang memiliki banyak jalan, untuk masuk ke Surga hanya ada sedikit jalan yang sangat terbatas._

 _"_ _Besar kemungkinan melalui alam orang mati._ _" jawab Dulio._

 _Alam orang mati, dinamakan Limbo atau Purgatory. Itu adalah tempat dimana para pengikut Gereja pergi setelah kematian, tempat berdiam sementara sebelum diputuskan apakah akan ke Surga atau Neraka. Hal ini diperkuat oleh keberadaan Naga Jahat Apophis di dalam Qlippoth. Apophis adalah naga jahat yang menguasai alam kematian. Dengan kekuatannya lah, Qlippoth bebas melalui Purgatory dan sampai ke Surga._

 _Dulio melanjutkan, " Pintu masuk ke Surga di gerbang depan telah tertutup. Kita di sini tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari luar."_

 _Griselda menyambungi, "Para Seraph di lantai atas sedang berusaha menemukan penyebabnya, tapi mereka lebih berkonsentrasi untuk meredakan pengaruh invasi Qlippoth pada Lantai Ketujuh. Apa yang mereka lakukan, menyebabkan seluruh elevator mengalami malfungsi. Sebab itu, kita tidak bisa langsung naik ke lantai dua dan tiga untuk melawan balik agresi para Naga Jahat."_

 _Kemudian pertanyaan umum keluar dari mulut Mirana. Pertanyaan umum namun jawabannya adalah dasar dari segala yang terjadi._

 _"_ _Apa tujuan mereka?"_

" _Apa_ _mungkin_ _mereka meng_ _inginkan_ _'_ _sistem_ _' peninggalan tuhan_ _yang berada di tingkat tertinggi?"_ _tebak Deethelm._

 _"_ _Mereka tidak dapat_ _ke_ _sana begitu mudah._ _Hanya para Seraph saja yang bisa._ _Jika_ _orang lain_ _memasukinya_ _,_ _maka akan_ _langsung_ _dipindahkan ke sebuah_ _lokasi yang_ _sangat jauh_ _._ _Tempat itu memiliki sistem teleportasi yang akan langsung mendepak sesuatu yang bukan haknya untuk masuk kesana." jawab Dulio._

" _Lalu_ _apa_ _tujuan Qlippoth_ _adalah_ _Lantai Keenam yang merupakan_ _markas utama Surga berada?"_

 _Griselda meragukan itu, "Untuk apa pergi kesana? Di lantai keenam hanya ada para Seraph, tidak ada hal lain. Mebinasakan para Seraph? Aku pikir, Qlippoth tidak akan datang hanya untuk alasan seperti itu?"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan lantai kelima?" tanya Mirana._

 _"Jika kau berpikir mereka ingin mengambil kartu Brave Saint, itu juga tak masuk akal. Qlippoth memiliki pasukannya sendiri yakni Naga Jahat produksi massal, untuk apa mereinkarnasi Brave Saint?"_

 _Lantai tingkat kelima adalah pusat institusi penelitian para ilmuan Surga. Dulunya, kebanyakan yang tinggal di sana adalah para malaikat yang sekarang menjadi Fallen Angel dan pindah ke institut Grigori. Produk paling berkesan yang dihasilkan dari sana adalah kartu 'Brave Saint' sebagai meterial untuk mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi malaikat. Kartu itu sama dengan Evil Piece yang dimiliki ras iblis karena memang dibuat dengan teknologi yang sama._

 _Griselda kemudian berbicara sendiri, "Surga Tingkat Ketiga dan Keempat juga meragukan. Benda paling berharga disana adalah pohon kehidupan dan pohon kebijaksanaan. Tapi kedua pohon itu sudah sejak dahulu kala tidak berbuah lagi semenjak tuhan meninggal."_

 _Dulio sedikit menggebrak meja, "Memikirkan tujuan mereka benar-benar tak ada habisnya. Baru saja aku mendapatkan perintah dari Michael-sama, kita dibolehkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tentara surga yang akan diberangkatkan perang untuk meredakan kekacauan ini."_

 _"Itu bagus." sahut Nero. "Di saat kekuatan tentara surga dalam kondisi siap tempur, kita pasti bisa dengan cepat mengusir para Naga Jahat itu."_

 _"Kalau begitu, ayoo kita bahas strateginya!" seru Dulio._

 _Merekapun berembug sejanak lagi._

 _Beralih keluar, ternyata serangan para naga jahat telah sampai ke lantai tingkat pertama._

 _Langsung saja, mereka berhadapan dengan bala tentara surga yang memang sejak awal dalam kondisi siap tempur. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, semuanya berhasil dipukul mundur._

 _Karena elevator tidak dapat digunakan, maka terpaksa pasukan malaikat bergerak maju dengan melewati gerbang demi gerbang agar sampai ke lantai tingkat atas._

 _Setelah melewati gerbang Surga Tingkat Kedua, para Brave saint langsung membentuk sebuah formasi untuk memukul gerobolan Naga Jahat yang berkerumun di dekat gerbang._

" _Ayo lakukan! Formasi Brave Saint_ _!_ _"_

 _ **Full House**_

 _"_ _Siap!"_ _jawab mereka serentak._

 _Sejumlah Brave Saint pemilik kartu mengambil posisi tertentu. Di langit, muncul angka-angka yang menandakan perintah tersebut._ _Dalam sekejap,_ _aura_ _kekuatan cahaya yang sangat besar menyelimuti_ _mereka._ _Para Brave Saint tersebut berubah menjadi_ _seperti_ _permainan kartu yang melompat kedalam gerombolan Naga Jahat dan_ _menyapu bersih mereka dalam_ _satu kali pukulan. Lusinan naga jahat langsung lenyap seketika._

 _Itulah sifat dari Brave Saint_ _._ _Kemampuan mereka meningkat dengan drastis jika diberikan sebuah_ _posisi yang_ _di_ _dasarkan_ _pada_ _permainan kartu poker dan kartu trump._ _Seorang Brave Saint di udara berteriak kepada rekan-rekannya._

" _Bergerak membentuk barisan yang sama! Kita akan memperkuat permainan kartu ini untuk langsung melenyapkan_ _mereka_ _semua sekaligus_ _"_

 _ **Straight flush**_

 _Kombinasi_ _kartu lain yang kuat menusuk gerombolan Naga Jahat dan menjatuhkan mereka!_

 _Surter Griselda berkata pada Dulio, "Kau lanjutkan naik ke atas. Aku akan tinggal di sini dan mengatur perintah."_

 _Wanita cantik itu menyemangati para Brave Saint dengan berteriak, "_ _"Berhati-hatilah dalam menggunakan kartu yang kuat secara berturut-turut! Stamina kalian dan kekuatan cahaya_ _akan cepat terserap habis!"_

 _Dulio terbang maju sendirian, sedangkan Mirana, Deethelm, dan Nero melaju ke arah lain. Mereka mengambil tugas sama seperti Griselda untuk memimpin kelompok-kelompok pasukan Brave Saint yang bertempur melawan Naga Jahat._

 _Masih di lantai yang sama. Lantai_ _Tingkat_ _Ked_ _ua Surga adalah sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Tujuan tempat ini utamanya untuk_ _mengamati bintang-bintang_ _, selain itu juga sebagai_ _tempat bagi para Malaikat yang_ _berbuat dosa dikurung._ _Tampak seperti d_ _unia dengan kegelapan tanpa akhir yang membuat_ _siapapun_ _berpikir kalau ini bukanlah Surga. Kecuali, tempat ini_ _tidaklah begitu gelap seperti sebuah planetarium yang terdapat sinar-sinar bintang_ _layaknya langit malam hari yang cerah._

 _Sebuah bayangan yang_ _mengeluarkan keberadaan jahat muncul d_ _ar_ _i_ _dalam kegelapan_ _. Satu peleton pasukan malaikat beserta para Brave Saint dibuat bergidik ngeri karenanya._

 _ **"Yahhooooo, ada yang mengenalku?"**_

 _Se_ _ekor_ _makhluk menakutkan yang memiliki bentuk seperti ranting pohon yang saling tumpang tindih. Sebuah pohon_ _yang memiliki bentuk seekor Naga_ _-..._

 _T_ _idak,_ _itu naga berbentuk mirip pohon,_

 _Naga Jahat Ladon_ _._

 _Disekelilingnya adalah_ _se_ _pasukan Naga Jahat. Para Naga Jahat itu benar-benar me_ _menuhi sepanjang jalan menuju_ _pintu gerbang_ _ke lantai tingkat lebih tinggi._

 _ **"**_ _ **A**_ _ **h, a**_ _ **ku ingin kalian bermain denganku untuk sementara**_ _ **waktu. Bagaimana, mau kan?"**_

 _Ladon mengatakannya dengan_ _tanpa_ _tata krama namun tak dapat disangkal kalau dia_ _serius. Aura hitam dan_ _pekat disekeliling tubuhnya meningkat. Mata merahnya bersinar di_ _dalam lekuk_ _rongga kepalanya._ _Dalam sekejap,_ _muncul_ _gelembung sabun yang menyelimuti_ _setiap pasukan secara individual._

 _Itu lapisan pelindungnya_ _. Keahlian khusus yang dimiliki Naga Jahat Ladon. Penghalang berupa z_ _at menyebalkan_ _yang_ _akan terus muncul kembali_ _dan beregenerasi_ _tak peduli berapa kalipun_ _dihancurkan._

 _"Heyyaaaaaaa!"_

 _Bhhoowww..._

 _Salah satu malaikat yang terkurung dalam gelembung pelindung Ladon mencoba merusaknya dari dalam. Namun nihil, malaikat itu terluka akibat serangannya sendiri. Bahkan gelembung itu tak rusak sedikitpun meski ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya._

 _"Hei, kalian dengar aku?" ucap salah satu malaikat. Mungkin dia yang memimpin peleton ini. "Jangan melakukan apapun sampai bantuan tiba!" perintahnya._

 _"Tapi kalau kita diam saja, musuh akan berbuat kerusakan semaunya."_

 _Jelas terlihat, sepasukan naga jahat yang menghadang mereka sudah berhamburan di seluruh penjuru Lantai Tingkat Kedua Surga ini, mereka semua berbuat kerusakan dimana-mana, menghancurkan apapun yang mereka lihat di depan mata. Hanya menyisakan Ladon seorang diri yang diam duduk sambil menatap remeh pada mereka yang sedang terkurung._

 _"Bahkan, naga jahat itu bukan tidak mungkin akan menghabisi nyawa kita juga."_

 _"Heiii!" pemimpin itu berseru lagi, "Kita semua malaikat, jangan sampai ada emosi negatif yang terluap, mengerti!?"_

 _Itu benar, malaikat harus dalam kondisi selalu baik suasana hatinya._

 _Lalu datang tiba-tiba,_

 _stab stab stab stab stab_

 _stab stab stab stab stab_

 _Setiap gelembung penghalang yang mengurung para pasukan malaikat dan Brave Saint berlubang setelah peluru-peluru cahaya yang meluncur cepat mengenainya, seperti lempeng logam yang meluruh akibat terkena tetesan asam yang sangat korosif._

 _"Cepat keluar dari gelembung itu!"_

 _Mengikuti instruksi itu, sekejap tidak ada lagi yang terkurung. Lubang itu cukup besar untuk dilewati sebuah tubuh._

 _Gelembung itu kembali menutup lubangnya tapi karena tidak ada lagi yang terkurung, gelembung penghalang itu dihilangkan sendiri oleh pemiliknya._

 _ **"Hei heiiii, siapa tadi yang mengganggu?"**_

 _Ladon melirik kiri kanan, mencari siapa pelaku yang membebaskan tawanannya._

 _Ahh ketemu! Jauh di depan sana, sosok itu berjalan menghampiri pasukan malaikat._

 _ **"Aku merasa belum pernah bertemu denganmu, wahai malaikat."**_

 _"Ya memang. Perkenalkan, aku Raziel, salah satu dari 10 Seraphim Surga."_

 _ **"Hooo, menarik. Salah seorang yang berada di puncak ternyata. Boleh boleeeh, ayooo kemari kau! Lawan aku!"**_

 _Menanggapi provokasi itu, Raziel menoleh pada pasukan malaikat dan Brave Saint yang baru saja ia selamatkan._

 _"Sepuluh dari kalian tetap bersamaku, kita hadapi naga jahat brutal itu bersama. Sisanya, berpencar! Amankan lantai ini dengan menghabisi para naga jahat produksi massal sebanyak yang kalian bisa!"_

 _"Baik!"_

 _Sesaat kemudian, hanya tersisa Ladon sendirian yang berhadapan dengan sebelas malaikat._

 _ **"Errr, tidakkah ini adil?"**_

 _Ya, dari segi jumlah ini sangat timpang._

 _"Mana ada keadilan jika berurusan dengan naga jahat brutal sepertimu!" tunjuk Raziel ke arah wajah Ladon._

 _ **"Tch!"**_

 _Raziel mengucapkan perintah pada pasukannya, "Kalian tunggu dan diamlah di sini, aku punya rencana. Ketika aku memberikan instruksi, serang naga jahat itu dengan serangan terkuat kalian! Meski penghalangnya bertahan, terus serang tanpa henti walau harus menghabiskan stamina kalian!"_

 _"Paham!"_

 _Raziel bergerak seperti menari untuk menghindari rentetan serangan semburan api Ladon. Naga ini memang memiliki kemampuan khusus dengan penghalangnya, tapi setiap naga selalu memiliki serangan umum yakni semburan api. Sesekali Raziel berusaha membalas, meski serangan yang ia lakukan selalu gagal ketika mengenai penghalang Ladon. Ya, lapisan penghalang terkuat dari kemampuan naga jahat itu, dia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri._

 _Selanjutnya terlihat dari jauh, kejadian itu tak ubahnya permainan bergilir antara anak kecil dan seekor Naga Jahat._

"… _ **..Sialan!"**_

 _Ladon merasa tidak senang. Bukan karena ia terluka oleh serangan lawan, tapi karena serangannya tak juga melukai lawannya. Wajar kan? Petarung mana coba yang tidak kesal saat tidak bisa menyarangkan satupun serangan ketubuh lawan setelah berkali-kali menyerang?_

" _Ada apa, Ladon? Untuk seekor naga jahat, kau tampak lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa?"_

 _Ladon menjentikkan lidahnya menanggapi provokasi Raziel. Dia yang sebelumnya santai, sekarang tidak terlihat lagi._

 _Raziel mencoba sebuah serangan berintensitas tinggi, serangan cahaya yang mana iblis kelas atas pun pasti mati walau hanya terkena seujung kuku._

 _Akan tetapi, lapisan pelindung masih melindungi sang Naga Jahat. Meskipun lapisan pelindung tersebut mampu menahan serangan cahaya, untuk beberapa saat pelindung tersebut menghilang sebelum terbentuk kembali dengan cepat._

" _ **Hehehe, memalukan. Meskipun seranganmu sangat kuat, tapi tidak dapat menyentuhku."**_

 _Ekspresi Raziel tidak berubah. Dia menyerang dari semua arah. Wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan sedikit senyuman sinis._

 _Cukup lama sampai akhirnya pertarungan itu menemui titik buntu._

 _Lalu..._

 _"Ini celahnya, terbanglah!"_

 _Tubuh Ladon yang begitu besar, tiba-tiba terangkat keudara. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak terbang maupun diterbangkah. Tujuh buah pilar cahaya muncul dari dalam tanah, bersusun membentuk lingkaran persis di sekeliling Ladon. Pilar itu terangkat naik, namun itu tak melukai Ladon karena penghalang yang melindunginya begitu kuat. Akan tetapi karena kuatnya gaya angkat pilar itu, mampu memaksa tubuh Ladon terangkat hingga 100 meter di udara._

 _Pilar itu juga menahan Ladon tak bisa bergerak di dalam penghalangnya yang berbentuk bola. Ya, pilar-pilar itu tampak seperti keranjang yang menahan bola sehingga tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana._

 _"Aku mengincar ini sejak tadi tahu." ucap Raziel._

 _Dapat diperkirakan kalau Raziel telah menanamkan bibit pilar cahaya di tanah, lalu menggiring Ladon agar menginjak tanah yang dia jadikan perangkap itu hingga keadannya jadi seperti sekarang ini._

 _Akan tetapi, Ladon masih dengan ekspresi santai di wajahnya meski dalam situasi terjepit seperti itu._

 _"Sekarang, seraaaang!"_

 _Mengikuti perintah Raziel, sepuluh malaikat yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kini melemparkan serangan jarak jauh terbaik mereka._

 _Tapi Ladon memiliki lapisan pelindung pertahanannya, yang membuat semua serangan para malaikat terhenti. Meski begitu ada jeda sepersekian detik ketika lapisan pelindung itu menghilang._

 _Naga jahat itu masih saja tidak tersentuh. Ladon mengeluarkan tawa terbahak-bahak yang keras._ _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHA... Serangan bertubi-tubi yang lumayan! Tapi meskipun lapisan pelindungku melemah aku masih saja tidak tergores, tak peduli berapa kalipun kalian mencobanya!"**_

 _Raziel mematri senyuman licik kecil di bibirnya._

" _Tidak! cukup sudah. Kau Ladon, matilah!"_

 _Ladon terheran-heran. Dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Raziel, ia sendiri bahkan masih aman di dalam lapisan pelindung._

 _Namun, semua itu berubah seketika._

 _Ladon bahkan tidak sempat merubah ekspresinya menjadi terkejut tak percaya apalagi untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata terakhir, sebelum akhirnya dia lenyap ditelan ledakan yang sangat hebat._

 _Sejauh yang bisa dilihat, hanya ada cahaya menyilaukan yang mampu menerangi langit Surga Tingkat Kedua ini, beserta suara keras yang teredam sesaat kemudian._

 _Ladon, dilumat oleh ledakan kuat yang terjadi di dalam penghalangnya sendiri._

 _Sebelum orang-orang sempat bertanya, Raziel lebih dulu menjelaskan._

 _"Menahan gelombang serangan kuat yang datang bertubi-tubi akan membuat lapisan pelindung Ladon mengilang beberapa saat. Karena kemampuan regenerasi, maka penghalangnya akan kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. Aku telah melakukan beberapa kali percobaan serangan pada di awal melawannya, dan aku mendapat kesimpulan kalau jeda waktu tercepat untuk regenerasi adalah 0,1 detik. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu selama seranganku yang bertubi-tubi serta serangan kalian semua, aku bisa dengan mudah mengirimkan partikel-partikel cahaya masuk ke dalam pelindungnya. Yang aku masukkan bukan partikel cahaya biasa, tapi itu adalah bibit peledak sebagaimana bibit pilar cahaya yang kutanam di tanah. Itu tidak akan terlihat sampai terkumpul cukup banyak dan kuaktifkan. Sampai pada masanya dimana itu cukup, aku meledakkannya. Ladon sendiri tidak memiliki sisik sekuat naga lainnya, bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan sisik Grendel, tapi dia bisa terkenal berkat kemampuan pelindung miliknya. Dan tadi, aku meledakkan naga jahat itu didalam pelindungnya sendiri, yang membuat efek ledakan semakin dahsyat."_

 _Tak satupun dari pasukan di sana yang tak terpukau. Raziel ternyata jenius, mampu mengalahkan naga jahat yang kuat tanpa perlu bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatan, hanya dengan memanfaatkan kelebihan naga jahat itu yang dalam kondisi tertentu malah berbalik menjadi kelemahannya._

 _"Ayoo, kita terus maju. Masih ada banyak naga jahat yang harus kita kalahkan."_

 _"Ayoooooo...!"_

 _Pada waktu yang hanya berselang beberapa saat di titik lainnya, seekor naga bersisik hitam juga mengamuk tak kalah brutal, melakukan tindak kekerasan kejam pada sepasukan malaikat._

 _Bhoowwww..._

 _Sekali dia meniupkan kabut hitam tebal, seketika tubuh malaikat-malaikat yang terperangkap di dalamnya meleleh. Seperti lilin yang berbedakatan dengan panasnya api._

 _Itulah kemampuan spesial sang naga, menciptakan miasma yang sangat korosif sehingga tak ada makhluk hidup apapun yang mampu bertahan didalamnya._

 _Kali yang lain dia melemparkan berbagai macam serangan sihir, pun juga tidak jarang dia menyemburkan api. Membuat tidak satupun ada tentara Surga yang mampu mendekat padanya._

 _Dia -Abbys Rage Dragon, julukan pada naga yang bernama Niðhöggr._

 _Naga Jahat yang wujudnya mirip seekor ular ramping. Tubuh besarnya sepanjang dua puluh meter. Walau penampilannya mirip ular, dia memiliki empat kaki dan juga empat sayap. Lebih menjijikkan daripada anjing sebab mulutnya selalu meneteskan air liur yang banyak. Sangat mungkin air liur itu beracun. Ciri-ciri ini menandakan bahwa Niðhöggr adalah naga yang penuh keserakahan. Senyumnya yang kaku, memberi pemandangan jelek yang mengerikan._

 _Sepasang malaikat berjenis laki-laki dan perempuan berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Niðhöggr membantai para tentara Surga. Sayap mereka berjumlah sepuluh, menandakan bahwa kedudukan mereka di Surga ada pada tingkatan yang tinggi._

 _Si malaikat perempuan bertanya pada rekannya, "Na Metatron, sebanyak apa yang kau tahu tentang naga itu?"_

 _"Abyss Rage Dragon Níðhöggr adalah Naga Jahat legendaris yang telah tinggal di Eropa Utara. Bahkan setelah dihukum, dia adalah Naga Jahat bermasalah yang akhirnya hidup kembali. Karena balas dendam yang begitu mendalam bahkan ketika Ragnarok datang pada akhir dunia Norse, dia akan bertahan dan tetap hidup. Menurut catatan, terakhir kali dia dikalahkan adalah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu."_

 _Níðhöggr memiliki legendanya sendiri. Wilayah es Niflheim di dunia Norse merupakan tempat Níðhöggr tinggal. Dia adalah naga yang penuh keserakahan. Karena sering merasa lapar, dia akan menelan semua yang tertangkap mata._

 _Selain miasma, inilah yang menjadi kehebatan paling utama Níðhöggr, Self-Resurrection. Dia mampu bangkit kembali dari alam kematian secara alami setelah waktu tertentu. Bisa singkat ataupun lama, tergantung keinginannya._

 _Metaron berkata lagi, "Tidak dapat ditebak apakah ia bangkit dengan sendirinya atau dibangkitkat dengan Holy Grail oleh Rizevim."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tapi yang manapun, naga jahat itu tetap harus kita hentikan. Benarkan, Sandalphon?"_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dua dari sepuluh Seraphim Surga itu pun melesat maju._

 _Sasarannya jelas, Sang Abyss Rage Dragon Níðhöggr._

 _Pertempuran dua Seraph Surga melawan seekor naga jahat berlangsung cukup seru. Namun baru saja melewati menit kelima, sudah sangat jelas kelihatan pihak mana yang unggul._

 _Níðhöggr memang naga jahat legendaris, tapi dari segi kekuatan levelnya hanya di tengah-tengah. Jauh sekali berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Crom Cruach, Apophis, maupun Aži Dahāka._

 _Beaaammmmm..._

 _Serangan laser cahaya gabungan Metatron dan Sandalphon mengenai telak dada Níðhöggr. Naga jahat itu terlempar beratus-ratus meter ke belakang dan baru berhenti saat..._

 _Dhuuaarrrr!_

 _Badannya menabrak dinding bangunan gelanggang yang cukup besar._

 _ **"OOOWWWWWWWWW! ITU SAKIIIIIIIIIITTT!"**_

 _Si bajingan Níðhöggr berteriak meringis kencang._

 _Tapi..._

 _Stab stab stab._

 _Belasan tombak cahaya menghujam badan Níðhöggr hingga tembus. Metatron dan Sandalphon tak memberi kesempatan. Mereka serius, siapapun pengacau Surga harus dilenyapkan tanpa perlu pengampunan._

 _Tubuh Níðhöggr penuh dengan lumuran darahnya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian kesadarannya mulai menghilang._

 _Tapi..._

 _Seluruh tubuhnya Níðhöggr yang tak bergerak mulai diselimuti dalam cahaya ungu samar. Setelah itu, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Dia berdiri lagi dengan badan sehat bugar._

 _ **"Gwehheheheeee... Aku hidup lagiii...!"**_

 _Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya Níðhöggr berhasil dibunuh oleh sepasang malaikat itu, lalu hidup lagi. Benar-benar mengesalkan._

 _Saat dia mati, maka dia akan langsung hidup lagi berkat kemampuan Self-Resurrection. Lalu badannya yang luka-luka akan langsung pulih seperti sedia kala sebab dia memiliki banyak botol kecil berisi Air Mata Phoenix._

 _Ya, Qlippoth dari Khaos Brigade punya cara untuk memproduksi air mata itu secara massal. Meskipun tidak original, tapi efek yang dihasilkannya 95% mendekati Air Mata Phoenix asli._

 _Sandalphon berseru lantang, "Hei naga jahat serakah, tidak kah kau menyadari keadaan dirimu sendiri?"_

 _ **"Hah!? Selama aku bisa hidup kembali setiap kali aku mati dan memulihkan badanku seperti semula dengan air mata ini, maka kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku."**_

 _"Ternyata kau belum paham ya." ucap Metatron sambil tersenyum remeh._

 _"Naga jahat ini rupanya benar-benar bodoh."_

 _"Aku setuju denganmu, Sandalphon."_

 _ **"Heiii! Jangan menganggap aku seolah tak ada!"**_

 _"Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan." Sandalphon memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Níðhöggr. "Sejak kita berjumpa disini, perbedaan kekuatan antara kami berdua denganmu terlampau besar. Dan kau tahu wahai naga jahat, sebanyak apapun kau bisa hidup lagi maka sebanyak itu juga lah kami bisa membunuhmu. Kami akan menghancurkanmu sampai tidak ada setitikpun dari kesadaranmu yang tersisa."_

 _Maksud perkataan Sandalphon jelas. Ini sama saja dengan di neraka, saat seorang pendosa diberikan keabadian yang tujuannya hanya untuk disiksa, disiksa lebih keji, lebih kejam, dan lebih sadis. Pendosa di neraka disiksa sampai mati, tapi dia hidup kembali hanya untuk disiksa lebih banyak lagi._

 _Setelahnya, Sandalphon dan Metratron mengeluarkan lebih banyak kekuatan. Tubuh mereka dikelilingi aura kuning yang bersinar sangat terang. Saking terangnya, mereka seperti lentera malam yang menerangi gelapnya Surga Tingkat Kedua._

 _Sejak awal pertarungan ini dimulai, sejak itu pula lah pertarungan berakhir._

 _Cukup dengar pertarungan barusan, ternyata ada banyak malaikat yang telah berhasil naik sampai ke Lantai Tingkat Ketiga Surga. Tapi kerusakan di sini sudah sangat parah, bahkan akal pun seakan tak sanggup menerima apa yang terlihat mata._

 _Lantai tingkat Ketiga Surga, inilah surga yang umum diketahui oleh para manusia, khususnya oleh pengikut gereja yang menganut ajaran Injil. Inilah tanah peristirahatan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang hidup tenang sebagai balasan amal kebaikannya selama di dunia. Luas lantai ketiga ini sangat luas hingga dapat dikatakan ujungnya tak dapat di temukan. Mungkin saja lebih besar dari keseluruhan tanah Underworld yang dihuni oleh ras Iblis._

 _Anggapannya,_ _keseluruhan Surga itu ada di Tingkat Tiga Surga_ _. Lalu semua tingkatan surga itu sendiri, sama besarnya dengan jumlah semua mitologi yang ada di dunia. The God of Bible, dewa paling mengagumkan diantara semua dewa yang pernah ada benar-benar membangun surga sedemikian rupa hebatnya. Dia lah tuhan dalam Al-Kitab._

 _Namun, yang terlihat sekarang jauh lebih mengerikan keadaannya dari apa yang terlihat di siaran video live tadi. Siaran saat tiba-tiba saja Surga Tingkat Ketiga diterobos oleh Qlippoth yang memporak-porandakan segala sesuatu di sana._

 _Para jiwa yang beristirahat hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa sampai akhirnya sisa-sisa esensi keberadaan mereka lenyap sepenuhnya bersamaan dengan hujan ledakan tanpa henti yang terjadi._

 _ **Bijuudama**_

 _Kabooom kabooom_

 _KAAABBBOOOOMMM_

 _Terlihat di kejauhan, sebuah ledakan yang mencipta awan gelap merah seperti jamur yang luar biasa besarnya. Dihasilkan dari satu biji bom bijuu berukuran sedang yang dimuntahkan dari mulut Gyuki sang Bijuu berekor delapan._

 _ **"Nah, hayo hayooo. Siapa yang bisa membuat bijuudama lebih hebat dari aku tadi? Oh Yeaaahh...!"**_

 _Gyuki berbicara sambil nge-rap, persis gaya jinchurikinya yang terakhir._

 _ **"Aku... Aku saja!"**_

 _Son sang ekor empat maju sedikit. Dia tampak sangat antusias._

 _Ngiiiinnnngggg_

 _Dia membuat bijuudama di depan mulutnya, dan..._

 _Swoooossss._

 _Melesat ke tempat jauh, lalu._

 _KABBOOOOMMMM..._

 _Whoooaaah, ledakannya tidak kalah hebat dari bom bijuu milik Gyuki._

 _ **"Hallah, begitu saja sombong!"**_

 _Shukaku bersungut tidak terima. Ia juga membuat bijuudama untuk meledakkan titik lain dari Surga Tingkat Ketiga._

 _Hasilnya..._

 _ **"Kau memang yang paling lemah diantara kita semua, rakun jelek!"**_

 _ **"Bacotmu!"**_

 _Mana mau Shukaku terima diejek oleh Kurama. Meski memang sudah kenyataannya, tapi tak akan pernah ia memandang jumlah ekor sebagai penentu kekuatan._

 _Kesisi lainnya..._

 _ **"Ayooo kita buat bijuudama bersama-sama!"**_

 _ **"Ayooo!"**_

 _ **"Okee!"**_

 _Saiken si ekor lima dan Chomei si ekor tujuh yang sedang melayang di udara menanggapi ajakan Matatabi. Tiga bijuu ini memang yang paling dewasa sikap dan pertawataknnya dibanding yang lain._

 _Kerjasama tiga bijuu itu, mampu membuat bijuudama yang kekuatannya melebihi yang dilepas Gyuki berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan, dampak ledakannya mampu membuat lubang di Surga Tingkat Ketiga hingga terlihat dari lantai di bawahnya._

 _Luar biasa._

 _Lainnya lagi, si ekor tiga dan si ekor enam menembakkan bijuudama dengan cara lain._

 _ **"Ayooo kita berlomba banyak-banyakan memuntahkan bijuudama, Kokou."**_

 _ **"Eeeeeeh!, sungguhan kau mau menantangku huh? Sudah pasti hasilnya aku tak akan kalah darimu, Isobu."**_

 _Langsung saja...,_

 _ **Renzoku Bijuudama**_

 _Chiu chiu chiu chiu chiu chiuuuu..._

 _Kubabababababbaannnnn!_

 _KABOOOOOOMMMMM!_

 _Isubo dan Kokou memuntahkan banyak sekali bijuudama kecil dari mulutnya. Ah, mereka seperti anak kecil yang berlomba memakan semangka lalu menembakkan biji-bijinya._

 _Hasilnya, ugh. Surga Tingkat Ketiga makin tak karuan bentuknya._

 _Padahal surga ini begitu luas, sangat luas, saking luasnya tidak diketahui mana ujungnya. Tapi kerusakan yang terjadi sudah hampir setengahnya._

 _Bukan hanya karena parade lomba menembakkan bijuudama saja, tapi juga karena ada ribuan naga jahat produksi massal yang ikut menambah kekaucauan dan huru-hara._

 _Masih ada yang belum. Ya, Kurama belum dapat giliran._

 _ **"Sekarang kalian lihat baik-baik! Setelahnya, tidak akan ada satupun dari kalian bisa menolak kedigjayaanku lagi sebagai bijuu terkuat."**_

 _Kurama menganga, di depan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar terbentuk bola hitam pekat yang sangat besar. Ukurannya melebihi sepuluh kali lipat ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian, bola yang sangat besar itu mengecil dan memadat hingga massa jenisnya begitu tinggi. Semakin kecil hingga ukurannya hanya sebesar bola basket, tapi siapapun jelas merasakan kekuatan penghancur tak terbatas darinya._

 _Kurama menelan bola hitam itu. Mulutnya membengkak lalu..._

 _Zooouuuuuuuummmm!_

 _Kurama menembakkan bijuudama sebagai laser yang terus menerus dikeluarkan secara kontinyu. Sesaat kemudian arah tembakannya dia geser ke kanan sehingga meledakkan areal yang jauh lebih luar._

 _Akibatnya, setengah ufuk barat dan utara dari Surga seketika lenyap dari pandangan mata._

 _Uwaaahhhh, ini benar-benar kekuatan penghancur biju paling kuat yang pernah ada. Meskipun Kurama tidak dalam kekuatan penuh, dia masih mampu melakukannya. Lihat saja, ekornya tidak sembilan tetapi hanya delapan._

 _ **"Bhwahahahaaaa..."**_ _suara tawa terdengar nyaring dari mulut Kurama yang berasap ssetelah menembakkan laser bijuudama tadi._ _ **"Bagaimana-bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa lebih hebat dari itu? Pasti tidak ada, ghahahahaaaa..."**_ _Kurama tertawa jumawa._

 _Dari Shukaku yang berekor satu sampai Gyuki yang berekor delapan, kompak memasang raut muka masam. Saudara mereka ini, sudah sombong narsis pula._

 _Yeah, begitulah. Mereka adalah keluarga, mereka bersembilan bersaudara sedari mereka diciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin. Untuk bernostalgia dengan masa kanak-kanak itulah, mereka bermain-main seperti ini. Lumayan untuk melepas penat dan stress, meski permainan mereka telah memporak-porandakan Surganya orang Nasrani._

 _Melihat para monster berekor bermain gila-gilaan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak terkagum-kagum? Bahkan untuk Naga Jahat level atas sekalipun._

 _Apophis dan Aži Dahāka, tampaknya sangat tertarik untuk ikut bermain. Sedari tadi mereka hanya bertarung tak karuan melawan sebagian tentara malaikat yang sampai ke lantai ini, tak ubahnya menepuk nyamuk yang sangat mengganggu._

 _Oleh karenanya..._

 _ **"Hoi hoi hoiiii, aku tidak bisa membuat bola hitam penghancur seperti kalian. Tapi aku bisa membuat hal lain yang tak kalah mengagumkan daya rusaknya."**_

 _ **"Aku juga."**_ _ucap Apophis menimpali._

 _Apophis sang Naga Gerhana (Eclipse Dragon) dalam wujud asli berbentuk naga khas eropa berwarna hitam yang luar biasa besar. Ukurannya lebih dari 100 meter, dia naga terbesar kedua setelah Midgardsormr. Kurama dan yang lain, hanya setinggi pinggang naga ini._

 _Aži Dahāka Sang Naga Seribu Kultus Iblis (Diabolism Thousand Dragon) pun juga dalam bentuk asli, naga berkepala tiga dengan mata ungu serta enam sayap yang sangat lebar._

 _Kurama menyeringai senang, dia mendapatkan rival yang lebih menyenangkan daripada saudara-saurada bijuunya,_ _ **"Ayoooo, buktikan kalau kalian berdua bisa melakukannya."**_

 _Seterusnya, Surga Tingkat Ketiga pun semakin hancur._

 _Sebelas monster yang berada disana, benar-benar membuat kerusakan yang tak bisa diterima akal._

 _Dan itu, sungguh membuat Dulio yang memandangnya dari depan gerbang Lantai Tingkat Ketiga Surga, jadi sangat murka. Dialah sang Joker, Brave Saint terkuat pemegang kartu mutasi dan pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat dua, Zenith Tempest yang mampu mengendalikan langit._

 _Di sisi kiri dan kanannya, pada jarak yang lumayan jauh terdapat awan hitam yang berkali-kali menembakkan halilintar dahsyat serta badai tornado besar yang menyedot apapun kedalamnya. Juga ada hujan tombak es dan badai pasir panas di sisi lainnya._

 _Tidak sedikit jumlah naga jahat produksi massal yang mati oleh serangan skala besar dari Dulio Gesualdo._

 _Mata Dulio menatap nyalang ke kejauhan, tempat dimana para monster brutal berbuat kerusakan. "Awas kalian! Aku tidak peduli berapa jumlah dan seberapa besar kekuatan kalian. Aku tak takut. Yang pasti, perbuatan kalian pada surga tak akan termaafkan!"_

 _Dulio sudah akan melesat terbang dengan kesepuluh sayap putihnya, tapi terhenti begitu saja ketika seseorang menghalanginya. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel hitam._

 _ **"Meski aku malas, tapi karena aku kalah adu suit dengan mereka yang disana terpaksa sebagai hukumannya aku harus menghalangi siapapun yang ingin mengganggu waktu bermain mereka."**_

 _Tidak salah lagi, dia lah Crom Cruach dalam wujud humanoid. Dia mengatakan hal barusan dengan nada malas. Kalau ini bukan bagian dari pekerjaan, tentu dia tak akan mau melakukannya._

 _Dulio menggeram. Dalam keseriusannya, ia tak akan ragu mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia punya padahal sebuah aturan khusus telah dibuat yang isinya melarang Dulio menggunakan kekuatan penuh di Surga._

 _Tapi karena situasi sudah begini, larangan itu tak berlaku lagi. Crom Cruach adalah Naga Jahat terkuat dari semua naga jahat kelas atas, kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan naga kelas Surgawi Ddraig dan Albion pada kondisi prima._

 _"Balace Break!"_

 _ **Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola.**_

 _Dulio mengaktifkan Balance Breaker, sebuah sub-spesies dengan nama yang sangat panjang. Sayap putih Dulio yang mulanya berjumlah sepuluh, kini bertambah menjadi dua belas sayap dan warnanya menjadi emas, persis seperti sayap Archangel Michael. Lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya pun berjumlah empat bertingkat._

 _Akan tetapi, Crom Cruach tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gentar._

 _Apakah Sang Naga Lingkaran Sabit (Crescent Circel Dragon) Crom Cruah akan menunjukkan wujud aslinya? Jawabnya tergantung pada Dulio, apakan sang Joker mampu memberikan perlawanan yang sepadan._

 _Ke tempat yang lebih atas, Lantai Tingkat Keempat Surga yang juga dikenal sebagai Taman Eden, sebuah tempat dimana terjadi kisah antara Adam dan Hawa._

 _Taman Eden adalah taman yang sangat luas dan luar biasa indah. Penuh dengan kilauan warna-warni yang cerah, penuh dengan bunga-bunga berbau harum dan pohon-pohon hijau yang lebat rindang daunnya. Kebanyakan pohon sedang berbuah dengan buah lezat yang ranum, ada beberapa pohon yang batang dan rantingnya terbuat dari perak sedang daunnya dari emas._

 _Rerumputannya bersih tanpa ada satupun sampah, lembut bak hamparan permadani sutera. Tanahnya dari misik putih bersih, kerikil-kerikilnya dari mutiara dan permata. Ada dua sungai yang airnya mengalir, sungai pertama berwarna putih yang mengalirkan air susu dan sungai kedua mengalirkan madu yang sangat manis._

 _Ada banyak macam hewan-hewan yang elok dan hidup bebas, ada kuda berbulu merah dan bersayap serta burung-burung dengan bulu yang sangat cantik. Bersamaan dengan suara sepoi angin, hewan-hewan itu mengeluarkan suara masing-masing sehingga tercipta senandung nyanyian yang sangat merdu._

 _Udaranya bersih menyejukkan. Siapapun yang berada di tempat ini, akan merasa begitu damai dan tenang_

 _Taman Eden Surga Lantai Keempat, merupakan pemandangan indah tiada tara. Hanya saja..._

 _Ya, kalau yang satu ini tidak dihitung maka tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling menentramkan hati._

 _Yaitu..._

 _Di udara ada sesosok tubuh mengenakan armor hitam yang sedang bertarung melawan dua malaikat bersayap dua belas._

 _Pertarungan antar mereka tidak merusak lingkungan, tidak brutal, dan setiap serangan efektif tertuju hanya pada lawan. Jelas sekali kalau mereka bertarung serius dengan niat membunuh. Khususnya dari pihak kedua malaikat itu._

 _Tentu saja bagi Raphael dan Uriel, Surga ini adalah wilayah mereka sedangkan sosok berarmor hitam itu adalah musuh yang harus dienyahkan. Mereka berdua termasuk dalam Four Great Seraph yang merupakan pilar kekuatan utama Surga._

 _"Apa hanya akan terus begini saja, ttebayou? Kalian tidak menyenangkan."_

 _Sosok yang mengenakan armor hitam bersuara dengan nada malas. Pertarungan mereka tidak mengalami kemajuan sedari awal, hanya begitu-begitu saja. Tidak menegangkan, tidak menarik, dan membosankan._

 _"Memang kau inginnya seperti apa?" tanya Uriel._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, kami berdua sudah tahu kalau keberadaanmu kesini tidak untuk mencari sesuatu, tapi karena menemani Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Karena itulah kau tidak niat untuk bertarung, benar kan?" sambung Raphael._

 _"Iya juga sih."_

 _"Kalau begitu, katakan dimana dia!"_

 _"Tidak perlu, nanti dia juga akan datang sendiri kesini. Jadi tunggu saja, ttebayou!"_

 _Sampai detik inipun, nampaknya Uzumaki Naruto masih bermain-main._

 _Dia tidak sedang dalam kekuatan penuh. Karena permintaan Rizevim, Naruto melepaskan semua bijuu di dalam tubuhnya agar mengamuk di Surga Tingkat Ketiga. Ia sendiri, hanya menyisakan sepersembilan eksistensi Kurama didalam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak begitu, kalau semua bijuu dikeluarkan, yang ada ia sebagai Jinchuriki akan mati. Makanya di luar sana, Kurama yang mengamuk ekornya hanya delapan._

 _Walau begitu, berbekal kekuatan senjutsu pertapa enam jalan, Naruto masihlah sangat kuat. Apalagi di Taman Eden yang penuh dengan makhluk hidup, ternyata memiliki energi alam atau senjutsu yang sangat melimpah. Naruto juga memakai sembilan godoudama yang dia ubah menjadi bentuk armor hitam, The Truth Seeking Armor agar memudahkanya menyerang sekaligus bertahan._

 _Biarkan Naruto melanjutkan pertarungannya melawan Raphael dan Uriel._

 _Kebawah,_

 _Gabriel, malaikat wanita terkuat yang merupakan salah satu Four Great Seraph juga telah ada disana._

 _Hanya para Great Seraph yang sampai ke tingkat empat ini. Mereka bertiga berada di Tingkat Keenam Surga saat insiden penyerangan oleh teroris dimulai._

 _Jika lantai pertama adalah markas depan, maka lantai tingkat keenam Surga merupakan markas utama, tempat tinggal para Seraph. Hanya Four Great Seraph yang masih berada di sana menjelang keberangkatan tentara Surga ke arena perang di Underworld._

 _Lantai Keenam sebagai markas utama Surga memiliki bangunan berbentuk seperti tempat ibadah nasrani yang sangat megah dan memancarkan kilau emas. Kilauan cahayanya menampakkan kebesaran dan kesakralannya._

 _Itulah yang disebut dengan Zebel, inti dari Surga._

 _Sekarang Lantai keenam telah kosong. Gabriel, Raphael, dan Uriel turun kebawah untuk mencari musuh hingga mereka terhenti di lantai keempat ini, di Taman Eden. Sedangkan Michael naik ke atas, ke Lantai Tingkat Tujuh Surga untuk memeriksa apakan sistem yang ditinggalkan tuhan -The God of Bible masih bekerja dengan baik dan membetulkan semua gangguan yang ditimbulkan oleh para teroris._

 _Aslinya, Surga Tingkat Ketujuh adalah tempat dimana eksistensi The God of Bible berada ketika masih hidup._

 _Saat ini, Gabriel sedang dalam posisi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang lain yang ia lakukan selain hanya menonton pertarungan Raphael dan Uriel melawan Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Bukan karena dia tidak ingin, dia ingin segera menyingkirkan orang yang mengacau tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa. Sebab..._

 _Di samping kiri Gabriel, ada sesosok wanita cantik berambut gelap panjang tergerai yang juga menonton pertarungan di udara._

 _"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan mau berdiam diri di sini, Gabriel-san." ucap wanita itu._

 _"Tidak perlu, Hinata-san. Aku hanya menyadari bagaimana posisiku."_

 _"Ah ya, benar juga."_

 _Hinata berdiri dengan tenang. Iris matanya tidak seperti biasa, yaitu hitam dengan kilauan bintik-bintik berbinar yang mirip dengan gambaran galaksi bimasakti di angkasa. Doujutsu yang sedang aktif, The True Tenseigan._

 _Gabriel tentu masih ingat, manakala dirinya dibuat tak berdaya di ruang VIP saat mengawasi Hinata pada acara pesta pembukaan Rating Game. Ia_ _merasakan nyeri hebat yang menyerang dadanya seakan jantung dan paru-parunya hancur_ _hingga membuatnya pingsan. Gabriel sangat tahu dan sudah merasakan sendiri kalau p_ _erempuan berambut indigo itu mempunyai kemampuan berbahaya yang sanggup membunuh orang lain dalam sekejap tanpa dapat disadari dan dicegah, bahkan tak bisa dilawan._

 _"Apa kita hanya akan saling diam saja tanpa membicarakan sesuatu?"_

 _"Kupikir iya. Tidak ada topik yang bisa kubicarakan dengan musuh." jawab Gabriel sambil tersenyum tipis, aslinya dia tersenyum miris menertawakan dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _Tidak ada lagi suara diantara mereka sampai tiba-tiba Gabriel mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga._

 _Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini Gabriel terlihat tampak sangat tenang. Ibarat dia sudah selesai dengan pemikiran yang rumit hingga mendapatkan hasil._

 _"Nee Hinata-san. Saat melihat sorot matamu, yang terlihat tiada lain hanyalah perasaan mengerikan tak berdasar. Tapi..."_

 _"Tapi apa?"_

 _"Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat dari dalam hatimu. Sebagai malaikat yang suci, aku sangat sensitif dengan hawa jahat bahkan yang tersembunyi di dasar lubuk hati sekalipun. Namun darimu, aku tidak merasakan itu sama sekali."_

 _"Aneh sekali. Kita yang seharusnya bermusuhan malah membicarakan topik sentimentil seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum, badannya menjadi lebih rileks._

 _"Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, aku malah merasakan adanya keinginan baik yang sangat tulus dari dalam hatimu, sebuah pengorbanan mulia atas dasar cinta yang hakiki."_

 _"Hei, bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Hinata tidak suka membahas hal ini._

 _"Nee nee, kalau boleh aku bertanya untuk siapa itu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apa untuk suamimu yang sedang bertarung di atas sana?" Gabriel tampak sangat antusias dan ingin tahu._

 _"Cukup!"_

 _"..."_

 _Gabriel terdiam setelah suara tegas dari mulut Hinata._

 _Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengembuskan nafas pelan lalu tersenyum simpul, "Gabriel-san. Seandainya saja pertemuan pertama kita baik dan situasinya tidak begini, kita mungkin akan jadi teman yang saling mengerti."_

 _"Hu'um. Aku setuju. Kuharap, ada kehidupan selanjutnya di dunia yang lain, dimana kita adalah teman."_

 _Hinata mengangguk sekali._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata berada di sebelah kanan Gabriel dengan posisi menghadap ke belakang tanpa sang malaikat sadari dan ketahui._

 _Begitulah. Realita eksistensi Hinata yang seperti ini yang membuat malaikat sekuat Gabriel tak punya kesempatan menang bertarung melawannya._

 _Hinata berjalan pelan dan berhenti di dekat seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Laki-laki itu memegang tangan seorang gadis kecil yang ia perlakukan seperti anaknya._

 _"Sudah selesai, Rizevim-san?"_

 _"Uhyohyohyohyooo... Terima kasih telah membuatkan waktu untukku."_

 _"Sama-sama."_

 _Gabriel berbalik, seketika ia terkejut. Orang ini yang dia cari-cari sejak tadi._

 _Syuuutttt..._

 _Naruto mendarat di dekat Hinata. Pun dengan Raphael dan Uriel mengambil posisi di samping Gabriel._

 _"Kau lama, Pak Tua!" sungut Naruto._

 _"Bocah, bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menggerutu padaku!?"_

 _"Berisik, ttebayou!"_

" _Nii_ _-sama!?"_ _ucap Gabriel begitu menyadari Archaengel Michael sudah berada di dekatnya._

" _Aku datang terlambat. Masalah dengan segel di Surga sekarang sudah terselesaikan._ _Semua elevator dan gerbang sudah berfungsi seperti sedia kala._ _Mereka_ _pasti_ _telah memanipulasi_ _berbagai gerbang Surga menggunakan teknik_ _sihir_ _terlarang Aži Dahāka. Tanpa mempengaruhi_ _'sistem'_ _di Lantai Ketujuh, aku_ _mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya_ _"_

 _Michael lalu beralih_ _menatap_ _Rizevim_ _, juga Hinata, Naruto, dan Ophis rusak yang ada di sana_ _._

" _Selanjutnya, kau_ _Rizevim!_ _Lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir kita bertemu sewaktu perang_ _akbar dahulu._ _Melihat_ _kalian berempat_ _menginjakkan kaki di Surga, akankah kalian mau bekerja sama dan pergi dari sini?"_

 _Ekspresi Michael menjadi dingin._

" _Tapi,_ _a_ _ku tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan."_

 _Michael mengangkat tangannya ke_ _atas. Di_ _udara_ _,_ _muncul sebuah tombak cahaya yang sangat besar_ _, lebih mirip pilar yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit._ _Jika seseorang terkena oleh tombak cahaya sebesar itu, nyawa Iblis seperti apapun pasti akan berada dalam di ambang kematian._

 _Michael tanpa belas kasihan menurunkan tangannya._ _Pilar cahaya turun ke arah Rizevim. S_ _ekejap, cahaya dalam jumlah besar dilepaskan_ _bersamaan dengan_ _sebuah ledakan_ _._

 _Seluruh Taman Eden berguncang dan bergemuruh. Michael nampaknya tidak memperdulikan kerusakan yang terjadi, yang penting ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada pengacau Surga. Ia sendiri l_ _angsung mendirikan sebuah lapisan pelindung, untuk melindungi_ _dirinya dan tiga Seraph lainnya_ _dari dampak ledakan._

 _Taman yang mulanya indah, kini hampir tak menyisakan apapun selain lubang kawah raksasa._

 _Tapi, tampaknya itu_ _bukan masalah bagi Rizevim_ _._ _D_ _ia menerima_ _secara_ _langsung serangan dari tombak cahaya raksasa tersebut_ _dengan tubuhnya_ _._

" _Gyaha_ _hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahhaahahahahahaha!"_

 _Dari tengah-t_ _engah ledakan_ _cahaya, muncul dua belas pilar hitam. Semuanya melebar dan kemudian menekuk membentuk sayap. Rizevim berdiri di pusat ledakkan_ _dengan dua belas sayap hitam merentang keluar._

 _Sayap itulah yang melindunginya._

 _Rizevim_ _meletakkan tanganny_ _a_ _di_ _dagu_ _, "Kurasa sampai disini saja. Sudah cukup!"_

 _Di samping Rizevim, bola hitam mulai terurai. Dari dalam sana, keluarlah Naruto dalam mode Senjutsu Rikudou, Hinata, dan Ophis rusak yang tak terluka sedikitpun. Pelindung godoudama sangat kokoh._

 _"Beneran sudah selesai kan?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti pembohong?" balas tanya Rizevim._

 _Rizevim beralih menatap para Seraph._ _"_ _K_ _ali ini kami akan pergi_ _._ _Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang_ _a_ _ku perlukan."_ _dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda_

" _Itu adalah_ _...!?_ _"_

 _Michael menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang amat sangat_ _._ _Rizevim sedang memegang dua_ _macam_ _buah._

" _Ini adalah buah kebijaksanaan dan buah kehidupan."_

 _Para Seraph dibuat tak mengerti, kedua pohon itu tidak pernah berbuah lagi sejak dahulu kala, bagaimana mungkin Rizevim bisa memilikinya?_

" _Bagaimana_ _kau bisa memiliki buah-buah itu_ _!_ _?" Uriel tak mampu menahan rasa keingintahuannya._

 _Rizevim mengelus buah yang ada ditangannya_ _, "_ _Hmm,_ _dua pohon itu_ _memang telah lama tidak_ _ber_ _buah_ _t_ _api, jika_ _dua_ _buah ini_ _telah 'diawetkan', maka itu adalah masalah_ _yang berbeda."_ _D_ _ia tersenyum_ _, "_ _"Ibuku Lilith, adalah Lilith yang terekam di_ _dalam Kitab Suci. Di_ _masa lampau, ketika ibuku masih merupakan_ _manusia, dia hidup di Taman Eden. Dia juga dikenal sebagai istri pertama Adam._ _"_

 _Menurut cerita, dia adalah mantan istri Adam. Istri pertama sampai Adam beristri lagi dengan Hawa. Dia Lilith asli, pemilik nama dari nama Lilith yang diberikan Rizevim pada Ophis rusak di sampingnya._

 _Rizevim melanjutkan_ _ceritanya,_ _"Ketika aku masih kecil, aku sering mendengar ibuku mengatakan 'Aku membawa Tuhan, Aku telah_ _menyembunyikan buah kebijaksanaan dan buah kehidupan di_ _suatu tempat', dia tidak mau memberi tahu._ _Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, buktinya aku menemukan kedua buah ini. Tapi karena telah lama sekali, buah ini menjadi layu dan energi di dalamnya telah hilang."_

 _Michael me_ _nunjuk_ _Rizevim_ _, "Kau pasti_ _akan menggunakan Holy Grail untuk memulihkan_ _kedua buah itu kan_ _?_ _"_

 _"Tepat sekali."_

 _"_ _Tapi, dimana_ _buah-buah itu disembunyikan_ _di Surga_ _?_ _Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya selama ini."_

" _Di Purgatory_ _,_ _j_ _auh di_ _dalam Purgatory. Tersembunyi di_ _jalan rahasia ke_ _tempat Hades."_

 _Sebagai alam orang mati, Purgatory memiliki jalan penghubung antar berbagai tempat mitologis di seluruh dunia. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu mampir ke Surga pun, Rizevim bisa mengambil dua macam buah itu._

 _Yang berarti tidak ada alasan untuk..._

 _Seolah menebak pikiran Michael, Rizevim berkata, "Yaaaaah, karena dari Purgatory ada sebuah jalan menuju Surga, jadi setelah mengambil buahnya aku juga datang untuk melihat-lihat. Unchahyahyahyahyahyaaaaaa...!"_

 _Sebuah jalan! Hanya karena ada sebuah jalan menuju Surga, Rizevim datang ke sini dan menyerang, berbuat onar serta kerusakan. Orang ini!_

 _"Kauuuu!" Michael menggeram. Rizevim sungguh perwujudan kejahatan._

 _"Hoi hoi hooooiiii! Michael, jangan terlalu marah padaku. Aku beritahu yaa, hanya 30% keinginanku ke sini. Sisanya adalah kehendak orang di sebelahku ini." Rizevim menunjuk Naruto yang berada di belakangnya dengan ibu jari._

 _Yang ditunjuk langsung gelagapan, seakan dia maling yang ketahuan mencuri._

 _"Uhhuukk, ekhhem..." Naruto berdekhem lalu mulai berbicara dengan wibawa. "Yaaaa, aku tahu cukup banyak tentang situasi dunia ini. Kalian pasti tahu kalau aku berasal dari Konoha. Negri kelahiranku sedang berperang dengan kalian Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, jadi tidak ada salahnya bagiku memberikan bantuan kepada mereka dengan melemahkan salah satu fraksi, yaitu dengan menghancurkan Surga ini."_

 _Michael berdecih pelan, "Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar membuatku marah."_

 _Naruto balas menatap nyalang, "Bukannya itu terbalik Michael-sama? Seharusnya akulah yang marah padamu, pada kalian semua!"_

 _Sebuah lingkaran_ _sihir mulai bersinar di_ _bawah_ _pihak Rizevim_ _._ _Mereka berempat akan segera pergi._

 _Gabriel berkata pada Michael, "Agresi Qlippoth pada Surga telah berhenti, mereka mundur. Pulau Langit Agreas yang muncul di Surga Ketiga pun telah hilang. Sedangkan sembilan monster berekor hilang dalam kepulan asap." Malaikat wanita tercantik ini pasti baru saja mendapatkan informasi dari para Brave Saint yang berjuang di bawah sana._

 _Di sudut berseberangan, kekuatan Naruto meningkat tajam. Siapapun akan langsung merasakan kalau kekuatannya seolah tanpa batas. Amarah dan keinginan membalaskan dendam juga begitu nyata terasa hanya dengan menatap mata Naruto._

 _Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, perwujudan Sang Ketidakbatasan yang telah rusak seperti mengerti. Dia mendekat lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang terbuka ke atas. Bola hitam kecil padat terbentuk di tengah-tengahnya. Ophis pun mundur lagi setelah memberikan kekuatannya._

 _Sembari mengangkat tangan ke atas, Naruto berkata dengan nada tajam. "Belum lama ini, aku mendengar berita kalau salah satu sahabatku telah tewas dan pembunuhnya adalah seorang oknum dari Surga."_

 _Iris mata Michael membola, ia tahu kepada siapa perkataan itu ditujukan._

 _"Untuk kematian Sai, kehancuran total Surga adalah harga sepadan."_

 _Bola hitam kecil di tangan Naruto melesat terbang ke atas, tinggi hingga mencapai awan di Taman Eden._

 _"Selamat tinggal!" Rizevim mengatakan salam perpisahan, lalu empat orang itu pun lenyap dari Taman Eden._

 _Di langit, bola hitam kecil ciptaan Naruto berkedut hebat dan berdetak seperti hidup sehingga dalam sekejap mata ukurannya membengkak luar biasa besar. Bola hitam dengan outline ungu itu berputar cepat hingga menimbulkan suara bising. Petir-petir hitam serta jilatan api berwarna ungu diseluruh permukaan bola menciptakan kesan yang sangat mengerikan. Perlahan muncul tambahan beberapa buah cincin putih yang berlapis-lapis dan mengelilinginya. Cincin yang berputar cepat sehingga menciptakan suara dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga dan mengoncangkan daratan._

 _Sampai pada detik-detik terakhir, langit Taman Eden tempat Michael dan tiga Seraph lainnya berada menjadi gelap gulita. Cahaya langit tertutup oleh bola hitam di langit._

 _Naruto pernah memperlihatkan teknik itu sebelumnya, di Underworld ketika aksi pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas._ _ **Senpou: Chou Oodama Dai Rasenringu**_ _yang diperkuat oleh Dewi Naga Ophis Sang Ketidakbataasan. Sebuah teknik penghancur terkuat yang pernah sepanjang massa._

 _Namun saat itu Naruto tidak jadi menjatuhkannya karena negosiasi dengan Sirzech tercapai._

 _Tapi sekarang, Naruto benar-benar akan menjatuhkan tekniknya itu._

 _Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, dan Uriel, menatap tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat._

 _Di tengah situasi darurat itu, hanya Michael yang masih mampu berpikir. "Kita harus cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, seluruh ras Malaikat dan penghuni Surga akan lenyap."_

 _Tak lama kemudian tanpa bisa dicegah, Surga yang dipercaya oleh penganut Nasrani harus merasakan dahsyatnya kemurkaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto._

 _ **-Flasback Off-**_

Dulio Gesualdo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengatakan, "Lantai tingkat kedua sampai kelima lenyap tak bersisa akibat serangan terakhir Uzumaki Naruto. Tiga lantai sisanya rusak parah sampai 65% dan tidak layak ditinggali lagi. Hanya Lantai Ketujuh yang tetap utuh. Aku menduga, mereka memang sengaja tidak mengganggu tempat itu, sebab kalau sampai rusak dan ' _sistem_ ' peninggalan tuhan kenapa-kenapa, mereka juga akan rugi sendiri. Dari 100 ribu tentara malaikat, hanya 50 ribu yang terselamatkan berkat usaha keras Michael-sama melindungi kami. Pihak Qlippoth juga kehilangan ribuan Naga Jahat massal, termasuk Ladon dan Níðhöggr. Sedangkan pertarunganku melawan Crom Cruach berakhir seri. Kesimpulan yang harus kita terima adalah, Surga telah runtuh dan tidak akan pernah kembali seperti sedia kala."

Atas dasar itulah, Michael datang ke Underworld dengan 50 ribu pasukannya untuk perang tanpa melakukan apa-apa meski Surga baru saja diserang. Yah, mau melakukan apa lagi? Surga sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun yang terlontar dari mulut setiap pendengar. Tidak ada apapun, tidak ada yang lain selain...

kemarahan,

kebencian,

dendam,

serta berbagai emosi negatif lainnya.

Bukannya mereka berhati jahat, tapi siapa yang tidak merasa begitu ketika orang-orang disekitar mereka diperlakukan dengan keji.

Apalagi, Rizevim bersama antek-anteknya membuat dan menebar kerusakan dimana-mana hanya untuk alasan konyol dan bersenang-senang.

Apa orang tua itu tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan para korban dan sahabat-sahabatnya?

Jawabannya pasti, tidak sama sekali.

Lalu daripada membuang waktu dan pikiran hanya dengan memikirkan semua itu, Azazel memutuskan untuk segera bergerak.

"Sekarang kita semua sudah tahu seberapa besar kekuatan mereka. Kehancuran luar biasa yang mereka ciptakan pada Surga adalah bukti nyata."

Kesadaran mereka semua tertarik oleh ucapan Azazel. Itu benar, tak satupun dari mereka yang mampu menyangkal.

Azazel melanjutkan, "Tapi itu tidak akan menyurutkan niat kita kan? Orang-orang penebar kerusakan itu, harus mendapatkan balasannya dari kita."

Mereka setuju, terlebih Rias dan para peeragenya. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan dari wajah mereka semua. Yang ada hanyalah keinginan kuat untuk melenyapkan musuh.

Aazel menyeringai senang. Tampak jelas sekali kalau provokasinya telah menumpuk banyak sekali kebencian di dalam hati anak-anak didiknya.

Sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu berbalik lalu mulai melangkah, "Lingkaran sihir teleportasi menuju markas musuh sudah siap."

"Semuanya!" Dulio mengambil alih komando, "Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ha'i!" mereka menjawab serentak.

Mengikuti kemana Azazel melangkah, lalu berhenti tepat di tengah lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang bersinar sangat terang, sinar putih kekuningan yang menjadi ciri khas para malaikat.

Tim DxD pun, bertolak dari Surga menuju markas musuh.

.

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas, markas Qlippoth di Celah Dimensi-**

Issei yang pertama kali membuka mata, dia tampak sudah sangat tak sabaran untuk meninju wajah musuh-musuhnya. Pemuda itu melihat kesekeliling, tempat ini seperti sebuah gang gelap dan sempit yang diapit oleh dua bangunan tinggi.

"Ini kan?"

"Ya Issei. Seperti yang kau perkirakan, kita sudah sampai. Ini adalah salah satu sudut kota yang ada di atas Pulau Langit Agreas yang dicuri oleh Rizevim." ucap Azazel menjelaskan.

Dulio memberi isyarat, "Kita tidak bisa bersantai, ayo langsung bergerak."

Mereka melangkah keluar, berjalan cepat seperti sedang berlari.

"Kita menuju kemana?" Gasper yang berada diantara Kiba dan Issei tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ke planetarium yang berlokasi di pusat kota. Dari sana, ada jalan rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah. Pasti disana lah musuh-musuh kita berada. Begitu informasi yang aku ketahui dari Maou Ajuka yang telah cukup lama meneliti pulau langit ini sebelum dicuri." jawab Dulio.

Setelahnya, mereka hanya bicara singkat sesekali saja. Meski belum bertemu siapapun, tapi ketegangan yang amat kuat dan membuat jantung berdegub kencang sudah mereka rasakan sedari tiba tadi.

Saat melewati parkiran di depan gedung Hall atau gelanggang olahraga yang sering dijadikan arena Rating Game, mereka bisa melihat ada banyak naga jahat hitam produksi massal yang sedang bersantai. Para naga jahat itu hanya melakukan aktifitas selayaknya binatang-binatang yang bernaung dibawah terik matahari panas sembari menjilati badan.

Sungguh, Pulau Agreas telah menjadi sarang mereka.

Naga-naga jahat produksi massal itu bukanlah target Tim DxD. Dan lagi mereka tidak ingin membuat keributan terlalu awal. Oleh karenanya, Dulio memutuskan untuk mengganti ke rute yang lebih sunyi sembari mereka waspada dan bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi menuju lokasi yang dituju.

Sesampainya di dalam Planetarium, yang mereka dapati hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada makhluk apapun disana.

"Kiba, geser podium di depan sana dan periksa lantai dibawahnya!" perintah Dulio.

Kemungkinan besar dibalik itu terdapat jalan rahasia yang disebutkan oleh Maou Ajuka, yang Rizevim sendiripun pasti tak mengetahuinya.

Issei mengikuti Kiba.

Kedua pemuda itu menggeser podium yang tampaknya cukup berat untuk ukuran seorang iblis laki-laki.

"Ada" teriak Issei.

Ternyata benar, ada lubang persegi yang cukup lebar. Didalamnya terdapat tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Melewati jalur itu, Dulio dan semua anggota Tim DxD turun.

Sesampainya di bawah ketika berada di ujung lorong yang lumayan gelap dan agak sempit, mereka semua tiba di sudut sebuah aula besar.

Ya, aula yang bisa dibilang sangat besar untuk letaknya yang berada di bawah tanah. Aula seluas stadium sepakbola.

"Berhenti!" perintah Dulio. Ia yang berjalan paling depan mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda pada orang-orang dibelakangnya.

Dulio mengamati dengan seksama. Matanya menatap lurus pada pintu besar yang berada di ujung paling depan aula besar itu.

Ada dua orang yang berdiri seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Kiba yang berada persis di belakang Dulio sangat mengenalinya, " Itu... Mereka!?"

"Tidak salah lagi! Euclid dan Walburga. Anak buah Rizevim."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Xenovia.

"Tidak tahu. Mereka seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang."

Benar saja. Tidak sampai satu menit setelah Dulio mengatakannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi berwarna biru terlukis di lantai aula tidak jauh dari Euclid dan Walburga.

Rias merasa sangat familiar dengan aksara dan simbol sihirnya. Sungguh, Rias sangat tidak ingin apa yang ada di benaknya benar-benar terjadi.

Namun takdir tak dapat ditolak,

Yang datang melewati lingkaran sihir itu ternyata adalah dua orang gadis berkacamata yang sangat dikenali oleh Rias, oleh mereka semua yang ada disana juga. Keduanya berambut hitam, yang satu berambut panjang tinggi semampai sedangkan satunya lagi lebih pendek dengan model rambut pendek.

"Ti-tidakkkk!"

Rias sangat tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Di ujung sana, Euclid dan Walburga menyambut kedatangan dua orang itu dengan hangat.

Tidak salah lagi, dia...

"SONAAA!"

Teriakan Rias membongkar persembunyian Tim DxD.

Tidak, sesungguhnya mereka tak terpikir lagi untuk bersembunyi setelah melihat siapa gadis yang baru saja datang itu. Dua orang yang sangat mereka kenali, sangat dekat malah sebagai teman dan sahabat.

"Ohhh haii, kemari lah." Walburga melambai-lambai pada Rias, seakan dia tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan para tamu tak diundang itu. "Aku pikir kalian akan bersembunyi saja di situ, rupanya kalian keluar sendiri. Ufufufuuu..."

Mungkin saja sejak awal tiba, Tim DxD sudah ketahuan.

Sona hanya menoleh singkat pada Rias lalu memalingkan wajah kembali, seolah dia tidak peduli bahkan lupa pernah kenal dengan sahabat sepopoknya itu.

Si Ketua OSIS meminta pada Euclid, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi di sini, budak-budakku akan segera sampai. Kami berangkat dari tempat yang berbeda."

"Baiklah. Lagipula Naruto-sama mengatakan kalau ada kelompok lain yang juga dipanggil kemari selain kalian."

"Siapa?"

"Hahaaa. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu, Nona manis."

"Ooooh, mereka ya?"

"Benar sekali."

Kemudian Sona sedikit berbasa-basi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san?"

"Mereka berdua sehat seperti biasa." kali ini Walburga yang menjawab.

"Begitu ya. Hm, baguslah."

Di sudut sana, Rias, Issei, Kiba serta anak-anak muda lainnya sangat tidak bisa menerima apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata.

Ini...

Ini mustahil kan?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa..., kenapa Sona dan Tsubaki yang seharusnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang perawatan khusus akibat segel Hinata pada otak mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja sekarang ada di tempat ini dalam keadaan sadar dan bugar?

Lebih daripada itu, kenapa Sona dan Euclid dari Qlippoth tampak memiliki hubungan kerjasama.

Dan terakhir yang paling tak masuk akal, Sona menanyakan keadaan Naruto seakan mereka teman akrab yang lama tak berjumpa, padahal pengkhianatan dan perbuatan Naruto pada Sona sama sekali tak termaafkan.

Namun mata mereka tidak berbohong, Sona dan Tsubaki jelas ada di sana. Bersama Euclid dan Walburga.

"Sonaaa!"

"Heiii Sona!"

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Berkali-kali pun Rias berteriak, Sona menulikan telinganya.

Tap.

Greeepp!

Rias sudah maju selangkah demi menuntut kejelasan, tapi tangan kanan Dulio dengan kuat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Rias seperti kehilangan logika.

"Tenanglah, Gremory!" pinta Dulio. "Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, jadi jangan sampai gegabah."

Begitu dengan Rias, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya termasuk Azazel sendiri. Mereka masih tidak mampu menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kepalang tanggung karena sudah ketahuan, Tim DxD menampakkan diri mereka semua di dalam aula. Tapi mereka cukup hati-hati dan menjaga jarak aman dari musuh.

Berikutnya yang datang adalah, sekelompok orang yang muncul melewati lingkaran sihir dengan simbol sama seperti kedatangan Sona.

Genshirou Saji, Ruruko Nimura, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Bennia, Tomoe Meguri, Tsubasa Yura, dan Rugal. Mereka berdelapan adalah budak-budak Sona.

Tomoe maju mendekati Sona pertama kali, "Aku begitu senang saat tahu Kaichou dan Fuko-Kaichou sudah siuman dan berada disini hingga aku cepat-cepat kemari."

"Bukan hanya kau saja, Tomoe. Tapi kita semua." Tsubasa menarik pundak Tomoe yang tak ada sopan-sopannya dengan Raja mereka.

Sona tersenyum tipis sebagai tanggapan.

Tsubaki berdehem, "Kalian semua, seriuslah! Mulai saat ini kita ada pekerjaan berat."

"Eh?"

Seakan baru tersadar, mereka berdelapan baru terpikir tentang dimana tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di dalam." ucap Tsubaki sebelum ada yang bertanya.

Jadi sekarang, tim Sitri telah lengkap.

Lalu yang terakhir...

Dhuuarrrr!

Langit-langit aula bawah tanah berlubang hingga mencapai permukaan. Melewati jalur itulah, sekelompok orang datang.

"Kau terlambat, Vali Lucifer!"

"Tck!"

Vali berdecak kesal pada ucapan Euclid. Dia tidak sendiri, namun lengkap dengan semua anggota timnya. Arthur yang tenang, Bikou yang usil, Kuroka yang tidak bisa diam, dan Le Fay yang imut. Tak ketinggalan Serigala Fenrir dan Gogmagog.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Hanya karena Naruto memanggilku, untuk alasan itulah aku datang kesini."

"Kheh, sombong seperti biasa." seru Euclid. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai iblis muda yang satu ini. Kalau bukan karena kesepakatan antara Rizevim dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan bersikap begini. Minimal kalau bertemu, langsung bertarung.

Dulio, Azazel, dan yang lainnya benar-benar tak habis pikir. Untuk takdir apa sehingga semua orang terkumpul di tempat ini?

Kejadian tak terduga bagi Tim DxD nyatanya belum berakhir begitu saja.

"Va-kuuuuunnnnn...!"

Seorang gadis muda yang cantik dengan rambut pirang lurus tergerai mendekap erat lengan Vali, membenamkannya diantara kedua payudaranya.

Beberapa orang menganga!

Itu kan!?

Lavinia Reni. Anggota Tim Slash Dog yang tergabung dalam Tim DxD.

Beberapa orang terkejut, tapi beberapa lainnya sudah menduga akan seperti ini.

Lavinia Reni sudah sejak lama terobsesi pada Vali Lucifer, semenjak laki-laki itu diasuh oleh Azazel dan seringkali bertemu sapa dengan Tim Slash Dog yang juga di bawah bimbingan Azazel.

"To-tolong lepaskan! L-lepasss!"

Vali berusaha berontak, tapi pipinya memerah.

Dia malu.

Sang Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa tampak malu-malu, mengejutkan.

Sangat mengejutkan!

Kesampingkan adegan penuh binar-binar bunga romantika. Situasinya sekarang bukan untuk hal itu. Ini jelas sebuah pengkhianatan.

Pengkhianatan!

Dengan asumsi bahwa Vali menjalin kerjasama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, kalau Rizevim tidak mungkin sebab dia sangat membenci kakeknya itu, maka berpindah pihaknya Lavinia Reni ke kubu musuh jelas sebuah pengkhianatan.

Lavinia Reni adalah seorang penyihir hebat, dia juga pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Absolute Demise. Tentu sosoknya bukan sosok dengan kekuatan biasa saja.

Belum apa-apa, Tim DxD sudah mendapat pukulan telak sebesar ini.

"Vali!" Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh berteriak.

"Ooouh, kau Azazel. Kupikir siapa!?" Vali berhasil melepaskan diri dari jerat dekapan Lavinia untuk sementara waktu.

Sama seperti Sona, setelah menatap singkat Vali memalingkan muka dari orang tua asuhnya dahulu.

"Karena sudah lengkap, ayo masuk. Naruto-sama mungkin bosan kelamaan menunggu kalian." ajak Euclid.

Mereka semua pun melangkah di belakang Euclid yang membuka pintu aula menuju ruang lain di bawah tanah ini.

Azazel dan siapapun itu dari Tim DxD, sangat geram dibuatnya. Mereka semua tak dianggap, kedatangan mereka diabaikan.

Apa ada yang lebih menjengkelkan selain diabaikan oleh orang lain yang merupakan teman dekat sekaligus juga mungkin musuh pada saat bersamaan?

"Tunggu! Kalian semua, kubilang tungguuuuu!"

Bahkan untuk seukuran malaikat reinkarnasi seperti Dulio pun, tak mampu menahan kejengkelannya.

Euclid dan tamu-tamunya tak mempedulikan.

"Sonaaaaa!"

"Valiiiiii!"

Teriakan keras Rias dan Azazel sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ini membuatku muaakk!" tubuh Issei dikuasai emosi. "Balance Break!"

 **Dragon Shot**

beeeaaaaammmm...

Dhuuaaarrr!.

Hancurnya dinding bagian atas pintu aula, mau tak mau membuat dua puluh sosok itu berhenti.

Walburga menatap semuanya, wajahnya cerah seakan dia baru saja menerima berita baik.

"Hei hei heiii, aku baru dapat pesan dari Kakek Rizevim. Kata beliau, tolong urus keributan di luar. Dia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Katanya juga, Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama saat ini masih beristirahat. Pastinya suami istri itu juga tak ingin diusik ketenangannya."

"Lalu?" Eulid tidak suka yang berbelit-belit.

"Ayo kita urus para pengganggu itu." kata Walburga bersemangat.

Sona mendesah sembari memijit hidungnya, tampak sekali dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Kalau Vali? Kelihatannya dia hanya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Sekiryutei saja.

Akankan takdir pertarungan hidup mati Sekiryutei Vs Hakuryuukou akan terjadi sebentar lagi?

Akhir dari bagian cerita ini, belum apa-apa sudah akan terjadi bentrokan hebat.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Satu chapter lagi mendekati akhir. Bagaimana? Kuharap puas.

Chapter ini menceritakan sepenuhnya misteri dibalik hancurnya Surga yang dikatakan Michael pada chapter 76. Ceritanya sederhana, hanya bantuan kecil dari Naruto pada Konoha untuk perang, juga aksi balas dendamnya atas kematian Sai. Hohoo, sepertinya Michael salah membunuh orang dan merasakan sendiri akibatnya. Bantuan NaruHina segitu dulu deh, untuk selanjutnya tunggu nanti saja.

Kemudian..., emm sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Sona dan Vali telah naik ke panggung drama, akan bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

Ulasan Review:

Yang nebak peran Hinata paling berakhir kek Madara, Issshh kok segitu amat sih. Ya enggak lah, cerita ini tak akan berakhir seperti itu.

Ga usah nunggu duet NaruSasu. Ntuh diatas, duet NaruOphis saja sudah cukup untuk membantai seluruh Surga.

Ini mungkin membuat bingung. Vali berteman dengan Naruto sedangkan Naruto bekerjasama dengan Rizevim tapi Vali sangat membenci Rizevim. Kok bisa gitu? Nanti saja lah diceritakan.

Iyap, FF ini kebanyakan adegannya banyak terinspirasi dari berbagai tempat. Salah satunya Film Interstellar itu.

Senjata Hallconen II dan Vladimir itu hanya senjata fiktif yang dibuat khusus untuk karakter Seras Victoria dari cerita aslinya. Cerita bagian ini berbeda dengan chapter 49-51 yang mengambil setting GGO dimana aku menggunakan senjata asli dari dunia nyata.

Oh hai kau reviewer guest, Mind Blown itu apa yah? Jelaskan padaku! Hahaaaa, aku kurang jago istilah-istilah asing.

Emmmm, yang memprediksi panjang lebar tentang jalannya perang Armageddon, bisa tepat bisa juga kurang tepat. Wahahahahaaa.

Yang kemarin nyariin para bijuu, tuh dah mereka keluar semua. Hahaaa.

Eaaak, yang nebak Naruto dan Rizevim habis pulang mengacau. Memang betul. Mereka baru pulang setelah memporak-porandakan Surga. Ghahahahahaaaa...

Bukan aku tidak ingin memunculkan ahli strategi dari pihak Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Aku hanya berpikir, dari sisi Konoha saja sudah cukup. Mereka bikin strategi lalu dilakukan, sedang dari pihak Aliansi membuat strategi juga yang tak terduga. Hanya saja tanpa perlu ada tambahan Out Character, cukup mengandalkan nama Falbium saja sebagai ahli strategi perang dari Underworld.

Katanya nanti ada cekcok rumah tangga NaruHina? Bukannya aku udah nyebut ini dari lama, dari chapter 30an. Yang kataku akan ada konflik internal NaruHina. Aaah tuh di atas, aku singgung sedikit dalam percakapan antara Hinata dengan Gabriel.

Semua karakter turun ke medan perang pokoknya.

Tenang aja, satu hari di Fanfic bisa jadi berbulan-bulan aku nulis semua chapter tersisa. Ingat aja dengan Naruto Shippuden, sehari perang jadi ratusan episode. Wkakakakaka.

Kemana nanti Konoha kalau semuanya sudah selesai? Jawabnya nanti saja. Lalu jutsu yang melepaskan bola kecil lalu jadiin planet itu bukan Banshou Te'in, tapi Chibaku Tensei. Episode 320an, itu madara narik meteor ketika dia udah make Rinnegan kok..

Siapa yang bilang perangnya ga sampai selesai? Hooo, musti selesai dong. Meski aku tidak menjamin akan sampai jelas siapa yang menang dan yang kalah, tapi pasti akan sampai puncaknya.

Tamatnya, mungkin dalam belasan chapter lagi. Santai saja nunggu endingnya.

Bikin Grup BBM atau WA? Apa keperluannya urgent yaah, takutnya kalau aku sendiri ga keurus kan jadi sia-sia saja.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Rabu, 23 Agustus 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _"Ini membuatku muaakk!" tubuh Issei dikuasai emosi. "Balance Break!"_

 _ **Dragon Shot**_

 _beeeaaaaammmm..._

 _Dhuuaaarrr!._

 _Hancurnya dinding bagian atas pintu aula, mau tak mau membuat dua puluh sosok itu berhenti._

 _Walburga menatap semuanya, wajahnya cerah seakan dia baru saja menerima berita baik._

 _"Hei hei heiii, aku baru dapat pesan dari Kakek Rizevim. Kata beliau, tolong urus keributan di luar. Dia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Katanya juga, Naruto-sama dan Hinata-sama saat ini masih beristirahat. Pastinya suami istri itu juga tak ingin diusik ketenangannya."_

 _"Lalu?" Eulid tidak suka yang berbelit-belit._

 _"Ayo kita urus para pengganggu itu." kata Walburga bersemangat._

 _Sona mendesah sembari memijit hidungnya, tampak sekali dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Kalau Vali? Kelihatannya dia hanya menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Sekiryutei saja._

 _Akankan takdir pertarungan hidup mati Sekiryutei Vs Hakuryuukou akan terjadi sebentar lagi?_

 _Akhir dari bagian cerita ini, belum apa-apa sudah akan terjadi bentrokan hebat._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 83. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 7.**

.

Vali Lucifer dengan wajah arogan menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata Hyoudou Issei di ujung sana, seolah tatapannya mampu menembus helm armor Balance Breaker sang Naga Merah.

"Sekiryutei Hyoudou Issei, kita adalah dua Naga Langit yang menggenggam takdir pertarungan hidup dan mati. Karenanya aku tanya padamu, apa kau menginginkan pertarungan kita sekarang? Sudah pantas kah dirimu untuk bertarung melawanku?"

"..."

"Jika jawabanmu tidak, maka kesempatan untuk takdir itu akan hilang selamanya."

Issei seharusnya senang jika tidak ada pertarungan. Dia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk takdir dua ekor naga yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan dirinya. Tapi...

"Aku..."

"Hm, apa? Apa jawabanmu?"

"..." Issei nampaknya masih ragu.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menunggu waktu sampai kita sejajar karena aku memiliki banyak takdir lain yang ingin kuraih. Mengalahkan Naga Merah Sejati Sekiryushintei Great Red adalah salah satunya, juga menghabisi kakek tua menjijikkan itu. Jadi...?"

"..."

Masih tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Issei.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di atas dalam 5 menit. Jika tidak, aku pergi. Dan kau, akan jadi naga langit merah pecundang seumur hidupmu."

Wuuuushhhh...

Vali telah terbang, melesat melewati lubang di langit-langit aula ruang bawah tanah yang tembus ke permukaan, sama seperti cara ia datang tadi.

Jika benar terjadi, pertempuran Dua Naga Langit pastinya menjadi pertarungan sengit yang sangat merusak lingkungan dalam skala luas, ruang bertarung yang sangat besar dibutuhkan agar mereka bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh. Maka dari itulah, seluruh kota di permukaan Pulau Langit Agreas akan menjadi arenanya.

Kembali pada Issei, ia adalah orang yang berani dan selalu maju tanpa berpikir dua kali dengan optimisme tinggi walau sekuat apapun musuhnya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana melindungi orang-orang berharga baginya meski harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang...

"Issei-san." Asia mendekati pemuda ini, pemuda yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah ia anggap pelita hidupnya.

"..."

Tak ada respon,

"Issei-kun!"

Kali ini Yuuto Kiba yang memanggil, sekaligus menepuk bahu sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Maaf. A-ak akuuu..."

Suara Issei terdengar putus-putus.

"Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu jadi pesimis begitu?" tanya Azazel tegas.

"Sensei, apa... Apa kau merasakannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengetahuinya tadi. Tapi, apakah itu akan membuatmu berhenti di titik ini. Mana Hyoudou Issei yang biasanya hah?"

Kebanyakan orang tidak mengerti, tapi beberapa jelas mengetahuinya. Terutama Issei yang merasakannya secara langsung, karena sesuatu itu memang sengaja diarahkan pada dirinya.

Pasangan Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryutei masa kini sangat berbeda dengan pedahulu-pendahulu mereka. Vali berkembang dengan sangat cepat di usianya yang masih muda, begitu juga Issei yang selalu menunjukkan hal mustahil untuk diduga. Namun Vali yang terlahir bersama bakat iblis yang sangat hebat, selalu unggul di depan.

Vali lebih dulu memiliki Balance Breaker, lalu Issei mampu mengejarnya dengan Balance Breakernya. Vali memperlihatkan kalau ia sanggup menahan kekuatan Juggernaut Drive, tapi karena itu sangat berbahaya bagi Issei maka ia mengambil jalan lain dengan Cardinal Crimson Fulldrive. Anggap mereka setara, tapi nyatanya Vali mampu memaksakan dirinya lebih jauh dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, seperti yang Issei lihat ketika berurusan di wilayah Vampire Tepes. Meski sulit, Issei masih mampu melangkah menyusul kekuatan Vali berkat kekuatan yang dulu pernah ia ambil dari permata armor Hakuryuukou yaitu Divide, Reflect dan Wyvern. Ia juga mampu menunjukkan kemampuan khusus Ddraig yang ketiga, Penetrate.

Katakanlah kalau posisi mereka sejajar lagi.

Akan tetapi pertemuan yang barusan sangat-sangat tak disangka, khusus bagi Issei. Meski tak menunjukkan apapun, namun dari dalam tubuh Sang Hakuryuukou dapat Issei rasakan tekanan kekuatan yang begitu hebat, sangat dahsyat, kekuatan mengerikan yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, yang membuat menggigil, gemetar, bahkan lupa cara bernafas, tak ada beda dengan anak katak di hadapan ular kobra meskipun jika Issei sendiri dalam kondisi kekuatan terbaiknya.

Azazel tiba-tiba bersuara, "Aku pernah merasakannya dulu -lama sekali, saat aku masih muda. Rasanya persis sama dengan kekuatan sejati dari Satan Lucifer pertama."

"Ha?" Rias ternganga. Dia menduga-duga, apa mungkin...?

"Tidak salah lagi, anak laki-laki itu sudah mencapai kekuatan maksimumnya. Kemungkinan besar, dia yang sekarang telah mampu menggabungkan kekuatan penuh Kaisar Naga Putih Vanishing Dragon Albion dengan kekuatan sejati Satan Lucifer yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Dia pastinya menjadi Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dari masa lalu sampai masa depan yang takkan terlampaui."

Perasaan itu lah yang membuat Issei tak berkutik saat tadi Vali menatapnya. Dengan dirinya yang sekarang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Sebenarnya kupikir itu mustahil terjadi, pasti ada seseorang di balik punggung yang membuat Vali mampu mencapai titik ini. Sekarang tergantung keputusanmu, Issei." ucap Azazel lagi.

Issei ingin bertarung untuk takdir itu. Tapi dengan dirinya yang sekarang? Pasti ia akan kalah telak, dan dia hanya akan jadi pecundang. Namun jika tidak melawan, itu malah lebih buruk lagi sebab dimanapun dan kapanpun bertemu, Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryutei pasti akan menggengam takdir untuk saling bertarung. Issei akan menjadi Sekiryutei pecundang paling memalukan sepanjang masa kalau tak menyabut ajakan Vali.

"Aku mengijinkanmu menggunakan itu, Issei."

Semua orang menatap terkejut pada Azazel.

"Sensei!" Rias menyuarakan penolakan dengan keras.

"Baiklah."

Kini mereka berbalik menatap Issei tak percaya.

"Akan aku coba melawannya, dan kalau memang diperlukan aku akan menggunakan itu."

"Tidak! Issei, jangan!"

Issei menggeleng, "Maaf, Bochou. Tapi ini harus kulakukan."

Sesuatu yang dimaksudkan Azazel, seharusnya Issei gunakan untuk melindungi bukan untuk mengalahkan orang lain. Melindungi segala yang berharga bagi Issei, yakni teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan semua orang yang ia sayangi, terutama Rias. Pernah Issei sempat memperlihatkan sesuatu itu, yakni ketika dia gagal membawakan Valerie untuk Gasper, tapi saat itu Azazel tegas tidak memperbolehkannya.

Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Raja-nya, Issei pergi begitu saja menyusul Vali. Untuk memenuhi takdir rivalitas Sekiryutei dan Hakuryuukou.

Rias sudah tak bisa melarang.

Ada alasan kenapa Rias enggan menerima hal ini. Memakai sesuatu yang dimaksudkan itu, tentu akan ada harga yang harus dibayar. Dan bayarannya, teramat sangat mahal.

Ke sudut lainnya, gadis muda berambut pirang dengan pakaian ala penyihir berdekhem sedikit untuk menarik atensi semua orang. Dia, Lavinia Reni si pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus Absolute Demise.

"Ekhemmm. Kalian semua mungkin mengganggap diriku yang paling aneh di sini, jadi akan aku tegaskan. Aku sama sekali tidak berpindah kubu, maka dari itu tolong jangan anggap aku pengkhianat."

Lavinia adalah anggota resmi Tim Anti-Teror DxD, tapi ia sekarang bersama kubu Qlippoth.

"Lagipula..." Lavinia menatap Sona, Euclid, dan yang lainnya, "Aku sepertinya tidak mendapat sambutan penerimaan yang bagus oleh kelompok sini."

Maksudnya jelas, Lavinia tidak bergabung dengan kubu Qlippoth.

Jadi...

"Aku hanya terobsesi pada Va-kuuuun. So, asal aku bisa melihatnya aku akan bahagia, tak peduli bagaimanapun kondisi dunia."

Sungguh, Lavinia tidak lebih dari perempuan egois yang sangat terobsesi pada sesuatu.

"Terakhir, byebye." Lavinia melambaikan tangan. "Aku ingin menonton pertarungan di atas."

Sekejap, Lavinia menghilangkan wujud tubuhnya di ruang aula bawah tanah dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Sebenarnya, Lavinia memang tidak ingin bertarung dengan siapapun. Ia sudah sangat senang karena bisa bertemu Vali setelah sekian lama, meski Vali ikut kubu seberang. Well, sama sekali tidak terduga kalau di tempat ini dia akan bertemu pujaannya. Karena itulah, tidak ada keinginan lagi bagi Lavinia untuk bertarung melawan orang-orang Qlippoth, pun juga dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan Tim DxD. Begitu lebih baik, untuk dirinya dan semua orang, pikir Lavinia.

Beberapa menit terlewat setelah kepergian Issei, Yuuto Kiba maju dan meminta ijin pada Raja-nya.

"Ijinkan aku, Bochou. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tuntaskan."

"Jangan bilau kau...!"

"Ya. Ini tentang masa laluku yang belum sepenuhnya tuntas."

Tentang masa lalu Yuuto Kiba. Dia bersama anak-anak lainnya adalah kelinci percobaan para peneliti Gereja berkaitan dengan Proyek Pedang Suci di bawah pimpinan Valper Galilei. Semua anak-anak mati, kecuali Kiba. Ia yang sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya, akhirnya menyimpan kebencian dan dendam yang sangat dalam pada pedang suci, khususnya Excalibur yang menjadi tujuan proyek itu.

Excalibur yang terpecah-pecah, kini telah disatukan kembali dan digunakan sebagai sarung untuk menekan aura kekuatan agresif dari pedang Durandal, yang kini menjadi pedang Ex-Durandal di tangan Xenovia.

Karena Xenovia adalah temannya, Kiba mempermasalahkan lagi. Tapi di seberang sana...

Seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluhan tahun dengan setelan jas eksekutif, berambut panjang berwarna pirang.

Arthur Pendragon.

Pemilik Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande dan salah satu pecahan Excalibur yaitu Excalibur Ruler.

Maka atas nama dendam dan kebencian pada pedang suci, Kiba memiliki sesuatu yang harus ia tuntaskan.

"Kau! Bertarunglah denganku!" Kiba menghunuskan pedangnya, Pedang Suci Iblis yang baru saja ia summon ke tangan kanannya.

Arthur di sudut sana, menatap biasa tanpa menujukkan ketertarikan yang berarti.

"Kiba!" bentak Rias. Ia mengerti keinginan budaknya ini, tapi... "Aku tidak akan memberimu ijin."

Rias bukan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia sudah mengantongi beberapa informasi tentang Arthur Pendragon. Laki-laki muda itu dengan Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande memanglah manusia, tapi dia seorang manusia swordman dengan skill yang luar biasa. Itu ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Collbrande atau _Ultimate Holy Royal King Sword_ _of Caliburn_ adalah pedang suci terkuat yang ada di muka bumi.

Ada yang mengatakan kalau Arthur Pendragon saat ini, setara kekuatannya dengan Prajurit Exorcise terkuat dari Gereja pengguna Pedang Durandal sebelumnya, Vasco Strada. Dia lah prajurit manusia yang sanggup dengan mudahnya membunuh iblis kelas tinggi semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Jika Kiba harus melawan laki-laki sekuat itu?

Rias tak ingin kehilangan ksatria-nya yang sangat berharga ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga meminta ijin."

"Xenovia!" Rias tak menduga ksatria-nya yang satu lagi akan bertindak begini.

"Kalau satu tidak diijinkan, bagaimana jika berdua?" ucap Xenovia saat ia telah berdiri sejajar dengan Kiba.

"..."

Rias masih belum membuat keputusan.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun, Rias tahu apa keinginan Xenovia. Ksatria perempuannya ini tentu sangat ini melampaui batasan yang pernah diraih pendahulunya. Xenovia adalah pemegang Durandal saat ini, ia juga memiliki enam dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur, selain itu dia juga memegang Pedang Dragon Slayer Ascalon yang pernah diberikan Archangel Michael pada Issei.

Dengan tiga pedang suci legendaris sekaligus di tangan Xenovia, apabila ia tak sanggup melampaui pendahulunya maka itu pasti akan menjadi hal memalukan, hal yang sangat pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Saat Rias masih bingung dengan pikirannya, suara lain kembali terdengar.

"Aku juga."

"Irina!"

Tak disangka, Brave Saint Ace dari Archangel Michael ini malah juga ikut-ikutan. Kini tiga ahli pedang dari Tim DxD berdiri sejajar paling depan.

"Sebelum berangkat perang, aku diamanahi oleh Michael-sama dengan sebuah pedang legendaris, Pedang Suci Hauteclere. Jadi, sudah ditetapkan takdirku adalah bertarung bersama Xevonia."

Ada sebuah syair legenda dari daratan Eropa jaman klasik, ' _The Song of Roland_ '. Dari syair itulah diketahui bahwa Pedang Durandal sejatinya adalah milik ksatria gagah berani bernama Roland. Ksatria itu selalu bertarung bersama sahabatnya demi mengalahkan semua musuh kerajaan. Nama sahabarnya itu adalah Oliver. Kemudian, Oliver juga memiliki pedang suci miliknya sendiri, yaitu Pedang Suci Hauteclere.

Maka sesuai dengan takdir di dalam cerita itu, sudah semestinya Xenovia dan Irina sebagai sepasang sahabat sesama swordman untuk selalu bertarung bersama-sama. Dengan dua pedang suci legendaris Durandal dan Hauteclere yang menari bersama, maka keajaiban bisa saja terjadi.

Jadi, inilah alasan sebenarnya Panglima Perang Maou Falbium menarik Irina dari medan perang dan menyuruhnya bergabung dengan Tim DxD untuk menangkap Rizevim.

Rias sangat paham akan semua takdir itu, dia menunduk sejenak. Saat menatap lurus ke depan lagi, ia menghela nafas berat sambil berucap, "Baiklah. Kalau sudah seperti ini ceritanya, aku tak punya hak untuk melarang."

Betul seperti ucapan Rias, ketiga orang itu memiliki alasan kuat sendiri-sendiri untuk bertarung. Tidak memberi ijin, sama saja dia mencela dan menyakiti hati mereka.

Setelah melihat kesungguhan ketiga petarung itu, barulah Arthur menunjukkan wajah tertarik.

Sebagai orang yang hemat bicara, ia hanya berucap. "Ayooo kita cari arena untuk bertarung." Lalu ia pun berjalan duluan.

Kesampingkan perihal lainnya, sungguh ini mungkin adalah kesempatan langka yang diberikan oleh Arthur hanya sekali seumur hidup. Sudah sifatnya sedari awal, Arthur hanya akan bertarung jika dirinya benar-benar diperlukan.

Pertarungan kedua, pertarungan antar pemilik pedang suci legendaris. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

Lain halnya dengan yang ini, jika sebelumnya adalah pertarungan antar pemilik pedang suci legendaris maka ini akan menjadi pertarungan antar ahli sihir.

Kuroka yang biasanya periang berisik dan selalu bermain-main sesukanya, baru pertama kali ini menunjukkan wajah serius. Bukan ekspresi serius biasa tapi ekspresi serius sebenarnya, seakan waktu ini akan menjadi waktu dimana dia menyelesaikan masalah terbesar yang ia alami sepanjang hidup. Ia menatap lurus pada laki-laki berumur duapuluhan berambut perak yang berdiri paling belakang di Tim DxD.

"Rudiger Rosenkreutz!" Kuroka lantang menyebutkan nama orang itu. "Kau bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini kan?"

Laki-laki itu, melangkah hingga ia berhadap-hadapan cukup dengan Kuroka.

"Tentu. Saat ini akan jadi kesempatan terbaik yang aku miliki."

Koneko, adik Kuroka sedikit mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Nee-sama!?"

Kuroka tersenyum lembut pada adiknya, "Adikku, Shirone. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan lari lagi."

"Tu-tunggu! Nee-sama, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya. Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau aku adalah buronan dunia iblis level SS, dan orang yang paling terobsesi memburu dan menangkapku adalah orang ini." tunjuk Kuroka.

Rudiger menyela, "Aku cukup kagum padamu, Nona. Selama ini kau selalu bisa lari dariku. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, kau yakin tidak ingin lari eh?"

"Untuk apa? Sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam diriku."

"Hohooo, itu hebat. Keberanianmu patut diacungi jempol. Namun harusnya kau sadar, level kekuatan kita jauh berbeda."

Aslinya Rudiger Rosenkreutz adalah Bishop dari kepala Keluarga Iblis Mamon. Tapi dia juga merupakan Raja independen dimana dia tidak memiliki seorangpun bidak. Meski sendirian, dia mampu mencapai peringkat ke-7 Rating Game. Pencapaian yang luar biasa bukan? Itulah dia, iblis yang lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan iblis kelas tinggi. Dia berada dalam jajaran _Ultimate-Class Devil_.

Melihat Kuroka yang tak gentar dengan gertakannya, Rudiger bersuara lagi. "Pilihanmu hanya dua, lari atau mati."

"..." Kuroka diam.

"Nee-sama, hentikan!" Koneko berontak. Dia memang anggota tim DxD, kubu yang berlawanan dengan posisi kakaknya. Tapi sebagai adik, ia tidak menginginkan ini. Inilah perasaan jujurnya terhadap sang kakak. Hal baiknya, Rias dan yang lain cukup mengerti point itu meski mereka adalah musuh.

Mengetahui sang adik yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Kuroka diliputi rasa senang.

Dahulu sebelum Koneko membenci Kuroka, mereka adalah kakak adik yang begitu akur, hidup dalam luapan kebahagiaan. Mereka selalu bersama saat bermain, makan, bahkan tidur. Suatu ketika orang tua mereka meninggal dunia. Mereka masih kecil saat kejadian itu.

Semenjak itulah, sepasang kakak adik ini hidup dalam kesulitan tanpa ada rumah tempat kembali, tak ada orang yang dapat diandalkan. Sebagai yatim piatu, mereka berjuang keras menyambung hidup hari demi hari dengan saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Kemudian suatu hari, keduanya dipungut oleh seorang iblis bangsawan. Si kakak direinkarnasi menjadi iblis sebagai peerage bishop dari kelompok iblis itu dengan kompensasi si adik juga ikut hidup bersama mereka. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak.

Lalu hal mengerikan terjadi. Sang kakak membangunkan kekuatan hebat dalam dirinya setelah direinkarnasi, bahkan melampaui majikannya sendiri. Dia lepas kendali hingga berakhir membunuh sang majikan, iblis yang mengambilnya. Ia pun menjadi 'iblis buangan', buronan yang paling berbahaya diantara para iblis buangan.

Si adik, Koneko, tetap pada tempatnya bersama para iblis. Namun akibat kejadian mengerikan itu, dia mengalami kehidupan yang sulit. Koneko hidup di bawah tekanan para iblis yang takut padanya dengan anggapan bahwa ia juga menyimpan bakat mengerikan seperti si kakak. Selain itu, dia juga sering mendapat ancaman pembunuhan. Itulah hari-hari yang Koneko lewati setelah kepergian kakaknya.

Koneko dikhianati oleh kakaknya sendiri yang sangat dipercayai, ia pun selalu disiksa oleh para iblis yang membenci dirinya. Semua itu membuat mental dan semangat hidup Koneko benar-benar jatuh ke tempat paling bawah, sampai pada akhirnya Rias mengambilnya kedalam kelompok Gremory, lalu menjadi Koneko yang sekarang.

Tapi nyatanya, semua kejadian itu tidak melunturkan perasaan sayang Koneko. Sang nekomata putih ini jujur dengan perasaannya, menunjukkan bahwa seberat apapun penderitaan yang ia lewati tidak sedikitpun mengurangi cintanya untuk sang kakak.

"Neee, Shirone. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Cerita yang kau dengar mengatakan bahwa aku lepas kendali dan membunuh majikanku. Tapi apa kau tahu apa penyebab aku lepas kendali?"

Koneko hanya diberitahu kalau kakaknya lepas kendali karena kekuatan terpendamnya yang bangkit tiba-tiba sehingga menelan kesadaran dan pikirannya.

"Penyebab sebenarnya ialah, majikanku itu sungguh orang yang berhati busuk. Dia maniak birahi yang sangat terobsesi untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualnya pada gadis kecil. Pedofil bejat!. Begitu aku mengetahui kalau dia mengincarmu, aku menghalanginya. Bahkan saat itu aku rela menawarkan tubuhku untuk memuaskan nafsunya, asal dia berhenti mengincarmu. Tapi dia malah menolak, melukaiku, dan mengatakan dengan wajah jijik bahwa dia akan sangat senang kalau bisa menikmati tubuhmu. Itu membuatku sangat marah, hingga aku lepas kendali dan membunuhnya."

Mendengar fakta yang baru ia ketahui ini, Koneko tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Jadi...

Jadi selama ini dia telah salah?

Selama ini kakaknya tidak meninggalkannya, tidak mengkhianatinya.

Kakak yang ia sayangi ini, ternyata menyayangi dirinya lebih dari yang ia tahu. Selalu melindunginya tanpa ia ketahui, mengorbankan diri sendiri demi dirinya, bahkan rela menjadi buronan yang setiap saat selalu diliputi perasaan takut akan diburu dan dibunuh.

Apa yang dilakukan Kuroka meski harus menjadi pesakitan, tidak lain hanyalah untuk keselamatan Koneko. Dia seorang kakak yang menjelma bagai ibu yang kasihnya sepanjang hayat.

Koneko sangat menyesali dirinya yang sempat membenci kakaknya ini.

Saat hati Koneko masih dipenuhi perasaan tak menentu, Kuroka melanjutkan ceritanya. "Mungkin akibat tekanan berat yang kau alami sejak kejadian itu, kau melupakan beberapa hal. Majikan busuk yang mengambil kita dari jalanan, sebenarnya adalah putra dari Kepala Keluarga Iblis Mamon dengan selirnya. Mungkin orang tua itu sangat marah karena anaknya kubunuh. Dan orang ini, Rudiger Rosenkreutz, adalah Bishop dari kepala Keluarga Iblis Mamon yang ditugaskan untuk memburuku."

Rudiger tertawa kecil, "Ya benar. Aku memang sengaja ditugaskan untuk memburumu, Nona. Tapi itu dulu pada awalnya. Saat ini, aku tidak memburumu untuk alasan itu lagi. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan dendam orang tua itu. Kenapa aku masih memburumu? Karena kau membuatku tertarik. Kau selalu lolos, selalu berhasil kabur dariku sekeras apapun aku berusaha memburumu. Akhirnya itu membuat aku terobsesi padamu, aku sangat ini sekali menangkapmu. Jika berhasil, barulah aku akan puas."

Para anggota Tim DxD tidak tahu menahu urusan ini. Apalagi bagi Rias pribadi, dia kurang menyukai alasan Rudiger, ini sudah melebar dari tujuan Tim DxD. Lagipula sebagai Raja, ia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan bidak bentengnya, Koneko.

Kuroka mengulas senyum meyakinkan pada sang adik, "Sudah mengerti kan, Shirone? Jadi, biarkan kakakmu ini membereskan urusan yang sejak lama belum kuselesaikan."

Koneko mengerti tapi dia tidak menginginkan ini.

Baammmm!

Tiba-tiba sesosok raksasa batu setinggi empat meter mendarat dengan hentakan keras di sisi Kuroka sehingga menciptakan getaran hebat di ruangan bawah tanan ini. Debu-debu dan tanah dari langit-langit sampai berjatuhan.

"Dalam situasi ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian, Kuroka-sama. Aku dan Gogz-kun akan membantumu."

Terdengar suar riang nan feminim. Bukan berasal dari si raksasa batu, tapi dari gadis kecil berambut pirang yang duduk di bahu raksasa batu itu.

Dia, Le Fay Pendragon. Lalu Gogmagog si raksasa Gargoyle yang merupakan senjata dari dewa-dewa Kuno.

"Pastikan kau tidak menyesal, anak kecil. Aku tidak mau mendengar tangisan cemprengmu. Tidak ada jaminan kita bisa pulang hidup-hidup."

"Tak masalah. Sebagai sebuah kelompok, kita ini sama-sama buronan dunia bawah. Hahahaaa."

"Baiklah."

Begini menjadi sedikit lebih seimbang. Rudiger si iblis penyihir _Ultimate-Class_ melawan Youkai Nekoshou ahli sihir dan gadis keturunan dari penyihir terkenal Morgiana, serta seekor golem batu.

Kuroka mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu jarinya ditautkan dan...

Ctek.

setelah terdengar suara jentikan jari, Rudiger, Kuroka, Le Fay, dan Gogmagog lenyap seketika tanpa mata sempat berkedip. Tak ada lingkaran sihir atau pendaran cahaya. Mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Selanjutnya...

Sebelum sempat semua orang mengembuskan nafas panjang,

"Balance Break!"

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Braker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail**

Seseorang telah memakai armor naga langit merah.

Sekiryutei?

Bukan.

Itu bukan Issei!

Issei sedang bertarung dengan Vali di luar.

Ituuu...

"Euclid Lucifuge." Dulio Gesualdo menunjuk orang yang dia sebut namanya, "Aku telah mendengar tentang replika Boosted Gear yang diproduksi massal oleh Qlippoth. Untuk kau yang seorang iblis kelas tinggi menggunakannya, maka aku akan menjadi lawanmu."

Pemimpin Tim DxD mengambil jatah dengan keputusan cepat. Tak ada yang membantah.

Lalu, dua orang itu pun segera menyingkir untuk mencari tempat bertarung yang pas.

Kemudian...

Ciuuuuuu!

... anggota Qlippoth yang lain tanpa aba-aba, dia begitu saja membuat serangan. Serangan mematikan pula

Flare!

"Ah, kupikir dengan menyerang tiba-tiba, aku bisa memurnikan kalian semua dengan api ungu penyucianku."

Walburga. Wanita ini memang punya tabiat buruk dan licik.

Untung saja salah satu dari anggota DxD dengan sigap menghentikan serangan berbahaya tadi.

"Melihat orang-orang sudah bertarung, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi."

Griselda Quarta, Brave Saint Ratu Hati Seraph Gabriel menurunkan busur cahaya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memblokir serangan api Walburga. Ini adalah senjata khas miliknya sebagai malaikat reinkarnasi.

Seperti yang lain, kedua orang itu pergi ke ruangan lain untuk berduel.

Azazel berkata pada anak didiknya yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka hal seperti ini, terlalu banyak musuh mengalangi jalan walau para anggota tim DxD sudah mulai dengan pertarungan masing-masing. Nah Rias, bisakah aku mempercayakan yang tersisa di sini padamu? Aku akan mencari jalan lain untuk menemukan Rizevim."

"Tapi Sensei! Kalau kau sendirian...?"

"Tenang saja, kau bisa percaya padaku. Kalau dibiarkan begini kita bisa terlambat. Kita harus bergerak cepat dan membagi anggota Tim DxD."

Menerima perintah Azazel, Rias mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Azazel berkata lagi, "Tobio, kau ikut bersamaku. Kau adalah pengawal terkuat Aliansi, jadi tugas ini paling cocok untukmu."

"Ha'i."

Mundur melewati lorong tangga yang tadi, Azazel dan Slash Dog Tobio Ikuse pergi untuk mencari jalan lain.

Sona yang melihat itu, menduga kalau Azazel sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Bisa saja buruk sebab ia sudah tahu kalau Azazel itu licik, tapi Sona tidak punya pilihan untuk menghalangi Azazel. Orang-orang di sisinya yang tersisa, tidak punya kualifikasi memadai untuk bertarung melawan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan pengawal terkuat pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Canis Lykaon.

Maka dari itulah, Sona membiarkan Azazel pergi. Lagipula, jika nanti bertemu dengan Rizevim, para Naga Jahat Legendaris, atau bahkan Naruto dan Hinata, Sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu pasti tidak akan bisa melakukan rencananya dengan mudah.

Sona hanya bisa berharap dan percaya pada itu.

Masih tersisa banyak orang yang berada di dalam aula ruang bawah tanah.

Sona mengerling ke belakang sedikit, "Tsubaki."

"Ya, Kaichou."

"Lebih baik kau bawa yang lainnya masuk ke dalam. Langsung ke tempat Naruto-san dan Hinata-san."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua anggota tim Sitri terperangah akan ucapan Raja-nya. Maksudnya?

Apa Sona ingin bertarung sendirian? Melawan Rias dan budak-budaknya.

"Aku tak menerima protes." ucap Sona tegas.

Mau tak mau, mereka semua menurut.

"Baiklah, Kaichou." jawab Tsubaki. Lalu wanita ini berbalik dan menatap semua anggota OSIS. "Ikuti aku!" katanya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ya. Please." Bikou bersuara. Sang pendekar monyet keturunan generasi keempat Sun Wukong ini tidak kebagian acara bertarung, jadi daripada menonton ia lebih memilih pergi.

Tsubaki tidak mengangguk. Tapi diamnya dia bisa dianggap sebagai tanda setuju.

"Ayoooo, anjing ileran. Kita ikut mereka." Bikou menarik tali kalung yang mengikat leher Fenrir berwujud mini. Dan karena Bikou tak memiliki sopan santun apalagi pada binatang, ia mendapat pelototan tajam serta geraman dari mulut Serigala yang taring dan cakarnya mampu membunuh tuhan.

Meski begitu, si monyet dan si anjing ini kompak berjalan di belakang kelompok Sitri.

Tsubaki membawa mereka melewati pintu yang telah di rusak oleh tembakan Dragon Shot Issei. Berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor yang cukup lebar namun sedikit gelap.

Seharusnya mereka semua setelah disambut oleh Euclid dan Walburga langsung di antarkan ke tempat utama, bukan malah berjalan sendiri seperti ini. Yah, kedua anggota Qlippoth itu sedang berhadapan dengan prajurit Surga. Tapi tampaknya Tsubaki tidak sulit untuk menemukan jalan.

Mereka semua berjalan dalam diam, sampai Tsubaki buka suara. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kaichou."

Sona sendirian. Jika harus bertarung melawan kelompok Gremory walau tak semuanya, pasti akan berat. Selain Rias, masih ada Akeno, Asia, Gasper, Rossweisse, dan Koneko. Satu lawan enam jelas tak seimbang meski Sona jenius strategi dan teknik.

Tsubaki melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kaichou pasti sudah punya rencana."

Mengerti itu, tak satupun anggota OSIS yang mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu yang sedari lama mengganjal akhirnya dimuntahkan juga.

Tomoe bertanya dengan nada serius, "Anooo, Fukokaichou. Kurasa sekarang lah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Tsubaki membuang nafas panjang yang terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang bergerak turun. "Baiklah, akan aku ungkapkan semuanya." meski Tsubaki sendiri bingung harus bercerita mulai dari mana.

Bikou yang berjalan paling belakang hanya ikut saja. Lagipula hal ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Pun juga dengan Serigala Fenrir yang dengan tenang berjalan di sisi kiri Bikou.

Saji dan yang lainnya sudah tak sabar menunggu.

Tsubaki memulai dengan bertanya, "Tidak adakah dari kalian yang ingin tahu bagaimana aku dan Kaichou bisa ada di sini padahal sebelumnya kami koma di ruang perawatan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mereka juga ingin tahu tentang hal ini.

"Kaichou, Naruto-san, dan Hinata-san sudah lama membuat kesepakatan, sebuah kesepakatan baru."

Waktu itu sebelum acara pertemuan petinggi Tiga Fraksi di Akademi Kuoh, saat para anggota OSIS baru saja berkenalan dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sona sebagai ketua OSIS membuat kesepakatan dengan pasangan suami istri itu untuk menjadi peerage palsu dengan tugas-tugas tertentu.

Dimulai dari sana, sampai kemudian Naruto dan Hinata didaftarkan sebagai siswa tingkat akhir Akademi Kouh. Dari situlah, semua anggota OSIS semakin dekat dengan kedua orang itu. Belajar, bertukar pikiran dan pengetahuan, berlatih bersama, berteman, bersenda gurau dan lain-lainnya, yang pada akhirnya membuat Naruto dan Hinata seolah telah menjadi bagian asli dari kelompok Sitri, bukan lagi peerage palsu.

Begitu seterusnya, sampai para anggota OSIS dikejutkan dengan kejadian tak terduga pada insiden pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas oleh Rizevim. Mereka begitu terkejut ketika Naruto dan Hinata ternyata adalah musuh dibalik selimut, bahkan dengan tega melukai perasaan mereka dan menyiksa Sona serta Tsubaki sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Hal itu sangat sulit dipercaya meski kenyataannya terpampang jelas di depan mata. Membuat semua anggota OSIS terpukul, stress berat, bahkan dianggap gila.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Reya Kusaka yang di tempatkan di dalam sel karantina khusus tiba-tiba di datangi oleh Tsubaki secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan dibebaskan. Selanjutnya, Reya membebaskan anggota OSIS lain dari sel masing-masing hingga mereka semua bergegas kesini.

Dengan semua rentetan peristiwa itu, tentu mereka semua bingung. Ada banyak sekali lubang alur peristiwa disana. Mereka butuh penjelasan.

Tsubaki melanjutkan, "Kesepakatan baru itu ada untuk sebuah tujuan besar. Hanya aku yang dilibatkan langsung oleh Kaichou di dalamnya. Salah satu langkah yang harus kami tempuh untuk mencapai tujuan itu ialah membuat kerjasama dengan Rizevim."

Baru segini, sudah sangat mengejutkan. Merupakan kenyataan yang sulit diterima akal kalau Sona bekerjasama dengan musuh terbesar ras iblis.

"Kerjasama kami dimulai dari Rumania untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail sampai pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas. Tapi pada saat-saat terakhir, Issei menunjukkan kemampuan diluar perkiraan yang membuat Rizevim terpojok dan mau tak mau harus diselamatkan oleh Naruto-san dan Hinata-san. Kaichou sangat terkejut, begitupula denganku. Akibatnya kami terpaksa sedikit bersandiwara demi mempertahankan posisi Kaichou di kalangan petinggi Fraksi Iblis walau harus membiarkan identitas Naruto-san dan Hinata-san terekspos ke publik. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dari titik itu Naruto-san dan Hinata-san diumumkan sebagai penjahat internasional yang bekerja sama dengan Teroris Khaos Brigade, sedangkan aku dan Kaichou sengaja dibuat tak sadarkan diri oleh Hinata-san dengan ingatan tersegel."

Saji ternganga. Dengan putus-putus ia merespon, "Ja-jadi jadi... ituu-?"

Saji dan anggota OSIS lainnya sekarang tahu kenapa Hinata harus mengaktifkan segel menyakitkan di otak Sona dan Tsubaki. Yaitu demi menjaga kerahasiaan informasi agar tidak diketahui oleh petinggi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

"Ya." Tsubaki tersenyum tipis. "Hanya drama kecil."

Tak mereka sangka, ternyata Raja dan Ratu mereka yang mukanya sedatar papan cucian, bisa bersandiwara juga.

"Berselang tiga hari kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Hinata-san datang ke kamar perawatan untuk membangunkan Kaichou dan aku. Lalu kami bertiga pergi setelah meletakkan tubuh palsu tiruan di ranjang. Kaichou dan aku bersembunyi di tempat rahasia, tidak ikut serta dalam agresi menghancurkan Surga. Dan baru sekarang, kami muncul lagi setelah Naruto-san memanggil lewat telepon."

Tomoe dan Ruruko magut-magut tanda mengerti. Sedangkan yang lainnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka sekarang tahu cerita apa yang selama ini mereka lewatkan.

Kemudian Tomoe bertanya tentang suatu hal, hal yang menjadi pokok dari masalah semua ini.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan besar dari kesepakatan baru antara Kaichou dengan Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai, yang kami tidak tahu? Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada kami semua, Fukokaichou."

"Itu semua tentang kiamat yang sebenarnya, keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ , _End of The World_."

"HAHHH?"

Mereka menganga lebar berjamaah.

Sembari berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dan Hinata, Tsubaki melanjutkan ceritanya. Semua cerita yang ia ketahui, tentang tujuan misi besar kelompok itu, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang juga anggotanya, Tim Vali sebagai partner, bahkan Ophis yang juga ikut serta. Sang Ketidakbatasan yang namanya juga ada di dalam kelompok rahasia itu, menunjukkan bahwa tujuan besar yang ingin diraih sama sekali tak main-main beratnya.

Semua anggota OSIS dengan mudah mempercayai apa yang diceritakan wakil ketua mereka. Semuanya sudah mengerti, tugas berat apa yang diemban di pudak mereka saat ini.

 **.**

Sebuah tempat di atap Departement Store yang lumayan luas dan tak terlalu tinggi, di salah satu distrik Kota Langit Agreas. Ada malaikat reinkarnasi bersayap sepuluh sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang mengenakan armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail tiruan.

Euclid menggerakkan bahunya, melemaskan diri untuk pemanasan.

"Sebelum kita mulai bertarung, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." sahut Dulio.

"Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, Hyoudou Issei telah tumbuh kuat sebagai Sekiryutei. Tapi, aku bisa jauh lebih dari dia. Dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa menjadi perwujudan Heavenly Dragon Ddraig terkuat tanpa kekuatan palsu yang dinamakan Armor Crimson, bahkan melebihi Juggernaut Drive sekalipun."

Dulio menekuk wajah kesal. Ia paling tidak suka melawan musuh yang bertabiat sombong, meski yang dikatakan Euclid barusan itu memang fakta.

"Sederhana saja, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada Hyoudou Issei yang hanya manusia sampah."

Dalam perihal kekuatan dasar, Euclid jauh diatas Issei meskipun dia hanya menggunakan Boosted Gear tiruan tanpa memiliki roh Ddraig di dalamnya. Euclid mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei lebih baik daripada Issei.

Dulio cukup mengerti tentang itu. Tapi dirinya bukan orang yang akan kalah dengan mudah oleh sebuah tiruan.

Euclid meningkatkan gelombang kekuatan demonicnya. Auranya meningkat dengan cepat sekali ke jumlah dimana dia bisa menghancurkan seluruh distrik ini. Atap departement store di bawah kakinya bergetar hingga muncul retakan.

Kekuatan demonic yang luar biasa. Malaikat kelas ataspun bisa mati seketika kalau terkena langsung.

"Kalau begitu, Aku mulai!"

Euclid merentangkan tangannya ke depan lalu meletakkan kekuatan demonicnya.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost! Explosion!]

Suara mekanik yang begitu signifikan meningkatkan kekuatan demonicnya bergema dari dalam Boosted Gear tiruan.

Kekuatan iblis yang dikeluarkan Euclid ditembakkan secara langsung ke arah Dulio.

Kabooommm!

Pusaran ledakan menggaung begitu nyaring.

Dulio berhasil menghindar dengan terbang ke samping kanan.

Menyadari itu, Euclid ikut terbang sembari terus menembakkan kekuatan demonic yang sama berkali-kali.

Tak satupun yang mengenai Dulio. Akibatnya, ledakan hebat terjadi di mana-mana. Beberapa bangunan di distrik itu sudah runtuh.

Dulio membalas dengan melemparkan tombak cahaya.

Ada sepuluh sekaligus.

Pyaarrr...!

Euclid menepisnya dengan mudah, tombak cahaya itu tidak besar. Dua yang mengenai tubuhnya bahkan tidak memberi luka karena armor Boosted Gear yang sangat keras.

Jual beli serangan terus terjadi sampai mereka terbang saling mendekat.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Euclid mengalirkan aura demonic ke tangan kanan. Setelah digandakan, kekuatannya meledak begitu hebat.

"Makan ini!"

Duuuaaaggg!

Pukulan brutal Euclid mendarat di pergelangan tangan Dulio yang menyilang membentuk posisi bertahan.

Tapi karena begitu kuatnya pukulan tadi, tubuh Dulio harus terlembar dan menabrak dinding bangunan. Puing-puing beton runtuh dan mengubur Dulio hidup-hidup.

Euclid menyeringai, "Kheh, baru segitu dan kau sudah bebak belur. Kupikir Joker Surga lebih kuat dari ini."

Dhuuarrr...

Melesat terbang lurus ke langit dari dalam reruntuhan, ternyata Dulio belum terluka sedikitpun.

Di langit, dengan kekuatan Sacred Gear Longinus Zenith Tempest yang mampu mengendalikan cuaca, Dulio menciptakan awan hitam pekat. Gumpalan awan yang sangat banyak saling bertukar kilatan cahaya biru. Lalu dari bagian tengah, cahaya biru yang paling terang menyambar ke bawah.

Jduuuarrrr...

Tembakan petir yang kecepatannya luar biasa tak mungkin untuk dihindari. Petirnya begitu besar, yang seakan-akan jika bisa disimpan maka dapat memenuhi kebutuhan listrik sebuah kota besar selama satu tahun.

Euclid terkena, dan armornya langsung hancur lebur.

Setelah mendarat di tanah, Euclid yang tubuhnya terbakar berdiri kembali. Ia membuat ekpresi terkejut luar biasa.

"Mustahil, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Baru sekali diserang saja, ia sudah begini.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil." sahut Dulio yang terbang merendah.

Euclid mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan kesal. Dia masih belum menyerah. Armor Boosted Gear Scale Mail dengan cepat ia rekontruski kembali hingga seperti semula.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Camkan itu!"

Euclid berteriak, lalu dia mengaktifkan booster pendorong di bagian punggung.

Jet!

Namun, dirinya tak jua terbang.

Graakkk!.

Yang ada, kakinya semakin terperosok dalam ke tanah.

"Selain mengendalikan cuaca, Sacred Gearku juga mampu mengendalikan semua atribut elemental dari alam. Tanah, api, air dan lainnya."

Kebingungan Euclid terjawab oleh perkataan Dulio.

"Kurang ajarr!" Si pria berambut perak ini bersusah payah berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi...

"Euclid, aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat."

Dulio mencengkramkan telapak tangannya.

Sekejap, seluruh tubuh Euclid sepenuhnya telah terkubur di dalam tanah. Terkubur sangat dalam, tekanan yang sangat kuat pasti bisa meremukkan tubuh.

Belum berhenti sampai disana, tanah bergetar hebat seperti terjadi gempa. Beberapa bagian retak dan memperlihatkan lava cair yang menyebur ke permukaan.

Selain tekanan yang sangat kuat, panasnya lava yang luar bisa sudah pasti akan membinasakan Euclid.

Sebelum pergi, Dulio sempat mengatakan sesuatu. "Euclid! Meski hanya sekiryutei tiruan, kau mungkin lebih kuat dari Sekiryutei yang asli dengan sebuah alasan sederhana. Yaitu pada dasarnya sebagai iblis berbakat kau jauh lebih kuat dari Issei yang hanya manusia biasa. Maka sama dengan hal itu, kekalahanmu dariku juga didasari oleh suatu alasan sederhana. Sacred Gear-ku Zenith Tempest adalah Longinus kelas atas terkuat kedua, yang sejatinya jauh lebih superior dari Boosted Gear yang hanya Longinus kelas menengah urutan kelima. Harusnya kau mengerti hal itu sebelum benar-benar melawanku."

Pertarungan selesai tanpa perlu waktu lama dan jalan rumit, superioritas kekuatan mutlak berlaku disini.

 **.**

Ke tempat lainnya, sebuah lapangan sepak bola anak-anak di tepi sungai yang mengalir di sisi selatan kota Agreas. Tempat ini menjadi arena pertarungan yang lumayan brutal.

Hampir semua yang ada disini sudah ludes dilalap api ungu.

Beberapa pilar api berdiri tegak menjulang tinggi.

"Wahhahahahaaaaa... Hei heiii, tidakkah ini terasa menyenangkan?"

Walburga, sembari duduk di salah satu pilar, terus menerus menembakkan bola-bola api ungu.

Sekalipun itu bukan iblis melainkan malaikat sekelas Griselda, tetap saja akan terkena dampak mematikan kalau terkena api penyucian dari relic Holy Cross ini. Malaikat yang sudah suci tidak mungkin akan dimurnikan, tapi panasnya api tetap saja akan membakar kulit.

Flare

Flare.

Blaarrrrr...

Sesekali ia memembakkan juluran lidah api yang sangat panjang, mengejar Griselda kemanapun malaikat itu bermanuver terbang di udara.

Sang penyihir api ungu pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Incinerate Anthem masih saja tertawa tanpa henti.

Griselda berhenti berlari dari kejaran api ungu. Ia balas dengan menembakkan anak panah cahaya dari busurnya.

Swwoossss.

Api itu terhapuskan. Anak panah cahaya yang kali ini tidak hanya seperti amunisi senjata biasa, tapi bisa meledak dan menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang dapat melibas kobaran api.

Melihat Griselda yang sedang diam, Walburga menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Huuufftt, ini mulai terasa tak menyenangkan."

Penyihir itu merentangkan tangannya. Sebuah raungan terdengar di belakangnya bersamaan dengan berkobarnya api ungu yang sangat besar membentuk sebuah salib raksasa.

"Supaya seru, aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan Balance Breaker-ku."

Walburga menaikkan semangatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan api ungu itu merespon dengan melebar secara cepat. Perlahan berubah bentuk, terus tumbuh, dan terkadang membentuk sebuah pola. Itu adalah salib yang sanga besar. Dan yang terpaku di sana adalah naga raksasa berkepala tiga.

Naga itu sangat besar. Panjang tubuh raksasanya sekitar tujuh puluh meter.

Griselda mengguman, "I-itu kan? Hydra!"

Hydra adalah seekor naga jahat yang berasal dari Mitologi Yunani.

"Benar sekali, malaikat-chan! Ada beberapa ekor Hydra yang masih hidup di ini. Aku menyegel salah satu dari mereka dengan api unguku. Dengan begitu, aku dapat menggunakannya untuk pertarungan dengan mengendalikannya dari salib apiku. Semua kemampuan Hydra dan kekuatan penuhnya bisa aku gunakan sesukaku. Aku bahkan menambakan kemampuan api unguku untuk membuatnya lebih kuat. Wahhahahahahaaa. Inilah Balance Breaker subspecies _Incinerate Antiphona Calvario_ "

"Tch. Ini akan sulit." Griselda sedikit menggerutu. Dia malaikat, jadi tidak mungkin dia menyumpah.

Griselda mengangkat tinggi-tinggi busurnya dan diarahkan pada kepala Hydra. Busur itu bercahaya terang dan berubah bentuk menjadi panah otomatis yang mampu memuntahkan anak panah secara beruntun, dikenal dengan nama Crossbow atau X-bow yang ukurannya cukup besar, melebihi besarnya tubuh Griselda sendiri.

"Seharusnya ini cukup!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Griselda menghujani musuhnya dengan anak panah. Di tembakkan dari X-bow, anak panah yang melesat berukuran lima kali lebih besar daripada anak panah biasa, lebih mirip tombak.

Sliceee...

Satu kepala Hydra terlempar setelah lehernya putus.

"Gwahahahaaaaa. Kau hanya membuat dirimu sendiri semakin kesusahan, malaikat-chan."

Seperti yang umum diketahui, Hydra memiliki kemampuan unik. Jika satu kepalanya dipenggal, maka akan akan tumbuh dua kepala baru.

Setiap kepala Hydra membuka mulutnya lalu menyeburkan api ungu yang sangat luas sehingga Sang Ratu Hati itu terpaksa mengudara. Kini ada sembilan kepala Hydra, jumlah maksimalnya. Griselda nampak tidak mempedulikan pertumbuhan kepala Hydra dan terus menembak.

Lalu hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

Jlebbb!

"Ohhookk! Gh,,, Guhhaa!" Walburga memuntahkan banyak darah. Hendak mengatakan keterkejutannya namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

Tidak ingin membiarkan lawannya mati penasaran, Griselda berbaik hati menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sedari awal aku membiarkan diriku terdesak agar kau lengah, Walburga. Anak panah yang menembus batang tenggorokanmu adalah satu anak panah dari ratusan yang kutembakkan, yang kumodifikasi pendaran cahayanya sehingga menjadi bening seperti berlian dan tak terlihat mata. _Diamond Arrow_ , itulah nama khusus yang kuberikan."

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, Walburga pun jatuh tersungkur tak bernyawa. Dalam hitungan detik, kobaran api ungu disekitar sungai pun hilang seketika tersapu angin.

 **.**

Sementara itu, hening melanda cukup lama pada orang-orang yang tersisa di ruang aula bawah tanah.

Sona untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Matanya menangkap satu persatu tubuh dari kelompok sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berdiri siaga siap tempur.

"Rias."

"Apa, Sona?" sahut sang sahabat yang berjuluk _Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess_.

"Kupikir di antara kita sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, iya kan?"

Memang, antara Sona dan Rias tidak memiliki konflik apapun. Mereka bersahabat sejak masih balita, selalu saling membantu dalam urusan apapun, hingga saat ini selalu bersama. Ada satu dua kejadian yang membuat hubungan mereka merenggang, berkaitan dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata di antara mereka, tapi pada akhirnya mereka kembali akur.

"Tidak ada masalah katamu?" ucap Rias tak terima. "Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu hah? Ak- aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Seolah sekarang kau bukan Sona yang kukenal."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menerima Sona yang sekarang selayaknya Sona yang kau kenal sejak balita?"

Sona mengatakannya dengan datar tanpa emosi. Hal ini malah menekan keadaan Rias.

Sona mengangkat dagunya sedikit, menatap arogan pada Rias. "Kuberi kau pilihan, Rias. Mau bertarung?" pilihan ini sama saja dengan yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. "Atau..."

Rias menunggu Sona yang menggantung ucapannya. Dari lubuk terdalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertarung melawan sahabatnya sendiri dalam situasi begini. Kalau saja di arena Rating Game dengan niat bersih dan tekad ingin menjadi juara, pasti lain lagi ceritanya dan sudah barang tentu akan ia lakukan sungguh-sungguh.

"... Atau kau mau bicara denganku?"

Inilah yang sangat diinginkan oleh Rias. Sejak kedatangan Sona ditempat ini yang membuatnya begitu terkejut, Rias sangat menginginkan kejelasan.

"Itu pun aku ragu, apakah kau akan percaya pada kata-kataku atau tidak?" ucap Sona lagi.

"Aku menunggumu bicara, Sona." kata Rias tegas. Urusan percaya atau tidak, itu belakang. Ia menginginkan Sona menjalaskan kepada dirinya tentang semua yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Bagi Sona sendiri, kalau bisa bernegosiasi kenapa tidak? Begini jauh lebih baik daripada bertarung sia-sia. Anggap saja dirinya tertular prinsip bertarung Naruto, dimana merubuhkan pendirian dan pemikiran lawan dengan kata-kata lebih efektif daripada menghajar lawan sampai bebak belur dengan kekuatan.

"Aku mulai cerita ini dari perjumpaan pertamaku dengan Naruto-san dan Hinata-san."

"Ceritakan semuanya dengan detail, tidak ada yang tertinggal, tak ada manipulasi, dan jangan bohong!"

"Jangan menyela, Rias. Tunjukkan sopan santunmu pada sahabatmu sendiri, terlebih kau seorang putri bangsawan."

"Maaf" sesal Rias. Sona adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Sona pasti jujur, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia berburuk sangka seperti tadi?

"Insiden penyerangan Kokabiel di akademi Kouh, pada saat itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Awalnya mereka berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pengembara yang baru saja tiba di Kouh. Lalu . . . . . . . ."

Sona pun menceritakan semuanya secara panjang lebar, tak ada satu hal pun yang ia lewatkan.

Cerita tentang bagaimana kelompok Sitri mulai membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai peerage palsu setelah ternyata bidak pion extra gagal ditanamkan pada tubuh kedua manusia itu yang ditemukan sekarat. Lalu tentang pertemuan Tiga Fraksi, mengalahkan Dewa Jahat Loki, dan sampai pada insiden penculikan Yasaka-himesama di Kyoto. Pada kejadian terakhir ini menjadi titik balik segala yang ada, setelah Naruto dan Hinata menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya tentang misi berat yang mereka lakukan, berkaitan dengan kiamat sesungguhnya akibat keruntuhan _Cardinal System_. Juga keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke disana, bahkan yang sama sekali tak terduga yakni kemunculan Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan.

Dari titik balik itu, dibentuklah sebuah tim dengan rencana besar yang sangat terstruktur. Tim untuk mengambil Trihexa [666] dengan memanfaatkan Rizevim Livan Lucifer sebagai boneka. Kemudian cerita insiden yang sedikit diketahui orang tentang matinya Samael di Venesia, lalu perjalanan ke dunia Game VRMMORPG Gun Gale Online, kasus Holy Grail di kalangan Vampire Tepes, sabotase Rating Game yang berujung pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas, selanjutnya kecerobohan Rizevim yang mengharuskannya melakukan sandiwara kecil, kehancuran Surga, dan terakhir apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Pengecualian, Sona tidak mau membeberkan apa rencana mereka selanjutnya, rencana bagian akhir untuk menyelamatkan seluruh Universe dari kiamat. Ini masih rahasia, mana mungkin diungkapkan bukan?

Tapi apa yang Sona dapatkan setelah ia bercerita?

Semua orang menganga lebar, seolah mereka baru saja melihat ada api yang menyala di dalam air.

"Sona! Kau sedang mendongeng!?" seru Rias tak percaya.

Hei, cerita Sona sangat sulit diterima akal bahkan oleh Rossweisse yang memiliki pengetahuan paling luas di kelompok Gremory. Bagian tentang rencana mengambil Trihexa dengan memanfaatkan Rizevim saja sudah keterlaluan untuk mereka. Bagaimana susah payahnya mereka sebagai Tim DxD untuk menghadapi perbuatan Rizevim, tapi eeeeeh ternyata Sona berada di balik semua itu dan ingin mengambil Trihexa untuk kepentingan kelompok bentukan Naruto. Yang paling tak masuk akal ialah, cerita tentang keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ serta kiamat yang sebenarnya. Bagian ini terdengar seperti dongeng sungguhan.

"Hhhhhh..." Sona mendesah. "Makanya tadi aku kukatakan, bercerita ataupun tidak pada kalian, hasilnya sama saja. Toh kalian ragu-ragu padaku bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak mempercayaiku."

Rias dan kelima budaknya masih diam. Pikiran mereka berputar-putar untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Sona tadi.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan lagi?" ucap Sona

"Ha?"

Masih ada lagi? pikir Rias dan lainnya.

"Ini kebenaran pahit dibalik terbentuknya Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Tentang sebuah konspirasi jahat tingkat dunia."

"...?"

"Aku yakin tak satupun dari kalian berenam mengetahui tentang Proyek _New World Order_ yang dicanangkan Aliansi demi membangun _Imperium of Bible_. Sebuah dunia teokrasi dimana seluruh sendi kehidupan semua manusia bumi harus sesuai dengan Injil. Dalam proyek ini juga termasuk tentang melenyapkan semua reliji dan mitologi lain diluar ajaran Nasrani."

Fakta macam apa lagi ini?

"Tidak mungkin! Hentikan bualan macam itu! Jangan memfitnah Aliansi untuk membenarkan tindakanmu selama ini, Sona!"

"Akan aku jelaskan lebih detail. Begini . . . . . . ."

Lagi-lagi Sona memberitahukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Menjelaskan semua tentang _Imperium of Bible_ sampai keinginan para petinggi Aliansi untuk menjadikan kepercayaan Injil sebagai reliji tunggal satu-satunya yang dianut oleh manusia, juga memaksakan semua manusia bumi untuk percaya dan tunduk pada kepercayaan Injil. Tidak lupa pula tentang kekuatan terbesar Aliansi, satu juta klon malaikat super.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sona juga mengatakan tentang bukti nyata yang benar-benar terjadi saat ini.

Perang.

 _The Armagedon War._

Perang yang sekarang terjadi dimana-mana inilah peristiwa yang akan menandai munculnya era baru. Setelah perang berakhir dan Aliansi menjadi pemenang tunggal, maka _Imperium of Bible_ akan terwujud secara nyata.

Fokus pada Rias yang merupakan Raja dari kelompok Gremory. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai ini, dan ini memang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya. Kakaknya -Sirzech, tidak mungkin memiliki niat seperti itu. Ia pun juga tak percaya Azazel yang membimbing kelompoknya dari nol sampai sekarang ternyata punya tujuan jahat.

Tapi kalau memang benarbegitu, apakah selama ini dirinya, Issei, dan budak-budaknya telah dimanfaatkan oleh para petinggi sebagai boneka untuk melancarkan _Imperium of Bible_?

Ingin tidak percaya semua itu, tapi... tapi yang mengatakannya adalah Sona, sahabat yang sangat ia percayai.

Rias tidak tahu harus apa. Informasi baru ini membuat otaknya sesak dan tak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir.

Di tengah kegundahan yang melanda, tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dari kelompok Gremory maju dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia berbalik dan menatap kelompoknya sendiri.

"Koneko-chan. Mau apa kau?" Akeno bingung dengan gerakan bidak benteng kelompok mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin jujur. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama tahu tentang identitas sebenarnya Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai."

"Ap-appa!?" Akeno memekik.

Rias menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Budaknya tidak jujur kepadanya.

Memang diantara kelompok Gremory, Koneko lah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sering berlatih senjutsu bersama. Wajar kalau Koneko tahu, tapi ketika Koneko baru mengatakannya sekarang, ini terlalu mengejutkan.

Koneko bersuara lagi, "Tidak banyak yang aku ketahui. Yang dikatakan oleh Sona-kaichou tadi pun baru aku ketahui sekarang. Yang pasti, satu hal yang aku yakini dalam hatiku. Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-senpai adalah orang baik."

"Apa alasanmu berbicara begitu, Koneko-chan?" tanya Asia.

"Ingat kejadian ketika aku menghilang dari kalian pada pesta Pembukaan Rating Game?"

Saat itu kelompok Gremory sempat kelimpungan mencari keberadaan Koneko yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Kejadian itu bersamaan dengan Issei yang dipukul Naruto sampai hampir mati.

"Saat itu kakakku, Kuroka-neesama datang untuk menjengukku."

 _ **~Flasback Chapter 63~**_

 _"Kuroka Nee-sama!" hardikan Koneko semakin kencang, ia sedang tak ingin dipermainkan._

 _"Baiklah, baiklaaaah. Aku akan mengatakan tujuanku kesini."_

 _"Katakan!"_

 _Kuroka memasang wajah serius, "Shirone, ikutlah bersamaku?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Koneko terkejut, ia benar-benar tak menduga kata itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya._

 _"Ikutlah bersama Onee-chanmu ini, Shirone."_

 _Kali ini kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kuroka terdengar tegas, lebih mirip perintah._

 _Koneko sontak emosi. "Tak akan! Setelah kau mengkhianatiku, membuangku, meninggalkanku dalam kesulitan, sekarang kau ingin aku kembali padamu. Bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah kau mengatakan maaf."_

 _Tubuh kecil Koneko seperti berguncang saat mengatakannya, namun bersama segumpal keberanian. Ia tak lagi lemah seperti dulu, Koneko yakin dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang._

 _Kuroka terkekeh pelan, lalu ia menatap lurus mata Koneko. "Aku tahu aku terlambat. Kalaupun Onee-chan mengatakannya sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan percaya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu huh?"_

 _"Sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian besar, dan aku tidak ingin kau berada di tempat yang salah ketika itu terjadi. Aku ingin kau bersamaku, Onee-chan ingin bersamamu saat itu tiba, Shirone."_

 _ **~Flasback Chapter Off~**_

"Sekarang aku mengerti ucapan Kuroka-neesama. Aku yakin pada kejadian besar yang sekarang terjadi ini, aku telah berada di tempat di tempat yang benar. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan Kuroka-nee sama yang berada di sisi Naruto-senpai."

"Kauuu!" Rias menggeram karena satu budaknya berbalik arah begitu saja.

Koneko melirik ke belakang sedikit pada Sona. "Kaichou, ijinkan aku menyelesaikan masalah di sini."

"Lakukan semaumu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko kembali menatap lurus pada Rias, lalu Akeno, Gasper, Asia, dan Rossweisse. "Kalau kata-kata Kaichou masih belum cukup untuk membuat kalian percaya, bagaimana kalau bertarung denganku untuk membuktikannya?"

Pada akhirnya, konflik di sini juga diakhiri dengan pertarungan. Meski tak terduga siapa saja yang bertarung.

Akeno berteriak, "Kau! Koneko-chan, kau ingin memberontak pada Raja-mu sendiri hah?"

Akeno tidak bermaksud membentak Koneko, apalagi marah. Ia hanya ingin hal ini selesai secara baik-baik dan mereka bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Tidak! Disini aku hanya ingin meluruskan kembali jalan kita. Dengan menganggap semua perkataan Kaichou adalah benar, maka selama ini jalan kelompok kita telah didikte oleh Azazel-sensei, Sirzech-sama, Michael-sama, serta petinggi-petinggi lainnya sebagai alat permaian mereka."

"Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu baik-baik, Koneko." ucap Rias. Menyebut nama depan tanpa embel-embel, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, Buchou. Kalau kalian semua mengkhawatirkan masalah kekuatan, maka kalian salah. Memang mustahil bagiku sendirian dengan kekuatan sendiri melawan berhadapan dengan kalian berlima, tapi..."

 _ **~Flashback Chapter 72~**_

 _Koneko menjatuhkan diri tidak jauh di depan Naruto, lalu menolakkan kakinya untuk menyerang dari depan dengan tinju yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

 _Grepp..._

 _"Tinjumu sudah lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya, tapi masih belum cukup tahu."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kutambahkan dengan ini?"_

 _Koneko melepaskan touki dalam bentuk api putih. Itu api putih pemurnian, yang akan memurnikan setiap eksistensi jahat tak peduli sekuat apapun itu._

 _Namun..._

 _"Kenapa? Terkejut eh?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin!" Koneko menganga._

 _"Yah, aku tahu apimu ini bisa memurnikan musuhmu. Tapi dalam mode ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya bahaya dari apimu, api yang memurnikan ini sama sekali tidak mempan padaku. Kau tahu apa artinya, Koneko-chan?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Artinya aku bukan eksistensi jahat. Sesederhana itulah jawabannya."_

 _Semua iblis yang mendengarnya benar-benar dibuat tak habis pikir. Musuh macam apa Naruto itu?_

 _Pembohong, pengkhianat, melukai orang lain tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia munafik._

 _Tapi nyatanya, dalam diri Naruto tidak ada niat jahat sama sekali._

 _Apakah mungkin ada manusia yang telah mencapai tingkat spiritual tertinggi sehingga mampu mengendalikan hatinya agar selalu bersih? Yang mana hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan walaupun oleh seorang dewa._

 _Manusia macam apa Naruto itu?_

 _ **~Flashback off**_

"... Belum lama ini aku menyadari bahwa kemampuan spesial yang sebenarnya dari kekuatan Api Putih Pemurnian milikku bukanlah untuk mengalahkan musuh jahat, tapi untuk membuat batasan nyata mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."

"...?" Rias belum paham maksudnya.

"Api putih pemurnianku tak mempan pada Naruto-senpai. Itu bukan karena dia yang kita anggap pembohong, pengkhianat, munafik tapi mampu mengendalikan hati agar selalu suci dan bersih. Bukan begitu, kenyatannya adalah karena Naruto-senpai berjalan di jalan kebenaran."

"Kalau begitu..."

Koneko memotong ucapan Rias, "Ya. Aku ingin bertarung melawan kalian semua untuk membuktikan kebenaran. Jika aku kalah, maka kalian benar. Tapi jika malah kalian semua yang dimurnikan, maka ubahlah jalan dan hati kalian agar selamat dari apiku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Koneko membuat posisi kuda-kuda bertarung lebih dahulu.

Wuuusssshhhh...

Sekejap, aura putih kental dari touki yang luar biasa banyak menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dari balik itu, sekarang yang muncul ialah Koneko dalam wujud perempuan dewasa. Ini adalah efek dari sinkroninasi energi Ki miliknya dengan senjutsu atau touki yang dari alam sekitar.

Namun berbeda dari mode bertarung yang pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya, aura yang muncul saat ini terasa jauh lebih tenang dan sejuk. Tubuh Koneko pun, dengan telinga kucing dan dua buah ekor, tampak lebih bercahaya dan berkilau. Katakan lah ini sebagai mode baru,

 **The Truth Shirone Mode**

Melihat apa yang ada di depan mata, setitik keraguan muncul dari dalam hati Rias, Akeno, Gasper, Asia, dan Rossweisse. Keragu-raguan tentang apakah selama ini tindakan mereka benar?

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat sunyi di Pulau Langit Agreas, sebuah lorong rahasia menuju tempat kebangkitan Trihexa. Derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas dari seorang pemuda berambut putih perak yang berjalan pelan.

Sang Juara Emperor Bellial, Diehauser, datang langsung kemari setelah meninggalkan medan perang karena Rizevim memanggilnya. Ia menunggu saat ini, saat-saat terakhir dari kesepakatannya dengan Rizevim. Sedari awal dia memutuskan untuk membantu rencana orang tua itu, ada suatu imbalan yang dia inginkan. Diehauser ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba iblis _Satan-Class_ yang kekuatannya setara Maou ini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa disana?" ucapnya setelah berbalik badan.

Bersamaan dengan cahaya biru gemerlapan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul 15 meter dari posisi Diehauser.

Seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang muncul dari sana, ekspresinya dingin serta tubuhnya memancarkan aura naga yang sangat kuat.

Wajah Diehauser tidak menunjukkan tanda keterkejutan, bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Ternyata kau. Sang Ratu Naga dengan sisik biru - _Chaos Karma Dragon_ , Tiamat."

Tiamat memasang posisi bertarung, **"Aku tidak menyangka mengikutimu akan membawaku ke sini. Yah, sebenarnya berhubungan dengan Rizevim dan Qlippoth diluar urusanku. Aku melakukan ini karena perjanjianku dengan Ajuka Beelzebub."**

"Kheh! Dikenal sebagai Dragon King terkuat, ini memalukan."

 **"Diam! Ini hanya balas budiku padanya. Aku tidak melayani dan tidak mengikuti perintah siapapun."**

"Mulai dari sini, aku yang mengambil alih."

Suara orang ketiga menggema di sepanjang lorong saat cahaya lingkaran sihir transportasi bersinar. Orang yang muncul adalah Maou Ajuka Beelzeebub.

Tiamat berbicara dengan nada sedikit terkejut, **"Kupikir kau akan datang ke sini lebih lama."**

"Ini sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku tidak bisa menundanya. Lagipula aku berpikir kalau Azazel akan butuh bantuan nanti."

Sang Juara menyapa,

"Sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan anda secara langsung, Maou Ajuka Beezebub-sama. Mumpung kau ada di sini, aku memiliki suatu hal yang ingin kuselesaikan denganmu."

"Hm?"

Diehauser mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, sebuah bidak catur yang sangat familiar.

Ajuka cukup terkejut melihat itu.

"Kau pasti tahu karena kau lah yang membuat benda ini kan? Evil Piece Bidak Raja. Sebuah bidak yang mampu meningkatkan semua aspek kekuatan iblis hingga lebih dari seratus kali lipat."

Sejauh yang diketahui semua orang, bidak Raja itu tidak ada. Seseorang yang menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi dan ingin memiliki peerage sendiri, harus mengikuti ritual khusus yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas belaka sebagai pendaftaran Evil Piece. Ritual itu dilakukan dengan menyentuh sebuah Monumen dalam istana Maou dan dengan serta merta iblis itu sah menjadi Raja. Setelah itu, akan diberikan gelar bangsawan dan satu set Evil Piece. Itulah alasan mengapa dikatakan bahwa bidak Raja tidak ada.

Kenyatannya, lihat sekarang. Evil Piece bidak Raja benar-benar ada.

Lalu kenapa sengaja dibuat menjadi tidak ada. Alasannya karena penguatan yang didapat dari bidak raja terlalu ekstrim. Seorang iblis kelas tinggi biasa bisa langsung naik level menjadi iblis kelas ultimate hanya dengan itu, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa sampai ke level iblis kelas Maou. Maka dari itu, bidak Raja dirahasiakan dan dilarang penggunaannya secara umum.

Diehauser melanjutkan, "Tapi yang aku cari bukan tentang Evil Piece bidak Raja. Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yaitu para orang tua yang melakukan konspirasi demi politik dan uang pada kompetisi yang tidak adil dan tidak jujur sampai akhirnya membuat adik sepupuku yang kusayangi -Cleria, dibunuh secara tragis tanpa pengampunan dan pembelaan dengan alasan menjalin cinta pada seorang pria manusia yang bekerja untuk gereja."

Ajuka membuang nafas panjang, "Kalau kau memang ingin tahu tentang itu, baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah itu, kau juga harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengikuti Rizevim."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memperjelas di pihak mana kau berada. Jika kau musuh Aliansi, maka kau harus disingkirkan."

Diehauser mengulas seringaian, "Aaaaaah. Kalau iya, berarti mungkin akan ada pertarungan mengerikan di tempat ini."

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yoiyoooo, dua karakter kita singkirkan lagi. Euclid dan Walburga _is death_. Mereka sudah tidak diperlukan lagi dalam cerita.

Lupakan mereka. Takdir Sekiryutei Vs Hakuryuukou telah tiba. Nah, ayoo tebak siapakah yang akan keluar jadi pemenang?

Pertarungan antar swordman pemilik pedang suci legendaris, juga antar penyihir seharusnya tak akan kalah menarik.

Lalu untuk kelompok Gremory, semuanya sudah dibuka Sona secara blak-blakan. Bagaimana akhir konflik internal untuk Koneko yang membelot, dan akan ke arah mana jalan mereka setelah ini?

Ahhh, aku tambah bagian yang tak disangka-sangka. Tentang Sang Juara Diehauser Bellial, juga keberadaan Maou Ajuka dan Tiamat di tempat ini. Pastinya kedepan nanti akan jadi semakin sengit dan rumit.

Tapi yang seharusnya mendapat perhatian paling banyak, apa sih rencana Azazel kemari? Tindak tanduknya semakin mencurigakan. Hayooo tebak. Ahahahahaaaa.

Ulasan Review:

Yang mempertanyakan apakah Azazel seidiot itu menyambangi Rizevim dan semua komplotannya hanya dengan Tim DxD saja. Hihihiii, malahan yang harusnya dipertanyakan itu sebaliknya.

Kurama yang ada ditubuh Naruto itu, Kurama yang udah bergabung kembali Yin dan Yang, seperti sebelum dipisahkan oleh Hokage Keempat. Makanya, kekuatan Kurama aku tunjukkan jauh lebih superior dari biju-bijuu lainnya.

Dunia manusia ga tahu menahu kalau di dunia supernatural sedang terjadi perang.

Maafkan aku yang khilaf tertukar nama bijuu ekor 5 dan 6. Makasih koreksinya.

Hohoooo, anda jangan salah. Malahan yang lebih overpower itu karakter-karakter dari DxD universe. Dari Konoha cuma sedikit. Naruto dengan semua bijuunya, Sasuke, juga Hinata. Tapi kalau Hinata bukan overpower sih. Dia aslinya lemah, teknik doujutsu dia aja yang kelewat mutlak. Sedangkan dari DxD, ada lebih banyak yang overpower seperti para Dewa Superior Top 10. Bahkan Kekuatan asli Ophis, Great Red, maupun Trihexa masing-masing melebihi kekuatan penuh Naruto. Kemarin itu, kenapa Naruto bisa meruntuhkan empat dari tujuh lantai Surga, karena rasengan nya diperkuat oleh Ophis.

Kalau tentang perang, aku skip bentar yaa. Jadi kita fokus ke cerita tentang ini dulu, baru nanti kita pindah ke medan perang lagi. Hahahaaa.

Untuk perang di Olympus dan Svargaloka, entar ada kejutannya. Hihihiiii. Tunggu saja.

Terkait obrolan hati ke hati antara Hinata dan Gabriel, mungkin di akhir nanti baru ada kejelasannya.

Tentang Singularity. Aku ga memakai sebutan itu. Konsepnya mungkin mirip, di chapter 40 aku sebutkan ada namanya yaitu awal mula penciptaan atau _The Beginning of Creation_

Mana ada ooy, sembarangan aja nih. Ga ada tuh konflik internal NaruHina karena orang ketiga, apalagi selingkuh. Ini bukan FF drama, wkakakakaka. Iya tuh, bener kata satu reviewer, pemikiran macam ini ada konyol-konyol gimanaaaa gitu. Ghahahaaaa.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

Ah hampir saja lupa, sebesar apapun tidak respeknya aku pada Pemerintahan Indonesia saat ini, namun untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan yang telah gugur demi memperjuangkan hak asasi sebagai manusia dan bangsa yang merdeka, aku tetap akan mengucapkan...,

 _SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN_

 _NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-7_ _2_

 _DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Jum'at, 22 September 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Sang Juara Kaisar Bellial menyapa,_

" _Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda secara langsung, Maou Ajuka_ _Beezebub_ _-sama._ _Mumpung anda ada di sini, saya memiliki suatu hal yang ingin diselesaikan."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Diehauser mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, sebuah bidak catur yang sangat familiar._

 _Ajuka cukup terkejut melihat itu._

 _"Anda pasti tahu karena anda lah yang membuat benda ini kan? Evil Piece Bidak Raja. Sebuah bidak yang mampu meningkatkan semua aspek kekuatan iblis hingga lebih dari seratus kali lipat."_

 _Sejauh yang diketahui semua orang, bidak Raja itu tidak ada. Seseorang yang menjadi Iblis kelas tinggi dan ingin memiliki peerage sendiri, harus mengikuti ritual khusus yang sebenarnya hanya formalitas belaka sebagai pendaftaran Evil Piece. Ritual itu dilakukan dengan menyentuh sebuah Monumen dalam istana Maou dan dengan serta merta iblis itu sah menjadi Raja. Setelah itu, akan diberikan gelar bangsawan dan satu set Evil Piece. Itulah alasan mengapa dikatakan bahwa bidak Raja tidak ada._

 _Kenyatannya, lihat sekarang. Evil Piece bidak Raja benar-benar ada._

 _Lalu kenapa sengaja dibuat menjadi tidak ada. Alasannya karena penguatan yang didapat dari bidak raja terlalu ekstrim. Seorang iblis kelas tinggi biasa bisa langsung naik level menjadi iblis kelas ultimate hanya dengan itu, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa sampai ke level iblis kelas Maou. Maka dari itu, bidak Raja dirahasiakan dan dilarang penggunaannya secara umum._

 _Diehauser melanjutkan, "Tapi yang anda ingin bukan tentang Evil Piece bidak Raja. Ini menyangkut apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yaitu para orang tua yang melakukan konspirasi demi politik dan uang pada kompetisi yang tidak adil dan tidak jujur sampai akhirnya membuat adik sepupuku yang kusayangi -Cleria, dibunuh secara tragis tanpa pengampunan dan pembelaan dengan alasan menjalin cinta pada seorang pria manusia yang bekerja untuk gereja."_

 _Ajuka membuang nafas panjang, "Kalau kau memang ingin memastikan tentang itu, baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya. Tapi setelah itu, kau juga harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengikuti Rizevim."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Untuk memperjelas di pihak mana kau berada. Jika kau musuh Aliansi, maka kau harus disingkirkan."_

 _Diehauser mengulas seringaian, "Aaaaaah. Kalau iya, berarti mungkin akan ada pertarungan mengerikan di tempat ini."_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 84. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 8.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas, markas Qlippoth di Celah Dimensi-**

Tempat yang sunyi, gelap, juga dingin. Sebuah lorong rahasia menuju tempat kebangkitan Trihexa di dalam ruang bawah tanah Pulau Langit Agreas. Berdiri tegak tiga sosok tubuh yang telah ada sejak beberapa saat lalu. Salah satunya merupakan perempuan, sisanya laki-laki. Tapi yang perempuan berambut biru ini tidak bisa sepenuhnya dianggap perempuan. Dia seekor naga dari kelas _Dragon King_ , yang terkuat diantara lima Raja Naga, Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat.

Saling hadap dalam hening, Diehauser Bellial masih terlihat santai. Terbukti dari ekspresi yang tepampang jelas di wajahnya meski hatinya mungkin sudah hendak hilang kesabaran.

"Ayooo. Tunggu apa lagi, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub-sama? Cepat ceritakan semua yang anda ketahui!"

Tiamat tidak punya urusan untuk ikut bicara. Ajuka menarik nafas dalam sebentar lalu mengembuskannya perlahan, "Huuffttt. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyayangkan apa yang terjadi disini sekarang. Kau iblis muda paling berbakat, tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Akan jadi lebih mudah bagi para iblis kalau seandainya kau melupakan masalah itu?"

"Ha!? Melupakan?" kening Diehauser mengkerut. "Ah tunggu, bukannya tadi anda sudah setuju untuk menceritakan semuanya secara jelas? Kenapa tiba-tiba anda berkata begiu?"

"Yah, kalau bisa berdamai kenapa tidak?"

Bagi Ajuka, keberadaan Diehauser tentu akan jauh lebih bermanfaat peranannya jika untuk kepentingan tujuan Aliansi, ketimbang bermusuhan begini.

"Tidak akan ada kata damai sebelum aku mendapat kepastian yang memuaskan." ucap Diehauser lancang. Tidak adalagi sapaan dan panggilan kehormatan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Ajuka sebagai seorang Maou.

"Kalau itu maumu, oke." Lagi, Ajuka menarik nafas dalam lalu mengembuskannya. Ia pun mulai berbicara dengan tenang dan bernada lembut tapi penuh dengan keagungan sebagaimana posisi dia sebagai Maou. "Sebelum Kota Kuoh menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga Gremory yang diamanahkan kepada Rias, adik Maou Lucifer saat ini, kota itu diperintah oleh seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan keturunan dari cabang Keluarga Iblis Ekstra diluar 72 Pilar, Keluarga Iblis Bellial."

"Ya. Dia adik sepupuku, Cleria."

Ajuka melanjutkan, "Manajemen Cleria dalam mengatur Kota Kouh sebagai teritori iblis untuk dunia manusia telah berjalan seperti yang diharapkan, persis dengan kota-kota lain yang ditangani oleh para Iblis Kelas Atas. Tapi ada suatu kejadian yang tak terduga, di kota itu lah Cleria menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seorang manusia."

"Cleria tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang itu padaku. Namun kupikir itu mungkin saja mengingat sejak diberi tanggung jawab di Kota Kuoh, dia jadi jarang pulang ke rumah kami di Underworld."

"Bagi kita para iblis, itu adalah hal biasa. Meskipun jarang tapi bukan sesuatu yang langka terjadi sejak dahulu kala. Manusia hanyalah sebuah keberadaan dengan masa hidup yang jauh lebih pendek daripada kita. Bagi Iblis yang hidupnya panjang, manusia adalah pasangan bermain yang sangat cocok guna untuk membuang waktu menjemukan untuk masa yang singkat."

"..."

Ekspresi Ajuka menjadi serius. "Kecuali, hal itu akan menjadi masalah berbeda jika manusia tersebut berasal dari pihak Gereja."

Tatapan Diehauser berubah tajam, "Itu... Hal itu aku ketahui bersamaan dengan datangnya berita adik sepupuku dieksekusi mati."

"Ya, benar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Seandainya berita itu kau ketahui sebelum eksekusi, sudah pasti akhir ceritanya akan berbeda. Sang Juara Kaisar Bellial tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah adik sepupu yang disayangi dari kematian, bahkan jika harus melawan seluruh dunia iblis sekalipun. Benar kan?"

"..."

Diehauser tidak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun, sebab sudah pasti jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kalau saja cerita itu terjadi pada saat ini, saat Aliansi Tiga Fraksi telah terbentuk dan Underworld telah berdamai dengan Surga, ceritanya juga pasti akan berbeda. Tapi saat itu, hanya untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan dan duduk bersama antara iblis dan orang yang berasal dari gereja saja sudah merupakan hal yang sangat tidak mungkin, apalagi dengan percintaan antara keduanya yang untuk didengar pun bagai sebuah mimpi. Yah, bagi kita para iblis tidak akan masalah jika membuat mereka yang berasal dari gereja terjerumus dalam lumuran dosa dan menggunakan mereka sebagai alat seks. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Cleria, dia menjalin hubungan percintaan yang sesungguhnya dengan orang gereja, dan itu tak dapat disangkal sebagai hal yang sangat tabu bagi kita kedua belah fraksi."

"Jadi, Cleria dan pemuda dari gereja itu memang benar telah ..."

"Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kaisar Bellial. Kami tidak mungkin mengijinkan hal semacam itu selagi Fraksi Iblis bermusuhan dengan Fraksi Malaikat. Cleria dan pemuda dari Surga yang bernama Yaegaki, mereka berdua mencoba meyakinkan kami dengan pemahaman bahwa mereka percaya dengan cinta. Cleria tidak melakukannya demi kepuasan, justru dia membuat dirinya sendiri benar-benar menjadikan hubungan itu sebagai hal yang sangat serius. Dan itu mutlak adalah hal yang salah di mata hukum yang berlaku ketika itu. Mengijinkannya, berarti memberinya sebuah pengecualian. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dengan menggunakan paksaan. Demikian pula dari pihak gereja, mereka memaksa Yaegaki dengan cara yang sama. Ironis, hanya disaat itu kita para iblis bersatu dengan gereja meskipun dipikir-pikir kita merupakan musuh dengan tujuan untuk melindungi aturan masing-masing. Sungguh, tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kedua belah pihak merupakan makhluk yang bergelimang dosa?"

Tatapan mata Diehauser sama sekali tidak berubah, malah lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Ajuka melanjutkan ceritanya, "Karena pasangan itu tidak mau mengubah pendirian, dengan terpaksa petinggi baik dari pihak iblis maupun gereja, sepakat untuk melakukan eksekusi agar tidak membuat insiden semakin buruk. Saat insiden itu terjadi, kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar Underworld. Para petinggi iblis tua berpikir harus mengambil tindakan cepat, sebab jika kau pulang dan eksekusi belum dilakukan maka segalanya pasti akan jauh lebih rumit."

Tentu saja akan jadi rumit jikalau sang juara Kaisar Bellial yang kekuatannya setara Maou mengamuk karena adik sepupu kesayangannya hendak dieksekusi mati.

"Kau...! Kau yang membunuh mereka?" Diehauser menggeram sambil menunjuk muka Ajuka, emosinya meluap-luap membawa serta hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat. "Kau kan yang telah membunuh adik sepupuku!?"

Tiamat menaikkan kewaspadaannya, meskipun Ajuka masih nampak tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab iya, meski memang bagian akhir ceritanya seperti itu. Kau seharusnya tahu, bukan aku saja yang membuat keputusan itu. Atau bahkan kalau kau mau percaya, ide untuk mengeksekusi Cleria sedikitpun tidak muncul dariku dan dari Maou lainnya, tapi dari para petinggi iblis tua. Cleria dan Yaegaki tetap keras kepala padahal kami dan pihak gereja sudah meyakinkan sampai batas paling akhir. Mungkin pihak gereja yang pertama kali tidak tahan dan habis kesabaran dengan situasi ini sehingga melakukan eksekusi pada Yaegaki, atau mungkin saja Cleria yang lebih dulu dieksekusi oleh para iblis tua. Yah, yang manapun sama saja."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Ajuka, sama sekali tidak memberi kepuasan bagi Diehauser. Bagi kebanyakan orang, pasti akan jujur mengatakan kalau itu adalah cerita tragis dan keji yang akan memunculkan amarah dan emosi negatif lainnya. Jalinan cinta antara iblis dan manusia, meski manusia itu berasal dari gereja sekalipun, seharusnya dapat diijinkan. Segala hal tentang cinta tak bisa dikekang oleh aturan, karena sejatinya cinta merupakan emosi yang melampaui batas-batas logika dan aturan alam semesta.

Tak dapat disangkal memang, jika bagi bangsawan iblis yang menganggap betapa pentingnya sebuah kebanggaan dan para petinggi gereja yang sangat menjunjung kesucian, jalinan cinta antara Cleria dan Yaegaki merupakan sesuatu yang harus dilenyapkan sampai tiada berbekas.

"..."

Diehauser yang sedang emosi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia malah mengangkat evil piece bidak raja yang tergenggam di tangannya, seolah itu sebuah isyarat.

Nampak kalau masih ada hal lainnya yang belum Ajuka katakan sepenuhnya.

Setelah mengembuskan nafas perlahan dengan bahu bergerak turun, Ajuka melanjutkan lagi. "Mengingat kau bersekutu dengan Rizevim dan adanya Bidak Raja di tanganmu, aku menduga kau telah mengetahui kebenaran tentang hal yang selanjutnya akan kuceritakan."

Sebagai bos dari organisasi teroris, Rizevim pasti memiliki jaringan informasi yang sangat luas yang mampu mencuri data-data rahasia.

"Bidak Raja yang sedang kau genggam itu, merupakan titik pusat Rating Game profesional yang dikelilingi oleh kegelapan."

"Kegelapan Rating Game?"

"Ya. Begitulah kau bisa menyebutnya, Kaisar Bellial." Ajuka menunjuk Bidak Raja yang berada di tangan Diehauser. "Evil Piece Bidak Raja itu, aku lah yang membuatnya. Karakteristik bidak itu sederhana, hanya tambahan kekuatan. Tapi, penguatannya tidak selemah hanya dua atau tiga kali saja. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi kan? Selama seseorang memilikinya, dia bisa memperkuat dirinya sampai sepuluh kali atau bahkan penguatan lebih dari seratus kali. Yang secara harfiah berarti, kekuatan dapat ditingkatkan jauh lebih dari biasanya, peningkatan yang sangat ekstrim. Itu sebabnya Bidak Raja dilarang penggunaanya dalam game dan tidak diberitahukan kepada publik. Para petinggi serta empat Maou khawatir bahwa seandainya ada orang-orang yang telah memperoleh kekuatan semacam ini kemungkinan bisa memiliki niat jahat terhadap pemerintah, dan bisa membahayakan pemerintahan Underworld. Kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan hanya akan membutakan mata orang."

Kalau dianalogikan bidak raja itu pada dasarnya sama seperti ular-ular ciptaan Ophis, sesuatu yang mampu memberikan penguatan murni pada semua aspek kekuatan iblis.

Ajuka Beelzebub lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di sebelah tangannya. Setelah mengalirkan sejumlah kecil energi pada lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah holorgram dua dimensi muncul dan menyajikan data-data beberapa orang secara terperinci. Wajah-wajah di foto yang ditampilkan tampak tak asing karena seringkali muncul dalam siara TV Underworld dan majalah terkenal. Dua diantaranya adalah Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abaddon.

Diehauser jelas mengenali dua orang itu. Dua iblis kelas ultimate yang baru saja dia lawan di arena perang sebelum ia pergi kesini, dua iblis yang menempati peringkat top Rating Game persis dibawah peringkatnya.

"Mereka adalah kontestan Rating Game peringkat top sama sepertimu, Kaisar Bellial. Kesamaan mereka adalah bahwa semuanya berdiri untuk kepentingan keluarga masing-masing yang berasal dari 72 pilar, kecuali Roygun Belphegor dan Bedeze Abadon yang berasal dari keluarga iblis ekstra. Dua orang itu telah meninggalkan keluarganya masing-masing agar bisa menjadi kontestan Rating Game dengan ikut bernaung pada keluarga iblis dari 72 pilar. Mereka semua sama-sama iblis berdarah murni, dan mereka semua adalah pengguna Evil Piece Bidak Raja. Ini adalah ide dari para iblis tua petinggi Dunia Bawah. Akibatnya, para pengguna bidak ini dikenal sebagai Iblis kelas ultimate, dan tidak akan berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa kekuatan mereka mungkin sekelas dengan Maou."

Diehauser tidak tampak terkejut, "Kupikir itu hanya rumor belaka, tak tahunya itu benar bahwa sainganku memang ada yang menggunakan Evil Piece Bidak Raja. Ketika aku pertama kali mendengar tentang hal itu, aku menertawakannya. Aku berpikir bahwa rumor itu menyebar akibat rasa iri terhadap mereka yang telah memperoleh hasil dengan bakat. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kebanyakan dari mereka bukanlah iblis yang luar biasa ketika masih muda, mereka hanya iblis kelas tinggi biasa saja dengan bakat yang biasa pula, tapi cukup membuatku heran ketika mereka sanggup meraih peringkat top Rating Game."

"Begitulah. Mayoritas kontestan peringkat top menggunakan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dinyatakan sebagai 'kekuatan mereka sendiri' untuk terus mendaki ke puncak. Sebagian besar eksekutif manajemen Rating Game juga orang-orang yang berada di pihak mereka. Dengan tetap mempertahankan bidak Raja, menggunakan suap untuk mendapatkan hak komersial, bersama dengan ide-ide para petinggi, mereka berkonspirasi untuk memanipulasi game. Mereka terus-menerus terlibat dalam kompetisi yang tidak adil dan tidak jujur. Tapi tidak semuanya, karena ada orang yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka sendiri untuk menjadi pemain peringkat top. Contohnya mantan Dragon King Tannin, iblis reinkarnasi dari Raja Naga yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Kasus tadi adalah sebagian besar jalan yang terlihat pada Iblis reinkarnasi."

Ajuka Beelzebub terkekeh pelan seolah akan mengatakan suatu hal yang sedikit lucu. Ia berkata lagi, "Yah, itu sama saja dengan kompetisi di dunia manusia. Misalnya liga sepak bola dengan pengaturan skor pertandingan ataupun penggunaan doping, juga seperti sabotase oleh wasit dan negara tuan rumah penyelenggara event. Rating Game di Dunia Bawah pun memiliki cacat yang sama. Untuk Rating Game, aku hanyalah inisiator yang menciptakannya tapi pengelolaannya diambil alih oleh manajemen yang sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh para iblis tua."

Sungguh, kegelapan Rating Game yang baru diketahui ternyata adalah ketidakadilan yang seperti itu. Pantas saja, kontestan-kontestan lain yang kemampuannya setengah matang tak mampu mengatasi atasan yang menciptakan sistem itu. Itu pulalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa urutan kontestan peringkat top tidak banyak mengalami perubahan selama beberapa puluh tahun terakhir ini.

Diehauser menyela, "Jadi para iblis tua itu, diam-diam mengendalikan semua hal untuk menuai keuntungan pribadi. Membuat Rating Game menjadi sebuah kompetisi yang hanya untuk pemain peringkat top demi para Iblis tua sehingga mereka dapat menghasilkan banyak uang. Selama mereka mampu mengendalikan kompetisi, keuntungan yang mereka terima pasti akan meningkat. Tidak peduli seberapa mencoloknya seorang Iblis reinkarnasi itu, selama mereka menggunakan bidak Raja, penantang untuk pemain peringkat top yang dikendalikan oleh para Iblis tua akan menghadapi tantangan yang tidak adil."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal kesimpulan yang kau tarik itu, Kaisar Bellial. Untuk kau yang mencapai peringkat paling puncak dengan bakat dan kekuatan asli milikmu sendiri, pastinya hal seperti ini membuatmu muak. Atau setidaknya merasa sedikit jengah."

"Sekarang, aku tidak peduli lagi tentang itu!"

"Yayayaaaa, mari kita lupakan itu. Semua informasi yang baru saja aku ungkapkan adalah kebenaran tersembunyi. Jika orang-orang tahu, secara dramatis pasti akan mengguncang martabat Dunia Bawah."

"Dan karena informasi tersembunyi itulah, kalian membunuh adik sepupuku!"

"A a a aaaaaa-... Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Cleria..."

Diehauser langsung memotong dengan ucapan bernada sedih, "Dulu sekali, ketika masih hidup Cleria mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia telah memperoleh beberapa informasi menarik terkait dengan Rating Game. Dia bertanya padaku, ' _Apa kamu tahu tentang bidak Raja?'_ , Aku hanya menjawab ' _Ah, itu tidak lebih dari sebuah legenda urban_ '. Tapi dia berkeras. _'Di wilayah Jepang dimana aku telah ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab wilayah, ternyata berdekatan dengan fasilitas rahasia milik Maou Ajuka Beelzebub. Aku menemukan informasi mengenai itu dari sana_ ' katanya."

Ajuka mendengar dalam diam, bertindak seperti menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan cerita dari orang yang tengah bersedih.

"Aku menegur adik sepupuku itu, ' _Jangan merepotkan sang Maou. Apapun itu, jangan sembarangan mendekati tempat itu, paham?_ '. Tapi ia enggan mendengarkanku. Malah menggali informasi tentang bidak raja lebih jauh. Dia berkata padaku dengan nada riang, ' _Aku yakin bidak itu ada. Jika aku berhasil memperolehnya, aku akan memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-135. Yah, meskipun orang seperti dirimu tidak membutuhkan bidak itu, tapi anggap saja itu cindera mata berharga dariku_ '. Namun apa yang terjadi? Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku ketika aku baru saja pulang, yang kudapat bukanlah hadiah, tapi berita buruk tentang kematiannya." Ekspresi Diehauser penuh dengan kesedihan. "Cleria. Dia tahu semuanya tentangku, dan dia tahu bahwa kekuatanku adalah asli. Bagiku, dia adalah anggota keluarga yang lebih penting dari apa pun. Dia selalu kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

Setelah itu, eksrepsi Diehauser berubah drastis. Tenang tapi tegas.

"Fakta ini baru saja aku pastikan kebenarannya, sudah jelas bahwa Cleria dihapus. Adik sepupuku dilenyapkan, dia disingkirkan oleh pemerintah Dunia Bawah, bukan dengan alasan menjalin cinta dengan pemuda dari geraja tapi karena kalian takut informasi tentang bidak raja terbongkar ke publik. Karena fakta ini tertutupi, aku tidak tahu tentang kebenarannya. Aku hanya diberitahu bahwa sepupuku Cleria telah meninggal. Untuk mengatasi kecurigaan, aku mengandalkan jaringan informasi Rizevim dan akhirnya mengetahui kebenarannya."

Semua cerita sudah menjadi jelas, maka sekarang saatnya untuk memperjelas apa yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal kebenaran yang kau katakan itu, memang begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ajuka berdiri dengan tegaknya setelah maju selangkah. Aura iblis meningkat drastis untuk mengintimidasi lawannya. "Sekarang, kembali ke pembicaraan awal antara kita, untuk tujuan apa kau mengikuti Rizevim?"

Bukannya takut, Diehauser malah merasa tertantang. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mengikuti Rizevim karena dia memberiku kebenaran, kebenaran yang kalian semua tutup-tutupi."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, apa langkahmu selanjutnya? Apakah kau akan melakukan balas dendam."

"Itu bukan hal yang seharusnya anda tanyakan. Bukankah jawabannya sudah pasti? Aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan para iblis tua terhadap adik sepupuku."

"Apakah aku juga termasuk musuh bagimu?"

"Tergantung, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub-sama. Jika anda menghalangiku, anda akan aku anggap sebagai musuh."

"Kheh." Ajuka mendecih. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang putuskan. Kita adalah musuh, mengerti?. Kau berbahaya bagi tujuan aliansi, dan oleh sebab itu kau harus disingkirkan."

Diehauser dan Ajuka, sebenarnya tidak memiliki permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan. Memang benar Ajuka lah yang membuat evil piece bidak raja, tapi setelahnya diserahkan kepada pihak manajemen penyelenggara Rating Game. Ajuka hanya inisiator saja. Kemudian kegelapan rating game yang mengakibatkan kematian Cleria, murni tanggung jawab oleh para iblis tua yang mencari keuntungan dari Rating Game. Kasus itu sendiri sebenarnya diluar wewenang Empat Maou Underworld.

Akan tetapi, karena sekarang dalam situasi perang dimana Fraksi Iblis sebagai bagian dari Aliansi harus menghadapi musuh dari seluruh dunia untuk mewujudkan _Imperium of Bible_ , maka masalah balas dendam yang bisa menimbulkan kekacauan di internal Fraksi Iblis dan meruntuhkan martabat Underworld harus sebisa mungkin dicegah. Untuk itulah, Ajuka Beelzebub tidak bisa membiarkan Diehauser berbuat sesukanya.

Dinding lorong bergetar dan mulai retak hingga suara gemuruh terdengar cukup kencang karena tak sanggup menahan luapan aura kekuatan Ajuka maupun Dieuhaser.

Hampir saja akan terjadi pertarungan, kalau saja Diehauser tidak menurunkan tensinya.

"Ada apa, Kaisar Bellial?" tanya Ajuka heran. "Kau ingin menyerahksn diri begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Tapi bisakah pertarungan ini kita tunda dahulu? Aku memiliki urusan dengan Rizevim yang harus segera dituntaskan."

"Huh?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berminat dengan tujuan akhir Rizevim maupun kebangkitan Trihexa. Aku juga tidak akan kabur darimu dan seluruh Fraksi Iblis karena kalian adalah target balas dendamku."

Akhirnya Ajuka juga menurunkan kekuatannya. "Ohhh, baiklah."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Diehauser berbalik badan lalu melangkah pergi dengan tenangnya.

Sebelum Diehauser lenyap di balik kegelapan lorong, Ajuka sempat bersuara. "Holy Grail masih ada pada Rizevim bukan? Apa kau akan meminta orang tua itu untuk menghidupkan kembali adik sepupumu?"

Namun Ajuka tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Rupa-rupanya Diehauser telah pergi, atau mungkin saja sang juara itu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ajuka.

Sepeninggal Diehauser, tersisalah dua orang.

Sang Ratu Naga Sisik Biru, Tiamat, berjalan hingga tepat di samping kiri Ajuka.

Ajuka bersuara lebih dulu, "Apa kau ingat dengan insiden pencurian Pulau Langit Agreas dari Underworld? Tempat yang sekarang kita pijak ini."

Tiamat mengangguk.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer berhasil melakukan aksi pencuriannya karena saat itu Kaisar Bellian membantunya sebagai musuh dalam selimut. Diehauser mau melakukan itu, karena dia menginginkan kebenaran yang Rizevim tawarkan."

"Kalau begitu, Diehauser Bellial sudah terbukti berpartisipasi dalam serangan teroris. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan untuk menyingkirkan dan mengeksekusi dia, tapi kenapa tadi kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Jujur, aku masih berharap kalau dia mau berada disisi Aliansi, paling tidak sampai perang selesai."

"Sepertinya itu mustahil. Dia membelot justru karena ia menemukan kebenaran."

"Entahlah, lihat saja nanti. Sesungguhnya, bukan untuk alasan itu aku membiarkan dia pergi dari sini. Jika sampai terjadi pertarungan serius antara aku dengannya di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa memperhitungkan sampai sejauh mana dampak yang akan timbul. Bukan masalah kerusakan ataupun kehancuran lingkungan, tapi karena Tim DxD juga berada disini. Azazel sedang menjalankan suatu rencana, dan itu lebih penting ketimbang menyingkirkan Diehauser."

"Terus, kita disini untuk apa?"

"Kita berdua berada disini sebagai pengamat di belakang panggung untuk memastikan tujuan Azazel dengan Tim DxD berhasil. Aku bisa yakin kalau Azazel dan timnya mampu mengatasi Rizevim beserta para naga jahat legendaris, tapi dipihak seberang masih ada dua orang pendukung Rizevim yang paling merepotkan, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, mungkin akan jadi masalah serius kalau kita tidak ikut turun tangan."

"Kau masih dendam pada gadis berambut indigo itu rupanya, Ajuka?"

"Gh!, rasa haus pertarungan dan dahaga penasaranku tak akan pernah hilang selamanya sebelum aku bisa membalas kekalahanku pada perempuan itu."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah."

Ajuka tersenyum tipis, temannya yang satu ini bukan tipe perempuan cerewet kebanyakan protes yang membuat telinga terasa pedas.

Tiba-tiba Tiamat mengangkat topik lain, "Oh ya, omong-omong tentang Evil Piece Bidak Raja. Katakan padaku, berapa bidak Raja yang ada saat ini?"

"Produksinya sudah berhenti selama tahap pengembangan awal karena aku berpikir hanya akan jadi masalah kalau bidak itu terlalu banyak dibuat, seperti pemberontakan terhadap pemerintahan misalnya. Akan sangat sulit kalau ada pemberontak menggunakan bidak itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu metode untuk produksinya, kecuali aku. Yang telah aku ciptakan sebanyak 18 buah. Selain satu buah yang dibawa oleh Diehauser, 8 diantaranya ada pada iblis-iblis penting yang menggunakannya untuk Rating Game."

"Kalau boleh tahu, diapakan evil piece bidak raja sebanyak itu?"

"Untuk saat ini, kedelapan iblis penting itu sedang berada di arena perang. 9 bidak sisanya, aku simpan sendiri. Tapi sebelum kesini, semua bidak itu aku serahkan pada panglima perang Aliansi, Maou Falbium Asmodeus. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, dia telah membagikan bidak-bidak itu pada prajurit iblis terbaik. Sebenarnya untuk tujuan Aliansi, _Imperium of Bible_ , aku ingin memproduksi bidak raja itu lagi dalam jumlah lebih banyak. Tapi karena proses pembuatannya membutuhkan waktu lama, jadi aku batalkan saja. 17 buah Bidak Raja kupikir sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Hoooooo, kalau benar begitu, kalau ada 17 iblis pemegang bidak raja di arena perang yang kekuatannya sekelas dengan Maou, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kehancuran seperti apa yang akan dialami oleh lawan berperang Aliansi. Konoha dan sekutunya sebentar lagi pasti akan musnah"

"Ahahahaaaaa."

Ajuka tertawa dengan senangnya.

.

.

.

 **-Arena Perang, Underworld. At 04.47 am-**

Langit di ufuk timur yang tampak dari padang berbatu kini mulai menampakkan rona-rona tipis merah jingga, tanda bahwa malam hampir berakhir. Matahari tak lama lagi akan terbit. Perkiraan sekarang mungkin pukul 5 menjelang subuh.

Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa situasi akan berubah tak terduga seperti ini, jauh kalkulasi dari realita.

Gaara..., yang sekarang sedang berdiri di atas kepala salah satu _Heavenly Dragon_ Generasi Pertama, Naga Langit Osiris yang bangkit dari alam kematian, tak pernah dirundung panik dan tekanan seberat ini selama hampir dua dekade dia bernafas.

Godaime Kazekage dari Sunagakure itu baru saja mendengarkan siaran terakhir melalui jaringan komunikasi pasukan Koalisi Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya, yang mungkin akan menjadi siaran terakhir kalinya sebelum perang berakhir, siaran yang mengumumkan bahwa markas utama mereka dalam hitungan kurang dari lima belas menit lagi akan diserang oleh pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi secara besar-besaran.

Akan sangat panjang kalau harus mendeskripsikan dan menarasikan semua yang telah terjadi tapi jika diringkas dalam beberapa kata, maka dapat dikatakan bahwa Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya kini berada di ambang kekalahan.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Padahal pada perang hari pertama sepanjang siang hari mereka menang dengan hasil yang luar biasa.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak habis pikir. Dan ini mungkin apa yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk saat ini dan untuk terakhir kali sebagai seolah Komandan Tertinggi pasukan Koalisi Penentang _Imperium of Bible_.

Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dengan telapak tangan terbuka, sebagai isyarat bahwa dia hendak mengumumkan sesuatu kepada sekitar 5000 prajurit yang berbaris rapi di belakangnya.

"Kalian semua, tanpa menyisakan satu orang prajurit pun, pergilah dari sini! Kembali ke Tanjung Harapan dan bantu pasukan kita yang tersisa disana untuk mempertahankan Gerbang Teleportasi! Ulur waktu seberapapun kalian sanggup agar markas bisa bertahan lebih lama dan membuat strategi baru!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik tidak jelas diantara para pasukan. Perintah ini!? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Kenapa diam!? Ayoooo!"

"T-tapi... Kazekage-sama?" Aoba, si shinobi berkacamata hitam yang telah aktif sejak jaman Sandaime Hokage, mewakili yang lainnya mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuan.

Heiii! Dia dan 5000 prajurit lainnya yang berada disini adalah prajurit dengan loyalitas sangat tinggi terhadap pemimpinnya. Tidak akan semudah itu mereka mau meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri, sementara di depan sana ada tiga orang musuh yang untuk melawannya hanya dapat terjadi dalam imajinasi, hampir mustahil menjadikannya sebuah kejadian nyata.

"Aku tidak menerima protes!" Gaara berseru tegas.

"..."

"..."

Masih terdengar bisik-bisik yang tak jelas, namun gampang diketahui kalau semua suara-suara itu bernada enggan menuruti perintah sang komandan.

"Aku katakan untuk terakhir kali, pergi! Kembali ke barisan belakang!"

Akhirnya tak dapat dan tak mungkin dibantah, satu persatu dengan gerakan perlahan 5000 prajurit yang ada berbalik badan memunggungi sang komandan dengan berat hati. Langkah kaki pertama terangkat sangat pelan, barulah pada langkah ke sepuluh mereka bisa berlari pergi. Tidak terbersit sedikitpun niat dalam hati mereka keinginan untuk meninggalkan sang komandan, pun tak ada rasa senang karena mereka telah meninggalkan titik paling riskan dan berbahaya dalam perang ini.

Mereka semua diperintahkan mundur sebab walaupun sama berbahayanya dengan menjaga gerbang teleportasi di Tanjung Harapan tapi ancaman kematian di titik ini hampir pasti. Berada di ambang kekalahan, maka siap-siap saja dengan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan datang menjemput, tapi berkat perintah Gaara paling tidak mereka semua bisa menambah masa hidup beberapa menit atau beberapa jam ketimbang mereka masih bertahan di tempat ini.

Sekarang..., tersisa lah Gaara seorang diri.

Ah tidak! Masih ada Naga Langit Osiris yang menjadi tunggangannya.

Kedepan sana, keberadaan tiga orang sosok terkuat dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal 1 km dari posisi awal mereka yang jaraknya 5 km.

Si Merah Crimson Sirzech Gremory, iblis terkuat dari Underworld sekaligus orang terdepan dalam _Four Great Satan_ dengan menyandang gelar Lucifer. Beserta Ratunya, Grayfia Lucifuge si _Silver-Haired of Queen Annihilation_ , ratu terkuat di Underworld. Dan terakhir Malaikat teragung dari Surga, _The Archangel_ yang menjadi tangan kanan tuhan, Michael.

Tugas Gaara sebagai komandan tertinggi pasukan koalisi di titik ini, adalah menahan pergerakan musuh yang paling berbahaya. Gerakan tiga orang itu berhasil dihentikan berkat gertakan dari entitas Naga Langit Osiris, mereka berhenti lalu mendirikan tenda istirahat. Mereka tidak mundur atau pulang karena menilai bahwa Osiris bisa jadi bahaya besar bagi lebih dari 100 ribu pasukan Aliansi di seberang sana, tapi mereka tidak maju menyerang bukan berarti tidak sanggup melawan. Sirzech dan Michael tidak mungkin berbuat gegabah dan sembarang menyerang. Mereka hanya mengambil waktu istirahat dan bersantai sambil menunggu kejelasan akan kemana arah peperangan berpihak serta menunggu strategi dari markas di Kota Lilith.

Sekitar dua jam sebelumnya, Gaara bisa merasakan pada jarak 4 km di samping kanan adanya pergerakan pasukan dalam jumlah sangat besar.

Pasukan Aliansi diberitakan telah berhasil menembus pertahanan pasukan koalisi di titik C. Zekram Bael beserta pasukan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak terus merengsek maju dengan rute lurus menuju Tanjung Harapan. Gaara tidak bisa mencegah pergerakan itu karena ia memiliki musuh yang harus dia hadang sendiri, musuh yang tidak bisa dihadapi sembari memikirkan hal lain.

Dan sekarang arah peperangan sudah jelas sehingga ketiga orang itu pun bergerak maju.

Gaara mendesah, "Bagaimana aku akan melawan mereka bertiga sekaligus?"

Kazekage itu tahu, kemenangan baginya tidak lebih dari sebuah khayalan, menjadikannya sebagai realita terdengar hampir mustahil.

Yah, dia memang memiliki Naga kelas surgawi di sisinya. Tapi kalau tiga orang itu mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dan menggabungkannya, ditambah pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki, pasti akan sulit bagi Osiris untuk bertahan meski hanya satu jam.

"Apa aku harus mengeluarkan dua entitas lainnya?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung ia jawab seketika itu pula, "Tidak. Tidak!" katannya sambil menggeleng. "Mereka masih punya 1 juta malaikat kloning super. Dengan apa aku menghadapi itu kalau semua kartu As dikeluarkan sekarang?"

Tinggalkan saja Gaara, entah akan bagaimana nasibnya di tangan tiga makhluk super yang sebentar lagi akan dia lawan. Besar kemungkinan ia akan mati.

Beralih ke markas pasukan koalisi penentang Imperium of Bible. Tak jauh berbeda dari situasi yang tengah di alami Gaara, disini juga sama paniknya.

"Shikamaru, laporan!"

Hanya ada Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi, satu-satunya anggota dewan perang yang masih berada di dalam tenda ini. Lainnya sudah berangkat keluar dan terjun ke medan perang.

"Titik A di sepanjang pantai sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Maou Serafall Leviathan dan Seraph Gabriel berhasil dibuat kehabisan tenaga dan tak bisa bertarung lagi dengan pengorbanan Dewi Perang Bishamonten yang terluka parah meregang nyawa dan nyaris mati. Sakura yang kelelahan berat sedang berusaha keras mengobatinya. Kebanyakan prajurit elit lainnya di titik itu telah tewas. Dewi Benzaiten berhasil menyudutkan Seraph Sandalphon dan Metatron serta Lord Forneus, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah datang bantuan tiga iblis kelas ultimate dipihak musuh hingga mengakibatkan dia tewas karena tak sanggup melawan enam orang sekaligus. Vampir legendaris _Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade_ alias Shinobu juga telah tewas. Tapi disaat-saat terakhir dia sempat meledakkan dirinya sendiri, membuat ledakan dahsyat dengan kekuatan yang ia makan dari musuh-musuhnya sehingga membuat ribuan prajurit Aliansi berjatuhan. Arya Kamandanu yang telah diobati sanggup bertarung lagi tapi langsung dikalahkan oleh lawannta sebelumnya, Shouji Okita, bidak Knight Sirzech Lucifer. Lalu..."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru agak berat mengatakannya, "Tenten juga tewas."

Kakashi menunduk setelah mengusap mukanya. Kematian setiap pasukan pasti akan membuat mentalnya terpukul, tapi kalau itu adalah muridnya sendiri maka pukulannya terasa jauh lebih berat.

Masih banyak yang harus Shikamaru sampaikan, "Pasukan Aliansi yang telah menembus titik A, paling lama tiga puluh menit lagi akan sampai di Tanjung Harapan yang menjadi titik pertahanan kita yang paling akhir."

"..." Kakashi tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Shikamaru berusahan tetap tenang meski ia sangat tertekan akibat situasi yang sangat pelik ini. "Aku lanjutkan. Arena perang titik E, medan pertempuran para monster telah sampai pada titik penghabisan. Radjasawardhana dan semua monster kita telah dihabisi musuh. Hanya Kapten Sudjiwo seorang diri yang selamat dan kembali ke Tanjung Harapan setelah dia mengeluarkan _ultimate skill_ dari Sacred Gear Keris Sakti Nogososro untuk melenyapkan 350 monster musuh yang tersisa. Akibat tidak mampu menahan luapan kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat yang konsepnya mirip seperti _Juggernau Drive_ , sacred gear itupun rusak dan hancur. Kemudian ini yang paling buruk. Pasukan Aliansi di titik C yang dipimpin oleh Zekram Bael, sekarang sudah tiba di Tanjung Harapan setelah mereka berhasil melenyapkan semua pasukan kita yang bergerilya menghadangnya di tengah hutan. Kapten Cao Cao, Dewa Yatogami, Lee, Gai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, dan yang lainnya tewas tanpa satupun tersisa."

Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan bahkan Maito Gai, orang terdekat Kakashi sudah tiada, meninggalkan dia hidup-hidup dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain duduk di tempat ini. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mampu mengerti bagaimana kegundahan yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini.

Menghela nafas berat, Kakashi sebisa mungkin fokus pada yang masih tersisa disisinya. Ia menyandang beban yang sangat berat untuk akhir perang ini. Peluang menang nyaris nol, tapi itu tak akan membuatnya mendekat satu centi pun dengan kata menyerah. Baginya, jauh lebih baik kalah dan mati berkalang tanah daripada menjual harga diri demi memohon perpanjangan usia. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Apa strategimu sekarang, Shikamaru?"

Sang ahli strategi memejamkan mata, "Maafkan aku Rokudaime-sama, aku tidak bisa memikirkan banyak hal lagi. Hanya taktik ini yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang. Kita yang tersisa akan bersiaga dengan semua kekuatan yang kita punya di dimensi buatan tempat markas kita ini berada. Semua prajurit yang sudah beristirahat setelah bertempur sepanjang siang hari, yang berjumlah sekitar 35 ribu prajurit, akan segera disiapkan untuk pertempuran penghujung perang. Sasuke, Dewi Amaterasu, Yasaka-himesama dan anggota dewan perang lainnya pasti sudah siap tempur di luar tenda ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan turun." putus Kakashi cepat.

Shikamaru mengangguk, dia pastinya juga akan terjun ke medan tempur meski tugasnya sebagai ketua pusat komando pengatur strategi dan formasi tidak memiliki kewajiban sampai kesitu.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan selain bertempur habis-habisan.

Hampir dapat dipastikan, sebentar lagi perang akbar penghujung dunia akan selesai dan mungkin sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemenangnya.

Di Tanjung Harapan, persis di dekat Gerbang Teleportasi raksasa yang merupakan jalan keluar masuk pasuka Konoha dan sekutu, tengah terjadi pertempuran hebat.

Siapa yang menyangka, Maou Falbium Asmodeus sang Panglima Perang Pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi ternyata juga ada disini.

Dia sedang bersama dengan Zekram Bael, menonton peperangan dari posisi belakang.

"Seperti yang sudah saya duga, Zekram-dono. Anda sebagai iblis paling puncak dari keluarga Great King, pendiri sekaligus kepala keluarga pertama dari Klan Iblis Bael, pasti bisa melenyapkan musuh tanpa perlu pasukan bantuan."

Kapten Cao Cao dan semua pasukannya di titik C dihabisi tanpa tersisa satupun oleh Zekram Bael dan pasukannya tanpa perlu menunggu tambahan pasukan dari markas. Berbeda dengan di titik A, yang mana Falbium mengirimkan 35 ribu pasukan tambahan agar pasukan Aliansi disana bisa merengsek maju.

Begitulah Zekram Bael, sosok yang dikatakan kekuatannya mampu bersaing dengan iblis super macam Sirzech dan Ajuka, seseorang yang pengaruh politiknya bahkan lebih kuat daripada Yondai Maou sekalipun. Ia adalah orang yang telah mengawasi seluruh Underworld sejak cikal bakal adanya para Iblis. Usia dimana ia telah hidup jauh berbeda dengan semua iblis yang ada saat ini. Jika Empat Maou yakni Sirzechs dan yang lainnya adalah cahaya bagi para Iblis maka laki-laki yang dipanggil Zekram Bael adalah bayangan bagi para Iblis.

"Tidak usah terlalu memuji begitu, Falbium. Berkat kau juga, musuh kita jadi tak berdaya. Kau lihat saja di sana."

"Ahahaaaa. Aku hanya memanfaatkan potensi penuh semua kekuatan pasukan yang kita miliki, juga Evil Piece Bidak Raja yang Ajuka titipkan padaku."

Bagaimana situasinya bisa berbalik 180 derajat begini? Membuat Konoha dan sekutunya diambang kekalahan.

Semua itu dimulai pada pukul 1 dini hari. Setelah berjam-jam perang berlangsung, berkat semua informasi yang telah terkumpul Falbium mampu memprediksikan secara akurat bagaimana komposisi kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari musuh yang dia lawan. Bahkan dia mampu membuat perkiraan terbaik tentang bagaimana pola serangan dan taktik perang Konoha dan sekutunya. Dari itulah, dia pun akhirnya bisa menyusun formasi pasukan yang paling tepat untuk memegang kendali jalannya perang. Yang pada ujungnya yaitu pada saat ini, musuh berhasil dipojokkan di Tanjung Harapan. Dia pun sudah memperhitungkan bagaimana sisa kekuatan musuh yang berada dibalik gerbang teleportasi raksasa itu.

Itu semua tidak hanya dicapai dengan strategi Falbium saja. Selain strategi, dibutuhkan eksekutor yang mampu melaksanakannya. Evil Piece Bidak Raja ciptaan Maou Ajuka, benda inilah yang berkontribusi paling besar bagi kekuatan pihak Aliansi. Bayangkan jika ada 17 iblis setara Maou yang bertempur dengan kekuatan penuh, musuh mana yang sanggup bertahan?

Di Tanjung Harapan ini, mulanya memang mendapat perlawanan cukup sengit. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama, pertempuran dititik ini pun hampir selesai dengan kemenangan bagi pihak Aliansi dengan datang dan bergabungnya resimen pasukan Aliansi yang melalui jalur A setelah menembus barikade pertahanan pasukan Dewi Perang Bishamon.

Seperti yang Falbium perkirakan, pasukan yang bertahan di Tanjung Harapan ini adalah pasukan koalisi yang bergerak mundur setelah memenangkan perang di titik B dan D. Dengan sejumlah data yang ia miliki, mudah baginya menyusun strategi untuk membalas kekalahannya pada sore hari. 5000 pasukan bantuan yang dikirimkan Gaara pun seolah tak berarti apa-apa.

Lalu...,

Inilah sentuhan akhirnya.

Gerbang Teleportasi yang merupakan jalan menuju markas pasukan Konoha dan sekutu, dilindungi oleh Jikukan Ninjutsu: Kamui sehingga tak bisa dilewati kalau Kakashi yang merupakan pemiliknya tidak memberikan akses.

Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada cara untuk pergi kesana. Ada seorang ahli sihir atau _Spellcaster_ dari kubu Aliansi yang tergabung dalam tim penyusun strategi bentukan Falbium yang berhasil menemukan solusinya.

 _Copy Spell_.

Sebuah teknik sihir yang mampu meniru teknik sihir lainnya. Sihir ini terbatas penggunaannya, tidak digunakan dalam pertarungan dan konfrontasi langsung karena prosesnya lama. Teknik ini sangat efektif untuk meniru sihir lawan, terutama teknik yang memerlukan lingkaran sihir sebagai langkah aktivasi. Cara kerjanya ialah dengan memindai materialisasi sihir lawan selama sihir itu terlihat mata atau dapat dirasakan pancaran energinya, menguraikan formulanya, kemudian menemukan rumusnya sehingga sihir itu bisa ditiru persis sama. Jika teknik ini dilakukan pada lingkaran sihir teleportasi, maka lingkaran sihir teleportasi tiruan bisa dibuat dengan titik koordinat tujuan yang saling berhimpitan.

Dan sebab itulah, satu buah gerbang teleportasi raksasa yang baru telah berdiri dengan megahnya. Berjarak sekitar 250 meter dari gerbang raksasa milik Konoha dan sekutunya. Jika diperharikan, bentuk dan ukurannya persis sama bahkan bisa dibilang seolah keduanya adalah dua sisi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan.

Gerbang itu hampir selesai.

Ah, tidak! Baru saja selesai.

Sebagai panglima perang, Falbium dengan nyaring meneriakkan aba-aba.

"MAJUUU! SERAAAAAAANGGGGG!"

Mendekati angka 150 ribu pasukan dengan 17 iblis kelas ultimate setara Maou dipihak Aliansi, bagaimana Koalisi Konoha dan sekutunya bisa bertahan hanya dengan dewan perang dan 35 ribu prajurit yang tersisa?

Akan seperti apakah kekalahan yang akan di terima Konoha dan sekutunya karena berani menantang Aliansi Tiga Fraksi?

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Lama yah? Ufufuuu. Maklumin aja yah, ini bulan-bulan sibuk bagiku. Dan oh ya, untuk update chapter selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan waktunya.

Errr, jumlah word untuk chapter ini jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya kah? Hahahaaaa.

Sebenarnya pun, chapter 84 lebih panjang lagi. Yang telah aku tulis tidak sampai setengah dari draft yang aku rancang untuk chapter ini. Rencanaku pada awalnya, akan lebih banyak adegan fight untuk kelanjutan sesi-sesi konflik kemarin. Kuroka, Vali dengan Issei, Koneko dengan kelompoknya, juga para pemilik pedang suci legendaris. Tapi karena ga cukup waktu, dan kalau kupaksakan menulis bagian itu pastinya update akan jauh lebih lama dari ini. Jadi yaa, aku tulis saja dan update lebih dulu bagian cerita Diehauser Bellial serta mengulas lagi perang Armageddon.

Cerita Diehauser memang tidak terlalu terkait dengan pokok cerita utama, tapi peran dia cukup diperlukan untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya. Lumayan penting lah kalau aku boleh katakan.

Kemudian..., hihihiiiii. Konoha dan sekutunya sedikit lagi bakal kalah dan musnah tuh. 17 Maou, woooooowww. Ayoooo, harus bagaimana yaa kira-kira untuk kelanjutannya?

Ulasan Review:

Apa tim Rias bakal gabung ke tim Naruto dan Sona? Ehm, bisa jadi iya bisa juga tidak.

Rencana Azazel kah? Emm, dia pastinya punya kartu As buat membalikkan keadaan. Mana mungkin ia pergi begitu saja ke sarang musuh tanpa persiapan. Hahaaa. Tapi apakah itu?

Ga ada ih. Azazel ga nguping kok. Dia kan pergi lebih dulu dibanding Tsubaki dan yang lain.

Ada beberapa kok chara DxD yang bisa nandingin Naruto secara personal. Ngelawan Sirzech imbang, ngelawan Brahma dan Zeus hampir kalah. Dia bisa menghancurkan Surga, itu karena dibantu Ophis. Jadi kalau Naruto disebut yang paling kuat di FF ini, kurang tepat sih. Ada banyak aspek yang mesti diperbandingkan.

Karakter dari Jawa muncul lagi tuh, walau cuma namanya doang. Hihihiiii.

Naruto bagi-bagi chakra ke pasukan Konoha dan sekutu? Mungkin enggak deh, cari cara lain aja biar beda dengan ceritanya Mbah MK. Hahahaaa

Ajuka Vs Hinata ya? Memang akan mengarah kesana ceritanya, makanya Ajuka tiba-tiba aku buat meninggalkan medan perang dan mendatangi tempat markas Qlippoth.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Bidak Raja, tuh aku bahas di atas. Bukan untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, tapi itu kekuatan dari Fraksi Iblis. Makanya Konoha diambang kekalahan, yaa gegara ada 17 iblis kelas ultimate yang kekuatannya setara Maou.

Walburga dan Euclid gampang banget yah kalahnya menurutmu? Iyya siiih. Tapi ahh menurutku ga penting juga kalau dibikin panjang-panjang. Mereka kan hanya karakter minor yang perannya cuma sebagai pelengkap/figuran.

Tentang Sai yang menginfeksi 1 juta malaikat kloning dengan virus di chapter lama kemarin, itu bakal muncul ke permukaan lagi kok. Nyante aja.

Karakter Diarmuid, Servant Rider, serta Gilgamesh yang dulu aku munculkan namanya, pastinya akan aku munculkan juga sebagai peramai perang. Bukan mau nambah-nambahin doang sih, hanya saja aku minjam karakter itu karena aku kekurangan karakter mitologik untuk dimasukkan kedalam cerita.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Terakhir, mohon bantuan kalian baik itu kritik atau saran di kolom review atau lewat PM agar lanjutan fic ini lebih bagus lagi kedepannya.

Kemudian, meski telat satu hari tapi tak apa lah. Aku mengucapkan...

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ISLAM

1 MUHARAM 1439 H

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Sabtu, 2 Desember 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Dan sebab itulah, satu buah gerbang teleportasi raksasa yang baru telah berdiri dengan megahnya. Berjarak sekitar 250 meter dari gerbang raksasa milik Konoha dan sekutunya. Jika diperhatikan, bentuk dan ukurannya persis sama bahkan bisa dibilang seolah keduanya adalah dua sisi cermin yang memantulkan bayangan._

 _Gerbang itu hampir selesai._

 _Ah, tidak! Baru saja selesai._

 _Sebagai panglima perang, Falbium dengan nyaring meneriakkan aba-aba._

 _"MAJUUU! SERAAAAAAANGGGGG!"_

 _Mendekati angka 150 ribu pasukan dengan 17 iblis kelas ultimate setara Maou di pihak Aliansi, bagaimana Koalisi Konoha dan sekutunya bisa bertahan hanya dengan dewan perang dan 35 ribu prajurit yang tersisa?_

 _Akan seperti apakah kekalahan yang akan di terima Konoha dan sekutunya karena telah berani menantang Aliansi Tiga Fraksi?_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 85. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 9.**

 **.**

 _ **~Pulau Langit Agreas~**_

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kupacu pelepasan senjustu yang telah aku kumpulkan dari dalam tubuhku. Melawan pria itu, tidak ada kesempatan untuk memikirkan rencana rumit apalagi bermain-main, lebih baik langsung tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku.

Energi senjutsu yang aku keluarkan menciptakan aura hitam keunguan di sekeliling tubuhku, dua ekor tumbuh di belakang pantatku. Inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya sebagai Nekoshou. Aku, -Toujo Koruka, tidak akan mengalah dari pria itu.

"Kau tampak tidak sabaran, Kuroka-neesama."

Apa anak kecil ini tidak tahu siapa musuh yang akan dihadapi huh? "Dengarkan aku, Le Fay-chan. Kalau kita tidak serius, kita hanya akan pulang nama. Itupun syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mengingat nama kita."

"Yayaaa, aku tahu kok." jawabnya sambil mengangguk

"Nah itu tahu! Tapi kenapa kau tak bersiap-siap?"

Bocah penyihir ini menepuk-nepuk kepala seekor golem batu, -Senjata Dewa Kuno bernama Gogmagog, yang dia duduki bahunya, "Gogz-kun dan aku sudah siap dari tadi."

"Hahhhhhhhhhh." Aku menghela nafas berat. Dia ini mau membantuku atau malah ingin mengganggu sih?

Lawan yang harus aku hadapi, -Rudiger Rosenkreutz, telah selesai mengobservasi arena tempur ini. Dia lalu menatapku dan berkomentar "Hm, teknikmu sangat hebat. Mampu membuat dimensi ruang buatan yang terekonstruksi sangat kokoh ini dengan efektif tanpa perlu menghabiskan banyak energi. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari dimensi ruang buatan untuk Rating Game yang diciptakan Maou Ajuka Belzeebub. Teknik sihir ruangmu sungguh hebat, Nona."

"Tch. Aku tidak perlu pujianmu, Tuan Rosenkreutz."

Kutatap garang pria di depanku ini walau hatiku sedikit merasa takut. Dia salah satu iblis yang sangat hebat. Bahkan sendirian saja sebagai King independen tanpa tim, ia mampu mencapai peringkat tujuh Rating Game.

Namun ini bukan saatnya aku merasa takut. Tekadku sudah bulat. Jika tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk membereskan urusanku dengannya.

Semua ini kulakukan demi Shirone, adik yang sangat kusayangi, satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya.

Dimensi ruang kosong ini dominan berwarna keungunan tanpa ada benda lain, lebih mirip dengan kondisi di Celah Dimensi tapi mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyokong kehidupan. Arena ini adalah ciptaanku, jadi akulah tuan rumahnya.

Aku tidak akan kalah.

Aku sekarang dalam mode tempur terbaikku. Aura hitam dari tubuhku ini memiliki kutukan pencemar, pembusuk, pengotor, atau kata-kata berkonotasi buruk lainnya.

Sebutannya _Shouki_ , atau racun rawa. Wujudnya berupa asap yang berwarna hitam keunguan, secara fisik bersifat sangat korosif dan beracun, dan secara spiritual akan menggerogoti, melahap, mengkikis secara perlahan jiwa-jiwa setiap yang hidup karena bercampur dengan senjutsu jahat.

Dengan mode ini, aku bisa bertarung sambil membuat lawan segan untuk menyerangku secara langsung.

"Errrr..., Kuroka-neesama."

Ya ampun, anak kecil ini mengganggu saja. Padahal aku sedang serius. "Ada apa lagi, Le Fay-chan?"

"Emm, bisakah kau agak menjauh dari kami sedikit? Baumu tidak enak, agak busuk-busuk gitu, hehe. Gogz-kun juga tampaknya tidak suka."

Astagaaaaaa...! bocah iniiiiiiiiiii!?

Tak kuhiraukan. Selama dia tidak menyentuhku, tidak akan ada masalah. Biar saja hidungnya menciut, hahaaa.

Baiklah. Aku harus fokus. Pria yang menjadi lawanku itu tampaknya sudah siap bertarung.

Aku mulai!

"Iniiii! Terimalaaaah!"

Aku membuat lingkaran sihir di depan tanganku. Cukup besar dan mengeluarkan serangan sihir petir biru sebagai pembukaan.

Rudiger tak bergerak secentipun. Tapi seketika muncul kubah sihir pertahanan yang melindunginya, yang memancarkan aura kuning. Seolah dia menciptakan sihir hanya dengan suara hatinya saja, tanpa perlu repot melakukan aktivasi atau membuat lingkaran sihir.

Seranganku terhempas begitu saja.

Rudiger, sebagai bidak Bishop keluarga iblis Mamon, pastinya adalah salah seorang iblis petarung sihir terbaik di Underworld.

Aku melanjutkan dengan serangan sihir lainnya. Berbagai atribut alam dari air, tanah, dan api serta banyak teknik kukeluarkan, namun tak satupun yang berguna. Sihir pertahanan Rudiger sangat kokoh.

"Kami dataaaaaanggg!"

Le Fay berteriak nyaring. Dia sudah bergerak rupanya.

Menukik dari atas, Gogmagog yang ditungganinya melayangkan pukulan keras pada kubah pertahanan Rudiger.

Dhuuaarrrr...

Kheh, serangan fisik. Seperti biasa, Le Fay memang penyihir berbakat seperti leluhurnya. Jika itu untuk serangan, maka serangan fisik secara langsung adalah serangan yang paling ampuh untuk meruntuhkan sihir tipe pertahanan.

Lihat saja, kubah sihir pertahanan Rudiger mulai retak.

"Belum cukup rupanya. Ayoo berikan lagi, Gogz-kuuuunnn!"

Mengikuti perintah Le Fay, Gogmagog berkali-kali meninju pertahanan Rudiger.

DuaggDuaggDuaggDuaggDuagg!

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, aku masih bisa menanganinya."

Rudiger menggunakan lebih banyak sihir untuk mempertebal pertahanannya. Dia juga menambahkan sihir regenerasi. Membuat pertahanannya semakin tak tertembus.

Ah, ini semakin menyusahkan.

"Le Fay, Aku punya ide." teriakku.

Bocah itu, bersama Gogmagog melompat ke dekatku.

"Turun!"

"Heh?"

"Turun kataku!"

Menuruti perintahku, Le Fay turun dari bahu Gogmagog.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Kuroka-neesama?" tanyanya.

Le Fay terkejut ketika aku dalam mode ini menyentuh Gogmagog. Aura hitam dari racunku langsung membungkus seluruh tubuh golem itu.

"Heeeeiiii!" si penyihir kecil ini protes. "Gogz-kun bisa mati kalau kau menyetuhnya dengan racunmu."

"Golem ini bukan makhluk hidup, jadi tidak akan terpengaruh racunku. Jika diserang oleh Gogmagog yang diselimuti shouki, kemampuan regenerasi sihir pertahanan orang itu tidak akan berfungsi. Kau sebaiknya juga tambahkan sihirmu untuk memperkuat pukulan Gogmagog."

Le Fay cepat mengerti. Kami pun langsung melakukan rencana itu.

Dan ternyata...,

Dhuuuuuaaarrrr!

Berhasiiiillll.

Horeeeeee...

Pria itu tidak lagi dilindungi sihir pertahanan.

Dia tertawa, "Hahahaaaaa. Kerjasama kalian ternyata cukup hebat. Sangat jarang ada lawan yang mampu menembus sihir pertahananku. Tapi..."

"...?"

"Apa kalian mengira setelah ini menyerangku akan lebih mudah?"

Tch! Tidak perlu diucapkan juga kan! Aku tidak berpikir sedikit pun kearah sana. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Dari titik ini, pertarungan sesungguhnya antar penyihir dimulai.

Aku mengumpulkan aura hitam dari tubuhku, memadatkannya menjadi gumpalan asap hitam pekat sebesar bola voli.

"Bisakah kau menahan ini?"

Kulemparkan shouki padanya. Namun...

"Serangan semacam itu tidak akan pernah sampai padaku!"

Shouki-ku tersapu dan lenyap oleh hempasan sihir beratribut angin yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Pria ini, aku tahu dia sangat mengerikan. Kemampuan spesial yang membuatnya terkenal dan ditakuti banyak orang adalah realisasi teknik sihir yang dia kuasai. Untuk ras iblis pada umumnya, teknik sihir bisa muncul ketika energi spritual dalam tubuh dialirkan keluar baik dengan media lingkaran sihir ataupun metode aktivasi lainnya. Tapi bagi dia, -Rudiger mampu menciptakan sihir cukup hanya dengan dia menginginkannya, cukup hanya dengan kehendak hatinya, seolah jika suara hatinya berkata 'Terjadi', maka terjadilah.

Ini menjadi sebuah teknik pelepasan sihir paling cepat. Perilisan teknik sihir yang melompati banyak langkah atau tahapan aktivasi.

Dari aspek kekuatan murni pun, dia jauh diatasku. Teknik sihir yang dia gunakan dapat dikatakan sangat kuat karena memang dia adalah iblis kelas ultimate yang memiliki jumlah energi spiritual yang melimpah dalam tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan kecepatan pelepasan sihirnya, dia menjadi monster iblis yang sangat mengerikan. Yaaa kalau dipikir-pikir, mustahil bagiku dan Le Fay untuk mengalahkan pria itu.

Selanjutnya, seperti pertarungan antar penyihir kebanyakan.

Aku dan Rudiger saling melempar serangan sihir. Berkali-kali aku menggunakan shouki, serta teknik sihir lainnya. Tapi orang itu mementalkannya dengan mudah. Sedangkan aku sendiri kerepotan menghindari atau menangkis serangan sihir yang dia tembakkan kearahku.

Memandang posisinya berdiri yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya sejak awal, maka akulah yang terdesak di sini.

Meski Le Fay berusaha sekuat tenaga membantuku, tapi itu tidak memberikan perbedaan yang berarti. Seperti seranganku, serangan sihir yang Le Fay tembakkan juga tak ada yang mampu menyentuh pria itu.

Gogmagog?

Batu besar itu sedang melakukan bentrok langsung, saling hantam, saling tinju, dengan seekor makhluk aneh yang tidak jelas bentuknya.

Makhluk aneh itu berwarna hijau, seperti gundukan tanah raksasa tapi memiliki lengan untuk menyerang, kekuatan pukulannya pun sangat dahsyat bahkan menyamai kekuatan Gogmagog.

Sungguh, teknik sihir pria itu sangat mengejutkanku. Dia bahkan mampu menciptakan benda organik hidup dari ketiadaan dengan sihirnya, yang mana teknik ini mustahil dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Menciptakan benda mati dengan sihir mungkin mudah, tapi kalau menciptakan makhluk hidup?

Makhluk hidup tidak hanya tersusun atas materi saja tapi materi itu juga harus melakukan perubahan terus-menerus secara independen didalam dirinya, terspesialisasi dengan peran-peran tertentu yang berbeda-beda sesuai bagiannya, membutuhkan suplai energi untuk bergerak, memiliki kemampuan berpikir atau pemprosesan data, dan sebuah 'nyawa' yang membuat makhluk itu dikatakan hidup.

Penyihir dan iblis-iblis lain hanya bisa menggunakan teknik pemanggilan jika ingin menggunakan makhluk hidup untuk membantu bertarung, itupun jika sanggup mengendalikannya.

Tapi, bagi Rudiger?

Aku tidak habis pikir.

Apa teknik sihirnya itu ingin menyamai tuhan sang pencipta huh?

Lalu pada akhirnya, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan.

Tidak jauh dariku, tergeletak Le Fay yang terluka parah. Syukur dia masih hidup dan bisa sedikit bergerak.

Gogmagog kehabisan tenaga, lalu statusnya nonaktif sehingga tidak bergerak lagi. Dia sekarang tidak lebih dari seonggok patung batu.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku sudah tak berdaya. Kehabisan tenaga, kembali ke mode normal dimana tidak ada shouki yang menyelimutiku, tubuh penuh luka, dan kesadaran yang sudah hampir terlepas.

Katakan lah kalau aku sekarat.

Rasanya, benar-benar menyakitkan.

Belum pernah aku bertarung sampai kondisiku seperti orang mau mati begini.

Tidak lebih dari 15 menit aku dan pria itu saling menyerang dengan berbagai teknik sihir, sampai akhirnya aku tumbang dan menjadi begini.

Sungguh sial nasibku.

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi dia hanya dengan berdiri di tempat saja mampu membuatku sekarat.

Ini kah jurang lebar yang menjadi pembeda kekuatanku dan kekuatannya?

"Guhhaaa."

Darah segar kumuntahkan dari mulutku.

"Ohhokk! M-mau ap-pppa lagi, kau?"

Suaraku serak. Sangat sulit mengeluarkannya.

Pria ini sengaja mencekik leherku dan mengangkat badanku cukup tinggi. Sebegitu inginnya kah dia membuatku menderita sampai ajal?

"Nona, kupikir pertarungan kita akan seru tapi ternyata membosankan."

Rudiger menunjukkan raut muka masam beserta sedikit penyesalan.

"M-mmaaf."

"Hah? Kau meminta maaf padaku? Kau meminta maaf pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan mengantarkan jiwamu ke neraka?"

Aku tidak masalah meskipun dia bertanya dengan nada mengejekku. Sebab...

"M-maaf."

"Dasar jalang aneh!"

"Maaf, Tuan."

"..."

"Kau kalah."

... sebab sekarang aku sudah bisa tersenyum.

Pertarungan ini, aku lah pemenangnya.

Aku menaaaaaaannnggg!

Whahahahaaaa...

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Memang, pertarunganku ini bukan pertarungan yang seru apalagi menegangkan. Hanyalah sebatas pertarungan sihir yang tampak membosankan. Tapi...

Tapi...

Mau bagaimanapun menang tetaplah memang.

Kuucapkan kata-kata terakhir padanya, "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Rudiger Rosenkreutz."

Flasssssshhhhh!

Tubuh Kuroka, Le Fay, dan juga Gogmagog hilang seketika dalam cahaya terang benderang.

Yang tersisa saat ini adalah...

Rudiger seorang diri di dimensi ruang buatan ini.

"Apa mereka kabur? Tapi tidak mungkin, bukannya wanita itu ingin menyelesaikannya saat ini juga?"

Pria itu bermonolog sendiri.

Dia hendak mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi, namun terjadi keanehan.

Tidak ada koordinat yang terhubung.

"Kenapa ini? T-teleportasinya." tanyanya terheran-heran.

Tidak ada dua titik koordinat yang terhubung, menjadikan sihir teleportasi mustahil dilakukan.

Berbagai macam cara Rudiger coba, tapi tak ada hasil. Ia bingung. Padahal ini hanyalah dimensi ruang buatan biasa, tapi kenapa sihir teleportasi tidak bisa diaktifkan?

Dan keanehan tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Pemandangan visual dimensi ruang berubah, yang mulanya serba ungu kini warnanya menjadi serba putih. Konstruksinya juga ditata ulang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara-suara mekanik bak mesin uap jaman dulu. Awalnya yang berupa lapangan luas, kini menjadi bangun ruang berbentuk kubus dengan panjang sisi 10 meter.

Dimensi ruang buatan ini sekarang lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai sebuah kamar kosong tanpa satupun perabotan.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Rudiger mulai panik. Dia berjalan kedepan, menyentuh dinding ruangan yang mengurungnya. Tapi ternyata dinding berwarna putih itu bukan materi karena tidak bisa disentuh. Benda fisik yang mengenainya, hanya akan dilewatkan tanpa halangan.

Itu bukan dinding biasa, mirip semacam portal.

Rudiger meyakinkan dirinya untuk melompat menembus dinding itu.

Hap!

Dan hasilnya...

Rudiger melihat pemandangan ruang kamar yang sama seperti yang tadi.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah ini teknik sihir? Atau ilusi?"

Dia melompati lagi dinding di hadapannya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ia tiba diruangan yang sama persis.

Rudiger menggeleng, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Ini bukan sihir, bukan pula ilusi. Tapi... Bagaimana mungkin?"

Rudiger mencoba ke arah lain, ke dinding yang di samping. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Dia muncul di ruangan yang sama lagi. Bahkan ketika dia melompat tinggi keatas dan menembus langit-langit ruangan, dia malah muncul dari lantai. Lalu ketika dia menghentakkan kaki dan menembus lantai, dirinya jatuh dari langit-langit.

Pria ini mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Masih belum menyerah, Rudiger kali ini menggunakan sihir. Dia menembakkan aura sihir yang sangat besar ke arah dinding. Bukan menghancurkan tapi aura itu hanya menembusnya. Sama seperti benda fisik, ternyata dinding ruangan juga akan membiarkan energi sihir menembusnya tanpa halangan.

Rudiger mencobanya sekali lagi, sembari ia berkonstrasi untuk merasakan kemana serangan yang ia lepaskan itu pergi.

Apa yang terasa oleh Rudiger?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!?"

Rudiger merasakan kalau sihir yang ia lepaskan melaju lurus, berkali-kali menembus dinding, berkali-kali melewati ruang kamar berbentuk kubus yang sama persis, dan semakin jauh.

Artinya...

"Apakah aku terkurung dalam perangkap!? Wanita ituu, kurang ajaaarr!"

Tinggalkan Rudiger, pada saat yang bersamaan di suatu kamar apartemen di Pulau Langit Agreas.

Aku, -Kuroka, kini tengah terbaring lemas dan tak bisa bergerak.

Le Fay yang kondisinya sedikit lebih baik dariku menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan merawatku.

"Tidak perlu, Le Fay-chan. Urus dirimu dulu! Kau juga terluka cukup parah."

Hanya kesadaranku yang masih ada, dan pita suara yang masih bergetar sehingga aku bisa bicara.

"Tak apa, Kuroka-neesama. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu."

"Yaaaa terserahlah, lakukan saja sesukamu." ucapku ketus.

Diriku berbaring di kasur, sedangkan Le Fay mengobati luka-lukaku yang sangat banyak. Setelah dia merasa cukup mengobatiku, dia lalu mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri sambil duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke kasur tempatku berbaring.

Dia mengajakku bicara, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kuroka-neesama? Kupikir kita tidak akan kabur dari laki-laki itu."

"Siapa bilang kita kabur? Dia sudah kalah dariku dan terperangkap selamanya dalam anomali dimensi ruang ciptaanku."

"Eeeeeeehh, kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku masih bisa bicara dengan lancar, akan aku jelaskan agar kau tidak penasaran, Le Fay-chan."

"Nah, begitu dong." Le Fay memasang ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Anak kecil ini nampak sangat imut kalau sudah dalam mode ini.

"Coba kau bayangkan, kau memiliki kotak yang sangat banyak. Lalu kotak-kotak itu kau susun kedepan, kesamping, dan keatas dengan sangat rapi sehingga membentuk tumpukan kotak raksasa. Dalam tumpukan itu, setiap kotak akan berhimpit sisinya dengan enam kotak lain disekitarnya yaitu didepan dan belakang, sebelah kiri dan kanan, serta diatas dan dibawahnya. Nah, lalu bayangkan si Rudiger berada di dalam salah satu kotak itu, kotak yang berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan."

Le Fay mengangguk-angguk. Anak kecil yang pintar ini pasti bisa mengimajinasikan penjelasanku dalam otaknya. Sebab jika tidak bisa membayangkan hal semudah itu, maka orang itu pastilah orang bodoh. Apalagi jika sudah berumur..., bodoh sekali.

Aku melanjutkan, "Nah Le Fay-chan, apa yang akan terjadi jika Rudiger menembus salah satu sisi kotak?"

"Dia akan berpindah ke kotak di sebelahnya."

"Tepat sekali. Lalu kalau dia melakukan itu lagi."

"Maka dia akan ke kotak yang di sebelahnya lagi."

"Jadi...?"

"Rudiger-san tidak akan bisa keluar dari tumpukan kotak-kotak itu sampai kapanpun."

"Hampir betul. Tapi jika Rudiger telah sampai pada kotak yang paling terluar atau disisi luar susunan kotak-kotak itu, maka dia akan bisa keluar."

Le Fay mengangguk paham.

"Kau membuat perangkap dengan prinsip itu untuk mengurung Rudiger-san, betulkan Kuroka-neesama?"

"Hu'um" anggukku padanya. "Jika aku membuat susunan 10 ruang bertumpuk seperti susunan kotak-kotak tadi, maka tidak sampai semenit Rudiger akan keluar. Jika ada 100, pasti membutuhkan lebih lama. Tapi kalau kubuat 1000 atau 10000 atau 1000000 atau 1 milyar, atau bahkan 1 trilyun ruang yang tersusun seperti kotak-kotak itu, Rudiger perlu waktu bertahun-tahun bahkan ratusan tahun agar bisa keluar."

"Ooooh, jadi seperti itu toh? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuat dimensi ruang buatan sebanyak itu. Tidak mungkin kan? Membuat satu dimensi ruang buatan saja perlu banyak energi sihir."

"Hahaaaa, siapa bilang aku membuatnya sebanyak itu. Aku hanya menciptakan satu kamar dimensi ruang buatan saja."

"Eeeeeehhhh. Terus bagaimana caranya satu ruangan bisa mengurung orang dengan prinsip seperti itu?"

"Sederhana saja, Le Fay-chan. Aku membuat setiap sisi dinding menjadi saling terhubung. Jika kau melewati dinding di depanmu, maka kau akan muncul dari dinding dibelakangmu. Jika menembus dinding di sisi kiri, kau akan datang dari arah kanan. Lalu jika kau naik keatas, kau muncul dari bawah. Yah, pokoknya kemanapun kau bergerak, kau hanya akan bergerak di dalam satu ruangan itu saja tanpa bisa keluar. Begitu lah caranya aku mengurung Rudiger."

"Aaaah, ini sepertiiiiii... seperti...?"

"Paradoks."

"Yaaa, ituuuu!" Le Fay berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan. Apa dia lupa rasa sakit dari tubuhnya yang terluka?

Paradoks adalah peristiwa pertentangan antara dua pernyataan atau dua kejadian yang seharusnya tidak mungkin tapi mungkin terjadi, atau bisa juga sebaliknya. Ada banyak peristiwa yang disebut paradoks di dunia ini, namun hampir semuanya hanya sebatas teori.

Salah satu contoh dari bidang fisika. Misal ada sebuah drum berisi penuh dengan air. Dibagian bawahnya terdapat kran. Jika kran itu dibuka, pasti air akan mengalir sangat deras. Lalu dibuat sebuah modifikasi dengan menghubungkan kran tadi menggunakan selang air. Ujung selang airnya diarahkan ke bagian atas drum.

Bayangkan! Seharusnya jika kran dibuka maka air akan mengalir dengan deras akibat tekanan air dari dalam drum oleh adanya gravitasi. Jumlah air yang banyak di dalam drum pastinya akan menciptakan tekanan hidrostatik yang sangat besar sehingga membuat air mengalir deras di dalam selang lalu air mengalir naik sampai ke ujung, dan keluar lagi untuk mengisi bagian dalam drum dari atas.

Secara logika, itu seharusnya bisa terjadi. Tapi nyatanya setelah dipraktikkan, hal itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Contoh paradoks lainnya, dari bidang teologi atau ketuhanan. Seorang dewa yang disembah oleh penganutnya pasti memiliki sifat ketuhanan, salah satunya sifat maha kuasa. Kemudian datanglah suatu pertanyaan, 'apakah dewa sanggup membuat batu yang sangat berat sehingga saking beratnya dewa itu tidak bisa mengangkat batu yang diciptakannya?'.

Ketika dewa itu sanggup menciptakan batu, maka ia maha kuasa. Namun batu yang diciptakannya tidak bisa ia angkat sehingga sifat maha kuasanya menjadi batal. Dewa yang kuasa seharusnya pasti bisa mengangkat batu itu. Namun jika si dewa bisa mengangkat batu itu, maka dia tidak bisa menciptakan batu sesuai permintaan yang artinya si dewa tidak kuasa menciptakan batu berat yang tidak bisa ia angkat.

Nah, pertentangan seperti itulah yang dinamakan paradoks.

Sebenarnya, kasus semacam itu sering diangkat oleh penganut Atheis untuk menyerang umat beragama yang percaya kepada tuhan. Bagi umat beragama yang berilmu, kasus ini tidak akan bisa meruntuhkan kepercayaannya pada tuhan. Atheis bertanya seperti itu dengan dasar akal, maka akalnya orang berilmu pasti bisa memberikan jawabannya. Namun sebagai umat beragama, hatinya tetap berpegang pada imannya.

Kembali pada perangkap yang kugunakan untuk mengurung Rudiger.

"Jadi seperti itulah prinsipnya, Le Fay-chan. Dengan paradoks ini, maka Rudiger akan terkurung di dalam ruangan itu selamanya tanpa bisa keluar. Ruangan perangkap itu khusus kurekonstruksi untuk mengalahkan orang itu. Dinding ruang bahkan kontruksi dimensi ruang buatannya tidak akan hancur oleh serangan fisik maupun sihir karena serangan keduanya tidak mampu menyentuhnya. Aku membuat dinding ruangan dan isi ruangannya terpisah secara dimensi sehingga tidak saling bersinggungan. Dimensi ruang itu juga mampu menahan getaran aura kekuatan spiritual sampai pada tingkat Maou. Yang artinya, butuh kekuatan lebih dari seorang Maou untuk membuat dimensi ruang itu retak oleh tekanan kekuatan. Dan aku tahu kalau Rudiger tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu."

"Whoooaaaaa, kau sungguh hebat Kuroka-neesama. Mungkin bisa aku katakan, kau adalah pengguna teknik sihir ruang terbaik di seluruh dunia." Le Fay memandangku takjub dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahaa, tentu saja." Aku sedikit tertawa sombong. "Namun membuat perangkap itu tidak gampang. Perlu banyak sekali energi untuk merekonstruksinya serta perlu waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar 15 menit. Aku harus membawa target kedalam ruangan itu dulu. Agar Rudiger tidak menyadarinya aku harus membuat pengalihan, bahkan walau harus melakukan pertarungan. Yah, pertarungan kita melawannya tadi hanyalah untuk mengulur waktu sampai perangkap itu siap. Aku membuat kita dikeluarkan secara otomatis dari dalam sana setelah perangkap aktif. Seandainya saja Rudiger membuat aku terbunuh dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, maka perangkap itu tidak akan pernah aktif. Dan kau mungkin akan dia bunuh juga, Le Fay-chan."

"Ummm, aku berterima kasih karena kau menolongku."

"Tidak perlu. Kita ini kan satu tim?"

Le Fay mengangguk setuju, "Oh iya, Kuroka-neesama. Kau beri nama apa untuk teknik sihir itu?"

" _Paradox Space Jail_."

 **.**

Pemuda yang memegang Pedang Suci Legendaris terkuat yakni pedang berjuluk _Ultimate Holy Royal King Sword & The Sword in The Stone of Caliburn_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Collbrande, -Arthur berdiri dengan gagahnya, membelakangi sebuah kantor pemerintahan Pulau Langit Agreas dimana ia berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan yang cukup luas. Setelan jas kerja yang ia kenakan membuatnya tampak sangat maskulin, dan dengan kacamata yang begitu pas dia terlihat semakin tampan.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Arthur. "Tiga anak muda yang memiliki pedang-pedang legendaris."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Baik Kiba, Xenovia, maupun Irina, menunggu pujian seperti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh manusia yang dikenal sebagai _Swordman_ terkuat ini.

"Aku takjub dengan kalian bertiga, juga pada Gremory-ojousama yang berhasil mengumpulkan orang berbakat seperti kalian dan semua pedang-pedang legendaris."

Namun...

"Apakah benar kalian bertiga adalah orang yang layak? Apakah benar kalian bertiga kuat hingga merasa diri kalian pantas untuk menantangku?"

Ucapan barusan begitun menohok kalbu mereka.

Kalimat pertanyaan itu mengandung keragu-raguan yang sangat dalam, bahkan mungkin menyiratkan sebuah ejekan.

Bukan pertama kali mereka mendengar perkataan bernada demikian. Kiba dan Xenovia masih ingat, seseorang yang pernah mengingatkan hal itu secara langung pada mereka.

 _ **~Flashback Chapter 72~**_

 _Swiiiffft!_

 _Kiba dan Xenovia meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kiba di sebelah kiri sedangkan Xenovia di sebelah kanan. Menyerang dari depan dengan tebasan pedang horisontal ke arah perut Naruto._

 _Naruto tampak berdiam diri, tak menghindar atau melakukan manuver apapun meski ia diserang oleh dua bidak knight terbaik sekaligus. Salah satunya bahkan bergerak dengan kecepatan dewa. Naruto menyeringai tipis manakala moment singkat sesaat sebelum tebasan pedang mengenainya._

 _Buummpp!_

 _"Ha!?"_

 _Xenovia shock. Ex-Durandal yang ia tebaskan seraya melepaskan aura suci dalam jumlah besar ditahan hanya dengan jari telunjuk oleh Narut0._

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Di sebelah kiri, Pedang Suci Iblis juga ditahan dengan satu jari._

 _Naruto yang tak mundur dari posisinya, tersenyum arogan memandang remeh ke bawah pada kedua budak Rias yang memasang kuda-kuda lebih rendah dari tubuhnya._

 _"Kalian berdua penuh dengan kekurangan! Terlalu bergantung pada pedang saja, tak akan pernah bisa menggoresku. Hanya karena di tangan kalian ada pedang hebat dan legendaris, tak serta merta membuat kalian kuat. Kekuatan sebuah senjata, hanya akan muncul secara nyata saat penggunanya benar-benar kuat baik tekad, keinginan, maupun fisiknya."_

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"_

 _"Kau orang tidak tahu diri!"_

 _Kiba dan Xenovia yang meledak karena amarah, mengeluarkan umpatannya._

 _"Kalian yang tidak tahu diri!"_

 _Naruto menjepit bilah pedang yang tertahan di jari telunjuk menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan..._

 _Krakk kraakk._

 _Pyyaaarrrr._

 _Kedua pedang itu patah di saat bersamaan._

 _Kiba dan Xenovia menganga saking terkejutnya._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Akan tetapi saat ini...

"Tentu saja kami kuat, kami layak sebagai pemilik pedang-pedang legendaris ini, dan kami pantas mendapatkan kesempatan bertarung melawanmu, Arthur Pendragon."

Kiba mengatakannya dengan lantang. Ia sudah belajar banyak. Benar apa kata Uzumaki Naruto, meskipun orang itu adalah musuh yang sangat ingin dia lenyapkan tetapi sebuah pelajaran berharga tidak memandang dari lidah siapa kata-kata itu keluar.

Begitupula bagi Xenovia, serta Irina yang sudah mengetahui detail kejadian itu.

Kiba melanjutkan, "Ini bukanlah lagi tentang balas dendam, tapi sebuah tantangan!"

Jika dahulu ketika melihat atau mendengar sedikit saja tentang Excalibur, Kiba akan diselimuti amarah dan dendam. Tapi sekarang, ekspresi yang terpancar di wajah Kiba bukan dendam ataupun kebencian, tapi suatu perasaan yang rumit. Keberadaan Arthur Pendragon malah menyalakan semangatnya.

Arthur meletakan tangannya di dadanya dan berkata, "Itu baru benar, kata-kata ini yang ingin kudengar sejak tadi. Seandainya kau tidak mengatakannya, mungkin aku akan membatalkan pertarungan antara kita. Pengabdian seorang swordsman hanya bisa dipahami oleh seorang swordsman lainya. Benarkan itu, Kiba Yuuto-kun?"

Kiba terdiam. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu dan terasa ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh sesama swordsman. Sesuatu yang juga dirasakan oleh Xenovia dan Irina.

Mungkin saja penglihatan Arthur lebih tajam ketika mendapat tantangan dari Kiba di aula bawah tanah tadi, yang bahkan Rias pun luput melihatnya padahal ia lah yang paling mengerti Kiba. Itulah pandangan yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh seorang swordman sejati.

Arthur melepas jas kerja berwarna hitam dari tubuhnya sehingga hanya menyisakan kemeja berwarna putih yang bagian lengannya ia gulung sampai siku, lalu melakukan sedikit peregangan. Kini ia telah mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande.

Sang keturunan sejati dari Raja Arthur dan istrinya penyihir Morgan Le Fay tidak berniat main-main.

Arthur melangkah maju. Hawa dingin menusuk jelas dapat di rasakan oleh Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina. Mendapat tekanan seberat ini diawal pertarungan, membuat mereka mengucurkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin di punggung.

"-Nah, sekarang waktunya. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayyooo!"

Pertama kali maju, adalah Kiba dan Irina. Meski tertekan oleh betapa kuatnya hawa kekuatan Arthur, mereka sanggup melesat dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi.

Arthur tidak bergerak, dia bahkan tidak menggerakan pedangnya. Dia tidak terlihat membuat celah atau menganggap ini mudah.

Lalu, pedang suci kutukan Kiba mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namun, hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, Arthur menahan pedang suci kutukan. Melihat pedangnya dihentikan hanya dengan menggunakan tangan, Kiba memunculkan perasaan rumit sambil melihat pedangnya dan wajah Arthur.

Kiba ingin menarik pedangnya, tapi pedang itu tidak mau bergerak. Pedang suci kutukan telah ditahan dengan kekuatan luar biasa

Arthur itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. "Hmhmhmmm. Jurus pedangmu tidaklah buruk. Sangat akurat, dan kau sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi..."

Suara berdentang terdengar di seluruh arah. Pedang suci kutukan Kiba telah dihancurkan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"...Masih terlalu tumpul. Kau masih belum cukup terlatih. Aku yang lebih tua darimu hanya beberapa tahun saja, melihat perbedaan kita yang terlampau jauh."

Setelah Arthur mengatakan itu, dia mengayunkan lutut ke arah perut Kiba hingga terlempar cukup jauh ke udara.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau yang paling kuat."

Setelah berbicara, Irina menebasnya dengan Hauteclere.

Namun sama saja, Hautclere pun dihentikan hanya dengan jari.

Irina dan Hautclere terlempar setelah mendapat tinju yang cukup kasar dari Arthur.

"Ini belum selesai!"

Orang yang selanjutnya maju adalah pengguna Durandal saat ini, Xenovia. Dia memegang Ex-Durandal, menggunakan kombinasi kekuatan penghancur Durandal dan Excalibur Destruction untuk menghasilkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih dahsyat.

Kali ini, Arthur telah menggunakan pedangnya. Hanya dengan sedikit ayunan kecil, serangan Xenovia dapat ditahan.

Arthur mulai menunjukkan semangatnya, sedikit lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Selain Collbrande ini, aku juga mengetahui banyak tentang pedang-pedang legendaris lainnya. Dengar!, kekuatan Durandal itu sangat murni. Jika kau telah dipilih untuk menggunakannya, maka kau tidak seharusnya menolak. Terima lah semua kekuatan Durandal."

Berulang-ulang kali Xenovia menebaskan Ex-Durandal, yang berkali-kali pula Arthur menahannya tanpa cela.

"Bentuk pedang itu, apa itu bentuk penampilan yang ingin kau tunjukan?"

"Hmm?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Xenovia membuat ekspresi seperti dia menyadari sesuatu. Xenovia langsung melompat ke belakang, lalu dia dengan serius menatap Ex-Durandal.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh para pengguna pedang suci legendaris.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Arthur menampakkan eksrepsi serius yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia tampakkan. Dia berdiri menghadap ketiga swordman muda.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu hakikat pedang suci. Tapi anehnya, seolah kalian bukan pengguna pedang suci."

Pedang suci hakikatnya adalah pedang yang menyimpan kekuatan cahaya yang suci, yang pada permulaannya berasal dari kekuatan The God of Bible.

Tuhan dalam Alkitab itu mempunyai kuasa suci, sebuah kekuatan cahaya yang melambangkan segala jenis kebajikan serta menentang segala macam bentuk keburukan, kejahatan, dan dosa.

Kemudian, ia menciptakan malaikat sebagai pelayannya. Semua malaikat memiliki kekuatan cahaya suci karena memang tuhanlah yang memberkati mereka dengan kekuatan itu. Tuhan memberikan malaikat akses untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Selain itu, ia juga memberikan berkah dan kekuatannya pada manusia-manusia terpilih sebagai pengguna kekuatan cahaya dan pemilik kekuatan suci.

Dalam hal ini -Arthur, Kiba, Irina, dan Xenovia, adalah beberapa diantara sekian manusia yang diberkahi dengan kekuatan itu. Arthur memanglah manusia biasa, lalu Irina seorang malaikat reinkarnasi. Tapi Kiba dan Xenovia yang kini adalah iblis dan seharusnya bertentangan dengan kekuatan suci, masih memiliki kekuatan suci itu karena pada mulanya mereka adalah manusia biasa sebelum direinkarnasi.

Ada dua tipe pedang suci. Yang pertama ialah pedang yang diproduksi secara massal sebagai senjata biasa, yang kemudian disuntikkan kekuatan cahaya murni sehingga menjadi pedang suci. Dan yang kedua, adalah pedang suci sejati yang dimiliki orang-orang yang diberkahi tuhan dengan kekuatan suci dan mampu menggunakan kekuatan itu bersama pedangnya.

Pedang Suci Legendaris seperti Collbrande, Excalibur, Ascalon, Durandal, dan Hauteclere, adalah pedang suci yang sangat kuat dan menjadi legenda karena pemilik aslinya yang terkenal hebat dan mempunyai kekuatan suci yang sangat dahsyat.

Collbrande dan Excalibur merupakan dua pedang milik seorang raja legendaris dari tanah Britania Raya, Raja Arthur dari Camelot. Seorang saint prajurit gereja pembunuh naga terkenal, -Saint George adalah pemilik asli Pedang Suci Pembantai Naga Ascalon. Prajurit kelas Paladin dari _Holy Roman Emperor Charlamagne_ bernama Rolland merupakan pemilik asli Durandal, serta sahabatnya yang selalu bertarung bersamanya, -Olivier adalah pemilik asli Hauteclere.

Pedang-pedang suci legendaris itu tercipta karena antara pemiliknya dan pedangnya ada begitu banyak kekuatan suci yang sangat hebat. Jiwa antara pemilik dan pedangnya seakan terhubung, mereka beresonansi, lalu tumbuh menjadi jauh lebih kuat sehingga muncul lah suatu keajaiban, yang oleh orang saat ini disebut sebagai sebuah 'Legenda'.

Tapi dari Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina, kekuatan sejati dari pedang-pedang hebat itu sama sekali tak tampak. Persis seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan karena pedang-pedang itu yang tidak hebat, malahan sangat hebat, tapi karena pemiliknya lah yang saat ini belum layak.

Ketiganya sudah menyadari itu sejak kata-kata Naruto menghujam jantung mereka. Namun ada periode kosong, dimana sejak saat itu sampai sekarang ketiga swordman ini berada pada titik stagnan. Mereka seperti jalan ditempat karena masih ada sesuatu yang kurang yang belum mereka temukan.

Lalu, berkat bertarung langsung dengan swordman sejati, berkat saling membenturkan perasaan, tekad, dan pendirian dengan petarung pedang terhebat, ketiganya berhasil menemukan apa yang kurang itu.

"Arthur Pendragon, kurasa kami harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"Ya, itu benar." Sambung Xenovia.

Irina mengangguk, "Aku setuju."

"Tapi..." Ketiganya mengatakannya bersamaan, "Ada hal yang harus kami selesaikan. Sekalipun orang sepertimu mengalangi jalan, kami tidak akan pernah mundur, meski mati menjadi akhirnya."

"Aku akui tekad kalian. Tapi... kalian salah. Pertarungan kita ini bukan pertarungan yang mengharuskan kita untuk mengorbankan nyawa. Aku bukan lawan yang harus kalian kalahkan, sebab musuh yang harus kalian lawan dengan taruhan nyawa ada diluar sana."

"Itu sudah pasti." sahut Kiba. "Namun jika kami tidak bisa melewatimu, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkan musuh sebenarnya yang ada diluar sana."

Arthur tersenyum kecil, tampaknya makna tersirat yang tadi tercurah bersama perkataannya tak ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kiba, Xenovia, maupun Irina.

Biarlah. Bagi pemuda dewasa seperti Arthur, ketiga remaja ini masih polos. Biarkan saja mereka menemukan jati dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Tatapan mata Arthur menjadi tajam, "Jika memang itu keinginan kalian, akan aku ladeni."

Pedang Collbrande di tangannya tiba-tiba diselimuti aura suci yang sangat tebal dan padat.

Tanpa ada keraguan, Kiba mensummon Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram di tangan kirinya, pedang yang dijuluki _The Sword of The Sun_. Ini memang replika, Gram yang asli ada di tangan Sriegfried dari kelompok Hero Faction yang sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

Kemampuan Kiba untuk mereplika Pedang Iblis Gram tidak didapatkan secara instan ataupun tidak sengaja. Berkat bantuan Azazel, dengan mengggunakan data-data rahasia yang tersimpan rapi di arsip pusat pemerintahan Ras Iblis, dimana terdapat data dan formula penciptaan Pedang Gram dimasa lampau oleh Kaisar Iblis Gram dan para ahli Alkimia, maka Kiba bisa menciptakan replika pedang itu dengan kemampuan _Sword Birth_ -nya.

 _Sword Birth_ adalah kemampuan asli dan pertama yang Yuuto Kiba kuasai sejak ia direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Setelah mengembangkan kemampuan ini berkat penelitian dan pelatihan dari Azazel di Grigori, Kiba mampu menguasainya dengan sempurna. Sehingga dia pun sanggup menciptakan pedang iblis legendaris sebaik aslinya. Selain Gram, Kiba bahkan juga mampu mereplika pedang iblis legendaris lainnya seperti Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, dan Dainself karena data semua pedang itu ternyata disimpan dengan rapi oleh pusat arsip rahasia pemerintahan Underworld.

Pedang Kaisar Iblis Gram ini adalah pedang iblis dengan aura offensif terkuat, begitu besarnya hingga mampu memotong apa saja. Bisa dikatakan kalau Gram adalah versi pedang iblis dari Durandal. Ia pun juga merupakan pedang pembunuh naga. Gram yang asli telah berhasil membunuh salah satu dari lima Dragon-King, -Fafnir, sehingga ia juga merupakan versi pedang iblis dari Ascalon. Dengan kata lain, Gram setara dengan gabungan Durandal dan Ascalon.

Sesungguhnya, ia tak akan mau menggunakan pedang ini. Untuk dia yang sekarang, mustahil menggunakan Gram dengan aman. Pedang itu menyimpan kutukan yang sangat kuat, yang akan melahap penggunanya jika si pengguna tidak mampu menggunakannya dengan benar dan mengendalikannya. Makanya, saat bertarung melawan Grendel ketika berada diwilayah Vampir Tepes Rumania, ia hanya bisa menggunakan pedang ini dalam waktu singkat dengan kekuatan terbatas.

Inilah kelemahannya. Karena replika Gram di rekonstruksi menggunakan data yang persis sama, maka semua hal yang dimiliki Pedang Iblis Gram asli juga ada pada replikanya ini. Termasuk kutukannya.

Kutukan Gram akan menghisap energi dari pemakainya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan sampai habis. Jika sampai habis terhisap, maka dapat dipastikan pemakainnya akan tewas.

Begitulah bertapa berbahayanya Gram.

Arthur sempat mengeluarkan komentar, "Kau yakin menggunakan pedang itu huh?"

Bukannya menggunakan Pedang Iblis Legendaris lainnya yang lebih aman, Kiba malah memilih menggunakan Gram. Meski ini pedang Iblis paling kuat, tapi resikonya juga terlalu besar.

Tapi...

Sepertinya Kiba memiliki solusinya. Dia sudah melewati titik stagnan yang membuatnya terhenti. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggam kuat Pedang Suci Iblis yang ia ciptakan sendiri dengan kekuatannya.

"Kita lihat saja, saat pedangmu dan pedangku beradu."

Kiba perlahan mendekati Arthur, dan sebaliknya Arthur juga melangkah ke depan. Mereka terus berjalan sampai mencapai jarak sehingga pedang mereka saling berhadapan.

Tiba-tiba...

Clang!Clang!Clang!

Tingg!

Claaaangg!

Keduanya menghilang dari titik itu bersamaan dengan dentuman logam yang terdengar dari kedua pedang yang saling bertubrukan. Suaranya bergema dari seluruh arah. Xenovia dan Irina terpaksa melihat ke udara. Itu karena mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang luar biasa sedang terjadi diatas.

Tentu saja...

Dua orang itu sedang ada di udara, dan pedang mereka dengan cepat saling menusuk dan bertubrukan. Dari saat mereka melompat sampai kembali menyentuh tanah, itu jeda waktu yang berlangsung sangat cepat. Namun, di waktu yang singkat itu mereka saling melakukan serangan, rasanya seperti pertempuran yang sangat sengit.

Berbagai teknik ditunjukan oleh masing-masing, dan kedua orang itu dengan penuh semangat saling menyerang. Menebas dari atas ke bawah, menyayat dari bawah ke atas, dan terkadang menusuk, atau menahan serangan, keduanya dengan gagah saling mengayun dan menebas pedangnya, dan juga ada beberapa kali gerakan memotong. Kedua orang itu melakukan pertempuran dengan kecepatan tinggi di udara. Aura yang sangat besar menyelimuti kedua pedang mereka, dan efek dari aura itu, semua bangunan di sekitarnya mulai bergetar dan runtuh.

"...Hebat."

"Ah, luar biasa."

Pujian tadi keluar dari mulut Xenovia dan Irina yang masih menonton. Untuk melakukan pertarungan kecepatan seperti itu, hanya Kiba dengan kecepatan dewanya yang mempunyai kapabilitias di kelompok mereka.

Ada hal yang sangat luar biasa dari diri Kiba, dimana ia mampu bertarung bahkan mengimbangi kekuatan Collbrande dan Arthur padahal tadi pada awal pertarungan Kiba sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan Arthur.

Ini peningkatan abnormal yang sangat cepat dan luar biasa.

"Hoooooo, aku mengerti sekarang."

Di sela pertarungan kilat keduanya, Arthur berhasil melakukan pengamatan dan menarik kesimpulan penting dalam waktu singkat.

"Kiba-kun, ternyata kau sudah menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu. Mengkombinasikan Pedang Suci Iblis dengan Gram untuk menghilangkan kutukannya. Aku akui kau jenius."

"Kheh, terima kasih. Tapi aku masih bisa lebih kuat lagi daripada iniiii!"

Clang!Clang!Clang!

Lagi lagi percikan-percikan cahaya meledak-ledak diudara sembari meneriakkan suara dentuman logam yang sangat nyaring.

Kiba telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Sebuah trik jenius yang hanya ia sendiri mampu memikirkan dan melakukannya.

Saat ditekan oleh perkataan Arthur, Pemuda Cassanova itu mulai berpikir kebelakang, tentang dirinya dan kemampuannya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa Pedang Suci Iblis ciptaannya, hasil dari Irreguler Balance Break Sacred Gear miliknya yang sanggup menggabungkan kekuatan suci dan kekuatan iblis padahal sejatinya kedua kekuatan itu sangat berlawanan.

Pedang Suci Iblis Kiba memiliki dua jenis kekuatan, yaitu aura suci dan kutukan. Aura suci pedang ini mampu menyerap aura gelap kutukan. Dalam kondisi pertarungannya ini, kutukan Gram lah yang diserap. Dengan begitu, Kiba mampu mengeluarkan potensi penuh Gram dengan aman. Lalu kutukan yang diserap akan muncul kembali sebagai penguatan untuk kutukan dari Pedang Suci Iblis itu sendiri.

Singkatnya, kekuatan Gram bisa digunakan secara penuh dan kekuatan Pedang Suci Iblis meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Traanggg!

Pertarungan masih berlanjut, dan suatu hal aneh lain masih terjadi.

"Kauuu!" Arthur menampakkan wajah terkejut.

"Aura Suci dari Pedang Suci Iblis ini punya kemampuan untuk menyerap kutukan dan mengubahnya menjadi tambahan kekuatan kutukan pedang itu sendiri. Maka hal yang sama juga berlaku sebaliknya. Kekuatan kutukan pedang ini juga mampu menyerap aura suci dan mengubahnya menjadi tambahan kekuatan sucinya."

Saat Pedang Collbrande saling hantam dengan Pedang Suci Iblis, aura suci dari pedang Collbrande diserap lalu dijadikan kekuatan oleh Pedang Kiba.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi karena itu kau terus semakin kuat padahal kita semakin lama bertarung."

Itu lah yang terjadi. Saat Gram di tangan kiri Kiba mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, semakin banyak kutukan yang keluar. Dan semua kutukan itu diserap oleh pedang satunya di tangan kanan dan menjadi lebih kuat. Pada saat bersamaan dalam pertarungan, Pedang Suci Iblis ini juga mendapat kekuatan dari Colbrande. Pada akhirnya, bukannya kehabisan tenaga, -Kiba dengan menggunakan kombinasi dua pedang ini, malah semakin kuat ketika ia semakin lama bertraung melawan Arthur

Sungguh. Pada kondisi sekarang ini, ia adalah Yuuto Kiba yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Namun, Arthur tak akan kalah.

"Tapi apa kau pernah membayangkan, sampai mana batas kekuatan asli Collbrande ini huh?"

Benar. Collbrande merupakan pedang suci legendaris terkuat dan itu bukan sekedar omong kosong. Meski aura sucinya banyak diserap oleh pedang Kiba, tapi tak tampak ia melemah.

Mungkin inilah apa yang dinamakan, kekuatan 'Pedang Suci Legendaris terkuat ditangan orang terpilih'.

"Heiii! Jangan lupakan aku!"

Xenovia menebaskan Ex-Durandal sehingga memaksa Arthur dan Kiba melompat berlawanan arah. Ia di tengah-tengah.

"Bukan hanya Kiba saja, aku juga sudah lebih kuat dari tadi."

Xenovia menghadapkan badannya ke arah Arthur. Dia memegang Ex-Durandal di depan badannya, lalu membelahnya menjadi dua pedang. Dari Ex-Durandal, dipisahkan menjadi pedang Excalibur dan Durandal.

Sesuatu yang tidak wajar Xenovia lakukan pada saat ini.

Sebelumnya, enam pecahan Excalibur yang telah dimiliki Surga telah berhasil direbut dari Freed Zelzen ketika berkonfrontasi dengan Kokabiel di Kuoh, yaitu Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, dan Excalibur Blessing. Keenamnya digabungkan menjadi satu, menjadi Pedang _Fused Excalibur_ dengan kombinasi enam kemampuan sekaligus. Lalu pedang ini digunakan untuk menekan aura offensif yang sangat agresif dari Durandal dengan menggabungkannya menjadi Ex-Durandal (Excalibur-Durandal).

Dengan cara demikian, Durandal bisa Xenovia gunakan dengan aman. Semua kekuatan dari pecahan-pecahan Excalibur pun dapat digunakan bahkan menjadi lebih kuat karena beresonansi dengan Durandal.

Tapi...

Yang sekarang Xenovia lakukan?

"Beginilah seharusnya. Aku telah menyadarinya sekarang, setelah tadi kau bertanya padaku apa ini pedangku yang seharusnya. Pedang Ex-Durandal adalah kombinasi yang patut dipertanyakan. Durandal adalah produk yang sempurna, begitu juga dengan Excalibur. Kalau seperti itu, kenapa harus dikombinasikan. Surga mengkombinasikan itu sebagai solusi untukku yang belum bisa mengendalikan aura agresif Durandal dan payah dalam menggunakan semua kemampuan khusus Excalibur sebagai tambahannya. Intinya, karena aku merasa masih lemah dan bukan petarung tipe teknik. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan menyangkal itu lagi. Aku meyakini kalau aku sangat berbakat menggunakan dua pedang. Aku percaya dengan kekuatanku dan inilah hasilnya."

Itu benar, Xenovia telah kembali ke gaya lamanya. Excalibur Destruction + Durandal, atau Durandal + Ascalon. Sejak awal, Xenovia adalah petarung dua pedang.

Dalam sekejap, kedua pedang suci itu mulai memancarkan aura suci yang luar biasa. Auranya terus meningkat, dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti. Aura yang dilepaskan sangatlah suci dan kuat, membuat orang disekitarnya bergetar. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak dapat dirasakan dari Xenovia.

Xenovia mengatakannya dengan lantang, "Esensi dari Durandal hanyalah kehancuran."

Xenovia menyilangkan kedua pedangnya ke langit. Aura suci dari Durandal dan Excalibur dilepaskan. Cahaya silau yang dipancarkan dari kedua pedang itu menutupi seluruh area sekitar hingga mencapai ke langit. Berbentuk silang yang mirip dengan salib putih raksasa. Kedua pedang suci sedang menghasilkan aura suci yang luar biasa. Semburan aura suci itupun bergerak menuju Arthur. Apapun yang dilaluinya pasti akan terbelah.

" **Cross Crisis** , itulah nama jurus terkuatku."

"Bagus," Arthur tersenyum senang. Sebagai sesama pengguna Pedang Suci Legendaris, ia sangat ingin melihat pedang suci yang sepadan dengan pedangnya.

Muncul aura kuning emas yang berkilau mengelilingi tubuh Arthur. Aura yang sama juga menyelimuti Pedang Suci Raja Collbrande yang dipegangnya, bahkan lebih pekat dan menyilaukan.

"Karena kau memaksaku, maka akan kuperlihatkan Nobel Phantasm Collbrande. Jurus terkuatku."

Noble Phantasm adalah serangan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh pengguna item legendaris, apalagi ini adalah pedang terhebat yang pernah ada, Holy Royal King Sword Collbrande atau Caliburn. Sebuah serangan yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Arthur mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, dia arahkan ke langit. Aura emas yang menyelimuti bilah pedang itu semakin menyilaukan. Tidak berselang lama, pilar cahaya berwarna kuning emas tercipta dari pedang itu, menjulang tinggi ke langit.

 **XXXXXXXXX~~~Calibuuuuuuuurn...!**

Setelah meneriakkan nama Noble Phantasmnya, Arthur mengayunkan pedang miliknya ke bawah. Pilar cahaya itu ia jatuhkan pada aura raksasa serangan Xenovia.

Keduanya berakhir imbang dan tertahan di tengah.

Getaran dari kekuatan penghancur kedua aura itu membuat seluruh area kota yang menjadi medan pertempuran berguncang. Bangunan-bangunan mulai runtuh satu persatu, dan goresan lebar juga muncul di permukaan tanah. Pada beberapa titik diudara muncul robekan, dan pola kaleidoskop bisa terlihat dari sana. Itu menembus ke celah dimensi dimana Pulau Agreas ini disembunyikan.

Apapun yang mau dikata, yang tampak hanyalah kehancuran dan kerusakan. Terlalu banyak kekuatan yang bertubrukan sehinggan menimbulkan efek guncangan. Sungguh menakutkan, jika ini dunia dimana mereka berdua dibesarkan, hanya mereka yang bisa mengerti apa itu kekuasaan dan kekuatan. Pertarungan ini tidak bisa ditiru oleh orang yang tidak mengetahui arti sebenarnya dari kekuatan.

Xenovia bangga karena berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan sedahsyat tadi. Namun kebanggaannya runtuh seketika saat matanya menangkap pemandangan kondisi tubuh Arthur yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Pakaian Xenovia robek dibeberapa tempat karena tumbukan kekuatan barusan, bahkan tidak sedikit luka goresan dikulitnya. Tapi diseberang sana, yang berbeda dari Arthur hanyakah kemeja putihnya yang kini lumayan basah karena keringat. Selain itu tidak ada, masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Namun, tentu saja...

"Masih ada lagi eh?" tanya Arthur dengan nada senang.

... tentu saja belum selesai.

"Aku juga akan maju!" Ucap Irina yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Xenovia. "Aku memang tidak memiliki kekuatan penghancur sedahsyat Xenovia, tapi aku adalah pemilik pedang Hauteclere. Pedang dengan kekuatan pemurnian tanpa batas. Dan seperti Syair kuno dari Britania, aku tidak bertarung sendirian tapi aku ada untuk bertarung mendampingi pemilik Durandal, yaitu Xenovia, -sahabatku."

"Kau benar." Xenovia menatap kesamping kirinya, "Kau memang sahabatku, Irina."

Irina mengangguk.

Lalu Xenovia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari inventori sihirnya. "Mungkin ini tidak terlalu membantu, dan juga kurang sesuai dengan teknikmu. Tapi pakailah."

Xenovia menyerahkan sesuatu... Itu Pedang Dragon Slayer Ascalon! Tanpa ragu, Irina menyambutnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku, karena aku juga belum selesai"

Kiba pun maju dan berdiri disamping kanan Xenovia.

Kini mereka akan bertarung lagi, kali ini dengan keseriusan yang sesungguhnya.

Collbrande Vs Durandal+Excalibur+Gram+Holy Demon Sword+Hauteclere+Ascalon.

Meski jumlah pedang tak seimbang, tapi pemenang akan ditentukan dari kualitas.

Swiifftt!

Seketika, semua orang mengilang dari pandangan mata.

Arthur sendirian melawan Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina sekaligus. Saat mereka akan menyentuh tanah dan ketika mereka benar-benar menyentuh tanah, tanpa ada waktu untuk bernafas, mereka langsung lari ke depan dan pedang mereka berbenturan lagi. Melesat ke samping sambil saling menyerang.

Akibat saling serang itu, kawah yang besar tercipta di tanah, dan tanahnya juga hancur lebur. Banyak bagian dari tubuh mereka berempat yang sudah berubah, terdapat goresan di kulit dan robekan pada pakaian meskipun masih belum ada yang terkena serangan langsung.

Saat jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas, Collbrande memunculkan aura tenang dan Arthur tiba-tiba menusuk asal ke udara kosong. Lalu, sebuah lubang tercipta di udara, dan pedangnya masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Xenovia, Kiba, dan Irina terheran-heran dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Awass!"

Kiba pertama kali menyadarinya, dan secepat kilat dia menangkis bilah pedang yang muncul dari ketiadaan dan menyasar punggung Irina.

Itu sebuah teknik khusus, yang mana Arthur membuat lubang di udara seperti sebuah portal pemangkas jarak-posisi dan langsung mengirimkan serangannya ke musuh. Sebuah teknik sihir ruang-waktu.

"Xenovia, Irina! Konsentrasikan kerjasama bertarung kita untuk saling melindungi!"

Kiba mengkomando, formasi bertarung mereka seketika berganti. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk mendeteksi serangan cepat dan tak terduga dari teknik milik Arthur, tapi dengan saling melindungi mereka bisa bertahan.

Ada banyak sekali teknik, serangan mendadak, dan diatas semua itu, kekuatan dari pedang Collbrande sungguh mengerikan. Walaupun jumlah mereka bertiga, tapi melawan Arthur yang hanya seorang diri dengan satu pedang saja sangat merepotkan.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut, dan untuk kesekian kali mereka mengambil jeda untuk mengisi paru-paru dengan suplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin mereka bertarung dalam kondisi seperti orang yang sedang menyelam, menahan nafas beberapa saat untuk berfokus pada gerakan-gerakan dan serangan kilat.

Tapi...

Tiba-tiba semuanya berakhir.

Arthur melompat lebih jauh kebelakang dan serta merta menurunkan pedangnya.

Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina jadi penasaran.

Arthur mengatur kacamatanya, dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Luar biasa, sungguh. Tapi, mari berhenti. Jika terus dilanjutkan, aku tidak bisa merasakan getarannya."

Arthur mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi tampaknya ketiga anggota tim DxD itu mengerti, dan ikut menurunkan menurunkan pedangnya pula.

Kiba membungkuk sejenak dan berkata, "Maaf."

Xenovia dan Irina pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Senyum Arthur makin lebar, "Mungkin jika kita bertemu lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi, pastinya ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sangat seru. Tapi kalau kita paksa melanjutkan, tentu hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Benar bukan?"

Itu benar. Mereka bertiga paham maksud Arthur. Jika melanjutkan, tentu mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hal lain lagi setelah ini, padahal mereka masih memiliki tujuan yang harus dicapai dimasa depan.

Masih membekas di kepala kalimat yang pernah mereka dengar dari mulut Naruto. _'_ _Kekuatan sebuah senjata, hanya akan muncul secara nyata saat penggunanya benar-benar kuat baik tekad, keinginan, maupun fisiknya'_.

Kini, ketiganya sudah mampu memunculkan kekuatan sejati dari senjata masing-masing setelah berhasil meluruskan tekad dan mempertebal keinginan serta ditunjang oleh fisik yang layak.

Akan tetapi jika itu semua dihadapkan pada Arthur, masih lah belum cukup. Hal dasar yang membedakan mereka adalah usia, yang mana Arthur merupakan pemuda dewasa sedangkan mereka bertiga masih remaja. Ada jurang pemisah yang cukup lebar, yang meski perbedaan umur tidak terlalu jauh tapi yang pasti perbedaan pengalaman mereka sangatlah nyata.

"Kalau begitu, karena kalian sudah membuatku senang hari ini aku akan memberi kalian hadiah." Arthur membuka inventori sihir, dan sebilah pedang dia ambil dari sana. "Ini, terima lah."

Xenovia menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan Arthur padanya. Dan membuat matanya melotot seketika. Begitupula dengan Kiba.

Irina menunjuk pedang itu dengan wajah tak percaya, "I-ini kan? Ex-x-x-x-x-calibur Ruler!"

Xenovia memandang lurus ke arah Arthur, "Kau yakin memberikan ini?"

Excalibur Ruler adalah pecahan terkuat dibandingkan enam pecahan lainnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Lagipula, jika kau memiliki lengkap tujuh pecahan Excalibur, maka kau bisa menggabungkannya dan menjadikan mereka sangat hebat, pedang asli milik Raja Arthur selain Collbrande yaitu Pedang Suci True Excalibur."

"..."

Xenovia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Arthur berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Tapi sebelum itu,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, yang mungkin saja akan mengubah perasaan dan tujuan kalian saat ini."

Ketiga orang itu mematri raut muka heran.

"Di luar sana, ada pedang replika dari pedang-pedang suci legendaris di tangan kalian. Memang tidak sekuat aslinya, mungkin hanya seperlimanya saja. Tapi seandainya kalian tahu untuk tujuan apa pihak Surga menciptakan hal itu, maka..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Arena Perang, Underworld. At 03.57 am-**

Dini hari di Semenanjung Harapan yang berselimutkan cahaya bulan, tidak kurang dari 4000 prajurit Konoha dan sekutunya bertarung mati-matian demi mempertahankan Gerbang Teleportasi Raksasa. Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir tugas mereka, baik hidup ataupun mati. Markas tidak boleh ditembus bagaimanapun caranya atau perjuangan mereka akan menjadi sia-sia.

Salah satu titik yang cukup dekat dengan laut agak sepi dari huru hara perang. Di atas sebuah tebing yang bertahun-tahun dihempas ombak namun mampu bertahan dari erupsi, perempuan berambut ungu panjang dan tiga rekannya berjenis laki-laki yang tergabung dalam sebuah regu kecil sedang bertarung sengit melawan seorang prajurit gereja, Exorcise terkenal yang diakui kemampuannya meski umurnya sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Yugao-san, apa kau punya rencana?" tanya salah satu pria.

ANBU Konoha itu menggeleng, dia sudah kehabisan akal. Semua teknik ninja dan teknik pedang yang ia miliki tak bisa menggores sedikitpun badan lawannya.

Kini mereka berempat menjaga jarak aman dari musuh.

Rekan yang lain ikut bicara, "Kardinal Agung Deacon Edwald Cristaldi adalah nama orang yang kita lawan, satu dari dua monster gereja yang selalu muncul dan memenangkan pertarungan-pertarungan dengan orang gila yang sangat kuat." Sebagai vampire yang merupakan musuh alami exorcise gereja, tentu ia kenal nama-nama yang seharusnya ditakuti dan dihindari.

Yang ditakuti dari Cristaldi bukan hanya orangnya saja, tapi juga pedang yang dimilikinya. Dia adalah pengguna Excalibur generasi sebelum Xenovia, dan tentu saja dia adalah pengguna Excalibur terbaik setelah pemilik aslinya, -Raja Arthur, mewariskan pedang itu selama berpuluh-puluh generasi.

Sebagai Exocise, Cristaldi hanyalah manusia biasa. Namun dia adalah manusia yang mengasah potensinya sampai batas maksimal sehingga menjadi sangat kuat. Berhadapan dengan sepuluh iblis kelas atas sekaligus menjadi perkara mudah baginya.

"Hati-hati!"

Yugao mewaspadai pergerakan lawannya.

Cristaldi maju beberapa langkah dengan perlahan.

Sebelum ini, exorcise itu telah menunjukkan banyak teknik mematikan yang merupakan kemampuan khusus dari Excalibur.

Meskipun Excalibur di tangannya hanyalah replika dan kekuatannya hanya seperlima dari aslinya, tapi pedang itu memiliki semua kemampuan Excalibur asli. Tujuh kemampuan dari pecahan-pecahan Excalibur. Dengan dia sebagai pengguna Excalibur terbaik, maka kata 'replika' pada pedangnya menjadi tak ada maknanya.

"Kalian tetap di belakang! Aku yang akan maju." perintah Yugao. Dia melesat maju dengan tolakan kaki kanan yang sangat kuat, "Haaaa!"

Yugao menghilang dari pandangan mata. Itu bukan karena kecepatannya tapi karena jutsu transparansi yang ia pelajari dari almarhum kekasihnya, Gekkou Hayate.

Dia hanya shinobi ANBU kelas menengah yang sekarang diperintahkan untuk terjun langsung ke medan perang. Statistik kekuatannya berada pada level shinobi rata-rata. Dia bukan prajurit yang seharusnya melawan musuh sekelas Cristaldi karena perbedaan levelnya terlampau jauh.

Pada saat yang sama, tubuh Cristaldi juga menghilang dan tak lagi terlihat. Itulah kemampuan khusus dari pecahan Excalibur Transparency.

Clang!Clang!Clang!

Hanya percikan cahaya yang nampak dari kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di titik-titik yang tak terduga.

Yugao pada dasarnya adalah shinobi tipe sensor, jadi ia tetap dapat mengetahui posisi Cristaldi meski tak terlihat. Cristaldi pun sebagai swordman, punya insting bertarung yang sangat terasah.

 **Mikazuki no Mai**

Yugao merapal jutsu, dan dirinya yang tak terlihat membuat dua bunshin yang juga tak terlihat mata. Dua jutsu yang dikombinasikan.

Sepertinya Cristaldi mulai kerepotan diserang dari titik buta oleh tiga Yugao. Iapun menggunakan kemampuan khusus Excalibur yang lain, Nightmare. Ilusi yang diciptakannya membuat intensitas serangan Yugao menjadi kacau.

Yugao tertipu oleh ilusi, dimana ada banyak Cristaldi yang terlihat.

Akan tetapi setelah Yugao menggunakan otaknya, ia langsung mengerti. Yang terlihat itu hanyalah bayangan saja. Bayangan ini tidak seperti Bunshin no Jutsu yang dapat melakukan sesuatu, tapi hanya sebatas bayangan pengecoh mata. Jadi, Yugao menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada mode sensor.

Tepat, Yugao menemukan dimana posisi Cristaldi yang asli. Tapi...

Hendak menyerang, lagi-lagi Yugao mendapat kesulitan. Kecepatan Cristaldi meningkat berkali-kali lipat karena kemampuan khusus Excalibur Rapidly. Edwald Cristaldi benar-benar terlalu tangguh untuknya, dan Excalibur itu sangat merepotkan.

Yugao melompat mundur dan kembali pada rekan-rekannya, tubuhnya kembali terlihat setelah dia melepas jutsu Tranparansi.

Di seberang sana, tubuh tegak Cristaldi juga sudah terlihat.

"Uskup Edwald Cristaldi, bisakah dipercepat?"

Suara permintaan barusan terdengar dari orang tua yang duduk menunggu di batang pohon tumbang.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia Vasco Strada. Akan aku lakukan lebih baik lagi."

Dari kata-katanya, pasti posisi orang tua tadi lebih tinggi dari Cristaldi. Ekspresinya berubah. Ia tampak lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Ini gawat! Kalian bertiga, pergi dari sini!" perintah Yugao.

"Tapi..." ketiganya enggan menolak.

"Cepat pergi!"

Yugao berdiri memunggungi mereka.

Ketiganya sudah ingin pergi, tapi sesuatu menggelitik hati mereka.

Perempuan melindungi laki-laki?

Yang benar saja!

"Kita hadapi bersama-sama." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, dalam posisi sejajar dengan Yugao.

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kalian bertiga ternyata laki-laki bodoh."

Cristaldi sudah selesai menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya. Di udara, terbentuk gelombang destruktif seperti bola berukuran besar. Partikel-partikel udaranya bergetar sangat kuat, sehingga menyimpan kekuatan penghancur yang mengerikan.

Itulah kemampuan Excalibur Destruction.

"Ayoooo, serang sekaraaaangggg!"

Yugao berteriak seraya melompat maju, diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya. Dia berniat menyerang Cristaldi sebelum orang itu menjatuhkan serangannya.

Namun...

Kaaaboooommmmmm!

Mereka berempat terlambat.

30 detik kemudian barulah getaran berhenti dan permukaan tanah berlubang oleh kawah besar. Sebuah ledakan dahsyat baru saja terjadi.

Empat prajurit tadi, tewas dengan tubuh musnah tanpa sisa. Tak ada daging, darah, bahkan tulang. Tubuh mereka lenyap terurai menjadi partikel sekecil debu.

Jumlah pasukan Konoha dan sekutunya berkurang empat angka lagi. Selamat jalan, Yugao dan tim.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Orang tua yang tadi duduk santai kini berdiri, lalu berjalan melewati Cristaldi. "Kau masih memiliki banyak kekuatan kan? Jadi ayoo terus maju, Uskup Cristaldi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Strada."

Sedikit yang harus diketahui, dalam organisasi Geraja Vatikan ada beberapa tingkatan posisi Uskup Agung. Paus adalah pemimpin tertinggi, di bawahnya adalah Kardinal Agung Bishop, lalu Kardinal Agung Pendeta, dan satu tingkat dibawahnya lagi adalah Kardinal Agung Deacon. Itulah kenapa Cristaldi yang merupakan Kardinal Deacon menggunakan sebutan 'Yang Mulia' pada Vasco Strada yang menjabat Kardinal Agung Pendeta.

Tap...

Belum seberapa jauh melangkah, masih di tepi tebing yang lapang, kedua pria berumur itu berhenti.

Kali ini yang menghentikan mereka adalah dua gadis remaja berambut hitam. Yang satu berambut panjang lurus, satunya lagi dipotong sebahu. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, sehingga siapapun akan langsung tahu kalau mereka sepasang kakak beradik.

Vasco Strada merasakan hal yang tidak biasa dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia?" tanya Cristaldi keheranan.

"Mereka berdua membawa senjata yang berbahaya." jawab Strada sambil menunjuk kedua gadis itu.

Mendengar tebakan yang sepertinya sangat akurat, si adik yang rambutnya pendek menyeringai kecil. "Waaaaah, Pak Tua anda hebat sekali. Meski kupikir anda yang sudah berumur 80 tahun tapi memiliki penglihatan sejernih itu membuatku terkesima."

Berbeda dengan si adik, sang kakak tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan ekspresinya selain tatapan dingin yang menusuk dari wajah datarnya.

"Sebelum kalian di'suci'-kan, alangkah lebih baik kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri." pinta Strada lembut.

Si adik mengangguk. "Ya, memang tidak penting sih merahasiakan identias kami. Perkenalkan, kami berdua adalah Hanyou, makhluk campuran manusia dan youkai. Aku Kurome, dan ini kakakku Akame."

Singkatnya, mereka berdua berada berasal dari Reliji Shinto Jepang. Maka saat tempat mereka berasal sedang berperang, sudah jadi kewajiban bagi mereka untuk ikut bertempur. Dewa-dewa Shinto membutuhkan kekuatan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang siapa kalian, tapi pedang yang tersarung di pinggang kalian itu! Aku ingin memastikannya."

"Oh, ini?" Si adik mencabut pedangnya, lalu dia acungkan kearah Strada.

Mata Cristaldi memicing, "Itu kan!? Senjata dari jaman kuno."

Tanpa ikut bicara, si kakak juga menunjukkan pedangnya.

"Tidak salah lagi," ucap Strada sambil menatap pedang milik Akame. "Pedang itu, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi atau di barat disebut sebagai _Sword of Gathering Clouds of Heaven,_ dan lebih dikenal dengan sebagai Pedang Kusanagi. Pedang itu adalah pedang suci legendaris dari Reliji Shinto. Pedang dari Timur (Jepang) itu adalah rival tangguh pedang suci dari Barat, Durandal dan Excalibur. Sebagai rival, tentu saja kekuatannya setara." Kemudian Strada menunjuk pedang di tangan si adik, "Dan itu, varian dari pedang Kusanagi itu sendiri, yakni Totsuka no Tsurugi, _Sword of Length of Ten Fists_. Nama lainnya adalah Katana Sakegari atau pedang yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk penyegelan."

Orang itu tua itu mampu mengalanisisnya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki pedang-pedang itu?" tanya Cristaldi. Ia sudah mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Ini benda warisan turun temurun keluarga kami. Jika silsilah kami berdua ditarik ke atas, maka kami adalah generasi ke-277 keturunan Dewa Susanoo dan Kushi Inada Hime. Leluhur kami, Dewa Susanoo mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi lalu mendapatkan Pedang Kusanagi dari dalam tubuh youkai berekor delapan itu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kami sebagai keturunannya memiliki pedang ini. Pedang Totsuka dibuat dari pecahan Pedang Kusanagi itu sendiri dengan formula teknik penyegelan tingkat tinggi."

Kurome menjawab dengan berterus terang. Sikapnya selama bicara tampak sangat tenang meskipun hawa kekuatan dari Vasco Strada cukup membuatnya terintimidasi.

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah keriput Vasco Strada. "Kurasa sudah cukup bicaranya."

Strada memegang replika Durandal di tanganya. Dia mulai melepas pakaiannya. Dibalik pakaiannya adalah tubuh yang kekar dan otot besar, yang bukan milik seorang berusia 80 tahun. Tubuh yang luar biasa. Sungguh, antara tubuh dan wajah keriputnya sama sekali tidak sesuai. Badannya cukup tinggi, menjadikan dirinya seperti seorang raksasa. Bahkan replika Durandal terlihat kecil bila dibandingkan denganya.

Strada melangkah maju. Hawa dingin yang menusuk memancar dari tubuhnya. Tekanan kekuatannya akan membuat siapapun merasakan betapa mengerikan kekuatan orang tua itu.

"Aku yang akan melawannya." Si gadis berambut panjang menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Strada.

Pertama kalinya Akame mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sudah diputuskan...

"Maka, aku yang akan melawan pengguna Excalibur itu. Iya kan Nee-san?"

"Hm."

Pada titik ini, kemana kemenangan berpihak tidak akan bisa diprediksi. Sepasang kakak adik, Akame dan Kurome, sebagai remaja merupakan pemain baru dalam dunia penuh pertarungan dan kekuatan. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa kuatnya mereka. Terlebih, Pedang Kusanagi dan Pedang Totsuka yang legendaris, rival yang sejajar bagi Durandal dan Excalibur.

Strada dan Cristaldi sudah membuktikan ketangguhannya dalam medan tempur, mereka sarat akan pengalaman. Tapi usia mereka sudah tua, usia dimana mereka seharusnya duduk dibalik meja sambil mendidik prajurit exorcise generasi baru.

Walaupun pengalaman Akame dan Kurome masih sangat kurang tapi mereka tampak sangat energik, punya tekad setebal baja, dan usia mereka yang masih muda tentu memiliki masa depan yang panjang. Lagipula pedang mereka asli, bukan replika yang hanya memiliki seperlima kekuatan aslinya

Namun masih ada banyak aspek dan faktor penting lainnya yang perlu diperhitungkan untuk bisa menentukan pemenang diantara mereka. Jadi, menunggu pertarungan ini selesai adalah satu-satunya cara mendapatkan jawaban itu.

Bagi Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya yang sedang terdesak, keberadaan orang yang sanggup menghadang dua monster gereja pengguna asli pedang suci legendaris pastinya sangat dibutuhkan.

Akan tetapi...

Gereje dan Surga rupa-rupanya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja.

Di belakang Strada dan Cristaldi, ada lebih dari 1500 orang exorcise kelas atas. Yang kesemuanya memiliki replika pedang-pedang suci legendaris. Tidak hanya Durandal dan Excalibur saja, tapi juga ada replika Ascalon dan Hauteclere serta pedang-pedang suci lainnya.

Memang kekuatan pedang replika itu hanya seperlima aslinya, tapi kalau jumlahnya lebih dari 1500?

Hitung saja sendiri!

Fraksi Surga, Michael, dan malaikat-malaikat lainnya benar-benar menjadi gila kekuatan pada perang ini.

Untuk malaikat menjadi makhluk yang gila kekuatan, dunia yang sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

Dan dititik lainnya ditambah lagi dengan 17 evil piece bidak raja, yang membangunkan kekuatan setara 17 orang Maou.

Akan seperti apa selanjutnya?

Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Konoha dan sekutunya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Aaaaah, ternyata aku begitu lama hiatusnya yah? Hihiiiii, 2 bulan lebih rasanya. Sorry karena ga ngasih tahu sebelumnya. Dan sungguh, aku memang disibukkan sama kerjaan sehingga ga sempat nulis. Tapi sebagai gantinya, untuk chapter 86 aku usahain secepatnya, kalau ga rabu ya kamis ini.

Yang nyariin tokoh utama, hadeeeh sabar dikit napa. Wkwkwkwk. Sesuai draft, Naruto, Sasuke, Sona, dan Hinata, empat orang ini akan muncul di chapter depan. Pastinya, ada kejutan disana.

Untuk chapter ini, pertarungannya Kuroka dan Arthur ga terlalu penting jadi aku hanya mau bahas bagian akhir saja. Nah, untuk karakter Akame dan Kurome, aku cuma minjem orangnya doang yaaa tapi senjata Teigu-nya aku tinggal. Senjata dan latar belakang Akame dan Kurome tetap aku memakai materi yang ada di LN DxD dan cerita Reliji Shinto.

Harus kalian tahu, aku mempublish chapter ini saat sedang terjadi badai. Do'akan aku, keluargaku, dan rumahku selamat. Amiin

Ulasan Review:

Konoha kalah emangnya yaaa? Hihiiiiii.

Dan untuk situasi yang berbalik total dan karakter-karakter tewas yang kebanyakan `skip`-nya, ada misteri disitu. Siapa yang bisa menebak? Ayoooo. Petunjuknya adalah perkataan Shikamaru pada chapter 81 " _Kita tidak akan melakukan pertempuran secara total pada malam hari"_ dan " _Untuk itulah, kami unit informasi dan unit strategi akan bekerja keras_ ". Petunjuk lainnya ialah satu karakter lain yang tak akan kalian duga.

Agak menggelitik aku sih sebenarnya. Ada yang nyaranin biar Gaara dapat power up bisa elemen magnet kek di LN Gaara Hiden. Oh ya ampuuun nih orang, itu di chapter 60 si Gaara bisa mengalahkan Issei mode Cardinal Crimson berkat dia pakai jutsu elemen magnet. Elu telat, hahahaaaaa...

Terima kasih untuk yang ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke-2 untuk FF To The End of The World ini. Hehee

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita, sebagian lainnya kubalas lewat PM.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

Kemudian, meski telat satu hari tapi tak apa lah. Aku mengucapkan...

SELAMAT MEMPERINGATI DAN MERAYAKAN

MAULID NABI BESAR MUHAMMAD SAW

1439 H

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Kamis, 7 Desember 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Akan tetapi..._

 _Gereje dan Surga rupa-rupanya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja._

 _Di belakang Strada dan Cristaldi, ada lebih dari 1500 orang exorcise kelas atas. Yang kesemuanya memiliki replika pedang-pedang suci legendaris. Tidak hanya Durandal dan Excalibur saja, tapi juga ada replika Ascalon dan Hauteclere serta pedang-pedang suci lainnya._

 _Memang kekuatan pedang replika itu hanya seperlima aslinya, tapi kalau jumlahnya lebih dari 1500?_

 _Hitung saja sendiri!_

 _Fraksi Surga, Michael, dan malaikat-malaikat lainnya benar-benar menjadi gila kekuatan pada perang ini._

 _Untuk malaikat menjadi makhluk yang gila kekuatan, dunia yang sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak waras._

 _Dan dititik lainnya ditambah lagi dengan 17 evil piece bidak raja, yang membangunkan kekuatan setara 17 orang Maou._

 _Akan seperti apa selanjutnya?_

 _Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Konoha dan sekutunya setelah ini._

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 86. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 10.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

Di suatu tempat di pulau yang telah dicuri...

 **Cardinal Crimson FullDrive...**

Issei ingin secepat mungkin menyelesaikan takdir rivalitasnya dengan Vali, sebagai pemilik kekuatan dari sepasang naga surgawi.

Mode bertarung terkuat ini, hasil promosi ke bidak Ratu dengan _Cardinal Crimson Promotion_.

Armor merah crimson yang begitu tebal dan besar melapisi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah siap tempur.

Sayap terbuka lebar, Issei menengadah ke atas. Ia bersiap untuk terbang.

Jet!

Berkat kecepatan yang luar biasa, dalam waktu singkat ia sudah mencapai tempat dimana Vali menunggu.

Di atas langit, pada ketinggian 1 km dari permukaan Pulau Agreas. Yang berarti keseluruhan Agreas akan menjadi arena pertarungan mereka. Memang harus seperti itu, untuk pertarungan antar perwujudan kekuatan maka sudah sepantasnya lah mereka diberikan arena bertarung seluas-luasnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan berani kesini, Hyoudou Issei."

Begitu Issei tiba, ia disambut dengan perkataan sinis oleh rivalnya.

Jika dalam kondisi biasa, mungkin Issei akan langsung tersulut dan terprovokasi. Tapi saat ini, ialah situasi dimana ia harus tahu diri.

Issei memandang lurus pada Vali yang terbang melayang tidak jauh dari posisinya. "Aku tidak akan membuat rekanku, -Ddraig, menanggung malu sepanjang masa karena pernah memiliki pemilik yang disebut sebagai Sekiryutei pecundang."

"Hm? Kau yakin dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kheh! Tak kusangka kau datang kepadaku untuk memenuhi takdir Sekiryutei-Hakuryouku dengan motivasi selemah itu."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi?"

Issei merasa kesal karena dipermainkan. "Kau maunya apa huh? Sejak aku dilahirkan, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Dan aku juga tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tadir dua naga yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

Issei hanya akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan bertarung mati-matian jika itu dia lakukan untuk melindungi apapun miliknya yang berharga. Ia memiliki keluarga, ia memiliki teman, dan ia memiliki banyak orang disisinya. Hanya untuk mereka lah, Issei akan berjuang sekuat tenaga mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Ia tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi hal lain, apalagi yang ia anggap konyol seperti takdir rivalitas.

"Sungguh, melihatmu yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku muak. Dulu aku pikir aku bisa berharap padamu menjadi rivalku, tapi nyatanya kau tidak memenuhi ekspektasiku. Kau tidak lebih baik dari sampah!"

"Katakan apapun, aku tidak peduli!"

"Seharusnya sebagai Sekiryutei kau tahu bahwa ras naga adalah perlambang kekuatan. Kekuatan murni. Hanya ada kekuatan di dalam pikiran naga. Dan takdir rivalitas dua naga surgawi, tidak lain melainkan hanya untuk kebanggaan. Impian setiap naga adalah kebanggaan akan kekuatannya untuk diakui oleh eksistensi lain. Jika kau tidak mengerti itu, tidak pantas sampah sepertimu menjadi Sekiryutei."

"Diaaaaaaaaaaammm!" Issei berteriak murka, "Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa hah!? Aku akui bahwa kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Bahkan dari dirimu yang sekarang, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang melampaui imajinasiku. Tapi... jangan kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa sesuka hati merendahkanku!?"

Memang begitulah kenyatannya. Issei sudah merasakan langsung tekanan kekuatan Vali. Tekanan kekuatan yang begitu hebat, sangat dahsyat, kekuatan mengerikan yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, yang membuat menggigil, gemetar, bahkan lupa cara bernafas, tak ada beda dengan anak katak di hadapan ular kobra meskipun jika Issei sendiri dalam kondisi kekuatan terbaiknya.

Azazel mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kekuatan Satan Lucifer pertama. Vali sudah mencapai kekuatan maksimumnya dengan menggabungkan kekuatan Lucifer dan Albion. Sudah tak mungkin disangkal, Vali adalah Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa dari masa lalu sampai masa depan, dan dia takkan terlampaui.

"..."

"Kau lah yang tidak mengerti, Vali Lucifer! Orang yang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dilindungi seperti dirimu, tidak pantas diberkahi oleh kekuatan!"

Rupa-rupanya, kedua orang ini masih belum satu pemikiran. Yang Putih bertarung untuk kebanggaan akan kekuatan, yang Merah bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain.

Idealisme meraka berbeda, sehingga membenturkan perasaan keduanya menjadi hal yang mustahil. Vali tidak akan mengerti Issei, pun sebaliknya Issei juga tak akan bisa mengerti Vali.

Tapi...

Ada satu titik dimana kedua hal itu bisa dibenturkan secara paksa.

Semua itu demi mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dibalik takdir pertarungan dua naga langit.

Merapal mantra singkat, serta merta kekuatan Vali meningkat tajam. Berserta dengan pertumbuhan armor putih keperakan .

 **Empireo** **Juggernaut OverDrive!**

Vali tertutupi dalam armor putih-perak, memancarkan aura yang begitu dahsyat sampai seolah dia datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia pantas disebut monster perwujudan kekuatan. Juggernaut Drive yang menempatkan nyawanya dalam bahaya dan memakan umurnya, kini mampu dia ubah menjadi kekuatannya sendiri hanya dengan bakatnya.

"Hyoudou Issei! Mungkin sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah saling mengerti. Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui akhir takdir kita adalah dengan pertarungan."

"..."

"Aku tahu kalau kau membawa benda mematikan ke tempat ini. Saat ini aku melihat keragu-raguan di matamu untuk menggunakan benda yang mengerikan itu, tapi aku... Aku akan menghilangkan keragu-raguan dalam dirimu dan membuatmu bertarung melawanku dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan seluruh keinginanmu untuk menang dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang kau miliki."

"Ha? Apa maksud ucapanmu, Vali?"

Akan tetapi, Vali tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Tapi dengan ini...

Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Issei, dan dia mencengkramkan telapak tangannya.

"Kompres!"

 **Compression Divider**

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide!]

Tangan kanan Issei mulai ditekan panjangnya, kemudian ditekan lebarnya. Kemudian lagi dan lagi ditekan panjang dan lebarnya, terus dan terus seperti itu. Tangan kanan Issei terus dibagi dua, terus mengecil.

"Ini? Tidak mungkin! Kekuatan apa ini?" Issei berteriak panik seolah tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi padanya.

Vali mengatakan tanpa ampun, "Lenyaplah!"

Tangan kanan Issei menjadi begitu kecil sampai tak terlihat dengan mata. Hingga akhirnya lenyap menjadi ketiadaan.

Issei telah kehilangan tangan kanannya. Ia sangat terkejut.

Seandainya serangan tadi ditujukan pada seluruh tubuhnya, sudah jelas ia akan mati.

Padahal armor Cardinal Crimson begitu keras, tapi dengan mudahnya Vali remukkan.

Perihal ini tidak hanya karena transformasi Empireo Juggernaut OverDrive Vali saja. Seharusnya kedua transformasi baik Cardinal Crimson FullDrive maupun Empireo Juggernaut OverDrive berada pada tingkatan yang sama. Tapi yang membedakannya adalah, diri Issei dan Vali sendiri. Issei awalnya hanyalah manusia biasa yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, sedangkan Vali adalah cicit dari Satan Lucifer Pertama dan mewarisi semua kekuatan Lucifer.

Itulah pembedanya.

Empireo Juggernaut OverDrive yang ditingkatkan oleh kekuatan Lucifer, tentu akan jauh lebih superior.

Jika begini, persis seperti yang sudah Issei perkirakan bahwa dirinya tak akan menang.

Kehabisan akal, hanya inilah cara satu-satunya.

Issei mempertunjukkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Benda itu berupa kotak kayu kecil dengan gambar salib yang dililit akar berduri.

"Hooo, ternyata itu kartu _truff_ -mu?"

Provokasi Vali berhasil. Dia berhasil memaksa Issei mengeluarkan semua yang dipunyainya.

"Jika untuk melawanmu, maka aku tak akan ragu menyerahkan nyawaku."

Issei mencengkram kotak kayu itu hingga...

Pyaarrrr.

remuk berkeping-keping. Yang tersisa adalah sebilah tajam logam berkarat.

Vali memperhatikannya seksama, ia mengingat-ingat benda itu. "Paku? Kafan? Cawan? Longinus?" Apapun sebutannya, bendanya sama. "Itu! Artefak suci Surga yang telah lama hilang."

"Benar."

"Aku mencium bau keajaiban dari sana. _Nail of Helena_. Pasak itu pernah digunakan untuk memaku Jesus di tiang salib. Pasak yang berlumuran dengan darah Jesus."

Vali menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Artefak itu bukan benda sembarangan. Ia dulu pernah berpetualang bersama anggota-anggota timnya untuk menemukan artefak itu, tapi tanpa ada hasil. Entah bagaimana caranya, siapa pun yang memberikannya, kini Paku Helena ada di tangan Issei.

Issei mengarahkan sisi tajam paku itu ke arah dadanya.

"Issei, kau yakin ingin merubah dirimu menjadi monster? Menjadi monster tuhan? Hanya menjadi alat yang akan kau dapatkan jika menggunakan benda itu."

"..." Issei telah menunjukkan keyakinannya. Jika tidak dengan ini, mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan Vali.

"Kalau kau menggunakan itu, kau sungguh lebih rendah dari sampah! Hina! Kau hanya akan mengotori kebanggaan kaum naga."

Lalu terdengar suara Albion, **"Ddraig, keluar kau! Kau ingin menjadi alat selamanya huh? Jika kau membiarkan anak itu menggunakannya, berarti kau telah mengotori kebanggaan ras naga, kau menodai takdir pertarungan kita berdua."**

 **"Kheh. Lihat dirimu sendiri, Albion! Tidakkah kau sama denganku? Kau sendiri juga membiarkan kekuatan Lucifer melumuri darahmu lalu meresap dalam tulang dan dagingmu! Apa itu perbuatan yang layak bagi seekor naga?!"**

Astaga, pikiran kedua naga itu ternyata telah terkontaminasi pola pikir pemiliknya.

Ini buruk.

Bukan pertarungan seperti ini yang diinginkan dari takdir Merah dan Putih.

Pertarungan ini, hanya akan membawa mereka ke tepi neraka.

Issei mengangkat Paku Helena tinggi-tinggi, sambil berteriak...

" _Diabolos Dragon, Actived_! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jleb.

Paku itu menembus dada Issei, menusuk hingga kedalam jantungnya.

Suara angin berembus di atas ketinggian menjadi suara satu-satunya yang mengisi udara disana.

Lalu perlahan, mulai bermunculan akar berduri dari Paku Helena. Sekejap kemudian, akar-akar itu menjalar disetiap bagian tubuh Issei. Lengan kanan yang tadinya hilang, kini beregenerasi oleh adanya akar berduri tadi dan membentuk lengan baru. Sampai akhirnya, seluruh permukaan tubuh tertutupi oleh akar berduri dari paku Helena. Selanjutnya, seolah sudah sinkron kekuatan Ddraig pun ikut menyelaraskan. Armor merah crimson terrekonstruksi ulang membentuk armor baru. Ekor dan sayap naga tumbuh dari tempat yang semestinya.

Dan setelah selesai...

Wujud Issei telah berubah total. Armor Crimsonnya menyatu dengan warna hitam pekat beserta hiasan yang membentuk sulur seperti akar berduri. Bagian sarung tangan, pelindung kaki, pelindung dada, sayapku memiliki warna crimson dan hitam menyatu bersama, dan bentuk mereka juga berubah. Issei nampal terasa lebih organik daripada crimson armor. Seluruh tubuhnya, armor crimson dan hitam. Sekarang ada empat sayap, dan dilengkapi dengan meriam pada bagian bahu dan punggung.

Apa yang terasa dari Issei adalah kekuatan yang seolah tanpa batas. Kekuatan yang terus menggandakan diri berkali-kali lipat hingga jumlahnya tak mampu lagi diukur.

Benda yang disebut _Nail of Helena_ , adalah benda yang memiliki kekuatan hebat untuk mempengaruhi Sacred Gear, khususnya tipe Longinus. Benda itu sendiri pun tidak bisa disebut sacred gear karena wujudnya asli dan tidak berubah dari sejak awal benda itu ada.

Setelah diteliti oleh Azazel, dia memberikan benda itu pada Issei dan memberi tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Paku Helena memiliki fungsi sebagai _Longinus Drive_ , Suppressor Sacred Gear yang bekerja untuk melakukan loncatan transformasi balance breaker (hyperdrive). Transformasi ini jauh lebih tinggi tingkatannya dibandingkan Juggernaut Drive. Bahkan hasil transformasi mampu mencapai kekuatan asli Ddraig sebelum disegel oleh tuhan ke dalam Boosted Gear, juga membuka kunci pelepasan teknik asli dari naga itu sendiri, _Blaze Inferno of Fiery Flame_.

Mode ini disebut...

 **Dragon Divinity Hyperdrive!**

Sang Sekiryutei telah selesai dengan transformasinya, dia telah melewati proses _Deification_ atau pendewaan. Esensi keilahian telah mencapai seluruh jiwa Issei. Jika dinilai, kekuatan dia yang sekarang telah melampaui kekuatan The God of Bible, tuhan yang disembah oleh seluruh pengikut Nasrani.

Sungguh, _Nail of Helena_ adalah artefak yang sangat sangat sangat sangat berbahaya.

Vali menatap itu sinis berikut senyum menjijikkan untuk lawannya. Namun dia mulai menyeringai senang. Artinya ia akan mendapatkan pertarungan terhebat yang ia inginkan.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu, Hyoudou Issei. Baiklah, maka aku akan menunjukkan padamu seseuatu yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya."

Semua permata di armornya mengeluarkan kehangatan lembut dan cahaya terang yang tak pernah terwujud sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi."

Armor perak dari Empireo Juggernau Overdrive secara bertahap mulai membentuk pola hitam legam.

"Aku akan mengambil lagi namaku yang dulu sempat kubuang."

Sayap cahaya di punggung pun juga diresapi dengan pola hitam. Sesudah itu, sepasang sayap baru keluar.

"Lucifer!"

Dua belas sayap hitam legam tumbuh dari belakang Vali, semua tepi armornya menajam, dan menjadi sesuatu dengan bentuk organik. Aura kekuatan Lucifer muncul pada semua permata dari armornya, dan melepaskan kecemerlangan menyilaukan. Armor ini pun terasa sangat organik dibanding armor sebelumnya yang cenderung seperti metal.

"Berlutut lah di hadapan keberadaan cerah dan mulia kami! _Diabolos Dragon, Actived!_ "

Suara yang menggema dari semua permata seperti rusak. Dan kemudian, suara kuat dan agung terdengar!

 **Dragon Lucifer Drive!**

Vali menyebarkan sayap dua belas hitam legamnya sembari armornya merilis kilau putih keperakan dan dia berteriak,

"—Namaku adalah Lucifer. Pewaris darah Maou sejati, Vali Lucifer!"

Sama halnya dengan Issei, Vali pun telah mencapai titik maksimum kekuatannya. Ia telah selesai bertranformasi dan melewati proses _Maoufication_ , dengan kata lain Vali telah menjadi Satan atau Maou sesungguhnya melampaui Empat Maou yang ada sekarang. Jika dinilai dari apsek kekuatan murni, dia yang sekarang jauh melewati kekuatan Satan Lucifer Pertama, pendiri sekaligus cikal bakal Ras Iblis di Underworld.

Ya, inilah kekuatan penuh dari Ddraig dan Albion. Dua Naga Surgawi yang memporak-porandakan Great War ribuan tahun silam kini kembali bangkit seutuhnya. Dua Naga yang dapat dengan mudah menghabisi dan membunuh The God of Bible ataupun Satan Lucifer. Mereka lah sepasang Naga yang sanggup berdiri sejajar dengan Top 10 pemilik kekuatan paling hebat di seluruh dunia.

Babak sesungguhnya takdir pertempuran dua Naga Surgawi, akan dimulai dari titik ini.

Tidak lama lagi, akan terjawab apa alasan dibalik takdir pertarungan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku. Kenapa Ddraig dan Albion menjadi sepasang rival.

 **.**

 **-Arena Perang, Underworld. At 03.27 am-**

Titik ini merupakan titik yang sangat penting untuk dipertahankan oleh kubu pasukan Konoha dan sekutu-sekutunya. Jaraknya sekitar 18 km dari Tanjung Harapan dimana Gerbang Teleportasi raksasa _Gate of Sun_ berada. Berdasarkan informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Unit pengintai (Recon) dan infiltrator yang diketuai oleh Georg, titik ini akan dilalui oleh pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang telah berhasil menembus barikade resimen pasukan pimpinan Dewi Perang Bishamonten di titik A.

Memang masih ada yang selamat dari pasukan-pasukan yang berada di sana, tapi karena tidak mungkin lagi melakukan perlawanan sebab Dewi Bishamonten sendiri sedang sekarat dan beberapa tokoh penting telah tewas maka dengan terpaksa mereka bergerak ke titik aman dan membiarkan barikade di lalui musuh. Sakura Haruno yang merupakan ketua unit tim medis, terpaksa mengambil alih pimpinan dan membawa sisa-sisa pasukan menjauh dari sana.

Oleh karena itulah, titik ini sangat penting untuk dipertahankan demi mencegah hal yang jauh lebih buruk terjadi.

Hanya saja, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang menjaga titik ini. Bukannya satu batalion pasukan yang harusnya berjaga, tapi hanya satu regu kecil yang dikirim markas pusat.

Regu kecil yang terdiri dari enam orang.

Anko Mitarashi, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, dan Hyuga Hiashi.

Anehnya, kenapa pula harus veteran dua kali perang dunia shinobi seperti mereka yang diterjunkan?

Ah, ada juga Elmenhilde Karnstein, -seorang vampir muda dari Fraksi Tepes yang ikut disini. Dia adalah ketua unit distribusi logistik perang dan persenjataan.

Mungkin sangat tidak biasa, pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang mesti dihadang jumlahnya mencapai angka lebih dari 35 ribu. Seharusnya jumlah mereka kurang daripada itu sebab resimen yang dipimpin Dewi Bishamonten tidak sedikit menewaskan musuh, lebih dari 12 ribu. Tapi jumlah mereka bertambah lagi dengan pasukan bantuan yang dikirim Maou Falbium dari Kota Lilith.

Menghadang 35 ribu lebih pasukan hanya dengan sejumlah orang? Oooohhh, sangat tidak mungkin.

Ah ternyata masih ada satu yang belum disebutkan. Ada satu nama lagi.

Leonardo.

Dia adalah anggota Hero Faction, pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat atas, Annihilation Maker.

Dia lah juru kemenangannya.

Dengan kemampuan yang sudah dilatih, Leonardo telah mencapai level dimana dia mampu menyamai pengguna Annihilation Maker sebelumnya.

Ssssssssss...

Lagi dan lagi, terus menerus tanpa ada istirahat Leonardo menciptakan monster-monster hitam yang muncul dari bayangan di kakinya. Setiap monster yang muncul langsung dikirimkan ke barikade terdepan untuk melakukan konfrontasi langsung dengan pasukan musuh. Selain monster, juga ada sistem pertahanan berupa senjata yang mampu bergerak dan berpindah tempat sendiri. Ini mirip dengan _Air Defense System_ yang pertama kali ditunjukkan pada awal perang, tapi kini lebih bervariasi tergantung medan dan kegunaannya.

Jadi ya begitulah situasinya. Leonardo ditugaskan untuk menciptakan monster sementara keempat Shinobi veteran Konoha itu bertugas untuk mengawal. Elmenhilde sendiri, sebagai ketua unit distribusi logistik perang dan persenjataan mengambil tugas di tempat ini untuk mengatur pergerakan monster-monster hitam ciptaan Leonardo, serta mengatur posisi semua senjata itu.

Berkat usaha Leonardo dan kelima orang ini, sudah lebih dari 15 menit pasukan Aliansi yang berjumlah 35 ribu lebih mampu ditahan pergerakannya. Bahkan tidak hanya itu saja, jumlah pasukan musuh yang tewas juga meningkat secara aritmatik. Kini mencapai 3000 lebih.

Enam orang ini hanya perlu menjaga jarak aman dari tempat terjadinya konfrontasi langsung, sembari terus menerus mengirimkan monster-monster hitam dan menembakkan amunisi senjata ke arah kumpulan musuh. Itulah tugas yang dibebankan markas pusat kepada mereka.

Saat merasa keadaan sudah terkendali, Anko coba mengajak seseorang untuk bicara. Mengajak Chouza dan Shibi tak coba dia lakukan sebab dua orang itu terlalu fokus dengan tugas mereka berjaga demi melindungi Leonardo. Mengajak bicara Elmen, dia merasa tidak cocok sebab vampir itu masih anak-anak remaja. Salah-salah dia yang digigit lalu dihisap darahnya.

Jadi, sebab itulah dia mendekati Hiashi lalu mengajak bicara.

"A-anoooo, Hiashi-san." sapa Anko gagap.

Sejak kapan si wanita tipe sadistic macam Anko ini bisa gagap? Sungguh aneh.

"Hm."

"Kira-kira kita bisa menang tidak ya?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hm."

Hiasi hanya merespon seadanya. Pertanyaan Anko tadi, bukan pertanyaan yang bagus untuk ditanyakan. Anko mengatakan itu, seakan dia menunjukkan kalau dirinya pesimis dan sudah pasrah kalau seandainya mereka kalah.

Dan juga hei! Tugas Hiashi sangat penting di sini. Pria paruh baya ini tidak datang kemari untuk bersantai, tugasnya bahkan lebih penting dari rekan shinobi lainnya dan pastinya jauh lebih penting dari keberadaan Anko sendiri.

Hiashi dengan byakugannya, sangat diperlukan untuk mengamati pergerakan musuh di depan sana. Dimana informasi yang dia kumpulkan akan sangat berarti bagi Elmen dalam mengatur pergerakan monster ciptaan Leonardo, demi mereka bisa mempertahankan tempat ini.

Lalu...

"Ah, seandainya saja Naruto di sini. Pasti kita dengan mudah bisa memenangkan perang." Ucap Anko berandai-andai. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harapan. "Anda pasti ingat berita berberapa minggu lalu, saat si bocah pirang itu sendirian menantang semua Maou dengan teknik Rasengan terkuatnya yang sanggup meratakan seluruh Underworld. Whahahahaaaa, jika saja bom resengan itu dipakai disini, kita sudah pasti menang sejak lama tanpa perlu susah payah berperang."

Anko mengkhayal tidak tahu tempat, mulutnya terus saja mengoceh hal tak penting. Memang sih, khayalannya itu ada benarnya, tapi...

Si wanita sadistic ini salah memilih pendengar.

Hiashi jadi teringat dengan putrinya, yang sampai saat ini tak pernah ia ketahui bagaimana khabarnya.

Yah, tentu saja kalau ingat dengan si menantu bodoh yang selalu lekat dengan masalah, maka ia akan lebih mengingat lagi tentang putri kesayangannya.

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Hiasi, Anko jadi tidak enak sendiri. Ia paham kalau...

"Errr..."

-dan ia pun tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ia memilih diam daripada memperburuk keadaan.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata.

Hiashi berkali-kali menyebut nama putri kesayangannya dalam hati. Sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan Konoha sampai saat ini, tak sekalipun ia pernah melihat lagi rupa wajah putrinya. Hanya ada beberapa berita yang ia dengar dari informan yang ditugaskan Hokage untuk mencari informasi diluar.

Memang tidak ada berita yang menonjol maupun hal mengejutkan tentang Hinata yang ia dengar selama ini. Yang pasti, setiap ada kemunculan Uzumaki Naruto yang membuat seluruh dunia baru menjadi heboh, pasti ada disebutkan nama Hinata minimal sekali sebagai istrinya.

Sebagai ayah, ia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang dilakukan putri dan menantunya itu. Ia percaya, ia yakin apapun yang keduanya perbuat pasti demi kebaikan semua orang.

Hanya saja,

sebagai ayah...

Hiashi tak sanggup membendung kerinduannya terlalu lama.

Lalu...

Tiba-tiba.

"Gawat!" Hiashi berteriak panik.

"Ada apa, Hiashi-san?" tanya Shibi.

Chouza dan Anko memasang raut muka khawatir.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Leonardo dan Elmen juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Ssshhhaaapppp!

Kabooommmm!

Laser hijau melaju tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berada, lalu jatuh dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup mematikan di belakang sana.

Untung saja tidak satupun dari mereka berempat yang kena.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Elmen. Ia tidak habis pikir, seharusnya dengan pengaturan pasukan dan logistik senjata yang tepat, tidak mungkin akan ada serangan tiba-tiba yang mencapai titik dimana mereka berada sekarang ini.

Hiashi mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menjelaskan, "30an ribu pasukan musuh berhenti bergerak. Akan tetapi ada 2000 personel prajurit bantuan yang mampu merengsek maju dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari terus memukul mundur monster-monster hitam kita di depan sana. Mereka juga mampu bertahan dari senjata-senjata pertahanan bahkan menghancurkannya."

Situasi yang tak terduga. Leonardo segera mengambil keputusan cepat. Disini tidak ada kata mundur, sebab kalau mundur maka musuh akan mencapai Tanjung Harapan dan situasinya akan jadi jauh lebih buruk lagi. Oleh karena itulah, ia akan menggunakan semua yang ia punya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Leonardo berteriak kencang, lalu beberapa monster kolosal dengan tinggi lebih dari 200 meter tercipta dari bayangannya.

Annihilation Maker adalah Sacred Gear Longinus peringkat atas, yang disebut-sebut sebagai ' _bug_ ' dalam sistem Sacred Gear ciptaan The God of Biible. Sacred Gear ini dikatakan mampu menghancurkan seluruh dunia jika berada di tangan yang salah.

Cara kerja Sacred Gear ini sederhana, yakni mewujudkan imajinasi penggunanya. Jika penggunanya mampu membuat seekor monster dengan kekuatan tak terbatas dalam imajinasinya, maka Annihilation Maker akan membuat imajinasi itu menjadi nyata dan monster yang diingini penggunanya dengan serta merta tercipta. Sebab itulah, jika penggunanya telah mencapai level tertinggi maka menghancurkan dunia menjadi perkara mudah.

Akan tetapi, Leonardo belum mencapai level itu. Dia masih terlalu muda. Hanya inilah batas maksimum yang mampu dia capai.

Menciptakan 12 monster hitam berwujud titan. Ya, Titan yang kekuatannya sama dengan yang pernah dilawan oleh para dewa-dewi Olympus pada Perang Titanomachy. Titan-titan hitam ini, lebih kuat daripada monster bernama Bandersnatch dan Jabberwocky yang ia ciptakan sebelumnya.

Beralih ke titik yang bersebrangan dengan regu yang dikirim Konoha,

Seperti yang dikatakan Hiashi, ada 2000 pasukan khusus yang bertarung melawan monster-monster hitam Leonardo. Mereka berani maju karena tidak memiliki kelemahan yang menjadi target serang monster-monster hitam itu.

Yaaaa, alasan kenapa 35 ribu pasukan Aliansi mampu ditahan oleh monster-monster hitam adalah karena para monster itu terbagi dalam dua tipe berbeda. Pasukan Aliansi terdiri dari ras iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Jika pasukan iblis yang bertempur, maka monster hitam yang bisa mengeluarkan elemen cahaya yang menghadangnya, tapi jika pasukan malaikat atau malaikat jatuh yang bertarung, maka monster yang mengeluarkan kekuatan demonic yang akan maju. Penampilannya yang berwarna hitam semua membuat kedua tipe tidak bisa dibedakan hanya dengan melihatnya saja, dan lebih dari itu setiap monster diatur pergerakannya sedemikian rupa oleh seorang jenius strategi dan perhitungan.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi pada 2000 prajurit ini yang tidak memiliki kelemahan terhadap monster hitam itu. Sekarang pasukan tersebut dengan mudah mampu membalik keadaan.

Ratusan aura energi di tembakkan secara bersamaan oleh para monster, yang terdiri dari tembakan kekuatan demonic dan kekuatan cahaya.

Setengah dari pasukan terbang ke udara untuk menahan tembakan tersebut.

Ketika mencapai mereka, ratusan suara mekanik menggema bersamaan.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Kekuatan pembagi dua, setiap tembakan monster hitam mereka sentuh dan kekuatan serangnya dibagi menjadi dua hingga habis.

Lalu sebagai balasannya...

Suara-suara mekanik lain menggema lagi bersamaan.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostExplosion]

 **Dragon Shot**

Ciiuuuuu!

Seribu laser hijau ditembakkan sekaligus.

Kabooommmm...

Kekuatan penghancur yang telah digandakan berkali-kali ternyata sanggup melenyapkan semua monster hitam yang diciptakan dengan Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker.

Mereka adalah...

Para pengguna _Artificial Sacred Gear_. Sacred Gear buatan yang diproduksi secara massal oleh Grigori, dan yang diproduksi itu merupakan replika dari Sacred Gear Longinus yakni Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing milik Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku.

Melalui cara yang sama dengan yang digunakan Euclid Lucifuge, Azazel seorang ilmuan jenius mampu memproduksi benda itu dalam jumlah banyak untuk kebutuhan perang.

Ada 1000 pengguna replika Divine Dividing. Mereka semua melayang di udara dengan sayap biru persis seperti pengguna sacred gear aslinya. Sedangkan 1000 lagi adalah pengguna replika Boosted Gear, yang kesemuanya memakai gauntlet berwarna merah dengan permata hijau di tangan kiri.

Sekarang, kubu Aliansi berada di atas angin.

Gdrgdrgdgrgdgrgdr...

Sebelum mereka sempat bergerak maju, tanah berguncang keras. 12 monster hitam kolosal yang tingginya mencapai 200 meter datang menghadang mereka.

Dan inilah bagian terbaiknya, dari para pengguna sacred gear buatan itu.

Setiap pasukan menyuntikkan cairan ungu di urat leher. Sekejap, gelombang kekuatan melimpah ruah memancar dari tubuh mereka.

Itu benda yang mirip dengan yang pernah digunakan oleh Hero Faction, _Chaos Drive_. Suatu zat yang mampu memaksa Sacred Gear mengeluarkan lebih banyak kekuatan. Tapi buatan Grigori ini lebih baik karena intisarinya diambil dari Longinus Drive.

Sebagai hasilnya, suara-suara mekanik kembali bergemuruh.

 **Mass Balance Break!**

 **Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail**

 **Welsh Dragon Scale Mail**

Astagaaaa, 2000 orang mengaktifkan Balance Breaker secara bersamaan. Sungguh luar biasa pencapaian ilmuan Grigori.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan ini, melenyapkan 12 Titan hitam mungkin tidak akan sulit.

Mereka semua, armor yang mereka semua kenakan persis sama dengan armor Balance Breaker Issei maupun Vali. Dan tentu saja, mereka lebih kuat karena mendapatkan penguatan dari remah-remah karat pada pasak yang pernah memaku Jesus pada tiang salib dan berlumuran dengan darahnya, _Nail of Helena_.

Yah, hanya sampai tingkat ini saja transformasi mereka. Tidak mungkin mencapai Juggernaut Drive apalagi yang lebih tinggi sebab dalam Sacred Gear buatan itu tidak terdapat roh Ddraig dan Albion. Tapi, jika mampu mencapai Balance Breaker sekuat ini?, dan kuantitasnya yang mencapai angka 2000?, ini sangat tak masuk di akal!

Sungguh mengerikan. Ternyata selain memiliki balatentara yang mencapai angka hampir 300 ribu pada awalnya, dari ras Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi juga memiliki pasukan elit terbaru yang terdiri atas 17 pengguna Evil Piece bidak Raja yang kekuatannya setara Maou, 1500 exorcise kelas atas pengguna replika pedang suci legendaris, serta 2000 pengguna replika sacred gear tipe longinus. Beserta dengan kekuatan asli para petarung murni ketiga fraksi yang menjabat sebagai petinggi dari tingkat Komandan hingga Maou dan Seraph. Dan jangan pernah lupakan, aset terbesar mereka yakni 1 juta malaikat kloning super yang sampai saat ini belum muncul-muncul juga.

Begitulah.

Itulah kekuatan nyata!

Kekuatan penuh yang dimiliki oleh militer Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, sama sekali bukan hal mustail bagi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi untuk mewujudkan impian mereka mewujudkan tatanan dunia baru, - _New World Order_ , _Imperium of Bible_.

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

Masih di aula bawah tanah Pulau Langit Agreas, Sona melipat tangan di bawah dada setelah ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Dia, -Gadis keturunan Bangsawan Sitri ini sedang menunggu bagaimana akhir dari konflik internal di dalam kelompok sahabatnya, Rias Gremory. Bersandar pada pintu besar aula, ia berdiri santai. Sendirian tanpa siapapun dari anggota OSIS bawahannya yang menemani.

Maju sedikit, Koneko telah mengubah sebagian besar penampilannya.

Tubuh perempuan dewasa yang tinggi semampai, langsing namun dengan lekukan-lekukan yang sangat memukau, dan tentu saja dengan dada besar yang sangat menggoda. Telinga kucing dan dua buah ekor menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai youkai nekomata.

Koneko telah selesai melakukan sinkroninasi energi Ki miliknya dengan senjutsu atau touki yang dari alam sekitar. Aura putih kental dari touki yang luar biasa banyak menyelimuti tubuhnya adalah bukti hal itu. Teknik senjutsu ini mengijinkan Koneko mengalami pertumbuhan tubuh sementara secara paksa untuk menaikkan batas maksimal kekuatannya dan memberinya sebuah kemampuan khusus. Auranya terasa jauh lebih tenang dan sejuk dibanding dengan pertama kali ia menggunakan teknik ini, serta tampak bercahaya dan berkilauan.

 **The Truth Shirone Mode**

Koneko sedang dalam mode bertarung,

Bertarung untuk sebuah pembuktian.

"Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Rossweisse-sensei, Gasper-kun, Asia-senpai." Koneko menatap semuanya bergiliran, "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Aku sudah siap sekarang." imbuhnya.

Akeno melirik Rias. Dia tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan.

Si gadis berambut merah tampak kebingungan.

Tidak!

Rias bukannya bingung. Ia mampu mencerna cerita Sona dengan baik, hanya saja sulit baginya untuk percaya. Pun dengan Koneko yang tak disangka-sangka malah melakukan tindakan mengejutkan.

"Buchou..." panggil Akeno. "Rias!" panggillnya lagi karena tak diindahkan.

"A..."

Rias masih belum tahu harus bagaimana.

Situasi ini tidak sesimpel bertarung saja. Ya kalau bertarung melawan musuh, apalagi musuhnya sangat ia benci, maka Rias tak akan segan mengerahkan semua kemampuan dan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Tap-tapi ini...

Berhadapan dengan budaknya sendiri. Budak yang sudah sejak lama bersamanya, yang selalu patuh apa katanya, dan tentu saja sangat ia sayangi.

"Koneko-chan." sebut Rias lembut, "Kumohon pikirkanlah lagi. Pikirkan keputusanmu."

Gelengan pelan lah jawaban yang Rias peroleh.

Apakah memang harus dengan bertarung.

Tidak!

Itu jalan keluar terburuk untuk mereka saat ini.

Rias masih mencari cara lain, tapi...

Tak ada satupun solusi yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya.

Apakah Rias takut bertarung?

Bukan. Rias adalah tipikal iblis yang tak takut memberikan segalanya dalam pertarungan sekuat apapun musuh yang ia hadapi.

Hanya melawan bidak bentengnya yang seorang diri, sedangkan ia adalah putri Gremory yang mewarisi Power of Destruction. Ditambah lagi di sisinya ada Akeno Si Halilitar Suci, Rossweisse mantan Valkyrie tangguh dari Norse, Gasper yang menyimpan kekuatan Dewa Jahat Balor, serta Asia dengan Sacred Gear Twillight Heallingnya.

Jika bertarung, sudah pasti jelas ketahuan pemenangnya.

Hanya saja, bukan itu masalahnya.

Rias tidak ingin ada siapapun dari mereka yang harus dikorbankan.

"Koneko-chan." kali ini Asia si mantan biarawati yang coba membujuk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh kasih. "K..."

"Tidak, Asia-senpai!" Potong Koneko sebelum sempat Asia mengatakan apapun. "Jika ada yang harus berpikir ulang disini, maka itu bukan aku tapi kalian berlima."

Gasper maupun Rossweisse tak mampu berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Mereka hanya bisa diam, sebab menemukan kenyataan ini yang meruntuhkan kekompakan kelompok saja, sudah membuat shok.

Hanya Akeno yang terlihat berbeda. Ia sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, "Koneko, kalau memang itu maumu. Baiklah. Aku yang akan meladenimu."

Entah kenapa, Rias diam saja dan membiarkan Akeno melewati dirinya. Tidak dapat ditampik kalau dirinya sendiri belum bisa memutuskan sesuatu. Akeno pun melakukan hal ini, karena ia tidak ingin keadaan terus berlarut-larut seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus diputuskan segera, ada hal yang secepatnya harus dituntaskan. Itu karena di depan sana, ada hal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menunggu.

Akeno menengadahkan kedua tangannya sehingga terkumpul sejumlah percikan listrik kuning. Itu bukan jenis sihir biasa, itu adalah Halilintar Suci atau _Holy Lightning_.

"Koneko, kau pasti mengerti akan seperti apa jadinya jika iblis terkena kekuatan ini kan?"

Tentu saja Koneko tahu. Halilintar Suci, kekuatan yang dibangkitkan oleh Himejima Akeno sebagai keturunan Malaikat Jatuh, putri Baraqiel yang dijuluki _Lightning of God_. Itu adalah kekuatan suci yang akan berefek fatal bagi iblis, tak terkecuali Koneko.

"Kuharap kau tidak menahan kekuatanmu, Akeno-senpai." ucap Koneko, seperti hendak menantang.

Jadinya, Akeno malah terprovokasi. Dia mengalirkan lebih banyak energi sihir ketangannya sehingga Halilintar Suci semakin besar.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab, aku tidak akan minta maaf kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk padamu. Sebab ini adalah salahmu sendiri. Ini kan yang kau mau, Koneko!?"

Akeno sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi.

Rumblerumblerumblerumblerumblerumble

"Henti-..."

Jdduuuaarrrr.

Suara Rias terlambat.

Halilintar suci yang menyerupai bentuk naga panjang telah ditembakkan. Kecepatannya yang begitu tinggi tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Koneko untuk menghindar.

Ah, bukan. Nampaknya memang Koneko sendirilah yang sengaja ingin menerima serangan itu.

Rias menunggu harap-harap cemas. Mau seperti apapun tindakan yang dilakukan Koneko, bahkan jika membangkang padanya sekalipun, rasa sayangnya masih tetap sama seperti sejak dahulu.

Cahaya kuning menyilaukan yang dihasilkan oleh sambaran Halilintar Suci menerangi seluruh ruang aula bawah tanah tempat mereka berada. Hingga ketika cahaya itu redup kembali, tampaklah Koneko yang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedikit luka pun tidak.

"K-ke-kenapa?"

Akeno tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Serangan suci adalah serangan yang berakibat fatal bagi iblis.

Tapi Koneko?

"Akeno-senpai. Bukan kah sudah kukatakan tadi kalau kekuatan api putih pemurnianku ini akan memberi batasan nyata antara yang benar dan yang salah."

"Tapi... Se-seharusnya...?"

"Ya, seharusnya seranganmu akan melukaiku. Tapi lihat!, Halilintar Sucimu lebih dulu dimurnikan oleh api putih yang melindungi tubuhku. Itu berarti Halilintar Suci milikmu tidak benar-benar suci. Kekuatanmu telah tercemar sehingga apiku secara otomatis akan memurnikannya."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin!, jikalau kau sebagai pemilik kekuatan itu telah tercemar dari dalam."

Akeno menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ia merasa dirinya tidak salah. Akeno meyakini kalau dia melakukan tindakan yang benar.

Apakah karena dia adalah iblis sehingga kekuatan Halilintar Suci itu tidak lagi suci.

Bukaaaan! Bukan itu jawabannya. Iblis sekalipun mampu memeliki kekuatan suci, kalau memiliki bakat dan ditunjang oleh hati yang benar-benar bersih.

Apakah itu artinya hati Akeno...?

Setelahnya, Gasper Vladi yang tak lagi mampu menahan diri. Bagi dia, Koneko adalah teman bermain yang paling dekat denganya. Sosok Koneko lah yang paling mengerti dirinya dan ...

Gasper sendiri tak bisa lagi menjabarkan, sedalam apa ikatan antara dirinya dengan Koneko.

Gasper dan Koneko, persis seperti sepasang saudara.

Tapi sama seperti yang lainnya, dirinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Ia melangkah maju, namun...

Greppp.

Rias menggenggam lengan Gasper, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Buchou?" Apa Rias memihak Koneko, pikir Gasper.

Tidak! Bukan karena itu, tapi...

"Gasper. Kau adalah perwujudan kekuatan Dewa Jahat Balor. Menyentuh Koneko saja, maka kau akan dimurnikan sampai mati. Mengerti?"

Benar. Gasper sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Koneko, dalam hal kekuatan. Jikapun Gasper benar dengan hatinya, tetap saja dia akan dimurnikan oleh api putih Koneko sebab eksistensinya murni kekuatan jahat.

Api Putih pemurnian itu, tidak menilai benar tidaknya suatu hal hanya pada satu sisi atau aspek. Jika ada sedikit saja hal buruk atau kejahatan dalam diri seseorang, baik itu pada tubuhnya, kekuatannya, sifatnya, apalagi hatinya maka Api Putih Koneko akan langsung bekerja.

Melihat situasi ini, Rossweisse pun tahu kalau dirinya juga tidak mungkin menyerang Koneko. Dia adalah Valkirie yang telah direinkarnasi oleh Rias menjadi iblis dengan evil piece bidak benteng. Jadi tubuhnya pasti dianggap sebagai eksistensi jahat. Bahkan lebih dari itu, Rossweisse sendiri tidak tahu seputih atau sehitam apa hatinya. Setitik saja noda hitam, maka Api Putih Koneko akan memurnikannya.

Asia?

Tidak mungkin. Ia bukan spesialis bertarung, tapi dia adalah support tipe Healling dalam kelompok. Tapi lebih dari itu, hati penuh kasih Asia tidak akan membuatnya tega menyerang sahabat sendiri.

Tersisa lah Rias.

Memang hanya Rias lah yang berhak memutuskannya, bukan para budak-budaknya.

Jika ada budak yang membangkang, maka sang Raja berhak memberi hukuman. Jika Koneko memberontak, maka Rias yang akan menjatuhkan hukuman. Seperti apapun bentuk hukuman itu.

Dan hukuman dari Rias...

adalah ini!

 _Extinguish Star_

Tidak main-main, Rias memberikan hukuman yang paling mematikan.

Rias mengangkat kedua tangannya dan disaat bersamaan, kekuatan kehancuran mulai berkumpul di atas kepalanya. Terus tumbuh dari kecil lalu membesar. Bola tersebut berotasi sembari menunjukan aura hitam dan crimson yang berputar didalamnya.

Teknik Bintang Pemusnah milik Rias itu, pada dasarnya adalah Power of Destruction yang dikompresi menjadi sangat padat. Itu adalah kehancuran massal yang melenyapkan semua dan tidak memiliki atribut apapun atau kelemahan.

Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk melangkahi kekuatan Api Putih Pemurnian Koneko.

Ya, hanya ini satu-satunya.

Bola hitam yang tidak memiliki kelemahan. Bahkan Api Putih sekalipun, akan dihapuskan sebelum sempat memurnikannya.

"Koneko, kemari lah! Meminta maaf dan berlututlah padaku. Jika kau mau melakukannya, maka kita bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini."

Rias memberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk Koneko.

Sekali lagi Koneko menjawab,

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan merubah pendirianku, Buchou."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena keyakinanku bahwa aku berada dijalan yang seharusnya. Di tempat yang benar."

"Apa kau tidak cukup dengan berada di sisiku?"

"Tidak. Setidaknya sampai kita berada dijalan yang sama."

"Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu, maka ini akan jadi akhir hidupmu."

Koneko menyiapkan diri. Lebih banyak aura putih yang mengelilingi dirinya. Mode bertarung yang juga disebut dengan nama _Nekoshou Sennin Mode_ atau Mode Pertapa Youkai Nekomata berkembang lebih tinggi lagi dalam hal kuantitas kekuatan. Koneko berniat menahan serangan Rias dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sungguh, cara yang tidak imbang. Siapapun di ruangan ini akan langsung tahu, siapa yang akan mati.

Tepat sekali, Koneko lah yang akan mati.

 _Extinguish Star_ merupakan bola penghancur yang begitu padat akan energi sihir. Jumlah masif yang sangat besar dari energinya, pasti mampu menelan semua senjutsu dan api putih, termasuk tubuh Koneko kedalamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Koneko." ucap Rias.

Sang pewaris keluarga Gremory pun melepaskan teknik sihirnya. Bola itu bergerak perlahan ke arah Koneko. Menarik sang Nekoshou dengan sangat kuat kedalamnya.

Akeno, Rossweisse, Gasper, juga Asia. Mereka berempat menutup mata. Bagaimanapun, Koneko adalah bagian dari mereka. Mana mungkin mereka mampu melihat kematian teman mereka sendiri dengan mata kepala.

Rias memalingkan wajah, matanya pun ia tutup.

Seandainya saja ada cara lain... sungguh, ia sangat tidak ingin menghabisi nyawa budak kesayangannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Koneko...

Ia tersenyum, ia siap menerima apapun takdirnya. Selama ia berada dijalan yang ia yakini, teguh memegang prinsip yang sudah dia genggam, maka mati sekalipun ia akan tetap bahagia.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Swwwoohhhsss.

Duk.

Rias jatuh bertumpu dengan lututnya.

Dia... ia...!

Rias tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Bola hitam kehancuran, lenyap seakan tidak pernah ada sebelum sempat melukai siapapun.

Koneko membuka matanya kembali, dan kini ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

Akeno, Asia, Rossweisse, dan Gasper, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun tak dapat disangkal, dari lubuk hati terdalam mereka meluap-luap rasa senang dan lega.

Pukkk...

Sona menepuk pundak kiri Rias. Tampak kalau ia cukup senang dengan akhir yang seperti ini.

"Hei Rias. Kupikir tadi antara kalian akan menjadi kejadian yang menegangkan sekaligus memilukan. Contohnya seperi kalian berlima menyerang Koneko-chan habis-habisan tapi Koneko-chan tidak melawan sedikitpun. Dia sampai terluka parah, lalu mati karena kau berhasil membunuhnya dan kemudian kalian menyesali hal itu."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Sona!" bentak Rias. Wajahnya masih menunduk dalam, ia masih tidak tahu, apakah keputusannya ini benar atau tidak.

Cukup sampai disini.

Sejak awal, Rias sudah kalah. Mungkin saja sejak awal dia sudah menyadarinya, sejak Koneko menyadarkan pikirannya. Rias mengerti kalau Koneko sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk membuatnya sadar, hanya saja akalnya masih menolak keras untuk percaya.

Seandainya saja tadi itu menjadi pertarungan serius. Jika Rias benar-benar serius untuk mengalahkan Koneko, pastilah sang Nekoshou akan mati. Atau bisa saja jika Koneko yang serius ingin memurnikan Rias dan yang lain, maka Rias, Akeno, Asia, Rossweisse, dan Gasper sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tapi ternyata, Koneko tidak ada niat untuk itu. Koneko ingin Rias, -Rajanya, menyadari sendiri kebenarannya. Sedangkan Rias pun, tidak benar-benar serius ingin membunuh Koneko karena ia sendiri meragukan keberadaannya. Ia mulai ragu apakah dia benar atau salah.

Pembuktian barusan telah menghasilkan sesuatu, dan hasilnya...

Sona menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata Rias, "Semua yang aku ceritakan tadi adalah kebenarannya. Tapi itu adalah urusanku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau mengikutiku. Kau, Rias! Cukup dengarkan kata hati dan nuranimu, lalu biarkan ia membimbing jalanmu."

"..."

Tanpa ada jawaban dari mulut sang pewaris tahta Iblis Gremory, Sona pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Sona, memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia urus.

 **.**

 **-Arena Perang, Underworld. At 04.13 am-**

Bagaimana mungkin situasi di tempat ini bisa dideskripsikan, sedang hampir sudah tak ada apapun lagi yang tersisa.

Tempat yang mulanya padang berbatu luas dengan langit cerah siang hari serta suara deru lembut dari embusan angin yang menerbangkan butiran-butiran debu, semua itu sudah tak ada dan lenyap dari dunia. Luas area yang lenyap tidak kecil, bahkan jika dikalkulasikan mungkin hasilnya lebih dari 10 kali luas seluruh kota Tokyo.

Apa yang nampak hanyalah lubang kawah raksasa yang dasarnya gelap gulita tak terlihat mata seakan tanpa dasar.

Sungguh gila!

Langitnya?

Beruntung masih terlihat, berwarna jingga khas subuh hari saat matahari hendak terbit.

Namun jangan salah!

Warna jingga itu berasal dari kobaran api dan cahaya menyilaukan dari ledakan-ledakan dahsyat yang terus terjadi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kunjung berhenti.

Apa sebabnya?

Itu karena ada dua kubu kecil yang terpisah jarak berkilo-kilo meter sedang jual beli serangan. Saling serang dengan serangan jarak jauh terkuat yang masing-masing kubu miliki, sekaligus bertahan dengan pertahanan terbaik yang mereka punya.

Tapi kenapa dua kubu kecil bisa mengakibatkan kehancuran yang luar biasa gila seperti itu? Padahal puluhan ribu tentara pun hampir mustahil melakukannya.

Karena mereka yang saling serang disini adalah...

Si Merah Crimson Sirzech Gremory, iblis terkuat dari Underworld sekaligus orang terdepan dalam _Four Great Satan_ dengan menyandang gelar Lucifer. Beserta Ratunya, Grayfia Lucifuge si _Silver-Haired of Queen Annihilation_ , ratu terkuat di Underworld. Dan terakhir Malaikat teragung dari Surga, _The Archangel_ yang menjadi tangan kanan tuhan, Michael.

Melawan,

Komandan tertinggi pasukan koalisi penentang _Imperium of Bible_ , -Sabaku no Gaara, beserta tunggangannya Naga Langit perwujudan salah satu roh _Ancient Egyptian Gods_ terkuat, _Slifer The Sky Dragon_ \- Osiris. Naga dari Mitologi Mesir Kuno yang merupakan generasi pertama dari naga yang mampu mencapai level _Heavenly Dragon_ atau kelas Naga Surgawi sebelum dia hilang dan digantikan posisinya oleh Ddraig dan Albion dari Mitologi Welsh.

Nah, siapapun pasti bisa membayangkan kehancuran seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika yang bertarung adalah makhluk-makhluk sekuat mereka.

Kesisi sebelah utara...

"Fyuuuhhh..."

Gaara meniupkan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyapu peluh yang membasahi kening.

Bertarung, menyerang sambil bertahan sedari 30 menit yang lalu tentu membuatnya merasa lelah. Sudah lumayan banyak energi dan staminanya yang tekuras.

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertanyaan tersebut Gaara ucapkan bukan karena bosan, melainkan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu akan jadi bagaimana akhirnya nanti kalau situasi terus menerus tak bisa diperkirakan seperti ini.

Si Komandan merah itu menggerakkan kakinya, mengusapkan telapak kaki pada puncak kepala dari hewan yang ia tunggangi.

"Naaaa Osiris, sanggup kah kau bertahan? Tugas kita disini masih jauh dari kata selesai."

Ada sedikit getaran yang Gaara rasakan dari kepala sang naga yang ia pijak. Mungkin itu sebuah jawaban. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu, wahai Naga Langit terlupakan yang telah bangkit kembali."

Gerakan lain muncul. Seakan itu isyarat bahwa Osiris menyukai sebutan yang Gaara sematkan pada dirinya.

Naga adalah makhluk dengan kebanggaan paling tinggi akan kekuatan dan dominasi. Bukan berarti saat ini Osiris tunduk pada Gaara. Tidak! Bukan begitu. Osiris senang dia bangkit lagi, dan kebangkitannya beserta dengan pengakuan oleh Gaara terhadap dirinya. Sebut ini sebagai balas budi. Oleh karena itulah, Osiris bertarung bersama Gaara. Jelas bukan sebagai alat, tetapi sebagai partner.

Menatap lurus ke depan, Gaara bertekad untuk mempertahankan apa yang tersisa dari dunia tempat ia terlahir serta mempertahankan hak kemerdekaannya sebagai makhluk yang bebas dari penjajahan ideologi. Tekadnya takkan pernah surut meski sekuat apapun lawan yang harus ia perangi.

Maou terkuat sekalipun, Archangel sang tangan kanan tuhan sekalipun, akan ia lawan tanpa secuil rasa takut. Niatnya tak akan mundur dan semangatnya tak akan padam. Ia memang manusia, tapi apa yang sekarang dalam genggamannya lah yang membuatnya sangat yakin untuk meraih kemenangan.

Kenapa Gaara sampai berjuang keras melakukannya?

Sebab ini adalah amanah yang diberikan padanya. Uzumaki Naruto pergi dengan menitipkan perlindungan Konoha padanya, dan dia tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan itu.

Greeppp!

Sekali lagi Gaara mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jauh di depan sana sebuah tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir berhasil menangkap tombak cahaya seukuran truk kontainer.

Kabooommm...

Tombak tersebut meledak beserta dengan tangan pasir yang menangkapnya.

Sementara di arah lain, bola kecil berwarna hitam dengan outline merah bertubrukan dengan bongkahan pasir berbentuk bola seukuran gedung 7 lantai.

Namun meski sekecil bola pingpon, ternyata bola hitam itu mampu mengikis habis semua pasir yang menghalanginya. Jelas saja, bola itu adalah teknik lanjutan dari kekuatan Power of Destruction, yakni _Ruin The Extinc_ , kekuatan penghancur absolut yang akan menghapuskan apapun yang mengenainya.

Sepuluh gumpalan pasir lain yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya pun, bergiliran lenyap tergerus bola hitam itu sampai habis.

Hingga akhirnya, bola itupun kelebihan beban dan lenyap seolah tak pernah ada.

Namun, dibelakangnya lagi. Ada lima belas tombak cahaya dan lima belas bola hitam yang sama.

Gaara menggeram kesal, "Kalau begini terus tidak akan ada habisnya. Aku harus sedikit lebih agresif."

Dengan menguras lebih banyak chakra, Gaara mengumpulkan gelombang pasir yang luar biasa banyak.

Sebelum pertarungan dimulai, tempat ini adalah padang berbatu. Tapi seiring kehancuran luar biasa yang menjadi dampaknya, bebatuan-bebatuan pun hancur menjadi partikel kecil yang pada bisa dikatakan sebagai pasir. Ya, pasir asli.

Keuntungan untuk Gaara.

Sehingga...

Bergulung-gulung ombak pasir raksasa di udara, sanggup menelan semua serangan cahaya dan bola hitam yang mengarah padanya.

Pasir Pertahanan Mutlak. Itulah spesialis Gaara sebagai petarung.

Sementara itu...

"Sekarang, Osiriiiisss!"

Sang Naga Langit Merah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersamaan dengan itu aura merah berkumpul membentuk bola padat yang sangat kaya akan energi.

"Tembaaaakkk!"

Ciuuuuuuu...

Laser merah melaju dengan jalur lurus, menembus gulungan ombak pasir, menuju tepat ke sasaran.

KABOOOMMMMMMMM!

Ledakan mahadahsyat mengguncangkan langit. Dari inti ledakan, membentuk cahaya kuning jingga seperti bola yang membesar dan terus berekspansi ukurannya hingga mencapai lebar hampir 1 kilometer, menelan apapun kedalamnya. Lalu disusul getaran suara yang kerasnya berkali-kali lipat suara dari guntur di dekat telinga.

Gaara bisa tersenyum sedikit.

Yah, paling tidak serangan ini cukup mematikan. Cukup mematikan kalau targetnya tidak serius.

Memang sejak tadi jual beli serangan hingga seluruh arena hancur, masihlah hanya sebatas bermain-main dan uji coba untuk menakar batas kekuatan musuh.

Tapi...

Tapi di ujung sana.

Setelah efek ledakan selesai...

"Ghhh!"

Tampak Si Ratu Rambut Perak, -Grayfia Lucifuge, menghela nafas berat berkali-kali.

Hampir saja.

"Kerja bagus, Grayfia."

"Tidak!" sanggahnya. "Kalau tidak karena anda, Sirzech-sama dan juga Michael-sama memperkuat sihir pertahananku, maka kita bertiga pasti sudah luka parah."

Grayfia dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu' terkuat di Underworld yang level kekuatan murninya bahkan menyamai _Satan Class Devil_. Selagi Sirzech dan Michael melemparkan berbagai macam serangan, ia yang bertugas membuat kubah pertahanan demi memementalkan semua serangan pasir yang di lepaskan komandan pasukan musuh.

Tapi, kalau yang menyerangnya adalah Naga Langit Osiris, Naga kelas Surgawi yang kekuatannya setara dengan Ddraig atau Albion pada saat masih hidup sebelum disegel tuhan, tentu Grayfia tidak lebih dari sebutir debu.

Untung saja, Sirzech dan Michael sempat melepaskan serangan tandingan, -setidaknya untuk mengurangi intensitas kekuatan serangan Osiris, sekaligus mempertebal sihir pertahanan sekuat-kuatnya yang mereka bisa. Berkat itu, ketiganya tidak mengalami luka apapun.

"Bagaimana keadaamu?" tanya Sirzech dengan raut muka khawatir. Wajar karena walaupun di luar mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan, tapi di rumah mereka adalah suami istri.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya."

"Syukurlah." Sirzech kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Disampingnya Michael juga menatap dengan cara yang sama. "Ayooo, Michael-dono. Kita balas mereka dengan serangan terkuat kita."

Menanggapi ajakan Sirzech, Michael menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke atas. Keduabelas sayapnya membentang lebar dan bercayaha emas. Di langit, dalam waktu singkat tercipta sebuah pilar cahaya rakasasa. Diamater pilarnya bahkan melebihi angka 200 meter. Panjangnya, siapa yang tahu karena sangat tinggi menjulang ke langit hingga tak terlihat mata.

Sedangkan Sirzech sendiri, ia sudah menyiapkan bola penghancur Power of Destruction, - _Ruin The Extinc_ , yang jauh lebih besar, terbesar yang pernah ia gunakan. Jika sebelumnya hanya sebesar bola pingpon, kini ukurannya melebihi 5 kali ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Bola hitam yang menyimpan kekuatan penghancur luar biasa, yang keberadaannya saja mampu melenyapkan benda apapun jika mendekat pada jarak kurang dari 50 meter.

"Kau siap?"

Michael mengangguk. Ini adalah serangan balasan dari mereka untuk yang tadi. "Ayoooo!"

Kedua serangan dilepas sekaligus.

Satu dari atas langit yang mana pilar cahaya berukuran kolosal dijatuhkan sedangkan dari depan ada bola hitam penghancur.

Jika untuk dua serangan sebesar ini yang dilepas bersamaan, maka tidak mungkin Gaara bisa bertahan. Pasir pertahanan mutlak hanya berlaku di dunia shinobi, tidak untuk di dunia baru ini. Di dunia yang penuh dengan keberadaan makhluk supranatural yang kekuatannya tak terbayang akal, Gaara menjadi kecil.

Tapi masih ada cara.

Masih ada cara untuk bertahan.

Osiris, tidak hanya dikenal sebagai Naga Kelas Surgawi karena kekuatan serangnya yang sangat gila, tapi juga pertahanannya yang luar biasa.

Naga merah itu menggulungkan ekor dan badannya, kemudian kedua sayapnya yang sangat besar membungkus dirinya dan Gaara yang berdiri di atas kepalanya. Membentuk bola dengan bagian terluar seolah seperti cangkang telur.

Dan...

Begitu serangan kombinasi dari dua orang terkuat di Underworld dan Surga mencapai targetnya, sudah tak tergambarkan lagi bagaimana rupa kehancuran yang terjadi.

Kehancuran yang menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitarnya, karena...

Swwooossss...

Asap tebal sisa ledakan dihempaskan begitu saja oleh sayap lebar Osiris yang kini telah terbuka lebar.

Gaara selamat tanpa ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya, meski ia harus membiarkan cukup banyak luka luar yang menggores sayap Naga Langit Osiris.

Untuk selanjutnya, entah akan seperti apa. Satu hal yang pasti, dampak yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ini akan menjadi akibatnya.

Ke tempat yang lain di arena perang, Cakrawala di ufuk timur yang tampak dari sebuah semenanjung kini mulai perlahan mulai menanggalkan pekatnya gulita malam. Namun tepat diatas semenanjung itu sendiri, langitnya berpendar merah memantulkan api yang menyala-nyala dibawahnya, awannya pun bercampur dengan pekatnya asam hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

Pada titik ini, pasukan Koalisi Konoha dan semua sekutunya sedang terdesak. Mungkin telah menginjak penghujung kekalahan. Seluruh pasukan dari Titik B dan D yang telah dimenangkan, kini mereka yang tersisa dipaksa bertahan mati-matian di Tanjung Harapan untuk menjaga Gerbang Teleportasi Raksasa, - _The Gate of Sun,_ yang merupakan pintu masuk ke markas besar.

Jika...

Jika sampai pertahanan di semenanjung ini berhasil ditembus musuh, maka kekalahan pasti akan menjadi nyata.

Didalam markas hanya menyisakan sedikit kekuatan pasukan Koalisi dari mereka para petinggi yang tersisa dan sekumpulan pasukan yang belum selesai istirahat setelah peperangan siang hari kemarin. Dengan jumlah kekuatan yang hanya segitu, maka mustahil mereka akan menang.

Siapapun dari mereka tak akan mengira bahwa situasi akan berubah tak terduga seperti ini, jauh kalkulasi dari realita. Digempur oleh pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi secara besar-besaran dengan jumlah pasukan yang lebih banyak berkali-kali lipat juga petarung elit yang tak terkalahkan, sungguh ini perang yang tidak adil.

Namun kini tiupan angin kecil berhembus melawan arus badai. Secercah harapan menyinari sanubari setiap pasukan koalisi yang bertahan.

Sosok astral raksasa berwarna ungu dengan tinggi mencapai 100 meter, dengan rupa wajah bertopeng dan tubuh berbentuk humanoid, sepasang sayap dengan baju zirah beserta empat bilah katana. Sosok itu berdiri tegak di belakang mereka setelah melangkah melewati Gerbang Teleportasi Raksasa.

 _The Great Full Armored Susano'o_

"Itu lihat! Kapten Uchiha Sasuke!"

Salah seorang prajurit yang tengah bertempur sempat melihat keatas, ia yang sangat kenal karena merupakan shinobi Konoha segera memberitahu temannya yang lain.

"Baiklahhh. Bantuan sudah tiba, ayooo semangat. Kita semua tidak boleh kalaahhh!"

Dan beragam teriakan lainnya, yang intinya memperlihatkan naiknya semangat juang mereka untuk bertempur.

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah kapten Divisi Keempat unit pertempuran jarak jauh sekaligus divisi tempur utama. Selain sebagai kekuatan utama, unit pasukan keempat adalah pasukan bantuan lapis kedua setelah Divisi ketiga untuk membantu garis depan, juga menjadi tameng pelindung saat terjadi ada serangan massal dan frontal oleh musuh.

Meski Sasuke hanya datang sendirian, tapi hanya keberadaannya saja pasti akan sangat membantu. Dan ia pun berada disini tidak dengan tujuan untuk melihat saja.

Telah tiba saatnya, Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan kepada semua pasukan yang ia pimpin bahwa ia adalah pemimpin yang akan melindungi semua bawahannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya. Juga ia akan menunjukkan kepada semua pasukan musuh bahwa ia tak takut dengan sebesar apapun kekuatan mereka, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua lah yang seharusnya takut kepada dirinya.

Sasuke tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara, dia akan langsung melakukan aksinya begitu dia telah selesai berpikir dan memutuskannya.

Namun tak akan salah kalau di saat seperti ini, dia bermonolog sendiri.

"Dahulu aku pernah tersesat dalam gelapnya neraka dan kebencian. Tapi seseorang menarikku dari sana, orang pertama yang aku anggap sebagai teman. Padahal dia sendiripun sendirian dan kesepian, ia menderita, dia juga berada dalam kegelapan. Aku mampu merasakan penderitaannya karena kami sama.

Berbeda denganku yang makin menggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan dan memutus ikatan dengan semua orang, dia malah menjalin tali ikatan dengan orang lain hingga akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari siksaan itu. Bahkan dia pun juga menarikku dari sana. Sejak awal, dia tak pernah mengabaikanku, dia selalu memikirkanku. Dia datang kepadaku tanpa ada secuilpun rasa kebencian meski aku melakukan beribu hal buruk kepadanya. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai temannya walau aku terus berusaha mengkhianati perasaan itu.

Kali ini, aku berjanji, bersumpah dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku. Aku akan membalas semua kebaikannya padaku, aku akan menjaga desa Konoha yang sangat dia lindungi, desa yang juga sangat dilindungi oleh kakak yang kusayangi, Itachi.

Aku bersumpah!"

Bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh yang mirip ketika sedang terjadi angin badai, sosok astral Susano'o berubah bentuk lagi, levelnya di tingkatkan lebih tinggi lagi. Ukurannya tetap sama, namun tampil dalam wujud yang sangat berbeda. Tidak ada lagi hidung panjang khas Raja Tenguu, tidak ada pula baju zirah dan senjata.

Wujud Susano'o yang sekarang berbentuk manusia berambut panjang yang mengenakan berlapis-lapis kain indah seperti pakaian para dewa. Dibelakang punggungnya, tercipta sebuah cincin raksasa yang memiliki bilah-bilah tajam di setiap sisi. Cincin itu berwarna hitam dan bergerak dinamis seperti kobaran api. Dilihat dari jauh, itu melambangkan simbol matahari, perwujudan dari Dewi Amaterasu.

Itulah bentuk terakhir dari Susano'o yang dibangkitkan dengan doujutsu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Ultimate Rinne-sharingan.

 **Susano'o God Form.**

Dia lah sosok yang oleh Cao Cao si pemilik tombak suci pembantai tuhan, -The True Longinus, diakui sebagai sosok yang melebihi entitas seorang dewa. Manusia yang terlahir dan menjalani takdir sebagai sang penakluk.

Kemudia tiba-tiba, Uchiha Sasuke memasang wajah arogan, angkuh, serta kesombongan yang tiada tara.

"Wahai kalian para makhluk hina, budak kekuatan, hamba kesombongan, pengikut nafsu birahi-amarah-keserakahan, dan pemimpi rendahan yang berkhayal menjadi dominator. Ingatlah! Aku, -Uchiha Sasuke, manusia yang mampu melangkah jauh di atas kalian di dunia yang penuh dengan entitas-entitas perlambang kekuatan, yang akan membangunkan kalian dari mimpi-mimpi tak berujung itu."

Roda cincin hitam di belakang punggung Susano'o berputar makin cepat lalu setiap bilah terlepas dan memisahkan diri. Kemudia bergerak ke depan lalu membentuk rupa sebuah senjata berupa panah.

Sosok atral Susano'o menggenggam panah itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik bilah anak panah yang tersusun atas energi petir biru. Petir yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja, siapapun akan langsung merasakan betapa dekatnya kematian.

Panah itupun dia arahkan pada replika Gerbang Teleportasi yang dibuat oleh musuh dengan teknik _Copy Spell_ , beserta puluhan ribu pasukan tempur Aliansi Tiga Fraksi di belakangnya.

"Akan kutambahkan lagi!"

Jdduuuaarrrr!

Dari langit yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya gumpalan awan hitam tebal, turunlah bermilyar-milyar Volt petir alami. Itu keberuntungan yang didapat Sasuke secara cuma-cuma, karena akibat kegaduhan perang di sekitar area ini yang menghasilkan banyak kobaran api, ledakan, dan panas, sehingga membentuk gumpalan awan besar berwarna hitam yang sangat banyak di udara.

Semuanya diserap oleh Susano'o untuk ditambahkan pada amunisi anak panah hingga menjadi begitu besar. Saking besarnya, tak tampak lagi seperti anak panah tetapi lebih seperti tombak petir. Tombak petir terbesar yang mampu bersanding dengan tombak petir Dewa Zeus dari mitologi Yunani maupun tombak petir sang penguasa badai Dewa Indra dari Reliji Hindu.

"Sekarang, rasakan ini!"

Serangan telah Sasuke lepaskan.

Tak terdengar suara apapun, itu karena saking nyaringnya saking tingginya frekuensi getaran suara yang menyertai jutsu Sasuke hingga telinga makhluk manapun tak sanggup mendengarnya.

Replika Gerbang Teleportasi Raksasa buatan musuh berlubang begitu saja ketika dilewati anak panah, bahkan tanpa ada hambatan sedikitpun. Terus melaju, menuju titik dimana seluruh pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi terkumpul.

" **Indra no Ya,** jutsu terkuatku. Dengan itu, matilah kalian semuaaaaa!"

Hasilnya...

Sungguh kehancuran yang mustahil bisa digambarkan oleh akal. Kehancuran yang melebihi jatuhnya meteor kolosal.

Tanjung Harapan di ujung utara Teritori kekuasaan Iblis Gremory lenyap dari peta Underworld.

100 ribu lebih pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi secara pasti dinyatakan telah kehilangan nyawa.

Ketika situasi telah lebih tenang, Sasuke sendiri dan semua pasukan Koalisi beserta dengan Gerbang Teleportasi _Gate of The Sun_ , masih aman bahkan bisa bersorak sorai untuk kerugian yang didapatkan kubu musuh. Mereka aman sebab terhindar dari dampak kerusakan jutsu Indra no Ya berkat teknik Kamui dari Rokudaime Hokage yang melingkup area ini, meski Tanjung Harapan tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya telah tidak ada lagi.

Apakah dengan begini Konoha dan sekutunya telah menang?

Tidak!

Sekali lagi, Tidak!

Perang masih belum selesai.

Meski kehilangan lebih dari 100 ribu prajuritnya, Aliansi masih memiliki 17 iblis pengguna Evil Piece Bidak Raja yang kekuatannya selevel dengan Maou, 1500 pengguna replika pedang suci legendaris, 2000 pengguna Sacred Gear Longinus buatan _Boosted Gear_ dan _Divine Dividing_. Selain itu masih ada puluhan ribu bala tentara iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh yang tersisa serta sejumlah petinggi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang belum terjun ke medan perang. Jangan lupakan, 1 juta malaikat kloning super yang sampai ini satupun belum nampak batang hidungnya.

Konoha dan sekutunya pun, masih bisa bertahan dengan 35 ribu pasukan yang tersisa, berikut para petinggi dan dewa-dewa dari berbagai mitologi yang tergabung didalamnya, termasuk diantaranya Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Yasaka, Dewi Amaterasu dan yang lainnya.

Akan seperti apakah jalannya perang setelah ini?

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengira-ngira.

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

"-ta!?"

"..."

"Anata!"

"Enggghh..."

Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil kuusap. Bangun dari kasur dengan badan kutumpukan pada tangan kiri, sedang tangan kananku memijit pelipis. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening.

"Bangun, Anataaa~"

"Hoooaaamm... Iya, ini aku sudah bangun, Himeee." Ucapku manja, kuuedarkan netraku, di pojok kamar dadakan ini kulihat istriku tersayang sedang mencuci wajah di wastafel.

Aaah... Aku ingat sekarang, setelah menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk memporak-porandakan Surga, badanku sangat kelelahan sehingga aku butuh banyak istirahat. "Hime, berapa lama kita tidur?"

"Mmmm... Mungkin hampir 6 jam kau tertidur, Anata."

"Hah!?, Yang benar!"

"Iyyaaa. Aku bahkan sudah mandi dan menyiapkan semua bekal dan peralatan yang kita butuhkan untuk akhir misi kita ini."

"Aduuuuh ya ampuuun. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih cepat, ttebayou?"

"Habisnya kau tidur nyenyak sekali sih. Hihiii."

Istriku iniii!... Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa setenang itu? Aku masih ingat kalau aku sudah memberitahu dia dengan jelas kalau hanya tersisa waktu tiga jam untuk tidur sebelum melanjutkan misi. Tapi ini...

"Himeee!" Geramku.

Di sana, istriku yang imut malah mengeluarkan suara kekehan kecil. Apaan-apaan reaksinya itu?

"Huuuffftt." Kuhembuskan nafas setelah aku menenangkan diri. "Jadi, seberapa banyak yang sudah kulewatkan selama tidur?"

"Tidak ada." jawabnya singkat.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah."

"Hu'um."

Aku segera bangkit dari kasur. Dan benar seperti katanya, istriku ini sudah menyiapkan semua perbekalan ninja untuk penghujung misi ini, lengkap dengan pakaianku juga.

"Anata." panggilnya sembari mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk.

"Hm?"

"Kau mandilah dulu agar badanmu segar."

"Okke."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dari tangannya. Ehhmm, handuknya agak basah bekas dia mengeringkan muka. Tapi tak apalah, toh kami suami istri, hahaa.

Kupersingkat mandiku agar tidak menghabiskan waktu lama. Tiba-tiba...

Gdrgdrgdgrgdgrgdr!

Kamar mandi bergetar hebat seperti kapal sedang terguncang.

Kenapa ini? Gempa?

Tapi... Mana mungkin terjadi di Pulau Langit Agreas ini kan?

Karena panik, aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Prioritasku tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Aku tidak ingin istriku sampai kenapa-kenapa.

Anehnya, istriku ini malah duduk dengan tenang di kasur.

"Hime, kau tahu sesuatu?" tebakku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sejak kau masih tidur, beberapa kali aku sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan untuk mengamati keadaan diluar." jawabnya dengan tenang dan lembut.

Dengan jarak jangkau Byakugannya yang sangat jauh mencapai 20 km, meski hanya berada disini tapi Hinata bisa mengamati apapun yang terjadi pada seluruh isi Pulau Agreas ini.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Rekan-rekan kita sudah berada di sini. Tim Sona-san dan Tim Vali-san."

"Terus, kenapa Agreas sampai berguncang begini? Apa mereka bertengkar."

"Bukan. Hanya saja para pengganggu, -Tim DxD yang dibawa Azazel, juga sudah sampai disini. Sona dan lainnya yang menghadang, makanya terjadi ribut-ribut di luar akibat pertarungan mereka."

"Oh." Aku langsung paham bagaimana situasinya. "Apa kita perlu membantu mereka, Hime?"

"Kupikir untuk sekarang tidak usah. Sona dan yang lain pasti bisa membereskannya."

"Yayaaaa."

"Hanya saja..."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku penasaran karena Hinata menggantung ucapannya.

"Azazel bersama Tobio-san pergi menghindari konfrontasi dengan mencari rute lain. Dia mungkin punya rencana khusus. Lalu Euclid-san dan Walburga-san juga telah tewas setelah dikalahkan Dulio-san dan Griselda-san. Kedua malaikat itu kini tengah menyusul Azazel."

"Aku akan memberitahu Rizevim soal ini, agar dia menyuruh naga jahat legendaris komplotannya untuk menghadang empat orang itu."

"Yah, ide bagus. Tapi selain itu, Maou Ajuka Beelzebub dan pelayannya Dragon-King Tiamat juga ada disini."

"Tch, Maou pemarah dan pendendam itu ya? Kalau untuk dia, kita sendiri harus melakukan sesuatu, Hime."

"Tidak usah, Anata. Diehauser-san yang baru sampai sudah bicara dengannya. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi mereka berpisah tanpa terlibat bentrokan. Jadi, Maou Ajuka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu secara langsung. Kemungkinan dia hanya akan jadi pengamat dari balik layar di tempat ini."

"Itu semua yang terjadi? Tidak ada yang lain lagi?"

"Hu'um." Istriku mengangguk sekali. "Itu saja, semua yang sekarang terjadi diluar."

"Kerja bagus, Hime. Kau memang luar biasa."

"Ya. Arigatou, Anata. Kau tidak perlu mengkawatirkan apa-apa untuk saat ini."

Istriku tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil dengan rona merah di pipi. Kenapa dia? Aneh.

"Gih sana. Cepat lanjutkan mandimu!" Perintahnya padaku, sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan...

Baru sekarang aku merasa kalau seluruh kulitku kedinginan, terutama bagian bawah. Lalu kulihat kesana...

Seketika kututup selangkanganku dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau aku sedang telanjang, HAAAAH!?

Kutatap istriku tajam yang dibalasnya dengan seringaian jahil.

Gara-gara panik akibat goncangan tadi, aku jadi lupa melilitkan handuk dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Anata. Kita ini sudah setengah tahun jadi suami istri. Ufufufufuuu."

Tidak malu bagaimana? Dia membiarkan aku bicara dengannya selama bermenit-menit dengan tubuh telanjang bulat sedangkan dia berpakaian lengkap. Istri mesum macam apaaaaaaa itu?

BLAAAMMM...

Kuhentakkan pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat untuk menunjukkan kalau aku kesal padanya.

Tapi apaaaa? Dia malah tertawa cekikikan. Hadeeehhh.

Ada-ada saja, disaat genting begini masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

Karena teringat kembali dengan situasi gawat di luar sana, aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, istri yang mengerjaiku tadi kini tampak sangat serius. Terlihat jelas dari roman wajahnya yang kini seperti sedang melamun.

"Kenapa, Hime? Kau melihat sesuatu lagi."

Hinata sedikit tersentak, lalu menatapku. Seketika dia menarik lenganku dan berlari keluar.

"Ada apa? Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, katakan padaku."

"Anata! Rizevim..."

"Kenapa dengan Pak Tua itu? Asam uratnya kumat eh?"

"Ck, bisakah kau serius!?" Hinata mendecak sebal. Hihiii, lucu di mataku.

"Iyyaaa, terus ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Kakiku melangkah cepat mengikuti langkahnya.

"Rizevim melakukan tindakan yang tidak kuduga."

"Ha!?"

"Cepatlah, kita harus sampai di ruang kebangkitan Trihexa sebelum terlambat."

Aku tak bicara apapun lagi. Melihat istriku panik begini, pasti yang dilakukan Pak Tua itu benar-benar akan mengganggu misi kami.

Sesampainya disana...

Astagaaaaaaaa...

Aku geleng-geleng kepala setelah melihat semua ini. Orang tua itu..., kenapa dia bisa melakukan semuanya secepat ini saat aku hanya tidur dan tidak mengawasi dia selama 6 jam?

Terakhir kali, di ruangan ini masih ada bongkahan kristal raksasa berwarna ungu sebagai pembangkit energi untuk seluruh pulau Agreas. Aku tidak mengerti detailnya, tapi sejauh yang aku tahu untuk membuat sebuah pulau raksasa menantang gravitasi dan mampu melayang di langit pasti membutuhkan sumber daya energi tertentu yang sangat besar. Hal ini pada prinsipnya mirip dengan apa yang kulakukan untuk membuat Konoha mampu melayang di permukaan bumi, yang mana aku membuatkan segel deposit chakra alam luar biasa banyak sebagai sumber dayanya yang bahkan jika diakumulasikan melebihi chakra penuh milik seekor bijuu.

Selain itu, aku pernah mendengar Euclid menyebutkan kalau kristal itu merupakan material berkualitas tinggi yang digunakan sebagai intisari reinkarnasi. Kristal itu adalah bahan utama untuk membuat Evil Piece, benda yang digunakan oleh ras iblis untuk memperbanyak populasi mereka dengan mereinkarnasi makhluk hidup lain.

Dan selama pulau Agreas ada ditempat ini, kristalnya digunakan sebagai sumber energi oleh Rizevim untuk menghapus lebih dari seribu segel yang diciptakan The God of Bible demi mengekang hidup Trihexa di masa lampau.

Tapi sekarang...?

Aku tidak habis pikir, kristal itu kini hanya sebesar tandon air. Mungkin hanya tersisa 4% dari yang kulihat 6 jam lalu.

Lebih bagus bagi misiku dan Hinata jika binatang pengkiamat itu cepat bangkit, tapi cepatnya progres kebangkitan Trihexa dalam waktu singkat ini pastinya bukan hal yang bisa kuanggap wajar.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Anata, disana!"

Istriku menunjuk ke sebelah kanan, tempat dimana pak tua itu berdiri dengan senyum menjijikkan.

Kami berdua bergegas mendekati Rizevim.

"Heiii Pak Tua! Apa-apaan maksud perbuatanmu ini huh?" teriakku emosi.

Rizevim malah membalasku dengan tawa mengejek, "Unchahyohyohyohooo. Bukankah kau juga ingin binatang ini cepat bangkit?"

"..."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Biar bagaimanapun, orang tua ini tahu betul apa yang aku incar dengan kompensasi memberi bantuan dan bekerja sama dengannya.

"Tenang saja, Bocah. Ketika binatang ini telah bangkit, kau juga orang yang akan merasa paling senang."

"Tch!"

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Trihexa. Binatang itu sudah memiliki anggota tubuh lengkap tanpa kurang satupun.

Makhluk itu memiliki tujuh kepala dan sepuluh tanduk pada setiap kepala, 'makhluk' yang sangat kuat, melebihi seluruh kekuatan yang aku dan semua bijuuku miliki. Tinggi raksasa itu ratusan meter, bahkan lebih besar dari Great Red yang pernah membuatku dan Hinata tak sadarkan diri ketika tersesat di Celah Dimensi. Bisa saja setelah Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan dan Great Red Si Perwujudan Kekuatan dari Mimpi yang dahulu pernah membuatku sekarat, sebagai tiga entiti terkuat di dunia ini, Trihexa juga akan membuatku meregang nyawa.

Dia hidup, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung dan denyut nadinya.

Dia hidup. Dia bernafas.

Dan yang paling menjadi masalah adalah aura sangat gelap yang kurasakan ini. Makhluk itu benar-benar mampu melepaskan aura sedemikian rupa. Cukup berdiri di sini saja, membuat orang menjadi gila hanya dengan merasakan aura jahat yang mengalir deras keluar darinya.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan benar-benar bangkit.

Alasan mengapa Rizevim mencuri Agreas adalah karena ia ingin menggunakannya sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan makhluk ini, juga sebagai tempat untuk mempercepat kebangkitannya. Sebelum dipindahkan kesini, segel yang mengekang Trihexa sudah coba dilepas olehnya selagi dia masih berada dibalik layar Khaos Brigade dengan nama Ophis sebagai pemimpinnya. Dia menggunakan dua relic suci, Sacred Gear Holy Spear True Longinus milik Cao Cao dan Holy Cross Incinerate Anthem milik Walburga. Tapi pelepasan segelnya sangat lambat, sehingga dia mencuri Holy Grail atau Sephirooth Graal dari Rumania dan kristal energi di Agreas ini yang merupakan peninggalan ayahnya -Lucifer Pertama, dan dipaksakan pula menggunakan Boosted Gear buatan Euclid untuk mempercepatnya. Dia juga menambahkan dua buah terlarang yang kami rebut dari Surga, Buah Pohon Kehidupan dan Buah Pohon Kebijaksanaan untuk lebih mempercepat lagi proses kebangkitannya.

Pak Tua Rizevim ini, dia benar-benar menggunakan semua yang dia tahu dan dia miliki untuk membangkitkan Trihexa. Harus aku akui, di balik tingkah laku menjijikkannya, dia ternyata orang yang sangat bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencapai tujuan.

Dia jenius. Tapi melihat kecepatan pelepasan yang terlalu abnormal ini, aku jadi ingin tahu apa lagi yang dia tambahkan?

"Li-lilith..."

Kudengar suara Hinata yang putus-putus.

"Mana?"

Telunjuk istriku mengarah ke bagian tengah dada Trihexa. Di sana, ada sesuatu yang membuatku menganga tak percaya dengan mata melebar kaget, sampai aku hampir lupa caranya bernafas.

Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan...! Dia seperti sedang dicerna. Perlahan tapi pasti, setiap bagian dari tubuh kecilnya, setiap sel dan setiap energi tak terbatas yang dia miliki, terserap dan menyatu dengan keberadaan Trihexa.

Aku tidak merasakan lagi sinyal kehidupan Ophis. Yang tersisa darinya, hanyalah segumpal kekuatan yang terus menyusut seiring dengan aliran energi yang terus dihisap Trihexa.

Braakkkk!

"Ohhookk!" Rizevim terbatuk setelah kuhempaskan badannya ke tembok. "Ghh," Kucengkram lehernya kuat-kuat hingga ia sulit bernafas.

"Kurang ajar kau Rizeviiiiimmm!" Aku dikuasai amarah.

"Guhhaaa. Ghahahaaaaaa."

"Orang tua bedebah! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Le-lepas dulu."

Aku menahan emosiku. Kubiarkan dia merapikan pakaiannya setelah dia bisa berdiri dengan normal. Senyum lebar di bibirnya seolah mengejek dan mengataiku orang paling bodoh sedunia. Itu membuatku muak.

"Nee Bocah pirang. Harusnya kau sadar, terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mengakali orang tua ini yang sudah hidup lebih dari seribu tahun."

"Tck!"

"Coba kau ingat lagi dengan perjanjian yang pernah kita buat."

 _ **~Flashback Chapter 55~**_

 _"Jangan pernah meragukan kami, Tuan. Jika kami sudah berada di depanmu, berarti kami benar-benar serius."_

 _Sona yang menjawab. Dalam situasi ini, hanya Sona lah yang akan berbicara. Naruto maupun Hinata cukup melihat saja._

 _"Oke. Tapi sebelum itu, aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa motif kalian sebenarnya. Menginginkan kebangkitan kembali Ayat Pengkiamat, The Apocalypse Beast Trihexa [666], apa kalian sadar dengan yang kalian inginkan?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasan kami, maaf saja."_

 _"Che, lalu apa kau sudah tahu tujuanku membangkitkan Trihexa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu, dan sama sekali tidak peduli."_

 _"Apa maksudmu ha?"_

 _Sona membenarkan letak kacamataya, kebiasaannya yang sering ia lakukan setiap beberapa saat. Gerak geriknya nampak anggun dan manis, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diperhatikan dalam situasi ini. Sona tersenyum tipis, "Lupakan tentang tujuan-tujuan itu. Kita sama-sama menginginkan Trihexa, daripada berebut akan lebih baik kalau kita bekerja sama agar dia cepat bangkit, simpel kan?"_

 _"Aaaaah~, aku mengerti. Kalian hanya ingin enaknya saja, 'kan? Aku yakin tidak satupun di antara kalian yang tahu prosedur panjang untuk membangkitkan Trihexa. Bantah pernyataanku kalau salah!"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga tak bisa menolak tawaran kami. Kau sudah membaca detail semua isi pesan yang kukirimkan padamu, 'kan?"_

 _"Hooo, jadi kau mengakui kalau kegagalan operasi Cao Cao di Venesia itu akibat skenario kalian?"_

 _"Benar. Itu rencana awal kami yang sudah berjalan, dan tentu saja masih ada lanjutannya."_

 _"Kheh, sialan! bedebah! Akibat perbuatan kalian, rencanaku terhambat. Apa kalian sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk hari ini?"_

 _"Mungkin saja iya."_

 _"Tck.!"_

 _"Kau tidak punya alasan menolak kesepakatan yang akan kita buat ini, Tuan Rizevim."_

 _"Baiklah, kita sepakat. Sejak saat ini sampai Trihexa bangkit nanti, kita adalah sekutu. Lalu setelahnya, kita mengurus urusan kita masing-masing. Kalian cukup dengan itu?"_

 _"Hu'um, sepakat. Lihat saja akhirnya nanti, siapa diantara kita yang akan mencapai tujuannya."_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"..."

Si Tua ini menepuk-nepuk bagian lain pakaiannya yang mungkin berdebu akibat aku menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Hei Bocah. Jangan kau kira aku akan diam saja. Aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang rencana dan tujuan kalian, tapi... Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya jadi mudah. Aku sudah menyaksikan seberapa hebat dirimu dan kekuatanmu. Kau jauh lebih kuat daripada aku, bahkan mungkin tidak mustahil bagimu mengalahkan binatang pengkiamat itu dan mengambilnya dariku. Tapi Trihexa yang susah payah kubangkitkan tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun, mengerti!?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Hinata memegang tanganku, tapi itu tak jua membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Kulihat raut mukanya, yang tak memberikan ekspresi kalau dia memiliki solusi untuk hal ini.

Aku mengerti dengan jelas situasinya.

Langkah kami meminjamkan Ophis pada Orang Tua itu sebagai perlindungan terhadap dirinya dari ancaman Tim DxD, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, dan seluruh dunia yang menentangnya, malah dia gunakan untuk hal diluar perkiraan kami. Tidak satupun dari aku, Hinata, Sona, atau Sasuke sempat terlintas pemikiran bahwa Rizevim punya ide segila ini.

Dengan menyerap semua kekuatan dan entitas Dewi Naga Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan, Binatang Pengkiamat Trihexa [666] akan bangkit dengan kekuatan tak terbayang akal, berkali-kali jauh lebih kuat dari Trihexa yang pernah hidup jaman dahulu.

Dia akan bangkit sebagai makhluk tiada tanding.

Dewa Penghancur sekelas Shiva pun mungkin akan kesulitan berdiri di depannya. Sekalipun kekuatan dari seluruh mitologi di dunia ini bersatu, Trihexa akan tetap tak terhentikan. Bahkan Dewa Naga Merah Sejati Great Red hanya akan menjadi domba di hadapan seekor singa.

Lalu dengan segenap kekuatanku? Apakah aku sanggup?

Jika situasinya sudah seperti ini, aku tidak tahu lagi akan dengan cara apa untuk menangkap Trihexa dan mengambil intisari kehidupannya sebagai Artefak Keempat Matrix.

Sssiaaaaaaaaaaalllllll!

Rizeviiimmm sialaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Okeh-okeh, update lagi nih. Sesuai janji ya, hari kamis.. Eheheheeee.

Pertama dulu. Buat kawan-kawan reviewer yang setia ninggalin jejak, lebih khusus untuk yang sejak awal-awal FF ini publish dan sering balas-balasan PM dengaku, Hihihiii. Jadi gini, udah lama banget kan aku hampir ga pernah lagi balas review kalian di PM. Yaaa, ga ada alasan khusus sih. Lebih karena alasan yang sama dengan FF ini yang makin lama updatenya. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan yaa.

Kemudian gimana yah chapter ini, banyak nanggungnya yah mungkin. Hihiii.

Pertarungan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku yang saat ini mereka lebih kuat dari The God of Bible dan Satan Lucifer. Lalu sudah aku beberkan pula seperti apa kekuatan penuh militer Aliansi Tiga Fraksi.

Mengenai nasib Rias dkk, kalian jangan terlalu berharap banyak mereka akan berbalik kubu. Aku tidak menjanjikan itu.

Dan hwahwahwahwa, Gaara serta Sasuke. Mantap ta? hihihiiii... :)

Lalu terakhir, bagian terburuknya adalah Trihexa [666] yang akan segera bangkit sebagai makhluk tiada tanding. Naruto sendiripun tidak tahu dengan cara apa harus mengatasinya.

Ulasan Review:

Phuhahahahaaaaa. Aku banyak dimarahin karena kelamaan update yang kemarin itu. Tapi yaa, udah lah. Yang penting FF ini masih jalan terus.

Tambahin lagi nih petunjuk mengenai tentang perang malam hari, biar kalian lebih gampang menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi begini, tidak ada flashback untuk peristiwa di dalam Perang Armageddon itu sendiri. Cerita perang hanya menggunakan alur maju. Dan kalaupun ada flashback, maka itu untuk peristiwa yang telah terjadi jauh di masa lampau.

Evil Piece Bidak Raja punya kelemahan? Hmhmhmmm, oke laaaah.

Ada yang bahas hitung-hitungan berapa biji jumlah bulan nih? Jadi sebenarnya di Underworld untukk FF ini punya 7 biji bulan (Chapter 74). Ada bulan yang nongol di malam hari, ada juga yang pas masih siang. Satu biji bulan udah ditarik Sasu pas di chapter 74, jadi masih sisa 6. Begitu.

Memang ada tiga karakter dari Fate Series yang sejak lama aku rencanakan bakal ikut perang. Jadi tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Hanya saja jangan berharap banyak yaa, mereka cuma pelengkap untuk plot sampingan saja.

Yup, untuk pedang Ex-Durandal Xenovia yang rusak karena dipatahin Naru pakai jari, itu udah diperbaiki kok. Hanya aku saja yang kelupaan menyebutkannya di chapter kemarin.

Oh iya, yang kemarin ngedo'ain, makasih banget yaa. :)

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Serta karakter-karakter lainnya yang saya pinjam dari pemiliknya**

 **Summary : Masalah bermunculan. Penghalang selalu ada. Perjuangan berat sekali lagi harus ia tempuh. Tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia bukan berjuang untuk perdamaian tapi berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah memang masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan semua makhluk hidup dari takdir Hari Akhir? Tidak hanya untuk manusia saja, tapi untuk setiap makhluk yang bernyawa. Naruto, sang pahlawanlah yang akan memperjuangkannya. Perjuangan berat di DxD Universe. . . .**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Fantasy, & Little bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **Warning : Multiple Crossover, typo, OOC, Gaje, dll.**

 **Pair : Semua Pair Canon**

 **Ahad, 31 Desember 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 _ **Sebelumnya. . . .**_

 _Telunjuk istriku mengarah ke bagian tengah dada Trihexa. Di sana, ada sesuatu yang membuatku menganga tak percaya dengan mata melebar kaget, sampai aku hampir lupa caranya bernafas._

 _Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan...! Dia seperti sedang dicerna. Perlahan tapi pasti, setiap bagian dari tubuh kecilnya, setiap sel dan setiap energi tak terbatas yang dia miliki, terserap dan menyatu dengan keberadaan Trihexa._

 _Aku tidak merasakan lagi sinyal kehidupan Ophis. Yang tersisa darinya, hanyalah segumpal kekuatan yang terus menyusut seiring dengan aliran energi yang terus dihisap Trihexa._

 _Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi._

 _Aku mengerti dengan jelas situasinya._

 _Langkah kami meminjamkan Ophis pada Orang Tua itu sebagai perlindungan terhadap dirinya dari ancaman Tim DxD, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, dan seluruh dunia yang menentangnya, malah dia gunakan untuk hal diluar perkiraan kami. Tidak satupun dari aku, Hinata, Sona, atau Sasuke sempat terlintas pemikiran bahwa Rizevim punya ide segila ini._

 _Dengan menyerap semua kekuatan dan entitas Dewi Naga Ophis Sang Ketidakbatasan, Binatang Pengkiamat Trihexa [666] akan bangkit dengan kekuatan tak terbayang akal, berkali-kali jauh lebih kuat dari Trihexa yang pernah hidup jaman dahulu._

 _Dia akan bangkit sebagai makhluk tiada tanding._

 _Dewa Penghancur sekelas Shiva pun mungkin akan kesulitan berdiri di depannya. Sekalipun kekuatan dari seluruh mitologi di dunia ini bersatu, Trihexa akan tetap tak terhentikan. Bahkan Dewa Naga Merah Sejati Great Red hanya akan menjadi domba di hadapan seekor singa._

 _Lalu dengan segenap kekuatanku? Apakah aku sanggup?_

 _Jika situasinya sudah seperti ini, aku tidak tahu lagi akan dengan cara apa untuk menangkap Trihexa dan mengambil intisari kehidupannya sebagai Artefak Keempat Matrix._

 _Sssiaaaaaaaaaaalllllll!_

 _Rizeviiimmm sialaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!_

 _ **.**_

 **To The End of The World**

 **Writen by Si Hitam**

 **.**

 **Chapter 87. Armageddon War, End of The World - Part 11.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

"Azazel sensei, kenapa berhenti disini?"

"Kalau begitu aku bertanya balik, Tobio. Untuk alasan apa kita harus bergerak secepatnya?"

Slash Dog -Tobio Ikuse, tak punya jawaban. Padahal tadi mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruang aula bawah tanah yang tiba-tiba 'ramai', tapi begitu melewati lorong yang sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat banyak pintu, Azazel berhenti begitu saja, lalu mengisap cerutu.

Asap mengepul tipis membentuk lingkaran seperti donat, keluar bersama embusan nafas Azazel.

"Griselda dan Dulio, kau pikir siapa mereka eh?"

"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti."

Griselda Quarta adalah Ratu Hati Seraph Gabriel, bukan malaikat sembarangan sehingga ia menempati posisi itu. Sang Joker Dulio, adalah pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus terkuat kedua Zenith Tempest. Baik Euclid maupun Walburga, tentu tidak akan jadi penghalang.

"Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menyusul ke sini. Kita tunggu saja."

"Ha'i."

Tobio sadar, akan jadi hal mustahil bagi mereka -dirinya dan Azazel, secara langsung terang-terangan menuju lokasi kebangkitan Trihexa, tempat dimana Rizevim Livan Lucifer berada bersama Ophis dan tiga Naga Jahat Legendaris serta Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata.

Maksudnya, dengan hanya mereka berdua saja maka sudah pasti semua orang akan menganggap gila!

Walau bersama Dulio dan Griselda pun, perubahannya tidak akan signifikan.

Hal yang dapat Tobio pikirkan saat ini, adalah...

Azazel pasti sudah merencanakan dan menyiapkan hal yang lebih gila, yang tak seorang pun menduganya.

Tiba-tiba angin berat yang membawa hawa menusuk kesadaran bertiup kencang melewati mereka. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Tobio dan Azazel untuk mengkokohkan pijakan kakinya.

"Apa itu tadi?!"

"Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya, Tobio? Perasaan mengerikan seolah hendak menarikmu ke kematian itu, tak lain adalah..."

"Trihexa!"

"Benar! Tidak mungkin dicegah lagi, dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam Imperial Beast Apocalypse 666 itu akan benar-benar bangkit."

Satu hal yang Tobio makin tidak mengerti. Trihexa akan bangkit sebentar lagi tapi kenapa Azazel malah berdiam di tempat ini? Seperti dia sengaja mengulur waktu.

Tujuan Tim [DxD] adalah menghentikan Trihexa, tapi ini malah terkesan membiarkannya.

Aneh!

Sebagai bawahan, Tobio hanya bisa menyerahkan hal itu pada Azazel. Daripada pusing memikirkannya dan sambil menunggu Dulio dan Griselda, ia menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sensei!"

"Hm, apa?"

"Hyoudou-kun dan yang lainnya, tampak bahwa mereka sendiri lah yang sangat ingin membereskan urusan dengan para penghalang di ruang aula bawah tanah tadi. Tapi, kenapa aku menangkap kesan kalau kita malah meninggalkan mereka?"

"Wah, ternyata kau cukup peka juga ya."

Memang, tadi sangat jelas sekali kalau mereka punya urusan masing-masing yang harus diselesaikan. Baik itu Rudiger dengan Kuroka, para pengguna Pedang Suci, Rias dengan Sona, dan tentu Vali dengan Issei juga.

Tetapi bukannya memberi dukungan, Azazel malah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dengan sebuah kalimat klise ' _Aku percayakan yang disini pada kalian!_ '.

Sampai di titik ini, Tobio menyadari bahwa Azazel memang tidak membutuhkan anak-anak itu lagi dan menganggap mereka hanya penghalang. Atau setidaknya kalau masih ingin dianggap berguna yaa dengan menyuruh mereka menghadapi Sona dan lainnya.

"Awalnya aku mengira, yang akan menghalangi kita adalah Euclid, Walburga dan para naga jahat. Jadi mengikutsertakan kelompok Gremory pastinya akan menguntungkan. Tapi aku dibuat terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa kita memiliki musuh dalam selimut, si adik Maou Leviathan itu. Bahkan Vali juga ada disana, dengan kekuatan baru pula. Aku sampai tak habis pikir."

"Terus?"

"Ya sudah, kubiarkan saja mereka berbuat sesukanya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyoudou-kun?" tanya Tobio.

Abaikan yang lain, Sekiryutei itu awalnya diperlukan untuk menjadi salah satu ujung tombak kekuatan pasukan tempur Aliansi Tiga Fraksi dalam perang.

"Aku sengaja memberikan artefak _Nail of Helena_ agar dia bisa menggunakannya dalam perang untuk menghabisi musuh-musuh Aliansi. Dengan artefak itu, Sekiryutei akan mencapai kekuatan yang melebihi The God of Bible, kembali menjadi Ddraig Sang Kaisar Naga Merah dengan kekuatan prima seperti saat masih hidup sebelum disegel dalam Sacred Gear. Dengan demikian tanpa kita perlu bersusah payah, dia bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai boneka untuk mengalahkan lawan-lawan berkekuatan super sekelas dewa, yang aku yakin Uzumaki Naruto pun akan kesulitan menghadapinya."

Tobio sudah tahu itu, tapi...

"Kenapa sensei malah mengijinkan Hyoudou-kun menggunakan artefak itu di sini?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, siapa yang akan mengatasi Vali? Kau dengan kekuatan penuh pun tak bisa mengalahkan Vali yang sekarang. Aku sungguh tidak menduga hal ini, dan kenapa pula Vali bisa bersama komplotan itu!?"

Azazel saja tidak tahu, apalagi Tobio.

Kenyataan bahwa Vali bekerjasama dengan Sona, berarti juga beraliansi dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan sama artinya satu komplotan dengan Rizevim.

Satu hal yang mesti dicamkan! Vali itu memendam kebencian paling dalam sampai mati pada Rizevim, jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka satu komplotan!?

Lelucon macam apa ini!?

Dalam hati, Azazel dibuat menangis sampai tampak seperti orang tertawa.

Ah, tapi itu sudah terjadi dan itu kenyataannya. Azazel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hal itu.

Makanya, keputusan membiarkan Issei menangani Vali menjadi keputusan terbaik saat ini.

Lalu, selanjutnya bagaimana?

"Itu mereka!" ucap Azazel.

Di ujung lorong, tampak Dulio dan Griselda berjalan cepat. Sampai akhirnya kedua malaikat itu bergabung dengan Azazel dan Tobio.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama, Azazel-sama." pinta Griselda membungkuk.

"Tak perlu formal begitu. Lagipula kita tak perlu bergegas."

"Kalau begitu apa rencana kita, Azazel-dono?" tanya Dulio.

Azazel membelakangi ketiga muda-mudi itu, lalu melangkah santai. "Masih ada waktu satu jam kurang, kita hanya perlu tiba di lokasi sebelum Trihexa bangkit. Akan sangat buruk kalau kita terlambat semenit saja, tapi aku sangat yakin dengan rencana ini."

Tiga orang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ayoo!" perintah Azazel.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat yang sama, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan setapak demi setapak menaiki tangga salah satu bangunan yang terletak jauh di pinggiran Pulau Langit Agreas.

Ketika melewati _curtain wall_ , nampak dari balik kaca adanya percikan-percikan cahaya merah crimson dan putih perak yang saling bertumbukan di langit tengah kota, mencipta gelombang kejut setara gempa yang menggetarkan bangunan sebagai akibatnya. Tidak cukup itu saja, kadang kala dua titik cahaya berbeda warna itu juga melepas aura energi yang sangat kuat, yang membuat langit berselimut cahaya terang oleh ledakan-ledakan gila.

Keduanya berhenti sejenak, menatap ke titik dimana pertarungan itu terjadi.

"Saya pikir Vali pasti senang dengan pertempuran itu!"

Si laki-laki mengungkapkan isi pikirannya lebih dahulu.

Tapi si perempuan tampak tak terlalu peduli, meski ada hal yang ia sendiri cukup heran.

"Hyoudou Issei itu, tak habis pikirku sampai dia mau dimanfaatkan sebegitunya oleh Azazel."

"Benar sekali, Sona-sama. Padahal saya yakin dia tahu pasti apa resiko yang ia dapat dengan menggunakan artefak itu."

"Mungkin karena sudah sifat dasarnya, sehingga tak mempedulikan resiko lagi. Hyoudou Issei, kalau saja dia melangkah di jalan yang benar pasti situasinya akan lebih baik."

"Saya setuju."

Berbalik meninggalkan pemandangan itu lebih dulu, Sona lanjut menaiki tangga. "Ayo Arthur, katamu Kuroka-san dan Le Fay berada lantai atas bangunan apartemen ini kan?"

"Iya. Le Fay menghubungi saya bahwa mereka ada di kamar 12-06, masih 5 lantai lagi yang harus kita naiki."

Secara tak sengaja, setelah urusan mereka masing-masing diselesaikan dengan tanpa ada korban dari kedua pihak, Sona dan Arthur bertemu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mencegat kelompok Tim [DxD]. Pada saat itu pula, Arthur mendapat pesan lewat sihir telekomunikasi bahwa Kuroka terluka parah.

Keduanya pun sepakat ke tempat Kuroka dahulu sebelum menuju lokasi Uzumaki Naruto berada. Kuroka dan Le Fay adalah rekan mereka, yang tak akan mereka tinggalkan.

Meski ini pertama kali Sona dan Arthur hanya berdua pada satu tempat dan waktu, tak membuat suasananya sepi hening nan suram. Selama menaiki tangga, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kuharap Tsubaki dan budak-budakku yang lainnya sudah sampai ke tempat Naruto-san berada. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka untuk berkeliaran."

"Tak usah terlalu khawatir begitu. Bikou bersama mereka, dia pasti menjaganya. Serigala Fenrir pun juga ada disana."

"Haha, iya juga sih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kiba-kun, Xenovia, dan Irina? Kau tidak mungkin kalah dari mereka bertiga kan?"

"Saya tinggalkan mereka begitu saja."

"...?"

"Mereka cukup sadar diri bahwa kekuatan mereka bertiga tidak lah cukup untuk melawan saya, dan saat ini mereka sedang gamang. Saya sengaja memberikan pecahan pedang Excalibur Ruler dan informasi tentang apa yang dilakukan Surga terhadap pedang Suci di luar sana. Setidaknya itu mampu menyerang tekad mereka agar berhenti menghalangi kita, serta memikirkan kembali apa yang selama ini mereka lakukan."

"Caramu keras juga ya. Hal seperti itu bisa membuat mereka kehilangan arah tahu!"

Kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup lebih buruk dibandingkan tubuh yang terluka. Tapi...

"Itu cara terbaik untuk mereka saat ini, ya kan?"

"Hu'um." Sona mengangguk.

Lantai demi lantai telah mereka lewati lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda sendiri? Apa yang anda lakukan pada tuan putri Gremory itu?"

"Aku...? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Huh!? Bagaimana bisa." Arthur terperangah. Bagaimana ceritanya Sona bisa bebas dari sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa?

"Ya, bisa lah! Kau ingat dengan Koneko kan?, adiknya Kuroka-san itu."

Arthur mengangguk. "Kenapa dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia sendiri yang membereskannya untukku. Ah, tidak! Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri."

"...?"

"Didalam hati Koneko telah tertanam perasaan kuat pada Naruto-san. Tidak mengherankan kalau dia langsung percaya dengan cerita yang aku ungkapkan padanya. Sehingga dia memutuskan bawah dia sendirilah yang harus menghentikan Rias, [Raja]-nya."

"Wah, hebat sekali. Naruto-san mampu mempengaruhi hati orang lain sedalam itu."

"Memang begitulah dirinya." Dalam hati Sona mengakui, karena ia pun merasakan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada hatinya.

"Lalu...?"

"Aku hanya perlu duduk menonton, dan semuanya selesai. Sama sepertimu, Rias dan budak-budaknya kutinggalkan dalam kondisi tanpa arah."

Ekspresi Arthur berubah, meski hanya sedikit. Sedikit sekali. Sedikit menampakkan raut kesal.

"Anda tadi mengecam tindakan yang saya lakukan pada Kiba-kun dan temannya, tapi anda sendiri ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Iya iyaaaa. Tak usah perdebatkan itu! Dengan begitu, kelompok Gremory tidak akan menghalangi kita lagi."

Arthur mengangguk setuju.

Suasana antara mereka masih sangat tenang, meski di luar sana sedang terjadi pertarungan mengerikan antara Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku. Selain itu, mereka juga sempat merasakan hawa mengerikan lain yang berasal dari bawah tanah Pulau Langit Agreas, yang mereka yakini berasal dari Trihexa yang sebentar lagi akan bangkit.

Mungkin kedua orang itu berpikir hanya di waktu ini mereka masih bisa merasakan ketenangan, sebelum nanti dihadapkan pada puncak ketegangan yang panjang.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar bernomor 12-06, mereka berhenti.

Sebelum membuka pintu, ada hal yang ingin Arthur tanyakan.

"Mengenai Azazel, apa anda memikirkan sesuatu, Sona-sama?"

"Sudah sejak ia menghilang tadi aku memikirkannya, tapi tak ada satupun hal yang terpikirkan olehku."

Sona tidak lah bodoh untuk menyadari maksud terselubung perginya Azazel bersama Tobio dan meninggalkan Rias bersama dirinya. Perkataan Azazel mengenai strategi membagi Tim [DxD] lalu mempercayakan yang di aula bawah tanah pada Rias memang terdengar manis di telinga kelompok Gremory. Tapi jika Azazel memang benar punya niat baik maka dia tidak akan meninggalkan muridnya pada situasi yang tak pasti. Azazel seolah sengaja membuang kelompok Gremory.

Sona melanjutkan, "Azazel itu licik, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah mewaspadainya. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan ini pada Tsubaki jika lebih dahulu bertemu Naruto-san agar mereka dapat lebih berhati-hati."

"Saya mengerti."

"Hanya tindakan itu saja yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini."

Cklekk!

Arthur membukakan pintu. Sebagai lelaki gentle, ia mempersilahkan Sona masuk lebih dahulu.

"Nii-samaaaa!"

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang kamar, pemuda itu langsung mendapat pelukan erat di pinggangnya oleh sang adik.

Mahkota pirang indah Le Fay yang tak tertutupi topi penyihir segera mendapat elusan lembut dari tangan hangat sang kakak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Le Fay-chan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi..."

Pandangan Arthur beralih pada Kuroka yang terbaring kaku di atas kasur.

Sona langsung mendekat, memeriksa kondisi Kuroka. "Lukanya sudah tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kehabisan tenaga."

Arthur bisa lebih tenang, temannya ini memang nekat. "Memilih Rudiger sebagai lawan, sungguh tidakan bodoh!"

"Memangnya kau pikir temanmu ini apa huh!?" Kuroka tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan bersuara.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh dan nekat, kondisimu tidak akan sampai seperti ini!"

"Berisiiiik!" bentak Kuroka.

Arthur sekarang bisa tersenyum lega. Kalau Kuroka sudah bisa membentak orang lain, berarti dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak usah ribut." Sona menengahi. Ia lalu menatap Kuroka yang terbaring tak bisa bergerak, "Aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat pribadiku di istana keluarga iblis Sitri di Underworld menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Ada pelayan yang akan merawatmu di sana."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kuroka. "Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan di sini. Sampai semuanya selesai, aku tak akan turun panggung."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa bergerak itu huh?" ucap Arthur sinis.

"30 menit. Selama waktu itu, sel-sel tubuhku secara aktif akan menyerap touki atau energi senjutsu di sekitar sini sehingga minimal seperlima energi tubuhku akan kembali dan aku sudah bisa bertarung lagi."

"Kita tak memiliki waktu 30 menit hanya untuk menunggu saja." tukas Sona.

"Tuh kan!" Arthur nampaknya juga ingin agar Kuroka mendapat perawatan.

Le Fay bingung harus memihak siapa. Wajahnya bolak-balik ke kiri dan kanan melihat perdebatan Kuroka dengan Sona dan Arthur.

"Kita harus terus bergerak." ucap Arthur lagi.

"Kalau begitu, gendong aku sampai tubuhku bisa bergerak lagi."

Sona tahu perdebatan ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Ia menatap lurus mata Arthur.

"Tck, perempuan memang merepotkan." mengembuskan nafas kesal, Arthur mengalah.

Selanjutnya tujuan mereka berempat adalah lokasi tempat kebangkitan Trihexa.

Arthur mengangkat tubuh Kuroka yang masih belum bisa begerak. Terasa cukup ringan, padahal Kuroka memiliki tubuh tinggi semampai serta dada dan pantat yang ukurannya melebihi rata-rata perempuan normal.

"Heiii!" Kuroka memekik. "Gendong aku dengan benar!"

"Ini sudah benar." sahut Arthur.

"Benar dari mana? Kau menggendongku di bahu seolah aku ini karung beras! Gendong aku seperti pangeran menggendong tuan putri!"

"..."

Arthur mengacuhkannya. Seandainya saja Bikou yang berada di sini, tentu dirinya tak akan dibuat jengkel oleh tingkah aneh Kuroka. Ya, memang hanya Bikou saja dalam timnya yang mampu mengurus kelakuan si kucing hitam ini.

Tanpa bicara lagi, keempat orang ini pun bergegas ke lokasi yang mereka tuju. Keluar kamar dan turun tangga lagi. Seandainya saja Sona sudah memiliki koordinatnya, tentu ia bisa membawa mereka berempat ke tempat itu lebih cepat dengan sihir teleportasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, aula ruang bawah tanah Pulau Langit Agreas yang sangat luas dengan langit-langit tinggi, sekelompok remaja berkumpul tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Setiap orang dalam kelompok itu menunjukkan ekspresi frustasi yang sama persis, tatapan kosong layaknya orang yang tak punya arah tujuan hidup. Mereka semua gamang, bimbang akan melakukan apa setelah ini, setelah semua yang mereka alami sampai sekarang.

Remaja-remaja itu terdiri dari lima perempuan dengan pesona memikat yang berbeda-beda dan satu laki-laki berpenampilan cantik layaknya bishoujo. Si perempuan berambut merah crimson yang paling tertekan, sedangkan lima orang lainnya berharap pada perempuan itu sebab dia lah pemimpinnya, dia lah [Raja]-nya.

Koneko mungkin sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Meski begitu, ia sendiri sebagai budak tidak akan melakukan sesuatu diluar perintah sang [Raja]. Koneko telah mengambil keputusan ini sebab sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di jalan yang sama, itu lah yang ia yakini.

Akeno yang merupakan [Ratu] sebagai wakil, bahkan Rossweisse yang paling tua sekalipun tak ada yang mampu bersuara. Mereka berlima tidak berani merecoki pikiran [Raja] mereka yang saat ini sedang kalut-kalutnya.

"Tidak bisa kah kalian tidak diam saja dan bantu aku berpikir?" pinta Rias tiba-tiba.

Semua menggeleng.

"Ini hal yang seharusnya kau putuskan sendiri, Buchou." jawab Akeno.

"Huufffttt..." Rias mengembuskan nafas berat nan panjang. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu. "Semua hal ini terlalu rumit untukku."

Katakanlah kalau Rias meyakini seyakin-yakinnya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sona, semua yang diceritakannya, dan semua informasi itu benar adanya. Lalu sandingkan dengan posisi Rias di dalam kaum Iblis, sebagai adik dari Maou Sirzech Lucifer. Maka, sudah jelas situasi ini adalah kontradiksi yang menyakitkan.

Disatu sisi, ia dibesarkan sebagai putri bangsawan dan kakaknya adalah junjungan oleh semua kaum iblis. Ia tumbuh besar dan berkembang hingga mencapai titik ini, semua berkat dukungan orang-orang terdekatnya yang tidak satupun tidak terkait dengan iblis ataupun Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Rias akan jadi orang tak tahu diri dan tak tahu terima kasih jika meninggalkan mereka. Tidak mungkin pula baginya menentang keluarga sendiri.

Namun di sisi lain, Aliansi Tiga Fraksi memiliki sebuah tujuan yang bertentangan dengan prinsip keadilan yang selama ini ia pegang teguh.

Apakah Rias akan tetap bersama keluarganya dengan membuang prinsip keadilan yang ia pegang, atau kah ia akan meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri demi mempertahankan prinsip keadilannya itu?

Padahal jika dipertimbangkan secara universal dan dipandang dari berbagai sudut, yang namanya 'Prinsip Keadilan' itu sifatnya relatif.

Adil bagi seseorang, akan berbeda dengan adil dalam pandangan orang lain.

Tidak perlu mengambil contoh rumit pada kehidupan manusia dan makhluk berintelegensia lainnya. Sederhana saja, cukup dengan melihat perilaku hewan.

Di padang rumput, ada kelinci yang sedang mencari makan. Ia makan demi memenuhi hidupnya dan memenuhi air susunya yang ia akan berikan pada anak-anaknya yang baru lahir. Kemudian datanglah seekor musang, memangsa kelinci tersebut hingga mati.

Sungguh tidak adil bukan? Bagi si ibu kelinci dan anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Sudah pasti anak-anak kelinci itu juga mati.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata si musang adalah seorang ibu yang juga sedang mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya? Apakah perburuan musang terhadap kelinci harus dihentikan? Kalau demikian, si ibu musang tak memiliki makanan untuk anak-anaknya yang justru akan membunuh keluarga musang tersebut.

Nah, begitu pula dengan yang Rias hadapi. Dirinya sudah mengerti bahwa Tatanan Dunia Baru _Imperium of Bible_ memiliki dampak positif. Bayangkan saja!, jika semua manusia dibumi taat menjalankan ajaran agama yang tertuang dalam Injil secara menyeluruh, bisa dipastikan tak akan ada lagi yang namanya kejahatan. Dunia akan sangat damai dan tentram. Tapi di sebalik sisi, _Imperium of Bible_ akan merenggut kebebasan dan hak asasi semua orang. Sisi ini lah yang Rias tak bisa menerimanya.

Semua itu belum ditambah lagi dengan polemik lain, masalah yang jauh lebih penting dan essensial. Tentang keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ yang Sona ungkapkan, kiamat sebenarnya yang saat ini sedang mati-matian dicegah oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Dengan memikirkan semua persoalan itu dan berada pada posisinya ini, Rias tak bisa berpikir dan tak mampu memutuskan apa-apa.

Di tengah kebimbangan itu, datang tiga orang lain yang salah satunya adalah laki-laki.

"Kiba-san!" Asia langsung dirundung khawatir begitu melihat satu temannya kembali dengan baju compang-camping, serta luka lecet di sana sini. "Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan!" begitu juga dengan dua lainnya.

Ketika Asia hendak memberikan sihir penyembuh Twillight Healling...

"Tidak perlu, Asia-chan." tolak Xenovia.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya lecet sedikit."

"Syukurlah." Gasper bisa bernafas lega.

Rias menoleh, "Bagaimana..."

"Semuanya berakhir baik, Buchou." potong Kiba.

"Ya, begitulah. Arthur-san meninggalkan kami begitu saja." sambung Xenovia dengan nada santai.

Penasaran dengan yang terjadi, Akeno bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pertarungan kalian? Kalau dapat kembali hidup-hidup seperti ini, artinya kalian bertiga menang kan?"

Irina dan Kiba menggeleng.

"Tidak begitu, Akeno-senpai." jawab Xenovia. "Sebenarnya kami bertiga belum mampu menandingi Arthur Pendragon, tapi berkat dia kami berhasil meraih pencapaian yang tidak terduga."

"Eh, maksudnya?" Rossweisse tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Akan kuceritakan detailnya nanti." sahut Kiba. "Sebelum dia meninggalkan kami, dia memberitahukan informasi tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan dia memberikan pecahan ketujuh pedang Suci Excalibur Ruler kepada Xenovia sebagai harga bahwa ucapannya tidak bohong."

"..."

Mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan Rias dan yang lainnya di tempat ini, Irina mampu menarik kesimpulan. "Dan tidak hanya pada kami bertiga saja, kalian yang disini pasti juga mengalami akhir yang sama. Benar kan?"

Rias mengangguk. Tiga anggota kelompoknya yang baru datang ini ternyata tidak membawa sedikitpun angin segar, malah menambah beban pikirannya.

Ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang.

"Issei. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." ungkap Rias.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mendo'akan hal yang sama. Masih tersisa Hyoudou Issei yang belum selesai urusannya dengan Hakuryouku. Itu adalah takdir yang tidak mungkin mereka ganggu. Jadi untuk persoalan itu, menunggu hasilnya keluar adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan.

Sekarang selain tentang arah dan tujuan kelompok ini selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi hal yang harus dipikirkan.

Raut muka Rias berubah. Meski tak satupun keputusan yang dapat ia pikirkan, tapi masih ada hal yang bisa dilakukan.

"Kita ini sudah seperti kelompok yang terbuang dan tak lagi memiliki peran dalam cerita, benar begitu bukan?" tanyanya ironis.

Pernyataan Rias dijawab anggukan oleh budak-budaknya.

"Ahahaaaa, ini menggelikan."

Mereka semua prihatin dengan tawa miris dari bibir sang [Raja].

"Kalau kita diam saja tak melakukan apa-apa lagi, maka peran kita akan benar-benar berakhir. Mau pulang tidak mungkin! Memang mau pulang kemana? Ditengah-tengah situasi yang tak jelas ini, kita sama sekali tak memiliki tempat pulang. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah..."

Akeno, Asia, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, dan Irina, dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari mulut Rias.

"Kita akan ke lokasi dimana semua orang akan berkumpul di Pulang Langit Agreas ini, tempat kebangkitan Trihexa."

"...?"

Mereka bingung, ucapan Rias sangat diluar perkiraan. Itu terdengar tak masuk akal untuk sebuah keputusan.

Senyum di bibir Rias menunjukkan bahwa orangnya telah mendapatkan keyakinan. "Kita tidak akan mengikuti langkah Sona atau berpihak pada siapapun. Aku hanya akan mengikuti hati nuraniku dan membiarkannya membimbingku. Firasatku mengatakan kalau akan ada hal besar terjadi disana dan aku berharap kita akan menemukan jalan yang kita ambil di tempat itu. Aku yakin."

Akeno paling pertama merespon, "Kalau memang itu kehendakmu Buchou, maka kami pasti akan mengikutinya. Iya kan, semuanya?"

"Oooooo...!"

Semua pikiran telah sepakat, mereka memiliki hati yang sama.

Maka selanjutnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Arena Perang, Underworld. At 03.27 am-**

Area sepanjang pantai barat teritori kekuasaan Keluarga Iblis Gremory rupa-rupanya sampai saat ini masih begitu ramai dengan hentakan-hentakan zirah perang. Kedua kubu mungkin telah kehilangan lebih dari dua pertiga jumlah masing-masing, tapi itu tak akan menyurutkan semangat juang sampai meraih kemenangan.

Awalnya berjalan sesuai dengan negosiasi yang telah disepakati antar pimpinan kedua belah pihak. Dewi Perang Bishamon dengan Great Seraph Gabriel dan Maou Serafall Leviathan melakukan gencatan senjata pada pukul 6 sore hari. Bukan berarti peperangan berhenti, mereka hanya mengambil jeda istirahat sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

Kemudian Seraph Gabriel menerima pesan dari markas pada pukul 1 dini hari untuk melanjutkan perang. Sebagai ksatria yang menjunjung keadilan dan kejujuran, ia mengirimkan kurir untuk menyampaikan pesan tersebut ke kubu seberang. Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, Dewi Perang Bishamon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perang pada waktu itu juga, dan keputusannya disetujui oleh Shikamaru dari markas pusat.

Perang pun berkobar lagi dengan dahsyatnya, bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan siang hari.

Dua jam lebih bertempur hingga menjelang pukul empat pagi-pagi, pertempuran antar kedua pemimpin sebagai kelanjutan yang siang hari telah menunjukkan hasil.

Maou Serafall Leviathan dan Seraph Gabriel dibuat kehabisan tenaga dan tak bisa bertarung lagi dengan pengorbanan Dewi Perang Bishamonten yang terluka parah meregang nyawa dan nyaris mati.

Ketiadaan pemimpin dari kedua belah kubu membuat situasi perang menjadi kacau tak terkendali.

Tak lama berselang, pasukan bantuan yang dikirimkan Maou Falbium dari Kota Lilith pun tiba. Mereka dalam waktu singkat berhasil mendominasi jalannya perang.

Katakanlah kalau Falbium sebagai jenderal perang Aliansi Tiga Fraksi mampu membuat perhitungan cermat, sehingga menciptakan kondisi dimana lawannya tidak dapat memobilisasi pasukan bantuan ke titik ini dan mempertahankan dominasinya.

Jumlah pasukan bantuan yang dikirim Falbium ke titik ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah awal pasukan yang dikirim ke sini, yakni 3o ribu personel. Setengahnya adalah pasukan asli dari Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, tapi setengahnya lagi yakni 15000 prajurit dengan sekali lihat saja akan langsung ketahuan kalau mereka bukan dari ras malaikat, malaikat jatuh, maupun iblis.

Para kontestan lain ini memang baru sekarang dinaikkan keatas panggung peperangan. Mereka adalah para pasukan yang diambil dari setiap mitologi minor diseluruh dunia yang telah ditaklukkan oleh Aliansi Fraksi lebih dahulu sebelum perang dimulai. Mereka semua berasal dari mitologi minor yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk membangkan terhadap perintah petinggi Aliansi. Jumlah mereka sebanyak 15 ribu tersebut merupakan total akumulasi dari 15 mitologi minor yang telah tunduk. Sebanarnya masih ada 10 ribu lagi, tapi Falbium gerakkan ke titik lain.

Pada situasi yang tidak menguntungkan itu, dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam saja, kubu Konoha dan sekutunya sudah berada diambang kekalahan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sisa pasukan di kubu Konoha dan sekutunya hanya berkisar pada angka 5 ribu, sedangkan sisa pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi yang bertempur di titik A ini mencapai 9 ribu dan ditambah dengan 30 ribu pasukan bantuan yang kondisinya prima, maka sudah jelas bagaimana hasilnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, bantuan di kubu Aliansi yang datang ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari pasukan awal. Ada beberapa iblis kelas ultimate pengguna Evil Piece Bidak Raja yang kekuatannya setara Maou, lalu pasukan Exorcise pengguna replika pedang-pedang suci legendaris, dan para pengguna Sacred Gear Tiruan Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing yang diperkuat dengan _Holy Nail_ , pecahan dari artefak suci Paku Helena.

Pada penghujung malam ini, Falbium tak ragu lagi menerjunkan segenap kekuatan militer Aliansi untuk secepatnya memenangkan perang.

Ke titik paling belakang kubu Konoha dan sekutunya, dibalik bongkahan batu besar,

"Nggghhhh!"

Sakura Haruno berusaha memeras sisa-sisa chakra yang ia miliki untuk mengobati luka di tubuh Dewi Perang Bishamon yang tak sadarkan diri, padahal Sakura sendiri kelelahan berat hingga hampir tak mampu lagi melakukan ninjutsu medis.

Bukan tanpa alasan ini terjadi, oleh sebab dia telah menghabiskan banyak chakra yang ia berikan pada Katsuyu agar bisa mengobati semua prajurit perang yang terluka.

Katsuyu yang berada di titik ini tidak lah sebesar yang pernah ia panggil pada perang dunia shinobi keempat. Hewan-hewan kuchiyose yang mengikat kontrak dengan para shinobi, umumnya hidup dan tinggal ditempat lain yang terpisah dan jauh dari Konoha. Seperti Gamabunta yang tinggal di Desa Katak.

Namun beruntung bagi Sakura ketika kiamat tiba di dunia Shinobi, ada fragmen tubuh Katsuyu yang sedang berada di Konoha. Hanya seukuran tikus tanah.

Demi persiapan perang, Sakura dan Tsunade sebagai shinobi yang mengikat kontrak dengan Katsuyu lalu melakukan penelitian dan berhasil membuat fragmen itu tumbuh besar dengan cepat. Tapi karena tenggat waktu yang tak terlalu lama, fragmen itu hanya tumbuh sampai sepersepuluh ukuran tubuh asli Katsuyu di dunia shinobi. Walau begitu, tetap saja hewan ini sangat penting peranannya.

"Gh!"

Sakura hampir kehabisan nafas, pendar hijau di tangannya hilang seketika karena sisa chakra ditubuhnya tidak lagi mencukupi. Melihat ke dahinya yang lebar, tanda segel byakugou tampak pudar yang artinya simpanan chakranya pun sudah menipis. Hanya itu yang tersisa dan ia berniat menggunakannya disaat-saat terakhir nanti.

"Sakura-san."

Seorang shinobi lain datang dan membawa seonggok tubuh yang terluka.

"Astaga, Tenten!" Sakura terkejut. "Baringkan dia disini!" perintah Sakura pada Shinobi itu.

Setelah memeriksa sebentar. Sakura bisa sedikit bernafas lega mendapati Tenten masih hidup. Namun saat ini ia tak punya cukup chakra untuk memberikan pertolongan ninjutsu medis pada tubuh Tenten yang terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Kondisi Tenten ternyata jauh lebih parah dari Bishamon. Kedua kakinya terkena luka bakar hebat, sedangkan tangan kirinya hingga bahu lenyap tak ada lagi.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini?"

"Ada iblis kuat yang menyerangnya ketika dia lengah. Iblis itu mungkin salah satu iblis kelas ultimate, lalu menyerang Tenten-san dari jarak jauh."

Dengan perangkat senjata terbaru - _Microfilament Razor Wires_ ,Tenten menjadi shinobi petarung spesialis jarak dekat. Diserang dari jarak jauh tentu adalah kelemahannya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, merasa tak sanggup ia melihat kondisi tragis teman dekatnya meregang nyawa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Sekarang siapa yang memimpin?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum ada yang menggantikan posisi Dewi Bishamon sejak ia terluka dan dibawa kesini. Orang-orang terbaik kita sudah banyak yang tewas. Arya Kamandanu dan Dewi Benzaiten telah gugur."

"Ini buruk sekali. Apa kita hanya akan menunggu waktu sampai kita semua dihabisi musuh?"

Sakura tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Memang dirinya adalah ketua resimen pendukung dari unit medis, tapi dia tak memiliki kualifikasi untuk memimpin pasukan perang.

"Anoo, tadi ada informasi dari markas pusat yang memerintahkan kita mundur."

"...?"

"Mereka akan mengirim Ketua Unit Recon kemari, Georg si pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost. Dia akan mentransfer massal kita semua meninggalkan titik ini."

"Tapi..."

Sakura tak suka keputusan itu. Mereka mundur, artinya membiarkan kubu musuh merengsek maju ke garis belakang pertahanan. Ini juga dapat diartikan sebagai kegagalan bagi mereka di titik A menahan gempuran musuh.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi?, yang memutuskan pasti Shikamaru jadi Sakura tak akan protes.

Masih terdengar suara riuh gemuruh dari arah pantai. Pertempuran di titik ini nampaknya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai.

"Siapa yang masih bertempur disana?" tanya Sakura.

"Shinobu si Vampire legendaris. Hanya dia elit pasukan kita yang masih hidup dan bertarung."

Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali bertempur digaris depan. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan posnya sebagai ketua unit medis.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara keras lainnya lagi.

Shinobi yang mengantarkan Tenten menunjukkan senyuman tipis. "Itu pasti bantuan untuk kita. Georg telah tiba untuk mentransfer kita semua."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan memerintahkan semua unit medis untuk mengumpulkan prajurit-prajurit yang sedang dirawat agar memudahkan Georg mentransfer kita semua. Kau, pastikan semua anggota pasukan kita tidak ada yang tertinggal di tempat ini."

"Baik. Laksanakan!"

Ke tengah-tengah arena perang, tampak Georg yang baru datang langsung melibatkan dirinya dalam pertarungan. Dia pasti ingin mengalihkan perhatian semua pasukan musuh kepada dirinya agar memberikan kesempatan bagi pasukan yang akan ia transfer untuk berkumpul pada satu titik.

Pemuda berkacamata itu datang dengan pakian bersih dan rapi, tanda bahwa ini adalah pertama kali ia terjun langsung ke medan perang. Pakaiannya nampak seperti seragam sekolah dengan jas hitam dan jubah ala penyihir barat.

Sebelum ini, tugasnya sebagai ketua Unit Recon dan Infiltrasi adalah menyusup ke wilayah musuh, menjadi mata-mata dan mengumpulkan informasi lalu disampaikan ke markas. Dia terspesialiasi untuk misi berkat Longinus Dimension Lost dan kemampuan sihir tingkat tinggi yang dia kuasai.

"Baiklah, setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa memberikan waktu yang cukup untuk mereka."

Georg membuat lingkata sihir di atas telapak tangannya yang menengadah. Dari sana muncul sebuah buku tebal. Pasti itu buku sihir.

"Karena aku adalah keturunan pahlawan sekaligus penyihir legendaris Johann Georg Faust yang terkenal, pustakawan di Perpustakaan Seribu Mil _Kunst Wunderkammer_ yang terletak di Dataran Tinggi Terakhir di Penghujung Semesta mau berbaik hati meminjamkan Grimoire ini. Grimoire terbaik yang berisi seribu mantra sihir terlarang tingkat tinggi."

Sebenarnya bukan karena hubungan itu Georg mampu mendapatkan buku tersebut. Sang Pustakawan adalah orang netral yang akan meminjamkan bukunya pada siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Hanya saja syaratnya ialah datang langsung ke perpustakaan itu.

Jangan dikira mudah untuk datang kesana, bahkan bagi seorang dewa pun akan sangat sulit. Letaknya berada di penghujung semesta dan koordinatnya pun tak terpetakan dalam peta dunia.

Tapi tidak dengan Georg. Dia mempunyai Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost yang membuat dirinya bisa menjelajah seluruh dimensi ruang sesuka hati.

"Ayo kita coba buku ini."

Georg membuka halaman tengah dari Grimoire, memilih secara acak ia pun merapal salah satu mantra.

Banyak pendaran cahaya berbagai warna yang muncul disekitar dirinya.

"Hm, apakah ini yang namanya _**Absolute Steal Magic**_? Teknik sihir yang memungkinkanku mencuri benda mati dari tempat manapun yang kubayangkan."

Seketika, semua perhatian pasukan Aliansi tertuju pada Georg. Mereka melihat ada banyak benda-benda metalik berdesain futuristik yang bermunculan menggantikan kilauan cahaya yang lenyap.

Semuanya adalah perangkat _Defense Weapon System_ yang biasa terdapat di pangkalan-pangkalan militer di bumi. Ada Coilgun dan Railgun, mortar, peluncur roket, misil balistik, armamen-armamen tank, bahkan perangkat CIWS penangkal rudal yang umum terdapat di atas dek kapal perang. Selain itu masih banyak persenjataan lainnya lagi seperti machinegun kaliber besar. Bahkan ada persenjataan baru yang di dunia manusia sendiri belum dipublikasikan yakni _Laser Beam Canon_ dan _Plasma Canon_.

Pasti tadi Georg membayangkan pangkalan militer milik USA saat membaca mantra lalu mengambil semua senjata disana dan membawanya kemari.

Meski yang dicuri hanya persenjataannya saja tanpa sekalian dengan pusat kontrolnya, Georg mampu mengoperasikan semuanya sendirian dengan teknik sihir.

Tidak salah kalau Georg disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir peringkat top.

Bahkan sebelum memiliki Grimoire itu saja, Georg sudah mahir menggunakan berbagai jenis sihir yang ada di seluruh dunia. Norse Magic, Demonic Spell, Fallen Angel Spell, Black Magic & White Magic, Fairy Magic, All Atribute-Nature Elemental Spell, bahkan teknik sihir pemanggilan seperti Dragon Gate Magic Circle pun ia kuasai dengan baik.

Sekarang saatnya.

"Fire!"

Suara muntahan peluru bergemuruh seketika dari berbagai senjata yang ditembakkan bersamaan.

Hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik saja, ribuan pasukan Aliansi tewas seketika. Sebagian yang lain selamat berkat beberapa iblis dan malaikat kelas tinggi yang membuat sihir pertahanan yang kokoh.

Serangan berhenti ketika amunisi habis. Ini waktunya bagi pasukan Aliansi untuk membalas.

Namun Georg tak memberikan kesempatan pada mereka.

Dia membalik-balik halaman Grimoire itu lagi dan melafalkan mantra untuk mengaktifkan sihir terlarang lainnya.

 **The Melody of Serpent Genesis**

Kali ini, air laut di dekat pantai beriak bersamaan dengan suara dengungan merdu. Makin lama makin besar dan semakin tinggi. Sampai akhirnya 12 monster berwujud ular laut raksasa sepanjang 150 meter yang tubuhnya tersusun atas air laut tercipta, bergerak dan juga hidup.

"Ayo kalian, musnahkan semua musuh-musuhku.!"

Sekali Georg mengatakan perintah, 12 monster Sea Serpent itupun mulai membabat habis formasi pasukan Aliansi.

Lima menit yang sangat sulit akhirnya terpecahkan berkat bantuan yang datang. Perlahan-lahan keduabelas monster air itu mulai kehilangan massa tubuhnya, mengecil, dan kembali lagi menjadi air biasa.

Hal itu berkat kerjasama ratusan penyihir yang menembakkan sihir-sihir elemen api dan lava. Mereka semua berasal dari perkumpulan asosiasi penyihir.

Namun Georg tak berhenti disitu saja. Ia melafalkan mantra teknik sihir lainnya lagi.

 **Tree of Ressurection**

Bagai datang dari ilusi, tiba-tiba tumbuh pohon raksasa yang dahannya mampu melingkupi seluruh bibir pantai. Beberapa tetesan air berguguran dari daunnya yang nampak basah oleh embun.

Ketika tetesan air itu mencapai air laut bekas lunturnya monster laut tadi, 12 Sea Serpent yang sama persis pun bangkit seperti sedia kala.

Sebuah sihir kebangkitan yang amat praktis. Teknik sihir tingkat tinggi yang sangat langka.

Dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, berapa ribu pun jumlah pasukan tidak akan mungkin merengsek maju kalau yang menghalangi adalah monster kuat yang selalu bangkit lagi jika mati.

Hampir saja Georg membalikkan keadaan, tapi Aliansi Tiga Fraksi masih punya orang yang kehebatannya susah dinalar akal.

 **Lord of Vermilion: Fiery Meteor Crush**

Ciiiiiiiuuuuuu...

Kaboommmm...

Secara serentak, puluhan batu meteor berselimut api merah terang berjatuhan dari langit. Menghantam semua monster Sea Serpent beserta dengan pohon reinkarnasi Tree of Ressurection sampai tak bersisa.

Baru saja teknik sihir tingkat tinggi lainnya diperlihatkan. Sihir yang dapat menciptakan menciptakan batu-batu besar dilangit untuk kemudian dibiarkan jatuh sendirinya sehingga mampu memberikan kehancuran hebat pada area yang sangat luas.

Ini lah pemimpin dari para perkumpulan penyihir iblis. Namanya...

Mephisto Pheles.

Pria tua itu berdiri sejajar berhadap-hadapan dengan Georg.

"Ternyata bakatmu di luar dugaanku, anak muda." puji Mephisto.

"Aaah. Kalau anda sudah berada disini, itu artinya aku harus mundur." ucap Georg merendah.

Mephisto adalah iblis yang telah lama hidup sejak cikal bakal iblis Underworld berdiri dari jaman Lucifer Pertama. Usianya berada pada angka yang sama dengan Sang Raja Agung Bael, Zekram. Dia pemimpin asosiasi penyihir Mephistopheles yang membawahi banyak sekali penyihir-penyihir hebat diseluruh dunia. Dia juga lah iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Johann Georg Faust, leluhur Georg saat ini.

"Huh, kenapa denganmu?"

Georg tak menjawab, dia mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi skala besar. Kabut putih yang merupakan kemampuan asli dari Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost kini mengepul dan menyelimuti semua pasukan tersisa dari kubu Konoha dan sekutunya.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

Georg tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghindari orang tua itu. Kekuatannya yang sekarang masih belum cukup untuk melawan Mephisto Pheles. Lagipula markas tidak mungkin mengijinkannya bertarung dengan ceroboh sebab kemampuan khusus yang ia miliki sangat diperlukan untuk strategi perang sampai perang ini berakhir.

Pemuda itu pun lenyap dari sisi pantai, bersama dengan seluruh pasukan sekutu.

"Dasar bocah tak tahu sopan santun!" rutuk Mephisto. Jauh-jauh dirinya datang kemari, malah ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang ia anggap bocah itu.

Georg mungkin merasa telah mentransfer semua pasukan yang ada di tempat ini. Tapi nyatanya masih ada yang tertinggal.

Ah, lebih tepatnya orang ini sengaja membuatnya tertinggal sendirian untuk meneruskan pertarungan. Dia berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Georg dan pasukan lainnya ditransfer.

"Nah. Sekarang karena semua orang di pihakku sudah pergi, aku bebas melakukan apapun sendirian disini."

Dia adalah wanita berusia matang yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Berbeda dengan pasukan lain yang memakai zirah atau jenis pakaian tempur lainnya, wanita ini malah memakai gaun seksi dan terbuka berwarna merah darah menantang yang diselingi warna hitam. Rambutnya panjang hingga melewati paha, warnanya pirang menyala. Iris matanya berwarna kuning emas, kelihatan berkilau di antara gelapnya malam.

Nama wanita itu...

Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade.

...atau lebih singkat dipanggil dengan nama Shinobu. Vampir legendaris yang telah bertarung sejak tadi sampai saat ini tanpa sedikitpun terlihat kelelahan.

"Ayooo, mendekatlah kalian semua kemariiiiii!"

Namun langkah mundur lah yang ia dapat. Siapa juga yang mau mendekati vampir ganas pembunuh ini?

Para pasukan Aliansi waspada penuh. Beberapa saat mengamati, tak terlihat lagi gerakan dari Shinobu.

Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah vampir itu sudah bosan bertarung?

Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu segera datang.

Tubuh Shinobu berubah bentuk, membengkak, dan terus membesar hingga 10 kali lipat semula. Tampak seperti balon udara yang hendak meletus.

Lalu...

KAAABBBOOOOOMMMMM!

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan mereka tadi adalah kematian.

Hingga radius 1500 meter, tak satupun dari ribuan pasukan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi pada jarak itu yang selamat.

Shinobu menggunakan saat-saat terakhirnya untuk meledakkan diri sendiri menggunakan energi yang ia makan dari setiap musuh yang ia bunuh.

Pengorbanan yang luar biasa, meski tidak sebanyak pamannya -Alucard di titik D. Tapi jumlah musuh yang mati tidaklah sedikit.

Dengan demikian...

Selesai!

Perang di sepanjang pantai barat wilayah Gremory akhirnya selesai dengan kemenangan pada kubu Aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Meski memang kubu mereka mendapat kerugian yang tidak sedikit, tapi dengan tidak adanya lagi lawan di titik ini, artinya daerah ini telah mereka kuasi dan mereka bisa merengsek maju menuju Gerbang Teleportasi _Gate of Sun_ di Tanjung Harapan.

Lord Forneus yang kini mendapat mandat untuk memimpin pasukan, diperintahkan oleh Jendral Falbium untuk langsung menuju Tanjung Harapan tanpa diberikan waktu istirahat. Dia adalah kepala keluarga salah satu dari 72 Pilar Underworld, Keluarga Iblis Forneus. Rupa-rupanya Falbium terus memantau jalannya perang lewat saluran komunikasi dari markasnya di Kota Lilith.

Akan tetapi...

Apa benar peperangan disini sudah benar-benar selesai?

"Hoooooiii,, mau kemana kalian huh?"

Teriakan nyaring suara perempuan terdengar membahana.

Lord Forneus terkejut melihat pada sudut pandang yang jauh, tepat di pusat ledakan dahsyat tadi, Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade tampak terbang melayang dengan sayap kelelawar khas vampir. Dan dia utuh seperti semula.

Wanita itu menunjukkan seringaian keji dan sadis.

Maou Falbium di markas pun dengan cepat telah menanggapi situasi ini

Terdengar di saluran komunikasi milik Lord Forneus, "Bagi dua pasukan! Dua pertiga melanjutkan ke Tanjung Harapan, sedangkan sisanya anda pimpin untuk melawan wanita vampire itu. Aku tadi sempat lupa bahwa ia adalah vampir abadi yang tak bisa mati."

Untuk menekan baris pertahanan terakhir pasukan musuh, Falbium membutuhkan lebih banyak pasukan dalam usaha menggempur Tanjung Harapan. Dan lagipula, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menunda serangan demi melawan satu vampire dengan belasan ribu tentara.

"Baik, Maou-sama!" sahut Lord Forneus.

Perlu waktu dua menit baginya untuk mengatur kembali mobilisasi pasukan. Yang bergerak menuju Tanjung Harapan ia serahkan kepemimpinannya pada Seraph Sandalphon dan Metatron. Sedangkan ia sendiri yang akan mengurus si wanita vampire.

Shinobu memberikan waktu dan kesempatan kepada musuh. Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri dikepung dari berbagai sisi. 7000 lebih tentara yang terdiri dari ras malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis berbaris melingkar mengelilinginya.

1 Vs 7000

Perang macam apa ini?

Tapi kalau dilogikakan, dengan eksistensinya yang abadi berarti Shinobu tak mungkin kalah walau sebanyak apapun lawannya. Yang ada malah semakin bagus karena ia bisa memakan lebih banyak 'keganjilan'.

Namun bukan berarti Aliansi tidak punya peluang menang melawan Shinobu. Jika mereka mampu membuat Shinobu tetap berada di pantai ini sehingga tidak ikut bertarung bersama pasukan tempur Konoha dan sekutunya, maka itu sudah cukup. Apalagi kalau mereka berhasil menemukan cara menangkap atau setidaknya menghentikan Shinobu, maka akan jauh lebih baik lagi.

"Heyyaaa!"

"Aaaarrrrrhh..."

Shinobu menyerang membabi buta dengan cakar dan taringnya layaknya binatang buas.

Tak ingin di mangsa, pasukan Aliansi balas menyerang dengan tombak-tombak cahaya dan sihir demonic.

Shhuuttt...

Dhuuarrr!

Alhasil, Shinobu mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah. Ada serangan yang sampai membuat lengannnya dan kakinya putus, bahkan sampai kepalanya pun terpenggal.

Tapi...

Separah apapun serangannya, tak sedikitpun menghentikan Shinobu.

Dirinya adalah vampir yang diberkahi dengan kemampuan regenerasi tanpa henti yang sangat cepat.

Begitu lengan atau kakinya putus, badannya berlubang atau bahkan kepalanya penggal, semua bagian itu akan tumbuh lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

Sebenarnya Shinobu tidak dapat dikatakan abadi, bisa saja ia mati.

Mana ada makhluk kekal abadi di dunia yang fana ini, bahkan seorang dewa pun pasti akan menemui ajalnya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi karena kemampuan regenerasi tanpa henti inilah, setiap kali diserang ia akan terus pulih seperti sedia kala meski dirinya dihancurkan sampai sel terkecil sekalipun.

Kemampuan itulah yang seakan menjadikan dirinya 'abadi'.

Saat Shinobu meledakkan diri sendiri tadi pun, tubuhnya ikut hancur lebur menjadi debu. Tapi hanya dengan menunggu beberapa saat, sel-selnya akan tumbul lagi lalu menjadi dirinya yang pulih seutuhnya.

Menghadapi lawan seperti ini, mau berapa ribu prajurit pun pasti tak akan menang.

Bagi Shinobu yang abadi, ini tampak seperti pertempuran abadi yang tanpa henti.

Akhirnya datang sebuah solusi.

Lord Forneus berteriak pada semua bawahannya, "Siapa disini yang memiliki teknik sihir _Energy Drain_?"

Logikanya sederhana, untuk menghadapi makhluk yang tak bisa dibunuh maka satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghisap energi dari makhluk itu sampai habis hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Sayangnya...

Lord Forneus tidak satupun melihat anggukan kepala dari setiap pasukannya. Ini namanya solusi tanpa realisasi. Sia-sia!

 _Energy Drain_ merupakan kemampuan alami yang berguna untuk menyerap energi dari tubuh lawan dan menjadikannya energi milik sendiri lewat sentuhan fisik.

Malah lebih buruk lagi, _Energy Drain_ adalah kemampuan alami semua vampir. Ketika dia menghisap darah mangsa, vampir itu juga serta merta menghisap energi di tubuh mangsanya. Dan Shinobu yang notabene adalah seorang vampir pasti memiliki kemampuan dasar itu.

Lihat saja, tidak sedikit pasukan Aliansi yang berjatuhan setelah tubuhnya menyusut dan mengering karena energinya terhisap habis saat digigit oleh Shinobu.

Bosan mencabik-cabik tubuh lawan dengan cakar dan taring, Shinobu pun mengeluarkan senjatanya. Sebilah pedang jepang tipe Odachi sepanjang 2,5 meter yang dia tarik dari tenggorokannya.

Shinobu menatap haru pada pedang di tangannya, "Nama pedang ini adalah Kokorowatari. Satu-satunya kenangan yang ditinggalkan oleh pelayanku sebelum dia mati 400 tahun lalu."

Kokorowatari adalah pedang iblis yang dijuluki sebagai _Oddity Killer_ atau Pembunuh Keganjilan. Dan kini yang memakainya adalah Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade, vampire yang dijuluki Si Pemakan Keganjilan.

Maka didepan Shibobu, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan fenomena supranatural atau disebut 'Keganjilan', segala yang tidak bersesuaian dengan hukum alam dunia nyata akan ia lenyapkan sampai habis.

Sungguh kombinasi antara senjata dan pemakainya yang sangat pas.

Bagai sedang menari, setiap sabetan pedang panjang itu pun membelah semua tubuh yang ada dalam jangkauannya.

Tentara Aliansi coba melawan, namun baik senjata dan zirah mereka tak mampu menahan tebasan pedang Kokorowatari yang dikenal sangat tajam.

Apalagi di tangan Shinobu, kalau dia mau dia bisa membelah manusia menjadi dua tanpa manusia itu merasakan sakit, bahkan tak akan tewas asal manusia yang ditebasnya tidak bergerak selama 10 detik. Begitulah, saking tajamnya Kokorowatari saat digunakan untuk membelah dua tubuh manusia, maka sel tubuh dan kain yang melekat dibadan akan kembali menyatu dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu ada kemampuan khusus.

Yah, meski 1 vs 7000, tapi apa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Yang ada Shinobu lah yang membantai satu persatu bawahan Lord Forneus.

Beginilah jadinya kalau melawan seekor vampir legendaris, yang kekuatannya disebut-sebut setara dengan seorang dewa.

Buruknya lagi bagi pasukan Aliansi, itu masih belum cukup sebab...

"Pertama kalinya aku menggunakan pedang ini." ungkap Shinobu tatkala dia berhenti menebas musuh-musuhnya.

Di tangan yang satunya, tergenggam sebilah pedang jepang tipe kodachi. Jika Odachi adalah tipe pedang yang paling panjang, maka kodachi adalah yang terpendek. Malah pedang ini hanya seukuran pisau.

"Yumewatari, turutilah perintahku!"

Slice!

Satu tebasan pedang pendek tersebut di udara kosong, meninggalkan garis yang mencipta robekan dimensi.

Dari sana keluarlah berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratus pasukan aliansi yang baru saja tadi mati dibunuh oleh Shinobu.

Sontak para musuhnya terkejut.

Yumewatari adalah pedang iblis yang mampu menarik jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati dari alam kematian ke alam nyata, lalu mengendalikannya sekehendak hati orang yang memakainya. Pedang ini merupakan pasangan dari Kokorowatari, sehingga yang dihidupkan kembali adalah jiwa orang-orang yang tewas terbunuh oleh pedang Kokorowatari. Jika Kokorowatari dijuluki Pembunuh Keganjilan, maka Yumewatari adalah Pembangkit Keganjilan.

Saaaaa...

Sekarang, kubu Aliansi Tiga Fraksi harus berperang dengan pasukannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang namanya medan perang, pasti ada saja hal atau kejadian yang tak diperhitungkan sebelumnya. Inilah bukti keterbatasan akal makhluk hidup. Mereka bukan lah tuhan sesungguhnya yang menentukan takdir.

Misalnya kejadian kecil ini, dimana perang antara dua kubu kedatangan tamu yang sewajarnya tidak di pihak manapun. Kalau saja orang itu hanya diam mengamati maka tak mengapa. Tapi ini...!

Seratus...? Ah tidak, ratusan bahkan mungkin sampai seribu lebih benda-benda tajam berjatuhan dari langit dan membabat habis nyawa para pasukan dari kedua kubu yang sedang bertempur.

Benda itu bukan benda tajam biasa, semuanya adalah pedang dengan berbagai macam jenis dan bentuk.

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara tawa congak kesenangan bak orang kesetanan menggelegar dari arah bukit batu kecil yang terletak di pinggiran hutan dimana perang besar sedang bertabuh.

"Phuahahahahaaaaa! Seharusnya aku lebih cepat kemari dan bersenang-senang. Untung saja aku berhasil kabur dari tempat si gundul Sakra itu."

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata merah itu pun mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaan di bibirnya.

Selama ini dirinya hanya mengembara tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tidak ada satupun hal menyenangkan yang ia temui sampai Sakra atau yang lebih terkenal sebagai Dewa Indra sang Raja Kahyangan dalam reliji Hindu tiba-tiba datang padanya lalu menawarkan hal yang menarik.

Tawaran untuk ikut serta mengusir kebosanan dengan menciptakan dunia yang penuh perang dan derita kematian.

Pemuda itu, tentu saja menyukainya. Ia bosan sebab dirinya sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang dan bertarung sepuas hati dengan segenap kekuatannya. Selama pengembaraannya, seringkali ia bertarung tapi tak sekalipun pernah menemui lawan yang sepadan.

Tak usah membahas terlalu jauh cerita dan juga alasan pemuda itu berada di sini. Semua itu tak penting lagi kalau sudah berdiri di medan pertempuran.

Tak lama kemudian, datang sesesok laki-laki yang merasa cukup terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda tadi. Ia berambut hitam lurus pendek klimis dengan iris mata biru bak batu saphire berkilau. Berbeda dengan pasukan perang lainnya yang mengenakan seragam, dia malah memakai jersey olahraga.

"Hei bocah! Kalau kau tidak punya urusan di sini, lebih baik pulang sana!"

Bukannya merespon normal, si pemuda yang diejek malah menyeringai. "Hooooo, kelihatannya kau menarik."

"Cuihh! Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, dasar homo!"

Meski diejek, si pemuda tak peduli sebab yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kesenangan terbesar yang akan ia rasakan dari pertarungan melawan orang yang datang padanya ini. Ia jelas merasakan aura kekuataan laki-laki itu.

"Sebelum bertarung..."

"Siapa yang mau bertarung melawanmu huh!?" potongnya cepat.

"Yato, cepatlaaaaah!"

Suara barusan terdengar dari dahan pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. Sesosok remaja seumuran anak SMP yang berdiri diatasnya dan kelihatan tidak sabaran. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat tertutup oleh hodie dari mantel hijau yang ia kenakan.

"Kalau ingin cepat kau saja yang bertarung dibawah sini, Yukine!" protesnya.

Si pemuda pirang pembuat kekacauan menampakkan ekpresi senang yang lebih cerah. Ia pun turun dari puncak bukit batu lalu menapakkan kaki tidak jauh dari laki-laki yang di panggil Yato tadi.

"Ini semakin menarik. Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan namamu, tapi sepertinya tak perlu lagi. Iya kan, Yatogami sang Dewa Bencana - _The God of Calamity_?"

"Terus? Memang kenapa kalau kau mengetahui namaku heh?" tanyanya sinis.

"Sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Aku Sang Raja Pahlawan Gilgamesh, _The King of Heroes_ pemilik ribuan harta suci, juga dikenal sebagai si pencipta dan pengguna Pedang Tak Terbatas."

Yatogami tak sedikitpun peduli dengan seberapa hebat julukan yang tersemat pada diri Gilgamesh. Sekali lihat saja, matanya sudah mampu menilai bahwa orang sombong ini hanyalah pemakai pedang berkulit kacang.

 **Gate of Babylon**

Disekitar diri Gilgames, bermunculan portal-portal berwarna kuning emas yang mengeluarkan bilah-bilah pedang. Jumlah portal itu tak sedikit, dan tampaknya setiap portal mampu mengeluarkan pedang yang tak terhingga banyaknya.

"Kau akan mati kalau tak melawan karena aku tidak memberi pilihan. Bahkan untuk seorang dewa sepertimu, aku tak akan memberi ampun."

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhh.." Yatogami membuang nafas malas. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda sombong bebal macam ini. Kalau saja ada koin lima yen dari orang yang berharap padanya agar memusnahkan pemuda itu, pasti dirinya akan sangat bersemangat.

Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain lagi...

"Kemarilah, **Sekki!"**

Si remaja bernama Yukine bertransformasi menjadi dua bila pedang. Dia merupakan Shinki atau Harta Suci milik Dewa Yatogami.

SyuuttSyuutt...

Clang!Clang!

Dua bilah pedang yang terbang dari portal _Gate of Babylon_ dapat ditangkis oleh Yato.

Selanjutnya, menyusul ribuan pedang lain yang tak henti berterbangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Lokasi dimana orang-orang ini berada adalah di dalam tenda militer yang menjadi pusat arus informasi dan komunikasi Pasukan Koalisi Penentang Imperium of Bible. Dalam situasi menegangkan ini, ada cukup banyak orang yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Salah satunya yaa kedua orang ini.

Ino Yamanaka melepaskan helm berdesain futuristik yang ia kenakan, lalu mencabut beberapa kabel yang tersambung pada bagian belakang lehernya serta peralatan sensorik pendeteksi kondisi vital tubuh yang menempel pada punggung tangan. Perangkat elektronik yang menghubungkan semua arus komunikasi ke seluruh medan perang itu tidak menunjukkan ada masalah.

Wanita berponi panjang hingga menutup salah satu matanya itu pun bangkit dari kursi khusus yang dia duduki dan melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh.

"Ada apa Ino? Masih terlalu dini untuk beristirahat."

"Aku tahu, Shika! Tapi untuk kali ini saja, bisa kah kau meloloskan keinginanku?"

"Haah!?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba menjadi orang bodoh. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Posisimu disini penting dan tak tergantikan oleh orang lain, aku tidak bisa seenaknya membiarkanmu berbuat sesuatu yang bisa mengakibatkan kekalahan bagi kita dalam perang ini!"

"Ck, aku paham posisimu. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. Kumohon, Shika."

Sebenarnya bukan Shikamaru tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginan Ino, ia percaya pada sahabatnya itu, tapi posisinya sebagai pengatur strategi perang tidak bisa membiarkan ada satupun pergerakan yang bisa berakibat buruk bagi semua pasukannya.

"Shikamaru, tolong!" pinta Ino serius.

Shikamaru mengerti, kalau permintaan Ino pasti bukan hal main-main. Sahabatnya ini pasti sudah memikirkan matang-matang tindakannya, dan dia pun pasti tidak ingin membawa akibat buruk bagi seluruh pasukan.

Karena itulah, dengan terpaksa Shikamaru melunak. "Baiklah, lakukan keinginanmu. Tapi aku hanya memberimu waktu tidak lebih dari 15 menit, mengerti?"

Ino mengulas senyum lebar, "Arigatou, Shika."

Begitu mendapatkan ijin, Ino langsung memanggil salah satu prajurit yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Prajurit itu memiliki alasan khusus kenapa dia ditugaskan di tempat ini.

"Kau, kemarilah!"

"Ada perintah untuk saya?"

"Bisakah kau mentransferku ke koordinat ini dengan sihir teleportasimu?"

"Laksanakan!" jawabnya lantang.

"Hoooii, Ino. Mau kemana kau?" Shikamaru tidak mengerti, dia pikir akan melakukan apa? Ternyata Ino ingin terjun ke medan perang. Di benaknya timbul tanda tanya besar, ada kejadian apa di medan perang yang dilihat oleh Ino dari perangkat itu sampai dia bersikukuh ingin terjun ke sana?

Ino tidak menjawab, tapi dia mengelus-elus lembut perutnya yang tampak rata.

"Lingkaran sihir teleportasinya sudah siap." ucap si prajurit.

Ino menapak ke lantai dimana lingkara sihir tergambar. "Aku berangkat, Shika."

Tanpa sempat Shikamaru mencegah, Ino lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Untuk saat ini, Shikamaru sangat berharap kalau apa yang terpikirkan di otaknya tidak benar-benar nyata.

Bertempat di padang rumput savana, pertempuran yang cukup sengit sedang berlangsung.

Ke tempat inilah Ino berteleportasi. Begitu dia membuka mata, yang ia dapati adalah formasi kubu Konoha sedang kacau balau, semua pasukan sedang panik.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ada banyak sekali hewan, monster, dan makhluk-makhluk buas yang tak ada habis-habisnya terus menyerang. Sekali makhluk itu di habisi, akan datang yang lainnya. Keadaan inilah yang membuat pasukan koalisi kewalahan menahannya. Lebih buruk lagi, semakin lama makhluk yang datang semakin besar, beberapa diantaranya berukuran raksasa, dan tentu saja semakin kuat sehingga sangat sulit dikalahkan.

Makhluk-makhluk itu dengan sekali lihat saja langsung diketahui kalau mereka bukan makhluk hidup. Semuanya kelihatan seperti proyeksi tiga dimensi dari gambar dua dimensi di atas kanvas. Berwarna putih dan dilukis dengan tinta emas.

Ino memberikan sedikit bantuan. Ia berteriak, "Kelemahan monster-monster itu adalah air. Jadi gunakan jutsu atau teknik sihir elemen air!"

Mendengar informasi dari Ino, para pasukan menggangi pola serangan. Dengan begini, mereka bisa meraih situasi yang lebih baik.

Kini Ino bisa mengacuhkan situasi perang, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, membuat dirinya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan situasi buruk macam apapun disekitarnya.

Begitu Ino tiba di tempat asal muasal makhluk tersebut bermunculan, ia mendapati ada sesosok malaikat berjenis laki-laki yang sedang mengudara. Pakaiannya hanya terdiri dari sehelai kain putih yang dililit untuk menutupi bagian-bagian penting saja. Rambutnya hitam dengan iris mata sehitam jelaga, namun dengan kulit yang putih bersih. Terdapat tiga pasang sayap merpati putih yang mengembang lebar di belakang punggungnya. Total enam sayap menandakan bahwa dia adalah malaikat kelas menengah.

Malaikat itu lah yang menggambar makhluk-makhluk tadi dan menyerang pasukan tempur Konoha dan sekutunya.

Meski yang dilihat Ino adalah sesosok malaikat, tapi ia sangat mengenali siapan sosok itu.

"Sai-kun. Berhenti dan lihat aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pulau Langit Agreas-**

Ketegangan nyata terberat yang Naruto alami selama ia hidup tidak sedikitpun turun sejak ia berada disini. Di sampingnya, Hinata tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk situasi tak terduga yang tengah mereka hadapi ini.

"Hyahyahyahyaahahaaaaa. Kenapa diam saja, bocah pirang!" Rizevim tertawa mengejek. Dirinya sungguh sangat senang saat ini.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja apa yang di depan matamu itu? Kupikir kalau sekarang, dengan kekuatanmu kau masih bisa melakukannya."

Naruto tidak mungkin menghentikan proses kebangkitan Trihexa yang akan selesai tak lama lagi. Mengingat bahwa keruntuhan _Cardinal System_ sudah sangat besar dan mencapai dunia ini, tak ada lagi waktu untuk perubahan rencana misi. Dan ia membutuhkan Trihexa , menghentikan kebangkitan Trihexa bukan opsi yang dapat ia ambil.

Hinata sendiri sudah pasti mengerti itu.

"Aaaaahhhh~~~, kalau kalian berdua tidak melakukan sesuatu, pada akhirnya kalian tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa tahu!"

Bukan hanya karena muak saja, tapi Naruto memang tidak punya kata-kata sehingga tidak membalas ucapan Rizevim.

Kalau mau, Naruto bisa saja membunuh Rizevim detik ini juga. Tapi setelahnya apa?

Jika Trihexa lepas kendali, siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Hanya Rizevim yang benar-benar paham tentang Trihexa sebab orang tua itulah yang membangkitkannya.

Sungguh, tindakan antisipasi yang dibuat Rizevim benar-benar menyulitkan.

Sang Putra Bintang Fajar itu meneruskan perkataannya meski tak sedikitpun ditanggapi, "Jadi... Apa kalian mau menyerah saja eh?"

"..."

"Yaaaa, kalau begitu kalian duduk saja disana! Urusan disini biar aku yang melanjutkan. Bahkan kalau kalian berdua mau pergi pun, terserah! Aku tak peduli. Ghahahahaaaa...!"

Situasi pun terus berlanjut, dan jadi jauh lebih mengerikan. Nampak jelas di depan sana, Trihexa yang telah menyerap eksistensi Sang Dewi Naga Ophis mulai membuka matanya. Rantai-rantai yang membelenggu tubuhnya satu persatu putus saat dia bergerak.

Trihexa memiliki 7 kepala yang masing-masing mempunyai ciri makhluk yang berbada. Ada yang seperti singa, macan tutul, beruang, bahkan naga, dan ada pula yang bentuknya tidak jelas. Tubuhnya pun tampak mencirikan campuran berbagai macam makhluk, bersisik keras seperti buaya tegak berdiri layaknya beruang.

Setiap kepala mempunyai 10 tanduk dan masing-masing memiliki mahkota. Pada dahinya, terlukis satu simbol yang mewakili satu dosa besar dari _Seven Deadly Sins_. Semua kepala yang mulanya tidur kini mulai sadar beserta dengan mata yang telah terbuka. Aura jahat yang mengalir keluar dari makhluk itu pasti akan membuat orang biasa menjadi gila hanya dengan merasakannya.

Beberapa menit terlewat, hingga akhirnya ada orang lain yang tiba di ruangan ini, sekelompok orang lebih tepatnya. Mereka berhenti tepat setelah masuk melewati pintu.

Dan setiap orang dari kelompok itu, tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata akibat kesulitan bernafas setelah melihat langsung dan merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang Binatang Pengkiamat.

Naruto yang menyadari hal ini, langsung memperingatkan mereka.

"Kalian semua menjauh lah!. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian."

Sekelompok orang itu sangat familiar di mata Naruto. Tentu saja, karena mereka semua adalah rekan-rekannya dalam misi ini.

Yang tampak masih bisa berdiri hanya para laki-laki saja -Saji, Rugal dan Bikou, itupun dengan tangan bertumpu ke dinding serta peluh mengucur deras. Sedangkan yang lainnya para gadis terkecuali Tsubaki dipaksa jatuh terlutut karena intimidasi yang begitu kuat dari Trihexa, tubuh dan mental mereka terlalu rapuh jika berhadapan dengan makhluk superior seperti ini. Berbeda lagi dengan Serigala Fenrir, namun meski tubuhnya mampu bertahan tapi nyalinya ciut juga. Ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang bertemu beruang kutub.

Merasa bukan waktunya untuk berdebat, Naruto menghampiri mereka yang diikuti pula oleh istrinya, Hinata.

"Dasar kalian ini, seharusnya pikir-pikir dahulu kalau mau langsung ke sini!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Serta merta ia membuat kubah kuning berbentuk kepala Kyubi untuk melindungi mereka semua dari tekanan intimidasi Trihexa.

Tomoe menyapu keringat yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya, ia terengah-engah berusaha keras hanya untuk berdiri saja. Hanya sebentar merasakan aura Trihexa, tubuh iblisnya sudah terasa remuk jadi begini. Wajar saja karena yang dia lihat dari jarak dekat bukan Trihexa yang biasa, tapi yang telah menyerap semua kekuatan Ophis.

"Maaf, Senpai. Karena kami merasakan ada aura kuat berasal dari lokasi ini, jadi tanpa pikir panjang kami langsung kesini karena yakin kau pasti juga berada disini."

"..." Naruto menatap datar pada Tomoe yang mengutarakan alasannya.

"Yeah, walau kami harus bersusah payah hanya untuk kemari." sambung Ruruko.

"Dasar kalian bodoh!" umpat Naruto. Ia tidak habis pikir, sedangkal apa pikiran mereka hingga mau-maunya masuk ke kandang Trihexa tanpa persiapan.

"Ya sudah lah." kata Naruto pasrah.

Di dalam kubah chakra kyubi ini, semua orang aman dari intimidasi hawa kuat Trihexa.

Selain Sona sang [Raja], kelompok Sitri lengkap berada disini. Tsubaki Shinra, Momo Hanakai, Reya Kusaka, Tomoe Meguri, Bennia, Rugal, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura dan Genshirou Saji. Juga ada Bikou dan Serigala Fenrir dari kelompok Vali.

Setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal, Tsubaki penasaran ingin bertanya. Pertanyaan mainstream,

"Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada perubahan rencana." jawab Hinata. "Kita akan diam menunggu di sini sampai Binatang Pengkiamat itu bangkit."

"Yeah, meski aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah dia benar-benar bangkit." sambung Naruto. Ini semua karena karena orang tua bernama Rizevim yang bertindak diluar perkiraannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak diketahui berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewat di tempat ini. Sejatinya tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat karena disini hanyalah ruang kosong yang berada jauh tinggi di atas langit Kota Agreas.

Kalau pun ingin di deskripsikan bagaimana keadaannya..., langit malam yang seharusnya gelap tak ada lagi dan digantikan warna-warna terang yang bercampur antara merah dan putih. Langit malamnya berkedip terang persis seperti ketika ada kilatan-kilatan petir yang saling menyambar. Berkali-kali kilatan cahaya itu menerangi seluruh penjuru cakrawala langit. Dan setiap kali kilatan terang itu nampak, beberapa detik berikutnya menyusul suara nyaring bak guntur yang menggelegar.

Dan penyebab semua itu adalah ini!

Duuuaaakkkk...!

Cruusssh.

Bagian bahu armor crimson Issei retak setelah tinju super Vali bersarang di sana.

Namun meski kesakitan, Issei tak mempedulikannya. Toh armor itu akan berrekontruksi sendirinya seperti semula.

Buuggg!

Pyaarr.

Balasan Issei ialah hantaman tinju yang menyasar perut vali.

Armor di bagian sana berlubang, namun sekejap kembali utuh seperti semula.

Padahal mereka berdua memakai armor yang sangat keras, jauh melebihi kerasnya sisik Naga Jahat Grendel yang terkenal sangat tebal dan solid. Itu berarti, kekuatan tinju mereka luar biasa.

Mereka berdua, sepasang rival abadi Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku telah sejak tadi bertarung dengan tangan kosong di atas langit. Kecepatan terbang mereka sungguh gila, hingga mata siapapun tak mampu melihatnya. Penampakkan yang bisa dilihat hanyalah jejak-jejak cahaya merah dan putih akibat dari aura naga yang mereka lepaskan.

Dampak pertarungan kedua orang itu menyebabkan goncangan hebat di langit hingga mencapai permukaan Kota Agreas tak lain. Agreas yang kini berada di Celah Dimensi ukurannya sangat besar. Permukaannya saja mungkin mencapai dua atau tiga kali luas kota besar semacam Tokyo. Bangunan-bangunan megah dan tinggi di kota ini paling banyak menerima dampak fatal pertarungan Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku di atas langit. Semua kacanya pecah akibat getaran kuat yang datang tanpa henti, beberapa bangunan tua yang lebih rapuh bahkan mulai roboh.

Gerombolan naga jahat produksi massal yang diciptakan oleh Qlippoth menggunakan Holy Grail, yang mulanya sedang bersantai dengan tenang di kota itu, kini sudah tak ada lagi. Mereka semua yang saat ini tidak dalam komando, bebas melakukan tindakan sendiri sesuka hati. Dan karena mereka mengerti bahwa mendekat apalagi mencampuri pertarungan Dua Naga Surgawi di atas langit sana sama dengan mencari mati, maka mereka kompak bersembunyi. Di lantai parkir bawah tanah sebuah banguan atau entah dimanapun, yang penting terhindar dari dampak pertarungan itu.

Sekali lagi harus diakui, inilah yang akan terjadi jika sebuah kota menjadi arena pertempuran dahsyat antara Dua Naga Surgawi. Baik Sekiryutei maupun Hakuryouku telah mencapai puncak kekuatan masing-masing dengan mengaktifkan mode Diabolos Dragon.

Vali mencapai mode itu berkat mensinkronkan bakat sejati dan kekuatan iblis Lucifer dalam dirinya dengan kekuatan Albion, mengalami Maoufikasi _Dragon Lucifer Drive_. Karena ini adalah kekuatannya sendiri, maka dapat dianggap perubahannya sempurna tanpa cacat.

Berbeda dengan Issei yang mencapainya dengan menggunakan bantuan dari artefak suci Surga. _Nail of Helena_ , pasak suci yang digunakan untuk memaku Jesus ditiang salib hingga berlumuran dengan darahnya. Dengan artefak yang berfungsi sebagai Longinus Drive itu, Issei mampu mendapatkan loncatan tranformasi Balance Breaker (Hyperdrive) dan melewati proses Deifikasi atau pendewaan. Esensi ilahiah yang menyatu dalam jiwanya membuat tubuhnya mampu menampung semua kekuatan penuh Ddraig, kondisi ini disebut sebagai _Dragon Divinity Hyperdrive_. Namun karena perubahan ini hasil pemaksaan tubuh menggunakan alat, maka ada resiko yang harus Issei terima. Kesakitan luar biasa yang bisa saja merusak mental menjadi akibat kalau menggunakan artefak ini terlalu lama. Dan tidak bisa digunakan lebih dari sekali sebab pada penggunaan kedua hanya akan membunuhnya.

Ringkas kata, kedua perwujudan Naga Surgawi itu telah mencapai kekuatan penuh Ddraig dan Albion sebelum disegel oleh tuhan ke dalam Sacred Gear, yang tuhan sendiripun takut pada kedua naga itu.

Maka, tak bisa dibantah lagi kalau kedua orang ini telah melampaui The God of Bible dan Satan Lucifer Pertama. Seandainya kedua entitas itu masih hidup, pada kondisi ini Issei bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan tuhan dan Vali pun tak sulit menundukkan Satan Lucifer sang Bintang Fajar, buyutnya sendiri.

Mengamati dari dekat, Vali berhenti pada jarak yang lumayan aman dari jangkauan serang Issei.

"Aku... Aku sangat senang, saking senangnya sampai aku tak mampu mengungkapkannya lagi dengan kata-kata."

"Bajingan! Kau pikir kita bertarung untuk apa hah!?" balas Issei kesal.

"Yah, untuk apa lagi? Memang inilah takdir yang harus kita jalani sebagai Hakuryouku dan Sekiryutei."

"..."

"Mau seperti apapun, takdir ini tak bisa dihindari. Jadi aku berpikir sederhana saja, kenapa tak menikmatinya? Aku suka bertarung, katakanlah aku maniak, jadi bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus?"

"Takdir! Takdir! Takdir! Takdir! Takdir! Aku muaaaaak!" teriak Issei.

Issei menyerang dengan tinju dan tendangan membabi buta.

Tapi Vali dengan baik mampu menghindarinya dengan terbang akrobatik di udara. Dalam hal ketangkasan bertarung dan seni bela diri, Vali unggul atas Issei.

"Berhenti mengatakan tentang takdir! Seandainya tidak dalam situasi sekarang ini, mungkin aku akan berpikir dengan cara yang sama denganmu. Tapi, apa kau mengerti tentang keberadaan orang berharga di sisimu yang harus kau lindungi? Kau mengerti tidak!?"

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Issei mengumpulkan banyak energi yang dialirkan ke moncong meriam di sayapnya.

 **Divinity Blaster!**

Menghadapi tembakan aura energi yang sangat mengerikan tersebut, Vali tidak mungkin menahannya secara langsung. Ia mencengkramkan tangannya kearah datangnya serangan.

 **Satan Compression Driver!**

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Apa yang Vali keluarkan adalah ledakan cahaya iblis ultimate. Aliran putih keperakan dan hitam legam cahaya yang terjalin satu sama lain. Aura itu membuat serangan Issei langsung dikompresi lagi dan lagi, dan akhirnya tersingkir.

Serangai Issei tak mampu mencapai Vali. Serangan itu memang sangat dahsyat, sampai-sampai ketika jaraknya hampir menyentuh hidung Vali barulah bisa dikompres sampai habis.

Untuk saat ini, pikiran Issei tidak memprioritaskan takdir rivalitas Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku. Sebenarnya ia sendiri menginginkan itu, tapi dalam sebuah pertarungan dengan hati yang lapang, yang mana tak ada masalah berat lainnya yang membebani.

Nyawanya, lebih ia pertaruhkan untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya ketimbang memenuhi takdir itu. Issei bahkan heran dengan Vali, apa yang sebenarnya keturunan Lucifer itu pikirkan?

Lalu sebersit pikiran melintas di otak Issei, "Hei Vali. Aku ragu kau memiliki orang berharga disisimu?"

"..." Vali belum paham maksud Issei.

"Orang berharga yang akan kau lindungi bahkan jika harus dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa."

"..." Vali tak bisa menjawab.

Jika yang dimaksudkan Issei adalah teman-teman setimnya, Arthur, Kuroka, Bikou, dan Le Fay. Maka Vali tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai jawaban. Sekalipun dirinya tidak pernah merasakan itu, walaupun ia pernah melindungi anggota timnya tapi hanya sebatas pemimpin kelompok pada anggotanya. Kalau keluarga, kakeknya yang masih hidup si Rizevim itu, malah Vali sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Kini giliran Issei yang merasa di atas angin, "Jika dirimu yang gila bertarung hanya bertarung untuk kepuasan tanpa pernah memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi, maka kau benar-benar orang gila yang pantas dikasihani."

"Tcih!"

Kata-kata Issei ternyata cukup untuk membuat Vali marah.

Kali ini, Vali yang menjadi agresif menyerang. Ia menyalurkan kekuatannya ke sayap hitam Lucifer yang membentang lebar. Suara rusak terdengar meraung dari permata di armornya. Lalu, dua belas sayapnya dibagi setengah, dan lepas dari punggung Vali. Dua belas sayap yang telah dikeluarkan mulai berubah penampilan dan bentuknya.

 **Dividing Wyvern Fairies**

Ini adalah materialiasi kekuatan Hakuryouku. Naga berukuran kecil -Wyvern berwarna putih perak, sebanyak 12 ekor berputar-putar di sekitar Vali.

Issei menatap lekat, "Yang seperti itu aku juga bisa!"

 **Dividing Wyvern Fairies**

Pada jumlah yang sama, Issei juga mengeluarkan para Wyvernnya yang berwarna merah. Semuanya keluar dari permata-permata hijau di armornya.

"Maju!"

"Maju!"

 **Divinity Blaster**

Sekali lagi Issei menembakkan aura massif penghancur dari meriap di sayapnya.

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

Wyvern putih Vali berbaris lurus untuk menghalangi tembakan energi dari Issei. Ketika melewati delapan Wyvern, kekuatan pengancurnya turun sampai batas dimana Vali bisa menyingkirkannya hanya dengan sentikan jari.

Tapi, Issei tak kehabisan akal.

Seekor wyvern merah miliknya berubah warna menjadi putih dan terbang ke sekitar Vali sehingga menerima tembakan tadi, lalu...

[Reflect]

Tembakannya dipantulkan, dan oleh Wyvern merah lainnya yang menyusun diri.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost]

Kekuatan penghancurnya kembali seperti semula. Dan oleh Wyvern lainnya...

[Reflect]

Tembakan itu kembali dibalikkan arahnya pada Vali.

Wyvern milik Vali melakukan cara yang sama untuk membagi dua tembakan itu, tapi...

[Penetrate]

Kemampuan asli ketiga Ddraig selain Boost dan Transfer. Tembakan tadi menembus para Wyvern Hakuryouku seolah melewati angin.

Dikejutkan seperti ini, Vali mengindar kesamping. Terkena tembakan naga itu pasti akan membuatnya terluka cukup parah.

Serangan Issei belum selesai,

Ada satu Wyvern merah yang berubah menjadi putih dan menerima serangan itu. Issei berniat memantulkan serangannya lagi.

[Refl...

[HalfDimension!]

Wyvern Vali menggunakan _Halving Field_ untuk mengurung Wyvern Issei yang satu itu, lalu...

[Compress!]

Vali mampu memprediksi taktik itu, ia menggunakan wyvern miliknya untuk membagi dua wyvern Issei sampai lenyap sehingga serangan yang tadi itu melaju lurus ke arah utara cakrawala.

KAABOOOOMMMM!

Untuk kesekian kalinya langit disinari cahaya merah menyilaukan. Ledakan mengerikan dari tembaan itu ternyata mampu merobek penghalang yang melindungi Pulau Langit Agreas. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sana, adanya kegelapan Celah Dimensi yang mampu menyerap semua materi.

"Padahal hampir saja!" ucap Issei geram.

"Kheh, peniru tak akan bisa mengalahkan yang asli!" balas Vali sinis.

Kemampuan menciptakan wyvern kecil, _Dividing Wyvern Fairies_ , adalah kemampuan asli Hakuryouku. Para Wyvern pun dibekali kemampuan sesuai pemiliknya, yakni [Boost], [Transfer], dan [Penetrate] pada Sekiryutei dan [Divide], [Compress], dan [Reflect] pada Wyvern Hakuryouku.

Issei bisa menggunakannya karena saat pertempuran di Kuoh dahulu, ia mengambil permata biru Albion lalu menyerapnya. Beberapa kemampuan Albion pun juga ikut terambil bersamanya seperti Divide dan Reflect.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Sang Sekiryutei meluncur turun ke bawah.

Itu bukan di sengaja. Ambang kesadaran Issei makin tipis. Inilah akibat dari menggunakan _Nail of Helena_. Terlihat jelas saat perubahan tadi, adanya sulur-sulur tumbuhan berduri yang menyertai transformasi armor Sekiryutei. Meski wujudnya tidak ada lagi, tapi masih ada sensasinya. Ya, sensasi dimana tubuh manusia Issei dibelit oleh sulur berduri itu hingga rasanya amat sangat menyakitkan. Tidak terluka secara fisik, tapi rasa sakit luar biasa terasa sangat nyata.

Issei mampu meraih kesadarannya kembali, mencegahnya dari terjun bebas. Dari posisinya melayang di bawah Vali, ia mendongak ke atas. Ia melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat ideologisnya yang tadi.

"Hei Vali! Aku punya banyak orang yang kusayangi di sisiku, dan apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan melindungi mereka walau dengan taruhan nyawa. Ayah dan ibuku, Rias-buchou, Asia, dan semuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Berisiiiikkk! Hentikan ocehanmu!" bentak Vali.

Itu membuat Issei terdiam.

Sekarang giliran Vali yang bicara, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak punya seseorang untuk kulindungi hah?"

Issei terkejut. Jadi maniak seperti Vali juga mempunyai seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi.

Mungkin hal ini sebenarnya belum pernah Vali beritahukan pada siapapun. Ini adalah masa lalunya.

Alasan kenapa ia sangat membenci kakeknya -Rizevim, karena saat kecil orang tua itu serta ayahnya selalu menyiksa dirinya. Ayahnya yang termakan hasutan Rizevim, menyiksa Vali kecil dengan alasan bahwa ia takut pada anaknya sendiri. Ayah Vali takut pada Vali karena tahu bahwa anaknya ini memiliki bakat luar biasa, yang suatu saat pasti akan membunuhnya.

Setiap hari mendapat siksaan, mampu Vali kecil tahan seorang diri. Tapi ia tidak tahan ketika seseorang yang merawat dirinya ikut disiksa juga sebab melindungi dirinya dari siksaan sang ayah. Dia adalah seorang wanita manusia biasa, ibunya Vali. Meski Vali sendiri tak menganggapnya seperti seorang ibu yang seharusnya.

Vali jarang bicara pada orang lain, tapi wanita itu selalu mengasihinya. Mengantarkannya makanan ketika ia dikurung dan kelaparan setelah disiksa. Dan saat tidak ada ayahnya, wanita itu mengajaknya ke dapur lalu memasakkan kari dan makan bersama, walau Vali tak sedikit pun membantu bahkan bicara.

Sampai suatu ketika, ada pelayan yang membocorkan tentang hal ini keluar. Ayah Vali dibunuh oleh Rizevim namun Vali berhasil selamat lalu ditemukan kemudian dirawat oleh Azazel hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Ada sesuatu yang putus dari cerita itu, yakni tentang keberadaan wanita yang merawat Vali, ibunya.

Saat sendirian lepas dari pengawasan Azazel, Vali mencari kebedaraan wanita itu. Bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya dia menemukannya. Di sebuah desa yang terletak di kawasan pegunungan Eropa Utara, Skandinavia.

Setelah diusut, ternyata wanita itu dibebaskan oleh ayah Vali dan dicuci ingatannya sebelum ayah Vali dibunuh oleh Rizevim. Mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya hal baik yang pernah dilakukan oleh ayah Vali.

Sekarang wanita itu memiliki dua anak kecil, yang laki-laki berumur 11 tahun dan yang perempuan berumur 8 tahun. Mungkin ibu Vali menjalani kehidupan biasa sebagai manusia normal kemudian menikah lagi dan memiliki anak.

Jadi, Vali masih memiliki keluarga. Ibu dan kedua adik tirinya.

Ketiganya hidup damai di sana tanpa berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural. Oleh karena itu lah saat menemukan mereka, Vali hanya melihat dari jauh, tak mau mendekat dan menyapa. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan keluarganya dengan melibatkan mereka pada kehidupannya yang selalu diiringi pertarungan.

Jika dunia kacau, penuh perang, dan bahkah kiamat, maka dengan sendirinya akan sampai ke tempat mereka bertiga. Vali tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Untuk mereka bertiga lah, Vali berdiri disini dan bertarung.

Tapi...

Itu adalah rahasia Vali, yang tak akan pernah ia beritahukan pada siapapun.

Vali membulatkad tekad, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dari balik armornya.

"Naaa Issei! Ideologimu tentang melindungi semua orang yang kau sayangi, aku tak bisa menggugatnya. Hanya saja kau itu sangat naif."

"Hm?"

"Kau terlalu naif. Keinginanmu yang sangat kuat untuk melindungi orang lain membuatmu tenggelam dalam kenaifan hingga membuatmu tak mampu melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Untuk melawan ideologi Issei, Vali mulai menyerang dengan realita.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, dan aku tak punya waktu untuk memberitahukan semuanya padamu, tapi toh kau pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya sebentar lagi. Seperti teman-temanmu yang sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu."

"Hah?" Issei tak paham maksud perkataan Vali.

"Lupakan! Mari kita segera akhiri ini dan menentukan pemenangnya"

Vali merasa sudah cukup, lebih lama dari ini tubuhnya pun akan kelebihan beban dalam mode diabolos dragon. Ia meningkatkan kekuatannya sendiri, dan mendedikasi itu semua untuk satu serangan terakhir. Dia menyebarkan sayap hitam Lucifer. Armor di dada dan perutnya bergeser dan terbuka. Yang muncul adalah moncong meriam yang siap ditembakkan. Suara pengisian tenaga terdengar dan energi Lucifer yang sangat dahsyat berkumpul disana. Vali terus memfokuskan kekuatan pada meriam.

[[[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLucifer!]]]

Suara keras menggelegar.

Sedangkan Issei, melihat hal itu ia pun melakukan tindakan yang sama. "Kalau memang itu maumu, pasti akan kuhadapi!"

Issei mengarahkan meriam yang tertanam pada keempat sayapnya kedepan. Ada dua di atas bahu, dan dua di bawah ketiak. Laras meriam melebar. Kekuatan tak terhingga mengalir ke dalam meriam.

[D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D !]

Simbol [∞] muncul pada setiap permata hijau Sekiryurei, dan berganti-ganti dengan kilatan cahaya merah dan hitam.

DOOOOO!

meriamnya mengisi.

Pada waktu bersamaan, keduanya di tembakkan.

"Inilah Akhirnya!"

"Kalahlah!"

 **Satan Lucifer Smasher!**

 **Longinus Smasher!**

Pemboman besar-besaran dari meriam tunggal Hakuryouku mengeluarkan aura putih keperakan bercampur hitam legam. Sedangkan empat meriam Sekiryutei dengan intens menembakkan aura merah crimson dan hitam pekat.

Kedua serangan pun bertubrukan.

Kemudian— ...

Sebuah ledakan besar menyelimuti seluruh langit di atas Agreas.

Nyaring!, suara ledakan, angin kencang, dan segala macam fenomena alam lainnya terjadi dan meluluh lantakkan permukaan Kota Agreas. Semua kaca hancur, bakhan tak ada satu bangunan pun yang tersisa. Padahal mereka bertarung jauh berkilo-kilometer diatas langit tapi dampaknya sampai ke permukaan.

Perlu waktu tiga menit lebih hingga ledakan akibat tumbukan kedua serangan itu hilang.

Langit pun berubah menjadi medan warna merah, putih, dan hitam yang terjalin bersama-sama. Kedua serangan yang sangat besar dan saling membentur kuat, dan kemudian saling memusnahkan.

Asap pekat menggumpal di langit, melebihi besarnya awan comulunimbus. Berputar seperti tornado sembari memancarkan petir yang berkilat-kilat dan guntur yang menggelegar.

Dari gumpalan asap itu, jatuh dua sosok tubuh. Meluncur terjun bebas hingga terhempas di permukaan tanah kota Agreas yang kini menyisakan kawah besar. Keduanya mendarat keras di tengah kawah.

Tak ada lagi armor keras yang kuat dan kokoh. Yang ada tersisa hanyalah tubuh penuh dengan luka-luka.

Vali telah kehabisan semua stamina dan energi iblisnya. Tak tersisa lagi aliran energi Lucifer dalam darahnya. Serangan terakhir tersebut ternyata memang ia niatkan sebagai serangan terakhir. Ia berusaha berdiri meski tertatih.

Pun sama dengan Issei, ia masih sadar. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang tak kalah parah dengan Vali, lebih buruk lagi ialah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya amat sangat menyiksa akibat penggunaan artefak _Nail of Helena._ Artefak itu sendiri sudah hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya armor merah-crimson dan hitam.

"Kau belum kalah juga rupanya!" seru Vali.

"Demi melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi, mana mungkin aku kalah dari orang gila sepertimu." balas Issei.

"Tcuiihh!"

Vali meludahkan darah yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sedangkan Issei...

"Guhhaaa!"

Beneran muntah darah.

Serusak apapun diri mereka, bahkan jika tubuh sudah hampir hancur, pertarungan antara Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku tak akan berhenti kalau belum ada yang mati.

"Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir huh?" tanya Vali percaya diri. Ia berjalan ke arah Issei.

Pun dengan Issei, ia maju ke arah Vali. "Aku tak memiliki kata-kata terakhir lagi, sebab jika aku mati disini demi melindungi orang yang kusayangi, aku tidak lagi punya penyesalan."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu mari kita benar-benar akhiri semua ini!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei berteriak kencang. Ia masih memiliki teknik yang tersimpan.

Tangan kiri Issei mengepal kuat, sembari berubah bentuk menjadi lebih besar, kokoh, dan berotot. Kukunya memanjang dan meruncing. Kulitnya pun di tumbuhi sisik naga berwarna merah. Walau bukan yang terkuat, tapi sekarang inilah teknik terakhir yang ia miliki. _Dragonifikasi_ , kondisi dimana ia merubah tubuh manusianya menjadi tubuh naga. Meski hanya pada lengan saja, tapi kekuatannya cukup untuk memutus leher jika dipukulkan ke kepala seseorang.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Vali.

"Graaaaaaaaaaa!"

Vali mengumpulkan sisa-sisa terakhir dari energi iblisnya. Benar-benar yang terakhir sehingga jika dipakai semua, maka ini akan menjadi penghujung umurnya. Aura keperakan berkumpul di tangan kirinya, yang ia kepalkan dan siap dipukulkan. Benda sekeras apapun yang dipukulnya, pasti akan remuk dengan tinju ini, apalagi kalau hanya kepala manusia.

"Matilaaaaahhhh! / Kalahlaaaaaaah!"

Issei dan Vali melayangkan tinju masing-masing. Tanpa mempedulikan pertahanan, hanya berfokus agar serangannya mengenai lawan dan membunuhnya.

Jadi, inikah akhir dari Sekiryutei dan Hakuryouku masa kini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Note :** Hm, lama lagi yah nunggunya? Hihiii, ga lama-lama amat kok.

Mau ngomong apa yah? Keknya ga ada deh, selamat membaca aja lah.

Eh tapi, ada ga yang menyadari siapa karakter terlupakan di bagian cerita yang bersetting Pulau Agreas?

Dan huuuu..., yang nanyai Sai mulu dari kemarin-kemarin. Tuh dia nongol, sebagai malaikat reinkarnasi dan jadi musuh. Gimana gimana? Keren kan kejutannya? Anggap aja ceritanya setelah Sai ditangkap oleh Michael di tempat itu, dia dibunuh lalu dihidupin lagi dengan bereinkarnasi jadi malaikat Brave Saint menggunakan kartu 8 Spade (Sekop). Trus otaknya dicuci dan lupa ingatan. Udah, gitu aja, wkwkwkwkwk.

Ulasan Review:

Tentang kebangkitan Trihexa yang diluar dugaan Naru..., hihiiiii. Bagus dong, Tidak mungkin aku bikin cerita dimana rencana Naru jalannya terlalu mulus semulus paha Hinata, wkwkwkwk. Beri kejutan dikit biar greget. :v

Ophis kan patuh ama kata-kata Rizevim, dia 'rusak'. Makanya dia diem aja dirinya diserap Trihexa. Untuk Great Red, dia masih merasa adem ayem tuh berenang di celah dimensi yang entah dekat mana.

Dan aku ngakak eh gegara ada reviewer yang bilang kesel sama Naru dan bininya karena ngelupain Konoha yang sedang perang, tapi seneng kena tipu Rizevim. Whahahaaaa.

Tentang jalannya perang yang katanya aneh. Uuuuuu, coba pikirin baik-baik deh. Ada misterinya disana. Kalau masalah keseimbangan peta kekuatan dua kubu, kupikir aku masih bisa menjaganya tetap logis.

Untuk Kakashi, Yasaka, dan lainnya. Tolong sabar, giliran dong munculnya. Termasuk pasangannya Sasu yang dulu nongol bentar, si Akemi Homura.

Oh tentang Artefak yang dikumpulin NaruHina, untuk saat ini udah menjadi esensi khusus yang berhubungan dengan _Cardinal System_ yang bentuknya berbeda ketika diambil di Universe-nya. Maka dari itu, benda ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung atau nambah kekuatan.

Aku tegaskan, Koneko tidak tewas. Tuh diatas dia masih hidup.

Yang nyinggung perang di tempat lain, Olympus vs Norse serta di Svargaloka, tunggu aja kejutannya.

Ada pertanyaan, musuh Konoha kok kuat dan banyak amat? Apa Konoha bisa memang?... Tenang, bisa kok kalau aku mau. Hihiiii.

Pertanyaan lainnya terjawab seiring cerita.

Yang mendo'akan aku selalu sehat, Arigatou Gozaimashe. Semoga kalian juga senantiasa sehat wal afiat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
